Niebla de Guerra
by Fer82
Summary: Sinopsis: UA… Adaptación y valor, las claves para sobrellevar los cambios que ocurren en la vida.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Robotech todos sus personajes, vehículos, etc., todos los derechos reservados propiedad de Harmony Gold, relato sin fines de lucro.

Hola a todos, las cosas andan un poco lentas por la sección así que decidí animarlas un poquito, bien aquí estamos de nuevo lamento la espera, cosas de la vida "real", sean todos bienvenidos a mi primer relato seriado…para que tengan una imagen aproximada de lo que pretende un servidor con la historia, es simple ¿No se han preguntado qué hubiera pasado si el Visitante no hubiera sobrevivido su ingreso a la Tierra? ¿Qué hubiera pasado con el mundo como lo conocen nuestros personajes? ¿Cómo los afectarían dichos cambios?...Les invito a averiguarlo. Agradecimiento especial a Cat por ser mi Beta y Editora

Sinopsis: UA…El Visitante cayó a la Tierra, un planeta convulsionado pero de una forma muy distinta…alterando la historia de la humanidad.

**NIEBLA DE GUERRA**

**Prologo: Punto de Divergencia **

Junio 7 1999 1400 hrs Sala de Situaciones de la Casa Blanca, Washington D.C., E.U.A

-¿Esta confirmado entonces?- El hombre sentado a la cabeza de la mesa pregunta nerviosamente…aún en los días que transcurren en el mundo, asistir a una reunión donde se discute el probable fin de este, es algo a lo que nadie puede acostumbrarse

-Me temo que si señor Presidente…NASA con el Hubble, la ESA en el Observatorio Del Taide y el Comando Espacial en la base Peterson…todos confirman que el objeto posee una longitud de 1.5km, 400mts de ancho, masa aproximada de 1 millón de toneladas métricas y viaja a una velocidad cercana a…- el jefe de gabinete consulta sus notas pero es interrumpido por una voz con acento peculiar que se acerca al proyector digital y apunta a la imagen que se muestra en la pantalla.

-…viaja a una velocidad estimada de 250 km/s…con esa masa si cae en cualquier lugar de la Tierra significara la destrucción del mundo como lo conocemos al día de hoy, damas y caballeros…- no se inmuta al decir las palabras lo que envía temblores a todos los presentes, Emil Lang es un hombre bastante peculiar sino por su apariencia física 1.80 de cabello negro con un constante tic nervioso que le provoca cerrar los ojos un numero par de veces por minuto, nunca subir por el lado izquierdo de un vehículo, mucho menos viajar así, casi encarna el cliché del genio excéntrico, pero esta vez nadie está de humor para reclamárselo.

Los murmullos recorren la habitación, más de uno de los presentes contiene las ganas de gritar o salir corriendo de ese lugar para buscar a su familia y un lugar seguro la mayoría, los menos simplemente se rehúsan a creer en tan sombrío panorama.

-…Los Rusos se han comunicado hace unos momentos, por medio de los cuarteles de la NATO en Bruselas…ellos estiman un TA de 36 hrs., de acuerdo a sus cálculos el impacto será en algún del Océano Pacifico…- el General mira por unos instantes a el Dr. Lang que solo asiente silentemente y continua -…están interesados en saber nuestra postura- el Jefe de Estado Mayor habla sin esperar su turno congelando a los presentes.

-¿General Clark, escuche bien? ¿Cuándo paso?- El presidente estaba sorprendido pero no tanto, a pesar de estar en guerra, aunque técnicamente no declarada, que el otro bando haya dado un paso así sólo remarca más la situación de crisis imperante.

-Hace 10 minutos, nuestro enlace de la NATO se comunico personalmente, el portavoz Ruso dijo que trataron de contactar a los Suizos, los Franceses, los Británicos…pero no encontraban a nadie-

-Señor Presidente, hará cosa de 1 1/2hrs que revelamos a nuestros aliados la situación, ellos hicieron lo mismo con sus aliados, supongo que cada uno tiene sus propias reuniones de crisis…no creo que estén pendientes, de quien llama de larga distancia- su Consejero de Seguridad Nacional trata de relajar la situación pero nadie está de humor para aguantar bromas, así que aclarándose la garganta rápidamente toma el control remoto y comienza una breve presentación de los mecanismos de protección civil, impacto económico, ambiental, las consecuencias políticas y sociales, una hora después el Presidente contacta a su par Ruso y después en una videoconferencia con el resto de miembros del Concejo de Seguridad de la ya casi inoperante ONU acuerdan un plan de emergencia…después fue hora de notificar al mundo del eminente peligro en el que se encontraban todas las personas del planeta.

Junio 8 1999 16:30hrs Cuarteles del NORAD Monte Cheyenne, Colorado Springs, E.U.A

La ansiedad es evidente entre el personal del Centro de Operaciones, quienes confirman y vuelven a confirmar que todos los componentes y unidades estén listos y en posición en menos de 30 minutos se ejecutara un lanzamiento múltiple de ICBM con destino al asteroide ahora conocido XST-THT1, no para destruirlo…eso sería imposible dado la velocidad a la que viaja dicho objeto, si no para desviarlo de su curso o en el peor escenario fragmentarlo.

Con tal motivo se preparo una operación multinacional entre los países miembros del Consejo de Seguridad -aquello con armas nucleares- y se prepararon diversos centros de Comando y Control, debido al movimiento rotativo y de traslación de la Tierra, la gravedad de la misma los 375 lanzamientos no serán simultáneos sino que se espaciaran durante el lapso de 3.5hrs.

-Es una idea estúpida…las probabilidades no nos favorecen y esa es la verdad Dr. Zand, esto es una opción estúpida- más que enojado Emil Lang estaba frustrado, no se trataba de que él deseara el desastre que estaba por venir sin embargo comprendía como pocos que el esfuerzo caería en saco roto no importara lo que se hiciera iba a ocurrir y lo mejor era prepararse para el día de mañana que tratar de que este llegara.

-Tal vez Dr. Lang, sin embargo, aunque el porcentaje de éxito sea pequeño no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada, además es una forma de mostrar a la población mundial, que lo poco o mucho que pueda hacerse se está realizando…- le contesta revisando un último reporte actualizado del estado de los misiles ya lanzados, Lazlo Zand era un hombre reservado, su trabajo como ingeniero y físico nuclear era remarcable, como persona el nacido en Petrovlosk, Rusia siempre ha sido considerado como un pragmático que no tenía inconvenientes de trabajar con quien sea, cuando se lo ordenaban, siempre y cuando su autonomía fuera respetada.

-Es fútil y estamos engañando a esas personas ofreciéndoles falsas esperanzas Lazlo, me sorprende que aceptes tranquilamente la situación- la verdad era que Lang tenía miedo y no quería admitirlo, pero esta de suerte, Zand no está interesado en él.

Antes de que Lang pudiera seguir con sus cavilaciones, la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraban y desde la cual había una vista privilegiada de todo el Centro de Operaciones se abre y diversos oficiales de rango considerable, así como oficiales políticos de diversas naciones entran a observar la fase inicial de la operación…

* * *

><p>Junio 8 23:03 hrs Afueras de Laramie, Wyoming, E.U.A<p>

Dentro de una casa remolque 2 jóvenes terminan de arreglar el pequeño comedor/sala después de cenar como todos en la ciudad están pegados a la Tv siguiendo la cobertura especial sobre el intento que se realiza para desviar al asteroide de su curso de colisión con el planeta.

-"De acuerdo a nuestros cálculos los misiles impactaran con el XST-THT1 en poco menos de 10 min., al cabo de los cuales deberemos esperar otros 7 minutos para conocer los resultados e inmediatamente después el Presidente dará un mensaje especial a la nación…"- la voz del presentador se pierde cuando el más pequeño del par, un chiquillo de no más de 10 años de cabello rebelde negro e intensos ojos azules reclama a su hermano mayor.

-¡Roy, papá ya tardo¡- mientras se asoma por la ventana del remolque por enésima vez esperando ver a su padre, que salió a comprar provisiones para completar la despensa de los próximos días en el pueblo.

-Ya fue suficiente de ruido, enano que quiero ver la Tv…- le dice el mayor un chico rubio alto y de unos 20 años aproximadamente intentando distraer a su hermanito, no lo admitirá pero está asustado, muy asustado, tanto que cuando nota las luces de un vehículo que comienza a disminuir la velocidad se sobresalta y manda al chico a la habitación del vehículo y abre uno de los cajones superiores de la alacena y saca una pistola Colt .45 que pertenece a su padre y revisa de nuevo, durante las últimas horas reportes de motines y disturbios esporádicos a lo largo del país y del mundo se han hecho más frecuente y antes de salir a comprar víveres su padre se llevo su rifle, dejando encargado al mayor de sus hijos la seguridad de su familia y eso es algo que Roy Fokker se toma muy en serio.

-¡Roy…Rick! con un demonio vengan a ayudarme a bajar estas cosas- una voz potente hace que los chicos respiren aliviados.

-¡Ya vamos Pop…Rick ven acá!- un alegre Roy llama a su hermano mientras coloca el arma de nuevo en su sitio y ayudan a su padre a descargar la camioneta.

-El pueblo esta vuelto loco chicos…escuche que el alcalde va a llamar a la guardia nacional- Mitchell "Pop" Hunter comenta dándole a sus hijos una imagen real y cercana de lo que está ocurriendo en todo el mundo.

-¡Diablos Pop, eso es grave!- atina a decir Roy que por dentro tiene miedo.

-No había visto tanta desesperación desde Miami en el 93- el viejo recuerda su tiempo como piloto de C-130 en la reserva naval y como fue llamado a Florida debido a los daños causados por el huracán Andrew.

-¿Qué esa no es la pick up del señor Miller, pop?- pregunta Rick intrigado y tratando que cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

-Si el viejo Jonas, me la cambio por la nuestra…hace una horas, dijo que no necesita un vehículo tan grande no desde que su esposa e hija…bueno- el hombre regordete de barba y bigote hace una mueca de incomodidad al recordar la tragedia de hace 4 meses que dejo a su vecino sin familia.

- Agrégale lo que le paso a Tommy el año pasado me asombra que el viejo Miller aún este en una pieza- Roy no puede evitar el recordar al hijo de Jonas Miller, un viejo compañero en el equipo de football de la preparatoria y que murió durante un despliegue del ejército en África el año anterior.

-Uhhm…si bueno Jonas esta aguantado como todos los que hemos perdido a alguien- dice Pop Hunter el mirar su anillo de matrimonio y recordar a su difunta esposa Joyce, fallecida hace tres años, un silencio cae sobre ellos y terminan de llevar las cosas al remolque en silencio.

-¿Papa…tú crees que estaremos bien?- Rick le pregunta a su padre con esos grandes y vivos ojos azules y Pop trata de pensar en una respuesta adecuada…

-"Es con profundo pesar que debo informarles mis compatriotas que la operación ha fracasado, el asteroide no ha podido ser desviado de su curso y se aproxima a la Tierra, la hora de impacto se estima que será dentro de 1hr y 17 minutos en el área de…"-

Mitchell Hunter apaga el televisor sienta a sus hijos en la pequeña mesa del comedor y hace algo que no ha hecho desde el tiempo que su esposa falleció, entra a la habitación abre uno de los cajones del closet y debajo de una foto de toda su familia celebrando el campeonato de vuelo amateur de Roy retira un pequeño libro negro…Jamás ha sido un hombre particularmente religioso pero en estos momento necesita más fuerza de la que posee, así que regresando al comedor hace que todos se tomen de las manos.

-Señor todo poderoso…acudimos a ti en tiempos de necesidad y…- comienzan a rezar esperando que sus plegarias sean escuchadas y puedan ver un nuevo día.

* * *

><p>Junio 9 01:12hrs Finca Dravelltown, Danbury, Essex, Inglaterra<p>

La ansiedad era notoria dentro de la mansión, que ha visto infinidad de crisis y eventos históricos desde su fundación como el hogar de los Hayes en el siglo XVII las personas entraban y venían por las diversas habitaciones y pasillos de la misma, los autos no cesaban de llegar a la propiedad, pero Elizabeth Hayes parecía no inmutarse, en una estampa típica de la era Victoriana, vestida cual fiesta de gala se tratase, la joven señorita de la casa ofrecía a los hijos e hijas de los empleados de la propiedad y demás vecinos un pequeño concierto, utilizando el piano de cola de su madre, para que estos pudieran por unos momentos relajarse, mientras que los adultos se preocupaban por controlar cosas que nadie podía controlar, hace solo unos minutos el Primer Ministro Rhysling confirmo el fracaso de los intentos para desviar el asteroide de su curso, era un hecho que este caería y supondría un antes y después para la raza humana.

Pero para la joven de 15 años eso no era importante en estos momentos, para ella lo importante es terminar la pieza y dedicarla al menos internamente a su padre donde quiera que este se encuentre desplegado _-Padre por favor ten cuidado- _mientras toca las últimas notas del final de la Sonata para piano n.º 1 de Chopin

La última comunicación que tuvieron con él fue hace una semana cuando llamo desde Singapur para preguntar por ella y su madre, lo que aumenta la ansiedad es saber que él junto con su nave está desplegado cerca de la zona donde se estima que el impacto tendrá lugar.

Tan abstraída está que no nota que ha terminado con su interpretación, ni escucha los aplausos o elogios que le brindan, solo su madre consigue sacarle de su trance.

-Liz, cariño tú padre nos espera- le oye decir, mientras le coloca una mano sobre su espalda, lo que hace que Lisa gire su cabeza y mire incrédula a su madre.

-Nos está llamando por satélite cariño, hay que darse prisa o perderemos su señal- le contesta antes de que esta pudiera decir algo, y sin perder más tiempo sigue a su madre hasta el pasillo del recibidor donde uno de sus sirvientes sostiene el teléfono.

-Un momento señor, la señorita Lisa esta aquí…- este le pasa el auricular a Lisa.

-Gracias Tim…¿Papa eres tú?- aún duda si es posible, no es una persona muy espiritual, para pesar de su madre pero en estos momentos está dispuesta a creer en los milagros.

-¡Lizzy cariño! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Todo bien espero?- la voz se escucha algo distante y entre cortada pero puede sentir el cariño y alivio de su padre a través de la llamada.

-Dentro de lo que cabe padre yo…- es interrumpida por su padre entes de que pueda continuar.

-Amor escucha pon el altavoz quiero que tu madre también me escuche, no sé cuánto tiempo más podamos tener la señal…- Lisa pone rápidamente el altavoz y avisa a su padre que está todo listo.

-¡Gracias tesoro! Sarah, Lisa escúchenme bien, no sé lo que vaya pasar después del impacto sólo puedo suponer que si aún sigo vivo me será difícil regresar por un tiempo a casa…yo tratare de comunicarme con ustedes o al menos enviar un mensaje para hacerles saber que estoy bien…pero si no lo logro…- por primera vez escucha a su padre titubear aunque solo sea por unos instantes mientras que su madre sujeta su mano y contiene las lagrimas -…si no sobrevivo, Hija, Querida ustedes son lo más importante que tengo en la vida, sé que no siempre he sido el esposo y el padre que se supone debía ser, pero nunca he dejado de pensar o preocuparme por ustedes…las…- la señal comienza a perderse pero en un último intento Donald Hayes trata superar sus temores y decirle a su familia lo importante que son para él.

-Señor…la señal la perdimos…lo siento- uno de los oficiales de comunicación de la nave confirma los temores del Comodoro.

-Entiendo…continúen- devastado y resignado sale de la sale de comunicación y se dirige al CIC de la nave para reasumir su misión, deseando como los hombres y mujeres bajo su mando regresar a casa con los suyos una última vez.

-¡Papa! ¡¿Estás ahí?- trata desesperadamente de escuchar su voz pero la comunicación simplemente se perdió, descorazonada comienza a sollozar hasta que su madre interviene para que esta reaccione.

-Cariño se fue…y nosotros tenemos que ponernos a salvo por él- su madre con voz calmada remarca lo obvio, y Lisa solo asiente la cabeza…conforme pasan los minutos la señora Hayes envía a todos a los refugios subterráneos de la residencia y junto con su hija esperan el amanecer…

* * *

><p>Junio 9 1999 En algún lugar sobre el Pacífico Central a 5000mts de altura y descendiendo.<p>

Un hombre moribundo trata controlar el descenso desenfrenado de su nave…la carga que transporta es valiosísima y habían encontrado el escondite ideal, o al menos eso creían, no contaban con que los nativos intentarán atacar la nave, había sido infructuoso, pero los daños acumulados de la nave la habían dejado casi sin gobierno alguno y con su integridad severamente dañada.

Haciendo un último esfuerzo reajusta su trayectoria tratando de buscar un lugar donde hacer un impacto controlado de la nave de la que es el único sobreviviente, la energía fluctúa y sus pantallas de navegación son intermitentes pero logra encontrar un área pequeña adecuada.

-Si tan…solo pudiera controlar…- una alarma suena pero esta es diferente a las demás, es la que indica que un reactor está alcanzando un punto crítico y debe ser detenido sin importar el costo.

-¡NO…no tan cerca!- grita es todo lo que puede hacer, mientras se da cuenta que sus esfuerzos serán inútiles, la misión que le habían encomendado, todo lo que sus camaradas sacrificaron todo se perderá, la única satisfacción es que al menos sus enemigos no poseerán lo que con tanto anhelo habían buscado.

Un resplandor lo envuelve y después un mar de fuego lo consume, pero a él ya no le importa, mientras que afuera la explosión será captada por cada satélite de vigilancia aún en operación y será escuchada y vista en ambas costas del Pacifico…se especulara por años y décadas por venir, el porqué de que Tanatos explotara en lugar de impactar contra la Tierra, la verdad sobre el evento más significativo en la historia de la humanidad hasta ese momento, jamás se conocerá…

** CONTINUARA**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas y Desvaríos<strong>: Bien ¿Qué les pareció? Como pudieron darse cuenta se trata de un Universo MUY Alterno, por eso es que los primeros episodios serán de introducción de los personajes y mostrarles el contexto en que la historia imaginada por esta cabeza loca se desarrollara.

Tratare de seguir en lo posible algunos de los eventos más significativos de la serie, aunque es obvia que varias cosas serán modificadas en tenor de tratar de darle una base realista y/o al menos plausible a la historia…

El capitulo 1 ya está casi listo (cuestión de edición y que mi Beta de señales de vida) espero poder subirlo pronto, no creo que pase de la próxima semana.

Ahora bien si bien no pienso extender demasiado esta historia refiriéndome a los capítulos, estos serán extensos y estarán espaciados entre sí, por lo que creo que un plazo seguro es que los siguientes salgan en un mínimo de 3 semanas a un mes, les soy honesto, este fic y Se necesitan 2 son mis únicos proyectos por este año…y si bien no prometo terminarlos este año, si tratare de dejarlos en sus etapas finales…o al menos esa es la intención, nos vemos.

ATTE.

FER82


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Robotech todos sus personajes, vehículos, etc., los derechos reservados propiedad de Harmony Gold, relato sin fines de lucro

**Sinopsis: UA…Tanatos fue como la gente de la Tierra llamo al asteroide que exploto sobre el Pacifico Central, causando destrucción y caos por todo el mundo y poniéndolo en un curso lento pero directo a la confrontación…**

**NIEBLA DE GUERRA**

**Capitulo 1: Reflejos Imperfectos **

**-**"Aún es pronto para dar una cifra detallada de los daños causados, pero nuestras estimaciones nos hacen temer que estas serán considerables, solo los daños materiales dejados por el asteroide en su ingreso a la órbita terrestre, que dicho sea de paso afecto severamente la red satelital mundial, la trayectoria descendente seguida por este que paso por Asia, Europa, América, ocasionando terremotos y finalmente el maremoto causado por su explosión que ha prácticamente llegado a todas las naciones con costas en dicho océano…simplemente estamos hablando del desastre "natural" más grande de la historia…del cual tardaremos décadas en superar."-

Secretario General de la ONU, Kofi Anan, Nueva York, E.U.A. al preguntársele sobre la magnitud del Impacto de Tanatos.

* * *

><p>Junio-11-1999, Residencia del Senado (Casa Presidencial) Kremlin, Moscú, Rusia<p>

El gabinete de crisis de la Federación Rusa está reunido desde hace más de 20 hrs, analizan, interpretan y deciden los cursos de acción para paliar la emergencia que tienen en sus manos pero a medida que avanzan las horas esta se dibuja cada vez más imponente.

-Gracias a los vuelos de evaluación y las imágenes de satélite, podemos confirmar señor presidente que Vladivostok ha sufrido daños en un 40% de su infraestructura y lo mismo se puede decir de y todas nuestras instalaciones portuarias, ciudades y pueblos en la costa este presentan afectaciones de consideración- dice el edecán de la Fuerza Aérea

-En cuanto a las pérdidas humanas ¿ya tenemos algún dato actualizado?- pregunta uno de los ministros

-El reporte preliminar habla de 27 mil fatalidades confirmadas solo en la región, mas de 15 mil desaparecidos pero creemos que la cifra va a subir, una vez que logremos obtener reportes de otros distritos y localidades-

-Bien que acciones ha tomado el gobernador Medvyed, ¿ya pudimos hacer contacto con él?…¿ya ha llamado a las reservas e instauro los protocolos de emergencia…?- pregunta el presidente

-Señor me temo que él gobernador, está entre las bajas confirmadas- le responde una mujer vestida de traje gris, de cabello corto rojizo con algunas canas y ojos negros, con un aura de autoridad en su persona que hace que los presentes guarden silencio -…lo confirmo uno de los equipos mixtos de GRU/FSB enviados a asegurar las instalaciones estratégicas cercanas a los cuarteles de la Flota del Pacífico, el gobernador y su familia murieron durante una de las replicas que le siguieron al maremoto, tuvimos la notificación hace apenas 5 minutos-

-¡Maldición! ¿Quién está a cargo en ese lugar entonces?-

-Ese sería el Teniente General Leonid Dolzavich por parte del Ejército y el Capitán 1ero Mikhail Bretaai por parte de la Armada, el antiguo comandante naval de la zona también falleció-

-Gracias Directora Groskhova, Sergei- voltea a ver a su Ministro del Interior, necesito que planees un viaje al este para el gabinete de crisis tenemos que estar en el terreno lo antes posible-

-A la brevedad señor-

-General Udinov…necesito hablar con Dolzavich y…- un repentino temblor lo hace caer de su silla al igual que varios de los presentes, el proyector, la mesa, las macetas, lámparas e incluso las personas, todo se mueve de un lado a otro por una eternidad aunque en realidad solo fueron 37 segundos.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?- pregunta uno de sus asistentes

-Un temblor- contesta una aún incrédula Irina Groskhova

-¡¿Temblor? ¿En Moscú?… ¡Eso es imposible!- contesta otro, solo cuando son retirados intempestivamente por miembros del destacamento de seguridad presidencial y sacados afuera del edificio es que comienzan a escuchar los sonidos del pandemónium en que Moscú se ha convertido…escuchan las ambulancias, las explosiones, los gritos e incluso ven algunos edificios derrumbados.

Es un cuadro que nadie era capaz de imaginar una ciudad devastada por un terremoto que en teoría nunca debió ocurrir.

-Esto no puede estar pasando…es inaudito-

-¿Inaudito señor?...hace 20 horas libramos un evento que pudo haber extinguido a la raza humana, o al menos eso creíamos- Irina Groskhova enlace designada del FSB contempla la devastación que está segura que tiene que ver con el incidente Tanatos, reprimiendo sus instintos de madre y esposa a la vez que se maldice por hacerlo convence al gabinete que lo mejor es evacuar a alguna locación que no esté dañada y que funcione como centro de mando provisional.

_-Niños…Nikolai espero pronto estar con ustedes- _antes de subir a un helicóptero que los lleve a una base a las afueras de la ciudad da un rápido vistazo a la devastación y se pregunta la clase de desafíos que vendrán adelante.

* * *

><p>Junio-24-1999, Costas de Tailandia, HMS Ocean (RN)<p>

-El gobierno Vietnamita ha formulado oficialmente la petición de ayuda, así que una vez que concluya las operaciones de ayuda en Sattahip, deberá dirigirse al Este hacia Ciudad Ho Chi Min donde deberá auxiliar a todo connacional Británico o de la Commonwealth y prestar la colaboración que las autoridades locales requieran- la imagen en el monitor era granulosa pero la voz que la acompañaba era clara y no dejaba dudas de la autoridad e intención detrás de ellas.

-Entiendo Almirante Sallinger, aceleraremos nuestra partida, una vez que terminemos de trasladar a los damnificados y los naufragaos que hemos encontrado, estimo que nos moveremos en unas 30hrs señor- cansado, pero sobre todo frustrado como su tripulación Donald Hayes no puede sino aceptar las órdenes recibidas, no esta posición de desafiar a sus superiores después de todo son tiempos de necesidad en todo el mundo.

-Tu grupo es el único elemento que tenemos disponible en la región sin mencionar la Base de Diego García pero con los recientes daños que esta sufrió no podremos contar con ella en un tiempo, Australia y Nueva Zelanda tienen sus propios problemas, los Americanos están sobre extendidos por todo el Pacífico así que será mejor si no esperas mucha ayuda o cooperación de su parte, salvo una emergencia, lo único bueno es que los Chinos y los Rusos están calmados y lamiéndose las heridas como para molestar…-

-Como todos Robbie… ¿Cómo van las cosas en casa?- por fin puede hacer la pregunta que todos en la nave, incluyéndolo a él se hacen.

-De acuerdo…Don escucha, las cosas están un poco difíciles por aquí, cosas del racionamiento de energía eléctrica y de combustibles, pero afortunadamente hay alimento suficiente y la gente está cooperando, así que por los momentos no hay necesidad de implementar la Ley Marcial.

-Bueno señor…eso es un alivio- la tranquilidad regresa a Donald Hayes que no ha podido comunicarse con su familia, como leyéndole la mente su jefe le contesta.

-Estamos preparando el listado de sobre las familias de tu tripulación que nos pediste, pero dado que no son los únicos en dicha situación, bueno entenderás la demora…quizás ya esté listo para nuestra próxima comunicación…- Sallinger hace un ademán para que este use un par de audífonos y continua -Don puedo confirmarte que Sarah y Lisa están bien, Essex no ha sufrido daños de consideración…de hecho Dravelltown es un refugio, ellas están ayudando en los esfuerzos Don…-

La comunicación termina unos minutos después y el Comodoro hace un anuncio donde les informa a la tripulación las nuevas órdenes y la situación en casa, lo que tranquiliza a la tripulación y los mantiene enfocados en su trabajo…hasta que puedan regresar a casa.

* * *

><p>Junio-26-1999, Base de Submarinos de Vilyuchinsk, Bahía de Avacha, Rusia<p>

El Minsk por fin ha regresado a su puerto base después de todos los contratiempos desde su salida unas pocas semanas antes del impacto de Tanatos con la misión de monitorear las actividades de la USN en el Estrecho de Bering y el Norte del Pacifico, al estar demasiado lejos de alguna base protegida el Minsk había tenido que mantenerse sumergido, pero ni así hubo de escapar a las violentas corrientes surgidas del impacto del meteoro, que ocasiono daños en las hélices y casco del mismo.

Mientras que un grupo de personas suben la escalinata que conduce del interior del puente a la torre de donde se extiende el periscopio y el sistema de respiración, observan la bahía y por medio de binoculares pueden constatar los daños sufridos por los maremotos y terremotos recientes.

-Capitán recibimos autorización para iniciar nuestro curso de atraque en el muelle…además el Contralmirante Bretaai, espera que aborde un vehículo y lo vea en Petropavlovsk-Kamchatskiy en cuanto le sea posible- escucha decir a su segundo al mando, la comunicación es esporádica en el mejor de los casos cortesía de las afectaciones atmosféricas producto de Tanatos que han afectado la comunicación por satélite e incluso la radio

-Uhmm…si Mikhail vino hasta aquí las cosas no lucen bien- murmura al tiempo que enciende su pipa -…bien que el piloto nos lleve de inmediato…contacte a Operaciones portuarias y dígales que necesitaremos equipos de reparación e ingeniería lo antes posible, y necesitare un auto…encárguese Petya-

-Entendido señor- mientras su segundo al mando baja por la escotilla al puente Henry Jojovich Globalsky no puede dejar de pensar en su esposa y preguntarse si estará bien.

Agencia Rusa del Espacio…., Rusia

-Esto no es posible…- murmura para el mismo -… ¿está seguro de los datos?- El Dr. Zand pregunta uno de sus colegas en la comisión científica que estudia los daños ocasionados en el mundo por el meteoro

-Los revisamos 10 veces ya…Dr. Zand- le responde el aludido con fastidio y cansancio

-¿Qué sucede Lazlo?- por la pantalla de una videoconferencia desde Londres, Emil Lang le pregunta a su colega el motivo de su desasosiego, sin decir palabra alguna Zand envía los datos vía fax, poco después Lang se uniría a la incredulidad de su colega.

Hospital improvisado afueras de Petropavlovsk-Kamchatskiy, Rusia

-Lo siento tovarisch, ella no pudo esperar el que tú…falleció ayer por la noche- Mikhail Bretaai se queda sin palabras al contemplar a su amigo sujetar la mano inerte de la que fue su esposa por 20 años en una de las morgues improvisadas a las afueras de Petropavlovsk-Kamchatskiy -los doctores dicen que no…no…recupero la conciencia después de la conmoción y su salud se deterioro paulatinamente desde ese día-

-Por favor Mikhail…- no necesita terminar, su amigo se retira y le da unos momentos con su esposa antes de que esta sea cremada, los servicios sanitarios están al límite y se ha sugerido que todos aquellos miembros del gobierno y sus familias con pérdidas, que entierren a sus muertos en una fosa masiva para ahorrar recursos en esta situación, además se ha dispuesto que solo los cadáveres no identificados, sean almacenados por 10 días, al cabo de los cuales serán enterrados en fosas comunes.

Pero Globalsky se rehusó tajantemente, por alguna razón que aun no sabe explicar

-Miho…- susurra mientras le descubre el rostro, la expresión en el es una de paz y tranquilidad y eso levanta un poco su ánimo, lo suficiente para acercarse y besarla por última vez en los labios.

* * *

><p>Julio-28-1999, Sala de Situaciones de la Casa Blanca, Washington D.C., E.U.A.<p>

-Me temo que la situación es mucho peor, hemos confirmado la desviación de al menos 0.25° del eje terrestre…lo que por sí solo acarrea consecuencias considerables, hablando de cambios en los patrones climáticos alrededor del mundo, pasara tiempo para poder discernir si hay alguno que pueda seguirse o pronosticarse-

-¿Qué me dice de la actividad de las placas tectónicas, Dr Lang?-

-Eso señor es un tema aún más largo, el impacto de la explosión definitivamente afecto el movimiento tectónico de las placas y por consecuencia estas están reacomodándose por todo el mundo, lo que ha ocasionado los terremotos alrededor del mundo…-

-¿Cuál es el pronóstico damas y caballeros?-

-Un terremoto no puede predecirse señores…- el sarcasmo es evidente en su voz pero continua -…nuestra mejor estimación es que habrá al menos entre 50-80 terremotos de una magnitud de 8.5° Richter o mayores con sus posteriores replicas antes de que termine el año, donde y cuando eso es imposible de determinar-

La seguridad de la declaración deja a más de uno de los miembros del gabinete ahí reunidos con la boca seca y la incomodidad a flor de piel.

* * *

><p>Agosto-14-1999, Centro de Apoyo a Damnificados No. 34-C, Condado de Essex, Inglaterra<p>

-Lisa necesito tu ayuda aquí hija- Sarah y Lisa Hayes están como voluntarias en la capital distrital sirviendo en uno de los albergues improvisados levantados para atender a las víctimas y damnificados de los terremotos producidos por el impacto de Tanatos

-En un momento mamá…- Lisa termina de servirle raciones a un grupo de damnificados y se acerca a su madre -¿en qué te puedo ayudar?-

-Toma…- le entrega unos vendajes -necesito que cures a estos pequeños, los vendes y después los lleves al modulo de registro para que tomen sus datos…yo ayudare al nuevo grupo que está llegando- dice entregándole además un botiquín y dejándola con un grupo de niños que físicamente están heridos levemente pero que no pueden ocultar el miedo de vivir en días tan extraños

-Ok mama…- mientras atiende al grupo de pequeños y los distrae con canciones infantiles un joven la interrumpe muy a su pesar, la imagen de la joven junto a un grupo de niños, es una que merece ser disfrutada

-Disculpa…es tuyo el botiquín… ¿Me podrías prestar antisépticos? ya acabe con mi dotación y aún no termino con mis pacientes- le comenta un joven de cabello castaño claro y corto, de ojos negros, al tiempo que señala a un grupo de ancianos que saludan cuando notan al par de jóvenes mirar a su dirección, el joven no mayor de 18 años posee una expresión cansada, que sin embargo se nota satisfecha y tranquila a pesar del caos imperante.

-Si claro…no hay problema- una Lisa nerviosa le entrega un poco de su dotación

-¡Gracias! ¿Ya almorzaste algo? Porque si no es así puedes comer con nosotros- le propone tímidamente su colega voluntario

-Uh, no es necesario mi madre y yo almorzaremos juntas en cuanto ella se desocupe- contesta apresuradamente por alguna razón se siente nerviosa

-Bien…de nuevo gracias…disculpa no se tu nombre- responde algo decepcionado

-Lisa…Lisa Hayes-

-Riber, Karl Riber, mucho gusto de conocerte Lisa- le extiende la mano y Lisa le corresponde con un fuerte apretón

-¡Mucho gusto Señor Riber!- le dice jugando y consigue que Karl sonría un poco

-El placer es mío señorita Hayes- es la repuesta de él mientras se aleja sonriéndole y haciendo que Lisa se sonroje.

-¡Lisa! ¡Ven aquí¡- llama su madre

-Uff…¡ya voy mama!- conteniendo un bufido de frustración y cansancio se levanta y se dirige donde su madre a ayudarla en su labor

* * *

><p>Septiembre-5-1999 Carretera I-25 a 50km al Este de Reno ,Nevada, E.U.A<p>

-Bien entonces de acuerdo al mapa tomaremos la carretera I-15 y estaremos en la soleada California para el anochecer muchachos- Voltea y les dice a sus hijos en especial a Rick pero este solo le voltea la cara y finge seguir dormido.

-Uhmm…- es la única contestación que recibe de Rick que aún sigue molesto con su padre por haber salido de Wyoming por falta de trabajo y viajar hasta California por un contrato de trabajo para el Departamento de Agricultura.

-Ya se le pasará Pop…es solo que aún es un niño y no entiende que los padres deben velar por el bienestar de sus hijos aún si eso implica tomar decisiones que no son fáciles- Roy trata de animarlo lo que le gana una sonrisa débil de Pop

-Sabes que esta no es la vida que quería para ustedes- dice algo melancólico el mayor de los Hunter

-Pero es la vida que nos toco viejo, así que tenemos que vivirla con la mano de cartas que se nos dio-

-Mierda…a veces olvido que eres hijo de ese desgraciado de Dan Fokker- la sonrisa regresa al viejo al recordar a su antiguo camarada y padre biológico de Roy

-En realidad esa es de mama Joy, Pop…nos lo decía a Rick y a mí cuando tú llegabas de tus noches de farra- el tono de Roy era entre reclamo y juego pero Mitchell se sintió avergonzado de no haber sido un buen esposo para ella, aunque nunca la golpeo, la insulto o engaño, estando ebrio, sabe bien que esas no son las únicas maneras de lastimar a la persona que amas.

-Oye tampoco te pongas así Pop, digo no eres perfecto pero nunca nos ha faltado techo, comida o cariño-

-¿Qué me dices de estabilidad y buena educación?- pregunta el viejo

- Tres de Cinco no está TAN mal Pop, además tenemos que vivir la vida con la mano de cartas que se nos dio- Rick que había estado escuchando la conversación decide unirse a la misma, con la frase favorita de su madre, lo que provoca las carcajadas de todos en la camioneta

-Bueno tuve suerte de encontrarme con su madre…y de tenerlos a ustedes chicos-

-Si Pop eres un idiota con suerte- le responde Roy, las carcajadas no pararían por un buen tiempo.

* * *

><p>Marzo-6-2000 Londres, Inglaterra<p>

En un café ubicado en uno de los centros comerciales de Londres, dos personas trataban de pasar el tiempo libre que tenían para ellos, el primero en casi un mes

-Así que estoy considerando mis opciones en este momento, mis profesores creen que puedo terminar hasta un año antes la preparatoria y bueno después de eso será decir cuál será mi carrera, seguir con la música, tomar Leyes, Historia o Medicina… ¿Karl me estas escuchando?- pero su novio está atento al televisor.

"Los recientes brotes de violencia en África del Norte, así como en el sureste de Asia, debido a la falta de acción de sus autoridades para paliar y subsanar las consecuencias de la crisis energética y alimentaria por la que atraviesan debido a la influencia de Tanatos, amenazan con derrumbar a diversos gobiernos e incluso diseminarse por regiones que se encuentran en una relativa calma…"

-Mmm…- el gruñido y la expresión de frustración fueron de Karl fueron evidentes en Lisa

-¿Qué pasa Karl?- está preocupada por últimamente parece estar enojado y ansioso por todo, ni siquiera el hecho de que es la primera vez que pueden verse en 2 semanas parece poder distraerlo.

-¿Todo bien en la escuela?- Karl anhela ser médico con todas sus fuerzas, llevo cursos preparatorios desde que tenía 14 años, se ha entrenado a conciencia y preparado académicamente para eso, el conocerlo hace 9 meses en un refugio ayudando a las personas era solo una parte de lo que lo había atraído a él.

-Bien dentro de lo que cabe amor, es solo que bueno, la gente allí no pareciera tener conciencia de los tiempos en que se viven y eso es frustrante para mi cariño, todo lo que piensan es en terminar establecer su consultorio privado o entrar en alguna clínica privada y eso es todo, son muy pocos los que piensan en las personas que van a estar bajo sus cuidados-

El resentimiento era claro en él, los Riber no eran una familia pobre, pero si eran la típica familia de clase media Inglesa, con un padre que trabaja como supervisor en un astillero naval y una madre que es maestra de primaria, con dos hijos por velar, costearle una carrera en una de las más prestigiosas y caras escuelas de medicina a su hijo mayor era casi imposible, sin recurrir a grandes sacrificios, por suerte una beca parcial que había obtenido al entrar subsanaba un poco el esfuerzo.

-Karl…- este la mira y se muerde los labios -¿Has considerado lo que te plantee?- Lisa insiste en su idea de que Karl se aliste en la Armada para realizar sus estudios de medicina

-Lisa no empecemos…con eso, no de nuevo amor- no es que Karl odiara a los militares, los consideraba un mal necesario del mundo moderno a decir verdad, pero había hecho lo imposible para no involucrarse con ellos, con todo y que su mejor amigo considerara alistarse en la Armada y que su novia resultara además de ser menor de edad, la hija de un Comodoro.

-Karl escucha se que tienes tus reservas sobre servir en la milicia, pero escucha…si haces tú cambio a la Armada Real, tendrás una educación de primer nivel, con opción a estudios de postgrado…claro servirás un periodo equivalente a tu instrucción pero si te trasladas después de tu año de inducción, para tu especialización servirás menos, digamos 3-4 años y pides tu baja, ya llevas un semestre prácticamente, puedes iniciar los trámites para tu traslado en el siguiente y terminar tus estudios en 4 años, más otros 4 años de servicio y bueno, creo que entiendes el panorama- Lisa está decida a hacerle aceptar su propuesta, por lo que prepara su último movimiento.

-Además estarás haciendo algo no solo por tu país, sino por el mundo, eres un médico ayudaras a las personas, no les harás daño Karl- los ojos verdes de Lisa se clavan en él pidiéndole que considere su propuesta.

-Bien lo pensaré- dice rindiéndose ante ella, algo que se ha convertido en costumbre en él, pero que no le molesta -…podemos seguir tomando nuestro café-

-Karl…hay algo que tengo que decirte- ella está nerviosa y eso pone en alerta a Riber

-¿Qué es Lisa?-

-Mi papa regresa en un mes…ya nos aviso, está en Australia en estos momento, pero saldrá pronto y bueno, yo…- toma aire y lo mira

-Si te entiendo… ¿quieres presentarme con él verdad?- Karl no está seguro de cómo reaccionar, conocer al padre de Lisa, ahora que sabe quién es le produce una gran incomodidad.

-Sí…- la seguridad desaparece en ella reemplazada por nerviosismo

-Bien puedo hacerlo, digo tu madre acepto nuestra relación, tu papa puede ser difícil pero no tanto digo, soy un buen chico, apuesto, atento, educado…le voy a caer bien-

-Y modesto sobretodo…"Carly"- el tono sarcástico hizo que ambos voltearan topándose con un chico de cabello rubio castaño y ojos negros, alto y delgado, con una expresión juguetona en su rostro

-¡Tammy…llegas tarde! Como siempre supongo, creí que no vendrías, la Armada te soltó eh- Karl le revira a su amigo su nombre de juego, mientras se levanta a abrazarlo fuertemente.

-Y perderme como atormentas a la princesa con tus cambios de humor, ni loco- Ethan Kramer era la imagen de lo que los jóvenes llaman "jock", un chico que parece tenerlo todo, apariencia, atleta consumado, posición económica, don con las mujeres, que otros hombres consideraran que es una competencia injusta, puesto que se queda con 9 de 10 mujeres, excepto que cuando se conocieron los tres Lisa prefirió a Karl haciéndola esa 1 de 10.

Ethan y Karl eran día y noche, cuando los comparaban, el primero desinhibido y seguro, el segundo introvertido y tímido, de alguna manera han sido amigos durante más 10 años, desde que se conocieron en un almuerzo de la compañía naviera en la que trabaja el padre de Karl ofreció para el grupo inversionista que la adquirió y donde el padre de Ethan es uno de los miembros de la mesa directiva, a pesar de no compartir orígenes, escuela, ni estilos de vidas, uno de ellos se las ingeniaba siempre para pasar los veranos con el otro y de alguna manera esa improbable amistad floreció a pesar de las diferencias de opinión, carácter y personalidad.

-Hola Ethan, es bueno verte- dice con una sonrisa Lisa

-Lo mismo digo princesa- a Lisa le irrita el "nombre de juego" que le dieron Karl y Ethan pero ya se acostumbro, a veces pareciera que

-¿Y bien listos para el cine?-

-Solo te esperábamos a ti- los tres se levantan de la mesa con Karl y Lisa tomados de la mano y se dirigen a la sala de cine.

* * *

><p>Marzo-15-200, GreenMist, Valle de San Fernando, California, E.U.A.<p>

-"La Liga Africana de Naciones ha solicitado formalmente a la ONU el envío de fuerzas paz para proporcionar seguridad a los convoyes con ayuda humanitaria en los siguientes países Marruecos, Tunez, Libia, Somalia, Etiopia…. ¡ESTO está llegando…!"- la voz del anunciador llamo la atención del pequeño Rick que estaba ocupado con sus deberes escolares mientras que afuera Pop y Roy se encargaban de revisar y adaptar los aviones con el equipo de fumigación que habían adquirido y con los que trabajaban en la zona del Valle de San Fernando, una zona que se había vuelto más importante aún por su potencial agropecuario para el Oeste de los E.U.A y que vive una especie de bonanza para aquellos dedicados a brindar servicios especializados como son fumigaciones aéreas o la creación de tormentas

-¡Pop, Roy…algo paso¡- los llama furiosamente y los dos entran a la casa remolque

-"…Podemos confirmar que un convoy con ayuda y personal de la ONU, además con miembros de la Agencia de Desarrollo Internacional de los E.U. fue asaltado…y sus miembros aproximadamente 76 personas entre locales y extranjeros asesinados en Nigeria, de ellos cerca de 25 eran Norteamericanos…- las imágenes mostraban como milicianos quemaban vehículos, arrastraban cadáveres y disparaban al aire celebrando su "victoria" al tiempo de que amenazaban con repetir las acciones si más injerencia extranjera llegaba a su país -"…La Casa Blanca dará una conferencia en breve"-

Roy no se queda a escuchar el boletín de prensa, sale de la casa remolque y comienza a ir de un lado a otro en la pequeña granja que compraron hace poco, esta es la gota que derramo el vaso para él, ya no puede quedarse sin hacer nada por más tiempo, Pop lo observa por unos momentos, sabe lo que está pensando, ha hablado con él del tema recurrentemente durante los últimos tiempos y sabe de antemano la decisión que Roy esta por tomar aún así se acerca a él para confirmar sus sospechas.

-Bien muchacho ¿qué va a ser…?- el viejo sabe la respuesta aún antes de que este diga algo, lo ve en sus ojos

-Lo siento…se que ya hemos hablado de esto, pero…no voy a poder cumplir con mi palabra de ayudarte con el negocio Pop…- hay desolación en sus ojos, es difícil para él enfrentar al hombre que lo ha criado por 15 años sin sentir que lo está defraudando, el que estuvo con cuando lloro a sus padres, que le enseño a jugar football y beisbol, lo llevo al doctor cuando enfermaba, a la escuela, le dio consejos cuando empezó a salir con chicas…y le enseño a volar, eso que para él era algo más poderoso que cualquier adicción, fue ese hombre quien le enseño todo lo que sabe y hay que saber sobre el vuelo y la vida y le está pagando de esa manera.

-…me voy a enlistar, el mundo es diferente desde el impacto y aunque soy optimista, bueno, la verdad no sabemos qué es lo que pasara mañana o dentro de 10 años, quizás nada, quizás una guerra o varias Pop, yo puedo hacer algo, mi parte aunque pequeña puede ser importante, no quiero que pase les pase nada a ustedes 2 son mi familia y…- se detiene cuando ve a su padre tomarlo de los hombros.

-Roy no tienes que explicarme nada, después de todo lo que hemos hablado, entiendo porque lo estás haciendo, sé que me has prestado atención cuando te he comentado mis propias experiencias, no me agrada, pero ya eres un adulto y esta es tú decisión…aunque difícil es reconocerlo, tarde o temprano tenías que irte hijo…-

-¡Gracias Pop! Sé que no es fácil y también se que podría no regresar a casa, pero ustedes valen la pena el sacrificio- el alivio cruza por la cara de Roy, aunque es momentáneo cuando ve la expresión de Pop

- Hijo…quien me preocupa es Rick, ustedes dos son hermanos sino por sangre si por lazos de crianza y esto lo va afectar mucho, aún es pequeño para entender varias cosas…no ha superado del todo perder a su madre y bueno…- Roy se queda en silencio en sus meditaciones no había considerado el impacto que su partida tendría en Rick, súbitamente la tensión acompañada de ansiedad crece en él, el tener que explicarle a su hermano el porqué deberá ausentarse por un buen tiempo de su hogar e incluso la posibilidad de no volver en absoluto, no es algo de lo que se sienta capaz de realizar.

-Entiendo, creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es hablar con y explicarle la situación…solo que necesito valor para hacerlo- responde avergonzado

-No te preocupes muchacho, podemos darle la noticia en la cena- le palmea la espalda mientras regresan a la casa remolque.

* * *

><p>Abril-1-2000, Base MacDill de la Fuerza Aérea de E.U.A., Florida, E.U.A<p>

-Bien estamos ya estamos todos según parece- mira a las pantallas de video y se dispone a iniciar la reunión

-Buenos Días y Buenas Noches, damas y caballeros, confío en que todos hayan examinado los documentos enviados personalmente por nuestros embajadores…creo que todos ya han dilucidado por la magnitud de la tarea en cuestión, que ninguno de nuestros países puede emprenderla por sí solo- por un momento Peter Decker observa a sus contrapartes de Rusia, China, Francia e Inglaterra, como él han debido enfrentan diversas crisis tanto humanitarias como económicas y sociales debido a la emergencia, sus facciones se observan cansadas y a la vez endurecidas por los últimos meses de continuo y desgastante trabajo.

-Eso es cierto sin embargo…se trata de un objetivo titánico, requeriría de una cooperación sin precedentes a niveles científicos y militares- el presidente Ruso dice contemplando la carpeta a su disposición

-Por no hablar de bastante costoso y de largo plazo aún con nuestras agencias de investigación y desarrollo, pasarían varios años para siquiera ver la tecnología planteada en su etapa prototipos siquiera- El PM Ingles suena un tanto escéptico ante la propuesta.

-Pero realizable, si todos unimos nuestros esfuerzos, cierto es que en nuestras actuales condiciones una inversión de tal magnitud es difícil de "vender" al público en general, pero la sola idea en que en un futuro cercano, una situación similar vuelva a repetirse debería ser motivo suficiente para ponernos en acción- Decker apela al hecho de que prácticamente todos los presentes han sido tachados de incompetentes al no haber tenido una solución alternativa a la crisis originada por el meteoro.

-Comprendemos eso señor Presidente, pero entenderá que tenemos nuestros recelos, de que esta tecnología caiga en manos…menos favorables para alguno de nuestros gobiernos- el representante Chino expresa uno de los recelos más importantes para todos en la mesa.

-Secretario Li Cheng, estoy consciente que entre todos nuestros países existen diferencias en estructura social, económica, política y de valores entre otros fundamentos…pero la realidad es que si alguno de nuestros países realizara esta tarea por si solo…pasarían décadas para lograr ver resultados tangibles-

-Esta propuesta, es de momento eso propuesta, tampoco se trata de algo desconocido para nuestras respectivas ramas de Investigación de Avanzada ya hay gente que tiene experiencia en dichas aéreas, que no necesariamente trabaja en el sector gubernamental, no empezaremos de cero…- Agrega Margot Poluain la Presidente Francesa, que de momento parece ser la más entusiasmada con la idea

-Si me permite señor presidente, plantea un caso interesante ¿deberíamos recurrir al sector civil privado, para obtener una visión y solución independiente del problema?- El Ingles vuelve a expresar otra duda colectiva

-Precisamente Ministro Rhysling, en el sector civil al menos en 3 de nuestros países hay individuos que han conducido estudios al menos a nivel teórico o de campo de pruebas limitado, de mucho de lo que estamos proponiendo…-

-¿No estará sugiriendo que compartamos nuestros secretos tecnológicos espaciales y científicos, con personal extranjero no autorizado? Porque eso es algo que todos consideramos implausible-

-No Presidente Kutuzov…esta fase preliminar solo involucraría a personal autorizado por cada país, si se decide seguir adelante en conjunto, deberemos todos de coincidir en la cantidad de información y su nivel de secreto que compartiremos…-

-Uhmm…es una propuesta interesante pero entenderá que deberemos consultarla con los diversos actores de nuestros gobiernos- El Secretario Cheng no ha abandonado sus recelos pero al menos se muestra abierto a la propuesta.

-Eso es evidente damas y caballeros pero me gustaría concluir recalcando primero que nada que dado que se trata de un tema delicado, la discreción será nuestra mejor aliada en caso de obtener la luz verde para el proyecto, lo segundo sería que termináramos con un consenso sobre el nivel de compromiso que cada uno de nuestros países posee para llevar a cabo dicha empresa…-

Después de acordar sostener pláticas periódicas con los demás jefes de estado, la video conferencia termina y un hombre cansado trata de relajarse en su sillón de la oficina presidencial improvisada, había estado en medio de una gira de trabajo en el Sur, Sureste de su país para evaluar el progreso de los programas de apoyo y reconstrucción cuando llego el reporte de la comisión designada para evaluar mecanismos de respuesta y prevención.

Cuando sus asesores le explicaron la magnitud del esfuerzo requerido supo sin lugar a dudas que no podrían realizarlo solo, así que tomo la decisión de compartir la información y las ideas de la comisión con sus pares miembros del Concejo de Seguridad.

-Señor Presidente…el Dr. Lang desea verlo-

-Humh…hágalo pasar Lucy-

-Dr. Lang buenas tardes…me sorprende su visita, creí que nos veríamos en una semana-

-Tuve una junta con el Asesor de Seguridad Nacional, señor, la Armada me ha solicitado colaboración con un proyecto y supuse que no haría daño saber de que trataba…después supe lo del reporte de la comisión Tripartita y las "soluciones" que propone…-

-Ya veo, debo suponer que no está del todo de acuerdo con la valoración que se hace del problema…-

-Señor Presidente no soy ingenuo, esa clase de investigación que propone en dicho proyecto se ha hecho durante años, pero debe darse cuenta del peligro que representa, el apoyo institucional a esta clase de trabajo…-

-Dr. Lang entiendo sus reservas…pero le aseguro que tomaremos las medidas pertinentes para asegurar el adecuado control y uso de las tecnologías del proyecto…-

-Señor Presidente, no es cuestión de controles o compromisos…sino de tiempo, usted puede ser el impulsor de dicha iniciativa pero sus sucesores deberán cargar con la responsabilidad y las consecuencias de tomar este camino…yo estoy dispuesto a participar en el mismo, al haber teorizado varios de los principios usados como base del reporte en cuestión, es mi responsabilidad el hacer lo posible para que no haya mal uso de dicha tecnología-

-Entiendo Dr. Lang le agradezco la sinceridad con la que ha demostró sus motivos y también considero dejarlo participar en el equipo…como dije antes será bueno tenerlo a bordo del proyecto- le da un apretón de manos y despide al científico y de nuevo se asienta en su sillón reflexionando sobre las posibilidades ente él.

* * *

><p>Abril- 9-2000, Aeropuerto Internacional de Newark, Nueva Jersey, E.U.A.<p>

La sala de espera del Aeropuerto estaba atestada como era lo normal los lunes entre los pasajeros que iban y venían, el ajetreo constante del personal de servicios y de seguridad de la terminal que no son conocidos por ser los más educados, pero nada de eso le importaba a la anciana mujer afroamericana, no cuando su corazón había sufrido una perdida tan devastadora que le oprimía el corazón y acabo con sus esperanzas, sin embargo una llamada del Departamento de Estado se la devolvió hace 3 semanas.

-Atención el vuelo United-345 proveniente de Barajas llegara por la puerta D-15, en 10 minutos- la voz del servicio de anuncios interrumpe su constante vigilancia de las ventanas de la sala de espera, ahora sabe dónde buscar sin perder más tiempo, se dirige hacia la puerta.

Trata de distinguir a las personas que busca, pero su vista le hace una mala pasada a su edad y mientras los pasajeros pasan no logra reconocer a quienes espera…por un momento cree que le dieron la información mal pero en eso distingue a dos jóvenes chico y chica acompañados de un pequeño saliendo del túnel que conecta al avión con la terminal y acelera el paso

-¿Porque no podíamos habernos quedado con la Señora Okubo, Claudia?- el más pequeño de los tres de unos 6 años, aunque entiende él porque tuvieron que dejar su hogar, no está a gusto con la decisión

-Ya te lo dijimos varias veces Bowie, porque aquí esta nuestra familia y era lo que nuestros padres querían, si nos quedamos con Rosie todo este tiempo fue por los trámites para conseguir la autorización para salir del país…- El chico de en medio le contesta a pesar de tener cerca de 13 años es bastante alto para su edad, lo mismo para su hermana de unos 16 años ambos poseen ojos color miel regalo de sus padres mientras que su pequeño hermano tiene ojos negros

-Pequeño escucha, yo entiendo que no querías irte de Lagos, creciste ahí toda la vida es la tierra de mi mama y tía Lilia, pero debíamos hacerlo, no era seguro quedarnos en ese lugar por más tiempo, aquí en Nueva York estaremos mejor, además nana Teri está aquí y estoy segura que te gustara…- ni bien ha terminado de hablar una fuerte voz que corresponde a una vieja mujer que corriendo avanza y los llama.

-¡Claudia…Vincent…chicos…Gracias al cielo!- exclama al tiempo de rodear a los tres con un fuerte abrazo que lleva implícito todo el dolor, la desesperación y alivio que puede sentir en estos momentos

-¡Nana!- es la única respuesta de los dos mayores y por unos momentos gruesas lágrimas escurren por todos.

-¡Mis niños…no saben cuánto me alegra que estén bien!- dice con emoción quebrada -…cuando dieron la noticia, fue como si me mataran en vida- Teri Grant no deja de abrazar a sus nietos, lo único que queda de su hijo Samuel Grant que trabajaba en África como misionero desde hace más de 20 años y que hizo de Nigeria su hogar permanente, donde conoció a su esposa y estableció sus hogar…

-Déjame verte Claudia…cielos eres hermosa, como tu madre pequeña- le dice mientras juega con el cabello corto pero rizado de esta -¿cuánto tiempo paso desde que estuvieron la última vez que los vi?-

-Un año abuela cuando Claudia y yo venimos a pasar el verano contigo-

-Es cierto…Vince mira que grande estas jovencito, cielos si sigues así llegara el momento en que no quepas en la cama…- notando al pequeño que se escondía detrás de las piernas de su hermana, Teri sonríe -…y tú debes de ser el pequeño Bowie ¿Estoy en lo correcto?- el chiquillo asiente con una sonrisa diminuta

-La última vez que te vi apenas tenías unos meses de edad- se agacha para quedar a la altura del pequeño tocándole la cabeza -tienes los ojos de tu madre…- Bowie no puede aguantar mientras abraza a su abuela comienza a llorar recordando a sus padres.

La vida de Claudia, Vince y Bowie era casi perfecta, hasta hace 2 meses cuando las revueltas por alimentos que atraviesan toda África llegaron a Nigeria, en un esfuerzo por ayudar, los padres de los chicos se ofrecieron a guiar al personal de la ONU en el suministro de convoyes humanitarios junto con sus esposas y fueron todos asesinados cuando una de las tantas gavillas armadas que pululan en la zona asalto el convoy y mato a todos los ocupantes, la falta de comunicación ya de por sí difícil en la región se agravo con los daños a las telecomunicaciones ocasionados por Tanatos, los reportes esporádicos hicieron temer a la abuela Grant que toda su familia había perecido, afortunadamente no había sido así.

Suburbios de Rochester, Nueva York, E.U.A.

-¿Entonces este será mi cuarto?- un niño algo regordete y de cabello rebelde de 8 años pregunta con un tono melancólico, mirando a su alrededor notando las paredes amarillo canario, con el techo azul y las cortinas blancas, se parece mucho a su antiguo cuarto excepto que ya no está en Toronto, Canadá, sino en Rochester, Nueva York

-Si Ben, lo pintamos de amarillo…sabemos que es tu color favorito- prudentemente Magda Sterling evita mencionar que fueron los padres recientemente fallecidos del pequeño quienes le comentaron ese detalle

-¿Por qué no desempacas Ben? Antes de que Tom y los chicos regresen y podamos almorzar todos juntos…- espera distraer al niño de sus meditaciones

-Está bien tía Mage…- y como robot comienza a desempacar, mientras que una aturdida mujer baja las escaleras y se dispone a terminar el almuerzo antes de que el resto de su familia llegue.

Ben examina los alrededores del cuarto tiene una mesa de trabajo, su cama, un closet, afuera está el baño que va a compartir con los hijos de su nuevos padres, debería estar feliz que un amigo tan cercano de su madre lo haya adoptado, después de que su familia murió en una de las replicas que afectaron a la provincia de Ontario y a su país durante el último año, se había quedado solo, pasaron semanas antes que las personas que manejaban el albergue donde se quedo notaran ese detalle y buscaran frenéticamente a algún familiar que pudiera hacerse cargo del pequeño... no hallaron a nadie.

-Tierra a niño troglodita… ¿estás con nosotros panzón?- una voz traviesa y totalmente descarada perteneciente a un chico de su misma edad, aunque mucho más delgado, de cabello azul y lentes interrumpe sus pensamientos

-Lo peor de tener que vivir aquí…es que ahora voy a ver tu horrible cara todos los días ojón- responde levantándose y se dirige a chico parado al umbral de la puerta

-Admítelo gordo, no duraras una noche sin que le pidas a Dana dormir con ella, porque le tienes miedo al Coco-

-¡Cállate mentecato! Eso solo fue una vez hace 2 años- habla mientras le aplica una llave al cuello a su amigo

-Si claro por eso tratabas de verla cambiarse su traje de baño el verano pasado-

-¡Te digo que te calles o ella te va a oír¡- mientras que el forcejeo los hace caer a la cama

-No hace falta Ben…ya lo hice- la respuesta congela a los gladiadores y ambos voltean para observar la entrada del cuarto, ahí los observa con una expresión serena que no revela rasgo de emoción alguna, una chica de unos 13-14 años, alta a comparación de ambos, rubia de cabello corto, de físico delgado y atlético

-¿Decías Max?-

-Nada hermana…solo que Ben trataba de verte desnuda…la verdad no sé porque eres un palillo no tienes trasero o t…- antes de que pudiera terminar recibe una nueva llave al cuello

-Palillo…valientes palabras del enano que sueña con su profesora de matemáticas…que tiene 40 y esta gorda-

-Jajaja… ¿eso es cierto Max?- Ben ahora es quien se ríe

-No está gorda…solo robustita y no me gusta solo me llamaba la atención- trata de defenderse

-Y te burlas de que yo quiera ver a Dana desnuda… ¡ouch! No espera era broma…- Ben recibe ahora otra llave al cuello

-Como veo que ambos están de impertinentes creo que va siendo hora de que los vuelva a reeducar par de gremlins- dice con una expresión en la cual le brillan los ojos.

-No Dana…mama y papa están abajo- Max apenas puede respirar

-Si…pueden subir…- Ben agrega

-No se preocupen no vivirán lo suficiente para contarlo- contesta apretando sus cuellos aún más fuerte.

* * *

><p>Abril-12-2000, Finca Dravelltown, Danbury, Essex, Inglaterra<p>

_-"Esto no puede estar saliendo peor aun si lo quisiera"- _La expresión de Lisa es una de fastidio y desesperación bien disimulada, cortesía de observar a su madre por tantos años, lo cierto es que el reencuentro con su padre después de más de año y medio de no verlo se estaba tornando rápidamente en agridulce casi amargo, cortesía de presentarle a su Karl como su novio.

-Bien joven Riber…entiendo que deseas cambiarte de universidad, a la Real Academia Naval de Medicina- el Comodoro Hayes hace lo posible para sonar educado, pero es obvio para todos los presentes que está fallando miserablemente.

Había ansiado reencontrarse con su familia, por largo tiempo, el tour de servicio extendido cortesía de Tanatos lo había dejado agotado emocional y anímicamente, por eso la llegada a la Base Naval de Portsmouth, habían sido la mejor noticia en mucho tiempo para él ahí estaban su esposa la imagen de una dama con ese vestido azul sin mangas, arreglada lo justo, sin hacer aspavientos ni llamar la atención y su pequeña Lisa vestida con un conjunto rosa y blanco, como su madre no necesitaba maquillaje.

Era la imagen típica del marino que regresa, reencontrando a su familia que lo ha esperado fielmente…excepto que el cuadro era arruinado por el joven de pantalón y saco kaki parado junto a su hija…

-Sí señor…el Colegio Imperial no era para mí, necesitaba un cambio de ambiente- Karl trata de relajar la situación pero el padre de Lisa no piensa dejar el tema.

-¿Cómo le perjudicaba el ambiente, a un joven como usted?- mientras vuelve a recorrer de pies a cabeza al joven sentado frente a él en el sillón del recibidor en Dravelltown

-Lisa acompáñame por unos refrigerios- Sarah se levanta llevándose a Lisa antes de que esta pueda protestar, su padre y Karl deben hablar y los dejan solos por unos momentos

-Bueno señor como se lo he comentado a Lisa, la mentalidad es diferente, demasiado materialista e indiferente…muchos de mis casi ex compañeros, tienen una visión distorsionada de la vida…no conocen el mundo real…creen que los demás les deben respeto y admiración por ser miembros de una familia con influencia o poder y simplemente mis ideas no encajan en ese lugar…- su respuesta es sincera y espera que el Comodoro pueda verlo

-Familias con influencia y poder uhmm…Los Hayes hemos servido a esta nación desde hace más de tres siglos, incluso antes de unirnos a la Armada Real, sabemos lo que es trabajar duro, los sacrificios y conocemos el mundo exterior jovencito…la crianza de Lisa no solo es producto de nuestra ganada con honesto esfuerzo, sino de las experiencias que nuestra familia ha acumulado durante años…no es correcto que generalice de esa forma- Donald sermonea a Riber en un intento por demostrar su superioridad y tantear el carácter del pretendiente de su hija

-No lo hice señor…por eso dije muchos de mis ex compañeros…sobre Lisa es una mujer excepcional señor, y es diferente a todas las que he conocido antes…- contesta seguro de él aunque su irritación ya es evidente

-Seguro que si no tiene que recordármelo…alguien como usted debió conocer a muchas antes de fijarse en una niña como mi hija y dígame ¿Qué piensa hacer una vez terminado su periodo de servicio?-

-Entrar al sistema de salud pública, si es posible tomar un curso sobre cirugía pediátrica…no deseo quedarme toda la vida en la Armada, no creo en la violencia como método para resolver los problemas y no creo que a Lisa le guste que le llamen niña-

-Lisa es mi hija, mi niña, mi bebe si quiere verlo de esa manera y la puedo llamar como desee… Riber y tengo que decirle que no me gusta un hombre que se une a algo en lo que no cree me parece una hipocresía principalmente si se une a la Armada y no comparte sus valores e ideales, nosotros defendemos la libertad y la humanidad como podemos no somos vulgares asesinos- los ojos del Comodoro brillan de furia

-Ya veo- contesta Karl igualmente enojado

Antes de que pudieran proseguir Sarah y Lisa entran al recibidor con té y panecillos, los sirven, pasaran el resto de la tarde hablando de cosas triviales y mientras Lisa lo despide en el jardín de la finca

-Te juro que prefiero una hora con el dentista a volver hablar con tu padre…-

-¡Karl! no seas injusto con él, regresa de una larga ausencia y bueno se encuentra con que…-

-Su hija menor de edad sale con un universitario, que entrara a la Armada solo para ahorrarse dinero y aprovechar sus conexiones…- el sarcasmo lástima a Lisa

-Tienes razón tal vez debimos dejar el encuentro para otro momento- dice al tiempo de bajar mirada y cruzar los brazos

-Amor discúlpame…yo sé que es difícil para ti…pero tu papa me odia-

-No te odia…dale tiempo para conocerte y veras como cambiara su actitud- Lisa trata de animarlo a él y a ella consiguiendo una leve sonrisa de su novio, que se acerca la besa suavemente en los labios y sube al coche que le pidió prestado a Ethan.

-Te llamo en cuanto llegue a Londres…Adiós amor- arranca y se marcha

-Adiós Karl- contesta en voz baja

Mirándolos por una de las ventanas de su estudio ubicado en el 2do. Piso, Donald Hayes se fuerza a mirar la escena, con cada minuto que pasa y los gestos de su hija hacia Karl, se siente cada vez más molesto y luego lo ve besarla.

-Es un buen chico Donald, no tenías porque tratarlo así- Sarah le comenta a su marido pero este no responde solo observa como el auto se va y ve a Lisa entrar a la casa

-Sarah llama a Lisa, quiero hablar con ella-

La Sra. Hayes solo puede menear la cabeza su esposo puede llegar a ser muy necio cuando se lo propone.

-De acuerdo solo escucha lo que tiene que decirte antes de que digas algo que todos lamentemos- sale del estudio para llamar a su hija mientras que Donald Hayes, se sienta en su sillón detrás de su escritorio murmurando.

-No quiero a ese tipejo cerca de ti Lisa…-

* * *

><p>Mayo-18-2000, GreenMist, Valle de San Fernando, California, E.U.A<p>

-¡Bien…aquí es donde me bajo!- trata de hacer un chiste, aunque su padre sonríe su hermano tiene una expresión triste que hace que el despedirse de ellos resulte más difícil

-Querrás decir donde te subes…- Rick le contesta con algo de resentimiento y tristeza al señalar el autobús que lo llevara al centro de alistamiento e instrucción básica, gracias a los contactos de Pop y su currículo considerable como piloto civil, pudo entrar a un curso especial para candidatos a oficial en reserva, al cabo de año y medio de clases, empezara su entrenamiento de vuelo y en 1 año más ya estará volando en algún escuadrón.

-Hey Rick vamos cachorro, creí que ya habíamos hablado de esto…- la verdad es que le está costando despedirse de su hermano menor, en especial cuando cayó en cuenta que sería la primera vez que se separarían por un largo periodo de tiempo, a pesar de saber que puede visitarlos durante sus permisos todos saben que no será lo mismo.

-Roy, muchacho recuerda lo que hemos hablado, no trates de lucirte en frente de tus instructores o tus compañeros, eso solo te ganara enemigos que te harán la vida difícil en tus cursos, recuerda siempre prestar atención a tus compañeros, no todos pueden ser pilotos de combate y el curso de instrucción es uno de los mejores filtros para detectarlos, si los instructores no toman acción aléjate de los problemáticos…- Pop continua aconsejándolo por un rato hasta que las bocinas del autobús indican que ya es la hora de partir.

-¿Rick no te vas a despedir de tu hermano?- Pop mira al chico sabiendo que para él es especialmente difícil la separación, ha crecido toda su vida junto a Roy, decir que Rick está orgulloso de su hermano es poco, Rick prácticamente no tiene otros amigos de su edad, él y Pop son las personas con las que pasa todo el tiempo, así que naturalmente el niño está muy apegado a su hermano postizo, dado que lo conoce de toda la vida

-Roy…agáchate…- le ordena a su hermano mayor y este obedece sin chistar al tiempo que extiende sus brazos

-Recuerda que lo prometiste…tienes que regresar Roy…mas te vale que lo hagas…- murmura apenas conteniendo sus lagrimas y abrazando a su hermano mayor

-¡Lo hare cachorro! no te preocupes- dice este también llorando, al cabo de unos momentos se levanta y permite que su padre se una a ellos en su abrazo y luego sube al autobús que lo llevara a su nueva vida.

Septiembre-19-2000, Sede de la Organización Naciones Unidas Nueva York

La Asamblea General de la ONU es un evento que reúne anualmente a los líderes de todos los estados miembros para discutir asuntos ya sea concernientes a la operación de la ONU, elección de nuevos miembros a los distintos órganos de la misma, evaluar los reportes de los estudios y trabajo de las organizaciones subsidiarias, la paz y seguridad a nivel mundial…

Jamás había sido pospuesta en los más de 60 años de existencia de la ONU, pero la emergencia del año pasado no solo obligo no solo a retrasarla sino a posponerla y como no podía ser de otra manera el tema principal era el efecto de Tanatos en todos los aspectos de la vida humana en el mundo.

Desde los daños producidos en su descenso y explosión, la revelación del reajuste de las placas tectónicas y la inclinación del eje terrestre…la cantidad de víctimas mortales y la dantesca crisis humanitaria que le siguió que ha dejado a un 40% de la población a las puertas de la hambruna y que ha estirado los recursos económicos de todos los países del mundo que tratan de palear la escases de diversos bienes lo mejor que pueden.

Todo esto ha motivado el surgimiento de descontento generalizado alrededor del mundo, que dependiendo del lugar ha sido recibido con dialogo, policías antimotines o balas de diversos calibres contra los manifestantes…lo que ha provocado alzamientos en todos los continentes algunos incluso amenazan con derrocar gobiernos establecidos, la ONU realmente no puede hacer gran cosa excepto recurrir a la voluntad de su miembros y enviar ayuda humanitaria o fuerzas de paz para controlar los enfrentamiento, pero con cada día que pasa la situación se torna más crítica todavía. Mientras que la asamblea se tomaba un receso los representantes del Consejo Permanente de Seguridad se reunían a puerta cerrada en una sala aparte y cuidadosamente vigilada con el Secretario General.

La mesa se sentía pequeña, al menos para la cantidad de exasperación producida por el último reclamo del Primer Ministro Eric Robert Rhysling en contra del Secretario General Kofi Anan por permitir que el podio de la Asamblea General fuera tomado por los representantes Iraníes que hablaban de cómo el impacto de Tanatos era una conspiración sionista y que los títeres occidentales sabían la verdad y la ocultaban de todo el mundo.

-Encima tuvieron el descaro de afirmar que ellos tenían evidencia de tal confabulación y que cuando terminaran su exposición se debería votar para invadir y destruir a Israel…que se creen esos payasos…esta reunión era algo serio y la convirtieron en un espectáculo de quinta…- el amargo tono de voz no escapa a nadie, sin embargo por mucha indignación que tuviera Rhysling ese no es el tema para el cual se cito la reunión

-Primer ministro comparto su indignación…esa clase de espectáculos no son en lo absoluto productivos y si ofensivos para todos nosotros, pero creo que hay asuntos mucho más importantes que tratar- El secretario Anan como Rhysling es un político veterano, pero el último año se ha dejado sentir sobre el otrora amable hombre nacido en Ghana…la crisis humanitaria global se había dejado sentir, las medidas que los distintos países habían adoptado diferían diametralmente.

Los gobiernos más estable y/o democráticos solo apelaban a sus ciudadanos a ser mas conscientes de la nueva realidad y pedir su cooperación para el máximo aprovechamiento de los recursos disponibles, otros recurrían a medidas como implantar la ley marcial y castigos durísimos para aquellos que intentaran aprovecharse de la crisis como los acaparadores de alimentos, los menos, la situación les permitían extender el uso de medidas draconianas para seguir subyugando a su población.

Situación que ha aumentado la carga de trabajo de la ONU al ser llamada a mediar en disputas en casi todos los países del mundo, diluyendo su capacidad de respuesta lo que ha acarreado que muchos gobiernos consideren el ser miembros de la misma como una pérdida de tiempo, más que algo que pueda resultarles benéfico en las circunstancias actuales

-Lo sé señor secretario, mis disculpas- apenado Rhysling regresa a su asiento

-Primer Ministro, dama, caballeros…me llama la atención…que no se haya podido superar el impase en relación a la transferencia de tecnología relativa al "proyecto"…creí que ya se había acordado la configuración de los centros de control…-

-Sobre eso, Secretario es justamente el problema principal que nos tiene en esta situación, la etapa de evaluación de conceptos marcha viento en popa, pero la organización material es algo que nos tiene…divididos, con respecto los porcentajes de inversión inicial, de cada país y los usos de las tecnologías y herramientas derivadas del proyecto- Margot Lucille Poulain podría ser la única mujer en la mesa pero como la Presidente en funciones de Francia y antigua secretaria de economía, tenía una considerable experiencia a la hora de tratar problemas de alto nivel político, estaba consciente de los muchos intereses representados en esa mesa, el conciliar la mayoría de ellos era vital…su propio país había resultado severamente afectado y pasaran varios años para que se recuperarse, la misión consistía en mantener la estabilidad del orden mundial y para eso se necesita una ONU fuerte y unificada sin embargo…

-Su iniciativa de defensa…no nos proporciona las suficientes garantías de que no sea usada en contra nuestra…- Li Cheng el premier Chino, estaba consciente de que el grupo encabezado por los E.U.A. ya había dado muestras genuinas de tratar de resolver el impasse, pero como muchos políticos y funcionarios en su país temía que de aceptar participar en el proyecto, este lastimara severamente sus posibilidades de expandir su influencia en el Sudeste Asiático, la región había sido una de las más castigadas por Tanatos y sus efectos, la propia China había sufrido daños económicos de extrema gravedad, sin mencionar cerca de 5 millones de muertos y el doble de desplazados.

La situación para ellos no era halagadora en los próximos años, y el camino más corto a su estabilización pasaba por forzar su camino a través de las diversas disputas territoriales por los límites marinos y de la ZEE con sus vecinos.

-¡Otra vez con eso…! Los centros de mando serán operados por personal combinado, la decisión de activar los sistemas de defensa debe ser unánime y dichos centros estarán ubicados en diversos países, pero en ningún país miembro del Consejo de Seguridad- El presidente Decker hacia lo posible para no perder la paciencia con las acusaciones implícitas del Premier Chino, lo cierto es que había anticipado que su plan de Defensa Orbital tuviera resistencia, tanto interna como externamente, era algo natural y lógico, pero sus cálculos no contaban con la vehemente resistencia que había en el interior de las facciones Rusas y Chinas que veían en la iniciativa como una forma de injerencia extranjera y de presión en contra de sus interese geopolíticos y regionales.

-Japón, Alemania, Puerto Rico, Egipto, Sudáfrica, Colombia, Nueva Zelanda…podrán no ser miembros del consejo de seguridad, pero cada uno posee diferendos con nuestros gobiernos, sus reclamos con razón o sin ella, encontraran una especie de aliciente cuando la existencia del programa se haga pública…- Igor Kutuzov el Presidente Ruso, roza el verdadero meollo de los problemas y Poulain confirma sus sospechas.

-Esos países poseen gobiernos estables y democráticos, no estaremos poniendo en riesgo la considerable inversión que se planea, al colocarlos en un lugar donde grupos terroristas o criminales puedan poner sus manos en el…sin mencionar facciones y grupos partisanos, que se levanten un día… ¡y terminen con el equivalente a ADM en órbita!- el silencio impera en la sala, es claro que el Consejo esta divido y eso solo ocasionara muchos problemas a futuro.

-Bien creo que deberemos tomarnos un receso…es obvio que tenemos posturas diferentes, pero si nos tranquilizamos y analizamos los problemas más calmadamente podremos, idear una solución alternativa o por lo menos interina a estos problemas…- Robert Rhysling teme lo peor al observar los rostros endurecidos de sus contrapartes Ruso y Chino, por lo que trata de relajar la situación inmediata, espera poder hablar por separado con cada uno de los miembros del Consejo y tratar de llegar a un consenso así sea pequeño y efímero pero sus esfuerzos están destinados a fallar.

-Robert será inútil, hemos trabajado en esto por cerca de año y medio ya…si realmente hubiera posibilidades de acuerdo hace tiempo que hubiéramos escuchado un "consultaremos a nuestra gente" ó "Analizaremos la propuesta"…creo que es evidente que hemos alcanzado más que un punto muerto, un punto decisivo…- Peter Decker habla con un dejo de resignación y pragmatismo que cada vez se hace más común en él, su mente ya trabaja en escenarios para contener el daño de esta ruptura, que sin duda repercutirá en las agendas de todos los países del mundo.

-El Presidente Decker tiene razón, Primer Ministro Rhysling a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos es más que claro que hay situaciones que son insalvables, reconocemos que la intención pudiera llegar a ser benéfica pero no hay manera que mi país se mantenga con los términos actuales…- Kutuzov sabe como Decker y todos en la sala lo que esto significa pero decide no dejar duda sobre lo que se avecina -…creo que la estadía de mi país en esta organización será severamente evaluada y discutida a mi regreso a Moscú- dice mientras recoge sus documentos y los introduce en su maletín, acto seguido se incorpora y mira a sus contrapartes -Siento que deba ser de esta forma, pero nuestras diferencias son más de contenido que de estilo…-

El anuncio cae como balde de agua fría para casi todos en la mesa en especial para el Secretario Anan, no es la primera vez que ha presenciado desacuerdos en el Consejo de Seguridad, ni tampoco la primera vez que uno de sus miembros amenaza con salir del mismo, pero si la primera vez que dicha frase, es pronunciada con tal calma como si fuera una decisión que se hubiera tomado hace tiempo

-Términos en los que su grupo no piensa ceder…como el Presidente Kutuzov, también consideraremos si nuestra estadía aquí acarrea algún beneficio a la República Comunista de China…ahora con su permiso nos retiramos- Cheng repite las acciones de Kutuzov y ambos hombres salen de la sala dejando al resto en Shock.

El principio del fin para la ONU había comenzado…

* * *

><p>Octubre-22-2000 Greenwich Village, Ciudad de Nueva York, E.U.A.<p>

-"A un mes de que los gobiernos de China y Rusia anunciaran su separación momentánea de la ONU, mas de 74 países han producido declaraciones similares, en muchos casos aluden a la falta de respaldo que obtienen de lo misma, falta de recursos para la reconstrucción…el último de los países en presentar su solicitud de separación es la India…lo hace que cada día más voces se pronuncien a favor de la desaparición de la entidad…"- contrario a lo que parecía había quienes estaban prestando atención al boletín de la televisión

-Apaga ese aparato Vince- uno de sus compañeros del coro de la escuela le dice al pequeño, mientras el grupo de de muchachos afroamericanos toman un refrigerio en una cafetería después de su ensayo

-Si me lo preguntan ya era hora, de que esa farsa acabara…solo servía para que unos impusieran su voluntad sobre otros, nunca resolvieron nada, ni ayudaron a nadie- un joven llamo Darius que es además el jefe del grupo comenta con evidente desprecio

-La ONU si sirvió para muchas cosas, como el combate al hambre, enfermedades conservación del ambiente y si ayudaron en las múltiples crisis humanitarias en África, Asia, Suramérica…- Claudia no puede disimular su enojo, su abuela había pensado en que las actividades extraescolares podrían ayudar a los chicos a superar la experiencia que vivieron, y por un tiempo había funcionado, Bowie tenía un especial interés en la música y los instrumentos, Vince estaba interesado en el club de mecánica y Claudia había logrado una posición en el coro de la misma.

Los chicos Grant parecían sobrellevar el trauma de ser huérfanos pero las opiniones de chicos como Darius, se estaban volviendo masivas entre jóvenes de su edad, que se sentían decepcionados por la manera en que las cosas se estaban dando a su alrededor, hablaban como si lo supieran todo y eso era algo que le producía desazón a la mayor de los chicos Grant

-Crisis originadas por las potencias para mantener ese lugar subyugado por sus recursos naturales y no permitirles progresar, manteniendo a sus pueblos oprimidos ya sea de forma económica o cultural-

-Sin mencionar la presión de las corporaciones con intereses en dicho lugar, gobiernos títeres…-

-Luchas internas derivadas de las diferencias entre tribus, clanes, familias, por cosas desde el acceso a tierras, agua, comida, hasta deudas de honor, diferencias religiosas y demás estupideces, el hecho de que aún en estos días existan pocas personas dispuestas a pensar a largo plazo en el futuro de su nación…si vas contar la historia de África o de las partes marginadas del mundo, cuéntala por completo- Sus compañeros en la mesa se quedan perplejos ante dicha declaración, para ellos Claudia debería ser la proponente más vocal de su opinión pero se han dado cuenta que ella tiene sus propias ideas

-¡Cielos Claudia, tú mejor que nadie debería saber, que siempre hemos sido las victimas de ellos!- una de las chicas ahí reunidas expresa

-¿Victimas? ¿De los blancos?...Somalia, Darfur, Ruanda, El Congo…eso es por nombrar lo más reciente, en esos lugares ya hacíamos un buen trabajo matándonos entre nosotros antes de que los blancos llegaran a colonizarlos- Claudia no puede creer que sus amigos sean tan cerrados

-¡Olvídenlo Claudia aún esta cegada por lo que le paso!- Brian uno de los miembros mayores del club de mecánica habla sin pensar lo que le gana un puñetazo del joven Vince

-¡Lo que paso, fue que un grupo de desgraciados asesinaron a mis padres, idiota…!- trata de írsele encima, pero es detenido por su hermana.

-Brian lo siento mucho…chicos, yo bueno nos tenemos que ir- toma a su hermano y salen de la cafetería, Claudia solo puede menear la cabeza, el ser humano muchas veces se empeña en no ver lo que está enfrente de uno.

Hospital Naval de Londres

Karl sostenía la mano de Lisa, que se encontraba sentada y casi en shock con su vestido amarillo ensangrentado y su cabello desordenado, mientras los médicos informan a su padre que también tiene su uniforme manchado de sangre.

-¿Karl?- se acerca y recuesta su cabeza en el pecho

-Dime amor…- le besa la frente y vuelve a tomarle las manos

-¿Crees que ella se salve?- Lisa parecía un pálido reflejo de ella misma con la mirada vacía y en la nada, una voz completamente desesperanzada, con su voluntad y espíritu completamente hechos añicos

Horas antes en la Base Naval de Portsmouth

Se suponía que iba ser una ocasión de fiesta, la ceremonia en donde se otorgarían condecoraciones y reconocimientos al personal que conformaba el destacamento del HMS Ocean que había auxiliado a varios países a todo lo largo del Océano Pacifico en los días y meses posteriores al incidente de Tanatos, dicha ceremonia había sido pospuesta en diversas ocasiones para evitar herir las sensibilidades del publico en medio de las medidas de emergencia y de reconstrucción debida a los terremotos en el Reino Unido, personal diplomático de dichos países, autoridades del gobierno Ingles, las familias de los marinos, todo parecía estar perfecto en la explanada de la Base Naval de Portsmouth

Lisa se encontraba entusiasmada a pesar de las advertencias de su padre, ella había decido continuar con su relación con Karl, su madre había sido su mayor apoyo y su padre había tenido renuentemente que aceptar. Allí estaba él junto a ella, vestido ya con su uniforme de cadete naval, Ethan también había iniciado su instrucción como cadete de la Armada, con la esperanza de convertirse en piloto de la misma.

Su padre estaba terminando de dar su discurso, donde resaltaba la ética de trabajo y los valores de la Armada Real cuando se comenzaron a escuchar detonaciones, al principio se creyó que se trataba de salvas de cañón, excepto que estas no estaban programadas en la celebración, cuando el personal de seguridad fue visto corriendo con armas desenfundadas disparando a una camioneta que se dirigía al podio, la gente fue presa del pánico, y comenzó a correr en todas direcciones, uno de los disparos alcanza al conductor que pierde el control de la camioneta y se desvía de su curso arrollando a varias personas para finalmente estrellarse en una de las gradas dispuestas para la ceremonia.

Lo siguiente que todos recuerdan es una explosión atronadora, una inmensa bola de fuego y una onda expansiva que envía a mucha gente a volar por los cielos, cuando Lisa recobra el sentido está rodeada por su padre que posee una mirada de alivio al ver que su hija se encuentra bien

-¿Papa…que paso…donde esta mama?- se trata de incorporar pero su cuerpo se siente mareado y débil

-Lisa escúchame, ha habido un atentado hay gente herida y…muerta…tu mama fue herida pero ya hay personal que la está cuidando…la van a trasladar al hospital…necesito que vayas a casa y…-

-¡No papá iré con ella¡- Respira algo aliviada, su madre ya está siendo atendida, pero le preocupa su estado además -¿Dónde está Karl?- la pregunta le sienta mal a su padre que le indica con una mano un puesto de emergencia improvisado, antes de que pueda agregar algo, Lisa sale corriendo hasta el improvisado hospital…

_-¡por favor…que este bien Dios!- _entra a la tienda y comienza a revisar las camas, cuando escucha su voz…

-Bien manténganla presionada, necesito hacer una sutura de emergencia- les dice a los paramédicos que lo rodean, está atendiendo a un pequeño que presenta varios huesos rotos.

-¡Karl!- su voz casi se quiebra cuando este voltea y le sonríe, después reanuda su trabajo

-¡Lisa!...qué bueno que ya despertaste…- antes de que ella se acerque una mano la toma del hombro

-Cariño, lo necesitan aquí…- su padre la había alcanzado finalmente atrás de él venían dos oficiales con ordenes de llevar al Comodoro de emergencia a una reunión del Estado Mayor de la Armada.

-Pero yo puedo ayudar también…-

-Hija, necesito que me escuches, antes de ver a tu madre, tengo una reunión que atender, podrías estar al pendiente de ella la llevaran al Hospital Naval de Londres-

-Lisa escucha a tu padre…me necesitan por mi entrenamiento…tu padre necesita estar en esa reunión…serás más útil cuidando a tu madre…Ethan puede acompañarte-

-Tampoco sirvo de mucho aquí Lisa, puedo estar contigo si quieres- a regañadientes Lisa acepta y se va con Ethan y su padre

Las horas pasan en la sala de espera que estaba congestionada, el personal médico entraba y salía por cada uno de los quirófanos, las enfermeras gritaban, la Policía Naval hacia lo posible para contener a la prensa ansiosa de información, así como tratar de darles tranquilidad junto con los doctores a los familiares. Su padre finalmente se acerca con el Dr. Billing a cargo del cuidado de su madre.

-Comodoro Hayes, Señorita Lisa…su madre presenta un cuadro muy delicado…posee daños internos de consideración en los pulmones, hígado y esófago…fracturas en múltiples costillas, brazos y piernas…además de quemaduras de primar a segundo grado en el 20% del cuerpo-

-¿Dr. Billings…cuales son las probabilidades de que ella sobreviva?- Donald Hayes saca fuerzas de algún lado y hace la pregunta más difícil de su vida

Karl aprieta la mano de Lisa mientras el Dr. hace una pausa y prosigue

-Seré honesto con ustedes las probabilidades son de 50-50…pero si su esposa sobrevive le espera un proceso largo de recuperación…además Comodoro…- la pausa que hace no presagia nada bueno y Lisa y su padre se preparan para lo peor

-…Es seguro…que su esposa quede totalmente paralizada de su cintura para abajo…el daño a su columna vertebral baja es simplemente masivo como para poder ser reparado…lo siento mucho-

Para Lisa y Donald Hayes, es como si los acabara de arrollar un tren, se quedan sin habla por un tiempo, sus miradas se pierden y por varios momentos no pasa nada hasta que un grito desgarrador hace que todos miren a su alrededor

-¡MAMAAA!...-

* * *

><p>Septiembre-4-2003 Campo de Aviación improvisado a 7km de Pedro Miguel, Zona del Canal de Panamá, Panamá<p>

La Luna creciente está en su punto más alto, proyectando su luz natural sobre el campo aéreo improvisado en medio del valle, la actividad era mínima de no ser por las constantes patrullas en el perímetro de la instalación.

-Atentos todos cambio de guardia en 5 minutos preparados- desde un su posición de ventaja, el vigía observa todo desde la mira de visión nocturna montada sobre su rifle de francotirador.

-Entendido Marcador…Lanza 2-3 cuál es el último censo-

-32 hostiles confirmados en la zona de entrada 6-

-Lanza 2-1, conteo de pájaros enemigos…-

-3 helicópteros Mil Mi 8 con ametralladoras, 2 Mil Mi 35 con cohetes no guiados y 2 misiles AGM cada uno a un costado de la pista…4 cazabombarderos JH-7 en la zona de hangares en alerta, demasiada gente como para poder colocar regalos en los hangares líder…-

-Bueno, será problema del apoyo aéreo entonces, envía la info y las imágenes a mando Marcador-

-Entendido 6…enviando…- mientras el explorador del equipo envía la última actualización al cuartel que dirige la operación

-De acuerdo todos en posición 2-1 colocarás las cargas en el vehículo radar y el vehículo generador…2-3 colocaras cargas en el arsenal de la base, en cuanto comience el cambio de guardia-

-Copiado…- la radio queda en silencio por unos pocos minutos que sirven para que el Capitán 2do. Jonhatan Wolf de las Fuerzas Especiales se relaje un poco…no era esta la manera en como se suponía que debía pasar el primer cumpleaños de su hijo, hace ya una semana que se colocaron en posición de vigilancia, después de sortear las diferentes patrullas del llamado GLA y de los grupos paramilitares panameños unidos a dichas fuerzas, durante esa semana han estudiado los movimientos, rutinas y actividades en el campo de aviación improvisado a 6.5 km el Norte de las esclusas de Pedro Miguel en la ribera del llamado Corte de Gilliard o Corte Culebra como le llaman los panameños y enviar dicha información al Comando Sur en Florida, para que los jefazos ultimen detalles de la operación **"Trueno del Sur". **El nombre elegido para la segunda invasión dirigida por los E.U.A. a Panamá en menos de 20 años.

_-"En verdad el mundo se está yendo a la mierda…todo gracias a ese pedazo de roca que cayó del espacio hace 4 años"- _es la idea que la cabeza de Wolf posee durante los últimos tiempos…puede contar los dedos de una mano el número de meses que ha pasado en su casa después de su boda y del embarazo de Linda su esposa, durante los últimos 3 años desde que se formalizo la disolución de la ONU.

Todo sea dicho con sus numerosos defectos la extinta ONU fue un factor sino decisivo, si no coadyuvante para la resolución de diversas crisis políticas y sociales durante la segunda mitad del siglo XX, todo eso cambio cuando Tanatos arribo…la estructura burocrática de la misma que necesitaba de un consenso masivo entre sus miembros para al menos emitir resoluciones cuyo valor era apenas superior al papel donde está escrito, no estaba preparada para el masivo desastre que se origino después del incidente.

Rebasada en cada aspecto de su capacidad y victima de que prácticamente todos los miembros tuvieran sus propios problemas como para hacer una contribución significativa al esfuerzo mundial, con muy pocas excepciones, el descontento de los pueblos y gobiernos que se sintieron excluidos de algún apoyo, en especial con aquellos que si recibieron aunque sea un poco de asistencia.

Todo estaba listo, solo faltaba que alguien iniciara la reacción en cadena que significara el fin…esa llego en la primera Asamblea General sostenida para evaluar los efectos globales de Tanatos…el rumor entre las delegaciones sobre que los integrantes del CS estaban divididos fue confirmado cuando la delegación Rusa de la mano de su presidente anuncio en podio del salón de sesiones su separación temporal de la organización, China se sumo 1 día después…al cabo de un mes 75 países anunciaban su separación, matando así a la ONU, pocas semanas después el GLA hacia su aparición con una serie de atentados en 17 países…

Que habían culminado en la invasión para algunos, liberación para otros de Panamá, lo cierto es que Panamá no era diferente en esencia a cualquier otro país afectado por Tanatos los daños a su infraestructura y las pérdidas humanas habían rebasado la capacidad de las autoridades locales, que durante los pasados 2 años y medio habían tratado de resolver las demandas, pero el ambiente social del país había llegado a un punto crítico, se convocaron a elecciones anticipadas, que fueron suspendidas cuando un líder opositor murió en un atentado, los responsables no fueron hallados y amplios sectores de la sociedad panameña comenzaron protestas para exigir la dimisión del gobierno.

Entonces el GLA apareció de la nada y comenzó a combatir a las fuerzas del gobierno, lo que sirvió para que un coronel de las fuerzas de seguridad lograra derrocar al gobierno y elegirse a si mismo cabeza de una autoridad de transición…y negociara un trato con el GLA, que 6 meses después se ostenta como un 2do ejercito paralelo a las fuerzas panameñas y con equipo bastante sofisticado para una simple organización terrorista.

La importancia geoestratégica y económica del Canal no escapaba a nadie, por lo que de inmediato organizaciones internacionales como la Unión Europea, la OMC, Mercosur y diversas más solicitaban garantías para mantener el Canal abierto, que fueron contestadas con la amenaza implícita de volar el Canal si las nuevas tarifas por su uso no eran aprobadas, como era de esperar, lejos de disuadir a quienes propugnaban por una intervención que devolviera el orden a la nación centroamericana solo los exacerbo.

-Todo despejado…equipo 2 coloque los regalos- fueron las palabras que surgieron del radio comunicador y que pusieron a 4 figuras en marcha, cuidándose de no ser vistos o escuchados y aprovechado la oscuridad de la noche se acercan sigilosamente a su blanco, un sistema de radar montado sobre un camión tractor que controla 4 baterías de misiles antiaéreos y sobre otro que es el generador de energía para el sistema. Las cargas explosivas son colocadas de manera que no se distingan a simple vista y los hombres desaparecen sin ser vistos.

-Lanza 2-6 a Control…Fase 1 completa, árbol de navidad arreglado…pero los canarios tienen una jaula muy segura…pasamos al objetivo primario cambio- Wolf reporta el progreso de su misión

-Entendido Lanza 2-6…el Tiempo de Inicio sigue sin cambios- responde la voz

-Copiado Control- _-"Eso es una novedad"- _es raro que las cosas estén saliendo sin problemas pero no será él quien cuestione la buena suerte de su equipo tiene hasta ahora.

-Bien escuchen Lanza 2-4 te quedas con los telémetros laser indicaras las baterías de SAM cuando nuestros aviones lleguen…el resto vamos al OP apoyaremos a Gladius 1 para asegurarlo…estamos dentro del itinerario, así que no hagan nada para joderlo…que quiero irme a casa en una semana entendieron- la amenaza sale más bien como un juego y sus hombre le siguen la corriente y se dirigen al objetivo prioritario de su misión

A 150mts de altitud y volando con una velocidad cercana al Mach 1, es muy poco lo que puedes ver cuando miras hacia abajo, excepto claro que sea algo particularmente grande como el Océano Pacífico, o siendo más exactos el Golfo de Panamá o un borrón de color verduzco y café que representa el continente o más específicamente la región del Istmo de Panamá, no que eso le preocupara, lo que lo tiene inquieto es el hecho de que será la primera vez que este en combate, no uno simulado en computadoras, con sus instructores de vuelo o algún ejercicio con fuerzas aliadas, no esta vez era real y el Teniente Roy Fokker estaba ansioso.

-Sable 3-1 a 3-4, te estás rezagando chico- el radio lo saca de sus comunicaciones, en especial cuando el líder de su formación de F-14 Tomcats llama la atención uno de sus compañeros.

-Lo siento 3-1…nervios de estreno- su compañero trata de sonar clamado pero al igual que él estaba nervioso

-OK escuchen todos nuestro trabajo será asegurar el corredor aéreo para nuestro paquete de ataque…- el chasquido de la radio interrumpe a su líder

-Sable 3-1, este es Buitre adelante cambio- Buitre es la clave del E-2C asignado como aparato de alerta temprana para su misión

-Buitre este es Sable 3-1… ¿Qué sucede cambio?-

-Control acaba de confirmar pájaros enemigos en el nido…imposible para las comadrejas robar los huevos…el árbol de navidad si está decorado…cambio- el líder de vuelo hace una mueca de fastidio, tener la posibilidad de un combate aéreo, algo que para un piloto de caza era siempre excitante, la idea de combatir nave a nave y llevarse la victoria, era la esencia misma de su profesión…en esta ocasión dicha emoción se mezclaba con el hecho de que en su vuelo hay dos pilotos novatos Fokker y Ross Sable 3-2 y 3-4 respectivamente.

-Muy bien ya escucharon, preparados probablemente tengamos bandidos tomando el cielo cuando los primeros misiles comiencen a caer, así que atentos todos…Sable 3-1 a Machacador 5-1…copiaste- El Comandante Wilson Briggs era un veterano de la Guerra del Golfo y Yugoslavia, sabe que el primer combate siempre es el más difícil.

-Machacador 5-1 recibido Sable estaremos atentos para poner la música- El . Elias Jones era el piloto y jefe de la formación de EA-6B Prowlers de guerra electrónica que debían destruir los sitios de radar una vez que estos se activaran con misiles anti radiación, también eran los encargados de interferir las señales de radar enemigas para dificultar la detección, seguimiento y localización de los bombarderos que los acompañaban.

Destruir las defensas antiaéreas es una de las misiones más complejas durante una ofensiva, un adversario bien entrenado sabe que las estaciones de radar de los SAM´s son blancos prioritarios durante las fases iníciales de una campaña aérea, por lo que limitaría su uso a situaciones estrictamente indispensables, reduciendo así el tiempo que estas estén encendidas y por tanto que puedan ser localizadas por los aviones enemigos encargados de dicha supresión, jugaban además consideraciones de índole política, una campaña de bombardeo prolongada sobre una nación ya afectada sería mal vista por el público y los gobiernos que han apoyado la intervención.

Por tal motivo "Trueno del Sur" tendría una campaña de bombardeo limitada a los blancos del GLA y las fuerzas rebeldes panameñas, destrucción de sus campamentos y campos aéreos en el país, en la primera fase y en la segunda asegurar infraestructura estratégica del mismo como eran las diferentes esclusas y presas que conformaban el sistema del canal y que estaban en riesgo de ser saboteadas, eso era el trabajo de las 2 Unidades Expedicionarias de Marines que ejecutarían desembarcos simultáneos en las 2 costas de Panama, a la vez de que realizarían un asalto aereotransportado sobre las esclusas de Pedro Miguel, Gatún, las presas de Madden y Gatún, en unión de los equipos de Fuerzas Especiales quienes ya operaban en el país desde hace 3 semanas.

Entre las consideraciones que se tomaron a la hora de planear la operación, era la de causar el menor daño posible a la infraestructura civil del país, por lo que los ataques con misiles crucero serían escasos, se dependerá de bombas guiadas por laser, esto implicaba que los "boomers" sobrevolarían las zonas cercanas a estos hasta iluminarlos bien con sus pods de designación o serían auxiliados por los equipos de tierra en el lugar.

Los aparatos de la USAF y la USN serían los encargados de suprimir a el contingente aéreo enemigo una mezcla de helicópteros y aviones de origen Chino en su mayoría, aunque también había aparatos rusos, estimada en cerca de 60 aparatos, una vez lograda la superioridad aérea, su labor será la de apoyar a las fuerzas de tierra en su avance hacia el resto de los objetivos

Una vez aseguradas, las tropas se desplegarían hacia Ciudad de Panamá, Colón, Cativa, Tocumen, Las Cumbres y demás centros de población dentro de la llamada zona del canal, si todo marchaba bien, estimaban lograr todos los objetivos en una semana…después vendría la etapa de reconstrucción política pero eso no iba ser su problema.

-Gladius 1, aquí Lanza 2 ¿estás en posición?- Wolf le pregunta al líder de la otra unidad desplegada para infiltrar la instalación y desactivar las cargas en los controles de las esclusas, generadores de corriente.

-Aquí Gladius 1…todo va de acuerdo al itinerario…vigías neutralizados, dormitorios minados y 2 equipos ya localizaron los explosivos, esperando la orden para desactivarlos…cambio-

-Copiado…nosotros tomaremos posiciones de cobertura…deberemos aguantar hasta que los Marines lleguen con los refuerzos…tiempo de inicio 10 min.-

-Entendido Lanza 2…oye Wolf-

-¿Qué pasa Cruz?-

-Felicidades por el pequeño Jhonny…-

-¡Gracias viejo! Ahora a trabajar-

Los minutos pasan inexorablemente, todos los preparativos, todas las posibilidades han sido consideradas y exploradas, al final se llego a esto, los destructores y cruceros de los grupos de batalla asignados a la operación disparan los misiles de sus silos, el tiempo de vuelo a sus blancos es de 7 min. en promedio, antes de que eso ocurra las estaciones móviles de radar que fueron localizadas son destruidas y los equipos de tierra desarman las cargas en silencio.

Apenas los primeros misiles comenzaron a caer en sus blancos, las aeronaves enemigas sobrevivientes tomaron vuelo, desde los diversos campos y pistas improvisadas a lo largo de Panamá, las tropas en la zona del canal comienzan a buscar a los saboteadores por todas las bases atacadas y en los buques anfibios se comienza el desembarco.

-¡Atentos Sable…bandidos en el aire distancia 56 km, altura 1000mts y ganando altura… 6 contactos identificados, mezcla de JH-7 y J-8- Buitre hace el anuncio al tiempo que comienza retrasarse.

La CAP Sable debe mantener abierto el corredor aéreo comprendido entre Ciudad de Panamá a Colón, la zona del canal propiamente 20 F-14 Tomcats han sido dispuestos para este cometido en función de su velocidad y el alcance propio de sus radares.

_-"Hora de ganarse la paga"-_ es lo único que puede pensar el 2do Teniente Fokker al observar como los contactos comienzan a acercarse a la distancia óptima de sus misiles para poder enfocar sus radares de tiro gracias al trabajo de los Prowlers

-Preparen AAMRAMs distribuyan sus blancos…- Roy Fokker comienza a sudar al escuchar a su líder dar las indicaciones, con su operador de sistemas en el asiento de copiloto, seleccionan su blanco y alistan los misiles, no correrán riesgos 2 misiles por blanco -…marquen…- comienzan a centrar su objetivo que gracias a la interferencia de radar no se han dado cuenta que ya están siendo rastreados, cuando están a menos de 35km escucha la orden que lo transformara de un simple piloto más a un guerrero -…Fuego Sable…Disparando salva de ocho- le escucha decir a Briggs, se estila que los pilotos amigos detallen el momento en el que abren fuego y la clase y número de misiles empleados para que los operadores de radar y pilotos aliados no confundan dichos misiles y los tomen por hostiles.

Oprime el gatillo y observa como 2 AIM-120 salen de sus rieles y se unen a los disparados por sus compañeros, los misiles viajan a una velocidad cercana al Mach 3, segundos después 4 de los blancos incluyendo al que había seleccionado, desaparecen de la pantalla de Roy con los 2 restantes virando al oeste tratando de evitar enfrentarse a el grupo ellos solos.

-Buen trabajo…Sable 3-3 tú y tu flanco suban a 10 mil metros y asegúrense de que tengamos cielo despejado, Fokker vienes conmigo nos quedaremos con el paquete de ataque…

-Copiado jefe…- su respiración se ha tranquilizado ahora la adrenalina llega a todas las partes de su cuerpo, pero la excitación da paso a la concentración, su entrenamiento compensa la ansiedad, se mantiene enfocado en su trabajo.

El paquete de ataque llega a su destino y el campo improvisado de aviación marcado por la unidad de Wolf arde en llamas unos minutos después y se mantienen a la espera de nuevas instrucciones en caso de ser necesario.

El olor a pólvora llena los pulmones del Capitán Wolf, los disparos se vuelven cada vez más insoportables y peor aún, más cercanos para su gusto…todo estaba saliendo bien las cargas explosivas en los controles de las esclusas fueron neutralizadas, las estaciones de radar destruidas al igual que la primera oleada de hostiles que vigilaban la zona, todo se arruino cuando un nuevo destacamento de tropas de unas 60 personas, armados hasta los dientes con granadas, lanzacohetes y morteros, arribo al lugar antes de que Gladius, ocupara sus posiciones de cobertura y estaba siendo castigado severamente 4 muertos y 3 heridos no podían moverse al punto de extracción, Lanza estaba en mejores condiciones y ahora mismo estaba en una desesperada lucha para intentar salvar a sus compañeros y así mismos.

-¡Werth coloca el Lanzacohetes a 300mts sobre los camiones de transporte, Collins apóyalo con fuego de ametralladora¡…- muestra con señas a donde quiere que el fuego se dirija, sus hombres responden segundos después 7 hostiles más están muertos

-…¡Niles continua disparando con el rifle, no esperes autorización cambia lugar cada 5 disparos!- indica por radio a su francotirador que se ha unido a ellos después de la destrucción del campo aéreo

-Control este es Lanza 2-6…¡¿donde carajos esta el soporte? Gladius está siendo despedazado…no podemos llegar a la zona primaria…- su frustración se mezcla con desesperación, conoce a casi todos los miembros de Glaidius, incluso a su jefe el Teniente Víctor Cruz, que estuvo presente en su boda y ahora está gravemente herido.

-Lanza 2-6…este es control…apoyo aéreo llegara en 15 minutos, el corredor aún no está despejado…aguanten, cambio y fuera-

-¡Mierda!- es lo único que sale de su boca tomando su rifle de asalto se une a sus hombres y sigue disparando.

Roy acaba de ver como una ráfaga de fuego antiaéreo ha impactado en su líder, mientras se colocaban en posición para atacar a un par de interceptores J-8 que trataban de centrar al primer grupo de helicópteros con marines, los aviones salieron de la nada y si no fuera porque se encontraban cerca hubieran despachado al convoy, pero antes de que pudieran disparar fuego de una batería aérea sorprendió a su líder, balas de 23mm impactaron el ala, un motor y timones de Briggs.

Mostrando una pericia extrema Roy maniobra su Tomcat y desciende en picada apuntando con su cañón a la batería antiaérea y antes de que pueda ajustar su fuego sobre él, la vuela en pedazos para que no dé más problemas

-3-1 ¿Cómo estás?-

-Mal 3-2…mal creo que tendremos que abandonar la nave…pero necesitamos que nos cubras-

-Entendido jefe…te cubriré-

-¡No! Cubre a los helicópteros, Sable 3-3 estará en posición en 6 minutos así que estarán solos durante un tiempo- dice mientras pone rumbo al sur hacia al mar donde esperan eyectarse, pasar un tiempo en el agua no es algo que quisieran hacer, pero los daños en el avión son de consideración y no piensa arriesgarse a intentar un aterrizaje con un avión dañado.

Justo cuando este se retira recibe un aviso, los bandidos reaparecen volando bajo en Angulo de 145° respecto a él, están haciendo otro intento con los helicópteros.

-¿Oye Slick estás listo?- le pregunta a su operador

-¿Tengo opción?- es la réplica de este, Roy contiene una pequeña sonrisa

Apenas sonriendo acelera encendiendo su radar de tiro, es un riesgo calculado sabe que alertara de su presencia pero espera que pierdan el interés en los transportes y se fijen en el, lo cual logra, los enemigos rompen en direcciones opuestas y Roy toma al más cercano antes de que termine de girar y lo engancha con un AIM-9, poco después su segunda presa de la noche cae en llamas, eso solo deja a uno que lo trata de sorprender desde sus 5 en punto disparándole un PL-9 infrarrojo, dándole duro a su palanca de vuelo gira descendentemente a la izquierda y después a la derecha sacudiendo todo el aparato, pero el misil se queda junto a él, pero el piloto adversario no se queda esperando dispara otro misil del mismo tipo y ahora Roy sabe que está en problemas.

-¡Maldita sea!- entonces una idea desesperada llega a él, comienza a ganar velocidad y desciende hacia una pequeña zona montañosa que distingue, balanceando el avión de un lado a otro justo, cuando esta a escasos metros de estrellarse en las laderas, realiza una trepada a máxima velocidad y suelta bengalas, la maniobra burla a uno de los misiles que se confunde con las bengalas y termina explotando en las laderas, mientras que el segundo pierde el enganche, desviándose cuando Roy vuelve a hacer un quiebre brusco.

-Slick ¿Donde está el desgraciado?…ese estúpido nos dio por muertos y se lo haré pagar- suelta lleno de furia, tras no hallar al bandido.

-No te va a gustar Fokker…se dirige a interceptar el convoy- la respuesta hace que Roy solo pueda maldecir y pone rumbo para auxiliar a sus camaradas.

-¡Ya los veo! Se acerca por el Suroeste Capitán- Niles su francotirador comunica la situación, en medio del tiroteo por la instalación había escuchado el estruendo causado por los combates aéreos librados en el área, ahora algo más aliviado distingue una formación de 6 helicópteros 2 UH-1N, 3 CH-47 y un AH-W1 Supercobra, que se dividen y comienzan a descargar a el destacamento de marines y disparar sobre los hostiles que los tienen copados.

-Bien muchachos, van a necesitar fuego de cobertura…apunten bien- Wolf está más tranquilo con los refuerzos que llegan, pero sabe que los helicópteros estarán vulnerables en su descenso, así que dependerá el hacer lo necesario para distraer al enemigo.

El Supercobra está dando círculos sobre ellos mientras dispara sus armas es bastante efectivo suprimiendo a los enemigos pero todo termina cuando lo ven hacer un giro brusco y soltar bengalas para evitar misiles enemigos disparados por un avión enemigo.

-¡Tienes que estar jodiendome!- es lo único que alcanza a decir Wolf al ver como el helo artillado cae envuelto en llamas, haciendo que el resto del grupo de naves interrumpan la descarga de las tropas y busquen salir de la trampa, lo que deja a aquellos en el suelo sin cobertura, recibiendo fuego de todas direcciones.

-¡Voy a salir…cúbranme!- antes de que alguien pueda detenerlo, sale corriendo y disparando, sin detenerse corre unos 75mts hasta ver su objetivo un jeep con una ametralladora pesada PKM que hace fuego sobre los marines, alistando el lanzagranadas integrado a su rifle abre fuego alcanzando el vehículo así como a sus ocupantes…lo que atrae la atención sobre él.

_-Mierda Jhonny no pensaste bien esto ¿verdad?-_ es en lo único que puede pensar mientras trata de buscar cobertura.

-¡Ahí estas! Céntralo Slick ese cabrón es historia…-

-¡Solo un poco más!... ¡Ya ahora!-

Roy dispara otro AIM-9 a unos 4km del costado derecho del caza enemigo, que lo ve pero ya es tarde para él, trata de romper el contacto del misil pero no dispone del tiempo o la distancia suficientes para hacerlo, sus restos terminan desperdigados sobre terrenos contiguos a las esclusas. Antes de que pueda celebrar, recibe una petición de Tierra

-Lanza 2-6 a Caza naval…necesitamos apoyo cercano aquí, ¿Le queda alguna bomba consigo?-

-Negativo Lanza 2-6, soy de CAP…pero puedo hacer fuego de cañón solo indíqueme las posiciones y hare las corridas- responde la voz por la radio

-¡Enterado! Marcando posiciones enemigas…cambio y fuera- sacudiéndose el polvo hace señas a sus hombres para que lancen marcadores infrarrojos a las posiciones enemigas.

-Los veo Fokker están en las siguientes posiciones…- Slick le das posiciones a Roy que realiza varias pasadas, que logran hacer retroceder a las fuerzas enemigas, cuando todo termina el jefe de la unidad del ejército le ofrece invitar las cervezas el día de hoy, a lo que Roy responde que se asegurara de que cumpla su promesa para después tomar rumbo de regreso a su portaaviones base, toda vez que ya había una cobertura aérea de la zona y los cazas enemigos han sido abatidos.

Sera hasta después que el combate de Pedro Miguel como será conocido posteriormente se convertirá en el episodio más sangriento de la operación "Trueno del Sur" con 21 miembros de las fuerzas norteamericanas muertas y 9 heridos, por casi un centenar de bajas enemigas entre muertos y heridos para el GLA y los rebeldes panameños.

* * *

><p>Octubre-30-2003, Suburbios de Rochester, Nueva York, E.U.A.<p>

Esta en todos los canales…una ola de atentados que ha dejado 800 personas muertas y cientos más heridas a lo largo y ancho de los E.U.A, el GLA se había atribuido los hechos gracias a células en el país, en respuesta a la intervención en Panamá hace 1 mes. El tema no desaparecía de las noticias

-"…El GLA es diferente a todas las demás organizaciones terroristas que han surgido…es simplemente ingenuo tratar de comparar con la ETA, IRA, Sendero Luminoso, la misma Al-Qaeda y demás formas tradicionales de terrorismo…su motivación es confusa su carta de manifiesto hace difícil precisar su ideología más allá de los llamados movimientos soberanos…-

-"No olvides el nivel de sofistificación empleado en sus atentados y su participación en Panamá, eran prácticamente un ejército propio, bien adiestrado y entrenado, con un equipo considerablemente mayor al de países pobres…el GLA de hace 3 años a este no tienen nada en común, ha evolucionado en algo más insidioso y destructivo que un movimiento rebelde."-

Las autoridades Norteamericanas tomadas por sorpresa, emplearon todos los recursos disponibles, legales o no, dando con al menos 4 grupos, aunque sospechaban que habría muchos más, lo que para muchos era una invitación al pánico aunque para los Sterling eso ya no importaba.

Dos ataúdes están en el fondo de la funeraria con una fotografía de los recién fallecidos tomada el día de su boda, junto a ellos tres figuras una chica adolescente de 17 años que ahora tiene la responsabilidad de ser la mayor de la familia y dos chicos que con trabajo van a cumplir los 12 años, vestidos de negro y con lagrimas en los ojos aún no pueden entender cómo fue que terminaron de esta manera.

-¿Entonces los chicos no tienen a nadie? Pobres de ellos…-

-Para Ben es todavía peor, el perdió a sus padres biológicos durante uno de los terremotos en Canadá…ahora pierde a los adoptivos…es una vida muy triste la que ha llevado-

-Al parecer la madre de Mage podría adoptarlos pero…la verdad es que ella misma está enferma, Leucemia me parece, por lo que escuche tal vez ni siquiera pueda vivir lo suficiente para completar los trámites-

-¡Cielos!-

El cortejo avanza encabezado por los chicos cada uno tomado de la mano de los otros, su abuela no ha podido venir sufrió un severo achaque al escuchar la noticia, así que la responsabilidad de despedir a sus padres y cuidar de sus hermanos será de ella. A su lado Max y Ben lucen completamente abatidos, sin ánimos, aún no entienden del todo lo que ha pasado solo saben que cuando sus padres regresaban de un compromiso en Nueva York uno de los accesos subterráneos a la isla se derrumbo matando a cerca de 300 personas.

El GLA había reivindicado este y otros ataques. No es que importara cual fuera la razón por la que ahora son huérfanos, a Dana Sterling lo único que le importaba ahora será cuidar de sus hermanos pequeños…conforme pasa la pequeña comida el ambiente se hace más pesado para los muchachos, por lo que al concluir los chicos van directo a encerrarse en su habitación, mientras que Dana después de limpiar la cocina, sala, despide a los amigos de sus padres, después de rechazar educadamente la oferta de alguno de ellos para acompañarlos, revisa a su abuela que se encuentre cómoda, solo se sienta en la sala está totalmente agotada y antes de que se dé cuenta gruesas lagrimas surcan su rostro, rendida de poner una cara valiente sintiéndose tan perdida, cansada de evadir a la prensa que no deja que su familia guarde el duelo adecuado, cansada de que la gente le diga que está bien pedir ayudar mientras les muestran una cara condesciende, cansada de que haya gente que justifique el asesinato de sus padres.

Antes de que pueda reaccionar racionalmente, comienza a arrojar y romper todo lo que está a su alcance, fotos, adornos, vasos, libros, sillas, descarga toda su sorda furia, con todo objeto inanimado que encuentra pero se siente vacía hasta que…

-¡Dana, detente por favor!- es envuelta en un fuerte abrazo, cuando recupera el sentido observa como Ben y Max la tienen firmemente abrazada, con lagrimas en sus rostros la aprietan fuertemente como si trataran de evitar que ella también se vaya, emocionada por dicho acto, los abraza y los tres se sientan en el sofá de la sala, entre sollozos Max le pregunta

-¿Qué hacemos ahora hermana?-

-Primero todos terminaremos la escuela a mi me queda medio año y a ustedes todavía les hace falta la secundaria y la preparatoria-

-¿Y después Dana?- Ben es ahora el que pregunta

-Después…bueno lo abordaremos cuando sea el momento- Es lo mejor que puede hacer por ahora, el mantenerlos a ellos y a ella ocupados con su futuro a corto-mediano plazo, tal vez puedan encontrar respuestas a las preguntas que todos tienen, pero por el momento son lo único que tienen y saldrán adelante.

* * *

><p>Diciembre-6-2003, en las afueras de Hacı Zeynalabdin, Absheron; Azerbaijan<p>

La luz del día apenas está apareciendo en el horizonte pero la actividad no cesa en una bodega de 4 pisos semiderruida en el pueblo, anteriormente usada como almacén de consumibles para el Ejército Soviético, que es observada a lo lejos por 2 pares de ojos situados en una de las casas del barrio contiguo a la instalación que reportan el menor movimiento dentro del inmueble

-Están llegando… por el Oeste a 150mts- reportan los vigías mientras mueven una de las cámaras de video hacia la dirección del convoy que se aproxima -…tengo 3 camionetas tipo Lada Niva y un camión con lo que parece ser una unidad de contención camuflajeada para simular una unidad frigorífica-

_-Son ellos…bien todo esto terminara pronto-_ por unos momentos nadie osa interrumpir al hombre que está concentrado en las pantallas del vehículo de mando a los recién llegados, el rostro severo con estrías y cabello castaño recortado con entradas blancas, vestido de camuflaje negro y con un pistola en su cinturón no solo da la apariencia de estar al mando, lo está.

-General Señor…- uno de sus subordinados se coloca junto a él pero antes de haga alguna pregunta

-Que las unidades 1 y 2 comiencen el despliegue, que la 3 se asegure de cerrar el área no quiero que escapen o que la policía local aparezca y nos delate, 4 se queda como reserva pero que se mantengan listos Capitán…no nos moveremos hasta poder confirmar que el objetivo está en el lugar-

-Entendido señor- haciendo un saludo el capitán se retira y gira las ordenes correspondientes mientras su jefe escucha la transmisión-

-En total son 15 hombres lo que llegaron, la mayoría parecen mercenarios, pero hay 2 que no encajan en el grupo…-

-Probablemente sean quienes revisaran la mercancía…márquenlos, lo necesitaremos vivos para saber quiénes son-

-Entendido Señor-

-Cuento además 9 hombres en la bodega incluyendo al líder…todos están armados y portan al parecer chalecos balísticos-

-Entendido vigía…prepárense para hacer fuego de precisión sobre ellos en cuanto estemos por entrar…-

A través de la pantalla observa como los dos pelotones asignados para tomar el edificio llegan por los lados ciegos de los guardias y se colocan en posición para asaltar el lugar apenas se les dé la orden. En el interior los cabecillas de ambos grupos conversan un poco y uno de ellos ordena a un par de sus hombres que vayan y traigan un contenedor.

-Atentos todos, van a mostrar la mercancía- se oye la voz del capitán por el radio

El contador de radiación ubicado a unas decenas de metros del edificio da positivo, hay lectura de radiación residual en el mismo.

-Atención unidades recuerden fuego controlado...necesitamos personal vivo para los interrogatorios…fuerza letal solo con aquellos que no se rindan…todas la unidades ejecuten en 3…2…1…¡Ahora!- ordena mientras no pierde de vista la imagen del contenedor.

Los hombres del equipo 1 avanzan rápidamente mientras que el equipo 2 neutraliza a los centinelas en los techos y ventanas de la bodega así como a los conductores de los vehículos mediante tasers los afortunados o disparos de francotiradores que usan silenciador en sus armas los menos, el equipo 1 recorre lentamente los cuartos hasta llegar hasta la cámara donde se está efectuando el intercambio, introducen una pequeña cámara de fibra óptica por debajo de las ranuras de la cortina de metal y observan el despliegue exacto de enemigos.

-1 a todos los puntos el objetivo está en el suelo a 5 metros a la izquierda del cuarto, si algún enemigo lo toma no disparen que los tiradores lo eliminen, los 2 blancos secundarios están en la esquina inferior izquierda a ellos tampoco…coloquen la carga y alisten granadas de aturdimiento- el líder del equipo instruye a sus elementos

Todos los miembros de la unidad de asalto son veteranos de decenas de operaciones similares realizadas durante los últimos años en muchas de las ex repúblicas soviéticas, que ahora, se han vuelto a acercar a Moscú para presentar un frente común ante los países occidentales, por lo que saben qué hacer, sin perder el tiempo y como una máquina bien engrasada, se colocan en sus posiciones.

-Este es Líder a equipo 1…entren- a través de la radio escucha la detonación primero de la carga explosiva que hace un boquete para que la unidad proceda a arrojar las granadas y después aprovechando la confusión entre disparando contra todos aquellos que aún traten de luchar, es una pelea dispareja que termina en menos de 5 minutos en total, al cabo del cual 19 blancos están muertos o agonizando, 6 más incluyendo a los técnicos están ilesos y son tomados prisioneros.

-El blanco primario está asegurado General…nuestros especialistas autentificaron el hallazgo señor, solo 2 heridos leves que pueden hacer el viaje a central- el líder del equipo saluda y da parte a su superior.

-¡Excelente! buen trabajo Teniente…Capitán Rostov, antes de que permitamos a los locales entrar, tomen fotos huellas y muestras de ADN de los caídos, preparen a los prisioneros para el traslado y revisen los números de serie en cualquier arma que lo tenga…avisen a nuestro avión que esté preparado para despegar, quiero estar en Moscú para esta tarde.-

-A la orden…- mientras su asistente se retira y observa como 4 técnicos ataviados con trajes de protección NBQ aseguran el contenedor, el Mayor General Nikolai Ilich Voshenko del GRU respira un poco más tranquilo es el sexto intento de contrabando nuclear que su organización logra desarticular en 2.5 años y esta vez espera poder avanzar en la identidad de quien esta traficando con dicho material, pero eso será después ahora lo que quiere es regresar a casa para ver a sus 3 hijos y con algo de suerte reparar las cosas con su esposa que también se dedica a su misma línea de trabajo, aunque ella hace tiempo que no está en el campo.

* * *

><p>Enero-10-2004, Residencia de Campo David, Maryland, E.U.A.<p>

En una de las salas de juntas del complejo vacacional, 3 figuras conversan animadamente sobre los últimos adelantos en los distintos proyectos que han comenzado desde hace 3 años

-¿Entonces el diseño definitivo lo tendremos pronto?- La Presidente Poluain no puede ocultar su curiosidad por escuchar como el Presidente Decker ha logrado solucionar el último problema que detiene el comienzo de un proyecto crítico para el recién constituido Gobierno de la Tierra Unida (UEG)

-Así es dama, caballero, ha sido un proceso largo pero finalmente hemos logrado que el proyecto "SDCV-1" este a un corte de plancha de acero de hacerse realidad…- Peter Decker habla seguro e incluso relajado, desde la formación del UEG y la intervención en Panamá con la subsecuente ola de atentados del GLA, el mismo llego a dudar que dicho proyecto pasara alguna vez de las mesas de diseño

-Es una idea bastante ambiciosa…considerando los tiempos en que se viven caballeros…pero creo que estamos de acuerdo que después del proyecto "Punta de Alfiler" y todo el bagaje asociado el proyecto, este el proyecto más importante para el UEG…en lo que respecta a la constitución de su aspecto defensivo- al igual que su colega francesa Robert Rhysling no puede esconder su asombro ante las noticias de su par Norteamericano.

-Al grano Peter ¿Qué dijeron en el Pentágono cuando se enteraron que uno de sus bebes será parido por una madre sustituta?- Poluain no puede ocultar una sonrisa algo irónica después de todo ella misma fue madre sustituta para su hija.

-Como pueden imaginarse nada contentos, al Almirante Burke casi le da un ataque al corazón, aunque lo entiendo, después de todo puede que Lang haya contribuido a refinar el concepto, pero la idea original, su objetivo y gran parte de las especificaciones, son de la autoría de Tim Burke, pero es un buen marino y al escuchar los motivos de la decisión los acepto, lo que me preocupa es el sector privado en especial los dedicados a la construcción naval tampoco estuvieron muy contentos, se trata después de todo de un proyecto que daría 8 mil puestos de trabajo nuevos…tendremos que buscar la manera de compensarlos, se darán cuenta que he debido de sacrificar una buena parte de mi capital político y reputación para sacar adelante esto…en especial porque habrá elecciones en 2 años y mi partido saldrá bastante dañado por esto…- dice con un fingido tono de agravio, el buen humor es evidente en Decker, de hecho es la primera buena noticia que tiene en semanas que no puede evitar explayarse en detalles.

-Lo entendemos Peter…y le agradecemos los esfuerzos…por mi parte estoy interesada en la propuesta que nos hizo llegar el Ministro Kano…una base conjunta donde su pueda construir el proyecto pero que esta se ubica en una locación remota, de acceso sencillo, fácil de monitorear y en dado caso fácil de proteger en una eventual ofensiva del ESBIN…- durante los últimos 3 años, Margot Poluain ha llegado a conocer e incluso considerar a Peter Decker como su amigo, que incluso ha aprendido a tolerar la actitud a veces demasiado impertinente de este.

-Shigeru está poniendo mucho en riesgo también he de reconocerlo…ofrecer entregar la soberanía de una parte de su país a naciones extranjeras, por más afines que estas sean, no es algo que alguien consideraría tan desinteresadamente…- Rhysling evita mostrar una sonrisa maliciosa, al tiempo que trata de reencauzar la plática ha terrenos más fértiles, ha logrado construir una buena relación de trabajo con ambos, que cuando entregue su gobierno el próximo agosto, extrañara la actitud de "hermanos que pelean por todo"

-No…pero creo que su gobierno de alguna manera está devolviendo el gesto para con nosotros después de Tanatos…- Poluain agrega

-Uhmm…si es posible, la opinión pública en Japón es favorable para este movimiento, aún así hay que considerar que puede revertirse ya sea por la influencia de sus grupos nacionalistas, una crisis económica, el maldito GLA…- Decker reconoce que el actual gobierno japonés surgido, tras los graves terremotos de hace 3 años está tomando el paso más arriesgado de entre todos los miembros del UEG, con esta decisión.

-Entonces no debemos perder más tiempo… ¿Cómo se llama el lugar elegido para la construcción del SDCV?- Pregunta el Ingles

-Ataria del Sur…Isla Ataria del Sur entre Okinawa y Kyushu en el mar de Japón…es perfecta a decir de la Junta de Jefes del Estado Mayor…esta dentro de la cobertura de 3 de las Armadas y Fuerzas Aéreas más fuertes de la región y dado que está planeada como una base completa no será extraño que cuente con amplias instalaciones de construcción y mantenimiento…además en la isla pueden sostenerse hasta casi 100 mil personas- agrega Decker mostrando la imagen de la isla tomada por un satélite en una pantalla digital en donde ya se observan trabajos de adecuación del terreno iniciados por el gobierno japonés.

-Yo creo que es perfecta…- comenta la francesa mientras observa la imagen del satélite -El ESBIN la considerara una base más de las muchas planeadas en nuestro programa de expansión, además continuara monitoreando otras instalaciones en el Pacífico más críticas, si la seguridad del proyecto es mantenida hasta ahora, cuando deduzcan el verdadero propósito de la misma será muy tarde- termina convencida de su explicación

-Correcto Margot, ahora solo queda decidir quién se hará cargo del proyecto y la persona que comandara la nave…pero eso puede esperar…un poco más todavía-

Antes de salir rumbo a Washington, los tres dirigentes se ponen de acuerdo para delinear una postura unificada para sacar adelante el presupuesto de defensa asignado para las aún embrionarias GDF.

* * *

><p>Febrero-14-2004 Secundaria Chuck Yeager, GreenMist, Valle de San Fernando, California, E.U.A<p>

Aprovechando el receso de su escuela Rick está tomando su almuerzo junto a la chica recién llegada a su clase, una jovencita proveniente de Japón que se inscribió hace una semana en la escuela.

-¡Wow! ¿Entonces ya eres piloto?-

-Conseguí mi licencia de piloto civil el año pasado…sirve que haya tomado lecciones aprovechando los aviones de la compañía de mi papa y que mi hermano me haya adiestrado ahora que regreso en su periodo de licencia- no puede ocultar su orgullo mezclado con arrogancia propia de la edad.

-¡Cielos debe ser tan emocionante…!- murmura excitada, aunque su expresión dice que ella está un tanto decepcionada

-Lo es, aunque técnicamente era ilegal que me subiera al avión sin supervisión, pero lo hice, afortunadamente mi evaluador se hizo de la vista gorda…y que hay de ti ¿Qué es lo que te gusta hacer?- nota el cambio de ánimo de su compañera

-¡Adoro cantar y bailar…! En Yokohama forme parte de la banda escolar y del grupo de teatro…sabes, cuando sea grande quiero ser artista, una de verdad, quiero escribir mis propias canciones, tocar los instrumentos por mí misma, sin hablar de hacer mi propia coreografía…- contesta genuinamente emocionada, entonces mira hacia el techo y de nuevo una mueca de frustración aparece en ella -…pero mis papas se niegan, creen que no es "digno" de una jovencita dedicarse a una carrera como esa…pero quieren que me case cuando cumpla los 18 años y mi esposo maneje el negocio familiar…-

-¡Ouch! Debe ser difícil que tus padres decidan tu futuro sin siquiera preguntarte-

-Uhmm…eso me saco por ser hija única de una familia de origen chino…además te sorprendería saber lo cerrados que pueden llegar a ser los chinos, solo aceptaron que me uniera a los clubes de mi antigua escuela cuando revisaron el currículo de actividades y contenidos de la misma…quieren que me mantenga en contacto con mi herencia cultural pero cuando quise practicar artes marciales con mi primo, pusieron el grito en el cielo…- la chica esta evidentemente enojada ahora

-Lo siento, Pop por lo general no es tan estricto conmigo…oye si quieres puedo llevarte a volar alguna vez- trata de animar a su nueva amiga

-¡En serio!...- hay emoción en su voz, pero pronto su sonrisa da paso a una mueca -…ojala mis padres me dejarán hacer algo así, no quiero meterte en problemas Rick, se supone que ni siquiera debo hablar con chicos, exceptuando los profesores- eso te da la idea de que tan sobre protectores son, de hecho nos mudamos a California no porque el negocio estuviera mal, sino porque algunas agencias de talento no cesaban de buscarme.

-¡Wow! En verdad son estrictos-

-Paranoicos es una mejor descripción de ellos- la última línea provoca una carcajada en ellos.

* * *

><p>Happy Valley-Goose Bay, Provincia de Terranova y Labrador; Canadá<p>

El ambiente en la pequeña casa a las afueras del pueblito canadiense era cálido unos 25°C aproximadamente, para los estándares de un pueblo acostumbrado a temperaturas por debajo de cero ocho meses al año, sin embargo la temperatura adentro se podría considera cercana a 0°C

-Está de acuerdo con las condiciones estipuladas en el documento…le recuerdo que puede consultarlo con su abogado…a no ser que tenga dudas sobre seguir adelante señor- un ya fastidiado agente del ministerio de Asuntos Exteriores canadiense trata de apremiar al hombre sentado a la cabeza de la mesa en el comedor de la casa

-Lo último es innecesario señor Manning…estoy seguro de que el Capitán Globalsky conoce sus derechos…- Donald Hayes no puede ocultar su desagrado hacia el burócrata, conoce al hombre que está analizando el documento que le otorgaría la ciudadanía canadiense, es extraño encontrarlo en la presente situación, la vida da giros inesperados y ahora ha acercado a dos hombres que por mucho tiempo fueron los mejores rivales y los está forzando a hacerse extraños compañeros.

-Estoy de acuerdo y consciente de mis derechos…y obligaciones Contralmirante Hayes- dice observando a su viejo rival pero para él no solo se trata de firmar un papel, para efectos prácticos se trata de cortar todos los lazos con su antigua vida, su familia, amigos, país…aunque esto último fue lo que lo obligo a tomar la decisión de desertar o traicionar dirán otros.

-Bien entonces una vez que lo firme…será un miembro pleno de la República del Canadá y del UEG- responde el señor Manning

Globalsky toma el papel, sin más miramientos lo firma y así como si nada, ha dejado atrás 45 años de su vida, después de recitar el juramento de rigor y de recibir las correspondientes credenciales que lo acreditan como un canadiense más los enviados del Departamento de Asuntos Exteriores se retiran para notificar a sus superiores, dejando solos a Globalsky, Hayes y 4 agentes del Servicio de Seguridad Canadiense pasando por vecinos que toman el café en la casa del anfitrión

-Por favor déjennos solos- dice Hayes a los agentes al tiempo le ofrece una taza fresca de café a su "amigo"

-Gracias…sabe es curioso, cuando me dijo que le gustaría que volviéramos a tomar café uno de estos días…no me imagine que sería de esta manera- por unos momentos recuerda la última vez que estuvieron frente a frente, fue en una conferencia entre la NATO y la Federación Rusa sobre la importancia de preservar las rutas marítimas comerciales en Sebastopol hará cosa de 7 años

-Para mí también es una sorpresa Henry…- con una sonrisa Hayes recuerda esa ocasión -…sabe siempre me he preguntado cómo es que termino con ese nombre tan anglosajón-

-Cortesía de mi abuelo y mi madre…ambos eran profesores de historia occidental…el nombre de Henry es muy común dentro de los reyes de Inglaterra…fui hijo único de una madre soltera…supongo que para ella yo era el rey de la casa- una breve sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro al pensar en su madre y abuelo, las personas que lo criaron, su única familia hasta que conoció a Miho, su esposa.

-Lo siento…créame que lo siento mucho…- Hayes nota la urna con los restos de Miho Globlasky y no puede evitar el pensar en su esposa Sarah.

-¿Cómo sigue su esposa Donald?-

-Esa es una pregunta difícil de responder, mi amigo…desde el atentado que la dejo invalida, ha cambiado es distante, no se involucra en casi ninguna actividad, batallo por un tiempo con la depresión y el stress post traumático…-

-Si son eventos que son difíciles de aceptar para cualquiera, yo mismo los pase cuando la perdí- Henry asiente con la cabeza y deja a su camarada continuar

-Quien me preocupa más es mi hija, es la que más ha resentido el cambio en Sarah ha sido ella, antes eran muy unidas no se ocultaban nada, desde que Lisa decidió entrar en la Armada, bueno su madre siente que la ha defraudado, abandonado sería más correcto…queríamos que Lisa fuera abogada o incluso concertista…tiene talento y capacidad para destacar en lo que se proponga, pero decidió entrar a la milicia poco después de que el GLA hiciera su aparición y ahora está recibiendo su entrenamiento como oficial de superficie y está dejando asombrado a sus profesores, tal vez termine graduándose antes incluso y participe en su primer tour de servicio…estoy orgulloso de mi hija Henry de verdad que sí pero, hay algunos detalles que bueno aún debo trabajar…- contra todos sus esfuerzos la relación de su hija con Karl Riber ha continuado, de hecho este último ha obtenido buenas calificaciones y recomendaciones de parte de sus profesores que compensan para muchos el hecho de que sea un pacifista técnico.

-Tal vez sea desconsiderado de mi parte, Henry pero ¿porque usted y su esposa no tuvieron hijos?- Globalsky asumió que había un tema que le disgustaba a su viejo rival y decidió seguir el juego

-Cuando joven Miho sufrió una enfermedad que le dejo secuelas crónicas en su sistema inmunológico, al pasar de los años su salud se hizo un asunto delicado, las 2 veces que conseguimos que ella se embarazara perdió a los bebes, después de eso era muy arriesgado que ella se embarazara de nuevo…para cuando pudimos acceder a la fertilización in vitro, ya era tarde…- un dejo de melancolía se escucha en su voz mientras termina su taza de café

-Ya veo, discúlpeme he sido un insensible-

-De nada, son cosas a las que ya debería estar acostumbrado…de hecho el no tener familia viva, fue lo que hizo que la decisión de abandonar Rusia mucho más fácil a decir verdad- comenta mientras observa el periódico sobre la mesa que muestra en primera plana, la intervención de fuerzas del ESBIN en los países bálticos.

Donald observa al hombre que por mucho tiempo fue como una piedra en el zapato y que ahora pareciera estar como perdido en el limbo de sus propios pensamiento, Henry Jojovich Globalsky había sido un talentoso oficial de guerra submarina en la Armada Soviética la _Voyenno-morskoy flot SSSR_ y su sucesora después la Armada de la Federación Rusa Voyenno-Morskoy Flot, en más de una ocasión durante los juegos de guerra que realizaban las marinas de la NATO en el Mar del Norte, un submarino bajo su comando o alguien que se entreno bajo su tutela había logrado acercarse demasiado a dichos ejercicios.

Una breve sonrisa invade por unos momentos al recordar su encuentro en Sebastopol, en aquella ocasión Globalsky le había hecho entrega de una foto bastante peculiar, era una imagen del HMS Ark Royal vista a través del periscopio de un submarino, la foto tomada a principios de la década pasada cuando el portaaviones Ingles realizaba su patrulla cerca de Groenlandia, en dicha oportunidad el ruso le comento que había seguido a la nave por cerca de una semana hasta que fue llamado a puerto debido a los cambios de gobierno en Rusia.

En una gran ironía uno de los hombres más dedicados a su país que hubiera conocido, había sido forzado a recurrir a uno de los actos que una vez cometidos no importaba realmente las razones, permanecería con él como un estigma por el resto de su vida.

-Tengo un amigo, que deje atrás sabe Donald…la próxima vez que lo vea seguramente alguno de nosotros le disparara a el otro- dice saliendo de su trance y ganando la inmediata atención de Hayes

-¿Está seguro de eso Henry?-

-Me temo que si…en el ESBIN hay un sentimiento imperante de abandono, pérdida y desilusión, combine eso con la propia necesidad de subsistencia y auto preservación…la actitud del UEG de intervenir en cualquier disputa…solo será cuestión de tiempo, ya lo verá…- suspira y mira al cielo a través de su ventana observa a el viento mover las hojas de los arboles que rodean su nueva casa, pretende disfrutar toda la paz posible mientras pueda, pronto tendrá que volver a la lucha así que debe de comenzar a reunir sus fuerzas.

Marzo-24-2004 Centro de Entrenamiento de la USN Grandes Lagos, Norte de Chigago, Chicago, E.U.A.

-¡Escúchenme bien, que solo lo diré una vez! no soy su madre, su tía favorita, su hermana o mucho menos su mejor amiga, soy la Sargento Primera Ana Torres, seré la responsable de convertirlas a ustedes, "señoritas", de los patéticos despojos provenientes de la vida civil que son ahora, en algo que pueda pasar por miembros de la Armada y el Cuerpo de Marines de los E.U.A en un futuro cercano… ¡Han entendido!- la pequeña mujer de cabello castaño y ojos negros posee una voz bastante aguda y penetrante que inmediatamente logra que el grupo de reclutas recién llegadas a la base de instrucción presten atención y se dejen de juegos.

-¡Quiero cuatro filas de ocho…para ayer señoritas…!-

Inmediatamente las recién llegadas hacen lo mejor posible para formarse lo más rápido que puedan pero aún así les toma demasiado tiempo.

-Mierda este grupo es peor que el anterior…- susurra Torres a sus compañeras instructoras que asienten con la cabeza.

-¡Santo Dios…! Llaman a eso formar filas…esto va a ser peor de lo que pensé- comienza a formar a las reclutas, con las palabras y el tono de voz autoritarios que la caracterizan, es su responsabilidad el darles los primeros conceptos de la vida militar a las jóvenes que habían decido enlistarse y la veterana de 14 años no va a suavizarse solo porque la carne nueva luce aun más desvalida que la clase anterior…

Conforme los días pasen, las reclutas irán adaptándose a los cambios que implica su nueva vida, adoptaran las costumbres, modales, valores y espiritó de cuerpo, habrá quienes renuncien y quienes sean rechazadas, pero de todas las miembros de su clase se encuentra una que no tiene contemplado otro resultado más que el éxito.

-Diga su nombre recluta- Torres le pregunta a la joven afroamericana, de estatura considerable, hay algo en ella que la hace destacar del resto de su clase, no está segura de que…pero ella reconoce el potencial cuando lo ve

-¡Claudia Grant! Señora…- le responde esta con una seguridad y decisión en los ojos, que impresiona a la veterana sargento.

-Recluta Grant ¿De dónde viene?-

-Greenwich Village, Nueva York…-

-Grant ¿Qué carajos haces aquí?-

-Me enliste porque quiero servir a mi país…señora-

-No pregunte eso Grant…según su archivo usted tiene un título de técnico en informática por la NYU, ¿Por qué carajos se enlisto Grant?-

-El mundo se está yendo a la mierda desde que ese maldito pedazo de basura espacial cayo a la Tierra…gracias a eso perdí a mis padres…no perderé a la familia que me queda, si tengo algo que decir al respecto señora…- mientras contesta la pregunta sus ojos muestran furia y determinación que paralizarían a cualquiera.

Ana Torres no es una mujer que se impresiona fácilmente, pero sus sospechas se confirman, se ha topado con un diamante en bruto y piensa pulirlo a conciencia.

-Bien Grant, veremos si eres capaz de respaldar tus palabras…ya veremos- dice mientras dirige su atención a una nueva víctima…

-Gibson ¿Qué carajos haces aquí?-

Area Residencial del Fuerte Bragg, Carolina del Norte, E.U.A

-¡Linda por favor eso es injusto! Sabes que no tengo opción cuando me ordenan alistarme para una misión- a la defensiva y visiblemente preocupado Jhon Wolf trata de calmar el vendaval que está en frente suyo con pocos resultados…

-Jonnathan Wolf, prometiste que estarías con nosotros en el aniversario de bodas de mis padres y resulta que por tercer año seguido tuve que ir yo sola, y soportar como toda mi familia me hace preguntas sobre donde esta mi esposo, el padre de hijo…y yo no pueda responderles…todo por no "comprometer la integridad de operaciones en curso"- Lo último sonó más ironía que ha reclamo, pero su esposa estaba dando un par de buenos puntos.

-Escucha, sé que mis ausencias se han hecho más constantes durante los últimos años…pero no es algo sobre lo que tenga control, te lo explique varias veces cuando salíamos mi amor, sé que no es justo para ti y el pequeño Jhonny, pero es mi trabajo…-

-No se trata de tu trabajo, se lo importante que es, se trata de tu familia también somos importantes y pareciera que tu solo esperas la próxima misión para poder largarte de aquí…-

-¡Oye sabes que eso no es cierto!...cuando estoy en casa ustedes son lo único que ocupa mi mente…lo sabes Linda.

Pero su esposa no contesta, las discusiones se están volviendo más frecuentes entre ellos y a pesar de haber recurrido a ayuda profesional, Wolf no puede evitar el sentir que se está separando de su esposa, no importando lo que haga.

* * *

><p>Marzo-30-2004 Residencia de Oficiales de la Junta Marítima de la Armada Rusa, San Petersburgo, Rusia<p>

El despertador suena insistentemente en toda la habitación, una mano torpe trata de apagarlo y regresar al placentero lecho con quien ha últimas fechas ha sido su amante más habitual, solo para encontrarlo vacio.

-¿Khyron…donde estas?- coge una bata y se levanta a su pesar, es entonces que escucha el correr del agua del lavabo, se dirige hacia el baño encontrando a su "compañero" afeitándose.

-Hola Capitán 2da. Azonia Laplamovich…- la sonrisa burlona se dibuja en el hombre de cabello gris, que envía escalofríos a la mujer recargada en el umbral de la puerta

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- se extraña de verlo tan animado

-Ya olvidaste que día es hoy…- dice con un tono condescendiente que irrita a la mujer –Hoy es el día en que la corte me absolverá de "negligencia voluntaria en el cumplimiento de sus funciones" que estupidez…todo por culpa de ese bastardo de Globalsky- hay mucho rencor en la voz del Capitán 3ro Khyron Kasherva, no era para menos durante 2 años su carrera ha estado detenida cuando el antiguo comandante de su unidad lo arresto y envió a una corte militar, para responder por las acciones que derivaron en que 7 miembros del cuerpo de Infantería naval murieran en un ejercicio donde el equipo tenía que abordar un blanco destinado a ser torpedeado por el _Boturu_, el submarino al mando de Khayron.

La pérdida de vidas había motivado al entonces Capitán 1ero Henry J. Globalsky a buscar imputarle los cargos de homicidio por omisión al jefe del Boturu pero Khyron estaba bien conectado con la cúpula de la Marina Rusa y el parlamento de la nación, que los cargos fueron reducido y hoy se dictara sentencia, que lo encontrara inocente y que le permitirá continuar en la Marina.

-Tienes suerte de que el viejo haya desertado después de inconformarse por la reducción de tus cargos ó después de enterarse de los recientes campos de corrección criminal en Siberia- le dice mientras se acerca a él con una mirada lujuriosa lo rodea por la espalda y trata de tomar la navaja de afeitar

-Ahora no Azonia…no estoy de humor, debo llegar temprano y entrevistarme con mi abogada y el fiscal militar no tengo tiempo que perder…-

-Disculpa, pero te apareces en mi casa ayer por la noche me pides "celebrar" tu próxima inocencia y no tienes tiempo para mí…- hace un esfuerzo para sonar sarcástica pero en realidad esta rabiosa, el desparpajo de ese hombre la vuelve loca.

-No exageres mujer…además una vez que todo esto termine de una buena vez, me quedare contigo- replica con un dejo de resignación

-¡Vaya! Y se supone que tengo que estar agradecida por tu atención Khyron…- revira una cada vez más furiosa Azonia

-¿Por qué estamos discutiendo de nuevo? Según más recuerdo fuiste tú la que puso las condiciones de nuestra relación, dijiste que cada uno podía ir y venir como quisiera siempre y cuando tomara en cuenta la agenda del otro- responde Khyron con indiferencia, la verdad es que él no tenía inconvenientes con el arreglo, pero últimamente notaba que su compañera y superiora se comportaba como si fuera una mujer celosa y eso le desagradaba.

-Tienes razón, voy a desayunar en lo que tu te arreglas, no tardes mucho yo también debo usar el baño- sale de la habitación y azota la puerta.

_-Tiene razón fue tu culpa que las cosas se dieran así…pero no le des excusas a ese malnacido traidor._

* * *

><p>Abril-7-2004, Base Naval de Collingwood (Escuela de Guerra de Superficie de la RN) Fareham, Hampshire; Inglaterra<p>

El comedor de la base está completamente repleto, entre los oficiales, personal enlistado y los estudiantes de las diversas escuelas de la instalación, en una pequeña mesa 3 personas, discuten sobre su futuro inmediato

-Entonces para no aburrirles, es oficial, ya me dieron mi nombramiento y saldré en 3 semanas en una de las Fragatas que patrullan el Mediterráneo de ahí bueno dependerá de que tan calientes se pongan las cosas en la misión de observación del Norte África o en los Balcanes-

-¡Vaya Karl! Se ve que impresionaste a tus profesores, por lo que tengo entendido los oficiales médicos antes de salir al mar pasan al menos 2 años en una base, pero tú conseguiste ya cupo en una nave, eh eso es fantástico-

-Si quien lo viera, Teniente Karl Riber, oficial medico de la Armada-

-Vamos Lizzie…me adapte, al principio no fue sencillo y bueno a decir verdad, me tocaron profesores bastante pacientes-

-¡Ya lo creo! Mírame a mí yo recién termine los cursos avanzado de vuelo en Harriers, recién hare mi primera cualificación y todavía tendré que esperar cupo en alguno de los escuadrones de la Rama Aérea de la Flota-

-Yo aún estoy empezando los cursos avanzados de Oficial de Guerra Principal…después tendré que elegir mi especialidad, aún me quedan 2 años de clases-

-Oye Lizzie, si escoges controladora de guerra aérea te veré en Yeovilton uno de estos días-

-No lo sé Ethan…la verdad es que aún no me he decidido, también puedo tomar una especialidad en Ingeniería, Administración y PR ó incluso Análisis de Información….yo aún no se qué es lo que hare…después de terminar el curso-

-Un curso que a la mayoría de estudiantes les toma 3 años tú lo has hecho en 2, mi amor, creo que incluso el más conservador y obstinado almirante tiene que reconocer, que eres un prodigio-

-¿Te preocupa tu madre verdad Lisa?-

-Sí desde el…atentado no ha sido lo mismo para ella, a pesar de contar con la mejor terapia y consejería, bueno…se necesito que mi padre se portara muy firme con ella para que me accediera el dejarme entrar a la Armada-

El ambiente se torna un poco pesado después de eso y atendiendo un gesto de su amigo Ethan se excusa para dejarlos solo por unos momentos.

-Si bien yo voy a servirme otro vaso de jugo…esta delicioso-

-Lizzie hay algo que tengo que decirte…escucha lo he pensado bien…y tal vez no sea el lugar apropiado para platearte lo voy a decirte pero quiero dejarlo resuelto antes de marchar… quisiera que formalicemos nuestra situación-

-¡Karl!-

-Si estoy hablando en serio mi amor, se que puede parecer repentino, ambos estamos apenas iniciando nuestras carreras, yo además no pienso quedarme para siempre en la Armada, pero yo estoy seguro de esto Lisa, estoy seguro de nosotros, de lo que tenemos, que no quiero esperar más tiempo…al menos para dejárselo claro al resto del mundo.-

Se ha quedado sin habla, la sorpresa dibujada en su rostro, Lisa Hayes por un momento siente que le han robado todo el aire y solo puede mirar a su novio cuya expresión podría ser tomada como si lo estuvieran torturando

-¡Por supuesto qua acepto mi amor!- contesta alzando la voz y ganándose las miradas de todos en el comedor lo que provoca que ambos se sonrojen

-¡Lisa!...- le acaricia las manos, desearía besarla con todas sus fuerzas pero ciertas demostraciones de afecto están prohibidas por las regulaciones militares.

-Aún debemos resolver lo de tus padres y los míos…mi papa bueno va a ser bastante difícil de convencer y no creo que mama sea de mucha ayuda esta vez-

-Lo sé mi amor, pero yo estoy seguro que esto es lo correcto, te amo y eso no cambiara con tus padres o no aprobándolo, además ambos ya somos adultos, aún si utilizara sus influencias tu padre no puede impedir que estemos juntos-

-¡Karl…! Hagámoslo entonces, organicemos mi pedida de mano y si se niegan realizamos una boda por lo civil, como dices no hay nada que nos lo impida- y con esa sonrisa que ha conquistado a Karl Riber ambos reasumen su almuerzo.

Residencia Voshenko afueras de Moscú, Rusia

La casa ubicada en una zona de clase alta en Moscú, no era en absoluto ostentosa a comparación de las poseídas por algunos de sus vecinos, al contrario con sus 2 plantas 5 habitaciones, sala, comedor, 3 baños, terraza y patio amplio y una cochera para 2 autos, parecía no encajar en lo absoluto ahí, la familia que vive ahí sin embargo dista mucho de ser común, a pesar de que dos muchachos un niño y una niña estén el jardín de su casa pretendiendo jugar a la pelota.

-Deja de tratar de escuchar Svetlana, si te descubren mis papas te van a regañar- el muchacho de cabello castaño turquesa llama la atención de su hermana menor del mismo color de cabello y ojos verdes, quienes conocen a la familia saben que los dos chicos salieron casi iguales a su padre

-Solo quiero saber de qué se trata Czedrog- la chica acerca su oído a la puerta con más ahínco ahí escucha como sus padres discuten por milésima vez este mes.

-¡¿Crees que eso cambia las cosas?...personas inocentes fallecieron, como le podemos pedir a los ciudadanos de este país que confíen en nosotros si ocultamos detalles como estos y cuando salen a la luz actuamos como si nada hubiera pasado- La mujer grita con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que el hombre con quien discute retroceda unos pocos pasos sabedor de la furia que esta puede desplegar, últimamente solo discuten por cualquier cosa ya sea laboral o familiar.

-Ya te dije que eso fue hace 2 años, ya te lo admití varias veces…no había muchas opciones y se tomo una decisión para proteger a la mayoría, hubo desafortunadamente bajas que en otra situación quizás se hubiesen evitado, pero estábamos en emergencia y mucha de esa gente no cooperaba para resolver la situación…- responde él, justificando el accionar que llevo a cerca de 15000 habitantes de la región del Norte del Cáucaso a nuevos "hogares" en la región siberiana.

-¿Justificaba enviarlas a campos de trabajo forzado o mandarlas a Siberia, Nikolai?...ya no estamos en las épocas de Stalin o Brezhnev, donde éramos, infalibles o todo poderosos - revira la mujer con una expresión que refleja la disolución por la conducta de su marido.

-Harían algo útil para variar en lugar de solo quejarse por todo y no ayudar en nada…ese curso de acción fue aprobado por el Ministro de Defensa y el Presidente mismo, además el GRU participo de la logística y la seguridad, no los dejamos morir de inanición o frío en la tundra – se justifica él, la verdad es que ya comienza a cansarle la actitud demasiado escrupulosa de su esposa, el mundo había cambiado y se requerían de medidas sino brutales, si drásticas para preservar el orden

El silencio se apodera del lugar por algunos momentos en los que Nikolai Voshenko e Irina Grhoskova reflexionan sobre los pasos a seguir, está claro que su matrimonio no puede seguir así, la tensión a causa de los trabajos de ambos, demandantes como pocos puesto que una es Directora Adjunta del Servicio Federal de Seguridad (FSB) y el otro es el jefe de Planeación Operativa del Directorio Principal de Inteligencia de las Fuerzas Armadas (GRU).

Ambos han hecho el juramento de defender a su país de cualquier peligro y agresión que amenace su seguridad y estabilidad y la de sus ciudadanos, pero ese mismo juramento implica anteponer sus propias necesidades a las de su país y está claro para los esposos que ninguno ha encontrado la manera de alcanzar un equilibrio en ambos aspectos de su vida.

-Papa, mama ¿Se van a separar?- la pregunta toma por sorpresa a ambos adultos que se voltean y descubren a la menor de sus hijas una pequeña de 11 años que los mira atentamente con sus ojos cafés, copias idénticas a los de su madre.

-¡Oh cariño! Que haces aquí creí que estabas terminando tu tarea…-

-Ya la hice toda…y bien que va a pasar con nosotros-

-Hija tu madre y yo solo discutíamos sobre el trabajo, no hay nada de que preocuparse-

-Tú padre tiene razón… -

- Entonces ¿me van a llevar a mis clases de natación?-

-Por su puesto sirenita, tu madre te llevar yo tengo que regresar al trabajo…- acercándose a su esposa le murmura -…tenemos que terminar esta plática-

-Lo haremos-

* * *

><p>Abril-20-2004, Residencia Grant, Greenwich Village, Nueva York, E.U.A<p>

-Lo he pensado bastante, yo también me alistare…aunque será después de que termine la carrera Nana, Clau- Vince Grant finalmente habla sobre el futuro que ha estado pensando últimamente a su familia quienes estaban cenando aprovechando un permiso que Claudia tuvo de su entrenamiento.

-Vince estás seguro de eso hermano…-

-Si Clau, escucha estoy en mi segundo año de Ingeniería Electrónica, puedo hacer la especialización a estructuras y sistemas navales todavía, entrar en el programa de reserva para futuros especialistas…de ahí solo será cuestión terminar la carrera y proseguir con cursos más dedicados en la Armada-

-Parece que lo tienes todo ya planeado, Vince-

-Bueno lo que pasa es que hace tiempo que lo vengo pensando Nana, Claudia tiene razón, tal vez no sea la única alternativa, pero creo que es la mejor para mí…digo este país no está del todo bien con esas células del GLA corriendo por ahí, pero por lo menos tenemos un gobierno e instituciones que funcionan y nos protegen, hay muchos lugares ni siquiera tienen eso-

Todos hacen una pausa cuando recuerdan lo que ha sucedido con el que fue su hogar por mucho tiempo Nigeria…desde que salieron hace 3 años, ha descendido a una guerra civil impulsada por ideologías políticas y sostenida por las diferencias étnicas.

-¿Entonces también te irás como Claudia, Vince?- el más pequeño de los Grant, Bowie se una a la conversación, temeroso de lo que le pueda pasar a sus hermanos.

-No será pronto pequeño…todavía faltan algunos años para eso y quien sabe quizás la situación se estabilice para cuando yo comience con mi preparación militar…-

-¡No me trates como un idiota Vince!- sale corriendo a su habitación dejando pasmados a todos en el comedor.

-Hablare con él-

-No espera a que se calme muchacho…después todos hablaremos con él-

-Escucha a tu hermana, ahora solo terminaran peleados, está preocupado por ambos tiene miedo de perderlos, como perdió a sus padres…se que fue difícil para todos…pero para él fue aún más duro.

-Lo sé nana, perdóname por no haber considerado sus sentimientos o los tuyos-

-Mmmh…escucha muchacho soy tu abuela, siempre me preocupare por todos ustedes, así solo salgan a comprar la despensa, así que tengan paciencia con esta anciana-

Los Grant se abrazarían nuevamente, después de eso Claudia fue a hablar con su hermano pequeño.

* * *

><p>Mayo-12-2004 Aeropuerto Reno-Stead, Reno, Nevada, E.U.A.<p>

El Campeonato Nacional de Carreras Aéreas estaba en su recta final, durante 2 semanas los mejores pilotos profesionales y amateurs del país e incluso del mundo se habían congregado en el pequeño aeropuerto ubicado a unos 30km afuera de la ciudad, en uno de los eventos de competición aérea de más tradición en los E.U.A.

El ambiente de algarabía, la música estridente, los puestos de comida, los globos multicolores, la pequeña exhibición aérea, una combinación de aviones y helicópteros tanto antiguos como modernos, todo se conjugaba para crear una atmosfera cuyo objetivo era el de distraer y relajar a las casi 9 mil personas reunidas por unos momentos y justo ahora la atención de las gradas estaba centrada en un pequeño aeroplano monoplaza de color rojo carmesí.

-"¡Cielos, miren al chico Hunter!...no sé ustedes, pero quien lo haya dejado al final de la lista en el programa libre debe estar dándose de topes con la pared"- el anunciador recalca algo que para muchos era obvio, cuando se anunció que un Hunter formaría parte este año de la competencia así solo haya sido en su nivel amateur, la expectación entre los conocedores del campo se disparo, cuando se rebeló que apenas tenía 15 años, dicha expectación se mezclo con la incredulidad de algunos y la ansiedad de otros.

Por generaciones el apellido Hunter había estado asociado al mundo de la aviación, ya sea por ser pilotos pioneros de las primeras rutas aéreas, acróbatas aéreos, veteranos distinguidos de las diferentes guerras, pilotos de pruebas o competencias, si se trataba de volar al límite un avión, era seguro que un Hunter estaría en los controles, ahora era él menor de todos ellos era quien había recogido el testigo.

-Bien Rick ya tienes al público ganado, ahora solo falta que convenzas a los jueces- su padre dice por el radio

-Ok, Pop…voy a pegarme lo más que pueda a los límites de la caja…antes de comenzar con el final de la rutina- ajusta las rpm del motor y su posición al punto de referencia

_-Espero que estén tomando video allá abajo- _En un movimiento que incluso los más experimentados dudarían en realizar, Rick comienza a describir ochos cubanos haciendo una serie de seis de estos antes de hacer un descenso de cola, colocándose a 90° del eje horizontal y comenzar un ascenso mientras su Mockingbird IV apodado "Joys´s Pride" da toneles rápidos (gira sobre su propio eje) mientras lo hace, para finalizar con un rizo exterior y una última caída de cola.

-"Creo que la frase dejar lo mejor para el final ha adquirido un nuevo significado…"- el anunciador esta sin palabras ante lo que Rick ha realizado y no es el único los espectadores, jueces y demás competidores están boquiabiertos por lo conseguido por el joven.

-Diablos Pop…va estar insoportable después de esto- Roy apenas consigue ocultar una sonrisa de orgullo por su hermano menor, había sido una coincidencia que al Teniente 2do Fokker le hubieran encargado formar parte del pequeño destacamento de la Armada que asistiría al evento, considerando que era un piloto condecorado por su participación en Panamá, a pesar de los ataques del GLA, la mayoría del público aún tenía una opinión favorable de los miembros de las fuerzas armadas.

-Debo admitir que tenía dudas de dejar que Rick participara, sabes Roy- Mitchell le dice a Roy mientras ambos se dirigen a la pista a recibir al que todos ya dan como el ganador de la competencia acrobática y de la carrera aérea en la categoría amateur…el más joven bicampeón en la historia de la competencia

-¿Y eso porque Pop?-

-Está creciendo Roy…que permanezca interesado en volar, no ha evitado que el chico haya conseguido otros interés, tiene amigos, va a fiestas e incluso es muy amigo de una chica inmigrante…la conozco es simpática, pero tiene unos padres que son insufribles-

-Rick con una chica…porque me entero hasta ahora Pop-

-¿Tu le cuentas a Rick, todo lo que a mí me cuentas hijo?-

-Ok ya entendí Pop…pero te juro que me comportado bien por estos meses…además no te desvies del tema ¿Quién es la chica?-

-Se llama Minmei viene de Japón aunque es su familia es de origen chino, se mudaron a California por la crisis económica del país…como te dije es simpática, la invitamos a venir junto con algunos amigos más de la escuela, pero sus padres se negaron rotundamente-

-¡Ouch!...vaya que son cerrados-

-¡Roy, Pop!- Rick hace un ademan para que se apresuren están entrevistándolo y tomándole las fotos de rigor antes de la premiación, el joven jamás se había sentido tan feliz o orgulloso de sí mismo, todo es perfecto dentro de lo que cabe su familia está con él, sus amigos también, Minmei no pudo venir pero le envió una pequeña oración para la suerte.

-¿Cuáles son tus planes?…¿Regresaras el año que viene?…¿Te convertirás en profesional?...- las preguntas vuelan de todas partes y Rick hace un esfuerzo en contestarlas todas.

-Mis planes, bueno tratar de balancear la escuela con el vuelo, seguir practicando las rutinas siempre que pueda, continuar estudiando y ayudar a mi padre con su pequeña compañía…claro que tengo pensado volver el año que viene, pienso defender mi título y ser profesional, bueno eso será cuestión de analizarlo bien…No sabemos lo que pueda pasar mañana…este fue el primer evento en tres años…yo espero que no vuelva a interrumpirse pero uno nunca sabe- contesta y remata su respuesta con una sonrisa que termina de embolsarse al público que asiste a la premiación.

-Jejeje…el chico es listo cuando se lo propone…- Roy agrega sintiéndose más hinchado que un pavo real

-Sí lo es…ojala su madre estuviera aquí para verlo- Mitchell mira al cielo por unos momentos y le agradece a su esposa el que los haya cuidado a todos desde arriba.

Sede de la NATO-UEG, Bruselas, Bélgica

La primera reunión de los jefes de los distintos Secretarios de Defensa y Oficiales Militares para la configuración del futuro Mando Conjunto de las Fuerzas Armadas del UEG, está casi por terminar, la junta ha transcurrido sin grandes sobresaltos hasta ahora, han logrado consensos en los temas previamente tratados durante la semana…han logrado decidir sobre la organización administrativa tentativa, la sede del cuartel y los distintos comando operativos y administrativos, inversión inicial, infraestructura, es cuando el jefe de la Fuerza Naval Canadiense toca un tema un tanto espinoso: La incorporación de Henry J. Globalsky como oficial en pleno de la futura Armada del UEG.

-No puede hablar en serio…tenemos en cuenta las contribuciones que ha hecho el Capitán Globalsky, pero permitir que una persona en su situación tomar el mando de una de nuestras unidades o que tenga acceso irrestricto a nuestros secretos militares…- El representante Francés, Teniente General Anatole Leonard desconfía de Globalsky y sus motivos, cuando la noticia de su deserción comenzó a circular en los círculos militares occidentales, el propuso encerrarlo en prisión hasta verificar sus alegatos

-Globalsky ha sabido responder a todas nuestras preguntas…cuando deserto de Rusia, trajo consigo documentación extensa sobre las distintas atrocidades cometidas contra la población civil, para tratar de mantener el orden en el ESBI, la conducta criminal de varios oficiales militares y líderes del gobierno, ha colaborado con nuestras agencias de inteligencia para discernir de una manera más clara la capacidad militar al menos en el área naval de Rusia…todo eso a costa de una sentencia de muerte oficial promulgada por uno de los oficiales implicados en tales acusaciones el General Dolzavich…-

-Mientras que su colaboración ha sido productiva en varios ámbitos…y no nos oponemos a su participación en calidad de asesor…que él participe directamente es algo que debe tomarse a la ligera- Señala el representante japonés

-Caballeros, comprendo su recelo, pero les recuerdo que no es la primera vez que una persona ha desertado de su nación…por la razón que sea y ha abrazado los ideales de su nuevo hogar hasta el punto de defenderlos con su vida…- El Almirante Neeson no piensa cesar en su empeño, le cree a Globalsky y se ha convertido en su partidario más vocal

El debate se prolonga más de lo debido y no se logra ningún acuerdo, hasta que el Secretario de Defensa Norteamericano logra un consenso sobre hacer comparecer al Capitán Ruso por la tarde del día de hoy, después de un receso de 2 horas para almorzar. Mientras eso ocurre 2 figuras se preparan para ello en una sala contigua

-Creo que lo último dependerá de usted Henry…deberá convencerlos de que su intención es legítima, aplacar sus dudas y eso implicara responder a preguntas demasiado personales – Donald Hayes fue convocado por el Gobierno Ingles para estar presente en la reunión, le han ofrecido un puesto clave para desarrollar la integración de los distintos servicios navales y además para servir como testigo de carácter para el Capitán Globalsky

-Estoy consciente de ello, hurgaran todo cuanto puedan de mí, pero no me preocupa…no tengo nada que ocultar- Henry Globalsky posee una expresión relajada propia del hombre que ya ha estado en batalla antes, algunos dirían que está demasiado relajado.

-Le creo Henry, pero no soy yo a quien debe convencer…- Hayes por el contrario está ansioso, sino fuera porque conoce la importancia de esta reunión estaría en otra parte _ -¡Maldición hija! ¿Porque me haces esto?-_ antes de venir tuvo una gran discusión…aunque esa expresión se queda corta, su hija Lisa aprovechando un fin de semana libre de sus cursos invito a su novio y a su familia a cenar en su casa.

-¿Se encuentra bien Donald?- Henry lo saca de sus pensamientos, Donald luce como si necesitara un descanso, uno muy largo sin embargo eso no sería así, la puerta se abre, un edecán militar les notifica que los esperan para la comparecencia de Globalsky.

-No lo estoy…Henry creo que cometí un error muy grave…-

* * *

><p><em>Dos semanas atrás Finca Dravelltown<em>

_Las sospechas de Donald se confirmaron cuando después de cenar, un muy serio Riber se acerco a ellos y manteniendo a Lisa tomada de la mano le solicito permiso para desposarla, la familia de Karl estaba expectante, ellos estaban entusiasmados de tener a Lisa como una miembro de su familia, Sarah había estado inusualmente alegre durante la cena, su hija estaba radiante y sin embargo el solo sentía que la ira estaba creciendo en él, no podía permitir que ese sujeto se casara con su hija…_

_-No… se engañe… si cree que le permitiré a mi hija casarse contigo- fue la respuesta seca y tajante que dio_

_-¡Papa!- Lisa tenía una expresión desencajada, con ojos que casi se desprendían de sus orbitas y los puños cerrados casi blancos. _

_-¡Donald!- desde su silla Sarah parecía haberse puesto blanca y palidecía con cada segundo que pasaba_

_En ese momento todos excepto él estaban paralizados ante tal respuesta, pero Donald Hayes se mantenía extrañamente tranquilo_

_-Como te dije la primera vez que nos vimos, un hombre que solo se enlisto en la Armada, para aprovecharse de la institución, que no comparte sus valores ni los de esta familia y nos considera asesinos…no me merece respeto alguno- continuo firme en su creencia_

_-¡Almirante Hayes no se atreva a insultar a mi hijo!- el padre de Karl está furioso pero antes de que vaya en contra de Donald, Karl lo detiene._

_-¡Papa detente! No es necesario puedo defenderme yo solo-_

_-¡Donald Hayes retráctate de tus palabras en este instante! Karl se ha portado como un caballero con Lisa y…- Sarah trata de remediar un poco la situación_

_-No lo hare…-_

_-¡Papa! ¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto? ¿Por qué no quieres que sea feliz? ¡Yo amo a Karl! Porque te niegas a aceptarlo-_

_-Porque que este tipejo no es digno de ti Lisa, digno de una Hayes…hay mucho mejores que él, lo sé…-_

_-¿Por qué no le dice la verdad Almirante?...que la verdadera razón porque no quiere que se case conmigo es porque planea casarla con el hijo otro alto oficial o de algún ministro- Karl ya no se va a contener demasiadas veces le ha soportado las groserías a Donald Hayes, esta vez va a contestar los golpes._

_-¿Es eso cierto Papa?...- su esposa e hija lo miran demandando una respuesta_

_-No es del todo cierto…pero si… he estado buscando un pretendiente más adecuado para ti Lisa- está visiblemente incomodo, no se trata de que sea un clasista o un trepador social simplemente Donald Hayes no cree que Riber sea el hombre más adecuado para su hija._

_-¡¿Quién te has creído que eres? ¡No eres nadie para decidir con quién puedo o no puedo casarme! esto ya no es la época victoriana donde los matrimonios eran arreglados en virtud de la conveniencias para las familias, sin tomar en cuenta a los contrayentes, despierta padre…-_

_-¡No me levantes la voz Lisa! ¡Soy tu padre y tu felicidad es un asunto muy importante para mí!-_

_-Podrá ser su padre pero definitivamente actúa como si lo último que le importara fuera la felicidad de su hija- Karl apoya a Lisa_

_-Si insistes en esto…no tendrás ni mi aprobación o bendición…que te quede claro Elizabeth Alexandra Hayes… ¿Verdad Sarah?- mira a su esposa que ha permanecido callada todo este tiempo, pero ella solo baja la mirada con tristeza en sus ojos haciendo que Donald se arrepienta de haber pronunciado tales palabras pero ya es tarde_

_-Si esa es tu última palabra…así será entonces padre- Lisa finiquita la conversación y acto seguido todos excepto él proceden a abandonar la sala dejándolo en compañía de una botella de Bourbon._

* * *

><p>-Después de eso mi esposa durmió con mi hija en su cuarto, a la mañana siguiente ellas tomaron el desayuno en él y después Lisa salió para Collingwood, Sarah y yo no hemos hablado en 2 semanas ella me ha evitado todo este tiempo y Lisa vacio sus armarios llevándose todo con ella- Donald le cuenta a Henry todo el Asunto de su hija y su prometido<p>

-¿Y qué piensa hacer para enmendar las cosas?-

-Honestamente no lo sé, no es que Karl sea o no un buen muchacho, es que simplemente no es el adecuado para mi hija…yo no puedo explicarlo no solo se trata de celos o de que ella se vaya…simplemente se que él no es el adecuado para ella y temo que si siguen adelante mi hija saldrá muy lastimada-

Henry mira como su amigo esta evidentemente alterado pero no hay nada que pueda hacer realmente para ayudarlo, quiere aconsejarlo pero tampoco tiene gran experiencia con hijas lo único que es capaz de hacer, es palmearle el hombro a su amigo lo que le gana una débil sonrisa antes de que entren a la sala de juntas

Residencia Riber, Distrito de Havering, Londres, Inglaterra

La casa de los Riber en los suburbios de Londres está particularmente inmaculada la tarde de hoy, todos están ultimando los preparativos de la pequeña recepción, cuando el juez de paz llega con los documentos para dar comienzo a la ceremonia.

La novia está acompañada de su madre y algunos amigos y conocidos de Collingwood y la preparatoria, mientras que el novio está rodeado de su familia y amigos, la lectora del acta matrimonial transcurre sin sobresaltos y los padres y testigos de los novios firman las actas correspondientes.

_-Lamento que tenga que ser de esta manera papa, pero esto es lo que quiero-_

-Lisa amor es tu turno- Karl la saca de sus meditaciones y le entrega la pluma

-Si lo estoy- responde con una sonrisa y ojos humedecidos para después proceder a firmar el documento que los convertían en Marido y Mujer.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas y Desvaríos: <strong>Bien aquí está el primer capítulo en forma de la historia, como les dije los primeros episodios serán de introducción de personajes y del contexto, así que se que las cosas pueden parecer lentas, pero tienen una razón de ser, básicamente soy de la opinión que cuando uno hace un UA debe tomarse la molestia de explicar la diferencia de su historia con la Oficial, para ubicar a los lectores, no es necesario abusar como lo estoy haciendo yo…a veces con un renglón o un párrafo bien pensados bastan.

Pues eso son los primeros capítulos, escogí ser detallado con los antecedentes, porque la historia se presta para ello, jugar un poco con los orígenes y circunstancias de cada uno de ellos, mientras se conserva la esencia de los mismos, no es algo sencillo de hacer y quienes lo han hecho bueno mis respetos, además se pueden dar cuenta con el cambio que hice, sobre cómo puede fluir la historia. Aún faltan varios personajes por introducir y dejar la mesa puesta para lo que pretendo pero bueno los veré en un mes.

Les dejo lo siguiente, por si tienen dudas sobre algunas cosas:

GLA (Global Liberation Army): mi equivalente a las fuerzas de Anti-unificación, un grupo heterogéneo de fuerzas e individuos, unos dedicados al terrorismo y otros no tanto de distintas ideologías y antecedentes, que darán varios dolores de cabeza.

UEG (United Earth Goverment): Este GTU es bastante diferente del que conocemos, por principio de cuentas se crea después de la disolución de la ONU, contiene a la mayoría de los países de Europa, Norteamérica y parte de Asia, más que un gobierno mundial es un gran bloque económico, político y social.

ESBIN (Eastern Block of Independent Nations): les adelantare que este será el rival del UEG, miembros principales Rusia y China y con ellos varios de sus estados allegados o satélites.

*La gran mayoría de los lugares y su ubicación existen en la vida real.

ATTE.

FER82


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Salvo los OCs de este autor y aquellos generosamente prestados por sus respectivos creadores…Robotech todos sus personajes, vehículos, etc., derechos reservadospropiedad de Harmony Gold, relato sin fines de lucro.

Aviso: Es un capitulo con contenido variado aunque no muy gráfico, grande como lo pueden apreciar por el cursor y sobre todo con una historia que se va desenvolviendo de manera pausada. Leerlo o no depende de cada uno.

Especial agradecimiento a Cat por aguantar la tortura de leer los borradores que le envió y a Clo por dejarme utilizar a uno de sus OCs en este capítulo y el anterior, los que siguen el fandom sabrán de a quien me refiero, los que no, la respuesta hasta el final del capitulo…Todo ocurre en el año del 2006, Ok sin más.

* * *

><p><strong>Sinopsis: UA…El mundo después del impacto, se adapta y recupera con rapidez, pero viejos fantasmas siguen rondando, esperando para asomar su fea cabeza.<strong>

**NIEBLA DE GUERRA**

**Capitulo 2: Imagen Borrosa y Piezas Incompletas**

-"Fue entonces que la encargada de dar la exhibición le llamo la atención a Ben, diciendo que este no era el lugar para tratar de exhibir sus dotes de Don Juan…además de que debía buscar a chicas de su edad…"- La imagen era un tanto borrosa pero podía distinguir bastante bien a su hermano menor, con sus lentes y el cabello algo más largo de lo normal, mientras Max hablaba exagerando sus señas y gestos, Dana Sterling se asombraba de lo mucho que su hermano menor seguía conservando ese rostro de chiquillo, cualquiera que lo viera no podía dar crédito que él tuviera 15 años casi 16.

-Si bueno solo al gordo se le ocurre presumir de sus conocimientos de historia de la aviación a unas chicas de 18-19 años- responde la rubia al escuchar la anécdota del viaje escolar al Museo Smithsoniano en D.C.

-Ya conoces a Ben se auto nombra el conquistador de la clase, pero lo único que logra es que la gente se ría en su cara y las chicas lo manden por un tubo- Max apenas consigue disimular las risas -¿Oye Di? ¿Cuánto más te hace falta para regresar?-

-Déjame ver el ejercicio solo lleva cerca de 3 días, aún no nos han ordenado prepararnos para participar, así que creo que aún faltarán 15-18 días-

-Eso es demasiado tiempo…yo no soportare estar con Ben todo este tiempo-

-Si lo harás pequeño mentecato, mira ya lo discutimos realmente no tenia opción y dado que el ejército no permite todavía que las familias acompañen a los miembros en los despliegues así solo sean en el país, fue bueno que los Carson pudieran aceptarlos-

-¡Ok ya entendí! Prometo no insistir…pasando a otras cosas…- Max y Dana continúan hablando hasta que la hora de descanso de esta termina y debe reportarse a la sala de informe y planeación junto con sus demás compañeros.

-¿Qué cuentan los pequeños duendes?- le pregunta un joven de cabello castaño y ojos negros apenas esta ingresa a la tienda de campaña improvisada que funciona como sala de informes para el batallón de prácticas.

-Lo de siempre, creyéndose demasiado listos para su propio bien, ¿Cómo pasaste tu descanso Sean?-

-La "princesa" volvió a decirme que no- contesta mientras hace un puchero

-No te cansas de hacer el ridículo Phillips, ya te dijo que no está interesada…si sigues así podrían arrestarte por acoso sexual-

-Oye tampoco, solo quiero llevarla a cenar, ver una película…y lo que pase después dependerá de ella, yo solo quiero una oportunidad-

-Tendrías mejores oportunidades si no fueras tan ojo alegre Sean-

-¡Hey no me levantes falsos Sterling! Yo tengo muchas amigas pero de momento nada serio y si ellas lo saben y no les importa, no entiendo porque ella le da tanta importancia…- contesta encogiendo los hombros, mientras Dana solo menea la cabeza

-¡Cielos cuando vas a…-

Guardan silencio cuando un grupo de oficiales entra a la tienda, ven a el jefe del batallón sus asistentes y 2 jóvenes cadetes mujeres, una de cabello corto negro con ojos grises que porta el uniforme de piloto de helicópteros y otra con cola de caballo que recoge su cabello azul con insignias que la identifican como alguien asignada a Inteligencia del batallón, esta última se sienta a su lado, mientras que la primera pasa de largo no sin antes dedicarle una mirada fría a Dana y Sean.

-¡¿Diablos que le hicieron a Marie esta vez?¡, tuve que aguantar uno de sus arranques de indignación en el comedor y sé que ambos tuvieron que ver, así que vamos díganme…- si al principio Nova Satori parecía afligida, al terminar de hablar no podía ocultar su curiosidad.

-Sean la invito a salir nuevamente…seguro que dijo algo inapropiado mientras lo hacía y yo bueno solo digamos que prefiero no discutirlo en público-

-Ya sabía yo, que ambos tenían que ver…Sean te lo digo como amiga, si sigues persiguiéndola de la forma en que lo haces, terminaras en el calabozo- Nova está preocupada por sus 2 compañeros y amigos de la academia y su aparente obsesión por la mejor cadete de la clase Marie Cristal.

-Pero si yo solo tengo las mejores intenciones por que están difícil creerme…-

-¡Claro y yo soy Paris Hilton!- replica Dana

-En lo rubia y cabeza hueca…sí- comenta Sean, antes de que pueda continuar el jefe de su batallón comienza a hablar sobre el papel que desempeñara la unidad de estudiantes en los ejercicios de guerra mecanizada que se están efectuando.

Sobre el Pacifico Norte rumbo a los E.U.A

El Jet corporativo viaja a velocidad de crucero, la tripulación tiene la encomienda de llevar a sus pasajeros a Seattle lo más pronto posible, es necesario estar ahí antes de las 10:00hrs de mañana y cuando se trabaja para uno de los hombres con mayor influencia en los negocios del mundo occidental, no hay demasiadas segundas oportunidades.

-Señor Andrews, su enlace satelital con Los Ángeles está listo- le avisa una de las asistentes de vuelo a través del intercomunicador a un hombre de unos 50 años con cabello abundante para su edad pero que ya exhibe algunas canas, sentado en su oficina/dormitorio particular

-Uhmm…gracias Cassie- dice mientras activa los controles del monitor de video empotrado en uno de los costados de la aeronave.

-Zeke… Dime que tenemos buenas noticias- pregunta sin siquiera alzar la mirada, que está ocupada revisando los documentos que constituyen el contrato de su compañía con el gobierno de Corea del Sur para integrar un nuevo sistema de vigilancia electrónica en la Zona Desmilitarizada que divide a las dos Coreas.

-La primera prueba de la serie de neutralización de objetivos múltiples salió perfecta, no hubo incidentes o retrasos que reportar señor- la voz entusiasmada de su encargado de proyectos Ezequiel Park hace que levante la vista de los documento y le devuelva una mirada de satisfacción mezclada con orgullo.

-¿Esperaba otro resultado señor Park?- dice ahora en un tono neutro y regresando a los papeles -…¿Qué dijeron los oficiales presentes?-

-El representante de las fuerzas europeas Leonard fue el más entusiasmado señor, el general Carter y el Dr. Lang aún permanecen un tanto más reservados, señor-

-¡Par de Pusilánimes! si al menos Tom Burke no se hubiera retirado el año pasado, no tendríamos que soportar al imbécil de Carter como Jefe de Estado Mayor o a él pedante de Lang-

-Si bueno el Dr. Lang se mostro genuinamente sorprendido por la rapidez en que adaptamos su modelo matemático para resolver la dispersión del rayo de plasma, pero le preocupa la aplicación más directa de "Punto de Alfiler", algo sobre lo que Carter guardo silencio, la queja del general es que no hemos resuelto todavía lo respectivo a la miniaturización de la fuente de poder-

-Siguen preocupados por que usamos el micro reactor, bueno no veo que las demás compañías hagan algo al respecto con sus proyectos, somos quienes mejor de lo que estamos haciendo-

-Evidentemente que no, la siguiente prueba será el miércoles a las 09:00hrs en las instalaciones de Nevada… ¿Estará presente señor Andrews?-

-Antes atenderé una reunión en Seattle, Zeke, pero hare lo posible por llegar…Buenas noches Zeke-

-Buenas Noches señor- en el momento mismo que Park se despedía el anuncio de otra llamada en espera le indico que había asuntos que aún requerían de su atención reprimiendo su fastidio, que se transformo en exasperación cuando noto el rostro afligido del VP para Europa de su compañía

-¿Qué sucede ahora Carmine?- su tono evidenciaba que no estaba de humor para jugar a "tengo buenas y malas noticias"

-Nuestra propuesta de suite de sensores para los Cruceros clase Dedalus y las FragatasT-26 fueron rechazadas, señor- dice con voz nerviosa

-¿Cuál fue la queja esta vez?-

-La capacidad de nuestros iluminadores para transmitir los datos de curso probable de los drones supersónicos en el caso de los Dedalus…en la T-26 bueno señor el representante de la RN considera que nuestro trabajo es inferior al de EADS y que no tendremos listos los prototipos para la fecha estimada…-

-¡Maldición y yo creí que Carter y Lang ya eran problema suficiente! Ese testarudo de Hayes es un hueso duro de roer…asumo que no hemos encontrada que pudiéramos usar como palanca de negociación…-

-Lo único que hemos encontrado de Donald Hayes es que no se encuentra en buenos términos con su hija, fuera de eso el tipo está limpio, aunque no está todo perdido, estamos en pláticas con algunos miembros del parlamento Británico para que nos garanticen una prorroga en la convocatoria, sino con las T-26, al menos con los T-45-

-Lo dejaré en tus manos Carmine, recuerda que salir sin contrato alguno de los programas europeos nos va a costar mucho-

-Redoblaremos los esfuerzos, señor Andrews-

-Ya lo creo, hemos invertido demasiado para quedarnos afuera, llámame cuando tengas novedades-

-Entendido y con su permiso señor-

Las noticias no habían sido buenas en su mayor parte, el hecho de que aún hubiera personas que aún dudaran de la propuesta de su compañía irritaba sobre manera a Brian DevinAndrews, pero no era algo nuevo ya antes había lidiado con gentes demasiado escrupulosas de su trabajo como para perder el sueño, el proyecto estaba en marcha y para el CEO de AJAX Corp. no había tiempo que perder.

Oujda, Provincia de Berkane, Región Oriental de Marruecos

Vigilar los barrios bajos de una ciudad, siempre será algo difícil en especial cuando se trata de una ubicada en un país extranjero y donde a pesar de tener las herramientas adecuada era difícil pasar desapercibido cuando eres un caucásico de casi1.90 y ojos verdes, esperando en un viejo automóvil en una esquina soportando casi 40°C a la sombra pero ese era el menor de sus problemas.

-¡Linda no me hagas esto!...Mierda…- exclama cuando lo único que escucha es el sonido de teléfono ocupado a través de la línea, lo que hace desesperar aun más a Johnatan Wolf, desde hace 2 semanas no había sido capaz de tener una comunicación decente con su todavía esposa, la celeridad con la que su equipo debió ser desplegado a Marruecos para lidiar con una posible amenaza a una cumbre entre el UEG y la Liga Árabe a efectuarse en unos días.

Pero la seguridad de un montón de políticos no era su prioridad ahora, no cuando temía que su esposa pudiera llevar a cabo su amenaza de iniciar los trámites de divorcio si John volvía a ser desplegado de emergencia, eso fue hace un mes

-¿Problemas en el frente doméstico?- le responde su compañero de vigilancia o más bien de infortunio, un corpulento canadiense de piel morena y cabello negro que gracias a la barba de semanas no tiene muchos problemas en pasar por uno más de los locales

-Si…y lo peor es que no puedo hacer nada desde aquí- su voz lastimosa caló hondo en su compañero

-Lo siento señor- el Sargento James "Lunk" Austin de los Pathfinders canadienses conoce en carne propia el sabor amargo de una separación, la carrera militar siempre se ha caracterizado por poner a prueba los lazos afectivos entre 2 personas y en muchas ocasiones estas no pasaban la prueba.

-No te preocupes Lunk, lo resolveré lo prometo…- vuelve a fijar su atención y sus binoculares hacia su blanco un pequeño edificio de 3 plantas donde según los informes de Inteligencia Global un traficante de armas se reunirá con emisarios del GLA.

-Atención todos los puntos… parece que los jugadores están llegando- escucha por su intercomunicador

-Copiado Voyeur, ¿Yellow, Rook, están en posición?- pregunta Wolf a una pareja de mujeres cubiertas con el tradicional velo musulmán que disfrutan de un te vespertino en un pequeño café ubicado a unos metros adelante del punto de reunión.

-Afirmativo Sabueso… ¿Me pueden decir cómo es que termine con un nombre como Yellow?- pregunta una de las mujeres

-Por que Rook ya estaba tomado- responde su compañera con sorna y un notable acento ingles

-Bien suficiente el objetivo estará pronto aquí, así que concéntrense, si sale mal estaremos sobrepasados en número-

-De acuerdo sabueso- es la contestación que recibe justo antes de que 2 vehículos se detengan frente del edificio y de estos bajen 6 personas, algunas sin disimular que llevan armas

-Eso miren al pajarito- Lunk enfoca el lente de su cámara y comienza a tomar fotos de los recién llegados

-Voyeur ya entraron atento para iniciar la grabación- Wolf se dirige al último miembro de su equipo, Ronald Bartley, su especialista en electrónica y vigilancia ubicado en una azotea contigua

-Copiado sabueso, preparando los micrófonos ambientales y la imagen termal- acto seguido comienza a ubicar la habitación exacta donde la reunión se llevara a cabo, mientras que Rook crea una pequeña distracción al fingir ser tocada inapropiadamente por un desconocido, para que Yellow pueda colocar los rastreadores que lleva ocultos bajo su atuendo, a los vehículos de los sospechosos para poder seguir sus movimientos después, esperan que los conduzcan a los escondites de las células del GLA en Marruecos.

-Casi termínanos- suspira Wolf al ver como los emisarios del GLA suben a los vehículos, con las fotografías, video y grabaciones obtenidas esperan conocer a todos los jugadores y preparar los siguientes movimientos.

-Hora de empacar las cosas, todos al punto de reunión- se dirige a su equipo, mientras que Rook y Yellow suben a otro vehículo.

-La próxima vez uno de ustedes será el que se vista de mujer- declara Yellow mientras se quita el velo y el vestido negro que lo sofocaban

-Lo dudo mucho, ninguno de los hombres de aquí luce tan bonito como tú Lancer- su compañera Rose "Rook" Bartley señala al hombre detrás del maquille y los ropajes de mujer

-Eso es cierto…-

-Muy cierto- el resto de sus compañeros se unen a la conversación solo para fastidiar al pobre sujeto que por sus facciones particularmente finas y detallas pasaría por cualquier cosa excepto por un soldado de operaciones especiales

-¡Ah jodanse!- responde lo que solo genera las risas del resto de sus compañeros

Lunk y Wolf ayudan a Ron a subir el equipo de vigilancia al auto, les espera un viaje de 2 hrs a su base de operaciones pero el rastreo por satélite está funcionando a la perfección, pero ya no le preocupa lo único que Wolf quiere es saber de su esposa y de su hijo, sin saber que las malas nuevas viajan rápido y ya hay un sobre con documentos que lo espera en sus barracas provisionales.

* * *

><p>Base Combinada de Aviano, Aviano, Italia<p>

Cuando le negaron su solicitud de licencia por una semana, se sintió decepcionado quería estar presente así solo fuera un par de días en el cumpleaños de su padre, cuando transfirieron su escuadrón de Nápoles a Aviano sin consultarlo con alguno de sus miembros se sintió ofendido, pero cuando encima les extendieron su tour de servicio 6 meses más de la cuenta, su sensibilidad quedo a flor de piel, ni siquiera haber sumado 3 derribos más durante los choques fronterizos y haberse convertido en un As, había sido suficiente para mejorar.

No que no entendiera la importancia de su asignación, los Balcanes eran después de todo el "Punto Cero" el lugar donde el mundo antes de Tanatos había estado cerca de irse al carajo, en esa ocasión, más precisamente durante Mayo de 1998 durante la intervención de la OTAN en Kosovo (ex Yugoslavia) una columna Británica trataba de asegurar el aeropuerto de Pristina y fue sorprendida cuando detectaron a un grupo de fuerzas rusas ya ocupando dicho edificio, el comandante ingles decidió negociar con su contraparte rusa y cuando estaban por llegar a un acuerdo, disparos dejan a decenas de soldados rusos e ingleses muertos, después se sabría que los disparos fueron hechos por una unidad francesa, poco importo quien había hecho que primero a esas alturas,esto enfureció al Kremlin naturalmente que dio luz verde para que sus tropas defenderán al pueblo Serbio de una agresión de la NATO.

La NATO restringió el uso de la fuerza a situaciones de autodefensa mientras espera negociar un cese al fuego, lo que enfureció a muchos de sus soldados y comandantes, pero los choques se multiplican no solo por los Balcanes, sino alrededor del mundo, Asia, Sur América, África, Medio Oriente…la Falsa Guerra como se le conocería después duraría por casi un año hasta 1999, justo cuando Tanatos hizo su aparición, el resto es historia.

No que las cosas estuvieran mucho mejor después de casi 8 años, la violencia étnica/religiosa/política era moneda corriente en la región el ESBIN no disimulaba su apoyo político o militar a Serbia, Rumania y Albania, sus cabezas de playa en la región por lo que el UEG respondía con CAP's desde sus bases en Italia, Grecia y Turquía, así como con sus navíos operando en el Mar Mediterráneo y Adriático.

Pero poco importaba la política y la estrategia, el día de hoy, el clima era excelente por la mañana, día soleado, temperatura por encima de 25°C, viento abundante y la vista…en especial la vista en aquella mañana era espectacular y para Roy Fokker era motivo más que suficiente para agradecer el seguir vivo y haberse enlistado en la Armada, para cualquiera la visión de la cordillera montañosa y nevada que contrastaba con el verano italiano le robarían el aliento, pero no a Roy, su vista estaba fijada en otro tipo de cumbres y desfiladeros.

-Parece que por fin se acordaron de nosotros ¿Verdad Roy?-

-Definitivamente Sánchez definitivamente…- contesta mientras se acerca para observar más detalladamente el espectáculo que se aproxima a ellos, un grupo recién llegado de miembros enlistados marchando con sus uniformes pulcros y cuidadosamente alistados dando una ejemplar demostración de marcialidad, si los nuevos o mejor dicho las nuevas miembros del destacamento naval de la base, pero porque siempre debe haber de uno, estaban causando una verdadera revolución en la base, aunque para muchos de sus compañeros miembros de escuadrón eso no era un problema, al contrario estaban más que entusiasmados de contemplar la carne fresca que había llegado

_-¡Mierda! Miren a ese montón de trogloditas solo les hacen faltan los garrotes para saltarnos encima-_ Claudia Grant esta contrariada, es su segunda asignación desde que se gradúo como Especialista de Guerra de Superficie con cursos de controladora aérea, pero en lugar de haber sido asignada a un barco, la habían mandado como miembro de una torre de control y vuelo táctico a Italia.

El destino no era malo en sí, siempre ha tenido deseos de conocer el Mundo e Italia, con su música, cultura, arte y comida, había sido un sueño de su niñez, que a pesar de los años trascurridos no había menguado en claro que a alguien en su infinita sabiduría había decidido enviar a un grupo de enlistados como reemplazo en una rotación, el problema radicaba en que todo su grupo era de mujeres en una base donde los hombres las superaban a razón de 6 a 1.

-¡Navidad llego temprano este año chicos!-

-No nos miren así que no mordemos-

-Señores, la temporada de caza está abierta-

_-Dales una oportunidad Clau, seguro no han podido confraternizar con una mujer en bastante tiempo…¡Si Seguro!_- se patea mentalmente mientras pasa por los hangares y los pilotos y demás miembros masculinos les dedican varios piropos, más de uno subido de tono.

De más está decir que cuando la columna paso por el hangar del escuadrón de Roy, hubo pocos que supieron guardar el respeto debido, ante esto era su deber como segundo al mando corregir dicha situación y así que aprovechando que uno de los aviones comenzó a taxiar por la pista de servicio y convenientemente bloqueo el camino de la columna, se acerco por uno de los costados y aclarándose la garganta para llamar la atención de los presentes.

-Buenos Días tengan todas ustedes señoritas, soy el Teniente Primero Roy Fokker Oficial Ejecutivo del VF-103 "Jolly Rogers" por favor acepten mis disculpas por el comportamiento de mis hombres….- enseguida se escucho una ola de reclamos de parte del resto del personal masculino pero su pequeño truco había tenido éxito, menos de una docena de las chicas de la columna con esfuerzo lograron reprimir sus risitas o sonrojos.

_-¡Pedazo de PATAN! si no fueras tan sexy- _Claudia no puede creer la desvergüenza del Teniente alto, rubio y decididamente guapo, con una voz que está disparando todas las alarmas en la mente y cuerpo de la mujer_-Uhh… ¿Qué estas pensando Grant? no tienes tiempo para eso-_trata de convencerse a si misma mientras trata de ignorar a Roy quien continua hablando

-Por favor si alguna de ustedes tiene algún problema, o hay algo en lo que pudiera ayudarles…- con su mirada recorre la columna, como si fuera un lobo acechando a un rebaño de ovejas, no puede sino maravillarse de la variedad que tiene ante sí, Blancas, Latinas, Asiáticas, Europeas, de Color, si la integración de la mujer al menos con respecto a las fuerzas del UEG es algo que celebrar.

-Lo digo en serio, señoritas, cualquier cosa, no sientan vergüenza o miedo…- se prepara para fulminar a el grupo y justo cuando va a hacerlo, nota a una chica Afroamericana de buena estatura que a pesar de vestir con un uniforme holgado no puede ocultar las curvas de su anatomía.

_-¡Dios, que piernas¡ y esa cintura es perfecta, tus manos, tus pechos deben estar firmes-_ es entonces que Roy Fokker alza la mirada para conocer el rostro de la portadora de tan notable figura y es ahí donde por primera vez en su vida se siente como un venado deslumbrado por las luces de un auto en una carretera en la oscuridad de la noche.

Sus ojos color miel hacen juego con su cabello corto y rizado, rostro redondeado y unos labios gruesos y carnosos que parecieran ser la misma entrada al paraíso, completamente tomado por sorpresa apenas puede continuar

-Estoy a sus órdenes, a cualquier hora, en cualquier lugar…- al tiempo de decir esto la columna comienza a moverse de nuevo pero Roy mantiene su mirada en Claudia que trata de resistir el voltear a verlo.

_-Un poco más Grant, ya casi…¡MIERDA!_- no puede resistir por más tiempo, voltea su rostro y se encuentra con la mirada azul, juguetona, profunda e intrigante de Roy Fokker, que solo responde haciendo la venia con una sonrisa en el rostro y guiñándole un ojo, Claudia no puede evitar bajar la cabeza y sonrojarse visiblemente, no podrá dormir sin pensar en él durante muchos días.

Satisfecho por la impresión causada Roy ordena que su escuadrón reanude sus actividades mientras se retira con la sonrisa más grande que ha poseído en meses.

-Sánchez…-

-¿Si Roy?-

-Corre la voz, la chica de color…-

-¿Qué hay con ella?-

-Nadie se acerca a ella…nada de te invito un trago, te llevo a pasear o quieres ir a cenar o ver una película…-

-Ok, le avisaré al escuadrón que ya la apartaste-

-No me has entendido Iván…no me refería solo a los chicos-

-¿Y entonces a quien jefe?-

-A la base…a toda la base, ella es mía y quien trate de pasarse de listo se las verá conmigo- dice dejando sorprendido a su compañero, que jamás lo había visto actuar de esa manera,pero no le importa hay algo en su cabeza que le dice que esa chica, no esa mujer, es especial y no piensa permitir que algún imbécil que solo quiere una noche con ella arruine sus chances de iniciar una relación con ella.

_-Tú eres diferente…no sé cómo pero lo sé…y créeme que si me lo permites te pondré el mundo a tus pies- _es lo último que Roy piensa antes de regresar a sus labores.

* * *

><p>Base Naval de Portsmouth, Portsmouth, Inglaterra<p>

Durante los últimos 2 años Sarah Hayes se ha convertido en el único eslabón que une a su esposo, el hombre que ama desde hace 30 años a pesar de sí misma y de los defectos de este y su hija la combinación perfecta de los rasgos suyos y de su padre, tristemente de su padre no solo heredo el cabello castaño rubio o su dedicación a los deberes que cayeran sobre ella, no señor también había heredado sus rasgos más desagradables como la gran necedad rayando en obstinación que le había hecho decidir no presentarse al cumpleaños de su padre o pasar las cenas de navidad y año nuevo en Dravelltown, no desde que ella se había convertido en…

-Lo siento madre…- su hija la mira apenada mientras contesta el teléfono -Teniente Hayes- Riber al habla….¡Karl!...- la sonrisa de felicidad es palpable en Lisa y su madre se da cuenta de ello, desde que se caso con Karl y se convirtió en la Señora Hayes-Riber, Lisa de alguna manera ha logrado compaginar su carrera en la Armada Real con su vida de casada de mucho mejor manera de lo que ella y Donald habían hecho cuando se casarón.

_-Donald ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que nuestra hija sea feliz?-_ se ha preguntado un millón de veces, cuando su esposo se entero de la boda de su hija con el tipejo como lo llama a su regreso de una asignación a Bélgica poco falto para que saliera a retar a Karl a un duelo por el derecho de conservar a su hija a su lado.

En una forma retorcida era un gesto bastante notable de amor paternal, pero también indicaba la profunda brecha que separaba a las personas más importantes de su vida.

-No está bien, nos veremos en Italia en 3 meses Karl podremos pasar una mini vacación en Sicilia o Cerdeña…no te preocupes por eso mi amor yo me encargare…si ya lo tengo todo planeado…está bien ¡Te amo Karl!- Lisa alcanza a decir antes de colgar.

-Asumo que todo marcha bien, dentro de lo que cabe-

-Si todo sale bien celebraremos nuestro 2do. Aniversario en Italia, Karl ya arreglo su permiso cuando su embarcación toque puerto en Nápoles, por mi parte yo fui seleccionada para asistir a un curso sobre políticas de seguridad marítimas en el centro de operaciones de Nápoles, asistiré cuando el Illustrious haga su parada en el puerto, el curso durara 4 días, podremos tener las tardes y noches libres- la sonrisa soñadora de su hija hace Sarah se sienta aliviada por algunos momentos.

Desde que se casarón Lisa y Karl apenas han pasado unos meses juntos, ella estaba terminando sus estudios de oficial, él había embarcado en su primer crucero como miembro del grupo médico de una fragata en patrulla en el Mar del Norte, su luna de miel fue pospuesta hasta el siguiente año y la pasaron en el Caribe aprovechando el primer tour de Lisa por esa zona Karl la alcanzo en las Islas Caimán en una parada en el puerto y lograron pasar 4 días sin ninguna preocupación, en esta ocasión sus asignaciones habían caído en barcos del mismo grupo operativo, por lo que coordinar sus periodos de permiso era mucho más fácil.

-¿Mamá como sigue él?- le tiembla la voz al preguntar por su padre.

-Está ocupado con su asignación en la Oficina de Programas y Proyectos, ese trabajo de escritorio lo está matando lentamente Lizzie- Sarah dibuja una sonrisa triste mientras le contesta.

-Supongo…que debe ser difícil para él, siempre ha servido en el frente-

-Bueno se tendrá que acostumbrar alguna vez…solo espero que este año si consideres pasar alguna festividad con nosotros hija…-

-Lo pensare mamá, a Karl le queda todavía un año de servicio antes de que pueda optar por retirarse o tomar alguna especialidad, después de eso creo que ya podremos ir planeando más a futuro ya sabes, casa y hablar de tener una familia…-

-Bien me alegro, sé que es difícil estar separados por periodos largos pero lo han hecho bien hasta ahora hija que no estoy preocupada cariño, por el momento…-

Ambas mujeres salen de la cafetería de la base y se dirigen a los muelles para que Lisa aborde su barco, el HMS Illustrious un portaaviones clase Invincible que patrullara el Mediterráneo por los próximos 7 meses.

Sarah Hayes no puede olvidar esa sensación de sentirse una inútil, a pesar de que se encarga diariamente de los cuidados de Dravelltown y sus terrenos adyacentes, eso es casi todo a lo que ha sido reducida su interacción social, Donald Hayes se queda en Londres durante la semana por su trabajo y solo se ven los fines de semana, Lisa y Karl solo la han visitado esporádicamente durante los últimos 2 años después de haberse asegurado de que no se toparían con su padre para conversar por algunas horas con ella.

-Bien cariño…recuerda ten cuidado hija…te amo- Sarah abraza a su hija y se despide de ella, a pesar de ya no verla a diario, Lisa siempre se ha preocupado de mantenerse en contacto siempre con ella, para preguntar por ella y conversar, a pesar de saberse importante para su hija no puede evitar el sentirse dejada atrás por esta, sabe que un tanto tonto sentirse como se siente, su hija o su esposo tenían la menor idea de que ella terminaría en una silla de ruedas.

Lisa siempre fue muy independiente y ver a su hija como toda una oficial es un tanto agridulce para ella, desde pequeña siempre se destaco en sus estudios, el deporte que escogiera o su pasatiempo favorito, su esposo alguna vez bromeo diciendo que habían tenido suerte con Lisa, porque ella era la hija perfecta de un matrimonio consolidado, si su hija era una mujer bastante especial, fuerte sin llegar a ser autoritaria, orgullosa de sus raíces sin llegar a ser soberbia, dedicada sin caer en la obsesión y sobretodo una mujer que sabe tomar sus decisiones y defenderlas a capa y espada, aún así el sentimiento de que algo no está bien no escapa a ella, tal vez solo sea la autocompasión que siente por estar confinada a una silla de ruedas, pero espera que nada malo le pase a su hija

Mientras Lisa sube la escalinata para abordar la nave, se topa con una compañera de crucero, aunque esta viene de intercambio por parte de la Fuerza Aérea Canadiense.

-¿Lista para tu primera patrulla en barco Lena?-

-Vamos Hayes yo nací lista- responde risueñamente la pelirroja a la pregunta de su compañera asignada a control de operaciones aéreas en la sala de combate de la nave.

-Si empiezas a marearte, por favor sal a cubierta, para que no arruines el piso ¿OK?- es raro cuando Lisa Hayes se observa tan relajada y bromista por lo que solo puede haber una explicación para tan buen humor.

-¿Entonces tu y Karl pudieron resolver algo supongo?-

-Cuatro días y tres noches en Italia aprovechando el curso que llevaremos en Nápoles…-

-Me alegro por ti compañera…por mi parte yo me alegro de ser soltera- responde Helena Chase, ella y Lisa terminaron compartiendo la misma mesa durante los cursos de administración y planeación de operaciones aéreas en Collingwood, logrando entablar una relación de amistad-competencia fraternal que han mantenido a lo largo de casi año y medio que la canadiense ha estado asignada como miembro de un programa de intercambio con la Armada Real.

-Deduzco que tú aprovecharas los últimos días del curso para explorar por tu cuenta…-

-Claro que no pienso perderme la oportunidad… pero no te preocupes"mama" no saldré con extraños,ni tendré sexo sin protección-

Lisa solo atina a menear la cabeza y antes de desaparecer por una de las puertas de la nave, dirige la mirada donde su madre para despedirse por última vez de ella.

Base de la Flota del Mar Negro (ESBIN) Sebastopol, Ukrania

-Sus ordenes son claras Capitán Krhasherva deberá monitorear y hago énfasis en MONITOREAR los movimientos de las marinas del UEG en los mares Adriático y Egeo…deberá reportar todos los movimientos efectuados por estas, así como evaluara la capacidad operativa y niveles técnicos de las fuerzas empleadas, cualquier actividad inusual deberá ser reportada de manera inmediata a los cuarteles, …- La voz del Almirante Kamisnky resonaba en toda la sala de juntas de los Cuarteles de la Armada Rusa/Ucraniana, decir que la decisión de los altos mandos de la Armada de transferir al hombre al que llaman _Предатель_"El Traidor"le causo poca gracia es remarcar lo obvio, sin embargo ordenes son ordenes y debe acatarlas.

-Almirante señor…no creo que sea necesario remarcar mis responsabilidades, que son muy consciente de ellas…- A Khyron no le gusta ser tratado como un imberbe, se considera a sí mismo un submarinista consumado, es cierto que de vez en cuando ha extendido hasta el límite permitido y quizá un poco más allá, pero siempre ha

-¿Le he dado permiso de hablar Capitán? ¿O es que acaso posee un rango mayor al mio?…- Kaminsky está decidido a meterle algo de respeto por la autoridad, puede que Krhasherva tenga conexiones en el Estado Mayor,pero eso no significa que esté dispuesto a tolerar los arranques explosivos y de ego de ese mentecato.

-Como dije antes sus órdenes provienen directamente del Almirantazgo en Moscú, cualquier desviación de estas y estará en graves problemas ¿Ha entendido Capitán?- remarca adrede la última parte para que Khyron tenga claro cuál es su lugar.

-No señor…ha quedado claro su punto señor…- responde mordiéndose la lengua, podrá ser un Almirante pero no está dispuesto que nadie lo ningunee, pero por los momentos no puede hacer gran cosa.

-Entonces retírese Capitán, pase donde el enlace del GRU que tiene algunas tareas particulares que encargarle y prepare su nave para salir- dice Kaminsky mientras le indica la puerta de su oficina

-Si señor- se retira haciendo la venia _-¡Ya verás imbécil! me voy a desquitar, te lo prometo- _piensa apenas cruza la puerta del Almirante, después de recoger el sobre de manos del enlace del GRU, con instrucciones precisas de que sea abierto en su zona de patrulla, toma su automóvil y lo deja en el embarcadero donde está atracado su submarino _El Borutu_ un clase Tango en el cual ha servido durante los últimos 9 años de una carrera de 15 y con el cual solía bromear con Azonia sobre que sería la única nave que comandaría

-Azonia…maldita estúpida, si me hubieras apoyado, tal vez hubiera considerado mantenerte a mi lado cuando llegara a la cima…en lugar de eso preferiste darle la razón a Breetai…- murmura recordando a su antigua amante la ahora recién nombrada Capitana Primera de la Aviación Naval, mientras que el sigue atascado como Capitán Tercero.

-¡Greel!- llama a su oficial ejecutivo mientras que recorre los últimos escalones que separan a su nave de tierra firme

-Si Capitán…-

-Prepara este adefesio para salir cuanto antes tenemos una patrulla y…-

-¿Si señor?-

-Tengo el presentimiento que pasará algo divertido antes de que termine el viaje….- La sonrisa que su rostro posee hace que su segundo al mando sienta escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, ya ha visto esa sonrisa y no presagia nada bueno para cualquiera.

* * *

><p>Reunión del Consejo Ejecutivo de la Iniciativa de Defensa Estratégica, Langevin Block,Ottawa, Canadá<p>

El rostro de los presentes en la junta reflejaba estupefacción, incredulidad y en algunos rencor, son algunos de los hombres y mujeres más poderosos del mundo, cabezas de estado, oficiales de gobierno, jefes militares, destacados políticos y representantes de compañías dedicadas a la investigación de tecnología de punta y de aplicación militar pero el hombre en frente de ellos no se ha intimidado en lo más mínimo, en absoluto al contrario su determinación se ha hecho más firme.

-Como venia diciéndoles, no puedo seguir participando en Punto de Alfiler y/o sus proyectos derivados…por lo que entrego mi renuncia inmediata ante este comité- Emil Lang sabía que cuando acepto participar en proyectos gubernamentales civiles-militares existía en riesgo de que mucha de su investigación encontrara usos que contravinieran los propósitos originales de la investigación original, por eso creo barreras, obstáculos y trampas para evitar que la información fluyera libremente entre los que conocieran el propósito de la Iniciativa de Defensa Estratégica, sabia a que a pesar de sus precauciones, la información encontraría la manera de salir, tristemente para él fue mucho más pronto de lo anticipado.

-Dr. Lang, ¿Entiende el problema en que deja a este comité? Sin sus aportes Punto de Alfiler no podrá cumplir su cronograma pautado, eso le dará al ESBIN la ventaja cuando ellos coloquen en órbita y declaren operativo su proyecto de "Defensa Orbital"…- El General Leonard enlace del Estado mayor Europeo del UEG apenas puede disimular su desagrado por el hombre o por las palabras que acaba de escuchar.

-Estoy consciente de eso General Leonard no crea que tome esta decisión sin pensar en sus consecuencias…-

Después de Tanatos, los países miembros del Consejo de Seguridad intentaron idear un mecanismo conjunto para responder ante futuras y similares crisis…si bien la llamada Iniciativa de Defensa Estratégica fracaso al disolverse la ONU, prontamente los gobiernos del UEG tomaron cartas en el asunto e idearon su reemplazo…-

De la mano de Lang el Proyecto Punto de Alfiler nació como respuesta a dicha necesidad, en resumidas cuentas se trataba de un sistema basado en el principio reverso de "Barrido Laser" en donde un vehículo espacial emite un haz de luz/plasma para obtener propulsión, en este caso el dispositivo emitiría dicho haz por determinados periodos hacia el objetivo en cuestión (un asteroide/meteoro) para desacelerarlo o sacarlo de su curso, el concepto evoluciono y fue probado con éxito con basura espacial y satélites en desuso.

Sin embargo gracias a sus investigaciones y excesivo celo Lang se topo con una serie de modificaciones de su diseño de dispositivo orbital operacional, modificaciones pedidas por los Militares a sus espaldas y que al parecer grupos como AJAX estaban más que felices de cumplir.

-Me ha quedado claro, que si bien reconozco la necesidad de conseguir un sistema que nos permita protegernos…me permito dudar de la sinceridad de muchos de los delegados…las modificaciones planteadas a los impulsores vectoriales les permitirían maniobrar sobre sus ejes de movimiento y enfocar dichas herramientas a la superficie terrestre…- prosigue con voz calmada y pausada mirando a todos los asistentes a la reunión.

-Dr. Lang….entendemos su recelo pero no le parece que no es el momento adecuado para…- Peter Decker no puede estar sorprendido con la decisión a decir verdad, cuando los reportes del personal asignado a la seguridad del proyecto y sus integrantes comenzaron a dibujarle el panorama de que solo Lang sabia los verdaderos alcances y especificaciones de los componentes que formaban parte de los Dispositivos de Propulsión Orbital, no le quedo más remedio que autorizar una investigación exhaustiva del mismo y acudir al sector privado para que aportaran soluciones.

-Nos pone en una posición de franca desventaja Dr. Lang, el ESBIN ha conducido ya pruebas sobre el terreno del proyectoSSD y estarán en capacidad de poner en órbita ese sistema en un mínimo de 4 años…- la Presidente Poluain esta evidentemente exasperada, conoce y entiende a la perfección a la gente como Lang…

Gente que se ciñen a sus valores y principios como si fueran la verdad absoluta del universo, el problema de dichas personas es que no poseen la flexibilidad necesaria para adaptarse ante las circunstancias cambiantes a su alrededor más bien insisten en que las circunstancias se adapten a ellas.

-Por lo que sabemos su colega LazloZand no tuvo estos reparos cuando decidió incluir en el diseño del SSD para que este pudiera usarse como arma de bombardeo orbital…según su punto de vista está bien que ellos posean dicha tecnología y nosotros nos quedemos atrás- B.D. Andrews no podía mantenerse callado no cuando un hombre amenazaba con echar abajo desde su pulpito de moralidad mucho de lo que su compañía haba trabajado por crear.

-Señor Andrews por favor puede hacerlo mejor, además no tengo que responderle a usted que no forma parte del comité directivo, solo viene en calidad de invitado- la contestación de Lang hace que el magnate se muerda la lengua para evitar soltar una maldición.

-Dr. Lang no es necesario comportarse de dicha manera el señor Andrews es…-

-Se quien es el señor Andrews Señor Presidente y eso solo refuerza mi punto damas y caballeros…no puedo continuar formando parte del Grupo de Investigación Orbital por más tiempo…estoy consciente que a estas alturas mi trabajo será utilizados con fines diferentes a los originales, así que no me pienso escudar en alegar ignorancia sobre su posible aplicación…no seré otro Werner Brown…pero tampoco seré un cínico y consentiré que mi trabajo sea la causa de futuros males- y con esto Emil Lang sale de la sala de juntas dejando tras de sí una estela de murmullos a su paso.

Horas después en un pequeño despacho privado 3 figuras trataban de diseñar una estrategia de control de daños ante la partida del científico principal del proyecto Punta de Alfiler.

-Bien…la verdad es que siendo honesta Lang duro demasiado en el puesto de coordinador, Peter-

-Sí que lo hizo Margot-

-¿Cómo procederemos a partir de aquí?...sé que es improbable pero el permitir que Lang ande por ahí divulgando secretos de estado…no es algo bueno para nosotros- Thomas Malarkey no es exactamente un novato habiendo sido un parlamentario de años y antiguo Ministro del Trabajo en el gobierno de su predecesor Edward Rhysling a quien sustituye como Primer Ministro del Reino Unido

-El buen Dr. firmo el Acta de Secretos de Seguridad, sabe que estará vigilado en sus movimientos de ahora en adelante y si trata de divulgar la naturaleza del trabajo se arriesga no solo a pena de prisión para él, sino para quien lo ayude en la divulgación de dicha información…aún así- Decker intenta tranquilizar a su colega Ingles

-Habrá que vigilar el entorno del Dr. Lang para mantener el control de quien se acerque a él, creo que es seguro suponer que el ESBIN tratara de infiltrar su círculo personal ahora que sus actividades no serán restringidas…- Poluain termina la idea de su par Americano.

-A reserva de eso deberemos tomar una decisión sobre su reemplazo como jefe del proyecto e iniciar la construcción de las unidades…el tiempo no es algo de lo que poseamos en demasía por estos días-

-Estoy de acuerdo…hay trabajo por delante a hora con respecto al programa de Refuerzo Naval tengo entendido que la decisión sobre el diseño de las unidades de superficie que conformaran el Grupo de Batalla del Macross…- Malarkey cambia de tema para despejar ciertas dudas sobre el aumento de los recursos militares del UEG, la discusión seguirá por algunas horas.

GreenMist, Valle de san Fernando, California, E.U.A.

El auto se detuvo unas casas antes del hogar de los Lynn, en su interior los dos jóvenes buscaban las palabras adecuadas para separarse, no después de lo que paso esa tarde.

-Entonces… ¿Me llamaras? Los chicos y yo quisiéramos despedirte como se debe sabes- Rick está nervioso, con trabajo dirige su rostro donde esta ella que también tiene la cabeza baja

-Apenas tenga confirmada la fecha de viaje Rick…agradece de mi parte a Jimmy y Sandy- trata de parecer animada, pero no puede hacerlo.

-Lo hare…¡Cielos! Ya pasaron casi3 años… no puedo creerlo-presintiendo que su amiga no se encuentra con el mejor ánimo Rick trata de cambiar el tema

-Dime regresaras al campeonato de Reno o esta vez sí lograran ir a Europa-Minmei agradece lo que Rick trata de hacer y sigue con una nueva conversación.

-Aún no lo sé Minmei, digo soy el campeón defensor de la categoría…lo he sido por los últimos años…Europa sería mi primera competencia como profesional…pero…-

-Sigues pensando en unirte a la Academia Naval ¿Verdad?-

-Tal vez el siguiente año, Pop quiere que vaya a la Universidad…el Señor Morris, mi consejero cree que puedo ingresar a casi cualquier escuela a la que le envié mi solicitud y conseguir beca académica o deportiva…-

-Quien lo diría, el pequeño corredor…- dice mientras hace un ademan con sus dedos para ilustrar la estatura de Rick y como se ve en comparación de sus compañeros de equipo -…de los Iron Chiefs de la preparatoria Green Mist es asediado por todas las universidades de la costa Este del país-

-Oye mido 1.75mts no seré un gigante como Roy pero es una buena estatura para jugar en mi posición-

-Lo sé, solo que me gusta fastidiarte un poquito Rick ¿Cómo está el mujeriego de tú hermano?-

-¡Ah tú sabes!…la Marina lo tiene dando vueltas por todo el mundo, esta vez le extendieron su tour de servicio a su escuadrón y los tienen en tierra en Italia…-

-Italia…siempre he querido ir allí, La Torre de Pisa, Venecia, Las tiendas de Roma y Milán…sabes que a pesar de todo a Roy le han tocado destinos interesantes…-

-Oh te aseguro que más que los destinos lo que más disfruta es la posibilidad de conocer terrenos fértiles, creo que me entiendes-

-Desafortunadamente, sabes si tiene una nueva víctima, digo conquista-

-Ese es el punto, según en la última conversación que tuvo con Pop está interesado en una chica…-

-¡Que novedad…!- comenta con sarcasmo Minmei

-La novedad mi estimada estrellita…-Rick replica con ese tono burlón que tanto fastidia y atrae a la chica -…es que la ha estado "cortejando" desde hace meses…- los ojos de Minmei se tornan grandes como platos -y en apariencia Roy no ha buscado nada en otra parte desde que la conoció-

-Roy "Casanova" Fokker clavado con una chica…¡Dios! El mundo se volvió loco-

-¡No! solo Roy...- las carcajadas explotan entre los dos jóvenes -…digo es mi hermano y lo quiero pero no creo que sea capaz de quedarse con una sola mujer sabes-

-Tal vez puede ser posible, digo no lo sé con certeza pero tal vez Roy ya este madurando-

-Uhmm, supongo que es probable….¿Minmei?-

-¿Dime Rick?-

-Seguro que no te molesta que bueno…ya sabes, lo que paso entre ambos, bueno sabes que puede ser algo raro y bueno la verdad…yo…mierda…lo que trato de decir es que- Antes de que pueda continuar Minmei lo besa, se siente algo extraño hay cariño y afecto eso es indudable, también hay excitación por hacer algo que no se supone que deberían estar haciendo, pero falta algo ninguno de los dos sabe que es exactamente solo saben que simplemente no es lo perfecto que debería ser, al separarse ella solo se recuesta en su pecho mientras él la abraza y con una sonrisa le dice

-Fui yo la que te convenció de hacerlo Rick, pero no me arrepiento, de todos los chicos que conocí, tú eres el mejor de todos ellos…por eso fue quise que mi primera vez fuera con alguien a quien le importara lo que yo sentía y no con algún idiota que solo buscara meterse dentro de mis faldas-

-Para mí también fue especial Minmei, admito que fue bastante diferente a como me lo imagine, pero no me arrepiento tampoco-

Antes de que alguno de los pueda continuar el celular de la chica suena interrumpiendo el momento, Minmei contesta presintiendo quien puede ser…

-¿Papa? Si ya estoy cerca…llego como en 5 minutos…- Minmei cuelga y vuelve a tener esa expresión melancólica que ha tenido durante las últimas semanas desde que supo que su familia regresaría a Japón.

-Bueno es hora de regresar a la realidad…Rick, papa se oía molesto tal vez ya sabe que no estaba donde Sandy-

-Puedo acompañarte para que no te metas en problemas…me gustaría que no tuvieras que irte tan pronto-

-Ya somos dos…escucha Rick sobre lo que paso, no te preocupes, fui yo la que te puso en esta posición, déjame esclarecerlo con mis papas-

-Sabes que pueden ser unos necios…digo lo son por forzarte a irte con ellos, nada les costaba permitirte graduarte con el resto de la clase- responde con frustración

-Si bueno son mis padres y a pesar de todo los quiero y ellos a mi así que…por lo menos tratare de arreglar las cosas-

Bajan del auto y ella lo besa de nuevo pero esta vez en la mejilla y comienza a caminar en dirección a su casa para detenerse a los pocos pasos para voltear y dedicarle unas últimas palabras a Rick

-Gracias por darme la mejor noche de mi vida hasta ahora Rick…nunca la voy a olvidar te lo prometo- Le dice con una sonrisa radiante y ojos brillosos de lagrimas contenidas

-Yo tampoco la olvidare Minmei…cuídate mucho adi…no hasta luego-

-¡Hasta luego Rick!- contesta ella y con un poco más de ánimo recorre la distancia faltante a su casa y abriendo la puerta le da una última mirada a Rick antes de entrar.

_-Buena suerte Minmei y hasta pronto-_

* * *

><p>Cuartel Regional del AMAN (Oficina de Inteligencia Militar) en Haifa, Israel<p>

El calor podía palparse en la pequeña habitación que pasaba por salón de juntas, aún con el aire acondicionado trabajando a máxima potencia, la elevada temperatura del cuarto era fiel reflejo del verano Mediterráneo que se hacía sentir con toda su fuerza en la ciudad.

Sin embargo si preguntaban a aquellos dentro del mismo el polo norte bien podría estar en la habitación contigua.Y eso solo aumentaba las malas noticias para Johnatan Wolf y su equipo que ahora estaban atrapados en lo que los profesionales como él llaman "una situación de mierda", están detenidos por las fuerzas de seguridad israelíes y en estos momentos son moneda de cambio para cualquier cosa que el gobierno israelí quiera del UEG.

-Entonces debo entender que se rehúsan a facilitar nuestro traslado o al menos impedir nuestro tránsito por la frontera con Líbano, Coronel Lakhasin…- Johnnatan Wolf esta encabronado aunque está haciendo un buen trabajo en disimularlo después de todo cuando recibió órdenes de internarse en un país que no es miembro del UEG sabía que las cosas podían salirse de control rápidamente.

-Puede entender lo que usted quiera Capitán Wolf, Israel es una nación soberana y somos recelosos sobre lo que permitimos que pase dentro de nuestras fronteras en especial cuando se trata de actividades "clandestinas", que suceden debajo de nuestras narices…- contesta el militar israelí mientras toma un vaso con agua y le ofrece la cortesía a Wolf y al resto de su equipo.

-Escuche entiendo que usted y su equipo estén siguiendo órdenes e incluso simpatizo con el objetivo de su misión, el GLA es un problema para todos, pero la relación con los E.U.A ha cambiado desde Tanatos…y usted simplemente está recibiendo las consecuencias de dicha realidad-

La relación entre Israel y el resto del mundo siempre ha sido compleja, la creación de la nación después de la II GM, fue como todos los partos uno con dolor, mucho dolor. La sola partición de las Tierras consideradas como terreno sacro para las 3 religiones monoteístas más importantes del mundo ya era complicada desde un punto de vista político y social, fue peor cuando una de las partes involucradas se negó a reconocer los derechos y la existencia de la otra lo que suscito 4 guerras y diversos conflictos más pequeños en la región. Merced de su posición estratégica en una de las encrucijadas del mundo y de la mano de las potencias occidentales y la gran diáspora judía, Israel emergió como la nación más sólida de la región, con organismos de seguridad y fuerzas militares que eran temidas por todo el Medio Oriente por su efectividad y su nulo remordimiento cuando se trataba de proteger los intereses de su nación.

Sin embargo cuando Tanatos ocurrió, la pequeña nación fue dejada a su suerte por las grandes potencias, que tenían sus propios problemas tanto internos como externos, lo que facilito que las corrientes más fanáticas dentro de los países árabes ganaran adeptos y se lanzaran a una nueva gran aventura para destruir esa abominación como acostumbran llamar.

El resultado fue predecible…de nueva cuenta los ejércitos de las naciones árabes fueron derrotadas, pero la pérdida de vidas en ambos lados fue considerable, al final la resolución sobre una nueva fuerza de pacificación fue abandonada cuando la ONU fue disuelta, cuando el ESBIN fue formado Argelia, Siria, Líbano, Libia, Yemen se integraron a este, mientras que lo que quedo de la Liga Árabe se concentro alrededor de Arabia Saudita y Egipto, quienes buscaron una posición de independencia de ambos bloques usando el petróleo y el Canal de Suez como monedas de cambio aunque el gobierno Egipcio era más partidario de una política pro occidental, la gran sorpresa fue que Israel decidió mantenerse independiente y junto con las potencias emergentes de la India y Brazil conformaron un nuevo bloque llamado BRINIR, que se ha caracterizado por mantenerse neutral en la gran mayoría de problemas entre el UEG y el ESBIN.

-Si lo entiendo, más de lo que quisiera- contesta Wolf mientras se cruza de brazos evidentemente contrariado por lo que había pasado hace 36 horas atrás…

Habían perdido el rastro de la célula del GLA cuando estos cruzaron de Marruecos a Túnez y lo recuperaron cerca de Misrata en Libia, en su momento sus superiores creyeron que este último país era demasiado peligroso para enviar a un equipo de operativos y pensaron en dejarles en trabajo a sus agentes ya establecidos en el país, Wolf sin embargo los había convencido de dejarles entrar ya que había asegurado que mantendrían un bajo perfil, lo cual habían hecho hasta que cruzaron a Egipto y contactaron a las autoridades locales por cooperación, no que los egipcios fueran unos inútiles pero la unidad de apoyo que se les asigno fue emboscada por un grupo de seguridad del GLA, lo que ocasiono una intervención del equipo de Wolf y de los militares egipcios para aprehender a todos miembros del GLA, que fallo cuando al menos 4 lograron darse a la fuga usando contactos dentro de los grupos terroristas palestinos.

El rastro se había enfriado hasta hace 4 días cuando uno de los sospechosos fue detectado en Haifa mientras conseguía identificaciones falsificadas para su equipo para ingresar a Líbano por Tierra. Habían decido interceptarlos antes de que estos llegaran a la frontera y los extraerían por medio de una de las tantas embarcaciones con bandera del UEG atracadas en Haifa, pero antes de que su unidad pudiera moverse fueron sorprendidos cuando más de 30 hombres en uniformes negros y con suficiente armamento como para poder dotar a un pequeño ejército, los sorprendieron en su base de operaciones, evitando así que pudieran concretar su misión y lo que es peor poniendo sobre aviso a cualquiera que prestara atención suficiente de que había algo grande cocinándose.

Si los servicios de seguridad del ESBIN no estaban al tanto de que una célula del GLA estaba operando en su territorio solo era una cuestión de tiempo para que lo hicieran por lo que la ventana de acción para que Wolf y sus elementos hicieran su trabajodisminuía con cada hora que pasaban detenidos.

Aprovechando que el Coronel sale por unos momentos, el grupo se reúne para intercambiar notas, cuidando de no revelar demasiado, la habitación seguramente poseía micrófonos y cámaras ocultas.

-Finalmente creí que nunca se irían…-exclama Lunk

-¿Cuál es el plan de juego jefe?-

-Aún no lo sé Ron y francamente es poco lo que podemos hacer aquí-

-A estas alturas seguro ya habrán revisado toda la información que no estuviera encriptada que hemos recopilado-

-Probablemente Rook…esperemos que el UEG se de prisa y nos saque de esta…-

-Capitán cree que vendrán por nosotros…-

-Si Ron, somos los que más cerca hemos estado del blanco, conocemos sus rutinas, hábitos y podemos estimar sus movimientos…sin mencionar a nuestro conocido…- la expresión del rostro de Wolf que mira hacia la "única" cámara del cuarto es una de pareciera decirle "Sé algo que ustedes no y no pienso decírselos" que exaspera al Coronel Lakhasin y al resto de sus hombres en el cuarto de vigilancia.

Súbitamente el teléfono empotrado en una de las paredes del cuarto cobra vida y uno de los técnicos se apresura a contestar, mientras que Lakhasin y el resto de sus hombres continúan examinando el lenguaje corporal de Wolf y el resto.

-Coronel…señor, es para usted- uno de sus asistentes lo llama y le entrega el auricular-

-Lakhasin…Señor…si los estamos interrogando, se muestran renuentes a cooperar no han dicho mucho y no han dicho nada que no supiéramos a estas alturas…¿Cómo dijo? pero eso no es posible los atrapamos a to…dos…- la conversación seguiría por unos minutos más al cabo de los cuales el Coronel se fajaría su boina roja de paracaidista, tomaría aire e iría a ofrecerle en nombre de su nación a Wolf toda la cooperación posible para que este cumpliera su misión.

Centro de Actividades Navales de la NATO, Nápoles, Italia

Vuelve a consultar el reloj pero por más esfuerzos que hace este sigue avanzando, en lugar de lo que ella desearía, que fuera más despacio, quedaron de reunirse en los jardines principales del edificio para desayunar en el comedor del mismo aprovechando uno de los descansos del curso sobre seguridad marítima que ella estaba tomando eso fue hace 20 minutos y el aún no llega

_-Vamos ¿Por qué tardas tanto?-_ se pregunta ya fastidiada de esperarlo, fue idea suya el reunirse en Nápoles y disfrutar un fin de semana solos alejados de los ojos curiosos de la base de Aviano

-¿Disculpe Suboficial…- una voz con un fuerte acento hace que la mujer dirija su mirada a quien la sacado de sus pensamiento, se trata de una persona de buena estatura complexión delgada de ojos, bigote y cabello negros aunque ya algo entre canos y con una expresión relajada aunque un tanto cansada

-Grant, señor… ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?- responde al notar las insignias de Capitán que posee el hombre en cuestión

-Suboficial Grant podría indicarme donde se encuentra la sala de juntas A-11…debo asistir auna plática en 15 minutos pero aún no sé donde se ubica…-

-En lo absoluto Capitán, señor… de hecho es una gran coincidencia yo estoy asistiendo al curso…la siguiente plática la dará un oficial de apellido extraño Glo…Glo…lo siento señor no recuerdo el nombre en estos momentos.-

-Hmm, sí que es una coincidencia y mi nombre es Globalsky…Henry J. -

Claudia casi se detiene en seco ahora repara en la pequeña placa que tiene impreso el nombre de Globalsky en ella.

-Asumo que sabe quien soy verdad Grant…-

-Por supuesto, discúlpeme por no haberlo reconocido antes señor- es difícil que Claudia Grant se avergüence en cuestiones relativas a su trabajo, sus superiores y compañeros concuerdan con que es una de las mujeres más atentas y dedicadas que conocen, aun así todos son humanos.

Con un poco de nerviosismo acompaña a Globalsky hasta el comedor y ordena café y unos bocadillos para pasar la decepción

-Suboficial Grant, si no es mucho atrevimiento dígame ¿estaba esperando a alguien cuando la interrumpí?-

-Sí señor…- contesta un poco desencantada

-Asumo que se trata de un hombre y que es un poco más que un amigo, suboficial-

-¿Tan obvia soy? Señor- comenta con pena en su rostro

-Algo Grant, pero descuide todos hemos pasado por lo mismo alguna vez- la pequeña sonrisa en Globlasky relaja a Claudia lo suficiente para conversar un poco más sobre pequeñeces mientras terminan su café y bocadillos-

_-¡Maldición! Llegue tarde-_ Roy Fokker da vueltas en círculos en el jardín del edificio, entre el tráfico y conseguir un pequeño regalo para Claudia había demorado más de lo que había creído y no había podido alcanzarla para desayunar juntos, ahora hambriento y decepcionado debía decidir si la esperaba ahí o en su hotel.

_-Si me voy y regreso se enojara más, si me quedo tal vez ni me dirija la palabra cuando me vea y si le envió un mensaje de texto probablemente lo borre sin siquiera leerlo… ¿Qué hago?- _Roy pasaría buena parte de la mañana deseando haber llegado a tiempo a su cita y no haber perdido el tiempo alquilando el convertible deportivo de dos puertas que traía para dar junto con Claudia un paseo por la ciudad, cuando esta saliera del curso.

-_Mierda ojala que las flores y el collar le gusten o estoy muerto-_

Bunker de Guerra, Ministerio Unificado de Defensa, Moscú, Rusia.

La actividad dentro del bunker de guerra no se detenía, a través de las pantallas digitales instaladas en la sala se observan mapas electrónicos que señalan a las unidades y bases desplegadas tanto del ESBIN como del UEG, en los Balcanes, así como a los canales noticiosos que reportan incursiones del GLA a los estados miembros del ESBIN en la zona Serbia y Albania.

-Estamos yendo en círculos, Belgrado espera nuestra decisión…- La voz del Coronel General Leonid Dolza retumba en todos los presentes.

-La idea de una intervención rápida no garantiza que nuestras tropas no se crucen con fuerzas del UEG en el área, además siempre está el riesgo de que el GLA efectué un ataque preparado para hacernos ver como los culpables, ya han demostrado ser bastante ingeniosos para dejarnos en una posición incómoda- El Mayor General Voshenko Director de Operaciones para los Balcanes y el Medio Oriente interviene

-Solo especula General, el plan propuesto llama a una intervención rápida en Montenegro, Bosnia y Croacia, 100hrs para cumplir todos los objetivos, la cúpula del UEG no podrá alcanzar un consenso antes de que hayamos asegurado los objetivos del plan- el Jefe de Operaciones del Estado Mayor Central habla impacientemente, está decidido a ganar el apoyo del recién electo Presidente Piotr Melkinovicht

-Su proyección es demasiado optimista Dolza, le recuerdo que solo la fuerza naval del UEG en la zona en capacidad de estar en estación en menos de 24hrs es mucho mayor a la nuestra que debería pasar por el Estrecho del Bósforo haciéndolas blancos fáciles a las fuerzas enemigas- El Almirante Kaminsky habla desde Sebastopol, tampoco está muy entusiasmado con la idea.

-Es arriesgado entrar a ciegas no sabemos la reacción del UEG, la región ha sido monitoreada por ellos intensamente durante los últimos años el amasijo de fuerzas requeridas…- Irina Groskhova recién se estrena como Directora General del FSB, apenas tiene 2 semanas en el cargo y le hubiera gustado tener tiempo de limpiar bien la casa antes de saltar a la acción nuevamente -

-Nos tomara al menos una semana y salvo los elementos aéreos estacionados en Rumania y Bulgaria no habrá posibilidad de un apoyo significativo naval, salvo de unidades costeras y algún submarino en patrulla, dependeremos de nuestras unidades aéreas disponibles muchas aun poseen modelos no modernizados- El representante de la Fuerza Aérea Anatoli Urumov hace su contribución

-Tendremos el factor sorpresa de nuestro lado, ya hemos anunciado ejercicios de gran intensidad para estas fechas y estamos analizando los datos del GRU para discernir los objetivos prioritarios…-Dolza prosigue con sus argumentos, pero está a punto de recibir ayuda inesperada

La luz de uno de los teléfonos ubicados a un costado de la mesa de juntas hizo que prontamente uno de los edecanes militares contestara y después se lo entrega al General Dolza, momentos después la mayoría de los presentes recibía mensajes de texto de sus respectivas agencias y ramas militares, con el correr de los minutos imágenes de satélite mostrando los daños ocasionados por un ataque del GLA a un convoy de tropas Serbias circulando rumbo a la ciudad de Loznica cercana a la frontera con Bosnia-Herzegovina y el conteo de victimas del último ataque dejaban sin opciones a la cúpula del ESBIN.

-Creo que todos sabemos lo que esto significa…no podemos quedarnos sin responder a estos animales…- Piotr Melkinovicht afirma sombríamente mientras recorre a los presente y continúa -…General Dolza tiene autorización para comenzar los preparativos finales para la operación, hágalo de la forma más discreta que sea posible, Directora Groshkova, General Voshenko cooperen con las fuerzas armadas para con lo que requieran…- Melkinovicht había sido elegido después de ganar las internas de su partido con una plataforma que incluía una postura firme pero abierta a la negociación con el UEG, respeto a los procesos internos de los miembros del ESBIN y un ambicioso programa de modernización de las fuerzas militares del bloque.

-Como usted disponga señor-

-De inmediato-

-Quiero dar una conferencia de prensa en una hora, condenaremos el ataque, daremos nuestras condolencias…-Melkinovicht hace una pausa prolongada -…hay que prepararse para lidiar con el UEG-

-Deberemos cuidar el no revelar nada sobre nuestra respuesta, señor presidente, hay que coordinarnos con Belgrado y con el Conclave de representantes del ESBIN para que se emita una resolución conjunta y delinear las Reglas de Enfrentamiento de las tropas asegurarnos de que no se extralimiten en su misión y nos ocasione problemas...- Groshkova no puede terminar

-Lo que piense el UEG no debería importarnos…además nuestras fuerzas están debidamente entrenadas para seguir ordenes- Dolza no puede disimular su incomodidad ante la declaración de la mujer frente a él

-No debería pero lo hace General, hará bien en recordarlo-

-Lo hare señor Presidente-

-Bien para ¿cuándo estarán finalizados los preparativos General?

-72hrs señor-

-Bien entonces a reserva de que una emergencia ocurra la siguiente reunión del gabinete de seguridad después de dicho periodo…esta reunión ha terminado por el momento- los asistentes comienzan a retirarse, es entonces cuando Melkinovicht llama a sus jefes de inteligencia.

-General, Directora…cual es el estado del monitoreo de Fragmento de Estrella-

-La operación para interceptar a los traficantes está en curso, tenemos el paquete vigilado, se encuentra en Siria esperando su traslado a la zona…-Groshkova le responde al tiempo que le entrega un informe por escrito

-¿Qué me dicen de los movimientos del UEG?-

-El equipo al que hemos rastreado desde Túnez se topo con resistencia de los Israelíes al principio, pero ahora están trabajando juntos…creemos que ellos han identificado a los compradores positivamente y se mantienen cerca de ellos- aclara Voshenko

-¿Qué hacemos si interfieren en nuestra operación?-

-A estas alturas tenemos 2 alternativas señor presidente…evitamos por cualquier medio que capturen a los compradores, eso incluiría eliminar a ese equipo, con la consecuente crisis con el UEG…- la Directora del FSB comienza a dibujar un mapa con escenarios no muy agradables para el presidente Ruso

-Crisis que tendremos de todas maneras por los Balcanes…- dice Melkinovicht reconociendo que no posee grandes y atractivas opciones en este momento

-En efecto señor Presidente, o interceptamos el paquete ahora y así no nos arriesgamos a que el UEG tenga esa pieza de tecnología y perdemos el mejor indicio que tenemos para identificar a miembros claves del GLA en el área…- el General confirma las sospechas de su jefe

-Todo se reduce a perder mucho o perder poco al parecer…-

-Me temo que así es señor…- responde la mujer

-De acuerdo quiero escenarios posibles sobre como nuestra intervención afectara a la operación en marcha, deberemos reunirnos en 48hrs para tomar una decisión en ese aspecto, pueden retirarse…-

-Gracias señor- Responden al unisonó ambos dirigiéndose a la salida sin que ninguno de los le dirija la palabra al otro.

Mientras Melkinovicht se prepara para retirarse no puede evitar observar a Irina y Nikolai con algo de compasión, solían tener un matrimonio bastante fuerte, Nikolai nunca se sintió celosos por los éxitos profesionales de su esposa e Irina siempre apoyo a su marido en todas las decisiones difíciles que este tuvo que tomar durante los años anteriores a Tanatos.

Conoce de manera profesional a la primera desde hace 15 años, mientras que fue compañero del servicio militar del segundo, el ver como la tensión, los reproches y dedicación a su trabajo ha desgastado la relación de 2 personas con hijos en común era algo constituía un tema de reflexión para muchos

* * *

><p>Hotel Bei Tempi, Nápoles, Italia<p>

El fin de semana romántico que habían planeado y el cual ambos habían anticipado con tanta ansiedad empezó con el pie izquierdo cuando después de cenar decidieron unirse a algunos amigos en su excursión antropológica por los bares de Nápoles, lo que en principio había sido una buena idea se transformo en una pésima cuando se toparon con un grupo de pilotos navales americanos con la misma idea, sobra decir que las rivalidades "amistosas" entre servicios y países terminaron con algunas narices y huesos rotos, gente arrestada por la policía local y una cuenta de daños que los mandos americano, ingles e italiano aducían que era problema de los otros dos.

-¡Ouch! ¡Con cuidado mi amor que me duele!- es el reclamo de Karl que recostado en la cama de su hotel siente el algodón cubierto de alcohol pasar por sus moretones y partes hinchadas.

-¡Bien! significa que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo y tu estas aprendiendo tu lección…mentecato- dice en parte seria y parte en broma Lisa, mientras prepara otra bola de algodón.

-Hablas como si la pelea haya sido toda mi culpa y déjame recordarte que no lo fue, si esa amiga tuya Lena no le hubiera echado los ojitos al grandulón rubio que estaba en la barra…-

-Y si Ethan y el resto de sus compinches no hubiera hecho su acto de Casanova con la chica negra junto a él, probablemente el bar seguiría de pie pero en lugar de eso tuvimos que escapar por la ventana de los sanitarios para que la policía militar no nos arrestara, te das cuenta de cómo nos podría haber afectado negativamente en nuestras carreras Karl-

-Imagino que cierto Almirante estaría furioso de que el buen nombre de su hija hubiera quedado por los suelos- contesta con una sonrisa mientras se sienta en un costado de la cama y la toma de la cintura -Aunque tal vez esa sea la forma de ganarme a mi suegro, ya sabes defendiendo el honor de su hija de una horda de salvajes, incultos e ingratos colonos- agrega exagerando su acento londinense

-¡Si claro! Terminar en el suelo sangrando y semiinconsciente va hacer que papa te apruebe- el sarcasmo y las risas se mezclan en su expresión al tiempo que vuelve a untarle alcohol en el rostro a Karl

-¡Hey! El gigantón ese tampoco se fue liso, le coloque dos buenos ganchos a la mandíbula- dice orgulloso

-y el solo te mando a volar detrás de la barra del bar- la verdad es que Karl se desenvolvió bien en la pelea, no es que se haya lanzado sin pensar a la misma, al contrario tomo a Lisa y la coloco detrás de él, se defendió de quienes trataban de agredirlo, pero cuando noto que estaban a punto de hacer pedazos a su mejor amigo se lanzo sin importarle nada y termino cayendo directamente en las garras del gigantón americano…

-Me cargo y me lanzo, no es que me haya tirado golpe alguno-

-¡Excusas solo eso y nada más! Sabes creo que tengo que regalarle algo especial a Ethan, después de todo él fue quien evito que te mandaran al hospital-

Eso fue todo para Karl ya no iba a seguir soportando las burlas de su esposa, estaba dispuesto a demostrarle por todos los medios que él no era ningún alfeñique o debilucho, así que aprovechando que ya la tenía rodeada de su cintura la arroja a la cama y se coloca encima de ella.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- Lisa pregunta muerta de la risa

-Pienso borrarte esa expresa de la cara muy pronto mi amor- contesta en un tono muy sugestivo mientras comienza a besarle los labios, cuello e incluso mordisquearle los lóbulos de las orejas.

-¡Karl!...espera aún no he terminado de curarte- trata de detenerlo cuando siente sus manos retirarle la ropa que trae puesta.

-Tú eres la única cura que necesito, Lisa- declara al momento de despojarla de su falta y blusa y dejarla solo en ropa interior

-Adulador- responde ella con una expresión entre tierna y atrevida que vuelve loco a Karl que ya no es capaz de articular pensamiento coherente alguno.

Ninguno de los dos puede contenerse por más tiempo, desde que han estado en Nápoles, durante las noches se han hecho el amor hasta la madrugada, no se habían visto en varios meses y no se verán por un tiempo, así que cada ocasión en que han estado juntos lo han hecho con calma y cuidado disfrutando cada momento y extendiéndolo hasta donde haya sido humanamente posible, no esta vez, esta vez es intenso, no solo es amor es deseo, pasión, lujuria, todo combinado en el volcán en que se ha convertido su habitación que acaba de hacer erupción.

Las cosas no eran tan cálidas en otra habitación del hotel

-Deja de mirarme así que no es mi culpa que te hayan pateado el trasero…- dice mientras le pasa otra toalla para secar la sangre de las heridas.

-¿Qué no es tú culpa mujer? ¿Dime de quién fue la idea de apostar sobre quien conseguía compañía esta noche?- los golpes en el rostro, pecho y espalda le dolían, pero lo que le dolía más era el orgullo, que como su cara había quedado más que solo golpeado.

-Jajaja…ese es tu mejor intento corazón, patético, si la idea fue mía pero tampoco es que te haya obligado a aceptar a punta de pistola, todo fue porque creíste que esa chica te hizo ojitos y tu pensaste con tu parte baja del cuerpo y no revisaste si el cielo estaba despejado- no es que Helena Chase sea una conquistadora atrevida cuya única meta sea tener a sus pies a cuantos hombres pueda, al contrario desde hace un tiempo para acá está tratando de encontrar a su pareja ideal, el problema radica en que no siempre busca en los lugares adecuados.

-Claro ahora me dirás que no te comías con la mira al tipo que la acompañaba-

-No te negare eso…pero como iba a saber que tenia cola-

-¡Cielos no lo sé! Tal vez porque ninguna mujer se le acercaba-

_Unas horas antes en el bar Helena yEthan habían hecho una pequeña apuesta acerca de quién iba terminar con compañía del sexo opuesto la noche y seleccionaron sus "blancos" un hombre rubio de buena estatura y una mujer afroamericana de buenas curvas, ambos eran atractivos, sentados en la barra del bar conversando agradablemente y un reto adicional era que no estaban solos ya que había un grupo de pilotos a su alrededor._

_Pero fueron pacientes y aprovechando que en un momento ambos se encontraban solos hicieron su movida, Lena fue la primera, rápidamente se sentó a lado del hombre y le invito un trago ante la mirada confundida de este que hizo un esfuerzo considerable en negarse a aceptarlo aún y con las burlas y presiones de sus compañeros pilotos y volteaba nerviosa e insistentemente a la dirección del vestidor de mujeres_

_Mientras eso sucedía en la barra, Ethan recluto a sus compañeros de escuadrón y secuestrando el piano del lugar hizo que las luces del lugar enfocaran a la chica que acaba de salir del tocador y a la que le dedico una buena versión de "Fly me tothemoon", todo iba perfecto según ellos excepto que antes de que lograra terminar con la canción, el blanco de Lena apareció tomándola de las manos con toda la intención de sacarla de ese lugar._

_-La dama estaba disfrutando la canción- Ethan se había acercado molesto por el indeseable que había arruinado su espectáculo_

_-La dama tiene novio y está enojado- fue la contestación del sujeto al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada mortal a Ethan_

_-Entonces porque no te enfrías con una copa, mira la pelirroja de la barra de ofrece otro trago…- dice señalando a Lena con dos copas y una sonrisa traviesa -…mientras la morena disfruta de un recital privado… ¿Qué dices tesoro?- al momento de colocarle una mano alrededor de su hombro._

_La respuesta vino en forma de un golpe recto a la mandíbula de Ethan que lo mando a volar hasta casi detrás del piano y fue ahí que los mil diablos se desataron sus compañeros saltaron a defenderlo, los compañeros del americano hicieron lo propio, Lena se las tuvo que arreglar con una novia bastante cabreada, a Karl lo mandaron a volar a la barra del bar y como era de esperar una gresca generalizada comenzó por todo el bar entre los grupos de militares, que solo empeoro cuando los demás clientes del lugar se cansaron de ver su noche arruinada y se convirtió en todos contra todos, hasta que llegaron los policías y entonces fueron todos contra la policía._

-De no ser por mí que me di cuenta que podíamos salir por las ventanas del lugar, nos hubiera arrestado- declara la pelirroja parada en el umbral de la puerta del baño de la habitación

-De no ser por ti, que no pudo distraer al novio celoso, no hubiéramos tenido que salir de forma tan poco honrosa- contesta el piloto de ojos negros

-Valientes palabras para el tipo que se la pasó haciéndose el noqueado la mayor parte de la pelea-

-¡¿A quién llamas cobarde Chase?- que justo en esos momentos se abalanza sobre ella

-Muy lento piloto- le dice mientras lo esquiva cayendo Ethan en la cama

-Ya verás- se prepara para saltar pero calcula mal la distancia y se golpea con una pared -¡Maldición!- exclama mientras se lleva las manos al rostro.

-¡Cielos déjame ver!- Lena hace sentar a Ethan en la cama para comenzar a revisarlo -La buena noticia es que al parecer nada se rompió…la mala es que sigues igual de feo- dice con una sonrisa antes de tomar un teléfono

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-No es obvio Kramer, si no atendemos ese golpe puede convertirse en un moretón bastante fuerte y que le dirás a tus superiores cuando te vean llegar con esa hinchazón…Si con la farmacia…necesitare…- Helena solicita un botiquín de primeros auxilios

-Ya que estas por la labor pide que algún bocadillo, no termine de cenar- lo que le gana una mirada mortal de la canadiense, que no puede hacer mucho excepto recibir los encargos de la farmacia y la cocina porque Ethan no puede moverse de la cama

-Gracias Chase, en serio por todo- su voz es sincera y consigue que la mujer baje su enojo mientras lo cura

-De nada Ethan, además tú pagaste todo-

-¡¿Qué?-

-La cuenta esta a tu nombre- dice mientras se retira de la habitación del piloto con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Oh mierda- por más que lo intenta no puede levantarse y decide darse por vencido ya ajustara cuentas con la pelirroja.

Al otro lado de la ciudad en una zona de chalets ubicados en el Distrito de Posillipo, Nápoles

_-No se saldrá con la suya, no señor, yo no soy juguete de nadie-_piensa la mujer con resolución dibujada en su rostro recostada en la cama del chalet mientras se cubre con sabanas y con las manos se cubre los oídos

-Por favor Amorcito, ¡No es justo! Yo me he portado bien- escucha la voz de su novio afuera de la pequeña cabaña y solo se retuerce dentro de la cama

_-¡No te escucho!...- _vuelve a cubrirse con las sabanas decidida a no abrirle la puerta

-¡Claudia por favor! Ábreme para que podamos hablar, ¡escucha yo lo siento! Sé que me comporte como un idiota- su voz ya se escucha cansada y frustrada, no quería pasar la noche afuera, no que hubiera demasiado calor, simplemente no buscaba esa clase de calor.

Pese a esto continúa tocándole la puerta esperando que ella le abra y lo deje pasar, pero los minutos pasan y nada, frustrado se sienta en uno de los escalones que llevan a la puerta del chalet, lamentándose como lo que parecía ser la escapada perfecta se había arruinado en cuestión de minutos.

_-Vamos guapo, no muerdo- le había dicho la pelirroja que se había sentado junto a él -no es correcto desairar a una dama- _

_-Si vamos, no seas mal educado, Fokker-_

_-Anda Roy solo es un trago-_

_-Ya escuchaste campeón solo es un trago sin compromiso- dice ella al tiempo que come la aceituna del Martini, lo que gana silbidos del resto de los presentes en la barra_

_-Además te garantizo que podemos pasar un rato agradable si nos das la oportunidad- contesta mientras se acerca más a él_

_Sus compañeros no ayudaban mucho la verdad es que le pelirroja era muy guapa, no poseía gran maquillaje lo que resaltaba sus facciones, tenía unos bonitos ojos azules y el conjunto de falda y blusa negra solo resaltaba sus facciones. En otras circunstancias Roy Fokker hubiera mordido el anzuelo después de todo ella fue la que se acerco a él, pero en estos momento su sexto sentido le dice que gire y se devuelva a la base, no vale los problemas en los que se meterá_

_-Estoy seguro de que eres buena compañía para cualquiera pero yo ya vine con alguien- le dice mientras le retira sus manos de la piernas y mira hacia el vestidor de las damas esperando que su cita no esté viendo el espectáculo_

_-Si quieres la invitamos a ella también-_

_-No creo que ella acepte, sé que es liberal pero hay cosa que simplemente no…-_

_En ese mismo momento las luces se apagan y se enfocan en el lugar donde se encuentra el piano y en un mujer que está en medio de la pista, una mujer que es muy familiar para él._

_-Quisiera dedicar este clásico a la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mucho tiempo, una canción que espero sea profética para los dos…- el pianista regular había sido sustituido por un sujeto rubio de ojos negros de acento inglés, que comenzó a entonar "Fly me to the moon" acompañado de un coro más que competente, el sujeto lo hacía bien para ser honestos, pero había un problema, la chica a la que le dedicaron la canción…_

_-¡¿Claudia?- Roy apenas contiene su incredulidad al ver a su novia de apenas unas semanas, parada en medio de la pista de baile del lugar con una expresión sonrojada ante el concierto no pedido que está recibiendo._

_-Ves ella se está divirtiendo ¿Por qué no haces lo mismo?- _

_Antes de que Roy pueda contestar ella ya lo ha besado en sus labios, un beso que lo toma desprevenido y a pesar de que logra zafarse la pelirroja insiste en ir tras él que va hacia la pista de baile…_

_-¡Claudia! Vámonos de aquí…- dice mientras la toma de una mano y comienza a abrirse paso entre la gente _

_-Roy, pero que…¡me estas lastimando!- Claudia está confundida, Roy está entre nervioso y enojado pero no disminuye el paso hasta que escucha una voz que lo llama a sus espaldas_

_-La dama estaba disfrutando la canción- el sujeto que le había dedicado la canción se había acercado a ellos, poseía una sonrisa burlona y engreída, pero no iba a permitirle salirse con la suya._

_-La dama tiene novio y está enojado- fue la contestación que Roy le dio al sujeto, al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada mortal al estúpido ese._

_-Cielos ¡Corazón! No tenias por qué dejarme como lo hiciste- la pelirroja recién llega a la discusión con dos copas de Martini _

_-¡¿Roy que significa esto?- Claudia estaba enojada, pero antes de que pudiera contestar el imbécil metió su cuchara de nuevo._

_-Entonces porque no te enfrías con una copa, mira la pelirroja de la barra te ofrece otro trago…- dice señalando a la mujer con dos copas y una sonrisa traviesa -…mientras la morena disfruta de un recital privado… ¿Qué dices tesoro?- el inglés le coloco una mano alrededor de los hombros de Claudia y eso fue todo._

_El golpe que mando al idiota casi detrás del piano fue casi tan satisfactorio como imaginarlo en un caza que recién explota cortesía de un misil disparado por su avión, claro que el momento en que este cayó, aún quedaban 5 de sus compañeros de pie y junto a él._

_-Bueno ¿Quién sigue?- fue lo último que dijo antes de que le saltaran encima_

_Mientras eso pasaba Claudia buscaba aclarar cosas con la pelirroja que lo había estado rondando._

_-¿Me vas a decir que quieres con mi novio?- tenía una mirada llena de furia e ira y la pelirroja pudo jurar que la figura de la morena ahora media más de 2 metros y podría doblar barras de acero con sus manos._

_-Supongo que ya es tarde para decir que solo estaba jugando- fue la contestación resignada de ella antes de prepararse a correr._

_Contrario a lo que se supone, si hay una estrategia en una pelea de bar, comienzas por los sujetos más difíciles para dejar a los que se supone son los más fáciles…todo esto mientras dispones de un determinado tiempo para eliminar a el equipo rival y dejarlos fuera de combate, para después irse y que ellos paguen los daños antes de que los dueños llamen a la policía y todos tengan que pagar los daños._

_Al ser el sujeto más grande del grupo, era obvio que se concentrarían en él, no que eso fuera novedad le importara en algo a Roy, lo único que quiere es acabar con el payaso que le arruino la noche, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a él, debe sortear a varios de sus compañeros que tratan de defenderlo, incluyendo a un chico que tal vez sea de la misma estatura de Rick o más pequeño incluso._

_-Enano…muévete- le había dicho, la contestación vino en forma de dos golpes directos a la mandíbula de Roy que lo dejaron sorprendido, el chico no se veía particularmente intimidante aún así no se iba a arriesgar._

_-Tú lo pediste…- antes de que el tercero impactara en su rostro Roy intercepta el puño, toma de la camisa al pobre sujeto y antes de lanzarlo a la barra del bar le dice con una sonrisa -espero que tengas un mal aterrizaje…- _

_-¡Karl¡- ve a una chica rubia castaña gritar, por el pobre tipo que estaba en el suelo, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, la mujer le patea las partes nobles_

_-¡Ouch! Maldita desgraciada…- dice doliéndose._

_Apenas logra recuperar el aliento y escucha a la policía entrar al bar, tras una breve escaramuza él, Claudia y la mayoría de sus compañeros logran escapar y después de un viaje callado, él y Claudia llegaron a donde se suponía que pasarían el fin de semana._

Exasperado toca una vez más la puerta esperando que ella le abra.

-Claudia por favor, ya te dije que lo siento, sé que no debí comportarme de esa manera…pero fue esa mujer la que me beso y después ese imbécil que te dedico la canción, yo lo siento…por favor lamento haber arruinado la noche, déjame compensártelo…- ahora esta suplicando, el jamás había suplicado por nada…excepto por ella.

Sin embargo nada de eso pareciera importarle a Claudia, que esta parada del otro lado de la puerta, considerando si debe o no abrir.

-De acuerdo, si así lo quieres, te veré mañana…o mejor dicho más tarde y…bueno te veo después- su voz se escucha dolida y eso le calo a Claudia

Antes de que pueda detenerlo escucha el motor del auto encenderse y después lo ve arrancar

-¡Roy espera!- grita pero él no la escucha y si lo hizo no se detuvo.

Una cabizbaja Claudia entra y cierra la puerta del chalet, observa las flores, el collar de perlas, el recibo de la reservación del restaurante donde cenarían y los folletos del chalet y de algunos pueblos de pescadores por los alrededores que Roy había planeado visitar, un viaje al Monte Vesubio, pasar la tarde buceando en las aguas del Golfo de Nápoles, en verdad que su novio se había esforzado en planear un fin de semana interesante.

Ahora con su orgullo herido y un corazón dolido, se mete a la cama sola y observando el lado donde se suponía que Roy estaría solo atina a decir…

-Lo siento…- y trata de dormir lo que queda de la noche.

* * *

><p>Mar Adriático a180 km al Suroeste de Dubronick, Bosnia Herzegovina,<p>

La formación de 4 aviones se desplazan a velocidad de crucero, su carga combinada de BGL y Bombas de Racimo, no los hace particularmente veloces y eso ya es mucho decir cuando se habla del SeaHarrier, pero son la única unidad disponible, todas las demás están ocupadas ya sea ejecutando misiones de apoyo cercano a las unidades desplazadas a la zona de conflicto, en CAP alrededor del teatro de operaciones, reguardando a los grupos navales o atacando los enclaves principales de las fuerzas del ESBIN en Albania y los menos afortunados vuelan hasta Serbia y de regreso.

-Pincer 1, aquí Centurión, Fisgón informa presencia de banditos en la zona, atentos- el radio cobra vida y Centurion-la clave del HMS Illustrious- agrega una capa de preocupación al dar el reporte del avión de AWAECs al grupo de pilotos ingleses.

-Copiado Cacique, estaremos atentos, Pincer 1 fuera…Atención ya escucharon, es probable que haya visitas así que atentos todos, si los detectamos dentro de los siguientes 10 minutos, expulsamos los tanque y regresamos, no es seguro que tengamos cobertura- el líder de la formación, el Teniente Comandante James Grayson notifica a sus hombres.

-Enterado Pincer 1- el resto de pilotos de la formación notifican que recibieron las instrucciones de su líder de vuelo.

_-Tranquilo Kramer ya has hecho esto, al menos…has practicado el lanzamiento con municiones reales- _ el pulso del Teniente Segundo EthanKramer se ha acelerado con cada minuto que ha pasado.

Hace apenas una semana disfrutaba de un permiso en compañía de su mejor amigo y su esposa en sureste de Italia, acompañados de algunos amigos habían salido en una pequeña excursión por las atracciones que el país Mediterráneo tenía que ofrecer, todo eso se arruino cuando las fuerzas del ESBIN comenzaron una ofensiva en contra de supuestos enclaves pertenecientes al GLA en las fronteras de Serbia con Bosnia-Herzegovina, Montenegro y Kosovo.

Los Balcanes siempre han sido una zona conflictiva, ser el punto de unión entre Europa y el Asia, además de colindar con el continente Africano, ha hecho que la región sea rica en razas, idiomas y regionalismos, la fusión de diversas culturas y tradiciones la convirtieron en un escaparate de multiculturalidad como pocos en el mundo.

Lo que no evito que viejos fantasmas como el odio religioso, la xenofobia, las ambiciones políticas y territoriales tomaran un cariz especial en la región, el término Limpieza Étnica fue acuñado a principios de la última década del siglo XX en esa región para describir el exterminio y desplazamiento sistemático de una población del lugar que habitaron por generaciones solo por ser diferentes a la mayoría de la población de una determinada región o país.

Casi 16 años después de que la desaparición de Yugoslavia diera paso a diversos países independientes, los Balcanes continuaban tan divididos como era costumbre, ese terreno fértil de rencor y odio facilitaba el reclutamiento de voluntarios sedientos de retribución por no decir de venganza a las filas del GLA convencidos de que los grandes bloques políticos y económicos tenían la culpa del estado de abandono y pobreza social de dichas naciones, era solo una cuestión de tiempo para que la chispa volviera a hacer arder ese polvorín.

Y la chispa llego en la forma de un Bombardero Tu-22 Backfire que soltó su carga explosiva al genuinamente confundirlos con miembros del GLA provenientes de Montenegro en camino a fortificar una posición cercana a Leposavic en la frontera con Serbia, sobre un convoy de la fuerza de pacificación de Kosovo, el único otro vestigio de presencia del UEG en la región junto con Croacia y Grecia, matando a 35 soldados al.

El UEG que se había mantenido silente y vigilante por la operación de limpieza del ESBIN, puesto que para ellos también era un problema la actividad del GLA en la zona y les era conveniente que otros pusieran las botas y la sangre en la aventura de suprimir dichos focos, había solicitado garantías para que ese tipo de incidentes se evitaran e incluso había llegado a ordenar a las fuerzas desplegadas no atacar o interferir con las fuerzas del ESBIN a no ser que se encontraran en peligro claro e inminente, protesto vehementemente por dicho incidente, pero la comunicación se cayó cuando el comandante en jefe serbio declaraba públicamente que era momento de que el UEG saliera de Kosovo sino quería que sus fuerzas fueran aniquiladas.

Si se trataba de dar malas impresiones el General Kilbrich había subido la barra de ellas, no importo que fuera removido inmediatamente del cargo, que se ordenara la suspensión de las operaciones aéreas, el daño estaba hecho y esa era la razón por la que Ethan Kramer, tres de sus compañeros de escuadrón y el Grupo de Batalla de Illustrious y varios miles de soldados del UEG, que se encontraban en las costas de Bosniacon el objetivo expreso de apoyar a la fuerza de pacificación en la pequeña ex provincia yugoslava los primeros, mientras que últimos realizaban una misión de ataque a lo que se suponía era un depósito de municiones y combustible para las tropas albanesas del ESBIN en Grahovo, Montenegro.

-Ya pasamos el punto de no retorno, a partir de ahora seguimos si o si- la voz del líder de vuelo es calmada propia de un veterano de más de una misión

-Entendido Pincer 1- es la contestación automática, para Kramer es hora de concentrarse, hasta el momento no hay indicio alguno de que los hayan detectado lo radares en tierra que según los reportes se trataba de 2 puestos móviles que habían escapado al ataque de misiles crucero de las horas iníciales de la operación.

El grupo vuela bajo a unos 75 mts del suelo aprovechando la formación montañosa de la región lo que es aprovechado para que Grayson de los toques finales al ataque.

-Bien 2 y 3 harán un barrido de norte a oeste del blanco usaran las BGL contra los edificios marcados como C1, C2 y B3, 4 y yo cubriremos de norte a este y atacaremos el parqueadero de vehículos y el depósito A1 que se ubica cerca usaremos las Bombas de Racimo con los vehículos y 2 BGL contra el edificio Kramer-

-Entendido Líder-

-Ahora bien se supone que la defensa antiaérea solo consiste de 4 vehículos artilladosZSU-23-4MZ"Shilka", pero no por ello nos vamos a confiar, apenas estemos a 5km subimos encendemos los telémetros laser y si detectamos algún radar antiaéreo lo volamos primero, después hacemos nuestras corridas…evaluamos daños y efectuaremos otra pasada si no conseguimos lo que esperamos…si lo conseguimos a la primera nos largamos antes de que pidan ayuda o aparezcan bandidos- la voz de Grayson retumba en Ethan

-A la orden Pincer 1- responde Kramer mientras ajusta los datos de una de sus pantallas y revisa su patrón de vuelo.

-Tiempo al blanco 5 minutos atentos todos…liberen seguros-

La actividad en el Centro de Dirección del Combate del portaaviones británico era intensa las más de 40 personas entre oficiales y enlistados trabajan frenéticamente para coordinar, el tráfico aéreo de la zona de operaciones, los paquetes de ataque, las unidades de Alerta Temprana, las unidades en CAP, los pedidos de apoyo cercano, la coordinación con las demás unidades de su grupo de batalla.

-Cacique a Martillo 1, responda- La Teniente Primera Lisa Hayes-Ríber, se comunica con el paquete de ataque que acaba de aparecer en su pantalla de radar.

-Aquí Martillo 1- el líder de un vuelo de Tornados IDS italianos encargados de suprimir un sitio de misiles cercano a la frontera de Montenegro con Serbia se comunica para escuchar la actualización de su ruta de vuelo.

-Llegan 5 minutos tarde…- si Lisa estaba cansada por no haber dormido durante las últimas 40 hrs., sin embargo hacia grandes esfuerzos para no mostrarlo, era una de las encargadas de coordinar y manejar las diferentes misiones de ataque que entraban al espacio aéreo del Ilustrious y no podía darse el lujo de distraerse por pequeñeces como desear estar en su cama y dormir al menos 4hrs en lugar de las solitarias 2hrs, que duerme cada 12hrs

-Lo sabemos Cacique, problemas con el armado de nuestras municiones- el líder de la formación se escuchaba genuinamente apenado por el retraso, el manejo y control de operaciones aéreas es algo en lo que los planificadores y comandantes de dichas fuerzas hacen especial hincapié.

Los retrasos significan modificaciones a los cronogramas de objetivos y de duración de la misión, pueden ser la clave de un ataque exitoso sobre un blanco bien defendido pero no en alerta, puede significar la efectiva neutralización de un objetivo o un desperdicio de recursos y vidas en balde, que una misión tenga apoyo de aviones en CAP o que se tenga que enfrentar por si solo a aviones enemigos

-Entendido Martillo, el espacio está limpio hasta su objetivo, bandidos enemigos enfrentados en con combate con unidades aliadas- No está de humor, para recriminarle en lugar de eso termina por darle la actualización y les desea buena suerte.

-De acuerdo ahora tengo 3 minutos para relajarme y descansar antes que el próximo paquete llegue- murmura al tiempo que se pasa una mano por el cuello tratando de masajearlo.

-Parece que necesitas esto más que yo compañera- escucha una voz con un acento peculiar, pero al voltearse solo repara en la taza de café que la poseedora de dicha voz le ofrece.

-Con crema y 3 cucharadas de azúcar, como te gusta- agrega con una sonrisa

-Gracias Grant, no tenías porque- Lisa sonríe genuinamente ante el gesto de la Suboficial primera Claudia Grant, asignada temporalmente al staff del CDC del Illustrious como parte de un grupo dedicado a ser enlace/asesor de la USN con respecto a los procedimientos y protocolos, para aumentar la coordinación y eficiencia de las misiones, así como también para disminuir la posibilidad de incidentes de fuego amigo entre aliados con motivo de alguna confusión.

-De nada Hayes, al contrario, necesitamos estar unidas y asegurarnos que las cabezas con aire hagan bien su trabajo-

-Amen por eso, Grant ¿Cómo vas?-

-El equipo de tú amigo Kramer ya está en posición, así que esto es un descanso rápido, tengo que regresar y supervisar como lo está haciendo…-

-Hmm…- murmura Lisa, cuando Grant llego a la nave en compañía del resto del grupo, Lisa fue la encargada de recibirlos para trabajar con ellos en los protocolos a seguir para la identificación y control de las misiones…y la sorpresa fue grande en las dos mujeres al descubrir el papel de ambas en la gresca del bar en Nápoles de hace apenas unos días -Asumo que aún no has aceptado sus disculpas…-

-Aún no...- responde un tanto fastidiada -…y será mejor que tu amiga Chase solo me dirija la palabra por trabajo…- dice mientras mira a la pelirroja que está ocupada en una de las consolas del fondo del CDC encargada de monitorear a los AWAEC del Grupo de Batalla

-Ok, supongo que no tiene caso preguntar si ya hicieron las paces-

-El pequeño juego de tus amigos, quizás me costó a mi novio Hayes…así que por el momento que la relación solo sea profesional…- dice con enojo disimulado Claudia

-¿Cómo esta él?-

-¿Roy?...bien supongo, está asignado al Teddy Roosevelt-, la verdad es que no he conseguido comunicarme con él desde hace una semana, no me contesta el celular y bueno no creo que me deje un mensaje de voz ahora…- comenta un tanto abatida

Cuando asignaron a Claudia como una de los miembros del grupo que partiría al Illustrious no pudo ocultar su decepción, esperaba tratar de arreglar las cosas con Roy después de que este se fuera del chalet que habían rentado para el fin de semana, se había ido molesto durante la noche y ella con trabajo había logrado dormir de la preocupación, pero con la esperanza de arreglar las cosas cuando regresara…

En lugar de eso, Roy envió a un grupo de sus amigos, los únicos que quizás no estaban demasiado afectados por una resaca, a buscar sus cosas, le entregaron el auto y volvieron a irse en otro vehículo rentado, cuando ella pregunto dónde se encontraba Roy solo encogieron los hombros y le contestaron que había salido a nadar.

Y así Claudia paso el resto del fin de semana sola tratando de localizar a Roy, que se las había ingeniado para desaparecer con ayuda de sus amigos, sin conseguir éxito, espero regresar a Aviano para hablar con él, pero una pequeña guerra se interpuso en sus planes, ya hace 4 días que esta asignada a el navío británico

-Créeme que lo siento Claudia, en verdad, pero veras como van arreglar el malentendido- Lisa Hayes no es particularmente buena dando ánimos o alentando a la gente, eso era más bien trabajo de su madre aún así hace un esfuerzo, para ayudar a la chica afroamericana con ánimos para cumplir con su trabajo.

-Gracias Lisa de verdad…- consulta su reloj -…bueno mejor regreso o tú amigo se va a empezar a preocupar-

-Aguanta ahí Grant- alcanza a decirle al momento de hacer la señal de pulgares arriba, sabe bien que es una pose que se ve tan natural en ella como payaso disfrazado de abogado.

-Seguro Hayes- responde con una sonrisa mientras se dirige a su consola.

Suspirando Lisa regresa también a su consola sin evitar pensar en Karl y su asignación en uno de los hospitales de campaña para las tropas en Croacia y mientras le desea que se encuentre bien se coloca su diadema y saluda al nuevo paquete que entra al espacio aéreo del portaaviones.

-¡Pincer 3, evade ahora!- es el grito de Kramer al ver como uno de sus compañeros está siendo rastreado por radares de una batería de SAM's,

La misión de la escuadrilla Pincer estaba lejos de estar siendo ejecutada de manera perfecta, para empezar al momento en que ganaron altitud comenzaron a ser rastreados por los radares de tiro de los Shillkas, lo que no era un gran riesgo simplemente lanzarían la carga a una altura mayor del alcance efectivo de los 2.5 km de los cañones, las cosas se arruinaron cuando otro radar, un 5to y al parecer no identificado con anterioridad comenzó a seguirlos.

-¡Misil en el aire, Misil en el Aire- es el llamado frenético de Pincer 3, mientras suelta bengalas y trata de sacudirse el misil.

-Kramer acaba con la maldita- es el pedido de Pincer 1

Conteniendo el aliento Kramer desciende su Harrier a una altura menor a 1km poniéndose a tiro de los cañones antiaéreos, la maniobra podría parecer suicida pero tenía su particular lógica, su avión volaba a cerca de 600km/Hr a esa velocidad podría centrar y disparar su BGL más rápido de lo que el radar del SAM que debía quedarse inmóvil lo ubicara, centrara y disparara.

-Disfruta tu regalito- dice al momento de oprimir el disparador y soltar la bomba.

Mientras que en tierra, la tripulación del vehículo radar, solo atina a ver por su pantalla como el blanco se dividía en dos, segundos después, el camión volaba por los aires.

-¡Muy Bien Kramer!, ahora reagrúpense, que no tenemos tiempo, seguro que ya nos detectaron solo realizaremos una pasada, así que no fallen-

Sin perder más tiempo la formación se separa y realiza su ataque como estaba planeado, los depósitos son destruido con las municiones guiadas mientras que el parqueadero con decenas de vehículos de varios tipos es atacado con las bombas de racimo, cuando se retiran la base de Grahovo despide intensas columnas de humo, pero el peligro no ha cesado aún están en territorio disputado y con un nivel de combustible algo bajo, deberán volar a media altura y repostar en el Adriático antes de regresar al Illustrious.

Mientras en Belgrado, en un bunker especial debajo del Ministerio de Defensa Serbio, los mandos militares responsables de la ofensiva del ESBIN ven con preocupación cómo los reportes de ataques a sus puestos de avanzada y bases logísticas en Bosnia, Kosovo, Montenegro continúan de modo incesante por parte de las fuerzas de UEG.

-El reporte del día de hoy reporta 17 ataques a nuestras posiciones, 8 a nuestros convoyes, 14 aeronaves derribadas, 3 sitios de radar destruidos, varias baterías de SAM inutilizadas…- uno de los Generales de la Fuerza Aérea serbios da el balance de los daños ocasionados a su rama

-El número de bajas ha ascendido a cerca de 334 muertos y 456 heridos, con los ataques de hoy señor- Otro militar este del ejército contabiliza la situación -…conseguimos acabar con al menos 4 santuarios de GLA en la frontera de Bosnia, 6 más en Montenegro, esos idiotas han respondido atacando las líneas de suministró pero hasta antier no había mayor problema con ellos-

-Desde que el UEG entro en escena se nos ha estado haciendo más complejo mantener nuestro avance, hostigan cada uno de nuestros vuelos y elementos de punta…aún así era un escenario que habíamos planificado- agrega el Ministro de Defensa Serbio a los recién llegados de Moscú y Beijing

-Sin embargo no anticipamos la rapidez de la respuesta- El Jefe de Operaciones General Dolza, dice mientras observa el mapa con las posiciones de las fuerzas navales del UEG,viajo con la comitiva ayer por la noche a Belgrado y asiste junto con el Almirante MiroslavKamisky a la reunión informativa

-Cierto debemos encontrar la manera de desalentarlos y que no continúen interviniendo en este asunto…- vuelve a comentar el General del Ejercito

-Como lo veo solo nos queda una alternativa…enviar un mensaje contundente de que no toleraremos que limiten el derecho de nuestros miembros a defenderse - considera Dolza mientras revisa el mapa y hace cálculos mentales

-¿General Dolza?- pregunta el Ministro serbio

-Organizar un ataque aeronaval directo a alguno de sus grupos navales en el área-

-¡Eso sería una declaración directa de guerra…!- responde uno de los militares albanos presente en la reunión

-¡Ya estamos en guerra caballeros!- responde vigorosamente Kaminsky, la opción le desagrada sobremanera, pero no solo se trata de cumplir con su deber, uno de sus sobrinos está sirviendo en una compañía de infantes de marina desplegada en la zona y un ataque que limite la cantidad de aviones enemigos que ataquen sus posiciones, hace que las probabilidades de este sean mejores.

-El único punto bueno de esto es que aún no han atacado directamente algunas de las bases en Albania o nuestras, si actuamos de esta manera el conflicto escalara…sin mencionar que se requerirán de recursos considerables que Moscú tal vez no esté dispuesto a considerar-

-No si escogemos el blanco más vulnerable de sus fuerzas- Kamisky señala la posición del Grupo Illustrious.

-¿Los Ingleses?-

-Su portaaviones es más pequeño por lo tanto, tiene una CAP más limitada en este caso hemos confirmado no más de 18 Sea Harriers operando en su cubierta, las 2 fragatas y el destructor que lo escoltan no poseen un sistema tan sofisticado como el AEGIS de los navíos americanos, en el Illustrious solamente hay poco menos de 1100 personas si lo hundimos junto a alguno de sus escoltas o incluso si solo lo dañamos lo suficiente para sacarlo fuera de la acción…Moscú podría negociar un acuerdo favorable para nosotros- al termino de su intervención Kaminsky observa como un pequeño optimismo comienza a crecer en sus colegas.

-¿En cuánto tiempo podría ser ejecutada una operación de esa magnitud?

-Necesitaremos al menos el equivalente a un regimiento de Bombarderos de la Fuerza Aérea y la Armada, seguimiento por satélite detallado de todos los grupos navales, reconocimiento previo y movilización de escuadrones de combate para proteger a los bombarderos, será una acumulación masiva…y eso requerirá que Moscú y la Duma aprueben la operación, lo cual será muy difícil puesto que en este momento el Presidente Melkinovicht no es precisamente la persona más favorable a esta operación General Dolza,estimo un periodo de 6 días o 5 días, dependerá del nivel de compromiso de Moscú-

-Hablare con el Presidente Melkinovitch esta misma noche, Almirante Kaminsky, no se preocupe por eso- Dolza se muestra confiado

-Es una idea tentadora…¡podremos ejecutarla en…96hrs?…habla uno de los militares albaneses- ganándose la mirada extrañada de los presentes -…nuestra marina aunque modesta posee 4 submarinos de ataque, aunque algo desfasados, están equipados para lanzar misiles antinave KH-55, de momento aunque están siendo rastreados podrían acercarse al límite del área de operaciones y colaborar en el ataque.

Y súbitamente lo que había empezado como un recuento de los daños se convirtió en la primera fase de planeación para un contraataque masivo de los miembros del ESBIN, al salir de la reunión cada uno de ellos tenía claro que no se trataría de una operación sencilla, pero que se encontraba dentro de su alcance.

En particular el Coronel General Leonid Dolza se sentía especialmente satisfecho por dichos progresos y el cambio de actitud de sus colegas, confiaba en el éxito de la misión y se había comprometido personalmente con todos ellos en traer la aprobación expresa del ejecutivo del ESBIN antes de abordar el avión que lo regreso a Moscú, les enseñaría a esos sucios occidentales que la Rodina (la Madre Rusia) y su espíritu no habían desaparecido, al contrario estaban más vivos que nunca y este sería su aviso más contundente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo LeonidDolza se permitió dormir como un bebe a pesar de las turbulencias del viaje.

* * *

><p>Base Aeronaval de Kamenny Ruchey, Krai de Jabárovsk; Rusia<p>

La pista estaba al tope de actividad en la noche fría en la base, el personal de tierra daba los últimos preparativos a los aviones que maniobraban en las pistas secundarias, en pocos minutos un grupo seleccionado de los 183ero y 568vo Regimientos Independientes de la Aviación Naval, partiría en una misión especial hacia el Teatro de los Balcanes, dos figuras una enfundada en su traje de vuelo, con su casco de piloto bajo el brazo y la otra vestía su gabardina negra y gorra de Almirante

-Recuerde Capitán al final usted tendrá la palabra definitiva sobre continuar la misión a pesar de que sus superiores en el área digan…este ataque puede tener consecuencias muy serias para la situación entre los bloques y aunque me han prometido que se reemplazaran las perdidas a la brevedad, usted y yo sabemos de buena fuente que es podría durar meses o incluso años…- Mikhail Breetai, no puede decir que está contento por enviar a elementos de 2 de sus mejores unidades a librar una batalla que les tocaría pelear a miles de km de distancia, pero tampoco quiere o puede rehusarse, no, el Vicealmirante a cargo del Distrito del Lejano Este de la Federación Rusa cumplirá a cabalidad con las ordenes así estás vengan de un cabrón manipulador como Leonid Dolza

-¿Señor?...no creo que sea prudente que yo desafié a los comandantes del teatro, además dedicare mi tiempo de traslado a estudiar el plan de acción y se le encuentro observaciones, las discutiré con ellos…esta misión será un éxito eso se lo puedo asegurar- el tono serio de la Capitana Azonia Laplamovich, contrasta con su expresión casi inexpresiva, cualquiera pudiera decir que la primera mujer que va a dirigir la Fuerza de Bombarderos de la AviaciónNaval en la primera oportunidad para realizar la misión que era el propósito de la sola existencia de su rama de servicio, pudiera estar tan relajada estos momentos.

-Capitana Laplamovich…Azonia, no hables como si esto fuera un juego más, ambos sabemos que se trata de una operación bastante riesgosa…- hay ocasiones en que no entiende la actitud de su subordinada, no duda de la capacidad de ella para realizar la misión, era lógico que hubiera estado en la lista corta de oficiales que comandarían la operación, no solo se trata de una piloto bastante notable sino también de una líder tenaz e inteligente, pero en más de una ocasión sus desaciertos en lo que respecta a su vida personal le han acarreado problemas.

-Como cualquier otra Almirante…hemos entrenado hasta el cansancio, he mantenido una ética de trabajo bastante elevada, podemos hacerlo…nosotros podemos hacerlo, yo puedo hacerlo Mikhail- mientras contesta a su superior sus ojos y su voz se llenan de energía y seguridad; es su oportunidad de demostrarles a todos, que lo que ha conseguido a través de años de servicio y entrega a la milicia se han debido a sus capacidades como persona y no a su condición de mujer.

-No tienes que convencerme a mi Capitana, que he pasado los últimos 3 años evitando que los mandos de las otras flotas se lleven a mi mejor comandante de regimiento…- la sorna del comentario hace que la mujer sonría -…ni tampoco convencerlos a ellos, tu trabajo lo hará por sí solo, pero recuerda que en esta línea de trabajo la posibilidad de regresar a casa ya es bastante difícil aún si ejecutamos a la perfección el plan…además será la primera vez para muchos de ellos…-

Al momento de pronunciar esas palabras observan como varias de las tripulaciones comienzan a subir a los aviones, la mayoría está en sus 20s, pocos en sus 30s y solo algunos pocos empiezan con sus 40s como ambos comandantes

-Lo harán bien señor- dice con seguridad Azonia, ella los ha entrenado hasta la saciedad, conoce a todos y cada uno de ellos, de donde vienen, sus apodos, el nombre de sus novias; es entonces que se da cuenta de las palabras de Bretaai, aún si tienen éxito es probable que muchos de ellos no regresen y ese pensamiento no es en absoluto agradable.

Pero meditar sobre la vida y la muerte no es algo que este en sus manos ya, es una militar y su país la ha llamado a servir, así que sin más gira sobre sus talones y se despide saludando impecablemente a su Comandante

-Señor, cuando regrese tenga listo el vodka y los habanos…que le contaré como resulto todo- su rostro vuelve a reflejar esa mirada segura y decidida, posee un aura que la rodea de determinación que destila a través de sus ojos purpuras, un color bastante inusual pero que la hace destacar aún más, siempre ha luchado para conseguir todo lo que tiene ahora y esta vez no será diferente, saldrá airosa

-Do svidaniya tovarich Laplamovich- por su parte Breetai solo regresa el saludo sin perder un solo momento la expresión adusta y serena de su rostro, no duda de la capacidad de su subordinada y aunque nunca se lo ha dicho de su amiga, observa como ella se dirige a su avión que ya la espera al ser la comandante de la misión, despegaran primero y encabezara una de las formaciones.

Minutos en la cabecera de la pista Breetai observa como uno a uno los 40 aparatos despegan de su base de forma sincronizada, en intervalos de 35 segundos exactos y sin que haya retraso alguno proceden a formarse en formaciones de 4, les espera un vuelo de casi 24 hrs y tomaran diversas rutas para evitar ser detectados por los satélites enemigos, en dichas rutas sobrevolaran Rusia, China, Azerbaiyán, el Mar Negro, Ucrania y terminaran en Rumania, lejos del frente y de los ojos curiosos del UEG desde donde se efectuaran los preparativos necesarios para **Tartarus**.

Para el hombre en la intemperie es un momento agridulce, se siente orgulloso que los hombres y mujeres bajo su mando hayan sido seleccionados para tan importante tarea; pero no puede evitar el sentir que su sacrificio solo contribuirá a abrir aun más la caja de Pandora que se abrió hace 7 años.

Avenida Charles De Gaulle, Beirut,Líbano.

El calor era particularmente sofocante ese día, a pesar de todo se trataba de un día movido para la maltrecha ciudad, los hombres se dirigen a trabajar pasando restos de vehículos incinerados, las mujeres salían a hacer la despensa en tiendas donde se aprecian los impactos de balas y los niños salen de la escuela poniéndose a jugar en los callejones, junto a edificios semiderruidos y grupos de milicianos cubiertos de pasamontañas y chalecos con cargadores, el tiempo definitivamente no ha sido bueno con la que una vez fuera la Paris del Medio Oriente.

-_Si no fuese por la guerra de hace años, los desordenes de Tanatos, Beirut quizá sería un lugar estupendo para pasar las vacaciones-_ era la idea en la cabeza de Johnnatan Wolf _-Buen clima, bonitas playas y hermosas mujeres…creo-_ la verdad es que apenas había visto mujeres en este viaje, y mucho menos sus caras para saber si eran bonitas o no. Hace 3 semanas Wolf y su unidad habían estado cerca de atrapar a una célula del GLA en Haifa, su trabajo fue arruinado cuando la política, los juegos de espías y un grupo de comandos israelíes los atraparon cuando se preparaban para hacer su movimiento.

Les había costado conseguir su rastro de nuevo, pero esta vez lo habían hecho en el Líbano, de todos los lugares, después de estudiarlo bien se decidió capturar a la célula y extraerla lo más rápido posible, puesto que ahora estaban en terrenos del enemigo, no contaban con que entre la información de diversos contactos, agentes y traficantes de armas en la zona, se encontraban contactos con un militar del ESBIN, uno bien colocado en el área de desarrollo tecnológico y que al parecer buscaba un cambio en su estilo de vida.

El Capitán Wolf, caminaba con aire distraído simulando leer un periódico mientras apartaba basura con los pies, la piel morena producto de pasar años en zonas donde el calor y el sol eran moneda corriente, con ojos y cabello de una tonalidad negra azulosa, le ayudaban a pasar por un árabe más si se vestía adecuadamente y se dejaba la barba que lucía aquel día. Además, tenía la ventaja de buenos conocimientos en lengua árabe e idiomas eslavos y experiencia en este tipo de situaciones

-Atención, se acerca alguien, podría ser él- escucha decir a Ron por la radio que cien metros más allá y desde un desvencijado Peugeot de color marrón, escogido así para no llamar la atención, observaba el parque cercano a la avenida General de Gaulle, o lo que quedaba de él, y a las personas que se encontraban en él con unos pequeños prismáticos. Aquel era el lugar convenido como punto de reunión entre su unidad y el Coronel Ucraniano Arkady Salin, miembro del Comando de Fuerzas del Espacio del ESBIN

El militar se había puesto en contacto con el GLA primero, pero después de convencerlo de escuchar la propuesta que le hicieron para pasar una información de máxima importancia, una según él concerniente a secretos científicos y al robo de un ítem tecnológico sumamente interesante para el UEG a cambio solicitaba asilo político en algún país miembro, una nueva identidad y una considerable suma de dinero.

A Wolf y su equipo tan solo les habían enseñado una foto del blanco y un escueto archivo, su trabajo consistía en realizar una identificación positiva cercana, y proteger al equipo que interrogaría y verificaría a Salinen de ser caso necesario, junto a Lunk y Yellow que se encontraban en un pequeño café frente al parque y un grupo extra de miembros de las Boinas Verdes de la antigua unidad de Wolf en otro autoal otro lado del mismo, mientras que Rook actuaba como control de misión en un depósito en los muelles de Beirut que funcionaba como casa de seguridadjunto con los colegas israelíes con los que han colaborado las últimas semanas.

Beirut era una ciudad calienteaún, donde a pesar del férreo control de las fuerzas sirias de ocupación, la violencia sectaria era pan de cada día ydonde se combatía por barrios y sectores así que en algún punto de la ciudad se podía pasear más o menos tranquilamente, mientras que otros eran un infierno, sobre todo cuando de no se sabe dónde, se escuchaban ráfagas de armas automáticas y fuego de artillería.

-¡Mierda! No puedo identificarlo, no se deja ver claramente- dijo Ron. El hombre se había sentado en el banco correcto, el único que quedaba en pie en el parque e iba vestido tal y como se había quedado en los contactos preparatorios del encuentro.

-Atención Sabueso- Ron llamo a Wolf por la radio - necesitamos identificación positiva antes de comenzar con esto.

-Afirmativo, voy para allí – respondió por el micro que llevaba en el cuello de su chaqueta.

Con la imagen de la foto grabada en su cabeza, se acercó al individuo sentado en el banco, y cuando estaba a unos 6 o 7 metros se agacho simulando abrocharse un zapato, y durante un segundo pudo ver con claridad el rostro del hombre pese a los esfuerzos de este por no mostrarlo directamente. La expresión de pesar lo delataba.

-¡Mierda! ¡Aborten! ¡Es una trampa!- cuando se volvió y comenzó a caminar en dirección al coche donde estaba sus compañeros del ejercito, le advirtieron por el auricular.

-¡Cuidado Sabueso, hay dos sujetos que van hacia ti! ¡Se están sacando algo de la espalda!- pero Johnny fue más rápido, ya tenía la mano derecha bajo su chaqueta, de la que colgaba un MP-5K, al cual en una rápida secuencia, liberó el seguro, sacó el arma, y encaró a sus agresores.

Estos habían sacado pistolas de la parte trasera de su cinturón pero todavía no habían apuntado al americano, gran error,Wolf disparó una ráfaga corta sobre cada uno de los individuos, que cayeron al suelo con el pecho ensangrentado.

-¡A tu derecha!- llegó a oír. Luego escuchó las detonaciones en aquella dirección y al girar vio al menos a tres hombres más, armados con pistolas, disparándole -_Mierda, por lo visto todos los jodidos transeúntes de este parque son agentes del ESBIN-_ pensó mientras se agachaba y devolvía el fuego rodilla en tierra.

Por suerte, sus otros dos compañeros de las Boinas Verdes, se acercaron a toda velocidad, y desde el coche en marcha, y como si de una película de gánster se tratara, acribillaron a los agentes sirios con el fuego de sus armas automáticas, pero el peligro no había terminado.

Cuando el coche de sus compañeros de acercaba a recogerlo, una "pick-up" todoterreno apareció a gran velocidad desde una calle aledaña y lo envistió en el costado. Una larga ráfaga de AK-47 salió del todoterreno, alcanzando repetidas veces a los miembros de las BV que se encontraban conmocionados en el interior del vehículo. Mientras que varios sujetos descendían del vehículo

Lunk y Yellow habían corrido casi 150 mts desde el café hasta Wolf desde que comenzaron los disparos, pareciera mentira solo habían pasado cerca de 30 segundos, consiguen a Wolf al momento que este recargaba su arma aun con su rodilla en el suelo y por tanto facilitándole líneas de disparo claras a sus compañeros, quienes aprovechando las vestimentas árabes típicas llevaban ocultos M4A1debajo de las mismas y que disparan sobre los individuos del todoterreno matando a otros 4, mientras que 2 más que aún no habían bajado se disponen a cubrirse dentro del vehículo

-¡Sabueso! ¡Vayámonos de aquí, no hay nada que hacer por ellos!- Yellow lo toma del brazo.

-¡No, maldita sea! ¡Pueden estar heridos, hay que ayudarles!- no se da cuenta que al zafarse envía a su colega al suelo

-¡Negativo, negativo! ¡Salgamos de aquí ahora!- Lunk también intenta convencer a su jefe de largarse de ahí

Pero Wolf no era de los que abandonaban a sus compañeros y a la carrera se dirigió hacia el todoterreno disparando contra los ocupantes del vehículo que aún estaban vivos, logrando alcanzar al conductor mientras este daba marcha atrás, por lo que perdió el control y se empotró contra los restos de un edificio medio en ruinas. De pronto aparecieron un par de pick-ups con unas PKM de calibre 14,5 en sus cajas y disparando a diestra y siniestra desde el principio de la avenida, a unos 400 metros. Podían pertenecer a cualquier facción que sintieran que aquél barrio era de su propiedad y que alguien intentaba arrebatárselo, malas noticias,al momento llegó el coche marrón de Ron a su altura.

-¡Última oportunidad! – dijo Ron a Wolf, mientras abría la puerta.

Lo más probable es que sus compañeros estuvieran muertos, y entre más tiempo se quedaran allí, más posibilidades habían de acompañarles en ese destino, y las posibilidades de rescatarles descendían en picada en segundos. Se mordió el labio mirando a sus compañeros sangrando en el interior del vehículo, y al final tomo la determinación de salir de allí.

Ron se reveló como un gran conocedor de aquellas calles y logró evitar la persecución de las pick-ups, tras conducir y ocultarse durante un buen rato, finalmente llegaron al refugio ubicado al sur de la ciudad, donde cogieron la embarcación rápida que los sacó del país rumbo a Israel

Pasaron más de 6 horas desde que desembarcaron en la base de las IDF en Haifa, hasta que Wolf pudo volver a hablar con el espía responsable de la misión. Tras varias sesiones de interrogatorio por parte de los servicios de inteligencia, ambos se encontraron en el comedor de oficiales de la base. El Capitán dejó el plato encima de la mesa, se sentó directamente enfrente de él sin pedirle permiso y fue al grano

-¿Qué coño ha salido mal? ¿Quién nos ha jodido?- el tono demandaba atención total

-Por favor tome asiento, no me gusta comer solo – dijo en tono irónico su interlocutor, un hombre de su edad tal vez, de cabello rubio y nariz aguileña

-Escúcheme "señor", no estoy para idioteces, acabo de perder a dos amigos y además he tenido que abandonar sus cuerpos para que esta noche aparezcan en los noticiarios, vejados por un montón de malnacidos milicianos en Beirut.

-Tranquilízate John, a pesar de lo que usted supone, los espías no lo sabemos todo. La información era buena, estaba contrastada por al menos dos fuentes, una de ellas producto de nuestras propias acciones y el contacto parecía genuino- Rook se unía a la conversación recién saliendo de su interrogatorio

-¿Parecía?- el tono incrédulo del Capitán amenazaba con una tormenta

-Esto, Capitán, no es una ciencia exacta, ya debería saberlo. En la última semana Oriente Medio se ha vuelto loco, cortesía de la pequeña guerra al norte de nosotros y ya nada es como era hasta hace bien poco. Por lo que sospechan mis superiores, hay dos opciones, o todo era una maniobra de los Rojos desde el principio, lo cual no acaba de tener mucho sentido, a no ser que quisieran apresar a un alto oficial de inteligencia del UEG…- dijo refiriéndose a él -…o bien, el Coronel Salin fue descubierto y mantuvieron la reunión para pasarnos información falsa y lograrse un agente triple. En mi humilde opinión, me decantaría por esta última posibilidad-

Le miró fijamente a los ojos, a Wolf no le bastaban aquellos argumentos, pero llevaba el tiempo suficiente en aquél mundo para saber que no sacaría nada más del sujeto y que incluso y en contra de toda lógica habida cuenta su profesión, decía la verdad, se levantó de la mesa sin probar bocado y salió del comedor sin rumbo fijo.

Sede del Mukhabarat (Dirección de Inteligencia Militar); Ministerio de Defensa, Damasco, Siria.

-Temo que fallamos en nuestro objetivo, en mala forma…General- declara con pesar el responsable del servicio Teniente General Alí Hamad a su invitado, al leer el reporte completo de la fallida operación en Beirut.

Sin embargo este no se mueve, solo examina las fotos de los miembros del equipo de operaciones especiales del UEG que fueron tomadas por uno de los vigías en el techo de uno de los edificios contiguos, muy adentro debe reconocer que fueron mucho más capaces que sus contrapartes sirios y más aún lograron evitar a los equipos de Spetsnaz del GRU enviados como apoyo para evitar su posible escape, objetivo en que fallaron miserablemente en su opinión, pero no veía el caso de recordárselo a su colega árabe, no después de que ellos hubieran perdido 9 hombres muy bien entrenados.

Aún así no podía perder tiempo en lamentarse, debía mantenerse enfocado en su misión, recuperar el ítem robado por Salin y que según el ahora caído en desgracia ex Coronel había revelado a través del concienzudo por no decir severo interrogatorio cortesía de su agencia, ya se encontraba en camino rumbo a Italia, en un buque carguero que había salido del mismo muelle de Beirut varas horas antes de la operación.

Nikolai Voshenko se encontraba ahora en una encrucijada, cuando descubrieron que Salin pretendía vender secretos militares al mejor postor, lo dejaron continuar bajo el supuesto que si el GLA o el UEG contestaban podrían colocarlos en posición de ser suministrados de información falsa, con el agregado de poder conocer sus redes de espionaje dentro del ESBIN, todo eso cambio cuando descubrieron que Salin había jugado bien sus cartas y junto con sus pocos cómplices que aún quedaban en libertad, se aseguro de que el paquete abordara una embarcación con destino a algún territorio enemigo. Lo que era peor fue descubrir que no se trataba de un simple contrabando nuclear como en un principio se había sospechado, por el contrario la ambición de Salin le había llevado a fraguar el robo de una pieza vital en el entramado del proyecto SSD, una fuente de poder miniaturizado diseñada para suministrar energía a las futuras estaciones orbitales del proyecto.

El traidor fue un tipo duro de romper, habiendo perdido a su familia gracias a los desordenes posteriores al impacto de Tanatos, se sentía frustrado porque sus logros no eran reconocidos por sus superiores y por no ser ascendido a los rangos del generalato cuando tantos otros si lo habían hecho, era el caso típico de un doble agente en ciernes, afortunadamente su esposa, si aún consideraba a Irina Grhoskova como suya, había encontrado la motivación necesaria para convencer a Salinde revelar el nombre y el curso del barco en donde se encontraba el ítem, usando a la familia de un primo suyo, los únicos parientes que le quedaban en el mundo.

Después de mostrarle un video en directo de ellos en las celdas de interrogatorio en Volgogrado y amenazarlo con deportarlos a Siberia. Salin no tuvo más opción que confesar todo y lo que revelo había colocado aVoshenko entre la espada y la pared.

-General, el enlace con Moscú está listo- la voz de su asistente personal lo trae de regreso

Parándose y arreglándose el uniforme, junto con el Director Hamad se trasladan a la habitación donde se ha preparado la videoconferencia con Moscú y Beijing

-Buenas Tardes y Noches para todos…no perdamos tiempo, asumo que todos habrán ya leído los reportes sobre el intento infructuoso de atrapar al equipo del UEG que intento contactar a Salin…así como tendrán transcripciones de su interrogatorio y sabrán el predicamento en que nos encontramos…- inicia Voshenko

A través de un gráfico de computadora enlazado a las terminales de Moscú y Beijing, se presentaba el curso, velocidad y tiempo estimado de llegada del Carguero LRS Sarah con bandera de Liberia desde su salida del Líbano con destino al puerto de Messina en Italia.

-…Como sabrán el sujeto retuvo esta información como última baza de negociación, al lograr perder la vigilancia puesta sobre el contenedor en Siria, baza que solo hace unas pocas horas y cuando se hizo evidente que nuestra trampa en Líbano fracaso, logramos romper…- el General continúa ante una audiencia que le dedica toda su atención, mientras que hace una pausa para que él General Hamad colabore con la exposición

-El Carguero en cuestión acaba de salir del puerto de Heraklion en Creta, para continuar su ruta hasta Italia…-

-¿Cómo estar seguros de que el contenedor aún está dentro del barco?- pregunta el Ministro Chino del Interior lo que muchos tienen en la cabeza.

-Salin había dado instrucciones detalladas de seguir sus órdenes al pie de la letra, además nuestros agentes que se han desplazado a la zona no han encontrado discrepancias con las bitácoras de la autoridad marítima griega con respecto a la nave en cuestión…- La directora del FSB participa ahora de la discusión

-Además está el hecho de que pudimos rastrear los pagos hechos por Salin a contrabandistas italianos relacionados con la mafia local, ellos esperan para trasladar el contenedor una vez sea desembarcado en Messina- retoma Voshenko

-¿Entonces cual es el curso de acción? Es obvio que no permitiremos que el contenedor caiga en manos ajenas a las nuestras…- ahora es el Presidente Melkinovitch quien hace la pregunta difícil.

-La mejor opción por los bajos riesgos de fracaso que dicha opción implica es la de evitar que dicho barco llegue a puerto…hundirlo para decirlo de forma clara- por un momento observa las caras de todos los presentes algunos hacen mejor el ocultar su sobresalto ante tal sugerencia que otros.

-…Me permito aclarar el panorama, creemos que el barco llegara en 3 días a su destino, donde será desembarcado y llevado en ferry a Italia continental, donde los contactos mafiosos de Salin se ocuparan de ocultarlo, una vez que se den cuenta de que Salin no los contactara empezaran a buscar comprador; 3 días es muy poco tiempo para enviar un equipo y recuperar el contenedor, sin mencionar que estaremos actuando en la que es la base principal del UEG en su campaña contra los Balcanes, cualquier movimiento inusual atraerá atención indeseada de sus servicios de seguridad…-

-¿Cómo sabemos que ellos no saben esto ya?- Dolza se une a la conversación refiriéndose al UEG

-No tenemos certeza de ello, pero dado de que no hemos detectado cambios en sus rutas de patrulla de sus navíos y aviones de vigilancia, es correcto suponer que aún no conocen la carga del Sarah, hago énfasis en AUN…-

-¿Seguro que es nuestra mejor opción General?- pregunta el Premier Chino

-Es la única opción con garantías de éxito….agregare que el instrumento ideal sería un submarino…dado que representa la posibilidad que su ataque no sea detectado por algunas horas, lo que daría tiempo para que la nave que realice dicha tarea pueda hallarse en camino a una locación segura del ESBIN, además en estos momentos nos estamos movilizando para una operación contra el UEG, por lo que poseemos al menos 6 submarinos en el área de los cuales 2 están en posición de interceptar al blanco antes de que llegue a aguas del UEG-

-¿Qué naves, General?-

-El _Boturu_ y el _Koljya_…ambos clase Tango, si reciben sus órdenes en la próxima ocasión que se coloquen en estación de transmisión ambos podrían colocarse en curso de interceptación en 25 hrs-

-Apenas dentro del marco de tiempo para Tartarus-

-Pero nos es conveniente dama y caballeros…con la atención centrada en la defensa de sus unidades navales, no prestaran atención a un barco que se hunde en medio del Mediterráneo, y ciertamente no dispondrán de medios suficientes para auxiliarlo a tiempo, lo cual nos beneficia, tampoco podrán iniciar una operación de salvamento de inmediato y la profundidad en la zona proyectada para el ataque es superior a los 1.5km-

-Les tomara tiempo localizar el naufragio y aún así, pasara tiempo antes de que puedan catalogar todo lo que suban…- El Almirante Kaminsky termina la idea de Voshenko

-¿Existe algún riesgo de comprometer la batería?-

-Está construida con los mismos estándares de las ojivas nucleares, su armazón es capaz las grandes presiones del océano, temperaturas de hasta 1000°C por tiempo prolongado…soportara el hundimiento, de eso hay certeza…-

Los asistentes se miran unos a otros, solo resta una última pregunta antes de que deliberen sobre la idea que se les ha presentado.

-¿Sabemos cuántos tripulantes y pasajeros si es que los lleva, hay en dicha nave?- Melkinovicht hace la pregunta

-14 tripulantes y como es usada por el crimen organizado, tenemos certeza de que llevan inmigrantes ilegales en ella, suponemos un mínimo de 60 y un máximo de 150 personas, señor Presidente-

El silencio que siguió a la discusión pareció eterno, al final la acción contra el Sarah fue aprobada y poco después de una base en Libia un Tu-95R volaba su patrulla sobre el Mediterráneo y trasmitía en mensaje codificado las órdenes de ataque.

* * *

><p>HMS Liverpool a 300 Millas al Sur de Racale, Provincia de Leece, Italia<p>

El helicóptero desciende en la cubierta de vuelo del veterano destructor de forma impecable a pesar del oleaje, y 4 figuras bajan por una de las puertas laterales arrastrando sus bolsas de servicio.

-Me alegra que el viaje fuera tranquilo-una suboficial enfermera de apellido Giggs comenta aliviada

-A mi me alegra que llegáramos sin problemas…- comenta otro suboficial de nombre Dillon

-¿Teniente Ríber?- responde un Suboficial asignado a recibirlos

-Soy yo ¿Qué sucede Suboficial… Batthis?- Karl le responde leyendo la placa del enlistado

-Señor el Capitán Daves me asigno para llevarlos al puente, ya que desea hablar con ustedes en cuanto lleguen-

-En ese caso muéstrenos el camino Batthis- y el grupo procede a seguir al suboficial através de los pasillos de la nave pero no pierden tiempo y siguen con su conversación

-¿y a ti Karl que es lo que te alegra más?- le pregunta

-A mi me alegra que por fin voy a tener acceso a conexión por satélite y podré dejarle a mi esposa un mensaje diciéndole que estoy bien…-

-¡Hay que lindo! Esta a más de 1000km de ti y aún así le tienes miedo-

-Como debería ser- responde Karl con una sonrisa

Las risas del grupo acompañan el último comentario, necesitan el humor, después de pasar casi 4 días trabajando sin parar en un pequeño hospital de campaña cerca de Dubrovnik, Croacia, donde atendían a los soldados del UEG y a civiles heridos que llegan huyendo y solicitando auxilio médico por el conflicto en la región. El equipo médico del 1er. Teniente Karl Ríber creyó que los llevarían de regreso al HMS Albion su buque base, pero sus nuevas órdenes los llevaron a una unidad que se encuentra de patrulla en el Mar Iónico vigilando que el tráfico marítimo civil de la zona ingrese con las debidas precauciones al Estrecho de Otranto directo al área en conflicto, no es que se queje en especial desde que tuvo que realizar varias amputaciones de emergencia a un grupo de niños y jóvenes víctimas de un proyectil de artillería que no detono cuando se suponía que lo hiciera.

El recuerdo de los rostros de los pequeños cuyas expresiones de incredulidad y desesperación cuando se dan cuenta que han sobrevivido la operación pero que a cambio han sido condenados a pasar la vida utilizando prótesis o en silla de ruedas si tenían la suficiente fortuna es suficiente para que el joven londinense reafirme su compromiso de salir de la Armada lo más pronto que sea posible. Sin embargo tendrá que esperar por algún tiempo más, antes de que se dé cuenta están en el puente y de frente al comandante de la nave el Capitán RaphlDaves

-El Teniente Riber supongo…se ha ganado la reputación de ser un cirujano bastante capaz, de acuerdo a los otros capitanes que lo han tenido bajo su mando - dice mientras saluda a los recién llegados.

-Gracias señor…-

-¿Y estos son…?-

-El Teniente 2do. Nigel Brown, y los Suboficiales Joan Giggs y Homer Dillon, mi equipo señor, realmente no nos dijeron por que nos trasladaron aquí, creí que iríamos de regreso al Albion- contesta tratando de disimular su fastidio

-Si sobre eso…nuestro equipo médico sufrió un percance cuando realizaban una visita de inspección a uno de los cargueros que circulan por la zona…-

-¿Qué clase de percance señor?- pregunta Dillon

-La tripulación del carguero traficaba con inmigrantes ilegales y trataron de tomar de rehenes a los médicos que examinaban a las personas, por suerte el destacamento de seguridad asignado logro someter a los criminales antes de que se perdieran más vidas…-

-¿Más vidas?- Brown esta intrigado

-2 inmigrantes, 3 miembros de la banda…sé lo que están pensando pero el equipo médico salió bien librado considerando el tiroteo que ocurrió en el barco-

Ahora Karl y su equipo están decisivamente nerviosos, creían equivocadamente que no podrían estar en peligro en un una zona apartada del conflicto, pero Daves está haciendo un buen trabajo en abrirles los ojos.

-…los miembros resultaron heridos y debieron ser trasladados a Italia para atención dedicada y por ende terminamos sin equipo médico…-

-Entiendo señor… ¿Una pregunta última pregunta señor?- hay algo que no le cuadra en la historia del Capitán pero no desea llamarlo mentiroso, no desea salir de la armada con una baja deshonrosa.

-Adelante Teniente Riber-

-¿Quién nos recomendó exactamente? Los capitanes Salmon y Jones están en patrulla en el Atlántico Norte y el Pacífico…-

-¡Oh es verdad! Ellos me dieron sus referencias pero quien me lo recomendó expresamente fue el Don Hayes…sabe Teniente debe haberlo impresionado, fuiste la única opción del viejo Don-

_-¡El diablo en persona!...le habrá comentado a Daves sobre mi relación con él- _Karl hace un esfuerzo para no mostrarse sorprendido o fastidiado de que su suegro sea responsable de su asignación -El Almirante Hayes es un hombre con estándares bastante altos…yo he tenido suerte con él-

-Seguro que si…el suboficial los llevara a sus camarotes y espero verlos a todos para la cena-

Después de despedirse el equipo se dirige a los camarotes asignados esperando descansar por unos momentos y en el caso de Karl preparar un mensaje para Lisa, encendiendo la cámara de su laptop se sienta en su litera y espera a que cargue la imagen…

-Hola amor, ¿Cómo has estado?, espero que bien yo no puedo quejarme la verdad a pesar de que te extraño como el pobre diablo que soy…te tengo noticias, nos sacaron a mi equipo y a mí de la zona caliente después de 10 días sin descansar y nos trasladaron a otra nave, justo afuera de la zona de conflicto, según el comandante de la nave el responsable fue tu papa, no me mires de ese modo que no sé porque lo habrá hecho…- Karl seguirá hablando por 10 minutos antes de terminar y llevar el mensaje videograbado a la oficina de comunicaciones para que ellos lo envíen y se dirige a almorzar con su equipo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas y Desvaríos<strong>: Lamento la tardanza cosas del trabajo y de quedarme sin conexión a Internet el viernes pasado con suerte ese monopolio que es Telmex envío algunos lacayos a arreglarla en el transcurso del día mientras yo no me encontraba en casa.

Pero bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, como decimos en México tuvo de Dulce, de Chile y de Manteca, siempre será bueno conocer sus opiniones sobre qué es lo que le hace falta a la historia…serán tomadas en cuenta siempre que guarden el respecto entre el autor y el lector, porque y esto es importante últimamente me he topado con gente que no sabe o quiere expresar sus críticas de forma adecuada y peor aún hay quienes tiran la piedra y esconden la mano después, así que si lees esto y tienes una observación o pregunta que hacerme, por favor hazla ya sea en la review que dejes o mándame un PM para discutir tus inquietudes.

El siguiente capítulo será más corto en comparación de los anteriores y advierto desde ya que se tratara de un capitulo con más chile que otra cosa, pero quedan invitados a leerlo. Si detectaron al personaje que hizo el cameo sabrán en que historia apareció sino lo hicieron la respuesta la encontraran leyendo "Destino" de Clo Espinoza en esta misma sección solo denle donde dice categorías y den la opción de "All". Bien me despido y espero verlos pronto.

ATTE.

FER82


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Salvo los OCs de este autor y aquellos generosamente prestados por sus respectivos creadores…Robotech todos sus personajes, vehículos, etc., derechos reservados propiedad de Harmony Gold, relato sin fines de lucro.

Aviso: Capitulo con contenido violento en su mayoría aunque no demasiado gráfico, algo de lemmon casi al final con terminología técnica que puede cansar a más de uno, como en el anterior toda la acción se desarrolla en el año 2006. Leerlo o no depende de cada uno.

**Sinopsis: UA...Los grandes conflictos siempre son precedidos de pequeñas crisis para aquellos que dirigen, pero de grandes consecuencias para quienes padecen sus efectos.**

* * *

><p><strong>NIEBLA DE GUERRA<strong>

**Capitulo 3: Movimientos Periféricos y Consecuencias**

Base de la Fuerza Aérea Rumana de Feteşti, Rumania **Operación Tartarus**

Toda la preparación a lo largo de su carrera, sus logros y fracasos, los sueños pospuestos, las lagrimas derramadas, las risas vertidas, el duro trabajo durante los últimos 20 años, los pocos momentos de relajamiento, todos los sacrificios que ha realizado para llegar hasta aquí, cual fecha disparada que se dirige a su blanco, el momento en que recae sobre sus hombros una misión de proporciones gigantescas y repercusiones aún más significativas.

Pero para Azonia Laplamovich su mayor preocupación al contemplar desde el podio de la sala de reportes de la base a las tripulaciones y equipos de tierra que habían asistido a la última sesión de informes actualizados, la operación sigue sin modificaciones y los preparativos finales han comenzado deberán tomar vuelo en 45 minutos

_-1,198.7 km para llegar a la costa y otros 100 km para que los misiles estén en su rango de disparo…la CAP es más densa de lo que habíamos anticipado, nuestra cobertura de cazas no dispondrá de tiempo suficiente para hacernos de un corredor adecuado y el grupo del Illustrious recibió refuerzos…- _las ideas y pensamientos se agolpan en la mujer mientras se dirige a la pista, satisfecha observa como todos y cada uno de los hombres y mujeres a su cargo cumplen las ordenes en cuestión de 2 horas y media entraran en batalla y sus rostros muestran la certeza del éxito.

Sin más miramientos se aproxima a su avión cuya tripulación le ofrece el mejor y marcial de los saludos mientras ella sube por la escotilla de su Tu-95RT desde donde no solo comandara la misión de ataque sino que además ayudara a designar los blancos para la misma.

Finca Dravelltown, Danbury, Essex, Inglaterra

La hora de merienda en la residencia Hayes, estaba transcurriendo tranquilamente para Donald y Sarah sentados en un par de sillones frente a la chimenea del estudio, esta última se encontraba particularmente animada de que el alcalde del pueblo haya aceptado el ofrecimiento para hacer que la finca el lugar de la recepción para el baile y presentación en sociedad de las señoritas del pueblo este año, por un momento desde que el salón del pueblo se perdió en un incendio se llego a temer que el evento se suspendiera por este año.

-Afortunadamente los preparativos están bastante adelantados, el acondicionamiento del patio será rápido, hemos encontrado un lugar adecuado para ensamblar una pequeña pista de baile y la disposición de las mesas…- Donald observa el entusiasmo de su esposa con una sonrisa leve hace mucho tiempo que no la veía así de animada.

-Donald ¿me estas escuchando querido?-

-Lo siento mi amor…me distraje por unos momentos-

-Como te decía, sería posible que Lisa y Karl estuvieran con nosotros ese día, ya sabes podrías conseguirle un permiso especial…-

El semblante de Donald cambio apenas hubo de escuchar el nombre del esposo de su hija, se endureció como si de un reflejo condicionado se tratase, pero Sarah no se iba dejar intimidar.

-No podemos seguir así y lo sabes Donald-

-….-

-Nuestra hija ya es una adulta y ha tomado su decisión y si no puedes apoyarla al menos debes respetarla y aceptarla…además Karl ha demostrado ser un médico bastante capaz- Sarah no pensaba dejar el tema por la paz, desde que Lisa se caso ha buscado la forma de que padre e hija busquen la manera de reparar su relación.

Pero Donald traga saliva y finge continuar con el informe que posee en sus manos, la sola mención de Karl Riber hace que sus entrañas se retuerzan violentamente, en especial porque debe reconocer que Sarah tiene razón, Karl ha impresionado a sus superiores durante su periodo de servicio, tanto que objetaron que fuera enviado a los Balcanes.

En un principio creyó que se rehusaría a seguir dichas órdenes, pero para su sorpresa, se adapto bastante rápido al ritmo de un hospital de campaña al punto que su comandante lo propuso para una condecoración por su servicio meritorio durante Cerberus.

El tipejo como suele llamarlo había demostrado ser un más que competente oficial médico y su reputación le estaba ganado adeptos en el cuerpo médico de la flota algo que no podía permitir, por lo que trato de encontrar la manera de sacarlo del frente pero carecía de una buena razón para hacerlo o al menos una que no levantara acusaciones de neopotismo de su parte aunque fueran por las razones equivocadas.

El no lo haría para protegerlo, sino para evitar que la gente reconociera su talento, por suerte el Liverpool se había quedado sin equipo médico y Donald hábilmente sugirió a su yerno y a su unidad como reemplazos temporales. Apenas iba a contestarle a su esposa cuando el Teniente Siver su edecán carraspea para hacer notar su presencia antes de ingresar al estudio.

-Señor llamada urgente del Almirantazgo- le dice extendiéndole el teléfono inalámbrico a Hayes

-Hayes al habla…-

-Don te necesitamos en el Cuartel General, estamos en Alerta 2- responde el Almirante Wayne Sallinger su viejo amigo y Comandante en Jefe de la Flota.

-¿Qué sucede W?-

-Uno satélite americano capto una imagen hace unas horas en una pista en Feteşti, Rumania…bombarderos Don al menos una veintena…estaban siendo alistados…no sabemos para qué.-

-Entiendo llegare a allá lo más pronto posible…- Donald Hayes sabe que al menos ese viaje le tomara cerca de hora y media

-Ya enviamos un helicóptero por ti Don asegúrate de indicar el lugar donde puede aterrizar…te veo después.-

Apenas escucha el sonido del corte, Donald se apresura a su habitación para ponerse su uniforme y tomar la pequeña maleta que tiene preparada en caso de emergencias como estas, instruye a Siver y al resto de su comitiva a preparar una señalización adecuada para el helicóptero y ordena a uno de sus enlistados llevar su auto hasta Londres por si debe desplazarse en la ciudad, antes de abordar el helicóptero se despide de Sarah

-Donald ten cuidado…y cuida de nuestra niña- le dice ella mientras él le besa la frente

-Lo hare cariño- contesta antes de ingresar al helicóptero.

Mientras la aeronave se aleja de Dravelltown Sarah Hayes comienza a rezar por su esposo y su hija deseando fervientemente que nada malo les pase.

Grupo de Batalla del USS Theodore Roosevelt, 80 km al suroeste de Bar, Montenegro

En el área de comedores de la nave un grupo de pilotos del VF-103 Jolly Rogers terminan con su almuerzo antes de salir a su vuelo de patrulla.

-¡Bien ya dejen de joder con eso que se los ordena su superior¡- el intento de Roy para llamar al orden al resto de sus compañeros fracasa cuando estos se ríen en lugar de callarse

-Vamos jefe es divertido…que a usted le pidan disciplinarlos- Bill Merckel trata de hacer sonreír a su jefe que no ha estado de humor

-Sí señor, además no es como si alguien hubiera salido lastimado Fokker- Iván Sánchez su piloto de flanco más habitual trata de maquillar lo que paso en Nápoles

-Ya los quisiera ver así de despreocupados cuando el Capitán los llamase a sus oficinas privadas y les dijera lo que me dijo a mí- Roy les recrimina por el regaño sufrido

-Fokker por favor pareciera que te hubieran nalgueado…además no puedo creer que Collins este todavía molesto por lo de Nápoles- Víctor Mancini otro piloto del 103 juega con su almuerzo -…mierda se supone que debemos tragarnos esto-

-Ni te imaginas, me dijo que teníamos suerte de que hubiera guerra, que necesitara a todos los pilotos que tuviera disponibles y que los barcos de hoy no tuvieran mástiles por que le hubiera encantado empalarnos por el culo en el mástil más alto de la nave…-

-¡Ouch eso hubiera dolido!...- es lo único que Merckel alcanza a decir

-Sí…- acuerda el resto al unisonó

-De cualquier forma la mala noticia porque esta historia tiene moraleja es que nos recortaron los permisos…y el sueldo a la mitad…-

-¡Ahh!- -¡Fokker como dejaste que pasara eso!- -¡Que paso Roy se supone que deberías cuidarnos las espaldas!- los reclamos de su compañeros llaman la atención

-Defiéndanse ustedes solos, además quien les mando a golpear a los policías, mandar al hospital a esos civiles…con un demonio además yo tengo mis propios problemas para perder mi tiempo siendo su niñera-

-¿Te refieres a esa chica de color con piernas y pe…- Roy taladro a Sánchez con su mirada -…personalidad arrolladora?-

-Se llama Claudia y si gracias a ese imbécil Ingles y su amiga…-

-La pelirroja estaba que se caía de buena- recuerda Mancini

-Ese no es el punto, bola de idiotas…-

-El punto es que le arruinaron el faje al nuestro querido jefe…por lo que supe Claudia todavía es o era virgen, a lo mejor ahora que está con los ingleses ya consiguió a alguien que le haga el favor…¡Ouch!- un golpe en las costillas calla al impertinente de Merckel

-Necesito desquitarme de ese malnacido, se que se llama Kramer y vuela en el 800th-

-Vamos jefe, hay mejores maneras de perder el tiempo…- por segunda ocasión Sánchez recibe la penetrante mirada de Roy Fokker listo para destriparlo si continuaba, nadie, ni siquiera su padre adoptivo le decía a Roy Fokker que hacer en su vida amorosa.

-¡Al diablo con ustedes!…voy al hangar salimos en 35 minutos no lleguen tarde- fastidiado se aleja del comedor y de sus compañeros

-¡Rayos esa chica lo tiene muy afectado!-

-Sí Merckel es la primera vez que lo veo así- remarca Mancini mientras observan a su jefe de sección retirarse frustrado.

Recordar el desastroso fin de semana que paso en Nápoles, solo conseguía ponerlo de mal humor, en un principio había pensado en ir donde Claudia y volver a disculparse con ella, pero su orgullo pudo más y dejo la nada agradable tarea de recoger sus cosas a cargo de sus compañeros de escuadrón, paso el resto del fin de semana, alternando la bebida, con la comida y devolver el estomago en el baño de su habitación. Cuando regreso a Aviano programo sus actividades para que fueran por la tarde y noche, para evitarla, deseaba no pensar en ella y justo cuando reunía el valor para verla lo llamaron de nuevo al frente.

Así que Roy solo saco esas ideas de su cabeza y se concentro en ceñirse su traje de vuelo, les tocaría la CAP de la tarde-noche por lo que deberían estar en el aire en veinte minutos, observo como su Oficial de Sistemas Peter Lipton, lo saludaba.

-¿Listo para montar Fokker?- el nativo de Houston le pregunta obteniendo solo un

-Hn-

-¿Estamos de malas?-

-Hn-

-¡Bien de acuerdo! Eso me saco por preguntar- exclama ya resignado lo que provoca una breve sonrisa de Roy, que junto con Lipton se dirigen a su F-14D.

-¡Ojala que hoy solo nos dediquemos a cuidar al Teddy! Ya me canse de nos disparen cada vez que nos dirigimos a tierra a cuidar a alguno de los paquetes-

-¡Por favor Pete! Nos van a dar una medalla y descanso cuando consigamos nuestro 5to. derribo- Fokker trata de animar a su compañero mientras llegan al lugar donde se encuentra siendo alistado su Tomcat.

-Será una lástima cuando tengamos que dejarlos ¿No Roy?-

El VF-103 está programado para hacer la transición de F-14 a F-18 el año entrante, fue una gran casualidad que la última patrulla del escuadrón en sus queridos Tomcats sea en medio de un conflicto.

-Definitivamente- responde este mientras comienza a realizar la inspección pre vuelo final de su aparato, hasta detenerse justo debajo de la cabina donde observa las marcas de los 8 derribos que ha conseguido en este aparato desde que fue asignado al VF-103 poco después de su participación en Panamá, durante Cerberus ha conseguido otros 3, por lo que su cuenta total ya es de 11 derribos confirmados, después observa en la nariz el lugar donde está escrito el nombre de su avión "The Other Joy´s Pride" con una pequeña sonrisa recordando como sus compañeros de escuadrón no entendían el significado del nombre.

HMCS Iroquois (Armada Canadiense)- Grupo de Combate del USS Theodore Roosevelt, 110 km al sureste de Bar, Montenegro

La sala de combate del Iroquois ha visto días más atareados, las luces parpadeantes de las consolas, el ir y venir de los miembros de la tripulación alistando los reportes de actividad e incidencias para el próximo turno, todo funciona como una máquina bien afinada y engrasada, lo cual es motivo de satisfacción para el hombre que observa todo silenciosamente desde su sillón designado en la sala de guerra.

Parecería mentira que fue hace 2 años que fue llamado a servicio activo por sus superiores de la Armada Canadiense, si bien su ingreso a las fuerzas del UEG fue tomado con reservas, hubo quienes lo apoyaron claramente como Donald Hayes y el ahora Ministro de Defensa del Canadá Craig Neeson, al final se había decidido que estuviera a prueba por un tiempo no especificado, por lo que había terminado comandando un destructor, aunque él hubiera preferido estar de regreso en un submarino, no podía quejarse cuando gracias al Iroquois lo habían devuelto al mar.

Para Henry J. Globalsky el camino no había sido sencillo, pero a pesar de vivir con un discreto pero siempre presente dispositivo de seguridad cada vez que el descendía de una embarcación, el se jactaba de poder dormir tranquilo, con todo y la amenaza implícita de que agentes del ESBIN tratasen de matarlo por exponer las medidas draconianas a las que recurrieron para controlar o para algunos subyugar a su población después de Tanatos.

-¿Capitán Señor?-

-¿Qué sucede Teniente Suarez?-

-Pingüino 2, acaba de reportar una anomalía a 60 km de nuestra posición señor…-

Pingüino 2 era la clave de un helicóptero CH-124 Sea King en patrulla antisubmarina cerca del límite territorial con Albania

-¿Qué clase de anomalía Teniente?- pregunta mientras se levanta de su sillón y se dirige a la estación de monitoreo aéreo indicándole al operador que le facilitara un juego de audífonos extras de su consola

-Pingüino 2 habla el Capitán ¿Puede especificar la naturaleza de su reporte?-

-No me temo que no señor- el líder de la aeronave se escucha algo nervioso pero Globalsky conoce a su tripulación e intuye que algo le ha molestado al Teniente Jones

-Entonces haga el favor de explicarse Teniente-

-Señor…hace 15 minutos detectamos ecos provenientes de la marca 4-5-6…-

_-Dentro de territorio Albanes-_

-Nos acercamos para verificar y las fuentes de dichos ecos se multiplicaron señor, llegamos a detectar hasta 4 de ellos…pero perdimos contacto hace 5 minutos creemos que se esconden de nosotros señor pero no podemos confirmar su origen dado que…-

-Dado que se encuentran en territorio vedado…bien Teniente, vamos para allá manténgase en estación y si los detectan de nuevo notifíquelo de inmediato-

-Entendido Capitán- la radio cortó la transmisión

-Suarez notifique al Almirante Phillips que nos disponemos a investigar un posible reporte de avistamiento, que nos reportaremos según los intervalos programados…estaré en mi camarote llámenme cuando estemos por ingresar a la zona-

-A la orden Señor-

Globalsky se retiro a sus aposentos en aproximadamente 40 minutos estarán llegando a la zona donde se dio el contacto, según los reportes de inteligencia la Armada Albanesa posee 4 submarinos clase Tango en sus filas, lo que inquieta al ruso es la capacidad de estos de lanzar un ataque de misiles antinave, esta capacidad fue desestimada por algunos analistas del UEG, pero él conocía mejor a las marinas del ESBIN y no iba a descartarlos tan fácilmente.

A 1500mts de altura y 15 minutos de la frontera entre Serbia y Kosovo

El viaje hasta ahora ha sido sin inconvenientes para los 3 Tu-95RT que vuelan separados por un espacio de unos 500mts el uno del otro, pero dado que han comenzado a incrementar su altitud eso cambiara muy pronto, afortunadamente puede distinguir a través del cielo que se oscurece a sus escoltas para la misión.

Una formación mixta de Mig-23 y Mig-29 que totalizan 36 aparatos les dan alcance y se colocan a su derecha, serán los encargados de lidiar con cualquier aeronave o patrulla del UEG que trate de interferir con la misión de los aparatos de reconocimiento y designación de los blancos, que por su parte dispondrán de poco tiempo para realizar la tarea en cuando se dé el primer contacto con las aeronaves enemigas los 3 Tu-95 se separaran, 2 con dirección hacia Bar, Montenegro donde sea detectado al portaaviones americano, con el propósito de confundir sobre su verdadero blanco a la CAP de la zona, mientras que el Tu-95RT al mando de Azonia mantendrá el rumbo y realizara en solitario la designación de blancos para el grupo de ataque.

-Este es Gárgola Líder…llegamos a la cita- el comandante de la escolta saluda al Bombardero Líder desde su Mig-29

-Aquí Líder Heraldo, gusto de verlo y que se una al espectáculo…por un momento creímos que haríamos en solitario este viaje- responde amenamente Azonia desde su pequeño puesto de mando dentro del Bombardero.

-Despreocúpese Capitana estamos con usted si me permite, le solicito tomar la punta-

-Permiso concedido Gárgola Líder…buena suerte y buena caza…-

-Para ustedes también señora-

La formación de cazas comienza a fraccionarse en grupos más pequeños, los 24 Mig-23 se dividen en grupos de 4 encenderán sus radares y cubrirán un área aproximada de 150 km, disparan sus misiles BVR primero al detectar contactos enemigos para después usar sus misiles de WVR, mientras que los 12 Mig-29 se retrasaran exactamente 2 minutos y lidiaran con cualquier caza que sobreviva a la cortina de misiles, en combate cerrado.

Durante la refriega y aprovechando la cobertura de los cazas, los Tu-95, se colocaran justo en el límite del área de detección de los E-2 esto es a 350 km del Grupo de Batalla del Roosevelt y 280 km en el caso del Illustrious designaran los blancos merced de su equipo de detección electrónica y la transmitirán a los 24 Tu-22M Backfire, que les siguen a 10 minutos de distancia, una vez transmitida la posición, los Tu-95 viraran hacia la protección de su cobertura aérea mientras suministran una cortina de niebla electrónica para dificultar la detección de los Backfire que aceleraran a la máxima velocidad de combate que su carga de 3 misiles pesados antinave supersónicos Raduga Kh-22 les permite, esto es a Mach 1.2 efectuaran sus disparos e igualmente viraran antes de que los cazas en CAP y las propias defensas antiaéreas de los navíos puedan ubicarlos.

Los ataques a ambos grupos serán simultáneos cada uno consistirá de 12 Backfire portando 3 misiles, pero donde el ataque al grupo americano consistirá de 2 Bear para detección y enmascaramiento, la diferencia principal radica que 1 de cada 3 misiles que llevan los aviones que tienen por blanco al Teddy Roosevelt son señuelos ASH-6 diseñados para tener la velocidad y patrón de vuelo de sus primos supersónicos y que serán complementados por misiles de crucero KH-55 más lentos y de menor carga disparados por los submarinos albaneses que cargan 8 cada uno, con el objeto de saturar las defensas de los navíos antiaéreos que protegen al Roosevelt.

Mientras que para el caso del Illustrious todos los misiles empleados serán reales, lo que implica que las naves multipropósito que protegen al buque británico y sus sistemas de defensa aérea serán sobrecargados al máximo.

-Atención esta es Líder Heraldo…llego el momento- dice al escuchar a Gárgola Líder sobre contactos aéreos detectados -…saben que vamos, todo el mundo preparados- por primera vez en mucho tiempo Azonia Laplamovich sintió deseos de rezar, pero meneo su cabeza decidiendo dedicar sus energías a una actividad mucho más útil en estos momentos, se dispuso a revisar y calibrar los sensores una última vez. Mientras que Heraldo 2 y 3 se separan de su nave para realizar su parte en la misión.

La voz de alarma la dio un E-3 Sentry que fue colocado como cambio de último minuto en lugar del esperado E-2 que tuvo una falla técnica, los sensores del Sentry más grandes y poderosos no solo detectaron la formación de cazas enemigos en curso hacia ellos, dieron la orden de suspender cualquier misión de ataque a territorio enemigo hasta que la amenaza fuera neutralizada.

Rápidamente todos los aviones en CAP disponibles fueron dirigidos hacia cursos de interceptación a las formaciones enemigas, pero lo que hizo sonar todas las alarmas de Nápoles a Tokio era el hecho que detrás de la cortina de cazas y de interferencia electrónica se escondían grandes contactos de radar que solo indicaban una cosa…

-¡Confirmo Illustrious, Backfires se dirigen hacia ustedes!- fue la voz de jefe de operadores del Sentry, que hicieron que el Comodoro Ian Fritz comandante del Illustrious y su destacamento, saltara de su asiento y se dirigiera a la consola de operaciones aéreas.

-¿Puede darnos estimado de hostiles, Vigía 4…?- observa que pregunta la Teniente Hayes-Riber

-Logramos distinguir 5 de ellos que se dirigen hacia ustedes, 4 más van con rumbo al Este de su posición…-

-El Grupo del Rooselvelt, señor-

Una suposición más que obvia considerando las circunstancias, sin embargo antes de prestar apoyo a sus compañeros Fritz debe asegurarse de sobrevivir la oleada que se avecina.

-En efecto teniente…- contesta mientras se dirige al sistema de comunicación de la nave -¡Atención! Les habla el Comodoro, Condición 1 repito Condición 1 en toda la nave, zafarrancho de combate…-

Apenas da el aviso el ulular de las sirenas se extiende por toda la nave, cada uno de los marineros, oficiales y pilotos ocupan sus posiciones como lo han hecho durante los incansables simulacros y ejercicios, excepto que esta vez será real, si fallan más de uno de ellos puede no vivir para contarlo.

-Teniente Hayes designe cursos de interceptación para nuestros cazas y sistemas de defensa, Chase usted encárguese de mantener la vía de comunicación y de datos con el E-3 y cualquier misión de apoyo que provenga de las bases en tierra…Malcom, tú y Grant coordinen la respuesta con el Roosevelt no quiero que ningún caza nuestro o suyo caiga por un misil amigo- antes de que termine de hablar todos los miembros del Centro de Dirección de Combate ya están ejecutando sus tareas.

Mientras que en la cubierta de vuelo 6 Sea Harriers armados con 4 misiles y pods de cañón, se preparan para unirse a los otros 6 que ya se dirigían a interceptar a los bombarderos.

-Aquí Control, Pincer 4 tiene autorización para despegar…- la voz de Lisa se escucha por el auricular en su casco y por alguna razón tiene un efecto tranquilizador en él -…y presta atención allá arriba Kramer…-

-Entendido Control…despegando…lo haré- ese preciso momento acelera a todo lo que da su avión y toma la rampa del Illustrious haciendo un despegue perfecto, uniéndose poco después al resto de sus compañeros.

Pingüino 2 ha dado con algo con lo que todo piloto anti submarino sueña, detectar a una de las mas esquivas maquinas alguna vez creadas por el hombre con el agregado de que no eran 1 sino 2 peces de acero los que había descubierto, gracias a su sonar remolcado, ahora se preparaban para abrir fuego sobre al menos uno de ellos toda cuenta de que disponían a efectuar alguna clase de lanzamiento.

-¡Estamos seguros Señor!...¡Cliff está escuchando las compuertas abrirse y….-

-¡Señor están emergiendo! Están a unos 15 km Norte de nuestra posición- el Contramaestre Cliffton Jones encargado del sonar notifica a su jefe el Teniente Harris

-Pingüino 2 confirme de forma visual la presencia de dichos contactos y manténganse preparado para disparar…- fuel la orden de Globalsky -…Ingeniería este es el Capitán deme todo lo que tenga tenemos que llegar a antes de que reciban la orden de disparo…-

La expresión del ruso es una desprovista de emoción alguna, no le sirven para dirigir una batalla, necesita dedicar toda su energía a analizar sus opciones, los submarinos obviamente están trabajando con un cronograma ya establecido, por lo que debe haber una razón por la que a pesar de haber detectado a el helicóptero aún se mantienen en la misión y esa solo puede ser…

Gárgola Líder y su fuerza de escoltas están ganando tiempo para que Heraldo Líder tenga oportunidad de designar los blancos, cada minuto que pasa es un piloto que muere y una familia que lo llorara, pero ella realmente solo puede realizar su misión lo más rápida y efectivamente que pueda.

-¡Ahí está ya lo tengo Capitana!- la voz excitada de su operador de contra medidas electrónicas atrajo la atención de Azonia…-

-¡Muéstremela de inmediato!-

-Señora…tengo 6 contactos, 2 muy grandes ubicados hacia el Sur de la formación, los otros 4 forman una línea a 12 km de ellos…-

-Las escoltas…hay una más de lo que marca el último reporte…- Azonia comienza a hacer cuentas, es desafortunado, el último reporte solo indicaba la presencia de un buque de reabastecimiento Kms atrás del portaaviones británico ahora había un obstáculo más entre ellos y su misión

-Si señora, pero por las lecturas que tengo parece ser un escolta italiano…del tipo Destructor-

Azonia hace sus cálculos deberán dedicar al menos una salva de misiles al nuevo contacto y a sus sistemas de guerra aérea y electrónica, pero eso es todo los escoltas no son el objetivo del ataque.

-Comience a cargar los datos en orden de prioridad 1.- el Illustrious con 12 misiles; 2.- el AOR con 8; 3.- las escoltas con 3 misiles cada uno…envié coordenadas, velocidad estimada y rumbo probable.

-Krucov, en cuanto te lo ordene viras y nos regresas a la cobertura de los cazas- instruye a su piloto.

-Si señora-

De momento el equipo de contramedidas e interferidores de radar evita que los cazas centren a los Tu-95RT desde larga distancia y la cobertura se encarga de cualquiera que trate de acercarse como un grupo de cazas de la USN enfrascados en una "pelea de perros" con los cazas del ESBIN

-Ya lo tengo localizado Fokker dispara cuando puedas…- escucha decir a Lipton desde el asiento trasero.

-Ok, me preparo…y disparo- declara

El Tomcat vibra mientras un misil semi-guiado por radar deja su riel y se dirige a su blanco un Mig-23 que se encuentra realizando un giro a su izquierda y qué no dispone de tiempo suficiente para realizar acciones evasivas estallando en pedazos sobre la línea costera, pero no hay tiempo de celebrar su 2do derribo de la noche no cuando su equipo está siendo superado 2 a uno y ya han perdido uno de sus aviones.

Buscando otro blanco se encuentra con que Cat-2 -Merckel y su operador Franco- tratan de ubicar a un Mig-29 pero la distancia entre ellos se ve reducida por lo que se ven forzados a usar su cañón, la descarga provoca humo y fuego en el Mig y cuyo piloto logra eyectarse del mismo antes de que el fuego se vuelva incontrolable.

-Ese ya no vuelve a molestar en un rato- proclama por la radio Merckel

-¡Buen trabajo Cat-2! Ahora regresa a trabajar y no…-

La alerta de misil próximo corta la charla obligando a ambos aviones a efectuar un rompimiento mientras desprenden bengalas a gran velocidad debido a una andanada de misiles disparados desde varios km de distancia, Roy solo distingue como una estela pasa por su cabina, mientras que Cat-2 no es tan afortunado, la cabeza de proximidad de un misil estalla cerca de él, dañando la sección izquierda del aparato.

-¡Diablos! Ese último me fastidio la noche Cat-1-

-¿Qué tan malo es?-

-El timón está bastante dañado, no girara sin gran esfuerzo-

-Mierda…Cat-2 regresa a la nave, solo serás un blanco grande en tu estado-

-Lo sé…lo siento chicos, buena suerte, la necesitarán-

-Gracias cuídense-

El momento en que los misiles comenzaron a despegar de los silos del submarino, Henry J. Globalsky tomo la decisión de no permitir que aquellos hombres cumplieran la misión.

-Pingüino 2 Armas libres fuego a discreción-

-Entendido Señor-

Instantes después un torpedo semiactivo dejaba su soporte a uno de los costados del helicóptero dirigiéndose a su blanco designado El Vlorë, que al estar ocupado finalizando los detalles para realizar su ataque no podía moverse y que debía permanecer inmóvil y vulnerable, su Capitán conocía el riesgo, en especial cuando detectaron el sonar remolcado de un helicóptero anti submarino en el área donde se supone que deberían actuar, a pesar de todo y merced de que se encontraban en las aguas territoriales de Albania el Capitán del Vlorë y el resto de su tripulación siguieron adelante.

El impacto en el área central del viejo submarino llego cuando el 5to misil de una salva de 8 se preparaba a dejar el silo, la explosión combinada de ambas cabezas partió a la nave en dos y provoco su hundimiento minutos después, en los que el Iroquois daba cuenta de otro submarino ubicado a unos pocos km del primer sitio, aún así 2 habían lanzado sus salvas completas hacia el grupo de batalla por lo que los sistemas de defensa del destructor ya preparados fueron activados a la brevedad logrando derribar 7 misiles más antes de que salieran del alcance efectivo de sus sistemas dejando 19 misiles en curso al grupo de batalla de Roosevelt.

-Perdimos a otro…- reporta con sombría voz uno de los pilotos del grupo de Backfires atacando al Illustrious -¡Los malditos cazas no hicieron su trabajo!- responde su navegante al que las alarmas de radar lo han sacado de quicio desde hace 5 minutos.

La aproximación final de los bombarderos a los grupos de batalla estaba distante de ser perfecta, el grupo que ataca al Illustrious ha perdido a 2, mientras que el que ataca al Roosevelt ha perdido 1 y aún faltan escasos minutos para entrar a la zona designada de lanzamiento.

-Pincer 1, tengo a uno preparándome para…-

Sin advertencia Pincer 3 uno de los Harriers de la sección vuela en pedazos producto de misiles BVR que derriban a al menos 3 aviones en total de Pincer y su sección hermana Sprite poniendo a los pilotos ingleses a la defensiva. Un grupo de cazas del ESBIN hace su aparición por el oeste de su posición para alivio de los bombarderos y consternación de los pilotos del UEG.

-¡Evasivas ahora!- Pincer 1 como CAG del Illustrious manda a su gente a romper formaciones.

El Harrier no es exactamente un dechado de velocidad o agilidad en el aire, pero en manos de pilotos veteranos como lo es su escuadrón pueden meter en problemas a más de algún piloto en una aeronave más capaz merced de su conocimiento sobre las toberas de empuje vectorial que le permiten en determinadas circunstancias maniobrar por algunos segundos como un helicóptero, casi deteniendo su aceleración por completo.

Kramer aprovecha que un Mig-29 se ha acercado demasiado a él para usar buscadores de calor o guiados por radar, por lo que aprovechando su toberas frena y efectúa un descenso rápido a la izquierda que obliga al piloto del Mig a pasarlo y al girar a la derecha para ajustar su rumbo le da vista plena de su par de motores, Kramer responde armando y disparando un misil semi guiado a esta distancia su enganche es lo suficientemente sólido y la distancia muy cerrada para no ser engañado por las bengalas que el caza desprende en un intento desesperado para sobrevivir, los errores se pagan y en un combate la moneda más común es la vida de alguien y el piloto del ESBIN acaba de aprender la lección, es una lástima que no pueda repetir el curso.

Las formaciones Sprite y Pincer hacen lo que pueden para defenderse de los cazas enemigos, eso significa que los bombarderos quedaron libres para disparar sus misiles, en cuestión de segundos 30 misiles surcan el cielo.

-¡Vampiros, Vampiros en el aire curso 90 velocidad 670 y aumentando!- La voz de Lisa retumba por todo el CDC

-Que las naves comiencen a disparar SAMs, que los cazas sobrevivientes no se acerquen a la zona de exclusión- Fritz ordena a su tripulación

-Atención escoltas, armas AA libres, fuego a discreción- Grant pasa la orden a las unidades de superficie.

-Sprite 1, se le ordena derribar a cuantos Vampiros sea posible, Pincer los cubrirá- Lisa comunica las ordenas a la CAP

-Chase estado de los refuerzos- Fritz se pregunta si recibirán apoyo de sus contrapartes de la USN, la AMI o la USAF

-Señor cualquier vuelo de refuerzo desde Italia está al menos a 25 minutos de nosotros y las bases en Croacia también están siendo atacadas-

-Entiendo…continúen- Fritz ya imaginaba la respuesta, pero siempre es duro saber que no se recibirá apoyo o aliento siquiera.

Debido a que la formación Sprite había conservado varios misiles buscadores de calor se le da la orden de derribar a cuantos misiles puedan mientras retroceden y se colocan en posición mientras que Pincer los cubre logrando derribar 3 cazas más no sin pagar el precio y Pincer 2 también es derribado sin que puedan distinguir si el piloto se ha eyectado.

Los Kh-22 pueden alcanzar una velocidad de Mach 4, y al ser disparados a 220 km de las naves tardaran pocos minutos en recorrer la distancia que los separa de sus blancos, pero el Illustrious y su grupo no se han quedado de brazos cruzados poniendo sus proas al frente para reducir sus perfiles de radar, soltando señuelos y lanzando sus propios misiles antiaéreos.

Cada nave del grupo del Illustrious hace hasta lo imposible para detener la andanada que se les aproxima a velocidad supersónica apoyados por la formación Sprite que logra derribar 8 misiles antes de que estos los rebasaran, a pesar de eso las defensas del grupo dan cuenta de otros 14 más antes de que entraran en rango de los sistemas CIWS de los buques, sin embargo 8 logran llegar a corta distancia de los buques, la fragata italiana Grecale recibe un impacto debajo de la línea de flotación en la sección de popa, el fuego seria controlado y la nave salvada a costa de la vida de 55 tripulantes, varias decenas de heridos y tiempo considerable para su reparación en un astillero, la HMS York no es tan afortunada y recibe dos misiles, uno de ellos directo en el depósito de municiones de la proa, se hundirá junto 98 tripulantes incluyendo su Capitán de un complemento de 185, la HMS Kent y la Portland son afortunadas y consiguen destruir los misiles que se dirigen a ellas y al Illustrious, la Portland incluso destruye uno con su cañón de 4.5", no sin antes recibir daños causados por las esquirlas de los misiles daños que afectarían los sensores de la Portland y en el caso de la Kent matarían a 8 personas, pero ninguna de las 2 están lo suficientemente dañadas como para retirarse de la línea de combate

El Illustrious derriba los últimos 2 con sus sistemas Goalkeeper, uno de ellos demasiado cerca de la nave cuya explosión sacude toda la nave y que riega metralla por la cubierta de vuelo y la línea de flotación del mismo.

-Ultimo misil derribado…- comenta con alivio una más tranquila Claudia Grant al ver como el último eco de su pantalla desaparece sin dejar rastro.

-Que control de daños, despeje la cubierta, nuestros pájaros están corto de combustible y munición- Fritz ordena dirigiéndose a Lisa

-En estoy en eso, señor-

-Grant que la Kent inicie operaciones de salvamento y auxilio…-

-De inmediato señor-

-Chase ¿cuál es el estado de nuestra CAP?-

-7 aviones derribados, recibimos señal de localización de 2 pilotos, Sprite y Pincer solicitan permiso para seguir a los cazas enemigo, señor…-

-Denegado los necesito aquí, una vez que la pista este despejada que regresen y recarguen, volverán a patrullar, este quizá solo pueda ser el inicio-

Fritz se equivocaría, la formación de Tu-22M y el resto de su escolta seria interceptada por una sección de 4 F-15C procedentes de Croacia que lograron emboscarlos, en el combate siguiente 2 Backfire y 3 cazas más serian derribados a costa de 2 cazas del UEG, una de sus tripulaciones lograría eyectarse en territorio aliado, de la otra el piloto moriría por el contrario ninguna de las tripulaciones del ESBIN sobrevivirían.

El Roosevetl y su escolta integrada por el crucero USS Princeton y los destructores USS Spruancey y USS William P. Lawrence tienen relativamente mejor suerte gracias a su CAP que al ser más numerosa y poseer una combinación de F-14 y F-18 Hornets mucho más capaces en combate aéreo que los Harriers, logran derribar a un Tu-95RT y 4 Backfires antes de que estos lanzasen sus misiles, en adición a los 14 cazas y 10 misiles que derribaron, además del hecho de ser naves dedicadas a la labor de defensa aérea no obstante del ataque de más de 30 misiles, incluyendo los disparados por los submarinos. A pesar de ello el Princeton se perdería gracias al impacto de 2 misiles y junto con la nave 76 marineros de una tripulación de casi 400 personas, los cazas también sufrieron su castigo de los 7aparatos derribados -4 Tomcats y 3 Hornets- solo se lograrían rescatar de las aguas del Adriático a 3 personas por lo que las bajas entre los pilotos y operadores ascenderían a 8.

El ataque había sido costoso para el ESBIN los dos 2 submarinos clase Tango hundidos por el Iroqouis, lo fueron con toda la tripulación totalizando más de 120 perdonas, un tercero seria hundido al día siguiente cuando intentará llegar a su base, mientras que el regimiento de bombarderos pago caro su valor, 8 Backfires y 1 Tu-95 se perdieron con toda las tripulaciones sumando así 43 personas más.

El grupo de cobertura perdería un total de 25 cazas, 21 en combate aéreo y 4 más por acción de los misiles antiaéreos de los buques, con 16 víctimas fatales mientras que del resto 5 serian capturados y usados como herramienta política y los demás caerían en territorio aliado.

Sin embargo a cientos de km de ahí, la última pieza de la batalla se desarrolla sin la presencia de los reflectores de las cadenas de noticias o la atención expectante de los altos mandos de ambos bloques.

-¿Entonces qué haremos Khyron?- su segundo que se mantiene unos pasos atrás de él pregunta ansiosamente

Pero su Capitán esta absorto observando por el periscopio el escenario frente a él, un escenario imprevisto que lo tiene zapateando y golpeando rítmicamente con sus dedos los mandos del periscopio.

-¡Malditos entrometidos! Se suponía que debía ser un ataque limpio contra ese carguero, ahora ese maldito buque británico aparece de la nada…¡Mierda suerte la que tengo!-

Hace unas horas a el Boturu se le comisiono para misión de altísima prioridad, directamente de los cuarteles no del Almirantazgo Ruso sino del propio Estado Mayor de las Fuerzas Armadas, raudo y veloz Khyron no había perdido tiempo en posicionarse para llevarla a cabo, después de todo debía aprovechar que todos los esfuerzos del UEG en el área estarían dedicados a la batalla en el Mar Adriático. Para Khyron Krasherva tenía poca importancia que su objetivo fuera un carguero civil, si la orden era hundirlo, él no cuestionaría la orden; el problema radicaba que una de las condiciones era que se efectuara en completo secreto y era ahí donde el HMS Liverpool arruinaba los planes del submarinista ruso.

Hasta antes de la batalla, el Liverpool había sido designado para patrullar las aguas cercanas al Estrecho de Otranto, cuando el aviso sobre la probable presencia de buques con carga ilegal con destino a Italia llego, se le destino junto a otras embarcaciones el interceptarlos e investigar la validez de dichos avisos.

El carguero que ahora inspeccionaban el Sarah, parecía cumplir con todos los requisitos, pero cuando el nerviosismo de los tripulantes se hizo evidente, e jefe del destacamento del Liverpool ordeno una revisión más exhaustiva de los papeles y la carga del mismo, lo que provoco que al menos 3 personas trataran de esconderse en el interior de la nave e intentar destruir varios documentos. La razón aparente de ello, fue hallada en 4 contenedores que transportaban cerca de 115 personas, entre jóvenes, adultos, mujeres e incluso niños, la mayoría provenientes del Líbano y Siria, también Norteafricanos, muchos desplazados por los conflictos en sus respectivos países, algunos de los cuales necesitaban de atención médica.

-Bien este será el último de esta viaje, Gibbs…recuerda vigilar su nivel de hidratación- Karl le dice a su asistente mientras asegura la puerta del helicóptero que llevara a 4 pacientes más al Liverpool -…a esta dale antibióticos para su infección en los pulmones, del resto mantenlos en observación podría tener alguna enfermedad viral-

-Al Capitán no le gustara que le mandes un foco de infección Karl- Gibbs le recuerda el ánimo de su comandante

-Hay equipo de aislamiento en el buque, no puedo tenerlos aquí tampoco somos pocos y entre pilotear la nave a puerto, revisar el resto de contenedores, vigilar a la tripulación y cuidar al resto de las personas que sacamos de los contenedores…simplemente no nos damos abasto…-

-De acuerdo, en el próximo viaje te traeré lo que necesites con más urgencia de la lista…-

-Los antibióticos y el suero tienen prioridad recuérdaselo a Nigel-

-Entendido jefe- Gibbs cierra la puerta lateral del helicóptero y este despega dejando a Riber y a Dillon al cuidado de más de 100 personas.

-¿Homer como vas con tus rondas?- grita a su asistente

-Ya casi termino-

Suspirando puesto que aún faltaba mucho por hacer antes de que la noche estuviera sobre ellos, se aproxima a la sección donde Dillon y algunos Marines tenían a los detenidos para agilizar la revisión de los mismos.

-Creo que será la única manera de que esto funcione señor-

-Greel por esta ocasión tienes razón…timón manténganos fijos, en cuanto los barcos reasuman su movimiento estaremos listos…- Khyron y Greel habían ideado su estrategia para atacar al Sarah, con el destructor británico en posición tal que bloqueaba un tiro directo al carguero habían decidido usar su presencia a su favor.

Una vez que ambas naves comenzaran a desplazarse el navío de guerra encabezaría la formación por lo que el Boturu dispararía 2 torpedos sin guía a este, mientras que un tercero este si guiado sería lanzado al Sarah, la razón era simple, la misión de ataque a los Grupos de Batalla del UEG comenzaría en cuestión de minutos y aprovechando esa cobertura, el submarino fingiría un ataque al Liverpool, al ser torpedos sin guiar el Liverpool podría esquivarlos fácilmente mientras que el tercero haría blanco sobre el Sarah y la cabeza explosiva de dicha arma sería suficiente para partir en dos al desafortunado blanco.

-Atentos todos comienzan a moverse-

-Sonar notifique cuando se encuentren a 60° de nuestro eje, de esa manera aún si esquiva los torpedos al menos uno podrá impactar al Sarah que viene atrás.

Mientras eso pasaba en el Boturu a bordo del carguero, Karl acomodaba al resto de los indocumentados en un área libre disponible en las cubiertas inferiores, mientras que aprovechando los suministros de la nave, ponía a la tripulación a trabajar en prepararles una cena a los desafortunados.

-Señor están en posición…¡espere un momento! Detecto un sonar remolcado…-

-¡Mierda más problemas!- exclama Khyron exasperado, haciendo un análisis rápido de su situación concluye que no puede hacer gran cosa y da la orden de continuar -Estación de Proa, tubos 1 y 2 apuntando al navío, que el 1 sea igual semiguiado, el 3 al carguero-

Unos minutos después recibe aviso de parte de su oficial de armas que los torpedos se encuentran listos y esperando la orden, a la distancia y velocidad a la que está el pequeño convoy tardaran 1:23 minutos en llegar, pero una vez lanzados revelaran su presencia al enemigo, el único punto bueno de esta situación es que estarán tan ocupados auxiliando al carguero que su helicóptero no será amenaza para ellos.

-Atención…Fuego 1 y 2…- se escucha la salida de los torpedos -…Fuego 3- Khyron se acerca la pantalla del sonar para observar la trayectoria de los ingenios destructivos

-Timón una vez que el 3 haya hecho impacto llévenos al fondo marca 125 rumbo 217 y sáquenos lentamente de aquí- instruye Greel mientras que Khyron observa la pantalla del sonar deleitándose al imaginar el pánico entre los tripulantes del Liverpool y la sorpresa de la gente en el Sarah.

-¡Torpedo en el agua…torpedo en el agua!- fue la voz del operador de sonar del Liverpool y la alarma de zafarrancho de combate se escucho en todo el buque.

Daves inicio maniobras evasivas con todo y que el espacio era bastante reducido y soltó algunos señuelos acústicos para desorientar a los torpedos, sin embargo al hacerlo dejo a su suerte al Sarah, justo como Khyron había anticipado 2 torpedos alcanzan al Sarah y lo parten en 3 pedazos, mientras que uno explota cerca de la popa del Liverpool dañando su propulsión, su hangar y abriendo una fisura en el casco que mataría a 11 personas y sacaría de actividad a la nave.

En el Sarah todo es un caos, el destacamento británico en el puente de la nave apenas había recibido aviso de la amenaza cuando recibieron el primer impacto y el pánico se apodero de la nave, el pequeño destacamento estaba haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para manejar la situación y evitar que el miedo de las personas les jugara en contra y provocara un desastre aún mayor, cuando el segundo impacto los alcanzo, el agua entraba por las grandes ranuras del malogrado casco, los incendios ocasionados por las fallas eléctricas y los materiales inflamables que estallaban en todos los pasillos, la oscuridad en que las partes de la nave.

Con la inclinación producto de su escoramiento, todo se conjugo para que el pánico se hiciera presente y la tripulación del barco y los indocumentados intentaran dominar a los marineros británicos que trataban de coordinar la evacuación, era inútil con solo una capsula de salvamento disponible y que además resultara dañada durante el ataque.

-Vengan todos es por aquí, con calma, si el miedo nos controla estaremos en problemas- Karl intenta tranquilizar a un pequeño grupo de refugiados que están como él atrapados en las cubiertas inferiores de una de las partes del barco, sabe que no dispone de mucho tiempo para salir del naufragio.

-Cof, Cof…bien por aquí debemos abrir estas compuertas y estaremos en la cubierta principal- el humo dificulta su respiración, aún así lucha junto con otros hombres para forzar la manivela y abrir la compuerta.

-Una menos faltan 3- dice mientras consulta el diagrama de la sección

-¡Por aquí!- escucha decir a Dillon que se adelanta para abrir la siguiente compuerta.

-¡Adelántate Homer…yo ayudare a los retrasados!-

-¡Karl no hay tiempo!-

-¡Que sigas…!- contesta mientras le da la espalda a compañero y regresa sobre sus pasos

Mientras Karl se retrasa para auxiliar a los más débiles, a los niños y mujeres, hasta que el crujido del casco hace a todos voltear y con el terror reflejado en sus ojos Karl Riber observa como una feroz columna de agua inunda la única salida disponible, los gritos, las maldiciones y el pánico son rápida y literalmente ahogados mientras que el grupo restante trata de regresar por donde vinieron tratando de encontrar refugio de la fuerza salvaje del océano, pero no hay refugio o escondite alguno y uno a uno son engullidos por la inexorable muerte disfrazada de agua de mar.

Finalmente deteniéndose al encontrarse con una pared de escombros Karl y el pequeño grupo de sobrevivientes por fin se dan cuenta de la futilidad de sus esfuerzos, el llanto y los reproches de algunos se mezclan con las plegarias y la tranquilidad de otros, en ese momento Karl Ríber solo puede sacar la foto de él y Lisa que se tomaron el día de su primera cita en la Plaza de Trafalgar hace tanto años según parece, antes de ser barrido por las aguas del Mediterráneo solo puede decir

-Lisa…te amo y nunca me arrepentiré de lo que vivimos- dice mientras lagrimas surcan su rostro y que se mezclan con el agua de mar cuando esta lo envuelve en su estremecedor y final abrazo.

Al mismo tiempo una agotada mujer entra a su camarote, daría lo que fuera por acostarse y no levantarse por un mes, pero tiene mucho trabajo por hacer, el peligro de más ataques es latente por lo que solo puede tomar un rápido baño y cambiar su uniforme, antes de irse, revisa su computadora y encuentra un nuevo mensaje de su esposo sin resistir la tentación, Lisa Hayes-Riber oprime el botón de play y observa como un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos negros aparece en su pantalla, nunca se lo dirá en su cara pero le sienta bastante bien el uniforme de campaña, por unos momentos deja de ser una oficial y se convierte en una mujer enamorada al escuchar la voz de su esposo.

-Hola amor, ¿Cómo has estado?, espero que bien yo no puedo quejarme la verdad a pesar de que te extraño como el pobre diablo que soy…te tengo noticias…-

* * *

><p>Seis Semanas después, Centro de Actividades Navales de la NATO, Nápoles, Italia.<p>

La explanada del recinto lucia abarrotada por las más de 1000 personas que estaban sentadas en las hileras de asientos dispuestos para el evento, sin mencionar a los reporteros de diversos periódicos, revistas y televisoras nacionales y extranjeras, se trataba después de todo del servicio en memoria de todos los caídos durante la Operación Cerberus.

Casi 400 muertos y 250 heridos, efectivos de al menos 8 países miembros de la NATO y el UEG, de ellos casi 2/3 solamente en la batalla del Mar Adriático como ya se le comenzaba a llamar al enfrentamiento ocurrido hace poco más de mes y medio.

Las cámaras de tv y fotográficas no cesaban de capturar imágenes de todo lo que ocurría, mientras los toques solemnes que acompañaban a las distintas escoltas con sus respectivas banderas nacionales, los militares presentes ataviados con sus uniformes de gala con en las primeras filas de la sección derecha, mientras que familiares de las víctimas en la sección izquierda en el centro personal que había participado en la operación. Y en el podio que se había preparado de espaldas al Golfo de Nápoles y desde el cual jefes de estado, jerarcas religiosos y oficiales militares participaran en la ceremonia, dedicando palabras en honor de los caídos y sus familias.

Pero para Ethan Kramer lo más importante se encontraba en la sección izquierda, vistiendo un impecable uniforme negro y blanco de la Royal Navy con un semblante triste y mirada perdida en la nada como si aún se negase a aceptar lo sucedido semanas atrás.

El estuvo ahí cuando acompañado del Comodoro Fritz y Helena se acercaron a Lisa mientras ella se encontraba conduciendo una evaluación correctiva de los sensores de la nave junto con Claudia Grant y le dieron la noticia de que Karl, su esposo…su mejor amigo, el hermano que jamás tuvo, había fallecido producto de un ataque del ESBIN a un carguero civil a las afueras de la zona de conflicto.

Decir que la noticia impacto a Lisa seria ser dolorosamente obvio, si bien al principio tardo en reaccionar a los pocos minutos pidió ser relevada de sus funciones y se encerró en su pequeño camarote, por horas sin recibir a nadie y del cual solo salió cuando Grant y Chase la convencieron de que les abriera la puerta.

La Lisa Hayes-Riber que emergió no se parecía en nada a la que entro a su camarote, con sus ojos rojos y mejillas secas donde antes las lagrimas brotaban como si de una fuente se tratara, el uniforme perfectamente arreglado como correspondía a todo oficial que se respetara, y sobretodo la mirada de haberlo perdido todo en la vida donde antes estaba una mujer decidida pero feliz, Claudia comentaría poco después que parecía que Lisa estaba levantando un muro de hielo a su alrededor.

Mientras uno a uno de los políticos tomaban el pulpito y daban sus mensajes de solidaridad y honor para los caídos y sus familias Donald Hayes no podía dejar de mirar de reojo a su hija que se encontraba a su izquierda junto a su madre, la familia Riber o más bien la madre de Karl, Bianca había rechazado asistir a la ceremonia donde se depositaría una ofrenda floral en alta mar en el sitio del naufragio del Sarah. Dada la profundidad a la que se encontraba se había decido conservar el lugar más como un cementerio submarino que atravesar por un proceso de salvamento y recuperación largo y tedioso que duraría años.

Aún recuerda las palabras que la Señora Riber le dedico a él y a Lisa, cuando acompañado de Sarah llego a su casa para dar la noticia a la familia política de su hija, fue en ese momento que se sintió uno de los hombres más miserables del planeta, cuando le dio los detalles de la muerte de Karl…

_-¡Usted maldito desgraciado!…¡si no fuera por usted y su maldita hija que lo convenció de unirse a la MALDITA ARMADA!…- le grito Bianca Riber mientras se le abalanzaba encima dándole manotazos por todo el cuerpo pero que solo lograron que su gorra cayera al suelo…_

_-Mi niño todavía estaría aquí conmigo…él solo quería ser doctor, quería ayudar a la gente y ahora…- era obvio que la pobre mujer estaba histérica y al final hubo que llamar al doctor para que le administraran sedantes._

Pero fue aún peor cuando vio descender de un avión especial de la RAF en la base de Norholt hace 4 semanas a su hija y otros militares heridos o con familiares en alguno de los navíos y aviones ingleses derribados durante la batalla, simplemente no reconoció a su hija.

_-Lisa mi pequeña…- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella que recién bajaba la escalinata del avión._

_-Almirante Hayes…Teniente Hayes-Riber reportándose señor- hablo con una voz gélida mientras efectuaba un saludo militar_

_Por inercia Donald devolvió el saludo y ella continuo._

_-¿Mi madre se encuentra con usted?-_

_-Si hija, nos espera en el auto no se ha sentido muy bien, pero…-_

_-Entonces quiero verla…señor- en ningún momento Lisa a mirado a su padre más de un segundo, Donald pudo dilucidar que se debía a que probablemente Lisa conociera el porqué de que Karl estuviera en el Liverpool y eso lo destrozo por dentro, su Lisa, su hija, su bebe lo culpaba por lo que sucedió con su esposo y lo peor es que en el fondo ella no se equivocaba del todo._

Al término de la ceremonia se ofreció un pequeño almuerzo para los asistentes, pero lo único que ella quería era salir de ahí, por lo que aprovechando un descuido de sus padres, Lena, Ethan y Claudia salió del recinto sin rumbo fijo solo deambulando por las calles de Nápoles, hasta que se encontró sentada en la pequeña banca de un parque en el cual se podía observar una vista panorámica de la ciudad y de el mar que la rodea. Aún le pesaba la forma en que la señora Bianca e Ian la habían tratado cuando fue a visitarlos a su llegada a Inglaterra.

_-¿Qué demonios crees que haces aquí?...¿No crees que ya has hecho suficiente daño?- la voz del muchacho cargada de desdén recibió a Lisa al abrirse la puerta._

_-Ian muchacho no seas injusto con Liz- Ethan que había conseguido un pequeño permiso para visitar a la familia de su amigo, se apresuro a tratar a distender la situación._

_-Hola Ethan…-_

_-Hola chico ¿Nos dejas pasar?-_

_A regañadientes el muchacho de unos 16 años lo hizo pasar a la sala de la modesta casa mientras llamaba a sus padres, la conversación fue áspera y lenta cada vez que Lisa trataba de decir algo, Bianca la atacaba verbalmente, fue gracias a Tom Riber su suegro que las cosas no llegaron a los extremos, al menos no hasta que Lisa haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas entrego dos sobres a la familia Riber._

_-¿Qué es esto Lisa?- el Señor Riber pregunto intrigado_

_-La primera es una invitación…para el sepelio de Karl…lo harán en alta mar…en el sitio donde el Sarah fue atacado…- dejo por unos momentos que sus palabras fueran asimiladas por los Riber, al cabo de unos minutos prosiguió_

_-El segundo sobre contiene la notificación por la cual le otorgan a Karl la __Cruz de Gallardía Eminente_*_…por el valor extraordinario que mostro al ayudar a salvar a 40 personas a bordo del Sarah…yo se que dicho reconocimiento es poco para ustedes, porque lo es para mí, pero espero que el día de la entrega de las condecoración, ustedes este allí por Karl- esperaba que tal vez este último gesto hiciera más fácil el momento por el cual atravesaban los Riber pero se equivocaba…_

_-¿De qué me sirve ese pedazo de metal si mi hermano no va a volver?… ¿dime Lisa, de que me sirve?-_

_-Ian yo sé que esto no lo va a traer de regreso pero esperaba que…-_

_-¡¿QUÉ?...que olvidáramos que fue gracias a ti y al desgraciado de tu padre, que Karl esta muerto…-_

_-¡Bianca ya basta! Lisa no tiene la culpa de que…-_

_-De que nuestro hijo se esté pudriendo en esa tumba acuática y que nunca lo podamos recuperar, abre los ojos Tom…-_

_-Mamá tiene razón despierta de una buena vez papa, esta zorra mato a Karl-_

_Las palabras de la madre y el hermano de Karl dañan a una Lisa ya de por si afectada severamente por la pérdida de su esposo, sumándole la ruptura con su padre el día mismo de su llegada a Inglaterra, durante las últimas noches ha considerado que Karl seguiría vivo de no ser por ella y esto solo refuerza esta idea._

_-¡Ian ya fue suficiente!- Ethan interviene tratando de calmar la situación antes de que se salga de control -Tía Bianca, Ian, Tío Tom…yo sé exactamente como se sienten, yo perdí a un miembro de mi familia también…pero estas ocurren en un combate, yo apenas corrí con suerte y sobreviví…Lisa no tiene la culpa de esto, es una tragedia y…-_

_-Ethan no continúes defendiéndola esta…mujer le lavo el cerebro a mi hijo…y si estas de su lado entonces ya no serás bienvenido en esta casa- replica terminantemente la mujer y se levanta seguido de su hijo._

_-Lisa yo lo siento mucho…Bianca e Ian están muy afectados por lo que paso con Karl, que no están midiendo más allá de su propio dolor y no se dan cuenta que otras personas sufren, tú acabas de perder a tu esposo, pero creo que a ellos le tomara un tiempo aceptar lo que ha pasado…así que no creo que sea posible que te acompañemos…lo siento, hija…- Tom Riber le habla con el corazón en su boca, el veterano capataz está sufriendo lo indecible por la muerte de su hijo, pero aún así es capaz de ofrecerle algo de consuelo a su nuera al abrazarla conmovedoramente antes de que ella y Ethan se despidieran_

De su bolso toma el estuche donde está la medalla que recibió de manos de la Reina en un evento realizado en el Palacio de Buckingham**, días antes del memorial, la caja negra con el escudo grabado del Ministerio de Defensa ingles esta forrada en su interior con terciopelo azúl, en ella está la medalla con cintilla y el listón para su uso en el uniforme.

La Cruz de Gallardía Eminente consiste en una cruz paté de oro, montada sobre una corona de hojas de laurel en plata. En el anverso de la medalla, tiene en el centro un medallón circular que representa la corona de San Eduardo. Mientras que en el reverso es simple en diseño y tiene grabado el rango, el nombre y la unidad asignada de Karl al momento de su muerte, así como la fecha de la concesión, mientras que la cintilla es de color blanco con franjas estrechas de color azul oscuro en cada borde y una franja central de color carmesí, el listón es un pequeño rectángulo con el mismo patrón de colores que la cintilla.

Sonríe por unos momentos al deslizar sus dedos por el delicado grabado de la Cruz, es evidente que se trata de un trabajo dedicado, pero toda la situación es una gran y maldita ironía, la medalla se otorga por el reconocimiento de actos de gallardía visible durante las operaciones activas contra el enemigo. No deja de ser el epitafio menos adecuado para un joven londinense, amante de la paz que solo se unió a la milicia para seguir su sueño de convertirse en un doctor, un pediatra para ser más exactos, un hombre dulce y sin grandes ambiciones más que pasar el resto de su vida dedicándose a su carrera y a su familia.

Las lágrimas luchan por salir de sus ojos de nuevo como lo han tratado de hacer en los días y semanas que han transcurrido, pero ella las combate firmemente como lo hiciera con los bombarderos y misiles enemigos semanas atrás, mientras que cuatro figuras la observan detenidamente a una distancia prudente.

-No debería estar sola Helena…no en estos momentos-

-Lo sé Grant, pero si ella no nos deja entrar no podemos forzar nuestra entrada, eso solo la alejará de nosotros…-

-Lena tiene razón Claudia, si vamos a intervenir debemos hacerlo con mucho cuidado…-

-¿Qué sugieres Ethan?-

-…no tengo idea…-

-¿Porqué no prueban con esto?...- Roy revela un pequeño paquete con bolsitas de té listas para preparar, comprado en uno de los tantos puestos que pululan por la ciudad -Solo falta agregar agua caliente y una tetera…la conversación dependerá de ustedes- termina con una leve sonrisa que le gana las simpatías de la morena y la pelirroja.

-Eso puede servir…- contesta Claudia al momento de tomar el paquete y con una mirada cómplice hacia Helena ambas mujeres van hacia el encuentro de su amiga y compañera mientras dejan a los dos hombres atrás para que se digan lo que se tengan que decir.

-Entonces ¿Hace cuanto tiempo conocías a… Karl?-

-Desde que tenía 9 años…él era lo más cercano a un hermano que he tenido- Ethan contesta con la mirada pérdida recordando la primera vez que conoció a Karl en ese ya lejano almuerzo de la compañía.

-Conozco el sentimiento…lo siento de verdad- contesta el mismo pensando en Rick y la primera vez que lo vio, en los brazos de su madre con apenas unos minutos de nacido, él como Joy Hunter lo presento como su hermano mayor y la persona que cuidaría del pequeño Rick si alguno de sus padres llegara a faltar, como lo había llenado de orgullo el que su madre lo considerara ya capaz de cuidar de su hermano menor.

Un extraño silencio surge entre los dos pilotos al observar como Helena y Claudia tratan de hacer reaccionar a Lisa que parece no querer moverse de la banca, vaya que la vida da giros extraños, hace 2 meses lo único que cabía en la cabeza de Roy era el borrarle la cara a golpes a Ethan después del incidente del bar en Nápoles. Ahora estaba parado junto con el mismo causante de su ruptura con Claudia viendo como ella y la otra causante de su pelea trataban de animar a la mujer que le dio un golpe bajo en aquel bar y que es la viuda del sujeto que mando a volar en dicha ocasión.

_-Mierda quien dice que Dios no tiene sentido del humor y la ironía…si no fuera por Karl toda esta situación sería ideal para terminar en un bar riéndonos hasta mo…¡maldita sea!- _piensa al observar a las mujeres que junto con Lisa se dirigen ahora hacia ellos.

Por cerca de semana y media evito a Claudia por cualquier medio necesario, convencido de que solo se trataba de despecho y de su orgullo mal herido, ahora ya no esta tan seguro, no desde que la vio bajar del helicóptero que la trajo de regreso al Roosevelt, el semblante triste de la mujer había hecho que algo en su interior saltara y había ido corriendo a su encuentro en plena pista de vuelo…solo para ser recibido con una bien merecida bofetada en el rostro.

A base de perseverancia había logrado que Claudia le dirigiera la palabra de nuevo, con la fortuna de que ambos terminaron siendo seleccionados para formar parte del destacamento del portaaviones que asistiría a la ceremonia en memoria de los caídos, además en su caso él junto con Sánchez y Lipton serian condecorados con la Cruz de Vuelo Distinguido con V al Valor*, junto con otros pilotos de la USAF y la USN y personal del UEG que se distinguieron en dicha acción, en un evento previo al memorial.

-Bien chicos, Lisa necesita descansar así que creo que nos dirigiremos al hotel y con más calma nos pondremos a disfrutar el té- Helena comenta los planes mientras que Claudia permanece junto a Lisa.

-En ese caso las acompañaremos…solo permítanme unos momentos debo pasar al baño…demasiado jugo de naranja- comenta casualmente Kramer ganándose unas miradas extrañadas del resto.

Mientras que el resto del grupo comienza a adelantarse, Ethan toma su celular y hace una llamada.

-¿Y bien?- pregunta la voz al otro extremo

-Vamos de regreso al hospital, Claudia y Helena han sido de gran ayuda, pero creo que será mejor que de momento usted no haga nada…-

-Entiendo muchas gracias por tu ayuda...Ethan y por favor cuida de mi pequeña- Donald Hayes se escucha descorazonado al otro lado de la línea.

-No se preocupe señor…- Ethan cuelga y alcanza al grupo, una parte de él se siente mal por actuar a espaldas de Lisa, pero a pesar de que en el pasado él y Donald Hayes no se han tratado mucho, cree genuinamente en que este último está preocupado por Lisa.

-Ella me odia ¿No es verdad Sarah?- Hayes esta derrumbado en su sillón en la habitación de un hotel al sur de Nápoles junto a su esposa.

-Solo está enojada contigo, es tú hija nunca podría odiarte querido…- Sarah se acerca y trata de darle ánimos a su esposo -…está molesta, dolida y confundida, pero dale tiempo Donald para aclarar sus pensamientos, no pierdas la fe, ustedes dos arreglaran las cosas, ya lo veras- le dice mientras le sonríe y le toma las manos

-Ojala pudiera estar tan seguro cariño- contesta tomando con sus manos el rostro de su esposa y dándole un pequeño pero sentido beso en los labios.

* * *

><p>Barrio de oficiales de la base de Kamenny Ruchey, Krai de Jabárovsk; Rusia.<p>

El insomnio ya es su compañero más habitual durante las noches en vela que acostumbra pasar en la pequeña casa asignada a ella, pero por alguna razón la Capitana 1era Laplamovich, últimamente odia la idea de la noche, no porque le tuviera miedo a la oscuridad o a las pesadillas a las que también ya se ha acostumbrado, sino porque cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, recordaba los eventos ocurridos hace seis semanas en los Balcanes, hasta el último detalle de ellos.

Desde la última sesión de información, el alistamiento de sus bombarderos, el despegue y formación en pleno vuelo, la separación de las secciones, la batalla, la muerte…todo con lujo de detalles, hasta el olor de la taza de café que su navegante le ofreció cuando volaban de regreso.

Lo peor de recordar…eran los rostros de tantos jóvenes hombre y mujeres, sus soldados, conocía a todos los que murieron esa noche, algunos en apenas su primer año en su unidad otros veteranos de años, todos igual de muertos, el cómo terminaron sus vidas a tantos kilómetros de su patria y de sus seres queridos, los que tuvieron suerte murieron al instante consumidos por las bolas de fuego en que se habían convertido sus aviones, los que no debieron soportar la agonía de saberse atrapados en un ataúd que se desplomaba a gran velocidad sobre el océano o la tierra, la verdad daba lo mismo se decía igual estaban muertos.

El viaje de regreso fue callado lo único que interrumpía ese silencio eran los reportes actualizados de las bajas de las distintas formaciones que conformaron la misión, la llegada a la base paso de ser un motivo de alivio y satisfacción a uno de tristeza y decepción cuanto la lista final de bajas de su unidad y de la fuerza de escolta se publicaron a la mañana siguiente, el golpe de gracia para su estado de ánimo fue al momento de realizar las evaluaciones de los daños mediante imágenes y fotos satelitales, el hecho de que ninguno de sus 2 blancos prioritarios hubiera resultado hundido o dañado de gravedad solo añadió profundidad a la herida.

Pero a los altos mandos y a los políticos poco les importaba su estado de ánimo o mental, la hicieron tomar un avión con destino a Moscú donde después de informar en persona al Estado Mayor y al Presidente Melkinovitch, fue persuadida por no decir obligada a dar una conferencia de prensa ya arreglada. Para que después le salieran con que se le otorgaría la Orden de Nakhimov*, por la planeación y conducción meritoria y valerosa de una formación aeronaval en defensa de los intereses de la patria.

Al escucharlo hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no atacarse de la risa ante tal anuncio, la estaban convirtiendo en una heroína, no les importaba que el objetivo de su misión hubiera fallado, la pérdida de sus hombres, que el UEG todavía estuviese operando en la región, no al pueblo había que darle pan y circo y Azonia Laplamovich sería el pan fresco que mantuviera a la gente tranquila, mientras que la dirigencia buscaba una salida al desastre que se habían buscado.

Observa como de la chaqueta de su uniforme cuelga la medalla y se apresura a tomarla y examinarla por centésima ocasión desde que la recibiera hace 3 días, la medalla es una cruz paté de oro de color azul con esmaltado de plata con un borde estrecho planteado, superpuesta a una estrella de cuatro puntas, los rayos de rubí esmaltados que sobresalen de entre los brazos de la cruz y terminan en forma de anclas navales. En su centro anverso, un medallón de plata esmaltado de color azul bordeado con el busto de perfil izquierdo del susodicho Almirante sobre ramas de roble y laurel. A lo largo de la circunferencia del medallón sobre la imagen del busto, la inscripción de plata de relieve "Almirante Nakhimov". Pasa sus dedos por la cadena de plata que rodea al medallón, colocando sus ojos en la cinta de la que se suspende en forma de "V" con una franja central de color naranja de de seda moiré, borde con rayas negras en ambos bordes y una franja de color negro en el centro de la misma.

Recita de nuevo la citación que acompaña la condecoración, por unos momentos deseo que sus padres aún vivieran para ver el momento en que su hija, la niña a la que siempre subestimaron, menospreciaron y al final ignoraron en pos dedicarse a la ciencia, era reconocida por las más altas autoridades de su país y del ESBIN, pero la sonrisa es efímera al recordar que sus padres hace tiempo que son solo polvo y alimento de gusanos.

Después vienen las imágenes del resto de la ceremonia, los padres, esposas, esposos, hijos e hijas, de aquellos que no volverán, todos recibiendo el equivalente de una palmada en la espalda, palabras de solidaridad y pena genuinas si tenían suerte y esos pedazos de metal que bien podrían servir de pisapapeles en lo que a ella respecta, unos llamativos pisapapeles eso sí.

Fastidiada arroja la medalla al piso y comienza a mecerse en el sillón de su sala deseando que su memoria le dé descanso aunque solo sea por una noche, hasta que el sonido de alguien tocando a su puerta la saca de sus obscuras meditaciones.

-¡Almirante…señor! ¿Qué estás haciendo afuera a estas horas de la noche?- exclama al observar a tan inoportuno visitante.

-Sonara cliché…pero solo pasaba por aquí Capitana-

Meneando la cabeza y con una pequeña sonrisa hace pasar a su viejo amigo Mikhail a su casa, solo notando hasta ahora que este trajo consigo una caja de madera. Mientras que Breetai pasa observa como Azonia trata de acomodar un poco la pequeña sala.

-¿Noche difícil?-

-Algo Mikhail…imagino que por eso estas aquí o estoy mal…-

-No no lo estas- la mirada del hombre esta fija en ella

-¿Entonces estas preocupado de que pueda cometer una tontería?- se acomoda de nuevo en el sillón.

-Preocupado de que puedas comprometer tu futuro, amiga mía…- le extiende un pequeño sobre que deja intrigada a la mujer -…lo que tienes en tus manos es tu nueva asignación…-

-¿Agregada militar en Beijing?...pero esto es…-

-Tú último paso hacia los rangos del Almirantazgo tovarich Laplamovich…ayudaras a los colegas chinos a estructurar sus fuerzas de ataque aeronavales para reforzar su presencia en el Mar de China y el Pacifico Sur, siempre y cuando pases la última condición-

-¿Condición, cual condición?-

Breetai solo indica que lea la parte final donde se encuentran las firmas que autorizan su traslado, notando que la única línea que faltaba por firmar era la de él mismo.

-Serás una de las asesoras navales principales, se trata de una asignación de larga duración de 4 a 5 años a los cuales a tu regreso recibirás en automático el rango de Contralmirante, la primera mujer en ostentar en dicho cargo en la Armada Rusa…pero solo si contestas mi última pregunta…-

-¿Cuál señor?-

Abriendo la caja que trajo consigo que revela una botella de vodka, dos vasos y un alijo de habanos cubanos, Bretaai sirve los vasos y le extiende un habano a la mujer que enciende ambos, después de inhalar y exhalar la primera bocanada Mikhail Bretaai recupera su postura marcial y con voz firme contesta.

-¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?-

* * *

><p>Hotel Marad, Nápoles, Italia<p>

Lo había imaginado de varias maneras pero no de la forma que al final termino pasando, estaba seguro que tendría que ganarse de nuevo su confianza, jamás se imagino que sería ella la que se aparecería tocando a su puerta, el supuso que quería hablar de todo lo que había pasado el tiempo que estuvieron separados y los eventos del día de hoy, en lugar de eso ella literalmente lo había empujado hasta la cama de su habitación.

-¿En qué piensas guapo?- dice una voz con algo de cansancio que pertenece a la mujer desnuda que reposa en su costado derecho y que usa su pecho como almohada

-Claudia eso fue…¡fantástico! mi amor- declara mientras besa su cabeza y manos

-No, no, no Fokker esa se supone que es mi línea…yo soy la que dejo de ser virgen hace unas horas…- Claudia le contesta girando y levantando su cabeza para besarlo en los labios mientras siente las manos de él rodearla por la cintura y acercarla a ella -…tú debes de decir algo como "Muñeca, me alegra que te haya gustado" o alguna tontería de macho para pavonearte…- termina con una sonrisa mientras continua besando a ese hombre que la ha vuelto loca desde que lo conoció.

Roy por su parte no deja de recorrer sus labios y cuello, hay algo que lo atrae irremediablemente a la mujer de piel obscura junto a él, cual fuerza de gravedad atrae la Luna a la Tierra, ha estado con infinidad de mujeres, algunas las recuerda más gratamente que a otras, a la mayoría no las reconocería ni aunque lo abofetearan, tiene recuerdos haber sentido algo más que solo atracción sexual por el resto. Pero Claudia Grant es diferente a todas ellas, no sabe cómo ponerlo en palabras, pero el sexo jamás se había tan bien, tan pleno o satisfactorio como lo había sido en esta noche con ella.

-Bien tengo que irme o de lo contrario mi compañera empezara a preguntarse dónde estoy-

Las palabras de la mujer rompen el trance de Roy mientras la observa incorporarse en un costado de la cama y comenzar a colectar sus prendas íntimas, es entonces cuando la misma fuerza desconocida impulsa a Roy a tomarla entre sus brazos y sentarla en sus piernas. El movimiento sorprende a la mujer, que al poco tiempo vuelve a recostar su cabeza en el pecho.

-No tienes que irte sabes-

-Mmhhmm…- musita ella

-¿Sigues en pensando en Lisa y en lo que paso con Karl?-

-Es tan triste Roy…tantos sueños e ilusiones perdidas, tan poco fue el tiempo en que estuvieron juntos…- la morena con trabajo puede reprimir sus lagrimas al recordar a Lisa Hayes y su reciente viudez.

Roy deja que Claudia se desahogue antes de hablar

-Poco después de Panamá mi antiguo comandante de escuadrón Wilson Briggs, sufrió un accidente durante un vuelo de entrenamiento, el flujo de aire se corto con lo que los motores del jet se detuvieron, la altura era escasa para eyectarse por lo que trato de recuperar el avión…no lo logro Claudia-

-Lo siento Roy…-

-Durante el funeral conocía a su esposa, una mujer dulce y bastante amable, habían estado casados por 9 años pero aún no habían logrado tener hijos…- Claudia solo meneo la cabeza solo de imaginar el sufrimiento de la pobre mujer

-Hasta que una semana después de la muerte de Wilson, el médico le notifico a Elsa que estaba embarazada…8 meses después ella dio a luz a un par de gemelas Claudia…estoy en contacto aunque no muy frecuente con ella y las chicas, son un par de pequeñas princesas, Wilson las hubiera adorado…- le limpia las lágrimas a su novia y le besa las mejillas -Cosas malas le pasan a cualquiera Claudia y no necesitas estar en guerra para eso…tú lo sabes y yo lo sé-

-Después que mis padre murieron no creí ser capaz de cuidar de Vince o Bowie, pero gracias a Dios teníamos a Nana de nuestro lado, ella me compartió de su fuerza y entereza cuando creí que simplemente no podría más…-

-A mi me paso lo mismo cuando mis padres murieron, afortunadamente Pop y mama Joy estaban ahí conmigo y cuando ella también falleció yo estuve ahí para Rick, Claudia, tú amiga saldrá adelante, lo sé no es de las que se rinden, ciertamente le va a doler por mucho tiempo, pero las cosas pasan por alguna razón, nosotros solo debemos de aguantar-

La pareja permanece abrazada por mucho tiempo, escuchando como sus corazones laten a un mismo ritmo, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se estremece al contacto de la piel del otro, como su respiración se estabiliza y sus abrazos se estrechan hasta que Claudia vuelve a romper el momento.

-…En verdad tengo que irme- trata de separase del rubio pero no es capaz de romper su agarre

-¿A dónde crees que vas mujer?- pregunta reanudando su ataque a las zonas sensibles de Claudia

-¡Roy…!- gime la mujer

Un beso acalla sus protestas, mientras que las expertas manos del piloto la recorren por completo y la acarician en todos los rincones de su cuerpo, provocando una gran excitación en ella que comienza a corresponder a sus besos y caricias de la misma manera.

-Es increíble que todavía tengas fuerzas…después de todo lo hemos hecho cuatro veces esta noche…- habla entrecortadamente en los pocos espacios que permiten los besos, notando como Roy ha recuperado su erección.

-Mi mejor marca es de 6…pero creo que esta noche la voy a romper…por un gran margen- Al mirar de nuevo a esos ojos color miel súbitamente sus fuerzas parecen haberse restaurado y en un movimiento rápido, tiende de nuevo a la mujer en la cama

-¡Dios! Mañana con trabajo voy a poder caminar- Claudia respira entrecortadamente, ya no puede contener por más tiempo el deseo de que Roy vuelva a hacerle el amor, lo jala junto a ella.

-¡Mejor aún! Así no sales de la cama y te tendré para mí solo…- le da una sonrisa que fulmina a la mujer -…pero no te preocupes seré gentil esta vez…- agrega antes de que su lengua y labios desciendan de la boca de la mujer, hasta la parte más intima de ella.

-¡Roy!...- dice al momento de tomar sus cabeza y llevarla a su nivel

-¿Qué sucede Claudia?-

-No fuiste gentil la primera vez…- dice mirándolo fijamente, para luego susurrarle al oído -No quiero que lo seas ahora- termina mordiendo uno de sus lóbulos y a partir de ahí ninguno de los dos pudo ser capaz de articular pensamientos coherentes por el resto de la noche.

* * *

><p>Granja Hunter, GreenMist, Valle de San Fernando, California, E.U.A.<p>

El ajetreo es constante en el cobertizo que hace las veces de hangar para su Mockingbird IV y cochera para su auto un Mustang modelo 68, Rick se trataba de mantener ocupado en dejar a punto su aeronave para le temporada de competiciones de este año y después de eso trabajaría su auto, el motor parecía estar dándole problemas.

Rick trata de evitar el pensar en la discusión que tuvo con su padre hace unos días mientras cenaban, el joven se encontraba molesto y decepcionado de que no haber estado en la ceremonia de condecoración de Roy, el por sus compromisos de escuela y la partida de Minmei, su padre por atender un trabajo de emergencia para apoyar los esfuerzos para ayudar a extinguir un incendio forestal de gran magnitud al norte del estado, todo eso se acumulo cuando le comento a su padre de sus planes.

_-¡Cielos Rick! ¿Por qué insistes muchacho? ¿Acaso quieres que te maten?-_

_-¡Claro que no papa! Pero es lo correcto, quiero enlistarme para servir a mi país, además si entro a Annapolis tendré una carrera universitaria, no es eso lo que le prometiste a mama-_

_Lo hizo finalmente, si había algo que lograra sacar de sus casillas a Mitchell Hunter era que alguien le mencionara a su difunta esposa Joyce y las promesas que este le hizo a ella en su lecho de muerte, por ejemplo el que Rick fuera el primer Hunter en asistir a una escuela de nivel superior, pero si le preguntaban en ese momento a Mitchell primero se quemaría en el infierno antes de permitir que su hijo menor se uniría a la Armada._

_-¡No metas a tu madre en esto Rick!... Hijo… ¿no te das cuenta de lo que me estas pidiendo?...Además tal vez cuando termines de estudiar la situación ya se habrá tranquilizado….-_

_-Lo mismo dijo Roy y mira ya van casi 7 años desde que se alisto y las cosas no mejoran-_

_-¿Y entonces de que servirá el que tú te enlistes también Rick?... deberás quedarte por cuatro años antes de poderte retirar y te conozco hijo, no estás hecho para obedecer órdenes…- a estas alturas Mitchell va a probar todo lo que le permita mantener a su lado a Rick_

_-¿No crees que pueda ser capaz de lograrlo? ¿Es eso verdad? Igual que no creías que pudiera competir en el campeonato nacional, pero adivina que Pop…he sido el campeón por 3 años seguidos, he superado a sujetos con toda una vida de experiencia, se qué puedo pilotear un jet de combate mejor que la mayoría…-_

_-Esa clase de actitud solo lograra que te maten Rick, conocí a muchos así en mi tiempo en la Armada y muchos no lograron regresar a casa- el viejo Mitchell le recuerda a su hijo de su experiencia en Vietnam como piloto de un F-4, no fueron tiempos agradables para él y espera que al menos Rick lo entienda._

_-¡¿Porqué no confías en mi papa? ¡Si mama estuviera aquí ella al menos me entendería!- le grito y salió corriendo del comedor aporreando la puerta de la casa al salir._

Concentrado en parecer ocupado trata de valorar las palabras que le dijo su padre, jamás le había gritado a su padre, además en el fondo comprende al viejo, el esperaba que tanto Roy como Rick permanecieran con él y le ayudaran con la compañía. Sonríe recordando como en el viaje a California su padre se lamentaba por no haberles podido brindar seguridad económica y estabilidad mientras su madre vivía. Su madre, tal vez es lo único que le hace falta al joven para que todo fuera perfecto o al menos lo más cercano a ello.

Después de 7 años y de dolorosamente dejar atrás el antiguo negocio de las acrobacias y los shows aéreos, la pequeña compañía que su padre había organizado junto con Roy y él en el mismo cobertizo donde se encontraba, era ahora una de las más importantes compañías de servicios de aéreos para la agricultura en toda la región, sus servicios eran requeridos en California, Nevada, Arizona e incluso México.

De solo 2 pequeños aviones ahora poseía una pequeña flotilla de 8 aviones y 4 helicópteros, de 3 personas, la plantilla oficial ahora la conformaban cerca de 50, la compañía creció tanto que ocupan su propia sección en el aeropuerto de GreenMist y gracias a una particularmente buena racha de años, la dedicación de sus empleados y la calidad de su trabajo, Mitchell Hunter era ya un millonario aunque uno modesto, así que comprarle un avión acrobático o un auto a su hijo eran cosas que ahora podía darse el lujo de hacer.

Con una sonrisa recuerda cuanto tuvo que suplicarle a su padre el que le comprara el Mustang que vio en un anuncio clasificado en internet, a pesar que él dueño se encontrara en Oregón y que este asegurara que la faltaban varias partes, para Rick fue un caso de amor a primera vista, era un modelo clásico, un auto como ya no los hacen actualmente, para Pop era una pesadilla en ciernes, si bien el vehículo se mantenía en una condición relativamente buena, la inversión sería considerable para echarlo a andar.

Su padre le hizo prometer que se dedicaría a sus estudios al 100% y si mantenía sus ánimos, dedicar otro 100% a su carrera como piloto amateur, antes de acceder a comprarle el auto, con la ayuda de Roy quien le ayudo a conseguir los distribuidores para las partes originales, hacer que su auto estuviera listo para recorrer le llevo casi un año, pero el esfuerzo había valido la pena, ahora su plan era que después del Campeonato Nacional de Reno de este año anunciar su retiro del circuito y conducir su auto en un viaje de carretera hasta Maryland donde se encontraba la Academia Naval…si tan solo su auto cooperara con él.

-Si sigues forzando ese motor, lo romperás muchacho- Pop Hunter le dice a su retoño –vamos abre el cofre- se acerca al auto y le hace el ademán de que levante el cofre

Obedeciéndolo sin chistar, Rick observa como su padre hace unos pequeños ajustes al motor, con un par de pinzas, además de revisar el cigüeñal y la bomba de aceite, unos minutos después Pop le indica a Rick que vuelva a encender el motor, si bien hace un par de ruidos extraños el motor parece funcionar correctamente ahora.

-Mañana lo llevaremos donde Loie para que lo revisen a fondo, no quiero que salgas a la carretera en un auto defectuoso-

-Si Pop-

El joven se disponía a salir del auto cuando Pop entra y se sienta en el lugar del copiloto, su vista esta fija en el frente, pero le extiende a Rick una pequeña caja de zapatos, lo que logra que su hijo sólo lo mire extrañado.

-Ábrela Rick-

Este obedece, al retirar la tapa observa que en el interior se encuentran fotos viejas algunas a color y otras en blanco y negro, también hay dentro recortes de periódico y un estuche algo gastado, que al abrirlo revela varias medallas.

-¿Pop que es esto?-

-La parte de la guerra de la que poco se habla…la de sus consecuencias a largo plazo-

Aún sin entender del todo Rick continua examinando las fotos, dándose cuenta que muchas de ellas pertenecen a su padre y a su abuelo Richard Hunter, en sus épocas de pilotos militares en Vietnam y en la Segunda Guerra Mundial y Corea respectivamente.

-Sabes que tu abuelo, yo y Dan el padre de Roy, fuimos pilotos militares y que todos servimos durante tiempos de guerra…- Rick solo asiente la cabeza -…lo que no sabes chico, es que más allá de lo correcto y honorable que sea defender a tu país, en el momento mismo que te unes a la milicia, debes ser consciente que llegara el momento en que tú participes en una acción que lleve a la muerte o seas el responsable de la muerte de una o varias personas, hijo, ya sea que lo quieras o no…-

Pop comienza a relatarle algunas historias de guerra, tanto suyas como de su padre y de Dan Fokker, pero no eran historias comunes, eran historias especiales, historias que no habían sido escuchadas en mucho tiempo y que salvo su madre, algunos viejos camaradas de sus días en el servicio y Roy antes de decidir enlistarse conocían.

-…Entonces tu abuelo ametrallo ese vagón con su P-47 y claro que este estallo…al regresar a su base al sur de Bélgica lo recibieron los jefes del escuadrón y del Ala Aérea le dijeron que le iban a otorgar su segunda Estrella de Plata*, el viejo realmente se sentía orgulloso, había volado su decimo tren con municiones y a dos Messerschmitt Bf 109 en la misma misión…los días pasaron, y él se encontró ayudando a unos tipos del ejercito a ayudar a transportar víveres para unos refugiados polacos, varios resultaron ser de origen judío, en ese momento todavía no se conocían del todo los campos de concentración o lo que pasaba ahí…

-El Holocausto- Rick interrumpe secamente a su padre, a lo que Pop solo mueve su cabeza afirmativamente.

-…Ellos comentaban que tenían suerte de estar vivos puesto que hace unos días el tren que los llevaba a unos de los campos fue atacado por aviones aliados y en la confusión varias decenas de prisioneros escaparon…el viejo pregunto más detalles, el lugar, la hora, si podían identificar mejor a los aviones…los refugiados lo hicieron y justo cuando tu abuelo iba a presentarse con ellos, una mujer de unos 30 años lo interrumpió, diciendo que a pesar de que estaba agradecida de que los hubieran liberado, su libertad había sido al costo de 80 personas…mujeres, ancianos…niños-

Rick incrédulo solo miro a su padre hacer una mueca antes de continuar-

-Verás Rick los nazis hacia al final, aceleraron el exterminio de los judíos en Europa, para lo cual emplearon todos los medios de transporte disponibles…-

-Como los trenes…- su padre vuelve a mover la cabeza -…el abuelo mato a esas personas…¿verdad?-

-….-

-No fue su culpa Pop-

-Ciertamente no Rick, pero tu abuelo siempre se lamento por ello…al final jamás les dijo que había sido él quien había atacado ese tren, la vergüenza y el remordimiento pudieron más y no pudo enfrentar a esas personas-

Antes de que Rick pudiera contestar o tratar de consolar a su padre, Mitchell le conto otra historia, esta vez de él mismo, sobre su servicio en Vietnam, específicamente sobre la vez que se enfrento y derribo aún piloto norvietnamita, un as responsable del derribo y muerte de al menos 6 compatriotas, de acuerdo a sus compañeros, su cuarto y último Mig derribado, el que le valió una Cruz de la Armada*.

-…Al final al darse cuenta de que yo no lo seguiría a un combate de giros, trato de romper el encuentro y alejarse usando postcombustión, pero yo no lo deje escapar, aprovechando que comenzó a separarse me coloque por debajo de él y le disparé con mi cañón, puesto que ya no me quedaban misiles, el Mig comenzó a desintegrarse y a ser envuelto por fuego, en ese mismo instante alcancé a observar cómo se eyectaba el piloto de su avión…-

Mitchell hace una larga pausa, rememora de nuevo esa pelea, casi puede jurar escuchar sus respiración excitada y entrecortada, sentir de nuevo las fuerzas g que lo primen en contra de su asiento y entonces de nuevo observa el momento que le provocaría más de una pesadilla por el resto de su vida

-…Su asiento eyector estaba en llamas, así que de alguna manera el mismo se zafó del mismo y se lanzo al vació…solo para descubrir que su paracaídas de reserva también estaba en llamas, el tipo cayo a su muerte desde 1500mts y créeme cuando te digo que seguramente hubiera preferido que su avión explotara con él en mil pedazos-

Rick no ha dicho absolutamente nada ante lo que su padre le ha contado, apenas esta comprendiendo lo que significa participar en una guerra.

-Hijo, en una batalla, en una guerra siempre pasaran cosas malas, tragedias costosas, errores y momentos que te perseguirán por el resto de tu vida, porque si quieres tener chance de volver a casa a tú vida de antes, deberás matar al sujeto enfrente de ti, las guerras muy pocas veces se trataran del bien contra el mal, por el contrario los soldados que las pelean acaban teniendo mucho en común con aquellos contra los que combaten, Rick, el enemigo también tiene un hogar, una familia…algo que proteger Rick y harán lo necesario para regresar con ellos…-

Le muestra un periódico reciente, donde se reseña el memorial por los caídos durante la crisis de los Balcanes y una foto en particular le llama la atención, la foto de una oficial inglesa de espalda s a la cámara que mira fijamente al mar.

-Dime Rick eres capaz de matar a una persona, en especial cuando esta tendrá seguramente tendrá a alguien que la llorara.-

Con eso se retira del cobertizo, dejando a su hijo para que medite, por varios días ambos evitaron tocar el tema, hasta que lo observa depositando en su buzón un sobre que el reconoció como su solicitud de ingreso a la Academia, con el corazón roto Mitchell llego a su compañía solo para encerrarse en su oficina y ponerse una borrachera como no lo había hecho en años.

A partir de ahí el destino de su hijo ya no dependía de él, dependía de un grupo de extraños que evaluarían si Rick poseía los atributos necesarios para calificar y pertenecer al cuerpo de Oficiales y Pilotos navales de la Armada de los Estados Unidos, la contestación llego 2 meses después.

-¡Pop!- Rick entra intempestivamente a la oficina de su padre

-¿Qué pasa chico?-

Falto de aliento y palabras Rick solo extiende un sobre blanco rotulado con los sellos de la USN, Pop toma dicho sobre entendiendo la solicitud de su hijo, procede a abrirlo y comienza a leerlo en voz alta.

-"Por medio de la presente…el Honorable Secretario de Marina…comunica al joven Richard Benjamín Hunter... que su solicitud de ingreso para los cursos de Oficial Piloto…ha sido aprobada….- Mitchell hace un esfuerzo para terminar de leer la carta, cuando levanta la mirada encuentra a un Rick que lo mira con ansiedad reprimida.

Ya no hay que pueda hacer su pequeño Rick ha decidido seguir los pasos de su hermano mayor, y eso lo llena de partes iguales de orgullo e incertidumbre, pero ahora el destino de su hijo en verdad dejo de depender de él, sacando toda la fortaleza que posee contempla a su hijo, es un joven gentil, alegre y algo tímido, pero también ha sabido ser capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones y mantenerse firme en sus convicciones, aunque sean unas que le rompan el corazón a su padre.

_-¡Se parece tanto a su madre!...¡Por favor Joyce! Cuida de nuestro pequeño- _es en lo único en lo que puede pensar mientras extiende su brazos hacia Rick, que se apresura a corresponder el abrazo de su padre, la suerte estaba echada ahora, de aquí en adelante ninguno de los dos poseía el control en la vida de Rick Hunter, de ahora en adelante lo único que ambos podían hacer era prepararse para enfrentar los desafíos que vendrán.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas y Desvaríos: <strong>Hola a todos, esperando que pasen unas buenas Pascuas/Semana Santa, sin importar o no que tengan vacaciones, no, se me olvido nada, por esta ocasión lamento informar que no habrá capitulo de "Se necesitan dos", lo siento pero quise sacar este capítulo antes. En el capitulo anterior se quedaron fuera varias cosas, para no extender demasiado el capitulo, por lo que partiendo de ese material es que llega este capítulo.

Como lo había anticipado este contuvo acción y la primera gran batalla del relato, así que extendí la parte donde se muestran las consecuencias de las mismas en ambos bandos, me siento particularmente orgulloso con el Karl Ríber que escribí, siempre he creído que él y Lynn Kyle (aunque este último, en menor medida y jamás dejara de ser un imbécil) ha sido tratados algo injustamente por los fans, el punto que ambos hacen hincapié es uno que fue desaprovechado en la serie original, pero bueno que se la va a hacer.

Prometo que la siguiente actualización contendrá ambas historias y con algo de suerte podrá ser a comienzos del próximo mes, antes de irme, de nuevo agradezco el tiempo que se tomaron en leer, así como los reviews que dejen, de nuevo invitándolos a expresar su impresión con lo que se lleva hasta ahora. Una cosa más:

*Todas las medallas existen en la vida real, algunas son más conocidas que otras

**En el caso de los honores y condecoraciones Británicas, todas son entregadas en 2 periodos durante Año Nuevo y durante el cumpleaños del Monarca actual, en este caso la Reina Elizabeth II, con motivo de la lista de Honores, aunque en la práctica la mayoría de las entregas ocurren entre junio y julio.

Bien ahora sí me despido.

ATTE

FER82


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Salvo los OCs de este autor y aquellos generosamente prestados por sus respectivos creadores…Robotech todos sus personajes, vehículos, etc., derechos reservados propiedad de Harmony Gold, relato sin fines de lucro.

Aviso: Gracias a Cat por la beta de esta historia. Capitulo con contenido variado en su mayoría, no demasiado gráfico, con terminología técnica que puede cansar a más de uno, transcurre entre los años 2008-2011. Leerlo o no depende de cada uno.

**Sinopsis: UA...Las piezas comienzan a acomodarse, los jugadores a mostrarse, pero la estrategia permanece difusa**

* * *

><p><strong>NIEBLA DE GUERRA<strong>

**Capitulo 4: El bosque mas allá de los arboles**

Cosmódromo de Baikonur, Provincia de Tyuratam, Kazajistán (ESBIN) 2008

El clima es el adecuado, hay cielo despejado, vientos moderados y gran visibilidad, para el lanzamiento de hoy que se efectuara en pocos minutos, para Lazlo Zand se trata del último paso en un camino que le ha costado casi 8 años de su vida, pero cuando observa a los técnicos de la torre de control del sitio LC-31 revisar por última vez el estado de la lanzadera Angara 7, sabe que ha valido cada instante que le ha dedicado a su misión.

-Tiempo de Lanzamiento T menos 15 minutos, iniciar revisión final de la lista de sistemas…- el jefe de la torre de control instruye a su personal

-¿Navegación?-

-Lista…-

-¿Proposición?-

-Lista-

-¿Plataforma?

-Despejada-

Mientras el personal de la recién creada Agencia Espacial Internacional Independiente, prosigue con sus revisiones, el científico apenas puede disimular su orgullo al contemplar a través de sus binoculares al vehículo espacial que lleva en su interior el testimonio más grande se su ingenio, porque antes de ser un esfuerzo de muchos, fue la idea de un solo hombre, fue su idea. Los políticos pueden tratar de quedarse con el crédito pero fue quien ideo el proyecto SSD y algún día el mundo contemplara y admirara su genio.

-Debo admitir Dr. Zand, que por mucho tiempo tuve mis dudas sobre si este proyecto podría llegar a realizarse…- la voz del recién nombrado Jefe del Estado Mayor para la Defensa del ESBIN, General Leonid Dolza interrumpe brevemente los pensamientos de Zand.

-General Dolza…lo entiendo como todas las grandes tareas a lo largo de la historia los desafíos eran considerables y sin embargo trabajamos muy duro para resolverlos…- trata de no escupir entre sus dientes al momento de decir esas palabras -…el merito fue de todos-

Pero Dolza reconoce la expresión de fastidio disimulado y corrección política del buen Dr., después de todo el mismo se ha sentido de esa manera últimamente, a pesar de ser el militar de mayor grado en el ESBIN y responsable de la conducción estratégica de sus fuerzas, la jerarquía política del Bloque últimamente pareciera tratar de disminuir el tiempo que disponen para él, tal vez producto de su participación en la planeación de Tartarus, pero de ser ese el caso simplemente no lo hubieran ascendido al cargo que ostenta hoy.

-¿Entonces debo suponer que el presidente y el consejo pleno del ESBIN se encuentran entusiasmados por el inicio del proyecto?-

-Por supuesto Dr. Zand después de todo nos costó una cantidad considerable de recursos tanto materiales como de investigación y económicos estar a la vanguardia de la carrera espacial, gracias a usted y a su equipo…- Agrega Piotr Melkinovitch quien ha entrado en la sala de control junto con una comitiva de jefes de estado del ESBIN

-Señor Presidente…- Zand y Dolza saludan a los políticos mientras estos se disponen a tomar sus asientos para observar el lanzamiento.

-Atención control de misión secuencia de despegue en 15…14…13…- mientras el jefe de misión hace la cuenta regresiva Lazlo Zand observa como los rostros de los presentes van desde el orgullo y la satisfacción, pasando por el nerviosismo y la ansiedad, hasta la indiferencia, el Proyecto SSD es la iniciativa tecnológica mas importante para el ESBIN, supone tomar la delantera en el área de tecnología espacial, para proteger a los países del Bloque y mantener la independencia de los mismos, es lo que el científico Ruso se ha dicho por años.

-…3…2…1…¡Lanzamiento!-

El cohete toma vuelo dejando atrás su estela de humo y fuego separándose de la Tierra, colocara su carga la primera sección de 5 que conforman la primera de al menos 15 estaciones de Monitoreo y Defensa contra Objetos Estelares, ese es su nombre y propósito oficiales, en la práctica se trata del primer sistema de armamento orbital de la historia, uno que gracias a Zand puede ser usado contra la superficie terrestre.

El rostro de Dolza esta extasiado, por fin puede decirse que están en camino en conseguir la ventaja estratégica en contra del UEG, falta mucho obviamente, la mayoría de los ejércitos de los miembros del ESBIN aún basan sus fuerzas en el número que por si mismo posee cierta calidad, que en armamento de punta y soldados bien entrenados, pero todo llegara a su debido tiempo,

_-Perfecto, un paso más cerca, todo está marchando como se debe, tal vez no a la velocidad deseada, pero cumpliremos la meta-_ la sonrisa que comienza a dibujarse en el General Dolza, le produce escalofríos a Zand, que por primera vez comienza a entender los alcances de su decisión.

* * *

><p>125km al este del Lago Mackay, Distrito de Mackenzie, Territorios del Noroeste, Canadá<p>

El equipo de construcción trabaja a marchas forzadas están atrasados en el itinerario y ellos lo saben, por lo que la maquinaria no cesa de mover la tierra, derribar arboles y moldear el paisaje, todo bajo la atenta mirada de un pequeño grupo de personas que observan a lo lejos.

La tarea para la que fueron contratados más de 300 personas, trasladadas en medio de la nada y con la expresa misión de sentar los cimientos para un futuro complejo industrial en la tundra canadiense no estaba del todo clara para los sujetos que aceptaron formar parte de la misma, pero de nuevo nadie les había obligado a firmar el contrato que les obligaba a mantenerse en ese lugar por los próximos 8 meses hasta la futura temporada invernal.

-¿Quiénes dijiste que eran esos sujetos?-

-Trajeados venidos de los cuarteles generales, están hablando con los encargados de la construcción…-

-Hmmh…así que probablemente despidan a Lee…me alegro-

-No lo sé Pete, si lo despiden no quiero imaginar a quien pondrán en su lugar-

-Quien sea no podrá hacerlo peor que el viejo Leeroy, digo a quien carajos se le ocurre construir una planta de investigación en medio de la nada, estamos a 2hrs del pueblo más cercano…-

-Oye te pagan para usar esa pala, no para quejarte- Su capataz los llama a que reanuden la limpieza de su área asignada.

Mientras que a lo lejos el grupo recién llegado informa de cambios de última hora en los planos del complejo, a los jefe del sitio. Entre los visitantes hay uno que permanece al margen de la conversación pero que aún así no pierde el hilo de nada de lo que ocurre a su alrededor

-La nueva pista deberá medir 2.5km de largo por 110mt de ancho seguirá ubicada al norte del complejo, mientras que el Helipuerto…-

-En efecto en lugar de 4 niveles serán ahora 6 niveles subterráneos, considere además en espacio para dos elevadores de carga industrial en los fosos…-

Sin decir nada y simplemente limitándose a observar a sus asistentes manejar a unos contrariados trabajadores, B.D. Andrews contempla el lugar donde se desarrollara la siguiente fase del plan que él y otros con sus mismos objetivos esperan sea el despertar para los políticos y habitantes del UEG. Los Balcanes habían sido una ruda llamada de atención, una que había sido ignorada por mucho, que sin embargo cuando ocurrió, los políticos decidieron pactar con el ESBIN un cese de hostiles y regresar a el status quo, imperante en la zona, en lugar de comprometerse decididamente con los interés de las naciones que representan.

Esa había sido para él la gota que derramo el vaso, ahora era el tiempo de hacer algo para evitar que el entreguismo y derrotismo que hacia presa en muchos de los dirigentes del UEG, la puesta en marcha del proyecto SSD hace semanas atrás por parte del ESBIN solo había reafirmado esta convicción.

_-Aun nos queda tiempo es solo cuestión de lograr conseguir y colocar las piezas adecuadas, en el momento indicado…-_

-¿Se dan cuenta de lo que están pidiendo?…que implementar todas estas modificaciones añadirá otros 6 meses más a la fecha programada de entrega…- exclama finalmente Leeroy Framton un viejo supervisor e ingeniero que ha vivido de construir edificios por más de 35 años -…con estos nuevos cambios tendremos que ajustar el cronograma nuevamente, tendremos el invierno con heladas y nevadas, la tierra se volverá dura si tenemos suerte y cuando los deshielos…-

-¡Damas, Caballeros es suficiente!...- Andrews se decides por fin a hablar -…tiene razón Framton, lo que se está pidiendo es algo en extremo difícil lo sabemos, pero su compañía ya firmo su contrato y recibió sus primeros cheques, ahora me va a decir que no se puede…- la expresión tranquila del magnate contrastaba con el tono de intimidación que el capataz distingue en su voz.

-Lo que está pidiendo no es razonable señor Andrews…-

-Hmmh…si ese es el caso… están despedidos…- revira como si nada -Cassie-

-¿Si señor?- su asistente réplica al momento de tomar su PDA y prepararse para las instrucciones de su jefe

-Contacta a la división canadiense, necesitamos una nueva compañía para que tomen el contrato- comienza a dirigirse a uno de los helicópteros que trajo a su comitiva

-¡No es un asunto de incapacidad, señor Andrews, hay problemas que no se resuelven simplemente arrojando dinero!- un molesto Framton le contesta a su ahora ex patrón

-¡En eso se equivoca Leeroy…- Andrews gira sobre sus pasos y encara al hombre que ha osado cuestionar sus decisiones -Claro que se trata de un asunto de capacidad…usted y su equipo son incapaces de cumplir con las condiciones del contrato que ya firmaron, por lo que ahora debo encontrar de encontrar a alguien que si sea capaz de hacerlo…lo que usted no parece entender es que para mí no se trata de un asunto trivial, por el contrario este lugar es de importancia vital para AJAX corp y el futuro del UEG, por lo tanto usare cada recurso y herramienta a mi disposición para lograr mi cometido…¿Le ha quedado claro?- Andrews despide una mirada fría pero deja a los presentes con la sensación de que podría desollarlos vivos si se lo propusiera.

-Mensaje recibido señor…-

-Bien…tienen 24hrs para desalojar el sitio- Andrews se dirige nuevamente al helicóptero, mientras lo hace llama de nuevo a su asistente, quien estaba ocupada con la división canadiense.

-Cassie..-

-Señor…-

-Qué ni Framton o su compañía vuelvan a ganar algún contrato en este país…- dice mientras sube al helicóptero

-Así se hará señor-

Antes de despegar recibe una señal de su tripulación, hay una llamada en espera, al revisarla por su sistema de seguridad nota que se trata de una línea segura y encriptada, con lo que el buen humor regresa lentamente a él.

-Soy yo dime que tienes buenas noticias…-

-Lo conseguimos, los planos, la maquinaria y los materiales de la cubierta RAM*…todo estará listo en 4 meses…- es la respuesta de una voz que emplea un distorsionador digital al hablar para preservar su anonimato

-Perfecto al menos por esa parte, sabíamos que podíamos contar contigo-

-¿Cómo va el nido?-

-Hay algunos inconvenientes con la locación pero los resolveré esta semana…estaremos algo apretados en el cronograma, pero creo que podremos instalar la línea de ensamblaje en este año…necesitaremos el complemento humano- Andrews observa al tiempo que nota como su asistente sube al helicóptero.

-Me encargare de eso no te preocupes aunque se llevara su tiempo, ¿Alguna palabra del resto de nuestros socios silenciosos?-

-Siguen en silencio…lo cual es bueno, pero no te confíes pueden estarnos vigilando yo lo haría, aún no es el momento de actuar, deberemos ser pacientes-

-Buscaré a los candidatos idóneos, tal vez tenga una lista en algunos meses-

-Enterado, seguiremos en contacto, por los canales habituales- Andrews corta la llamada mientras observa desde el aire la obra en construcción. Una leve sonrisa regresa a él al menos una parte del plan está trabajando como se debe.

-Dentro de poco Ghost será una realidad- dice más para sí mismo que para que alguien lo escuchara

-¿Señor Adrews?-

-Dime Cassie-

-Los cuarteles de la división al parecer ya tienen un reemplazo- la joven entrega su teléfono satelital

-Gracias…-

Antes de contestar observa por unos momentos el horizonte, recordando a su padre, nunca fue un sujeto de grandes ambiciones o méritos en la vida, tal vez fue por ello que a medida en que él crecía se fueron separando, B.D. no había nacido para ser un pez pequeño en un estanque pequeño y eso chocaba con la filosofía de vida de Tim Andrews, sin embargo a pesar de eso él le enseño el valor de la constancia, la dedicación y la perseverancia a la hora de perseguir sus objetivos y eso era algo por lo que siempre le estará agradecido, así solo fuera un poco.

* * *

><p>Área de descanso del Zoológico de Miami, Miami, Florida, E.U.A.<p>

Las manos le sudaban, las piernas le dolían, su cuerpo se sentía pesado, pero sobretodo cansado y los oídos le zumbaban producto de la diferencia de alturas a las que estuvo recién expuesto, pero nada de eso importaba por el momento, lo único que lo hacía era la pequeña figura que daba de gritos y risas en el columpio frente a él.

-¡Más fuerte papa!-

-No, Jhonny puede ser peligroso sino te sujetas bien- contesta él mientras vuelve a impulsar el columpio

-¡Por favor!- el niño trata de convencer a su papa, pero este sabe lo hiperactivo que puede ser su hijo y decide trazar una línea que le evite problemas con su ex esposa.

-Lo siento hijo pero esta vez no…- Jhonny solo puede hacer un puchero cuando escucha la negativa de su padre pero se le pasa rápido

Para Jonhatan Wolf, el ver a su pequeño de cinco años sonreír mientras juega en el columpio con él, bajo el abrigo de un acogedor sol, era motivo más que suficiente para soportar el cansancio y en especial el dolor físico producto de unas heridas que aún estaban sanando, cortesía de la última cacería en contra del GLA esta vez en las Filipinas hará cosa de un mes, en esa oportunidad su unidad junto con los militares filipinos rastrearon varios centros de entrenamiento en las selvas de la Isla de Mindanao, que eran responsables del incremento de las actividades del grupo terrorista en la región habiéndose podido comprobar la participación de sus "estudiantes" en atentados en Malasia, Indonesia, Taiwan, Vietnam e incluso llegando a ser detectados en lugares tan lejanos como Corea del Sur, Yemen y los propios E.U.A.

-¡Papi! ¡Mira sin manos!- el niño suelta por unos momentos las cadenas de su columpio antes de impulsarse

-¡No Jhonny sujétate!- alcanza a decir, pero ya es tarde el pequeño sale disparado del vehículo cayendo boca abajo al piso cubierto de arena a poco de ahí.

-Mhmmp…Mhmmp…- Jhonny lucha por contener las lágrimas producidas por el dolor, pero no puede y al final suelta el llanto.

-¡Ya campeón!, no paso nada…vamos pequeñín…- trata de consolar a su hijo -por eso fue que te dije que no te soltaras, porque te podías lastimar…- limpia el rostro con su pañuelo y sacude de las ropas del chico, lo carga para llevarlo a una de las bancas del parque donde puede arreglarlo y limpiarlo con tranquilidad.

-¡Pero me duele papito!-

-Claro que te duele, pero fue un accidente debido a tu descuido…y al mío- lo último lo dice entre dientes

-Lo siento, no le diré nada a mama para que no te metas en problemas…-

-¿Qué te he dicho sobre mentir jovencito?-

-Los niños buenos siempre deben de decir la verdad…- recita Jhonny

-Por supuesto, siempre debes decir la verdad, aunque en ocasiones debes aprender a mantenerte callado y dejar que otras personas hablen y arreglen los problemas-

-¿Cómo ahora papa?-

-Como ahora campeón, yo me ocupare de tu mama cuando ella llegue a buscarte ¿de acuerdo?-

-Está bien papa-

-Perfecto, te parece si vamos por unos refrescos, porque yo tengo mucha sed- exagera el tono y saca su lengua lo que hace que su hijo sonría y lo tome de la mano.

A pesar de cómo terminaron las cosas con Linda, debe reconocer que con todo y que ella se haya mudado de vuelta a Florida donde vive su familia, su ex esposa ha sido particularmente cooperativa en lo que respecta al permitirle la convivencia con su hijo sin ofrecer grandes obstáculos, tampoco se queja de asuntos como la manutención y pensión para el pequeño Jhonny merced de su carrera como diseñadora gráfica, aunque de vez en cuando se queja con él sobre lo desconsiderado que es John en hablar a su casa en horas de la noche para charlar con hijo, un error que ha cometido en varias ocasiones al no hacer un buen cálculo de la diferencia horaria entre Florida y donde sea que se encuentre asignado o desplegado.

-Una Petite Cola papa- pide el niño al llegar a la máquina expendedora

-Serán dos entonces…- introduce las monedas y aprieta el botón para obtener las bebidas - esto sí no se lo digamos a tu madre- Wolf habla en un tono casi conspirativo que le gana la sonrisa cómplice de su hijo

-Mama tiene un novio papa- el comentario despreocupado del pequeño dejo helado a Jonhatan

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo se llama?-

-Nate algo…creo que mama le hizo un trabajo, pero él siguió regresando hasta que mama acordó a salir con él- contesta mientras bebe su refresco

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo?-

-1,2…4 meses…creo- contesta su hijo usando sus dedos para ayudarse -…mama nunca había salido con otra persona que no fueran mis tíos o tías…- ese último comentario devuelve un poco la tranquilidad al hombre

La verdad es poco lo que puede hacer, si su esposa ha decidido continuar con su vida él no tiene manera de evitarlo, eso solo significa que prestara la debida atención a lo que haga su esposa de ahora en adelante, cualquier nueva relación de su ex impactara en el desarrollo de su hijo, así que tendrá que hablar con ella de una forma que se sienta natural y no forzada.

Es duro reconocer que después de todo ella tenía razón en pedir el divorcio, la convivencia entre ellos se hacía cada vez más difícil, el amor y cariño que se llegaron a tener, se extinguió merced de las constantes peleas motivadas por sus largas ausencias, recuerda como en su primera conversación después de que él regresara del medio oriente, se encontró con que ella ya tenía avanzado los trámites del divorcio, como le había dicho que no se tratará de que no fuera un buen padre, que definitivamente lo era, sino que se tratara de que no era un buen esposo, que a pesar de sus esfuerzos nunca lo sería al menos no mientras pusiera por delante su carrera en el ejercito. Debe agradecer además el hecho que a pesar de haberse mudado, ella no pidió la custodia total del pequeño sino que acordó un régimen parcial de visitas con él.

-BUM, BUM, BUM-

La sangre por un momento se le congela lo mismo que el tiempo, por reflejo revisa sus alrededores para identificar la fuente de los disparos mientras busca su pistola que tradicionalmente lleva oculta atrás y debajo de su chaqueta o camisa, solo para maldecir mentalmente al recordar que la ha dejado en el hotel.

-¡Papa…me estas apretando!-

La voz de su hijo interrumpe sus acciones y descubre que lo tiene abrazado de manera muy fuerte frente a él y que hay algunas personas mirándolo con curiosidad, para su vergüenza descubre que los "disparos" son en realidad parte de un documental sobre la cacería que se exhibe en una de las pantallas de la zona de descanso.

-Uhmm, si claro ya lo sabía…solo probaba tus reflejos…-

-Ok papa- Jhonny no se escucha muy convencido

-Tampoco le digamos esto a tu madre…de acuerdo hijo-

-Está bien…ahora quiero ver los flamencos…-

-Bien vamos a ver los flamencos- la expresión de Wolf es una de alivio, pero lo que acaba de pasar le preocupa sobre manera

Agradece mentalmente que Linda no hubiera presenciado el incidente, desgraciadamente para él cada vez más le cuesta más trabajo dejar su "modo de combate" en apagado, el estrés de los despliegues continuos está cobrando su cuota en él, ahora que tiene un hogar vacio, ha tratado de llenar ese hueco con cuanta actividad recreativa ha podido, desde los deportes, pasar tiempo en el gimnasio o campo de tiro, o enredarse con cuanta mujer se le cruce en el camino, pero poco a poco esos remedios comienzan a perder su efectividad.

_-Tal vez Linda tenga razón y ya sea hora del retiro…¿a quién tratas de engañar Wolf? No sabes hacer otra cosa y no hay modo de que puedas retirarte…no ahora que tú y tu equipo son el 911 cuando su sucede una crisis…como cuando volaron ese submarino ruso en Siria justo después de Cerberus…¡Mierda deja de discutir contigo mismo o creerán que estás loco!...pues poco te falta- _su cabeza es un caos y eso solo preocupa más al pobre soldado.

* * *

><p>Lejeune Hall, Academia naval de los E.U.A., Annapolis, Maryland, E.U.A.<p>

Hay un pequeño grupo reunido alrededor de uno de los rings instalados en el gimnasio, observan como la "sesión de entrenamiento" sube paulatinamente de intensidad entre los dos participantes tanto que se ha contagiado al público presente, las porras y burlas a favor o en contra de alguno de ellos solo añaden más leña al fuego.

-¡Vamos niño bonito lo estás haciendo muy fácil ¿sabes?...- dice por un momento su rival vestido de short y camiseta roja -…te ayudare…aquí, prometo que no me moveré…- le indica con su mano derecha el mentón.

Es una trampa, sabe que se moverá en el último momento, pero aún así la posibilidad de hacer que se calle es demasiado tentadora para Scott Bernard que sin dudarlo lanza una combinación de cruzados de izquierda y derecha, solo para que su rival los esquive fácilmente.

-¡Muy lento!... te mostraré como se hace…- acto seguido el sujeto de rojo coloca una buena de combinación de golpes en su zona baja para rematar con un jab de derecha en pleno rostro de Scott -…ves las combinaciones se llaman así porque intercalas golpes de diversos tipos…- completa su enunciado con otra combinación de jabs y un uppercut que lo hubieran mandado al suelo si no fuera porque la campanada que indica el término del round ha sonado.

Mientras cada uno regresa a su esquina el luchador de rojo alza la mano para animar el público lo que provoca silbidos y una pequeña ovación añadiendo humillación para Scott que se sabe abajo en los puntos en una pelea pactada a 10 asaltos.

-Maldito presumido, quien viera a ese enano no pensaría que fuera tan bueno…- se lamenta al llegar a su esquina

-Te lo dije Bernard, pero me escuchaste, no…el enano es bueno en esto, tanto que ya derroto a todos los demás en su división, incluyendo a los superiores- su asistente un joven afro americano bastante grande le ofrece un poco de agua y le talla los músculos

-¡Ya lo sé Vince! Estuve ahí lo recuerdas- reclama fastidiado a su asistente

-No pareciera…además fue tú idea, ganarle al campeón de la división ligera y hacer puntos con, la chica de tus sueños- el sarcasmo fluye en su voz

-Suficiente Grant ya entendí…- la frustración es evidente él pero su curiosidad es más grande por unos momentos -¿Cómo esta ella?-

Pero Vince Grant solo le señala a la esquina de su rival donde la ve…riéndose con el idiota de rojo, parecen bastante animados, lo que solo contribuye a su desesperación.

-Le voy a dar una lección a ese grandísimo…-

-El que se enoja pierde, suele decir mi abuela-

-¡Cállate Vince!-

-No digas que no te lo advertí- contesta resignado

La campana que anuncia el siguiente asalto suena y ambos contendientes parecen dispuestos a finalizar lo que empezó como un simple acto de solidaridad y apoyo entre compañeros, parecía haberse convertido en algo más, Scott impulsado por la furia de saberse superado por su rival además de verlo con la chica que le gustaba se había ido al frente y logrado conectar varios buenos golpes.

-¡Bien Bernard! parece que lo entendiste finalmente- se sacude la cabeza cortesía del cruzado que le conecto Scott -…pero te falta- dos jabs y un cruzado dan de lleno en el luchador de azul

-¿Alguna vez te han dicho lo exasperante que eres?- falla los siguientes golpes

-Todo el tiempo, mi papa, mi hermano…las chicas con las que he salido, aunque a ellas parece gustarles- se mueve de un lado a otro

-Si claro…-

-Mira a Marlene…- voltea levemente su rostro para que Scott vea a la chica de cabello largo y ojos negros, una compañera de 2do. año como ellos que parece no perder detalle de la pelea, además de poseer una sonrisa algo tímida al mirar a ambos -…ya conseguí una cita para él fin de semana-

Algo animal simplemente se apodero de ambos, intercambian golpe por golpe hasta que llego el momento de terminar con la pelea, en cual cada uno pareciera leer la mente del otro, preparado sus mejores golpes es Scott quien pega primero cortesía de un golpe volado, pero su oponente contesto con un upper directo en el mentón…ambos caen pesadamente en el suelo y el referee determina que ninguno de los 2 puede continuar.

-El viernes a las 20:00hrs prepárate Bernard…- dice con la respiración agitada mientras trata de incorporarse-

-¿Para qué?- Scott se encuentra fatigado pero intrigado

-¿Cómo que para qué? para tú cita Scott…- Rick Hunter mira a su compañero, amigo y rival Scott Bernard con su cara totalmente confundida y decide que debe explicar las cosas a su semiinconsciente camarada -Le pregunte a Marlene si tenía planes para el fin de semana, ella dijo que no, le dije que Vince, tú y yo pensábamos visitar D.C. para el juego de baloncesto del sábado, a ella le gusta sabes y le pregunte que si quería venir…ella dijo que sí- Rick, Scott y Vince se dirigen a los vestidores las clases de la tarde están por comenzar y necesitan arreglarse.

-…- Bernard solo medita el contenido de las palabras de Rick

-Mierda…te golpee más fuerte de lo que quería, ok, le dije que esta pelea era para ayudarme a prepararme para el torneo amateur y que tú te ofreciste para ser mi sparring…a pesar de no ser particularmente bueno…a ella le encanto eso de que ayudas a tus amigos aun si incluye recibir algunos golpes…-

-¿En serio? Rick hiciste eso por mí…no sé qué decir- por unos momentos mira hacia atrás y descubre a la chica dándole un tímido saludo antes de retirarse del lugar.

-Un gracias sería un buen comienzo- Vince se une a la conversación

-Antes de que me des las gracias hay una condición Vince…-

-¿Cuál condición? Y ¿Por qué me metes en sus problemas Rick?-

-Ella dijo que traería una amiga, así que ofrecí a nuestro gigantón amigo para que sea la pareja de la chica por la noche…-

-¡Hey…yo no soy una pieza de cambio! ¿Por qué no te ofreciste tú?-

-Primera regla Hunter no jodas, donde trabajes…por eso no he salido con alguna de nuestras queridas compañeras de clase, estudios o enlistadas que trabajan por aquí…quiero iniciar mi carrera libre de estrés-

-Seguro…por eso solo escoges camareras o esa bartender de Baltimore…¿Cómo se llamaba Scott?- increpa el moreno

-Geenie, Kelly…uhmm-

- Jessica Fisher, Jessie…y fue agradable los 15 minutos que duro- replica Rick

-15 minutos eso es todo record…- responde Vince

-Para el señor "no jodo, donde trabajo" sí-

Las risas acompañan al trío por algunos momentos, de alguna manera los tres jóvenes se han acercado bastante, durante su estancia en la academia, pero pronto eso cambiara dado que ninguno de los tres estaría en Annapolis al terminar el año. Gracias a la expansión en las fuerzas armadas de los E.U.A para atender sus compromisos alrededor del mundo.

La necesidad de contar con personal calificado se ha vuelto indispensable por lo que las academias militares adaptaron un nuevo modelo de periodos cuatrimestrales con una duración total de 3 y medio años en lugar de los respectivos 4 o hasta 5 años para los oficiales médicos, los estudiantes pasan 2 y medio años atendiendo sus cursos generales para después desplazarse a las escuelas finales según su especialidad, es un cronograma agotador para muchos, pero el periodo tras el cual se cuenta con oficiales menores debidamente capacitados ha disminuido.

-¿Vince ya recibiste aviso sobre tú destino o todavía?- pregunta Rick

-Nop, aparentemente no saben dónde ponerme- contesta con una mueca de fastidio, a pesar de ser el mayor del grupo y de haber estudiado 3 años ingeniería naval en una universidad civil, la Marina aún no sabía si aceptar su opción como oficial ingeniero en sistemas navales, o hacerlo un oficial de línea. Eso mantiene algo frustrado al joven de color, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que se trata de un miembro de algún equipo de baloncesto o football profesional y no uno de los estudiantes más inteligentes de su generación

-Qué cosas…yo espero la notificación de la escuela de vuelo…- comenta Rick mientras abre la regadera, de los tres es quien tiene mejor suerte, ser hijo y hermano de héroes de guerra le abrió varias puertas a Rick, a pesar de no ser particularmente bueno en materias como Derecho Marino o Ciencias Sociales, sus buenas notas en materias como algebra y física, cortesía de sus años como piloto y mecánico, le han ayudado a salir adelante, sin mencionar su aptitud para los deportes.

-¿Y qué hay de ti Scott?...¿Scott?-

Su amigo aún reprime su aliento señal de molestia y frustración, la historia de cómo Scott Bernard se unió a la Armada es diferente a la de sus amigos y a la vez muy familiar, comenzó hace 5 años durante los ataques del GLA en los túneles de Nueva York…su hermano Adam y su prometida Sally estuvieron entre las víctimas, a pesar de que los responsables directos de su muerte hace tiempo están en custodia y algunos tres metros bajo tierra cortesía de una inyección letal, el deseo de retribución no ceso en el joven nativo de Nueva York y contra los deseos de sus padres se enlisto en la Armada.

_-"Los Bernard luchamos desde las alturas, tomamos decisiones difíciles no nos mezclamos en cosas mundanas"- declaro William Bernard a su hijo sin siquiera levantar la mirada de su periódico._

_El comedor de la mansión Bernard cayó en un tenso silencio, su madre al parecer seguía distraída con su desayuno, mientras que su padre seguía ocupado revisando la sección política del periódico. Los Bernard habían llegado de Irlanda en un pequeño velero a principios de los 1800 comenzando como simples empleados de construcción, ahora dirigían un conglomerado de compañías dedicadas a desarrollar herramientas tecnológicas para usos civil y militar alrededor del mundo, del mundo del lado del UEG claro estaba, la casona ubicada en el Upper East Side de Manhattan servía tanto como su hogar, como una muestra del éxito obtenido, había sido erigida por su tatarabuelo a finales del siglo XIX, por desgracia esa mentalidad había sido malinterpretada por varias generaciones de sus sucesores._

_-Papá…sé que no quieres escucharlo, pero de verdad quiero enlistarme, el GLA es una amenaza para nosotros no puedes darle la espalda, al contrario deberías usar tus recursos e influencia para ayudar…-_

_-¡Scott suficiente jovencito, lo que le paso a tú hermano fue un desafortunado accidente…nada más!- El joven no puede creer que sus padres se mantengan en un estado de negación, desde que su hermano falleció hace 3 años, se han encerrado en una burbuja que no permite la entrada de la realidad, lo único en que parecen acordar es en cuidar de la empresa familiar y en…_

_-Lo que tú debes hacer Scott es dedicarte a tus estudios, entrar a una buena universidad, graduarte, prepararte para dirigir la compañía y después buscar a una compañera idónea para casarte…- su madre sigue concentrada en su desayuno, orgánico en su totalidad -…deja que sean otros los que hagan esas otras…tareas, no son propias de un Bernard, hijo, tú hermano lo entendía…-_

_Scott solo baja y menea la cabeza, cada vez es más difícil comunicarse con sus padres y para variar se equivocaban con su hermano, Adam tenía planes de transformar la compañía de su padre, no dejarían de ser una compañía dedicada al desarrollo de tecnologías, su hermano quería enfocarlas al desarrollo de mejores herramientas de diagnóstico médico, construcción de prótesis, investigación de nuevos materiales…_

_Adam no era el típico niño ricachón que sus padres creían que era, el había sido voluntario en el ejército de salvación, colaborando en los diferentes refugios de la beneficencia, campañas para recolectar fondos y levantar la consciencia sobre enfermedades y crisis humanitarias en África, activista político en contra de las medidas represivas del ESBIN, fue en uno de esos actos que conoció a Sally Epps hija de un entonces Congresista._

_Adam y Sally hicieron click desde un principio, comenzaron como amigos y después se hicieron novios, a Scott le gustaba Sally, era una chica sencilla, centrada y sobretodo amable, ambos eran perfectos el uno para el otro. Hubieran sido felices de no ser por esos malditos atentados._

-¿Scott estas con nosotros amigo?- sale de sus recuerdos al notar de la mirada de sus amigos

-Lo siento chicos…por unos momentos me fui a otra parte-

Tanto Rick y Vince que conocen de manera general la historia de su amigo, guardan silencio por algunos momentos, hasta que terminan de ducharse y vestirse para ir a clases, caminando por el pasillo Rick trata de mantener ligera la conversación pero Scott, solo piensa en lo que hará si su solicitud no se aprueba…

_-Podría intentar en el ejercito…incluso tratar de enrolarme en alguna de las agencias de inteligencia- _la idea no le agrada del todo prefiere servir en la milicia, ocupado como estaba no se da cuenta de que han llegado al salón para su clase de desarrollo profesional.

-Disculpen ¿quién de ustedes es el cadete Scott Bernard?- un suboficial de origen asiático vestido de camisa manga larga y pantalones negro llama la atención del trío.

-Yo soy…¿Hay algún problema suboficial?- dice al reconocer que no se trata de un miembro del personal habitual de esa sección de la academia.

-Ninguno del que se me haya informado cadete, solo se me ordeno escoltarlo hacia una de las salas de conferencia del recinto-

-Supongo que mi ausencia fue explicada al profesor-

-Lo fue cadete…ahora si me sigue- el suboficial hace una seña para que lo acompañe

-Bueno chicos los veo luego-

-Suerte Scott- es la respuesta de Rick

Scott solo mueve la mano en señal de aceptación y procede a acompañar al suboficial por los pasillos del Luce Hall hasta una de las salas de estudio usadas por los estudiantes, una que tenia a dos suboficiales vigilando su entrada, sin más el enlistado le indico que abriera la puerta y pasara que ya lo estaban esperando. Apenas cruzo la puerta un hombre que estaba de espaldas y con uniforme negro se apresura a preguntarle.

-¿Nombre?-

-Scott Bernard, señor- nota como en las sillas hay 15 cadetes como él, a algunos los conoce a otros no, además a un enlistado sentado en una de las sillas de la habitación, con una pila de expedientes en su piernas que está buscando algo hasta que lo encuentra y lo pasa al hombre de espaldas a él que le da una mirada rápida

_-Mi expediente de seguro- _el hombre súbitamente voltea para revelar las insignias de un Teniente Comandante.

-Buenas tardes caballeros, soy el Teniente Comandante David Marcinko, esos son el Teniente 1ero. Albert Thomas y el Suboficial jefe Lucas Vázquez…- señala a sus acompañantes, que mueven sus cabezas ligeramente para corresponder los saludos que Scott y el resto de sus compañeros les dan.

-…Seguramente se preguntan que están haciendo aquí, así que no perderé el tiempo…todos ustedes han pedido unirse a programas…poco comunes en la USN…estamos aquí para evaluar si ustedes son los sujetos que estamos buscando o no- habla con voz determinada, propia de un militar que ha visto la guerra de frente.

Para Scott, que disimula una pequeña sonrisa, se trata del siguiente paso en su camino para obtener retribución para su hermano y prometida.

_-Coronado*, cada día estás más cerca-_

* * *

><p>Muelles del Canal de Griboyedov, San Petersburgo, Rusia<p>

La noche es apacible, la temperatura es templada y casi no hay nubes que impidan contemplar las estrellas, las personas iban y venían disfrutando de la noche de otoño, ambas calles en los márgenes del pequeño canal estaban cuidadosamente decoradas e iluminadas sabedoras de su atractivo para los turistas por lo que daban la bienvenida a sus visitantes con su mejor cara, para la anciana figura enfundada en una sencilla gabardina gris con una bufanda de color pardo y su inseparable ushanka* de color negro ya bastante desgastada, a pesar de su bastón que le ayuda a superar su pequeña cojera en pierna izquierda y de las reumas producto de la edad, es agradable recorrer las calles de su ciudad natal en solitario sin más compañía que su fiel Piotr, un mastodonte a falta de mejor descripción, que lo sigue pasos atrás por si algún inconveniente le sucede camino a su reunión, aunque él viejo la conoció los primeros 55 años de su vida como Leningrado, su nombre de tiempos soviéticos.

San Petersburgo, se ha recuperado notablemente, la crisis económica y social producida por el colapso de la URSS, produjo un movimiento migratorio masivo de campesinos a la ciudad en busca de una mejor calidad de vida y de citadinos que se mudaban a otras partes, ahora era el hogar de casi 4 millones de personas, desgraciadamente gente en busca de un futuro mejor no era lo único que atrajo.

El crimen organizado sentó sus reales en la ciudad aprovechando los caóticos primeros años de la década de los 90s, traficantes de drogas, armas, personas, ladrones, desde simples carteristas hasta animales más complejos, criminales…extranjeros indeseables todos, aprovecharon el caos imperante y se expandieron como cáncer en todas las estructuras de la ciudad y del país, después vino Tanatos y la cosa se jodio aún más, pero por suerte la vieja forma rusa de hacer las cosas impero y una política de cero tolerancia se impuso hasta que el orden regreso a todo el país y con ello la tranquilidad de saber que las distintas _Bratvas_, la mafia rusa había regresado a esos oscuros lugares de donde nunca debió de haber salido en primer lugar.

Eso no significaba que se hubieran extinguido, en lo absoluto después de todo había oportunidades para hacer negocios con socios de reputación cuestionable, de manera más discreta claro está, porque si una cosa habían aprendido del capitalismo y de los decadentes imperialistas que lo comulgaban, era que siempre había que estar abierto a la innovación y a tener una fuente de ingresos extra, pensando en los días de su vejez.

Sin más se paro en frente del lugar en donde se efectuaría la reunión un edificio de cuatro pisos como los tantos que adornan ambos lados del canal, se acerca al elevador que está siendo vigilado por 3 hombres con sacos y pantalones diversos en el lobby, uno de ellos el líder al parecer hace una señal para que abran el elevador, el viejo entra y Piotr oprime el botón que los lleva al 4to piso.

Al salir observa como otro hombre los espera para llevarlos a una habitación especial ubicada al fondo del pasillo, solo él entra Piotr se queda afuera junto con el sujeto que los guío y otro más. En la habitación lo esperan tres personas todos hombres, dos sentados y uno de pie, hay una mesa circular, con computadoras conectadas lo mismo que una pantalla digital, sin perder el tiempo el hombre de pie le aparta el asiento al recién llegado

-¡Vaya por fin te unes!- una voz áspera perteneciente aún hombre bajo de estatura con bigote bien cuidado y entradas de calvicie abundante lo saluda.

-Uno pensaría que al ser este tú lugar de residencia, llegarías a tiempo para variar- el otro participante como él, posee una estatura más bien promedio, eso si su figura luce más cuidada que la de los otros dos.

-Solo son cinco minutos tarde…saben que no puedo caminar a la velocidad de ustedes- replica quitándose la gabardina, el ushanka y el bastón -…además por lo que puedo ver ya se pusieron cómodos- señala a los vasos de vodka que ya están en las manos de los otros dos mientras toma asiento

Sus compañeros no contestan en lugar de eso instruyen al asistente para que comience su presentación en la pantalla

El informe trata de los últimos eventos alrededor de la política mundial.

-…Podemos afirmar que el electorado británico siguió castigando al gobierno de Malarkey al no mantener su promesa de buscar a los responsables del incidente del _Sarah_, por lo que según nuestros pronósticos los laboristas obtendrán la mayoría del parlamento y de las legislaturas provinciales en el Reino Unido, mismo panorama en Francia donde la presidente Poulain perderá su reelección…-

-Era de esperarse a los ingleses no les sentó bien que hubieran sido los americanos los que destruyeran al _Boturu_, en especial por el hecho de que se encontrara en puerto…de nada les sirvió tratar de explicar que no poseían el poder humano suficiente y solo se limitaran a bombardear Albania y Serbia…- comenta el gordo de bigote

-Poulain es diferente, a ella se le combinaron las protestas por las reformas educativas con su apoyo a la propuesta de cese al fuego de Cassini, a los franceses les pareció que los dejaba como cobardes ante sus demás aliados…vaya cosa-

La propuesta Cassini, llamada así por el Ministro de Exteriores Italiano Roberto Cassini, quien la negocio, fue el tratado que puso fin a las hostilidades no declaradas en los Balcanes hace poco más de dos años, a cambio de permitir que los ataques contra el GLA continuaran, el UEG se comprometía a no continuar sus ataques, contra Albania, Serbia, en el caso de Montenegro se acordó un retiro de las tropas del ESBIN a cambio de la promesa de elecciones para instaurar un nuevo gobierno, que a la postre termino uniéndose al ESBIN.

Por el contrario el ESBIN, declararía públicamente su intención de no anexar Bosnia-Herzegovina, Croacia y Kosovo, lo último sentó particularmente mal al gobierno de Belgrado pero al final terminaron aceptando…el punto de discordia al momento de la negociación, fue una clausula en la que el ESBIN pretendía garantías para que no se persiguiera judicialmente al Capitán del _Boturu_ y a altos oficiales en el Estado Mayor de las Fuerzas Armadas por su papel en el hundimiento del Sarah y el ataque al Liverpool.

La historia oficial respalda por evidencia fabricada, era que el submarino había experimentado un fallo en su sistema de comunicación encriptada que había reproducido de manera incompleta un comunicado, donde se autorizaban ataques de oportunidad en contra de embarcaciones del UEG en donde se encontrara y siempre y cuando fuera posible, según la interpretación que dio el Capitán de la nave.

La clausula cuya existencia no pretendía ser de conocimiento público fue firmada como un anexo y fue impulsada por gente como la Directora Grhoskova y el General Voshenko para proteger la razón verdadera del ataque y mantener en secreto el contrabando de la batería de poder de las estaciones del proyecto SSD, sin embargo periodistas franceses descubrieron el contenido del anexo lo que suscito una serie de crisis políticas que llevaron a la dimisión de Thomas Malarkey como Primer Ministro y la propuesta de votos de censura en contra de los presidentes de los E.U.A y Francia por sus respectivos oponentes políticos en sus congresos nacionales.

-¿Dónde estamos con respecto a los americanos?- pregunta el viejo del bastón

-Son una incógnita en estos momentos, la sombra de Peter Decker fue lo que impulso a Wyatt Moran a su elección como presidente justo antes de la crisis de los Balcanes, incluso su decisión de ordenar el ataque contra el submarino en pleno territorio sirio, le consiguió oxigeno y capital para sobrevivir su moción de censura, lo que le dio cierto colchón político…pero la tensión de su relación con Latinoamérica, su indecisión con respecto a Taiwan y los crecientes recortes en el sector salud, mientras ha mantenido el nivel de gasto militar, no auguran que sobreviva las elecciones de noviembre próximo…-

Los tres ancianos se miran unos a otros contrariados por el último acontecimiento, un cambio en la presidencia de los E.U.A, alteraría los planes, mal que mal, Moran había sido un factor previsible y sobretodo predecible, un nuevo inquilino en la Casa Blanca requeriría de una mejor carnada que lo atrajera al tablero de juego.

-¿Quiénes son los prospectos?-

El asistente muestra una gráfica con nombre y fotos de los precandidatos a la nominación presidencial

-Herman Mackinney, Carl West, Jack Macek y Harlan J. Niven…Mackinney es actualmente el gobernador del estado de Tenesse y…- su asistente da los perfiles hechos a cada uno de los aspirantes a la nominación, todo lo que se conoce al momento de ellos, está en los archivos electrónicos que observan en las pantallas de sus respectivas computadoras. Después de terminar la presentación el asistente se va dejando solos a los tres ancianos.

-La situación en América requerirá cambios en el cronograma del plan…-

-No solo eso se deberán dedicar recursos adicionales para procurar una fuente de primer nivel alrededor de cada uno de ellos…-

-Sin mencionar que ya estamos retrasados en nuestros esfuerzos de infiltrar el círculo interno de Lang, seguimos sin saber la naturaleza exacta de "Punto de Alfiler" o del proyecto Macross y el programa de modernización de las fuerzas aéreas avanza a pasos lentos-

-Ataria del Sur está bajo intensa vigilancia, cuando haya una imagen más clara, la tendremos primero que nadie…en cuanto a lo último seguimos superándolos en número, solo los Chinos tienen cerca de 2,500 aviones en el teatro del Pacífico-

-Eso no me reconforta, yo soy quien tiene que lidiar con Dolza y su racismo contra nuestros socios orientales…¡el hombre es un imbécil!-

-Quiso usar armas nucleares en Chechenia, yo diría que eso lo dibuja de cuerpo entero…-

-Dolza ha cumplido su papel hasta ahora…de manera aceptable, además prescindir de él en estos momentos o a mediano plazo sería imprudente-

-Al menos ha sido más útil que tú ahijado…con esta son tres veces que tuvimos que intervenir para salvar a ese inútil…-

-Mmmh…-

-En cuanto a las aéreas pronosticadas para darnos problemas…-

-El Estrecho de Hormuz, Taiwan y la frontera entre las Coreas, son en mi opinión los próximos teatros de choque contra el UEG-

Los tres ancianos seguirán discutiendo por unos minutos más antes de retirarse dejando pautada la siguiente para dentro de 2 meses, antes si ocurría algún evento que implicara modificar sus planes, antes de dirigirse a su casa el viejo del bastón observa por la ventana del edificio a la Iglesia del Salvador sobre la Sangre Derramada que se encuentra a unos escasos cien metros adelante, le atrae sobremanera la forma en la que sus cinco cúpulas parecieran brillar en la noche.

_-Sobre la Sangre Derramada- _un nombre más que apropiado para su gusto puesto que en el lugar donde se erigió la iglesia fue asesinado el Zar Alejandro II, toma el ascensor, pero las ideas siguen brotando de su cabeza.

_-"__La guerra es un lugar donde jóvenes que no se conocen y no se odian se matan entre sí por la decisión de viejos que se conocen y se odian, pero que no se matan"-_

No recuerda quien pronuncio la frase exactamente, pero le divierte el pensar lo apropiado que había resultado ser dicha frase a lo largo de los tiempos, sin embargo en esta ocasión los "viejos del otro bando" no estarán en este mundo cuando sea ándose la ushanka, toma su bastón de manos de Piotr y comienza el largo camino a casa.

* * *

><p>Base Combinada Macross, Isla Ataria del Sur, Mar de China Oriental, Japón<p>

El C-5 aterriza sin mayores inconvenientes en la pista de la base aérea que sirve además como aeropuerto civil para la isla de apenas 25km2, el clima era propio del otoño en la región, caluroso por el día y refrescaba bastante por las tardes y noches, la pequeña escalinata es extendida y los pasajeros comienzan a bajar lentamente mientras cargan su equipaje con ellos.

Forman parte del más nuevo grupo que se integrara a la Base Combinada Macross, un proyecto conjunto entre diversas fuerzas militares del UEG, cuyo objetivo final será el de llevar la cooperación entre distintas ramas militares de diversos países al siguiente nivel, un auténtico ejercito combinado multinacional. La unidad embrionaria que servirá de plataforma de pruebas se está formando en la isla y si el proyecto tiene éxito unidades de combate de primera línea selectas compuestas por soldados de diferentes nacionalidades se formaran alrededor del mundo.

Para la mujer con uniforme de trabajo de la Armada Real que cortésmente rechaza los ofrecimientos de los miembros enlistados para ayudarla con su equipaje, Ataria del Sur es solo el siguiente paso en la búsqueda ya no de justicia, esa la perdió hace 2 años merced de los acuerdos políticos que terminaron el conflicto de los Balcanes, ahora busca algo más sencillo y a la vez esquivo…venganza.

-¡Miren lo que trajo la marea! Espero que al menos hayas traído tu bloqueador de sol, a una mujer tan pálida como tú le serviría- una voz gruesa le saluda mientras ella se dirige al jeep que la llevara a su nuevo alojamiento

-Fue lo primero que compre y empaque al saber que me asignarían aquí, fue una sorpresa que el saber que tú estabas aquí también-

Por un momento las dos mujeres quedan frente a frente o casi, Lisa Hayes nunca ha poseído una estatura imponente, con sus 1.68mts jamás podrá intimidar a alguien con solo su presencia física, afortunadamente tiene otros talentos, como un temperamento particularmente tempestuoso, "la hermanita maldita de Cruella Deville", era su apodo en el instituto para señoritas donde estudio hasta los 18 años y que reflejaba el hecho de ser una nativa de Inglaterra, férrea voluntad, determinación y la capacidad de meterse bajo la piel de cualquier persona sin mediar palabra alguna, solo dándole al desdichado que se encuentre de frente con su ira, la más fría y paralizante de sus miradas…que ha funcionado más de una vez.

Claudia Grant por el contrario parecería ser la calma y la reflexión encarnadas, su tono amable y habilidad para la negociación han conseguido más progresos para el proyecto Macross, que las reprimendas más severas por parte de militares de alto rango, pero nadie dudaba que la mujer afroamericana tenía su carácter y cuando alcanzaba su límite era mejor hacerse a un lado porque "El Tifón Grant" iba a dejar una senda de destrucción que terminaría en la puerta del desafortunado que hubiera convocado su ira. Ambas intercambian los reglamentarios saludos militares para después darse un efusivo abrazo.

-Teniente 2da…ya veo que los yanquis saben reconocer lo bueno…- admira la barra plateada que se distingue del cuello de su amiga

-Bueno para ellos...Riber…- la morena habla conociendo lo sensible que es la inglesa con su apellido

Una corta risa precede su viaje hasta la zona habitacional. Lisa esta maravillada, creía que Ataria sería como Diego García o Guam, bases militares ubicadas en islas donde apenas había espacio y comodidades para los militares y sus familias, pero se equivocaba, la ciudad que se estaba erigiendo, llamada Macross por la base, tenía planeada contar con todas las comodidades y servicios disponibles.

-Hay hasta el momento 3 guarderías y 4 escuelas que atienden por igual a los militares y sus familias como a los civiles que llegaron ya sea por trabajo relacionado con la base o simplemente a probar fortuna, pero hay planes para expandir su número en los siguientes 3 años, de solo 200 personas cuando se comenzó con los trabajos de acondicionamiento, ya hay cerca de 51 mil con residencia fija en la isla…sin mencionar que la base aérea es usada como punto de traslado entre Corea, Japón, Okinawa y Hawái, recibimos visitas regulares de embarcaciones y navíos, hay casi mil personas de visita en la isla cada mes- Claudia no deja de hablar mientras le brida a Lisa la ruta escénica por la ciudad

-¿Cómo es esto posible? Estamos a cientos de millas de algún lugar-

-450 millas de Okinawa y 750millas de Japón, estamos aún más lejos del continente para ser exactas Lisa, con respecto a lo último, bueno escalamos el Everest y en solo 100 años pasamos de aprender a volar a viajar al espacio, hacer de una isla en medio de la nada sea adecuada para vivir es pan comido…- le sonríe mientras entran a la zona residencial.

Deteniéndose en la casa que compartirán, era una casa pequeña color azul celeste y blanco, poseía una sala comedor, cocina, un baño y medio, 2 habitaciones, patio lavadero, con todos los servicios, luz eléctrica, gas, drenaje y alcantarillado, AC en las habitaciones, Internet de banda ancha.

La casa ya está debidamente a amueblada y se puede apreciar el toque de la morena por todo el lugar, pequeñas macetas y cuadros de paisajes decoran las esquinas y paredes, el mobiliario moderno se antoja cómodo además de funcional, para Lisa fue una sorpresa el saber que ella y Claudia compartirían dicho lugar, no tenía idea de que la americana ya estuviera asignada al proyecto.

-Linda foto Claudia ¿Cómo esta Roy?- pregunta al notar una foto de la pareja que descansaba en un pequeño estante cerca de la sala comedor, tomada al parecer en un cobertizo delante de un avión rojo carmesí, ambos tenían ropa para el invierno y se abrazaban mutuamente.

-El está bien, esta en patrulla por el mar Arábigo desde hace 5 meses en el Lincoln, pero deben regresar a puerto en un par de meses más, después de eso será asignado a la isla, donde preparará uno de los nuevos escuadrones conjuntos para el Ala aérea del Macross- contesta desde la cocina

Claudia sirve dos vasos de jugo de naranja y sale a la sala donde observa a Lisa, una leve y melancólica sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios de la rubia, Claudia notando el cambio en su amiga se apresura en contestar.

-La tomo el hermanito de Roy, en su casa de California, cuando los visitamos con motivo de las fiestas el año pasado, según su papa soy la primera mujer que ha llevado a la casa- Claudia recuerda con cariño sus vacaciones del fin de año pasado, los pocos días que pudo pasar con la familia de su novio antes de que ella misma volara a Nueva York y se reuniera con la suya.

-Está la tomamos poco antes de que viajáramos a Nueva York…- le muestra otra foto donde están ellos en frente de la granja esta vez acompañados de 2 personas que Lisa intuyo eran la familia de Roy -…te los presento este de aquí es Mitchell "Pop" Hunter…- señala a un hombre regordete de barba y cabello castaño y entre cano -…este de acá es su hermano menor Richard pero todos le decimos Rick, Rick Hunter-

Lisa sonríe al ver al joven de cabello negro revuelto y ojos azules bastante curiosos en su opinión, su sonrisa de alguna manera le recuerda a las que Karl solía brindarle antes de enlistarse, pero lo que más le llama la atención de la foto es lo feliz que esta la familia de Roy por tenerlos a él y a Claudia en su hogar.

-Se nota que les caíste bien Clau-

-Cariño, no tienes idea, cuando nos íbamos Pop le dijo a Roy "Muchacho si jodes esto, no te molestes en regresar"-

Las carcajadas se escuchan por toda la casa y poco después las dos mujeres se ponen al día sobre lo último que ha pasado en sus vidas en los años en los que no han podido verse cara a cara, el cómo están amigos mutuos como Helena y Ethan, lo último que haya pasado con respecto a sus vidas sentimentales, que el caso de Claudia es mucho y en el de Lisa es más bien poco.

-La habitación a la derecha es la tuya, descansa y desempaca cariño…si tienes hambre hay jugos y fruta en el refrigerador, si necesitas algo más fuerte, te recomiendo el restaurante chino, el numero está pegado en una de las notas de la nevera…- Claudia observa como su compañera se desploma sobre la cama y continua -…en dos horas vendré a recogerte para que conozcas al resto del equipo y a la estrella de la función- le dice su amiga antes de salir por la puerta.

Después de permanecer recostada por algunos momentos, Lisa comenzó a desempacar, deteniéndose al momento de sacar un pequeño portarretratos con una foto de ella y de Karl tomada poco después de su boda, la foto tomada en un parque de Londres los mostraba sentados bajo un árbol con Lisa jugando con Mittens el gato siamés de los Riber, bajo la mirada y abrazo protector de Karl

Sus dedos recorren una vez más el rostro de su esposo, por un momento se imagina de nuevo en ese lugar, el latir de su pecho, el cariño de su abrazo, el olor de su cuerpo y el calor de sus besos, el cómo desearía cambiar tantas cosas, pero no puede, simplemente no puede. Debe concentrarse en su misión, le costó mucho trabajo conseguir esta oportunidad y no piensa desperdiciarla. Al fallecer Karl Lisa tomo un breve periodo de licencia, paso la mayor parte del tiempo ordenando las pertenencias de su esposo y las envió a la familia de este de la cual solo su padre se mantenía en contacto con ella, a pesar de sus compromisos tanto Lena, Ethan, Claudia y Roy se las arreglaban para pasar a visitarla al igual que su madre quien prefería dejar el tema de su padre de lado por los momentos.

Al cuestionarse sobre que hacer ahora en especial cuando las clausulas secretas de la Propuesta Cassini se hicieron públicas Lisa considero cambiarse de especialidad, transferirse a la división de inteligencia naval, tomar cursos como piloto de combate o unirse a los servicio civiles de espionaje, todo lo que haya sido necesario para darle caza al asesino de su esposo, pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron bloqueados por su padre que utilizo cada favor que le debían para evitar que Lisa cumpliera su misión, lo que había profundizado aún más la separación entre ellos.

Pero Donald Hayes no podía estar en todos lados o poseer influencias en todo el mundo, cuando las plazas para formar parte del Grupo de Batalla del Macross se publicaron, Lisa presento su expediente, sus notas de la academia, la opinión de sus antiguos comandantes sus resultados en los exámenes de aptitud para el puesto, todo aunado a la manera en que se condujo en la entrevista, fueron impresionantes "La Super Chica" fue el apodo que el comité de evaluación le dio. Cuando le notificaron que su traslado había sido aprobado solo sonrío, en algún lugar del Océano Pacifico Khyron Krasherva se encontraba oculto como la alimaña que era, y ella lo encontraría, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Al revisar el reloj se da cuenta de que no pasara mucho para que Claudia regrese, por lo que decide alistar su uniforme y darse una ducha, la reunión la presentaría con el comandante del futuro Grupo de Batalla, los miembros de su Staff y los oficiales de mayor jerarquía en el proyecto, debía asegurarse de dar una buena impresión, su misión apenas comenzaba.

* * *

><p>Hotel O Esplendor de Rio, Rio de Janeiro, Brasil.<p>

El botones dejó la maleta y se quedó ante la puerta esperando su propina para irse. Le dio un par de dólares.

-Dicen que hoy en Río va a hacer mucho calor señor Munsen, tenemos bebidas heladas en recepción por si quiere refrescarse- dijo el muchacho antes de salir.

_-Calor- _

Aquel chico no sabía lo que era calor. En la ciudad brasileña se alcanzarían unos agradables 30 o 31°C, nada que ver con el infierno con que se topo en el Medio Oriente donde efectuó su último trabajo y donde se llegaba a los 50 grados. Lo que llevaba mal de la ciudad era la jodida humedad…mucha humedad, que producía una sensación de bochorno que no se podía quitar de encima, se pasaba uno todo el día empapado en sudor. Se ducho, intentando refrescarse y dejar de sudar, pero obviamente no le sirvió para nada, a los cinco minutos estaba igual.

El hotel era bastante modesto por definirlo de una manera generosa, pero era discreto y al menos el colchón de la cama era duro, como a él me gustaba. Puso el televisor que había colgado de la pared y se recostó en la cama. Solo se sintonizaba un canal local donde estaban emitiendo un boletín de noticias. El presentador estaba leyendo algo relacionado con la política interna del país, luego pasó al fútbol, seguido de algunas señoritas bailando samba. La verdad es que aquel esquema de noticias no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, pero poco importaba, lo único que buscaba era pasar el tiempo hasta que lo contactaran. No sabe en qué momento comenzó a dormitar, hasta que una llamada al teléfono de la habitación me despertó abruptamente.

-Señor, le ha dejado un mensaje en recepción. Dicen que es urgente-

-Gracias- fue todo lo que llego a decir en su mal portugués.

Acaba de vestirse y prepararse para dar un paseo, bajo a la recepción donde el hombre que parecía el encargado me dio un sobre lacrado, leyó la nota, era lo que estaba esperando. No pregunto siquiera quien la había entregado, lo sabía de sobra.

Salió a la calle y busco un taxi, No le fue difícil encontrarlo, lo difícil fue que quisiera llevarlo a la dirección que había escrita en aquella nota. Al final lo dejó como a cinco manzanas de distancia, pero al menos le dio buenas indicaciones de cómo llegar, así que le dio una buena propina.

Aquél barrio parecía peligroso, era una transición desde la ciudad a una de las favelas con peor fama de Río de Janeiro y nunca la había visitado antes. Pero todas aquellas regiones marginales de las ciudades se parecían unas a otras pensó mientras caminaba.

Como aquella tarde, cuando noto que tres jóvenes le seguían cada vez más cerca, deteniéndose, en seco se volvió hacia ellos. El que parecía mayor, se apartó la chaqueta dejando ver un revolver calibre .38 metido en el pantalón, mientras mostraba una sonrisa maliciosa. No tenía tiempo para perder, por lo que en un rápido movimiento levanto la parte izquierda de su chaleco dejando que vieran la mini-Uzi con mira laser que portaba para situaciones como esta y que ahora les apuntaba. La sonrisa desapareció de sus rostros y tras un momento de incertidumbre, los tres chicos cruzaron de acera y se volvieron por donde habían venido.

Continúo su camino sin más contratiempos hasta llegar a la dirección. En la puerta estaba Alves, el gorila habitual de Ruebén, un colombiano con ascendencia holandesa o eso decía él que se había convertido en su "agente", el tipo le conseguía los trabajos de mercenario a lo largo de Suramérica, Asia y África.

Alvés parecía algo más nervioso de lo habitual a unos veinte metros más allá, en la otra acera, noto un coche negro de gran cilindrada que desentonaba un tanto con los demás coches del barrio y en su interior un europeo que me miraba fijamente.

-¿Llevas algún arma?- pregunta Alves.

-Por supuesto-

Por un momento el gorila no supo qué hacer, nunca le había pedido el arma para poder ver a su jefe y nunca se la había dado, y esta no iba a ser la primera vez. Al final lo dejó pasar y me dijo que el jefe estaba esperándome dentro. Tras cruzar el recibidor de la casa, Héctor, otro de los gorilas de Ruebén, lo acompaña hasta una gran sala de estar tremendamente espartana.

Los únicos muebles que había era una antigua mesa de madera con una lámpara y varias sillas de metal, como las que ponían los bares en las calles. Sentado en la mesa estaba su agente, mirándome con seriedad, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se sentara en la silla enfrente de la mesa. Aquél tipo de encuentro era extraño. Normalmente Ruebén le recibía en alguna oficina de un negocio ficticio de importación-exportación que tenía repartidas en varias ciudades de Latinoamérica, como si fuera un hombre de negocios más, y su trato era relajado e incluso amable. Hoy no parecía estar de humor, como su matón, estaba extrañamente nervioso. Toma asiento sin decir nada. Ruebén comenzó la conversación.

-¿Cómo estás querido Edd? – pregunta como si le preguntara algo

-Sabes que no me gusta que me llamen así, déjalo-

-Perdona, perdona, no te enfades. ¿Cómo es ahora? ¿Señor Salmon?

-Munsen, Señor Munsen-

-De acuerdo señor Munsen ¿Qué tal va todo?

-Pues ahora que lo dices, el último trabajo que me diste era una mierda. Aquellos paramilitares no querían entrenamiento, solo me querían para que les hiciera el trabajo sucio y que nadie les pudiese acusar a ellos de los asesinatos, y encima por un sueldo de mierda, pasé-

-Sí, me lo han hecho saber, no han quedado muy contentos, pero no te preocupes, he conseguido calmarlos y reemplazarte, todo está bien-

-No me preocupo en absoluto…- contesta con tono sarcástico _-Como si aquellos imbéciles pudieran quitarme el sueño-_ -…espero que me hayas llamado para ofrecerme un trabajo que merezca la pena-

-Disculpa si no te gusta lo que te ofrezco, señor Munsen- dijo Ruebén con evidente sarcasmo -…pero el trabajo está muy difícil últimamente y la competencia va en aumento-

-No me cuentes tus penas ¿Tiene algo para mí o me has hecho perder el tiempo?-

-Calma amigo, relájate- Aquél imbécil, al que solo soportaba porque le daba trabajo y normalmente le deja buenos porcentajes, le estaba haciendo perder la paciencia.

-A llegado a mis oídos- continuó Rubén -un rumor sobre ti que por lo visto circula desde hace algún tiempo por ahí-

-¿Y es?-

-Según dicen, te buscan los servicios secretos libios para darte…un retiro temprano ¿Es cierto?-

-….-

-¿Qué les has hecho? ¿Por qué quieren ver muerto a uno de mis mejores hombres? -

-…-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No es asunto mío, pero entenderás que ante esta noticia, tenga que cubrirme bien las espaldas, a partir de ahora nos encontraremos en sitios menos públicos y nuestros contactos personales serán más esporádicos-

_-Perfecto para mí-_ siguió sin contestar

-Vaya, parece que hoy estás menos elocuente que de costumbre-

-¿Quiénes son los tipos del coche negro?- Ruebén solo sonrió.

-Te has dado cuenta, claro-

Se miran fijamente, tanta tontería comenzaba a cansarlo. Ruebén miró a su gorila y luego a la habitación de al lado. Este se fue en para allá y entró en la sala con otro hombre, posiblemente de Europa Central

-Está bien. Te presento a mi nuevo amigo y colega, el señor…vaya, si no recuerdo que me haya dicho su nombre - dijo mirando al europeo inquisitoriamente.

Este no le prestó atención y se sentó en una silla a su lado.

-Bueno, lo llamaremos…señor Peters…de bueno… eso no es importante-

El tal Peters dejó sobre la mesa un archivo, no llevaba siglas de ninguna organización, pero no hacía falta ser muy listo para saber que era de algún servicio secreto, y en la portada del mismo, su nombre: T.R. Edwards.

* * *

><p>Polígono de Tiro y Campo de Pruebas, Base de la Fuerza Aérea de Lipetsk, Provincia de Lipetsk, Rusia (2010)<p>

Sonrío cuando su operadora de sistemas le dijo que tenía el enganche asegurado, cuando el tono producido por su radar de tiro le indico que había dado en el blanco no pudo evitar soltar un par de exclamaciones algo altisonantes, las que le causaron la risa a su compañera, la victoria era suya otra vez. Pero decide sé un buen vencedor y nivela su jet para quedar a la misma altura que su reciente víctima y con el pulgar de su mano derecha en alto le da a entender que ha sido una buena pelea, pero su rival no está de humor para la deportividad.

-Olvídalo Sokol* está molesto porque perdió la apuesta- escucha la voz del operador de sistemas de su rival hacer un poco de mofa de su piloto

-¡Oh con que esas tenemos!, bueno no todos pueden ser el mejor del regimiento-

-¡En tus sueños!- es la respuesta agravada

-Pero puedes hablar, creí que eras demasiado orgulloso…-

Antes de que puedan continuar una voz proveniente de la torre de control los llama para que finalicen el ejercicio y regresen a su base.

-Es bastante bueno, sus instructores tenían razón en resaltar su talento, hace falta pulirlo un poco más, pero es evidente que su…- la mirada que el Coronel encargado del centro de entrenamiento recibió de su invitado le hizo entender que sería bueno para su carrera y en especial para su salud el que replanteara la frase -uhmm…el Teniente Voshenko tiene las cualidades necesarias para ser un gran piloto de combate, como lo fue su- otra mirada y el Coronel decidió callarse.

-Si el Teniente falla o al final no creen que sea lo mejor para la Fuerza Aérea que él se gradué, que sus instructores no duden en tomar la decisión, no quiero trato especial para él, gracias por su tiempo Coronel Oblov- dice el hombre al tiempo que se ajusta su gorra de servicio y sale de la torre de control apenas escuchando la respuesta de un muy aliviado Oblov.

Se abre paso caminando por las instalaciones de la base, mientras que cada enlistado y oficial con que se topa se detiene momentáneamente para darle el saludo que demanda la etiqueta, el prosigue con su vista esta fija en la pista de aterrizaje a pocos metros frente a él y al grupo de Su-30 Flankers que descienden en estos momentos en particular a uno decorado con un par de alas negras y el perfil de un halcón en los timones de dirección, que lo distinguen del resto de sus compañeros de vuelo, todos con un camuflaje para zonas templadas.

Mientras las tripulaciones descienden y los equipos de mantenimiento se apresuran a trasladar a los hangares a los cazas para su revisión postvuelo, los pilotos se dirigen a la sala de evaluación para intercambiar sus expresiones sobre el ejercicio mientras charlan de una manera más informal, entre ellos destaca un joven alto de cabellera castaña con una peculiar tonalidad turquesa herencia suya y de su familia, piloto del mencionado Flanker decorado.

-Tú giro es demasiado pronunciado Dikiĭ*, de ser por tú operador que estaba pendiente mirando en todas direcciones, puede haberme puesto a tu seis desde mucho antes- Czedrog Voshenko flamante Teniente 1ero de la Fuerza Aérea Rusa, hace un par de observaciones a su compañero de curso y piloto de flanco más habitual.

-Es lo que yo le digo Sokol, pero este hombre es tan necio, que hace ver a un asno como alguien completamente innovador- agrega Ivan Novikov el copiloto del susodicho que no lo está tomando particularmente bien.

-¡De acuerdo ya entendí! No tienen que restregármelo en mi cara- a Zeraal Hesh no le gustaba admitir sus errores, menos aún cometerlos.

-Si de verdad lo hubieras entendido, no hubieras cometido el error que hiciste hermano- Kazianna Hesh su hermana menor era la que se unía ahora al ataque

-Tú también Kazz- se escucha ahora ofendido y dolido genuinamente del comentario de su hermana y a la postre operadora de sistemas de su camarada y amigo Czedrog.

-¡Ya dejen la discusión para la revisión y…- otra de sus compañeras una pelirroja no puede terminar su frase al notar la figura frente a ellos e instintivamente se detiene y llama al resto de sus camaradas al orden -…¡Atención, Firmes!-

El grupo de pilotos se cuadra al contemplar al General frente a ellos, después de responder el saludo este habla.

-Continúen…Teniente Voshenko, sígame-

-Si señor…- si replicar se separa del grupo -Dikiĭ-

-Yo le digo al Mayor-

Ambos hombres se separan del grupo y se dirigen a una locación un tanto más privada

-¿Quién era ese Zeraal? ¿y más importante que quiere alguien del GRU con Corg?- pregunta intrigada la pelirroja

-Ese alguien es el Teniente General Voshenko, Kiyora, "el" jefe del GRU…- hace énfasis en el artículo.

-¿Voshenko como…?- Iván no puede terminar.

-Es el padre de Corg- termina Kazianna mientras observa a ambas figuras alejarse del grupo.

Padre e hijo caminan calmadamente por la base ignorando las miradas curiosas que solo los más valientes se atrevían a realizar frente a ellos, hasta que entran en una pequeña habitación previamente inspeccionada por sus asistentes, para el joven ha sido un tanto extraño que su padre haya viajado desde Moscú para verlo sin avisarle antes y lo que es más mostrarse en pleno frente a toda la base, en su línea de trabajo la discreción es un modo de vida tanto o más que una virtud.

-¿Puedo preguntarle el por qué está aquí…señor?-

Su padre no responde solo lo examina detalladamente, a su pesar debe reconocer que hasta el momento el mayor de sus hijos ha hecho bien las cosas en la Fuerza Aérea, tanto que en su periodo en la escuela de vuelo sorprendió de tal forma a sus instructores que decidieron enviarlo al 4to. Centro de Conversión y Aplicación de Combate Combinado de la Aviación Frontal* en Lipetsk, la escuela premier de vuelo donde se entrenan y especializan a los pilotos de caza de todo el ESBIN en maniobras de combate aéreo, para ingresar en dicha escuela se debía poseer una experiencia mínima de 2 años en alguna unidad y 200hrs de vuelo de entrenamiento en combate al menos, o en el caso de Czedrog Voshenko ser calificado como un "piloto de combate natural". Después de un prolongado silencio.

-Tú madre y yo nos vamos a divorciar- fue la respuesta seca y sin aspavientos de Nikolai

-Eso es desafortunado…pero no inesperado, padre, después de todo han estado separados por…- no es algo que le sorprenda sus padres ya solo se ven por cuestiones de trabajo o cuando ocurre algo que tenga que ver con él o sus hermanas

-4 años, 7 meses y 14 días-

-¿Y viniste hasta aquí a decirme esto solamente o hay alguna razón extra para que te hayas desviado hasta acá?-

-Saldré del país por algún tiempo y me gustaría que conservaras algunas cosas…que no quisiera que se perdieran cuando los abogados comiencen a dividir las pertenencias de tu madre y las mías- señala 2 pequeñas cajas de madera colocadas sobre la mesa.

Czedrog conocía esas cajas, las había contemplado más de alguna siempre preguntándose que había dentro de ellas, para su padre poseían un valor sentimental bastante fuerte y eso era decir mucho en un hombre que jamás se había caracterizado por ser especialmente prolijo a la hora de externar sus emociones o demostrar su amor paternal. No se trataba de que hubiera sido indiferente mientras ellos crecían, más bien parecía que tenía problemas a la hora de demostrar afecto u orgullo.

-No fue fácil criarlos hijo, no cuando había asuntos más urgentes que no importantes sucediendo a nuestro alrededor…- pareciera que le leyó la mente -…nadie nace sabiendo ser padre y en mi caso no tuve una particular experiencia familiar que pueda llamarse positiva tuve sin embargo la fortuna de encontrarme con una compañera adecuada que compartía muchas de mis opiniones y objetivos, pero la hora de las excusas ya paso, tanto tus hermanas como tú han demostrado ser sus propias personas y no hay mucho que tú madre y yo podamos hacer al respecto- toma las cajas y le indica a su hijo que se siente

-Jamás he sido partidario de contarles mucho sobre mi vida a ustedes, pero me supongo que ya tienes edad para saber de ciertas cosas…esta es tú herencia y la de tus hermanas, con ellas hablare cuando tenga algún momento disponible- destapa una de las cajas para revelar fotos muy antiguas y documentos que podrían tener casi 100 años con facilidad

Aquello sonaba ominoso para el joven Voshenko, conocía a rasgos generales que su padre era huérfano, su madre había muerto poco después de que el naciera, tuvo un hermano mayor que falleció cuando era joven y jamás fue cercano con su padre, ni siquiera llevo a su familia cuando este falleció, solo fue él quien voló hasta a algún lugar en la provincia de Novosibirks en pleno Distrito de Siberia.

-Mi familia fue una de campesinos y cazadores, mis tatarabuelos lo fueron, mis bisabuelos, todos hasta llegar a mi padre, que creyó que podía hacerlo mejor y se unió a personas indeseables…-

Su padre le relata la historia de su familia, de cómo su padre se convirtió en soldado…de la mafia rusa, como fue apresado y torturado por los oficiales soviéticos, el cómo término siendo obligado para servir en uno de los batallones penales en la ofensiva para expulsar a los nazis de Stalingrado, como fue devuelto a la prisión al termino de la guerra y la manera en la que sus antiguos camaradas de la mafia casi lo mataron por colaborar con el gobierno.

Cada nueva revelación de su padre hace que Czedrog se sorprenda de lo mucho que su abuelo y su papa son diferentes, y de lo poco que sabe de este último. A pesar de haber tenido un padre abusivo, Nikolai si bien los castigaba en ocasiones de forma severa el jamás les puso una mano encima, su abuela fue una sorpresa, resulto no había muerto sino simplemente huyo una noche con su amante al occidente dejando a sus dos hijos con el alcohólico de su marido, cuando Nikolai hizo hasta lo imposible para reparar su matrimonio.

Y finalmente su hermano Pavel, un condecorado piloto de pruebas de la Fuerza Aérea Soviética, hasta que el pasado de su padre como criminal llego para marginarlo de su puesto en el programa espacial ruso, lo que a la postre llevo a este a cometer suicidio al estrellar su avión contra una montaña.

Por unos momentos padre e hijo se miran sin decir nada, el joven aún trata de entender toda la historia que su padre le contó hasta que este interrumpe sus ideas al hacerlo que lo mire directamente a sus ojos.

-Escúchame bien Czedrog, si hay algo que debes aprender de mi historia hijo es que de dónde venimos, en ninguna define quiénes somos y que es lo que podemos lograr, entiéndelo bien hijo-

* * *

><p>Selvas de la Amazonia Colombiana, Departamento del Putumayo, Colombia.<p>

Él solo quería estar de regreso en su, bueno lo más cercano a una choza que tenia por los momentos, durmiendo en su hamaca arrullado por el viento que soplaba y los mantenía frescos a él y a su hermano, después de cenar la bandeja paisa que otro de sus compañeros había preparado usando la improvisada cocina del lugar, pero no, ahí estaba él en medio de la selva de noche buscando a sus hermanos que habían salido junto con varios miembros de su campamento a cazar a medio día y aún no habían regresado, poco después por la tarde se escucharon un par de estruendos, uno el de una explosión, el siguiente el sonido inconfundible de algo cayendo a la tierra, la noche era intensa y nublada con lo que la luz de la luna era escasa por no decir casi inexistente cortesía de la lluvia no paraba de caer desde hace casi un día.

A pesar de eso él y sus compañeros llegan hasta donde se supone que es la última posición del grupo de caza, gracias a la obscuridad y aún con sus linternas, con trabajo pueden distinguir algo que no sean sus propias siluetas. Tropezándose con ellos dan con el grupo o lo que quedo, todos están agazapados en el piso o usando los arboles o arbustos apenas emitiendo sonido alguno.

-¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?- contesta uno de los recién llegados a la zona

-¡Agáchense y no hablen!- réplica su hermano perdido

-¡Esperen creo que vi lo que veníamos a buscar, prepa…- antes de que pueda terminar una nube de sangre brota de su pecho, seguido de un leve chasquido y el cuerpo del desafortunado joven cayendo sin vida.

-¡Julián!...¡Juliancito!...NO…¡malditos desgraciados mataron a mi hermanito…!-

-¡Están todos muertos! ¡Los voy a matar a todos!-

-¡Silencio o nos matan a todos, montón de pendejos!-

Son gritos que se escuchan en toda la selva, tan poderosos que incluso desafían a los truenos de la tormenta por arriba de sus cabezas, en ese momento el cielo comienza a relampaguear tan fuertemente que permite la visión aunque sea momentánea de los grupos de paramilitares que se encuentran tirados en el piso en ese pequeño paraje, la visión es desagradable para los recién llegados, que también se tiraron al suelo al ver a su compañero caer abatido, los cadáveres de al menos 8 compañeros suyos regados por todo el sitio.

-¡¿Qué putas madres paso aquí, Manuel?- pregunta el líder del grupo al hombre que parecía comandar el grupo de caza o al menos a los que quedaban vivos.

-Tienen aun malparido francotirador, patrón-

-¡Ya me di cuenta de eso weon estúpido!, ¿Me refiero a porque no nos avisaron antes que tenían problemas? para eso les di la puta radio de mierda-

-Por que el malparido ese le disparo primero a Carlos, que era el que la cargaba y después le disparo a la radio para joderla…- Manuel le señala al difunto portador de la radio, con un disparo en la cabeza -…y para que no diga después traté de enviar a alguien que les avisara…-

-¿Dónde están que yo no veo a na…- se calla al ver los cuerpos de otros dos de sus hombres tendidos en el suelo muertos hace horas.

Antes de que pueda decir algo más un relámpago seguido de un trueno seguido de otro hombre que cae fulminado, hacen que su rostro termine comiendo lodo y pasto al bajar súbitamente su cabeza para ponerse a salvo.

-Fallaste con ese...- escucha decir algo decepcionado a su compañero observador, que se ajusta nuevamente su cabestrillo improvisado y enfoca de nuevo sus binoculares de visión térmica y hace un nuevo conteo de enemigos-…ok no le diste al líder del grupo que llego, pero le diste a otro más, llevamos nueve y nos faltan…17 aún- termina con algo de cansancio en su voz.

-¿Te sigue incomodando el brazo Ochoa?- el tirador gira su cabeza separándose por unos momentos de su rifle Mk-11 para contemplar a su compañero de suplicio y ajustar la mira con visión nocturna que está montada en el arma.

-Algo, pero era de esperarse después de todo está roto y teníamos poca morfina… ¿Qué te está pareciendo hasta ahora mi país Teniente?-

-Hasta hace 10hrs te hubiera dicho que es hermoso a pesar del clima- habla con igual cansancio

-¿Y ahora?-

-Es hermoso, a pesar de los casi 20 sujetos que intentan matarnos ladera abajo- la sorna provoca que ambos hombre sonrían levemente antes de reasumir su trabajo.

-Aún no entiendo como a los chicos de IM o del DAS se les paso el detalle de paramilitares operando en la zona…créame Teniente, no sé cómo fue que terminamos en este desastre- dice Ochoa mientras trata de encontrar una manera de empuñar un fusil de asalto para ayudar a mantener una posición de fuego que evite que el grupo trate de rodearlos, sin resultado alguno.

-"Así es la vida" como dicen en español en mi idioma es "Shit happens"- habla con soltura y hasta relajado provocando otra sonrisa en Ochoa, en un principio tuvo vergüenza de sentir miedo siendo un novato, pero al observar al veterano soldado colombiano con signos de nerviosismo se ha tranquilizado un poco, no que eso les ayude a salir de la situación en la que se han metido.

Durante años la presencia de grupos paramilitares y criminales en la región de la selva amazónica ha sido una triste realidad para la mayoría de los países en los que se asienta la Selva más grande del mundo, operando en zonas fronterizas y de difícil acceso, estas gavillas operan saqueando transportes con mercancía, turistas, asaltando pueblos enteros, traficando drogas, armas y/o personas. Aprovechando el hecho de que muchos países en la región aún intentan reparar los daños causados por Tanatos, algunas de estas bandas se han convertido en mini ejércitos que pueden ser rentados por algún jefe de cártel para servir como seguridad de alguna plantación, refugio o laboratorio de procesamiento de drogas.

_-Misión de entrenamiento, el sector es tranquilo solo será una semana y después regresan…¡que montón de porquería!- _se vuelve a decir a sí mismo el Teniente 2do. Scott Bernard al recordar la manera en como su jefe de equipo se refirió al viaje a la selva en compañía de miembros de las Fuerzas Especiales del Ejército Colombiano para intercambiar conocimientos y experiencias sobre operaciones en la jungla.

El viaje de intercambio del destacamento de SEALs de la USN había comenzado bastante bien hace 4 semanas, tras visitar diversas bases en el país sudamericano, realizar operaciones de entrenamiento en la costa caribeña, visitaron las regiones de La Guajira, Buena Ventura, la Cordillera Central, todo parecía perfecto, hasta que iniciando su viaje en la región amazónica su helicóptero fue derribado al parecer con un disparo de misil Manpad, la pericia del piloto y la pura suerte de que la capa de arboles hubiera hasta cierto punto ayudado a amortiguar el impacto es lo que hacen que el joven Teniente aún este entre los vivos, de un total de 14 personas que viajaban en el Black Hawk siniestrado, los pilotos habían sido los únicos en haber fallecido, mientras que el resto salvo Scott habían resultado heridos de consideración, solo tres personas eran capaces de caminar por su propio pie, el Sargento Ochoa que estaba con él a pesar de su brazo herido, él mismo Scott y el suboficial Bill Parker médico de su equipo y quien estaba unas decenas de metros atrás atendiendo a los heridos más graves a pesar de contar con costillas fracturadas y revisando la radio que pudo ser reparada.

Solo Scott estaba en condiciones de hacer algo para detener el avance de los paramilitares hasta que llegaran los refuerzos para evacuarlos, lo que no sería hasta que las condiciones climáticas mejoraran, pero solamente era uno y sus posibilidades no eran buenas, en ese momento fue que haciendo acopio de gran voluntad y entereza el Sargento Ochoa se ofreció a cubrirlo mientras Scott se dedicaba a colocar trampas explosivas en el perímetro del helicóptero derribado para evitar que los enemigos los rodearan y de paso dejarles solo una vía de acceso a sus enemigos, una en donde él los esperaría con su rifle y suficientes granadas de mano para hacerles pagar caro la osadía de intentar tomarlos como rehenes, un grupo de soldados en especial unos gringos como él y sus compañeros valían mucho por estos días.

-¿Alguna noticia sobre el apoyo Bill?- pregunta Scott por su radio portátil

-Siguen sin despegar, condiciones adversas…estamos solos-

-De acuerdo Bill, asegúrate de cubrir bien a los heridos y mantente alerta estos sujetos no parecen ser de los que se rinden-

-Entendido-

Parker corta la comunicación y tras una última revisión a sus pacientes, el mismo se coloca con suficientes raciones y municiones, en una posición entre los restos del helicóptero que sirve como refugio improvisado y la brecha por la que deberían regresar sus compañeros en caso de que debieran abandonar la posición que ocupan, así pasaran varias horas en donde los disparos esporádicos, las trampas explosivas que se activan y más de alguna maldición que se escucha en toda la selva dominaran los sonidos de la selva.

Al momento de que el sol comienza a despuntar tanto Parker, Bernard y Ochoa estén en trinchera que el primero excavo, han sido echados hasta allá por las fuerzas paramilitares que no obstante perder a muchos de sus hombres por fin han logrado encontrarse a pocos metros del sitio.

-Aquí vienen de nuevo- murmura Ochoa al notar el movimiento entre los arbustos y maleza mientras prepara su pistola, la única arma que puede manipular adecuadamente.

-De acuerdo Ochoa- Scott toma un pequeño detonador conectado a un par de minas tipo Claymore, las últimas trampas que les quedan.

El grupo se prepara mentalmente no saben cuántos son, han estado recibiendo refuerzos durante toda la noche, a pesar de las pérdidas que les han hecho siguen atacándolos de frente como si nada les importara.

-Solo un poco más, todavía no…..- Parker calcula la posición del grupo que avanza hacia ellos.

Al estar ocultos en la trinchera y buen camuflajeados no los han visto todavía así que pueden aprovechar el máximo efecto de las minas, la explosión debe matar o herir de gravedad a varios, después Scott y Bill descargaran sus armas sobre todo aquel que quede de pie, pero una vez que la sorpresa termine, estarán superados en número.

-¡Ahora!- indica Ochoa

Las dos explosiones sorprenden a buena parte del grupo de paramilitares y matan a 4 personas dejando heridos a otros 2, el tiroteo comienza poco después de que Bill y Scott den de baja a otros 3, a partir de ahí el intercambio de disparos los arroja hacia atrás lenta y paulatinamente tan cerca del helicóptero que los disparos rebotan en sus restos y caen sobre sus indefensos compañeros.

-¡A tú izquierda Bernard!- le grita Parker

Notando a los dos sujetos que tratan de llegar hasta los restos del helicóptero su primera descarga falla y debe dejar su posición puesto que no posee una buena línea de disparo, apresuradamente retrocede algunos metros para poder distinguir mejor a sus blancos, dispara de nuevo esta vez esta seguro que le dio a al menos uno de ellos, cambiando rápidamente el cargador se dirige al lugar donde cayó el hombre, observa detenidamente los alrededores pero solo puede distinguir al sujeto abatido con anterioridad.

_-¿Dónde estás? ¿No puedes estar muy lejos?- _-¡AHHRRGGG!-

Un dolor agudo le recorre todo el cuerpo, mientras cae al suelo siente como algo caliente le escurre por su pierna derecha, _-Sangre, mi sangre- _observa su herida, no parecer de un disparo sino de un cuchillo, sus sospechas se confirman cuando distingue al segundo sujeto, que había logrado emboscarlo, tampoco se veía bien, pero eso no impidió que se le lanzara encima tratando de acuchillarlo antes de que pueda dispararle, ambos forcejean salvajemente, Scott que está de espaldas al suelo usa su rifle para mantener alejado al otro sujeto que intenta quitárselo, ninguno de los dos piensa renunciar, pero entonces el sujeto golpea la pierna herida de Scott con lo que este por reflejo suelta su rifle dándole a su enemigo el espacio que necesitaba.

-¡Ahora si gringuito! ¡Te vas a morir, justo como mi hermanito!- está sobre él y le dice con una mueca en la que se distingue la rabia en su rostro mientras trata de enterrarle el cuchillo en el pecho a Scott.

_-¡Este sujeto…de verdad quiere matarme…vamos Bernard, no puedes dejar que termine de este modo! ¿Qué crees que van a decir tus amigos o…Marlene?-_

Toda la fuerza está en sus brazos y manos, con ellas trata de evitar que lo apuñalen, comienza a cansarse ante el violento asalto del que es presa, su respiración se hace más agitada, es entonces nota la mancha de sangre que el paramilitar tiene en uno de sus costados, en un movimiento arriesgado consigue liberar una rodilla con la que logra propinarle un buen golpe al tipo que se retuerce por algunos segundos soltando a Scott de su agarre y este aprovecha a quitárselo de encima, pero el sujeto no se dará por vencido gira mientras cae al piso y toma el rifle que era de Scott, rápidamente se voltea para apuntar solo para encontrarse con el cañón de una pistola de frente a él.

-No lo hagas- su voz se escucha cansada pero decidida

Por unos momentos el hombre duda sobre qué camino seguir, hasta que su rabia y dolor por haber perdido a su hermano menor pueden más, pero antes de que pueda hacer algo tres disparos en su pecho lo detienen y mientras su cuerpo cae al suelo, Scott puede distinguir el cómo poco a poco pierden su brillo a medida que la vida escapa de él. Todo su cuerpo le duele, su respiración esta agitada y comienza a sentirse mareado seguramente por la falta de sangre ocasionada por la herida.

-¡Agáchate Scott!-

Antes de que pueda hacer algo está de nuevo en el suelo, pero esta vez quien lo avienta a él es un aliado.

-¿Ochoa?...que…-

Escucha primero un silbido, después los gritos de los paramilitares antes de distinguir el cómo corren despavoridos y después comienza a ver explosiones a su alrededor.

-No te levantes muchacho…los helicópteros llegaron, están dando sus pasadas, quédate abajo-

Los ve en ese momento a un grupo de helicópteros disparando sobre sus atacantes mientras sobre vuelan la zona del combate, una y otra vez descargan sus armas hasta asegurarse que no hay peligro alguno para el grupo de rescate que descenderá en el sitio para evacuar a los heridos, puede observar al sargento y el cómo respira aliviado, contagiándolo de nueva cuenta con su estado de ánimo. Una vez que los refuerzos comienzan a descender, busca acomodarse en una mejor posición, pero hay algo que le molesta.

-¿Sargento?...-

-Dígame Teniente…-

-Parker ¿Dónde está?-

El sargento baja la cabeza y es todo lo que necesita Scott para saber que su compañero no regresara con ellos a casa.

-¡Maldición!-

Un silbido escapa de sus labios antes de que el mismo se desplome por el cansancio y la pérdida de sangre, que provoca que los médicos se apresuren a socorrerlo y llevarlo a un hospital para su mejor tratamiento.

* * *

><p>Residencia Voshenko afueras de Moscú, Rusia<p>

La cabeza de la mujer estaba a punto de explotar, ni siquiera el hecho de estar recostada en su sillón favorito de la sala escuchando su música clásica preferida, le ayudaba a pasar el mal momento que ella estaba viviendo, entre el evidente stress de preparar un diagnostico de cómo la obstinación de un grupo de idiotas fanáticos en el Medio Oriente podría perjudicar a su país y a el ESBIN, hasta el hecho de su reciente divorcio, todo le estaba pasando factura a Irina Grhoskova.

Cuando uno reparaba en la figura de la Directora del FSB, las ojeras por el escaso sueño se hacían evidentes, la falta de apetito notoria, su actitud casi indiferente ante los acontecimientos a su alrededor, todo era revelador de una persona que no pasaba por el mejor momento emocional precisamente, aún así se las arreglaba para hacer su trabajo, pero era al llegar a casa cuando la mirada melancólica al recorrer cada rincón de la casa o contemplar las fotos de su familia cobraban mayor fuerza en la integridad de Irina y sobre todo en su humanidad.

-¿Madre?- la voz aguda la hace voltear a la dirección donde proviene la voz

_-Solo me llaman madre, cuando van a decirme algo, algo que no va a gustarme-_ se ajusta su saco y los lentes -Dime sirenita- mira a su hija menor parada en el umbral de la puerta y le hace la señal de que puede pasar.

La chica sonríe ante la mención de su nombre de cariño, un nombre que se lo dio su padre, entra a la sala y procede a sentarse en el sillón contiguo a donde su madre se encuentra en estos momentos, por unos momentos se miran entre sí como si cada una esperara que sea la otra quien inicie la conversación, su esposo, menea la cabeza ante tal idea, su ex esposo solía decir que la pequeña había heredado además de la cabellera roja mucho del carácter de ella.

Tanto Czedrog como Svetlana no solo se parecían físicamente entre ellos como hermanos que eran, la gente solía decir que se parecían más a él que a ella, también habían heredado de su padre la discreción que algunas veces parecía indiferencia y algunos otros aspectos de su carácter. Sin embargo su sirenita era diferente, ella se parecía mucho a su madre, de niña solía organizar fiestas con sus juguetes y debates con sus compañeras de escuela, le gustaba destacar en las actividades académicas en especial en las deportivas, con el paso del tiempo su físico comenzó a parecerse mucho al de ella cuando joven, lo que hizo que su padre la adorara y consintiera, de manera discreta eso sí, a pesar de eso la pequeña creció más cercana a su madre con la que compartía diversos atributos como la decisión, que pondría a prueba.

-¿Y bien?-

-Madre, pienso dejar la universidad- habla con seguridad

-…- como una profesional consumada Irina no deja que sus emociones se filtren en su rostro y que su hija note el desconcierto que ahora hace mella en la mujer -… ¿Cuáles son tus planes? Porque de seguro los tienes ¿verdad?-

Suspirando la joven le entrega a su madre un sobre blanco, para que esta lo abra, revelando una solicitud…para unirse al FSB.

-¿Es una broma?- levanta un poco la voz, de todo lo que le pudo haber dicho esto era lo que menos hubiera esperado.

-Puedo ayudar mama, sé que puedo, además no pienso entrar como agente de campo, más bien entraría como analista, trabajaría en un escritorio, como tú-

-Un analista no siempre trabaja detrás de un escritorio hija, lo sé por experiencia ¿Porque quieres hacerlo hija?- declara someramente recordando momentos no muy agradables en su carrera

-Es obvio que contrario a lo que hablan los medios, las cosas no marchan tan bien como quisieran- señala la pila de documentos y periódicos acumulados la mesa de trabajo de la habitación

-Aún así, no veo la relación entre mi carga de trabajo y tu deseo de unirte a la organización-

-Necesitas toda la ayuda que puedas tener ahora madre, Corg entro a la Fuerza Aérea a pesar de las objeciones de papa, prosiguió sus cursos y está a punto de ser desplegado en su primera misión, Sera está terminando sus cursos como oficial y sé que te ha comentado su intención de unirse a tu organización, mis hermanos están decididos a colaborar para hacer que nuestro país se mantenga seguro madre no veo porque mi caso deba ser diferente- la encara con una expresión de determinación

La atrapo, realmente no tenia buenos argumentos para impedir que ella prosiguiera con sus planes al menos no desde que sus hijos mayores encontraron la manera de servir en la milicia, aún así la idea le incomoda cuando menos. Su hija menor es diferente a sus hermanos, ella es más mesurada a la hora de comportarse pero también la que comenta más abiertamente sus opiniones, jamás ha debido de experimentar grandes sufrimientos aunque ciertamente ha tenido que trabajar muy duro para conseguir todos sus logros, desde haber formado parte del equipo olímpico juvenil de natación, hasta poseer una maestría en idiomas.

-¿Qué dice tú padre al respecto?-

-Aún no lo sabe, pero confío en que lo aceptara…eventualmente- contesta apretando las manos nerviosamente

-Me meterás en problemas con él si no se lo has dicho-

-Le comente algo sobre no sentirme a gusto en la universidad y que deseaba probar un cambio de ambiente, pero no le mencione que pensaba solicitar un puesto en el servicio, supuse que si paso la preselección para cuando el regrese de su viaje, tendría algo más sólido que mostrarle-

-Ariel…no debiste ocultarle algo como esto a tu padre-

-Lo siento…-

Ambas mujeres bajan sus miradas por unos momentos, está claro para Irina que la conversación no irá para ningún lado, ahora que su hija está decidida a probar suerte en su línea de trabajo, la situación está lejos de sentarle bien a la veterana mujer, pero antes de que puedan seguir halando, el teléfono colocado en la en la mesa de la habitación suena, lo que provoca que Irina se levante para atenderlo.

-Grhoskova….entiendo señor, precisamente- la frustración se hace evidente en su rostro mientras conversa

Ariel nota como una de las carpetas en las que trabaja su madre, se trataba de mapas y fotografías satelitales detallados del Estrecho Hormuz, así como evaluaciones de las fuerzas militares de la región.

-La próxima crisis- murmura la joven

-Por supuesto no podemos permitir que la situación escale más de lo debido, se debe presionar a Teherán y la mejor forma de hacerlo es través del gobierno….si yo espero…- levanta la cabeza y observa a su hija ojeando los reportes -…hija esto me tomara tiempo y creo incluso que deberé salir… ¿cuándo es tu entrevista?-

-En tres semanas mama-

-Bien entonces comienza a prepararte, deberemos informarle a tu padre cuando este regrese ahora si me permites…- señala la puerta -si, aquí sigo señor-

No hace falta decir más, la conversación ha terminado, Ariel se retira de la sala dejando a su madre lidiar con su trabajo que cada día la estresa un poco más.

* * *

><p>Base de Actividades de Apoyo Navales de Manama; CG de la 5ta Flota USN; Manama, Provincia Central, Reino de Bahréin<p>

El lugar era amplio, la mesa es grande, hay agua, sobres de café y galletas, las sillas son algo rígidas pero se toleran, las paredes adornadas con pinturas y fotografías con diversos motivos que repasan algunos de los momentos más celebres de la USN en particular aquellos especialmente relacionados con su presencia en el Medio Oriente, una que se remonta hasta principios del siglo XIX.

Pero la clase de historia era lo que menos le interesaba al pequeño grupo de pilotos navales provenientes del Ala Aérea del USS _Harry S. Truman_ (CVN-75) más específicamente del VF-101 los llamados "Grim Reapers", convocados de manera urgente a los cuarteles de la 5ta Flota de la USN, la encargada de proteger los interés de los EUA y el UEG en una de las más convulsionadas partes del mundo.

A la historia de conflictos en la historia reciente, el Estrecho de Hormuz y el Golfo Pérsico en particular, suman el hecho de ser uno de los llamados "puntos de embotellamiento" críticos del mundo, en su parte más estrecha la distancia que separa a Irán y Omán es de menos de 39km de ancho, y su importancia radica en ser la entrada al Golfo Pérsico y con esto la única vía de acceso y salida de aproximadamente el 40% de todo el petróleo que se procesa y que es traslado en buques tanque, en una región en la que se extrae el 22% del total del total mundial.

A pesar de estar en lados opuestos en más de una manera Omán y los Emiratos Árabes Unidos que pertenecían al llamado Concejo para la Cooperación del Golfo una organización con fuertes lazos con el UEG e Irán que era socio más bien reticente del ESBIN, poseían más bien una tranquila y productiva relación de intercambio comercial, merced de las grandes similitudes históricas y sociales, existían sin embargo pequeños escollos en forma de disputas territoriales por unas pequeñas islas ubicadas en la desembocadura interior del estrecho que Irán había ocupado militarmente después de el Reino Unido abandonara sus posesiones coloniales en esa región después de 1970.

-¿Cuánto más vamos a esperar?- dice uno de los pilotos sentado en una de las sillas mientras juega con las servilletas a su disposición

-Ni idea- contesta otro en su tercer vaso con agua

-Una mejor pregunta sería ¿É l porque estamos aquí y no en el Truman donde nos necesitan? En especial en estos momentos- el más joven e impaciente de ellos se levanta de su asiento y comienza a dar vueltas

-Muchachos acostúmbrense a estar a la disposición de los políticos y los jefazos en esta carrera…en especial tú Hunter…- su superior y jefa del escuadrón la Comandante Ángela Long una de las contadas mujeres en llegar a dirigir un escuadrón de cazas había hablado con la tranquilidad que le daban sus casi 15 años volando para la USN y el haber estado en alguna situación parecida.

-Entendido señora- todos contestan al unisonó

-…Además no hay nada que podamos hacer cuando los políticos deciden meter sus narices en una guerra- termina reflexionando un poco sobre el cómo fue que terminaron en ese lugar.

Había una solicitud de laudo arbitral ante la Comisión Internacional de Limites Marinos durante décadas, pero casi todos los expertos concordaban que los involucrados estaban felices con el status quo que imperaba, hasta que un bote pesquero con bandera de Omán tuvo la desgracia de sufrir un desperfecto que lo dejo a la deriva y sin radio para notificar de su situación y termino encallando en la pequeña Isla de Tunb al Kunbra, uno de los sitios disputados, el pequeño destacamento de soldados iraníes que custodiaban la zona genuinamente creyó que se trataba de una banda de contrabandistas como las que suelen abundar en la región, así que reportaron el hallazgo a sus superiores mientras conducían un interrogatorio severo en los desafortunados pescadores.

Cuando el gobierno omaní tuvo noticias de ello emitió una fuerte protesta que pedía la inmediata liberación de los pescadores que fue seguida con la prohibición de que embarcaciones de bandera iraní -al menos hasta la repatriación de sus ciudadanos- entraran en sus aguas territoriales y ordeno actos de acoso a las embarcaciones iraníes que utilizaban el área, Irán contesto ordenando a su marina de guerra aplicar medidas similares y pronto no solo había navíos apuntándose unos a otros, jets de combate de ambos lados hacían aproximaciones demasiado frontales hacia otros aviones y buques contrarios y de otras nacionalidades. Pronto todos los países con costas en el Golfo, con embarcaciones e intereses en la zona comenzaron a preocuparse por los posibles efectos de un conflicto que amenazara el tráfico del petróleo y las consecuencias económicas que esto acarrearía.

La mediación del GCC y los buenos oficios de Rusia y buena parte del UEG parecían haber conseguido que la situación se distendiera por algunos momentos, hasta que un piloto de jet, específicamente un Mirage-2000 de los Emiratos malinterpreto la aproximación de un F-4 II Iraní regalo consecuencia de la Guerra Fría de los EUA al Sha Reza Pahlavi en los 70s y le lanzo un misil que mató a sus dos tripulantes, a partir de ahí todo se fue cuesta abajo rápidamente.

-¿Qué pasa Rick?- Long observa el comportamiento algo nervioso del miembro más joven de su escuadrón.

-Mi papa suele decir, que nunca será bueno que tus superiores te citen a una reunión privada-

-¿Y eso porque?-

-Así fue como lo echaron de la Armada en primer lugar- dice al tiempo que dibuja una leve sonrisa en su rostro

-Hombre inteligente tu padre entonces Hunter-

Long no puede evitar reír un poco ante la situación, al observar el nerviosismo de Hunter o el del resto de los muchachos que como ella llevan esperando más de una hora y media en la sala privada de reuniones de la base sin saber el porqué, no que no aprecie el estar en una habitación donde no sean tacaños con el aire acondicionado y las bebidas, las sillas eso sí son cómodas debe reconocer, aunque cualquier cosa es más cómoda que la silla de un F/A-18E en especial después de una patrulla de seis horas o cuando es usada como asiento en la sala de prevuelo de su escuadrón, les dijeron que debían esperar a oficiales de grado superior para que les informen de primera mano sobre los sucesos que pasaron hace solo unos días.

_Seis días atrás, Sala de prevuelo del VF-10, USS Harry S. Truman, Grupo de Batalla Truman (No. 10), A 139km al Noroeste de Khasab en la Península de Musadam, Omán._

_-Suficiente escándalo por el día de hoy atención niños…- la voz suave pero firme de su comandante desde el pequeño podio de la sala hace que todo el mundo guarde silencio -…mejor, bien como saben estamos entrando en nuestra segunda semana de patrullar el Mar Arábigo y el Estrecho para que nuestros amigos persas que no árabes, aprende la diferencia Samuels para que nos metas en problemas la próxima vez que tengamos visitas…- breves risas de los pilotos mientras contemplan al aludido, quien realizo un cometario políticamente incorrecto en una visita de mandos militares árabes al Truman -bajen un poco el nivel de ruido y de golpes de pecho y se sienten a platicar con nuestros aliados árabes y que esto no pase a mayores, así que nuestra asignación por este día…-_

_-¡Atención a toda la nave, estamos en Condición 1, Condición 1, todos los lideres de escuadrón y secciones repórtense en 15 minutos en la sala de conferencias!- la voz que sale por los altoparlantes es seguida de una alarma de zafarrancho de combate._

_-¡Bien ya escucharon! ¡Olviden las asignaciones! Quiero a todo el escuadrón preparado para volar en cuanto yo regrese…retírense-_

_Sus hombres desalojan la sala del VF-101 rápidamente, todos se dirigen ya sea a los casilleros o a la cubierta de vuelo interior, para asistir en la preparación de sus aviones mientras que Long y su segundo Phill Curtis se dirigen a la sala de conferencia._

_-¿Y ahora que se supone que habrá pasado Phill?- pregunta mientras recorre los pasillos de la nave_

_-Nada bueno eso es seguro- responde el afroamericano de baja estatura mientras esquiva el tráfico de personas que van y vienen producto de la alerta, después de unos minutos distingue la puerta de la Sala de Conferencias._

_Al entrar pueden observar que la sala está repleta con los jefes de departamentos y secciones que componen el navío no solo hay oficiales y enlistados de rango, también hay personal de otras embarcaciones, algunos extranjeros. Todos toman asiento en cuanto el monitor de la sala comienza a parpadear para revelar al Comandante de la 5ta Flota Vicealmirante Mark I. Fox, junto con su Estado Mayor, desde sus cuarteles en Manama, Fox recorre brevemente a los hombres y mujeres en frente de él y comienza con el informe de situación_

_-Damas y caballeros…a las 0745hrs de hoy, es decir hace apenas 45 minutos el MV July's Sun un buque tanque con bandera norteamericana choco con una mina submarina colocada en pleno canal de navegación, la embarcación emitió una solicitud de auxilio que fue atendida por la fragata francesa Surcouf (F711) que en el proceso de efectuar el salvamento fue atacada por aviones iraníes que descargaron bombas y misiles sobre ellos, ninguno tuvo éxito en dañar a la fragata y si en hundir al July, que se hundió con 14 personas de una tripulación de 27 todos los muertos son americanos…-_

_Un incomodo silencio cae en la sala de conferencias, mientras los presentes intercambian miradas agitadas y algunos murmullos puesto que todos saben lo que significa un ataque deliberado a una embarcación civil no puede dejar de ser contestado lo que conlleva que el Truman y su Grupo pasaron de una típica misión de "Pasear el Pabellón" a una de combate, pero no están solos en el problema, con ellos están las naves provenientes de la FTC-158 cuya misión consistía en la protección del tráfico marino contra la piratería en esa zona._

_-Por fortuna, dentro de lo que cabe el July´s Sun venia vacio por lo que no hay peligro de un derrame de petróleo, sin embargo aún hay 22 buques tanque en la zona del Estrecho ya sea ingresando en él o saliendo del mismo, sin mencionar el solo hecho de que los Iraníes hayan minado la ruta usada como canal de navegación y atacado de forma abierta a una embarcación de un miembro del UEG- Fox hace una breve pausa para preparar a sus hombres -…Por lo que a partir de este momento y autorizados por las máximas autoridades iniciaremos operaciones de supresión a cualquier amenaza al tráfico marino o a nuestras fuerzas en la zona…-_

La reunión prosiguió detallando a grandes rasgos los planes la operación llamada **Web Spider**, consistía en una primera fase en neutralizar las instalaciones de la Armada y Fuerza Aérea Iraní en la zona Bandar-e Abbas la principal base naval y aérea de la región, Bandar-e Lengeh, Qeshm, Sirik y Jask, Chahbahar. El UEG poseía 3 ventajas en esta ocasión.

La superioridad cualitativa y en algunos casos cuantitativa de los medios a disposición del UEG, la Flota Combinada presente alcanzaba 15 navíos de entidad incluyendo al Truman de al menos 8 países y un destacamento aéreo parejo en números pero superior en tecnología y armamento a nada que tuvieran los iraníes. La voluntad política para la acción que era respaldada por todo el UEG, por contraste el ESBIN desde el principio dejaría claro que no apoyaría más allá de lo necesario al gobierno Iraní puesto que un conflicto en esta zona y especialmente en estos momentos no le era conveniente a sus intereses como bloque, salvo Siria que acordó el envió de unidades aéreas para reforzar los números de su aliado tradicional. Y por último un mejor aparato defensivo servido que la mayoría de las bases del UEG en la zona se encontraban a distancia suficiente como para no ser blancos de un ataque del ESBIN.

Sin embargo no todo eran buenas noticias, de alguna manera la Armada Iraní se las había ingeniado para minar al menos una parte del Estrecho usada para el tráfico civil, si bien esta poseía pocos navíos de entidad para disputarle el dominio del mar al UEG, por el contrario si disponía de diversas baterías móviles equipadas con misiles antinavio e incluso había reconstruido alrededor de 8 plataformas petroleras abandonadas en una especie de bases multipropósito con baterías de misiles SAM y antinave en la zona comprendida entre Qeshm y Sirik, sin contar además de la presencia de la llamada Guardia de la Revolución Islámica, organización paramilitar paralela al ejército regular donde las tácticas, la estrategia y el equipamiento eran reemplazadas por plegarias a Allah, botes fuera de borda sin ninguna clase de protección atiborrados de explosivos, armados con ametralladoras además de cohetes no guiados en algunos casos y cuya efectividad contra un navío de guerra moderno era limitada por no decir nula, sin embargo había un propósito para ello, la llamada operación enjambre esto es arrojar todo lo que se tenga contra un objetivo hasta conseguir su destrucción o su inutilización y abandono de la zona de combate, sin importar las perdidas propias y en una zona donde el espacio para maniobrar era más bien escaso, dicha táctica pudiera ser el comodín que decantara el juego para ellos.

El sonido de la puerta de la sala que se abre hace que los pilotos presten atención a quien sea que este por entrar, el primero resulta ser un suboficial quizás un asistente de alguien del alto mando, pronto aparecen los individuos que estaban esperando, 3 de ellos portan el uniforme kaki de verano típico de la USN, los otros cuatro son una sorpresa, 2 de ellos también pertenecen a alguna Armada sus uniformes blancos semiformales los delatan, los otros dos son desconocidos pero ambos tienen el porte de ser gente de la zona probablemente de alguno de los países del GCC.

-¡Atención Oficiales en cubierta!- Long llama al orden a sus pilotos que asumen la posición de firmes y saludan a los recién llegados

-Descansen…- Rick reconoce al Vicealmirante Fox y al Contraalmirante John Graham el jefe del Grupo de Batalla del Truman, los otros son una incógnita para él -Por favor tomen asiento- les indica una mesa preparada en el fondo de la sala, mientras que él y sus acompañantes se sientan en otra ubicada en el costado derecho.

Un par de miembros enlistados preparan un proyector y cargan un par de archivos a la laptop conectada a este, un Teniente de la USN se coloca en posición para manejar la máquina y todos esperan que Fox de inicio a la conferencia y les explique la razón del porque estaban allí esos pilotos.

Rick examina los rostros de todos los oficiales, es la primera vez que ve tantas estrellas desde su graduación de Annapolis, ni siquiera cuando gano sus alas de piloto vio a tantos Almirantes en un solo sitio, se fijo un poco más en los "invitados" logro identificar al último oficial como un miembro de la Armada Británica, mientras que los otros dos ahora le parecían miembros de alguna Fuerza Aérea.

-Buenas tardes Comandante Long, Tenientes Everton, Curly y Hunter…Soy el Vicealmirante Mark I. Fox, Comandante de la 5ta. Flota, este es el Contraalmirante Ralph Timber mi segundo al mando, reconocerán al Contralmirante Jeff Graham y al Contraalmirante Jung Hye Lee de la Armada de Corea del Sur, Jefe de la Fuerza Combinada 158, seremos los responsables directos de este procedimiento, los tres caballeros restantes asisten en calidad de invitados aunque si se formula alguna clase de decisión podrán formular su opinión…y pueden hacer preguntas si lo consideran pertinente- Fox se dirige a esos tres oficiales quienes asienten con la cabeza antes de terminar de presentarlos.

-Ahora, la razón por la que han sido convocados ente esta comisión es con motivo de que nos proporcionen su impresión general sobre una misión ocurrida el día…-

Las palabras de Fox anuncian la luz al final del túnel para Hunter y los demás pilotos ahora saben la razón y respiran un poco más aliviados…todos menos Rick, quien está consciente de que si bien no se trata de alguna audiencia disciplinaria como llego a temer en un principio, dado que todos los involucrados estaban reunidos al mismo tiempo al momento de dar su testimonio, aunque uno nunca sabe.

_Tres días antes Operación Web Spider, Sobre el estrecho de Hormuz a 45km al Sur de Bandar-e Abbas, República Islámica de Irán_

_-Sección Espectro, aquí Faro Guía adelante- el operador del E-2C interrumpe el silencio de radio_

_-Aquí Espectro1 ¿qué sucede?-_

_-Detectamos posibles bandidos dirigiéndose hacia su paquete, rumbo SE curso 117 marca 80, están tratándose de esconder usando el terreno entre JZL y JZQ y nos está dificultando poderles dar una identificación positiva sobre lo que son- _

_-Entendido Faro Guía, Espectro 1 fuera…- Angie Long no es una mujer que se frustre con facilidad pero el que los dirijan a ella y a cuatro de sus pilotos a una situación donde estarán casi a ciegas no les gusta -Bien ya lo escucharon sección hay contactos no identificados tratando de colarse entre nuestras defensa, así que nos tocara revisar y limpiar si es preciso, ojos bien abiertos todos-_

_-¡Entendido Líder!- Es la contestación de sus pilotos y poco después la sección de 4 Super Hornets pone rumbo hacia la dirección donde los contactos._

_La zona hacia donde se dirigen es la más caliente de toda el área de operaciones, cuando Web Spider inicio la Flota combinada se partió en 2 secciones, la primera con el Truman a la cabeza se mantuvo bajo el paraguas adicional que le proporcionaba la península de Musadam y las Fuerzas Aéreas de Omán, los EAU y el Reino de Arabia Saudita, mientras que su componente aéreo junto con un grupo de superficie integrado por fragatas y destructores Británicos, Franceses y Americanos castigaban la base de naval de Jask, destruyendo en una breve escaramuza a un escuadrón de lanchas misileras y a un par de mini submarinos que intentaron aproximarse a la agrupación, 12 puestos de misiles antinaves "ocultos" en la costa y 6 puestos de SAMs alrededor de la base aérea de Chahbahar junto con 12 cazas que intentaron oponer resistencia, ambas bases terminarían siendo severamente dañadas junto con las instalaciones de Sirik, debido a los continuos ataques que se sucedieron por más de 36hrs, las pérdidas humanas rebasaron los centenares de acuerdo a Inteligencia._

_No todo había sido buenas noticias el USS Winston Churchill choco con una mina y como resultado de ese encuentro 11 marineros fallecieron y el destructor debió ser escoltado fuera de la zona por el HMS Manchester hasta un puerto seguro en Omán, además de lamentar la pérdida de 3 aviones, 2 Hornets y 1 EA-6B Prowler, todos con sus tripulaciones totalizando 7 bajas para el Ala del Truman, todos debido a la acción de los SAMs presentes en la zona._

_Atacar Bandar-e Abbas con 5 bases/plataformas y un pequeño pero notable cinturón defensivo de baterías de misiles ubicadas en las islas de Qeshm, Hormuz y Larak había probado ser algo diferente, los ataques a su periferia comenzaron con el ataque a la base naval de Bandar-e Lengeh por parte de las fuerzas del GCC y UEG estacionadas en Arabia Saudita, Bahrein y los EAU, el ataque se consiguió sin bajas y mínima oposición iraní lo que solo antojaba que la lucha por la principal base aérea y naval iraní en la región sería diferente._

_-Aún no veo nada, si hay algo aquí están haciendo un buen trabajo en ocultarse- reporta ya nervioso el Teniente 1ero Pete Curly también conocido como Espectro 3 y segundo al mando en la formación después de revisar por centésima ocasión el área de los supuestos contactos_

_-Quizás ya regresaron al continente…- Comenta Zack Everton un Teniente 3ro y novato en el escuadrón como Rick._

_-O solo querían atraernos…- murmura Long antes de ser interrumpida por el aviso de Espectro 2_

_-¡Los veo Espectro 1! 4 contactos volando en pares, van muy bajo pegados a la costa de Qeshm a 320° de nuestra posición- Rick no puede controlar la emoción en su voz -Parecen Phantoms Líder-_

_-Espectro 1 a Faro Guía encontramos a nuestros bandidos moviéndonos para enfrentarlos ¡Preparados! Espectro 2 vienes conmigo, 3 y 4 cúbranos - _

_Rápidamente los dos F/A-18 buscan una buena posición antes de encender sus radares por lo que ejecutan un descenso rápido que busca ganarles la seis a sus oponentes, mientras descienden la cabeza de Rick comienza retumbar, sus manos se sienten sudorosas y tiene un nudo en la garganta, no es la primera vez que entra en combate ya antes durante los ataques a Jask y Sirik ha tenido la oportunidad de descargar misiles aire-tierra en contra blancos como baterías de misiles e incluso tanques enemigos, tampoco es la primera vez que los Grim Reapers se topan con cazas enemigos, su escuadrón lleva un total de 3 derribos. Pero si es la primera vez que entra en combate en el papel que se supone debe cumplir, ganar la superioridad aérea contra los cazas del enemigo._

_En el preciso momento en que enciende sus radares los F4D/E enemigos rompen la formación en pares el primero lo hace a la derecha de su posición enfilándose a tierra firme, mientras que el segundo lo hizo a la izquierda en dirección hacia Bandar-e Lengeh a través del mar este es el par que Long y Hunter se disponen a derribar mientras, Curly y Everton vigilan que no haiga sorpresas._

_-Hunter yo iré primero, asegúrate de no perder…- _

_Antes de que Long pueda terminar su alarma de misil suena provocando que tanto Long como Rick suspendan la persecución y revisen el área desde sus cabinas para distinguir si es posible la amenaza._

_-Tengo lanzamiento de SAM desde la costa- reporta Everton provocando que toda la formación aplique maniobras defensivas_

_-Fue una buena trampa o no jefa- replica Curly al momento de soltar bengalas, activar su pod de EMC y hacer un rápido quiebre descendente_

_-¡Ciertamente! ¡Uff!- Long ejecuta la misma maniobra -…¡Bien salgamos de aquí antes que se pongan creativos allá…- no le dejan terminan_

_Súbitamente misiles WVR provenientes de al menos una docena de cazas surcan directo a la formación_

_-¡Maldición! Este es Espectro 1 solicitamos apoyo de CAP en el…-_

_Su formación de vuelo había sido emboscada hábilmente y ahora debían luchar por su vida, antes de que se dieran cuenta cerca de 6 cazas enemigos se aproximaban por el costado derecho de la formación mientras que los restantes ganaban altura presuntamente para enfrentar a cualquier unidad que quisiera asistirlos. La única buena noticia, en todo este embrollo es que la Fuerza Aérea Iraní aún usaba aviones al menos una generación más antigua que los "Rhinos" americanos, si los F4D/E y F-5C persas aun volaban era gracias al ingenio de sus tripulaciones de tierra que lograban ponerlos en el aire a pesar de casi 30 años de no poseer más repuestos que las piezas empleadas para canibalizar. Incluso los aviones de fabricación Rusa y China que poseían no habían sido actualizados o se encontraban en los números necesarios para estar listos para la ofensiva, lo que se extendía al armamento con que contaban sus aviones en muchos casos productos locales de efectividad cuestionable que eran a su vez derivados de copias chinas derivadas a su vez de copias rusas/soviéticas._

_-Sígueme 2- ordena Long a Hunter al notar una abertura que les permitió sacudirse a sus perseguidores aunque sea de manera momentánea._

_-¡Tengo un blanco!- declara Rick_

_-¡Que rayos esperas dispara chico!- es el reclamo de su líder_

_Sin perder más tiempo Rick dispara un AIM-9 a un F4D/E ubicado a su izquierda que realiza un giro brusco para sacudirse el enganche del misil lo que logra para fastidio de Rick y Long y alivio de la tripulación del aparato la sensación dura escasos 3 segundos cuando el misil choca de frente con otro Phantom que no se dio cuenta de la maniobra de su compañero y termina partido en pedazos debido a que el misil si bien no explota alcanza al jet justo en la cabina desprendiéndola del resto del avión._

_-¡Pobres Bastardos!...mala suerte chicos- Escucha decir a su comandante, para Rick es un momento confuso, por un momento no creyó que matar a alguien pudiera sentirse tan mecánico, pero lo fue, siguió cada uno de los pasos de su entrenamiento, reviso su radar, escudriño el cielo, selecciono su arma, la preparo, espero y por último disparo…_

_-¡Muévete Espectro 2 que tu culo puede ser el próximo!- la voz de Curly lo saca de su introspección_

_-Meditas después, estos sujetos no se van a matar solos-_

_-¡Lo siento Líder!-_

_Antes de que Rick se dé cuenta hay varias decenas de cazas combatiendo, los hay de distintos colores reconoce a los miembros de su escuadrón y a otros provenientes del Truman, también reconoce a los F-16 Omaníes y de los Emiratos e incluso logra distinguir F-15 de la USAF y los Saudíes, la pelea ahora ocupa toda la extensión de la isla de Qeshm y ninguno de los dos bandos piensa ceder el terreno._

_-¡Disparando!- escucha decir a Everton y poco después su compañero declararía por la radio que alcanzo su objetivo._

_Mientras el está ocupado persiguiendo a otro Phantom, el resto de su escuadrón combate contra los iraníes que se defienden como gatos boca arriba, ninguno de los 2 bandos puede utilizar misiles BVR por el peligro que representa disparar sobre un blanco sin confirmación visual a larga distancia, por lo que la lucha será a corta distancia y la defensa antiaérea de la zona no dispara -por lo menos por ahora- sus SAM puesto que tampoco puede distinguir del todo a sus propias fuerzas._

_Junto a su Líder persiguen a una sección de cuatro F-5F que se han asomado al combate y al encontrarse en franca inferioridad deciden irse, para su mala suerte dos de ellos no logran evadir a los más potentes "Rhinos" que los persiguen y terminan cayendo en llamas, mientras que un tercero es derribado por un F-16 Omaní de un elemento de dos que recién se une, meneando las alas a sus colegas americanos mientras ambos grupos se pasan._

_La batalla comenzó a decantarse para el lado de la coalición del UEG, pero no sin sus riesgos, Qeshm posee una superficie de 1492km__2__, todos controlados por el gobierno Iraní, por lo que si algún piloto era derribado y lograra exitosamente eyectarse, seguramente sería tomado prisionero, de más estaba decir que nadie quería pasar por la experiencia, a pesar de ser notoriamente superados en calidad de entrenamiento y efectividad de armamentos, eventualmente los iraníes lograrían algunos éxitos en la forma de 11 jets derribados la mayoría sobre las aguas del golfo lo que prontamente dispara requerimientos de vuelos de búsqueda y rescate, el "éxito" es caro para la IRIAF por cada jet que derriban, pierden en promedio 5 de los suyos._

-Debido a que nos encontrábamos bajos de munición y combustible, ordene que la sección Espectro se retirara al Truman, en ese momento el único elemento en condiciones de ser de utilidad en caso de alguna eventualidad, era el Teniente 3ro. Hunter…y nadie pudo vaticinar lo que paso después- Long termina relatar los sucesos pertinentes al Combate de Qeshm como los pilotos ya la estaban llamando

Y Rick sabía que estaban llegando al punto medular de la reunión.

-¿Fue en ese momento que recibieron la señal de auxilio de Ángel 33, Comandante Long?- pregunto Timber mientras observa las diapositivas con mapas, fotos y transcripciones de las conversaciones entre los pilotos.

-En efecto señor-

-Teniente Hunter puede describir con sus propias palabras lo que sucedió después-

-Señor…aproximadamente 3 minutos después de romper contacto con el enemigo recibimos un pedido de auxilio en la frecuencia abierta de emergencia de un helicóptero de búsqueda y salvamento que presentaba un desperfecto mecánico…corrijo un presunto helicóptero de…-

_-Repita Ángel 33-_

_-May Day a cualquier elemento aliado que me escuche, solicitamos escolta de vuelo, pájaro dañado con personal recuperado a bordo, nuestra posición 25 km al sur de Qeshm, repito a cualquier elemento aliado- la desesperación del piloto era patente para todo el que escuchara la transmisión._

_Ángela Long evito que una maldición se escuchara por el canal abierto de la flota, cambio a la frecuencia interna del escuadrón._

_-Chicos me temo que esos somos nosotros…-_

_-Líder, 4 y yo no estamos en condiciones de retrasarnos aun más, mi avión ya está bajo en combustible y tengo la munición mínima- Curly habla con frustración no le gusta dejar a camaradas a su suerte_

_-Mi pájaro tampoco se encuentra muy bien y lo único que me queda es el cañón- Everton se une y da su estado._

_Si el Jet de Long no tuviera problemas con el timón derecho producto de un giro que llego a alcanzar las -7G producto de esquivar un misil, sin dudarlo respondería a la petición de auxilio de Ángel 33, meneando la cabeza _

_-Creo que tendremos que pasar de esta…-_

_-Yo puedo hacerlo Líder, aún me quedan un AIM-9 y un par de AIM-120- _

_-Ni de broma Hunter, no te mandare solo al matadero para que te…-_

_-May Day este es Ángel 33 de nuevo solicitamos apoyo…- no cesa de repetirse el aviso-_

_-Ellos no tienen el tiempo señora…-_

_-Mierda… Ok Hunter tienes permiso solo no juegues al héroe-_

_-Entendido- su caza rompe la formación y acelera para llegar a su cita_

_Mientras Rick se aproxima Faro Guía hace el anuncio que tanto temían Long y Ángel 33, naves enemigas se dirigían rumbo a la desafortunada nave de rescate._

_-Espectro 2, regrese no hay forma de que pueda hacer algo- el operador del E-2 lo conmina a abandonar su intento de auxilio, pero solo recibe estática._

_-¡Maldito muchacho!- es lo único que Angie Long dice al escuchar la "respuesta" de Rick._

_No hay mucho tiempo para pensar, los cuatro bandidos se dirigen a interceptar a Ángel 33 así que lo único que Rick puede hacer es tratar de sorprenderlos, aprovechando un mayor alcance de su radar prepara sus misiles AIM-120 diseñados para combate a larga distancia, designa para que cada uno persiga un blanco diferente en lugar del acostumbrado 2 misiles X Blanco, con lo que pretende que fijen su atención en él y no en el helicóptero y este tenga una pequeña oportunidad de escapar…_

_-Espectro 2 disparando…- Sus misiles dejan el caza y se dirigen a sus blancos girando hacia la derecha y después lanzándose en picada._

_-"Maldición, solo le di a uno"- Solo observa una nube de humo negro mientras alcanza a observar como 3 juegos de estelas tratan de reagruparse._

_Los cazas enemigos ahora lo buscan frenéticamente pero él ha ascendido colocándose en una posición ventajosa, solo le queda un misil por lo que decide guardarlo para después, en ese momento hace un descubrimiento un tanto inusual, los aviones enemigos son cazas F-14A Tomcats, una auténtica rareza, los llamados "Gatos Persas" eran una de las aeronaves más avanzadas de su época cuando fueron vendidos al Imperio de Irán a mediados de los 70s, en ese entonces Irán era una monarquía "democrática", ferviente opositora al comunismo y aliado incondicional de los E.U.A, el contrato hablaba de cerca de un centenar de aparatos, de los cuales se entregaron cerca de 40, pero las entregas se suspendieron en el 79 con el derrocamiento del Sha de Irán y la consecuente instalación de un régimen teocrático._

_Obviamente el contrato fue cancelado y la IRIAF se quedo sin asistencia técnica para el considerable parque de aviones americanos que poseían , de los Tomcat iraníes y su papel en la Guerra de Irán-Iraq se ha dicho mucho, lo único seguro es que según estimaciones de inteligencia solo quedaban 20 en condición de volar, bueno 19 ahora…y pronto serían menos si su plan tenía éxito, noto como un Tomcat quedaba solo buscándolo por lo que no perdió el tiempo y se lanzo en picada desde su lado ciego y cuando estuvo a menos de 500mts hace una descarga con su cañón que provoca que uno de los motores del aparato enemigo despida humo y llamas, su piloto pone dirección hacia territorio continental, Rick decide dejarlo ir es claro que ese avión está lo suficientemente dañado como para poder oponer pelea._

_-"Sólo quedan dos"- _

_Le parece extraño estar tan calmado, esperaba sentir mariposas en el estomago durante el combate, pero se siente tranquilo incluso relajado ante la situación, su entrenamiento no le deja sentir algo más que su deseo de sobrevivir. Pero no será sencillo el líder de la formación enemiga se coloca atrás de él y lucha por centrarlo mientras que Rick recurre a toda maniobra defensiva que conoce para quitárselo de encima, al tiempo que su compañero se redirige a terminar con Ángel 33. _

_-¡Vamos Hunter quítatelo de encima, esos chicos cuentan contigo!- es el grito que se da a si mismo_

_Las maniobras que Rick hace serían dignas de elogio si alguien las viera pero su oponente es bastante bueno no le deja espacio para cometer errores, a pesar de haber fallado dos disparos de misil, cortesía de lo defectuoso de su armamento no cesa en su intento de matar a Hunter, sin embargo cuando prepara su tercer misil su computadora de tiro sufre un error, lo que provoca que él piloto maldiga su suerte y peor aún pierda de vista por un segundo al caza de Rick. Un segundo es todo lo que necesito para separarse de su perseguidor en los próximos 95 segundos cada uno lucharía por ganar la posición más ventajosa, al final sería Rick que haciendo un giro oblicuo hace una descarga de cañón que provoca que su rival rompa el contacto y le da el tiempo necesario a Rick para armar su último misil, después de escuchar que tiene el enganche dispara, en pocos segundos una nueva explosión adorna el cielo del Estrecho…para su sorpresa descubre dos paracaídas descendiendo sobre las aguas._

_-Feliz aterrizaje y hasta la próxima vez- habla consigo mismo pero su mente no descansa __-"Dime Rick eres capaz de matar a una persona, en especial cuando esta tendrá seguramente tendrá a alguien que la llorara"- las palabras de su padre resuenan ahora en su cabeza, poniendo en perspectiva lo que acaba de pasar, hasta que recuerda su misión._

_Divisa al último caza enemigo, pero está demasiado lejos para que su cañón sea efectivo y se quedo sin misiles, acelera al máximo su caza, tratando de llegar a tiempo para al menos incomodar al Tomcat y no pueda hacer un disparo adecuado, pero su instinto le dice que será inútil, no llegara por más que se esfuerce, el helicóptero está condenado…hasta que el enemigo frente a él se convierte en una bola de fuego ante su mirada sorprendida._

_-Este es Coyote 5 ¿alguien pidió ayuda?- la voz en ingles se escucha americana_

_Y el alivio en Rick y en Ángel 33 es evidente, han tenido mucha suerte, los pilotos americanos pertenecen a una formación de F-15C provenientes de una base ubicada en Arabia Saudita a más de 600 km con el objetivo de ayudar a sus colegas de la USN en su batalla contra la IRIAF_

_La tripulación del helicóptero no cabe en su dicha, con todo y que deben aterrizar de emergencia en Khasab una pequeña ciudad Omaní, pero al menos están en territorio aliado, esperaran otro vuelo de transporte, pero antes de que Rick tome rumbo al Truman al que llegara con muy poco combustible, le agradecen a él y a los chicos de la USAF el rescate, por unos momentos la formación vuela junta y distingue a Coyote 5 posee las marcas de 5 derribos confirmados que lo convierten en todo un as._

_-Lo hiciste bien, para un chico de la Armada, pero relájate que ya tenemos esto controlado-_

_-Sabes tomaré tu consejo…y gracias por el apoyo- dirige su caza de regreso a su portaaviones pero antes escucha la contestación que le da Coyote 5_

_-Cuando quieras-_

-Después aterrice en el Truman y me reuní con mis compañeros, escribí mi informe y fue cuestionado sobre las incidencias del mismo, después en la sala de mi escuadrón supe el saldo del combate- concluye Rick que está de pie y con un puntero laser indica al operador de la laptop que cambie a la siguiente diapositiva de la presentación.

-Gracias, puede tomar asiento Teniente Hunter- le indica Graham

Le piden a los pilotos abandonar la sala, mientras los Almirantes comienzan a discutir los pormenores de dicho evento, mientras Rick abandona la sala no puede evitar preguntarse lo que pasara ahora.

-Bien Hunter ahora queda en manos de los jefes y su sabiduría- comenta con algo de sorna Everton

-Deja de fastidiarlo, que bien pudiste haber sido tú- Curly trata de defenderlo -…No cree jefa que están siendo demasiado quisquillosos con lo que hizo Rick…-

Por unos momentos el Teniente Curly se queda callado hasta que observa como su comandante abre la puerta de la sala de espera y en donde se encuentran otras 3 personas que visten uniformes de vuelo de la USAF, un Teniente Coronel de ascendencia latina y dos Tenientes, un hombre alto, joven de cabello y ojos azules que al verlo tanto Rick y el resto de sus compañeros pudieron haberlo confundido con un familiar suyo y una mujer más bajita que el propio Rick de ojos negros y cabello castaño. Todos tienen un parche con el rostro caricaturizado de un lobo relamiéndose los labios que los identifica como miembros del 32mo. Escuadrón Táctico de Caza o "la jauría".

Ambos grupos parecen sorprendidos de ver al otro grupo ingresar pero la etiqueta militar impera y terminan saludándose.

-Lo siento no nos dijeron que la sala ya estaba ocupada, Comandante Angela Long VF-101 "Grim Reapers", bonito clima…- señala al AC -que hicieron para que los citaran a la oficina del director-

-No se preocupe por eso, TntCol. Raúl Hernández 32mo ETC, sobre lo segundo no tengo idea Comandante-

-¡Bienvenidos al club entonces!-

El comentario de Curly hace el trabajo de romper el hielo y los presentes ríen por unos momentos antes de sentarse e intercambiar notas sobre el porqué de su presencia, dado que ninguno había recibido órdenes de mantener silencio, lo natural era suponer que no se encontraban frente alguna sanción disciplinaria, pero deberían esperar por la confirmación.

-Repasar esto por decima vez no nos ayudara en nada, sugiero o que tomemos una decisión con respecto al asunto en cuestión o traigamos al segundo grupo- con el cansancio reflejado en sus ojos el Contraalmirante Lee va por su tercer vaso de agua y la vigésima vez que lee los reportes.

-Estoy de acuerdo debemos formular una decisión- Graham se une a la petición del coreano

-Si me permiten caballeros- todos observan al agregado militar de la Fuerza Aérea de Arabia Saudita, el Brigadier General Abdul Hakeem Saleh un hombre de complexión gruesa y semblante tranquilo -…las instrucciones de mi gobierno fueron claras, investigar debidamente el reporte generado por el personal de Ángel 33 y el personal recuperado, por lo que de igual manera apoyo la opinión del Almirante Lee de traer al siguiente grupo, para poseer una imagen más detallada- dice con una voz tranquila.

Fox observa las miradas de los demás asistentes todos parecen concordar con la opinión de Saleh y no viendo inconvenientes convoca al grupo de pilotos de la USAF a la sala mientras ordena que vayan por ellos, su asisten le entrega copias de los expedientes de los aludidos a todos los presentes excepto una carpeta, un pedido especial para él.

-Señor la información que solicito-

-Gracias Suboficial…- Fox revisa meticulosamente la nueva información, hasta dar con lo que estaba buscando _-Lo sabía, la manzana no cae lejos del árbol- _una sonrisa aparece en el rostro del veterano marino y ex piloto.

En la sala ambos grupos de pilotos se han pasado la última hora intercambiando pullas hacia sus respectivas ramas de servicio, bromas un tanto pesadas, anécdotas de sus despliegues y aventuras durante los periodos de servicio y alguna que otra historia de sus días como civil, la diversión se detiene cuando la puerta se abre para revelar al asistente de Fox

-TntCol. Salazar, Tenientes Archer y Randall, los verán ahora-

-Bueno eso es todo, Comandante Long caballeros espero que tengamos oportunidad de charlar en otra ocasión- Salazar se despide cortésmente de sus compañeros

-Eso espero Coronel- Long le da un fuerte apretón de mano a su par de la USAF

-Hasta luego y cuídense chicos- Randall hace un breve saludo y les sonríe a los chicos

-¡Un momento!...- Rick se acerca al Teniente Archer y le extiende la mano -Gracias Jack, por todo, lo digo en serio-

-De nada Hunter, ojala podamos tomarnos esos tragos un día de estos- responde al momento de estrechar la mano de Rick.

Salazar y sus hombres entran a la sala de juntas y siguen el mismo proceso de explicar el papel de cada uno de ellos durante la batalla, pero Fox no gasta mucho tiempo en ellos, revisa una y otra vez la nueva información para revisar si esta correcta o incompleta, pero está seguro de su validez por lo que su sonrisa se hace cada vez más evidente. El Contraalmirante Timber conoce a su jefe por más de 12 años, no es un hombre dado a esas demostraciones de emoción, al menos no durante el desempeño de sus diligencias.

-¿Pasa algo Mark?- pregunto en voz baja y acercándose a su comandante

Fox solo le muestra dos hojas con los datos de dos personas, que Timber a pesar de ser un oficial de submarinos reconoce, no tanto porque hayan sido camaradas suyos, sino por la reputación y logros que alcanzaron.

-¡¿Qué esos no son…?

-Te presento a Mitchell Hunter y a Roy Fokker, padre y hermano mayor respectivamente, del Teniente 3ero. Richard Hunter, ambos pilotos veteranos y ganadores de la Cruz de la Armada-

-Rayos, si el chico continúa como lo está haciendo hasta ahora, tal vez sean la primera vez en la que todos los miembros de una misma familia la ganen-

-Si tal vez-

El pequeño dialogo privado no paso desapercibido para el representante Ingles a la reunión, quien simplemente observaba intrigado a sus pares Americanos.

Después de felicitar a Salazar y a sus pilotos por su acción de contribuir al rescate del helicóptero de salvamento y durante el resto de la batalla, Fox prometió que personalmente solicitaría de que cada uno fuera nominado a recibir la Cruz de Vuelo Distinguido por su valor y contribución al éxito de una misión especialmente crítica, pero tanto Archer como sus compañeros se quedarían con las ganas de saber que o quien iba dentro de Ángel 33 como para ser llamados por los altos mandos de la zona, para la noche ya volaban de regreso a su base en Arabia Saudita, sin siquiera haber podido recorrer Manama.

Los pilotos del 101 fueron separados, a sus compañeros se les ordeno esperan en la sala mientras que Rick era llamado nuevamente ante los Almirantes, Fox notaba que el chico hacia hasta lo imposible por no dejar que su nerviosismo le ganara, eso le divertía un poco

-¿Dígame Teniente Hunter, cuáles fueron sus impresiones sobre el enemigo?- Graham comienza con las preguntas

-Tácticas sencillas nada complicadas pero ejecutadas con gran precisión, los aviones enemigos pueden ser anticuados pero tienen pilotos que saben sacarle el jugo a las capacidades de los mismos, señor…- mira Graham de frente

-Teniente Hunter… ¿Por qué se arriesgo al salvar a Ángel 33 a sabiendas que se encontraría en inferioridad numérica?- Timber se incorpora a los cuestionamientos, pero Rick puede ver el trasfondo de la pregunta,

-Estaba decido a no permitir que compatriotas, compañeros del servicio, pilotos aliados o cualquiera que viajara en esa nave, fueran derribados, la tripulación arriesgo sus vida para rescatar a compañeros caídos en el mar a pesar de no haber garantías sobre su seguridad, lo hicieron para darle la oportunidad a quien quiera que hayan rescatado de regresar a casa, yo no podía fallarles…señor-

-Sentimientos bastante entendibles, un tanto ingenuos, pero entendibles, Teniente Hunter…- el tono en Fox por alguna razón provoco que Rick tuviera deseos de gritarle al Vicealmirante algunas verdades -¿No pensó que tal vez no fue lo más prudente arremeter usted solo contra 4 enemigos?-

-¿Señor?...- Rick no estaba seguro de entender pero al parecer Fox lo estaba llamando un imprudente vaquero

-Teniente Hunter…- un fuerte acento ingles hace que Rick gire para encontrarse con el oficial de la Armada Real - lo que mis colegas tratan de decir…educadamente es si usted es la clase de persona que se…entusiasma demasiado a la hora de combatir al enemigo-

Rick ahora mira al sujeto con furia reprimida desde los pies a la punta de la gorra que el sujeto lleva puesta, si con Fox tuvo deseos de gritar, definitivamente tenia deseos de golpear a este, pero recordando que asaltar a un oficial superior deja una mancha bastante grande en su expediente, decide reprimir sus instintos, cuando nota que todos los oficiales están esperando la respuesta haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol Rick trata de responder.

-Disculpe Almirante…no escuche su nombre, pero supongo que lo que pregunta es si yo soy un "Buscador de Gloria"- por instantes hay un breve tono de desafío y de burla en su voz que no pasa desapercibido para nadie de la sala

-Hayes, Contralmirante Donald W. Hayes Armada Real- declara Donald algo frustrado y ofendido de que el joven piloto tenga las agallas de contestarle de esa manera -…y después de revisar su desempeño a lo largo de la operación, diría que es un término apropiado, acumula 16 salidas de combates con un aproximado de 4hrs de duración por misión, en las cuales ha atacado 8 instalaciones militares, ya sea depósitos de armas, combustibles, sin mencionar los 3 sitios de misiles y los cerca de 6 vehículos enemigos que ha destruido o los 4 jets que derribo, mas 1 dañado, todo en menos de una semana de combate…y déjeme decirle que he conocido pilotos que ni en toda su vida han acumulado dichos números- hubo algo en el tono de Hayes que provoco que Rick lo maldijera internamente.

-Bien Contraalmirante Hayes, se lo pondré blanco y botella…soy un piloto de combate, mi trabajo es defender a mi país piloteando un caza y participando en el esquema ideado por mis superiores de escuadrón hasta llegar a la oficina del POTUS*, si tome tantos "riesgos" fue para garantizar o al menos darle mejores posibilidades de sobrevivir a la tripulación de Ángel 33, no inicie el combate sin pesar, por el contrario maximice las ventajas tanto de mi posición como de mi aeronave para buscar mi victoria contra una fuerza superior en números o al menos la sobrevivencia de mis camaradas…y con respecto a su insinuación-

El énfasis que pone Rick en la última parte hace que Donald Hayes maldiga al joven y apriete los puños en señal de ira _-¡¿Quién se cree que es?-_

-¡Me tomo muy en serio combatir contra mi enemigo señor, en esta ocasión y de una forma extraña me alegro que sobrevivieran, porque al final del día ellos son pilotos como yo, con un trabajo que cumplir y un deber que juraron realizar así les costase la vida como yo, son mis enemigos por diversas circunstancias y quizás en alguna oportunidad llegaríamos a conocernos, pero ellos tienen su trabajo y yo el mío y es un trabajo que debe de hacerse!-

Para cuando Rick termino de contestar las preguntas se había ganado el respeto de casi todos en la mesa, fue en ese momento que Fox se incorporo y le anuncio a Rick que pronto iba ser premiado junto con sus compañeros de escuadrón, por su papel en la operación, no podía darle detalles de cómo o cuándo y por ser material clasificado tampoco podría informarle de la identidad de los militares que ayudo a salvar, pero Fox le aseguro que a partir de ahora la USN seguiría de cerca su carrera.

Mientras se despedía saludando y estrechando las manos de los jefes, se topo con Donald Hayes ambos se saludaron mientras que el Contraalmirante solo atino a decir.

-Buena suerte Teniente Hunter- le dijo y salió de la sala sin darle la mano

Mientras salía de la sala y sus compañeros lo alcanzaban, Fox se acerco a ellos y junto con Graham les externaron sus felicitaciones por el desempeño de su sección, 9 cazas derribados sin bajas propias sin embargo había otro motivo.

-Teniente Hunter dispone de unos momentos- Fox parecía interesado en continuar hablando con él en algún lugar privado -… ¿puede disponer de unos momentos?-

Rick por unos momentos se quedo sin habla y hasta un tanto confundido, hasta que noto la mirada de Long que parecía decirle, idiota no se le dice que no aún Almirante y pudo reaccionar asintiendo la cabeza. Acompaño a Fox hasta su oficina donde se sentó con él y acepto una copa de whisky del Almirante que acto seguido le entrego un sobre blanco.

-Teniente, ese es su ascenso, en tres meses pasara de Teniente 3ero. a Teniente 2do.-

-Señor ¿yo? Pero apenas estoy comenzando y ni siquiera llevo un año desde que me gradué-

-Su desempeño impresiono a mucha gente Hunter, como le dije antes, lo seguiremos de cerca, pero le diré que hay gente que cree que usted tiene madera para ser líder, Hunter, no lo eche a perder-

-No señor, no lo haré- Fox solo sonríe

-En ese caso Teniente ¿dígame como esta su padre y su hermano?

Lo último dejo sin habla a Rick, antes de que Rick preguntara, el Vicealmirante le explico que había sido el superior de Roy durante un despliegue en el Océano Pacífico y si bien no conocía a su padre en persona, a comienzos de su carrera sirvió en el antiguo escuadrón de Pop Hunter y que él era todavía una persona muy admirada en el mismo, lo que coloco una sonrisa en Rick, si bien sabia que Roy se había labrado cierto prestigio en la comunidad de pilotos no tenía idea de que su viejo aún fuera muy querido en la Armada a pesar de que hiciera tanto de que se retirara. Al final de la charla Rick se encontró con sus compañeros y poco después partieron de regreso al Truman.

Los días siguientes fueron de mediana intensidad para el Ala Aérea del Truman, la IRIAF rehúso combate después de perder casi 80 aparatos desde el inicio de la operación, la Flota bombardeo las bases alrededor de Bandar-e Abbas y esta misma fue producto de un intenso bombardeo por parte de unidades aéreas y navales de la coalición, se destruyo las pocas unidades navales que intentaron acercarse a sus posiciones, para la segunda semana de operaciones enviados del ESBIN se reunieron en secreto en Kuwait para negociar un cese al fuego. Las condiciones esta vez fueron duras, además de exigir el retorno de los pescadores omaníes, el UEG exigió el regreso de cualquier militar prisionero en poder de los iranís y compensación por las víctimas del _July´s Sun_ y además de compensaciones por los gastos de guerra. Las condiciones fueron recibidas con mucho rencor por el régimen iraní que amenazo con dejar el ESBIN ante la falta de apoyo demostrada.

Poco sabia el Consejo de la Revolución que la cúpula del ESBIN ya había preparado una respuesta ante tal eventualidad, tres meses después de finalizada la intervención del UEG, equipos de Spetsnaz se infiltraron en el país y a una señal preestablecida lanzaron una operación de decapitación en contra de los oficiales políticos, religiosos y militares más importantes del régimen, apoyada por elementos disidentes de las fuerzas armadas iraníes y unidades militares que entraron en el país a través de Armenia, Azerbaiyán y Turkmenistán, en cuestión de 4 semanas todas las grandes ciudades y puntos críticos en el país. El UEG se limito a observar no había mucho que pudiera hacerse excepto intentar controlar el flujo de refugiados que huía a través de las aguas del Golfo Pérsico puesto que ni Iraq, Pakistán y Afganistán abrieron sus fronteras, la operación fue costosa para los militares rusos en especial para las fuerzas especiales que realizaron el ataque, los iraníes pelearon con fanatismo, pero poco podía hacerse con hombres y niños bomba contra columnas de tanques y regimientos de helicópteros de ataque que desde las alturas aniquilaban sus posiciones, pero al final del día la fuerza con inteligencia prevaleció en lugar de las plegarias y los deseos de pelear, un gobierno militar afín a los interés del ESBIN fue formado y los primeros consejeros, rusos y chinos comenzaron a llegar poco después.

* * *

><p>Aeropuerto Internacional de La Guardia, Queens, Nueva York, E.U.A<p>

Los dos jóvenes vestidos de chaqueta y mezclillas descansan en el suelo de uno de los pasillos de la terminal con enormes maletas a su lado, el más alto y gordo de los dos observa fastidiado como la gente pasa rápidamente y sin prestarles atención, no que le importe después de todo en un día cualquiera el aeropuerto de La Guardia recibe hasta 50mil personas que son dos chicos más en el mar de gente.

-¿Por qué tardas tanto Max?- ya se encuentra fastidiado

-Tú deberías estar haciendo esto gordo, esta es tú idea…- réplica el joven de anteojos y cabello azul que esta rellenando un formulario para la renta de un auto.

-Meh…yo no te obligue a que vinieras, tú viniste solo- se recuesta sobre su equipaje y bosteza otra vez, el jet lag estaba haciendo presa en él.

-Claro mírate apenas puedes mantenerte despierto y así quieres conducir hasta Maryland-

-Oh no fastidies y apúrate con el formato, que tengo hambre- solo escucha murmurar a su amigo algo como maldito barril sin fondo pero lo tiene sin cuidado.

Después de que Max terminara de rellenar el formulario y entregarlo a la señorita que les atendió en el modulo de renta esta le entrego las llaves de su auto y les repitió nuevamente los términos y condiciones del contrato, poco después los llevo hasta el área donde se almacenaban los vehículos y les entrego el sedan que usarían en su viaje.

-¿Qué crees que hará Dana cuando se entere le que mentimos?- pregunta Ben mientras termina de guardar el equipaje

-Quien sabe pero seguro incluirá decirnos hasta de lo que nos vamos a morir- Max trata te hacer una broma pero ninguno de los dos esta de humor para ello.

La verdad si bien ninguno ha tocado mucho el tema, no deja de ser un tanto incomodo el pensar cómo va a reaccionar Dana Sterling, su hermana mayor y hasta hace cuatro meses tutora legal de ambos jóvenes, le habían mentido sobre los motivos de realizar el viaje solos de regreso a América, su hermana creía que irían a entrevistas a varias universidades de la costa este del país, que ya habían enviado respuesta a sus solicitudes de ingreso, jamás le dijeron que una de esas escuelas era la Academia Naval de Annapolis y que ellos pensaban en inscribirse, en el entendido de que si ella se enteraba pegaría el grito en el cielo.

Los Sterling porque así se llamaban los tres vivían desde hace un año en Italia, con motivo de la asignación de Dana a una brigada acorazada la 174ta, estacionada en Vicenza, Italia, con motivo del despliegue de fuerzas de UEG, una fuerza nominalmente constituida bajo parámetros americanos pero en la cual hasta un 35% de su pie de fuerza provenía de sus aliados europeos, incluyendo a su comandante. Dana y Sean habían, sido seleccionados para integrar la brigada y habían debido de trasladarse a Europa, lo que en el caso de Dana implicaba llevarse consigo a sus hermanos a quienes de más está decir, el cambio no sentó del todo bien a Max y Ben.

Pero "gizmo" y "rayita" como gusta de llamarles en relación a su otro apodo de gremlins, tenían otros planes, aprovechando los despliegues de su hermana, lograron convencer a un par de sus vecinos de usar sus buzones de correo para enviar y recibir documentación sobre la academia naval, así pues mientras en su casa de Italia les llegaba correspondencia de escuelas civiles, en la de su vecino les llegaba la información pertinente a la escuela militar.

-Ben…- se oye nervioso dice mientras observa a su mejor amigo y hermano adoptivo indicar con sus luces que se dispone a salir del área de estacionamiento del aeropuerto

-¿Qué pasa Max?-

-Le deje una carta a Dana sobre la mesa del comedor- dice sin más

-¡Pero qué rayos estabas…- en ese momento una limusina negra se cruza en el camino del sedan por lo que Ben hace un brusco giro a su derecha para evitar chocar con el auto -…¡Imbécil!..- grita a la vez que oprime el claxon.

Recuperando el control solo puede observar a Max que tiene la cabeza al frente tratando de evitar el mirarlo a los ojos, por unos momentos menea la cabeza y trata de tranquilizarse, hasta que después de unos minutos por fin parecía que sus neuronas trabajaban de manera normal.

-¡¿Qué tú hiciste qué?- reprime sus deseos de estrangular a su mejor amigo y hermano adoptivo -… ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso Max?-

Pero Max Sterling no le contesta en lo absoluto, su mente y pensamientos han viajado hasta el norte de Italia donde Dana y el resto de su unidad estarán realizando ejercicios, por la próxima semana, cuando se despidieron la parada del tren que los llevaría a Milán desde tomarían su vuelo transcontinental de regreso a América. El cómo su hermana, que no era dada a expresar muchos sentimientos y emociones excepto la sorna, la ironía, el sarcasmo y la desfachatez cuando se trataba de ellos, contuvo con todas sus fuerzas el deseo de llorar, mientras se despedía de ellos provoco que Max se sintiera culpable por haberle ocultado a esta el que se unirían a la USN a sus espaldas, cierto que la idea había sido de Ben, pero el no había hecho nada por disuadirlo y al final termino uniéndose a él en su objetivo.

-¿Y ya decidiste en que área quieres servir Max?...y no vayas a decir de piloto de combate, porque esa es mi especialidad-

-Piloto de combate- comenta indiferente a la advertencia de Ben

-¡Max! No es justo esa es mi meta, porque no busca otra cosa que hacer y donde no me estorbes-

-¿Estorbarte…Yo?- sobre actúa la última parte -Troglodita, tendrás suerte si pasas el examen físico y más suerte si logras terminar los cursos, pero sobretodo….- hace una pausa intencionalmente

-¿Sobretodo qué?-

-Si entras en la cabina del avión, con ese trasero tan enorme que tienes-

-Jodete…- al principio hay silencio pero después de un rato las carcajadas inundan el auto hasta que en medio de las risas Ben añade -…de acuerdo dejaré que vengas conmigo con una condición-

-¿Cuál troglodita?-

-Yo me voy a quedar con todas las chicas-

Otra explosión de risas llena el auto y los dos amigos continúan su viaje.

* * *

><p>A 8000mts de altura entrando al espacio aéreo de Canadá<p>

Hasta el momento todo ha marchado bien, pero la sensación de estarse dirigiéndose a la boca del lobo no lo ha dejado en paz, no desde que subió a ese 747 en el Aeropuerto Benito Juárez, en México, no tuvo problemas al abordar, pero podría tenerlos al descender, era la primera vez que regresaba a su país desde que debió de evadir la sentencia de cárcel que un juez militar le dictamino.

Cuando se encontró de frente con el oficial de aduanas que inspeccionaba su pasaporte, no pudo evitar que su aliento se detuviera por algunos instantes al observar como el agente vaciaba los datos en su sistema computarizado y corría un rápido examen de antecedentes…que no arrojaron nada, ninguna irregularidad, arresto previo o investigación judicial pendiente. Lo que fue un alivio para él, quien sea que le proporciono los pasaportes cuido hasta el último detalle de ellos, eran perfectos, más que falsificados, parecían genuinos salvo por el detalle que todos tenían las diversas identidades de un hombre buscado por asesinato masivo. Salió de la terminal internacional de La Guardia solo para que el chofer de la limusina asignada a él casi chocara con un sedan blanco que no prestaba atención, excepto por eso el viaje hasta un pequeño aeropuerto privado en Jersey fue tranquilo, cuando llegaron pidió de almorzar mientras preparaban el jet privado observo a sus anfitriones aunque en realidad el sospechaba que eran carceleros, todos tenían la apariencia de haber sido militares previamente.

Suspirando recordó esa reunión en Brasil, donde conoció al que hasta hace poco había sido su contacto, Peters, nunca supo si ese era su nombre verdadero, pero no importaba, lo que importaba era la oferta que traía con él, poder abandonar las pocilgas a las que había sido forzado a recurrir para ocultarse a cambio de trabajar sin hacer la más mínima de las preguntas, a cambio de pagas generosas y mejores prestaciones laborales por así decirlo, la mayoría de la gente no sabe lo afortunada que es de saber que mientras duermes, por tu colchón no subirá un montón de cucarachas, ratas o alguna creatura más insidiosa o que tu baño no solo funcione, sino que este separado por una pared de donde duermes.

No todo era bueno sin embargo, para poder usar la mayoría de sus nuevas identidades, debió someterse a cirugía plástica, cambio su nariz, relleno sus pómulos, aclaro un poco su piel y se tiño el cabello todo con tal de seguir empleado para aquellos que desde hace casi tres años son sus dueños.

_-Pero a partir de hoy todo cambiara, ya lo creo- _esboza una pequeña sonrisa mientras se recuesta en el sofá del jet para tomar una siesta.

Es de noche cuando el jet llega a su destino, lo que llama su atención es el hecho de que al parecer el piloto descenderá por instrumentos ya que no observa las luces de alguna pista, por reflejo sólo se ajusta el cinturón de seguridad. Minutos después el jet finalmente aterriza y comienza a carretear por la pista hacia lo que parecen ser un grupo de edificios, su sorpresa es grande cuando el jet entra a un hangar subterráneo, construido con especificaciones militares.

-Lo estábamos esperando señor Edwards- lo recibe una mujer joven de rasgos asiáticos de cabello negro corto y ojos grises vestida de saco y pantalón azul marino, bastante agradable a los ojos -por favor sígame-

Sin más opción y acompañados de otros dos miembros del equipo de seguridad es conducido hacia un ascensor el cual desciende otros 3 niveles más, todo el trayecto en silencio, de alguna manera y a pesar de no saber en qué lugar se encontraba más allá de alguna parte de Canadá se sentía tranquilo seguro que sus empleadores no lo traerían hasta aquí si solo quisieran disponer de él. Las puertas del elevador se abren para revelar un pasillo un tanto estrecho con luces blancas en el piso y es conducido hacia el fondo a una habitación cuyas puertas se abren automáticamente para revelar una mesa y sillas de metal y un grupo de monitores en la pared, nota como los guardias se quedan atrás y solo la mujer entra con él y le indica que debe tomar asiento.

-Creí que él propósito de traerme hasta aquí era el de entrevistarme con quien está a cargo- comenta un tanto decepcionado y haciendo un leve puchero al descubrir que en él mejor de los casos participaría en una videoconferencia.

-La conexión estará lista en unos momentos más- réplica cándidamente la joven mientras da los ajustes finales al equipo digital. Su rostro vuelve se torna serio, en ese mismo momento los monitores cobran vida…solo para revelar pantallas oscurecidas, todas numeradas del 1 al 6.

_-Esto es decepcionante, malditos paranoicos- _piensa mientras toma un vaso con agua

-Buenas noches señor Edwards confío en que su viaje hasta aquí haya sido placentero- una voz distorsionada lo saluda

-Sin problemas- su respuesta es seca -vayamos al grano…requieren de mis servicios y estoy dispuesto a trabajar para ustedes pero tengo algunas condiciones- se imagina las expresiones de quien sea que estén de otro lado.

-Lo escuchamos- replica otra voz

-Primero lo sencillo, quiero un aumento…digamos el cuádruple por trabajo, sin incluir los "viáticos", los pagos serán en el modo y lugar de mi elección…-

-Concedido-

_-Bien, eso significan que me necesitan lo suficiente para no discutir, ahora subamos las apuestas- _disimula una sonrisa y continúa-Hmm, de acuerdo ahora tengo 2 últimas condiciones, la primera es saber cuál es mi papel en sus planes a largo plazo y por supuesto conocer dichos planes…y la otra deseo tratar con una persona que esté en facultad de tomar decisiones importantes en su…proyecto-

-La señorita Araki…- otra voz indica a la joven a su lado -…está más que calificada para ser su contacto señor Edwards- pero la mueca de incredulidad de este hizo que la joven sintiera escalofríos.

-Nada personal señorita…- le sonríe a la joven que solo le devuelve una mirada indiferente pero él puede intuir que lo está maldiciendo -…pero o trabajo directamente con las personas que toman las decisiones o no trabajo para ustedes en lo absoluto-

Otro silencio que dura por unos minutos, es una buena señal para él, significa que están discutiendo su propuesta aunque una parte de su cerebro le dice que no debe provocar a quienes quiera que se encuentren del otro lado, T.R. está convencido de su importancia para cualquiera que sean los planes de esa camarilla, de lo contrario no hubieran aceptado a tener esta reunión con él, fácilmente pudieron disponer de él cuando decidió eliminar a Peters su anterior contacto porque estaba cansado de lidiar con intermediarios. Una a una las pantallas se van apagando hasta que solo queda una, la principal.

La pantalla se aclara para revelar el escritorio de una oficina por la cual se escurre la luz del día, ubicada al parecer en algún edificio o rascacielos, aunque no puede ubicar la ciudad, hasta que el sillón que hasta ese momento estaba de espaldas queda frente a él y revela a un hombre caucásico de cabello cano en sus 50s y expresión grave, por lo que puede apreciar viste un traje de sastre hecho a la medida y sobre todo lo mira con una expresión contenida.

-Es una persona bastante persistente señor Edwards, tenemos que concederle eso- réplica con ironía

-Una virtud que me ha mantenido vivo desde mis días en la Fuerza Aérea-

-Ya veo…bien al grano, mi nombre es B.D. Andrews y ha impresionado lo suficiente a mis colegas durante estos años, tanto que aceptaron su solicitud de un trato más directo-

-Tengo una buena reputación en este negocio y me gustaría mantenerla de esa manera-

-Hmmm…entonces empezaré por el principio, conocemos al detalle su vida, sus amigos en la primaria, su primera novia, el apodo que tenía durante sus estudios en la academia…- mientras hablaba una pantalla mostraba imágenes y videos de la vida de T.R. Edwards lo que provoco algo de incomodidad en este y que Andrews sonriera internamente -…claro que no solo su conocemos expediente de servicio, también las desafortunadas circunstancias es la que fue obligado a dejar la USAF, una verdadera lástima- Araki coloca sobre la mesa a la vista de T.R. una copia no clasificada de su expediente y de su corte marcial, material restringido para casi cualquiera.

Recuperado de la impresión momentánea revisa su expediente, evidentemente se trata de un trabajo dedicado de investigación sobre su vida, si hace tres años le mostraron un expediente en donde se resumían sus actividades como mercenario, el expediente frente a él contenía una síntesis detallada de toda su vida. Al analizar todos los trabajos que ha llevado a cabo los últimos tres años llegó a la conclusión que se trataban tareas preliminares para una operación mucho más grande y tenía dos opciones continuar o bajarse del barco.

-Pero más allá de eso, yo creo que usted y nosotros tenemos puntos de vista similares, para empezar detestamos la manera en que el gobierno de este país se ha conducido durante los últimos 10 años, de forma lamentable…- el rostro de Edwards se torna inexpresivo -… mostrando debilidad cuando debería mostrar fortaleza y liderazgo, permitiendo que el ESBIN haga su voluntad en la mitad del mundo y el GLA pulule como las alimañas que son en la otra- esto si llama su atención y Andrews prosigue -…del UEG, bueno es una buena idea algo noble e ingenua pero con buenas intenciones…- hace una pausa en la que por unos momentos su vista parece perderse en la nada, para después asumir una expresión dura e inflexible -…y ya sabe lo que se dice de las buenas intenciones-

-Qué el camino al infierno esta tapizado de ellas…- reconoce que Andrews está motivado a cumplir cualquier agenda que tenga en mente.

-En efecto, deduzco entonces que lo que su grupo pretende es corregir dicho rumbo agotando todas las…opciones-

-Deduce bien-

-¿Cuál sería mi parte en el gran esquema?-

-Como sabrá se necesitan que todas las piezas de una maquinaria se ensamblen con las herramientas necesarias, además de cuidado dedicado y supervisión de su correcto mantenimiento, no cualquiera puede hacerlo…en ocasiones se requiere de un especialista-

-Como yo-

-Precisamente-

-Si me integro al plan quiero tener control total para modificarlo de acuerdo a las circunstancias que se presenten…-

-Hecho-

-Tener acceso a usted cuando surja alguna eventualidad y…-

-Aprovechar nuestros recursos para su pequeño ajuste de cuentas ¿no es así?- la sonrisa es notoria en el hombre de negocios, ha vuelto a dejar sin habla a Edwards -…como le dije lo hemos estudiado a conciencia, Cassie-

La joven entrega otra carpeta a Edwards quien la abre encontrado información sobre las personas que considera responsables de que sea un criminal para su país.

-¿Con que Cassie?- le vuelve a sonreír y la mujer solo vuelve a ignorarlo

-La información será actualizada continuamente y usted dispondrá de libertad para resolver sus asuntos personales en su tiempo libre, que le advierto será muy limitado además quiero quede claro que si decide aceptar el trabajo, nuestra misión tendrá prioridad sobre cualquier otra cosa ¿ha quedado claro?- en ningún momento Andrews perdió el control de su voz pero la manera en la que pronuncio esa última parte hicieron que el mercenario tomara conciencia de que no sería bueno violar su parte del acuerdo

-De acuerdo estoy dentro- mira directamente a su ahora jefe que solo asiente con la cabeza

-Perfecto…mi asistente Cassidy Araki trabajara de cerca con usted será su enlace directo conmigo a no ser que usted tenga asuntos que tratar personalmente conmigo, ella será quien atienda todas sus necesidades… y con eso me refiero a todas ¿No es así Cassie?-

-En efecto señor- no hay emoción visible en su voz, pero Edwards puede distinguir orgullo malherido en su porte y figura.

-Entonces hasta luego…Cassie muéstrele la maquinaria con la que trabajara-

La pantalla se pone negra y se apaga después, dejando al hombre y a la mujer solos en la habitación, ambos se miran a los ojos estudiándose mutuamente, el deseoso de conocer más sobre su nuevo jefe y sobretodo sobre su nuevo enlace, ella lamentado con todo su ser que el honor y las deudas familiares la hayan coloco en dicha posición en primer lugar. Antes de que él pueda decir algo ella toma un pequeño control y oprime uno de sus botones, lo que provoca que una de las paredes, una falsa comience a retraerse dejando al descubierto una ventana panorámica de un depósito subterráneo.

-Creo que una persona como usted reconocerá la maquinaria aquí expuesta…- dice con voz neutra mientras observa como al hombre le brillan los ojos al observar lo que hay en ese depósito, claro que sabe lo que está ahí abajo.

-Claro que lo reconozco señorita Araki…- la mirada de depredador que le da hace que esta se sienta incomoda -y voy a requerir de su asistencia para que me ayude a conocer todos los detalles sobre la misma, según entiendo usted está a mi entera disposición-

La mujer ya resignada solo cierra la pared para después voltear y mirar de frente al hombre que es la única posibilidad para que el plan de su jefe tenga éxito y de que ella pueda recobrar su libertad.

-¿Qué desea de mí?- aún así no perdería ni por un segundo su orgullo y menos ante alguien como él.

-Primero que nada Cassie…-pasa cerca de ella y por unos momentos se divierte ante la evidente incomodidad de la mujer, pero prosigue hasta la mesa de metal donde se sienta y cruza los brazos, por unos momentos pondera su situación. El rostro de Edwards comienza a dibujar una genuina sonrisa, son más que herramientas para completar su misión, son los medios para su venganza, solo es cuestión de tiempo, paciencia y jugar bien las cartas a su disposición. Mirando de nuevo a Cassie intuye que ella no le ha quitado los ojos de encima en ningún momento aunque por otras razones, Edwards solo contempla la figura de la joven, el atuendo resalta sus atributos y sus curvas, definitivamente esta bien proporcionada en todos los aspectos, una breve sonrisa lujuriosa se forma en su rostro imaginando como seria tener ese cuerpo bajo las sabanas de su cama. La idea aunque agradable es efímera.

_-Tranquila no tengo intenciones de aprovechar que estas a mi disposición por los momentos, ya habrá tiempo para llegar a conocernos mejor- _súbitamente sus labios dejan de sonreír y sus ojos pierden el brillo que la mujer había notado en su lugar adopta una expresión fría y casi mecánica, con sus ojos entre abiertos, mirada fija en ella -Le haré unas preguntas y será mejor que sus respuestas me satisfagan, he sido claro señorita Araki-

-Totalmente…Señor Edwards-

* * *

><p>Base Combinada Macross, Isla Ataria del Sur, Mar de China Oriental, Japón (2011)<p>

_-¡Voy tarde, demonios sabía que no debí de haberme quedado a dormir en el restaurante!- _la joven de largo cabello negro camina lo más rápido posible que le permiten sus piernas, mientras que en sus manos carga diversas capetas, no puede arriesgarse a correr dentro de la base o le llamaran la atención, revisa de nuevo su reloj _-¡Dios solo me quedan cinco minutos-_ se lamenta mientras comienza a distinguir el edificio donde se encuentra su asignación, más aliviada desacelera un poco el paso pero no se da cuenta que choca con una figura de uniforme blanco y ambas terminan en el suelo.

-¡Ouch!...- se talla la cabeza hasta que se da cuenta que ya no carga los documentos que lleva y comienza a buscarlos frenéticamente alrededor suyo -¡No, no, no, por favor!- exclama mientras recoge una a una las carpetas y revisa que toda la información este presente.

-¿Buscaba esto suboficial?- la mujer con la tropezó le alcanza la carpeta que hacía falta

-¡Sí! Muchas grac…- las palabras mueren cuando reconoce a la mujer que le está ayudando en especial al leer la placa con su nombre escrito.

La mujer tiene un uniforme blanco de verano típico de la Armada Real, cabello castaño rubio recogido en una cola de caballo, ojos verdes que parecieran examinar cada centímetro de ella, pero sobretodo una expresión de pocos amigos debido al hecho de que ella misma ha sido retrasada de sus actividades por el pequeño accidente de la suboficial que no tarda en cuadrarse ante ella y saludarla

-¡Suboficial primera Lynn Minmei, digo Minmei Lynn señora! Yo lo siento mucho no preste la suficiente atención-

La suboficial esta evidentemente avergonzada por no haber prestado atención y lo que es peor gracias al ligero toque de miedo que detecto en su voz sabe que la ha reconocido, eso es algo bueno, la chica sabe que cometió un error ahora solo hay que hacérselo saber.

-Bien suboficial Lynn, espero que sea la última vez que se tropieza con una oficial por no prestar la atención debida, estos accidentes pueden llegar a tener grandes consecuencias para alguno de los involucrados- su tono es en parte crítico como educativo

-No lo olvidare señora y no se repetirá tampoco-

-Eso espero por su bien…- hace énfasis en lo último -…además de que tampoco es bueno llegar tarde al trabajo o hacer que otros lleguen tarde al suyo-

-De nuevo le pido disculpas señora y le aseguro que no volverá a repetirse-

-Por su bien eso espero, otros oficiales no son dados a…perdonar estos deslices como yo- ahora el tono es más de velada amenaza con partes de ironía y un poco de sarcasmo, que solo consiguen que Minmei trague saliva -…continúe suboficial-

La chica le hace un rápido saludo y desaparece lo más rápido que puede del lugar dejando a una oficial sonriendo internamente, su correctivo seguro tendrá algún efecto en la joven enlistada, que contara a sus amigas en el descanso como fue que por alguna razón se salvo de que su cabeza no fuera arrancada a mordidas… y de paso añadirá una historia más a la "leyenda" de la Teniente Comandante Elizabeth "La Reina del Hielo" Riber, por unos momentos piensa que su apodo dado por los pilotos de Base Macross no es del todo malo hasta que por unos momentos recuerda el porqué de dicho sobrenombre, cuando encuentre al responsable lo empalara del culo y lo colgara en el punto más alto de la base para que todos entiendan de una buena vez que es pésima idea hacerla encabronar. Por suerte para ese susodicho tiene cosas más importantes que atender en estos momentos, como el llegar a una reunión del Estado Mayor del Comandante del Grupo de Batalla Macross y ya no tiene tiempo que perder.

Prosigue su paso acelerado hasta uno de los edificios principales, mientras todas las personas a las que encuentra en su camino le saludan cuando la ven, incluso oficiales de rangos superiores la saludan primero cuando es la costumbre que sean los oficiales de rangos menores los que saluden y los jefes devuelvan dicha cortesía, sonríe por unos momentos, ser considerada la mujer más arisca, indomable y condenadamente eficiente de la base, además de ser la Oficial Ejecutiva del Comandante del Grupo ciertamente tiene sus beneficios. Al doblar por uno de los pasillos entra a la zona restringida del edificio principal, ahí donde su portafolio es examinado manualmente y con rayos X y es conducida por marines armados hasta la puerta de entrada de la sala de juntas donde para ingresar debe introducir su código de seguridad, su tarjeta de acceso y colocar su ojo derecho para un escaneo de retina.

La sala era la imagen misma del cliché hollywoodense, estaba pintada de una mezcla de blanco en las paredes y azul celeste en el techo con una alfombra que hacia juego con este, los siempre presentes monitores LCD que proyectan imágenes de las cadenas noticiosas de la región, una mesa rectangular con conexiones eléctricas y de internet, teléfonos especiales en cada uno de los lugares designados como asientos, relojes que mostraban las diversas horas en varias capitales del mundo, un avanzado proyector de datos en 3D y una sección de consumibles que incluía una mesa con botellas de agua, bocadillos y la infaltable cafetera.

-Bien no ha comenzado- comentó Lisa mientras colocaba los juegos de documentos con la agenda del día de hoy _-aunque es extraño que no haya nadie aquí aún-_

-Yo no diría eso en voz alta, después de todo llego algo tarde Comandante Riber- una voz la sorprende por la espalda

Una sorprendida Lisa gira para encontrarse con un hombre de estatura media, cabello pelirrojo algo rizado que estaba preparándose una taza de café

-Capitán Carruthers lo siento no me di cuenta que usted ya se encontraba aquí…- Lisa le devuelve un impecable saludo

-Descanse Comandante, la verdad ambos tenemos suerte de que el Comodoro y el Capitán aún se encuentren conversando con la gente del UEG…yo no pude terminar mi reporte para el día de hoy así que levante temprano y lo termine aquí- réplica con una sonrisa amable combinada con un guiño de ojo el marino australiano, comandante designado de la sección de superficie del Grupo del _Macross _y a la postre comandante del _Dedalus_.

-¿Sabe con quién? Tenía entendido que todas las dudas del UEG habían quedado disipadas después de que el Comodoro viajo a Bruselas la semana pasada-

-Russof- replica secamente el hombre

-¡Oh! Significa que no estarán de buen humor-

-No lo creo y definitivamente seria una apuesta segura-

Ambos ríen por unos momentos y mientras terminan de preparar sus respectivas asignaciones hablan de nimiedades, pero sin que se sienta forzado o artificial, que una de las cosas que le agradan a Lisa de Carruthers, el hombre parece tener una facilidad para desarrollar una conversación, en ese momento ingresan el resto de personas que participaran en la reunión. Dos de ellos con caras evidentemente largas que indicaban que no se encontraban con el mejor humor.

-Comodoro Globalsky, Capitán Maistroff, Capitán Villeu, Capitán Penn…- saludo a todos y a cada uno de ellos de acuerdo a su rango excepto al último de ellos -… Fokker- dijo como si le estuvieran sacando una muela, pero el aludido solo le contesto con una sonrisa, que solo conseguía ponerla de mal humor

-Buenos días Comandante Ríber- fue la respuesta de los cuatro primeros -Hola Teniente Hayes…- fue la respuesta de Roy Fokker Comandante del recién formado SVF-1 "Skull" y a la postre jefe del destacamento de Cazas del Grupo Aéreo del Macross lo que hizo que Lisa solo emitiera un leve gruñido.

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados, Lisa comenzó por dar un diagnóstico general del estado de alistamiento de los miembros que integraran la tripulación del Macross, desde la evaluación general hasta situaciones especificas de cada departamento, ingeniería, servicios médicos, servicios generales, operaciones de cubierta, operaciones de mantenimiento etc.

-Los recientes ejercicios de preparación han dejado claro que aún hay varios aspectos a mejorar, antes de que la tripulación de la nave esté lista para la primera patrulla de la misma-

-Comandante Ríber considera que ocho meses es un buen plazo para pulir todos esos detalles…- Stanislav Maistroff comenta sin siquiera levantar la mirada mientras termina de leer el reporte de Lisa

-Es un plazo apretado Capitán, demasiado…pero no tenemos muchas opciones por ahora-

-En eso tiene razón Comandante-

Después fue el turno de Roy y su diagnóstico del grupo de pilotos de combate y los equipos de mantenimiento, hizo un especial hincapié en la rapidez con la que los pilotos de los distintos escuadrones se iban adaptando a una doctrina común de operación y protocolos lo que no era algo común si se consideraba que tenia pilotos que venían de al menos 11 países.

-…para concluir el programa intensivo de 20 hrs de vuelo a la semana ha probado su validez al permitirnos filtrar las habilidades de cada candidato a integrarse al destacamento, sin embargo agrego que aún falta mucho para que la mayoría de los escuadrones se encuentren en condiciones de operación-

-¿Cuántos escuadrones operativos tenemos en estos momentos Comandante Fokker?- Globalsky por fin se une a la conversación mirando al piloto con una mirada distante en apariencia pero Roy conocía al viejo calamar* y sabía que los engranajes de su cerebro estaban procesando toda la información disponible e ideando alternativas

-De momento solo el Skull, el Iron Chiefs y el Gunslinger están en condiciones totalmente operativas…Panther y Grifón están al 50% de su capacidad siendo Sepia y Bermellón los que tienen mayores retrasos, aunque he de precisar fueron que estos son los últimos escuadrones creados y asignados al destacamento….- al cabo de un rato Roy terminaría con su exposición

-Gracias Comandante…Capitán Carruthers su reporte- Convoco Globalsky

Para Lisa resultaba curioso ver a ese grupo de hombres reunido, le resultaba difícil como una persona tan abierta, desinhibida, pero sobretodo tan propensa a estirar las reglas como Roy pudiera ser capaz de tolerar estar en el mismo lugar con alguien tan inflexible como el Capitán del Macross y segundo al mando de todo el grupo Stanislav "El Zar" Maistrof como le apodaban en la base con todo y que su ascendencia era polaca no rusa y que él hubiera nacido en la Florida, aunque Lisa sospechaba que el motivo de su apodo era para fastidiarlo, algo seguro dado que la gente suele decir que después de ella misma El Zar tiene el peor temperamento de toda la base, aunque nadie puede dudar de su capacidad para comandar navíos, habiendo servido desde los días finales de la guerra fría hasta estos tiempos, de hecho Maistroff fue el jefe de operaciones aéreas del Roosevelt durante la Operación Cerberus, todos saben que acepto el puesto a regañadientes, la USN y el gobierno Americano querían que el capitán del Macross y 2do en importancia del grupo fuera un compatriota y el mejor candidato era él, así que simplemente lo saltearon en la lista de promoción para oficiales de comando y lo mandaron a la isla…sin tomar en cuenta su opinión, decir que eso lo había amargado, era como afirmar que la tierra era redonda.

Willhem Penn con su cabello rubio y ojos azules es difícil de clasificar, el marino holandés especializado en ingeniería, se integro durante el desarrollo final del proyecto Macross, divorciado con una hija que decidieron permanecer en Ámsterdam, reservado sin ser huraño, dedicado a su trabajo sin ser un adicto a él, pareciera tener una personalidad estable pero algunos oficiales menores se quejan de que su manejo de las situaciones imprevistas no es precisamente el mejor de sus fuertes, pero hasta el momento se las ha ingeniado para hacer que la nave se mueva.

Sentado a la derecha de Roy, con un impecable peinado de flequillo que está cerca de violar las regulaciones sobre la apariencia de los oficiales masculinos cortesía de un abundante cabello castaño para su edad está el ojiverde Capitán Marcel Villeu, antiguo piloto de la aviación naval francesa y jefe del Ala Aérea del Macross, refinado y educado en su trato, trabaja muy duro para lograr integrar las distintas filosofías de servicio en un solo cuerpo de teorías y de operación, solo por eso tiene el respeto de Fokker y del resto de pilotos de caza del grupo y los hace tolerar los espontáneos arranques de _grandeur _del hombre de mediana edad fanático de los modelos a escala de cualquier tipo_._

Y así transcurrieron más de 3hrs en las que se discutieron todos los aspectos más relevantes de la preparación del Macross, sus unidades subordinadas y las casi 7 mil personas que integrarían dicha unidad. Al final se escribió la minuta de la reunión y cada uno regreso a sus actividades, para Lisa eso significaba redactar dicha minuta y llevarla para su revisión a la oficina del Comodoro, a quien encontró echado en su sillón seguramente abrumado seguramente por los políticos que continuaban tratando de colgarse la medalla de ser quien más ha impulsado el proyecto…al tiempo que cada día ponen más trabas para el cumplimiento del mismo.

-…Russo volvió a mencionar la importancia de la facción europea del concejo del UEG supongo- Globalsky se volvió para encontrar a su oficial ejecutiva y futura Jefa del Centro de Dirección de Combate del Macross sirviéndole una taza de café.

-Algo por el estilo, sabes Lisa una de las pocas cosas que extraño de la URRS o del ESBIN era que cuando un político comenzaba a dar problemas lo enviábamos a un gulag en Siberia si teníamos suerte- una mueca que pasa por sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro recordando a Napoleón Russo un hombre regordete de bigote partido con una afición a los puros que no habanos, una insufrible masa de grasa que era el Presidente de la Comisión de Políticas de Defensa Integrales del UEG, un Belga con complejo de dictador, político de carrera y uno de los dolores en el culo más grandes con los que ha debido tratar desde que fue nombrado Comodoro.

-Son los riesgos de asumir proyectos tan ambiciosos entre tantos socios, lo ideal sería que cada uno aportara en partes iguales, o en el área de su mayor experiencia…-

-En lugar de eso uno de los socios aporto la mitad del dinero del proyecto, el 80% del equipo necesario, los cascos de los barcos del grupo de superficie, la mitad del personal del ala aérea, cuando los demás socios no podían cubrir las cuotas en sus propias flotas y después se quejaron de que los americanos quisieran a un Comandante de su nación… - da un sorbo a la taza de café que le preparo Lisa

- …Y los fastidiaron colocando a un Ruso solo para ver la cara que ponían- interrumpe esta a su comandante ganándose una carcajada en respuesta

Globalsky recuerda la polémica cuando su nominación a Comodoro y Comandante del Grupo Macross fue conocido en las comisiones del parlamento del UEG, la delegación americana y su gobierno cada vez más cansado de cargar con buena parte de la sangría económica del proyecto habían amenazado con retirar su financiamiento a su proyecto y lo hubieran hecho de no ser por la crisis en el Estrecho de Hormuz que demostró de una vez por todas la necesidad de contar con una presencia permanente en todos los mares del mundo, mal que mal la exposición en su milicia dejaba libre elementos para continuar proveyendo el pie de fuerza al proyecto Macross. Además a favor tenía que era probablemente conocía mejor a las armadas del ESBIN en la futura zona de operaciones del Macross.

-Pero al menos las cosas han marchado bien desde hace un año, estamos casi listos para nuestro primer despliegue y la situación en general está tranquila…salvo por los intentos del GLA por posicionar células en la Isla-

-Sobre eso señor el Coronel Aldershot solicito una reunión privada con usted, para actualizarlo sobre los riesgos de seguridad- puede notar el evidente cambio de humor en su jefe al escuchar nombrar al jefe de sección del Servicio Militar Global, la agencia de información y seguridad militar de las recientemente creadas Fuerzas de Defensa Unificadas.

-De acuerdo Lisa anótelo para este viernes-

Mientras observa a su asistente manejar su PDA y ordenar los distintos documentos no puede dejar de admirar la dedicación de la joven inglesa, llego hace tres años asignada como una operadora de sistemas más y en ese tiempo ha probado no solo ser más capaz y eficiente que cualquier oficial a sus órdenes, también ha sido la más determinada a la hora de cumplir su deber y ese quizá sea la parte mala de Elizabeth Riber, cada vez que alguien parece acercarse levanta una muralla que rechaza a cualquiera que lo intente, solo muy pocos en la base y en la isla han logrado construir una especie de relación amistosa con la mujer, otros simplemente la tratan como una oficial más y la mayoría evita estar cerca de la "Reina del Hielo" más de lo necesario.

-Dígame Lisa ha hablado últimamente con su madre…- Globalsky es un hombre valiente no cualquiera que conozca la historia de Lisa Riber sería tan frontal

- La llame hace 2 semanas por su aniversario de bodas, conversamos un poco, ella se encuentra ocupada desde que se dedica a la organización de eventos sociales en Essex, la mantiene activa- contesta con algo parecido a jovialidad en su voz, pero Globlasky sabe que si persiste entrara a terrenos peligrosos

-Ya veo…dele mis saludos la próxima vez que hable con ella-

-Lo haré señor ¿desea que lo ayude con algo más?-

Por unos momentos el Comodoro considera la idea de traer el asunto que lo inquietaba, pero al ver la postura defensiva que Lisa había asumido, decidió que sería mejor si lo comentara en otra ocasión, meterse en pleitos ajenos no suele terminar bien para el mediador y a pesar de lo mucho que estima a Donald Hayes, no está todavía listo para terminar sin cabeza.

-No Comandante…disfrute el resto de la tarde libre…-

-Señor mi turno aún no ha terminado y aún tengo trabajo por hacer-

-Y estará allí mañana Lisa vaya y descanse cualquier eventualidad que ocurra la manejaremos entre Grant y yo…necesita relajarse un poco Lisa, a nadie ayuda si usted esta tan tensa-

-Entendido señor- resignada sale de la oficina _-¿Y que se supone que haga a las 1400hrs?-_ se pregunta mientras camina sin rumbo fijo

En uno de los restaurantes a las afueras de la base, frecuentado por el personal en sus horas de descanso, había una mesa llena de personas que se ponían al día con lo último que les había pasado durante sus turnos

-Se los digo si Meyer no ha volado los generadores de poder ha sido por pura suerte…y que Penn había regresado de su junta- Vince Grant ahora Teniente 2do., asignado al área de ingeniería del Macross, se lamenta de su superior un Comandante que carece de sentido común alguno al parecer mientras bebe su vaso de jugo -¿de dónde sacan a estos sujetos?-

-Cuotas políticas compañero, cuotas políticas…- Roy Fokker suena cansado cuando dice esas palabras -…la integración ante todo- el sarcasmo es evidente en la voz del piloto que aún no se decide a ordenar

-Tal vez cariño, pero al menos tu jefe, parece tener al menos una idea de lo que se supone que debe hacer- Claudia Grant hace una señal a uno de los meseros para que venga y tome su orden.

-Eso es cierto Roy, Villeu quizá pueda actuar como un pedante presumido en ocasiones pero al menos tiene un mejor trato con las personas que el "Zar Stanislav" y cuando trabaja lo hace de verdad, yo tengo un jefe inmediato que no se cómo es que paso los exámenes de grado y un jefe general que le deja hacer su voluntad.

-Te quejas de tan poco, tuvimos una emergencia en el hospital, un grupo de marines se intoxico con las hierbas de la isla…- comenta casualmente la joven a su lado mientras se prepara para disfrutar su almuerzo -…cuatro de ellos eran alérgicos a los antibióticos que les suministramos, fue una suerte que ninguno presentara un cuadro de crisis severa, todo porque a nuestra jefa de registros se le olvido actualizarlos- Jean Williams la prometida de Vince y oficial médica en el Macross prueba su plato de ensalada.

Al poco tiempo el mesero regresa con los platos de Roy y Claudia y pronto las dos parejas disfrutan de una comida relativamente tranquila.

-Vamos tuvieron chicos que un día ligero, yo tuve que lidiar con un montón de pilotos novatos que van a integrar los escuadrones de combate y ni siquiera pueden hacer una aproximación correcta a la cubierta de vuelo o enganchar el avión, se supone que íbamos a recibir a pilotos con experiencia y recibo esto…¡Mierda!- Roy Fokker deja de comer su filete por unos momentos tampoco está de buen humor integrar a los pilotos nuevos no solamente en un nuevo avión sino en procedimientos de operación diferentes lo ha tenido de un humor bastante irritable durante varios

-Mi día ha sido tranquilo hasta ahora, todos los vuelos programados aterrizaron y despegaron sin retraso, no tuvimos emergencias con algún vuelo y a excepción de ayudar al Comodoro con algunos trámites menores y…-

-Espera un segundo hermana ¿Dónde estaba Riber a todas estas?-

-Globalsky le dio la tarde libre…que, no me miren así, que tampoco sigo sin creer que ella lo hubiera aceptado así como así- toma un sorbo de su refresco -la invite a venir a almorzar con nosotros, pero supongo que no vendrá-

-Ya la conoces…- le dice Roy mientras toma una de sus manos -…además a mí también me hace falta un fin de semana completo de descanso-

-Ya cariño, deja tus pucheros para la noche y si te portas bien…- su novia se acerca y murmura algo en su oído que hace que el piloto sonría -…tenemos un trato Fokker-

-Hecho Grant- este le da un beso breve en los labios

Ante la mirada divertida de Jean y el malestar de Vince que protesta por la demostración pública entre su hermana mayor y el novio de esta, no que Roy Fokker no le agradara, la verdad es que el piloto es una de las personas más amistosas y sencillas que ha conocido…cuando no está pasado de copas o tiene las manos sobre su hermana mayor, aunque sabe perfectamente que Claudia es capaz de manejar a este sin ayuda. Además es el hermano mayor de uno de sus mejores amigos y compañero de estudios en Annapolis, así que no podía ser TAN malo para su hermana.

-Les importa estoy comiendo-

-Vince por favor no seas aguafiestas- Jean reclama a su prometido

-Yo te digo algo cuando besas y abrazas a Jean en frente de mí, hermanito-

-No-

-Entonces-

-Meh…- Vince hace un puchero para luego continuar…- solo digo que si tanto se quieren ya hubieran formalizado algo-

Claudia y Roy suspiran mientras retienen un "aquí vamos otra vez" y escuchan como Vince vuelve con su perotada de reclamarle a Roy el porqué si se quieren tanto, no formalizan su unión o la hacen al menos oficial para todo el mundo. Mientras eso ocurre Lisa entra al restaurante al restaurante y ve la mesa donde están.

-¡Cielos por fin llegue!..Claudia, Jean, Vince, Fokker…- el tono con que dijo lo último fue de nuevo como si le sacaran una muela -…disculpen la tardanza, bien al menos ya pidieron de almorzar

-Gusto de verte…Hayes- responde Roy y todos temen que sea el inicio de otra ronda de esgrima verbal entre ellos dos.

-No te preocupes cariño que aún nos falta el postre- aclara Claudia -¿Entonces como va todo? me entere que nos visitarán oficiales del UEG la próxima semana- continua mientras Lisa se sienta

-El Comodoro está presionado, significa que todos estaremos atareados para dejar todo listo para la visita- toma la carta y llama al mesero -…no he comido nada salvo café y eso fue a medio día- habla como si nada y sin notar las miradas que le dan

-Lisa… cariño-

-¿Qué?- gira la cabeza al escuchar de nuevo la voz de "La Tía Claudia" la otra personalidad de su amiga, la más comprehensiva pero no por ello menos severa.

La relación entre Roy y Lisa es complicada, de no ser por Claudia no tendrían nada en común, pero la morena no solo era la novia de Roy sino que también era amiga -una de las pocas a decir verdad- de Lisa Riber una que podría considerarse muy intima de esta, conocía casi todo lo que había de conocer sobre ella, en más de una ocasión ha sido su concejera y hombro en el cual ha descansado su cansada cabeza.

-No puedes seguir así…tienes que cuidarte mujer- Lisa solo suspira, no puede encontrar forma de protestar las palabras de su amiga -…No le servirás a nadie si en un momento de estrés terminas desmayándote por falta de energía…-

-Y eso solo es el principio Lisa, si continuas descuidándote puedes terminar dañando tu metabolismo, órganos y demás- Jean se une al ataque.

-Escúchalas Hayes, nadie ni siquiera tú puede obtener los nutrientes necesarios del miedo y el terror de la gente que trabaja contigo….¡Ouch!- Roy se talla la cabeza debido al coscorrón que Claudia le propino

-Idiota-

-Hasta ahora te das cuenta- Lisa tiene una expresión burlona en su rostro

-Tal vez pero este idiota está loco por ti mi morenita- le dice mientras la abraza por los hombros y la acerca para darle un beso en la mejilla, mientras que Claudia juega a la difícil

-Por favor quiero comer- contesta sacando la lengua y provocando las risas de todos en la mesa.

Con Roy, su relación era la de una montaña rusa, abajo y arriba, de un lado hacia el otro, por alguna razón Roy era el único al que le toleraba hacer bromas pesadas sobre su persona a las que ella respondía, generalmente con muecas o comentarios ácidos de su parte. Sin embargo era evidente que se trataban más como un par de hermanos que pelean por todo, más que de comportarse como si de verdad se odiarían.

Poco después Jean y Vince deciden retirarse puesto que quieren revisar algunas cosas para la casa que compartirán juntos a las afueras de la base, es un sacrificio que hicieron el alquilarla y amueblarla a su gusto pero al menos tendrán su privacidad lejos de los ojos curiosos de

-¡Lisa, Claudia, Jean, aquí estaban!- tres…chillidos llaman la atención de todos en el restaurante

-¡Ay no, ¿cómo nos encontraron?- un mortificado Vince observa como tres jóvenes suboficiales se acercan raudas y veloces a su mesa

Sin que alguien pudiera detenerlas las tres jalan sillas y se sientan en la congestionada mesa

-¡Jean qué bueno que te encontramos, Vanessa encontró una oferta de electrodomésticos que tienes que ver- habla una chica asiática de cabello negro y fuerte acento

-Y no solo eso nos enteramos que la Comandante Ogapu va a ser transferida de recursos humanos…- la más joven una rubia pequeña, incluso más que Lisa hablaba sin parar o tomar aire

-Sabían que entre los visitantes del UEG vienen los miembros de la comisión de presupuestos- habla la líder del grupo una mujer de anteojos y cabello castaño con cara de matar ni a una mosca.

Vince Grant no puede sino lamentar su suerte, se acaba de topar con el "Trío Terrible" y la tarde-noche se iba a alargar por horas.

-Como les decía según lo que escuche a Ogapu la enviaran de regreso a su país puesto que simplemente tiene hecho un caos ese lugar…-

-En especial deberías revisar los lavavajillas que parecen tener descuento adicional-

-El equipo de seguridad debe llegar en dos días y el rumor corre de que vendrá uno de los peces gordos…-

Las tres jóvenes parecen hablar al mismo tiempo y lo que es peor no parecen necesitar cosas que el resto de los seres humanos si requieren como hidratarse o respirar. A Jean y Claudia les parece divertido observar el rostro constipado de Vince mientras que Lisa si desearía estar en otra parte, pero no puede en cierta forma ella les abrió la puerta a las chicas cuando las invito (en realidad solo les dijo donde planeaba pasar la tarde). En esencia son buenas chicas algo atolondradas pero buenas militares a pesar de las apariencias.

Kim Young, de modales juguetones y lengua afilada, cabello negro y ojos rasgados una curiosa combinación entre sus rasgos europeos y coreanos, especializada en navegación, la más "efervescente" de las tres. Sammantha "Sammy" Porter la más pequeña del grupo, nativa de Sidney especializada en operaciones aéreas y directamente bajo el mando de Lisa, dedicada a su trabajo…pero con problemas de atención y especialmente de retención y finalmente Vanessa Leeds la mayor así solo sea ´por la edad del grupo, americana y especialista en sistemas electrónicos, las tres son futuras integrantes del Centro de Dirección de Combate del Macross, ni Lisa ni Claudia saben si son el mayor descubrimiento de la milicia o el peor de sus errores.

Mientras las chicas ponen al día de los chismes alrededor de la base Roy nota a una figura conocida entrando al restaurante y la sigue con la mirada.

-No puedo creerlo- murmura

-¿Qué pasa Roy?- Claudia pareciera estar siempre atenta a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor

-Creo que vi a alguien…- mueve la cabeza buscando a la persona

-¿A quién amor?-

-A una vieja amiga…de Rick- aclara al ver la expresión incrédula de su novia, después de todo no sería la primera ocasión que el pasado de casanova de Roy regresara y le mordiera el trasero -…espérame aquí-

Se levanta y va a confirmar sus sospechas, la aprecia sentada en una de las mesas del rincón tratando de hacer funcionar la rockola del lugar, luce algo cambiada, sigue siendo bajita, se ha cortado el cabello, seguro debido a las regulaciones militares y al parecer ha hecho ejercicio mucho puesto que sus brazos se muestran tonificados, en definitiva ha desarrollado su cuerpo de mujer, sin embargo su expresión denota que no han sido tiempos muy buenos para ella.

-No funcionara, ha estado fuera de servicio por los últimos meses, creo que solo la mantienen por decoración- le dice a sus espaldas pero la chica solo responde dándole algunos golpes a la maquina.

-¡Diablos…eran mis últimas monedas!- deja escapar en un suspiro -…no después de cenar tendrá que ir al cajero automático y aún tengo que dar algunas vueltas- la chica sigue sin voltear sumida en sus propios problemas

-Yo puedo llevarte…canarito-

Lo último hace que la chica se cuadre y voltee rápidamente, para observar a quien la ha llamado por su apodo mientras estudio la secundaria y la preparatoria en Norteamérica, es un hombre alto entrando en sus treintas, rubio de brillantes ojos azules y expresión amable algo juguetona y súbitamente lo reconoce.

-¡ROOY!-

La chica se le lanza a los brazos sonriendo sin parar y casi hasta las lágrimas, de todos los lugares en el mundo jamás pensó en encontrarse con un viejo amigo en una isla perdida en la nada, Roy le corresponde el abrazo a pesar de que varias miradas los veían con curiosidad.

-¡Hola Minmei!-

-¿Claudia quien es ella?- Vanessa se ajusta los lentes

-Si quien es- el rostro de Vince muestra una expresión entre la irritación y el enfado

-Una vieja conocida, según Roy-

-¿Una vieja conocida, Claudia?- Lisa hace énfasis en que el termino en el caso de Roy no es sinónimo de algo bueno.

-Es todo lo que él me dijo y le creo- Claudia dejo en claro que nadie debía sacar conclusiones apresuradas, pero ella mentiría, si dijera que no siente curiosidad alguna.

Roy no tardo en reconocer que eso se veía mal, así que le ofreció a Minmei que se sentara en su mesa, ya estaban algo apretados pero que mas daba, después de todo no veía o sabía nada de la chica en tres años.

-Miren la trae para acá- Sammy cuchichea con el resto del trió mientras que el resto observa a la joven que Roy ha invitado a su mesa

-Paren sus caballos chicas que no es lo que parece…-

-¿Y que parece Roy?-

-Hayes no comiences…de acuerdo para aclarar sus dudas ella es Minmei Lyn, fue una vecina nuestra en GreenMist donde vivio casi 5 años y fue compañera de estudios de mi hermanito Rick…-

-Mucho gusto conocerlos- Minmei reconoce a Lisa, mientras que esta le da una mirada indiferente en el mejor de los caso.

-¿Tú eres Minmei?...- Vince se levanta de su silla lo que sorprende a Jean -Mucho gusto, soy Vince Grant y estudie con Rick en Annapolis-

Los ojos se le encendieron a la Chica al escuchar de Rick de quien lo último que supo era que iba iniciar cursos en la escuela de vuelo, a partir de ahí el resto de la ahora noche transcurrió con la joven poniéndose al día sobre la vida de sus amigos y contando su periplo particular durante los últimos cuatro años.

Dos semanas más tarde

Lisa entro a la sala de control del Centro de Control y Alerta de la Base, una réplica funcional y operativa del CDC del Macross, en el cual su complemento podría adiestrarse/cumplir misiones antes de su despliegue, todos ya se encontraban trabajando como la tripulación que se supone eran, Sammie y Vanessa con los protocolos de revisión. En cuanto entra se dirigió directamente a su estación, se le veía algo agotada cortesía de haber pasado la mayor parte de la semana anterior siendo la niñera personal del grupo de enviados del UEG.

-La ceremonia empezara en quince minutos, espero que el Capitán llegue a tiempo, supe que no pudo dormir anoche- Empezó con la revisión de su estación, esta aliviada de que la visita termine el día de hoy, en especial cuando supo que un alto mando de la Armada Real vendría como parte de la delegación, fue un alivio que esa persona no haya sido Donald Hayes.

-Sí, supe que los oficiales de la Base Macross hicieron una fiesta para los miembros del UEG de visita, seguramente pasaron la noche en vela, las fiestas militares son intensas ¿No Riber? - Claudia la miro divertida, pero Lisa solo la ignoro

-¿Y donde estuviste tu?- había dos cosas garantizadas que ponían a Claudia Grant de mal humor, la primera la incompetencia/estupidez flagrante, pero a esas alturas la morena y la inglesa eran como dos hermanas que se tocaban las narices mutuamente

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso Lisa? - despego su mirada de su consola y la miro directamente, como si fuera un microbio

-Me levante a las cuatro de la mañana por agua y toque a tu habitación, no estabas, la noche con Roy estuvo buena ¿no?- y la segunda que alguien tocara a Roy Fokker y su relación con él.

-¿Celosa?- regreso su atención a los controles de su estación, pero cualquiera podía decir que poco faltaba para que las cosas se salieran de control

-¡Claudia! ¿no dormiste en toda la noche pese a que sabias que hoy ambos tendrían obligaciones que cumplir?- los ojos llenos de reproche y sobre todo ganas de hacerla picadillo fueron suficientes para hacerle entender a Lisa que había cometido un error

-Deja de portarte como una amargada, nuestras obligaciones serán cumplidas como siempre… ¡además no somos niños para que nos andes diciendo que hacer!- Se paro frente a ella con las manos en la cintura

-Soy tu oficial superior y mi deber es el de asegurarme que ambos cumplan con su deber- trato de sonar valiente, pero si había algo que era capaz de meterle miedo a la Reina del Hielo era la imagen del Tifón Grant a punto de tocar tierra en todo su esplendor.

-Eso mismo, eres mi oficial superior, no mi madre y mi vida privada ¡no es de tu incumbencia!...- dice enterrándole un dedo en el pecho a Lisa que trago saliva -…y ahora vamos a trabajar ¡déjame en paz!- extendió una mano al último momento provocando que Lisa por reflejo se encogiera.

Termino para su fortuna solo empujándola fuera de su consola, lo cierto es que Lisa tenía una reputación de ser alguien que no le rehuía a las peleas incluso si estas podían tornase físicas, poseía no solo el entrenamiento de combate mano a mano recibido en la Armada Real y el cual practicaba en el gimnasio de la base, también estaba el hecho de ser cinturón negro 2do. Dan en Karate, pero si le hubiesen preguntado a Lisa, ella hubiera contestado que nada de eso le hubiera servido por que seguramente la morena la hubiera usado para barrer y trapear el piso de la torre.

-Lisa no entiende nada de hombres Claudia, está enamorada de la nave- comento sarcásticamente Vanessa, mientras está intervenía en la pequeña pelea, las otras estaban expectantes y de pronto las tres oficiales y Claudia empezaron a discutir de su vida dedicada a la milicia

-¡Será mejor que te calles Claudia, y eso va para todas ustedes también, soy su oficial superior y les juro que…!-

-¡No peleen!- fue la súplica de Sammy que se arrodillo en su asiento

-Yo no estoy entrometiéndome en la vida de los demás- Claudia mueve los brazos y utilizo condescendiente que termino de molestar a Lisa

-¡Uhh! ¡Te lo advierto!-

-¡Me apena interrumpir pero creo que deberías prestar atención a tus controles Comandante...Hayes! - Lisa se distrajo tanto con la pelea que tardo en escuchar los "blips" provenientes de su estación que anunciaban una nave entrando al perímetro de la base, Vanessa la encargada de perímetros repetía que era una nave no identificada

- Atención nave que se aproxima en curso 1-0-7, por favor identifíquese- Lisa intento sonar seria a pesar de las risas que aun escuchaba que tenían las chicas del trío

- Soy el Teniente Rick Hunter, Código Buno-2-0-1 -

- Correcto espere confirmación Buno-20-1, siga curso 57 para sobrevolar-

-Enterado, Control- fue la primera vez que lo escucho, pero Lisa honestamente pese a que ya había oído hablar de él, no supo identificarlo, solo tenía una extraña sensación de que algo no estaba del todo bien.

-Vaya pero si ese es el hermanito de Roy…así que era esta la sorpresa que me dijo que tenía anoche- Claudia se asomo a mi consola para ver si teníamos comunicación, la sonrisa en su rostro dejaba en claro que ella estaba particularmente contenta de que él piloto llegara -…con razón quería que Vince se mudara con Jean esta semana que paso, yo que pensé que quería que fuera a vivir con él- ahora hay sarcasmo en la voz de la mujer

-¿Hermano?- Lisa miro a su compañera con una mirada de interrogación

-Si Roy te escuchara decir eso, se indignaría Lisa, el te ha hablado en más de una ocasión de su hermano menor - intenta hacer memoria y luego de pensar demasiado lo recordó

-¡El circuito aéreo! Los Hunter su familia adoptiva es verdad- casi se lleva la mano a la frente.

En ese preciso momento la consola de Sammy parpadea y un aviso de "Brecha en la Seguridad" aparece primero en la suya y después en la de Lisa.

-¡Qué demonios!...- lee rápidamente en la pantalla que el sistema no reconoce el código Buno del piloto por lo que no queda más remedio que aplicar los protocolos correspondientes -Todas protocolo Naranja…¡Atención Buno-201, desvíe su curso y prepárese para ser interceptado, si se desvía de su curso será derribado!…Sammy envía la CAP más cercana a escoltar al intruso, Vanessa que las baterías SAM comiencen a rastrearlo, Kim encuentra al Comodoro-

-Lisa solo basta con la CAP, esto solo es una confusión conozco al chico-

-No podemos arriesgarnos Claudia, lo siento pero tenemos que seguir el procedimiento- Claudia solo se muerde los labios y espera que todo salga, pero algo le dice que las cosas se pondrán agitadas y mucho.

Si Lisa y todas en el Centro hubieran visto la cara que Rick hizo cuando escucho esto, hubieran entendido mejor su reacción, cansado de volar por 10hrs además por el hecho de haberlo tenido que hacerlo a la medianoche, Rick no estaba precisamente con el mejor y más comprensivo estado de ánimo.

-_¡¿De qué demonios está hablando esta mujer?... _Fui seleccionado por el Teniente Comandante Roy Fokker, he sido transferido a Base Macros desde…-

-Aeronave no identificada deje de transmitir en esta frecuencia, prepárese para ser escoltado y no se desvié de su curso o será derribado- la voz vuelve a repetir su amenaza

Mientras eso sucedía, Roy que se encontraba volando fue contactado por Claudia para ponerlo al tanto de la situación y decidió tomar el asunto en sus manos

-Voy para allá Claudia, que Hayes no haga nada drástico- dice mientras acelera su jet a la mayor velocidad posible

En tierra el personal de seguridad había contactado a la comitiva de visita en la isla y al Comodoro que por obvias razones debieron suspender su visita a Ciudad Macross y ser llevados a refugios especiales, Globalsky subió a una limosina especial acompañado del representante Russo quien insistió en acompañarlo para observar de primera mano cómo se trabaja en una eventualidad, algo que no le cayó nada bien al militar. La discusión entre Rick y Lisa escalaba aún más, Rick estaba furioso al recibir la indicación de su radar de amenazas de que estaba siendo rastreado por baterías SAM "amigas" y estaba logrando sacar de las casillas a Lisa.

-¡Control no soy una maldita amenaza!…ya les di mi número de serie, córralo por los registros de Recursos Humanos, no soy un impostor ¡Qué más quiere mujer!-

- Sammy ¿Dónde está la CAP? Necesitamos confirmación visual…-

-A un minuto de distancia Comandante- replica la joven mientras que el resto mira expectante la pantalla de radar

-¡Escúcheme bien quienquiera que sea mantenga curso y velocidad o las baterías tienen orden de disparar -

Y eso fue lo que no hicieron, Rick por tratar de convencer al control y Lisa al girar todas las ordenes ninguno noto que el curso del jet de este se desvió de los parámetros dados lo que ocasiono una respuesta…un misil buscador de calor fue disparado hacia Rick.

-¡Qué carajos…quien dio la orden de disparar!- Lisa grito por todas las frecuencias de la radio

-¡Qué MIERDA!- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir cuando su radar confirmo el lanzamiento, rápidamente activo su equipo de ECM y lanzo bengalas para perturbar al misil y sacárselo de encima –Se acabo, no pienso dejar que me maten por una confusión- enfila su jet en un curso que sobrevolara la isla y la ciudad, así evitar que le lancen más misiles

La CAP de 4 aviones dio alcance a Rick cuando sobrevolaba el centro de la ciudad y trato de encajonarlo, pero Rick aprovechando que no le dispararían con misiles por temor a que los restos cayeran en una zona poblada, comenzó primero a esquivarlos primero dando círculos, luego toneles y giros, para luego picar y después remontarse a escasos metros del suelo, el sonido de los motores pronto hizo que la gente saliera a las calles desde sus casas, autos y centros de trabajo para observar el espectáculo gratuito, al poco Rick comenzó el mismo a tratar de centrar a sus perseguidores con la mira de su cañón ubicado en la nariz de su jet, era solo un "bluff" puesto qué no tenía municiones de ningún tipo, por lo que la pelea de perros sobre la ciudad se hizo más intensa.

-Skull 1 a control ¡puede alguien decirme que rayos pasa?- Roy había llegado al fin y observaba no sin cierto orgullo y admiración el cómo Rick mantenía a raya a cuatro de los pilotos de los Iron Chiefs un escuadrón compuesto por veteranos como él

-Skull 01, ese piloto no aparece en los registros es un impostor y…- Lisa intenta explicar la situación pero es interrumpida

-¡Roy! ¿Eres tú viejo?...puedes decirle que no soy ningún impostor que de verdad soy un piloto de la USN-

-Control él es el Teniente 2do. Richard Hunter de la USN yo solicite su traslado en persona al Comando del Pacífico, se supone que sus códigos y registro ya deberían estar en el sistema-

Lisa mira de nuevo al Trió y al resto del personal del Centro y ninguna ha conseguido dichos documentos ya sea electrónicamente o en físico, pero antes de contestar una sin aliento Minmei entra arrastrando a los dos marines que servían de guardias en la entrada y se para frente a Lisa, había corrido desde el edificio de recursos humanos hasta el Centro era de vital importancia el entregar los documentos en sus manos y que la mitad del personal había buscado frenéticamente solo para que su jefa haya recordado que habían terminado en la basura.

-Comandante…Señora…los documentos que pidió…- esta sin aliento le da los documentos a Riber que los examina con cuidado -La Comandante Ogapu los traspapelo mientras empacaba las cosas de su oficina…-

Aclarada la confusión a Rick le permitieron aterrizar en la base, pero lo hizo acompañado de Roy y de los pilotos de la CAP que querían conocerlo, pero al bajar del avión se encontró con que Roy no era el único que quería saludarlo, para su sorpresa Minmei estaba en la pista también, algo que le alegro mucho puesto que lo último que supo de ella era que iba dejar su empleo como recepcionista y enlistarse en la Armada Japonesa. Pero no todo eran buenas noticias atrás de Minmei venia una comitiva de oficiales deseosos de saber que era lo había pasado entre ellos una mujer de cabellos castaño rubio y ojos verdes que parecía que echaban chispas.

Minmei hizo el saludo de nuevo e instintivamente se coloco atrás de Rick mientras este y Lisa se intercambiaron miradas en absoluto agradables y súbitamente se prepararon para pelear.

-Tiene usted alguna idea de lo peligroso y estúpidamente imprudente que fue su pequeño acto de acrobacias en plena ciudad, se da cuenta de que personas inocentes pudieron haber salido heridas por su incapacidad de seguir ordenes…pequeño mentecato…- Lisa estaba furiosa mientras se acercaba a la pista observo como Roy y el susodicho se abrazaban efusivamente y un grupo de pilotos de la base lo saludaron de manera amistosa, que es que acaso no se daba cuenta de lo peligroso que había sido todo lo que había ocurrido.

Cuando lo tuvo de frente pudo contemplarlo por primera vez, estatura media, cuerpo atlético, cabello negro, más joven de lo que su voz aparentaba y unos vivos ojos azules, entonces noto la sonrisa descarada de Rick y eso la hizo estallar

Se veía mayor pero no tanto como lo hacía parecer su voz por la radio y el uniforme blanco le sentaba, admitió para sí mismo Rick, pero necesitaba trabajar en su carácter fue entonces que este le contesto

-Señora a usted no fue a quien casi le vuelan en pedazos el trasero solo porque alguien jodio sus archivos y en cuanto a volar sobre una zona poblada era eso o que me matarán y no tengo pensado morirme todavía- el tono socarrón de Rick solo hizo que Roy se llevara las manos a la cabeza

_-Vaya manera de presentarte ante la Reina del Hielo cachorro-_

-…¡¿Quién en su sano juicio le permitió acercarse a un avión, Hunter? Cuando esto termine le juro que tendré sus alas en mi escritorio y se las hare tragar- sentencio la mujer de ojos esmeraldas, preparándose para arrancarle la cabeza.

Pero Rick simplemente la ignoro y volteando a ver a Roy e importándole un demonio que hubiera oficiales, jefes, enlistados, y al parecer reporteros que seguían a políticos del UEG que acababan de llegar, señalo con su dedo a Lisa que estaba a un escaso metro de él preguntando.

-Roy…¿Quién es la COMADREJA PARLANCHINA?-

* * *

><p><strong>Notas y Desvaríos: <strong>Tengo que decirlo no esperaba estar de regreso con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia tan pronto y sin embargo aquí estamos, bien lo bueno es que ya vamos a entrar de ello en la trama principal y confió en que todos los que han seguido esta historia no tengan muchas dudas al respecto, deje lo más ambiguo que me fue posible ciertas cosas a propósito, hay elementos que aún distan de ser revelados pero no desesperen.

Lo malo me voy a tardar con el siguiente capítulo cuanto no lo sé aún y con respecto a Se necesitan dos, tengo una crisis de ideas -aún no quiero meter a los H2 en ella todavía-a ver si ya para la siguiente entrega tengo un nuevo capítulo de esta.

De nuevo agradezco el tiempo que se tomaron para leer este capítulo y de nuevo invitarles a expresar sus dudas, opiniones a través de sus reseñas o PM.

Declaración que no viene al caso "Yo Fer82 en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales declaro solemnemente que… El alfabeto cirílico es una reverenda m#$%&#"

Glosario

RAM: Acrónimo de Material Absorbente de Radar, por el momento solo diré esto

Coronado: Coronado, California localidad donde se ubica el Centro de Guerra Especial Naval de la USN, donde se entrenan los equipos SEAL

Ushanka: El típico gorro invernal ruso, de apariencia afelpada y grandes orejeras, cómodo a decir verdad

4to. Centro de Conversión y Aplicación de Combate Combinado de la Aviación Frontal: uno de los secretos peor guardados del lado rojo de la cortina de hierro era con respecto a sus unidades de primera línea, las unidades de combate de élite reciben el termino de "de la Guardia" o "de Guardias" los escuadrones aéreos no son la excepción y el Centro es la escuela "TopGun" para los pilotos rusos

Sokol: Halcón en Ruso

Dzikii: Feral/Fiera en Ruso (el traductor no se ponía de acuerdo)

POTUS: Acrónimo de Presidente de los E.U.A.

Dato increíblemente trivial: Los vehículos militares en especial los aviones tienen dos clases de nombres está el oficial como por ejemplo F-16 Figthing Falcon mientras que sus pilotos le llaman "Viper", el nombre de "Rhino" es el apodo del F-18 ya sea en sus versiones Normal y Super, también tiene un nombre de "cariño" el Bug/Super Bug dependiendo de las versiones y derivado de su nombre oficial Hornet (Avispón). Los apodos de los jets rusos…Dios no me hagan empezar con ellos :(

Ok yo los dejo, hasta la próxima

ATTE.

FER82


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Salvo los OCs de este autor y aquellos generosamente prestados por sus respectivos creadores…Robotech todos sus personajes, vehículos, etc., derechos reservados propiedad de Harmony Gold, relato sin fines de lucro.

Aviso: Capitulo con contenido violento, aunque nada demasiado gráfico, con terminología técnica que puede cansar a más de uno, toda la acción se desarrolla en el año 2012. Leerlo o no depende de cada uno. Agradecimiento a Cat por ser mi Beta, Editora y ayudarme con una escena que nada más no quedaba.

**Sinopsis: UA... Solo se necesita de un pretexto y que alguien manipule los hilos para su provecho, para que los demonios se liberen…**

* * *

><p><strong>NIEBLA DE GUERRA<strong>

**Capitulo 5: Y las trompetas resonaron… (Parte I)**

-"La perdida de la ONU era algo inevitable en virtud de la magnitud de la crisis ocasionada por Tanatos…lo que pocos vaticinaron fueron las consecuencias de la formación de las 2 entidades que ocuparían su lugar el UEG y el ESBIN… ambos eran productos de los tiempos que se vivían ciertamente, pero era igualmente innegable que eran la reencarnación de fantasmas que no habían sido exorcizados del todo al final de la Guerra Fría, sin una entidad que sirviera de mediadora en las disputas periféricas, estos dos bloques pronto se encontraron disputándose así sea indirectamente el control político o económico de aéreas estratégicas alrededor del mundo…

Al final del día era obvio que se llegaría a un punto muerto sobre cómo resolver dichas disputas…pero en donde en ocasiones anteriores acuerdos negociados resolvían aunque sea de forma momentánea dichas crisis, factores externos se conjugaron para facilitar la conflagración que ocurrió después…"-

Tomado de "Tanatos y los 15 años que moldearon el siglo XXI"; Andrei Rostov, 2065

* * *

><p>Auditorio del Centro para Europa, Universidad de Varsovia, Varsovia, Polonia<p>

La gente entra calmadamente al recinto por cada una de las puertas y toma asiento, poco a poco el auditorio luce cada vez más abarrotado, las filas de asientos se llenan con personas de las más contrastantes apariencias, junto a los jóvenes estudiantes de la universidad, están profesionistas y maestros, también hay autoridades de la universidad como de la ciudad, junto con empresarios locales y una multitud de periodistas. El cumulo de gente le dificulta a una joven vestida de jeans camisa blanca y saco gris de lana, la visión de sus compañeras que se habían adelantado para ganar asientos.

-Anna, por aquí- una joven de cabello negro corto le hace señas con su mano indicando el lugar donde se encuentran.

Sonriendo la joven se acomoda la bolsa de mano donde lleva sus cuadernos y avanza abriéndose paso entra la multitud hasta llegar con sus compañeras.

-¡Cielos mujer! Por poco y no llegas- es el reproche de una de ellas

-Vamos Bogna no es para tanto, es la primera vez que Marzanna tiene que venir hasta el auditorio, todo el día se la pasa encerrada en el campus de ingeniería-

-No empieces tú también Tomila- repara Anna mientras toma su asiento antes de que comiencen a subir los ponientes hacia la mesa de debates -además esta es una ocasión bastante especial como para que alguien se la pierda-

-Si tú lo dices- Bogna juega con su cabello corto al tiempo que su rostro toma una expresión indefinida

Marzanna tiene razón se trata de una ocasión especial, este el primer día de una serie de conferencias en el marco del "Foro Sobre la Ética en la Ciencias y su Impacto en la Sociedad Moderna" y no es la única ansiosa por que comience, casi todas los asistentes están esperando que los ponentes tomen sus asientos, un leve revuelo recorre junto con los sonidos de clics y flashes de las cámaras de los reporteros presentes y todos en el salón observan como uno de los ponentes recorre la distancia entre el pasillo a su asiento ubicado sobre el estrado del recinto.

La figura ya muestra un cabello algo cano, vestida con un sencillo traje de color crema y unos lentes que ocultan sus ojos negros, avanza tomándose su tiempo como si fuera el único sin prisa en todo el edificio, recorre los escalones y antes de sentarse saluda al resto de sus compañeros ponentes que le acompañarán en la ceremonia y presentaciones iníciales del evento.

-Dr. Lang es bueno verlo con nosotros- una sonrisa amable es la única respuesta, ante la cual Clinton LaBelle embajador de Canadá en Polonia le la mano

-Igualmente Embajador LaBelle- estrecha la mano -¿Como están Julia y Anita?-

-Ellas están bien, Julie tenía otros compromisos que atender pero me aseguro que vendría por la tarde-

-Será bueno verla después de todo este tiempo- contesta Lang antes de tomar asiento finamente

Conoce a LaBelle y a su familia desde hace casi 20 años en un principio conocía solamente a su esposa Juliet Viel, una colega suya en el proyecto de la ESA donde ambos formaban parte del grupo de investigación, hasta que conoció a su actual esposo en una visita de estos a Canadá donde ella participo en un programa de intercambio con la universidad de Ottawa y se enamoro de un entonces joven profesor de Derecho Internacional que a la postre entro en el servicio diplomático canadiense.

Los LaBelle fueron de hecho uno de los más duros críticos de Lang cuando renuncio al Grupo de Investigación Orbital de la Iniciativa de Defensa Global, pero a la vez han sido 2 de los más fieros defensores del científico en el escenario de la opinión pública, alegando que si el UEG quiere ser visto como una alternativa viable para el resto de países no alineados, debía empezar con aceptar que sus ciudadanos tuvieran diferencias de opinión y principios con sus gobernantes.

Durante los pasados seis años Lang se ha convertido en una figura divisoria para los habitantes del UEG, regreso a su natal Holanda donde ha continuado trabajando en la Astrofísica e Ingeniería Nuclear y la aplicación de dichas disciplinas en los campos civiles, pero no se ha limitado a solo la investigación gracias aún grupo multidisciplinario de colegas, Lang se ha convertido en un abanderado de la utilización responsable de la ciencia para la raza humana, causas ambientalistas y ha criticado severamente la expanción militar de los países del UEG, su opinión ha encontrado apoyo colegas, intelectuales de todo el mundo y en los jóvenes en especial los universitarios y los que están en edad de prestar su servicio militar, algunos por convicción, otros ansiosos por encontrar una causa con la cual identificarse, todos insatisfechos con la forma de hacer las cosas dentro del UEG.

Así transcurren las diversas conferencias programadas por la mañana y para media tarde aprovechando uno de los recesos Marzanna, distingue a Lang hablando con él embajador LaBelle y dos mujeres una mayor y evidentemente su esposa por la forma en la que estaba abrazando el brazo del embajador, la otra una joven de largo cabello castaño claro de unos 14 años a lo mucho, sopesando si debe o no acercarse al científico avanza lentamente hacia este.

-No es conveniente, hay demasiada gente y cámaras- la voz la hace girar su cabeza y se encuentra con su "compañero", joven de cabello azulado y piel blanca, con chaqueta y jeans.

-Pero no será fácil tener otra oportunidad-

-No te preocupes por ello, ya conseguí su itinerario y el Dr. se quedara por algunas semanas en Varsovia antes de regresar-

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-

-Tengo más experiencia que tú para empezar, además después de unos tragos la gente empieza a soltar la lengua…- señala a uno de los asistentes de Lang que trabaja con una laptop en sus piernas

Marzanna solo sonríe -De acuerdo, pero aún así necesito acercarme a él o no estaré haciendo mi trabajo-

-La sesión de preguntas y respuestas hacia el final del día puede darte la oportunidad- contesta el joven mientras se dirige de nuevo a su asiento, las conferencias pronto se reinician.

Cada uno de los diferentes expositores da sus distintas opiniones durante el panel dispuesto para que el público y los ponentes intercambien ideas.

-La ciencia en su vertiente aplicada trata de encontrar soluciones a problemas ocasionados en su mayoría por el mal uso o abuso de un concepto teórico, un ejemplo mundano sería el del reciclaje y reutilización de materiales como vidrios y plásticos para no solo evitar la contaminación, sino reducir el consumo de materias primas y de energía…-

-Pero la realidad es que los productos reciclados requieren de la misma cantidad de materia prima y de gasto de energía que un producto que solo se utiliza una vez…-

-Luego están las energías alternativas y las mal llamadas limpias…estas están a años sino décadas de su implementación exitosa a escala global, no solo estamos hablando del retorno energético necesario para sustentar grandes ciudades o zonas urbanas, sino que en los casos concretos de la energía eólica y la termal se requieren de sitios con determinadas condiciones geográficas para ser viables-

-Es obvio que lo que se necesita es que la raza humana tome conciencia de que nuestra población se acerca cada vez más a un número que no solo es insostenible para el planeta sino que cobre conciencia que debe detener su crecimiento-

Por los últimos minutos todo el debate se ha centrado sobre la sustentabilidad de la sociedad moderna y su impacto en el medio ambiente de la Tierra, pero eso estaba por cambiar cuando una joven pasó su pregunta al moderador de la mesa.

-La siguiente pregunta es dirigida hacia el Dr. Lang dice "Usted ha hablado en muchas ocasiones sobre sus motivos para dejar la IDG ¿Pero si usted estaba seguro de que al final del día su participación iba a ser fútil, porque de todas maneras accedió a participar en dicho programa?"-

Lang no estaba sorprendido por la pregunta ya en ocasiones había tenido que responderla con anterioridad, pero resulta curioso que en ninguna de esas ocasiones la haya contestado en público, por lo que aclarándose la garganta toma el centro del estrado.

-Cuando me uní a la IDG, fue en un tiempo donde el UEG y el ESBIN aún no existían, la ONU todavía funcionaba aunque de manera limitada y existía un genuino interés en evitar que un suceso como Tanatos se repitiera…era consciente de que un proyecto de tal envergadura podría generar productos que pudieran ser empleados para otros fines distintos a los originales, por eso mi intención de supervisar tan estrechamente las aplicaciones de la tecnología desarrollada…-

-Dr. Lang no le parece que su postura es un tanto maniquea, digo esperar que los dirigentes militares e industriales no intervengan para desvirtuar el propósito de la ciencia…- todo el mundo mira sorprendido a la joven de cabello pelirrojo parada en una filas centrales del auditorio, que ha conseguido dejar sorprendido por unos momentos al científico -…es decir encuentro difícil l conciliar a hombre que teorizo las ecuaciones que permiten resolver la dispersión de un haz de luz en la atmosfera, participo en el diseño de los nuevos reactores de energía nuclear para la Marina del UEG, con el hombre que durante 6 años ha criticado a sus dirigentes por la explotación inescrupulosa y el enfoque bélico de muchas de sus investigaciones- había gran fuerza y energía en su voz que cuando Marzanna termino, debió tomar aire y un descanso antes de darse cuenta que todas las miradas estaban fijas en ella.

-"La ciencia no tiene una dimensión moral. Es como un cuchillo. Si se lo dan a un cirujano o a un asesino, cada uno de ellos lo utilizará de manera diferente"… ¿Sabe quien pronuncio dicha frase? ¿Señorita…?-

-Podolwsky, si lo sé, fue Werner Von Braun, pionero en el desarrollo de cohetes y misiles balísticos, que una vez "desnazificado" trabajo para la NASA y fue parte importante en los inicios del programa espacial norteamericano- Marzanna hace lo posible para disimular una sonrisa de satisfacción al observar como Lang mueve ligeramente su cabeza, su plan esta poniéndose en marcha.

-Muy bien Señorita Podolwsky, el Dr. Braun estaba equivocado, la ciencia es tanto como causa y efecto de la actividad humana, la curiosidad de nuestra especie nos llevo a explorar todos los rincones del planeta, ha preguntarnos qué era lo que existía más allá de nuestras costas y desarrollar los medios para alcanzar dichos limites, nos estudiamos a nosotros mismos a tal punto que desmenuzamos nuestros más ínfimos componentes y los de aquello que nos rodea, tratamos de volar y ya hemos dado los primeros pasos para explorar el universo que nos rodea…- la emoción es visible en Lang pero pronto da paso a algo más melancólico -y aún así es triste reconocer que en gran medida muchos de dichos avances fueron propulsados por nuestra necesidad de sobreponernos a la adversidad, de sobrevivir a algún conflicto, desde Arquímedes hasta Einstein y Oppenheimer todos se vieron en la situación de volcar sus conocimientos al campo del belicismo, ya sea por convicción o simple deseo de supervivencia y todos vivieron para lamentarlo…el científico es un ser humano no importa cuanta racionalización use para justificar su actuación, al final de cuentas su trabajo repercute en la totalidad del género humano y no puede darle la espalda a sus congéneres y pretender ignorancia, demencia o peor aún indiferencia si su trabajo ha sido expresamente enfocado para lastimar a otros de su misma especie-

Hay un breve silencio antes de producirse un estallido de aplausos y vítores hacia Emil Lang, quien se siente particularmente incomodo con la atención recibida, su conciencia desde hace mucho tiempo le ha advertido lo mismo que le ha contestado a la joven pelirroja, que lo mira de forma curiosa, no está deslumbrada por el hombre ante él más bien le da una mirada compasiva y eso le preocupa.

La conferencia termina poco después y Marzanna se une a sus amigas en la explanada para salir rumbo a sus dormitorios, hasta que observa a su compañero que le hace una señal para que se acerque a él, con lo cual se separa de ellas y se dirige hacia él, caminan unos momentos y tras hallar un lugar lo suficientemente apartado

-Sé lo que vas a decir, pero tenía que intentarlo…- es cortada en seco cuando su compañero levanta una mano en señal de que se dispone a hablar.

-Pudiste haber dejado expuesta tu cubierta ante tantas cámaras, te recuerdo que Lang es una persona muy vigilada por el UEG- el reclamo es fuerte en la voz del joven -sabía que era un error incluirte aún no estabas lista, pero ellos insistieron todo porque eres hija de altos mandos "necesitamos una perspectiva fresca"- el sarcasmo mezclado con rencor salió de sus labios.

Lo último le sentó mal a la joven que había trabajado intensamente para conseguir dicha asignación gracias a su esfuerzo y no a sus conexiones como la mayoría de la gente que conoce su identidad supone, debió de transformar su apariencia, trabajar en su acento y tomar un curso intensivo sobre astrofísica e ingeniería para mantener su fachada como una estudiante común y corriente, pero antes de que pueda contestar algo, el sonido de pasos acercándose a ellos las obliga a detener su conversación.

-Aquí estabas…hola Zor- habla Tomila -Anna hay alguien que te está buscando-

-¿Quién?- finge sorpresa, mientras que detrás de Tomila y Bogna una pequeña figura las acompaña

-Hola mis papas y mi tío Emil me enviaron a buscarte- una chica que Marzanna reconoció como la hija del embajador LaBelle apareció ante ellos -Hola me llamo Annabelle LaBelle…si ya se es bastante redundante pero a mi mama le pareció gracioso cuando me bautizaron, todos me dicen Annie, como sea tú eres la chica que se paro y hablo con mi tío en la conferencia ¿verdad?- fue más una aseveración que una pregunta.

-Si lo soy me llamo Marzanna, pero mis amigos me dicen Anna- le extiende la mano a la chica

-Bonito nombre- contesta sonriendo y estrechándole la mano-…de acuerdo, escucha me enviaron a darte esto- le entrega un sobre rotulado con el sello de la embajada de Canadá -habrá una recepción en unos días para clausurar el foro y mi tío Emil, le pidió a mis papas si podían invitarte a ti, tiene deseos de continuar debatiendo contigo…puedes llevar a tus amigos si te sientes incomoda-

Una sorprendida Marzanna por unos momentos se queda sin habla mientras sopesa la magnitud del escenario ante sí, asistir a la fiesta significa el estar expuesta a los ojos meticulosos del UEG que sin duda indagaran sobre ella de acercarse a Lang, por otra parte significa también que no solo podrá cumplir con su misión, sino también demostrará el porqué había sido seleccionada para desempeñar la misión

-Claro que acepto, pequeña, dile a tus padres y al Dr. Lang que agradezco la invitación y ahí estaré- le da una sonrisa a Anita que se marcha rápidamente.

-No tardes más tiempo si Anna- es lo que dice Bogna mientras ella y Tomila también se retiran

-Entonces que decías…-

-Pura suerte, pero es mejor tenerla a no tenerla, yo reportare la situación- es lo único que responde su compañero

-De acuerdo, te veré en la recepción, porque vendrás conmigo… Zor- se despide alzando los brazos sin poder contener una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Mientras ella se aleja Zorel Primovich, o al menos ese es su nombre por los momentos, menea la cabeza y se marcha en dirección opuesta a la mujer, cuando la conoció hace seis meses, la presentaron como su compañera en la misión de infiltrarse en circulo interno de Lang, ella apenas había egresado de sus cursos como analista del FSB, ahora si trabajaban cuidadosamente podrían ser los primeros en poder acercarse a Emil Lang y develar los secretos que este tiene.

"Hicimos contacto…pantalla sólida por los momentos" es el mensaje que envía desde su dormitorio a una dirección de correo electrónica fabricada para recibir los mensajes de diversos operativos del ESBIN con misiones en el UEG, el mensaje es recibido con cauto optimismo en Moscú en especial por dos personas que solo pueden esperar que el pececito regrese sana y salva.

* * *

><p>Bar "Vía Palestro" Vicenza, Italia.<p>

La noche es cálida, pocas nubes lo que facilita la visión de un cielo cubierto de estrellas, la calles lucen tranquilas para una noche de viernes y el pequeño lugar ubicado en un barrio tranquilo de la ciudad está abarrotado, el "Vía Palestro" se ha convertido en lugar bastante popular para los soldados estacionados en las bases de la provincia que vienen a pasar sus fines de semana y sus periodos cortos de licencia en Vicenza.

_-¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto…de nuevo?-_ el joven mira desde el pequeño escenario a una de las mesas ubicadas en la esquina derecha, donde gracias a la poca luz del lugar no puede distinguir la cara de sus atormentadores _-Ya va siendo hora de que aprendas a cerrar la boca Grant o puedes terminar mucho peor-_

-¿Listo chico?- otro hombre uno joven pasa a su lado y ajusta el micrófono, mientras que el chico se sienta en el piano.

-Ya que…- es su respuesta resignada, pronto para deleite de todos los asistentes del lugar las notas de "I'm in the move for love" y su compañero comienza con las voces y todo el lugar cae en silencio.

-Son nuestros Bowie, saquemos la artillería pesada- a una señal de su compañero Bowie Grant comienza con un repertorio de clásicos de canciones románticas de los 50s y 60s, que dejan al público pidiendo por más después de media hora.

-Son buenos o no jefa- un grandulón de cabello café rizado habla con una pequeña rubia de cabello corto.

-Ya lo creo Angie- dice terminándose su bebida, mientras contempla con ojos curiosos a los dos artistas de la noche.

Para Dana Sterling y el resto del 15avo. Escuadrón Táctico Blindado adscrito a la 174ava Brigada Acorazada, es bueno el tener una semana de descanso después de regresar de ejercicios en Turquía, donde estuvieron desplegados durante las últimas 6 semanas en la Región de Anatolia Central en juegos de guerra con sus pares turcos.

-Al menos el chico tiene talento para algo, digo un piano es más fácil de manejar que un tanque ¿o me equivoco Dana?- Sean Phillips termina su frase con un fuerte sarcasmo al tiempo que ordena con una seña al camarero otra cerveza

-¡Cállate Phillips! El chico se esfuerza, no fue su opción enlistarse después de todo- suena protectora, pero hasta cierto punto el chico afroamericano le recuerda a sus hermanos menores, ese par de desconsiderados que se enlistaron en una academia militar hace año y medio sin decirle nada

-Ese es el problema señora, dado que no está aquí por convicción, solo para evitar terminar en prisión- el cabo primero Loie Nichols, un pelirrojo de lentes obscuros los cuales ni siquiera se quita en cuartos con poca luz comenta desinteresadamente mientras se devora un manual sobre el MBT Leopard 2A4 que consiguió de sus colegas turcos a pesar de que esta en un idioma que no entiende.

-Vamos Luie, si hay que ser estrictos tú tampoco estas aquí por convicción, tú esperas cumplir con tu servicio y que el UEG te pague el resto de la carrera universitaria- Angelo Dante el Sargento Primero y enlistado de mayor rango de la compañía reclama a su joven compañero

-A cambio le doy a las Fuerzas Unificadas 6 de mis mejores años de mi vida, Sargento- contesta acomodándose los anteojos y clavando la vista nuevamente en el manual

-…además desde que estampo a "Pinky Bunny" en esa zanja, se ha comportado como un miembro modelo del escuadrón, lo que es más que puedo decir de mi segundo al mando- la pedrada no paso desapercibida para Sean, quien solo sacude los hombros y contesta.

-La PM y el fiscal corroboraron mi historia…la chica le dijo a todo el mundo que tenia 19, tenía una credencial falsa bastante buena y sobre todo…- alza la voz y se lleva las manos al pecho

-Fue consensual y ninguno de los dos estaba ebrio- repiten en coro Dana, Angelo y Loie -lo has repetido hasta el cansancio- sentencia Dana

-Y con eso descanso mi caso, digo no hubo intención alguna de aprovecharme de la chica y además ya venía con kilómetros recorridos-

-¿Y por qué no dijiste eso cuando te interrogaron eh Sean?-

-Vamos Sargento, me degradaron a Teniente 2do y estoy cumpliendo 4 meses de trabajo forzado por conducta inadecuada…puedo ser un tonto pero no soy suicida, hago esa observación en frente de su padre y seguro termino en un calabozo rodeado de delincuentes sexuales…- da cuenta de su cerveza mientras recuerda la nada agradable experiencia que tuvo cuanto regresaron de su despliegue.

-Si tuviste suerte, ojala y con eso aprendas de una buena vez, lo que Nova y yo te hemos dicho por años-

-Mmmh, si te escuche mama-

Lo están sermoneando y sabe que se lo merece, hace 3 semanas y aprovechando el fin de semana después de regresar de Turquía en una salida a un bar, conoció a una chica bastante bonita, una cosa llevo a la otra y terminaron en la habitación de un motel, lo que pareció el final perfecto a una noche de copas se arruino cuando un grupo de gorilas de la PM tumbaron la puerta de la habitación y procedieron a someterlo y llevarlo al calabozo, para su desagradable sorpresa descubrió que su compañera, no solo era la hija de un general italiano, además, solo tenía 17 en lugar de los 19 años que ella le había dicho tener.

La cosa no pintaba bien para el Capitán 2do. Sean Phillips, hasta que su amiga y ahora superior en el escuadrón intercedido por él y había mostrado a los investigadores los videos del lugar donde se encontraron con la chica, en dichas cintas se veía como la chica había iniciado las acciones, ofreciéndole tragos a Sean, bailado o mejor dicho casi se habían apareado en la pista de baile del lugar, lo cual sembró dudas en la versión de la hija del general, que había dicho que Sean había abusado de ella, para nadie hubo dudas de que probablemente haya tenido que ver con presiones por parte del padre de la misma, pero aún así, se salvo de una corte marcial por agresión sexual, de lo que no se salvo fue de una severa reprimenda administrativa que lo degrado de rango.

-De cualquier forma, agradezco tus esfuerzos "Di" y por eso la siguiente ronda corre por mi cuenta-

Después de un rato, Bowie por fin se reúne con sus compañeros en la mesa, lucia cansado, pero satisfecho su acto fue aplaudido por todos los asistentes e incluso el dueño del lugar le ofreció trabajo como miembro del conjunto musical, algo que tuvo que rechazar puesto que ya tenía un trabajo con un horario un tanto inestable, aunque le aseguro a Enrico que a la menor oportunidad de volver a tocar en su bar lo haría de nuevo sin dudar.

-Muy bien hecho soldado- Dana le entrega una cerveza al chico que la acepta más por compromiso que por gusto

-Gracias jefa-

-Dana cuanto estemos fuera de la base y del uniforme-

-Ok…Dana-

-¿Y bien? estamos listos cuando quieras empezar- a Dante le brillan sus ojos

-¿empezar qué?- Bowie finge demencia

-No te quieras pasar de listo Grant, sabes bien a lo que nos referimos- Nichols habla mientras su cara sigue pegada al manual

Internamente Bowie trata de encontrar una salida pero la sonrisa que se asemeja a la de un depredador que acecha a su comida de parte de su jefa le indica que no se saldrá con la suya y tendrá que cumplir su parte del trato.

-Te trajimos aún lugar donde puedes practicar tus dotes musicales Bowie, así que ahora as a tener que contestar todas las preguntas que tenemos sobre ti muchacho- recalca Sean.

-Eso o podemos devolverte por donde llegaste seguro que en la prisión serán más comprensivos que el ejercito- amenaza el sargento

Suspirando resignadamente el chico maldijo la poca suerte que tuvo cuando en una de sus últimas pruebas de manejo para recibir la calificación de conductor de tanques, consiguió meter las casi 65 toneladas del "Pinky Bunny" el tanque asignado a su comandante de escuadrón en una zanja de 7X8m en uno de los bosques que rodean el campo de prácticas de la base y que requirió de un trabajo de casi 36hrs para sacarlo de ahí, afortunadamente sin daño de consideración alguno excepto quizá una necesaria mano de pintura nueva.

-¿Por dónde empiezo?-

-Por el principio Einstein- es la respuesta de Dana

-Ok nací en Lagos, Nigeria…en África- sus compañeros solo miran raro como diciéndole "aprobamos Geografía" -mi padre era un misionero americano y conoció a mi madre una enfermera local hace unos 30 años, tengo 2 hermanos mayores Claudia y Vince, ambos están en la armada como oficiales, aunque mi hermana entro primero como enlistada y Vince fue a la universidad antes…yo bueno-

-O sea que eres la oveja negra de la familia- comenta distraídamente Sean mientras bebe lo último de su cerveza -…¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad!- se defiende de las miradas que recibe su compañeros.

-Como sea, viví en Nigeria los primeros seis años de mi vida, hasta los disturbios civiles ocasionados por…-

-Tanatos- Dana lo interrumpe

-Si jefa-

-Dana- vuelve a corregirlo

-Lo siento, bueno como les iba diciendo…- Bowie continua contándoles de su vida, como se quedo huérfano y se crío con su abuela una mujer dulce y amable, mientras que Claudia asumió el papel de madre de él y de su hermano, lo duro que fue verlos partir a cada uno, si bien ninguno de los dos había dejado de enviar dinero para ayudar a su abuela con los gastos de la casa y su educación o pasar con ellos el poco tiempo libre del cual disponían, como había destacado en la música y estar a punto de ganar una beca en Julliard…hasta que se cruzo con unos activistas anti guerra, que atacaban la iglesia donde su nana practicaba con el coro de la misma.

-Otros chicos del barrio y yo los echamos del sitio, pero hubieron heridos, tres de ellos terminaron en la UCI de un hospital y bueno yo fui uno de los pocos a quienes lograron arrestar, cuando el juicio se preparaba mi abuela y mi hermano trataron de interceder por mí ante el fiscal y lo convencieron cuando recomendó al juez que me sentenciara alguna clase de servicio comunitario que fuera especialmente estricto…sugirió el servicio militar, era eso o pasar 1 año en la cárcel, tener un expediente criminal y decirle adiós a mi beca-

-¡Ouch!- fue lo que dijo Loie

-Pudo ser peor- agrego Dante

-¡Por fin!- de nuevo todos voltean a ver a Sean quien está ocupado mirando a un par de mujeres recién llegadas que se encuentran en la barra -bueno yo los dejo y Bowie…-

-¿Sí?-

-Bienvenido a nuestro agujero…-

-Gracias…creo- pero Sean ya no lo escucho estaba ocupado tratando de llegar hacia las recién llegadas

-Algunos nunca aprenden al parecer- Bowie observa como Sean se acerca a las mujeres ambas le parecen familiares una tiene el cabello castaño corto y la otra tiene cabello azul largo y suelto, ambas tienen vestidos de noche cómodos pero que les resaltaban las figuras.

-Niño no sabes ni la mitad- Dana se levanta y se dirige hacia el grupo

-¿Qué está pasando, Sargento?

Dante solo da un sorbo a su trago y comienza a contarle complicadamente sencilla historia entre Dana Sterling, Sean Phillips, Nova Satori y Marie "La princesa" Crystal.

Calle Vozdvizhenka, Moscú, Rusia

La pesada camioneta blindada se desplaza a gran velocidad, aprovechando el poco tráfico que impera a esas horas de la noche y que los pocos vehículos en la vía prefieren alejarse ante la vista del convoy que le precede tres camionetas la primera y la última GAZ modelo Tiger-2 mientras que la de en medio una Kombat T-98, todas en negro, los moscovitas no son tontos y saben que en ese vehículo viaja alguien importante por lo que deciden darle todo el espacio que este requiera y evitarse problemas, el convoy avanza unas cuadras hasta que en una curva la Kombat hace un brusco giro a la derecha y es rápidamente sustituida por otra camioneta del modelo exacto, con los mismos detalles incluyendo sus placas de circulación.

Mientras eso pasa el vehículo sustituido espera por unos minutos, para después salir de su pequeño escondite y reanudar su camino hacia la Casa Arseny Morozov, de la cual divisa su portón negro abierto, a poco de estacionar el auto tres hombres con ropas de civil bajan del auto y examinan los alrededores, encontrando solo a el hombre que les abrió la puerta.

-Quédense aquí- ordena a sus guardaespaldas mientras desciende del vehículo blindado, una necesidad más que un lujo, cuando el GLA se ha mostrado activo apoyando movimientos separatistas en Chechenia y los países Bálticos y lo consideran un objetivo prioritario, entra al edificio siguiendo a su anfitrión.

El edificio hogar de uno de los archivos de la Biblioteca del Estado Ruso, es uno de los sitios de reunión menos habituales ha donde ha sido convocado, pero Leonid Dolza no puede sino aceptar las condiciones impuestas, después de todo incluso él tiene jefes a los cuales responder. Llega hasta a la habitación donde se efectuara la reunión y encuentra que es el último en llegar.

-Caballeros siento mucho el llegar tarde la situación en el estrecho de Taiwán y el Mar del Sur de China tiene a todo el gabinete…-

-Ahórrese las excusas, que no somos tontos, general- uno de los tres ancianos, el flaco lo corta de manera brusca, los hombres frente a él observan como el militar procede a preparar su reporte sobre los últimos acontecimiento.

-¿Cuál es la evaluación del Kremlin sobre el manejo de Beijing con respecto la crisis de las islas Penghu?- continúa el mismo

-Creen que están haciendo una tormenta en un vaso con agua, han modificado las pruebas balísticas y ahora las desarrollaran en una zona donde es factible que su trayectoria lleve a los misiles a sobrevolar el territorio taiwanés, lo que ocasionara una respuesta del UEG-

El Océano Pacífico no solo es el cuerpo marino de mayor extensión del mundo, también es el escenario de varios de los conflictos territoriales más problemáticos del siglo pasado y principios del actual como por ejemplo los diferendos territoriales entre la República Popular de China y la República de China o Taiwan disputa nacida del final de la SGM, donde el gobierno nacionalista de Chiang Kai-shenk y sus fuerzas fueron expulsadas del territorio continental a la isla que ahora clama ser el único gobierno legitimo de todos los chinos, posición que choca con la de la RPC que también se ostenta en esos términos.

Durante las últimas siete décadas la RPC ha conseguido que la mayoría de países del mundo aún no reconozcan al último como un país legitimo, aunque eso no ha impedido que muchos hagan negocios con una de las naciones más industrializadas y ricas de esa región del planeta, si se tiene en cuenta lo pequeño que es su población, otro punto de discordia son los límites territoriales entre ambos países al no reconocer al gobierno de Taiwán, Beijing los considera saqueadores de su patrimonio y de los recursos naturales ubicados en el estrecho del mismo nombre e islas adyacentes, uno de estos archipiélagos el de las islas Penghu ubicado a escasas 30 millas náuticas de la isla principal de Taiwán, ha levantado la codicia de Beijing al descubrir que su incomodo vecino ha descubierto grandes reservas de petróleo y gas natural en una zona cercana a dichas islas y junto con Corea del Sur han ideado un tratado que les permitiría explotar tales recursos.

La respuesta del gobierno chino fue contundente, no permitiría que el saqueo continuara por más tiempo, impuso restricciones de transito a personas y bienes comerciales de Taiwan, comenzó una campaña para boicotear sus productos y los de Corea del Sur y pronto toda la región está sumida en una guerra económica en la que de momento y afortunadamente la sangre no había llegado al río…

-Eso podría acarrearnos problemas, los chinos no deben moverse mientras aún no estamos listos- esta vez es el gordo quien comenta

-¿Han sugerido alguna ruta alternativa al gobierno chino?- el viejo del bastón se une a la conversación

-La Ministra Groshkova ha sugerido pláticas multilaterales entre todos los participantes, para llegar a un entendimiento, una posición que parece estar respaldada por la mayoría del gabinete- contesta Dolza

-¿Hay fecha para las mismas?- el delgado pregunto mientras comienza a idear escenarios

-En dos semanas, aun no tienen previsto el lugar, pero el gobierno japonés ha ofrecido su cooperación para resolver la crisis-

-Interesante, dado que no es asunto que los afecta directamente, puede que sea una buena salida diplomática-

-¿Y la situación en la Zona Desmilitarizada?- pregunta de nuevo el viejo del bastón

-Desgraciadamente uno de los equipos de infiltración enviados fue detectado antes de cumplir su misión, creemos que están siendo interrogados y pronto se les formularan cargos, el gobierno de Corea del Sur ha elevado una fuerte protesta y nos ha reclamado la formación y colocación de diversas unidades militares en la frontera con Corea del Sur-

Al menos hasta hace 3 días cuando una patrulla del ejército surcoreano intercepto a un grupo de supuestos contrabandistas cerca de la zona desmilitarizada que divide la península y a los dos países técnicamente aún en guerra, lo que sucedió después no ha quedado del todo claro pero los excursionistas resultaron ser un equipo de saboteadores y comandos norcoreanos, que se enfrentaron a los militares del sur, el resultado se saldo con cerca de 20 muertos entre ambos bandos, uno de ellos fue confirmado como un agente del Ministerio Estatal de Seguridad, la agencia civil encargada para el espionaje del gobierno chino, por lo que la alerta en Corea del Sur por temor a presuntos ataques a sus instalaciones está en su máximo nivel.

-Entonces la situación en Asia permanece tensa…hay que asegurarnos de que continúe de esa manera- de nuevo el flaco sigue pensando en escenarios

-Podemos convencer a Beijing de retrasar su prueba de misiles y hacerla justo en los comienzos de las pláticas- sugiere el militar

-Me parece perfecto, obvio no podemos dejar fuera de los planes a las comisiones que envíen a hablar a Japón, necesitan retrasarlas y estancarlas todo lo que puedan- comenta el viejo del bastón

-Hablaré con nuestros contactos de Beijing y les notificare, ellos pueden arreglar los detalles- el flaco habla y los demás ancianos asienten

-General Dolza ¿Cuál es el estado real de las fuerzas militares Norcoreanas y Chinas?- uno de ellos pregunta

-Afortunadamente dependeremos más de los chinos…el escenario en la guerra terrestre es favorable a nosotros, con los 2 cuerpos de ejército que nuestros aliados en China han comprometido para la operación y los ejércitos norcoreanos que serian simplemente carne de cañón, servirán para conseguir rupturas en los frentes y en ese momentos las fuerzas chinas entrarían con todo para aprovechar el avance, superamos al UEG en una proporción de 4 a uno, e incluso si eso no fuera suficiente podemos comprometer 2 cuerpos de ejércitos de armas combinadas para apoyar, estaríamos hablando de casi 1 millón de hombres, en el ámbito de la campaña aérea, las fuerzas china y norcoreana si bien disponen de pocos aparatos modernos, si disponen de números suficientes para soportar de mejor forma la sangría que supondría una campaña prolongada…- Dolza se detiene por unos momentos.

-¿Cuál es el problema General?- el gordo cada vez más fastidiado con lo que percibe del pronóstico de la situación

-No es el caso de la situación naval, las marinas de la región la USN, ROKN y la JMSDF, sin contar a la Armada Australiana si decide enviar refuerzos a la zona de combate, simplemente nos superan en calidad y número de navíos de entidad, el valor combativo de la marina norcoreana es nulo en una batalla abierta, deberán cumplir solo misiones de espionaje e infiltración de equipos de fuerzas especiales, fuera de eso, servirían mejor como fuerza de infantería…- de nuevo no puede terminar

-Tengo entendido que una oficial regreso recientemente de una comisión en China, cual es el reporte de esta mujer…- comenta el viejo del bastón

-Azonia Laplamovich, Contraalmirante Laplamovich para ser exactos, paso 5 años como instructora de la Fuerza aeronaval China, específicamente sus escuadrones de ataque antinave- completa el flaco

-De acuerdo a su informe la PLAAN tiene una fuerza considerable con la Flota del Mar Amarillo, sus dos portaaviones de hecho están estacionados en dicha área, pero de nuevo varios de sus buques son anticuados y la zona que defienden es tan importante que básicamente solo su fuerza submarina podría aventurarse al Pacífico para interceptar cualquier convoy con suministros a Corea del Sur o Japón…- Dolza vuelve a hablar cada vez más nervioso

-¿Y nuestra flota?-

-…la Flota Rusa del Pacífico si bien no tiene los grandes números de nuestros rivales, pero tiene un mejor prospecto de sobrevivir batallas frontales con las fuerzas enemigas que nuestros aliados, podría estar en posición realizar incursiones a Alaska, las Aleutianas y el Mar de Barents, además de facilitar escolta antiaérea y antisubmarina, si decidimos realizar misiones a las estaciones de radar de Alaska y las Islas Aleutianas, si llegara el momento de implementar el Plan Rojo…- lo último que dice hace que el silencio se apodere del lugar

-Ya veo…- comenta el viejo del bastón reconociendo las últimas palabras del general, el eufemismo para el uso del armamento de destrucción masiva

-Fuera de eso la mayor contribución de nuestra flota y de la china serian sus regimientos de bombarderos de largo alcance, en el papel de caza de los Grupos de Batalla del UEG…-

-Donde estamos en inferioridad de nuevo-

-Efectivamente el UEG tiene nominalmente 6 grupos de batalla y 4 grupos anfibios en el pacífico todos componentes de la USN, la ROKN y la JMSDF poseen 1 de cada tipo respectivamente, sin mencionar el grupo del Macross…por lo aún si calculamos bien la apertura lidiaremos con un total 8 de estos grupos, resalto el hecho de que nuestras fuerzas de bombardeo no solo deberán ocuparse de atacar dichos blancos, sino de apoyar el avance en tierra…-

-Si logramos conquistar la península coreana en 2 meses y los chinos hacen su parte en el Mar del Este, poco importaran su superioridad naval, dispondremos de bases lo suficientemente cercanas para atacar, Japón y Okinawa y obligar a los japoneses a salir de la guerra, ganando libre acceso para atacar los convoyes y el comercio marítimo enfocado a los países del UEG en el área-

-Ese sería el objetivo estratégico de la campaña en el Pacífico, señores-

-Bien Leonid eso será todo por ahora, pero comienza a trabajar en los planes generales…- el gordo que evidentemente no está de humor le instruye

-¿Qué hay de Melkinovicht y su gente?-

-Nosotros lidiaremos con él, a su tiempo general…- el viejo del bastón hizo énfasis en la autoridad que tienen sobre él -…prepara los planes para Europa y Medio Oriente, puedes retirarte-

Sabiamente decide no agregar más y se marcha del edificio, sube a su vehiculó y ordena a su convoy acercarse al sitio y prepararse para otro de los cambios, a estas alturas desea no solo mantener su seguridad física, sino la integridad de su misión, por lo que tomara las medidas necesarias para lograrlo, satisfecho de que nadie parece estar siguiéndolo, ya ajustara cuentas con esos malnacidos viejos, ahora lo importante es sobrevivir a la tormenta que viene.

-Asia reventara en poco tiempo, las principales bolsas de la región están experimentando fuertes caídas, dentro de poco los países de la región deberán anunciar medidas de austeridad para controlar sus gastos y deberán restringir los servicios básicos…-

-Debemos asegurarnos de que Europa y el Medio Oriente la sigan-

-Tengo una idea que puede acercarnos a la meta- habla el gordo

Los otros dos miran a su compañero -Te escuchamos- dicen al unisonó

* * *

><p>Barrió Chino de Yokohama, Parte de la zona metropolitana de Tokio, Región de Kanto-Kanagawa, Japón<p>

Distaba de ser el regreso a casa que había planeado, la Puerta Oriente, un símbolo de la amistad entre su país natal y el de sus ancestros, le dio la bienvenida al _Chukagai*_ donde paso sus primeros 13 años de vida, tenía buenos recuerdos, jugando en el parque con sus vecinos, asistiendo al templo de Kwan Tai durante el año nuevo y los festejos que le seguían, celebrar el Tanabata con sus padres, vistiendo con yukatas que su madre confeccionaba especialmente para esa fecha con meses de anticipación, los días de escuela y vivir en el segundo piso de la casa que sirve como restaurante familiar, los olores de las especias que se mezclan para darle a los platillos chinos ese aroma tan peculiar.

-¡Vaya es un lugar precioso!- la voz de su compañero la hizo despabilarse y mirar a su compañero que sentando en el columpio de al lado contempla los alrededores del parque

-Sí lo es- tiene una sonrisa triste en su rostro y Rick conoce la razón -creí que sería diferente esta vez…que por una vez en mi vida, mis padres me considerarían lo suficientemente madura como para tomar mis propias decisiones, pero siguen viéndome más como un bien para asegurar su legado, que como una hija- lucha para contener sus propias lágrimas pero no puede y estas comienzan a recorrer el rostro de la joven.

-Lo siento tal vez no debí acompañarte-

-No es tú culpa Rick, fui yo la que de nuevo te puso en una posición difícil-

_Parada frente a la puerta del "Pequeño Dragón Blanco" Minmei no podía evitar los escalofríos que le recorrían por todo el cuerpo, era la primera vez en 3 años desde que se marcho, que se atrevía a visitar el barrio chino de Yokohama, su primer hogar hasta que sus padres decidieron mudarse a los Estados Unidos por la crisis económica de esos tiempos, resoplando decide colocar su mano en la puerta y observa a Rick a quien le pidió que la acompañara en esta visita, la pequeña sonrisa de este es un gesto que le aporta algo de tranquilidad a la joven que decide darle buena cara al mal tiempo, en especial porque recuerdan que deben de regresar a la base donde se encuentran hospedados, no estarán mucho tiempo en el puerto de Yokosuka, el Macross y su grupo por fin han salido a efectuar su primera patrulla y pasaran 2 semanas en las aguas del Mar Japón donde participaran en ejercicios con las Fuerzas de Autodefensa de Japón, la visita de naves extranjeras a la Bahía de Tokio no es algo ajeno a los japoneses después de todo la USN ha mantenido una presencia en el país desde hace más de 60 años, sin embargo el hecho de que una de las "joyas de la corona" de la política militar del UEG se encuentre de visita ha provocado reacciones diversas entre la población en general y en especial entre aquellos activistas en contra de la guerra._

_Empuja la puerta con decisión e ingresa, por unos momentos observa el lugar, nada parece haber cambiado, los clientes sentados en las mesas ocupados en comer, los meseros yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro, la ventana que da a la cocina que se observa en plena actividad._

_-Buenos días… ¿Desea una me…¡Minmei!- grita la joven que servía como anfitriona_

_-Hola Xiang ¿Cómo estás?- mientras se acerca a abrazar a su antigua compañera de escuela -… ¿están papa y mama?-_

_-Claro tú papa está en la oficina tú madre debe de estar con él, espera un segundo, Zhen trae a los jefes- le indica a uno de los meseros que vaya a buscar a los dueños del restaurante y a la vez padres de la recién llegada -¿Cómo has estado? Perdí tu rastro poco después de que dejaste tu casa y solo recibía correos esporádicos tuyos- Xiang no puede dejar de mirar al acompañante de su amiga un joven extranjero de piel morena, cabello revuelto y ojos azules quien no deja de observar todo a su alrededor_

_-Discúlpame por eso Xiang, trabaje un tiempo como recepcionista en el hotel y después me enliste en la Marina y…- nota como su amiga no ha dejado de mirar a Rick -Oh disculpa permíteme que te lo presente, Xiang el es mi amigo Rick Hunter, Rick ella es Xiang una vieja vecina y compañera de escuela-_

_-Mucho gusto- ambos intercambian saludos_

_-Te decía que…-_

_-¡Minmei en verdad estás aquí- todos voltean al escuchar la voz de una mujer ya mayor de delgada figura y cabello negro que mira a su hija con una gran sonrisa y los brazos abiertos, detrás de ella un hombre más alto que Rick de cabello entre cano y cara severa pero que por los momentos parece calmada vestido de traje, a lo que Minmei responde dirigiéndose hacia ellos y abrazando a su madre._

_-Perdón por irme de la manera en que lo hice-_

_-Eso no importa ahora hija, ven vamos a disfrutar por los momentos que estamos todos reunidos- su padre se apresura en contestar y asegurarle a su hija que ya hablarán de todo lo que quedo pendiente, por unos momentos la idea de que Minmei y sus padres podrán arreglar sus problemas cruza por la cabeza de Rick, hasta que el padre de la chica lo reconoce._

_-¿Tú eres su amigo Rick, de GreenMist, no es verdad?-_

_-Así es señor Lynn me da gusto el verlo a usted y a su esposa nuevamente- por respuesta solo recibe una cabeza que asiente._

_-Bueno sentémonos, hay cosas que hablar- ofrece la mujer mayor-_

_Los Lynn estaban poniéndose al día sobre lo que había pasado durante los años de escaso contacto entre padres e hija, en un principio todo parecía marchar bastante bien, sin embargo cuando Minmei revelo que se había enlistado todo comenzó a ir cuesta abajo y solo empeoro cuando sus padres como si nada trajeron la causa por la cual la joven había dejado al hogar en primer lugar._

_-Escucha tesoro, la señora Wu me dijo que Yan acaba de terminar sus prácticas profesionales en la compañía de valores y pronto presentara su examen, él sigue soltero y tal vez sea el momento para que los dos, bueno reanuden su relación- la señora Lynn dice implicando que al parecer la discusión sobre ese tema ya había olvidada_

_-Tú madre tiene razón Minmei, Yan es un buen prospecto y aún sigue interesado en ti ahora que estas de regreso y ya terminaste con tu fase de recorrer el mundo- su padre habla con un tono condescendiente que hace que Rick se sienta incomodo -sería bueno que reanudaras tus deberes con la familia y asegures la estabilidad de nuestro negocio _(su cadena de restaurantes)_, o no le parece joven Rick- súbitamente el piloto se encontró en medio de la pelea y trató de salir de la manera más amistosa posible_

_-Bueno creo que ciertamente Minmei…-_

_-¡No lo metan a él en esto! Mi futuro solo me concierne a mí, además aun no tengo considerado casarme, primero terminare mi servicio militar, luego reanudare mis estudios de canto y actuación y después…- había enojo y resentimiento en la voz de la joven que provoco silencio en la mesa y que todos en el restaurante voltearan a ver a los Lynn_

_-¡Servicio militar!- sus padres exclamaron horrorizados_

_Después de eso solo hubo gritos y reclamos por ambas partes mientras que los clientes del restaurante hacían lo posible por ignorar la situación que termino de salirse de control cuando Rick trato de que todos se tranquilizarán._

_-Es todo por culpa de ustedes…- la madre de Minmei se dirigió a Rick -…mi hija era una niña que nos llenaba de orgullo a pesar de que era voluntariosa en ocasiones, pero cuando llegamos a América, ella se deslumbro, le llenaron la cabeza de ideas raras, perdió de vista que su propósito es honrar y respetar a sus padres, así es como hacemos las cosas aquí…- por respeto a la chica que hacia un esfuerzo por contener las lagrimas el piloto se calló._

_-Minmei, no importa lo que cueste vas a renunciar a la milicia y vas regresar, hablara con la Tía Ming, veré que te reciba en su escuela de modales y reiniciaras tus clases de cocina, tenemos que limpiar toda esa influencia dañina y…-_

_-¡NO!...- el grito hizo que todos en el lugar voltearan a ver a la mesa donde se encontraban -¡Ya fue suficiente!...soy su hija, pero también soy una mujer, tengo derecho a tomar mis propias decisiones sobre MI vida…- tanto sus padres como Rick se quedan en silencio -¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para que entiendan que no deseo casarme aún? Y menos si solo se trata por conveniencia, quiero casarme por amor, no para aumentar la cuenta del banco, quiero tener una carrera en el medio artístico, deseo labrarme un futuro para mí, ¿Acaso es tan difícil de entender?-_

_-¿Cómo puedes hacernos esto hija?- fue la respuesta genuinamente herida de su madre_

_-¡No te criamos para que solo nos trajeras vergüenza a la familia!- el tono tajante de su padre señala que será inútil seguir adelante._

_Minmei recoge sus cosas y se apresura a salir del restaurante dejando en la mesa los obsequios que había comprado para sus padres, Rick la ve partir y trata de decirles algo a los padres de la chica pero desiste y sale a buscar a la joven, le tomo un tiempo pero al fin la encontró sentada en los columpios de un parque no muy lejos de ahí._

Sala de Conferencias de los Cuarteles Generales de la JMSDF en Yokosuka, Kanto, Japón

_-¡__Bózhe moy!* ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?- _se pregunto por enésima vez en el día Henry J. Globalsky al escuchar como los representantes del UEG están besándose el trasero los unos a los otros, felicitándose por que el Macross ya se encuentre en operaciones en el Pacífico. Se había programado una recepción para la tripulación del buque y demás navíos acompañantes en los Cuarteles Generales de la JMSDF en Funakoshicho, Yokusuka donde permanecerían anclados por espacio de 3 días en donde se reabastecerían para continuar con su travesía incluyendo los ejercicios con sus pares japoneses y coreanos en las costas frente a la Isla de Tsushima, la tripulación participaría en algunas actividades para estrechar los lazos entre los militares y la población japonesa y como comandante del grupo no había forma de escapar de su destino.

-Entonces le conteste por supuesto que puede pedir una opinión independiente pero eso solo le ganara una nueva auditoría- comenta un hombre de origen africano de cabello gris y hombros anchos que provoca las risas algunas autenticas otras no tanto del grupo el militar solo atina a sonreír

-Idiotas e inconscientes los hay en todas partes, nosotros los hemos tenido por décadas a las afueras de Yokosuka, en Okinawa, en Misawa y bueno paren ustedes de contar, desde los típicos nacionalistas fanáticos hasta los hippies inconscientes, ahora la moda son aquellos que protestan contra la guerra, ¿creo que los vio a las afueras de la base Comodoro Globalsky?- una mujer japonesa vestida con un traje blanco y blusa rosa se dirige hacia él

-Ciertamente nadie de mi tripulación podía perderse el espectáculo representante Kanagawa- comenta en referencia a la protesta de unos centenares de jóvenes a las afueras de la base -…afortunadamente no hemos tenido incidentes que lamentar-

-Por ahora Comodoro-

-Imagino que fue peor en la base de Yokosuka - interviene Maistroff notando la incomodidad de su superior, algo que él mismo sentía.

-Si usted estuvo desplegado aquí alguna vez sabrá como pueden llegar a ponerse las cosas- Kanagawa le contesta con un toque de humor que por unos momentos logra una reacción del por lo regular parco Capitán.

-Lo sé y presencie de primera mano, señora-

-Por eso fue que el Almirante Thomas propuso que difundiéramos la idea de que el Macross iba a llegar a base de ellos y no a la nuestra, me dicen que hay cerca de tres mil personas protestando…idiotas, parecen ignorar que de no ser por el Tratado de Cooperación Mutua y Seguridad, fuimos libres de dedicarnos a reconstruir el país después de la SGM sin tener que preocuparnos de gastar en nuestra defensa-

-No ha sido una convivencia fácil tampoco representante Kanagawa-

-No evidentemente que no, Capitán, pero los beneficios para ambos países han sido palpables-

Globalsky observa como Maistroff asiente silentemente la última declaración de la mujer, está al tanto que la presencia de las fuerzas militares de los EUA en Japón siempre ha sido un tema un tanto espinoso para ambos gobiernos y en especial para los civiles japoneses, la posición estratégica del archipiélago en frente de China, la península Coreana y Rusia, lo convirtió en el bastión de las fuerzas militares americanas en el Pacifico durante la Guerra Fría, pero como todos los matrimonios, por conveniencia vale aclarar, no ha estado exento de sus momentos altos y bajos, sin embargo una importante mayoría de ciudadanos japoneses considera que la presencia de estos en su país ha sido positiva para el mismo.

-Me recuerda a la vez que un grupo de ambientalistas trato de irrumpir en la estación de Tihange, trataron de interrumpir el funcionamiento del mismo alegando que era un peligro para el medio ambiente, como si intentar sabotear el reactor no lo fuera- un hombre bajo de estatura, gordo y de aspecto europeo habla con un marcado desprecio –digo como esperan mantener su estilo de vida, nuestro estilo de vida si atacan una de las pocas fuentes de energía que puede cubrir nuestras necesidades…- el sonido de su teléfono celular lo interrumpe -Russo...por favor discúlpenme debo tomar esta llamada-

Mientras Napoleón Russo se retira a una sala privada para poder atender su llamada, Globalsky revisa de nuevo su reloj para contar los minutos nuevamente, para su desgracia, esta es solo una de dos recepciones programadas, habrá otra durante la noche donde se espera la presencia de miembros de la familia imperial japonesa.

Hotel Akagi, Barrio de Shinjuku, Tokio

-¡Es precioso! ¡Cielos Scott!- exclama la joven al contemplar la caja que tiene en sus manos su novio y lo que está en su interior -¡Es enorme!- contempla el diamante que sobresale de su anillo de compromiso, un diseño sencillo pero gracias a la piedra, más que suficiente para Marlenne Rush

-¡Es poco para ti mi amor! Y bien ¿Qué dices?-

-¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto que sí!- se le lanza a los brazos de su ahora prometido y juntos caen los dos a la cama de su habitación del hotel donde almorzaron

-Te amo Marlenne, de verdad que sí- le pasa una mano por su cabello y mejillas

-Y yo a ti Scott- lo besa suavemente y este la rodea con sus brazos, pensado en la perfección de este momento y en la de la joven junto a él.

Por unos minutos ambos jóvenes reposan abrazados en la cama intercambiando miradas llenas de ternura y amor, es el último paso en una relación que comenzó hace ya casi cuatro años, cuando se conocieron en Annapolis, compartieron varias de sus clases y cualquiera que se fijara lo suficiente podría notar que había algo de atracción entre los dos, aún cuando estos trataran de disimularlo, no fue sino hasta que gracias a un amigo de Scott ambos jóvenes tuvieron la oportunidad de salir en una cita, a partir de ahí y con todo y que ninguno de los dos tenga una residencia fija por los momentos, su relación fue creciendo paulatinamente hasta llegar a lo que es hoy. El sonido de un teléfono saca a los enamorados de su trance.

-Es el mío- habla con desgano Scott al reconocer el número que aparecía en el identificador

Al reconocer de qué se trataba Marlenne se levanta y se dirige hacia el baño de la habitación para darle espacio a Scott para hablar.

-Aquí Bernard ¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Cómo salió todo- hay una voz juguetona del otro lado de la línea

-No es de tu incumbencia, ¿me dirás por que me llamaron?-

-Amargado…el jefe quiere que te recuerde que si bien tienes el día libre, no debes nunca soltar tu localizador-

-Ya lo sé llevo en esto un poco más de tiempo que tú-

-¡Ohs!, como dije amargado…bien eso será todo te esperamos mañana en el cuartel, Rook y Ron querrán detalles de lo que paso-

-Diles que todo salió bien-

-¿En serio? ¡Felicidades viejo!- hace la señal del pulgar arriba al resto de sus compañeros

-Gracias Rand, hasta luego-

Cuelga y se dirige al baño donde observa que Marlenne se está dando una ducha, debido a que deben asistir a un evento por la noche en los cuarteles de la Armada Japonesa, sin perder más tiempo se despoja de su ropa y también entra en la ducha, rodeándola por su cintura a lo cual ella sonríe sin voltear y le pasa el jabón.

-Señor Bernard primero nos duchamos y luego jugamos- el tono pícaro de su prometida no paso desapercibido

-Como ordene señora Bernard- le da un beso en la mejilla

Barrio de Shinagawa, Tokio

En otra parte una Subarú Forester se detiene en una aparente bodega cualquiera y cuatro personas descienden del vehículo. Tocan a la puerta y un vigilante con ropas civiles les abre y conduce hasta el centro de la misma, donde se revela un sofisticado equipo de vigilancia, varios operadores y una combinación de personal tanto civil y militar de diferentes nacionalidades.

-John por aquí- el grupo voltea para observar a Lancer Bellmont y a Ron Bartley agitándoles la mano junto con un grupo de hombres alrededor de una mesa

-John ¿Cómo estuvo el descanso?-

-Demasiado corto Lance-

-Ya lo creo ¿y Scott?-

-Está ocupado haciendo una asignación especial debe reintegrarse mañana- Rook contesta en código al observar los documentos que se observan en la mesa, a lo que Lance solo asiente entendiendo a lo que refiere la mujer.

-Bien los presentare este es Hiroshi Yutane jefe del aérea de inteligencia doméstica de la Agencia de Inteligencia para la Seguridad Publica- introduce a un hombre calvo y de bigote vestido de manera formal -A mi derecha está el TntCor Kisuke Madara del Comando de Operaciones Especiales de la JGSDF- un hombre alto y delgado vestido de un uniforme de campaña hace un breve saludo, Wolf intuye que Madara ya los identifico como soldados -Tomoyo Oyama enlace con la Agencia Central del Gabinete y a la postre directora designada para la seguridad de la cumbre- una mujer de lentes entrando en sus cuarentas se inclina brevemente -y bueno creo que recordaras al señor Fredericks de Langley-

-Como olvidarlo- responde fingiendo una sonrisa

-Mayor- es la respuesta del rubio de nariz aguileña -Bien él es el Mayor Jonhatan Wolf antiguo miembro de las Fuerzas Especiales del US Army y su equipo que ahora trabajan asignados al Servicio Militar Global como especialistas- no es necesario que él rubio abunde en la descripción sus colegas japoneses entienden el término.

-Vayamos al punto entonces, hace 48 horas un contenedor proveniente de un barco con bandera de Indonesia entro por el puerto de Kobe, el barco procedía de Busan en Corea del Sur y los colegas surcoreanos sospechan que pudo ser usado para introducir armamento robado de almacenes militares, presuntamente por algún equipo de comandos norcoreanos que no haya sido detectado y eliminado a raíz de la crisis por la explotación de gas natural en las islas Penghu- Oyama habla con voz suave pero firme explicando los pormenores de la situación una que Wolf y su equipo conocían de primera mano.

Cuando los primeros reportes de infiltración llegaron a los mandos del UEG en Corea del Sur se activaron las alarmas y se desplego un fuerte operativo entre las fuerzas de seguridad e inteligencia para rastrear y capturar a dichos saboteadores, no era la primera vez que un incidente así ocurría y los norcoreanos habían demostrado ser particularmente hábiles para planear operaciones de sabotaje en el pasado.

El UEG mando refuerzos, uno de ellos el equipo de Wolf que incorporaba dos nuevos elementos, el primero el Teniente 1ero. Scott Bernard de los SEALS, apenas tenía 2 años de experiencia en el campo pero ya había realizado misiones en Colombia, Filipinas, Yemen, Etiopia, India y Libia, sus comandantes y compañeros de equipo hablaban maravillas del joven y el mismo tuvo ocasión de comprobarlo en Libia cuando extrajeron disidentes libios vía Túnez. El segundo un novato aún más verde un pelirrojo de nombre Randall O'Keefe, un joven especialista en electrónica y mecánica reclutado directamente de la escuela de Rangers del ejercito, no su primera opción pero después de que Ron se lesionara y no pudiera efectuar labores de campo durante el despliegue en Corea del Sur no tenía mucho espacio o tiempo de hacerlo.

-Actualmente vigilamos de cerca a este individuo, Satoshi Nagumo, nuestra pista más prometedora, un antiguo profesor de estudios ambientales globales de la universidad de Kyoto expulsado por intentar agredir sexualmente a un alumno, él alego que se trato de una conspiración para sacarlo de la universidad…- Oyama hace una pausa que es aprovechada por Rand para revisar de cerca el expediente del ex académico

-Nagumo se ha involucrado con grupos de activistas de toda clase, uno de ellos la Sociedad para la Restauración de la Tierra que sabemos mantiene lazos de cooperación con el GLA y de la cual pertenecen tres de los sujetos identificados en el video de seguridad que muestra la descarga del contenedor en Kobe, creemos que Nagumo es el facilitador logístico en lo que sea que estén tramando- continua la mujer.

-Sabemos que entre lo robado se encuentran FGM-148 Javelin y rifles K2, así que es seguro suponer que su blanco debe ser uno que cuente con un buen nivel de seguridad y del cual al momento del ataque esperen oponga resistencia- agrega Fredericks

-Lo que nos deja con ministerios y oficiales del gobierno, bases militares, embajadas, plantas nucleares, sin mencionar que pueden llegar a realizar una cadena de atentados estilo Mumbay …es una lista bastante grande- Wolf se rasca la quijada

-Sin mencionar que el Macross estará en Yokosuka por tres días o que dos días después de su partida comenzarán las pláticas para resolver la crisis ocasionada por las Penghu- Madara termina la idea de Wolf

-Así que tenemos que dilucidar cuál será el objetivo del ataque y esperar que hayamos escogido bien- agrega Rook

-Ya tenemos elementos encubiertos realizando barridos, cámaras y equipos de respuesta vigilando la recepción y las aéreas cercanas a los Cuarteles Navales en Yokosuka sin mencionar que la seguridad esta noche estará reforzada por la presencia de la familia imperial, si alguien relacionado al GLA se acerca lo arrestaremos- el jefe Yutane participa finalmente.

-En ese caso Lance, Lunk…coordínense con el jefe Yutane para integrarse al esquema de seguridad, no hará mal tener un par de ojos extras a la hora de vigilar-

-Hecho Wolf…¿no crees que deberíamos avisarle...-

-No, se merece una noche de descanso- la interrupción hace que por algunos momentos todos miren a Wolf para tratar de descifrar el porqué de su actitud,

-De acuerdo- asiente el australiano mientras el par sigue al hombre regordete

-Rook, tú y Rand, revisen de nuevo la información sobre Nagumo, contactos, familiares y amigos, transferencias bancarias, correos electrónicos lo que ha hecho durante los últimos seis meses, tal vez encuentren algo a lo que no se le haya prestado atención suficiente-

La sonrisa del pelirrojo se vio contrastada con la expresión de fastidio de la rubia.

-El resto, repasaremos lo que sabemos hasta ahora de la amenaza y…-

-Trataremos de reducir la lista de blancos, basándonos en los movimientos detectados de la Sociedad y el GLA- acota Madara

-Será una noche larga entonces- Fredericks remarca con sarcasmo antes de abrir su laptop y comenzar a sacar los expedientes con la información del caso, mientras que Oyama se comunica con la oficina del Primer Ministro para sugerir un aumento en la seguridad para el aérea de Yokosuka y Wolf y Madara comienzan a evaluar los blancos posibles.

* * *

><p>Cuarteles Generales de la JMSDF en Yokusuka, Kanto, Japón<p>

La explanada de ceremonias de los CG de la JMSDF lucia abarrotada y esplendorosa para los casi cuatro mil asistentes que se han congregado para la cena y ceremonia de bienvenida oficial, un número que resulto mayor a lo que los organizadores habían vaticinado lo que obligo a un cambio rápido de lugar dado que el salón de ceremonias resulto insuficiente, en una prueba a la eficiencia y tenacidad de los japoneses la nueva sede fue decorada y arreglada en solo 3 horas, tiempo más que suficiente para reorganizar las mesas para los invitados, modificar la explanada donde se darían los discursos e implementar las últimas medidas de seguridad.

La banda de guerra de entonaba marchas navales y algunas otras piezas mientras los asistentes tomaban sus asientos, la prensa no se cansaba de tomar fotos de cuanto VIP pasara por sus lentes, por momentos parecía más una alfombra roja digna del estreno de alguna película, que una sobria recepción en una base militar y absolutamente nada de eso le importaba un carajo a Rick Hunter no cuando gracias a perder un estúpido sorteo le toco servir de escolta de una oficial durante el trayecto del hotel donde se hospedan a la ceremonia, puesto que las aéreas habitacionales propias de la base cercanas resultaron insuficientes para los casi cinco mil militares con licencia que desembarcaron con el Macross y su grupo, en especial cuando el personal de servicio de la nave aprovecharía para ajustar algunos detalles en los camarotes del Macross, detalles como el Aire Acondicionado o la Corriente eléctrica en algunas secciones.

-No baje los hombros Teniente ni desvié su mirada del frente- la oficial ataviada con su uniforme de gala habla mientras pasan por el área de prensa y escucha el click de las cámaras

-No señora- su acompañante contesta sin chistar

-Sincronice sus pasos con los míos-

-Si señora-

Lisa Riber no puede dejar de maldecir la hora en que acepto la sugerencia de su "amiga" Claudia Grant de aceptar llevar un chaperón o escolta como la última le corrigió, durante la llegada a la recepción, pensó en un momento en entrar junto con el Comodoro pero el llevaría a la embajadora de Canadá en Japón una mujer viuda al parecer, mientras que al resto de los oficiales se les había asignado una escolta previa, no fue así en el caso de Roy Fokker quien solicito al Comodoro que Claudia lo acompañara durante la caminata, este acepto con la condición de que Roy debía buscarle un escolta a Lisa que estuviera pendiente de la mujer por el transcurso de la velada.

_-Pero me las van a pagar esos dos-_ es en lo que piensa al verlos caminar detrás de ellos conteniendo las carcajadas a expensas de sus incomodidad suya y la de Hunter

Conociendo que ningún hombre que apreciara tener la cabeza sobre sus hombros se ofrecería voluntariamente para dicha asignación Roy y Claudia urdieron un sencillo pero efectivo plan, el piloto reunió a sus compañeros del Skull y les planteo la situación de que necesitaban un voluntario para servir de "accesorio humano" así es como llaman los pilotos a dicha práctica, ninguno se ofreció, por lo que usando sus prerrogativas como CO del Skull convoco a un concurso de sacar la pajilla más corta, el ganador o mejor dicho perdedor resulto no ser otro más que Rick Hunter y la situación alcanzo nuevos niveles de ironía cuando conoció el nombre de la persona a la cual escoltaría durante la cena.

-Dime cariño en verdad crees que esos dos no se van a matar allí mismo-

-Claudia si quisieran matarse ya lo hubieran hecho en el hotel, digo Hayes lo dejo esperando por una hora afuera de su habitación y te aseguro que mi hermanito estaba furioso-

-No lo sé Roy, a mí también me pareció gracioso, hasta que vi la expresión de Lisa cuando salió de la habitación-

-Te aseguro que Rick casi se hizo en los pantalones, cuando vio esos ojos-

-¡Roy!- reclama mientras trata de contener ella misma su risa y voltea a ambos lados para ver si alguien alcanzo a escuchar la última parte.

La ceremonia transcurría sin mayor problema después de las presentaciones, los discursos de rigor, presentación de condecoraciones que reconocían el mérito, la trayectoria y los esfuerzos para estrechar las relaciones entre los países de la región, llego la cena y después se abrió la pista de baile, lo que Roy, Claudia, Vince y Jean aprovecharon e inmediatamente se lanzaron, las chicas del trio estaban persiguiendo a cuando chico les alegrara la pupila y el Comodoro estaba conversando amenamente al parecer con la embajadora y algunos otros mandos militares en una de las mesas del presidio, Lisa no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro al ver a sus amigos buscando ser felices a pesar de las circunstancias, mientras que ella estaba atascada con su acompañante.

-¿Desea beber algo Comandante?- había algo de temor en la voz del piloto

-No, pero gracias por preguntar Teniente- contesto en un tono civilizado

Rick hacia lo posible para disimular que desearía estar en cualquier otra parte excepto donde estaba en estos momentos, sentado en la misma mesa que la "comadreja parlanchina" el apodo se había vuelto popular y de cierta manera hizo que Rick se integrara con facilidad al Ala Aérea del Macross, ningún piloto excepto Roy -y solo porque conocían que él tiene una relación cercana- y nadie en toda la base había llamado a la Reina del Hielo de una manera tan cómicamente despectiva como cuando el piloto de cabello revuelto lo había hecho cuando se la cruzo en la pista de la Base Macross hace ya casi un año.

_-Vamos Hunter no es como si te fuera a morder ¿verdad?, solo pregúntale si quiere bailar estarás siendo educado- _la mira pero se queda sin habla, es en parte temor y en parte el notar que la mujer a la que evita como la plaga posee unos ojos bastante hermosos

_-¿Qué tanto me miras? _Sabe Teniente es de mala educación observar detenidamente a una persona sin motivo alguno- Rick reacciona confundido al escuchar algo parecido al humor en la voz de la mujer

-Discúlpeme Comandante no era mi intención ser maleducado, yo…bueno…quería preguntarle si bueno, usted no tenía inconveniente y quisiera ir a bailar a la pista- balbuceo más de lo que había querido en especial al notar los gestos que Lisa hacia al escucharlo

-¿Bailar conmigo?- incrédula levanto un poco una de sus cejas y el tono de su voz e intimido de nuevo a Rick

-Si digo, usted se nota aburrida y bueno me pidieron que hiciera lo posible porque usted pasara un rato entretenido y creía que bailar sería una buena forma de hacerlo-

_-Solo me lo pediste porque Roy te lo ordeno, por supuesto Hayes que esperabas, todos los hombre que te conocen te temen y de seguro el chico desearía estar en otro lugar…_No se moleste Teniente lamento que este aburriéndose de lo lindo pero no se preocupe no es el único- se levanta intempestivamente de la mesa dejando a un Rick perplejo por la respuesta de la mujer.

_-Necesito un trago- _es en lo único que piensa Lisa mientras se aleja de la mesa

-¡Oh no!- Claudia se detiene al notar como Lisa se ha levantado de la mesa

-¿Qué pasa Claudia?-

-Rick seguro abrió de más la bocota- señala a Lisa que se acerca a la improvisada barra del lugar.

_-¿Qué diablos le pasa ahora?- _Rick se rasca la cabeza al pensar en la actitud de Lisa, trata de encontrar algo que la haya provocado pero falla en hacerlo.

A partir de ese encuentro en la pista de vuelo, las peleas entre ellos dos eran el pan de cada día por la red táctica, tanto que los pilotos y personal de la torre (ahora centro de dirección de combate) tenían una apuesta "Adivina la fecha, hora y cargo con el cual la Comandante Riber lograra enviar al Teniente Hunter a la corte marcial" según las malas lenguas ese fondo ya tenía un premio cercano a los $50,000 dólares, puesto que gente de toda la base, la nave y el grupo de batalla habían participado de la misma, incluso corría el rumor que más de un miembro del alto mando del grupo había cooperado en la colecta.

-¿Disculpe está ocupado el lugar?- escucha una voz que se le hace conocida pero no voltea sigue viendo a Lisa quien está ocupada con su vaso de whisky en la barra

-No lo sé-

-Tú nunca sabes nada Hunter- eso sí provoca una reacción en el piloto.

-¡¿Scott, Marlenne?- se levanta de su asiento para abrazar a sus antiguos compañeros de la academia -¡Qué gusto de verlos!, ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?-

-Hola Rick…- la mujer lo abraza mientras el hombre que lo acompaña le estrecha firmemente la mano.

-Vamos siéntense, esto es una sorpresa-

-¿Seguro que podemos sentarnos Rick que hay de tú pareja?- Marlenne pregunta mientras se sienta.

-¿Quién?-

-La mujer que estaba contigo antes- Scott mira discretamente a la barra y donde todos observan a una mujer castaña con su uniforme blanco concentrada en su bebida al parecer.

-¿Ella? No es mi pareja, solo tengo que acompañarla esta noche-

-¿Accesorio Humano?-

-En efecto mí estimada señorita Rush- replica Rick mientras le da un sorbo a su refresco

-Futura Señora Bernard- corrige Scott y Rick casi escupe lo que había bebido

-¡¿Qué?- ahora nota el anillo en la mano de Marlenne que no deja de sonreír, mientras que Scott la rodea y la acerca a él para darle un beso en la mejilla -¡Cielos! Felicidades muchachos, esperen ¿Jean y Vince lo saben?-

-Todavía no, aún no lo hemos visto esta noche- remarca el joven

-Ahora arreglamos eso-

Al poco tiempo Rick, trae a Jean y Vince casi arrastrados a la mesa y los cinco compañeros de la academia comienzan a charlar y ponerse al día, Jean estaba emocionada al enterarse del reciente compromiso de Scott y Marlenne, aún recordando que fue gracias a la insistencia de esta en que la acompañara a su primera cita le permitió conocer a su prometido, pero no todo eran buenas noticias. Vince y Jean, debieron posponer su boda por lo civil cuando Bowie el hermano menor de Vince, tuvo un problema con la ley y ahora sirve su sentencia como miembro del ejército en Europa, algo que el enorme oficial de ingeniería aún no le ha perdonado del todo a su hermanito, Scott hace lo mejor posible para ocultar el hecho de que ya no está asignado a algún equipo de SEALs, sino que trabaja para un equipo de operaciones clandestinas, Marlenne por su parte esta asignada a un destructor americano cuya base de operaciones es Yokosuka casualmente, por lo que al saber que la nave en la que servían varios de sus antiguos compañeros visitaría la ciudad la había emocionado sobremanera, sin contar con que Scott apareció solo dos días antes y se las arreglaron para conseguir un pequeño permiso antes que la nave de Marlenne zarpara en un día.

-Un dólar por tus pensamientos Riber- el comentario de su amiga pone una breve sonrisa en la cansada mujer inglesa -…a no ser que estés de nuevo de viaje por el país de los recuerdos-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy visitando dicho país?- la morena solo señalo la mano izquierda de su amiga la cual sostenía la cadena con las placas de identificación y su anillo de compromiso y matrimonio -Hmm, ya veo, no me había dado cuenta- los suelta brevemente.

-Solo lo haces cuando piensas en él cariño, ya han pasado seis años mujer- La Tía Claudia hizo su aparición.

-No sé de que hablas- trata de ponerse a la defensiva

-Lisa mandaste al diablo al último sujeto que trato de platicar contigo Lisa, el tipo solo quería ser amable-

-Sí y meterse entre mis piernas, no soy idiota Clau...-

-Después de tanto tiempo tal vez te hace falta...además yo diría que de seguir así pronto cambiaran lo de "Reina del Hielo" por algo menos "regio"- los ojos de navaja de Lisa solo provocaron una leve sonrisa en su amiga.

-Porque no dejas de mirar tanto la mesa y te les unes-

-No puedo y lo sabes...- tomando un trago y volteando la cara le comenta -aunque no puedo evitar el que me den envidia Claudia-

Lisa observa por unos momentos al Trío que están en el centro de la pista rodeadas de un grupo grande de personas, pero su mirada cae en la mesa donde Rick charla con Roy y el resto de sus amigos -Ojala pudiera disfrutar la vida como lo hacen ellos, ser tan optimista, creer que nada malo puede pasarnos, pero no es cierto nosotros como militares sabemos como pocos que la tragedia esta a la vuelta de la esquina-

-Lisa perteneces al mundo de los vivos, se que te sentiste morir cuando Karl falleció; pero tú sigues viva para vivir por los dos cielo, para disfrutar lo que hay aquí afuera... la mayor parte del tiempo hablas como una anciana, solo tienes 28 años, puedes vivir tu vida con intensidad de nuevo, a Karl no le gustaría que lo usaras como excusa para esconderte de la vida-

-No puedes saberlo- toma un trago de su bebida -él era el amor de mi vida y lo perdí, me siento tan vacía sin él Claudia- su mirada esta ahora perdida -te envidio Clau, el hombre a quien amas podrá ser un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo pero al menos sabes que te ama y esta a tu lado-

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?- por primera vez Lisa escucha melancolía en la voz de Claudia -digo sabes que la situación en el mundo no ha estado del todo últimamente-

-¿Últimamente? Prueba desde hace 13 años- el sarcasmo se hace presente en su voz

-Tú me entiendes Lisa, si las pláticas de la semana que viene fracasan, podríamos estar en guerra- Lisa guarda silencio y ahora es Claudia quien observa a Roy, el piloto se está riendo a carcajadas con Rick y el resto del grupo -incluso si la situación se resuelve, es probable que surja otra crisis en otra parte y Roy tenga que salir a pelear nuevamente-

-Lo siento Claudia, olvidaba que tú…- por unos momentos se paraliza al observar que Claudia le muestra su cadena con sus placas de identificación de las que cuelga además un anillo de compromiso

-Pero eso no es excusa, para poner tú vida en espera cariño-

-¿Cuándo te lo dio?-

-Hace un año, es más una promesa Lisa-

-¿Promesa?-

-El dice que me lo pedirá formalmente cuando ya no tenga dudas, no de que me ama, eso me lo ha demostrado en incontables ocasiones, sino de que es capaz de ser el hombre que según él yo merezco…- menea su cabeza como si recordara algo gracioso -ese idiota ya lo es, pero aún no se ha dado cuenta el gran tonto- la sonrisa de Claudia bien podría iluminar el lugar por sí misma -…pase lo que pase Lisa yo siempre amare y pensare en Roy, pero si algo sucediera, viviría por él…no pondré mi vida en espera, saldría a rehacerla, sé que me costaría mucho pero sé que esa sería la manera correcta de vivir mi vida, y tu deberías hacer lo mismo...- Lisa no contesta solo mira sus anillos, ha pasado incontables noches imaginando y soñando con lo que ya no será.

-Mi abuela dice que el tiempo perdido hasta los santos lo lloran, Lisa no pierdas mas el tiempo, tal vez allá afuera hay alguien para ti

-Pero yo no quiero a nadie-

-No te mientas ni me mientas Riber ambas sabemos que a veces la soledad te mata, y que te hace mucha falta volver a amar... no te digo que salgas hoy y te involucres con alguien, solo te pido que no te cierres a la idea...-

La morena la deja para que medite un poco sus palabras dirigiéndose a la mesa donde esta Roy quien la recibe dándole un beso que provoco que más de uno mirara a la pareja y que todos se rieran de Vince que hacia un puchero, al parecer Claudia y Roy no le había dicho a nadie sobre su promesa.

-¡Hey que bueno que te uniste, Clau! permíteme presentarte a un par de compañeros de la academia- Vince se apresura a hacer las introducciones

-Scott Bernard y Marlene Rush…- intercambian saludos -ella es mi hermana mayor Claudia Grant-

-Hola, mucho gusto…Vince siempre hablaba de ti en Annapolis- Marlene comenta mientras le estrecha la mano

-"Mi hermana puede hacer que cualquier hombre llore del miedo y dolor…"- Scott no puede evitar el imitar y de paso fastidiar a su amigo ahora que tiene la oportunidad

-¡Scott!- reclaman Vince y Marlene mientras que Rick, Jean y Roy se ríen cuando Claudia le da una no muy amable mirada a su hermano

-Es cierto hay unas veces que hasta a mi me deja cansado y llorando- le susurra Roy con una sonrisa a Rick

-No quiero saberlo Roy-

-Gusto de conocerlos, Vince y Rick hablan mucho de sus amigos- toma asiento junto Roy no sin antes darle una mirada a Roy que pareciera decir te escuche, que provoca que el piloto le bese una mejilla para hacerla reír.

-Lo siento-

-Mhmm- es la respuesta de la morena.

La banda de música hace un buen trabajo en mantener animada a los asistentes, haciendo que todas las parejas de la mesa salgan a bailar, excepto Rick que aún se lamenta por los sucesos de la mañana con Minmei, la chica termino tan deprimida que declino asistir a la ceremonia, se sintió un poco más aliviada cuando recibió un mensaje de su primo Kyle y le había comentado a Rick que aprovecharía para verlo y platicar con él, el piloto le ofreció acompañarla, pero sabedora del compromiso que este tenía Minmei declino la oferta, había algo en el tono de la chica que había hecho que Rick tuviera una corazonada de que no todo estaba bien.

-¿Disculpe teniente, puedo sentarme conti…en esta mesa?- al voltear para responder se topa con la figura de la Comandante Riber, que curiosamente tiene una expresión indecisa, casi como pidiéndole que diga que sí.

-¡Oh! por supuesto- después de pensarlo, el piloto no cree que sus compañeros objeten la presencia de la mujer, además de que así sería más fácil tenerla a la vista, después de todo es su responsabilidad por la noche.

-Gracias- la sonrisa y la expresión amable de Lisa eran algo nuevo para Rick, que al igual que el 95% del Macross y de la base solo le conocen su inexpresivo rostro antes de saltarle a la yugular a algún desafortunado.

-¿Cómo la está pasando Comandante?- hizo su esfuerzo por sonar amable

-Desearía no estar aquí- dijo más bien pensando en ella que en Rick

-Si la entiendo- trato de evitar el sarcasmo en su voz pero fue incapaz de hacerlo lo que solo le gano que Lisa le alzara una de sus cejas

-Bueno al menos no soy la única que persona que arrastraron a esto-

-No me refería a eso y me disculpo si la ofendí…de nuevo-

Lisa suspira -No se preocupe Teniente…creo que estoy un poco sensible eso es todo-

-Uhmm…¿se refiere a que esta en ese tiempo del mes?- Lisa casi lo fulmina con la mirada, pero al ver la expresión ansiosa y temerosa de Rick solo movió la cabeza y termino su vaso.

Rick trato de buscar algo para componer lo que dijo, pero la mueca en el rostro de Lisa le indico que lo mejor era no insistir en el tema. Con el pasar de los minutos ambos hacían su mejor esfuerzo para tratar de iniciar alguna nueva conversación, pero sencillamente el ambiente era muy tenso entre los dos, tanto que finalmente se decidieron por contemplar la pista de baile y a quienes si disfrutaban la velada.

Lisa observa entre sorbos la pista donde se encuentran Claudia, Roy y compañía, el como parecen pasar un buen rato a pesar de todos los problemas que parecen rondar en el mundo y con cada minuto que los mira se siente aún más indispuesta hasta que al final la música para y sus amigos regresan a la mesa.

-¿Hey Hayes te sientes bien?- Roy no le daba descanso y Lisa se abstuvo de mostrarle el dedo medio al rubio

-¿Hayes?- pero ninguno le hizo caso a Rick, no era la primera vez que escuchaba a Roy dirigirse de esa forma a la Comandante, Pero aún no habia podido descifrar la broma si la habia.

Después de presentar a Scott y Marlene, cada quien hizo busco un tema de conversación mientras que Jean y Marlene intercambiaban tips para planear sus respectivas bodas los hombre intercambiaban opiniones, Claudia observa intrigada a Lisa.

-Ok suéltalo ¿quieres saber porque me senté con ustedes?- la morena solo asiente la cabeza

-Había un sujeto que estaba demasiado impertinente y busque una salida diplomática al asunto- señala a una de las mesas del fondo a un grupo de hombres con trajes bastantes caros -…me dijo que trabaja en el staff de un miembro del parlamento del UEG y no sé cuantas otras cosas más, yo solo escuchaba bla bla bla, bueno comprenderás que no estaba de humor-

-¿Y por eso buscaste a Hunter?-

-Busque la mesa donde te encontrabas…por pura casualidad el estaba sentado en ella- sabe que es una pésima mentirosa y Claudia era capaz de ver a través de su débil excusa -además no nos arrancamos la cabeza que ya es ganancia-

-Eso es verdad- Lisa se ríe ante el comentario de su amiga

Después de un rato Claudia y Roy se despiden de sus amigos no sin que antes este le recuerde a Rick por enésima ocasión su trabajo por la noche, a lo que Lisa respondería con que ella ya esta grandecita para regresar sola a casa, al marcharse su amiga y con Jean y Vince y sus amigos en la pista de baile ocupados en sus asuntos, la mujer , decide que ya tuvo suficiente y decide regresar al hotel aprovechando que su niñera se había ido a buscar unos tragos en la barra, al salir de la base y caminar las calles que la separan de su hotel, nota que las chicas del trío a quienes había perdido de vista hacia varios minutos, se encontraban bloqueadas por un grupo de personas que no parecían tener las mejores intenciones.

-No queremos a las de su clase por aquí-

-Llévense sus armas y su violencia de nuestra tierra

-Dejen a nuestro país tranquilo-

-Los gaijin* no son dueños de los japoneses-

En el grupo había tanto hombres como mujeres la mayoría jóvenes pertenecientes a uno de los tantos grupos que protestaban por la presencia del Macross, casi todos portando capuchas y pasamontañas, el distintivo acento japonés y la mala pronunciación del ingles los delataban, todo mientras cercaban a las chicas y las ponían a la defensiva sin perder tiempo se abre paso hasta sus compañeras.

-Suficiente de esto, no tienen ningún derecho a agredir a personas que lo único que hacen es brindarles la protección para que ustedes puedan ejercer sus derechos- es la réplica de Lisa al tiempo que se coloca entre ellos y las chicas, la figura de la mujer y la mirada en su rostro hace que a más de uno le entren dudas.

-¿Comandante que está haciendo aquí?- pregunto Vanessa

-Iba a mi hotel cuando note este alboroto ¿y ustedes?-

-Queríamos continuar la noche en alguno de los bares cercanos pero…-

-Estos idiotas nos fastidiaron la noche- Kim interrumpe desconsideradamente a Sammy mientras se coloca al lado de su jefa -…por cierto ¿Donde dejo al teniente Hunter? Nos serviría la ayuda?- Lisa solo mueve la cabeza y Kim entiende que no debió haber preguntado.

-¿A dónde rayos se fue esa mujer ahora?- Rick ha regresado a la mesa solo para encontrarla sola.

-Ella dijo que se retiraba y que no quería molestarte- Marlene le aclara las cosas

Por unos momentos sopesa sus opciones para al final exclamar -¡Ah qué diablos! Espérenme chicos la alcanzaré y después regreso- Rick deja a sus amigos.

-Amor porque tú y Scott no lo acompañan…- Jean le sugiere a su prometido -…con los activistas afuera no quiero que Rick termine metiéndose en problemas- ante tal solicitud los dos hombres se apresuraron a alcanzar a su amigo.

-No conseguirán nada más que desacreditar la causa que enarbolan atacando a un grupo de mujeres, sean inteligentes y márchense- la voz de la inglesa resuena en todo el lugar pero sus adversarios no piensan ceder.

-Es exactamente lo que el UEG hizo en Panamá, los Balcanes el Golfo Pérsico, atacar a inocentes y desvalidos- fue la contestación del cabecilla de grupo, lo último saco de sus casillas a Kim, pero Vanessa noto como el semblante de Lisa cambio drásticamente.

-Si tuvieras idea de lo que estás diciendo no simplificarías tanto las cosas- Lisa trataba de comprar tiempo esperando que alguna patrulla pasara y detuviera el conato de pelea antes de que pasara a mayores pero eso no iba a pasar.

-Perdemos el tiempo- dijo uno de los encapuchados al tiempo que hacía por jalar a Sammy por uno de sus brazos -yo digo que les demos una lección y ¡AH!- recibió una patada a la pantorrilla de parte de Kim que hizo que soltara a la pequeña rubia.

-¡Perras!- uno de ellos se le avienta a Vanessa pero es detenido cuando Lisa bloquea sus manos y termina proyectándolo al suelo, su agresor cae pesadamente dejando sorprendidos por algunos momentos al resto del grupo.

Otro más se lanza esta vez a Lisa quien se lamenta por vestir su uniforme de gala _-Como me gustaría lanzar patadas y rodillazos sin temor a romper mi falda- _y no el de campaña aun así su puño golpea el pecho del sujeto y lo termina con un golpe de su palma al mentón, pero es lo único que conseguirá el resto de sus compañeros se les van encima.

-¡Ahora verán perras militares!- uno de ellos incluso saca un bastón plegable y justo cuando va a golpear a Lisa quien está ocupada con un tercer agresor, cae al suelo cortesía de una patada a sus costillas.

-Nueve sujetos contra cuatro mujeres no me parece del todo justo- entonces vuelve a mirar y distingue a dos mujeres dentro del grupo -pero supongo que dos contra cuatro tampoco lo era- suelta un puñetazo al sujeto que saco el bastón para quedar de espaldas con Lisa.

-¿Teniente Hunter que hace usted aquí?-

-Me lo agradece después Comandante - dice antes lanzarse sobre otros dos sujetos

Antes de que Lisa pudiera reaccionar reconoce a Vince y a Scott que llegan detrás de Rick y ayudan a este en la pelea, el trío despacha a las dos chicas del grupo, Kim incluso las patea en el suelo luego de que la por lo regular calmada Vanessa las jalara de las cabelleras y las tumbara en el.

Los hombres tampoco lo hacían mejor, Rick se encargo fácilmente de los dos sujetos con los que peleaba y procedió a ayudar a Scott que estaba con lidiando con tres que al parecer sabían un poco de artes marciales, lograron conectarles algunos golpes, pero no eran rivales para un SEAL ya veterano en combate y el piloto que intercambiaron oponentes más de una vez y usando una mezcla de las técnicas aprendidas durante la academia y cursos avanzados lograron controlar la situación de forma sencilla, mientras que Vince no tuvo ningún problema con los suyos, merced de su enorme tamaño.

_-Ahora recuerdo que Roy me dijo que Rick fue campeón de boxeo en su división durante la academia- _Lisa observa a Rick que apenas luce…despeinado considerando su look habitual y las circunstancias, mientras que a su juicio Scott fue quien más se contuvo del grupo obvias razones.

-Vas a ver- en su descuido la toman del cuello y la someten -Si se mueven a su amiga le va a ir mal- el primer sujeto a quien golpeo se recupero y espero el momento adecuado para atacar

-Maldito cobarde- es lo único que logra decir Rick

_-Idiota te descuidaste-_ se reprocha a sí misma el lapso de atención que le permitió colocarse en esta posición su atacante no es tonto y la ha inmovilizado bien lo suficiente como para que un movimiento para intentar zafarse sea bastante difícil.

-¡Mamuro…Suéltala! en este instante- una voz fuerte pero extrañamente calmada obliga a todos a mirar hacia la dirección de donde proviene la voz -¿Qué crees que conseguiremos atacando a los militares? Solo nos tildaran de violentos e inadaptados que no contribuimos en nada a la sociedad- continua hablando el joven mientras pasa entre Rick y Scott y termina en frente de Lisa quien pareciera haber visto un fantasma.

-Pero Kyle tú no entiendes, nosotros estamos luchando para cambiar las cosas y lo único que logramos es que la gente nos tome por unos locos y todo es culpa de ellos- señala a Rick y a Scott al tiempo que estrecha su agarre en Lisa quien esta callada observando a Kyle

Se trata de un chico de la misma estatura de Rick con cabello negro largo que no está recogido, posee un leve bronceado en su piel, pero lo llama la atención de Lisa es el inmenso parecido de Kyle con el de su esposo -_¡Dios! Esto no puede ser posible- _mientras que el trio no deja de comentar lo atractivo que es el recién llegado.

-Esta no es la respuesta Mamuro…- ambos hombres se miran a los ojos como si midieran sus voluntades, por alguna razón la resolución de Mamuro comienza a flaquear y finalmente suelta a Lisa quien es rápidamente tomada por Rick.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pero Lisa lo ignora en su lugar sigue mirando fijamente a Kyle

-Vamos váyanse de aquí-

-¡Un momento!- Vince trata de impedir que los atacantes se retiren por lo que coloca una mano en el hombro de Kyle que la retira de un solo movimiento y además hace que el grandulón trastabille

-Le sugeriría que no vuelva a tocarme- la advertencia le sonó a arrogancia al moreno que embistió solo para terminar en el suelo cortesía de un derribo de Kyle

-Ya verás- Rick se le va encima pero una mano lo detiene y se sujeta a él.

-¡Por favor detente Rick!- se voltea solo para encontrar a Minmei sujetándole los brazos, la distracción es suficiente para que el grupo escape todos excepto Kyle que permanece con una expresión imperturbable.

-¿Qué significa esto Minmei?- no puede ocultar su sorpresa y su desconcierto

-El es la persona de la que te hable…mi primo- dice con evidente nerviosismo la chica

-No tienes que explicarle nada- Kyle la interrumpe

-Si tengo…Rick escucha…-Minmei comienza a contarle a Rick y a todos la historia de su primo, mientras que Lisa que no pierde detalle Kyle es el hijo de Max y Lena los tíos de Minmei en Macross, Max y el padre de la chica son primos y socios de la cadena de restaurantes de comida china, cuando los padres de este decidieron mudarse a Macross para seguir expandiendo el negocio familiar, él que ya era un joven con intereses en el activismo político decidió quedarse en casa de sus tíos y estudiar Ciencias Sociales en la universidad.

-Bien creo que debo agradecerte, tu ayuda permitió que nadie resultara herido de consideración- Rick hace lo posible para controlar su impulso de golpear al sujeto que posee una expresión de superioridad cuando se acerca a estrechar la mano de Kyle.

-No se moleste "Teniente", si no fuera por mi prima créame que no tendría nada que ver con los militares- el tono seco de Kyle hace que Minmei salte

-Kyle no seas maleducado Rick te está dando las gracias-

-Y ya les dije que no me interesan-

-Pero a mí sí…- Lisa se acerca a los primo y plantándose frente a Kyle procede a inclinarse ante este -Gracias por ayudarme a mí y mis compañeros-

Tanto Rick como Minmei reconocen el gesto, excepto que a Rick no le parece que Lisa deba no solo agradecer sino disculparse con Kyle por algo que no fue su culpa, mientras Minmei trato de decir algo pero no pudo, Kyle solo observa a la mujer para después decir

-Vámonos- se da la media vuelta y se retira, Rick intenta ir por el sujeto pero al ver que Minmei procede a inclinarse para disculparse con todos y observa la súplica que hay en sus ojos desiste de la misma.

-Me debes una buena explicación- solo le murmura.

Después de que Kyle y Minmei se marcharon, acordaron mantener el incidente en entre ellos, puesto que ninguno había resultado herido de gravedad y no valía la cantidad de papeleo por la que pasarían, el trío decidió que ya tuvieron demasiada acción por la noche y se dirigieron a su hotel, Scott y Vince las acompañaron para después regresar con sus novias, mientras que Rick llevo a Lisa a su habitación, durante el breve trayecto ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero el piloto noto que había algo que había incomodado por decir lo menos a la mujer, cuando llegaron a la habitación ella se apresuro a entrar, fue ahí que recordando que no estaba sola se acerco a la puerta

-Teniente Hunter…-

-Comandante Riber-

-Gracias por todo…- Rick pudo notar la sinceridad de sus palabras así como el hecho de que ella estaba muy afectada por algo pero antes de que pudiera contestar -…lamento todas las molestias que le he causado durante esta noche-

-No tiene porque señora yo…-

-Buenas Noches- ella cerró la puerta en las narices de Rick que al poco se retiro meneando la cabeza sin entender en absoluto la conducta de la mujer que llaman la Reina del Hielo.

Mientras que en su habitación Lisa, saco su foto favorita de ella y Karl, se tendió en la cama y la contemplo por largo tiempo, hasta que noto que las lagrimas surcaban por su rostro, algo curioso puesto que a pesar de extrañar a su difunto esposo por largo tiempo era la primera vez que lloraba en todos estos años.

Matsudo, Chiba a casi 40km de Tokio

_-Esto es un desastre, y yo con un brazo inútil-_ Ron observa a los peritos de la policía japonesa examinar los cuerpos de las cuatro personas delante de él.

El pequeño departamento hervía de actividad policías, militares y espías como él, entraban y salían del 6to piso de un edificio de apartamentos en Matsudo, una ciudad "pequeña" a las afueras de la llamada Gran Área metropolitana de Tokio y en donde se había rastreado a Nagumo y al resto del grupo que participo en la descarga del contenedor que se supone contenía un caché de armas para el GLA.

Oficialmente se trataba de un posible caso de fuga de gas que término en tragedia, por lo que la evacuación del edificio y la presencia de los cuerpos de seguridad eran obligatoria, los vecinos del edificio colaboraron de buena manera, al desalojar así como al preguntárseles si conocían alguna información relevante de sus vecinos recientemente finados. Uno de los peritos lo llama al parecer ya revisaron una de las laptops y no contiene ni sustancias tóxicas o explosivos por lo que es seguro revisar su contenido, ayudado por su colega Ron comienza a sacar la información para poder dilucidar los últimos movimientos del desafortunado grupo de agitadores.

-Esto no tiene, ningún sentido, porque se suicidarían, no encaja en el perfil de Nagumo- escucha decir al Coronel Madara, quien organizo el asalto al departamento solo para encontrarse con cuatro sujetos muertos

Ron decide no comentar y deja al militar sacar sus propias conclusiones mientras se acomoda por décima ocasión en el día su cabestrillo con el cual sostiene su brazo derecho producto de una herida recibida hace 2 semanas en Corea del Sur, un comando norcoreano decidió inmolarse antes que rendirse a los soldados que lo tenía rodeado y detono un explosivo colocado a un tanque de gas propano, la explosión mato a 6 personas incluido el mismo. Y Ron fue lanzado 7 metros por la onda de choque cayendo sobre su desafortunado brazo, de no ser porque se detecto el contrabando, Ron estaría descansando en su natal Inglaterra.

-Según los vecinos había un 5to hombre con ellos hasta ayer por la mañana, se marcho poco después de que el repartidor de un restaurante entregara el pedido y regreso acompañado por dos personas uno de ellos un extranjero- el jefe Yutane comenta a Madara y a Ron

-Entonces no fue suicidio- el Coronel tenía razón la hora de la muerte estimada por los peritos indicaba que cuando el 5to sujeto regreso se hubiera topado con los cadáveres de sus amigos.

-Trataron de despistarnos, es evidente ahora ¿pero que ganarían eliminando a uno de sus mejores operadores logísticos en el país?-

-Más interrogantes- declara fastidiado el militar

-No puedo responder esa pregunta pero creo que acabamos de descubrir el posible blanco de esta célula-

Ron muestra un itinerario detallado de la agenda de las reuniones para la crisis de las Islas Penghu.

-El archivo está muy dañado, pero hay reportes detallados de los preparativos de seguridad para las pláticas…sabremos más al analizarlo propiamente en el laboratorio-

-Me comunicare con la Directora Oyama, habrá que introducir cambios en el esquema de seguridad-

-Señor Bartley mis hombres lo llevaran a la base donde podrá examinar a detalle el disco duro de la maquina- unos asistentes llevan de regreso a Ron y la laptop a los cuales para que puedan analizar con más cuidado.

* * *

><p>Campus de Nagano de la Universidad de Tokio, Barrio de Nagano, Tokio, Japón<p>

El salón de juntas principal del Campus luce atiborrado, entre personal de seguridad, prensa y las distintas delegaciones que participan de las pláticas para destrabar la situación entre China y sus vecinos de Taiwán y Corea del Sur, para curiosidad de la mayoría de los estudiantes del lugar, fastidio de otros y locura de la mayoría de los vecinos del Campus que ven como sus rutinas diarias son trastocadas por la presencia excesiva de vehículos y personas. Los encargados de la planeación resolvieron mover la sede de las pláticas de las oficinas centrales del Ministerio de Asuntos Exteriores hacia un lugar con un aire menos oficial a pesar de la vehemente protesta de los encargados de la seguridad del evento, basados en sus escenarios, uno de los peores dibujaba a terroristas del GLA fuertemente armados tomando como rehenes a funcionarios de varios de los gobiernos más poderosos del continente y del mundo.

-"Scott cariño, sé que no es mucho pero te dará mucho gusto esta sorpresa, Estoy ansiosa por pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado y que todo este conflicto quede en el pasado…¡Hasta pronto mi amor, adiós!"- reproduce una y otra vez la grabación que su prometida le envió poco antes de abordar su navío, un destructor americano en Yokosuka hace una semana ya

-¡Dios quieres dejar de hacer eso!- John Wolf ya esta fastidiado de la cara de perrito abandonado que posee el joven SEAL asignado a su equipo

-Lo siento señor- guarda su teléfono y retoma su labor de vigilar las aéreas adyacentes al Campus en especifico la puerta del sur por donde deberán salir las delegaciones del UEG.

Wolf y su equipo se han dividido en tres secciones, Rook y Rand están dentro del Campus adscritos al personal de Relaciones Públicas del UEG que acompaña a la delegación europea, Lunk y Lancer vigilan la puerta oeste del campus ellos monitorearan la ruta de las distintas delegaciones del ESBIN y Ron se ha quedado en la central para coordinar la seguridad con las distintas agencias encargadas del evento, además de que aún trabaja para recuperar la información del disco duro que recuperaron hace ya varios días en Matsudo.

-Atentos todos la procesión comienza, saldrán primero los miembros del UEG- escuchan decir a Rook por sus intercomunicadores

-Ok todo el mundo, preparados- hace señas con su mano a Scott y a Hamato e Ichida un par de oficiales seleccionados de la División de Seguridad de la policía metropolitana que complementan su equipo, entrenados para brindar protección a personalidades importantes, para que estén atentos, mientras el convoy se prepara para salir.

Del otro lado del Campus en la puerta oeste, Lancer da una última revisión antes de que salga el convoy con miembros del ESBIN a bordo, hay algo que lo tiene particularmente inquieto, una joven caucásica de cabello rubio y gafas de sol vestida de jeans y blusa manga larga con una chaqueta de algodón y una mochila que está sentada en una banca del parque adyacente mirando fijamente la puerta. Al principio la considero parte de los estudiantes extranjeros del Campus, después con una turista, pero la forma en que revisa constantemente el portón inquieta al sargento australiano.

-Lunk, voy al parque necesito revisar un imprevisto-

-Pero ya estamos por salir-

-Pasen por mi entonces-

-¡Lance!... ¿qué diablos?- un confundido Lunk se rasca la cabeza y solo mueve los hombros a sus confundidos colegas japoneses

En el centro de mando Ron colabora en revisar constantemente las cámaras que la policía tiene desplegadas en el área tratando de encontrar algún detalle fuera de lugar que pudiera suponer una amenaza para la cumbre, la información obtenida hasta ahora del allanamiento del departamento en Matsudo los ha conducido a tres locaciones más pero no han encontrado a un solo sospechoso.

-¿El laboratorio está seguro de esto?- escucha decir a una alterada Oyama

-Hicieron el análisis cuatro veces señora- el jefe Yutane se encuentra visiblemente nervioso y el Coronel Madara posee una expresión incrédula en su tradicionalmente parco rostro.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunta a otro de sus colegas que solo mueve los hombros

-¿Coronel en cuanto tiempo puede enviar a los grupos especiales que tiene a disposición?-

-Están en alerta y pueden llegar en 15 minutos, señora-

-Llámelos rápido, los vamos a necesitar-

Oyama se dirige rápidamente a una mesa donde se encuentra varios teléfonos con líneas seguras y realiza una llamada urgente, mientras que Yutane se acerca hasta las consolas.

-Abre el canal del destacamento de seguridad, usa el dedicado para la escolta no el general-

-¿Qué sucede jefe?- Ron ya no puede contener su curiosidad

-El análisis forense llego, las fibras que encontramos en uno de los lugares…- hace una breve pausa y Ron puede notar que el hombre con trabajo respira -son idénticas a las usadas en uniformes por los miembros de la policía metropolitana…-

En ese momento el semáforo en una intersección a escasos 50 mts de la universidad le da el paso a la vía donde se desplaza el convoy que lleva a la delegación del UEG, en el mismo instante en que dos moto patrulleros se abren paso, un camión de lavandería que se pasa el alto y los arrolla enviándolos a volar por varios metros, el shock inicial para todos los que observan la escena se transforma en horror al caer una de las paredes de la caja del camión y revelar una estación remota hechiza de armas con una ametralladora calibre .50 instalada, que abre fuego sobre el primer auto del convoy matando a los cuatro miembros de la seguridad que hay en su interior.

-Disculpe señorita ¿Me permite ver su identificación?- Lance por fin alcanza a la joven que ha estado observando desde hace unos minutos, pudo ver por algunos instante que su cuerpo se tenso al observarlo dirigirse hacia ella

-¿Porqué debería de mostrársela?- es la respuesta en un tono neutro de esta, que se siente incómoda por la mirada curiosa de Lance

-Es solo por precaución- ahora nota que la cabellera rubia es en realidad una peluca e intuye que ella esconde algo más

-¿Precaución de quién? Se supone que estoy en un país libre donde puedo ir a donde yo… una explosión interrumpe su conversación y antes de que se dé cuenta la han arrojado al suelo, a su alrededor las personas gritan y corren por todos lados, se escuchan maldiciones y disparos, al mismo tiempo la radio de su acompañante hierve en actividad.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita?- escucha decir al hombre que hace unos momentos la interrogaba, en ese momento intercambian miradas, azul choca con verde y por unos segundos ninguno de los dos reacciona

-Estoy bien- contesta dándose cuenta de que perdió sus lentes y de que el hombre tiene una pistola desenfundada

-Quédese aquí- le ordena antes de incorporarse mientras se lleva su mano con su micrófono integrado -¿Lunk qué pasa?-

-¡Un ataque Lance!...los agresores visten de policías-

-¡Mierda!- es lo único que contesta antes de dirigirse al lugar a prestar apoyo.

-¡Estos cabrones traen chalecos!- exclama Scott después de ver cómo a pesar de recibir tres disparos de su Sig Sauer uno de los sujetos que le dispara simplemente se niega a caer _-Piensa Scott, salir al descubierto solo conseguirá que te disparen…que tal sí- _agachándose después de que el auto que usan como protección recibe varios impactos hace una señas a su compañero Hamato para que aprovechen la cobertura de los vehículos y procedan a rodear a sus atacantes por la izquierda de la calle aprovechando que la acera, los autos y cortinas de los edificios bloquean parcialmente la visión de sus atacantes. Moviéndose hábilmente Scott y Hamato detectan a un par que usan una minivan para esconderse y disparar a la limusina donde viajan los representantes japonés, surcoreano y europeo.

-Ahora que están recargando- susurra Hamato alistando su Glock

-Recuerda, piernas, cabeza o caderas- el policía solo asiente

Acto seguido se acerca por uno de los costados y al grito de "Deténganse" que provoca que los terroristas volteen, los dos guardaespaldas disparan contra sus zonas vulnerables, las balas de Hamato dan en una pierna y cuello de uno de los agresores que cae agonizando, mientras que Scott coloca un disparo en la cabeza del otro.

Dentro del Campus en uno de los estacionamientos interiores, Rook y Rand se abastecen de armas y municiones en la camioneta que es usada por el personal de seguridad, mientras que Rand se coloca un chaleco y le pasa rifles M4 al resto de sus compañeros que lo acompañaran a tratar de rescatar a la delegación del ESBIN por encontrarse más cerca de ellos, Rook toma un estuche donde se encuentra un rifle PSG-1.

-¡Lista, vámonos!-

-¿Segura que solo llevaras eso?-

-¡No fastidies y ponte en marcha!- Rand solo encoge los hombros

-¿Adonde crees que vas?- pregunta Rand a la mujer a quien ve dirigirse a uno de los edificios más cercanos a la puerta.

-Soy mejor tiradora que tú, les daré cobertura desde las alturas- sin perder más tiempo entra seguida de al menos otros dos francotiradores de la policía, suben hasta el 5to. piso del edificio de estudios sociales, ante la mirada atónita de las personas que se agachan o se llevan las manos a la cabeza al ver a los elementos armados, al llegar al techo procede a colocarse en posición.

-Esto es simple sujeto que le dispare a la limosina o a alguno de los miembros de la escolta, lo eliminamos ¿entendido?- les dice a sus compañeros que asienten y pronto comienzan a disparar.

Rand y el resto de los miembros encargados de la seguridad de las delegaciones se apresuran a llegar para auxiliar a ambos equipos, al conocerse que sus atacantes portaban uniformes de la policía, uno de los tenientes asignados sugirió quitarse sus chaquetas azul marino y servir como apoyo de los miembros de la división de seguridad en lugar de enfrentar directamente a los agresores y así evitar que los equipos asignados a la protección de los VIP los confundieran.

El comando que ejecuta su ataque no solo esta vestido como policías de Tokio, también tienen interceptadas las frecuencias policiales, portan chalecos blindados, poseen lanza granadas en sus rifles, atacan por los costados de los convoyes y armaron dos pequeñas estaciones colocadas al frente que disparaban indiscriminadamente a cualquier cosa que detectaran moverse, para que les suministrara apoyo de fuego, al estar ubicadas en intercepciones bloquean rutas de escape de la zona de muerte, el área donde la posibilidad de morir llega al 100% durante un tiroteo.

_-Algo no está bien…¿Qué demonios les está impidiendo no secuestrar a alguna de las delegaciones?-_ es la duda de Wolf quien junto con Ichida avanza a través de civiles asustados atrapados en su autos, algunos heridos otros muertos gracias al intercambio de disparos y al volumen considerable de estos, metros adelante su divisa objetivo, la limosina donde viajan los representantes del UEG, que es atacada sin piedad por cuatro sujetos con rifles de alto poder, si perder más tiempo carga su MP-5K, apuntando a la cabeza de uno de ellos, matándolo, provocando que sus compañeros se cubran y ganado su atención para que Ichida se acerque a la limosina y compruebe el estado de los pasajeros, el pulgar levantado que le da, le indica que por ahora están a salvo, pero tienen que salir de ahí.

Lancer toma cobertura en un árbol cercano a la esquina donde puede ver movimiento dentro de la limusina que transporta a los emisarios del ESBIN, el vehículo blindado puede soportar por un cierto tiempo el calibre de las balas que está recibiendo, esta operacional pero debido a que está atrapado entre el trafico no es capaz de moverse, mientras que la torreta remota dispara contra cualquier cosa que se mueva, hasta que observa una saeta negra que cruza por la acera del parque, esquivando inocentes aterrados y llevándose en su carrera espejos laterales de autos, buzones de correo y alguno que otro atacante, a pesar de que recibe disparos de todos lados _-¿Pero qué demonios…-_ observa como el vehículo recorre los metros finales, mientras que los pasajeros intercambian disparos por las ventanas del Toyota Crown, que finalmente se estrella contra el camión que bloquea el paso e inutiliza la torreta, a costa de que sus ocupantes queden fuera de combate por un tiempo.

-Escuchen bien haremos lo siguiente…vamos a bajar a los pasajeros, Scott, tú, Hamato e Ichida los llevan de regreso al Campus…-

-Pero no sería mejor mantenerlos en la limosina y usarla para escapar de aquí- pregunta Ichida desconcertado.

-Lo mismo digo, la limosina esta blindada y yo no pienso salir de aquí- uno de los delegados un hombre bajito y gordo alega

-No…eso es lo que quieren…- todos lo miran extrañados -tienen granadas y seguramente otros explosivos, si quisieran secuestrarlos, hace rato que hubieran colocado una carga para volar las puertas y tomarlos como rehenes…tienen el arsenal a su disposición porque parecen contentarse con tenernos clavados en el piso-

-Planean matarnos- el delegado japonés declara sin apenas preocuparse, lo que le gana la expresión sorprendida del delegado surcoreano que está siendo vendado por cortes y golpes en la cabeza.

-¡Los javelin!- declara Scott

Wolf asiente con la cabeza -La célula que rastreamos robo esos misiles antitanque para un blanco como este- señala a la limosina -solo necesitan impactar una vez para mandar a sus ocupantes al otro mundo…miren su ataque, aprovecharon el tráfico de las calles cercanas, para bloquear nuestras salidas alternas, atacan por los costados para concentrarnos en un solo lugar y…-

-La estación remota, bloquee nuestra vía de escape, esperan que buena parte de la escolta se dedique a neutralizarla para conseguirle una vía de escape a la limosina, donde nos estará esperando un equipo con el misil ya preparado- termina Hamato que recarga su arma

-Aún así hay que hacerles creer que nos tragamos su plan, alguien tiene que ir contra esa estación…-

Al interior del Campus todo es un caos, la gente está en pánico, muchos tratan de salir del lugar y son detenidos por la policía con el pretexto de que estarán en medio de los tiroteos que suceden a las afueras del lugar, los reporteros de televisión tanto nacionales como extranjeros hacen conexiones en vivo con los estudios de las cadenas, las redes sociales primeros las basadas en el idioma japonés y en poco tiempo en todos los lenguajes contribuyen a que en pocos minutos gente de todo el mundo ve imágenes en vivo de la batalla urbana que se desarrolla en Nagano.

Tanto en Moscú como en Washington se convocan reuniones de emergencia, en Bruselas el parlamento del UEG exige respuestas, el Primer Ministro chino intenta localizar a alguien quien sea de su embajada en Japón, las fuerzas militares de ambos lados, comienzan a monitorear las comunicaciones y movimientos de tropas de los contrarios.

_-Nuestra hija está en ese sitio, gracias a tí- _es lo que dice la mirada llena de reproche de un hombre a la mujer sentada frente a él, ambos en la sala de emergencias de la sede del Ministerio de Defensa, pero la mujer desvía la mirada hacia la pantalla del televisor.

Después de evacuar a varios de los heridos de la zona Rand y el resto de los refuerzos consiguen posiciones de ventaja usando varios de los vehículos atrapados como cobertura, así como también los edificios cercanos, el parque mismo, lo que fuera necesario para detener a los terroristas con los que intercambian disparos y bajas, lo que es aprovechado por Lance para correr hasta la limosina donde nota a sus ocupantes aterrados.

Lancer observa como dos de los atacantes cambian su enfoque y deciden atacar al vehículo con los guardaespaldas, debe actuar pronto, sale de su escondite disparando para llamar la atención de ellos al tiempo que busca una cobertura cercana al vehículo donde distingue a Lunk moverse pesadamente, seguramente herido por el choque, encuentra cobertura en una camioneta, se tendió en el piso y reconoció los pies del atacante, disparo primero a sus piernas para que cayera y después lo remata disparando a la cabeza y logra eliminar a uno de ellos cuando recargaba, , el segundo cae muerto por disparos de un francotirador de la policía en el techo del campus, lo que le da espacio suficiente a Lancer para revisar a sus compañeros que al parecer solo tienen concusiones pero que no serán de ayuda en el tiroteo, más que para defenderse ellos mismos.

-¡Ahora sería un buen momento para largarse de aquí!- golpea el capo del auto y con una señal le indica al conductor la vía donde retirarse, quien entiende el gesto y enciende el motor.

Al arrancar la limosina Lancer queda expuesto y se apresura a ponerse a cubierto, mientras los agresores disparan contra el vehículo, pero cuando esta cerca de hacerlo nota como una mujer esta agachada, cubriendo algo o a alguien, la mujer esta herida o al menos eso pareciera por la sangre que hay en su ropa, sin pensarlo se lanza hacia ella la toma y procede a llevarla a un lugar seguro, hasta que siente un impacto en su espalda que lo hace caer y perder su arma en el proceso.

-La primera presa del día- murmura un hombre mientras observa a través de un visor electrónico una limosina con impactos de bala que acaba de doblar la calle y se dirige hacia su dirección -de acuerdo empecemos- apunta la unidad de comando lanzamiento y espera a que le marque el tono, su ubicación en un 10mo piso de oficinas cuyos propietarios han sufrido de una temprana jubilación le da una vista perfecta de las única vías de escape que se dejaron a propósito durante la planeación del ataque -Salúdame a la parca de mi parte- dispara y prontamente el misil sale de su estuche y se dirige hacia el auto.

-No me pagan lo suficiente para esto- es lo único que Wolf dice al observar la estela de humo que surge frente a él, sin pensarlo dos veces se lanza del vehículo que segundos después es alcanzado por el misil y vuela en pedazos dejando como recuerdo un cráter humeante bastante grande y pocos pedazos de metal retorcido, Wolf solo es capaz de observar el resultado, puesto que su cuerpo agotado y herido le exige que se detenga.

-Ahora el segundo- cambia a un nuevo contenedor de misil y se prepara para repetir la acción.

Mientras eso sucede Scott y su equipo con los delegados japonés, surcoreano y europeo llegan hasta las puertas del Campus donde reciben atención médica los heridos.

El impacto lo ha dejado completamente adolorido y de no ser por la explosión de hace unos segundos inconsciente, lucha por alcanzar su arma, pero la mujer que carga esta inconsciente y le resta velocidad, escucha dos armas amartillarse y se voltea para hallarse de frente con dos terroristas, una segunda explosión hace que los sujetos se rían, se da cuenta de que probablemente han tenido éxito en su plan y además lo mataran.

-¡Pueden darse prisa maldición!- les reclama frustrado cuando a uno de los sujetos se le traba el rifle y decide usar su pistola _-bien es el fin-_ escucha los disparos pero no siente dolor alguno, escucha como uno de sus casi asesinos cae fulminado mientras que el otro herido de un brazo le da la espalda y contesta los disparos, con lo que aprovecha para alcanzar su arma y terminar con él, lo último que nota es a la chica rubia de parque que al parecer tiene un arma que guarda en su bolso y se aleja de ahí caminando tranquilamente aprovechando la confusión, antes de que pueda seguirla, uno de los miembros del equipo de seguridad llega hasta él y le dice que van a revisarlo que debe quedarse quieto, mientras que Rand hace lo propio con Lunk y sus dos compañeros.

A unas cuadras de ahí, la rubia escondida en un callejón se deshace de la peluca, los lentes y la chaqueta, de su mochila, saca un nuevo par de botines y una blusa nueva, se hace una cola de cabello con su pelo verde y sale del callejón, toma su teléfono celular y marca a una línea segura después de escuchar el tono deja un mensaje

-Vorobyeĭ*, debí abandonar mi cubierta, el estado de los emisarios es desconocido pero probablemente hayan sido abatidos, espero instrucciones para continuar o salir de aquí- colgando toma la entrada del subterráneo mientras el sonidos de ambulancias y helicópteros invade toda la zona.

Un dispositivo incendiario provoca que las oficinas de donde se dispararon los misiles, queden en llamas, para cuando los bomberos lograron sofocarlas, todo el piso ya había sido consumido por las mismas y con ello cualquier posible rastro de evidencia que llevara al rastro del asesino material, mientras el edificio era evacuado un hombre caucásico con una cojera evidente se toma su tiempo mientras desciende por la escalera de emergencia, hasta llegar a la salida del edificio donde lo espera un sedan azul, al cual ingresa en su parte posterior.

-¿Todo bien?- habla el conductor

-Sin problemas- replica el hombre -Dame el teléfono- recibe un teléfono satelital y comienza a marcar y después de un tiempo escucha como alguien contesta del otro lado

-El negocio fue concluido satisfactoriamente, favor de revisar los reportes para confirmar-

-Los jefes y su paranoia…- el conductor enciende el auto y se va del lugar antes de que le impidan el paso

-Así son las cosas en este negocio, grábatelo y sigue las reglas y llegaras a viejo con tu plan de retiro intacto- replica su pasajero.

-Esto no estaba contemplado en el cronograma- desde su hogar en San Petersburgo el viejo del bastón observa consternado los reportes que le llegan desde Tokio, mientras sostiene el auricular de un teléfono.

En ellos se habla de hasta 65 muertos, cuanto casi una veintena de terroristas de un grupo afiliado al GLA asalto las caravanas donde iban los delegados de los bloques a las pláticas, se habla extraoficialmente que toda la delegación del ESBIN ha fallecido producto de lo que los testigos llaman un misil lanzado desde un edificio cercano.

-¿Crees que fueron ellos?- uno de sus asociados pregunta.

-No podemos descartar dicha posibilidad- es su respuesta mientras observa el último reporte por la televisión

-Lo que significaría que ellos ya han hecho sus propios preparativos y que de acuerdo a sus análisis creen que pueden ganarnos- su último asociado se une a la conversación

-Cometimos un error, hay que asegurarse de no volver a subestimarlos-

En las costas del Mediterráneo frente a Marsella un grupo de personas se reúnen para una fiesta privada, cuando uno de ellos recibe un mensaje el cual comparte con sus compañeros, la televisión confirma los sucesos ocurridos en Japón, poco después la champaña es destapada puesto que hay que celebrar, lograron usar los preparativos de sus rivales en su contra y ahora solo esperan el contra movimiento, mientras continuaran preparando el mercado bursátil hacia una economía orientada al conflicto, están confiados en que pase lo que pase el futuro les pertenecerá a ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas y Desvarios: <strong>Bien aquí estamos de regreso, un poco más tarde de lo previsto, cosas de la vida real (si ya sé que estoy abusando de esa excusa) pero bueno, esta ha sido una buena semana para la sección algunas historias se actualizaron y tenemos incluso varias nuevas. Pues bien vamos al meollo de esta historia y en este capítulo y su segunda parte que ya está algo avanzada nos metemos de lleno a la parte principal de la historia.

Como siempre espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, estén disfrutando de leer la historia, casi como yo me estreso en hacerla, como siempre les invito a deja su opinión ya sea por PM o en la reseña respectiva, yo los veo en un mes, si todo sale bien.

Glosario:

Choukagai: El termino japonés para Barrio Chino

Bózhe moy_: _Dios mío en Ruso

Gaijin: Japonés para Extranjero o más precisamente no-japonés; es usado en muchas ocasiones como término despectivo y racista, de hecho anteriormente se le daba la traducción equivalente de barbaro

JASDF/JGSDF/JMSDF: Las tres ramas de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa de Japón. Dado su pasado rol en la SGM, la constitución japonesa prohíbe al gobierno poseer armas ofensivas en las ramas militares (aún así la JMSDF es la tercera armada del mundo en lo que respecta al número de navíos de entidad) y renunciar a todo acto de agresión en contra cualquier país…los norcoreanos y los chinos están tensando la cuerda.

Vorobyeĭ: Gorrión en Ruso

ATTE.

FER82


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Salvo los OCs de este autor y aquellos generosamente prestados por sus respectivos creadores…Robotech todos sus personajes, vehículos, etc., derechos reservados propiedad de Harmony Gold, relato sin fines de lucro.

Aviso: Capitulo con contenido violento, aunque nada demasiado gráfico, con terminología técnica que puede cansar a más de uno, como en el capitulo anterior toda la acción se desarrolla en el año 2012. Leerlo o no depende de cada uno. Agradecimiento a Cat por ser mi Beta, Editora además de ayudarme con una escena.

**Sinopsis: UA... Solo se necesita de un pretexto y que alguien manipule los hilos para su provecho, para que los demonios ****se liberen…**

* * *

><p><strong>NIEBLA DE GUERRA<strong>

**Capitulo 6: Y las trompetas resonaron… (Parte II)**

Palacio del Senado, Kremlin, Moscú; Rusia, 3 semanas después

Desplomado en su asiento el hombre observa desde su ventana en el tercer piso, a los miembros del Regimiento Presidencial ensayar el cambio de turno en la explanada frente al edificio que sirve como sede de los trabajos de la oficina de la presidencia de la federación Rusa, cae en cuenta que en todos sus años de vivir en el Kremlin jamás había visto los ensayos del Regimiento, como todo trabajo de conjunto requiere de una gran coordinación de cada uno de sus miembros para lograr que cada movimiento del conjunto sea uniforme, algo que solo se logra a través de la práctica constante y del compromiso que cada uno de ellos demuestra a la hora de cumplir con la misión.

Compromiso y coordinación son las palabras que lo tienen en el actual predicamento, hace 3 semanas en Tokio, los delegados chino, norcoreano y ruso, murieron en un atentado mientras participaban en una ronda de pláticas destinadas a resolver la cuestión de las islas Penghu, al menos esa era la postura oficial, en la práctica se buscaba concertar un trato entre la RPC y la RC con el cual, la primera recibiera una forma de compensación por hacerse de la vista gorda mientras la RC explotaba los yacimientos ahí encontrados.

Las primeras pistas indicaban que la versión del UEG, de que se trato de un ataque coordinado del GLA en contra de los bloques políticos, poco a poco se fueron cayendo, los datos proporcionados por sus servicios de seguridad mostraban que el GLA no había actuado solo, que si bien aporto buena parte del personal humano, alguien más les proporciono la logística y financiamiento necesario y que el UEG retuviera dicha información no ayudaba a resolver lo tenso de la situación, al menos esa era la opinión de muchos de sus colaboradores en el gabinete y entre sus socios del ESBIN que remarcaban que dicha actitud daba al traste con cualquier oportunidad de acuerdo, los chinos estaban especialmente furiosos de que no se hubiera emitido una declaración de condena muchísimo más agresiva y han demandado un gesto significativo de parte de sus socios rusos para aplicar presión al UEG y resolver los atentados.

-Señor presidente, el Gabinete ya regreso, lo esperan a usted- la asistente de Piotr Melkinovitch consigue por unos momentos sacarlo de sus pensamientos, el hombre de casi 50 años ya se levanta, se arregla el saco y corbata que lleva y se dirige hacia el salón de conferencias, sabe que una vez que entre allí no saldrá hasta obtener un consenso sobre qué medidas ejecutaran contra el UEG y por un momento el hombre se detiene como si supiera que no le agradara la decisión que tomará al final.

Recorre los pasillos que lo separan del salón de conferencias principal donde todo el Gabinete de gobierno, asesores y representantes de los otros poderes están ya reunidos, le pedirán una decisión y tendrá que dárselas aún si eso supone escoger una que no le agrade, lo cual es un problema si todas las opciones no son de su agrado.

-Sentados- dice al momento de entrar al salón, en poco tiempo llega a su asiento y después de meditar por unos momentos -Es claro que debemos hacerle ver al UEG, que no tomaremos la muerte de ciudadanos del ESBIN a la ligera, nos ofrecieron garantías y fallaron en hacerlas cumplir…así que deberemos tomar las medidas para recordarles que nuestras demandas deben ser tomadas con la seriedad acorde- recorre con su mirada a cada uno de los presentes sentados en la mesa, algunos hacen un mejor trabajo en ocultar su sorpresa que otros.

-Ministro Fedor, comience con la ejecución de medidas de boicot de comercio…pero quiero que se implemente antes la diversificación de proveedores, no quiero experimentar desabasto alguno en productos de primera necesidad, como cuando la URSS cayó- habla con su Ministro de Economía

-Si ese es el caso nos tomara un par de semanas más antes de estar listos-

-Hágalo a la brevedad…Sonya ¿Qué tan factible es que suspendamos el suministro de gas a Europa Central?-

-Podemos hacerlo hoy mismo si es preciso, pero Alemania y Polonia nos llevaran a los tribunales de la corte europea…- Sonya Kodorova la Secretaría de Energía comenta revisando sus datos -además dejaremos de percibir 100 millones de euros al mes-

-Eso no es problema, son ellos los que padecerán el otoño y el invierno-

-De acuerdo procederemos a redactar una hoja de motivos y…-

-La defensa legal Sonya-

-Como diga señor presidente-

-Endureceremos los requisitos para que los buques con bandera del UEG, pesquen en aguas cercanas a nuestras ZEEs, en caso de violación alguna serán internados en el puerto más cercano, en cuanto al resto los monitorearemos muy de cerca, ese es tú trabajo Vladimir…- su ministro del Interior y la persona responsable de la seguridad en las fronteras de Rusia solo asiente la cabeza.

-Por penúltimo punto está el hecho de que la opinión internacional debe favorecernos, ese será tu trabajo Igor, tú idea de realizar foros paralelos a sus cumbres del FMI me parece perfecta pero necesitaremos además, campañas en televisión, internet y periódicos. También deberemos hacerles entender a los chinos que si bien actuaremos de manera más agresiva, no estaremos dispuestos a ser arrastrados al resto de sus disputas territoriales- Melkinovitch habla con determinación a su nuevo Ministro de Relaciones Exteriores Igor Chabanenko, el anterior murió en Tokio.

-Como diga señor-

-Finalmente debemos mostrarles que no solo somos aire caliente, llego la hora de flexionar los músculos- Leonid Dolza no muestra expresión alguna aunque sabe que ahora es su turno -Quiero que a la brevedad se inicien con los preparativos de ejercicios para nuestras fuerzas, me refiero a ejercicios grandes, por tierra, mar y aire, damas y caballeros, con la participación de fuerzas aliadas de acuerdo a la región donde se efectuén, también necesito que se realice una concienzuda evaluación del estado de nuestras fuerzas…se que durante los últimos años se ha emprendido un gran programa de modernización sobre todo en el aspecto naval, pero no está de más conocer al detalle nuestras capacidades…- hace una pausa para tomar aire sin saberlo sus próximas palabras tendrán repercusiones importantes para las próximas generaciones de habitantes de Rusia, el ESBIN y del mundo

-…Como medida final Ministro Gogol, General Dolza, conforme a su propuesta y de acuerdo a las capacidades que se muestren en la evaluación previa, apruebo su plan la reanudación de las patrullas de nuestras fuerzas estratégicas…- La temperatura bajo a cero absoluto después de que se escucharan esas palabras.

Más tarde en su oficina privada, Melkinovicth parado de espaldas a su escritorio observa como la noche cae paulatinamente en la ciudad, preguntándose qué es lo que sus habitantes pensaran el día que se enteren de lo que ha sucedido hoy, ha decidido conversar sobre la reunión con algunos de sus más cercanos colaboradores.

-Es básicamente un regreso a los días más aciagos de la Guerra Fría, cuando bombarderos de largo alcance y submarinos con misiles balísticos nucleares, recorrían los cielos y mares en zonas preestablecidas- reclama su Ministro del Interior sentado en uno de los sillones frente a él

-Ellos lo continúan haciendo sabes Vladimir-

-Durante ejercicios y siempre nos han avisado con anticipación señor presidente-

-Nosotros lo haremos también-

-¿Qué nos garantiza que alguien de ellos o de nosotros no cometa un error y ejecute sus órdenes con demasiado celo?-

-Ya hemos hecho esto antes Sonya, delimitaremos muy bien las atribuciones de nuestros hombres, dibujamos los escenarios y seleccionaremos a quienes realizaran las misiones para asegurarnos de que ninguna anomalía se nos escape- Irina Groskhova la nueva Primer Ministro de la Federación Rusa corta de tajo las dudas de sus compañeros -…Es evidente que debemos de mantener una especial vigilancia en quienes efectuaran estos vuelos y sobre todo en vigilar a algunas de las figuras más agresivas en las fuerzas armadas, controlar la influencia que los Chinos están consiguiendo con nuestros aliados en el Medio Oriente y Asia Central, no podemos correr el riesgo de perder nuestra influencia en el bloque, no en estos momentos-

Una risa fría e irónica sale del Presidente, una que provoca que todos los presentes se sientan incómodos, en parte es debido a que no se equivoco al nombrar a la ex Directora del FSB como su nuevo número uno, su inteligencia y capacidad para la administración la hacían la persona ideal para el cargo después de que su antecesor enfermara severamente de cáncer y tuviera que retirarse.

Sino que básicamente en una sola sesión había regresado al mundo ha como era hace 30 años…dividido y agazapado a la espera de la orden que significara el inicio del Apocalipsis para la raza humana, para ninguno de los presentes es un secreto que una nueva Guerra Fría comenzó al caer Tanatos, pero todos aún tienen la esperanza de que esta termine como la anterior…con la Tierra aún girando y la raza humana prosiguiendo su vida como hasta ahora.

No todos compartían esa visión, encerrado en su oficina horas más tarde de haber terminado la reunión, después de haber despedido a su amante de turno, una joven archivista a la que le promete revisar el caso de su hermano que fue acusado de fraude al ejercito y con un vaso de buen vodka en la mano, Leonid Dolza envía un mensaje a través de un teléfono desechable

-Inicio del próximo acto en tres semanas-

Tras enviarlo decide salir a caminar un rato y contemplar el paisaje del cielo nocturno moscovita, en los próximos días no tendrá tiempo para ello.

* * *

><p>Keflavik, Islandia. Semanas después<p>

El viento soplaba con moderación, la temperatura era de apenas 10°C, el cielo estaba despejado y permitía que sol bañara el pueblo de apenas 10 mil personas, el olor a sal le llena los pulmones y de vez en cuando también el olor a pescado, algo que vuelve loco a la mayoría de sus compañeros, sin embargo este día promete y la mujer enfundada en un abrigo de lana y vestida con un mono deportivo gris y sudadera azul que realzan su cabellera roja sujeta a una cola de caballo, comienza su caminata diaria, tiene casi hora y media antes de que deba presentarse a su trabajo y planea aprovechar cada minuto disponible.

Probablemente se deba a que creció en un pequeño pueblo pesquero muy parecido a este, solo que el suyo se ubica en Terranova, Canadá, pero siente una afinidad que no puede entender, mientras recorre las calles del pueblo saluda a las personas que se encuentra a su paso y estos la saludan de vuelta, desde los pequeños que van a la escuela, los hombres tanto jóvenes y viejos que se alistan para salir a pescar en los botes, una de las trabajadoras de la clínica con la que suele montar bicicleta los fines de semana que se encuentran libres, los repartidores de leche empezaban con sus entregas, cualquiera que viera la escena diría que la mujer ha vivido toda su vida en el pueblo, cuando no lleva más de 9 meses ahí, para Helena Chase se siente casi como estar en casa o al menos de todos los lugares en donde ha sido desplegada durante los últimos seis años, este es al que más le dolerá dejar cuando su periodo termine en cuatro meses más, pero se entristecerá después su recorrido está por terminar cuando observa su meta una pequeña casa amarilla de dos plantas, con pequeñas macetas en la ventana, con una sonrisa acelera el paso hasta pararse en el frente de la casa, que alberga una pequeña cafetería.

-Halló amma- saluda a la mujer detrás del mostrador, ocupada en atender al resto de los clientes del lugar

-Halló litla- le responde una mujer ya mayor, de su estatura, robusta y de cabello cano, que le entrega una taza de café con crema y sin azúcar que hace que Helena apenas contenga las ganas de babear.

-!Þakka þér! lengur þörf daglega skammtinn minn- toma el vaso deteniéndose para poder disfrutar del aroma que emana del vaso.

-¡Mjög gott!...- responde Eva Palssón la responsable de preparar la mezcla y propietaria del lugar -tú pronunciación ha mejorado bastante Lena, solo debes tener más atención en los tiempos verbales- al tiempo que le entrega un plato con fruta y Rúgbrauð* acompañado de mantequilla y paté de cordero -En cuanto tu acento, bueno no pido milagros- Helena solo sonríe y busca un asiento disponible

Si hay algo que extrañara de la isla cuando deba de irse, no serán las ovejas que se atraviesan en la carretera sin aviso, las noches cortas o las tormentas de nieve o el ocasional temblor producido por los volcanes activos en la zona, lo que más extrañara serán esas pequeñas tazas de porcelana y la bebida que contienen, el mejor café del mundo en su opinión y a la mujer que lo prepara una maestra jubilada y viuda de más 70 años que abrió su pequeño negocio, para tener algo en que ocuparse y que ha resultado ser muy popular entre los habitantes del pueblo y de la base donde labora.

-¡Aquí Chase!- una mujer de cabello castaño corto y ojos negros le agita la mano.

-¡Izzy llegaste temprano esta vez!-

-Me levantaron temprano esta vez- la expresión de Isabel Randall no es precisamente la más amistosa.

-¿Jack de nuevo?- toma un poco de su café

-Acabo de rescatarlo, otra vez, el idiota se llevo a Hiro aprovechando su fin de semana libre a Inglaterra y perdieron todo su dinero…-

-¿En qué?- pregunta Lena, pero la mirada de Randall le dice que no querrá conocer la respuesta, aunque puede imaginársela -…ya veo-

-Así que se les hizo fácil irrumpir en medio de la noche en Lakenheath y colarse en el área de carga del C-130 que viajo a entregar los suministros a la base…los estúpidos se olvidaron de llevar abrigos y casi se mueren de frío en la parte trasera del avión, pero lo peor es que me llamaron para que los fuera a recoger…a las tres de la madrugada ¡cielos tenemos patrulla en 3 horas y esos idiotas tienen 39°C de temperatura…- termina de desahogarse y con su emparedado de pavo

-No puedes seguir así…digo tienes que tener algo de respeto y dignidad, si Archer se mete en problemas gracias a que no puede mantener cerrada la bragueta de su pantalón, no tienes porque dejar que te arrastre con él-

-Eso intento, pero es difícil-

_-Lo mismo de siempre-_ menea la cabeza pensando en que esa debe ser la misma canción que ha escuchado una y otra vez desde que conoce a Jack Archer e Izzy Randall, pilotos del recién reformado 57avo Escuadrón de Caza e Intercepción una de las tantas unidades reactivadas para aumentar el pie de fuerza en la USAF y cubrir todos sus compromisos globales.

-No se trata de que lo intentes mujer, tienes que ponerle un alto a ese hombre o marcar tu distancia con él-

Izzy solo pondera las palabras de la pelirroja. Archer y Randall forman parte de la rotación del escuadrón en Islandia y tienen una historia poco menos que complicada en opinión de Lena, por principio de cuentas tenemos a un hombre que parece ser socialmente inmaduro en sus relaciones con el sexo opuesto y a una mujer que está dispuesta al parecer a aguantarle todos sus pasos en falso, esperando que madure y se fije en…Ring, el sonido de su celular la interrumpe.

-Chase…¿Cuándo? Está bien llegaré lo más rápido que pueda- voltea para observar a Izzy y la encuentra leyendo un mensaje de texto.

-¿Recibiste lo mismo que yo?-

-Dirigirme a la base e iniciar mi patrulla…sí-

-¡Cielos vine caminando…-

-Te llevo tengo mi motocicleta en la esquina-

-¡Gracias!...Kveðja Amma-

-Cuidense chicas- es la respuesta de la anciana, mientras observa a las chicas despedirse y poner rumbo a la base

-Adios señora Pelsson- ambas mujeres se suben en la moto –Te dejare en tu edificio para que te cambies yo también tengo que hacerlo- la pelirroja asiente

-Gracias Izzy-

La Estación Aeronaval de Keflavik esta ubicada a poco más de 3km al oeste del pueblo y opera en conjunto con el Aeropuerto Internacional de Islandia, el único del país, la base y el barrio resindencial son el hogar de poco más de mil soldados del UEG de al menos 6 países, la mayoría viene sin sus familias, dado que las rotaciones son de unos 6 meses al año en la mayoría de los casos, es el componente central del llamado Comando de Defensa para Islandia, encargado de brindar protección a la pequeña nación isleña de tan solo 300 mil habitantes.

-Te veo en 20 minutos en el salón de conferencias- Lena se baja de la moto y entra a su corriendo a su casa provisional

-Hecho Chase- arranca su moto y se dirige a casa ella misma para darse una ducha rápida y alistarse.

Mientras en los vestidores del 57avo Escuadrón dos hombres hacía lo mejor para reponerse de su última escapada.

-¡Demonios! es la última vez que te hago caso y vuelvo a beber- grita un hombre japones que sigue devolviendo su estomago en uno de los retretes del baño.

-¡Si claro! No eres el primero al que escucho decir lo mismo y tampoco serás el último en equivocarse- remarca su compañero de copas un hombre grande que termina de vestir su uniforme de vuelo -¿No se supone que tu gente posee resistencia a las resacas?-

-Tal vez yo vine defectuso- comenta el sujeto

-O tal vez no debiste haberte tomado tú solo esas ocho cervezas alemanas...o continuar con las botellas de tequila y whisky que este grandisimo idiota seguro te ofrecio-

-¡Izzy...Hola!- contestan los dos hombres apenados por encontrarse en dicha situación con su compañera de escuadrón, pero la mujer solo los ignora pasa a su casillero a recoger su cuaderno de notas y antes de irse les dedica unas palabras.

-Dense prisa o el viejo Vigeland les va a hacer un funeral vikingo, mientras estan vivos y yo llevare las antorchas- sale azotando fuertemente la puerta.

-Mierdas la hiciste enojar Hiro- su colega lo mira asombrado mientras se limpia la cara y se viste

-¿Yo? Tú fuiste el que la levanto en la madrugada para que nos viniera a recoger y al que le encontraron pintura de labios y pantaletas de más de una mujer consigo-

-Ya lo sé, pero tenía que intentarlo- dice reconociendo que se ha equivocado -No entiendo a Izzy, digo a veces actua más como una mujer celosa que como mi amiga-

-No has pensado que después de todo es una mujer y que se siente atraída por tí-

-Enamorarte de alguien con quien no solo trabajas, sino dependes para sobrevivir alla afuera, es la peor forma de joder las cosas...- declara Archer sombriamente

-Lindo, pero solo evitas los problemas-

-A decir verdad mi pequeño saltamontes, eso fue lo que ella me dijo hace varios años ya...-

-Ya veo-

La sala principal de la base estaba en actividad mientras que el piso superior, los mandos discutian sobre las acciones a realizar estaban llegando reportes simultaneos de Noruega, Groenlandia, Alaska, Japón, Turquía, todos parecían indicar que el ESBIN estaba realizando un movimiento importante, pero aún no se sabia si era solo una demostración o algo más.

-Los contactos estan a 75 millas de Jan Meyen, de mantener la velocidad actual, la sobrevolaran en menos de 10 minutos- reporta el oficial asignado a los radares.

-Caballeros es el momento de tomar una decisión, especular los porques, será el trabajo de los politicos, nosotros tenemos que responder según lo establecido- el Contralmirante Wayne Reagan jefe de la estación y a la postre del CDI pondera sus opciones -en el mejor de los casos están buscando una reacción de nuestra parte, solo nos evaluaran...-

-¿Y si buscan algo más que una reacción señor?- el representande de la Fuerza Islandesa de Defensa hace la pregunta que todos temen

-Entonces la encontraran- clava su vista en la pantalla de radar y calcula mentalmente el tiempo necesario para realizar la intercepción

-Estoy de acuerdo con el Contraalmirante, ¿Coronel?- el jefe de operaciones aereas, el Coronel Ilam York, un canadiense de 45 años y miembro de la Ferza Aérea de su pais revira al jefe del complemento terrestre.

-Supongo que no tenemos opción realmente- Nils Vigeland, un veterano miembro del Ejercito Noruego y responsable de la seguridad de la base finiquita la conversación.

-Atención este es el Comandante...Todos los puestos Alerta Roja, repito Alerta Roja, esto no es un simulacro, tomen todas las medidas necesarias-

Poco después la alerta de combate suena por toda la base, lo que provoca que la base se cierre, solo el personal autorizado podra ingresar y que el tráfico aereo civil sea desviado a Reykjavík, mientras Reagan habla con el presidente de Islandia poniendolo al tanto de la situación, York instruye a sus pilotos para efectuar un vuelo de emergencia, y que se les informaría de la situación en el aire. Escasos 10 minutos despues seis jets F-15C, dos aviones P-3 Orion anti submarino y un solitario E-3 de alerta aérea, despegaban del pequeño aeropuerto, tal despliegue no paso desapercibido para los habitantes del pueblo.

-A las 05:30 se detecto movimiento en varias bases aeronavales de la provincia de Murmanks, hora y media despues se capto el despegue de diversas formaciones de aparatos aéreos, una de estas formaciones sobrevolo el Artico y se dirigio hacia Groenlandia donde ha permanecido en un patrón circular por las últimas dos horas, la base de Thule reporta que se trata de 2 Tu-95 y una escolta de 2 Mig-31, las otras dos formaciones sobrevolaron la Isla de Svalbard, una se devolvio cuando la RNoAF intercepto la formación, la otra ha seguido su curso y se dirige hacia nosotros...su trabajo consistira en interceptar, evaluar y disuadirlos de continuar con lo que sea que esten tramando-

-¿Qué hacemos si las intenciones son hostiles señor?- Desde su consola en el E-3, Helena pregunta a York

-Hagan lo que tengan que hacer, eso es todo Sombrilla 5, Base 6 fuera- la respuesta provoco un profundo silencio en todo el personal de la sala de control que escucho las palabras del Coronel y especialmente en los pilotos que volaban en dicha misión.

Esa era la realidad del CDI, una de las asignaciones más importantes y estresantes del UEG, puesto que eran los únicos custodios de una de las zonas maritimas más críticas de la llamada Brecha GIUK.

El término GIUK, es un acrónimo de _Greenland_, _Iceland_ y _United Kingdom_ (Groenlandia, Islandia y Reino Unido). Hace referencia a un amplio sector septentrional del océano Atlántico que tuvo gran importancia estratégica en las dos guerras mundiales y especialmente durante Guerra Fría, por ser zona de contacto entre fuerzas aeronavales y submarinas de la NATO y de la antigua URSS, la GIUK adquirió un papel destacado en la estrategia naval durante los años que duró la Guerra Fría al ser la principal vía de salida de los submarinos soviéticos desde la península de Kola, la vulnerabilidad en caso de guerra total de los convoyes de carga norteamericanos con destino a Europa fue el principal motivo de preocupación para la NATO. Por lo que la estrategia principal pasaba por realizar un bloqueo de las rutas marítimas y aéreas en toda el área de la brecha.

La doctrina soviética heredada al ESBIN, dictaba que para superar el hipotético bloqueo occidental se debería incluir la presencia de submarinos nucleares de ataque y aviones de patrulla marítima y bombarderos de largo alcance como los Tu-95 y Tu-22, y solo en el caso de conseguir una ruptura enviar a sus navíos de superficie a disputar el control de las aguas a cualquier Fuerza de Tareas que se aventurara en el Mar del Norte. Por lo que se desarrollo una doctrina que incluía la defensa pasiva de la Brecha que consistió en una avanzada red de escucha y detección submarina denominada SOSUS para la localización de submarinos mediante hidrófonos, y así contrarrestar el poder de ataque de los submarinos nucleares de la Flota Roja del Atlántico Norte. La defensa activa incluía patrullas aéreas y antisubmarinas por toda la zona. La continua presencia naval norteamericana estaba apoyada por varias bases aeronavales cercanas ubicadas en Noruega y Dinamarca y la casi especialización de la Royal Navy en el área antisubmarina. Todo el sistema tiene en Keflavik uno de sus puntos neurales y por tanto su defensa en caso de hostilidades era una prioridad.

A 300km al Noreste de Islandia

-Glotón 2 a Líder, registro contactos marca 90 velocidad…M1 estarán aquí en menos de 10 minutos - declara uno de los pilotos de Mig-25 Foxbats que forman la escolta del Tu-22 y que se adelanto varias decenas de kilómetros para poder usar su poderoso radar para observar lo que había enfrente de su ruta de vuelo

-Entendido Pavel…Líder Glotón a Barrigón estamos por tener visitas, prepárense para hacer lo suyo- los Foxbats toman posiciones un par ganan cerca de 1km de altura y se retrasan para servir como apoyo, mientras que los 2 restantes se colocan a ambos lados de Barrigón.

En el bombardero la situación es tensa, el Capitán de la nave un Mayor de apellido Belenko observa su altímetro y su indicador de combustible, hay algo que no le agrada de sus ordenes, es más un presentimiento que otra cosa, pero aún así no está cómodo.

-Señor ya casi estamos dentro de nuestra area de operaciones- su navegante le indica que debe prepararse para su siguiente paso

-Boyka, comienza la revisión de los sistemas, en cuanto lleguen los chismosos abre las compuertas- su operador de armas le responde asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras corre los diagnósticos y le da una mirada al copiloto.

-¿Qué crees que esten pensando los jefes al actuar de esta manera?- Belenko se dirige a su copiloto

-Deberias dejar de preocuparte tanto Arkady, en una hora después de que terminemos de mostrarles los músculos regresaremos a casa, relajate y concentrate en volar esta cosa ¿quieres?- las palabres de su copiloto y amigo tranquilizan un poco al veterano piloto

-Es mi trabajo preocuparme- le responde a su copiloto, la sensación de que algo esta mál regresa con intensidad a Belenko

-¡Los veo! Cuento 3 zombies*...¿no se supone que deben ser cinco?- Randall notifica al resto de su formación al distinguir las formas de los intrusos ubicados a unos km de su avión

_-Grandioso perdimos dos- _parada junto al operador responsable de mantener la línea con la patrulla de intercepción, Chase gira su cabeza para observar a los encargados de radar y contra medidas, que trabajan afanosamente para determinar si los contactos faltantes son verdaderos o solo ecos -Atención vuelo Talón, asuman que hay más zombies ocultos- es lo único que puede hacer por los momentos.

-Enterado Sombrilla 5, cambio y fuera-

Dos F-15C pasan la formación de aviones rusos colocandose a ambos costados de la formación, otros dos asumen una postura de cobertura de sus compañeros, mientras que el resto se quedan como reserva y protección del Sentry a unas decenas de Kms de la formación, atentos a la aparición de nuevos contactos. La práctica es nueva hasta cierto punto para Hiro Ishi, un piloto de la JASDF con 4 años de experiencia, en intercambio con la USAF por año y medio, el solia estar destacamentado en Chitose, Hokkaido, la base principal de la region norte de su país, por lo que ocasionalmente salian a realizar labores de interdicción de aeronaves rusas, sin embargo es la primera vez que ve un Backfire o un Foxbat, algo que era normal para los pilotos de Chitose o de Keflavik en los días de la Guerra Fría.

-Talon 2 a Sombrilla, el boomer esta cargado, veo dos AS-4 'Kitchen' (el Código NATO para el Kh-22) en los pilones de las alas- reporta Hiro -Siguen ignorando las llamadas por la radio-

-Entendido…continúen- Chase se muestra preocupada en su experiencia es muy poco común que los bombarderos rusos viajen hasta tales distancias con armamento en sus pilones externos por lo general lo hacen en sus bahía internas, no tarda en notificar a los cuarteles.

A casi 5 mil km de altura la peculiar formación de aeronaves continua avanzando, están tan cerca los unos de los otros que pueden leer los avisos de precaución situados en las carlingas y narices de los aviones y aún mejor son capaces de distinguier las facciones de cada piloto o tripulación. También significa que la menor pérdida de atención puede terminar en un desastre, si se cuenta que la temperatura del agua esta en -5°C y que en el mejor de los casos un helicoptero en SAR que sobrevuele la costa islandesa se encuentra a al menos a media hora de camino, se entendera por que nadie quiere darse un chapuzón en estos momentos.

Belenko observa por unos momentos como los jets americanos intercambian nuevamente sus posiciones enfrente de ellos y decide que ya tuvo suficiente.

-Bien hora de la siguiente fase, Boyka-

-Abriendo la compuerta interna Capitán-

-Ojala tengan una buena vista- el sarcasmo del navegador provoca unas cuantas sonrisas

Jack se encuentra con Talon 5, el Teniente 1ero. Josh Roberts, en apenas su primer despliegue de su carrera, haciendo la cobertura de Izzy y Hiro, localizarón al par de contactos que hacian faltan y se mantienen a unos 10km de ellos, escucha como sus dos compañeros se atropellan al hablar cuando reportan que el bombardero ha abierto sus compuertas e identifican 4 misiles más en sus bahías internas.

-AS-15 Kent-C- Izzy consulta mentalmente su guía de reconocimiento de perfiles de vehículos y armas -¿Qué hacemos Talon 1?-

En el bombardero, el copiloto Capitán Maksim Volkov observa a su amigo mantener el rumbo sin importar que los cazas del UEG lo sigan bombardeando con solicitudes para que se comunique con ellos y declare sus intenciones. Hubiera deseado que las cosas fueran diferentes, como él, Belenko tiene una familia a la que seguramente desea volver a ver, es una lástima que su tripulación se encuentre entre la espada y la pared, las ordenes especiales que recibieron de un miembro del Alto Mando de la Fuerza Aérea eran claras, realizar su misión sin importar que.

-Ya tengo la solución de tiro- reporta Boyka

-¿Cuanto tiempo?- pregunta ansioso Volkov

-Tres minutos-

-De acuerdo avisame cuando estes claro-

-Si señor-

-Max ¿que significa esto?- Belenko observa como su tripulación comienza los preparativos para el lanzamiento de sus armas, no recibe respuesta -¡Maldición contestenme!, Boyka deten los preparativos no tenemos autorización...- antes de que se quite el cinturón de seguridad, el click de un arma lo congela y obliga a sentarse al observar a su amigo apuntandolo con una pistola

-Boyka continua con los preparativos- Volkov cambia a una frecuencia nave a nave restringida -Barrigón a Gloton 4...procede-

-¿Qué demonios piensan hacer? ¿Van a lanzar los misiles? ¡Están locos o que!- Belenko esta completamente desesperado no entiende nada de lo que esta pasando y su antigua tripulación no piensa en responderle -Podemos iniciar una guerra si actuamos, ¡Por Dios Maksim tenemos armas nucleares a bordo!- sigue siendo ignorado

-¡Les digo que no estoy loco Base 6! ¡Uno de ellos le esta apuntando con un arma a su piloto!...¡No!...no se lo que se esten diciendo pero los pilotos de los Foxbat parecen igual de sorprendidos- Hiro discute directamente con la base, que en respuesta ordena que los dos F-18 Canadienses en alerta de vuelo despeguen para apoyar a sus compañeros.

Gloton 4 uno de los Foxbat de cobertura enciende sus radares de tiro y pronto centra a los F-15C que les hacen sombra, hace oidos sordos a los gritos de lider de sección para que se detenga y después de centrar a ambos, dispara 2 misiles infrarrojos y 1 guiado por radar ante los poco menos que incredulos pilotos americanos, que prontamente inician maniobras evasivas, pero uno de ellos Talon 5 si bien escapa del misil calorífico no evita al semiguiado y termina despedazado por este mientras que Talon 1 realiza una desesperada picada para sacudirse el misil que lo ha centrado.

-¡Repito Talon 5 ha caido, repito hay fuego hostil!- es el reporte que llega al centro de mando de Keflavik, ante la sorpresa y exasperación de todos los presentes.

Gloton 4 no pierde su tiempo trata de localizar al E-3 y dispararle su último misil semiguiado, para cuando logra centrarlo y disparar, 2 misiles BVR lanzados por uno de los Eagles que escoltan a este lo derriban, a partir de ahí se formo una pelea de perros que los rusos sabian perdida y aún así no tenian más opción que pelearla.

-¡Aquí viene!- es lo único que grita el piloto antes de intenar realizar un viraje descendente brusco a la derecha, al tiempo que su copiloto activa las EMC del pesado avión en un esfuerzo desesperado para sobrevivir.

-Vamos Sharkey, no quiero terminar así- es la súplica dirgida al piloto de la nave, que la pelirroja murmura al colocarse su cinturon de seguridad. Por los relatos de Ethan Kramer, conoce como es caer hasta tu muerte atrapado en un avión y ahora esta convencida de que no es en absoluto algo de lo cual alguien pueda hacer una broma.

-Atención vuelo Talon, tienen autorización plena para enfrentar y destruir a todos los contactos- es lo último que logra decir antes de que todo el avión se sacuda por un fuerte estremecimiento y los pilotos pierdan comunicación.

El Foxbat a diferencia del Eagle, habia sido concebido para ser un interceptor de bombarderos B-52, con un gran alcance y gran velocidad, su misión era ir al encuentro de estas formaciones acelerar hasta el máximo que su diseño le permitia (Mach 3.2) disparar sus misiles, derribar a sus blancos y escapar, jamas fue concebido como un aparato para disputar la supremacia aerea, ni siquiera tenian un cañon interno, y si bien sus pilotos habian adaptado técnicas y tácticas para sacar provecho de las bondades de su avión, en un combate cercano donde no podian explotar su velocidad y con un radio de giro que se mide en Kilometros y no en cientos de metros como el de sus oponentes, lo único que podían hacer era ganar tiempo para que él Backfire diera vuelta y se alejara, pero la tripulación del bombardero tenia sus propios planes.

-¡Listo!- declara Boyka

Volkov teclea rapidamente una secuencia de códigos sin dejar de apuntar a Belenko, codigos que él reconoce son los necesarios para el lanzamiento de los misiles de la bahía interna, códigos que de acuerdo a los procedimientos, solo serían transmitidos por lineas seguras no escritos en una hoja de papel.

Instantes después los Kh-22 salen de los pilones, esta versión esta diseñada para buscar las antenas de radar e inutilizarlas merced de su gran cabeza exolosiva.

-¡Dispararón!- son las palabras de Randall que distraida por unos momentos no nota que un Foxbat se coloca de tras de ella -Atención Sombrilla el Boomer es hostil soli...- la alerta de peligro aereo resuena en su cabina, instantes después una bola de fuego es visible detras de su avión.

-¡Gracias Hiro!-

-No te descuides Izzy estos tipos hablan en serio-

Durante el combate siguiente ambos bandos intercambian bajas, mientras que dentro del bombardero las cosas se acercan a su resolución.

-Objetivo localizado-

-Dispara aho...-el dolor causado por una llave de tuercas que estaba debajo del asiento de Belenko y que este sustrajo mientras todos los demás estaban ocupados ganando distancia para lanzar las armas obliga a Volkov a momentaneamente soltar la pistola, al mismo tiempo que Belenko se le lanza encima.

Jack logro deshacerse del misil y ahora se remonta para ayudar a sus compañeros, dispara con su cañón a un Foxbat que trataba de desprenderse de uno de sus perseguidores, lo daña primero y después lo remata con un misil, comienza a buscar al último de los Foxbat, hasta el momento el encuentro v favor del UEG, es entonces que divisa al Tu-22M y lo ve disparar dos misiles, sin perder más tiempo se prepara para derribarlo.

En el interior del Backfire dos disparon terminan con la resistencia de Volkov dejando a Belenko con la pistola, aunque su triunfo es efimero al notar como los Kh-555 salen de la bahía, sin perder más tiempos llega hasta su asiento y lanza al pesado bombardero en picada para evitar que puedan lanzar los restantes.

-Es inutil capitan ya cumplimos con nuestra misión...- su copiloto agoniza pero aún tiene fuerzas para hablar

-¿Cuál maldita sea era Volkov, iniciar una guerra?-

-Asegurar que nuestras familias se encuentren a salvo-

-¿A salvo Boyka?...cuando esto se sepa a quienes creen que el GRU y el FSB interrogaran primero, diganme, nuestras familias serán las primeras en sufrir- Sus hombres no contestan por algunos momentos

-Ojala pudieras saber la verdad Arkady, así podrías entendernos- es el lamento de su viejo amigo, antes de que diga algo mas, el Backfire explota en pedazos cortesia de los misiles lanzados por Archer.

Que ahora esta en la mira del último Foxbat que le lanza su último misil infrarrojo, que explota ocasionandole daños a su jet y dejandolo como una presa fácil, hasta que su compañera Izzy se llega en su auxilio y enzarsa en una lucha salvaje que termina con el último aparato enemigo derribado.

Mientras eso sucedia los F-18 de apoyo son dirigidos por el E-3 que consiguio mantenerse en el aire a pesar de los daños sufridos por la cabeza de proximidad del misil, a interceptar los misiles disparados, uno de los Kh-22 sería destruido pero otro impacta en la estación de radar de Husavik matando a 11 de sus 35 operadores, uno de los Kh-555 tiene un mal funcionamiento y cae al mar cerca del islote de Grímsey, mientras que el restante es destruido por un F-18 cuando sobre volaba la provincia de Skagafjarðarsýsla sin causar más daños y sin haber armado su cabeza explosiva, el saldo del incidente de Jan Mayen como se le conocería poco después, sería de un total de 8 aparatos derribados y 22 personas muertas ninguno de los pilotos que lograron eyectarse fueron recuperados a tiempo de que presentaran cuadros severos de hipotermia y morirían poco después en los hospitales de la isla.

Cuando la noticia llego Washington y Moscú, intercambiaron aireados reclamos, protestas e incluso insultos por teléfono, se llamo a los embajadores de varios países y las bolsas de valores en todo el mundo sufrieron caídas fuertísimas por los siguientes días, la gente de todo el mundo comenzó a temer lo peor y razón no les faltaba, pero cuando un reporte de la BBC confirmo que uno de los misiles poseía una ojiva nuclear, el pánico alcanzo niveles nunca vistos en tiempos modernos.

* * *

><p>Embajada de Canadá en Varsovia, Polonia<p>

Se abrió paso entre las personas que pasaban por el pequeño estacionamiento y se dirigió a la entrada más cercana al edificio, al ingresar reconoció a Stan y Lucas los encargados de controlar el acceso al interior del recinto el día de hoy, lucían más demacrados de lo normal producto seguramente de las cada vez más cortas noches de sueño que todos los miembros de la delegación diplomática tenían.

-Hola Marzanna- la saluda Luca al tiempo que ella le entrega su back pack y pasa por el detector de metales ubicado en la recepción

-Hola Luke ¿Noche difícil?-

-No tienes idea estamos trabajando a contra reloj para evitar que…-

-Que se presenten imprevistos en la corriente eléctrica- Stan corta a su compañero para evitar revelar más de lo necesario.

-Entiendo…buena suerte chicos- toma sus pertenencias y se despide de los guardias.

Mientras recorre los pasillos de la embajada nota como todo el personal está en un estado de ansiedad evidente, caminan de un lado a otro, atienden sistemáticamente a todas las personas que acuden al recinto para realizar trámites, casi no tienen tiempo para saludarla, de alguna manera saben que el tiempo apremia y deben de estar listos para cualquier eventualidad.

Marzanna solo camina saludando brevemente a quien se encuentre a su paso, algunos le dedican un gesto o unas palabras, el resto está demasiado enfocado en su propio trabajo para notar a una de las tantas visitantes regulares del edificio, desde hace unos meses a partir de que conoció a Emil Lang en el foro de la universidad, Marzanna Podolswki no solo gano acceso a uno de los equipos de trabajo del científico que actualmente realiza una estancia académica en el país, gradualmente se ha ido acercando a su círculo interno, el cual incluye al embajador del Canadá en Polonia y a su familia.

Los LaBelle son una familia común y corriente en su opinión, un padre que trabaja en un puesto donde la cantidad de estrés que se maneja es alto, una esposa cuya principal actividad es apoyar las tareas de su esposo y una hija casi adolescente cuyo mundo gira alrededor de la última sensación de la música pop, la última cara bonita de Hollywood o los chismes más jugosos de su escuela, en honor a la verdad su vida se parece a la de tantas familias que si no fuera por las conexiones que por circunstancias de la vida los rodean, no serian el objeto de una considerable operación de espionaje por parte del ESBIN.

-¡Anna te encontré!- siente como una pequeña figura rodea su cintura por la espalda -¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- gira su cabeza y encuentra a Annie LaBelle la hija del embajador, portando su uniforme de escuela y estrechándola en sus pequeños y delgados brazos.

-Lo siento pequeña, pero yo también tengo poco de haber salido del laboratorio- se defiende la chica mientras pasa su mano por el rostro de la chiquilla de apenas 13 años.

-Ese mi tío Emil, sabe que no debe retenerte más tiempo del necesario porque después casi no tienes tiempo de venir a jugar conmigo- hace un puchero al tiempo que se oye otra voz corrigiendo a la pequeña

-Annabelle…¿Qué te he dicho sobre criticar a tus mayores?, ¿Qué crees que pensara Marzanna al escucharte hablar así?- la chica hace un esfuerzo por no reír ante la escena, le recuerda mucho a como su madre solía corregirla cuando era pequeña…y como invariablemente su padre salía en su defensa.

-Tranquila cariño, Annie no está diciendo mentiras ¿o sí "menta"?- la niña corre y se sitúa junto a su padre con una sonrisa mientras que la señora LaBelle menea en desaprobación su cabeza.

-¿Estas lista y con hambre Marzanna?-

-¡Clint!-

-Si lo estoy señor- contesta con una sonrisa

-Vamos en ese caso- Los LaBelle avanzan tomados de las manos con su hija y caminan hacia la salida de la embajada para tomar rumbo hacia un pequeño restaurante ubicado a escasa calles de ahí, por lo que no es necesario tomar el auto asignado a ellos. De acuerdo a su pantalla, Marzanna Podolwsky era una joven huérfana cuyo único pariente vivo era una tía abuela afectada por el Alzheimer en una pequeña clínica en el interior de Polonia, por lo que a raíz de su trabajo como asistente de Emil Lang, la familia la había adoptado como un miembro más de la suya.

Los LaBelle hablan sobre lo que han hecho durante todo el día, interrumpiéndose mutuamente, riéndose de las ocurrencias de los otros, cualquiera los tomaría como una familia normal, hasta que delante de ellos pasa un pequeño convoy de vehículos militares y todos los transeúntes se detienen a observar a los soldados en dichos vehículos, para la mayoría es un recordatorio de los tiempos que se viven, pero para Clinton LaBelle se trata de la manifestación física de un reloj que se acerca a las horas más críticas.

Para Marzanna el cambio de humor del embajador es perceptible aún después de ordenar su platillo favorito y bromear con su esposa e hija mientras esperan la comida en su mesa ubicada debajo de una de las pantallas de LCD empotradas en la pared del lugar, el hombre no deja de mostrarse preocupado, no era para menos, puesto que era uno de los miembros de un selecto grupo de funcionarios del UEG que buscaban concertar una reunión del más alto nivel con sus pares del ESBIN.

El ataque en Tokio y el incidente de Islandia habían hecho descender las relaciones y los contactos diplomáticos entre ambos bloques a mínimos históricos, lo que había iniciado la movilización de las fuerzas militares de sus respectivos miembros, con un lenguaje cada vez más intenso solo se necesitaría de un último incidente para que todo saltara por los aires.

-¿Qué sucede Anna, no te gusto?- la niña la sorprende de nuevo distraída

-¡Oh! Disculpa pequeña, estaba pensando en el trabajo que tengo pendiente y muchos reportes que hacer- no era del todo una mentira, debía enviar reportes de sus progresos a Moscú antes de que cualquier eventualidad ocurriera

-Trabajo, trabajo, todo lo que escucho es trabajo aquí, allá y…sería bueno que descansaras por unos días, hablaré con mi tío y le diré que…-

-Annie- su madre se escuchaba enojada

-Lo siento mamá-

-Ella tiene razón y lo sabes amor…- ahora es el embajador quien se integra a la charla -…no puede explotar a sus ayudantes en especial si son voluntarios…- la mirada que le dio su esposa no presagiaba nada bueno pero el hombre siguió, hasta que el noticiario que se transmitía a esa hora paso una nota.

-"La Primera Ministra Rusa Groskhova…- aquello capto la atención de la joven, su madre había viajado a Beijing como muestra de apoyo a su aliado en su demanda de esclarecer el atentado de Tokio.

-"Insistiremos en nuestra demanda, hasta obtener nuestra respuesta…"- se veía agotada, más delgada de lo normal, lo que hizo que la chica se preocupara por ella y peor aún la extrañara, fue ahí que cayó en cuenta, que su caso no era el único, algo como lo que ella sentía probablemente era común en todas las personas en el restaurante.

-Clinton no subas los codos a la mesa- su esposa reprende al embajador que como Marzanna está pendiente de la nota

-Lo siento mi amor-

Siente un pequeño tirón en uno de sus brazos y observa a Annie mirarla con sus grandes ojos negros -¿Anna, crees que habrá guerra?-

-Yo…bueno…espero que no…- la pregunta la tomo por sorpresa pero antes de que pudiera contestarle fue la madre de la niña quien le respondió.

-Annie no te preocupes, sin importar nada no dejaremos que nadie te haga daño mi amor- la voz tranquila y llena de amor de la mujer tranquilizo a la pequeña y le caló hondo a la joven que los acompañaba.

Su trabajo era obtener cualquier información pertinente a los proyectos a los que Lang había tenido acceso mientras trabajo con el UEG, esa parte de su misión ya había obtenido cierto éxito, apenas hace unos días había enviado los esquemas preliminares de uno de los prototipos del reactor de poder que propulsaban al Macross, archivos con análisis de pruebas de medición de potencia de Punta de Alfiler y notas digitalizadas del trabajo del Dr., todo había supuesto una enorme sorpresa para los servicios de inteligencia y la rama científica del ESBIN que por primera vez tenía una idea de que era a lo que se enfrentaban.

Las felicitaciones que había recibido de parte de sus superiores a través de su compañero Zor, la hicieron hincharse de orgullo y satisfacción. Pero al ver a los LaBelle, se da cuenta que todo tiene un costo y su éxito ha sido a base de engañar a personas que han confiado en ella y le han abierto las puertas de su hogar. Esa realización solo ha conseguido que la joven comience a tener dudas sobre la naturaleza de su misión.

Base Aérea Combinada de Yelizovo, Petropavlovsk-Kamchatskiy, Provincia de Kamchatka, Rusia.

-¡Suficiente!- un golpe seco a la mesa acompaña al grito que proferido por el hombre sentado a la cabeza de la misma -¡Coronel Tesla!- su asistente se cuadra y se coloca a su lado

-¿Señor?-

-Remueva a este…sujeto de la reunión- dice señalando a un oficial de la Armada de cabello azul

-¡No puede hacerme esto! ¡¿Qué no se da cuenta de quién soy?- declara el ofendido, pero antes de que continúe Tesla llama a los guardias que esperan afuera de la sala y les instruye para que retiren al escandaloso _-ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASÍ-_ promete para sus adentros Khyron Krhaserva al recorrer con la mirada a todos los asistentes a la reunión, algunos hacen un mejor trabajo disimulando su satisfacción o alegría al verlo salir de una manera tan poco digna.

La puerta se cierra en sus narices, es custodiada por dos Infantes de Marina quienes lo miran con ojos poco menos que amigables, no que le sorprenda o le importe, seguro que saben que el mato a algunos de sus colegas suyos en un ejercicio años atrás, sabiendo que no lograra nada decide retirarse, ya lo pondrán al tanto.

-Bien…continuemos…- el visitante instruye a su asistente que continúe girando las asignaciones correspondientes a todos los oficiales presentes en la reunión pero observa de reojo al hombre que comparte con él la cabecera de la mesa y de la reunión.

Su asistente muestra en un mapa digital los números totales de efectivos en el Distrito Militar del Lejano Este, el comando general que estará a cargo de la Operación Urano, el plan de batalla para la Península Coreana y el Teatro del Pacifico, un componente de una operación más ambiciosa, el Plan Gaia, con el cual el ESBIN espera oponerse y finalmente derrotar a las fuerzas militares del UEG, en un futuro conflicto, uno que todas las indicaciones muestran que será dentro de muy poco.

-Esa será su responsabilidad primordial Contraalmirante Firsov…la defensa efectiva de las Islas Kuriles nos permitirá de disponer de un mayor tiempo para la dispersión de nuestras fuerzas submarinas estratégicas y que estas puedan llegan a sus posiciones designadas en el Ártico-

El responsable de las fuerzas de infantería navales del Pacifico solo asiente silentemente no necesita que le recuerden de la importancia de su misión, a diferencia de los demás el creció en Kamchatka y conoce estas tierras mejor que nadie-

-Ahora el papel de la Aviación Naval…esa es usted Contralmirante Laplamovich- se dirige a la única mujer sentada en la mesa y súbitamente los ojos se clavan en ella cuando se levanta y se dirige al frente de la mesa para comenzar su presentación.

-Almirante, General-

-Cuando guste Contralmirante- Mikhail Bretaai le da una mirada serena mientras autoriza a su subordinada el comenzar con su exposición, sin darse cuenta que ha revelado más de lo que le gustaría a su invitado, enviado de Moscú para entregar en persona los detalles finales del plan de operaciones y hacer una rápida evaluación del estado de las fuerzas rusas en dicha región.

Mientras Azonia no pierde en explicar cómo los 6 regimientos de bombarderos de largo alcance bajo su mando participaran en la operación, para nadie escapa que se trata de la oficial de más confianza del Almirante Bretaai, Comandante del Distrito y como tal el responsable del éxito o fracaso de Urano.

-En este punto nos centraremos en las formaciones de la USN y en cualquier convoy que se encuentre en el alcance de nuestras aeronaves…-

-¿Qué hay del Macross, Contraalmirante? ¿Podemos eliminarlo tras una serie de ataques al comienzo de la operación?-

-Eso sería una estupidez…señor- las palabras causan unos leves murmullos que ella misma se encarga de acallar -Por principio de cuentas, el complemento de cazas del Mc1, está calculado en al menos un centenar…luego están los escoltas del buque, 7 de ellos, todos son una versión de los destructores Arleigh Burke, naves anti aéreas dedicadas sin contar al Deadalus del cual tampoco poseemos una imagen clara de sus capacidades reales…atacarlos a ciegas será solo un desperdicio de recursos y vidas que necesitaremos para asegurar el éxito de nuestros objetivos-

-Pero dicho éxito depende de que eliminemos a los GB del UEG en el mar y si es posible lo más lejos de nuestras zonas de seguridad-

-Cierto General pero ¿porqué ir hasta ellos cuando podemos hacerlos venir hasta nosotros?- la pregunta quedo en el aire por unos momentos antes de que ella misma la contestara

-Por lo que propongo la siguiente modificación al plan de batalla…los regimientos de bombarderos deben apoyar los ataques a las distintas bases del UEG en la región, degradar las capacidades de las Fuerzas Aéreas enemigas debe ser nuestro principal objetivo, al quitarles las bases donde puedan repostar y rearmarse, los cazas enemigos deberán permanecer un mayor tiempo en el aire, sus tripulaciones sufrirán un mayor desgaste al viajar de bases afuera de la zona roja y los elementos de servicio, lucharan aun más para tenerlos en el aire, una vez que logremos la supresión de las bases, procederemos contra los grupos de superficie…aunque no dejaremos pasar a algún blanco de oportunidad…o si algún grupo se acerca demasiado a nuestro perímetro de seguridad en Corea o el Mar de Ojotsk –

-¿Por qué el cambio Contralmirante?- Nikolai Voshenko, había viajado más de 6000km hasta Yelizovo para realizar esta reunión con los principales oficiales rusos que tendrán a su cargo las operaciones en el Pacífico, hasta el momento y a pesar del incidente con Khyron todo marcha a la perfección. No que eso le sorprenda después de todo el Almirante Bretaai se ha caracterizado por exigir la máxima preparación y eficiencia a los hombres y mujeres a su cargo.

-Es simple General Voshenko, al privarles de sus bases en Japón, Corea e incluso en Alaska y las Aleutianas, las fuerzas navales del UEG no poseerán la cobertura aérea que implicaría el estar cerca de estas, haciéndolas depender de sus propios recursos, recursos que gracias a las grandes distancias existentes que deberán de recorrer los convoyes de suministros, los barcos asignados al reabastecimiento de los GB…-

-Se consumirían rápidamente en una campaña prolongada, dejándolos vulnerables a ataques combinados por nuestras fuerzas submarinas, aéreas y navales…- Bretaai termina la idea.

-En efecto señor-

Todos en la mesa intercambian opiniones y murmuran por lo bajo, pero al final de la reunión la modificación propuesta por Azonia se aprobara sin objeciones, ahora ella deberá coordinarse con sus pares de las Fuerzas Aéreas China y Rusa para elaborar una lista preliminar de blancos a atacar en caso de iniciar hostilidades en contra del UEG.

La reunión termina un par de horas después con todos los oficiales abandonando la sala de juntas y dejando solos a Breetai y Voshenko.

-Creo que la reunión ha sido productiva General…- Bretaai sirve dos tazas de té y le ofrece una al enviado de Moscú. Voshenko solo asiente mientras acepta la taza -¿Dígame General, cree que tengamos que recurrir a dichas medidas?-

Nominalmente como un Almirante de cuatro estrellas, Bretaai posee un rango superior al del oficial visitante, pero dado que el Teniente General trabaja directamente bajo el mando de la Presidencia Rusa, además de ser el jefe del GRU, colocan a Voshenko un escalón más arriba en la cadena alimenticia.

-Nuestro trabajo es prepararnos para la guerra Almirante, así para cuando esta llegue estaremos listos para luchar y conseguir la victoria de forma rápida…- su respuesta de libro de texto, le indica al marino que si el oficial tiene dudas no será con él con quien las ventile.

-Entiendo señor…eso deja el asunto de las Operaciones Serpiente y Aurora en la mesa-

-¿Qué con eso Bretaai?-

-Es una gran estupidez…nos arriesgamos aún escenario como lo que sucedió en Corea semanas atrás, en especial desde que los Surcoreanos y Japoneses estarán en el alerta-

-Lo sé Almirante, pero el General Dolza ha convencido a la mayoría del gabinete para ejecutarla, así que lo único que podemos hacer es planificarla a conciencia para obtener el mayor éxito posible de la misma.

-Supongo que tiene razón…entonces vino a pulir los detalles-

-Si ese es mi objetivo secundario-

Sin perder más tiempo los dos hombres intercambian notas y observaciones, para la planificación de dichas operaciones. Serpiente y Aurora son misiones de alto secreto que involucra la infiltración de comandos del ESBIN en Corea del Sur, Japón y Alaska para eliminar objetivos de alto valor del UEG.

Poco después y a pesar de las protestas de Bretaai, Voshenko se dispone a abordar un avión que lo regresará a Moscú, no sin antes platicar con el marino camino a la pista de aterrizaje.

-¿Cree que el Capitán Krasherva dará problemas?-

-Por supuesto, por eso lo asigne como escolta de nuestros submarinos balísticos en el Pacifico del Norte, entre más lejos este de nosotros menos probabilidades de que él joda las cosas-

-Eso espero Almirante, pero de todas maneras…- se detiene antes de subir la escalinata del avión.

-Lo mantendré vigilado…-

-Una cosa más Almirante-

-¿Señor?-

-Cualquiera que sea su relación con la Contraalmirante Laplamovich…- Bretaai se queda por unos momentos gélido ante las palabras, nadie sabía de que ellos se habían vuelto amantes al regreso de esta de su misión en China -…sea mucho más cuidadoso de ahora en adelante, puede haber grupos que traten de influenciar sus acciones a través de ella o usándola a ella- sin más Voshenko sube al avión dejando a un hombre con dudas.

* * *

><p>Anchorage, Alaska, E.U.A.<p>

Lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, si había algo de lo que se arrepentía al contemplar su ingreso en la Marina, era definitivamente el "Sol de Media Noche" propio de los lugares cercanos al círculo polar ártico y que hacía que el sol brillara durante las 24hrs del día por casi 6 meses, pero no podía hacer mucho, la parada se había programado desde hace mucho, y tenía la ventaja de que su camarote no poseía un ojo de buey que filtrara la luz del sol.

A pesar de eso era bueno estar cerca de casa, así todavía le faltasen algunos miles de Kms que recorrer ya era menos, por lo que Rick Hunter salió de su camarote y se dirigió por la intricada hilera de pasillos que conforman la nave hasta dar con su objetivo, el camarote C-5, por lo que decide tocar la puerta.

-¿Roy, estas ahí viejo?- no obtiene respuesta -Vamos no te hagas al gracioso no tuviste patrulla el día de hoy, así que abre-

-Hazlo- es la voz terminante de su novia mientras parada con los brazos cruzados en el umbral que separa el pequeño dormitorio de la sala estudio del mismo

A regañadientes Roy Fockker se aproxima a la puerta, maldito el momento en que Dios hizo a los hermanos menores, solo causan desgracias para los hermanos mayores, pregúntenle a Caín o a tantos otros, mira a su novia con la cara de perrito hambriento y abandonado, pero solo consigue un ademán que le indica que debe apurarse. Por lo que suspirando abre la puerta y saluda -Hola Rick, ¿qué se te ofrece?- el tono de Roy obviamente sonaba a decepción.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- habla con temor su hermano

-En lo absoluto pasa Rick- escucha la voz de Claudia quien sale del dormitorio y termina de abrocharse su chaqueta -¿qué sucede?- la mujer se acerca a su novio y lo toma de la cintura

-Lo siento chicos- pero Roy menea su mano haciéndole ver que no era nada -…en ese caso no les interesaría venir conmigo a la ciudad en cuando atraquemos, ya saben podríamos salir a cenar y recorrer un poco la misma-

-Discúlpame Rick, pero yo no bajare hoy, mañana recibiré al equipo de televisión que hará unas notas sobre la visita de la nave, así que debo acostarme temprano y el Comandante- señala a Roy -está atrasado con sus reportes… ¿le preguntaste a Vince o a Jean?…-

-No pueden…-

-¿Y Minmei?- Roy pregunta y enseguida nota como Rick se pone a la defensiva -Ya veo, aún no han resuelto sobre lo que paso en Tokio-

-Hemos hablado pero…bueno olvídenlo, como sea disculpen las molestias- se retira del lugar dejándolos con la duda

-Creí que a estas alturas ya habrían resuelto ese tema, pero creo que me equivoque…- Roy siente un beso en la mejilla y encuentra a Claudia mirándolo fijamente -¿En serio tienes que irte?-

-Tengo que darme un baño- contesta resignada

-Lo puedes hacer aquí-

-No traje otra ropa-

-Yo no tengo problemas con eso- responde con tono pícaro

-Seguro que no- le devuelve la sonrisa –no insista comandante, hoy no me quedare a dormir aquí pero…- le rodea con sus brazos el cuello

-¿Pero?- él la rodea la cintura

-Puedes pedir que envíen la cena al camarote…y mientras la traen regresamos a lo que estábamos haciendo antes- le da un beso breve en los labios y regresa al dormitorio

-Hecho, Grant- contesta mientras se dirige al teléfono empotrado de su camarote y observa a Claudia guiñarle un ojo antes de ingresar al pequeño dormitorio

-"Ustedes son lo mejor que nuestros países tienen que ofrecer, son producto de tanto de los deseos de superación, competitividad y cooperación, del ingenio de las naciones que conforman el UEG, así como de nuestra historia común…son nuestros cruzados y como tales su misión será la de defender al UEG, sus instituciones y ciudadano de cualquiera que las amenace, como lo hemos hecho en el pasado, lo hacemos ahora y lo haremos en el futuro sin lugar a dudas…"- Las imágenes que se proyectaban en la pantalla del pequeño restaurante ubicado en la zona céntrica de Anchorage, tenían a todos pendientes de la nota informativa, se trataba de un extracto del discurso del Comandante en Jefe Supremo del Comando de Europa Central del UEG, Anatole Leonard, ante los recién graduados cadetes y reclutas de la Academia Unificada de Defensa establecida en Mons, Bélgica, que hoy había graduado a su primera clase de 350 alumnos.

Todos estaban pendientes de las palabras que el hombre gordo y calvo con acento francés, pronunciaba ante la multitud, lo cierto es que la última parte de su discurso sonaba ominosa, considerando que prácticamente toda Europa y Asia estaban alistando sus fuerzas militares, pero para la mujer sentada en una de las mesas del lugar era suficiente, en especial cuando alguno comenzaron a vitorear al hombre en las pantallas y a fanfarronear sobre enlistarse.

_-Estúpidos como si supieran el verdadero costo de una guerra, bravucones eso es lo que son, no tienen idea de lo que se trata una batalla…- _Sale apenas conteniendo su ira y su deseo de compartirles un poco de su sabiduría a esos sujetos.

Avanza unos pasos y se ajusta la gabardina el viento está empezando a soplar con intensidad y eso provoca que el frío sea más fuerte.

-¡Vamos pequeño…reacciona!- escucha una voz conocida que sale de un callejón y contra todos sus instintos decide investigar.

Rick se encontraba en el callejón y tenía una cosita peludita en brazos, lo frotaba parecía intentar de darle calor

-¿Teniente… ocurre algo?-

Rick se voltea y mira asombrado a la mujer que lo observa con algo de preocupación

-Comandante Ríber… ¡oh! bueno me conseguí este cachorrito y creo que no respira-

Lisa se acerca y mira un pequeño cachorrito de color gris nota que esta respirando pesadamente... no hace prácticamente ningún sonido... ella automáticamente se quita la bufanda y comienza a arropar con ella al cachorro... rozando de esta forma las manos del piloto

-Lo mejor es que lo llevemos a una veterinaria tal vez allí le puedan dar un poco de calor

Rick asiente con la cabeza y le pasa el cachorrito a Lisa... mientras sale del callejón para parar un taxi, mientras que está comenzando a nevar y el animalito en las manos de Lisa esta temblando de frio. Rick le hace señas y abordan el taxi que está detenido frente a ella...

-Llévenos a cualquier clínica veterinaria que este de guardia-

Mientras Rick discute con el chofer Lisa toma al cachorro y lo acerca a su cuerpo como si fuera un bebe cubriéndolo dentro de su gabardina, comienza a acariciar sus patitas y darle un poco de calor...esta bastante sucio pero aun así puede ver que es un cachorro maltes de un mes de edad a lo mucho.

-¿Dios que clase de degenerado abandona a un animalito en un lugar como este?-

-Solo un bastardo sin corazón-

Rick mira a Lisa y puede ver la ternura y preocupación en sus ojos, está impresionado por la franqueza con la que puede hablar con ella y lo cómodo que se siente a su lado en esta ocasión.

-Ya llegamos, son $20-

Lisa desciende del vehículo mientras Rick paga la tarifa, esta corre con los tacones puestos, no quiere exponer mas a la criaturita al frio, entra por la puerta que dice emergencia... rezando silenciosamente que alguien pueda ayudar al pequeño que lleva en brazos.

_-Han pasado 45 minutos desde que trajimos al cachorro a la emergencia_- piensa Lisa mientras mira su reloj _-¿cómo le estará yendo? ¿Aun estará vivo?-_

No puede evitar soltar un suspiro, se encuentra recostada a una pared con los brazos cruzados, frente a ella esta Hunter sentado con las piernas separadas y los codos sobre los muslos, cada 5 minutos se levanta da una vuelta se jala el cabello y se vuelve a sentar, en realidad es bastante predecible…5, 4, 3, 2, 1 y ve como Rick se levanta de la silla y comienza a caminar, tal vez solo debería hablar con él para relajarlo un poco...

_-¿Pero qué puedo decirle?- _ Se pregunta la mujer recordando lo mal que salieron las cosas aquellas vez en Japón cuando Hunter fue su chaperón durante una recepción oficial. Gracias a Dios no tiene que decir nada, él es quien comienza hablar, aunque no está segura si es con ella o con el mismo...

-Una vez tuve un perro, cuando era pequeño vivíamos en una granja; y como todos buenos granjeros teníamos uno... era un pastor alemán, no precisamente un perro de campo... pero mi padre solía decir que a perro regalado no se le miraba el colmillo, esto casi seguro que el dicho no es así, pero nunca me atreví a corregirlo- Rick se voltea y se sienta volviendo a ver a Lisa a los ojos...

-Ese perro era mi mejor amigo, algunas veces pienso que era mi único amigo, además de Roy claro, jugábamos a la pelota juntos, nos bañábamos juntos...Dios creo que hasta comíamos del mismo plato...- Lisa no pudo evitar el reírse cuando escucho semejante comentario.

-¿Y qué paso con él?

-Mama murió, eso fue lo que paso... tuvimos que dejar la granja, vivíamos en la carretera, de un sitio a otro con nuestro circo del aire y luego con la fumigación de las cosechas... Pop, mi padre, dijo que la vida en la carretera no era buena para un perro, así que lo dimos en adopción... en aquel tiempo me dolió como el demonio... ahora miro atrás y sé que hicimos lo correcto... me gusta pensar que aun está vivo en alguna parte o que por lo menos fue feliz hasta el fin de sus días... descansando en el porche de una casa de campo o persiguiendo autos- Lisa no pudo evitar mirar al piloto cabeza dura y boca floja con ternura.

-Es un bonito pensamiento...-

Después de unos minutos Rick y temiendo que el silencio se apoderara de la situación pregunto -¿Y usted nunca tuvo una mascota Comandante?

-Llámame Lisa, Dios sabe que no estamos en servicio-

-Entonces Lisa, ¿tuviste una mascota cuando eras pequeña?-

-Tenía un caballo-

-Wow-

-No me mires así, no era una niña rica o mimada... Crecí en una finca... había perros pero no eran míos, estaban por motivos de trabajo o de seguridad... en verdad no me dejaban acercarme a ellos... cuando tenía 5 años mi papa me compro un pony- Este fue el turno de Rick para reír

-Gracias a Dios que no estabas mimada...

Lisa le lanzo una mirada matadora que hizo callar al piloto

-Está bien, está bien y dime que paso con tu caballo...

-Rouge, ese era su nombre, solíamos tomar clases de equitación a diario. Un día cuando tenía 9 años fui a saltar un obstáculo y calcule mal la distancia, sé que fue mi culpa, Rouge se lesiono las piernas y el Almirante; perdón mi Padre lo sacrifico, en aquella época no entendí porque tuvo que hacerlo. Durante años tuve pesadillas con la imagen de mi padre, escopeta en mano acercándose a Rogué mientras el capataz de la hacienda me metía en la casa, parece mentira que aun después de tanto tiempo ese sueño aun me despierte.- Antes de que Rick pudiera decir algo para confortar a Lisa los interrumpió la veterinaria de guardia...

-Ustedes son los dueños del perrito que trajeron hace una hora- Rick y Lisa asintieron con la cabeza

-Bien, el está mejor... y aunque necesitara algo de cuidados una buena alimentación, vitaminas, algunos medicamentos y sobre todo un lugar caliente...voy a prepáralo para que lo lleven a casa... ¿tienen comida y todo lo que el cachorrito necesita?

-No realmente...- responde nerviosamente Lisa

-Bien les voy a prepara un kit para mascotas recién adoptadas... incluye dos platos uno para agua y el otro de comida, la cama, comida, unos juguetes y un collar con su placa, en el cual recomiendo poner su nombre y dirección por si acaso se pierde, si desean podemos hacerlo antes de que se vayan, además voy a poner los medicamentos y el cartón de vacunas, lo acabamos de vacunar y desparasitar, así que no tendrán que hacerlo hasta el próximo mes- la doctora viendo como se miraba la pareja decidió dejarlos solos -…voy a apurarme en atender al cachorro para que se pueden ir... con su permiso...-

-¿Qué hacemos Rick? no podemos subir al cachorro a la nave, es contra la regulaciones ¿Y si lo dejamos en algún refugio?-

-Puede ser…- el piloto no se escucha muy convencido -…pero cualquier refugio estará cerrado a esta ahora y aquí al parecer tienen sobrecupo-

-Lo sé-

Pasaron algunos minutos y ninguno podía dar con alguna solución, en eso escuchan que la puerta de la enfermería se abre para revelar a la doctora con el cachorro y una enferma que trae el kit ya preparado.

El perrito que estaba frente a ellos era diferente al que habían ingresado en la clínica, su pelo gris ahora era blanco con algunos mechones castaños, olía a flores y madera, en lugar de basura y desperdicios, y casi no había enredones en su cabello. Pero lo más importante era los ojos de la criatura, antes se mostraban apagados y tristes, ahora se mostraban llenos de vida con todo y que el pequeño apenas tuviera fuerzas para moverse, lo peor fue cuando les movió la cola…en ese momento tanto Lisa como Rick supieron que no iban dejarlo abandonado nuevamente.

-Bien aquí está el pequeñín- la Dra., le entrego el cachorro a Lisa que de inmediato le lamio la cara en cuanto sintió los brazos de la mujer

Rick no pudo reprimir la sonrisa al ver la cara primero de sorpresa y después de ternura de Lisa ante el acto del cachorro.

-Señor, aquí tiene el formulario…- la enfermera le entrego los papeles a Rick y este comenzó a llenarlos, había encontrado una solución a sobre qué hacer con Rags*.

_-¿Rags?- _fue lo único que pensó Lisa al observar como Rick rellenaba el formulario, la mayoría de los datos pertenecían a un pequeño pueblo en California, que Lisa recordaba de sus conversaciones con Roy y Claudia, era donde el papa de Rick y su hermano vivía. Lo cual le pareció buena idea en unas dos semanas el Macross tiene programado una visita a San Diego, y supone que será el momento en que Rick le entregue el cachorro a su padre. Solo faltaba un detalle por lo que antes de que el piloto entregara el formulario, Lisa lo toma y con su mano libre rescribe el nombre del cachorro.

-Rags Hunter-Hayes… _¿Hayes?_- de nuevo el apellido extraño de Lisa hace su aparición ante Rick pero antes de que pueda preguntar algo, Lisa le interrumpe

-También es mi perro...- Rick solamente la mira

-Ok, no he dicho nada-

-No hace falta Hunter tu expresión dice más que mil palabras, y por favor coloque este numero de teléfono de contacto...-

-Y el mío también... Recuerda Lisa también es mi perro- Rick consiguió una caja en donde metieron el Kit que les dieron en la clínica y después tomaron un taxi que los llevo a la nave, mientras Lisa carga al cachorrito, lo mimaba, le hacía caras raras... en fin se veía que estaba pasando el rato de su vida

-Dios con razón la cuenta salió tan alta... creo que nos estafaron Lisa y nos metieron un poco de cosas innecesarias, observa por primera vez los juguetes y la carnaza dentro del kit

-Rick no te quejes, primero la cuenta fue por mitad y segundo nuestro bebe solo merece lo mejor ¿no te parece?- lo que provoca que el conductor se ría y Rick mire a Lisa sonrojado, pero se da cuenta que ella en realidad no está hablando con él, ella solo está hablando con el perrito.

_-Demonios quien se hubiese imagino que la Reina del Hielo tenía tanto amor para dar_-

-¿Y bien como subimos al pequeño a la nave?- Lisa llama la atención

-¡Ah!, eso es simple señora….- Ahí Rick procedió a contarle su plan a Lisa, si alguno de los guardias preguntaba o revisaba la caja, serían regalos para el perro que pertenecía a su padre, acordaron el llegar por separado y que Rick entraría primero, ya que así distraería a la seguridad de la nave y ella pasaría sin problemas con Rags.

-¡Esconderlo en mi gabardina!

-Aunque estoy casi seguro de que cabe en su bolso...creo que es mejor la gabardina se sentirá menos solo y hará menos ruido-

Lisa no estaba muy convencida del plan, en especial por que el cachorro tal vez no quisiera estar en un lugar tan reducido pero Rick la convenció. Por fortuna y para variar Rick tuvo razón.

Llegaron a su destino, subieron de la manera más simple al cachorro pasando por los controles de seguridad mientras que Lisa lo escondió en su gabardina y lo llevo a su camarote mientras que Rick la siguió de cerca cargando la caja. Lisa decidió que el mejor lugar para Rags por esta noche era en su camarote, puesto que no debía presentarse a trabajar hasta el medio día de mañana.

-Creo que debería dormir en mi camarote

-¿Porque?- el piloto se escucho descorazonado

-Porque es más grande... tengo más espacio, los paneles de mi sección de la nave son más gruesos así que dudo que alguien pueda escucharlo si se pone a ladrar y mi camarote queda en una terminación de pasillo, mi única vecina es Claudia y ella no me vendería...-

-Vaya Comandante no me dejaste muchas formas para decirte que no... –

-Lo sé- hay una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer

-Lisa, sabes que esto es temporal...no podemos quedarnos con el perrito permanentemente-

-¿Lo sé, que tienes pensado Hunter?

-Bueno nuestra próxima escala es San Diego...Pop no vive muy lejos de ahí... tal vez podríamos dejar que él lo cuide-

-Esa es una opción, tal vez podríamos discutirla después- las sospechas de Lisa fueron acertadas.

Llegaron al camarote de Lisa y entraron, después de acomodar las cosas del cachorro, Lisa le invito una taza de café. El problema vino después cuando el cachorro comenzó a llorar al ver que Rick se quería ir del camarote.

-Ya pequeño, necesitas dormir- el piloto trataba de dejar a Rags en su cama pero este continuaba saltando a sus brazos -creo que será inútil-

-Rags ven acá…- llamo Lisa y el cachorro obedeció, ella lo levanto en brazos y dijo sin darse cuenta -bien pequeño, dile adiós a papa- el perrito ladró levemente y después se acurruco en Lisa, que solo en ese momento noto el rubor en las mejillas de Rick y en ella misma.

-Buenas noches Rick-

-Buenas noches, que descanses…Lisa- dijo el piloto casi embobado por la mujer - Buenas noches a ti también Rags, te veré mañana- le susurra antes de dar la vuelta e irse a descansar.

Lisa acomoda al perrito en el piso mientras comienza a sacar el resto de las cosas de la caja, el perrito la mira extrañado un rato antes de comenzar a jugar con ella paseándose por sus piernas.

-Ya va Rags, ya te voy a acomodar- Busca la cama los platos y le prepara un rincón en su camarote... con todo lo que pudiera necesitar...

-Pequeño este es tu espacio, lo acaricia y se dirige a su cuarto a darse una ducha... se baña sale de la ducha con solo una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y se sienta en la cama a desenredarse el cabello con un pie adentro y otro afuera, cuando siente unos dientecitos pellizcándole el talón del pie...

-¿Rags pero que haces?- El perrito solo ladra y mueve la colita, se ve tan tierno que Lisa no puede evitar cargarlo y sonreír.

-Hay que ver que eres un perrito travieso... quieres dormir conmigo hoy...- Lisa decidió que por esta noche Rags podría dormir con ella en su cama _-ojala no la mojes pequeño o me meterás en problemas-_

En respuesta Rags solo ladro y le lamio la nariz, lo que hizo sonreír mas a Lisa si era posible, mientras miraba al perrito pudo detallar sus ojos, eran azul profundo, un azul muy bonito, Lisa tuvo que admitir que le recordaban los ojos de alguien más, para ser mas especifica a los ojos de cierto piloto de combate

El cachorro se quedo tranquilo en la cama de Lisa mientras ella procedía a terminar de cambiarse y después se acostaba con el perro en su cama mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y el cachorro comenzaba a dormitar

-¿Alguna vez te han dicho que tienes los mismos ojos de tu padre? El perrito solo ladeo la cabeza y se toco la nariz con la lengua mientras Lisa se reía sola de su propia broma

-A dormir mi cielo que mañana es otro día...- se cubrió con las sabanas... y esperando que el sueño la cubriera dando por fin por terminado ese día, un día bastante agradable si le preguntaban.

A unos centenares de metros del sitio donde el Macross se encontraba atracado, dos buques mercantes con bandera Panameña, llegaban a la bahía, poco después al menos una docena de hombres bajaban de los botes y pasaron la aduana de la terminal con pasaportes canadienses, noruegos y americanos, se dividieron en grupos de seis y procedieron a tomar diversas direcciones.

Mientras que a lo lejos una van con tres individuos en su interior vigilaban la aduana, el que estaba en el asiento del conductor tenía unos prismáticos con visión nocturna y mueve su cabeza, con lo que el copiloto equipado con una cámara de video especial comienza a grabar los rostros de los recién llegados.

El conductor mira hacia su asiento trasero y con una señal hace que el pasajero de atrás tome su radio y envié una transmisión.

-Ya están aquí-

* * *

><p>Campo Ederle, Vicenza, Italia<p>

El ambiente en la base era uno festivo, los edificios a los que se les dio una mano de pintura los adornos con globos y papeles decorados en las calles de la misma, gradas armadas en el campo de maniobras de vehículos para cobijar a los visitantes de las ciudades y pueblos cercanos, así como también al personal militar asignado a la misma y a sus familias, las escoltas con las distintas banderas de las unidades presentes, música militar que se mezcla a ratos con la proveniente de otros géneros, todo está armado para recibir a un grupo de visitantes muy especial.

Pero no todos compartían el sentimiento, en especial un corpulento sargento que había sido literalmente arrastrado por su jefa y demás compañeros de escuadrón y ahora estaba sentado en una de las gradas, con banderas de Italia y los USA miniaturas en las manos.

-¿En serio tenemos que estar Teniente?...yo prefería estar en algún bar en la ciudad- es la queja de Angelo Dante

-¿Haciendo qué Sargento?, que yo recuerde se anuncio ley seca durante todo el día…- la respuesta de Loie Nichols le gano un gruñido de parte del enorme suboficial

-Sin mencionar que suspendieron los partidos de soccer…-

-Por centésima vez se llama "Football" Teniente, no Soccer, que ustedes los yanquis no sepan la diferencia no es mi problema…- reclama frustrado Dante -…Y ni siquiera es mi presidente-

-No te pongas así Angie, pudo ser peor, pudiste terminar como Sean y Bowie…dime ¿realmente preferirías pasar esta magnífica mañana de domingo refundido en los talleres del escuadrón haciendo el papeleo necesario para los repuestos de los tanques?- la pregunta y el rostro de Dana Sterling hicieron que el hombre se tranquilizara un poco.

-¡Maldita enana rubia! En cuanto sepa como lo hizo me las pagara…- es la amenaza de un oficial sentado en su escritorio y enterrado en papeles desde simples reportes de operación, hasta evaluaciones de desempeño…todo con fecha límite para mañana.

A su lado esta un joven afroamericano que hace lo mejor posible por pasar el mal rato, quería pasar el día libre que había ganado practicando el piano en el "Via Palestro" en lugar que estar excavando la montaña de papeles y escuchando a su jefe quejarse de una supuesta trampa en el póker.

-Te lo digo Bowie no hay manera de que ella hubiera conseguido esa flor imperial… no… hizo trampa…esa mentecata…- sigue con su perotada mientras finaliza los reportes de operación e inicia a llenar los formularios sobre solicitud de repuestos.

Por unos momentos el joven soldado observa al Teniente Sean Phillips…y sonríe en ocasiones la relación entre él y la Teniente Sterling le recuerda mucho a la suya con su hermano Vince, suelen pelear por casi todo pero al final es solo la forma en que ellos se llevan…

-¡Grant despierta!-

-Lo siento me distraje…-

-Me di cuenta…ahora tráeme el listado completo de refacciones…- al ver la expresión confundida de chico Sean movió la cabeza -…en el escritorio de Dana…-

-Ya va-

Bowie comienza a buscar entre los papeles de su jefa, mientras lo hace se topa con una foto de dos jóvenes con uniforme de cadetes de la marina, uno de ellos alto y algo pasado de peso flexiona sus brazos, mientras que el otro de lentes y cabello azul tiene una expresión calmada mientras se ajusta los lentes…ambos exageran sus poses, están en la explanada de un edificio grande que le parece familiar, pero al menos reconoce el uniforme puesto que su hermano porto uno parecido cuando fue estudiante.

-¿Oiga Teniente…quiénes son estos dos payasos?- toma el porta retrato y se lo muestra a Sean que le responde sin ver

-Son "Rayita" y "Gizmo"…-

-¿Quiénes?-

-Los "Gremlins"…- el chico sigue sin saber de qué es de lo que está hablando Sean…-…La película, marionetas robots, criaturas a las que no les debes dar de comer después de media noche…- el rostro de Bowie le daba entender que estaba en la ignorancia absoluta -… ¡Mierda! ¿Qué les enseñan a los chicos de hoy?- decide probar otro enfoque -…son los hermanos menores de Dana-

-¡AH!- Bowie ahora recuerda que la Teniente suele mencionarlos… cuando se le pasan las copas -Los desgraciados desconsiderados…-

-Los mismos Bowie…- antes de que pueda continuar el grito de una multitud se escucha por toda la base -… ¡Rayos yo quería estar ahí!- Sean suspira de nuevo y reanuda su trabajo, a lo que Grant decide seguir su ejemplo.

La razón del alboroto de la multitud es que por fin pueden distinguir la razón por la que están parados en gradas de madera bajo el sol de la tarde en un domingo maravillo, una formación de cinco helicópteros ha comenzado a sobrevolar la base en espera de ejecutar la secuencia de aterrizaje previamente designada.

-Creo que es justo decir que la gira ha sido éxito…según el reporte nos están esperando más de 12 mil personas- comenta un hombre joven vestido de saco gris y camisa blanca mientras observa a la multitud reunida abajo y en los alrededores de la base.

-Podemos decir que es una suposición valida…señor Milligan- responde un hombre con cabello cano, con uniforme del USMC, que también observa desde la multitud y está sentado al lado de este.

-Vamos, General Keaton, la recepción en Milán es una muestra de lo fuerte que son las relaciones entre nuestros países- el fuerte acento y jovial voz del Primer Ministro Italiano Paolo Lombardi, quien junto con su Ministro de Defensa, está sentado junto enfrente de este.

Lo que hace que el General asienta la cabeza en señal de respeto y decida no tocar más el tema…por el momento.

-Como dije, hasta el momento todo ha marchado bastante bien ¿no lo cree señor…?- Tom Milligan observa a su jefe por unos momentos encontrándolo mirando en silencio por la ventanilla mientras el helicóptero comienza descender, un hombre de mediana edad cabello rubio y entrecano, de cuerpo normal aunque quizás algo corto de estatura…

Milligan sabe que los pensamientos de su jefe, están en otro lugar así que por algunos momentos duda en hablar.

El hombre observa como el helicóptero desciende levantado algo de polvo y pasto al aterrizar en una de las aéreas verdes cercanas a la zona de maniobras donde dará su discurso, la vista clavada en la multitud que distinguió desde que sobrevolaron la zona no hace más que recordarle sus preocupaciones.

Uno de sus asistentes se acerca hasta él

-Estamos listos señor…- con una mano indica que lo escucho

Las puertas del helicóptero se abren y dos miembros del equipo de seguridad bajan para ajustar los detalles finales con el equipo de tierra que los recibió, un grupo de camarógrafos adscritos al evento comienzan a tomar fotos y video del arribo de la comitiva, mientras que los equipos de seguridad dan una última revisión.

Después de estar satisfechos con los detalles se acerca a la puerta y dan la señal para que los pasajeros desciendan de la aeronave….es entonces que la algarabía se hace mayúscula en los asistentes a la ceremonia observando a través de las pantallas dispuestas en el escenario como a unos doscientos metros a la izquierda del podio una figura pequeña comienza con su recorrido, los aplausos y vítores al tiempo que la banda de guerra comienza a entonar "Hail to the Chief" que retumba por todo el lugar.

Para él no deja de ser contrastante como el ser humano es capaz de encontrar la manera de ignorar su realidad por algunos momentos, mientras se aproxima al podio junto con su acompañante el Ministro Lombardi los dos políticos se intercambian el saludar a los asistentes al eventos, los apretones de mano, mensajes de apoyo –algunos subidos de tono- escritos en las pancartas, los gritos para que voltee a cualquier dirección y la gente pueda tomar las incesantes fotos, todo es algo conocido para el hombre vestido de pantalón café y camisa manga larga blanca.

Conforme se acerca al podio, la seguridad se va haciendo un poco más recia, ahí ve a los oficiales responsables de la base y de las unidades estacionadas en la misma, unos se muestran un poco más entusiasmados que otros por recibirlo, no es algo que a estas alturas le moleste "A los militares se les enseña a respetar el cargo…será ganancia si llegan a respetar a la persona que lo ostenta" le había dicho uno de sus mentores en la universidad.

Intercambia saludos con ellos, después de las presentaciones el comandante de la base y jefe de la brigada…un Brigadier alemán de apellido Emmerson lo invita a pasar al frente y dirigirse a las tropas, sus familias y demás asistentes.

Por unos momentos se detiene antes de hablar, quiere observar los rostros de los hombres y mujeres que sirven en la base, imagina por algunos momentos los antecedentes de cada uno, solteros, casados, sin hijos, esperando al primogénito, vienen de todos los lugares del mundo, aunque hay una muy importante presencia de ciudadanos de su país…por eso se decidió que Vicenza fuera la parada final de su gira europea, una que fue programada de urgencia ante los eventos de Keflavik para mostrarle a sus rivales la fuerza de su resolución y la determinación de su unión.

Mientras recorre las gradas no puede evitar el recordar a su Tío Andrew la persona que tomo el lugar de figura paterna, cuando su padre biológico falleció, su más grande enseñanza fue la de inspirarlo a luchar por causas que valieran la pena luchar…siguiendo esa determinación estudio leyes y se convirtió en un abogado defensor, activista de derechos civiles, jamás se imagino llegar hasta donde se encuentra ahora.

Siempre creyó que uno entraba en la política porque sentía el llamado en algunos casos, en otros simplemente caían ahí, como cuando acepto postularse como concejal en la ciudad de Minneapolis, ahí empezó todo para él y su familia, después fue su alcalde, salto al congreso nacional y regreso como Gobernador a su estado…ahí se sintió realizado, creía haber alcanzado la cima, hasta que las decisiones con respecto al gasto federal específicamente recortes en el gasto en programas sociales, le obligaron primero a llamar la atención de sus delegados en el congreso, después se reunió con el presidente de turno, acudió a su partido…rompió con ellos y mientras lo hacía, el mundo se acercaba lentamente al conflicto…en un arranque de valor o estúpido idealismo, se propuso evitar que su nación cayera en otro conflicto innecesario y postulo su candidatura independiente a la oficina oval…

Los medios y sus rivales se mostraron incrédulos como si tratara de un mal chiste cuando lo hizo, se rieron cuando su candidatura fue aprobada, se volvieron casi histéricos cuando los sondeos lo mostraban 21 puntos debajo de sus rivales…dejaron de reírse después de los debates y cuando llego noviembre buscaban la forma de detener su impulso…todo fue inútil, su triunfo fue catalogado de histórico…casi cuatro después, mientras se encuentra en medio de una puja por su reelección, la crisis más grande en la historia moderna, después de Tanatos, sucedía bajo su administración.

Cada recurso diplomático se ha empleado para restablecer el dialogo con el ESBIN después de Keflavik y sin embargo lo único que escuchan son veladas amenazas y retórica, mientras contactos secretos en Bucarest tratan de lograr una cumbre entre los líderes de ambos bloques, fuerzas militares en tres continentes se preparan para un posible choque, la crisis económica está haciendo cerrar a compañías y dejando sin empleo a millares cada día, las divisas se devalúan y los pronósticos no son nada alentadores.

Y él está ahí parado mirando a esos hombres y mujeres, algunos jóvenes otros ya veteranos, el ya es responsable de sus vidas y de las de sus familias, como lo es de los casi 300 millones que lo esperan en casa…hay días en los que desea jamás haber tenido ese "momento de locura" como llama su esposa al instante en que decidió lanzarse a la nominación.

Pero observa sus caras y se maldice a sí mismo por su egoísmo, no puede abandonarlos ahora y lo sabe "Perder no es malo siempre que sepas que hiciste tú mejor esfuerzo" le dijo su Tío Andrew después de que su escuela primaria perdiera el campeonato estatal de beisbol, ahora agradece que su Tío hace tiempo haya partido…no quisiera decirle lo equivocado que estaba, no cuando la apuesta es tan grande y la derrota será tan dolorosa…

-¡Buenas Tardes Mis Compatriotas…..!- su grito hace que la multitud estalle en aplausos y gritos.

No…esta lucha por la victoria, no será como ninguna… el premio será la vida…y Harlan James Niven 44to Presidente de los Estados Unidos luchara hasta el final y vencerá…por todos aquellos que no volverán a casa.

* * *

><p>A 38km al norte de Fairbanks, Alaska.<p>

_-¡Sigue corriendo…aún los tienes cerca de ti!- _se repite así mismo el hombre.

A pesar del cansancio y el dolor le ordena a sus agotados músculos mover sus piernas para continuar en movimiento, como lo ha hecho por los pasados 3 días, apenas si ha comido o bebido algo, ni hablar de dormir, no puede darse ese lujo no cuando su vida esta juego, divisando un promontorio con suficiente vegetación y espacio para ocultarse, pero primero debe cubrir su rastro, sus perseguidores han probado ser muy hábiles para rastrearlo por lo que sospecha que no dispondrá de mucho tiempo antes de que los escuche aproximarse, pero lo único que desea ahora es tener un escondite para poder descansar aunque sea un poco, le queda una largo camino hasta Fairbanks y espera que haiga alguien en el refugio cuando él pueda llegar, puesto que deben avisar al CG que su misión ha fallado y ahora la posición del ESBIN se encuentra severamente comprometida.

Extendiendo una pequeña manta térmica camuflajeada de tal manera que parezca natural entre el pasto congelado la nieve incipiente y los arboles de su escondite, ni bien termina de hacerlo y escucha el sonido de uno de sus perseguidores, un helicóptero que se escucha a kilómetros de distancia y que se aproxima a su dirección. No dispone de mucho tiempo, arroja nieve sobre la manta y se introduce en la pequeña abertura que dejo…y espera a que el intruso lo sobre vuele y lo pase, si tiene suerte habrá confundido a sus perseguidores y habrá ganado algunas horas que espera usar para descansar y reponer energías, pero por si las dudas, alista dos cosas, su pistola y su píldora de cianuro, sonríe por unos momentos ante las opciones frente a él, escapar o no dejar que lo tomasen vivo, prefiere la primera pero no la tiene fácil y solo recurrirá a la segunda si todo lo demás falla, cabecea por unos momentos y decide que lo mejor será hacerle caso a su cuerpo y descansar, programa una alarma silenciosa para dentro de 2hrs y por primera vez cierra sus ojos.

Arriba de él un helicóptero sin matrícula, que sirve como explorador de varios equipos de tierra sobrevuela constantemente el sitio sus ocupantes en el área de pasajeros escudriñan cada centímetro del aérea con cámaras y visores termales, sin encontrar nada, a una señal el líder de la tripulación le ordena regresar sobre su ruta creyendo quizás que hayan pasado sobre su blanco, si ese es el caso, definitivamente son malas noticias, muy pronto le llamaran y tendrá que pensar en una buena excusa y esperar que se la crean.

-Debemos regresar a la base, ya nos queda solo el combustible justo-

-Ok…- el líder observa el terreno de nuevo por última vez -…Búho a todos los equipos, el blanco nos eludió en el cuadrante P123, converjan a la zona y estén atentos, el sujeto está bien entrenado y lo necesitamos vivo de preferencia-

-Entendido- es la respuesta que se escucha

-Sácanos de aquí…- ordena al piloto que pone rumbo al pequeño campamento instalado en los bosques de Alaska.

El ruido cada vez más distante del aparto, alivia un poco al sujeto agazapado en el suelo, un obstáculo menos, ahora solo debe de evadir a los equipos en tierra que seguro trataran de cercarlo, hasta el momento ha tenido suerte y parecieran no saber hacia dónde se dirige, deberá cuidarse si quiere llegar al refugio y notificar a sus superiores, por ahora se preocupara en descansar.

Pero mientras él se repone, el helicóptero llega hasta su base donde un preocupado hombre se dirige hasta una de las tiendas donde se encuentra el equipo de comunicación y se reporta con sus superiores

-¿Cómo es posible que aún no haya sido localizado el último de ellos?- la voz de una mujer se escucha por el teléfono satelital

-Se trata de elementos muy bien entrenados señora, si tuvimos éxito en las emboscadas anteriores fue porque no nos esperaban, esta vez fue diferente, sabían que algo no marchaba del todo bien al no poseer comunicación con el resto de sus equipos…por eso perdí a 7 miembros del equipo- el líder trata de justificarse pero la mujer se encuentra de muy poco humor para las excusas.

-En lo que a nosotros nos concierne usted y sus hombres ya deberían haber resuelto esta situación-

-Como dije antes estaban alerta y pelearon cuando llego el momento, además la condición de que la mayoría de ellos fueran capturados vivos, es algo que ha dificultado nuestras opciones- por unos momentos hay una pausa incomoda

-No creo que deba recordarle, lo imperante que es que esta situación se resuelta de manera satisfactoria en el menor tiempo que sea posible o ¿me equivoco?-

-En lo absoluto señora-

-Bien en ese caso, espero buenas noticias pronto- el énfasis en la última palabra le hizo entender al hombre que el tiempo y la paciencia de sus jefes se estaba acabando.

-Así será señora- solo escucha que le cuelgan y después de unos momentos se coloca de nuevo su abrigo y ordena que el helicóptero sea alistado, volverán a salir de nuevo.

A cientos de kilómetros de allí en una instalación de acceso restringido ubicada en Canadá, una mujer enojada cuelga el teléfono y sale de su oficina para notificarle a su "jefe" del último reporte, así que se dirige a los elevadores y oprime el botón que la llevara al piso deseado, al abrirse la puerta se dirige hacia una zona amplia donde hay mucha gente trabajando bajo la mirada atenta y vigilante de ojos electrónicos y guardias humanos, no hay necesidad de que estos le pregunten que hace en esta zona, saben quién es por lo que de inmediato pasa a un cuarto con el letrero de Sala de Simulación.

Por unos momentos contempla en silencio la atmosfera del lugar, salvo los ruidos de las diferentes computadoras y aquellos producidos por los movimientos de los ocho simuladores la sala está casi en silencio, el personal técnico evalúa cada una de las lecturas que reciben de los equipos y los pilotos ajustan sus respuestas a los cambios introducidos en la simulación, por unos momentos se asombra genuinamente de la gran coordinación que exhiben los miembros de los Ghost, un escuadrón compuesto de hombres con un pasado más bien obscuro y eso es ser amable con ellos, la verdad es que Cassidy Araki no desea estar cerca de ellos más de lo que quisiera estar cerca de una manada de lobos o una víbora muy venenosa pero no tiene muchas opciones en estos momentos, debe notificarle la situación a su jefe inmediato, lo observa dentro de la cabina del simulador marcado con el número uno.

-G2 te estás quedando atrás…-

-Entendido-

-G5 y G6 estado del tráfico enemigo-

-Despejado Líder-

-G3 y G4 inicien el barrido-

Desde su cabina T.R. Edwards dirige palmo a palmo la misión de ataque hacia una instalación de energía nuclear en algún punto del Lejano Oriente, uno de los diversos escenarios que han construido para evaluar las aeronaves antes de continuar con los vuelos de pruebas.

-Introduciendo combatientes enemigos en la simulación- escucha decir a uno de los encargados de los simuladores y regresa su atención a uno de los monitores que muestra los progresos y desarrollo de la operación.

G5 y G6 dan la voz de alarma, ubicados a una altura ficticia de 18km poseen una visión panorámica de toda la zona de operaciones y dirigen a Edwards y a su piloto de flanco para interceptar la formación enemiga mientras qu ejecutan el ataque propiamente.

-Centrando objetivos…dispara ahora- ordena a su compañero y pronto en la simulación aparecen 8 misiles disparados por ambos aparatos que logran destruir a 6 de los 12 aparatos detectados.

La formación enemiga que no ha detectado las aeronaves se dispersa cayendo en la trampa que los Ghost han diseñado, mientras son G1 y 2 son buscado descienden y atacan desde arriba derribando 4 enemigos más, los restantes huyen y el escuadrón enfila hacia la base.

-Prepara los informes y desempeños individuales para la reunión- el jefe de ingeniero instruye a uno de los suyos

Mientras los pilotos salen de cada uno de los simuladores y se dirigen a la sala de informes, Edwards nota a la joven que lo espera con un rostro que no porta buenas noticias, reprimiendo una maldición ordena que lo esperen en la sala de informes, mientras se aleja del grupo le indica a Cassie que vaya a su oficina donde pueden discutir en privado, ninguno de los dos se dirige la mirada o habla hasta cruzar la puerta y que esta sea cerrada.

-¿Y bien?-

-Nos sigue evadiendo el último de ellos…-

Edwards solo la mira con una expresión calmada e indescifrable para la mujer.

-Se demoran demasiado…-

-Hable con los técnicos…- este la mira expectante -aún no logran romper a los que ya trajeron-

-No me sorprende los que más tiempo tienen aquí apenas llevan una semana- se lleva una mano a la quijada y comienza a rascarse -falta tiempo para que la privación de sueño y el ataque sensorial surtan efectos e incluso ahora que hemos comenzado a suministrarle drogas… aún sí tenemos éxito deberemos considerar que para el momento en que lo hagamos probablemente la información que posean ya no nos sea de utilidad y debamos improvisar-

Se acerca a su escritorio toma el control remoto del monitor de su oficina y marca un canal que lo conecta a una sala de interrogatorios en algún lugar del complejo, en donde se observa a un hombre esposado a una silla de metal empotrada en el suelo, el hombre tiene la mirada pedida y su cabeza se balancea de derecha a izquierda, de atrás hacia adelante, una fuerte luz blanca apunta directamente a él y se alcanza a escuchar música de Hard Rock en la habitación. Edwards aún no conoce los detalles acerca de cómo Ajax logro detectar a los casi 20 operativos rusos en la región.

Ese hombre es uno de 11 miembros que lograron capturar, pertenecientes a 3 equipos de infiltrados del GRU que rastrearon en las zonas cercanas al Sistema de Oleoductos de Trans-Alaska una de las infraestructuras más críticas de toda Norteamérica puesto que por ella se transporta casi el 18% de todo el petróleo que es consumido por los E.U.A. es obvio suponer que una construcción de tal importancia sea celosamente reguardada pero lo cierto es que la madre naturaleza tenía formas bastante curiosas de recordarle a los seres humanos sus límites. Con apenas tres cuartos de millón de habitantes en el estado más grande hablando respecto de su extensión, la densidad de los mismos con respecto a Km2 es una de las menores entre los estados de la unión americana.

El oleoducto además posee una extensión de 1,287km de largo desde los yacimientos de la Bahía de Prudhoe hasta el puerto de Valdez, dicha extensión, lo alejado en muchos casos de algún centro de población y las duras condiciones climáticas convierten al sistema en un apetitoso blanco para el sabotaje, el GLA ya lo ha intentando en diversas ocasiones e incluso cuando el primer reporte llego se supuso que se trataban de esos agitadores de nuevo.

-¿Le informo al Sr Andrews?-

-No…yo lo hare, esperare unas 24hrs más, después de eso le notificaremos al viejo

-Se enojara con nosotros-

-Tal vez, pero el mismo nos ha dicho en más de una ocasión que no lo distraigamos con nimiedades, además ya sabe que logramos capturar a los infiltrados en Alaska. Eso nos comprara tiempo-

-Como gustes-

-Necesitare que supervises a nuestros huéspedes personalmente, diles a los técnicos que poseen 12 hrs más para seguir con su enfoque pasivo que después de eso…-

-Pasaremos a un enfoque más directo, después de ese tiempo- le interrumpe y completa la mujer

Observan al sujeto gritar para que quien quiera que lo estuviera atormentando se dé cuenta que no se entregara sin luchar, desde que lo trajeron a él y al resto de sus compañeros 2 de ellos consiguieron suicidarse en sus celdas, otro está en condición crítica al presentar una falla cardiaca producto de una sobredosis accidental, los demás resisten aún. Mientras que además del que continúa evadiéndolos, los cuerpos de los ocho restantes ya han sido dispuestos por el personal de limpieza del complejo.

_-Andrews definitivamente tiene contactos en el ESBIN si ha conseguido esta información, además de disponer de aliados de alto nivel en el UEG, para haber tenido conocimiento con antelación sobre dónde buscar a los equipos y mantener a los organismos de seguridad fuera de todo esto -_

Edwards solo mueve la cabeza y se acerca a ella tomándola de la cintura y levantándole la cabeza para quedar frente a frente con ella, puede notar la incomodidad y el nerviosismo de la joven, como los escalofríos la recorren y su respiración se hace cada vez más pausada por lo que decide que jugara un poco con ella…después

-Bien, de momento lo dejaremos así, terminare con el informe y después quiero que me acompañes cuando llame a esos inútiles, después de eso te espero para cenar en mi habitación, a la hora de siempre…- dice mientras sus manos recorren su parte inferior y terminan levantándole la falda y acariciándole los glúteos -…tú cocinaras por supuesto- la suelta y se retira dejando a la mujer pensando en que las víboras y los lobos no pueden ser tan malos a pesar de la reputación que dichos animales cargan tras de sí.

* * *

><p>Barrio de Khodynka, Cerca del Antiguo Aeropuerto Internacional de Moscú, Rusia.<p>

En los viejos días del régimen soviético la entrada a este barrio estaba severamente restringida, en esa pequeña zona de la capital, se encontraba una intensa concentración de organizaciones de un alto valor estratégico para la extinta URSS y el antiguo Pacto de Varsovia, que aún en estos días poseen una gran influencia para los sectores industriales, científico y militar para su heredera el ESBIN.

En un área de apenas 4km2 se localizan los cuarteles generales de Aerofloot, la compañía de aviación estatal, las oficinas de diseño de Ilyushin, Mikoyan Gurevich (MiG), Sukhoi y Yakovlev, el Museo Nacional de Aviación y el Espacio, la Academia de Aviación Militar del Ejercito y el Instituto de Biológica Cósmica de la Universidad de Moscú. Durante la Guerra Fría había alcabalas y retenes que continuamente revisaban a los transeúntes que por alguna razón pasaban por el área, a los trabajadores que ingresaban a la misma y a todo aquel que por alguna razón terminara cerca del barrio.

La razón no solo era proteger los lugares previamente mencionados, cuya seguridad era obviamente asunto de preocupación, el verdadero motivo era el de preservar el anonimato del edificio de nueve plantas de vidrio encajonado, al que solo podía accederse mediante una línea del metro cuya parada estaba restringida solo al personal que laboraba en el o a través de una estrecha calle ubicada en la parte trasera del Instituto de Biología Cósmica.

Dicha construcción solo era parte de un complejo más grande que ocultaba sus verdaderas dimensiones al público en general, excepto quizá la de otro edificio de unos quince pisos con un aeródromo pintado en su techo, los moscovitas acostumbrados a no hacer preguntas innecesarias, siempre asumieron que era preferible no conocer la naturaleza exacta de dicha construcción, deducían con mucha razón que era mejor ignorar ciertas cosas.

Parado en la puerta principal de dicho edificio un hombre vestido con el uniforme de un Teniente Coronel espera aparentemente impávido a los visitantes que se disponen a llegar al "Acuario" apodo por el cual se le conoce a los cuarteles generales del GRU, una macabra referencia a los días de la guerra no declarada entre el Directorio (el GRU) y el Centro (la antigua KGB), cuando los agentes de la última sorprendidos espiando las operaciones de la primera, eran cuidadosa y meticulosamente interrogados, uno de los métodos preferidos era el del ahogamiento simulado.

Iosif Tesla jamás ha rechazado una asignación difícil, no está en su persona darle la espalda a las adversidades. Nació siendo asmático, lo supero. Sus padres que apenas recuerda lo abandonaron en un centro de protección al menor en su natal Bielorrusia a los seis…y que. Los profesores de instituto que dijeron que no poseía el talento para acceder a la educación superior, termino obteniendo una maestría, el Starshiĭ serzhant* que en su cara le dijo que se encargaría de echarlo del curso de Spetsnaz…fue el que al final hubo de retirarse por una lesión crónica en la espalda, cortesía de una intensa lucha en la parte de combate mano a mano de las pruebas.

Con todo el Coronel Tesla no estaba en absoluto cómodo con su presente asignación, había argumentado a su jefe que había otros oficiales con tareas no esenciales disponibles para la misma, en especial con lo que había ocurrido hace escasas 48 hrs., su jefe no pensaba lo mismo y así término esperando a las visitas.

Pronto un convoy de vehículos atravesó las puertas de seguridad y se detuvo en la entrada del vehículo principal bajaron seis personas a las que se les unieron una docena más provenientes del resto de los vehículos. Tesla no perdió tiempo y procedió a cuadrarse y saludar militarmente a los recién llegados

-Señor Presidente, Ministra Groskhova, Ministro Chabanenko…-

-¿Dónde está Voshenko?- el tono de Melkinovitch indicaba que no estaba de humor para las cortesías, por lo que Tesla entendiendo su posición le indico que lo siguieran mientras ponía al tanto de la situación

-El General se encuentra en estos momentos en la Sala de Manejo de Crisis, está en una conferencia conjunta con Vladivostok y la Inteligencia Militar China, tratando de determinar el alcance de los daños para Aurora…-

Sus acompañantes permanecen callados mientras atraviesan los controles de seguridad y son conducidos por los distintos pasillos hasta un elevador que los lleva a un sótano especial, donde se encuentra la Sala de Manejo de Crisis…ahí ubicado en un cubículo especial en la segunda planta encuentran al Teniente General Voshenko…

Lo consiguen de pie pero ligeramente inclinado examinando los últimos reportes sobre el probable paradero de sus hombres, se ha quitado la chaqueta del uniforme y las mangas de su camisa están recogidas, algo muy raro en él. Pero quien puede culparlo lleva casi 40 hrs sin dormir, dibujando diversos escenarios en su cabeza cada uno peor que el anterior, a la espera de que lo peor se confirme y a partir de ese momento sus opciones y las del ESBIN se vuelvan aún más limitadas.

-Creo que debemos asumir lo peor y prepararnos para futuras represalias…- es la voz de su par en China.

-Es prematuro suponer que el UEG tratara de aprovechar mediáticamente esta situación…antes preferirían obtener toda la información posible de nuestros operativos…-

Voshenko concuerda silentemente con la evaluación del Almirante Bretaai, aunque no por ello deja de notar el evidente tono de reclamo que hay en su voz, el marino se opuso desde un principio a Aurora y Serpiente al considerarlas demasiado arriesgadas.

-Es posible ese escenario, pero eso no explicaría el porqué nuestras estaciones de escucha no han detectado un incremento tráfico en el espectro electromagnético de la zonas…- comenta mirando los expedientes de los agentes desaparecidos, conocía a la mitad de ellos, los escogió para la misión porque conocía de sus capacidades solo podía haber una explicación para este giro en los acontecimientos.

_-Existe una falla en la seguridad…y no cualquier falla…este plan solo lo conocían 11 personas en Moscú y 5 en Beijing nadie en Corea del Norte sabia de Aurora, si fuera solo este incidente…pero también están Keflavik y Tokio…alguien está en el mejor de los casos vendiendo información al mejor postor y es alguien en la esfera de decisiones principal…- _la idea le recorre como un escalofrío, súbitamente se da cuenta de que no puede confiar en sus superiores y tal vez ni siquiera en sus aliados.

-Tal vez no tienen pensado desplazar a los detenidos del lugar de captura…incluso puede que empleen líneas abierta mediante códigos pre diseñados…- el General Wang su contraparte continua soltando hipótesis tras hipótesis ante sus colegas.

-Quizás…Señor Presidente- es Bretaai que saluda a Melkinovitch al verlo por la pantalla de su propia computadora

-¿Qué tenemos General?- La voz detrás de él obliga al militar a voltear y saludar a su superior.

-Nada señor…desde que perdimos comunicación hace 70hrs no tenemos nada…-

-¿El UEG no ha realizado ninguna actividad o incremento en la seguridad de la zona?-

-No Ministra Groskhova, todo permanece en el mismo nivel de alerta de cuando las incursiones en Corea del Sur, hay patrullaje constante a lo largo del objetivo, pero nada que puede considerarse inusual- contesta sin muchos ánimos a su ex esposa

-¿Dónde nos deja eso, General?-

-El panorama aún no es claro Ministro Chabanenko, pero lo prudente será que comencemos a hacer preparativos para lo peor…-

-¡Fantástico!...- Melkonovitch interrumpe al general -Para ser totalmente honestos General, no tiene la menor idea del porque el UEG no ha anunciado la captura de nuestro personal…tampoco sabe como una operación tan crítica termino en un desastre…mucho menos tiene idea del alcance que tendrán…- levanta su mano derecha de manera amenazadora

-Señor Presidente, los alcances en el peor de los casos serán los descritos en el reporte de valoración de intención y tendencia que se elaboro cuando se planificaba esta operación- la voz firme y calmada escondía un evidente malestar que se incrementaba con cada segundo en el oficial de inteligencia.

-Caballeros esto es contraproducente, estamos en crisis…las recriminaciones no nos llevaran a …-

-¡General, Señor!- Tesla irrumpe en la sala e interrumpe a Irina, el rostro afligido de su asistente personal le indico al General y al resto de las personas que algo grave había ocurrido -…deben ver esto-

Siguiendo al Coronel llegan hasta la sección principal de la Sala, aquella en cuya pared esta empotrada una pantalla digital gigante, que por lo general despliega las operaciones más importantes de la agencia, que en estos momentos permanece en negro.

-Conéctanos ahora...- Tesla se dirige a uno de los oficiales que operan una de las terminales -Hace 10 minutos uno de nuestros satélites RORSAT, recolocado sobre el Estrecho de Bering para captar cualquier emisión de nuestros operativos envió esto al Comando de Fuerzas Espaciales…-

La pantalla cobro vida y la imagen infrarroja de Alaska se hizo clara, para después continuar acercándose hasta la parte inferior del estado norteamericano, acercándose lo suficiente para detectar una gran instalación de procesamiento de alguna clase que parece estar en llamas.

-¿Qué estamos viendo Coronel?- pregunto el Ministro Chabanenko, temiendo desde un principio la respuesta.

-La Terminal Maritima de Valdez…el punto donde termina el Oleoducto de Alaska- responde Irina sin dejar de observar la pantalla.

-Nuestros puestos de escucha en Kamchatka están captando un intenso tráfico en las comunicaciones entre Alaska, Canadá y los E.U.A…- Tesla lee el reporte preliminar enviado desde el Comando Espacial -…aparentemente el incendio lleva cerca de 30 minutos, aún es temprano para estimar las causas…pero los primeros reportes hablan…de una explosión- finaliza al tiempo que levanta la cara y observa a las personas en la Sala, ninguna daba crédito a lo que estaban observando.

-Si la menor prueba de nuestra presencia es o ha sido detectada por los americanos…- Piotr Melkinovitch solo consigue acercarse a la pantalla sin dejar de observar las imágenes que se le presenta -…supondrán que tuvimos algo que ver- comenta completamente engullido en la estupefacción del momento que se le presenta ante sí.

Las imágenes convocadas en las mentes de quienes escucharon tales palabras dejan sin habla al resto de los presentes…los escenarios donde una conflagración a escala global como consecuencia de este "accidente" se multiplicaban con cada segundo que pasaba, sumiendo en la ansiedad a quienes eran los encargados de dirigir al ESBIN, excepto a uno cuyo trabajo era precisamente ganar el conocimiento para evitar dichos escenarios

-Estaremos a solo un paso de la guerra- es la respuesta calmada y fría de Nikolai Voshenko, palabras que cayeron como una ominosa y fría premonición sobre los días por venir.

Los Ángeles, California

En un pent-house ubicado en una de las zonas más exclusivas de la ciudad y bajo una meticulosa seguridad, un grupo de personas se ha reunido para decidir el curso de su estrategia.

-Fue un movimiento arriesgado se los digo…-

-El único que podía hacerse en nuestra presente situación-

-¿Según quien?...invertí un porcentaje considerable en Valdez-

-Vale más que los individuos no hayan dejado huellas de nuestra participación…-

-Son profesionales de primer nivel, los mismos que orquestaron nuestras actividades en Tokio-

El silencio se apodera por unos momentos de la reunión, hace apenas 72 hrs que la explosión de la Terminal de Valdez fue reportada y sus efectos ya se hicieron sentir en la economía, el precio del crudo subió un 21%, lo que contribuyo a una fuerte caída en las bolsas de valores del UEG agravando una crisis económica en medio de la crisis política entre los bloques.

Los pronósticos varían pero el hecho es que Valdez estará fuera de acción por al menos 8 meses por lo que la producción de crudo se verá afectada hasta en un 27% y por consiguiente el consumo del mismo. Debido a lo anterior en el congreso norteamericano -reunido de emergencia- se discute de la conveniencia y factibilidad de disponer de la reserva estratégica de petróleo almacenada en depósitos especiales en Luisiana.

-Era realmente necesario…los cabecillas se rehúsan a presentarse formalmente-

-Ahora no tendrán más remedio que verse, no cuando el FBI encuentre evidencia de sabotaje y su investigación los lleve a la casa de seguridad que detectamos en Fairbanks-

-Estas muy confiado…¿sabes algo que él resto ignora Andrews?-

-Solo que el fuego será nuestro mayor aliado, ocultara el hecho que los extranjeros ya estaban…retirados antes de el asado…- sonríe mientras bebe su copa de vino -…aún así nuestras fuentes nos avisaran si alguien comienza a husmear donde no debe…-

-Atención todos, está por hacerse un anuncio…-

Las pantallas de los monitores, cobraron vida y el Presidente Niven apareció en televisión, para informar de los acontecimientos en Alaska, el número de víctimas que ascendió a 100 personas, en su mayoría empleados de la Terminal que no alcanzaron a salir del edificio o que fallecieron intentando controlarlo…no hizo ninguna mención sobre ataque alguno o captura de extranjeros relacionados con el ataque, lo que provoco la molestia de algunos en la reunión.

-¡Por favor tienes que estar bromeando el FBI es tan inútil que no han encontrado nada!-

-¿Y si se trata de un acuerdo tácito?-

-Explícate-

-Niven puede forzar la mano del ESBIN y hacerlos verse cara a cara finalmente…si seguimos estos desarrollo tal vez eso nos facilite el trabajo de…-

-"También me es grato anunciar que después de casi tres meses en silencio, el ESBIN ha acordado llevar a cabo una cumbre entre los líderes de ambas organizaciones, dada la premura de la situación se ha acordado que se realice a la brevedad posible…por lo que se ha decido que el sitio designado sea Budapest, Hungría…los preparativos para la reunión ya comenzaron a realizarse…"-

La sonrisa regreso a Andrews y a sus asociados.

-La pieza que faltaba…se acomodo sola-

-Es muy poco tiempo para hacer los preparativos-

-No dispondremos de mejor oportunidad, damas y caballeros…debemos decidir ahora-

Se miran los unos a los otros por algunos momentos, las diferencias entre ellos son notorias, algunos provienen de la "sangre azul" del mundo de los negocios, otros se labraron así mismos el camino que los llevo a la cima, los menos se encontraron en el momento correcto en el lugar indicado…todos coinciden en que cambios deben hacerse, el vivir con una amenaza sobre sus cabezas en la forma de divisiones blindadas recorriendo las calles de las ciudades, restringiendo su derecho a opinar y hacer negocios con quienes ellos quieran, pero sobre todo creen en la supervivencia de los más aptos, los fuertes y los hábiles.

Cada uno asiente de manera silente, saben que es lo que están acordando…para algunos resulta más fácil que para otros, todos tienen cierta reticencia pero al final cada uno de ellos aprueba la siguiente fase que es mejor descrita bajo el enunciado de…

-Matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro-

-Nunca mejor dicho…si me disculpan…debo arreglar una llamada-

Andrews se retira a su oficina privada y realiza un enlace de videoconferencia a "El Nido", el cuartel de proyecto GHOST lo saludan T.R. Edwards y Cassie Araki.

-Confió en que hayan visto el anuncio-

-Lo hicimos señor… ¿eso significa que…?-

-Está decidido… lo haremos, ¿Edwards está todo listo?-

-Los Ghost del 1 al 6 están listos ¿Dónde nos quiere?-

-Pronto tendremos esos datos, por lo pronto basta de decir que entraran en acción en una semana-

-Así se hará- responde Cassie y la llamada termina

Poco después Andrews regresa con sus invitados, aún hay muchos detalles por pulir.

* * *

><p>Base de la Fuerza Aérea Conjunta de Vasylkiv, Provincia de Kiev, Ukrania<p>

El cuarto de reuniones del 150avo. Regimiento de Cazas de la Guardia, estaba atestado de personal mientras escuchaban el reporte matutino del comandante de la unidad, Coronel Aleksey Sergetov, todos estaban expectantes ante los últimos acontecimientos.

-…Así pues hemos sido seleccionados para brindar la escolta aérea al avión presidencial que viajara de Moscú a Budapest en cuatro días camaradas…de más está decir lo importante que esta asignación es así que…-

La voz de Coronel se perdió poco para un joven Capitán de ojos verdes y cabello tonalidad turquesa quien ya analizaba las implicaciones de dicha misión. Para la mayoría de los pilotos del 150 estaba claro el porqué se les pedía actuar como la escolta, su unidad era una de las mejor adiestradas en todas las fuerzas aéreas del ESBIN, con un linaje que se trazaba a los días de la Gran Guerra Patriótica*, el 150 de Guardias había peleado en prácticamente todos los conflictos de la antigua URSS, desde el frente en Leningrado contra las hordas fascistas, suministro pilotos durante las guerras de Corea y el Medio Oriente, lucharon en Afganistán y los Balcanes, era la opción obvia y lo sabían.

Hace dos meses que se encuentran en Ukraina, al principio como parte de la rotación de unidades del ESBIN en Europa Central, ahora forman parte del dispositivo bélico que deberá enfrentarse a las fuerzas del UEG, su Regimiento de 45 Su-30 y 350 personas forma parte de la cobertura aérea para los elementos estacionados en el área.

-Voshenko- la voz de Sergetov llamo la atención del joven piloto

-Tú sección y la del Mayor Lemotov serán las encargadas de la protección…-

-Entendido señor…-

-Los espero a ti y a Piotr- dijo refiriéndose al mayor que además era el segundo al mando de la unidad -a las 15:00 para ajustar los preparativos, el resto de ustedes regrese a sus tareas habituales-

La reunión termina y los miembros del regimiento salen poco a poco y dos jóvenes oficiales se separan del grupo-

-¿Nervioso Sokol?-

-Uhmm…- es su respuesta seca

-Vamos nos pidieron una misión importante protegeremos a la jerarquía, tienes que al menos estar emocionado-

-…- El silencio de su amigo hizo que el Teniente Zeraal Hesh se preocupara

-¿Te has puesto a pensar lo que sucederá si las pláticas fallan?-

-¿Te refieres a una guerra?...¿Por quién me tomas?...- la expresión de su amigo compañero de unidad paso de sarcástica a ofendida en segundos

-Disculpa no quería sonar…-

-¿Cómo un neófito mojigato?...¿Crees que eres el único con algo que perder Czedrog?...¡Yo también tengo familia y lo sabes! ¡Demonios mi hermana menor vuela como tu oficial de sistemas!...- se queda sin aliento por unos momentos

Czedrog mira a su amigo entendiendo a lo que se refiere, sabe que sonó egoísta, su historia no es la única, todos en su regimiento, todos en las fuerzas armadas tienen algo en que aferrarse, algo por que volver…algo que perder.

-Como sea…- Zeraal se marcha con el enojo aún dibujado en su rostro

Czedrog se marcha hasta llegar el hangar donde se encuentran los cazas de su sección y entra en el pequeño cubículo que le sirve de oficina, además de supervisar el desempeño de su sección también es responsable de todo el papeleo y está atrasado…comienza con evidente desgano a escribir reportes y rellenar solicitudes, pero no se engaña su mente esta en otro lado.

Abre su cajón y toma el pequeño portarretratos, ahí está el motivo de que se haya convertido en tan buen piloto, es una foto ya vieja y que sin embargo significa mucho para el joven, está él y sus dos hermanas menores, sentados en el pequeño sofá de su vieja casa, el esta vestido con su uniforme de la escuela, mientras que su hermana de en medio, Svetlana aunque todos la llaman Sera, viste con uniforme deportivo, inteligente, calmada, analítica, no le sorprendió que eligiera ingresar al FSB, después de terminar la academia militar. Ahora ya es toda una operativa experimenta habiendo servido en Europa y Asia, peor aún sabe como él lo que es tomar una vida.

Ariel la más pequeña viste como bailarina de ballet clásico, la"Sirenita" apodo que se gano por ser una campeona de la natación y el color rojizo de su cabellera, pudo llegar a formar parte del equipo olímpico, aún le sorprende que decidiera unirse al FSB, no estuvo presente cuando su padre se entero de la noticia pero puede apostar que no lo tomo muy bien. Ella está cumpliendo alguna clase de misión encubierta y él solo puede pedir que donde sea que este se encuentre a salvo.

La puerta se cierra, siente que unos brazos lo rodean haciéndole levantar la mirada, al hacerlo permiten que unos labios carnosos y húmedos besen los suyos.

-Supe lo que paso- Kazziana Hesh rompe el momento

-Bueno fue mi culpa Kazz-

-Dzikii, en ocasiones es demasiado impulsivo para su propio bien… ¿cómo estás tú?-

-He estado mejor…- contempla de nuevo la foto

-¿Quieres hablar?- la mujer jala una silla y se acerca a su oficial superior y…novio es la mejor palabra que describe su relación.

-No quiero seguir ocultando este secreto…- listo lo dijo

Kazz solo toma aire, es el mismo problema de los últimos meses.

-Ya lo hemos hablado…si lo hacemos público, me transferirán a mí y tú perderás la sección, no vivimos en tiempos de la URSS, pero a diferencia de Occidente la confraternización entre miembros del sexo opuesto sigue siendo un problema en este lado del mundo.

-Lo sé…pero ya no quiero mentirle a tú hermano… ¿Qué clase de amigo soy acostándome a escondidas por más de un año con su hermana?

-Uno listo si consideras lo que le hizo a mi último pretendiente…- declara con una sonrisa que contagia al piloto

-Supongo…- contesta para luego soltar un suspiro

-¿Te ayudo con los papeles?-

-Claro…pero antes abre la puerta, no quiere que nadie piense ideas extrañas-

-¿Como que estamos teniendo sexo en horas de trabajo?-

La mueca de Czedrog hizo que Kazz se riera todo el camino que separaba su asiento de la puerta.

Frente a las Costas de San Diego, California, USA

Encerrado en su oficina privada, Henry Globalsky lee el reporte nocturno de incidencias del Grupo de Batalla del Macross, en unas 16 horas llegaran al puerto de San Diego, donde por tres días la tripulación participara de nueva cuenta en actividades para estrechar los vínculos de la marina del UEG con la población, antes de embarcarse de nuevo y regresar a Isla Macross…no debería ser difícil, en especial cuando casi el 70% de la dotación total del Grupo es de origen Norteamericano.

Debería estar aliviado su primer crucero ha resultado ser uno sin incidentes graves que lamentar, excepto la ocasional descompostura de algún aparato o accidente menor, el primer crucero del Macross ha resultado casi perfecto. Perfecto hubiera sido el hacerlo bajo otras circunstancias, pero no siempre se gana en esta vida. Como lo demuestra el mensaje cifrado del Comando de Fuerzas del Pacífico que recibió junto con su informe

DEFCON-2. ENTRAN YA EN VIGENCIA REGLAS DE COMBATE OPCION BRAVO. ESTE MENSAJE DEBE INTERPRETARSE COMO ALARMA DE GUERRA- Leyó Globalsky en la intimidad de su camarote -HOSTILIDADES ENTRE UEG Y ESBIN DEBEN CONSIDERARSE AHORA COMO PROBABLES PERO NO SEGURAS. TOME TODAS LAS MEDIDAS RELATIVAS A LA SEGURIDAD DE SU COMANDO. HOSTILIDADES PUEDEN INICIARSE SIN, REPITO, SIN ADVERTENCIA.

Toma el teléfono y solicita a su jefa de Estado Mayor que se presente.

-¿Señor deseaba verme?- Globalsky le indica que tome asiento

-Lisa quiero que envíes una notificación para todos los comandantes del GB, necesito que se presenten en la sala de conferencias mañana a las 1000, necesitamos ajustar nuestros procedimientos antes de llegar a San Diego-

-La cosas no van bien supongo…- Lisa escribe en un cuaderno el mensaje que deberá ser transmitido a los altos oficiales del grupo

-No no lo hacen y debemos estar listos…Lisa la necesitaré ahí-

-Ahí estaré señor…- termina de escribir el mensaje

Globalsky se detiene por unos momentos para observar a joven oficial, durante los últimos días ha notado un cierto cambio, uno sutil en la disposición de la mujer, pareciera ya no antagonizar a la primera oportunidad con sus colegas o sus subordinados y en su rostro se observa una leve relajación en sus facciones.

-¿Comandante Ríber?-

-Si señor…-

-¿Está todo bien?-

Por unos momentos Lisa no pareció querer entender la pregunta de su jefe

-¿Porqué lo pregunta?-

-Bueno…porque últimamente, usted parece más relajada que de costumbre…- Lisa lo mira de un modo extraño -…no que eso sea malo…es solo que no es lo habitual en usted-

-¡Oh! ya veo…no tiene razón de que preocuparse, le aseguro que todo está bien señor…-

-Entiendo- el ruso entendió que no era el momento para buscar explicaciones y la dejo ir – de acuerdo Lisa puede retirarse-

Lisa salió de la oficina dejando a Globalsky nervioso, primero estaban obviamente la situación por la que estaban pasando, después la conducta de su mejor oficial, no que hubiera nada malo en que Ríber se mostrara "contenta" salvo el hecho de que era simplemente extraño en ella. Y por ello no pudo sacarse de encima la conversación que alcanzo a escuchar hace unos días en el CID.

_-Se los digo Lisa está actuando extraña…yo creo que está viendo alguien- Vanessa Leeds conversa en uno de los rincones del Centro cuidándose de no ser oída por indeseables_

_-¿Estás segura V? digo estás hablando de Lisa "La Reina del Hielo"Riber…ella simplemente no es humana- Kim se mostraba escéptica ante el comentario de su amiga_

_-¡Escuchen esto chicas! Según el suboficial Hiberth Lisa ha estado recibiendo visitas al menos durante 3 noches en la última semana…de un hombre- Sammy Porter la más pequeña del grupo intercambia sus notas con las de sus amigas_

_-¡Un hombre!- exclaman la voz sus compañeras del trío_

_-¡Shhh! Bajen la voz-_

_-¿Quién será el valiente?-_

_-¡Kim!-_

_-Solo digo que si no es por trabajo, nadie se acercaría a ella-_

_Vanessa y Sammy piensan las palabras y les encuentran lógica_

_-El punto es que se quien es el susodicho…- continua Sammy_

_-¿Quién es, Sammy?- la pequeña rubia hace que sus compañeras se acerquen para luego colocarse una mano alrededor de su boca -El Teniente Rick Hunter…-_

_-¡Jajajaja…! Vanessa y Kim rompen a reír ante la idea, hasta que Claudia las mira no con muy buenos ojos_

_-Si buenno…uhmm…deberemos confirmar la información- Vanessa se ajusta los lentes y con eso el Trío decide armar un operativo de vigilancia sobre Lisa._

En el camarote Lisa a la mañana siguiente, esta se despierta se baña, viste y cuando se va a acomodar el cabello tocan el timbre... descalza va a abrir y se consigue a Rick, con su uniforme de vuelo en la puerta que viene a visitar al cachorrito.

-Hola Rick- lo saluda mientras lo hace pasar -Escucha en un momento te mando a Rags, te molestaría darle el desayuno mientras yo termino de arreglarme, tengo una reunión en una hora- dice entrando de nuevo a la sección de su dormitorio

-Que tal Lisa, gracias…seguro no hay problema…Rags ven aquí muchacho- se inclina y choca sus manos con su rodilla para llamar al pequeño.

Pronto una pequeña bola de pelo sale de la habitación llevando un pedazo de tela en el hocico. Rick lo persigue por la sala y se lo quita, mientras el cachorro cree que está jugando con él.

-Hummm veamos que tienes aquí...-

Cuando Rick examina la prenda eran unas pequeñas bragas color aguamarina de seda de lo más delicaditas, que Lisa se acababa de quitar cuando se metió a bañar...

-¡Ohhhh...! esto es ¡Wow!... nunca me imagine que ella usara algo como esto... - no es la primera vez que Rick Hunter ha visto la ropa interior de una mujer, pero de alguna manera le cuesta asociar una prenda de diseño tan sensual…con su dueña.

-¿Ohhh Mierda... sabes lo que me hará Lisa si me consigue con esto en las manos?- se dirige a Rags. Pero el perrito solo ladro alegre y saco la lengua

-Vaya... así que te alegras de las desgracias ajenas, perro malo...- dice sirviéndole el desayuno en su plato a Rags.

En eso se abre la puerta de la habitación de Lisa; Rick esconde rápidamente la ropa interior de Lisa en su bolsillo del uniforme.

-Rick quieres café-

-Sí, gracias-

Rick mira a Rags antes de dirigirse a la pequeña cocina...-De esto ni una palabra a nadie entendido- el can solo mueve la cola como entendiendo el predicamento en que puso a su amo.

* * *

><p>Sobre el Atlántico en ruta al Reino Unido<p>

El VC-25 volaba a velocidad crucero a pesar del clima tormentoso a unos cuantos cientos de metros por encima de ellos, tenía una cita muy importante en Londres y un compromiso aún más vital en Bucarest en menos de 24 hrs., por lo que a pedido del jefe y a pesar de las protestas de los encargados de su seguridad van siguiendo la ruta más directa, así haga pasar al avión por una tormenta. La tripulación se emplea hasta el fondo para llevar a sus pasajeros hasta su destino sabiendo la importancia.

Sin embargo en la sala de conferencias de la nave, las cosas se ponían más tensas.

-Y con el K-112 dejando Arjángelsk la madrugada de hoy, prácticamente todos los SSBN* de la Flota del Mar del Norte se han hecho a la mar…el Comando del Atlántico Norte estima que estarán en posición de efectuar sus patrullas en el Ártico en 72hrs….- el General Keaton termina de exponer las últimas novedades con respecto al despliegue de fuerzas del ESBIN

-Básicamente ellos están cerca de completar el despliegue de sus fuerzas de primera línea en Europa y el Medio Oriente…Corea será un teatro de responsabilidad compartida aunque son los Chinos los que cargaran con la mayor parte del gasto en número de tropas…- El Secretario de Defensa Ian Jones, un corpulento afroamericano de modales suaves retrata el panorama general al que se enfrentan

-Corríjanme si me equivoco pero yo no llamaría a casi 150 mil soldados rusos un ínfimo nada…-

-En lo absoluto señor, se trata de un Cuerpo de Ejército de primera línea…pero su función será la de apoyo, la guerra terrestre en Corea correrá por cuenta de los casi dos millones de tropas de los Norcoreanos y los Chinos…nuestra mejor estrategia es desgastar a sus fuerzas de primera y segunda línea lo suficiente para hacerlos desistir de su ofensiva- su Consejero de Seguridad Tom Schultz revisa de nuevo las estimaciones

-Nos superan en soldados 5 a 1, en aeronaves 4 a 1… ¿Díganme honestamente si llegamos a las armas, tenemos alguna oportunidad de ganar sin usar ADMs*?

Los presentes permanecieron callados por algunos momentos, sin saber exactamente qué contestar, lo cierto es que si bien el UEG conserva ciertas ventajas en el aspecto tecnológico, simplemente los números totales están en su contra, los factores críticos de la campaña serán la supremacía aérea y marítima que aseguren que tanto Asia, Europa y El Medio Oriente reciban los suministros y refuerzos necesarios para aguantar la campaña.

-Señor Presidente, a lo más que podemos llegar es a un punto muerto sobre el cual ambas partes negociemos un cese al fuego y una vuelta al status quo pre-guerra, claro que para ello necesitaremos conseguir la posición ventajosa en nuestras operaciones y llegar con mejores cartas a la mesa…y es donde entra en juego la superioridad de nuestras fuerzas navales si logramos atacar sus zonas costeras industriales les causaremos un daño tal que se sentaran en la mesa con una actitud más…sensata- Miriam Salcedo era una mujer que jamás temió decir lo que pensaba, eso le valió ser la miembro más cuestionada por el Congreso de su país cuando el proceso de ratificación, la vio convertirse de una Dra. en Derecho Internacional a la Secretaria de Estado.

La reunión seguiría por una hora más cabo de la cual, Niven se refugiaría en su oficina volvería a leer sobre los planes de batalla y la estrategia que seguirían las fuerzas del ESBIN en los Teatro de Operación, sin embargo una parte de él quería creer que aun había algo que podía hacerse para evitar el espectro de la guerra que se cernía sobre el mundo, así se los había hecho saber a los demás dirigentes del UEG que se mostraron de acuerdo en efectuar la reunión, algunos como el Presidente Francés ya se encontraban en Bucarest, otros como el Primer Ministro Ingles saldrían esta misma noche y confiaba que sus contrapartes de oriente lo vieran de la misma manera. Por la ventanilla de su oficina pudo observar a su escolta durante el viaje una sección de F-15D que acompañarían al "Air Force One" hasta su primera parada en Londres y después este último seguiría solo por un tramo del trayecto a Europa, hasta que una nueva escolta lo alcanzara sobre Polonia.

Una parte de él quiere creer lo que Salcido dijo en una reunión previa, discutiendo con Keaton al conocerse que fueron agentes rusos quienes provocaron la explosión de la Terminal de Valdéz -oficialmente aún se investigaban las causas-

-"Los rusos siempre han actuado de manera racional…este es un movimiento estúpido y descuido, es casi como quisieran que los atrapemos en la maniobra"-

Lo ha pensado mil veces y debe darle la razón a su Secretaria de Estado, no hay ninguna razón para pensar que el ESBIN hubiera llevado a cabo dicho atentado, no el poco tiempo que tenia de conocer a Melkinovicth, le daba la impresión de que no efectuaría una jugada tan burda sin antes haberse cubierto bien las espaldas…Valdez huele a desesperación, la gran pregunta es ¿de quién?

A 35km de Považská Bystrica, Región de Trenčín; Eslovaquia

La pequeña pista que forma parte de una vieja base auxiliar de la Fuerza Aérea Checoslovaquia, esta optimas condiciones, lo mismo que el hangar, aunque por fuera el viejo edificio pueda aparentar caerse, por dentro se encuentra más que acondicionado para la labor que tienen enfrente.

-Hemos terminado de re-emsamblar a G2 y G4- se acerca un miembro del personal técnico

-Comienzan con el diagnóstico de sistemas y armen los aparatos debemos salir en cuanto tengamos confirmación de la ruta del blanco-

-Entendido señor-

T.R. Edwards observa a las casi 30 personas que están ocupadas con el mantenimiento y equipamiento de sus aeronaves, pronto sus Ghost volaran y jugaran su papel en la trama que se está desarrollando.

_En algún lugar sobre el Norte de África hace 8 años_

_-Te estoy diciendo que se niega a virar no lo entiendes va directo a la base- observa a través del su HUD como el avión se niega a cambiar su rumbo_

_-Boxer 2-1 no tiene permiso para disparar…repito armas restringidas…- es la voz que proviene de la torre de control_

_-¡Demonios no se dan cuenta de lo que está pasando!- _

_Preparo sus armas y las apunto al intruso_

_-¡¿T.R. qué demonios crees que haces? Hay civiles a bordo…-_

_-Son escudos humanos Archer…esos animales los usan porque saben que no dispararemos…pero se equivocan esta vez-_

_-¡DEMONIOS NOO!- el grito seco de su wingman retumbo en sus oídos, pero no se detuvo_

_Un misil salió de su ala derecha viajo sin perturbarse a su blanco en segundos, el Il-86 explotaba en pedazos…pronto siente una gran sacudida y detecta fuego en uno de los motores de su F-16_

-¿Edwards estás bien?-

Descubre a Cassie parada a su lado mirándolo con algo parecido a preocupación

-No es nada…¿Cómo vamos?-

-El diagnostico está por concluir y pronto comenzaremos a armar a los Ghost-

-Bien…llámame cuando estén listos- se aleja del lugar hacia mucho que no recordaba tan vívidamente ese momento…el momento en que tuvo que tomar una decisión que cambio su vida.

Antes de ese día, sobre el desierto africano T.R. Edwards era un condecorado piloto de combate de la USAF, sus compañeros lo respetaban y sus superiores lo envidiaban, ese momento lo cambio todo. Ya no puede ser quien era antes…y por eso los hará pagar.

Suprime una sonrisa, Andrews y su organización han demostrado ser bastante capaces para conseguir sus objetivos pero conoce a su tipo, personas que toman sus decisiones basados en proyecciones, estadísticas y pronósticos…si las cosas se salen del plan trazado, el pánico les hará cometer errores de juicio y lo peor carecen de la determinación necesaria, él no, el cumplirá su misión hasta sus últimas consecuencias. Observa como los equipos de servicios comienzan a llenar combustible a sus aeronaves, pronto el momento que ha esperado por casi 8 años está por llegar.

El crepúsculo matutino o vespertino es el peor momento del día para observar el cielo o la tierra si lo que se desea es poder distinguir con exactitud objeto opacos en el firmamento o la superficie, esta particularidad hace que sean dos de las horas del día más propicias para lanzar operaciones militares que involucren activos aéreos, a pesar de que su duración dependerá de la latitud en donde ocurre y nunca excederá de los 25 minutos dependiendo de la estación del año.

Una formación cerrada de 6 aparatos de color negro en su parte superior, mientras que su parte posterior posee un patrón azul obscuro con rayos amarillos se desplaza rápidamente y a baja altitud por un área despoblada de la frontera sur entre Eslovaquia y Hungría, su misión marcara el inicio de una tormenta a punto de desatarse.

Cuando fue desechado como perdedor del concurso _Advanced Tactical Figther, _toda la información y maquinaria del YF-23 fue almacenada en lugares específicos, accesible a mandos de la USAF, agentes gubernamentales y a un restringido número de personal civil para análisis y estudios.

Les tomo varios años al grupo d B.D. Andrews acumular el material, la infraestructura y sobre todo el personal necesarios para poner en marcha este proyecto particular, pero ahora los F-23 Black Widow II, están a punto de demostrar su valía como aeronaves furtivas.

-Spybox a Spectre…10 minutos para alcance de intercepción de Blanco 1…remoras aún en posición…- es la indicación de una estación de radar clandestina ubicada en la frontera de Austria con Hungría que suministra información a los aviones.

-Entendido Spybox ¿Condición del Blanco 2?...-

-Sigue en el cronograma-

-Perfecto…- T.R. tiene una expresión fría aunque por dentro es un hervidero de emociones

Pocos minutos después la formación de abre y comienza a ascender para prepararse

_-Hora de mandar el señuelo…_Tú turno Spectre 4…hazlo creíble…-

-Cuente con ello líder-

A unas 250 millas de ahí y ajenos a lo que les espera, una formación de nueve aeronaves entra al espacio aéreo húngaro proveniente de Ucrania…los 8 cazas Su-30, divididos en dos grupos de 4, escoltan al pesado cuatrimotor Ilyushin Il-96-300PU, un jet de pasajeros severamente modificado que sirve como el transporte principal para largas distancias de la presidencia Rusa.

-Estamos a 18 minutos del espacio aéreo de Bucarest señor Presidente- el edecán de Melkinovitch le avisa por el intercomunicador a este quien se encuentra en su oficina privada junto con funcionarios de su gobierno y del ESBIN que discuten la propuesta que le presentaran al UEG en la cumbre…

-¿Qué me dice de la delegación del UEG…-

-El resto de la delegación viene en el AFO junto con el presidente Niven, acaban de entrar en el rango de los radares de nuestra escolta, señor…-

-Gracias Coronel…- después de una breve pausa reasume su trabajo -Queda claro que el prospecto no es bueno para ninguno de nosotros…- aclara dirigiéndose a los hombres sentados con él en la mesa de su oficina.

-En lo absoluto, si llegamos al conflicto no solo sufriremos pérdidas de vidas humanas considerables, nuestras necesidades de consumo de combustibles aumentaran y a pesar de tener los campos petrolíferos de Irán e Iraq a nuestra disposición, las reservas energéticas bajaran considerablemente…- El Almirante Kaminsky habla con seguridad

El ahora Vicecomandante del Estado Mayor del ESBIN, es una adición de último momento a la delegación, sustituye al General Dolza quien sufrió un accidente mientras supervisaba el alistamiento de nuevas unidades que serían enviadas al frente europeo si lo peor pasase

-Sin mencionar que nuestros países experimentaran un retroceso económico importante, mi país a pesar de lo que algunos miembros del Comité de la Secretaria General del Partido piensan, no está en condiciones de librar una guerra que significara un severo lastre de recursos en el largo y mediano plazo…- El responsable de la política económica del Gobierno Central de la República China Zhen Jyuan es el máximo enviado a la cumbre de Bucarest, y expone los temores de una mayoría silenciosa en el país asiático –Así que nuestro interés principal será hacerles ver lo benéfico de nuestra propuesta…sin olvidar los incidentes ocurridos con anterioridad.

Mientras la reunión transcurre afuera, los equipos de escolta se preparan para entrar en la zona de descenso, un Beriev A-50 Mainstay que sirve como su AWACS personal les reporta camino libre, por lo que la primera formación con clave Kopʹe* comandada por Czedrog se separa para limpiar la ruta y encontrarse con la formación de escoltas del UEG. Mientras que el equipo Kho* dirigida por el Mayor Lemotov permanece al lado del avión presidencial ruso.

-Aquí vienen- Spectre 4 que orbita en una altura superior al vuelo de escoltas observa mediante un monitor de video digital instalado en el cono de su aeronave para evitar que este encendiera su radar, como se acercan los aviones

Toda la operación transcurre en absoluto silencio de emisiones por parte del equipo Ghost, 4 comienza a abrir y cerrar las bahías internas de armamento, produciendo ecos y sombras en los radares de las aeronaves del UEG para atraerlos a una posición de emboscada, mientras que la formación principal se sitúa en una ruta paralela al recorrido de la delegación esperando el momento en que el primer grupo se separe de la misma.

_-Ya se van- _Edwards observa partir a la formación Kopʹe activa un cronometro en 4 minutos realizaran su ataque.

Cuando el cronometro de la operación marca 2:45 minutos, Spectre 4 abre sus compuertas, enciende su radar y alista misiles R-77 Vympel de fabricación rusa obtenidos al igual que mucha de la suite electrónica de Spectre 4 a través de fuentes en el ESBIN.

-¡¿Qué demonios…?- es lo primero que comenta un Capitán de la RAF volando su Typhoon, cuando su radar de detección de amenazas se enloquece

Dos saetas impactan en su avión y en un F-15C cercano a este, parte de la escolta combinada de la USAF/RAF. A partir de ahí el caos se desata.

-¡¿RainFall 1 me copia…?- el segundo al mando de la escolta llama frenéticamente a su lider

El resto de la escolta del UEG acude en auxilio de sus compañeros mientras el AFO se devuelve, al llegar detentan emisiones de radar provenientes de Kopʹe y activan sus armas.

-¿Sokol…?- Zeraal espera órdenes de su líder, cuando llega una desesperada transmisión por radio

-Kho Líder este es Kop'e Líder…Responda-

-Este es Arca –el indicativo del avión presidencial -…¡Estamos bajo ataque…- un chasquido y después estática

Mientras Czedrog y su unidad se adelantaban y apenas el cronometro llego a cero el resto de la formación Spectre situada a escasas 20 millas, en un ángulo que dificultaba su detección visual y por radar, abrió fuego con sus misiles. Edwards disparo sus cuatro AIM-120 contra el pesado transporte ruso, la distancia era tan cerrada que los equipos de interferencia electrónica del aparto solo pudieron desviar a un misil de su objetivo, 3 impactan en el y lo desintegran al instante en múltiples pedazos sin dejar sobrevivientes. El resto eliminaban al equipo Kho sin darles tiempo de avisar sobre su suerte.

La ausencia de transmisiones por parte de Lemotov, su equipo y del Arca, añade confusión para el joven Capitán que está enfrascado junto con su equipo en una pelea de supervivencia contra los cazas occidentales.

-Atención Kopʹe…este es Muralla 0- el General a cargo de las unidades aéreas del Teatro Central del ESBIN se identifica para luego ordenar -Luz verde para atacar al AFO antes de que llegue a espacio seguro del UEG-

_-¿De qué demonios está hablando?- _-Muralla 0 autentifique ordenes…- pasmado es lo único que logra decir Sokol antes de que su copiloto le recuerde que están en combate.

Un F-15 hace un pase demasiado cercano con su cañón por lo que Sokol maniobra para quitárselo de encima y termina derribándolo poco después.

-Yo me encargo, Corg-

Dzikkií acelera al máximo su Flanker y pronto tiene en la mira al VC-25

-Kiyora prepara el último misil infrarrojo y uno de los R-77- comunica a su operadora de sistemas.

-Entendido-

El caza ruso dispara primero su misil infrarrojo para que se esté el afectado por las bengalas y la protección electrónica del avión, mientras que su misil guiado por radar es lanzado pocos segundos después.

A pesar de los mejores esfuerzos el misil continua ganado terreno al transporte, mientras que dentro señales de emergencia a las bases del UEG en Europa son enviados en un esfuerzo inútil para obtener ayuda, el misil impacta unos metros por encima del ala derecha desprendiéndola y encendiendo el combustible almacenado en ella, mandando al avión en picada y dando volteretas sin control hasta que se estrella en un área boscosa.

-¡Vámonos de aquí Dzikki!-

Ambos aviones son los únicos sobrevivientes y testigos de toda la batalla, regresan a máxima velocidad a Ucrania y después son enviados rápidamente a Moscú, los Ghost evadieron la detección por ambos bandos y regresaron a su base en Eslovaquia donde desmontaron sus equipos y regresaron al nido. Toda la operación tomo apenas 17 minutos.

En cuestión de minutos los primeros reportes de retraso en la llegada de las delegaciones comenzaron a correr, los medios de comunicación en un principio trabajaron el ángulo de alguna clase de desperfecto y ante el silencio de loes representantes de la cumbre la versión de un atentado en contra de las delegaciones comenzó a filtrarse y lo peor está por venir.

-Me temo no hay sobrevivientes…el área de dispersión es grande pero la hemos barrido con perros de rescate y helicópteros con sensores infrarrojos…no hay nada- Reporta el encargado de los equipo de búsqueda y rescate que despegaron de Hungría y Ucrania, apresurándose para llegar al sitio del siniestrado Il-96.

Todos en sala de conferencias del Palacio del Senado observan las labores de búsqueda y…recuperación de cuerpos, una breve toma panorámica de la cámara hecha para ilustrar la devastación en el sitio, hace que todos a más de 1500 kms contengan el aliento. La imagen de una joven mujer de ojos verdes y cabello cortó tonalidad turquesa vestida con una chamarra de vuelo recorriendo el lugar mientras mueve los escombros intentando hallar a algún sobreviviente o al menos restos humanos de alguno de los infortunado pasajeros, junto con los demás rescatistas además del personal militar que recorren y aseguran el sitio.

Por algunos minutos la transmisión continúa solo para que la idea de que casi 150 personas hayan fallecido en un incidente por demás confuso cale hondo en muchos.

-¡Esto no puede quedarse así!- fue finalmente el Ministro de Defensa quien rompe el silencio y expresa lo que muchos piensan. Voces que están de acuerdo con él se multiplican…

-Tenemos que responder…-

-¿De qué manera damas y caballeros? Y ¿Contra quién?-

-Contra el UEG por supuesto, todo esto es su culpa…-

-Según más recuerdo el AFO también fue derribado y no sabemos el paradero de Niven y el resto de quienes viajaban con él…-

-¡Se requiere acción inmediata!-

Las palabras agresivas dan paso a los gritos y descalificaciones, pronto los miembros sobrevivientes del gabinete ruso están insultándose y peleando entre ellos, la confusión y la incertidumbre es evidente, no ayuda en nada la comunicación previa con Beijing, quienes también tienen los ánimos caldeados y la ira a flor de piel.

-Suficiente…- la voz calmada de una mujer hace que todos la miren -…lo primero es reconstruir a su totalidad el gabinete, seleccionar y buscar los reemplazos…después esperaremos un informe detallado…eso es todo por el momento, nada de informar de esto a la prensa…-

Irina Groskhova se levanta de la mesa y se dirige a una de las oficinas cercanas en donde sentada en un cómodo sillón espera que el reporte preliminar le sea entregado. Como Primera Ministra le corresponderá a ella el asumir el puesto de Presidente si lo peor llega a confirmarse. Hace lo posible por ocultar su nerviosismo, pero las manos le tiemblan. Solo una vez le había pasado algo parecido…cuando su primer hijo nació, aunque los motivos son completamente diferentes.

La habitación apenas es iluminada por una pequeña lámpara de mesa y la tenue luz de luna que se filtra a través de las ventanas, mientras que la noche se hace más profunda en Moscú en poco tiempo deberá informar a los ciudadanos de su país, sobre los acontecimientos en Hungría, pero lo que aún no sabe es que deberá decirles…ya es suficientemente difícil saber que deberá informar a las familias de los miembros del gabinete y la tripulación sobre el destino final de los últimos.

Ahora es también la responsable por la vida de 143 millones de personas, sin contar con el resto de los habitantes de las demás naciones que integran el ESBIN y ni siquiera se ha puesto a pensar en los habitantes del UEG.

Una puerta que se abre revela una figura alta, semioculta por las sombras y la escasa luz, reconocería esa silueta donde fuera, lo observa caminar directo hacia ella sin titubear ni un solo momento, justo como la primera vez que se conocieron en Cuba hace más de tres décadas atrás.

_-Siempre le sentó bien el uniforme- _dice para sí misma

Lo ve detenerse a solo unos pasos de ella, lleva una carpeta en las manos y su expresión es una dubitativa como si hubiera una idea rondarle la cabeza, lo conoce muy bien, así como él la conoce a ella. Él sabe de antemano que ella no le preguntara, simplemente esperara a que sea el momento.

-¿Y bien?-

-Los hallazgos de los equipos de búsqueda y rescate confirman la historia de Czedrog y sus compañeros…- le entrega la carpeta.

Además de las descripciones de los testigos y sobrevivientes, hay testimonios de los rescatistas, así como fotografías del sitio incluyendo.

-¿Restos de sistema guía de misil?- reconoce los pedazos de metal achicharrados y retorcidos

Nikolai solo asiente con la cabeza

-¿Americanos…verdad?-

-Sí-

Se levanta de la silla y se acerca a la ventana, cruza sus brazos mientras observa la ciudad a las afueras de las murallas del Kremlin.

-No tenemos…no tengo…opción ¿no es así?-

-Retrasa un poco más tu toma protesta o no actúas como se espera que lo hagas…y las facciones más duras intentaran apartarte del poder…puede ser una maniobra político-legal…-

-O algo más directo- se da la vuelta y lo encara con sus ojos entrecerrados y puños preparados.

-Si eso pasa…no escucharan razones o argumentos-

-¿Te das cuenta donde nos deja eso Nikolai?, debemos escoger entre una guerra convencional ahora o tener una guerra nuclear después- su voz posee un tono acerado pero con emoción contenida

-Con la alternativa de escoger el menor de los peores escenarios Irina…contigo al mando, al menos puede buscarse la oportunidad de una salida negociada para esta situación, eres una persona racional, tomaras decisiones basadas en toda tu experiencia e información disponible…-

La mujer lo corta y baja la cabeza.

-Nunca creí que llegaríamos a encontrarnos en esta posición…No sé si pueda hacerlo-

-Lo harás…- la abraza por unos momentos y ella recuesta su cabeza en su pecho, por unos momentos es como si aun siguieran casados, se conocen tan bien que no necesitan contarse sus miedos y temores.

-Nikolai…- levanta su cabeza

-Dime…-

-Convócalos a la sala de juntas, llego el momento…-

-De acuerdo-

Antes de separarse por completo la mujer lo sujeta por su mano derecha. El hombre nota el gesto y espera que le diga la razón.

-Kolya*…es hora de traer a nuestra sirenita de regreso-

El General solo mueve la cabeza y sale de la pequeña habitación para asistir en la ceremonia de toma de protesta, poco después Irina Groskhova se reúne con el gabinete y en cadena nacional y mundial toma el puesto como la nueva Presidenta de la Federación Rusa.

* * *

><p>SDCV-1 Macross, Anclado en San Diego, California; E.U.A.<p>

Hay días en que todo parece indicar que será perfecto, apagas el despertador sin tirarlo al piso, hay agua caliente en la ducha, tu canción favorita se escucha en la radio, visitar a tu pequeña mascota en el camarote de una mujer que hasta dos semanas atrás considerabas un ogro, el desayuno es especialmente delicioso hoy, la práctica de vuelo será intensa y en menos de cuatro horas después de terminada la ceremonia de bienvenida de la nave, bajar a tierra para reunirte con tu familia y pasar los siguientes tres días de fiesta, gozando de la libertad que con tanto trabajo defiende…

El día perfecto de Rick llego a su final en el desayuno, en el preciso momento de sentarse en la mesa junto con Roy, Claudia, Jean y Vince, que su hermano -maldito quien haya ideado a los hermanos mayores, así solo sean por adopción- noto un pequeño bulto que sobresalía en uno de los bolsillos del traje de vuelo del joven piloto y aprovechando que el piloto se encontraba distraído…

-¿Qué tienes aquí cachorro?- en un rápido movimiento Roy mete su mano en el bolsillo de Rick y saca las bragas de Lisa…a la vista de todos en el comedor.

-¡Maldita sea Roy! Devuélveme eso…- Rick se lanza a recuperar la prenda

Toda la escena transcurre como si se tratara de una caricatura, Rick tratando de arrebatarle las bragas a Roy, que por su parte la cambia de lado con movimientos rápidos y sencillos, mientras que el primero se mueve de un lado a otro agitando sus brazos y con una expresión cercana a la desesperación.

-Vaya chico…no sabía que tuvieras esos gustos…-

-No es mía…-

-Es un alivio saberlo…- Roy no puede evitar un comentario a expensas de su hermanito.

-¡Jodete Roy!-

-Roy…basta…- el tono de Claudia le hizo ver a su novio que tal vez hubiera exagerado un poco en su broma

-Bien si de acuerdo…-

Le devuelve las bragas a Rick que se apresura a guardarlas, respirando aliviado. No nota las miradas raras que le dan Claudia, Vince y Jean. Pero si nota las miradas de medio comedor que presencio el espectáculo.

-¿Y bien?-

-¿Y bien qué Roy?-

-No quieres contarnos algo…-

-No realmente…- trata de esconderse de las miradas que le dan los presentes en especial las mujeres.

-Saben creo que mejor me voy de aquí…- dice mientras lleva su bandeja con un desayuno casi sin tocar hacia uno de los carritos del servicio.

Agradece que Lisa o Minmei no estuvieran ahí para presenciar toda la escena, sonríe por unos momentos la llamo Lisa, no Comandante Riber o Comadreja…¡Crahs! El sonido de metal, plástico y demás golpeando el piso llaman la atención de todos y se encuentran con Rick prácticamente pálido y sin color en su rostro mirando fijamente a Lisa…no contemplando a la Reina del Hielo frente a él.

_-¡Mierda! Estoy muerto-_

Las malas noticias y los rumores viajan rápido y el incidente del comedor pasó de una mala broma a ser la comidilla de toda la nave -con agradecimientos al trío pendientes de parte Lisa- y llegaron hasta la sección de Personal y RH.

Directo en el cubículo de una joven que tenía dos grandes problemas ahora, por principios de cuentas entregar unos reportes de sanción administrativa a la jefa del staff del Almirante y la segunda saber la verdad sobre los rumores la relación entre Rick y la Comandante Riber…

_-El mundo se ha puesto de cabeza…digo Rick viendo a la Comandante Riber, ¡por favor! Si él mismo me ha dicho entre ella y el Diablo prefiere al sujeto del trinche…Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo-_

La chica alista los reportes y armándose de valor se dispone a ir a la sección de oficiales femeninos para aclarar sus dudas.

Lisa iba caminando en el pasillo de la nave con Claudia detrás, aún se encontraba enojada por los sucesos del comedor y por el hecho de que Rick solo hubiera balbuceado frases ininteligibles cuando le pidió una explicación. Con todo su preocupación más inmediata era la persona que se encontraba junto a ella.

-Riber no puedes negar que esas bragas eran tuyas... recuerda que fuimos compañeras de habitación y siempre me gusto ese color-

-Te juro que no sé como las tenía él...- sigue su camino sin prestarle atención a su amiga

-Entonces no niegas que es tuyo... Sabes... el trió estaba comentando que en estos días que el Teniente Hunter te estaba visitando en tu habitación- eso gano la atención de la mujer de cabello castaño

-Dios, no es lo que crees Claudia-

-¿Y qué es lo que creo?- pregunto con un tono intrigado en su voz

-No tengo un romance con él-

-¿Entonces?- Después de unos minutos de pensarlo Lisa decidió que sería mejor mostrarle a su amiga la razón de su cercanía con Rick

-Bien te mostrare que tengo en común con Hunter pero no puedes decírselo o mostrárselo a nadie... nos meterías en problemas...-

-Vaya Riber si que estas siendo misteriosa... ahora has picado mi curiosidad-

Lisa suspira hondo antes de abrir la puerta de su camarote

-Pasa Clau... Rags, cielo... ven aquí... mama está en casa-

De la habitación de Lisa salió el cachorro corriendo se tropezó con la alfombra y resbalo de costado antes de llegar patinado a los pies de Lisa

-Como se ha portado el cachorrito más bonito del planeta...- se inclina levemente

Guuauuu hahahahaha respondió Rags sacando la lengua y apoyando sus patitas delanteras en las piernas de Lisa

Claudia seguía parada detrás de Lisa cerca de la puerta, incrédula ante lo que ven sus ojos color miel _-¡Que me parta un rayo!-_

-Vaya Lisa... cuando juro que ya te conozco del todo... vienes y rompes como 17 normas de la nave... solo para sorprenderme-

-Vamos Clau sabes que no es así…- Lisa se agacho y cargo al perrito hasta llevarlo a su cara donde el cachorro le lamio la nariz -yo también te quiero chiquito-

-Así que este amiguito es tuyo y del Teniente Hunter

-Es una larga historia Clau-

-Lo bueno es que tengo tiempo...- Respondió Claudia sentándose en el sillón de Camarote.

En la cubierta de vuelo y regresando del último vuelo de entrenamiento Rick baja de su avión solo para encontrarse con Roy, quien no lo deja en paz. Sin más remedio decide contarle todo a su hermano.

-Buen intento cachorro, pero no te creo nada…-

-Es la verdad Roy ¿crees que te mentiría?-

-Bueno eres demasiado idiota para ser un buen mentiroso- dice mientras ambos hombres entran por los pasillos de la cubierta

-Gracias creo…-

-Así que tendrás que mostrármelo…-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-No te hagas…muéstrame al cachorro…-

-Pero lo tiene Lisa…y probablemente no quiera verme ahorita-

-Ese no es mi problema…-

Resignándose Hunter se dirige rumbo al camarote de Lisa.

-Tienes suerte de que las habitaciones tengan cubierta a prueba de ruido Riber o a este pequeñín ya lo hubieran bajado del buque por polizón- Claudia juega a rascarle el estomago a Rags mientras este está acostado panza arriba -Vaya eres bastante lindo…y lo sabes pequeño- Rags solo ladra y mueve su cola

Toc, toc, el golpe hace que las dos mujeres se levanten como resortes, Lisa señala a su habitación y el perrito sale disparado de la sala entendiendo el ademán de su "mama".

-¿Quién es?-

-Soy yo Comandante Riber…-

Notando que Rick la llamo por su rango, le hace suponer que no viene solo, al abrir la puerta se encuentra con Roy y Rick.

-Hola amor-

-Hola piloto-

-Entonces ¿Dónde está?- Roy revisa la pequeña sala-cocina

-¿Qué estás haciendo Fokker?

-Ya lo sabe Lisa…- responde Rick, entrando al camarote ni bien termino de hablar Rags sale del dormitorio para saludar a su "papa" -…!Hey pequeño! ¿Cómo estás?- el can solo ladra en señal de que se encuentra a gusto.

Mientras los hombres pasan, una fastidiada Lisa deja entrecerrada la puerta

-Oye sobre lo que paso…- Plaff -¡Ouch!...- Rick se talla la mejilla ante la bofetada propinada por la mujer…

-Ni siquiera debería haberte dejado pasar… no quiero que Rags esté cerca de ti…pervertido…-

-¿Quién yo?...

-¡Quien más!..-

-…y no puedes hacer eso es mi perro-

-…Claro que puedo, digo entraste a mi habitación y te robaste mis bragas…es mi perro no tuyo, yo soy la que lo ha cuidado…Díselo Claudia-

Lisa mira a su amiga parada junto a Roy

-¿Qué?...-

-No la metas en esto Lisa, es entre nosotros… ¿Verdad Roy?-

-¡Increíble! y yo que pensé que eras una persona en la que se podía confiar…-

-¡Estas en un error y ahora lo veras!-

Rick saca las bragas de Lisa se agacha y muestra a Rags, quien de inmediato comienza a saltar y mover la cola…

-Sabes lo que son verdad chico…- el perrito solo mueve la cola y saca la lengua -ten juega con ellas- Rick

-¡¿Cómo te atreves…- la indignación de Lisa se corta cuando ve a Rags jugar con sus bragas.

El cachorro se pasea de un lado a otro de su habitación con dicha prenda en el hocico para deleite de Roy, Claudia y Rick…y consternación de Lisa quien en su intento de tratar de quitárselas al can se agacha y lo persigue por todo el cuarto, provocando que Rags crea que están jugando con él.

-¡Hunter ayúdame…!- es más una orden que un favor y el piloto a regañadientes acepta…

Ahora son dos personas contra un cachorro…y el cachorro está ganando, se les cruza entre las piernas se mete debajo de los pequeños muebles de la habitación, corre y se detiene tan rápido que provoca que ambos choquen más de una vez…Hasta que Rick tuvo suficiente y se lanza por el cachorro, atrapándolo finalmente cerca de la puerta entre abierta del camarote y llevándose en el paso a Lisa que termina sobre él.

-Ya te tengo pequeñín…- Rags responde lamiéndole la cara a Rick

Mientras Rick y Lisa tratan de incorporarse, sus amigos esta atacados de la risa de ver toda la escena, solo es cuando el sonido de la puerta que se abre es que todos se dan cuenta que su pequeño espectáculo atrajo atención inesperada…

-Comandante Riber… ¿está todo bien?...¿Rick que estás haciendo aquí…?- Minmei reportes en mano esta parada en el umbral de la puerta.

La escena es por demás surrealista para la joven, por un lado Rick esta de rodillas en el suelo sosteniendo a un cachorro, mientras que la Comandante, la mujer más recia y arisca de la flota, tiene su uniforme arrugado y su cabello luce desarreglado, está ocupada luchando con este para recuperar unas…¿bragas de color aguamarina?, Roy y la Teniente Grant que hasta hace un momento se rían fuertemente ahora solo tienen una expresión callada, los cuatro la miran con ojos desorbitados-

-Solo venía a dejarle unos reportes sobre unas sanciones…- mira al cachorro en brazos de Rick y Rags le mueve la cabeza y la cola -…pero…si…es mal momento me voy- dice la aún en shock suboficial

Antes de que pudieran decir más se escucha un aviso por el sistema de auto parlantes.

-¡ATENCIÓN TODO EL PERSONAL! Por ordenes del Almirante todas las licencias y permisos quedan revocados…A todos los miembros del Estado Mayor y Oficiales superiores de la Nave y Grupo de Batalla se les ordena reportarse a la brevedad en la sala de reuniones de la nave…el resto de la tripulación repórtese en 5 minutos a sus estaciones…- el mensaje se repitió varias veces.

-Terminamos esto después…ya escucharon…salgan todos…- Lisa…no, la Comandante Riber toma el mando y el resto obedece.

Toda la tripulación está en sus estaciones en menos de cinco minutos esperando el anuncio de Globlasky, quien sentado en su oficina espera que Lisa le informe de la llegada de todos los oficiales a la sala de conferencias, para notificarles de la alerta.

La mayoría de la tripulación se disponía a salir en licencia al término de la ceremonia de recepción en el puerto de San Diego. Ahora es seguro que regresaran al Mar de Japón a la mayor velocidad posible.

-Señor ya todos están listos en la sala de juntas…- escucha decir a Lisa

El viejo se levanta de su asiento y junto con ella se dirige a la sala de conferencias, mientras recorre el pasillo observa como los miembros de la tripulación lo saludan militarmente, en el tiempo que ha comandado el Macross y se Grupo, le enorgullece haber conseguido que los miembros del mismo se hayan convertido en una eficiente tripulación y más aún hayan construido una relación de trabajo tan buena, al contemplar los rostros de los jóvenes hombres y mujeres que están bajo su mando, el sentimiento de culpa se asienta en él.

No es culpa por tener que dirigirlos al combate, es culpa por saber de antemano que no importa que es lo que haga o cuanto se esfuerce, una parte de ellos no sobrevivirá lo que está por venir. Henry J. Globalsky si sabe y por ello se lamenta con cada fibra de su ser.

-Atención…Almirante Presente- es la voz que anuncia su llegada a la sala.

-Sentados…- contesta al observar como sus oficiales se ponen de pie -…hace unos momentos converse con el alcalde Wilson y le exprese nuestras disculpas, por cancelar la ceremonia de bienvenida…- observa las caras de los presentes todos esperan la explicación que sin duda vendrá -…lo que voy a decir se hará público en cuestión de algunos minutos…El avión que llevaba al presidente Niven y la Delegación del UEG con rumbo a Hungría fue atacada hace menos de tres horas…por aviones rusos-

El silencio se apodero de todos los presentes, la mayoría todavía estaba tratando de comprender las palabras del Almirante aturdidos por el significado que están encierran, algunos solo arrugan el ceño, los menos tragan salivan. Es el Capitán Maistroff quien pone en palabras lo que todos piensan…

-¡¿Es que esos imbéciles se ha vuelto locos?- la furia, sorpresa e indignación se distinguen claramente en él.

-¿Señor que ha pasado con la delegación?- Villeu se muestra ansioso por saber el destino de los desafortunados enviados.

-Hubo una fuerte pérdida de vidas…de momento el Secretario General del Parlamento del UEG, el Jefe del Estado Mayor de los EUA entre otros han fallecido…-

-¿No hay noticias sobre el Presidente Niven señor?- un más calmado Maistroff pregunta de nuevo.

-No se me informo…hay algo más damas y caballeros…- de nuevo el silencio se hace presente -…la delegación del ESBIN también fue atacada…sabemos que no hay sobrevivientes…-

-¡Santo Dios!- el Capitán Penn no se guarda lo que siente

Globalsky solo asiente, se inclina levemente sobre su silla.

-En diez minutos daré la noticia a la tripulación y al resto del Grupo de Batalla…Capitán Maistroff de la orden de abandonar el puerto de inme…- un Capitán de infantería de marina del complemento de la nave entra a la sala de conferencias.

-Señor debe ver esto…- el hombre lucía evidentemente nervioso mientras conecta el monitor de la sala al sistema de transmisión de Tv por satélite de la nave.

-"Como hemos venido reportando…el Air Force One debió haber llegado a Bucarest hace 4hrs ya, lo mismo que la Delegación del ESBIN, hasta el momento ningún gobierno ha sabido aclarar el paradero de los dirigentes…sin embargo hace cuestión de 30 minutos se ha subido a internet el siguiente video, después de que con ayuda de expertos contratados por este canal, ha sido estudiado detenidamente, hemos decidido que las imágenes son autenticas…por lo tanto hemos decido presentárselo a ustedes…les advertimos que contiene imágenes que pueden dañar a personas sensibles…-

La imagen del presentador da paso a una zona boscosa en donde un grupo de campistas se disponían a pasar la noche, mientras armaban su campamento el sonido inconfundible de motores de aviones se escucha en la grabación…después explosiones…el camarógrafo apunta hacia la dirección de las mismas y logra usando el zoom al máximo, captar al menos tres de ellas y poco después una imagen que deja helados a cualquiera que la ve.

Los colores inconfundibles del AFO cayendo a tierra con un ala desprendida y envuelto en llamas, la cámara lo sigue hasta que se pierde gracias a los arboles y después se escucha como hace impacto…la cámara corta varios minutos después a una parte en donde se escucha el sobre vuelo de varios helicópteros con personal militar y de rescate, los haces de luz atraviesan la noche y las hileras de bosques y permiten distinguir con claridad la zona del siniestro.

-"De momento ninguna autoridad ha decidido comentar estas imágenes… ¡Esperen! Esto está llegando…nos enlazaremos a la Televisión Oficial Rusa.

Globalsky reconoce el lugar la explanada del Palacio del Senado y reconoce también a la figura parada en el centro del podio junto a los demás oficiales del gobierno ruso y representantes de las naciones que integran el ESBIN.

Irina Groskhova mira fijamente a las cámaras, extrañamente luce tranquila a pesar de que el mensaje que revelara al mundo habrá de cambiar las vidas de incontables personas a lo largo y ancho del mundo.

-Buenas Noches ciudadanos de la Federación Rusa, de las Naciones que integran al ESBIN y demás pueblos de este planeta…es con profundo pesar que estoy parada ante ustedes esta madrugada…como muchos sabrán la noche de ayer se debió de haber comenzado una serie de pláticas destinadas a normalizar las relaciones entre el ESBIN y el UEG…desgraciadamente esas pláticas no se efectuaran…-

Gracias a la transmisión en vivo millones de personas observan pegadas a la televisión, radio e internet, a una mujer madura que viste un sobrio traje negro, con el rostro sereno pero firme determinación, relata con calma -aunque hace alguna pausa para evitar que sus propia emoción se desborde- los desafortunados eventos de esta tarde noche…

-…Como observan en estas fotografías, se recuperaron los restos de misiles aire-aire de manufactura americana en el sitio del desastre…- las cámaras enfocan paneles con fotografías digitales de los restos encontrados en el sitio y los comparan con diagramas y cortes de los misiles completos con que cuenta la inteligencia rusa -…no solo fueron las armas que asesinaron al Presidente Melkinovicth y a 88 personas más en el avión presidencial, también mataron a toda la escolta, pilotos dedicados a proteger a su país y a sus pueblos…-

Lentamente y a través de la señal de la televisión oficial los rostros y nombres de cada una de las victimas pasan en un pequeño recuadro ubicado a la derecha de la pantalla.

-…Nuestro dolor se une a la de las familias que han perdido esta noche a un ser querido, nuestras oraciones y plegarias los acompañan en estos momentos. Quisiera poder decirle al mundo que aún hay una oportunidad para remediar toda esta situación…- su voz luce emotiva y melancólica mientras pronuncio la primera parte de su discurso -pero eso sería mentirles…- hay un cambio evidente en su voz -…no puede haber paz mientras haya serpientes pululando la Tierra, estas deben ser exterminadas…no puede haberla mientras haya criminales y mentirosos de un lado que impidan el progreso de la paz…no puede haberla mientras existan el deseo de parte de un grupo de llamadas naciones libres que pretendan imponer su voluntad sobre la demás…y sobre todo no puede haber paz mientras haya quienes usando recursos como la coerción económica, presión política y la agresión disfrazada pretendan destruir nuestras sociedades…¡ESO NO PASARA, NI HOY, NI MAÑANA, NI NUNCA!...- ese grito será recordado de forma diferente por cada persona que lo presencio, escucho o lo vivió -…¡No mientras haya hombres y mujeres dispuestos a defenderlo con su sudor, su sangre y si es necesario sus vidas…desde este día el ESBIN se encuentra en estado de Guerra contra los responsables de esta atrocidad…!-

Ese grito provoco que una anciana en Nueva York tomara su biblia y rezara por sus tres nietos, hizo que un hombre que se había ido a San Diego esperando ver a sus hijos se para en uno de los muelles observando cómo se aleja la nave que los lleva al frente de batalla. Un par de jóvenes aprendices de vuelo, tratan de comunicarse a Italia, pero las líneas están sobre saturadas, simplemente cada persona con acceso a un teléfono está llamando a sus seres queridos.

Al otro lado del mundo un hombre se despierta en una base militar en Alemania, con el cuerpo adolorido le informan que sobrevivió aún atentado a su avión y es informado del destino de sus mal logradas platicas de paz…en una finca a unos 60km de Londres una mujer llora mientras acaricia el retrato de su familia deseando poder volver ver a su esposo e hija y maldiciendo el momento en que quedo invalida. Su esposo rápidamente llega a los cuarteles generales del Ministerio de Defensa Ingles y junto con sus colegas, se prepara para enfrentarse a lo peor.

Un general prepara la defensa de Europa Occidental mientras hace la promesa silenciosa de que vencerá a cualquier costo y no lo jura en vano, una joven Capitán de blindados supervisa el alistamiento de su compañía observando la conducta de todos los miembros de su unidad, se siente orgullosa de ver como sus hombres se toman en serio su trabajo, a partir de ahora es la vida o la muerte en cada compromiso.

Un científico holandés es sacado del pequeño departamento que habita en Varsovia y es subido en un avión especial mientras que el personal de seguridad espera la llegada de un convoy que transporta al embajador canadiense y su familia…el convoy nunca llegara, el pánico se ha apoderado de toda Polonia y las calles son un caos, tanto que al momento de cruzar por una intersección el auto donde viajan el embajador su familia, además de una de las asistentes de Lang, es embestido por un tráiler, que es proyectado por encima de las protecciones del cruce y cae en el Río Vístula, añadiendo una tragedia más al caos reinante.

Caos que es bienvenido por un trió de ancianos que observan desde uno de los tantos palacios en San Petersburgo como su largamente postergado plan por fin es puesto en movimiento. Pero no son los únicos que celebran, en un jet ejecutivo el autor material de la crisis se deleita escuchando los comentarios por la televisión que hacen analistas y el público que es entrevistado

Un grupo de pilotos en Islandia es convocado de emergencia en la base de Keflavik para despegar de inmediato y establecer una CAP sobre la isla nación. Del otro extremo un joven Capitán se dispone a regresar junto con lo que queda de su equipo a su base aérea antes que la primera de muchas batallas tenga lugar, mientras lo hace no puede evitar pensar en sus dos hermanas y como una de ellas está detrás de las líneas enemigas. En el Pacifico Norte una mujer embarcada en un destructor piensa en su prometido quien según su última comunicación se encontraba en Corea junto con su equipo…la mujer no se engaña sabe que su hombre probablemente ya debe estar en combate, aún así el deseo de que este se encuentre a salvo está presente en ella. Sus pensamientos no son distintos a los de un hombre en Vladivostok que piensa en su pareja, quien en una curiosa inversión de papeles saldrá a combatir en lugar de él.

Mientras en el CDC de un buque de alta tecnología, un viejo guerrero se prepara para enfrentarse a viejos conocidos, a muchos de ellos les enseño todo lo que saben, eso lo pone en la contradicción de esperar el que hayan aprendido bien sus lecciones y desear haber sido un pésimo maestro.

En la mesa de planeación una joven mujer revisa los planes de batalla preparados de antemano para esta eventualidad, mientras que por dentro espera que se le presente la oportunidad de cobrar venganza por su esposo, su compañera la ayuda a actualizar los datos mientras que ella misma recita una pequeña oración que le enseño su abuela, mientras piensa en sus hermanos, en su prometido y su hermano menor, ambos pilotos de combate que en estos momentos comienza a afinar los protocolos de comunicación y preparan sus aviones.

Mientras observa el reloj que cuelga de su nueva oficina Irina Groskhova observa cómo sus manecillas poco a poco se acercan a la hora fijada…antes de dar la autorización fue la persona que contralaba el destino de millones, la señora de la vida y la muerte, la persona más poderosa del planeta en toda la historia moderna…ahora no es más que otra simple espectadora, sin poder o decisión alguna para detener la tragedia que caerá sobre el mundo.

* * *

><p>Área de Seguridad Conjunta, Zona Desmilitarizada de Corea<p>

El Sargento Dae Jung Park no estaba precisamente de buen humor, había solicitado con meses de antelación un permiso de dos semanas, con motivo de estar presente en el nacimiento de su segunda hija, que si los doctores no se equivocaban sería en cualquier momento. En lugar de eso el ejército surcoreano había cancelado todos los permisos y licencias que no tuvieran con enfermedad o lesiones de consideración…así que se encontraba ahí atascado observado por unos binoculares desde el segundo piso del edificio de recepción oficial a sus camaradas del Norte, en el único lugar en la DMZ en que ambos ejércitos se ven cara a cara.

Su radio suena y el sargento atiende la llamada, justo en el momento en que va a responder siente un impacto en su pecho que lo echa hacia atrás y antes de que se cuenta ya no siente sus piernas y cae al piso, después escucha el estallido sónico de una bala que mata a su compañero al darle en la cabeza y cae junto a él, ahí es donde se da cuenta de que le han disparado y que la herida que lo ha dejado paralizado de la cintura para abajo, sangra profusamente.

Entonces lo escucha… gritos en coreano e ingles, seguidos de disparos de rifles y pistolas acompañados por el estallido de morteros

_-Es una invasión… ¡es la invasión!... ¡no por favor, no puedo terminar así! ¡¿Qué le pasara a Jun, a Bai, a la bebe?... _¡Por favor que alguien me ayude!- pero sus gritos no tienen respuesta, sus compañeros están enfrascados en su propia lucha de vida o muerte que no notan que hay dos de sus camaradas perdidos -¡Maldición! ¡Por favor no quiero morir así…cualquiera!

Escucha pasos que se acercan y el alivio recorre su cuerpo, sus compañeros vienen a tomar control de la posición y de seguro lo evacuaran…

-¡Aquí hay uno!- mueve la cabeza dado que no reconoce la voz

Al hacerlo se topa con el cañón de un rifle que es apuntado a su rostro por un soldado norcoreano y el miedo y el terror lo hacen suplicar por su vida.

-¡Por favor quien quiera que seas, ayúdame, no puedo moverme, no soy una amenaza…!- pero el soldado enemigo no baja el arma

-¿Qué crees que está haciendo? Termina ya con eso, tenemos nuestras ordenes- dice otro soldado que revisa el cadáver de su compañero en busca de algo de información de valor.

El soldado apunta al malherido sargento que en un último acto trata de subir las manos a la cabeza para protegerse, es inútil la descarga de balas las despedaza y lo matan al instante, después los soldados enemigos se marchan dejándolo ahí… de cierta forma es uno de los afortunados. No estará aquí para ver la guerra que se ha desatado en la tierra, no contemplara sus desastres y tragedias, no sentirá el dolor y sufrimiento de perder a todos lo que ama y todo lo que alguna vez importo para alguien. Tampoco vera los campos de muerte o el derramamiento de sangre…no, él… será uno de los afortunados, él fue uno de los primeros en morir. Pronto millones alrededor del mundo le seguirán.

**Y grito -¡DEVASTACIÓN!- Y soltó a los perros de la Guerra…**

De William Shakespeare; Julio Cesar, Acto III.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas y Desvaríos: <strong>Finalmente les entrego un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, como pueden apreciar las cosa ya hicieron erupción y a partir de aquí va a haber pocos momentos de descanso.

Para la persona que pidió un gatito, lo siento yo soy más una persona de perros y el maltés es una de mis razas preferidas (Rags iba a ser en un principio, un labrador negro ), pero bueno la elección fue práctica, los camarotes aún de los oficiales son algo reducidos así que ni modo.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y ya saben cualquier cosa siéntanse libres en comentarla o contactarme. Ya saben nos vemos en un mes…si alguien todavía se pregunta por qué digo que me tardare un mes, creo que este capítulo ilustra mi problema, quiero darles una historia bien pensada y desarrollada para su disfrute y el mío. También subí un nuevo capítulo de Rendición…para que la sección se anime un poco. Hasta luego y cuídense.

Por si alguien se pregunta. La conversación de la cafetería (use varios traductores…esto fue el promedio que me dieron)

-Halló amma- Hola abuela

-Halló litla- (Hola niña/pequeña)

-!Þakka þér! lengur þörf daglega skammtinn minn - ¡Muchas Gracias! Ya necesitaba mi dosis diaria

-¡Mjög gott!...- ¡Muy Bien!

Kveðja Amma...Adios abuela

Glosario

ADMs: Armas de Destrucción Masiva…pueden ser armas biológicas, químicas o nucleares.

Gran Guerra Patriótica: El nombre oficial para la Segunda Guerra Mundial en Rusia

Kopʹe : Lanza

Kho: Hoz

Kolya: Diminutivo de Nikolai

Rags: "Harapos"…la razón es una vieja tradición de los marinos en que cuando adoptan a un animal de mascota (particularmente si es un animal callejero) se les bautiza como a lo que más se parezcan…lo pensaba llamar "Shit" pero decidí mejor no.

Rúgbrauð: es un pan de centeno islandés, denso y oscuro, un poco dulce, que tradicionalmente es cocido en un cuenco o al vapor en un recipiente de madera que se entierra en el suelo en proximidades de una vertiente de agua termal. El _rúgbrauð_ moderno por lo general es cocido en un molde cuadrado. El pan no posee corteza, siendo oscuro y muy denso y se conserva por mucho tiempo. El consumo de una gran cantidad de este pan se dice que causa flatulencias, lo que le ha valido el sobrenombre de _þrumari_ lo que se traduce como "pan de los truenos".

Starshiĭ serzhant: Sargento Mayor (rango que existe en los ejércitos soviético y ruso)

SSBN: Siglas de _Submarine Ship Ballistic Nuclear_ o _Ship Submersible Ballistic Nuclear_ de acuerdo al código de clasificación de cascos de la USN para submarino estratégico o submarino de misiles balísticos.

Zombie: Código para un contacto aéreo identificado pero del cual se desconoce sus intenciónes


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Salvo los OCs de este autor y aquellos generosamente prestados por sus respectivos creadores… Robotech todos sus personajes, vehículos, etc., derechos reservados propiedad de Harmony Gold, relato sin fines de lucro.**

**Aviso: Capitulo con contenido violento en su mayoría aunque no demasiado gráfico, con terminología técnica que puede cansar a más de uno, toda la acción se desarrolla en el año 2012. Leerlo o no depende de cada uno. Este es un capitulo desde la óptica de varios personajes secundarios.**

**Agradezco además, de todo corazón a todos lo que se han acercado y dejado sus comentarios y opiniones a través de sus reseñas y PMs. Sé muy bien que esta historia no es exactamente la habitual que uno encuentra en la sección y aun así hay un pequeño grupo de seguidores que la esperan cada mes; a todos ustedes… ¡Gracias!**

Sinopsis: UA... La sabiduría militar tiene un viejo dicho "La mejor defensa es un buen ataque"

* * *

><p><strong>NIEBLA DE GUERRA<strong>

**Capítulo 7: Acción y Reacción**

Río Bukhan a 21Km de Hoengsan-ri; Corea del Sur

_-No es absoluto el método ideal…pero bueno "lo ideal" se fue al carajo hace 48hrs-_ es el único que piensa el Sargento Lancer Bellmont al alistar los explosivos en la base del puente junto con James Lunk.

Mira a su derecha y observa a su comandante John Wolf hacer lo propio de su lado del puente el que cruza el río de unos 110mts de longitud, acompañado del chico nuevo Rand y revisa a sus vigías un equipo de soldados de las SOF Surcoreanas. Ubicados en el soporte central a mitad de camino a la otra orilla. Su plan es desplomar el puente mientras es usado para trasladar a las fuerzas enemigas.

-Atención Spoiler 1…este es 2…los indeseables se están moviendo ya- escuchan a Scott por sus radios personales

-¡Ya oyeron muévanse!- el mayor acelera el paso y el de sus hombres si el ruido sobre sus cabezas no fuera tan intenso hace tiempo que ya los hubieran detectado

Wolf maldice por lo bajo haciendo señas a su destacamento para que se apuren a instalar los explosivos. Arriba del mismo el equivalente a un regimiento mecanizado norcoreano se apresura a pasar sin saber que están entrando en una zona de emboscada preparada con celeridad. La misión de su equipo era sencilla volar el puente para ralentizar el avance de las fuerzas norcoreanas y chinas y así dar tiempo que las fuerzas del UEG se reagrupen en torno a Hoengsan-ri y preparen un perímetro alrededor Yeonchon un importante nudo carretero ubicado a apenas 8 km del poblado.

Rápidamente termina de preparar su carga y cuando recibe confirmación de Lance da la señal de replegarse... comienzan el regreso a casa. Para su fortuna el río se encuentra calmado hoy, por lo que flotaran hasta unos 300mts al oeste lejos de cualquier vigía enemigo y se adentraran en la orilla del sur donde una vez darán la señal a Scott y el resto de las fuerzas que les acompañan en la misión para volar el puente.

La embestida blindada del ESBIN fue precedida de un intenso ataque de artillería a las posiciones del UEG ubicadas a lo largo de la DMZ, cañones, morteros y misiles castigaron los puestos de vigilancia, cuarteles locales y regionales, formaciones de unidades, torres de comunicación, poblados y civiles con mala suerte… prácticamente todo lo que encontraron a su paso fue borrado de la existencia. Al mismo tiempo unidades de comandos chinos y norcoreanos previamente desplegados realizaron ataques, la mayoría suicidas en contra de instalaciones de alto valor en territorio enemigo.

Plantas eléctricas, torres de telecomunicación, cuarteles regionales de las fuerzas armadas… incluso misiones de asesinato en contra de jefes militares y políticos fueron ejecutadas. Unas con éxito, otras no tanto. En especifico un equipo de comandos enemigos fue interceptado antes de que pudieran realizar un atentando en contra del General Beck el comandante de las Fuerzas Norteamericanas en Corea. Wolf y su equipo lograron neutralizar la amenaza e incluso obtuvieron mapas y otros documentos que no lograron ser destruidos que detallaban las posibles rutas a seguir por parte de las divisiones enemigas. Por eso estaban ahí…junto con otros equipos el plan era volar varios puentes para cortar el avance de dichas fuerzas.

-¿Díganme que si están viendo lo mismo que yo?... o solo estoy alucinando- Ajustándose los binoculares Scott no podía creer su suerte. Desde su posición camuflajeada ubicada a 300mts al oeste en la margen contraria del río, observa cuidadosamente el movimiento alrededor del puente.

-Pues sería una ilusión compartida… porque yo también lo veo- Rook replica desde su posición de francotiradora en una pequeña elevación a unos metros por arriba de Scott.

-No podemos dejarlo pasar… el problema es que hay demasiados obstáculos entre ese vehículo y nuestros misiles- escucha a Ron que esta junto con Scott.

El vehículo en cuestión un BRDM-2UM una variante blindada para uso de comandantes de regimiento y división (las antenas adicionales lo delataban) esperaba rodeado de varios Tanques y BTRs pacientemente su turno mientras que los primeros vehículos del regimiento hacían el cruce.

-Pidamos apoyo aéreo…nosotros podemos eliminar a los vehículos de la avanzada y ellos al transporte VIP- el Teniente Choi jefe del equipo Surcoreano se une a la conversación mirando fijamente a Scott.

-Ron el radio…- se coloca la diadema con los audífonos -Spoiler 2 a Checkboard…conteste Checkboard-

-Aquí Checkboard informe su situación- la voz de una mujer al otro lado de la línea sonaba cansada…

Su trabajo como coordinadora del campo de batalla no era sencillo, volando a casi 3km de altura el E-8 JSTARS es el encargado de monitorear el cambo de batalla terrestre para las fuerzas del UEG, de forma similar a un Sentry en el aire. Actúa tanto como nudo de comunicaciones y como coordinador de los movimientos de las distintas tropas en la zona de operaciones.

-BTR con presunto Blanco de Alto Valor detectado en la zona de Eslabón 5…solicitamos apoyo aéreo de inmediato para destrucción- replica Scott

Por unos segundos dudan que la oficial autorice el despliegue de medios aéreos. Las fuerzas aéreas son junto con las tropas terrestres, las fuerzas con mayor disparidad en el teatro. Durante los primeros dos días de la ofensiva la ROKAF y la USAF han peleado con uñas y dientes la superioridad aérea en el espacio aéreo surcoreano nada fácil considerando que si bien casi 80% de los aviones enemigos son modelos obsoletos como los Mig-21, 23 norcoreanos o de desempeño inferior como los J-7, JH-8 y J-10 chinos. Aún así siguen siendo superados casi 5 a 1.Y eso sin contar que la Fuerza Aérea Rusa de Extremo Oriente aún no ha abandonado siquiera sus bases.

-No tengo nada…- el equipo escucha descorazonado -tripulado manualmente, solo dispongo de dos UCAVs* a unos 7 minutos de ahí- lo último les devolvió las esperanzas al equipo.

-Mándelos en cuanto pueda Checkboard los encontraran iluminados-

-Entendido… Prepárense-

Mientras Scott le informa Wolf de su decisión los restantes 10 miembros del equipo preparan misiles Javelin, la táctica será sencilla apuntaran a los vehículos que van al frente y detrás de la columna y así trabarla al puente, después vendrá la detonación…y si aún están vivos… guiaran a los UCAVs hasta su aproximación final al blanco.

Los primeros 3 vehículos llegaron hasta el otro y establecieron un pequeño perímetro a unos 50mts de la cabecera.

-Marquen los blancos…- ordena Scott…después de 1 minuto recibe la señal -¡Disparen!-

Cuatro misiles dejan las posiciones y se desplazan rápidamente hacia sus blancos; dos tanques Chonma-ho ubicados a la cabeza y dos BTR-80 al final de la columna, pronto los vehículos arden en llamas. Lo que provoca la reacción de los soldados norcoreanos que comienzan a disparar en todas direcciones, algunos acuden a socorrer a sus camaradas heridos o muertos en los amasijos retorcidos de metal. Wolf no espera más tiempo y detona las cargas… dos grandes explosiones y el caos es masivo en la columna, en un principio nada parece suceder hasta que un espantoso crujido se escucha a varios kilómetros a la redonda. En cámara lenta el puente comienza a ceder, los soldados comienzan a dejar sus vehículos y correr a la orilla más cercana… después lo inevitable…los gritos al igual que impactos en el agua se escuchan… más de una docena de vehículos caen 30 mts al agua, casi un centenar de soldados con ellos.

-Spoiler este es Checkboard… UCAVs entrando a 41° al sur de su posición, llegaran en 1 minuto… conectándolo con operador primario- la radio obliga a Scott a hacer un alto mientras el resto del equipo contesta el fuego.

-Entendido… gracias- responde

-Spoiler este es Lazy Owl ¿Cuál es su emergencia?- una voz joven se distingue por el radio

El General norcoreano jamás los escucho llegar, parado junto a su vehículo de comando desoyó a sus ayudantes que le advirtieron que no era seguro para el jefe de la división estar tan expuesto…fue peor después del ataque… preocupado por sus hombres caídos y más aún por el retraso que supondría esperar a los ingenieros y que estos tendieran un puente con pontones escucho los gritos de sus ayudantes muy tarde, solo alcanzo a divisar dos figuras que volaban a unos 500mts de altura.

Los MQ-9 Reaper estaban armados con misiles Hellfire y LGBs volando a la máxima velocidad que les permitía la carga bajo sus pilones alares, descargaron primero seis misiles a la concentración designada por el equipo de tierra…el resultado fue devastador. 5 vehículos volaron por los cielos hechos pedazos junto con varios cuerpos incluyendo el del General y buena parte de su estado mayor cayeron despedazados. Las bombas hicieron blanco en una concentración de BTRs ubicada unos cientos de metros atrás del lugar donde estuvo el primer ataque.

-Lazy Owl confirmamos impactos en BAV y en secundario…¡Buen trabajo!- responde Scott

-Afirmativo… ¿necesitan algo más?-

-Un aventón a casa…-

-Creo que no podremos ayudarlo con eso…- escucha la risa del operador. -Tengan cuidado allá abajo-

-Entendido…Gracias-

El equipo se reúne y comienzan a retirarse hasta la zona donde los recoge un helicóptero con algo de suerte estarán en Pocheon en veinte minutos…

El buen ánimo que imperaba en el grupo se acaba cuando solicitan el estado del resto de los equipos combinados. Si bien todos completaron su misión, cuatro de ellos fueron eliminados por completo, casi 50 hombres, una fuerte pérdida para el Comando de Operaciones Especiales en Corea.

-¡Maldición!... conocía a Víctor Cruz…- murmura Wolf recordando a uno de sus antiguos compañeros de Fort Bragg -…era un buen hombre, estuvo en mi boda…servimos juntos en Panamá…-

-¿Tenía familia Wolf?- Lunk lo interrumpe

-Esposa…un niño y una niña…-

-Siento lo de su amigo Mayor- Choi le ofrece sus condolencias al veterano quien las acepta silentemente

-¿Perdió a algún conocido teniente- Rook descansaba en un pequeño rincón junto a la puerta del helicóptero.

-Un amigo estuvimos en la misma clase…fui el padrino en el bautizo de su hijo hace dos meses…el primero…- responde amargamente Choi

El resto del vuelo transcurrió en silencio cada uno de ellos estaba concentrado en sus propios problemas, al llegar a la base informaron lo acontecido, descansaron lo justo.

Recostado en el pequeño catre Scott no deja de mirar el medallón que lleva a todas partes uno que en su interior contiene la foto que se tomo con Marlene el día o más bien la noche que anunciaron su compromiso. Ella lucía radiante a pesar de solo llevar su uniforme de gala sin más accesorios que su anillo de compromiso, ambos se abrazaban mutuamente, él la por la cintura ella con sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

Un suspiro sale de su boca, por primera vez entiende a su jefe cuando le dijo que lo peor que un soldado de Operaciones Especiales podía hacer era comprometerse con algo más que su trabajo. En un principio le pareció algo más bien cínico de su parte, considerando que el mismo tenía un hijo y la reputación de mujeriego. Ahora sabe mejor, se levanta sin haber descansado del todo, alista su equipo y aborda un helicóptero. Saldrán de nuevo en otra misión.

Mientras el helicóptero despega y se dirige a su nuevo destino. El joven se detiene a mirar en dirección al Oeste se permite imaginar donde puede estar la mujer que ama, como él, ella también es una guerrera, de eso no hay duda. Lo único que Scott Bernard puede hacer es rezar para que ambos puedan volver a reunirse después de que pase la tormenta.

* * *

><p>Mar de Noruega a 150Km al norte de Tromsø, Noruega.<p>

-El Balmy está entrando al puerto en estos momentos señor- el Teniente Morris graduado apenas hace año y medio de la academia se dirige a su comandante

-Bien comuníquele al General Roberts que la RN apreciaría mucho que se diera prisa…no nos agrada la idea de ser los patos sentados esperando a las escopetas en una galería de tiro-

-A la orden señor- el joven oficial de comunicación dio media vuelta y regreso a su puesto aún meditando si debía repetir literalmente las palabras de su superior por la radio, o quizás debiera acortar el mensaje.

Donald Hayes podía sentir las dudas de Morris mientras inclinado en una mesa ubicada en un costado del CDC del Queen Elizabeth miraba las cartas de navegación y los mapas de la zona. Era una regla no escrita que los oficiales subordinados filtraran los mensajes enviados por sus superiores en especial si contenían lenguaje provocativo en los mismos.

No lo había hecho por maldad al joven, sino más bien para mantenerlo en alerta y permitirle recordar que aún en estas situaciones, el buen humor era algo necesario. Los casi 2 mil hombres y mujeres que formaban parte de la tripulación del más nuevo de los portaaviones de la Rotal Navy lo necesitaban de manera urgente.

Para Hayes también era algo que necesitaba así fuera solo en pequeñas, jamás se imagino estar de nuevo al comando de una nave o mucho menos de una flota combinada que forma una línea entre la isla de Bjørnøya y Tromsø, totalizando poco más de 500 km bajo vigilancia . Pero tal era la realidad que imperaba, en especial cuando el oficial que debió estar a cargo falleció en un accidente aéreo mientras se dirigía a asumir su mando.

La guerra llevaba ya una semana y la situación no pintaba bien en Europa para el UEG, La parte central de Polonia, junto con Varsovia había caído el día anterior, solo había bolsas de resistencia que eran aisladas y serían eliminadas después de consolidar sus posiciones. La embestida blindada del ESBIN había sido brutal así como sus propias pérdidas en tierra. Ahora amenazaba a Eslovaquia y Hungría. En la parte Sur, fuerzas estacionadas en Rumania, Bulgaria y Serbia hacían un doble empuje hacia el Oeste con la esperanza de recapturar toda la zona de los Balcanes, mientras que al Sur presionaban a las fuerzas de UEG en Grecia y Turquía… de esta manera inmovilizaban a las fuerzas en Italia previniéndolas de unirse al frente central. En el aire las cosas iban un poco más parejas, donde los números brutos de las fuerzas del ESBIN eran compensados por la tecnología más refinada del UEG.

Con todo el Frente Norte Europeo era el que mayores implicaciones estratégicas acarrearía si el ESBIN lograba hacerse de una cabeza de playa en Noruega. Sus bombarderos serían libres de volar hasta Islandia o el mismo Reino Unido sin oposición. Lo que es peor los submarinos de ataque y balísticos rusos rondarían libres hasta el Atlántico Norte

-Un mensaje del Contralmirante Teller… solicita permiso para cambiar la orientación de sus CAP y vuelos de Alerta Aérea-

-¿Informo porque quiere tomar esa acción?-

-Uno de sus E-2 captó movimiento a 300km al suroeste de Bjørnøya… contactos de superficie…-

-Que lo haga…notifique al Illustrious que redoble sus patrullas antisubmarinas en la zona y mantenga el canal abierto con el Comando Noruego… quiero ser notificado de cualquier contacto, su tipo y rumbo estimado a la brevedad… y que por favor Roberts se apure con su trabajo-

-Como ordene- Morris se cuadra y se dirige a su consola

Hayes se toma tiempo de observar a los miembros del CDC, la mayoría son jóvenes con menos de 6 años de experiencia en la marina, para algunos estos primeros siete días han sido su primer roce con la realidad del deber que escogieron realizar, para otros como él es solo la última ocasión en que han sido llamados a servir a su nación en tiempos de necesidad.

_-Lizzy donde quiera que estés por favor cuídate…mi niña…ojala tengamos la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas-_

Se permite un último pensamiento egoísta antes de regresar a su misión. El HMS _Queen Elizabeth_, el HMS _Illustrious_ y el USS _George H.W. Bush_y sus buques asociados forman parte de la escolta cuya misión fue la de desembarcar casi 6 mil hombres de los Royals Marines en la parte central de Noruega para reforzar al Hæren, en espera de una incursión terrestre o de paracaidistas rusos en el extremo norte del país. Durante la semana las estaciones de radar y campos aéreos han estado bajo un inmisericorde ataque de la Fuerza Aérea y la Aviación Naval Rusa. Lo que ha ocasionado un desgaste en la capacidad de defensa aérea del país nórdico.

Entonces llega el aviso que tanto teme. El E-2 del Bush confirma 3 grandes agrupaciones navales, una pareciera quedarse rezaga mientras 2 de ellas parecieran navegar en un patrón que los acercara a Magerøya. Prontamente un P-3 noruego despega desde la base de Andøya para confirmar la naturaleza de los contactos. A pesar de haber guerra aún hay mucho tráfico marítimo en el mar de Noruega y Hayes no descarta que quizá se traten de pesqueros, buques colectores de inteligencia rusos o algo peor.

-¿Cree que pueda ser que los rusos finalmente decidieron salir a jugar?- su segundo el Capitán Glenn lo mira temiendo la respuesta.

-No lo sé Jerry…pero no me voy a quedar sentado esperando a que nos caigan encima…comunicaciones…-

-Señor…- Morris al igual que todos en él CDC lo miran con el aliento contenido.

-Que el Bush prepare un ataque en contra de la formación más cercana a su posición…alerten a la RNoAF y a la RNoN…refuercen nuestra CAP-

La sirena de ataque pronto recorrió y cada miembro de la tripulación respondió acorde, los sistemas de radar y de armas en todo el grupo del Queen Elizabeth se encendieron al máximo los jets disponibles fueron enviados en rutas sobre tierra, bajo el supuesto que tal agrupación naval no saldría de sus puertos en la península de Kola sin cobertura aérea… No estaba equivocado.

A poco más de 420km la pequeña estación de radar de Kirkenes detecta fuerte interferencia en sus pantallas, antes de desaparecer -cortesía de misiles antirradar- logrando enviar un reporte sobre dos presuntas formaciones de aeronaves enemigas con dirección a Trømso.

Un E-3 que despego de Ørland hace su trabajo como sistema de alerta aérea en coordinación con la castigada red de radares en tierra. En un su interior una veterana controladora aérea dirige los contingentes aliados al encuentro con el enemigo

-Breaker Líder tiene permiso para interceptar la formación en cuanto logremos determinar el curso de los mismos y la RNoAF atraigan a la escolta de cazas - una voz familiar resuena en los oídos del Teniente Comandante Kramer

-Entendido Augurio… oye Chase…-

-¿Qué sucede Ethan?-

-Justo como en los viejos tiempos ¿recuerdas?-

-¡¿Me estas llamando vieja Kramer?- hay una falsa indignación en su voz. Señal para Ethan que al menos una de sus más queridas amigas aún no ha perdido ese toque de irreverencia y humor.

-Para nada…Breaker Líder fuera…- no puede decir lo mismo de todas las personas que conoce.

El P-3 enviado como reconocimiento marítimo identifica a 2 de las formaciones con un total de 11 escoltas entre cruceros, destructores y fragatas haciendo pantalla para al menos una veintena de embarcaciones anfibias, antes de que deba evadirse gracias a los SAMs de la flota enemiga…la temida fuerza de invasión ha sido detectada y Donald Hayes espera que haya sido a tiempo.

Del Bush una formación de 36 aparatos armados con una mezcla de misiles antiradar y antibuque es lanzada para intentar asestar un golpe tempranero mientras que dos de sus escoltas viran con la misma dirección de los cazas, si es necesario lanzaran sus propios misiles para rematar al enemigo, pero manteniéndose atentos a la presencia de submarinos o más bombarderos que pueden aparecer.

La formación de 18 cazas británicos se fracciona en 3 equipos cada uno separado por hasta 25km del otro para barrer una gran zona desde gran altitud con el objetivo de interceptar las formaciones de bombarderos.

Los reportes comienzan a llegar… Hornets en CAP del Bush dan cuenta de 3 Tu-95RT de reconocimiento cerca de Nordkapp y en cuestión de minutos se enzarzan en un combate BVR contra la cobertura de cazas Foxbats que protegen a la formación de bombarderos más al norte sobre el mar. Pero son los F-16 noruegos que con el apoyo de Augurio disparan primero a la cobertura de cerca de 30 cazas rusos una mezcla de Floggers y Fulcrums, que se desplaza sobre tierra… segundos después estos responden los disparos ambos lados intercambian bajas, pero los primeros salen mucho mejor parados al derribar a 9 enemigos por 2 de los suyos, gracias en gran medida al apoyo prestado por Augurio... Para después enzarzarse en una gran "Furball".

El Queen Elizabeth y sus escoltas británicos y noruegos navegan a toda velocidad hacia el norte al encuentro de las formaciones navales del ESBIN, dejando al Illustrious y a su complemento de 16 Harriers como la última línea de defensa de Trømso. Pero será el GB del Bush quienes hagan contacto primero.

Kramer escucha el aviso que tanto esperaba en los monitores de LCD de su F-35C, observa como el eco del radar le muestra una formación abierta de 24 Tu-22M que vuelan lo más pegados al suelo que les permite la complicada orografía nórdica. No los han detectado aún lo que supone debe validar la filosofía detrás de la tecnología _**"stealth"***_que tanto les gusta alardear a "los primos americanos" dando la orden a sus secciones, los hasta ahora cazas furtivos abren sus bahías internas y activan sus radares, marcan sus blancos cuando todavía estaban a 70km de ellos y disparan….

El pánico en el rostro del Comodoro a cargo del ataque que observa con incredulidad como una cortina de misiles se dirige hacia ellos, ilustro el sentimiento de todos los miembros de la agrupación, mientras uno a uno caían hasta totalizar 13 de ellos.

-Breaker Líder a Central… le dimos a 11 no corrijo 13 bandidos, preparándonos para el siguiente ataque…-

La pantalla de radar del CDC en el Queen E muestra como varias marcas desaparecen de la misma, provocando breves vítores y la moderada satisfacción del Almirante, conoce a Ethan desde hace seis años y está convencido de que tiene lo necesario para llegar lejos en la Marina… y tal vez en otros asuntos.

-¿Qué diablos?...- Ethan observa como uno de sus compañeros explota en una bola naranja

-¡Flankers! Tengo Flankers a estribor- es el aviso de Breaker 8

-Rompan filas… ¡ahora!- es la orden que Ethan grita por el radio.

Una sección de 10 Su-27 una versión menos avanzada de los Su-30 llega de improviso para rescatar a sus camaradas en aprietos y sacarles la presión para que ejecuten la misión.

-Augurio a Central los banditos comienzan a elevarse-

Hayes sabe lo que significa, están a punto de lanzar, pero está preparado.

-Defensas aéreas al máximo-

Mientras 18 misiles Kh-22 salen disparados hacia el grupo del Queen E, los misiles antiaéreos de los buques son centrados en los agresores, en el intercambio 17 misiles y 2 Backfires son derribados, sin pérdida alguna en los buques del grupo.

Al mismo tiempo el grupo de ataque del Bush llega sobre su objetivo y lanza su propia salva de más de 70 misiles hacia la formación. La defensa rusa se muestra efectiva al derribar a casi 40 de estos… pero eventualmente un destructor y tres fragatas reciben hasta 4 impactos cada uno y quedan muertas en el agua. El verdadero blanco sin embargo son los barcos que transportan las tropas de invasión y contra los cuales los misiles se centran… lo mismo que cuatro P-3 noruegos que suman sus propios misiles a los disparados por los Hornets… dejando a 12 de ellos en llamas.

El escuadrón 800th no la paso fácil, perdieron a 3 de los suyos pero al final de la pelea los 2 únicos Flankers sobrevivientes se dan la vuelta y aceleran a lo máximo que dan sus postquemadores, para Kramer es una vista tanto tranquilizadora y de orgullo... su escuadrón ha probado los novísimos y más que polémicos cazas de combate exitosamente… La suerte parece sonreírles. Ayudados en parte por su mayor número y por el hecho de que gracias a la tecnología de furtividad que dificultaba que los aviones enemigos los centraran en sus radares, el 800th de la Rama Aérea de la Flota logro capear el temporal… y tras haber derribado a 1 bombardero y dos Flankers, Ethan Kramer está en camino a convertirse en el primer as ingles en el F-35C.

-¡Señor el Illustrious reporta Vampiros en su dirección!- La declaración de Morris borra todo vestigio de alivio en el personal del CDC

-¡Con un demonio!... ¿cómo rayos se colaron?- pero nadie le responde al Capitán Glenn

Don Hayes solo mantiene fija su mirada en la pantalla de radar que muestra a las naves agresoras, hace apenas unos momentos sentía la victoria y a la suerte de su lado. Pero la suerte en los combates suele ser algo efímera… ocupados en rechazar el ataque de los Backfires y coordinar las CAP y el ataque a los buques enemigos… ninguno de los operadores de radar o comunicaciones noto un grupo de contactos que aparecían y desaparecían de las pantallas. Volando a escasos metros del suelo y tomando altura solo para efectuar el lanzamiento 8 cazabombarderos Su-34 lanzaron 20 misiles Kh-555 en total a una distancia de unos 50km al sur de su posición, cada uno de estos misiles iba equipado con casi 500kg de explosivos.

-¡Los sorprendimos por completo camaradas!- uno de los operadores de sistemas de armas de los biplazas exclama al observar las estelas dejadas por los misiles.

-Hora de salir de aquí…- ordena el líder de la misión… regresara a casa con la satisfacción de haber cumplido su misión.

Los Harriers en CAP se apresuraron a llegar hasta un vector de intercepción y con esfuerzo pudieron derribar a tres de los intruso de los misiles… 8 más serían derribados por las defensas de los buques en la bahía del puerto, aun así las fragatas Stavanger y Phoebe recibirían sendos impactos que las enviaron al fondo del mar, solo se lograría rescatar a 80 personas de entre ambas naves. El Illustrious sin embargo, encajo 5 impactos… la explosión que le siguió fue vista y escuchada por todos los habitantes de Tromsø… la nave se fue al fondo del mar con casi 700 almas de una dotación de mil.

Pero las malas noticias aún no habían terminado para Hayes y el contingente del UEG, a pesar de que los cazas del Bush habían conseguido no menos de una veintena de derribos en contra de los cazas, bombarderos y aparatos de reconocimiento que hacían la cobertura a las agrupaciones del ESBIN, habían agotado buena parte de sus misiles quedando únicamente 8 Hornets en patrulla mientras el resto de los aviones era reabastecido en la cubierta del portaviones. Era el momento que esperaba una tercera formación de bombarderos más pequeña que las anteriores y que se había mantenido sobrevolando el Mar de Barents en los alrededores de la isla de Novaya Zemlya durante todo el enfrentamiento. Ninguno llevaba los temidos Kh-22 pero su carga era una mucha más peligrosa. Al recibir confirmación del último de los Tu-95RT sobrevivientes iniciaron una carrera a la máxima velocidad que les permitía sus atestadas bahías internas.

La alarma la dio el E-2C que se había movido al suroeste, el Contraalmirante Teller dio la orden de regresar a su CAP, pero sabía de antemano que sería inútil, simplemente estaban demasiado lejos.

Apenas alcanzaron el perímetro del Grupo de Batalla del Bush llego la orden del comandante de la misión para que los 8 bombarderos soltaran su carga, seis de ellos, Backfire's soltaron 36 misiles Rh-15 más pequeños, con una cabeza explosiva menor…pero con una mayor velocidad terminal…y con la característica de ser **"roza olas" **las dos naves restantes eran una desagradable sorpresa para el portaaviones americano. Detrás de los Backfire's llegaban 2 Tu-160 Blackjack. Estas aeronaves era bombarderos supersónicos estratégicos cuya misión de antaño era la entrega de bombas nucleares sobre territorio enemigo, este par en particular había sido modificado expresamente con la misión antibuque, y cada uno llevaba 12 misiles Rh-15 más… totalizaban 24 misiles entre ambos aviones, todos dirigidos contra el Bush.

La escolta se encontraba en mala posición puesto que dos de las naves acababan de lanzar sus misiles de crucero al resto de las naves enemigas y regresaban apresuradamente a su posición original. Aún así todos los buques americanos contaban con el sistema Aegis antiaéreo y comenzaron a lanzar misiles a los vampiros… el humo llenaba las escotillas e incluso envolvía las figuras de los buques. Los tripulantes más jóvenes tenían la vana esperanza de que los ayudaría a ocultarse, pero era precisamente eso vana…

Fueron 60 misiles los disparados… la barrera de interferencia electrónica y de misiles antiaéreos solo la pasaron 8… con esos fue más que suficiente. El crucero Anzio fue impactado por 2 misiles, uno de ellos por debajo de la línea de flotación que partió la nave en dos, los cerca de 100 sobrevivientes nadarían en las heladas aguas por cerca de una hora antes de ser rescatados, el Truxtun un destructor recibiría dos impactos… uno en el mismo pañol de municiones solo se recuperaron a 30 personas de casi 380. El Gettysburg fue el afortunado del grupo de escoltas, sus defensas derribaron al misil que se dirigía a ellos a unos 300mts del buque, aún así la explosión y metralla resultante sacudió toda la nave y ocasiono una veintena de heridos

Llego el turno del Bush… encajo los tres misiles restantes, pero la suerte no abandono del todo a sus tripulantes, puesto que de los tres, solo uno que impacto en la zona de la proa logro explotar, los otros que cayeron en uno de los elevadores de carga el primero y en la zona entre cubiertas centrales el último, ocasionaron incendios de consideración que fueron sofocados rápidamente por la tripulación del buque y que sin embargo se cobraron la vida de hasta 200 tripulantes.

La enorme mole vio reducida su velocidad a solo 9 nudos y dejo de operar con sus aviones por espacio de dos horas, después comenzó a lanzar parte de sus aeronaves para formar una débil cobertura aérea sobre sí mismo, mientras enviaba el resto al Queen E o hasta Tromsø y Andøya. Keller quien termino con un brazo roto y su tripulación encontraron un débil consuelo al saber que la salva de misiles crucero que dispararon se cobro otro destructor, una fragata y dos buques transporte adicionales que provoco que la flota rusa se devolviera a casa. Pero el almirante americano no se engañaba los rusos habían conseguido eliminar a al menos un Grupo de Batalla del UEG del tablero, simplemente el estado al que habían sido reducidos no les permitía oponer una defensa efectiva a los siguientes ataques. Hayes lo entendió de ese modo y le autorizo el retirarse hasta aguas amigas y entrarían de emergencia en Portsmouth cuatro días después no sin antes sortear un par de ataques submarinos que afortunadamente fallaron.

-Es un desastre… que Dios tenga piedad de sus almas compañeros- murmuro Ethan al sobrevolar los despojos de su antigua nave el Illustrious cuya rampa aún sobresalía humeante en la superficie del agua mientras se hundía lentamente y que ahora era poco menos que una tumba acuática.

Su escuadrón se comporto bien derribaron un total de 21 aparatos enemigos en la acción a pesar de de perder a dos compañeros y cuatro aeronaves. El general las perdidas del ESBIN llegaron casi a las 60 aeronaves derribadas por poco más veintena del UEG, las unidades navales perdidas totalizaban casi la veintena por apenas 6 buques aliados. Sin embargo se sabría después que muchas de las embarcaciones anfibias rusas eran modelos anticuados y que solo habían zarpado con apenas tripulación.

Con todo, la primera batalla del Mar de Noruega terminaría siendo una victoria rusa. El objetivo de los ataques si bien era desarticular la presencia del UEG en la zona. Había tenido también un propósito secundario, disfrazar la partida de otra agrupación… esta estaba integrada con las naves más modernas de la Flota del Norte y escoltaba una agrupación anfibia que desembarco una brigada de infantes de marina rusos en Svallbard.

La isla con apenas una población de 2 mil personas y cuya principal actividad era la pesca y diversas minas de carbón, poseía un aeropuerto pequeño. Tenía soberanía noruega pero se mantenía desmilitarizada cortesía de tratados internacionales de cerca de 100 años de vigencia… ahora era la cabeza en el Mar de Noruega que el UEG tanto temía.

* * *

><p>Ala Oeste de la Casa Blanca. Washington D.C.; E.U.A<p>

Eran apenas las 6:00 AM en la habitación que usaba el matrimonio Niven, pero ya había actividad en la misma desde muy temprano.

-Ya casi…- declara con esfuerzo un hombre mientras sube a su silla de ruedas ubicada a un costado de su cama -¡Oh! rayos- doblándose ante el dolor de sus heridas al termino, es una pequeña victoria para él…ojala las demás fueran tan "fáciles" -Eso fue una mala idea- dice recuperando el aliento.

Hasta que un manotazo a su cabeza le hace girar y encontrar a una persona que no está en absoluto contenta con tal demostración de independencia.

-¡Por Dios Harry! ¿Qué diablos fue lo que te dijo el médico?- la voz aguda de su esposa que estaba saliendo de la ducha con una bata de baño se escucho por todo el dormitorio.

Atrapado y sin excusa alguna, el llamado hombre más poderoso del mundo, solo baja la cabeza mientras observa a su esposa le abre la camisa de la bata para revisarle los varios vendajes que cubren las heridas y puntadas que recibió en todo el cuerpo. Un pequeño precio a pagar por sobrevivir al atentado que sufrió hace dos semanas atrás en Hungría.

-Hombre necio… ¿no te das cuenta de que pudiste abrir tus heridas…?- con tono agraviado en su voz su esposa le arregla la bata.

-Lo siento…- masculla entre dientes

Ellen Curtis Niven se sienta a un costado de la cama de la habitación con sus manos sobre su regazo contemplando a su esposo mientras lo observa rascarse la cabeza. Solo lo hace cuando se encuentra nervioso y ansioso por algo. En este caso, hoy es apenas el día en que se reincorpore de nuevo al trabajo. No logro persuadirlo de que se tomara más días para sanar las heridas, aunque conociéndolo como lo ha hecho por casi 37 años duda que hubiera servido de algo.

-¿Entonces…participaras en la colecta de la Cruz Roja?- Pregunta Harlan mientras se coloca junto a ella a un lado de la cama

-Creo que es una buena idea…dado que lo recaudado se destinara a los refugiados en Europa y Asia…- medita un poco Ellen -pero cuanto de eso lograra llegar a la gente que lo necesitan…-

-Esa es una buena pregunta cariño…- con su mano derecha toma una de las manos de su esposa y ambos

La pareja comparte unos momentos en solitario aislados en esa pequeña burbuja que los esconde del mundo, antes de que el ajetreo de sus respectivas actividades toque a la puerta. Como su marido Ellen creció con inculcada con la idea de que esforzarse siempre al máximo y devolverle a su comunidad algo de lo mucho que había recibido de ella…por ello se convirtió en maestra de escuela primaria…y conoció a un entonces joven Concejal durante las juntas de su distrito escolar con el ayuntamiento de Minneapolis.

-Y de la cual no me gustara la respuesta ¿verdad Harry?-

Han compartido mucho durante las casi cuatro décadas de matrimonio, para la mujer de cabello cano que antes fue castaño y ojos negros que observa a su marido tensarse… lo conoce demasiado bien.

-La mejor alternativa será enviarlos dentro de los convoyes que salgan bajo escolta, como propone el General Ross… enviar esos suministros aún con la debida identificación… es muy arriesgado, un submarino enemigo podría verlo como un blanco de oportunidad y enviarlos vía aérea esta fuera de discusión

-Sabía que me dirías eso, solo que con todo es difícil escucharlo…- Ellen suspira reconociendo que la prioridad de los recursos en el exterior del gobierno norteamericano estará enfocada casi exclusivamente en librar la guerra en tres continentes, que poco espacio quedaba para labores humanitarias.

No era un panorama absoluto alentador, con refugiados y desplazados que ya alcanzan los millones en Corea, bombardeos constantes a Japón, Taiwan y Filipinas, que han enviado a sus economías en una espiral descendente. Sin mencionar la situación en Europa y el Medio Oriente y África donde la situación es bastante similar. El único prospecto alentador era el hecho de que en Centro y Suramérica las cosas estaban en relativa calma. Aunque por las dudas ya había un dispositivo de vigilancia alrededor del Canal de Panamá.

-Tendremos que aguantar por los momentos cariño…pensaremos en algo para solucionar la crisis pero creo que tendremos que aceptar que simplemente…

-No podremos ayudar a todos…- Ellen lo interrumpe antes de que finalice

-Así es cariño…-

Ambos permanecen tomados de las manos en silencio. Después de todo han criado a dos hijos y han superado juntos los menesteres de las vidas marital y laboral como un matrimonio. Sin embargo lo que esta vez deben enfrentar es sencillamente excepcional de cualquier forma quiera verse.

Pronto el mundo exterior reventó su burbuja en la forma de un par de asistentes que ayudaron a Harlan a asearse mientras que Ellen le preparaba su ropa y lo esperaba, ambos compartirían el desayuno, poco después habría una breve conferencia de prensa -la primera de Harlan, desde que regreso a los E.U.- y sostendrá una reunión con su gabinete de seguridad y defensa.

-Ese es el estado de las cosas señor… en un panorama general hemos conseguido estabilizar la situación en Europa, con todo y que el ESBIN ha conseguido ocupar Polonia y la Isla de Svallbard… han sangrado mucho y…-

_-Y nosotros todavía más…-_ Niven sostiene entre sus manos el reporte de bajas, heridos y desaparecidos, casi 60 mil de ellos entre todas las fuerzas del UEG en Europa. Las bajas del ESBIN se calculan en el triple. Las bajas civiles ya llegan al medio millón de muertos.

La Sala de Situaciones de la Casa Blanca

-…No disponen de los números en fuerzas navales o aéreas para efectuar operaciones sostenidas en contra de nuestras posiciones de retaguardia…-

Neal Grimes el recién nombrado Secretario de Defensa repasa los eventos de las últimas horas mientras todos los presentes revisan las últimas cifras dadas en el reporte.

-Es claro que el ESBIN se ha dividido en trabajo en los frentes Europeo y del Pacifico, en el primero las fuerzas rusas y de sus aliados lanzaron un ataque amplio en todo el continente, pero los hemos contenido- termina Grimes

-Por los momentos- aclara el nuevo Jefe del Estado Mayor, Gral. Michael Logan del US Army, sustituto del fallecido Gral. Keaton.

-He de señalar que dentro de los aspectos positivos, por los momentos nuestros depósitos de combustibles y municiones siguen teniendo una duración estimada calculada de seis meses…- Logan prodigue leyendo el reporte -…pero no por ello podemos descuidar ese aspecto por lo que es en la opinión del Estado Mayor que se autoricen de emergencia ordenes de adquisición de municiones para mantener las cantidades dentro de los parámetros…en especial si el avance del enemigo priva a nuestras fuerzas de los depósitos en Europa y Medio Oriente-

-Billy coordínate con el General, quiero firmar esos documentos a la brevedad- ordena a su Secretario del Tesoro antes de hacer una breve pausa -¿Cuál es el pronóstico caballeros? ¿Podemos obtener la mejor mano en una eventual negociación?- Niven observa las caras largas de su gabinete.

-Señor Presidente… Con la presencia del ESBIN en el Mar de Noruega, ellos están en libertad de posicionar sus submarinos en todo el Ártico e incluso si se lo proponen lanzar ataques sobre el norte del Reino Unido, en estos momentos no poseemos la iniciativa, esa es la peor forma de librar una guerra… reaccionamos a los movimientos enemigos, estamos ocupados tratando de anticipar sus movimientos en lugar de realizar ataques y movimientos a profundidad más allá del terreno de operaciones especiales y de recolección de inteligencia electrónica…la cual es tardada en procesar…- Logan aprieta sus manos mientras hace énfasis en sus palabras. -No estamos en condiciones de llevarle la pelea a su propio territorio por los momentos-

-No podemos olvidar el impacto de la cobertura noticiosa y de la internet en la población…en el momento en que la ciudadanía comience a observar las imágenes de los ataúdes siendo descendidos de los aviones de carga, los funerales y los reportes sobre actos criminales…-

-Perderemos la aprobación del pueblo y libraremos una guerra en dos frentes- Niven interrumpe a su consejero de seguridad nacional.

-Tenemos que darles una victoria contundente… un símbolo con el cual el pueblo americano y del UEG puedan identificarse y con el cual podamos influir en el ánimo de la población- Miriam Salcido como Niven es una persona afortunada, escapo al atentado con apenas una conmoción cerebral leve.

El presidente Niven solo medita en silencio las palabras de su Secretaria de Estado. Es muy cierto que la suerte de su esfuerzo bélico dependerá en gran medida de los éxitos que logren entregarles a sus ciudadanos, no se trata de solo convencerlos de que tienen la razón en este conflicto, hay que demostrarlo. Hay que justificar el enorme peso que supuso el incremento en los gastos militares por casi una década, mostrarles que no cayó en saco roto. Pero por sobretodo apelar a los sentimientos de solidaridad, sacrificio y deber de sus conciudadanos.

Algo nada fácil considerando el cinismo y desilusión de buena parte de la población al contemplar cómo se ven envueltos en otro conflicto. No parecen dispuestos a conceder que se tienen compromisos y responsabilidades con naciones y pueblos con los que comparten intereses y principios comunes.

El sonido en intercomunicador de uno de los teléfonos ubicados en la Sala de Situación saca a Niven de su meditación, para observar como el rostro del General pasa a una mueca de consternación que incomoda a todos los presentes. Después de recibir la noticia el soldado trata de conseguir un poco de aire y después encara a los demás miembros del Gabinete de Seguridad Nacional.

-Señor Presidente… Damas y Caballeros… la Fuerza Aérea y Armada Rusas han iniciado un ataque masivo a nuestras estaciones de radar de Alaska y Groenlandia… Thule ha sido severamente dañada y los combates continúan…-

Las palabras se dejaron sentir en los presentes de la reunión. Alaska y Groenlandia forman parte de la cadena de radares cuya misión es la monitorear el lanzamiento de misiles balísticos hacia América del Norte y la pérdida de dichas instalaciones así sea sola por cuestión de horas, no hacía más que demostrar la vulnerabilidad del UEG.

* * *

><p>Base Aeronaval de Kamenny Ruchey, Krai de Jabárovsk; Rusia… 8 horas antes<p>

La madrugada se asentaba en la Península de Kamchatka, el clima frío y los vientos golpeaban con dureza al personal de tierra que se preocupaba por alistar los aparatos para la misión que efectuarían horas después, corre la voz de que se trata de un ataque a territorio americano, así que la expectación es alta en toda la base. Los equipos de tierra van y vienen ignorando el frío y la oscuridad, no es así en todos los rincones de la base.

Sentado en el lugar principal de la mesa de conferencias del bunker donde se ubica el cuarto de control y comando Mikhail Breetai observa por última vez el plan de batalla para **Migalkoĭ***, una ambiciosa operación diseñada en un principio para dañar la red de sensores y estaciones de radar del UEG y con un objetivo secundario de atraer a las fuerzas navales del UEG en el Pacifico al combate de una buena vez.

El plan que estaba en marcha aquella mañana, tenía por objetivos primordiales la red de defensa aérea, ampliado con el radar de Thule y las instalaciones petrolíferas de la Bahía de Prudhoe. Dicho plan había sido simulado cuatro veces en los meses anteriores, dos de ellas mediante "Juegos de Guerra" de Estado Mayor, otra con potentes computadoras, y la última, cuatro meses atrás, mediante un ejercicio aéreo real en Siberia, aunque a menor escala y simulando también otras variantes.

De todas ellas se habían sacado enseñanzas y conclusiones que se esperaban fueran de utilidad para aquella ocasión. Se habían ampliado bases, se habían acondicionado las más pequeñas, se había transportado combustible y municiones, se había preparado el número suficientes de personal de tierra, se había volado cerca del espacio aéreo enemigo para conocer sus defensas, y un sin fin de otras pequeñas cosas que harían que una operación tan compleja como aquella fluyese lo más "suavemente" posible. En conjunto, para el ataque sobre Alaska y Thule se iban a utilizar cuatro bases/aeródromos, más de cien aviones de combate y un gran número de soldados y tripulaciones, así como la red de radares y defensa aérea de la zona de operaciones.

-Almirante… todo está preparado para la primera fase… ejecución en quince minutos-

Breetai giro su cabeza para encontrar a su oficial ejecutivo y jefe de su Estado Mayor, el Comodoro Exedore Formov. Con su cara inexpresiva de siempre Formov era un hombre bajo de estatura de ascendencia uzbeka de piel morena y cabello rojizo, tal vez el rasgo más notable de el hombre eran sus ojos, negros y muy vivos, siempre curiosos y expectantes. El almirante solo mueve la cabeza.

-Traeré al resto del EM para coordinar la batalla…- Breetai solo asiente con la cabeza, Formov ha trabajado con él desde hace casi 16 años, conoce como pocos al enorme ex capitán de superficie.

Uno a uno los miembros de su EM ingresan al bunker, principalmente oficiales de la aviación naval y la fuerza aérea rusa, aunque también había miembros de la flota y de la tropas paracaidistas.

-Caballeros… ¿todo está listo?- pregunta sin levantar la cabeza.

-Absolutamente señor- es la respuesta unánime de sus subordinados

Acto seguido Breetai se aproxima hacia donde se encuentra el oficial de comunicaciones y con un ademan le solicita su diadema.

- Stena* a todas las secciones…ejecuten Migalkoĭ-

Era ya mañana cuando despegó el primer avión de la helada base de Mys Shmidta, en el extremo norte de la costa siberiana de la Federación Rusa. Eran una versión modificada del más moderno y poderoso bombardero soviético, el Tu-160, cuyas modificaciones eran tendientes a reducir su RCS* para hacerlo más furtivo. Con pintura especial en las partes frontales del aparato, con modificaciones en los motores y materiales RAM en las tomas de aire, se había conseguido reducir cinco veces su RCS, hasta tener una "firma" equivalente a la de un caza del tamaño del Mig-29. O al menos eso era lo que alegaba la gente de Tupolev.

-Vale más que el trabajo de esos civiles sea bueno o me asegurare de fusilarlos…- murmura Azonia Laplamovich desde su asiento al frente del bombardero.

La flota de Blackjacks -de los cuales apenas se contaba con 36 de ellos- por el contrario de los casi 600 Backfires y Badgers, distribuidos en las diferentes Fuerzas Aéreas y Flotas Navales. Dado el escaso número que los hacía un recurso potencialmente estratégico, sus responsables solamente los empleaban para misiones de gran importancia. Había sido modificada anteriormente al comienzo de la tensión entre el UEG y el ESBIN, como parte de un programa de mejoras que la empresa Tupolev estaba llevando a cabo para potenciar su moderno bombardero. Este en particular iba equipado con media docena de misiles antirradar Kh-15P (AS-16 Kikcback en código NATO), que lanzados a media cota, tenían un alcance de unas 80 millas, una velocidad de más de Mach 5 y muchas posibilidades de éxito de poner fuera de combate a los radares enemigos hacia los que se dirigiera.

-¿Dijo algo Almirante…?- el piloto de la nave un mayor de nombre Rico pregunta a su copiloto/invitada para la misión.

-Nada importante Mayor continúe… Capitán Konda…. - se dirige al operador de ECM -abra un canal con el resto de las secciones-

-Canal abierto señora…- responde el joven oficial con cabello gris

-Atención todos los integrantes de las formaciones de ataque, sé que muchos de ustedes se sienten nerviosos ante la tarea asignada, eso es normal. Pero su único pensamiento ahora debe ser el de preocuparse por cumplir con la misión… concéntrense en su deber y todo lo demás se resolverá por si solo... todas las secciones entramos en control de emisiones 0… Buena Suerte a todos-

En los minutos siguientes continuaron los despegues en la base soviética. Esta vez eran 3 Su-34 armados con dos misiles antirradiación Kh-58 (AS-11) y dos bombas de 500 kg cada uno, y que tenían por objetivo las tres estaciones de radar más noroccidentales de Alaska, desde Point Lay a Kotzebue. Volando bajo y rápido, la idea era sorprender a los defensores antes de que pudieran reaccionar y destruir los radares y parte de sus sistemas asociados. Del mismo modo, otros 3 Fullbacks con igual armamento y por objetivos los radares suroccidentales, desde Tin City hasta Cape Newenham, despegaron desde la base de Anadyr. Tan solo los radares de Cold Bay, en la península de Alaska, y el de King Salmon, se libraban del ataque de los Fencer.

Pero a este último lugar, y en concreto a la base aérea del mismo nombre que albergaba a los F-16 del escuadrón de la ANG, iba dirigido la acometida de otro grupo de aviones rusos provenientes de la base aérea de Anadyr. Una docena de Tu-22M equipados con dos misiles-señuelos KRM-2 (AS-5) más dos Badgers equipados con sistemas ECM escoltándolos, tenían por misión atraer a los cazas norteamericanos lo más lejos posible hacia el sur, simulando un ataque contra su base, para que no pudieran intervenir en la verdadera batalla que se libraría bastante más al norte.

Con una misión similar de distraer, pero también de combatir y destruir al máximo número posible de cazas enemigos, despegaron de los dos pequeños aeródromos de Provideniya Bay y de Lavrentiya, en la península de Chukotka, dos escuadrones de Mig-29K, provenientes de la reserva central del distrito militar de Moscú, para encontrarse con sus enemigos sobre la península de Seward.

Los últimos en despegar de Mys Shmidta fueron dos paquetes formados cada uno por 22 Su-30 en tareas de escolta, y 10 Tu-22M, que iban armados con misiles antirradar Kh-22P (AS-4) y bombas de 500 Kg. El primer grupo tenía por objetivo primario las instalaciones petrolíferas de Prudhoe Bay, en la zona central de la costa norte de Alaska, y que suministraba casi un tercio del petróleo que se consumía en el resto de Estados Unidos, y como objetivos secundarios, las instalaciones de radar de largo alcance del NWS de Point Barrow y Oliktok, con sus emisores El segundo grupo, tenía si cabe una misión más importante todavía, la destrucción del complejo radar de Clear. Con la destrucción de esta instalación y la de Thule, así como una buena parte de los radares de Alaska, los EEUU tendrían un grave problema en forma de "agujero" en sus sistemas defensivos, y la posibilidad de detectar y seguir un lanzamiento de misiles balísticos o de un "raid" de bombarderos, disminuía de una manera muy significativa.

Para enfrentarse a los rusos, la USAF había desplegado 3 escuadrones de caza, uno con 18 F-15C en la base de Galena, otro en Elmendorf equipado con los novísimos F-22 y el restante en Eielson con 18 Eagles, más un escuadrón de la ANG* en King Salmon con F-16C. Dos E-3 patrullaban los cielos orbitando, uno a 200 millas al oeste de Elmendorf y el otro a unas 200 millas al noroeste de Eielson, cubriendo ambos, la totalidad del oeste de Alaska. Si bien el despliegue aéreo defensivo era considerable, apenas había baterías de SAMs de largo alcance y en muchas ocasiones solo se contaba con lanzadores Stingers de corto rango para la defensa de las bases y alrededores.

La batalla comenzó justo cuando el sol alcanzaba su posición más alta, mientras que los paquetes de cazas rusos se abrían paso a través de espacio aéreo norteamericano, las formaciones de bombarderos eran precedidas por aparatos de reconocimiento y guerra electrónica. Los primeros en posicionarse fueron los F-16 de King Salmon quienes guiados a 230 millas al noroeste por uno de los E-3 consiguieron un curso de intercepción contra una de las formaciones precedida por la nube de interferencia electrónica.

-Líder Wolverine…Disparando…- su comandante declara por el radio.

Pronto casi 24 misiles AIM-120 vuelan más de 60km e impactan en la formación de bombarderos derribando 15 contactos y preparando otra salva rematan el resto. Los pilotos de la ANG estaban jubilosos, ellos los mal llamados "pilotos de fin de semana" o de "una vez al mes" habían desintegrado por completo una formación enemiga.

-El grupo de señuelos reporta éxito en su misión Almirante…- Formov informa lacónicamente a Breetai en el bunker.

El Almirante no se movió, los asistentes solo movieron las piezas que simbolizan las distintas agrupaciones en el mapa desplegado en la mesa de operaciones de la sala.

Cuando los pilotos de Vipers se dieron cuenta de su error las formaciones verdaderas ya los habían rebasado y se dirigían a sus blancos.

-¡Pero qué puta mierda!- fue el grito que se escucho por todas las frecuencias. A pesar de la decepción sufrida los F-16 fueron canalizados a otra parte por el avergonzado y ahora furioso operador del E-3.

En ese momento los Fullback irrumpieron y atacaron a las estaciones ubicadas al noroeste con sus misiles antirradar, a pesar de que sus operadores apagaron las emisiones y de que pilotos de un solitario vuelo de F-15C en CAP derribaron a tres de ellos y dañaron a los otros dos. Cuatro de las seis estaciones de radar fueron destruidas con sus equipos asociados.

Los cazas norteamericanos restantes, pese al revés sufrido, siguieron con su carrera hacia los grupos de bandidos que ahora, y a medida que avanzaban hacia el este, estaban siendo detectados por los AWACs que patrullaban en el interior de Alaska, y que ahora se desplazaban ligeramente hacia el oeste.

Mientras los Falcons viraban rumbo al norte, otra escena de la lucha que tenía lugar sobre los cielos de Alaska abría el telón. Los dos escuadrones de Mig-29 provenientes de Provideniya y Lavrentiya se adentraban en la península de Seward buscando la confrontación con los Eagles que defendían aquella zona. El encuentro se produjo cuando los F-15 se encontraban a unas 60 millas al noroeste de la base aérea avanzada de Galena. A los dos aviones norteamericanos que mantenían la CAP se unieron los quince que llegaban desde Elmendorf tras un vuelo rápido. Igualmente, los soviéticos tampoco habían estado libres de problemas y dos de sus aparatos no pudieron realizar la misión por problemas técnicos. Así pues la confrontación quedaba dispuesta entre 26 Fulcrums y 2 Eagles y 12 Raptors. Los rusos se situaban fuera de la cobertura de sus propios radares, excepto por el radar en las cercanías de Pechora, que si bien se encontraba a una enorme distancia y estaba preparado para la detección y seguimiento de misiles balísticos norteamericanos, como el de Clear, proveía a la fuerza atacante de datos básicos sobre el rumbo y composición aproximada de las fuerzas enemigas.

La ventaja estaba del lado norteamericano a pesar de todo. Para poder centrar a los Raptors los Fulcrum debían hacer uso de toda la potencia de sus radares y acercarse mucho a ellos. Como en Noruega los cazas del UEG abrieron fuego primero y 10 Fulcrum fueron borrados del mapa antes de poder disparar.

Las estelas de los misiles se cruzaron en el despajado cielo ártico, mientras buscaban sus objetivos de manera inexorable. Los F-15 y F-22 con un potente equipo ECM y numerosos señuelo lograron evitar la mayor parte de los misiles enemigos, que tan solo derribaron a 4 aparatos, la mayoría de ellos por los R-77 de guía infrarroja. Todavía a unas veinte millas, los pilotos de la USAF volvieron a lanzar sus restantes AMRAAMs, mientras que los Fulcrums aceleraban para aproximarse a distancia de lanzamiento de sus R-73 y entablar combate dentro del alcance visual. Esta vez los pilotos rusos, libres de tratar de mantener el "enganche" para sus misiles de larga distancia y con más potencia en los motores lograron evadir un buen número de misiles, siendo derribados tan solo tres aparatos mientras que un cuarto resultaba dañado y debía volver rumbo a su base.

Los Fulcrums deseando acercarse para poder entablar un combate cercano, donde la combinación de sus misiles buscadores de calor y su casco con sistema_HMD/HMS/ HMCS*_ tenían cierta ventaja, aceleraron hasta el máximo de su potencia militar, pero sin conectar la postcombustión, ya que su escaso alcance, pese a llevar un tanque de combustible externo, no les permitía muchas alegrías en ese sentido.

Pero se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa al descubrir que la tan cacareada maniobrabilidad en combate aéreo del Raptor estaba más que justificada, 6 Fulcrum serian derribados, sin ninguna baja norteamericana y el resto emprendió el largo camino a casa. A pesar de ello la sangría había valido la pena. Al haber obligado a otro escuadrón a enfrentarlos se habían asegurado que los Backfires tuvieran su ruta despejada.

-Las formacione se aproximan a sus zonas de lanzamiento… reportan presencia de cazas enemigos…-

Formov continúa reportando las incidencias al resto del EM, quienes al igual que el Almirante observan en silencio los distintos símbolos que se muestran en las pantallas de radar que representan las fuerzas amigas y enemigas enzarzados en una feroz pelea por la supervivencia.

Más al norte se estaba viviendo la principal batalla aérea de la jornada. Los dos grupos de ataque soviéticos fueron interceptados por los F-15 de Galena y Eilson. Pero los papeles se invirtieron drásticamente en esta ocasión, los casi 30 Flankers portaban los R-27 de largo alcance así como el mayor número de ellos aunado a su mayor capacidad de combustible, les permitía utilizar con mayor generosidad la potencia de sus motores, por el contrario, si bien su superioridad numérica no fuera tan acentuada, las capacidades para el combate aéreo de los Flankers jugaron a su favor, mas cuando sus cascos poseían sistemas HMD/HMS/ HMCS más avanzados. El encuentro consecuente fue brutal. Casi tres cuartas partes de los cazas de ambos bandos (18 norteamericanos y 11 rusos) fueron destruidos o dañados gravemente. El resultado fue que los Backfires que seguían a los Flankers dieron un rodeo para evitar la refriega entre cazas y acelerando se acercaron a distancia de lanzamiento de sus objetivos.

Indian Mountain, Clear recibieron sendas descargas de misiles crucero y bombas que los arrasaron casi por completo y de los cuales se necesitarían horas y días para palear los daños, horas después aterrizaban en Mys Shmidta. Fue el grupo de aviones rusos mejor parado de todos los que volaron sobre Alaska aquel día.

-La Formación 3 reporta un ataque exitoso señor.- Exedore continua reportando las incidencias a un aparentemente inamovible Breetei

Caso contrario de las formaciones enviadas a la bahía de Prudhoe. En esta ocasión los pilotos americanos optaron por dividirse los Raptor de Elmendorf plantaron cara a la escolta de cazas mientras F-15 C sobrevivientes de Galena e Eilson simulaban retirarse, los 8 aparatos viraron al norte hasta girar de nuevo hacia el oeste, en paralelo con la costa del Ártico. Por encima de ellos, doce cazas norteamericanos se enfrentaban a los casi 30 Flankers -entre ambas formaciones que se habían conjugado- que formaban la escolta de los bombarderos. Los F-22 giraron al suroeste, como tratando de rodear a la escolta para atacar a los Backfire, pero los Su-30, se posicionaron para enfrentarse a ellos, y era ese precisamente el movimiento que estaban esperando los americanos, ya que ahora, los Backfire se apartaban de los F-15 girando más al norte, en un rumbo que los llevaba en paralelo casi a la costa del Ártico…

Los Tu-22M habían pasado de largo el radar de Point Barrow, ya que este había sido apagado, y el líder del grupo no quería malgastar bombas contra un objetivo secundario hasta que las instalaciones de Prudhoe Bay ardiesen por los cuatro costados.

Los F-22 que se enfrentaban en lo alto a los Flanker, no quisieron correr grandes riesgos, y tras el primer intercambio de misiles y derribar 8 enemigos y perder 3 aparatos, viraron al sur y simulaban una huida a baja cota. Los cazas rusos que habían sobrevivido a los misiles americanos no pensaban permitirlo y 16 de ellos iniciaron la persecución de los cobardes norteamericanos que huían, mientras que los 6 restantes giraban para reunirse con sus protegidos. Demasiado tarde. Habían tragado el anzuelo.

En ese momento y apareciendo por el costado izquierdo de la formación rusa y ubicados a unas 30 millas de distancia los F-16 de King Salmon aparecieron en escena ejecutando una emboscada de libro de texto. Ansiosos de lavar su error anterior, descargaron los escasos AMRAAM que restaban dando cuenta de 6 Flankers mas, mientras que los sorprendidos sobrevivientes decidieron retirarse. Trataron de buscar más aviones enemigos que derribar, pero en sus radares no aparecía nada, y desde control de tierra le informaban de blancos demasiado lejanos, así que, habiendo fallado en su misión y sin blancos sobre los expiar sus pecados, se retiraron con el rabo entre las piernas. El tercer comandante del regimiento -los dos anteriores habían fallecido en los diferentes enfrentamientos- iba a tener que dar serias explicaciones a Breetai por este fracaso.

Mientras que guiados por el AWAC, los Eagles que volaban a baja cota se posicionaron en una posición de disparo perfecta. A poco más de 5 millas detrás de los bombarderos, los F-15 remontaron el vuelo, y tras aplicar toda la potencia de sus motores, ascendieron hasta su nivel. Estos, recibieron el primer aviso de la presencia de los cazas enemigos cuando sus sistemas de alerta les avisaron de que misiles IRH se dirigían hacia ellos. Lanzados en rápida sucesión, ocho Sidewinders dieron cuenta de seis bombarderos y dañaron a dos más.

Los cuatro que salieron indemnes aceleraron a plena potencia, pero para tres de ellos fue inútil, los misiles hicieron blanco en sus objetivos. Tan solo uno de los bombarderos, que gracias a su equipo ECM y a la suerte había evadido a los misiles enemigos, conectó la postcombustión y picando con un fuerte ángulo, logró alejarse momentáneamente del peligro, a la vez que se acercaba a grandes pasos a Prudhoe. Los dos Bakcfire dañados también seguían rumbo a su objetivo, y atrajeron a sendos Eagles para rematarlos con más misiles, mientras que los otros dos cazas perseguían al Tu-22M restante.

Pero entonces el controlador del E-3 avisó a sus pilotos que 6 Su-30 se les acercaban a toda velocidad, avisados de lo que pasaba por sus camaradas de los bombarderos. Los F-15 se colocaron para enfrentarse a la amenaza, excepto uno, que seguía intentando derribar al escurridizo Backfire que quedaba. Dos F-15 y dos Su-30 cayeron en la refriega, antes de romper el contacto y regresar a sus respectivas bases los solitarios aparatos de cada bando.

Para el Backfire superviviente, volando a Mach 1, su objetivo se acercaba rápidamente, y el F-15 perseguidor se quedaba sin opciones. Los parámetros de tiro de los misiles estaban justo en su límite, así que necesitaba acercarse un poco más para aumentar las posibilidades de impacto. A mayor altitud que el bombardero, le iba ganando algo de terreno, pero quizás no lo suficientemente deprisa como para evitar que lanzase su carga sobre el blanco, así que decidió jugársela. Lanzó en rápida sucesión los tres misiles que le quedaban, y cruzó los dedos para que alguno lo alcanzara…

El primero se quedó corto, el segundo fue desviado por las contramedidas enemigas, mientras que el tercero explotó a pocos metros del bombardero, impactando algunos fragmentos contra el fuselaje del mismo, atravesándolo y produciendo importantes desperfectos. Uno de ellos fue a alojarse en uno de los depósitos de combustible, produciendo un gran penacho de fuego que salía de la parte central del avión. El comandante del aparato, viendo perdido su aparato, tomó una decisión. Ordenó eyectarse al resto de su tripulación, y cuando estos hubieron salido del avión, él elevó lo que pudo el pesado bombardero, que se iba descomponiendo rápidamente, para conseguir una especie de trayectoria parabólica sobre su objetivo, al que se dirigió en un pronunciado picado. Dos misiles Stingers alcanzaron al bombardero y mataron al piloto, pero nada impidió que alcanzase su objetivo y se convirtiese en un tremendo "kamikaze", explotando el combustible, el liquido hidráulico y las bombas, todo junto, provocado una tremenda explosión que pudo ser vista y oída desde muchos kilómetros a la redonda.

Pero las instalaciones de Prudhoe, no eran un blanco aislado, sino que constituían un complejo de al menos 25 kilómetros de ancho, por lo que si bien la explosión fue espectacular, los daños fueron poco considerables. Además, se había tomado la precaución de dejar de bombear crudo, y sellar las tuberías para que no se produjeran explosiones secundarias catastróficas.

-Me temo que los perdidos a todo el paquete que ataco Prudhoe… la instalación de Point Barrow sigue operacional y los daños a la infraestructura son mínimos en la zona- reporta lacónicamente Exedore

Pero Breetai solo mueve su cabeza sin despegarse de la mesa, sabía que sería una misión particularmente costosa en especial porque esta solo era una fase de la operación. Así que necesitaría reponer sus pérdidas rápidamente o comprometería a las demás partes de la misión y lo que es peor dejaría expuesto todo el extremo oeste de Rusia.

Al terminar esa fase de la Operación Migalkoĭ sobre Alaska, la USAF había perdido 26 cazas F-15 más otros 5 F-22, estos eran particularmente escasos y la pérdida de al menos otros 4 cazas más debido a los daños dejaba al escuadrón de Elmendorf con apenas 9 aparatos operativos… la mitad del escuadrón. Los rusos por su parte perdieron 63 aparatos (19 Mig-29, 28 Su-30, 12 Tu-22M, 4 Su-34) y 5 más fueron dañados (2 Mig-29 y 3 Su-30). Sin embargo habían logrado por lo menos uno de sus objetivos primarios, dañado otro, y destruido otras siete estaciones de radar.

Por su parte, la USAF había perdido casi un 40% de la fuerza de cazas en Alaska, y había perdido gran parte de su red de defensa, principalmente el importantísimo radar de Clear, pero al menos había salvado Prudhoe Bay e infligido graves pérdidas al enemigo. Ahora debían solicitar refuerzos lo antes posible, porque si se repetía un ataque similar, sus fuerzas serían insuficientes para detenerlo. Pero lo que los mandos norteamericanos en reunión de emergencia en el Pentágono y la Casa Blanca aún no sabían es que el día estaba lejos de terminar.

De todos los ahí presentes, el único que parecía estoico, como si jamás hubiera tenido dudas de su éxito era el Almirante Breetai. Exedore termina el reporte y observa las caras de los oficiales ahí presentes. Algunos lucen más aliviados que otros, producto seguramente de que se hubieran conseguido varios de los objetivos principales de esta fase. Otros tenían expresiones más… dubitativas al reflexionar lo costoso que había sido su victoria… Como responsable de la misión, Breetai felicito al General al mando de la Aviación Estratégica en Extremo Oriente, decidió que era un buen resultado, aunque todavía debía pensar en lo pasado en el ataque a las instalaciones petrolíferas enemigas. Y como lo reflejaría en su informe a Moscú. La expresión pétrea del marino no parecía inmutarse mientras se comunicaba con el Kremlin.

Pero eso era debido a nadie sabía que el curtido veterano se jugaba mucho más que una misión en particular. En esos momentos y en contra de toda su preparación, su mente solo podía concentrarse en una cosa…

_-Azonia- _

* * *

><p>Mar Ártico, En dirección a Thule, Groenlandia<p>

Azonia contemplaba tranquilamente el panorama frente aprovechando el tiempo "libre" que tenia disponible antes de volver a pilotear el Blackjack… realmente no había mucho que ver por las ventanillas solo era el gélido Mar Ártico y los ocasionales icebergs que rompían el monótono paisaje.

Todavía recuerda la aireada discusión que sostuvo con Mikhail cuando este supo de su ofrecimiento como integrante de la misión de ataque a Thule. Él argumento que una oficial de su rango no debería exponerse irresponsablemente ante el peligro en una misión excepcionalmente peligrosa, que no tenía nada que demostrarle a nadie. Ella le respondió que no era una cuestión de ego, todo lo contrario ella era una de las mejores pilotos de bombarderos en todo el ESBIN, conocía la aeronave como pocas puesto que estuvo involucrada en varias fases de su diseño y pruebas y que finalmente ella era una miembro más de las fuerzas armadas. Lo que solo termino por enfurecer aún más al enorme ruso.

Con -19°C en el exterior, el sistema de aire acondicionado sufría para mantener los sistemas operativos a temperaturas operativas, así como unos "agradables" diez grados en la cabina de la tripulación. El piloto de la fuerza aérea Sergei Rico controlaba el vuelo de su magnífico avión mediante la palanca de mando frente a él. Volando apenas a 100 metros sobre el nivel del mar, y pese a la estabilidad del aparato y a su sistema "**fly by wire*"** en un aparato soviético, las turbulencias sobre el Océano Ártico eran muy potentes aquel día como para dejarlo en manos del piloto automático. Por la tensión de mantener el bombardero en vuelo nivelado, Rico se intercambiaba en el pilotaje con Azonia, para que cuando llegaran los momentos más importantes de la misión, ambos pilotos estuvieran lo suficientemente frescos para no cometer errores.

El "Patito Feo" poseía algunas modificaciones realizadas entre las cuales incluían una nueva pintura antirradar, lo que le daba un color oscuro que lo hacía fácilmente distinguible de los demás Blackjacks pintados siempre en blanco (de ahí el apodo no oficial de la aeronave de Belyĭ lebedʹ*, las tomas de aire fueron revestidas de materiales absorbentes al radar y los motores modificados para devolver menos eco radar. En conjunto, en el segundo vuelo de prueba se comprobó que el aparato devolvía una RCS equivalente a un aparato del tamaño de un pequeño caza.

La tripulación la completaban el navegador Boris Konda y el operador de armas Anatoly Bromenko -Bron- para los amigos, con esta eran casi 150 misiones que han volado como equipo de vuelo. Todos formaban parte desde hacía años de la Aviación de Estratégica (DA) de la Fuerza Aérea Rusa, y habían volado en casi todos los aparatos en su inventario, desde los viejos Myasishchev M-4 hasta los más modernos Tu-22M, pasando por los Tu-95. Actualmente todos habían volado en el Tu-160 en el 184º Regimiento de Bombarderos Pesados de la Guardia, y eran por tanto una tripulación muy competente, y además de la conjunción como equipo su experiencia y profesionalidad habían sido los factores al seleccionarlos para llevar a cabo una de las misiones más importantes desde el inicio de la guerra para un avión de la DA.

Básicamente, desde su salida de Mys Shmidta hasta Groenlandia debían recorrer casi 1320 millas hasta su objetivo el radar localizado en Thule, a 700 millas al norte del círculo polar ártico, y cuya destrucción, junto a la estación de Clear, en Alaska, supondría un "hueco" importante en el flanco norte del sistema de detección y alerta temprana norteamericano de ICBMs* rusos. Eso, y que su ataque se coordinaría con otro sobre Alaska y las Aleutianas, era la información que habían recibido de forma genérica sobre las intenciones del alto mando soviético. Sin duda una gran operación, pensaba Rico, que debía permitir recuperar la iniciativa en el Pacífico norte y hacer ver a los imperialistas la capacidad y el potencial de las fuerzas armadas soviéticas para llevar el conflicto a su propio territorio y que su sensación de seguridad desapareciese, y así intentar presionar más al gobierno norteamericano para que se llegase a una rápida conclusión de la contienda en términos favorables al ESBIN. O al menos es lo que le gustaba pensar al veterano piloto. Si la misión tenía éxito, podía ser el inicio del fin de la guerra.

El ataque se había previsto mediante una sola pasada a alta velocidad y baja altura, con bombas convencionales frenadas sobre la estación de radar, y sin variar la trayectoria de vuelo, un segundo lanzamiento contra la cercana base aérea, donde se sabía que había algunos interceptores enemigos, para impedir que pudieran salir tras de ellos. El mayor peligro, ya que no se preveían misiles SAMs, (si acaso algunos de los irritantes Stingers, a los que los pilotos no tenían demasiado miedo, porque con su perfil de ataque y sistemas IRCM* confiaban en que no supondrían ninguna amenaza) sería los interceptores que estuviesen de patrulla. Hasta el momento no se había podido averiguar su zona de vuelo, y eso era algo que preocupaba a Rico

Pero de momento, y pasado ya la mitad del camino el vuelo y aproximándose a las costas de Groenlandia, casi todo había transcurrido según lo planeado. Tan solo un pequeño aumento del 2% de consumo de combustible sobre lo calculado hasta aquel punto, era la única diferencia con lo planeado por las computadores de la DA. Aquello no incomodaba demasiado a la tripulación, ya que con casi 8, 000 millas de alcance total, debía tener suficiente para volar una misión a baja cota, elevarse para adquirir los objetivos, lanzar las bombas, escapar rápido y volver a la Madre Patria a alta cota y a velocidad de crucero. Según los cálculos, cuando aterrizara, el avión debía de tener un remanente de casi 500 millas, contando con un 10% de reserva, siempre y cuando no se les fuera la mano con la palanca de gases…

-¿Ya has aliviado sus necesidades caballeros?- preguntó Azonia al navegador.

Konda entraba en la cabina proveniente del pequeño cuarto de baño de que disponía el aparato -Si, camarada contralmirante…- -_y casi se me congela- _por prudencia se abstuvo de comentar la última parte.

-Bien, anoto su disgusto con el sistema de miccionamiento de abordo, pero póngase ahora mismo con el sistema de apoyo electrónico. Nos acercamos al espacio aéreo enemigo- la sorna en la voz de la mujer, alivio un poco a los tensos hombres que integraban su tripulación.

-Ya estoy en ello camarada – dijo Konda sentándose en su asiento.

Inmediatamente el navegador, que también operaba el sistema ESM* comenzó a indagar en su pantalla táctica. Todo seguía igual que cuando se había levantado para ir al lavabo. El haz de la emisión del radar de Thule seguía por encima de ellos, incapaz de detectarlos a esa altura, e ignorante de lo que se le aproximaba. Según información de inteligencia aérea, los satélites habían detectado emisiones de otro radar, muy cercano al objetivo, pero por su tipo de señal y su escasa potencia había sido catalogado como algún tipo de radar de aproximación a la cercana base aérea, por lo que no suponía ninguna amenaza.

-Todo despejado comandante-

-Gracias. Mantente bien atento e informa del más mínimo cambio- contesta Rico

-Claro camarada, sigo en ello-

Volando a algo más de 400 nudos, se elevaron ligeramente para evitar las irregularidades que ofrecía el terreno. Los pilotos tenían información en una de las pantallas del cuadro de mandos del sistema de navegación inercial, que con los datos cargados justo antes del inicio de la misión, y los inerciales debidamente alineados, presentaban una gran fiabilidad para la tripulación. Ahora que se adentraban en las costas de Groenlandia, y el terreno era algo más abrupto, delante de ellos se volvía a extender un gran manto helado sobre el que tenía que volar. Rico y Azonia volaban en visual pese a la escasa altitud del vuelo, ya que conectar su radar de seguimiento del terreno, suponía la posibilidad de ser detectados, y aquella misión se basaba en el sigilo y la sorpresa. El enemigo no debía saber de su presencia hasta que estuvieran sobre ellos.

Conforme se adentraban en Groenlandia el tiempo iba empeorando. Un manto de nubes bajas cubría el cielo y una ligera lluvia comenzaba a caer sobre los cristales de la cabina. Pero lo peor era el viento. Las turbulencias se habían acrecentado y cada vez era más difícil controlar el enorme bombardero, pero la experiencia de los pilotos se notaba, y hacían que el vuelo fuese relativamente seguro.

-Anatoly, ¿estado del armamento?

-Todo en verde, comandante-

-¿Estás listo para el lanzamiento? Todo será muy rápido, y no habrá una segunda oportunidad- remarca Azonia

-Estoy listo.-

Bromenko parecía frío, calculador y parco en palabras, muy diferente a Konda, pero al igual que el navegador, era un experimentado tripulante de bombarderos y tenía la confianza de que haría bien su trabajo

_-Buena señal… estos hombres saben lo que hacen- _fue la idea que se le cruzo en la cabeza a Azonia

Todavía no había señales de los cazas enemigos, y se acercaban al su objetivo.

-¿Cuanto falta para el punto inicial? – pregunto Rico a Konda

-Ciento cincuenta kilómetros y acercándonos.-

-¿Sigue todo despejado?-

-…-

-¿Teniente?- insistió Azonia

-…un momento camarada-

-¿Qué pasa Boris?- intervino Rico

-Aquí hay algo que no debería estar

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?- Azonia se comenzaba a enfadar con la parsimonia del navegador.

-Una señal radar diferente a la del objetivo-

-Será la que había identificado inteligencia aérea como un radar de aproximación, ¿acaso no atendiste en la preparación de la misión?- replico inusualmente Bron a su amigo y compañero

-¿A esta distancia? Imposible, pero sin embargo procede de la misma dirección de ese "hipotético" radar-

-¿Estás diciendo que los camaradas de inteligencia se han equivocado?- Azonia intentó que su comentario sonara sarcástico, pero el tenso silencio que se hizo en la cabina, le hizo caer en lo equivocado de su comentario.

-El servicio de inteligencia tiene toda mi confianza, camarada- dijo finalmente Konda, con una intencionada carga irónica -pero lo que estoy detectando es un radar de descubierta aérea y según el sistema, un radar norteamericano… un sistema móvil, transportable en avión-

-¿Cuánto queda para que nos detecte?– pregunto el comandante de la aeronave.

-La intensidad crece rápidamente, quizás unos veinte segundos.

Instintivamente Rico se pegó más al suelo y descendió hasta unos escasos cien metros para evitar el radar durante más tiempo.

_-La intensidad decrece, pero no durara mucho-_ Rico pensaba a toda velocidad.

Aquel imprevisto suponía un grave problema para la misión. Si eran detectados tan pronto, los cazas enemigos podrían tener más tiempo para interceptarlos y sus posibilidades de supervivencia caían en picado.

Debía subir y acelerar, acercarse lo más rápido posible al radar, bombardearlo y salir a toda velocidad. Miro por unos instantes a Azonia y se encontró con la silente aprobación de la oficial. Cuando le comentaron que su copiloto habitual no se encontraba disponible para la misión, Sergei Rico no ceso de preguntarse cual sería su reemplazo… cuando le dijeron que sería un miembro de la Marina pensó en protestar… se cayó en cuanto supo de quien se trataba.

-Konda, infórmame en cuanto el sistema diga que hemos sido detectados.-

-Claro, ya queda poco- Rico impulsó las palancas de gases hacia delante hasta el máximo de la potencia de los motores. Un ligero incremento de velocidad comenzó a notarse.

-¿Cuánto falta para el punto de inicio?

-Ciento diez kilómetros- la voz de Konda parecía serena. El aparato seguía ganando velocidad.

-Hemos sido detectados. Nos tienen en su pantalla- El piloto tiro de la palanca de mando hacia él para levantar el morro del aparato en un suave ascenso de 2 Gs de fuerza.

En poco más de medio minuto había ascendido hasta los 2.000 metros, y ahora los sistemas de avisos le indicaban que estaban siendo detectados no solo por el radar de búsqueda aérea, sino por el radar que debían atacar. Rico avanzó la palanca de gases hasta conectar la postcombustión, y el avión dio un salto hacia delante al acelerar. En pocos segundos traspasaron la barrera del sonido y su velocidad seguía creciendo.

-¡Mierda! radares aéreos nos han localizado- anuncio Konda.

-Los cazas enemigos han aparecido- confirmo Azonia.

-Marcación, Boris, ¡marcación!

-…ehhh, 090 grados, a nuestra derecha, intensidad media.

Sin saber la distancia a la que se encontraban los cazas enemigos no se podía hacer ilusiones, pero confiaba que esa "intensidad media" significará que todavía podía volar sin interferencias los poco menos de cuatro minutos que restaban hasta el objetivo.

-Anatoly enciende el radar y prepara el sistema óptico de bombardeo-

-Los sistemas están listos. Armo las bombas- el operador de armas respondió tras activar los sistemas

-Reduciré la velocidad justo antes de realizar la pasada de ataque, pero va a ser rápida. Ajusta la computadora para la altitud de lanzamiento a 3.500 metros, y la velocidad a 950 kilómetros por hora.

-Comprendido. Programo con los datos. 3.500 metros, 950 Km/h.- todos los datos fueron cargados en la computadora

Aproximándose desde el noreste, el Tu-160 se había colocado en una trayectoria que le permitiría bombardear la estación de radar y la base sin variar el rumbo. Rico observó delante de él las colinas libres de nieve de la parte norte del fiordo donde se situaba el objetivo, un poco más allá el glaciar que se adentraba hasta la mitad de dicho fiordo, y finalmente la propia estación, con su gran radar.

-Boris, dime algo ¿Dónde están esos cazas?-

-Por la intensidad parece que se acercan, por el nor-noroeste, pero todavía no hemos sido centrados por ningún radar de dirección de tiro.

-Menos de treinta segundos para el objetivo- dijo Bron, que ahora tenía la responsabilidad de la navegación hasta el objetivo -Abro la bahía de armamento número uno- Su voz sonaba impasible.

Rico redujo la velocidad para hacer una pasada de bombardeo acertada. Ojala que no hubiese ningún misil antiaéreo que no fueran los Stingers, o lo iban a pasar realmente mal. El Blackjack atravesó el fiordo de noreste a suroeste, y al cruzar el glaciar, la computadora de bombardeo dio la orden para lanzar el armamento.

-Lanzo bombas sobre objetivo primario-

Al instante veintiséis bombas frenadas de 250 kg de alto explosivos salieron en dirección a la estación de radar de Thule. Tras unos instantes, tres de ellas lograron un impacto directo y dos más cayeron lo suficientemente cerca como para causar daños significativos. Las demás bombas también dañaron o destruyeron las enormes antenas de los ya inoperativos radares y otras instalaciones asociadas situadas a unos pocos centenares de metros del radar.

-Impacto en el objetivo- informó Bron -Procedo a abrir la bahía de armamento número dos-

A Azonia le impresionaba la serenidad del operador de armamento. Apenas seis millas separaban el radar de la base aérea, y todo se tenía que hacer con rapidez.

-¡Los cazas nos han iluminado! ¡Dos radares nos tienen centrados! – anunció el navegador.

_-Vamos, vamos, rápido_- decía para si mismo Rico Delante de ellos se extendía la gran base aérea de Thule, y desde ella vieron elevarse tres delgadas columnas de humo, en dirección a ellos.

_-Stingers_- pensaron los pilotos.

Pese a su intento, el bombardero atacante quedaba fuera de su alcance. Azonia y Rico también observaron con mayor preocupación como dos cazas comenzaban a rodar por la pista, intentando alzar el vuelo

-Lanzo bombas sobre objetivo secundario-

Esta vez, una docena de bombas frenadas de 250 Kg se mezclaron con otra docena de bombas de racimo, las cuales esparcieron pequeñas municiones de alto explosivo y perforantes por casi toda la base. Al impactar, un reguero de explosiones sacudió el suelo, y tanto la pista de carreteo como la pista principal fueron alcanzadas. Uno de los F-15 que intentaba despegar fue alcanzado por la explosión de una bomba y se convirtió en una bola de fuego a gran velocidad.

El otro logró elevarse unos metros, pero alcanzado por algunas esquirlas, una columna de fuego comenzó a salir de su parte posterior. El piloto se eyectó y el avión se estrelló contra el mar nada más abandonar la costa. De la base se elevaban varias columnas de humo cuando el bombardero soviético abandona la zona. No fueron daños graves, pero por al menos impediría que los restantes cazas pudieran perseguir a los soviéticos. Pero estos no estaban a salvo ni mucho menos...

Ahora se enfrentaban a un gran problema. Virar para volver a su base, por el camino previsto, restaría velocidad a su aparato y sobre todo, se colocaría en una posición mucho más favorable para ser atacado por los cazas enemigos. Ya había cumplido su misión, pero no tenían ninguna intención de ser derribados por los enemigos.

Barajando sus opciones, inició un ligero giro a la izquierda en un intento de poner el máximo de distancia entre sus perseguidores y ellos, a la vez que se elevaba y volvía a conectar la postcombustión. Un minuto después, a los 7.500 metros, el avión se acercaba a su máxima velocidad de unos 2.000 kilómetros por hora, cuando de pronto comenzó a sonar la alarma de misiles

-¡Misiles enemigos! Tenemos...dos misiles siguiéndonos. Sector de cola– anunció Konda

-¡Vamos pedazo de porquería, acelera!- gritó en voz alta Azonia.

Rico hizo sus cálculos. Si las fuentes de inteligencia eran fiables esta vez, los misiles que les seguían, les debían doblar la velocidad, así que a menos que los hubiesen disparado a distancia extrema de su alcance, pese a lo rápido que iba el bombardero, tenían muchas oportunidades de alcanzarlo.

-El sistema de guerra electrónica. Activa las contramedidas– ordeno Rico

Konda no se hizo de rogar y con la rapidez de quien ha practicado y ejecutado un movimiento centenares de veces, conecto el equipo ECM y lo puso a funcionar con la esperanza que confundiese a los misiles que los perseguían.

Por suerte para la tripulación del Blackjack, años atrás, los ingenieros de Tupolev habían convencido a la Fuerza Aérea para que abandonara la arcaica tradición de montar cañones en la cola del aparato, y gracias a ello, el sistema ECM, situado en esa parte del fuselaje, pudo ser mayor y proporcionar mejores características.

-Hemos despistado a uno- Dijo Konda

El primer misil, efectivamente se desvió de su objetivo gracias a la nube que ahora aparecía en su electrónico sistema de control, pero el segundo se mantenía firme detrás de ellos.

-Mierda, el otro se está acercando demasiado- Y sin esperar más órdenes del comandante de la aeronave, el navegador actuó

-Lanzo contramedidas pasivas- pulsó el botón correspondiente repetidas veces y un gran número de tiras de aluminio salieron despedidas del extremo final del aparato. El segundo misil, esta vez sí, se dejó engañar, y se desvió, persiguiendo alguna de aquellas pequeñas tiras.

Azonia respiró aliviada, y el resto de la tripulación no necesitó que la luz y la alarma sonora cesaran en su aviso, para saber que el peligro había pasado. De momento.

-¡Más misiles! ¡Hijos de puta! ¿Estos cabrones no van a dejarnos en paz?- rugió Konda.

Rico miró el cuadro de mandos. Iban a máxima velocidad, sin posibilidad de maniobrar, así que debían confiar en sus sistemas de contramedidas y rogar por que los americanos lanzasen sus misiles desde más lejos, aunque era muy poco probable que los lanzasen si estaban fuera de sus parámetros de tiro.

-¿Cuántos son? – Pregunto Azonia

-Tres,…cuatro, camarada.-

-Mierda- se lamentó la copiloto.

-No espere,... ahora son tres. ¿Qué paso?-

-No lo sé, pero no voy a parar para preguntárselos- Kozlov pensó que un chascarrillo aliviaría la presión de su tripulación.

Lo que sucedió es que uno de los misiles recién lanzados, tuvo un defecto en una de las aletas de control, y al poco de ser lanzado el misil, la perdió, iniciando una trayectoria errante que hizo que un segundo y medio después se autodestruyera. Pero todavía quedaban tres más en el aire y acortaban las distancias con su objetivo.

-Nos siguen. Voy a hacer algunas variaciones con las contramedidas- Konda varió ligeramente las frecuencias del ECM, ya que el sistema no permitía más, y cuando iba a volver a dejarlas como estaban porque no parecía haber ningún resultado, otro de los misiles desapareció de la pantalla de alerta.

-Bien muchacho, sigue así- dijo Azonia. Konda lo volvió a intentar, pero no daba resultado

-Haz algo o nos van a destrozar el culo…- dijo Bron algo ansioso

-Lanzo más contramedidas-

Esta vez Konda se dio gusto con el botón y lanzó todo lo que quedaba de tiras de aluminio y también alguna bengala.

_-Por si acaso-_ pensó, pero era más un gesto de desesperación que otra cosa.

De nuevo otro misil desapareció de la pantalla. Pero no hubo mucho tiempo para alegrarse. El último misil ya estaba muy cerca y su espoleta de proximidad le hizo estallar unos dos metros detrás y ligeramente por encima de la cola del bombardero.

-¡Nos han alcanzado! – dijo Konda tras sentirse el impacto en el avión.

-Anatoly, daños– Dijo con urgencia el piloto. La respuesta se hizo esperar unos segundos

-No hay sistemas esenciales dañados camarada, pero hemos perdido algunos sistemas- Bron explico en voz alta lo que aparecía en su pantalla.

Varios fragmentos se alojaron en la parte final del fuselaje, destruyendo el equipo de guerra electrónica, los casi vacíos depósitos de señuelos, el paracaídas de frenado, y además perforó el tanque de combustible trasero, que por suerte para los soviéticos, ya había sido consumido y no produjo daños serios. Otros fragmentos del misil atravesaron el timón de dirección y el timón derecho de profanidad, pero esto lo comprobaría más tarde Rico cuando intentase maniobrar el avión. Se había demostrado que derribar un aparato de aquellas dimensiones con un solo misil sin que afectase a zonas vitales, era una tarea difícil.

-Camaradas, calma, seguimos volando- aseguro Azonia

Pero la tensión se palpaba en la cabina. Todos esperaban otro lanzamiento de misiles de los cazas enemigos.

-Ehhh…los radares de los cazas enemigos han desaparecido, camaradas-

-¿Qué?- fue la pregunta que a todos les paso por la mente.

-No hay señal de radares aéreos, y el terrestre pierde fuerza-

_-Bien-_ pensó el piloto _-después de todo puede que salgamos vivos de esta-_ Bajo la cabeza de nuevo para mirar los instrumentos y se dio cuenta de la enorme cantidad de combustible que habían consumido en aquella acelerada huida.

Debía volver a velocidad de crucero lo antes posible, pero ¿y si los americanos habían apagado sus radares pero todavía los perseguían? Comenzó de nuevo a hacer cuentas de cabeza, pero la Contralmirante se le había adelantado.

-Mayor Rico, creo que la ausencia de señales de los cazas americanos se debe a que han tenido que regresar a su base por falta de combustible. Su alcance es mucho menor que el nuestro, y si nos han seguido a máxima velocidad, han debido gastar una gran cantidad. Si llevaban en patrulla, aunque fuera un tercio de su tiempo, seguramente estarían quedándose secos- Azonia explico calmadamente a la tripulación.

Varias decenas de kilómetros atrás dos F-15C sobrevuelan una aérea cercana a la base atacada en labor de CAP lamentado la mala suerte.

-¡Ese hijo de puta se nos escapo!- El Capitán Jack Archer se lamenta al observar como lentamente el Blackjack desaparece paulatinamente de sus pantallas de radar.

En silencio su piloto de flanco Izzy Randall concuerda con él… los reportes están llegando a Base Seis sobre una gran ofensiva del ESBIN en Alaska y sobre perdidas de consideración no solo en las estaciones de radares sino también en vidas humanas. En especial en los escuadrones que se suponía debían defender la zona.

-Nos agarraron completamente descuidados y nos golpearon justamente donde nos creíamos mas fuertes…- comenta la mujer.

-Otra vez…- Archer observa por algunos momentos el paisaje, a pesar de la distancia puede notar todavía las gruesas columnas de humo provenientes de Thule -…No podemos hacer más, regresemos- ordena finalmente, después de decidir hacer caso del indicador de combustible que se muestra considerablemente bajo después de la persecución.

Viraron con dirección a Keflavik después de notificar el fracaso de su asignación.

_-Ojala que la suerte se te acabe pronto, maldito cabrón- _es el último pensamiento de Archer antes de enfilar su Eagle rumbo al tanquero más cercano, será un largo vuelo a casa.

Sus palabras resultaron proféticas, el Blackjack había resultado con severos daños en los timones que dificultaban su control, había fuga de preciado combustible, lo que aunado con la falta de potencia que venían experimentando dos de los cuatro motores, no dibujaba un panorama alentador. La evasión les había hecho modificar su ruta planeada, no podían regresar a su curso original por temor a cruzarse con otra CAP enemiga y lo peor vino después.

-Si volamos en crucero y a esta altura- explicó el navegador -nos quedaremos a unos 700 kilómetros de la base. Todos se acordaron en ese momento del oficial del estado mayor que consideró "más que suficiente" el combustible para aquella misión, y no previó imponderables, negándoles su solicitud de un avión cisterna de apoyo.

-Tranquilos, llamaremos por radio y que nos manden un cisterna. Todavía hay tiempo si tienen alguno en alguna base del norte- razono calmadamente Rico

Le hizo un gesto a Bromenko para que se encargara de la tarea. Este lo intentó, pero tras el segundo intento, el siempre frío teniente respondió algo contrariado.

-Camarada, lo siento, pero parece como si no hubiese señal. Es como si no pudiésemos emitir.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Hemos sufrido daños en la emisora?

-En el panel está en verde, pero no funciona-

Tras varios minutos sin cambio alguno, era obvio que los daños incluía buena parte del equipo de transmisión VHF* de la nave… Cuando estuvieran en rango para la radio de corto alcance, no habría tiempo para que ninguna cisterna los alcanzase. No había ninguna otra posibilidad de aterrizar en otra pista, aunque fuera corta o semi-preparada como la que se construía en Svallbard lo que de nuevo dejaba aún más pocas opciones a la tripulación.

-Camaradas… creo que solo disponemos dos opciones, ninguna es fácil, pero al menos existe la posibilidad de que alguno de nosotros lo logre…- el tono tranquilizador en la voz de Azonia atrajo la atención del resto de la tripulación -…podemos intentar descender en algún terreno plano y de extensión suficiente en los glaciares o eyectarnos en una zona predeterminada, en ambos casos si sobrevivimos deberemos esperar ser rescatados… por quien sea…-

Sin más opción todos aceptaron la palabra de la mujer, quien formalmente asumió el comando de la nave habida cuenta de sus horas como instructora de vuelo y de manejo de emergencias. Con esa idea en mente, y con un ojo puesto en la pantalla de alertas ESM y otro en el cielo por si veían algún contraste o humo de motores de cazas enemigos, volaron cruzando Groenlandia de suroeste a noreste. Al abandonar la helada isla, el combustible comenzaba a estar bajo mínimos, pero confiaban en que aguantara hasta el punto que hubieran previsto y que estuvieran al alcance de emisión de la radio de corto alcance.

-Tengan todo listo para el salto por si fuera necesario- comentó Azonia -y repasen los procedimientos y preparen el equipo de supervivencia-

A nadie le gustaba la idea de saltar en pleno vuelo, comenzando por el asiento eyector y terminando por tener que sobrevivir en un gélido e inhóspito terreno como era el Ártico. Los minutos pasaban lentamente y el aparato se dirigía hacia su destino, pero cuando todavía faltaban más de cien millas para el punto donde debían tomar hielo o saltar, pasó algo inesperado Bron fue el primero en verlo en su panel de control.

-¡Con una mierda! El motor número 3 está en llamas- dijo con la voz ligeramente afectada. Konda lo comprobó en su propio panel de rendimiento de motores y efectivamente, vio como dicho motor perdía potencia.

-Extintores, ¡ya!- ordeno nerviosamente Rico

Pero sus esfuerzos estaban destinados a fallar, en especial cuando dos motores más se incendiaron y el avión comenzó a perder potencia y velocidad

_-¡Al carajo!-_ pensó Azonia -Ahora sí que tenemos la mierda hasta el cuello- Lo expreso de una forma un tanto ruda, pero no dejaba de tener razón.

-Llama por radio-

-Estamos fuera de alcance Sergei- Konda mira a su amigo

-Da lo mismo. Hazlo- Azonia termino el debate

Ella confiaba en las cosas raras que tienen las ondas de radio y la atmósfera, y más en aquellas latitudes tan al norte. Era una posibilidad débil, pero no imposible, había que intentarlo.

-Identifícate y da nuestra situación. Vamos a saltar, que envíen un avión de rescate- Bron obedeció, aun sin estar nada convencido de lo que hacía.

El avión había perdido ya todos los motores y estaba perdiendo altura de manera rápida.  
>Rico y Azonia trataron que el descenso fuera lo más suave posible, ya que querían saltar a una distancia no muy alta, para no congelarse ni llegar muy dispersos unos de otros, ya que allí abajo, se iban a necesitar para sobrevivir.<p>

Cuando el bombardero cruzó los 3.000 metros de altitud llegó el momento, el aparato era ya ingobernable y de un momento a otro iniciaría una barrena, en la que el salto sería muchísimo más arriesgado.

-Preparados… ¡Ahora!-

El sistema de eyección de los cuatro tripulantes se activo. La parte superior del fuselaje, sobre sus respectivos asientos salieron despedidos y ellos impulsados por el cohete que había debajo de su asiento, se encontraron cayendo por el frío cielo ártico pocos instantes después.  
>Los paracaídas de sus asientos se desplegaron y los estabilizaron los suficiente para que al desengancharse ellos de los asientos, sus propios paracaídas funcionasen a la perfección.<p>

El viento gélido del ártico dio de lleno en Azonia a pesar de haberse colocado una máscara especial para esas latitudes. El frio penetraba en cada musculo de su rostro e incluso los sentía los pinchazos de diminutos trozos de hielo que penetraban hasta su piel

Pudio ver claramente como su avión se estrellaba contra el hielo a varias millas de distancia. Tardo varios minutos en llegar a tierra, y pese a sus intentos, la tripulación quedo algo dispersa, pero dentro del alcance visual.

La noche se aproximaba rápidamente y debían permanecer unidos. Finalmente se reunieron donde había caído Konda, porque este no se podía mover al haberse roto uno de sus tobillos al descender. También Bron tenía algunas magulladuras sufridas durante la eyección. Pusieron en marcha sus localizadores y recordando sus lecciones de supervivencia trataron de fabricar con nieve un refugio para pasar la noche a resguardo y no morir congelados. Todos sabían que las posibilidades de ser rescatados eran muy pequeñas, pero no por ello iban a dejar de intentarlo.

Con todo aún faltaba un último golpe a los E.U. y al UEG el día de hoy, ese golpe vendría de la forma más inesperada posible.

* * *

><p>Isla de Adak, Territorio de los E.U.A; Pacifico del Norte<p>

Había una broma-anécdota recurrente entre el personal de la USN y los Marines desplegados por primera vez en la pequeña isla.

Cuenta la historia de que un veterano suboficial en jefe de la marina desplegado en la flota del Atlántico buscaba un último tour de servicio antes de retirarse, uno que fuera particularmente sencillo y sin preocupaciones… el problema es que no había ninguno en dicho océano. Finalmente el jefe de personal de la marina llamo al jefe a su oficina y le dijo que tenía un hermoso destino en el Pacifico para él. Un lugar tranquilo de abundante sol, clima fresco, buena comida y sobre todo mujeres. La historia cuenta que fue lo último lo que llamo la atención del enlistado en especial cuando escucho decir al jefe de personal que literalmente "Había una mujer debajo de cada árbol" y termino aceptando.

Cuando bajo del avión que lo transporto a su nuevo destino el jefe se dio cuenta de que había sido engañado… el lugar era poco menos que una roca abandonada en medio del océano, furioso consiguió un teléfono y le reclamo al jefe de personal quien le contesto campechanamente que no le había mentido es solo que había olvidado decirle que "Primero debía de encontrar un maldito árbol en ese lugar alejado de la mano de Dios".

La broma ahora recaía en los hombros de los casi 400 marines de diversas unidades regulares y de reserva, entre ellos a 30 miembros de los equipos FAST* que habían sido desplegados a toda prisa para ayudar a proteger la isla de cualquier posible ataque. A muchos les parecía un chiste, ya que la isla estaba situada a más de 1.000 kilómetros de territorio ruso, y no creía que la marina fuera a dejar que se acercasen allí para invadirlos, y por aire tenían la cobertura de un destacamento de 10 F-16 de la ANG, estacionados allí mismo, en la base aeronaval de Adak. El mando del Pacífico pensaba de forma parecida al marine, y por eso había previsto que la principal amenaza fuera de incursores del Spetznatzs, que llevados en silenciosos submarinos eléctricos, desembarcasen en algún punto de la isla y cometiesen actos de sabotaje. Y no tendrían escasez de objetivos.

La Naval Air Station (NAS) tenías dos pistas de aviación en funcionamiento, donde operaban, no solo los Falcons, sino también un destacamento de P-3 Orion. Otro objetivo importantísimo era las instalaciones donde se recibían, procesaban y distribuían los datos que proporcionaba el sistema acústico fijo de vigilancia submarina del Pacífico Norte. Sin esas instalaciones, los submarinos rusos en aquellas aguas tendrían más libertad de movimiento y más posibilidades de supervivencia y por tanto más probabilidades de causar daños a los norteamericanos. Por último, Adak también era un importante centro de comunicaciones, tanto de emisiones propias como de SINGINT* enemigas, con instalaciones distribuidas principalmente al norte de la isla.

Así que algún mandó pensó que aquellos chicos que se encargaban de defender objetivos navales de alto valor, podrían hacer un buen trabajo en aquella isla dejada de la mano de Dios. Aquellos marines, con un entrenamiento especial, serían los encargados de descubrir y aniquilar a cualquier comando ruso que se atreviese a entrar en la isla, y para ello, habían dispuesto un despliegue en tres de los puntos más factibles de ser utilizados por el enemigo para una hipotética incursión.

Aquél turno en Shagak Bay duraría dos días, y ya había pasado uno, así que lo que la sargento Andreina Hernández esperaba es que pasasen las horas deprisa y volver a calentarse el culo en la estufa del barracón lo antes posible.

-Mire sargento, los cazas vuelven antes de tiempo- el cabo Tommy Collins señalaba al cielo

La sargento elevó la mirada y vio como dos reactores entraban en la lejanía volando bajo de oeste a este.

-Qué raro, si hace apenas veinte minutos que han aterrizado los otros. Espera… allí hay otros dos más. Detrás de los dos primeros-

-¿Cuatro? Si solo han despegado dos, ¿de dónde vienen esos otros?- Collins volvió a preguntarle

Los aparatos se iban acercando cada vez más y al llegar cerca de la entrada de la bahía, el sargento saltó del hoyo de donde se encontraban

-¡Putísima madre! ¡Esos no son de los nuestros! ¡Son rusos!-

-¿Qué? No puede ser – respondió un cabo. La sargento se llevó los binoculares a los ojos y enfocó rápidamente a los reactores. No tenía mucha idea de aviones rusos, pero si de los americanos, y lo que estaba claro es que aquellos aparatos no eran de los buenos. Al acercarse un poco más y divisar claramente la gran estrella roja pintada en la cola, ya no hubo más dudas.

-Sí, son rusos- responde lacónicamente

-¿Qué hacemos sargento?- preguntó nervioso el cabo.

Los dos primeros aparatos estaban entrando ya en la bahía y se elevaban, ganando altura. Dispararles estaba fuera de lugar. Hubiera sido un desperdicio absoluto de munición.  
>Tras dudar un segundo, Hernández cogió el radio y contactó con el Capitán Miles el comandante del destacamento FAST.<p>

-Alpha Foxtrot para Oscar Cuatro Seis, ¿me recibe?-

Tras unos segundos de estática en el aparato, surgió la voz del capitán.

-Aquí Cuatro Seis, adelante-

-Tenemos pájaros rusos sobre nosotros- la mujer de aspecto recio hablo con voz suave como si ella misma se negara a creer lo que estaba pasando.

El capitán no respondió de inmediato. Mientras, la segunda pareja de reactores remontaba el vuelo.

-¿De qué carajos…? ¡Mierda!- Miles estaba completamente anonadado por la imagen que tenía ante sí

En ese momento las bombas arrojadas por la primera pareja de aparatos hacían impacto en la estación aeronaval. Al menos ocho explosiones secundarias de gran potencia, marcaron la destrucción de varios aviones en tierra. Los más de seis kilómetros que los separaban del lugar no fueron problema para que lo escuchasen con claridad y vieran las grandes llamaradas de las explosiones.

-¿Cuántos son?

-Cuatro, de momento-

-De acuerdo, quédense ahí y síganme informando si hay algo nuevo. Llamare a Control-

-Recibido- Hernández intuía que Control ya sabía que había aviones rusos atacando la isla, pero al menos la información del número podía ser útil, siempre que no aparecieran desde otros lados que ellos no pudieran observar.

De nuevo otro reguero de explosiones sacudió las instalaciones de la base aérea, y de nuevo hubo más explosiones secundarias.

-¿Y los de los Stingers? ¿Dónde están esos inútiles?- hablo de nuevo Collins

-No lo sé, pero como no hagan algo pronto, les van a dar por el culo más que merecidamente-

En total había 4 equipos Stinger en la isla, y los cuatro estaban en las cercanías de la base aérea y de los barracones de la tropa. Todos fueron tomados por sorpresa y ninguno pudo reaccionar al primer ataque.

Hernández y Collins seguían los acontecimientos con los potentes binoculares que tenían. Los cuatro aparatos sobrevolaron las instalaciones militares y el pueblo, para salir a la bahía de Kuluk, y allí giraron para dar otra pasada. Los dos primeros, pasaron a toda velocidad dejando tras de sí un reguero de bengalas. Soltaron su carga sobre algún lugar que los marines no pudieron ver, y tomaron más altura a la vez que iniciaban un fuerte viraje al sur. La segunda pareja llevaba la misma dirección, pero de repente uno de ellos varió su trayectoria y se dirigió al noroeste.

-El radar ¡Ese hijo de puta va a por el radar!- grito la sargento.

Un radar móvil de búsqueda aérea estaba situado en uno de los riscos cercanos al Monte Moffett, que con sus más de mil metros de altitud, era la cima de la isla. Aquel ruso se proponía destruir el radar americano.

Era un Su-34, como el resto de los atacantes, que habían despegado de la base de Anadyr, y tras ser repostados en vuelo por otros Fullbacks con sistemas de reabastecimiento, se habían acercado a baja altura para evitar el radar y a los cazas americanos,. Con buena información de reconocimiento por satélite de la isla, sabía exactamente donde estaba ubicado, si es que en las últimas 7 horas no lo habían cambiado de lugar… y no había sido así. El Fullback descubrió y atacó con gran precisión su objetivo, destruyéndolo completamente. El avión escapó acelerando para conseguir altitud.

El último Su-34 no tuvo tanta suerte, ya que si bien logró soltar su mortífera carga sobre los barracones de la tropa, al iniciar el ascenso para escapar, un Stinger salió disparado buscando sus toberas. Tras unos segundos de vuelo aparentemente errático, en los que el misil no se dejó confundir por las bengalas, acertó en los motores de aparato ruso, convirtiéndolo en una bola de fuego que se tragó a los dos miembros de su tripulación.

Los restos del aparato fueron a caer en la orilla norte de Shagak Bay, casi enfrente de los marines, a unos dos kilómetros.

-¡Bien hecho muchachos!- exclamo Collins

-Por fin. Al menos ese cabrón se ha chingado- La elegancia en el vocabulario nunca ha sido algo que le preocupe a la México-Americana. El radio volvió a sonar.

-¿Hay alguno más?-

-Negativo. Por aquí todo despejado...bueno, tenemos unos rusos a la barbacoa delante de nosotros. Dudo mucho que haya sobrevivido-

-Recibido. Manténgase a la espera y estad bien atentos-

-Recibido-

En menos de un minuto. 8 de los Falcons yacían en llamas junto con la semidestruida pista de la base, junto a estos dos P-3. Las bombas lanzadas sobre el resto de instalaciones militares, y sin contar el radar de búsqueda aérea, habían caudado casi ochenta bajas entre muertos y heridos, además de destruir tres de los lanzamisiles Stingers y sus misiles asociados, que solo más tarde se revelaría como una gran tragedia. Solo el equipo que destruyo el Fullback conservaba sus repuestos

Veinte minutos después una docena de grandes figuras apareció en el horizonte, se trataba de una docena de Il-76 aviones de transporte pesados que pronto comenzaron a lanzar a los miembros de una brigada de paracaidistas sobre la base.

-¡Paracaidistas!- Hernández exclamo mientras los veía descender

Con todo y la súbita aparición de un solitario F-16 que había despegado con anterioridad -su compañero de CAP había sido derribado previamente sobre el mar por la escolta de cazas enemiga- y que logro disparar sobre uno de los transportes y así matar a casi un centenar de paracaidistas, antes de ser el mismo derribado. El descenso y el asalto transcurrió sin incidentes, la mayoría del personal de los casi 3 mil militares en Adak de una población de 5 mil. Era personal técnico y de mantenimiento, que no había cogido un fusil desde la instrucción básica, y de los que tampoco había en gran número para equipar a todo el personal militar.

Así que pese al empeño que pusieron en defender la isla, pudieron hacer bien poco para ayudar a los 400 marines que la defendieron hasta quedar totalmente desbordados contra los 1.200 paracaidistas soviéticos que asaltaron la isla.

Bien entrenados, equipados y con la sorpresa de su lado, habían luchado en una confusa batalla que solo se decidió tras recibir algo de apoyo de sus morteros y de los blindados aerotransportados que llevaron consigo. La batalla se prolongo hasta la noche cuando las últimas bolsas de resistencia en el pueblo fueron sofocadas. Breetai en persona toco tierra en la madrugada para supervisar personalmente el acondicionamiento de la base.

-Camarada Almirante- el Coronel Botkin comandante de la brigada lo recibió en la pista que recién había sido declarada funcional. El veterano paracaidista oculto el hecho de que le sorprendió ver al comandante en jefe del teatro tan lejos de su cuartel.

-Coronel… esplendido trabajo el que realizaron sus hombres…- dice mientras baja la escalinata del transporte y comienza a observar los alrededores.

Las columnas de humo aun son visibles a pesar de la oscuridad, el olor a pólvora y explosivos llenan el aire y a pesar del frío los paracaidistas rusos continúan con un alto grado de excitación. No era para menos debían contar a sus muertos, auxiliar a los heridos y controlar a una población que estaba más que disgustada con tenerlos en su hogar.

-¿En cuánto tiempo estima que los preparativos para desplegar nuestra defensa estarán concluidos Coronel?-

-12 horas señor… la pista como puede ver esta siendo reparada con celeridad, los hangares tampoco serán un problema… sin embargo las barracas y almacenes donde colocar el combustible y alojar a nuestras tropas… bueno señor será mejor no contar con ellas- Botkin se detiene junto con el Almirante a contemplar el mar

-Entiendo…- Breetai -…Coronel le enviare un batallón extra de infantería de marina y un destacamento de Spetsnatzs para lidiar con indeseables, Baterías de SAMs de largo y mediano alcance… la buena noticia es que tomamos Shemya casi intacta por lo que al menos contaran con medio regimiento de Flankers adicionales para su defensa…- se ajusta el uniforme de campaña ártico el cual remata con una ushanka negra con el escudo de la Armada Rusa y una pistolera en su cinturón

-Almirante ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?-

-Ya la está haciendo Botkin…-

-La Flota… ¿Hará su trabajo?- Botkin duda por unos momentos, pero con la misión y la vida de sus hombres en juego decide arriesgarse a enojar a su comandante.

Breetai puede entender el temor del soldado. El ataque a las Aleutianas acarreara una respuesta contundente del UEG… pero esa después de todo es la idea tras la cual se preparo Migalkoĭ. Hacer que sus flotas abandonen la comodidad de las grandes distancias y se acerquen a el rango de ataque de sus bombarderos de largo alcance y submarinos.

-Coronel… la flota cumplirá con la misión encomendada, hasta las últimas consecuencias, eso se lo aseguro- hace una pausa al observar como los cadáveres de algunos de los soldados son cargados en el avión de transporte.

El balance de bajas fue alto para ambos bandos. Los norteamericanos tuvieron un centenar y medio de muertos y casi el doble de heridos. Por parte soviética, y contando el centenar de soldados muertos al ser abatido uno de los aviones de transporte, fueron doscientos treinta los muertos y más de doscientos los heridos de diversa consideración, además de un BMD destruido y otro inutilizado. La conquista de Adak y de la isla de Shemya donde se asentaba la pequeña Base Aérea de Eareckson y su estación de radar a unos 600 km de Adak supondría un gran impulso a la moral de las tropas del ESBIN, pero su impacto iba muchísimo más allá.

-…Una última cosa Botkin-

-¿Señor?-

-En el informe de operaciones que envié a los cuarteles, quiero los nombres de aquellos quienes se distinguieron de forma particular y notable… y prepare una pequeña reunión con todo el personal del que pueda prescindirse de sus tareas. Antes de irme, quiero felicitarlos por todo el esfuerzo y el valor que desplegaron en esta tarea…- encara al Coronel

-Como ordene señor- Botkin se cuadra y se despide del Almirante y procede a reunir a sus oficiales para cumplir con las tareas encomendadas.

-¿Esta seguro que es prudente permanecer aquí por al menos otras 4 horas señor?- Exedore que lo había acompañado hasta allí pregunta cautelosamente.

-Estos hombres y mujeres se merecen al menos eso camarada… no hay peor asesino de la moral de un ejército que sus soldados se sientan abandonados por sus líderes.- declara enfáticamente el marino mientras se dirige a una improvisada tienda de campaña que sirve como cuartel temporal para la fuerza rusa.

Con esas islas en su poder, los rusos, no solo negaban las instalaciones que allí había a sus enemigos, razón ya de por si importantísima, sino que permitían hacer uso de algunas de ellas a sus propias fuerzas, principalmente las bases aéreas, que permitían formar un escudo contra los buques americanos que trataran de alcanzar las costas del Pacífico Norte de la Rodina, y a su vez eran una lanza apuntando hacia Alaska y la costa Oeste de los E.U. También los submarinos soviéticos tendrían mayor libertad de movimientos, lo cual era una muy mala noticia para la US Navy.

Pero la consecuencia que más regocijaba a Breetai y a los mandos del Teatro del Pacífico, si bien no era de índole estrictamente militar, no era otra que el impacto que tendría en la sociedad norteamericana el que sus enemigos hubiesen sido capaces, no solo de atacar su territorio, sino de invadirlo y ocuparlo. En definitiva, habían desequilibrado al enemigo y habían ganado la iniciativa estratégica en la región.

Exedore permanece callado mientras recorren el trayecto hasta la tienda. Ahí le reportan a Breetai que al menos tres grupos de batalla del UEG han cambiado de dirección o salido de sus zonas asignadas y se dirigen a toda velocidad hacia el Pacifico del Norte. Era lo que menos se podría esperar. Breetai extiende un mapa de la zona sobre una pequeña mesa en el interior de la tienda y comienza a marcar las rutas más probables que seguirán sus enemigos y entonces se le ocurre una idea… si todo sale bien matara dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

-Exedore-

-Señor- su asistente se cuadra

-Comunícate con Petropavlovsk al cuartel de la fuerza submarina, necesito reasignar a uno de nuestros _Shchuka-B*_ de su labor de escolta…-

-Entendido… ¿a cuál señor?-

-Al _Boturu II_-

-¡¿Khyron?... pero señor, los antecedentes de ese…-

-Estoy más que consciente de los antecedentes de ese hombre…- aporreo la mesa -… justamente por eso, por su actitud temeraria e impulsiva lo quiero aquí… será una espina en los zapatos de cualquier grupo de batalla que se acerque hasta aquí y con algo de suerte, podrá eliminar a un portaaviones enemigo…- _-y si tengo suerte ese imbécil se irá al fondo del mar también-_

-Señor llego esto- un oficial de comunicaciones ignorando el exabrupto de su comandante entrega dos escuetos reportes a Exedore quien no pierde tiempo en comunicarlos a su superior.

-Al parecer lograron localizar a la tripulación del "Patito Feo" señor…- eso llamo la atención del Almirante -…todos reportan distintas heridas, aunque ninguna de gravedad. La Contralmirante Laplamovich resulto ilesa… fueron rescatados por uno de nuestros submarinos, el cual se dirige a Severomorsk en estos momentos-

El hombre no supo que dentro del interior de su comandante un sentimiento de alivio lo recorrió por completo. Azonia estaba viva y eso era una razón más que suficiente para seguir en la lucha. Pronto recibiría otra más.

-Almirante… uno de los grupos de batalla detectados por el satélite que se dirige hacia aca…- Formov mira directamente a su comandante, sabedor de la importancia del último aviso -Es el Macross-

La expresión de Breetai cambio por completo, su rostro se tenso y sus ojos se entrecerraron, donde antes había satisfacción, orgullo y alivio. Ahora reinaba la determinación y mucho, mucho rencor.

-Así que el traidor regresa a casa ¿eh Exedore?-

-Así parece señor…-

-Perfecto… no queda más que prepararle una recepción acorde para celebrar la ocasión amigo mío-

Mikhail Breetai sale por unos momentos y se dirige a unos de los acantilados cercanos de la isla, por unos momentos contempla los tenues rayos del sol que comienza a salir produciendo una vista magnifica al chocar con el profundo azul del mar y sonríe. Un viejo "amigo" regresa… y él se asegurara de que este lugar, sea el lugar de su eterno descanso.

* * *

><p>Pacifico del Norte a 2600 kilómetros al Sur de las Islas Aleutianas.<p>

El confortable y ergonómico sillón de cuero era una de las cosas que más le agradaban de su oficina, de hecho era una de las pocas cosas que al parecer eran capaces de traer lo más parecido a una sonrisa al por lo general seco y parco rostro del hombre.

-Haga pasar al acusado y al fiscal- se dirige al miembro enlistado que le ayudara a llevar a cabo el procedimiento.

El enlistado hace un perfecto saludo y sale unos momentos de su oficina mientras que el hombre termina de revisar los papeles de la audiencia disciplinaria que encabezara. El Mástil del Capitán como es conocido entre los marinos, se trata de un procedimiento administrativo para aquellas faltas que no implicaban penas judiciales en el caso de que el acusado fuera hallado culpable de las mismas.

Como el nombre lo indicaba era presidida por el comandante de la nave quien escuchaba la falta cometida y dictaba sentencia… eso si el acusado escogía no debatir los cargos, en caso contrario testigos de ambos lados se presentarían y al final de la audiencia el comandante que actuaba como juez y jurado determinaba la culpabilidad o inocencia del mismo. O en su defecto convocaba a una corte marcial si encontraba los elementos suficientes.

Para Stanislav Maistroff la disciplina en un buque de guerra era algo crítico, más si era llamado a la acción. Toda la tripulación no solo debe de estar dedicada a su deber, debe de estar comprometida con el mismo. Al ser el Capitán del Macross era una de sus principales responsabilidades el que la disciplina imperara en el buque. Máxime cuando los involucrados eran personal permanentemente asignado a la nave y no como en el caso del Estado Mayor del Almirante Globalsky que técnicamente solo lo eran temporalmente. Era en quien recaía la responsabilidad de corregir cualquier conducta inadecuada de la tripulación y esa era una tarea que el "Zar Stanislav" se tomaba muy a pecho. Los involucrados fueron anunciados y después de ser autorizados entraron.

-Teniente 2da. Linda Erwing División de Justicia Naval… soy la responsable de haber solicitado la audiencia disciplinaria de esta tarde- una mujer joven de baja estatura y algo llenita con su cabello negro recogido con una cola de caballo y cuyos ojos negros brillaban ante la oportunidad de presentar su primer "caso" en una audiencia disciplinaria.

Era obvio para Maistroff que era la primera vez que la Teniente volaba en solitario por así decirlo, la excitación evidente en la joven indicaba que estaba más que entusiasmada ante el hecho de que su jefe inmediato le confiara encargarse del procedimiento. Aunque para el veterano marino era evidente que su jefe no quería perder el tiempo con un procedimiento como este, pero no que le fuera a decir eso a la joven. Ya tendría tiempo de desencantarse de la vida naval.

-¿Y él acusado?-

-Teniente 1ero. Richard Hunter, Escuadrón VF-101 "Skull" Grupo Aéreo del Macross señor- responde con voz segura aunque por dentro Rick estaba bastante preocupado.

-¿Cargos por los que el Teniente Hunter ha sido acusado?- pregunta Maistroff sin levantar la cabeza de los papeles que detallan el legajo personal de Rick.

-Señor, el Teniente Hunter ha sido encontrado en violación flagrante del Reglamento General de Normas de Conducta de la Armada del UEG, sin mencionar que también ha violado el Reglamento de Disciplina Interno y el de Usos de la Vivienda de la nave al introducir ilegalmente "contrabando" a la misma-

Contrabando, eso sí llamo la atención del Capitán quien de inmediato levanto la cabeza y le dio una mirada intensa a Rick que solo provoco que el piloto se sintiera aun más incomodo de lo que ya se sentía. Había muchas clases de herramientas y sustancias que podían pasar por contrabando. La Armada del UEG tenía poca tolerancia para quienes traficaban con medicamentos controlados, alcohol etílico o quienes se las arreglaban para introducir cosas como una Laptop, un PDA o un celular sin registrar.

-¿Sustancias controladas?- pregunto calmadamente

-No señor…-

-¿Alcohol?- Maistroff siguió adivinando

-Tampoco…-

-¿Mercancía no declarada…?- el Capitán se escuchaba ahora fastidiado

-Menos… es decir ninguna, de las mencionadas, señor- Erwing sentía como se hacía más pequeña con cada minuto que pasaba. Era legendario el mal carácter del Zar

-¿Qué clase de contrabando?- pregunto contrariado

-Bueno señor…- con un ademan al suboficial que llevaba las notas de la audiencia, Erwing le indico que llamara a uno de los policías navales que vigilaba la "evidencia". Maistroff casi se va de espaldas con todo y sillón, cuando ve entrar al cabo de la PN con una pequeña cadena de metal y a un pequeño cachorro maltes blanco al otro extremo de ella -El teniente Hunter violo en especifico la normatividad sobre introducir animales a la nave-

Rags entro con la tranquilidad de quien no entiende lo que está pasando a su alrededor y al ver a Rick pronto se le lanzo encima apoyando sus patitas delanteras en las piernas del piloto mientras le movía la cola, sacaba la lengua, jadeaba y lo miraba con esas grandes esferas azules que tenia por ojos.

_-Tienen que estarme jodiendo- _fue lo primero que le cruzo por la cabeza al Capitán Maistroff.

-Cabe señalar señor… que se le dio la oportunidad al Teniente Hunter de nombrar a sus cómplices…-

-¿Cómplices Teniente?-

-Sí señor, vera. Por la declaración del acusado al momento de ser cuestionado por el personal de la DJN, este subió el cuerpo del delito…-

-Rags- interrumpió Rick y el cachorro ladró al escuchar su nombre

-¿Disculpe Teniente Hunter dijo algo?- Maistroff volvió a darle una mirada intensa al piloto

-Su nombre es Rags, señor-.

-Hunter haga el favor de no interrumpir- el tono firme del Capitán hizo que Rick se quedara callado

-Como decía, el Teniente Hunter introdujo al sujeto en cuestión, cuando el Macross hizo escala en Alaska y lo ha estado ocultando en la nave desde entonces, sin embargo, por el solo hecho de introducirlo a la nave revela que tuvo y tiene ayuda, no solo para esconderlo sino para cuidar de… Rags- dice titubeantemente Erwing, mientras que el cachorro vuelve a ladrar al escuchar su nombre.

Erwing se acerca hasta el escritorio de Maistroff y le entrega el collar de registro y una copia de la hoja de información de contacto que Rick firmo en el hospital veterinario cuando encontró al pequeño en Anchorage hace poco más de un mes.

-¿Qué es esto Teniente?-

-La prueba de que alguien dentro de la nave… una mujer al parecer ayudo a subir al cachorro al Macross-

-"Rags Hunter-Hayes"- ¡Guau, Guau! Fue la respuesta del cachorro que comenzó a mover la cola al escuchar su nombre.

Maistroff siguió leyendo la hoja de registro y comparándola con el legajo del piloto dándose cuenta de que la dirección anotada como domicilio era la del padre de Rick y no la de sus barracas en Isla Macross.

Rick por su parte seguía lamentando el haberse descuidado y haber permitido que más gente de la que hubiera deseado haiga sabido del cachorro. Los problemas comenzaron para él hace tres días cuando de regreso de un vuelo de patrulla y dado que le tocaba cuidar del cachorro por la semana encontró a un grupo de sus compañeros que querían pasar la noche jugando cartas en el camarote Rick. Al ser compañeros pilotos Rick supuso que no habría muchos problemas. Además gracias a Roy todos en el Skull sabían del cachorro. Pero como diría su padre cuando juntas a un montón de trogloditas en un lugar cerrado, comenzaron a hacer escándalo llego la ronda de seguridad a llamarles la atención y el pequeño Rags salió a saludarlos…

Como era de esperarse los guardias estaban sorprendidos por la presencia del canino, llamaron a su supervisor, quien llamo al jefe de seguridad, quien llamo a Roy, quien tuvo llamar al Capitán Villeu y así sucesivamente. Rick está seguro que el Almirante e incluso el resto de las tripulaciones de los escoltas del Macross saben sobre Rags ahora. Por supuesto que Lisa estaba furiosa con él, y se encontraba más que dispuesta para sacarle los ojos y las tripas sobre todo ante la posibilidad de que su inmaculado expediente, pudiera tener una mancha gracias al descuidado piloto. Sin mencionar que Rags debió pasar dos días durmiendo en el área de calabozos de la nave, sin que su mama haya ido a visitarlo por temor a terminar involucrada en la investigación.

_-La próxima vez, me aseguraré que Villeu sea quien lidie con los desastres de sus pilotos-_

La cara de Maistroff mostraba signos evidentes de malestar. Después de leer el archivo personal de Hunter, lo había imaginado de forma diferente, cierto al caso era que se trataba de un muy buen piloto, sus anteriores comandantes hablaban bastante bien de él, lo mismo que sus ex-compañeros. Pero Maistroff no confiaba en las "prima donas" de la Armada como los oficiales de superficie llaman a los aviadores. Los niñitos mimados de las fuerzas armadas del UEG _-Strike 1-_.

En opinión de Maistroff por el coste que tuvo el Macross se pudieron haber construido hasta 5 cruceros de la clase _Dedalus _ que con sus cañones y misiles eran tan necesarios para brindar apoyo cercano a las tropas que combatían en Corea, por señalar un ejemplo. Pero no era ese el caso, se decidió construir un armatoste como el SDCV-1 y ni hablar. Después estaba el hecho de que el fulano se ostentaba como hermano de Roy Fockker _-Strike 2, chico-_ si había algo garantizado en sacar de quicio al veterano marino, era precisamente el que alguien le nombrara al comandante del destacamento de cazas del Macross.

-"Arrogante hijo de puta al que le da lo mismo violar todas las regulaciones cuando vuela en su avión… que meterse con las mujeres ajenas"- así lo había descrito cuando se entero que lo trasladarían a Isla Macross. No había amistad entre ambos, en especial cuando años atrás su propia hermana menor y una prima de su esposa habían dormido con él, durante una fiesta en Hawaii, poco antes de que Sandra su hermana se casara. El escándalo fue enorme y la vergüenza para Maistroff aun mayor. Sin embargo ante sus argumentos viscerales Globalsky esgrimió que lo que Fockker hiciera fuera de su uniforme no era razón suficiente para rechazarlo y por ese motivo Roy termino dirigiendo los escuadrones de combate del Macross.

Durante un buen tiempo ha tenido ganas de cobrárselas a Fockker y su hermanito esta ahora ahí parado frente a él como envuelto para regalo. Por unos momentos fantasea cual será la pena que le impondrá a Hunter.

_-Reducción de salario… definitivamente. Restricción de movimientos… hecho. Amonestación pública por violar las normas y reporte de su mala conducta… por supuesto. Sacarlo de la rotación de vuelo… difícil, si hubiera hecho algo más grave tal vez… ¿Qué diablos…?-_Nota entonces el nombre de la copropietaria de Rags _-Con un demonio-_ reconoce la letra, la ha visto en innumerables ocasiones en los escritos, oficios, minutas de reunión etc., e incluso el apellido -_Elizabeth Alexandra Hayes… ¡tienen que estar bromeando!- _Maistroff es uno de las pocas personas que conocen la relación entre Lisa y Donald Hayes.

Incluso conoce al oficial británico de sus días asignado a la Flota del Atlántico. De alguna manera Hunter se ha involucrado con auténtica sangre azul en la marina. Los Hayes son una familia que traza su relación con asuntos relacionados con la marina desde hace al menos dos siglos y este granjero y piloto de circo… que de no ser porque se necesitan pilotos jamás hubiera entrado en la milicia en primer lugar… justo como su hermano.

En estos momentos Maistroff no tiene muchas opciones, técnicamente debería emitir un extrañamiento al Almirante sobre el aparente papel de Lisa Riber como la mayoría de la gente la conoce en el Macross pero eso sería meterse en más problemas, primero porque la mujer es la primera oficial de Globalsky, segundo porque posee un carácter que incluso a él le provoca serias dudas y finalmente en tercer lugar… al final del día se trata de un maldito perro. El Capitán mira Hunter y después a Rags quien le mueve la cola, regresa a mirar Hunter y luego vuelve con Rags y repite lo mismo unas diez veces más.

_-¡¿Qué carajos hago ahora?- _se devana los sesos pensando en sus alternativas _-tirarlo por la borda… no crueldad a los animales y bajaríamos la moral de la tripulación, sin mencionar que probablemente alguien grabe todo y termine siendo colgado en Youtu… en esa cosa donde se suben videos…; enviarlo de regreso al continente, tampoco necesitamos todo el espacio posible en los vuelos de transporte-_

-Señor ¿Puedo decir algo?- Rick interrumpe a Maistroff quien le autoriza a continuar con un ademan -Por principio de cuentas Señor me disculpo por haber cometido las violaciones al reglamento, de las cuales soy culpable Capitán… pero quisiera dejar claro un detalle señor…-

-¿Cuál Teniente Hunter?-

-Qué si bien introduje a Rags a la nave, estaba más que consiente de que no podía ocultar su presencia en secreto por mucho tiempo… por lo que mi plan era el de desembarcar al cachorro durante nuestra visita a San Diego… por obvias razones eso no fue posible, señor-

-¿Espera misericordia de mi parte Teniente?-

-Señor… espero que cualquiera sea mi castigo, tenga en consideración que Rags es el menos culpable de esta situación…- Rick entonces comienza a contarle la historia de cómo termino adoptando a Rags, teniendo cuidado de no mencionar a Lisa de alguna manera. Al final del relato incluso la Teniente Erwing parecía conmovida.

Después de deliberar un tiempo y darse cuenta que no podía darle un castigo demasiado severo, Maistroff llego a una decisión. Una que en lo absoluto era de su agrado. Así que apoyo los brazos sobre el escritorio de su oficina y usando su más solemne tono voz procedió a dar su dictamen.

-Teniente Hunter…- Rick y la Teniente Erwing se cuadraron al parecer el Capitán dará su decisión pronto -No tengo que recordarle que las regulaciones no son algo opcional para los miembros de la Armada, existen por un propósito, el cual es facilitar nuestro trabajo y hacerlo más seguro. Por lo cual es imperioso que seamos consientes de que su implementación es para nuestro beneficio ¿Ha entendido Teniente?-

-Si señor-

-Teniente Erwing…- La mujer se cuadró -dado que el Teniente Hunter ha admitido su culpabilidad y ha dejado claro su disposición para aceptar su castigo… _-del cual aún yo no tengo ni una puta idea de que sería lo apropiado- _-…sepa que le será aplicado en otra audiencia a determinar… por lo que haciendo uso de mis prerrogativas, lo hago a usted Teniente Richard Hunter responsable legal de cual incidente que tenga relación con el canino que usted introdujo de manera ilegal a esta nave… por lo tanto, el perro estará bajo su cuidado directo, solo hasta que se encuentre la oportunidad de bajarlo de esta nave ¿Ha entendido?-

-En lo absoluto señor y le aseguro que no volverá a escuchar de incidente alguno con Rags-

-Por su bien eso espero Teniente… no soy una persona dada al perdón cuando se trata de faltas voluntarias en el servicio- el tono ominoso del Capitán se sintió pesado para Rick.

-Bien cabo…- señala a Rags y el cabo de la PN lo entrega a Rick -ahora retírese Teniente- fue entonces que sucedió algo inusual.

Mientras Rick se cuadraba y saludaba a Maistroff, Rags se paro en sus patas traseras mientras tenía sus patitas delanteras levantadas y miraba fijamente al Capitán que incrédulo miraba al pequeño can.

-Creo que quiere que lo despida a él también señor- fue el comentario del Cabo de la PN. Que le valió una mirada fría de Maistroff que le provoco un estremecimiento al pobre sujeto.

Pero Rags ajeno a eso aún esperaba la orden y tras algunos instantes Maistroff correspondió el saludo mientras decía con un tono descarnado de emoción -Retírese Hunter…ahora-

-¡Woaf!- fue la respuesta del canino quien siguió a su amo que trataba de salir lo más rápidamente del lugar.

Rick abandona la oficina del Capitán en esta ocasión sin escolta y se topa con la Teniente Erwing quien se acerca con una expresión tranquila al parecer queriendo hacer las paces con Rick y el cachorro.

-Espero que no haya resentimientos-

-Entiendo que solo hacia su trabajo Teniente- responde en un tono comprehensivo Rick

-Lo lamento mucho pequeño polizonte pero era mi primer caso y tenía que hacerlo- dice la oficial de la DJN antes de agacharse y acariciarle la cabeza al perrito y dejar a Hunter en el pasillo.

-Bien Rags... es hora de ir a casa- se ajusta la cadena y comienza a caminar.

-Guau...- el perrito comienza a seguir a Rick.

Mientras avanzan por las diversas zonas de las cubiertas y pasillos de la nave, recibe las miradas de los tripulantes de la nave. Algunos le sonríen, otros son más vocales y saludan a Rick y Rags y los menos menean la cabeza y pasan de largo, mientras eso ocurría Rags se divertía ladrando y moviéndole la cola a cuanta persona se cruzaba en su camino hasta que el can para en seco en un pasillo y ladra.

-No, ahora solo estas a mi cuidado, no vamos donde Lisa- reconociendo la zona a donde conducía dicho pasillo Rick se rasco la cabeza y trato de continuar.

-hummmm hummm- pero Rags quería ver a Lisa y sabía que esa era la dirección donde se encontraba su mama.

-No me llores pequeñín, ya verás a mama en un sitio más privado- cansado cargo al perrito y se fue a sus barracas.

Un rato después el Capitán Maistroff se encontraba bebiendo una taza de café para los nervios mientras recordaba lo sucedido. De alguna manera había sido divertido la expresión constipada del piloto cuando el cachorro se paro en dos patas. Contrario a lo que creía la mayoría, no era un hombre desprovisto de humor o de compasión… que no recurriera mucho a ellos era diferente a no tenerlos.

_-Las cosas se parecen a su dueño- _suspiro

A punto estaba de volver a los papeles cuanto el teléfono de su oficina sonó.

-¿Maistroff?-

-Stanislav repórtese a mi oficina de inmediato- escucho la tensa voz de Globalsky, algo que nunca era una buena señal.

-De inmediato señor-

Pronto las noticias sobre los ataques en Alaska, Groenlandia y las Aleutianas fueron conocidas por la plana mayor del Macross.

* * *

><p>Mar de Barents a 200 km de la Isla de Saint Lawrence<p>

Hasta ahora su incursión en las aguas árticas americanas ha salido bastante bien, dos submarinos americanos uno cercano a las aguas de las Islas Komandorski, el otro en la entrada del Estrecho de Bering. Ahora está a punto de conseguir su tercera presa de esta patrulla.

Al principio cuando llegaron las ordenes a su flotilla no pudo evitar el sentirse menospreciado por sus comandantes. Seguro que no se daban cuenta de sus talentos si permitían que se dilapidaran de la forma en que lo hacían al ordenarle ser escolta y guardián de otras naves y no cazador.

-Procedimientos de aproximación cercana- ordenó Khyron

Hacía dos horas que venía siguiendo un contacto de sonar, desde que los hombres del sonar lo detectaron a una distancia de cuarenta y cuatro millas. La aproximación se estaba efectuando solamente con sonar y cumpliendo con sus órdenes, sonar no había informado al grupo de control de fuego qué estaban siguiendo. Por el momento, todo contacto era tratado como un buque de guerra hostil.

-Distancia seis cinco cinco cero- informó el oficial ejecutivo -Marcación uno cuatro dos, velocidad dieciocho nudos, rumbo dos seis uno- Grell detalla la distancia, rumbo y velocidad a la que se encuentra el contacto

-¡Periscopio arriba!- ordenó Khyron. El periscopio de ataque se deslizó subiendo dentro de su pozo en el lado de estribor del pedestal. Un suboficial se puso detrás del instrumento, colocó las empuñaduras en su sitio y lo hizo girar hasta la marcación anunciada. El comandante apuntó la cruz de la mira sobre la proa del blanco.

-Marcación..., ¡ya!- El suboficial apretó el botón correspondiente transmitiendo la marcación a la computadora de control de fuego.

-Angulo en la proa, estribor veinte.-

Ahí estaba navegando casi inocentemente, tanto que Khyron casi no puede evitar el sonreír como si fuera niño en una dulcería. El barco frente a ellos tenía toda la facha de ser un buque tanquero cualquiera… salvo dos particulares excepciones.

La primera su bandera de la Antillas Holandesas… una bandera comercial usada por multitud de compañías y empresas alrededor del mundo, para evitar impuestos y la segunda y más reveladora demasiados mástiles, muchos de ellos radioeléctricos y demás instrumentos electrónicos, para rematar había sobre su cubierta dos domos que seguramente cubrían las antenas de algún equipo electrónico muy importante.

_-¡Tanquero común y corriente… con un demonio!… esa nave es un colector de inteligencia- _Khyron fija su vista en su nueva presa.

-La lectura electrónica no muestra nada señor… están en control de emisiones- agrega Grell al mirar la pantalla del encargado de monitorear

Eso lo decidía. Ordena preparar dos de los tubos de proa con torpedos 63-65K. El equipo de técnicos de control de fuego, cargo los tubos y oprimieron las teclas dando entrada en la computadora a los datos recibidos. El CPU computo rápidamente distancias y ángulos.

-Solución dada. ¡Listo para tubos tres y cuatro!- reporta Grell

-Está bien- Khyron dio un paso atrás apartándose del periscopio y miró a su oficial ejecutivo -Fuego- ordena con voz calmada.

De los tubos salieron dos enormes ingenios mecánicos de unos 7 metros de largo y casi dos toneladas de peso de los cuales poco más de una secta parte eran explosivos… y recorrieron los casi 7km de distancia que los separaban de su blanco, que solo hasta ahora se daba cuenta del peligro en que se encontraba e inicio maniobras evasivas. Pero era demasiado tarde y los dos torpedos impactaron en el costado de babor de la nave mientras esta viraba.

-¿Quieres ver lo que hundimos Grell?- habla con sorna

-¡Maldito!- Su segundo al mando rió y bajó el periscopio -¡Reventó como un globo!-

Khyron no podía ocultar su satisfacción, una cosa era hundir buques mercantes y tanqueros, otra submarinos enemigos y algo todavía más especial hundir una embarcación especializada en inteligencia, al cortarle al enemigo sus fuentes de información, lo dejas ciego, sordo y potencialmente indefenso ante un ataque. Tomó el micrófono del intercomunicador, que llevaría su voz a todos los altavoces instalados en el submarino.

-Les habla el comandante. Acabamos de completar el hundimiento de una embarcación enemiga. Para el que le interese, el barco que acabamos de hundir es un AGI*. Eso es todo.-

Volvió a colocar el micrófono en su soporte.

-¿La crítica, oficial ejecutivo?- estaba de tan buen humor que incluso le permitía a su segundo el comentar las operaciones y procedimientos. Algo que habitualmente todo buen comandante debería hacer, pero sobraba decir que Khyron no era como los demás.

-Fue demasiado fácil, jefe- respondió éste -Su rumbo y velocidad eran constantes. Podríamos habernos ahorrado unos minutos en el análisis de traslación del blanco después que lo detectamos, pero nosotros estábamos esperando un curso en zigzag en vez de constante. Yo creo que es mejor proceder así con un blanco lento. Diría que las cosas se hicieron bastante bien- Khyron manifestó su acuerdo asintiendo.

Un blanco de alta velocidad como un destructor o una fragata podría muy bien enfrentarlos y dirigirse hacia ellos. Los lentos irían probablemente alterando su rumbo, en condiciones de tiempo de guerra… como en la que estaban. Hasta ahora el mayor anhelo en la carrera como submarinista del "predatelʹ" (traidor) es probar sus habilidades para el acecho, el sigilo y la caza contra algún convoy o Grupo de Batalla del UEG. Pero no negara que servir de escudo de alguno de los boomers de la Flota del Pacífico en las aguas cercanas al Ártico ha resultado estimulante para el oficial y su tripulación.

-Ya estamos llegando- dijo el comandante y miró a los integrantes del grupo de control de fuego- Han estado muy bien. Sigan así-

_-La próxima vez- _pensó Khyron _- dispondre que el sonar no informara sobre el blanco hasta que no estuvieran realmente cerca_- Entonces podría ver y medir la rapidez con que sus hombres manejaban su encuentro relámpago.

Las horas pasaron y pronto regresaron a aguas territoriales rusas, Khyron ordeno rumbo a Anadyr, ahí se encontrarían con un buque madre con el cual repondrían suministros y reanudaría la patrulla. Mientras eso pasaba, el comandante estaba en su pequeño camarote que sirve además de oficina, escribiendo la bitácora de la nave las últimas incidencias hasta que el intercomunicador sonó y la voz del Teniente de guardia lo convoco de nuevo al puente de su submarino.

-¡Más vale que sea bueno Delkovithc o ya verás!- sentencia mientras entra con la camisa del uniforme desarreglada al puente.

-Mensaje codificado de parte del Comando de Submarinos de la Flota- el Teniente traga saliva esperando que eso sea suficiente para evitar la ira de su comandante.

Este responde solo con un gruñido y teclea su clave personal en la computadora de la terminal de comunicaciones, el texto que allí aparece y del cual ordenaría una copia impresa puso a Khyron de tan buen humor que muchos de sus subordinados se preguntaron si la guerra ya había terminado o su comandante finalmente había perdido el último de sus tornillos.

-Timón, cambio de curso marca nueve cero cero, velocidad total… tenemos un compromiso al que llegar-

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar y mientras el Boturu cambiaba de rumbo. Khyron jalaba a Grell y le mostraba el impreso.

-¿Es esto cierto jefe?-

-Nos solicito el mismo desgraciado de Breetai, el viejo viene de regreso y somos parte del comité de recepción- declara apenas conteniendo su sonrisa fanática -así que prepárate que quiero ser el hombre que envié al Macross al fondo del mar y nada me lo va a impedir-

Con esa sonrisa suya que antecede la tempestad Khyron Krasherva se preparó para la batalla. En esta ocasión nadie le robara la gloria que se merece. En esta ocasión hará que sus enemigos se ahoguen en un mar de desesperación, rabia e impotencia. En esta ocasión el conseguirá la victoria cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

><p>Hospital Municipal No. 5, Distrito de Ursus; Varsovia, Polonia<p>

El olor del desinfectante y el de la sangre inundaba el lugar, al igual que los gritos de los heridos que pedían que alguien, quien sea les ayudara a calmar su dolor, familiares suplicando al personal del lugar que los ayuden o buscando a sus seres queridos. El personal médico corriendo de un lado a otro del lugar haciendo lo posible para atender a todos los pacientes que ingresan al lugar.

Al principio ninguno nota a la mujer que recorre uno a uno los pabellones y pisos del hospital, que a pesar de todo aún conserva la electricidad merced de sus generadores de reserva, que ya se están quedando sin combustible. Así que la mayoría la ignora, están demasiado ocupados con sus propios problemas. Como el sobrevivir en una ciudad que fue castigada por bombardeos de "precisión" que destruyeron plantas eléctricas, puentes carreteros, torres de telecomunicación, depósitos de combustibles. Básicamente todo lo que una ciudad moderna necesita para funcionar adecuadamente.

-Aquí tampoco esta- susurra después de terminar de revisar el tercer piso del lugar -…Vamos al siguiente piso- ordena a su acompañante que le sigue sin chistar.

Ahí es cuando las personas con que la joven se cruza mientras recorre el pasillo y las escaleras se dan cuentan de que no se trata de un par común y corriente, a pesar de que ella y su acompañante visten ropas casuales llevan cierta uniformidad, chaqueta y pantalones de mezclilla ambos con botas de trabajo, guantes, debajo de sus chaquetas distinguen chalecos antibalas con fornituras para municiones, su radio y sus armas El rasgo que los hace apartarse del camino no sin antes darles más de una mirada cargada de rencor cuando menos.

-Por aquí…- dice la mujer a su acompañante al leer el letrero que le indica que está en la entrada del cuarto piso.

-Un momento Teniente- el hombre que la acompaña, un corpulento sujeto de cabello negro y bigote se coloca delante de ella antes de que cruce el umbral de la puerta, ajusta su AKS-74U modificada y comienza a revisar cuarto por cuarto del piso para fastidio de la mujer.

Svetlana Voshenko prepara su arma y se une a su compañero a la hora de revisar el piso, por un lado comprende al sargento, tiene órdenes estrictas de que nada le suceda, por el otro, no cree que pueda seguir soportando por mucho tiempo más el hecho de que sus padres la hayan obligado a llevar niñeras. Pero de nuevo esa había sido la condición que su padre le impuso para permitirle viajar hasta la zona de guerra.

_-O te olvidas de esa idea o no saldrás de este lugar- Irina Groskhova dijo terminantemente mientras daba vueltas de un lado a otro de la sala de su casa._

_-¿Me pondrías bajo arresto?- sentada en el pequeño sofá de la sala_

_-Si es necesario sí… o cumples las ordenes que te doy o terminaras en un calabozo jovencita- Irina se detiene enfrente de su hija_

_Su padre solo observaba a las dos mujeres discutir fuertemente callado sentado en un sillón en uno de los costados de la habitación._

_-¿Lo dices como mi madre ó como la presidenta?- fue la respuesta retadora de la joven que se coloca en frente de su madre con las manos en la cintura preparándose para pelear._

_-¡No me levantes la voz Svetlana! Te falta mucho para tener ese derecho…- su madre la encara destilando furia en sus ojos._

_-Señora Presidenta…- su asistente trata de contener su temor al interrumpir la conversación_

_-¿Qué?- el tono bajo de la mujer hizo tragar saliva al joven_

_-El General Dolza la llama… en su despacho- _

_-Ya voy…- mira a su hija y después a su esposo que no ha dicho ni una palabra y aparenta estar impasible en su sillón -Métele algo de sentido común a tú hija- dice antes de retirarse evidentemente furiosa al estudio dejando a padre e hija en la sala._

_Sera mira a su padre y dos verdes miradas se cruzan, puede ver en los ojos de su padre el malestar y la preocupación por ella. El por su parte nota el nerviosismo y la ansiedad de la mayor de sus hijas. Como todos en la familia, ella se encuentra preocupada por la más joven de ellos Ariel, de quien no saben nada desde el mismo comienzo de la guerra. Se suponía que debía seguir su plan de extracción, viajaría a Canadá con la familia del embajador LaBelle, pasaría la información a las células de inteligencia que operan en el país y después volaría de incógnito a Cuba y después asumiría una nueva identidad y viajaría dando un rodeo hasta llegar a Rusia. _

_Ni siquiera llego al punto de partida._

_-Debes entender a tu madre, tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza que le preocupan y le estresan hija… tu petición de viajar a Polonia a buscar a tu hermana es… problemática cuando menos-_

_La joven se sienta en el sofá y toma aire antes de hablar._

_-Papa… se que piensas que se trata de un capricho pero sé lo que hago, además sé que mi hermana está viva y nos necesita- hay emoción en la voz de Sera -…y entre más tiempo perdamos con esta discusión estéril habrá más posibilidades de que no podamos ayudarla a tiempo-_

_Nikolai adopta una posición pensativa, no se trata de que nadie esté buscando a su hija, al contrario el tiene a dos equipos de sus mejores hombres volteando cada piedra de Varsovia -algo que en estos momentos es más difícil de lo que parece- y no les vendría mal ayuda extra en especial de alguien particularmente motivada como lo estaría Sera._

_-De acuerdo… irás- hablo con voz serena_

_-Papa…- había alegría en la voz de su hija quien trato de abrazarlo solo para ver su intento detenido por la voz tajante de su padre_

_-No he terminado…- Sera se sentó de nuevo -Habrá condiciones… en el momento en que las violes regresaras de inmediato a Moscú y yo mismo te encerraré en los calabozos del Acuario ¿Has entendido Sera?-_

_-Si señor…- Sera asintió. Su padre… no el Teniente General Voshenko había puesto las cartas sobre la mesa._

_-La primera te reportaras con el jefe del destacamento en Varsovia… lo obedecerás en todo momento y no le darás problema alguno. Si por alguna razón el debe modificar sus prioridades y colaborar en alguna otra misión tú no podrás continuar la tuya por tu cuenta…-_

_-Entiendo…-_

_-Una última cosa… viajaras con una nueva identidad…- Esto último llamo la atención de la mujer -No quiero que la inteligencia del UEG o alguna célula de resistencia se entere de que la hija de la presidenta rusa está en una zona caliente… ya es bastante difícil mantener en secreto que buscamos a tu hermana. Sera debes prometerme que no te pondrás y expondrás a esos hombres a riesgos innecesarios- Nikolai se levanta de su sillón, acción que imita su hija -Ahora prepara tus cosas, y sube al auto que vendrás conmigo al Acuario afinaremos los detalles allí-_

_-¡Gracias papa!- para su sorpresa su padre esta vez correspondió su abrazo_

_-Sera…-_

_-¿Sí papa?-_

_-Regresa sana y salva __moĭ malenʹkiĭ__* -_

_-Lo hare… y la traeré conmigo- La joven se despide a la usanza rusa, besando ambas mejillas de su padre antes de subir las escaleras de la casa familiar y de la que ahora ella es la única inquilina por los momentos._

Su padre convenció finalmente a su madre y dos días después de la caída de Varsovia ella llego a la maltrecha ciudad con la firme resolución de encontrar a su hermana menor. No ha sido una labor sencilla.

El avance de las divisiones del ESBIN fue completo en una semana llegaron a los alrededores de Varsovia y empujaron al ejército polaco y a las brigadas de las naciones del UEG que pudieron desplazarse en apoyo de su aliado hasta tres de las provincias más al oeste de Polonia, dejando muchas de la principales ciudades del país libres para ser tomadas por los invasores casi sin resistencia, al declararse **ciudades abiertas** bajo el entendido de que la mayoría de los civiles estarían a salvo de abusos generalizados e inútiles, además de que esta manera no se pondrá en grave riesgo el patrimonio histórico y artístico.

-Teniente encontramos algo…-

El sargento Tamirov, líder de uno de los equipos de búsqueda llama a Sera quien se encontraba recorriendo uno de los pabellones, el cual contenía civiles heridos durante la supresión de focos de resistencia en los pueblos vecinos y en algunos barrios de la ciudad. Se sospecha la presencia de unidades de SOF del UEG infiltradas, así como civiles que comienzan a organizar movimientos de resistencia en los territorios ocupados.

Será sigue al sargento hacia el patio del hospital, ahí en medio de las aéreas verdes y tiendas de campaña improvisada se reúne con los otros cuatro integrantes del equipo de Tamirov. Todos veteranos miembros de uno de los batallones Spetsnaz más condecorado del GRU, apenas tiene una semana de conocerlos pero entiende por qué su padre los selecciono para que encabezaran la búsqueda de su hermana… no son hombres con los cuales sea conveniente meterse.

-Encontramos aún individuo con las características del objetivo secundario- responde el cabo Kozlov un hombre algo bajo de estatura y delgado y cuyo rifle pareciera ser más grande que el propio soldado.

-¿Dónde se encuentra?- Sera se anticipa a Tamirov

Kozlov mira a su jefe por unos instantes y al obtener su aprobación señala a una de las tiendas ubicada en el costado derecho del patio.

Será se dirige hacia allá escoltada por Tamirov mientras el resto del equipo asume posiciones de seguridad en todo el lugar, ante la mirada de las personas que se encuentran en el mismo. La joven entra en la tienda y comienza a recorrerla hay ocho camas un medico y tres enfermeras. Como suele suceder cuando se busca a una persona, el individuo se encontraba en la última cama de la tienda.

La persona tendida en esa cama tiene buena parte de su cuerpo vendada aunque su rostro pude distinguirse con claridad, su cabello y ojos azules lo delataban.

-Zorel Primovich…- antes de que pudiera acercarse y hablar con él la doctora asignada de guardia en la tienda la interrumpe.

-No hablara...- Sera voltea y mira a la mujer, ataviada con una bata ensangrentada y con una mirada que indicaba que no había tenido un buen descanso en un buen tiempo -… el paciente llego con una fuerte conmoción y sangrado interno de consideración, logramos estabilizarlo hace apenas dos días- la mujer de edad avanzada hablaba con tranquilidad como si no le molestara en absoluto la presencia de hombres armados en su pabellón.

-¿Cuál es su pronóstico?-

-Recuperación física total…- la pausa de la médico hace que Será y Tamirov se preparen para lo peor -su mente es otra cosa…-

-Explíquese…- el tono áspero de Tamirov fue seguido por una mirada de reproche de parte de Sera -Por favor- el sargento agrego de un modo más amigable.

-Lo trajeron desde hace una semana, sus heridas parecen coincidir con las de un accidente aéreo… cuando llego de acuerdo a los paramédicos llevaba 10 minutos sin respirar… la ausencia de oxigeno ocasiona daños cerebrales que dependen del…-

-Tiempo en que el cerebro estuvo sin oxigeno- termina Será

-Efectivamente…-

_-¡Maldición! Aún si despierta hay probabilidades de que no nos sea de ayuda para saber qué fue lo que le paso a Ariel-_

-¿Podemos moverlo Dra.?- fue la siguiente pregunta de Tamirov.

-En situaciones normales me opondría terminantemente… pero esta no es una situación normal-

-Significa que nos dará su autorización-

-Significa que en mi reporte aparecerá que un grupo de soldados rusos tomaron al paciente e hicieron con él lo que les vino en gana señorita- fue la respuesta cortante de la galena.

-Bien yo firmare los papeles…por favor muéstreme el camino- antes de que Será pudiera avanzar Tamirov la sujeto del brazo.

-No creo que sea prudente podemos regresar después con más hombres y un vehículo adecuado y retiramos al objetivo…-

-Eso no sería lo apropiado sargento, apenas se sepa que tenemos interés en un paciente, las personas de este lugar pueden llamar a alguna célula rebelde y entregarle a Zorel… de esta manera no perdemos de vista uno de nuestros objetivos… yo firmare los papeles, usted llame a un helicóptero, en el Aeropuerto arreglaremos los detalles, pero este sujeto debe estar en Moscú esta misma noche-

El sargento pondera la lógica de la joven y no encuentra falla alguna, tiene razón en que será mejor trasladar al hombre a un ambiente controlado y decide seguir su consejo. Media hora después Tamirov y Sera abordan un Mil Mi-8 configurado como ambulancia aérea junto con un aún inconsciente Primovich. Esa misma tarde un vuelo de transporte registrado como confidencial salió de Varsovia con destino a un aeródromo controlado por el GRU. Y mientras regresaba a casa, Sera Voshenko sentía que estaba a un paso más cerca de conocer el paradero de su hermana.

* * *

><p>SDCV-1 Macross a 1000Km al sur de la Isla de Adak, Pacifico del Norte.<p>

La sala de conferencias de la nave luce abarrotada, con oficiales y enlistados de todo el Grupo de Batalla mientras escuchan a su comandante dar los detalles de la próxima batalla.

-Una vez logrado el aislamiento de Adak y Shemya, la brigada de marines asignada comenzará su desembarco y procederá a recuperar las islas. Se espera que la lucha más fuerte sea en la primera, así concluirá la primera fase de la operación…-

Globalsky hace una breve pausa para contemplar a todos los miembros de su tripulación, las caras serias y atentas y las miradas concentradas en él. Jamás le había incomodado el hecho de que como comandante las vidas de tantos dependieran de su juicio e instintos. Esta vez era diferente, esta vez iba a dirigir a estos hombres y mujeres en contra de otros hombres y mujeres a los que solía llamar amigos y compañeros.

-Nuestra labor principal en esta primera fase será la de mantener la seguridad del grupo de asalto que recuperara Adak…- mientras este habla y llega a todos los rincones de la nave y sus escoltas a través del sistema de comunicación de la nave puede imaginarse que hubo murmullos entre varios de quienes escuchan sus palabras, para la mayoría es un secreto a voces que más de un miembro de la tripulación cree que Globlasky tendrá problemas para dirigirlos en la batalla ante sus antiguos compatriotas y compañeros de armas.

Como si les leyeran la mente Lisa y Claudia recorren con sus miradas a varios de los presentes en la reunión y si alguien lo estaba pensando, desecharon esas ideas al momento de ver las miradas de pocos amigos que reciben del "Tifón Grant" y "La Reina del Hielo". Era preferible lidiar con un ataque del ESBIN que enfrentarse a dos de las personas más cercanas a Globalski.

-…y después encabezaremos la siguiente fase de las operaciones… el Macross y su grupo atacaran las bases rusas en la Península de Kamchatka…- todos los que ahí asistían miraron a su Comandante con asombro, más de uno había considerado que los mandos del UEG consideraban que debían mantener en reserva al Macross durante las primeras fases de la guerra hasta que el momento apropiado llegara.

-No les mentiré damas y caballeros, se trata de una asignación en extremo peligrosa pero de ejecutarla correctamente habremos en efecto infligido un severo daño a la Fuerza y Armada Rusas que nos permitirá operar en el Pacifico del Norte con libertad y enfocarnos en escoltar los convoyes que se dirijan a Corea y apoyar directamente a las fuerzas del UEG que combaten en ella-

Después de los ataques en Alaska, Las Aleutianas y Groenlandia. Los altos mandos de los E.U.A y del UEG demandaron al Comando del Pacifico una respuesta clara y definitiva en contra del ESBIN. En una sesión bastante tensa el Presidente Niven autorizo a la USN y a la NGDF* empezar con la llamada Estrategia de Seguridad Marítima. Un eufemismo para autorizar la búsqueda y la destrucción de los submarinos portadores de misiles balísticos del ESBIN en todos los mares del mundo, con lo cual esperaban conseguir una ligera ventaja en cuando a la posibilidad de realizar ataques nucleares repentinos si las cosas escalaban hasta dicho punto. Apenas 4 días después de su autorización y las perdidas del enemigo contaban ya con 6 de dichos ingenios perdidos.

-Sé que muchos de ustedes tienen sus dudas sobre si seré o no el hombre adecuado para dirigirlos a todos ustedes en combate… solo les diré que para quienes tengan reservas sobre mi compromiso que…- el rostro del viejo marino se endurece y su voz cambia drásticamente -Será mejor que encuentre la maldita manera de superarlo, estamos a punto de entrar en batalla y de lo último que quiero preocuparme es de que mi tripulación se pregunte si puedo o no hacer mi trabajo…- las palabras toman por sorpresa a todos en el lugar -Hagan lo suyo y yo haré lo mío, eso es todo repórtense a sus estaciones y ejecuten los preparativos en aproximadamente 32 horas estaremos iniciando con la ofensiva-

Aún anonadados por las palabras del Contralmirante los hombres y mujeres se retiran, mientras que Globalski se retira a su oficina seguido de Riber y Grant.

-¿Creen que habrá funcionado?- quiere conocer la opinión de las dos mujeres.

-Tenía que hacerse señor… era la única forma de que todos tuvieran presente cual es el verdadero objetivo y que no podemos perder de vista- justifica Lisa mientras arma un paquete de archivos y cartas de navegación en la mesa de trabajo dispuesta en la oficina del Contralmirante.

-Es cierto señor; de esta manera la atención de los tripulantes regresara a atender a su deberes y evitara que durante la batalla próxima se presentes descuidos.- agrega Claudia quien como Lisa está ocupada ordenando algunos archivos.

Por unos momentos Globalski medita las palabras de ambas mujeres. Decir que esta gratamente sorprendido no solo por el desempeño de estas, que no es algo menor, es solo rozar la superficie. Dado que las considera como dos de las mejores oficiales que ha tenido bajo su mando, que solo eso dice mucho de la capacidad de Lisa y Claudia. Sino por la relación que ha logrado construir con ellas.

-Señor…- Lisa se dirige a él con un semblante serio.

-¿Qué sucede Comandante?-

-Quisiera ofrecerme como Oficial de Reconocimiento y Dirección de Ataque señor…- Lisa miro a su comandante seriamente.

Globalski considero por unos momentos la petición de su primer oficial. Con solo el rango de Comandante. Lisa no solo era su asistente personal, también era la que en determinadas situaciones fungiría como su enviada a reuniones de planeación, visitas a las otras naves, inspecciones y en casos extremos visitaría las zonas de combate o tendría la responsabilidad de reestructurar la cadena de mando en caso de que él, Maistroff o alguno de los Capitanes en la nave estuvieran inhabilitados. Él mismo no tenía problemas ante un eventual escenario en el que ella tuviera que asumir a si fuera de forma temporal el mando no solo de la nave, sino de todo el Grupo de Batalla. Sin embargo y con todo y que ella solo se esté ofreciendo a participar en una eventual misión de reconocimiento, hay algo que no está del todo bien con el pedido de Lisa.

-¿Alguna razón en particular para hacerlo Comandante?- se acomoda en su silla

-Señor… es evidente que se necesitara a personal calificado no solo para evaluar y seleccionar los blancos, sino para determinar la precisión y efecto de nuestros ataques… como sabe yo efectúe los cursos de familiarización de los procedimientos para misiones de reconocimiento y ataque, además de que soy operadora de control de misión calificada… si las circunstancias llegan a requerirlo quisiera ser considerada para integrarme en las misiones- la voz de Lisa lucia calmada y serena sus ojos mostraban determinación y su rostro inexpresivo no revelaba motivo alguno para rechazar su petición y eso incomodaba al viejo.

-Lo tendré presente Comandante…-

_-Al menos no dijo que no- _Lisa se sintió algo aliviada -…se lo agradezco señor-

Mientras todo eso pasaba Claudia solo observaba el intercambio sin decir una palabra, Riber pudo haber despistado al Almirante por los momentos, pero ella la conocía mejor que nadie en toda la nave. Bajo la cabeza y prosiguió seleccionando los mapas hasta detenerse en uno particular que mostraba las instalaciones navales rusas en Kamchatka, una resaltaba en especial, la Base de Apoyo a la Fuerza Nuclear Submarina de Rybachiy a solo 14 km de Petroplavlosk en el margen contrario de la Bahía de Avacha.

_-Entonces ya tomaste tú decisión Lisa… solo espero que no cometas alguna tontería y vivas para arrepentirte pequeña-_ es la idea que permanece en la cabeza de Claudia, sabe bien que el viejo no puede rechazar la petición sin motivo alguno y la morena se pregunta ahora como evitar que su amiga no cometa alguna locura.

Las horas pasarían y por fin Lisa se dirigió a descansar a su camarote a conseguir un bien merecido descanso. Al virar el pasillo que daba a su camarote vio que alguien la esperaba.

-¡Guau!- Rags corrió al momento de verla doblar la esquina y prácticamente se abrazo a sus piernas y comenzó a llorar para que lo cargara.

-¡Oh chiquito! También quería verte- contesta levantándolo del piso y abrazándolo.

-Hola Lisa…-

-Hola Rick ¿Cómo va todo?-

-Los chicos del escuadrón están entusiasmados porque pronto entrarán en combate-

Lisa abrió la puerta de su camarote mientras repetía las palabras de Rick -_dijo entraran no entraremos- _con un ademán le invito a pasar y este le siguió al interior.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer por ti?- dice mientras coloca a Rags en el suelo y sirve dos vasos con agua.

-Venía por el resto de las cosas del pequeño… tu sabes algunos de sus juguetes para que ya no juegue con mi ropa interior…- la sonrisa de Rick provoco que Lisa se sintiera extrañamente aliviada.

-De acuerdo dado que son ordenes de Maistroff, te ayudare, pero debes prometer que lo traerás al menos dos tres días a la semana para que pase un rato conmigo- habla en un tono fingidamente oficial que provoca que ambos se rían -dame unos momentos e iré a buscarlos están en mi dormitorio y…- apenas está por entrar a su dormitorio cuando el teléfono de su camarote suena -discúlpame Rick tengo que atender-

-Yo entiendo adelante contesta-

Lisa comienza a hablar por el teléfono y Rick bebe su vaso con agua, ya ha estado antes en el camarote de Lisa pero siempre le sorprende notar lo impersonal que luce, sin fotos de su familia o retratos o cuadros colgados. Rags sin embargo no se queda quieto y al notar que la puerta del dormitorio de Lisa se encuentra entreabierta se dirige raudo y veloz al mismo.

-¡Hey pequeño! Rayos- Rick por unos momentos duda que hacer hasta que escucha el sonido de una caja cayendo al piso _-¡Mierda que hago…- _trata de llamar la atención de Lisa pero esta que no ha visto lo que ha pasado con Rags le hace un ademan para que espere _-Bueno será rápido, entro y salgo-_

Ingresa al dormitorio y se sorprende de ver el desastre que el pequeño ha causado, la cama esta desecha y sus juguetes, así como varios pares de zapatos de Lisa están desperdigados también lo están varias carpetas con documentos.

-¡Rags! Mira lo que has hecho- regaña al cachorro mientras comienza a recoger todo lo que ha botado el perrito.

Se apresura a reacomodar la cama y los zapatos después recoge los juguetes, prosigue con las carpetas pero gracias al perrito que quiere jugar con él, suelta las carpetas y los papeles en ella se vuelven a regarse en el piso.

-Condenado perro- susurra

Vuelve a agacharse y de nuevo comienza recoger los documentos hasta que llega a un dossier personal engrapado cuyas páginas retratan a un oficial de cabello gris. Sin resistir la curiosidad comienza a leer las hojas.

-Capitán 1ero. Khyron… submarinista de la Armada Rusa… ha servido en diversos teatros, disciplina cuestionable con un record de amonestaciones…- mientras lee las páginas del archivo que Lisa tiene sobre Khyron. Rick se pregunta porque Lisa tendría la hoja personal de ese hombre, antes de que pueda desechar el archivo llega a la parte del reporte donde se detalla el incidente del Sarah -…se sabe que el Boturu al mando de Krasherva fue el responsable del hundimiento del Sarah y consecuentemente de la muerte de 110 personas incluyendo a 11 miembros de la Armada Real durante las operaciones en los Balcanes de…entre las bajas se encuentra…- Rick se detiene por unos momentos después de leer un nombre y contemplar su fotografía -El Teniente de la Rama Médica Karl Ríber…-

Rick se sienta en la cama tratando de asimilar toda la información, es acompañado de Rags, por lo que sabe ese tal Khyron fue asignado al Pacifico hará cosa de seis años, Lisa lleva casi los mismos seis años asignada en el Macross lo que solo puede significar que ella desea saldar cuentas con el hombre que asesino a su…

Rags lleva en el hocico un porta retrato que tomo del pequeño estante pegado a la cama, con la foto favorita de Lisa. Son ella y Karl sentados bajo un árbol jugando con un gato. Rick prontamente le quita el objeto al perro que de inmediato protesta, pero Rick no lo escucha solo se queda sin habla al notar la foto.

-No puede ser- es todo lo que dice al notar los anillos de ambos -eso quiere decir que Lisa es…-

-¡QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO CON ESA FOTO!- cuando giro la cabeza Rick esperaba ver a Elizabeth Riber o en su defecto a la Reina del Hielo.

No tuvo tanta suerte, lo que vio en su lugar parada en el umbral de la puerta fue a una figura envuelta en un aura de rencor e ira que le hizo comenzar a sudar y le oprimió el pecho.

-Lisa no es lo que crees yo solo…- se para y coloca la foto en la cama mientras Rags se esconde detrás suyo, obviamente asustado por la reacción de Lisa

-Es Comandante Riber para usted Teniente…-

-Ok entiendo que estés molesta pero yo…-

-Creo que no me entendió Teniente. Retírese o mando a llamar a seguridad- Lisa lo corto terminantemente mientras salía del dormitorio y le abría la puerta.

Entendiendo que no ganaría nada quedándose a discutir Rick baja la cabeza y sale del camarote -Lo siento- dice al pasar al lado de Lisa quien ni siquiera se inmuta por las palabras del piloto. Rags se queda en el umbral mirando a sus amos está confundido y no sabe qué hacer y la mirada de Lisa tampoco ayuda mucho. Al final decide seguir a su amo.

_-Perfecto tampoco te necesito- _Lisa cierra con fuerza la puerta

Rick y un abatido Rags regresan a su camarote con sus cabezas bajas, mientras que Lisa termina de acomodar su habitación. Una vez terminada se recuesta en su cama y toma la foto y recorre el rostro de su esposo una última vez.

-Pronto Karl… el maldito que te alejo de mi se pudrirá en el infierno así sea lo último que haga- Para Elizabeth Riber su vida se reducía a este momento, cobrara venganza y que Dios se apiade de aquel que crea que pueda detenerla.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas y Desvaríos: <strong>Pues aquí estamos con un nuevo episodio de esta historia. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. No soy muy adepto con respecto a dejar en suspenso los capítulos, pero si seguía adelante con todo lo que se me vino a la cabeza hubiera terminado siendo demasiado engorroso el capitulo. Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer y dejar sus opiniones y comentarios sobre esta historia. Como ya es costumbre les dejo el Glosario de términos y Vocabulario usado en este capítulo. Nos vemos.

**Glosario y Vocabulario.**

Belyĭ lebedʹ: Ruso para "Cisne Blanco"

Migalkoĭ: Ruso para"Destello Boreal"

Stena: Ruso para "Muralla"

Shchuka: (Akula en código NATO/Lucio nombre de la clase para la Amada Rusa) Es un submarino de ataque propulsado mediante energía nuclear, construidos por la Unión Soviética, y después de su colapso, por Rusia entre 1982 y 1991. Según la denominación soviética - Щука, Щука-Б y Щука-M. Se distingue tres subtipos: Akula I, Akula Mejorado y Akula II. Actualmente forman la espina dorsal de los submarinos de ataque de la Marina Rusa

Moĭ malenʹkiĭ: Ruso para "mi pequeña."

UCAV: Unmanned combat air vehicle o el Vehiculo Aéreo de Combate No tripulado es una evolución del vehículo aéreo no tripulado (UAV) que está diseñado como un sistema de entrega de armas en contra de objetivos de ataque, sin un piloto a bordo. Los UCAVs actualmente en funcionamiento como el MQ-9 Reaper; están bajo control en tiempo real por parte de operadores humanos, pero futuras versiones pueden permitir el funcionamiento autónomo, por ejemplo, con rutas pre-programadas y los detalles del objetivo

"Stealth"*: Las tecnologías furtivas (_stealth_), mal llamadas popularmente de invisibilidad, cubren varias técnicas de ocultación, la mayoría usadas en aviones y barcos, para hacerles menos _visibles_ al radar. A pesar de que los avances actuales en el desarrollo de algoritmos que permitan a los procesadores procesar con mayor sensibilidad los datos recibidos, así como las propias mejoras en los sensores han restado un poco de la efectividad de dichas tecnologías, se continua investigando y desarrollando herramientas en este campo.

"Roza olas":Es una técnica empleada por muchos de los misiles antibuque actuales para evadir la detección por radar o sensores infrarrojos. Consiste en que el misil trata de volar lo más cercano a la superficie del agua como le sea posible, en un rango comprendido entre los 50-5 metros de separación durante su aproximación. Bajo esta premisa un buque bajo ataque solo podría detectar esta clase se misiles cuando estos se encuentren a unos 28-46 de la nave (sobre su horizonte de radar) lo que les daría solo entre 25-60 segundos de para contrarrestar la amenaza.

Como todo depende de la ejecución y de las condiciones climáticas imperantes. Los misiles que emplean este método son sus susceptibles a ser derribados por las olas del mar, experimentar fallos en su software que provocan fallos en el misil, además de en sus etapas finales deben elevarse para que sus sensores tenga una clara visión sobre el blanco ´debido a que también son afectados por el horizonte de radar.

RCS: (Radar Cross-Section) La sección radar equivalente,]es una medida de qué tan detectable es un objeto con un radar. Un RCS más largo indica que un objeto es más fácil de detectar. Cuando las ondas de radar se transmiten en un blanco, sólo una cierta cantidad de energía es reflejada de vuelta. Un número de diferentes factores determinan qué cantidad de energía electromagnética regresa a la fuente, como:

El material del que está hecho el blanco. El tamaño absoluto del blanco. El tamaño relativo del blanco (en relación con la longitud de onda del radar revelador). El ángulo de incidencia (ángulo en el que el radar envía ondas a una porción particular del blanco, el cual depende de la forma del blanco y su orientación a la fuente del radar). El ángulo reflejado (ángulo con el que la onda reflejada sale del blanco, que a su vez depende del ángulo de incidencia). Fuerza de la señal del radar emisor. Distancia entre el radar y el blanco.

AGI*: Acrónimo de Auxiliary General Intelligence ó en castellano un buque espía naves cuyo propósito es la recolección de inteligencia sobre instalaciones, fuerzas enemigas, zonas de actividades etc., mediante el empleo de sensores y otros métodos electrónicos pasivos o activos.

ANG: La Guardia Nacional Aérea. Es una milicia formada por soldados voluntarios a medio tiempo en cada uno de los estados de los E.U.A.; su función primordial al igual que sus contrapartes es la de servir como fuerza de auxilio en casos de desastre o de emergencia civil y colaborar en la defensa de las fronteras de su nación.

HMD/HMS/HMCS: Cascos con sistema de designación de blancos; también conocidos como cascos con sistema mira montada** (**HMD: helmet mounted display ó HMS: helmet mounted sight ó HMCS: helmet mounted cuening system**)**. La encarnación del dicho "donde pone el ojo, pone la bala" fue el sueño de muchos combatientes que anhelaban que con su sola mirada sobre un objetivo, un sistema de armas pudiera realizar un impacto directo sobre el blanco. Los misiles modernos aire-aire de corto alcance ó de 4ta. Generación, en especial los R-73/AA-11 Archer y el Python IV podían adquirir un blanco en posiciones que excedían los 60°, pero no era posible aprovechar tal capacidad ya que el ángulo de barrido de los radares también estaba limitado a dicho ángulo.

Se estudiaron muchas alternativas pero la más práctica resultó ser la adopción de una mira que montada en el casco del piloto, le permitiera designar blancos que excedían el sector frontal de la aeronave, o sea el ángulo frontal que cubría el radar. Así el piloto puede designar un blanco literalmente hasta donde su cuello le permita girar su cabeza.

El desarrollo de estos sistemas fue iniciado en los 70s y 80s; primero fueron los rusos con el casco Shchel-3UM montado en los Mig 29, posteriores actualizaciones fueron montados en los aparatos de la serie Su-27/30. Los israelitas le siguieron con los cascos de la serie DASH, ésta nueva tecnología se ha convertido en un elemento esencial y casi imprescindible para las actuales aeronaves de combate. Actualmente las fuerzas aéreas están implementando de manera masiva estos sistemas, prácticamente todos los aviones de nueva generación como el F-22/35, el Rafale y el futuro PAK-FA son diseñados teniendo esta interface como uno sus sistemas clave. Mientras que el resto de las FA incorporan dichos sistemas a sus flotas existentes.

El funcionamiento de los cascos es bastante simple y bastante complejo a la vez: En los cascos hay un sensor que detecta el movimiento de la cabeza del piloto. Dicho sensor puede ser óptico mediante un sensor infrarrojo o un sensor electromagnético, que es el sistema más utilizado en la actualidad y que básicamente detecta el movimiento de la cabeza del piloto mediante las alteraciones del campo electromagnético. Sobre el visor del casco, se proyecta una serie de símbolos, donde se le informan al piloto los principales parámetros del vuelo y los datos de adquisición de sus misiles. De este modo el piloto no tiene que "meter la cabeza dentro de la cabina cockpit" ni permanecer siempre mirando hacia delante para conocer la información que le suministran las pantallas del HUD.

"Fly by wire": traducido del inglés como "pilotaje por cable" o "pilotaje por mandos electrónicos",[ ]es un sistema que reemplaza los controles de vuelo manuales convencionales de un avión con una interfaz electrónica. Los movimientos de los mandos de vuelo del piloto son convertidos en señales electrónicas que se transmiten por cables (de ahí el término _fly-by-wire_) y las computadoras de control de vuelo determinan como se debe mover el actuador de cada una de las superficie de control para proporcionar la respuesta ordenada. El sistema _fly-by-wire_ también permite el envió automático de señales por parte de las computadoras de la aeronave para realizar ciertas funciones sin que intervenga el piloto, como ayudar automáticamente a estabilizar la aeronave.[]

ICBM: Un misil balístico intercontinental o ICBM (_Inter-Continental Ballistic Missile)_ es un misil de largo alcance que usa una trayectoria balística que implica un importante ascenso y descenso, incluyendo trayectorias suborbitales y parcialmente orbitales, desarrollándose a lo largo de la carrera espacial. Un ICBM se diferencia de otros misiles balísticos principalmente en el alcance, uno de estos ingenios puede literalmente alcanzar cualquier punto de la Tierra. El alcance máximo de un ICBM está delimitado por los pactos de control de armas que prohíben vuelos orbitales o parcialmente orbitales. Los modernos misiles ICBM por lo general llevan VRMIs (MIRVs o _Multiple Independently targetable Reentry Vehicle_, en inglés) cada uno de los cuales lleva una ojiva nuclear independiente y separada, atornillada en la punta del misil en forma de cono, permitiendo a un solo misil ICBM impactar en muchos objetivos en territorio enemigo.

IRCM: Las contramedidas de infrarrojos (_infrared countermeasures_), son unos dispositivos diseñados para proteger una aeronave de misiles guiados por infrarrojos (seguimiento de calor) confundiendo el sistema de guiado de los misiles y por tanto haciendo que falle su objetivo.

ESM: Las Medidas de Apoyo Electrónico Electronic Support (ES) or Electronic Support Measures (ESM) describen una sección en las telecomunicaciones de índole militar que indicas las acciones (y equipos) iniciados por un comandante de operaciones con el objetivo de detectar, interceptar, identificar, localizar, registrar y / o analizar las fuentes de energía electromagnética irradiada a los efectos de conocer la amenaza inmediata (por ejemplo, advirtiendo de que el radar de control de fuego se ha bloqueado -centrado, fijado- en un vehículo de combate, nave o aeronave) o a largo plazo en la planificación operativa. Por lo tanto, el soporte electrónico ofrece una fuente de información necesaria para las decisiones relativas a la protección electrónica (EP), ataque electrónico (EA), la prevención, la orientación y el empleo táctico de otros de fuerzas. Los datos electrónicos de apoyo pueden ser utilizadas para producir inteligencia de señales (SIGINT), inteligencia de comunicaciones (COMINT) y la inteligencia electrónica (ELINT).

VHF: La Very High Frequency es la banda del espectro electromagnético que ocupa el rango de frecuencias de 30 MHz a 300 MHz. Se emplea principalmente para enviar transmisiones de Televisión, radiodifusión en FM, Banda Aérea, satélites, comunicaciones entre buques y control de tráfico marítimo. Aunque en la actualidad está cayendo en desuso.

FAST: Los Equipos de Seguridad Antiterrorista de la Flota (Fleet Antiterrorism Security Team) son unidades capaces de desplegarse rápidamente para mejorar inmediatamente la seguridad en las instalaciones del Gobierno de los E.U.A. y en particular de la USN en todo el mundo. Se han desplegado a discreción de los altos mandos de la USN y el USMC, cuando las fuerzas de seguridad principales y auxiliares de la Infantería de Marina son incapaces de responder adecuadamente a una crisis de seguridad. Constituidos como una entidad de nivel de batallón y dividida en varias compañías independientes, mantienen unidades de avanzada alrededor del mundo para la protección de instalaciones críticas y tienen acceso a lo último en armas y entrenamiento.

NGDF: Esta algo de mi creación la Navy of the Global Defense Forces. La rama marina de las GDF del UEG. Una de las fuerzas combinadas compuestas de miembros de las milicias y ciudadanos de los países del UEG.

ATTE.

FER82


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Salvo los OCs de este autor y aquellos generosamente prestados por sus respectivos creadores… Robotech todos sus personajes, vehículos, etc., derechos reservados propiedad de Harmony Gold, relato sin fines de lucro.

Aviso: Capitulo con contenido violento en su mayoría aunque no demasiado gráfico, con terminología técnica que puede cansar a más de uno, toda la acción se desarrolla en el año 2012. Leerlo o no depende de cada uno.

**Sinopsis: UA… En una guerra hay dos tipos de personas: Los que mueren y los que se quedan atrás.**

* * *

><p><strong>NIEBLA DE GUERRA<strong>

**Capítulo 8: Viejas Heridas… Nuevas Heridas.**

BG. 70.4 SDCV-1 Macross A menos de 600 millas de la Isla Adak, Pacífico del Norte

El reloj marcaba las 04:00 Zulu cuando su alarma programada sonó en el camarote de Henry Globalsky, no que hubiera dormido algo en absoluto, además en menos de 45 minutos debería reportarse al CDC de la nave para supervisar los preparativos de la primera salida de combate del Grupo Aéreo del Macross. Sin perder demasiado el tiempo se dio una ducha rápida y probó el desayuno que uno de los cocineros había traído. Su grupo, ahora denominado BF.70.4, se había dirigido a buena velocidad hacia el noreste desde que recibió las ordenes de atacar a la Flota Roja que había salido de su santuario y según parecía, se dirigía a reforzar a las tropas enemigas que habían capturado las islas de Shemya y Adak.

Antes de dirigirse al CDC, paso brevemente al puente de navegación donde pudo constatar a través de las ventanas del buque como comenzaban a prepararse en la cubierta de la nave los cazas designados para cubrir la CAP de las primeras horas de la mañana y por ende quienes tendrán como misión proteger a larga distancia al Macross, sus navíos acompañantes y al destacamento de buques anfibios con los marines con la asignación de recuperar Adak y Shemya.

-El Skull estará en la primera patrulla Capitán Maistroff…- fue más una confirmación que una pregunta.

-Villeu insistió en que necesitaba a sus mejores sabuesos en el aire. Fockker y los Skull son lo mejor que tenemos señor…- el ruso mueve su cabeza en aprobación al escuchar al Capitán que se acerca a él para contemplar la actividad en la cubierta de vuelo-…pero por las dudas Massouf y los Iron Chiefs saldrán con ellos- Stanislav Maistroff termina con algo de sorna, que logra hacer que su jefe sonría se coloca a su derecha mientras observan como los diferentes equipos de cubierta preparan los F/A -18E del escuadrón para lanzarlo.

-¿Dime Stanislav? ¿Cuál es el consenso de tus compatriotas con respecto a mi presencia en esta nave?- Maistroff no se mostro sorprendido, al menos no de forma notable ante la pregunta

Por unos momentos hay un tenso silencio entre ambos hombres. La relación entre el Comandante del Grupo y el Capitán del Macross jamás ha sido particularmente cercana, han coincidido en eventos sociales propios del UEG y la Armada pero el contacto personal entre ambos fuera de la esfera oficial es escaso. Aun así no hay duda de que ambos hombres son profesionales en su trabajo y han hecho posible que el Macross haya pasado de un concepto teórico a una realidad, lo que ha hecho que ambos hombres tengan un respeto silencioso por las cualidades del otro.

-Señor ¿puedo hablar con libertad?...- Maistroff adopta una expresión parca e inexpresiva familiar para todos aquellos que lo conocen mientras espera la aprobación de su comandante, que llega con un movimiento de cabeza -Como sabrá, el estar en esta asignación no figuraba en mis planes, alguien más arriba de mí con una mejor visión del panorama global creyó que es aquí donde debo estar… o al menos eso es lo que me digo a mi mismo y a mi esposa desde hace unos años- Globalsky hace una pequeña mueca -usted está aquí, porque decidió estarlo… lo que usted ha enfrentado desde que abandono Rusia es algo que muy pocos han experimentado y sin embargo hay gente que lo ha respaldado desde el primer día…-

Henry J. Globalsky sopesa las palabras de Maistroff y de inmediato piensa en Donald Hayes, el ingles se ha convertido rápidamente en una de las contadas personas que puede llamar amigo. También piensa en Claudia Grant y Lisa Hayes, ambas oficiales, jóvenes en edad pero que también han acumulado mucha experiencia en sus años de servicio militar y en sus vidas personales. Se han convertido además en las voces de su conciencia, una que a últimas fechas no parece dejarlo sin un minuto de paz.

_Edificio Central de la Junta Marítima de la Armada Rusa, San Petersburgo, Rusia… 9 años atrás._

_Mikhail Breetai espera afuera del cuarto de audiencias acompañado de su asistente Formov mientras espera que sea su turno para testificar en la audiencia preliminar que determinara si Khyron Krasherva deba ser llevado a una corte marcial por la muerte de 7 infantes de marina en un ejercicio acaecido a principios de año en el Mar de Okhostsk. Hasta cierto punto la situación le parece un desperdicio de tiempo y esfuerzo, en los días de la flota roja al imbécil de Khyron hace rato que lo hubiesen fusilado, aunque él es más partidario de haberlo colgado del mástil más alto que encontraran._

_-Ya se han tardado más de la cuenta Excedore- Breetai se levanta de nuevo parándose en frente de la puerta del cuarto, ni siquiera la ventana que da a la explanada interior del recinto que se encuentra a su espalda logra distraerlo lo suficiente._

_-Asuntos como el que nos concierne, siempre demoran más de lo previstos… señor- su fiel asistente no despega la vista de los papeles que deben ser examinados antes de su regreso a Vladivostok. -… es casi seguro que al término de esta audiencia el Comité solicite más tiempo para analizar todo el peritaje técnico.- _

_Frustrado Breetai vuelve a sentarse a esperar de nuevo, mientras que adentro las cosas se ponían bastante tensas. _

_-…De acuerdo a su testimonio…el Capitán Krasherva ignoro deliberadamente la orden de no disparar sobre el blanco designado entonces ¿no es así Capitán Globalsky?- el hombre se movía de un lado a otro mientras gesticulaba excesivamente sus manos y sobreactuaba el volumen de su voz._

_Sentado en un sillón ubicado a la derecha entre la mesa del cuarto en donde se efectuaba la reunión, mientras que a su izquierda al fondo en un gran podio de madera fina y cuidadosamente decorado con las insignias de la JM y la Marina Rusa se sentaban los miembros del concejo designado para dirigir la audiencia, todos oficiales con un rango de Contralmirante o superior y una pequeña mesa donde se encontraba el aludido con su abogada y al final del cuarto o mejor dicho al principio tres filas con varios asientos, donde todo aquel involucrado e interesado en conocer los pormenores del procedimiento._

_-Había un orden bastante estricto en el cronograma que a todos los comandantes de las naves participantes… no se abriría fuego hasta que el destacamento de infantes de marina hubiera abandonado el buque…- acomodándose en su asiento Henry respondió._

_-¿Es este el cronograma del ejercicio?- su interrogador le presento un papel con las firmas de los responsables del mismo._

_-En efecto… contiene mi firma la del Contralmirante Breetai y de los distintos jefes de las ramas presentes en el mismo…- observa el papel con rótulos oficiales -…una copia se les entrego en persona a los comandantes de los buques participantes_

_-¿Y está seguro que el Capitán Krasherva tenía una copia del mismo? ¿No hay posibilidad de que no se le hubiera entregado a tiempo?… ¿Qué se hubiera extraviado después de su lectura y que el Capitán no conociera los detalles exactos del mismo?- _

_El tono excesivamente condescendiente del oficial designado por la Junta como el responsable de cuestionar a los testigos en la audiencia preliminar crispo los nervios de Globalsky pero se forzó a contestar de forma educada ante el sujeto y todos los presentes entre los cuales se encontraba un viejo con lentes y un abrigo gris, quien quiera que fuera debía conocer a gente muy importante puesto que en teoría los civiles estaban prohibidos en presenciar dichos procedimientos._

_-Aún si Krasherva perdió sus órdenes, esa es la excusa más patética para tratar de justificar la flagrante negligencia y abrumadora indiferencia a los lineamientos militares más elementales…- solo vio como Khyron se revolvió en su asiento y apretaba los puños al dedicarle una mirada bastante explicita -Todo oficial que se precie de llamarse oficial tiene el deber de memorizar sus ordenes al pie de la letra en caso de alguna eventualidad, tratar de evadir esa responsabilidad es como…-_

_-Suficiente Capitán, ha terminado- El Vicealmirante Gerasimov, Jefe del Distrito Naval del Báltico y oficial designado que dirige el Concejo que analiza los hallazgos de la investigación. -Retírese-_

_-Señor con todo el respeto yo…- Henry encara a Gerasimov_

_-Capitán… odio repetirme a mí mismo… ya fue suficiente- declara Gerasimov al tiempo que le muestra la puerta._

_-Si señor- Tragándose su indignación Globalsky se levanta de asiento y camina por hasta la puerta._

_Ahí es cuando nota por primera vez como el viejo mira de reojo a los miembros del Concejo mientras juega con un bastón en sus manos. Pero el Capitán no se detiene llevando su gorra bajo el brazo sale de la habitación y se encuentra con la figura preocupada de su amigo._

_-¿Cómo salió todo?- Mikhail se muestra preocupado por el rostro de su amigo y la contestación que este le da._

_-Son unos imbéciles, todos- murmura por lo bajo -No sé qué clase de influencias tenga ese idiota de Krasherva pero es evidente de que el Concejo parece intimidado por eso…- hay mucha ira reprimida en las palabras de su viejo amigo -…Algo me dice que ese hombre saldrá libre- mira con profunda decepción a su camarada._

_-¿No estarás hablando en serio Henry?- Breetai no puede ocultar su sorpresa al escucharlo hablar de esa manera._

_-Ojala me equivocara… pero los tiempos están cambiando mi amigo… y creo que lo están haciendo para peor- Globalsky mira por la ventana y observa a varias personas ir y venir, algunos son civiles otros militares, cada uno en su propio mundo, con sus propias preocupaciones y sin embargo todos se encuentran como él. Sintiéndose abrumados por las circunstancias a su alrededor -Como te dije tovarich, ojala me equivoque… de verdad que sí- se retira del pasillo._

_Breetai medita por algunos momentos las palabras de su amigo, desde que perdió a su esposa lo siente cada vez más distante y retraído, ni siquiera obsesionarse con su deber le ha servido para poder superar el dolor de la perdida, pero antes de que pudiera detener a lo llaman a brindar su testimonio. Confundido sobre su presente y desilusionado por su futuro Henry J. Globlasky camina sin rumbo por la calle de Gorokhovaya mientras atraviesa de norte a sur el distrito de negocios de la ciudad, le sorprende en gran medida lo rápido que han cambiado las cosas, recuerda sus visitas previas a la ciudad antes del fin de la Guerra Fría, en ese entonces no había tanta gente recorriendo la calle como en apariencia ocurría ahora, los viejos edificios solo conservan su fachada, mientras que por dentro muy pocos aún albergan a sus dueños originales o familias en su defecto. _

_Ahora deben mudarse a otra parte. La crisis económica ha pegado fuerte y las hipotecas se han disparado, por lo que los inquilinos rentan o alquilan sus casas a compañías que instalan oficinas corporativas o negocios como bares o boutiques, les interesa subsistir y al hacerlo prefieren desprenderse de su pasado perdiendo así lentamente la batalla en contra de la modernidad. Nada permanece igual, esa es una verdad inamovible en la vida. Y para el hombre enfundado en uniforme cada vez se le hace más difícil encontrar razones para continuar portando el uniforme, peor aún ya ni siquiera sabe que defiende._

-Como dije antes, hay gente que cree en usted, por ejemplo Hal Moorer- Maistroff sin proponérselo trae a Globlasky al presente -…el hombre es conocido por tener una gran cualidad para juzgar a la gente y si él no tuvo problemas con que usted se encuentre presente… yo no tengo ninguno-

-Tiene mucha fe en el Almirante Moorer- Responde el ruso. Hal Moorer es el Comandante de las Fuerzas de Superficie en el Pacífico. El responsable directo del comando de Red Trident.

-Lo conozco desde hace 30 años, es un buen sujeto para ser "Bubblehead"- un tono parecido a la ironía salió de la boca de Maistroff.

-Yo solía ser un Bubblehead Capitán-

-Nadie es perfecto, señor- es la respuesta seca del americano.

Lo más parecido a un par de sonrisas apareció en los rostros de ambos hombres, hasta que una escena llamo su atención. En medio de todo el movimiento que impera en la enorme cubierta del Macross en donde se preparan no solo los cazas del Skull sino también E-2C y helicópteros antisubmarinos que completaran la patrulla matutina para mantener un nivel de protección adecuada para el GB, sobresalía una escena un tanto fuera de lugar junto a las catapultas auxiliares ubicadas a estribor de la nave, justo en frente de la superestructura que alberga al puente y los demás puntos de mando y control de la nave. Un Hornet del Skull y entre los miembros del equipo de servicio destacaban tres figuras. La primera sin duda alguna era la del piloto, las otras eran un tanto más peculiares.

-¡Rags, ya fue suficiente!- Rick enfundado en su traje de vuelo agachado y acariciando la cabeza del canino trata de hacer que este deje de llorar. Pero el pequeño no deja de hacerlo y mueve la cola tratando de que el piloto no se vaya. -¡No se qué es lo que te pasa!-

-Creo que sabe que saldrás a combatir… y está preocupado- agrega nerviosamente Minmei, quien sostiene a Rags -yo también- termina en casi un susurro, mientras lo mira con ojos que amenazan con humedecerse.

-Bueno siempre ha sido un pequeñín bastante listo- Por unos momentos Rick se rasca la cabeza y el cuello sin saber que decir, ninguno de los dos sabe que decir -No es mi primera vez… además volaré con Roy y el resto del Skull, además los muchachos de los Chiefs no son tan malos que digamos…- una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su rostro -Confía en mí, regresaré- declara seguro.

Minmei solo atina a besarle en la mejilla y después le acaricia la misma –Solo ten cuidado quieres, déjale el jugar al héroe a Roy- sonríe aun que por dentro se esté muriendo de miedo.

-Ok cuida del pequeño hasta que yo regrese… nos vemos luego Minmei, Rags- Rick se despide y se trepa a su caza.

La joven y el cachorro se despiden de él antes de ingresar por una de las esclusas del puente y dirigirse a la estación designada para Minmei y los miembros de Asuntos Públicos y Legales de la nave donde Rags pasará el día, al menos hasta el regreso de Rick. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que toda la escena fue observada a lo lejos por otra mujer que se oculto al notar como la joven y el cachorro regresaban al interior de la nave.

-¡Guau, Guau!- ladró con fuerza Rags al percibir el olor de Lisa

-¿Qué pasa cachorro?- Minmei estaba extrañada de la conducta del perro que seguía ladrando en una dirección en donde solo había una escalera -No hay nada ahí chiquito- Minmei se acerca el lugar y para desilusión del cachorro Lisa ya no se encontraba ahí, lo que hizo que Rags se volviera a deprimir.

-¿No había arreglado ese problema?- el Comodoro pregunta a Maistroff al observar la escena.

-Hmm… lo hice señor, es solo que no hemos tenido oportunidad de bueno afinar los detalles-

-Quieres decir que aun no sabes cómo deshacerte del cachorro…-

-Es una forma de ponerlo señor… confío en que el Teniente Hunter se mantenga libre de problemas y lejos de mi oficina por el transcurso de la guerra, no quiero que vuelva a probar mi paciencia…- termina Maistroff con algo parecido a humor en su voz.

-Todo sabemos lo poco que hay de eso en usted…- Hay una breves risas por parte de ambos hombres -… tal vez fue bueno que todavía no se haya deshecho del cachorro Capitán, quizás pudiera ser útil…- Globalsky se encamina a la salida del puente.

-¿Señor?- Maistroff se observa confundido ante las palabras de su superior.

-El cachorro pudiera servir como instrumento para levantar la moral…- voltea y mira de nuevo a su segundo al mando.

-¿Una mascota para la nave?-

-Precisamente Capitán-

-Con todo respeto, me gustaría que la tripulación de esta nave tuviera presente la magnitud de lo que tenemos enfrente, no necesitan distraerse con nimiedades… señor- Maistroff toma una actitud a la defensiva.

-Yo creo que ya lo hacen Capitán… pero también necesitan con que distraerse, y son esas nimiedades las que nos recuerdan porque peleamos…- Globalsky voltea de nuevo y se aproxima a la puerta de nuevo -Es solo una sugerencia Stanislav- y desaparece del puente.

* * *

><p>Afueras de Varsovia, Polonia.<p>

Tenía el cuerpo adolorido, se encontraba cansada, con sed y hambrienta, las ropas que llevaba puestas ya comenzaban a mostrar signos de desgaste. A pesar de ello la joven hizo un último esfuerzo por aguantar la respiración en la zanja donde se encontraba una que se localizaba a la orilla de uno de los caminos que conducían a la periferia de la ciudad, cerca de un gran desagüe y despedía un nauseabundo olor, uno que era bastante difícil de aguantar. Con el agua llegándole a la cintura observa como una patrulla de soldados rusos revisa los alrededores en busca de miembros de células de resistencia que comienzan a actuar a lo largo de los territorios ocupados en el ESBIN. Por alguna razón recuerda el cartel que vio hace unos días mientras trataba de conseguir víveres y mostraba una foto suya y de su amiga pegada en una pequeña tienda de abarrotes, por si eso fuera poco hay incluso anuncios de Tv y en las redes sociales. Sin embargo aún no puede entender el porqué desean con tanto ahínco el capturarlas a ambas. Lo único que puede pensar es que quizá sospechan que guardan información importante para ellos.

-¿Nada aún?- El jefe del destacamento se dirige al grupo que estaba buscando cerca de la zanja.

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, señor…- Uno de los soldados -deberíamos estar buscando a esos terroristas- reclama ante su superior.

El sargento solo mira a sus hombres, los entiende dado que el mismo se siente igual, pero no por ello puede permitirles expresarse de esa manera -Ordenes son ordenes, métanselo en la cabeza, además ustedes quieren decirles que no a los del GRU- con un pequeño gesto señala a dos personas, vestidas de civil que observan todo a su alrededor .

Con eso logro hacer que sus hombres reasumieran su trabajo y siguieran buscando algún indicio de la presencia de las mujeres en la zonas, mientras que en la zanja la chica observa tomando nota mentalmente de cuantos sujetos componen la patrulla sus armas y vehículos, además de detallar en las dos figuras que parecerían estar a cargo del reten.

-El reporte resulto falso al parecer…- declara frustrado Bogdan Tamirov mientras enciende un cigarro y vuelve a observar los alrededores del área semi rural donde se encontraban -será mejor retirarnos pronto anochecerá y aquí somos un blanco fácil- su compañera se queda callada por unos momentos -Hay demasiados escondites en este lugar, sin mencionar que probablemente ya debe haber movimiento de hostiles hacia nuestra posición- de mala forma esta acepta.

Sera observa al Sargento tratando de pensar la manera de conseguir así sea unos minutos más en el área y terminar de revisar las casas y estructuras de la zona. Con Zorel aún incapacitado por sus heridas. Había sido imposible obtener pistas solidas sobre el paradero de Ariel de parte del espía, ahora dependían del trabajo de campo de unidades asignadas en específico para la tarea. Trabajo de por sí difícil tomando en cuenta lo poco cooperativa que es la población local, la acción de las células de resistencia en el área y la incompetencia propia de algún idiota que no entendió sus órdenes.

-Al final tal vez solo trataban de separar a un pelotón de tropas para emboscarlos…ese estúpido que coloco las fotos de los objetivos no ha hecho un flaco favor- Tamirov continua con su monologo.

Poco antes de su regreso un oficial de la Policía Militar al escudriñar los reportes de personas sospechosas de pertenecer al naciente movimiento de resistencia dio con las fotos de Anabelle LaBelle y Marzanna Podolwsky. Sin darse cuenta que puso en riesgo una importante operación encubierta del GRU, que rápidamente se movilizo y trato de retirar dichos anuncios, pero cualquiera que prestó atención sabe que las dos jóvenes son personas de interés prioritario para el ESBIN y por tanto son muy valiosas para cualquiera.

-Ya vámonos- Sera sube al GAZ que sirve como su transporte y espera que Tamirov ordene el retiro del pelotón, con cada día que pasa ella se frustra cada vez más.

Annie LaBelle observa como los soldados se reagrupan y se retiran, ella por si las dudas, se queda en su escondite otra hora más hasta que la obscuridad cae sobre el lugar y entonces camina hasta un cobertizo semi derrumbado y oculto en la vegetación del lugar, es entonces que ingresa a la vieja estructura y enciende la linterna.

-¿Anna? ¿Estás aquí?... soy yo Annie…-

-¿Annie?- una voz temerosa responde desde el fondo del cobertizo y revelan a una joven vestida de jeans blusa azul celeste y una chaqueta amarilla -¿Porqué tardaste tanto? Tenía mucho miedo…- temblorosamente la mujer conocida como Marzanna Podolwsky se acerca rápidamente hasta su amiga.

-Tuve algunos problemas con las patrullas de soldados pero fuera de eso todo estuvo bien- Annie trata de tranquilizar a su compañera -Mira lo que conseguí- abre su mochila para revelar varias latas de comida, botellas de agua e incluso prendas de ropa nueva.

-¿Cargaste todo esto desde la ciudad? Annie… son como 6 km- declara sorprendida Anna.

-En realidad 7.5 km, pero está bien con esto tenemos suficiente por unos días… los suficientes para que te repongas del todo y después salgamos de este lugar- la energía de Annie contagia a su compañera. Al poco comienzan a degustar el botín que trajo la muchacha.

Por alguna razón la más joven parece estar llena de energía y optimismo, algo que no alcanza a comprender bien la mayor de ellos, lo que es más es ella la que debería estar saliendo a buscar las provisiones y no una casi niña como lo es Annie sin embargo esta tiene razón en su estado actual es de muy poca ayuda. Tiene fracturado un brazo y esta sanando lentamente, tiene otras heridas, la más notoria en la cabeza, una que requirió puntadas cortesía de un médico en un hospital clandestino. Pero lo más grave es su memoria... No puede recordar nada de su vida salvo fragmentos de las semanas previas al accidente que sufrió.

Annie por su parte trata de aparentar fortaleza, y pensar en cómo sobrevivirán en territorio ocupado es una buena manera de evitar pensar en el hecho de que se ha quedado huérfana sin más familia que su padrino y tío honorario Emil Lang y la mujer con la que esta cenando. Ella es la mayor preocupación de la joven, no recuerda muy bien los detalles, salvo el hecho de que el vehículo donde viajaba con sus padres sufrió un severo accidente, ella quedo inconsciente por el choque, solo para despertar en la cama de un hospital con su amiga en una cama contigua, según la enfermera Marzanna la rescato del vehículo a pesar de sus propias heridas antes de desmayarse por el esfuerzo, pero sus padres, ellos...

_-Ya no importa-_ trata de convencerse a sí misma _-Lo importante ahora es sobrevivir-_

Sobre la Frontera entre Polonia y Alemania.

Sobrevivir era sin duda una meta y un logro para el piloto de combate moderno, según las estadísticas el promedio de duración de un combate aéreo en la época de los misiles, SAMs y radares de amplio espectro era si acaso de minuto y medio. El promedio de vida de un piloto en un ambiente como ese era de solo 40 segundos y Czedrog Voshenko pensaba mantenerse vivo por un mayor rato todavía. Habían pasado ya 10 días desde el inicio de las operaciones militares a gran escala contra Europa, y el Capitán Voshenko se podía considerar un hombre afortunado. En tan corto espacio de tiempo había logrado cinco victorias sobre aviones del UEG. La primera fue incluso antes del propio inicio de las hostilidades, cuando un Tornado de reconocimiento de la _Luftwaffe*_, sobrevoló la línea del frente junto con un paquete de ataque y reconocimiento dos horas antes del inicio de las operaciones destinadas a capturar el resto de Polonia. Czedrog, que estaba de mal humor por haber sido designado para cubrir el servicio de alerta en tierra y no estar en la primera oleada de ataques, fue dirigido junto con el resto de su equipo para que abatiera al aparato enemigo, al cual y después de una interceptación a toda velocidad que derivó en una persecución y breve escaramuza, logró derribar con uno de sus R-73. El segundo fue cuando escoltaba a unos Su-34 de ataque, y en una de las escasas ocasiones en que los restos de la _Siły Powietrzne Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej*_ intentaron oponerse a un ataque aéreo ruso, consiguió derribar a un F-16 D con un R-27 en un encuentro frontal.

La última victoria la había conseguido cuando su escuadrilla recibió órdenes de interceptar aparatos enemigos que salían desde la castigada base aérea de Świdwin y que estaban volando hacia el sur directo a Alemania o Austria, para refugiarse de los ataques aéreos rusos y huir de las tropas terrestres que estaban a punto de ocupar la base. Cezdrog, en una rápida pasada en vuelo rasante, logró derribar con fuego de cañón a un Su-22 que acababa de despegar. Aquella victoria le supuso una medalla y una felicitación personal de su comandante de operaciones.

Este día de la guerra, su escuadrilla compuesta de 6 aparatos y con indicativo Índigo patrullaba al sur de Poznán, a unos 5.000 metros de altitud sobre las vanguardias blindadas terrestres que se adentraban en la parte sur de Polonia y que habían tomado posesión del inicio de la carretera que les debía conducir a Świdwin y a la costa Báltica de Polonia. Según los informes no parecía que la fuerza aérea polaca fuera a hacer acto de presencia, y aunque la campaña de sus aliados en los Balcanes no estaba deparando demasiados éxitos, al menos mantenían ocupados a los americanos lejos de su ofensiva contra Polonia, aunque pese a todo no había que bajar la guardia.

El Su-30 volaba de una manera fantástica y estaba encantado de poder pilotarlo en aquel día con un despejado cielo azul de verano. La moral era alta en su regimiento por los éxitos logrados en la campaña, en la que tan solo debían lamentar la pérdida de un compañero por la acción de un SAM enemigo, aunque se habían perdido otros dos aparatos, uno por fuego amigo de un misil antiaéreo y otro por un accidente durante un despegue, pero por fortuna no hubo víctimas mortales.

-Líder Índigo… este es Centinela. Adelante- Es la clave de un A-50 Manstay el equivalente ruso del Sentry que sobrevuela en una zona de protección cerca del espacio aéreo Ukraniano.

-Centinela, aquí Líder Índigo. – Responde Kazziana desde su asiento de copiloto y oficial de sistema

-Líder Verde, tenemos varios contactos en el radar de largo alcance. Copie. Altitud 12.000, rumbo 350, velocidad 805, distancia a su posición 95. Se catalogan como hostiles. La escuadrilla Azul se designa como apoyo- Czedrog copiaba los datos en su piernografo mientras situaba mentalmente la amenaza. Iban a estar solo durante un rato, ya que Azul debía de llegar desde bastante distancia.

-Recibido. Solicito vector de interceptación- Kazz, su copiloto, eficiente como siempre parece leerle la mente.

-Rumbo 185. Altitud 12.000. Velocidad 730. Tengan cuidado hay algunos bastante grandes- _-Bombarderos-_ pensó el joven Capitán, y los demás debían ser la escolta. Estos objetivos podían ser los más importantes desde que se iniciara el conflicto para él, o mejor dicho, de toda su carrera.

-Enterado este es Líder Índigo, Fuera-

Voshenko tenía razón. Seis grandes bombarderos B-52 habían despegado hacia varias horas desde las bases de la USAF en el UK, y sobre el Mar Báltico se había reunido con su escolta, ocho cazas Typhoon alemanes para la defensa aérea y dos aviones Growler para la guerra electrónica y la supresión de defensas antiaéreas, los últimos provenientes del portaaviones Bush que aún se hallaba en muelles ingleses siendo reparado con celeridad y que había dispersado su componente aéreo para colaborar en la defensa de Europa Continental y ayudar a la RAF en su cobertura de protección a Islandia y Noruega.

Los Flankers ascendieron y se dirigieron al rumbo ordenado, encendiendo sus radares de tiro en modo de búsqueda cuando recibieron la indicación de su control de tierra para minimizar las posibilidades de ser detectados. Aunque en realidad aquella táctica no tenía mucho sentido en aquel momento ya que los Typhoon los tenían en sus radares desde hacía bastante rato, y lo único que evitó fue que los aparatos rusos fueran clasificados como Su-30 hasta ese momento.

Cuando los pilotos de ambos bandos estaban preparándose para el lanzamiento de misiles de medio alcance, los radares de los Flanker quedaron cegados por una cortina de "niebla electrónica" producida por los EA-18.

_-Mierda-_ pensó Czedrog. -Nos están bloqueando los radares… ¿Qué hacemos Corg?- la ansiedad en la voz de su compañera y amante no escapo al piloto y se decidió por lo único que podía hacer.

-Escuadrilla Índigo, aumenten velocidad. Formación defensiva abierta… y atentos a los misiles enemigos. Disparen en cuanto puedan-

-Recibido- respondieron sus tres compañeros.

Minimizando el tiempo que tardarían sus radares en perforar aquella barrera electrónica, aumentaba sus posibilidades de disparar y derribar a los enemigos, siempre y cuando sobreviviesen a la primera salva de misiles. Zeraal que era Índigo Dos fue el primero en divisar las estelas de humo de los AMRAAM que se acercaban a ellos.

-¡Ahí vienen, al frente y en altura! -

-¡Evadir, evadir! ¡Ahora! Los cuatro aparatos comenzaron una serie de maniobras bruscas a la vez que soltaban "chaff".

Con dos misiles por cada objetivo, los Typhoon se querían asegurar un buen porcentaje de impactos, y lo consiguieron. Sendos Su fueron abatidos, por lo que la pelea era ahora en igualdad numérica, mientras que Czedrog e Índigo Tres tuvieron algo más de suerte al conseguir esquivar a sus robóticos atacantes.

A unos 18 km, por fin el radar de los Flankers pudo atravesar la barrera de los Growler y consiguieron "pintar" a un par de Typhoon disparando rápidamente dos R-27 contra la primera escuadrilla de cuatro cazas alemanes. Estos lograron evadir los misiles, pero en sus maniobras habían deshecho su formación, con lo que cuando llegaron a distancia de disparo frontal de sus misiles IR, aquello se convirtió en un intenso combate. Las estelas de los misiles y aviones se cruzaron en el aire y un Typhoon cayó abatido por el R-73 de Índigo Tres mientras Czedrog realizaba un giro de alta energía para situarse en posición de disparo contra otro enemigo. Gracias a su sistema de puntería integrado en el casco, pudo disparar otro misil contra un caza sin haber "cogido la cola" del mismo, fallando el tiro.

-¡Este es Índigo Dos!... ¡Mis armas no funcionan!- Czedrog se abstuvo de maldecir a todos los santos, por alguna razón el caza de su compañero experimento la peor clase de desperfecto que un piloto teme en un combate.

Tanto Czedrog como Índigo Cuatro se apresuraron a cubrir a Zeraal para que pudiera retirarse, al verlos aproximarse el par de Typhoons rápidamente viraron para alcanzarlos y ambas formaciones intercambiaron misiles IR, Índigo Cuatro derribo a uno, pero instantes después el mismo fue abatido. Czedrog centro al responsable y disparo de nuevo.

Pero tampoco esta vez hubo suerte _-¡Puta Mierda! ¿Qué coños está pasando?-_ el piloto alemán era bueno y sabía lo que hacía. En ese momento y cuando Líder Índigo intentaba volver a conseguir un blocaje, Tres emitió una llamada de ayuda.

-¡Tengo a dos en mi cola y no puedo deshacerme de ellos! ¡Necesito ayuda ahora!-  
>Czedrog disparó otro misil contra su blanco con un ángulo excesivo, pero al menos confiaba en que serviría para mantenerlo ocupado mientras él acudía en ayuda de su compañero.<p>

-¡Voy en tu ayuda! - y viendo a Índigo Tres por debajo de él y cruzando de derecha a izquierda le dijo -Vira a la derecha con un fuerte giro... ¡ahora!-

Sus compañeros obedecieron y los cazas enemigos le siguieron, colocándose en una excelente posición para el disparo de Czedrog. Con un blanco perfecto, el Capitán disparó su último misil R-73 que impactó en su objetivo, destruyéndolo completamente, a la vez que su pareja se apartaba de allí a toda velocidad. Pero la alegría no duró demasiado. Cuando Tres intentaba unirse a él, fue alcanzado por un misil que venía de abajo, del Typhoon que Líder Índigo había intentado derribar sin éxito en dos ocasiones. No vio ningún paracaídas abrirse.

Evaluó rápidamente la situación. Se había quedado sin misiles y estaba solo contra dos aparatos enemigos, los otros cuatro Typhoon restantes estaban dirigiéndose a interceptar a la escuadrilla Azul que se aproximaba a una velocidad cercana a la del sonido y con muy poco combustible.

-Es el momento para salir de aquí sin deshonor, cariño- Kazz de alguna manera siempre ha conseguido mantenerse pragmática en situaciones de alto estrés

-Recibido- fue lo único que dijo.

Miró a su alrededor y no pudo ubicar a uno de los Typhoon, mientras que el otro venía directo hacia él a bastante velocidad desde abajo. Por concejo de Kazz también aumentó la suya al enfilarlo y descender hacia él, para que no tuviera tiempo ni espacio de disparar otro misil de corto alcance. Ambos aviones se cruzaron y dispararon sus cañones pero sin que ningún proyectil se aproximara al otro aparato.

El ruso siguió descendiendo para ganar velocidad, a la vez que reducía potencia para ahorrar combustible. Viró hacia el norte y buscó salir de aquella batalla aérea. Los Typhoon, que tampoco iban muy bien de combustible, prefirieron quedarse cerca de los B-52 a los que tenían que proteger y a los que la marcha de los otros cuatro cazas para enfrentarse con la escuadrilla Azul, los había dejado sin cobertura.

En la segunda refriega aérea, lo rusos perdieron dos Flanker mientras que lograron abatir un par de Typhoon. Pero los cazas del UEG habían conseguido su objetivo, llevar a los bombarderos sanos y salvos hasta donde debían lanzar sus bombas. Los Growlers lanzaron tres misiles HARM contra otros tantos radares de dirección de tiro que detectaron en tierra, mientras que sus potentes equipos ECM se activaban y bloqueaban cualquier intento de "enganchar" a los bombarderos por parte de otros posibles radares que aparecieran.

Con 51 bombas de 374 kg con cabezas de guerra de 183 kg de alto explosivo por bombardero, en unos pocos segundos, 306 bombas con más de 9 toneladas de alto explosivo llovieron sobre las cabezas de los soldados del regimiento de vanguardia de la División Motorizada que abría la marcha del Ejército Ruso hacia el sur. En general los tanques no sufrieron muchas pérdidas, pero los BTR y sobre todo los vehículos sin ningún blindaje fueron hechos añicos, y muchos soldados resultaron muertos o heridos. En la práctica, aquél ataque aéreo sirvió para dañar gravemente a un regimiento motorizado a la vez que impuso un retraso de más de 18 horas en el avance del 1º Ejército de Armas Combinadas. Pero principalmente sirvió para que el ESBIN y sus generales supieran que los americanos entraban en escena en aquel escenario y que no iban a quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo como sus enemigos avanzaban hacia el interior de Europa.

Corg y Kazz lograron aterrizar en su base con los tanques de combustible exhaustos y rápidamente se interesaron por el desarrollo de la batalla. Se enteraron que de los pilotos de las dos escuadrillas del 150° Regimiento de la Guardia que se habían enfrentado a los cazas en los cielos alemanes.

-Perdimos a tres tripulaciones resultaron… muertos, una tripulación Azul Cuatro, Aleksei y Yevgueniy, fue capturada por los enemigos y una última Azul Dos Dima y Vyctor cayó sobre fuerzas propias que los enviarían a la base lo antes posible…- El Coronel Sergetov el comandante del Regimiento da el parte de la batalla del día de hoy -Junto con las bajas debemos sumar la pérdida de 5 cazas en un solo día… este es sin duda un duro golpe para toda la unidad…- Sergetov seguiría hablando por algún tiempo más sobre honrar a los camaradas caídos y recordarlos.

Pero para el joven Voshenko ni siquiera el haber logrado derribar a un caza enemigo le alivió su pesar.

* * *

><p>Base Aérea de Yelizovo, Krai de Kamchatka; Rusia.<p>

-Ya discutimos esto antes… no cambiare de opinión- Bretaai sentencio mientras caminaba por la pista hacia uno de los bombarderos que se alistaban para la operación contra la flota enemiga.

-Señor, sea prudente… es mejor que usted se encuentre en el bunker de Kamenny o incluso en Vladivostok- Excedore sigue a su comandante a través de la pista de vuelo tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón. El ataque es muy arriesgado a pesar de las proyecciones señor… tenemos demasiadas variables aún con todo el trabajo de inteligencia apoyándonos, la posición del Macross y su grupo-

-El riesgo es aceptable Excedore… además es la única manera de que podamos

Otro de los principales cambios era la correlación de fuerzas. Los americanos, se habían visto obligados a retirar uno de sus portaviones dañados en los combates anteriores, y con él parte de los escoltas. Los dos portaviones restantes se habían separado para formar sendos grupos independientes, y mientras uno de ellos se había dirigido hacia el sur del Japón, a proteger el tráfico naval comercial hacia Corea del Sur y Japón, el otro se dirigía a defender el grupo de buques que transportaba soldados y suministros desde las islas Hawaii antes de que estuvieran al alcance de los bombarderos rusos. Era este el que después de la épica toma de las islas americanas por parte de las heroicas tropas rusas, se había dirigido al norte, hacia las Aleutianas a toda velocidad. Inteligencia de la Flota lo había identificado como el portaviones Abraham Lincoln y su grupo de batalla. El resto del grupo lo formaban 2 cruceros clase Ticonderoga, el Valley Forge y el Cape St. George, 3 destructores clase Arleigh Burke, el Sterret, el Halsey y el Momsen, más una fragata clase O.H. Perry, la Ingraham y un buque de apoyo logístico, el Sacramento, con el submarino clase Los Angeles, el Honolulu por delante de ellos y que ya había dado cuenta de un SSGN Kilo.

Aunque esta distribución no la conocía con exactitud, Bretaai intuía una formación similar, a raíz de las escuchas ELINT de los satélites y submarinos que habían tenido contacto con el BG.70.4, y del sistema de escucha submarino de larga distancia que había en el fondo del océano, y que era el que había identificado al Abraham Lincoln, ya que este no había emitido nada desde sus antenas.

Para el ruso, sus dos principales preocupaciones eran los cazas enemigos y los cruceros con el sistema antiaéreo Aegis, y por esto, había previsto otra de las variaciones importantes con anteriores encuentros.

Ahora atacaría con hasta cinco regimientos aéreos, tres de cazas y dos de bombarderos.  
>Los primeros, formado por dos escuadrones de Su-30 y Mig-29K de la Aviación Naval; uno de Mig-31, además de un escuadrón de Mig-23 cedidos de la Fuerza Aérea, tenían por misión eliminar a los cazas enemigos y a sus molestos aviones radar. Una vez logrado, entrarían en acción los dos regimientos mixtos de bombarderos. Uno de ellos atacaría desde el oeste, que operaba desde Yelizovo, con 21 Tu-16 Badger, armados con 2 AS-6 Kingfish cada uno, y 20 Tu-22M Backfire, de los cuales 10 iban armados con 10 misiles Kh-15 (AS-16 Kickback) cada uno y los restantes con 3 Kh-22 por avión. El ataque del norte, y que había partido desde Anadyr, estaría formado por 10 Tu-16 con 2 Kh-22 y 19 Tu-22M con 8 Kh-15. Sin contar además con el apoyo de 8 Tu-95RT que servirán de exploradores y marcadores para los grupos de ataque y hasta 6 Tu-95MS una versión modificada para el reabastecimiento en vuelo de bombarderos y cazas. Aunque la distancia estaba dentro del alcance de sus bombarderos, esta vez la carga de los Tu-22M sería mayor, ya que no iba a haber penetraciones a baja cota o rodeos para atacar a los buque enemigos, y eso sería posible gracias a la intervención de los cazas propios, que limpiaría el cielo de aparatos enemigos. O al menos esa era la idea.<p>

Bretaai no se engañaba, los americanos contaban con un mayor número de aviones y un considerable número de buques de escolta, aunque varios comprometidos en la defensa de las fuerzas anfibias que intentarían recuperar Adak, así que reunió todos los aviones de caza y bombardeo disponibles en el Teatro del Pacifico que pudieran empeñarse en esta tarea. Además el arma submarina había aportado 1 SSN clase Kilo, que acababa de ser enviado al fondo del mar, 4 SSGN clase Charlie II, además de 1 SSGN clase Juliett, completaba el despliegue un SSN clase Schuka, el _Boturu _de Khyron y que con el conocimiento del curso del grupo americano, se habían colocado en posiciones de disparo ventajosas, de noroeste a suroeste del BG.70.4. Y posiblemente la principal diferencia era que Bretaai, bien aleccionado por sus superiores sobre la búsqueda de resultados y las enseñanzas que debía extraer de la suerte que había corrido quienes ejecutaron el ataque en el Mar de Noruega, estaba dispuesto a correr riesgos y sufrir bajas con tal que los preciados portaviones enemigos visitaran el fondo del mar.

Del grupo del Macross, aunque sabían que había zarpado de la costa oeste de los EEUU hacía unos días, no conocían exactamente su ubicación, ya que con un estricto control sobre sus emisiones de radar y comunicaciones, y su lejanía a los sistemas subacuáticos de detección, había pasado inadvertido para la inteligencia naval rusa.

-El paquete de ataque está formado y ya vuela hacia el punto de reunión, Señor- Claudia informo al Comodoro apenas este entro al CDC de la nave

-Gracias Teniente Grant- respondió Globalsky que había estado observando desde el puente el lanzamiento de los aviones que iban a realizar el ataque, y tras cambiar un par de impresiones con su o CAG, ambos se habían dirigido al centro de mando para seguir desde allí las operaciones.

-Oficial de Defensa Aérea, ¿están nuestros cazas en posición?-

-Si capitán. Tenemos tres Caps., una al norte, otra al noroeste y otra al suroeste, a 200 millas del portaaviones- Vanesa que cubre el lugar de Claudia contesta sin despegarse de su consola mientras marca las posiciones de las CAP en su pantalla.

-¿Algún indicio de actividad aérea enemiga reciente? -

-Nada desde el aviso del Honolulu, de la salida de los bombarderos de Anadyr hace una hora- Claudia que a su vez suple el lugar de Lisa como su primera oficial agrega.

Un submarino clase Los Ángeles en labores de vigilancia electrónica había sido desplazado desde Kamchatka a Anadyr para anticiparse a posibles nuevos ataques contra Alaska.

-Bien, que los restantes aparatos estén listos para salir a mi orden- Se dirige a la más joven de los oficiales del puente Sammantha Porter, quien se desempeñara como responsable de las comunicaciones internas y con el resto de las naves del grupo

-Si señor-

Había habido un cambio en los planes, con efecto de mantener la sorpresa. El Almirante Moorer había decido el aprovechar el enorme número de cazas embarcados en el Macross, los cuales llegaban a casi 150 de estos, por lo que serían los escuadrones del SDCV quienes se ocuparían de la defensa de la gigantesca formación naval, por lo que Globalsky sería el encargado de dirigir la defensa de las distintas agrupaciones separadas por hasta 65 millas por lo que quedaba a su criterio el cómo usar sus escuadrones y por el momento, él tenía sus razones para no enviar los cazas contra esos bombarderos que se dirigían hacia ellos desde el norte. Según inteligencia naval, en Anadyr había un regimiento de bombarderos Badgers, Bears y otro más en Yelizovo. Pero también en dicha base, y siempre según inteligencia, los supervivientes de los bombarderos Backfire de la incursión contra Alaska de hace una semana, se encontraban ahora allí, a menos de 800 millas de su Grupo de Combate. Y de momento no habían tenido noticia que esos dos regimientos hubiesen despegado…o quizás el submarino que se suponía que debía avisarles, yacía en el fondo del mar.

Tanto su grupo el BG.70.4, como el del Lincoln, Nimitz y el del Vinson (BG. 70.1, BG 70.2 y BG.70.3), que también se dirigían a la zona, no habían llegado a tiempo de evitar que la flota enemiga arribase a Shemya, pero estaban decididos a que no llegara a Adak, con lo que evitarían un buen número de bajas entre los Marines que deberían recuperar la isla y facilitarían su victoria. Además, algún portaaviones o crucero de batalla.

-Atención Mensaje de Lincoln Actual- la voz de Kim Young rompe por unos instantes la atmosfera en el lugar…-Dice:

"A todos los miembros del Grupo de Batalla BG.70… recuerden su cual es su misión, nuestros objetivos y su preparación, luchen con inteligencia y peleen con sus instintos hasta el final… Buena Suerte y que los buenos vientos los acompañen. A quien hunda uno de los portaaviones enemigos o derribe el mayor número de aparatos enemigos de los que el enemigo ha sacado a pasear y que cada marino en la TG daría su brazo derecho por hundir -personalmente yo daría los dos- le espera una sorpresa

P.D. Qué gane el mejor"

El Comodoro sonríe por unos momentos, recordando los estilos diferentes de aleccionar a las tropas que ha podido observar y aplicar a lo largo de los años. Se considera a sí mismo un hombre que prefiere las palabras directas al lenguaje rimbombante y exaltado. Prefiriendo centrar sus energías en todos los pormenores que pasan alrededor de su comando que gastarlas en los juegos burocráticos y de la política. Y ahora mismo sabe que cometió un error al dejar participar a su oficial de Staff más capaz como una miembro más de los grupos de ataque en contra de la flota y las islas.

_-Espero que sepas lo que estés haciendo Lisa, de verdad. Lo creas o no hay gente que se preocupa por ti.-_

-Señor… estamos por comenzar- Claudia lo interrumpe, el viejo marino solo mueve la cabeza antes de acercarse a uno de los micrófonos de la nave, con los ojos de todos en el CDC fijos en él da la orden

-¡Atención Tripulación, les habla el Comandante! Estamos en Condición 1, todos a sus puestos de combates… estamos a punto de entrar en la guerra-

Un _Alpha Strike_ compuesto de cazas de todos los portaviones excepto el Macross había sido lanzado contra la flota rusa. Los aviones del trío de portaaviones se encontrarían a unas 180 millas de distancia, y luego pondrían rumbo norte durante otras 300 millas para llevar a cabo el ataque naval más importante en el Pacífico desde el final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. En total, se habían enviado 34 F/A-18 en modalidad de ataque equipados con misiles Harpoon y HARM, 26 F/A-18 como escolta aérea, 2 E-2C como guías y coordinadores y 6 EA-18 Growler de guerra electrónica, La posición de la flota enemiga había sido determinada intermitentemente con ayuda de satélites ELINT y un submarino que la seguía a distancia, y en aquél momento, se creía conocer con bastante aproximación, su posición, al norte de las Aleutianas, rumbo a Adak. Aquel ataque sería la parte aeronaval de una operación más amplia denominada "Red Trident".

El Lincoln, más expuesto, tanto por su distancia a las bases enemigas, como por conocer estos, aproximadamente, su ubicación, se reservó para su defensa un escuadrón de F/A-18. A la vez también sería escudo contra ataques desde Kamchatka contra el resto.

Las estimaciones sobre la flota enemiga era de al menos un portaviones clase Kiev, el Minsk, un portaviones clase Kuznetsov probablemente el homónimo de la clase, un crucero clase Kirov, concretamente el Frunze, y uno o dos cruceros menores, así como entr escoltas más. También se sabía de la presencia de buques de transporte anfibio y de cargueros. Como amenaza aérea, a parte de los Yak-141 que portaba el Kiev cuya función principal era ser el centro de lucha antisubmarina del grupo, el Kuznetsov contaba con casi una treintena de aparatos más capaces como Mig-29K y Su-33 y que preocupaban a los mandos americanos, además de que en las bases ahora en manos de los rusos de Shemya y Adak, una pasada de un satélite Key Hole, había revelado la presencia de aviones tipo Mig-23 en la primera y Su-30 en la segunda. Su número, aunque desconocido, seguramente sería de al menos un escuadrón o escuadrón reforzado.

La amenaza submarina se estimaba en algún SSGN y SSN, pero en número y ubicación desconocida, y es que la perdida de la estación SOSUS de Adak, había entorpecido gravemente el seguimiento de los submarinos enemigos en la zona. Por lo menos, y desde hacía poco menos de 15 minutos, ya se tenía constancia de un submarino enemigo, descubierto a poco más de 60 millas al NO del BG.70.4.

Con sus casi 317 metros de eslora y 102 mil toneladas de peso, un Ala Aérea de hasta 75 dependiendo de la misión y navegando a 24 nudos por el océano, el USS Abraham Lincoln era una de las joyas de la corona de la USN. Junto con sus 9 naves hermanas eran la representación manifiesta del Gran Garrote que durante la segunda mitad del siglo vio convertirse a sus antecesores en piezas fundamentales de la política exterior norteamericana. En esencia una base aérea flotante de donde opera un destacamento que es mayor a las fuerzas aéreas de la mayoría de los países del mundo y con una fuerza de escolta que rivaliza con las armadas de dichos países, cualquiera que contemplara uno solo de los BG creería que se trata de formaciones invencibles.

Pero Hal Moorer conoce su oficio, por más de 30 años fue un Bubblehead, una clase de marino especialmente despreciada por los Squids y Airheads de la USN, que por azares del destino se encuentra al mando de la ofensiva más importante de los U.S.A. en el Pacífico en cuatro décadas, con una flota combinada de 35 naves, casi 400 aeronaves y 25 mil elementos. Bastaba solamente la sospecha de la presencia de un "Ivan" para que todo se fuera al garete.

-Oficial de guerra antisubmarina, ¿Cómo van las cosas con ese submarino?- Moorer pregunto fastidiado por la falta de reportes actualizados.

-Es escurridizo señor, como todos los de su clase, pero esta vez lo tenemos asegurado.  
>El oficial hacía referencia a los 7 contactos submarinos que habían tenido en su rápido viaje hasta allí, y de los que finalmente 6 se catalogaron como falsos contactos, quedando el restante en duda.<p>

-Tenemos cuatro pájaros dando vueltas sobre él, y el Honolulu se acerca para ayudar- intervino su Oficial ejecutivo. Moorer no tenía muy claro que en aquella situación, sus SSN de escolta pudiesen ser más una ayuda que un estorbo, pero para eso tenía un oficial ASW que se suponía que sabía lo que hacía.

-De acuerdo, pero no quiero que ese tipejo se acerque a mis barcos ¿entendido? El oficial asintió y volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo.

Sobre el Pacífico Norte Impact 2-6

-Teniente Ruíz- dijo Lisa

-¿Sí Comandante?-

-Aquí llegan nuestros amigos de la Fuerza Aérea…-

El Teniente Comandante Alonso Ruíz revisaba todo el horizonte, hasta donde llegaba la vista, que no era poco. Desde la cabina de su F/A-18, con indicativo Impact 2-6, tenía una buena vista de sus alrededores, excepto hacia abajo, donde las nubes impedían ver poco más que agujeros entre ellas. Por lo demás, a aquella altitud, el sol brillaba y podía apreciar con claridad el gran número de aviones que se habían reunido de los portaviones para atacar la flota enemiga. En total, más de 70 aviones, pero ninguno le impresionó más, aunque sabía que luego no podría reconocerlo, que los 4 bombarderos B-52 que provenientes de Guam, acababan de unirse a la fiesta. Eran enormes y dejaban una gran estela de humo negro tras de sí, y aunque a efectos prácticos, su aportación se limitaba a tan solo 8 misiles Harpoon por aparato, su mera presencia era una amenaza para cualquier enemigo.

-Hemos llegado al punto Delta- Lisa Riber enfundada en traje de vuelo revisa todas las pantallas del F/A-18F al que fue asignada de manera temporal. No fue algo fácil de lograr, el Capitán Villeu y el Comodoro Hemmings el responsable general de la aviación en la flota formada.

Ruíz miró a su copiloto por la misión y asintió. Cualquier reserva acerca de la asignación de Lisa durante la misión se las guardo, las ordenes venían directamente de Globalsky y su comandante de escuadrón decidió no protestarlas. Desconectó el piloto automático y dirigió su mirada hacia el líder de la formación. Este, en otro F-18 a un par de millas delante de ellos, balanceó las alas de su avión y comenzó a descender. Como si aquel enorme grupo de aviones fuera un ente coordinado a la perfección, todos los aviones menos los cazas excepto dos F/A-18 que se quedaron con el grupo de ataque. Comenzaron el descenso que los llevaría por debajo del horizonte radar de los sistemas de detección basados en las islas o en los barcos enemigos, hasta que fueran detectados.

Mientras, un E-2 situado a retaguardia que coordinaba a los cazas, comenzaba a distribuir blancos que iban apareciendo en sus pantallas tácticas, provenientes de las islas invadidas. Se avecinaban momentos intensos…

CDC del Abraham Lincoln.

La actividad era frenética en el CDC del portaaviones los mensajes de las diversas formaciones aéreas y navales de la Flota se cruzaban y llenaban el espacio en los diversos canales comunicación del centro, con personal yendo y viniendo mientras que el centro del mismo en la mesa donde se trazan los cursos de navegación, el Almirante Moorer observa como continuamente se colocan marcas en las cartas de navegación simbolizando los movimientos de fuerzas aliadas y enemigas. Para el nativo de Boston siempre ha sido más sencillo el observar las situaciones de crisis en una mesa de navegación, que mirándolo a través de una pantalla electrónica. Hasta ahora le ha dado resultado.

-Ya está señor… el submarino enemigo es historia. El Honolulu informa de su destrucción total. Parece ser que era un lanzamisiles clase Kilo.-

-Buen trabajo oficial, felicite al Honolulu y a los pájaros involucrados en la caza- Moorer se abstuvo de decirle en aquél momento, que consideraba que aquella caza había durado demasiado, si lo hubiesen detectado más cerca o fuese uno de los nuevos SSGN clase "Oscar", ahora estarían luchando contra los misiles que les habrían lanzado.

Moorer se puso a repasar los informes que le iban llegando del progreso del Alpha Strike, que se iba acercando a su objetivo, mientras que los cazas barrían el cielo de enemigos. Aunque barrer no era la palabra exacta. Sabía que aquellos informes tan "en caliente", no podían ser 100% precisos, así que los tomaba con precaución, y aún así, todo parecía indicar que los Hornets estaban logrando imponerse a los rusos.

-¡Señor! Contactos aéreos al oeste. Recibimos emisiones radar del enemigo. Clasificadas como radares de búsqueda de aviones Bear y Badgers. Son seis y acaban de aparecer a más de 200 millas de los E-2, desplegados en un gran abanico entre marcación 350º y 270º. Los Awacs, situados a unas 100 millas al norte y al oeste del BG.70, ofrecían una buena cobertura radar de los ejes de ataques más probables del enemigo.- Reporta el oficial de guerra aérea del puente.

-Vienen con una gran nube electrónica señor- el Comodoro Cummings observa la pantalla

-Mueva a nuestras CAP a curso de intersección… dependeremos del Macross para protección de los grupos después de todo-

-Enterado señor- Hemmings toma el teléfono y se comunica con la cubierta de vuelo.

En el Macross también habían notado la aproximación de los enemigos.

-¿Nos han localizado?- Globalsky creía con casi total seguridad que no, pero no quería sorpresas.

-Negativo señor. Sus emisiones son demasiado débiles, pero no tardarán demasiado en detectar a alguno de los grupos- Claudia informaba parada atrás del lugar en que Vanessa monitoreaba el tráfico aéreo.

-De acuerdo. Envíen a los cazas a su posición de espera, el Lincoln enviara a sus cazas tras de ellos antes de que nos localicen y radien nuestra posición a los bombarderos… nosotros lidiaremos con cualquiera que se escape de ellos- Ante la orden rápidamente Vanessa y Kim repartieron la tarea entre los F/A-18 de las CAPs.

-Comodoro, ¿no sería el momento de lanzar más cazas? – preguntó en voz baja el CAG

Globalsky, tras pensarlo unos segundos, asintió. El grupo de bombarderos de Anadyr, debía de estar ya próximo, y si aquellos seis aparatos habían salido de Yelizovo y no habían tenido noticia de ello, posiblemente tampoco la tendrían del despegue de unos o dos regimientos de bombarderos. Mirando a su CAG solo asintió.

-Comiencen a lanzar los cazas restantes- ordeno el Capitán Villeu -y después pongan en el aire a los cisternas-

Los cazas F/A-18 adicionales de los Iron Chiefs comenzaron a salir de las catapultas del Macross junto con cuatro V-22 Osprey en versión cisterna más despegarían en apoyo de los cazas que necesitaran combustible, por si la espera se hacía más larga de lo previsto.

-¡Hora del Show Caballeros! Recuerden nada de idioteces- La voz de Roy se escucha a través de la frecuencia del Skull, haciendo que Rick se tranquilize un poco.

En minutos los cazas del Skull se dirigen a las CAP del Lincoln y aprovechando la cobertura del E-2C, señalan a sus blancos los Bear de reconocimiento y guerra electrónica, al estar más cercanos serán los Hornets del Lincoln los que disparen primero sus AIM-120D, mientras el Skull se retrasa y reserva los suyos para los atacantes que seguro llegaran detrás de los Bears.

-Capitán, los aviones enemigos dan la vuelta y se alejan rápidamente. Si los perseguimos podemos abandonar la vigilancia de algún sector hasta que los cazas que se han lanzado lleguen a la posición.

Moorer meditaba si hacer caso a su instinto y lanzar tras los aparatos enemigos a sus cazas o ser más precavido, cuando de nuevo el oficial de defensa aérea llamó su atención.

-¡Capitán! ¡Tenemos múltiples contactos llenando la pantalla del radar!

Moorer se aproximó a verlo por sí mismo. Efectivamente, los límites de la pantalla del radar del E-2, estaba saturada de blancos, desde el noreste hasta el oeste. La gran mayoría de aquellos puntitos serían falsos, pero algunos serían bombarderos armados con misiles, esperando encontrar un hueco en las defensas para poder lanzar sus misiles contra su portaviones. Y él no iba a dejar que aquello sucediera.

-Ordene al E-2 que se acerque más, necesitamos sobrepasar esa barrera de interferencias lo antes posible, y dirija a los F/A-18 de las CAP para que se acerquen también a ver que pueden averiguar.

-A la orden capitán-

Sobre el Pacífico Norte "Impact 2-6"

-"9 aviones enemigos derribados - / - 3 aviones propios abatidos"- rezaba el último informe recibido por el Lincoln del Hawkeye que dirigía la batalla aérea. Todavía no había terminado, pero eran buenos números, y además, el paquete de ataque estaba atravesando las defensas enemigas, sin ser molestado.

Claro que lo último era algo subjetivo. Alonso Ruíz era un hombre sobrio, capaz y profesional un veterano de 6 años en la Flotilla de Aeronaves de la Armada Española antes de ser seleccionado para integrar el componente de la aviación de ataque del Macross, pero en los últimos minutos, sus nervios y sus reflejos estaban siendo puestos a prueba. Por encima de ellos, se libraba una batalla aérea importante, con docenas de cazas envueltos en ella, y él lo iba escuchando todo a través de la radio.

-… ¡salta del avión ahora!"-

-¡Ese hijo de puta no jodera más!-

- …estoy Winchester-

Peor aún, también lo veía. Varias explosiones y columnas de humo se reflejaban en el cielo y en dirección al mar. Pero desde hacía tres minutos aquello había cambiado. Tenía otras prioridades, como cumplir con su misión y seguir con vida.

El grupo de ataque se había desplegado en formación muy abierta para atacar a la flota enemiga. Habían dejado la isla de Amchitka a la izquierda y querían escudarse en la isla de Semisopochnoi antes de iniciar el ascenso y atacar a la flota enemiga. Pero para ello, antes debían de haberla localizado exactamente, para lo cual, los cuatro aparatos de cumplían el papel de reconocimiento. Que apoyaban la misión se habían adelantado, elevado y desplegado, para iniciar la búsqueda, acompañados de los dos F/A-18 de escolta que seguían con el grupo de ataque. Casi al instante, el grupo de ataque había detectado la posición de la flota enemiga a poco más de 100 millas, donde más o menos se suponía que debía estar, quizás algo más al norte, pero de todas formas, dentro del radio de acción de todos los aviones de ataque. Pero también de inmediato, comenzaron a aparecer cazas enemigos atacando a los F/A-18. Eran los Yak-141 Freestyle y los Mig-29K del Minsk y del Kuznetzov, que en número de 16 se abalanzaron sobre los aviones norteamericanos.

Los Hornets lanzaron sus misiles AMRAAM, derribando a 4 de los atacantes, antes de verse envueltos en una pequeña dogfight con los supervivientes. Un F/A-18 despachó rápidamente a uno de los rusos, pero uno de los Freestyles restantes tuvo suerte al colocar un misil R-60 (AA-8 Aphid) en la tobera del americano y enviarlo a las gélidas aguas de las Aleutianas. La lucha siguió en un enconado dos contra uno, porque el Yak-141 que había derribado al F/A-18, detectó visualmente al gran grupo de ataque que volaba por debajo de él, y tras comunicarlo a la flota roja, picó y se dirigió a continuar con su cacería.

El grupo de ataque, ya conociendo la localización del enemigo, se aprestaba a elevarse e iniciar el ataque desde varios ángulos, pero la presencia de aquel solitario caza enemigo, y algún informe exagerado por parte de algún piloto sobre más cazas en la zona (inexactos, como se comprobaría después) hicieron cundir la alarma entre los aviones americanos que sin escolta de cazas podían ser un blanco fácil. Los EA-18 conectaron sus potentes equipos ECM, los pilotos de los Migs se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa al tratar de usar sus radares, encontrándose con una severa interferencia que los hacía volar casi a ciegas desde un punto de vista electrónico, pero para el Yak no era ningún inconveniente ya que su falta de radar de tiro y misiles SARH, hacía aquella maniobra inútil. Finalmente la situación la restauraron un par de los F/A-18 que configurados para el ataque con misiles HARM antirradar, también cargaban misiles aire-aire, y plantaron cara al Yak-141. Debido a la corta distancia que separaba a los aviones, ambos bandos hicieron un lanzamiento frontal de misiles IRH. Un Sidewinder acabó con el ruso, mientras que el misil contrario, dañó el ala y la toma de aire izquierda de un Hornet, que averiado, hubo de poner rumbo al Nimitz. A medio camino el piloto tuvo que saltar al desprenderse el ala y comenzar una barrena el aparato. Sería rescatado por un SeaHawk del portaviones. Los Mig-29K no tuvieron tanta suerte ya que estos recibieron una lluvia de AMRAAMs, Sparrows y Sidewinders, y apenas dos de ellos encontraron el espacio suficiente para responder con sus propios misiles con resultados decepcionantes.

_-Esto va bien, tranquilo, no ha sido más que un susto-_ pensó Ruíz para sí, al tiempo que cambiaba el radar de tiro a armamento de superficie, si llegaba a ocurrir lo peor su caza estaba equipado con cuatro Sidewinders para autodefensa -_Ahora vamos a proceder como estaba previsto-_

-¿Tienes el blanco?- preguntó a su operadora de sistemas.

-Sí, un montón de ellos. Estoy discerniendo cual es el más interesante-

-Pues acabe pronto, que esto no puede durar mucho así… señora- Lisa ignoro el comentario de Ruíz y se concentro en su trabajo. Efectivamente el piloto tenía razón. Un aviso del E-2 llegó al grupo a través de la radio.

-8 bandidos aproximándose a su posición. Marcación 010. Rumbo 185. Distancia 35 millas. Altitud 6.000 pies. Velocidad Mach 0.85-

Lisa maldijo por lo bajo _-¿Qué espera el líder del grupo para dar la orden de inicio del ataque?-_ Después se tranquilizó un tanto. Primero los atacantes armados con misiles HARM debían llegar a su posición de disparo, ya que al tener estos misiles menor alcance que los Harpoon que colgaban bajo sus alas, debían acercarse más para lanzarlos. De todas formas, el líder del grupo no esperó hasta que estos estuvieran en posición, ya que la mayor velocidad de los misiles antirradar, compensaría esa aparente falta de sincronización en el lanzamiento de los misiles, y llegarían al blanco cuando los barcos enemigos estuvieran apuntando a los Harpoon, Ruíz oyó la orden igual que los demás y preguntó a su compañera de cabina:

-¿Tiene algo ya?- pero Lisa continuaba revisando sus sensores.

-Sí, hay varios prometedores, pero en el centro de esa formación hay uno "grande" que me ha llamado la atención especialmente- Lisa detecta al Frunze y comienza a marcarlo con su designador.

Apretó el pulsador de la palanca de mandos, y dos misiles Harpoon se desprendieron de sus alas iniciando el camino que los separaban del grande. En pocos segundos, 84 misiles AGM-84 se dirigían a la flota rusa. Los F/A-18 armados con HARM restantes lanzaron sus 60 misiles poco después, pero inmediatamente tuvieron que hacer frente a los Freestyles y 29Ks que llegaban exprimiendo al máximo sus motores.

-Ruíz llegan por las 11- Había un poco de nerviosismo en la voz de Lisa. Una parte del paquete de ataque que agoto sus municiones se retiraba en esos momentos y quedarían

-Ya me encargo- Ruíz y el resto de los Hornets de la formación Impact se quedaron para cubrirlos.

Rápidamente la formación viro sus narices hacia los cazas enemigos y pronto una salva de misiles fue disparada hacia estos, los Migs lograron evitarla pero los Freestyles aparatos diseñados para la defensa de la flota pero de capacidades inferiores a las de sus camaradas, por no decir a las de los Hornets saldrían mal parados en un combate que acabó con la pérdida de dos F/A-18 por seis Yaks. Antes de que los Migs se pudieran reagrupar se tuvieron que arreglar con los cazas sobrevivientes de la CAP que escoltaba al paquete.

-Perfecto- Fue lo que murmuro Ruiz al comprobar como uno de sus misiles derribo a uno de los cazas rusos. Ahora tendría algo que presumirles a esos idiotas de los pilotos de caza. Impact reasumió su carrera a la flota enemiga.

Ahora, un total de 144 misiles se dirigían a la formación naval rusa que ya había comenzado a lanzar misiles para interceptarlos. Primero los S-300 (SA-N-6) que disparaba el Frunze, luego los Gadfly de los Sovremenny y finalmente todos los misiles SAM de corto alcance y defensas de punto de que disponían los barcos que integraban la flota. Los S-300 fueron particularmente efectivos, y consiguieron el mayor número de derribos, aunque al costo de prácticamente agotar las reservas de los 96 misiles que portaba el Frunze. Varios HARM perdieron el objetivo o lo erraron, mientras que algunos Harpoons se dejaban engañar por las contramedidas electrónicas y pasaban de largo de sus verdaderos objetivos. Al final, once HARM encontraron blanco en las antenas de radar de los buques rusos, 5 se cebaron con el radar de búsqueda aérea del portaviones Kuznetzov, 2 más en el Minsk, 3 en el Frunze y uno en el Stoyky, un destructor de la clase Sovremenny. Pero fueron los Harpoon los que hicieron más daño, un total de 21 misiles acertaron en su objetivo, produciendo la pérdida de un destructor clase Sovremenny, el Boyevoy, la única fragata Krivak que acompañaba la formación y el Terney un buque carguero con suministros y armamento para la guarnición de Adak.

El buque anfibio Ivan Rogov también recibió un único impacto directo que lo dejo dañado, pero todavía gobernable. De los buques principales, el peor parado fue sin duda el portaviones El Minsk al navegar más al sur del cuerpo principal de la formación, y que aparte de los 5 HARM que había recibido, otros 7 Harpoon impactaron en su estructura y provocaron grandes incendios a lo largo de todo el barco y una reducción de la velocidad importante, con lo que ahora constituía un lastre para la formación, pero no era el único. El Frunze también recibió el impacto de otros cinco misiles y a parte de los incendios, dos vías de agua se abrieron en su casco por efecto de explosiones secundarias en su interior. Así, ardiendo y llenándose de agua, el poderoso crucero hubo de reducir su velocidad a menos de 14 nudos, a la vez que sus sistemas de armas, unos por agotamiento de la munición, otros por haber sido destruidos y otros por falta de radares que dirigieran su lanzamiento, se encontraban inutilizados, y hacían que el navío estuviera en una posición muy vulnerable. El mejor parado fue Kuznetzov de los tres principales buques, ya que con tan solo dos misiles impactando en sus cuadernas, pronto pudo controlar los incendios y tuvo bajo control los daños, aunque sus operaciones aéreas se vieron gravemente perjudicadas durante bastante tiempo.

Pero el ataque todavía no había concluido, y si bien la mayoría de aparatos ya estaban de regreso a sus bases. El destacamento enviado por el Macross (6 aparatos en total) siguió acercándose a la flota enemiga a alta cota. Esto implicaba riesgos, pero el trabajo debía hacerse. El comandante Alonso Ruíz no dejaba de mirar su indicador de amenazas en el que se veía como algunos radares enemigos lo tenían perfectamente localizado, si bien todavía no había sido blocado por ningún director de tiro para misiles. Levantó la vista y miro a su izquierda, y a una milla de distancia por delante suyo vio a un EA-18 a la vez que oía por la radio la orden de encender los equipos ECM de nuevo. De pronto, los radares enemigos desaparecieron de su pantalla.

Adelantó la palanca de gases para seguir al líder de su escuadrón, ya que debían acercarse lo antes posible al enemigo, por si acaso se les ocurría mandar a más aviones a cazarlos. Cuando apenas distaban 15 millas, algunos radares enemigos comenzaron a sobrepasar la barrera de contramedidas, y uno iluminó al caza de Ruíz y Riber. Ambos se pusieron tensos, listos para soltar "chaffs" y bengalas al más mínimo indicio de ataque. De repente vieron una fina columna de humo blanco levantarse rápidamente de alguno de los barcos y dirigirse hacia la formación americana. A este primer proyectil, pronto le siguieron otros cuantos, aunque no demasiados, y es que el primer combate contra los misiles, había casi agotado las reservas de los SAMs rusos. Una luz de alarma se encendió en su panel de avisos y Ruíz comenzó a soltar contramedidas a la vez que aceleraba a su pájaro y le hacía girar cuanto podía en una u otra dirección.

-Ya está, los hemos despistados- dijo su operadora -ya no nos sigue el misil-

-Vale, vale. Busca algo para lanzar los Harpoons y larguémonos de aquí antes de que tengan suerte-

De pronto ambos oyeron por la radio como un par de sus compañeros habían agotado su saldo de suerte para ese día, y los oyeron gritar justo antes de desaparecer en medio de una gran explosión.

-De acuerdo- dijo Lisa sacudiéndose los gritos que había escuchado antes haciendo lo imposible para controlarse y concentrarse, y tras cuatro segundos eternos informó a su piloto -Ese destructor de allí, parece que tiene algo de humo y las antenas dobladas. Vamos a acabar con él- señala en uno de sus monitores la silueta de un destructor clase Kashin.

Al piloto le pareció bien, sobre todo porque estaba en el borde sur de la formación y evitaban adentrarse más para lanzar sus misiles. Impact 2-6 lanzó sus dos misiles Harpoon restantes, a 11 millas del objetivo, y tras girar 180º puso rumbo al Macross, mientras que Lisa como operadora de sistemas mantenía fija la vista en el monitor conectado a su pod designador de blancos ATFLIR monitoreando la ruta que separaba sus misiles de su objetivo. Esta pudo ver como cuatro Harpoons llegaron antes que los suyos, pero todos fueron derribados por los AK-630 del destructor, aunque aquello posibilitó que sus misiles llegasen sin ser molestados e impactaran de pleno, uno sobre su cañón de proa y otro sobre los lanzadores de misiles "Sunburn" de estribor.

Cuando ya estaba claro que no iban a llegar más misiles contra el destructor, y parecía que los daños no eran suficientes para hundir al buque soviético, de repente una tremenda explosión se vio en la pantalla que mostraba la cámara de su pod de designación de blancos. El buque entero pareció levantarse del océano, y partirse a la altura del puente de mando. Aunque ya no pudieron verlo, elSkory se fue al fondo del mar con celeridad.

-¡Dos impactos!... explosiones secundarias sobre su pañol de municiones… se va a ir al fondo- declaro segura, aliviada e incluso orgullosa… y de pronto cayó en cuenta de que probablemente su ataque ha posibilitado la muerte de seres humanos y comenzó a sentirse incomoda.

-¡Bien quizás si salgamos de esta!- La respuesta tranquilizo a Lisa

Cuando los atacantes recompusieron la formación, contaron la baja de dos de los Super Hornets, pero el ataque había valido la pena. A parte del destructor hundido por "Impact 2-6", el Frunze pudo evitar algunos misiles debido a su fuerte defensa de punto, pero no evito por completo que fuera alcanzado de nuevo y que esos nuevos impactos le produjeran un fuerte escoramiento a babor, a la vez que empeoraban sus incendios. Tras más de una hora de desesperada lucha, el comandante de la nave dio órdenes de abandonarla, y treinta minutos después desaparecía bajo el frío océano. Por su parte, el Kuznetzov también fue alcanzado, aunque por menos proyectiles que el Frunze, y debido a su mayor porte y dimensiones, logró salvar la situación, aunque con incendios en la mayor parte del buque, casi todos los sensores, aviones, helicópteros y armas inutilizados o destruidos y una velocidad reducida a apena nudos, básicamente se había convertido en una diana flotante para cualquiera que quisiera rematar la faena.

Mientras el Alpha Strike combatía en las Aleutianas y daba buena cuenta de la flota rusa, éstos no tenían intención de quedarse cruzados de brazos. El almirante Bretaai, había instruido a todo su personal el destruir por todos los medios convencionales posibles a algún portaviones norteamericano, para reducir la amenaza contra la Madre Patria y dañar la moral de la marina de guerra enemiga, para que se lo pensaran dos veces si intentaban atacar suelo soviético. Bretaai tenía confianza en sus posibilidades. Las circunstancias habían cambiado en muchos aspectos, y el primero era que el mismo, en vez de aguardar en un bunker bajo tierra en Yelizovo ahora se encontraba volando en un Tu-95 que ejercía de puesto de mando aerotransportado, y desde allí coordinaría el ataque contra el grupo naval enemigo.

-Camarada Bretaai, nuestros cazas comienzan a salir de la cortina de interferencias electrónicas-

-De acuerdo. Que eliminen a los cazas enemigos-

-Si camarada-

Los casi 48 cazas una combinación de Su-30, Su-33 y Mig-31 tenían la misión de ganar la supremacía aérea, mientras que los cerca de 12 Mig-23 formaban una escolta cercana a los bombarderos que lidiarían con cualquier caza que lograra pasar la barrera. Los Flanker que volaban en formación abierta hacia el este fueron los primeros en aparecer en las pantallas de los E-2 americanos. Habían despegado de Klyuchi, en la península de Kamchtka, y deberían aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Shemya, permitiendo así que estos aviones, equipados con un depósito ventral de combustible, pudiesen intervenir en la batalla aunque fuera estirando casi al máximo su autonomía. Tan solo tendrían tiempo de lanzar sus misiles en combate frontal y virar al noreste hacía su nueva base, sin florituras ni combates cerrados.

Tras ellos, y a una prudencial distancia, aparecieron los 14 Mig-31, de los que dos de ellos ejercían de mini-AWACS para la CAP rusa, gracias a su poderoso radar Zaslon. Los Hornets, que ahora se habían reunido y formaban un compacto grupo de 26 aparatos, comenzaron a lanzar misiles AMRAAM a 70 millas de distancia. Con dos misiles lanzados por cada Hornet, tras un reparto verbal de blancos entre los pilotos, catorce cazas rusos vieron como se encendían sus alertadores de amenazas de misiles y comenzaron a maniobrar y lanzar chaffs, a la vez que conectaban sus equipos de contramedidas.

Los AMRAAM habían sido diseñados para interceptar a los mucho más maniobrables Migs y Sukhoi tenían unas probabilidades mucho más altas de interceptarlos al ser una salva de dos y contra algunos aparatos hasta de cuatro misiles y haberlos detectados con anterioridad, la cosa se equilibraba un tanto puesto que los Flankers eran máquinas en extremo maniobrables. Al final, 11 aviones rusos fueron alcanzados y destruidos por la potente cabeza explosiva de los misiles. Luego llegó el turno de los misiles de medio alcance, y los Rusos se sumaron al juego, lanzando sus misiles R-27, mientras que los Hornets hacían lo propio con los Sparrows. Esta vez, los rusos también salieron peor parados al perder otros 6 cazas, pero al menos pudieron Derribar a 4 F/A-18.

Y finalmente llegó el turno de los misiles IR de corto alcance, donde los americanos volvieron a tener ventaja, ya que sus AIM-9X tenían un mayor alcance que los R-73 de los rusos y de nuevo pudieron lanzar antes. Al final, los 3 escuadrones de cazas rusos, quedaron reducidos a 26 aparatos, tres de ellos dañados, antes de virar rumbo a su punto de destino en Shemya. Uno de los dañados no llegaría al final del trayecto. Los Hornets sufrieron 11 bajas en total y un aparato dañado que regresó al Abraham Lincoln. Pero las cosas estaban lejos de terminar.

Fue entonces el turno de los Mig-31. Los aparatos lanzaron sus R-77 contra los aviones enemigos supervivientes, y estos, que se habían reservado un par de AIM-120 por avión, pudieron responder, pero esta vez la suerte y las estadísticas estuvieron al lado de los ESBIN. Cinco F/A-18 fueron destruidos por 3 Mig-31, pero los norteamericanos estaban casi sin misiles, tan solo dos de ellos cargaban todavía un solitario Sidewinder, así que tomaron la prudente decisión de retirarse a toda velocidad y a baja cota para tratar de evitar los misiles enemigos que inevitablemente les perseguirían. Por su puesto los rusos no estaban dispuestos a cometer tamaña descortesía de que los pilotos de la Navy estuvieran errados en sus pensamientos y soltaron otra andanada de misiles R-77, que acabó con dos más, y dañó a otros dos.

El Almirante Moorer, desde el CDC del Abraham Lincoln se maldecía por la aparente lentitud en alistar los cuatro F/A-18 que quedaban en el portaviones y que habían aterrizado hacía poco tiempo, así como por haber enviado 4 más en apoyo del ataque cuando los necesitaba para defender sus buques.

-¿Cuánto tiempo CAG?

-12 o 13 minutos todavía capitán.

-¡Mierda! Que se den prisa, necesito a esos pájaros en el aire cuanto antes o nos van a joder en grande-

-Señor, los equipos lo hacen lo mejor posible. Ahora creo que es el momento de ordenar que los Hawkeye se retiren bajo el paraguas de los Aegis, o va a ser demasiado tarde.-Moorer calmó sus nervios como pudo y asintió.

-Retiren a los Awacs. Esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde para ellos-

-Sí señor- respondió el CAG, y luego informó.

-Los Growlers están en el aire- Dos EA-18 volaban sobre el grupo para interferir los radares de los bombarderos enemigos que con toda seguridad no tardarían en aparecer.

Pero fue demasiado tarde para los E-2. Quizás con otro aparato soviético en su persecución pudiesen haber escapado, pero con los Mig-31 tras ellos, con su gran velocidad y sus misiles de largo alcance, estaban sentenciados. Primero el que patrullaba más al oeste y luego el situado más al norte, fueron abatidos antes de que los Growlers pudiesen intervenir en ayuda de sus compañeros, cegando a los radares de los cazas enemigos.

Bretaai recibió con regocijo la recién adquirida superioridad aérea. El precio había sido alto, casi 30 cazas destruidos, pero ahora sus demás aviones podían acercarse sin problemas, y además, los cruceros Aegis enemigos se vieron obligados a encender sus poderosos radares de búsqueda aérea para no perder el control de la batalla y detectar las amenazas que se cernían sobre el grupo naval norteamericano.

Los primeros Backfire procedentes de Yelizovo recibieron la orden de adelantarse para detectar las emisiones del radar SPY-1 de los cruceros americanos, y una vez identificadas dichas emisiones, esperaron la orden para lanzar sus misiles antirradar configurados para detectar y atacar el radar Aegis enemigo, a unas 150 millas de distancia.

-Almirante, los bombarderos del grupo 1 y los submarinos están listos para disparar a su orden.

-Que esperen un poco, primero hemos de localizar con exactitud al portaviones enemigo. Que se acerquen los aviones de reconocimiento, hemos de fijar el blanco antes de lanzar esos misiles.

Mientras tanto, uno de los SeaHawks que había en vuelo y que había participado en la caza del Kilo, localizó en su radar a tres de los submarinos rusos emergidos. Se aproximó a 70 millas antes de lanzar uno de los misiles Harpoon que cargaba bajo el ala contra uno de ellos, e intentó el mismo procedimiento con el segundo misil, pero este se negó a desengancharse de su amarre. El SeaHawk se escabulló antes que los Mig-31 pudieran localizarlo y fijar el blanco. Uno de los Charlie II fue alcanzado por el Harpoon y le destrozó la vela imposibilitando que volviera a sumergirse e impidiendo que lanzara sus proyectiles.

-Camarada, creo que acabamos de perder uno de los submarinos. Informaban de un ataque con misiles enemigos y segundos después hemos perdido la señal. Y otro de los submarinos informa que no puede permanecer en superficie y ha de sumergirse, las condiciones de la mar eran malas y se están volviendo peores.

-De acuerdo, los restantes buques que esperen la orden de lanzamiento. Bretaai se sintió un poco contrariado por esos inesperados reveses, pero no le puso nervioso, los submarinos eran un bonus a su ataque, su principal baza eran sus bombarderos.

Efectivamente, el submarino situado más al norte, un Juliett, no pudo permanecer por más tiempo en superficie debido al fuerte oleaje que azotaba la superficie del océano a causa de una fuerte tormenta que avanzaba de oeste a este, y cuyo extremo meridional llegaba al sur de las Aleutianas. Finalmente los Bears de reconocimiento, pese a los desesperados intentos de los EA-18 por interferir los radares enemigos, lograron localizar al BG.70 y señalaron los blancos para los atacantes. Bretaai se permitió saborear el momento, por mucho tiempo había anhelado el día en que de alguna manera pudiera demostrarle a su antiguo amigo el error en sus decisiones, las fallas en sus acciones y porque no, pagarle por todos aquellos momentos en que maldijo el día en que había considerado a Henry J. Globalsky como un amigo… Hoy ajustaría esas cuentas.

-¡Grupo ataquen!- ordeno desde su Tu-95 que servía como puesto de mando, a esa distancia los misiles tardaran solo 3 minutos en recorrer la distancia.

El grupo 4 que estaba integrado por los 3 SSGN que quedaban iban cargados con 8 misiles SS-N-12, y tras casi tres minutos después de recibir la orden, ya habían abandonado sus silos y se dirigían a sus objetivos. Al mismo tiempo, los Backfire comenzaron a lanzar sus misiles antirradar. El Kh-15 del existían en tres versiones. La primera era nuclear, con un sistema de guía inercial. La segunda era una versión convencional antirradar, y la tercera, y de la que había pocos ejemplares en el Teatro del Pacífico una antibuque.

La versión antirradar, era la que se suponía utilizarían los bombarderos rusos para allanar su camino hacia sus objetivos, eliminando los radares enemigos. Pero en este caso, los Backfire, que podía transportar y lanzar diez de estos misiles (6 en la bahía interna y 4 bajo las alas) los iban a emplear para destruir los fastidiosos sistemas de radar enemigos que guiaban a los misiles que derribaban a sus propios misiles antibuque. Sería el siguiente paso después de conseguir la superioridad aérea local. Todo parecía perfecto hasta que…

-ALERTA DE MISIL, ALERTA DE MISIL- la voz electrónica de sistema de detección de amenazas del Bear hace que el enorme oficial preste atención a lo que ocurre fuera de su estación. En el momento que sendas estelas de vapor pasaban por la ventanillla.

Una gigantesca salva de cerca de 40 AMRAAM fue disparada desde 20 millas al sureste de la ruta que seguían los bombarderos y los cazas que los escoltaban, los resultados fueron espectaculares. Cerca de 27 aparatos de todo tipo fueron barridos, antes de que los Floggers y Foxbats reaccionaran y salieran a encontrar a los Hornets del Macross.

-Líder Skull a todos los cazas… un misil por blanco- Roy ladró por la radio. Había estado orbitando por cerca de una hora el espacio de separación entre las diversas formaciones del BG.70 y cuando los cazas del Lincoln se retiraron, Fockker ordeno a sus cazas pasar a postquemador e interceptar a los enemigos.

Los cazas de la escolta plantaron cara, mientras que el grupo de Flankers sobrevivientes que se suponía debía regresar a sus bases en Shemya, Adak, el Kuznetsov y demás bases en Kamchatka se devolvía agotando el preciado combustible que tenían.

-Massouf, desprende una sección para lidiar con los bombarderos- Roy ordena mientras dispara un Sidewinder contra un Foxbat, que lo evita con un severo giro a la izquierda, pero Roy no lo suelta y logra meterse en su radio de giro y lo remata con un Sparrow.

-OK, Fockker… Chief 8, tú y tu sección diríjanse contra los bombarderos- Massouf ordena a uno de sus tenientes antes de reanudar la persecución de un Flogger.

-Enterado Chief Líder- una sección de 4 F/A-18 se separa y se dirige hacia los bombarderos.

En los menos de tres minutos que tardaban en recorrer la distancia hasta sus objetivos los misiles antirradar rusos, el grupo de bombarderos número 2 armados de misiles antibuque y provenientes de Yelizovo se situó a distancia de disparo y comenzó el lanzamiento, como instantes después lo haría el grupo 3 que llegaba desde Anadyr. Era una carrera contra el tiempo, para ambas fuerzas.

-Aquí llegan los refuerzos- el operador de radar de Bretaai le muestra la pantalla y a los 12 Flankers que lograron hacer el viaje con postquemador, con sus pilotos prácticamente sentenciándose a caer en el océano… si sobrevivían la experiencia. Los Flanker cortos de combustible disparan sus R-77 y R-27 a buena distancia pero esta vez los Growler del Lincoln pueden hacer su trabajo y solo 3 Hornets serían derribados.

-Skull 10 a Skull 12 ¿Tienes blancos?- el wingman de Rick en la misión el Teniente Shelby prepara los AMRAAM que le quedan -Cuando estés listo-

-2 Flankers y un Backfire- Rick quien acaba de despachar a un Flogger contesta mientras observa su pantalla y designa sus blancos. Ambos pilotos que volaban a una altitud de unos 3000 pies se remontan al tiempo que pintan sus blancos.

-Preparado… Skull 12 Fox Three- 6 misiles son disparados y darían cuenta de un Flogger y un Backfire para Shelby, mientras que Rick conseguiría impactos sobre otro Backfire y uno de los Flankers que había marcado.

-No lo perdamos- Shelby señala al Flanker que se trata de escapar haciendo un giro descendente a la izquierda, pero cuando Shelby trata de acercarse desde sus 9 recibe la desagradable sorpresa de que su presa le lanza un R-77 desde un ángulo cerrado, cortesía de su casco con sistema de mira integrado y debe romper fuerte a su derecha, antes de que el Flanker pueda virar, Rick puede colocar un Sidewinder con cabeza de proximidad que termina arrancándole el ala a su adversario.

-Líder Skull a todos los cazas… ¿Qué demonios hacen? Derriben a los boomers o a los misiles y dejen de perder el tiempo- las palabras de Roy resultarían ser proféticas

En la BG.70.1 la actividad era frenética casi 90 misiles de los más 140 con los que los grupos de ataque estaban equipados, lograron ser disparados. Los cruceros Valley Forge y Cape St. George no dejaban de lanzar misiles contra los vampiros que se acercaban a toda velocidad. Al final interceptaron a 52 de ellos, mientras que los destructores daban cuenta de otros 23. De los restantes, 4 perdieron la orientación o fueron destruidos por las defensas de punto y los Hornets del Macross que se lanzaron en persecución, pero dos de ellos explosionaron su cabeza de fragmentación cerca de la fuente de emisiones de radar que eran las antenas fijas del SPY-1 del crucero Cape St. George, así como de su mástil de antenas, dejando los sistemas de búsqueda aérea averiados y sin potencia para emitir, y consiguiendo que no pudiese intervenir en la inminente lucha contra los misiles antibuque que ya se les acercaban a toda velocidad.

A continuación, el Valley Forge tuvo que vérselas con los 24 misiles lanzados desde los submarinos cuando había gastado buena parte de los misiles antiaéreos que tenía en sus depósitos. Los misiles restantes comenzaron a salir de sus raíles tan pronto como fueron detectados los "vampiros" a poco menos de 40 millas del crucero, y consiguieron abatir a 16 de ellos, derribando dos más los tres destructores y la fragata que formaban el resto de la escolta. Dos fueron confundidos por las contramedidas, pero uno logró alcanzar al Cape St. George, convirtiéndolo de inmediato en una inmensa bola de fuego. Moorer apretaba los puños como muestra de impotencia, a la vez que daba las órdenes oportunas para que se hiciese todo lo posible por rescatar y ayudar a la tripulación del malogrado crucero. Pero no había tiempo para eso, por el momento. Los radares de exploración aérea detectaron primero a un grupo de 30 misiles que llegaban desde el oeste los misiles de los bombarderos y otro de 28 desde el norte provenientes del grupo 3, volando ambos a alta cota. Moorer miró a su oficial ejecutivo con cara circunspecta. Este le devolvió la mirada y en un imperceptible gesto, se encogió de hombros. No había nada que pudieran hacer que no estuviera en marcha. Los Hornets estaban preparándose en las catapultas para su lanzamiento, pero todavía tardarían un par de minutos en estar en el aire, y otro más en poder identificar y atacar a los "vampiros". Iba a ir muy justo, pero a lo mejor podían derribar alguno de aquellos misiles. Mientras, los Growlers emitían todo tipo de "ruido" electrónico para confundir a los radares de los misiles y los SeaHawks lanzaban cortinas de Chaffs para crea falsos objetivos que atrajeran a los atacantes.

Los segundos pasaban y los misiles se acercaban inexorablemente. Finalmente los cuatro F/A-18 pudieron disparar sus misiles, a los que se unieron los SM-1 de la Ingraham y los SM-2 y ESSEM de los destructores, las contramedidas, los Phalanx y los cañones de 5" y 3". Finalmente también hubo misiles que simplemente erraron su objetivo. Todo lo cual, y por desgracia para la TF.70.1, no impidió que cinco misiles alcanzasen al objetivo primario, el portaviones Abraham Lincoln, que recibió tres impactos a media altura, cercanos a la zona del hangar, otro más en la zona de proa de la cubierta de vuelo y otro más que destrozó la isla del buque. Todo el navío se estremeció y comenzó a arder de proa a popa. Moorer y sus oficiales en el CDC resultaron heridos y sin posibilidad de controlar nada, al quedar incomunicados en la sala de control y los equipos de comunicación inutilizados.

Pero no fue el único barco alcanzado, la Ingraham voló por los aires y el Halsey recibió dos impactos directos que lo mandarían al fondo del Pacífico casi al instante. También el Valley Forge resultó dañado cuando uno de sus CIWS abatió a un misil muy cerca del buque, y la onda expansiva y la metralla barrieron el buque. Finalmente, el Sterret recibió tres impactos directos y uno cercano, condenándolo sin remedio.

El almirante Bretaai era un hombre feliz, y quería saborear la victoria. Ordenó al piloto del Tupolev que se acercara a alta cota para poder ver desde la cabina del avión, y con ayuda de sus binoculares, los restos de la derrotada flota enemiga. La sonrisa de su rostro era inmensa, aquello era lo que había soñado siempre, un grupo de batalla enemigo con un gran portaviones, ardiendo por los cuatro costados, tras un ataque de las tropas bajo su mando.

-Camarada almirante, tenemos comunicación con el camarada Kamov- Vadim Kamov era el segundo al mando de la flota del Pacífico, y había sido encargado por Breetai, para que la flota rusa de superficie que había salido al Pacífico norte, cumpliese con su misión. El almirante habló con su subordinado.

-Vadim, ¿Cómo está la flota? ¿Derrotaron ya a los americanos?- ansioso esperaba que su subordinado hubiera podido eliminar a otro portaaviones.

-Señor…hemos tenido dificultades por aquí-

-¿Dificultades? Podrías ser más concreto- Bretaai presentía que no recibiría buenas noticias

-Almirante, hemos perdido el Frunze, el Kiev y dos destructores, la fragata y un buque de suministros. El Kuznetzov está muy dañado y apenas se puede desplazar a 5 nudos. La seguridad de la flota está fuertemente comprometida.

-¿Y los aviones de caza de las islas? ¿Qué han hecho? -

-Han intervenido almirante, y han sufrido fuertes bajas, pero apenas han bastado para contener a sus cazas, los aviones de ataque han pasado casi todos, tan solo nuestros Yaks y Migs han logrado algún derribo.

-¡Mierda-! Tras unos segundos de silencio, Kamov volvió a hablar

-¿Qué ordenes tenemos, almirante?–

_-¿Ordenes?-_ Bretaai pensaba a toda prisa -Kamov, usted ya tiene sus ordenes, y son cumplir con la misión de la flota de reaprovisionar y reforzar las guarniciones de las islas conquistadas ¿Puede hacerlo o he de buscar a alguien que lo consiga?-

-En lo absoluto señor- Kamov se sorprendió del tono, pero no de la actitud de su comandante. De todas formas, en cierto modo tenía razón, de él era la responsabilidad de ejecutar la misión, aunque no se hubiesen aceptado sus sugerencias acerca de la misión de la flota y los métodos de reforzar a los camaradas paracaidistas. -Llevaremos a cabo la misión- declaro seguro.

-Los hombres en Adak y Shemya cuentan con ello. No los decepcione Vadim- fue la seca respuesta de Mikhail Bretaai.

Fue entonces que Bretaai sintió como la gravedad lo pegaba a su asiento, miro al piloto y lo vio realizar un brusco giro descendente al tiempo que el copiloto activaba contramedidas, entonces escucho una fuerte explosión en el costado derecho de su avión que lo estremeció por completo.

-¡AHHHRGG!- sintió como fragmentos de metal y vidrio provenientes de su consola de mando se incrustaban en él. Lo último que vio fue al navegante correr a socorrerlo al tiempo que le gritaba al piloto de la nave -Azonia…- fue lo último que dijo antes de que todo se pusiera negro.

Ajeno a eso Vadim finalmente tomó una decisión, la única que podía tomar en aquella situación. Dejo un destructor para auxiliar a los heridos y náufragos mientras el resto del grupo naval continuaría su viaje hacia Adak para cumplir su misión a la mejor velocidad posible. Amparándose en la creciente oscuridad y en el frente tormentoso que se acercaba por el oeste y que barrería casi todas las Aleutianas, confiaba en que los buques arribasen a puerto durante la madrugada. Una vez allí descargarían el material bélico, suministros y soldados que reforzarían la guarnición, y esperarían a que se diesen las condiciones adecuadas para iniciar su viaje de retorno a Petropavlosk.

El caso del portaviones Kuznetsov era algo diferente. Gravemente dañado y con una velocidad muy reducida no podía seguir al grueso de la escuadra, pero volver a la base implicaba un peligroso viaje de casi una semana a su velocidad actual, aunque conforme se acercara a aguas rusas contaría con un mayor paraguas protector. Si seguía al resto de buques, en unas 24 horas podría llegar a Adak, y una vez allí, iniciar reparaciones de urgencia si es que eran posibles, quizás trasladando técnicos y equipo vía aérea, para conseguir un aumento de la velocidad y poder regresar con mayor seguridad a la Madre Patria. Ninguna opción era fácil, así que tras consultarlo con sus oficiales, decidió por que siguiera el mismo rumbo del resto del grupo e intentase llegar a la relativa seguridad de Kuluk Bay lo antes posible. La vuelta ya se vería como se podría llevar a término. Uno de los Udaloy se quedó con el navío dañado para proporcionarle seguridad contra posibles amenazas y auxiliarle si era necesario.

* * *

><p>SCDV-1 Macross a 300 millas al Sur de la Isla de Adak.<p>

-¿Qué tan malo es?- pregunto el Comodoro a su staff reunidos todos en el CDC del Macross. Mientras observa las fotos de satélite sobre la flota rusa recién atacada.

-El Almirante Moorer resulto herido, aunque no de consideración, pero está en proceso de mudar todo el Estado Mayor al Nimitz, por lo que ahora el Comodoro Higgs del Vinson es el comandante provisional... 1 crucero, 2 destructores y una fragata…- Maistroff se aclaro un poco la garganta antes de continuar -todos hundidos, las bajas se creen en 1200 entre muertos, heridos o desaparecidos. En general perdimos una treintena de aparatos, aunque se han conseguido rescatar al menos 8 tripulaciones del océano, en nuestro caso particular solo perdimos 8 aparatos entre el grupo que participo en el ataque a la flota como los que defendieron al BG-

-Con respecto a nuestras fuerzas, significa que deberemos replantear nuestro despliegue, el Lincoln quedo severamente dañado y si no se hundió fue por los equipos de control de daños, pero el Nimitz y su grupo están recogiendo sobrevivientes, el Vinson tiene ahora el rol de CAP y nosotros continuamos hacia Adak junto con la fuerza anfibia- Agrega Villeu estudiando el mapa.

-Es obvio suponer que esto cambiara… El Lincoln deberá ser escoltado fuera de la zona de combate, y uno de los BG debe realizar los ataques a Adak y Shemya…- Globalsky vuelve a leer el reporte de bajas estimadas y confirmadas -Así que esperaremos las ordenes… que se redoble la CAP… nos reuniremos en 4hrs, y planearemos la misión en Adak, ahora vayan a descansar- con eso dio por terminado la reunión

Sus oficiales se cuadraron y se retiraron pero antes de que Claudia pudiera salir el Comodoro la llama a su oficina. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la nave, Globalsky se mostraba un tanto preocupado.

-No se preocupe Teniente solo tomara unos momentos-

-Está bien señor- a poco entraron en la oficina y ambos oficiales tomaron asiento.

-¿Aliviada, Claudia?- el Comodoro pregunta con interés a la morena.

-Algo señor… Roy y su hermano regresaron a salvo, pero esto es solo el primer combate-

-Debe ser fuerte Claudia, ambos son militares y esta es la realidad del trabajo que escogimos-

-Lo entiendo señor- por unos momentos la mujer se queda callada observando a su comandante, con el paso de los años le ha tomado un cariño particular al viejo, aprecia su sencillez y honestidad, así como el interés genuino que exhibe para con su tripulación -Señor ¿hay una razón en particular por la que me ha pedido acompañarlo?- pero la curiosidad es mucha en ella.

El ruso se queda callado por algunos momentos para después incorporarse de su asiento y dar un par de vueltas para después quedar frente a la oficial.

-Teniente Grant ¿Qué está pasando exactamente con Lisa?-

_Días atrás en el camarote de la Teniente Comandante Elizabeth Riber._

_-¿Me vas a decir que te propones con esto?- Claudia azota una solicitud de asignación temporal como Operadora de Sistemas y Armas._

_Lisa observa sin mostrar sobresalto alguno en apariencia observa como su compañera y amiga la mira esperando una explicación que no está dispuesta a dar del todo. Y sin embargo si no lo hace Claudia puede entorpecer su misión personal al hablar con el Comodoro o algún otro oficial del Estado Mayor y hacerla regresar a su asignación habitual como primer oficial del Staff de Globalsky._

_-¿Qué tratas de decirme?-_

_-No te hagas a la tonta que no te queda… Hayes- Al instante Lisa cambio su semblante a uno totalmente serio -¿Qué es lo que tratas de conseguir Lisa? Dime que esto no tiene nada que ver Karl y te dejare en paz, pero si lo que sospecho es cierto será mejor que…-_

_-¿Será mejor que que…? si me ofrecí a ser voluntaria es porque sé que tengo el entrenamiento y la experiencia necesarias para estar en misiones de combate-_

_-No eres piloto de ataque Lisa-_

_-Tengo la calificación de operadora de sistemas y 50 horas de práctica en vuelo real, puedo hacerlo Claudia- Ambas mujeres se miran fijamente Lisa posee una mirada bastante diferente a la habitual, hay una gran intensidad en su mirada -…Si crees que esto tiene algo que ver conmigo buscando alguna clase de revancha por Karl, estas muy equivocada, matar a su asesino no me lo devolverá eso lo sé muy bien.-_

_-¿Entonces porque te expones de esa manera Lisa?- Claudia se acerca a su amiga -Escucha hasta hace unos días te había visto de un humor que no creía que fuera posible en ti, hacías bromas e incluso te escuche carcajearte en más de una ocasión con los comentarios de Roy… luego toda la situación con Rags y Rick… y ahora es como si regresaras todo a los primeros meses de tu llegada a Ataria del Sur-_

_-Bueno lo de Rick, eso bueno- Lisa decide contarle todo a su amiga y después de hacerlo continua -Tengo que hacer esto Claudia… jamás te he pedido nada, así que por favor te pido que me dejes hacer esto a mi manera-_

_-De acuerdo lo dejaremos así por los momentos, pero será mejor que me hayas dicho la verdad_

_Una no muy convencida Claudia acepta regañadientes y se retira del camarote dejando a una pensativa Lisa._

-Señor entiendo su preocupación sobre Lisa, pero no puedo decirle gran cosa salvo que se trata de una cuestión personal que se que no interferirá con sus deberes- dijo con convicción esperando no tener que tragarse sus palabras -Lo que puedo decirle señor es que Lisa está cerrando un circulo y necesitará de todo nuestro apoyo-

Globalsky observo a Claudia por unos momentos y el aire de tranquilidad que rodeaba a la joven fue suficiente para despejar sus temores… al menos por un tiempo -De acuerdo, pero hágame el favor de observarla discretamente-

-Así lo haré señor- Claudia se incorpora

-Puede retirarse Teniente Grant y vaya a descansar por unos momentos-

-Señor- Claudia hace el saludo y se retiro del lugar, disponía de poco tiempo, debía conseguirse algo para comer, darse una ducha y se tenía suerte pasar algunos momentos con Roy y después vuelta al deber.

Kuluk Bay, Isla de Adak.

Las horas pasaban y todo parecía ir como Kamov había previsto, ya que el Nimitz tuvo trabajo extra a la hora de recoger a los aviones del Abraham Lincoln que habían perdido su base flotante, y aunque se barajó la posibilidad de repetir el ataque para dar la puntilla a la flota roja, finalmente se desistió ante la posibilidad de enviar a los aparatos contra una fuerte tormenta, y luego recuperarlos de noche y en una mar muy picada, lo que podría haber terminado en tragedia.

Finalmente, y ya de madrugada, los buques de la flota rusa consiguieron llegar a Adak, entrando en Kuluk Bay, e iniciando inmediatamente las maniobras de desembarco de material. Allí, bajo la protección de los cazas rusos, unos escasos 15 cazas mezcla de Su-30 y Su-33 que habían sobrevivido al combate con los cazas navales americanos, los radares y misiles SAM que habían llegado vía aérea más los que ellos descargarían, apoyados por los Yak-141 y sus propios sistemas defensivos, los de los 2 Udaloy, dos Kresta II y el Sovremenny superviviente, estarían relativamente a salvo, o esa era lo que esperaba el afligido comandante de la flota de superficie rusa.

El Nimitz y su grupo, pusieron rumbo al sur, evitando que los bombarderos rusos volvieran y probasen de nuevo suerte con sus buques, y navegó para unirse al Carl Vinson que se retraso e intercambio lugares con el Macross como escolta del grupo anfibio que se dirigía hacia Adak. Mientras, los escoltas supervivientes del BG.70.1 (dos destructores y un crucero dañado) llevaron a cabo maniobras de rescate de supervivientes, y una vez concluidas estas pusieron rumbo para unirse con el resto de los portaaviones, alejándose de la zona donde habían sufrido una dolorosa derrota.

Pero la acción distaba de haber acabado. En las primeras horas del día siguiente, a última hora de la madrugada y poco antes de amanecer, era la hora de la USAF. Tras las operaciones del ESBIN contra Alaska, Thule y las Aleutianas de la semana anterior, la USAF habían sido muy criticadas en estamentos del gobierno norteamericano y del propio Pentágono, sobre todo entre los mandos de otras ramas de las Fuerzas Armadas, y achacaban a la falta de previsión de la USAF que se produjera una incursión tan dañina en lo militar, como perjudicial en la moral de la opinión pública. Aunque los generales de la USAF se defendían de la invasión de Adak y Shemya y repartían culpas, poco podían decir sobre los bombardeos en Alaska y Groenlandia, excepto respondiendo con hechos, y lo primero fue restaurar en lo posible la defensa aérea de esas zonas, aunque tuvieron que aceptar a regañadientes la ayuda en forma de Hornets y Hawkeye para ello.

Una vez logrado esto, con bastante celeridad debido a la urgencia y a la alarma social provocada por los ataques rusos, debían hacer algo para reparar la imagen y sobre todo devolver el golpe a los rusos. Una vez analizada la situación, se decidió que lo prioritario sería destruir las bases principales desde las que habían partido los ataques contra su territorio, para conjurar la amenaza de la repetición de otro ataque. Se descartó el ataque a Lavrentiya y Provideniya por ser estas bases muy pequeñas que tan solo podrían soportar durante un corto espacio de tiempo el estacionamiento de aviones tipo caza, y que un reconocimiento por satélite había descartado la presencia de aparatos basados allí, por el momento. Así que la prioridad de la operación de contraataque que iba a llevar la USAF entre el Ártico y el Pacífico Norte, sería la destrucción de las bases de Mys Shmidta y Anadyr, pero llevaría parejas otras acciones para aumentar el daño y la reciprocidad con la acción rusa.

Para tal efecto la USAF destino una combinación de cazas F-22, F-15 y F-16 como cazabombardero, que despegaron desde Elmendorf y 15 B-52 y 3 B-2 que despegaron de sus bases en Barksdale y Whiteman junto a los cuales se unieron 2 E-3 y 4 KC-135 como cisternas en total casi un centenar de aparatos distribuidos en cuatro paquetes de ataque dirigidos a las bases principales junto con las dos auxiliares. Era la segunda fase de Red Trident, un ataque de retaliación en contra de las instalaciones del ESBIN en extremo oriente del Teatro del Pacifico. Durante toda la noche en los cielos del Mar de Bering y la parte oriental de Rusia se vivió una batalla intensa.

El primer grupo atacó una base de SAMs que a unas 7 millas al suroeste de la estación de radar, protegía a esta y al aeropuerto de Provideniya. Sin previo aviso, los norteamericanos dejaron caer sobre la instalación más de medio centenar de bombas, arrasándola por completo. Segundos después la estación de radar corría una suerte semejante.

El ataque a Mys Shmidta, que se produjo 8 minutos después. Pegados a la superficie del mar ártico, y por debajo de los 100 metros de altitud, donde el P-35 tenía serias dificultades para localizar a un objetivo, los B-52 llegaron y regaron generosamente la pista y las instalaciones aledañas, incluyendo el radar P-35 de bombas de alto poder explosivo y de racimo, realizando cada uno de los tres aparatos una pasada desde diferentes ángulos para abarcar la mayor superficie posible. Fue una pasada "limpia", tan solo uno de los bombarderos fue alcanzado por fuego de 23 mm, y que pese a unas pequeñas averías, no tuvo mayor problema en aterrizar en Elmendorf. Mys Shmidta tardaría bastante en ser puesta en servicio, pero las bajas rusas, aparte de los 4 Mig-29 que custodiaban la base y que fueron derribados por la escolta fueron pocas, ya que los Tu-22M y los SU-34 también habían emigrado más al sur como los Flankers, y tan solo se lograron destruir en tierra un An-74, un An-12 y varios Mil Mi-8.

Mientras, y más al sur, los aviones que participaban en el ataque a Anadyr habían conseguido llegar a sus objetivos, tan solo siendo detectados en el último momento. Lograron colocar tres LGB en los radares de adquisición de los SA-2, inutilizándolos de ese modo, y el cuarto destruyó el P-37 de alerta temprana. En Anadyr, el daño en las instalaciones no fue tan extenso, debido a su mayor tamaño, pero por el contrario, 8 Bears y 5 Backfires fueron destruidos en tierra, además de otros aparatos diversos. Además de diversos sitios de radar y SAMs en la zona atacada y cerca de una veintena de cazas rusos que intentaron defender sus instalaciones. Sin embargo las fuerzas atacantes sufrieron sus propias perdidas, 9 B-52 y 10 cazas fueron el saldo del inicio de la segunda fase de Red Trident para la fuerza aérea.

Los rusos lo llamarían "una mala noche". Los trabajos de reconstrucción en Mys Shmidta y la estación de radar de Provideniya tardarian más de una semana en comenzar debido a lo alejado de las instalaciones, a los daños producidos y a la prioridad que se dio a la reparación de Anadyr, la cual pudo volver a estar operativa 4 días después. Pero la USAF no se iba a conformar con esto. Los golpes contra Clear, Thule y Shemya habían dolido y mucho, y se propusieron devolver el golpe.

Tres B-1 que despegaron desde su base en McConnell, y tras repostar dos veces, unas sobre la península del Labrador y otra sobre el norte de Groenlandia, luego viraron hacia las islas Svalbard, y a unas 600 millas de distancia de Pechora, a media distancia entre Nueva Zembla y el Cabo Norte, lanzaron 12 misiles de crucero AGM-158 de cabeza convencional cada uno. El objetivo de los misiles era uno de los modernos radares tipo Daryal que cubría todo el extremo norte de la Federación Rusa, y que fue alcanzado por 6 proyectiles, causando severos daños que dejarían la instalación fuera de servicio por varios días. Por desgracia para los B-1, aquella zona en la que se habían internado, era una de las mejores defendidas por cazas de la Fuerza Aérea Rusa, y los Mig-31 en su papel de cazador para el que habían sido desarrollados, y aparte de destruir varios misiles, lograron derribar a uno de los tres B-1. El último episodio de aquella madrugada, tuvo lugar en las Aleutianas, y tuvo por protagonista a un paquete mixto USAF-UEGN que visitaría Adak por primera vez.

Los 26 aviones de la USAF, despegaron de Cold Bay solo cuando frente tormentoso que había barrido las Aleutianas occidentales y centrales durante la noche, perdía fuerza y se disipaba. La formación, compuesta por 10 cazas F-15 y 16 F-16, se dirigió hacia el oeste, siguiendo la cadena de las islas Aleutianas, hasta que a poco más de 200 millas de Adak, los Eeagles viraron al suroeste, y luego al oeste, hasta acercarse a unas 140 millas de Adak, donde viraron nuevamente al noroeste, momento en el que se reunieron con un paquete de ataque del Macross de 16 F/A-18E (8 en versión de escolta y 8 como naves de ataque), además de un EA-18 y un E-2 del Nimitz que treparon hasta situarse a unos 5.000 metros simulando un ataque desde los portaviones que estaban por aquellas aguas donde fueron detectados por el radar P-15 que los rusos habían aerotransportado a la isla, y que ahora estaba en funcionamiento junto con su batería asociada de cuatro lanzadores de misiles cuádruples SAM S-300 (SA-10) y una pequeña batería de 4 ZSU-23-4 Shilka.

-Atentos todos… entramos en la zona hostil- fue el aviso que dio el jefe de la misión un Coronel de la USAF.

De inmediato la escolta aérea paso al frente y se diviso en secciones de dos y cuatro aparatos para cubrir toda el área de la isla, mientras que las aeronaves de ataque hacían lo propio, se dividirían en grupos para atacar las instalaciones antiaéreas de la isla, así como también realizarían un ataque a las unidades navales rusas en Kuluk Bay que trataban de desembarcar refuerzos y pertrechos en Adak.

-Lista para encender los instrumentos a su orden Teniente- dijo Lisa a Ruíz, quien volvía a ser su compañero en su salida -De acuerdo- respondió el piloto, a pesar de tener el mismo rango la antigüedad de Lisa le daba el papel de ser la oficial superior y ser la Comandante de la tripulación. Algo que por el momento Lisa no había sentido la necesidad de ejercer dicha prerrogativa.

En ese momento y pesar de estar relativamente aun a obscuras debido a que la nubosidad no permitía el paso de la luz de la luna y de las estrellas Lisa pudo notar los colores del Skull 1 de Roy mientras la escolta del Macross los pasaba a gran velocidad, para su sorpresa se encontró buscando el caza de Rick a quien pudo ver a lo lejos durante los preparativos de la cubierta de vuelo. Por unos momento recordó las palabras de Claudia sobre como Rick y el cachorro se encontraban visiblemente deprimidos por el incidente que había pasado entre ambos.

-Ahora Comandante- La voz de Ruíz hizo que Lisa se concentrara en su misión nuevamente.

Inmediatamente se lanzaron los 10 Flankers que había en la isla para detener la incursión enemiga entre sobrevivientes de la batalla de la tarde anterior, y otros que habían llegado de noche procedente de Klyuchi, mientras que los Mig-29K y los Freestyle se preparaban. Mientras, los F-16 volando a baja cota y utilizando para ocultarse del radar enemigo la isla de Atka y la serie de pequeñas islas e islotes que habían entre esta isla y Adak, llegaron sin ser descubiertos hasta el sureste de la isla, desde donde se desplegaron en tres grupos. El primero de ellos se elevó y tras ser detectado por el P-15, lanzó tres misiles HARM contra él, de los que los dos primeros fallaron por poco, pero el último logró dañarlo lo suficiente con sus esquirlas para dejarlo fuera de combate. El resto de los F-16 ataco posiciones de suministros y construcciones recién levantadas por los ocupantes rusos identificadas por el satélite para después converger en Kuluk Bay.

-¡Listos aquí vienen!- Fue la voz de Roy a notar por su radar a los enemigos levantando vuelo y preparo a sus muchachos.

Rick encendió su radar de tiro y preparó sus misiles a esta distancia será difícil que los cazas contrarios disponga de tiempo y espacio suficiente para poder maniobrar adecuadamente, en especial desde que algunos aún están despegando. De nuevo los cazas del UEG tuvieron la suerte de contar con la oportunidad de disparar primero contra sus enemigos y una salva de misiles BVR salieron cuando se encontraban todavía a 20 millas de la isla. Los cazas rusos comenzaron a maniobrar frenéticamente para tratar de sacudirse los misiles pero 3 Mig-29K y 2 Su-30 cayeron antes de ganar la altura y velocidad de escape necesarias y haciendo que el resto rompiera la formación.

-Tienen sus asignaciones… sepárense- A la voz de su comandante el Skull se dividió en secciones y junto con los Eagles de la USAF comenzaron a barrer el área de la isla.

Pero los atacantes estaban siendo ahora buscados por los Yak-141 del malogrado Kuznetzov que habían despegado sin ser molestados por los aviones agresores, para proporcionar cobertura aérea local en ausencia de los Su-30 que estaban ya entablando combate con la CAP del UEG. En la oscuridad de la noche y entre la lluvia no fue fácil, pero como los americanos no sabían si había más sistemas de radar de descubierta, y todavía debía haber el radar de seguimiento de la batería de SA-10, no podían alejarse demasiado de la zona, por lo que al final los Freestyles encontraron a uno de los aviones americanos un F-16, los aviones de la USAF habían decidido separarse para cubrir más ángulos. Con nefastas consecuencias.

Lisa había tenido que lanzar contramedidas en al menos en tres ocasiones para ayudar a esquivar los SAMs lanzados desde las posiciones antiaéreas aún operativas en la isla, mientras Ruiz hace un rodeo por el noroeste para llegar por una dirección diferente y atacar a la flota anclada a las afueras de Kuluk Bay y el resto de su sección hace lo propio. Todo parecía marchar bien, puesto que los misiles habían errado su rumbo, dado que al momento que las baterías encendían sus radares corrían el riesgo de ser ellas mismas disparadas con HARM antirradar que equipaban a buena parte de la formación de ataque.

-Atención Pelican Banditos a sus 171° marca 1200 y subiendo-

-¡Rayos!- fue lo que salió de boca de Lisa -Recibido Mirror- activo el equipo ECM de nuevo.

La formación Pelican traía una configuración de ataque, es decir un tanque externo de combustible en la parte ventral del caza, junto con dos misiles HARM antiradar, dos Sidewinder para autodefensa en los pilones de las alas, un pod de designación de blancos y un pod de ECM en un par de puntos de anclaje de las alas y en los dos restantes tres bombas guiadas JDAM, se decidió que ser reservarían los Harpoons y SLAM-ER para otra ocasión. Al no haber cumplido su objetivo principal -el ataque a la flota- no podían por lo tanto expulsar sus municiones para ganar velocidad y maniobrabilidad Así que esta vez Ruíz no podría intentar maniobrar para colocar su avión en una posición de disparo contra sus atacantes. Por lo que decidió volar lo más pegado al suelo para evitar ser detectado.

-Formación descienda, ganemos tiempo para la escolta- dijo el líder de la formación al tiempo que el mismo comenzaba a inclinar la nariz de su caza.

El F/A-18 de Ruíz, avisado por el Hawkeye, trató de esquivar a los cazas rusos volando bajo entre las montanas del sur de la isla, pero en la oscuridad era algo muy temerario.

-¡Con un demonio!- jalo su palanca de vuelo para elevar el avión y salir finalmente hubieron de a cielo abierto al estar a punto de estrellarse, y fue cuando aprovecharon los Yaks para lanzarle 2 misiles R-77 que fallaron, pero la detonación de sus cabezas de alto explosivo, causaron severos daños a Pelican 1 que hubo de abandonar la zona. El resto de la sección era perseguida por los rusos.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- Ruíz observa como dos pares de estelas atraviesan el espacio de su formación y dan cuenta de uno de los Freestyle, haciendo que el otro decida volverse.

-Este es Skull 12 ¿Cómo están todos por allá?-

-Ya era momento de que aparecieran ustedes los chicos de Top Gun- Ruíz contestaba a Rick entre aliviado, enojado y sarcástico.

-Siento la tardanza, los Banditos han sido inteligentes y se dispersaron por toda el área estamos teniendo problemas para localizarlos- Lisa escucho la voz de Rick y se sintió profundamente aliviada. -¿Pelican 2-1?-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Todo está bien ahí?- Ruíz no supo que contestar ante la pregunta de Hunter, si se refería a que si ha tenido problemas con Lisa iba a decirle que no pero esta contesto primero.

-Usted no es mi niñera así que limítese a sus asuntos Teniente Hunter- la repuesta fría e impersonal de la mujer hizo que Rick tuviera ganas de estrangularla pero de alguna manera se logro controlar.

-Copiado, Skull 12 fuera- Rick remonto su avión y se separo de la formación.

Casi al instante Lisa se arrepintió de sus palabras, pero resistió la urgencia de disculparse por la radio. Lo cual no paso desapercibido por Ruíz que alcanzo a darle una rápida mirada por uno de los pequeños espejos retrovisores de la cabina y que ahora recordaba haber escuchado rumores sobre que la Comandante Riber estaba al parecer viendo a alguien de la nave, lo cual era noticia.

_-Genial problemas de pareja- _pensó para sí el piloto español-Con un "gracias por preguntar, pero estoy bien" era suficiente, señora- el piloto se atrevió a hablar y se arrepintió al ver los ojos de Lisa.

La formación Pelican menos uno volvió a enfilar de nuevo hacia Kuluk Bay. El F/A-18 dañado con graves problemas, hubo de realizar un aterrizaje de emergencia en la pista del pequeño aeródromo de la cercana isla de Atka, donde el avión acabó destrozado, pero al menos el piloto salió vivo.

La confusión iba en aumento cuando los aviones restantes, atacaron las dos pistas de la base de Adak. Lograron varios impactos de bombas Durandal y de racimo, pero solo dañaron las pistas, ya que el mando americano quería conservar lo más que se pudiera de la infraestructura en buen estado para cuando recuperaran la isla, poder volver a utilizarla lo antes posible. Así que se trataba de negar el uso de aviones enemigos desde Adak, y por eso lo limitado del ataque americano. Limitado, pero efectivo.

Un Shilka bien situado cerca de la unión de las dos pistas, logro llenar de agujeros de calibre 23 a uno de los F-16 que se estrelló un kilómetro más allá, y otro F-16 fue dañado por un Strella lanzado por un paracaidista ruso. Cuando finalmente los aviones americanos dieron por concluido el ataque y pusieron rumbo a su base, uno de los Mig-29K pudo cazar al F-16 herido, que con menor velocidad y algo de fuego en su fuselaje, fue un blanco fácil. A pesar de la frenética persecución de un par de Eagles, el piloto ruso vivió para pelear otro día.

Los grupos de atacantes sobrevivientes convergieron para realizar su jugada en aquellos momentos. Uno, el más pequeño, formado por 5 aparatos, ataco a los buques mercantes y de transporte de tropas de la marina rusa y que estaban en pleno proceso de descarga de equipos y personal, en el puerto de Sweeper Cove y en las playas de Kuluk Bay. La USN había presionado para que se atacaran a los grandes buques de superficie que quedaban de la flota rusa, pero la USAF, y sobre todo los Marines habían preferido atacar a los cargueros y transportes para intentar reducir los suministros y refuerzos que llegaran a la isla, para que cuando llegara la hora de la contra invasión, los defensores tuvieran los menos apoyos posibles. Así pues, uno de los cargueros, un LST clase Tapir, dos de los LST Ropucha y un barco de municiones salieron en llamas tras la pasada de los Falcons, pero dos de estos pagaron cara su acción al ser derribados por los misiles de los barcos de guerra rusos que habían conectado sus radares y comenzaban a disparar sus misiles SAM.

Entonces los F/A-18 y F-16 armados con HARM lanzaron de nuevo sus misiles para dañar el radar de exploración aérea de un Kresta II, un Udaloy, el del Ivan Rogov y por último terminar de eliminar el último radar del Kuznetsov. En seguida llegaron los equipados con municiones guiadas y soltaron su carga. Y de nueva cuenta la suerte estuvo del lado de Ruíz y Lisa cuando cuatro de sus JDAM cayeron sobre el _Boyevoy_ el único destructor clase Sovremenny que aún operaba en el malogrado grupo de batalla ruso, el ataque también se cobro un Kresta II, un Udaloy y el Kuznetsov recibió dos impactos más lo que obligaría a Kamov a tomar la decisión de abandonar Adak a medio día junto con lo que quedaba del grupo de superficie ruso en Adak y puso rumbo a Petropavlosk para así cuando menos salvar al portaaviones y el resto de sus escoltas. Dejando tras de sí a los restos de los buques destruidos la noche anterior, remolcados y bloqueando en una pequeña parte la bahía de Kuluk, para dificultar un posible asalto anfibio.

En medio de todo aquel ajetreo, y a escondidas de todo el mundo, un solitario CV-22B una versión severamente modificada del Osprey para Operaciones Especiales que había despegado del Nimitz, se acercó a las costas del sur de Adak en vuelo rasante.

-Señor llegaremos a la distancia en 5 minutos- dijo el piloto al comandante del equipo de incursión.

Jonathan Wolf salió de la cabina y se dirigió al área de carga del transporte mientras hacía que con una mano mostraba cinco dedos. Su equipo sabía lo que significaba, así que no perdieron más tiempo y realizaron la revisión final del equipo.

-Designadores Laser- Scott comenzó con la lista.

-Listos- Respondieron Lunk y Rand

-Radio UHF/VHF-

-Lista- Ron terminaba de empacar el equipo.

-C4-

-20 piezas con sus detonadores-

-Con un listo era suficiente Lance- el sarcasmo no escapo a los miembros del equipo

-El Colibrí-

-Listo y esperando para demostrar sus capacidades- Rook responde cerrando el estuche del sofisticado aparato que les ayudara en su misión.

-Paracaídas- Todos los miembros revisan sus mochilas con los paracaídas antes de levantarse.

-¿Y bien?- Wolf por fin habla mientras el mismo se coloca su equipo.

-Todo listo y esperando el despliegue-

-Muy bien… escuchen todos, no es necesario repetirles el propósito de nuestra misión, así que recuerden mantendremos el bajo perfil, marcaremos los objetivos para los próximos ataques y nos aseguraremos de identificar los lugares donde se encuentran los prisioneros… es la misión más importante hasta ahora que nos han asignado. Si la hacemos bien ayudaremos a salvar muchas vidas… así que hagámoslo bien.

La luz del compartimiento de carga cambio a rojo y la rampa comenzó a bajar dejando entrar el aire frío y salado del Pacífico Norte junto con la obscuridad de la madrugada al tiempo que a lo lejos se alcanzaban a observar los destellos naranjas y rojos que simbolizaban el combate que se libraba sobre Adak. Para Scott la importancia de esta misión es especialmente alta, Marlene se encuentra en uno de los buques que están desplegados para la operación y acaba de leer los reportes de bajas de la batalla del día anterior, retomar Adak y Shemya lo más pronto posible hará que la presencia de su nave sea más breve de lo que deba.

-Mensajero a Red Cell, comenzaremos a con la entrega- el piloto notifica al equipo, y todos los miembros se colocaron los lentes de visión nocturna para poder distinguir el marcador infrarrojo que un equipo de marines que se ha ocultado durante la operación de captura de la Isla, el Osprey se elevó justo el tiempo necesario para que el equipo de 7 elementos saltara en paracaídas sobre la isla.

-¡Ahora!- a la voz del jefe de mantenimiento Wolf salta de la rampa del Osprey, seguido del resto de Red Cell, la clave de su equipo para esta misión.

_-Un nuevo día… otra batalla-_ Wolf solo mira el horizonte mientras cae al vacio los primeros rayos de sol comienzan a filtrarse mientras desciende sobre una de las esquinas al suroeste de la isla Adak.

La formación Pelican, menos uno de sus miembros comenzó el regreso hasta el Macross, la operación había sido un éxito considerando que solo el líder de la misión había abandonado la misma por las averías sufridas en la operación, los pilotos de la USAF opinarían que pudo haber resultado mucho mejor debido a que ellos perdieron 5 aparatos. Por su parte, los rusos habían perdido varios de sus cazas en especial Flankers, así como varios de sus buques dañados (con los suministros y pertrechos correspondientes) y las magnificas pistas de "su" base aérea gravemente dañadas, así como un radar terrestre y dos navales destruidos.

-Sabe Comandante Riber- Ruíz hablaba más relajado con su compañera por las últimas salidas -…la verdad es que tiene talento para esto ¿no ha pensado en unirse a los escuadrones?- la miro por el pequeño espejo retrovisor que tenía colocado en el área de su asiento.

Lisa se las arreglo para sonreírle al Teniente, la primera sonrisa genuina desde que se peleo con Rick y se separo de Rags -No se preocupe Teniente Ruíz, mi corazón aún está en el CDC ordenándoles a ustedes que es lo que deben hacer-

-Jajaja…- Ruíz movió la cabeza mientras se carcajeaba -A propósito puede llamarme Al-

-¿Tiene familia Al?-

-Solo mi madre, y mi esposa, apenas cumpliremos nuestro primer aniversario el próximo mes, yo no conocí a mi padre señora- la voz del piloto se quiebra un poco.

-Lo siento, no sabía.- Lisa pensó en ese momento en todas las veces que Claudia le ha comentado de su falta de tacto -Y por cierto puede llamarme Lisa-

-No se preocupe por eso, es difícil extrañar algo que jamás se tuvo, mi mama hizo todo el trabajo ella sola, ¿Y usted señora?-

-Yo que Teniente-

-Si tiene familia…- Lisa hizo una pequeña mueca preguntándose como contestar esa pregunta, hasta que finalmente se decidió por la verdad o lo más parecido a esta.

-Hija única como usted, ambos padres están vivos… aunque no los veo a menudo y no me llevo bien con mi padre…-

-¿Su elección de carrera?-

-No, él es marino como yo… el bueno la versión corta es que se opuso a mi…- ALERTA DE MISIL, ALERTA DE MISIL- un aviso del sistema de amenazas lo saco de la conversación y súbitamente se encontraron leyendo sus instrumentos y revisando el cielo para tratar de discernir la dirección del peligro.

-Lance contramedidas Comandante- ordeno Ruíz mientras que junto con el resto de Pelican rompían la formación y maniobraban frenéticamente para salvar su vida. -Este es Pelican 2-1, estamos bajo ataque solicitamos asistencia de inmediato…-

Sus atacantes una sección de 6 Mig-29K que volaban desde Shemya, habían despegado con la intención de participar en la defensa de la isla, pero al llegar se encontraron con que el combate había terminado, así que gracias al puro instinto del líder de la formación habían tomado un rumbo en paralelo con Pelican, cuando pudieron notar en el horizonte los puntos de luz de los motores de los aviones del Macross, se propusieron lanzar un ataque con misiles R-27 a esa distancia de unos 21 km cuando los F/A-18 reaccionaron, los misiles ya habían sido lanzados, tres Hornets cayeron víctimas de esta táctica y Lisa trato de distinguir los paracaídas de sus compañeros o las señales de sus localizadores electrónicos.

-¡Maldición!- alcanzo a escuchar decir a Ruíz cuando frente apareció uno de sus compañeros que trataba de sacudirse un misil. Después sintió como todo el avión se estremeció fuertemente y observo una fuerte luz amarilla seguido de un gran estruendo y del sonido del cristal de la cabina de vuelo y después el avión experimento una fuerte picada.

-¿Teniente se encuentra bien? ¡¿Teniente Ruíz?!- pero no obtuvo respuesta, por lo que se vio obligada a tomar los mandos del avión. Comenzó a hacer la revisión de sistemas y encontró que si bien el caza vibraba un poco, probablemente a que el sistema de mandos resulto algo dañado, la aeronave podría ser controlable. Lo recupero de la picada y lo nivelo, tratando de comunicarse con cualquiera de su formación.

-Este es Pelican 2-1 hemos sufrido daños condición del piloto desconocida- Lisa alcanzaba a ver a Ruíz moviéndose torpemente en su asiento así que vivo aún se encontraba. Debía asegurarse de mantener a ambos de esa manera.

Sus enemigos no pensaban de esa manera y mientras Pelican trataba de palear su desventaja numérica un Fulcrum, la centro en su mira. El chirrido y la voz de alarma casi sacaron de quicio a Lisa, que intento hacer varios virajes para romper el blocaje del radar de su adversario, pero la combinación de su inexperiencia piloteando, aunada a su temor de lastimar aun más a Ruíz le jugaron en contra, a pesar de ello consiguió ganar un poco de espacio. El piloto disparo un R-77 buscador de calor, que falló en parte a que el piloto se entusiasmo demasiado y disparo antes de que el misil tuviera un enganche efectivo en el caza piloteado por Lisa, como también por las contramedidas que esta lanzo.

-¡Por favor, Por favor que alguien me ayude!- repetía mientras buscaba por todas las frecuencias de la radio. El piloto enemigo volvió a la carga, pero esta vez sí consiguió enganchar la cabeza del misil en los motores de Lisa. El chirrido se hacía cada vez peor y Lisa estaba a punto del colapso nervioso, en especial al darse cuenta de que no poseía más contramedidas que lanzar. El piloto disparo pero el misil no salió, lo que salió fue un aviso de malfuncionamiento del misil que hizo que este maldijera profundamente, decidido a terminar con Lisa y Ruíz cambio a su cañón GSh-30-1 y disparo una salva.

Lisa solo podía ver que el caza estaba demasiado cerca de ella, así que continuo maniobrando de forma errática para no darle un blanco fácil al sujeto, funciono las primeras dos veces, pero el piloto lo intento una tercera y una cuarta vez, la última logro colocar dos disparos cerca de uno de los motores del Hornet, lo que obligo a Lisa a apagar el motor dañado y disminuir la velocidad. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que al hacerlo los había condenado a ambos, ahora sería más fácil para el piloto ruso el centrarlos en su mira y disparar. Pensó en eyectarse, pero no sabía si Ruíz en su estado podría soportar permanecer por horas en las frías aguas del Pacífico Norte hasta que alguien los rescatara o si alguien lo haría. Al darse cuenta de eso cayó en cuenta de que no podría vivir sabiendo de que fue la responsable de la muerte de un hombre, de un camarada, lagrimas de pronto comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas en parte por impotencia, en parte por resignación, otras por rabia, algunas pocas por la decepción de no haber podido vengar a su esposo, a su Karl. Eso era lo que más le dolió y comenzó a golpear el tablero de control de mando -¡Maldita sea, Maldita sea!- las lagrimas se hicieron más gruesas y los gemidos más fuertes y por extraño que parezca la paz llego en el último momento…

_-Karl cariño, pronto estaré contigo- _por primera vez en muchos años la tormenta que por mucho tiempo se ha ocultado en el corazón y el alma de Lisa Riber se calmo y la mujer se sintió en paz consigo misma. Se permitió recordar a sus amigos y seres queridos, lamentándose de no haber podido disculparse con ellos. Entonces vio como su perseguidor rompía a su derecha seguido después de un destello color naranja y como todo termino en una explosión en su costado. _-¿Pero qué demonios?-_

La respuesta llego en forma de un F/A-18F con una franja roja y la Jolly Roger pintada en sus timones -Pelican 2-1, este es Skull 12, ¿Cuál es su estado? ¿Están bien? ¿Hay alguien ahí?- Rick acerco su avión todo lo que pudo para tratar de distinguir a sus tripulantes, a través del visor nocturno que tenia integrado en el casco pudo distinguir que el casa de sus compañeros estaba en malas condiciones. -Alonso, Lisa por favor contesten-

_-De nuevo él- _una parte de Lisa se lamento el haber sobrevivido, la otra lamento el que hubiera sido Rick Hunter quien la hubiera rescatado, de nuevo el día de hoy. Por alguna razón ambas partes estaban igual de furiosas con él. Gracias a ese idiota no se reunió con Karl, gracias a él seguía en este mundo, su purgatorio personal. -Este es Pelican 2-1, la condición del piloto es desconocida, ha sido herido, el avión tiene daños en la carlinga, uno de los motores y es difícil de maniobrar… combustible suficiente para llegar al Macross- fue lo que contesto Lisa haciendo un esfuerzo por suprimir sus emociones y sonar profesional.

-Enterado Pelican 2-1, me quedare con usted durante el viaje de regreso- Rick nivelo su nave junto a la de Lisa, se sintió aliviado de que ella sobreviviera la experiencia. El Skull se encontraba volando de forma retrasada a la formación Pelican, cuando llegaron los reportes del ataque aceleraron a fondo y llegaron antes de que se perdieran más vidas, con todo 4 tripulantes fallecieron en el combate y una tripulación sería rescatada poco después por un SeaHawk del Macross. Los Migs perdieron a cuatro de sus elementos, el resto huyo y lograron llegar a Shemya cuando solo contaban con los vapores de combustible.

En la cubierta de vuelo, Lisa aterrizo sin muchos problemas la dañada aeronave, lo que sorprendió a propios y extraños, puesto que la Comandante Riber solo tenía entrenamiento de vuelo en jet básico lo que no incluía despegues y aterrizajes nocturnos y sin embargo lo había hecho como algo que era de lo más normal en ella. Acto seguido llego el grupo de emergencias para auxiliar a Al Ruíz, cuando lo bajaron de la carlinga, había perdido mucha sangra y tenía muchas heridas ocasionadas por fragmentos de vidrio que se incrustaron en él. Pero se aferraba a la vida y eso motivo al equipo médico que terminaría salvándolo después de 6 horas de cirugía.

Los paramédicos le atendieron en el lugar algunos golpes, raspaduras y cortaduras pero fuera de ello Lisa estaba ilesa, justo cuando una pequeña multitud comenzaba a vitorearla por lo que había conseguido Lisa escucho la voz de Rick Hunter que acababa de aterrizar en el Macross -Lisa, Lisa, Comandante Riber…- Rick se abrió paso entre la multitud y se planto frente a ella con preocupación dibujada en todo su rostro -Me alegro que estés bien, estaba preocupado por ti…- en el momento en que Claudia Grant aparecía por la compuerta que daba a la cubierta, Roy y el Skull 1 rodaban por la misma y el Comodoro Globlasky observaba las acciones desde el puente. Lisa le asesto un puñetazo en pleno rostro a Rick que lo mando de bruces al suelo de la cubierta.

Mientras Rick aún se sobaba el golpe recibido miro a Lisa que ahora era vista con asombro y miedo por parte del personal de la cubierta de vuelo, mientras que ella solo miraba a Rick con ojos asesinos -¡¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que me has hecho?!- si alguna vez hubo dudas del porque la llamaban La Reina del Hielo, Lisa las disipo en ese momento. Después se acomodo el traje de vuelo y se retiro del lugar sin que nadie le dijera absolutamente nada.

* * *

><p>Hospital Regional de Petropavlovsk-Kamchatsky; Provincia de Kamchatka Rusia.<p>

Cuando el automóvil llego al estacionamiento del hospital ya era la tarde, su vuelo hubo de ser desviado al aeropuerto civil, debido a que Yelizovo se encontraba cerrado cortesía de la visita de la USAF la noche anterior. Rápidamente bajo del mismo y se abrió paso ante la inusual presencia de militares en el recinto quienes se cuadraron de inmediato al notar su presencia, se acerco a la mesa de recepción y pregunto por la persona que estaba buscando. La enfermera que estaba atareada lo ignoro por unos momentos hasta que el hombre se carraspeo la garganta y encaro a la mujer con una expresión en absoluto agradable.

-¿El Almirante Mikhail Bretaai?-

-Tercer piso, habitación 12-A- El hombre se aparto de la mesa y se dirigió junto con sus acompañantes al ascensor, al salir del mismo fue recibido por una gran aglomeración de personal militar congregado escuchando el parte de los doctores.

-Se encuentra dormido por los momentos…- el médico daba el diagnóstico sobre su paciente a los presentes afuera de la habitación, todos oficiales de alta graduación de las fuerzas rusas -Gracias a la atención de primeros auxilios que recibió, las hemorragias pudieron ser controladas antes de que la condición empeorara… afortunadamente no se presentaron hemorragias internas por lo que el pronóstico es favorable, sin embargo se mantendrá sedado por los momentos- los rostros mostraron alivio en particular el de una mujer que había conseguido llegar hace poco al extremo oriente.

Excedore y varios más observaron la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba reposando Mikhail Bretaai, la operación había durado 6 horas y tras los ataques a las bases rusas de la madrugada se había decido trasladar a varios de los heridos menos graves a instalaciones civiles del área, en la eventualidad de que una campaña de ataques a las instalaciones militares en Kamchatka hubiera iniciado.

-Sin embargo, no todo serán buenas noticias- Azonia Laplamovich abrió los ojos y contuvo una exclamación de sorpresa -Aún hay una buena cantidad de esquirlas en el cuerpo del Almirante, que requerirán de cirugía adicional para ser removidas, por lo que su convalecencia se prolongara y lo más importante- el médico hace una breve pausa para que todos se preparen mentalmente -El rostro del Almirante Bretaai en especial su lado izquierdo quedo severamente dañado por las mismas esquirlas, logramos salvar el globo ocular y aquellas incrustadas en el frontal y esfinoides izquierdo no penetraron lo suficiente para representar un peligro, pero se requerirá de amplia cirugía reconstructiva para rehacer los músculos dañados, a pesar de eso es indudable que el Almirante sufrirá de parálisis facial parcial y de cicatrices notables en el rostro- apenas hubo de terminar con la explicación una fuerte voz interrumpe al grupo antes de que puedan hacer

-Pudo ser peor, gracias doctor, si puede dejarnos solos, tenemos asuntos que atender- todos voltean para reconocer al propietario de dicha voz. Para descubrir al General Dolza con rostro impaciente y esperando que el personal civil salga del piso. -¿Hay algún lugar donde se pueda hablar en privado?- Excedore asiente con la cabeza y con un ademan indica que lo sigan hasta un cuarto desocupado al final del piso, lo suficientemente grande para que todos los involucrados mientras que dos guardias de Dolza se colocan afuera en la puerta.

-La situación es lamentable camaradas, el UEG está cerca de contrarrestar nuestro movimiento en las Aleutianas y atacar a la Rodina misma una vez que recuperen Adak y Shemya… y que me encuentro al llegar aquí, la mitad de los oficiales que se supone deberían estar comandando a nuestras fuerzas en este TO, se encuentran aquí perdiendo el tiempo- sentencia Dolza con voz acida al tiempo que recorre a todos los presentes con la mirada.

-El Almirante Bretaai, siempre ha considerado necesario dirigir desde el frente siempre que la situación lo permita, señor- Excedore se sintió obligado a tratar de aclarar la conducta de sus compañeros

-Sin contar además que los ataques a las instalaciones en Mys Shmidta y Anadyr, mostraron vulnerabilidad de muchas de las defensas antiaéreas de la zonas, en especial de nuestra cobertura de radar, lo sensato es dirigir desde un lugar seguro que este lejos de los blancos obvios- El Mayor General Polansky comandante de las fuerzas de defensa aérea se unió a Excedore.

-Y sin embargo el Almirante esta postrado en una cama de hospital, con media cara destrozada y sin poder hacer nada para ganar esta guerra…- Dolza escupió esas palabras con tal desdén que más de uno quiso agarrarlo a golpes -Pero con todo tiene suerte, ha esta hora en Moscú probablemente comiencen los preparativos para hacerlo un héroe para el pueblo y puede que terminen dándole la Zolotaya zvezda*, Kamov no va a ser tan afortunado-

-¿Perdone señor?- Azonia estaba confundida, aunque sospechaba lo que el general tramaba.

-Contralmirante Formov…- Excedore se cuadro al escuchar su rango -Comuníquese con el Kuznetsov, y con el oficial ejecutivo, ordénele que ponga bajo arresto a Kamov, bajo los cargos de negligencia en el deber y cobardía en frente del enemigo. Sentaremos un precedente aquí…- Dolza alzo la voz y levanto su mano derecha que era ahora un puño cerrado por completo-Ningún soldado, marino o aviador se retirará o rendirá sin haber luchado hasta el último aliento ¿Ha quedado claro?-

-Si señor- respondieron todos los presentes.

-Firsov… usted será el nuevo comandante de operaciones navales de superficie hasta nuevo aviso, coordínese con Laplamovich antes de que me vaya quiero escuchar un plan para apoyar a Adak y Shemya y destruir a la flota americana estacionada ahí. No se toleraran fracasos, me encargare de recordárselo personalmente al Coronel Botkin- Dolza sale de la habitación dejando atrás a varios individuos bastante pensativos.

La situación en el frente del Pacífico era la de un estancamiento generalizado, en Corea las tropas Chinas y Norcoreanas entablaban un combate frenético contra la coalición del UEG con pérdidas pavorosas para los primeros por muy poca ganancia. A pesar de los continuos bombardeos aéreos a las bases en la península coreana y Japón, el UEG mantenía aún una presencia aérea continua, la suficiente para continuar apoyando a las asoladas tropas que combatían a las divisiones del ESBIN. Las Flotas del Mar del Norte y del Este chinas, habían realizado ataques combinados en contra de Okinawa y varias de las cadenas de islas menores de Japón pero la presencia de grupos de superficie de la USN y la JMSDF ha demostrado que era un obstáculo muy duro de sobrepasar.

Mejor suerte habían tenido los submarinos chinos, que habían logrado traspasar las barreras del Mar de Japón y trataban de patrullar las rutas comerciales hacía la nación isleña, atacando buques mercantes solitarios y evitando los fuertemente custodiados convoyes que se dirigían a puertos japoneses. Con todo si la BG.70., no era eliminada, el Macross y su complemento aéreo y de superficie podrían inclinar la balanza del lado del UEG. Su enorme grupo aéreo no solo serviría para reponer hasta cierto punto las pérdidas sufridas. También serviría para distraer recursos del ESBIN para asegurar su neutralización, si llegaba a rebasar la barrera que suponían las Islas Kuriles operarían de lleno en el Mar de Okhost muy cerca de uno de los bastiones de los SSBN rusos que eran en estos momentos un blanco prioritario para las marinas del UEG.

-No sabe lo que está pidiendo, con nuestras bases dañadas, dependeremos de aquellas en el interior de la Rodina para preparar nuestras fuerzas, las distancias serán excesivas y el cansancio notable en nuestras tripulaciones, sin mencionar que extenderemos demasiado nuestros recursos- Firsov declara amargamente.

-Nuestro grupo de batalla patrullando cerca de Sakhalin no tiene la entidad para oponerse al BG combinado del UEG, con todo y que hayan perdido un portaaviones y tengan apoyo de nuestra aviación…- Agrega Excedore

-Tal vez si la Fuerza Aérea nos permitiera emplear sus Tu-160- Polansky busca opciones y nos las haya.

-Tal vez camarada Polansky, tal vez- Azonia piensa un momento sus opciones -por nuestro bien y el bien de la Rodina, será mejor que pensemos en algo-

Ajeno a todo tendido en su cama de hospital Bretaai podrá estar sedado, pero no significa que este calmado, su mente lo lleva a un lugar en particular donde tuvo una última conversación con un viejo amigo.

_Vladivostok, Rusia 9 años atrás._

_La zona de los muelles del puerto ruso siempre ha sido una llena de actividad incluso en los días del viejo régimen soviético donde el tránsito a extranjeros estaba restringido a las instalaciones portuarias. Aquí se encuentra de todo en estos días de escases, desde productos traídos de ultramar con enorme sobreprecios, a mercadería de contrabando. Todo en las narices de las instalaciones de la policía militar quienes seguramente reciben alguna clase de compensación por hacerse de la vista gorda. Los bares de mala muerte, clubes de desnudistas y prostíbulos, se mezclan con zonas residenciales levantadas para los obreros del puerto y sus familias y aquellos que trabajan en la base naval cercana al mismo. El contraste entre centros de vicio y guarderías públicas siempre le ha llamado la atención, conforme recorre las calles de la zona la gente le da miradas furtivas y curiosas tratando de adivinar el por qué de la presencia de un hombre como él en un lugar como ese, pero el ignora sus cuestionamientos y sigue caminado, hasta encontrar su objetivo un anuncio desvencijado que resalta en un edificio que necesita de una buena mano de pintura. _

_El pequeño y atestado bar olía a cigarros y puros recién consumidos, alcohol viejo y humedad, mucha humedad, la música de viejos artistas como Rotaru y Leontiev se escucha por sus paredes, pero igual que cuando entro en el lugar pocos repararon su presencia, la mayoría de los clientes seguían en lo suyo haciendo lo mejor que podían para ignorar por unos momentos que estaban hasta el cuello de problemas, Bretaai entiende la actitud de muchos de ellos y ve en sus ojos miradas perdidas y de frustración, no entienden como la situación cambio tan drásticamente de la noche a la mañana. Entonces en una de las mesas del rincón vio a su amigo. La imagen de ese hombre que algunos acusan de ser mucho más reservado y callado que él mismo, despojado de su chaqueta militar con la camisa arremangada y una botella de buen vodka que ya iba en tres cuartos de consumida estaba tan fuera de lugar en Henry Globalsky como el encontrarlo en un tugurio como este._

_-¿No es un poco temprano para empezar con la fiesta?- jala una silla y se sienta en frente de su amigo, el cual inhala de nueva cuenta su puro y mueve los hombros. -Escuche la noticia… la comisión declararon insuficientes los hallazgos para justificar una corte marcial para Khyron…- Henry sigue sin responder -Pero no todo está perdido, se puede impulsar una nueva investigación, nuevos dictámenes forenses que…-_

_-¿Y de que mierda servirán si tiene a sus padrinos sacándolo de problemas Mikhail?- contesta finalmente Globalsky mientras deja su puro de lado y encara a su amigo -Además eso ahora es el menor de nuestros problemas… ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de participar con algo así?- pone sobre la mesa copias de memorándums que detallan el llamado Plan 32, una iniciativa destinada a relocalizar a aquellos disidentes de las políticas de emergencia del gobierno central en territorios inhóspitos -Yo que creí que los gulags eran cosa del pasado, sabía que Dolza no perdería oportunidad de participar en algo tan lamentable como esto, pero tú…-_

_-Hay situaciones que ameritan el tomar medidas difíciles amigo mío, y necesitamos trabajar al unisonó como una sola entidad o de lo contrario corremos el riesgo…-_

_-Y el comisario político no vino contigo amigo mío…- el sarcasmo no le cayó bien a Bretaai -¿De qué riesgos hablas Mikhail? De anarquía, desorden, que la gente común se dedique a saquear, robar y amotinarse… están hablando de regresar a algunos de los días más aciagos de la URSS cuando todos tenían que cuidar sus opiniones de todos, donde aquellos con conexiones en las altas esferas disfrutan de impunidad y de privilegios, de esos tiempos hablas mi amigo.-_

_Bretaai se queda callado por unos momentos observando al hombre frente suyo, conforme pasa el tiempo su amigo de tiempos de la academia se ha vuelto no solo más crítico con el futuro de su carrera, ha llegado a hacer comentarios inquietantes sobre la capacidad de los dirigentes rusos y sus políticas para lidiar con la crisis dejada tras de sí por Thanatos. El sonido de pasos que se aproximaban a su mesa los hizo detener su conversación._

_-Capitán Globalsky- un oficial de la policía militar, un joven teniente estaba parado frente a él con tres compañeros atrás de él -Venga con nosotros, el General Dolza ordena que se presente inmediatamente en los cuarteles regionales-_

_-¿El general dijo porque motivos mi presencia es requerida?- Globalsky evidentemente se imaginaba el por qué de tan repentina situación._

_-Se le informara en cuanto esté en presencia del General…- contesto de mala manera el oficial_

_-Mida sus palabras que le estaba hablando a un oficial superior…- Bretaai se levanto de la mesa, pero el teniente solo lo ignoro._

_-Señor tengo órdenes estrictas de llevar al sujeto en cuestión ante la presencia del General, por lo que le sugiero en no intervenir en esto- los otros tres policías se acercan y toman posiciones para intervenir._

_-Jovencito está caminando una línea muy delgada entre cumplir las órdenes y faltarle al respeto aun superior suyo- Bretaai sentencia pero el teniente no se movió –Henry no te preocupes arreglaremos esto, seguro que se trata de un error- Bretaai se acerca y coloca una mano en el hombro a su amigo, pero el solo le devuelve una mira llena de desilusión._

_-Je, sigue creyendo eso tovarich, alguien necesita ser el optimista de los dos…- Henry retira la mano de su camarada y se toma su tiempo para ajustarse el uniforme, mientras todos alrededor miran la escena tras ajustarse la chaqueta y antes de salir escoltado por los policías se devuelve y se despide de su amigo -trataré de escribirte desde el gulag amigo mío-_

_Fue la última vez que supo de él en tres meses. Una noche fue sacado de su casa por personal del GRU y llevado a Moscú donde fue entrevistado por personal de la agencia y de su contraparte civil la FSB, sobre todo lo relacionado con Henry Globlasky, su pasado, contactos, amigos, opiniones sobre las autoridades y superiores militares, las políticas de la federación rusa. Cuando cansado pregunto de que se trataba todo aquello, sus interrogadores le pasaron un video obtenido en un aeropuerto del sur de Europa, mostraba a su amigo con huellas evidente de maltrato siendo escoltado por personal de seguridad de algún servicio de inteligencia occidental. Henry J. Globalsky uno de los hombres más leales a la armada rusa y a la Rodina había desertado._

Con la respiración agitada Bretaai despertó hallándose postrado en una cama, con el cuerpo adolorido y conectad a diversas maquinas, pero sintiéndose vivo y más determinado que nunca.

* * *

><p>SDCV-1 Macross a menos de 150 millas al sur de la Isla de Adak.<p>

Lisa estaba tumbada en la cama, después de someter su informe de misión, había regresado a su camarote deseaba descansar y olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado. Pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos las imágenes de todo lo que había pasado durante la misión llegaban a ella, la excitación, la adrenalina, la angustia, la aceptación y con ella la paz de saber que pronto todo iba a terminar y ella estaría junto a él, apretó el porta retrato y la lagrimas no paraban de salir de ella. Había llegado a visualizar lo que pasaría después de su fin bastante bien.

Su funeral iba a ser sobrio y digno, como correspondía a los funerales militares, la tripulación del Macross se congregaría en la cubierta de vuelo todos en perfecta formación se entonarían los himnos del GTU y los de los países de donde eran provenientes los fallecidos, unas palabras y homilías de parte del cuerpo de capellanes, un breve discurso del Comodoro y al final se dejaría caer un ramo de flores al mar como era la tradición en todos los funerales en alta mar en donde no se tuviera un cadáver, el suyo debía estar en algún punto en lo profundo del Pacífico Norte. Todo se arruino cuando Rick Hunter decidió hacer su aparición como el héroe que salva a la damisela en apuros.

_-Él muy idiota se lo merecía…- _al instante se arrepiente de dicho pensamiento después de todo lo único que estaba haciendo era su trabajo, proteger a sus compañeros para que cumplieran la misión y la idea la deprimió _-Rick-_ se encontró extrañando las charlas que tenían cuando el piloto la visitaba en su camarote para jugar con Rags, hablar con el parecía ser algo tan fácil y relajante a pesar de que discutían por nimiedades como por ejemplo cuando ella trato de convencerlo de que en la música clásica había algo para todos y el no consiguió que ella escuchara su mejor imitación de Bob Dylan, levanto la cabeza y observo un pequeño cesto con los juguetes del cachorro.

Imagino por unos momentos como sería tener una vida normal. Se vio a sí misma en una casa pequeña en la campiña inglesa a varios kilómetros de alguna ciudad, ella traería a los niños del colegio, alguna vez soñó en ser maestra de escuela y serian recibidos por una pareja de perros malteses que jugarían con sus hijos después de que hicieran los deberes en el patio, mientras ella preparaba la cena y esperaban a su padre, su marido viajaría diariamente de la ciudad hasta el pueblo para así escapar del ajetreo de la ciudad el sacrificio de una vida tranquila lo valía, en eso escucho un auto estacionarse y llamo a los chicos, papa había llegado, antes de que pudiera quitarse su delantal escucho como llamaban a la puerta, lo que le pareció extraño el casi nunca olvidaba sus llaves y no la había llamado para avisarle, miro por la ventana y su corazón dio un vuelco. No era el auto de su esposo, sino un automóvil de la policía. Apenas conteniendo la ansiedad y con el corazón saliéndose del pecho mando a los chicos su habitación y se armo de valor, al abrirla se encontró con un rostro que la acosaba en sus pesadilla.

-Él no va a volver acéptalo Hayes, está muerto- dijo Khyron Krasherva vestido como policía, para después agregar con una sonrisa en su rostro que le produjo escalofríos -Yo lo mate… y muerto se quedara…- el grito fue enorme y Lisa se despertó sudando y con el corazón retumbándole por todo el cuerpo, se había quedado dormida y había tenido una pesadilla.

Después de tranquilizarse observo el reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde y de que necesitaba una ducha, al ingresar a su baño casi se tropieza con una pelota de hule espuma de Rags y suspiro profundamente ni siquiera podía conseguir que un animal se quedara a su lado por mucho tiempo. Apenas salía de la misma cuando escucho que tocaban a la puerta de su camarote.

-Ya voy- dijo colocándose una toalla sobre la cabeza y tomando un par de pijamas reglamentarias.

-Hola Lisa- Claudia saludo a su amiga apenas la puerta se abrió y se quedo por unos momentos estudiando el semblante de su amiga, no le tomo mucho deducir que estaba teniendo problemas para dormir. -Parece que necesitas de una taza de té de jazmín- dijo con una sonrisa que fue seguida de una tímida aceptación por parte de Lisa -¿Puedo pasar?- la inglesa le indico que sí.

Sin decir nada Claudia ingreso a la cocineta y comenzó a preparar la infusión mientras Lisa acomodaba la pequeña mesa y servía unos panecillos, ya había pasado la hora de cenar pero tenía el presentimiento de que a Claudia eso no la detendría. La morena no tarda en llegar con un par de tazas humeantes, y ambas comenzaron a degustarlo sin decir una palabra. No era necesario tampoco se conocían demasiado bien como para saber el propósito de la vista de la americana a deshoras.

-Ruíz se va a salvar…- comento pero Lisa se quedo en su sitio con la cabeza baja.

-Me alegro- fue la débil respuesta de su amiga.

Claudia decidió probar otro enfoque -No hace mucho estuve una reunión con Roy, Villeu, Maistroff y el Comodoro…- dijo la morena mientras probaba uno de los panecillos.

-Aja- contesto Lisa tratando de sonar interesada.

-Villeu quería que te levantaran cargos por asalto a un oficial subalterno… y Maistroff que no es precisamente un admirador de Rick o de los airheads en general estaba de acuerdo con él- Lisa no se inmuto ya se había imaginado algo así -Roy y yo tratamos de alegar que en ese momento tú te encontrabas bajo un extraordinario nivel de estrés y no eras del todo consciente de lo que estabas haciendo…-

-¿Te refieres a conectarle un puñetazo a un hombre a la vista de sus compañeros pilotos?- Claudia solo movió los hombros -¿Qué dijo el Comodoro?- había un pequeño velo de interés ahora en Lisa

-Globalsky estaba dispuesto a concedérselo al CAG, solo necesitaban preguntarle a Rick si estaba dispuesto a testificar…- Lisa alzo la mirada y Claudia pudo ver la incertidumbre en los ojos de su amiga -Una corte marcial en tiempos de guerra no es cosa pequeña, en estos tiempos se necesitan de todo el personal del que se disponga, sin mencionar que sería el fin de tu carrera si se hiciera público que andas por ahí agrediendo físicamente a tus subordinados…- dio un sorbo a su taza y noto como su amiga estaba temblando.

-¿Y qué hizo Rick?- trato de disimular su interés pero su amiga podía ver claramente a través de ella.

-Se paro frente y comenzó a soltar una sarta de incoherencias sobre que habías piloteado bastante bien ese caza para ser tú primera vez, que tuviste algunos problemas en el aterrizaje, pero que fuera de eso lo habías hecho bien y que si te proponían para una medalla por salvarle la vida a Ruíz, el daría testimonio…- Lisa miró a su amiga con ojos sorprendidos y expresión incrédula –Sí esa fue la reacción que tuvimos todos los que escuchamos a Hunter hablar de esa manera- agrego con una sonrisa -Cuando Globalsky ya cansado de su parloteo le pregunto que si presentaría cargos, Rick solo pregunto… "¿Qué cargos? ¿Cuál agresión señor?"-

Si antes Lisa estaba sorprendida por la actitud del piloto ahora estaba sin palabra alguna, por alguna razón Rick Hunter le había dado a su carrera una segunda oportunidad, cuando bien pudo haberla hecho explotar con un misil como acostumbra, se sintió aliviada y mortificada al mismo tiempo. Aliviada porque seguiría en la marina y en el Macross, esta nave era su hogar y Claudia y el pequeño grupo de amigos que tenía su familia. Mortificada por el gesto que tuvo el piloto con ella con todo y que durante los últimos días hubiera actuado como una perra con él. Rick había sentido ya sea lástima o compasión y le había permitido seguir.

-Eso no les cayó muy bien a Maistroff y a Villeu…- Claudia continuo, mientras Lisa concordaba silentemente con su amiga -Globalsky tampoco estaba muy convencido, pero después Rick dijo algo sobre manejar el estrés y la certeza de enfrentar la muerte por primera vez que hace que en ocasiones no se actúe de forma racional. Cierto al caso que Globalsky quiere hablar contigo mañana por la mañana y después decidirá qué hacer contigo… si esta noche duermes en tu camarote y no en el calabozo es gracias a Rick Hunter-

-Sí Clau le debo las gracias…- dice quedamente.

-¡No!...- Claudia alzo su potente voz –le debes más que las gracias, le debes una disculpa Hayes…- Claudia solo la llama así cuando está enojada, realmente enojada –Ese chico te salvo la vida dos veces esta noche y tu le pagaste con un derechazo a la vista de media tripulación. Por alguna extraña razón Rick tuvo compasión de ti… pero no creas que fue de gratis Lisa, apenas salimos Roy se llevo a Rick al hangar del escuadrón y deben estar aún hablando…-

-¿De qué Claudia?-

-Rick nos hizo prometer que le explicaríamos cual es tú historia Lisa, total y completamente…- Lisa se llevo las manos a la boca -era eso o el se unía al coro que pedía tú cabeza…- hace una breve pausa para beber un sorbo de café –cuando ingreso a la sala del Skull después de tu pequeño acto en la cubierta, realmente tenía ganas de matarte y dijo cosas no muy agradables de ti…-

-¿Qué clase de cosas?-

-No importan ahora Lisa, estaba evidentemente molesto y hablo sin pensar, aunque en esos momentos cualquiera hubiera reaccionado igual-

Lisa volvió a bajar la cabeza la verdad era que no sabía que decirle a su amiga, pero también sabía que no podía mantenerse callada –Yo pensé que moriría esta noche Claudia, esa es la verdad… tuve mucho miedo, sentí que había desperdiciado mi vida, que no le importaba a nadie y que nadie me extrañaría- contuvo sus lagrimas. –Y al final de todo eso, me sentí en paz cuando acepte que iba a morir, lo acepte porque iba a estar junto a Karl por siempre… iba a morir y estaría junto a él para siempre- Lisa se soltó a llorar, Claudia se sintió horrorizada al escucharla hablar de ese modo y se levanto con toda la intención de propinarle una fuerte cachetada pero al hacerlo cayó en cuenta que esta era la primera vez que veía a Lisa llorar en todos los años que la conocía.

La joven sentada frente a ella, no era la temible oficial que todos pensaban que era una mujer de acero, inamovible e inmune a los sentimientos, los hombres habian aprendido a no acercarse a ella, puesto que simplemente era demasiado rígida y los intimidaba con su carácter acerado y explosivo. Muchas de las mujeres de la nave la respetaban genuinamente, pero no dejaban de hacer bromas a sus espaldas acerca de que nación con el género equivocado.

Si tan solo supieran la verdad. Tras la fachada de seguridad e independencia se encontraba una mujer con un corazón hecho pedazos por la vida misma, una joven viuda que conoció el dolor de perder a la mitad de su alma muy pronto y se quedo sumida en su propio infierno de desolación absoluta. Una mujer leal para con sus amigos, amable y gentil para aquel que se atreviera a conocerla. Una mujer que ansiaba amar de nuevo, pero que sus recuerdos y fantasmas se lo impedían.

Claudia abrazo a la joven y comenzó a arrullarla como si fuera una bebe -Lisa cariño, no digas eso… eso no es verdad que hay de tus padres, de Ethan y Helena, de las chicas del trió, Roy, Vince, Jean, ¿crees de verdad que nadie te extrañaría Hayes?- Lisa continua luchando por no llorar al escuchar a su amiga reclamarle su actitud -¿Qué hay de mi Lisa? ¿Pensaste en cómo me sentiría yo si tú morías?- Claudia obliga a Lisa a mirarla –Es que no quieres entender que Karl, debe desear morirse de nuevo solo por verte actuar de esta manera, el falleció y no volverá no importa cuánto lo desees…- Lisa volvió a sollozar, pero Claudia le limpio las lagrimas, al tiempo que dejaba escapar algunas propias -… pero si de verdad deseas honrar su memoria Lisa, debes de recuperar tu deseo de vivir amiga. Ya basta de usarlo como excusa para no rehacer tú vida. Que tienes miedo a ser lastimada de nuevo…- Lisa se sujeto con fuerza a Claudia al escucharla decirle eso –Pues te tengo noticias Hayes, no puedes evitarlo, nadie puede, serás lastimada Lisa y te dolerá. Lo importante es que seas fuerte en espíritu y corazón y a pesar de los golpes debes seguir adelante, así cuanto llegue el momento final no habrás tenido nada de qué arrepentirte- Claudia sonríe a su amiga que continua llorando pero que tiene una débil sonrisa en su rostro.

-De verdad tengo suerte de tenerte a mi lado ¿verdad?- Lisa trata de secarse las lagrimas con una servilleta. Jamás podrá agradecerle a Claudia la paciencia que le ha tenido en todos estos años.

-Curioso… Roy me dice lo mismo siempre que duermo con él- comenta con una sonrisa ladina la morena.

-¡Claudia!- reclama con un exceso de teatralidad que provoca que ambas mujeres suelten una carcajada desde el fondo de su ser alivia un poco el alma de Lisa Riber-Hayes. -¿Por dónde comienzo Claudia?-

La morena como siempre con gran intuición busca uno de los juguetes de Rags -Puedes comenzar visitando a tu hijo al que tienes muy abandonado y disculparte con su padre por haber sido un insufrible dolor en el culo durante estos días-

-No soy una insufrible Claudia-

-Eso dices tú, nosotros somos los que hemos tenido que aguantarte durante todos estos años- el sarcasmo de Claudia hace que Lisa vuela a reír. Ambas mujeres conversaron hasta la madrugada y Claudia se retiraría del camarote no sin antes hacerle prometer a Lisa que lo primero que debía hacer era disculparse con Rick por la mañana.

Cuando Lisa se acostó en su cama eran casi las 2:30 de la madrugada y le dedico un último pensamiento a Karl antes de dormir.

_-Gracias por cuidarme mi amor, te prometo que estaré bien-_

* * *

><p>A 250 millas al Oeste de la Isla de Adak, Rumbo a la Costa Oeste de los USA.<p>

Los restos del BG.70.1 navegaban lenta y penosamente rumbo a la Base de Bremerton, Washington con la esperanza de lograr que su nave capital el Lincoln llegara hasta sus muelles e iniciar un largo proceso de reparación para la severamente estropeada nave, lo acompañaban en su travesía del Valley Forge, los destructores USS Momsen y USS Shoup "prestado" por el grupo del Nimitz y la fragata USS Ford. La escasa velocidad combinado con el mal tiempo de los días anteriores había retrasado aún más su largo viaje de semana y media. La formación era protegida desde el aire con un E-2C que volaba al norte del grupo y un destacamento de 8 Hornets que operaban desde el buque a manera de CAP limitada, y que apoyados por los destructores, tendrían la misión de derribar cualquier intruso aéreo y gracias a sus helos embarcados cualquier submarino que tratara de rematar al Lincoln se las vería muy difíciles a la hora de concretar su misión.

-Moving Castle a Spotter 1, conteste cambio- uno de los operadores del CIC del Momsen, el buque designado como el encargado de la defensa antiaérea del grupo, que se comunica con los E-2C que se encuentran vigilando los cielos.

-Este es Spotter 1 cambio-

-Informe situación- el operador tenía un tono de voz monótono que contribuía a fastidiar a la tripulación del Hawkeye.

-Sin novedad alguna Moving Castle, parece que no vendrán hoy- el comandante de la nave sonaba algo cansado o quizás frustrado de tener que ayudar a escoltar a un grupo de buques dañados en lugar de participar en los combates que se efectuaban en Adak.

-Solo le recuerdo Spotter 1, que no se distraiga y haga su trabajo- impaciente el operador se enfrasca en una discusión con los miembros del avión.

-Y nosotros estamos haciendo el trabajo Moving Castle- ahora es el piloto de la nave quien se une a la plática y en segundos se sucede un intercambio de poco amistosos calificativos en la frecuencia.

-Es temprano aún Spotter 1, no tentemos a la suerte- una voz diferentes, esta sería pero agradable contribuyo a levantar la animosidad presente -apreciamos lo que están haciendo allá afuera en el frío de la intemperie por nosotros- le da un golpe en la cabeza a su compañero de al lado, quien solo se soba la cabeza -… piensen que al menos llegaran a casa más temprano de lo que se acostumbra-

-Jejeje… entendido Moving Castle, es bueno saber que alguien en esas latas nos aprecia, cambio y fuera- el E-2C dejo de transmitir.

-¿Qué te pasa Russell?- pregunto Marlene Rush evidentemente molesta a su compañero y subordinado en el área de comunicaciones del CIC del Momsen -Esos chicos no son de la dotación del Lincoln los asignaron para cubrir las pérdidas que tuvimos y tú te pones a discutir con ellos en lugar de dejarlos hacer su trabajo y hacer el tuyo-

-Lo siento jefa, no sé que me paso- el suboficial Russell un joven de apenas 20 años agacha la cabeza ante el enojo que detecta en su superiora.

La Teniente Rush solo mueve su cabeza y regresa a su estación, como la jefa de turno de operaciones aéreas del CIC, tiene la responsabilidad de mantener las líneas de comunicación despejadas entre los miembros de las patrullas CAP y las ASW*. Actitudes como la que el suboficial acaba de demostrar no ayudan en nada a su trabajo. Si bien entiende que puede ser debido al cansancio propio de los largos turnos de trabajo como al propio estrés del combate, todos los miembros de la tripulación deben mantenerse alerta y dar el 110% en especial en la situación en la que se encuentran.

-Descuida Russell, entiendo, pero necesito que te enfoques ¿de acuerdo? Hay mucha gente en el "Abe" que cuenta con nosotros…- Marlene señala el hecho de que muchos de los náufragos de la batalla anterior han terminado siendo transportados en el portaviones y que al llegar a Bremerton serán debidamente reasignados. -Así que hagamos bien nuestro trabajo y podremos disfrutar de algunos días de licencia en casa, arriba ese ánimo todos, ya nos faltan menos millas que ayer- ante sus palabras los miembros presentes en el CIC recobraron sus energías y se enfocaron en sus deberes ante la mirada satisfecha de su jefa.

-Es una buena motivadora Teniente- Marlene voltea al reconocer la voz del Comandante Evans el capitán de la nave.

-Gracias señor, pero tenemos una buena tripulación-

-Seguro que sí ¿Qué tenemos hasta ahora?-Evans se dirige a la mesa con las cartas de navegación acompañado de Marlene.

-Sin incidentes hasta ahora los helos no reportan contacto alguno, ni los E-2C…-

-Tal vez sea debido a que Iván está concentrado sus esfuerzos en atacar al resto de la flota que está en Adak para recuperarla-

-Quizá sea eso, pero recuerde lo de ayer señor- la joven apunta a un incidente acaecido por la tarde del día que paso, donde un Bear fue detectado volando a baja altitud cerca del espacio aéreo del grupo. El Momsen que actuaba como trampa de misiles y como tal tenía sus emisiones electrónicas al nivel mínimo lo detecto y lo derribo con uno de sus escasos SM-3, por consiguiente los nervios y la ansiedad se dispararon al máximo en la tripulación. -probablemente solo haiga sido un descarriado o un aparato en patrulla submarina, señor-

-¿Buscándole siempre el lado amable a las cosas?...- Evans bromea con su subordinada, pero después agrega -Ese Bear bien pudo estar buscándonos a nosotros precisamente, para rematarnos-

-Después de lo de antier y con todo el respeto que me merece señor, somos afortunados por siquiera estar aquí sin un solo rasguño, no perdamos esa mentalidad, preparémonos para lo peor y esperemos lo mejor-

-Tal vez tenga razón Teniente…- Evans considera las palabras de su joven subordinada y quizás no sea del todo descabellado esperar -¿Ha tenido noticias de su prometido Teniente?- casi al instante Evans se lamenta el haber preguntando al observar el rostro melancólico de la joven.

-No… desde una semana- Marlene trata de aparentar normalidad pero el pensar en Scott y lo que pudiera estar haciendo en estos momentos hacen que su corazón sea presa de sentimientos encontrados -Aunque ya sabe lo que se dice de los hombres de operaciones especiales. Es mejor no tener noticias de ellos porque significa que todo va bien, a tener malas noticias- termina con un breve toque de humor que aliviana un poco la tensión del momento.

-Bueno Teniente, si hay algo que tanto mi esposa y yo hemos aprendido es que la distancia hace que el corazón ame y extrañe más.-

-Ese es parte del problema señor- se toca su anillo de compromiso –No creo que el mío pueda amar más de lo que ya lo hace- Evans sonríe ante el evidente enamoramiento de Marlene y desea que de verdad ambos jóvenes puedan reunirse de nuevo.

-Spotter 2 informe de situación- la voz de los operadores de radio saca a Evans y a Marlene de su conversación.

-Bueno Teniente hora de regresar al trabajo.-

-De inmediato señor- la joven regresa a su consola para concentrarse de nuevo en su misión.

Escoltar a dos naves dañadas en una zona que todavía se considera caliente no es algo fácil, el Lincoln apenas puede ir a poco más de 8 nudos y si bien el Valley Forge no resulto dañado en sus motores los daños en su superestructura impiden que desarrolle velocidades sostenidas, sin mencionar que en caso de ataque aéreo solo podrá recurrir a sus CIWS, puesto que sus radares quedaron inservibles después de la batalla de hace dos días, así que dependerá del resto de los escoltas el proteger a ambas naves

Sin embargo la suerte los puso en el camino del Boturu y de Khyron Krasherva. El grupo fue localizado por el submarino, que liberado de su función de monitoreo fue mandado patrullar en las inmediaciones de Adak, para despejar el camino a la Flota Roja y con autorización para atacar cualquier blanco de oportunidad. El submarino dejó pasar a la gigantesca formación del UEG, e incluso intentó atacar al Macross por la popa y al resto del grupo anfibio, pero ante la férrea defensa de sus escoltas, hubo de salir huyendo por su vida. Los SeaHawk lo detectaron antes de que pudiera realizar acción alguna y lograron que un torpedo explotase lo suficientemente cerca para producir daños, y pensaron que lo habían hundido. Pero en realidad el SSN ruso pudo escapar, hasta una zona donde su tripulación pudo hacer un diagnostico profundo y reparaciones menores aprovechando el mal tiempo que impero por algunas horas. Al final las averías sufridas le obligaban a reparaciones en puerto, y por tanto dejar su misión en las inmediaciones de Adak. Pero la suerte acompaño a Khyron y ahora estaba frente al sueño de todo submarinista ruso durante décadas. Khyron ordenó que levantaran el mástil ESM. Mostró gran actividad, pero él no esperaba otra cosa.

-Arriba el periscopio- El contramaestre actuó sobre el anillo de operación y luego bajó las empuñaduras a su posición y dio unos pasos atrás. Khyron barrió rápidamente el horizonte. Después de diez segundos, dobló hacia arriba las empuñaduras y bajaron el periscopio a su pozo.

-Va a ser un día muy movido, señores -dijo el comandante; siempre informaba dentro de lo posible todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su personal de la central de ataque, pues cuanto más supieran, mejor podrían cumplir sus tareas -Vi un par de SeaHawks, uno hacia el Norte y el otro en el Oeste. Los dos se hallaban bastante lejos, pero pueden apostar a que están lanzando sonoboyas. Greel, llévanos otra vez abajo, a ciento cincuenta metros, velocidad cinco nudos. Vamos a dejar que ellos se separen de nosotros-

-Control, aquí sonar.-

-Aquí control; adelante -contestó Khyron.

-Estamos recibiendo algunas sonoboyas activas hacia el Noroeste. Contamos seis, todas muy débiles. -El suboficial sonarista leyó las marcaciones hacia las fuentes de las señales- Todavía no hay emisiones de sonares activos que vengan de la formación blanco, señor.

-Muy bien. -Khyron dejó el micrófono en su soporte. La profundidad del Botoru iba aumentando rápidamente: la inmersión se producía en un ángulo de quince grados. El comandante observó la indicación del batitermógrafo. A sesenta y cinco metros la temperatura del agua empezó a descender marcadamente: en veinte metros había bajado doce grados. Eso era bueno, una poderosa capa debajo de la cual podrían esconderse, y agua fría en profundidad para permitir un buen rendimiento de sonar para sus propios sensores.

Dos horas antes había ordenado armar sus cuatro tubos de torpedos de 650mm con 4 misiles RPK-7 Veter (SS-N-16 Stallion) un misil crucero anti navío pesado que podía ser lanzado desde un submarino sumergido. Eso le dejaba "solamente" sus torpedos de 533mm listos para uso instantáneo si encontraba un blanco submarino, pero en cambio le proporcionaba una salva de cuatro misiles para lanzar a los buques de superficie. Estaba ya en condiciones de disparar con muchas probabilidades de lograr impactos, pero Khyron no quería atacar sin saber exactamente a qué o la posición de sus enemigos. No tenía sentido gastar un misil en una fragata cuando había allí un crucero y un portaaviones que lo estaban esperando. Primero quería identificar blancos específicos. Se dirigió al compartimiento de sonar. El suboficial lo vio de reojo.

-Es posible que tenga una marcación sobre el portaviones. Acabo de recibir seis pings de un sonar de baja frecuencia. Creo que es él, con una marcación cero tres nueve. Ahora estoy tratando de aislar las características de sus máquinas. Y si..., bueno, están cayendo algunas sonoboyas más hacia la derecha.

La presentación de la pantalla mostraba nuevos puntos luminosos bastante a la derecha del primer cordón, con un considerable espacio entre los dos.

-¿Le parece que las está lanzando como insignias de grado, suboficial? -preguntó Khyron.

Obtuvo una sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza asintiendo como respuesta. Si los americanos estaban repartiendo sus sonoboyas en líneas que formaban ángulos a izquierda y derecha de la formación, podía significar que sus buques que seguían una táctica clásica de zigzag para evitar llevar un rumbo predecible a algún submarino enemigo habían puesto proa directamente hacia el Botoru. El submarino no necesitaría efectuar maniobra alguna para interceptarlos. Podía permanecer tan quieto como una tumba abierta.

Mount Moffet, Isla de Adak.

Mount Moffet era una serie de picos que se extendían a lo largo de unos 8 kilómetros al noroeste de la isla de Adak y que con una fuerte pendiente desde el nivel del mar alcanzaba en su punto más alto los casi 1.200 metros de altitud. Sus cumbres solían estar nevadas casi todo el año, y tan solo en el verano dejaba ver sus picos sin el blanco manto. Pero en otoño, la nieve ya hacía acto de presencia, no solo en sus cumbres si no también en sus laderas, aunque todavía de forma irregular. Y era precisamente la nieve del lugar junto con lo irregular del terreno lo que contribuía a mantener oculto a un grupo de soldados del UEG que tenía una vista privilegiada de todo lo que ocurría en el pueblo de Adak, su base y de Kuluk Bay .

-Con cuidado quiero tener una vista detallada del desplazamiento de esa compañía- Wolf apunta a la pantalla del monitor de la Laptop que recibe la imagen del vehículo de reconocimiento.

-Con ese son seis los convoyes de vehículos que salen del campamento durante este día- Lunk lleva el conteo en la bitácora, en dos horas notificaran al Comando del Pacífico y al BG.70 gracias a un satélite que hará una pasada dentro de ese periodo.

-Este va al norte, probablemente a Mount Adagak- El Capitán Miles el jefe del pequeño destacamento FAST que evadió a las fuerzas rusas y logro contactar a sus superiores para notificar los detalles de la invasión y después recibir a Wolf y su equipo hablo mientras seguía con sus propios binoculares al grupo que está dejando la base provisional que construyeron a las afueras del pueblo.

-Detalla el tipo de armamento que portan-

-Entendido- Rook manipula la palanca de mando con la cual obtiene un zoom con las cámaras instaladas en el pequeño vehículo.

-Se están moviendo al interior de la isla, seguramente para establecer mejores posiciones defensivas- Lancer termina de marcar los puntos en el mapa.

-Seagull 2 a Seagull 1 cambio- el radio cobro vida Wolf contesto -Aquí Seagull 1 ¿Qué me tienes?-

-Logramos identificar algunas de las locaciones donde están los prisioneros, la buena noticia es que están en puntos comunes, la iglesia y el hospital… la mala es que Ivan ha descargado SAMs y MANPADS cerca de esos sitios- Scott habla desde una posición en las cercanías del pueblo donde junto con Ron, Rand y la sargento Hernández trataron de identificar posiciones en el pueblo.

-¿Pueden llegar antes del anochecer?- Wolf hace planes por la radio.

-No creo, hay demasiadas patrullas enemigas, tendremos que esperar cambio y fuera-

-De acuerdo, corto-

-El siguiente paquete estará llegando en una hora- recuerda Lunk.

-Movámonos a la posición alterna para guiar a los pilotos, Rook trae de vuelta al colibrí- ordena a la rubia que traiga de vuelta al micro UAV. Wolf y el equipo se desplazan a una pequeña posición camuflajeada en el lado suroeste de Mount Moffet para tener una mejor vista de las posiciones rusas en Shagak Bay y alrededores.

Wolf, su equipo y los Marines de la unidad de Miles y Hernández habían llegado a las proximidades de las instalaciones militares enemigas, y seguían su despliegue tan de cerca como les era posible, con la misión de mantener al mando de la flota constantemente informado, a la vez que guiaban alguno de los ataques aéreos que se produjeron ese día. Una de las cosas que más preocupó al mando americano fue la presencia de civiles y soldado norteamericanos en la isla, y que aunque los rusos se habían llevado a muchos de ellos, principalmente oficiales y técnicos a Rusia, debían quedar entre 2.500 y 3.000 americanos en una zona que en breve se iba a convertir en un infierno. Al menos la ubicación exacta de muchos de ellos que pudieron llevar a cabo los el equipo de Wolf, mejoraba en algo la situación de aquellos prisioneros, para no ser machacados con los primeros disparos en la isla. El asalto a Adak ocurriría en menos de 24hrs.

RFS Boturu, al Oeste de la Isla de Adak

Ahora el contacto era mucho mejor. Habían clasificado a uno de los buques como un destructor y la cuenta de revoluciones de las palas de sus hélices indicaba una velocidad de veintiún nudos. Los elementos líderes de la formación se hallaban ya a una distancia de treinta y siete millas. La formación desplegada en forma de diamante y haciendo de cortina al portaviones.

-Parece que las están alternando por encima y por debajo de la capa, señor. Con una separación entre sí bastante marcada, además- El suboficial encendió un cigarrillo sin apartar sus ojos de la pantalla. El cenicero que tenía a su lado estaba colmado de colillas.

-Vamos a separarlo en la localización. Buen trabajo, Burev- Khyron extrañamente felicita al sonarista y volvió a la central de ataque. El grupo de seguimiento de control de fuego ya estaba rastreando los nuevos contactos. Parecía algo así como un intervalo de poco más de dos millas entre las sonoboyas. Si los americanos estaban alternándolas arriba y abajo de la capa, había muchas probabilidades de que él pudiera filtrarse entre dos de ellas. El otro interrogante era la posible presencia de boyas pasivas, que no podía detectar.

Khyron se hallaba de pie junto al pedestal del periscopio, observando cómo trabajaban sus hombres mientras introducían información en los ordenadores de control de fuego, respaldados por otros hombres que usaban marcaciones sobre papel y calculadoras de mano. El panel de control de armamento estaba iluminado por los indicadores que mostraban su situación de listos. El submarino se encontraba en condiciones de combate inmediato.

-Vamos arriba, a sesenta metros. Escucharemos sobre la capa durante unos minutos.

La maniobra dio resultado en seguida.

-Tengo un rumbo directo a los blancos -informó el suboficial sonarista.

Ahora pudieron detectar y seguir la energía del sonido irradiado directamente por los buques, sin depender del efecto físico de las zonas de convergencia. Khyron que estaba sonriendo internamente se ordenó a sí mismo tranquilizarse. Pronto tendría bastante trabajo. Después vendrían los festejos.

El comandante ordenó que su submarino se mantuviera encima de la capa, en condiciones de inmersión urgente en materia de segundos. Ahora el despliegue táctico estaba evolucionando. Tenía una marcación sobre el Lincoln con la que podía trabajar. Casi tan buena como para disparar, aunque todavía precisaba información de distancia. Parecía que hubiese un par de escoltas entre él y su blanco y, a menos que tuviera una buena estimación de distancia, cualquier misil que lanzara al buque insignia podía atacar un destructor o una fragata por error. Entretanto, la solución en el director de ataque graduó los Veter para que volaran directamente hacia lo que él creía que era el portaviones americano.

El Botoru empezó a zigzaguear a derecha e izquierda sobre su rumbo. Cada vez que el submarino cambiaba su posición, las marcaciones de los contactos de su sonar lo hacían también. El grupo de seguimiento podía usar las desviaciones del submarino con respecto a su propio rumbo como una línea de base para calcular las distancias a los diversos contactos, Era un procedimiento sencillo; sin embargo, llevaba tiempo, porque debía estimar la velocidad y el rumbo de los blancos móviles. Ni siquiera el apoyo de la computadora del sistema de tiro permitía acelerar mucho el proceso, y uno de los contramaestres se enorgullecía de su capacidad para emplear una regla circular de cálculos y disputar una carrera a la máquina para obtener la solución del problema.

La tensión parecía crecer gradualmente y por momentos se estabilizaba. Los años de entrenamiento estaban dando resultados ahora. Recibían la información, la examinaban y actuaban en consecuencia, todo en materia de segundos. De pronto, los tripulantes parecían formar parte física de los equipos que estaban operando, con sentimientos anulados, emociones sumergidas y sólo el sudor de sus frentes traicionaba las apariencias y los mostraba como hombres que eran, y no máquinas. Dependían por completo de sus operadores de sonar. La energía del sonido era su única indicación sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, y cada nuevo informe de marcación desataba una furiosa actividad. Estaba claro que sus blancos también zigzagueaban, lo que hacía aún más difíciles los cálculos de distancias.

-¡Control, sonar, torpedos en el agua, marcación tres dos cero! Señal débil. Repito, torpedos en el agua, tres dos cero, cambiando la marcación..., además, muchos sonares activos acaban de encenderse. Estamos recibiendo ruidos de hélices aumentados de todos los contactos.

Khyron estaba ya en la sala de sonar antes de que terminara el informe.

-¡Con una mierda! ¿La marcación del torpedo cambia?-

-¡Sí! Se mueve de izquierda a derecha...Cielos, me parece que alguien está atacando a los americanos. -

El suboficial apoyó el dedo contra la pantalla. Exactamente en la marcación del Lincoln se vio una serie de tres manchas luminosas. La presentación pareció enloquecerse de golpe. Las que indicaban buques se iluminaban con más brillo cuando éstos aumentaban la velocidad de sus máquinas, y cambiaban de dirección cuando ellos comenzaban a maniobrar.

-Explosión secundaria en este contacto... ¡A la mierda! Ahora hay un montón de explosiones en el agua. Cargas de profundidad, tal vez; algo está haciendo revolver el agua hacia arriba. Hay otro torpedo... lejos, su marcación cambia de derecha a izquierda.-

La presentación en la pantalla era ya demasiado compleja para que Khyron pudiera seguirla. El suboficial amplió la escala de tiempo para permitir una interpretación más fácil, pero solamente él y sus experimentados operadores eran capaces de comprenderla.

-Jefe, da la impresión de que alguien ha caído sobre ellos y lanzado un ataque. Estos dos buques parecen estar convergiendo sobre algo. Yo... otro torpedo en el agua, no sé de quién. ¡Dios, mire todas esas explosiones!-

En el CIC del Momsen reinaba la confusión, sin habérselo propuesto las fuerzas rusas se las ingeniaron para lanzar un ataque semi coordinado en contra del grupo que escoltaba al Lincoln y al Valley Forge justo cuando caía la noche, uno de los E-2C detecto un contacto esporádico al norte del grupo que una CAP salió a investigar mientras los escasos cazas en alerta en el Lincoln se preparaban para un posible despegue el grupo tomo una postura defensiva con el Lincoln y el Valley Forge en el centro del mismo.

-El Lincoln pregunta si tenemos más información sobre el bandido Teniente- uno de los operadores de radio se dirige a Marlene que en su consola calcula posibles rutas de ingreso de misiles enemigos.

-Dile lo que sabemos lo mismo que ellos hasta ahora. Que los Hornets harán contacto visual en tres minutos- Marlene le responde sin despegarse de su pantalla

- ¿Tenemos un nuevo reporte de Spotter?- Evans llego al CIC había estado cenando en su camarote mientras alistaba su reporte para el comando de la flota.

-Negativo señor, el contacto se devolvió apenas fue detectado por Spotter, mantenía silencio electrónico hasta hace unos momentos, ahora Spotter reporta que emite en toda clase de bandas… eso solo significa una cosa- Marlene deja en el aire la idea.

-Boomers- declaro sombríamente Edwards, después de unos momentos se acerca al teléfono interno y marca al cuarto de guerra y control de fuego -Simms enciende el sistema, máxima potencia- ordena que enciendan el sistema AEGIS a toda potencia, si ya los detectaron no tenía caso tener su sistema antiaéreo en modo pasivo -Den la alerta Condición Uno en la nave-

El contacto un Il-38 un avión de reconocimiento marítimo de largo alcance atrajo a la CAP y abrió camino para que un grupo que volaba retrasado a unas 60 millas al este de 4 Bears lanzaran un pequeño ataque contra el grupo de batalla con misiles Kh-22 y Kh-55 lo que prontamente ordeno un cambio de curso en la formación naval al Sur, Sureste y sin proponérselo le facilitaron la solución de tiro a un SSN clase Lira (Alfa) que no dudo en aprovechar la oportunidad y disparo seis torpedos de 533mm desde unas veinte millas.

-¡Torpedo en el agua! ¡Torpedo en el agua! Marca 065 distancia 20000 y cerrando-

-¡Con un demonio! ¡Lancen los señuelos y activen el Nixie*! ¿Dónde están los pájaros antisubmarino?- Evans declara frustrado.

-Estaban ocupados lanzando chaff para confundir a los misiles señor- responde Marlene antes de que pudiera agregar algo más un chirrido en los auriculares de su diadema la hace regresar su atención a la consola -Atención, ¡Vampiros…!- Toda la formación es rota en el momento que se detectan los torpedos

Khyron se dirigió hacia popa. -¡Periscopio, ya!-

El Botoru tomó un ángulo ascendente y tardó un minuto en alcanzar el nivel. El comandante vio lo que podría haber sido un mástil en el horizonte, y una columna de humo negro. Estaban operando más de cinco radares junto con numerosas comunicaciones de radio.

-Abajo el periscopio. ¿Tenemos solución para algún blanco?-

-No, señor -respondió el oficial ejecutivo-. Cuando empezaron a maniobrar, toda nuestra información se fue al diablo.

-¿A qué distancia nos encontramos?

-A 18 millas. Estamos en posición de cruzar cincuenta metros. Todo un claro.-

-Vamos a una profundidad de doscientos cincuenta metros. Todo adelante; llévenos allá dentro.-

Las máquinas del Botoru cobraron vida y aceleraron el submarino a treinta nudos. El oficial ejecutivo llevó la nave a doscientos cincuenta metros, pasando por debajo de una sonoboya colocada para búsqueda en poca profundidad. Khyron se mantenía junto a la mesa de la carta; sacó un lápiz del bolsillo e inconscientemente empezó a morder el extremo de plástico mientras observaba cómo el avance de su submarino en ese rumbo lo acercaba cada vez más a la formación enemiga. El rendimiento del sonar cayó virtualmente a cero con la alta velocidad; pero pronto resonaron en todo el casco de acero los sonidos de baja frecuencia producidos por explosiones de munición. El Botoru navegó durante veinte minutos en un ligero zigzagueo para evitar las sonoboyas, mientras los hombres de control de fuego seguían actualizando sus soluciones.

-Muy bien, todo adelante un tercio y volvamos a profundidad de periscopio -dijo Khyron- Grupo de seguimiento, atentos para abrir fuego.

La imagen del sonar se aclaró rápidamente. Los americanos continuaban frenéticos dando caza a quienquiera que fuese el que había atacado a su buque insignia. Las explosiones se transmitían en el agua, interrumpidas por el sonido de los torpedos, que las ocultaban mientras se desplazaban hacia los blancos. Todo estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para ser motivo de real preocupación.

-Observación de tiro. ¡Arriba el periscopio!-

El periscopio de búsqueda se deslizó hacia arriba. Khyron lo empuñó y barrió el horizonte.

-¡Maldita sea!- El monitor mostró un SeaHawk a la derecha, a unos ochocientos metros y con rumbo Norte, hacia la formación. Pudo ver tres buques, especialmente los topes de sus mástiles.

-Levante el radar, dele potencia y quede en espera- Un suboficial apretó el botón para levantar el radar de búsqueda de superficie del submarino; activó el sistema, pero lo mantuvo en la posición de espera.

-Ahora, energía y dos barridas- ordenó el comandante. Allí había verdaderamente peligro- Los americanos detectarían casi con seguridad el radar del submarino y tratarían de atacarlo. El radar permaneció activado por un total de doce segundos. Marco en la pantalla un grupo de siete blancos.

-Entrando por el sector 3… _"Birds away"_ contacto en 95 segundos- Marlene observa por la pantalla el lanzamiento de los misiles antiaéreos del Momsen que se unen a los de la Ford y el Shoup.

La salva disparada apenas llegaba a la veintena de vampiros pero la distancia y sobretodo el hecho de que eran atacados en dos direcciones dificultaron la adecuada interceptación de los misiles enemigos, los cazas dieron cuenta de 5 de ellos junto con dos Bears, los restantes fueron derribados por los misiles lanzados por los buques, mientras que la formación se desplazaba a la mayor velocidad posible para escapar de los torpedos del Alfa, uno sufrió un desperfecto en su sistema de guía y comenzó a describir círculos cada vez más cerrados hasta agotar su combustible, dos más fueron engañados por los señuelos de los buques y los helos, pero fue el cuarto que se centro en el Lincoln que en esos momentos era el cojo en una carrera con obstáculos el que jugaría un papel clave en los eventos que se sucederían a continuación.

-Tengo un segundo contacto- el oficial de sonar del Momsen descubre al Boturu poco antes de que este terminara su segundo barrido -Posición… ¡Maldición esta sobre nosotros!- Evans, Marlene y todos los presentes sintieron como si sus corazones les eran arrancados de sus pechos.

Los helos del grupo estaban fuera de posición, ocupados cazando al Alfa al cual después de una furiosa persecución por parte de la Ford lograron localizar y destruir no sin antes haber gastado tres torpedos. Lo que la tripulación del Alfa jamás sabría era que con su sacrificio le habían dejado la mesa puesta a Khyron, y el "Carnicero" no iba a desaprovecharla.

El operador de radar leyó marcaciones y distancias, que introdujeron en el director de control de fuego y fueron retransmitidos a los misiles, que se encontraban en los tubos de torpedos, dándoles rumbo al blanco y la distancia a la cual debían encender sus cabezas buscadoras. El oficial de armamento controló el estado de las luces, luego eligió los dos blancos más propicios para los misiles.

-¡Listo!-

-Inunden tubos- Khyron observó al operador del panel de armamento que comenzaba la secuencia de lanzamiento- Abriendo puertas exteriores.

-Solución controlada y válida -dijo con calma el oficial de armamento- Secuencia de fuego: dos, uno, cuatro y tres.

-¡Disparen! -ordenó Khyron.

-Fuego dos. -El submarino se estremeció cuando el poderoso impulso del aire comprimido eyectó el arma del tubo, a lo que siguió el ruido del agua llenando el vacío-. Fuego uno... fuego cuatro. Fuego con todos los tubos, señor.- Greel da el reporte del disparo

-Disparen todos los tubos con torpedos- dijo Khyron. Los hombres de control de fuego cambiaron los controles del director de ataque para activar los tubos cargados con torpedos de 533mm y repitieron la secuencia de los disparos.

A esa distancia los SS-N-16 que emergieron del agua en el costado de estribor del grupo a unos 700km/hr y alcanzaron velocidad supersónica en segundos y encontraron sus blancos en menos tiempo aún. El cuarto torpedo lanzado por el Alfa había detonado a escasos 200 metros del Lincoln pero la inmensa ola expansiva magnificada por el agua expulsada por la explosión dañaron la planta motora del gigante que para efectos prácticos estaba muerto en el agua… el Momsen que gracias a las maniobras evasivas termino encontrándose a menos de un 1km de separación con la proa de este, detecto el lanzamiento de los vampiros y los torpedos, Evans sabiendo que no importando lo que decidiera su buque sufriría daños ordeno destruir los vampiros, y se lanzaron sendos misiles antiaéreos que fallaron sus objetivos, al disponer de tiempo insuficiente para calcular de forma adecuada la interceptación. Fueron los Phalanx CIWS los que sirvieron de algo, al derribar a uno de los misiles, mientras que dos se centraron en el Lincoln y uno más en el Valley Forge que fue partido en dos.

La explosión del misil destruido cuando se encontraba a escasos 300 metros del Momsen sacudió a todo el buque y provoco algunos desperfectos eléctricos, esos daños se sumaron a las ondas de choque producidas por los dos misiles que impactaron uno en la isla del Lincoln y otro cerca de su línea de flotación.

-¡Reporte de daños!- Evans apenas se levantaba del suelo donde la explosión lo arrojo antes de haber podido asegurarse en su asiento. Mientras observaba a parte de su personal herido y con las luces en el CIC en rojo señal que los generadores de emergencia estaban en acción.

-Fallas eléctricas en el CIC- Marlene apenas se recuperaba de la sacudida y se tallaba su ensangrentaba cabeza.

-¡Señor es el cuarto de maquinas!- el grito de Russell llamo la atención de todos los miembros del CIC -No tenemos propulsión- en ese momento la energía fallo en toda la nave y sumergió a los tripulantes del USS Momsen en la oscuridad, una que no duraría mucho.

-¡Arriba el periscopio!- El contramaestre hizo girar la rueda de mando. Khyron dejó que subiera por completo y observo el panorama. Pudo ver la estela de humo del último Veter, y justo detrás de ella... tres columnas de humo negro que se desprendían del los lugares que el sonarista había marcado como impactos. Había sido una aproximación y ataque libro de texto para Khyron quien mentalmente comenzó a hacer planes para quedarse con todo el crédito de la misión, quien sea que haya estado en el otro submarino estuvo a punto de arruinar su ataque y por eso muerto o no, no tendría crédito alguno en lo que podría ser el mayor éxito en la historia del arma submarina rusa, ni siquiera su renuente maestro Globalsky hubiera soñado conseguir algo así.

Una sonrisa se fue dibujando lentamente en el rostro de Khyron que ya podía ver las caras envidia de sus enemigos como Bretaai y todos los que alguna vez dudaron de sus capacidades. Encendió el monitor de Tv y la grabadora para que todos en el puente pudieran observar su acción. Las miradas satisfechas y algunos vítores por parte de la tripulación levantaron el ánimo de la tripulación del Boturu, habían conseguido cumplir con su misión, habían derrotado a su enemigo, un portaviones menos significaba un golpe durísimo para USN y los acercaba más a la posibilidad de negociar una tregua con condiciones favorables para el ESBIN, pero por sobre todas las cosas significaba un pronto regreso a casa. Pero para su comandante varias ideas le surcaban en la cabeza en esos momentos. Se imagino a los grupos de control de daños tratando de contener los incendios a bordo de las naves impactadas, las ordenes que se perdían debido a la confusión reinante, los heridos suplicando por ayuda mientras que los médicos no se daban abasto, la desesperación reinante en todos y cada uno de los tripulantes de esas naves y Khyron Krasherva llego a la realización de que jamás en su vida había sido tan feliz como en ese momento, cerró de golpe las empuñaduras del periscopio y dio un paso atrás. Observo a Greel que seguía pegado al monitor y con una sonrisa le murmuro.

-¿No es lo más hermoso que hayas visto en tu vida, amigo mío?- poco después el Boturu abandonaría la zona y se perdió en el mar sin que los helos y los buque que aún quedaban operativos pudieran hacer algo para detenerlo.

En el Momsen el estruendo que recorrió la nave cuando fue impactado por uno de los torpedos debajo de su quilla fue pavoroso, el acero reforzado se crujió cual hoja de papel aluminio ante la fuerza combinada de la explosión y la onda expansiva que atravesó la superestructura de la nave como si fuera una navaja invisible, levantando por algunos metros en el aire las más de 9 mil toneladas de la nave, el impacto de su caída agravo aun más los daños sufridos. El CIC quedo prácticamente sin poder alguno y Evans había quedado severamente herido con costillas fracturadas y una fuerte contusión.

-Teniente Rush…- su voz era apenas audible en el caos que era el lugar.

-¿Señor?- Marlene que tenía un improvisado cabestrillo en su brazo derecho y con un pequeño extinguidor trataba de apagar una de las consolas que estaban en llamas se acerco.

-Abandonen la nave…- el comandante respiraba pesadamente mientras algunos miembros del CIC trataban de auxiliarlo -…ahora… encuentre al oficial de mayor rango y coordinen la, la- Evans se desploma por el dolor.

-Hay que sacarlo de aquí- un enfermero que había llegado junto con un equipo de primeros auxilios trataban de ayudar a todos los heridos.

-Hay que salir todos de aquí… Russell ¿Cómo va el sistema de alta voces?- Marlene se dirige a su suboficial y lo observa junto con otros dos tratando de obtener energía para el sistema de altavoces.

-Ya casi lo tengo- es la respuesta del joven

-¿Cómo está la situación?- pregunta Marlene a uno de los miembros del equipo.

-Honestamente me sorprende que aun estemos a flote, las cubiertas interiores se están inundando muy rápido, el casco se partirá a la mitad de un momento a otro y hay muchísimos heridos- responde el paramédico mientras termina de estabilizar y subir a una camilla al comandante.

Marlene se muerde los labios y a una seña de Russell toma el micrófono -Atención todas las secciones, esta es una orden del Capitán, inicien procedimientos para abandonar la nave, repito abandonen la nave- hace una pausa el dolor en su brazo se está haciendo más insoportable con cada minuto que pasa. -Muy bien hora de irse…- nota como el humo del lugar comienza a hacer difícil la respiración se acerca a una de las consolas de navegación que aún funciona y prueba si el transmisor funciona -Adelántense yo tengo que enviar nuestra última posición a comando, localicen al Teniente Comandante Speirs y si está con vida que asuma el mando de la evacuación- Russell y varios más se detienen por unos segundos al escuchar las palabras de la joven pero antes de que puedan convencerla -Estaré con ustedes pronto- comienza a pulsar las teclas con su sola mano útil.

Afuera lo que queda del grupo comienza a maniobrar en medio de la noche alrededor de las naves que comienzan a zozobrar, el Lincoln recibió dos de los torpedos y ahora está inclinado 45° sobre su eje haciendo imposible el aterrizaje de helicópteros que lo sobrevuelan buscando lugares en donde poder posarse y ayudar en la evacuación, la Ford está ocupada recogiendo los náufragos del Valley Forge y el Shoup maniobra entre el Lincoln y el Momsen y recibe a todos los helos que recogen gente del portaviones. Las luces de bengala, linternas y faros de niebla son encendidas a todo lo que dan.

-Está ya no da más…- el Comandante Speirs se encontraba en la cubierta supervisando que los tripulantes abordaran las balsas desplegables de emergencia -la que sigue- señala que los enlistados preparen la siguiente -Ok conocen el orden, heridos primero, luego personal no esencial, después el resto- la tripulación bien entrenada evita el pánico pero eso es porque no conocen todos los detalles.

-Señor- un suboficial se acerca a Speirs.

-¿Qué ocurre Yang?-

-Es el Teniente Duncan- le murmura mientras le pasa el radio portátil.

-¿Qué me tienes Dash?- pregunta al jefe de los equipos de control de daños que en estos momentos se están concentrando en suprimir los incendios antes de que llegue al depósito de municiones.

-La cosa esta de la mierda Ernie, será mejor que saques a los que puedas, le doy 10 minutos a esta cosa antes de que lo que quede de la nave vuele en pedazos-

El gris prospecto se noto en la cara de Speirs -De acuerdo haz lo que puedas, pero te quiero a ti y los muchachos abordando las balsas a la brevedad-

-Billy… no me has entendido, tienes 10 minutos… con nosotros retrasando el fuego, sin nosotros esto ya hubiera volado desde hace media hora cuando menos- hubo un silencio sepulcral por la radio por varios momentos.

-Copiado… nos daremos prisa… Ernie yo… dile a tus muchachos que gracias- fue lo único que William Speirs pudo decir ante el hecho de que 20 hombres y mujeres estaban dispuestos a sacrificarse para salvar a cuantos de sus compañeros tripulantes sea posible.

-Me debes una Billy- Duncan corto la transmisión.

-¿Lo ves Jackson ya casi estamos afuera?- comenta Marlene que cargaba a un suboficial con quemaduras severas en sus piernas, espalda y parte de su rostro, al sentir entre el humo y las luces de emergencia el aire frío del Pacífico Norte.

-No debió haberme ayudado señora, ¿Qué tal si ya se acabaron las balsas?-

-Vamos suboficial, que les digo siempre sobre ser optimistas- Marlene no lo demuestra pero ella misma está agotada por llevar a través de las cubiertas los casi 100 kilos del corpulento marino.

Jackson un enlistado en sus treinta y tantos asignado al área de suministros de la nave había quedado atrapado en las cubiertas inferiores cuando impacto el torpedo junto con cuatro de sus compañeros, a base de fuerza de voluntad lograron abrir una de las mamparas, pero sin equipo de protección contra incendios que los protegiera del fuego y los vapores tóxicos emanados del mismo sus compañeros sucumbieron, de no haber sido por la joven oficial que escucho los golpes que dada este a una exclusa y que de alguna manera se las arreglo para abrir, él hace rato que hubiera muerto.

-Bien aquí estamos- salen a la cubierta del buque y enseguida Jackson es atendido por un equipo de primeros auxilios. -Va a estar bien Jackson-

-Gracias señora- un agotado hombre es depositado en una camilla y subido a una balsa al ser considerado como prioridad.

-Teniente Rush- la voz de Russell que junto con algunos otros de los miembros enlistados del CIC aún se encontraban en el barco la saludaron.

-Chicos ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ¿Qué paso con el Comandante Evans?-

-El está bien señora, ya lo subieron a las balsas y lo evacuaron, ahora solo esperamos nuestro turno-

-No tardara mucho… después de todo creo que es bueno ser optimista Teniente- Russell trata de bromear con Marlene, quien solo le responde con una breve sonrisa y se acomoda su cola de caballo, mientras observa el panorama a su alrededor. El Valley Forge es apenas visible, el Lincoln ha comenzado a hundirse por babor y su nave tiene la popa sumergida casi en su totalidad, los helicópteros sobrevuelan frenéticamente mientras que en el agua las balsas maniobran para no cruzar por las manchas de aceite o en el camino de los buques que aún funcionan.

_-Si es bueno ser optimista, ojala tú también estés bien mi amor-_

-Eso es todo lo que podemos hacer señor, ojala haya sido suficiente- un miembro del equipo de control de daños se dirige resignadamente a Duncan que asiente con la cabeza.

-Eso espero chico, eso espero-

Momentos después el depósito de municiones del Momsen explota en una gigantesca explosión, la más grande que alguno de los testigos hubieran visto en su vida y considerando lo vivido por ellos las últimas 48hrs. eso era decir mucho. Y envolvió en una brillante bola de fuego todo a su paso para después evaporarse con la misma violencia con la cual surgió llevándose consigo el futuro y las vidas de 186 personas y las de sus familias y seres queridos entre ellos los de Marlene Rush.

Isla de Adak

Un nuevo día comenzaba en Adak, uno particularmente activo para las tropas rusas estacionadas en ella, que comenzaban a prepararse para el eventual asalto con el cual las fuerzas norteamericanas planeaban rehacerse con el control de la misma. Los ánimos no estaban precisamente en su punto más alto, no desde que los defensores vieran marchar lo que quedaba de la flota a aguas más profundas dejándolos con los pocos pertrechos que lograron ser desembarcados de los buques. En pocas horas un nuevo ataque aéreo comenzaría y algunos ya comenzaban a maldecir a sus jefes y a las demás fuerzas militares por su aparente abandono. No eran los únicos que maldecían a alguien.

_-2hrs, solo teníamos que escondernos por dos malditas horas- _la idea retumba en la cabeza de Scott mientras a la señal de Lunk comienza a correr de nuevo, detrás de él varios miembros de su equipo y del pequeño pelotón del Capitán Miles.

Más atrás el sonido de balas cayendo cerca de sus talones y explosiones que lanzaban escombros a su alrededor. Todo el grupo trata de ponerse a cubierto para evitar ser detectado por la aeronave enemiga, que había sido enviada para revisar los reportes de algunos miembros de los puestos de vigilancia, sobre el hecho de haber avistado una especie de OVNI en las cercanías de Mount Moffet, la sorpresa fue mayúscula en la tripulación del helo cuando decidieron encender su cámara infrarroja y descubrieron a más de una docena de señales dispersas por toda la montaña.

Y ahí se había acabado la parte furtiva de Red Cell, que se suponía debía monitorear los movimientos de las fuerzas invasoras en Adak y reportar el éxito y fracaso de los ataques aéreos cuyo propósito era el de ablandar las defensas de la isla para "Red Orion" el desembarco de dos brigadas de Marines en la isla para recuperar la bases y liberar a todos los prisioneros del pueblo y la bases… en justamente 2hrs más. Ahora nadie sabe si mantendrán vivos lo suficiente para verlo.

-¡Esta virando de nuevo! Cúbranse- Rook grito mientras corría junto con dos marines hacia una saliente con rocas lo suficientemente alta para ocultarlos.

-¡Por aquí!- Rand hace una señal a sus compañeros para que lo sigan a otro escondite y escapar de su perseguidor.

_-No vamos a volar la pista o los hangares, nos serán útiles cuando regresemos a Adak… idiotas-_ Mientras Wolf apuntaba un FIM-92 a su molesto acosador un Mi-8T que los sobrevolaba constantemente antes de que volviera a lanzarles otra descarga de balas y cohetes no guiados cortesía de los pods que colgaban de los pequeños puntos de anclaje ubicados a los costados del aparato, el piloto del helo no era tonto ni suicida y una vez que escuchaba el chirrido en su sistema de detección de amenazas hacia salir a su helo disparado fuera del alcance del MANPAD, ese era el objetivo de Wolf, quitárselo de encima.

-Eso nos comprara tiempo… pero seguro que ya dio cuenta de nuestra posición señor…- la Sargento Hernández atiende a dos de sus marines que resultaron heridos debido a la pasada del helo.

-No podemos quedarnos, esa cosa regresara pronto y no vendrá solo- el Capitán Miles afirma -…tenemos que poner tierra de por medio entre ellos y nosotros-

-Al menos durante una hora… antes de que llegue la primera oleada de ataques aéreos de la invasión…- Scott despliega un mapa pero se da cuenta que la isla está sembrada de posiciones enemigas, la única baza que pueden jugar realmente es el hecho de que el terreno de la isla al sur es bastante accidentado y no se pueden enviar vehículos sin orugas, si los rusos querían rodearlos deberían rodearlos a pie o transportarlos por aire.

-Aquí tendrá que ser- murmuro Lancer al observar por los binoculares como dos BMP y varios camines ural descargaban varias decenas de tropas en frente de ellos que les cortaban el paso, tendrían que quedarse ahí. En un promontorio con una elevación de unos 50 metros ubicado en las inmediaciones de Shagak Bay. Observo a su comandante que solamente movió la cabeza.

Prontamente estuvieron bajo fuego de las tropas que los rodeaban a pesar de contestar el fuego, con todo lo que tenían, los rusos tenían en apoyo de los BMP y el helo que había regresado para seguir atormenta dolos, ya habían tenido dos muertos entre el equipo de Marines que los había recibido en Adak y el apoyo aéreo aun estaba a 20 minutos de llegar. Las granadas de mortero caían particularmente cerca a pesar de que Rook y Lancer trataban de neutralizar las posiciones con disparos de sus rifles de francotirador, los blindados bloqueaban sus ángulos de tiro.

-Tenemos que neutralizar a alguno de esos BMP, junto con el helo…- Scott comenta a Wolf que no se ve muy convencido de la idea -…con los BMP fuera al menos podríamos dedicarnos contra el helo con más tranquilidad.

-Si salen a campo abierto no duraran ni 5 minutos…-observo Wolf.

-Si seguimos así, no duremos ni 10 minutos y no veo cual sea la ventaja- respondió Scott

-Yo estoy con él- Rand se unió a la conversación. Muchos ahí concordaban con Rand

-Y yo- el Capitán Miles que había sido herido y se desangraba dio el gane.

A regañadientes Wolf acepto dejarlos ir, Scott, Rand, Lunk y la sargento armados con tres AT-4 salieron bajo un fuerte fuego de supresión. El helo los vio salir pero con ordenes de atrapar vivos a cuantos se pudiera no disparo sus cohetes sobre ellos en lugar de eso, solo uso sus ametralladoras, pero se encontraba a casi 1km y no tuvieron demasiada precisión.

Las balas pasaban cerca del grupo de Scott que corría a la mayor rapidez que les permitía todo el equipo que portaban, finalmente lograron llegar a otro montículo protegido desde donde prepararon los misiles. A diferencia del Javelin, el AT-4 era un misil anti blindado sin más guía que los ojos del tirador con un alcance menor a 2 km y una cabeza reducida no podría eliminar aún MBT, pero si podría causarle severos taños a un vehículo como el BMP que tenían enfrente si lograban darle en uno de los costados o en su parte superior donde los blindajes eran más delgados.

-¡Ahora!- Lancer disparo el suyo, seguido del de Scott. Ambos impactaron en la parte superior del vehículo y una columna de humo negro salió del mismo -Uno menos, vamos por el siguiente.

Ambos corren hacia otra posición donde se disponen a atacar al BMP restante, mientras el resto de su equipo los cubre, cuando están cerca una explosión cercana lanza a los dos al suelo a varios metros uno del otro. Lancer se levanta, sorprendido de descubrirse ileso mientras que Scott permanece en el suelo moviéndose descoordinadamente.

-¡Scott!- se arrastra hasta su compañero y lo descubre con el rostro ensangrentado y con heridas en varias partes de su cuerpo -¡Scott, mírame! Vas a estar bien ¿me entiendes? Mientras Lance comienza a darle los primeros auxilios Scott ve a una mujer al lado de su compañero.

-¿Marlene?- murmura al ver a su prometida con un vestido blanco ensangrentado y lagrimas en el rostro agachada junto a su compañero que trata de salvarlo.

-No te preocupes amigo, la veras de nuevo- Lance cree que Scott esta alucinando lo que no es buena señal -Aguanta ahí-

Pero Scott sabe que algo no está bien, con él y su prometida, la aparición solo dura instantes pero la imagen de su prometida mirándolo con tristeza quedaría grabada en su memoria -NO…- fue lo último que dijo antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

><p>SDCV- 1 Macross a menos de 50 millas al sur de la Isla de Adak.<p>

Lo único que quería hacer era descansar pero después de revisar el estado de su avión, llenar los informes de misión, sobrevivir a una reunión con Globalsky, Villeu y Maistroff y haber tenido que hablar con Roy sobre lo que paso en la cubierta de vuelo, el ánimo de Rick Hunter estaba bastante alicaído, ni siquiera los pequeños gestos de apoyo de parte de los pilotos y el resto de la tripulación le ayudaban a estar tranquilo. Cuando llego a su camarote tenía toda la intención de descansar, dormir por dos días al menos parecía un buen prospecto, total el Skull estaba fuera de la rotación de vuelo por los próximos días. Roy había dicho que lanzar bombas no era trabajo para auténticos pilotos de caza, aunque él sospechaba que era para evitar el desgaste del escuadrón que Globalsky los había sacado de la rotación, serían otros los encargados de escoltar los vuelos de ataque a Adak. Ellos ya habían hecho lo suyo, eliminar la oposición aérea a las brigadas de marines que iban a desembarcar en unas horas más

-¿Qué demonios voy a hacer con Lisa?...- murmuro recostado en un costado de su cama, pensando en la historia que le había contado Roy, sobre el esposo de Lisa y como se había ganado el mote de La Reina del Hielo. -¿Y qué voy a hacer contigo?- miro a un lado de su cama a su acompañante que dormía como si no tuviera preocupación alguna en el mundo.

Se puso a meditar lo que había pasado la noche anterior no bien habían pasado 10 minutos de haber llegado cuando escucho que llamaban a la puerta de su camarote. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Minmei y Rags felices de verlo, ella le había traído la cena y el cachorro estaba simplemente contento de jugar un poco con él.

-¿Cómo deje que pasara?...- mueve su cabeza recordando los eventos, le gustaría decir que eran solo una mancha borrosa, pero el recordaba exactamente lo que paso.

_Fue después de terminar la cena cuando los reportes del ataque al Lincoln comenzaron a llegar que Rick se sintió particularmente ansioso por el destino de su amiga Marlene y todo lo que había pasado con Lisa en la misión que se sentó en el pequeño sofá de la sala/comedor/recibidor que tenía en su camarote, con Rags aún jugando entre sus piernas, el piloto se sentía tremendamente cansando y sin embargo no quería irse a dormir._

_-¿Qué haras con la Comandante Riber?- Minmei pregunto al tiempo que se sentaba junto a él. _

_-No lo sé todavía… de verdad que no lo sé-_

_-No es correcto que se haya comportado contigo de esa manera… le salvaste la vida, deberías levantarle cargos de agresión, ella no puede…-_

_-¡Basta! Tú… no creo que nadie entienda lo que paso por la cabeza de Lisa…- Rick dijo pensativamente. Lo que hizo que Minmei se enojara con él piloto._

_-¿Por qué la defiendes tanto? ¿Y por que la llamas Lisa a últimas fechas? Creí que no se soportaban, digo no fue por eso que dejo botado a Rags contigo…-_

_Rick solo meneo la cabeza, una parte de él quería decirle a la joven la historia que Roy le conto, pero decide que los más prudente será quedarse callado. Minmei noto el cambio en él piloto y decidió tratar de cambiar el tema._

_-¿Quieres ver lo que aprendió Rags en estos días que lo he cuidado?- haciendo un ademan Minmei hizo que el cachorro tomara una postura erguida. -Quise probar lo que me contaste lo que hizo el pequeño cuando tuviste tu mástil con Maistroff… Rags ¡Firmes!- al escuchar el comando el can se para en dos patas -Rags ¡saludar!-_

_-¡Guau!...- el cachorro jadea mientras Minmei y Rick se ríen de la pose adoptada -Rags ¡En descanso!- termina de nuevo en cuatro patas -Me tomo varias veces el que lo hiciera bien, pero estoy más que satisfecha del resultado, ahora el marino Rags solo necesita de su uniforme, para ser un miembro más de la tripulación…-_

_-Jajajaja…- Rick se carcajeo fuertemente solo imaginándose la estampa del pequeño cachorro maltes en las ceremonias oficiales o en las fotos de la tripulación de la nave. Una risa que necesitaba después de todo lo que ha pasado con Lisa. –Gracias… de verdad lo necesitaba-_

_-Me alegro que te gustara…- Minmei abraza a Rick, quien le corresponde fuertemente, después de eso y sin proponérselo sus rostros se encontraron y antes de que alguno de los dos se diera cuenta se estaban besando y después…_

La sintió acurrucarse en su pecho, mientras murmura algo en japonés parecido a "Mama, cinco minutos más" y sonrío, podía escuchar la respiración Rags que dormía de igual manera al pie de la pequeña cama que ahora estaba en verdad llena con Rick y Minmei durmiendo en la misma. Haciendo un esfuerzo para no despertar a ambos se levanto y se vistió salió de la pequeña habitación para dirigirse a la cocineta, necesitaba un café.

-Ok Hunter… ¿Qué vas hacer ahora?- murmuro con sarcasmo ante la evidente culpa que lo carcomía. Lo había disfrutado, más aún se sentía relajado y por eso se sentía culpable.

-BEEP- el timbre de su camarote sonó y obligo a Rick a salir de sus preocupaciones y dirigirse a la puerta, esperando que quien fuera que sea, se marchara pronto tenía mucho en que pensar.

_-¿Qué le voy a decir ahora? Probablemente me cierre la puerta en mis narices de una buena vez… o crea que venga a pedirle que no presente cargos por lo que paso anoche-_ los engranes en el cerebro de Lisa trabajaban a todo lo que da. Se sentía honestamente mal por lo que había pasado la otra noche en la cubierta de vuelo y se lo había hecho saber a Claudia cuando hablaron. Pero la morena tenía razón cuando dijo que no era ella la persona con la que debería disculparse.

Aceptando que de nuevo su amiga tenía razón, había prometido que lo primero que debía hacer mañana por la mañana era disculparse con el piloto y esperar que al menos entendiera su situación aunque eso implicara contarle la historia completa entre ella y Karl. Conforme caminaba por los pasillos no pudo ignorar las miradas que le dieron varios miembros de la tripulación, cargadas unas de desconfianza y otras más de una evidente animosidad, sin duda la noticia del incidente en la cubierta de vuelo se había regado bastante rápido por la nave. Antes de que pudiera prepararse mentalmente para enfrentar a Rick su mano toco el timbre por si sola y para su desgracia la puerta se abrió poco después.

-¿Lisa?...- escucho decirle extrañado para después corregir -Comandante Riber Buenos Días ¿Qué se le ofrece?- reviso su reloj y la saludo sin dejar de sonar sorprendido por tenerla ahí.

-Hola Rick ¿Me dejas pasar?- lo vio dudar por unos segundos, realmente considerando la idea si debía permitirle entrar al camarote. No podía culparlo después de todo las últimas veces que se han visto habían terminado en un desastre, aún así no pudo evitar el sentirse algo dolida al ver como el joven dudaba ante una pregunta tan simple -Por favor, de verdad tengo algo importante que decirte…- Finalmente Rick la invito pasar, por su vestimenta era obvio que se acaba de levantar.

-¿Qué has sabido sobre el Lincoln?- Rick pregunto antes de que pudiera decir algo.

-Nada, mi turno comienza hasta medio día pero los reportes no son buenos…- Lisa conoce por Claudia y Jean que una amiga de Rick esta asignada en el grupo del Lincoln, pero de momento falla en recordar el nombre de dicha persona.

-Ya veo…- murmura Rick -¿Qué te trae por aquí?- cambiando de nuevo el tema.

La mujer tomo aire y se preparo para hablar cuando… -¡Guau!- una pequeña bola de pelos salió disparada a las piernas de Lisa y comienzo a gemir y pararse en dos patas -¡Oh Rags! Yo también te quiero, mi chiquito- Lisa no tardo en levantar al cachorro que comenzó a lamerle la cara ante la sonrisa de Rick.

Para el piloto de alguna manera el ver a Lisa sonreír le parecía la forma en que deberían ser las cosas, cualquiera que se tomara la molestia de ver mas allá del fiero exterior de la mujer más arisca de la flota se llevaría una enorme sorpresa le había dicho Roy en más de una ocasión y ahora se encontraba asintiendo con ese comentario. Entre más conocía la historia de Lisa más interesante le resultaba…

-¿Rick quién es?- la voz de Minmei hizo que este mirara y se topara con la joven que salía arreglada de su camarote -¡Comandante Riber!- dijo entre la sorpresa y la incredulidad al verla con el cachorro.

_-¡Oh Mierda!- _fue todo lo que pensó al ver a Lisa y como a través de esos ojos verdes comenzaba a gestarse una tormenta.

Lisa miro con confusión a la joven que salió del camarote, se podía distinguir claramente que había dormido en el camarote de Rick y quizás con él, sumado a que la cara de Rick sonrojada hasta límites increíbles decía mucho. Algo termino por caerse en el interior de Lisa pero no le iba a permitir a Rick Hunter el verla en su estado más vulnerable.

-Solo vine por el cachorro, lo he tenido abandonado por algunos días y es justo que me encargue de él durante un tiempo…- Lisa hablo en su tono más neutro.

Rick se alivio de escucharla calmada, pero se sintió extrañamente molesto con el hecho de que solo hubiera venido a ver a Rags -¿Segura que eso es todo?- pregunto algo decepcionado.

-Sí lo es Teniente Hunter…- ofendida por el tono de Rick decidió terminar con la escena -Ahora me retiro… y perdón por la molestia-

Antes de que Rick pudiera decir algo más Lisa se retiro y se llevo a Rags con ella, el piloto se quedo congelado en su habitación sin saber que hacer mientras que Minmei solo lo observaba calladamente, sabiendo que algo no andaba bien con Rick.

-Mira que llevar mujeres mientras te tiene a su cuidado cachorro- Lisa hablaba con el cachorro -Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida… que patético es que tú mayor relación con un hombre que no sea tu padre, tu superior o tu amigo, sea con un chico que apenas dejo la pubertad. Es patético- sacudía fuertemente su cabeza mientras avanzaba e ignoraba las miradas que le daba la tripulación -Pero claro que puede llevar mujeres a su camarote Riber… ¿Qué esperabas? es un hombre soltero y lo único que tienen en común es un cachorro al que llamas hijo ¿Quién es la patética ahora Hayes? - no dejaba de recriminarse -Ahora si de verdad creerá que eres una imbécil sin consideración alguna- murmuraba mientras Rags lamia las lagrimas de su rostro.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas y Desvaríos: <strong>Bien después de una larga ausencia por fin se pudo continuar con la historia. Un capitulo de largo (creo que el más largo hasta ahora) para ponernos al día y a pesar de una severa edición (porque me explaye demasiado con la primera batalla, para ponerlo de forma educada) esta vez no deje casi nada importante afuera del mismo, lo cual es bueno ya que las "sobras" no me afectaran la estructura que ya la tengo más o menos armada, de los siguientes capítulos.

Como notarán ajustamos varios eventos de la serie y algunos otros dentro del universo de la misma, en el caso de Lisa cabíamos el hecho de que ella intentara suicidarse (que a mí siempre me ha parecido una inconsistencia) y cerramos la sacudida emocional de la Señora Riber con ella dándose de topes con nuestra malquerida ave de mal agüero residente. Antes de que pregunten. No, Minmei no se va a morir… no ahora o en un futuro; pero si se va a tomar unas largas vacaciones. Eso es todo lo que diré al respecto.

P.D. Ya sé que esos dos quedaron en malos términos pero no se preocupen le buscaremos arreglo igual que el asunto de la custodia de Rags, más en el siguiente capítulo. Como siempre les dejo…

**Glosario:**

Luftwaffe: Fuerza Aérea Alemana. Aunque una traducción más literal sería la de "Arma Aérea" de Alemania, comparte el nombre de su contraparte de la II GM

Siły Powietrzne Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej: Fuerzas Aéreas de la República Polaca, así en plural. La razón de dicha nomenclatura es que su estructura es una fusión de principios occidentales y aquellos de origen soviético en donde no existía una sola fuerza aérea, existía la llamada aviación frontal, la defensa aérea y la aviación estratégica en cada país del Pacto de Varsovia.

Zolotaya zvezda: Estrella de Oro. Es la forma en la que los militares rusos se refieren a la condecoración y título de "Héroe de la Federación Rusa" (antiguamente Héroe de la URRS) este honor, el máximo que un ciudadano ruso puede recibir en vida o póstumamente, se entrega a civiles y militares por igual por servicios extraordinarios a la nación. Los últimos se refieren de esta manera a la condecoración para distinguirse de sus contrapartes civiles.

ASW: Acrónimo en ingles de _Anti-submarine warfare_ o guerra antisubmarina; es una rama de la guerra naval en la que se usan buques de guerra, aeronaves u otros submarinos para rastrear, encontrar y dañar o destruir submarinos enemigos. Como muchas formas de guerra, el éxito de la guerra antisubmarina depende de una mezcla de tecnología de sensores y armas, entrenamiento, experiencia y suerte. Un elemento clave de la _ASW_ es el equipamiento de sonar sofisticado para una primera detección, localización y rastreo del submarino objetivo. Para destruir los submarinos se usan torpedos y minas, lanzados desde plataformas aéreas, de superficie y submarinas La guerra antisubmarina también involucra la protección de barcos amigos.

Alpha Strike: Ataque Alpha es un término utilizado por la USN para denotar un gran ataque aéreo por una Ala Aérea Embarcada, acuñado por primera vez durante la guerra de Vietnam. Es la versión de la Armada del término más ampliamente utilizado paquete de ataque (strike package).

Nixie: El AN/SLQ-25 Nixie y sus variantes son señuelos de torpedo remolcado utilizados en buques de guerra americanos y aliados. Consiste en un dispositivo de señuelo remolcado y un generador de señales a bordo. El señuelo emite señales para dibujar una ruta diferente de la de su objetivo previsto. El Nixie intenta desviar un torpedo por sonar pasivo emitiendo la simulación del ruido del barco, como la hélice y el ruido del motor, que son los más atrayentes para los sensores del torpedo.

Birds away: Código en la NATO, para referirse a un SAM amigo que ha sido lanzado a su blanco designado.

Bubblehead; Squids; Airheads: Términos de slang en la USN para referirse a las diferentes ramas de servicio en la USN. Bubblehead o cabeza de burbuja se refiere a los submarinistas. Squids o calamares para los oficiales de superficie. Y airheads o cabezas de aire para los aviadores navales.

Winchester: Código NATO para indicar que un caza se ha quedado sin municiones y debe regresar a la base

SARH: Acrónimo en inglés de Semi Active Radar Homing o guiado semi activo de radar, es el tipo de guía más utilizado en misiles de largo alcance (combate BVR) en donde el misil sigue su blanco de forma pasiva al recibir el "reflejo" de las ondas de radar que rebotan en su blanco que es "iluminado" por el caza que disparo el misil. Las maneras más frecuentes para sacudirse l misil, incluyen el lanzamiento de Chaff, tiras de alumino (y otros metales actualmente) que reflejan las ondas de radar y producen ecos falsos en la pantalla de radar, además de maniobrar el avión para provocar que el radar deje de iluminarlo y así hacer que el misil pierda su guía.

CIWS: Acrónimo en inglés de Close-in Weapon System, que se traduce como "sistema de armamento de proximidad". Se trata de un arma defensiva empleada en navíos de combate modernos para defenderse de misiles antibuque cuando estos están a menos de dos kilómetros de su blanco. Usualmente consta de una combinación de radar, ordenadores y varias armas de fuego rápido y calibre medio, ubicadas en un montaje rotativo. El sistema CIWS más conocido es el estadounidense Phalanx. Otros sistemas son el holandés Goalkeeper, el suizo Sea Zenith, el español Meroka, el ruso Kashtan, el italiano DARDO y el chino Tipo 730.

ATTE.

FER82


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Salvo los OCs de este autor y aquellos generosamente prestados por sus respectivos creadores… Robotech todos sus personajes, vehículos, etc., derechos reservados propiedad de Harmony Gold, relato sin fines de lucro.

Aviso: Capitulo con contenido violento en su mayoría aunque no demasiado gráfico, con terminología técnica que puede cansar a más de uno, toda la acción se desarrolla en el año 2012. Leerlo o no depende de cada uno.

Aviso Especial: Increíble que esta historia este cumpliendo un año desde que se publicara su primer capítulo. Créanme que ha sido una experiencia totalmente absorbente, demandante y estimulante. Agradezco a todos aquellos que han dejado sus comentarios y PMs con un servidor, pero hay una persona que merece igual reconocimiento y que sin la cual mucho de lo que han visto hasta ahora no hubiera visto la luz.

Si "Niebla" es mi hija, ella es la Tía de la creatura. ¡Muchas Gracias Por Todo Cat!

**Sinopsis: UA… Los planes rara vez sobreviven el primer contacto con la realidad. Solo queda adaptarse rápidamente para vencer.**

* * *

><p><strong>NIEBLA DE GUERRA<strong>

**Capítulo 9: Es un largo camino desde aquí.**

A 20 Kilómetros al Sur de Chinari, Armenia. Frontera con Azerbaiyán

En la ladera de una colina un par de ojos ayudados por binoculares escudriñaban el paraje, el invierno ya estaba en su esplendor en esa parte de Asia Central y la nieve se mezclaba con el verde y café de la vegetación y el terreno. La bruma dificultaba distinguir qué era lo que sucedía más allá de unos kilómetros en todas direcciones por lo que era imprescindible para el vigía estar atento ante cualquier rastro de que alguien se aproximara hasta la posición de su equipo, ya sea patrullas de los guardias fronterizos armenios, o su demorado contacto. Agazapado en una roca junto a uno de sus colegas que revisaba su rifle de francotirador por centésima vez, se lamento por no haber traído otro termo lleno de café caliente, el viento helado le estaba calando los huesos.

-Atención movimiento al noreste… dos camiones tipo Ural, 1500 metros y acercándose- otro de sus compañeros vigías alerto por la radio. Lo que provoco que cambiara de dirección y con sus binoculares mirara a los recién llegados. Se suponía que nadie debía estar merodeando por el área así que estos deben ser quienes están esperando.

-Sin marcas y con compartimientos de carga en la parte trasera… no puedo distinguir nada más desde esta distancia- replica mientras que su compañero vigila a los vehículos con su rifle.

-Entendido. Si son ellos deberán hacer la señal convenida en poco tiempo continúen vigilando- una tercera voz, la de su jefe se escucho por la radio -Todos los demás a sus posiciones pronto tendremos trabajo-

Desde posiciones ocultas en el valle varios grupos de hombres armados se desplazaron y prepararon para una de dos alternativas: Atacar a los camiones y matar a todos sus ocupantes o…

-Esperen un momento, se están deteniendo, dos de ellos están bajando uno trae algo en sus manos, no puedo distinguir bien que es- el jefe se mantiene por unos momentos a la espera de que sus vigías le reporten la situación -Es una bengala de color verde, están haciendo señales con la luces de los vehículos… son ellos- declaro por la radio al tiempo que continuaba observando a los recién llegados.

El jefe del grupo pondero el reporte -De acuerdo vamos hacia allá, con cuidado mantengan abiertos los ojos- se subió a un todo terreno junto con otros cuatro de sus elementos. Al mercenario no le gustaba el hecho de estar técnicamente detrás de las líneas enemigas. Armenia y el resto de los estados del Cáucaso del Sur estaban bajo el control de autoridades afines al ESBIN y eran usados como zonas de maniobras en la ofensiva contra Turquía. Las severas medidas de seguridad y las fuertes sanciones impuestas desde hace casi 10 años no impedían sin embargo, la presencia de contrabandistas, carteles criminales y la principal amenaza en lo que a las autoridades atañía, células activas del GLA.

-¿Seguro que están aquí Iliam?- uno de los conductores se dirigió a su jefe que se bajo del vehículo continuaba observando las colinas que rodeaban el valle por el cual se desplazaban -Quizás ya se fueron, llegamos con varios días de retraso-

Pero su jefe no se movió de su lugar -Es aquí Volkov- sabía muy bien que la gente a la que esperaban había gastado una cantidad ingente de recursos como para no presentarse al final. _-Claro que esta aquí-_ tomo un cigarrillo y lo encendió abrigado y armado espero hasta que escucho el sonido de varios vehículos que se aproximaban a ellos -Todos listos, aquí vienen- sus hombres tomaron posiciones alrededor de los camiones y se prepararon para recibir a los compradores.

Los todoterrenos se detuvieron a unos 30 metros de los camiones y un par de hombres de cada bando se separaron de sus respectivos grupos caminando al encuentro de los contrarios. Cada jefe observo alrededor y detallo a las personas del otro bando. En ninguno de los dos cabía la duda de que trataba de profesionales en sus respectivas líneas de trabajo.

-Llegan tarde- hablo en un acento parecido al ingles un hombre vestido con camuflaje para zonas nevadas y lentes obscuros quien parecía ser el líder -Los esperábamos hace casi 5 días-

-Complicaciones en el cruce entre Krasnodar y Georgia…- comenta mostrándole la ruta seguida que se encontraba marcada en los mapas -Hay demasiada presencia de las Vnutrenniye Voiska* por toda la frontera, por no hablar de la presencia de las guardias fronterizas del FSB… perdimos a varios elementos-

El mercenario no dice nada solo se limita a escuchar a Iliam, el líder de una facción del GLA que opera en la región del Cáucaso del Sur, por lo que sabe se trata de un antiguo oficial del servicio de seguridad georgiano, enojado y contrariado por las políticas del gobierno de su nación que sigue sin chistar las indicaciones de Moscú, como si se tratase de los viejos días del régimen soviético. Obviamente hay muchos como él en muchas de las naciones del ESBIN, dispuestos a hacer lo necesario para librarse de la injerencia extranjera en sus naciones.

-Son gajes del oficio… puedes llamarme Barnes- se palmea con una mano su pierna derecha en un gesto que intriga a Iliam, pero que asiente -Muéstrame el encargo…- señala los camiones. Es entonces que Iliam nota un leve cojeo de parte del ingles.

-Como gusten- bajo las miradas y apuntados por rifles de asalto en ambas direcciones los cuatro hombres se dirigieron hasta la parte trasera de uno de los camiones. -Adelante revisen la mercancía a su gusto.- dice al momento de mostrarle 4 contenedores especiales con la leyenda "Vnimaniye Radioaktivnykh Materialov"

El acompañante de Barnes se trepa y antes de abrir los contenedores pasa un contador Geiger alrededor de ellos, y lo ajusta para medir los niveles residuales. Después procede a analizar uno a uno los contenedores. Mientras su técnico revisa el encargo, Barnes e Iliam intercambian miradas por algunos momentos tanteándose mutuamente. Situaciones y momentos extremos hacen florecer extrañas alianzas y el hecho de que sus jefes hayan recurrido al GLA para conseguir las herramientas para la próxima fase de su plan no hace más que resaltar la ironía para el hombre que observa todo a través de sus anteojos obscuros.

-Definitivamente es auténtico- por fin rompe su especialista rompe el silencio baja del área de carga del camión y se dirige hacia su jefe -Genuinos proyectiles de artillería de 180mm ZBV1 rusos, en perfectas condiciones de almacenamiento, no se requiere gran cosa para ponerlos en condiciones operativas-

-Excepto los códigos de operación, pero ya nos estamos ocupando de eso- Barnes sonríe por unos momentos al recordar que siempre habrá quienes se beneficien de las peores situaciones y él piensa como ellos ahora -Muy bien comiencen a cargarlas en los vehículos, debemos irnos de aquí, Santiago- se dirige a otro de sus subordinados -Tráelo-

-Con cuidado cada proyectil pesa cerca de 110 kg, manéjenlos con suma delicadeza o el jefe querrá nuestras cabezas- es su última instrucción.

Iliam y los suyos se mantienen a una distancia prudente del proceso de descarga, no desean involucrarse demasiados con sus compradores y menos dejar de prestar atención por si intentan algo raro. Solo están esperando el pago acordado por suministrar tan delicadas mercancías sin hacer pregunta alguna. Conoce a su gente y puede asegurar que para nada están contentos con el arreglo que él y el resto de cabecillas de su facción negociaron con gente del proveniente del bloque del UEG, pero los tiempos son difíciles para todos. Bajo el pretexto de la guerra el ESBIN ha endurecido aún más las medidas de seguridad según ellos -de opresión para Iliam y sus compañeros- en territorios problemáticos como lo es el Cáucaso. Sus nuevos contactos pueden facilitarle la obtención de recursos y herramientas para continuar la lucha contra sus enemigos e incluso asistencia técnica para realizar misiones más difíciles.

El sonido de otro vehículo acercándose hizo que Iliam regresara a la realidad mientras observaba al camión de carga detenerse aún costado de quienes estaban manipulando los proyectiles -Aquí estamos jefe- del asiento del copiloto bajo un hombre de baja estatura armado con una pistola en el cinto, como los demás sujetos del UEG vestido de camuflaje.

-¿Revisas la carga?- pregunto Barnes a Iliam, este solo movió la cabeza.

A una señal de su jefe Volkov envió a un grupo de sus hombres a inspeccionar el pago por. Dentro del camión había cajas y contenedores rotulados en diferentes idiomas, así como también con banderas de diversos países del UEG.

-Ahí adentro hay cerca de 30 millones en mercancía, conseguimos todo lo que nos pediste, las armas, los equipos electrónicos y las medicinas…- Barnes condujo a su "socio" hasta el camión para que el mismo pudiera contemplar los bienes que había pedido.

-¿Y lo demás?-

-No fue algo sencillo, considerando el estado de las transacciones económicas de hoy en día- con sarcasmo comento el ingles -Pero lo conseguimos- Tres hombres de Barnes comienzan a descargar varias bolsas de equipaje en el terreno nevado. Iliam se acerca y comienza a revisar el contenido de las bolsas -50 millones en rublos, euros, dólares y demás, billetes de series no consecutivas e impresos con un mínimo de 3 años, muy difíciles de rastrear… sin mencionar…- le entrega una tableta modificada con un ruter de acceso satelital -su propia cuenta bancaria protegida, con 20 millones de dólares ya depositados-

Iliam revisa los datos de la tablet y pide un teléfono satelital para confirmar que dicha cuenta en verdad exista. Después de algunos momentos es atendido por una mujer de acento caribeño la cual le solicita sus datos de seguridad y después procede a contestar todas las preguntas del hombre hasta que este queda absolutamente satisfecho.

-Definitivamente será del agrado de mis camaradas- Iliam comenta satisfecho después de escuchar sus explicaciones.

-Entonces no hay ningún problema…- declaro Barnes seguro de que no habría problemas con su parte del negocio -Procedamos a terminar con esto-

Mientras todo eso ocurre ambos grupos proceden a descargar sus respectivas mercancías en su vehículos para terminar lo más pronto posible y salir de ese lugar, el peligro de que alguna patrulla del ESBIN los detectara o algún satélite espía o UAV del UEG hurgara sus narices en sus asuntos era motivo de preocupación suficiente para no perder el tiempo y así cada grupo podría regresar a lo que mejor hace cada uno.

-¡Muy bien eso es todo!...- declara Volkov al cerrar el área de carga de los camiones -Tú dices cuando nos vamos-

Iliam contemplo a sus hombres e intercambio unas últimas palabras con el mercenario -Seguiremos en contacto, por lo medios habituales- el ingles solo movió la cabeza y observo como el primero se dio la media vuelta y se subió a uno de los camiones marchándose del lugar, les esperaba un viaje de regreso bastante difícil, a estas alturas la desaparición de cuatro proyectiles nucleares ya debió de haber encendido las alarmas en Moscú.

-¿Revisaron bien todo?- Iliam se dirigió a Volkov que miraba por uno de los espejos laterales como el valle quedaba atrás. -¿Encontraron algo sospechoso con la carga?

-Para nada, la revisamos tres veces, no encontramos rastreadores ocultos, radio transmisores u explosivos plantados en el cargamento, parece que esos sujetos se apegaron al acuerdo.

-Humm- replica su jefe sin comentar en absoluto lo último que Volkov le había dicho. Había algo que no le cuadraba del todo en la actitud de los mercenarios, pero no alcanzaba a descubrir que había sido, sus hombres no habían encontrado nada raro en el cargamento y sus demás compañeros estarían más que satisfechos al observar el botín que habían conseguido. Lo que debía preocuparle ahora era el viaje de regreso, tendrían que exprimir a sus contactos al máximo para obtener una vía lo más despejada posible.

-¿Crees que fue una buena idea el dejarlos marchar?- Santiago pregunto a Barnes quien seguía observando cómo los camiones se alejaban por el camino. -Se supone que deberíamos encargarnos de los cabos sueltos-

-No te preocupes por eso, los jefes ya arreglaron…- Barnes no sintió la necesidad de decirle a sus hombres que sus jefes ya habían arreglado la forma de resolver la situación, aunque el mismo desconociera todos los detalles de cómo borrarían ese rastro -Pásame el teléfono debo reportar esto a la base- Santiago le paso un teléfono satelital con el hizo una llamada que fue filtrada por un codificador militar –cortesía de sus jefes- dentro del flujo de comunicaciones militares del UEG por diversas estaciones de comunicaciones hasta que llego a su destino.

Norte del Canadá

Un hombre dormido salió de su letargo al escuchar como el teléfono de su habitación repicaba insistentemente -¿Qué pasa?- contesto con fastidio. Apenas eran las 3 de la madrugada en el norte de Canadá.

-Señor es el equipo de avanzada-

-Pásalo de inmediato- ordeno por el auricular mientras se sentaba en un costado de la cama y encendía la pequeña lámpara que estaba colocada en un pequeño buro del lado derecho de la cama -Soy yo ¿Ya completaron la recepción, Barnes?-

-Acabamos de terminarla, el producto es auténtico- contesto una voz que se escuchaba lejana.

-¿No hubo problemas adicionales… además del retraso?- sintió moverse la cama pero siguió la conversación -¿En cuánto tiempo crees que podrás alcanzar la segunda etapa?-

Barnes hizo su mejor estimación antes de darle un pronóstico a su jefe -Un mes más… hay demasiados obstáculos que sortear antes de llegar a la posición, sin mencionar que aún no hemos revisado a los sujetos que realizaran la 3era etapa de la operación.-

-Tienes razón puede ser un problema- Después de pensar por unos momentos -Déjame eso a mí, me hare cargo, tú solo preocúpate por llegar al lugar de reunión conforme el calendario indicado, haremos el resto desde acá-

-OK, lo haremos como digas… TR, solo cúbrenos de los jefes de hasta arriba-

-No te preocupes D.B. ya lo tengo cubierto también- observa como la luz del baño de la habitación se enciende -Ten cuidado, si algo no te gusta no dudes en activar los protocolos de los cuales ya hablamos.-

-Seguro, te veré luego- Barnes cuelga y se trepa a uno de los SUV es hora de marcharse de ese lugar.

T.R. Edwards medita por unos momentos como el reporte de un viejo camarada en el negocio de los mercenarios modificaría su proyecto. Hay mucho trabajo por hacer, debe convencer a su jefe de continuar suministrándole recursos y la mejor forma era suministrándole a él y al resto de sus socios de avances en el plan de acción, cuidando el mantener en secreto sus propias modificaciones. Se relajo un poco antes de volver acostarse con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza, tenía ayuda en ese aspecto del plan.

-Supongo que todo salió bien- Cassie Araki salió del baño semi vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa blanca, sentándose en un pequeño tocador comienza a secarse el cabello -¿Es momento de avisarle a Andrews o también piensas esperar un tiempo antes de reportar?- sin emoción se dirige a él mientras que lo observa recostado en la cama.

-Lo mejor será que esta vez se le avise al "jefe"- a la mujer no se le escapo el sarcasmo –para que pueda hacer sus preparativos con tiempo, nos beneficiara el que se ocupe de cubrir las huellas de toda la operación-

-¿Y los sujetos a los que estamos recurriendo son de fiar?-

-Conocí a DB de mis días como operador independiente- Cassie sonríe involuntariamente ante las palabras de Edwards -En el sureste de Asia… es un antiguo SAS…-

-Qué como tú fue jodido por sus superiores en la milicia y condenado a pasar su vida en agujeros infernales para evitar pudrirse en una prisión…- contesta casi suspirando -me has contado la historia varias veces ya T.R.- y algo fastidiada. Lo que provoca las sonrisas del piloto que se levanta y se acerca a ella inclinándose para besar sus hombros y provocarle una clase diferente de escalofríos a la mujer.

-Disculpa no sabía que mis historias te resultaban aburridas… ¿En serio tienes que irte?-

-Solo si no las repitieras cada vez que nos acostamos juntos. En cuanto a lo último - declara con sorna mientras se peina, mirando la mueca que Edwards hace pasar por una sonrisa.

-Bueno si alguien le gustara hablar sobre ella, no tendrías que escucharme repetir lo mismo una y otra vez- la mujer baja la mirada casi de inmediato, T.R. retrocede sabiendo que ha tocado un punto sensible para la mujer, pero desea saber qué clase de curso tomara esta vez la mujer.

-Ya te dije que no me gusta hablar de mi pasado, porque es precisamente eso… pasado. Además no es como si no lo supieras, es la razón por la que decidí ayudarte con tu plan…- Araki esta evidentemente molesta y frustrada cuando alguien toca el tema de su vida previa.

Edwards permanece callado y le da una mirada preocupada, aunque en su interior está más que satisfecho con haber probado el carácter de su socia. Hay un profundo resentimiento en la mujer hacia su jefe por considerarla poco más que una herramienta y propiedad para su beneficio. B.D. Andrews la veía como un bono extra obtenido cuando conquisto a uno de los conglomerados japoneses más exitosos en tecnología satelital a nivel mundial a través de negociaciones y métodos poco éticos por decir lo menos. Pero es poco comparado por lo que siente por su familia tan tradicionalista y seguidora de las costumbres, tan embebida por conceptos de honor y auto sacrificio. Los mismos que no dudaron en entregarla cuando era aún una adolescente con la esperanza de conservar una pequeña parte de su influencia en la sociedad y no ser vistos como fracasados por la misma, esa misma sociedad que privilegia el concepto de "wa", armonía y que ensalza al Japón como el lugar donde la armonía, la paz y la tranquilidad reinan sobre todo.

Ella no hace más que reírse ante tal afirmación, llaman al resto de los occidentales gaijin -barbaros- y sin embargo la sociedad en Japón sigue siendo una de naturaleza feudal, donde las clases sociales y las divisiones entre las mismas siguen siendo muy marcadas, donde los políticos y plutócratas gobiernan al resto, decidiendo por ellos. Pero que no son diferentes al resto de los hombres, privilegian el instinto de supervivencia sobre cualquier cosa. Como lo descubrió ella a los 13 años, cuando su abuelo y su padre le notificaron que era su deber servir como "trofeo de guerra" ante un extranjero… por el bienestar y el honor de la familia.

-Además si te ayudo, es porque me aseguraste de qué harías lo necesario para que Andrews y el resto de su grupo sean expuestos como lo que son- dice fríamente a pesar de la furia que siente dentro de sí. T.R. Edwards, en verdad no imaginaba todo el rencor que la mujer sentía por sus orígenes hasta que consiguió meterla en su cama, y ella había estado a punto de matarlo después de la tercera vez que la hizo su amante, fue que vio como el hartazgo, el rencor y la ira acumulados en la mujer destellaban por los ojos de esta.

-¿A todo esto donde se supone que esta el jefe? Tú como su asistente y espía en el nido debes saberlo- regreso y se acostó de nuevo en la cama

-Atenderá varias reuniones en Washington durante la semana y también asistirá a varios eventos dedicados a las tropas…- Cassie se ajusta sus zapatos -memoriales y demás eventos-

-Vaya el hombre no está por encima del cinismo- sisea el mercenario metiéndose debajo de las sabanas -muchos de esos muertos son gracias a él y las maquinaciones de su pequeño grupo de asociados-

-Y también se deben a ti, harías bien en no olvidarlo- Edwards la mira con expresión indescifrable para terminar de cubrirse con las sabanas, mientras que la mujer se incorpora y se dirige a la puerta

-No lo hago… eso solo que ya dejo de importarme- contesta antes de que ella salga del cuarto. Era cierto, hace 10 años T.R. Edwards hubiera ido corriendo a las autoridades para avisar del complot tramado por su jefe y la camarilla que lo sigue. Ahora no solo es participe, él es el autor material de la guerra que recorre el planeta… y sin embargo no ha perdido el sueño en estos casi tres meses. Ciertamente las personas cambian.

-Como sea. Hablare con Andrews dentro de una horas, el informe matutino diario, tú prepara al escuadrón para la misión en el Norte de África - la puerta se cierra detrás de la mujer quien se aleja por los pasillos del recinto.

En la cama el piloto devenido en mercenario acomoda su almohada y trata de volver a conciliar el sueño, no le preocupa en absoluto lo que Cassie le dirá a su jefe ya que esta de su lado. Una pequeña sonrisa se forma en su rostro, la mujer había sido colocada como su enlace y supervisora en el nido por parte de Andrews y su jefe, una forma educada de decir que ella era los ojos y oídos dentro del Proyecto Ghost de su jefe y los asociados de estos. Era obvio para cualquiera que Cassie albergaba no poca animosidad con respecto a la nueva tarea que se le había asignado, una que él se encargo de explorar y explotar hasta que por fin encontró una rendija dentro de la coraza de la mujer. Existía la minimiza posibilidad de que todo fuera un acto, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo la mujer demostraba una determinación y compromiso aunque lo hacían dudar de eso último, además había resultado ser una muy buena compañía, al menos en su cama.

_-No hay peor furia en el infierno que la de una mujer despreciada… tenían razón- _Sin proponérselo Andrews le había facilitado una herramienta invaluable para su verdadero plan, uno que requería de maniobras hábiles y decidas, así como de paciencia y dedicación. Una parte ya la tenía al juntar a la gente del escuadrón Ghost, todos ellos eran conocidos de sus días como mercenario. Algunos como él, habían padecido injusticias que los empujaron al camino de la ambigüedad moral, otros detestaban al UEG, no faltaba quien lo hiciera por dinero, Andrews y su gente pagaban bastante bien, no podía negar eso. Tenían una última cosa en común habían acordado ayudarlo a conseguir su meta. Y para lograrlo, muchos límites van a ser transgredidos, mucha gente iba a pagar un precio muy alto y los que sobrevivieran a lo que él estaba preparando jamás olvidaran lo que la determinación de un hombre es capaz de lograr. Con eso último T.R. Edwards volvió a dormir, unos minutos después comenzó a roncar.

* * *

><p>Hotel Capital Hilton, Washington D.C.<p>

La mañana comenzó bien para B.D. Andrews que leía en la mesa de su habitación con un desayuno americano llevado hasta él, el último reporte financiero que le llego desde Japón, uno que indicaba que las aéreas metalúrgica y química de sus empresas filiales estaban experimentado una bonanza notable, ahora que el gobierno japonés había decido extender contratos para restituir buena parte de la infraestructura dañada y destruida por las andanadas de misiles balísticos convencionales lanzadas desde la península coreana y China durante los primeros días de la guerra. En un principio para atacar las bases del UEG y Norteamericanas en territorio japonés. Pero cuando realizas un ataque de esa naturaleza y con números de hasta 40 misiles por blanco siempre existe el riesgo de que más de uno experimente alguna clase de desperfecto, ya sea que no explote o lo haga prematuramente o se desvié del objetivo programado y caiga en un área despoblada sin hacerle daño a nada o como fue el caso que los sistemas de guía fallaran y terminaran cayendo en un área poblada. Al ser uno de los países con la mayor densidad de población por kilometro cuadrado, esas desviaciones resultaron en casi 8 mil muertos y heridos, estos ataques que lejos de amedrentar al gobierno y pueblo japonés, solo habían conseguido templar su determinación. Hace una semana ARES había ganado un contrato para suministrar nuevos sistemas de contramedidas y sensores más precisos para las baterías de SAM especializadas en defensa contra misiles balísticos de las JGSDF. Los tiempos eran buenos.

El teléfono de su habitación que comenzó a sonar insistentemente lo obligo a detener su lectura. -¿Qué sucede?-

-Señor Andrews- la voz de uno de los recepcionistas del hotel se escucho al otro lado de la línea-su conferencia ya esta lista por favor diríjase al centro de multimedios en el segundo piso del hotel- termina diciendo el joven.

-Gracias, llegare en 5 minutos- al ser un cliente VIP que los ha visitado con regularidad, la gerencia del hotel no tuvo mayores objeciones cuando les pidió instalar su propio equipo de teleconferencia. Su equipo era uno reservado únicamente para uso militar y gubernamental. Pero que era producido por una de sus compañías, por lo que fue realmente sencillo obtener uno de los stocks de la misma.

Termino rápidamente de desayunar se coloco el saco de su traje y salió para tomar el elevador. Si Andrews fuera una persona totalmente honesta, odiaba el hecho de que sus asociados hubieran desarrollado un hábito tan desagradable como las conferencias a tempranas horas. Sin embargo era necesario para mantenerse al tanto de las diversas operaciones en marcha, la guerra no estaba marchando como sus primeras proyecciones habían indicado. El UEG había conseguido hacer de la guerra en Corea y Europa Central un marasmo de intercambios de posiciones, ataques y contraataques. Excepto por la guerra submarina del ESBIN en contra del comercio al UEG, y la conquista de Svallbard -que es atacada casi a diario- el teatro marítimo a nivel general continuaba siendo para ellos. La única ofensiva que había resultado ser un éxito sin paliativos de alguna clase fueron los ataques a Alaska de hace mes y medio atrás que motivaron una respuesta contundente de la USN.

Mientras pensaba en los diversos escenarios que podrían hacer que la guerra diera un vuelco en la dirección deseada llego hasta la sala que uno de sus guardaespaldas había previamente revisado en busca de cualquier indicio de que estuvieran siendo espiados. Al no encontrarlos tomo asiento y se unió a la conversación -Temo decir que no estamos cerca de nuestra meta estratégica- escucho decir a uno de sus colegas desde Europa -Las fuerzas del UEG han probado tener más resistencia que la anticipada-

-Con la cantidad de dinero que se les inyecto… era lo menos que podían hacer- agrego una mujer de color que parecía estar en alguna clase de isla -Si los hubieran aplastado en el primer contacto, no estaríamos discutiendo nuestras opciones ahora.- Andrews asintió levemente ante el comentario de su compañera.

-¿Qué no era ese el punto de todo los programas de expansión del gasto militar?- otra voz se escucho y pronto todos murmuraban en un torbellino incesante de palabras, miradas y gestos con las mano.

-Si me permiten damas y caballeros- Andrews alzo la voz levemente y sus colegas guardaron silencio paulatinamente -Estamos perdiendo de vista lo que debemos de hacer para reencaminar el flujo de acontecimientos a nuestro favor, no podemos perder el tiempo en discusiones estériles.- lo último hizo que algunos parecieran mostrarse ofendidos ante sus palabras, pero la mayoría reconoció que tenía razón -Asumo que todos ustedes han leído sobre "Legionario"- Todos movieron la cabeza y Andrews prosiguió con su explicación -La guerra convencional se ha atascado y para nosotros, esas son malas noticias. No deseamos un conflicto largo que pudiera desgastar la resolución de alguna de las partes. Nuestro plan había sido diseñado para que el conflicto escalara rápidamente en uno donde se recurriría a armamento no convencional. Es ahí donde entrarían nuestros contactos en el complejo de Defensa del UEG y las modificaciones hechas al programa "Punta de Alfiler". Es necesario infligir un golpe simbólico al UEG, uno que haga que sus estructuras políticas se dejen de juegos y se comprometan a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias… y cargar todo al ESBIN de nueva cuenta- termina con una sonrisa que puso nervioso a algunos de sus colegas.

-Salió tan bien la primera vez ¿así que porque arreglar algo que no está roto?- ese último comentario genero las risas de los presentes a la reunión virtual

-Reconozco que se necesita de acciones drásticas ¿pero estas seguro de que esto es realmente necesario Andrews?- lo increpa uno de sus socios asiáticos.

-Como dije debe ser un golpe en algo simbólico, que cimbre a todos las partes del UEG por igual… y francamente tenemos pocas opciones-

-Aún así recurrir al GLA y sin mencionar la lista de blancos que propones… muchas vidas se perderán-

Andrews hizo un esfuerzo por no soltarse a reírse de su colega. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando ese hombre? Ya habían iniciado una guerra mundial ¡Por el amor de Dios! Ya era tarde para mostrarse arrepentido de sus acciones. No que a él no le importara en absoluto las vidas de los inocentes y las de aquellos en la milicia, porque le importaban y mucho. Sin embargo se unión a esta sociedad porque estaba seguro de sus ideas y estaba determinado a conseguir las metas trazada.

-Erick, escúchame que seré muy claro- hace una pausa y mira a su colega con ojos llenos de furia -Cuando iniciamos esto, éramos consientes de que se deberían tomar decisiones muy duras por el bien de nuestras naciones. Y comprendo que tengas ciertos reparos ante el plan propuesto… pero a estas alturas o estas con nosotros en esto o deberemos tirarte por la borda y seguir con nuestro plan ya trazado.- la amenaza implícita en la voz del magnate llego a todos los presentes de la sala que observaron como el autor de dichas palabras asumía la posición de líder de su sociedad.

-Pero podemos tomar en cuenta tus preocupaciones y hacer las modificaciones requeridas al mismo. Como tú, me preocupa todo aquel daño colateral que hemos producido con nuestro accionar…- Andrews siguió hablando mezclando interés, comprensión e intimidación, al final se acordó que se acelerarían los preparativos para Legionario.

Salió del hotel casi a las 9 de la mañana, y su limosina lo llevo al Capitolio, donde se verían con los Secretarios de Defensa y Tesoro, además de una comisión de legisladores para detallar junto con otros industriales y representantes de compañías del sector de defensa, el presupuesto adicional para la adquisición de materiales de guerra. Después de eso volaría hasta Norfolk, Virginia donde junto con el Presidente Niven, estaría entre los asistentes a un servicio memorial para las tropas, en especial para las víctimas del Lincoln y como no se puede dejar pasar la ocasión, se entregaran condecoraciones y reconocimientos a soldados que se hayan distinguido en operaciones de combate durante la guerra.

Durante el viaje observo por la ventanas del vehículo pudo apreciar mientras recorría la Avenida Pensilvania que la vida en la capital de su nación estaba prácticamente igual que cuando la última vez que la visitó. Una parte de él los envidio, llevaban vidas simples y mundanas, aspiraban a lo básico, una familia, un hogar, un buen trabajo y un retiro que les permitiera hacer lo que ellos siempre han querido después de dejar sus mejores años repitiendo una tarea insignificante.

_-Ya es tarde para arrepentirte en lo que te has convertido- _murmuro como dirigiéndose a sí mismo al observar a una pareja -hombre y mujer- con un par de pequeños jugando en las aéreas verdes de Lafayette Square.

-Algunas gentes pueden ser felices con las cosas más simples- Una parte de él los envidio porque se conformaban con tan poco, porque parecía que se sentían realizados con casi cualquier cosa, casarse con un buen partido, más no con el amor de su vida, tener una casa llena de goteras que siempre necesite de reparaciones en contraste de tener alguna propiedad de una hectárea cuando menos. Pero él no era así, nunca podría sentirse satisfecho con lo que había logrado hasta ahora, quería seguir conquistando fronteras nuevas, siempre agregando algo nuevo a su colección de triunfos, nunca se sentía realizado, completo. Y extrañamente eso le parecía la condición ideal del ser humano, siempre ambicionando, siempre conquistando, ese era su ideal. Y por eso debía compartirlo con todo el mundo sin importar más nada.

-Estamos por llegar señor- le aviso su chofer, pero Andrews no se inmuto en lo más mínimo.

En otras circunstancias el hubiera sido uno de hechos satisfechos en su pequeño pedazo del mundo, contemplando como otros tomaban las decisiones que moldeaban su futuro y el de millones. Pero eso no es posible. Justo ahora él es uno de los que están dirigiendo al mundo, tomando las decisiones difíciles que nadie quiere tomar, las que costaran vidas de mucha gente. Por eso es que se dirigiría a Norfolk después quería conocer los nombres de esos hombres y mujeres que han sacrificado sus vidas defendiendo una idea y agradecerles así sea en silencio a las familias por haber producido tan valientes soldados. Él no era un monstruo aunque estaba seguro de haber hecho cosas terribles en su vida. Aún así estaba consciente del costo que sus decisiones acarreaban, lo peor era saber que todavía tendría que tomar más de esa clase de decisiones.

* * *

><p>Base Naval de Norfolk, Virginia, E.U.A.<p>

-¡Fuuu! es lugar es grande, muy grande de verdad me sorprende que la gente no se pierda más a menudo- declara sorprendido un joven de cabello pelirrojo vestido con uniforme del US Army mirando por las ventanas de pasajeros de un automóvil que rentaron en el aeropuerto de Chesapeake a escasos 30 km de la base. -Le daré crédito a la marina, si que saben hacer cosas a lo grande, comenta contemplando a lo lejos el área de muelles de la base.

-Es la base naval más grande del mundo mucho, da soporte a más de un centenar de buques y aeronaves, sin mencionar que tres comandos mayores de la marina tienen sus cuarteles aquí- el conductor del vehículo trata de estimular la conversación en particular la de uno de los pasajeros -Aún así no es tan grande como Bragg*, Rand y mucho del espacio de Norfolk son las aguas de la bahía así que…- no hay nada como atacar a un servicio rival para tratar de hacer reaccionar a su copiloto quien tiene la vista perdida en algún lado -es mucho espacio perdido ¿O tú qué piensas Scott?- Johnnatan Wolf observa con preocupación al joven sentado a su derecha. Hace apenas una semana que los doctores dieron de alta a Scott Bernard, las heridas que sufrió en Adak, incluían una fuerte conmoción cerebral, fisuras en cuatro de sus costillas e impactos de esquirlas en piernas y pecho. Pero a Wolf le preocupaban las heridas emocionales del muchacho, cuando se despertó en la sala médica del Macross dos días después se entero de lo que le paso a su prometida Marlene.

-Supongo que así tiene que ser señor- contesto con obvio desgano clavando la mirada en las personas que veía pasar, la mayoría eran militares de las diferentes ramas, incluso algunos agregados extranjeros, pero también había civiles muchos de ellos. La mayoría vestían de negro como él y como el joven SEAL también estaban de luto. -Doble aquí señor- señala a la izquierda de Wolf, -entraremos a uno de los estacionamientos.- El Mayor hizo lo que el joven le indico y entro en el estacionamiento, el vehículo y sus ocupantes serían revisados nuevamente por la policía naval y miembros del Servicio Secreto.

-Aún tenemos media hora antes de presentarnos ante el comité de preparativos ¿Qué quieren hacer?- Rand seguía observando los alrededores de la base en particular pudo vislumbrar los buques anclados en los muelles. El joven aún no abandonaba la ilusión de estudiar ingeniería cuando la guerra termine.

-Cathy trajo a Johnny, ya deben de estar esperándome junto con mis padres en el área donde será la ceremonia, yo pienso ir y charlar un poco con ellos antes de que todo esto de inicio ¿y tú Scott?-

-La familia de Marlenne deben de estar también en ese lugar, supongo que iré con usted señor… fueron muy amables en visitarme en el hospital cuando regrese al país, lo menos que puedo hacer es corresponderles el gesto- hablo con calma, pero su voz seguía apagada.

Wolf meneo la cabeza y junto con Scott se dirigieron hacia ese lugar. El último mes y medio no ha sido fácil para Scott Bernard, ha debido pasar la mayoría de ese tiempo postrado en la cama siendo presa de los doctores y enfermeras o comenzando su rehabilitación, para colmo sus padres ni siquiera se han tomado la molestia de contactarlo para saber de su condición, no que le extrañe en absoluto, hace años ya que tuvieron su última charla. Quien lo contacto fue Wegner, el viejo abogado de la familia, quien le ofreció trasladarlo a una clínica privada en lugar del atestado hospital naval al que fue llevado al ser repatriado a los USA, le agradeció el gesto pero declino, él era ahora un marino y tenia las marcas que lo prueban.

-¡Papi!- escucho gritar a un chico de nomás de 8 o quizás 9 años, quien se abalanzo hasta su jefe corriendo y vestido de traje azul claro, con cabello negro y los ojos grises de su padre.

-¡Hola Campeón!- Wolf se agacho para abrazar a su hijo y después de unos segundos levantarlo entre sus brazos -Pero que grandes te has puesto, seguro te has estado comiendo tus vegetales ¿Verdad Jhonny?- pregunto al pequeño mientras se lo colocaba en sus hombros.

El niño hace una cara de desagrado ante el comentario de su padre, lo que provoca que su jefe sonría por unos momentos un acto en sí que provoca que el mismo Scott dibuje una delgada línea sobre sus labios.

-No las necesito papa- responde el niño vehemente.

-Claro que las necesitas, así podrás crecer de forma saludable y tendrás la fuerza para jugar todo lo que quieras- Wolf estaba genuinamente aliviado de poder volver a ver a su hijo de nuevo después de tanto tiempo, abrazarlo y jugar con él. Ha dejado pasar mucho tiempo muy a su pesar.

-Pero sí ya soy grande-

-Ha sido así desde que lo nombraron jardinero derecho en el equipo de beisbol en su primaria- una mujer de cabello rubio corto y ojos negros claro se acerco hasta el grupo.

-Mama dile a papa, que ya soy grande-

-Claro que lo eres amor- la mujer queda de frente a Wolf, quien la contempla por unos momentos en silencio.

-Hola Linda, luces bastante… hermosa- Wolf saluda a su ex esposa. Mientras baja al pequeño para que vaya con su mama.

-Lo mismo digo. El uniforme siempre te quedo bien John- sus manos tratan de acomodarle un poco la chaqueta y la corbata de la camisa. -¿Ellos quienes son?- se dirige a sus dos acompañantes.

-Discúlpame, te los presento son Scott Bernard y Randall O'Keefe, están asignados a mi unidad- Linda observa discretamente a los dos hombres, fácilmente serán 15 años los que lo separen de su ex esposo. Así es la realidad de la guerra… hay muchos jóvenes muriendo allá afuera. -Ella es Linda Perry, mi ex esposa y la madre de mi hijo-

-Gusto en conocerlos- contesta educadamente saludándolos con la cabeza.

-Es un placer señora- Scott contesta primero con una voz melancólica que no escapa a la mujer -Lo mismo digo- Rand se apresura a devolver el saludo notando a su amigo listo para perderse de nuevo.

-Vengan los llevare al sitio donde se efectuara la ceremonia, tus papas ya nos reservaron lugares- Linda les muestra el camino mientras que Wolf la sigue unos pasos atrás mientras lleva a su hijo de la mano. Después de un divorcio difícil, Linda y él han podido reconstruir una relación más o menos amistosa, pensando en el pequeño Johnny. Mientras que su padre se la pasa recorriendo el mundo, su madre se asentó en Florida con ayuda de sus padres, regreso a su carrera de maestra y recientemente se comprometió con un arquitecto.

Aunque no es en lo absoluto lo ideal para su hijo, el que su padre sea una figura ausente durante casi todo el año a causa de sus asignaciones. El empeño que Wolf ha puesto en estar presente a pesar de las inherentes dificultades, en los cumpleaños de su hijo y las navidades. Lo que le ha valido un tácito reconocimiento de su ex esposa que ha facilitado el mejorar la relación entre ellos.

-¿Scott vienes?- pregunta Rand, aún Scott que parece perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Sí- un perdido Scott pasa de largo de Rand y camina hacia la multitud

Encerrado en una de las oficinas del edificio principal de la base un hombre trataba de poner en un papel diferentes emociones algunas de ellas contradictorias como la pena y el orgullo, la esperanza y la resignación. Las palabras que debía decir le daban vueltas en la cabeza, frases prefabricadas y pensamientos dichos por alguien más antes que él, sus escritores podrían hacerlo mejor se dijo por enésima vez al repasar su discurso, pero de nuevo recordó lo que les pagan y el hecho de que la mayoría son internos que además deben asistir a clases a la universidad y suspiro por la resignación. Esto es lo mejor que podían hacer. _-Ok Harry, es tu turno de pulir esto-_ se animo a sí mismo y siguió reescribiendo el discurso que deberá dar en unos minutos. El Día de los Veteranos había pasado hace apenas una semana, pero el ambiente solemne se había quedado por varios días más hasta este jueves por la tarde. En que se supone debe participar en un memorial dedicado a todos aquellos que sirven en la milicia y en especial a los que ha perdido la vida y a las familias de estos.

-"El patriota cree que el lugar donde nació se merece todo el amor del mundo. Eso sí es cierto. Los hombres y mujeres que hoy reconocemos son la prueba junto con sus miles de compañeros que dicho ideal…" ¡Oh por favor! Esto es basura- frustrado se detiene a medio camino de la lectura de su discurso reescrito se levanta y camina por toda la oficina, hace poco que los doctores autorizaron que caminara sin ayuda de muletas y desde ese momento ha usado su reencontrada movilidad para tratar de cavilar las respuestas a muchas de las preguntas que se está haciendo en estos momentos y que le carcomen a cada minuto que él no está ocupando dirigiendo a su nación

El sonido de la manija de la puerta que gira lo hace voltear y esperar a la persona que cruzara por esa puerta. Solo hay una persona en este mundo que entraría sin anunciarse antes al lugar donde se encontrara -Aquí estas, Lynch mando a decirte que el último de los soldados que serán condecorados ya ha llegado…- Ellen Niven observa el semblante de su marido, era obvio que había interrumpido un momento de reflexión de su esposo -¿Qué pasa Harry?- la mirada de su esposo la dirigió a la mesa donde noto las hojas de papel desordenadas y entendió el predicamento en que se encontraba su esposo. -Ya veo, tienes problemas para escribir- dice a leer lo que lleva su esposo de su discurso.

-Eso es una forma bastante simple de decir que no sé qué decirles a esas gentes de allá afuera. Digo sé lo que se siente perder a un miembro de tú familia gracias a una guerra…- alza la voz sin proponérselo -conozco la incertidumbre, la negación, la ira…- baja la intensidad al notar la mirada cálida de su esposa -la resignación y no hay nada que alguien diga que pueda hacerte mejor… eso es lo que pasa- se desploma en su silla.

Sin decir nada Ellen se acerca a la mesa y se sienta frente él, conoce el porqué de que su esposo tenga los problemas que tiene en un momento tan delicado. Glenn Niven había sido un piloto de helicópteros en Vietnam, especializado en misiones MEDEVAC* voló más de 300 misiones durante la guerra, hasta que en la penúltima misión que había sido asignada a él, un desperfecto lo obligo a aterrizar forzosamente su aparato en territorio enemigo, ni siquiera su cuerpo pudo ser recuperado, para su esposo que en ese entonces tenía solo 10 años fue un golpe muy duro, que dejo heridas en él durante mucho tiempo, que comenzaron a cicatrizar al cabo de mucho tiempo, cuando pudo hablar con los sobrevivientes de la unidad en la que sirvió su padre.

-Diles eso entonces Harry…- le devuelve las hojas de su discurso y le aprieta una mano-Diles que las palabras, las medallas y los reconocimientos son muy poco para la pérdida que han recibido, diles que la vida jamás volverá ser igual y que el único consuelo que puedes brindarle es el agradecimiento de la nación por la que dieron sus vidas- la expresión en el rostro de su esposa era una de tranquilidad, una que siempre se las ingeniaba para sorprenderlo genuinamente. Esta vez había algo diferente en ella, no solo había compasión y dolor por aquellos que habían perdido a un ser querido, había también fuerza y determinación -Diles la verdad, es lo menos que se merecen-

Mientras el ocaso caía sobre la base y la actividad se normalizaba en Norfolk, un par figuras se encontraba parada en los muelles de la base contemplando como el sol se ponía en el horizonte, mientras en sus manos tenía la foto que se tomo junto con su amada la noche que anunciaron su compromiso. La ceremonia fue un asunto más bien borroso para Scott, tiene vagos de haber escuchado a varios oradores, jefes militares, políticos, ministros religiosos e incluso al presidente hablando sobre perdido, vacio y demás. No presto mucha atención, aunque si recuerda que para el final de la participación del Presidente Niven mucha gente estaba conteniendo la emoción y las lagrimas. Unas lágrimas que él le hacía falta derramar, pero que su cuerpo al parecer le negaba tal liberación.

-Scott… ¿Por qué ella tuvo que morir?- el más joven de los dos pregunta mientras patea piedras a la bahía. Marcus Rush el hermano menor de su difunta prometida era quien más había resentido la perdida de la joven. El chico le recuerda mucho a él mismo cuando perdió a su hermano Adam. -No entiendo nada de esto Scott-

-Créeme chico que ya somos dos- le responde secamente dejando ver el dolor de no poder volver a ver al amor de su vida.

Bernard observa al chico de no más de 15 años que mira fijamente el horizonte frente a él. Su parecido con ella es notable, cabello café y ojos negros que han dejado de brillar por la pérdida de su hermana. Scott sabe lo unidos que eran los dos hermanos, a pesar de una diferencia de edad de casi 10 años. Marlenne había sido la guardiana de su pequeño hermano por mucho tiempo, sacándolo de problemas con sus padres, aconsejándolo en sus deberes escolares, con las chicas. Ella tenía una foto de ambos junto con los pericos de la familia "Linda y Suertudo" en su casa de Carolina del Norte.

Sonríe al recordarla jugar con ellos en una ocasión que visitaron la casa de la familia Rush _-Pericos, una elección bastante inusual de mascota-_ El momento pasa pronto sin embargo. Puede notar la confusión y la ira creciendo en el joven, tal vez por eso, los padres de ella quisieron que ellos dos conversaran por unos momentos.

-El dolor… ¿Se irá alguna vez?- Marcus lo mira deseando una respuesta

Se acerca a él y coloca una mano en su hombro -¿Qué puedo decirte Marcus? Yo no tengo idea de que hacer ahora que ella no está… el dolor mengua con el tiempo, eso lo aprendí cuando mi hermano Adam, pero la herida permanece, a veces cicatriza, otras veces no, muchacho- el chico voltea a verlo y nota en los ojos de Scott la confusión que impera reinante en ellos -como tú la extraño demasiado para mi propio bien, trato de no pensar en lo que ya no pudimos tener o lo que hare de ahora en adelante… esa es la cruel verdad, estoy perdido como tú muchacho- Se queda callado asimilando sus propias palabras -Duele… demasiado- Marcus no pronuncia palabra alguna solo se dedican a mirar el horizonte.

Repasando las imágenes del evento Scott se sorprendió al verse frente a frente con él, le colgó la Estrella de Plata y la Medalla de Encomio de la Armada y Cuerpo de Marines, por sus acciones en Corea y la Isla de Adak. A Rand también lo condecoraron con la versión de la Medalla de Encomio del Ejército y la Estrella de Plata. A su jefe lo ascendieron a Teniente Coronel por meritos en el campo de batalla, los padres de Wolf y Johnny le cambiaron las insignias de grado y le colocaron las Hojas de Roble plateadas correspondientes a su nuevo grado y además de la Cruz de Servicios Distinguidos, la segunda medalla al valor más alta que un soldado de su país podía recibir, por su contribución en que Red Trident resultara un éxito… de acuerdo a los altos mandos del UEG.

El equipo de Red Cell, no se había mantenido quieto después de la recuperación de Adak, aunque él estuvo inconsciente primero y después en el Hospital, su unidad participo en los ataques a Península de Kamchatka, infiltrándose en territorio enemigo para señalar blancos para los ataques del UEG, si el resto de sus camaradas no se encontraban aquí en la ceremonia, era porque se encontraban de sus propias ceremonias de reconocimiento en sus respectivos países.

Después su mente lo llevo a un momento particularmente difícil, se entregaron medallas y reconocimientos póstumos a las familias de militares muertos en acción durante el transcurso de la guerra, del casi centenar de condecoraciones que se entregaron la mitad fueron a título póstumo, ese solo hecho abrumo a Scott, quién se forzó a mirar como cada una de las familias recibía de manos del presidente dichas medalla. Al ver como el presidente estrechaba las manos de cada uno de los Rush, no pudo evitar el notar el dolor y la composición en los ojos del hombre, era como si él entendiera el dolor por el cual estaban pasando y eso hizo el momento un poco más llevadero. Si pensaba que ver los cuerpos de soldados fallecidos y las consecuencias de alguna batalla eran malas, Scott Bernard recordó el día de hoy que lo peor de una tragedia es ver a las familias que se quedan atrás. Cuando llego el turno de los Rush, estos solicitaron que Scott estuviera con ellos al recibir la Cruz de la Armada que se le otorgo a Marlenne, por heroísmo extraordinario durante el ataque al Lincoln. Ella fue una de las primeras tres mujeres que eran galardonadas con dicha medalla en toda la historia de la USN… todas las entregas fueron póstumas.

-Scott ¿Me harías un favor?-

-Dímelo Marcus, que haré lo que sea para realizarlo- respondió Scott al joven.

-Mata a todos los malditos que puedas por mí- declaro con descarnada voz Marcus Rush, mientras clavaba una mirada desprovista de emoción en Scott Bernard.

* * *

><p>Sochaczew, Provincia de Mazoviz, Polonia.<p>

Ubicado a escasos 52 km al oeste de Varsovia, la pequeña ciudad fue alguna vez un importante nudo ferroviario para la región de Mazoviz, ahora como toda población de un país ocupado lucha para retornar a lo más cercano a la normalidad, la gente busca continuar con sus actividades, las escuelas están abiertas al igual que los comercios, los hospitales, recolectores de basura, energía eléctrica. Casi todos los servicios municipales funcionan. Incluso la seguridad pública, sin embargo muchos no estaban muy satisfechos con los cambios que se habían hecho

En uno de los cruces se encontraban un grupo de uniformados, y la mayoría de los habitantes del pueblo hacían lo mejor posible para evitarlos a casi cualquier costo. La mayoría, una persona al parecer no había recibido la información.

El sujeto que pide las identificaciones a los conductores de los vehículos parece estar cansado, lo que lo hace descuidado, sonriendo ante su oportunidad una adolescente aprovecha para fingir no haber escuchado el silbato de otro de los guardias y chocar con el sujeto a cargo del puesto de control.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Deberías estar en la escuela- pregunto uno de los policías en un mal polaco que solo hizo que la joven vestida de jeans y un pesado abrigo de lana meneara los hombros por entender la pregunta. Rascándose la cabeza el hombre pregunto de nuevo -¿Por qué no estás en la escuela?- repitió la pregunta. Mientras que el resto de sus compañeros del puesto de control.

-Lo siento la chica es nueva por aquí llego con los refugiados de la semana pasada- comentó un viejo sargento de policía local designado como contacto con los ocupantes se apresuro a justificarla.

-Tenemos que registrarla entonces, dígale que nos acompañe- se dirigió el jefe del destacamento al viejo.

-Pero es eso necesario Teniente, la chica es inofensiva…- intercedió por esta que mantenía una expresión impávida.

-Hágalo- ordeno secamente el oficial, mientras que el sargento se carcomía las ganas de darle un puñetazo al sujeto. -Escucha chica, puedes decirme quien eres-

Pero la adolescente hace una señal con las manos indicando que es sordomuda, lo que irrita a los hombres que se dan cuenta de cómo la gente comienza a observar toda la escena –Disculpen, por favor…- la voz de otra mujer de cabello rojizo llama la atención de los guardias, que se aproxima corriendo -Ella es mi hermana Bogumila, discúlpenla oficiales se escapo de la casa donde nos estamos hospedando…- toma a la más pequeña y comienza a regañarla usando su voz y señas del lenguaje de sordomudos. -Mila ¿Por qué saliste sin avisarle a nadie? Sabes que no debes salir sin alguien te acompañe…- Mientras que la hermana mayor sigue con su regaño hacia su imprudente hermana, los miembros de las tropas internas, una suerte de fuerza paramilitar que hace las veces de policía antimotines en Rusia se muestran contrariados por ser usados como policías de tránsito.

-Señorita tendrán que venir a nuestro cuartel para hacerles unas preguntas- ordena uno de los soldados y toma a la mayor del brazo, tratando de agilizar el cruce de peatones y vehículos en la intersección que en esos momentos se encontraba detenido.

-¿Pero porque? Ya les explique lo que sucede-

-Necesitamos ver sus identificaciones, su domicilio… familia ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- el jefe se impacienta cada vez más con las hermanas.

-Perdimos todo cuando salimos de Varsovia…- mintió -Nuestros padres fallecieron durante los disturbios que siguieron a la llegada de las tropas del ESBIN- eso no era del todo una mentira, pero tampoco era una verdad -y tengo que cuidar a mi hermanita- la joven suplicaba y poseía una cara que pedía a gritos comprensión y compasión. Lo que origino que la gente comenzara a murmurar y mirar agresivamente a los uniformados.

-Creo que lo mejor será dejarlas ir señor- el sargento polaco volvió a la carga, estaba vez con el apoyo tácito de varias decenas de gentes en el área que no estaban dispuestas a permitir alguna clase de atropello a hacia dos jóvenes.

El teniente no era tonto y sabia que lo mejor era tratar de desactivar cualquier foco de problemas antes de que estos hicieran erupción -De acuerdo- se dirigió a la pelirroja -Pueden retirarse, pero les sugiero señorita que vigile mejor a su hermana-

-¡Muchas gracias señor!- la joven toma a su hermana y se la lleva caminando- los soldados se ven forzados a agilizar el paso de vehículos y dejar de revisar por un tiempo para calmar los ánimos de la población.

Uno de los beneficiados fue un pequeño camión conducido por un hombre ya mayor que paso y saludo al viejo sargento, en un pueblo pequeño no era extraño que la gente se conociera entre sí.

Al considerar que están a cierta distancia y que nadie las ve, la mayor reclama a la más joven -No debiste actuar así de impulsiva. Una cosa es tratar de ayudar, otra muy diferente es exponernos en la forma que lo hiciste niña-

-Vamos teníamos que actuar rápido, no sabíamos que iban a instalar un puesto de control y Karol tenía que llevar los suministros al campamento- contesto la menor, dejando atrás su pantalla de sordomuda.

-Aún sigo pensando que fue muy arriesgado el venir hasta aquí Annie- dijo Marzanna tomando dirección al norte del pueblo.

Sochaczew permanece en relativa calma, la guerra parece estar muy lejos la mayor parte del día y sus habitantes se dedican a lo suyo. El antiguo alcalde de la localidad siguió el ejemplo del gobierno de Varsovia y la declaro como ciudad abierta, lo que significo que esta se rindió sin combate, las fuerzas polacas y del UEG se retiraron de muchas localidades de la provincia confiando en que, de este modo y amparados bajo el derecho internacional, se evitarán ataques inútiles contra la población civil y no se pondría en grave riesgo el patrimonio histórico artístico. Hasta el momento la ocupación ha sido sin demasiados problemas para los civiles. Pero nadie se engaña la situación es bastante tensa.

-¿No confías en la señora Lisowski?...- increpo la pequeña a su acompañante -Ella era una de las asistentes de mi mama en la embajada, se conocían de los años de ella en la universidad… además antes de abandonar la embajada el personal destruyo los registros de todos aquellos empleados nacionales que tenían alguna relación alguna con la misma, estamos a salvo- Annie LaBelle solo observa a su amiga. No deja de preocuparle que Marzanna siga teniendo recuerdos fragmentados de su vida hasta antes del comienzo de la guerra. Recuerda muy poco y cuando lo hace es por lo general bajo la forma de algún nebuloso flashback que la hace gritar.

-Siento lo de anoche- soltó esta como leyéndole la mente mientras se detiene en la acera de la calle. Un convoy con soldados del ESBIN pasa en dirección al oeste, un recordatorio de los tiempos que se viven.

-Hmm… no fue gran cosa… yo entiendo- Para Marzanna a veces era increíble ver que Annie pudiera ser tan perceptiva para su edad. Después de todo se suponía que como la mayor debía cuidar de ella, pero la mayor parte del tiempo era al revés.

La pareja de mujeres sigue caminando hacia las afueras del pueblo donde habían encontrado un lugar donde han sido cobijadas por algunos días, esperando que las heridas de la mayor terminen de sanar y hacer emprender el camino hacia el oeste de Polonia. Un curso de acción no particularmente favorable en estos momentos. Dicha parte es actualmente el terreno de la principal ofensiva del ESBIN hacia el centro de Europa. Pero la mujer que se hace llamar Marzanna Podolwski el peligro de morir bajo las balas de cualquier bando vale la pena si consigue llevar a la seguridad de territorio del UEG a su pequeña compañera.

-No se trata de eso, pudimos ponerla a ella y su familia en peligro al venir hasta aquí…- cambia el tema inconscientemente dado que no desea preocupar a Annie con el estado de su memoria. En especial cuando trata de armar el rompecabezas que era su vida anterior, pero cada pieza nueva que se integra complica más la situación.

-Pero su hijo ya formaba parte de la resistencia para cuando llegamos…- Marzanna solo mueve la cabeza ante el comentario de la adolescente. La pequeña tenía razón, la familia Lisowski ya estaba metida en problemas muy graves ¡Karol!- Annie saluda al conductor de la camioneta, un joven de unos veintitantos, de cabellos negros y ojos cafés.

-Recuerda que nos buscan y si alguien llega a reconocernos- no termina la oración debido a que escucha como un auto se detiene a su lado.

-Hola chicas, ¿van a casa?- Karol Lisowski, el hijo mayor de la señora que les está proporcionando refugio. Annie asiente rápidamente con la cabeza y antes de que su amiga proteste se sube en la parte trasera del vehículo.

-¿Cómo salió todo?- inquieta Marzanna pregunto al joven que comenzó a conducir con rumbo a la casa de su familia.

-Afortunadamente bien… el encargo llegara a su destino, gracias por su ayuda- respondió Karol. El joven junto con varios de sus amigos y vecinos ha comenzado a organizar una red de células de resistencia a lo largo de la región, aunque en un principio solo han servido como espías de los movimientos de las tropas ocupantes, o de facilitadores en la evasión de tropas polacas o pilotos de UEG en territorio hostil. -Ya hemos divido bien las responsabilidades y dentro de poco el primer grupo saldrá y trataremos de llegar a la frontera con Alemania…-

Mientras Annie que permanecía en silencio escuchaba interesada los pormenores, fingir que era sordomuda cuando se encontraba rodeada de extraños le resultaba cansado en especial para una adolescente hiperactiva como lo era ella. Sin embargo era una medida de seguridad ideada por Marzanna, dado que a pesar de su dominio del polaco Annie no podía disfrazar su acento canadiense, lo que aumentaba el peligro de que fueran detectadas por las tropas enemigas quienes por alguna razón estaban decididas a encontrarlas. A poco llegaron a la casa de los Lisowski, donde fueron recibidos por Gracja y el resto de sus hijos.

-Por fin llegan, es hora de almorzar- responde una mujer robusta de sonrisa tranquila de cabellos negros, con algunas canas en el mismo.

-Hola mama-

-Hola señora Lisowski-

-Por favor pequeña es Gracja- corrige a la pelirroja con una sonrisa para después hacerlas pasar

Toda la familia y sus invitadas se sentaron en la mesa para degustar el almuerzo, hablando sobre trivialidades, como si la guerra fuera algo lejano solamente. Para Marzanna había algo familiar en el paisaje del pueblo y en el hogar que las acogía, pero no lograba definir exactamente que era. Pero la realidad las alcanzo cuando el sonido inconfundible de motores de turbo reacción se dejaron escuchar por todo el lugar.

-Aviones… y son muchos- declaro sombríamente Karol, para salir seguido de sus hermanos y Annie al frente de la casa a mirar al cielo, mientras que Gracja y Marzanna se quedaban en la mesa terminando sus bocados en un ominoso silencio.

-¿Entonces… están seguras que quieren intentar escapar a Alemania?- hablo la mujer mayor mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida -Es demasiado peligroso, para cualquiera en especial para dos mujeres-

-Créame que lo entiendo pero si nos quedamos aquí, el peligro en que los pondremos será aún mayor-

Gracja mueve la cabeza -Niña, mi familia ya está en peligro… mi hijo mayor se unió a la resistencia y mi esposo se encuentra desaparecido- suspira al recordar a su esposo Jakub, un médico quien fue detenido por las tropas internas por ayudar a presuntos opositores a la presencia ocupante, su paradero es desconocido. -Conocí a los padres de Annie, buenas personas… es una lástima lo que les ocurrió, no puedo dejar de pensar que ellos no permitirían que su pequeña atravesara por tantos peligros…-

Marzanna no puede culpar a la mujer por sentirse aprehensiva con respecto a la situación de Annie. -Yo la entiendo, pero somos personas buscadas entre más nos detengamos en un lugar…-

-Las posibilidades de que alguien las reconozca, aumentan lo mismo que su riesgo de ser capturadas.- Gracja suspira de nuevo -Tienes razón, es solo que es muy difícil de aceptar… una niña y una joven como tú sin memoria dispuesta a ir a la tierra de nadie… es para romperle el corazón a cualquiera…- Marzanna se queda en silencio por algunos instantes agradece la composición y la sinceridad de la señora -¿Has podido recordar a tus padres al menos?-

La pregunta la sorprendió pero hace un gran trabajo al no mostrarse sorprendida en absoluto, lo cierto es que ha comenzado a recordar cosas sobre su pasado… el problema es que dichos recuerdos chocaban con todo lo que sabía de su vida. Se suponía que ella era huérfana de padres, criada por una tía abuela sin hijos propios que poco antes de que ella se marchara a la universidad había desarrollado Mal de Alzheimer. Por ello la imagen de ella jugando en el patio de una casa con dos chicos, niño y niña de cabello verde y mayores que ella. Bajo la mirada vigilante de dos personas, una mujer de cabello rojizo y un hombre vestido con alguna clase de uniforme militar que no lograba reconocer en absoluto, la inquietaban… las cuatro figuras tenían rostros borrosos y por más que trataba de recordar como lucirían, siempre despertaba de su sueño al acercarse demasiado a esto.

-En absoluto, Gracja- contesto con una sonrisa aunque por dentro supiera que estaba mintiendo.

* * *

><p>Kroprivnica, Croacia.<p>

Un grupo de niños jugaba a patear un pequeño balón en una de las calles de la pequeña ciudad sin preocuparse gran cosa por lo que pasaba a su alrededor, no tenían clases y eso era algo que celebrar, así que tomaron un pequeño terreno baldío ajenos como siempre a las preocupaciones de los adultos.

-¡Hey! La pelota…- uno de ellos la pateo lo suficientemente fuerte que salió de su campo de juegos improvisado y termino en la calle.

-Voy por ella- dijo uno al tiempo que se lanzaba por el balón. Entre los juegos, las bromas y las risas, estaban tan ocupados que no vieron un vehículo militar que se desplazaba a gran velocidad.

-¡¿Qué diablos?!- el conductor mete el freno hasta el fondo al tiempo que trata de esquivar al muchacho que salió de la nada. Sus compañeros solo escucharon el fuerte ruido de frenos rechinando y los gritos de consternación de varios de los adultos que presenciaban la escena en el lugar. -¿Están todos bien?- consternado observa a sus acompañantes quienes le responden moviendo la cabeza -Que bueno…- mira lentamente al frente para observar si el chico esta ileso, la cara blanca del susto del pequeño le produce alivio.

-¡Diablos Sean, ¿Quién te enseño a manejar? ¿Un ciego?- le reclama su copiloto mientras baja del vehículo a toda velocidad.

-Oiga Capitana el chico se me atravesó…- Sean Phillips se defiende mientras recibe un golpe en la cabeza del otro acompañante.

-¿Sabes la clase de líos en que pudiste habernos metido Phillips?- Ángelo Dante podría ser solo un sargento, pero no cabía duda que en el 15avo. Escuadrón, él era el tipo con el cual nadie debía meterse.

-Eso me dolió sargento- responde Sean mientras se talla la cabeza

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Dana Sterling mientras revisaba al pequeño, este respondió en su idioma y meneando afirmativamente la cabeza mientras dejaba a la mujer atenderlo.

Se empezó a armar una pequeña multitud, entre los compañeros de juegos, los vecinos y los policías tanto locales como militares que acudieron al llamado, finalmente después de alegar su caso y de que el chico al final de cuentas resultara ileso, Dana y su grupo pudieron proseguir, no sin antes escuchar como los policías locales ordenaban desalojar a los habitantes de la población… una batalla estaba por suceder en las proximidades de su hogar y se requería que fueran puestos a salvo.

La mirada de los chicos al saber que la guerra finalmente tocaba las puertas de su casa fue algo que perturbo a Dana y a sus compañeros _-Un niño no debería saber de cosas como la guerra, la muerte o ser expulsado de su hogar-_ fue lo que pensó la Capitana Sterling, recordando sus propias experiencias y las de sus hermanos. Solo meneo al observar por el retrovisor como dejaban atrás la ciudad y comenzaba a notar la actividad de las tropas del UEG estacionadas a unos 12 km al este de la población.

El Humvee se detiene en el área designada que alberga a la compañía del Estado Mayor de su unidad -Bien llegamos…- Sean baja del vehículo -fue un viaje agitado, pero llegamos…- es interrumpido por una voz no muy agradable.

-Tarde como siempre Phillips- Marie Crystal los recibe secamente, porta gafas oscuras y su uniforme de vuelo -Aunque no me sorprende, considerando quien es tu jefa- mira a Dana y esta le responde con una sonrisa…

-Buenos días para ti también Princesa- Crystal solo mueve los hombros. -¿Cómo ha estado todo, por aquí?- pregunta casualmente.

-Tranquilo…- contesta en automático la piloto y después suspira resignada -Ya pasen…- se introduce primero a la tienda de campaña que funciona como puesto de mando dejando a los recién llegados solos.

-¿No se que le ves?- murmura Dante a Phillips quien solo levanta los hombros y sigue a Dana al interior del lugar.

Desde su posición preparada a las afueras de la pequeña ciudad bosnia, la 174ª Brigada Acorazada es la agrupación principal en el despliegue del UEG que tiene por objeto el evitar que la maniobra de pinza que está ejecutando los Grupos de Maniobra Operativa del ESBIN en los Balcanes y el Sur de Europa Occidental tenga éxito y así tener control total de un área cuya principal ganancia sería la de el evitar auxiliar a las fuerzas griegas y turcas que pelean en el extremo del continente y negar una ruta secundaria para ataques aéreos hacia el interior de Rusia y la zona industrial que circunda al Mar Negro.

En una tienda de campaña semienterrada y con costales de arena y redes camufladas para ocultarla de aeronaves de reconocimiento enemigo, los oficiales y suboficiales que integran los tres regimientos mecanizados de la brigada revisan la última estimación de inteligencia.

-Esperamos que el enemigo despliegue sus helos de ataque por este sector…- la joven oficial de inteligencia señala con un puntero laser la ruta estimada por donde estiman entraran los aparatos enemigos -creemos que solo disponen de dos docenas de Hinds y de esas solo emplearan la mitad de esa cifra… la otra entrara en calidad de reserva en este lugar…- Nova Satori señala otro punto en el mapa -Un aeródromo improvisado que sirve como punto aprovisionamiento en Kaposvar, en Hungría a unos 70 km de aquí- mueve la cola que recoge su cabello azul en un gesto involuntario antes de continuar -Kaposvar es uno de los tres puntos donde las tropas de reserva del 14avo GMO se alistan para marchar sobre nosotros…- antes de que pueda terminar Nova es interrumpida por la fuerte y determinada otra mujer.

-Es el punto que machacaremos hoy por la noche después de que la fuerza aérea haga su trabajo y limpie el camino- Casi todos los presentes, en especial los oficiales Croatas e Italianos asignados como refuerzos voltean para observar a portadora de dicha voz, topándose con la sobria figura de la mayor Marie Crystal comandante de uno de los batallones de helos de ataque apache que integran el regimiento de aviación que apoya a la brigada.

-¿Entonces ha quedado todo claro?- un hombre de cabello negro rizado se dirige a sus oficiales mientras detalla el despliegue enemigo -Necesitamos contenerlos por el resto del día, cansarlos y hacerlos movilizar sus reservas, una vez hecho eso… procederemos a golpear su retaguardia… atacaremos su zona de maniobras y suministro y paralizaremos su ofensiva hasta que podamos reagruparnos y recibir refuerzos- todos prestan atención a su comandante quien dicta las últimas instrucciones.

-Señor ¿La fuerza aérea nos dará cobertura?- uno de los oficiales del destacamento de artillería pregunta nervioso -Iván y sus pájaros nos han ocasionado muchos problemas…- dice refiriéndose al sobrenombre con el cual llaman a las tropas rusas contras las que han combatido -… perdimos una batería antier con todos sus elementos- al terminar de hablar los rostros de los presentes que indudablemente se han preguntado lo mismo observan a su comandante.

-Toda la que puedan… pero ellos tienen sus problemas- el hombre habla con calma con un tono casi parsimonioso -Les recuerdo que si nos sacan de Koprivnica, la puerta a Zagreb estará abierta de par en par y no podemos permitir la pérdida de más territorio…- Rolf Emmerson es un hombre que rara vez alza la voz o ha recurrido a palabras altisonantes para hacer que sus tropas cumplan con lo asignado. Koprivnica está situada en un lugar estratégico, rodeado por las laderas y siendo la única vía para Bilogora y Kalnik desde sur y del río Drava desde el norte. Su posición le ha permitido desarrollar numerosas funciones para la provincia con la que comparte su nombre como el comercio, la artesanía y la administración.

-¿Qué hacemos con los civiles que aparezcan en el terreno?- otro oficial le pregunto

-Si eso pasa…- hace una pausa para endurecer su mirada -Qué mal por ellos, pero esto es una guerra y además de cumplir con la misión, nuestro otro objetivo es regresar a casa…y para hacerlo debemos de acabar con el enemigo, es la forma más rápida de hacerlo- con esas palabras zanjo el tema y dejo la tienda en un silencio incomodo.

Las palabras se sintieron pesadas para algunos de los hombres y mujeres bajo su mando, los reportes de desplazados y refugiados ocupando los caminos y carreteras se extienden a lo largo y ancho de la Europa en guerra, muchos de ellos se echaron a andar apenas las primeras señales de conflicto se dieron, otros como en el caso de las enormes masas de refugiados húngaros salieron despavoridos ante la irrupción de formaciones de tanques rusos en carrera a la frontera con Croacia.

-¿Entonces todo queda en nosotros nuevamente General?...- Dana Sterling rompió con el mismo -Por una vez me gustaría que esos ególatras que se sienten paridos por Dios por sentarse sobre un cohete con alas hicieran bien su trabajo- las risas de varios de sus compañeros, acompañan la última parte de la perotada de la Capitana Sterling.

Dana observa rápidamente el lugar, Sean y Ángelo sentados atrás de ella tratan de contener las carcajadas el primero, mientras que el sargento trata de mirar para algún otro lado, lo mismo que Nova que parada al frente trata de disimular, Emmerson emite una pequeña sonrisa. La única que parece no inmutarse es Crystal quien junto con sus hombres permanece sentada mirando fijamente al frente, todos excepto un Capitán de apellido Brown, el segundo de Marie en su batallón quien tiene una mueca en el rostro.

El personal de la brigada necesita todo el humor y risas que pueda conseguir, a estas alturas son tan necesarias como el combustible y las municiones. Durante las últimas semanas han estado jugando un juego de gato y al ratón con las divisiones blindadas del ESBIN, moviendo sus líneas defensivas, cediendo el terreno a cambio de tiempo, sangre y desgaste para las últimas, con el propósito de alargar el tren logístico de los últimos y después atacar las intersecciones y puntos de abastecimiento. Pero el espacio para ceder se reduce y las tropas del ESBIN parecieran no acabarse o detenerse a la velocidad deseada por los mandos del UEG.

-Bien Sterling, si la Farsa Aérea hiciera su trabajo nosotros no estaríamos aquí- replica con sarcasmo Emmerson, lo que hace que un grupo de oficiales de la USAF asignados como FAC* muevan sus cabezas, la rivalidad y el humor entre servicios es algo universal al parecer y ni siquiera una guerra hará que algunas cosas se acaben. -Lo que es bueno, las cabezas de aire al parecer no son capaces de hacer algo bien-

-¡Lo sabia! ¡Malditos Ivanes de closet!- Dana interrumpe y esta vez hay carcajadas entre todos los asistentes.

-De acuerdo suficiente, vayan a sus posiciones, la fiesta no debe tardar en comenzar- Emmerson termina la reunión y al cabo de unos minutos se dirige a su vehículo de comando procurara dirigir las acciones lo más cerca que pueda.

Muy a su pesar, Bowie Grant observa por unos momentos el panorama a su alrededor, a lo lejos observa los manchones boscosos, el verde se mezcla con el café y naranja de las zonas cultivadas para dar paso al gris de los pueblos que circundan él área, puede ver las colinas que rodean el valle y la pequeña ciudad, puede distinguir los camiones militares y vehículos civiles entrando y saliendo de Koprivnica, el lugar es un hervidero de actividad sin duda debido al hecho de que muy pronto la zona será convertida en campo de batalla. El joven Grant meneo la cabeza, el no se había enlistado para estos, para luchar, para matar a otro ser humano y una gran parte de él sentía nauseas de los combates anteriores.

En un principio agradecía que de un tanque destruido solo quedara la carcaza más o menos intacta, o en su defecto una calcinada o en demasiadas partes para poder distinguir algo más, él no quería estar ahí, él odiaba estar ahí. El era un músico por amor al cielo no un soldado, la idea de tomarse fotos junto a los restos de un vehículo destruido le causada nauseas. Lo mismo que pintar una estrella roja en uno de los costados de la torreta, ya había pintado 9 de esas y si sobrevivía el combate de hoy, seguro pintaría más.

Vio llegar al resto de sus compañeros.

-Jefa ¿Cómo salió todo?- Su jefa la Capitana Sterling poseía un tono relajado de mando. La mayor parte del tiempo actuaba como si fuera la hermana mayor de todo el mundo, aun que su caso sí lo era de alguna manera. Esta le sonrió mientras se acercaba a Pinky Bunny.

-Como habría que esperar Bowie, quieren que los detengamos lo más que se pueda y después dejemos que se queden con el terreno…- comento descuidadamente mientras se ajustaba el equipo de protección.

-Emmerson quiere que los desangremos para que el apoyo aéreo pueda atacar sus puntos de suministros sin ser molestados…- El sargento Dante era el duro del escuadrón, comandaba el tercer pelotón y de alguna manera conseguía guardar la calma siempre que la situación parecía salirse de control -Si tan solo tuviéramos más apoyo aéreo o estuviéramos en un terreno más propicio para maniobrar…-

-¿Maniobrar? ¿Ya te olvidaste de las tres divisiones de tanques que tenemos en frente Dante? Si este fuera un terreno abierto hace rato nos hubieran envuelto…- Dana reclama a su suboficial que la mira sorprendido. Cuando se lo propone la rubia puede ser bastante aguda al analizar la situación.

-¡Vamos chicos no peleen! Puede ser peor…- todos miran al Teniente Phillips, jefe del segundo pelotón del escuadrón, el bromista del grupo -Podemos estar en esas latas de allá- señala a un grupo de IFV, que cargan a una compañía de infantería croata, equipada en su mayoría con misiles antitanque portátiles , que servirán como apoyo en el combate. Phillips siempre ha sido una persona bastante peculiar en opinión de Bowie, la mayoría del tiempo los miembros se dirigen a él por su apellido más que por su rango en especial cuando se meten en problemas con el sargento y buscan a alguien que interceda con ellos ante la jefa.

-Lo olvidaba señora…- Bowie se lleva una mano a la cabeza -Hay alguien que necesita hablar con usted.- señala a un hombre con un uniforme diferente.

-De acuerdo, yo me encargo, todos vayan a sus posiciones y terminen de prepararse.- orden la rubia al momento de dirigirse hacia su invitado.

-Usted está bastante expuesta aquí- observó el sujeto de la Fuerza Aérea, agachándose detrás de la torreta.

-Eso es muy cierto- aceptó la Capitana Sterling.

Su tanque "Pinky Bunny" un M1A2 con un conejo pintado en uno de los costados de la torreta, estaba enterrado en la falda de una colina y su cañón sobresalía apenas de la tierra, detrás de una fila de arbustos. Sterling miró hacia abajo, a lo largo de un valle no muy profundo, hasta una fila de árboles a mil quinientos metros. Allí estaban los rusos, observando los cerros con poderosos anteojos de campaña, y ella esperaba que no pudieran distinguir la cuadrada y amenazadora figura de su tanque de batalla. Sterling se hallaba en una de las tres posiciones de fuego preparadas, un agujero en la pendiente del terreno, cavado por las topadoras de los ingenieros, ayudados en los últimos días por los granjeros locales croatas, que se habían dedicado al trabajo con entusiasmo. La parte mala de las noticias era que la próxima línea de esas posiciones requería atravesar quinientos metros de campo abierto. Hacía apenas seis semanas que habían sembrado algo allí. Dana adivinaba que esa cosecha no sería muy abundante.

-A Iván debe de encantarle este tiempo- observó Sterling.

El cielo estaba completamente cubierto, con nubes a cuatrocientos metros de altura. Cualquier apoyo aéreo que esperara tendría apenas cinco segundos para adquirir sus blancos y atacarlos, antes de verse obligado a apartarse violentamente del campo de batalla.

-¿Qué puede darnos?- ansiosa pregunto.

-Puedo llamar a cuatro A-10, tal vez algunos pájaros italianos- contestó el capitán de la Fuerza Aérea. Él exploraba a su vez el terreno desde una perspectiva distinta. ¿Cuál era la mejor forma de que entraran y salieran los aviones de ataque contra blancos terrestres? El primer ataque ruso contra esa posición había sido rechazado, pero ella podía ver todavía los restos de dos A-10 que habían caído en el esfuerzo -Tendríamos que tener también un vuelo de B-52- murmuro para sí mismo el sujeto. Eso sorprendió a Sterling... y le preocupó.

_-¿Qué clase, de ataque estaban preparando allí? Como para recurrir a los bombarderos-_

-Muy bien.- El capitán se puso de pie y se volvió en dirección a su vehículo blindado de comando -Cuando usted escuche "Delta, Delta, Delta", significa que el apoyo aéreo está a menos de cinco minutos. Si ve algunos vehículos SAM o cañones antiaéreos, por amor de Dios, elimínelos. A los Warthog les han dado realmente fuerte, Capitana.-

-Cuente con eso, Y ahora será mejor que se retire de aquí, porque pronto vamos a tener fuegos artificiales-

Una cosa que Sterling había aprendido era cuánta importancia tenía un buen oficial FAC, y éste había sacado a la joven y a sus hombres de una situación verdaderamente grave, tres días antes. Observó al oficial que corría cincuenta metros hasta el vehículo que lo esperaba con el motor en marcha. La puerta trasera todavía no estaba cerrada cuando el conductor arrancó bruscamente y empezó a zigzaguear bajando la cuesta y cruzando el campo sembrado en dirección al puesto de mando.

La compañía A, del 15avo escuadrón del segundo regimiento blindado de la 174 brigada acorazada, había contado en cierto momento con dieciocho tanques. De los originales se habían perdido cuatro y los remplazados sólo fueron dos. Del resto, todos tenían algún daño, mayor o menor. Su jefe de regimiento había muerto en la primera semana de la guerra, dejando a Sterling al mando de una de las dos compañías de tanques, que sobrevivían y que cubrían casi un kilómetro de frente. Metida entre sus IFV había una compañía de infantería croata, la mayoría reservistas, (granjeros y propietarios de tiendas en su mayoría, hombres que peleaban para defender no sólo su país, sino sus propios hogares. También ellos habían sufrido graves pérdidas. La compañía no tenía más efectivos que dos pelotones. El único consuelo era que esta vez había un batallón blindado italiano con ellos como refuerzo y un escuadrón de helos de ataque alemanes, con todo va a hacer muy difícil sobrevivir lo que viene.

Seguramente los rusos saben qué poca profundidad tiene nuestro despliegue, pensó Sterling. Todo el mundo estaba enterrado... a bastante profundidad. El poder de la artillería rusa había provocado conmoción, a pesar de todas las advertencias de preguerra que habían tenido.

-No me agrada…- murmuro el general ruso a cargo al observar las nubes, el clima es la última de las malas noticias que ha recibido hoy, junto con el hecho de que no dispondrá de apoyo aéreo de significancia, solo dispone de una sola ruta para realizar su ataque, justamente donde las tropas del UEG lo están esperando y e no tiene forma de realizar un ataque de distracción. Así que solo puede mandar todo lo que tiene y esperar que su empuje sea suficiente.

No se veían tropas ni vehículos enemigos, desde luego. Estarían en los bosques en lo alto de la colina, a menos de dos kilómetros, profundamente enterrados. Vio que el comandante de la división hacía un movimiento de cabeza al jefe de su artillería, el cual levantó un teléfono de campaña y pronunció tres palabras:

-Comiencen el fuego-

Pasaron varios segundos hasta que el ruido les llegó. Todos los cañones de la división, más una batería adicional de la división de tanques, hablaron como una sola y espantosa voz, y el trueno resonó a través de los campos. Los proyectiles describían arcos en la altura; al principio cayeron cortas con respecto a la línea de la cumbre que se levantaba al frente, después se fueron acercando. Lo que antes había sido una suave colina cubierta con exuberantes pastizales, se convirtió en una escabrosa superficie parda de tierra desnuda y humo.

- Creo que van en serio, Señora - dijo Bowie, bajando y ajustando su escotilla.

-¿Tú crees?...- el sarcasmo siempre ha sido su mayor virtud de acuerdo a Dana Sterling, sus hombre difieren -Nosotros también compañero- Sterling se acomodó el casco y el micrófono mientras miraba hacia fuera por las pequeñas aberturas de observación, mientras revisaba al mismo tiempo los monitores de su cámara térmica.

Las gruesas planchas blindadas impedían casi completamente la entrada de ruidos, pero cuando el terreno se estremeció debajo de ellos, el temblor se transmitió a través de las orugas y la suspensión y sacudió al tanque; cada uno de los tripulantes pensó para sus adentros en la fuerza que se necesitaba para mover un vehículo de sesenta toneladas. Así era como había muerto el Mayor Fanucci... uno entre mil disparos de un cañón pesado había colocado un proyectil HEAT exactamente en su torreta y se había abierto camino a través del blindaje superior más débil, para explotar dentro del tanque.

A derecha e izquierda del tanque de Sterling, los Croatas de la guardia territorial, casi todos de mediana edad, se encogían aterrorizados en sus estrechos y profundos agujeros; sus emociones oscilaban entre el miedo y la furia ante lo que les estaba ocurriendo a ellos, a su país... y a sus hogares.

_-No los culpo- _Dana observo a sus camaradas recordando el hecho de que esos pobres sujetos no estaban preparados para esto, aunque siendo sinceros no hay absolutamente nada que pueda prepararte para el sonido de mil proyectiles de artillería cayendo a diestra y siniestra. Solo puede esperar que ninguno de ellos lleve tú nombre.

Un ruido agudo y penetrante pasó sobre sus cabezas - Ahí está su apoyo aéreo- murmuro. Cuatro Su-25 Frogfoot cazabombarderos rusos describieron un viraje para entrar en vuelo paralelo a la cumbre de la colina y dejaron caer sus bombas termobáricas. Cuando viraban para regresar a las líneas rusas, uno de ellos explotó en pleno vuelo. La defensa SAM de la brigada hacia acto de presencia.

Cinco kilómetros detrás del puesto de mando ruso, dos baterías de lanzacohetes móviles dispararon simultáneamente sus armas en una lámina continuada de fuego. La mitad llevaban cabezas de guerra de alto explosivo, la otra mitad, humo.

Treinta cohetes cayeron en el sector de Sterling y treinta en el valle frente a él. El impacto de los explosivos sacudió violentamente su tanque, y pudo oír los golpes metálicos de los fragmentos que chocaban contra su blindaje. Pero fue el humo lo que más le atemorizó. Eso significaba que Iván se aprestaba a avanzar. Desde treinta puntos separados se levantaron oleadas de humo formando al instante una nube que envolvió todo el terreno hasta donde llegaba la vista. Sterling y su artillero activaron sus visores de imágenes térmicas.

-Toolbox, aquí Seis- llamó el comandante de la brigada por el circuito de mando - Responda- Sterling escuchó atentamente. Los once vehículos estaban intactos, protegidos por sus profundas fosas. Otra vez bendijo a los ingenieros, y a los granjeros Croatas, que habían cavado los refugios. No se transmitieron más órdenes. No se necesitaban.

- Enemigo a la vista-informó el artillero-

El visor térmico medía las diferencias de temperatura y pudo penetrar casi toda esa extensión de un kilómetro y medio cubierta por el humo. Y el viento estaba del lado de ellos. Una brisa de dieciséis kilómetros por hora impulsaba a la nube hacia atrás, haciéndola plegarse sobre el Este. La Capitana Dana Sterling suspiró profundamente y empezó a trabajar.

-Blanco, a las diez. ¡Sabot!50 ¡Fuego!-

El artillero orientó su arma a la izquierda y centró la retícula de la mira en el tanque de batalla ruso más cercano. Con los pulgares apretó el botón del láser y un delgado rayo de luz rebotó en el tanque. La información de distancia apareció en su mira: 1.310 metros. El ordenador de control de fuego registraba la distancia al blanco y su velocidad, y elevaba el cañón. Medía también la dirección y velocidad del viento, la densidad y la humedad del aire, su temperatura y la de las propias granadas del tanque; y todo lo que tenía que hacer el artillero era poner el blanco en el centro de su mira. Toda la operación requirió menos de dos segundos, y los dedos del artillero presionaron a fondo en los disparadores.

Una llamarada de doce metros desde la boca del cañón aniquiló los arbustos plantados dos años antes por algunos boy scouts. El cañón de 105mm del tanque se movió bruscamente hacia atrás en retroceso, arrojando la vaina usada de aluminio. La granada se abrió en el aire, el sabot cayó libre del proyectil: una especie de dardo de 40mm hecho de tungsteno y uranio que cruzaba el aire a casi mil seiscientos por segundo.

El proyectil dio en el blanco menos de un segundo después, en la base de la torreta del cañón. En el interior, un artillero ruso estaba levantando una granada para su propio cañón cuando el núcleo de uranio atravesó el blindaje protector. El tanque ruso explotó; su torreta se levantó casi diez metros en el aire.

-¡Impactado! -dijo Sterling -Blanco, a las doce. ¡Sabot! ¡Fuego!- dirigió la torreta y espero a que se hiciera blanco sobre estos.

Los tanques rusos y norteamericanos dispararon casi al mismo tiempo, pero la granada del ruso subió demasiado, errando al encubierto M-1 por casi un metro. El ruso tuvo menos suerte.

-Es hora de irse-anunció Sterling -¡Derecho atrás! En dirección a la posición de alternativa 1.-

Bowie ya tenía acoplada la marcha atrás, y presionó en el control del acelerador. El tanque dio un tirón hacia atrás, luego giró hacia la derecha y avanzó cincuenta metros hasta la otra posición previamente preparada.

-¡Maldito humo!- juró el comandante del la división rusa que atacaba el sector que contemplaba la batalla desde una posición camuflada en una de las tantas colinas que sobresalían en el lugar. El viento lo traía de vuelta contra sus caras, y no podían saber qué estaba ocurriendo. La batalla se hallaba ahora en manos de capitanes, tenientes y sargentos. Todo lo que podían ver eran las bolas de fuego de color naranja producidas por los vehículos que explotaban, y no había forma de saber de quién eran. El coronel que mandaba las fuerzas tenía puestos los auriculares de su radio y no dejaba de ladrar órdenes a los comandantes de las subunidades.

En menos de un minuto, Sterling llegó a su posición de alternativa que había sido cavada en sentido paralelo a la línea de la cresta, y su maciza torreta debió orientarse hacia la izquierda. Ahora podía ver a la infantería aliada tanto alemana como norteamericana desmontada y corriendo delante de sus IFV, comenzó a desintegrar sus filas, pero no lo bastante rápido...

-Toolbox… aquí 2-1- Sean la llamo por el radio -Tanque con antena, que acaba de salir de la fila de árboles, ustedes tienen mejor ángulo-

-Ok, ya lo vi, Blanco...- Dana dio una mirada rápida a los termales.

- ¡Lo tengo!-contestó el artillero-

Vio un MBT ruso, T-80, con una gran antena de radio que se proyectaba desde la torreta. _-Ése tenía que ser un comandante de compañía..., tal vez un comandante de batallón.-_ Hizo fuego. El tanque ruso giró exactamente en el momento en que la granada salía de la boca del cañón. Sterling observó la trayectoria que erraba por muy poco al compartimiento del motor.

-¡Erró! Recargar Sabot-

-¡Quiero un buen disparo!- gritó el artillero por el intercomunicador. -¡Listo!-

-Vuelve a virar, ¡Diablos!...- Dana observaba la maniobra de su rival

El tanque ruso, conducido por un experimentado sargento, avanzaba zigzagueando a través del valle. Cambiaba de dirección cada cinco segundos, y en ese instante se desvió otra vez hacia la izquierda. El artillero disparó su proyectil. El tanque dio un salto por el retroceso. El casco cerrado del vehículo ya apestaba con el olor a amoníaco del propulsor.

-¡Impactado! ¡Buen tiro, Wally!- El proyectil hizo impacto en el tanque ruso entre las dos ruedas traseras y destruyó su motor diesel. En seguida los tripulantes empezaron a lanzarse al exterior, escapando hacia un terreno que hervía de fragmentos de munición.

-Posición Alternativa 2…¡Ahora! Sterling ordenó a su conductor que se moviera otra vez.

-A la orden- Bowie repitió el proceso.

Cuando llegaron a la siguiente posición de fuego, los rusos estaban a menos de quinientos metros. Efectuaron dos disparos más, que destrozaron un carro de combate de infantería y dañaron la oruga de un tanque.

- Toolbox, aquí Seis; empezar a trasladarse a Línea Bravo... ejecuten.-

Como jefe de pelotón, el tanque de Sterling fue el último en salir. Vio a sus dos tanques compañeros mientras rodaban descendiendo la ladera abierta de la colina. También cambiaba de posición la infantería, en sus vehículos blindados o a la carrera. La artillería propia cubría la cresta con munición explosiva o de humo para enmascarar la retirada. Su tanque dio un salto hacia delante obedeciendo a los mandos; aceleró a cincuenta kilómetros por hora y avanzó hasta la siguiente línea de defensa antes de que los rusos pudieran ocupar la cresta de la colina que ellos habían dejado atrás. El fuego de la artillería estaba sobre ellos, y dos IFVexplotaron.

- ¡Allá hay un cañón Gatling!- dijo Loie Nichols conductor de Toolbox 3-1, el tanque jefe del tercer pelotón donde el sargento Dante comandaba.

-Pues vamos a volarlo…- fue la respuesta de Ángelo -HEAT… ¡Fuego!-

Un cañón antiaéreo tipo 2K22 Tunguska motorizado apareció en lo alto de la colina siguiendo al resto de sus compañeros para proporcionarles cobertura. Un momento después, un proyectil HEAT lo hizo explotar como si hubiera sido un juguete de material plástico. Su blanco siguiente fue un tanque ruso que descendía por la ladera que ellos habían abandonado.

- ¡Arriba ese ánimo, vienen aviones propios! - Sterling se encogió, esperando que el piloto pudiera distinguir cabras de ovejas… y observó cómo el cazabombardero el bimotor picaba para entrar en el valle. El morro del avión desapareció detrás de una masa de fuego cuando el piloto disparó su cañón antitanque. Cuatro tanques explotaron ante sus ojos mientras el "Hog" parecía detenerse en el aire para virar luego bruscamente hacia el Oeste, con un misil que lo perseguía. El SA-7 se quedó corto.

Del otro lado del valle, el General Piotr Lubenko observaba con displicencia e impotencia como dos de sus mejores regimientos blindados eran literalmente borrados del mapa lentamente. Maldijo entre dientes a los comandantes del GMO y del Teatro de Operaciones de los Balcanes por no haber tenido el valor suficiente para enfrentarse a las directrices provenientes de Dolza y sus lacayos del Estado Mayor Unificado, que cómodamente envían sus órdenes sin pisar el terreno y por ende no tienen la más puta idea de cómo lucen las cosas desde el frente.

- Acabo de llamar al regimiento de reserva. Es posible que ya los tengamos vencidos señor- dijo optimista, el coronel que comandaba las unidades blindadas.

_-¿Esto…-_ pensó incrédulo Lubenko _- es un ataque con éxito?- _el nativo de Penza se quedo callado esperando que su subordinado no estuviera del todo equivocado. Deseando que toda la sangría que ha experimentado su división durante los combates en verdad haya valido de algo.

Sterling vio caer un par de misiles antitanque dentro de las líneas rusas. Uno erró, el otro dio en el blanco. Llegó más humo desde ambos lados cuando las tropas del UEG se retiraron otros quinientos metros. La población que estaban defendiendo ya se hallaba a la vista. Dana contó mentalmente un total de cinco blancos destruidos por su tanque. Aún no había sufrido daño alguno, pero eso no duraría. La artillería propia participaba plenamente en la lucha. La infantería rusa se había reducido a la mitad de los efectivos que ella había visto al principio, y sus vehículos oruga se quedaban atrás, tratando de llegar a las posiciones del UEG con sus propios misiles. Cuando apareció el tercer regimiento, las cosas parecían estar marchando razonablemente bien.

-¿Es que no se les van a acabar nunca?- murmura Sean mientras observa la nube de polvo que se elevaba por detrás de la colina y que intuyo debía tratarse de refuerzos enemigos.

Cincuenta tanques llegaron a la cumbre de la colina en ese momento y tomaron curso frente a él, respondiendo la pregunta -Mierda… debí de haberle hecho caso a mi mama y ser dentista…- se lamento brevemente antes de continuar –Artillero… Sabot… Blanco a las once…- Toolbox 2-1 y el resto de su pelotón reanudaron el fuego.

Un A-10 hizo una veloz pasada baja hacia el enemigo y destruyó dos tanques; luego fue bruscamente borrado del cielo por un SAM. Los restos incendiados cayeron a trescientos metros de donde ella se encontraba.

-Blanco, a la una. ¡Fuego!-El Pinky Bunny se balanceó hacia atrás al efectuar el disparo - Impacto-

-Atención, atención- llamó el General Emmerson -Helicópteros enemigos se acercan desde el Norte.- Diez Mi-35 Hind… llegaron tarde para el gusto de Lubenko, hace 20 minutos que los estaba esperando; pero, en una especie de justificación, batieron tres pares de tanques en menos de un minuto. Entonces aparecieron unos cazas del UEG. F-16 italianos más precisamente, y atacaron a los helicópteros con misiles aire-aire y cañones, en una confusa refriega que de pronto incluyó también misiles superficie-aire. El cielo quedó cruzado por estelas de humo y de pronto no hubo más aviones a la vista.

- ¡Esto se ha atascado!- dijo amargamente Lubenko.

Acababa de aprender una importante lección: los helicópteros de ataque no pueden esperar sobrevivir frente a aviones de caza enemigos. Justo cuando él pensaba que los Mi-35 iban a establecer una diferencia decisiva, se habían visto forzados a retirarse ante la aparición de los cazas italianos. El apoyo de la artillería estaba cediendo. Los artilleros del UEG contraatacaban a los cañones rusos con eficacia, ayudados por los cazabombarderos. Tendría que conseguir más apoyo aéreo de primera línea.

-¡Diablos!- exclamo segundos después el coronel y transmitió por radio nuevas órdenes a los batallones que ocupaban su flanco izquierdo. Lubenko al menos tenía el consuelo de saber que su subordinado poseía sentido común, algo que al parecer le faltaba a últimas fechas al mundo.

-Parece un vehículo comando, a las diez, sobre la cresta de la colina.- Dana observaba con todo el zoom que le permitía su cámara digital, desde hace poco más de un minuto había notado actividad inusual sobre esa cresta.

-Es un tiro largo, yo...- ¡Uuaaang! Un proyectil chocó en el frente de la torreta y se desvió -Calculando- fue lo próximo que salió de la boca del sargento Wallace "Wally" Gromet mientras se apresuraba a meter los datos en la computadora de tiro del tanque

- Tanque, a las tres, se acerca...- Dana sonaba calmada

El artillero intentó operar con los controles y no pasó nada. Inmediatamente buscó la barra manual. Sterling atacó al blanco con su ametralladora; las balas rebotaban en el T-80, que seguía avanzando no se sabía de dónde. El artillero continuaba tirando frenéticamente de la palanca cuando otro proyectil hizo impacto en su blindaje. El Bowie le ayudó, haciendo girar el vehículo y rezando para que pudieran devolver el fuego. El ordenador no funcionaba, dañado por la conmoción del primer impacto. El T-80 estaba a menos de mil metros cuando el artillero pudo apuntarle. Disparó un proyectil HEAT, y erró. El auxiliar de carga metió con fuerza otro en la recámara. Wally trabajó con sus controles y disparó de nuevo. Impacto.

- Hay más detrás de ése- advirtió el artillero.

-Seis, aquí Toolbox uno, vienen bandidos desde nuestro flanco. Necesitamos refuerzos aquí.- Llamó por radio Sterling; luego, se dirigió al conductor -¡Atrás por la izquierda, rápido!- Bowie no necesitaba estímulo.

Se agachó, mirando hacia fuera por los pequeños prismas visores, y echó bruscamente hacia atrás la palanca del acelerador, haciéndole recorrer toda su carrera. El tanque retrocedió y giró por la izquierda mientras el artillero intentaba apuntar a otro blanco..., pero la estabilización automática tampoco funcionaba. Tenían que permanecer inmóviles para disparar con exactitud, y quedarse quietos significaba la muerte.

Entró volando muy bajo otro A-10, y lanzó bombas racimo sobre la formación rusa. Otros dos tanques rusos quedaron detenidos, pero el cazabombardero se alejó echando humo. El fuego de la artillería se unía ahora para frenar la maniobra enemiga.

-¡Por amor de Dios, deténgase un momento para que pueda tirar contra alguno de esos hijos de puta!- gritó suplicante Wally.

Mientras Bowie maldecía. El tanque se detuvo de inmediato. Disparó, e hizo blanco en la oruga de un T-72-¡Recarguen!- Un segundo tanque se unió al de Sterling, cien metros a su izquierda. Estaba intacto, y disparó rápidamente tres veces, obteniendo dos impactos. Entonces reapareció un helicóptero ruso y lanzó un misil que causó la explosión del tanque del comandante del batallón. Otro misil, un Stinger disparado desde el hombro, derribó al helicóptero mientras la infantería croata volvía a desplegarse. Sterling vio pasar por la derecha y la izquierda de su torreta un par de misiles TOW antitanque, en busca de los vehículos que conformaban la avanzada del ESBIN. Ambos abatieron sus blancos.

-Tanque con antena, directo al frente, apuntar-

-Lo tengo a la vista. ¡Sabot!- El artillero hizo girar la torreta de nuevo a la derecha. Elevó el cañón para usar la mira de combate y disparó.

-¡Capitán Alexandrov!- gritó por el micrófono Lubenko desde el comando de la división.

La transmisión del comandante del batallón se había interrumpido de repente. El coronel estaba usando demasiado su radio. A dieciséis kilómetros de allí, una batería alemana de cañones móviles de 155mm determinó la posición por las comunicaciones radiales y efectuó veinte rápidos disparos. Lubenko se sintió volar por los cielos para después caer al suelo pesadamente.

-¡¿General?! ¡¿Se encuentra bien?!- Lubenko solo mira con ojos desorientados a su asistente personal quien no tarda en llamar a los médicos.

El general asomó la cabeza y vio al coronel aún de pie, dando órdenes por radio. Detrás de él, el vehículo comando se incendiaba, y con él las radios. Cinco hombres habían muerto y otra media docena gritaba de dolor por las heridas recibidas. Lubenko fue obligado a sentarse y sintió fastidiado como un hilo de sangre recorría el costado izquierdo de su rostro.

Sterling destruyó un tanque más, pero fueron los croatas los que detuvieron el ataque, usando para ello sus últimos misiles TOW y Javelin. El comandante ruso que quedaba perdió el valor cuando vio la destrucción de la mitad de los tanques del batallón y más importante aún al sentirse solo después de perder contacto con los mandos de la división. Los supervivientes conectaron sus generadores de humo para cubrirse, y se retiraron rodeando la colina hacia el Sur. La artillería continuaba acosándolos. Por el momento, la batalla terrestre había terminado.

-Sterling, ¿qué está sucediendo?- preguntó el oficial ejecutivo del regimiento, mientras descendía de un vehículo de mando, se veía preocupado al no hallar al responsable del regimiento.

-¿Dónde está el…- Dana señalo a la izquierda -…Seis?- miró y vio que el tanque del comandante de la compañía estaba ardiendo. De manera que era ése...

-¿Qué queda?-

-Solamente nosotros, señor.- Sean se unió a la conversación, su cara en absoluto se parecía a la del bromista de hoy por la mañana -El segundo pelotón perdió dos gracias a esos malditos Hind… Dante también perdió uno mientras retrocedía hasta acá.-

-¿Hinds?- pregunto Dana

-No… T-80-

-Cuento Seis.-

-Después de eso, usted es el nuevo oficial ejecutivo de la compañía- dijo el mayor; habían sobrevivido ocho M-1 en total, uno de los cuales tenía ambas radios destrozadas -Usted cumplió muy bien, realmente muy bien.- trato de subirle el animo a los cansados soldados pero estos no dijeron nada.

-¿Cómo les fue a los Croatas?-preguntó Sterling a su nuevo jefe.

-Pérdidas por un cincuenta por ciento, e Iván nos hizo retroceder cuatro kilómetros. No podemos sobrevivir a muchas acciones como ésta. Puede ser que nos lleguen refuerzos dentro de una hora. Creo que Emmerson convenció a los mandos de que Iván realmente quiere conquistar este lugar. Vamos a recibir ayuda. Y lo mismo los croatas. Prometieron otro batallón para el anochecer, y quizás uno más cuando amanezca. Lleve su tanque para cargar combustible y munición. Nuestros amigos pueden volver pronto.-

-Han realizado un ataque menor y dos bastante grandes para tomar esta población. Y todavía no la tienen, señor.- Dana se encontraba un tanto aturdida, por toda la situación, pero su entrenamiento se imponía en ella.

-Seguirán intentándolo, creo que podemos apostar eso- el mayor se retiro para reportar la situación con el staff de la brigada.

El tanque de Sterling tardó diez minutos en llegar al lugar de reabastecimientos. La carga de combustible duró diez minutos más, mientras los exhaustos tripulantes se proveían de una nueva colección de proyectiles. Quedaron sorprendidos al saber que debían regresar al frente con cinco proyectiles menos.

Dana Sterling, se preguntó qué importancia tendría para el comando esta pequeña batalla de tanques. Llegaron dos batallones de tropas regulares croatas en vehículos semioruga, relevando a los agotados hombres de las reservas, que se retiraron a retaguardia para preparar posiciones defensivas dentro y alrededor del pueblecito. Una compañía de tanques Ariete italianos y dos pelotones de M-1 reforzaron la posición, Emmerson, acompañado de Nova inspeccionó de inmediato todas las fuerzas de la posición defensiva sin bajarse de su vehículo. Era un tipo bajito, de aspecto recio y cara de pocos amigos; tenía algunas vendas en la cabeza y una boca apretada que difícilmente podía sonreír. Sterling recordó que si Iván lograba irrumpir por allí, podría quedar en condiciones de envolver Zagreb y por consiguiente a las fuerzas italianas y croatas que habían detenido el avance de la penetración del ESBIN desde Bosnia-Herzagovina y Serbia. Eso era lo que hacía que la batalla fuera tan importante para sus aliados croatas.

Los Ariete italianos tomaron las posiciones frontales, aliviando a los norteamericanos. Era ahora una compañía entera, de nuevo con doce tanques. Dana dividió la fuerza en dos partes; Sterling quedó a cargo de un grupo del Sur y Phillips y Dante cuidarían el Norte de la posición. Encontraron la última línea de refugios cavados, justo al sudeste de la población. Dana asumió a conciencia su nuevo comando: controló a pie cada una de las posiciones y conferenció con los comandantes de los tanques. Los italianos estaban muy bien preparados. Hicieron trasplantar arbustos frente a todas las posiciones en que faltaban. Habían evacuado a casi todos los civiles que vivían allí, aunque unas cuantas personas se resistían a abandonar las casas que ellas mismas habían construido. Una de ellas llevó comida caliente a los tripulantes de los tanques, pero los hombres de Sterling no tuvieron tiempo para comerla. Willy reparó dos conexiones sueltas y la computadora de control de tiro. El auxiliar de carga y Bowie trabajaron en una de las orugas. Antes de que terminaran empezaron a caer proyectiles de artillería.

Dana también observaba a distancia. La última línea de colinas estaba a más de un kilómetro y medio de su posición. En el espacio intermedio existió en algún tiempo una granja, pero ahora estaba cubierto en gran parte por pequeños árboles, como si la tierra hubiera quedado exhausta. Las fuerzas se hallaban organizadas en dos pelotones de tres tanques cada uno. Como comandante, su tarea consistía en mantenerse detrás de ellos y dirigirlos por radio.

Veinte minutos después de que la radio informara de un fuerte avance ruso, Sterling empezó a ver movimientos. Los vehículos semioruga croatas de transporte de personal comenzaron a descender la colina en dirección al poblado. En el Norte aparecieron algunos helicópteros rusos, pero esta vez una batería de SAMs escondida en la población los atacó de inmediato y consiguió derribar a tres, que explotaron en el aire antes de poder retirarse de la zona. Sean dejo escapar una maldición por la satisfacción que le produjo el ver como los restos caían a tierra.

Después venían los Ariete italianos. Sterling los contó y notó que faltaban tres tanques. La artillería comenzó a batir las cumbres de las colinas, y los cañones rusos disparaban proyectiles sobre los campos que rodeaban a los tanques norteamericanos. Entonces aparecieron los tanques enemigos.

-Toolbox aquí Seis, todas las unidades cesen el fuego. Repito, todo el mundo cese el fuego- ordenó el comandante de la brigada por la radio. Sterling vio que los Croatas pasaban en retirada a través de la población. -_Así que eso es lo que ha planificado ese desgraciado alemán hijo de puta-_ pensó -_Precioso-_

-¡Los tenemos en retirada!-informó el coronel a Lubenko por el circuito de mando.

Los tanques rusos de vanguardia estaban ahora a quinientos metros del poblado, y avanzaban velozmente por el claro de dos kilómetros que había entre los tanques de la compañía B. El brigadier alemán dio la orden al comandante de tanques norteamericano.

-Toolbox, aquí Seis...,-¡a ellos!- Doce tanques dispararon simultáneamente y destruyeron nueve blancos.

-Wally, busca antenas- ordenó Sterling a su artillero. Usaba sus visores prismáticos para no perder de vista a sus subordinados mientras el artillero giró a la derecha, buscando los tanques rusos de retaguardia.

-¡Allí hay uno! ¡Carguen un HEAT! Blanco tanque. Distancia dos mil seiscientos...- El tanque se tambaleó lateralmente. El artillero observó el arco de la munición trazadora a través del aire a lo largo de su trayectoria de más de dos kilómetros...-¡Impactado!-

La segunda salva de los M-1 destruyó ocho tanques; luego empezaron a explotar otros al recibir misiles antitanque lanzados desde la población. Los rusos habían quedado con carros de combate medio enterrados en sus flancos, frente a una población que hervía de misiles antitanques; Emmerson les tenía preparada una verdadera emboscada; y los rusos, en la persecución, habían caído en ella. Los Ariete ya estaban saliendo por derecha e izquierda desde detrás del poblado para coger a los rusos en campo abierto. El oficial de control aéreo trajo a sus cazabombarderos sobre las posiciones de la artillería rusa una vez más. Los cazas rusos los atacaron, pero mientras lo hacían no podían intervenir en la batalla terrestre.

Por último, un escuadrón de helicópteros alemanes Tiger armados con misiles anti tanque se sumó al ataque contra los blancos en tierra. Los tanques rusos conectaron sus lanzadores de humo y trataron desesperadamente de atacar al enemigo, pero los norteamericanos estaban hundidos en profundas posiciones; y los lanzamisiles croatas, escondidos en la población, cambiaban hábilmente de posición después de cada disparo.

Sterling modificó la situación de sus pelotones llevando uno a la izquierda y el otro a la derecha. Su propio artillero localizó y abatió un segundo tanque de mando y luego los italianos encerraron a la formación rusa desde el Norte y el Sur. Aunque todavía estaban superados en número, los italianos tomaron a los rusos desestabilizados y barrieron la columna de tanques con sus grandes cañones de 120mm. El comandante ruso ordenó a sus helicópteros que volvieran para que les abrieran una ruta de escape. Así lo hicieron, y lograron sorprender y destruir tres tanques italianos antes de que los misiles comenzaran a derribarlos otra vez.

De pronto, ya fue demasiado. Mientras Sterling observaba, la fuerza combinada del ESBIN giró en redondo y se retiró hacia las montañas, con los italianos en su persecución. Llevaron el contraataque hasta el límite. Cuando finalmente recibió órdenes de moverse, la posición inicial de defensa estaba de nuevo en manos propias. La batalla había durado apenas algo más de una hora. Los restos de tres brigadas blindadas del ESBIN quedaban diezmadas y humeantes en el camino a Koprinvica.

Los tripulantes abrieron las escotillas para permitir que entrara aire fresco en la sofocante torreta. Quince vainas utilizadas entrechocaban en el suelo. La computadora de control de fuego estaba otra vez fuera de servicio; pero la tripulación del Pinky Bunny había destruido otros cuatro tanques, dos de ellos mandados por oficiales rusos. El nuevo comandante del regimiento se le acercó en un Humvee.

-Tres tanques dañados- informó Sterling -Será necesario sacarlos de aquí para repararlos.-Su rostro se iluminó en una amplia sonrisa -¡Éstos cabrones nunca nos van a quitar este pueblo!-

-Aquellos regulares marcaron la diferencia-asintió el mayor- Muy bien, empiece a llevar a su gente para reabastecimiento.

-Ah, sí. La última vez que volví traje cinco tiros de menos.-

-Están reduciendo la provisión de munición. No nos llegan con la rapidez que calculábamos.-

Sterling lo pensó un momento y no le gustó nada lo que eso implicaba. -Fantástico… ojala alguien le diga a esos marineros de agua dulce que necesitamos municiones que los desgraciados de allá en frente no se van a matar solos- su táctica favorita de enmascarar su miedo con un poco de humor salió a relucir como si se tratase de un reflejo condicionado.

-Si las cosas fueran así de fáciles nos quedaríamos sin empleo, Capitana- dejo caer el mayor con lo que Dana dejo escapar un suspiro.

-No creo que a estas alturas eso le importe a los muchachos, señor, necesitamos un buen descanso y si eso no es posible al menos un respiro- Sean Phillips se acerco y saludo a su jefe -Además creo recordar que dos cabezas huecas, hermanos de una capitana que conozco se enlistaron en ella- declaro con algo de sorna.

-Bueno eso te dice mucho sobre los estándares de la armada Phillips-

-Completamente bajos- agrega la Teniente Nova Satori descendiendo de un todoterreno -Has hecho ese chiste tantas veces ya…- recorrió la poca distancia que los separaba del grupo y agrego -que se siente viejo-

-Teniente Satori- respondió el mayor a cargo del regimiento mientras notaba como la joven de cabello azul traía unos sobres en su mano.

-Señor, Capitana, Teniente- saludo al grupo -El General Emmerson ha convocado a una junta urgente en el cuartel provisional, yo les llevare- señalo al Humvee y el grupo se dirigió hacia el mismo.

-¿Sabes cuál es el motivo?- curioso pregunto Sean.

-Al parecer se están retirando Sean- Eso último sorprendió a todos que por unos momentos se detuvieron.

-Parece que después de todo tendrá su respiro, Phillips- agrego el mayor con algo de satisfacción en su voz.

-Entendido señor-

Nova aprovecho y camino al lado de Dana, haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara más.

-¿Qué pasa Nova?-

-Tienes correo Sterling- y con una pequeña sonrisa le entrego los sobres-

Dana extendió la mano derecha para recibir los dos pequeños sobres que tenían rotulados los escudos del UEG y los USA y la leyenda GDF Navy.

-"Para: Capitana Danika K. Sterling GDF Army"… "De: Teniente Tercero Maxm…- al leer el remitente de una de las cartas la sonrisa más fresca y optimista que alguien hubiera visto adorno el rostro de la joven rubia. Después de todo sus gremlins no se habían olvidado de ella.

Después de evaluar y contabilizar las perdidas, hacer un estimado de las del enemigo y reorganizar sus fuerzas, Lubenko estaba convencido de que solo hacía falta un ataque más para poder conseguir una ruptura y trato de conseguir una brigada o al menos un regimiento fresco para continuar con el ataque. Pero sus pedidos fueron desoídos o desechados, mientras que el General observaba como poco a poco la ventana de oportunidad para lanzar dicho ataque se reducía cada vez más.

Para cuando la noche comenzaba a caer fue trasladado en un helicóptero Ka-60 Kasatka hasta Kaspovar al cuartel provisional del GMO, el mismo general a cargo del grupo envió su helicóptero personal, pero dicha atención poco le importaba al antiguo comandante de blindados, la ventana había expirado. Mientras el helicóptero descendía en un improvisado helipuerto a las afueras de la ciudad observo como columnas blindadas se desplazaban con dirección a Koprinivca.

-El Teniente General Luzhin lo espera- dijo un capitán que lo saludo apenas bajo del helicóptero, pero Lubenko no contesto solo observaba las distintas formaciones pasar.

-Alguien en Moscú por fin autorizo el despliegue… me hubiera servido hace tres horas…- movió la cabeza amargamente y siguió al joven.

El sonido de una alarma de ataque aéreo retumbo en toda la base y la ciudad contigua, antes de que Lubenko pudiera decir o hacer algo escucho un estruendo pasar sobre su cabeza y después observo como el vehículo radar de una batería SAM tipo BUK volaba en pedazos a escasos trescientos metros de él. Unos segundos después cinco explosiones se sumaron a la primera.

A casi 2000 metros por encima y a 30 km de ellos, un grupo de Tornados ECR alemanes e italianos ejecutaban una misión SEAD* sobre la ciudad mientras eran cubiertos por F-16 de la USAF que volaban en CAP desde su base en Aviano, ellos abrirían una brecha en las defensas para que 12 apaches del regimiento de asalto aéreo de la 174ª efectuaran un ataque nocturno en contra del punto de abastecimiento y cuartel de avanzada del Grupo de Maniobra.

-Ferret 1 a todas la secciones…- La Mayor Crystal sentada en el lugar del operador de armas y sistemas del Apache da una última mirada a la zona que esta por atacar antes de dividir su grupo -Sección 2 barres la base de este a oeste, céntrate en los depósitos de municiones… sección 3 tu ve por la columna que se desplaza al sur, Sección 1 atacaremos la zona de maniobras… sur a norte. Hagámoslos arder-

Todas las secciones contestaron que recibieron las instrucciones y menos de 20 segundos después de que la última explosión se escucho en tierra, una nueva serie de explosiones comenzaron. Esta vez los objetivos eran los tanques y los depósitos de municiones, estaciones de radio y concentraciones de tropas… el pandemónium que se desato en tierra fue enorme.

-¿Dónde está el General Luzhin?- Lubenko con trabajo había alcanzado el edificio de mando y ahora buscaba a su comandante.

-¿Y la defensa aérea qué diablos espera tovarich…? ¡¿Qué nos maten a todos?!- escucho decir a General Luzhin a su enlace con la Fuerza Aérea.

-Camarada General- saludo el recién llegado a Luzhin que lo mira por instantes para después seguir usando la radio.

-Esos malditos helicópteros… el regimiento que enviamos a auxiliarlo está siendo destrozado… lo mismo que el helipuerto, tiene suerte de haber llegado hasta aquí.- sentencio Luzhin. Apenas dijo eso el ruido de una explosión se escucho en el edificio y el sonido de escombros cayó sobre todos aquellos que estaban en el puesto de mando.

-Mantelo estable…- ordena Marie a su piloto -Tengo otro- localizo su siguiente blanco un T-80 que intentaba salir de la zona de muerte en la que se había convertido la zona de maniobras. Intentaba era la palabra clave, un misil Hellfire lanzado desde el Apache de Marie termino con su esfuerzo. Y con calmada eficiencia Ferret 1 busco el siguiente blanco y repitió el proceso.

La base de Kaposvar ardía por todos lados, la Sección 3 al mando del Capitán Brown despedazaba a una columna de vehículos, con el agravante de que una de las pocas rutas de escape del lugar era bloqueada mientras eso pasaba. Mientras que la Sección Dos descargada una lluvia de cohetes no guiados sobre los depósitos de combustibles y camiones cisternas. Cuatro minutos después los atacantes se retiraban de la base cuando un Sentry dio el aviso de cazas enemigos, la base quedaba en ruinas y cerca de 80 vehículos de toda clase habían sido destruidos. Sacudiéndose el polvo Lubenko agradeció el haber salido vivo por segunda vez el día de hoy, el sentimiento fue efímero al descubrir que su comandante había sido gravemente herido y varios miembros del Staff estaban muertos. El ataque había logrado descabezar a la comandancia del GMO.

-Señor eso lo deja al mando a usted…- el capitán que lo había recibido, se encontraba visiblemente perturbado por la experiencia, aunque hacia lo mejor que podía para disimularlo, le da la noticia al oficial de blindados pero antes de que pueda dar orden alguna, un sargento de transmisiones llega con un radio.

-General…- hace el saludo y extiende el aparato a Lubenko -Moscú está en la línea, quieren saber por qué no estamos avanzando.- Con una mirada que denotaba rabia contenida el general tomo el radio.

_-Imbéciles-_ y llamo a sus jefes que se encontraban a cientos de kilómetros de distancia.

* * *

><p>Base Aérea de Skrydstrup, Comuna de Haderslev Dinamarca<p>

La pista de vuelo auxiliar de la estaba atestada, había cerca de 40 aparatos taxiando por la misma a la misma en espera de que la autorización para el despegue llegue y salgan a cumplir su misión. El espectáculo de ver tantos aviones era algo nuevo incluso para veteranos de los equipos de tierra de la Flyvevåbnet*, muchos de ellos curtidos por varios años.

-Talon 4, listo y esperando control- por unos momentos el Teniente primero Hiro Ishi se permite contemplar el espectáculo de observar las hileras perfectamente formadas de aeronaves listas para despegar, en una técnica que los pilotos de la USAF apodan como "Elephant Walk".

-Enterado, atento- La respuesta de la torre lo saca de sus cavilaciones por unos momentos.

Es hasta cierto punto irónico que al inicio de la guerra a Ishi se le negara su solicitud de regresar a Japón y reunirse con su unidad de la JASDF. Por el contrario fue exhortado a terminar con su periodo de intercambio con el 57avo., en un principio se mostro confundido y extrañado con la misma. Solo puede asumir que quienes tomaron dicha decisión han considerado que puede o no importar donde se encuentre, siempre y cuando este combatiendo al ESBIN y matándolos sin miramientos. Su F-15C ya tiene 10 estrellas rojas pintadas en su costado derecho.

La EW nacida en la Segunda Guerra Mundial cuando las formaciones de bombarderos de la RAF y USAF se agrupaban y se requería de una forma rápida y eficiente para ejecutar despegues y aterrizajes en tiempos reducidos. Es un método con el cual una gran cantidad de aeronaves son organizadas para realizar un régimen de despegues con una poca separación en segundos entre los diversos componentes de la formación.

-Atención Hammer Grupo Talon… permiso para despegar- uno a uno los miembros de su escuadrón notificaron de recibido y comenzaron a despegar. Después del escuadrón de Hiro, venían un escuadrón holandés y otro alemán, serán la punta de lanza para un ataque a las bases aéreas de la provincia de Kaliningrado. Chernyakhovsk, Donskoye, Chkalovsk y de Uzhnyi. Eran los objetivos principales de la misión.

Llegado su turno Ishi despego sin problemas y asumió su posición en la formación correspondiente, su formación lleva por nombre Hammer está destinada a ser una de dos formaciones de pantalla y protección de una agrupación de B-52 que llevan una combinación de misiles de crucero y bombas guiadas y anti pista que se dispersara una vez alcanzados sus blancos para tratar de realizar el primer ataque a territorio ruso en el Teatro Europeo de la guerra. Si bien la base de Skrydstrup no era particularmente grande para recibir a tantos aviones, fue seleccionada como punto de organización por encontrarse a solo 750 km de distancia de Kaliningrado y haber pasado desapercibida por las fuerzas aéreas del ESBIN que atacan, Polonia, Alemania y Holanda desde sus posiciones.

Era la primera vez en toda la carrera de Hiro que veía tantos tipos de aeronaves diferentes volando en sincronización, si bien había pasado buena parte de la guerra peleando, lo cierto es que el ESBIN había desistido por los momentos de lanzar fuerzas significativas para realizar ataques a Keflavik y que la base tenía un nivel de actividad bastante alto. Rara vez había sido requerido que más de dos escuadrones fueran lanzados al completo. Para esta misión su formación constaba de 3 escuadrones y cerca de 50 aparatos.

-Definitivamente salimos a buscar problemas- murmuro desde su cabina al contemplar a sus compañeros de misión. Los blancos que atacarían eran unos particularmente jugosos para los comandantes europeos del UEG.

Coloquialmente conocida como "La región del Ámbar" dicha provincia se sitúa en la costa báltica, sin conexión alguna con el resto de Rusia, convirtiéndose en un enclave* de la misma. Compartiendo frontera con Lituania y Polonia, y por tanto lo que la hace el territorio ruso más occidental. Su ciudad más importante es Kaliningrado, antes conocida como Königsberg, que tiene una importancia significativa como la mayor ciudad de la antigua Prusia y como capital de la antigua provincia alemana de Prusia del Este. Al término de la Gran Guerra Patriótica. Prusia del Este fue fraccionada en dos partes quedando la parte Sur en Polonia y la Norte en la URSS. La posición de la misma la convirtió en una de las zonas más densamente militarizadas de toda la Guerra Fría, como una cuña desde la cual se podría lanzar un ataque desde el flanco norte del continente.

-¿Entonces conseguiste el numero de la rubia, Kawaii?- la fuerte voz de su jefe de sección Jack Archer, llamándolo por indicativo de vuelo le puso una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Se hizo la difícil… por cinco segundos- contesto el japonés recordando la última escapada suya y de Archer en Dinamarca. Una pausa necesaria para el escuadrón que ha sido transferido de Islandia al Reino Unido y después a diversos puntos calientes de Europa. Había demasiados agujeros en el dispositivo de defensa europeo del UEG. Los gobiernos de Alemania, Italia, Eslovaquia e incluso el francés han reclamado cada vez con más ahincó ante ataques de las fuerzas del ESBIN.

-Jejeje… has aprendido bastante muchacho- Archer se permitió regodearse por unos momentos. Él y Hiro habían embonado bastante bien desde que el último llego al escuadrón.

-Aprendí del mejor, jefe- comento entre risas Ishi. Mientras la formación tomaba la altura ordenada por la misión y aceleraban hasta la velocidad crucero del Eagle.

-Me halagas-

-Vamos no exageres Talon Líder-

Archer no mentía, muy poca gente conocía de verdad al que gracias a su 1.95 apodaban "Gigante Asesino". Nacido en Hawaii, pero criado en Texas por sus abuelos maternos, jamás conoció a su padre y su madre se caso poco tiempo después y nunca llego a interesarse seriamente por él, al cabo de los años se fueron distanciando, el entro a la Fuerza Aérea y sus abuelos fallecieron, por lo que dejo de tener contacto con ella o su familia a tal punto que cuando un medio hermano suyo le llamo para notificarle que su madre había fallecido él simplemente siguió con su vida… trato de sentir algo más que vacio en su interior. No lo consiguió. Si la gente preguntaba cómo era trabajar con el Mayor Jack Archer la frase "una experiencia que no quisiera repetir nunca" eran las palabras más comunes que se escuchaban, salvo excepciones como Hiro, Izzy, Helena Chase… era muy poca la gente a la cual Jack Archer le permitía acercarse tanto a él.

-¿Podrían callarse? Comienzan a fastidiar al escuadrón- soltó por la radio, la persona a la que por mucho tiempo la hermana que jamás quiso y por la que se siente cada vez más confundido.

-Vamos Talon 3 no comiences con tus cosas, antes no eras así- reclama con algo de humor Jack a su flanco más habitual.

Izzy Randall permanece en silencio considerando si debe contestar o no a lo dicho por su jefe de sección, conociéndolo por algunos años ya sabe lo difícil que es para ese hombre moderarse, en casi cualquier aspecto de su vida tanto personal como profesional, algo de lo que estaba consciente ella cuando llego al escuadrón y fue asignada como su piloto de flanco. La reputación de Archer como líder eficaz, pero problemático le había ganado muchos detractores en el servicio y muy pocos amigos, además si alguien revisaba su expediente, resaltaba un evento ocurrido hace varios años en África, uno gracias al cual Jack Archer tenía suerte no solo de seguir con vida, sino de continuar volando en la USAF. Todo gracias a una persona que llego a considerar como el hermano que nunca tuvo.

-Atención Grupo Talon, Aquí Mirror… Estoy a punto de dirigirlos a una tormenta, para enmascarar su llegada, agradecería que se mantuvieran en silencio de radio- Por fortuna no tuvo que contestar nada iniciamos silencio- Con la clave Mirror, Helena Chase era la oficial al mando del E-3 que orbitando cerca de la isla danesa de Bornholm les proporcionaría cobertura de radar durante la misión -Sería bueno que recordaran que significa eso- contesto con un tono que les daba entender que no estaba jugando.

-Entendido Mirror- Archer contesto y se mantuvo en silencio por el resto del vuelo.

Moscú, Rusia.

La neblina cubría la ciudad, como todos los días en esa estación del año, a pesar de eso una limusina se desplazaba rápidamente por las calles aledañas a la Plaza Roja muy cerca ya del Kremlin, a pesar de no tener una buena visibilidad el conductor manejaba el enorme vehículo con una destreza digna de verse, surcando las esquinas, semáforos y personas que a las 5:30 am ya deambulaban por las calles de Moscú.

Uno de los pasajeros continuaba hablando con el otro, dándole informes, estimados, proyecciones, actualizaciones, papeleo para entretener a los burócratas. Mientras que el otro se limitaba a escuchar los informes que recibía del primero, solo captaba las ideas principales de cada punto. Su mente en realidad se encontraba en otra parte, en varias partes a decir verdad. Las ofensivas del ESBIN estaban llegando a puntos muertos en todos los teatros de la guerra, las pérdidas se acumulaban y los reemplazos y suministros no llegaban al frente con la velocidad requerida. Todavía recuerda al comandante de facto de las divisiones blindadas en los Balcanes maldiciendo por videoconferencia el haber permitido desperdiciar una oportunidad de abrir una ruptura en las líneas del UEG, gracias a la estricta cadena de mando del Jefe del Estado Mayor Dolza, que le impidió aprovechar una momentánea debilidad en el dispositivo de fuerzas enemigos.

_-Dolza…-_ ese hombre lo exasperaba a tal punto que su asistente pauso su informe por algunos momentos para que su jefe se permitiera desechar toda la presión que lleva dentro desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Cómo va la investigación sobre el material faltante en Gorny?- dijo finalmente con la vista clavada en el Mausoleo de Lenin que a la distancia despliega su exquisito acabado en mármol, granito, labradorita y su distinguible forma piramidal compuesta.

Iosif Tesla busca rápidamente esa carpeta en su maletín con los años ha aprendido a anticipar algunas de las acciones e ideas de su jefe -Avanzando lentamente…- su jefe solo gira levemente su cabeza y le da una breve mirada en un gesto que es distintivo en él y que comanda que cualquiera se deje de rodeos -Están en un punto muerto, ni la FSB o el 12avo Directorio* tienen pistas claras o al menos eso es lo que indican sus reportes General, señor… solo que se está siguiendo a células del GLA en las regiones aledañas- pero su jefe no se inmuta ante lo dicho por su asistente -Todos los indicios apuntan a que se trato de un acto sumamente planeado, ejecutado con gran precisión, algo de lo que en el pasado el GLA ha sido capaz de lograr.-

_-Lo lograron con ayuda interna-_ Su jefe vuelve a clavar la vista al frente -Qué nuestros equipos en el área intensifiquen sus operaciones de vigilancia y seguimiento Coronel Tesla… a estas alturas es de suponer que han salido ya de territorio ruso-

-A la orden señor.-

El vehículo enfilo por la calle de Nikolskaya para quedar directo a la plaza de Manezh, entrando por uno de los accesos laterales del complejo de edificios que sirve como la sede del ejecutivo ruso. Los guardias militares del FSO* dieron un rápido vistazo al vehículo y sus ocupantes, no se molestaron en pedirles identificación, conocían a los ocupantes del vehículo y la razón del porque estaban a esa hora ahí.

La última parte era precisamente lo que molestaba al jefe del GRU. Para Nikolai Voshenko era casi imposible que un grupo de rebeldes cuyo mayor grado de sofisticación en esa parte del mundo llegaba al uso de explosivos improvisados, lograra efectuar el robo perfecto de cuatro proyectiles ZBV 1 con carga "especial" de uno de los depósitos más resguardados de todo el territorio ruso por parte de la que era quizá la organización rusa más nebulosa que hubiera sobrevivido la Guerra Fría. El auto se detuvo en la puerta del Palacio del Senado pero antes de salir, Voshenko instruyo a su asistente.

-También necesitaremos de gente nuestra vaya a Gorny a investigar en persona lo que ocurrió-

-No creo que el General Klimov o el Ministro Orstrinsky esté de acuerdo con ese movimiento- comenta Tesla mientras coloca los informes de nuevo en el maletín que lleva consigo a la reunión.

La puerta izquierda, de pasajeros se abrió y siguiendo el protocolo Tesla bajo primero y después lo hizo Voshenko quien antes de girarse y saludar a la comitiva miro a su asistente y le susurro. -Por eso es que no le diremos nada a ellos-

Sin decir nada ambos hombres comenzaron a recorrer los escalones que los separan del interior, una última revisión les permite ingresar dentro del mismo. El Teniente Coronel Tesla siempre ha encontrado fascinante el contraste entre la fastuosidad con la que todos los edificios que conforman el Kremlin, se encuentran decorados. Acabados en mármol y maderas preciosas, candelabros del siglo XVIII, pinturas clásicas de grandes artistas rusos y trabajos más recientes de los tiempos soviéticos. Todos sin excepción exaltando las virtudes del pueblo ruso, dedicación, deber, agresividad y auto sacrificio. Si a la gente de los días de la URSS le hubieran mostrado la opulencia con las que los primeros entre los iguales tomaban las decisiones que moldeaban la vida del resto de los habitantes de la Rodina, no le cabe duda que la caída hubiera llegado mucho antes. Uno de los miembros del personal del palacio los conduce a su destino. Voshenko por su parte camina un par de pasos delante de su asistente. Con la vista dirigida al frente, sigue analizando escenarios de los acontecimientos globales. Hasta llegar a una gran puerta de roble flanqueada por dos guardias vestidos con trajes grises, que se cuadran al reconocer al hombre con las tres estrellas en sus hombreras.

-Ya lo espera- indica el asistente al tiempo que uno de los guardias abre la puerta.

Voshenko recibe de Tesla el maletín con los reportes y el primero entra a la habitación. Adentro y bajo la luz de dos lámparas que iluminan el lugar, se encuentran, un tocador, ropero, una cama y dos muebles a sus costados, una mesa para dos personas con una tetera caliente y un desayuno recién servido, junto a diarios impresos en varios idiomas, una mucama termina de arreglar la cama, al verlo se dirige a una habitación contigua y sale poco después inclinando la cabeza de la misma. Se limita a examinar la habitación buscando algo fuera de lugar, pero se detiene cuando nota una vieja fotografía y sin poder resistir la toma de su lugar.

La foto mostraba a sus tres hijos jugando en los columpios de un parque, que si la memoria no le fallaba se encontraba cerca de Kiev en Ucrania. Las sonrisas de sus tres pequeños lo llevaron de nuevo a perderse, esta vez a recuerdos de tiempos más felices. Cuando todavía tenía una familia intacta pero sobretodo feliz.

Siempre receptiva a los estados de ánimo de él, Irina hablo con suavidad -Pierdes tú tiempo, ya despedí a mi amante de turno- él reconoce el humor agrio en la voz de su ex esposa.

Sonríe brevemente sin voltear a verla, pero las preocupaciones son demasiadas -Seguimos sin pistas sobre su paradero…- suelta intuitivamente y pasa sus dedos suavemente por el rostro de su hija menor -Zorel recupero la conciencia, pero su mente está en una fase confusa según los doctores… No hay forma de saber cuándo recobrara su memoria- coloca la foto devuelta donde la tomo.

-O si alguna vez lo hace- Irina Groskhova sale del cuarto de baño ya vestida, pero con el cabello envuelto en una toalla para secarlo. -En cualquier caso seguimos sin saber nada de Ariel-

Nikolai movió sus hombros evidenciando frustración -Ni Sera, ni el equipo que desplegué para esa tarea han podido encontrar rastro alguno en morgues u hospitales de alguna clase… pero siguen llegando reportes de una mujer con su descripción que está viajando al este acompañada de una adolescente- endurece el gesto.

-Dime Kolya- desde su divorcio rara vez usa su diminutivo para referirse a él. Solo lo emplea en momentos en donde sus emociones flotan casi a flor de piel, esperando el momento para romper el cascarón de la mujer que dirige con mano firme los destinos del ESBIN. -¿Tú crees que ella este…- traga saliva -viva?-

Esa era la pregunta que volvía loco a ambos por las noches. Sus hijos estaban en primera línea en frente de batalla y cada día que pasaba existía siempre la posibilidad de que fuera el último en que uno ellos despertara. Sabían que Sera estaba realizando operaciones de inteligencia en Polonia, ocupada en rastrear a su hermana y en colaborar en nulificar las redes de resistencia que comenzaban a actuar en contra de las fuerzas ocupantes del ESBIN. La sagacidad de la joven ha hecho que sus compañeros de equipo y el resto del personal de GRU destinado en el frente polaco reconozca la capacidad de la joven.

Czedrog volaba a lo largo y ancho del Teatro Europeo, su escuadrón se enfrentaba casi a diario a las fuerzas aéreas del UEG y conforme pasa el tiempo las aptitudes y arrojo del Capitán Voshenko le han ganado elogios, tanto que sus Comandantes de regimiento y división lo han recomendado para varias medallas ya. Como dirigentes debían ver el panorama completo e idear estrategias destinadas para conseguir la meta final de derrotar al UEG, como padres… el hecho de no haber recibido una notificación oficial sobre alguno de sus hijos ya es ganancia suficiente para ellos.

-Me conoces… siempre he sido… pragmático- habla con dificultad puesto que siempre le ha costado expresar sus emociones y la respiración de Irina se detiene -… basado en lo que tenemos hasta ahora, yo diría… que ella no sobrevivió- la habitación cae en un pesado silencio y el rostro de la mujer se apaga visiblemente -Pero… no puedo ser totalmente objetivo en esta situación, no cuando nuestra sirenita está desaparecida y estoy seguro de que nos necesita- termina de hablar con emoción contenida en su voz, su respiración agitada y manos temblorosas contrastan con la idea que la mayoría de la gente tiene sobre él, pero Irina lo conoce mucho mejor que cualquiera. Detrás de ese casi impenetrable exterior, se encuentra un hombre que está luchando una batalla cuesta arriba para suprimir su humanidad y dedicarse por completo a ganar la guerra que tienen enfrente, mientras esperar conservar algo de lo mucho que tiene en juego.

El reloj marca las 5:55 am, y con una sonrisa Irina se quita la toalla de la cabeza, y camina hasta el tocador donde toma un cepillo y rápidamente se peina el cabello, es la hora de su informe matutino sobre inteligencia.

-Buenos días General- con voz tranquilizadora, Groskhova dejo de ser su ex esposa y madre de sus hijos, para asumir el rol de Presidenta de Rusia

-Señora presidenta, Buenos días- respondió con una breve sonrisa que contribuyo a relajar el ambiente

Irina se acerco hasta él, vistiendo una falda azul marino y blusa rosa -¿Qué tiene para mi hoy?- le saludo, para después le ofreció tomar asiento en la mesa de la habitación.

Lo cual él obedeció de inmediato y tras rechazar la oferta de ella para desayunar juntos, procedió a darle su informe diario sobre el estado general de la guerra y en especial sobre aquellos asuntos provenientes del ramo de la inteligencia militar y de aquellos que concernían a la seguridad del ESBIN y la Federación Rusa. Ese tema se había vuelto más complicado gracias al robo ocurrido en el almacén de Gorny, en la Provincia de Saratov.

-¿Por qué estas suponiendo que quienes robaron esos proyectiles planean usarlos en una operación en el exterior?- comenta Irina mientras da un sorbo a su tasa de café -Orstrinsky cree que pueden intentar contrabandearlo hasta Moscú y detonarlo.

Nikolai suprime el deseo de suspirar al escuchar el nombre del Ministro del Interior Simón Orstrinsky, quien tiene a su cargo al FSB. En su opinión a pesar de ser un talentoso administrador y analista el hombre un tanto calvo y ligeramente pasado de peso, le falto experiencia de campo -De haberlo querido emplear en un acto de terrorismo doméstico… en la región hay blancos demasiados jugosos y mucho más cercanos que representan un mayor porcentaje de éxito-

-Pero tienen cuatro de estos proyectiles… bien pudieron haber usado uno para borrar cualquier rastro del robo y/o evidencia audiovisual de alguna clase.- Revisa el reporte que su ministro le ha enviado sobre lo ocurrido.

-No si lo que quieren es atacar blancos de alto valor en otra parte-

-Blancos nuestros o del UEG- pregunta la mujer sin inmutarse o dejar de leer el reporte. -¿Por qué insistes en que no será Moscú?-

-Demasiadas variables, los sensores radiológicos, los equipos de seguridad… la distancia. Para realizar un ataque de esa naturaleza necesitarían tener una buena fuente de información en nuestros servicios de seguridad, una que pueda pasar desapercibida y que este en posición de obtener información sensible- Nikolai asume una posición pensativa.

-Esa es precisamente la cuestión ¿No es verdad?- Irina levanta la mirada y observa a su esposo que posee una expresión parca que dice mucho -Por donde se le busque no hay forma en que el GLA pudiera haber hecho esto solo.

-En el pasado hemos registrado contactos de células del GLA con terceras partes… traficantes de armas, mercenarios, asesinos… operadores financieros con acceso a cuentas restringidas… nunca con miembros de las fuerzas armadas rusas o del UEG-

-¿Eso es preocupante por?-

-Porque es una anormalidad… el tamaño y alcance del GLA ha probado ser la clave de su supervivencia, pero son sus contactos los que me preocupan, no sabemos si hay un gobierno u bloque extranjero apoyándolo o no, no sabemos nada de estos sujetos… sabemos que existen y están activos. Llegaron a retener aún país por algunas semanas y no sabemos quién facilito sus armas… como en esta ocasión; eso es lo preocupante.

-¿Qué necesitas?- Irina intuyo el objetivo de Nikolai y no le gustaba nada.

-Necesito que me autorices a realizar una investigación interna sobre el incidente Gorny-

-¿Crees que puede ser el inicio de algo más grande?-

-No… creo que es uno de los pasos culminantes de un plan del cual no sabemos cuántas fases faltan y que estamos muy retrasados en el juego-

Antes de que ella pueda decir algo tocan a la puerta brevemente -Adelante- uno de sus asistentes personales y el Teniente Coronel Tesla, ingresan al cuarto con caras de preocupación. -¿Qué pasa?-

-Señora presidente debe ir rápido a la Sala de Crisis-

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el General.

-La Rodina está bajo ataque-

Frente a las costas de la Provincia de Kaliningrado

El mar estaba picado en la superficie cortesía de un breve frente frío que provocaba tormentas intermitentes en la costa del Mar Báltico, lo que dificultaba los patrullajes en la superficie y en los cielos sobre la provincia rusa, pero por debajo de la superficie, las cosas tomarían un rumbo directo para la confrontación.

Encerrados en un ingenio de metal a unos veinte metros de profundidad, ajenos a las condiciones adversas para la navegación en general, un grupo de hombres y mujeres terminan de prepararse a contra reloj, para iniciar la obertura del siguiente combate en la siguiente batalla de la guerra.

-Sonar. Estado de esos contactos-

-Continúan con rumbo al norte… no nos detectaron, señor- su operador no se despego de la pantalla, continuo rastreando a un par de contactos que aparentaban ser corbetas rusas, que podrían detectar al submarino.

-Sigue vigilándolos hasta que desaparezcan de la pantalla- Ordeno el Capitán de la nave.

-XO, armamentos-

-Tubos cargados y asegurados… esperando su orden para cargar los datos de los blancos.- respondió su segundo situado en la estación de control de fuego.

-Muy bien, preparados para subir la antena de comunicaciones y recibir la última actualización- La tripulación asintió y prosiguió sus labores bajo la atenta mirada de su Capitán. Mark Grissom era un veterano comandante de la rama submarina de la Royal Navy, con casi dos décadas en el servicio y una docena de patrullas en diversas partes del mundo, además de haber participado en operaciones en los Balcanes y Medio Oriente. Su nave, el Splendid un submarino ingles clase Switfsure que con esta, ya tenía tres campañas de combate bajo sus cuadernas. En esta ocasión su sumergible y otro adicional se les había encomendado la misión de atacar blancos en la provincia de Kaliningrado y para ello debieron de internarse en el Mar Báltico, un lugar sumamente transitado hasta antes de la guerra por navíos comerciales, ahora la vista más común es la de naves del UEG y del ESBIN patrullando las aguas.

-Tenemos un mensaje cifrado- hablo su oficial de comunicaciones, un joven bajito de estatura y pecas en el rostro. Grissom se acerco hasta la terminal e introdujo su código. El Telex pronto imprimió dicho mensaje, el cual fue leído con una calma pasmosa para algunos de los presentes y después tomo el micrófono del radio y se comunico a su tripulación.

-Atención todos este es su Capitán, tenemos autorización para atacar. Llego el momento para el cual esta nave ha sido diseñada y ustedes como su tripulación entrenados, recuerden su entrenamiento, dominen sus temores y cumplan con su misión- corto la señal, la nave se encontraba en estado de Alerta 2 y la tripulación efectuaba las últimas revisiones.

-Armamento… ingrese los blancos pre designados en el patrón Kilo-Alpha-1-Noviembre-6-

-De inmediato- el personal de armamento comenzó a introducir las coordenadas de sus blancos, uno a uno en los 12 misiles Tomahawk ubicados en sus silos verticales bajo la mirada expectante de su Grissom que observo cómo cada indicador del armado de dichos ingenios, pasaba de rojo a verde. -Misiles listos, esperando órdenes-

El reloj dio la hora marcada y el Splendid y el Superb dispararon sumergidos cada uno su salva respectiva de misiles. Los ingenios salieron expulsados de sus salidos gracias al aire comprimido que se almacena para usos como este en ductos que recorren toda la nave. Uno a uno salieron de sus silos, durante su trayecto en el agua recubiertos de una capa de fibra resistente a la presión y que estaba programada para destruirse poco después de hacer contacto con la superficie dejando el tramité al misil de volar hasta su blanco y destruirlo.

-Misiles en el aire… Fase 1 sin señal alguna de respuesta del enemigo- respondió la oficial encargada del radar en el CDC del HMS Queen Elizabeth.

-No durara por mucho tiempo- murmuro para sí mismo Donald Hayes al observar el mapa -Capitán Glenn- hablo a su segundo -Pónganos en zafarrancho de combate, que Kramer y sus pilotos sean lanzados ahora-

"La mejor defensa es buen ataque" rezaba un viejo axioma militar. Tener al enemigo reaccionando y defendiéndose de tus acciones es mucho mejor que ser tú el que este defendiéndose. Y Donald Hayes estaba de acuerdo al ciento por ciento con esa afirmación. Cuando la posibilidad de lanzar un ataque a territorio del ESBIN así solo sea como un acto de retaliación y no una campaña prolongada, fue discutida por los altos mandos del UEG en Europa. Él ofreció a su grupo de batalla para formar parte de operación. Durante semanas después de las acciones en el Mar del Norte en donde perdieron al HMS Illustrius y varios escoltas, el viejo veterano había estado esperando la oportunidad de devolverle a sus enemigos el golpe.

Kaliningrado fue escogida porque representaba la oportunidad única de atacar territorio del ESBIN y de la Federación Rusa en un principio, la provincia además funge como nudo de suministros y de reemplazos para las pérdidas humanas y materiales de las divisiones atacantes. A pesar de contar con un considerable despliegue defensivo antiaéreo, la presencia de unidades navales del ESBIN de gran entidad, se limitaban a corbetas, fragatas y lanchas misileras, que podían en teoría ser rápidamente neutralizadas. Los submarinos representaban un riesgo mucho mayor, pero su propia barrera de 8 submarinos ofrecía buena defensa. El único aspecto que inquietaba a Hayes era la reacción del gobierno sueco, que se había mantenido tradicionalmente neutral pero había advertido que no toleraría incursión alguna en sus tierras, aguas o espacio aéreo territorial del bando que fuera. Dicha negativa había probado ser un arma de doble filo.

Forzaba al UEG a continuar su apoyo a las fuerzas en Noruega desde Inglaterra e Islandia sin posibilidad de encontrar una forma de ahorrar tiempo a través de territorio sueco y por el contrario negaba al ESBIN una ruta de ataque indirecto desde el Norte de Europa al resto del continente.

-¿Cómo se reportan las aves del gobierno sueco?- pregunto Hayes al oficial de radar.

-Se mantienen en los límites de las líneas que demarcaron-

-Mantengámoslo de ese lado- murmuro Donald -Esperemos que los nuevos protocolos Amigo/Enemigo funcionen, el espacio aéreo pronto estará muy saturado.

Ahora el Queen E, sus escoltas y naves adicionales de las Marinas Danesa y Holandesa, se han congregado a unos 100 kilómetros al noroeste de Ostrowo, Polonia, en una posición donde gracias a la cobertura de radar que poseían desde Dinamarca, Alemania y Noruega, podrían detectar cualquier despegue masivo de fuerzas del ESBIN en su dirección, su principal preocupación mientras las unidades se agrupan y afinaban sus preparativos; era la amenaza de submarinos rusos zarpando desde Lituania y Letonia. El ataque naval ha quedado al mando de los ingleses, mientras que el resto de naciones, congregan medios aéreos y de vigilancia.

-Teniente Morris comunique al resto del grupo de batalla que estamos en alerta roja…- su segundo y Capitán del portaaviones Curtiss Glenn comunico hábilmente sus instrucciones -Operaciones aéreas Luz Verde para el lanzamiento de los cazas.

En solo minutos 10 F-35C del 800th sobrevolaban los cielos en un patrón cercano a la costa polaca con la misión de servir de pantalla protectora para su paquete de ataque, atrayendo a todas las aeronaves enemigas que vengan en su dirección a una trampa. Para Ethan Kramer esta es la nonagésima misión que vuela durante la guerra y la carga comienza a notársele. Hoy por primera vez quiso quedarse en su cama y pasar de la misión.

-Mirror este es Havock como está el paquete…- de alguna manera se siente relajado por tener de nuevo a Chase como su oficial táctico en el E-3 -¿Ningún retraso, retiro o ajuste en la agenda de hoy?- pregunta por la radio al tiempo que ordena fragmentarse en equipos a su escuadrón.

-Havock, el paquete llegara a tiempo, completo y sin retrasos por el clima- responde Chase mientras revisa el estado del paquete Charger, una agrupación de 8 B-52 y 4 B-1 que están volando sin escalas desde sus bases en el Medio Oeste de los USA y quiénes serán los encargados de dar los golpes pesados a los blancos.

-¿Y qué hay de tus planes?- Chase detecta él como Kramer quiere comenzar uno de sus juegos habituales por la radio.

-Me lavare el cabello después de que regresemos-

-Llevas lavándote el cabello toda la guerra, Chase- agrega socarronamente Ethan, mientras se imagina las muecas de la pelirroja.

-Que puedo decir conozco mis prioridades… corazón-

-Seguro que si mujer-

Helena iba responder cuando por su auricular escucho como el equipo Sheppard, un par de EA-6B Prowlers de guerra electrónica llegaban a su posición para iniciar su parte en la misión.

-Mirror aquí Mocking Bird 1, iniciando música- el líder de la formación activa sus interferidores de radar y el espectro electromagnético en la provincia rusa comienza a comportarse erráticamente lo que provoca la alarma de los comandantes del ESBIN en la zona.

-Entendido Mocking Bird- comento Chase, para después ordenar al piloto del Sentry que iniciara con su patrón de vuelo ofensivo.

-Muy bien corazón llego la hora de la función, cuídate y no cometas estupideces- el tono en ella cambio a uno de preocupación.

-Recibido Mirror… y no te preocupes-

Los primeros misiles Tomahawk hacen blanco sobre instalaciones eléctricas por toda la provincia rusa, fueron seguidos por los misiles HARM de los F-16 holandeses de la formación Hammer, que dispararon apenas los radares antiaéreos comenzaron a triangular la posición de Mocking Bird.

-Hammer arribando en 5 minutos- se escucha en el CDC del Queen E.

-Charger arribando en 8 minutos- agrega el comandante de los bombarderos.

Por toda la región los silos de SAM aún operativos comienzan a disparar en todas direcciones esperando derribar o disuadir a sus atacantes, pero los aparatos dispuestos en misión SEAD del UEG hacen su agosto disparando a placer sobre ellos, gracias al apoyo de los Prowlers donados. Pero las fuerzas del ESBIN no se quedaran quietas permitiendo ser fácilmente superadas, cada escuadrón, equipo o aeronave solitaria puede ayudar a sus camaradas… lo hará.

-Talon Líder… contacto Bandidos, posición 215 al Este de ustedes- indica Chase mientras observa un grupo de manchas verdes, no se confía y notifica que pronto tendrán compañía

-Recibido Mirror- La adrenalina comenzó a ser segregada en la sangre de Jack Archer. Sus músculos se tensaron, su respiración adopto un ritmo constante y su mente se clarifico como pocas veces lo ha hecho en su vida. Había llegado el momento de estar de nuevo en combate -Ya escucharon a la dama ¡prepárense!-

-¡Si señor!- fue la respuesta unánime de sus pilotos que se alistaron. Talon acelero para adentrarse a la zona usando la población de Mamonovo en la parte sur de la costa de la provincia como eje para su despliegue.

Pero el ESBIN no pensaba rendirse sin luchar y menos cuando se trataba de que su patria la que estaba siendo atacada por las fuerzas del UEG. Cazas y sistemas antiaéreos eran movilizados con un servicio de urgencia, las fuerzas navales comenzaban a agruparse en pequeñas secciones en la costa de Kaliningrado para sumar sus propios SAMS al esfuerzo defensivo. Gracias a los aviones de guerra electrónica del UEG el tamaño y dirección del enemigo que se aproximaba a ellos era desconocida.

-Atención todos los grupos banditos en el área, repito bandidos en el área, altitud 2600 y subiendo, distancia 150 y acercándose…- Helena observa como su pantalla cobra vida al observar como aparecen hasta una veintena de contactos provenientes del oeste, de las bases rusas en el aérea -Liam… no dejes de vigilar el sector D-4, no quiero que se nos cuele un grupo proveniente de Polonia- le recuerda a uno de sus subordinados.

-De acuerdo Chase, me encargo de ello-

-Perfecto…- añade la pelirroja y prosigue con su trabajo -Grupo Charger su vector de entrada es 145, altitud 4000…-

La actividad en un Sentry durante un combate es intensa con su personal monitoreando continuamente la pantalla de radar, atendiendo solicitudes de aeronaves y personal de tierra solicitando apoyo, guiando diferentes equipos de vuelo a la vez, determinando que contactos son amenazas legitimas y cuáles no, patrones de entrada y salida. Un caos organizado fue como lo describió alguna vez uno de los instructores de Helena Chase, quien en estos momentos tiene la responsabilidad de canalizar a todas las fuerzas que entran en la misión.

-Chase ¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo?- uno de los operadores de control aéreo acaba de notar un cambio en la conducta del enemigo.

-Si Klein, lo veo… y no me agrada nada.- Helena se dirige hasta esa consola y clava la vista el despliegue táctico. -Maldición-

Los cazas del ESBIN que despegaron de las bases de Kaliningrado y aquellos que los reforzaron de territorios aledaños comenzaron a agruparse alrededor de las bases de Chkalovsk y de Uzhnyi. Cambiando la táctica hasta ahora empleada y dejando que los cazas del UEG se aproximaran a ellos en lugar de correr desbocadamente justo al alcance de los sensores de los Sentry del grupo y entregarse como patos a la espera de las escopetas. Entre ellos hay aparatos con sus propios pods de interferencia de radar.

-Mirror ¿están seguros de eso?- pregunto Archer al saber la noticia.

-Confirmado… están ejecutando un carrusel-

-Mierda-

Un carrusel es una vieja táctica favorita de los pilotos del ESBIN, los pilotos americanos la encontraron por primera vez en Vietnam, consiste en hacer que los cazas propios vuelen en un patrón de vuelo circular alrededor de su base, en un primer movimiento para obligar a los cazas atacantes a enfrentarlos en condiciones ventajosas para el defensor. En los días de los cañones y miras ópticas y los inicios del empleo del misil aire-aire, esta técnica implicaba el que para que un agresor rompiera el circulo debía en primer lugar "ganarse un lugar en el mismo" ya que si intentaba disparar desde una distancia considerable sus armas fallarían y/o mientras intentara derribar a un enemigo otro de los miembros del carrusel podría rematarlo.

La forma de vencerlo era ejecutar ataques en picada o ascendentes contra uno o varios de los elementos de la formación. En teoría los misiles deberían hacer más fácil la destrucción de la formación, pero los cazas a la defensiva recibían instrucciones del control de tierra y volaban con sus radares encendidos, solo necesitaban apuntar la nariz de su avión y disparar en la dirección que les indicara el control de tierra. Disparar sus AIM-120 en una nube tan cerrada implicaba fallar demasiados disparos, ya sea porque dos o más misiles adquieran un mismo blanco, o porque los pilotos del ESBIN pueden esconderse usando las rutas de sus cazas compañeros, obligando tanto a los cazas enemigos como a sus misiles hacer los ajustes necesarios… esto último es muy peligroso pero si conseguían anular la ventaja en combate BVR que los cazas del UEG habían disfrutado hasta ahora, bien merecía el esfuerzo.

-Vuelan en círculos muy cerrados… nos esperan Talón Líder- Hiro observa su pantalla de radar. El 57 está a casi 50 km de Uzhnyi y acercándose rápidamente, deben tomar una decisión pronto, y por pronto significa en los próximos 2 minutos. La táctica del enemigo era sencilla, forzar un enfrentamiento a corta distancias para negar el apoyo

-Charger está a 3 minutos lo vayan a hacer háganlo ahora…- La voz de Chase suena ahora bastante preocupada.

-En diferentes altitudes, en el momento en que nos concentremos en un solo grupo, los demás nos saltan encima- aporta Izzy. -Líder estas ahí-

Jack Archer solo permanecía en silencio intentando encontrar -infructuosamente- la manera con la cual traspasar el cerco defensivo que habían elaborado sus enemigos. Las alternativas frente a él no eran nada promisorias -Atención Grupo Talon… armen AMRAAMs modo "Home on Jamming"*… apunten a todas las formaciones, un bandido por misil, después pasamos a Sidewinders-

Si los cazas enemigos no iban a salir a combatir, Talon y los demás grupos de pantalla tenían que enfrentarlos. -Lo haremos en nuestros términos- declara Archer mientras enciende los sistemas de tiro de su F-15C, pronto su auricular obtiene el sonido de que su misil ha centrado su blanco. -Talón Líder Fox Three-

Los misiles salen de sus rieles y se disponen a buscar sus blancos marcados, mientras Talon se dispersa para cubrir todos los ángulos. Los Migs 29, 23 y algunos Su-27 que conformaban la CAP de Uzhnyi estrecharon su círculo al tiempo que aquellos que portaban los pods para interferir encendieron al máximo la potencia de sus señales. Ahí fue donde el modo de "Home on Jamming" probo su utilidad. En el momento en que los sistemas de guía radarica activa de los AMRAAMs fueron cegados por la interferencia electrónica. Se activo el modo de guía pasiva, en esencia ahora los misiles seguían las fuentes de interferencia electrónica…

En una muestra de su disciplina los pilotos del ESBIN mantienen sus formaciones hasta el último momento posible, dispersándose en parejas por todas direcciones manteniendo cohesión defensiva, 6 cazas son derribados en el primer intercambio de la batalla y los paquetes de ataque del UEG aceleran mientras cambian sus armas a misiles de corto alcance, la distancia entre bases y aeródromos en Kaliningrado es en la mayoría de los casos de poco menos de cien kilómetros, ninguno de los bandos va a arriesgarse a un enfrentamiento BVR por temor de los misiles que fallen sus blancos terminen enganchado a algún avión propio que está peleando por su vida en otra batalla.

Y es precisamente el temor de fallar su disparo lo que mantiene al Okrylennyy un destructor clase Sovremenny y a la postre buque insignia de la Flota del Báltico de la Armada Rusa, de disparar a un contacto aéreo desconocido ubicado a unos 40 km al sureste de su posición de 12 km al este de Palanga, Lituania

-Lo tengo en mi radar está volando cerca del nivel del mar… será difícil poder centrarlo sin encender los radares de tiro camarada Capitán- informa el oficial de radar a su ya de por si ansioso superior.

_-Por su puesto eso significaría que ese maldito helicóptero nos detectaría y avisaría a las unidades enemigas, que tratamos de sorprenderlas.- _el Capitán Ruso sabe bien que desde el primer momento tenía una mano muy pobre por la cual seguramente está destinado a perder.

-Sigue manteniendo su curso, de seguir así no tardara en estar a una distancia tan cerca de nosotros que nos detectara eso denlo por seguro- comenta otro de los presentes en la sala de guerra del Okrylennyy.

Son malas noticias para el Capitán primero Makary Pushkin, el oficial al mando de la escuadra 1 de la Flota del Báltico, cuando hace 2 días se detecto al Grupo de Batalla del Queen Elizabeth cruzando el estrecho del Kattgat entre Dinamarca y Suecia, a Pushkin se le ordeno interrumpir sus patrullas y reagrupar a las escuadras de la flota en posiciones pre designadas ante un eventual ataque a Kaliningrado o a alguna otra posesión del ESBIN. Mientras el marino con más de 25 años de antigüedad se inclina en la mesa donde se encuentra desplegada la carta de navegación, traza de nuevo sus opciones.

-Necesitamos reconocimiento aéreo…- comenta su primer oficial al observar el despliegue aproximado del enemigo en la carta de navegación que tienen en la sala de combate -de inmediato- termina.

Pushkin hace eco de los comentarios de su segundo y se dirige a su oficial de comunicaciones -¿Cómo va la solicitud?-

La joven solo mueve la cabeza -Kaliningrado informa que los combates se han iniciado en su espacio aéreo, no hemos recibido respuesta de San Petersburgo- lo que provoca que el Capitán deje salir un breve suspiro

-Siga insistiendo-

-Si señor-

La Flota Báltica podrá ser la flota en activo más antigua de la Federación Rusa, condecorada dos veces con la Orden de la Bandera Roja y que resguarda propiamente una de las rutas más antiguas y en otros tiempos vitales de la Rodina; desde San Petersburgo hasta el Atlántico, pero la realidad es que su importancia como activo estratégico está por debajo de las poderosas Flota del Norte y del Pacifico para la Armada y el gobierno rusos. A excepción de apenas 5 buques de superficie de entidad y apenas 4 submarinos, la gran mayoría de la flota está compuesta de navíos pensados para encuentros cercanos a la costa o incursiones veloces en aguas enemigas. Sin estar del todo desvalidos ante un grupo de batalla del UEG, sus posibilidades en un combate son reducidas.

Un solitario Merlín HM1 con clave Lobster 3-1 de patrulla marítima perteneciente a la Fragata HMS Saint Albans vuela a baja altitud sobre el Báltico, en un patrón perpendicular a la costa Báltica entre los límites entre Kaliningrado y Lituania con la misión primaria de detectar a algún esquivo submarino enemigo que intente romper los anillos de seguridad e intente atacar al Queen E y sus buques. Pero al parecer ha detectado algo mucho más jugoso que un simple submarino.

-Están allá afuera, te lo digo… acércanos un poco más, Lou- Gerry Nyland Contramaestre primero encargado del radar de búsqueda de superficie le insiste a su piloto. Hace cerca de una hora capto señales bastante débiles justo en los límites de su pantalla de radar y desde entonces su helicóptero se ha ido aproximando cuidadosamente a la zona donde estiman se originaron tales señales.

Pero Frank "Lou" Louisville Teniente Primero piloto de la aeronave no está del todo convencido de que deban continuar con su rumbo, principalmente por la amenaza que representas los SAMs, ya sea aquellos ubicados en tierra firme o si su operador de radar esta en lo correcto, aquellos que portan los navíos que están rastreando. -No vamos a acercarnos más Gerry, es entrar a oscuras a la boca del lobo-

Su Merlín lleva cerca de 2 horas en patrulla a poco más de 150km de distancia de su nave madre, está armado con torpedos Stingray, bastante eficaces contra submarinos e incluso buques auxiliares desprovistos casi de armamentos. No contra naves que pueden detectarlos, más aún derribarlos desde varias decenas de kilómetros. No hay manera de que lo hagan acercarse más a lo que puede ser su funeral.

-Pidamos apoyo de un Orion o un Sentry- Nyland continua insistiendo y Louisville puede jurar que puede ver en sus ojos la firme intención de suplicar a pesar de contar con un visor obscurecido para evitar los reflejos del sol.

-El Sentry está ocupado dirigiendo a los pilotos… los P-3 todavía deben de…- el copiloto no termina su frase. Cuando el radar de amenazas a aéreas detecta tres señales que se dirigen a toda velocidad tras de ellos.

Louisville hace un abrupto descenso en el Merlín y este se acerca peligrosamente hasta apenas unos metros del mar mientras descarga bengalas y señuelos de aluminio -Hijos de puta- le da duro a izquierda a su timón al tiempo que su copiloto activa el equipo de interferencia electrónica del Merlín para evitar los misiles enemigos. El primero falla por varias decenas de metros y explota en el aire sin causar daños, pero aún quedan dos.

-Triangula la posición y ¡Avisa por radio YA!- fue la orden del Teniente Louisville a su operador de radio, mientras continuaba volando el helicóptero en un esfuerzo inmenso para evitar no ser derribado.

En la sala de combate del Okrylennyy la tripulación solo observa en silencio por medio de sus pantallas de radar como sus misiles persiguen al helicóptero, las posibilidades de sobrevivir aumentaron para ellos en el momento en que un Tu-142 de patrulla marítima -Bear J/F para la NATO- que hizo el viaje desde una base auxiliar en Estonia y que volando a casi 10 kilómetros de altura y a la máxima velocidad que le permiten sus turboreactores vuela temerariamente sobre el Báltico con la misión de señalar la posición de sus enemigos en el mar.

-Vamos, vamos… derríbenlo- murmura el Teniente Pilipenko el artillero principal de la nave quien disparo sus misiles a "ciegas", es decir confiando en los datos recibidos por el Bear F/J, se lanzo los misiles en la dirección aproximada y después los sistemas propios de los misiles 3S90 Ezh harían el resto. Lo cual significaba que deberían activar su radar para seguir su blanco y el helo enemigo dispondría de tiempo para informar su situación. Angustiosamente para todos los presentes un segundo misil también perdió su blanco y todo se reducía al tercer y último misil lanzando, las manchas de radar solo mostraban a una de ellas, la que representa al misil cerrando distancias hacia el Merlín que trata de perderlo haciendo virajes y picadas que parecen ser inútiles. Lentamente la distancia se reduce en kilómetros, luego cientos de metros, decenas… hasta que finalmente ambos

-Impacto confirmado… Lobster 3-1 está perdido, marcando la posición- el CDC del Queen Elizabeth cayó en silencio ante el anuncio del operador de radar.

-Comuníquenme con Sturm Komm- ordeno Hayes sin perder el tiempo gracias a sus propios aviones de reconocimiento y el sacrificio de Lobster conoce la ubicación aproximada de dos de las escuadras del ESBIN en la zona y esta decido a aprovecharla al máximo.

-Aquí Sturm Komm, adelante Sea Sprite- un pesado acento germano se escucha por el intercomunicador.

-Wilhem… quiero que destruyas a esas naves…- Don hace una breve pausa, aunque puedan lazar un vuelo CSAR, es muy difícil que haya sobrevivientes del malogrado Merlín -no te detengas por nada ¿He sido claro?-

-Como el cristal Donald- Con eso el Flotilleadmiral Wilhem Blohm de la Deutsche Marine, tomo a la agrupación Sturm compuesta por cinco naves, las fragatas especializadas en defensa antiaérea F219 Sachsen buque insignia del grupo, la holandesa F803 Tromp y el destructor HMS Duncan de la nueva clase 45 de la RN, complementaban el despliegue la Saint Albans y la danesa Absalon L17 ambas multipropósito y se dirigió rumbo al oeste. Su misión era sencilla, búsqueda y destrucción. Hayes solo sonrío brevemente conocía al oficial alemán desde hace casi dos décadas, sin duda cumplirá su papel.

-Formación Diamante, Capitán Glenn y que el 801th despegue ya-

-De inmediato señor- Todo el grupo adopto una formación defensiva parecida a un rombo con el portaviones en el centro. Sin las naves de Sturm, el Queen E solo se quedaba con 4 escoltas y su CAP pero era un riesgo calculado si lograban destruir hasta 2/3 de la Flota del Báltico.

Por su parte la escuadra principal rusa adopto una formación escalonada extendida en unos 25km en total, estaba conformada por el Okrylennyy como buque principal y conformada por la moderna fragata multipropósito Yaroslav Mudryy de la clase Neustrashimyy; la Ladnyy como unidad anti submarina la única en la formación que no contaba con misiles antinavío, complementadas por 3 corbetas clase Nanuchka. Mantuvo su rumbo sin cambios, en una jugada peligrosa dado que Pushkin había decidido que su formación serviría como señuelo para evitar que el UEG se fijara en otra formación que se acercaba desde el noroeste a unos 21 kilómetros de Gotland, Suecia, peligrosamente cerca del límite de las aguas territoriales de dicha nación.

El avión ruso no tardo en detectar las señales emanadas del grupo Sturm y trato de conseguir una imagen más detallada -Tenemos un contacto dirigiéndose hasta ustedes, posibles naves enemigas en formación…- el reporte quedo incluso

-¿Ya tenemos solución de tiro?- pregunto ansioso pero con voz segura Pushkin

-Necesitamos más tiempo señor- fue la respuesta de Pilipenko -Algo de suerte- con la transmisión incompleta del Bear, lo mejor que podían hacer era disparar los misiles en modo de espera. Es decir saldrían de sus silos y después de cierta distancia activarían sus sistemas de guía, esperando que la escuadra completara el envió de los datos de telemetría.

Fue entonces que irrumpieron 2 P-3 noruegos que despegaron desde Alemania donde habían encontrado refugio temporal después de la pérdida de sus bases en el extremo norte del país nórdico y que ansiosos de devolver el golpe e ignorando los peligros se convirtieron en los marcadores de las formaciones del ESBIN. Se les había acabado el tiempo y la suerte. El Tu-142 se quedo también sin suerte a poco de que el grupo Sturm se pusiera en marcha. Los misiles de la Tromp lo alcanzaron y también se precipito al mar, a partir de ese momento era una carrera contra el tiempo para determinar quién podía disparar primero y sobrevivir.

La formación Sturm tuvo una mejor imagen primero y sus misiles dejaron los silos antes que los de su enemigo que lo consiguió segundos después. Sobre las frías y agitadas aguas del Báltico a una velocidad combinada de Mach 1 ambas formaciones se cruzaron. Nominalmente los SSM P-270 Moskit y los P-120 Malakit (SS-N-22; SS-N-20) llevan una mucho mayor carga explosiva y desarrollan una mayor velocidad, pero disparados en espera, hacen su recorrido en velocidad subsónica por una parte del mismo. Esa fue la ventaja del grupo Sturm, sus Harpoons y Tomahawks sabían donde se encontraban sus blancos mucho antes que la escuadra enemiga.

A pesar de que las defensas de la escuadra rusa derribaron sendos misiles, los daños fueron cuantiosos para la agrupación, tanto la Mudryy como la Ladnyy recibieron impactos dobles que ocasionaron incendios en ambas embarcaciones, dos de las corbetas fueron hundidas por la andanada, pero fue el Okrylennyy quien llevo la peor parte al recibir hasta cinco impactos, dos de ellos producto de Tomahawks que se impactaron debajo de la línea de flotación de proa uno; mientras que el otro dio en la zona media de la nave, apenas por encima de la sala de guerra del navío. Un malherido Pushkin delego el mando a un oficial de comunicaciones quien era el único que se encontró ileso después de los impactos en la sala de guerra antes de fallecer. Solo una nave, la corbeta Mizrah sobrevivió la andanada sin daño alguno, por lo que usando las ruinas de sus malogradas compañeras como cubierta comenzó la tarea de rescatar a cualquier naufrago que pudiera divisar. En el grupo Sturm solo la Absalon hubo de retirarse cuando los restos de dos misiles destruidos muy cerca de ella dañaron parte de sus sensores y superestructura.

Mientras que en la Saschen, un satisfecho Blohm observaba el resultado de su ataque, cuando se hizo evidente que no sería necesario realizar una segunda salva de misiles, ordeno virar para encarar a la próxima formación enemiga que aprovechando el combate anterior intentaba cerrar distancias hacia el grupo del Queen E. La formación secundaria compuesta de varias corbetas y lanchas misileras emprendían una carrera a toda velocidad para conseguir hacer blanco sobre el portaaviones británico.

-Ahí están- el copiloto de uno de los P-3 detecta la formación de manera visual con sus binoculares a unos 41km al oeste de su posición. -Marca la posición- ordena el piloto mientras coloca al Orion en un patrón de vigilancia sobre la segunda escuadra. Pronto y para beneplácito de los Almirantes Hayes y Blohm, tendrán la telemetría para ejecutar un Alpha Strike sobre el grupo que se aproxima.

En los cielos por encima de la tierra firme la batalla aérea estaba entrando en su fase definición, a lo que había sido un salvaje encuentro entre los cazas de ambos se sumo la apremiante necesidad por parte del UEG de despejar corredores para el Grupo Charger que les pisaba los talones.

-Izzy deja de jugar y vuélale el trasero a este desgraciado- es el pedido de uno de sus compañeros de escuadrón.

Tiene a un Su-27 cerrándosele por su izquierda y que a pesar de sus esfuerzos. Talo 7 no ha logrado quitárselo de encima. Randall presionada por la situación acerca su Eagle hasta la distancia mínima para que su Sidewinder funcione y dispara antes de que su enemigo dispare y derribe a su compañero. Por unos segundos parece que no pasa nada y Randall se pregunta si debió de haber lanzado otro de sus misiles, una bola de color naranja es la respuesta a sus preguntas.

Más al norte del aeródromo Hiro y Jack despacha a un par de Fulcrums, el 57 ha perdido a 4 de sus aviones e igual número de pilotos. Todos los grupos experimentan bajas similares al atacar las CAP que protegen a las bases enemigas.

En el extremo sur justo en la frontera entre Polonia y Kaliningrado los cazas del ESBIN, privados de bombarderos Bear o Backfire disponibles que realicen algún ataque en contra del Queen Elizabeth y su grupo de batalla, se han encontrado la oposición del complemento del portaviones británico, 18 F-35C de los escuadrones 800 y 801 de la FAA. La pelea desatada para auxiliar a sus compañeros que defienden la Rodina ha sido brutal dado que ninguno de los bandos tiene pensado rendirse aún.

Un Fulcrum que intenta sacudirse mediante un giro pronunciado un Sidewinder disparado desde su costado izquierdo pero no es exitoso en su esfuerzo el misil explota a unos 15 metros por encima de este enviando esquirlas que impactan por todo el fuselaje. Sin más opción el piloto decide eyectarse ante el beneplácito de Ethan Kramer.

-Buen tiro Havock 6- felicito brevemente a su piloto de flanco, un joven Subteniente con apenas un par de semanas asignado al escuadrón, quien acaba de conseguir la primera victoria de su carrera.

-Gracias Líder- responde bastante excitado el chico de apellido McCleese por la radio.

-Que no se te suba a la cabeza chico, sígueme que todavía hay trabajo por hacer- Como reafirmando lo dicho por Kramer. Dos estelas surcan el cielo dirigiéndose a toda velocidad contra ellos.

Al notar que ni el chaff o las bengalas funcionan Ethan solo maldice seguro de que quien se que les haya disparado programo los misiles con guía óptica, haciendo que la única contramedida con cierta posibilidad de éxito sean maniobras extremas. -Duro a tu izquierda y hacia abajo- instruye al novato quien lo sigue. Los dos F-35C comienzan un descenso sincronizado y furioso para separarse en direcciones diferentes cuando literalmente podían distinguir las copas de los arboles. Uno de los misiles pierde la guía y comienza un patrón errática hasta perder todo su combustible y caer el suelo _-Eso es… ahora a casar al malnacido que quiso matarme- _era la idea que retumbaba en la cabeza del londinense, Kramer diviso a su agresor un Su-27 siguiendo a McCleese, pero el muchacho aún no lo había notado estaba ocupado tratando de centrar a otro Flanker que no había distinguido a su acosador.

El enorme motor Pratt & Whitney turbofán fue exigido al máximo por el piloto ingles que fue clavado en su asiento mientras trataba de salvar a su compañero -Havock 6, tienes un bandido a tu seis, muévete de ahí muchacho- ladro por la radio mientras preparaba su radar de tiro con la esperanza de que el sistema de amenazas del Flanker alertara al piloto y este abandonara la persecución de su presa.

-Solo unos segundos más Líder…- podía escuchar la respiración agitada por los nervios del muchacho -Puedo atrapar a este- dijo McCleese mientras luchaba por centrar su blanco. Pero el piloto contra el que se enfrentaba no era un novato y lo hizo salir de la distancia mínima para que sus misiles funcionaran y entrar a distancia de cañones en una maniobra de tijeras que supuso que ambas aeronaves se cruzaran mutuamente.

Aproximando su caza en un ángulo de 60° de la formación por debajo de la misma -Idiota- mascullo el oficial al ver lo que se proponía el par de enemigos. Uno distraería a Havock 6 en las tijeras mientras que el otro se acercaba y lo volaba. Kramer preparo la modalidad HMD de su casco, ya había ideado una forma de sacar a su piloto de flanco del apuro del cual se había metido. Su Lightning II se coloco a las siete del Flanker más cercano y le disparo un AMRAAM, a pesar de tener un buen enganche la maniobrabilidad del misil a esa distancia es poca y probablemente el piloto enemigo terminara sacudiéndoselo de encima, lo importante era que ganaría tiempo -Havock 6 abandona- instruyo.

-Pero Líder- protesto McCleese después de fallar otra descarga de cañón.

-Ahora- El tono de Kramer dio a entender que el tema no estaba a discusión.

-Enterado- A regañadientes Havock 6 hizo un duro viraje a su derecha y le dejo el campo libre a Ethan.

Este no perdió tiempo y despacho al Flanker con un Sidewinder, para después virar y lanzar el último de estos contra el caza que los acoso en principio logrando impactos en el par y consiguiendo así 14 victorias ya. Fue lo último que quisieron sus enemigos que se retiraron rápidamente del lugar. Pero no había tiempo que celebrar -Atención Grupo Havock, ubicación y conteo de cabezas- ordeno pase de lista y sus pilotos se reportaron, todos menos 3 -Maldición… reagrúpense en zona 4- el resto del vuelo estuvo en relativa calma, pero Kramer no estaba acostumbrado a perder compañeros a pesar de no ser esta la primera vez. Ni aún saber que estaba a solo 3 victorias más del máximo as de la FAA lo animo.

-Señor, ¡Vampiros, Vampiros!...- repitió con ansias el operador de radar -aproximándose por babor… curso 300 velocidad…- mientras el oficial de radar daba los pormenores. A pesar del aviso Don Hayes seguía impávido más concentrado en anticipar la reacción enemiga en cuanto detectaran a los bombarderos -Ajusten defensa y que nuestro grupo de ataque destruya esa formación- declaro sin emoción alguna mientras seguía el progreso de Charger. A pesar de la evidente desventaja de haber sido tomadas por sorpresa la defensas y cazas del ESBIN estaban peleando con uñas y dientes, eso era evidente para cualquiera que escuchara las transmisiones.

La escolta del Queen E. integrada por buques ingleses, alemanes y holandeses, comenzó a lanzar misiles para interceptar los vampiros. La andanada era de apenas 28 misiles lejos de las salvas disparadas contra ellos en el Mar de Noruega a comienzos de la guerra, a pesar de ello una nave; la F222 Hessen alemana fue alcanzada por un P-270 Moskit disparado por una misilera clase Tarantul (proyecto 1241) ocasionándole severos daños que la dejaron muerta en el agua y matando a 69 de sus tripulantes.

Fue un éxito efímero para la escuadra rusa. Los 2 P-3 iban armados cada uno con cuatro misiles Harpoon bajo los pilones de sus alas y los dispararon en contra de la formación desde el oeste, por el este un vuelo de cuatro F-35C del 801, la última reserva del Grupo Aéreo del Queen E., igualmente armados se sumo al ataque y remato el tridente, el grupo Sturm con los últimos Tomahawk que quedaban en sus silos, en total casi 30 misiles fueron lanzados contra 8 naves del ESBIN que intentaban darse a la fuga y aprovechando su velocidad buscaron refugio cerca de la isla sueca de Gotland, conscientes de que estaban violando su neutralidad y que seguramente serian atacados pronto. Pero eso no le importo al comandante de la formación que buscaba la manera de sobrevivir. Algo que probó ser totalmente fútil.

-Impactos en todos los blancos- fue el reporte que envió uno de los P-3 que sobrevoló a distancia prudente los restos de la formación -7 columnas de humo negro y espeso… el octavo objetivo se mueve con dificultad-

Hayes asintió con la cabeza al escuchar el reporte -Termínenos la misión damas y caballeros… destruyamos esas bases-

-Charger 1 aquí Mirror… sugiero retrasar la llegada- Chase que no se despegaba de la pantalla de radar, seguía atenta a la batalla aérea sin perder detalle alguno a sabiendas que su misión estaba entrando a la fase más crítica de la misma.

-Negativo Mirrror, pájaros con combustible justo… entramos, descargamos y nos vamos- el jefe de la columna de bombarderos un Coronel de apellido Gillespie de ninguna manera podía abortar su ataque. Primero porque representaba la unidad de asestar un golpe quirúrgico a la línea de abastecimientos del ESBIN, segundo dado que la misión había sido planificada como entrada por salida, un retraso debido a cualquier cosa consumiría combustible que no tenían dado que los aviones cisternas se encontraban sobre Dinamarca esperando reabastecerlos en su viaje de regreso y finalmente para no dejar pasar la oportunidad de probar las capacidades de su B-1B Lancer. Estos aviones concebidos inicialmente en los 60s como bombarderos supersónico con suficiente alcance y capacidad de carga como para reemplazar a los Boeing B-52, tienen la característica de ser cuatrimotor con alas de geometría variable usados por la USAF desde los años 1980 se desarrolló principalmente para incursiones a baja cota, con largo alcance y capacidad de vuelo supersónico a gran altitud. El fin de la Guerra Fría vio cambiar su propósito y fue transformado en un bombardero convencional y su flota de 100 aparatos reducida a la mitad.

-Recibido Charger 1- frustrada Helena observo como los cuatro Lancer que encabezaban la formación tomaron sus rutas. -Mirror a todas las formaciones, déjense de juegos, los boomers vienen entrando-

Uno de los Lancer ya había enfilado hacia su objetivo, el comandado por Gillespie ataco la base naval de Baltiysk, a la postre los cuarteles operativos de la Flota del Báltico. El bombardero supersónico volando a casi 5 km de altura, de su bahía descargo 24 AGM-158 (JASSM) las cuales gracias a su pod designador de blancos cayeron en almacenes, arsenales, depósitos de combustible, muelles secos y algunos edificios administrativos. La base quedo en llamas en una sola pasada. A pesar de que fueron recibidos por fuego de armas de 23mm y algún solitario misil su pasada fue perfecta.

El resto del componente prosiguió a los suyos. Los blancos seleccionados incluían no solamente las bases aéreas y navales del área, también depósitos de municiones, patios de maniobras, depósitos de combustibles, suministros y demás. Los B-1B cumplieron rápidamente su misión, un ataque quirúrgico a blancos resguardados. Los 90s y el nuevo siglo vieron a estos ingenios de la Guerra Fría actualizarse hasta el papel de ser bombarderos de precisión pesados los cuales pueden atacar toda un área con municiones inteligentes en una sola pasada.

-Fase 2…- Helena contuvo la respiración en cuanto tuvo a los 8 B-52 en las pantallas de su Sentry, pero mantuvo la calma -es su turno-

-Entendido Mirror- fue la respuesta en forma de una voz femenina, que se apago tan rápido como la escucho.

Los enormes B-52 entraron en escena listos a descargar sus casi 32 toneladas de explosivos sobre las pistas aéreas y concentraciones de tropas de reserva que se encontraban en la zona de Kaliningrado. El enorme eco de radar convirtió a los BUFF en los objetos más codiciados para los pilotos del ESBIN, una cosa era sufrir ataques de precisión, otra muy diferente permitir que esos monstruos aéreos dejaran caer la muerte y terror sobre sus camaradas.

En particular un grupo de pilotos que están volando a baja cota haciendo un gran rodeo desde su base en Ucrania, para no ser detectados por las patrullas enemigas y que se acercan a gran velocidad, además de no usar la radio con el control de tierra o algún Mainstay que vuele cerca de ellos. Desean sorprender al enemigo y para eso primero deben sorprender a sus propias tropas.

-Ya los tengo Dikii- fue la voz de la oficial de sistemas Kiyora Litvak a su piloto -Cuatro jugosos y gordos contactos dirigiéndose hacia el sureste de Kaliningrado-

-Chernyakhovsk- murmura Zeeral Hesh -¿Los tienes Sokol?-

-Sería difícil que nos los viera- responde Czedrog Voshenko -¿Alguien puede ver si poseen escolta?-

-Capto emisiones de lo que parecen ser F-16 y F-15 en la zona- otro oficial de sistemas Iván Novikov responde rápidamente.

-¿Cuál será el plan?- pregunto Zeeral –Seguiremos con el mismo-

-En efecto fue la respuesta- de su comandante.

Los cuatro Su-30 aceleraron a cerca del Mach 1, estarían en cuestión de minutos sobre la base aérea y esperaban sorprenderlos con una táctica tomada del libro de combate aéreo de la USAF -Estamos en la marca, enciéndalos- los cuatro aparatos encendieron pods de interferencia de radar y comenzaron a volar en un patrón escalonado.

-Vuelo Bronenosets* a Stena Chernya…- Kazziana Hesh llamo por la radio en una frecuencia diferente a la usual, una que es usada por las naves de ataque y bombardero del ESBIN -solicitamos vector de aterrizaje de emergencia, pájaros heridos-

-Negativo Bronenosets, solicitud denegada… altere su rumbo- fue la respuesta de un controlador de radio que sorprendido por el pedido intenta evitar que los pilotos se aproximen a la batalla -espacio hostil, repito espacio hostil-

La conversación es escuchada por todos los miembros del grupo de Voshenko, algunos se muestran ansiosos, mientras que otros apenas contienen la excitación, la primera fase de su plan está en marcha.

-Confirmaste la señal- Helena pregunta a su oficial de SIGNIT -¿Seguro de que es autentico?-

-Totalmente jefa… el indicativo es uno usado por Su-34… sus firmas electrónicas coinciden al igual que su patrón de vuelo… tenemos 4 bandidos que van al matadero- declaro confiado el hombre.

-De acuerdo- El instinto de Chase le decía que algo no estaba bien, pero no tenía bases solidas -Atención Pitbull y Hermman Líder- se dirigió a las formaciones de cazas que sobrevolaban la zona de Chernyakhovsk -4 bandidos se dirigen hacia ustedes, armas libres, elimínenlos-

Un grupo de Falcons y Eagles, una formación mixta de aviones americanos y holandeses se preparan para disparar los recién marcados blancos, la mayoría están ansiosos por partir pero ante ellos están cuatro blancos fáciles, los Su-34 son bombarderos tácticos y aunque cuenta con misiles para autodefensa, no se comparan al desempeño de cazas como los suyos. Pero antes de que puedan hacer la repartición reciben el aviso de que han sido iluminados por un radar de tiro.

Corg Voshenko sonríe -Sorpresa…- su plan dio resultado -Disparen a discreción- una andanada de 12 misiles Vympel R-27 de rango medio y con su radar semi activo encendido dejan sus rieles y se dirigen a gran velocidad hasta las formaciones enemigas.

La sorpresa es total entre el grupo de cazas del UEG, esperaban una victoria fácil… ahora estaban luchado por sus vidas.

-Pitbull 3 a líder no lo lograre-

-Le dieron a Hermman Líder-

-Pitbull 4 se eyecto-

Uno a uno hasta completar 7 de ellos son derribados, para sorpresa de Mirror y de Helena Chase en particular quien observa incrédula como una misión casi perfecta está a punto de sufrir un importante revés -Hammer Sigma… espacio no seguro, repito espacio no seguro salgan de ahí- trata de contactar a los B-52 pero es inútil, estos ya van encaminados a atacar la base aérea y su CAP está dispersa y confundida… a merced de Sokol y su equipo.

-Dikii, llévate a Sokol 3 y barran el norte de la base, Sokol 4 tu vienes conmigo- ordenas Czedrog a su grupo.

Mientras los Flankers aceleran todavía más para hacer otra pasada, los cazas del UEG tratan de armar una respuesta pero su esfuerzos se encuentran con la agresividad de los Flankers que no les dejan recomponer su maltrecha formación al lanzarles una nueva oleada esta vez con misiles R-27 y R-73 de mediano y corto alcance, consiguiendo dos blancos más y dañando otro.

-¿De dónde salieron esos malditos?-

-Pitbull 2 a Mirror, me retiro-

La desesperación de los pilotos es evidente puesto que se están enfrentando a adversarios inteligentes, decididos, con habilidades superiores a la media. Para Chase y el resto de la tripulación de Mirror resulta frustrante el observar impotentes como tantos compañeros caen a su perdición sin poder hacer nada.

-Este es Hammer Sigma…- La formación de 2 bombarderos abre sus bahías internas llego el momento. -Vamos a entrar-

Sin más opción que continuar la pareja de pesados bombarderos se divido en rutas paralelas para cubrir la pista principal de la base y las auxiliares, así como también los hangares reforzados de la misma, mientras que abajo la guarnición de la base corría para mantenerse a salvo, en los cielos el Flanker piloteado por Voshenko se posiciona en el extremo opuesto de la larga pista de frente al que se dirige a bombardear la misma. Los americanos lo llaman "jugar a la gallina" dos aviones volando desde direcciones opuestas dirigiéndose hacia el otro a gran velocidad, el primero que cambie de curso pierde.

-No creo que sea una buena idea- murmura Kazz. Pero el piloto no le contesta, solo permanece callado decidido a no dejarle descargar sus bombas. -Estamos muy cerca para usar misiles-

-No usaremos misiles- responde tranquilamente cambiando de misiles a su cañón GSh-30-1 y colocando al enorme B-52 en la mira. Dejo pasar algunos instantes como esperando que el piloto del bombardero alterara su curso, pero se hizo aparente que este último tenía pensado el cumplir su misión hasta el final. El Capitán reconoció el gesto y apunto a la cabina _-Mejor una muerte rápida, que la agonía de caer al vacío sin control-_ una breve ráfaga salió del costado derecho de su avión, que impacto en su blanco. La cabina del B-52 exploto literalmente.

Corg maniobro rápidamente su avión y paso por debajo del bombardero que como un animal herido comenzó a ladearse a su izquierda para después terminar precipitándose a tierra unos kilómetros después de librar la base. El segundo bombardero fue derribado por Sokol 4. Los restantes cazas del UEG pensaron el quedarse y derribar a sus enemigos, pero entre lo restringido de su combustible, lo bajo de sus municiones y el aviso de nuevos refuerzos enemigos, decidieron retirarse al fallar la misión. Chernyakhovsk fue la única base en la región que resulto sin daños de consideración, el UEG perdió 11 cazas y ambos bombarderos, la mitad de las pérdidas sufridas por el componente aéreo en toda la batalla.

-Buen trabajo camaradas… les aseguro que el Kremlin sabrá de esto… nos han salvado- fueron las palabras de genuino agradecimiento de parte del comandante de la base, que recibió en persona a Corg y su equipo en cuanto descendieron. Su equipo fue rodeado rápidamente por el resto del personal de la base que los consideraba sus héroes. Zeeral comento al mostrar su Flanker con 8 marcas que los mecánicos del escuadrón le pintarían otras 3 a su regreso.

Pero comparar los derribos que obtenían, era algo que siempre le había desagradado a Corg, Corg se alejo un poco de sus compañeros que en estos momentos eran el centro de atención y contemplo las ruinas humeantes de los dos bombarderos. Para él bastaba con saber que sus enemigos habían fracasado en su intento y lo habían pagado con sangre, mucha de esta. Kazz intento acercarse a él pero fue el comandante de la base quien alcanzo primero al piloto.

-Fue una dura batalla Capitán- dijo el comandante, lo que gano la atención el joven piloto, reconoció en el hombre las insignias de un Coronel y el cansancio de un veterano. -¿De dónde saco la idea de engañarlos?-

-Leí un libro sobre un piloto de cazas americano en Vietnam, que uso esta misma táctica, aunque las condiciones eran bastante diferentes… el principio era el mismo hacer que el otro bajara la guardia- contesto algo relajado.

-Fue muy inteligente de su parte, los hizo correr-

-Gracias camarada- responde agradeciendo el cumplido del hombre -_Pero ellos lo fueron aun más- _

A pesar de lo ocurrido en Chernyakhovsk. Las perdidas generales del ESBIN fueron peores, la Flota del Báltico fue reducida a apenas 6 naves menores y dos submarinos que no zarparon de su base en Kronshtadt, en el Golfo de Finlandia, las bases principales de Donskoye, Chkalovsk, Uzhnyi y varios aeródromos auxiliares sufrieron daños importantes en sus instalaciones, además de que varios aviones destruidos en tierra en particular la pérdida de un AWAC A-50 Beriev y 3 Tu-95RT de de mando y control y varios otros bombarderos. Dos divisiones de reserva que se preparaban para entrar en Polonia también sufrieron fuertes pérdidas en su equipo y persona. Todo esto al costo de casi un centenar de bajas para el UEG entre muertos, heridos y desaparecidos, una fragata y cerca de una treintena de aparatos aéreos.

-Coronel si me excusa debo comunicarme con mi base-

-Adelante, uno de mis hombres lo acompañara- con un gesto indica a un sargento que acompañe al piloto. Al poco de que estos se fueron el Coronel recuerda -Olvide preguntarle cuántos de esos malditos derribo-

-Fueron cuatro el día de hoy. Pero el Capitán no lleva la cuenta, señor- Kazziana también observa a Czedrog alejarse lentamente de todo el bullicio.

-¿Pero cómo es que…- confundido el Coronel observa el avión de Voshenko con doce marcas en su nariz.

-Nosotros la llevamos por él- responde con una sonrisa conciliadora.

El Coronel se quedo callado y solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza -Entonces es un piloto de verdad-

-El mejor que tenemos- respondió con orgullo apenas disimulado la joven mujer mientras observa como su compañero en más de una manera se perdía en la distancia.

El regreso a casa o lo más parecido a esta para Jack Archer y su escuadrón fue en silencio, habían escuchado las noticias del ataque fallido a Chernyakhovsk. Archer trato de obtener autorización para apoyar a sus compañeros, pero le fue negada por Mirror, la explicación era que no había nada que se pudiera hacer, ni siquiera podían intentar una misión de búsqueda y rescate, la zona hervía de actividad enemiga.

Los tres habían conocido a varios de los pilotos que fallecieron o en el mejor de los casos se eyectaron en territorio enemigo y seguramente serían capturados. Toda la misión había sido casi perfecta, pero los imponderables suelen ocurrir en el campo de batalla, ahora solo regresan la mitad de los aviones y pilotos que despegaron el día de hoy.

-Hammer Grupo Talon… bienvenidos de regreso, su patrón de aterrizaje es…- la voz del controlador de la torre sonaba amable, seguro ya sabía sobre las perdidas del día.

Archer no le dio gran importancia y aterrizo en la pista de Skrydstrup, ni bien lo hizo su equipo de tierra se apresuro a remolcar el avión a uno de los hangares disponibles -_Ahora sobran-_ lúgubre y desolador fue el pensamiento que tuvo. Al observar como muchos de los hangares se quedaban vacíos, fue especialmente difícil para las tripulaciones de los escuadrones holandés y danés que les apoyaron hoy. Se veían perdidos esperando en los hangares contiguos, el que sus pilotos llegaran retrasados pero que llegaran. Ellos ya de por sí están escasos de pilotos y material. No envidiaba a su comandante. Hiro e Izzy se unieron a él mientras observaban como un oficial danés reunía a su gente y les daba la malas nuevas.

-Escuche que una sargento de mantenimiento estaba casada con un piloto- comento Hiro. -Es esa- índico con una mirada a una mujer en sus treintas de cabello rubio cobrizo corto y buena figura que no podía ocultar su nerviosismo.

-¿Es uno de los que fallecieron?- Izzy que no dejaba de mirar hacia el grupo congregado.

Hiro solo movió los hombros -Vieron su avión caer, nadie vio un paracaídas-

-Aún si sobrevivió a la eyección, se quedo tras líneas enemigas…- Archer observo como la mujer contenía la respiración por lo que parecería una eternidad -pasara un tiempo antes de que ella o alguien sepa algo de él-

La mujer aludida solo se quedo congelada por unos momentos antes de que sus compañeros la alejaran de ahí. El oficial termino colgado una lista, y Archer se animo a acercarse a leerla. Era la lista de bajas por la misión. Cinco nombres en total, cuatro de ellos dados como muertos, el quinto que asumió era el esposo de la mujer dado que tenía una expresión entre la desolación y la esperanza, estaba desaparecido en acción. Jack suspiro le esperaban días difíciles a la pobre mujer. Eran días difíciles para todos.

Caminando de regreso Hiro e Izzy lo flanquearon, la mujer fue la que hablo -Los muchachos quieren ir a tomarse unas copas- en su experiencia el alcohol siempre pareció animar al gigantón -Invitamos a Chase y al resto de Mirror-

-Paso- la respuesta dejo parados en seco a sus amigos. Jack Archer jamás rechazaba un trago y más si la excusa era brindar por una misión exitosa o lo más parecido a esta. -Quiero estar solo-

-¿Qué quieres hacer entonces?- Animada por Hiro quien era un poco mas perspicaz al notar los sentimientos que la mujer trata de ocultar, Izzy dio unos pasos más adelante -Podemos beber en mi camarote, si quieres privacidad- ofreció sin darse cuenta que sonó demasiado ansiosa.

Pero Archer no se detuvo ante las palabras de la mujer, simplemente quería estar solo y descargar todo lo que llevaba dentro sin tener que hablar con nadie. Así lo había hecho desde siempre y no había razones para cambiar ahora -Olvídalo Izzy… no quiero hablar con nadie… los veo mañana en la sala del escuadrón- y siguió su camino sin que nadie lo detuviera.

* * *

><p>Sala de Guerra del SDCV-1 Macross, Frente a las costas de Kobe, Japón.<p>

-Ahora que tengo su atención- El Brigadier Hills, oficial a cargo de inteligencia del Comando del Pacífico muestra imágenes satelitales frescas del panorama al que se enfrentan -Continuó Hills -Les haré un pequeño esquema de la situación. Hace algo más de cien horas, el ESBIN lanzo un ataque total contra las fuerzas del GTU en el sur. A grandes rasgos les diré que hay malas y buenas noticias. Las malas son que hemos perdido la batalla de la frontera, principalmente en la ruta a Seúl y en la costa este, mientras que en el centro más montañoso, los ataques no han pasado de meros hostigamientos. Nuestras fuerzas se han visto obligadas a replegarse hacia el sur con graves pérdidas, en muchas de ellas han llegado al 30 e incluso al 50%, y todo ello en cuatro días, cuando nuestras simulaciones predecían de 7 a 10 días para esta fase del conflicto, e incluso que pudiéramos frenarlos allí. Las buenas es que su primer escalón de tropas ha sido virtualmente aniquilado, con perdidas mucho mayores a las nuestras y de hecho se han visto a obligados a recurrir a tropas de segundo escalón para concluir la batalla en la frontera, y esas tropas las tenían previstas dedicar a la segunda parte de su operación, porque de momento se están ciñendo a su doctrina de preguerra. Después de esta primera batalla sus planes prevén rodear y derrotar al grueso de nuestras fuerzas, para en una tercera fase iniciar un ataque en profundidad para perseguir y destruir al resto de las fuerzas que queden en el campo. -Tras una pausa, el general concluyó -He de admitir que el poder de fuego de su artillería, el refuerzo de sus unidades de primera línea, así como la aparición de túneles en la zona desmilitarizadas que no habíamos descubierto, y el ataque de los comandos y un apoyo importante de sus fuerzas aéreas nos han cogido algo desprevenidos y han logrado esta primera victoria para ellos.

El lugar estaba repleto, había personas de pie dado que los asientos probaron ser insuficientes. Había una colección de uniformes, idiomas y rangos, que a Rick le pareció que la cabeza le iba a estallar tratando de entender la mitad de lo que estaban diciendo. Hace poco más de 4 días que el Macross había regresado a las aguas más seguras del Mar de Japón de su expedición a los territorios rusos de la Península de Kamchatka, durante los cuales se procedió a atacar todas las instalaciones estratégicas de dicha zona, una en particular el complejo de bases y astilleros de Vilyuchinsk, Rybachy, Primorsky, y Seldevaya. Que fueron casi reducidos a escombros por parte de una combinación de misiles crucero, bombas tanto guiadas como "tontas" y los proyectiles "inteligentes" de 155mm del Dedalus.

A pesar de las perdidas propias, 4 escoltas, 2 submarinos, 18 aviones, y centenares de muertos; la Flota Rusa del Pacifico y en particular la rama submarina de la misma, se había quedado con su complejo de construcción, abastecimientos y reparación más importante en la zona, totalmente inutilizado. Lo que obligo a los sobrevivientes a efectuar una retirada coordinada y establecer un perímetro defensivo alrededor de Vladivostok.

Una nueva imagen mostraba las posiciones enemigas y las propias alrededor de la capital surcoreana y sus alrededores, cercada por tres de sus lados por fechas rojas que indican el avance enemigo por todas direcciones, dejando como únicas vías disponibles la costa cercana a ella y una pequeña franja de unas decenas de kilómetros al sur de la misma.

-El perímetro alrededor de Seúl se está reduciendo a pesar de nuestros mejores esfuerzos y de la cantidad de pérdidas que ellos están recibiendo, nuestras fuerzas aéreas se topan con nidos de SAMs tantos que nuestros aparatos SEAD son insuficientes… La fuerza aérea norcoreana ha sido borrada, pero la PLAAF y la VVS continúan siendo un factor de peligro- comenta un oficial de la ROKAF

-La situación en tierra no es mucho mejor…- Un general surcoreano presente comenta -El ESBIN aún no ha empleado a sus mejores fuerzas mecanizadas en el teatro, el 340° GMO Acorazado y el 16to. Y 39no. Ejércitos Revolucionarios, si ambas formaciones lanzan un ataque combinado, estamos hablando de casi 1000 MBTs-

-Pero el terreno no es del todo propicio, para agrupaciones mecanizadas…- añadió Hal Moorer, el comandante de Red Trident que a pesar de sus heridas aún se encontraba en activo

-Si alcanzan la nacional 50 a la altura de Inchon- Thomas Sharp un hombre bajito de cabello negro y ojos grises que era el responsable de la tropas del US Army en Corea corrigió al Almirante -Tendrán el camino abierto hasta Taejon y desde allí pueden ir a donde quieran.– Hizo una pausa para tragar saliva. -Señor necesitamos refuerzos de manera urgente. Y aviación táctica, toda la que pueda conseguir, porque aunque la fuerza aérea norcoreana ha desaparecido prácticamente de los cielos del sur y ahora no deja de ser una molestia menor para mis tropas, Los aparatos de la PLAAF y la VVS están incrementado sus operaciones, nuestra creencia es que usaron a las fuerzas norcoreanas como carne de cañón. Debemos conseguir algo parecido a la superioridad aérea cuanto antes, para poder atacar con contundencia al enemigo desde el aire y debilitarlo.-

El olor a tabaco y café viejo inundo el cuarto nuevamente antes de que Jackson Kimmel, Almirante de la USN y el Comandante en Jefe de las Fuerzas del UEG en el Pacífico finalmente hablara -Damas y caballeros, no les mentiré. Tendremos que hacer milagros con lo que tenemos a la mano, la 3era. División de Marines, está siendo desembarcada en Busan y 2 brigadas de la recién activada 4ta. División llegaran aquí en los próximos días, del Army podemos esperar a la 24ta División y eso será todo… lo que nos envíen desde casa- Hubo caras largas ante tal admisión -No somos los únicos en esta situación, desde Bruselas a Riad los políticos y mandos aliados presionan para recibir recursos, los que sean, pero simplemente no hay más disponibles, la Guardia Nacional ya ha sido movilizada, lo mismo que las reservas, pero tomara tiempo antes de que dichas unidades puedan llegar al frente - el silencio se apodero del lugar -Lo mismo va para el aspecto naval, puede que la Flota Rusa del Pacifico este agazapada, pero aún tenemos que lidiar con sus submarinos y con la Flota China, dependeremos de la colaboración que nos brinden nuestros socios- miro a un grupo de oficiales japoneses y australianos que estaban sentados en silencio observando los reportes, quienes asintieron ante las palabras de Kimmel.

-Colegas…- hablo un Contralmirante japonés en un ingles más que aceptable –dado los continuos ataques a nuestro país por parte del ESBIN, incluyendo el lanzamiento indiscriminado de misiles balísticos al territorio japonés, que se han cobrado miles de víctimas civiles, mi gobierno nos ha autorizado a brindar todo el apoyo necesario para derrotar a las fuerzas del ESBIN de Corea y expulsarlas de la península definitivamente. Puede contar con el apoyo de los activos ASW y ASuW que la JMSDF tiene a su disposición-

Kimmel agradeció las palabras con un leve movimiento de cabeza, fue el turno del representante del Ejercito japonés -Al igual que mi colega Iwakui; estoy autorizado a ofrecer las tres divisiones que componen al I Ejercito, esto es 200 MBT, más de 600 vehículos varios, 80 cañones y 18 baterías SAMs, junto con 90 helicópteros y casi 60 mil hombres-

-Nuestras 3 brigadas ANZAC, llegaran en cuestión de días y estarán a la completa disposición del General Sharp, junto con un escuadrón de cazas de la RAAF- hablo el representante australiano -junto con ellos llegaran un regimiento filipino, otro proveniente de Francia, batallones de Colombia, Canadá, Tailandia…- Mientras proseguía tanto Moorer y Kimmel sonrieron, la mayoría de los países que habían conformado las fuerzas de la antigua ONU en la primera guerra de Corea, estaban de nuevo acudiendo al llamado que hacia el pueblo de Corea de Sur.

Después de una pausa -Tratare de conseguirles aviación táctica, pero los A-10 se cotizan más caro que el oro o los diamantes en estos momentos… sin embargo- alzo la mirada y vio a Globalsky rodeado de su Staff -Es una suerte que el Macross y su grupo estén casi intactos.-

El Comodoro asintió levemente, sabía que el Macross y su grupo jugarían un papel central en las siguientes etapas de la lucha y sus instintos no le fallaron -Caballeros, como saben nuestro buque y sus escoltas están en estos momentos siendo reaprovisionados en munición, víveres y reemplazos en las áreas donde sea posible, estimo que en 48 horas estaremos en posición de volver a salir-

-Bien…- Kimmel se levanto de su sillón y camino por la sala de guerra valorando la situación. Había llegado a Japón proveniente de una visita rápida a Filipinas -que debió acortarse por la acción de las fuerzas especiales chinas- En estos momentos estaban en una encrucijada. Las fuerzas rusas y chinas conservaban aún mucha de su infraestructura y los recursos necesarios para una campaña contra el interior de ellos simplemente no existían… la amenaza de que las tropas del UEG en el terreno sean arrolladas por la superioridad numérica del ESBIN es demasiada como para ser ignorada. Así que la prioridad debe ser contraatacar de forma contunde para evitar ese escenario. Sin embargo para hacerlo deben primero ablandar el terreno. –Caballeros creo que es momento de una pausa, nos veremos aquí en una hora… hay mucho todavía que tratar- Los asistentes comienzan a salir de la sala -Comodoro Globalsky, me permite unos momentos- Kimmel llama al ruso.

-Por supuesto señor- haciendo una indicación a su staff para que prosigan sin él, el marino se queda para hablar con el Almirante, al sentarse de nuevo nota como tanto Sharp, Hills y Moorer permanecen en la habitación. Sharp encendió un cigarrillo mientras que Moorer tomo un vaso con agua, para Globalsky fue la señal de que algo grande se estaba cocinando y decidió preparar su pipa.

-Comodoro ¿Cuál es su opinión de la PLAAF y de la PLAN?- Le pregunto Hills al tiempo que se sentaba a un costado suyo, como si quisiera que el ruso se sintiera cómodo durante la charla.

-Son fuerzas que no deben ser subestimadas.- respondió secamente y directo a los ojos de Hills -No solo por su números caballeros, sino por la calidad de sus tripulaciones-

-Disculpe Comodoro…- Moorer fue el que hablo -¿Qué nos puede decir de Azonia Laplamovich?-

-Un problema grande…- la respuesta pareció descolocar al resto de la sala -No hay duda de que es una oficial más que capaz, si fuera hombre, estoy seguro que ya hubiera llegado a Moscú, ella fue la asesora de la PLAN, para crear su doctrina de ataque aeronaval… si los chinos aprendieron bien sus lecciones, serán uh hueso bastante difícil de roer- termina y observa como los cuatro hombres que lo acompañan adoptan una postura pensativa. Globlasky se da cuenta que lo que buscan es obtener información de primera mano sobre los comandantes rusos a los que pueden enfrentarse -¿Qué se sabe de ella?-

Hills se apresuro a responder -No mucho desde su participación a la base de Thule… sabemos que no fue herida de gravedad, pero tuvo que pasar un tiempo en el hospital, no llego a tiempo para integrarse al esfuerzo en contra de Red Trident y ha pasado las últimas jornadas en el Distrito del Lejano Este.-

-Creemos que está preparando un equipo de ataque especial y que pronto se integraran con unidades chinas-

-Necesitan maximizar sus recursos y tener a una de las mejores comandantes de tácticas aeronavales y no aprovecharla es un suicidio-

Globlasky asintió ante la declaración de Kimmel -¿Qué hay del Almirante Breetai?, sabemos si ya regreso al servicio activo-

-No lo sabemos… después de que resultara herido parece que se lo ha tragado la tierra, por reportes interceptados sabemos que el Kremlin quiere darle el título de Héroe de la Federación Rusa, pero desconocemos su paradero.-

Henry se sintió alicaído por las noticias. A pesar de que seguramente muchos de sus antiguos estudiantes, conocidos y compañeros, busquen la oportunidad de matarlo por ser un traidor a su país. Desde que deserto estuvo consciente de que las posibilidades de alguna vez tener que enfrentarse a alguno de sus viejos amigos y colegas eran bastante altas, jamás se había engañado, ni se hizo falsas esperanzas al respecto Ahora que la guerra inicio, esa posibilidad solo es cuestión de tiempo -Lo cual es bastante malo, Mikhail Breetai es uno de los mejores líderes y comandantes que tienen, si es verdad de que ha reasumido el mando del Teatro del Pacífico, esperen una lucha ardua y sin cuartel.- sentencio el marino inhalando su pipa.

Tanto Kimmel como el resto de los presentes guardaron silencio por algunos momentos mientras consideraban las palabras de Globalsky. El Almirante norteamericano sabía de la experiencia de Breetai a la hora de organizar y dirigir sus recursos. Lo que es más el hombre les había costado un Grupo de Batalla por completo cuando comando el ataque al Lincoln semanas atrás; el no tener una idea clara de su paradero y el hecho de los contingentes aeronavales de sus enemigos hubieran hecho un cambio de tácticas solo sumaban factores a considerar, el otro es que la situación requería de una maniobra arriesgada para revertir el curso de la misma. Una guerra de desgaste no era el escenario ideal para el UEG, simplemente porque no tenían los números para rivalizar con el ESBIN y en particular con el PLAA. Pero frente a él se encontraba la herramienta necesaria para revertir esa situación.

-Comodoro honestamente ¿cuál es el estado de su Grupo de Batalla?- pregunto sentándose finalmente frente al ruso. Ambos hombres se miran a los ojos por unos momentos tratando de alguna manera de medir el carácter del otro.

Globalsky miro con detenimiento al antiguo mariscal de campo de la academia naval. Conoce la reputación de jugador de póker del oriundo de Nueva Orleans, alguien acostumbrado a movimientos de alto riesgo y a las fintas y engaños para enmascararlos.

-Mis pilotos y escuadrones han sufrido bajas pero aún tengo cinco escuadrones de combate y 2 de ataque listos… si me proporcionan los reemplazos y algo de tiempo puedo tener mis 10 escuadrones listos para atacar, mi escuadrón de helicópteros de ataque puede apoyar las misiones CAS y los helos de transporte y los Osprey ayudar al traslado de suministros y evacuación de heridos, mis escoltas desean entrar en combate de nuevo y el Capitán Carruthers me está pidiendo la oportunidad de demostrar que el Dedalus no es un elefante blanco… Están listos señor- termina con determinación que deja en silencio el cuarto.

-Eso es perfecto Comodoro- Kimmel rompió el silencio, mientras que Hills revisaba los números de refuerzos, que el Macross podría aportar para la siguiente operación.

-Pero antes de que vuelvan a partir, necesitaremos de su Ala de Operaciones-

-¿Quiere que se dediquen a misiones de ataque?-

-Por los momentos, ese es definitivamente el mejor aporte que su gente puede hacer Comodoro- comento Sharp al tiempo que tomaba de su taza de café.

-La tendrá entonces señor-

-Que nos apoye en ese aspecto… sí… necesitamos todo lo que podamos obtener y su nave es la respuesta a nuestro predicamento, pero esa es solo la primera fase de nuestro movimiento- termino Kimmel

-¿Qué tienen en mente?-

-Vamos a recuperar toda la península coreana- Kimmel hablo sin aspaviento alguno y esperando oír más objeciones. -Y usted y el Macross van a jugar una parte vital en el esfuerzo- Dice mientras sus subordinados endurecen sus facciones y le ponen al tanto del plan que tienen para hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Kroprivnica, Croacia.<p>

Recostada y enfundada en un pesado abrigo para protegerse del frío de la estación en su catre improvisado al lado de la fosa defensiva donde Pink Bunny se encontraba resguardado; Dana Sterling se entretenía jugando cartas con sus compañeros del 15avo.; aprovechaban que una nevada prolongada, había dejado el terreno sumergido en casi un metro de nieve y el exceso de hielo debajo la misma provocaba que el terreno fuera demasiado resbaloso para maniobrar vehículo alguno. Eran pues "vacaciones forzadas" no que hubiera alguien al que le importara el descanso.

-Me quedo- dice Dana contemplando su mano.

-Y entonces la chica me dijo que si y la veré en el campamento italiano, más adelante- comento Sean Phillips mientras acomodaba su juego de cartas. –Maldición, no voy-

-¿Dejo de hacerse ilusiones con la Mayor Crystal?- Louie saco una de sus cartas y la dejo en la mesa -Otra-

-No lo creo… más bien como que le dio un respiro- comento Dante seguro de que nadie tenía una mejor mano que él. -También cambio-

-¿Oiga Teniente?- Bowie se acerco a Sean.

-Dime chico-

-¿Seguro que esta chica si es mayor de edad?...- comento con toda seriedad el muchacho -recuerde lo que paso la última vez-

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar en el grupo, en especial de Dana que se reía de la cara incrédula de Phillips.

-Vamos chicos, no sean tan duros con él, seguramente se dio cuenta de que no tenia posibilidad alguna de que…- se detiene a propósito para beber de su taza de chocolate caliente.

-¿De qué?- Phillips estaba evidentemente enojado de ser la burla de sus compañeros.

-De que la Mayor Crystal nunca iba a rebajar sus estándares- comenta Dante -Miren y lloren- Ángelo mostro orgulloso su Full House.

-Jodete Dante-

-Meh, por favor sargento- Louie enseña su póker de cuatros.

Su celebración dura poco es el turno de Dana para mostrar su mano y lo que muestra es una -Escalera de color, del seis a diez de tréboles gano-

Todos los demás avientan las cartas, frustrados de que de nuevo Dana Sterling ganara siempre en el póker, algunas veces parece que tiene toda la suerte del mundo. -¿Otra ronda?- pregunto mientras se sirve más chocolate.

-Paso, ya es hora de irme- declara Sean mientras se ajusta el abrigo y toma una caja negra que ha cuidado con recelo. -Nos vemos, chicos-

-Buena suerte Teniente- Bowie se despide de él, a pesar de todas las bromas a sus costillas, el Teniente Phillips siempre ha sido un oficial que aboga por sus subordinados y su unidad y sabe desenvolverse muy bien en combate. Los enfrentamientos de la semana pasada donde el tanque de Sean abatió seis vehículos enemigos lo prueban.

Con una sonrisa Dana se despide de su amigo -Recuerda que el informe es a las 0545… y no llegues tarde, o se te ocurra terminar con la PM-

-Si mama- Sean solo agita la mano y continua.

La noche se termina a eso de las 1015 y los miembros restantes se retiran a sus respectivos agujeros, deben levantarse temprano, pero sobre todo descansar todo lo que puedan. Pero Sterling aún tiene tiempo de una actividad más. Bajo la luz tenue de una linterna de campaña saca de la funda de su almohada dos sobres algo desgastados. Los que recibió poco después de la pausa de los combates de la semana pasada. Los ha leído y releído una y otra vez y a estas alturas conoce a la perfección lo que dicen… observa la foto que venía en uno de ellos.

Bajo el titulo "Haciendo puntos con el nuevo jefe" Max y Ben; sus hermanos menores posaban en uniformes de vuelo con franelas en mano, en los hangares del Macross que lucían particularmente atiborrados, junto a un caza F/A-18E con una franja roja y un cráneo con tibias cruzadas. pintado en baja visibilidad en los estabilizadores verticales y timón de dirección. _-Seguro fue idea de Ben… ese grandísimo lamebotas- _sonrío al recordar la voz potente de su hermano. Cuando la gente veía fotos de su familia solían preguntar dos veces si de verdad tenían parentesco alguno. Dana era siempre enfática "Somos familia".

Un detalle curioso que noto, es que dicho avión tenía ya 10 estrellas rojas pintadas. _-Al menos están con alguien que parece saber lo que hace- _fue su consuelo.

De esa manera evitaba el pensar que sus jóvenes hermanos estaban en algún lugar del Pacífico luchando contra la fuerza aérea más numerosa del planeta, contra el 5to. Ejército de tierra en número de hombres y con armadas que eran huesos duros de roer… y ella estaba literalmente a medio mundo de distancia. Comenzó a leer la carta de Ben

"Hola hermanita. Ya sé que debes estar muerta de la preocupación (Ok muerta no es la palabra más adecuada, pero tú me entiendes). Pero bueno, no sé qué clase de mentiras te este contando el cuatro ojos, pero nos estamos adaptando bien… y según nuestro jefe somos algo bastante particular (creo que lo dijo, porque Max usa lentes y yo soy muy guapo)"… Dana no puede evitar carcajearse al leer esas líneas…"Como sea llegamos poco después de que el Macross cruzara las Kuriles… nos perdimos las acciones en el Mar de Okhotsk, cruzamos Hokkaido y ahora estamos en Corea del Sur…"

Base Aeronaval de Mokpo (ROKN), Provincia de Jeolla del Sur; Corea del Sur (Dos semanas antes)

Hacía mucho frío, el viento soplaba fuertemente y se mezclaba con el olor a combustible de avión, hule quemado. El ruido de montacargas, avisos ininteligibles de megáfono, aeronaves despegando y aterrizando, revisiones de seguridad. Parecer ser un día normal de trabajo. Excepto por las baterías de SAMs desplegadas por la base, los equipos de seguridad en equipo de combate, revisando cada palmo de terreno una y otra vez. Emplazamientos de ametralladoras levantados con costales, casamatas cada cien o doscientos metros.

El Osprey descendió en el sector designado como helipuerto llevaba las marcas de la GDFN y un emblema de un pelicano con armadura medieval, que simbolizaba su vocación como aeronave de carga/transporte naval. Los pasajeros bajaron de la rampa trasera y fueron recibidos por tres personas. Todos se saludaron militarmente primero

-¿Mayor Bannon?- pregunto con voz fuerte Jean Williams al tiempo de reconocer y estrechar la mano del hombre frente a ella. -

-Teniente Williams… gusto de verla de nuevo- le saludo el hombre alto y espigado con uniforme de campaña del Ejercito Australiano e insignias de cirujano. -Acompáñenme- se refirió al resto de su equipo -los llevare a instalarse-. Yeovil Bannon había integrado una rotación en la Base Macross en Ataria del Sur, un conocedor de medicina de combate de primer nivel, hombre accesible y tranquilo bajo presión. Había rechazado la oportunidad de integrarse al Cuerpo Médico de las GDF.

-Gracias pero ¿Y la carga de suministros médicos?- pregunto Jean señalando el área de carga del Osprey.

-Despreocúpese señora, ese es mi trabajo- un marino coreano hace una señal un varios enlistados que se aproximan para hacer una línea y comienzan a desmontar los suministros.

-Por aquí Teniente- Bannon le indica el camino y la mujer y su equipo lo siguen.

Mientras caminaban Jean observo el despegue de un grupo de Eagles y Warthogs en la pista principal. En otro costado una formación de soldados se agrupa a las órdenes de un sargento.

-Vamos muévanse gusanos ¿Qué creen que es esto? ¿Un maldito día de campo? Tenemos guerra… y no cualquier guerra. Tenemos una Guerra Mundial…- La voz áspera, ruda y sobretodo hostil del Sargento Hye Dim Sung del Cuerpo de Marines de la ROKN recibe a los miembros de las reservas convocadas ante la emergencia a cubrir tareas como la de vigilar aéreas críticas. Todos ellos hombres y mujeres cercanos a sus treintas o cuarentas algunos movilizados para responder a las bajas ocasionadas durante las continuas batallas. Ninguno con más experiencia que pasar el equivalente a cuatro semanas de entrenamiento al año. -y yo aquí teniendo que ser su maldita niñera- ladró el enlistado.

-Oiga Sargento ¿Cómo van los reemplazos?- gritó Bannon desde el otro lado de la pista.

-Son peores que los anteriores, señor- responde con una sonrisa que inquieto a la oficial médica.

-De acuerdo… continúe- se despide a la distancia del hombre y lo deja cumplir con su labor -Buen hombre ese Sung- habla tranquilamente –si no fuera por él,nuestro hospital hubiera saltado por los cielo-

Jean se detiene por unos instantes para notar como la pista había sido resanada y en los alrededores del perímetro de la base se distinguían cráteres y marcas de quemaduras. Como leyéndole la mente Bannon le comenta.

-Nuestros amigos norcoreanos realizaron una infiltración de comandos navales hará cosa de dos noches, volaron dos hangares…- señalo a dos edificios semi destruidos al fondo a la izquierda, atacaron aparatos en la pista- Jean dirige su mirada al rincón a los restos de al menos seis aparatos -Pero eso no fue lo peor… venían preparados con chalecos explosivos… sus órdenes eran volar todo lo que pudieran, y llegaron hasta uno de los hospitales de campaña- Las palabras se quedaron en el aire por unos segundos en el grupo de recién llegados -Los mataron a todos, antes de que seguridad pudiera hacer algo, 50 personas estaban muertas-

-¡Por Dios!- emitió una enfermera recién llegada en el grupo.

-Gracias al Sargento, el nuestro se salvo- Bannon se para frente a un hangar con la pintura blanca que lo recubre desgastada, adornado con una enorme cruz roja -Adelante- los marines coreanos reconocieron al australiano dejándolo pasar a él y su grupo rápidamente.

Al entrar el olor a desinfectante, sangre, alcohol y vendajes lleno el olfato de los recién llegados. Había por los menos 4 quirófanos apenas separados por cortinas, y decenas de camas en divididas por secciones donde reposaban los heridos que llegaban de todas partes del frente, separados por la gravedad de las heridas, había un par de pabellones para aquellos que requerían de terapia intensiva y que no podían ser trasladados por lo delicado de su situación.

-Somos un hospital de campaña que tiene la suerte de estar cerca de una base aérea, por lo que podemos tratar a heridos graves y trasladarlos a instalaciones en Japón, Hawaii o incluso Australia en cuestión de horas…-

-Un nodo de servicio y atención-

-Precisamente Dra. Williams-

-Bien ese caso…- Jean se dirigió a su equipo -Instálense cerca y en una hora nos vemos en el cubículo del Mayor Bannon, para trabajar de inmediato-

-A la orden señora- su equipo se acomodo rápidamente para beneplácito de Jean, quien converso por unos momentos con el Mayor, en su cubículo, un lugar ajeno a los oídos de los demás.

-Luces bien Yeovil…- su amigo solo sonrió -¿Cómo esta Ingrid?-

-Me dejo…- dijo con naturalidad -por el abogado que tramito el divorcio-

-¡Oh! Disculpa no lo sabía-

Movió los hombros -La excusa de siempre, casado con mi trabajo que no tenía tiempo para ella- el cirujano encoje los hombres y cambia el tema -Tú luces espectacular, Jean…- noto el anillo de compromiso en manos de la morena -Vaya por lo que veo Vince se dejo de juegos. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que te lo propuso-

-Un año-

-¿Un año? Y no se han casado… ¿pero qué ha pasado?- comentó intrigado.

Jean suspiro y meneo la cabeza -Larga historia-

-Si quieres puedes contarla en la cena- dijo Bannon -No me veas así, no te pido que cenes en mi habitación… porque no tengo una.- Jean se río -Aquí todo el equipo médico, acostumbra tomar los alimentos todos juntos y comentar de temas variados. Tómalo como una especie de válvula de escape…-

-Mejor descargarse rodeado de compañeros, que hacerlo con un paciente-

-Hasta ahora ha funcionado. La verdad es que he visto cosas aquí…- Yeovil se queda en silencio agachando la mirada. Que se torno distante, gélida y perdida. -Desearía no haberlas visto- dijo recordando los ataques de hace dos noches que dejo a colegas médicos y enfermeros muertos o malheridos.

Jean conoce esa la mirada… es la misma mirada que tenía Scott.

_SDCV-1 Macross. Frente a la Isla de Adak. 1 mes antes_

_La sala médica de la nave lucía atestada de actividad; desde hace casi 36 horas estaban recibiendo a personal herido proveniente de la isla y de los combates para recuperar a la misma. Jean Williams y el resto de personal han trabajado a todo lo que dan sus fuerzas para lograr atender al enorme número de soldados, aviadores y marines que han invadido su sala. _

_-Más morfina aquí-_

_-Este necesita que drenemos sus pulmones-_

_-¡Paro cardíaco! ¡Necesito es desfibrilador!-_

_Las voces urgentes y violentas de sus compañeros de la unidad médica retumban en todo el lugar. Concentrarse en el trabajo es la mejor manera que tiene de no pensar en toda la vorágine en la que se halla inmersa, los constantes pedidos de ayuda de los heridos, las suplicas de los moribundos para que alguien pueda escuchar sus últimas palabras. Ella también tiene sus propios problemas, tiene que pensar en los suyos, sus amigos, su prometido, y sin embargo sus problemas palidecen a los que deberá enfrentar un joven que fue traído al Macross hace unas horas y que permanece dormido en una minúscula cama._

_-Scott… Marlenne- murmuro por unos instantes y contuvo las lágrimas para evitar que alguien las viera. A esas horas ya era conocido el ataque al Lincoln y lo que había quedado de su Grupo de Batalla._

_El Macross fue ordenado a permanecer en las inmediaciones de la isla, mientras que el Enterprise y su grupo procedían al lugar de los hechos para auxiliar a los heridos y náufragos. Las noticias no eran buenas, los primeros reportes hablaban de hasta 4 buques hundidos y centenares, sino miles de muertos por un ataque, submarino al parecer. Por si fuera poco su viejo amigo, compañero de Annapolis y prometido de Marlenne, había llegado inconsciente y herido al Macross, producto de un combate en contra de fuerzas del ESBIN en la isla. _

_Jean no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver llegar a su amigo dentro de uno de los vuelos MEDEVAC que traen heridos a las instalaciones mejor equipadas de la nave. Aunque no debió de hacerlo después de todo Scott formaba parte de los SEALs, no era descabellado suponer que estaría desplegado en Adak en alguna acción encubierta. No perdió tiempo en avisarle a Rick y a Vince, ambos eran amigos de Scott desde la academia naval, el rostro de ambos hombres al ver a su amigo no presagiaba nada bueno y fue Vince quien tuvo que decirle a ella que su amiga estaba entre los desaparecidos. No era algo justo, se repitió varias veces_

_-¿Disculpe Dra.?- uno de los heridos que atiende, un joven marino de apellido Gálvez le pregunto al notar el cambio de humor de la mujer -¿Se encuentra bien?-_

_-Perdón José, me distraje por unos momentos- continua revisando a su paciente, que posee quemaduras de primer grado y segundo grado en todo su cuerpo, aunque son notables aquellas recibidas en la parte baja. Cortesía de haber estado cerca de la zona donde cayó una de las tantas bombas que han bombardeado la isla y alrededores. El joven formaba parte de los marines desplegados para reforzar la seguridad de la isla, cuando los paracaidistas rusos atacaron, desde su posición en uno de los hangares de la pista de la base, disparo su ametralladora y junto con su pelotón resistió hasta estar completamente rodeados y sin municiones._

_Cuando las tropas del UEG llegaron a liberarlas, colaboro en subyugar a los guardias de su campamento de prisioneros, mientras se dirigía a hacer contacto con sus colegas marines una bomba lanzada por algún avión propio lo mando por los cielos -¿Dra.?- pregunto temeroso el muchacho._

_-Dime José- dice mientras pasa de un costado a la base de la cama de su paciente._

_-Después de la cirugía… ¿Podré conservar las piernas?- Clavo los ojos en ella._

_Las palabras tomaron desprevenida a la mujer, quien toma aire, habiendo atendido al marine desde el inicio, está consciente de la gravedad de las heridas, hay pedazos de piel, nervios y músculos faltantes en ambas piernas y si bien hay prospectos en cirugía reconstructiva. Es obvio que aún si logran re injertarle algo de piel… su movilidad estará limitada severamente, si conserva las piernas. Por el contrario el uso de prótesis le permitirá llevar una vida más normal. -Gálvez, tú caso es un tanto difícil para cualquiera… el daño en tus piernas, aunque de consideración; permite que puedas conservarlas…- eso alegro el joven -Pero lo que te debería preocupar ahora es la sensibilidad de las mismas-_

_-Las muevo Dra.- esforzándose José logra mover débilmente ambas extremidades -¿Lo ve?- Jean observa la sonrisa del muchacho y se lamenta por lo que va a hacer._

_-No se trata de eso- José se detiene -Por sensibilidad me refiero a la forma que reacciona tu cuerpo a los estímulos exteriores y en estos momentos tus piernas no son de utilidad… mira tú pierna derecha- el muchacho baja la cabeza para descubrir un alfiler clavado en la base de su pie derecho -Te he estado pinchando con este alfiler desde el inicio de tu chequeo- el rostro del joven cayó en la desilusión, entendiendo el panorama ante sí, Jean aprovecho para acercarse, sentarse al lado del joven y mirarlo directamente -aunque esta es una prueba diagnóstica, y necesitas de exámenes más detallados, debes tener presente la posibilidad de que durante tu rehabilitación, -algo que ya es un proceso bastante difícil y prolongado- se determine que jamás lograras recuperar la misma movilidad de antes con tus piernas naturales- _

_Gálvez tarda un tiempo en procesar las palabras de la mujer sentada a su lado -¿Usted cree que será mejor que me las amputen?- sus ojos cafés rogaban por una respuesta. Una que no significara decirle adiós a sus prospectos de una vida normal después de la guerra._

_Jean se reprocho mentalmente el haber sido tan directa y descarnada con el marine, la incertidumbre en su mirada, le recordó la parte sobre no hacer daño de su juramento. -Escúchame bien mi trabajo es darte la mejor atención médica que sea posible… y mantenerte informado sobre todos los escenarios que alguien en tu misma situación pueda llegar a encontrar… si te dije esto no es para que te deprimieras, sino para que estés consciente de que en ocasiones habrá factores que tú no puedas superar por ti mismo- su voz se escucho determinada, pero amable al mismo tiempo. -Mi diagnóstico viene de mi experiencia con este tipo de lesiones y su seguimiento postoperatorio. Pero de ninguna manera significa que eso es lo que vaya a pasar, mucho depende de ti, pero también hay cosas que ni tú, ni yo podemos controlas o predecir… ¿Me entiendes?- le apretó su mano derecha, tranquilizando los temores de ambos con ese gesto._

_-Gracias Dra. Williams… por su honestidad- respondió un poco más calmado Gálvez ante las palabras de Jean._

_-Es lo menos que te mereces- y con una sonrisa prosiguió con el resto del chequeo._

_Durante su descanso recibió la visita de Vince y Rick quienes estaban preocupados por Scott y pasaron todos a comer en los pasillos contiguos, solo en caso de que este despertara. Súbitamente todos los problemas y trabajos de su turno parecieron esfumarse en el momento en que su prometido le dio un pequeño masaje en sus cansados hombros, ante la sonrisa cómplice del piloto._

_-¿Saben he estado pensando en algo?- hablo Rick con la mirada clavada en la sala médica, para después girar la cabeza y mirar a donde se encontraban sus amigos._

_-Esa sería la primera vez- comento inocentemente la mujer, acostumbrada a las acciones impulsivas de su amigo. Vince se aguanto las risas._

_Con una expresión de ligero disgusto ante el anuncio Rick decidió continuar -Creo que los muchachos de la sala, apreciarían algo de entretenimiento que les ayude a pasar su estancia ahí dentro… necesitan distraerse así solo sea por unos momentos de la realidad-_

_Jean asintió, muchas veces los médicos solo se ocupan de las heridas físicas y mentales de un paciente. En pocas ocasiones el bienestar emocional estaba considerado como algo que era su responsabilidad. -¿Qué tienes en mente?-_

_-Rags- respondió con expresión sería que evito que Vince se riera._

_Con una mano en actitud pensativa Jean considero la idea. En el pasado los animales, en particular los perros ya han sido usados para entretener a las tropas o en su caso a los heridos, como una forma terapéutica de levantar el estado de ánimo de una persona que atraviesa por una situación delicada. _

_Al ver como su amiga pensaba sobre su idea Hunter decidió continuar -Minmei le ha enseñado algunos trucos básicos ya saben, rodar, dar la patita, saltar y echarse al piso… cuando ella canta Rags le acompaña en los coros…- Vince levanto una ceja -Tiene un oído bastante agudo y sabe acompañar bien a Minmei-_

_-Me parece bien Rick, aunque deberíamos pedir permiso a mi jefe para poder traer al cachorro a la sala médica-_

_-Seguro no hay problema- Omitió decir que el cachorro en esos momentos estaba en posesión de Lisa y que esta por alguna extraña razón se encontraba molesta con él y había retenido a Rags con ella._

_-Pensándolo mejor ¿Por qué no le pides a Minmei que venga a la sala también?- ahora era Rick quien estaba confundido -La he escuchado en el karaoke de la base… es bastante buena, ella podría pasar a cantar algunas canciones a los heridos en la sala- Jean comento al tiempo que se llevaba un poco de su ensalada a la boca._

_Hunter se queda en silencio por unos momentos. Cierto que Minmei tenía una bonita voz y quería hacer una carrera en el espectáculo -¿Crees que sea buena idea?-_

_-Ella estuvo en tu club de teatro ¿o no?- Vince hablo por primera vez -Y Jean tiene razón, ella tiene una buena voz y quiere ser cantante, tiene que empezar en algún lado-_

_Rick movió la cabeza, viéndolo así, esta podría ser una manera de empezar. Entreteniendo a las tropas -Solo se necesitaría una pequeña banda de música…-_

_-Despreocúpate Hunter… en ingeniería hay mucha gente con talento para los instrumentos… puedo hablar con ellos y pedirles el favor- dijo con seguridad el moreno y termino de convencer al piloto._

_-Me parece perfecto, hablare con ella… y veré a quien más les pedimos autorización… y-_

_Fueron interrumpidos por un enfermero -Disculpe… Teniente Williams-_

_-¿Qué pasa Ralph?-_

_-El paciente que usted pidió que se le informara de cualquier cambio…-_

_-Sí-_

_-Acaba de despertar-_

_El temor de nuevo los invadió a todos, que no se dieron cuenta de cómo es que llegaron a la cama donde Scott reposaba. A su lado estaba un joven moreno de cabello pelirrojo, con uniforme negro, que Jean reconoció como uno de los miembros del equipo de Bernard. El SEAL los vio llegar con miradas preocupabas y rostros que les pesaban -¿Seguimos en Adak verdad?- Jean asintió -¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí Jeannie?- _

_-Casi dos días, llegaste en uno de los primeros transportes con heridos… las tuyas no requerían un traslado de urgencia a Hawaii o a los USA, por eso te quedaste aquí-_

_Scott apretó sus cansadas manos y trato de sentarse en el respaldo de la cama. Desistió cuando sintió como le dolían sus costillas -Te fracturaste cuatro costillas Scott, tómalo con calma- el pelirrojo detuvo el esfuerzo de su compañero -Los combates están por terminar… ganamos- y lo deposito de nuevo en la cama._

_-¿Pero y el resto del equipo?-_

_-Todos sobrevivieron gracias a ti Bernard, ahora mismo el Mayor Wolf está dirigiendo unidades de exploración que rastrean a cualquier grupo o individuo que nos hubiera evadido.- explica Rand tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo._

_-Si Scott, descansa…- Rick se encontraba en el pie de la cama -ya hiciste tú parte-_

_El SEAL respira profundo, sabe que sus compañeros tienen razón en su estado no puede hacer nada más que observar y desear que todo salga bien para el resto de sus compañeros, pero entonces recuerda la visión que tuvo antes de perder la consciencia al ser herido en Adak -¿Y que saben de Marlenne?-_

_La pregunta cayó sobre sus amigos como un balde de agua fría, Jean dejo escapar un sollozo mientras que Vince carraspeo un poco, Rand se mordió los labios y la mirada de Rick se torno aprensiva. Scott sintió como su sangre se congelaba y su corazón era removido de su ser. _

_-¿Díganme que pasa con ella?- endureció la voz y más de uno de sus amigos bajo la cabeza. Sus manos apretaron las sabanas que lo cubrían y el electrocardiógrafo mostro un aumento en su ritmo cardiaco. Él ya sabía lo que pasaba, las miradas tristes de sus amigos lo decían todo._

_-Scott, tranquilízate- Jean se acerca y le toma de un brazo._

_-Jeannie, dime que ella está bien y lo hago- la mirada suplicante de Scott, le rompió el corazón a la joven mujer, que trago saliva mientras trataba de reunir fuerzas para hablar._

_-Scott… ella esta…- Rick se detuvo por unos momentos, no soporto ver la desesperación en su amigo y decidió ser él que le diera la noticia -su destructor fue atacado por un submarino ruso… hubo pocos sobrevivientes-_

_-¿Y ella, Hunter?... ¿Qué paso con mi Marlenne?-_

_-No sabemos, oficialmente esta desaparecida-_

_Scott se hundió en la cama, mientras Jean lo abrazaba e intentaba darle ánimos -Aun tenemos esperanzas… hay naves buscando sobrevivientes, la encontraremos- _

_-¿Hace cuanto tiempo que esto pasó?-_

_Los hombres se miraron unos a otros, esta vez fue Vince quien hablo -Casi 60 horas-_

_Poco a poco algo se rompió en Scott Bernard, las memorias de su prometida llegaron a él y lo abrumaron: Su primera cita en aquel fin de semana en Boston; el primer beso que se dieron, uno torpe y tímido a las puertas del dormitorio para mujeres de la academia naval; las cenas, almuerzos, las sesiones de estudio, los besos, caricias, su risa… la primera vez que hicieron el amor… las pláticas sobre su futuro. Él lo sabía, lo supo antes de perder el sentido y al despertar lo confirmo, su conexión con ella había sido cercenada de un solo tajo. Las lagrimas comenzaron a surcar por sus mejillas, el dolor era demasiado y la realidad era insoportable sin ella._

_-Se fue Jeannie… ella se fue- dijo antes de abrazar a su amiga. Y llorar… llorar como solo quienes lo han perdido todo, pueden hacerlo, como solo los que han perdido todo podrían entender._

_Parada sin hacer ruido alguno en una esquina Lisa Hayes observo calladamente la escena, una parte de ella quiso correr y abrazar al joven herido en esa cama, la otra quería llegar donde Rick, quien junto con Vince lucían pequeños, confundidos e impotentes ante la perdida y dolor que experimentaba su amigo. Quería compartirles su propia experiencia, darles ánimo… pero su boca se seco y su cuerpo no respondió. En lugar de eso se retiro en silencio, ya había cumplido la tarea de hacer un registro de los heridos en la sala para Global, no podía hacer nada por ellos… peor aún no sabía cómo hacer algo por ellos._

-¿Jean, estas bien?- Yeovil pregunto preocupado al notar la mirada distante de su amiga.

-Si lo estoy… discúlpame, recordé algo que no… bueno… agradable-

Su colega entendió las palabras de la mujer -Te entiendo… la vida no es justa-

-No en definitiva no lo es- declaro tácitamente Jean, mientras que por la puerta del improvisado hospital entraba un nuevo grupo de heridos que requerirían la atención de todo el personal presente para ayudarlos -Ni la vida o la guerra lo son- Con eso ambos médicos salieron del cubículo, con el propósito de cumplir con su tarea y salvarles la vida a cuantos pudieran.

"-Como te dije antes, me las he arreglado lo suficiente para impresionar a mis compañeros de escuadrón durante mi estadía aquí y a mi jefe inmediato, el Teniente Hunter. No ha sido del todo fácil ya que él es un piloto con mucha experiencia, considerando el hecho de apenas va a cumplir 24 años. Max también lo ha hecho bien (solo bien), pero seguro que en su carta va exagerar sobre un pequeño incidente que ocurrió hace unos días en CS-"

Cielos de Corea del Sur

Una formación de cuatro F/A-18E vuelan lo más pegados que puedan al terreno montañoso de la región, para evitar el ser detectados por el radar de alguna CAP enemiga en el área. Los cielos de Corea del Sur se han convertido en una especie de tierra de nadie, donde un bando es predominante en determinadas partes del mismo y casi inexistente en otras. El verde de los valles se mezcla con el azul verdoso de ríos y lagos el blanco de las montañas y el gris y negro de los cráteres dejados por las explosiones han alcanzado, aunque a casi 900 km/h y 800 metros de altura, para Rick Hunter lo único que se pueda ver sea el mismo manchón gris con verde.

-Atención Bermellón Líder, llegando a punto de penetración-

-Entendido-

El vuelo de 318 km desde la base de Mokpo hasta Wonju, había transcurrido sin incidente alguno, eso estaba a punto de cambiar dado que su destino Hyonni, se encontraba en Corea del Norte. Era de hecho una de las bases de las fuerzas aéreas más cercanas a la frontera con el sur que poseía el ESBIN en esa región, por tanto había sido debidamente resguardada por las defensas antiaéreas y al comprobarse su relativa seguridad, los ejércitos chinos y norcoreanos habían tomado los terrenos aledaños a la base como una zona de abastecimiento y circulación de tropas. Lo que la convertía en un blanco jugoso para la aviación conjunta del GTU.

-Atención Equipo Bermellón… prepárense para ejecutar giro descendente-

-Copiado Líder- Escucho la voz de sus tres subordinados

-En 3… 2… 1… ¡Giro!- Tomo su timón y a pesar de las fuerzas G que hacían que mover sus manos fuera extremadamente difícil, obligo a su Hornet a cambiar de dirección de dirigirse al oeste, paso a dirigirse al este y descendió hasta los 400 metros de altitud. -Cinco minutos más y nos desharemos de los tanques auxiliares- comentó por la radio.

A su derecha observa a uno de sus dolores de cabeza tratar de mantener su caza en formación, el consumo de combustible es algo con lo cual preocuparse, en especial porque hoy salió en una misión de Strike/CAP y el exceso de municiones para este propósito hace a sus cazas algo lentos y torpes. Que si estuvieran equipados en su papel habitual de CAP.

-Bermellón 3, ¿Todo bien?- aunque puede ver desde su carlinga que el piloto lucha por mantenerse al nivel de los demás.

-OK, Líder- Ben Dixon no iba dejar que su primera salida de combate, saliera mal por causa de los nervios de estreno. Había batallado muchísimo durante su estancia en Annapolis, ni hablar sobre el entrenamiento de vuelo, casi cualquier instructor que lo conoció le animo a abandonar el curso. Pero gracias al apoyo de Max y Dana había encontrado la fortaleza de ánimo para mantenerse en la carrera en su objetivo

-Copiado 3- Un no muy satisfecho Rick dirigió la vista a la izquierda y miro a su otro novato, a diferencia de Dixon, Max Sterling parecía estar en modo automático, volaba su Hornet sin problema alguno. -Bermellón 4 ¿Tú estado?-

-Perfecto- contesto sin aspavientos Max. Su voz calmada lo sorprendió; siempre se imagino su primera misión de combate como un evento casi frenético. Pero para el joven de lentes, una vez que fue despedido de la cubierta de vuelo del Macross, la ansiedad había disminuido notablemente, es más casi se encontraba relajado.

-Yo también estoy sin novedad Líder- contesto el Teniente Segundo Jacien H. Garr, un veterano de 3 años como piloto, con cerca de ocho meses en el escuadrón. Transferido unos meses antes de la guerra. Hunter daba gracias a tenerlo en el equipo, necesitaba a alguien además de él con experiencia.

-Enterado Bermellón 2- Mientras aprovecha el poco tiempo disponible, revisa de nuevo el mapa en su piernografo, le hace algunos ligeros apuntes con su marcador y regresa su vista a volar su caza. La atención se quedo en el Macross, y la manera en cómo se entero de que sería líder de equipo. Todo pasó en la reunión que sostuvieron, poco después de terminar con las operaciones de Red Trident, oficiales del Ala Aérea de Combate de la nave, el Estado Mayor del Grupo de Batalla y personal del UEG desplegado en Corea.

_SDCV-1 Macross, A 71 kilómetros de Busan, Corea del Sur (1 semana antes)_

_Le toco realizar una CAP mientras el Macross realizaba maniobras para salir de puerto y enfilarse a Corea del Sur, las cuales pasaron sin novedad para él, toda la acción se estaba llevando mucho más al norte, lo interesante fue el hecho de que le pidieron ser escolta de un Osprey que descendió en el buque. Horas más tarde en la sala de conferencias de la nave otra reunión se realizaba; esta tenía por objeto detallar la situación táctica a los pilotos recién llegados a la zona de operaciones. No solo estaban los pilotos del Macross, había gente de diversas fuerzas aéreas y navales del UEG también presentes en el lugar, lo que contribuyo al nerviosismo de Hunter._

_-En estos momentos, de acuerdo a los reportes de inteligencia, hay aproximadamente 6 divisiones chinas de refuerzo y 3 rusas alistándose para entrar en Corea del Sur- Mientras un Coronel surcoreano daba los últimos reportes de nivel de fuerzas. Rick no podía dejar de sentirse como pez fuera del agua entre todos los ahí presentes. -Concentrándose en esta área- el puntero laser indica la posición del enemigo y los presentes toman notas._

_-Nuestro trabajo será misiones de Strike/CAP sobre toda esta área- Villeu señalo el mapa la parte norte de Corea del Sur, atacaremos sus convoyes de suministros, formaciones blindadas, sitios de artillería, instalaciones logísticas y borraremos del cielo a cualquier intruso que entre a nuestro espacio aéreo._

_-¡Sí!- fue la voz de algunos pilotos que encontró eco en sus compañeros._

_-¿Qué sabemos de sus fuerzas al momento?- Roy pregunto a los encargados de inteligencia._

_-Sabemos que la PLAAF y la PLAN están acumulando sus refuerzos en el norte del país…- mueve el puntero -Aquí en Pyonyang, Sunan y Kandong; sus fuerzas son equivalentes a cuatro divisiones aéreas completas, unos seis escuadrones de caza, 3 de ataque y 3 de bombardeo táctico, más sus escuadrones y personal de apoyo-_

_Sentado en una sección del salón de conferencias con pilotos del Skull y diversos escuadrones del Macross de vez en cuando levanta mirada buscando lo más interesante desde su particular punto de vista. La encontró Lisa Hayes intercambiaba notas y palabras con oficiales de visita en el buque y hacia el mejor de sus esfuerzos en ignorarlo. Desde la vez que ella fue a verlo poco después de haberla rescatado en Adak y se marcho con el cachorro, la Reina de Hielo había probado ser una persona difícil de encontrar, siempre parecía estar en alguna reunión de planificación, sus contactos por la radio se limitaban a la misión o a llamarle la atención por cualquier desviación al plan de misión trazado. Para empeorar se negaba a devolverle a Rags, alegando que el cachorro no debería ser expuesto a la vida amorosa del piloto._

_Lo último provoco que Rick pusiera una mueca de disgusto, después de todo ¿Quién era Lisa Riber para decidir sobre su vida privada?; ¿Porqué rayos cree que puede quedarse con su cachorro después de haberlo abandonado por semanas? Las cosas no eran tan sencillas sin embargo, ahora mismo corría un rumor entre la tripulación de la nave. Él le había montado los cuernos a la Comandante Riber, con una chica de RH. En estos momentos agradecía que Minmei hubiera mantenido sus distancias con él después de que escucharon el rumor por primera vez._

_-Estos refuerzos, son de lo mejor que tienen, la mayoría provienen del distrito central y del Estrecho de Taiwán, hablamos de pilotos con un mínimo de cinco años y mil horas de vuelo, volando J-10, J-11 y J-15; en lugar de los vetustos J-7, JH-7 y J-8, sin mencionar a su propia rama de bombarderos… los Xian H-6*- la última imagen mostraba a un largo y hasta cierto punto delgado avión con un par de motores a reacción sobre las alas en flecha -Los últimos reportes hablan de que tienen casi 150 de estos, en versiones de bombardeo convencional, estratégico, reconocimiento y anti navío, no tendrán la velocidad de un Blackjack o un Backfire pero no deben ser subestimados en absoluto-_

_-Aún así les patearemos el trasero a esos idiotas- murmuro un piloto de los Gunslingers ante las risas y silbidos de sus compañeros y el beneplácito de Roy Fokker. Riber dio una mirada furtiva para ver si Rick se había unido al resto de sus compañeros, lo encontró con una expresión algo tensa y una línea en sus labios._

_-Sus chicos están animados, les concederé eso- comento uno de los visitantes a Villeu quien tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. _

_-Los necesito así, motivados… tenemos una enorme tarea por delante- Él ya había leído la información, conocía los detalles. Las cosas se pondrán difíciles a partir de ahora._

_-Además de los chinos, tenemos a sus socios…- la imagen cambio mostrado imágenes de satélite de algunas bases rusas en el Pacífico -no vienen solos, la VVS está haciendo también acto de presencia, con unidades de la Tercera Fuerza Aérea y regimientos de Su-27, Su-30, Mig-23, cualquier Bear y Backfire que haya sobrevivido hasta ahora en la guerra…- hizo una breve pausa -y tienen a este bebe- una nueva diapositiva apareció la pantalla y provoco -Damas y caballeros, para quienes no lo conozcan todavía, les presento al PAK-FA T-50, la respuesta rusa a nuestros Raptors y Lightnings II… solo podemos especular que debido a la naturaleza del programa, los PAK-FA han sido equipados con lo mejor que la Rodina tiene que ofrecer- la aeronave poseía una forma que mezclaba las formas angulares con líneas delicadas y curvas, sus alas eran una extensión de su fuselaje en lugar de ser estructuras agregadas a la misma, las toberas de sus motores poseían la capacidad de empuje vectorial, el color entre gris y negro le servía para mezclarse con cielos obscurecidos._

_-Seremos honestos con ustedes, hasta el momento y salvo reportes que no han podido ser del todo validados, no podemos asegurar que este pájaro ha sido utilizado en combate aún, aquí en el Pacifico, sin embargo sabemos que algunas unidades de que lo emplean han sido movilizadas a los diferentes teatros de la guerra, los únicos tres reportes confirmados, los ubican principalmente en el Norte de Europa y Medio Oriente- Todos murmuraron ante las palabras vertidas por los expositores, muchos habían anticipado que el ESBIN recurriría a lo mejor que tenían y lo mejor que su enemigo disponía era un aparato del cual no se disponía de una idea clara sobre sus capacidades._

_-De lo que si estamos seguros, es que lo vuelan sus mejores pilotos… gente con hasta 10 años en el servicio y/o 12 derribos confirmados- Lisa contesto las dudas de los pilotos._

_-¿Son volados por ases…?- pregunto Roy con una voz desprovista de emoción alguna._

_-Eso creemos- agrego Lisa._

_-Tiene sentido…- razono Roy -¿Tenemos alguna idea de su número?- _

_-Nuestro mejor estimado, es de 40-60 aparatos, divididos en secciones de 8 aparatos. Debido a su escaso número, la única ocasión en que son desplegados es ha pedido expreso de algún Comandante de Teatro y eso si el pedido es aprobado por el Directorio General*- Villeu se unió a la conversación. Su instinto le decía que lo siguiente que preguntarían sus pilotos sería un punto culmínate en la reunión._

_-Capitán- lo interrumpió el comandante de los Iron Chiefs_

_-Dígame Framton-_

_-De esos reportes… ¿Cuáles la proporción entre muertes y derribos que tiene ese aparato?-_

_Villeu permaneció callado por algunos momentos, pero decidió responder con la verdad -Si los reportes están en lo correcto… 27, hemos perdido 27 de los nuestros… no les hemos derribado a ninguno- El ánimo de los pilotos se cimbro ante esas palabras. La respiración de Rick se volvió pesada y sus compañeros se quedaron callados por algunos momentos._

_-¿Nos quieren decir que nadie ha podido derribar una de esas cosas?- Fue la voz incrédula de un piloto._

_-Hasta el momento… no tenemos un reporte fidedigno, solo especulación de nuestros pilotos- respondió con honestidad Lisa. _

_-De acuerdo pero al menos nos pueden pasar "metraje" de los enfrentamientos en los cuales se supone que le han disparado al bandido-_

_-Se ha buscado la manera de desclasificar el material y suministrarlo a los escuadrones, de momento el GMS retiene la información hasta que se autorizada su divulgación- Villeu pudo ver como los rostros de sus pilotos pasaron de la sorpresa al enojo a la indignación._

_-¿Qué rayos creen que hacen esos idiotas?- Voces airadas secundaron la pregunta. Lo que fue seguido por algunos miembros levantándose de sus lugares_

_-Nosotros somos los que hacemos el trabajo y nos quieren dejar a oscuras…- los silbidos comenzaron a aumentar al igual que los reclamos._

_-Perdimos a casi cuarenta de los nuestros en todo el lio de Adak y los ataques a Kamchatka, sin mencionar que ahora nos quieren de apoyo Strike/CAP y ni siquiera nos van a compartir lo último en inteligencia…-_

_El Capitán Villeu, silenciosamente estuvo de acuerdo con las palabras de sus pilotos, él mismo sostuvo una aireada discusión con gente del GMS de visita en el Macross por el impedimento que les suponía no poder videos de los supuestos enfrentamientos contra estas aeronaves registrados por las "gun cameras" de los cazas aliados que los han combatido y sobrevivido a ellos. Sabia lo frustrante que estarían al escuchar las noticias, por eso había decidido permitir que se desahogaran un poco antes de meterlos en cintura. Su plan fue arruinado por una visión de castaño rubio enfundada en uniforme de campaña, que lo paso y se puso al frente de la sala. _

_-¡Basta!- Lisa o mejor dicho La Reina del Hielo hablo fuerte y claro -Sus protestas son inútiles… esas son las ordenes por los momentos y tienen que acatarlas- Casi al instante Villeu supo que Lisa había dicho las palabras equivocadas. –Tenemos trabajo por hacer, protestar nuestras ordenes no cambia nada, además pronto tendrán reemplazos-_

_-¿Vienen de escuadrones en activo?- pregunto Fockker_

_Lisa se quedo en silencio, lo que contribuyo a que la atmosfera se hiciera más pesada –De la academia de vuelo de las GDF-_

_-¡Con un carajo!- _

_-¡Los van a enviar al matadero!-_

_-Son órdenes estúpidas… Señora, eso es lo que son-_

_Pronto toda la sala cayó en el desorden los pilotos hablaban entre sí ignorando las aclaraciones que Lisa, Roy y Villeu intentaban hacer, los oficiales de visita también fueron increpados sobre cualquier información que tuvieran sobre el PAK FA. Las negativas y desconocimiento de estos se tradujo en el descontento generalizado de todos los presentes, tanto que Villeu considero en llamar a la policía naval destacada en el Macross para desalojar la sala. Lisa fue increpada duramente por los pilotos al ser la oficial de operaciones aéreas del CDC. _

_-Esto es una porquería Comandante Riber-_

_-¡Sí! Nos piden que arriesguemos el pellejo y nos mandan novatos como carne de cañón…-_

_-Parece que quisieran que nos matáramos mientras tratamos de ser niñeras-_

_-Créanme que entiendo su frustración… pero-_

_-Usted no entiende nada-_

_Pero cuando parecía que las cosas se salían de control Rick se paro en frente de un grupo de sus compañeros._

_-Suficiente muchachos- dijo deteniendo a uno de sus compañeros del Skull –ella no es con quien debemos descargarnos-_

_-Pero Hunter, ella-_

_-Nos está diciendo la verdad de las cosas…-_

_-No es justo, ella no puede simplemente decir que nos entiende cuando…-_

_-¿Cuándo qué? ¿No ha salido a combatir?- atajo Rick con voz firme -¿Quién le salvo la vida a Ruiz allá en Adak, cuando los emboscaron esos Migs?- Los pilotos se quedaron callados al recordar los combates en Alaska -La Teniente Comandante Riber voló 15 misiones con nosotros durante esa campaña, colaboro en la destrucción de al menos 4 navíos enemigos, blancos en tierra y siendo justos debería tener crédito como WSO en tres derribos…- Rick la miró por unos momentos con ojos tranquilizadores y ella relajo su postura -Eligio participar de las misiones y no quedarse en el CDC de la nave, arriesgo su vida como todo los demás, eso debe vale para algo-_

_Eso pareció calmar a muchos de los presentes pero aún había voces de protesta entre los pilotos, pero para su jefe inmediato eso fue suficiente. Roy se incorporo y camino hasta quedar al frente de los expositores y entonces se volteo para encarar a sus pilotos -¡Ya fue suficiente!, ¡Escúchenme bien porque solo lo diré una vez!- La sala de conferencias cayó en un súbito silencio al contemplar la figura iracunda de Roy Fockker -¿Qué demonios creen que están haciendo? Están cerca del motín- las voces comenzaron a morir -¡Al próximo que vuela a alzarle la voz a la Comandante Ríber o faltarle al respeto a nuestros superiores, se va a ganar un viaje de ida a la corte marcial y aun calabozo de primera!- Los demás dudaron de las palabras -No les agradan nuestras ordenes a… mí tampoco- tomo aíre. Era la primera vez que Rick veía a su hermano de esa manera. Parecía como si de sus ojos fueran a brotar relámpagos que fulminarían al próximo que se atreviera a hablar, todos sus músculos estaban tensos y su voz se escuchaba fría pero intensa –Pero es nuestro deber cumplirlas… para eso fue que nos enlistamos en la milicia, para que otros no se pusieran a sí mismos en peligro.- Había conseguido que muchos pensaran en sus acciones y en los motivos para unirse a la milicia - Sí, la situación está de la mierda y solo va empeorar, pero tenemos un trabajo por hacer… porque nosotros elegimos estar aquí, para que aquellos en casa puedan estar tranquilos, seguros, y porque en este momento hay mucha gente que necesita que alguien los proteja y defienda- Roy dirigió su mirada al costado derecho de la sala, donde se encontraban dos hombres con uniformes militares, uno de ellos llevaba un cabestrillo en su brazo izquierdo._

_Se trataba de dos oficiales surcoreanos que se encontraban entre aquellos que fueron comisionados para ser asesores dentro del Macross. Permanecieron en silencio durante toda la exposición y el altercado que le siguió. El de mayor rango un Coronel de la ROKAF, entendiendo lo que el piloto quería se acerco hasta Roy, para después dirigirse a los pilotos -Caballeros, por favor a nombre de la República de Corea del Sur, les expresamos nuestras más sincera gratitud a todos ustedes- fueron las palabras que salieron de parte del Coronel Hyung –Entendemos la enorme carga que se les ha pedido llevar y lo único que podemos dar a cambio es el compromiso de que haremos hasta lo imposible para honrar el sacrificio que están haciendo- de esa manera agradeció la presencia y el apoyo que su país estaba recibiendo de sus socios y compañeros de GTU._

_-Ya escucharon al Coronel Hyung ¿Alguien más quiere decir algo?- Villeu se unió a los dos hombres parados frente a los pilotos. Y estos negaron con las cabezas -Bien… porque debo dejar dos cosas en claro. La primera es que jamás quiero volver a ver a mis pilotos actuar de la manera en que lo han hecho hoy…- las palabras hicieron eco en muchos de los hombres y las pocas mujeres del grupo, quienes experimentaron vergüenza ante su mala conducta -Y segundo no son los únicos que quieren romperle la cara al idiota que nos negó la información.- eso último contribuyo a calmar la situación. En instantes la sala se sumergió en las risas de todos los presente. En medio de todo eso Rick observo que Lisa le entregaba unas hojas a Roy, para después pasar a retirarse. Antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la sala le agradeció con un gesto de su cabeza y desapareció por la puerta. Rick no pudo seguirla, si bien la sala poco a poco fue regresando a la tranquilidad aún quedaban temas que tratar. Después de que terminara y justo cuando Rick había decidido que iría buscar a Lisa; la voz de su hermano lo detuvo._

_-Oye cachorro espera-_

_Se giro y vio a Roy acercarse a él -¿Qué ocurre viejo?-_

_-Necesito verte en la sala del escuadrón-_

_-Pero ¿no puede ser después? Tengo algo que hacer-_

_-Cinco minutos Rick, esto es importante-_

_Y con eso Roy regreso donde Villeu terminaba de charlar con los visitantes dejando a Rick frustrado. Hablar con Lisa deberá esperar._

El sonido del radar de amenaza corto los recuerdos de Rick, que regreso al presente para fijarse en las pantallas digitales. -¿Ahora qué?- rápidamente dio una mirada y encontró que estaban entrando a la zona defendida por un radar de una batería SAM tipo HQ-15/18 –Maldición, inteligencia se volvió a equivocar- dijo amargamente y consulto la distancia que les hacía falta hasta el blanco -100 km- su cerebro comenzó a pensar las implicaciones que eso significaba y ninguna de ellas le gustaba.

-Atención Equipo… tenemos emisión de radar enemigo, al parecer estamos entrando a su zona de operación y aún no nos ha detectado, descendamos a menos de 50 metros sobre el terreno y nos mantenemos a sí-

Max sintió como sus músculos se movieron solos, sus manos inclinaron la palanca de mando bajando la nariz de su caza como resultado, mira por la carlinga de su avión tratando de mantener la distancia con Bermellón 2 -Copiado Líder- respondieron sus compañeros y los cuatro Super Hornets descendieron aún más su altitud mientras recorrían la zona montañosa que circundaba su blanco.

Rick se lamentaba que no hubieran conseguido algún aparato de guerra electrónica o de menos un par de HARMs, para deshacerse de esa amenaza. El reporte de misión señalaba la presencia de al menos una batería SAM ubicada a unos 30 kilómetros de su blanco. Lo que tenían en su lugar era una torre móvil ubicada en la cima de alguno de las montañas con una vista privilegiada de la cordillera y misiles con un alcance estimado de entre 85-150 km. Se dividieron en pares Rick y Ben delante de la ruta, Max y Jacien retrasados unos cientos de metros.

-Entramos en 2 minutos-

Ben contuvo la respiración mientras contaba mentalmente los minutos que faltaban para iniciar el ascenso. Habían determinado que la mejor ruta de aproximación era una sur-suroeste aprovechando las diversas formaciones e hileras montañosas que les servirían de cubierta, habían anticipado la presencia de radares de alerta, pero de momento solo habían captado ese que ahora estaba ubicado a varias decenas de kilómetros tras de ellos. Los chinos debían de estar bastante confiados de su seguridad y lo difícil de la ruta dado que no habían colocado algún otro radar o batería de misiles, cañón AAA o siquiera de Manpads en la ruta, lo que les hubiera estropeado la misión de fea manera. Rick observo el comienzo de un valle, a unos 30 km de ahí estaba Hyonni. Preparo sus controles para liberar el tanque externo de combustible, necesitarían velocidad y esa cosa se las restaba, ya tenía suficiente con las bombas de racimo CBU-100 y las CBU-97 escogidas ex profeso por su capacidad anti blindaje.

Por su parte Ben cambio el modo de su radar de tiro a "Air-to-Ground"-¡Ahora!- la orden llego y el Teniente segundo Ben Dixon jalo hacia él la palanca de vuelo de caza. Mientras en silencio dio una pequeña oración y pidió que su hermano y él salieran vivos de esta.

Los cuatro aviones comenzaron un descenso vertiginoso y se separaron en pares antes de deshacerse de su tanque de combustible externo, alcanzarían los 800 metros, cruzarían sus rutas. Bermelló harían una barrida de Suroeste a Norte y Bermelló una de Sureste a Norte. Si se les permitía, efectuarían una segunda barrida de este a oeste o viceversa dependiendo de las condiciones.

Al momento de elevarse para salir de las montañas el radar HQ-10/15 comenzó a rastrear a la formación y envió la alerta a la base de Hyonni, el jefe de la defensa antiaérea fue tomado por sorpresa, para cuando las defensas antiaéreas comenzaron a activarse, el grupo Bermellón ya hacia la aproximación final. Inteligencia no se había equivocado y efectivamente había una gran concentración de vehículos de diversos tipos, tiendas de campaña para el personal destacamentados e incluso algunos helicópteros de transporte y ataque en la pista de la base.

-Atacamos los MBT y la artillería autopropulsada- Garr hablo por la radio como si le hubiera leído la mente a Ben. A este no le quedo más remedio que aceptar.

Los cuatro intrusos fueron recibidos por fuego de AAA e incluso con más radares provenientes de baterías SAM ubicadas por todo el lugar, aún así continuaron. Bermellón 2 enfilo su SH hacia un grupo de blindados que hacían maniobras en un extremo de la base. Primero dejo caer sus CBU-100 sobre la concentración de vehículos. Los dos ingenios de separaron del avión y se armaron el fuselaje de ambas se partió revelando un cilindro contenedor de sub-municiones que se dispersaron por toda el área.

Abajo el pánico fue masivo al contemplar como de una sola bomba ahora había muchas más, quienes no estaban dentro de algún vehículo, corrieron desesperadamente a cubrirse en alguna trinchera, zanja o debajo de algún. A una altura de unos 40 metros las sub-municiones se armaron y cayeron sobre la parte superior de al menos dos docenas de transportes blindados Tipo 89, Cañones autopropulsados PLZ-05, y algunos tanques Tipo 96. El resultado fue devastador para los primeros, las sub-municiones son cargas explosivas huecas, moldeadas para que al momento de detonar ya sea por contacto o por cronometro; concentren y dirijan toda la energía de la misma hacia una sola dirección, maximizando de esa manera los daños a su blanco.

Garr observo satisfecho como varios vehículos exhibían columnas de humo negro -Muy bien chico te toca-. Ben trago grueso y se enfilo a su propio blanco otra columna de vehículos. Fue entonces que las defensas de la base se activaron y Manpads y fuego de cañón se dirigió al avión que hacia su aproximación.

-¡Mierda!- farfullo Ben al darse cuenta que había olvidado armar las bombas antes de lanzarlas, por lo que hubo que interrumpir su ataque y desviarse.

-Novato idiota- dijo para sí mismo Garr, mientras tomaba el lugar de Ben tenían que mantener la presión sobre sus enemigos.

Del otro lado de la base Rick había hecho su pasada y estaba en medio de su viraje cuando escucho a Sterling por la radio -Bermellón 3 entrando- el chico de lentes decidió emplear sus bombas de racimo en lo que parecía ser otro batallón algo más cercano a una hilera boscosa con iguales resultados. Satisfecho contemplo como su jefe hacia un pase por la pista probablemente para destruir un grupo de tanques que estaban cerca de una de las cabeceras.

-¡Bermellón maniobras evasivas!- fue el grito de su líder.

En ese momento Max noto las estelas de varios Manpads y HQ-10/15 versiones chinas de misiles S-300PMU-2 que habían sido disparados hacia ellos. Los cuatro aviones se dispersan mientras comienza a acelerar aún más para ganarle la carrera a los misiles, Garr y Ben tienen suerte, el único misil que se dirigía a ellos tiene un desperfecto que provoca que no decida a cuál de sus blancos seguir y termina dirigiéndose a las montañas sin dañar a nadie. Max hace un rápido descenso al tiempo que hace giros de tonel mientras despide bengalas que confunde a sus perseguidores, al perderlos se remonta y se reagrupa con sus compañeros. Rick no tiene tanta suerte el misil que le pisa la cola ya armo su cabeza en modo óptico, ahora solo sigue el contorno del avión de Rick. Lo único que puede hacer para sacudírselo de encima es llevarlo de un extremo a otro.

-¡Hagan otra pasada!- ordena por la radio.

-Pero…- Ben se queda por unos segundos quieto.

-Ya escucharon- Garr entiende el predicamento de Rick y ordena al equipo que lo siga en un último ataque.

El misil es bastante persistente y se acerca cada vez más a la cola del caza de Rick, en una idea desesperada, acelero tratando de conseguir la mayor distancia posible al misil, viro, descendió a un nivel donde rozo los edificios cercanos, enfilo hacia la pista de vuelo y preparo todas sus bombas, -Ojala esto funcione, en la academia siempre nos dijeron que no intentáramos hacer esto en condiciones bajo fuego- murmuro aplicando los alerones para frenar un poco y cuando estuvo a casi 600 metros de esta y bajo fuego de los cañones AAA comenzó a elevarse casi verticalmente en una maniobra extrema que abuso de su avión de tal forma que juro que lo escucho crujir, las fuerzas G lo pegaron en su asiento y sus pulmones casi se estrujaron, la visión se le nublo, pero mantuvo el control, cuando calculo que llevaba la suficiente altitud lanzo todas la bombas.

-Tienes que estar bromeando- pronuncio Ben al contemplar la maniobra.

Rick acaba de ejecutar un _"toss bombing"_, una técnica de bombardeo donde una aeronave expide sus bombas mientras asciende para darle tiempo adicional a sus bombas de llegar a sus blancos siguiendo su trayectoria balística. Hunter la ejecuto calculando que si bien el misil puede hacer virajes extremos, la velocidad con que volaba no le permitió hacer un viraje ascendente como el que realizo él. No se equivoco, su perseguidor dio el viraje y comenzó a ascender en el momento en que las bombas de racimo dejaban caer sus mortales espoletas por toda la zona, a una velocidad de casi Mach 1.5, el impacto provoco la explosión del ingenio y varias de las sub-municiones, pero aún quedaron suficientes para provocar daños en las aeronaves ahí presentes, principalmente transportes pesados y helicópteros, e incluso las espoletas de las CBU-97 dañaron varios tanques cercanos.

Pero Rick no tenía tiempo de contemplar el espectáculo, realizo una S invertida y tomo la ruta de salida, sin ánimo de usar el lenguaje técnico por la radio -¡Larguémonos!- termino diciendo. El equipo Bermellón esquivo algunos misiles más, pero regreso a casa con todos sus miembros.

Tendida en la silla de su pequeña oficina e intentando descansar de los múltiples trámites que tenía que realizar Lisa Riber, se consiente un poco con una pequeña barra de chocolate suizo de un paquete que le envió su madre hará cosa de dos semanas. Necesitaba un pequeño respiro y la carta que había recibido de su madre era la medicina perfecta, a pesar del teléfono y la internet, las cartas eran aún uno de los medios de comunicación predilectos por muchas personas. En particular por los militares que no siempre tenían acceso a líneas telefónica o de banda ancha. Lisa en particular se imaginaba a su madre en su estudio o en el jardín de la casa escribiendo rodeada de la colección de pájaros cantores que había amasado durante los últimos y bebiendo su taza de té y bizcochos.

Sarah le escribía como había conseguido una pareja de Cardenales, algunos Ruiseñores y en particular un par de aves de Sudamérica llamadas Turpiales, su madre estaba fascinada por el canto de las últimas que las había grabado y mandado en un dispositivo USB junto con algunas fotos de ella en los eventos para apoyo de las tropas, en otras junto a Helena y Ethan que la habían visitado en una de sus licencias del frente. Agradeció mentalmente a sus amigos el hecho de que a pesar de todo estuvieran al pendiente de su madre.

Las cosas estaban en su mayoría bien en casa, las medidas para proteger la economía del país habían evitado que la libra esterlina se devaluara, los índices de empleo se habían incrementado debido a la demanda de ciertas industrias relacionadas con la producción de armamentos, medicinas y alimentos. El publico ingles había cerrado filas en torno a las tropas que peleaban en Europa y otras partes del mundo, no habían perdido el espíritu combativo y tenían la esperanza que el conflicto pronto llegara a una resolución favorable. No todo eran buenas noticias sin embargo, se habían implementado medidas que racionaban los combustibles, acceso a materias primas como tierras raras necesarias para la obtención de materiales críticos para la fabricación de sistemas electrónicos, se monitoreaban las redes sociales para detectar la presencia de malware, hackers y espías del ESBIN tratando de obtener información sobre movimientos de tropas inglesas. Además se hablaba de restringir el consumo de productos llamados suntuosos.

En estos momentos cosas como el chocolate que degusta en boca se cotizan bastante caras de acuerdo a su madre, eso le ocasiono un suspiro además algo de remordimiento, quien sabe lo que tuvo que pasar su madre para conseguirlos. Pero eso era más que extrañaba su hogar en Dravelltown, extrañaba a su madre, el clima nublado de Londres, a sus amigos…

-"¿Qué clase de nombre es Rags? Querida… es un perrito muy lindo para un nombre tan pedestre… ¿A quién se le pudo ocurrir llamar así a una creatura tan bonita?"- Su madre sin saberlo ha puesto el dedo en la llaga.

-A un idiota cabeza hueca- murmura cabizbaja -El idiota que me salvo la vida mama-

_En el comedor de la nave dos mujeres disfrutaban de su almuerzo. O al menos una de ellas lo hacía, la otra alzaba la voz -¿Qué quieres decir con que lo ascendieron a líder de equipo?- Lisa pregunto con una expresión entre la incredulidad y algo parecido al temor._

_-Baja la voz quieres…- dijo Claudia Grant mientras disfrutaba de su cordero asado, Lisa miro -Roy me lo menciono hace unos días, los escuadrones necesita llenar las plazas vacantes debido a las bajas e incapacidades… y Rick obtuvo la recomendación de varios de los comandantes de los otros escuadrones, además también ayudo que rescatara a cierta damisela en apuros- Claudia dijo eso último con una sonrisa burlona._

_Lisa regreso a su vaso de té frío mientras murmuraba –Increíble voy a ser la responsable del ascenso de ese… incompetente-_

_-Vamos Riber, no seas tan dura con el chico, además le vendría bien tu apoyo…- la morena la miro con unos ojos brillantes -Supe que sus novatos llegaron y se los van a presentar más tarde-_

_-¿Por qué me dices eso Clau?_

_-Ven conmigo Lisa- le pidió con una mirada que daba a entender que no aceptaría un no como respuesta._

_La inglesa se lo pensó bastante, después de todo si quería hablar con Rick, le pesaba el incidente sobre la cubierta de hace unas semanas, más aún le avergonzaba la actitud que había tenido para con el piloto. Hunter merecía una muy sincera y sentida disculpa de su parte; tenían que resolver la situación de Rags, el perrito pasaba los días confundido de donde pasaría la noche siguiente, lo peor casi no veía a Rick y Lisa, por lo que comenzaba a mostrar señas de depresión… con todo y que ahora tuviera un trabajo semi oficial como animador de la tripulación._

_-Bien iré- dijo disimulando su mala gana. _

_El cachorro había sido adoptado por los pilotos del Skull y por el personal del CDC, la disposición del can le había ganado adeptos y seguidores a Rags, tanto que la tripulación se opuso a la idea del Capitán Maistroff de transportar al perro fuera de la nave, a sugerencia de su amiga Jean, el perro forma parte del espectáculo para animar a los heridos… junto a Minmei. Lo último pone de mal humor a Lisa. Pensar en la chica de RH y como la encontró en el camarote de Rick Hunter cuando había ido a disculparse con el piloto. En el fondo sabía que estaba actuando como una niña malcriada, pero la posibilidad de que él rechazara sus palabras la atemorizaba, esa había sido la excusa de Lisa para no hablar con Hunter, salvo las necesarias instrucciones que le suministraba cuando sus turnos coincidían. Parándose en la puerta de la sala de prevuelo escuchan unas voces salir de ellas. _

_-Yo soy un inexperto pero estoy dispuesto a aprender de usted-_

_-No se preocupe señor, mientras yo esté aquí todo saldrá bien- una voz gruesa, seguida de una risa estruendosa se escucha en el pasillo que conduce a la sala de prevuelo del Skull._

_-Bueno no sé qué decirles muchachos, espero que podamos trabajar bastante bien y poder enseñarles algo útil- escucho la voz de Hunter y el valor que había acumulado se esfumo. –Y como equipo cumplir con nuestras misiones-_

_-¿No vas a tocar?- _

_-Por favor, Roy me tiene dado la llave y los muchachos me conocen- Claudia giro la manija de la puerta justo en que otro piloto del Skull hacia un comentario poco apropiado._

_-Eso no es lo único que les enseñara, Fockker quizás este retirado, pero Rick puede darles una o dos lecciones sobre cómo llevarse…- la puerta se abrió sin que ninguno de los presentes lo notara - a dos mujeres a la vez… en especial cuando una es la misma Re…-_

_Una poderosa voz interrumpe la frase -¿La misma qué?- todos giraron y se encontraron con la cara de pocos amigos de Claudia Grant y supieron que habían invocado problemas, lo peor es que no venia sola, Elizabeth Riber estaba con ella -¿Y bien que decían?- repaso con la mirada a todos los miembros del escuadrón y termino por posar sus ojos color miel en su novio Roy Fockker quien intentaba disimular el hecho de que estaba buscando escapar de ese lugar. Lisa solo miro de reojo a Rick quien se veía avergonzado por las palabras de sus compañeros._

_Nadie en sus cinco sentidos acusaría a los pilotos del Skull de cobardes. Pero el temperamento de Claudia "el Huracán" Grant era de sobra conocido y por lo que se veía estaba a punto de tocar tierra. Los miembros del Skull se quedaron en silencio sabedores del dicho que reza "Los que huyen viven para pelear otro día"._

_-Hola cariño…- Roy trato de suavizar el ambiente, pero solo noto la mirada evidentemente furiosa de su novia, para optar por el trato formal -Eh... digo Teniente Grant, Comandante Hayes digo Riber ¡qué gusto tenerlas por acá!- Las mujeres solo miraron a Roy. -Bueno ya que están aquí, permítanme presentarles al flamante equipo Bermellón…- dirigió la mirada de las mujeres al pequeño grupo parado en medio de la sala. -Creo que Claudia ya lo conoce, pero Lisa te presento al Teniente Segundo Jacien H. Garr- _

_-Señora- Garr era un liberiano de unos 1.82 alto de cabello corto, de complexión robusta y de piel ligeramente más clara que la de costumbre para alguien del África Ecuatorial._

_-Jacien servirá como segundo en el equipo, el mismo empezó a volar hace tres años y lleva poco en el escuadrón, pero ha probado ser un miembro capaz-_

_-Teniente Garrr- estrecho fuertemente la mano del hombre y dirigió su atención a los que sin duda eran los novatos._

_Ambos hombres eran relativamente jóvenes uno era bastante alto, casi del mismo tamaño de Roy, de cara redonda enmarcada con una actitud jovial, cuerpo que definitivamente requeriría un poco más de cuidado, cabello café y ojos negros. El otro era más bajo de estatura, casi del tamaño de Rick, cuerpo delgado, cabello y ojos azules, con una actitud sería; algo curioso eran los lentes que poseía. Lo que motivo a Lisa a pensar que debía tener buenos talentos para haber pasado por la escuela de vuelo._

_-Te presento a los Tenientes Terceros Ben Dixon y Max Sterling; muchachos les presento a las Teniente Primera Claudia Grant y Elizabeth Riber-_

_-Señora- se apresuran ambos a contestar._

_-Y claro que recuerdas al…- a Lisa no se le fue el sarcasmo en la voz de Roy -Richard Hunter, flamantemente nombrado Líder de Equipo-_

_-Teniente Hunter…- le extendió la mano y a pesar de la firmeza en su rostro -Muchas felicidades… por todo- la calidez de la misma y sus palabras que llevaban una buena carga de sinceridad que contribuyo a aligerar la atmosfera de la sala._

_-Hey tengo una idea ¿Por qué no cenamos juntos esta noche…?- Fockker ofreció…_

El sonido de algo rascando la puerta de la oficina la obligo a interrumpir sus recuerdos y su chocolate. Se levanto, ajusto su uniforme y se dirigió a la puerta -Ya voy- apenas abrió una mancha blanca se colgó de una de sus piernas -¿Cómo esta precioso?- dijo mientras levantaba a Rags del piso, el perro no dejaba de hacer ruidos de gusto indicando su beneplácito de ver de nuevo a su ama. -¿Te portaste bien verdad precioso?- el cachorro ladro como si entendiera las palabras de Lisa

-Aquí está sano y salvo como te lo prometimos Lisa- Jean Williams entro a la oficina seguida de su prometido.

-No nos dio problema alguno, creo que le gusta formar parte del centro de atención- comento Vince Grant -La gente en la sala médica lo adora- dijo mientras rascaba la cabeza del perro.

-Me alegra que este pequeñín les este siendo útil- dejo al perro en el suelo y tomo la correa que le ofrecía Jean.

-Fue buena idea la que tuvo Hunter- dijo Jean.

-El hombre no tiene muchas- comentó Lisa, mientras sus dos acompañantes se rieron, Rags solo movió la cabeza y observo a Lisa

-No es solo en la sala médica, los muchachos en la cubierta también están fascinados con él- agrego Vince -Si te animas y te permites alguno momento libre, te mostrare el lugar que le hicieron al pequeño-

Lo pensó por algunos segundos pero al final Lisa decidió aceptar la invitación. -Te sigo grandote, ¿A propósito creí que Claudia y Roy vendrían con ustedes?-

-Nop, mi hermana y Fockker fueron asignados a recibir a unos invitados especiales, ordenes de Maistroff-

-¿Invitados especiales? Nadie me dijo nada- comenta sorprendida.

-Creo que es porque se relaciona con la nave y no con el GB del Macross, además si fue una presión de los jefes, me parece razonable que Globlasky hubiera delegado la tarea en el Zar- Vince va atrás de las mujeres.

-Tiene sentido- razono Riber -¿Y quiénes son?-

-Es un grupo de periodistas del servicio de prensa de las GDF, quieren hacer un reportaje de la nave, su tripulación, etc.,- comento Jean –Claudia me pregunto si podrían pasar por la sala médica, dije que tenía que consultarlo primero, pero no creo que haya problemas-

-Ingeniería si será un área restringida-

-Por eso enviaron a Roy…- Lisa reflexiona -Si quieren un espectáculo que mejor que Fockker y sus pilotos-

-Ni lo digas esos cabezas de aire seguro trataran de lucirse ante Sue Graham- Jean menciona el nombre de una popular presentadora de noticias norteamericana.

Mientras se dirigían a la cubierta inferior, Jean y Vince hablaban de todo lo que había ocurrido en sus días, sus anécdotas y las peripecias que han debido aguantar. Técnicamente están en una zona de mediana intensidad. Pero el ESBIN no ha intentando ataque alguno al Macross desde que ingresaron al archipiélago japonés o zarparon a Corea, ni siquiera se ha detectado la presencia de submarinos o vuelos de reconocimiento y se tiene cuidado de no permanecer demasiado en un solo lugar por temor a los satélites enemigos. Pero el punto más importante eran los pequeños espectáculos que se ofrecían para el ánimo de los heridos.

-Te digo que la banda toca bastante bien Lisa, incluso creo que podrían dedicarse a eso después de la guerra-

Algo incrédula Lisa le pregunto a Vince -¿Tan buenos son?-

Jean asintió con la cabeza -Es la verdad, son un éxito con los chicos, aunque debo reconocer que parte de eso se debe a Min…- Jean se detuvo antes de mencionar el nombre completo de la susodicha.

Lisa se detuvo un poco al escuchar ese nombre de nuevo, pero esta vez decidió cambiar su enfoque -¿Díganme en verdad es así de buena la chica?-. Sus amigos se detienen a mirarse por algunos momentos, deseando aclarar un poco las cosas Jean le pide con la mirada a Vince el que deje que sea ella la que hable.

-Minmei… bueno puedo decirte que es una chica con talento para la música, posee una muy buena voz, que se acomoda a casi cualquier estilo- Lisa permanecía callada –a los chicos les agrada porque hace bromas con todos ellos y en ocasiones sirve como un hombro para apoyarse…-

-¿Cuál es tú opinión de ella?- pregunto Lisa ansiosa de conocer a la chica que recibía la atención de Rick. Pero manteniendo su fachada

Jean medito por algunos momentos la respuesta que le daría a Lisa, estaba consciente del rumor que corría entre Hunter y su amiga, además de la parte que había jugado Minmei en ese asunto. -Que puedo decirte, se alisto porque no vio más opción que entrar en la milicia para aspirar a continuar con sus estudios, nunca se vio a sí misma en una guerra.- Hasta ahora la oficial inglesa ha permanecido en silencio tratando de no mostrar más interés más allá de simple curiosidad. -Pero también es una persona bastante espontanea, que puede poner de buen humor a casi cualquiera- Termina diciendo Jean.

-Ya llegamos- Vince interrumpe la conversación. Riber se da cuenta de han llegado a la cubierta inferior -Según creo Hunter debe de estar por llegar-

Un aterrizaje perfecto en el segundo cable de la cubierta de la sección principal y su caza bautizado "Smilling Hunter" se detuvo casi al instante, después llegaron los equipos de la cubierta de vuelo, trasladándolo junto con el resto del equipo al aérea de maniobras. Para después descender por uno de los ascensores de estribor.

-¿No le tengo que aplicar pintura esta vez o sí Teniente?- el Jefe Flint, el responsable del mantenimiento de su caza lo recibió con una pregunta a manera de guasa.

-Lo siento jefe hoy no- contesto Rick desabrochándose de los tirantes de su asiento. Se sentía tan cansado que no veía la forma de llegar a los vestidores, llegar a la ducha y salir con toalla en la cintura y dejarse caer en la cama de su camarote.

-Siempre habrá una próxima vez señor-

-Así dice el dicho- Rick meneo la cabeza y bajo de su avión llevando su casco en la mano, fue acompañado por Max, Ben y Jacien -Bueno pudo haber terminado peor- dijo.

Cuando venían de regreso al Macross su equipo había pasado cerca de un combate aéreo entre cazas del UEG y el ESBIN, Dixon había insistido en unirse a la batalla, tanto que llego a romper la formación; pero Rick había hecho valer su autoridad al recordarle al novato que sus cazas solo iban equipados con el mínimo de misiles y combustible, participar en un combate aéreo simplemente era casi suicida contando con el hecho de que seguro no había un avión cisterna cerca.

-Jefe…- Ben sabía que se había equivocado y que en esta ocasión su error no había ocasionado más problemas. -Yo sé que me equivoque en esta ocasión, pero en verdad quería…-

-¿Querías qué Dixon? ¿Conseguir tú primera victoria contra un avión enemigo?- la voz de Rick sonaba especialmente dura con el chico.

-Sí- Ben bajo la cabeza.

-Ben… escúchame bien, eres joven y estas ansioso de probarte a ti mismo…- Hunter cambio su tono a uno más comprensivo –Eso no es algo malo, y te aseguro que tendrás tu oportunidad para hacerlo, pero no vuelvas a actuar de la manera en que lo hiciste, somos un equipo y dependemos de cada uno para cumplir la misión y regresar a casa… de nada te servirá convertirte en un _As de Ases_ si al final del día no regresas a casa-

Dixon medito las palabras de su jefe y no pudo más que concordar con las mismas -Lo recordare-

-Esa es la actitud muchacho- Garr le dio una palmada en el hombro –además hoy también hicimos nuestra parte Ben-

-Así es Ben, piensa en todos esos vehículos que destruimos hoy… esos tanques, cañones y transportes que no llevaran soldados al frente o atacaran a nuestros muchachos.- Max animaba a su hermano.

-Tienen razón muchachos, eso también es importante-

-Solo procura armar las bombas que la próxima vez que te toque atacar, eh Dixon- Garr le da un codazo en las costilla y lo último hizo reír a todos los miembros de Bermellón.

Rick sonrió satisfecho, apenas fue su sexta salida como equipo, pero reconocía que tenía buenos elementos, Garr tenía buen trato y un consejo útil para él, Ben tenía entusiasmo suficiente para cualquier situación, pero era Max el que había llamado su atención. El peliazul tenía madera de piloto, madera de uno de los mejores pilotos que Rick hubiera conocido.

-GUAU, GUAU- desde el otro extremo de la cubierta, Rags noto a su amo y se lanzo como una pequeña y peluda saeta tras de él.

-Ven acá, campeón- Rick recibió al cachorro agachándose y de brazos abiertos al perrito que se aproximaba corriendo velozmente a él. -¿Cómo te portaste?- le sacude la cabeza se lo coloca a la altura del pecho y siguió caminando

Lisa se unió a ellos -Según Jean y Vince ha sido un éxito- en ese momento Rick y Lisa quedaron de frente, intercambiando miradas ansiosas entre ambos.

-Hola Comandante Riber- saludo Rick y pronto se le unieron sus compañeros.

-Descansen- les devolvió el saludo -¿Cómo les fue?- intentaba se amable, pera era evidente que le costaba.

Hunter encogió sus hombros -Regresamos completos, creo que eso significa que nos fue bien- su respuesta fue un tanto seca. Todos se quedaron callados en ese momento era obvio que ambos tenían cosas que pulir.

-Supongo- fue la respuesta de Lisa.

-¿Donde está Roy?- pregunto Garr intentando salvar la situación.

-Si… él por lo general recibe a los miembros del Skull cuando no le toca patrulla- comento Rick mientras miraba por toda la cubierta de vuelo.

-Él estará algo ocupado por los momentos… recibirá a Sue Graham y su equipo de noticias, en unos minutos más su helicóptero descenderá en el Macross-

Rick se detuvo en seco y observo a Lisa, Jean y Vince, sobre todo a este último -¿Graham? La presentadora de noticias-

-La misma Rick- Vince vio la cara inexpresiva de su amigo -¿Pasa algo?-

_-Si Vince no lo sabe aún probablemente Claudia tampoco… y ni loco les digo que Roy y la tal Graham son "viejos amigos"- _Hunter movió los hombros -Roy siempre ha detestado a la prensa, por eso me extraño un poco… solo eso-

-¡Wow, la señorita Graham, siempre he querido conocerla, vamos a esperarla Max!- Ben jalo del brazo a Max y lo arrastro de regreso a la cubierta superior.

-No se les olvide el reporte de postvuelo- Les recuerda Rick.

-Lo tendrá más tarde, señor- alcanza a decir Max.

Mientras los novatos se iban y con Jean y Vince regresando a sus labores Lisa decide aprovechar su oportunidad y con aplomo en su voz –Teniente Hunter…-

-Si señora- antes de contestarle de nuevo Lisa solo mira a Garr que estaba despidiéndose de Vince –Jacien-

-Dime Hunter-

-Puedes adelantarte, yo te alcanzo en la sala-

-Seguro, nos vemos luego, Comandante Riber-

-Hasta luego Teniente…- Lisa siguió caminando a lado de Rick por unos momentos hasta que estuvo segura que Jacien u algún otro no la escucharía -¿Podrías verme en mi camarote?- dijo sin pensarlo dos veces -¿Durante de la cena?- Rick se quedo mudo y Lisa continuo –Necesito… hablar de ciertas cosa y te prometo que no tardare mucho- ella lo miro con unos enormes ojos verdes que le pedía que dijera sí.

-Seguro…- dijo casi en automático -¿A las 20:00 hrs?-

Lisa sonrió -20:30 y trae a Rags- se agacho a rascarle la cabeza al perrito y salió de ahí sin darle tiempo a Rick de nada.

-¡Ah! Maldición…- dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza -Yo había quedado de verme con Minmei- Rags ladró su incomodidad al parecer notando la incomodidad del piloto -¿Y a ti que te pasa ahora?

Parada en la cubierta de vuelo y ataviada con su uniforme de campaña -¿Qué pasa contigo piloto?- Claudia Grant notaba un poco de nerviosismo en su novio Roy Fockker quien miraba el horizonte del cielo, ni siquiera el bello atardecer del Pacifico parecía calmar al hombre.

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo…- Farfullo Roy a su prometida -No estamos para ser niñeras…- comento en tono ácido mientras cruzaba los brazos. Su mal humor no solo se debía a que había sido ordenado por el Capitán Maistroff a recibir al equipo de noticias que pasarían algunos días cubriendo las operaciones del Macross y su grupo.

Uno de lo contramaestres del equipo de cubierta se aproximo a ellos –Señor, de la torre de control han avisado el helo con los invitados llegara en 10 minutos… ¿Disculpe Comandante Fockker?-

-¿Qué pasa Torres?- contesto con tono evidentemente contrariado de que alguien lo molestara en esos momentos.

El joven enlistado se veía nervioso a través de los anteojos que usaban para proteger su vista de cualquier objeto que se desprendiese de la cubierta. -¿Es verdad que viene la Señorita Graham a bordo?-

-Sí- contesto secamente el piloto.

-Gracias Contramaestre Torres- lo despidió Claudia, luego fijo su atención a su piloto que zapateaba su pie derecho contra la superficie de la cubierta, era evidente que a Roy le molestaba algo más que el solo tener que servir de niñera a los reporteros -¿Vas a decirme que es lo que te pasa?-

-¿Además de que no voy a volar por un tiempo por andar sirviendo de niñera…?-

-Asesor técnico piloto- lo corrige su novia.

-Lo que sea... el punto es que tenemos a gente de relaciones públicas y recursos humanos para hacer este trabajo… y nos ponen a nosotros- termino amargamente Roy.

Pero Claudia era bastante perspicaz para leer entre líneas del comportamiento de su prometido -De acuerdo ¿Me dirás que es lo que te tiene realmente molesto?- la voz de la mujer seguía siendo amable, pero tras tanto tiempo de conocerse, Roy Fockker había aprendido a notar los sutiles y en ocasiones no tanto, cambios en el tono de su novia. Y el tono que había empleado le indicaba que se dejara de juegos.

Por unos momentos Fockker dudo sobre qué hacer, pero después de ver a Claudia y su cada vez más impaciente mirada suspiro –Graham…- hablo con voz baja.

-¿Sí?-

-Hace mucho tiempo… antes de conocernos- Claudia abrió los ojos.

-Aja-

-Estuvimos involucrados- dijo secamente.

-¿Quieres decir que tuvieron algo?...- agrego Grant con expresión comprehensiva –Vamos no es gran cosa, yo sé que conociste a muchas mujeres antes de mí…- pero Roy no suavizaba sus facciones y eso preocupo a la morena. –Ok… que es lo que no sé-

-Fuimos más que amantes…- esa admisión cayó pesadamente en ambos –Ella iniciaba su carrera como reportera, yo acababa de regresar de Panamá… le asignaron a entrevistarme y las cosas pasaron ser más que una aventura de una sola noche.

-¿Qué tan serio fue?-

-Estuve a punto de pedirle matrimonio.- esa admisión dejo sin habla a Claudia. Después de unos momentos Roy continuo -Estábamos enamorados o al menos yo creí que lo estábamos, iba a pedir mi transferencia al programa de la NASA, en ese momento estaban implementado Punta de Alfiler y ella fue nominada a varios premios. Pero todo se arruino cuando alguien intento publicar filtraciones de seguridad de "PA"-

-Seguridad rastreo la fuga hasta a ti- El piloto miro a su novio, a estas alturas no debería asombrarse de lo perceptiva que es Claudia. Pero ella siempre encuentra maneras de sorprenderla.

Roy asintió -Estuve cerca de la corte militar… solo la intervención de mis antiguos compañeros y mis superiores me salvaron de una carrera arruinada- suspiro -Jamás tuve pruebas de nada, pero esa mujer uso nuestra relación para obtener acceso a documentos clasificados… eso acabo con todo- clavo su vista en el horizonte y pudo distinguir a lo lejos la silueta del helicóptero que se obscurecía al encontrarse de frente al sol y que traía a un mal recuerdo de su pasado.

-Si esa zorra cree que pude venir y tratar de joderte de nuevo, se las verá conmigo- Claudia se acerco a él y lo rodeo con su brazos -Tú eres mi piloto ahora y ninguna idiota de la farándula va a venir a joderme las cosas- Roy sonrió pasando una de sus manos por su rostro.

-Gracias- murmuro el piloto antes de besarla.

Instantes después el CH-53 se posaba en la cubierta de la nave, poco después un nutrido grupo de gente se agolpo esperando que la compuerta trasera del aparato se abriera. La noticia de que una celebridad visitaría al Macross no paso desapercibida, Roy incluso reconoció a Dixon y Sterling entre el grupo -Muy bien atrás, todos atrás- reclamaban el equipo de la cubierta daba las últimas indicaciones a los pilotos sobre donde maniobrar.

-Ok suficiente- declaro el jefe de la cubierta -Ya desembarquen-

De la compuerta trasera emergieron 8 personas, 6 hombres y dos mujeres, todos vestían ropas de trabajos, en el caso de 3 de los hombres uniformes militares incluso. Claudia enseguida noto a una mujer de estatura promedio, de buena figura y cabello negro que colaba de su casco protector -Sue Graham- murmuro al momento de ver como ella miraba hacia la multitud y reconocía a Roy, una sonrisa arrogante apareció en el rostro de la mujer que no perdió tiempo en dirigirse hasta él, mientras ignoraba a todos los presentes.

-¡Que me parta un rayo! Mire lo que me encontré aquí, Roy Fockker como has estado- dijo al momento de extender la mano. El piloto dudo en contestarle pero luego noto al camarógrafo detrás de ella.

-Tanto tiempo en verdad Susan- extendió la mano.

-Por favor guapo así saludas a una amiga tuya- pero la mujer ignoro el saludo en lugar de eso brinco a sus brazos sorprendiendo al piloto y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Un sorprendido Roy miro de reojo a su novia… lo que vio en sus ojos basto para desear ser capturado por el enemigo. Nada de lo que ellos le hicieran se comparaba con lo que Claudia Grant habría de hacerle.

Las horas pasaron y la noche llego al Macross, la presencia de Graham levanto un considerable revuelo, en particular entre la parte masculina de la tripulación. Susan Graham era una periodista americana de ascendencia holandesa su familia se había dedicado al periodismo desde hace generaciones y ella solo había seguido su vocación familiar. Había escalado paulatinamente en su carrera siempre esperando el momento justo para usar su astucia, ingenio y un código de principios un tanto flexibles a la hora de explotar cualquier resquicio de oportunidad que le permitía ser la primera en anunciar la próxima gran noticia.

-Así que una vez esa arpía y sus esbirros se instalaron, me retire a mi camarote-

-¿No crees que exageraste un poco Claudia?- Lisa estaba sentada de frente a su amiga en la pequeña mesita del camarote de la primera. La morena se había aparecido hará cosa de una hora con una expresión de pocos amigos -No es como si Roy tenga gratos recuerdos de ella o se lo hubiera esperado.-

-Lo sé Lisa-

-¿Entonces…?-

-Por principio de cuentas si tú novio decide compartirte un poco sobre sus relaciones pasadas, siempre experimentaras celos y después de ver la forma en la que esa tipa le "saludo" a la vista de todos, es natural que quiera apretarle el cuello al señor Fockker…- dice en tono didáctico la mujer -Además esto le debe servir como recordatorio al piloto en cuestión, sobre a quién le pertenece ese lampiño y firme trasero suyo- Lisa no puede contener las risas que le provocaron las palabras de su amiga.

-¿Así que buscas enseñarle una lección a Fockker?... ¿Crees que servirá?-

-Al menos lo intentaré señora Riber, es más de lo que tú has hecho con cierto hermano de mi prometido.-

Lisa se quedo callada por unos momentos ante las palabras de su amiga. Claudia sabía de primera mano lo que había sucedido hace unas semanas en el camarote de Rick, una parte de ella no podía culpar a su amiga por haberse retraído de nuevo a su estado de ostracismo social después de encontrar al piloto con su "amiga" Minmei; la otra quería darle unas cuantas bofetadas a Lisa Riber para que despertara y se diera cuenta que no podía correr a encerrarse en su coraza de hielo, siempre que hubiera problemas en su vida personal. Y el problema más grande en la vida de su amiga en estos momentos se llamaba Rick Hunter.

-Yo… la verdad es que… no sé cómo decirle que lo siento- murmuro cabizbaja.

-Querida eso lo sé, pero tienes que enfrentarlo de una buena vez, además estoy segura que no es solo eso lo que quieres decirle…- Claudia sabia que eso conseguiría una reacción de la inglesa.

-¡¿No sé de lo que me estás hablando?!- Lisa salto a la defensiva.

-Si sabes mujer- la morena siguió hablando calmadamente. -Puedes tratar de esconderlo de la gente, pero no puedes engañarte a ti misma mujer. Estas interesada en Rick Hunter, mucho más que en cualquier hombre que has conocido durante estos años Lisa-

Lisa se quedo callada de todas las personas que la conocían Claudia era probablemente la única persona que no se intimidaba ante la furia de la Reina del Hielo. Eso era algo que la irritaba sobremanera y a la vez agradecía -No es sencillo… en estos momentos no sé lo que siento por él, ¿Y qué tal si él no siente lo mismo que yo?- se sintió un tanto miserable al admitir que tenía miedo. -¿Qué tal si la prefiere a ella?- Claudia se cayó por unos momentos.

Durante las últimas semanas Lisa se había encontrado pensando una y otra vez en lo que había pasado en el camarote de Rick. Le había molestado haberlo encontrado con una mujer, eso era innegable, la pregunta era porque le había hecho. Y conforme lo pensaba una y otra vez se había dado cuenta de una cosa. Ella sentía algo muy diferente a enojo por la situación, ella se había sentido triste y confundida, su corazón había sido oprimido y la razón era debido a que de alguna forma Rick Hunter se había convertido en alguien especial para ella.

-No acabas de decir que no sabes que es lo que sientes por él.- Lisa solo movió la cabeza -Entonces aprovecha todo el tiempo que tengas junto a él, averigua como se siente y como te sientes tú cuando lo tienes a tú lado mujer… Lisa- Claudia le tomo las manos -Sabes que me preocupo por ti. Siempre he tratado de que rompas tú cascarón y dejes a otros entrar y conocer a la maravillosa mujer que está debajo de la Reina del Hielo- Lisa le sonrió -Por eso quiero que me prometas que a pesar de todo lo que nos rodea te tomes con calma las cosas.-

-Si mama- contesto burlonamente-

-Y que si algo sucede con Rick… me cuentes todos los sucios detalles-

-¡Claudia!-

La morena no contuvo su risa -Jajaja…- no dejaba de reírse mientras se levantaba de su asiento -No ya en serio Lisa…- la miro cálidamente con sus ojos color miel –Quédate tranquila, lo que deba de pasar… pasara. Disfruta tu cita-

-Que no es una cita Clau- La morena la ignoro y se retiro del camarote.

-Tranquilo chico…- Rick intentaba calmar a Rags que se mostraba particularmente ansioso por regresar junto con su amo al camarote de Lisa. -Rags, campeón tranquilízate- el can ignoraba los comandos del piloto y simplemente arrastraba al pobre sujeto por los pasillos de la nave. -Vaya que tienes prisa por ver a tú mama-

-GUAU- respondió el perrito para las carcajadas de su dueño.

Una parte de Rick no quería admitir que se había emocionado por el hecho de que Lisa hubiese enfundado su espada y le hubiera invitado a cenar en su camarote. A sugerencia de Roy había llevado unos sobrecitos de té de hierbas, su hermano le había dicho que la Comandante Riber era particularmente adicta a dichas infusiones. Para el piloto esta sería la oportunidad perfecta de conocer a la mujer que ha ocupado buena parte de sus horas de ocio en la nave. Elizabeth Riber era una mujer complicada por donde se le viera, pero parecía haber una voz en su cabeza que le decía que siguiera adelante e intentara desentrañar sus misterios.

Era una profesional dedicada a sus deberes, una mujer segura y llena de confianza que intimidaba a más de uno, pero eso era algo por todos conocidos, sin embargo casi nadie conocía a la mujer que se escondía detrás de la Reina del Hielo. Había muy pocas personas que se podría considerar que conocen a Lisa más allá del ámbito profesional de sus deberes. Claudia, Jean, Roy, Vince, Comodoro Globlasky, el Trío. Aunque Roy solía hablar de otras dos personas que estaban igual en la milicia, él no lograba recordar cuáles eran sus nombres por el momento. De alguna manera el trayecto se le hizo más corto de lo normal

_-Tal vez sean mis nervios- _ pensó al pararse enfrente de la puerta del camarote de la mujer. Rags no perdió tiempo y rasgo la puerta del mismo, provocando la pronta respuesta de su inquilina.

-Hola Rick- saludo ella casualmente al momento de abrir la puerta -¿Cómo estas corazón?- dijo acariciándole la cabecita al perrito. Este respondió parándose en dos patas y tratando de lamer la mano de Lisa -Jejeje, pequeño travieso- lo levanto del suelo y condujo a su invitado al centro del camarote. -Pasen por favor- dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

Era la primera vez desde esa mañana que Lisa se dirigía a él solo por su nombre. Mientras Rick entraba en el lugar noto que había un olor a vegetales que provenía de la cocineta llenaba el lugar. -La cena, esta lista, puedes sentarte por aquí- señalo la mesita y las sillas -Déjame servirla- el piloto se quedo en la mesa que ya tenía los cubiertos listos y una jarra de vidrio con una bebida de frutas.

-Huele delicioso…- Rick jugaba con el cachorro -¿Qué es?-

-Es Sunday roast*- Hunter y Rags movieron sus cabezas al unisonó como si no entendieran de lo que ella estaba hablando -Es un asado de carne, ternera en este caso bañada en el jugo de la carne, mientras que los acompañamientos que prepare en esta ocasión incluyen patatas, _yorkshire pudding_ y salchichas Chipolata.-

-Todo luce delicioso-

-Gracias- Lisa salió de la cocineta con los platos preparados y procedió a servirlos en la mesa.

-Déjame te ayudo con eso- Hunter sirvió la bebida de frutas en los vasos.

La cena transcurrió sin incidentes, ambos hablaron de cualquier cosa que se les viniera a la mente, desde sus gustos en comida, pasatiempos, las últimas noticias desde casa. Ninguno toco los temas más espinosos, Rick evito hablar de Karl, ella por su parte dejo el tema de Minmei de lado. Ambos parecían estar contentos con el arreglo.

-Fue entonces que estrelle el avión en las puertas del granero…- Comento Rick mientras bebía un sorbo de su vaso, Lisa por su parte se reía al escuchar como Rick contaba la vez que había estrellado una de las avionetas de su padre, cuando solo tenía nueve años.

-Tú padre debió de haber estado bastante furioso-

-Obvio… Pop estaba más que furioso conmigo, me dio la más fuerte zurra que recuerde…- y me la merecía- por unos momentos Rick se permite la vida con su padre en la granja que compro en GreenMist -Pero ese fue el momento en que supe que quería volar, que esa era la meta de mi vida… ¿Sabes?...- hay una pequeña sonrisa que provoca que sus ojos brillen atrapando a la mujer -… a pesar de todo lo que me paso mientras crecía, debo reconocer que mi viejo siempre se partió el lomo para que nunca nos faltara nada a mi o a Roy…- hace una pausa -Tal vez lo único que faltaba era mi madre- hace una pequeña mueca -pero no se puede tener todo en la vida- se hundió en su asiento y Lisa pudo notar como su ánimo cambio.

-¿Cuéntame de tú madre?-

-Bueno que puedo decirte… Pop la conoció en una gira con su circo aéreo, poco después de que dejara la Armada… ella era una cocinera de un pequeño Dinner Inn en una carretera en Ohio, ella jamás nos conto sobre su familia… solo dijo que huyo de su casa cuando niña- Rick recordó a su madre, una mujer dulce y hogareña de modales y voz tranquila que contrastaba con la personalidad aventurera de su padre -Nos quería mucho a los tres, a veces creo que era la mujer con la paciencia más grande del mundo, ya que nunca nos levanto la voz, y tuvo motivos para hacerlo más de una vez- la mirada del piloto paso de soñadora a melancólica, cuando enfermo de cáncer… Pop dejo de hacer giras, cerro el circo, despidió a la gente, vendió casi todos los aviones, todo para tener dinero y pagar los tratamientos de mama...- meneo su cabeza -nada funciono- se quedo callado por unos momentos. -A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, es algo bastante difícil de aceptar ¿sabes? Que una persona a la que ames ya no esté a tú lado, el dolor puede que se vaya y te quedas con los recuerdos de esa persona… la forma que descubrí para superarlo poco a poco, fue hablándole a la gente de cómo era mi madre, de cuanto nos amaba, de lo mucho que le gustaba cocinar, de su aversión a las arañas y a la música pop…- Lisa sonrió brevemente -sobre cómo vivió-

-Lo siento Rick, de verdad… sé cómo te sientes- Dijo Lisa al momento que alcanzaba una de las manos del piloto que este tenía sobre la mesa. -Yo pase por lo mismo una vez, y duele mucho- no sabe que la impulso a traer a Karl a su conversación, tal vez fue ver a Rick en un estado de indefensión y de lamento como ella lo ha estado en muchas ocasiones, pero ahora no hay forma de retirar lo dicho.

-¿Por qué no hablas casi de él?-

-¿Disculpa?- Lisa se mostro confundida.

Rick se rasco la cabeza sin querer había tocado el único tema que podría arruinar la noche, tenía que rescatar la situación -Lisa escucha, yo puedo entender que aún poseas fuertes sentimientos hacia él, por lo mismo quisiera que me contaras un poco sobre él, quiero conocer al sujeto que…-

-¿Me convirtió en la Reina del Hielo?- Lo corto intempestivamente.

-Yo no dije eso- se sintió intimidado al ver en sus ojos verde la determinación de la mujer -Solo quiero saber…- Lisa solo levanto en una ceja -como era el hombre que consiguió que te enamoraras de él- cuando termino de hablar Rick sintió como había resequedad en sus labios. Por unos momentos temió la respuesta de Lisa, pero tenía que encontrar la razón de porque la mujer frente a él pareciera preferir pasar sus días encerrada en sí misma que en tratar de continuar con su vida.

-Él era un doctor… era lo único que deseaba hacer con su vida, estaba convencido de que había nacido para eso…- La mirada de Lisa se pierde en los recuerdos de su esposo y la sonrisa lenta se dibuja en ella se contagia con Rick -Llego a la milicia por accidente… llego por mi culpa- su voz cambio a la de un lamento que lleva mucho tiempo guardado en su interior.

-¡No digas eso!...- Hunter estaba horrorizado al escucharla hablar de esa manera -Estoy seguro que tú no tuviste nada que ver lo que paso-

Lisa meneo la cabeza -Aún no has escuchado toda la historia, déjame terminar- y se levanto a buscar a su cuarto lo que parece ser un libro, además de un estuche con el sello de la corona inglesa -Conocí a Karl en un albergue de ayuda a damnificados por Thanatos, en sacando fuerzas de su interior la joven decide revisitar sus recuerdos del hombre al que amo y que perdió tan abruptamente -él era unos años mayor que yo, de hecho era un estudiante universitario… yo solo tenía unos catorce años- eso sorprendió a Hunter -No es lo como lo que imaginas- dijo con una sonrisa pálida.

-No he dicho nada- se apresuro a responder.

-Pero lo pensaste…- Si Rick si no la conociera pensaría que estaba jugando con ella. -Seguro que sí- el sonrojo del piloto le tranquilizo e incluso le pareció gracioso.

-¿Amor a primera vista Lisa?-

-Tal vez…- vuelve a suspirar por los momentos. En una actitud que le produjo sentimientos encontrados en Rick -Honestamente, no lo sé, nos vimos durante unos días en el albergue, intercambiamos bromas y tazas de té… al final, él me pidió mi número de teléfono, se lo di sin pensar…-

-Parece que te enamoraste bien de él- una parte de su cerebro protestaba y le exigía cambiar la conversación con Lisa, pero la otra parte deseaba conocer a la mujer detrás de la coraza. Jamás había tenido una conversación tan honesta con ella como la que estaba teniendo hoy, deseaba que continuara por largo rato.

-Lo hice… ese fue su, nuestro… MI… error-

Rick se quedo callado por algunos momentos –Todo comenzó el mismo día que mi padre regreso a casa…- Lisa se volvió a perderse en los recuerdos, esta vez agridulces y amargos de su relación con su padre. -Era obvio que él detestaba a Karl… y si solo le hubiese hecho caso…-

Conforme Lisa contaba cada uno de los eventos que rodearon la entrada de Karl Riber a la Royal Navy, el atentado que dejo a su madre paralitica, sus desencuentros con el padre de Lisa -del cual ella solo dijo que un oficial naval-; la desastrosa pedida de mano, su matrimonio a escondidas… la gran pelea que le siguió. Nada de eso se comparaba a la forma que Lisa describió la muerte de su esposo.

-Mientras yo escuchaba el video mensaje que él me había mandado…- ahí fue donde finalmente se quebró, sin llegar a llorar como lo hizo tantas veces en privado, sus lagrimas aunque pocas, volvieron a recorrer sus mejillas -El ya estaba muerto Rick… él ya estaba muerto y fue por mi culpa- Rags se paro en sus patas traseras y trato de animar a Lisa. Hunter por su parte se sentía totalmente inútil.

Al ver a la mujer más fuerte, segura y determinada que hubiera conocido comportarse como una creatura desvalida frente a sus ojos. Rick Hunter se sintió como el hombre más miserable y pequeño de la Tierra. Que podría decirle a una mujer que posee un dolor a flor de piel ¿Qué lo sentía muchísimo? ¿Qué el dolor sanaba con el tiempo? ¿Qué Karl no hubiera querido que se castigase por tanto tiempo? Sus palabras al inicio de la conversación sonaban huecas, él lo sabía.

-Lo siento Rick…- eso lo sorprendió

-Está bien Lisa, no es necesario-

-Por favor déjame terminar…- ella levanto su cabeza y a pesar de poseer aun lagrimas en su rostro, ahora había también mucha determinación -Después del regreso de la misión de ataque en Adak, cuando nos rescataste a mí y a Ruíz de los cazas enemigos. Te quedaste conmigo, me ayudaste a guiar el avión hasta el Macross, me avergüenza profundamente admitir que por un momento te odie por salvarme… te odie por evitar que me reuniera con Karl, y finalmente por la forma en que he actuado contigo, yo entenderé si no…- la sensación de un pecho cálido y de un corazón que latía fuertemente la detuvieron.

La actitud de Lisa durante todo Red Trident cobraba sentido, los deseos de formar parte durante las misiones de ataque, su actitud decididamente agresiva cuando se encontró sobre sus blancos, la rapidez y deseo de victoria. Todo eso era la manera en que ella deseaba verter toda la ira y el dolor que no habían encontrado una forma de salir y que amenazaba por consumir a Elizabeth Riber por dentro. Rick simplemente la abrazo protectoramente, sorprendida por unos momentos Lisa no sabe que decir. Pero el piloto solo la estrecha más, es lo único que puede hacer por ella. Mostrarle que no estaba sola como ella cree que lo está la mayoría del tiempo. Mostrarle que se preocupa por ella de una forma que aún no entiende del todo y que le destroza por dentro verla en ese estado. No necesitan palabras, él la lleva a un pequeño sofá y le recuesta su cabeza sobre su hombro, ella se deja llevar y sostiene el estuche donde se encuentra la medalla que le otorgaron a Karl, el cachorro los sigue y se queda en los pies de ambos. Ninguno quería romper ese momento, donde extrañamente se sentían más cerca el uno del otro que en cualquier otro momento de su relación.

-Me hubiera gustado conocerlo- dijo tenuemente Rick.

-Gracias- respondió Lisa.

Y ambos continuaron abrazados sin decirse nada por largo tiempo.

* * *

><p>Base Naval de Fokino, Provincia de Primorsky, Rusia.<p>

Había imaginado su regreso de una manera un poco más triunfal, pero su éxito en la batalla se había visto comprometido, por las recientes pérdidas de su país en la guerra. Con todo y eso el ser convocado en persona ante los jefes del Teatro del Pacifico era prueba para él, de que no se había equivocado con sus decisiones, ahora los mismos hombres que lo habían despreciado lo necesitaban con urgencia. La guerra iba mal en las aguas del Pacifico y requerían a alguien que hiciera lo necesario para ganar y no tuviera remordimientos al respecto.

-Capitán Krasherva, lo están esperando- dijo el infante de marina al hombre sentado afuera del salón de reuniones de la base.

Khyron solo se acomodo el uniforme y antes de que el infante tomara la manija, él mismo abrió las puertas de par en par. La poca luz que se filtraba en horas de la madrugada le sorprendió un poco, pero sus ojos adaptados a las pocas condiciones de luz en su submarino pronto resolvieron el tema. Camino hasta quedar de frente hasta quedar lo bastante cerca de la cabecera de la larga mesa que ocupaba buena parte del salón, fue entonces que saludo marcialmente a los presentes.

-Capitán Segundo Khyron Krasherva- con orgullo pronuncia su nuevo rango, uno que recién le fue conferido por el General Dolza en persona.

-En descanso- una voz cansada y con evidentes signos de dolor se escucho en todo el cuarto. Khyron giro su cabeza y se encontró con la figura maltrecha de Mikhail Breetai quien se encontraba en un costado del salón con la sombra del lugar cubriéndole buena parte del rostro. -¿Sabes porque está aquí?-

Él oculto su sonrisa, claro que él sabía el porqué estaba ahí. Esos idiotas le iban asignar una misión que muchos considerarían suicida, pero para él solo era un paso más en su cruzada personal -Señor, no lo sé señor- mintió.

Breetai no estaba impresionado por la actitud de Khyron, él siempre había sido bastante transparente ante sus ojos. El hombre frente a él adoraba la oportunidad de recurrir a la violencia por las razones que sean, se había enlistado porque pensaba que en la armada encontraría la manera de exhibir esas tendencias violentas y ser reconocido y admirado por ello. Era un adicto a los riesgos, a la imprudencia, a la intriga y a la violencia, un hombre inteligente sí, pero que usaba esa inteligencia para buscar la manera de eliminar a sus enemigos… -Capitán- Excedore se dirigió desde su asiento a Khyron -Usted está aquí ya que deseamos que lleve a cabo una misión especial, una muy importante y de vital importancia.-

Claro que eso ya lo sabía el hombre al que llamaban el carnicero -Cuente conmigo-

-¿Así de sencillo?- Azonia se encontraba sentada a la izquierda de la mesa con los brazos cruzados, era evidente que tampoco le agradaba tener que recurrir a ese hombre. Pero no tenían opción.

-La Rodina necesita que sus hijos la defiendan y yo estoy dispuesto a hacer los sacrificios necesarios- declaro con seguridad ante sus superiores.

Breetai hizo el esfuerzo por no reírse de las palabras de Khyron, no podía creer el cinismo o el descaro del hombre. Pero necesitaba a ese carnicero de su lado, quizás esta vez sí tendría suerte y no solo cumplían con su misión, también se deshacían de él. –Entonces sus órdenes son encontrar y destruir al Macross y todo el que se interponga en su misión- hablo con voz acerada y tétrica.

Khyron Krasherva solo sonrío, la idea de destruir a uno de sus antiguos maestros lo lleno de satisfacción, aún mejor el hecho de saber que Breetai tuvo que tragarse su orgullo para solicitarlo en persona le llenaba de satisfacción. Pero lo que en verdad estimulaba su imaginación era el hecho de imaginar a cuantos hombres y mujeres iba a mandar al olvido. La sola idea de que pudieran ser cientos y miles, lo hizo sentirse poderoso e implacable. Esa sola idea lo hizo feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas y Desvaríos: <strong>¡Hola! ¿Como han estado todos? Honesta y sinceramente les digo que no pensé que me fuera a demorar tanto con este capítulo, pero como les mencionaba en Rendición, tengo trabajo nuevo y sin entrar en detalles de que es lo que hago, me consume hasta 12 horas al día… así que espero que comprendan que a veces no es por falta de interés que esta historia no se actualice simple y sencillamente no hay tiempo o energías suficientes. No, tampoco estamos para decir me consigo otro empleo mañana.

Pero bueno, la buena noticia es que esta historia está de regreso y no solo eso, creo que es el capítulo más grande que he hecho. El siguiente puede que sea más corto, pero definitivamente tendrá mucho más de Rick, Lisa y cierto canario. Como siempre les agradezco el tiempo que se toman para leer esta historia, todos los comentarios, sugerencias y observaciones que me han hecho en sus reviews y PM. A veces el simple apoyo basta para que una persona recupere los ánimos.

Siguiente actualización… El último capitulo de Rendición. Nos estamos leyendo.

Glosario

Vnutrenniye Voiska: Tropas Internas, su nombre completo es Tropas Internas del Ministerio del Interior (Vnutrenniye Voiska Ministerstva Vnutrennikh Del), es una fuerza paramilitar encargada del orden interno, apoya en ocasiones a la policía rusa en materias como control de motines e incidentes terroristas.

Bragg: Referencia a Fort Bragg, Carolina del Norte, asiento de las Fuerzas Especiales y las Fuerzas Aerotransportada del US Army, m2 por m2 es una de las bases militares más grandes del planeta. Área total 650km2.

MEDEVAC: Acronimo de _Medical Evacuation_. O Evacuación Médica es un sistema de traslado de pacientes desde una ubicación remota hasta un hospital especializado, por lo general en el medio militar. El término _MEDEVAC_ se aplica generalmente a un vehículo aéreo, a un avión, o a un helicóptero usado como ambulancia, a veces llamada una "ambulancia aérea". Esto permite el transporte rápido de las personas seriamente lesionadas, particularmente pacientes traumatizados, desde la escena de un accidente hasta un hospital especializado. El término MEDEVAC puede ser mal interpretado, pues puede no clarificar si se está refiriendo a un transporte por tierra o por aire, por lo que siempre se debe especificar el método de evacuación durante la comunicación con los hospitales.

FAC: Del inglés _Forward Air Control_, en español Control Aéreo Avanzado es la prestación de orientación a las aeronaves de apoyo aéreo cercano (CAS) con intención de garantizar que sus ataques den en los objetivos previstos y no perjudiquen a tropas amigas. Esta tarea es llevada a cabo por un controlador aéreo avanzado (también conocido por las siglas FAC en ingles)

SEAD: La supresión de defensas aéreas enemigas, o SEAD por sus sigla en inglés (_Suppression of Enemy Air Defenses_), son acciones militares llevadas a cabo para suprimir las defensas aéreas enemigas situadas en la superficie terrestre. Tienen como objetivo destruir los misiles superficie-aire (SAM) y la artillería antiaérea (AAA) del enemigo, principalmente, pero no limitado a ello, en las primeras horas de un ataque. Las armas que suelen ser asociadas con esta misión son los misiles antirradiación (ARM) como el AGM-88 HARM estadounidense o el MBDA ALARM europeo. Sin embargo, un arma usada para una misión SEAD puede ser cualquiera que dañe o destruya un componente de un sistema de defensa aérea; por ejemplo, las bombas guiadas por láser Paveway no es una munición específica para SEAD, pero pueden ser usadas para destruir radares.

Flyvevåbnet: La Real Fuerza Aérea Danesa, conocida simplemente como Fuerza Aérea (_Flyvevåbnet_), es la rama aérea de las Fuerzas Armadas de Dinamarca. Es una fuerza expedicionaria, con capacidad de organizarse para apoyar las operaciones internacionales y de seguridad en Dinamarca.

Enclave: En geografía política un enclave es una parte de territorio de una jurisdicción territorial que está completamente rodeado por el territorio de otra u otras jurisdicciones. Cuando se lo ve desde el punto de vista de la primera se suele usar el extranjerismo exclave, reservando la palabra _enclave_ para el punto de vista de la segunda jurisdicción.

12avo. Directorio: Este es uno difícil. El 12 Главное Управление Министерства Обороны de la antigua URSS/Federación Rusa. Literalmente el 12avo Directorio Principal del Ministerio de Defensa, es la rama encargada de la seguridad, mantenimiento técnico, transporte, entrega, disposición del arsenal nuclear ruso. Su posición como "principal" indica que no está subordinado al Estado Mayor de las FA rusas, sino que responde directamente al Ministro de Defensa y a la Oficina de la Presidencia. En un país donde el velo de secreto fue trascendental durante buena parte del siglo pasado, esta organización se las arreglo para pasar desapercibida para muchos. Lo poco que se sabe con fidelidad en Occidente, apunta a que tienen su propio servicio de inteligencia y entrenan a sus propias unidades spetsnaz.

FSO: Федеральная служба охраны, o Federalnaya Sluzhba Okhrany. Es el Servicio Federal de Seguridad la agencia responsable de la seguridad de los más altos funcionarios civiles en Rusia, incluyendo claro está al Presidente de turno, además de la seguridad de ciertas instalaciones y equipos considerados estratégicas, como la flota de transporte presidencial o el Cheget. ¿Qué que es el Cheget?... lo sabrán después.

Bronenosets: Ruso para Armadillo.

Xian H-6: Versión china (construida bajo licencia) del Tu-16, antecesor de los Tu-22M y el Tu-160.

Directorio General: Генеральный штаб Вооружённых сил Российской Федерации, Генштаб – _Genshtab_. Directorio General del Estado Mayor del Ministro de Defensa. Es el órgano encargado de la administración burocrática y el manejo operacional de las FA rusas. La estructura es algo complicada conociéndose hasta 18 Directorios principales que a su vez manejan un area especifica del MoD ruso, a su vez trazan los planes operacionales para el Estado Mayor (los jefes del los directorios forman parte del EM)… y solo lo dejamos hasta aquí, que me duele la cabeza.

Sunday roast: El Sunday Roast (Asado del Domingo) es un plato tradicional británico que se suele servir los domingos, sobre todo para almorzar, y es muy popular en todo el Reino Unido. El plato consta de carne asada y patata asada junto con otros acompañantes como rellenos, hortalizas, Yorkshire pudding y salsa. Esta comida se compara a menudo con la versión tradicional de la cena de navidad en muchas culturas. Este plato también es conocido como "Cena del Domingo", "Almuerzo del Domingo" o "Cena de Asado". Se cree que este tradición surgió porque los panaderos no podían cocer pan los domingos, entonces sus hornos podían usarse para asar carne. Y se dice que este asado se remonta a épocas en que el señor invitaba a sus siervos a una comida todos los domingos como recompensa al trabajo de toda la semana. También se dice que como las mujeres solían limpiar la casa a fondo los lunes, el asado del domingo servía para cubrir la comida del lunes y así poder dedicarse por completo a la limpieza del hogar.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Salvo los OCs de este autor y aquellos generosamente prestados por sus respectivos creadores… Robotech todos sus personajes, vehículos, etc., derechos reservados propiedad de Harmony Gold, relato sin fines de lucro.

Aviso: Capitulo con contenido violento en su mayoría aunque no demasiado gráfico, con terminología técnica que puede cansar a más de uno, toda la acción se desarrolla en el año 2012. Leerlo o no depende de cada uno.

Aviso No.2: Para facilitar la lectura decidí que lo mejor era partir en partes el arco que comienza en este capítulo, así que en realidad se trata de un enorme capitulo, por eso es que el resto no tardaran en aparecer… espero, sino hay dos personas a las que deberán agradecer los inconvenientes

… Se me olvidaba Beta, Editora y Coautora de este capítulo Cat.

* * *

><p><strong>Sinopsis: UA… Antes de pensar en hacer la paz, se debe recordar porque jamás es buena idea librar una guerra.<strong>

**NIEBLA DE GUERRA**

**Capítulo 10: Treinta segundos para la medianoche. Parte I**

Búnker de Guerra, Ministerio Unificado de Defensa. Moscú Rusia.

Ubicado en el Sótano N-6 a casi 30 metros de la planta baja del edificio ubicado en el número 19 de la plaza Arbatskaya, una enorme puerta de doble hoja de metal en cuya una de sus caras un foco de color rojo ilumina un letrero digital que lee "En Sesión" custodiada por elementos del FSO y policías militares se efectuaba una reunión del Gabinete Central de Defensa Nacional y Conducción de Operaciones. El máximo órgano de decisión en materia de políticas militares y de seguridad de la federación rusa y el ESBIN. Los presentes comentaban entre sí los últimos acontecimientos en todos los frentes de la guerra.

-Si las cifras de Bromkowsky son correctas. Tenemos la producción de hidrocarburos al 115% y aun así es insuficiente para alimentar el esfuerzo de guerra-

-No es fácil mover a un millón y medio de soldados, en especial su equipo… 11 mil vehículos con orugas y casi 7 mil aparatos- señala el embajador chino sentado en uno de los costados de la mesa.

-Es un agujero negro eso es lo que es, tengo al Ministerio de Agricultura, al de Industria, al Gobierno Cubano por decir algunos preguntando cada cinco minutos "¿Tendremos combustibles este mes?"- El ministro de economía e industria se descarga tomando una taza de té.

-No hemos conseguido cerrar Islandia, aunque el usar Svallbard como base de avanzada ha prevenido que el UEG lance una contraofensiva e intente recuperar el norte de Noruega, tienen miedo de perder otro portaaviones, además hemos logrado colar algunos submarinos de ataque que han atacado varios convoyes…- un hombre de uniforme blanco con cuatro estrellas de cabello cano y breve -aunque varios han pasado-

Todos los presentes comentaban en sus respectivos rubros de atención como el curso de la guerra los afecta. Desde los aspectos puramente militares y de seguridad pasando por el costo económico y social que la lucha armada para todos los sectores del gobierno y del país. Y como Rusia todos los miembros del ESBIN han resentido de mayor o menor forma el esfuerzo bélico que supone luchar una guerra en tres continentes, movilizando casi tres millones de soldados y un número casi igual de vehículos. La economía de guerra está mostrando sus efectos sobre la población civil del bloque acostumbrada por generaciones a obedecer sin mayores reparos las palabras de sus líderes, la mayor parte de la gente se concentra en el día a día, sus trabajos, problemas personales, las familias de quienes están en la milicia son el sector más sensible a las noticias que tengan que ver con la guerra y quienes han sido hasta el momento el sector que más ha demandado una pronta resolución al conflicto que entre otras consecuencias ha acarreado, el control de la información, la cuidadosa censura de la prensa, el cada vez más notable racionamiento de combustibles, materias primas.

-La situación es mala, el bloqueo de la internet nos ha dificultado el control de la información, solo antier un grupo de piratas informáticos hackearon la página de la dirección de comunicación social del Ministerio, publicaron reportes preliminares de bajas, en muchos casos familias que aún no han sido notificadas…- Simón Ortrinsky el Ministro del Interior responsable de entre otras cosas de la seguridad interna de la Federación Rusa -Seguridad ha desmantelado a algunos grupos de esos agitadores, pero seguro esa información ya estará en Bruselas, Londres y Washington-

-Es mucho peor Simón- Pavel Yeliznov el encargado de Relaciones Exteriores, comentaba mientras bebía un vaso con agua, no tenía buenas noticias que dar ¿Pero quién de sus colegas y camaradas las tenía? -De acuerdo a los reportes enviados por mis embajadores África y América del Sur comienzan a reevaluar sus posturas neutrales en el conflicto, los reportes que ellos reciben a través de terceras partes hablan de abusos sistematizados por parte de nuestros soldados…- antes de que pudiera continuar, fue interrumpido por una fuerte voz.

-¡Eso es inaceptable! ¿Qué están haciendo los servicios de inteligencia?- El Coronel General Leonid Dolza increpo a las cabezas de los cuerpos de seguridad con una mirada fría que no dejaba dudas de sus intenciones -Se supone que los tenemos para monitorear...- dijo mientras contaba con los dedos de una mano -analizar, predecir y en última instancia, el modificar la percepción política de los países del mundo- la sala quedo en silencio gracias a la intervención de Dolza que esperaba tomar una posición de liderazgo entre el Gabinete. Satisfecho con el resultado, el general comenzó a examinar los rostros de sus acompañantes encontrándose a varios que opinaban como él, así como con detractores de sus ambiciones, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más escucho la puerta abrirse y todos los presentes debieron de levantarse.

-La modificación de la percepción política del exterior hacia con nosotros camarada es trabajo del Ministerio de Relaciones Exteriores camarada general…- una figura cruzo por la puerta con pasos tranquilos -los días en los que la KGB hacía y deshacía sin supervisión alguna a su antojo han pasado- se escuchó una voz firme pero a la vez comprensiva con la actitud de la Presidenta Irina Groskhova, quien ingresaba a la sala en esos momentos -Nuestras agencias están ocupadas en asuntos de naturaleza más urgente.- Silentemente más de uno de los presentes asintió dejando en una especie de orfandad a Dolza.

-Señora Presidenta…- dijo mientras se incorporó rápidamente -Buenos días-

-General, caballeros- Irina le correspondió a él y a todos los que le saludaron al ingresar.

La reunión inicio y mantuvo la tónica de las charlas previas, cada Ministerio, rama de inteligencia y comandante militar tenías sus propios problemas, quejas y sugerencias sobre qué acciones tomar después, pero el Jefe del Estado Mayor tenía poco interés en lo que sus colegas decían, conocía sus reportes y opiniones de primera mano y consideraba que esta clase de reuniones eran una pérdida de tiempo.

-Ellos mantienen sus posiciones, mientras nosotros no amenacemos de forma crítica las rutas del Atlántico Norte sus suministros seguirán pasando y podrán reemplazar material perdido-

-Necesitamos a nuestros bombarderos atacando esos convoyes…- razono la presidenta -¿Cuáles son los planes de la VVS y la AVMF?- se dirigió a las cabezas de ambas ramas y a Dolza.

El general contuvo para sí un suspiro de fastidio mientras su contraparte de la VVS comenzaba a explicar los posibles cursos de acción a realizar. La verdad es que la sala de reuniones con su moderno acabado funcional y minimalista, de aspecto sobrio y con un color blanco jamás ha sido de su agrado, prefería el viejo y ostentoso boato del edificio del Arsenal del Kremlin, recordatorio de los tiempos zaristas donde solían realizarse estas reuniones en los viejos días del antiguo régimen y que curiosamente el Politburó decidió conservar y emplear a discreción. Pero los tiempos cambiaban y eso era algo de lo que Leonid Alekseyvich Dolza tomaba nota.

-No podemos permitirnos continuar al ritmo presente, nuestras pérdidas han sido mayores que las proyectadas, incluso se acercan al porcentaje máximo de aceptación por parte del público- comenta Irina mientras analiza un reporte de la Sección de Seguridad Interna del FSB donde se discute el estado de la sociedad civil ante las cada vez más frecuentes noticias que hablan del estancamiento. -Necesito opciones caballeros-

Esa frase obro un cambio de ánimo en los oficiales militares, cuyas figuras presentaban ojeras notables, el cansancio por el estrés, agotamiento y la presión de lograr resultados estaba provocando cuadros preocupantes en algunos, como era el caso del General Vukovitch del Teatro de Europa del Norte, un hombre de altura media en sus cincuenta y tantos, mesurado en su proceder y siempre buscando enfrentar al enemigo con las más favorables probabilidades que se pudieran obtener, el antiguo comandante de artillería, era un ávido consumidor de carne de cerdo, sin embargo aparecía ahora con notable pérdida de peso.

Todos sus comandantes tenían caras largas, o en el caso de Breetai media cara para ser más exactos, dado que la máscara de espuma y piel sintética que le ayuda a proteger su malogrado rostro de las inclemencias del invierno ruso a la vez que esconde la huellas de las intervenciones de injerto piel en el rostro del marino le dan un aura intimidatoria para todas aquellas personas que conocen al oficial por primera vez.

-Hay una forma señora Presidenta, sin embargo los riesgos de la misma para su ejecución, éxito y sobretodo en la reacción del enemigo son considerables- todas las personas se quedaron calladas al escuchar hablar al hombre con notables cicatrices en el rostro.

La presidenta solo lo observo en silencio al tiempo que le indicaba continuar -Explíquese Almirante Breetai- reclamo de inmediato la presidenta.

Con un gesto hacia su asistente para que preparara una pequeña presentación en la pantalla de la sala, el enorme oficial se incorporó y paso al frente del grupo -Señora, camaradas generales, almirantes y ministros. La situación en el Pacífico puede estar por llegar a un punto de resolución definitiva, uno que tiene buena probabilidad de no ser favorable a nosotros- las gráficas, fotos y tablas dibujaban un escenario muy preocupante. -A estas alturas es seguro suponer que el UEG está acumulando fuerzas para lanzar una contraofensiva en la península coreana, mi equipo de inteligencia estima que será mediante un desembarco de fuerzas enemigas en alguna de estas tres zonas- en un mapa digital aparecen tres flechas rojas señalando las tres posibles cabezas de playa para tal acción -Esta estimación ha sido avalada por el GRU- Breetai miro a Voshenko quien solo asintió con la cabeza validando el reporte del marino -Necesitamos detenerla de forma contundente, pero además necesitamos hacerlo de manera definitiva-

Intuyendo la dirección hacia donde sería conducida Irina -¿Cómo?-

- Альфа-черный- dijo el marino dejando el lugar en un pesado y abrumador silencio.

Dolza sonrió internamente no había sido necesario que él lo sugiriera en persona, otro lo había hecho por él y no era cualquier persona. Se trataba hasta el momento de uno de los contados comandantes en todos los niveles que había entregado resultados positivos -hasta hace poco tiempo- por periodos prolongados durante toda la guerra. Además se trataba de un hombre que recientemente había sido nombrado Héroe de la Federación Rusa, el primer oficial de alto rango en conseguir dicha distinción en el frente de batalla desde los días de la Gran Guerra Patriótica.

-¿Usted está hablando en serio?- pregunto sorprendido el ministro de Relaciones Exteriores tomándole el pulso a la sala. -¿Se ha vuelto loco? ¿O es que tiene fragmentos de metralla en el cerebro?-

Pero Breetai no se echó para atrás -Totalmente señor ministro- contesto con voz segura -No solo debemos detener su próximo movimiento, sino debemos quebrar su voluntad para combatir-

Dolza poseía su mejor cara de interés disimulado, Mikhail Breetai estaba haciendo todo el esfuerzo de ablandar al Gabinete de Defensa para que consideraran la opción más destructiva posible que pudiera implementarse sin riesgos demasiado altos, para él y sus intereses. Breetai estaba ayudando sin proponérselo al próximo plan de sus superiores.

Mientras el marino hablaba con calmada eficiencia y seriedad totalmente concentrado en su exposición. Dolza no dejaba de estudiar las caras de los presentes en especial la de los oficiales de la Armada. Era obvio que Breetai encarnaba las virtudes masculinas del pueblo eslavo, de complexión fuerte e imponente presencia, parecía que fuera capaz de partir a un hombre por la mitad solo con sus brazos, el uniforme le quedaba ajustado en el pecho y sus hombros de hachero, delataban una herencia campesina que sus ojos grises no podía ocultar. Las cicatrices solo aumentaban la creencia de la gente de que el hombre de casi dos metros de altura era capaz de enfrentarse a una tempestad y ganar usando solo sus manos.

Era la imagen que se necesitaba para recordarles a los soldados, marinos y pilotos de Rusia y ESBIN del viejo slogan usado por el departamento de propaganda de las fuerzas armadas "Según nuestra posición… Todos sin excepción". Enseguida de su recuperación fue organizada una rápida exposición de su vida ante todos los medios de comunicación del bloque. Aquello había hecho que la flota rusa estuviera hinchada de orgullo pavoneándolo ante las demás ramas militares y el pueblo ruso ante quienes era presentado como la clase de jefe que se esperaba que fueran sus generales y oficiales, guerreros que lucharan en las trincheras junto a sus soldados, aunque en el moderno campo de batalla no hubiera lugar para esos anacronismos.

Groskhova frunció el cejo en una muestra poco común de hastío en la mujer -¿Me está diciendo que no hay otra manera?- la voz de la mujer se elevó notablemente al escuchar el nombre clave de Operatsiya-32N1, el Plan de Acción que detallaba el empleo de armas nucleares tácticas en el campo de batalla.

-Mi país no permitirá el empleo de un arma nuclear cerca del espacio vital de esta, y tanto el Mar del Este como la península de Corea son considerados como tales- respondió enérgico el representante chino en la reunión -Ni siquiera hemos permitido el empleo de agentes químicos o biológicos por parte del régimen de los Kim-

-Debe haber otra opción, algo que no el equivalente a arrojar gasolina a un incendio; una alternativa que nos garantice sobrevivir sin convertirnos en un lote baldío radioactivo por los próximos 350 a 500 años- interrumpió con cierto descontrol, el jefe del parlamento del ESBIN Carlos Salgado -Además para siquiera considerarlo, el UEG debe haber permitido que los norcoreanos las empleen. Sin mencionar al estar atacando sistemáticamente blancos de un valor estratégico de importancia significativa-

-La flota de SSBN cumple definitivamente con dicho perfil… y las armadas del UEG, en particular la USN se han mostrado particularmente persistentes en ese curso de acción- Dolza se introdujo en la conversación -Además Kaliningrado para mucho de nosotros representa eso y mucho más- añadió recordando los ataques efectuados por el UEG hace casi dos semanas donde se experimentaron perdidas fuertes- Irina contrajo los labios, ante el velado ataque a su persona, sin embargo eran muy buenos puntos los que el general señalaba.

-Señora presidenta- hablo el representante de las Tropas Aeroespaciales, encargadas de la operación del arsenal nuclear -Está perdiendo de vista la paridad de fuerzas, de continuar esta tendencia a favor de Occidente, se conseguirá romper el equilibrio entre nuestras armas estratégicas a su favor… Almirante Shavyrin- se dirigió a su derecha al hombre de bigote y cabello cano que había hablado sobre Islandia previamente.

El jefe naval asintió e intervino -La pérdida de esos activos nos está poniendo peligrosamente cerca del límite marcado señora Presidenta.- El Comandante en Jefe de la Armada Vladimir Shavyrin exponía frente a la limitada audiencia los resultados de la ofensiva submarina aliada en contra de los SSBN, en el Atlántico del Norte y el Pacifico -Solo en la última semana hemos perdido dos más, lo que significa que nuestro número total de submarinos balísticos se ha reducido en un 17%- la voz del oficial no ocultaba la preocupación -Perder más y tendremos un desequilibrio entre el número total de cabezas nucleares listas para responder un eventual primer ataque nuclear de los americanos y sus comparsas del UEG, lo que significaría que el daño potencial para el ESBIN y la Rodina será mayor que el que puedan recibir los miembros del UEG-

Por unos minutos el silencio que se escuchaba resultaba ser atronador. Irina Groshkova respiraba suavemente, no era ajena a los momentos de gran tensión e incertidumbre en su vida, ya antes había enfrentado tomar decisiones que afectarían las vidas de muchas personas aunque nada como este momento.

-¿Señora Presidenta se encuentra bien?- al escuchar el llamado de Yeliznov regreso a la realidad. Y recorrió los rostros de los presentes.

Sentados en la mesa junto a ella estaban los oficiales comandantes y subcomandantes de los Teatros del Pacifico, Medio Oriente y de Europa del Norte, Central y del Sur. Todos del Ejército Ruso, salvo el Almirante Mikhail Breetai. Los jefes de estado mayor de todas las ramas militares, los jefes de directorio y de las agencias de inteligencia, además de los Ministros del Interior, Defensa, Economía e Industria, Relaciones Exteriores, el jefe del parlamento del ESBIN, el representante chino, su pequeña comitiva y finalmente el General Dolza con sus manos cerradas y apoyadas en la mesa larga ovalada colocada a lo ancho de la enorme sala, sentado frente a ella. Unas treinta personas en total, convocadas por la presidenta para no solo dar el reporte semanal del estado de la guerra, sino para formular la mejor estrategia para luchar en la misma. Todas estaban expectantes de la decisión que tendría que tomar en los próximos minutos.

_-Muchos de ellos tienen miedo, y a la vez no desean ser tachados de cobardes…_- sopeso _-por eso es que nadie ha hablado sobre las dudas que este plan acarrea-_

Los dedos de la única mujer en la sala golpearon repetidamente la mesa mientras adoptaba un semblante pensativo repasando una y otra vez todos los escenarios que dicha acción acarrearía. Como antigua analista de inteligencia política foránea, durante su carrera en la antigua KGB y su sucesora la FSB, Irina había sido instruida en las corrientes de pensamiento estratégico de la NATO y sus directrices de empleo de armas nucleares. Cuando la cortina de hierro cayo, Irina como muchos de sus colegas a ambos lados de la misma se sorprendieron de las concepciones equivocadas que cada bando había supuesto para su rival.

En un eventual rompimiento de hostilidades, SACEUR* -la autoridad máxima militar de la NATO- y los comandantes de los Grupos Norte, Central y Sur dispondrían del libre control de despliegue y empleo de armas nucleares tácticas siempre y cuando las fuerzas del Pacto de Varsovia utilizaran primero ADMs, ya sea de naturaleza química, nuclear o biológica, en algún objetivo de naturaleza estratégica o para provocar una ruptura significativa en el frente de combate para que los GMO arremetieran por la brecha recién creada.

La estrategia comunista se basaba en dos principios. El primero, solo el Concejo Supremo de Defensa del antiguo Politburó autorizaría a un comandante de Teatro de Operaciones el empleo de armas que solo entonces serían enviadas al frente de batalla, el segundo radicaba en el empleo de estas para detener un primer ataque a lo largo del frente, para descomponer la resistencia de las unidades de la NATO y hacer una contraofensiva y envolvimiento de fuerzas enemigas y objetivos estratégicos, disminuyendo así el riego de un contraataque nuclear gracias a la efectividad de la respuesta soviética.

Ambos bandos suponían que sería el otro quien iniciaría una batalla nuclear, de modo que se planeaba una respuesta gradual, idealmente claro está, dado que para llegar a ese punto se deben sortear un sinnúmero de salvaguardas y problemas. El problema principal pasa por que la decisión de usar armas nucleares en primer lugar es política. Su empleo puede que sea puramente táctico desde un punto de vista militar, un objetivo lo suficientemente valioso para el enemigo como para ser ignorado por el bando contrario, pero contra el cual es impráctico comprometer una cantidad significativa de fuerzas propias cuya presencia sería necesaria en otras operaciones o momentos del conflicto. Luego estaba el asunto de que se sabría cómo empezaría, pero no como terminaría.

Y evitar su uso también es un ejercicio político para el cual se requiere tiempo. Y eso era algo que Irina Groskhova estaba consciente que se le acababa con cada día que pasaba -Tenemos señales de que los americanos, ingleses y franceses estén siquiera considerando la opción nuclear ¿Alguien tiene algo?- Irina se dirigió al costado derecho de la mesa donde los jefes de los servicios de inteligencia se encontraban. Varios de ellos consultaban sus notas o ponderaban su intervención.

-Ninguna hasta el momento señora presidenta… aun cuando se lanzaron los ataques en Alaska y las Aleutianas o nuestra penetración inicial hacia las zonas petroleras de la península arábiga, nuestras fuentes de información no señalaron actividad alguna con respecto a que dicho tema fuera analizado- Dolza no necesito mirar para saber reconocer de quién era la voz que afirmaba algo tan aventurado. Nikolai Voshenko de nuevo parecía estar determinado a inmiscuirse donde no lo llamaban, estaba al tanto de la investigación del GRU en Gorny, pero de momento eso no le preocupaba, todavía.

Tratando de sonar neutral Dolza insistió en su punto -Sin embargo, no podemos descartar al menos a nivel de jefes de estado y gobierno, se haya discutido en privado tal acción-

-Señora presidenta- continúo Breetai -mi propuesta hace énfasis en un ataque limitado, contra uno o dos objetivos solamente, dependiendo del desarrollo de las operaciones puede que solo se necesita hacer solo un ataque de esta naturaleza u otro más… eso dependerá de las condiciones en el terreno.-

-¿Y si nuestro ataque tiene demasiado éxito y el UEG recurre a una defensa nuclear?- volvió a reclamar el embajador chino -Usted no ha dicho la clase de objetivos a atacar, pero es seguro que serán en Corea ¿o me equivoco?-

Dolza aceptó la importancia del punto y la gravedad de la incertidumbre. -Podrían hacerlo de todos modos, camarada, nuestros planes dependen siempre de la sorpresa, ¿no? La mezcla de sorpresa y triunfo obligará a Occidente a considerar las armas nucleares...- De nuevo silencio en la sala.

-¿Usted está diciendo que no podemos ganar?- Breetai había empezado a tener sus propias dudas sobre la guerra, pero no esperaba oírlas de su comandante. -Lo que propongo es dar no solo un golpe militar sino psicológico a los pueblos del UEG-

Dolza decidió ejercer su autoridad -Estoy diciendo lo mismo que he dicho desde hace cuatro meses, y tenía razón: esta campaña nuestra se ha convertido en una guerra de desgaste y agotamiento. Por el momento, la tecnología ha superado al arte militar, nuestro y de ellos. Lo que estamos viendo ahora es a quién se le terminan primero los hombres y las armas.-

-Nosotros tenemos más, de ambas cosas- dijo con cierto aire de petulancia el embajador Jing -Los soldados, marinos y pilotos del PLA darán la vida por la patria china antes que admitir la derrota o la vergüenza-

-Eso es cierto. Tengo muchos más hombres jóvenes para derrochar…- Irina endureció la voz ante las protestas del delegado chino, -Pero no por ello enviare a su destrucción a toda una generación de hombres y mujeres jóvenes… dígame embajador Jing o usted General Dolza ¿Tienen algún hijo o familia sirviendo en los frentes de batalla?- dijo con evidente malestar -¿Cuántos de esta mesa tienen algún, hijo, hija, esposa, desparecido, herido, muerto?- Esa frase fue pronunciada más como una madre que como la presidenta de Rusia. Como jefa de estado debía asegurarse de que todos aquellos veteranos que sirven en la milicia tengan un país donde volver, como madre debe asegurarse que sus hijos tengan un hogar al cual volver.

Esa pregunta encendió los ánimos de quienes estaban en contra de la propuesta de Breetai, la presidenta los respaldaba e increparon fuertemente a Dolza y hubo quienes se quedaron callados. Decidida a terminar con una discusión estéril Irina retomo el mando de la conversación -¿Cuáles son sus blancos Almirante? ¿Y de que potencia estamos hablando?-

Mirando a todos los presentes en la mesa con una expresión augusta casi calmada, Mikhail Breetai analizo por algunos momentos sus siguientes palabras consciente de la importancia de las mismas, dado que estaba por abrir una caja de Pandora no solo para su nación, sino para el resto de la humanidad -Armas de fisión de potencia variable* en el orden de los 15 a 20 kilotones…-

Irina hizo sus cálculos _-Más poderosas que Fat Man y Little Boy*- _

Volvió a centrar su atención a las palabras de Breetai, quien seguía detallando las características preliminares de las armas, para después dar la lista de objetivos potenciales -Mis objetivos prioritarios, serían la flota anfibia que pretenda realizar un desembarco de combate en la Península y el Grupo de Batalla del Macross-

Toda las miradas se centraron en el Almirante y la Presidenta, la mujer taladraba con la mirada, la al parecer imperturbable figura de un hombre dispuesto a realizar las acciones necesarias para garantizar la victoria de su nación, ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a conceder la más mínima consideración al otro, por dentro Breetai conocía y entendía la reticencia de Groskhova a su curso de acción, pero él genuinamente creía que ese era el único curso de acción disponible que no incluyera semanas o meses de una prolongada sangría para las tropas de los ejércitos del ESBIN.

-Almirante, caballeros antes de darle mi respuesta, necesito que usted- dijo Irina refriéndose a Breetai -Me presente su plan detallado para el empleo de las armas esta misma tarde, esto es algo que debo ponderar cuidadosamente. Continuaremos mañana. La reunión ha terminado- Dolza se mantuvo impávido y no se permitió mostrar su frustración ante tal decisión.

Todos los presentes salieron en silencio sin comentar acerca de lo ocurrido, algunos de ellos aún poseían una palidez inusual en su rostro, Mikhail Breetai se quedó atrás a propósito, para meditar en silencio, las acciones con las que le habría abierto la puerta a la pesadilla más grande del mundo moderno.

_-Guerra Atómica-_ suspirando pesadamente se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la reunión. Acaba de traer a la mesa el Apocalipsis, y lo había hecho pasar como un evento cualquiera, centrándose en la necesidad de emplear una acción de esa magnitud para conseguir una ventaja en una guerra que una vez que se cruzara ese umbral en el conflicto nadie sabría cómo terminaría. Si la presidenta decía que sí, no habría forma de detenerlo y él será el único responsable.

* * *

><p>Frontera entre Sudán y Libia, Norte de África.<p>

Una noche negra, nublada y sin estrellas caía por toda la región, con suerte una persona en el terreno sería capaz de ver más allá de su nariz si tenía suerte, pero la mayoría necesitaría de una lámpara de mano o linterna. Lo cual era algo que ponía nerviosos a un grupo de centinelas que custodiaban la marcha de un convoy de vehículos todo terreno que se desplazaban a toda velocidad por el desierto norafricano en dirección al oeste, habían escogido la obscuridad de la noche para ocultar su movimiento, tenían conocimiento de que ningún satélite de reconocimiento ni vuelo de UAV o avión espía alguno pasaría por sobre el área donde se encontraban en al menos 3 horas más, para ese entonces ya estarían lejos del lugar. Viajaban con las luces apagadas, confiando solamente en sus unidades GPS y visores de visión nocturna.

-Solo arena y más arena por los próximos 400 km- se lamentó uno de los pasajeros del vehículo de exploración.

-Pudo ser peor…- el conductor del vehículo revira -nos pudieron haber detectado cruzando de Bakú a Cheleken en esa mísera tinaja que nos consiguieron por bote. ¿No es verdad jefe?- pregunto al hombre a través del espejo retrovisor.

La persona que estaba sentada en la parte de atrás mantenía los brazos cruzados, cabizbajo, callado sin movimientos perceptibles como dando la impresión de estar durmiendo -¿Me escucho jefe?- el chofer insiste, pero este solo desea que lo dejen solo necesita pensar en los siguientes movimientos.

Hacer el cruce por el Mar Caspio fue una travesía complicada que les demoro una semana y media gracias al excesivo celo de las guardias costeras de ambos países. Sortearon el obstáculo mediante una hábil navegación y cuando no fue posible mucho dinero, para que les dejaran pasar un contrabando "inocuo" de granos y hortalizas. Después fue cruzar de Turkmenistán hacia Irán, el trayecto lo hizo solo con los otros dos y donde agradeció haber pasado los últimos ocho años en el Medio Oriente y Europa del Este, su piel con el tiempo había adquirido una tonalidad cobriza obscura y la barba castaña le ayudaron a pasar desapercibido durante su trayecto hasta Chabahar, donde el resto de su equipo se reunió nuevamente para abordar un carguero y llegar a Somalia.

-Estás loco… lo peor fue tener que combatir a esos milicianos somalíes. Cabrones, no comen ni tres veces al día pero se pasean con Ak-47 y RPG-7…-

-Me olvide de eso, Chuck- el chofer se disculpó y prosiguió conduciendo el vehículo guía. -Aunque sigo diciendo que lo peor fue cruzar el Caspio en esa lancha glorificada. Eso si no hablamos que pudieron habernos programado una ruta más directa para entregar la carga-

Cruzar el llamado Cuerno de África ha sido la parte más dura en el casi mes que lleva su viaje, asolado por una guerra civil de larga data, el lugar es prácticamente tierra de nadie en su mayor parte con solo unos pocos lugares donde el tambaleante gobierno puede imponer su autoridad. Fue por eso que era el lugar perfecto según Edwards, para desembarcar el cargamento para Barnes. Un gobierno así de débil no diría que no a la oferta de armas y divisas para combatir a los rebeldes islamistas que abundan por el país a cambio de simplemente dejar pasar un cargamento de vez en cuando.

-Héctor…- se dirigió al chofer.

-¿Sí?-

-¿Puedes darme una ruta directa que no atraviese sobre los campos de batalla o países del ESBIN? Porque si no es así mejor cállate- dijo en un tono que no admitía otra cosa más que obediencia y silencio absolutos.

-No señor- Héctor trato de esconderse en su asiento y no mirar los ojos enfurecidos de su jefe.

-Entonces cállate y sigue conduciendo. Tenemos un cronograma- el silencio por fin reino por el resto del viaje. Mientras Barnes consideraba que pasos tomaría en la siguiente fase.

La guerra en el medio oriente se libraba a 1800 km más al noreste en Jordania y Arabia Saudita donde tropas rusas apoyadas de sus aliados de Europa del Este y países árabes alineados con ellos, efectuaban un ataque masivo en dos ejes. El primero destinado a cortar las líneas de comunicación entre Egipto y Arabia Saudita cabezas visibles del UEG en la región, separando la península arábiga del resto del continente africano. Mientras que el segundo pretendía llegar hasta El Cairo mismo y forzar la rendición de la región. Había un tercer eje apuntando hacia el sur de Turquía amenazándola con introducirse en su vientre, lo que colocaba a las fuerzas turcas en la problemática de reservarse fuerzas sin poder emplearlas en sus frentes en los Dardanelos y los Balcanes para repeler las ofensivas del ESBIN en el teatro.

Mientras eso pasaba Israel se mantenía al margen, junto con sus socios del BRINIR se había declarado neutral, aunque mantenía a sus fuerzas en alerta máxima. Como lo descubrió un regimiento de infantería mecanizada egipcia que dio un rodeo en el Sinaí para encontrarse con una brigada blindada israelí, solo un batallón logro regresar. El ESBIN también había experimentado su propia cuota de "trágicos incidentes", un paquete mixto de cazas y bombarderos sirios, rusos e iraquíes trato de usar una ruta de vuelo por el Golán para realizar un ataque envolvente a unidades jordanas y americanas; perdieron veintisiete aviones en el intento, sin embargo el gobierno israelí se mantenía como una suerte de canal de comunicación oculto a dos bandas con la cual ambos bandos establecían un dialogo no oficial o sancionado cuando la situación lo ameritaba.

La situación en tierra era similar a la de los otros frentes golpes y contragolpes, los números tratando de imponer su calidad, frente al refinamiento de la tecnología. Tanques, vehículos blindados, cañones autopropulsados, helicópteros y aviones de ataque de ambos bandos trabándose en combate mientras que la infantería hace lo posible para asegurar una posición. Las pérdidas para ambos bandos son preocupantes pero el ánimo para las tropas árabes del UEG continua arriba, en parte debido a la creencia de buena parte los soldados de que estaban combatiendo en una guerra santa para proteger las tierras de Allah y su profeta, inducida en particular en las tropas saudíes.

Diariamente las fuerzas aéreas de ambos bloques luchaban encarnizadamente para lograr algo que pudiera pasar por supremacía aérea, por todo el Teatro de Operaciones alarmas de ataques aéreos eran seguidas del despliegue de baterías SAMs y aviones caza, las operaciones navales del ESBIN quedaban reducidas a ataques tácticos a los puertos aliados en la zona del Golfo Pérsico o las costas de Egipto. Incursiones de Spetsnaz y sus equivalentes del UEG se sucedían a lo largo y ancho de las costas. Un ataque de unos cincuenta comandos rusos al puesto de comunicaciones de la V Flota en Manama, Bahrein, que resulto con daños de consideración, al que se sumó además la muerte del oficial ejecutivo de la flota y personal de inteligencia en una acción posterior, aunque casi todos sus miembros fueron asesinados en el proceso; provoco una respuesta en forma de misiles crucero de un ataque decapitación en contra de la sede Mukhabarat. Y la destrucción vía unidad de comandos de una importante base aérea táctica usada por las tropas del MVD ubicada al oeste de Iraq y que colindaba con Jordania. Los daños de ambos ataques aún eran evaluados por el GRU.

Con su cabeza recostada en el vidrio de la ventana, apenas distinguiendo la arena de la noche, Barnes no conocía del todo los planes de Edwards o los jefes de este, aunque eso no le importaba del todo. A su modo de ver los líderes del UEG y el ESBIN eran todos iguales, sanguijuelas que se alimentaban de sus ciudadanos, que demandan el máximo sacrificio de sus soldados para recompensarlos después arrojándolos al pozo más obscuro cuando las guerras terminan, o son heridos de forma permanente y deben mendigar atención médica deficiente y una aún más mísera pensión, o son descubiertos en una acción poco ética. _-¡Malnacidas ratas! Te lavan la cabeza hablándote de Honor, Patriotismo y Deber, y son los primeros en apuñalarte por la espalda-_ Se llevó su mano a su pierna derecha y palpo una vieja cicatriz, en su juventud fue un maratonista aficionado destacado, eso termino durante el cautiverio que debió soportar en Malasia hace mucho tiempo.

La radio cobro vida -Pionero este G1 ¿distancia al punto de control?-

-15 km al suroeste de la posición- respondió Barnes.

-Atentos abriremos el carril… limpien el resto-

-Enterado G1, estaremos preparados- Alisto su rifle, un AK-104 tipo comando -Es la hora- sus palabras cambiaron el humor de sus acompañantes.

Chuck dio aviso por la radio mientras que Héctor acelero el vehículo. A poco lograron ver tres destellos en el horizonte. -¿Creen que hayan dejado algo?- comento mientras preparaba su equipo.

Por encima de ellos escucharon el sonido de al menos dos aviones cazas aunque lo obscuro de la noche dificulto el verles las siluetas o siquiera las toberas. -A quién le importa, si lo hicieron o no por eso estamos aquí, si quedo alguno nos encargamos de él o ellos.- dijo su jefe -¿Alguna duda?- los acompañantes de Barnes no dijeron nada. El convoy se dirigió al lugar que sus fuentes marcaban como un puesto de vigilancia electrónica en la frontera entre Sudan y Argelia.

En menos de tres minutos llegaron al lugar donde se produjeron los destellos. Entre las dunas y rocas del desierto, iluminadas por los tenues fuegos que aún existían alrededor de los cráteres producidos por los impactos de las bombas, era todo lo que quedaba del puesto móvil y los vehículos y tiendas de campaña que lo integraban, al mismo tiempo seis columnas espesas de humo negro se alzaban en el lugar. Los vehículos se detuvieron y una docena de hombres fuertemente armados bajaron de los mismos y comenzaron a revisar el lugar.

Barnes se paró en medio del lugar -Escuchen bien, tenemos el reporte que el personal que manejaba la estación sumaba 20 individuos, tenemos 10 minutos para contarlos a todos-

Chuck había tenido razón no había quedado demasiado del lugar, todo era un amasijo de metal achicharrándose por el calor y fuego extremos, pero se podía percibir el olor a hule, papel y en especial carne quemándose. Encontraron algunos cuerpos irreconocibles regados por el lugar. -Perdemos el tiempo aquí jefe- reclamo uno de los mercenarios mientras se acercaba a su jefe que exploraba los alrededores del sitio –Algunos de ellos están tan carbonizados que…-

-Dame tu rifle- le ordeno Barnes.

-¿Perdón?-

-Tú rifle…- repitió bajando la voz mientras extendía la mano -dámelo-

Temiendo por su seguridad accedió al pedido de su jefe, quien prontamente revisaba minuciosamente con la mira de visión nocturna del rifle, apuntando a un lugar del desierto a unos 150 metros del campamento. -Te tengo- murmuro Barnes al tiempo que apretaba el gatillo del arma, dos disparos surcaron el aire. -Vayan a revisar-

Un grupo de cuatro elementos se apresuró a cumplir con el encaro de su jefe y se dirigieron rápidamente hacia ese punto. -¡Rayos! Barnes tenía razón- murmuro el jefe del grupo al ver dos cadáveres con uniformes rusos con impactos de bala en sus cabezas, estaban todavía calientes.

-¿El jefe los mato verdad?- pregunto nerviosamente uno de los miembros de la partida de búsqueda.

-¿Qué encontraron?- como si se tratara del diablo, la voz de Barnes se escuchó por la radio.

-Dos cuerpos… recientes- dijo el líder.

-Tráiganlos, nos desharemos de ellos en otra parte, este lugar se volverá demasiado transitado dentro de poco y debemos borrar nuestras huellas como hemos hecho hasta ahora-

-Si señor- el líder corto la comunicación y dio una rápida mirada a sus hombres -Ya lo escucharon, hay que llevarnos los cuerpos con nosotros. Debemos darnos prisa- mientras el grupo comenzaba el regreso la preocupación principal de Barnes será la segunda fase de la misión.

Mientras a casi 5 km por encima de ellos, cuatro F-23 prosiguieron su camino hasta el corazón mismo de Sudan. Dentro de la cabina presurizada, polarizada y totalmente a obscuras, T.R. piloteaba su avión dirigiéndolo según el curso marcado en su HUD, cuando su radio cobro vida.

-G1 este es control- Edwards reconoció la voz de Casi a través de los audífonos -detectamos comunicación entre Khartoum y Moscú, ya reportaron la pérdida de contacto con el sitio en unos minutos tendrán pájaros en el aire.-

-Enterado Control- proseguimos. _-Los reportes obtenidos sobre el ESBIN que ellos no han percibido un aumento notable en la actividad del UEG en esta zona… eso cambiara esta noche- _

De la base principal de la Fuerza Aérea Sudanesa despegaron 2 Mig-29 SMT totalmente armados, aunque nominalmente neutrales en el conflicto, el gobierno sudanés ha mantenido una "sana" relación con el ESBIN y por tanto había una fuerte presencia de consejeros, instructores y asesores procedentes de Europa del Este y Asia que capacitaban a las fuerzas armadas del país africano, al tiempo que las equipaban con un número considerable de armamento de considerable calidad.

-G2 a G1… ya detecto los pájaros, 12 en punto a 145 y acercándose fuerte- en su pantalla RWR* captaba las señales de dos radares Zhuk que se acercaban a ellos.

-¿Nos han visto?- pregunto Edwards.

-Lo dudo-

-De acuerdo yo me encargo, G2 quedas al mando prosigan-

-Enterado-

A las afueras de Khartoum se hallaba una base rusa que albergaba un puesto de SIGNIT/ELINT del ESBIN. Se trataba de un nudo regional para el suministro de información adicional para el GRU que vigilaba todo el Mar Rojo, el sur de Egipto, el Cuerno de África y buena parte de Arabia Saudita y que era protegido celosamente, por al menos un regimiento de Fulcrums sudaneses, que en muchos casos eran piloteados por pilotos rusos y buen número de baterías SAM modernas, las fuerzas concentrada alrededor de este además de no disponer de recursos para efectuar una misión de ataque previamente, habían hecho que el puesto sobreviviera hasta ahora.

No que eso le importara mucho a T.R. Edwards, volando en una formación de tres aparatos, sus hombres se dirigían a destruirlo. Su caza gano más altura y espero a que las señales de los cazas enemigos se hicieran más fuertes preparo sus AIM-120C y los coloco en modo "home on jamming" simplemente esperando a que se acercaran más y más a él, cuando estuvieron a menos de 40 km, disparo una salva de 4 misiles hacia los desafortunados pilotos que jamás supieron que había pasado. El resto del escuadrón Ghost coloco ocho bombas Paveway sobre su blanco, destruyendo la instalación de inteligencia y causando daños de consideración al resto de la base, además de la muerte de casi 100 personas.

Al reagruparse antes de entrar en espacio aéreo argelino, Edwards aviso por radio el éxito de su misión -G1 a control, misión cumplida… regresamos-

-Enterado- fue la respuesta lacónica de Cassie. En tierra Barnes y su carga ingresaron a Argelia conforme lo previsto. Legionario estaba desarrollándose sin problema alguno y eso ponía de buen humor a T.R. Edwards.

* * *

><p>SDCV-1 Macross, Frente a la Isla de Tsushima, Mar de Japón<p>

Rick, Roy y Rags regresaban del comedor de la nave, hacia unas semanas le habían permitido al pequeño perrito entrar aunque especificaban que él debía llevar su propio plato si deseaba comer algo de la barra de la misma, cosa que no era necesaria debió a que casi toda la tripulación le ofrecía algo al cachorro de la mano. Rick se preocupaba por él cada vez que iban porque el cachorro de milagro llegaba a su camarote por sus propios pies, se tiraba donde cayera y se acostaba patas arribas como si le costase respirar; Lisa le había reclamado varias veces que si seguía así el cachorro uno de estos días podría explotar..._ -Bueno eso lo decía cuando estaba de buenas, cuando estaba de malas...- _el piloto no pudo evitar estremecerse, cuando estaba de malas lo llama irresponsable, que Rags podía morir de sobre peso o de una enfermedad coronaria y pare usted de contar... como el día que se dio cuenta que Roy le había dado whisky de su reserva privada, ese día fue una mierda Lisa estuvo a punto de denunciar a Roy -_Y no es que no se lo mereciera-_ menos mal que llego Claudia y abogo por él, encima no le dejo estar cerca de Rags por 3 días enteros;

"-Eres un macho chovinista y corruptor de cachorros, No que eso debería de sorprenderme teniendo en cuenta la clase de ejemplo que llamas hermano mayor-" recuerda que le dijo ese día, pero el piloto seguía en sus cavilaciones _-el monstruo del closet aparentemente es mejor persona que yo...__-_ murmura imitando el tono de voz de Lisa.

-Vamos quita esa cara que Riber ya te perdono.-

-Ella no tenía nada que perdonarme Roy, fuiste tú quien a mis espaldas le diste licor a Rags...-

-Hey pero mira como disfruto su primera borrachera-

-Guau guau- ladro Rags antes de salir corriendo, en la puerta de su camarote estaba Lisa... tenían unos minutos libres antes de entrar en turno. Hoy ambos tenían el turno de la noche.

-Hola Lisa.-

-Roy, Hunter- la forma en que dijo su apellido le dio a entender que aún estaba ligeramente molesta, él no se engañaba últimamente se llevan mejor, pero Lisa Riber no se la tomaba la salud o seguridad de Rags a la ligera, si había algo que no le gustase se convertía inmediatamente en mama osa... y papa oso aquí termina pagando los platos rotos. -Dios mírate si de milagro puedes respirar ¿qué te dieron de comer ahora esos hombres malos?-

-Bien aquí vamos otra vez...- Se lamentó el piloto -Lisa solo ha comido alimento para perro-

-¿Y si solo ha comido alimento para perro porque tiene una papa frita en el pelo Hunter?- le pregunto Lisa mientras mostraba la papa y arqueaba una ceja...

-Bueno Riber tu siempre dices que todos los hombres son perros- Y Roy tenía que aportar sus 50 céntimos. La mirada que le lanzo Lisa fue suficiente para hacerlo callar, mientras alzaba a Rags en brazos en verdad el pobre cachorro no podía con su alma.

-Hunter...

-Hummm

-¿Con quién se va a quedar Rags esta noche?-

_-Mierda porque tengo la extraña impresión que no le gustara mi respuesta-_ de un tiempo para acá se ha dado cuenta que Lisa no pasa a Minmei y viceversa, no está muy seguro del motivo, si es que Lisa juzga a Minmei como "ligera de cascos" palabras de Roy, por la situación comprometida en que nos encontró o si es otra cosa, un reflejo de la atracción que existe entre ambos.

- Hunter estoy esperando-

-Co… Con una amiga.- Demonios porque tenía que tartamudear.

-¿Que amiga Hunter?-

-Hola Rick, Comandante Fokker, Comandante Riber.- de alguna forma extraña las últimas palabras de Minmei sonaron más secas que de costumbre, Rick pudo oír a Roy reír por lo bajo... con hermanos como él quien necesita enemigos

-Así que usted va a ser la niñera de Rags esta noche Cabo-

Roy miraba expectante la situación, Claudia no lo perdonaría si se desataba una pelea de gatas y ella no estaba presente, últimamente ambas peleaban por quien pasaba más tiempo con el "perrito", y Roy no estaba haciendo referencia a Rags con el uso de ese apelativo.

-Si señora, lo voy a cuidar muy bien, ¿Rick no te importa que me quede en tu camarote cierto?-

_-Vaya 5 puntos para la joven-_ pensó Roy.

-Cabo en realidad sí importa, es mejor que recoja las cosas de Rags y que duerman en su camarote, usted entenderá que es en contra de las regulaciones que se quede en el camarote de un hombre soltero, ese tipo de acciones ameritan una sanción disciplinaria.-

_-10 puntos para Riber, la pichoncita no es rival para una veterana como Lisa-_ Roy volteo a ver a su hermano para conseguirlo rojo como un tomate. -_Jajaja eso te enseñara a ser más discreto hermanito.-_

-Heee bueno, Minmei creo que Lisa tiene razón lo mejor será que lo cuides en tu camarote...-

-Lo pasare buscando por la mañana al salir de turno Cabo, es mi turno de pasar el día con Rags.-

-Otros 5 puntos para Riber por evitar que la Minmei vea Rick en la mañana, vaya que me impresionan sus dotes de estratega.-

-Si lo entiendo Comandante la espero a primera hora.- aparentemente todo me está saliendo mal hoy.

-Vamos Rags, dile adiós a Papi y a Mami. - Lisa se acercó intencionadamente al piloto para que acariciara la cabecita del cachorrito que estaba en sus brazos.

-Ese es mi muchacho.- le dijo Rick; Rags le lamio la mano a Lisa antes de ladrar y sacar la lengua -Guau guau...-

-Pórtate bien con la niñera cielo.- le dijo Lisa al cachorro mientras lo ponía en el piso frente a Minmei y le entregaba la correa. Esta vez Roy se tuvo que morder la lengua para no soltar la carcajada.

-Tenemos que irnos Minmei,- le dijo Rick mientras miraba su reloj, lo cierto es que ambos iban ya algo tarde a sus turnos. -Si puedes cierras la puerta cuando termines de sacar las cosas de Rags, y muchas gracias Minmei por cuidar de él-

-Rick tu sabes que para mí no es ninguna molestia.- le respondió con una sonrisa de 200 watts en opinión de Roy, una que se quedó para él.

_-Bueno eso le suma 5 puntos más, desde mi punto de vista este encuentro estuvo bastante parejo, la chiquilla no le siguió el juego a la comadreja-_

-Tengan buenas noches, Roy, Rick los veré arriba por la red táctica.- les dijo guiñando un ojo, otra vez Roy tuvo que aguantar las ganas de reír al ver la cara de idiota que ponía su hermanito.

-Andando Ricky que ya vamos tarde.- Se despidieron con la mano y dejaron a Minmei en el pasillo acompañada del cachorrito

-Puedes creerlo Rags.- le dijo mientras entraban en el camarote y comenzaba a recoger las cosas. -"Te portas bien con la niñera" yo no soy tu niñera, soy tu amiga y amiga de tu dueño, ¿cierto?-

-Hhmm- el cachorrito solo se la quedo observando ladeando un poco la cabeza con la lengua afuera.

-"Despidete de Papi y Mami"- dijo azotando la puerta del gabinete de donde saco una lata de carne para Rags- ... papi y mami, por Dios eres un perro como van a ser ellos tus padres, bueno si los rumores sobre Riber son ciertos definitivamente ella podría ser tu madre, con lo perra que es... no sé cómo Rick la soporta- Rags solo tapo con sus patas las orejitas mientras la amiga de su amo seguía con su monologo y continuaba destrozando literalmente el pequeño camarote de Rick. -Ok ya está, quedo mucho mejor- dijo con una sonrisa algo maliciosa contemplando su obra -¿Nos vamos?-

-Guau- sacando la lengua Rags se unió a Minmei y salieron del camarote.

-Hoy veremos películas tú y yo pequeño…- la chica comenzó a contarle sus planes al pequeño canino mientras se dirigían a su camarote.

Por lo general salir en una misión de combate nocturna en especial una a lo profundo de Corea del Norte, bastaba para que las voces de la conciencia de Rick Hunter se enfocaran en la misión y no en la escena que había pasado hace unos momentos. Pero mientras se preparaba en la cubierta para subir a su avión, extrañamente ese no era el caso en esta ocasión.

-¿Sabes que no puedes seguir ignorando esta situación?- escucho decir a su hermano.

Rick hizo una cara bastante incomoda, si alguien como Roy podía adivinar sus pensamientos debía tener una cara bastante expresiva. -No la ignoro Roy… es solo que… Ellas son mis amigas, las dos. No quiero ninguna malinterprete la situación. -

-Lo yo vi en el pasillo, fue más una escena de celos que otra cosa enano- Habia ocasiones en que Roy Fokker no podía entender cuan denso podía ser su hermano menor -Cachorro ya están malinterpretando todo, y tú te tienes la culpa-

Rick solo suspiro sabiendo a lo que se refería -Minmei no ha querido que hablemos de lo que paso y para mí está bien- su mirada se perdió por unos momentos -A riesgo de sonar como un patán… me sentí bien con Minmei- miro a su hermano.

-Si te entiendo…- el tono de Roy cambio a uno de comprensión -créeme que lo hago, yo antes estuve en tú situación… buscas algo te permita hacer más fácil soportar toda la presión, la ansiedad… y conseguirte algo que te recuerde lo normal y corriente que puede ser la vida-

Rick se quedó en silencio meditando las palabras de Roy, era justamente lo que le estaba pasando y si bien se sintió mejor después de haber estado con Minmei, su conciencia le había dicho que le había causado dolor a Lisa, mucho dolor y eso era algo que lo molestaba sobre manera.

-Mi concejo cachorro es que resuelvas cualquier lío que tengas en tú cabeza y seas directo con ambas, lo peor que puedes hacer es darle falsas esperanzas a una o dos mujeres y terminarlas lastimando… así no sea tú intención.- Con eso Roy se separó de su hermano para dirigirse al Skull 01 -¡No te rompas la cabeza cachorro, te veo allá arriba!-

La noche transcurrió como las últimas noches de la guerra. Todos en el Macross se mantenían trabajando las 24 horas del día, dando lo mejor de sí para cumplir con sus misiones, esperando que su grano de arena termine por decantar la balanza de la guerra. Pero la guerra no era lo que estaba en la cabeza de dos mujeres que recién habían terminado su turno en el CDC del Macross.

-Lisa no puedes molestarte con Hunter, la chica se lo puso fácil y él es un hombre joven sin compromisos y que acaba de padecer una situación de alto stress. Es lógico que buscara el contacto físico para sentirse vivo-

_-¿Esa es la justificación que da Fokker por haber sido tan puto en su vida?.-_ se preguntó Lisa pero no dijo nada… por unos momentos -Honestamente No me interesa que haga... haga eso Claudia, lo que me molesta es que lo haya hecho en presencia de Rags, pudo haber traumado al cachorro de por vida.- Riber trato de no sonar patética escudándose usando al cachorro, pero era una táctica inútil para una sabueso entrenada con lo era Grant.

Claudia solo negó con la cabeza, su amiga era en ocasiones la definición viviente de la palabra testaruda. -¿Segura que solo eso te molesta Hayes?- dijo al tiempo de que llegaban al camarote de Lisa.

-¿Qué quieres decir Clau?- Lisa fingió demencia, mientras preparaba Té en la cocineta pero era transparente para la afroamericana.

-Que creo que tienes un interés más profundo por el piloto del que en verdad expresas y si es así déjame decirte que la batalla no está perdida…- La inglesa de ojos verdes mostro un perceptible interés - ¿Sabes?... tal vez Japón tenga en estos momentos la ventaja pero si Inglaterra mueve bien sus cartas puede que gane la guerra -Claudia le guiño el ojo antes de poner la taza de Té en la mesa -Tengo que irme Roy debe estar a punto de regresar de su vuelo. Piensa en lo que te dije, que la única batalla que se pierda es la que no se lucha... y recuerda cielo más abejas se atrapan con mil que con hiel. Cuídate y descansa-

Lisa estuvo pensando toda la noche en lo que dijo Claudia y decidió tratar más al piloto solo para conocerlo mejor, se dijo...

* * *

><p>Afueras de Wloclaweck,Provincia de Cuyavia y Pomerania. Polonia<p>

El lugar no era gran cosa, una antigua granja de ganado lechero con una casa y un cobertizo despintando con manchas de pintura naranja y blanca donde se ubicada la ordeña, en la parte superior del mismo se almacenaba grano y forraje para el invierno que sirviera como alimento para el ganado. La casa era la típica casa de campo hecha de madera y una pequeña chimenea y estaba ubicada a unos veinte metros del cobertizo. Desvencijándose de sus ventanas, con cortinas de cuadros. No era un lugar que resaltara excepto por el hecho quizás de que se encontraba a unos kilómetros del camino principal que conducía a la ciudad no había sino pastizales y bosques a la redonda. La habitaba un viejo dentista jubilado y que al perder todo en el divorcio se refugió en el viejo hogar paterno.

-Este lugar es acogedor, tengo que reconocerlo- admitió Karol Lisowski al dejarse caer en el desvencijado sillón.

El actual anfitrión un hombre de mediana edad de nombre Boleg estaba en la diminuta cocina preparando café y leche para acompañar el pan con el cual para la cena -Lo es ¿verdad?- dijo sirviendo los vasos.

-Mucho- Marzanna entro a la cocina llevando una toalla en la cabeza y vistiendo chaqueta, una blusa manga langa estampada y pantalón de mezclilla -Seguro que tú tío no se molestara de que usemos la casa-

-No te preocupes, él se fue de este lugar apenas vio llegar a las tropas del ESBIN… el alguna vez fue miembro de Solidarność*…- Boleg hace una pausa y la joven nota como todos adoptan una actitud seria -Jamás creyó que los rusos volvieran. Lo convencí de que no quemara la granja antes de que huyera- Marzanna se quedó en silencio, por alguna razón el comentario le incomodaba sobremanera -Le dije que cuando todo esto pasara sería bueno tener un hogar al cual regresar. Yo paso aquí de vez en cuando para arreglar cosas en la granja, así que los vecinos no se muestran demasiado curiosos sobre quien entra y quién sale del lugar.-

-Ya veo- murmuro Marzanna

-¿Cómo esta tú hermana?- pregunto Karol a la chica siguiendo la charada que las dos jóvenes habían armado durante su viaje.

-Ella está dormida, el viaje la canso muchísimo- dijo mientras se acercaba a ayudar a Boleg a servir las porciones.

Una sombra se movió atrás de ellos -Pobre, tuvo que pasar buena parte del viaje escondida en la parte trasera del auto- comento otro de los hombres de nombre Feliks que se encontraba parado en el umbral que dividía la sala de la cocina. A Marzanna le incomodaba su presencia o más bien la pistola que llevaba este en su cintura.

Pero así eran las cosas. Karol las llevaba a ella y a Feliks un policía retirado a ver a un falsificador que vivía en Wloclaweck, con el propósito de que este le suministrara documentos de traslado e identificaciones falsas al par de jóvenes y a algunos otros individuos interesados en huir de Polonia. Boleg Kaminsky, un antiguo paciente del padre de Karol y vecino del pueblo por varios años hasta que se mudó a Wloclaweck, era el contacto que los llevaría con él. Se han arriesgado el conducir más de 90 kilómetros hasta allí, atravesando vías secundarías para evitar retenes de tropas del ESBIN por lo que el trayecto que normalmente se realizaría en una hora y fracción, se convirtieron en casi cuatro horas, al atravesar malos caminos y dar varios rodeos antes de llegar a su destino.

-Es una chica dura, debo reconocerlo- reconoció Boleg según le dijo Karol. "Bogomila" había estado escondida durante buena parte del trayecto en la parte posterior de un viejo auto tipo sedán. Era el lugar más incómodo para estar durante el trayecto y la chica no se quejó ni una vez.

La mesa fue puesta y los cuatro adultos tomaron sus lugares y comenzaron a degustar la cena que tenían enfrente.

-Debo advertirles que la persona que vamos a ver, es bastante desconfiada- Boleg hablo mientras daba un sorbo a su café. -Mucho antes de que esto comenzara, ya se dedicaba a actividades cuestionables. No es conveniente que sepa sus antecedentes-

Feliks adopta una expresión algo molesta -Supongo que es lógico, a mí tampoco me agrada confiar en esa clase de personas, pero necesitamos de gente que se mueva en esa clase de esferas- Todos se quedaron callados.

-Eso no significa que tenga que gustarnos, yo lo hago por mi familia, ese sujeto lo está haciendo por dinero- reviro Karol.

-Antes de esto yo era solamente un contador público, ahora estoy aquí siendo el anfitrión de un grupo de luchadores de la libertad. Mi esposa no sabe nada de esto- Boleg hablo con pesar.

Desde siempre los movimientos de resistencia se han visto obligados a recurrir a personas que han pasado buena parte de su vida al margen de la ley, esos contactos les proporcionan recursos que no siempre están al alcance de ciudadano común y corriente como eran la mayoría de las personas en esa casa.

-Es mejor de esa manera, se preocupara menos y estará un poco más segura, si lo peor llega a pasar- Agrego Feliks.

Marzanna clavo la vista en su taza de leche -Dadas las circunstancias no podemos darnos el lujo de ser demasiado escrupulosos, si queremos preservar lo suficiente de nuestro país, y ayudar a nuestra gente habrá que estar preparado para trabajar con criminales-

Sintiendo la que la atmosfera del lugar se sentía pesada Boleg hablo dando los detalles -Si la reunión resulta productiva, se acordara una segunda donde se efectuara una parte del pago y la toma de fotos… después esperaremos a que la documentación esté completada.-

-¿Cuánto crees que nos cobre?- inquirió Feliks.

-No hemos mencionado costo, aunque habrá que estar preparados para desembolsar una muy fuerte cantidad… en divisa extranjera-

-¿Dólares, Euros… Rublos?- volvió a preguntar fastidiado el ex policía.

Boleg solo movió los hombros y cabeza de forma negativa -De verdad que no lo sé-

-Fantástico- Karol enseguida frunció el ceño -¿Y de donde se supone que lo sacaremos? ¿Robamos un banco?...- se paró bruscamente de su asiento -¡Maldito codicioso!-

-Te dije que no podemos confiarnos con sujetos así, si las cosas se salen de control tendremos que asegurarnos que no vaya y nos venda con el ESBIN- agrego Feliks

-Eso no será problema- Marzanna se unió a la conversación -Tenemos para pagar… al menos por esta vez- Karol le dio una mirada de reprobación era obvio que este pensaba que estaba siendo muy imprudente.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Boleg pregunto muy intrigado por la declaración de la joven.

-Anna, no creo que…-

Pero Marzanna interrumpió a su amigo mostrando una vez su decisión de seguir -Arregla la reunión yo me ocupare del resto… voy a revisar a Bogumila- con eso salió disparada de la sala y se dirigió al cuarto donde descansaba su "hermanita" dejando a los hombres con la palabra en la boca.

La cabeza volvió a dolerse mientras se aproximaba a la puerta del cuarto y por unos momentos sintió que estaba a punto de perder el equilibrio. Respirando pesadamente entro a la habitación donde enseguida reconoció la figura de la adolescente cubierta de sabanas, que dormía plácidamente, una breve sonrisa adorno el rostro de la joven que se acostó en un costado de la cama cobijándose con las sabanas, como si Annie supiera de quien se trataba se giró y se acurruco en el pecho de Marzanna. Se veía tan pacífica y despreocupada con su carita redonda semi oculta por sus cabellos que no pudo resistirse cantarle una canción de cuna.

-_Dobrej nocy, i sza, _

_do bialego śpij dnia. _

_Śpij dziecino, _

_oczka zmruż, _

_Śpij do wschodu rannych zorz._

_Mama zaś będzie tu. _

_Śpiewać piosnki do snu. _

_Mama zaś będzie tu_

_Śpiewać piosnki do snu._

_Gwiazdki w górze już lśnią, _

_Wszystkie dzieci już śpią,_

_Więc i ty swe oczka zmruż,_

_Śpij do wschodu rannych zorz_.-

(Dobrej Noci / Buenas Noches)

Annie se movió un poco acercándose y Marzanna la abrazo con toda la fuerza posible para no despertarla. -No te preocupes pequeña, yo te voy a proteger- dijo cayendo finalmente dormida. Poco después comenzó a soñar.

_La habitación era cálida, a pesar de que afuera se azotaba una fuerte tormenta, decorada con motivos infantiles, un pequeño ropero de roble, un mueble con espejo y en la cómoda cama había cuatro personas, tres niños cubiertos por sabanas y cobertores y una adulta_

_Una figura adulta con voz suave relataba a los tres pequeños una vieja historia -Fue entonces que la hechicera ato una piedra al cuello de la zarina Alenuchka y la arrojo a una cueva en los acantilados, se disfrazó de la zarina, amenazo al zarévich cabrito y comenzó a gobernar usurpando el lugar de esta…-_

_-Ella era mala- respondió una chiquilla de cabello verde._

_-Si… lo era- reconoció la mujer._

_-¿Y qué pasó después?- pregunto con voz absorta en la historia y ojos abiertos otra de las niñas._

_-La hechicera engaño al Zar para que sacrificara al zarévich cabrito y…-_

_El único varón de los niños interrumpió a su madre -Se comieron al cabrito y la zarina quedo atrapada en esa cueva y la hechicera y el Zar vivieron…-_

_-¡Mama! Dile a mi hermano que no esté inventando el final- la niña del cabello verde protesto vehementemente._

_-Czedrog- la mujer hablo con tono firme._

_-Yo ya se me esa historia. Mi final es mejor además Svetlana- remedo el niño a su hermana. -A mí me gustaba más la historia de La zorra, el oso y el granjero* o la del Gigante Verlioka*-_

_Esta respondió -Mama porque no cuentas la de la Rana Zarevna*-_

_-¿Qué paso con la zarina?- pregunto con ansiedad la más pequeña de los tres._

_-¿Si que paso querida?- una fuerte voz que pertenecía a una figura parada en el umbral de la puerta se unió a la conversación. _

_-No te escuche llegar- comento la mujer._

_Los niños se apresuraron a saludar a su padre. -¡Papa!- dijeron mientras el varón abrazaba sus piernas. Sus hermanas permanecieron en la cama._

_El hombre acaricio la verde cabellera de su hijo mayor para después aproximarse a la cama -¿Qué paso aquí?- y besar en las mejillas a su esposa. _

_-Rusalka* se luxo el tobillo durante su práctica de natación y Sera tenía fiebre- _

_-Así que mis hermanos y yo decidimos dormir juntos como cuando éramos pequeños papa- A pesar de estar cerca de ella el rostro de él y de su madre permanecían ocultos por las sombras. _

_Fue entonces que su padre se colocó en el otro costado de la cama y comenzó a acariciarles la cabeza a sus hijas. Noto entonces que este llevaba un uniforme militar del cual reconoció una bandera situada en una de las mangas de su saco a la altura del hombro. Tenía blanco en la parte superior, rojo en la parte superior… y azul en medio de estas una águila bicéfala._

Marzanna se despertó súbitamente, el sudor bañaba el rostro de la joven mujer, su corazón estaba absolutamente acelerado, sus manos le temblaban y de alguna manera no grito esta vez al recordar, lo cual era bueno ya que no hubiera sabido cómo explicarle a la chica y sus compañeros esta última revelación. Reviso su reloj de pulsera en el cual se leía 02:39, dio un breve suspiro y paso la noche en vela de nuevo como hace cada vez que tiene algún recuerdo. Por la mañana y aprovechando que Annie se estaba dando un baño, salió de la habitación para dirigirse de nuevo a la cocina a servirse una taza de café, se encontró con Karol preparando unos huevos y panes con mantequilla.

-El desayuno estará listo dentro de poco…- dijo este al observarla -¿Mala noche de nuevo?-

Marzanna asintió con la cabeza mientras se fijaba en la cintura del joven y como a pesar de tratar de disfrazarla el mango de una pistola se colaba en las formas de la camisa. -¿Por qué estas llevando eso?- pregunto evidentemente nerviosa además de enojada.

Karol dudo en contestar, sabe que la chica se pone nerviosa estando cerca de las armas-Feliks insistió- comento el joven -quiere tener algo de apoyo ahora que salgamos a la reunión-

-¿A qué hora se llevara a cabo?-

-Dentro de tres horas, pero llegaremos antes para revisar los alrededores, sin hay algo que no le guste a Feliks nos vamos-

-Parece sensato- la joven se quedó en silencio por unos momentos decidiendo cambiar el tema -¿Qué harán con el dinero?-

-Hasta no saber el precio, no podemos saber si tenemos suficiente… la gente coopero mucho recolectamos plata y oro de todo el pueblo y lugares vecinos antes de venir hasta aquí- el joven recordó las palabras de Marzanna la noche anterior -¿Oye sobre lo de no preocuparnos…?-

-Tengo fondos suficientes- respondió de forma criptica la chica. -Cuando vayan a salir avísenme iré con ustedes-

-No sé si sea lo más conveniente-

-Quieres saber cómo pretendo pagar los documentos ¿Sí o no?- respondió tajante Marzanna, Karol solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente -Tendrás que llevarme a la reunión, además les servirá tener otro par de ojos revisando el lugar- el tono que uso no dejaba dudas de la firmeza de su posición.

-¿Y tú hermana?-

-Hablaré con ella… no le hará daño quedarse sola por un rato, me alistare antes de desayunar- con eso volvió a salir de la cocina dejando a su amigo con la boca abierta. La verdad era que no deseaba salir y dejar solo a la niña pero necesitaba mantener su mente ocupada ya que con cada día que pasaba descubría un poco más de su pasado y las pistas que llevaba hasta ahora no presagiaban nada bueno.

El cuerpo lo tenía totalmente entumido, la lluvia no cesaba de caer y el aire frio le congelaba los pies y manos, apenas había dormido unas ocho horas en una semana y si la tendencia se mantenía, dudaba que pudiera ser útil por más tiempo.

-Manténgase atenta Teniente- fue el comentario del Cabo Kozlov que continuaba mirando desde su posición su objetivo, que la saco de su adormecimiento.

Sera agradeció el amable recordatorio -Gracias- mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en su posición, hacia una semana que estaban en Strzelno una pequeña localidad de la provincia de Cuyavia y Pomerania han estado realizando redadas destinadas a capturar a personal evadido del UEG, en particular pilotos y tripulantes de vuelos de reconocimiento además de miembros de equipos de fuerzas especiales infiltrándose para operar con la resistencia polaca. Contuvo un suspiro detestaba esta asignación que la alejaba de la búsqueda de su hermana.

-¿Seguro que el reporte es correcto? Ya llevamos tres días esperando en este lugar y nada ha pasado.- hablo con evidente fastidio.

-No se preocupe señora, estoy seguro que pronto tendremos avances- respondió algo complaciente su compañero.

Sera no pudo evitar el sentir que solo perdía tiempo mientras su hermana se encontraba ahí afuera. En especial cuando el indicio más prometedor, el de dos jóvenes que ingresaron a un hospital en Varsovia había terminado en un callejón sin salida, el rastro se había enfriad. Había contemplado la posibilidad de solicitar una misión por separado, su equipo o más bien guardaespaldas intimidaban sin proponérselo de verdad a todo aquel que considerara hablar con ella, pero eso le fue prontamente separado. Esa era una de las condiciones que su padre le impuso, el jefe del destacamento para Polonia del GRU, Coronel Igor Morozov había sido claro con ella cuando llego él, junto con el sargento Tamirov eran los únicos que conocían la verdadera identidad de Sera y esta no dudaba que todos sus movimientos eran reportados diariamente hasta Moscú. Después de todo prácticamente todos los jefes de aérea y subdirectores del Directorio habían servido previamente con su padre ya sea como subordinados o compañeros, en cualquier caso la joven no dudaba de donde se encontraban las lealtades de muchos de los hombres y mujeres de la Inteligencia Militar rusa.

Pero el cabo Kozlov tenía razón esta noche tendrían suerte. Ubicado a unos veinte metros al norte de ellos y vigilando una vía de terracería el Sargento Tamirov interrumpe el silencio de la radio -Control veo movimiento en el blanco. Un vehículo se aproxima desde el norte probablemente venga desde la ciudad- la comunicación por radio rompió el silencio de la noche que se hacía sentir en los ocupantes del vehículo de mando, cuya mayor lucha a las dos de la mañana era contra el sueño y el frio del lugar.

-Enterado, mantenga la posición- fue la orden del comandante del equipo.

-Copiado- contesto Tamirov mientras mantenía la cámara de video enfocada en el vehículo siguiendo su trayecto desde su posición.

Del vehículo descendieron cinco personas que ocultaban entre sus ropas diversas armas que iban desde pistolas a rifles de asalto y desaparecieron rápido por la puerta de una bodega de carga. Según la información proporcionada por colaboradores polacos, policías de las tropas internas y sus propias investigaciones internas un grupo de soldados polacos que se quedaron rezagados durante la ofensiva inicial del ESBIN han comenzado a coordinarse con elementos del UEG para el suministro de equipo y munición para realizar.

Observando por el monitor las imágenes que envía el sargento, el jefe del equipo, Capitán Kolenko estaba más que ansioso por atrapar a algún agente del UEG -Tienen que ser ellos ¿Cómo vamos con la imagen infrarroja?- pregunto a su equipo de francotiradores ubicados en la azotea de un edificio vecino.

-Contamos a 12 siluetas… la mayoría armadas, cuatro en el piso inferior, el resto en la parte superior…un hostil confirmado esta en la azotea del edificio actuando como vigía.

-Si los sorprendemos, los dominaremos sin demasiada resistencia- murmuro Kolenko sopesando el hecho de que solo tenía una docena de hombres divididos en tres grupos y sus enemigos estaban resguardados en un edificio cerrado y con buena protección y visibilidad. -Tamirov que su grupo comience a aproximarse al blanco, nosotros nos acercaremos por su izquierda. Muy bien a mi señal eliminan al vigía- preparo su AKS-74U disponiéndose a salir del vehículo.

Una voz por el radio se escuchó increpando al oficial -Punto 2 a comando- si Kozlov o Tamirov se sorprendieron al escuchar la voz de Sera no lo demostraron -Con el debido respeto Capitán, ¿No es más prudente hacer seguir el vehículo con sus ocupantes después de que se retiren para posteriormente detener a sus ocupantes en cuanto hayan llegado a algún otro escondite?...- Kolenko hizo un esfuerzo por no perder el control ante la observación de la joven.

Tamirov aguardo en silencio la respuesta de su superior _-Claro que era lo mejor, pero este tonto está demasiado ansioso como para considerar esa idea-_. Sera tenía razón con 16 hombres apenas eran superiores en número al de sus blancos, no pueden cubrir todo el perímetro del edificio y si estos los veían aproximarse estallaría un tiroteo en donde más de uno de los hombres de Tamirov o sus enemigos pudiera resultar herido o muerto, y lo que se pretendía era capturarlos con vida a todos los que fuera posible. Destruir cualquier información impresa o electrónica de la resistencia. Más aún podrían intentar escapar y tener éxito en ese caso las células enemigas estarían mejor preparadas para pasar desapercibidas.

-…Así se hace la incursión en el edificio en cuanto tengamos la superioridad numérica- concluyo la joven deseando que el Capitán entendiera sus preocupaciones.

Pero sus concejos cayeron en oídos sordos, Kolenko le contesto mientras su equipo se dirigía a tomar sus posiciones -No me diga cómo hacer mi trabajo Teniente… aquí hacemos las cosas de modo diferente al FSB, si no le gusta puede pedir su reasignación a alguna otra parte- el oficial no oculto la agresividad o el disgusto de tener a una mujer asignada a su operación. La respuesta enfureció a la joven que no podía creer lo imprudente que su superior temporal estaba siendo -No tenemos tiempo de pedir equipos adicionales, sin mencionar que podrían detectar que los hemos estado siguiendo, ¡Actuamos ya!-

Sera meneo la cabeza muchos de los oficiales jóvenes y más de algún veterano actuaban y pensaban como Kolenko, su padre le había advertido el hecho de que pocos aceptaban el criticismo de gente de su propio equipo a la hora de discutir las ordenes de un superior -Imbécil- soltó resignada mientras abandono su posición previa.

-Para que lo sepa, estoy de acuerdo con usted- murmuro Kozlov mientras ambos corrían a reunirse con el resto de equipo de Tamirov mientras se mantenían ocultos del centinela del techo del edificio en donde entrarían. Sera sonrió brevemente por el gesto del enlistado.

Los hombres adentro no sospechaban nada, se encontraban ocupados afinando los detalles para un encuentro en una ciudad cercana, habían recibido reportes de que su encargo, una partida de documentos falsos estaría lista en un par de días, además aprovecharían el viaje para contactar a otra pequeña célula de la resistencia en la región que decía tener a dos personas que deben de salir de territorio ocupado a la brevedad posible. Mientras ellos ultimaban detalles de sus próximos movimientos, el vigía del techo aprovechaba para fumarse un cigarrillo. La luz del cigarrillo fue pequeña, pero el sujeto tenía una muy buena vista, no en balde había servido como director de apoyo de artillería en su batallón, antes de que este hubiera sido aislado y casi aniquilado en la frontera con Ucrania la primera semana de la guerra. Por lo que fue capaz de detectar las sombras que se movían por la calle sin hacer ruido alguno.

El plan era sencillo. Los dos equipos entrarían por diferentes accesos, el dirigido por Kolenko lo haría por la puerta principal, mientras que Tamirov y los suyos ingresaría por una pequeña puerta lateral del costado derecho del lugar. Cuando ambos equipos estaban en posición, Kolenko tomó el micrófono de su radio portable y justo cuando iba a o disparar contra el vigía se escuchó un grito.

-¡LOS RUSOS ESTAN AQUÍ!- ni bien dijo eso descargo varios disparos hacia las siluetas que alcanzaba a distinguir en la calle y que se ocultaban en los vehículos estacionados y los escasos arboles de la calle. El edificio fue sumido en la obscuridad por sus ocupantes para no darles ventaja alguna a los militares rusos que intentaban entrar en el mismo.

-Adiós a la sorpresa- murmuro Tamirov mientras buscaba cobertura ante los disparos del enemigo que los había detectado hacia y de los cuales uno le paso muy cerca del rostro. Todos los miembros del equipo del GRU maldijeron su suerte ante tal giro. Las ventanas del lugar comenzaron a romperse para luego observar como siluetas se acercaban a las mismas y comenzaban a disparar.

El capitán reconoció que había cometido un grave error -Der'mo*- Para su crédito Kolenko se mantuvo calmado a pesar del drástico cambio de planes -Francotiradores fuego a discreción- ordeno a su equipo de vigías, que ya habían dado cuenta del sujeto del techo.

Sus hombres sin embargo no se quedaron parados comenzaron a devolver el fuego con dirección, envueltos en la obscuridad del lugar hacían uso de visores de visión nocturna para realizar fuego de cobertura a donde notaban los destellos de las aras de sus enemigos y darles así espacio aquellos que entrarían en el mismo.

Trabajando rápidamente y con balas cayendo muy cerca para su gusto Vadim Ruslov, otro cabo y experto en explosivos del equipo de Tamirov colocaba una carga plástica en la puerta principal. -¿Seguro que quiere hacerlo de esta manera señor? Estoy usando el doble de lo acostumbrado; podríamos tener bajas entre los paquetes- miro a su jefe quien solo le movió la cabeza reconociendo sus palabras. No tenía caso tratar de mantener la sutileza y considerar el atrapar con el menor daño posible a los que estaban dentro. Muy seguramente había varios hostiles detrás de la puerta esperando el momento para disparar a cualquiera que entre por la misma. No ahora la prioridad de Tamirov era neutralizar al enemigo y si a Kolenko no le gustaba muy su problema -Muy bien ya está, aléjense- se hizo a un lado con el detonador en su mano.

Sera contuvo su respiración y sus nervios, sería apenas la segunda vez que participaría en un combate en su carrera, la primera fue aquella vez en Tokio cuando la delegación de embajadores del ESBIN fue asesinada camino a las pláticas de paz. Por unos momentos recordó la cara sorprendida del agente de seguridad de UEG que le pidió su identificación en un parque de Tokio al descubrir quien había sido la persona que le salvo la vida. Durante todo su tiempo en Polonia si bien ha participado de varios operativos e incluso ha estado involucrada en combates, no se ha visto en la necesidad de disparar sus armas en contra de otra persona. Hoy sin embargo eso cambiara. A pesar de todo se sentía segura de su entrenamiento. Sus compañeros de equipo si bien se sintieron incómodos al tenerla asignada a su equipo, no actuaban como los típicos machos que marcaban territorio y le hacían burlas e indirectas por su condición de mujer que hubiera esperado. A pesar de un comienzo un tanto ríspido con el paso de un breve tiempo se ajustaron a su presencia y ella a la actitud y forma de trabajar de Tamirov y sus hombres.

Los seis miembros se alejaron unos pocos pasos de la puerta tomaron posiciones para entrar, a una orden de Tamirov, Ruslov activo el detonador y el sonido de la explosión fue seguido de una nube de polvos y escombros. Dos de sus hombres arrojaron granadas aturdidoras, instantes después de que estas se activaron Tamirov dio la orden. -¡Entramos!- ordeno con fuerte voz.

Adentro la fuerza concusiva mando a dos hombres al suelo mientras otros dos fueron heridos por las astillas y metralla producto de la explosión, la luz intensa de las granadas los destanteo lo suficiente para no oponer resistencia efectiva en contra del grupo que estaba cruzando por la puerta. Tamirov abatió a uno de ellos antes de que el humo se despejara, otro más cayo debido a los disparos de Kozlov.

Prontamente revisaron todo el primer piso asegurándose que no hubiera ningún lugar donde alguien pudiera esconderse mientras Sera y Kozlov el pasillo vigilaban el acceso al segundo piso. -Ruslov, tú y Vojtya aseguren al resto- Tamirov señalo a los heridos -El resto conmigo- con su cabeza índico a la escalera que daba al piso superior. Antes de que se pusieran en marcha un pequeño objeto cayó por las escaleras.

-¡Granada!- Sera no supo quién fue la persona que profirió la advertencia, cuando se dio cuenta se había lanzado al umbral de la puerta de una habitación contigua arrastrando a Vojtya con ella para después sentir como el calor llegaba a sus pies, y por unos segundos sintiendo algo parecido a volar cayendo poco después en su costado derecho.

-¿Vojtya?- Observo a su compañero que al igual que ella estaba cubierto de polvo, este le movió la cabeza indicándole que se encontraba bien. Sera se incorporó pesadamente muy desorientada por la explosión, el humo y el polvo producidos por la explosión de la granada hacían que fuera difícil distinguir qué era lo que pasaba en el resto del lugar. Entonces escucho varios pasos que descendían rápidamente de la escalera. Su cuerpo se tensó y su vista se clarifico por unos momentos, busco de inmediato su arma y un lugar donde ella y su compañero pudiera cubrirse.

-¿De verdad estas bien?- Sera revisaba minuciosamente a Vojtya.

-Creo que me disloque el hombro derecho…- respondió este.

-Déjame ver…- Sera recordó sus lecciones de primeros auxilios y busco algo con que inmovilizar esa extremidad -Ojala y sirva- comenzó a aplicar un vendaje sobre la zona, el tiempo de le acababa.

Los disparos confirmaron su temor, los enemigos habían bajado al primer piso a limpiar el lugar. Escucho a Tamirov vociferar sobre abrir fuego y maldiciones en polaco fue entonces que alzo el cañón de su arma cuando dos figuras cruzaron el umbral, disparo sin titubear. Una de las figuras cayó pesadamente mientras que la otra se tambaleo pero logro salir del lugar. -Quédate aquí- Le dijo a su compañero y sin perder más tiempo corrió hacia el umbral. Y se colocó en un costado del mismo preparándose para salir de la habitación fue entonces que noto al hombre al que le había disparado, yacía boca arriba en el suelo con los ojos abiertos como si la mirara con sorpresa mezclada con algo de pesar a su atacante.

-Bozhe moy- dejo escapar la joven al ver el cuerpo inerte de su enemigo con la sangre de este escurriéndosele a través de cuatro agujeros en su pecho, con algo de suerte habrá muerto al instante. La joven se esforzó en olvidar la imagen, ahora no era el momento de cuestionarse, tenía que asegurarse del estado de sus compañeros y del enemigo, sin más cruzo el umbral -¡Amigo moviéndose!- Su corazón latía fuertemente enviando sangre con por sus venas a gran velocidad por todo su cuerpo, la adrenalina la lleno de energía y puso en alerta sus sentidos.

Se movió por todo el pasillo apuntando su rifle de un lado a otro hasta llegar a la escalera donde sorprendió al otro hombre que recibió sus disparos anteriores, estaba herido en una pierna y un brazo y con dificultad trataba de subir los escalones ayudado por uno de sus compañeros que la vio de reojo y trato de apuntarle con su pistola, pero antes de que este pudiera reaccionar Sera le disparo primero para verlo caer por los escalones sin vida, después corrió velozmente para inmovilizar al herido. Los disparos afuera del lugar no cesaban y la obscuridad dificultaba todos sus movimientos, por eso no detecto una silueta que se acercó a ella.

Mientras le colocaba las esposas de plástico escucho como un arma se amartillaba detrás de ella _-Idiota, no revisaste todo el lugar- _se reprochó a si misma se descuidó, sabía que moriría si intentaba alcanzar su arma. Estaba muerta de cualquier forma. Sintió el frio cañón de un arma colocarse en su cabeza.

-Vienes conmigo- escucho decir en polaco.

Más disparos se hicieron y para sorpresa de Sera escucho como un cuerpo caía junto a ella. -Muévase Teniente- fue el reproche de Tamirov -Es un blanco fácil ahí- el sargento y dos miembros de su equipo corrieron por la escalera pasándola por un costado era obvio que tomarían el segundo piso ellos solos.

-Espérenme- Sera se unió al equipo de asalto.

Tamirov y su equipo irrumpieron en el segundo piso y en cuestión de minutos de fiero combate habían conseguido reducir a todos los supervivientes que aún oponían resistencia. Kolenko llego con los hombres que quedaban de su equipo.

-Refuerzos ya vienen en camino, ellos se harán cargo de los prisioneros, ustedes pueden retirarse en cuanto lleguen, después hablaremos de sus informes- comento el Capitán un poco más amable con Tamirov y Sera pero esta última no estaba interesada en habla con él.

Pero no había tiempo de descansar. Será comenzó a revisar entre las computadoras, en algunas el disco duro había sido cuidadosamente formateado, en otras no tanto. –Esto es trabajo que tendrá que dedicarle la unidad de informática Capitán Kolenko, es un proceso cansado pero creo que podrán sacar algo de utilidad. Sin esperar respuesta Sera se levantó y bajo las escaleras, sus compañeros aseguraban el lugar, así como los heridos y los muertos, revisaban los bolsillos y pertenecías de los prisioneros y las bajas.

Mientras se dirigía a la salida alcanzo a escuchar -Esto es interesante- murmuro Ruzlov eso llamo la atención de Será.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto.

-Hay un papel con las letras de WCK y un juego de números en particular…- señalo una línea en el papel -pareciera ser una fecha… dentro de unos días-

Será movió la cabeza -Puede ser un nombre de una persona, una fecha, una clave, una localidad… puede ser mucho y no sé si podremos descifrar el código si este mensaje lo tiene-

-Tal vez, pero para eso nos contrataron señora- Ruzlov comento jocoso mientras le entrega el papel.

-De acuerdo veamos a donde nos lleva- sentencio la mujer.

* * *

><p>Beijing, República Popular de China.<p>

En uno de los bunkers subterráneos de la instalación en un cuarto con deliberadamente poca iluminación un hombre sentado frente a un monitor escuchaba de boca de sus socios los últimos acontecimientos que ocurrían en Moscú.

-Dolza es un inútil- fue más una afirmación que otra cosa. Ninguno de los otros dos hombres agrego más al comentario. Con sus manos apretó el bastón y contuvo la urgencia de salir y azotar con eso a nadie.

Uno de sus colegas, más gordo del trío cuya imagen se veía en una de las divisiones de la pantalla de su monitor no sonaba del todo convencido de que el fracaso tuviera que ser cargado al voluble e irascible Jefe del Estado Mayor ruso -Para su crédito tenía a los jefes de la Armada, el Ejercito y las Tropas de Misiles de su lado-

-El propio Ministro Yeliznov e incluso el Jefe del Parlamento del ESBIN estuvieron de acuerdo con la propuesta, una vez que se les explico a detalle el plan. Breetai inclusive alego la necesidad de demostrar con un acto simbólico pero significativo, que defenderemos la Rodina de más ataques con cualquier método necesario- aclaro el último de los tres hombres. -Y a pesar de eso ni fue suficiente…- termino de completar el calvo del grupo.

-¿Y entonces que paso?-

-…los jefes de la Fuerza Aérea y de las Tropas Paracaidistas se opusieron rotundamente, el SVR* alego que no había indicación alguna de que los Americanos e Ingleses prepararan medidas similares, pero el golpe final lo dieron los jefes del 12avo Directorio y el GRU…- soltó el calvo.

-¡Mierda! Voshenko de nuevo- exasperado el hombre del bastón, que se encontraba en el bunker dio un fuerte golpe con su puño cerrado a la mesa donde se hallaba sentado.

-En efecto, recordó a todos los presentes lo ocurrido en Gorny, en especial la parte en cómo no hemos sido capaces de recuperar el material sustraído.- su colega prosiguió con voz tranquila.

-Hijo de puta… nos costó el sacrificar a elementos en el 12avo, reemplazados por que su investigación encontró negligencia. Recuérdenme porque mantenemos a Dolza con Jefe del Estado Mayor, sino es capaza de hacer control de daños en su propia casa-

-Porque Leonid es un títere, es un comandante competente pero su capacidad estratégica es algo deficiente, lo que nos conviene. Tenemos a un elemento útil que puede en la mayoría de los casos hacerse cargo de la guerra, sin que nosotros debamos de preocuparnos por la misma- hablo de nuevo el gordo tratando de mantener la perspectiva.

-Además en esta ocasión para variar, Dolza alego, que lo ocurrido en ese almacén no debería entorpecer las decisiones que se deben tomar en la conducción de la guerra, que la propuesta de emplear armas tácticas era nuestra mejor opción para marcar un límite a la penetración de fuerzas del UEG. En especial después de lo que paso en Kaliningrado y los ataques en Kamchatka- agrego bebiendo de una copa de vino el calvo, desde lo que parecería ser un estudio.

Su compañero que se encontraba al parecer viajando en tren agrego -Groskhova acordó en considerar el despliegue de armas tácticas, pero solo en el caso de que el UEG tenga intención manifiesta de atacar activos estratégicos para nosotros-

-Estar en posición para reducir Vladivostok a una pila de escombros, me parece intensión de ataque manifiesta- reclamo el viejo del bastón.

-Y la presidente concordó con ello, le autorizo a Breetai el despliegue de dichas armas en caso de ataque a Vladivostok o alguna otra parte del territorio ruso en ese Teatro de Operaciones-

-Pero se negó a permitir un ataque a las fuerzas que se agrupan para atacar a nuestros elementos en Corea, las necesitamos para completar nuestra siguiente fase, nuestros asociados aquí lo están exigiendo.-

-Debemos tomar una ruta alterna para realizar esta operación-

-A los chinos no les gustara el cambio de planes, debemos de darles una alternativa ahora-

-Hay una forma pero involucrara tener que cederles algo a cambio-

-Te escuchamos- Fue la respuesta del dúo.

-En ese caso es una suerte que mi ahijado este asignado a esta operación- declaro con una sonrisa enigmática el viejo del bastón.

Base de Submarinos de Yulin, Armada del Ejército de Liberación del Pueblo; Sanya, Isla de Hainan, República Popular de China.

Las obscuras nubes que se cernían por la bahía anunciaban tormenta, fuertes ráfagas de viento hacían picar el mar, dificultan la navegación aérea y marítima de la gran mayoría del tráfico que circulaba en la zona. El tiempo era más que adecuado para iniciar operaciones en la base, los satélites espías que realizaban sus pasadas predeterminadas en muchos casos no eran capaces de penetrar la escasa capa de nubes que rodea la enorme isla ubicada en el Mar del Sur de China, los vuelos de reconocimiento ELINT/SIGNIT del UEG que parten desde Filipinas y Australia también tienen dificultades para operar.

Lo cual ha caído como una especie de bendición en el personal y las tripulaciones de la Base de Yulin, de esa manera pueden enmascarar mucho mejor las actividades que se realizan en la base principal en la región de la rama submarina. En una de las salas de conferencia de la misma, un grupo de oficiales afinan los preparativos para una contraofensiva contra elementos de la GDF Navy. Rodeados de mapas oceanográficos, cartas de navegación y un enorme gráfico digital que muestra las posiciones de cada unidad y agrupación desplegada en el teatro los oficiales discuten entre.

Con cara serena y voz igualmente calmada Yen Li, el Comandante de la Flota del Sur analiza el papel entre sus manos -¿Seguros de este reporte?-

-El porcentaje de confiabilidad es del 87%, Vladivostok y Beijing reportaron porcentajes similares- responde su comandante de logística

-El tifón pasara en 48 hrs, entre Luzón y Taiwán… será el momento perfecto para partir e iniciar con la operación.- habla el enlace ruso de la base. Capitán Yevgeny Tokarev -Si nuestra suposición es correcta, llegaran poco después de que la flota enemiga haya decidido entrar en el Mar del Este…-

-Cerraremos la pinza en ese momento. Lo sé…- el Almirante Li interrumpió a Tokarev -Aún creo que Qingdao y Shanghái debería cooperar de forma más intensa en esta parte. Es un periplo de casi 2600 km desde aquí hasta aguas frente la península coreana- admitiendo que era el mejor escenario para movilizarse del cual dispondrán Li deja escapar un poco de frustración. -Un buque enemigo que nos detecte en su sonar, un avión de alerta temprana que sea más curioso de lo normal y toda esta cuidadosa preparación habrá sido hecha en vano-

Ante la alusión un brigadier de la rama aérea se apresuró a contestar -La PLAAF garantiza que cualquier amenaza que se encuentre de aquí a las aguas principales será neutralizada de inmediato-

Li opto por el silencio y en su lugar prefirió concentrarse en las cartas de navegación que marcaban las rutas que seguiría el destacamento submarino que había sido requerido por sus superiores en la capital -Un movimiento demasiado arriesgado, eso es en definitiva lo que esta operación es. Estamos comprometiendo fuerzas de dos flotas para esta operación contra una fuerza desconocida, salvo reportes confusos de su capacidad-

-Debe hacerse sin embargo- revira de nuevo el ruso. -Ambos gobiernos acordaron que era el curso de acción más recomendable en estos momentos… a pesar de los riesgos inherentes- para el comandante chino es sorprendente que

_-Riegos inherentes…-_ Li reprime una caustica carcajada y solo asiente con la cabeza admitiendo el punto que hace Tokarev antes de cambiar el tema -¿Cómo está su contribución?- el rostro de su colega se arruga casi como hubiera sido agredido de manera personal. -¿Se están adaptando de manera adecuada? ¿Ha habido algún problema?- presiono el Almirante.

-Ya se encuentran trabajando, realizaran pruebas hoy por la noche en la bahía… a pesar de las prisas y su interés- dejo colgando esa palabra -se cumplirá con el itinerario-

-Más vale que así sea… por nuestro bien- recalco Li, mientras abandonaba la sala solo para ser detenido por Tokarev.

-No es el único que tiene sus dudas sobre la misión- dijo en tono bajo –señor-

Li le obsequio una mirada distante en el mejor de los casos -No es la misión lo que me preocupa…- le reviro a su colega ruso -Es a quien envío su gobierno a realizarla-

El oficial de la VMF retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, la verdad es que no tenía forma de responder a la declaración del Almirante cuando el mismo se había mostrado incrédulo ante los escogidos por el comando de la flota y por el Almirante Breetai en persona, ni en sus peores pesadillas hubiera imaginado que una persona como el hombre aludido terminara siendo responsable de una importante operación como esta. Su expresión debió ser una muy obvia dado que Li permaneció en silencio y después siguió su camino, ambos hombres habían recibido sus órdenes, harían hasta lo imposible para cumplirlas, tal era el deber que sus cargos demandaban… eso no significaba que estuvieran de acuerdo con ellas.

Al salir Li observa el panorama que le rodean, a pesar de encontrarse en una zona considerada tropical, el frío de la época se está dejando sentir, pero no por eso la actividad en base ha disminuido, en tiempos de paz Yulin es el hogar de hasta cerca de 20 submarinos y sus tripulaciones. Ahora muchos de esos buques están realizando su papel como lobos en el mar acechando los convoyes que se dirijan a Japón y Corea ya sea siguiendo la ruta de la Filipinas y el Estrecho de Malaca, además de hostigar la cadena de islas exteriores japonesas. Ha perdido hasta el momento a 8 navíos, 4 más están desaparecidos. Arrugo el cejo, entre los submarinos desaparecidos está el Wuhan, un relativamente moderno submarino diésel-eléctrico perteneciente a la clase 041, donde uno de sus sobrinos estaba asignado, no saben nada de la nave desde hace una semana cuando seguía a un destacamento mixto de las armadas australianas y filipinas que patrullaban las Islas Spratly.

Una joven bajita de cabello negro recortado con el uniforme de Teniente se dirige hacia él-¿Señor?...- su asistente señala su transporte -El auto lo espera- Li da una última mirada esta vez al sur hacia una formación rocosa.

El extremo sur de la base en dirección a unos muelles que en esos momentos albergan a tres SSK y al menos un SSBN. Ninguno de ellos le preocupa conoce a los capitanes de todas esas naves, el más joven solo tiene un par de años asignado a la Flota del Mar del Sur, pero todos han probado ser hombre capaces y de recursos, tenían que serlo dado que el nivel tecnológico del arma submarina de su país se encontraba igual o incluso debajo del de vecinos hostiles como Japón y Corea del Sur. Los americanos y rusos estaban al menos un nivel por encima. No, su preocupación radica en las órdenes que recibió hará cosa de un día.

-El partido nos enseña a creer en el comité y el comité en el partido… ellos conocen la estrategia adecuada, nosotros solo debemos seguirla- mascullo antes de encender un cigarro si su asistente lo escucho no dijo nada y se limitó a tomar el maletín de su jefe para ayudarlo a subir a su vehículo designado _-Ojala sepan lo que están haciendo-_

En el otro extremo de la base en un astillero construido debajo del macizo montañoso de la costa de la isla y con una gigantesca puerta automatizada que simulaba ser el frente natural de la costa, excavada con explosivos y maquinaria pesada se encontraba una instalación que no le pedía nada a las guaridas de supervillanos de las películas. Capaz de albergar hasta 8 submarinos de diversos tamaños, casi 2500 hombres, instalaciones de comunicación y vigilancia en su interior e incluso un buque de hasta 18 mil toneladas métricas de carga. Como uno que se encontraba al fondo del muelle con bandera de conveniencia panameña del cual las grúas de carga descargaban pesados contenedores.

La instalación Yulin-D-23 era el orgullo de la rama de construcción naval de la PLAAN, una muestra del ingenio y capacidad chinas para solventar las necesidades estratégicas de poseer un lugar a prueba de la vigilancia por satélite, donde pueden realizar el mantenimiento de su minúscula pero importante flota de SSBN o efectuar trabajos especiales de acondicionamiento como lo era en esta ocasión.

Pendiente de cada movimiento, un hombre vigilaba desde una caseta elevada de control los progresos que se hacían. Abajo un gran grupo mixto de oficiales y marinos rusos y chinos, todos ellos ingenieros y obreros navales trabajaban arduamente en adecuar a la nave a la que le habían puesto el sobrenombre de Kit*. Conocido por la VMF como Proyecto 651 y para la NATO como clase "Julieth", se trataba de un viejo diseño de submarino diésel-eléctrico desarrollado para operaciones cercanas a la costa en aguas de media a poca profundidad, aguas como el Mar Amarillo.

-No es el Boturu… pero servirá para lo que hemos planeado- murmuro Khyron Krasherva mientras observaba como casi un centenar de personas se movían de un lado a otro tratando de cumplir con el exigente cronograma a cumplir.

Señalando con uno de sus dedos una sección del plano que se encontraba en una mesa que hacía las veces de oficina junto al dique seco una mujer con las insignias de Capitán 3ro ordenaba a su cuadrilla -Inicien ahora con el silo B3, primero remuevan las barras de acero, después sacamos el contenedor antiguo y colocamos el modernizado-

-Aun no comprendo porque no nos dejaron traer al Boturu señor…- se lamentó Grell –Si dependiera de mí, me hubiera arriesgado a cruzar el Mar de Japón hundiendo todo lo que se atravesara en mi camino… en vez de usar esa vieja lata oxidada.-

Pero Khyron entendía un poco más las razones por las cuales se les ordeno reportarse a Vladivostok, poco después de que el complejo de Rybachiy por fin regresara de nuevo a la operatividad, dos semanas tarde para impedir que el Macross del maldito de Globalsky se escapara después de efectuar un ataque en el bastión de los SSBN rusos en el Mar Okhoskt -Mi amigo mío…- hablo con desparpajo a su segundo al mando -es que yo soy el capitán del buque y tú mi ayudante principal- sonrío brevemente ante un confundido Grell –Se necesita de una maniobra audaz pero discreta para obtener una ventaja significativa en este TO, Grell- Khyron hablo con extraña seriedad –Por eso estamos aquí, se nos ha encargado esta misión de excepcional importancia-

-Suicida querrá decir señor- agrego con sorna Grell.

-Tal vez, por eso mismo hemos de sacarle provecho a las herramientas a la mano- volvió su vista de su amigo a los muelles.

Los Julieth habían sido ideados como submarinos equipados misilísticos convencionales con la tarea de atacar a los grupos de batalla de la NATO y la USN que se acercaran demasiado a las costas de la Rodina durante finales de los cincuentas cuando la propulsión nuclear era todavía algo incierto para los ingenieros soviéticos, se decidió que en lugar que arriesgarse y dotarlos con una tecnología aún no probada del todo se les equiparía con el sistema de diésel-eléctrico más avanzado del cual disponían.

Lo cual no dejaba de ser irónico ya que el corazón del buque eran las decenas de baterías alcalinas -del mismo tipo que las usadas en los automóviles- para convertir la energía calórica producto de la combustión de diésel en energía eléctrica. Aunque en una versión más moderna y eficiente llamada sistema AIP*

-Necesito otro tanque- demandaba un soldador que se encontraba colgando de un arnés sostenido de un andamio sobre las hélices de propulsión.

Por la cubierta superior de la misma varios grupos de gente trabajaban en diversas escotillas tratando de adecuar el interior del submarino, con nuevas baterías eléctricas, consolas y mandos de control nuevos, pero el trabajo más importante se estaba realizando en los tubos de torpedos, silos de misiles y demás sistemas de armas.

Curiosamente los Julieth habían sobrevivido de mejor manera las crisis posteriores a la desintegración de la URSS que sus contemporáneos SSK y SSBN que habían servido con su misma clase, llegando a ser retirados del servicio poco antes de la emergencia de Tanatos. Merced de su flexibilidad y de una extraña paradoja producida por la incorporación de grandes números de submarinos impulsados gracias a la energía nuclear. -Este barco es tan feo, que a su lado yo parezco hermoso.- comento algo jocoso el hombre que llamaban "El traidor".

-¿Cuánto falta para concluir con el revestimiento anecoico* interior en la sección de proa?- pregunto a su oficial ejecutivo.

-Tres horas más señor, apenas si libraremos la hora programada para el viaje de pruebas de hoy en la noche- respondió Grell

-Bien, pero quiero hacer una prueba más…- reclamo su capitán -Después cargaremos el armamento y nos abasteceremos, una vez terminados aquí.- Grell asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo va la adaptación de los armamentos?-

-Los tubo torpedos fueron adaptados de 65 a 65-76mm, funcionaran para la misión de eso no te preocupes-

-¿Y los silos para los RPK-7 Veter?-

-Cerca de completarse ¿Hay algún cambio en las ordenes que te dio Breetai?- dijo notando como su amigo llevaba un sobre manila tamaño carta del cual se desprendían las palabras Cовершенно Cекретно*.

Khyron sonrió claro que había recibido órdenes, más no eran ordenes de Breetai, eran de una persona mucho más importante, pero no tenía caso preocupar de más a su segundo, ya habría tiempo para eso durante los próximos días. Claro si lograban resolver las diferentes medidas se diámetro en los tubos y silos del submarino, al ser un diseño ya desfasado el empleo de nuevas armas requiere de un adecuado trabajo de actualización en especial cuando el poder destructivo de sus torpedos y misiles crucero anti nave asignados como dotación para su misión se mide en kilotones.

-Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, por lo pronto debemos de salir mañana por la tarde sin importar que, tenemos que estar en posición para cuando los perros del UEG inicien sus operaciones, ahí será cuando les demostremos de que están hecha la flota roja- Khyron se refirió sin siquiera disimular a la extinta flota soviética -Y ellos correrán con la cola entre las patas o morirían en la más brillante bola de fuego que hayan visto-

Grell no entendió del todo eso último, pero no se atrevió a preguntar, su jefe había estado de buen humor durante varios días y no tenía planeado arruinarle la fiesta… la gente que está a su alrededor muere cuando cuestiona a su capitán de alguna forma y no tenía deseo alguno de pasar a engrosar esa estadística, se retiró lentamente del lugar dejando a su jefe que mantenía su vista en el submarino y una sonrisa capaz de poner nervioso al más resistente.

Khyron por su parte no supo cuando su segundo se había retirado del lugar para dejarlo solo y tampoco era como si le preocupara. Durante los más de ocho años que ha conocido a Grell, cinco de ellos como este bajo sus órdenes, ha llegado a apreciar la capacidad organizadora de su primer oficial, él seguía teniendo el control absoluto de todo lo que ocurriera en su barco y con todos los que sirvieran en él. Si no fuera porque su expediente termino igual que manchado que el suyo, no le cabrían dudas de que le hubiesen asignado su propia nave. Ambos estaban atascados en virtud del pasado común. Pero después de su actuación en el Mar de Barents y en el hundimiento del Lincoln que les había reportado elogios y recompensas, que él aceptó a regañadientes compartirlas con su tripulación, a la que siempre ha considerado como una extensión de su persona, capaz de controlarla, orientarla para resolver las necesidades de su comandante primero y después las necesidades intrínsecas y extrínsecas de la misión. -Si ese método de mando ha funcionado hasta ahora porque habría de cambiarlo- medito Khyron. Él era después de todo el Capitán y lo su palabra era simplemente la palabra de Dios o lo aceptaban o el mismo dispondría de ellos.

* * *

><p>SDCV-1 Macross, a 189 km al noreste de Sasebo en el Mar del Japón<p>

Un grupo de oficiales y miembros enlistados estaban concentrados en una de las cubiertas centrales del Macross, se encontraban finalizando uno de los tantos simulacros de respuesta y control de incendios y daños producidos durante un zafarrancho de combate.

-Recuerden que es de suma importancia que una vez que los equipos de respuesta hayan llegado al lugar, la persona que dio el aviso se reporte con el jefe de cubierta y de toda la información pertinente de la zona afectada-

Todos asintieron silentemente, el grupo ahí reunido estaba en su mayoría constituido por personal de las llamadas áreas no combatientes. Hombres y mujeres cuya tarea no era exactamente vital en una nave de combate en zona de guerra, pero que sin embargo no podía darse el lujo de dejarles en puerto en medio de operaciones activas, sujetos de secciones y departamentos como intendencia, justicia naval, logística y recursos humanos.

-Muy bien- declaro satisfecho Hugo Plizzio, Teniente Comandante de ingeniería del buque a cargo del control de daños en la sección de proa de la nave -Repasemos un poco, quien me dice cuáles son los tipos de incendio más comunes en un buque-

-Tenemos eléctricos, químicos y de combustibles- respondió un enlistado de justicia naval

-¿Qué debemos hacer cuando detectamos humo saliendo de una mampara cerrada?-

-No abrir la puerta y reportarlo de inmediato- una oficial de intendencia alzo la mano antes de responder.

-¿Porqué?-

-Es imposible determinar si hay o no un incendio en la sección cerrada, por ende se debe evitar el suministrar oxígeno a un probable foco activo…- una chica de rasgos orientales enfundada en ropa de protección antiincendios y metralla respondió ansiosa.

-Exacto… pero le faltó algo muy importante suboficial…- la cara de la chica apenas era perceptible gracias a la capucha protectora de tela, pero Plizzio noto una expresión sorprendida -Nunca y repito NUNCA abran una puerta por donde alcancen a distinguir que sale humo o peor distingan el calor de las flamas de un incendio. Lejos de ayudar pueden contribuir a que el incendio y los daños se multipliquen sin mencionar que es casi seguro que debido a la presión y fuerza expansiva de un incendio que recibe oxigeno fresco, ustedes terminen engrosando la lista de bajas.- agrego el oficial.

-Bien haremos un último simulacro de combate a incendios… después de eso iremos a descansar-

Algunos tomaron nota, otros comentaron entre sus compañeros los consejos dados por el personal de control de daños. Si bien sus departamentos tenían poco que ver con el propósito principal del buque, los hombres y mujeres de las áreas no combatientes no podían considerar que se encontraban en un crucero de placer, en tiempos de alerta, no solo se dedicaban a ejercer sus tareas, también contribuían a las distintas patrullas de la cubierta, proporcionando gente para fungir como centinelas durante las guardias, personal que era entrenado en primeros auxilios o como en este caso para responder en apoyo de los equipos de control de daños ocasionados durante un combate.

-Muy bien, quiero que se dividan en los equipos que ya habíamos hecho y cada uno tome extintores, asegúrense de tener de ambos tipos y el grupo de intendencia armara la mangara y su pichón en modo de cortina… haremos la contención de una bodega para finalizar-

Los hombres y mujeres trabajaron al unísono realizando un despliegue adecuado para el control de una bodega con equipo eléctrico, el tiempo pasado desde hace casi tres semanas repitiendo una y otra vez los simulacros de control de daños, que sus jefes en ingeniería y el Capitán Maistroff estaban lo suficientemente satisfechos para declarar que el entrenamiento de la tripulación había superado las exigencias del cronograma asignado a dicha tarea.

A lo lejos del aérea designada para el ejercicio un grupo de oficiales seguía los pormenores del mismo, sin perder atención alguna a los detalles -Han mejorado bastante debo reconocerlo- dijo en voz baja el Capitán Maistroff mientras observaba el desempeño de sus tripulantes. -Tus muchachos han hecho un trabajo notable con los enlistados y oficiales del área no combatiente- esta vez se dirigió a uno de sus acompañantes.

-Gracias Stanislav, no fue fácil pero sabía que mi personal estaría a la altura de la tarea – contesto con suficiencia, el Capitán Wilhelm Penn el oficial a cargo del área de Ingeniería de la nave. –Le puedo garantizar señor que estaremos preparados y seremos capaces de lidiar con cualquier eventualidad producida por los daños en combates…- dice dirigiéndose a Henry Globalsky que como el resto de los oficiales contempla el simulacro.

A lo largo de la historia el peor enemigo de un buque había sido el fuego, innumerables habían sido los naufragios provocados por los mismos, en especial en aquellos producidos durante un combate, en ocasiones una nave dañada había sobrevivido la lucha solo para terminar perdiéndose gracias a los daños precedidos. La USN ponía un especial énfasis en que cada miembro de la tripulación tenía las bases de un bombero/paramédico, con lo que se aumentaba el personal disponible para atender alguna crisis. Esta filosofía fue adoptada por la NGDF, por lo que cada tripulante de sus naves conocía el funcionamiento de sus sistemas de protección y contención a incendios, el despliegue para combatirlos y que hacer en caso de que su contribución fuera necesaria.

-Eso espero Capitán Penn, por el bien de todos en especial ahora que pronto estaremos en combate de nuevo- fue la respuesta calmada y al grano del ruso. No dudaba del trabajo de Penn ni de su personal. Sin embargo a pesar de toda la planeación, las tácticas y estrategias, los imprevistos no se pueden prever, así como tampoco puede anticiparse el resultado de una batalla o las consecuencias que esta tendrá para los soldados quienes las luchan. –Confió en que llegado el momento, todo el personal encargado del control de daños y averías, además de los equipos de apoyo sabrán cumplir con su labor

-Lo entiendo señor…- el rostro de Penn adopto un semblante serio -Tendremos éxito, no importa lo que el enemigo nos lance, saldremos adelante. No nos vencerán-

-Sería iluso pensar que ellos no intentaran usar todos sus recursos contra nosotros en esta ocasión…- la rasposa voz de Maistroff se escuchó de nuevo -Nos harán pagar un precio muy alto en la siguiente batalla-

Globalsky solo asintió con la cabeza ante los comentarios del segundo al mando en el grupo de batalla del Macross. Tanto el Capitán Maistroff como el Comodoro Globalski sabían que pronto atestiguarían de primera mano si el entrenamiento de verdad había sido efectivo, en especial ahora que literalmente el Macross y su grupo de batalla se lanzarían a la boca del lobo o a la del dragón para ser más precisos. -Esperemos que el costo no sea muy alto para nadie Stanislav, Wilhelm. Aun así cumpliremos con nuestra misión sin escatimar energías o recursos-

-Si señor- fue la respuesta de su sequito. Globalsky sonrió brevemente, pero dentro de su cabeza existían muchas dudas y preocupaciones para el veterano marino, la siguiente batalla exigirá lo máximo de toda la tripulación de la nave y él solo espera estar a la altura de la situación, de lo contrario tendrá mucha sangre derramada en sus manos.

* * *

><p>Base Aérea de Wugong, Provincia de Xi'an; China.<p>

Era de madrugada ya pero eso no tenía importancia para el equipo de especialistas armeros rusos estaba trabajando a todo vapor con sus colegas chinos en uno de los hangares más alejados de la base para dejar al punto los sistemas de guía y detonadores de cada uno de los casi 80 misiles Kh-15 que habían sido transportados desde Khabarosk, en Rusia. Hasta la base ubicada en la parte central de la República China, apoyándose en gráficos y una buena cantidad de personal de sus respectivas embajadas y cuerpos de inteligencia como traductores para acelerar su trabajo las casi tres docenas de hombres tenían una hora límite impuesta por los comandantes a cargo de la operación destinada a atacar a las fuerzas navales del UEG que operaban en el Mar Amarillo.

-No se preocupe camarada Contralmirante- la voz gruesa del coronel ruso a cargo del equipo de armeros quito por los momentos la atención de los ojos de Azonia Laplamovich -Estarán a tiempo para equipar sus aves para la misión- En la pista de la base se encontraba una de las razones por las cuales la ofensiva del UEG había sido adelantada.

Parada en el umbral de la puerta el hangar y con expresión sobria admirando el trabajo del personal que manejaba los misiles, Azonia no pudo más que reconocer la destreza y dedicación del grupo de hombres que integraban el destacamento. -Le creo camarada Coronel Ruslanov, ¿Qué paso con aquellos equipados con cabeza especial?-

El veterano oficial hizo el gesto -Acompáñeme- la dirigió a un cuarto aislado donde un grupo más pequeño de especialistas trabajaba con computadoras y llaves de tuercas para calibrar seis misiles Kh-15 serie 201, una versión especial del misil crucero equipada con una ojiva con el equivalente a 25 kilotones de potencia nuclear. Por unos momentos tanto Azonia como el Coronel miraron por una de las ventanas. Afuera se encontraban no menos de 18 Tu-22M3 Blackfires. Todos ellos junto con sus tripulaciones eran de la Aviación Naval rusa y sobrevivientes de las batallas en el Teatro del Pacifico hasta ahora, agrupados en una de las pistas de carreteo adyacentes, eran concienzudamente revisados y actualizados con los mejores equipos de contramedidas que se tuvieran disponibles, habían sido concentrados junto con Backfires adicionales de la VVS y trasladados a toda velocidad por órdenes expresas de la presidenta Groskhova, a bases ubicadas en la zona central de China. A más de 1100 km de la costa más cercana. Tal distancia hacia casi imposible un ataque aéreo sobre la misma por parte del UEG, más improbable aún la presencia de alguna incursión de fuerzas especiales, la distancia era su mayor garantía de seguridad.

No se encontraban solos Wugon era el asiento de la 36ta División de Bombardeo y del 108avo. Regimiento Aéreo de la Fuerza Aérea del Ejército de Liberación Popular. Equipados con bombarderos Xian H-6, una versión del viejo Tu-16 Badger, ya retirado en servicio por las fuerzas rusas, podía volar a una velocidad cercana al Mach1 aunque a diferencia de un Backfire no podía sostener una carrera a tal velocidad por mucho tiempo. Tiene eso sí las ventajas de ser una aeronave relativamente sencilla de mantener, además de una panoplia considerable de armamento, desde bombas tontas, misiles anti nave o de crucero, supersónicos o no y el 108 estaba equipado con 40 de estos aparatos. No eran sin embargo, el motivo para acelerar la operación Awaking Dragon.

La actividad en la base no se detenía en absoluto. Ni tampoco Azonia o Ruslanov que salieron del hangar donde los misiles eran examinados para dar una pequeña caminata la noche envolvía todo en una obscuridad considerable, a pesar de que se encontraran en las afueras de una ciudad. Mecánicos, pilotos, armeros, vehículos de transporte y carga, nadie parecía estar ocioso. No era para menos en poco tiempo lanzarían un golpe que la dirigencia militar de ambos países fuera contundente en contra del UEG en el Pacifico.

Ese motivo estaba aparcado en un hangar de la base bajo resguardo de spetsnaz y tropas especiales chinas que celosamente custodiaban su zona asignada. Afuera del mismo se encontraba un grupo de personas hablando, la conversación se detiene cuando notan a los recién llegados.

-Almirante Laplamovich- tres de los cinco hombres se cuadran ante ella y saludan casi al unísono. Azonia devuelve el saludo al Mayor Rico y los Capitanes Bron y Konda. Sus compañeros de viaje durante **Migolkai***. Los había solicitado personalmente dado que la tripulación dirigida por el mayor había probado ser una de las más integradas y capaces de todas las con las que había tenido la oportunidad de volar.

-Caballeros, es bueno volver a verlos…- devolvió el saludo con una breve sonrisa.

-Señora, es un honor volver a volar junto a ella- a pesar de la seriedad y lo cortés de la respuesta de Rico, era obvio para Azonia, que el piloto de la VVS era genuino en sus palabras.

-¿Cómo va la pierna?-

-Sanando con cada día que pasa… puedo cumplir con la misión señora-

-Si creyera lo contrario, no lo hubiera solicitado a usted- Rico sonríe levemente reconociendo el cumplido que le hace Azonia.

-Almirante- un acento algo chillón llamo la atención del personal ruso, pertenecía a un hombre asiático algo regordete, de cabello castaño con algunas canas visibles, pero más alto que el promedio -es un placer tenerla de nuevo con nosotros- dijo en un ruso más que entendible, mientras extendía un saludo de cortesía.

Azonia devolvió el saludo -Es un honor, poder trabajar de nuevo con usted General Ping Han- enseguida miro a la persona que acompañaba -Comodoro Bai Len, ha pasado tiempo-

Una mujer vestida con el traje de vuelo de un piloto naval chino, cabello corto negro como la noche que estaba sobre ellos, pequeña pero de aspecto fiero dibujo una mueca –No el suficiente para que olvidara nuestra apuesta- Len tenía un mejor dominio del ruso con un acento neutro que disfrazaría su apariencia de todo aquel que no estuviera de frente a ella. Y provocaría la envidia de varios colegas de la mujer que hubieran tomado cursos de idiomas en la Escuela Superior de Guerra.

-Ya creo que no- respondió Azonia usando mandarín, que en contraste era básico, pero práctico, además de ser el dialecto chino más extendido en la nación y usado por los oficiales del Ejército de Liberación Popular.

Las mujeres rieron brevemente antes de que el grupo procediera a entrar en el hangar, tanto Ping como Len habían formado parte del grupo de oficiales seleccionados por el Estado Mayor chino para participar en el programa de instrucción sobre aviación de bombardeo en los que Azonia fungió como instructora y asesora invitada en la parte aeronaval. Se trataba de dos de los más experimentados oficiales en tácticas de aviación de ataque que poseía la milicia china. Ping era el comandante de la división 36 y por tanto no podría participar en la misión directamente, aunque estaría coordinándola desde uno de los A-50 Mainstay facilitados para la conducción de la misión. Len por su parte llevaría a uno de sus escuadrones de 16 H-6, el cual comandaba desde hace cerca de un año y ya había obtenido algunos éxitos al atacar formaciones surcoreanas y japonesas en las inmediaciones de las costas de Corea, Kyushu y las islas Daijo. Mientras entraban en el hangar prosiguieron con la conversación.

-¿En cuánto tiempo estima que estará listo todo?- Len se dirigió a Ruslanov

-Cuatro horas señora, después quisiera su permiso…- contesto este, mirando tanto a su jefa como al general anfitrión -para hacer un vuelo de prueba para revisar si la calibración de los equipos.

-¿Es necesario Coronel?- pregunto Ping consciente de las limitaciones impuestas a los vuelos por parte de las jerarquías rusa y china.

-Por precaución sería lo más prudente…- Azonia se introdujo en la conversación –Sería desafortunado llegar hasta la posición de lanzamiento y descubrir que los seguros de los misiles no fueron removidos de forma adecuada. Ping razono consciente del motivo de la presencia de tanto personal extranjero en su base. -De acuerdo obtendré la autorización-

-Gracias señor-contesto Ruslanov antes de dirigirse al fondo del hangar.

Clavando su mirada hacia el interior del hangar la oficial asiática hablo con respeto ante lo que veían sus ojos -Tengo que reconocer que a su manera, no son solo aviones impresionantes, también son muy hermosos- murmuro Len. Sus colegas rusos se mantuvieron en silencio, asintiendo las palabras de la oficial china no sin sentir cierto orgullo ante tal admisión.

Cuatro Tu-160 Blackjak's estaban siendo examinados concienzudamente por los mecánicos y tripulaciones de vuelo, particularmente la bahía de bombas donde gracias a su doble sistema lanzador rotatorio MKU-6-1 que poseía seis puntos de anclaje para igual número de misiles, lo que daba 12 Kh-15 por cada Blackjack totalmente cargado. Con números que totalizaban apenas 15 aparatos en activo, con todo y que un programa de construcción de emergencia había sido aprobado por el gabinete ruso. Los enormes bombarderos estratégicos supersónicos, eran un elemento de vital importancia para la VVS y el Estado Mayor, casi a la par de la flota SSBN, silos de misiles y activos espaciales con los que disponían. Por ello el que se hubiera permitido un despliegue de dicha naturaleza no hacía más que resaltar lo crítica que era dicha operación, para los mandos del ESBIN.

El Coronel los llevo a una mesa en donde tres técnicos verificaban la computadora de vuelo de uno de los bombarderos -Según las instrucciones del Almirante Breetai, solamente su avión irá equipado con los misiles de ojiva nuclear- prosiguió Ruslanov -a los misiles solo se les retiraran los seguros una vez cargados en su aeronave, usted poseerá el acceso a la terminal FCU portátil que estamos instalando en el aparato y una vez en el aire recibirá los códigos de armado y lanzamiento.-

La mujer solo asintió con la cabeza, estaba claro que el coronel y su equipo eran profesionales, Azonia quedo en silencio ponderando la situación en que se encontraba. Mikhail había acudido ante ella para realizar una misión de importancia vital en el transcurso de la guerra, de su éxito o fracaso bien podría depender la supervivencia de la Rodina y sus ciudadanos.

-Apenas terminemos de calibrar el detonador comenzaremos a montarlos en los _lebedi_…- Ruslanov guardo silencio por unos momentos, su acto fue seguido por todos en ese lugar, mientras Azonia se acercaba hasta la mesa donde se encontraba siendo ajustado la unidad de control de fuego (FCU) del Blackjack que usaría en la misión. Esa FCU era diferente poseía una ranura en el costado derecho del armazón de la misma. En ese momento un monta carga seguido de un vehículo todoterreno llevo el primero de los Kh-15 nucleares que ya se encontraba listo al hangar para su integración con la FCU.

-Tenemos el primero señor, señora- un joven capitán presento sus respetos a sus oficiales superiores. Azonia observo como el misil era descargado por los ingenieros y mecánicos, el cuerpo alargado y negro del misil solo era interrumpido en la punta por una leyenda escrita en la nariz del mismo "Por Petya" tanto Ruslanov como ella inquirieron con sus miradas al capitán, que no tuvo ningún empacho en contestar. Aunque la del coronel era mucho más severa que la de Azonia y eso no escapo a la oficial.

-El hermano del coronel, era un mayor de la VVS, los perros del UEG lo mataron cuando una de sus bombas "inteligentes" cayó sobre un hospital de campaña en los Balcanes hace unas semanas- contesto sin empacho alguno el capitán.

Azonia miro entonces a Ruslanov que estaba visiblemente incomodo, pero que sin embargo decidió hablar -Petya era mi hermano menor, piloto de helicópteros, uno muy bueno señora. Hasta que tuvo un encuentro cercano con una batería de misiles Patriot en Croacia…- hizo una breve pausa recordando a su hermano -Tuvo suerte de sobrevivir, aunque sus heridas eran de consideración, los doctores creían que haría una completa recuperación… hasta que el UEG realizo un ataque a la base donde se encontraba su hospital. Dejo a una joven viuda y al primer hijo de ambos… que nació dos días después de su muerte. Azonia recordó entonces las palabras que Breetai le dio cuando le informo de la misión.

_Él estaba parado en su oficina en la base naval de Vladivostok mirando la bahía y los muelles de la ciudad. Ella solo podía imaginar en que estaba pensando, podría ser la guerra, podría ser que pensara en Henry Globalsky, a pesar de todos los años pasados, él siempre se amargaba al escuchar ese nombre, o incluso podría preguntarse qué hacer con la relación entre ambos. Algo que ella misma se había preguntado varias veces._

_-Te llame porque tengo algo muy importante que decirte Azonia- aquello se escuchó ominoso, la voz del hombre era calmada pero no por ello menos intensa._

_No hacía mucho que acaba de regresar de Moscú y pidió de inmediato verla a ella antes convocar a una reunión con todos los miembros de su Staff. La sorpresa de la mujer fue mayúscula cuando este le notifico la naturaleza de la misión._

_-Estamos en una encrucijada, nuestras perdidas se hacen más graves con cada día que pasan y no hemos sido capaces de cumplir con nuestros objetivos estratégicos. Lo que nos está acercando a u punto en que las decisiones que tomemos ya no se basaran en nuestro buen juicio como militares sino que se basaran más en nuestro estado de desgaste emocional Azonia…- Breetai se acercó hasta ponerse frente a ella antes de proseguir y clavo su mirada en la mujer. –Si eso llega a pasar me temo que el precio que pagaremos será demasiado alto-_

_-¿Entonces porque me seleccionaste a mí para ejecutar la misión? Es obvio que consideras que estamos cometiendo un error, porque no admitirlo. Le increpo ella._

_-Porque entonces alguien más saldría a proponer este plan. Lo ci en las caras de mis colegas en la reunión, todos ellos creen que no podrán ganar sin emplearlas… solo que le tienen demasiado miedo a Dolza para hablar de frente- la actitud del hombre paso de una conciliadora a otra marcadamente agresiva._

_-Dolza ha estado presionándome para que amplié la panoplia de blancos a atacar e incluso me ha ofrecido muchos más recursos que los necesarios, en definitiva lo que él quiere por alguna razón es que ejecutemos el ataque…- de su chaqueta saco un sobre y se lo entrego a ella._

_Azonia abrió el sobre y un par de pequeñas llaves de metal cayeron en su mano. Ella reconoció el propósito de aquellas. -¿Estás seguro de esto?- fue entonces que sintió las manos de él tomarle los hombros, por instinto Azonia alzo la mirada y pudo ver el rostro de su amante reflejaba una gran lucha en su interior. _

_-Hay quienes creen que debemos ahogar a nuestros enemigos en su sangre antes de que siquiera comencemos a barajar las oportunidades de establecer un diálogo de paz. Mi temor es que una de tales personas logre su cometido, por eso yo me apresure a ellos. Lo que voy a decirte no debe salir jamás de esta habitación- su agarre se profundizo y casi lastimo a Azonia que se mantuvo firma mirándolo -La presidente cree y yo estoy de acuerdo que un ataque nuclear exitoso tendrá como consecuencias una retaliación nuclear al menos, pero Dolza sostiene que una vez hayamos cumplido con la misión de arar a la flota del UEG con armas nucleares, podremos planear ataques similares a otros blancos…- Azonia abrió los ojos -por lo que creemos que debemos realizar un enorme esfuerzo y sacrificio para detener al UEG de forma convencional… y solo si todo está perdido emplear la opción nuclear-_

_Ahora comprendía la lucha que se desarrollaba en el interior de Mikhail Breetai, como un oficial de la marina rusa tenía la responsabilidad de proteger la Rodina por los medios necesarios, eso incluía tomar un curso de acción en el cual los riesgos para su patria eran demasiado grandes, por eso la enviaba a ella a la boca del lobo. La persona en la que el más confiaba para asegurarse de que esa posibilidad fuera la más lejana posible. Pero como hombre enviarla a ella y a cientos de hombres y mujeres a la que seguramente sería la batalla más encarnizada de todas las que hubieran disputado, mientras él se quedaba cómodamente atrás, esa acción le causaba asco de sí mismo. Con todo y que ella entendía que el lugar de este era en Vladivostok, dirigiendo la defensa ante un eventual ataque secundario._

_-Sé que no es una tarea fácil, pero a diferencia de Khyron yo confío en que podrás dilucidar cuál será el momento adecuado para usar esta llave que te estoy dando… en esta llave va el futuro de nuestra nación Azonia… confío en que no tengas que utilizarle- en ese momento él la acerco a su pecho y la abrazo fuerte pero cálidamente._

_-Tendremos éxito, te lo prometo. Confía en mí- fue lo único que ella dijo._

De entre sus ropas de piloto saco una de las llaves de metal, poseía una cadena de metal y una cabeza forrada en plástico resistente rojo. Sabia donde colocaría la llave llegado el momento, Breetai le había encomendado esa misión de forma personal. Rechazar a los cerdos capitalistas del UEG, por todos los medios necesarios. Las bajas no eran importantes en esta ocasión debían de mandarlos de regreso al mar. Y siempre que fuera posible sin llegar a usar las armas nucleares. Tenían conocimiento de que el Grupo de Batalla Macross navegaba en aguas cercanas a Jeju y Kyushu, reforzando con su presencia a la disminuida armada surcoreana, que aun después de los severos ataques conservaba todavía ciertos navíos de entidad. Se sabía de al menos un par de formaciones menores entre Okinawa, Ataria del Sur y Kyushu, además de que de acuerdo a inteligencia se estaba formando un convoy con un número significativo de buques especializados en guerra anfibia en la costa sur de Japón y que era custodiado por al menos un portaaviones americano y sus escoltas al completo. Las fuerzas aéreas enemigas incrementaban su presión en Corea, y desde los puertos japonés y surcoreanos llegaban unidades de refuerzo a las asediadas tropas del UEG que aliviaban por algún tiempo la presión y permitían reorganizar las fuerzas sobrevivientes en tierra para que estas volvieran a la carga de nueva cuenta.

El sonido presuroso de varios pasos que se acercaban a ella la hizo girar la cabeza para observar a su jefe de personal, un Capitán de Primer Grado de apellido Fedotov. Lucia agitado. -Señora- la saludo al tiempo que entregaba un mensaje -Mensaje de prioridad del comando de la flota… nos ordenan atacar de inmediato- eso sorprendió a todos en el hangar que inmediatamente detuvieron sus labores -Aparentemente el GRU descifro comunicaciones del UEG que reportaban nuestra actividad en esta y varias bases, creen que adelantaran su ofensiva antes de que nuestras fuerzas se encuentren listas-

Una corriente de determinación fue inyectada en la mujer, se colocó la llave al cuello se subió a una de las mesas y hablo -¡Camaradas…!- su fuerte voz se escuchó por todo el lugar, para después girarse ante sus colegas -Todos sabemos lo que estamos arriesgando, por eso me enorgullece decirles que están haciendo un excelente trabajo. -Mis pilotos y compañeros tripulantes honraremos todos sus sacrificios, con la destrucción de aquellos que solo buscan destruirnos y después subyugarnos.- dijo Azonia -Gracias a ustedes los venceremos, y gracias a ustedes hoy nuestros pilotos entre novatos y veteranos, le infringirán una derrota masiva a esos perros del UEG, por nuestras naciones… ¡Los derrotaremos!- mientras el lugar estallaba en gritos y aplausos. Azonia Laplamovich se repetía a si misma _-Podemos hacerlo, podemos vencerlos-_

* * *

><p>Centro de Operaciones Espaciales, USSTRATCOM, Base Aérea de Offutt, Bellevue, Nebraska; USA.<p>

Era un testamento a la velocidad con la que la tecnología y las ciencias eran adaptadas para satisfacer las tendencias agresivas del ser humano, el que los primeros disparos y bajas de la incipiente batalla no se hubieran dado en algún terreno o zona física cercana al Mar Amarillo, en dos teatros de guerra ignorados por la mayoría, anónimas para el público en general que en muchos de los casos aún tenía la imagen de que las guerras eran asuntos devastadores pero que dentro de lo que cabía podían darse caso genuinos de humanidad. Pero de vital importancia para el modo moderno de librar los conflictos. En el espacio etéreo e inmaterial del ciberespacio, bit por bit, programa por programa. El ESBIN y el UEG se enfrentaban para obtener la ventaja en la cuarta dimensión de la guerra moderna, la información.

-Señor Fort Meade* reporta otra intrusión… esta vez en California…-

Fastidiado el Brigadier a cargo del monitoreo y control del tráfico satelital del Centro. El departamento a cargo del manejo logístico y operativo de la constelación de satélites espías de los USA y por lo tanto de buena parte de la capacidad de reconocimiento espacial del UEG observaba como sus equipo de informática valuados en varios centenas de millones de dólares, eran dejados inefectivos gracias a un severo ataque cibernético a las redes de suministro eléctrico de todo los USA.

-Algo más específico, Major Talbot-

-Nada por el momento-

-Que dice Peterson* ¿es seguro enviar nuestros datos ahora?-

-Un momento… si es positivo, Langley dice que lograron neutralizar el origen de la señal… al parecer el punto cero se encontraba en Indonesia, ya podemos enviar los datos-

-Perfecto, envía los datos a Whiskey, Bravo, Zulu y Hotel-

-En seguida señor-

En la guerra cibernética. Los virus, spywares y malwares sustituían a los tanques, soldados y buques que se enfrentaban contra antivirus, firewalls y demás programas de seguridad, en lugar de las tradicionales baterías SAM y trincheras, mientras los primeros trataban de penetrar las defensas diseñadas para mantener seguras las redes de comunicación militares, industriales y gubernamentales de los socios del UEG, al tiempo que mantenían a estos fuera de sus propias bases de datos científicas e industriales. Los daños no eran visibles a simple vista pero programas como los trojanos estaban diseñados para atacar blancos específicos como la red de energía eléctrica de la costa este norteamericana que proporcionaba servicio a casi 50 millones de personas en los USA.

El Centro de Control de Outffit, del Comando Estratégico, era una de cuatro instalaciones que tenía a su cargo el seguimiento, posicionamiento y distribución de datos de la cadena de satélites militares a los diversos comandos operativos, agencias de inteligencia y comandantes de campo. En esencia el personal que laboraba en el centro eran una mezcla de oficiales de tránsito y mensajeros glorificados, dado que no tenían la capacidad de análisis de datos de la información que era recabada por los mismos, y sin embargo eran una de las instalaciones de naturaleza estratégica más importantes en la estructura de las fuerzas armadas norteamericanas y por lo tanto tenía prioridad en los recursos presupuestarios y acceso libre a la alta jefatura militar.

Por lo que un ataque, indirecto en este caso que aunque no fuera capaz de anular totalmente la capacidad de comunicación del Centro con otras unidades y dependencias, dificultaba la transmisión de información a los líderes del UEG y por tanto retrasaba la repuesta de estos ante los movimientos del enemigo.

-Señor… tenemos un problema- un operador de tráfico y control llamo su atención.

-¿Qué sucede ahora Talbot?- dijo el brigadier acercándose hasta su consola.

-Este es KH-122 un skyeye- señala a un punto verde orbitando a unos 300 km de altura sobre Siberia -se le estaba realizando un seguimiento de comandos diagnóstico por seguridad, el radar de trafico integrado capto esto- en la pantalla se mostraba un objeto de color azul que aparecía y desaparecía de la pantalla de forma irregular.

Su jefe clavo la vista en punto de luz, algo no le gustaba -¿Distancia?- el operador presento una nueva actualización esta vez con el curso y orbita estimada del objeto.

-123 kilómetros y acercándose, su órbita intersectara la nuestra en 12 minutos a esta velocidad-

El otro teatro de combate de la guerra moderna se desenvuelve entre 250-600 km de altura por encima de las cabezas de cualquier ser humano, en plena órbita terrestre a velocidades que pueden llegar a los cientos de kilómetros por segundo, constelaciones de estrellas artificiales hechas por los hombres escudriñan cada palmo de la superficie terrestre, analizándola con poderosos sensores electrónicos, algunos activos otros pasivos, todos con la capacidad de captar millones de transmisiones de datos, filtrarlas y enviar un aviso de prioridad a sus operadores humanos, cámaras de tan alta resolución que son capaces de filtrar una imagen a través de una capa de nubes, o leer el periódico de una persona que esté tomando el café en la terraza de su casa. Como en el ciberespacio, los satélites espías y militares pelean para obtener información crítica del enemigo para poder suministrarla a sus operadores humanos y que estos actúen acorde. La guerra en el espacio es un asunto serio cada uno de esos ingenios vale muchísimo no solo en términos monetarios, su importancia como fuente de recolección de información sobre un potencial enemigo es tal que muchas decisiones son tomadas después de un análisis detallado de la información obtenida por estos.

-Gire el satélite. Trate de mejorar la imagen- obedeciendo sin chistar el mayor hizo lo que se ordenó, con unos cuantos comandos de su consola un satélite de 7 toneladas de peso comenzó a girar sobre su propio eje, para después apuntar sus potentes cámaras a la dirección del intruso. La espera duro varios minutos para el brigadier, quedándose callado cuando a pesar de la poca iluminación disponible, una imagen fotográfica revelo una enorme estrella roja en uno de los costados del ingenio que avanzaba a su pájaro.

La carrera espacial de hace una década entre el ESBIN y el UEG tuvo como efecto secundario la puesta en órbita de un gran número de nuevos satélites militares de comunicación, SIGNIT, ELINT y aquellos con potentes cámaras fotográficas y de video, en un esfuerzo frenético por no solo poseer la más numerosa congregación de satélites espías en la órbita terrestre, también se trataba de poseer la mejor tecnología posible para funcionar como un depredador que acecha a su presa desde una distancia segura, sin que esta se dé cuenta. Pero como todo en la vida, hay cazadores y hay presas.

El brigadier endureció el cejo al reconocer, el motor cohete impulsor en el extremo inferior y los sistemas de radar colocados en la punta del mismo -Vehículo Killsat-

-Eso temo señor- dijo Talbot mientras cambiaba la designación del objeto de desconocido a hostil. Las malas noticias nunca venían solas solía decir su madre recordó el jefe del Centro y pronto

-Tengo otro…- fue la voz de otro operador.

-Uno más aquí señor-

-Y aquí señor- los avisos de alerta se acumularon hasta sumar siete

-Mierda creo que el ESBIN salió a jugar con todo el día de hoy- murmuro el brigadier -Inicien preparativos para maniobras Delta V*, yo obtendré la autorización de Washigton- corriendo levanto un teléfono rojo para uso en emergencias que lo enlazaba directamente al Pentágono, apenas escucho que levantaban el teléfono -Control Heaven Glass, condición 0, repito condición 0- soltó.

Fue de inmediato pasado con el jefe de la USAF y dio un breve informe de la situación, a su superior no le agrado escuchar que de su propia iniciativa autorizara maniobras evasivas en sus pájaros, la penalización de combustible que esos pájaros consumirían indicaba que tendrían que ser remplazados más pronto de lo esperado. Pero le gusto aún menos tener la confirmación de que el ESBIN había efectivamente desplegados satélites anti satélite, aparatos diseñados para destruir un satélite enemigo ya sea por impacto cinético directo o mediante el empleo de una cabeza explosiva de proximidad. Una reunión fue convocada por el Estado Mayor y el Secretario de Defensa, pero mientras estos eran informados y decidían cuatro satélites fueron derribados, para frustración del Brigadier y todos en el centro. Al final la orden de realinear toda la constelación llego apenas instantes después de que los tres restantes se salvaran… junto con otra orden.

-Inicie "Black Vault"-

* * *

><p>SDCV-1 Macross, a 265 km al Suroeste de Sasebo, Japón Mar de China del Este.<p>

A pesar de que las mangas auxiliares y la capucha estaban hechas de una mezcla de algodón y demás fibras naturales, después de un tiempo de enfrentar llamas controladas y tener la adrenalina al máximo, el calor que se acumula en el cuerpo gracias a dichas prendas. Por lo que una vez terminado el ejercicio y la reunión, todos aquellos que participaron en el simulacro estaban particularmente exhaustos, sedientos y necesitados de un baño.

Respirando aliviada de que su tarea hubiera concluido y despojándose de las prendas protectoras, una de las miembros de la sección de recursos humanos se disponía a salir de la cubierta, cuando un par de sus compañeros la interrumpieron -Hey ¿Minmei vienes con nosotras a la cafetería?- la chica pareció confundida por algunos momentos.

-Bill, yo…- dudando por algunos momentos le respondió a sus compañeros -bueno, la verdad es que quería pasar por la unidad médica, al terminar el curso. Los últimos heridos que quedan ahí serán trasladados a bases en Japón y los chicos de la banda de ingeniería y yo prometimos que haríamos una pequeña función para ellos.- dijo sonando creíble, no que les estuviera mintiendo, pero tampoco les estaba diciendo toda la verdad.

-Suertudos, como quisiera que me mandaran a casa a mí- declaro con frustración uno de sus compañeros.

-Vamos Guido, se lo ganaron, además regresas antes pero te llevas una o dos cicatrices bastante feas de recuerdo contigo ¿No es verdad Minmei?-

La chica solo dio un murmuro bajo como respuesta -Cierto Natalie, es verdad- acompañado de una pequeña sonrisa a sus compañeros, quienes estaban discutiendo sin mucha seriedad los beneficios de haber sido herido en combate. -Bueno será mejor que me vaya, los veo luego-

-De acuerdo cuídate- la despiden casi al unísono. Recorre los pasillos y secciones de la nave con bastante celeridad, después de pasar casi dos años asignada a Isla Macross y un poco menos en la nave propiamente dicha ya, moverse dentro de la misma ya no le resultaba tan problemático como al principio. Después de bajar y subir algunas escaleras llego a la cubierta 4, que alberga la sección médica principal de la nave. Atípicamente encontró que había mucho más personal en los pasillos de la misma que en días previos.

_-¿Qué estará pasando? Según Jean no se tenía contemplado el arribo de nuevos grupos de heridos desde el continente- _se acercó con cuidado y comenzó a penetrar el mar de gente. Distinguió entonces tres figuras ajenas a la sala de reposo del ala médica y a decir verdad ajenas en toda la nave, dos hombres y una mujer que se le hacía extrañamente familiar aunque de momento no lograra recordar porque.

Con micrófono en mano, y un camarógrafo, iluminador y sonidista dando vueltas alrededor suyo, Sue Graham estaba convertida en el centro de atención del lugar y -¿Algunas palabras para genta allá en casa suboficial Malarkey?- pregunto a un joven marino pelirrojo con vendajes en sus manos y parte del rostro.

Con sorprendente ánimo y animado por sus compañeros de convalecencia y el público que tenía el chico de no más de 21 años decide hablar al micrófono y cámara frente a él -Mama, Amber no se preocupen solo son raspones… y me están cuidando bien ¿verdad doc.?- levanta las manos para que la cámara las capte mientras se dirige a Jean Grant que se encuentra a un costado suyo -no fue nada serio, pronto estaré en casa- hace una breve pausa -me necesitan por el momento para patearles el trasero a estos neocomunistas de pacotilla- termina con una sonrisa acompañada de silbidos y carcajadas de muchos de los presentes.

-Al menos tiene animo- Minmei giro a su costado derecho y observo a Claudia Grant mantener una postura neutra mientras no dejaba de mirar a Graham y su equipo.

-Teniente Grant- se sorprendió por unos momentos hasta que recordó que Rick le había hablado de que Claudia estaba asignada como guía de Graham y su equipo mientras durara su visita en el Macross. -Buenas tardes- alcanzo a saludarla, consiguiendo que la mujer relajara un poco sus facciones.

-Es verdad, Jean, digo la Teniente Williams me dijo que Alex…- Minmei miro a Malarkey -llego con quemaduras graves en sus manos y brazos, tiene suerte de que los médicos lograran salvarle los mismos- Malarkey un marinero originario de Florida, había sido entrenado como paramédico y formaba parte del equipo médico de un batallón de marines americanos que luchaban en los alrededores de Tancheon. -No parece que estuviera consciente de ello- murmuro la joven.

-Créeme lo está, solo que es un hombre…- por unos momentos Claudia recuerda a su novio -jamás admitirá que tuvo miedo- Minmei solo admite silenciosamente las palabras de la mujer.

Había sido herido cuando auxiliaba a un grupo de marines cuyo vehículo había sido alcanzando por un proyectil de artillería cuando un segundo proyectil exploto en las cercanías del sitio. Logro rescatar a dos de los ocupantes antes de que sus propias heridas lo incapacitaran y provocaran su traslado al Macross. Los hospitales de campaña en Corea y aquéllos en Japón simplemente no se daban abasto ante la cantidad de heridos de gravedad que recibían diariamente, después de varios meses de conflicto las medicinas escaseaban.

Cuando la orden de que el Macross no solo ya no recibiría más heridos, sino que los que estuvieran convaleciendo en esos momentos serían trasladados llegaron más de uno contuvo su respiración, los escuadrones alistaban a sus reemplazos y cumplían misiones de CAS en Corea de forma frenética, lo mismo que los equipos de mantenimiento, de suministros, en el puente y el CDC de la nave los turnos eran de 12 a 16 horas, las cosas en el resto de su grupo de batalla tampoco estaban mejor.

Por lo que todos los tripulantes del Macross estaban ansiosos y expectantes, para muchos era la confirmación de que algo grande estaba por ocurrir muy pronto y que la nave y sus escoltas estarían involucrados en primera fila. El ánimo se encontraba elevado en su mayoría en el caso de los miembros enlistados, dado que para muchos de ellos consideraban que sería la primera vez que estarían en combate, frente a las fuerzas del ESBIN. La tripulación parecía no contar la batalla en Adak y los ataques a Kamchatka, para sus oficiales aquello resultaba un tanto curioso, pero si esa actitud les ayudaba a mantener su moral y desempeño altos no se iban a quejar.

-Estoy seguro que es así suboficial Malarkey- dijo Graham con una pequeña sonrisa mientras observaba al resto de las personas de la sala, la mayoría eran obviamente hombres que no le perdían de vista por ningún momento. -Y bien alguien más quiere decir algo…- con eso los ánimos se dispararon y la gente se arremolino en torno del equipo de noticias.

Acostumbrada a no ser jamás ignorada y satisfecha consigo misma Sue se dijo que el viaje y su asignación al Macross no habían sido en vano después de todo, se permitió una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Que no pasó desapercibida para Claudia.

-Zorra- le escucho decir Minmei, pero prefirió hacer a la que no había oído nada, después de todo conocía la reputación de la Teniente Grant en la nave y era mejor no incurrir en alguna acción que despertara la ira de la mujer afroamericana que estaba a su lado. En su lugar regreso su vista a la mujer que vestida de jeans, blusa blanca con mangas que manejaba a más de una veintena de personas con una facilidad pasmosa sin perder un segundo su sonrisa.

Una persona activa e inquieta por naturaleza, investigadora por convicción y periodista por elección. Graham no dudo en ofrecerse como corresponsal de campo cuando la guerra estallo, a la cadena televisa no le hizo mucha gracia que una de sus principales estrellas quisiera estar tan cerca de la acción, pero sus primeros reportajes en el campo sobre la guerra en Europa y el Medio Oriente, en especial sobre el sufrimiento de los civiles refugiados que padecían los estragos de la guerra y la dedicación de los soldados del UEG que los protegían hasta las últimas consecuencias habían probado ser un éxito de ratings, además de haber ganado las simpatías de buena parte del aparato del UEG y de algún comandante militar, cuando la posibilidad de colocar un equipo de noticias en el Macross para contribuir a mantener la moral de las tropas y que los civiles alrededor.

Ella había sido la elección obvia para el departamento de relaciones públicas del UEG, y los militares no había objetado gran cosa, sabedores de la importancia de mantener el respaldo para la guerra por parte de los civiles en casa por lo que la presencia de Graham y su equipo fue aprobada por los mandos superiores a la brevedad, con algunas salvaguardas para preservar la seguridad de la nave y la de las operaciones que se realizan durante la estancia de la reportera en la nave.

-Muy bien muchachos todos ustedes tienen talento para estar frente a las cámaras- el comentario de la reportera provoco las risas de todos los presentes, o mejor dicho casi todos, Claudia mantuvo una expresión neutra, mientras Minmei evitaba que ella viera la pequeña sonrisa que la joven tenía dibujada en el rostro.

Ajena a las miradas, Graham continuaba con su trabajo, dirigiendo a todos en la sala. Si bien en un principio no estaba muy entusiasmada con su quinta asignación en línea en menos de tres meses, su ánimo cambio al enterarse de cuál sería su destino y más aún al averiguar quién formaba parte de la tripulación del Macross. Roy Fokker se había convertido en una cuestión de honor para la mujer, acostumbrada a ser ella la que terminara cualquier relación que tuviera. Solo había habido un hombre que la había rechazado, más aún humillado y exhibido ante varios de sus colegas y amigos. Ya tendrá oportunidad de ajustar el marcador con Fokker, ahora tenía que terminar su misión.

-¿Aún no terminan?- una voz sorprendió a Claudia y a Minmei.

-¡Vince! Me asustaste- dijo con tono bajo, además de agraviado su hermana. -No, el equipo de noticias se está tomando su tiempo para terminar su historia- contesto ya repuesta de la impresión.

-Ya veo, hola Minmei ¿Cómo estás?-

-Teniente Grant, yo estoy bien gracias- saludo la joven japonesa, que miro para ver si el teniente venía acompañado de sus colegas de la banda musical de ingeniería. -Disculpe Vince, pero ¿Dónde están los demás?- pregunto tratando de ocultar su ansiedad.

-Lo siento no van a venir hoy…- dijo con un tono compasivo hacia la joven cuyo rostro no pudo esconder su decepción.

-Muy bien… eso será todo, por hoy- Jean dijo reventado las ilusiones de algunos de los pacientes de salir en los reportajes de Graham o de enviar mensajes de animo a los suyos en casa. Las voces de protesta no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Oh vamos Teniente!-

-¡Si señora, solo un poco más!-

-¿Seguro que no podemos quedarnos unos momentos más por aquí? Todavía quisiera hacer algunas tomas extras- apelo Sue intentando negociar con Jean.

-Me temo que no será posible…- Claudia Grant se acercó hasta las dos mujeres -Todos los que no sean pacientes, personal o apoyo de este lugar, deben abandonar este sitio- dijo tajantemente. Resignados muchos de los presentes se marcharon del lugar dejando a los pacientes, el personal de la sala médica y al equipo de noticias en la misma, mientras Vince y Minmei solo observaban la conversación que las tres mujeres sostenían en una de las esquinas del lugar, para que nadie de los pacientes notara que las cosas estaban a punto de subir de temperatura entre Sue Graham y Claudia Grant.

Pero Sue no era conocida por dejarse intimidar por cualquiera, en especial por la amiguita actual de Roy Fokker, reconocía que era bonita y capaz en su tarea, pero simplemente era imposible que ella fuera capaz de satisfacer a un hombre tan apasionado e impulsivo como lo era el piloto. -Teniente Williams mi trabajo con estas personas, no ha terminado aún- le ofreció una mirada criptica a la oficial médica -pero si me deja permanecer unos minutos más aquí, mi equipo y yo podremos ayudarla a usted y su personal- añadió tratando de convencer a Jean.

-No creo que sea necesario- atajo Claudia -la Teniente Williams y su equipo son más que capaces de cumplir con sus deberes sin ayuda de personal no calificado-

-Esto es malo- dijo Vince al observar la escena.

-Creo que a la Teniente no le importaría ayuda extra ¿no es verdad?- Graham miro a Jean que seguía callada tratando de pensar en una forma de salir diplomáticamente del embrollo en que se estaba metiendo.

Claudia endureció su postura y voz al notar el desafío de la mujer de cabello negro -Está siendo un tanto impertinente señorita Graham, y además está contraviniendo los términos del acuerdo que le permite el estar en la nave como miembro de la prensa- se decidió a asestar un golpe directo a la reportera -continúe en ese curso y se tomara una decisión contundente sobre qué hacer con usted y su equipo- sus palabras no dejaban dudas de las intenciones de Claudia. La bajaría de la nave usando cualquier excusa que Graham le diera.

La amenaza implícita de bajarla de la nave no pasó desapercibida para la mujer cuyos ojos azules chispeaban de furia, en especial porque sus fuentes en la milicia le habían dejado entrever que el Macross formaría parte de una operación crítica en los próximos días u horas -No hay necesidad de que usted moleste al Comodoro Globalsky, Teniente Grant, por una cosa sin importancia…- logro darle a sus palabras un aire de amabilidad y al mismo tiempo de agresividad -Quien me conoce, sabe que lo único que intento es cumplir con el propósito de mi trabajo al pie de la letra, narrar los eventos que pasen al alrededor del mundo, sin preocuparme por la censura o intimidación. Si se me impide hacer mi trabajo, ¿Qué nos hace diferentes a aquellos que viven en el ESBIN y censuran todas las voces que claman por difundir la verdad?- dejo caer.

-No le falta razón señorita- concedió Grant, para después agregar -Pero. Este es un buque militar en medio de operaciones activas contra el enemigo Señorita Graham…- contesto Claudia -Tenemos que pensar no solo en la seguridad de las operaciones que se desarrollan sino también en la integridad de la nave y sus tripulantes- mentalmente deseo que Lisa estuviera ahí con ella, no para que la detuviera de romperle la cara a la reportera, sino para que le ayudara a esconder el cuerpo.

-Yo también tengo una misión que cumplir teniente, además yo diría que más bien que solo soy experta en estirar al máximo posible…- dijo con una sonrisa impertinente en su rostro -los límites de cualquier cosa Teniente Grant, estoy segura de que el comandante Fokker puede atestiguarlo-

Un suspiro bajo salió de los labios de Minmei al escuchar las palabras de Graham -Mierda- silentemente Vince acordó con la joven, conocía a su hermana y estaba seguro que si Graham no cambiaba de actitud, la sangre llegaría al río como había escuchado decir a un compañero suyo.

-Creo que mejor nos ponemos a trabajar- Vince jalo a la chica.

-Pero…-

-Confía en mi…- Vince trato de acallar las protestas de la chica -No querrás ver cómo termina esto- dicho eso, el enorme oficial de ingeniería llevo a su pequeña amiga al aérea de suministros médicos, para unirse al grupo de apoyaría en el traslado de heridos.

Sin inmutarse ante el golpe bajo Claudia contesto -No es lo único en lo que es experta de acuerdo al Comandante Fokker, también tiene la tendencia de aprovecharse de los demás… señorita- las palabras salieron más frías que lo acostumbrado y ambas mujeres intercambiaron miradas no muy agradables entre sí. -Pero aquí acostumbramos a lidiar con los soplones, topos y cucarachas… de forma permanente-

Estaba claro que ninguna de las dos toleraba a la otra en lo más mínimo y que daría cualquier cosa por estar lejos de la otra, pero ambas estaban atascadas en esa situación. Graham por su ambición de obtener su historia y Claudia por órdenes de Maistroff que estaban avaladas por el Comodoro Globalsky.

-Si me permiten- Jean las interrumpió antes de que la sangre llegara al río -Podemos arreglar algo- ambas mujeres la miraron con ojos abiertos -Señorita Graham puede quedarse el tiempo que desee- Sue sonrió de forma un tanto chocante -siempre y cuando nos ayude en la atención y traslado de los pacientes…-

-Hecho- se apresuró a responder Graham ante la furia silenciosa de Claudia.

-No he terminado- añadió Jean para después agregar -se quedaran siempre y cuando no hagan ninguna grabación, entrevista o tomen nota de alguna clase.- Sue estaba lista a protestar, pero Jean no le dio la oportunidad -Si quieren ayudar lo harán bajo nuestros términos- término con determinación Jean ante la aprobación silente de su casi cuñada.

Al verse sin mucho espacio para maniobrar, Sue acepto sin oponer gran resistencia. -De acuerdo- con un ademan hizo que sus acompañantes dejaran sus equipos -¿por dónde quiere que empecemos?- y admitió para sus adentros que la oferta era razonable.

El teléfono de la sala repico un par de veces antes de que un enlistado contestara el auricular, notificándole después a Claudia que era requerida en la cubierta de vuelo por el Capitán Penn. La morena se sintió aliviada de no tratar con Graham al menos por un rato y salió presurosamente del lugar.

Mientras las dos mujeres terminaban de ponerse de acuerdo tanto Minmei como Vince habían comenzado su trabajo de auxiliares en la sala junto con el personal asignado algunos cuerpos extras que como ellos se habían ofrecido voluntariamente a cooperar. Se encontraban acomodando los nuevos suministros que llegaban gracias a los vuelos de reabastecimiento que aterrizaban a la cubierta de vuelo, trasladando a los heridos en camillas o sillas de ruedas hacia la cubierta para su traslado.

-¿El pequeño Rags no vino hoy?- pregunto un piloto americano que poseía un yeso en una de sus piernas, y al que iban a enviar a Hawái algo decepcionado al notar la usencia del canino.

-Lo siento, hoy está algo ocupado en la cubierta de- atajo Vince ante la desilusión de muchos de los pacientes. Vince pasaba buena parte del escaso tiempo libre colaborando en el área médica de la nave, para todos era obvia la razón del porque y a la gran mayoría no les importaba en absoluto el que él y Jean tuvieran la ocasional muestra de afecto ante varias personas.

-Ciertamente, me comentaron que los pilotos del Skull no parecen poder hacer nada bien si el peludito no pasa un rato con ellos todos los días- añadió Jean con una sonrisa brillante que pocos le habían visto desde que se enteró de la suerte de Marlenne Rush.

De forma discreta y a petición de Claudia, Globalsky había intercedido por el joven oficial de ingeniería ante el Capitán Penn, para que este le permitiera pasar todo el tiempo libre necesario con su prometida. Razonando que debido a la perdida reciente de una buena amiga, se necesitaba de alguien que observarse y cuidase de cerca a la oficial médica y quien mejor que su prometido.

-Me cae bien esa pequeña rata peluda- murmuro otro.

-No es una rata peluda, es un perro maltes, son así pequeños, mi novio que es veterinario me lo dijo. Ignorante- declaro una joven mujer.

-Si claro como digas Jossie-

-Ella tiene razón Miller- agrego el piloto -que había comenzado el intercambio en primer lugar.

-¿En qué parte?-

-En todo- agrego Minmei, las risas llenaron casi toda la sala.

Quien comenzaba a sentir que el verdadero lugar estaba en la sala médica, en lugar de solo estar empujando papeles en algún archivero de Recursos Humanos. Y en particular su caso, merced de su ignorancia de la rama médica, aunque sea para amenizar un poco a los chicos y chicas con algunas canciones a capela en este caso -¿Alguna petición en especial muchachos?- pregunto mientras ayudaba a sentarse a una paciente a en su silla de ruedas. Los pedidos eran variados.

-"Born to be wild…"-

-"Firework"-

-"Im Blue"…- dijo la chica a la que llevaba en silla de ruedas. La chica sonrió por unos momentos ante las dispares peticiones antes de poder contestar.

-¿Qué les parece algo mixto?- todos se quedaron en silencio segundos antes de que ella comenzara con las primeras líneas de "One little thing called love"

-Me gusta- murmuro Miller -la canción- aclaro avergonzado cuando Jean le dio una mirada inquisidora.

Al compás de la melodiosa y notable voz de la chica, el primer grupo de pacientes y heridos que sería trasladado a Japón por el día de hoy, comenzó a movilizarse con el ánimo en lo alto al tiempo que le hacían coros, algunos algo más desafinados que otros a Minmei que sonreía ampliamente, tal vez después de todo no se hubiera equivocado al enlistarse hace tres años cuando sintió que no tenía opción alguna para librarse del control de sus padres. Estaba haciendo algo que disfrutaba, ayudaba a personas, podía cantarles y entretenerles. Además se había reencontrado con Rick Hunter. A pesar de los riesgos de la profesión, en estos momentos no tenía casi nada que temer, excepto quizá a la Teniente Comandante Riber y al hecho de que ella y Rick parecían volver a acercarse en los últimos días. Pero aún esas ideas no bastaron para amargarle el momento a la chica que contenta guiaba al grupo a la cubierta de vuelo.

Mientras el grupo era llevado por los pasillos de la nave acompaños por la voz de Minmei, una persona había observado todo con detenimiento dejando que los eventos se desarrollasen por si solos, mientras ella se quedaba al margen. Había descubierto una historia potencial bastante interesante y conocía a un par de personas en puestos altos en la estructura de las GDF que seguro encontrarían la forma de sacarle provecho a lo que acaba de descubrir.

Al llegar a la cubierta de vuelo la brisa del mar llego a los pulmones de Claudia, desafortunadamente también lo hizo el característico olor a combustible jet, el Macross y sus escoltas navegaban en zigzag en un curso este-oeste hacia Bulsan, y con un nivel de EMCON 1, o sea transmisiones y empleo de sensores al mínimo o al menos esa era la idea, en menos de 20 minutos volverían a virar 45º al suroeste, para confundir a cualquier satélite del ESBIN que esté tratando de captar una imagen infrarroja de la nave o alguna señal electrónica que les ayude a triangular su posición.

En ese momento dos F/A-18E de los Iron Chiefs despegaron, les tocaba una de las CAPs de la noche. En EMCON 1, los aviones y helicópteros despegaban de las naves del grupo y solo reportaban su ingreso o egreso de una zona de patrullaje a mandos en tierra o algún Sentry que orbitara sobre el teatro utilizando un conjunto de claves e indicativos para ocultar su procedencia. Apenas la pareja de cazas despego las luces de la nave fueron decreciendo en intensidad y Claudia tuvo cuidado de no tropezarse con algún cable, manguera o algún miembro del personal de cubierta.

Además de eso se había ordenado un oscurecimiento de las naves del grupo de batalla, lo que significaba que las luces de la cubierta de vuelo solo se encenderían para el aterrizaje o despegue de las aeronaves, todos las demás luces permanecerían apagadas. Una luz de navegación podía ser observada hasta a unos 37 km de distancia, contando cosas como, cielo despejado, adecuada luz ambiental o la clase de instrumento con la que se hiciera la detección, el periscopio de un submarino notaria el resplandor a unos 21 km, los ojos de un vigía podía distinguir el resplandor a unos 27 km, usando prismáticos o NVG podrían llegar a los 35km… un avión patrulla a 3 km de altura podría ver las luces hasta 42 km.

Claudia diviso al Capitán Penn que se encontraba en el estribor de la nave, la zona designada para aparatos de alas rotatorias, lo encontró con su mono azul marino de campaña contemplando las estrellas. Sorprendentemente lo encontró rodeado de algunos enlistados que trabajaban en la cubierta. Hablando sobre navegación. Un cuadro curioso dado la fama de huraño del jefe del departamento de ingeniería de la nave, que a la postre fungía como capitán designado de la nave en ausencia de Maistroff que junto con el Comodoro y el resto de su staff regresaban de una reunión en Sasebo, a poco más de 265km en la isla de Kyushu, asiento del tercer distrito naval japonés. Y de una base logística de la USN.

-Yo soy de Buenos Aires, señor jamás vi la Vía Láctea… hasta que entre a la ARA- hablo una suboficial de apellido Valdivia, que como todos miraba el firmamento ahora visible

-La entiendo… yo crecí en Amsterdam, solo veíamos el cielo cuando la luz se cortaba y no teníamos nada mejor que ver, aparte de los barcos navegando por la bahía…- bromeo Penn. Ante las sonrisas y movimientos de cabeza de parte de la tripulación.

-Ahora tenemos cosas como el Loran* y el GPS, pero los marinos de antes solo tomaban un sextante, calculaban la altura de una estrella determinada sobre el horizonte, buscaban en sus registros y cartas estelares…- ante las caras curiosas de los hombres y mujeres que lo escuchaban hablar Wilhelm Penn miraba el cielo con melancolía -es más sencillo de lo que parece, solo se necesita práctica-

-Yo creí que lo hacíamos todo ahora por satélite…-

-En su mayoría es cierto, pero a la gente del puente se les pide comprobar manualmente nuestra posición cada 1, 4 u 8 horas dependiendo de nuestra condición DEFCON. Además si sucede una avería catastrófica en el suministro eléctrico…- alzo la mano señalando el arreglo de antenas y sensores de la superestructura del Macross apenas visible -todo eso no sería más que peso muerto en su totalidad- eso produjo caras largas en muchos de los presentes -Por eso a todos los oficiales de un buque, desde la ratas de ingeniería hasta los patea suelos de los marines se les enseña a navegar mediante los métodos antiguos, para que pueda llevar la nave de regreso a puerto y sin un rasguño… adicional a los que ya tendría- hubo algunas sonrisas.

Un oficial de cubierta paso al lado de Claudia dirigiéndose hacia el grupo -Señor, Cossack está a 10 minutos- con eso el grupo reanudo sus labores no sin antes darle la venia a Penn, que se sintió satisfecho por haber tenido una conversación agradable con otras personas, estaba más que consciente de su reputación como una de las personas más esquivas y secas de trato de la nave. Y honestamente jamás se había preocupado por eso… hasta que vio las expresiones del personal que alistaba todo frenéticamente para recibir al Comodoro, antes el mismo Globalsky le había dicho que debía hacer el esfuerzo por intentar relacionarse con la gente bajo su mando, no eran diferentes a él, con sus propios problemas, sueños y deseos. Y como él, estaban atrapados en el que se convertirá en cuestión de un par de días en el blanco número uno para las fuerzas del ESBIN.

-Señor- Claudia finalmente se acercó a Penn, este reconoció su presencia moviendo la cabeza. Las luces intermitentes del MV/CV-22 Osprey se hicieron notables a babor del Macross.

-El Comodoro convoco a una reunión de emergencia apenas llegue su vuelo, necesito que prepare una videoconferencia con los capitanes de las naves, además de los líderes de departamentos y escuadrones se les explicara los nuevos desarrollos al tiempo que se dan nuevas indicaciones para el Plan de Batalla.- dijo secamente Penn.

-Entiendo- Claudia contuvo su ansiedad mientras se dirigió hasta la mampara con teléfono interno más cercana e hizo contacto con Vanessa a quien le instruyo prepara los enlaces en la sala de conferencias, una reunión de emergencia significaba que habría cambios importantes en la Operación "Aweking Dragon", como miembro del CDC del Macross y del Staff de Global, había participado en la planificación de ciertas partes del plan de batalla, en particular las concernientes a la identificación de unidades amigas en el área designada de operaciones por parte del grupo de batalla. Lo que sea que haya tenido la capacidad de adelantar el cronograma de la operación era grave bastante grave.

Al tiempo que ella instruía a Vanessa el Osprey que traía de regreso a Globalsky junto con su staff se posó sobre la cubierta de vuelo y todos sus pasajeros comenzaron a bajar por la rampa del mismo, pudo distinguir como el semblante de Penn cambio cuando el Comodoro junto con Maistroff, Carruthers y Villeu comenzaron a ponerlo al día.

En ese momento observo como el último de los heridos que serían trasladados era subido a otro Osprey que lo llevaría ya sea a Japón o a Corea y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, no era la primera vez que ella estaba en combate como lo atestiguaba la cinta de "Acción de Combate de la Armada y Cuerpo de Marines" con una estrella dorada, que colgaba de la chaqueta de su uniforme, sus recuerdos la llevaron a su tiempo como una verde marinera en el Illustriuos durante la última crisis de los Balcanes hace varios años y donde conoció a Lisa y Helena. Y pudo atestiguar el lado más obscuro de la vida militar al observar a una recién enviudada Lisa Riber dejar una ofrenda floral en el lugar donde se creía que su esposo yacía junto con otros varios cientos de metros en el Mediterráneo. Ya se había desempeñado en el CDC durante Red Trident, los ataques a Kamchatka y las misiones en Corea, nadie que sirviera junto a ella podría tacharla de cobarde, incluso mucha gente la consideraba a ella como la verdadera veterana del CDC del Macross y por tal motivo era tratada con la mayor de las deferencias por enlistados y oficiales y sin embargo al notar como Lisa se separaba del grupo y se dirigía a donde se encontraba probablemente instruida por Globalsky para afinar los detalles de la reunión, el temor de que esta vez el Macross fuera efectivamente atacado por fuerzas enemigas se disparó en ella.

-¿Mal vuelo, Riber?- Pero su amiga llevaba una expresión determinada y fría, que hacia juego con su uniforme de campaña.

-He tenido peores Clau- respondió desprovista de ánimo u humor alguno lo que acrecentó el temor en la morena. -Los preparativos…-

-Ya me encargue de ellos- Lisa asintió con la cabeza reconociendo la capacidad de su amiga -¿Qué tan malo es?- pregunto Claudia para ver como los ojos de su compañera se entrecerraban.

-Bastante malo- contesto Lisa.

Esa descripción del estado de las cosas confirmo a Claudia sobre la gravedad del estado de las cosas -¿Cuándo comenzara Lisa?-

La joven inglesa miro a su amiga, sus ojos decían mucho más que sus palabras -…Pronto Claudia, pronto-

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas y Desvaríos: <strong>Bien ¡por fin!. Después de un considerable tiempo Niebla logro ser actualizado, las buenas noticias es que habrá actualizaciones

constantes ya que este capítulo es solo la parte de preparación en un arco mucho más grande donde habrá cambios importantes en la situación de muchos de nuestros personajes y en la trama de la historia. Por lo que no desesperen. Como siempre se agradece el tiempo que se tomen el leer la historia y sus comentarios, opiniones y observaciones que dejen en las reseñas y mensajes privados.

La canción que le canta a Annie... va así en español

Buenas noches y ¡chito!  
>Duerme hasta que amanezca<br>Duerme, niñito mío, cierra los ojos  
>Duerme hasta que amanezca.<p>

Mamá aquí estará  
>Cantándote un arrullo.<br>Mamá aquí estará  
>Cantándote un arrullo.<p>

Ya brillan las estrellas allá arriba,  
>todos los niños están durmiendo.<br>Luego, tú también, cierra los ojos  
>Duerme hasta que amanezca.<p>

Mañana, al alba, de nuevo  
>te despertará el sol.<br>Mañana, al alba, de nuevo  
>te despertará el sol.<p>

Nos estamos leyendo pronto.

**Glosario:**

Альфа-черный: (Al'fa Chernyy) Ruso para Alfa Negro

SACEUR: Acrónimo de Supreme Allied Commander Europe. El Comandante Supremo para Europa en la jerarquía militar de la OTAN durante la guerra fría, tradicionalmente un General del US Army. Aunque hubo instancias donde ingleses y alemanes ocuparon esa posición.

Potencia/Redimiento variable (Dual-yield): Es una opción disponible en las armas nucleares más modernas. Le permite que el operador especificar rendimiento de un arma, o la potencia explosiva, lo que permite un diseño único a ser utilizado en diferentes situaciones. Por ejemplo La bomba Mark Mod-10 B61 tenía la opción de seleccionar los rendimientos explosivos de entre los 0,3, 5, 10 o 80 kilotones, dependiendo de cómo el personal de tierra modifica el cableado interno de control dentro de la carcasa de la bomba cuando esta era cargada en una aeronave. Dicha tecnología de rendimiento variable ha existido por lo menos desde la década de 1960.

Fat Man y Little Boy: "El Gordo" y "El niñito" los nombres por los cuales fueron clasificados las bombas atómicas usadas en Hiroshima y Nagasaki.

RWR: Radar Warning Rceiver. Radar Detector de Amenazas, es el sensor que le advierte a un piloto que su avión está siendo detectado y/o rastreado por un radar enemigo, ya sea de un radar aéreo, el de una batería SAM o de un caza/misil enemigo. Aunque cada día que pasa se incorporan nuevas maneras para burla esta medida defensiva, los RWR aún tienen un lugar preponderante para la aviónica de un avión militar moderno.

Solidarność: Solidaridad en polaco un antiguo sindicato de obreros polacos, y con raíces cristianas que durante los 70s y 80s fueron claves para impulsar el movimiento democrático en Polonia a finales del régimen comunista.

La zorra, el oso y el granjero; Gigante Verlioka; la Rana Zarevna y el Zarevicht cabrito: Todos son cuentos infantiles rusos.

Rusalka: Sirenita en ruso.

Der mo: Mierda

SVR: El Служба Внешней Разведки, CBP, o Sluzhba Vneshney Razvedki. Traducido como Servicio de Inteligencia Extranjera es el servicio de inteligencia exterior ruso. Fue creado en 1991 como continuación del KGB. En contraposición al FSB, el SVR se encarga de la inteligencia exterior. Sin embargo a diferencia del FSB y el GRU mantiene una política de emplear solamente a personal civil dentro del mismo.

Kit*: Equipo

AIP*: Air Independent Propulsion Propulsión Independiente de Aire o AIP es un término que engloba las tecnologías que permitem a un submarino operar sin la necesidad de emerger a la superficie o tener que usar el sistema snorkel para acceder al oxigeno de la atmósfera. El término usualmente excluye el uso de energía nuclear, más bien se trata de aumentar o reemplazar el sistema de propulsión diésel-eléctrica de naves no nucleares. s usualmente implementada como una fuente auxiliar. La mayoría de tales sistemas generan electricidad que activa un motor para propulsión o para recargar las baterías del submarino. El sistema eléctrico del submarino además es usado para proveer "servicios de hotel "—ventilación, iluminación, calefacción, etc— a pesar de que estos servicios consumen muy poca energía comparados con la propulsión.

Un beneficio de este enfoque es que puede ser adaptado en submarinos existentes mediante la inserción de una sección de casco adicional. El AIP normalmente no provee la energía suficiente para reemplazar totalmente la propulsión dependiente de aire, pero permite al submarino permanecer sumergido durante más tiempo que los submarinos convencionales sin AIP. Una típica planta de energía convencional va a proveer un máximo de 3 megawatios, y una fuente AIP cerca del 10% de esa energía. La planta de un submarino de propulsión nuclear normalmente tiene una potencia mayor de 20 megawatios.

Revestimiento anecoico: Cubiertas de goma especial que absorben las vibraciones sonoras, tanto las producidas en el interior de un submarino como aquellas del exterior para mejorar la furtividad del mismo.

Cовершенно Cекретно (sovershenno sekretno) ruso para Secreto Máximo.

Migolkai: Destello Boreal. La ofensiva del ESBIN sobre las Aleutianas en los capítulos 7 y 8.

Fort Meade: Población de Maryland, donde se ubican los cuarteles generales de la NSA, la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional de los USA, s principal función es obtener inteligencia de naturaleza electrónica, incluyendo el uso satelital. Su sede está en la base homónima del lugar.

Peterson: Se refiere a la Base Aérea de Peterson, en Colorado USA. Es una de las bases aéreas más grandes y sirve como cuartel general para el Comando Norte y el Comando Espacial norteamericanos.

Delta-V: En astrodinámica delta-v es una medida escalar para la cantidad de "esfuerzo" necesario para llevar a cabo una maniobra orbital, es decir, el cambio desde una órbita hasta otra. La delta-v la da normalmente el empuje de un motor de cohete. El valor temporal de la delta-v es la cantidad de la aceleración, es decir, el empuje por kilogramo de la masa del cohete en ese momento. El valor real de la aceleración es la suma del vector gravedad y el vector empuje.

LORAN: Del inglés LOng RAnge Navigation, navegación de largo alcance es un sistema de ayuda a la navegación electrónico hiperbólico que utiliza el intervalo transcurrido entre la recepción de señales de radio transmitidas desde tres o más transmisores para determinar la posición del receptor. La versión más moderna es LORAN-C que funciona en frecuencias del espectro electromagnético entre 90 y 100 Khz, con una señal multipulso, habitualmente 9 para las maestras (el noveno pulso indica la estación de la que se trata y sirve para aplicar algunas correcciones) y 8 para las esclavas o estaciones de referencia.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Salvo los OCs de este autor y aquellos generosamente prestados por sus respectivos creadores… Robotech todos sus personajes, vehículos, etc., derechos reservados propiedad de Harmony Gold, relato sin fines de lucro.

Aviso: Capitulo con contenido violento en su mayoría aunque no demasiado gráfico, con terminología técnica que puede cansar a más de uno, toda la acción se desarrolla en el año 2012. Leerlo o no depende de cada uno.

Aviso No.2: Para facilitar la lectura decidí que lo mejor era partir en partes, así que en realidad se trata de un enorme capítulo, por eso es que el resto no tardaran en aparecer.

Beta y editora de este Capitulo, Cat.

* * *

><p><strong>Sinopsis: UA… Antes de pensar en hacer la paz, los hombres deben recordar porque jamás es buena idea librar una guerra.<strong>

**NIEBLA DE GUERRA**

**Capítulo 11: Treinta segundos para la medianoche. Parte II**

**Islas Senkaku/Diaoyu, Mar de China del Este.**

La pantalla de sonar mostraba demasiada actividad al sur de su posición, a unos 15 km al sureste cerca de Outsori Jima, la isla más grande del pequeño archipiélago que como las islas Penghu era motivo de una disputa territorial entre China, Taiwan y Japón, una actividad que se estaba incrementando.

-Señor el sonar se está volviendo loco- dijo con preocupante calma, la contramaestre Lucía Juárez, una de las pocas mujeres en servir a bordo de un submarino norteamericano. -estoy registrando 7 contactos de diversas clases todos navegando a una velocidad aproximada de 30 nudos-

-Llevan prisa- murmuro un hombre afroamericano parado en el puesto del periscopio -Identificaciones-

-Aun procesándolas señor, el ruido de sus aspas de propulsión complica un poco la tarea- respondió Juárez sin perder de vista su pantalla.

-Con ese rumbo nos pasaran muy cerca, quizás será mejor movernos- declaro un hombre con la insignia de Teniente Comandante. Pero el Capitán de la nave se mantuvo impávido.

-Con el ruido que hacen al desplazarse será imposible que nos detecten, pero necesitamos saber si este es el objetivo de nuestra misión- se dirigió a su primer oficial.

-¿Qué propones?-

-Llévenos a diez pies- fueron las palabras del comandante Bill Cundiff, capitán del SSN-21 Seawolf a su navegante -…despacio- el joven enlistado reconoció la orden y llevo suavemente al submarino a la altura predeterminada. -Eleven mástil ESM- de la torreta del buque un delgado tubo de acero que contenía una aún más delgada antena con un sensor pasivo que apenas rompió con la superficie del agua y estuvo afuera un gran total de 10 segundos, antes de que ordenara retirarlo y que el Seawolf regresara a una profundidad más segura.

Concebido en los días finales de la guerra fría, el Seawolf y sus dos hermanos, fueron pensados dentro del mismo concepto que sus antecesores en la filosofía naval americana, cazadores solitarios que entrarían a aguas hostiles y se adentrarían de tal forma que el único lugar donde no serían buscados sería debajo de las narices soviéticas. Tal requerimiento necesitaba de un diseño revolucionario para un submarino de ataque nuclear, capaz de navegar más rápido, silencioso y portar prácticamente el doble de armamento que cualquier otra clase de submarino previa en servicio en la USN, nuevos materiales y una totalmente nueva generación de sensores pasivos y activos debieron ser desarrollados, al final la suite electrónica hacia que los Seawolf fueran los primeros buques de su clase que no incorporaban el periscopio en su torre, sustituyéndola por cámaras electrónicas montadas en la torre del mismo, capaces de captar imágenes compensado el grado de refracción del agua . El coste se disparó por las nubes y cuando la cortina de acero cayo, el diseño final apenas había sido aprobado, el excesivo coste probo ser la muerte de 26 hermanos no natos del SSN-21, pero otros dos serían concluidos antes de que se decretara la terminación del programa.

-Tengo al menos dos grupos separados, por unas 14 millas… un momento… Diablos, miren todo eso… capto al menos emisiones de baja intensidad de dos radares aéreos del tipo 348, tres del tipo 382 y al menos cinco del 344- declaro con asombro el oficial de ELINT. También tengo radares de búsqueda ASW, que se desplazan por todo el grupo.

-Helicópteros ASW- murmuro el segundo a Capitán quien solo asintió.

-Parece que la separación se hace más fuerte… señor creo que topamos con dos grupos, dos fuerzas de tarea- declaro sonar.

Cundiff pensó los siguientes escenarios en su cabeza -Siguen el curso, no aminoran la velocidad y tampoco parecen habernos detectados.- hablo con su primer oficial.

-¿Silencio total y sensores pasivos?- Cundiff solo asintió con la cabeza mientras su primer oficial instruía a la tripulación.

La vida a bordo de un submarino no era sencilla, se trataba de una clase de naves cuya mayor virtud era la del silencio, atrapados en una armazón de acero, sumergidos a profundidades donde la presión puede medirse en toneladas por pulgadas y navegando casi siempre en las aguas internas de países hostiles, evolucionaron de corsarios y piratas modernos en los albores del siglo XX, cuando su misión principal era asolar convoyes de suministros o mercantes de países enemigos. Durante los años de la IIGM añadieron el papel de barcos espías siguiendo formaciones de combate enemiga, captando sus transmisiones a través de los primitivos sensores para SIGNIT/ELINT de la época y ser armas de terror para cruceros, acorazados y portaaviones, de hecho la mayoría de los hundimientos de buques capitales durante el conflicto fueron adjudicados a los fantasmas del océano como son conocidos popularmente.

La espera era algo común en un submarino, estaba relacionado con su segunda virtud, saber escuchar. Al cabo de unos minutos la actividad en el soñar y los sensores pasivos disminuía considerablemente, los buques enemigos se alejaban a velocidad constante. Quien fuera que estuviera a cargo de esa fuerza de tareas debería ser ejecutado de inmediato por incompetencia, era la idea en la mente de Cundiff.

Conteniendo su frustración el Comandante hizo una pregunta abierta -¿Tenemos rumbo y velocidad de las formaciones?-

-Si señor… uno va directo a Okinawa, el otro se dirige al Noroeste- contesto Juárez.

-Ellos saben- murmuro su primer oficial. Su capitán asintió levemente.

Navegar casi en línea recta a tan alta velocidad es no solo imprudente para un buque de guerra en una zona de combate, es prácticamente suicida, dado que la efectividad de su propio sonar, ya sea el remolcado o el ubicado en la quilla se reducía drásticamente por el excesivo ruido que recibía de su propio buque. Un submarino como el suyo podría calcular su aproximación de tal manera para realizar una emboscada perfecta. Si el Seawolf no tuviera órdenes estrictas de solo servir como explorador adelantado, pudo haber maniobrado hasta una posición ventajosa y haber disparado una salva completa de torpedos, gracias a sus ocho tubos de 533mm. El nivel de ruido imposibilitaría una detección temprana y los daños a la formación hubieran sido masivos. Un Mark 48 podía fácilmente hacer pedazos una fragata o dejar severamente dañado a un destructor, para cuando los supervivientes del ataque reaccionaran, su buque ya hubiera abandonado la zona, como un fantasma.

De primitivos botes propulsados por carbón que apenas podían sumergirse unos cuantos metros, pasaron a tener reactores nucleares, sumergirse cientos de metros y solo regresar a puerto para dejar a su tripulación en tierra para un merecido descanso. Cundiff decidió esperar unos minutos más por si el comandante enemigo no fuera el idiota que parecía ser y haber dejado algún cazador retrasado para encargarse de un espía como él. Cuando estuvo seguro de que el peligro había pasado ordeno subir a profundidad de transmisión y envió un mensaje urgente al comando de la Flota del Pacifico, detallando rumbo, velocidad y numero de los contactos. Sus órdenes llegaron pocos minutos después, debía abandonar su posición y dirigirse a Okinawa a toda velocidad.

* * *

><p>SDCV-1 Macross, Mar Amarillo.<p>

Una enorme formación naval surcaba el océano con rumbo al oeste, en particular a las costas de Shanghái, casi una veintena de buques desplegados en formaciones triangulares manteniendo siempre una orientación de 330º al noroeste. Al amparo de un destacamento de 3 E-2D Hawkeye que volaban en círculos al norte, oeste y suroeste de la formación, para detectar a cualquier intruso aéreo que se acerque a menos de 300 km del grupo, entre ellos al 24 F/A-18 entre modelo forman una segunda barrera contra la incursión de bandidos, complementada con destructores y cruceros, todos multipropósitos, aunque unos de momento enfocados en AAW, mientras que un destacamento de 6 helicópteros ASW buscan adelante, atrás y en los costados de la formación algún submarino enemigo deseoso de acercarse a la formación.

Al frente de la misma estaba el GNS* _Prometheus_ DDG-01, el primer buque de la clase homónima, una versión modificada de los destructores Arleigh Burke norteamericanos, al poseer un perfil mucho más furtivo y una torre de sensores mejor camuflada para dificultar su detección, enfocadas como plataformas multipropósito, poseía un cañón de 127mm de cadencia rápida en proa, que podía usarse contra blancos en tierra, otros buques y en casos extremos, blancos aéreos como misiles. Dos sistemas CIWS Phalanx E, con un cañón Gaitling de seis barriles de 20mm montados en la superestructura del buque que cubrían casi 335º del mismo, dos cañones de 25mm Bushmaster para blancos u operaciones más pequeñas e insidiosas como la contra piratería y dos montajes triples de tubos de torpedos de 533mm, por si algún submarino se acercaba demasiado. Además de un moderno sistema de sonar/señuelo remolcado de nombre "Kingfisher" que se complementaba con su helicóptero EH-01 Merlin ASW, en lugar de los más comunes SeaHawks. Como medios pasivos o "softkill" de defensa, contaba con lanzadores de señuelos Chaff,/Bengalas contra todo tipo de misiles, una suite de interferencia electrónica para dificultar que un sistema de puntería enemigo lo llegase a centrar, un sistema "Praire Marker" que le ayudaba a difuminar los ruidos producidos por su desplazamiento en el agua y hacerlo un blanco más difícil de detectar para algún submarino enemigo. Además de sistemas de señuelos de ruido para engañar a algún torpedo lanzado en su contra.

Pero la verdadera potencia de un Prometheus eran sus dos sistemas VLS Mark 57 ubicados en proa y popa, las casi 112 celdas en total albergaban una combinación de misiles crucero, SAMs de largo, mediano y corto alcance, torpedos propulsados por cohete y los infaltables misiles Harpoon, todo lo cual llegaba a totalizar hasta cerca de 240 misiles, debido a la virtud de algunos sistemas como los RIM-162 ESSM, SAMs de mediano/corto alcance extremadamente agiles que permitían compartir a dos o hasta cuatro misiles de su tipo específico en una misma celda. El cerebro de todo esto era su sistema de combate de combate ARES, una evolución del AEGIS operado por diversas armadas del UEG; imaginado por Emil Lang, el ARES era capaz de enlazarse entre cada nave de grupo y así presentar una imagen total y completa de cada área de combate y capaz de detectar, seguir y predecir la trayectoria de cualquier bandido u objeto hostil que se aproxime a sus inmediaciones. Incluyendo misiles balísticos y satélites enemigos en órbita baja.

Pero no estaba solo, sus hermanos GNS Achilles DDG-02, GNS Atlas DDG-03, GNS Cerberus DDG-04, GNS Damocles DDG-05, GNS Heracles DDG-06, GNS Orion DDG-07 y GNS Theseus DDG-08 estaban con él. Formando una fuerza de combate más que excepcional, todos estaban equipados con lo último en tecnología en sensores, armas, sistemas de control de daños y a insistencia del recién formado Comando de Fuerzas Unificadas, dotados con varios de los mejores oficiales y miembros enlistados de las marinas que conformaban el UEG. Aquello no era gratuito sin embargo. En caso de conflicto su labor era ser el escudo y lanza de la nave que navegaba 12 kilómetros por detrás de él y sus hermanos el Achilles y Cerberus.

El ruido era apenas soportable a pesar del casco y los protectores de ruido, pero ella debía estar ahí ese era su lugar, estaba callada no perdía detalle alguno, pero lo mejor aún es que era capaz de pasar desapercibida aunque no podía decir si era por que el personal estaba demasiado ocupada como para notarla, ya que preparar el lanzamiento de cinco escuadrones no era tarea fácil. Unos lo llamarían casualidad, otros suerte, pero el hecho de que al no haber espacio en el último transporte que saco a los heridos que convalecían en el Macross antes de decretarse la suspensión de los vuelos y por tanto obligándola a ella y su equipo de noticias a quedarse en el Macross. Observaba toda la actividad del personal de la cubierta de vuelo, cada uno ataviado con cascos y camisolas de un color que denotaba su función dentro del caos organizado que era ese lugar.

Amarillo para los que manejaban los aviones en la cubierta, las catapultas y decidían el turno de una aeronave en la cubierta, Verde para aquellos que manejan el enganche a las catapultas, mantenimiento de las aeronaves, oficiales de señales de aterrizaje de helicópteros, Blanco para el personal médico, de seguridad aérea, de control de calidad, Purpura para los que se encargan del combustible, Café para los capitanes de aeronaves quienes hacen el último chequeo prevuelo, rojo para los especialistas en armamentos, azul para los encargados de los elevadores de cubierta, conductores de remolque, de las líneas de aterrizaje y negro para quienes dan una última revisión de la cubierta antes de cada despegue.

-Todos trabajan como reloj- murmuro la mujer -Dime que lo estas captando- Sue Graham estaba en la pista de vuelo junto con su equipo, haciendo tomas del despegue de los cazas.

-Lo tengo Sue, no te preocupes-

-No lo hago- dijo la mujer. En ese momento los cuatro elevadores del Macross subieron 8 nuevos Superhornets a la cubierta. Sue no contuvo una sonrisa, al frente de todos ellos iba uno pintado de blanco, con una franja dorada con negro y una enorme bandera Jolly Rogers pintada sobre sus timones. -grábalo- ordeno. Esperaba que su pequeña jugarreta hubiera tenido éxito, y la cara de Roy le decía que lo había tenido.

-Ese es el Comandante Fokker ¿verdad Sue?- comento su camarógrafo.

-En efecto Nick- comento la mujer sin perder de vista al piloto que se montó en la cabina del caza.

Mientras el Skull 1 era preparado para el despegue Roy se encontraba ocupado con la última revisión de instrumentos de su caza, notando a lo lejos la figura de la reportera y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, era consciente de lo que quería esa mujer. Había tenido el descaro de enviarle con un miembro enlistado un sobre color manila con su letra, y él había sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para ser convencido de abrirlo enfrente de Claudia cuando alegaba que no tenía nada que esconder.

Se encontraban cenando después de un largo y pesado día, habían recibido la noticia de que entrarían en acción en cuestión de horas, por lo que debían descansar todo lo que pudieran, fueron interrumpidos cuando un marinero llevo un paquete de la zorra Graham -como Claudia ha bautizado a la reportera- para Roy.

Ambos se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando descubrieron que en ese sobre había una memoria USB y una nota que decía "Recuerdas esto… nene" Roy había tratado de convencerla de deshacerse de la memoria sin siquiera mirarla, pero la curiosidad de ella pudo más, al abrir la memoria dieron con un video ya viejo de Sue con Roy, tomado durante unas vacaciones en Cancún. No hacía falta describir la naturaleza del mismo. Lo único que una contrariada Claudia pudo decir, es que alguna productora de videos para adultos podía pagar buen dinero por el material que había en esa USB, y reconocer que Sue Graham realmente sabía cómo doblar ciertas cosas.

_-Si no fueras piloto seguro tendrías futuro como actor porno- _fue lo que dijo una molesta Claudia mientras hacía un puchero en el pequeño sofá del camarote de Roy, que enterneció al piloto. Lo que parecía amenazar con convertirse en una pelea de proporciones gigantescas se terminó convirtiendo en una sesión amorosa de proporciones titánicas, que debió concluir para desgracia de ambos porque había una guerra que ganar afuera. Ese recuerdo hizo que el mal humor de ver a Graham en la cubierta de vuelo, desapareciera.

-Todos coinciden en que es el mejor piloto de la nave- contesto mientras hacía un close up del Skull 1 y su piloto. _-Y es mucho mejor en otras cosas-_

-Y lo es- la voz de Claudia Grant tomo por sorpresa al par. La morena lucia más imponente que nunca en su uniforme de campaña, en especial cuando Nick y Sue notaron las mangas arremangadas del su uniforme que dejaban al descubierto brazos atléticos y muy bien trabajados. -Es el piloto en activo con más derribos del grupo aéreo del Macross y es casi seguro que del UEG, además del comandante de escuadrones de cazas más joven en tener ese puesto… tenía 27 cuando se lo otorgaron. La mayoría tiene más de 30 cuando son nombrados Tenientes Comandantes y se les da su primer mando.- concluyo la morena mientras agitaba una mano hacia Roy que había volteado a mirar al grupo y contestaba de igual manera el gesto.

-Wow…- dijo Nick, ninguna de las dos estaba segura si lo decía por Roy o si porque había notado la cintura o pechos que se marcaban en su uniforme.

El rostro de Graham dibujo una expresión de fastidio que solo duro unos instantes pero Claudia pudo verla. La zorra como la llama esperaba tener el camino libre con Roy, pero la muy idiota no sabe en la que se ha metido.

-Teniente Grant- Graham uso su tono más neutral. La detallo rápidamente, su uniforme de diario con la cual la había visto durante su estancia, había revelado a una mujer atractiva y de buen cuerpo. Este uniforme más sencillo y ceñido al cuerpo mostraba que la mujer de ascendencia africana poseía un cuerpo que no les pedía nada a modelos profesionales o reinas de belleza. -Creí que estaría en el CDC- además se podía ver a simple vista que Claudia no tenía problemas alimenticios algunos.

-Solo salí unos momentos para desearle suerte al Comandante Fokker- contesto educadamente para terminar de saludar a la distancia a su prometido y mostrar el anillo de compromiso que Roy le dio hace tiempo a la zorra que estaba a su lado. Graham solo pudo hacer una mueca al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo ignorada por la morena y el piloto, en especial le producía nauseas la cara de bobo que Fokker tenía cuando observaba a Grant.

_-Jamás me miro de esa forma- _tuvo que reconocer para sus adentros.

Durante el tiempo de su tempestuosa relación, Roy Fokker había sido un hombre galante y caballeroso, ansioso de tratarla como una reina, pero cuando cruzaban la puerta de su dormitorio, ese hombre se convertía en una maquina sexual. Fueron buenos tiempos para ambos, ella consolido su carrera, él fue reconocido por sus servicios y seleccionado para un programa especial de la NASA y el UEG.

Una parte de ella incluso considero la idea inaudita de unirse al piloto de forma permanente, hasta el momento en que una oportunidad se presentó ante ella. La oportunidad de obtener una exclusiva mundial sobre el trabajo de Emil Lang con el gobierno americano y los proyectos que supervisaba para el UEG. Tuvo que decidir que era más importante para ella en esos momentos y su noviazgo con Roy fue lo que pago los platos rotos. Al final no pudo conseguir la gran nota dado que fue detenida e investigada minuciosamente por los servicios de seguridad de diversas naciones, pero logro hacer que su reputación de periodista que se arriesga para conseguir la historia creciera enormemente, ahora varios años después de esos eventos los mismos militares acudían a ella para que le mostrara la historia del Macross al mundo y no solo eso tal vez pudiera enseñarle una lección de vida a Roy Fokker. Esa era su meta final, primero tenía que tenía que volver hacer que él se interesara en ella. Creyó que sería fácil ya que en sus palabras, con ella había tenido las mejores experiencias amorosas y sexuales de su vida… debió haber sido fácil apelar a los recuerdos más vividos de su previa relación. Pero no había contado con que Roy Fokker evidentemente había superado su pasado, peor aún no había contado con Claudia Grant.

Antes de que Roy cerrara la carlinga y se dispusiera a despegar volteo para ver de nuevo a Claudia y le hizo la señal de un pulgar arriba acompañado de una sonrisa, esta le contesto simulando un disparo con su mano mientras cerraba un ojo _-Ten cuidado Hot shoot-_ dijo para sus adentros la morena. Era su ritual cada vez que él salía en misión, ellos buscaban la manera de realizarlo, según Roy, ella le daba suerte.

La reportera no podía sino sentir una profunda irritación por el evidente vínculo emocional que esos dos tenían, había dado por sentado que Roy Fokker no le había guardado duelo por mucho tiempo, un hombre como él tenía que reparar rápido su ego para seguir funcionando, y era seguro apostar que pronto la considerable libido del piloto lo hubiese llevado a involucrarse con cuanta mujer se le cruzase, aun así esperaba que solo se tratasen de aventurillas y relaciones cortas, no la clase de relación que era evidente que esos dos compartían y esa última muestra de afecto logro ponerla fuera de sus casillas -¿No está preocupada por él?...- Claudia la miro con ojos curiosos -usted sabe… que ame tanto volar, que sea un piloto militar, el hecho de que saldrá a combatir, el que esta pueda ser su última misión- tal vez estuviera tratando de importunar a Claudia, pero ella estaba revelando sus propios temores durante su relación.

Lejos de sentirse ofendida y mucho menos intimidada Claudia bajo sus defensas -Claro que estoy consciente de ello Susan…- era la primera vez que usaba el nombre de la reportera -Sé que él, como todos en esta nave estamos propensos a morir en el cumplimiento de nuestro deber, y no hablo solamente de salir a combatir. Un accidente, un error, una casualidad y estas muerto…- Claudia endureció el tono -Pero esa es la realidad en la que vivimos nosotros los militares, escogimos este camino por varias razones… pero lo hicimos conscientes de que llegaría un momento en que arriesgaríamos la vida para defender a nuestros ciudadanos, nuestras naciones, a nuestros camaradas o a perfectos desconocidos-

En ese momento el Skull 1 despego acompañado de varios de sus compañeros de escuadrón, Claudia suspiro al verlo partir al frente. -Claro que me preocupo por él, pero tenemos un acuerdo tácito, yo no le digo que me muero de miedo cada vez que sale a combatir y él siempre buscara la manera de regresar.- La mujer hizo una pausa para observar como la formación se perdía en el aire.

-Pero lo ha hecho por tanto tiempo, es un piloto condecorado y admirado y reconocido por todos sus colegas, ya no tiene que demostrarle nada a nadie, ¿No cree que ya es tiempo para pedirle que lo deje…?-

La morena movió la cabeza -Entonces no conoce en absoluto a Roy Fokker, señorita Graham. Él no hace esto por la fama o las medallas, el hace esto porque es un patriota, ama a su país, pero sobre todo ama a su familia, a sus amigos, a sus compañeros. Detrás de ese exterior de arrogante Don Juan redomado, hay un hombre sensible, amable, pero sobretodo leal.- se llevó al pecho la mano con su anillo -Además él nació para volar, está en su sangre… si yo le pidiera que dejara de volar seguramente lo haría…- Claudia medito sus palabras -Y eso lo mataría en vida- El silencio reino entre las dos mujeres por largo rato. -¿A propósito señorita Graham?-

-¿Sí?-

En ese momento Claudia saco de sus ropas una memoria USB que hizo que Sue palideciera -Creo que esto es suyo- dijo mientras se lo devolvía a esta con una expresión indescifrable.

Claudia pudo notar el cambio de ánimo de la reportera, y sonrió internamente satisfecha. Aún tenía fresco el incidente de hace menos de un día, estaba decidida a hacérselo pagar. -Tenía razón sobre algo.-

-¿Sobre qué cosa?- Sue se mordió la lengua.

-Roy es bastante flexible con sus gustos…- le dijo fríamente mientras que Sue se tensó -y los ha mejorado también.-

-¿Cómo es eso?- Graham sonrió fingidamente.

-Ahora solo le gustan las cosas en su estado "natural"- le dijo mientras Sue se miraba el maquillaje usando un pequeño espejo, que aunque poco era notable.

-Y no lo decía por eso- en ese momento y antes de irse Claudia saco el pecho y Graham supo a lo que se refería la morena. La observo irse envuelta en ira asesina, en ese video de hace varios años ella aún no se hacía pequeñas cirugías en la nariz y pómulos, sin mencionar que se aumentó una talla de busto, uno que ya era lo suficientemente atractivo para muchos hombres y sin embargo esa mujer había conseguido que ella se acomplejara sobre su físico como lo hizo al inicio de su carrera -Bruja- murmuro Graham -¿Grabaste eso?- pregunto a su camarógrafo.

-¿Bromeas verdad? No me perdí ni un segundo.-

Desde el momento de su puesta a quilla hace casi 9 años, la inmensa mole color gris que navegaba a unos 20 nudos (unos 37 km/h), había sido ideada como un símbolo itinerante del poderío conjunto del UEG. Lo último en tecnología de construcción naval, materiales, sensores, comunicaciones, armas, control de daños, sistemas de protección. Todo alimentado por sistemas de generación de energía y propulsión en la forma de 6 reactores de fusión nuclear de alta eficiencia que suministraban hasta 1200 Mega Watts de potencia para la operación de los sistemas de sensores, comunicación, operación de armamento y electricidad de uso general de la nave, la propulsión era producida por 4 turbinas de vapor (alimentadas por el agua usada para hacer enfriar los reactores) que producían la energía suficientes para desplazar la nave y hacer funcionar las catapultas y elevadores de la cubierta de vuelo. Todo lo cual podía proveer de energía eléctrica a una ciudad mediana con 70 mil habitantes por 100 años, suministraban el poder para desplazarse a una velocidad de casi 33 nudos de velocidad máxima, apenas un nudo por debajo de los Arleigh Burke y dos de los Prometheus. El resultado fue que un buque que con cuatro veces el desplazamiento total de un destructor moderno podía mantenerse a casi la misma velocidad por tiempos prolongados, reduciendo de esa manera el tiempo necesario para desplazarse a un área en crisis que requiriera de su presencia.

Una hazaña de ingeniería casi tan monumental como las dimensiones del buque. Con una eslora total de 525 metros (515 por encima de la línea de flotación), manga de 85 metros, altura total de 75 metros y un peso aproximado de 200 mil toneladas métricas, apenas el doble de un Nimitz. La superestructura de la nave donde se ubican las antenas de radar, la torres de control de cubierta, puente de navegación y oficinas departamentales se encontraba ubicada a una distancia equivalente de ¾ hacia atrás de la longitud total de la cubierta de vuelo, poseía un perfil furtivo logrado mediante una inclinación de 65º con respecto al eje vertical de la nave, y al uso de materiales y pintura RAM, lo mismo que muchas de las superficies de la nave, para dificultar la detección por radar o medios basados infrarrojos. La zona donde se encuentran las hélices y el sistema de suministro de agua salada para reactores y turbinas se encontraban recubiertos con protección de goma anecoica especial diseñada no solo para disminuir el ruido producido por estas sino además para reducir la firma calórica dejada por la nave al desplazarse.

El SDCV-1 Macross llevaba casi tres veces la cantidad de aeronaves de este, totalizando 214 aparatos, entre aeronaves, helicópteros y sin contar UCAVs, el Macross necesitaba solo la mitad del personal de este. La tripulación del buque estaba limitada a apenas 2,100 personas, mientras que el complemento aéreo y el staff del COMBAGMAC no superaban las 1,600. Lo que provocaba que los alojamientos para oficiales y enlistados no solo fueran algo más amplios sino más cómodos que en la gran mayoría de los buques militares.

En esos momentos llevaba una compañía reforzada de Marines del UEG, unos 300 elementos, para labores de seguridad o de operaciones en tierra, al menos un pelotón de los mal llamados NiNis (ni soldados, ni marineros) estaban entrenados en Operaciones Especiales y podían ser transportados a merced de los Seahawk, Sea Stallion o Ospreys con los que contaba el Macross. Tal era el espacio interno que podía llevar hasta 2000 personas más, aunque eso provocaría perder cierta comodidad, dando un total de 6000 personas, quinientas menos que un Nimitz , que no solo tenía dimensiones menores también tenía el inconveniente de que no podría acomodar tanto personal extra o prescindir de alguno de sus 6500 tripulantes. Y precisamente un grupo de sus tripulantes, específicamente u ¡n par de pilotos estaban dando los últimos preparativos para salir a su próxima misión.

-Señor es el turno de su equipo- miembro del equipo azul de la cubierta se dirigió a Max que se encontraba dándole una última revisión a su avión.

-En un momento- dijo deteniéndose un momento para tratar de apretarse el traje anti G en las pantorrillas.

-Déjame ayudarte- escucho la voz de Ben por detrás suyo y se giró para encontrarlo. Su hermano adoptivo lucía una expresión seria que sorprendió a Max. De los dos Ben siempre fue el más simpático -o el más bufón, dependiendo a quien se le preguntase- verlo con esa expresión no le sentaba en absoluto. Ben se concentró en ajustar las correas del traje diseñado para evitar que el piloto se desvaneciera durante la ejecución de maniobras o ascensos a gran velocidad que provoquen que la sangre vaya a las piernas del piloto, algo necesario para quienes volaban cazas supersónicos. -Ya está-

-Gracias viejo-

-De nada- reviro Ben.

-¿Nervioso?- esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa al grandulón.

-¿A qué te refieres?- trato de rodear la pregunta pero los ojos de Max estaban clavados en él.

-Tú sabes bien a que me refiero-

Claro que Ben sabía de lo que Max estaba hablando. Esta era la misión más importante en la que hubieran volado hasta ahora en la guerra, no que las anteriores no contaran, sino que esta estaba marcada por la alta posibilidad de que encontraran oposición enemiga en los cielos, las únicas dos veces que los hermanos han estado en la presencia de un bandido enemigo, fueron sus superiores del equipo Rick Hunter y Jacien Carr quienes lidiaron con la amenaza, principalmente porque en ambas ocasiones solo se trataba de un solitario avión enemigo. Eso cambiaría este día. Hoy estaban en el Mar Amarillo, el recibidor de la RPC, ninguno de los pilotos del Macross estaba esperando una misión fácil, la PLA AF y PLA Navy quizás no tuviesen un gran número de cazas modernos, pero poseían mucho de lo primero. Cazas de todos los tamaños, alcances, prestaciones e iban a pelear duro muy duro.

-Estoy bien Max…- dijo Ben mientras Max lo miraba de reojo -Sé que es difícil de creer, pero estoy tranquilo, no saltare a perseguir el primer contacto que aparezca en mi radar, no abandonare a mi wingman y tampoco al equipo- Max se tranquilizó al escucharlo hablar de esa manera. Ben se había mostrado impulsivo durante sus primeras misiones en Corea. Pero con el pasar del tiempo, la experiencia que acumulaba ya y sobretodo con las pérdidas de compañeros de los escuadrones del Macross había cambiado un poco su actitud hacia enfrentarse al enemigo.

No era el único -Me alegra escuchar eso muchacho, yo todavía recuerdo cual fue mi primer combate con cierto pavor…- dijo el Teniente Carr que sonreía aprobatoriamente ante las palabras del novato -En el Golfo de México hace un par de años, una escaramuza con cazas cubanos…- Max y Ben seguían atentos el relato de Carr -Era un simple vuelo de patrulla hasta que un par de Migs-29 salieron a jugar lanzándonos misiles. Ninguno nos dio a mi o a mi compañero, el por su parte derribo a uno de los cubanos…-

-¿Y usted que hizo?- pregunto interesado Ben.

-Me aterre, me excite… y lance todos mis misiles antes de asegurarme que estuvieran bien centrados en su blanco- recordó con una mueca. Miro a los hermanos que ponderaban sus palabras. -Las cosas se pondrán duras afuera, ellos saldrán con todo dado que estamos a las puertas de su casa, manténganse alerta y recuerden su entrenamiento- Carr repetía el mantra que los novatos habían escuchado una y otra vez… pero sobretodo…-

-¿Qué pasa Carr?- preguntaron Max y Ben.

-No se les olvide que a quienes deben disparar es al enemigo- Rick sorprendio al grupo con su comentario y los cuatro se rieron lo suficiente para descargar la tensión. -¿Y bien?-

-El equipo azul está enganchando los aviones a los remolques en estos momentos- índico Ben a un costado del hangar donde una tripulación azul trabajaba en los aviones del equipo Bermellón. -Perfecto tengo tiempo- dijo Rick, en ese momento todos notaron que no venía solo Rags estaba con él.

-Hey cachorro- lo saludo Max y el can le movió la cola, lo mismo que al resto.

-¿Oiga jefe y donde lo dejara?- Ben estaba preocupado por el perro, no se le ocurría un lugar seguro en toda la nave.

-No donde Ben, con quien- aclaro Rick mientras miraba en todas direcciones -¡Oh rayos!- dijo cuándo observo a las personas que esperaba… Lisa y Minmei se aproximaban a él, venían juntas y con cara de pocos amigos. Como si estuvieran compitiendo a quien caminaba más rápido, las dos mujeres atravesaron veloces la zona de hangares y llegaron al mismo tiempo donde Rick y sus muchachos.

Rags vio a Lisa y justo cuando iba a comenzar a correr hacia su mama, noto que venía acompañada de Minmei, eso provoco que el perrito se quedara en su lugar tan confundido que miro a Rick como pidiéndole una explicación. Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para el par de mujeres.

-Buenos días… Rick- dijo Minmei con voz seca.

-Buenos Días caballeros- Lisa en cambio hablo en un tono de voz bastante ríspido, aunque no era secreto de a quién iba dirigido ese tomo particular. Los otros tres hombres del grupo comenzaron a hacerse para atrás, discretamente eso sí.

Saludaron al unísono ante un callado Rick que devolvió el saludo poco después y solo porque sus compañeros de equipo devolvieron la cortesía. Rags parecía entender el dilema de su amo porque no movía la cola como solía hacer cuando veía a Minmei o a su mama. Era una situación difícil para Rick, este técnicamente era el día de la semana en que Lisa se llevaría a Rags con ella, y él no tendría problema alguno salvo por el hecho de que en esta ocasión las posibilidades de que el Macross recibiera daños en combate era significativa, por lo que necesitaba de un lugar relativamente seguro para dejar a Rags.

-¿Y bien?- Lisa tenía las manos en la cintura y estaba zapateando el suelo de la cubierta con su pie derecho, mientras que Minmei mantenía los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho, ambas mujeres se habían encontrado en una de las escaleras que conducían al hangar, no era secreto para ninguna que Rick partía sus ratos libres para estar con el cachorro y alguna de ellas, ya que en teoría ninguna de era su novia, pero si sus amigas, por lo que no debería haber ningún problema.

_-Todos somos adultos ¿verdad?- _se dijo a sí mismo.

Cuando se lo planteo a Carr y Roy estos solo se rieron en la cara de Rick, ahora el piloto estaba consciente del problema en que se hallaba metido, la memoria de la tripulación era buena y si todo el asunto de quien era la co-dueña de Rags no era suficientemente bizarro, estaba el asunto de los rumores de hace algunas semanas que decían que Rick se veía con dos mujeres. Esto no se trataba solamente de Rags, esto se trataba de cómo eran vistas por el piloto, y ninguna estaba dispuesta a aceptar que el perrito pasara tiempo con la otra. Y esa era su excusa.

-Si Rick… ya tomaste una decisión- lo apresuro Minmei.

El problema era que cualquier decisión que tomara iba a enojar a alguna de las dos mujeres que tenían miradas como cuchillas dirigidas a él, por enésima vez odio su vida y el momento en que se enlisto en la marina. Rick trago saliva antes de hablar deseando estar ya arriba peleando contra las tropas enemigas -Sí decidí que se quedara con…- ambas mujeres no pudieron disimular su interés.

-¿Llego tarde?- Jean apareció ante el grupo, para alivio del piloto y el cachorro. -¿Rags está listo?-

-Hola Jean- saludaron todos los presentes en especial Rick que añadió -el pequeño está listo…- y le entrego al cachorro y su correa -ya comió no debería darte muchos problemas, solo necesitas ponerlo a jugar- Rags pareció genuinamente contento de ver a la pequeña mujer afroamericana que se froto en las piernas de esta. Algo que ni a Lisa ni a Minmei al ver el gesto del can, les pareció particularmente gracioso.

Cayendo en cuenta de la situación en la que su amigo se encontraba la Dra., decidió seguirle el juego al piloto -No te preocupes Hunter ya tengo pensado que hacer- comento con un poco de humor Jean, en especial al observar la nerviosa cara del piloto. -Este pequeño me va a ayudar a llevar algunas cosas a los equipos de emergencias de la nave-

-Guau, guau- a Rags le pareció que era la mejor opción, su mama tenía cara de querer destripar a su papa, y en su pequeña cabecita quizás también a él.

-¿Cuál es el significado de esto Hunter?- en tono neutral Lisa le demandaba al piloto una explicación clara de la situación -¿Por qué le estas dejando a cargo a Jean el cuidado del cachorro?- Rick se echó para atrás, era obvio que la mujer de cabellos castaños estaba enojada mucho muy enojada y esta vez no podía culparla, había sido su error. _-¿Qué te has creído?- _era lo único en lo que podía pensar la joven inglesa. Se encontraba indignada y no solo por la situación de Rags, las cosas habían mejorado bastante entre ambos a partir de la conversación que habían sostenido hace unas semanas donde ella se había quitado un gran peso de encima de su pecho en la forma de revelarle todo su pasado con Karl Riber.

Desde ese momento ambos se encontraban disfrutando de la compañía del otro siempre que se pudiera, nada del otro mundo tomando café o almorzando en la cafetería de la nave después de largos turnos de servicio, coincidiendo en los gimnasios o simplemente conviviendo junto con sus amigos en alguna pequeña reunión. Claro que seguía siendo estricta con él, había encontrado que las palabras de Roy eran ciertas y Hunter no era solo un buen piloto sino que podía llegar a ser un gran líder. Pero había que mantenerlo enfocado en su misión. Ella se había dado cuenta ya que la palabra "amigos" estaba comenzando a quedarse corta para describir su relación con el piloto, pero había dos problemas.

El primero era la aparente incapacidad del piloto para poder distinguir a una mujer que está interesada en él y que le deja sutiles pistas para que este decida darse la oportunidad de establecer una relación más profunda. Era por eso que esperaba que la mirada que decía voy a matarte fuera pista suficiente de que ella se encontraba enojada con él, mucho muchísimo muy enojada con él.

Se rasco la cabeza ante la mirada de todos los presentes -Bueno no creo que de momento sea lo más conveniente que Rags este contigo Lisa-

Ella levanto una ceja, no le iba a permitir que Hunter le negara estar con su cachorrito. Ya suficiente era compartirlo a él y al piloto con el problema número dos. Parada a su lado con una expresión más bien confundida como si no se diera cuenta todavía de la situación Lynn Minmei, llamada por algunos "La voz del Macross" por su trabajo como cantante en su tiempo libre para animar a los heridos en el área médica de la nave. Para su desgracia la había escuchado cantar en una ocasión en la que estuvo como voluntaria como enfermera, la chiquilla tenia talento y mucho, lo peor es que ella lo sabía. Tenía un look que provocaba que la mayoría de los hombres le prestaran atención de inmediato, una mezcla entre apenas chiquilla apenas salida del instituto y mujercita lo suficiente adulta para tomar sus decisiones, eso la enervaba, nadie podía ser así de amable y mucho menos aparentar tanta inocencia.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Pronto todos estaremos muy ocupados, yo saldré a volar, tú estarás en el CDC coordinando la batalla y Minmei va a formar parte de los equipos de primeros auxilios- Rick miro a la joven asiática quien asintió con la cabeza. -Todos necesitaremos estar totalmente concentrados en esta misión, por eso es que Rags no puede estar con alguna de ustedes. Contigo Lisa porque no lo dejaran entrar al CDC. No creo que a Maistroff le haga gracia o al Comodoro-

-Puede quedarse afuera-

-Tal vez, pero no garantiza que no se aburra y se vaya por los pasillos de la nave… este lugar es muy grande y puede perderse.

-¿Y por qué no se queda conmigo? Yo solo me integrare a los equipos si se requiere de personal extra para resolver la emergencia- dijo Minmei -Rags estará seguro conmigo en mi puesto en RH- Aunque la cara de Minmei mostraba una expresión de confusión que pedía a todas luces que alguien se apiadara de ella, por dentro la joven estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo en no ponerse roja de ira. Nevaría en el infierno primero que dejar a Rags al cuidado de Lisa o de cualquier otra persona, durante los días en que Lisa abandono, fue ella la que ha cuidado y entrenado a Rags, y además encontraron una manera de hacer útil al can, para que la ayude a ella y a los muchachos de ingeniería en su número con los heridos en la sala médica, el perrito es sencillamente adorable y muy inteligente, como para ser mal atendido por la Comandante Riber. Estaba decidida a pelear su derecho de conservar a Rags y a su dueño junto a ellos por eso no noto lo que Rick decía…

-Precisamente porque puedes ser llamada o no para asistir en caso de daños provocados es que no puedo dejarte a Rags…- Minmei quien recobro la atención a las palabras del piloto ahora si estaba confundida -Si llegaran a requerirte ¿Dónde dejarías al cachorro?-

-Bueno yo este… disculpa no te entendí- Lisa apenas logro oculta una sonrisa torcida al escuchar esas palabras.

-Ves… es exacto el mismo caso que con Lisa- Minmei alzo una ceja, últimamente Rick estaba llamando a Riber por su nombre en lugar de su apellido o rango, eso le preocupaba -Si te llegaran a requerir no puedes decir que simplemente dejaras a Rags en un lugar al cuidado de alguien, que pasa si ese mismo es el lugar donde la nave recibe daños…-

-Eso no puedes saberlo- se defendió Minmei.

-No, pero suena lógico…- Lisa ahora entendía el pretexto de Hunter -El CDC es una zona crítica y tiene diversas capaz de protección, en el caso de que un ataque exitoso llegue a alcanzarnos, probablemente la mayoría del complemento sobreviviría… pero estaríamos ocupados tratando de volver a poner el lugar en línea o de plano de salvar que se pueda…- Rick ahora le asentía con la cabeza afirmativamente. Era una buena excusa, pero solo una excusa.

Minmei no sabía que decir, estaba claro que no se le ocurría algún argumento para ganar el cuidado de Rags por esta misión y fastidiada decide aceptar las palabras del piloto. -De acuerdo…- dice agachándose y jugando con la cabecita del perrito -Pórtate bien chiquito y no le des problemas a la teniente-

Rags le movió la cola y después miro a Lisa esperando que ella también se despidiera de él, por unos momentos parecía que Riber no lo haría pero al final, esta se agacho y extendiendo los brazos al perrito quien no dudo en correr hacia ellos. Lisa abrazo al can y dejo que este le diera unos lengüetazos en las mejillas mientras lloraba. La escena era bastante inusual para una mujer con la reputación de Lisa, por lo que varios miembros de la tripulación miraron de más.

-Ya chiquito…- dijo ella mientras acunaba a Rags entre sus brazos, eso enfureció a Minmei, a quien no le gusto -pronto papa y mama vendremos a verte- al cabo de unos momentos se lo devolvió a Jean que se despidió del grupo y se dirigió a su puesto.

-Ustedes cuídense todos- Lisa regreso a su tono formal.

-Gracias Comandante- fue la respuesta de Max. Ben y Carr. Mientras que un sincero -Gracias Lisa- fue lo que salió de Rick. Ella le ofreció la mano y él le dio un apretón cálido. Eso era más de lo que Minmei soportaría.

No le importaba que Riber fuera una oficial o la mano derecha de Globalsky, ella y Rick eran amigos desde hace muchísimo tiempo, ahora que ha descubierto que tiene un interés más allá de ese, la joven japonesa no estaba dispuesta entregar el terreno de juego. Apenas Lisa había terminado de despedirse ella hizo su movimiento, tal vez Riber hubiera conseguido que Rags le llorara cuando lo cargo, pero ella estaba a punto de dejar claro unas cuantas cosas.

-Rick…- le hablo esta al piloto que volteo para verla en el momento en que ella se le lanzaba a los brazos y le plantaba dos besos en ambas mejillas ante la expresión congelada del piloto -Buena suerte- dijo ella antes de partir apresuradamente y dejar a Rick con una tormenta a punto de tocar tierra.

_-¡Oh mierda!- _dijo al ver los ojos de Lisa chispear. Súbitamente se dio cuenta de que estar en un lugar cerrado con una Teniente Comandante conocida por su necedad, rectitud y por supuesto su carácter explosivo no era algo bueno para su salud.

Sus enormes hangares y depósitos internos, eran capaces de almacenar suficiente suministros, combustible y armas para sostener operaciones de combate durante dos meses o en su defecto para cinco grandes batallas como la que estaban a punto de sostener. Además de los departamentos y divisiones de trabajo comunes. El cuerpo médico de la nave se jactaba de poseer instalaciones médicas que serían la envidia de muchos hospitales, ya que contaba con al menos cinco quirófanos, tres salas médicas totalmente equipadas para los requerimientos de la medicina de combate y salas de reposo y observación, incluso gracias a la gestión de NGO europeas contaba con un área de cuidado neonatal (aunque esta última era desmontable) todo lo cual podría atender a casi 300 personas; lavandería, su propio sistema de noticias y radio para servicio de todo el grupo de batalla, canchas deportivas, gimnasios, salones de tiro. Sin mencionar algunos detalles curiosos para la recreación de la tripulación, como sala de cine, salón de eventos/ceremonias, una pequeña área donde se encontraban unos cajeros automáticos y alguna cadena de tiendas de comida y víveres.

Y como en toda nave que se precie, el corazón de la misma se encontraba en el Centro de Dirección de Combate. Un enorme cuarto desde donde se dirigían las acciones de la flota a través de consolas computarizadas, cartas de navegación digitales e impresas, pizarrones transparentes. Donde cada miembro del personal tiene asignada su propia área de trabajo y responsabilidad. Estaban comunicaciones, operaciones y control aéreo, operaciones ASW, operaciones ASuW, operaciones AAW, control de daños, inteligencia, navegación. Un perfecto caos ordenado que pronto estará alcanzando su mayor grado de actividad.

Sammy Porter observa su pantalla, todas las luces que representan los cazas del escuadrón reportan verde, significa que no hay problema alguno con ellos, levanta la cabeza y mira detrás suyo, para notar a su jefa con la vista clavada en su pantalla -Gunslinger en condición 1- le dice a Lisa Riber.

Lisa revisa su tabla de notas, palomea un cuadro y después por medio de su diadema autoriza su despegue -Gunslinger permiso para despegar-

En la pista un grupo de Superhornets se prepara para despegar -Enterado Delta Control- responde el líder del escuadrón. Con una señal le indica a la gente de cubierta que tiene autorización y en un instante las casi 25 toneladas de cada avión son lanzadas a más 300 km/h, en menos de 5 segundos medio escuadrón ha sido lanzado, exactamente minuto y medio después los otros seis cazas toman vuelo.

-Salió el último escuadrón- reporto Lisa a Globalsky que está sentado en el lugar del comandante del CDC del Macross.

-¿Alguna señal del enemigo?- pregunto el ruso.

-Ninguna por los momentos- reporto Claudia desde su estación en el costado izquierdo del CDC. Todos sabían que eso no duraría por mucho tiempo.

-No tardaran.- murmuro Globalsky remarcando lo obvio. Estaban prácticamente en el recibidor de la Republica China, aguas consideradas por ellos como su espacio vital, vendrían a enfrentarlos con todo, lo único que podían hacer por ahora era seguir con su plan y realizar su ofensiva. -Tenemos el reporte del Grupo de Batalla del Stennins-

-Están en su posición- contesto Kim Young mientras actualizaba las posiciones de las naves que navegaban en el grupo del Macross -Frente a las costas de Jeju… esperando sus órdenes-

Asignado como refuerzo a la operación, se encontraba el Carrier Strike Group Three encabezado por el USS John C. Stennis (CVN-74), el séptimo de los portaviones clase Nimitz en salir de los astilleros norteamericanos. En su cubierta de vuelo operaban las casi 75 aeronaves de su grupo aéreo entre los que se incluían casi 45 F/A-18 en modelos C, E y F. Lo acompañaban las naves de su grupo de batalla el BG 70.02; Los cruceros clase Ticonderoga, USS Mobile Bay (CG-53), USS Antietam (CG-54); además de los Destructores Arleigh Burke USS Wayne E. Meyer (DDG-108), USS Dewey (DDG-105), USS Kidd (DDG-100), y el USS Milius (DDG-69). Todos ellos con el sistema AEGIS y su radar AN/SPY-D(V), la versión más actualizada disponible del sistema de combate, y su radar de búsqueda principal. El paso intermedio entre el AEGIS y el ARES.

Los mismos sistemas de armamento y sistemas "softkill" que la clase Prometheus (quizás solo una actualización por debajo) no que fuera sorprendente dado que ambas clases de naves, eran primos hermanos después de todo y una cantidad ingente de misiles antiaéreos, de crucero y anti buque suficientes para dejar fuera de combate a la mayoría de las armadas del mundo y si la expresión de su comandante, el Contralmirante Craig O'Brian que revisaba junto con su staff la carta de navegación y los reportes de los movimiento enemigos decía algo, era solo una: Iban a necesitar todos y cada uno de los misiles que sus naves tenían a su disposición.

-Señor- su oficial de inteligencia se acercó por su espalda. -El Macross reporta su posición- dijo entregando un reporte -Además Control nos entregó las posiciones actualizadas de las fuerzas enemigas- su jefe asintió con la cabeza y leyó ambos reportes rápida pero cuidadosamente.

-Parece que María tendrá que vérselas sola- murmuro al observar la posición de una de las formaciones enemigas que se dirigía a toda velocidad a Okinawa.

-La ayudaremos haciendo nuestra parte en la misión señor- replico su segundo al mando.

-Toca esperar si todavía estarán ahí cuando terminemos con la misión, Andy- dijo a su segundo. Antes de volver su mirada a la pantalla donde se mostraba el despliegue táctico de su grupo.

O'Brian no era un hombre particularmente imponente, la tez morena y ojos verde olivo, eran los únicos rasgos que delataban sus raíces griegas, un oficial de superficie veterano, la calvicie era evidente en él, así como un pequeño bulto en su estómago y unos lentes de armazón de metal, que habían sido la principal desventaja cuando había intentado unirse a la aviación naval y a los SEALs en los inicios de su carrera. Rechazado por su visión deficiente y corta estatura, encontró un lugar como especialista en sistemas de armamento y de ahí mantuvo su carrera en buques de línea en la USN.

-¿Qué dicen los bubleheads?- pregunto a su oficial de guerra submarina.

-Camino libre-

-Bien comenzamos en 15 minutos-

Además del complemento típico de superficie, el BG 70.02 estaba acompañado del North Carolina (SSN-777) y el Minnesota (SSN-783) ambos submarinos de ataque nuclear de la clase Virginia, la clase que reemplaza a la ya célebre clase Los Ángeles, construida con tecnología desarrollada a partir de la malograda clase Seawolf, estos buques eran el pináculo en la tecnología submarina occidental, veloces, rápidos, letales y con gran capacidad para obtener inteligencia en las costas enemigas.

-Posición de los grupos de superficie enemigos- Lisa tomo su lugar como coordinadora del CDC y se dirigió al enorme pizarrón transparente que presentaba una división que se encontraba en medio del centro y con un marcador procedió a señalar las posiciones conocidas de la flota. Ante la mirada atenta de buena parte del personal del CDC.

-Sin cambios en las formaciones… ESAG* 1 que pertenece a la Flota del Norte mantiene una posición relativa a unos 45 km al sur de Qingdao, mientras que ESAG 2 se encuentra navegando de este a oeste entre Rongchen, China y Ongjin, Corea del Norte.-

-Son los grupos que suponen el mayor riesgo a la fuerza de asalto- agrego Globalsky, mientras se acercaba.

-¿Y el resto de los grupos detectado en el Mar de China del Este?- pregunto Maistroff

-Inteligencia cree que se trata de unidades combinadas de las Flotas de los Mares del Este y el Sur...- Lisa se vuelve de nuevo al pizarrón -ESAG 3 mantiene su curso hacia Okinawa, así que será responsabilidad de las fuerzas basadas en la isla el repelerlas-

-Así que intentan lo mismo que nosotros, destruir nuestras bases en la zona de operaciones, para que no tengamos apoyo alguno- murmuro Globalsky calculando escenarios en su cabeza.

-Nadie en su sano juicio pensaría que Iván o Lee, fueran idiotas- fue la contestación cargada de ironía del americano. Para su sorpresa, Lisa se encontró coincidiendo internamente con las palabras del Capitán.

-¿ESAG 4 y 5?-

-ESAG 4, solamente señor. Creo que se trata de un solo y masivo grupo alrededor del Liaoning…- Lisa señalo una foto en uno de los costados del pizarrón, en la foto se hallaba el único portaviones chino con que la Armada del PLA contaba, un antiguo portaviones clase Kuznetsov, que fue reacondicionado por la armada china y que podía portar hasta 45 aparatos. -Su curso ha cambiado de nuevo, definitivamente tratan de despistar a los satélites o los submarinos que lo estén siguiendo, pero su última posición conocida lo ubica aquí…- Lisa marca la posición reportada del enemigo -En el pequeño archipiélago de Jiushan a unos 215 km al suroeste de Shanghái.-

Globalsky medito en silencio con una mano en su mentón -Es un despliegue inteligente, no comprometen sus fuerzas, puesto que esperan que nosotros realicemos el primer ataque…- repaso el ruso -ESAG 4, es definitivamente un blanco de prioridad… pero tendrá que esperar por los momentos, además la idea es que ellos vengan a nosotros de un momento a otro, Lisa comunícate con el grupo de ataque, dígales que tienen luz verde para proseguir y habrá un canal con el Almirante Kimmel, es momento de iniciar-

-En efecto señor. El Liaoning se desplaza con al menos seis escoltas que de acuerdo a los reportes se trataría de dos destructores clase Luyang II en código NATO o tipo 52C segú su clasificación y no menos de cuatro fragatas clase Jiangkai II o tipo 54A, naves modernas todas, con capacidad multipropósito y buena variedad de sistemas de armas… aunque si los reportes surcoreanos son precisos de efectividad cuestionable…- Lisa agrego mirando al Comandante de la ROKN Jiu Hwang Tan, oficial de enlace con las fuerzas surcoreanas que entraran en acción en la segunda parte de la operación.

-Eso es correcto. Durante los primeros días y en operaciones subsecuentes nuestras unidades navales fueron capaces de sostener sus posiciones facilitando la retirada de fuerzas enemigas, mientras la PLA Navy gastaba ingentes cantidades de misiles Yj-82 y Yj-83-

-Sus principales misiles antinave… que doblan como misiles de crucero- agrego Claudia que se unió a la conversación -pueden ser lanzados desde tierra, mar o aire, con un alcance de hasta 500 km en su versión de tierra-

-La buena noticia es que solo esta versión tiene velocidad supersónica, todas las demás vuela a menos de Mach 1, mucho menos-

Claudia tomo el testigo -La estrategia general será la misma que ha seguido el ESBIN hasta ahora. Saturación de nuestras defensas con misiles. Para conseguir una de tres cosas…- alzo una mano -Destruir la escolta del Macross…- levanto un dedo -Destruir al Macross…- levanto otro dedo -O agotar nuestros medios antiaéreos para forzarnos a abandonar el área de operaciones- concluyo la morena. Globalsky asintió con la evaluación de su oficial de sistemas de armas.

-Bueno ya es algo, sin embargo me preocupan sus bombarderos, los Xian no tendrán la velocidad de un Backfire o Blackjack, pero a diferencia de la AVMF, ellos todavía tienen números para respaldar un ataque masivo en la zona de operaciones…- comentó Maistroff que en esa ocasión se hallaba en el CDC en razón de que Globalsky necesitaba a un experto en tácticas y procedimientos de la USN, además de Claudia, mientras miraba fotos de satélite del área de operaciones y de los aviones mencionados.

-Mi principal preocupación es definitivamente el aérea de operaciones, entraremos a lo que básicamente es un golfo de enormes proporciones, estaremos rodeados de tierra en tres de nuestros puntos cardenales y en dos de ellas, el enemigo tiene control del territorio- Globalsky alzo la vista y se fijó en la pizarra transparente, era un mapa del Mar Amarillo y expresaba gráficamente el problema en que se encontraban.

Desde Wehai en la península de Shandong a Songang-ni en Corea del Norte solo había 272 km aproximadamente, en una línea casi recta, era además el punto más estrecho y el punto norcoreano estaba peligrosamente cerca de la zona de desembarco de la flota anfibia combinada. Por el contrario la cadena de islas de Shengsi que se encontraba a unos 110 km al sureste de Shanghái y que era considerado el límite artificial entre el Mar de China del Este y del Mar amarillo se encontraba separada del territorio japonés de los islotes de Danjo, por apenas 581 km a unos 67º al noreste, e incluso la isla japonesa de Kyushu solo estaba entonces alejada por apenas 147º en la misma dirección.

-Muy bien…- dijo Globalsky llevándose su pipa a la boca sin encenderla, sabiendo lo especiales que son Lisa y Claudia con el reglamento -Ya es hora…- miro a su jefa de personal y a la postre coordinadora del CDC, en ese momento se dirigía hasta el modulo donde se encontraba el micrófono conectado al sistema del altavoces de la nave y se dirigió a Vanessa -Abra un canal con el grupo- le ordeno a la joven Teniente, apenas estuvo listo, el viejo ruso tomo el micrófono -Atención a todo el personal les habla el Comandante…- por unos segundos la actividad en todas la naves se detuvo -Nuestra misión como militares, es defender los intereses de nuestros países así como también los derechos, libertades, aliados y amigos de nuestros países en el momento en que somos llamados a hacerlo. Hoy ha llegado el momento de que el Macross y su Grupo de Batalla pase al frente y demuestre con acciones que las naciones libres que conforman el UEG no se quedaran quietas mientras uno de sus miembros es reducido a cenizas, el día de hoy les mostraremos a aquellos que se escudan en el autoritarismo despótico de una supuesta superioridad ideológica que no admite replica alguna, no es más que la máscara de la ambición de concentrar el poder en unos cuantos y que la diversidad de opiniones y creencias es mayor fortaleza que la monopolización del pensamiento del ser humano como pretenden algunos.- el silencio en el CDC era reproducido en toda el Macross y sus naves mientras escuchaban la profunda voz de Henry J. Globalsky -Ustedes como yo son la muestra de esa fortaleza, hemos venido de todo el mundo, hablamos diferentes idiomas, profesamos diversas corrientes de pensamiento y tenemos una interpretación distinta de la espiritualidad…- tomo una pequeña pausa -He sido testigo de la dedicación a sus deberes por parte de todos ustedes, oficiales y enlistados, pilotos, mecánicos, médicos, personal de logística… y sé, que en la batalla que viene tendremos éxito, porque ustedes no permitirán que nuestra misión fracasé. Eso es todo- la cara de Globalsky tenía una expresión imperturbable cuando entrego a Lisa el micrófono y regreso a su lugar en el CDC del Macross -De aviso a todo el grupo…zafarrancho de combate-

Sin perder su aplomo Lisa Ríber abrió de nuevo las comunicaciones, antes de que hablara se escuchó la alarma de aviso y los altavoces de la nave cobraron vida -Atención toda la nave… a sus puestos de combate, repito a sus puestos de combate… esto no es un simulacro-

* * *

><p>Centro del V Comando Militar Regional, Shanghai, China.<p>

Sentados en una hilera de asientos por encima del resto del personal los jefes de las ramas militares del PLA encargadas de la primera fase de la ofensiva contra las fuerzas del UEG observan con displicencia como el personal trata de poner en línea las consolas de operaciones y las comunicaciones del lugar, el UEG había contestado con su propia contraofensiva informática en la manera de una bomba lógica programada para entrar en el sistema de telecomunicaciones militares chinos cuando estos realizaron el ataque cibernético a las redes eléctricas de la costa Este. El programa estaba diseñado para activarse en el momento en que fuera transmitido a algún satélite militar del ESBIN. Deshabilito las comunicaciones externas de varios de los siete comandos regionales en los que estaba divido el territorio chino, afecto la comunicación con sus aliados rusos y lo más importante en opinión de los jefes militares interrumpió el flujo de datos con su constelación de satélites militares.

-Estamos ciegos y sordos Coronel…- un hombre ataviado con uniforme de la marina de guerra se inclinó un poco desde su asiento para dirigirse a un oficial de la fuerza aérea que iba y venía entre las diversas hileras de consolas -dese prisa-

Sin hacer caso del exhorto de su superior y peligrosamente cerca de la insubordinación, el oficial continuo con su trabajo cuando todo estuvo en orden, toma un alto parlante y ordeno-Reinicio ahora- el Coronel Jing Gao, un veterano de 25 años en la PLA AF y antiguo operador de radar, estaba satisfecho con el desempeño de los hombres y mujeres a cargo del cuarto de operaciones del centro, él se había opuesto a lanzar el ataque contra las instalaciones americanas hasta no tener la certeza de que sus propias defensas estaban listas para situaciones como estas. Sus técnicos sacaron de línea los nodos de entrada de datos y la energía eléctrica apenas se dio la primera alarma, eso salvo a varios sistemas vitales y evito que el virus se propagara masivamente en el sistema, ahora él como todos esperaba que el resultado de su trabajo valiera la pena.

-¿Coronel Gao?- el jefe regional, el general a cargo del Primer Grupo del Ejército, la unidad de mayor tamaño al integrar casi 6 divisiones en la región, mostraba su impaciencia. Se encontraban ciegos y sordos. Era probable que el enemigo ya hubiera atacado -Cuanto más falta-

-En unos momentos más camarada General- respondió Gao mientras trataba de concentrarse de nuevo en su trabajo e ignoro como los ojos de su superior se clavaban en él.

-Tengo línea señor- fue el aviso de una de sus operadoras que hizo que Gao se encontrara casi al instante con ella tomando una diadema extra -El código parece provenir de las fuerzas rusas-

-Validen ese código- ladró Gao -Y restablezcan contacto con nuestras unidades desplegadas, los cuarteles generales y los comando regionales- su personal se movió rápidamente para cumplir las exigencias de su jefe conscientes de que estaban contra el tiempo, la pequeña treta de los imperialistas del UEG los había sacado del aire por casi 31 minutos lo que parecería poco hasta que se considera que solo fueron 31 minutos en el V Comando, es de suponer que todavía hallan unidades con problemas en otros lugares con lo que su respuesta ante un eventual ataque enemigo había resultado exitosa.

-Tengo señal con Beijing-

-Contactamos Sheyang-

Uno a uno se fue recuperando el contacto con todos los comandos y unidades de las PLA -Recuperamos la imagen del Teatro…- agrego otro operador.

-Muéstrela- indico el coronel y pronto la enorme pantalla digital del lugar comenzó a mostrar un enorme mapa electrónico de la Tierra que fue acercándose a la región que les ocupaba, China y el Mar Amarillo. Al tiempo que pequeños puntos amarillos indicando la posición de las unidades desplegadas en el Teatro comenzó a mostrarse.

-Perfecto… ¿Estado de las fuerzas hostiles?- Gao mostró su satisfacción con un rostro tranquilo mientras asintió con su cabeza, lo habían conseguido. Arriba sus jefes por fin tomaban los teléfonos colocados en sus asientos y comenzaban a contactar a sus pares en los otros comandos.

-¡La comunicación viene de las VKO* dicen que es urgente!... Sus satélites en el área, nuestros satélites…- Gao giro su cabeza y vio como la teniente responsable del enlace con el Comando Ruso palidecía mientras conversaba con quien sea que estuviera del otro lado de la línea.

Antes de que alguien que pudiera hacer algo la enorme pantalla se puso en blanco, una enorme pantalla con nieve junto con el aviso de "Sin Señal" aparecieron de repente. Gao perdió su compostura -¡¿Reporte?!-

Sus operadores frenéticamente comenzaron a revisar los sistemas y subsistemas de sus consolas, contactaron con otros comandos para saber si ellos experimentaban con lo mismo -No somos nosotros señor…- la teniente insistió -Los rusos reportaban tener los mismos problemas…-

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- preguntaron al unísono Gao acompañado de varios de los jefes.

-Los norteamericanos nos han atacado…- la teniente se corrigió -siguen atacando nuestros satélites y los de Rusia, satélites de MILCOMM, IMNIT, SIGNIT y NOSS*-

El cerebro del coronel hizo las cuentas. La bomba lógica solo había sido una distracción para mantenerlos ocupados reestableciendo sus comunicaciones, al dejarlos incomunicados no tendrían forma de conocer a tiempo su maniobra, el UEG se valió del hecho de que ellos esperarían un ataque así y que sus previsiones les permitirían resolverlo dentro de un marco de tiempo suficiente para ejecutar su operación de destrucción -…una que ya debería de haberse encontrado en preparación, de lo contrario hubiesen demorado más.-

Gao no se equivocaba. La pérdida de varios de sus satélites espiase y militares hizo que el Pentágono y el Comando Unificado del UEG aprobaran de inmediato el inicio de "Black Vault" una operación previa a su ofensiva en Corea. Desde bases ubicadas en Japón, Guam, Alaska y Groenlandia, al menos 8 F-15C despegaron equipados con tanques de combustible adicionales y un solo misil ASM-145, una nueva versión de un proyecto iniciado en los 80s y cancelado por lo controversial que era la idea de atacar satélites de otras naciones, en especial de las firmantes del Tratado de No Proliferación de AMD. Había quienes juzgaban que un paso así supondría un aumento en el nivel de hostilidades, uno en el que nadie se aventuraba a predecir la siguiente fase.

El ASM-145 era un misil de tres etapas con combustible sólido, tenía un alcance de casi 800km y un techo de vuelo de casi 600km a una velocidad cercana a 24 mil km/h. Su propósito era sencillo destruir satélites enemigos mediante su "ojiva de acción cinética guiada" en otras palabras un radar infrarrojo en el misil lo llevaba hasta su blanco el cual era destruido por el "simple" choque con otro objeto a gran velocidad.

El programa del cual muy pocos sabían, fue reactivado en medio de la nueva carrera espacial emprendida por los bloques para colocar un sistema de protección de amenazas externas. Muchas de las reticencias anteriores fueron desechadas cuando se comprobó el desarrollo de programas espaciales con miras a militarizar el espacio por parte del ESBIN. Y si todavía quedaban detractores los eventos de hace apenas unas horas acallaron esas voces. Desarrollados en secreto y con solo 12 misiles construidos en la fase de pruebas. Estaban a punto de tener su debut.

Sobre los cielos de Groenlandia el último Eagle participante en Black Vault volaba haciendo pequeños círculos para no malgastar su combustible -Slingshot 8- chillo el auricular del casco de Jack Archer.

-Adelante Mirror-

-Vas entrando al sector de ascenso. Tú ventana comienza en tres minutos-

-Entendido- Jack se mentalizo, él era uno de los contados pilotos que conocían del programa cuando se reestableció, y había sido invitado a participar como piloto de pruebas y se hubiera mantenido lejos de los problemas de no ser porque fue requerido por su escuadrón para un tour por África del Norte. Pero eso fue hace varios ayeres, ahora era el momento de concentrarse en el presente, él tenía experiencia en el tipo de la misión que se requería.

De forma atípica ya que no se deshizo de los tanques adicionales de combustible, comenzó un ascenso controlado dirigiéndose rumbo al noreste de su base provisional en Thule. Cuando llego a su marca primaria se deshizo de los tanques auxiliares y ahora sí más ligero y usando tanto los aceleradores como sus posquemadores comenzó un ascenso vertiginoso en un ángulo sumamente vertical de casi 60º, no prestaba atención a la Tierra que desaparecía paulatinamente ante sí. Seguía volando de acuerdo a los mandados que le instruía Helena Chase desde el E-3 asignado para esta fase de la operación.

Su blanco era un satélite tipo US-A*, o RORSAT como eran conocidos en occidente, el Kosmos-1950 que en cuestión de momentos pasaría sobre el espacio aéreo de Groenlandia, completando a su una órbita que lo haría pasar por el Mar de Okhotsk, y que podría ser usado para compensar la pérdida de varios de estos aparatos en un solo día. Pero en esos momentos era algo que no estaba en las manos de Jack Archer, quien estaba preocupado por mantener el patrón de vuelo por solo unos instantes más.

-Muy bien Slingshot. Para metros alcanzados dispare cuando guste-

Jack se tranquilizó y procedió a encender su radar de disparo. El AST-135 pronto estaba en el aire rastreando el blanco que le había sido asignado. En pocos minutos se hizo evidente que el ESBIN no tenía idea de la capacidad de los científicos del UEG. La primera etapa del misil se separó a unos 256 km del recorrido, la segunda se activó a los casi 350 km y la tercera etapa estaba constituida por pequeños motores para corregir la aproximación y el sistema de guía del misil, ya en pleno curso de interceptación.

La tensión se apodero de Archer mientras iniciaba su descenso, fijo su vista en su pantalla de radar, el misil se veía como un punto azul y que se acercaba rápidamente a su blanco un punto rojo que ya estaba circulando muy cerca de Canadá. Sus maniobras de escape incluían un descenso en su órbita manteniéndose a favor de la posición del sol para dificultar el rastreo por infrarrojo del misil. Este sin embargo no se dejó confundir y se mantuvo en su blanco. En cuatro minutos más ambos objetos se encontraron de forma violenta a casi 22 mil km/h sobre el Yukon canadiense, cuando la señal de blanco destruido llego a los sensores de Mirror.

-Impacto, repito tengo lectura de impacto- Helena dio el aviso en el momento en que los dos blancos que rastreaba desaparecieron de su pantalla. -Confirmen- solicito desde su consola en el Sentry.

Rápidamente las estaciones de rastreo del USSTRATCOM, apoyadas por las redes de comunicaciones y vigilancia europeas y japonesa comenzaron hacer diversas mediciones extrapolando las posiciones conocidas de ambos objetos. -Atención Mirror, este es Heaven Glass, nuestros pájaros confirman el impacto en marca…- la voz de un hombre ya mayor le informó a Chase que la misión había sido un éxito -… dígale a ese "Eagle driver" que puede pintar una enorme estrella en su caza-

-Se lo diremos Heaven Glass, pero lo conozco, su ego subirá hasta las estrellas-

Chase pudo escuchar como una pequeña risa salía de los labios del hombre con quien estaba conversando -¿No les pasa a todos Mirror?-

-Es cierto- admitió Helena.

-Buena suerte allá afuera, Heaven Glasscorto y fuera-

-Hey Slingshot 8-

-¿Qué sucede Mirror?-

-Buenas noticias. Le diste Archer-

Satisfecho el piloto americano le respondió a su colega -Perfecto, hoy alguien extrañara su juguetitos de varios cientos de millones-

-Cierto, yo le diré a los chicos. Te vemos en casa- con eso Helena cerro la transmisión y el Sentry dio un giro para regresar a Keflavik.

-Buen viaje, los veré pronto- Archer de igual manera tomo curso hacia Thule su base provisional, descansaría un rato mientras su avión era reabastecido y regresaría si e clima lo permitía esta misma tarde a Islandia.

Mientras en Offutt el Brigadier a cargo del centro observaba satisfecho como el último reporte de estado del Kosmos-1950 cambiaba de "Indeterminado" a "Destruido", la operación Black Vault termino con la pérdida de 11 satélites espías y militares de todo tipo para el ESBIN, incluyendo al único otro satélite de Reconocimiento Naval en el Espacio presente en la zona, disponible para el Teatro Coreano que sin embargo se encontraba ya comprometido en otra misión. No dudaba que tanto rusos como chinos ya estuvieran tomando las medidas para resolver esta acción, pero él y sus contrapartes del ESBIN sabían que llevaría tiempo, podían poner nuevos satélites en el espacio en cuestión de 12 horas pero para ese momento la situación en Corea pudiera haber cambiado de forma irreversible, la opción más rápida era sin duda realinear la constelaciones de pájaros que conservaban y dedicar algunos de estos a cubrir el hueco dejado por la pérdida de la operación aliada.

Pero eso significaría reasignar equipo vital para un teatro a otro con el riesgo consiguiente de privar de estos activos a más comandantes, de momento ese trabajo les correspondería a los jefes militares y políticos del ESBIN y mientras no tomaran esa determinación, dejarían a los comandantes y unidades del ESBIN en Corea ciegos, sordos y mudos. Y eso es algo que pronto pagarían.

De regreso en el Centro del V Comando Regional, la tensión hacía tiempo que había sido superada ahora mismo lo que imperaba era una profunda urgencia por recuperar el control de la situación y comunicarse con sus unidades dependientes, la comunicación era confusa y llegaba con retraso. -¿Ya tenemos contacto con Ningbo?- de nuevo el comandante de la región estaba interrogando al personal del centro de operaciones.

-Sí señor…- respondió un atareado Gao que de nuevo iba y venía entre las diversas consolas -pero la comunicación con los cuarteles de la Flota del Este, está severamente dañado como con todos los demás cuarteles-

-¿Y qué me dices de los radares de Rugao y Lianyungang?- ahora era su jefe de la PLA AF -Hay contacto con ellos-

-Tenemos contacto, pero nuestra red de información está atascada, todos están trasmitiendo mensajes de prioridad y el sistema esta sobrecargado, señor- El coronel prosiguió con su trabajo desmontando de nuevo otra consola para arreglar un desperfecto en la tarjeta madre del CPU de la misma.

-Señor tenemos un reporte de 夜莺-11 (Yèyīng)- un joven capitán le reporto a Gao -Dice que detecta formaciones aéreas enemigas, con dirección a Qingdao y Shanghái parecen tener un patrón estático…- el teniente estaba apurado recitando el reporte y poniendo la información en la consola de operaciones. -pero tienen problemas con la interferencia, es demasiada, como para poder dar un reporte preciso-

En estos momentos los únicos activos que tenían capaces de suministrarles información y una imagen del campo de batalla. Eran sus radares de aéreos y de navegación ubicados en tierra, y sus propios aviones AWE&C que sobrevolaban las costas chinas. La comunicación con sus grupos de superficie era dispersa y poco clara debido a la interferencia de las fuerzas del UEG.

El comandante regional decidió que ya había sido suficiente, iba a comandar sus fuerzas así las comunicaciones no fueran las mejores que arriesgarse a recibir un ataque si -Qué las baterías SAM se activen y diga a los AWE&C que se acerquen a las formaciones, necesitamos tener una aproximación de sus vectores, nuestro principal objetivo es la flota enemiga- le ordeno al coronel, algo que a Gao no le pareció adecuado.

El enviar a los KJ-2000 seguramente hacia una muralla de cazas y misiles enemigos pero comprendía lo crítico de la situación, intentaban contrarrestar un ataque inminente con los ojos vendados -necesitamos contactar a los grupos de superficie, ordéneles que enfrenten al enemigo…- -Y ¿Nuestros escuadrones de cazas e interceptores?- esta vez se dirigió a su par de la Fuerza Aérea.

-La primera ola ya está despegando y agrupándose en sus zonas- contesto el general de la PLA AF que estaba en el lugar-

Desde las bases aéreas ubicadas en los distritos de Jinan y Nanjing docenas de cazas e interceptores

-Lo mismo que los escuadrones de la Aviación naval- agrego el oficial naval.

El comandante regional se inclinó en el barandal que estaba frente a su asiento y clavo sus ojos en la pantalla del lugar la información sobre las unidades propias y del enemigo caía a cuenta gotas -Que los bombarderos no entren hasta que logremos hacerles sus corredores aéreos, lanzarlos ahora solo incrementara la confusión en el campo de batalla y con nuestras fallas en comunicaciones no podemos arriesgarnos a darles datos prematuros.-

-Señor el plan marcaba que…- el representante de la Armada trato de protestar pero fue acallado de inmediato.

-Se lo que marca el plan camarada- dijo con irritación -pero no contábamos con tener tal desventaja en nuestros sistemas de información, no me arriesgare a enviar a nuestras tripulaciones a una masacre- el resto de sus colegas se mostraban de acuerdo con la posición de su líder.

Mientras los escuadrones de cazas tipo J-10, J-11 y J-15 se agrupaban en sus respectivos sectores aquellas unidades equipadas con aviones de ataque tipo Xian JH-7 armados con cuatro misiles Yingjin-82 e incluso un escuadrón de Su-27K armados con misiles anti navío Kh-31 que constituían la primera oleada de contrataque estaban listos para combatir apenas la orden llegara.

-Es una concentración impresionante lo que están reuniendo nuestros amigos allá adelante- dijo Marcel Villeu con cierto humor aunque absorto en la imagen que mostraba su consola, desde su asiento como controlador principal en el E-2D Hawkeye que servía como coordinador del ataque.

El Hawkeye en el cual el Capitán Villeu viajaba, se encontraba volando a unos 120 km por delante de la pantalla de escoltas del Macross y el Stennis, además era uno de los cuatro aparatos -dos del Macros y dos del Stennis- que extendidos por un área de 400km2 con una orientación de Norte a Oeste siguiendo la posición del Macross que esos momentos se encontraba a unos 200 km al Oeste noroeste de Sinan, Corea del Sur. Estaban en una posición ideal para atacar las bases ubicadas en los distritos de Jinan y Nanjing, solo se necesitaba de dos cosas, la primera deshacerse de los AWE&C del enemigo. Sin embargo estaban dentro del alcance de prácticamente cada escuadrón de combate, agrupación naval o batería de misiles en tierra que se encontrara en el área, debían por lo tanto moverse rápidamente para nulificar esa ventaja.

En ese momento las pantallas de cada sistema de radar aéreo y terrestre de navegación mostraban diversas nubes de puntos de diversos colores que cambiaban intermitentemente de posición, apenas separadas por poco más de trescientos cincuenta kilómetros entre mar y tierra, ninguna de las formaciones aéreas parecía querer atacar a su enemigo, todos estaban esperando el primer movimiento, por lo que nadie quería ser el primero en mostrar sus cartas. Los militares chinos creían haber obligado a replantear el despliegue de aviones atacantes y comprado tiempo antes para determinar cuál era la posición de su enemigo para poder atacarlos con todas sus fuerzas una vez que superaran los problemas surgidos por los ataques previos del UEG.

Su pantalla mostro un pequeño triangulo que se aproximada casi de frente a ellos, con la clave "Mainring" encerrada en ese retículo, quien sea que estuviera a cargo de esa aeronave estaba definitivamente desesperado si irrumpía de tal manera con sus sensores activos en el campo de batalla -Aquí Snoop 1, tengo contacto con un Mainring, repito contacto con 0-1- Mainring… ¿estado del resto?-

Uno a uno los Hawkeye reportaron las posiciones de al menos cinco Mainrings todos ya volando más allá de las costas chinas en una peligrosa maniobra junto con aviones Shaanxi Y-8 aeronaves más pequeñas que sirve en versiones para ASW y AEW que ayudan con la detección de radares de buques y ayudan a determinar la presencia de submarinos enemigos.

Mientras una parte de él deseo ser aún un piloto en activo, Villeu entendía que este ahora su lugar, dirigir el flujo del combate de una fuerza de casi un centenar de aeronaves, que en su pantalla aparecían simplemente como rectángulos con números pocos eran capaces de imaginar -Tenemos 10 blancos, marcando posiciones- Villeu y su tripulación indican en sus controles la presencia de las aeronaves chinas. -Atención Delta 1, aquí Rossignol enviando posiciones-

-Aquí Delta 1 mensaje recibido Rossignol- Lisa actualiza el despliegue táctico en su consola al tiempo que el resto del personal marca las posiciones, rumbo y velocidad de los aparatos enemigos, en la pizarra del CDC y en el mapa de la mesa de conferencias. Globlasky observa como cada una de las piezas se movía de acuerdo al plan trazado

-Lisa notifique inicio de Fase 2, que HellDiver proceda a sus blancos-

-Enseguida señor... HellDiver, HellDiver aquí Delta 1-

-Adelante Delta 1-

-Fase 2 autorizada, repito fase 2 autorizada-

Volando a menos de 15 metros sobre el mar, el líder de una formación de 14 cazas F-22 Raptors trazaban un amplio círculo sobre el pequeño archipiélago de Huksan tomo el testigo -Recibido Delta 1, iniciando Fase 2- el comandante del 19 Figther Squadron, la unidad seleccionada para participar en la misión, volaba su trigésima misión de la guerra. Con lo escasos y vitales que son los Raptors, estos solo son usados como herramienta defensiva en la protección de instalaciones críticas para los USA y el UEG en diversos teatros. Esta es una de las primeras misiones ofensivas en la que los Raptors participan abiertamente y su jefe estaba decidido a que no fuera menos que perfecto el desempeño de sus pilotos.

Con voz grave abre un canal con su escuadrón -HellDiver Líder a grupo- el comandante del escuadrón se dirigió a sus pilotos -Conocen el plan, en el momento en que tengan sus blancos a la vista disparen y regresen a la base, NO repito NO se queden para ver quien viene a revisar el estado del blanco, tampoco busquen confirmar visualmente la destrucción ya habrá tiempo de presumir después… lleguen, ataquen, salgan-

-Entendido señor- fue la respuesta de sus pilotos.

La formación se partió en siete pares, cada par fue dirigido por los E-2D y los E-3 que volaban como apoyo en dirección de los Mainring y Shaanxi que fueron detectados, aprovechando las bondades de su eficiente diseño que les permitía volar por periodos sostenidos a velocidades cercanas al Mach 1 acortaron la distancia de hasta varios cientos de kilómetros a sus blancos, guiados después mediante el empleo de sus propios sensores y radares pasivos que captaban las emisiones de los radares aéreos enemigos.

No paso mucho tiempo para que el primer par de Raptors encontrara su primer blanco, un KJ-2000 dando vueltas a casi 8 kilómetros de altitud, custodiada por al menos un par de J-10 -Localizado objetivo prioritario, comenzando el ascenso- pero el líder del escuadrón no se intimido, esa era la razón del porque estaba ahí. Preparo un par de AIM-120C-5 AMRAAMs y comenzó un trepidante ascenso, ya que una cosa era ser "furtivo" otra muy diferente a ser completamente visible.

En ese preciso momento, un operador a bordo de un Mainring que sobrevolaba a varias decenas de kilómetros al este noreste de la terminal de Beiyuzhen, noto irregularidades en el sector que protegía y ajusto los parámetros de consumo de energía de su equipo, mientras se dedicaba a interpretar el flujo irregular de los datos que recibía como la confirmación de que había aeronaves enemigas en su dirección. De poco le sirvió el logrado su mayor éxito en muchos años.

-Fox Three- anuncio HellDiver, en el momento de disparar un par de AIM-120 C-5 contra el objetivo de su misión.

Los misiles salieron de la bahía interna del Raptor y prontamente detectaron la emisión de sensores su blanco, solo estaba estaban separados por poco más de una veintena de kilómetros y aunque en el Mainring lograron activar sus contramedidas, y hacer un rápido descenso hasta casi para llegar al mar, la distancia en la que fue disparados hacía de esto algo inútil. El pesado avión no tenía forma alguna de escapar un enganche tan firme como el que el misil poseía sobre ellos. Un J-10 alcanzo a disparar un par de misiles BVR del tipo PL-12 a un eco difuso, antes de compartir el mismo destino que su protegido; pero estos fueron fácilmente esquivados, el resultado dispar se debía en buena parte a que el AAMRAM con casi 30 años fuera un desarrollo maduro a estas alturas, respecto a un nuevo misil en su primeras versiones como los PiLi-12. La ventaja en cuanto a sistemas armamentos era significativa y las fuerzas del UEG necesitarían cada ventaja ahora que comenzaría a luchar.

Mientras los multiplicadores de fuerza enemigo estaban siendo barridos, dos pares de Raptors se mantuvieron volando a baja altura y en estricto silencio radial, ya que estos deben una misión aún más complicada que derribar aviones detrás de líneas enemigas. Si bien los Mainrings eran objetivos prioritarios. A ambos extremos de la costa del Mar Amarillo se encontraba blancos con una prioridad más que suficiente para arriesgar a cuatro aeronaves furtivas con limitada capacidad de ataque.

Las emisiones de un enorme REL-6B un radar dual de defensa aérea y navegación de largo alcance ubicado en la pequeña Isla de Chaolian a escasos 40 km al suroeste de Qingdao capaz de cubrir casi 500km2 sobresalían en HUD del par de Raptors, el REL servía como principal sensor de superficie para las fuerzas del PLA en la zona cercana al puerto de Qingdao, era particularmente resistente a la interferencia por activos EW, además tenía la capacidad de suministrar mediante enlace codificado datos actualizados de navegación sobre blancos en el aire y superficie a misiles SAM o de crucero basados en tierra. Uno similar estaba ubicado en el islote de Huanghai, frente a Shanghái, esos dos objetivos debían desaparecer de inmediato.

Cuando los Raptors estuvieron a unos 30 km de distancia se elevaron rápidamente hasta cerca de 1 km de altura, si los operadores del REL y los del más pequeño JY-14 afectivamente llamado "Great Wall" por la NATO encargado de proteger el mismo, merced de una batería de SAMs HQ-10 de largo alcance que custodiaban cada radar. El Raptor jamás fue pensado para otra cosa además de la superioridad aérea, se estudió durante su desarrollo una versión de bombardeo táctico que sustituyera al venerable FB-111, pero esa idea fue desechada años después, por los sobrecostos durante la hora de su desarrollo.

El programa como muchos otros como el ASM-145, los Seawolf, los mismos B-2; era un producto de la Guerra Fría, en el mundo que siguió tras la caída aparente del comunismo no había necesidad de tal despilfarro a la hora de invertir en defensa. Esa actitud provoco que muchos países europeos comenzaran un descenso gradual en sus presupuestos de defensa y por consiguiente eso trajo una reducción en sus fuerzas armadas, por consiguiente programas como los Typhoon, fueron impulsados. En contraste en los USA muchos de los programas fueron recortados o cancelados de inmediato. La llamada Guerra Global de antes de Thanatos probo que tan ingenuos habían sido los políticos y las personas comunes al suponer que esta vez podrían experimentar un periodo largo de paz.

La USAF pensó alinear alguna vez hasta 20 escuadrones de 18 Raptors cada uno, ahora tendrá suerte si logra juntar 7, sin contar las perdidas, y eso a pesar de todo el incremento de presupuesto obtenido debido a Thanatos y los conflictos con el ESBIN. Finalmente las presiones políticas hicieron que la USAF desarrollara una capacidad limitada para ataques a tierra para su costosísimo caza. A los senadores norteamericanos no les gusto para nada que el caza con precio de $ 187 millones de USD por unidad no pudiera más que lanzar un par de bombas tontas de 500kg. Los Raptors que hacían la aproximación contra ambas islas quitaron los seguros a las 6 bombas de diámetro pequeño que portaban en sus bahías internas.

-HellDiver 10 atacando-

-HellDiver 13 atacando- Villeu escucho a los pilotos, consciente de que en el momento de que abrieran las compuertas, su RCS se elevaría sustancialmente. Conocía las emociones que experimentaban los pilotos en ese momento.

-La parte difícil comienza en este momento- murmuro Villeu mientras seguía pendiente de la transmisión de los paquetes de ataque, el resto de su tripulación se mantenía expectante y en silencio de las pantallas del Hawkeye, entonces por un breve momento un fugaz eco apareció en su consola para después ser remplazado con una señal difusa que se dividía en varias partes. -Ya liberaron las bombas- pronto en su pantalla aparecieron cuatro rectángulos que eran identificados como HQ-9, -¡Merde!- Villeu maldijo por lo alto, el rostro del francés se endureció como si estuviese experimentando un deja vú.

Aunque no lo pareciese el antiguo piloto de Super Étendards ya rozaba los casi 54 años, habiendo iniciado su carrera a principios de los años 80, participo en despliegues en Líbano, Libia, la guerra del Golfo, Yugoslavia y los Balcanes antes de Thanatos. Hasta cierto punto cansado de librar tantas guerras, había cambiado su especialidad calificándose como piloto de helicópteros, primero y después como especialista en tácticas aéreas.

Alguna vez fue considerado como el mejor piloto de ataque de toda la milicia gala. No por nada de la chaqueta de su uniforme se distinguían la _C__roix de Guerre TOE _con una estrella de plata, la _Médaille de la Défense Nationale_ con tres citaciones y la más importante para él desde un punto de vista emotivo ya que fue la condecoración que su esposa le coloco antes de que esta falleciera la _Médaille de l'Aéronautique._

La muerte de Caroline le afecto mucho al veterano piloto, se recluyo en un su pequeño mundo, concentrándose en ser un profesor y consejero para los nuevos pilotos de la Aeronavale, pero sin grandes deseos de volver a volar. Hasta que dos personas le ayudaron a encontrar un nuevo propósito. La primera un viejo conocido y amigo suyo le persuadió de regresar al frente de batalla, alegando su experiencia en todos los demás campos de la aviación naval más allá de la excesivamente asertiva comunidad de pilotos de caza naval, dominada por los toscos y burdos yankees como les llamo; gracias a su apoyo, su nombre se encontró a la cabeza de la lista que hizo el frente europeo cuando se trató de seleccionar a la oficialidad del Macross.

La otra persona era una joven piloto que le recordaba mucho en carácter a su fallecida esposa, ninguna de las dos se parecía físicamente a la otra, pero compartían un profundo amor por volar, talento nato y un ferviente deseo de defender a su nación, había sido su mejor estudiante y cuando la oportunidad de venir al Macross llego, pensó en traerla con él, pero algo le decía que no estaba lista aún, donde quiera que estuviera estaba seguro que Peregrine y su inseparable piloto de flanco Épervier aún seguian guardándole mucho rencor.

Los segundos pasaron lentamente para todos en el E-2D que junto con su Capitán esperaban el resultado de su ataque. Cuando estuvieron a menos de 18 km los Raptors abrieron por fin sus bahías de armas, cada uno dejo salir seis pequeñas bombas de poco menos 110kg de peso, que lucían bastante comunes, salvo por el hecho de que poseían un arreglo plegable de "alas postizas" y que se dirigían guiados por la emisión de un láser proveniente del "Great Wall". Las bombas no poseían una carga de explosivos significativa, pero lo compensaban con un margen de error de cerca de 5-6 metros, la gran precisión de estas y lo conveniente de poder montar un paquete de 4 en cada bahía con un peso de poco menos de 900 kg y sumar además un par de AIM-9X como protección hacían de esta la elección obvia para un aparato que solo podía cargar 2 JDAM de poco menos de medio kilo de peso que sin embargo ocupaban una bahía de armamento individualmente.

Varios HQ-10 alcanzaron a ser lanzados contra los agresores, logrando derribar a HellDiver 10, cuyo piloto sería reportado como MIA del par que ataco Chaolian. Mientras otro más fue dañado en la aproximación a Huanghai, a pesar de esos reveses ambos radares lograron ser destruidos cuando varias de las bombas diseñadas para reducir las bajas colaterales en entornos urbanos mientras destruye blancos "suaves" como lo es una torre móvil de radar y su generador de poder.

El capitán decidió terminar con su viaje por los recuerdos cuando los vítores de su tripulación le alertaron de la destrucción de los radares por parte de los Raptors, los iconos de los sistemas ya no aparecían en su consola, pero sí los de los misiles. Villeu suspiro cuando varios de los iconos marcados como misiles parecieron encontrar algo, por más furtiva que fuera una aeronave, un radar podrá detectarte, seguirte o en este caso dirigir al misil con el cual está unido siempre que esté en una distancia aproximada en que la potencia del mismo pueda mantener el centrado sobre el aeronave sin importar cuanta cubierta RAM se posea o que tan anguladas sean las formas de la aeronave que piloteas, por lo general cuando eso ocurre es que el enemigo está muy cerca tuyo, el HQ-9 con un rango de 210 km y velocidad de Mach 4.2 es uno de los mejores SAM en el inventario del PLA, con todo y se hayan tenido que lanzar 12 misiles para aparentemente derribar a un caza enemigo.

Los misiles americanos habían logrado la destrucción de sus blancos de prioridad, ahora los Raptors deben llegar a ver su base provisional para rearmarse y participar más adelante en la batalla que le seguirá dado que esto solo fue el principio de Awakening Dragón, aún faltaba muchísimo por hacer. Ahora venía el turno de los Prowlers y Growlers de ambos grupos aéreos, para continuar destruyendo los activos de las PLA.

Villeu sonrió cuando en su pantalla vio desaparecer los iconos de los radares enemigos. Ahora podían pasar a su verdadero objetivo -Rossignol a Delta 1. Fase 2 completada-

Escucho la voz de la Comandante Riber -Enterado Rossignol… permanezca en espera- eso último le pareció inusual al veterano piloto de la Aeronavale francesa -Rossignol…- reconoció al instante la voz de Globalsky.

-Adelante Cossack-

-Póngame con los escuadrones- pidió el ruso.

Roy se encontraba revisando por una última vez la posición relativa del Skull en su carta náutica y daba una última mirada a display de configuración de su caza. Tanto el Skull 01 como el resto de los escuadrones del Macross volaban con una configuración consisten en 4 Sidewinders, dos en los puntos de anclaje de las puntas alares, los otros en dos puntos debajo de las alas, 6 AMRAAMs, 4 de estos en un par de lanzadores extendidos LAU-128 en los puntos de anclaje restantes de las alas, y el par restante en 2 puntos de anclaje ventrales, mientras que el último punto estaba ocupado con un tanque de combustible externo de 1,200 litros.

-Atención escuadrones… este es Cossack- Roy se tensó en su asiento al escuchar al jefe de todo el grupo, era raro escucharlo por la radio, por lo general él siempre hablaba cara con las personas -Seré breve, todos saben lo que está en juego y lo que implica ejecutarla con éxito: salvar muchas vidas, el comienzo de la liberación de una nación aliada y sobretodo la posibilidad de que el término de esta guerra se encuentre más próximo, confío en sus capacidades. Buena suerte y buena caza… Cossack fuera-

Max Sterling escucho en silencio el mensaje de Globalsky. Su boca se secó, lo mismo que su garganta, los músculos se tensaron por todo su cuerpo, y por primera vez desde que se enlisto en la USN rezó por su hermano, amigos y por la gente del Macross. Ben por su parte no hacía más que recitar el manual del F/A-18E que volaba, en especial las partes correspondientes a disparar un misil, nunca lo diría pero tenía miedo y no estaba solo.

Delante de él, se encontraban el caza del teniente Rick Hunter, a pesar de su escaso tiempo en la USN, y en el Macross, Hunter había resultado ser un tipo decente de hecho era apenas un par de años mayor que él y de su hermano. Tanto Ben como Max agradecían el haber tenido a Rick como también al Teniente Carr como sus maestros cuando se integraron a la tripulación de la nave.

_-En cualquier momento vamos a empezar- _la cabeza de Rick poco a poco comenzó a aplacar el ruido de sus ideas por los momentos. Miro entonces afuera por la cabina y observo como estaba equipada su aeronave y suspiro… su vista se posó entonces en los demás miembros de su equipo que volaban cerca de él. Carr volaba a su izquierda era un ávido practicante de yoga, y en estos momentos parecía estar meditando, lo sabía porque gracias a su excelente vista veía como sus mejillas parecían moverse, recitando algún mantra _-Si te funciona compañero, tal vez le dé una oportunidad si salimos de esta y te pida que me enseñes- _debía reconocer que el Liberiano había sido la pieza que le faltaba al equipo, tenía más experiencia en la milicia que él. Pero eso se debía a que había empezado desde abajo, antes de entrar a la escuela de vuelo, había sido un suboficial. Hunter se apoyaba en él cuando se trataba de manejar al personal asignando a su equipo, se hizo la promesa de agradecerle a Roy el haberlo puesto en su equipo.

Sus novatos parecían estar manejando la espera del combate bastante bien. Después de la plática que tuvo con Ben cuando recién llegaron al equipo, está convencido que el grandulón algo atolondrado es buen chico, tal vez demasiado ruidoso sin mencionar hablador pero ha probado ser un piloto capaz de obedecer órdenes, no tendrá el mismo nivel de habilidad de Carr o el suyo propio, pero aun así había demostrado ser competente, en especial a la hora de misiones CAS, las marcas de 10 MBT e IFV pintadas en su avión eran la prueba de que Dixón era un piloto de combate en toda regla. Max tenía esa mascara de casi indiferencia en su rostro, le asombraba mucho lo distinto que era Sterling al estereotipo que la gente suele tener sobre los pilotos de caza. Max era un piloto inteligente, metódico y absolutamente agresivo cuando se subía en un avión, contrastaba con el muchacho de modales algo remilgados, su complexión delgada lo hacía ver como un debilucho, pero Rick sabía que en ese aspecto el joven de anteojos era parecido a él, gustaba de estar en forma y cualquiera que lo tomara como un debilucho solo estaba abierto para recibir una desagradable sorpresa.

Después pensó en sus amigos que estaban en el Macross. Estaban Vince, Jean, sus viejos compañeros de Annapolis, Claudia, la mujer que había hecho que su hermano sentara cabeza, Rags el cachorro -ni tanto ahora- que era sensación entre la tripulación, los chicos del escuadrón, tanto pilotos como la gente de mantenimiento y mecánicos de vuelo, la teniente que presento su caso de contrabando frente a Maistroff. Era riesgoso ser un piloto de caza, pero estar encerrado en una gigantesca lata de sardinas mientras allá fuera cada esfuerzo del enemigo está encaminado en destruir esa lata de sardinas le hizo recordar el por qué se había enlistado en la USN en primer lugar _-Proteger a los que quiero-_ esta vez fue capaz de ponerle rostro a las personas que eran receptoras de sus esfuerzos... sus colegas, sus amigos, su familia, e incluso se sorprendió de pensar en gente como el Zar que por muy antipático que le resultara tenía una familia que lo extrañaría si algo le pasara.

Para eventualmente terminar pensando en Minmei y Lisa… se preguntó qué hacer con respecto a ellas, ambas eran muy especiales en su propio derecho para él, eran personas con las que se sentía tan cómodo pasando el tiempo con alguna de ellas, y ambas eran tan diferentemente iguales. Cierto era que conocía a la chica asiática desde sus días en la secundaria e incluso habían dormido juntos más de una ocasión, pero ella jamás lo había presionado ni mencionado el asunto de nuevo, como si entendiera que fue más bien cosa del momento que ambos lo necesitaban, ella era una buena chica tal vez en ocasiones parloteaba sin cesar pero ha notado un cambio desde que llega del ala médica, la sonrisa con la que aparece en la cafetería cuando cenan juntos jamás se la había visto. Aparentaba un aire de debilidad pero él conocía lo firme que podía llegar a ser.

-Delta 1 a Jauría, enviando última actualización- Lisa Riber era el opuesto de Minmei, jamás se notaba insegura en frente de sus colegas. Tenía un carácter firme y una capacidad de mando como pocas veces había visto en un oficial, hombre o mujer. Pero había muchísimo más en ella y eso solo a sus amigos les estaba permitido ver, como cuando mostraba la sensibilidad que ella poseía.

_-Concéntrate en la misión después tendrás tiempo de meditar sobre tú maldita vida-_ se reprochó así mismo al notar como se había descuidado unos segundos pensando en esas dos mujeres que pudieron haberlo matado si permanecía más tiempo inmóvil. Suspiro fuertemente y se concentró totalmente en lo que tenía enfrente.

Esta misión era una que los pilotos americanos llamaban "Shootout" un tiroteo, refiriéndose a que esperaban una fuerte oposición enemiga en forma de cazas y misiles SAMs, lo que significaba que muchos misiles iban a dispararse y el cielo y los canales de radio estarían saturados de llamadas pidiendo apoyo, informando destrucción de bandidos o de cazas propios, durante la planeación de la misión se decidió que los escuadrones de caza del Macross cargarían con el peso del primer contacto con los cazas enemigos en virtud de su mayor número, los escuadrones del Stennis proporcionarían la barrera de defensa mientras los pájaros del Macross regresaban para abastecerse, además esperaban contar con apoyo de las bases en Okinawa, Japón y cualquier escuadrón que la ROKAF pudiera proporcionar.

Por su parte Roy ya había estado en varios Shootouts en su carrera, el mismo había sobrevivido a un par de ellos en las aguas del Mar Adriático y los alrededores de Adak. Pero la escala de este era sorprendente, simplemente su propio radar no puede procesar la cantidad de información que recibe. Recordó entonces que la PLA AF ya era la fuerza aérea más grande del mundo y que solo sus divisiones y regimientos aéreos sumaban casi 2 mil aparatos. Una parte suya vibraba de excitación, con los años había aprendido a aceptar la descarga de adrenalina que era producida en momentos de profunda excitación, como lo eran entrar en combate, y usarla para mejorar sus habilidades en la batalla. Su trabajo era destruir al enemigo que también intentaba matarlo eso aligeraba un poco la carga moral de ser un piloto de combate.

Después estaba la responsabilidad de ser el líder del grupo aéreo de combate del Macross, los pilotos de caza dependían de que siempre estuviese mentalmente preparado para guiarlos en sus misiones -Ok, esta es la grande Fokker. Los muchachos te necesitan…- se dijo para sí mismo, para luego mirar la miniatura de una foto sexy de su novia, la tomaron en la habitación de ella en Isla Macross, a media luz ella estaba sentada en el borde de la cama de piernas cruzadas con solo unas braguitas de encaje rojas, mientras ella abrazaba su casco de piloto a la altura de su pecho. Su cara estaba adornada por una expresión entre picaresca, enojada y divertida, como solo su negrita, como la llama cuando están solos y en la intimidad sabe brindarle.

_-No hagas nada estúpido como dejar que te maten, que Claudia te sacara del ataúd para patear lo que haya quedado de ti- _no duda ni por un momento de que eso llegue ocurrir si es tan estúpido como para dejar que eso pase. Claudia Grant era una mujer de armas tomar y se toma muy a pecho el hecho de ser la mujer de su vida. Roy sonrío brevemente, nunca se consideró hombre de una sola mujer, ahora es capaz de apreciar lo inmensamente afortunado que ha sido de encontrarse con la mujer que ocupa su corazón.

Pensamientos similares como los de Max, Ben, Rick y Roy cruzaron por las cabezas de todos los pilotos de los escuadrones del UEG, algunos pensaron en sus parejas, otros en sus familias, los menos en amigos y conocidos. Todos suspiraron en secreto deseando estar vivos después de esta batalla.

La radio cobro vida dejando escuchar un marcado acento del sur de Francia -Atención Rossignol a Jauría, ¡Inicien Fase 3!- llegó la orden de Villeu y los pilotos del Macross se lanzaron a la batalla una vez más.

En el Macross todos estaban en sus puestos de combate, vigías buscando la presencia de algún submarino que hubiera eludido las capas de protección con las que el buque contaba. Los equipos de armamentos y combustibles preparan stocks de misiles y combustibles para reabastecer. El personal médico estaba terminando de preparar sus equipos de paramédicos, control de daños tenia listos los sistemas aspersores de agua, y espuma contra incendios. En el CDC todo el personal monitoreaba incansablemente todas las transmisiones de radio, electrónicas, el tráfico aéreo, el marítimo, dejaban listos los sistemas de defensa. Todos desde el Comodoro Globlasky hasta el más joven de los miembros enlistados estaban esperando.

Mudos, sordos y ahora ciegos el personal del V Comando trataba desesperadamente de obtener más Shaanxi o KJ-2000 de donde fuera posible, se emitió la orden para que los radares de cada batería SAM en el distrito militar fueran encendidos al máximo, la idea era que estos dieran una imagen aunque imprecisa de toda la situación. Las unidades SAM en el distrito de Nanjing hicieron lo ordenado y a poco las de Jinan se unieron al esfuerzo.

-Beijing dice que tendrán uno en nuestra área en 10 minutos Coronel-

-Shenyang dice que tendrán disponibles de 6-

Ninguna de las respuestas satisfizo a Gao que contaba los segundos antes de que los cazas de la primera línea de defensa estuvieran llegando a la distancia de disparo de los misiles del UEG -¡Maldición! Le van a dar durísimo a nuestros pilotos- se lamentó el coronel mientras observaba como los grandes puntos azules en su pantalla se aproximaban.

-Si Primer Ministro… yo entiendo, por lo que lo único que le pido es que me proporcione la autorización… yo asumiré la responsabilidad plena- dijo el General a cargo del distrito, la espera siguió por algunos momentos más -¡Muchas gracias Señor ministro!- dijo entre dientes, la demora en la autorización quizás los haya condenado, después levanto otro teléfono y lo marco.

-Aquí mando del Segundo Cuerpo- fue la respuesta que escucho el General.

-Este es Com V… necesitamos el apoyo de 神龙 (Shenlong)- eso ultimo movió al operador de radio del 2do Cuerpo quien poseía una expresión que decía mucho.

-Este es 控制屏蔽 (Kòngzhì píngbì) por favor repita- Respondió el oficial a cargo desde la otra línea, mientras con una seña buscaba a su comandante para que este escuchara el pedido.

Mirando el reloj digital y haciendo rápidos cálculos mentales el jefe del distrito de Nanjing volvió a repetir su petición -Solicito el inicio de Shenlong, enviando código de autorización de inmediato- respondió

-Enterado… confirmo código, iniciando Shenlong- escucho decir al oficial.-Tiempo estimado para lanzamiento 12 minutos-

El jefe de distrito por primera vez se mostró satisfecho mientras mostraba el incompleto despliegue táctico en su pantalla -Ni el Macross o el UEG jamás sabrán lo que les golpeo- en la pantalla aparecieron puntos azules que indicaban baterías de misiles ubicadas por todo el distrito de Nanjing y algunas en otros distritos.

-Señor ¿cree que es prudente usar los DF-21C contra ellos en estos momentos?- Gao estaba visiblemente sorprendido por la decisión de su comandante. Usar tan temprano un arma que muchos de los científicos y estragas de su país por mucho tiempo supusieron que sería una capaz de darle la vuelta a su favor en un eventual conflicto contra los imperialistas del UEG. -Recuerde perdimos varios de nuestros satélites NOSS, y los rusos perdieron aquellos que nos proporcionaban cobertura US-A. Los sistemas de guía tardaran el localizar las formaciones navales enemigas. La efectividad de nuestros misiles se verá disminuida-

El jefe de distrito estaba consciente de que hacia una apuesta grande -Lo sé coronel, pero no pienso darles oportunidad a que se rehagan- dijo mientras tomaba otro teléfono.

-Mi amigo recuerde…- esta vez fue el almirante a cargo de la Flota del Este -"Sea como un Dragón*" o como dicen los occidentales, "La victoria favorece a los audaces"-

Shenlong era el nombre de una de las deidades más queridas en el folklor del país asiático, considerado el señor de los cielos, las nubes, lluvias y relámpagos, el milenario Dragón chino era una figura recurrente en la cultura de su nación, dada su importancia para la agricultura, los antiguos habitantes del mismo tenían cuidado de no ofenderlo por el temor de ver perdidas sus cosechas de sequias o inundaciones.

Ahora el nombre había sido heredado a una familia de misiles balísticos continentales, la familia DF había sido la más moderna de su clase puesta en servicio por las fuerzas del PLA a finales de los años 80, cuidadosamente actualizada podía alcanzar blancos ubicados en un radio de 3000 kilómetros de su lugar de lanzamiento, lo que significaba que un misil lanzado desde la parte central de China podía cubrir toda península coreana, el extremo oriente ruso, Taiwan y Okinawa. Durante años los servicios de inteligencia del UEG han tratado de obtener información clara sobre las características técnicas de la familia, con mediano éxito. Existían versiones de ataque convencionales y nucleares; todas operadas por el 2do. Cuerpo de Artillería -El equivalente chino del USSTRACOM norteamericano y el VKO ruso- principalmente diseñado como un misil de ataque a otros blancos terrestres, los chinos habían trabajado en una versión anti navío con el objetivo de negar los mares cercanos a su nación a los grupos de batalla del UEG. Los altos mandos no cesaban de presumir que habían logrado igualar la tecnología misilisticas de sus socios rusos y que habían conseguido algo que muchos consideraban imposible, que un proyectil cayendo a gran altitud y velocidad fuera capaz de cerrar distancias con un objetivo que se movía constantemente en un área de espacio enorme.

El Coronel Gao era un poco más escéptico en particular porque había visto las evaluaciones técnicas del DF-21D y no estaba del todo impresionado con el misil, los sistemas de guía dependían demasiado de las señales emitidas por los satélites propios y enemigos para colocarse en posición de ataque, perdiendo el elemento sorpresa. _-Ojala tengamos razón y podamos derrotarlos, no quisiera estar aquí si fracasamos-_

Desde los territorios centrales de la RPC, varias baterías de misiles balísticos se activaron para los toques finales de su despliegue, Gao no sabía que estaba pasando pero intuyo que él y sus operadores no conocían del todo los detalles del Plan de Combate.

-Atención quiero que todos nuestros bombarderos despeguen de sus bases… si me ha escuchado bien, todos los bombarderos seleccionados para esta misión deben despegar en menos de 10 minutos.- El General murmuro a sus colegas -Vamos a saturarlos con todo lo que tengamos.-

En los cielos de la costa oeste de China, los radares detectaron tres formaciones de aviones enemigos, la más pequeña de aviones Growler y Prowler de guerra electrónica que hacían su acostumbrado trabajo de distorsionar la señales electrónicas del bando contrario, incluyendo la de los radares enemigos.

-Esperen unos momentos- ordeno el líder de los cazas chinos que custodiaban el distrito de Nanjing. Ya ha visto la táctica varias veces en Corea.

Los aviones EW del UEG atascan el espectro electrónico produciendo falsos ecos y sombras en el radar, dificultando las transmisiones. La tentación de disparar sobre esos blancos era grande, pero decidió en contra, esperando que los aviones de ataque y cazas estuvieran aproximándose al rango de sus misiles BVR y antirradar, de esa manera sus fuerzas que superaban en número podrían lanzar todavía más misiles sobre los agresores, contrarrestando de esa forma un poco el efecto del jamming de estos.

Su paciencia fue recompensada cuando en sus propios radares aparecieron más de 80 objetos identificados como F/A-18, sin perder tiempo alguno y apoyándose en los radares de tierra, el coronel distribuyo sus escuadrones para barrer una zona de casi 180º al frente de ellos. Los PL-11 y PL12 dejaron los rieles de lanzamiento de docenas de cazas J-10, J-11. J-16, en pocos segundos después se les unieron los misiles de cualquier batería SAM que tuviera el cielo despejado de aviones de la aviación naval y la fuerza aérea. En menos de dos minutos sus misiles cerraron la distancia, ante el pobre esfuerzo por romper su formación, de parte de sus enemigos.

Casi 65 señales desaparecieron una vez que la andanada principal que había sido lanzada, diera en sus blancos, una enorme agrupación de cazas y pilotos del UEG había sido barrida de los cielos. El regocijo de los pilotos chinos era evidente. -Adelante, hacia el frente- ordeno y sus oficiales lo obedecieron sin chistar, pero mientras preparaba su siguiente andanada para acabar con los rezagados y con cualquier caza que estuviera a punto de retirarse. Su radio cobro vida…

-Coronel… ¡no ataque! Repito ¡NO ATAQUE!...- eso dejo estupefacto al coronel de la fuerza aérea -Jinan, reporta un evento similar, atacaron señuelos-

_-¿Señuelos?-_ el confundido Coronel se negaba a creer que pudiesen haberlos engañado, aunque eso cobraba sentido cuando los imperialistas del UEG habían atacado sus medios de alerta temprana y ahora buscaban destruir a sus cazas, el ataque había sido para dejarlos ciegos y sordos, pero algo no estaba bien del todo. De acuerdo a inteligencia, los señuelos de los cuales el UEG disponía eran subsónicos, diseñados para igualar el patrón de vuelo de un avión a velocidad crucero.

En contraste a su contraparte en Shanghái, el comandante del destacamento de cazas en Qingdao se decidió por atacar a los aviones EW, por lo que mando a sus escuadrones sobre ellos, sabedor que los cazas enemigos tendrían que enfrentarlos para proteger a sus preciados aviones EW. Cuando penetraron la barrera de interferencia detectaron una gran formación enemiga de más de 60 aparatos y sin perder tiempo atacaron disparando hasta tres salvas de misiles contra de ellos, en su euforia ordeno acercarse y acabar con el resto a corta distancia. Solo para descubrir que había sido engañado, no habían derribado ningún caza. El UEG había aprendido su lección en Adak y en esta ocasión lo primero que dispararon los escuadrones de ataque del Stennis y el Macross fue un dispositivo del tamaño de un misil Sidewinder que de igual manera podía volar a velocidad supersónica.

-¿Entonces qué fue lo que atacamos?- pregunto de nuevo al V Comando.

La respuesta a la pregunta del coronel era señuelos, docenas de señuelos. El AIM-160 MALD era un sofisticado señuelo electrónico con la característica de imitar previa programación la firma de electrónica de los sensores de casi cualquier avión, UAV o misil del inventario del UEG, y mientras estaban ocupados destruyendo inermes señuelos, sus verdaderos adversarios habían tejido una telaraña sobre ellos.

-¡Son nuestros! ¡Denles con todo!- fue el grito de Roy -Escuadrón Skull Fox Three- el Skull 01 vibro por unos segundos mientras los misiles salían disparados de sus rieles, cada Super Hornet del Skull disparo hasta cuatro AIM-120 contra igual número de blancos.

Esta acción que fue repetida por cada escuadrón aliado en la zona, ya que el propósito era esta vez magnificar las bajas y el caos entre las formaciones enemigas y no asegurar una baja lanzando dos misiles a un solo blanco. Los escuadrones chinos fueron obligados a romper sus formaciones para usar de mejor manera sus propias contramedidas e intentar salvarse.

Y al hacerlo facilitaron que todos los misiles lanzados por los cazas del Macross y el Stennis se dirigieran a sus oponentes sin demasiados otros blancos a los que podrían engancharse. Esta batalla era la primera que ocurría en pleno territorio chino en más de sesenta años, al tener una gran población en territorio cercano a sus costas mucha gente salió a mirar el cielo, los automovilistas se detenían en un costado de los caminos y carretera, había quien se reunía en las azoteas y edificios, algunos tenían cámaras de video, todos tratando de captar algo del combate que sobre sus cabezas se libraba, distinguían estelas de vapor algunas blancas otras negras, escuchaban el sonido de los motores jet y como rugían a través de kilómetros, los afortunados lograban ver cazas ejecutando alguna maniobra, aunque la distancia y la altura hacía difícil precisar qué clase de avión se trataba, por alguna extraña razón estaban fascinados con lo que sucedía, muchos escuchaban y veían en algunos casos las explosiones. En menos de quince minutos desde el ataque de los Raptors, la PLA AF y la Aviación Naval china habían perdido más de trecientos aviones, varios de los mejores regimientos de cazas de sus fuerzas armadas habían sido aniquilados y el combate aún no terminaba.

-Jauría sobre ellos- fue la orden que recibieron luego.

A pesar de que su engaño tuvo éxito, aún se hallaban en desventaja numérica. Los cazas aliados cerraron distancias contra sus enemigos que trataban de reorganizarse. Mientras que los escuadrones en desarraigo de la PLA tardaron en reaccionar debido a la sorpresa que supuso perder súbitamente buena parte de su ventaja numérica. Y ahora estaban a merced de una nueva oleada de misiles.

-¡Le di a dos! ¡Le di a dos!- repitió Ben Dixon después de que confirmara con su radar que sus blancos marcados, un par de ellos habían desaparecido.

-¡No te distraigas Bermellon 4!- fue el reclamo de Rick. Cuando de nuevo escucho como el chirrido de su auricular le indicaba que tenía un enganche de misil sólido en un nuevo blanco, sin perder tiempo disparo de nuevo.

_-Son demasiado ¿En verdad podremos con todos?- _fueron las palabras de Max mientras se colocaba a las seís de un J-11 al cual despachaba con uno de sus Sidewinder. Era su cuarto del día, los otros tres los había obtenido con AMRAAMS.

-Es una carnicería- murmuro Globalsky al observar como docenas de puntos comenzaron a desaparecer a una velocidad alarmante en las pantallas del Macross, mientras que Maistroff asintió en silencio no había necesidad de decir algo, esta era la parte del trabajo que ambos detestaban. Pero eso no detenía a la gente del CDC en coordinar la batalla, tenían que ganar este combate para que todo este sinsentido tuviera algo de significado.

Mientras que los rostros del personal de V Comando Regional trataban de permanecer impávidos ante la pérdida de tantos camaradas, Gao observo el rostro callado e inexpresivo de su comandante que miraba fijamente la pantalla, bastaba con verle los ojos para saber que él como el resto del personal se encontraban totalmente impotentes ante lo que estaban viviendo. Pero las cosas empeoraron pronto.

-¿Qué demonios?- murmuro Gao al notar como el icono de un radar de una batería de SAMs se desvanecía, seguido de otro más y otro más -¡Malditos! Están usando misiles anti radiación- dio un puñetazo en su consola.

Mientras los escuadrones de cazas del Stennis y el Macross se trenzaban en el combate, escuadrones de ataque se acercaban a baja altura hasta las costas chinas ascendiendo cuando estuvieron a solo unos cuantos kilómetros de la misma, divididos en 12 pares, los 24 aviones pertenecientes a ambos portaaviones llevaban cuatro misiles AGM-88 HARM, solo dos Sidewinders para autodefensa y un pod EW para dificultar la adecuada deterección de la aeronave. Una vez que ganaron la altura y aprovechando que los radares enemigos estaban aún encendidos los 96 misiles fueron disparados hacia sus blancos, en muy poco tiempo.

En tierra el pánico era masivo entre los operadores de radar y de baterías de misiles que desesperados encendían sus propios equipos de ECM, apagaban sus emisores o en última instancia viraban sus SAMs para destruir los misiles enemigos. Conseguirían algunos éxitos, algunas baterías saldrían relativamente inermes de la andanada disparada a quemarropa sobre ellos sin embargo, por toda la costa los radares de las baterías, los de las bases aéreas, e incluso de aeropuertos civiles, los vehículos de lanzamiento de misiles, todos estaban siendo destruidos.

-High Hat 4 ¡Magnum!*- la radio estaba siendo inundada por el indicativo de Harms disparados.

-¡Magnum! ¡Magnum!-

-Camelot 3-2 reporta impacto sobre un T-350A.-

Ocupados en tratar de sobrevivir los escuadrones de combate de la PLAAF no pueden intervenir para auxiliar a sus camaradas, conforme el tiempo transcurre cada vez más el número de radares continua desapareciendo, haciendo mucho más difícil el tener una imagen clara de la batalla para los líderes del V Comando, solo tenían aquellos proporcionados por sus propios aviones y estos también estaban en problemas.

-Ha sido mucho mejor de lo que esperábamos Delta 1… calculamos un porcentaje preliminar de 91% de aciertos- Villeu proporcionaba complacido los reportes de la destrucción de dichas instalaciones por la radio a Globlasky que rodeado por su Estado Mayor escuchaba atentamente -nuestro escuadrón de ataque en el distrito de Jinan, alcanzo todos sus objetivos, puedo confirmar que ninguno de nuestros escuadrones de ataque o de EW recibieron baja alguna-

Durante la planeación de la ofensiva, se había decidido efectuar una variación de las tácticas de ataque a las defensas aéreas del enemigo. En lugar de enviar a los aviones de ataque detrás de la cortina de aviones de EW y cazas, se decidió efectuar un engaño, 4 escuadrones de ataque del Macross y el Stennis llevarían bajos sus alas los ADM-160 MALD que lanzados simularían ser la primera cortina de cazas del UEG, en total fueron lanzados 144 señuelos y eso hizo que los cazas y operadores de baterías SAM mordieran un anzuelo, sin AWE&C con que advertirles muchos escuadrones quedaron expuestos a los misiles disparados por los verdaderos aviones de combate de UEG, que ocasionaron severas bajas a los defensores chinos, lo peor vino cuando dos escuadrones que se habían mantenido en reserva en ese momento realizaron un ataque SEAD en contra de las defensas de la costa china, con cada uno, portando cuatro misiles antirradar. Quienes dieron en el blanco y que gracias a la cobertura proporcionada por sus compañeros no sufrieron baja alguna.

En el CDC del Macross las cosas parecieron detenerse para escuchar el reporte de Villeu, eran todas buenas noticias, sin embargo aún tenían muchos más blancos que destruir -Excelente desempeño Rossignol, ahora envié de regreso a nuestros aviones de ataque, aún tenemos que lidiar con las formaciones enemigas- Lisa retransmitió la orden del comodoro que seguía atento cada trasmisión de parte de su CAG.

-Enseguida Delta 1- fue la rápida contestación del Capitán quien rápidamente repitió las órdenes del comodoro a sus escuadrones de ataque.

Lisa podía ver la satisfacción en la cara del viejo, sin embargo la expresión pensativa no lo había abandonado en ningún momento y seguro se debía a que en esos momentos tenía su atención enfocada en lo que seguía después de conseguir la superioridad aérea.

-Comandante Riber, que el personal de la cubierta de vuelo esté preparada para recibir a nuestros pájaros, que los reabastezcan de armas y combustible lo más pronto posible. Quiero atacar a la flota enemiga apenas sea posible, dígale eso al Comodoro O'Brian- dijo Globalsky si despegar la cabeza del mapa.

Lisa asintió de inmediato -Si Señor- de nuevo se acercó a la consola de Vanessa para que esta notificara al Stennis de su decisión.

Global lucia algo intranquilo, no puede negar que han ejecutado hasta el plan de manera impecable. La confusión enemiga era mayor a la esperada que se produjera, pero el viejo marinero ruso no estaba del todo convencido de que conseguirían la victoria tan fácilmente -Capitán Maistroff… ¿Qué opina?-

El americano también repasaba los reportes más reciente sobre la posición de los ESAG que tenían a disposición -No me gusta señor, hay que darle crédito a "Lee" a pesar de tener la soga al cuello no se desesperó- el tono seco del Zar le confirmo sus propias sospechas -Sus grupos de batalla están deliberadamente manteniéndose fuera de nuestro alcance…- con su mano señala en el mapa las posiciones de las agrupaciones navales chinas -Están apenas fuera del alcance de sus "Ship Killers" supersónicos, tampoco nos han mandado sus aviones de ataque o sus regimientos equipados con Xian, sabemos que al menos los primeros ya están en el aire…- señala las bases aéreas en los mapas -quieren tomarnos en nuestro momento vulnerable-

-Están esperando a que nuestros cazas tengan que regresar y reabastecerse, para atacarnos- agrego Globlasky.

-Opino lo mismo señor- agrego Maistroff -lo peor es que saben que tarde o temprano tendremos que hacer volver a nuestros cazas. Creo que es correcto suponer que están simplemente calculando en que momento lo haremos.- el militar americano termino dejando salir un pequeño bufido de malestar.

-Y no hay mucho que no podamos hacer para cambiar eso- dijo en voz baja Globalsky

-No sé porque el Comodoro parece tan nervioso, hasta el momento es evidente que el plan ha dado frutos- escucho decir a Sammy que con su diadema de comunicación monitoreaba los canales asignados a los escuadrones -El primer grupo enemigo ha sido deshecho por completo con pérdidas mínimas, sus radares han sido severamente dañados y…- la rubia fue interrumpida por su compañera.

-Sus bombarderos y escuadrones de ataque aún no han aparecido…- comento Kim -Seguro están esperando el momento para saltar sobre nosotros-

-¿Pero no se dan cuenta de que no nos van a ganar?- respondió casi inocentemente Sammy.

Vanessa solo se ajustó los lentes a veces le sorprendía lo inocentemente ingenua que su joven amiga podía ser, Kim meneo la cabeza pero no fue ninguna de las dos quien puso las cosas en perspectiva.

-Sammy, Si te levantaras un día y vieras el jardín de tú casa invadido por extraños ¿Tú lo dejarías pasar?- Claudia sorprendió a las jóvenes con su fuerte voz desde atrás de las mismas, había estado escuchando parte de la conversación y se decidió a intervenir.

-Supongo que no- mascullo la rubia ante el duro tono de su amiga.

-Muy bien ahora que quedo eso zanjado, regresen todas a trabajar, no me hagan que las reporte por abandono del deber como lo indican los reglamentos del buque- amenazó gentilmente la morena.

-Si señora- dijeron al unísono las tres antes de regresar a sus labores.

Claudia suspiro satisfecha, como encargada de armas su deber era coordinar la labor de defensa con las otras naves del grupo, pero de momento todo se había mostrado tranquilo, no había siquiera rastro de submarinos y eso solo ponía a Claudia Grant más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Fue entonces que Lisa regreso a la mesa del CDC -¿Señor?- Tanto Globaslky como Maistroff alzaron sus cabezas.

-¿Sucede algo Teniente Riber?- pregunto Maistroff con su habitual cara pétrea, no le gustaba que le interrumpieran cuando analizaba las cosas.

-A estas alturas, es evidente que el enemigo espera que nuestros escuadrones se queden sin misiles o combustibles para combatir, en ese momento nos atacaran con todo…-

-Ciertamente ¿Cuál es su punto Teniente?- Maistroff ya tenía claro ese "detalle" lo importante para él era como contrarrestar eso.

Lisa atendió a inquietud de su superior sin tomar en cuenta el -Cambiemos de prioridad y armemos un escuadrón para que apoyen a la CAP del Stennis.-

Maistroff hizo sus cuentas, los primeros aviones de los escuadrones Sepia, Flying Rhinos y Harpys llegaran en 4 minutos, los escuadrones de combate más cercanos estaban a unos 20 minutos de vuelo -No podemos retirar a los escuadrones que combaten en estos momentos, ya que significaría ceder terreno, están demasiado lejos, y nuestros aviones de ataque tendrían que quedarse en el aire por demasiado tiempo si les hacemos esperar- Ahora si sonaba como alguien enojado ante tal sugerencia de la oficial inglesa.

Pero Lisa no se intimido, mantuvo su postura a pesar de la dura mirada que Maistroff le dirigía -Capitán entiendo el predicamento, pero dije que "armáramos un escuadrón", no que "armáramos a un escuadrón de combate"- el oficial americano parpadeo varias veces antes de entender las palabras de la joven.

Pero Globlasky conocía la sagacidad de Lisa para las tácticas y vislumbro lo que ella tenía en mente -Sugiere que equipemos a uno de los escuadrones de ataque para la misión de interdicción aérea ¿No es verdad Riber?-

Lisa asintió con la cabeza -Así es señor, el Capitán Maistroff tiene razón no podemos hacer volver a nuestros escuadrones de combate, dado que estaban demasiado lejos…- miro al Comodoro y al Capitán, el primero tenía una expresión serie, mientras que el otro a pesar de su fastidio evidente la escuchaba atentamente -Pero si ya la cubierta y hangares estarían ocupados reabasteciendo a los aviones de ataque y los dedicados a EW. Nos es más fácil equipar a uno de esos escuadrones de Super Hornets con una carga Aire-Aire, el personal de la cubierta puede reabastecer aun escuadrón en cuestión de veinticinco minutos-

-Veinte Teniente, veinte minutos yo supervise esos ejercicios- reclamo Maistroff -La idea es buena, pero eso solo nos dará un escuadrón extra Comodoro…- dijo dirigiéndose a Globalsky -pero necesitaremos más que eso-

-Ciertamente, pero no podemos traer a los escuadrones- Globalsky miro las zonas marcadas donde la batalla aérea se desarrollaba.

-No necesariamente. Podemos solo traer a aquellos que se encuentren cerca de su "Bingo time*" o necesiten rearmarse, dejemos al resto como protección adicional para reforzar la CAP.-

El comodoro se pasó una mano por la quijada -Tendremos aves con poco combustible por un buen tiempo-

En esta ocasión Maistroff entendió rápidamente lo que Lisa estaba diciendo -Una idea arriesgada Teniente- soltó en su mismo tono áspero que acostumbra usar en eventos oficiales, para después sorprender a quien lo escuchara con un tono más amable -pero entiendo su punto, aún con pocos misiles y combustible los cazas que se mantengan en el aire serán una barrera más contra cualquier ataque aéreo o de misiles por parte del enemigo-

-Precisamente Capitán- dijo satisfecha Lisa al ver que se había logrado hacer escuchar.

-Yo no tengo ningún problema señor, es una medida lógica que nos ayudara a palear un más que probable ataque en ejes convergentes. El poco combustible de los cazas que permanezcan en el aire se puede solucionar preparando a nuestro escuadrón de CV-22 como cisternas… Villeu había comentado que habían realizado varios ejercicios de esos-

Lisa había estado a punto de sugerir eso también pero Maistroff se había adelantado -En efecto Capitán de acuerdo al CAG los resultados habían sido satisfactorios, así evitamos tener una sobrecarga en la cubierta de velo y los hangares, los cazas restantes tendrán suficiente combustible y esperaran el regreso del resto de sus compañeros antes de que se retiren.-

-Estoy de acuerdo con la Teniente-

Globalsky tampoco tenía objeciones a la idea de Lisa por lo que rápidamente dio su aprobación -Comuníquese con Rossignol, Riber, transmítale las nuevas órdenes y que las haga circular-

-A la orden señor- mientras Lisa se comunicaba con el CAG del Macross, Maistroff tomaba el auricular del sistema interno e instruía al jefe de la cubierta de vuelo sobre los nuevos cambios y órdenes. En cuestión de minutos el personal ya alistaba las nuevas cargas para un escuadrón, se decidió que el primer el escuadrón que aterrizara recibiría los misiles, mientras que el resto era equipado en configuración ASuW para un ataque posterior en contra de los ESAG chinos.

El Skull 01 descerrajo una descarga de su cañón de 25mm contra un J-10 que cometió el error de no revisar su 9 en punto ocupado en perseguir a uno de sus compañeros. Roy aprovecho en revisar a su compañero -¿Estas bien 6? Ese último era persistente-

Ambos F/A-18 rompieron un contacto con sus oponentes -Sin problemas jefe...- contesto algo agitado su compañero -Y gracias jefe-

-No te preocupes, ahora regresemos.-

Junto con su compañero, Roy regresa al combate a pesar de las bajas que le habían infligido al contingente que protegía la zona de Shanghai, aún quedaban numerosos cazas enemigos, en particular del tipo J-10 y J-11. El Chengdu J-10 es un avión multirol todo tiempo de peso medio y monomotor con un diseño en Ala Delta-Canard, equipado con una buena panoplia de armas y sensores como su propia versión de casco con mira montada había sido totalmente desarrollado en China y por ende algunas de sus capacidades aún no eran del todo conocidas ni por sus pilotos ni por sus adversarios.

Un reporte llamo la atención de Fokker -Este es Skull 04 tengo cuatro bandidos llegando… marca 225º, tienen doble deriva…- Skul 04 estaba volando en esos momentos a uno 4 kilómetros de altura tenía un buen panorama de la batalla que se desarrollaba.

-Más Flankers piratas- dijo Skull 08 en referencia a los J-11 que entraban en la pelea.

El Shenyang J-11 por el contrario era una versión producida bajo licencia del Su-27K Flanker ruso, adquirido a mediados de los noventa como manera de reforzar las relaciones entre ambos países y al mismo tiempo ayudar a la industria china a avanzar en su diseño de cazas. Existían dos versiones la A y B, la primera era una copia al carbón del modelo ruso y por tanto un oponente peligroso, la B era más numerosa y estaba equipada con aviónica desarrollada en el país, su principal falla era la aparente falta de potencia de sus motores de producción nacional que ocasionaba que no se desempeñara al máximo de sus capacidades de diseño.

-Vamos por ellos y después alegamos si son copias o el producto auténtico- ordeno Roy.7

-Si señor-

Cuatro F/A-18E del Skull viraron y ascendieron para ganar altitud y tener la ventaja en la distancia de detección, encabezados por el Skull 01 se posicionaron sobre los intrusos que dispararon misiles en contra de cazas aliados, al menos dos encontraron blancos.

-¡Malditos!...- murmuro Roy, sus pilotos de escuadrón habían sufrido pérdidas mínimas, pero esas dos bajas de pilotos de otros escuadrones les recordaba a los pilotos del Skull que no podían confiarse de su enemigo.

Su enemigo también trataba de matarlos, estaban en una guerra y después de todo no les disparaban con globos de agua, sus oponente volaban en aviones modernos de un buen desempeño general, que en manos de un piloto hábil eran capaces de meter en apuros a gente con mucha experiencia como él mismo y sus pilotos. La formación enemiga rompió formación en cuando tuvieron el aviso en su radar de amenazas, solo dos fueron alcanzados por los últimos AMRAAM de los pilotos del Skull.

_-Nos gastamos casi todos los misiles en menos de diez minutos… eso es malo-_ Roy cerró por la derecha a un J-11 para facilitarle el disparo de un compañero que acabo con el último de los intrusos. Si la tendencia seguía así muy pronto deberían dejar el combate y exponerse a ataques desde diversas direcciones con una CAP muy pequeña para dos grupos de batalla. Alguien ya había pensado lo mismo que él

-Skull 01 aquí Rossignol-

-Skull 01, ¿Qué sucede?- Villeu prontamente da las instrucciones que recibió de Delta 1 -Atención este es Skull 01 a todos los líderes de equipo… reporte de misiles- ordeno antes de regresar a la acción.

En el Macross y el Stennis los escuadrones de ataque ya eran reabastecidos conforme a las instrucciones de Globalsky, el personal de hangares afanosamente llevaba las mangueras conectadas a los depósitos de combustible de la nave hasta los aviones, técnicos de armamento se apuraban en instalar misiles y bombas, mientras que la gente de cubierta despejaba la misma para permitir el aterrizaje de todos los aviones y su posterior despegue, Maistroff les había pedido fuertemente que mejoraran su tiempo todavía más a la hora de reaprovisionar los escuadrones.

Fue entonces que uno de los radares de IMGIT del UEG que sobrevolaban la parte central de China capto mediante sensores infrarrojos las estelas de los misiles DF-21C, envío un aviso de prioridad a los comandos aliados pertinentes y estos a su vez trabajaron en verificar la información.

-¡Comodoro!...- Vanessa se sobresaltó al leer el encabezado del mensaje encriptado que apareció en su consola.

El ruso se acercó rápidamente para averiguar la causa del sobresalto de su oficial de comunicaciones -¿Qué sucede Teniente Leeds?-

-Mensaje de prioridad 1 señor viene del mismo Almirante Kimmel- la joven le mostró el encabezado del mensaje que aparecía en su pantalla. Globalsky solo murmuro algo antes de pedirle a Vanessa su lugar tecleando su código de seguridad, para que después la impresora integrada en la consola imprimiera un mensaje que el comodoro leyó rápidamente.

-Teniente Grant- se dirigió a su oficial encargada de armas.

-Señor-

-Prepare los sistemas de defensa, estamos por ser atacados.-

Cuando los demás satélites en la zona confirmaron el lanzamiento de docenas de estos misiles, las alarmas desde Tokio a Washington sonaron sin cesar y la jerarquía militar y política fue convocada de inmediato para tomar una decisión acerca de cómo manejar la nueva crisis.

* * *

><p>Sala de Guerra del Departamento de Defensa de los Estados Unidos, Washington DC<p>

-De acuerdo al USSPACECOM* los primeros CSS-5 tendrán su apogeo en menos de 1 minuto con 30 segundos- Señalo el Secretario de Defensa norteamericano Neal Grimes por video conferencia entre los comandos más importantes de los USA y el UEG alrededor del mundo, un gráfico computarizado que mostraba la trayectoria que se actualizaba cada 10 segundos de los misiles en la atmosfera terrestre -Por el alcance de los mismos, de más de 3000 km, todas nuestras fuerzas en el aérea están en riesgo de ser atacadas-

-Esas cosas tienen el alcance suficiente para llegar a todas nuestras bases en Corea, Japón, sin mencionar de que poseen versiones nucleares y anti buque, es probable que nos hayan lanzado ambas versiones- reclamo el Jefe del Estado Mayor Europeo Anatole Leonard desde su bunker en Bruselas en la antigua sede de la NATO. -Los chinos se vanaglorian de ser los primeros en haber desarrollado un sistema de guía que les permite acertar a la cubierta de un buque aún si este se desplaza a gran velocidad…- se permitió inclinarse sobre su sillón y acercarse todo lo posible a la pantalla de su monitor. -Si uno de esos misiles impacta en uno de nuestros buques lo hará pedazos y eso incluye al Macross.-

-¿Es eso cierto Almirante?- pregunto a su jefe de Operaciones Navales, el Presidente Niven que volaba de regreso en el nuevo AFO 1, desde Canadá y que fue notificado del lanzamiento de cerca de 80 misiles balísticos por parte de la República Popular China.

-El General Leonard está en lo correcto en parte señor- aclaro Mark I. Fox ante una mirada fría de Leonard, el antiguo piloto de F-14 contuvo un suspiro antes de proceder -Sin embargo los únicos blancos y pruebas hechas con el CSS-5 hasta ahora, han sido sobre tierra firme, con blancos estacionarios así que este supuesto sistema de guía debe de estar en desarrollo, aun si es capaz de detectar y seguir a un grupo de batalla, su CEP* está estimada en un radio de varias decenas de metros. En el mar esas distancias aseguran que un buque que se desplaza a buena velocidad simplemente evite los daños de una posible explosión cercana- término con calma el marino norteamericano.

-Sin mencionar que el Dong Fen necesita que le suministren los datos de posicionamiento ya sea algún satélite NOSS chino, o algún medio SIGNIT/ELINT de gran alcance en la zona de operaciones, y ellos se vieron forzados a lanzarlos solo con posiciones estimadas al perder sus satélites, radares aéreos y aviones AEW&C en el teatro…- agrego el General del US Army Michael Logan, el Jefe del Estado Mayor Conjunto mientras blandía en una mano los reportes técnicos que inteligencia militar tenía sobre el DF-21 Dong Fen 東風 (Viento del Este).

Pero Leonard lo interrumpió -Lo que sería reconfortante de no ser por el hecho de que aún con una CEP de decenas de metros, una ojiva de al menos 20 kilotones tiene una "bola de fuego" de tres kilómetros cuadrados capaz de borrar a cualquier buque que navegue en ella, sin mencionar la onda expansiva.- dijo terminantemente el francés que oculto la satisfacción de haber dejado en silencio a varios oficiales norteamericanos de alto rango.

Miriam Salcido la Secretaria de Estado Norteamericana estaba junto al jefe del parlamento del UEG Nicolás Ruso ambos presenciaban la conferencia junto con el Primer Ministro inglés en el 10th de Downing Street -¿Cuántas de esas cosas están equipadas con ojivas nucleares?-

-No hay manera de saberlo señora secretaria- declaro el Almirante Fox -Aun cuando nuestros sistemas Anti Misiles Balísticos los intercepten a gran altitud, es casi seguro que sus ojivas solo estarán armadas durante la última fase de aproximación al blanco esto es cuando se encuentren a un tiempo de 10 segundos de alcanzarlo-

-Primero el ataque a nuestros satélites, luego este lanzamiento masivo de misiles balísticos.- murmuro contrariado el General James Phillip Jefe del US Army, desde la mesa de conferencias del Pentágono donde estaba reunido con el resto del Estado Mayor Conjunto y el Secretario de Defensa

-Damas y Caballeros. Peterson informa que los misiles han hecho apogeo a 500km en la atmosfera, dentro de un minuto tendremos claras las trayectorias de los mismos.- interrumpió el Secretario Grimes -Las fuerzas del Pacifico comprendidas en su radio de acción ya han comenzado sus preparativos para el inminente ataque.

-Necesitamos responder con un gesto equivalente demostrarles que no estamos dispuestos a tolerar el que ellos aumenten la escalada del conflicto, sin consecuencia alguna-

-James en estos momentos no estamos seguros de si hay ojivas nucleares en esos misiles- añadió el jefe de la USAF

Pero Phillips no dio su brazo a torcer a su juicio esto no era más que una prueba para medir la resolución del liderazgo de los USA y el UEG -Tony no podemos esperar a averiguar si las hay o no. Están mandando casi un centenar de esas cosas sobre nosotros, claramente están tratando de demostrar que pueden hacer lo que quieran.-

-Coincido con el General Phillips, el ESBIN ha utilizado ataques masivos de misiles balísticos en todos los teatros desde el mismo inicio de su ofensiva, y por lo general dichos ataques han sido realizados sin la menor consideración sobre las bajas civiles que puedan ocurrir- Leonard insistía en su punto.

-Es una guerra General Leonard, no importa cuánto cuidado se tenga a la hora de planificar una operación vidas de inocentes se perderán en especial en lugares donde la densidad de habitantes por kilómetro cuadrado está por encima de la media- Grimes intercedió en esta ocasión para calmar al a todas luces exacerbado Jefe del Estado Mayor Europeo.

Un hombre bajo de estatura y escaso bigote vio en la última replica a Leonard el momento que esperaba -Tal vez señor Secretario, pero no debemos ignorar que el ESBIN como bien señala el General Leonard…- Nicolas Russo había esperado pacientemente su oportunidad para hablar en la conferencia, se inclinó levemente sobre la mesa donde participaba, alzo y cruzo sus brazos a la altura de su boca -Ha sido particularmente entusiasta a la hora de realizar ataques como estos, recordemos que cuando la guerra inicio, chinos y norcoreanos realizaron esta clase de bombardeos; que solo en Japón dejaron docenas de miles de muertos, civiles en su gran mayoría...- todos los presentes le concedieron ese punto al jefe del parlamento del UEG.

Russo era un político hábil y presidia el organismo en donde los miembros del UEG se ponían de acuerdo para elaborar políticas sociales y económicas de común aplicación para la organización, una mezcla entre la difunta asamblea de naciones de la extinta ONU y el disuelto parlamento de la Unión Europea. Los países más pequeños y/o los menos desarrollados del UEG, veían en el Comité General la manera en la cual podían defender sus derechos y promulgar sus propias agendas políticas apoyándose en el número de países miembros que apoyasen o rechazasen una medida determinada, ya que a diferencia de la Asamblea o el Concejo de Seguridad ningún país tenía el derecho a veto, existía una Comisión de Defensa Unificada de la cual se desprendían las GDF, pero ningún país podía por si solo empujar al resto a un curso de acción que los demás no compartiesen.

Esto no era de gratis y las voces de que Russo y gente cercana a su bloque político estaban ganando demasiada influencia en los asuntos del UEG cada día se iban incrementándose -En el pasado hemos dejado pasar tales incidentes dado que hemos tenido otras situaciones más inmediatas, sin embargo coincido con el General Leonard y el General Phillips de que es momento de tomar una postura más drástica y hacer algo más que solo condenar hechos consumados…- a Niven no le agradaba Russo, reconocía en él belga a un político muy hábil para negociar y lograr acuerdos, algunos lo consideraban hasta brillante en su manejo de las situaciones de crisis. Pero la excesiva naturalidad con la que hablaba de la destrucción y muerte le incomodaba -Debemos de decidir si nos comprometemos, a que sin importar el resultado de este último ataque desproporcionado, no habrá un próximo- dijo finalmente el hombre.

-Opino de igual manera, en estos momentos podemos ser testigos de cómo nuestros esfuerzos en Corea son destruidos- termino diciendo Leonard.

-Nos estamos adelantando a los hechos General Leonard- dijo Salcido, el francés solo apretó los labios al notar que las palabras de la mujer eran apoyadas por varios de los jefes militares norteamericanos -Lo único que podemos hacer en estos momentos es monitorear la situación-

-Sigo sosteniendo que debemos preparar nuestra respuesta para lo peor- hablo de nuevo Phillips con un tono algo más calmo pero igual de determinante.

-Me temo que el General tiene razón…- el Primer Ministro inglés Malcom Beasley finalmente hablo ante una sorprendida audiencia -Todos sabemos que nuestra situación en Corea pende de esta operación, si estos misiles logran impactar en el Macross o la flota anfibia que aguarda la oportunidad de efectuar el desembarco, nuestras posibilidades disminuyen críticamente. Creo que el General Phillips está en lo correcto cuando menciona que debemos estar preparados para darle al ESBIN una señal de que responderemos de manera acorde a sus movimientos-

-Con el debido respeto Primer Ministro…- Logan se dirigió al inglés -Ellos lo saben, por eso se desarrolló Black Vault, para contrarrestar una ofensiva en contra de nuestra red satelital.-

-¡Vamos Mike! BV era una operación de primer ataque, tuvimos suerte de que el ESBIN nos revelara la clase de armas anti satélite que posee primero, pero nosotros siempre contemplamos atacarlos con ellas llegado el momento. Estamos reaccionando y esta vez será con un gesto cuya naturaleza no podrá ser ignorada por más tiempo-

-¿Qué clase de gesto sugiere General Phillips?- Niven temía la respuesta del militar.

-Usemos cabezas tácticas sobre las fuerzas que acumulan los chinos en la frontera del Río Yalú- dijo secamente el militar, todos los que escucharon sus palabras se quedaron en silencio ante las mismas. -Si es posible ataquemos Vladivostok de igual manera, dado que estoy seguro que Moscú debió haber sido de menos consultado, sobre este movimiento-

Desde el atentado que sufriera hace meses atrás que le impidió estar en control de los eventos que desencadenaron la guerra en curso, Harry Niven había estado esperando el momento en que tendría que hacer acopio de toda su fibra moral y ponerse en el frente de batalla metafóricamente hablando e impedir que el miedo ganara la batalla a la cordura, ahora ese momento estaba frente a él. Y sin sorprenderse se dio cuenta de que odiaba ser la persona que tendría que decidir sobre el asunto.

_-Deben de estar locos por recurrir a un movimiento como este.- _pensó mientras contraía los labios en una clara expresión de tensión_ -No hay manera de que no tomemos a la ligera 80 misiles balísticos. -Deben de estar desesperados… y no sé si eso sea bueno o malo-_

Pero las cosas seguían su curso y durante la pausa, sus comandantes y demás asistentes proseguían discutiendo, hasta que alguien logro hacerse escuchar -Recomiendo prudencia caballeros y mantenernos en DEFCON 2, con nuestras patrullas estratégicas en sus zonas designadas- hablo el Almirante Kimmel desde el LCC-19 Blue Ridge que navegaba junto con la flota anfibia en el Estrecho de Corea. La voz de la razón vino del hombre al mando de las fuerzas a punto de ser atacadas -Si estos misiles resultan ser nucleares o no, no hay mucho que pueda hacerse excepto preparar a nuestras fuerzas y lidiar con las consecuencias si las hay del ataque-

Por unos momentos hubo silencio en todos los lugares donde se encontraban las personas que participan en la reunión virtual. Kimmel había tocado un muy importante punto, hasta no tener claro la naturaleza del ataque contra la ofensiva del UEG, no podían decidir qué curso de acción tomar.

Miro los rostros de los comandantes y de las personas que estaban con él en la conferencia. Fox y Logan tenían familia que estaba combatiendo o desplegada en alguno de los teatros de la guerra. Beasley gobernaba un país que estaba proporcionando una cantidad significativa de tropas en Europa pero que salvo acciones menores había permanecido a salvo sin grandes pérdidas en infraestructura, sin mencionar además a que la presencia británica en Corea sea testimonial, limitándose principalmente a unidades de la GDF Navy. Leonard y Russo tenían una postura bastante beligerante lo que no le sorprendía Europa como continente estaba experimentando daños considerables en su infraestructura y economía. Sin mencionar el problema de los refugiados y quien se hacía cargo de millones de personas que marchaban a lugares más seguros del viejo mundo.

Phillips mostraba obstinación en el tema, pero se notaba que era el más tenso en todo el lugar. Niven quiso creer que tal vez era debido a que detrás de todas esas bravatas el general era consciente de lo que estaba diciendo, según recordaba tenía a un ahijado luchando en algún lugar del frente sur europeo, así que él también se estaba jugando algo muy importante con su sugerencia de usar armamento nuclear. Beasley se mostraba cauto pero definitivamente estaba de acuerdo en considerar todas las opciones. Por el contrario Leonard presionaba casi con tanto ahínco como Phillips. Y Russo parecía estar contento con que otros hicieran todo el trabajo.

Sabiendo que han llegado a un punto muerto el político norteamericano decide acabar con la discusión por ahora _-_Por el momento creo que el Almirante Kimmel ha dado el curso de acción más lógico, monitorearemos el resultado de este ataque.- Si había alguien que no estuviera a gusto con su decisión no lo demostró -¿Ya tenemos las trayectorias calculadas?- a través de la pantalla le pregunto al Secretario Grimes.

-En efecto señor…-

-Almirante Kimmel me gustaría que conserváramos este canal abierto para enterarnos de los eventos que surjan en el combate y tener conocimiento de estos de primera mano.-

-Como ordene señor, si me permite- el marinero hizo un gesto con su cabeza, para que se le permitiera regresar a su puesto en el CDC del Blue Ridge.

-Adelante Almirante, General Logan, necesitaremos otra línea con el Stennis y el Macross-

-Ya estamos en eso señor- Respondió Logan que estaba usando varias líneas telefónicas a su disposición -las tendremos lo más pronto que se pueda-

Eso termino el debate por los momentos. Antes de tomar una decisión debían primero conocer la magnitud de la decisión y compromiso de sus enemigos. A ninguno le sorprendió que tanto el Macross como la flota anfibia estuvieran entre los blancos del ataque. Muy en el fondo Harry Niven esperaba y rogaba que los militares de su país y el UEG sobrevivieran casi sin daños o si los había que no fueran producto de una detonación nuclear.

_-Por favor Dios que no sean tan dementes como muchos por aquí piensan- _pensó el presidente norteamericano.

Miro alrededor de su oficina, junto a él habían viajado su Consejero de Seguridad Nacional, su Jefe de Personal y algunos otros funcionarios menores, dentro de la sala de conferencias en ese momento habían cinco personas que como él tenían los ojos clavados en la pantalla del monitos, incluyendo a una joven Mayor del USMC que permanecía de pie en uno de los costados de la sala, callada pero prestando atención a todo lo que se decía en el lugar, si lo peor llegase a pasar y era forzado a ordenar una respuesta nuclear, la mayor llevaba el instrumento para hacerlo.

Cuando resulto electo a la presidencia los organismos de seguridad norteamericanos comenzaron a instruirlo detalladamente en los protocolos a seguir cuando se trataba de ordenar una acción militar, desde los lineamientos y fundamentos legales, los límites establecidos para cada operación, la cadena de mando militar. Una buena parte de su preparación en materia de seguridad era justamente que hacer para ordenar una opción de ataque nuclear y reporte detallado de las políticas que movían la doctrina norteamericana sobre su disuasión u empleo.

Por mucho tiempo la tesis principal en Occidente sobre las armas nucleares, era que los bloques políticos las habían convertido en instrumentos en la geopolítica de la guerra fría. Cuando la retórica política y las negociaciones por debajo de la mesa fallaban siempre quedaba la opción de sugerir el uso de las mismas durante los periodos más álgidos de peligro entre los bloques. Las armas del apocalipsis como más de un pacifista, intelectual y científico llamaron a las bombas y misiles, eran empleadas más bien como fichas de cambio para presionar al bloque contrario sobre lo poco conveniente que era seguir en un determinado curso de acción. Cuando alguno de estos consideraba que sus intereses en una determinada zona geográfica estaban en gran riesgo de ser comprometidos. Se organizaba algún ejercicio de las fuerzas estratégicas de ambos bloques o alguna patrulla de bombarderos, algún SSNB aparecía en el lugar más esperado y gestos de esa naturaleza para que el contrario tomara nota.

No fue lo único en lo que recibió preparación, también recibió informes detallados y hasta una clase de historia sobre incidentes mundiales que provocaron que las fuerzas americanas y de la NATO entraran en modo de alerta DEFCON 2, un paso más y DEFCON 1 significaba que la guerra nuclear había comenzado. No fue sorpresa conocer varios de esos incidentes, eran de hecho comentados algunos en la escuela a nivel secundaria, otros más eran comentados en la universidad o en áreas de trabajo restringidas.

La más conocida era obviamente la Crisis de los Misiles en el 62, cuando la USN estableció una cuarentena naval sobre Cuba, los oficiales norteamericanos desconocían que la armada rusa había desplegado cuatro submarinos con torpedos atómicos para acompañar a la flota de mercantes soviéticos que llevaban partes de misiles balísticos a la nación caribeña, de haber tenido la orden hubieran atacado a la flota norteamericana con dichos torpedos. La siguiente ocasión fue durante los últimos días de la guerra del Yom Kippur cuando el furioso contrataque israelí destruyo a las últimas fuerzas organizadas egipcias y sirias dejando libre los caminos hacia El Cairo y Damasco, la URSS amenazó con enviar a una división aerotransportada desde Yugoslavia, cuando tal advertencia fue ignorada por los israelíes, Moscú llamo a Washington y le advirtió muy gráficamente lo que pasaría, de no detener la ofensiva de su aliado. Otra cuando el Presidente Reagan fue baleado en Chicago en el 81, los primeros reportes señalaban a su agresor como un hombre con contactos con la KGB, en realidad resulto ser un loco solitario sobre el cual la misma KGB alerto al FBI meses antes sobre la inestabilidad mental de dicho individuo. Lo que resulto sorprendente era conocer la historia completa y sin censura de cada incidente, y eso hizo que alguna cana prematura le saliera en el cabello.

Las menos conocidas Noviembre de 1989 en plena primavera invernal como el público la recuerda, mientras la gente de las naciones europeas salía a festejar el colapso pacifico de varios regímenes comunistas en la Europa Oriental, los servicios de inteligencia de ambos bloques conducían frenéticos esfuerzos para determinar quién tenía bajo su control los arsenales nucleares del bloque comunista. El último de ellos ocurrió en enero del 1999 durante los días de la guerra global, una patrulla de 3 B-52 cargados con seis bombas atómicas volando sobre las Aleutianas tuvo un desperfecto en su sistema de comunicación encriptado al momento de recibir sus instrucciones, la falla provoco que el comandante del vuelo actuara como le ordenaba el protocolo: asumir que un ataque nuclear se hallaba en curso, ignorar las comunicaciones que podrían ya estar comprometidas y dirigirse a sus blancos en Rusia. Solo se logró haberlos regresar cuando penosamente uno de los bombarderos fue derribado por F-15C que los alcanzaron antes de que entraran a espacio aéreo ruso. Penosamente en el bombardero derribado volaba el tío del piloto de Eagle que disparo contra el B-52.

Mientras Grimes daba la lista de trayectorias calculadas, Niven se recostó por unos momentos en el sillón de la sala de conferencias del Air Force One necesitaba pensar lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos a más de 8 mil kilómetros de distancia _-Llegamos a esto finalmente, ellos saben que una acción de esta naturaleza no pasara desapercibido para nosotros… responderemos, Phillips tiene razón, tenemos que responder. ¿Y entonces que pasará? cualquiera que sea el resultado nadie ganara si de verdad las usamos- _

Recordaba una plática de Emil Lang durante un periodo de audiencias en el Congreso Norteamericano que había tenido la oportunidad de escuchar hace varios cuando aún era gobernador y el científico aún trabajaba como consejero científico para la Iniciativa de Defensa Estratégica

-"En términos duros la victoria en un conflicto nuclear será concedida a aquel que consiga sobrevivir y disponga del capital humano no solo en números sino también en cerebros para volver a poner de pie su sociedad"- Aquellas palabras le parecieron muy incomodas, pero eran decididamente apropiadas. Todos los presentes debían recordar eventos parecidos ya que se podía escuchar un silencio que lograba transmitirse desde cada locación a donde llegaba la señal.

Así en silencio todos observaron por las pantallas de sus monitores cómo los misiles desprendían su última etapa y ahora solo quedaba los vehículos de entrada maniobrables (MARVs*) que intentaban localizar a su blancos por medio de sus sistemas de guía por radar y los datos facilitados por satélites del ESBIN que en esos momentos hacían sus pasadas sobre el área bajo ataque, mientras descendían a una velocidad de hasta Mach 4.2.

-Los misiles ya están siendo rastreados por los sistemas antimisiles balísticos de la flotas y las bases, podemos confirmar que Okinawa, Isla Macross, la flota anfibia y los grupos de batalla del Stennis y el Macross están entre los blancos a los cuales se dirigen los misiles, ya se prepara la defensa, señor presidente- Niven solo sintió a las palabras de su jefe del USSPACECOM. Ya no había nada que alguno de ellos pudiera hacer, ahora estaba en las manos de los almirantes y capitanes, hombres y mujeres que conformaban las fuerzas aliadas en Corea, el sobrevivir tal adversidad, en silencio emitió una plegaria por ellos. Una gran parte de él suponía que la iban a necesitar.

Mar Amarillo, China.

-El Atlas ya rastrea tres objetos más Comodoro- reporto Vanessa desde su consola, el tráfico en todos los canales se había disparado desde que se recibió la alerta de ataque enemigo.

-Los últimos elementos de Rhino se reportan listos.- Sammy se comunicó con Lisa.

-Bien que se queden en el hangar interno, todas las operaciones de la cubierta se suspenden- Lisa toco el hombro de la rubia mientras le ordenaba -y que el personal asegure toda la cubierta, en caso de que tengamos que efectuar maniobras ofensivas-

-Si Comandante-

-Eso hace seis vampiros confirmados que vienen hacia nosotros- Maistroff llevaba la cuenta de cuantos DF-21 los estaban rastreando a él y al resto del personal del Macross. -¿Cuántos son en total alguien tiene ese dato?- el norteamericano no oculto la frustración que le producía el sentirse impotente ante el ataque de su enemigo.

-Se han reportado 88 lanzamientos de acuerdo a las gentes de la USAF que monitorean la trayectoria- Lisa se dirige al Capitán.

-¿Tiempo para que dispongamos de un porcentaje favorable para interceptar, Teniente Grant?-

Contesto Claudia quien junto con Kim y el resto del personal asignado al Sistema ARES y Armamento trabajaban frenéticamente. ARES a diferencia de otros sistemas no solo determinaba la trayectoria de interceptación para un objeto clasificado como hostil -A esta velocidad los misiles necesitaran menos de 4 minutos para llegar hasta nosotros- también estimaba el porcentaje de éxito de un primer, segundo o tercer intento contra el blanco.

-¿Cuánto hace falta para tener lista la solución para los RIM-161 SM-3 Standart?- esta vez fue Globalsky quien quiso saber.

El SM-3 es un misil utilizado en buques por la USN y otros países para interceptar misiles balísticos de alcance intermedio como parte del sistema de defensa de misiles balísticos Aegis. Aunque diseñado principalmente como un misil antibalístico, el SM-3 también se ha empleado con capacidad anti satélite en el extremo más inferior de la órbita terrestre, y por su puesto poseía características que lo hacía un excelente SAM de medio o largo alcance. Aunque si tenían que usarlo en ese papel, significaba que las cosas no estaban saliendo particularmente bien para el UEG si veía obligado a prescindir de uno de sus valiosos misiles antimisil/antisatelite. El SM-3 ha sido probado y es principalmente utilizado además por la GDF Navy, la RN lo integrara en sus Tipo 45, la JMSDF y en el futuro por la Koninklijke Marine *

-Obteniendo la solución y la ruta más probable de impacto, la tendremos en dos minutos y medio- respondió Claudia sin siquiera separar la vista de la consola, como oficial de sistemas de armas ella es quien está a cargo de la defensa del buque en caso de ataque y en esta ocasión, estaba haciendo valer su cargo.

-Bien, en cuando la tengamos comiencen a disparar, avísenle al Stennis que nosotros seremos los primeros en hacer fuego- Vanessa siguió las instrucciones del Comodoro.

A casi 400 km de altura y a una velocidad cercana al Mach 4.2 los sensores de guía terminal de las ojivas de los Dong Fen se activaron comenzando a hacer ajustes a sus trayectorias de impacto y a dividirse en grupos diseñados para atacar los diferentes blancos previamente programados, el hecho de que debieron encender sus sensores mucho antes para guiar su aproximación debido a la falta de información generada por satélites o radares de seguimiento en tierra provoco que el uso prematuro de sus sensores fuera captado por cada unidad miembro del UEG. Pensado como un arma de negación de área, el DF-21C cumplía el papel vital de mantener alejados a los grupos de batalla de la USN y el UEG fuera de las aguas de influencia china y por ende de sus costas, bajo la amenaza de ser atacados por andanadas de misiles que caían desde la exo atmosfera a velocidades hipersónicas.

-Prometheus reporta blancos asegurados…- dijo Vanessa

-Atlas también…- agrego Lisa que estaba ayudando a manejar las comunicaciones, pronto todo el grupo de batalla del Macross reportaba que tenían soluciones de disparo.

Globlasky no demoro más tiempo -A todas las unidades habrán fuego- Todos los escoltas del Macross y este mismo dispararon una salva de cerca de 40 misiles RIM-161 desde sus VLS, la estela de humo de los misiles por algunos momentos envolvía a los buques pero los Dong Fen seguían su curso sin desviarse. Por primera vez una nave de la GDF Navy abriría fuego contra un blanco enemigo, o mejor dicho todas las naves disponibles dispararan sus misiles supersónicos contra otros misiles hipersónicos, era una "primera vez" para muchos eventos.

Pero no estaban solos, los destructores y cruceros del grupo de batalla del Stennis; los escoltas de la flota de asalto anfibio encabezada por el Blue Ridge también dispararon sus propios RIM-161 y desde bases en Japón, Corea del Sur, Okinawa, Isla Macross, baterías equipadas con los nuevos SAM Patriot PAC-3, se unieron al esfuerzo, si los chinos habían conjugado 88 de sus DF-21, los países del UEG estaban disparando más de 120 de los suyos sin siquiera despeinarse.

-Lanzamiento exitoso, pájaros en el aire, iniciando proceso de enlace- Claudia ingreso los últimos comandos para que el Sistema Ares del Macross se enlazara directamente con los SM-3 lanzados por la nave, todos los demás buques hacían lo propio.

-Tiempo estimado de interceptación 2,30 minutos, enlace establecido y firma- reporto Claudia, en ese momento todos los presentes en el CDC tenían toda su atención fija en las pantallas que seguían la interceptación de los misiles.

En el V Comando todos los presentes guardaron silencio al recibir información sobre los misiles lanzados por la agrupación naval enemiga. Donde antes se había considerado que los Dong Fen podrían ser el arma que podía cambiar el curso de la batalla, ahora nadie se atrevía a vaticinar una predicción y menos un resultado. Así como occidente no había logrado averiguar las especificaciones técnicas o tecnológicas de los DF-21C, ellos por su parte tampoco habían resultado tener éxito en sus intentos de obtener información precisa sobre los desarrollos de sistemas anti balísticos del UEG.

-Ahora esto está en manos de la probabilidad- murmuro Gao ante el sepulcral silencio que se respiraba en ese lugar.

Por su parte los misiles del UEG siguieron su curso y comenzaron a trepar a gran velocidad dirigiéndose hacia los vampiros. Era una reedición de una de las primeras carreras armamentísticas de la historia de la guerra y de la humanidad. Un objeto inamovible choca con una fuerza imparable, palos contra piedras, flechas contra espadas, lanzas contras escudos, armaduras contra balas y pólvora, y así sucesivamente hasta llegar al siglo XXI en la forma de Misil Balístico Anti Navío contra Misil Anti Misil Balístico.

Los SM-3 poseen 3 fases y después de establecer la comunicación con la nave que lo lanzo comenzaban su vertiginoso ascenso. Una vez que el cohete empujador de primera fase se agota, se separa y la segunda fase equipada con un motor de cohete de combustible sólido de doble empuje se apodera de la propulsión para el vuelo a través de la atmósfera. El misil continúa recibiendo información de orientación durante el vuelo desde el lanzamiento y se ayuda de datos GPS. El motor cohete de combustible sólido (TSRM) de la tercera etapa se pone en funcionamiento una vez se agota el cohete de la segunda etapa y dirige al misil por encima de la atmósfera. El TSRM es un motor de pulsos que proporciona propulsión al SM-3 durante 30 segundos para interceptar llegado el caso de que el blanco sea quien trate

Al detectarse ser seguidos por sensores enemigos, los Dong Fen comenzaron a realizar maniobras evasivas mientras se mantenían en un curso descendente que convergiera sobre sus blancos, sin embargo a esas alturas un desvió de cientos de metros significaban kilómetros en la superficie terrestre debido al efecto de la curvatura de la Tierra por lo que los Dong Fen no podían permanecer o empeñar a su propios motores de pulso a riesgo no poder compensar a tiempo la desviación, ni de corregir la misma a tiempo y perder el blanco por completo.

En ese momento nadie en el CDC del Macross habla, incluso los vigías ubicados en diversos puntos de la nave tratan de ubicar a los SM-3 usando potentes binoculares -Tercera Etapa separada- dice Claudia que no se ha despegad un solo momento de su consola y observa con detenimiento como transcurre el procedimiento de interceptación -La Kinetic Warhead (ojiva cinética) del misil comienza a buscar el objetivo, gracias a sus sensores- Claudia envía la última actualización de datos a los sistemas de guía de los misiles.

El sistema de control de conducta y desviación (SDACS) del cohete denominado ATK de combustible sólido, permite a las KW maniobrar en la fase final de la aproximación. Los sensores de la KW identificaron a sus objetivos, e intentan identificar la parte más vulnerable dirigiéndola hacia ese punto.

-Pájaros impactando en…- Claudia lograba ocultar la tensión que le producía ser la responsable de los sistemas de armas y defensas del Macross. En un principio se resistió a tomar los cursos, ella deseaba seguir siendo controladora y oficial de operaciones aéreas. Pero las habilidades de Lisa le hicieron darse que cuenta que sus talentos serian desperdiciados en una área donde se disponía de una de las mejores oficiales (si no es que la mejor) en todas las armadas del UEG -5… 4…- Armas, parecía una opción segura, dado que los candidatos previos no habían podido superar las expectativas que Globlasky había puesto sobre ellos. Con la bendición del viejo ruso y reteniendo sus calificaciones como operadora táctica. Claudia Grant se convirtió en la nueva operadora de armas y sistemas defensivos del CDC del Macros. -3… 2…- Las palabras de la morena son más bien como un eco en el CDC, todos las escuchan pero nadie presta atención a las mismas, desde el comodoro hasta el más joven de los enlistados están pendientes de como los triángulos azules que aparecen en la pantalla de la consola y como están a punto de interceptar a los triángulos rojos lo que para ellos son solo puntos de colores gracias a los pixeles de la pantalla computarizada, son en realidad maquinas en extremo sofisticadas dirigiéndose a velocidades vertiginosas en un ambiente hostil para el ser humano en una carrera para determinar quién viviría y quien no lo haría.

_-Por favor Dios mío, que esto funcione, que haya cumplido con mi deber y que mis compañeros, amigos y familia sobrevivan a esto-_ en un pequeño instante Claudia se permitió rezar y pedir por todos las personas que formaban la tripulación del Macross.

A pesar de sus dimensiones, la enorme nave fortaleza jamás fue pensada para que se enfrentara por si sola a grupos de superficie enemigos dependiendo de su ala aérea o llegado el momento de sus propios sistemas de armas. Sin embargo el Macross disponía de un fuerte sistema de armas tanto defensivas representadas por los cinco sistemas CIWS Phalanx D, con un par de estos ubicado en cada costado un cubriendo un Angulo de 165º en el eje horizontal y hasta 80º y -35º en el eje vertical, con el quinto ubicado en el una sección de fácil acceso de la superestructura de la nave. Un par de VLS-Mark 57 de 24 celdas cada uno suministraban SAMs y ASROCs para complementar este despliegue, también se podían cargar misiles crucero. Pero en esta ocasión se decidió no incluirlos en la dotación de armas y sabiamente se incluyó un número extra de los RIM-161.

De pronto todos contuvieron el aliento -1…- y el lugar quedo en silencio de nuevo.

Hay dos maneras de neutralizar a un blanco a gran altitud, la primera es precisamente atacar una región vulnerable suponiendo que si por alguna razón un pleno impacto no se produzca, el objeto impactado experimente una severa desviación de su curso de la cual no pueda recuperarse y la otra un impacto de frente o Head On. Si la KW intercepta el objetivo, proporciona 130 megajulios, el equivalente a 31 kg de TNT de energía cinética en el punto de impacto.

-¡Tenemos impactos!- fue la voz aliviada de Claudia. Pero por alguna razón los presentes permanecieron callados unos segundos. La pantalla del Macross mostraba un caos de puntos rojos y azules chocando entre sí, sus señales se perdían, para que después otra pareja de puntos de colores opuestos repitieran el proceso en varias ocasiones. Cuando la última de las interceptaciones se realizó el vampiro destruido se encontraba a apenas 89 km de altura del Macross, había hecho un recorrido de casi 400 km de altura que fue donde se pudo determinar su trayectoria estimada a los 89 km finales en menos de 2 minutos. Aunque no lo pareciera, había sido carrera bastante cerrada y la persona menos pensada saco al CDC de su estupor.

-Reventamos a esos malditos cabrones- dijo con evidente satisfacción Henry J. Globalsky ante el asombro de Claudia, Lisa y el resto del personal del lugar. Era muy raro en él que alzara la voz, mucho menos usara palabras altisonantes cuando hablaba, pero en esa ocasión el viejo le tomo el pulso adecuadamente a lo que sentían los miembros de su tripulación.

Más arriba de lo que los ojos podían distinguir, los impactos de misiles se sucedían sin parar, la potencia combinada de los misiles hacían que las explosiones que ocurrían a intervalos de meros momentos en relación a las que las precedían y cuyos resultados eran apenas una pila de escombros tan pequeños que muchos de ellos se quemarían durante el regreso a la atmosfera de los mismos, el resto solo se convertirá en más basura espacial. Uno a uno cerca de 78 misiles Dong Fen, fueron destruidos mucho antes de que estos pudieran alcanzar la altura requerida para una explosión nuclear radial y que sus efectos se sintieran por docenas de kilómetros a la redonda, de haber estado efectivamente equipados con ojivas nucleares. Pero eso sería algo que nadie en el UEG conocería hasta mucho después.

En cuestión de segundos el lugar pasó de ser casi un sepulcro a un hervidero de hurras, vivas y felicitaciones, con gente intercambiando saludos, abrazos como el trío, palabras de aliento y alivio como Claudia y Lisa. Mientras que algunos otros comentaban en voz baja el éxito de la operación como Maistroff y Globalsky.

-Tenemos una excelente tripulación, no le parece Capitán- dijo con profundo orgullo Globalsky.

Maistroff por su parte no solo no veía falta alguna en las palabras de su comandante, sino que estaba de acuerdo con ellas -Efectivamente señor, tenemos un buen grupo en esta nave-

La alegría no duro mucho después de todo todavía tenían una batalla por librar y una guerra que ganar. Globalsky estaba seguro de que ni el ESBIN y el gobierno chino se quedarían cruzados de brazos ante este revés de consecuencias preocupantes de la moral de sus tropas.

-Teniente Riber, de la orden para reasumir las operaciones de la cubierta, que los aviones de ataque se preparen para salir, que el escuadrón Rhino se dispongan a salir primero. Y el escuadrón designado como cisterna se prepare a efectuar el reabastecimiento en vuelo- las palabras del comodoro obraron su efecto y todos regresaron de nuevo a sus estaciones de combate aún había mucho por hacer y era momento de reanudar la lucha.

Un aliviado suspiro salió de los labios de Harry Niven cuando escucho a Kimmel decirle mediante el canal abierto que los daños habían sido mínimos a pesar de lo enormes que eran las ojivas destruidas, solo siete alcanzaron sus blancos, 3 perdieron los suyos y se decidieron a caer en el océano a unos kilómetros de estos. No todas eran buenas noticias ya que 7 de estos misiles si cayeron en donde deberían haber caído.

Un destructor americano, una fragata australiana, un buque de carga logístico mercante coreano, las bases americanas y japonesa en Okinawa se llevaron sendos impactos de misil, en Naha cayó sobre un edificio donde trabajaba personal de mantenimiento, en Futenma uno impacto en la pista auxiliar en el momento en que un par de P-3 circulaban preparándose para despegar sin dejar sobrevivientes. Kadena recibió la peor parte, al recibir dos impactos uno cayo en la pista principal, forzando el cierre y el desvió a la pista auxiliar contigua retrasando las operaciones. El último cayó en un depósito reforzado de municiones. La explosión se magnifico enormemente y varios edificios y hangares resultaron dañados, y los muertos ascendían a decenas, ocho aeronaves de diversos tipos se perdieron, incluyendo un C-5 Galaxy, un KC-135C que estaba preparándose para despegar y al menos tres F-15C pertenecientes a uno de los escuadrones de la base. Pero la comandante de la base aseguro personalmente que Kadena y el resto de las fuerzas aliadas en Okinawa estarían listas para recibir a las visitas cuando estas llegaran, refiriéndose a uno de los ESAG divisados en días y horas previas a la batalla que se desarrollaba en el Mar Amarillo y el Mar de China del Este.

-Bien afortunadamente no tendremos que tomar una decisión sobre una respuesta equivalente el día de hoy. - dijo finalmente Niven después de escuchar el reporte de los daños y bajas producidos en el ataque con misiles. Mientras algunos de los presentes no emitían expresión o sonido alguno, otros mostraban signos evidentes de alivio en sus rostros.

-Señor Presidente- El Almirante Kimmel se dirigió a su superior.

-¿Qué sucede Almirante?-

Durante una carrera de casi 40 años en la USN, Hermman Kimmel ha visto muchas cosas, guerras, eventos extraordinarios, casualidades enormes, accidentes afortunados y desafortunados, vio a brillantes prospectos arruinar sus carreras por un error de juicio y gente de la cual la USN bien podría haber prescindido llegar a lo más alto, solo por jugar bien el jugo de la política. El detestaba ese juego, pero a medida que iba subiendo en el escalafón se dio cuenta de que no podría evitarlo por mucho tiempo. Aun así agradecía que todavía fuera un oficial de campo. Lo mantenía honesto solía decirle a su esposa. Pero ahora estaba arriesgando mucho más que su carrera. Si su idea tenía éxito y lograba convencer a su comandante en jefe, Corea sería resuelta en cuestión de semanas, sino…

-Sugiero adelantar el cronograma de la acción en Corea- dijo secamente mientras todos los demás adoptaban posturas firmes en sus asientos. -Hagámoslo la noche de hoy-

-¿Hablas en serio Herman?… ¿Sabes lo que eso nos costara?- el primero que hablo fue el General Logan -Necesitamos aún los reportes de los equipos SOF que enviamos de avanzada, ¿Qué me dices de las tropas que se están organizando para romper el sitio sobre Seul? ¿Qué dicen los jefes aliados de esto?

Le siguió el jefe de la USAF -Los escuadrones de bombardeo apenas están siendo alistados en sus bases continentales, lo único de lo que dispondrías es de lo que tenemos en Guam y Hawaii, que deben de hacer un rodeo considerable para evitar el Mar del Sur de China…-

-Es una jugada arriesgada, demasiado en especial cuando no hemos asegurado el dominio de esas aguas- remato el Almirante Fox.

Intrigado por la sugerencia Niven cuestiono a su comandante de Teatro -¿Alguna razón en específico? Si mas no recuerdo el objetivo es que la flota que hemos mandado al Mar Amarillo le infrinja serias bajas a las fuerzas del ESBIN-

-Esa es precisamente una de las razones señor presidente… dijo Kimmel sin amilanar su voz -Debemos en mi opinión movilizar la flota para aprovechar la confusión en la que sus fuerzas se encuentran.-

-Explíquese- esta vez fue Leonard que estaba siguiendo con interés la conversación.

Kimmel tomo su asiento en el CDC del Blue Ridge mientras procedía a explicarse -Realmente es sencillo, les tomara varias horas hasta incluso un día entero reemplazar su cobertura satelital, ya recibieron severos daños las fuerzas del distrito de Nanjing… Si aceleramos el desembarco llevaremos casi 15 mil hombres y más mil de vehículos. Además nuestra fuerza lleva escolta suficiente para resistir diversos ataques, lo que significara que los pondremos en la disyuntiva de dividir aún más sus ya menguadas fuerzas para tratar de neutralizar tres amenazas en lugar de solo lidiar con dos- concluyo el marinero a cargo del Teatro del Pacifico para el UEG.

-Pero buena parte de sus flotas están operativas, lo que dificultara llevar un asalto anfibio- remarco Niven -Además están las fuerzas rusas del Pacifico-

-Cierto, pero sus siguientes movimientos la arriesgaran para destruir a nuestras unidades en el área…- Kimmel se dirigió a su comandante -No se equivoca con su estimación sobre las fuerzas rusas. Pero nuestro enemigo aquí son las fuerzas chinas caballeros, y son un oponente peligroso que debe ser neutralizados lo más rápido posible, además las fuerzas rusas tendrán sus manos ocupadas muy pronto-

Niven medito las cosas, primero le pedían desatar una guerra nuclear, ahora le pedía apresurar la maniobra que podría dar un vuelco significativo a la guerra -¿Puede garantizarme el éxito del asalto si se acelera la ejecución?-

Kimmel no dudo -No señor…- esa confesión sorprendió a todos los que escucharon las palabras del veterano militar, pero Hermman Kimmel mantuvo su postura -Pero estas son las condiciones ideales para una acción sorpresa, ellos esperan una acción anfibia, y se la daremos en nuestros términos señor presidente-

El resto de los jefes a regañadientes admitieron que Kimmel si tenía un punto, debían mantener al ESBIN a la defensiva

Un asistente de vuelo entro en ese momento y paso un mensaje del piloto de la nave, que a su vez llego hasta él -Me informan que aterrizaremos en Andrews en una hora más. Les pido que se continúe monitoreando la situación de cerca hasta que yo me encuentre en la Casa Blanca- sus ojos se dirigieron a Grimes y Logan -A donde les pido se dirijan en cuanto tengan una lista actualizada sobre las bajas.-

Por un momento Niven hizo una pausa para tomar y finalmente dar su respuesta -Si surge algún otro desarrollo importante que amerite nuestra atención urgente no dude en comunicarse con nosotros Almirante Kimmel…- el hombre afroamericano asintió con la cabeza -Y puede proceder Almirante- el militar solo le dio el saludo antes de salir de la conferencia. -Ministro Beasley, Senador Russo, me gustaría que concertaremos un encuentro en persona lo más pronto posible, debemos trabajar en ciertos aspectos para trabajar en el frente político y me gustaría comentarles mis ideas de manera personal-

-Por supuesto señor presidente, pondré a mi gente a trabajar en su petición. Damas, caballeros- Russo se despidió cortésmente pero era fácil suponer que se encontraba algo molesto por haber sido ignorado.

Beasley entendió que el americano deseaba hablar con los líderes políticos del UEG antes de tomar una resolución sobre la plática que acaban de tener, él mismo también deseaba platicar sobre el tema -Me parece perfecto, es una suerte que la Secretaria Salcido se encuentre aquí-

-Ayudare en lo que pueda señor PM, señor presidente- sonrió secamente la mujer a la que se le notaba la tensión en el rostro.

-Perfecto te lo agradezco mucho Miriam-

La señal se cortó y finalmente Harry Niven se desplomo en su sillón, se desabrocho el nudo de la corbata y pidió un vaso de agua mineral con naranja. Se dio el lujo de dormir una pequeña siesta, fue corta debido a que soñó de nuevo con los rostros de las familias de los héroes que fueron póstumamente honrados en Norfolk. En su cabeza se preguntó cuántas de esas ceremonias tendría que presidir antes de que la guerra terminara. Ese pensamiento lo deprimió un poco, lo suficiente para tomar el teléfono de su oficina y llamar a la única persona capaz de poner las cosas en perspectiva.

Escucho como el teléfono sonaba en espera de que lo levantaran al otro lado de la línea, hasta que finalmente escucho como la línea se abría -Hola cariño ¿Qué sucede?-

Reunión del Comité del Estado, Zhongnanhai, Sede del Gobierno Oficial, Beijing, RPC

El nombre del complejo Zhongnanhai, ubicado al oeste de la Ciudad Prohibida, significa "mares" o "lagos" "centrales y del sur", en referencia a dos lagos ("el Mar Central" y "el Mar del Sur") que se encuentran en el interior del complejo. Por este motivo a veces se traduce por "Los Palacios del Mar". Se trata de un complejo de edificios de Beijing, que realiza las funciones de oficina central del Partido Comunista de China y es la sede oficial del gobierno de la República Popular China.

La palabra Zhongnanhai se usa a menudo entre los analistas políticos de Asia de forma metonímica, designando también a la administración del gobierno de la República Popular China así como, por ejemplo, "la Casa Blanca" se refiere a menudo al Presidente de Estados Unidos o "El Kremlin" se refiere también al Presidente del Gobierno de la Federación.

Por muchos de los últimos años de la dinastía Quing, pasando por los primeros años de la efímera república china régimen, el acceso a esta parte de la antigua Ciudad Prohibida era severamente restringida. Y desde que Zhongnanhai se convirtió en el complejo gubernamental central del gobierno comunista, ha permanecido inaccesible al público. Sin embargo, en los años de libertad relativa que siguieron al final de la Revolución Cultural, desde 1977 a 1985, el complejo estuvo abierto al público, que podía obtener de las autoridades gubernamentales boletos para visitarlo, una idea tomada de las visitas a la Casa Blanca por parte de líderes y funcionarios chinos durante esos años. Tras el tumulto político que acabó con la Revuelta de la Plaza de Tian'anmen, el acceso volvió a restringirse, muchos creen que de forma permanente.

La entrada más importante del complejo se encuentra al sur, en la Puerta de Xinhua (o Puerta de la Nueva China), rodeada por dos carteles que desean "Larga vida al gran Partido Comunista de China" y "larga vida al invencible pensamiento de Mao Zedong". La vista tras la entrada está apantallada por una pared con el cartel "Servid al pueblo", escrito de puño y letra por Zhou Enlai, uno de los primeros y más importantes líderes del movimiento comunista chino.

Son precisamente las palabras escritas hace mucho tiempo las que propician que un hombre se encuentre sumamente indignado por los últimos acontecimientos. Una voz indignada se escuchaba fuerte y grave en todo el -¡Siete años de desarrollo, millones gastados en pruebas y equipamiento! ¿Todo para qué?... para fallar espectacularmente. Solo 7 de 88 misiles alcanzaron su blanco y ni siquiera se puede decir que hayan supuesto un enorme impacto.- Si alguien decía que el Presidente de la RPC Song Jintao estaba furioso era tener un conocimiento superficial de los estados de ánimo del ser humano.

La política en China es algo complicada a pesar de tener un solo partido. La Asamblea Nacional del Pueblo es el órgano máximo de la nación, quienes nombran el cargo de presidente. Nominalmente solo una figura ceremonial, ha habido individuos que han ostentado los cargos de Presidente de la Asamblea Nacional, Secretario General del Partido y Presidente del Comité Militar Nacional. Los cargos más importantes de todo el aparato político de la nación asiática y Song Jintao habían llegado a dicha cima, por medio de su habilidad de discernir la idea correcta tras las decisiones de sus enemigos lo convertían en un hombre de mucho cuidado.

El delgado y atlético hombre para su edad, se impulsó solo con una mano, levantándose por encima de su silla -¿ALGUIEN PUEDE DECIRME PORQUE NUESTRAS FUERZAS ESTAN SIENDO APABULLADAS?- dice mientras da un golpe con sus puños en la mesa, poca gente lo ha visto agitado desde que la guerra comenzó y menos gente todavía lo ha escuchado alzar la voz. -¿ALGUIEN PUEDE DECIRME PORQUE HAY TANTA INCOMPETENCIA A LA HORA DE DIRIGIR ESTA GUERRA?-

Los asistentes a la apresurada reunión no hicieron más que quedarse callados, su jefe tenía razón. El UEG había lanzado una ofensiva masiva hace unas cuantas horas y ningún comandante podía alegar de haber cumplido con particular eficacia su misión.

-Señor no hable como si la batalla estuviera perdida- finalmente su propio jefe de inteligencia se permitió hablar -Cierto es que nuestros misiles y un porcentaje considerable de nuestros escuadrones de combate han sido destruidos, pero aún tenemos a nuestra flota…-

-Y nuestros escuadrones de ataque, los estamos emparejando con los escuadrones sobrevivientes y los enviaremos en un ataque coordinado…- hablo el jefe de la PLAAF.

-Sin mencionar el contingente de tropas de nuestro país Señor Presidente- hablando con un acento bastante peculiar el embajador ruso se unió a la conversación -Nuestras fuerzas en el Extremo Oriente están conscientes de la importancia de esta batalla y han preparado un ataque conjunto en el momento en que sus escuadrones de bombardeo paseen a la acción- su morada cruzo la mesa y se centró en el jefe de la PLAAF, este asintió rápidamente a las palabras del ruso.

-Ese ataque se ha preparado a consciencia, señor, le aseguro personalmente el éxito del mismo, hemos sufrido un revés, pero aún estamos en pie de guerra-

Lo último pareció obrar el milagro de calmar al agitado hombre -De acuerdo, puedo ver su punto caballeros y tienen razón caballeros- se quedó en silencio -Pero vale más que nuestros comandantes se den cuenta que estamos luchando en nuestro propio suelo, no tolerare fracasos- se dirigió al militar de más alto rango, un General de las fuerzas terrestres.

-Y no fracasaremos Señor- entonces el general empezó a describir en detalle el ataque a la dirigencia política, que estaba consciente que de ordenarlo en ese ataque se emplearían cabezas nucleares tácticas. -Es como el Almirante Breetai dijo… nuestros soldados están acostumbrados a poner el bienestar de la patria y de sus ciudadanos por encima de cualquier cosa, somos capaces de actos de sacrificio inimaginables por el bien de nuestra nación. Los soldados del UEG puede que tengan el mismo nivel de compromiso… yo personalmente lo dudo… pero no sus pueblos, destruyamos sus símbolos y ellos perderán el deseo de luchar-

Todos estaban conscientes de que ese paso era uno tan arriesgado que estaba garantizado que atraería la ira del UEG, pero las consecuencias bien valían la pena si lograban destruir al Macross o la flota anfibia, como el almirante ruso había expuesto durante la exposición de su plan ante el alto mando chino, lo que buscaban era romper el espíritu del UEG en Corea, hacerlos creer que nada de lo que hicieran podría revertir el curso de las acciones. Además si se contaba con el apoyo de las fuerzas de Breetai, era probable que el usar la opción nuclear no fuera necesario después de todo. Justo en ese momento, un asistente militar ruso entro discretamente en la sala y entrego un papel al embajador que lo leyó con partes iguales de incredulidad y enojo.

-¿Por qué no se me informo de inmediato?- dijo hablando en voz baja en su idioma.

-Lo siento camarada embajador, las comunicaciones en general, incluso los canales prioritarios están experimentando retrasos considerables.- concluyo su asistente.

El diplomático se dio cuenta de que su joven ayudante realmente no tenía la culpa de nada, pero eso no lo hacía sentirse particularmente bien consigo mismo, las noticias eran malas y él era el encargado de darlas. Se puso firme en su asiento y tomo un poco de agua, súbitamente su garganta se había tornado seca, él intuía conocer el porqué de la misma. Se alegró de que los demás estuvieran más interesados en la plática del general que en notar su particular predicamento, eso le daba algunos momentos para componerse un poco.

-¿Pasa algo señor embajador?- la pregunta del Almirante en jefe de la PLA Navy acabo con esa esperanza.

Pensó en saltarse el interés del almirante pero las demás miradas le convencieron de que eso no sería posible, prefirió entonces dar una puñalada de forma más rápida que fuera posible -Caballeros me ha llegado un reporte inquietante desde Vladivostok…- sus palabras atrajeron toda la atención hacia él -El Almirante Breetai reporta que aeronaves patrulla de la Flota del Pacifico han detectado al menos dos grupos de batalla y una segunda flota anfibia en el Mar de Japón… a unos 488 kilómetros al sur sureste de las costas frente a Vladivostok- las voces de desconcierto se hicieron presentes en el lugar -Aparentemente el UEG planea ejecutar una maniobra de pinzas sobre la península coreana-

Mar de Japón, frente a las costas de Nakhokda, Rusia.

Desde su puesto en la sala de guerra del Crucero Varyag*. El Almirante Mikhail Breetai leía los reportes con cara circunspecta, al menos dos grupos de batalla al completo protegiendo a una enorme formación anfibia y de buques de suministro, una que según los espías del GRU en Japón y Corea aún estaban en plena carga y descarga de tropas y suministros entre Kobe y Busan. El UEG estaba a punto de llevar la guerra a casa, a una región tan emblemática para la Rodina como lo era Vladivostok, sin proponérselo estaban alimentando la hoguera que él mismo había encendido cuando propuso su plan a la presidenta Groskhova. Ahora, en una irónica situación donde las hubiera presentado, dependía de él detenerla antes de que llegara al punto de ebullición. Uno que se acercaba más y más conforme los minutos del día pasaban.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas y desvaríos: <strong>Bien tenemos una nueva entrega de la historia, afortunadamente logramos sacar esta parte antes de que el mes terminara, el tercer capítulo de este arco quedaría para mediados de julio si todo sale como en los últimos días. Por lo demás solo decir que este capítulo y los siguientes estarán cargados de acción, ya que no solo es la batalla más importante hasta el momento en la historia, también es la primera vez que el Macross y toda su tripulación estarán bajo peligro mortal. Así que sin otros pendientes más que el agradecerles que sigan pendientes de esta historia, así como sus comentarios y reseñas, me despido hasta la próxima.

**Glosario:**

GNS: Acrónimo de Global Navy Ship, Navío de la Marina Global

ESAG*: Acrónimo de Enemy Surface Action Group o Grupo de Acción de Superficie Enemigo, una clave que se les da a las escuadras enemigas.

VKO*: Voyska Vozdushno-Kosmicheskoy Oborony o Fuerzas de Defensa Aeroespaciales, una rama independiente de las fuerzas armadas rusas, está encargada de la defensa antiaérea y antimisilistica de la nación, así como además de operar el sistema de satélites militares de la misma. No confundir con las Tropas Misilisticas.

MILCOMM, IMNIT, SIGNIT y NOSS*: Diversos tipos de uso militar para los satélites, desde la comunicación con unidades y cuarteles, la recolección de imágenes y señales electrónicas, o la vigilancia de unidades navales desde el espacio. Todos requieren de herramientas especializadas, aunque un solo satélite puede desempeñar, más de un tipo de misión o perfil.

US-A/RORSAT: Upravlyaemy Sputnik Aktivnyj, llamado en occidente Radar Ocean Reconnaissance Satellite, Satélite de Radar de Reconocimiento Oceánico, es un tipo específico de satélite que se encarga de monitorear los desplazamientos de los buques tanto mercantes como militares empleando un radar activo, por lo general es desplegado en la órbita baja de la Tierra y -aquí viene la parte tenebrosa- debido a sus requerimientos de energía para operar su radar, es comúnmente equipado con un mini reactor de fusión en miniatura.

夜莺: Pronunciado Como Yèyīng, significa Ruiseñor

控制屏蔽: Pronunciado Como Kòngzhì píngbì, significa Control Escudo

Sea como un Dragón…

Peregrine; Épervier: Halcón Peregrino y Gavilán en francés. -¿Quién adivina a quien se hizo referencia?.-

Magnum*: Voz en código abreviado para indicar el lanzamiento de un misil antiradiación (anti radar), en este caso un AGM-88 HARM.

Bingo /Bingo time*: Otra expresión del código abreviado, significa que un avión amigo ha agotado la cantidad de combustible que le permitiría quedarse en su estación, dejándole solo el combustible necesario para regresar a su base.

USSPACECOM*: Comando Espacial de los USA. Parte del STRATCOM, como su contraparte ruso (el VKO) se encarga de la operación y manejo de los satélites militares, además cumple las funciones de diseminación de la información recabada, alerta de misiles y demás.

CEP*: En balística, Circular Error Probable ó Circular Error Probability. Error Circular Probable, es una medida de la precisión de un arma. Se define como el radio del círculo dentro del cual la probabilidad de que impacte una ojiva, un misil, una bomba o un proyectil es del 50%. Por ejemplo, las ojivas de los Trident II tienen un CEP de 90 metros (cuando usan GPS como guía final)

MARV*: Maneuverable reentry vehicle. Vehiculo de Reentrada Maniobrable se refiere a un tipo de ojiva de guerra de un misil balístico capaza de cambiar de blanco en pleno vuelo, para evadir o dificultar su detección, rastreo y eliminación por parte de los sistemas de defensa antimisil de un país.

Koninklijke Marine*: La Armada Real de los Paises Bajos, una de las tres ramas de defensa de ese país.

Varyag*: Traducido como Varego, una vieja palabra rusa para describir a los vikingos.

Con Cariño para Jandita.

ATTE.

FER82


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Salvo los OCs de este autor y aquellos generosamente prestados por sus respectivos creadores… Robotech todos sus personajes, vehículos, etc., derechos reservados propiedad de Harmony Gold, relato sin fines de lucro.

Aviso: Capitulo con contenido violento en su mayoría aunque no demasiado gráfico, con terminología técnica que puede cansar a más de uno, toda la acción se desarrolla en el año 2012. Leerlo o no depende de cada uno.

Aviso No.2: Para facilitar la lectura decidí que lo mejor era partir en partes, así que en realidad se trata de un enorme capítulo, por eso es que el resto no tardaran en aparecer.

Con agradecimiento especial para Cat por ser la Beta de este capítulo y que prácticamente se acostó de madrugada revisándolo.

**Sinopsis: UA… Antes de pensar en hacer la paz, los hombres deben recordar porque jamás es buena idea librar una guerra.**

* * *

><p><strong>NIEBLA DE GUERRA<strong>

**Capítulo 12: Treinta segundos para la medianoche. Parte III**

Mar del Japón

Un Tu-95RT Bear de la aviación naval rusa se encontraba volando en círculos al este del Mar del Japón esperando volver a captar las señales electrónicas que hace unos minutos sus antenas habían logrado detectar, las condiciones eran difíciles para trabajar en esta época del año, el viento gélido corría de norte a sur, lo que en ocasiones provocaba que algunas de las partes exteriores de la veterana aeronave se congelaran, incluyendo los sensores, los días eran generalmente nublados con poco sol y en más de una ocasión las lluvias se presentaban sin aviso alguno.

-15 minutos más en este cuadrante y nos movemos al siguiente- el piloto y comandante de la aeronave dijo en la cabina.

-De acuerdo- el operador de sistemas levanto un pulgar, para después hacer unas anotaciones a la libreta de patrulla que llevaba con él y seguir revisando sus instrumentos.

-¿Crees que de verdad estén allá afuera Pasha?- el copiloto de la nave se dirigió a su compañero.

El comandante de la aeronave, un joven teniente comandante de nombre Zinoivy Baykov, se encontraba mirando con sus ojos negros, el inmenso y azul Mar de Japón por la cabina del Bear, de complexión alta y gruesa pero de modales educados, "Pasha" como gustaba que su tripulación le llamase emitió un suspiro -Honestamente…- el veterano con más de cinco años y 50 misiones aguardo un poco más antes de contestar el resto de la pregunta de su amigo -de verdad espero que no, tovarich, de verdad que no-

Hace apenas diez minutos los sensores SIGNIT del Bear captaron lo que podría haber sido una transmisión de microondas en baja frecuencia, tal vez producida por algún submarino enemigo ya que la firma de la misma no correspondía a alguna de las marinas rusas y chinas. Lo que había motivado a Pasha a solicitar el apoyo de un Tu-142, una versión dedicada a ASW para revisar el área.

-Muy bien no hay nada en este lugar, pasemos al siguiente- murmuro el operador.

El piloto dirigió entonces su nave más hacia el este cuidando de dejarlo en una posición por delante de una línea roja dibujada en un mapa de todo el Mar de Japón, que simbolizaba el alcance de las defensas SAM y la presencia de unidades con defensa antiaérea de la JMSDF. Habían estado desde la madrugada volando y revisando cada una de las locaciones probables en las que un submarino podría encontrarse sin éxito por el momento. Y eso solo había probado ser un fracaso.

-¿Cuánto nos queda de combustible?- pregunto el piloto.

-Suficiente para regresar, eso si no encontramos nada extraño que reportar a su copiloto.

Pasha entendió a lo que este se estaba refiriendo. Allá afuera en algún lugar una flota combinada compuesta de naves americanas, coreanas y japonesas, una flota que para efectos prácticos, sus enemigos no debían de ser capaces de desplegar y sin embargo el reporte de uno de sus buques pesqueros espías hablaba de cerca de 60 naves logísticas en el agua.

-¡Esperen tengo algo!- Lo impulsivo de la declaración hizo que Pasha terminara su viraje de forma un tanto brusca. Pero su operador no se inmuto. -Es débil, parecerían ser pulso pero la dirección se mantiene establece- oprimiendo y manipulando los sensores de su estación, el operador logro aislar la señal que al parecer habían detectado. -Está a unos 180 kilómetros al oeste de aquí, parece ser un radar de superficie-

Eso basto para convencer al piloto que hizo un rápido viraje a la dirección que le indicaba su operador, en poco tiempo el Bear se encontraba siguiéndole el rastro a la misteriosa y esquiva señal. Pasha creyendo que habían encontrado a su objetivo, pero optando por la prudencia decidió no enviar mensaje alguno a su puesto de mando, en parte hasta tener confirmación positiva de que seguían la pista correcta y en parte también por el temor de que alguien del otro bando pudiera estar haciendo lo mismo que él. Ya era complicado tratar de acercarse hasta un grupo de batalla norteamericano sin que fuera detectado, lo último que necesitaba era tener que vérselas con un E-2D y sobre todo con los misiles de algún F/18 lanzados hacia él y que le dejarían sin tiempo alguno para intentar escapar.

Lo que no imaginaba él o alguno de sus hombres, es que ya había sido detectado por una aeronave del UEG. A más 60 kilómetros al sur de su posición y volando a casi 7 kilómetros de altitud un RQ-4 Globalhawk, un sofisticado UAV diseñado con líneas suaves mezclando formas redondeadas y anguladas para aumentar su furtividad, necesaria para llevar a cabo misiones de vigilancia, inteligencia y reconocimiento, de larga duración. Más importante aún, fue desarrollado con la capacidad de funcionar de manera autónoma a diferencia de sus hermanos menores. Este UAV en particular había sido bautizado como "Snoopie" había capturado su imagen gracias a sus avanzadas cámaras. Y aprovechando que los sensores del Bear ahora estaban enfocados en la dirección contraria envió un mensaje cifrado hacia su base en Japón.

Sin despegar la vista de la carta de navegación -¿Estamos seguros de este reporte?- Breetai se dirigió a su segundo Excedore Formov.

-Uno de nuestros submarinos Schulka B, el Kuzbass capto la emisión de sus sonares remolcados-

Sin contestar Breetai trazo con un crayón rojo, reglas paralelas y compas trazo el curso estimado del avistamiento. Le producía satisfacción saberse aún más rápido que la computadora de navegación, el oficial a cargo le paso los valores en una hoja de papel, solo para sorprenderse de que su comandante ya los tenía listos.

Después hizo una valoración rápida de la situación -Están a 422 kilómetros al sureste de nosotros. Sus cazas deliberadamente se mantienen fuera del rango de nuestras baterías SAMs tanto en tierra, como las que llevamos con nosotros, no han lanzado un ataque con sus Tomahawks y sus naves de combate vienen de frente hacia nosotros-

-Creo que es evidente que tratan de provocarnos a hacer el primer movimiento- añadió Excedore colocándose a su lado y señalando con su mano las posiciones estimadas del enemigo -Saben que no podemos permitir que uno solo de sus grupos de batalla entre a nuestras aguas interiores, mucho menos una flota anfibia que pretenda hacer un segundo desembarco en Corea-

Ambos hombres estaban a bordo del crucero _Varyag _que navegaba junto con el resto de la 57 flotilla antisubmarina, las últimas grandes unidades de superficie que quedaban en la Flota Rusa del Pacifico, navegaban con rumbo constante al Oeste a unos 60 kilómetros y una posición relativa al sureste de Nakhokda. Debido al hecho de que las fuerzas chinas han volcado su atención a la flota enemiga encabezada por el Macross, además de las tropas asignadas al GMO del Extremo Oriente, lo único que poseía Breetai para rechazar a las fuerzas del UEG en esos momentos era la flotilla, varias secciones de patrulleras y lanchas lanzamisiles, junto con cualquier SSN y escuadrones aéreos que se pudieron congregar.

-Son una carnada bastante atractiva ¿no te parece? Envían a dos de ellos con todos sus escoltas, esperan que nos empeñemos con ellos, que gastemos nuestros regimientos de ataque y bombardeo contra ellos.- el corpulento oficial se pasó una mano y se rasco la mejilla izquierda por debajo de la máscara que le servía para ocultar las cicatrices de su rostro.

-En efecto señor.- dijo sin inmutarse por el gesto, el oficial pequeño y de tez morena.

Conocía a su jefe por muchos años ya, para este sus nuevas cicatrices solo eran un estímulo para seguir en la lucha y destruir a los enemigos de su nación. Sabedor de que la forma más sencilla de hacerlo es llevando la guerra a las puertas de sus enemigos, había sido el cerebro de una gran y compleja operación que comprometería cada activo y recurso disponibles del ESBIN en el Pacifico.

Si bien el peso de la ofensiva principal recaía en sus aliados chinos, la ayuda facilitada por medio de un regimiento aumentado de bombarderos supersónicos comandados por Azonia y varios escuadrones de caza, contribuía a garantizar el éxito de la misma. Pero él no se quedaría cruzado de brazos, en lugar de eso, atacaría usando sus Bear y Backfires usando sus enormes misiles crucero programados para atacar blancos terrestres, junto con sus submarinos que atacarían las patrullas aliadas, complementado con sus lanchas y corvetas misileras haciendo ataques de pega y corre. Claro que el UEG no se iba a quedar sentado esperando a que se decidieran a atacarlo y por eso había enviado a dos de sus portaviones con la encomienda de llevar la guerra hasta la misma entrada trasera de la Rodina.

Los imperialistas han jugado bien sus cartas, originalmente estaba previsto que la Flota del Pacifico lanzara un ataque aeronaval sobre las instalaciones militares en la parte norte de las islas japonesas de Hokkaido y Honshu como forma de quitarle recursos al UEG que dedicara a la ofensiva coreana. Ahora estaban a la defensiva, la ofensiva con misiles balísticos resulto ser un fracaso mayúsculo y las pérdidas en escuadrones, pilotos y aeronaves para los regimientos y divisiones de caza habían sido considerables. No podría enviar a sus bombarderos a apoyar un ataque desde múltiples ejes como estaba descrito en el plan de acción, tenía que emplearlos aquí donde los necesitaba para atacar a los portaaviones enemigos o a la flota anfibia enemiga.

-¿En qué piensa señor?- Excedore podía leerlo fácilmente. No por nada su primer oficial era un hombre sumamente inteligente.

-Nuestras ordenes son irracionales amigo mío, Dolza nos está enviando al matadero a sabiendas que el estado de nuestras fuerzas está muy por debajo del óptimo- dejo salir Breetai, al recordar una breve y muy agitada discusión con el jefe del Estado Mayor ruso.

El Coronel General Dolza se había comunicado muy temprano con él, ambos hombres conversaron sobre las últimas novedades de la guerra, Dolza como siempre tratando de desestimar todos aquellos reportes que hablaban de un estancamiento en las posiciones del frente y prefiriendo utilizar su llamada para recordarle en los términos más duros que le eran posible de dirigir a otra persona, le había ordenado terminantemente el salir a combatir a los portaviones americanos e ignorando las indicaciones de Breetai de que el peligro más inmediato para la ofensiva del ESBIN en Corea era la segunda flota anfibia que se había detectado. Pero Dolza se negó a escuchar razones y le dejo claro que el no combatir directamente con el enemigo sería considerado como un acto de traición por parte de Breetai.

"-Déjeme ser lo más claro posible Almirante sus órdenes son asegurarse que el territorio ruso no vuelva a sufrir ataque alguno, al precio que sea…- pudo escuchar como el tono de Dolza bajo lo suficiente para que Breetai notara los sonidos de una respiración agitada -De lo contrario. Le prometo que usted y todos sus subordinados enfrentaran graves consecuencias…-"

Breetai solo apretó su mandíbula, a él podían acusarlo de cobardía por no enviar a sus hombres al matadero, pero jamás permitiría que estos resultaran afectados en uno de los juegos de poder con Dolza -Él muy hijo de puta-

-Señor creo que está siendo injusto…- Breetai miro intrigado a Excedore -Las putas no merecen que las insulten-

La sonrisa torcida de Excedore puso de buen humor momentáneo a su jefe, como él, el uzbeko no tenía de nada bueno que decir del Jefe del Estado Mayor, de hecho muy pocos oficiales de su comando o de cualquier comando tenían algo bueno que decir de este. Dolza era un hombre que conseguía resultados a base de usar la máxima de Piotr el Grande "Sangra en la paz para solo sudar en la guerra" y él se tomaba en serio la parte de sangrar, los "accidentes fatales" durante los entrenamientos se habían triplicado con el paso de los años, sin negar que era un hombre que conseguía resultados, sus tácticas empleadas lo convertían en un hombre despiadado, como lo dejo constatado cuando sofoco los focos rebeldes en Chechenia. Durante los tiempos de la reconstrucción post Thanatos; ese enfoque metódico permitió superar las crisis regionales que se presentaron.

-Capitán Yumashev- llamo al comandante de la nave.

-Señor-

-Suene Alerta de Combate, vamos a enfrentar al enemigo- dijo con voz resuelta. Si Dolza quería que combatieran al enemigo, él estaba de acuerdo en un principio. -Pero lo haremos en mis términos-

Navegando a una velocidad de 24 nudos en una formación en L invertida el BG 70.01 integrado por el USS Nimitz (CVN-68) y sus escoltas, los destructores USS William P. Lawrence (DDG-110); USS Preble (DDG-88); USS Shoup (DDG-86); USS Higgins (DDG-76) se mantenían a la cabeza como el elemento líder de una gran formación que cubría un área de 25 kilómetros cuadrados. Por debajo de ella 4 submarinos clase Los Ángeles, entre ellos el Honolulu protegían el vientre de las formaciones aliada.

-¿Nada aún?- Hal Moorer, estaba de regreso en un portaaviones. No un puesto que añorara demasiado dado lo que sucedió la última vez.

Pero sin embargo la oportunidad de devolverle el favor al hombre que le había hecho escribir tantas cartas de condolencias, obro maravillas en él, sin mencionar además el recuerdo de los muertos y heridos que vio en el CDC y los pasillos del Lincoln mientras era sacado con prisa por su cuarto oficial, un teniente comandante de apellido García, para ser atendido por los médicos.

-Me temo que no señor- su oficial de ASW le respondió. -Nada desde que lo perdimos hace 10 minutos, tal vez solo haya sido un falso contacto, nuestros pilotos han hundido a cuatro submarinos enemigos en las últimas seis horas es normal que este nerviosos y clasifiquen cualquier contacto extraño como un submarino-

Moorer movió la cabeza, era una teoría razonable pero él no estaba del todo convencido aún -Sigan buscando, están allá afuera. Todos lo sabemos.- varios SeaHawks y un destructor están a la caza de al menos un contacto no identificado, pero como viejo submarinista que era, la sal en su sangre le decía que debajo del agua estaban siendo seguidos por submarinos rusos.

_-Vamos sal a jugar malnacido, yo sé que tú sabes que tienes que atacarnos, estamos en el patio trasero de tú país, te enviaran a ti, no tienen a nadie más-_

El brazo que se lo partió durante los combates en Adak hace casi tres meses ya había sanado lo suficiente como para no necesitar de cabestrillo, si de analgésicos. Renuente en un principio a mantener el comando de la fuerza que asalto las Aleutianas, debido en parte a las heridas recibidas y al shock que significo perder al Lincoln y buena parte de su staff cuando una salva de misiles impacto de lleno en su nave. A pesar de tan poco alentador inicio, Red Trident había sido un éxito, no solo se recuperó Adak y Shemya. Además instalaciones de radar, bases aéreas y submarinas entre ellas el complejo de Rybachiy fueron dañadas seriamente, y en algunos casos destruidas por completo. Las felicitaciones de parte de sus colegas almirantes y demás altos mandos norteamericanos, y del comando aliado no se hicieron esperar, sin mencionar que fue recibido por el presidente Niven en una audiencia privada. Moorer se hubiera tomado el crédito por el éxito de la operación, pero su conciencia de antiguo monaguillo de catedral, el condenado mandamiento de "No levantaras falsos testimonios" rezumbo en su cabeza, además lo correcto era reconocer a quienes habían tenido un papel preponderante en el éxito de la misma y reconoció ante su CinC*, la actuación del Macross, de su comandante y tripulación.

Claro que su auto depreciación de sus acciones, le cayó mal a más de uno de sus colegas, muchos de los cuales aún desconfiaban y guardaban resentimiento a Globalsky. El mismo tenía que admitir que no estuvo de acuerdo con su designación como comandante del Macross, pero su actuación hasta ahora en la guerra le ha hecho olvidar esas dudas. Para su sorpresa fue un viejo colega, Stanislav Maistroff que lo visito cuando estuvo convaleciente quien termino por convencerlo del carácter del antiguo marino soviético, si una persona tan quisquillosa como Maistroff tenía una buena opinión de alguien, el sujeto bien podría ser candidato a canonización.

No venían solos más atrás se encontraba bajo el mando del Comodoro Steve Higgs, la BG 70.03, con el USS Carl Vinson (CVN-76); USS Bunker Hill; (CG-52); USS Stockdale (DDG-106); USS Gridley (DDG-101). Ambos portaviones cubrían sus sectores asignados, protegiendo la razón por la que se encontraban ahí.

Navegando a una velocidad algo inferior se encontraban unas 20 embarcaciones, las primeras seis eran el USS Tarawa (LPH-08) y las unidades de su grupo anfibio, entre todas podían llevar hasta una brigada de marines con todo su equipamiento, aproximadamente 7,500 hombres, con suficiente equipo y vehículos para ganar una cabeza de playa en la costa este Corea del Norte y el resto eran buques logísticos de diversos tipos, tanqueros, depósitos de munición, trasportadores de tropas, de reparación, etc. Su misión era sencilla, una vez hechos con una cabeza de playa, dejarían los suministros y refuerzos. Después de que estos aseguraran la zona de operaciones se establecería el cordón de abastecimientos, ya sea por convoyes navales o vía puente aéreo.

Avanzaban tranquilamente por aguas hostiles, custodiados por una colección de naves diversas, estaban el USS Thomas S. Gates (CG-51) y el USS Vicennes (CG-49) cruceros pertenecientes al primer lote de la clase Ticonderoga, encargados de la defensa aérea del grupo, junto a ellos navegaba el JDS Shirane designado como un destructor portahelicópteros especializado en lucha ASW, homónimo de la misma clase de la JMSDF, y con el suficiente espacio interior para acomodar hasta tres helicópteros y al comandante de la escolta de la flota anfibia designada como BG 70.05, además estaban el JDS Takanami y JDS Onami, naves multipropósito. Completaban la escolta las corvetas de la ROKN Jinhae, Wonju y Andeong dedicadas al combate ASW y ASuW, pequeñas pero potentes aunque su principal debilidad era la falta de medios antiaéreos a excepción de sus cañón de 65mm OTO Melara y un par de montajes de 40mm de fuego rápido Breda.

-¡Ahí están! Pasha los encontramos- exclamo emocionado el operador de sistemas quien rápidamente comenzó a contar el número de emisiones que lograba captar -El aparato está confundido, seguro por las contramedidas que estos están emitiendo pero puedo delimitar varios tipos de transmisiones y en varios números- agrego mientras se apuraba a trazar una imagen de la flota usando las lecturas que se obtuvieron.

-Bien ahora nos alejamos y enviamos la señal. No quiero estar cerca cuando envíen a los cazas- dispuso Pasha.

-Hecho-

Pero en ese momento su radar de amenazas cobro vida ya había sido detectado y el enemigo había disparado sobre ellos al menos dos misiles RIM-66 se lanzaron para lidiar con el intruso. Pasha no se amilano y con destreza realizo un pronunciado descenso al tiempo que soltaba chaffs, para despistar a los misiles y activaba su suite ECM, no tenía caso permanecer en silencio por más tiempo y ordeno que se reportara el avistamiento en caso de que no lograran evadir los misiles, por varios minutos el Bear hizo cambios en su dirección, altura y velocidad, junto con maniobras que nadie sabía que podían hacerse en una aeronave de ese tamaño y tipo. Hasta que finalmente perdió al último de los misiles y pudo escapar.

-Atención estamos a punto de empezar- fueron las palabras de Moorer al conocer la suerte del Bear que habían sorprendido espiando la formación.

Y en efecto los primeros ataques rusos no se hicieron esperar. Tres submarinos SSGN Oscar III lanzaron cada uno sus misiles 24 P-700 Granit (SS-N-19 Shipwreck) a unos 387 km al este sudeste del convoy, sin ser molestados. Mientras dos regimientos de cazas e interceptores Su-27 y Mig 31 saltaron justo al norte y el noreste del BG 70.01. A pesar de tener un número considerable de misiles en contra, la distancia de disparo significo sin embargo, que en el caso de los misiles, fueran tempranamente detectados por el Hawkeye que sobrevolaba en los límites de su autonomía y de la burbuja de sus operaciones. La presencia de ocho naves equipadas con el AEGIS significo, junto con el aviso temprano, que ningún misil en esta ocasión pudiera atravesar la barrera de fuego que los cruceros y destructores desplegaron para su protección.

En el aire los pilotos de la VVS y la AVMF habían cambiado sus tácticas, los Flankers dispararían primero sus misiles BVR, mientras que los Foxbat entrarían a máxima velocidad para descargar sus misiles de medio y corto alcance, después de esto los interceptores saldrían de la zona para que aprovechando el desarraigo de las formaciones enemigas los Flankers ingresarían a combatir en dogfight, la táctica funciono en un principio… mantenían a raya a sus contrapartes de la USN.

-Requerimos de satélites- dijo Breetai.

-Lo sé señor, pero en estos momentos no lo tenemos, se están ocupando eso sí de suministrarlos pronto.

La cara del grandulón ruso no mostro emoción. Si el UEG atacaba con todo, era muy poco lo él podría hacer sin apoyo de los demás comandos militares -Algo no está bien con sus pilotos- murmuro Breetai mientras observaba y escuchaba las transmisiones de los escuadrones que combatían a los cazas norteamericanos.

Y tenía razón cada portaaviones americano tenía una ala aérea de 4 escuadrones de caza y ataque, llegando a los casi 45 aparatos por buque, ahí arriba solo estaban la mitad y se limitaban solamente a labores defensivas, el comandante americano no había hecho un esfuerzo por lanzar un Alpha Strike sobre ellos, tenía que haber una razón para ello. -¿A cuánto tiempo están nuestros bombarderos?-

-21 minutos y disminuyendo señor- Excedore como siempre tenía la respuesta. -¿Señor que sucede?-

-Se están retrasando deliberadamente amigo mío-

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-

-Se rehúsan a combatirnos, incluso sus arrogantes pilotos…- señalo a la pantalla que monitoreaba la batalla aérea -se mantienen en formación si alejarse demasiado de sus naves ¿Cuándo se ha visto eso de los pilotos americanos?- aunque no alzo su tono, Excedore podía ver como su jefe comenzaba a desesperarse.

-Tal vez se deba a que el comandante americano tenga órdenes de proteger a la flota anfibia a toda costa-

-Es mucho más que eso, ¿porque no atacaron Vladivostok con misiles crucero?, ¿porque no nos atacaron a nosotros?, tienen los números para salir bien librados en un combate flota vs flota sin necesidad de sus aviones- Excedore se quedó en silencio analizando todo lo que su jefe le decía -Y finalmente su formación… obsérvala…- Excedore dio un rápido vistazo a la carta náutica de la zona, con las posiciones marcadas de las agrupaciones enemigas. Al norte y al sur sureste estaban los portaaviones americanos con sus escoltas, al oeste sureste la flota anfibia. Entonces el pequeño oficial se quedó perplejo ante lo que su jefe había deducido.

-¡¿Nos están conduciendo a atacar su propia flota anfibia?! ¿Con que propósito?-

Breetai solo meneo la cabeza antes de hablar -A estas alturas solo puedo suponer que intentan retrasarnos, ya sea porque quieren que la flota llegue a su destino…-

-O que no participemos en su contraofensiva en Corea- añadió su primer oficial. Breetai solo se quedó sin decir nada con la vista clavada en la carta náutica, aunque Excedore sabía que su jefe había llegado a su misma conclusión.

-Que la flotilla incremente la velocidad y nuestras jaurías se preparen…- ordeno a Excedore -necesitamos un regimiento o un escuadrón de cazas para que le proporcione cobertura a nuestros Tu-22M3 y que estos den ese rodeo por Corea del Norte, del que habíamos hablado antes- ordeno contrariado el enorme almirante ruso a su enlace con la VVS.

-Señor eso no dará tiempo al Tu-95RT para ejecutar su labor de interferencia electrónica- protesto el oficial.

-Ya lo sé…- dijo en un tono realmente bajo -Lo que sean que estén preparando, no les voy a permitir que lo ejecuten de acuerdo a sus planes, vamos a entrar con todo-

La acción no pasó desapercibida para Snoopie que estaba orbitando a unos 240 kilómetros al este de su posición y capto la señal del Varyag, siguiéndolo por algunos minutos para determinar su posición mediante sus transmisiones antes de reportarse nuevamente y presentar sus hallazgos al Comando del Pacifico. Moorer tuvo ese reporte poco tiempo después.

-Globalsky tenía razón, este es un cabrón bastante inteligente, nos va enfrentar con sus buques para darle tiempo a sus bombarderos de rodearnos y atacar a la 70.05 por el Oeste…- comento al leer el reporte sobre el desplazamiento de la división de Breetai -Pero aún no sabe que está en una situación en donde solo puede perder o perder-

A su orden el BG 70.05 hizo un rápido viraje con dirección al oeste noreste, cubiertos por un E-2D adicional y con sus escoltas preparados para enfrentarse a los intrusos en poco tiempo. Desde el Vinson se lanzó uno de los escuadrones de caza que mantuvo en reserva para estos momentos. El combate aéreo anterior estaba ya menguando, los cazas rusos decidieron retirarse al no lograr que la CAP norteamericana se alejara de su grupo de batalla, ambos bandos intercambiaron bajas, los peor parados fueron los Foxbats al perder 10 de 16 aparatos, logrando derribar solamente a 7 F/A-18, a pesar de su velocidad no eran capaces de hacer giros cerrados y la mayoría fue derribado cuando intentaban reagruparse.

Por el contrario de los 21 Flankers que entraron en combate, solo se perdieron 8 siendo responsables de 17 bajas entre los pilotos americanos. Ayudados por un mejor desempeño en dogfight y armas a las cuales pilotos veteranos como varios ellos podían sacarle todo el jugo. Sin embargo los norteamericanos seguían teniendo la ventaja numérica y la cobertura de los SAMs de sus buques, los rusos habían gastado el equivalente a un escuadrón al completo con muy poca ganancia. Su comandante decidió reabastecer a sus pilotos y atacar de nuevo esta vez coordinando su llegada con los bombarderos para así atacar desde dos ejes a los americanos.

Despegando desde su base Mongokhto en la parte central de Sovetskaya Gavan en extremo oriente ruso, hace un par de horas, 16 Tu-22M3 del 568avo. Regimiento Independiente de Aviación volaban ya sobre la frontera sur entre China y Corea del Norte a la altura de Hyesan, cuando recibieron el mensaje que les autorizaba atacar. Los Backfires aceleraron mientras realizaron un giro para partirse en dos secciones ambas siguiendo un curso que los dejo a 220 km al oeste de Sokcho, Corea del Sur, para después encender sus postquemadores y continuar al Oeste.

-Nuestra escolta está aquí- señalo el operador de radio de la nave principal. Afuera 18 Mig-23 llegaban desde el Norte, provenían de una base china al oeste del distrito de Shenyang.

-Solo dieciocho- se lamentó el piloto y capitán de la nave. Un Capitán 2do de nombre Igor Sidenko, que había se había entrenado bajo la tutela de Azonia.

-Eso me temo-

Pero el comandante ni tuvo tiempo de lamentarse -Capto la señal del E-2D enemigo- fue el aviso del operador de sistemas. -¡Maldición! Ya nos están siguiendo-

-Rápido inicien la secuencia de disparo-

A su orden los dos grupos de Backfires comenzaron a ascender hasta la altura de lanzamiento, mientras los Floggers se adelantaban para abrirles camino y servir de escudo. A diferencia del enfrentamiento anterior, el escuadrón del Vinson tenía órdenes de maximizar las bajas entre los atacantes, así se dividieron en grupos de 4 para cubrir un abanico de 190 kilómetros, una vez que el E-2D determino el rumbo e identidad de sus blancos. En pocos momentos y como ha sido la regla de los encuentros con los pilotos navales americanos, esto fueron quienes dispararon primero.

-¡Rompan! ¡Rompan formación! ¡Aquí vienen!- fue el aviso del comandante del escuadrón ruso ante una salva de al menos 24 AIM-120C disparada a más de 50 kilómetros de ellos.

De nuevo usando el método de dos misiles por blanco y desde diversas direcciones, los cazas norteamericanos experimentaron un mayor éxito en esta ocasión. 7 Floggers fueron destruidos dos terminaron tan dañados antes de que pudieran devolver el golpe, los R-27 fueron disparados a menos de 30 kilómetros de sus enemigos, pero un E6-B hizo su parte y la salva fue particularmente inofensiva logrando destruir solo un par de Hornets. Las cosas estaban parejas y los nueve Floggers restantes se enzarzaron en combate con dos de las secciones de defensores, mientras que la tercera volaba a postquemador para interceptar a los Backfires antes de que pudieran lanzar a sus misiles.

-Van a llegar muy justos- comento Moorer al escuchar los reportes de los cazas.

Tuvo razón los Backfires se habían separado en dos grupos, uno atacaría el frente del convoy donde el Tarawa y sus hermanos y hermanas se encontraban junto con el grueso de los escoltas, el segundo se fue de lleno con la flota de soporte.

-Burya 1 (Tempestad*) a todo el escuadrón ¡Dispare!- ordeno el Capitán Sidenko.

En ese momento el radar de amenazas de la nave comenzó a chillar, los norteamericanos habían vuelto a disparar primero. Equipados con una mezcla de Kh-22 y Kh-15, los bombarderos enemigos realizaron las secuencias de sus disparos sin inmutarse del peligro que representaban los misiles enemigo, cuatro Backfires serían destruidos antes de terminar sus secuencias, pero lograron lanzar casi 54 misiles, inmediatamente dieron la vuelta junto con los restos de su escuadrón de escolta que estaba reducido a solo cuatro cazas y que destruyo a tres de ellos. Los F/A-18 comenzaron a disparar sus Sidewinders lo mismo que los AMRAAMs que le quedase. Logrando derribar a ocho de estos.

Lugo llego el turno de la escolta, entre el Vicennes y el William S. Gates dieron cuenta de 36 de estos y el resto de las naves lograron destruir 8 más, aun así cuatro enormes Raduga Kh-22 alcanzaron igual número de buques logísticos, destruyendo a tres de estos y dejando severamente dañado al restante del grupo.

-¿Estás seguro?- pregunto Sidenko decepcionado de los resultados de su ataque.

-Un satélite lo confirmara camarada, pero mi consola no miente-

-¡Rayos! Tendremos que hacer otro ataque- razono el jefe del regimiento.

-Será un viaje largo hasta la base- comento el navegante.

-No vamos hasta Mongokhto- dijo Sidenko -Avisen a Tsentralnaya Uglovaya que nos tengan despejada la pista, y nos preparen combustible y misiles.-

-Allí no tienen Kh-15, Igor- le recordó su copiloto. -Y las pistas estarán muy concurridas-

-Nos llevaremos los que tengan, tenemos que hundir esas naves- Con eso los Backfires pusieron rumbo a territorio ruso.

En el CDC del Nimitz ya se hacían cálculos y preparativos para un ataque al ESAG, cuando llegaron los reportes del primer ataque de los Backfires.

-Bien se retiran por el momento, el comandante debe estar frustrado son resultados bastante malos- murmuro Moorer al conocer sobre los 4 buques alcanzados -nos atacaran de nuevo, no pueden dejar que esa flota llegue a la costa. Que se envíen los pájaros CSAR a la zona-

Repasando la disposición táctica de sus fuerzas su comandante de defensa aérea comento -Hay que asegurarse de que cubrimos todas las bases, una nave extra les indicara que nos tomamos en serio las perdidas-

Moorer estuvo de acuerdo con esa evaluación -envié una nave a reforzar la escolta, vamos a ponerle las cosas más difíciles. ¿CAG?-

-Nuestro Alpha Strike lo llevaran a cabo los "Rhinos" del Vinson,- declaro con voz segura la Capitana Angela Long, reemplazo al antiguo CAG de Moorer cuando este falleció en el Lincoln durante Red Trident -Tienen ya listos a 18 de estos, un Hawkeye y dos E6-B los cubrirán, todos esperan la orden para volar, pueden llegar en menos de 45 minutos-

-Perfecto ¿Qué te molesta?-

-Aparte de que irán sin escolta ¿señor?- Long remarco lo obvio, el tema que propicio una aireada discusión con su jefe un par de horas antes durante la planificación final -Nos forzaran a dividirnos señor, puedo apostar que sus cazas van a coordinar una llegada con sus boomers, según nuestras indicaciones, están dirigiéndose a Tsentralnaya, con su velocidad actual llegaran en menos de 15 minutos, se reabastecerán y saldrán de nuevo, todo en 30 minutos máximo.-

-¿Así de buenos son?- pregunto Moorer sorprendido, el estimaba una hora para todo el proceso.

-Si inteligencia está en lo correcto sí. El comandante del regimiento es un estudiante de Azonia Laplamovich- eso mosqueo al almirante -y que tiene buena experiencia en estas cosas, participo en los Balcanes.-

-¿Qué sugieres?-

-Que iniciemos "Double Tap" y traigamos a Yukikaze, al ruedo. Aun sin mucho poder de fuego el ESAG enemigo tiene las suficientes defensas para resistir nuestro ataque, necesitamos más potencia en nuestros golpes, ellos nos la darán o al menos supondrán un gasto extra de sus misiles-

El antiguo submarinista suspiro profundamente sus órdenes eran bastante claras, comprometer todos los activos posibles de las fuerzas rusas en el sector del extremo oriente, retrasarlas, desgastarlas y si es posible destrozarlas, para evitar que formen parten en cualquier operación coordinada del ESBIN. -Contacte a Yukikaze, pero DT se queda donde esta-

-Señor yo no creo…-

-No está abierto a discusión, necesitaremos a Double Tap para la fase crítica. No lo utilizaremos antes.- Moorer alzo su voz paulatinamente hasta que lo único que se escuchó en el CDC.

Contrariada pero resignada Long hizo lo que se le ordeno, al poco el escuadrón de ataque dejo el Vinson y se enfilo al noroeste. Mientras que afuera del perímetro del grupo de batalla y hábilmente aprovechando el gradiente de temperatura entre las diversas capas de profundidad, el Krasnokamensk un SSK clase Kilo, el contacto fantasma del que Moorer había hablado reportaba sus movimientos a Vladivostok.

En pocos minutos a 400 kilómetros de ahí un fuerte contingente de aviones rusos despegaron del complejo de bases de Tsentralnaya en la periferia de Vladivostok. Los Backfires iban precedidos por cerca de 30 cazas en su mayoría Su-27 sobrevivientes del primer combate, y esta vez iban acompañados de un Bear configurado para EW. Sidenko estaba confiado, seguro de sus tropas. No se retiraría hasta haber conseguido hundir a toda la flota que los imperialistas habían enviado en su contra.

Mientras la flotilla de Breetai, integrada por el Crucero Varyag, de la clase Slava, los destructores Mariscall Shaposhnikov, Almirante Tributs, Almirante Vinogradov, Almirante Panteleyev de las clases Udaloy I-II y el Bystryy de la clase Sovremenny llego a la distancia óptima de disparo de sus misiles. A menos de 250 kilómetros al noroeste de la posición conocida de los BG 70.01 y BG 70.03, sus naves lucían impresionantes y lo eran en su derecho, a excepción del primer y del último buque de la flotilla no se trataba de una fuerza particularmente potente en un rol ASuW, cuatro de ellas apenas portaban cuatro misiles SS-N-22 Sunburn (P-270 Moskit), solo el Varyag y el Bystryy cargaban 16 y 8 silos con misiles SS-N-16 Silex (P-500 Bazalt) y Sunburns respectivamente.

-Señor buenas noticias- eso hizo que Breetai despegara sus ojos de la carta náutica -Moscú informa que un satélite de imagen hará una pasada en los próximos minutos-

Pero su comandante no pronuncio palabra alguna, en su lugar bajo su vista a la carta de navegación, volviendo a repasar la batalla hasta ahora, sabía que algo estaba mal con la actitud del comandante americano. Entendía que tuviera órdenes de preservar la flota asignada, pero aún con eso no se explicaba porque no habían sido atacados, porque sus pilotos volaban con tal aparente falta de deseo, sabía que algo no estaba bien. Pero no era capaz de deducir que era.

En ese momento Yumashev se acercó a hasta ambos -Camarada Almirante, el Krasnokamensk ha enviado la última posición de telemetría sobre la posición de la flota enemiga.-

-Veámosla- pidió Excedore, para luego ayudar al capitán a marcar en la carta las nuevas posiciones. Cuando terminaron aunque diferente aún se podía distinguir una figura parecida a la letra "L" pero invertida y con los portaviones detrás de la barra -Entonces los buques anfibios deben de estar por aquí- Excedore indico con sus dedos una parte del mapa en el costado izquierdo de la formación enemiga.

-Siguen invitándonos- agrego Yumashev.

-Ya no importa- Breetai hablo finalmente -En cuanto tengamos solución de fuego, hagámoslo- se irguió finalmente y con su rostro sonde podía verse la más absoluta determinación agrego - Dígale a Burya que ataque con todo lo que tenga, que nosotros le compraremos tiempo-

-¡Señor!- lo saludo Yumashev.

En pocos minutos más todos los misiles de la flotilla fueron disparados contra sus blancos, pero en lugar de retroceder, esta siguió su curso hacia las posiciones enemigas. Breetai sabía que un ataque aéreo era inminente, y lo esperaba, solo que no sabía qué clase de sorpresa le habían reservado los imperialistas y sus aliados japoneses. Mientras los Bazalt y Moskit volaban a baja altura pero a velocidad supersónica, fueron avistados por los pilotos del Alpha Strike del Vinson, quienes de inmediato reportaron el número, curso, cantidad y tipo de blancos. Al tiempo que alistaban sus misiles para hacer su propio ataque.

Los Backfires se separaron y tomaron rumbo al oeste al superar los 150 kilómetros de recorrido, Sidenko quería hundir todos los blancos posible y se llevó al Bear de EW con ellos, y sin saberlo condeno a sus camaradas de los cazas. Los pilotos rusos esperaban que sus oponentes americanos se comportaran de la misma manera que la vez anterior, conteniéndose y sin separarse demasiado de sus grupos, por lo que una parte de los Flanker repetiría la táctica de los Foxbats aceleraría y dispararía a quema ropa, la otra usaría sus R-27, pero esta vez el guion era diferente.

-Muy bien chicos, esta vez nos vamos a quitar los guantes- declaro el comandante de la CAP del Nimitz que en el combate pasado había derribado a dos bandidos, pero había perdido 5 pilotos de su escuadrón. Así que estaba más que deseoso para buscar una retribución adecuada.

Con el permiso de Moorer, Long instruyo a sus pilotos a salir al encuentro del enemigo y ganar el primer golpe. Dos Prowlers del Nimitz le fastidiaron los parámetros de lanzamiento BVR a los cazas enemigos, el Hawkeye les dio la posición estimada y los dos escuadrones se desplegaron en un abanicó en dos altitudes diferentes a 400 metros y 1500 metros sobre el nivel del mar. Cada uno de los 28 F/A-18 Hornet disparo hasta cuatro AMRAAMs contra su blanco designado, era para efectos prácticos "overkill" pero aún si solo la mitad daba en el blanco eso significaría que superarían a los Flankers 2 a 1.

-¡¿Qué diablos?!- antes de que se diera cuenta el piloto de un Flanker adelantado fue borrado del cielo.

La muerte llego sin aviso alguno, para los pilotos rusos, con sus sensores y radares degradados por los Prowlers debieron de acercarse mucho más de lo deseado para que su aviónica pudiera funcionar adecuadamente, un par se dirigió a eliminar a los molestos aviones EW americanos uno más al Hawkeye, esos fueron los primeros en desaparecer. Cuando los radares de amenazas captaron de los Flankers captaron las señales emanadas por las cabezas buscadoras de los misiles estos ya estaban en su fase terminal.

-¡Evasivas ahora!- ordeno desesperado el comandante del regimiento.

Probando ser un piloto capaz, no por nada su Flanker tenía las marcas de seis derribos, logro burlar a sus dos primeros perseguidores con una mezcla de señuelos chaff y maniobras bruscas de ascenso y descenso, mientras que en una muestra de habilidad y desesperación derribo al cuarto con los disparos más precisos de su cañón que recordara. Pero fue con el tercero con el que agoto su suerte, ya que su cabeza de proximidad se armó correctamente explotando a pocos metros de su ala izquierda tras haberlo perdido gracias a una de sus maniobras y la desprendió por completo. Pasaría varias horas antes de ser rescatado por un Seahawk y tomado prisionero. Fue el afortunado, 17 de sus compañeros no tendrían esa suerte, después de esa salva solo quedaron diez Flankers y los Hornets del Nimitz no dudaron en lanzarse sobre ellos.

Pero a pesar de la sangría los Flankers habían cumplido su papel de escudo de forma sobresaliente, cuando detectaron la aproximación del Bear EW del Teniente Comandante Baykov, la CAP del Vinson no estaba en su posición dado que se había colocado para atrapar a cualquier bandido que se filtrara de los cazas del Nimitz. Pasha ordeno encender a toda potencia la suite ECM del Bear y las pantallas de radar del Vicennes y el Gates experimentaron seria degradación.

Cuando estuvieron dentro de los 200 kilómetros del perímetro defensivo, Pasha supo que tendrían éxito Sidenko sonrió lleno de satisfacción al escuchar el reporte del Bear EW. -Atención Sección 1 conmigo vamos a distraer a la escolta, Sección dos ustedes tomen a la flota- de nuevo la formación se partió en dos y cada grupo de seis aparatos se enfilo hacia sus blancos.

-Elévense ya- ordeno a su sección al tiempo que empujaba la palanca de vuelo fuertemente hacia él. Completamente cargado de municiones el Backfire perdía mucha de su suavidad característica a la hora de volar.

-Tenemos la telemetría- dijo su operador de armas.

-Cárgala en los misiles yo le digo a Pasha que es hora de que se vaya- fue la orden de Sidenko. Pronto los misiles estaban armados y fueron disparados a sus blancos

Las bondades del sistema AEGIS le permitían poder enfrentar diversos tipos de amenazas de manera simultánea, pero su auténtica fortaleza era que se trataba en esencia de un sistema ideado para la guerra y defensa aérea de una embarcación, su radar AN/SPYD podía seguir a más de 100 objetos simultáneamente a una distancia de 200 kilómetros y podrían de ser necesario guiar hasta 100 misiles SAM en contra del enemigo en caso de ataque, al menos esa era la teoría, sin embargo el sistema tenía sus fallas, les asignada un determinado orden de acuerdo a la peligrosidad que representaban para el buque mismo y después para otras unidades.

Y Sidenko estaba por explotar esa debilidad. En su bahía de carga y pilones de alares no se encontraban los habituales Raduga Kh-15 o Kh-22. La sección a su mando estaba cargada de misiles Kh-55, sin ser capaces de vuelo supersónico el AS-15 Kent como es llamado por la NATO, poseía una de las cabezas explosivas convencionales más grandes de todos los misiles soviéticos/rusos que se hubiesen fabricado, suficiente para mandar al fondo a cualquier buque militar occidental y cada aparato de la sección 1 llevaba 8 de estos. Antes de siquiera pensar en ayudar a la flota anfibia que custodiaban, los escoltas tendrían que salvarse a sí mismos. Y la sección 2 llevaba Kh-22, tres cada uno haciendo 18 en total, estos si eran supersónicos y fueron lanzados cuando estaban a menos de 160 kilómetros de sus blancos.

-Ahora es tiempo de que ustedes paguen el precio- dejo salir Sidenko antes de ordenar el disparo.

El lanzamiento coordinado fue perfecto, más de 82 misiles volaban hacia sus blancos, los escoltas AEGIS estaban reforzados por el Higgins y prontamente se pusieron a lanzar sus propios misiles, algunos se confundieron y enfilaron directo a los aviones. El cielo quedo cubierto de estelas explosiones, uno a uno los vampiros eran derribados, pero con cada segundo que pasaba, estos se acercaban más a su meta.

-¡Encuentren a ese desgraciado!- fue la orden de Hal Moorer al presenciar como el Gridley, se partía en pedazos producto de 3 torpedos, de una salva de 6 torpedos producto del Krasnomensk. Su instinto le había dicho que no todo estaba bien, ahora Moorer se lamentaba el no haber insistido en investigar ese contacto fantasma.

El capitán del submarino cronometro extraordinariamente su aproximación y su salva de torpedos de 653mm para lanzarlos en el momento en que los misiles disparados por la flotilla rusa estuvieran llegando a la zona de defensa amarilla del grupo de batalla del Nimitz, lo cual provoco que todo el grupo entrara en desarraigo, en una maniobra aún más arriesgada el Krasnomensk disparo una nueva salva de seis torpedos antes de iniciar la retirada. Cada nave hacia bruscos virajes a toda velocidad y mientras lo hacían el AEGIS debía hacer ajustes y correcciones a los cálculos de disparo o a las rutas que seguían los misiles defensivos, una tarea sencilla de derribar una treintena de misiles enemigos, se convirtió en algo titánico ya que ahora debían hacerlo mientras maniobraban a velocidades de 30 nudos por hora (55.5 km).

-Los helos ya lo tienen, trata de escapar por… ¡en medio de la formación!- incrédulo el operador de sonar muestra el rumbo estimado del submarino enemigo.

El Krasnomensk se ha colado en medio del espacio dejado por las naves una zona donde gracias al ruido producido por las naves y torpedos desplazándose los helicópteros que lo siguen tendrán dificultades para seguirlo.

-¡Vaya que es un cabrón atrevido!- escucharon todos en el CDC decir a Long.

La mayoría de los torpedos fallan al ser despistados por los señuelos de ruido, pero uno más alcanza a detonar muy cerca del estribor del destructor produciendo fallas en los motores, red eléctrica y los motores. En ese momento 6 vampiros irrumpen en la formación. Moorer creyó por un momento que su experiencia en el Lincoln se repetiría de nuevo cuando sintió como toda la nave se sacudía fuertemente, se sujetó de un mamparo y espero el impacto del misil; pero este nunca llego, los Phalanx del Nimitz dieron cuenta de tres de los misiles que se dirigían a la nave. Dos más fueron derribados por el Lawrence, pero uno se cebó contra el desafortunado Shoup al que partió por la mitad.

-Organicen el rescate de los náufragos, no nos vamos hasta no subir al último de ellos- ladró Moorer por todas las frecuencias -Y quiero que hundan a ese cabrón- dijo esperando tener un solo momento de calma. Pero este no llego.

-¡Señor el BG 70.05 está bajo ataque!-

Cuatro Kh-22 impactaron en el Tarawa por estribor, tres en su parte media, la parte de los hangares, otro más por debajo de la línea de flotación por encima de la hélice de la nave dejándola no solo muerta en el agua, sino con incendios por toda la nave que finalmente la consumirían, junto con ella al menos otros dos LHA. A la destrucción se sumaron el Vicennes después de que este siguiera luchando a pesar de haber sido alcanzado por las explosiones cercanas de tres misiles AS-15, pero un cuarto penetro la superestructura del buque y exploto justo por encima del CIC de la nave, eliminando de tajo el corazón y cerebro del buque. El Onami encajo otros dos impactos y la corveta Wonju también se unió a las bajas. Además de la perdida de los buques que llevaban la brigada, otros seis buques de logística se unieron a ellos en el fondo del mar.

Pero la victoria fue agridulce para Sidenko. La CAP del Vinson logro colocarse y derribar a varios misiles lo que evito mayor pérdida de vidas, y junto con los SAMs del Thomas Gates derribaron a 8 Backfires antes de que estos pudieran escapar, incluyendo al de Sidenko. Pero la respuesta no tardaría en llegar para los americanos.

-El Lawrence reporta que han hundido al intruso- reporto un oficial a Moorer.

-Ya era hora…- soltó -Perdimos dos naves gracias él. Contacte a Double Tap, díganle que es hora de que ellos se muevan.-

El Krasnomensk había sido finalmente hundido cuando trataba de alejarse en silencio de la formación naval, una combinación de torpedos lanzados por helicópteros y aquellos proveniente de los buques por fin había logrado terminar con la cacería del buque ruso, recibiendo tres impactos diferentes cuando solo se requería de uno. Y ese solo fue el primer acto, el segundo acto arribo con el reporte de un satélite US-A que hizo una rápida pasada por el área de la batalla y envió sus fotografías e imágenes a los diversos centros de comando rusos y del ESBIN, incluyendo al Varyag.

-Señor…- era raro escuchar a Excedore confundido y perplejo mientras observaba las fotos que Yumashev les había llevado y que suponían eran de la flota anfibia atacada. Este día Mikhail Breetai ha escuchado a su amigo hablar con estupor en dos ocasiones distintas, definitivamente no era un buen presagio en absoluto. -Las fotos hay un problema… con las fotos- dijo con voz titubeante su primer oficial.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo tomando las fotos de las manos de su primar oficial y enseguida noto a lo que este se refería -¿Qué significa esto?- los buques ahí mostrados con todo y daños no se parecían a las fotografías que tenían de archivos del GRU.

-No son clase Tarawa, los grandes buques anfibios que destruimos hoy señor, estos son modelos mucho más viejos, eso son LPH de la clase Iwo Jima, ya desfasados por la USN… lo mismo con el resto de los buques de logistica, estos son de al menos de la época de la Crisis de los Misiles.-

Breetai se quedó en silencio su cabeza armo rápidamente el cuadro con esta la pieza faltante. -Su "Mohtballed fleet" …- dijo con los ojos perdidos -su flota logística de reserva, la que mantienen con navíos ya retirados pero que se encuentran cuidadosamente almacenados para ser usados tras un periodo corto de preparación en caso de requerirlo en una guerra-

-Un periodo corto de meses y operado por sus reservas- añadió Excedore completando la idea de Breetai -Por eso atacaron nuestra red satelital, nos impidieron conocer la identidad exacta de los navíos que integraban cada flota, hicieron alguna maniobra en las costas japonesas… es casi seguro que los buques que atacamos estuvieran vacíos…- por primera vez Excedore sintió náuseas y dolor de cabeza -eso quiere decir-

-Que hemos estado perdiendo recursos valiosos en un simple ataque de distracción… una Maskirovka*-

Sin embargo no tendría tiempo de lamentar ese descubrimiento. Todo se volvió confuso en ese momento para Breetai y Excedore, las alarmas del Varyag se encendieron, Yumashev dio la voz de misiles enemigos siendo detectados. El Alpha Strike del Vinson por fin había llegado a su destino, habían efectuado un vuelo rasante para evitar la detección de radar, aprovechando que, la flotilla del ESBIN no tenía cobertura aérea alguna, los aviones del UEG llegaron velozmente separándose en diferentes secciones cuando llegaron a la distancia optima de lanzamiento, al no detectarse presencia enemiga, iniciaron su ascenso, y el E-2D designo a los blancos de forma tranquila se tomaron las cosas con calma, los EA-6B Prowlers entonces escudaron a sus naves en la aproximación final.

-Disparen los misiles defensivos ¡Ahora!- fue el reclamo de Excedore.

Los SS-N-9, S-300 pronto salieron de sus lanzadores con dirección a los intrusos, pero estos prosiguieron su camino, mientras que las aeronaves del UEG en ese momento hicieron lo propio, los seis F/A-18 F y los dos Prowler, dispararon cerca de 24 AGM 88 HARM, y los doce F/A-18 F dispararon igual número de Harpoons. Con la pérdida de tres atacantes, los misiles fueron disparados a menos de 100 km. Dejando poco tiempo para reaccionar a las tripulaciones.

-Dispersen las naves que su separación sea de unos 10 kilómetros entre cada una…- Breetai ya se había repuesto del shock inicial, estaba de regreso a lo que mejor sabía hacer. -Formación en escalones.-

La flotilla pronto se dispersó conforme a las instrucciones de su comandante, la separación posibilitó que los misiles SAM y sistemas de punto como el AK-630 tuvieran buenos ángulos de rastreo y seguimiento en sus sensores y radares. Pronto los misiles atacantes comenzaron a ver disminuidos sus números de forma preocupante para el comandante de la misión, que observaba como con cada metro que lograban avanzar, al menos un par se perdía. Sin embargo estaba a punto de recibir ayuda.

-¡Señor tengo más enemigos detectados entrando por el sureste!- dijo el operador de radar a un Breetai que ya comenzaba a relajarse.

12 Mitsubishi F-2 del 30mo Escuadrón de Combate de la JSADF se unieron a la pelea volando desde su base en Misawa con el código de Yukikazae, habían volado casi 550 kilómetros para llegar al combate, el F-2 diseñado como avión multirol, era usado entre otros aspectos por la JSADF en papel de ataque naval, y para esa misión, de sus grandes alas colgaban cuatro misiles ASM-2, un desarrollo netamente japonés para un misil de esta clase (anti navío). Para Bretai esa noticia represento un golpe directo en el pecho, no creyó en que los aliados del UEG pudieran sorprenderlo más y de nuevo, pero se había equivocado otra vez. Las defensas de la flotilla incrementaron de manera frenética sus esfuerzos, y un buen número de misiles fue derribado pero a pesar de ese hecho quedaron suficiente para provocar el caos.

-¡Prepárense para el impacto!- se escuchó por los altavoces de todo el Varyag. Sin embargo estaba decidido que este día no sería el último del enorme crucero.

Los primeros en llegar fueron los HARM que cayeron en los radares de cuatro de las naves de la flotilla solo el Varyag escapo inerme a continuación llego el turno de los ASM-2 y los Harpoons. El Mariscal Shaposhnikov y el Almirante Tributs, encajaron cuatro impactos cada uno haciéndolos saltar en el aire en pedazos, más afortunado fue el Almirante Vinogradov, los dos impactos que recibió fueron en la popa, que quedó destrozada y provoco un severo escoramiento pero que permitió que muchos de los tripulantes sobrevivieran, el Panteleyev después de tres impactos estaba muerto en el agua, sin poder ni guía. Lo que dejaba solamente al Bystryy y el Varyag relativamente intactos y dedicándose a rescatar a cuando naufrago y sobreviviente pudieran. Hasta que una nueva salva fue detectada por el primero, misiles Tomahawk disparados por el USS Preble para rematar la formación. A pesar de una heroica defensa del Varyag que destruyo a siete de doce misiles, el Panteleyev fue alcanzado por dos misiles más y que terminaron por hundirlo, el Bystryy encajo los tres restantes. Los resultados fueron brutalmente eficaces.

Y sin embargo antes de poner rumbo de regreso a Japon, la flota combinada todavía tuvo tiempo de un último ataque, el primero dirigido a tierras rusas. Cuatro submarinos americanos lanzaron misiles crucero contra blancos en la región de Vladivostok, las defensas SAM lograron derribar varios de estos, pero aun así el ataque tuvo éxito al dañar las bases aéreas, instalaciones navales y algunos otros puntos.

-¿Qué dijo la capitanía de puerto?-

-Los primeros buques de auxilio demoraran un par de horas más señor-

-Que se den prisa Excedore-

-Si señor-

Mientras contemplaba desde el puente a lo que había quedado de su flotilla, un montón de amasijos retorcidos y calcinados de metal, algunos aún ardientes mientras se hundían en medio de charcos de diésel prendidos en fuego, gruesas columnas de humo negro elevándose hacia un cielo que comenzaba a obscurecer -¿En que nos equivocamos Excedore?- dijo con voz lacónica Mikhail Breetai que estuvo cerca de derramar lágrimas de rabia, al contemplar como subían a varios de los náufragos del Vinogradov; muchos de ellos quemados, y a los cuales el agua salada les escollaba la piel. Todos estos eran sus marineros, hombres y mujeres que lo respetaban profundamente y lo habían seguido en cientos de misiones, ejercicios y combates desde Thanatos. Confiaban ciegamente en él y él los había conducido al matadero.

El Varyag era ahora la única nave de entidad que sobrevivía en condiciones operativas de toda la Flota del Pacifico. -Cuando hayamos terminado dile al Capitán Yumashev que nos lleve de regreso a Fokino-

-¿Fokino? está entre los lugares atacados Almirante- Excedore que estaba igualmente impresionado por las escenas frente a él, no dudo en recordarle a su jefe ese detalle, aunque intuía que este ya lo sabía.

-A Fokino Excedore, es el puerto más cercano, que equipos médicos nos esperen, los llevaremos a donde sea más rápido trasladarlos a los hospitales- la voz descarnada de su jefe convenció a su primer oficial de que no era sabio llevar la contraria a su superior.

-Así se hará-

-Bien- murmuro Breetai antes de salir a las cubiertas y ayudar en la atención de los heridos.

* * *

><p>Portaaviones 遼寧 (Liaoning) 016 Buque Insignia de la Flota del Mar del Este, Delta del Río Yangtze, frente a Shanghái, República Popular China.<p>

El silencio en la sala de guerra del buque era un indicativo de que tan graves eran las cosas para las fuerzas chinas durante la batalla que ha transcurrido todo el día, después de los primeros ataques aéreos por parte de las fuerzas del UEG encabezadas por el Macross, la capacidad combativa combinada de la PLA AF y la PLA Navy decayó en un 30% total, buenos y experimentados pilotos y líderes de escuadrón se perdieron en los primeros minutos, lo mismo que los aviones de AWE&C y la cadena de radares de superficie y de guía para las baterías de SAM.

-El Contralmirante Zhong reporta que el primer escuadrón de la Flota del Mar del Norte sufrió fuertes pérdidas y que ordeno al segundo escuadrón retroceder hasta la entrada del estrecho de Bohai- Un comandante de la PLA Navy da el reporte del ataque que realizaron los escuadrones de ataque del Macross hace un par de horas contra las fuerzas de la Flota del Mar del Norte, un destructor y cuatro fragatas fueron destruidas, otras dos naves severamente dañadas casi trecientos muertos y la misma cifra de heridos -Dice que sus nuevas órdenes le impiden prestar más apoyo por los momentos-

Sentado en la silla del Comandante en la sala de guerra, el Vicealmirante Xu Hongmen no puede evitar pensar que le han encomendado una tarea con pocas perspectivas de sobrevivencia -Significa que desde Beijing nos están dejando solos- añadió secamente el hombre figura espigada y rasgos agudos a sus oficiales -¿alguna palabra del Almirante Yen Li?- se refirió al comandante de la Flota del Mar del Sur.

-Tienen muchos problemas, Okinawa ha sobrevivido sin daños de consideración los dos ataques previamente lanzados, además el grupo de batalla que se encentra en la zona es uno potente, con todo y que no posean un portaviones- respondió su primer oficial el Comodoro Zhang Hen

-El UEG tienen al menos cuatro escuadrones de F-15C ahí, dos de los americanos, dos japoneses, uno de F/A-18 de los marines y muchos P-3 Orión, sin contar además de los más nuevos P-8 Poseidón, el almirante hace bien en tomarse las cosas con calma-

-Al hacerlo, nos deja sin apoyo- reclamo Hongmen recordando el plan original de combate.

Todas las flotas estaban involucradas en la expulsión de la incursión del UEG al Mar Amarillo. La Flota del Norte enfrentaría a los escoltas de la flota anfibia y junto con el apoyo de los escuadrones de ataque del distrito de Jinan eliminarían a la oposición, antes de que sus submarinos y regimientos de bombarderos hicieran lo suyo y destruyeran a la flota anfibia que en esos momentos intentaría huir.

Las flotas de los mares del Este y Sur tendrían una labor mucho más complicada. La última montaría un ataque a Okinawa, destinada a destruir las bases aéreas de Futenma, Kadena y Naha, para después realizar una invasión por medio de su propio contingente de transportes anfibios. La Flota del Mar del Este por el contrario tendría que lidiar con el Macross, el Stennis y sus respectivos grupos de batalla. Algo muy difícil cuando contaban con cobertura aérea propia, ahora que no la tenían, el almirante desistió de pensar en las implicaciones.

-¿Tenemos alguna actualización sobre la situación en Shanghai?-

-La misma de hace media hora- contesto el Capitán Bai Wong, comandante de Liaoning y primer oficial del Staff de Hongmen -Siguen sacando gente de los restos del V Centro de comando y de las bases aéreas de la región.-

-Nos han atacado con todo en esta ocasión, como debe ser han tratado de mutilar nuestra capacidad ofensiva- declaro el veterano oficial al mando de la flota -pero aún tenemos un pequeño espacio para maniobrar antes de que requiramos usar las medidas extremas que el Almirante Breetai nos presentó-

Cuando el primer ataque que los escuadrones del Macross realizaban a la Flota del Mar del Norte estaba en plena efervescencia y la CAP del Vinson y los cazas del primero lidiaban con un ataque por parte de aviones cazabombarderos, cerca de 180 misiles Tomahawk cayeron sobre la región de Shanghai, destruyendo o infligiendo graves daños a instalaciones navales, plantas de energía eléctrica, depósitos de combustibles, de municiones, instalaciones de mando y control como el V Centro, y bases aéreas, de la armada y el ejército. Ese ataque fue realizado por el North Carolina y el Minnesota que dispararon sus misiles en una posición cercana al Stennis para no separarse de su misión principal, y por el USS Florida, un submarino perteneciente a la clase Ohio, que patrullaba a solo unos pocos kilómetros al norte de la isla de Jeju. Originalmente construido como un SSBN, el Florida junto con los tres primeros de su clase fue modificado a principios de la década pasada para convertirse en un submarino lanza misiles crucero (SSGN), en cada antiguo silo para misil balístico, llevaba ahora 7-8 misiles Tomahawk, para hacer un total de 154 misiles. El ataque, que no encontró oposición alguna de los SAMs o CAPs de la zona y solo experimento ataques por partes de defensas de zona resulto devastador en partículas para las bases aéreas de la periferia de Shanghái como eran Rugado, Xuzhou, Changxing y Dangchan, en muchos casos los misiles llegaron cuando cazas y aeronaves de ataque circulaban en la pistas ya sea aterrizando o despegando.

Por lo que aquellos equipados con submuniciones las dejaron caer no solo sobre las pistas sino en los patios de maniobras, mientras aquellos que portaban cabezas de alto explosivo caían sobre estructuras como hangares, depósitos de municiones y demás. Más de cien aeronaves de diversos tipos se perdieron, ya sea destruidas por las explosiones resultantes o por los incendios que surgieron desde estas. El golpe más fuerte si es que se podía hablar de uno notable durante todo este día era precisamente el ataque al centro de comando regional en Shanghái y los cuarteles de la flota en Ningbo, solo en el primero que fue atacado por cuatro misiles se hablaba de cerca de 300 muertos, lo que ponía las bajas totales en cerca de los mil. Y solo habían transcurrido unas horas del inicio de la pelea.

Beijing se había movilizado y pronto traspaso el mando de la defensa al distrito de Jinan, mientras que dejaba a Hongmen como el comandante de facto de la flota, además de ser el militar de más rango encontrado después de los sobrecogedores ataques llevados a cabo por el UEG.

-Camarada almirante- su CAG se presentó ante el grupo que discutía -Los escuadrones están listos y desde tierra nos informan que han ensamblado un regimiento de cazabombarderos JH-7, cerca de 32 aviones equipados cada uno con un par de Yj-83- todos asintieron con la cabeza.

El misil de cabeza explosiva pequeña tenía la ventaja de tener un buen alcance de hasta 350 km lanzado desde un avión, aunque la fuerte defensa ECM de los grupos de batalla americano y del UEG reducía en un 60% dicha ventaja, sin embargo esto era compensado por la velocidad de Mach 1.5 que lograba alcanzar en su fase de aproximación.

-¿Qué sabemos de nuestros bombarderos?- pregunto el almirante.

-Ya están en el aire, calculamos que si despegamos en la próxima hora, seremos capaces de atacar por diversos ejes a la formación enemiga, además desde el distrito de Jinan se nos unirán más aviones de ataque.-

-De acuerdo, tenemos que aumentar nuestras posibilidades para nuestro próximo ataque…- Hongmen hizo una serie de rápidos cálculos mentales -¿están los submarinos en sus posiciones?-

-A la espera de lanzarse en cuanto usted lo ordene…- declaro su oficial de ASW que había participado poco en la reunión -8 de nuestros submarinos de ataque convencionales entraran al Mar Amarillo para apoyar el ataque, esperamos perdidas ya que constatamos al menos la presencia de al menos tres submarinos americanos de la clase Virginia y un número no determinado de SSK coreanos y japoneses, con todo las proyecciones nos indican que lograran pasar la barrera submarina, a pesar de las perdidas estarán en posición de infligir al menos una buena parte de confusión sobre las unidades de los imperialistas.-

Satisfecho de los resultado el comandante da una última instrucción -Dígale al Comodoro Ming que prepare su escuadrón y parte de inmediato, ellos serán el componente de batalla de superficie en esta ocasión- ordena a su primer oficial.

-Si señor-

-Va enviar a la mayoría de nuestras naves a atacar, nuestra protección se verá disminuida- observo su oficial ASW.

-Es un riesgo calculado, necesito enviar una agrupación fuerte, para que su amenaza sea tomada en serio por parte del enemigo, aunque Ming posee buenas tripulaciones, es la primera vez que verán combate- declaro sombríamente Hongmen consciente de que para tener éxito en su ataque debería estar dispuesto a derrochar las vidas de muchas gente.

-No debemos preocuparnos camaradas, estamos listos para enfrentar el desafío que se viene encima de nosotros, así demostraremos las virtudes inherentes de nuestro modo de vida, popular y democrático.- El Capitán Tai Puyi oficial político de la nave dijo con profunda convicción y por puro respeto a su puesto Hongmen le dejo terminar. Los oficiales políticos eran mantenidos por herencia de los asesores soviéticos que ayudaron a levantar la incipiente PLA Navy, para llevarla a la modernidad. -Esos perros imperialistas podrán superarnos en tecnología, pero nosotros tenemos números y corazón-

Aun hoy la presencia de oficiales políticos no solo en la PLA Navy, sino en todas las ramas de la milicia china, era motivo de cierta controversia para los oficiales comandantes. Que se encargaban de fomentar y mantener la moral alta de un buque por medio de actividades que ensalzaban las virtudes del comunismo y la República China. Y de reportar a todos aquellos oficiales y miembros que se desviaban de los propósitos revolucionarios de Mao y Marx, en la práctica los oficiales políticos eran una mafia dentro del sistema, una de la cual se podía fácilmente ganar su favor o su rencor dependiendo de las decisiones que un comandante tomara.

El Almirante Hongmen _-El corazón y los números-_ se mordió los labios para no contestarle, consciente de que los oficiales políticos reportan directamente al Secretario General del Partido y él ya tiene suficientes problemas con los cuales lidiar. Era irónico que las actuales fuerzas rusas, junto con las del bloque europeo del ESBIN se hubieran desecho de esa posición y que sean ellos los que aún empleen a esas rémoras. Puyi podía ser un hombre razonable e incluso le agradaba a la tripulación la mayor parte de su tiempo, pero había ocasiones en que simplemente llevaba su papel como promotor de la propaganda política del partido a niveles insoportables.

Su primer oficial sin embargo tenía otras ideas -Olvida usted, camarada que al final del día un corazón así le pertenezca al hombre más valiente no será capaz de detener un misil, una bala, una bomba por si solo…- su oficial político lo miro con ojos entrecerrados -necesita de las herramientas y la mejor estrategia a su disposición-

El oficial político estaba a punto de decir algo, pero fue detenido por Hongmen -Camarada oficial. Disculpe al Comodoro Wong, pero debe entender que nuestra prioridad es diseñar una táctica que no solo nos lleve a la victoria en esta batalla, sino que no se trate de una victoria pírrica- eso dejo callado a su oyente. -Muy bien si eso es todo, regresemos a asuntos mucho más importantes camaradas, el ataque está programado para comenzar dentro de 30 minutos, debemos hacer los preparativos finales para el ataque- con eso el debate fue dado por terminado y prontamente todo lo que faltaba por hacer fue resuelto para satisfacción de Hongmen.

El sol estaba casi por desaparecer cuando una fuerza conformada por cinco cruceros y cuatro fragatas que se desprendieron del grupo principal con dirección hacia el noreste del Mar Amarillo. Se trataba de varias de las más modernas naves con las que la Flota del Mar del Este contaba. Encabezando la formación se encontraba el destructor _Hangzhou_ (136), seguido del _Fuzhou_ (137) _Taizhou_ (138) los tres pertenecientes a la clase Sovremenmy, están naves eran únicas ya que se trataban de antiguos buques de la armada rusa y que fueron adquiridos por el gobierno chino a principios de la década pasada para mejorar la lucha ASuW y AAW de su flota. El Hangzhou había sido modificado con una sala de guerra mucho más amplia para acomodar a un comandante de escuadrón o flota y su staff. Por su parte el 长春 Changchun (150) y el 郑州 Zhengzhou (151) pertenecían al Tipo 052C o Luyang II como los clasifica la NATO y son buques de defensa aérea con ciertas capacidades en la lucha contra otras unidades.

Las unidades más potentes en el aspecto ASuW y ASW eran las cuatro fragatas Tipo 54A o JiangKai II, naves con un enfoque multipropósito con ocho misiles C-803 con doble función anti navío y de misil crucero para blancos a buena distancia de las costas del enemigo. Su armamento lo complementaban sus defensas antiaéreas, antisubmarinas y una batería de armas 76mm doble propósito y 2 sistemas CIWS Tipo 730, haciéndolas las unidades mejor balanceadas del grupo que disponía a enfrentarse a las fuerzas del UEG que se encontraban en la zona.

No estaban solos al menos cuatro submarinos recibieron la orden de adelantarse y sumar sus esfuerzos a la fuerza de superficie y atacar al grupo encabezado por el Macross. Del mismo modo de bases aéreas en el distrito de Jinian varios regimientos con cazabombarderos JH-7, los propios Su-27, Su-30 MKK2 del Liaoning además de escoltas en la forma de J-10 y J-15 tanto de la Fuerza Aérea como de la Fuerza Aeronaval partieron para sumarse a los esfuerzos.

-Confirmo bandidos rumbo 2-0-2-05- se dirigen hacia ustedes- escucha el aviso de Lisa que le envía la última posición conocida del ataque enemigo. Dado que el Hawkeye del Capitán Villeu está siendo reabastecido mediante un tanquero, un destructor adelantado de la escolta suministra la información, mientras otro E-2D se coloca en su posición lo más pronto posible -Armas libres, Líder Skull-

-Copiado y enterado Delta 1- Es el aviso que recibe de Villoy que provoca que Roy Fokker escucha por la radio y eso activa los instintos de Roy y termina su mentalidad, convirtiéndose de nuevo en el líder del grupo de cazas del Macross. El Skull 01 tomo su puesto como líder de la CAP -¡Muy bien chicos y chicas! conocen al enemigo conocen sus juegos, hora de terminar con ellos. ¡Cabezas despejadas, ojos bien abiertos y dedos en sus gatillos!-

Los escuadrones del Macross y del Stennis se alinearon, delimitaron sus zonas de disparo, sus blancos respectivos y liberaron sus misiles preparándose a la espera de las instrucciones finales antes de disparar. No eran los únicos sin embargo. El comandante a cargo del ataque nocturno guiaba a los suyos desde un Mainring que volaba en el límite de la distancia del alcance de los SAMs de la escolta y los misiles que portan los cazas adelantados que custodian al Hawkeye.

-La cortina de interferencia es fuerte- murmura su operador de radar, quien sigue manipulando los controles del emisor de señal del Mainrig.

-Lo sé- reconoce el coronel mientras que en sus pantallas aparecían falsas señales y demasiadas deformaciones en la señales.

-Estamos a 20 kilómetros de la línea roja, camarada coronel- reporta el piloto al coronel.

El oficial a cargo reflexiono por unos momentos antes de decidir -Crucemos la línea- dijo sin perder más tiempo. La tripulación estaba consciente de que esa orden los ponía en gravísimo riesgo, pero ninguno protesto. Estaban enterados de los daños provocados por los ataques del UEG en la zona de Shanghai, de las graves pérdidas sufridas por los escuadrones y la marina en los encuentros previos. Conscientes de que sus camaradas requerían los datos de la posición del enemigo, todos estaban dispuesto a cumplir con su deber hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

Los contactos que había seguido y seleccionado encendieron sus radares de disparo. Era la señal que Roy estaba esperando -¡Atención escuadrones! ¡Tally Ho!* Fox Three- con eso cuatro AIM-120C salieron de los lanzadores del Skull 01 y pronto solo se distinguían una cadena de puntos rojos que se perdían en todo el horizonte.

-Escuadrones disparen- ordeno el coronel al tiempo que el Mainring iniciaba acciones evasivas cuando detecto la salva de misiles que los cazas del UEG habían lanzado sobre ellos.

Al poco tiempo una nueva batalla aérea comenzaba de nuevo sobre el Mar Amarillo, cuando cazas de ambos bandos se tranzaron de nuevo. Cada bando apelando a sus fortalezas, el UEG contando con el apoyo de sus aviones AWACs, aparatos de EW y demás multiplicadores de fuerza que les permitían mejorar sus posibilidades ante la lluvia de misiles que sus enemigos eran capaces de lanzar. Los chinos basándose en el uso táctico de su superioridad numérica enviado escuadrones formados por pilotos de reserva para apoyar a los pilotos novatos y reservándose a sus escuadrones y pilotos de elite para una segunda ola.

El Skull, junto con los Iron Chief's y los Top Hatters del Stennis mantenían a raya lo mejor que se podía a los enemigos que los enfrentaban con decisión absoluta en los cielos. Las bajas que sufrían ambos los obligaban a comprobar varias veces el blanco que atacaban, pero era un riesgo que el UEG tomaba para no ser sorprendido en inferioridad debido a bajas por fuego amigo.

-No se separen ni rompan sus pares, tardaremos más, pero lo obligamos a usar a seis de los suyos contra dos de los nuestros en lugar de uno de nosotros contra seis de los suyos.- Con eso dicho Roy procedió a destruir a un J-11 con un Sidewinder disparado con su casco de mira montada mientras realizaba un viraje a la izquierda de casi 7 g de potencia. El piloto chino que trato de ganarle el giro jamás supo que sucedió.

-Con ese es el séptimo de este día jefe ¿Trata de romper su record?- Roy no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa ante el comentario humorístico y algo sarcástico de Skull 07 su piloto de flanco en esta misión-

Para nadie era secreto el nivel de destrezas que hacían de Roy Fokker uno de los más expertos pilotos de combate del mundo. Como tampoco era secreto que los mandos que aprobaron la lista de nombramientos lo habían rechazado de la posición de CAG del Macross por ser bastante independiente, de tácticas poco ortodoxas y de nunca quedarse callado sobre algún tema que llamase su atención, sumado a una personalidad bastante colorida y en especial por sus roces con varios oficiales de grados superiores. Un motivo de desazón en un principio cuando se trasladó al Macross. La oportunidad le llegaba a poco de salir de uno de los peores momentos de su carrera y su vida. Cuando estuvo a punto de convertirse en astronauta, pero las circunstancias en ese momento le jugaron en contra.

-Atención escuadrones, este es Rossignol…- detectando escuadrones de ataque efectuando maniobras previas antes-

Para alivio del Capitán Villeu, los pilotos del Hawkeye que tripulaba habían logrado alcanzar su posición de patrulla en el momento en que detectaron un grupo de señales que hacían lo posible por volar por debajo del horizonte de radar. Se encontraban en ese momento a unos 280 kilómetros al norte noroeste de los BG 70.03 (el Stennis) y 70.04 (el Macross)

-Intenta acercarte necesitamos una mejor imagen- ordeno Villeu.

-A la orden señor- el piloto del Hawkeye viro y acelero el avión a todo lo que este podía darle. Junto al Hawkeye se encontraba una escolta de dos Super Hornet para proporcionarle cobertura en caso de necesitarla. Esta vez esa precaución resultaría fundamentada. Sus acciones no pasaron desapercibidas y desde el Mainring que le servía de puesto de comando, que además sobrevivió a su excursión por líneas enemigas el comandante chino ya tenía en marcha su propia forma para contrarrestar las acciones de los AWE&C del UEG.

-Bien enfoquémonos en esta serie de contactos- Villeu señalo una serie de débiles contactos que tenían rumbo al este de la posición del Macross.

-No esta vez- Como le hubiera leído a la mente el coronel pidió un canal radio -蜃景 (Shèn jǐng/Espejismo) aquí 看 (Kàn/Vigía) inicie su aproximación-

Con eso Shèn jǐng, la clave de un bombardero Xian-HD6, una versión especialmente adaptada para guerra electrónica inicio su ascenso desde la costa cerca de Rizhao al noroeste de la costa china. El HD6 era la respuesta de la PLAAF a los Growler, Prowler y demás aparatos EW que el UEG y las fuerzas americanas habían desplegado en Corea siendo clave en la superioridad aérea así fuera de forma local sobre los cielos de la península. Equipado con lo último de ECM producidos por la nación asiática, el HD6 solo tenía el inconveniente de ser aún de reciente introducción en la PLAAF y por tanto de números escasos en el inventario. A pesar de eso Villeu y su escolta tuvieron una desagradable sorpresa cuando los radares y sensores del Hawkeye experimentaron una pérdida considerable en la resolución y efectividad de sus sensores

-Merde- fue lo único que el marino francés alcanzo a decir al observar cómo había interferencia en las pantallas de las consolas de su avión -Los chinos debieron haber apresurado el despliegue de sus aviones de EW, y como siempre inteligencia no nos informó ese pequeño detalle- murmuro con evidente desdén, uno que era compartido por el resto de sus asistentes en la operación de los sensores del E-2D.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora señor?- le pregunto uno de sus subordinados. Y Marcel Villeu se dio cuenta de que no tenía ninguna opción más que continuar con su misión y arriesgarse a lo que fuera les estuvieran preparando sus enemigos.

-Seguimos adelante, muy atentos todos…- dijo con voz resuelta al tiempo que se ajustaba nuevamente el cinturón de seguridad -No sabemos que nos han preparado nuestros amigos. Pero sin importar eso tenemos una misión que cumplir- sus palabras terminaron el debate.

Así el Hawkeye siguió su curso sin modificación, mientras cada uno de los tripulantes se encontraba expectante al frente y a varias decenas de kilómetros de ellos una enorme formación de aeronaves se estaba conjugando, encabezados por Shèn jǐng había una colección de aeronaves pertenecientes a la 5ta División Aeronaval. Un regimiento al completo de cazabombarderos biplaza Xian JH-7A que sumaban cerca de 40 aparatos equipados todos con un par de misiles Yingji-83, una versión actualizada del Yingji-82 con mayor alcance y que durante los últimos kilómetros de su vuelo contra su blanco designado podría llegar a desarrollar Mach 1 volviéndolo especialmente complicado para las defensas de una nave. Su armamento era complementado con un par de misiles PL-9 para autodefensa.

Junto a ellos un escuadrón de 24 Su-30MKK Flankers, una versión totalmente ensamblada en China y por ende tenía un desempeño diferente a la de sus primos bastardos J-11 y J-15 en servicio con ambas ramas aéreas del PLA, su carga además de misiles de alcance medio R-27 con guía mixta de radar e infrarrojo, portaban el Yingji-91 un misil anti radiación desarrollado a partir del Kh-31P, que podía destruir desde AWACs a radares de baterías SAMs móviles. Completaba el grupo una sección de un regimiento de bombardero aeronaval consistente en 16 bombarderos Xian H-6 cada uno llevando hasta seis misiles Yingji-82CK la versión con un rango mayor, era un misil roza olas subsónico, a diferencia de los misiles empleados por los buques de la flota, sus colegas del aire buscaban sencillamente colapsar la capacidad de respuesta de las defensas de los BGs del UEG que se encontraban operando en sus aguas.

-Contengan su fuego, déjenlos que se acerquen lo suficiente, no quiero que logren escapar de nosotros- ordeno el coronel quien tenía una expresión pétrea con su atención volcada en la escuadrilla enemiga que se aproximaba sobre ellos.

Dos Flanker se adelantaron poniendo rumbo para interceptar el Hawkeye que intentaba obtener la posición exacta sobre la formación que se aproximaba. Los pilotos esperaron pacientemente que el pequeño grupo entrara en la zona de alcance de sus misiles antes de disparar, para ambos grupos los minutos se hicieron en extremo largos hasta que las pantallas del E-2D tuvieron su tan codiciada imagen.

-Pueden disparar- ordeno el coronel al observar como los aviones del UEG entraban en la zona de no escape.

Los pilotos de Flanker recibieron la orden y de inmediato lanzaron un Kh-31P cada uno dirigidos al Hawkeye, seguido de un par de R-27 para los escoltas. Las alarmas sonaron en todo los aviones que iniciaron evasivas de inmediato para tratar de salvarse. Soltaron chaffs, bengalas, activaron sus equipos ECM para burlar los misiles que se cerraban sobre ellos.

-Los vampiros siguen contra nosotros- reporto el piloto del Hawkeye con audible nerviosismo, mientras realizaba otra picada más pronunciada que la anterior dejando atrás una capa de chaff para despistar a sus perseguidores electrónicos que parecían determinados a cazarlos sin importar nada de lo que hicieran-

Sin perturbarse demasiado Villeu continúo con su misión, aprovechando cada segundo disponible que tenía para terminar -Marcando las posiciones- dijo con voz calmada mientras ingresaba datos en su consola, extrañamente se sentía tranquilo, sin ansiedad o temor.

-Tengo el número de bandidos- reporto otro de los operadores de sensores del Hawkeye, este si estaba evidentemente sacudido por la experiencia pero con todo y eso continuaba efectuando su labor.

-Preparando el data link, vamos a enviarlo directo al Macross y al Stennis- su asistente de comunicaciones trabaja fervorosamente para establecer un canal de envió de datos a sabiendas de que todo podía terminar en los próximos minutos.

-Una vez que tengamos el enlace asegurado no espere y hágalo de inmediato- Villeu por su parte seguía enfrascado en determinar el tipo de contactos a los cuales se estaban enfrentado.

-Si señor-

-Rossignol a Delta1. Confirmo identidad de vampiros…-

Globalsky escuchaba atentamente como todos en el CDC el reporte de Villeu, en un silencio que contrastaba con la actividad que suele realizarse en ese lugar.

-Son al menos 60 aparatos, el equivalente a una división entera según los estándares de la PLAAF…-

-Aquí viene el primero- Se escuchó la voz del piloto.

Un fuerte ruido se escucha por la radio, mientras que el misil explota a varios metros al costado derecho del Hawkeye. Todo el aparato se sacude violentamente y las pantallas parpadean el timón de cola se daña, han evitado el primero pero aún queda el segundo por lo que Villeu aprovecha sus últimos segundos que seguramente le quedan.

-Tenemos Flankers G, Flankers B+, Flounders, Finbacks, Xian H-6…- haciendo cuentas rápidas con respecto a lo que el Macross, el Stennis están a punto de enfrentar -Han lanzado de todo-

Mientras eso sucedía con el Hawkeye sus escoltas había escapado del primer intento y habían disparados sus propios misiles, pero esta vez la fortuna estaba del lado de los chinos ya que el par de Flankers salieron inermes de dicho enfrentamientos, mientras que los dos Super Hornets fueron destruidos.

-Los Kh-31P son versión anti radar así que es evidente que buscan dejar ciegos nuestras antenas de radar. Además los bombarderos…SQUAWK- la comunicación se cortó bruscamente.

El segundo Kh-31P exploto a muy pocos metros por encima de la aeronave que termino por desprenderle buena parte de su ala izquierda, y el disco de la antena de radar ubicado en el techo del mismo; además de bañar de metralla todo el fuselaje del aparato, sin mencionar que todas las comunicaciones terminaron en el acto. En el interior todo era un absoluto caos, la explosión y metralla habían conseguido destrozar el sistema hidráulico del aparato lo que hacía que este se comportara como un elefante aprendiendo a caminar, el copiloto y uno de los tripulantes habían fallecido dejando solamente a Villeu, uno de sus operadores y el piloto de la nave con vida, aunque este último se encontraba herido como para pilotear la aeronave de regreso al Macross o mejor dicho para pilotearle en absoluto, lo que los dejaba sin demasiadas opciones si lo que querían era sobrevivir.

Al tiempo en que se colocaba uno de los paracaídas se dirigía a los sobrevivientes de su malogrado vuelo de reconocimiento -Tenemos que saltar ahora- ordeno Villeu.

-¿Qué hay de los muertos señor? no podemos dejarlos aquí- reclamo el único asistente de sistemas pero la decisión ya estaba tomada,

-Ya están muertos no les interesa lo que hagamos con ellos…- replico duramente el francés mientras se acercaba a sus compañeros fallecidos y removía un juego de placas de identificación -Toma ¿estas satisfecho?- dijo mientras se las entregaba a su asistente para que este las resguardara.

-Puedo acércanos los más posible a la zona controlada por naves aliadas señor-

-No tenemos demasiado tiempo, el avión podría caer a tierra en cualquier momento, solo apunta a una dirección paralela al recorrido…- abrió una escotilla que se encontraba el piso del mismo Hawkeye, -Cinco minutos y nos vamos- A poco tiempo de eso el avión termino por hacer una fuerte picada y precipitarse al mar.

-Rossignol, ¿Sigue con nosotros? Rossignol…- Lisa insistió repetidamente tratando de contactar nuevamente con Villeu, pero era evidente para todos que sería inútil lo que fuera que hubiera ocurrido.

-Marquen la posición estimada del último contacto que tuvimos con ellos, que se envié una nave CSAR en cuanto se tenga la señal, reacomodar a nuestros escuadrones y E-2D necesitamos cubrir cuanto antes ese hueco dejado por Rossignol-

-De inmediato Comodoro- respondió Lisa que junto con Sammy diligentemente se ocuparon de reacomodar el despliegue de las CAP

-La flota debe de cambiar su formación y reorganizarse a un patrón de ataque cerrado- prepare pronto estaremos bajo ataque tenemos mucha potencia de fuego viniendo hacia nosotros- Comento Globalsky a su primer oficial, mientras revisaba la formación del grupo.

-Teniente Leeds- fue lo único que necesito decir Maistroff a la joven de lentes y cabello castaño.

-Enseguida- responde Vanessa que enseguida se comunica con el Prometheus, la nave líder del grupo de escoltas del Macross y con el Stennis

Silentemente el americano concordó, pero también sugirió a su comandante -Recomiendo lanzar a los Growler, agregándoles AMRAAMs para que puedan contribuir a derribar cualquier misil extra que se dirija a nosotros señor-

-Capitán, Comodoro…- Claudia Grant se dirigió a los dos hombres quienes la miraron expectantes -Sugeriría que todo Merlin que no se encuentre en tareas ASW; despegue para realizar lanzamientos de chaff en contra de misiles… y tener más Osprey listos para reabastecimiento-

El Comodoro sopeso la opinión de la joven -Para que puedan despegar apenas se tenga la señal de reabastecer a los escuadrones- sin encontrarle inconveniente alguno.

-Así es Comodoro-

-¿Capitán Maistroff?-

Maistroff no tenía fama de ser un hombre particularmente tolerante a ser interrumpido cuando discutía estrategias y tácticas en especial cuando se trataba de una batalla en curso, pero incluso él tenía que reconocer que el staff que Globalsky era uno bastante capaza. Claudia Grant era la prueba de eso. La mujer procedía de un ambiente completamente distinto a la milicia y sin embargo se había distinguido a lo largo de una carrera de casi diez años, cinco de los mismos como miembro del entonces proyecto SDCV, logrando su ascenso a oficial por méritos.-No tengo problema alguno señor-

-Muy bien apenas despeguen quiero la cubierta de vuelo restringida solo a nuestros cazas para reaprovisionarse. Esta vez la tendremos bastante dura-

Globalsky no se equivocaba. Solo los quince Xian llevaban un total de 90 misiles, los Flounder 4 cada uno, los Finbacks 2 al igual, que los 2 misiles antirradar en el caso de los Su-30MKK y J-11. En total la cifra se acercaba a los 200 misiles y todavía no habían contado a los lanzados por la escuadra china que se aproximaba hacia ellos o los de algún submarino que seguramente este detrás de su rastro. Las probabilidades daban que cualquiera que sea el vencedor de la siguiente batalla lo sería con escaso margen. Y Globalsky sabía eso de sobra.

-Hubiera sido bueno tener al Deadalus y sus dos escoltas con nosotros, pero yo creo que podremos con la tarea señor.- Era raro que Maistroff sonara optimista, y eso inquieto a muchos de los presentes.

Mientras tanto todos los cazas y escuadrones disponibles trataban de ser reposicionados para detener el ataque que se aproximaba sobre la flota del UEG. El frente de batalla se extendía en estos momentos de sur a norte desde Shanghái a las costas de Quingdao, unos 110 kilómetros mar adentro en un arco de casi 400 kilómetros de extensión y el ataque llevaba tres puntas, la naval proveniente del ESAG 4.1 como ahora se llamaba al grupo encabezado por el Hangzhou se acercaba procedente de Shanghái, las otras dos eran amenazas estrictamente aéreas convergiendo desde las bases en Quingdao y la parte central de China ingresando desde Yancheng, era este grupo de bandidos que había servido de carnada para atraer a todos los cazas del Macross y del Stennis que le fuera posible.

El Skull junto con los Iron Chiefs y los Top Hatters del Stennis lo habían hecho particularmente bien, solo sumaban doce pérdidas frente a las casi cuarenta que les habían infligido al enemigo antes de que refuerzos de ambos lados llegasen, eso debería bastar para calmar a Roy, de momento todos sus pilotos derribados habían activado sus radiobalizas de localización a la espera de ser rescatados.

-Maldita sea…- murmuro incrédulo por lo bajo al ver como un grupo de tres J-16 que trataban de escurrirse volando alto por una abertura dejada por el reacomodo de su escuadrón -¿es que nunca se les van a acabar los aviones?- "saco la cabeza" de la carlinga mirando en todas direcciones antes de lanzarse sobre ellos apoyado por Skull 7. _-Quien sea que sea el líder de ese vuelo es un completo estúpido- _cruzo por su cabeza mientras encendía la función de blocaje automático de su casco de mira montada.

Quien quiera que fuera su líder había olvidado por completo la conciencia situacional que debe tener el piloto en situaciones de esta naturaleza. Explosiones sucedían a lo largo y ancho que sus ojos podían observar, lo mismo que los rastros de misiles y los motores de los aviones involucrados en el combate, era un asunto caótico sin agregar una radio que se ponía frenética en especial al haberse quedado sin Hawkeyes, los chinos habían derribado a dos de ellos antes de que se retiraran a la cobertura de la CAP y en última instancia de los SAMs de los cuales disponía la flota, y que los portaaviones aún no habían sido capaces de reemplazar.

-El líder debe ser un completo idiota- dijo Skull 7, repitiendo en voz alta las palabras que Roy pensó hace algunos momentos.

Volar en un combate nocturno era algo completamente diferente, las luces de la carlinga eran mantenidas a un mínimo forzando la visión de un piloto al máximo, con todo y que el requisito de una visión 20/20 ya no era algo necesario muchas fuerzas aéreas y aeronavales alrededor del mundo aún seguían prefiriendo a elementos con una agudeza visual casi perfecta, a los cuales solo había que enseñarles la mecánica del aprovechamiento efectivo del reconocimiento y procesamiento de la información recolectada por el método de observación por excelencia del ser humano… sus ojos.

Los dos cazas se situaron apenas a unos 5 kilómetros por detrás y por debajo de los mismos, justo en la zona ciega de los cazas enemigos, su presencia será advertida muy tarde por sus blancos.

-Tomo al que al centro ese debe ser el líder-

-Bien jefe yo me encargo del resto-

Los J-16 parecían haber perdido el blanco que estaban buscando y eso era un grave error en un combate donde las distancias se miden en kilómetros y donde sin importa la clase de ayuda electrónica que se disponga siempre le toma al ojo humano tiempo para ajustarse a su entorno. Pero tiempo no es algo que vayan a tener de sobra.

La retícula de la mira se puso roja -Skull 1… Fox Two- y Roy disparo un Sidewinder hacia su blanco, que siguió sin problema alguno hasta que se convirtió en una bola de fuego que a lo lejos se asemejaba a una estrella, que a lo lejos pudiera parecer como algo incluso hermoso. Y es que en este caso la noche sin estrellas de una Luna llena no ayudaba en absoluto a los pilotos de algún bando. Primero un brillo de color rojo intenso, que pasaba a naranja y amarillo, para después apagarse por completo, mientras pedazos de metal caían a tierra o al mar por kilómetros y kilómetros. Era una visión que hasta cierto punto era hermosa.

Cada explosión dejaba un rastro de luz roja y naranja que se disipaba en breves instantes, dejando solo una capa de humo negro que se perdía de vista con facilidad debido a lo obscuro que esta era, lo que le facilitaba confundirse en el cielo nocturno. Mientras eso ocurría la gente en lugares cercanos a la costa, ajena a las maquinaciones de uno y otro bando guardaba silencio apenas escuchaba el paso de algún avión a reacción, las ciudades habían decretado ley marcial e inclusive habían cortado el suministro de energía eléctrica para hacer más fácil la labor de los miembros que operaban las baterías SAMs, a pesar de ser raras, las explosiones se sucedían unas con otras, eran percibidas por algunos con acceso a potentes equipos de visión telescópica, era algo extraño pero mucha gente salió a los techos de sus casas, edificios donde trabajaba o vivía para notar cualquier cosa de la batalla que se desarrollaba. Había quienes aún estaban en shock por los daños ocasionados por los misiles del UEG del ataque previo, sin contar a los que estaban buscando a algún familiar suyo desaparecido durante los mismos, en los hospitales y morgues de la zona.

Para muchos las imágenes de los bombardeos a Shanghai, Ningbo, y demás ciudades costeras ha dejado una fuerte impresión en los ciudadanos chinos, que a pesar de vivir con la constante vigilancia de su gobierno, intercambiaban opiniones e información por medio de las redes sociales más rápido de lo que el gobierno podía borrar esos comentarios. También se congregaban en lugares públicos, como plazas, parques, restaurantes todos comentando abiertamente los eventos del día, solo que por primera vez en abierto desafío a las ordenes gritadas por la policía para que se dispersaran y regresaran a sus casas bajo pena de arresto, algo estaba cambiando pero la ciudadanía no se estaba dejando intimidar por la actitud de gánster de los cuerpos de seguridad y en muchas ocasiones estos debieron retirarse a una distancia prudente para no correr el riesgo de ganar la ira de la gente que en números cada vez más masivos estaba saliendo a las calles de las ciudades afectadas por el conflicto.

Pero eso era algo que de momento al Teniente Comandante Roy Fokker no le preocupaba, en estos momentos él, su escuadrón y varios más estaban enfrascados en un enorme combate que ya se había prolongado por casi cerca de una hora y sin señales de que el mismo se disminuyera en intensidad. Al menos no por parte de los pilotos.

El Skull 01 perseguía a un Su-27, cuando otro súbitamente le salto por encima tratando de cubrir a su compañero, el puro instinto y reflejos de Roy le hicieron cambiar sus armas de misiles a cañón y disparar cuando una mancha borrosa y obscura quedo justo en su mira -¡Guns, Guns, Guns!*- la ráfaga de proyectiles de 20mm consiguió su objetivo destruyendo a su blanco en pocos instantes. Pero no tuvo tiempo de celebrar nada, otro caza enemigo apareció en sus radares, tratando de centrarlo con sus propios misiles obligándolo a comenzar evasivas.

Todo lo cual se repetía a lo largo y ancho de la batalla, los pilotos del UEG compensaban sus pocos números con un notable entrenamiento, gracias en gran parte a ser pilotos ya veteranos en sus los servicios armados de sus países respectivos y además de que por instrucciones de Roy el entrenamiento en Air Combat Manuevering avanzado se convirtieron en requisitos fundamentales para todos los instructores primero y los pilotos de los escuadrones del Macross. Con todo, la cantidad de enemigos y de sus misiles garantizaba que habría bajas.

-¡No me lo puedo quitar!- a través de la radio, escucho la voz angustiada de un piloto de Stennis para que después este solo quedara en silencio.

-¡Me dieron! ¡Me dieron! Eyectando- otro piloto este con un fuerte acento mediterráneo comunico por radio.

-Misiles enemigos, todos rompan- una formación de cuatro cazas aliados ejecuto maniobras evasivas dejándolos vulnerables al enjambre de aparatos enemigos, quienes no perdieron oportunidad y lograron derribar a tres de ellos.

_-Mierda-_ Fue lo único en que Fokker pudo pensar al ver como tres voces cesaron de escucharse, y como nadie distinguía si había habido o no paracaídas. Pero la batalla no esperaba a nadie y un llamado de alerta de Skull 7, lo hizo enfocar de nuevo su atención en el combate.

El tráfico por la radio era prácticamente ensordecedor, cada piloto, líder de equipo y de grupo tenía sus propios problemas con que lidiar, sin embargo el principal en esos momentos era lo bajo que se estaban quedando de misiles e incluso balas, y aunque Roy estaba enfrascado en sus propios combates, no podía ignorar como CAG en funciones las implicaciones que tenía el tener pájaros casi vacíos de armamento. Además había personas que no estaban dispuestas a dejar que él se olvidara de las mismas.

-Líder Skull reporte de su situación- escucho de nuevo la voz de Lisa por su canal de radio, ella se escuchaba calmada, aunque de momento Roy no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

-Delta 1 la situación es la misma de la última vez que hablamos, el enemigo continua persistiendo en su objetivo de pasar por nuestra CAP, de continuar con este ritmo nos quedaremos sin municiones antes de quedarnos sin combustible, cambio-

Lisa frunció los labios, a estas alturas todos ya sabían que el ataque el cual el Skull y varios escuadrones estaban enfrentado era solo una distracción para remover la CAP de la ruta de vuelo para alguna misión posterior. Lo cual habían logrado con cierto éxito las fuerzas enemigas; solo dos escuadrones se encontraba en CAP al sur de la formación del UEG, uno de ellos apenas estaba despegando del Stennis.

-Recibido Líder Skull, envié a aquellos con un munición realmente baja para que se reabastezcan de inmediato, se aproxima un gran ataque enemigo y necesitaremos a todos los cazas disponibles para hacerle frente-

Riber no pudo ver la cara del piloto, lo cual era bueno ya que era una que no mandaba buenos deseos en ese particular momento, pero si escucho un tono cargado de agresividad en su voz -No lo nos lo están haciendo fácil ¿Verdad Hayes?- eso último salió de su boca antes de que se diera cuenta, lo que hizo que Fokker se pateara mentalmente, esperando que Lisa le diera una reprimenda.

Sin embargo está nunca llego. Lisa entendía la gravedad de lo que le estaba pidiendo a Roy, al enviar a varios de sus pilotos a rearmarse, los aviones que todavía sobrevolasen y combatían quedaría en una posición más comprometida de la que ya tenían. Así que antes que enojarse por que el piloto usara su apellido de soltera por una frecuencia abierta, decidió usar el concejo que Claudia le dio hace poco sobre usar miel como carnada y apelar al orgullo y ego de piloto de caza de Fokker -En absoluto Líder Skull, pero todos aquí confiamos en usted y sus pilotos, sabemos que ustedes pueden hacerlo-

-¿Sabes Riber?...- ella escucho un tono mucho más amigable en Roy -Deberías hacerle caso más seguido a Claudia…- eso hizo que Lisa abriera los ojos sorprendida, mientras que más de uno en el CDC que escucho la conversación reprimió una sonrisa -Y conseguirte hombre o novio. Te mandare los primeros de inmediato… estamos a menos de 15 minutos de vuelo de distancia, Líder Skull cambio y fuera-

Aún sorprendida por Roy, Lisa miro brevemente a la única persona que conocía capaz de controlar al piloto -Claudia-

-¿Dime Lisa?- Claudia apenas si controlaba sus deseos de sonreír mientras notaba como su amiga intentaba luchar contra su sonrojo.

-Tú novio es un idiota- fue lo único que atino a decir Lisa antes de regresar a sus deberes.

Lo único que Claudia logro hacer fue mirar la pantalla donde se mostraba el combate aéreo, busco rápidamente entre la multitud de triángulos, puntos y cuadrados de colores aquel que representaba al Skull 01 _-Y no lo quiero de otra forma- _comprobó que aún estuviera donde debía estar_ -Ten cuidado mi amor-_ y con eso ella también a su misión. Dentro de poco ellos también estarían bajo fuego del enemigo.

-¿Cuánto más vamos a esperar jefe?- Ben Dixon se encontraba impaciente, apenas era su segunda salida del día, pero ya llevaban un buen rato dando vueltas alrededor de su sector asignado del perímetro de defensa, en el tercer cuadrante del mismo.

Un también Rick Hunter cansado por la espera se encontraba esperando de que la formación enemiga detectada por Rossignol solo se tratase de un espejismo, pero luego resulto que eran enemigos muy reales y su CAG general se encontraba desaparecido y ahora tenía que lidiar con un novato demasiado impaciente para su gusto -Ya te dije diez veces con esta que no lo sé Dixon- dijo Rick algo más duro de lo deseado, pero Ben tenía que ser consciente de que él tampoco sabía mucho de la situación.

-Se paciente chico, el jefe sabe lo mismo que tú- Carr como siempre ayudo a Rick a corregir a Ben sin hacerlo sentir mal o menospreciado de su parte. -Ellos vendrán y tendremos suficiente para todos.- las palabras se quedaron un momento para que Ben y Rick reflexionaran un poco

-Tiene razón Bermellón 2… Jefe yo lo lamento- Ben se sentía realmente mal al hacer enojar a su jefe.

-No te preocupes Bermellón 4, además yo también me equivoque al hablarte de ese modo- admitió Rick.

Durante el combate previo el equipo Bermellón se había desempeñado bastante bien para ser una unidad con dos pilotos bastante verdes, por li mismo todos los miembros del equipo se encontraban ansiosos, aunque en el caso particular de Dixon su actitud estaba cerca de rallar en el fastidio.

Max Sterling por su parte tenía otras preocupaciones como lo era el hecho de que habían muy pocos de ellos para la cantidad enorme de enemigos que deben enfrentar. -¿Jefe cuando llegaran los refuerzos? Los necesitaremos muy pronto- Eso sí llamo la atención de Rick, el chico de lentes tenía un muy buen punto.

Por lo que se decidió a contactar al Macross para solicitar el estado de los refuerzos prometidos -Delta 1 este es Líder Bermellón, adelante, cambio-

-Aquí Delta 1 ¿Qué sucede Líder Bermellón?-

La voz de Lisa sonaba agitada, haciendo evidente el hecho de que ella también estaba bajo presión en esos momentos, por lo que decidió sonar amable en su petición -Solicito actualización sobre la distancia de la fuerza enemiga y número estimado-

Su plan sin embargo su plan no pasó del primer intento -Líder Bermellón, esa información fue proporcionada a Líder Jason…- dijo con voz fría Lisa, refiriéndose al comandante del escuadrón Argonauts del Stennis que era el oficial de más rango presente en esos momentos -Él enviara la información a todos los pilotos mediante datalink ¿Eso es todo?- y de pronto el tono cambio a uno muy bajo.

Hunter que estaba sorprendido por la respuesta solo tuvo tiempo de replicar con un escuálido -Si señora- por instinto y supervivencia Rick se encogió en su asiento, lo que sería cómico de no ser por la gravedad de la situación que tienen enfrente. _-Dios sigue molesta por lo de Rags-_

Lisa estaba ocupada coordinando diversas unidades y escuadrones y no tenía tiempo para cuidarse de no herir los sentimientos de cualquier piloto que se comunicara pidiendo información -Muy bien. Equipo Bermellón mantenga su posición en el tercer cuadrante…- Además Lisa no estaba siendo cortante con él por Rags, sino porque en esos momentos la cubierta de vuelo tenía un grave problema con una parte las bombas de combustible que alimentaban las mangueras que a su vez abastecían de combustible a las aeronaves que rodaban por la cubierta y que retrasaban las operaciones. En ese momento por casualidad miro a Claudia quien estaba ocupada preparando las defensas de la flota pero que le dando una mirada interrogativa como si preguntándole que estaba haciendo y fue que suavizo su tono con el piloto un poco -Refuerzos en camino Teniente Hunter, solo que llegaran retrasados-

-Enterado Delta 1- contesto Rick con resignación evidente.

Y sin proponérselo disparo un poco de compasión en Lisa -Buena suerte Líder Bermellón, confiamos en ustedes- a diferencia del juego que tuvo con Roy, en esta ocasión sus palabras llevaban toda la sinceridad en ellas.

Rick tuvo una breve sonrisa al escucharle que le devolvió los ánimos, al menos de forma parcial -Gracias Delta 1 la necesitamos… Cortó y fuera-

Después se dirigió a su equipo que ya estaba recibiendo la información que el Macross había recopilado. -Ok muchachos, será una larga noche… los refuerzos tardaran y dentro de poco tiempo las visitas van a llegar, así que estaremos solos por un buen tiempo. Así que si alguien quiere decir una oración o rezar en privado ahora es el momento- él mismo se sorprendió por sus palabras.

Max y Ben pensaron en sus padres algo curioso ya que en el caso de Ben tenía dos pares de ellos. Conocía de primera mano el dolor de perder a seres queridos. Max y él habían sido como uña y mugre por toda la vida, ambos habían pasado por los mismos problemas cuando sus padres murieron, tuvieron dificultades para adaptarse a la vida sin ellos y a las exigencias de la vida militar que Dana había seguido, a pesar de ello los tres se mantuvieron unidos e incluso Max se le unió cuando dijo que se enlistaría en la armada.

Max era sin lugar a dudas mucho mejor piloto que él, poseía reflejos y una capacidad para procesar y analizar la información que muchos veteranos le envidiaban como ha podido constatar en el poco tiempo que lleva en el Macross, todos comentaban las habilidades natas de su hermano que por un momento su jefe de equipo temió que se le fueran a la cabeza. Pero Ben nunca se preocupó por eso, conoce mejor que nadie a Max, él siempre se ha crecido bajo presión y esta no será la excepción.

_-Nadie es perfecto o invencible, manténganse atentos a su entorno y no se separen de sus pilotos de flanco, basta un error para que el día de un piloto se arruine- _recordó las palabras de su instructor de combate aéreo en Nellis.

Ahí fue que se encontró de frente con la posibilidad de que alguno de ellos fuera el que enterrara al otro o lo que era peor, su hermana podría enterrarlos a ambos. A Ben le divirtió la idea de Dana pateando los ataúdes de ambos hasta que la visualizo llorando como cuando la sorprendió en la sala de su casa llorando por la muerte de sus padres. En ese momento el gigantón quiso disculparse por todo lo que le habían hecho pasar desde que se enlistaron en la USN, y se prometió que la próxima vez que se vieran sería más amable con ella, incluso le dejaría llamarle Rayita o Jabalí pasando hambre, los motes que ella prefería para referirse a él.

_-No te preocupes hermanito yo te cubriré la espalda- _le prometió Ben a su hermano aunque este no pudiera escucharlo.

Max por su parte siempre fue práctico, pidió por sus dos hermanos esperando que a Ben no le pasara nada, era no solo su hermano adoptivo, era también su mejor amigo. Detrás de un exterior ruidoso y algo hablador se encontraba un chico leal, amigable, e inteligente a su manera. Ben siempre decía que mientras él estuviera cerca las cosas saldrían bien. Ambos se apoyaron mucho durante la secundaria, la preparatoria y la academia. Había estado en lo correcto, para su sorpresa. A pesar de no tener las habilidades desarrolladas de los demás aprendices a piloto, Ben probó ser lo suficientemente tenaz para graduarse por encima de la media de su clase, y el hecho de que formaba un equipo bastante bueno con su hermano.

Mirando por un costado al caza de Ben, Max le levanto el pulgar a su hermano -Saldremos de esta viejo-

Jacien Carr por su parte dio una rápida oración como siempre lo ha hecho desde que se convirtió en militar y como siempre lo ha hecho, pensando en su familia, en dos continentes. Cuando era joven sus padres se separaron y su madre una secretaria de una orden misionera en Liberia se lo llevo a los USA, dejando atrás a su padre y una hermana mayor. Ella se volvería a casar tiempo después con un ministro presbiteriano blanco quien lo educo, cuido y trato como su propio hijo, además de tener dos medios hermanos menores, él crio a sus hermanos dado que su madre fallecería en un accidente años más tarde. Todo sea dicho no tiene nada que reprocharle a su padrastro y aún se mantiene con él. Pero siempre sintió que ese no era su hogar y cuanto cumplió los dieciocho años y con la bendición de su padrastro partió en búsqueda de la familia que había quedado atrás.

_-Fue un acto de Dios el que haya podido pasar los últimos días contigo- _pensó en padre biológico a quien reencontró cuando este se encontraba enfermo de leucemia, estaba prácticamente desahuciado, pero la sola presencia de su hijo le permitió resistir ocho meses más y Jacien siempre agradecerá esos momentos adicionales que tuvo.

Cada uno de los pilotos que formaban la patrulla del tercer cuadrante hizo lo mejor posible para prepararse. Con apenas 18 aviones en CAP en el sector y la mayoría de los escuadrones lidiando con al ataque que se originó en Yancheng, no se encontraban en una muy buena posición. Todos los que estaban ahí lo sabían y también lo sabían los pilotos enemigos que aceleraron en el momento en que recibieron la orden de usar posquemadores.

-Bien aquí vienen- Rick escucho decir a Líder Jason -No les permitamos, que nos disparen primero-

El F/A-18 líder acelero dirigiéndose de frente contra los bandidos -Todos preparados para ejecutar a High Dive-

Rick preparado el postquemador y su módulo dispensador de chaff y bengalas odiaba volar de manera defensiva, no porque se creyera superior a su oponente sino porque le cedían toda la iniciativa a estos en un combate -Aquí Bermellón Líder… Enterado Líder Jason-

Después de comunicar al coronel que coordinaba la misión desde el Mainring. El comandante del regimiento de ataque que volaba en un Su-30MKK, preparo sus R-27 para tratar de descontar a todos los enemigos que pudieran y así facilitar el tránsito de las demás agrupaciones que venían tras de ellos. Deteniéndose justo en el límite calculado del alcance de los radares de la flota, Shèn jǐng, el Xian HD-6 especializado en EW realmente estaba haciendo estragos en los sensores de los cazas del UEG no les permitía hacer un blocaje efectivo en contra de los bandidos que se aproximaban y degradaba a su vez no permitía un desempeño efectivo del RWR de los F/A-18.

El Comandante Clarence Houston solo podía volar defensivamente y eso lo exasperaba ya que significaba que sería el primero en tener bajas -Apenas nos libremos de los misiles vamos a deshacernos de ese desgraciado entrometido- se prometió a sí mismo.

Por su parte el comandantes del regimiento de Flankers no se impacientaba, tenía la ventaja y no se arriesgaría a perderla -Esperen a que se acerquen aún más- dijo al observar como los contactos que representaban los cazas del UEG se aproximaban hacia ellos -Solo un poco… ¡Ahora! Disparen-

Cuando la distancia a la flota era de menos de 230 kilómetros. Los Flankers entraron en acción para eliminar la CAP que custodiaba la zona, disparando sus misiles en modo semiactivo, es decir seguirían las emisiones de radar proyectadas por su propio avión lanzador sobre el blanco y después de un cierto recorrido activarías sus propios sensores buscadores de radar o infrarrojos, eso era lo que los pilotos del UEG buscaban.

Apenas los RWR de su caza cobraron vida el líder del escuadrón puso en marcha su idea para sobrevivir el primer intercambio de misiles -Inicien High Dive ahora-

Coordinadamente los Super Hornets lanzaron varias secuencias de chaff y bengalas mientras iniciaban un muy brusco descenso del horizonte de detección del Flanker y de los sistemas guías de los misiles, que en un principio fue exitoso al lograr hacer fallar varios de estos ingenios, pero sin embargo algunos cazas no siguieron maniobrando y misiles que habían perdido el rumbo detectaron a estos nuevos blancos que los destruyeron por completo. De 18 cazas del UEG pasaron a ser solo 14.

Las reglas cambian un poco en un combate nocturno, el piloto debe alternar entre vigilar sus instrumentos, las pantallas y demás indicadores de su carlinga. Disparar misiles BVR es lo recomendado dado que dependen solo de sus instrumentos. Sin embargo a medida que las distancias se reducen la importancia de identificar adecuadamente cobra especial relevancia, dado que lo único que alguien podía distinguir era si acaso la figura de una aeronave y eso en un momento bastante fugaz.

Además debe estar pendiente de lo que sucede alrededor, por lo que debe mirar por toda la cabina para no perder su posición con respecto a sus compañeros, el enemigo y el terreno donde se encuentra combatiendo. Y preocupado por cruzarse en la zona de disparo de sus compañeros, el piloto de Shèn jǐng perdió de vista su ubicación y quedo expuesto por algunos segundos a unos pocos kilómetros del combate. Eso fue todo lo que necesito Ben Dixon que logro blocarlo con un AIM-9x que hizo impacto en la zona posterior del timón de cola del aparato, precipitándolo violentamente al mar.

-¡Buen disparo Ben!- lo felicito Carr -Ahora tenemos que encargarnos de los Flankers- agrego el piloto africano.

Ese era el derribo más importante de la carrera de Dixon hasta ahora, no solo lo convirtió en un as, sino que permitió a los radares de la flota tener una imagen más clara y nítida de lo que estaban enfrentando. Sin embargo no podían darse el lujo de quedarse a festejarlo como se debía, tenían muchos más enemigos de frente y por detrás.

-Olvídense de pelear contra los Flankers, que nos sigan vamos contra los Flounders y los Xian- ordeno Rick tratando de evitar el quedar atrapado entre varias capas de enemigos.

Mientras el equipo Bermellón se desprendía de un par de perseguidores, rápidamente captaron las señales de radares de tiro de cazabombarderos JH-7A. Llamado Flounder por el UEG, el Xian JH-7A, era un avión biplaza desarrollo durante los 80s por el gobierno chino, pensado con el papel de cubrir misiones de ataque naval o tierra, por eso es que su panoplia de armamentos era amplia e incluía espacio para misiles Aire-Aire como medida de defensa. El regimiento de Flounder se había separado en secciones de 8 aparatos para cubrir de mejor manera el aérea donde se detectaba la presencia de la flota y descargar de manera más eficiente los 80 misiles que portaban, estaban además protegidos por un pequeño número de Shenyang J-8 un interceptor de tercera generación de gran velocidad y alcance, pero que no disponía de armamento muy moderno.

-Captando señales de radar enemigas, acercándonos a zona de lanzamiento- dijo el jefe de la sección mixta de cazabombarderos chinos al detectar las señales emitidas por los radares de la flota de la UEG que intentaban dar con ellos. -Preparen los misiles- ordeno mientras quitaba los seguros al par de Yingji-83 que portaba bajo las alas. Sus pilotos imitaron el gesto.

La carrera por posicionarse en un vector de interceptación contras los atacantes del ESBIN termino mu cerrada para Rick y sus pilotos, que ante el número de estos decidieron lanzar solo un AMRAAM por blanco, con el objetivo de hacerlos reformarse en el aire y de esa manera evitar una secuencia de disparó perfecta para la mayoría de los bandido -¡Tengo blancos! Equipo Bermellón ¡Tally Ho!- Diez misiles salieron de los cazas, Carr y Max lograron disparar tres cada uno.

-¡Fuego!- Los Flounders consiguieron su solución poco después.

En el CDC el ritmo se había vuelto frenético de nuevo. La flota había terminado por fin de adoptar su nueva formación manteniendo un curso de 21 nudos al norte, justo directo a la península de Shandong. Apenas a tiempo además, ya que el E-2D que se mantenía más al sur detectaba claramente los radares de búsqueda de superficie del ESAG 4.1, por lo que pronto la nueva batalla comenzará. Globalsky había dispuesto que la flota combinada adoptara una forma de triángulo escaleno con sus dos lados formando un arco de casi 75º y que justamente dieran la cara hacia las costas chinas al norte y oeste, en el cual se encontraban intercalados en dos hileras la primera constituida por el Prometheus, el Achilles, el Atlas, el Cerberus, el Damocles, el Heracles separados por casi 10 kilómetros uno del otro y extendiéndose por casi sesenta y cinco kilómetros, la segunda línea separada unos 10 kilómetros de la primera, la conformaban el Mobile Bay, el Wayne E. Meyer y el Dewey.

En el centro de dicha formación navegaban el Macross y el Stennis separados ambos por 15 kilómetros, mientras que el lado base del triángulo poseía una línea más sencilla integrada por el Orion, Theseus, de la GDN y el resto de los escoltas americano, el crucero Antietam y los destructores Kidd y Milius. Entre la formación volaban los Merlín de ASW. Y al menos dos submarinos clase Virginia rondaban cerca protegiendo cualquier aproximación por parte de algún submarino enemigo.

Los AIM-120C y los Yingji-83 se cruzaron a los 20 segundos de vuelo, volando a velocidad supersónica fueron los primeros los que hicieron blancos más rápido, de los 10 misiles lanzados solo tres fallaron y de los siete que encontraron objetivos solo uno dio en un JH-7A que ya había disparado todos sus misiles, así que la salva ya había perdido 12 misiles y los cazas de Bermellón continuaban con su curso de frente hacia toda la formación enemiga. Esta vez directo hasta los Xian H-6

Mientras Bermellón interceptaba la primera ola de ataque, los Argonauts peleaban con la mayoría de los Flankers que servían de escolta, pero superado era poco lo que podían realizar, por lo que al menos 8 Flankers lograron separarse del grupo y se colocaron en posición para disparar sus Kh-31P contra los radares de la flota. Merced de su considerable capacidad de combustible interno llevaban bajo dos puntos de anclaje y uno de los ventrales, tres misiles antirradar haciendo una salva de 24 que recorrieron los escasos 180 kilómetros.

-La CAP del tercer cuadrante reporta combate con…- Sammy interrumpió su reporte cuando el chirrido de sus auriculares le hizo expandir el área de búsqueda mostrada en su consola -VAMPIROS, VAMPIROS curso 301º Oeste Noroeste- dijo provocando que todo el CDC hiciera ebullición. Las alarmas de ataque aéreo sonaron por todo el Macross y la flota.

-¡Tenemos que ir a la cubierta!- antes de que alguien pudiera detenerla Sue Graham salió disparada del cuarto que servía como oficina de prensa de la nave. Tenía que presenciar esto y jalo una cámara de video digital profesional.

-¡SUE!- Nick su camarógrafo de confianza y el resto de su equipo de noticias se quedaron congelados por unos momentos -¡Mierda!- dijo finalmente antes de salir tras su jefa, al poco el resto de su equipo los siguió.

Sentado en su caza, habiendo llegado escasos minutos antes Roy Fokker aguardaba su turno en la cubierta de vuelo cuando las alarmas de ataque aéreo sonaron -¡Dense prisa!- antes de dar un puñetazo a la consola del Skull 01. La frustración se apodero de él, allá afuera su hermano estaba combatiendo bajo una severa inferioridad numérica, su prometida estaba coordinando la defensa de la nave y él estaba en esos momentos sentado sin hacer absolutamente nada.

En el área de ingeniería las cosas estaban en una calma relativa, dado que de momento su única responsabilidad era asegurarse que la nave no sufriera de fallas en la energía en momentos en que todos sus sistemas electrónicos deben estar funcionado total y perfectamente. Lo que no significaba que estuvieran ociosos o tranquilos.

-Señor la última revisión de los sistemas contraincendios- Vince le entrego al Capitán Penn, una Tablet con los registros electrónicos de los últimos diagnósticos de los sistemas.

-Muy bien, ahora solo queda esperar que no sean requeridos- Vince concordó con su jefe que se detuvo por unos momentos para observar la sala de reactores -Y que los escuadrones, los escoltas y la defensa hagan su trabajo, porque de lo contrario tendremos que lidiar con un potencial desastre nuclear-

Vince oculto un sobresalto entre las preocupaciones por su prometida, su hermana y sus amigos había olvidado de lo gravísimo que era que el Macross estuviera bajo ataque directo, los reactores nucleares que suministraban la energía para que la nave funcionara eran también la parte más crítica de la misma, por algo se hallaban en la zona más resguardada por el blindaje de la nave. En el caso más extremo se tenía la previsión de haber dejado un mecanismo para expulsar un reactor dañado al fondo del mar con los consecuentes daños al ecosistema marítimo.

-Son al menos una veintena, el sistema los clasifica como misiles antirradar, llegaran en menos de 3 minutos- Lisa estaba dando el reporte Los misiles disparados por los Flankers fueron detectados primeros -Capitán tenemos otros vampiros detrás de ellos, estos parecen ser subsónicos, y están cerca de siete minutos separados del resto-

Globalsky -Teniente Grant que los sistemas defensivos se encuentren preparados, Suboficial Leeds comuníquese con Prometheus y mantenga el canal con ellos…-¿Dónde están nuestros Growlers?- -

Un escuadrón de 3 EA-18E había despegado desde la cubierta del Macross hace pocos minutos, estaban equipados con pods ECM y algunos misiles, volaban directo a una posición entre las líneas de defensa de la formación y los misiles que se aproximan.

-Líder Owl reporta que apenas llegaran- contesto Lisa. A poco los 3 aparatos de EW activaron sus pods ECM a máxima potencia para interferir los sensores de los misiles que se aproximaban a toda velocidad

-Lanzare los cazas que tengamos reabasteciéndose y…- Maistroff se acercó de inmediato al teléfono pero antes de usarlo termino su idea -despejare la cubierta de vuelo- Globalsky asintió y el capitán procedió a autorizar el despegue o suspender los aterrizajes de lo que fuera que estuviera en la cubierta.

Para fortuna de Roy, él y un grupo de cazas del Skull y los Gunslingers estaban siendo terminados rearmar, otra carga completa, mientras el escuadrón Panther era enviado a cubrir su espacio en la CAP del segundo cuadrante. No eran los únicos desde el Stennis se sumó otro escuadrón apenas reabastecido para hacer frente a la ofensiva. Pero el tiempo para las preparaciones se había acabado para la flota combinada, la tormenta por fin había llegado a sus puertas.

Los Kh-31P era particularmente difíciles de derribar, a diferencia de sus demás primos, estos misiles versiones en miniatura de los Moskit, tenían la capacidad de ser roza olas, llegando a volar a menos de 3 metros por encima del mar, y gracias a su menor peso y volumen total podían realizar maniobras de evasión de hasta +15G en menos espacio y área totales que sus primos. Una nave que se enfrentara a varios de ellos estaba en serios problemas, sin embargo sus blancos estaban equipados con los mejores sistemas de combate del mundo occidental. Se trataba de nuevo de una fuerza imparable chocando contra un muro inamovible.

-Vampiros entrando en la zona amarilla- Claudia era la responsable de coordinar la respuesta defensiva de la flota -La primera línea ya tiene solución de tiro positiva-

-Armas libres, disparen a voluntad- ordeno Globalsky.

-Todas las naves, Birds Away-

El Prometheus como el líder de la fuerza de escoltas disparo primero sus RIM-66 SM2/III, los todoterreno de su complemento de misiles, diseñados para derribar desde aeronaves hasta misiles anti navío, incluyendo misiles supersónicos como a los que ahora se enfrentaban, con un alcance de hasta 170 km si las circunstancias son óptimas, capaz de soportar maniobras de +12G y volando hasta Mach 2, en menos de un minuto el Prometheus lanza 6 misiles, pronto se le unen los demás escoltas de la línea exterior. Las naves de la USN y la GDN comparten mucha de su filosofía de operación, por eso es que a cada una de ellas se les ha asignado un cuadrante de responsabilidad en la línea de defensa, los cinco primeros cuadrantes exteriores inician desde los 500mts de una nave cubriendo un área con su sistema de 120 km2 al frente en un Angulo de 165º, la línea inferior de defensa comienza desde unos 40 km2 del buque y termina a 500mts de las naves de la línea inferior, después estaban los propios sistemas del Stennis y del Macross, el último recurso de defensa de la flota.

-Contacto en 3... 2... 1…- Claudia sentada en su consola monitoreaba de cerca las trayectorias de los misiles. Habían ensayado esta táctica incansablemente durante muchos ejercicios en Isla Macross y en los meses previos al inicio de la guerra y si la cara de la mujer afroamericana era algún indicativo Globalsky podía estar confiado en que su tripulación sabía cómo hacer su trabajo.

Ambas fuerzas volvieron a chocar cuando los Kh-31P estaban a menos de 50km de distancia de la línea defensiva exterior, las explosiones resultantes podrían apreciarse por varios kilómetros a la redonda aprovechando la claridad de la Luna llena. Un total de 15 misiles enemigos resultaron destruidos en el primer intercambio, lo que dejo nueve en curso todavía hacia ellos.

-Nueve vampiros han sobrevivido… Achilles y Cerberus son sus cuadrantes- dirigió Claudia que estaba tan concentrada que no notaba que buena gente del CDC estaba detrás de ella.

Aunque poco usual, la formación permitía que a las naves de la línea exterior enfocar toda la potencia de sus sensores y tener arcos de disparo para sus SAMs de largo y medio alcance, mientras que la línea interior se enfocaba al uso de los misiles de corto alcance para destruir a todos los vampiros que consiguieran colarse. Había otra razón un tanto más práctica, de esa manera un buque solo gastaba un solo tipo de misil, y una nave que gaste demasiados misiles de largo o medio alcance puede caer hasta la segunda línea y ser relevada por otra con sus reservas intactas o al menos con un buen número de misiles de los cuales adolezca la nave sustituida.

El Achilles y el Cerberus dispararon nuevamente pero esta vez los vampiros restantes iniciaron su patrón de evasión mucho antes, los rápidos ascensos y descensos dificultaban a los sistemas guía de los RIM-66 obtener una aproximación final adecuada por lo que varios fallaron y detonaron sus cabezas de proximidad con el propósito de al menos perturbar el curso de los vampiros. Finalmente cuatro serian abatidos en el momento que iniciaron su ascenso final luego de centrarse firmemente en los emisores

Entre tanto el equipo Bermellón con varios Flankers y Finbacks pisándoles los talones había llegado a la meta de su desbocada carrera. Los comparativamente enormes Xian H-6, que estaban volando ya a velocidad supersónica después de ascender hasta 5 kilómetros para activar sus radares de búsqueda de superficie y captando fuertes señales de la flota del UEG, debido a que se encontraban en esos momentos combatiendo a los misiles antirradar. Su formación se había extendido alrededor de unos treinta kilómetros en total para abarcar un área mucho mayor de disparo y así dificultar ser derribados en grandes números.

Rick contemplaba sus opciones al detectar sus blancos -Tenemos 15 bandidos enfrente muchachos- eran buenos objetivos para sus AMRAAMs y Sidewinder incluso podrían derribarlos con sus cañones, pero tenían a un grupo de bandidos que los perseguían como perros de cazas en lo profundo del despliegue enemigo, no podían dedicarse exclusivamente a atacar a los bombarderos, en el momento en que se descuidaran sus perseguidores les caerían encima.

-Como una docena atrás jefe- agrego con toda seriedad Carr que no trataba de sonar gracioso pero que provoco que Ben se riera fuertemente, aunque lo bueno era que no estaba usando su radio en esos momentos. -¿Qué hacemos?-

La verdad es que no esperaba haber llegado tan lejos, cuando decidió que sea adentrarían entre las capas de atacantes -Nos mantenemos como estamos, dos pares… Jabba toma a Dixon y haz una pasada por el este, Max y yo tomaremos a los que se aproximan por el oeste. Así magnificaremos nuestro ataque y al mismo tiempo no nos convertiremos en un blanco fácil para los bandidos que vienen por detrás.-

-Copiado Líder- le respondieron sus pilotos rompiendo la formación para actuar rápidamente conforme lo indicado por su líder.

_-Y con algo de suerte aguantar lo suficiente para que lleguen nuestros refuerzos.- _fue la última idea que cruzo por su cabeza.

-Podremos lanzar en menos de un minuto- dijo el operador de armas al piloto que fungía además como comandante de la nave y del grupo de bombarderos que efectuaban el ataque.

-Ese es un minuto que no tenemos.- respondió su piloto cuando las alarmas del RWR de su avión comenzaron a sonar.

Varios kilómetros más arriba y al límite de su techo de altitud su avance no pasaba desapercibido -Comiencen secuencia de disparo no esperen la orden…- instruyo el coronel que comandaba el ataque desde su Mainring sabedor de que los cazas enemigos presentes en la zona que estaban dirigiéndose tenazmente hacia ellos, ya se encontraban cerca muy cerca de los mismos. -Deben disparar cuanto antes y dar la vuelta de regreso a nuestro espacio aéreo controlado.-

Conociendo que no estaban solos pero a sabiendas de que tenían una misión que cumplir, los bombarderos no modificaron su rumbo, si acaso encendieron sus equipos de ECM y se apresuraron a terminar de cargar los datos en los misiles que portaban en la bahías de carga. Todos los tripulantes conocían los riesgos de su profesión, unos lo hacían por el honor y deber que les demandaba su oficio y juramento, algunos lo estaban haciendo porque era su forma de desquitarse por la pérdida de algún familiar, amigo o conocido durante la guerra, otros lo hacían convencidos de que al final su misión tendría éxito con todo y que se requiriera de su sacrificio.

-Objetivos asegurados- declaro el operador de armas de la nave principal mientras oprimía el interruptor que abría la bahía de armas.

-Disparando- el comandante rápidamente oprimió el gatillo de disparo que poseía en la palanca de vuelo.

Un Yingji-83 fue liberado de sus seguros mecánicos para caer por varios metros antes de que sus motores se encendieran y fuera propulsado hacia la superficie del océano donde se estabilizaría e iniciaría su patrón de ataque a la formación naval enemiga. Mientras eso pasaba el mecanismo de revolver que poseía la bahía de carga giro y coloco un nuevo misil listo para salir. El comandante de la misión volvió a oprimir el gatillo y este también salió sin problemas de la bahía de carga para después repetir el proceso de su antecesor. Pronto todos los bombarderos hacían lo mismo y los misiles anti navío comenzaban a surcar el cielo nocturno por todas direcciones.

-¡Maldición!- exclamo Rick al observar la imagen ante sí lo único que atino a hacer fue acelerar por encima del límite.

Rick junto con Max hicieron un breve ascenso para tomar a los Xian desde arriba, sus radares detectaron que la formación se había separado considerablemente entre sí y decidieron usar parte de los AIM-9X que poseían disparando varios de estos apenas obtuvieron el tono.

-Líder Bermellón Fox Two-

-Bermellón 3 Fox Two-

Cada uno lanzo un par de misiles a los bombarderos más cercanos Los dos misiles de Max dieron en sus blancos, mientras que uno de los misiles de Rick falló debido a las contramedidas, pero eso no desanimo a Hunter quien realizo un rápido picado y disparo con su cañón a un bombardero provocando su ruptura por la mitad de su fuselaje, sin perder tiempo él y Max realizaron una pasada con sus armas que dio cuenta de un par más, mientras que Ben y Carr que atacaban el extremo más lejano acaban con tres.

-¡Continúen!- fue la orden del comandante de la misión en menos de un minuto había perdido a más de la mitad de su formación. Pero fue una sangría que valió la pena, la gran mayoría había logrado lanzar sus misiles, aunque varios de los derribados no completamente y solo dos no habían podido lanzar ninguno de los mismos, pero eso ya no importaba, las cosas estaban por cambiar.

-¡Ya llegan nuestros refuerzos!- otro piloto anuncio claramente excitado por la radio -ahora serán esos perros los que la pasen mal-

En efecto un par de minutos tarde pero con toda la intención de hacer pagar a sus enemigos por las perdida que ocasionaron a los bombarderos llegaron seis cazas Su-30 MKK y 2 Shenyang J-8, listos para enfrentarse al equipo Bermellón como lo demostró el hecho de disparar misiles sin esperar tener un blanco debidamente definido. Eso fue lo que salvo en un primer momento a Rick y sus pilotos que de pronto se hallaban casi sin combustible y rodeados de aparatos enemigos.

-¡Reagrúpense!- fue la orden que salió de los labios de Hunter mientras luchaba por sacudirse un misil.

Las alarmas del RWR sonaron en el casco de Ben Dixon y casi le hace perder el control cuando escucho el chillido de advertencia, por lo que le dio duro hacia arriba a la izquierda soltando señuelos y chaffs para engañar al o los misiles que les habían disparado y súbitamente el temor de no ser capaz de cumplir con el voto que hizo momentos atrás a su hermano y familia llego para atormentar al joven piloto.

Ajenos a la lucha que Bermellón sostenía, la flota seguía empeñada en derribar a todos los misiles enemigos que pudieran, el gran peligro de un misil antirradar era el hecho de que si bien su cabeza explosiva rara vez causaba daños que amenazaran con hundir a un buque de tamaño considerable, los daños que este producía eran particularmente graves al tener la capacidad de dejar a una nave equipada con lo último de tecnología de sensores ciega, sorda y muda en un combate.

-Quedan cinco vampiros, entrando a la zona interior de defensa-

Fue el turno del Wayne E. Meyer y del Dewey, que dispararon una salva completa de cuatro misiles RIM-162 ESSM, diseñados específicamente para contrarrestar blancos de alta movilidad y de desempeño supersónico. Contaban con otra característica peculiar de su diseño, como lo era el hecho de que llevaban una mini cabeza cinética diseñada para destruir por impacto, o dejando en su defecto una masa no aerodinámica incapaz de mantener su curso de vuelo. Sin embargo eso no significaba que un vampiro no podría explotar, ya que su cabeza explosiva bien podría haberse armado antes de su interceptación y dejar metralla volando a gran velocidad. Eso fue lo que sucedió con al menos uno, de los cuatro restantes, todos fueron destruidos sin mayor incidente salvo que parte la metralla del impacto de uno de los Kh-31P causó daños en la cubierta del Damocles, dejando al menos una veintena de heridos.

Pero esta vez no hubo celebración en el CDC del Macross esta solo era la primera parte de la batalla. -Atención VAMPIROS, VAMPIROS, 181 kilómetros y acercándose, Rumbo 220º suroeste de la posición…- Sammy de nuevo reporto los contactos sin reparar en la mirada confundida de su comandante

Globalsky miro extrañado a la rubia -¿Suroeste?- por unos momentos no supo bien que decidir hasta que una idea le llego -Der'mo*… el ESAG 3.1-

-Así parece, mientras estábamos ocupados con los ataques aéreos, su flota logro lanzar un ataque coordinado.- murmuro Maistroff que como el ruso estaba evidentemente contrariado. -Clasificación Teniente Ríber…- le ordeno el americano a Lisa que ya se encontraba en eso.

-Varias clases señor…- Lisa estaba pegada a su propia consola recopilando y analizando la información enviada por el solitario E2-D que patrullaba el primer cuadrante y los sensores de sus escoltas -Confirmo recibiendo lecturas de 16 Sunburns, 16 Yingji-85, y 32 misiles Yingji-83.-

Efectivamente así había sido explotado el hecho de que la mayoría de la CAP había sido relocalizada para atender los ataques aéreos, el comandante de la división china había aprovechado a efectuar un ataque sin la cobertura aérea que se le había proporcionado alegando que se necesitaría para después, colocarse en posición apenas afuera de los límites de detección del Hawkeye que vigilaba la actividad de ese sector.

-Lanzamiento completado- reporto el oficial de sistemas de armas del Hangzhou -Todos los misiles vuelan a sus blancos-

Atrás de él se encontraba el capitán de la nave y el comandante de la división de batalla que se encontraban satisfechos ante el hecho de haber efectuado una aproximación y ataque limpios-

-Regresemos con el resto de la flota- dijo el comandante.

-¿No cree que debemos presionar en nuestro ataque?- comento extrañado el capitán de la nave.

Pero el Comodoro Liu Ming conocía bastante bien su oficio, por algo su escuadrón de destructores era considerado como la mejor unidad de superficie de la PLA Navy. No capitán, debemos reagruparnos para prepararnos para la defensa del Liaoning- dijo con tono didáctico el oficial superior -El UEG y en particular los americanos, acostumbran enviar por delante a su aviación naval para dar los primeros golpes. Solo entonces se permiten enviar a unidades navales amigas para terminar con algún sobreviviente-

-Pero nuestro ataque…- el oficial político del grupo no podía comprender como su superior estaba dispuesto a dejar una excelente oportunidad para destruir a las flotas de invasores y de aumentar las bajas del enemigo. Es su deber como oficial de la Armada china, el pueblo…- el resto de los presentes en la sala de guerra guardo silencio cuando escuchaba la atrevida declaración del sujeto.

Ming solo se quedó en silencio mirando al impertinente de arriba hacia abajo, antes de continuar con sus órdenes -Necesitaremos la cobertura aérea que el Liaoning pueda proporcionarnos, por el contrario nuestros SAMs y sistemas CIWS contribuirán a la defensa de la flota.- estaba decidido a dejar pasar los impertinentes comentarios del sujeto.

-Comodoro ¡Voy a reportarlo con el partido en cuanto lleguemos, a usted y a sus hombres por insubordinación y cobardía…!- el oficial político no termino de hablar, cuando sintió como era enviando contra un mamparo y con dos manos en el cuello.

-Solo lo repetiré una vez…- Ming tenía una expresión completamente furia, estaba harto de la interferencia de los parásitos como el que tenía en frente -YO SOY el comandante de este grupo de combate, he entrenado a todos estos hombres y mujeres hasta el agotamiento. Acusarlos de cobardes, es acusarme a mí de desidia.- apretó el cuello del pobre hombre -AQUÍ mando yo y si no le gusta puede regresar nadando a Shanghai- termino diciendo el comodoro.

-Señor, el rumbo esta trazado- su primer oficial rompió el momento tan tenso.

El comandante soltó el cuello del pobre hombre y recobro la compostura -Muy bien, informen al Almirante Hongmen.- dijo a su segundo, para después regresar de nuevo al sujeto al que casi estrangula -Espero no tener que volver a tener esta discusión-

-No… no… se repetirá Comodoro- contesto mientras recuperaba el aire y examinaba las caras de todos los presentes en la sala de guerra, era obvio que además del comodoro se había ganado la animadversión de todos los presentes.

Había decidido atacar con todos los misiles anti buque que poseía por eso los tres destructores Sovremenmy, el Hangzhou su nave insignia, seguido del Fuzhou y el Taizhou, usaron todos sus misiles P-270 Moskit, de igual manera las fragatas JiangKai II, también llamadas Tipo 54A por la PLA Navy usaron todos sus Yingji-83 disponibles. Sin embargo ese no fue el caso de los destructores Tipo 52C o Luyang II, que si bien lanzaron todos sus los misiles Yingji-85 -no más que una actualización del Yingji-82 o CSSS-8- Saccade- ya que estos también estaban equipados con misiles crucero que podían ocuparse en la doble labor de atacar blancos en tierra o en el mar, uy que serían una reserva en el supuesto de que necesitaran rematar sus blancos.

Pero las malas noticias nunca vienen solas -VAMPIROS, VAMPIROS…- Sammy volvió a dar el desafortunado aviso -… Rumbo norte noroeste a 27º, Distancia 167 kilómetros y acercándose-

-El radar los identifica como Yingji-83…casi 60 de ellos-

-Ya tenemos cerca de ciento veinte misiles dirigidos hacia nosotros. Resulta claro que nos quieren matar-a pesar de su sarcasmo Maistroff le compartió su preocupación a su jefe, quien solo asintió con la cabeza.

Henry J. Globalsky sabía que podía hacer muy poco en estos momentos, excepto a ayudar a mantener la calma de los miembros de la tripulación menos veteranos en estos asuntos de la guerra, manteniéndose el mismo tranquilo y con la cabeza despejada -Redirija los refuerzos del Skull para lidiar con esos vampiros- pero antes de pensar en eso debía en cumplir con su misión.

-Sí señor, me encargare de eso de inmediato.- Lisa apoyada con Sammy volvió una vez más a reacomodar la CAP.

Kim analizaba los vectores de los misiles, intentando dilucidar la posición del enemigo y si estos continuaban con el ataque, fue entonces que noto algo curioso, al parecer las señales que recibía de parte del ESAG 3.1 indicaban que seguían un curso de intercepción a la flota.

-Claudia ¿Sabes lo que significa esto?- pregunto con cierta alarma en su voz la joven de ascendencia coreana.

-Champagne- farfullo Claudia al observar la disposición del enemigo. Justo detrás de la inglesa que se llevó un breve susto para después continuar con lo suyo.

-Así parece Claudia…- Lisa observo por unos momentos las rutas.

Champagne era un término empleado por el Lenguaje Abreviado de Códigos de la NATO para describir un ataque realizado por tres fuerzas distintas en dos o más ejes, la particularidad radica en que dos de esos ataques serán frontales a la línea, mientras que el tercero permanece oculto a la espera de los otros dos. Y justamente la armada china había hallado la forma de realizarlo, eso significaba que los mantenían a la defensiva mientras que las fuerzas del ESBIN tenían toda la iniciativa para ellos.

Kim comenzó a dar el reporte sobre los grupos de vampiros -El primer grupo de vampiros está a un tiempo de vuelo de 9 minutos, son los disparados por los Flounders, su número es de 60 misiles, dado que la CAP liderada por el escuadrón Argonaut logro destruir varios aviones antes de que disparan sus vampiros… Una segunda salva se aproxima en el mismo curso, a cinco minutos de vuelo… por detrás del primer ataque-

-Los vampiros lanzados por los Xian H-6- Aclaro Maistroff y fue confirmado por Kim

-En efecto Capitán, se trata de misiles KD-88, son subsónicos pero su cabeza explosiva es considerable y son al menos 72 de estos, Bermellón confirmo haber derribado a varios que estaban en plena secuencia de lanzamiento-

-¿Y el último grupo? Los vampiros lanzados por ESAG 3.1- pregunto el comodoro

-A 14 minutos de vuelo, llegaran igual que los vampiros de los Xian- Kim término su reporte.

Claudia veía la pantalla como comenzaban a aparecer enormes manchas en la consola, indicando que había un gran objeto compuesto por muchas partes más pequeñas pero que no podía distinguirse -Lidiaremos con más de un centenar de misiles-

-Podemos hacerlo- esta vez fue Lisa la que repitió las palabras de Maistroff.

Este por su parte sorprendió a Lisa con una pregunta poco usual -¿Tiene algún reporte de Bermellón?-

El corazón de la joven se detuvo por unos momentos, no había sabido nada de ellos, solo observada que su consola todavía eran percibidas las señales de sus transpondedores, lo que significaba que aún estaban volando -Ninguna desde su última posición hace unos minutos- dijo Lisa que mantuvo la calma, aunque por dentro un sentimiento de ansiedad se asentó en el alma de la inglesa.

-Maldición…- dejo salir el capitán americano. Maistroff quizás no fuera el mayor admirador de Rick Hunter, pero tenía que reconocer que gracias al piloto y su equipo el número de vampiros a los que hacían frente eran menores a los que estaban calculando -Tenemos que enviar a alguien para apoyarlos o en su caso a rescatar a cualquiera de ellos que haya logrado eyectarse.

Globalsky asintió con las cabezas volvió a hacer cálculos rápidos en su cabeza -¿Posición de la CAP del Skull?-

-Tienen un curso de interceptación limpio para esa salva de misiles- Lisa respondió de inmediato al observar el recorrido de los cazas del Skull y los Gunslingers.

Eso era algo bueno para el viejo, significa que varios misiles podrán ser derribados por los cazas de la CAP - Teniente Riber, dígale a Fokker que derribe a todos los vampiros que pueda, después se desplace a auxiliar al equipo Bermellón y de igual manera derribe a cuantos vampiros pueda, debemos aprovechar que los Yj-83 solo son supersónicos la última parte de trayecto de vuelo-

-¿Qué hay de ESAG 3.1?- respondió Claudia.

-Que cualquier nave disponible de nuestra CAP del segundo cuadrante apoye en la interceptación de los vampiros, quiero que el escuadrón del Stennis…-

-Los Golden Dragons- Sammy se apresuró a responder.

-Que ellos se queden orbitando para derribar a todos los vampiros que puedan, que Panther los apoye. Teniente Leeds-

-A la orden señor- Vanessa contacto al Stennis para informarle de los cambios en el despliegue.

-Capitán Maistroff, ni bien lidiemos con los vampiros quiero que coordine un Alpha Strike para eliminar el ESAG 3.1-

-Así se hará Comodoro- respondió el americano, antes de salir del CDC para dirigirse a operaciones de cubierta. Con Villeu desaparecido, él como capitán del Macross había asumido el papel provisional de CAG.

-¡Señor!- Vanessa llamo a su jefe con voz apremiante -Mensaje urgente del mando del Pacifico-

Globalsky bufo mientras se acercaba al télex para introducir su clave personal, este no era el momento para que alguien le llamara de larga distancia para preguntarle cómo iba la guerra. Su expresión cambio cuando leyó el mensaje cifrado -Bozhe moy-

* * *

><p>LCC-19 Blue Ridge, Flota Anfibia 76, Archipiélago de Huksan, Mar Amarillo, Corea del Sur.<p>

Navegando en condiciones de oscurecimiento una enorme formación de casi 60 embarcaciones navega a unos 24 nudos de velocidad en medio de unas por los momentos calmadas aguas. Entre las distintas clases de enormes buques de guerra anfibia diseñados para llevar soldados y marines con todo su equipo, incluyendo vehículos y aeronaves para CAS, hasta la zona de batalla, los buques de suministros que llevan las municiones, el combustible, las refacciones y medicinas para mantener a las unidades de combate, los barreminas cuya labor es la de crear corredores seguros donde los navíos más grandes puedan maniobrar sin tener que preocuparse de chocar con alguna mina submarina y los infaltables buques de escolta entre destructores, fragatas y corbetas, se trataba de una agrupación que ofrecía una vista digna de ser admirada, avanzando en medio de la noche con el mayor de los cuidados, lo único que delata su movimiento es el ruido producido por el ineludible desplazamiento de más de 200 mil toneladas en bruto que desplaza toda la fuerza algo que resulta particularmente atractivo para cualquier cazador sumergido que se encuentre merodeando por la escarpada y repleta de cadenas de islas, costa surcoreana.

Un joven enlistado encargado de la radio reporta el estado de la persecución de un submarino enemigo -El Cheyenne reporta la destrucción de su blanco-

-¿Sabemos de qué clase de contacto se trataba?- pregunto el oficial responsable de ASW de la flota.

-Reportan que se trataba de un clase Han, era demasiado ruidoso aún para ser un SSN-

Recordando el reporte y la estimación de capacidades de la rama submarina china, el oficial ASW se llevó una mano a la barbilla para rascarla unos momentos -Vaya al menos inteligencia hizo bien su trabajo en esta ocasión- murmuro.

-Así parece señor- contesto el enlistado con aparente tranquilidad -Se trata de la tercera destrucción del Cheyenne, apuesto que el Comandante Solís estará contento-

-Ya lo creo, casi se perdió este despliegue por ese bombardeo en Yokosuka, solo faltan 280 kilómetros, y puedo asegurarte que habrá más submarinos enemigos esperándonos cuando se sepa que nos hemos movido. Manténgase atento-

-Sí señor-

El oficial de ASW salió por unos momentos del CDC y se dirigió por los pasillos a la sala de conferencias del buque, al verlo aproximarse los marines que montaban la guardia del lugar lo dejaron pasar sin mayor inconveniente.

El Blue Ridge es diferente a la gran mayoría de los buques de apoyo de la USN, donde en muchos casos se espera que estos permanezcan a las afueras de la zona de combate, el Blue Ridge servía con el doble propósito de ser la nave insignia del Comandante de la Séptima Flota y como la nave insignia del Expeditionary Strike Group Seven, la unidad encargada de transportar a la 31st MEU del USMC a lo largo y ancho del Pacifico. Había sido construida teniendo en mente el equiparla con los mejores sensores e instrumentos de comunicación posibles, así como las mejores defensas soft/hard kill de las cuales pudiera disponerse, dado que no solo transportaban al comandante a cargo de las operaciones navales en esa parte del mundo, sino que también debería asegurarse de coordinar las operaciones de toda la flota en caso de que Yokosuka, Pearl Harbor o Guam estuvieran fuera del alcance.

La puerta decorada con la cresta de la nave donde se observaba a la nave con un orbe al fondo y un par de satélites que simbolizaban su papel como centro de comando móvil junto con su moto "Finest in the Fleet" se abrió para revelar un cuarto pequeño que sin embargo estaba atiborrado de gente.

-¿De qué me perdí?- pregunto cuando uno de sus compañeros le ofreció un lugar.

-Nada interesante… Qué bueno que llegas, Dick- le comento un oficial de ascendencia asiática y que sin embargo en su placa de identificación llevaba el nombre de Grayson. -¿Cómo salió la cacería?-

-Arthur consiguió su tercera presa- se refirió al capitán del Cheyenne.

-Cuando regresemos a puerto estará insoportable-

-Es verdad-

Ambos hombres prestaron entonces atención a las palabras del oficial que estaba dando el reporte general de las acciones.

-Mientras hablamos los BG 70.04 y 70.03 están repeliendo un ataque Champagne por parte de la PLAAF y la PLAN-

-¿Sabemos cuáles son las bajas del enemigo?-

-No tenemos confirmación de satélite aún, pero al menos creemos que las aeronaves enemigas abatidas en combate Aire-Aire ya llegan a las doscientas- eso levanto murmullos entre varios de los oficiales -Sin embargo sus regimientos de bombarderos hasta hace muy poco no habían entrado en acción. El ataque aún está en progreso pero recibieron fuertes bajas por parte de la CAP del Macross y el Stennis-

-Y esos son menos bombarderos de lo que tendremos que preocuparnos.- el Almirante Kimmel hablo con su potente voz interrumpiendo a su oficial de inteligencia. -Y como Moorer logro darle a los rusos bastante duro en la costa este rusa, no tendremos que lidiar con esos tampoco, solo con aquellos comandados por esta mujer Laplamovich- lo que Kimmel no dijo fue que lidiar con ella era suficiente para mantenerlo en un estado de vigilia desde hace dos días.

-En efecto señor-

-¿Cómo estamos en el área submarina?-

-Tenemos un buen panorama señor, es evidente que aún con todo su trabajo en el área de disminución de ruidos en sus reactores nucleares, la PLAN tiene demasiado que remediar antes de que sus SSN sean verdaderas amenazas, por eso es que podemos oírlos aun cuando permanecen inmóviles-

-Si me permite señor- el oficial ASW se atrevió a interrumpir al comandante.

-Adelante Dan- lo autorizo Kimmel.

-Una mayor precaución nos debería generar, sus SSK. El Mar Amarillo no posee un gran profundidad en la gran mayoría de sus aguas, nuestros sonares remolcados son capaces de captar el ruido del fondo en aguas con menos de 1 kilómetro de profundidad, es obvio que un SSN, en especial uno con los defectos encontrados en los Han, y los Shang.- el hombre se levantó y paso algunos de las diapositivas hasta encontrar los modelos de submarinos que estaba buscando -Los Yuan, los Song y los Kilo que poseen, merced de sus sistemas AIP y diésel-eléctrico, son en general más silenciosos que sus SSK, su nivel de ruido es alto, pero un buen capitán y seguro ellos tienen más de uno, sabrá cómo utilizar el ruido ambiental para disfrazar su presencia hasta que sea tarde.-

-Eso lo sabemos Dan…- contesto Kimmel -¿Cómo lo resolvemos?-

-Además de extender el rango de las patrullas de nuestros Seahawks y demás helos ASW, incrementemos la presencia de nuestros P-3 y P-8 en el área-

-Conseguir más P-3 y P-8 será difícil, casi todos ellos están asignados a tareas críticas desde escolta de convoyes, patrulla de las aguas del estrecho de Japón- quien hablo esta vez fue el Contraalmirante Jizaburo Okazaki, comandante de la 7 Flotilla de Escoltas de la JMSDF, la contribución japonesa al BG 76 -Sin mencionar que buena parte de esos aparatos que se nos habían asignado están empeñados en estos momentos en repeler los ataques de la PLA Navy en Okinawa-

-¿Cuál es el reporte actualizado de esa batalla?- pregunto el comandante de la 4th Division de los marines.

-Kadena reporta daños en todas las bases y en las ciudades, además el pequeño BG que funcionaba como fuerza ASW /ASuW ha perdido 3 de sus siete naves. Pero las bases se mantienen operativas-

Dando un pequeño sorbo a su taza de cabeza Kimmel agrego -María cumplió su promesa después de todo- refiriéndose a la comandante de las fuerzas norteamericanas en la isla, una Mayor General de apellido Bridgeport.

Fue entonces que el Capitán Winston Carruthers hablo por primera vez -¿Saldo de bajas?-

-Esos malditos… no les importo lanzar sus misiles crucero sin guía actualizada, simplemente los programaron para que estos explotaran en el aire a poca distancia del suelo y solo en el área general del blanco- las palabras del Contraalmirante Okazaki dejaban claro la rabia que sentía ante una táctica predilecta de las PLA, abrumar un sector con misiles sin importarles la poca precisión de los modelos que hasta en esos momentos han desplegado en la batalla. -Los civiles se cuentan en cerca del millar, y aún no tenemos la cifra final-

-Lo siento mucho- dijo el australiano a su colega japonés, que le agradeció el gesto.

-Y las bajas militares van en varios centenares. Dos de las naves destruidas fueron el Kurama y el Chokai, nosotros perdimos al Benfold… con todos a bordo en todos los casos-

-¡Por Dios!- exclamaron varios oficiales. Solo en el Benfold, un destructor clase Arleigh Burke había cerca de 300 personas en su tripulación.

-Díganme que ellos han recibido tantos golpes como nosotros- comento un oficial de la ROKN.

-Para nuestra tranquilidad ese ha sido el caso damas y caballeros- Kimmel prosiguió -Por su parte la Flota del Mar del Sur recibió una paliza… la escuadra enviada totalizaba alrededor de 12 buques de superficie. Pero los enviaron con escaso apoyo aéreo. Confiaban en tener el apoyo de los escuadrones basados en el distrito de Nanjing-

-Bueno eso fue un error que cualquiera puede cometer- comento el australiano. Carruthers se pudo imaginar los resultados, repartidos entre las bases aéreas japonesas y americanas en Okinawa había por los menos 3 escuadrones de F-15C, más otro de F-18, sin contar las aeronaves de patrulla marítima y ASW/ASuW que se encontraban ahí, si se le sumaba la pequeña pero potente escuadra que patrullabas las aguas y los submarinos que mantenían a la isla como base, cualquiera que atacase como toro en cristalería se llevaría un gran contratiempo.

-Perdieron siete naves, entre destructores, fragatas y alguno que otro submarino, antes de que se dieran la vuelta.-

-Pudo ser mejor…- murmuro Grayson. -para nosotros-

-Y lo fue…- Kimmel hablo con un tono un tanto sarcástico -Fueron directo al curso del USS Seawolf, que hundió otros tres navíos antes de salir de ahí

-Perdieron el equivalente a dos divisiones de navíos- se escuchó decir a Okazaki -Escuche decir que los pilotos de Eagles de la USAF incluso hicieron pasadas con sus cañones sobre algunos de sus buques, unos ya dañados otros no. Una medida arriesgada para ellos a mi juicio-

-Y escucho bien Contraalmirante. No quiero que se me malinterprete, pero las ordenes fueron directas de la General Bridgeport.- comentó Kimmel con una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Cómo es eso?- pregunto el oficial de inteligencia.

-Hace varios años María estuvo casada con un Comandante de la USN…- Kimmel hizo una breve pausa -hasta que él la engaño con otra oficial naval… ella no es una gran fan de nuestra rama de servicio y mi suposición es que ha estado esperando el momento para poder devolver el golpe, por decirlo de alguna manera.- las palabras de Kimmel quedaron en el aire por varios momentos.

-Y como no puede atacar los buques de la USN sin que la acusen de traición, supongo que se encontró un buen sustituto en la forma de esas escuadras enemigas- Un hombre de aspecto recio y figura bien cuidada para su edad hablo con bastante seriedad.

-Sus palabras no las mías General Fulton- Kimmel se dirigió al comandante de la división del USMC que hará el desembarco. -Pero creo que es una idea bastante aproximada de lo que paso.-

Varios oficiales contuvieron expresiones de compasión al saber del destino de los marinos chinos, todos menos Carruthers quien puso en palabras lo que muchos pensaban -Auch- dijo el marinero, ante las risas disimuladas de varios de los presentes.

-Bien la Flota del Sur tampoco será factor en el combate, así que es hora de regresar a lo nuestro. Tenemos detalles que afinar para el desembarco- Dijo el comandante a cargo de la operación.

La reputación de Kimmel como un hombre dispuesto a jugadas arriesgadas venia dada por las enseñanzas de su abuelo, "Hay dos cosas en la vida que no pueden ser sustituidas muchacho, una buena mujer y la satisfacción de haber cumplido con tu trabajo así hayas tenido que recurrir a todos los recursos habidos y por haber". Claro que su abuelo nunca se refirió específicamente a hacer trampa, pero una parte importante de las estrategias militares radicaban en darle deliberadamente al enemigo la impresión equivocada.

-Deben saber que tanto a Globalsky como a Higgs no les agrado que adelantáramos el cronograma.-

-Era lo correcto señor- murmuraron varios de los presentes, otros asentían con las cabezas en apoyo a esa declaración.

Una persona en particular. El Teniente General Lee Ho-Yeon, Comandante del Cuerpo de Marines de Corea del Sur no dejo pasar la oportunidad de recordar la realidad de su trabajo -Son militares profesionales, ellos saben que los planes están sujetos siempre a modificaciones por un número importante de variables imponderables.- dijo con voz férrea el oficial, veterano de varias escaramuzas contra sus vecinos norcoreanos durante los más de treinta años de su carrera.

-Lo sé General. Pero eso no significa que a ellos les tenga que gustar que los sujetos que tratan de volarles sus traseros todo el camino de regreso a América, le pongan todavía más empeño al asunto, la última transmisión de Globalsky decía que se las estaban viendo con unos 112 misiles dirigidos a ellos- agrego Kimmel sacando un suspiro al término. -¿No le parece Capitán Carruthers?-

El australiano le dio la razón a su superior -Definitivamente Almirante Kimmel, una cosa es adaptarse a los cambios y a las órdenes, ese es nuestro trabajo todos sabíamos eso cuando firmamos para el mismo…- el propio Carruthers aún no estaba del todo convencido por haber sido enviado junto con su nave el Deadalus y dos de sus escoltas, el Castor y el Pollux, para apoyar el desembarco. Sin embargo la propia filosofía bajo la cual se había construido la nave para empezar marcaba que el crucero bajo su mando fuera asignado como apoyo -Aunque no necesariamente tengamos que concordar con todas ellas- dijo casi atragantándose -Y sería bueno saber en ocasiones para que tomamos los riesgos que nos ordenan tomar-

-Llamarlo riesgo del trabajo, se queda corto ¿verdad?- agrego Fulton.

-Si podemos decir que es un término insuficiente, cuando apenas sobrevives a que te disparen balas, bombas o misiles- Kimmel sonrío brevemente antes de que su rostro adoptara una expresión pensativa.

El viaje por los recuerdo fue corto sin embargo -Pero es lo que hay caballeros, así que tendremos que seguir el plan que se ha trabajado. La flota en adición de la 4ta División, la brigada de marines surcoreanos y el regimiento de tropas de la JGSDF llegara hasta la Bahía de Kyonggi, donde se establecerá un perímetro de exclusión, contaremos con apoyo aéreo significativo, pero quiero que nuestros propios escuadrones hagan CAP…- endureció su tono - Nada que no tenga una bandera del UEG o de alguna de nuestras naciones, saldrá, sobrevolara o entrara a riesgo de que lo volemos en pedazos mientras eso ocurre, la fuerza de apoyo al desembarco atacara los blancos designados por nuestros equipos SOF. Ahí es donde entrara el Deadalus, Capitán Carruthers. Su nave, junto son el Moonsor y el Zumwalt tienen las armas más grandes de la flota y contaremos con ellas para que pulvericen al enemigo-

-Y lo hará señor se lo aseguro-

-Perfecto, en cuanto al resto una vez que nuestras tropas inicien el asalto anfibio los Generales Fullon y He-Yeon asumirán el cargo de las operaciones de los buques. Nosotros seguiremos ocupados en que nada se cruce en su camino caballeros ¿Estamos claros?-

-¡Si señor!-

-Perfecto… ahora quiero que salvo el personal de guardia en el CDC y las estaciones de combate del barco, todos se tomen un par de horas para descansar o al menos relajarse, vamos a necesitar de toda nuestra energía para la fase que se aproxima y lo que viene es en absoluto fácil.-

Todos los rostros de los asistentes en la sala adoptaron una expresión seria, entendiendo las palabras de su jefe para la operación -Pueden retirarse- Kimmel los autorizo a salir mientras el mismo se quedaba sentado en su silla al frente de la mesa de conferencias -¿Dan?- llamo a su oficial ASW.

-Si señor-

-El peligro de sus SSK ¿Crees que es bastante real?-

-Me temo que sí señor-

Kimmel hizo una mueca muy particular indicando desasosiego. Todo sea dicho, él ya no era el joven que se enlisto hace décadas en la USN, hasta ahora ha logrado dirigir las operaciones gracias a una mezcla de licuados con vitaminas, café por galones y comidas a deshoras. -¿Hay algo más que podamos hacer?- ha perdido tres kilos desde que la guerra comenzara.

-Ya hacemos todo lo que se puede hacer, con lo que se tiene a disposición señor…- el comandante guardo silencio unos momentos -Haremos nuestro trabajo con lo que se tiene en estos momentos, eso es lo único que podemos hacer. Lo demás ya no dependerá de nosotros-

-Tiene razón Comandante… hay cosas que no dependen de nosotros- dijo Kimmel -Puede retirarse, intente descansar. Lo necesitaremos fresco para lo que viene después-

-Si me perdona la pregunta ¿Y usted señor?-

-Le he tomado cariño a este sillón, es bastante cómodo…- dijo golpeando el respaldo de los brazos -Además de esa manera cuando ustedes regresen podré decir que llegue primero que todos los demás- eso hizo que ambos hombres sonrieran brevemente.

-Señor- con eso el comandante se retiró.

Kimmel se quedó solo en la sala. Sabía que no podría dormir, era inútil a esas alturas, lo único que pudo hacer fue intentar relajarse mientras se recostaba en el sillón y silbaba una vieja canción de marineros que su abuelo le había enseñado. Eso era todo lo que podía hacer por los momentos.

Mar de Bohai a 158 kilómetros al Oeste de Hangzhou.

Cuatro enormes aeronaves terminaron su giro hacia el este cuando divisaron la costa oeste de china. Volaron desde una base del centro del país apenas se confirmó que los satélites del UEG fueron cambiados de orbita y por tanto no darían la alarma de su despegue; en cuestión de un par de horas se lanzaría otro ataque al Macross y al resto de la flota del UEG que en esos momentos combatía a las fuerzas aeronavales de los distritos de Jinian y Nanjing. Técnicamente debieron despegar solo hasta después de recibir la autorización para hacerlo, pero su comandante no quiso arriesgarse a perder el tiempo si las cosas no resultaban como esperaban, ya que de los resultados de dicho ataque dependerá si la escuadra comandada por ella, participara en la batalla. Si no lo hace, no habrá ningún problema, su participación al final no resultaría necesaria. Si por el contrario debían intervenir, entonces las cosas empeorarían mucho antes de mejorar.

Los pilotos de caza tienen un dicho "No es la aeronave, es el piloto" aduciendo al hecho que no importa que tan deficiente sea un caza en determinados aspectos, si tiene un piloto que sabe aprovechar sus virtudes; será un oponente peligroso. Por eso es que ella no está preocupada por el desempeño de su tripulación en esta misión.

-¿Ya llegamos a nuestra marca?- pregunto Azonia

Konda, Rico y Bron eran un grupo capaz de aprovechar todas las virtudes de su aparato, y volaban uno que era considerado por muchos como lo mejor que había surcado los cielos de Unión Soviética y Rusia. Y con una tripulación así de capaz, si llegaban a recurrir a la última opción. Ella podía asegurar que su tarea sería llevada a cabo con éxito.

-Estamos pasando la marca en estos momentos- fue el comentario de Rico al comprobar en su equipo de navegación que habían llegado a su zona de espera.

Manteniendo la vista al frente y con mano firme en los controles Azonia pregunto-¿Sabemos algo de los ataques?-

Debido a su lesión Rico no podía volar al cien por ciento el Blackjack. Por eso es que no había tenido inconveniente alguno en dejar que la oficial volara la aeronave; pero si podía realizar las funciones de copiloto sin que le resultaran demasiados pesadas -Jinian reporta un ataque con éxito, perdidas de importancia… aunque dice que las bajas enemigas son considerables, estas aún mantienen suficiente cohesión para combatir y tenemos la ruta despejada-

-Ojala sea cierto- Bron importunando como siempre contesto desde su puesto -La última vez que dijeron que no encontraríamos cazas, termínanos regresando en submarino ¿Ya lo olvido camarada?- aunque lo dijo tratando de que sonara como algo gracioso, para nadie escapo que Bron no deseaba repetir la experiencia de su misión de bombardeo a Thule.

Rico solo farfullo algo ofendido -Como olvidarlo gordo…- había mucho sarcasmo en sus palabras -fui yo el que se rompió el tobillo y al que le metieron sondas por el cu…- el piloto se detuvo -lo siento señora- por un momento había olvidado quien volaba con ellos -¿Alguna vez le han hecho un test de EPT* camarada almirante?- se escuchó algo avergonzado.

-En mis tiempos no nos hacían exámenes rectales gratuitos mayor; pudo ser peor ¿Sabe mayor?-

-¿Cómo es eso señora?-

-Le pudieron haber hecho un examen de próstata adicional- Rico se quedó en blanco ante las palabras de Azonia mientras que sus compañeros se reían de su desventura.

-Ya no ponga esa cara larga mayor, de menos puede decir que usted se encuentra perfectamente sano tanto mental como físicamente-

-No lo sé señora.- contesto Rico con contrición -Yo quería llegar virgen al matrimonio- súbitamente la expresión de su copiloto temporal paso de solemne y trágica a una llena de picardía.

-JAJAJA….- Azonia no pudo contener una fuerte carcajada, lo mismo que el resto de la tripulación.

Reír siempre ha sido considerado por los especialistas como una de las maneras más efectivas de alterar el estado psíquico y mental de una persona que atraviesa por un momento donde el estrés acumulado de su vida diaria amenaza con convertirse en un riesgo importante para la salud del individuo. Y pocas profesiones son tan propensas al estrés como lo es servir en las fuerzas armadas, en especial cuando se participa en misiones de gran importancia donde los riesgos son altísimos así como la frecuencia con la que se deciden realizar operaciones de esa manera. Azonia comenzaba a sentirse cómoda en compañía de esos hombres. Eran una tripulación sólida, experimentada que trabajaban formando una simbiosis. Pero incluso los mejores soldados necesitan de momentos para relajarse y olvidarse de su realidad, que en muchas ocasiones era una tirana. Por eso era que reír siempre era algo que agradecer.

Las palabras de Konda los sacaron de su pequeño mundo -Señora recibo transmisión codificada de Vladivostok.- y las risas pararon. -Es Stenna-

Con un gesto Azonia le indico a Konda que le pasara la transmisión, en silencio y sin que su rostro fuera traicionado por las emociones que le produjo escuchar la voz de Mikhail Breetai contesto -Aquí Grom*….- pero si antes había sentido alivio el saber que estaba bien, cuando Breetai le informo de lo ocurrido en Vladivostok, los ataques del UEG, las pérdidas sufridas y de cómo no habrá un ataque coordinado que mantuviera lejos de la mesa la última opción, su corazón latía fuertemente por la ansiedad. Tan fuerte que de hecho ella esperaba que se le saliera de un momento a otro.

-Al final me he comunicado con la Oficina de la Presidencia y he explicado nuestra postura. La presidenta dijo que me contestara en cuanto tenga una respuesta, pero yo estoy convencido de que me dará los códigos…- su voz se escuchaba tan mecánica como siempre lo había hecho, pero había algo en él. En las palabras que usaba que le indicaba que para nada se encontraba bien.

Azonia Laplamovich quedo en silencio por unos momentos hasta que dijo finalmente -Entiendo… esperare futuras indicaciones- se sorprendió así misma por la facilidad en que pronuncio dichas palabras.

-Grom Líder…- esta vez sí que pudo escuchar la preocupación en la voz del hombre y eso le produjo deseos de estar ahí para abrazarlo y decirle que estará bien, que ella cumplirá con su misión y protegerán a la Rodina. Pero sobretodo que después de que toda esta locura termine, estar finalmente juntos sin necesidad de esconderse y mantener su relación en secreto. Pero no lo hizo en su lugar solo escucho en silencio lo que él le decía-Tenga cuidado allá afuera…-

-Lo tendré señor-

-Y regresa con vida… Stenna fuera.- Con eso el radio quedo en silencio.

Pasaron todavía algunos minutos hasta que Azonia abrió un canal al resto de su escuadrilla -Atención este es Grom Líder, a todos los elementos. Iniciamos patrón de patrulla- Las palabras tensaron el ánimo de todos los presentes en el Tu-160. -Ahora solo nos queda esperar…- con eso los cuatro Blackjacks adoptaron un patrón circular sobre el Mar de Bohai a unos 200 km al sur suroeste de Quinhuangdao y a más de 688 kilómetros de la posición actual del Macross.

A esa distancia estaban seguros que no serían detectados por alguna aeronave del UEG, dado que estad estarían ocupadas en atacar a los enemigos que aparecerán en todas direcciones. Sin embargo para Azonia la certeza de que tendría -Que ya no depende de nosotros-

Los teóricos de la Batalla de la Primera Salva siempre favorecieron el enfoque de saturar al enemigo con ataques desde diferentes ejes y diferentes medios, abrumar al objetivo para disminuir la capacidad de respuesta efectiva de la que era capaz de ofrecer, suponían pérdidas para los atacantes pero siempre se consideraban necesarias para la meta final. El problema era adaptar las teorías a la práctica… y la tecnología.

-Líder G Dragon reporta que su sector está libre de Vampiros,-

-Prometheus se está encargando de los SS-N-22 mientras hablamos-

-El Seahawk del Meyer sigue el contacto localizado en coordenadas… están iniciando maniobras de enfrentamiento en estos momentos-

Todo el CDC del Macross está trabajando al máximo de su capacidad. Cada miembro del mismo está totalmente concentrado en su trabajo de dirigir las maniobras defensivas ante el ataque de misiles que enfrentan, ninguno de ellos se confía a pesar de que hasta el momento no han cometido error alguno, si han sido exigidos al máximo. Por fortuna tienen un fuerte sistema de combate, tripulaciones y oficiales capaces de sacarle el jugo hasta las últimas gotas del mismo, y el apoyo de un más que competente e ingente grupo aéreo, que incluye no solo cazas, sino naves AWE&C, helicópteros utilitarios, de ASW/ASuW/CAS.Y en este caso la tecnología defensiva estaba ganando de manera considerable la batalla, aunque eso no significaba que lo hicieran de manera holgada.

A Claudia Grant le dolían ya los ojos, casi 12 horas despierta, sin descanso y con apenas algo que pueda pasar por comida en el estómago y sin embargo ella sabía que no podía parpadear un segundo. Como prueba su consola parpadeo con una luz roja intermitente y un BEEP, BEEP, que amenazaba con desquiciarla -Vampiros cuadrante Norte Noroeste…- Mientras Claudia vigila la trayectoria de los mismos con su mirada. Kim se prepara para oprimir el botón de disparo -centrados… ¡Solución positiva!- con eso Kim oprimió el botón -¡Birds Away!- escucho decir a Claudia.

De las celdas del sistema VLS Mark 57 de estribor dos celdas se abrieron y seis RIM-162 ESSM salieron disparados hacia cuatro objetivos. Los vampiros enemigos era misiles Yingji-83 también conocidos como C-803, tenían la particularidad de incrementar su velocidad hasta sobrepasar el Mach 1 durante cerca de los últimos 40 kilómetros de su recorrido final, antes de hacer una trepada brusca para después precipitarse sobre su blanco en un ángulo muy pronunciado.

Precisamente la cualidad que limitaba la efectividad de sistemas como los Phalanx, su enorme velocidad al final del recorrido y el ángulo en el cual realiza su ataque final, provocaban que muchas de las defensas de una nave moderna la pasarán particularmente mal cuando se enfrentaban a amenazas como esta.

-Contacto en 3… 2… 1…-

Pero los ESSM también vienen con lo suyo, en extremo manióbrales, de velocidad supersónica, y con la ventaja de ser disparados desde un silo que no necesita de orientar el buque o el propio sistema, como le sucede a los cañones de una fragata o destructor. Una cabeza buscadora de guía mixta y que su blanco sea "iluminado por hasta seis iluminadores de blancos" de su escuadra garantizan que llegaran a su destino. Y efectivamente lo hacen todos los vampiros son barridos por los misiles. Alrededor de todo el grupo las explosiones se suceden una tras otra iluminando la noche, el ruido de las mismas se escucha a kilómetros a la redonda, mientras que se ven luces incandescentes. El personal de la cubierta no se detiene, incluso cuando las operaciones están detenidas y solo recibiendo aeronaves en algún estado de emergencia. Como el F/A-18E que aterrizaba algo ladeado en esos momentos, exhibía pequeños agujeros por todo el fuselaje, uno de sus motores claramente tenía fallos ya que se encontraba apagado. Rápidamente los equipos de seguridad aeronáutica corrieron a rociar espuma retardante antincendios sobre el mismo.

Sue Graham y su equipo estaban lo más cerca que se podía de la cubierta, en uno de los pasillos exteriores de la superestructura, apenas abajo del puente de mando de la nave, grabando todo lo que se pudiera del combate, cuando vieron al piloto del caza salir ayudado por el personal médico presente en la misma. El traje de vuelo del hombre estaba totalmente manchado de sangre.

-¿Qué paso?- logro preguntar a uno de los miembros de la cubierta que paso cerca de ellos.

-Fue un misil aire-aire enemigo señora. La cabeza buscadora detono cerca de un par de cazas nuestros que luchaban contra uno de los ataques. El Teniente Glenn puede considerarse afortunado de haber podido regresar en su estado. La explosión mató a su compañero y si él se hubiese eyectado sobre el mar, hace rato sería comida de tiburones.-

En ese momento a través de los ruidos de ambiente que se escuchaban, se filtró el de una bobina eléctrica de enorme tamaño y una hilera de color naranja emergió de entre sus cabezas. Se trataba del CIWS Phalanx que se ubicaba en la parte superior de la superestructura que acaba de disparar una ráfaga de su munición de 20 mm contra dos blancos apenas perceptibles en la distancia debido a la obscuridad de la noche. En rápida sucesión destruyendo a ambos dejando solamente un par de brillantes y muy breves bolas de fuego rojas e intensas.

Los misiles seguían llegando y finalmente la ley de las probabilidades se volvió en contra del Macross y el resto de la flota. El Cerberus fue alcanzado por dos misiles Yj-82 uno en la zona del hangar y otro justo en la línea de flotación cerca de una sala de máquinas, su velocidad cayo hasta los 19 nudos, con incendios en varias partes, pero aunque dañado gracias al esfuerzo de su tripulación se mantuvo a flote. Ante la imposibilidad de fuera escoltado fuera de la zona de combate, se decidió que se integrara al centro de la formación junto con el Stennis y el Macross. El capitán de la nave reporto tener cerca de 37 heridos y solo 16 muertos, además sus sistemas de combate aún se encontraban en línea y conservaba aún misiles para contribuir a la defensa de la flota. Peor suerte corrió el Wayne E. Meyer, de los cuatro impactos que recibió, un misil se abrió paso hasta el depósito de combustible principal. La parte posterior de la nave rápidamente desapareció en una bola de fuego y la nave comenzó a hundirse por su nueva popa que comenzaba en la mitad del buque. Rápidamente helicópteros y lanchas fueron canalizados a auxiliar a los heridos, pero solo se rescatarían a cerca de un centenar de personas, otro centenar seria declarado muerto o desaparecido.

Por pura casualidad el camarógrafo logro captar la explosión del Meyer, que estaba separado por unos kilómetros del Macross. Haciendo alarde de su destreza, hizo todo el acercamiento que le era posible con su cámara e incluso busco un nuevo puesto de observación donde el lente de su cámara logro captar al destructor que se estaba hundiendo en medio de una columna inmensa de humo negro que parecía envolver a todo lo que quedaba del buque, en apenas minutos al tiempo que había fuego en la estructura del mismo y en las aguas alrededor de la malograda nave que iluminaba todo a su alrededor -¡Diablos! Es casi como estar dentro una película Sue.- comentó Nick, quien enfocaba la cámara cuidadosamente.

-Con la diferencia de que esto es real. Hay gente que se está muriendo de verdad allá afuera- murmuro Sue. Estaba segura que cuando la batalla terminara tendría material para hacer historias por mucho tiempo, lo que es más con solo el metraje de lo grabado en estos días ya podía hacerlo.

Ver el estado del piloto le hizo tener presente sus temores para con Roy. A pesar de que deseaba desquitarse con él por la forma en que la trato hace varios años, por increíble que pareciera aún tenía sentimientos por el piloto. Pero simplemente no podía soportar vivir con la incertidumbre.

La pérdida del Meyer y los daños en el Cerberus cayeron como baldes de agua helada para toda la flota, súbitamente ya no sería posible terminar la operación sin pérdidas para el contingente, si se le suman las perdidas aéreas que eran de consideración entre todos los escuadrones aliados entre muertos y heridos se llegaba a 35 aparatos y cerca de 71 pilotos y tripulaciones de vuelo perdidas. En un último embate los misiles restantes fueron derribados por todo el perímetro de la agrupación, los cálculos preliminares mostraban que en total los stocks de los misiles SAM en toda la flota se habían reducido en un 35% durante todos los ataques. La danza de los vampiros había terminado por los momentos.

_-Y justo a tiempo- _suspiro Claudia Grant, sabiendo que la pausa sería solo pasajera.

-Informe de situación Teniente- ordeno Globalsky

La Teniente Grant comprobó que su pantalla estuviera limpia de vampiros para después comunicar a toda la flota que la acompaña. -Grand Slam*, repito Grand Slam- Claudia evita suspirar de nuevo por su cansancio ella bien sabe que no tendrá el descanso que se merece.

-¿Estado del salvamento del Meyer?- pregunto Globalsky.

-Comenzaran a traer heridos en pocos minutos señor- respondió Vanessa que monitoreaba las comunicaciones entre la flota.

-¿Qué sabemos de las CAP?-

Lisa comenzó a dar su reporte -Todos los escuadrones han comenzado a reportar su estado, con excepción del Skull que no se ha comunicado desde hace…- pero sería interrumpida por una transmisión.

-Atención Delta 1 este es Lider Skull- Para Claudia la voz de Roy hizo que su cansancio se borrara sin perder el tiempo se acercó hasta la consola de Lisa para escuchar a su novio-Traigo pájaros sedientos, que necesitan reabastecerse de inmediato…- antes de que Riber pudiera contestara añadió -¡Ah! Por cierto, el equipo Bermellón viene con nosotros, nos enfrentamos al enemigo y ellos recibieron la peor parte, además logramos abatir a 24 de esos vampiros antes de que les llegaran a ustedes, cambio-

-Aquí Delta 1, recibimos su reporte- Lisa lucia igual de cansada que Claudia pero como ella, se negaba a pasar sus responsabilidades a otra persona -¿Cómo se encuentra Bermellón?- Claudia abrió los ojos ante el tono obvio de interés de Lisa en la suerte del hermano menor de Fokker.

Roy evito lanzar un comentario mordaz a su amiga -¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él personalmente?- cambio rápidamente por los canales de servicio de su transmisores. -¿Líder Bermellón?-

-¿Si Líder Skull?- Lisa tembló al escuchar la voz de Rick. Sonaba muy parecida a la de Claudia hecha, cansada, exhausta y lista para mandar al diablo a cualquiera que lo importunara. Pero en el fondo se sintió aliviada.

-Delta 1 quiere un informe detallado de todo lo que sucedió en el combate anterior.-

La verdad es que Rick no tenía ánimo alguno de hablar con nadie, pero su cansancio le impidió protestar las órdenes que recibió. Procedió prontamente a relatar su combate, sin aspavientos o adornos excesivos. Superados en número lo único que pudo hacer Bermellón fue llevar la pelea al único terreno donde podían demorarlos a sus enemigos lo suficiente para no ser borrados del aire y aguantar hasta que llegasen los refuerzos.

-Volamos entre los bombarderos, dificultando así que los bandidos nos centraran o dispararan con sus misiles, ellos perdieron otros dos H-6 y al menos un Flanker durante ese combate, pero decidieron huir cuando el Skull llego a la escena.-

-Buen trabajo Líder Bermellón…- pero no fue Lisa quien le contesto, o le estaba felicitando -sus acciones evitaron que el enemigo pudiera efectuar un ataque con todas sus fuerzas, aterrice y descanse todo lo que pueda, junto con el resto de pilotos…- era el Comodoro Globalsky quien se dirigía personalmente a él. Eso lo hizo sentir bastante satisfecho y nervioso al mismo tiempo. -Lisa…- Globalsky le regreso el auricular extra a Sammy -Que aterricen, que nuestros escuadrones de reserva salgan a hacer CAP, esto no se quedará así de tranquilo-

-De inmediato-

Mientras Lisa junto con operaciones de cubierta organizaba el aterrizaje y despegue de escuadrones, Maistroff se acercó al comodoro-Señor-

-¿Qué sucede Capitán?-

-Creo que es conveniente que se ataque de forma total, a toda la formación ESAG 3-

-De manera total, estamos hablando de una muy moderna formación, que nos requerirá de demasiados recursos- Globalsky si contemplaba atacar a la división naval enemiga que encabezaba el Liaoning, pero no tenía pensado en armar una misión suicida o desperdiciar demasiados escuadrones en ese objetivo, las horas críticas del desembarco comenzarán dentro de poco y no puede permitirse el perder demasiados aviones y quedarse en posición vulnerable ante nuevos ataques.

-No del todo, recibimos un mensaje las misiones "Parking Lot" han sido autorizadas a despegar. Con cambios por supuesto. Podemos contar con al menos un par de esos paquetes, desde Hickman en componente ASuW para complementar nuestros recursos.-

Global pondero la idea, era algo arriesgada pero valía la pena. El Liaoning, llevaba un complemento que de acuerdo a las mejoras estimaciones era de 40 aparatos, además de su escolta con modernos destructores y fragatas Sin duda se trataba de una fuerza que podría darle un dolor de cabeza a cualquiera.

-También necesitaremos de alguien que coordine el ataque y la disposición de los Hawkeye y que salga en estos momentos para este ataque-

-¿A quién tienes en mente?-

Maistroff solo dirigió con su mirada al área de operaciones aéreas y a su responsable, la oficial inglesa a cargo de la misma.

-¿Ella?- dijo Globalsky con ojos entrecerrados, no muy convencido de la elección de su segundo.

Después del episodio del golpe en la cubierta de vuelo, él hablo personalmente con Lisa sobre el incidente, dejándole en claro que se encontraba decepcionado de ella, al haberse comportado de forma tan indigna para un oficial, en especial cuando el agredido resulto ser la persona que le salvo la vida. Afortunadamente ella había trabajado bastante duro para resarcirse ante sus ojos. Y eso no era lo único diferente en la joven, ella seguía teniendo la misma actitud firme a la hora de cumplir con su trabajo; sin embargo ella actuaba más desenvuelta en su tiempo libre. El viejo tenía ciertas sospechas a que eso se debía al hecho de que finalmente Lisa Riber se hubiera liberado de un gran peso de encima, pero prefirió no especular la clase de peso del cual se deshizo o la persona que le permitió hacer catarsis, lo que importaba era que cuando volviera a hablar con Donald Hayes tranquilizaría a ese pobre hombre con buenas noticias de su hija.

-Es de lo mejor que tenemos, es una controladora aérea calificada, tiene entrenamiento como WSO; ya realizo esa misión durante Red Trident y necesitamos de alguien capaz en las siguientes horas Comodoro.-

-Uhmm…- el ruso medito un poco el punto que hacia Maistroff y para sus adentros reconoció que su colega estaba en lo correcto -De acuerdo. Teniente Riber-

Escuchando su nombre Lisa se acercó hasta el rincón donde Globalsky junto con Maistroff estaban discutiendo algo privado pero que quizás dentro de poco ella sería informada sobre el mismo -Señor-

-Teniente Riber, la requerimos en el aire- fue todo lo que dijo Maistroff.

Mar Amarillo a 171 km al Sureste del BG 76

El ser humano siempre ha buscado darle un nombre a todo lo que le rodea, ya sean animales, objetos, fenómenos, pero esa necesidad de ponerle una etiqueta a todo, se queda limitada a aspectos del día a día. Conforme avanzaba el desarrollo del hombre este cobro consciencia de que había ciertos eventos que parecían haber estado siempre encaminados a suceder. Esto llevo a los hombres a indagar en los porqués, los cómos, los cuándos. Surgieron numerosas teorías y nombres para esos eventos. Coincidencia, Casualidad, Azar, Probabilidad, Serendipia.

Ahora mismo a casi 170 metros de profundidad agazapado en la obscuridad de la profundidad del océano, esperando que la dedicación al deber de parte de sus enemigos, desista de encontrarlo y dar la voz de alarma, una de esas series de eventos confeccionados al parecer por alguien con una imagen mucho más clara del porqué de las cosas, ha puesto a un cazador en la víspera de colectar su mayor presa.

-No nos ha detectado aún señor, pareciera estar haciendo su recorrido de oeste a este en zigzag solo deteniéndose para escuchar el ambiente.- dijo el operador de sonar del Kit

Su capitán esta atrás de él con su cabello gris y ojos azules que brillaban con la emoción de saber que sus planes se estaban realizando sin inconveniente alguno, él aún no estaba enterado de las fuertes bajas sufridas por las fuerzas china y la verdad es que tampoco le importaban en absoluto, tampoco que Vladivostok y lo que quedaba de la Flota Rusa del Pacifico estuviera casi en ruinas. No, lo que a él le importaba es que por fin estaba cerca de cumplir con su objetivo doble de probar su valor y llevarse la gloria de ser quien hundiera al Macross.

-¿Y su helicóptero?-

-Hace lo mismo pero en sentido contrario señor-

-Muy bien sigamos adelante a un cuarto de velocidad, detengámonos cuando ellos lo hagan y después nos movemos cuando ellos apenas salgan de nuestro sonar- ordeno a su timonel.

-Si señor-

-Si seguimos así esa nave nos llevara al resto de la flota, solo debemos de cuidar nuestra aproximación. Greell ¿Alguna noticia de parte del mando del pacifico?- contesto en voz fría el capitán de la nave.

-Ninguna hasta el momento Capitán-

Hizo un mohín de fastidio, al final del día decidió que no tiene importancia lo que Breetai le ordene o le deje de ordenar. Él está siguiendo sus propias órdenes y con eso es suficiente.

-¿Crees que nos dejaran afuera?- pregunto su primer oficial.

-Breetai puede tratar de hacerlo, pero gracias a mis contactos en las altas esferas, esta cubeta vieja y oxidada está equipada con varias armas nucleares y los códigos de armado de las mismas.-

-No lo sé Khyron, sigo creyendo que llegado el momento no recurrirá a nosotros y le encomendara a Azonia hacer el ataque-

-Eso me tiene sin cuidado Greell, el imbécil ese puede hacer lo que quiera con la zorra de Azonia para lo que me importa- Khyron cambio su tono de voz a uno completamente frio -Pero yo no seré negado de nuevo, vamos a destruir al Macross y te aseguro que cuando lo hagamos, esta vez tendremos el reconocimiento que nos merecemos.

Pero si le preguntaran a Khyron Krasherva como le llamaría al hecho de que al mando de un viejo submarino diésel eléctrico -debidamente modificado, aunque no por ello su diseño dejaba de ser desfasado con respecto a otros modelos con el cual ha recorrido más 2500 kilómetros desde Hainan en casi dos semanas, lo cual es un logro considerando que su nave apenas excede los 8 nudos por hora a máxima velocidad. Encomendado por sus superiores que lo desprecian y ven en la misión suicida que le asignaron la manera de deshacerse finalmente de él, se ha topado en medio del despliegue naval enemigo ahora solo necesita de paciencia para concluir su misión, para él resultaba natural el hecho de ser quien debía llevarse la gloria de destruir al Macross y al traidor de Globalsky, no esa zorra malagradecida de Azonia, no esos miserables chinos y mucho menos ese arrogante de Mikhail Breetai. No, ese era su derecho por haber soportado tanta porquería durante años, era su recompensa por hacer el trabajo sucio que nadie quería solo para ser ignorado por sus superiores a la hora de los premios y ascensos, era lo justo para él y no permitiría que nadie le arrebate lo que es suyo.

La gloria ese es su destino.

-El contacto ha reanudado su curso Capitán- su operador de sonar le interrumpió.

Y el destino le está sonriendo a Khyron Krasherva.

* * *

><p>SDCV-1 Macross a 50 km al oeste de las Islas Tokchok, Mar Amarillo, Corea del Sur.<p>

Una pareja se encontraba en uno de los pasillos contiguos al área de ingeniería de la nave, es una visita corta de la mujer pequeña para su prometido un gigantón de modales corteses y voz suave que contradice la imagen de corpulento jugador de futbol americano que puede aplastar cabezas con sus manos, en lugar de usarlas para trabajos pesados que requieren de mucha destreza.

-Entiendo que estés asignada a dirigir los equipos de emergencias y primeros auxilios ¿Pero no crees que es algo excesivo?- de alguna manera Vince Grant no estaba particularmente convencido ante lo que estaba viendo frente a él.

Extrañada la joven contesto mientras continuaba ocupada en lo que estaba haciendo -Para nada. Además al pequeño no parece incomodarle en absoluto ¿Verdad Rags?-

El perro ladró fuertemente -¡GUAU!- para notar que estaba de acuerdo con las palabras de Jean, mientras se paraba en dos patas y se apoyaba en la joven.

-¿Lo ves?- dijo esta.

Vince y su novia contemplaron entonces la obra de esta, el perrito estaba ataviado con un chaleco modificado para adaptarse a la fisonomía de Rags un kit completo de primeros auxilios, que incluía curitas, vendas, alcohol, yodo, agua oxigenada, píldoras de antibióticos, calmantes y relajantes musculares, además de un equipo pequeño de instrumentos para hacer suturas.

-Bien ya está, te presento al SCPAA-

-¿SCPAA?- los ojos de Vince se entrecerraron.

-Sistema Canino de Primeros Auxilios Ambulante.- declaro muy seria su novia.

Vince trato de no reírse en la cara de su prometida, era hermosa, inteligente, dedicada a sus pacientes y tierna la mayor parte de las veces. Él la amaba profundamente pero en ocasiones no entendía como se le podían ocurrir semejantes ocurrencias. Usar al cachorro como una especie de botiquín de primeros auxilios con patas, de alguna manera no creía que eso se ajustara a la idea de su amigo de que su mascota se mantuviera en un lugar seguro durante el transcurso de la operación.

-¿Y tú jefa está de acuerdo con esto?-

-Ella fue la que "sugirió"- Jean hizo el gesto de comillas con sus dedos de ambas manos -el nombre Vince. Además no es como si estuviéramos metiendo a Rags al quirófano. Fue un éxito animando a la gente en la sala médica, tal vez sea de utilidad ayudando a auxiliar a los heridos en un combate.- dijo con convicción Jean -Y recuerda que yo esperaba estar de guardia en el quirófano, pero la condición 1 se ha prolongado así que nos están rotando…- sin proponérselo la mujer alza un poco la voz.

-Wow, para tus revoluciones cariño…- Vince levanta las manos en actitud defensiva-Así estamos todos cariño-

Han pasado casi 18 horas desde que Awaking Dragon comenzó y los efectos de un continuo estado de alerta máxima se comienzan a notar, las tazas desechables de café y las latas de refrescos de cola se acumulaban en los botes de basura en toda la nave, en promedio el estrés imperante está haciendo que las ya de por si pocas horas de sueño que ha tenido la tripulación se estén volviendo aún más escasas, las rotaciones más intensas y el peligro está a la vuelta de la esquina. Las cosas están tensas para muchos y por tanto buscaba relajarse a la menor oportunidad.

-Creo que le hace falta algo- murmuro Jean al ver a Rags que tenía la lengua de fuera mirando a la pareja con sus ojitos vivarachos.

Unos pasos se detuvieron atrás de la pareja -Entonces es bueno que le hayamos conseguido esto- el Capitán Penn se paró frente a ellos con una expresión más amable que la de costumbre… con lo que parecía ser un casco de juguete en sus manos. -Hola chiquitín- dijo mientras se agachaba para colocarlo en la cabeza de Rags -Bien, ahí lo tienen- dijo refiriéndose a los dos jóvenes-el pequeñín ya está listo para la acción-

Ante la incredulidad de Vince su jefe se había animado a tomar parte en el creciente grupo de "seguidores" del cachorro, algo de lo que más allá de la participación de los miembros de la banda musical de ingeniería, se había mostrado reticente a hacer -Mi hija tiene una pareja de French Poodles (caniches) que son tan vivarachos como este cachorro- dice mientras le juega la cabeza por unos momentos, para después incorporarse y lucir más como el jefe del área de ingeniería de la nave-No se entretenga mucho más Teniente Grant, la nueva lista de rotaciones quedara cuadrada dentro de poco. Teniente Williams-

-Si señor- Vince entendió que su tiempo junto a su prometida había terminado y era hora de que ambos regresaran a sus menesteres.

Jean devolvió una sonrisa amable -Gracias señor- y Penn asintió con la cabeza antes de desaparecer en los pasillos.

Vince detallo al cachorro ahora que tenía el casco y concordó mentalmente con su novia de que ahora en verdad lucía como si fuera un perro rescatista entrenado, lo cual al ver como el pobre últimamente podía soportar su propio peso era gracioso -Entonces Rick se metió en problemas con Lisa y Minmei ¿Para que tú vistieras al cachorro como si fuera una figurita de acción?-

-Wof- Rags pareció ofenderse por el comentario y se refugió en las piernas de Jean.

-Hey para empezar Rags no es ninguna figurita y dos fue TÚ- le enterró un dedo en el pecho a su prometido -amigo, el que se metió solo en ese problema, yo solo tuve compasión del cachorro-

-Ok, yo solo decía Jean… además él también es tú amigo ¿recuerdas?-

-Tristemente si lo hago-

-¡Jean!-

-JAJAJA- Jean se río de la expresión de su novio, sabiendo lo cercanos que él y el piloto son y sin poder resistirlo más se lanzó a besarlo.

Vince no quería que ese momento terminase jamás, el sentir los brazos de la mujer que amaba lo hacían el hombre más afortunado del mundo, debía haber alguna manera para que pudieran estar juntos sin el temor de separarse para nunca más volverse a ver. Desde el momento en que la vio por primera vez en aquella cita doble entre Marlenne y Scott a donde había sido arrastrado por Rick, jamás había podido sacársela de la cabeza, detrás de la aparente fragilidad de la joven nacida en el sur de los USA, estaba un carácter firme, dedicado a darlo todo para cumplir su propósito de ayudar a la gente y salvar vidas.

-Vamos a continuar esto después- dijo ella separándose finalmente de él.

Él por su parte pasa una mano en la mejilla y la mira con adoración desbordando de sus ojos -Puedes asegurarlo-

Con la pareja finalmente se dijo adiós. Jean se alejó caminando lentamente por los pasillos hasta salir de la cubierta que contenía el área de ingeniería llevaba una cara sonriente mientras jugaba con el cachorro, el pequeño le había tomado mucho cariño a la joven y se mostraba siempre dispuesto a complacerla.

Alrededor de toda la nave, la actividad no se detenía. Los turnos de la guardia del cementerio comenzaban a llegar a sus puestos, en ocasiones debido a que los imprevistos ocurren de manera repentina. Como lo estaban descubriendo los enlistados del área de Recursos Humanos del Macross.

-Cabo Lynn-

-Si Comandante- Minmei se incorporó al escuchar su nombre en los labios de su oficial superior.

Con amargura el Teniente Comandante Andrew Rosbello explico el motivo del cambio en la rotación -Usted va a cubrir a Fabrizzio en la rotación de equipos de PA. El idiota se fisuro un tobillo-

Sin proponérselo el temor invadió a la chica -¿Por qué yo? Hay otros quienes están certificados y mejor calificados como paramédicos auxiliares, yo apenas tengo cursos medios, me falta todavía…- era verdad. Minmei apenas sabia revisar signos vitales, respiración boca a boca, vendar, inmovilizar a un paciente. Había participado en los cursos de control de daños y había sido entrenada de forma básica como el resto de la tripulación en el manejo del equipo contra incendios. Pero de ninguna manera eso la calificaba para lo que su jefe le estaba pidiendo a ella.

-Creo que no me ha entendido Cabo. No le pedí su opinión. Le estoy dando una orden-

Minmei trago saliva reconociendo el error de haber alegado y haber discutido con su superior y contesto -Si señor- preparando su equipo de protección personal para después colocarse en posición de firmes ante el comandante Rosbello.

-Estará desplegada en esta área en la cubierta C-6, su equipo ya se encuentra dirigiéndose hacia allá, haría bien en presentarse con ellos-

-Si señor- Minmei desapareció rápido por la puerta antes de que incurriera en más faltas ante su jefe.

Como la mayoría de los miembros de la tripulación ella poseía el entrenamiento básico que todo enlistado recibía al momento de su ingreso en la armada. Educación física, el reglamento interno de la marina, etiqueta militar, había sido entrenada para cumplir sus labores como una miembro de recursos humanos y por supuesto debía formar parte de los cursos que regularmente se impartían sobre primeros auxilios; control de daños y averías en la nave, sin mencionar que como militar requería de entrenamiento en armas pequeñas y combate mano a mano. Además de someterse a las pruebas de recalificación que cada semestre se realizaban en la nave.

Pero mientras avanzaba por los intricados pasillos de la nave, no podía evitar que la ansiedad en su corazón se hiciera más grande con cada paso que daba. Cierto era que ella era un miembro de las JMSDF y que ahora servía asignada al Macross, debido a su facilidad con los idiomas, sobre lo cual fue asignada a la nave. Después de haber pasado sus primeros años de su servicio como una simple oficinista, donde sus conocimientos de inglés, japonés y mandarín estaban siendo desaprovechados estaba dudando seriamente de su decisión de enlistarse en la milicia, sin embargo creyó que al ser reasignada a la fortaleza podría tener una nueva responsabilidad, tal vez comunicaciones en el CDC o algún otro puesto que demandara más de su capacidad.

Cruzo la puerta del compartimiento asignado al equipo de primeros auxilios asignado a la zona -Cabo Lynn Minmei reportándose a su asignación. Siento llegar tarde- agrego disculpándose al notar los ojos negros de la persona de mayor rango del lugar.

El suboficial a cargo un hombre de apariencia mediterránea solo la reconoció -Me avisaron del cambio en la rotación. Pásenle su equipo de primeros auxilios-

-Yo lo hago- Un muchacho de cabello pelirrojo y piel clara quizás un poco mayor que ella le acerco una mochila portátil con el kit estándar de primeros auxilios. Tenía su mismo rango, aunque de alguna manera Minmei intuía que él tenía mucha más experiencia que ella.

Ella reviso la mochila que le entregaron, sabía de memoria todo lo que debía tener el equipo reglamentario -No tengo experiencia usando la morfina- dijo al ver el estuche con 10 ampolletas.

Su compañero que llevaba una vara de Esculapio* en el cuello de su uniforme de campaña suspiro resignado -Bien déjame eso a mí, si pasa lo peor y somos requeridos sigue mis órdenes.- la chica asintió fervientemente.

-Como digas- respiro aliviada sabiendo que al menos de que estaría junto a alguien que sabe lo que hace.

_-Al menos tienes disposición- _le concedió el muchacho.

-Muy bien, repasemos nuestras asignaciones-

Con eso el equipo repaso el esquema de la cubierta donde se encontraban desplegados, las rutas de evacuación, sitios donde se encontraban extinguidores y mangueras. Cajas de registro eléctrico, bodegas, cuartos de servicio, salas de reunión etc., Minmei se encontraba nerviosa, no era la primera vez que se encontraba en combate en el Macross. Pero sí era la primera en que ella sentía que la suerte se le habría de acabar a la enorme nave, después de sobrevivir a los combates en las ocasiones posteriores intacto. La intensidad de las batallas de esta ocasión le gritaba que la suerte estaba a punto de acabar.

Justamente ahora que al parecer se había encontrado a gusto desempeñando su deber como una miembro más de la milicia, las tardes que ha pasado en la sala médica le han reforzado su convicción de que una vez terminada la guerra ella seguiría su sueño de buscar una carrera artística, no sería fácil pero estaba confiada de lograrlo, tal vez incluso pueda trabajar en una reconciliación con sus padres. Y claro que hacer que Rick Hunter se quede junto a ella. Todo depende claro está de sobrevivir las próximas horas.

-Todo saldrá bien Minmei, esta guerra va a terminar, él va a regresar y pronto estarás trabajando para ser una estrella- se repitió a sí misma en su cabeza varias veces.

Cubiertas arriba en la zona de hangares de la nave Lisa Riber subía a bordo de un E-2D Hawkeye. Era una suerte que Villeu y Roy le hubieran obsequiado un traje de vuelo a su medida como una muestra de aprecio por los servicios prestados durante la campaña de Adak y Kamchatka. El traje le quedaba bien, aunque lo más llamativo era la decoración del casco, pintado mayormente de blanco en los constados y por arriba de la visera se encontraba una pantalla de radar y un par de ojos verdes brillantes, un toque personalizado de acuerdo a Fokker. La verdad es que le gustaba el casco tenía mucha más clase de la esperada para un regalo del piloto americano.

Reviso el último reporte de posición del ESAG 3 que en esos momentos se encontraba a unos 350 kilómetros al sureste de ellos y tenían un curso que los ponía de frente a ellos, harán contacto en poco tiempo con ellos. La tripulación le dio el saludo -Estamos listos señora- el piloto a lo que ella le contesto con la cabeza la acompañaba Sammy.

-Saldremos en +15, cuando terminen de armar la siguiente CAP- dijo su compañera rubia, que ya se estaba ajustando la correa del asiento del Hawkeye -El apoyo "Parking Lot" hace 30 minutos desde sus bases en Japón y Hawaii.-

-Perfecto…- dijo Lisa calculando el tiempo en que ambas formaciones convergieran sobre el blanco que buscaban destruir.

-¿Qué me dices de Yukikaze?-

-Saldrán a nuestra señal, Lisa- que luchaba con las correas, hasta que su jefa se acercó y le ayudo con ella.

-Bien una vez que estemos en el aire, quiero un canal con ellos, necesitamos hacer cambios en su ruta de vuelo-

-Si señora- pudo escuchar el nerviosismo en la voz de su joven subordinada.

-¿Primera vez en un vuelo de combate verdad?- le pregunto Lisa con evidente preocupación a Sammy, que solo pudo asentir tímidamente con la cabeza. Lisa entendía los temores de la chica, por lo que en un gesto casi maternal tomo el rostro de esta con su manos y le hablo suavemente -No te preocupes, estaremos bien, tenemos el suficiente apoyo de CAP y no nos acercaremos a la batalla como para que tengan oportunidad de dispararnos… así que repite conmigo "Vamos A Estar Bien"- puso énfasis especial en esa última frase.-

-Vamos a estar bien…- dijo tímidamente Sammy.

Pero Lisa insistió-Vamos A Estar Bien…-

-Vamos a estar bien- la rubia esta vez lo dijo con algo más de convicción.

-No me convences, repítelo de nuevo-

-Vamos A Estar Bien-

Lisa movió su cabeza -Con más fuerza Samantha, como si de verdad lo creyeras-

-VAMOS A ESTAR BIEN- dijo finalmente la chica, ante el beneplácito de Lisa.

-Muy bien- Lisa finalmente se sentó en su lugar y puso en orden sus tablas con información, claves y reportes.

-Casi lo olvidaba, Vitous de S2 me paso la última valoración de amenazas, dijo que aún no estaba autorizada para la difusión masiva por el Comodoro, pero me pidió que se lo recordaras a la brevedad.- le paso una carpeta con un sello y una cintilla de seguridad que indicaba el nivel de seguridad necesario para que alguien leyera el reporte.

-Bueno, supongo que tu amigo de inteligencia no sabía que ambas íbamos a estar asignadas a este vuelo…- dijo tomando la carpeta para después observarla -está dirigido al Comodoro y su staff, no debe haber problemas si lo reviso antes- Lisa comenzó a ojear el reporte, que aún no había sido redactado para su difusión entre el grueso del personal de oficiales y enlistados en puestos de mando en la nave -…La actividad submarina debe ser considerada de extrema importancia debido a las características propias del Mar Amarillo… se poseen fuertes indicios de que al menos una tripulación rusa ha sido enviada a la base de Hainan con propósito de… integrantes…- ella se congelo al reconocer un nombre.

_-Capitán Segundo Khyron Krasherva, estas aquí maldito- _En ese momento el Hawkeye comenzó a rodar por la cubierta de vuelo, antes de que Lisa se hubiera dado cuenta, el avión había sido disparado al aire y se encontraba en rumbo a interceptar a la flota enemiga.

* * *

><p>Bucheon, Corea del Sur.<p>

_-Ustedes no son unos simples infantes miserables, ustedes aspiran a ser RANGERS… comiencen a actuar como tales-_

Por alguna razón las palabras del sargento instructor responsable de los primeros días de su entrenamiento allá en Fort Bragg retumbaban en estos momentos en sus oídos. Después de casi un mes y medio llego a odiar al sujeto, un sujeto de estatura promedio con una complexión robusta y expresión mal encarada que lo llamaba "pretty boy" cada vez que podía.

Su radio chillo con un lacónico -Clubber 4 van hacia ti preparado- así que tuvo que su viaje por el país de los recuerdos debió ser corto. Ahí estaba Randall O'Keefe tratando pasar el frio de la noche al aire libre ya que no había manera de que los restos de lo que alguna vez fue una casa, tuvieran los suficientes argumentos para ser llamado escondite o refugio.

-Recibido Seis- contesto de inmediato -Identificaremos las fuerzas enemigas y después nos moveros hacia la primera posición- Fue entonces que corto la señal, para después ajustarse de nuevo sus anteojos de visión nocturna para levantar la cabeza y dar una rápida mirada al resto de su equipo, jóvenes como él. Era un grupo mixto de surcoreanos y norteamericanos que como él se encontraban atascados en la guerra. Aunque para ellos todo era mucho más difícil, estas ruinas que ahora eran todo lo que quedada de un distrito residencial fueron alguna vez el hogar de muchos de ellos, de sus familias, de sus amigos. La destrucción que se extendía hasta donde se pudiera observar, los fuegos de casas, edificios, vehículos iluminaban la noche, junto con el resplandor habitual de alguna bomba o misil que eran lanzados desde el aíre, un SAM dirigido al agresor, el trueno cuando ocurría algún impacto o los relámpagos ocasionados por las descargas de artillería de ambos bandos las sacudidas de un suelo que se estremecía ante tanta violencia, todo se conjuntaba para hacer que el lugar se pareciera a una sucursal del infierno. Y como todo infierno tenía su colección de almas condenadas a vagar en el mismo.

-¿Aun nada Clubber 2?- escucho la voz del coronel Wolf por la frecuencia.

-Negativo, el colibrí no capta movimiento alguno desde sus posiciones- respondió Ron que desde un Hummvee ubicado a varios cientos de metros atrás, que funcionaba como puesto de control, volaba el pequeño UAV que tan útil había resultado ser desde Adak.

-¿Alguien tiene algo?-

-Aquí 3, negativo 6-

-Aquí 4, negativo 6-

Uno a uno los equipos que mantenían la posición reportaban negativamente tener contacto alguno. Scott suspiro mientras descansaba su vista, después de usar sus lentes de visión nocturna _-Vamos ¿por qué les está tomando tanto tiempo el venir?- _la espera lo estaba sacando de quicio, estaban desde hace ya un par de horas en sus posiciones de emboscada, aguardando a que una columna enemiga avanzara por la avenida o los restos de una avenida, sin éxito alguno. Desde que regreso al servicio activo había estado en misiones en el Medio Oriente, Europa; para después regresar de nuevo a Corea. Todos los miembros del grupo de emboscada aguardaban, su misión era asegurarse de destruir o dañar todos los vehículos portadores de SAM y sus radares que cruzaran

-Atentos, capto movimiento- fue el aviso de Ron por el radio que puso a todos en alerta, muy pronto entrarían en acción -¡Oh Maldición!- fue lo que exclamo Ron para si al enfocar la cámara del colibrí sobre la columna enemiga. Y eso puso a los demás con un gran nerviosismo.

La situación era aún peor que cuando había estado aquí la última vez. Después de meses en un estancamiento, el frente en la península se extendía por casi 234 kilómetros, desde Gangneun en la costa este, con un punto focal la parte central en Woju, un importante nodo de transporte donde la lucha era encarnizada, hasta una posición entre Seongman y Gwuanju a las afueras al sur de Seúl, que a pesar de haber cedido suburbios y distritos al norte de la metrópoli, además de soportar el bombardeo incesante por parte de cañones, misiles y aviones, las fuerzas del UEG aún se mantenían combatiendo, los combates eran durísimos, se peleaba en cada barrio, calle, esquina, y casa. El ESBIN había soportado bajas en personal y equipo que hubieran hecho desistir a cualquier otro, pero que a sus soldados solo los hacia más determinados en cumplir con su misión. La cruz como siempre la cargaban los civiles, hasta tres millones de personas se calculaba que era la cifra de civiles que aún se mantenían en la ciudad y sus alrededores. Con cortes de energía constantes, desabasto de víveres, falta de agua, red telefónica y de internet intermitentes, servicios médicos saturados y la amenaza de ir a dormir solo para que un proyectil de artillería, bomba o misil caiga en tú casa y matara a toda tú familia que era una posibilidad muy real, en especial cuando las estaciones del tren subterráneo que funcionaban como albergues ya se encontraban saturadas.

El cerco se completaba con fuerzas del ESBIN cerrando sobre Inchon, ahora que la dirigencia china estaba consciente del valor estratégico del puerto, si no era clausurado pronto, podría ser utilizado por el UEG para llevar refuerzos a las asoladas tropas que defendían Seúl. Sin embargo, toda la actividad en el perímetro de Seúl, lo mismo solo drenaba el esfuerzo al que debían emplearse en otros sitios, contribuyendo de esa manera a la parálisis general del frente. De esa manera a pesar de disponer de casi dos cuerpos de ejército y un GMO apoyándolo, su fuerza se diluía por todo el frente, siendo expuestas a rápidos contraataques e incursiones por parte de las fuerzas del UEG por todo el frente de guerra, lo que provocaba que la Batalla de Seúl estuviera aun en el aire.

-No me gusto como se oyó eso- le dijo Scott a Lancer que estaba con él en la posición Clubber 3; mientras revisaba sus armas por décima vez desde que estaba en su misión.

-Ya sabes lo que dice el jefe sobre una situación de mierda- agrego Lancer que dio una rápida mirada por su sector.

Si agrego Scott -Solo se pondrá peor- dijeron al unísono ambos hombres.

El silencio que siguió a las palabras de Ron, no presagiaba nada bueno para Wolf y sus soldados -Dos adelante… se más claro- pero el veterano ya intuía, que de nuevo inteligencia les había fallado.

-Deme unos minutos 6, trato de aclarar bien la imagen- contesto Ron, que se mantenía observando a través de la pantalla de su computadora la imagen que recibía del colibrí, distinguía las siluetas de varios vehículos que viajaban con dirección hacia a ellos. Aún peor su blanco parecería ser al menos el doble de fuerte de lo estimado. Las formas poligonales comenzaron a aclararse gracias la luz aumentaba por las cámaras del pequeño ingenio volador, los techos erizados de armas, las orugas de varios de los vehículos, pero sobretodo el ruido que hacían los mismos al desplazarse, pronto se hizo evidente que la columna estaba buscando era mucho más potente de lo que habían vaticinado.

-Cuento… cerca de 70 soldados desmontados exploran los alrededores del convoy, probablemente se desplacen en los 8 AFV del Tipo 89/YW535 que vienen al frente de la columna, son apoyados por al menos 4 MBT del Tipo 96…todos a unos 1700 metros justo al frente de mí- dijo Rand haciendo cuentas, sobre los números de misiles anti tanque con los que contaban para hacer frente a semejante grupo.

-¿Dónde están los SPAAG* y los vehículos porta SAM?- murmuro Wolf-Esos son nuestros blancos de prioridad-

-Vienen hasta el fondo se la columna… 3 Tipo 95 SPAAG y los SAM móviles…- agrego Ron -Al parecer son HQ-7, cuatro vehículos, una unidad de radar de búsqueda móvil y tres vehículos con lanzadores, dos con suministros- cuando termino de dar el parte, las caras del equipo era de preocupación, no podían dejar pasar esas fuerzas, eso significaba que las fuerzas enemigas podrían reforzar sus posiciones y seguir penetrando en el pálido dispositivo de defensa del UEG.

-Una sección de fuego completa- dijo Scott a Lancer -son demasiados vehículos blindados- y sin embargo a nadie escapaba el hecho de que no disponían de la potencia para detener esa fuerza de incursión.

_-Tenemos que pegar más rápido de lo previsto-_ Wolf estaba haciendo los cálculos en su cabeza.

Impaciente y agazapado en su trinchera -¿Qué espera el coronel?- Scott podía observar desde su posición a los enemigos desplazarse hacia el suroeste, la única ventaja que tenían es que el convoy se desplazaba siguiendo una ruta paralela al canal artificial construido para desviar el Rio Han en las afueras de la zona industrial de la ciudad. Por lo que el convoy deberá abandonar su despliegue de cuatro columnas y reducirlas a solo dos o incluso una, si tenían suerte.

Lance analizo por un momento la situación -El momento adecuado y reposicionarnos en los lugares adecuados, tenemos buenos escondites pero los cañones que traen esos vehículos, podrían simplemente enterrarnos vivos derrumbando edificios de la zona, así tengan a refugiados a los que nadie extrañara-

-Nos pagan para hacerlo, no para que nos guste- resolvió Bernard.

Lance encogió los hombros -No me paga lo suficiente para no quejarme- pero su comentario no encontró el eco que deseaba.

Scott podría tratar de disimularlo, pero para nadie era secreto que había cambiado bastante desde su regresó al servicio activo, sin ser el más bromista del grupo, Scott poseía un buen sentido del humor, era buen conversador y mantenía la cabeza fría la mayor parte del tiempo. Ahora ya difícilmente habla de otra cosa que se no sea la guerra, rara veces ríe y su cuerpo siempre está atravesando fuertes momentos de tensión, sus ojos se habían endurecido sobre manera y su voz se había vuelto particularmente monótona y mecánica. Era preocupante para cualquiera -en especial para su jefe- que lo hubiera conocido antes de la muerte de su prometida, pero por los momentos era más que capaz de cumplir con las tareas asignadas por el jefe de la unidad y eso significaba que no tenían motivos para dejarlo marginado junto con los expertos en análisis de inteligencia, que el Departamento de Defensa había enviado por adelantado… y sabía que Scott ya se había dado cuenta de esto.

La verdad sea dicha, lo que a Bernard le importaba era tener la oportunidad de cumplir con su misión, mientras podía desahogar sus problemas y la enorme sensación de pérdida que poseía desde que Marlenne hubiera muerto. Ahora él tenía un propósito bastante definido. No solo estaba ahí para defender a una nación hermana del UEG y luchar al lado de sus compañeros; también estaba ahí, para cumplir la promesa del joven hermano de su prometida.

-Mientras tenga la oportunidad de disparar contra alguno de esas cosas y dejarlo destruido, no me escucharas quejarme.- replico finalmente Scott.

Lancer sopeso los comentarios de su compañero -¿Seguro que quieres recorrer ese camino?-

Pero para Scott no se trataba de simple venganza, el coronel le había contado suficientes historias de antiguos compañeros como para entender, que buscarla por la muerte de un compañero o ser querido caído en su deber, era no solo inútil y estéril. "Es una puta guerra, por supuesto que ellos trataran de matarnos" le había dicho el veterano oficial. No, la venganza no era buena excusa… la retribución por otro lado era lo suficientemente atractiva para Scott Bernard. Él los haría pagar con sangre por la pérdida de Marlenne y por haberlo hecho un viudo mucho antes de tiempo. La pregunta era ¿Cuanta sangre sería suficiente para calmar su sed?

_-Vamos Johnny piensa- _el cerebro de Johnatan Wolf estaba trabajando a marchas forzadas para dilucidar el problema donde se encontraban, su posición en ruinas elevadas de la zona industrial les deba la ventaja de terreno algo alto, por otro lado su escondite sería una trampa mortal si la pelea se prolongaba demasiado y las ponentes armas de los vehículos enemigos eran apuntadas hacia ellos. _-Si tan solo pudiera volarlos a todos en pedazos- _murmuro observando la columna, para después mirar a sus compañeros de escondite un equipo de marines del ROKMC equipados con un FGM-94 Javelin. El Javelin podía penetrar fácilmente el blindaje de cualquiera de los vehículos, además estaba seguro de que podían eliminar un buen número de los mismos antes de tener que recargar, y todos los miembros de su equipo empezando por Wolf, daban las gracias de disponer de los mismos. Un Javelin en manos de un soldado que pueda sacarle total provecho nivelaba el terreno entre un infante y un vehículo blindado.

Ese no era el problema. _-La primera descarga y tenemos que salir de nuestras posiciones, llegar a las secundarias y volver a recargar-_ el problema era que el Javelin era un sistema integrado por el módulo de control de disparo, el tubo que contiene el misil y el misil propiamente dicho, todo lo cual pesaba hasta 22 kilos manejado por un operador, mientras que otro soldado, o un par de los mismos llevaban las canastillas con los repuestos de los misiles gastados, cada equipo Clubber llevaba solo un sistema completo y 4 repuestos para cada uno. Es decir solo se podría disparar 4 misiles a la vez y había por lo menos 16 vehículos allí afuera, cada disparo tenía que dar en el blanco -Y seguro a estos sujetos no les parecerá quedarse parados mientras acabamos con ellos uno a uno.-

El segundo era algo relacionado con el diseño del arma, no se podía volver a disparar hasta dejar pasar un mínimo de 30 segundos antes de una segunda descarga, debido al empleo de los termales en el aparato de control de guía y disparo. Además que por simple entrenamiento un grupo que recibe algún ataque, enfocara sus esfuerzos a contraatacar basándose en la última zona en la que tuvo contacto con su enemigo, y el poder de fuego que portaban los vehículos enemigos, sin mencionar los cerca de 100 soldados que son llevados en los vehículos.

La única manera de lograr que su ataque tuviera éxito y por éxito Wolf lo entendía como a no morir en una lluvia de balas y proyectiles de tanque, era lograr inmovilizar el convoy, disparando sus ATGM a corta distancia, a unos 250 metros como máximo acertar con todos los disparos de la primera tanda y llamar al apoyo de "Short Kick" una sección con Hummvees que portaban lanzadores TOW en sus techos y funcionaban como vehículos anti blindados de bajo costo. Además estaban los AT-4CS, un arma antitanque consistente en un tubo lanzador con un proyectil con cabeza HEAT, la versión CS estaba diseñada para disminuir el fogonazo producido por el disparo del arma en un ambiente cerrado -los gases expulsados tienen una alta temperatura y pueden ocasionar lesiones o muerte a quien los reciba-

Sin ser un arma guiada como los Javelin, o tener su alcance o poder de penetración, un AT-4 podría inutilizar aún IFV/APC con un disparo bien colocado a sus ruedas, orugas o en su parte posterior, no podía más que ser usado por la capacidad de la cabeza explosiva, en vehículos con una "piel sencilla", un MBT podía simplemente recibir sendos impactos y seguir como si nada. La patrulla tenía varias de estas armas antitanque. Se recurría a estos por una sencilla razón.

-Clubber 4 a mi señal, avance hasta su posición secundaría hasta que se encuentren la zona de no escape-

Y la respuesta era sencilla, no llevaban tantos ATGMs con ellos para eliminar a todos los blancos que se dirigen a ellos. Los suministros escaseaban, no porque no hubiera en existencia, sino debido a que era en extremo difícil hacerlos llegar por aire, tierra o las múltiples vías acuáticas que poseía Corea del Sur, hasta todas las unidades que las requería en el frente. Los ataques de las fuerzas del ESBIN a los convoyes con suministros se habían intensificado en especial en las zonas cercanas al frente de combate. Les habían dicho que tratarían de conseguirles apoyo aéreo de alguna manera. Pero nadie se confiaba, aun con los repuestos, reemplazos y aumento de efectivos y material, los aviones destinados para CAS no podían estar en todos lados.

-Vamos a movernos a su marca Seis- Rand emitió un breve suspiro, sus compañeros se prepararon para salir al mismo tiempo. No tenían realmente alguna opción y todos los sabían con bastante antelación. Así de nuevo se desplazó ayudado por la oscuridad de la noche entre las pilas de escombros que dificultaban la visión, incluso usando equipos de visión termal o nocturna. Le sorprendía lo parecido entre como terminaría su día con lo que había hecho durante todo el mismo.

Hace unas horas, por la tarde.

-Ahora adelante.- escucho una voz por el radio. Sin perder más tiempo salió de su escondite para correr los metros que le separaban de su próxima cobertura. -Ya casi- con respiración contenida pero agitada diviso la esquina del edificio que era su refugio temporal. -Amigos entrando por el oeste- hablo por los micrófonos integrados del radio que llevaba en el cuello, cuando se encontró a menos de 20 metros

-Muy bien, despejaremos el camino.- fue la respuesta que recibió. Por lo menos no lo iban a recibir a tiros a él o a los que venían con él, desecho esa idea casi de inmediato , no era bueno atraer la mala suerte a una situación ya de por si mala, para terminar por hacerla a una peor.

-Maldición que no es fácil correr cuando llevas casi 25 kilos atados a la espalda- pensó para sus adentros Randall O'Keefe mientras recorría los últimos metros del tramo que le faltaban para encontrarse tan a salvo como poder ser encontrarse en una zona de guerra

Hasta que llego finalmente a su destino, el interior de un enorme y alto edificio estaba tan derruido como el vecindario en donde se había levantado hará cosa de unos 25 años, calles que apenas se reconocían, edificaciones destruidas, derrumbadas parcialmente o por completo, sin energía eléctrica, gas o agua potable, los incendios son cosa de todos los días al igual que los bombardeos aéreos, los ataques con morteros y cañones, llegan por todas partes. Bucheon era una ciudad que se encontraba ubicada en la parte norte de la periferia de Seúl, colindando al oeste con Inchon, el segundo puerto comercial y la tercera ciudad más importante de Corea del Sur, a la vez que solo estaba separaba de Seúl por menos de 20 kilómetros. Las tropas del ESBIN trataban con renovados bríos de envolver dicha zona con un ataque desde el norte, otro por el noroeste y el último por el noreste.

-Señor- dijo saludando a su jefe apenas llego al improvisado centro de comando que funcionaba para defender el distrito y coordinar la defensa de la ciudad en un mare magnum, explosiones, fuego y muchos muertos. Parado junto a otros militares en un rincón del recibidor del edificio, discutían de varios asuntos, algunos relacionados con la guerra, y tantas otras cosas.

-De acuerdo ya estamos todos aquí- Dijo el Teniente Coronel Wolf al observar llegar a Rand con todos los hombres que habían sido asignados para llevar a cabo la misión de reconocimiento. -¿Y bien como nos está yendo?-

Rand se apeó un poco antes de contestar -Las cosas siempre pueden estar peor señor- por alguna razón su broma no le sentó bien a casi nadie en el lugar -Bien…- se acercó al mapa que estaba desplegado en una mesa a la cual le faltaba una pata -Hay fuerte actividad por toda la línea Charlie, los chicos allí han aguantado particularmente bien hasta ahora, sin embargo, tenemos de momento tres penetraciones, aquí…- señalo en el mapa las posiciones -y aquí. Justo cerca de los puentes sobre el Rio Han-

-Hay que cerrarlas de inmediato- comentó vigorosamente un mayor surcoreano -No podemos dejarles algún espacio por el cual pasen personal y eventualmente vehículos. En última instancia los puentes sobre el río deberán ser derribados-

Lunk que había formado parte del grupo junto con Rand agrego -La buena noticias es que se trata de apenas de compañías de infantería de momento, y la zona es de difícil acceso aún para vehículos con tracción 4x4-

-Lo que coincide con la información reportada, quien nos ataca en este sector se trata de un regimiento de infantería mecanizada, seguro que estos son los batallones desmontados, que limpian casa por casa el camino antes de que los IFV enemigos crucen llevando al resto del regimiento- observo Wolf.

-Bueno no creo que eso dure- Scott irrumpió en el lugar, llevando su propio informe detrás de Rand.

-¿Malas noticias?- ahora el rostro de Johnatan llevaba una expresión sombría.

Scott mostro un grupo de fotos -Nos acercamos todo lo posible antes de desplegar al colibrí; estas fueron tomadas a unos 8 km al noreste de nuestra posición-

-Blindados enemigos- murmuro el mayor. -Quizás una brigada-

-No solo blindados, vehículos lanza puentes y equipo de ingeniería, también están moviendo sus lanzadores de SAM- remarco Lance -al parecer, la meta final es tratar de acercarlos lo más que puedan a Punto I-

-Eso es bastante malo…- agrego Rand.

Punto I era la clave de la terminal internacional del Aeropuerto de Inchon, levantado en una isla artificial, servía como campo aéreo y hospital provisionales para aeronaves del GTU que apoyaban en la zona, principalmente helicópteros de ataque y CSAR. Incluso a merced de las desembocaduras de los canales y ríos que rodean la zona, acomoda un escuadrón de lanchas rápidas y misileras que participan moviendo hombres y suministros, además de apoyar con sus propias armas durante alguna operación de defensa.

-Si consiguen moverlos tan cerca podrían derribar nuestros pájaros mucho antes de que puedan acercarse a la zona que tienen que apoyar.- agrego Scott.

-No tiene que llegar a eso- Rook que también había salido en la misión con Scott puso más urgencia al punto que exponían -La sola presencia de los mismos, obligara a cerrar la pista de Punto I, y sin esos pájaros, nuestra posición será una aún mucho más precaria-

Johnatan solo dio una rápida mirada al mapa, era evidente que ambos bandos estaban a estas alturas bastantes desgastados, las condiciones miserables a las que habían sido forzados a combatir, esto era una guerra de desgaste y ganaría el que lograra aguantara de mejor manera los cambios e imprevistos de la guerra -Entonces queda claro que tenemos que neutralizar a esas baterías antes de que puedan hacer daño a los pájaros que vuelan desde punto I o los que vengan a apoyar la operación de asalto anfibio-

Todos los presentes asintieron de inmediato y comenzaron a revisar la disposición de fuerzas con las que contaban para defender el sector, dándose se cuenta con que apenas lograban juntar dos batallones combinados, con infantería, armas de apoyo, pocos vehículos, nada con más poder que un Hummve con un lanzador TOW integrado. Los tanques e IFV están desplegados en Seúl y los límites de la ciudad, allí los necesitan, lo que indica el estado de las cosas.

-No se sé si sea suficiente- murmuro Lunk al observar la disposición final de las fuerzas y el plan para atacar los puestos de SAMs colocados a largo de kilómetros del perímetro que defendían con uñas y dientes.

-Tendrá que serlo. Todo el apoyo aéreo está comprometido en Seúl y Woju- Wolf miraba el mapa de las posiciones de las tropas enemigas -debemos aguantar hasta que llegue la fuerza de asalto, después de eso todos podremos descansar todo lo que queramos.- el silencio el grupo estuvo de acuerdo con las palabras de Wolf, claro que había una idea que rondaba en la cabeza de todos.

"Si estamos vivos para entonces"

El sonido cada vez más fuerte de los vehículos acercándose, junto con los temblores ocasionados por su desplazamiento puso a Rand en alerta, saco de nuevo su cabeza para comprobar que tan cerca estaba el convoy enemigo, sin sorpresa alguna descubre que este había seguido avanzando mientras él estaba por el viaje de los recuerdos -Bien muchachos, no creo que ustedes sean unos novatos ¿verdad?-

Sus compañeros surcoreanos se dieron unas miradas entre curiosas, parecían no querer del todo las palabras del pelirrojo -Se refiere a que una vez que usted dispare el Javelin, nosotros usemos el AT-4- dijo usando un tono un tanto condescendiente para gusto de Rand, pero este tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar que en la sensibilidad de sus colegas o la suya propia.

-Exacto… ahora a moverse- Su equipo de ocho elementos se movió de nuevo hasta su posición final.

-Queden todos atentos, los atacaremos cuando crucen los 350 metros de distancia- Todos los equipos recibieron y emitieron su comprendido.

Los minutos pasaron y la espera se hacía cada vez más difícil de aguantar, hasta que la voz de su jefe se escuchó. Rápidamente todos los equipos hicieron una calibración final del sistema, designaron sus blancos por la radio y de nuevo esperaron a que la orden les llegara. Los primeros en irse serán los tanques, después se repartirán los objetivos los APC/IFV y SPAAGs, su apoyo será llamado cuando los tanques estén en efecto neutralizados, y solo quedarían los HQ-7. Claro que eso era lo planeado se desarrollaba conforme a lo que Wolf y todos deseaban.

-Ahora es cuando muchachos-

-¿Listos?...- pregunto Rand -ahora- el grupo se puso de pie y prepararon los Javelin para apuntar a sus blancos. Sin embargo esto era una guerra y los imprevistos reinaban en el campo de batalla.

El comandante de la columna blindada tenía sus propias ideas sin embargo. Un teniente coronel del PLAGF desde su puesto en un IFV de comando revisaba la última imagen obtenida por un vuelo de reconocimiento, ya de por sí nervioso de entrar en un área urbana sin apoyo de artillería que precediera la incursión, las imágenes de los edificios destruidos y derrumbados, dificultaban la obtención de imágenes claras de su ruta, a la vez que proporcionaban numerosos escondites a sus enemigos que sabía estaban alla afuera esperando el momento adecuado.

-Detengan el convoy- ordeno a su segundo, que transmitió la orden al resto de la columna.

_-¡Maldita sea NO!- _John observo a los vehículos detenerse con los motores aún en marcha.

En ese momento un par de IFV se adelantó unas decenas de metros para luego abrir sus puertas traseras y permitir que casi una veintena de soldados descendieran de los vehículos, dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Quien quiera que comandara la columna había decidido enviar un elemento de exploración hacia el frente para revisar la zona donde los equipos de emboscada esperaban.

Para Scott era la oportunidad perfecta así que apunto con su rifle al soldado que encabezaba la formación. -Prepárense, vamos a disparar apenas tengamos la orden- todo su equipo asumió posiciones de disparo.

Sin más opción que atacar ahora o arriesgarse a tener a los soldados desmontados más cerca de lo que él quisiera Wolf reconoció que no tenía más alternativa que atacar y esperar atrapar a sus enemigos en un estado de sorpresa. Espero que el enemigo estuviera a unos doscientos metros. Esto iniciara en cuanto tengamos una línea de visión despejada

-¿Clubber 3?-

-Los tengo cubiertos- desde la posición más elevada en lo que era el techo de un edificio de cinco plantas Rook junto con otro equipo de francotiradores barría el lugar.

-El primer disparo es tuyo- dijo Wolf.

-Copiado- La joven ajusto la mira nocturna de su rifle AWM hacia uno de los portadores de un sistema RPG.

-Clubber 2, atraiga el fuego del enemigo-

-Entendido- respondió Scott. Tenía a seis de sus hombres apuntando en una línea de fuego que poda barrer al enemigo cuando este se acercara.

-Clubber 4 y 2, disparen a mi orden- fue el mandato que le llego a Rand.

A un gesto de la mano de Rand, el portador del misil se asumo de su escondite lo suficiente para indicar con los termales del Javelin a uno de los tanques que se habían quedado a varios centenares de metros, rápidamente lo centro y disparo. El suyo no fue el único misil y otros tres fueron disparados de forma simultánea. Primero se vieron los destellos, después las breves columnas de humo dejadas por el motor cohete del misil. El sonido del lanzamiento no pasó desapercibido para nadie y pronto los soldados enemigos disparaban a todas direcciones de donde habían salido los misiles. El sonido de las balas pasando muy cerca de ellos no impidió que Rand o su equipo pasaran a otra posición de fuego, el grupo corría a toda velocidad para evitar darles un buen blanco que darles a los soldados chinos.

-¡ATGMs!- fue el grito de más de uno de los miembros del grupo de avanzada, al menos un par se giró para alertar a sus camaradas en los vehículos. Y al hacerlo se volvieron blancos perfectos.

-Continúen disparando.- ordeno Wolf mientras se agachaba para cambiar rápidamente el cargador de su rifle. Dándose cuenta de que había gastado 30 balas en menos de medio minuto.-Ojala tengamos suficiente munición para que esto funcionara.

La columna enemiga rápidamente comenzó a maniobrar para cambiar de dirección y desplego humo térmico para despistar a los misiles. Pero nada de eso detuvo a los Javelin, que ya tenían un muy buen agarre en contra de sus blancos, los buscadores de los misiles los encontraron ordenaron un breve ascenso y picaron hacia sus blancos, alcanzándolos a todos y haciendo que uno de los americanos celebrase aunque sea de manera precipitada.

-Trágate eso malnacido- murmuro Rand al ver como un tanque desaparecía del grupo. Sin embargo cuando recordó que todavía quedaban un par de estos, el temor volvió a regresar a él.

Dos tanques, un IFV y un SPAAG habían sido alcanzados por los primeros Javelin y estaban destruidos completamente. El resto de los vehículos comenzó a arrojar humo para dificultar a los sensores termales de los ATGM americanos el poder hacer un blocaje adecuado en estos. Pero eso no disuadió a los defensores de esa posición.

A través de mira Rook vio como un par de soldados trataban de retirar el RPG de un compañero abatido por ella. Pero no se los permitió, volvió a disparar sobre estos-Vamos muchachos…- se dirigió a su equipo -preparen el siguiente misil y encuentren otros blancos, que aún seguimos superados en números- les dijo la inglesa con voz cargada de adrenalina, a su equipo.

-Lo hacemos lo más rápido posible- fue el débil reclamo de uno de sus compañeros.

-En ese caso deja de perder el tiempo discutiendo conmigo- reviro Rook que regreso a disparar su arma sobre los soldados que amenazaban con copar todas las posiciones que usaban como cubierta.

A pesar de que sus disparos eran precisos, John sabía que estaban en una mala posición. Era momento de abandonar el plan e improvisar -Atención equipos, fuego a discreción, repito fuego a discreción- con eso sus equipos buscarían blancos de oportunidad y no dejarían que el enemigo se adaptara a ellos -El radio…- comando, un marine surcoreano lo alcanzo por él -Short Kick, este es Red Cell 6…-

-Aquí Short Kick ¿Qué necesita 6?-

-A ustedes- fue todo lo que dijo Wolf antes de regresar al combate, confiaba que Ron lograra convencer a sus compañeros de misión de venir a apoyarlos de inmediato, a pesar de haberse desviado del plan.

Por su parte tanto los equipos de Wolf como de Scott continuaban haciendo fuego de supresión dificultando que los soldados enemigos pudiesen apuntar con precisión a Rand y su equipo. Una ráfaga abatió a tres soldados enemigos y Scott estaba seguro que al menos dos de estos habían caído por balas suyas, sin embargo no tenía deseos de celebrar, el lugar de eso se concentró en los refuerzos que estaban siendo enviados por el comandante de la columna.

-¿Esta listo el siguiente Javelin?-

-Diez segundos más Scott- respondió Lance.

Un proyectil RPG paso zumbando cerca de la trinchera improvisada para estallar varios metros por detrás de ellos -Más vale que aciertes Lance- le animo Scott, que se volvió para seguir disparando.

-Recibido- fue todo lo que este dijo, antes de encontrar un nuevo blanco.

Un vehículo que Scott no alcanzo a identificar se unió a aquellos destruidos Cuando el fuego de las armas enemigas sobre su posición se volvió demasiado intenso, Wolf ordeno a su equipo salir a su posición secundaria ubicada a unos 50 metros a la izquierda de la anterior, a poco un estruendoso trueno se escuchó y una nube de humo salió del lugar que antes les había servido de escondite. John no necesitaba volverse para saber lo que había ocurrido, un proyectil de tanque acaba de destruir la posición en la que hasta hace poco se encontraba.

-¡Mierda! Nosotros estábamos ahí- un marine americano se quedó paralizado, bloqueando sin querer el camino -pudimos haber muerto-

-¡Y si no te mueves…- dijo el boina verde que lo jalo bruscamente del brazo para que siguiera avanzando -seguramente lo estaremos!- Con eso consiguió que se equipó continuara moviéndose. _-Ese disparo paso muy cerca- _pensó mientras libraba algunos escombros mientras que las balas no dejaban de volar -_Ajustan su respuesta-_ ese gris prospecto calo hondo en John antes de lanzarse de cabeza a un pequeño agujero que vio libre.

Ciertamente sus enemigos estaban sobreponiéndose a su ataque inicial y ahora estaban decididos a atacar con todo lo que tenían, varias decenas de soldados habían descendido de los IFV en parte para colaborar con el ataque de sus compañeros y en parte para evitar morir dentro de los vehículos producto de un disparo de misil, junto con ellos los cañones y ametralladoras de cada vehículo en la formación que usaban sus faros para iluminar el terreno escarpado y accidentado en cual se escondían sus agresores.

-¡Todos abajo!- grito Lunk a todo pulmón cuando vio la torreta de un SPAAg tipo 95 girar a su dirección.

Aprovechando sus cámaras de Tv, la tripulación del vehículo detecto la columna de ocho hombres que integraban el equipo Clubber 4. Sin perder tiempo giraron la torreta de armas con la que apuntaron los cuatro cañones de 25 mm y la ametralladora pesada de 12.4 mm con la que contaban, abriendo fuego indiscriminadamente sobre los miembros del equipo de Rand y Lunk.

-¿Con que mierda nos están disparando Lunk?- un agazapado pregunto a su compañero que como él trataba de encontrar una buena cubierta.

-Con 25 mm de muy malas noticias Rand…- dijo sin aliento el canadiense al joven americano -Tenemos que encontrar otra posición, replegarnos, lo que sea…- estaba visiblemente afectado -Los proyectiles de esa cosa están pensados para derribar aeronaves, el concreto y nosotros somos poco…- apenas dijo eso se produjo un fuerte temblor acompañado de un estruendo significativo a pocos metros de ellos.

Cuando Lunk y Rand voltearon, se encontraron con los restos de al menos cuatro de sus compañeros. La dantesca escena hico que Rand vomitara, ya había visto cuerpos en muy mal estado antes, pero no unos en el estado en el que se encontraban sus compañeros, las náuseas hicieron mella de él.

-Tomen los repuestos del Javelin…- se dirigió al par que quedaban con vida-Los necesitamos, ¿Rand estas bien?-

-Dame un segundo grandulón-

-Clubber 4…- escucharon a Rook por la radio -¿Qué están haciendo? deben de salir de ahí, esa cosa esta por disparar de nuevo- a voz de la mujer sonaba particularmente agitada, y ese solo eran más malas noticias.

-Estamos en eso Clubber 3- respondió Lunk.

-Ellos… ellos…- uno de los sobrevivientes, un marine surcoreano estaba visiblemente afectado al ver a sus amigos -No queda… nada más grande que una…-

-¡Escúchame!- Lunk zarandeaba al sujeto -¿Quieres terminar como tú amigo?- aunque algo sacudido el hombre movió con la cabeza dando su negativa -Entonces no te quedes ahí, ya tendrás tiempo de lamentarte después. Ahora necesito que tomes tus armas y sigas usándolas para matar a esos desgraciados que quieren vernos hecho polvo. El sujeto movió con la cabeza poniéndose de pie.

-Muy bien…- Rand que cargaba uno de los repuestos se acercó a su compañero que estaba de rodillas calculando la distancia a la próxima cobertura -Es un trecho largo- admitió el pelirrojo.

-Y no podemos evitarlo, tenemos que salir a mi señal- La orden de Lunk fue repetida por todos sus elementos -que le quedaban- pero no tenían alternativa -Rand arroja algo de humo… al otro lado- trataremos de despistarlos. Nos moveremos en la siguiente descarda de los cañones-

-De acuerdo gordo-

Apenas Rand arrojo varios metros a su derecha una granada de humo, buena parte de los disparos de los enemigos se concentraron en ese lugar. Con satisfacción Lunk ordeno correr en la dirección opuesta.

_-Ese maldito ruido…-_ pensó Lunk mientras se cubría de una nueva descarga de los cañones del Tipo 95.

El sonido que hacia el concreto al romperse, producto de los enormes proyectiles que disparaban con nutrida cadencia el SPAAG era algo que le produciría escalofríos a cualquiera que lo escuchara, para Lunk era el recordatorio de una muy mala experiencia ocurrida hace muchos años durante un despliegue previo en los Balcanes. En aquella ocasión había sobrevivido el derribo del helicóptero donde viajaba a causa de un ZSU-23M4. Si bien solo había sufrido lesiones de consideración, once de sus compañeros de las fuerzas especiales canadienses no lo habían hecho. Desde ese día había desarrollado un saludable temor a la artillería antiaérea móvil.

-Eso se ve prometedor- Rand señalo a una pila de escombros que se levantaban varios metros por encima de una pequeña elevación al norte de ellos -desde aquí son unos cincuenta metros-

-Me parece bien, vamos hasta allá, haré la llamada- Lunk tomo el radio portátil que llevaba con él, y procedió a dar un reporte preliminar de su situación -Clubber 4 a Clubber 2 y 3, nos movemos. Cúbranos-

-No se preocupen los tengo- contesto Rook que desde su posición.

-Nosotros lanzaremos humo adicional Clubber 4- respondió Scott.

El equipo comenzó a recorrer la distancia en medio de los disparos enemigos, deteniéndose por algunos tramos para devolver el fuego y darles algo en que pensar a la gente que trataba de matarlos. Correr y disparar no era sencillo, en especial con casi 30 kilos de más, pero para asombro del pelirrojo, su compañero se las arregló para batir a dos soldados chinos que estaban a unos ochenta metros de ellos usando la pesada M-249 que empleaba como arma personal.

-¡Ahí va otro!- exclamo Lance al ver una nueva explosión producida por el misil que acababa de lanzar, contra de un objetivo que trataba de escapar usando la cortina de humo que había lanzado.

-¡Buen disparo! Salgamos de aquí- dijo Scott al tiempo de incorporarse dar unas señales con su mano.

Pronto el equipo Clubber 2 salió de su escondite disparando y lanzando humo para cubrir su salida. Todo el lugar brillaba intermitentemente gracias a los destellos producidos por los disparos de las armas, las explosiones de los proyectiles, las propias linternas de los soldados, los faros de los vehículos, el olor a pólvora quemada, termita y demás explosivos llenaba el lugar, la lucha se intensificaba, cada uno luchando para cumplir con su misión.

-Dos en punto, un IFV que está disparando sobre Clubber 3- Wolf señalo al blindado enemigo mientras este usaba su ametralladora pesada sobre la posición de Rook.

Los miembros de Clubber 1 prepararon dos AT-4 y se movieron entre los escombros para tener una línea de disparo sobre los costados del vehículo, acercándose lo más posible para tener un disparo seguro. Eso llamo la atención de los soldados chinos que estaban en la zona protegiendo la columna de vehículos que de inmediato voltearon los cañones de sus armas contra ellos.

-¡Diablos!- exclamo Wolf cuando vio caer a unos de los hombres que llevaban uno de los lanzadores AT-4.

Sin perder más tiempo se lanzó para sacar al herido de la línea de fuego, rápidamente fue auxiliado por el resto de sus compañeros para luego darse cuenta que estaba agonizando, el pobre hombre trato de decir algo llevándose las manos al pecho pero nadie supo decir que era lo que este trataba de comunicarles. Con resolución Wolf tomo ambos lanzadores -Quédense a cubierto- ordeno mientras salía a campo descubierto. En medio de una lluvia de disparos, la boina verde logro impactar con ambos proyectiles el lateral del IFV que desprendió pedazos de metal que hirieron a un par de soldados que estaban cerca.

-Hora de salir de aquí- se dijo a si mismo Wolf antes de regresar a donde se encontraba el resto de su equipo.

Un segundo tanque junto con otro par IFV fueron reclamados por Clubbe durante el transcurso del combate, pero el enemigo seguía decidido a neutralizar la amenaza que representaba Wolf y su destacamento de combate. Pero por más vehículos que lograran destruir con su vida, no pensaba que pudiesen obtener las pérdidas tan fuertes que ha recibido, todos los equipos integraban la misión reportan bajas.

-Red Cell 6 a Short Kick-

-Adelante Short Kick-

Un grupo de cuatro Hummvees equipados con lanzadores TOW recorría las calles paralelas a la zona de combate la idea a toda velocidad, la idea es sorprender por un costado a la columna enemiga -Estamos a un minuto- dijo Ron desde su lugar como copiloto en el vehículo líder.

-Perfecto los esperamos- respondió Wolf. -Atención equipos, estén preparados el apoyo está cerca.- apenas corto la transmisión, comenzó a buscar las frecuencias para solicitar una misión de apoyo aéreo de lo que sea y de quien sea, ya que no se engañaba las cosas estaban por ponerse aún más críticas.

Scott y su equipo se abrían paso a base de disparos y granadas por todo el lugar tratando de evitar que los soldados desmontados los envolvieran y atrapara en una sola posición, ya habían perdido a tres de sus miembros, incluyendo a quien portaba el módulo de guía del Javelin, sin más armamento pesado que los 3 AT-4 que les restaban no podían hacer gran cosa contra los dos tanques que aún quedaban y que estaban más que dispuestos a emplear sus cañones con el propósito de deshacerse de ellos. Pero eso no significaba que se quedaran sin hacer nada.

Después de arrojar una granada, a un grupo de soldados que trataban de posicionar una ametralladora pesada que se dispersaron de inmediato en cuando la granada cayó cerca de su posición, Lance se dirigió al resto de su equipo -Mantengámoslos ocupados- tomo su rifle para disparar sobre estos. -Así no se darán cuenta de Ron y el grupo Short Kick- para Scott no hacia ninguna diferencia, él estaba ocupado en tratar de acabar con todos aquellos que estuvieran al alcance del cañón de su rifle.

A través de la mira de su M-4 distinguió a un grupo de soldados enemigos que trataban de subir por una angosta pendiente ubicada a menos de cien metros de la posición de donde se encontraban, por lo que sin perder el tiempo salió de su escondite -Cúbranme- ordeno antes de salir de su agujero ante un sorprendido Lance que solo atino a verlo partir del escondite.

-¿Scott que haces?-

-Me encargo de arruinarle la fiesta a un grupo de indeseables-

Toda la batalla se sentía como una experiencia surreal para el joven SEAL, podía ver, escuchar e incluso oler todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero simplemente su cuerpo se comportaba como si todo eso fuera algo que pasaba en automático, recordaba su entrenamiento en Coronado, a los instructores respirándole en la nuca buscando que cometiera la menor equivocación para mandarlo a casa fracasando en su intento de cumplir con la promesa que le hizo a su hermano. Todas las misiones de entrenamiento y reales, todos los combates, todos los muertos, todas sus experiencias le habían producido alguna emoción.

-Ustedes no van a ningún lado- se dijo mientras preparaba su rifle a la vez que corría al encuentro de sus enemigos.

Pronto llego hasta donde el grupo de enemigos se encontraba subiendo, nunca lo vieron y cuando el primero de ellos logro subir se encontró de frente con un militar americano que lo apuntaba con su rifle, Scott espero unos pocos instantes, mientras el primer soldado permanecía quieto por la sorpresa, luego subió uno más y después otro, cuando el segundo movía de nuevo su rifle de dotación, Bernard decidió que era suficiente y comenzó a disparar hasta agotar las casi treinta balas que llevaba en su cargador. Ya había matado antes, era algo que venía con esa parte de su trabajo. Esta vez era diferente, no sentía la furia de alguien que buscaba venganza, la ansiedad de alguien que buscara sobrevivir a la batalla… o el abandono de quien ya ha perdido de vista su lado humano gracias a toda la brutalidad que ha visto en una guerra. Cuando termino su descarga cuatro soldados estaban muertos pero aún quedaba algunos miembros del grupo que lograron reaccionar y que dispararon sus armas para vengar a sus camaradas.

Pero Scott desenfundo en movimiento relampagueante su Sig Sauer de la pistolera de su pierna _-Por mi está bien-_ y descargo unas diez balas sobre los cuerpos de otros dos soldados. No sintió absolutamente nada, ni temor, ni ira o siquiera liberación.

-¡Scott regresa aqui con un demonio!- finalmente los gritos de Lance llegaron hasta él y se dio cuenta de que estaba a descubierto y con muchas balas pasando cerca.

_-Si te matan no podrás cumplir con tú misión- _se dijo así mismo antes de regresar donde Lance.

Short Kick se colocó a unos dos kilómetros al oeste de la columna en dos posiciones de fuego, el TOW era un misil guiado ópticamente mediante cables, a través de un módulo de disparo que enviaba un haz de hasta el blanco, el artillero debía mantener el sistema de guía sobre el blanco y mediante señales eléctricas enviadas por los cables, los TOW corregían su curso durante el vuelo.

-Ya tengo un blanco, es un HQ-7- contesto el operador de uno de los sistemas montados en el Hummvee en el que Ron viajo.

-Bien dispara cuando lo tengas listo-

Cuatro misiles salieron disparados hasta sus blancos, tardarían unos ocho segundos hasta que pudieran llegar hasta ellos y destruirlos si todo salía bien. Un IFV, un SPAAG y un vehículo de disparo de HQ-7 fueron alcanzados, pero no todo fueron buenas noticias, uno de los misiles perdió su rumbo debido a que los cables de guiado del misil, se rompieron debido a la superficie irregular en la cual se desempeña y por tanto perdió la capacidad de ser maniobrado.

-Movámonos de posición, muchachos, no quiero estar cerca cuando estas gentes comiencen a tocar las cosas ajenas en serio.- declaro Ron. En realidad era práctica común que un equipo caza tanques cambiara de dirección después de cada disparo para no presentarle un blanco en la cabeza a las fuerzas atacaban. Antes de llegar habían revisado los lugares más factibles en donde se pudieran establecer posiciones de disparo para sus TOW designadas. -A la posición India. No les demos un jugoso blanco en cual concertarse.-

Los cuatro vehículos partieron del lugar antes de que los primeros disparos de la columna enemiga comenzaran a caer sobre ellos. A pesar de la contribución de Short Kick, la columna enemiga había logrado terreno suficiente para poner en grandes apuros a los defensores del sector. Y eso algo que no pasaba desapercibido para Ron Bartley, era obvio que solo estaban tratando de apagar un incendio a base de lanzarle cubetas con agua, las fuerzas enemigas son demasiados y aplican una constante presión sobre todo el frente de combate como para poder ser contrarrestadas a tiempo y con efectividad.

-Ruta libre muévanse Clubber 4- Rook observaba intercambiando sus binoculares con la mira nocturna de su AWM. Su equipo está preparándose para moverse, ya que su posición se está volviendo insostenible. A pesar del fuego preciso de cobertura, los cañones y ametralladoras de varios vehículos y soldados enemigos se han centrado en su equipo de francotiradores.

-Estamos listos- un marine americano atrás de ella le indica con los pulgares arriba que es hora de irse de ahí.

-Entendido- le responde antes de usar de nuevo la radio -Clubber1 aquí Clubber 3 ¿me copia?-

A pesar de estar trabado en combate, disparando su M-4 a todo lo que se moviera Wolf tiene la suficiente presencia de ánimo para contestar el llamado -Lo hago Clubber 3-

-Cambiamos de posición, aquí ya se volvió demasiado caliente-

-Recibido, estén atentos-

-Si señor-

Ron y el resto de Short Kick habían llegado hasta la posición India y prontamente se desplegaron, habían batido otro SPAAG y un vehículo SAMs, pero los IFV y el MBT restantes habían probado ser esquivos -Tengo un blanco, el último tanque- hasta ese momento. -Disparo- todo iba bien durante los primeros segundos de vuelo, hasta que el artillero y varios miembros del equipo Short Kick notaron como la torreta del tanque giraba y después de un par de segundos destellaba en la obscuridad.

-¡Mierda!- fue lo único que alcanzo a escuchar decir a uno de los conductores de los Hummvees, Ron antes de que un destello lo segara momentáneamente, cuando se dio cuenta había salido volando varios metros cayendo pesadamente sobre la tierra.

-No de nuevo- dijo cuando sintió como el brazo en el que había resultado herido antes del inicio de la guerra le dolía de nuevo, al parecer esta vez era una fractura. Con dificultad alzo la vista para encontrar a dos de los vehículos de Short Kick destruidos. Uno completamente pulverizado por el proyectil HEAT del tanque chino que no dejo más que los ejes y parte del chasis y otro con marcas de daño por fragmentos que había salido volando varios metros y cuyos ocupantes no se movían. Varios cuerpos y heridos yacían regados por todo el lugar.

-¿Estas bien?- uno de los escasos sobreviviente ilesos, un soldado surcoreano se acercó a él para auxiliarlo.

-Yo estoy bien, viviré ve a ayudar a los heridos de gravedad- dijo señalando a varios de los heridos que gemían.

No muy convencido el cabo lo dejo solo. -Una radio necesito una radio…- dijo mientras se trastabillaba -Maldición, el puto brazo de nuevo- se quejó amargamente Ron. Para su desgracia tampoco encontró una radio que funcionara.

La desaparición de Short Kick no pasó desapercibida para Rook ni para el resto de los integrantes de Red Cell, pero antes de pensar en ayudarse, tenían que ayudarse a sí mismos y ponerse a cubierto. Clubber 3 comenzaba a descender por las ruinas del derruido edificio cuando de la nada, escuchan un fuerte zumbido -¡Proyectil entrante! Al suelo- Rook escucho como alguien gritaba, lo próximo que supo era que ella estaba tendida en el suelo, con escombros volando por todas partes.

Respirando pesadamente se puso de pie, para su fortuna salvo un enorme golpe en su estómago y mandíbula, no tenía herida alguna de gravedad, se encontraba en casi perfecto estado con todas sus piezas, lo cual nadie admitiría pero todo el que hubiera atravesado por una situación similar agradecía. Sin embargo mucha de su gente no estaba igual que ella. Haciendo acopio de fuerzas busco una radio, pero se dio cuenta que todos sus equipos habían sido dañados durante el ataque. Por lo que resolvió hacer lo siguiente mejor, encontró varios botiquines de emergencia y se dispuso a atender al resto de sus compañeros de equipo, después de eso se puso a rezar para que alguien o algo llegara a salvarlos.

-Clubber 3, Clubber 3… ¿me recibe? Cambio…- Wolf estaba tratando de contactar a Rook, había visto como un proyectil proveniente del último tanque, pero el silencio le hace temer lo peor -Maldición.- lo peor en la mente de Johnatan Wolf acaba de ocurrir, había probablemente perdido a todo un equipo, que necesitaba para contribuir a la pared defensiva de su posición en el sector y sin ellos, una misión sumamente difícil, se volvía en extremo complicadísima, pero no podía permanecer sin hacer nada -Clubber 4-

-Adelante señor-

-Ve hasta la última posición de Rook y revisa su estado, Scott y yo te cubriremos-

Claro que a Rand no tenían que ordenárselo dos veces, por cualquier compañero en apuros y en especial por la rubia haría lo que fuera -A la orden-

Todos los equipos comenzaron a replegarse lentamente cediendo el terreno a sus enemigos que intensificaron el fuego a la vista de la retirada de las tropas del UEG. Toda la zona estaba hirviendo en actividad, el fuego enemigo se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos, reclamando heridos y muertos entre los miembros del equipo. Estaban consciente de que estaban por ser arrollados pero no podían hacer otra cosa, tenían que permanecer en ese lugar lo más que se pudiera para detener el avance de la columna, no permitirles colocar la batería móvil de SAMs y eliminar o destruir a todos aquellos vehículos y soldados que se pudiera, entre menor sea el número de fuerzas enemigas presentes en la zona, los marines que desembarcaran en Inchon y zonas aledañas tendrán una batalla menos complicada para comenzar a recuperar el extremo norte de Corea del Sur del agarre de las fuerzas del ESBIN. Sin embargo a esas alturas era evidente que la misión para la que todos se habían ofrecido como voluntarios, bien podría ser una misión suicida. Sn contar que ahora debían de localizar a Clubber 3, para determinar su estado, si necesitan ser retirados del frente o por el contrario pueden seguir siendo efectivos en el combate; al menos por un tiempo.

Un breve alivio recorrió el grupo cuando otro IFV termino reducido a una pila de metal humeante y retorcido, gracias al último Javelin que el equipo de Lunk y Rand poseía. -Eso nos comprara algún tiempo- murmuro el moreno a sus compañeros de agujero

Atrás de él y cargando su propio Javelin a través de todo el recorrido -Ojala que sea suficiente- Lance busco refugio con su camarada, el australiano ya comenzaba a temer que en esta ocasión no regresaría a hacer las dos cosas que le gustaban más en la vida, tomar su motocicleta, su guitarra en la espalda y recorrer los polvorientos caminos de su natal Australia, hasta donde estos terminaran y después seguir adelante hasta perderse en la inmensidad de su tierra. Él ya había estado antes en situaciones de vida o muerte, combates de un solo lado, peleas tan disparejas que en ocasiones para un bando no le importaban las perdidas con tal de ganar el combate.

-¿Sabes que canción sería adecuada para este momento Lunk?- Si era el fin porque no tratara de hacerlo lo más agradable que fuera posible para todos los presentes. Era un buen razonamiento.

Lancer Bellmont, era lo último que se esperaba de alguien que hubiera sido miembro del SASR*, era hombre cuya complexión delgada no ocultaba un cuerpo atlético, más que adecuado para el trabajo físico que requería el formar parte de una unidad de operaciones encubiertas, y que sin embargo tenía un rostro del tipo de modelo de revista. Poseía rasgos finos en su rostro, incluso no pocos hombres y mujeres consideraban que más que delicados, su rostro parecía ser más femenino que nada.

Controlando la urgencia de llevarse una mano a su cabeza Lunk se dirigió a su amigo -Por favor no empieces con eso de nuevo- suplico el fortachón a su amigo.

-Empezar ¿con que gordo?- reclamo con cierto disgusto Lance -Esta puede ser la última vez que pueda hacerlo…-

-¿Entonces tienes alguna petición?-

-Ahora no Lance-

En absoluto se parecía a aquellos hombres rudos de expresiones pétreas, firmes y aguileñas, de cuyos ojos se desprende una mirada fría y fija, con una actitud asertiva y bastante firme con lo que quieren; que la gente asocia común con la imagen de machos varoniles, muy enraizada cuando se habla del personal de fuerzas especiales. Lunk solo giro la cabeza, conocer al australiano por varios años ya le permite saber qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza y si no era su motocicleta, su guitarra de las cosas de las que le gustaba hablar, entonces solo había un tema preponderante para él. Él amaba cantar. Quizás demasiado, y por lo general no le importaba el género, el artista o la canción, siempre y cuando fuera de su agrado.

-Como quieras- contesto decepcionado.

Atrapada en una pequeña burbuja por los escombros que se derrumbaron sobre ella y el resto de su equipo Rook Bartley miraba como la batalla se desarrollaba a través de las hendiduras formadas por las partes colapsadas del edificio que le sirvió de refugio, se acercaba cada vez más y más. La explosión y derrumbe había sepultado a todo el equipo Clubber 3, de los ocho miembros que integraban el equipo, tres habían fallecido a causa de la explosión, uno más por el derrumbe, los cuatro que quedaban incluyéndola tenían diversas heridas pero podían moverse por sus propios medios, lo cual era algo bueno ya que necesitaban salir de la trampa en la que se encontraban.

A través de los ruidos del combate pudo distinguir como un sonido se acercaba hacia donde estaban, lo que provoco que su cuerpo se tensara de inmediato -Silencio- se dirigió a sus acompañantes.

-¿Pasos?- murmuro uno, Rook asintió con la cabeza -Son varios ¿Qué hacemos?- las radios habían quedado dañadas por el bombardeo así que no tenían forma de confirmar si quien se aproximaba era amigo.

Cuando la mujer alcanzo un rifle que había pertenecido a uno de los fallecidos ya que AWM había quedado inservible, todos supieron que hacer. Si no era amigo, entonces lo iban a llenar de agujeros antes de que estos los mandaran al otro mundo. Conforme los minutos pasaban, los pasos se acercaban cada vez más a ellos y la tensión para los miembros de Clubber 3 crecía, en especial para Rook Bartley. Antes de que se quedara sin radio escucho un reporte que indicaba que Short Kick había sido atacado con fuego del tanque que todavía quedaba, eso hacía que estar atrapada sin poder comunicarse con el exterior y por tanto sin conocer el destino de su hermano. Lo único que podía hacer era luchar para mantenerse con vida.

Los pasos se detuvieron a unos pocos metros ocultos por una pila de escombros y tierra que tapaba la visión de la mujer que solo apretó los dientes y mantuvo el dedo en el gatillo de su arma.

Se escuchó una voz -Flash- eso la dejo sorprendida por unos momentos -Flash- volvió a decir la voz.

-Bolt- respondió Rook ahora segura de que no había alucinado -Son amigos- dijo aliviada.

-Rook ¿Están todos bien?- un aliviado Rand esperaba para salir de su escondite.

-Perdimos a varios y todos tenemos heridas de alguna clase, pero si estamos bien dentro de lo que cabe-

Pronto Rand, acompañado de Lancer y Lunk salieron de su escondite y se aproximaron hacia donde ella se encontraba -No se preocupen.- la voz del moreno se escuchaba tranquilizadora -los sacaremos de ahí, solo esperen- el joven Ranger trató de sonar calmado pero lo cierto es que sabían que no tenían mucho tiempo para intentar rescatar a su compañera y los demás.

Las explosiones se acercaban con cada minuto que pasaba, haciendo evidente que las cosas se iban a poner peor para todos sin embargo para la mujer, el saber que había gente que trataba de ayudarla a pesar de todo la aliviaba un poco -¿Sabes Rand?-

-¿Qué pasa?- el joven estaba ocupado removiendo escombros, pero levanto su mirada para mirar a su amiga

Con resignación Rook se dirigió a él -Si se acercan demasiado…- los ojos de ambos se encontraron-si tienen que irse, no duden y váyanse- dijo en parte como una súplica y en parte como orden-

Antes de sentirse ofendido por su pedido de dejarla a merced de un fatídico destino Rand solo la miro con ojos comprensivos -No llegaremos a eso… te lo prometo- en cualquier otro momento cualquiera hubiera interpretado esas palabras como arrogancia o ingenuidad, pero Rook conocía que su compañero, en verdad sentía esas palabras.

Así que ella dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios antes de contestarle -De acuerdo chico- no podía hacer nada más que confiar en la palabra empeñada del joven pelirrojo que trataba de remover los escombros que la mantenían aprisionada, esperando en efecto tener la oportunidad de salir de ese lugar.

-Ese fue nuestro último Javelin- dijo con cierta resignación Wolf a sus hombres, después de ver como la última salva que lograron disparar hizo dos blancos, un vehículo SPAAG y un vehículo portador de SAMs, desgraciadamente para ellos el tanque aún estaba en funcionamiento. Muchos de los repuestos habían resultado dañados durante los combates por lo que cerca de la mitad de los vehículos de la columna seguía en operación y ahora concentraban su fuego sobre la línea de defensores que se había formado a unos escasos 300 metros al frente de ellos.

-Señor creo que es el momento de decidir qué hacer…- Scott seguía disparando a todo aquel que se acercara demasiado a sus posiciones-Nos quedamos hasta sacar a Rook, arriesgándonos a caer defendiendo la posición o nos retiramos…-

-En cuyo caso no solo perdemos a Rook, también la posición y el asalto anfibio quedara comprometido.- la ironía mezclada con sorna y sarcasmo en la voz del coronel Wolf, lejos de tranquilizar a su gente, solo la hizo más determinada, a no ser echados del lugar.

-Tenemos aún los AT-4, suficientes para aguantar- agrego Lance.

-Granadas y munición…- Lunk hablaba con voz decidida, sin ese particular tono de voz jovial que le caracterizaba -yo voto por quedarnos y hacerlos pagar-

Sus compañeros de trinchera, marines de un equipo de reconocimiento surcoreano, que escucharon las palabras del canadiense, acordaron profundamente con estas. Wolf entendió que no era prudente obligar a la gente a trabajar, por eso no volvió a insistir con eso de nuevo. Pero lejos de sentirse ofendido, el coronel simplemente iba a tomar la mejor decisión considerando las fortalezas de sus enemigos, y sus propias debilidades. Tomo el radio -Rand será mejor que te estés apurando para sacar a Rook de ese agujero que las cosas se están poniendo tensas- dijo con algo similar a la tranquilidad.

Maldiciendo internamente Rand solo atino a contestar -En eso estoy señor-

-No pierdas el tiempo conmigo entonces-

Con eso Wolf corto la señal. Todos los hombres disponibles formaban una línea de fuego de unos cien metros de longitud, disparando contra todo lo que tratara de subir en dirección suya. Observo como Scott y Lancer usaban varios AT-4 para dejar fuera de combate a otro IFV, mientras Lunk mantenía a raya a todos los enemigos que podía con su pesada M-249. Pero las tropas chinas distaban mucho de estar considerando rendirse, al contrario parecía que conforme el tiempo pasaba ellos reanudaban con mayor vigor sus ataques contra la débil línea de defensa. Las granadas, balas y proyectiles enemigos caían como lluvia sobre ellos, los muertos y heridos se acumulaban, al tiempo que sus enemigos continuaban con su inexorable avance, Wolf, Scott, todos sabían que podían correr, pero no esconderse así que tácitamente aceptaron que este era el fin del camino para todos ellos.

-Bueno muchachos, creo que hasta llegamos- escucho decir a Lance. En silencio todos aceptaron que ese sería el destino. No hubo lágrimas, gritos o alguna última broma simplemente todos siguieron con lo suyo.

-Lo siento Johnny- murmuro pensando en su pequeño hijo, esperando que su madre y su padrastro lo cuidaran bien y que cuando creciera supiera entender por qué su padre actuó como lo hizo.

-Clubber 1, Clubber 1…- su radio cobro vida -Este es Chalkboard- Wolf abrió los ojos al reconocer que se trataba del comandante a cargo de la defensa de Bucheon. -¿Cómo estas las cosas por allá?-

Sobreponiéndose a su asombro Wolf contesto -Aquí Clubber 1, de la mierda Chalkboard, están a punto de pasarnos-

-Aguante hijo, tenemos apoyo aéreo- Chalkboard tuvo que repetir eso un par de veces más antes de que John contestara que había copiado las palabras de su jefe -Están a cinco minutos, marque con humo e infrarrojos las posiciones del enemigo y aguante solo un poco más-

-De inmediato señor- Wolf cobró de nuevo ánimo y procedió a informar a sus hombres. Quienes evidentemente celebraron.

-¿Qué te dije Rook?- le dijo Rand al comunicarle la noticia del apoyo aéreo-Vamos a salir de aquí mujer-

Rook solo movió la cabeza -Lo que tú digas grandulón-

-Yo marco las posiciones con el infrarrojo- dijo Scott cuando salto la línea y sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo se desplazó usando las piedras, escombros agujeros de impactos como cobertura ante el fuego enemigo.

-Maldición ¡Cúbranlo!- fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir Wolf al ver cómo, su segundo avanzaba temerariamente hacia las fuerzas enemigas.

Bajo fuego constante Scott lanzó tres marcadores infrarrojos y dos granadas de humos, antes de agazaparse en un pequeño agujero. En ese momento el rugido característico de motores de pertenecientes a A-10 hizo su aparición en el campo de batalla

-Clubber 1 aquí Stampede cambio-

-Stampede aquí Clubber 1, posiciones marcadas, cuidado con los SAMs puede estar operativos todavía-

Pero el líder de la formación de dos elementos no pareció inmutarse -Veo los marcadores. Mande a sus muchachos a cubrirse que estamos a 30 segundos de entrar-

-Hecho- contesto Wolf. -Atención todos, Warthogs vienen, todos busquen agujeros y quédense ahí. Miro a donde supuso Scott se encontraba y le deseo buena suerte al chico.

Los A-10 se acercaban por el suroeste de la posición de Wolf, a casi 600 kilómetros por hora y poco menos de a 200 metros del suelo En ese momento las tropas chinas dejaron de disparar a los soldados del UEG para concentrarse en las aeronaves del UEG. Si los rusos los llamaban "La Cruz del Diablo", sus camaradas chinos se referían a ellos como龙血 (Lóng xuè) "El Dragón Sangriento". Y pronto quedo claro el porqué de ese nombre.

-Tengo un par ya localizados Líder- dijo Stampede 2.

-Vuélalos yo me encargo de los SAMs-

-De acuerdo… Rifle, Rifle*- dijo 2 antes de disparar un par de AGM-65 Mavericks en contra de sus blancos, mientras su líder se dirigía al final de la columna.

El primero en caer fue el último tanque que aún sobrevivía, le siguió el último SPAAG que al tiempo que disparaba sus cañones, trataba de centrarlos para usar el par de misiles de corto alcance con los cuales contaba, dos vehículos portadores de HQ-7 también volaron y los A-10 dieron la vuelta para dedicarse a los IFV y los soldados enemigos que pululaban por la zona, esta vez usando los pods de cohetes no guiados y el enorme cañón de 30mm con los que cada A-10 contaba. Las balas antiblinadaje que este cañón disparaba están elaboradas con una aleación de uranio empobrecido, aluminio, tungsteno, haciéndolas no solo capaces de perforar cualquier blindaje, sino de producir fragmentos afilados que son inflamables a temperaturas de 600ºC-una temperatura que fácilmente se puede alcanzar cuando las rondas de ese cañón penetran el blindaje de algún vehículo- los resultado en ese caso no eran agradables para nadie, pero eran mucho mejores que el resultado de emplear esas armas contra la infantería.

Desde su trinchera improvisada Scott observo la devastación que los A-10 llevaban a sus enemigo y si alguna parte de él se alegró ante lo que veía, eso se acabó cuando vio salir de un IFV en llamas a un par de soldados que inexplicablemente había n sobrevivido a las pasadas de Stampede… si por sobrevivir se tomaba salir envueltos completamente en fuego. No entendía lo que gritaban, pero comprendía lo que querían decir. Con dos ráfagas puso fin al sufrimiento de esos pobres diablos.

Cuando Stampede termino sus tres pasadas lo único que quedaba de la columna que trato de irrumpir en el sector asignado a Wolf para su defensa en ras pilas de metal humeante que se retorcían al rojo vivo, el olor a pólvora y aluminio quemado, que disimulaba el nauseabundo de la carne humana que se "cocinaba" en el interior de los vehículos. Los afortunados simplemente estaban demasiado aterrorizados para pelear y corrían retirándose de la masacre que se había convertido ese lugar. Los soldados del UEG suspiraron aliviados por primera vez, habían ganado simplemente por haber sobrevivido. Wolf pronto ordeno un conteo de cabezas, necesitaban hallar a los muertos y heridos, recuperar a Rook… y muchas otras cosas.

-Pronto vamos a sacar a Rook y su equipo- Lance le paso el último reporte.

-Bien ¿Cómo nos fue?-

-Perdimos a 20, cinco más están gravemente heridos, de Short Kick sabemos que solo sobrevivieron cuatro, pero Ron esta entre ellos, pero se volvió a partir el brazo…- Lance también se veía cansado como él, -ganamos, así solo sea porque aguantamos un poco más que los otros-

El Teniente Coronel Johnnatan Wolf no estaba de acuerdo con esa evaluación, había iniciado la misión con 36 elementos, ahora solo disponía de nueve para continuar la pelea. Puede que la columna enemiga estuviese desintegrada, pero sabe que el ESBIN pronto enviara más. Esto era una victoria pírrica y si seguían acumulando más de esas, seguro perderían.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas y Desvarío: <strong>Como han estado. Yo espero que bien. Así que sin más preámbulos espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, ya solo falta uno más –en proceso de revisión final- para concluir este arco. Ya saben qué hacer con sus comentarios, opiniones y sugerencias. Les agradezco de nuevo el tiempo que se tomaron en leer y espero leerlos pronto.

**Como siempre les dejo su Glosario, para aclarar dudas.**

CinC: Contracción en ingles de Comandante en Jefe (Commander in Chieff)

Burya: Tempestad en ruso.

Maskirovka*: Del ruso маскировка que significa literalmente engaño u ocultación. Es un término que se emplea dentro de la terminología militar -en especial en los países dentro de la esfera ruso/soviética- para las operaciones de engaño militar o desinformación, es decir, para describir aquellas acciones ejecutadas con el objetivo de engañar a los adversarios sobre las capacidades, intenciones y operaciones de las fuerzas militares propias, promoviendo un análisis equivocado y causando que el adversario obtenga conclusiones falsas.

¡Tally Ho!*: Es una expresión de origen británico, originalmente utilizada en la caza del zorro, cuando la pieza era avistada por uno de los cazadores. Fue adoptada por los pilotos de caza de la RAF durante la II Guerra Mundial, cuando avistaban un avión enemigo, para indicar el comienzo del ataque. Su uso se extendió posteriormente a todos los pilotos de países de habla inglesa, es empleada hasta el día de hoy. Su uso se ha extendido a pilotos otros idiomas como España. Portugal e Italia.

Guns*: Código NATO para describir los disparos efectuados desde un avión a otro o a la tierra

Der'mo*: Mierda en ruso.

EPT*: También llamado Trastorno por estrés postraumático o TEPT es un trastorno psicológico clasificado dentro del grupo de los trastornos de ansiedad. Se caracteriza por la aparición de síntomas específicos tras la exposición a un acontecimiento estresante, extremadamente traumático, que involucra un daño físico o es de naturaleza extraordinariamente amenazadora o catastrófica para el individuo. Sobra decir que un soldado en combate es más susceptible de padecer dicho trastorno.

Grom*: Trueno en ruso.

Grand Slam*: Código NATO para cuando todos los aviones hostiles (bandidos) que estaban siendo rastreados o que formaban parte de una fuerza agresora han sido eliminados

Vara de Esculapio*: La Vara de Asclepio para los griegos o Esculapio para los romanos, es un antiguo símbolo asociado con el dios griego Asclepio y con la curación de enfermos mediante medicina. Consiste en una serpiente entrelazada alrededor de una vara larga. El nombre del símbolo deriva de su precoz y extensa asociación con Asclepio, hijo de Apolo, quien era un practicante de la medicina en la antigua mitología griega. Sus atributos, la serpiente y la vara, a veces por separado en la antigüedad, se combinan en este símbolo. La vara es el símbolo de la profesión médica, y la serpiente, que muda periódicamente de piel, simboliza, por lo tanto, el rejuvenecimiento.

Es común caer en el error confundiendo esta vara con el caduceo o con el báculo de Hermes (Mercurio para los romanos). La diferencia y la peculiaridad del bastón de Esculapio está en que no tiene alas y sólo asciende una serpiente por la vara.

SPAAG*: Abreviación de Self-Propelled Anti Aircraft Weapon, en español Cañón Antiaereo Autopropulsado, son vehículos especializados que montan cañones y en ocasiones misiles que brindan de protección a las tropas de un sector o unidad en contra diversos tipos de amenazas aéreas, en particular contra helicópteros y aviones en vuelo bajo.

SASR*: Siglas del Special Air Service Regiment. La contraparte australiana del SAS británico, formada en los años cincuenta dentro de las fuerzas armadas de dicho país, como su organización madre, se trata de una unidad de fuerzas especiales altamente adiestrada que realiza operaciones en todo el mundo.

Rifle*: Código NATO para describir el lanzamiento de un misil aire-tierra (AGM) como el Maverick.

Nos vemos

ATTE.

FER82


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Salvo los OCs de este autor y aquellos generosamente prestados por sus respectivos creadores… Robotech todos sus personajes, vehículos, etc., derechos reservados propiedad de Harmony Gold, relato sin fines de lucro.

Aviso: Capitulo con contenido violento en su mayoría aunque no demasiado gráfico, con terminología técnica que puede cansar a más de uno, toda la acción se desarrolla en el año 2012. Leerlo o no depende de cada uno.

Aviso No.2: Para facilitar la lectura decidí que lo mejor era partir en partes, así que en realidad se trata de un enorme capítulo, por eso es que el resto no tardaran en aparecer.

Agradecimientos a Cat (AHRG) por ser la Beta de este capítulo. Quédense para el final, de menos se quedan sorprendidos.

* * *

><p><strong>Sinopsis: UA… Antes de pensar en hacer la paz, los hombres deben recordar porque jamás es buena idea librar una guerra.<strong>

**NIEBLA DE GUERRA**

**Capítulo 13: Treinta segundos para la medianoche. Parte IV (Y final)**

Destructor Hangzhou (136) a 150 kilómetros al Este Noreste de Shanghai, China. Mar Amarillo.

La formación de batalla de la Flota del Mar del Este se mantenía en una posición

-¡风暴 (Fēngbào)* 01 cayó!, Repito Fēngbào 01 cayo!-

-¡Vienen por todas partes!-

-Perdimos al vuelo 光束 (Guāngshù)* -

Toda la sala de guerra escuchaba atenta la transmisión de la batalla a varias decenas de kilómetros más al este donde los escuadrones del Liaoning junto con los escuadrones sobrevivientes a los ataques al distrito militar de Nanjing. Se trataba de una lucha dispareja, el portaviones chino -un miembro de la clase Kuznetsov rusa- apenas podía oponer 24 aviones caza, treinta maximizando el espacio de la nave, el equivalente a dos escuadrones y medio si se traían los refuerzos, de aviones J-15 y su variante multirol J-16 de la que hay pocos ejemplares en servicio, un grupo de helicópteros Kamov Ka-27 para ASW y Ka 31en el papel de AWE&C, ambos con el código NATO de Helix, que poco podían cuando se encontraban bajo el radar de tiro de un caza del UEG.

-Los están masacrando- murmuro para sí el capitán de la nave. Solo para ser reprendido por un gruñido del comandante del grupo, que aunque compartían la opinión de su subalterno, no podía permitir que un oficial superior olvidara que su primer deber para con su tripulación era mantener siempre alta la moral de la misma.

Mientras escuchaba la transmisión de la batalla, el Comodoro Liu Ming no pudo sino reconocer el valor excepcional de los pilotos de su marina -Cumplen con su deber de manera admirable. Sin vacilación alguna se lanzan a proteger a la flota- dijo no sin sentir cierto orgullo ante la devoción mostrada por aquellos hombres. Y entonces callo la parte sobre lo estéril del acto, ellos estaban superados en número y armas. -_Muchos hogares lloraran cuando esta batalla termine-_

Los pilotos de cazas embarcados de la aviación naval de la PLAN eran una rama joven de la misma, a pesar de contar con veteranos de unidades desplegadas en tierra firme, realizar operaciones constantes en un portaviones era un trabajo demandante en recursos, personal, tiempo, energía y demás. Muy pocas marinas de guerra podían desplegar buques con capacidad de portar aeronaves y operarlas de manera constante, menos aún eran las que contaban con al menos un portaviones en activo desde el cual pudieran proyectar la fuerza e influencia de su nación. El plan inicial de la RPC era alinear hasta seis portaviones, una mezcla de modelos adquiridos de Rusia y al menos una clase de tres o cuatro de producción propia, dos asignados a cada flota. La guerra había trastornado esos planes. Lo que es más, su misma inexperiencia en operaciones aeronavales estaba por costarles muy caro.

El E-2D del Macross con la llamada clave "Weather Girl" volaba a poco más de 200 kilómetros de donde se supone se encontraban las formaciones de la flota enemiga, dentro del mismo en una de las consolas, Lisa observaba atenta el desarrollo del combate, los chinos habían logrado oponer casi cincuenta aparatos, sin embargo ellos tenían dos problemas, el primero era que poco menos de la mitad de los mismos eran JH-7, buenos aparatos de ataque, malos aparatos para combate aéreo. El segundo era que se enfrentaban a buena parte de los mejores pilotos de combate aeronaval del mundo…

-Switchblade líder a Weather Girl- el líder de la CAP de ataque se reportó con Lisa.

-Adelante Switchblade- por unos momentos se permitió sonreír por la ironía de la clave que se le asigno para esta misión. Si le preguntaban a ella, una lluvia de destrucción estaba por caer sobre el ESAG de la flota enemiga.

-Oposición enemiga eliminada, ruta libre para el ataque Weather Girl-

Lisa pensó que era un reporte demasiado obvio para cualquiera que hubiera presenciado la batalla, el equivalente a poco más de cuatro escuadrones que lograron oponer las fuerzas enemigas contra los seis escuadrones de combate provenientes del Macross, el Stennis de las bases de Okinawa y del mismo Japón y Corea. Poco más de setenta aeronaves entre F/A-18 D, E y F, además de F-15 C, J y K que simplemente abrumaron a los cazas chinos con salvas de AAMRAMs y Sidewinders hasta que no quedo nada entre la flota aérea y sus blancos en el Mar Amarillo.

-Enterado Switchblade líder, manténganse en posición secundaria que iniciaremos la corrida de ataque.-

-¿Weather Girl?- la voz del piloto sonaba bastante preocupada. Con un acento definitivamente asiático, entonces recordó que los pilotos de Macross vienen de todos los rincones del mundo; o al menos de casi todos los países que integran el UEG.

-¿Sí?-

-¿Tiene algún estado sobre nuestras pérdidas?- el comandante del escuadrón había perdido tres elementos durante el combate y definitivamente quería saber cuál era la situación con respecto a sus pilotos.

-Aguarde un momento Switchblade…- Lisa reviso la lista provisional que llevaban en el Hawkeye, en ella estaban las llamadas de radio de todos los participan en la misión.-Tenemos de momento reporte de 15 aeronaves perdidas… hasta el momento tenemos confirmados 8 avistamientos positivos de paracaídas y 3 balizas electrónicas de localización adicionales- la batalla no había sido ningún paseo por el parque.

-Eso es bastante bueno Weather Girl…- la voz de Switchblade cambio a una de alivio y después a un tono bastante nervioso -¿Tiene un reporte preliminar de blancos destruidos?-

Lisa meneo la cabeza y miro a Sammy que tenía una pequeña sonrisa mientras le pasaba sus notas, un piloto de caza era un piloto de caza, no importaba de donde provinieran. De cierta manera siempre estaban buscando la forma de alimentar sus egos -De momento Switchblade se lleva 8 derribos y 3 probables-

-Enterado Control… dirigiéndonos a posición secundaria- con eso la formación de cazas navales asumió un patrón de vuelo de patrulla.

Ellos ya habían cumplido con su parte de la misión, habían aprovechado la presencia de al menos 3 Growlers que interfirieron con los sensores de los aviones de la flota enemiga, lo que facilito que cuando los misiles empezaron a caer sobre los aviones chinos, estos no hubieran sabido por donde era que estos habían sido lanzados. Fue un ataque de libro, los escuadrones se extendieron por un frente de casi 100 kilómetros, cubriendo a las fuerzas enemigas desde alturas diferentes, excepto que en lugar de incitar la CAP enemiga con un grupo realizando el ataque, ambas formaciones aliadas dispararon al unísono. Lograron tomarlos por sorpresa causándoles pérdidas importantes, sin embargo a diferencia de combates anteriores durante el día, esta vez los pilotos chinos no cayeron en el pánico, esta vez siguieron adelante sin retroceder, logrando intercambiar misiles contra los pilotos de las fuerzas del UEG, lograron causarles pérdidas a estos. Sin embargo la superioridad tecnológica, la calidad de los pilotos y claro la superioridad numérica se impusieron.

Con la vista clavada en el despliegue que su pantalla le mostraba. Lisa Riber estudiaba la composición de la flota enemiga, gracias a las señales de radar recogidas por los sensores de la nave que le permitían trazar una posición estimada de las agrupaciones. Habían adoptado un patrón similar al de la flota del UEG. Dos anillos concéntricos de defensa separados unos 15 kilómetros el uno del otro, el primero integrado por las unidades de la flota de batalla, el segundo por la escolta en si del Liaoning, que en esos momentos recuperaba a los escasos cazas sobrevivientes de la batalla. A pesar de sus precauciones, Lisa ya había detectado que vectores de aproximación eran los más adecuados para el ataque de sus fuerzas.

Ahora llegaba el turno de los escuadrones de ataque para que hicieran su parte y mandaran a un buen número de sus aeronaves, y estaban listos para darles el apoyo que estos necesitasen.-Atención unidades de ataque repórtense para designar cursos finales…- antes de que las llamadas de control, es decir reportándose los jefes de escuadrón listos y a la espera de instrucciones finales, comenzaran a llegar

Los primeros eran los Growler del Stennis quienes en esta ocasión hacían la cobertura de EW para el ataque -Magic Control- aparte de llevar dos pods EW bajo sus alas cada uno de los cuatro aparatos llevaban un par de AGM-88E HARM, una variante mejorada con un sistema de guía terminal de video y laser.

-Dragon Control- el escuadrón de ataque con F/18C que el Stennis suministro a la misión volaba con un total de 48 misiles AGM-84L Harpoon Block II. En total el Stennis había enviado casi cuarenta aeronaves, ya que un escuadrón de la nave había formado de la CAP.

El desfile de llamadas no se detenía con ellos. -Harpy control- se reportó el primer escuadrón del Macross, estaban todos equipados con 4 misiles antirradar en cada punto de anclaje de las alas, junto con los aviones del Stennis estaban encargados de eliminar los radares y demás sistemas de la flota.

-Rhino control- con una carga de combate igual que Harpy.

-Sepia control- otro escuadrón armado con Harpoons.

Los tres eran los escuadrones de ataque del Macross que habían sido liberados de su deber como reserva de CAP por el Comodoro y Maistroff, la razón era sencilla. La destrucción del Liaoning y con la flota que lo acompañaba era de máxima prioridad para el éxito de la operación. Y sin embargo no se encontraban solos. Escuadrones de ataque tanto japoneses como americanos volando desde bases tanto en Japón como en Hawaii y Guam se habían alistado para sumarse a la ofensiva en curso.

-舞風 (Maikaze)* Control- el líder del 6to. Escuadrón Táctico de Caza se reportó. Volando todo el camino desde la Base de Tsukui, sus 12 Mitsubishi F-2 iban cargados de igual manera que Sepia y Dragon, 48 misiles antibuque. Los tres escuadrones darían el golpe con casi 200 misiles entre HARMs y Harpoons.

-Todas las secciones preparadas, telemetría final en breve…- Lisa junto con el resto de los operadores del Hawkeye terminaban de dar los últimos cálculos en las rutas aproximadas de la flota enemiga -¿Sammy?-

-Parking Lot 01 reporta que están a 20 minutos- Sammy estaba pendiente del segundo grupo de ataque.

Lisa asintió silentemente mientras se preparaba para transmitir a los escuadrones aéreos la identidad y posición final de los integrantes del ESAG frente a ellos. -Mallory.- llamo a otro de sus operadores.

-Señora-

-Transmita la posición a la escuadra Bloodhound-

-A la orden-

Su Hawkeye era el punto crítico de toda la misión de ataque contra la Flota del Mar del Este, como la coordinadora principal en la aeronave, ella era quien llevaba el peso de la misión. Los comandantes de las distintas secciones y paquetes tomaban decisiones en base a la información y análisis que esta proporcionaba, incluso tenía potestad de revertir decisiones en virtud de su posición como coordinadora, tenía pues el mando operativo de la misma. Así pues se decidió por un cambio de último momento.

-Magic tome el liderato, música al máximo-

-Entendido Weather Girl-

Los Growler del Stennis se abrieron en un ángulo de 65º aceleraron a casi 800 k/h, para después darle toda la potencia posible a sus pods EW y de esa manera segar los sensores que rastreaban el progreso de la misión.

-Atención secciones Dragon, Sepia y Maikaze Blancos designados. Armas libres. Disparen, Disparen, Disparen-

Con esas palabras los tres escuadrones comenzaron a lanzar sus misiles Harpoon uno tras otro de sus rieles y puntos de anclaje hasta que en el cielo nocturno lo único distinguible fueran la multitud de puntos rojos producidos por el escape del motor cohete del misil que se perdía después en el horizonte, habiendo sido lanzados a casi 220 kilómetros de distancia tardarían cerca de quince minutos en llegar has sus blancos. Inmediatamente después y antes de que los radares de la flota incrementaran la potencia de sus emisiones, los Hornets se dieron la vuelta.

Los radares de búsqueda aérea de todo el ESAG se dispararon en cuanto detectaron la andanada de misiles que se acercaba a ello. En el Liaoning, el Vicealmirante Hongmen se lamentó del hecho que durante la modernización de su nave, se hubiera decidido remover los sistemas de armas de origen ruso, en particular los ocho sistemas CIWS Kashtan con sus cañones A-630 de 30 mm y sus misiles 3K87 Kortik (SA-17 Grisom) de corto alcance y el sistema VLS para misiles 3K95 Kinzhal (SA-15 Gauntlet), lo cual lo hubiera convertido en una de las naves mejor protegidas de la historia de la PLAN, en lugar de eso, se habían decidido por integrar sistemas de origen nacional al casco de la nave. Sin embargo no había tiempo para lamentarse, había que realizar una misión y en esos momentos en particular, tenían que concentrarse en sobrevivir.

-Confirmo identidad de los misiles… Alpha Gamma Mu 8,4- el oficial de guerra aérea a bordo del Liaoning, reviso tres veces en caso de que su sistema estuviera experimentando alguna falla antes de quedar a gusto y entonces dio el parte a su comandante.

-Cometieron un error- murmuro el primer oficial del almirante.

-¿Por qué lo dice?-

El primer oficial se enderezo ante la pregunta de su jefe -El Harpoon es subsónico y rozaolas, mientras que los HARM que poseen pueden viajar de manera supersónica, dos misiles de capacidades diferentes ciertamente, sin embargo, al lanzar primero sus misiles antinave, lo han dejado expuestos a nuestros SAMs y demás sistemas de defensa, destruiremos una gran parte de los mismos.- agrego con gran confianza. Pero su superior no estaba del todo de acuerdo con tan temeraria opinión.

-En parte tienes razón pero en pocos minutos las aeronaves que portan sus misiles antirradar entraran en su rango de disparo, mientras son cubiertas por sus aviones EW, dispararan sus misiles que son supersónicos y la distancia entre ambos grupos se reduce a cada momento y seguro calcularon que por una buena parte del trayecto, incluso la parte final del mismo ambos grupos viajaran como una misma formación.- Hongmen apretó los labios al ver la pantalla reconociendo el ingenio de quien quiera que hubiera ideado ese cambio en el plan de batalla -Una táctica poco convencional, arriesgan a perder un número considerable de misiles, pero aseguran que sus probabilidades de impactar varias de nuestras naves. Eso no es bueno- murmuro el marino chino -…definitivamente quieren destruirnos con un ataque de saturación desde múltiples direcciones.

-Armas-

-Si Señor-

-Dispare en cuanto tenga blancos fijos-

-A la orden-

-Puente…- Hongmen se comunicó con el capitán de la nave -Todas las operaciones en cubierta se suspenden en el momento en que la última de nuestras aves aterrice, que la cubierta comience a despejarse y todos asuman posiciones de control de daños-

-Ya estamos en eso señor-

-Muy bien- el almirante aprobó el hecho de que el capitán de la nave se hubiera adelantado en las medidas de seguridad.

-Capitán Wong, de aviso, maniobras evasivas, que los navegantes cuiden muy bien sus rutas no quiero reportes de naves chocando entre sí mientras intentan evadir misiles enemigos.-

-Como ordene-

Toda la flota china comenzó entonces a pelear furiosamente para mantenerse con vida y su jefe ya había hecho todo lo que podía por los momentos ahora el destino de su flota estaba en las manos de los capitanes de los buques, las tripulaciones de las armas, confiaba en ellos ya que había dirigido por varios años a muchos veteranos oficiales y enlistados que se encontraban asignados a la flota, esta noche todos iban a averiguar que efectivo era en realidad los sistemas de defensa de la PLAN. Y Liu Hongmen esperaba que de verdad fueran al menos la mitad de buenos que los resultados obtenidos en las pruebas de calificación de lo que pregonaba los miembros del partido.

_-Este es solo el primer golpe, los vamos a ablandar para cuando lleguen los "big boys"- _

Fue un fugaz pensamiento ese que cruzo por la cabeza de Lisa, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que estaba al comando operativo de la misión de ataque naval más grande de la guerra hasta el momento. Había sido una gran coincidencia que solo encabezara la misión dado que Marcel Villeu se encontraba desaparecido, Maistroff no podía abandonar el Macross y el CAG del Stennis había asumido el rol temporal de ser el CAG de toda la flota. Por unos momentos la responsabilidad parecía abrumarla, esa no era la responsabilidad de una Teniente Comandante. Ella estaba más que consciente de los problemas que le causaba al Comodoro Globalsky el tener a una oficial "menor" como su asistente personal, jefa de su staff y oficial de campo. Fue entonces que recordó a la persona menos improbable de todas… Su padre en ocasión de cuando recibió el grado de Comandante de la Orden del Imperio Británico.

"-Los Hayes somos educados con una meta en mente. Cuando el país y su soberano nos lo requiera, dirigiremos hombres al combate y venceremos, esa es la tradición de nuestra familia-"

Lisa no estaba del todo de acuerdo con esas palabras. En el fondo se preguntaba si alguno de sus ancestros hubiera considerado aceptable la idea del tener a una mujer en uniforme, más aún de pertenecer al "Senior Servicie"* como se le conoce popularmente a la Royal Navy, en su querida Inglaterra. Pero esas eran cosas que se obligó a ignorar para otro momento.

Cinco minutos después Lisa volvió a ordenar -Secciones Magic, Rhino y Harpy.- el grupo a cargo de disparar los misiles antirradar lo hizo sin problema alguno. Ahora había más de doscientos misiles dirigiéndose hacia la flota enemiga. Y todavía faltaba una sorpresa para la Flota del Mar del Este.

-Parking Lot 01 a Weather Girl cambio.-

-Aquí Weather Girl. Los esperábamos antes muchachos-

-Lamentamos la tardanza Weather Girl, llevo un poco de tiempo adicional nuestro reabastecimiento… estoy seguro que saben porque.

-Lo sabemos Parking Lot.-

-Bueno ¿Dónde nos quiere?-

-Esa es una excelente pregunta-

Los minutos pasaban a una velocidad relativamente lenta para el personal de la sala de guerra del Hangzhou, la interferencia electrónica en sus sensores ocasionadas por los Growlers del UEG hacia poco de haberse reducido significativamente, por lo que sus propios radares aéreos ya se encontraban rastreando a los misiles que la formación aérea enemiga les había lanzado. El relativamente joven destructor, ya que aunque la puesta a quilla del primero de su clase fue a finales de los 70s, el antiguo Vaznhyy jamás mostro los colores de la URSS o la Federación Rusa, dado que la RPC lo adquirió cuando aún se encontraba en el astillero esperando a ser terminado a mediados de los 90s, era una unidad auténticamente multirol, en una armada que adolecía hasta hace poco de clases de naves que pudieran cumplir diversas tareas por sí mismas. Así que sus chances de sobrevivir a la andanada de misiles enemigos que se había disparado sobre esta, eran bastante buenas. Al menos así era lo que sus tripulantes desearan que fuera.

Uno de ellos, el oficial a cargo de la defensa aérea de la nave fue quien salió de su estupor y dio el reporte -Tengo varios blancos asegurados señor- un operador de radar antiaéreo asignado al área de defensa aérea de la nave reportaba su situación a su superior. Quien no perdió tiempo alguno en atender la demanda de su subordinado.

-Abra fuego-

-Si señor-

De los silos ubicados en la popa y proa de la nave varios misiles 9K37M1 (SA-N-17 Gadfly) salieron impulsados por sus propios motores cohete, uniéndose a los lanzados por sus dos hermanos el Fuzhou y el Taizhou. Pero no eran los únicos, HHQ-9 y HQ-7 fueron disparados por las fragatas y destructores que formaban la barrera antiaérea de la flota en contra de los enemigos que se aproximaban.

-Atención la flota enemiga ha comenzado con maniobras evasivas- Lisa observaba la pantalla de su consola en el E-2D. Como los iconos cuadrangulares que indicaban cada contacto comenzaban a mostrar fantasmas en la pantalla -Y están soltando señuelos Chaff, como desesperados- mientras el tiempo pasa la distorsión en su radar crece sin embargo es innecesario a esas alturas. Los misiles ya van en auto guía.

Contrario a lo que se acostumbraba, el comandante del escuadrón, el Comodoro Ming se encontraba de pie cerca de la consola que mostraba el progreso de los SAMs, en lugar de estar en su asiento en el centro de la sala de guerra -¿Tiempo para la intercepción?-

El oficial de defensa aérea se apresuró a contestar -10 minutos, señor- dijo mientras trazaba nuevos vectores de interceptación.

Ming no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó callado observando la pantalla, por unos momentos, antes de dirigirse a su primer oficial -Avise al escuadrón… aumente maniobras evasivas-

Su oficial asintió y al cabo de unos momentos cada una de las 7 naves que integraban la línea de batalla de la Flota del Mar del Este aceleraban sus patrones de maniobra para realizar abruptos giros, cambios de dirección, y lanzamiento de señuelos de aluminio, todas esas medidas destinadas a dificultar que los misiles que se aproximaban hacia ellos tuvieran la mayor dificultad para establecer sus blancos y así sobrevivir al ataque enemigo.

-Giro a estribor…- dijo el capitán de la nave que se encontraba en el puente justo al lado del navegante de la nave,

-Sujétense de lo que puedan- dijo Ming mientras el mismo aprisionaba un mamparo con sus manos y se preparaba para lo que seguiría.

-En 3… 2… 1-

En ese momento la proa de la nave viro tan bruscamente que buena parte de la misma pareció salir y flotar en el agua, para después inclinarse algunos grados mientras daba el giro a unos 50 kilómetros por hora, no se trataba de en absoluto de un movimiento grácil o delicado, más bien era un intento deliberado por parte de los tripulantes del leviatán de casi 8 mil toneladas para sobrevivir. Y no eran los únicos en el intento.

Dentro de la sala de guerra del Liaoning todo el personal se encuentra trabajando afanosamente en la manera de salvar primero el buque y por extensión su vida, después pensaran en el resto de la flota y en atacar al enemigo, si sobrevivían. El UEG y la GDN estaban demostrando que podían lanzar su propio ataque de saturación contra una flota enemiga. El capitán de la nave dirigía con destreza al portaviones, cuidando que la ruta de su nave no se cruzara con la de alguna otra nave de la flota, mientras que Hongmen y su staff se concentraban en defenderla.

-Hemos agotado la mitad de nuestros señuelos, señor-

-Continúen con el patrón, un par de cohetes cada 30 segundos, hasta completar el patrón-

-Si señor-

Mientras Wong, su primer oficial se concentraba en preparar la nave-Tenga listos los HQ-10 y los CIWS 1030, Teniente Cheng no quiero que nos tomen desprevenidos-

-Me hubiera gustado tener los sistemas de armamento originales en la nave- murmuro el teniente desde su consola.

Una voz sincera se escuchó atrás de la nave -Créame no es el único teniente- Wong y los miembros de la sección de guerra aérea giraron para encontrarse con el oficial político de la nave.

-¿Es la primera vez que se encuentra en un combate contra el enemigo camarada?- Wong le dio una mirada curiosa.

-Se nota a leguas ¿verdad?- respondió algo nervioso.

-Algo camarada, algo- dijo Hongmen.

El Comandante Tai PuYi distaba de ser el típico oficial político que se entrometía en el camino de todo el personal, recitaba hasta dormido los discursos de Mao y Marx y solo hablaba loas del partido y sus dirigentes. Por el contrario dejaba a los oficiales de línea hacer su maldito trabajo para variar y más que organizar seminarios obligatorios para discutir los logros del sistema comunista, hacia platicas y talleres para que los miembros de la tripulación encontraran formas de estimular su mente en temas políticamente correctos -Sobreviremos camaradas, todos serán reconocidos se los garantizo como corresponde…-

-¿Y si no lo hacemos camarada?- el teniente casi temió la respuesta de su superior.

-Todos seremos denunciados por cobardía, incompetencia o trabajar para el enemigo…- dijo con total seriedad. Por eso es que era más o menos tolerado su sentido un tanto desubicado del humor. -Aunque yo tal vez consiga evitar ese destino-

Para sorpresa quien respondió fue el propio Vicealmirante -No contaría con eso camarada. Al partido no le gusta que alguien trate de verles la cara.-

-Cierto, pero yo creo que se debe a que es muy fácil hacerlo- respondió con total naturalidad PuYi.

Todos sonrieron por unos momentos hasta que se escuchó -Patrón de dispersión de Chaff completado- la pantalla del radar mostraba una enorme nube de desechos entre los misiles y el portaviones.

El ánimo volvió a cambiar en la sala de guerra del Liaoning. El Capitán Wong se acercó hasta su jefe y le pregunto discretamente -¿Cree que funcione?-

-Lo sabremos dentro de unos momentos- no ocultaba la incertidumbre. Aunque Hongmen contaba con el hecho de que contaba con muchas más naves y por ende los misiles enemigos debían repartirse entre varios blancos repartidos a lo largo de un área de 40 kilómetros cuadrados.

Las tiras de aluminio reflejante conocidas popularmente como Chaff -desperdicios- son una adición relativamente nueva en la defensa de un buque de guerra, originalmente usadas en la IIGM por los bombarderos aliados, siguen el mismo principio que aquellas usadas por las aeronaves. Son lanzadas mediante dispensadores a distancias y con separación suficiente para formar nubes de interferencia, un espejo fragmentado que devuelve una señal confusa. El haz emisor de un radar que choque con una pantalla de estas será perturbado lo suficiente como para dificultar la detección de objetivos por parte de la fuerza enemiga, o en su defecto generara una señal lo suficientemente grande para que el radar de un misil, aeronave o buque pueda tomarlo como un contacto -falso-y se empeñe contra esta ignorando a una nave verdadera. Ahora no solo se emplea el aluminio, sino también plástico y fibra de vidrio metalizados. Sin embargo a pesar de estas contra medidas, siguen estando en la zona de muerte del ataque enemigo.

Mientras el E-2D se quedaba afuera del límite del alcance estimado de los misiles enemigos, Lisa continuaba monitoreando la trayectoria de la salva de misiles -SAMs enemigos haciendo contacto en 5… 4… 3…-

Ambos grupos de misiles se acercaban a gran velocidad, cada grupo alineándose en cursos que los llevaran directo a sus blancos lo más rápido que fuera posible Los SAMs chinos llevaban la ventaja de ser todos supersónicos por lo que podían cubrir la distancia entre sus naves y los misiles enemigos en poco tiempo. A menos de 70 kilómetros de la flota, se dio el primer contacto entre las fuerzas.

El oficial de defensa aérea notifico a todos en la sala de guerra -Impacto- en las pantallas del Hangzhou los primeros HHQ-9 interceptaron a los objetivos marcados. Ming no despego la vista de la pantalla.

-Tengo destrucciones- dijo lacónicamente Lisa, los primeros misiles enemigos habían eliminado a 12 misiles propios, pero había muchos más en camino y la distancia se reducía con cada segundo que transcurría.

Esto era lo Lisa y los líderes de los escuadrones habían discutido, al lanzar en intervalos diferentes sus misiles se habían asegurado de que los HARMs merced de su velocidad supersónica se emparejaran con los Harpoon e incluso por cerca de un minuto ambas formaciones recorrieron la distancia juntas -en realidad los HARMs cambiaron en automático a guía pasiva, para usar como radiofaros los sensores enemigos y así disminuir los efectos del Chaff. Los Harpoon volaban pegados a la superficie del mar, guiados por los datos de Weather Girl hasta el momento de emplear su guía terminal. Toda la flota continuaba disparando y derribando misiles, un tercio de los Harpoon ya había sido abatido, pero aún había cerca de ochenta misiles antirradar. Hongmen se encontraba ante la disyuntiva de escoger el blanco que mayor amenaza representara.

Los misiles antibuque eran capaces de destruir o inutilizar a una nave con solo un impacto bien colocado. Eran más lentos, pero bastante maniobrables y había suficientes números como para considerarlos una amenaza para cualquiera. Por otro lado los HARMs eran más rápidos y maniobrables, pero su cabeza explosiva solo estaba destinada a destruir antenas y equipos electrónicos, si no los atacaba aún si recibía varios impactos, una nave no estaría en peligro… eso sí, estaría fuera de combate por un buen tiempo, hasta que las reparaciones estuvieran completas, lo que podría ser después de que la guerra terminara, y la PLAN necesita todas sus naves ahora.

-Que los misiles se enfoquen en derribar a los misiles antibuque de enemigo.-

-De inmediato-

La orden corrió en toda la flota y pronto todos los radares de control de tiro y seguimiento se enfocaron en los misiles antibuque que volaban a pocos metros del nivel del mar. Con certera eficacia la defensa aérea de la flota china concentro sus esfuerzos en los Harpoons, sin saber que con eso habían cometido un gravísimo error. Y en pocos minutos se haría evidente la magnitud de dicha equivocación para Hongmen, Ming y todos los hombres y mujeres que formaban parte de la Flota del Mar del Este.

A pesar de solo tener 60 misiles en total Lisa estaba más que satisfecha con los resultados hasta ahora del ataque, ningún misil había experimentado algún fallo en su motor o sistemas de guía, ni había caído al mar gracias a alguna ola que lo hubiera derribado. Todos hasta el momento se dirigían a sus blancos y eso significaba que la flota enemiga debía usar cada SAM disponible para detenerlos -Perfecto, están siguiendo el plan al pie de la letra- musito mientras contemplaba la batalla desde su consola. -Atención Parking Lot 01, envió su vector de ataque-

En la recta final quedaban solamente 36 AGM-84 y 24 AGM-88, faltando menos de 25 kilómetros para que los misiles hicieran impacto las defensas de punto de la flota se activaron. Un par de Harpoon ascendieron brevemente para hacer una última comprobación de los blancos. En ese momento la guía de los misiles adopto un sistema mixto de guiado por radar y en caso de que este fallara un sistema de guiado laser. Cuando los primeros misiles hicieron impacto ya solo quedaban 40 misiles, 16 HARMs y 24 Harpoons.

-Prepárense para impacto- dijo el teniente a cargo de la defensa aérea del Hangzhou. A pesar de que los sistemas CIWS de la nave dieron cuenta de 6 misiles, había tres más que pasarían.

Fueron los misiles antirradar los que hicieron impactaron el mayor número de buques, impactaron a 13 de las 18 naves que integraban los grupos de la Flota del Mar del Este. El Liaoning se llevó tres impactos, el que más daños causó fue aquel que destruyo el mástil ESM principal, donde se ubicaban las antenas de radar, de radio, GPS. Fue un golpe que se repitió en cada una de las naves impactadas. Cada nave de la flota, había sido dejada virtualmente ciega y sorda, peor aún, todavía faltaban los Harpoons.

Fueron veintiséis los misiles que finalmente golpearon a la flota, unos atacaron las nubes de Chaff, otros abatidos por los misiles y balas de los sistemas de defensa de punto. Lo que no importo en el balance final. El Fuzhou recibió tres impactos todos en su superestructura, su capitán y todos los oficiales de la sala de guerra y puente de navegación murieron, ya sea por los impactos de misil o en lucha contra los incendios que se propagaron en toda la nave, dejando al buque a la deriva, más afortunado fue el Taizhou dos impactos laterales en estribor cerca de la línea de flotación del destructor, que dejaron a la nave rengueando pero que gracias al tesón de sus tripulantes aún podía combatir.

-¿Qué quiere decir con que no consigue a nadie allá abajo?- Ming estaba perdiendo la paciencia ante el reporte de uno de los oficiales de control de daños. Sujeto con ambas manos el auricular. Toda la sala de guerra poseía energía intermitente, por lo que el generador de emergencia se puso en marcha poco después.

-Hay un espeso humo negro que proviene del área de ingeniería y motores, hay una barrera de fuego en esa cubierta y en estos momentos nuestra preocupación principal es evitar que se extienda más señor…- Ming entrecerró los ojos imaginando las siguientes palabras del hombre -La nave no se moverá por mucho tiempo-

El Hangzhou por el contrario solo recibió un solo impacto, pero uno muy importante, el misil que los impacto cayo en el cuarto de máquinas y efectivamente elimino a las turbinas de la nave, junto con sesenta personas que se encontraban en esos momentos en o cerca de dicha sección. Las turbinas no solo impulsan al Hongzhou, también suministraban buena parte de la energía eléctrica de la misma. Al perderlas la nave quedo efectivamente muerta en el agua.

De los restantes veinte misiles se repartieron entre ambos anillos de defensa. Dos dieron en el Liaoning por encima de la línea de flotación y uno de ellos destruyo el ascensor de babor, junto con un par de J-15 que se encontraban en el en esos momentos, lo que ocasiono explosiones e incendios en los hangares internos, los equipos de control de daños de inmediato se pusieron a trabajar, pero aunque el pronóstico era gris, ya que pasaría un buen tiempo en el astillero, la nave no se encontraba en peligro inmediato, de momento había resultado bien librada de los ataques.

De igual manera el Zhengzhou y el Jinian, dos destructores de la moderna clase 052C o Luyang II para la NATO, salieron bien librados; la PLAN en particular estaba orgullosa de esas naves dado que las consideraba el equivalente nacional a una nave equipada con el AEGIS de la USN, solo había seis de estas activas por el momento y tres de ellas se hallaban integradas a la escolta del Liaoning. Estas naves junto con los Sovremenny derribaron la mayor parte de los misiles que se dirigían al grupo, solo atinaron a recibir un impacto cada una, en popa en el caso del Jinian y el Zhengzhou en su línea de flotación que le hizo disminuir drásticamente la velocidad, pero ambos buques no tenían daños de consideración y podían continuar en la pelea, por su parte el Changchun escapo intacto. Llego el turno de los buques menores en este caso las fragatas de la clase 054A o Jiangkei II, de las tres fragatas presentes la Yiyang y la Zhoushang recibieron un impacto de misil cada una y solo la Xuzshou que recibió tres misiles que la dejaron ardiendo estaba certificadamente fuera de combate.

Con todo las peor paradas fueron las fragatas Jiangxing (521), Lianyungang (522) Putian (523) Sanming (524) estas pertenecían a la clase Jiangwei II, que estaban ubicadas en el anillo interior de defensa, buenas unidades para ASW, pero que carecían de adecuadas defensas aéreas. Las tres primeras recibieron cuatro misiles cada una. La magnitud de los daños hizo que ninguna se salvara, las tres se convirtieron en enormes piras funerarias y solo se rescataría a un centenar entre las tres naves. La última recibió un solo impacto… en su depósito de municiones, perdió la mitad de proa de la nave, pero por un auténtico milagro logro salvarse. Cuando Hongmen recibió el primer saldo del combate se topó con que tenía tres unidades que se estaban hundiendo rápidamente, una más que pronto se les uniria, tres dañadas a más del 70% aún si las tripulaciones lograban salvarlas dudaba que vieran acción por el resto de la guerra, cinco con daños de consideración incluyendo al Liaoning, aunque todavía eran capaces de operar de forma limitada.

-Doce unidades pérdidas o con daños, el reporte preliminar de bajas llegara a cerca de mil muertos y heridos…- Hongmen estaba genuinamente apaleado por los daños que su flota había recibido. A pesar de los esfuerzos de los equipos de control de daños, el incendio en los hangares del Liaoning ya había reclamado 37 vidas, su flota estaba muy golpeada, pero aún tenía unidades que podían combatir con buena eficacia -Nos quedan seis que sobrevivieron sin daños, dos de los Tipo 052C aún están en condiciones de operar, lo mismo que dos de nuestras fragatas Tipo 054A. Podemos hacerlo Wong- el Vicealmirante estaba convencido de que podía palear la tormenta.

-¿Nos reagrupamos señor?-

-Sí, que las naves intactas sean nuestra nueva pantalla de radar, por si tenemos otra incursión, que el resto ayude en la medida de las posibilidades de que disponga-

-De inmediato-

El vicealmirante sintió un breve alivio, cuando vio que el personal de la sala de guerra mantenía un ritmo de trabajo encomiable y profesional. Sabía que muchos de ellos tenían amigos y familiares en algunos de los buques que habían sido atacados peor aún destruidos, pero antes de entregarse a la desesperación de no saber sobre el destino de sus seres queridos, su tripulación eran miembros jurados de la PLAN, cumplirían cabalmente y hasta las últimas consecuencias con su deber para con el gobierno y más aún el pueblo chino. Fue una visión que lleno de orgullo al veterano oficial aunque solo fuera por unos segundos.

-Parece que palearemos la tormenta señor- Hongmen se volteó para ver al oficial político con un pequeño corte en su cabeza, que sangraba profusamente. -Fue una astilla de uno de los focos del techo…- tenía una expresión casi avergonzada -exploto debido a una de las fallas de corriente y me corto señor- explico antes de que Hongmen pudiera preguntar.

-Tal vez, pero puedo ver la historia de cómo dicha herida se convierte una que hable sobre un valeroso marino que lucho contra toda la adversidad para burlar su nave- ambos hombres sonrieron cuando el almirante saco a colación la forma en la cual el partido hacia héroes para la propaganda. Hongmen hizo una pausa -Es pronto para asegurarlo, pero usted tiene razón parece que paleamos la tormenta y ahora es nuestro turno de responder…-

Ni bien termino de decir aquello, cuando un operador de radio quedo estupefacto por el reporte que enviaba el Hangzhou -¡Señor se aproximan más misiles!-

Cando la pantalla que rastreaba las emisiones de los radares y sensores enemigos súbitamente apareció casi en blanco. Mientras la flota estaba lamiéndose las heridas, rescatando sobrevivientes, haciendo reparaciones de emergencia y optimizando su formación, Lisa supo que había llegado el momento de lanzar el segundo golpe. No le darían oportunidad al enemigo de rehacerse -Secciones repórtense-

-Parking Lot 01 control-

-Parking Lot 06 control-

-Sea Hammer control-

-旗風 (Hatakaze)* control-

-Blodhound se reporta listo- respondió Sammy a su jefa quien asintió con la cabeza.

Sea Hammer y Hatakaze eran las claves de 6 de los nuevos P-8 Poseidon de la USN y 6 P-3 Orion una unidad combinada de la JASDF y JMSDF que habían volado desde Okinawa junto con una escolta de F-15 de la USAF y la JASDF, una contribución inesperada de parte de las fuerzas estacionadas en la isla, que habían recibido bastante castigo durante el intento de supresión de las bases del UEG en Okinawa de parte de la Flota del Mar del Sur cada uno llevaba cuadro misiles antibuque, Harpoon los Poseidon y los P-3 llevaban los ASM-2. Estos apuntaban a blancos en el anillo interior de la formación o lo que era lo mismo, las naves ya dañadas que había sido puestas bajo la sombrilla de las naves que aun podían combatir al 100 por ciento de sus capacidades.

-No lo olvide Hatakaze 01. Quien tenga menos aciertos pagara por un mes la cuenta del otro- el comandante de la Sección Sea Hammer azuzaba deportivamente a su contraparte japonés.

-Seguro que no Sea Hammer. Es una pena que ustedes sean quienes vayan a pagar- el comandante japonés, un Capitán de Segundo grado estaba seguro de que su vuelo no se quedarían atrás. -Y más vale que no me queden a deber- se dirigió a su tripulación.

Por las expresiones en los rostros de ellos sabían que estaban más que dispuestos para cumplir con las demandas de su comandante. Todos aquellos en los aviones que volaban desde Okinawa habían visto la destrucción indiscriminada que la Flota del Mar del Sur había llevado a la isla. Las bajas militares ocasionadas por el ataque no dolían tanto como las de aquellos civiles que perecieron por el indiscriminado y deliberado ataque con misiles que sufrieron, con todo y que los escuadrones de cazas y SAMs en la isla lograron derribar a muchos de estos. _-¿Y si no los hubiéramos tenido?-_ esa idea estremeció al piloto, pero eso fue antes. Ahora la flota china iba a saber cómo se sentía que te atacaran sin piedad, aunque ellos tenían el chance de defenderse, más de seis mil personas allá en Okinawa no lo tuvieron.

Pero ellos solo eran una parte de las fuerzas reunidas para lidiar contra el Liaoning y sus fuerzas -Transmite orden de disparo a Bloodhound- ordeno Lisa.

-De inmediato-

Para atacar a las naves que conformaban el anillo exterior, Lisa contaba a su disposición en primer lugar con las naves del 15avo Escuadrón de Submarinos. El USS Oklahoma City, el USS Chicago y el USS Buffalo, cada uno equipados con doce misiles crucero Tomahawk de cabeza unitaria, estos habían abandonado su zona de patrulla en las inmediaciones de la isla de Seogwipo y se había aproximado hasta situarse a menos de 200 kilómetros de su blanco, mientras se habían encargado de la escolta submarina de la flota, un ruidoso y desfasado submarino diésel eléctrico clase Sang y un par de mucho más peligrosos clase Kilo. Siendo el Chicago el mejor cazador del escuadrón con cuatro hundimientos en lo que llevaba la guerra, incluyendo uno de los submarinos enemigos que trataba de acercarse a dar un vistazo a la flota durante esta misión.

Las tres naves subieron hasta la profundidad de lanzamiento y terminaron de preparar sus VLS para disparar. Con todo quienes darán el golpe -que el UEG y la flota de asalto esperan sea el definitivo- principal serán las dos secciones Parking Lot que participaban en la misión.

-Atención Parking Lot, aquí Weather Girl-

-Adelante Weather Girl- un acento del medio oeste norteamericano la saludo.

-¿Sus muchachos están listos Parking Lot 01?-

-Volamos desde la otra esquina del mundo para esto, claro que estamos listos-

-Muy bien Parking Lot 01, preparados estamos en la revisión final-

-Recibido esperamos la orden para soltar el infierno sobre esos infelices-

_-¿Infelices?... esa es una buena descripción sobre lo que va a pasar.-_ se dijo Lisa -Solo espere unos minutos más- no hacía daño que lo hicieran se dijo Lisa, ya que algunos ya habían volado más de 12 horas

El plan original decía que 6 de estas unidades volaran desde la base de Misawa y apoyaran el asalto aliado en Inchon, sin embargo gracias a las modificaciones al cronograma. Seis Stratofortress adicionales salieron desde la Base de Minot en Dakota del Norte y haciendo una parada para repostar en pleno Océano Pacifico, estos seis aparatos habían volado poco más de 10 mil kilómetros hasta ese lugar. Con 12 bombarderos B-52H Stratofortress perteneciente al 23er Escuadrón de Bombardeo de la 5ta Ala de la USAF, cada uno portando otros 12 misiles en sus alas y bahía de bombas.

Después de consultar el límite máximo registrado por parte de los SAMs enemigos, Lisa tuvo confirmación que muchas de las naves enemigas se habían quedado sin medios de rastreo aéreo, por lo que su Hawkeye se adentró un poco más en la zona para tener una mejor imagen sobre la disposición final de la flota y por alguna razón por unos momentos sintió lástima y remordimiento por aquellos en esas naves dañadas, cierto que estaban en naves militares y cierto era que aún representaban un peligro para el Macross, la flota de asalto etc., pero eso no lo hacía más fácil.

Un viejo recuerdo o mejor dicho un viejo fantasma salto desde las profundidades de lo más oscuro de su memoria _-Hola amor te he extrañado tanto…-_ y sus reticencias se terminaron abruptamente. Ella no odiaba a esas personas, sabía que eran profesionales que hicieron un juramento, y por lo tanto estaban conscientes de los peligros de su trabajo.

_-Lo siento Karl…-_ una parte de ella se disculpó con su difunto esposo por las decisiones que había tomado hasta ahora y en particular por la decisión que estaba por tomar. _-pero al final este es mi mundo-_

Por segunda vez en el día Lisa Riber desato una lluvia de fuego sobre el enemigo -Atención secciones. Blancos designados. Armas libres. Disparen, Disparen, Disparen- Cada nave del grupo de ataque volvió a disparar en unísono, dejando estelas a lo largo de una franja de casi 50 kilómetros de largo. En total 204 misiles se dirigían hasta sus blancos ubicados a poco menos de 200 kilómetros las cosas habían empeorado exponencialmente para la flota enemiga. Y con eso su parte había terminado, ahora de nuevo solo podía esperar a ver los resultados.

Por segunda vez en el día, las alarmas de ataque en el Liaoning se dispararon y toda la tripulación se vio envuelta de nuevo en una lucha por sobrevivir. La pesada y herida mole trataba de virar a toda la velocidad que le era permitida debido a los daños sufridos, su historia no era diferente a la del Hangzhou quien prácticamente estático estaba condenado a ser un pato sentado, no importaba que sus baterías Kashtan estuvieran intactas lo mismo que su radar, Ming y el resto de la tripulación vivían minutos contados.

-Patrón de dispersión de señuelos Alfa-

-Si señor-

-Oficial de armas, ponga el sistema de defensa en automático y active los CIWS-

-A la orden-

-Capitán Wren-

-Señor- el capitán de la nave se cuadro ante él.

-Ordene la evacuación de la nave. Y encárguese de sacar a todos cuantos pueda de aquí-

Por unos segundos el capitán pareció protestar la orden, pero la mirada decidida de su comandante le aconsejo que desistiera del acto. Las órdenes del comodoro se llevaron a cabo de inmediato y pronto toda la tripulación del Hangzhou estaba realizando los procedimientos de evacuación.

-Cuídelos bien- fue lo último que el comodoro le dijo al capitán antes de quedarse solo en la sala de guerra.

La respuesta del personal de la sala de guerra fue que cada miembro de la misma le diera un saludo militar antes de salir del lugar y comenzar a pensar en salir con vida del buque. Nadie quiso tocar el tema del porque el comodoro había decidido quedarse con la nave, aunque todos tenían la idea de que los mandos de la PLAN demandarían explicaciones y cabezas -literalmente- por el desastre que le había ocurrido a la Flota del Mar del Este, y antes de que sus hombres se sacrificaran inútilmente en una nave que solo era un gran blanco indefenso para no ser manchados por cargos de cobardía que atrajera la ira de sus superiores, su comandante decidió que si debía de haber un sacrifico, sería el de él y el de él solamente.

Para cuando los tripulantes del Hongzhou bajaron a los botes salvavidas ya los misiles propios estaban siendo disparados y los atacantes estaban en sus fases finales de aproximación a la formación naval, a lo lejos podían ver las explosiones producto de los encuentros misil vs misil ocurriendo en la noche, parecían fuegos artificiales, estaban por todas partes, brillaban con una luz roja y naranja muy intensa para después desaparecer de repente. Parecía más una celebración de carnaval que una batalla, pero los tripulantes del Hangzhou y de toda la flota conocían la verdad tras ese espectáculo, era obvio para todos que había muchas menos naves disparando contra la nueva salva de misiles, sin radar de búsqueda funcionando en muchas de las naves, solo disparaban cuando otra con radar de tiro proporcionaba las coordenadas de un sector para un disparo a ciegas, o sea el misil salía sin un blanco designado hasta llegar a una determinada distancia donde encendía su propio sistema de guía. Eso tenía dos inconvenientes, el primero era un proceso lento el depender del sistema de tiro de otra naves y el segundo es que más de un misil disparado de esta manera podría engancharse a un blanco previamente designado por otro misil que siga la guía de un radar de tiro, ocasionando así que se desperdicien dos o más misiles contra un mismo blanco.

Además hacía falta algo que el UEG tenía de sobra -Cobertura aérea… necesitamos cobertura aérea- murmuro Wren, sin ella la flota estaba condenada.

-La efectividad de sus misiles ha caído un 30%- Lisa hizo un cálculo estimado sobre las pérdidas que estaban teniendo.

Sammy monitoreaba el tráfico de radio enemigo esperando captar indicios de algún escuadrón aéreo que estuviera en camino de apoyar a sus camaradas -Los debimos de haber golpeado más fuerte de lo que pensábamos-

-Sí, lo mismo creo yo- respondió Lisa sin perder de vista los reportes que aparecían en su consola.

A pesar de las dificultades, la defensa aérea de la flota estaba derribando Harpoons, ASM-2 y Tomahawks a un buen ritmo, ya habían perdido 40 y todavía estaban a 6 minutos de tiempo de vuelo, pero las probabilidades estaban esta vez a favor de las fuerzas del UEG. Eran simplemente demasiados misiles, la distancia se reducía y había menos defensores que oponían resistencia.

-No tienen oportunidad- Lisa sabía de antemano que este ataque será devastador. No era la única persona que había llegado a esa conclusión.

-¡Aquí vienen! 60 misiles sobrevivieron, defensas CIWS en acción, distancia cinco kilómetros y reduciéndose…- El oficial de defensa aérea estaba pegado en su consola sabedor que todo el mundo estaba pendiente de su reporte -Impacto en 5… 4…- en el Liaonig los equipos de daños apenas habían conseguido controlar los daños del primer ataque cuando se vieron obligados a ponerse a salvo -3… 2…- en cada una de las naves dañadas sus tripulantes esperaban que las defensas de punto o los señuelos consiguieran evitar el peligro en el cual se encontraban -1… Impacto- y en la sala de guerra del portaviones chino, un hombre se encontró por primera vez en su rezando a quienquiera que lo escuchara, para que protegiera su nave.

El primero en ser atacado fue el Hangzhou, lento y sin posibilidad de maniobra era el blanco perfecto, a pesar de que las torretas Kashtan lograron abatir a cuatro misiles que se aproximaban hacia la nave. Lo cual no fue suficiente cuando otros cuatro llegaron desde dos direcciones diferentes, un par impactaron entre la línea de flotación y la superestructura de la nave penetrando varios metros hasta antes de detenerse, justo por donde corría una línea de combustible y gas. La explosión combinada dejo un agujero de 30 metros y pronto el fuego reclamo al destructor. Tal vez el único consuelo para la tripulación del Hangzhou de haberlo sabido, era que el Comodoro Ming hubiera fallecido instantáneamente por las heridas que recibió producto de las explosiones de los misiles, aunque de nuevo no había nadie que presenciara ese destino.

Sus hermanos el Taizhou y el Fuzhou se unieron con el en su infortunio, alcanzados varias veces, del Fuzhou se hallarían sobrevivientes, no así del Taizhou, uno de los pañoles que contenía misiles SA-N-12 que aún no habían sido disparados recibió un impacto directo lo que ocasiono que estos sumaran sus propio poder explosivo a una situación de por si desesperada. El Jinian y el Zhengzhou también se perderían a pesar de los heroicos esfuerzos del Changchun y su tripulación al recibir nuevos daños por los misiles, el Changchun hundiría por su popa al recibir dos Tomahawks que prácticamente destruyeron la mitad posterior de la nave, de las fragatas Jiangkei II, tanto la Yiyang y la Zhoushang se hundieron por múltiples misiles en sendas bolas de fuego. Todas las naves dañadas habían sido alcanzadas y destruidas.

Pero el ataque aún no había terminado. Aún quedaban al menos treinta y cinco misiles y muchísimos blancos donde atacar. Lisa observo como siete misiles se dirigieron hacia dos rectángulos ubicados norte del grupo. Lo que la consola marcaba como un par de figuras de color verde eran las fragatas Ma'anshan, y Wenzhou de la clase Jiangkei I que se fueron a pique con todos a bordo, solo en ellas murieron 230 personas. Las últimas víctimas fueron las fragatas Tipo 053H3, también conocidas como Jiangwei II, unidades que junto con las fragatas de las clases Jiangkei formaban el bulto de la fuerza de escoltas y naves de superficie de la PLAN. Una a una las naves fueron sistemáticamente destruidas por los misiles enemigos. Primero fue la Jiangxing con dos misiles que cayeron en sus depósitos de municiones y de combustibles, todos a bordo fallecieron, después siguieron la Lianyungang y la Putian que se hundieron por la proa después de recibir cuatro misiles cada una, la Sanming envuelta por las llamas por toda la superestructura, la última fue la Luoyang, la única de la cual se encontrarían sobrevivientes en las horas y días que le siguieron, más de 700 bajas produjo la tormenta de misiles que cayó sobre todas ellas. La pérdida de toda una división de sus escoltas significo un golpe durísimo para la armada pero todavía quedaba un último acto.

-Señor… toda la flota esta…- Wong no podía hablar por la consternación que le producía ver el destino de sus camaradas.

-Perdida, Capitán- Hongmen hablo con distinta resolución.

La Flota del Mar del Este podía trazar sus raíces hasta los siglos XIII y XIV, la época de las luchas entre los diferentes reinos y dinastías que se asentaron en la nación asiática, de simples barcos costeros hasta expediciones que llegaron a África y las naciones polinesias, de batallas en los ríos a operaciones de desembarco en conflictos como Corea y las disputas con Vietnam, la Flota del Este fue la primera unidad de combate de la naciente RPC en ser formada y siempre ha disfrutado de una posición privilegiada en cuanto a personal y embarcaciones que la equipasen. Todo eso había terminado esta noche.

-Se aproximan misiles- dijo con lúgubre certeza el oficial de defensa aérea.

El Vicealmirante se quedó en silencio sabedor de que no había absolutamente nada que pudieran hacer, su nave estaba condenada, solo esperaba que esa certeza no lo fuera también para su tripulación.

Maniobrando entre los restos de los buques que se hundían, a pesar del humo que oscurecía aún más la noche, las llamas de los buques junto con aquellas que provenían del diésel y el aceite que se derramaba en el mar que aún ardían con gran intensidad contribuyendo a crear una imagen de una macabra belleza, un grupo de 8 misiles se concentraron en el último gran blanco que quedaba aún sin atacar. Tres Harpoons dieron en la parte de estribor justo por arriba de la línea de flotación, uno de los cuales dio justo en uno de los depósitos de municiones para los cazas, el resultado fue una explosión vista por todos los náufragos sobrevivientes, dos ASM-2 se clavaron en la cubierta de vuelo, penetrando varios metros antes de detenerse y explotar, uno en el área de ingeniería de la nave que ocasiono el siniestro más grave dentro de la nave. Los tres restantes fueron una sorpresa desagradable para el Liaoning, se trataba de Tomahawks cada uno con una ojiva cargada de 450 kg de explosivo compuesto -el doble de un simple Harpoon- y dos de ellos se centraron en la superestructura de la nave. El tercero dio en el depósito de combustible principal de la nave. Cuando todo termino, mil cuatrocientas personas de una tripulación de 1,960 habían perecido. La derrota era total.

-Canal con el Macross- Lisa le pidió a Sammy.

El Hawkeye daba vueltas en círculos a gran altitud a varias decenas de kilómetros de la colección de armazones ardientes y retorcidos que ahora era la Flota del Este, el júbilo que hubo en algunos de los miembros del vuelo dio paso al silencio cuando por medio de binoculares especiales y cámaras FLIR lograron ver las numerosas balsas salvavidas en la zona y la lucha de estas para sobrevivir en medio de los incendios de sus buques, en ese momento todos en el avión recobraron su actitud profesional.

-Canal listo- Sammy también se hallaba nerviosa, era claro que estaba orgullosa por haber sido parte de la misión. Pero la idea de gente flotando en medio del mar no se le hizo del todo cómoda.

-Weather Girl a Delta 1, adelante-

-Aquí Delta 1, informe cual es la situación Weather Girl- Claudia estaba al otro lado de la línea y se encontraba evidentemente ansiosa por saber de ella.

-Ataque exitoso, repito ataque exitoso. Conteo preliminar… 15 blancos alcanzados, todos neutralizados.-

-¿Estado del objetivo principal?- esta vez quien hablo era el Comodoro Globalsky.

-Alcanzado por numerosos impactos, esta efectivamente neutralizado.- dijo sin más aspavientos Lisa. La radio quedo silente por algunos momentos.

-Recibido Weather Girl, ¿Es seguro comenzar?-

-Si Delta 1 recomiendo comenzar.- dijo Lisa ante la pregunta de su superior.

-Enterado Weather Girl. Puede regresar…- Globalsky comenzaba a pensar las implicaciones de esa acción -Realizaron un trabajo notable Weaher Girl, uno que no es particularmente sencillo y sin embargo, lo han llevado a cabo con una dedicación notable.-

-Gracias señor-

-Los esperamos en casa para un merecido descanso.- Conocedor del carácter de Lisa, el viejo omitió decirle que Kimmel había asegurado que este se encargaría de que todos los miembros que participaran en la misión serían adecuadamente reconocidos al término de la misma. Y si su experiencia de décadas le decía algo, era que la Teniente Comandante Elizabeth Riber iba a caer en el radar de más de algún oficial de alto rango cuando toda la operación terminase.

-Señor…- Claudia llego a hasta a él -La pantalla está limpia- Globlasky asintió con la mirada.

-Estaremos listos para recibirla a usted y al resto del equipo Teniente Riber. Delta 1 fuera- El comodoro corto la comunicación era hora de avisar a su grupo de batalla que el momento de realizar el asalto anfibio que había preparado había llegado. Una flota de batalla china había sido completamente destruida, las otras dos obligadas a retirarse después de fuertes pérdidas, sus fuerzas aéreas habían sufrido daños de consideración y sus defensas aéreas y centros de comando en la región habían resultado destruidos. Toda la operación marchaba sobre ruedas, y eso preocupaba al ruso.

Hacia bien en hacerlo. Henry J. Globalsky no tenía forma de saberlo, pero la pérdida del Liaoning fue el punto de quiebra, las pérdidas de la PLAN la reducirán meramente a una fuerza que solo podía proteger sus aguas interiores, no podía lanzar operaciones contra el tráfico de convoyes en el sudeste asiático, forzar un bloqueo a Taiwan, o lanzar operaciones anfibias en contra de alguna de las islas que disputa con sus vecinos. Cuando el Liaoning comenzó a hundirse por babor, las cosas estaban la línea roja que Beijing y Moscú esperaban que no se cruzara. Ahora esa línea había sido superada y solo podía haber una respuesta. La presidenta Groskhova habló por teléfono con el primer ministro; ambos acordaron que era el momento adecuado para lanzar el último recurso.

* * *

><p>Muelle militar de Fokino, Rusia.<p>

Las instalaciones militares de la base habían pasado por mejores días, eso era evidente para cualquiera al observar las instalaciones en especial aquellas destinadas a desembarcar contenedores de un buque. Las atenciones de casi una docena de misiles crucero, habían destruido o dañado cuatro embarcaderos y un astillero en donde se podían observar los restos humeantes de tres lanchas lanza misiles cuya presencia se debía a estar reabasteciendo, el arsenal de la base había desaparecido en la más grande explosión que la gente del lugar recordara en sus vidas, el incendio que aun ardía era atendido por casi 200 bomberos entre militares, municipales y voluntarios. Ninguno pudo evitar que el fuego se propagara a la parte civil del muelle y los daños eran mayúsculos. Con todo la base aún podía operar aunque sea una limitada capacidad para recibir a naves que de emergencia llegaran a hacer uso de sus instalaciones.

De momento solo había una nave ocupando las instalaciones de la base, se trataba de un buque de enorme tamaño que aparentaba estar en perfectas condiciones para el ojo inexperto, pero sus tripulantes sabían que eso era una ilusión más, se encontraba sin municiones, combustible, viveros o medicamentos, todo debido a los náufragos que habían rescatado de los restos de la difunta flotilla que integraba el último de los escuadrones de la Flota del Pacifico. El estado de muchos era lamentable, los heridos eran atendidos en cualquier espacio que estuviera disponible, los más graves, aquellos con quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado, hemorragias internas o intoxicaciones severas producto de la inhalación de gases tóxicos tenían prioridad. Pero el espacio, el personal médico y los medicamentos hace rato se habían agotado y los heridos parecían incrementarse con cada minuto que pasaba, la tripulación que podía cargar el Varyag era de apenas 300, por órdenes del Almirante Breetai, el Capitán Yusmashev y la tripulación habían logrado rescatar a el doble de personas antes de devolverse a Fokino… y aún faltaban.

Mikhail Breetai aún se encontraba en la sala de guerra del Varyag manteniéndose al tanto de operaciones del UEG cuando Excedore le dio el aviso -Comunicación del Kremlin- Breetai se dirigió a coger el teléfono seguro. -Comandante Flota del Pacifico-

Sin dar impresión alguna de nerviosismo, inseguridad o ansiedad por tomar la decisión que estaba por ordenar, Irina Groskhova hablo con voz lenta pero segura -Comandante puede iniciar con Хрустальная ночь (Khrustal'naya noch')*-

-De inmediato señora presidenta.-

Con eso la comunicación se cortó y Mikhail Breetai cayó en cuenta por fin sobre lo que había provocado cuando sugirió su plan en la reunión del gabinete de guerra. Sin embargo aparto las voces que le pedían que se detuviera y camino resuelto hacia uno de los oficiales de comunicaciones que nervioso aguardaba en su puesto junto a una máquina de télex militar, desde donde se envió un único mensaje codificado.

-Stenna a Grom Líder… Khrustal'naya noch' ha sido autorizado…- la voz de Breetai sonaba consternada, todo aquel que las escuchara sabía que su jefe estaba conteniendo sus emociones todo lo que podía -Ataquen en cuanto estén listos- odiaba hacer que ella tuviera la decisión final, pero tenía que hacerse. En una comunicación adicional se enviaron los códigos de seguridad para que las ojivas de sus misiles Kh-15 se armaran si demora. Ahora lo único que Mikhail Breetai podía hacer era esperar.

Mar de Bohai, RPC

La formación de Tu-160 acababa de terminar su reabastecimiento, llevaban casi 8 horas en el aíre, por seguridad no habían regresado a alguna base, los satélites del UEG estaban activos en el área, por lo que incluso los Blackjacks volaban a una altura media para camuflajearse entre todo el tráfico aéreo en la zona, intenso en un principio y ahora más bien escaso. El cansancio ya se notaba en todos los ocupantes de la nave, el vuelo de patrulla se había extendido más de la cuenta, el último reporte obtenido gracias a su amiga la Comodoro Bai Len hablaba de pérdidas graves para la PLAN y para la fuerza de cazas de la PLAAF. Eso hacía que todos estuvieran además de cansados, nerviosos ante las noticias que circulaban esporádicamente.

Solo tenían una manera de combatir el tedio y la incertidumbre -Revisión programada- dijo Rico. -Instrumentos- toda la tripulación comenzó a pasar la lista de sistemas.

-Combustible-

-8000 litros en reserva-

-Navegación-

-Curso estable-

-BEEEP, BEEP- junto con una luz roja, el sonido indicaba que un mensaje de prioridad estaba llegando vía transmisión de télex codificada. La luz parpadeo tres veces antes de que Bron comenzara a manipularla.

-Comunicación desde los cuarteles de la flota del pacifico…- eso provoco un sentimiento de alivio en todos, las noticias de Vladivostok eran escasas, en particular de Azonia -De Stenna en persona- dijo Bron al comprobar los códigos de identificación de Breetai. -Dice que…- Bron debió releer tres veces más las palabras que Breetai enviaba. Cuando termino de notificar el aviso, todos estaban en silencio.

Azonia no dijo nada simplemente contesto con un enfático -Copiado… Grom Líder preparado para ejecutar- Con eso ordeno a Konda cerrar la comunicación, no hacían falta las palabras entre ambos. Ella ahora tenía la responsabilidad de decidir si usar o no las armas que su avión portaba y ambos esperaban que no fuera necesario, sin embargo ese prospecto se alejaba con cada minuto que pasaba.

-Muy bien, hay trabajo que hacer- dijo finalmente.

Esas palabras dieron inicio a una actividad frenética en todas las bases chinas del interior, en especial en los distritos militares de Shennyang -fronterizo con Corea del Norte- y Beijing, donde los Regimientos de bombardeo 24to., 28avo, 107mo., y 108avo de la PLAAF todos equipados con Xian H6, se unirán al 106to Regimiento de la PLAAN, tres de ellos equipados con 6 misiles C-803 o CSS-N- 8 Saccade por avión, prácticamente se vació los arsenales de todo el país para encontrar los misiles necesarios para equipar a todos los regimientos -así fueran C-802 rápidamente convertidos, o versiones para su uso en buques- sin mencionar a tres regimientos adicionales equipados con JH-7 que sumaran sus C-802 al ataque. Mientras que dos de los regimientos de Xian H6 estarían equipados con un arma mucho más peligrosa, un total de 54 aparatos estaban armados con un par de misiles C-301 CSSC-6 Sawhorse misiles supersónicos antibuque que aunque algo desfasados ya, proyectaban que darían más de un dolor de cabeza a la escolta de la flota enemiga. Además de un grupo de 10 cisternas IL-78 tanto propias como de la VVS desplegadas en el teatro, dos A-50 ahora críticos dado la pérdida de los KJ-200 más temprano en las fases iniciales de la batalla y tres Tu-95RT de guerra electrónica de la VVS, cedidos debido a la importancia de la misión, para dificultar la tarea de la CAP enemiga. Era la última oportunidad de dar un golpe que rompiera no solo sus espaldas sino también el espíritu y todos lo sabían.

Un A-50 volaba en los alrededores de Weifang estaba encargado de coordinar el ataque, su participación no estaba contemplada pero la PLAAF fue afortunada de contar con su presencia -Estamos listos. A su orden- por medio del sistema de micrófonos internos el piloto de la aeronave aviso a su superior de que la revisión final estaba ya completada, ahora solo esperaban su palabra.

-Solo esperamos la cobertura de cazas, ya no deben de tardar. Cinco minutos- El General Pai Han aclaro al piloto. Calculo que muchas de las unidades que participaran en la operación aún estaban volando en tierra firme. Tomo su radio y dio su primera instrucción -Atención unidades este es 占卜 (Zhānbǔ)*, fórmense- Mientras que afuera y extendiéndose por docenas de kilómetros la enorme agrupación cobraba forma.

-La última posición de las unidades enemigas- un oficial llevo una carpeta con los reportes e información pertinente sobre los enemigos y su incursión en el Mar Amarillo.

-Gracias- Han tomo las fotos satelitales y los reportes de algunos de los submarinos de la PLAN que aún no habían sido hundidos. Han desplego un pequeño mapa para mostrarlo a su jefe de personal -La flota enemiga está a 30 kilómetros al suroeste de Inchon, por lo que el Macross y el Stennis formaran un anillo de protección de aquí, hasta aquí.- señala y marca el despliegue aproximado.

-Daremos contra una pared si permanecen de esa manera- afirmo su subordinado. Su jefe asintió. -Tienen muchos cazas a su disposición y sus buques tienen AEGIS y de acuerdo a inteligencia rusa ese nuevo sistema ARES-

_-El dios griego de la guerra, irónico que un pacifista técnico como Emil Lang haya permitido que llamaran así a una creación suya- _Han también examinaba las fotos -No olvide los misiles que portan Coronel Tai- su subordinado admitió el comentario y el general continuo repasando por última vez los reportes de bajas estimadas que los pilotos chinos clamaban haber logrado. Recordando siempre dividir por tres la cifra estimada, así obtenía un valor más cercano al real -Aunque deberán de extender su perímetro para permitir las operaciones de desembarco, nuestra tarea será la de abrir el hueco. Como lamento el tener los seis regimientos con los que planeamos originalmente la misión- agrego Han como los demás jefes en la milicia china, estaban más que sorprendidos por las fuertes pérdidas que habían recibido sus pilotos a manos de las fuerzas enemigas.-Con todo deberemos de realizar nuestros deberes de la mejor manera-

-Así lo haremos. Tendremos éxito-

_-No puede ser de otra manera.-_ agrego Han para sus adentros. El como muchos de su staff conocía las implicaciones de fallar en esta operación.

Originalmente se había planeado un ataque masivo con los regimientos de bombarderos, pero el ataque con misiles crucero sobre Jinian, los privo de varias bases cercanas a la zona de operaciones junto con al menos dos regimientos aeronavales de bombarderos Xian H-6, provoco que los planificadores hicieran un cambio en sus planes. A los cuatro regimientos de 27 aviones cada uno, el 107mo que era un regimiento reforzado con 40 aviones en sus filas cedió parte de sus números al regimiento que perdió sus H-6 en el ataque previo para volver a tener su fuerza completa, se le sumaban aquellas unidades con JH-7-tres unidades, levantadas con todos aquellos aviones y pilotos que se encontraran en el área y que hubieran sobrevivido hasta ahora en el combate.

La escolta la proporcionarían cuatro regimientos de cazas principalmente J-11 y Su-30 de los distritos de Beijing y Shenyang. El riesgo era grande para el comando de operaciones de la PLAAF, prácticamente estaban dejando sin cobertura aérea a las tropas en Corea, susceptibles de ser atacadas por las fuerzas aéreas del UEG. Ahora que los mandos de la milicia estaban conscientes de la inferioridad técnica de la media de sus pilotos, se había opado por liberar unidades muy bien entrenadas que custodiaban el distrito de Beijing, casi todos equipados con Su-30MK y armados con toda la panoplia de armas del fabricante.

-¿Cree que será suficiente?-

-Tendrá que serlo Coronel.- replico Han, sabiendo que las perspectivas no eran del todo halagadoras. -Sin embargo esta vez contamos con más una sorpresa adicional.- Entre sus refuerzos se encontraba un regimiento experimental que apenas había sido establecido a principios de este mismo año. _-Que espero sean la mitad de capaces de lo que dice la propaganda del partido.- _omitió decir.

-¿Podemos confiar en la palabra del mando central?- Tai pareció leerle la mente a su jefe.

-¿Tenemos opción?- devolvió Han.

-No…- Tai sabía que en esos momentos lo único que podían hacer para asegurar el éxito del ataque era sacarle todo el jugo y explotar al máximo las capacidades de los recursos a su disposición -Por los menos los rusos, mantuvieron su palabra-

Han asintió en silencio. Un regimiento de Tu-22M3 participaría en el ataque, sin mencionar la escuadrilla al mando de Azonia que tendrá un papel crítico cuando la batalla se encontrara en la balanza, pero estaba seguro que el coronel se refería a la participación de uno de los escuadrones de la VVS equipados con el PAK-FA, el avión caza furtivo ruso, desarrollado por Sukhoi y que había resultado ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza para la aviación de combate y la defensa aérea del UEG en Corea y en todos los teatros de la guerra hasta el momento.

Y ese era solamente el elemento de ataque principal. A una orden de los cuarteles generales, la 2da División de la Flota del Mar del Norte se comenzó a ensamblar cerca de Weihai a donde se había replegado buscando refugio de los ataques de los aviones del Macross y el Stennis. A pesar de las pérdidas todavía conservaba buenas unidades de superficie para el combate principalmente cuatro destructores de las clases Luhu y Luzhou.

-Espero que tengamos suficiente fuerza para penetrar sus defensas, recuerde que nuestros blancos ya no son las naves de batalla. Son los buques anfibios. De nada les servirá dominar el aire, si su domino no puede traducirse en sacar a nuestras fuerzas de los territorios que hemos conquistado en Corea-

Tai asintió -Un LHP de la clase Tarawa lleva casi 2500 personas, hundir uno es asestar un golpe durísimo a la moral de los ciudadanos del UEG.-

-No se olvide de los anfibios japoneses, surcoreanos y australianos que se integraron a la flota de asalto-

-General- llamo una de sus operadoras de comunicaciones.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Reporte del comandante del 37 séptimo ejercito- el 37mo., era la unidad que mantenía el cerco sobre Seúl y sus alrededores -Flota del UEG a la vista, ataques aéreos y de misiles contra instalaciones propias han comenzado. Operaciones de desembarco iniciaran de un momento a otro. Aguantamos nuestras posiciones, presión en aumento- la teniente término de leer, mientras que Han y Tai meditaban en silencio la información que recibían.

-¿Cómo va nuestra formación?-

-Están terminándose de agrupar-

-¿Y la escolta?-

-Se encuentra a 45 segundos de la marca inicial, general-

Han valoro rápidamente el panorama ante sí. Sobre sus hombros recaía el que seguramente fuera la misión más importante para la PLAAF y las fuerzas militares chinas en toda la guerra y tal vez de su historia, tenían que parar ese desembarco de que ocurriera así cada nave empeñada en la misión no regresase. Claro que esa era una medida extrema que no tenía deseos de implementar si tenía algo que decir, más allá de eso estaba consciente de que si sus pérdidas pasaban el umbral establecido tendría que recurrir a Azonia Laplamovich y si la expresión de la oficial rusa decía algo, era que como él, ella deseaba fervientemente que su intervención fuera en absoluto necesaria. Eso era algo en lo que ambos concordaban.

* * *

><p>LCC-19 Blue Ridge, BG 76, Costas frente a Inchon, Mar Amarillo, Corea del Sur.<p>

El reloj marcaba las 2215 Zulu -hora militar- la luna estaba cerca de llegar a su plenitud en el firmamento y las estrellas se reflejaban en la superficie de un mar calmado como si del acabado de un piso se trataba. Era una imagen que muy pocos en estos tiempos se daban el lujo de apreciar en su debida dimensión, la mayor parte de la gente pasa los días sumergidos en sus propias preocupaciones como para notar las maravillas que lo rodean si solo les prestase la atención debida.

En el puente de la nave un hombre da un vistazo a la carpeta celeste y a su reflejo marino -No importa las veces que lo vea, siempre será hermoso- dijo en voz baja, un hombre afroamericano que se permitió un viaje por los recuerdos.

Hermman Kimmel siempre amo el mar desde que tuvo uso de razón. Su anécdota favorita fue a los 6 años cuando sus padres lo llevaron a conocer a su abuelo paterno, un viejo, gruñón y testarudo capitán de un barco pesquero que vivía en el estrecho de Puget en el norteño estado de Washington, que se distancio de su padre cuando este decidió abandonar la tradición familiar y abrirse camino como abogado. En aquella ocasión el viejo no le encontraba gran cosa que admirar a su nieto. Más sin embargo su actitud cambio cuando él, le hizo una pregunta.

_-"Papa dice que tú has navegado todos los mares del mundo… ¿Me llevaras alguna vez?"- el rostro del viejo se ilumino como muy pocas veces en su vida, recuerda que su padre le dijo. _

Su abuelo era una persona muy especial, la primera de dos ocasiones que viajo al extranjero fue para servir a bordo de un destructor americano para luchar en el Pacifico setenta años atrás, cuando regreso trabajo temporalmente como pescador en el Golfo de México y el Atlántico, se casó con una mujer de Misisipi, Eloise era su nombre, alegre, curiosa y sabia, según su padre sus abuelos eran la noche y el día en más de una manera, ella una mujer negra en el territorio más racista de los USA de esos tiempos, siendo él un hombre blanco y sin embargo con Eloise a su lado regreso a Washington donde a base de esfuerzo llegaron a tener hasta tres barcos pesqueros propios. Fue gracias a su abuelo que durante sus vacaciones de la escuela, conoció los conocimientos básicos de navegación marítima, las posiciones de las estrellas, las viejas de exploradores y anécdotas de la vida en el mar e incluso recorrió la costa este del continente llegando hasta la Tierra del Fuego, en un viaje que fue regalo de su abuelo, cuando él fue aceptado en Annapolis hace ya muchos años.

El mar permanecía calmado con solo una brisa leve no la suficiente para lograr que algún buque se balancee y eso ayudaba a facilitar las operaciones de despegue y aterrizaje de aeronaves y por supuesto facilitaba también la puesta en marcha de las operaciones de desembarco de la flota. Pero por unos breves momentos eso era algo que Almirante Kimmel se dio el lujo de no pensar, al menos mientras usaba unos potentes binoculares para observar el terreno desde el puente de la nave y porque no, la vista que tenía ante sí.

-Salvando las distancias y las consideraciones…- Kimmel clavo la vista a la costa -es realmente una vista para admirar. Me recuerda un poco a Puget cuando el gran apagón del 68-

A pesar de la obscuridad de la noche la línea costera era perfectamente visible desde varios kilómetros mar adentro, la poca luz para una aglomeración urbana de poco más de dos millones de personas, decía mucho de los tiempos en que se vivían. Las pocas redes de energía eléctrica que seguían intactas no se daban abasto, por consiguiente eso hacía que hubiera partes de la línea costera sin luz, que por contraste facilitaba que se pudieran distinguir las estrellas del firmamento.

_-Ya falta poco- _

Una parte del trabajo de Kimmel ya había sido lograda, la flota combinada aliada que constituía el BG 76 estaba frente a las costas de su objetivo sin más perdida que un buque asignado a su escolta, lo cual resultaba notable cuando se consideraba que el BG 76 estaba formado por los buques pertenecientes a Expeditionary Strike Group Seven de la Séptima Flota de la USN lo que ya era un despliegue considerable, sin embargo estos eran tiempos de necesitad y al ESG 7 se le había unido el Amphibius Group Three de la Tercera Flota con sus cuatro escuadrones 1ero., 3ero., 4to., 5to., 7mo, y 11 avo., si a eso se le sumaban los buques anfibios disponibles para la misión de la ROKN, la JMSDF y la RAN, que habían llevado casi 17 mil marines y soldados, junto con casi un centenar de aeronaves, sin mencionar los quinientos vehículos de toda clase que venían con ellos. Todos listos para el combate.

-Al menos no nevara de acuerdo al último reporte- dijo el General Fulton que estaba con él en el puente de la nave, equipado con todo su uniforme de combate. Kimmel admitió que su contraparte era bastante práctico, aunque lo entendía después de todo, ahora comenzaba el trabajo de Fulton y sus muchachos.-La nieve y el hielo son problemáticos para mis vehículos-

-Y para los del enemigo general-

-Si…- concedió el marine -Pero ellos ya tienen sus vehículos en posición.-

Tierra adentro el frío ya era notable, e incluso había nevadas en algunas partes, y mientras los meteorólogos militares hablaban de que la posibilidad de que se presentaran nevadas era escasa. Pero Kimmel se preguntaba cuántas de esas presunciones se habían mostrado erradas con los años. Por lo que el razonamiento del marine no estaba del todo equivocado.

-¿Cómo están los muchachos?-

-Listos y ansiosos-

-No deberían… la última vez que los jarheads estuvieron por aquí, las cosas salieron bastante bien-

Fulton reconoció la alegoría -No son mis muchachos quienes me preocupan. Son los errores de alguien más y a pesar de todo lo que se dice de ellos, lo peor es asumir que "Han" pelea igual que hace sesenta años.-

Antes de que Kimmel pudiera agregar algo más una alarma sonó en todo el buque. -Bueno supongo que pronto averiguaremos de primera mano que tan bien pelea Han-

Tanto el almirante como el general se abrieron paso hasta llegar al CDC del Blue Ridge donde ya lo esperaban todos los miembros que formaban parte del estado mayor asignado a la operación.

Apenas entro uno de sus asistentes le entrega a Kimmel un reporte sobre el avistamiento de la Flota del Mar del Norte -Aparentemente la PLAN no está dispuesta a admitir la derrota-

-No señor-

-Bueno que se prepare un Alpha Strike sobre ellos, se atacara cuando crucen la línea roja, no antes-

-Enterado-

-El último reporte actualizado sobre las posiciones fijas del enemigo ya ha sido enviado a las unidades que harán el ataque- dijo Fulton mientras revisaba la lista.

-¿Todos ya tienen sus asignaciones?-

-Efectivamente señor.-

-¿El grupo de apoyo de fuego a tierra?-

-En sus posiciones y con las armas cargadas- Fulton termino por explicar los planes -Como se planeó, los proyectiles de 155mm serán para los puntos detectados por las unidades de tierra en un rango de entre 30 a 80 kms de la zona de operaciones, mientras que los Tomahawks serán destinados para blancos más allá de esos límites-

-Perfecto ¿Cómo estamos en ASW?-

-Nuestros submarinos reportan tres contactos por fuera del perímetro exterior, lejos de nosotros- reporto el Capitán Dick Chapman, por una vez aliviado de que su trabajo fuera relativamente sencillo hasta el momento, esperaba que continuara de esa manera.

El almirante no estaba para correr riesgos -Que los hundan.- fue tajante en ese aspecto -¿AirOps?-

Su oficial responsable un Comandante de apellido Grayson -Cielo despejado, fuerte CAP del Stennis y del Macross, que aún están recuperando aviones que atacaron al Liaoning. Medios de vigilancia desplegados nos avisaran, si nos lanzan otro ataque contra nosotros-

-Recuérdenme enviar una caja de buen whisky al sujeto que coordino ese ataque.- nadie le quiso decir al almirante que dicho sujeto era una mujer. Él ya se enterara luego -Salvo sus submarinos, de lo único que tendremos que preocuparnos será ese pequeño escuadrón, aún tenemos a esos Xian y Backfires rondando por allá. Todo avión disponible capaz de combatir contra otros aviones deberá estar listo y preparado para despegar en caso de que lo necesitamos-

-Sobre eso señor- Grayson volvió a interrumpirlo -Las fuerzas en Corea nos han suministrado 2 escuadrones de F-15K de la ROKAF, y los Raptors ya están volando desde Atsugui-

-Muy bien- dijo satisfecho Kimmel que comenzó a hacer una revisión de todos los aspectos de la operación que está a punto de iniciar leyó el reloj digital que dominaba las consolas que presentaban el despliegue táctico de toda la operación -2255-

Kimmel llego hasta el sistema de comunicación y con un ademán pidió que abrieran el sistema -Atención todos… habla Bravo Romeo Actual- toda la flota estaba escuchando pendiente de las palabras de su comandante -Provenimos de lugares diferentes, hablamos idiomas diferentes y ciertamente somos diferentes. Muchos pensamos diferentes, tenemos creencias diferentes y gracias a esas diferencias, es que estamos aquí. Es la diferencia entre nosotros y nuestros enemigos. Valoramos las diferencias, valoramos nuestra independencia y sobretodo valoramos nuestra libertad- por unos momentos valoro el alcance de esas palabras. Su propio staff era la prueba de esa reflexión -Llego el momento para el cual nos hemos de preparado todo este tiempo. El éxito de nuestra misión está cerca… pero no debemos confiarnos, es precisamente en el final cuando la lucha es más intensa, así pues sigan dando todo de ustedes, terminaremos esta batalla, obtendremos la victoria y habremos contribuido a liberar a una nación y pueblo aliados… Buena suerte a todos nosotros- corto la transmisión abierta y dio una rápida mirada al reloj -2259 Zulu- entonces cambio al canal donde se encontraba el grupo de apoyo a tierra -Atención unidades inicien Awaking Dragón phase III. ¡Ejecuten ahora!-

La orden corrió por todas las naves que integraban la flota. Fue como si el cielo de la noche se iluminara de una buena vez ante el enorme despliegue. Del Stennis y el Macros salieron paquetes de ataque en misión SEAD, mientras que en los buques anfibios una enorme colección de LHAs, LHPs, LSDs, LPD, y LST, comenzó no solo en desembarco de la 4ta División del USMC, también del 3er Regimiento de la 3era Brigada del ROKMC, decenas de vehículos de asalto anfibio, aerodeslizadores, helicópteros de transporte y asalto comenzaban a dirigirse a los puntos designados en sus órdenes. Más arriba aviones Harrier del USMC ablandaban las posiciones enemigas, al tiempo que una parte del grupo de apoyo de fuego descargaba caos desde sus cañones a las posiciones del enemigo. Los misiles crucero comenzaron a volar con rumbo a sus blancos, en algunos casos volaron junto con los Super Hornet del Macross y el Stennis por algunos segundos incluso. Pronto la ciudad comenzó a ser iluminada por destellos de los impactos de las bombas, proyectiles y misiles. Y sin embargo faltaba una muestra del poderío de la flota que se había congregado.

-Ronda cargada y preparada-

-Angulo de disparo listo-

-Velocidad del viento comprobada. Programando patrón de dispersión Alfa-

-Cadencia de disparo en doce rondas por minuto-

-Presencia Amiga en nuestro sector de fuego Negativa, repito Negativa-

La sección de armas del CGGNS-01 Deadaulus culmino los preparativos para disparar sus armas de 155mm en contra de sus blancos. Se habían entrenado hasta el cansancio por largo tiempo, por lo tanto conocían a la saciedad lo que debían hacer para cuando el momento de entrar en acción llegase.

-Sección de armas a CDC-

-Aquí CDC-

-Disparos preparados. Cuando digan.-

-Señor todo listo- el Comandante Phillip LaMontague, el primer oficial de la nave se dirigió a su jefe que daba un vistazo final a la cuadricula de la zona de Inchon-Bucheon-Seúl-

El Capitán Carruthers se incorporó y se dirigió a la sección que controlaba las armas y dio un último vistazo a su reloj. -¿Ya se reportaron el Zumwalt y el Moonsor?-

-Acaban de hacerlo, sus zonas de disparo también se reportan limpias-

-Perfecto en ese caso… Abran fuego-

Ubicados en la proa de la nave un par de cañones AGS de 155mm cobraron vida y enviaron cada uno una lluvia de doce proyectiles HE* y LRLAP hasta su blanco ubicado a unos 45 km de distancia al norte de la costa de Inchon, a una velocidad de 1100m/s. La nave apenas sintió los efectos de la descarga que duro exactamente un minuto.

-Tiempo estimado para alcanzar el blanco 41 segundos- respondió el responsable de la sección de artillería de la nave.

-El MQ-9 estará sobrevolando la zona en menos de un minuto pronto podremos observar los resultados.

Carruthers movió su cabeza indicando que había escuchado el comentario. Aún le maravillaba el alcance de las nuevas armas y proyectiles que el Deadaulus llevaba con ellos -Que preparen otra secuencia de doce disparos esta vez con rondas ADAMS y RAAMS*, si el blanco sigue en pie no dejaremos que vuelvan a levantarlo- Aunque no debería, ya que su nave había sido desarrollada teniendo en mente

-Enterado señor-

Desde una posición privilegiada en uno edificio ubicado en lo alto de una colina que dominaba la bahía y permitía observar por varios kilómetros a la redonda, Johnatan Wolf observa como la flota del UEG comenzaba a castigar las posiciones que dejo su antecesor -Ya comenzó- dijo mientras evitaba el sobrecogimiento que le producía el escuchar todos los sonidos y olores que llenaban el lugar. En particular un -FUUUHZ- que duro cerca de un minuto y se repitió varias veces

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- Lance aún seguía agachado como esperando que alguno de los proyectiles cayera en su posición.

-Lo que sea que fuera, no fue un 57- dijo Rook refiriéndose al calibre más común de las armas.

-Tampoco un 65- añadió Ron mientras se acomodaba el cabestrillo, recordando sus días con el SBS de la RN.

-Sonaba más como un 105-

-Cerca Rand…- esta vez fue Scott quien hablo, mientras escudriñaba el mar con sus anteojos de visión nocturna -Juraría que es un 155mm-

-Ningún buque monta algo tan grande estos días y fueron por lo menos seis secuencias las que se escucharon- añadió Lunk -A menos que se trate…-

-De las clases Deadalus y Zumwalt.- dijo Wolf.

-La imagen está llegando-

A través de un enlace de video por satélite el personal del CDC del Deadaulus comenzó a evaluar los daños producidos por su ataque. Lo que antes era un puesto de mando de artillería, radar móvil y patio de maniobras para vehículos era ahora un enorme lote baldío y humeante donde apenas podía distinguirse algo parecido a armazones y cascarones humeantes dispersos en una área de cerca de un km/2, más importante aún, no había señal alguna de vida. El personal hizo su mejor esfuerzo para mantenerse en silencio ante las imágenes de desolación que veían.

-Comandante, el siguiente objetivo en la cuadrícula- Carruthers mentiría si dijera que era no una imagen desoladora aquella que veía, pero así eran las guerras.

-Armas, disparen- instruyo LaMontagne.

-Diré esto de sus paisanos norteamericanos comandante- su primer oficial lo miro integrado -Hacen buenos cañones-

Los cañones de Deadaulus volvieron a cobrar vida y escupieron de nuevo destrucción para sus desafortunadas víctimas que se encontraban al otro extremo del cañón. De todas las naves integrantes del BG 76, el Deadaulus y sus primos el Zumwalt y Moonsor habían tenido el proceso de más accidentado desarrollo y puesta en servicio. Ni siquiera el Macross se comparaba con las naves clasificadas oficialmente como Destructores Multirol con énfasis en ataque terrestre. Son naves diseñadas a partir del proyecto DD-21 que buscaba un sustituto para varias unidades de superficie de la USN a finales de la guerra fría, para el próximo siglo aunque finalmente seria cancelado por las mismas reducciones presupuestarias que afectaron a la industria de la defensa en los países de la NATO. Sin embargo el proyecto subsistió aunque de forma reducida y fue nombrado como "DD(X)" la broma entre los oficiales de la USN y el equipo de desarrollo era que la (X) en el nombre indicaba el tiempo en que dichas naves verían operación. Thanatos había cambiado todo eso.

Concebidos en un inicio para contar con tecnología tan avanzada como reactores de hidrógeno, cañones de rieles e incluso un láser libre de electrones*, muchas de las antiguas proyecciones de sus diseñadores y de la USN debieron reducirse grandemente. Eso no quería decir que no se tratase de naves notables en su propio derecho, ya que poseían un diseño furtivo que le ayudaba a evitar ser detectado merced de su figura que empleaba el recogimiento de sus costados para reducir su firma tanto infrarroja, como de ruido y de radar, mientras le dabas una apariencia comparable con la de los Ironclad* de finales del Siglo XIX. La automatización de dichas naves y la potencia de su planta eléctrica facilitaba que muchas operaciones estuvieran automatizadas y solo requiriera 145 personas para operarlo, el mismo complemento de varias clases de fragatas alrededor del mundo en un buque cuyo desplazamiento total superaba a un crucero clase Ticonderoga.

Al final se trata de buenos buques multirol diseñados para operaciones anti-superficie, anti-aérea y para fuego naval de apoyo. Y es ahí donde sus armas AGS -un cañón con un alcance bastante mejorado- junto con la nueva clase de rondas guiadas de disparo le ayudaban a brillar. El gran alcance de las AGS ha llegado a medirse hasta en 154 kilómetros de distancia. Algo impensable para los antiguos cañones navales que llegaban tener un alcance de apenas 37 kilómetros.

-El blanco ha sido alcanzado…- reporto el oficial de artillería -dispersión de las rondas mínima y dentro de los parámetros.-

-¿Tenemos imagen de este?- dijo Carruthers

-No señor. Hay un equipo de fuerzas especiales dando reglaje para el grupo de apoyo de fuego en el área- su primer oficial señalo al área de comunicaciones, donde un operador conversaba con dicho equipo.

-Atención Domino, este es Red Cell… blanco alcanzado estimación de los daños…- Wolf tuvo mirar varias veces por sus binoculares especiales -Total… repito destrucción total-A varias decenas de kilómetros en el edificio que Wolf y su equipo usaban para coordinar ataques de diversos tipos.

-Me alegra que los tengamos de nuestro lado- murmuro Rand. En silencio todos concordaban con él.

Y en esos momentos no salían de su asombro ante la tormenta que había reducido un depósito de combustible y guarnición de tropas motorizadas que estaban en las afueras de la ciudad. Una gran explosión que pudo verse a kilómetros a la redonda fue el único aviso que tuvieron quienes estaban en ese lugar. Pronto los alrededores quedaron impregnados del olor a gasolina quemándose. Los miembros de Red Cell trataron de no pensar en si quedaron sobrevivientes. Si los hubiera seguro han quedado gravemente quemados y moribundos, esa es una agonía que nadie le desea ni a su peor enemigo.

-Señor. Bravo Romeo pide que preparemos nuestro ataque con Tomahawks-

-¿Armas?-

-Cargando las coordenadas de los objetivos ya mismo, señor-

-Muy bien…- Carruthers regreso su atención a su oficial de comunicaciones -Notifique a Bravo Romeo que estaremos listos.-

Por si eso fuera poco contaba con 80 celdas en su sistema VLS Mark 57, donde se encontraban una variedad de misiles SAMs, torpedos ASROC y Tomahawks en un arreglo particular, se encontraban en los costados de la nave en lugar del centro de la misma. Tenían que hacerle espacio a los cañones y los depósitos de munición para los mismos. La falta de misiles antibuque y CIWS no preocupaba del todo a la tripulación, tenían sus cañones AGS y además un par de montajes Mark 110 de 57mm para fuego rápido, en el caso del Deadaulus porque siempre viajaba con sus escoltas designados, los destructores Castor y Pollux y en el caso del Zumwalt y el Moonsor porque se construían grupos de superficie con fragatas y destructores alrededor de ellos.

Solo pasaron cinco minutos más para que una nueva salva de misiles crucero saliera de los silos de los buques de la flota para encontrar sus nuevos blancos en el interior de Corea del Sur. Mientras todo eso pasaba los primeros AAVP-7A*, LCAC* y LST llegaban a tierra firme en sus zonas designadas, transportando los primeros Humvees, M-1A2 Abrams, LAV-25 y demás vehículos, recibiendo solo fuego ligero, dado que las únicas unidades enemigas presentes eran grupos de paracaidistas y fuerzas especiales chinas o norcoreanas, infiltradas en la zona. Las bajas eran inexistentes hasta el momento. Por su parte MV-22B Ospreys, Sea Knights, UH-1Y Huey Venom, comenzaban a dejar los primeros pelotones de marines americanos y surcoreanos en zonas designadas para reforzar posiciones débiles de los defensores en todo el perímetro y AH-1Z Cobra apoyaban a los AV-8B Harrier y los A-10 Thunderblot II en suprimir focos de fuerzas enemigas por toda la zona designada de operaciones. Más allá de los límites de la ciudad, F-16 y F/A-18 bombardeaban posiciones y columnas enemigas, llevando alivio a los asolados defensores del perímetro y los civiles que subsistían en ese lugar.

Satisfecho por lo que estaba viendo y leyendo Kimmel decidió que era momento de aumentar la presión en las fuerzas enemigas -Contacten a los cuarteles en Songju. Que el ejército y la fuerza aérea dejen caer el mazo-

-De inmediato-

La fase III de la operación no consistía solamente de desembarcar en Inchon con el propósito de barrer la oposición enemiga en todo el perímetro que rodeaba a Seúl. A pesar de todo el respaldo con que contaba, la 4ta División y los elementos del regimiento del ROKMC, no podrían por si mismos expulsar todas las fuerzas que apoyaban el sitio que mantenía el ESBIN cerca de la capital. Para eso contaban con las fuerzas aliadas que se acumulaban en la tercera línea de defensa que tenía como ejes a Gongju y Sangju. Los mandos aliados habían pasado el último mes dejando a punto sus unidades, ejercicios de maniobras de combate, estandarización de procedimientos y equipamiento intenso, junto con un análisis concienzudo de las fuerzas del enemigo, todo con vista a la ofensiva que estaban a punto de librar

El VI y VII Cuerpos del ejercito surcoreano que totalizaban 5 divisiones y 3 brigadas independientes diversas, el I Cuerpo de las JGSDF con otras tres divisiones y finalizaba el despliegue el recientemente reconstituido X Cuerpo del USArmy integrado por las divisiones 2da Infantería (Mecanizada) y la 24ta (Mecanizada) e incluyendo la 1era División del ANZAC*. Cada cuerpo contaba con todos sus elementos de apoyo, artillería, aviación de combate y transporte, defensa SAM, unidades médicas de campaña, e incluso unidades para protección CBRN*. Las fuerzas de reserva estaban formadas por dos Brigadas "ad hoc"* compuestas por unidades sobrevivientes del USMC y el ROKMC con todos sus apoyos, y por último las 3 Brigadas multinacionales donde se encontraban las tropas provenientes de países como Canadá, Francia y el Reino Unido, paises que a pesar de estar fuertemente comprometidos en Europa y el Medio Oriente, habían enviado su contribución al esfuerzo. Los acompañaban contingentes de Colombia, Chile, Filipinas, Portugal, Tailandia, Turquía, Sudáfrica y Singapur. Las diferencias de equipo e idiomas, hicieron que estas últimas unidades fueran equipadas con material americano en ciertas áreas, en especial en el concerniente a telecomunicaciones, además de equipos de enlace para coordinar apoyo aéreo y así reducir el riesgo de malentendidos que resulten en situaciones de fuego amigo.

Con todo, los números que había logrado congregar el mando militar del UEG en Corea del Sur eran considerables, ya que superaban los 200 mil soldados, casi 800 MBTs, cerca de un centenar de embarcaciones incluyendo 5 grupos de batalla en ambas costas, 1200 cañones de diversos calibres, 700 aeronaves entre aviones y helicópteros de todo tipo y millares de vehículos ya sea blindados o no. Algo bastante notable en sí, aunque en el caso de las tropas coreanas, muchos de sus números eran de reservistas o reclutas, verdes en muchos casos con nula experiencia de combate. Algo similar pasaba con su equipo, prácticamente todos los arsenales y almacenes del país ya se encontraban vacíos, la producción municiones del país no daba abasto por lo que los convoyes aliados no solo traían víveres, combustible necesarios, el material de guerra era particularmente crítico, ahora que tenían muchas tropas inexpertas. Sus mandos paleaban esa inexperiencia desintegrando unidades que eran retiradas del frente del combate ya sea por agotamiento o en el peor de los casos por haber sufrido un porcentaje de bajas tal, que era más sencillo disolver dichas unidades e integrar sus cuadros de oficiales y enlistados a las nuevas formaciones con la creencia de que el valor de combate de las unidades novatas se incrementara al tener personal con experiencia reciente en sus cuadros de mando. La idea tuvo bastante buena aceptación entre los veteranos que deseaban hacer pagar a los invasores la destrucción que estaban causando a su nación y una mayor aún entre los novatos que escuchaban atentamente todo lo que los primeros les decían. Cualquiera con sentido común escucharía los concejos de alguien que hubiera sobrevivido a los encarnizados combates.

La estrategia era sencilla, un avance sobre tres ejes que empujara a las fuerzas del ESBIN hacia el norte donde las tropas que desembarcan en Inchon reducirán el escape aprovechando que hacia el norte de Corea del Sur el terreno se vuelve montañoso y el clima invernal de la época provoca que los caminos se vuelvan difíciles de transitar incluso para vehículos militares. Con el objeto de crear congestionamientos en las rutas del enemigo, susceptibles de ataque por las fuerzas aéreas aliadas. Las bolsas de resistencia que se creen serán reducidas desde el aire, junto con la artillería divisional y las formaciones de reserva. Todo en el plan ha sido cuidadosamente detallado y estudiado, pero los únicos planes perfectos son aquellos que están hechos sobre papel.

Y como siempre existen los imponderables en una guerra, en esta ocasión la mayor incógnita viajaba sin que hasta el momento hubiera sido perturbada durante todo su trayecto desde Hainan. El submarino Kit, había recorrido los más de 2500 kilómetros que lo separaban de su blanco, en menos de dos semanas. Algo notable con todo y que hubiera sido sometido a mejoras de emergencias para ejecutar su misión. El viejo buque avanzo a costa de consumir gran parte de sus baterías diésel-eléctricas. Pero nada de eso importaba ahora que finalmente estaban a punto de lograr la posición con que su comandante se ha obsesionado desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Entonces está confirmado?- Grell hizo un esfuerzo para que su nerviosismo no se notara, si alguien lo hacía, estaba acabado.

-Sí señor, el mensaje tiene los códigos de identificación del Almirante Breetai-

Hubo un silencio casi sepulcral dentro del puente del Kit, toda la tripulación aguardaba la reacción de su capitán que permanecía sentado al parecer impávido en su asiento ignorando todo a su alrededor. Las cosas le habían salido perfectas a la tripulación del Kit. Su aproximación a la flota enemiga no había sido detectada por alguno de los submarinos o aeronaves ASW que patrullaban el perímetro de la misma, el momento más tenso fue el haber perdido a dos de los contactos que estaban delante suyo. El Kit había detenido máquinas y pego al fondo del lecho mientras que arriba un par de submarinos chinos eran destruidos por las fuerzas del UEG. Por pura fortuna el eco de las explosiones no reboto sobre su casco.

Una figura hablo con voz cargada de autoridad -¿Cuándo falta para hacer contacto con el grueso de la flota?-

El navegante solo giro su cabeza por unos minutos, había poca luz en el puente lo que facilitaba la creación de sombras en todas partes, una de esas partes era justo por encima de la silla del capitán de la nave, lo que provocaba que su figura no pudiera ser visualizada con facilidad -A nuestra velocidad actual, en 30 minutos podremos captar todas sus emisiones de sonar- dijo su navegante que mantenía un ojo en el timón y otro en su capitán mientras esperaba que a este no le diera otra de sus conocidas rabietas.

La tenue luz roja dificultaba un poco la visibilidad en el puente del buque pero era necesario si querían disponer de energía suficiente para que el purificador del aire funcionara adecuadamente. Y tenía por efecto secundario darle un aire tétrico a Khyron Krasherva, que se permitió descansar por unos instantes _-Estoy tan cerca- _sonrió internamente _-ahora hay que asegurarse de que la presa no se escape- _Khyron se incorporó del sillón del comandante que dominaba todo el puente del buque. -Ilianov…- se dirigió a su oficial de armas -haremos un lanzamiento submarino- su oficial de armas asintió -y carga los tubo con torpedos convencionales, los quiero listos por si encontramos algún enemigo que se haya ocultado en la termocapa o este inmóvil en el fondo del océano. Los restantes carguen los torpedos con cabeza nuclear- dijo mientras golpeaba metódicamente con sus dedos el respaldo de sus sillón.

-A la orden-

-¿Qué hacemos con los misiles?- pregunto Grell

-Los armaremos en cuanto estemos más cerca, aprovecharemos que el enemigo este ocupado derribando a los idiotas de los bombarderos…- Khyron no oculto su desdén por los pilotos -con algo de suerte se encargaran también de la zorra de Azonia- nadie de su tripulación dijo nada, todo el mundo conocía el carácter de su comandante -de esa manera mientras los pilotos hacen algo útil para variar y mantienen ocupados a los buques y las malditas aeronaves ASW, nosotros cerramos la distancia para usar nuestras armas. A una donde no importara si tenemos o no un buen blocaje… solo deberemos apuntar a la dirección correcta-

Todo el mundo asintió y entendió las palabras de su capitán. Para toda la tripulación en especial para los veteranos de varios años, que han presenciado los altibajos en la carrera de su capitán. Khyron podrá ser un hombre fácilmente irascible, impulsivo, carnicero, ególatra, que tiene suerte de seguir en la flota solo por la intervención de gente en esferas muy altas de las que nadie sabe cómo es que este tiene acceso. Sin embargo eso no lo hace un estúpido, en más de una ocasión ha demostrado su talento como submarinista y por ende ha sobrevivido a situaciones que hubieran significado la muerte de un capitán menos talentoso. Su tripulación ha aprendido a apreciar sus estallidos de ira, temer sus silencios, y aunque pareciera increíble habían aprendido que cuando Khyron sonreía las cosas estaban por ponerse interesantes por decir lo menos.

-Una vez que estemos en posición, dispararemos en rápida sucesión y saldremos de aquí. Nos dirigiremos a la costa china y esperaremos nuevas órdenes. ¿Alguna duda?- Si las había, su gente prefirió callárselas -Perfecto, ahora adelante a ¼, tomémonos esto con calma… que quiero disfrutarlo- dijo con una de sus sonrisas retorcidas.

Mientras el Kit seguía su rumbo, en la superficie a varias decenas de kilómetros de ahí, estaba por comenzar el último esfuerzo para destruir a la flota del UEG y evitar de esa forma el empleo de armas nucleares. Se trataba de una medida arriesgada pero a esas alturas había que intentarlo todo antes de que las cosas se salieran irremediablemente de control.

-Definitivamente Delta 1, tengo fuerte interferencia frente a mí-

-Enterado Weather Girl, procediendo a ajustar los vectores de aproximación de las CAP. Manténganse en el aire y tenga cuidado allá afuera-

Lisa sonrió ante el tono casi maternal que adquiría Claudia cuando hablaba por la radio -Copiado Delta 1- la gente siempre comentaba que era bastante diferente al que ella usaba, aunque no debería de extrañarse después de todo la gente no la llamaba "La Reina del Hielo" por nada.

La enorme formación enemiga no había desapercibida para nadie, pero fue un submarino Seawolf que fungiendo como plataforma de inteligencia obtuvo comunicaciones interceptadas en el Mar de Bohai, que deban lugares y nombres de quienes rodeaban a los integrantes de la base. Apenas las capto se sumergió de nuevo para procesar y después reportar sus hallazgos a los cuarteles de la flota expedicionaria que se encontraba desembarcando en Inchon. La alarma sonó en toda la flota, el Blue Ridge no se movió dado que su lugar era en el comando de la misma. Tanto el Macross como el Stennis suspendieron sus preparativos en contra de la 2da división naval de la Flota del Mar del Norte.

Su E-2D fue desviado, reabastecido en el aire y dirigido por sus pilotos a la máxima velocidad posible hasta una posición designada de patrulla, junto con el resto de los Hawkeyes disponibles entre las naves con la esperanza de captar las características del grupo atacante. Los escuadrones de cazas a bordo del Stennis y el Macross Ahora no solo tenían a las CAP en todos los sectores, estaban luchando contra el reloj para poner en el aire toda aeronave capaz de portar misiles Aire-Aire y así mejorar sus probabilidades de sobrevivir la tormenta que se les venía encima.

-Lisa- Sammy la saco de sus meditaciones -la señal está degradándose aún más- mostro la pantalla de su consola, en efecto la imagen que devolvía se iba perdiendo con cada pase del radar aéreo del E-2D

-Deben de estar usando un emisor bastante potente- lo que Lisa se callo era que esa clase de jamming solo era usado cuando se trataba de un número significativo de aeronaves enemigas tratando de disfrazar su aproximación al blanco. -para que puedan afectarnos a esta distancia.-

Los Tu-95 RT tienen entre sus funciones el actuar como puestos de comando aéreo, el reconocimiento e inteligencia electrónica y su uso más popular ayudar a la telemetría de un ataque de misiles antibuque, ya sean lanzados por aeronaves o submarinos. Así había sido concebido su uso en la flota soviética y su heredera no había cambiado gran cosa en su operación. El uso que tenía ahora como aparato para EW no era nuevo, pero sí muy poco común, y eso molestaba a Lisa, debería haber un propósito en ese cambio de estrategia.

-¿Con cuántos bandidos crees que estemos lidiando?- Sammy tenía la preocupación dibujada en su rostro.

-De tres a cuatro regimientos con escolta incluida… si mantienen sus números como lo sugiere inteligencia, unos 108 Xian H-6 y cerca de 60 cazas-

-Son un grupo grande- remarco Sammy.

-En efecto-

-¿Y entonces que hacemos?-

Con una naturalidad y tranquilidad que rompían con el hecho de que se encontraban bajo ataque, Lisa se sentó de nuevo en su consola para después contestarle a su amiga -Derribamos a quienes están interfiriendo con nuestro radar… y rápido- por supuesto que ni Lisa ni nadie tenía idea de cuán grande era el grupo enemigo, ni mucho menos la cantidad de misiles que estaban por desatar sobre la flota del UEG.

La alarma de zafarrancho de combate sonó de nuevo en el Macross y para esas alturas era la cuarta vez que sonaba en poco más de 24 horas, de nueva cuenta la tripulación asumió sus puestos de combate, los equipos de control de daños y primeros auxilios revisaron sus procedimientos y herramientas una vez.

-Muy bien, este es el momento-

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?- Minmei miro intrigado a su compañero que parecía estar sumamente tranquilo a pesar del peligro que el ataque representaba.

-Es sencillo, es apenas la primera vez que nos van a atacar con toda su fuerza aérea, las veces anteriores solo estaban interesados en ganar la superioridad aérea no en destruirnos…-

-Dices que esta vez es diferente-

-Si los reportes son correctos a ellos les quedan pocos cazas… así que planean desprenderse de algunas unidades de los mismos, mientras sus regimientos de bombarderos atacan con toda la fuerza.-

Un temor recorría todo el cuerpo de la chica -¿Crees que estaremos bien?- el temor de estar en efectivamente en peligro.

-Si… otra cosa es que la nave termine intacta- sentencio su compañero.

Los BG del Macross y el Stennis habían abandonado su formación triangular por una doble formación de anillos semi concéntricos cubriendo los 130 kilómetros de longitud que poseía la bahía de Inchon, los buques escoltas formaban dos líneas una a 45 kilómetros de la costa y la segunda a 20 kilómetros de la misma, entre los anillos SeaHawks y Merlins ASW patrullaban los espacios para asegurarse de que ningún invitado no deseado se acercara demasiado a sus buques. Cada buque escolta estaba separada a unos 15 kilómetros de la otra, de nuevo para maximizar sus arcos de disparo y permitir que sus helos ASW trabajaran sin interferencia de los sonares propios.

-Los estamos detectando a unos 420 kilómetros de nosotros, a esa velocidad estarán en posición de lanzar sus misiles en poco menos de quince minutos.- declaro Claudia mientras mostraba el despliegue enemigo en la mesa del CDC del Macross.

Maistroff volvió a leer el aviso de alerta que recibieron hace escasa una hora -El reporte de "Just In" hablaba de un volumen de comunicación que sugería un estimado máximo de 6 regimientos de distintas clases. Pero esos Bear EW, nos están fastidiando las cosas- ciertamente no esperaba que las cosas fueran fáciles. Pero hasta ahora la PLAAF no había demostrado mucha imaginación para adaptarse al campo de batalla.

-Capitán- uno de los enlistados se acercó hasta Maistroff quien silentemente pregunto qué quería con él -Lo llaman de la cubierta de vuelo-

Mientras el zar atendía la llamada, todos los oficiales del CDC estaban tratando de dilucidar una táctica para descubrir a los aparatos de EW enemigos, destruirlos para así poder lidiar adecuadamente con el verdadero problema, los bombarderos que se dirigían hacia a ellos.

-Podemos hacer que un satélite recorra la trayectoria y que haga análisis termal para que cuente las estelas de condensación y…-

-Demorara demasiado tiempo el conseguir un satélite de IMNIT- atajo Claudia -Y para cuando lo hayamos conseguido, ellos ya pudieran estar disparando sobre nosotros-

Después de considerar un poco las opciones, Vanessa formulo su plan -Nuestros Growlers y Hawkeyes pueden realizar trabajos en SIGNIT más allá de interferir y rastrear, podemos enviar a los Growlers para que estos interfieran con sus propios equipos al enemigo, eso forzara a estos a acercarse, así nuestros Hawkeye los detectaran y después guiaran a los cazas para abatir a los Bear-

Todo el mundo sopeso la idea, era cierto que el Hawkeye podía actuar de muchas más maneras que solo funcionar como un radar aéreo, las mejoras lo habían convertido en una plataforma adecuada para ciertas misiones de recolección de inteligencia, aun así había un detalle que le molestaba a Globalsky.

-Estaremos desprotegiendo al grupo al enviar a varios de nuestros Hawkeyes y Growlers-

-No los enviaremos solos señor…- dijo Claudia tomando la idea de Vanessa.

-Un destacamento de cazas para apoyo- agrego Vanessa

-Una escolta. Si me parece adecuado- Globalsky masticaba su pipa como solo lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso, y desde que asumió el comando del Macross eran contadas las veces que la gente le ha visto de esa manera. -De acuerdo, hagámoslo. Notifiquen al Stennis para que hagan lo mismo-

-Señor- era Maistroff y por la cara que traía las noticias no iban a gustarle -Era operaciones aéreas. Uno de los elevadores rompió uno de sus engranes-

-¿Qué no se supone que están diseñados para uso de carga militar?- Globalsky no podía creerlo.

-Bueno acaba de pasar, Penn y sus muchachos están trabajando a contra reloj para tenerlo listo, pero nuestro régimen de despegue acaba de caer a la mitad.- la voz calmada del americano traicionaba la expresión iracunda que portaba. Pero entonces Maistroff hizo algo que nadie de la tripulación había presenciado -El Macross fue construido en partes en 4 astilleros diferentes, y no me sorprendería que algunas piezas incluso hubieran sido fundidas en sitios extraños…- dijo encogiendo los hombros.

-¿Los chinos? ¿Cómo? ¿Cree que es sabotaje?-

Aunque la idea fuera atractiva para alguien como Maistroff, él ya la había descartado -Lo dudo mucho. Me inclino más por fabricación subestandar que no cumplía con nuestros parámetros. Por lo que tengo entendido, algunas partes de la zona de hangares se hicieron en Corea. Y los astilleros coreanos tenían muchos subcontratistas, que a su vez tenían subcontratistas y así sucesivamente… en esos tiempos había firmas chinas trabajando activamente aún en el lugar-

-Eso no me tranquiliza demasiado-

-No pero pone las cosas en perspectiva.- Globalsky miro intrigado a su primer oficial -Cuando hice mi primer crucero en la FFG-58 Samuel B. Roberts, el cheff de la nave hacia unas deliciosas brochetas con jamón y melón- el comodoro no entendía el punto del capitán -y de verdad era un buen jamón aquel, así que la curiosidad nos ganó a muchos de los oficiales y decidimos preguntar de dónde provenía esa particular marca.-

-De acuerdo preguntare ¿de dónde venía?-

-Polonia- dijo sin más Maistroff.

-Bueno eso no es de sorprender, muchos países del Pacto de Varsovia tenía sus propios negocios con países de la NATO-

-Tal vez pero esto era 1984… pleno embargo por las Olimpiadas de Los Ángeles. Y la USN de alguna forma termino con toneladas de jamón polaco para toda la Flota del Atlántico.

Globalsky abrió los ojos, eso sí era algo raro. Cuando recordó una visita a Nápoles cuando era joven, la tripulación de su buque hizo colectas para abastecerse de carnes y embutidos italianos, tantos que levantaron las sospechas de la KGB y el GRU sobre la lealtad de muchos en ese viaje -Supongo que es verdad, esas cosas pasan.- declaro resignado el ruso que vio una vez más el despliegue enemigo -¿No le parece raro?- era algo que le molestaba, de alguna forma sabía que había algo que nadie estaba viendo.

La idea de Vanessa fue implementada de inmediato grupos de aviones implementaron rumbos convergentes para interceptar a los Bear, los Growler iban adelante con sus equipos encendidos, era una misión de tanteo en la oscuridad literal y metafóricamente hablando. Más atrás, extendidos por casi 100 kilómetros estaban dos E-2D que trataban de triangular las emisiones enemigas, arriba de ellos un destacamento de Superhornets del escuadrón Panther del Macross sobrevolaba en silencio de radio y con sus radares apagados. Serían vectorizados por medio de los Hawkeyes.

Pero no eran los únicos que habían hecho planes. Las fuerzas del ESBIN habían hecho una metódica planeación para esta misión, dos de los Bear volaban en círculos cubriendo el espacio entre la península de Shandong y Changyon en Corea del Norte, no tanto para enmascarar el avance de los regimientos de bombardero, sino para ayudar en la dispersión de las CAP del Macross.

-Se acercan- dio el aviso el oficial de sistemas de uno de los Bear.

-Mordieron… ¿es un Hawkeye?-

-Negativo, es un avión EW-

-Mierda… ¿Prowler o Growler?-

-¿Importa?- respondió tajante el operador. -Hay que hacer modificaciones al despliegue-

Era cierto, si bien ni el Growler o su antecesor estaban pensados para combate contra otras aeronaves -el segundo no podía portar misiles o tenía un cañón incluido- el hecho de que los hubieran mandado a ellos primero significaba que el UEG no iba a entregarse ciegamente para facilitarle las cosas. Por lo que debieron comunicarse con su escolta para que estuvieran listos para intervenir.

-Atención 鱼鹰-02 (Yúyīng)*, tenemos un contacto que se aproxima rápido con rumbo noroeste altitud 02500, velocidad +700- el piloto le paso la información al líder del grupo.

Yúyīng era la clave del 24avo. Regimiento de Cazas de la PLAAF, adscritos a la 7ma. División, que volaban Su-30MKK -¿Clase del contacto?-

-Avión EW enemigo-

-¿No Hawkeye?-

-Negativo-

El líder del par contuvo una maldición antes de recordar que esas cosas pasaban en una guerra, por lo que prontamente tomaron posiciones para disparar sobre su blanco. Aquí era donde las cosas se ponían engañosas, los MKK estaban equipados con lo último en misiles rusos, eso incluía al R-77 que el UEG llamaba Adder. El misil era un arma especializada para mediano y largo alcance y la versión equipada en los cazas era la E, que permitía hacer Homming sobre las emisiones activas de una aeronave sin necesidad de descubrir al avión que lo había disparado. Eso si se tratase de algún caza o un aparato de AWE&C, contra un Growler que emitía todo tipo de interferencia, el misil requeriría que el propio radar de tiro del Flanker permaneciera encendido por varios segundos, haciéndolos aparecer en los radares de cualquier enemigo que se aproximase y derrotando el propósito de un lanzamiento furtivo.

-Owl 04 a Weather Girl. Pasando la capa más severa de Música- el piloto del Growler se reportó con Lisa.

-Copiado Owl, a la espera- respondió la mujer que seguía pegada a su consola el desarrollo de la misión.

Los dos Flankers ganaron velocidad y altura harían un lanzamiento rápido, primero lidiarían con el Prowler luego se concentrarían en el Hawkeye. -Enciende el radar- ahora estaban en una carrera contra el tiempo, debían centrar al avión de Ew, después al Hawkeye y si tenían suerte salir de ahí a toda velocidad.

Apenas encendieron sus radares, el juego comenzó, el Growler comenzó a hacer maniobras erráticas al tiempo que le daba la potencia total a sus pods de interferencia para dificultar que el enemigo pudiera centrarlo. Lisa ordeno dirigirse hacia el rumbo general de Owl 04 para tener una imagen más definida de lo que estaba ocurriendo sabiendo que estarían poniéndose en peligro, los cazas del escuadrón Panther quitaron los seguros de sus armas y comenzaron a ganar altura.

-¡Lo tengo!- escucho decir a su piloto de flaco.

-Dispara no esperes mi orden- reviro. Un par de R-77E salieron de los rieles de uno de los Flankers

Owl 04 comenzó a soltar Chaff desesperadamente mientras su WSO pasaba frenéticamente por todas las frecuencias electrónicas de sus equipos, los misiles lo mantenían firme en sus miras, fue cuando decidió hacer algo arriesgado. Inclino su nariz al suelo y comenzó a hacer una profunda picada para soltando bengalas y chaff para quebrar bruscamente a la derecha y estabilizarse. Funciono en parte uno de los misiles perdió su enganche, pero el segundo seguía tras él.

Las marcas de los dos Flankers por fin aparecieron claramente, por lo que Lisa no perdió tiempo y mando a los cazas de Panther tras ellos -Dos bandidos marca 345º altura 2100-

-Enterado Weather Girl-

-Tratan de blocarnos- dijo Sammy nerviosa a Lisa, al ver la luz roja que indicaba la alarma de amenazas.

-Lo sé, pero Owl 04 nos necesita un poco más- Lisa estaba determinada a no abandonar a un compañero si dependía de ella.

Los cazas amigos aceleraron al tiempo que descendían y encendían sus radares. Mientras eso pasaba Owl 04 seguía volando, pero con sus opciones acabándose decidió que si tenía que irse al menos uno de los Flankers lo acompañaría. El radar de disparo del EA-18 cobro vida y comenzó a rastrear al agresor.

-Bien veamos si te gusta ser la presa para variar- dijo mientras preparaba sus AIM-9, tenían comparativamente poco alcance pero estaba seguro de que pondrían algo en la cabeza del piloto enemigo.

-Mierda- fue lo que dijo el piloto de flanco cuando descubrió las intenciones del piloto del Growler que se dirigía en curso ascendente hacia a él. -Voy a rematar a este tipo- dijo preparando un R-23 de medio-corto alcance.

-¡Muévete 3!- fue el grito de su líder.

Tres AMRAAMs habían sido lanzados hacia ellos de la nada aparentemente, en realidad fueron lanzados en modo Homming, pero los pilotos estaban rastreando a Owl-04 y a Weather Girl que no se dieron cuenta de la aproximación de los misiles hasta que estaban cerca de ellos. Recordando su experiencia durante sus misiones en Adak y Kamchatka, Lisa comenzó a controlar su respiración al tiempo que le daba un pequeño aviso a su amiga -Sammy sujétate que esto se pondrá muy difícil- le dijo mientras se prensaba a su asiento y su amiga hizo lo mismo. Los pilotos del Hawkeye hicieron un fuerte viraje descendente, para después ascender y luego picar, mientras soltaban contramedidas, la intervención de los misiles de Panther fue más que oportuna. Eso le salvo la vida a Lisa y el resto de la tripulación del Hawkeye, el líder enemigo no tenía un enganche seguro así que disparo el misil en auto guía, con el nivel de interferencia en la zona y las propias medidas de evasivas de sus blancos, las cosas se habían volteado.

El misil que disparo el cabecilla de la formación se dirigió por unos segundos hasta el Hawkeye, para desviarse y terminar atacando una nube de chaff dejados por el mismo. El misil exploto varias decenas de metros después cuando no encontró blanco alguno, a pesar de eso la explosión resultante sacudió fuertemente al Hawkeye. -No hay escapatoria- murmuro el piloto líder al ver como otro AMRAAM venía tras de él, sabía que aunque pudiera evadir un impacto directo, la distancia era tan cerca que su Flanker se llevaría daños.

Antes de ser obligado a eyectarse Owl-04 tuvo la satisfacción de ver como uno de sus Sidewinders le desprendía un ala al avión sujeto que había tratado de matarlo -Parece que no seré el único que nade esta noche.- declaro satisfecho antes de activar su baliza de localización y subir a su balsa, para después disolver el repelente de tiburones en las aguas cercanas a su balsa y preparar su pistola una P-228. Porque si había algo a lo que los náufragos temieran más que otra cosa era precisamente a esas bestias marinas.

El líder alcanzaría a escapar con su Flanker dañado, el par Panther desistieron de ir tras de él y se concentraron en derribar al Bear, debieron gastar otro par de AIM-120C antes de derribarlo. Los primeros encuentros dieron cuenta de 2 Bears y 2 Flankers abatidos, más 2 Flankers dañados por los aviones del UEG. Pero también pagaron su precio, 1 Growler dañado, otro abatido, 1 Hawkeye abatido y 2 Super Hornet igualmente derribados fueron las bajas logradas por la PLAAF. En el Hawkeye, Lisa no perdió tiempo y rápidamente ordeno que la tripulación se pusieron a hacer su trabajo.

-Muy bien, incrementa la potencia Sammy- Lisa instruía a la tripulación -Dex comienza a filtrar las señales.- ella misma estaba trazando cursos de intercepción en otra de las consolas-

-Los equipos fallaron, aún quedan Hawkeyes en el aire- el reporte provoco un suspiro en Han que rápidamente se rehízo.

-Entonces no hay nada que podamos hacer. Atacaremos ahora- dijo con voz contundente -Realicen la maniobra de tres ejes.- instruyo Han por la radio.

-Copiado-

Pronto giro las ordenes debidas y los regimientos de ataque comenzaron a tomar sus cursos de ataque predeterminados, guiados por las indicaciones del Bear que servía como indicador de telemetría, iba a ser el ataque aeronaval más grande hasta el momento en que iba de la guerra. La mitad de los regimientos equipados con Xian H-6 portaban seis misiles tipo C-803, con 27 aviones en cada regimiento totalizaban 81 aviones con 486 misiles en total, mientras los dos regimientos restantes llevaban un par de C-301, haciendo un total de 108 misiles repartidos en 54 aviones. Cerraba el contingente enemigo 3 regimientos de JH-7 armados cada uno con cuatro misiles C-802 para hacer un total de 324 misiles. Mientras la escolta la integraban 108 cazas entre SU-30MKK y J-11.

Lisa miraba incrédula la pantalla de su estación -Tienen que estar bromeando- el radar a bordo del Hawkeye podía rastrear hasta 200 blancos simultáneamente en condiciones favorables, claro que eso suponía una carga monumental para la tripulación de vuelo del aparato. Por lo que siempre era deseable contar con un par o un trío en la zona para dividirse la carga de trabajo. -Weather Girl a Delta, Weather Girl a Delta 1…- por primera vez en mucho tiempo había verdadero temor en la voz de la Teniente Comandante Lisa Riber.

Y eso puso nerviosa a Claudia Grant -Aquí Delta 1-

-Delta 1, tengo bandidos rumbo 351º rumbo nor noroeste a sur, repito bandidos confirmados-

-¿Puede establecer número e identidad de los bandidos?-

Sammy miro a Lisa con ojos casi desorbitados ante la pregunta. La pantalla del E-2D simplemente no podía seguir tantos blancos y comenzaba a mostrar fallas y retrasos a la hora de desplegar la información. -Tenemos H-6, JH-7 y Flankers viniendo hacia nosotros… en cuanto al número… pasan los doscientos bandidos, repito +-2-0-0 bandidos-

Eso dejo congelados a Claudia y a todo aquel en la flota que estuviera escuchando la transmisión de Weather Girl, que estaban tratando de conseguir cualquier aeronave capaz de portar misiles aire-aire para ponerlos en el aire e incrementar sus posibilidades, nadie hacia menos a las naves equipadas con AEGIS y ARES, pero se estaba lidiando con potencialmente centenares de misiles dirigidos hacia ellos, por lo que nadie estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse.

-Copiado Weather Girl…- Esta vez fue el comodoro quien contesto -regrese a la cobertura del grupo y manténgase en el aíre necesitaremos de su orientación en caso de que el enemigo haga ataques desde diferentes vectores-

-Enterado señor- con eso Lisa corto la señal y ordeno a los pilotos regresar a la cobertura por medio de un patrón circular. -Atentos concéntrense en filtrar las emisiones de los radares de tiro y telemetría de los Xian, así les daremos a nuestros pilotos los blancos que importan-

-Si señora- contestaron al unísono Dex y Sammy antes de reanudar su trabajo.

El proceso de filtración no era uno sencillo, tenían en este caso demasiado ruido de parte de los sensores del resto de las aeronaves enemigas, sin embargo era la única oportunidad para limpiar sus radares y así monitorear todo lo posible a las aeronaves enemigas.

-Alerta a los escuadrones de EW colócalos en las siguientes coordenadas…- dicto Lisa a Sammy.

-Enterado Lisa- la pequeña rubia comenzó a hacer malabares con las formaciones amigas.

En el Macross y el resto de la flota los preparativos se aceleraban, los Harriers que operaban en los distintos LHA y LHP fueron llamados con urgencia para equiparlos con una modesta configuración aire-aire de dos AMRAAM y dos Sidewinders. Todos los buques asumieron zafarrancho de combate y activaron sus radares de búsqueda, por la cantidad de enemigos no tenía caso el tratar de disfrazar su presencia, simplemente había demasiados de ellos aproximándose desde varias

-Lider Skull a Weather Girl ¿tienes algo para nosotros?- Roy estaba en el aire con el Skull, los Iron Chiefs, Gunslingers y Griffin

-Atento Líder Skull, el enemigo ha fraccionado sus grupos de ataque, pero los cazas presentan una pared solida-

La preocupación amenazaba con desbordarse en la joven. Enfrentarse a más de trescientos aviones no era cosa de todos los días, por mucho de que Roy pavoneara las habilidades de sus pilotos, eran simplemente demasiados esta vez, tenían una buena cobertura de cazas enemigos para dificultar la intercepción de los bombarderos. Las únicas buenas noticias, es que aún tenían algo de tiempo y poseían una buena cantidad de Growlers y Prowlers en el aire.

-Enterado Weather Girl… lo bueno es que trajimos ayuda.-

-Aquí Líder Jason- respondió el CAG del Stennis, que venía con dos escuadrones adicionales que serían la primera barrera de choque contra los bandidos.

-Recibido Líder Jason, vamos a esperar a que los muchachos de los "Queers"* comiencen a hacer su magia antes de atacar.

-Recibido- contestaron ambos CAGs.

Los cazas del UEG comenzaron a ganar velocidad para salir al encuentro de los bandidos, mientras extendían sus formaciones para no presentar un enorme blanco a los pilotos enemigos. Cuatro aviones EW se adelantaron para efectuar la interferencia y así dificultar el blocaje de sus compañeros.

-Atención estamos perdiendo definición- reporto el comandante de los cazas de la PLAAF.

Han podía observar los efectos del jamming en los sensores del A-50 en el cual se encontraba -A nosotros nos serviría un aparato pequeño para guerra electrónica, pero el partido sabe lo que hace…- renegó el general -Sabe que hacer 鱼叉 (Yú chā)*-

-Enterado-

Un grupo de cazas J-11 se desprendió para lidiar con los Growlers, pero el tiempo que perdieron antes de colocarse en una posición de disparo favorable para sus misiles fue uno que los cazas del UEG aprovecharon para lanzar un primer ataque con misiles BVR contra ellos. Los resultados no fueron los esperados, en parte porque los pilotos estaban limitados a un solo blanco y misil por este, aunque sí produjeron bajas en las filas de la PLAAF estas no se desorganizaron.

-¡Salgan de ahí escuadrones Owl y Bat!- ordeno Lisa por la radio a los grupos de EW al ver que los cazas se cernían sobre ellos.

Pero los pilotos se mantuvieron en sus posiciones dando tiempo para que sus compañeros alistaran una segunda salva de misiles, que lograron disparar antes que sus contrapartes de la PLAAF, en esta ocasión ambos bandos intercambiaron bajas sin embargo. Esta vez los pilotos de EW pagaron el precio antes de poder salir de la zona de peligro dos Growler fueron derribados y un Prowler resulto bastante dañado, pero el costo había valido la pena ya que la diferencia en números se había reducido esta vez a favor de los cazas del UEG. Había un problema, no obstante. Tenían que conservar sus AIM-120C para los blancos que de verdad importaban los bombarderos y que gracias a la barrera de sus cazas permanecían más o menos seguros para realizar su misión.

-Muy bien muchachos, conocen la situación no usen más AMRAAMs, limítense a Sidewinders- Con eso Roy junto con el resto del Skull se lanzaron al combate.

Pronto ambos grupos de cazas se enzarzaron en combate, aunque el J-11 había resultado ser un caza inferior en aspectos como su deficiente potencia de motor que jugaba en contra a la hora de ejecutar maniobras de altas G y sus misiles como todos los de la serie PL presentaban un desempeño inferior cuando se comparaban con sus equivalentes rusos y occidentales, no había que subestimar a los pilotos que los volaban. Y eso que aún ni se incluido a los Su-30MKK, esos venían con equipados con motores, aviónica y misiles iguales a los estándar de la VVS y lo volaban varios de los más veteranos pilotos de la PLAAF, maniobrables como pocas aeronaves en servicio, con un alcance envidiable y una amplia selección de armas a su disposición, los Flankers eran enemigos de cuidado.

-Como lo ensayamos chicos- Roy hablo con voz segura.

Súbitamente los cazas del UEG comenzaron a agruparse en 2 pares para después alternar soltar bengalas y chaffs en una misma área, con eso provocaban que los sistemas de radar enemigos cambiaran de blancos y no los siguieran, mientras que un par parece dirigirse hacia los bandidos, el otro par aprovecha la confusión momentánea para "desaparecer" por unos segundos de la vista de los pilotos y los sensores de sus monturas.

Una regla vital para los pilotos de los Hornets y sus hermanos Super Hornets, era no pelear frente a frente o involucrarse en un combate de maniobras cerradas contra un Flanker, eso solo podía terminar mal para los pilotos de los "bug y super bug" había que hacer valer la mejor integración aviónica-piloto-armas del avión americano que permitía realizar una secuencia de disparo mucho más rápida que sus contrapartes. La táctica funciono bastante y 13 Flankers, dejando un par con daños fueron abatidos por todo el frente de combate de esta manera.

-Lo siento Líder Skull pero esta vez no corrieron con suerte- fue el comentario del Teniente Comandante Massouff el líder de los Iron Chiefs al comprobar que fueron sus misiles los que ocasionaron el mayor número de daños.

-Aún es temprano "Cheff One"- devolvió Roy con cierto sentido de ironía -Veremos quien termina esto de mejor forma-

-Como digas-

Pero los pilotos chinos rápidamente ajustaron sus tácticas. Disparando sus R-73 en modo de esclavo y aprovechando su sistema de guía mixta para evitar ser desviados por las contramedidas. De nueva cuenta el cielo se iluminaba con los destellos provocados por los misiles y las bocas de los cañones de los aviones que rompían con breves momentos de violencia, explosiones se sucedían por todo el cielo

-¡A tú seis! ¡A tú seis!- un piloto daba aviso a su compañero sobre un enemigo en su retaguardia.

Otro reportaba el avistamiento de un grupo cercano que se acercaba sobre él y su compañero rápidamente -Cuatro más a las 10 en punto-

-Jason 08…Voy a eyectarme…- se escuchó decir a otro.

Las voces por las frecuencias de la radio en demasiadas y los Hawkeye en CAP apenas se dan abasto para dirigir a sus pilotos -Atención Griffin 0-6. Misil lanzado quiebren, quiebren- al detectar las emisiones de un R-77, Lisa salvo la vida de un par de pilotos del escuadrón.

Sammy por su parte continuaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no dejar que sus roces con la muerte la afectaran visiblemente, por lo que se dedicó a hacer su trabajo -Atención un grupo de bandidos tratan de rodear llegando por el este noreste rumbo 6-0-0-5-

-Aquí Bermellón 01. Los tenemos Weather Girl- Rick respondió al llamado.

Bermellón junto con el resto de escuadrones del Macros que no estaban comprometidos a esas alturas del combate volaban en una zona secundaria para esperar cazar a aquellos bandidos que llegasen a filtrarse como el grupo de seis J-11 que volaban en pares muy cerca del otro mientras trataban de ganar posiciones detrás de sus compañeros pilotos y que el radar del Hawkeye no pudiera verlos a detalle. Rápidamente el equipo se abrió para ejecutar un rápido ataque, tendrían que usar sus Sidewinders para abatirlos dividiéndose como costumbre con Rick y Max volando juntos y Ben con Jacien. Las matemáticas no los favorecían sin embargo eran seis y no cuatro como habían pensado previamente así que solo podían ocuparse de dos pares.

-Tomamos al primer par, Jacien ustedes toman al segundo…- Rick distribuyo los blancos -De esa forma el par central queda atrapado en nuestro fuego y tendrá que romper su formación-

-Y no podrá hacer un contrataque coordinado- termino Jacien.

-Así es Bermellón 3-

Los cuatro Super Hornets tomaron posiciones en diferentes altitudes, Max y Rick por encima y Jacien y Ben por debajo de la ruta de la formación, la formación enemiga trato de escapar pero no lograron hacerlo antes de que Bermellón abriera fuego a unos 20 kilómetros de distancia, para después presionar su ataque. Tres misiles halaron sus blancos, el cuarto -el de Rick- solo daño al bandido que ataco. El par restante rompió su formación para evitar chocar con alguno de sus compañeros que intentaban escapar de los misiles lanzados por el equipo de Rick.

Uno de ellos trata de huir haciendo una picada por la ruta que cubren Hunter y Sterling -¡Atrápalo Max!- ordena el primero ya que el piloto de lentes se encontraba más cerca. En un movimiento más intuitivo que Rick jamás hubiera visto. El caza de Max se coloca por debajo del bandido igualando el giro con tonel de este para después fulminarlo con una descarga de su cañón de 20 mm que provoco que ambos motores se incendiaran, forzando al piloto enemigo a eyectarse antes de que su aparato explotase. Por su parte Jacien y Ben eliminaron a todos sus blancos sin problemas y pronto todos reasumieron formación.

-Buen trabajo muchachos lo reportare- declaro Rick -Y por cierto Max, ese fue un muy buen disparo-

-Gracias jefe- contesto Sterling

-Atención Weather Girl… aquí Líder Bermellón - Rick espero hasta que devolvieran la llamada.

-Aquí Weather Girl ¿Qué sucede?- el piloto no pudo ocultar su desilusión al escuchar a Sammy en lugar de Lisa, pero razono que debía estar sumamente ocupada en esos momentos.

-Intercepción exitosa cinco bandidos menos. El sexto dañado se retira del campo-

-Copiado Líder Bermellón. Este atento los Boomers enemigos se acercan al límite Delta, retome su posición designada.-

-Enterado y comprendido Weather Girl, Bermellón fuera… Bien chicos hora de regresar a nuestra zona- instruyo a su equipo mientras viraba su Super Hornet con dirección al sur.

Ben no veía la razón del porque su equipo era marginado del combate y debido a su agitación decidió preguntárselo a Rick -Jefe ¿No cree que nos estamos perdiendo de toda la acción?-

Hunter solo suspiro mientras contaba hasta diez antes de contestar -Ben este despliegue fue elaborado entre el CAG y operaciones aéreas, ellos tienen sus razones- cerro la transmisión._ -Por mi parte no me quejo chicos, no cuando tengo a dos novatos volando conmigo-_

Desde su puesto de comando en el A-50, Han desplegaba a sus unidades para cubrir los huecos y mantener su pared sólida y de esa manera mantener intactos todo el tiempo posible a sus bombarderos -长刀 01 (Changdao)* lleve a su escuadrón al cuadrante 4 y mantenga la vía despejada… 刀 01 (Dao)* apoye al escuadrón 南刀 (Nandao)* en el sector 2, los cazas enemigos están presionando fuertemente en esa dirección-

Se tomó un momento para analizar la batalla; sus pilotos de caza aguantaban, pero era obvio que no podían luchar frente a frente contra los escuadrones del UEG, sus números disminuían conforme el tiempo pasaba, haciendo más difícil el resto de la operación pero aun así dentro de los límites aceptables para la misma. Sus pilotos sabían también que sus bombarderos iban a necesitar de todo el tiempo que pudieran brindarles, por eso era que si bien pocos de sus pilotos hubieran querido volar tal misión, muchos de ellos comprendían la importancia de la misma y por lo tanto, a pesar de las desventajas ninguno de ellos protesto sus órdenes. Por un breve momento Han sintió una enorme ola de orgullo ante la dedicación de los hombres y mujeres bajo su mando y entonces se recordó que dicho sacrificio será inútil si no eran capaces de aprovechar la apertura que les proporcionaban. Pero el tiempo estaba acabándose dentro de pocos minutos llegarían al límite de aproximación, a partir de ahí iniciarían la carrera a Mach 1, era una táctica muy arriesgada pero necesaria para romper los anillos de la escolta.

"_-Haga lo necesario para sacarle todo el jugo que sea posible a sus fuerzas general-"_ fueron las palabras que escucho de boca del primer ministro en una videoconferencia, él sabía muy bien las intenciones que esas palabras escondían.

Los Xian H-6 eran naves de "poco" alcance, con un radio de combate de solo 1,800 kilómetros, cuando un Backfire puede casi doblar esa distancia y un Blackjack estaba cerca de cuadruplicarla, originalmente apenas arañaba con las uñas el Mach 1 (1,050 km/h contra los requeridos 1,100 km/h) pero motores mejorados y formulas aditivas en el combustible que consume lograron la meta del equipo de diseño, aunque a costa de disminuir la resistencia estructural del fuselaje. -Atención unidades de ataque, estamos cerca del límite, secciones del primer grupo preparados para disparar misiles- ordeno por el radio -secciones del segundo grupo atentas a iniciar su corrida. Todos asuman velocidad de ataque angular-

-Señor- el Coronel Tai llamo la atención de su jefe.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-El escuadrón mixto está a menos de 10 minutos-

-Llegan tarde…- Han contuvo su frustración, esa unidad debería estar en esos momentos colaborando con sus regimientos de cazas. -Asígnales la protección del 2do grupo de ataque y diles que espero un desempeño a la par de su reputación.- dijo con evidente malestar a su subordinado.

-Así se hará-

El combate se estaba decantando para el lado del UEG a pesar de todo. Mientras que Roy le gano el giro a un Flanker que intentaba envolverlo desde la derecha de forma ascendente -¡Lo tengo!- pero Roy no se tragó el engaño y termino la lucha con descargas de cañón.

Lisa de nueva cuenta seguía las transmisiones de los pilotos con mucho cuidado, revisando su consola siendo testigos de cómo los símbolos que representaban los cazas del Macross disminuían su número, junto con los de los cazas enemigos, era algo difícil de ver o soportar y sin embargo debían hacer un gran esfuerzo por mantener la cabeza fría para poder hacer su trabajo. Observo de nuevo su consola y se dio cuenta de que los bombarderos ya se encontraban a poca distancia de la línea roja, donde comenzaba el perímetro le preocupaba en especial que los bombarderos aún no hubieran lanzado sus misiles, cuando en cualquiera de las ocasiones anteriores los vampiros bajo sus alas ya irían con rumbo a sus blancos.

-Listo Fokker, abrimos un corredor- escucho decir a comandante de los Golden Dragons.

-Sección Beta ataquen- con eso los tres escuadrones de ataque del Macross, Sepia, Harpys y Rhino protegido por varios equipos como Bermellón se lanzaron a interceptar a los atacantes. -Weather Girl pinte los blancos. Vamos -

-Entendido- respondió Lisa que comenzó a enviar los datos sobre las formaciones vía datalink a los cazas de la sección Beta, para un primer ataque con AMRAAMs, que habían sido rigurosamente restringidos en su uso hasta el momento en el combate.

La llamada línea roja de defensa de la flota se extendía por un radio de 300 kilómetros del punto medio focal actual donde se encontrara tanto el Macross, como el Stennis y el Blue Ridge, en donde la prioridad en la defensa aérea la tenían los cazas del UEG, pasando esa línea y por los siguientes 100 kilómetros un buque escolta podía disparar sus misiles en contra de cualquier bandido y vampiro que se escurriese, dependiendo del criterio del capitán de la nave y si hubiera o no cazas amigos en la zona.

-Atención tenemos blancos designados, preparados para abrir fuego- dijo Roy.

Cada escuadrón de la Sección Beta se alineo trazando curvas de interceptación para recibir a los boomers enemigos con sus misiles. Los JH-7 y Xian ya se habían enfilado hacia sus blancos, con sus radares de tiro encendidos ya que no tenía más caso alguno ocultar su esta oleada la componía la mitad de los aviones de ataque totales que había lanzado la PLAAF y la PLAN durante toda la batalla, pronto las naves encendieron a toda potencia los radares de tiro, su objetivo era comenzar a largar misiles para evitar ser derribados con toda la carga en sus pilones y aumentar todo el daño que sus misiles podían causar.

_-Mejor perder aviones que perder aviones y misiles a la vez- _Azonia seguía las transmisiones de la batalla con todo su regimiento compuesto de Blackjacks y Blackfires dando un rodeo por toda la costa este coreana, estaban tratando de envolver a las fuerzas del UEG antes de que estas supieran lo que estaba pasando.

-Sepia Control Fox Three-

-Rhino Control Fox Three-

Uno a uno los escuadrones y equipos de la CAP comenzaron a soltar sus misiles sobre sus blancos. No eran los únicos sin embargo, los bandidos terminaron de triangular posiciones y procedieron a disparar. Los primeros regimientos enemigos cruzaron la línea roja en modo supersónico sabían bien cuál era su misión y procedieron a cumplirla sin importar el costo.

-戟 (Ji)* disparando-

- 朴刀 (Pudao)* disparando-

- 月牙鏟 (Yuèyáchǎn)* disparando-

Los C-802 y C-803 cubrirían la distancia en unos quince minutos, lo que aunado a su mayor alcance decidió que fueran los regimientos equipados con estos los que atacaran primero, debían envolverse bien entre la CAP. Con el objeto de facilitar a las otras formaciones posteriores su misión y claro hacer todo el daño que fuera posible a la flota enemiga. Las estelas y los puntos rojos volvieron otra vez a verse por todo el cielo del Mar Amarillo. Los primeros en llegar fueron los AMRAAMs de los cazas del UEG que gracias a su velocidad supersónica derribaron a muchos bandidos antes de que estos pudieran descargar toda su carga y en varios casos antes de que siquiera pudieran disparar. En el caso de Bermellón su curso les llevo directo sobre un regimiento de Xian H-6.

-Hey Jefe. Derribe a tres- exclamo Ben con orgullo. -Un par de Flounders y un H-6-

-Copiado Dixon- Rick estaba siguiendo sus propios misiles llegar hasta sus blancos mientras llevaba el conteo de cazas abatidos por su equipo-

-Dos H-6 a mi cuenta- agrego Carr después de comprobar sus impactos -Y un vampiro adicional-

-¿Max?-

-Cuatro de cuatro jefe… todos H-6 - el piloto de cabellos azules contesto como si diera el pronóstico del tiempo -¿Y usted?-

-Tres Flounders y un Saccade. Dejenme reportarlo…- Hunter estaba satisfecho con su equipo, de 16 misiles -cuatro por avión- habían logrado 12 derribos de bandidos, 2 vampiros igualmente abatidos. _-Algunos de ellos no habían comenzado a disparar, ojala haya sido suficiente, que los chicos en las latas de sardinas necesitaran de toda la ayuda posible.-_

-Weather Girl a Delta 1-

-Aquí Delta 1, Informe Situación- Claudia estaba controlando las comunicaciones durante el periodo y había esperado tensa el momento en que Lisa le reportara los resultados de la misión.

Lisa se concentró en hacer una estimación aproximada de los saldos de la primera descarga -Lista preliminar levantada 48 H-6 y 21 Flounder derribados, junto con al menos 45 vampiros abatidos en pleno vuelo… rastreamos a 296 vampiros en el aire todavía.-

-Muchas filtraciones no te parece- dijo Claudia con voz relajada tratando de sonar lo más calmada que pudiera.

-Bueno estoy segura de que si el Skull hubiera acompañado al ataque nuestros problemas serían menos.- Riber siguió el juego de su amiga.

-Puedes apostar eso mujer… Delta 1 fuera-

Eran muchos vampiros dirigiéndose hacia ellos, la ventaja era que se trataba de modelos subsónicos en esta ocasión. Sin embargo Claudia hizo cuentas rápidas una vez que comparo las lecturas proveniente de cada tipo de aeronave que integraba el paquete de ataque del enemigo, con 6 misiles por avión en los regimientos de H-6 y 4 misiles para el regimiento de JH-7, hubieran dado 432 vampiros. Los pilotos después de todo habían hecho su trabajo y derribado a un cuarto de los misiles. Ahora venía su turno.

-Todos listos y en sus posiciones señor- Maistroff se dirigió hacia Globlasky. -El primer anillo reporta que harán contacto en 12 minutos.- fue entonces que miro a Claudia que junto con Kim estaban a la expectativa vigilando el momento en que los misiles enemigos entraran a la zona roja de defensa de la flota.

El ambiente en el CDC del Macross pareció caer en un letargo como si la gente esperar algo para despertar, Globalsky conocía muy bien a que se debía, era la calma antes de la tormenta.

-¡Vampiros! ¡Vampiros!- fueron las palabras que pronuncio Claudia las que desataron la tormenta.

La respuesta del ruso fue contundente -Armas libres-

Toda la flota del UEG se encontraba ya lista para recibir las visitas, los sistemas ARES y AEGIS comenzaron a trabajar autónomamente, trazando el curso probable de los vampiros designar en automático soluciones de tiro, aéreas de disparo para cada nave en los anillo. En cuestión de instantes todas las naves en el primer anillo comienzan a disparar sobre el horizonte. De nuevo estelas de luz se levantan de los VLS enfilándose poco después hasta sus blancos designados. Los RIM-66 SM-2 siguieron el haz invisible del designador de blancos hasta su objetivo asignado, a media distancia de vuelo los Standard activaron sus propios sistemas de guía para permitir al designado concentrarse en otro objetivo. El proceso duraba en total menos de 5 segundos.

-Interceptación en 3… 2… 1…- por la radio se escuchó al oficial de comunicaciones del crucero Antietam la nave principal del primer anillo.

-De acuerdo caballeros- murmuró el Comodoro Higgins desde su lugar en el CDC del Stennis al escuchar la transmisión del Antietam. -Comenzó el juego- clavo su vista en la línea de símbolos que constituían las naves de su grupo de batalla.

Por consideraciones tácticas se había decidido que cada grupo de escoltas operara separadamente de sus buques insignia designados, formando líneas de protección contra amenazas aéreas y submarinas, la Flota del Norte no daba indicios de aparecer y el oficial americano se dijo que eso era algo bueno, solo debía de preocuparse por los submarinos que aparentemente habían desaparecido -lo que era mala señal en su opinión- y los vampiros que acaban de lanzarles, esperaban que este fuera el primero de dos ataques seguidos.

-Impactos, 49 vampiros derribados… Weather Girl confirma la lectura.- escucho decir a su oficial de defensa aérea-

-Eso nos deja con menos de 250 vampiros que lidiar- caviló Higgins mientras observaba como los misiles de sus escoltas se dirigían hasta sus blancos.

Para palear el hecho de haber perdido a uno de sus miembros, el primer anillo había sido reforzado con un trío de naves el USS Chung-Hoon DDG-93 y los cruceros Seoae Ryu Seong-ryong DDG-993 de la ROKN y el JDS Kirishima DDG-174 de la JMSDF. La compatibilidad con los sistemas de combate y procedimientos entre tripulaciones no era un problema que preocupara a los mandos de la nave ya que ambas naves estaban equipadas de igual manera con el AEGIS y aunque eran desarrollos propios de cada país, la influencia de la clase Arleigh Burke era más que evidente en ellas, solo el mayor tamaño de la nave coreana y los diferentes arreglos en las antenas delataban las diferencias entre clases. Otra diferencia eran sus designadores/iluminadores de blancos, los Arleigh Burke llevaban dependiendo del lote de producción al que pertenecieran dos o tres de estos, tres los cruceros del tipo Ticonderoga, mientras que la clase Kongo japonesa a la cual pertenecía el Kirishima portaba dos. El Seoae Ryu sin embargo llevaba cuatro designadores y eso pronto se notaría.

-Apunten otros 63… tiempo para llegar al espacio interior 3 minutos- volvió a decir el oficial encargado de la defensa aérea del Stennis.

Los vampiros estaban siendo reducidos segundo a segundo, lo cual era algo bueno para cualquiera que estuviera en las naves. Pero eso no garantizaba que estuvieran a salvo del peligro por lo que Higgins decidió dar el siguiente paso lógico.

-Comiencen a preparar las contramedidas electrónicas y tengan listos los tubos de lanzamiento de señuelos.-

-Si señor-

-La nave coreana está literalmente comiéndose el pastel- murmuro el primer oficial a Higgins. Era cierto el Seoae Ryu Seong-ryong había derribado hasta el momento cuarenta de los misiles. Le ayudaba la posición asignada sin embargo.

-Están justo enfrente de la ruta de aproximación de los misiles, era obvio que tenían que ser así de buenos o de lo contrario serán alimento para peces.-

Sin saberlo las palabras de Higgins se volverán proféticas esta noche.

-Señor estoy seguro… es un contacto no identificado a 7300 metros al noroeste de nosotros. Se mueve a intervalos esporádicos, está pegado al fondo a unos 230 metros. Lo mejor que puede la computadora es delimitarlo como SSK-

-¿Kilo? ¿Song? ¿Yuan?- pregunto un oficial detrás de él, pero solo atino a mover los hombros. No podía hacer un conteo de palas de la hélice o escuchar el mecanismo del motor, el ruido del fondo oceánico interfería con su propósito.

-Contacto no identificado- el Comandante Arthur Solís, capitán del USS Cheyenne sopeso las palabras de su operador de sonar. -Eso es lo mejor que puede hacer una computadora de 50 millones de dólares- dejo salir resignado -Contacto no identificado- el operador de sonar le devolvió una mirada un tanto avergonzada por no poder ayudar más a su capitán.

-No podemos pedir apoyo de un helo ASW o un Orión, allá arriba ya entraron en acción- murmuro el Teniente Comandante Kermit.

El Cheyenne, junto con otras tres naves formaban la pantalla antisubmarina de la flota combinada en esos momentos estaban a unos setenta kilómetros al oeste de la primera línea de defensa, estaban haciendo una transición cuando detectaron el contacto desconocido. Ahora Solís se enfrentaba a una decisión bastante difícil, presionar solo hacia delante para limpiar la amenaza y dejando su posición descubierta en el proceso, ya que no podría subir a profundidad de transmisión sin alertar al contacto de que lo habían detectado.

Su primer oficial discutió con él -el contacto es bastante probable que fuera enemigo, ya que quien se quedaría inmóvil durante una batalla naval a no ser que estuviera esperando por algo-

-¿Calibración de instrumentos? ¿Prepara un lanzamiento de torpedos o misiles?- agrego Solís.

-O puede estar esperando que más compañeros se unan a su pequeña excursión.-

-Un ataque coordinado… suena posible, pero se supone que ellos tienen sus propios submarinos con misiles crucero, este

-¡Se está moviendo señor!-

-¿Rumbo?-

-Hacia arriba… acaba de desprenderse su lastre, está subiendo rápidamente… 220… 200…- el operador estaba siguiéndolo atentamente su contacto -Es un Kilo capitán, es un Kilo-

-Curso de intercepción, vire al este adelante a 3/4- ordeno Solís. Sea lo que ese submarino enemigo pretendiera no se lo permitiría.

La mayor parte de la patrulla submarina que reguardaba la flota había salido a extender el perímetro de seguridad de la flota dejando unas pocas naves para la protección del cinturón interno, hasta donde la tripulación del Cheyenne sabía aún estaban allá afuera cazando naves enemigas. Por supuesto eso hacía que las naves que se quedaron en patrulla estaba estiradas al máximo lo que permitió que cuatro submarinos clase Kilo se acercaran aprovechando lo silencioso de sus baterías diésel eléctricas que impulsaban sus motores. La gran ventaja de un sistema de propulsión a base de baterías contra uno nuclear. Era que permitía a una nave apagar sus motores, dejando energía suficiente para unos cuantos sectores de la nave por cierto periodo de tiempo, por lo que podía enmascarar su presencia al no producir ruido alguno, o en su defecto que este pudiera ser confundido con alguna otra cosa. Eso era algo que no podía hacerse navegando con un reactor a más 300 metros debajo de la superficie.

Mientras el Cheyenne se apresuraba a preparar su ataque. Su adversario el Yuan Zheng 72 Hao terminaba sus procedimientos para disparar de emergencia. Todo mientras ascendía bruscamente llevando al límite la resistencia del casco de su nave.

-Se estabilizo a 30 metros, señor estoy escuchando que preparan sus tubos de lanzamiento-

Solís hizo cálculos, dándose cuenta que aún estaban a unos 5000 metros de distancia -¿Alguna señal de que nos hayan descubierto?-

-Si lo hicieron definitivamente están seguros de que no podremos detenerlos-

-Veremos…- tomo el auricular -¡Armas! Mark 48 en tubos uno y dos-

-Tubos listos Capitán-

-Una vez que estabilicemos la profundidad atacamos-

-Si señor- replico el oficial de armas.

-¿Qué hace el submarino americano?-

El oficial de sonar del 72 Hao estaba haciendo un trabajo excepcional al poder seguir al submarino enemigo con todo el ruido que hacia su propia nave. -Acaba de dispararnos- contesto con una calma que traicionaba sus pocos años de vida. -Están demasiado lejos para impedirnos lanzar nuestros misiles-

Su capitán entendió lo que no dijo -apenas disparemos el último misil, lance señuelos de ruido- si todo saldría bien, atacarían a la flota, evitarían ser ellos mismos atacados y aun tendrían tiempo suficiente para salir de la zona.

Los torpedos americanos se aceraban cubriendo los menos de 4500 metros que los separaban a 55 nudos (102 km/h) la máxima velocidad a la que podían ser programados, pero no fue suficiente, de los seis tubos de torpedos de proa salieron igual número de misiles 3M-54E - DOD Klub-S -llamado por la NATO SS-N-27 Sizzler- que pronto llegaron a la superficie, para activar sus motores propios y salir del agua. Se trataba un misil roza olas con una cabeza explosiva de 200 kg, lo insidioso de esa clase de misiles es que podían desarrollar una velocidad supersónica de hasta Mach 2.5 en su última fase, que los analistas suponían eran los últimos 37 kilómetros -un error en su análisis, en realidad podía alcanzar esa velocidad en los último 65 kilómetros y el Kilo había logrado disparar a poco más de 70. Pero no fue el único, de seis submarinos asignados a esa misión otros cuatro lograrían efectuar sus disparos a diferentes distancias. El Klub-S poseía un alcance efectivo de 220 kilómetros. Pero un disparo a tan larga distancia hacia que su detección y derribo fuera más sencillo.

-¡Ahora suelten esos señuelos!- ladró el capitán apenas el último misil dejaba burbujas a su paso.

De la proa del Kilo un par de dispositivos productores de ruido fueron expedidos con el objeto de despistar a los torpedos enemigos que eran guiados por su sonar propio. El movimiento no pasó desapercibido para nadie en el Cheyenne.

-El contacto quiebra descendentemente a estribor… lanzo señuelos-

-Iguala el giro. Quiere perdernos en la termocapa pero no se lo dejaremos- ordeno Solís a su navegante, para después dirigirse a Kermit -preparen tubos 3 y 4, este cabrón no se escapara- él estaba decidido a no dejarlo huir,

El 72 Hao estaba alcanzando su máxima velocidad cuando uno de los torpedos americanos detono contra uno de sus señuelos, la cabeza explosiva envio ondas que sacudieron la nave pero no aminoraron la velocidad, el segundo torpedo aún seguía tras ellos.

-Que se acerque un poco navegante- comando el capitán.

-Enterado señor-

-¿Distancia a la termoclina?-

-75 metros y disminuyendo-

-Quiebre descendente a babor. Tenemos que llegar a esa capa- ordeno el capitán.

El 72 Hao hizo un abrupto cambio en su dirección pero mantuvo su curso final descendente. Mientras que el medidor de profundidad mostraba el descenso de la máquina que estaba siendo exigida al máximo de su capacidad. Toda la tripulación del buque esperaba que las maniobras lograran deshacerse del peligro en el que se encontraban, sin embargo eso no pasaría.

-El torpedo paso el señuelo…- el sonarista aguarda algunos minutos -Sigue tras nosotros- esas palabras se sintieron en todos los presentes en el puente de la nave

La termoclina es una capa dentro de un cuerpo de agua o aire donde la temperatura cambia rápidamente con la profundidad o altura. Dado que el agua no es un cuerpo que permita el libre flujo de la luz solar, la temperatura cambia notablemente cuanto más profundo se descienda, la capa por lo general se encuentra entre los 150-180 metros de profundidad, este fenómeno natural adquiere gran importancia ya que afecta la gradiente de velocidad sónica en el agua o lo que es lo mismo cambia la velocidad con la que el sonido viaja en mar abierto, haciendo a la termoclina importante en la guerra submarina, debido a que puede producir reflejos en sonares activos, cuando las emisiones de un sonar atraviesen la termoclina y lleguen al fondo o las paredes submarinas. Algo crítico ya que la zona en donde se encuentran no es particularmente profunda.

-No lo lograran- dijo Kermit al observar la pantalla de sonar.

El segundo torpedo no fue engañado ni por los señuelos de ruido o la manteniéndose tras el submarino chino que estaba a punto de llegar a la termoclina sin embargo se iba a quedar corto, el Mark 48 se cerraba tras de el con la certeza de un lobo que acorrala a una ovejas. En un último intento otro par de señuelos fueron disparados, pero tuvieron el mismo resultado. El sonido de una explosión acompañado con el de metal doblándose y un borboteo.

-El contacto ha desaparecido- anuncio el oficial de sonar del Cheyenne.

-¡Sí!- una parte del personal del puente estallo en jubilo, era el cuarto submarino enemigo que lograban destruir en menos de dos semanas.

Algo remarcable considerando que el Cheyenne y parte de su tripulación sobrevivieron a los bombarderos con misiles balísticos por parte de las fuerzas chinas. La base de Yokosuka fue atacada y el Cheyenne recibió daños en todo el sistema de propulsión y la torreta. El propio Capitán Solís fue herido durante el bombardeo.

-Regresemos a nuestra posición- ordeno este. Su cara distaba de mostrar la satisfacción del resto de su gente. En el fondo él sabía que habían fallado en su misión, el submarino enemigo había logrado efectuar su ataque.

-Nuevos contactos. Identificados como… Vampiros, Vampiros-

Los Klub-S se alzaron sobre la superficie para unirse al ataque de los C-803 que en esos momentos ya estaban a menos de 80 kilómetros de los buques, los misiles eran derribados por docenas, quedaban solamente 65 misiles cuando los Klub-S, sorprendieron a todo el mundo. No se trataba de su número -apenas llegaban a dieciocho misiles- sino que estaban repartidos a lo largo de toda el área que el primer anillo de defensa reguardaba, que en esos momentos se encontraba en medio de acciones evasivas para dificultar la aproximación final de los vampiros.

-¡Maldición tenemos que volver a poner a nuestros pájaros ASW en el aire!- soltó el CAG del Stennis.

Higgins coincidió con la evaluación de este pero sabía que tendrían que esperar por un tiempo los vampiros estaban a punto de entrar al perímetro final del anillo. Las naves cambiaron de RIMM-66 a RIM-162 ESSM y activaron sus CIWS para detener a todos aquellos misiles que se acercaran demasiado a ellas. Pronto los vampiros llegaron a la distancia ideal para que los ESSM fueran disparados, treintaicinco más fueron destruidos por estos misiles. Pero las cosas no eran tan sencillas, tanto los C-803 como los Klub-S podían realizar el tramo final de su aproximación a velocidad supersónica, y realizar de forma autónoma según su computadora interna, un ascenso de unos cientos de metros para después picar sobre su blanco. Llegado el momento las defensas de puntos comenzaron a destruir a diestra y siniestra la oleada enemiga, cada nave y sus tripulaciones trabajando al máximo de sus capacidades para cumplir con su misión, pero al final se quedaron sin tiempo, los vampiros los habían encontrado.

El Dewey junto con el Millius, fueron alcanzados por tres misiles cada uno, los daños eran graves en ambas naves pero los equipos de control de daños y averías lograron contener los fuegos al interior de las naves el tiempo suficiente como para evacuar a la mayoría de las tripulaciones. El Dewey acabaría por hundirse mientras que el Millius quedo reducido a un cascaron quemado. El anillo había perdido dos naves pero no fueron los únicos afectados, el resto de las naves había recibido diversos daños indirectos a causa de explosiones de misiles muy cercanas que impactaron todo el casco de las naves, el más dañado fue el Seoae Ryu Seong-ryong que recibió daños a causa de las esquirlas de seis misiles cuando se interpuso entre la andanada y el Millius. Pero a pesar de haber perdido una veintena de tripulantes, junto con otra docena de heridos aún podía operar en el frente de batalla. Lo mismo podía decirse del resto de las naves del primer anillo. Ajeno a todo eso otro submarino aprovecho la confusión reinantes entre las fuerzas del UEG para escurrirse entre las líneas de la flota.

-Señor nuestro camino está libre. Despejado por al menos 15 kilómetros más-

-Perfecto, hacia delante a 2/4…- instruyo a su timonel para después dirigirse a su primer oficial -tranquilo Greell, no tenemos demasiada prisa.- dijo no tanto para calmar el evidente nerviosismo de su primer oficial y lo más cercano a un amigo que tenía, sino para que este se callara y le permitiera disfrutar el momento.

-¿Y sus patrullas ASW Capitán?-

-Seguro que esos idiotas nos estarán buscando afuera de sus zonas de cada. No hacia dentro, en poco tiempo estaremos a punto de completar la misión y después regresamos a casa- Khyron estaba haciendo un extraordinario trabajo para contener su sed de destrucción. Era el tercer submarino que evitaban que los detectara, aunque él consideraba que bien podría ser su tercera víctima de la misión a pesar de eso. -No se imaginan que estamos justo debajo de sus narices Greell-

-Tiene razón Capitán-

-Claro que la tengo-

Pero esas consideraciones no era de demasiada importancia para el Carnicero, este esta hasta el momento disfrutando la oportunidad que se le ha concedido de saldar viejas cuentas con un viejo enemigo, el saberse que esta aproximadamente al momento en que podrá desquitarse por todos los años de humillaciones y desprecios por parte de sus superiores. Su corazón -en verdad tenía uno- latía desbocadamente producto de la tensión que le producía saberse cerca de la gloria.

-Continuemos en silencio por esos 15 kilómetros, estaremos en posición perfecta de ataque entonces.-

-Como ordene señor-

Después de esto Khyron, se dirigirá al puerto aliado más cercano, desembarcara y regresara a la Rodina para ser recibido como el héroe, el guerrero que se sabe que es. Esta vez no habrá excusas o pretextos sus enemigos en la flota se deberán quedar callados e incluso deberán tragarse sus palabras y acudir a felicitarlo, ese será uno de los momentos que disfrutara como nunca en su vida. Los poderosos lo adularan y la gente lo aclamara y finalmente tendrá el sitio que le corresponde.

-Pronto estaré en la cima- se dijo a sí mismo, lo único que arruinaba el momento era no tener una botella de buen vodka, pero supuso que eso pronto no será ningún problema.

* * *

><p>Mientras que el Almirante Kimmel recibía una actualización sobre la presencia enemiga de Globalsky que junto con Higgins estaban en una video conferencia desde sus respectivos buques.<p>

-El primer anillo aún puede combatir, aunque sugeriría que fuera enviado a una posición secundaria. Su principal problema es la velocidad que pueden desarrollar y energía intermitente en dos de la naves- dijo Higgins mientras repasaba la lista de daños de los escoltas, no era tan serio como habían imaginado gracias a los equipos de control de daños.

-De acuerdo- Kimmel no tenía objeciones a la idea sin embargo necesitaba los detalles -¿Cómo están de misiles?-

-Bueno han agotado un buen porcentaje de sus misiles de largo alcance, yo diría cerca del 30% de las existencias totales del grupo, pero aún mantiene cerca del 70% de los misiles ESSM de corto alcance.- declaro Globalsky -definitivamente los necesitamos en el perímetro de defensa a la brevedad-

-Con esos números podemos mantener un par de ataques tan masivos como el anterior- agrego Higgins. Al menos eso esperan todos. -Estaremos para cuando el siguiente ataque enemigo sea lanzado.-

El ruso observo como Kimmel calculaba -Lo que puede ser en la próxima media hora, ya tenemos escuadrones reabasteciéndose de misiles, otros continúan volando manteniendo la CAP-

El comandante de la operación no veía que más pudiera hacerse que no se hubiera ordenado, algunas cosas simplemente tenían que seguir su curso -Muy bien seguiremos ese patrón, los marines están aún 60% de desembarcar, las primeras unidades ya han hecho contacto con los defensores y con unidades de reconocimiento enemigas, tenemos la zona del puerto totalmente bajo control, después de que los anfibios terminen eso vendrán los buques de suministros, comenzaremos a descargarlos en los muelles. Así que todo se reduce simplemente a aguantar- Hermman Kimmel esperaba que sus planes no fueran afectados por la acción, aunque sabía que era algo iluso de su parte -Mantengan el canal abierto, quiero saber en el momento en que se reporte el siguiente ataque.-

-Entendido almirante-

-A la orden señor-

Con eso los dos oficiales cerraron momentáneamente sus comunicaciones y regresaron a sus labores, para preparar sus fuerzas para el siguiente combate. Dejando a Kimmel con una gran ansiedad construyéndose poco a poco en él.

Afuera a unos 165 kilómetros al noroeste de la posición del Macross, sobre las costas de Sunwi-do Corea del Norte. Un MV-22 Osprey configurado para actuar como cisterna terminaba de abastecer al E-2D en el que volaba Lisa.

-Muy bien Weather Girl, ese fue el último galón- dijo el piloto del Osprey por la radio. -Nos vemos luego. Buena suerte.- dijo antes de desprender la manguera de combustible y retraerla antes de separarse y partir con rumbo al Macross. Los Osprey que lleva la nave, son aeronaves multipropósito que podían ser configuradas en cuestión de minutos para una multitud de roles como era el de transporte utilitario y VIP, SAR y CSAR, Tanquero y demás. Habían estado particularmente ocupados dando de beber a los sedientos bugs y superbugs que hacían la CAP.

-Copiado Mailman, gracias Weather Girl fuera- el piloto del Hawkeye cambio a la radio interna -Comandante Riber, estamos listos-

-De acuerdo, llévenos a la zona de patrullaje, Golf-Lima-4-9- contesto Lisa sin leer el mapa de operaciones -¿Lista Sammy?-

Sammy solo movió con la cabeza, para su propia sorpresa la chica se encontraba calmada, lo cual era una buena señal para Lisa, significaba que estaba aprendiendo a dominar sus impulsos y dejaba que su entrenamiento se hiciera cargo de dirigir el flujo de adrenalina que seguro su cuerpo está produciendo -Estaremos bien Lisa-

-Por supuesto Sammy- contesto ella con una sonrisa cálida que tranquilizo a su amiga -Estaremos bien-

Pero las fuerzas chinas tienen sus propios planes. El segundo ataque estaba organizado de tal manera que sería masivo y desde varias direcciones atacando no solamente los anillos de defensa sino también a la flota de asalto que se encontraba frente Inchon desembarcando las tropas aliadas. Usando la región central de Corea del Norte, una zona que mantenía una fuerte presencia de SAMs y baterías AAA y donde las fuerzas del UEG habían desistido de realizar ataques a profundidad salvo en aquellas ocasiones que habían sido estimados como vitales. Como punto de reunión, la segunda fuerza estaba lista para efectuar su carrera.

-Tiene el mando de la operación- Han hablo por la radio a su colega de la PLAAF.

-Recibido. Atención unidades preparados para corrida final- Al mando de uno de los Xian H-6 de la aviación naval la Comodoro Bai Len, dirigía la aproximación de su regimiento, en esos momentos su unidad junto con otros tres regimientos de H-6 volaban sobre Pyongyang en Corea del Norte a poco menos de 250 kilómetros de sus objetivos al sureste.

-Aumenten a velocidad angular…- dijo por la radio mientras ella misma accionaba la palanca de aceleración de su aeronave -Extiendan el frente, que sepan con lo que están lidiando-

Su regimiento cumplió la orden sin dudar, detrás de ella venían el resto de los bombarderos la idea era expandirse por decenas de kilómetros para evitar que los escuadrones y las naves de escolta que cubrían el desembarco no tuvieran una aglomeración de objetos a los cuales dispararles antes de que completaran su aproximación.

-Buena suerte- escucho decir a Han. El general se quedaría retrasado mientras proporcionaba los datos de radar necesarios para guiar a la misión.

-Gracias-

Era una formación grande, a los cuatro regimientos que efectuaban el ataque le seguían dos regimientos con JH-7. Cada uno formado por 27 aviones, dando un total de 162 aviones que comenzaron a extenderse por cerca de 110 kilómetros, iban a envolver a todas las defensas de la flota en este ataque y a los mismos buques anfibios. No necesitaban de actualizar sus datos sobre la posición de sus enemigos, la emisión a máxima potencia de los radares de estos les había proporcionado una más que adecuada imagen del despliegue táctico, ahora llegaba el momento de sacarle el jugo a la misma.

-Los informes preliminares tenían razón, es un grupo bastante grande- murmuro el operador de radar de un E-2D asignado al ala embarcada del Stennis que volaba a la afueras de Yonang afuera de la zona de e no vuelo declarada para las aeronaves del UEG, cuando detecto las emisiones de los radares enemigos.

-No viejo, esos informes se quedaron muy debajo de las estimaciones- contesto el jefe de la tripulación. Los símbolos que representaban a los bandidos estaban repartidos por todo una enorme línea oblicua que definitivamente estaba dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

-Atención aquí Gauntlet 02 a BG 76, emisión de radares enemigos con rumbo 005 Norte-

La llamada del Hawkeye puso en movimiento el penúltimo movimiento de la noche. De inmediato todos los escuadrones en CAP comenzaron a formarse, pero la extensión de la formación enemiga hacía imposible que más de un escuadrón atacara a un regimiento por toda la línea, además esa no era la única sorpresa que le esperaba a los aviadores del UEG.

-Ya comenzaron a interferir con los radares- dijo el operador de sistemas a la Comodoro Bai que mantenía su agarre firme en la palanca de vuelo. -Se están acercando a los parámetros-

-Perfecto están haciendo lo que creímos que harían. De el aviso a los escuadrone para que se coloquen en posición, que lo primero que derriben a los Hawkeyes y sus aviones de guerra electrónica. Veremos qué tan buena es su CAP sin apoyo de nadie.

-Como ordene.-

Kilómetros delante del cuerpo de bombarderos y volando en estricto silencio de radio. 30 aparatos estaban en el punto de partida de su misión, cuando les llego la orden de ataque, súbitamente los pilotos salieron de su modorra e hicieron los últimos chequeos a sus cazas todo debía estar perfecto y lo sabían.

-Aquí 黑色闪电 (Hēisè shǎndi)* enterado nos prepararemos para atacar- reporto el líder del vuelo.

-Aquí искрить* (Iskrit') rompemos hacia nuestro carril-

Satisfecha con lo que escucha la oficial naval se acomoda en su sillón _-Si todo sale bien jamás sabrán que los golpeo-_

Se trataba de una carrera contra reloj, los cazas del UEG se apresuraban a llegar a sus sectores designados de disparo antes de que los boomers del ESBIN hicieran la propio, a pesar de eso el ánimo era alto en los pilotos aliados, no solo contaban en esta ocasión con los aviones navales, también estaban los Harriers del USMC que en número de 32 operaban desde los anfibios de la flota, más como aeronaves CAS aunque en esta ocasión eran apresuradamente puestos en el aire con una configuración aire-aire con dos AMRAAMs, dos Sidewinders y su cañón de 25mm con trescientos disparos. Le seguían tres escuadrones de la ROKAF dos equipados con KF-16, el último con F-15SK, y la USAF había aportado dos escuadrones con F-15C. Todos se alineaban kilómetros adentro en tierras norcoreanas para cubrir en un gran ángulo de disparo a las formaciones enemigas.

-No parecen detenerse, están determinados a pasar sin importar las perdidas- declaro Claudia con consternación mientras observa los datos de la propia pantalla de radar del Macross.

-Desgraciados…- Maistroff fue un poco más vocal en su apreciación -están enviando pilotos al matadero, como si nada-

Globlasky solo arrugo el ceño, algo no estaba bien. Cierto que las fuerzas del ESBIN actuaban con discreción a la hora de usar sus mayores números pero incluso en el ataque anterior las naves atacantes habían contado con una pantalla de cazas que había logrado que sus pérdidas aunque considerables no fueran del todo definitivas. Pero en esta ocasión parecían haberse olvidado de tal medida.

-Estaremos en posición en cuatro minutos más Comandante Riber-

-Enterado.-

El E-2D con Lisa y Sammy estaba regresando al Macross haciendo un curso indirecto que los llevaría a bordear el área designada para la batalla, era un tanto arriesgado pero Lisa decidió que la nave regresara por esa ruta para contribuir en suministrar una mejor imagen para la flota, esa decisión puramente táctica fue sin que nadie lo supiera en ese momento el desencadenante de los eventos que sucederían a continuación.

-Esto es extraño- murmuro Lisa mientras observaba en su consola la presentación táctica. -El haz me regresa un poco distorsionado- dijo al tiempo que revisaba de nuevo los parámetros de trabajo del radar que montaba el Haewkeye.

-¿Crees que se haya descalibrado por las sacudidas Lisa?-

-Lo dudo Sammy, fue diseñado para soportar tormentas y turbulencias- contesto la inglesa mientras proseguía leyendo los datos que regresaba el radar, notando como por una gran extensión de terreno por debajo de la formación de bombardeo enemiga, parecía haber un eco difuso en la señal -extraño el haz no debería producir eso-

-Tal vez lo produzcan los boomers, son muchos y pueden estar afectando las lecturas a propósito- dijo Sammy uniéndose al análisis de los datos desde su propia consola.

-Los boomers ya están volando a gran altitud. No deberían afectar el retorno que tenemos del terreno… ahí hay un gran eco…-

-No es un eco difuso…- aclaro Sammy. -Son varios Lisa-

-¿Qué?-

-Filtre la señal y aumente la potencia del barrido. Son varios ecos que se desplazaban por debajo de los boomers-

-¿Cuál es su RCS?- La mente de Lisa ya estaba dibujando el escenario en su cabeza.

-Lo tengo en unos momentos- Sammy dio algunos comandos a su teclado antes de obtener lo que buscaba -Menor a 0.5 m2-

-¡Con una mierda!...- Sammy se quedó boca abierta, era en extremo difícil que Lisa maldijera -Atención este es Weather Girl a todos los escuadrones. ESPECTROS, ESPECTROS, posibles espectros detectados rumbo 010…- mientras Lisa daba los datos de su detección, la confusión reino en toda la flota. Espectro era el nombre clave para llamar a un aparato furtivo enemigo. -Confirme lectura Gauntlet 02- envío su información mediante el datalink a su contraparte del Stennis, esperando que alguien la escuchara o de lo contrario muchos iban a morir.

-¡¿Quién demonios es esa?!- juro Kimmel en el CDC del Blue Ridge.

Mientras los mandos de la flota trataban de decidir la veracidad de la información, los escuadrones Hēisè shǎndiàn e Iskrit, iniciaron un vertiginoso ascenso y encendieron sus radares de tiro. Se trataba de dos unidades formadas efectivamente con aviones furtivos que en esta ocasión habían probado su valía nuevamente al sorprender a la CAP de la flota.

-Atención grupo Iskrit- hablo el líder del vuelo -Designe sus blancos- esa era la ventaja de los sistemas PESA. Podían captar las emisiones de otros radares sin necesidad de emitir con sus propios sistemas.

Iskrit estaba conformado por 12 Sukhoi T-50 PAK FA, una aeronave cuyo programa de desarrollo fue acelerado después de la conformación del ESBIN como alianza geopolítica y militar, los primeros ejemplares prototipo volaron escasos dos años atrás y el primer escuadrón operativo de instrucción se formó un año antes del inicio de la guerra, con todo y como testamento a la capacidad de adaptación de la milicia rusa. El PAK FA se encontraba disponible en números que superaban los 60 ejemplares, como era de esperarse estaban equipados con la aviónica más sofisticada disponible para las fuerzas del ESBIN, eran volados por varios de los mejores pilotos de la VVS y la AVMF. Y su uso en alguna operación siempre era aprobado por el Estado Mayor General de la milicia rusa.

-Apunten bien, ellos no pueden escapar-

La otra parte de la escolta la integraba el escuadrón Hēisè shǎndiàn conformado por 18 aviones Chengdu J-20, el propio desarrollo chino de un caza de 5ta generación, como se les llama a los cazas con tecnologías furtivas, comparte con el Raptor y el PAK FA muchas características como estar pintados con material RAM, poseer bahía interna para armas, radares PESA, formas lisas y angulares en sus acabados para distorsionar el barrido de un radar y con ello dificultar su detección por los mismos.

-Escuadrón dispare…- ordeno el líder del mismo.

-Ataquen ahora- su contraparte rusa se unió casi al instante.

Gauntlet 02 trataba de captar las distorsiones de las que hablaba Weather Girl pero resultaba particularmente complicado hacerlo volando en círculos frente al eje de ataque enemigo. -Realmente necesitamos el radar de alguna de las naves- comento el oficial encargado del radar.

Pero el comandante de la nave solo movió la cabeza -Si están volando pegados a las rocas no servirá de mucho-

Ninguno de ellos supo que los pilotos de la nave solo vieron el R-77 que uno de los PAK FA hasta que fue muy tarde y ya estaban a menos de 5 millas, llegaron por arriba. A pesar de los esfuerzos de estos el misil impactó de lleno justo en la zona del domo del radar prácticamente despedazando en varios pedazos el Hawkeye. No fueron los únicos, un par de Prowlers tampoco evitaron la salva lanzada, otro Hawkeye fue dañado y se retiró con uno de sus motores humeando. Cada avión enemigo había disparado 4 misiles BVR a igual número de blancos, repitiendo la táctica que los escuadrones del UEG habían hecho previamente, el objeto era desbaratar las formaciones de los cazas enemigos.

-Sepárense, derriben sus blancos y salgan de la zona- ordeno la comodoro a los cazas que los habían cubierto hasta ahora. -Revisión final de parámetros, en cuanto la terminemos disparamos.-

-¡Demonios eso estuvo cerca!- dijo Roy mientras observa a un costado suyo dos bolas de fuego que antes habían sido pilotos de los Golden Dragons del Stennis, cuyos restos iluminaron brevemente el cielo nocturno mientras caían al mar.

A pesar de que los pilotos del Macross y del Stennis ejecutaron maniobras evasivas, todos los escuadrones experimentaron perdidas en menor o mayor grado.

-¡Cielo Santo!- fue lo único que atino a decir Lisa cuando vio desaparecer al menos tres docenas de símbolos azules en su consola.

Por el contrario Claudia solo guardo silencio y mantuvo su respiración mientras hacia un rápido conteo y lectura de los supervivientes, pera su alivio el símbolo azul con la leyenda "Skull 01" aún aparecía en su pantalla.

_-Eso es mantente así hot shoot-_

Pero el alivio era momentáneo sin embargo. Sus cazas estaban efectivamente desubicados ante la avalancha de misiles disparados por los espectros, más importante aún no podrían interceptar a tiempo a los boomers enemigos que se acercaban rápidamente sobre ellos, no todo estaba perdido sin embargo para la flota del UEG.

-Si lo veo Delta 1 ¿Qué quiere que hagamos?-

Claudia junto con Vanessa, Kim y varios otros miembros del CDC están tratando de reconstruir la línea de defensa de las CAP -Vaya junto el resto de la sección Beta por los boomers que por simples cazas, ese es nuestro objetivo prioritario.-

Rick hubiera preferido ir por los bandidos que habían logrado derribar a buena parte de sus compañeros, pero la voz de su casi cuñada sonaba decididamente furiosa como para cometer la estupidez de protestar sus órdenes -A la orden Delta 1-

Con eso Bermellón se unió a otros tres escuadrones en su carrera contra la línea de los boomers que se acercaban cada vez más, mientras que Roy, el Skkull y el resto de los escuadrones se habían reagrupado y ahora le plantaban cara a los cazas furtivos que habían aprovechado a cerrar distancias con sus oponentes y de esa manera anular la ventaja del número de los cazas del UEG. Las maniobras de ascenso, descenso y rompimiento de la pelea se desarrollaban a tan altas Gs que lo único que los pilotos podían distinguir eran borrones, los aviones navales estaban pintados de un gris niebla que facilitaba su reconocimiento, y cualquier ayuda que se pueda tener en un combate nocturno se agradecía. Sin embargo los KF-16 y F-15 presentaban diversos patrones de pintura en azul y los J-20 junto con los PAK FA estaban pintados de negro, lo que en esas condiciones aumentaba los riesgos de confusión entre las fuerzas del UEG. Que debían aguantar abrir fuego hasta que sus interrogadores IFF* devolvieran una respuesta. La única manera era pelear a distancias cerradas, en muchos casos donde la única arma disponible era los cañones o la suerte.

El Skull 01 estaba quedándose atrás en un giro contra un bandido, los J-20 y los PAK FA habían probado ser bastante maniobrables y con tasas de giro mucho mejores que las empleadas, pero aun así los pilotos del Skull eran veteranos que volaban desde hacía años sus F/A-18E, por lo que conocían como sacarle el jugo a sus monturas -¡Te tengo!- declaro victorioso el Líder Skull cuando por fin la mira de su casco se puso en rojo, oprimió el gatillo de su palanca de vuelo -Fox Two- un Sidewinder se desprendió de su ala izquierda y alcanzo a un J-20 destrozándole los motores. Todo el combate tenía la misma gracia que la de una pelea campal, donde amigos y enemigos se entremezclaban indistintamente.

-Se esparcieron bastante bien- murmuro Carr al observar la línea enemiga, en ese momento Bermellón y la reconstituida sección Beta estaban terminándose de formar.

-Grupos pequeños no más de cuatro, nos quieren hacer gastar combustible y dividirnos- Max agrego.

-Ni hablar, se han pensado bien esta serie de ataques hay que pararlos a como sea-

Bermellón se encontraba más al este de la línea defensiva que la CAP había implementado, estaba más cerca de la costa de Inchon que otras unidades y junto con un destacamento de los Black Aces del Stennis habían sido asignados a ese sector.

-Fast Eagle 06 a Líder Bermellón… ¿Los ves?-

-Los veo- era difícil no verlos se dijo Rick en su radar aparecían 32 contactos esparcidos en 8 grupos de cuatro elementos, una mezcla de JH-7 y Xian H-6. -Han combinado bastante bien sus fuerzas, todos los grupos vienen a Mach 1 y no detendrán por nada- se extendían por casi 80 kilómetros.

-Será como los días en la academia, y los ejercicios combinados Hunter…- declaro Fast Eagle 06, un antiguo compañero de clase de Annapolis de Hunter.

-Si Evans- mascullo Rick -La naval hace el trabajo y la Farsa Aérea y los Marines llegan a robarse el crédito-

- Amen hermano- su compañero se rio -la primera descarga sobre ellos y la segunda sobre los vampiros que logren lanzar-

-Curva de intercepción- murmuro Hunter -Toma los del Oeste, yo tomo a los del Este.-

-Copiado Líder Bermellón. Tally Ho Hunter-

-Buena caza para ti también Reinhard-

Rápidamente tomaron sus posiciones y apenas tuvieron los tonos dispararon sus AMRAAMs, de los cuales llevaban diez, gracias a los lanzadores dobles que colgaban de los pilones de las alas y solo dos Sidewinders. En un principio la carga parecía adecuada, ahora con la presencia de los espectros, Rick y el resto de sus pilotos deseaban haberse equipado con un par más de AIM-9X.

Desde su Xian H-6 la Comodoro Bai Len dio la orden. -Ahora secciones ATAQUEN, ATAQUEN- sin saberlo la había dado varios segundos tarde.

La CAP estaba a unos 60 km en frente de ellos, y los buques estaban en promedio a unos 120 detrás de la cortina aérea, sus misiles tardarían unos cinco minutos en el caso de los aviones que lanzaran C-301 y el triple del tiempo aquellos con C-803, por eso es -y el menor alcance de los C-301- es que aquellos equipados con Saccade dispararon primero. Pero esta vez la CAP de la Sección Beta había ganado el primer golpe y los AIM-120C llegarían en menos de un minuto hasta los grupos, cuando muchos todavía estuvieran disparando.

-Los agarramos antes de que pudieran disparar- comentó Sammy al mirar como uno a uno los símbolos de su pantalla que representaban a los boomers desaparecían, perdió la cuenta cuando llego a 64 derribos.

Cada piloto reportaba a Weather Girl el resultado de sus lanzamientos, en una parte de su consciencia Lisa tenía dificultades en creer en las cifras que una vez reportadas parecían pasmosas. Se suponía que tanto la tecnología moderna, como la manera en que se luchaban las guerras era diferente -al menos conceptualmente- a como se libraban hace setenta, cien, o doscientos años. Era inaudito que sus pilotos estuvieran tantos reclamos de derribos, las computadoras de la sección de inteligencia y su personal, las iban a pasar bastante duras para realizar el análisis de todas las cámaras de tv de los cazas y grabadoras de instrumentos para determinar el número exacto de derribos verdaderos.

Ella conocía al dedillo las estadísticas "Duración de combate aéreo moderno 90 segundos"; "Duración de la vida de un piloto de combate 3 minutos con 45 segundos"

-Líder Sepia 12 bandidos derribados.-

-Líder Harpy 19 bandidos derribados-

-Líder Bermellón. Grand Slam repito Grand Slam-

Pero Lisa estaba segura que más de algún piloto se había convertido en as en un día. De alguna manera varios de los pilotos militares que ella conocía parecían desafiar esa concepción. Ethan ya había superado a Stanley Orr* como el mayor As de la Fleet Air Arm de la historia, ergo con Roy Fockker que ya tenía doce derribos cuando lo conoció por primera vez hace varios años, ahora estaba segura de que superaría o al menos se quedaría muy cerca de convertirse en el mayor As de combate aéreo norteamericano.

-Así parece Sammy-

Como si se estuviesen emparejando por el primer ataque a la flota y la posterior emboscada de los cazas furtivos, Beta logro derribar un número importante de grupos de boomers chinos durante todo el frente de combate. Sin embargo, no todos los bombarderos pudieron ser derribados antes de que dispararan su carga completa, cuando las llamadas cesaron, el tráfico radial quedo en un parco silencio. De nuevo el grito de vampiros volvió a escucharse por las frecuencias de la radio, mientras las alertas de ataque aéreo sonaban por toda la flota al conocer que se las verían con 365 misiles -el número original rondaba los 650 misiles- Pero incluso eso tenía remedio, pronto todos los radares de las fuerzas del UEG seguían a los misiles

-Sección Cappa. Listos para intervenir- declaro un coronel del USMC que volaba con una formación de Harriers y Falcons desde el noreste de la flota.

-Copiado Líder Cappa. Vector de intercepción enviado-

Los Harriers con su figura rechoncha y poco aerodinámica comenzaron a hacer su "gracia" usando sus motores y toberas de empuje vectorial para colocarse suavemente en el curso de los misiles enemigos, disparando a los vampiros una vez que los tuvieron en el alcance de sus misiles, agotados sus AIM-120C cedieron el turno a los KF-16 de la ROKAF que hicieron lo suyo. La salva fue bastante efectiva considerando el poco número de misiles que lanzo Cappa. Más de 60 misiles fueron disparados, logrando que más de 54 vampiros fueron destruidos.

-Atención CAP despeje la zona, comenzaremos a lanzar- fue la voz del captan al mando del Prometheus que estaba a cargo de la defensa aérea del segundo anillo. Cada sección dio su acuse de copiado.

Fue el turno de las naves que eran el piquete de radar de la flota para lanzar sus SAMs contra la tormenta de misiles que sus enemigos habían lanzado. Los iluminadores de los radares de tiro se centraron contra sus blancos, había dos tipos de ellos. Los C-301 modelos ya viejos en desfasados en el inventario ruso pero que tenían un lugar aun en el arsenal de la RPC, merced de su velocidad supersónica y los 500 kg de explosivos que contenían en una armazón diseñada para perforar blindajes, bastaban para destruir o inhabilitar a todos los buques presentes, había 108 de esos -los regimientos que los portaban fueron los menos dañados por los misiles, logrando disparar sin ser derribados- y eran la prioridad, después venían los C-803, lentos hasta llegar a la fase final. Pronto cada destructor, crucero, fragata e incluso portaviones y buques anfibios tuvieron soluciones de tiro.

-Escoltas disparen- ordeno el capitán del Prometheus y pronto cada nave comenzó a lanzar misiles.

En cuestión de pocos minutos y gracias al frenético ritmo de disparo las naves quedaban envueltas en espesas nubes de humo que dificultaban la navegación, los timoneles debían mantener un ojo en los instrumentos y el otro en los ventanales del puente para evitar chocar con otro buque mientras realizaban sus propias maniobras de evasión. El equipo de Sue Graham no perdía detalle

-La Flota está realizando maniobras evasivas- Maistroff se dirigió a Globalsky mientras estaba al teléfono con el puente. -Ya comenzamos a soltar los señuelos, tanto Chaff como infrarrojos-

El ruso solo movió la cabeza reconociendo que no podían hacer nada más que simplemente depender de sus escoltas y de los cazas que aún estuvieran en posición de interceptar algún boomer o vampiro -Mantengan la nube de señuelos siempre entre nosotros y los vampiros y que los equipos de ECM comiencen a emitir Capitán-

-Si Señor-

El Macross además de sus VLS y Phalanxs, estaba equipado con lanzadores de señuelos, potentes emisores de interferencia electrónica, tanto pasivos como activos, o se había escatimado recursos en equiparla con las mejores herramientas para que la nave pudiera sobrevivir en el campo de batalla, y sin que ninguno de los tripulantes de la nave lo supiera todavía, ahora necesitaban cada una de estas para salir adelante.

-Hay por lo menos 18 cazas del UEG entre la flota y ustedes. Vuelan haciendo ochos, pertenecían a la CAP, ahora están en su sector de aproximación Grom Líder-

-Copiado General- respondió Azonia desde su Blackjack

Orbitando a una distancia segura justo afuera del límite de detección de los radares de los Hawkeye de la flota del UEG -poco menos de 400 kilómetros-, y aprovechando que aún no captaban emisiones de algún radar que los marines hubieran instalado a Inchon, el destacamento ruso que participaba en la misión, cronometraba el tiempo en que los misiles de ambos bandos chocarían. Para Azonia la espera era todavía peor mientras volaba hasta su posición, había recibido una comunicación directa desde el Kremlin, la autorización de uso del armamento nuclear estaba aprobada, su uso estaba permitido a criterio del comandante operativo que juzgaría el momento de empleo correcto.

_-Seré yo quien decida finalmente, si nuestra patria sobrevive o no Mikhail- _suspirando fuertemente Azonia Laplamovich ordeno a Bron -Arma las ojivas, regúlalas para detonación directa por impacto-

-Si señora-

Para crédito de la tripulación ninguno dijo nada, si tenían dudas, remordimientos u objeciones nadie las dijo. Después de todo eran soldados de la Rodina, servían a su pueblo y ahora su deber para con este era cumplir a cabalidad con la misión. Konda fue quien rompió el pesado silencio -30 segundos para que se produzcan los impactos-

Azonia tomo otra determinación -Grom Líder a Lavina… (Avalancha)*- se comunicó con el regimiento de Tu-22M que los acompañaba. -Ptitsa Groma (Ave de trueno)*- además de una escuadrilla de seis PAK FA que proporcionaría breve cobertura aérea.

-Aquí Lavina Líder, estamos listos Grom- el comandante del regimiento de 12 Blackfires ya sabía el porqué del mensaje.

-Inicien su ataque, repito inicien su ataque-

Los poderosos motores turbofan Kuznetsov NK-25 cobraron vida y suministraron la potencia equivalente a 240 kN* para impulsar las casi 120 toneladas de peso de cada Backfire para iniciar su carrera supersónica, la computadora de vuelo rápidamente regulo el ángulo de ataque de las alas y los enormes bombarderos comenzaron su vuelo hasta los blancos que tenían designados. Los buques anfibios y de abastecimientos de la flota del UEG. Al final las consideraciones del ejército se impusieron por sobre los deseos de la marina, atacar las naves del tren logístico privaría de los hombres y el material de guerra necesarios para que las tropas del UEG mantuvieran su esfuerzo en Corea, de que servía destruir fragatas, destructores al por mayor, si los soldados en el terreno tenían suficientes balas y granadas, si los tanques disponían del combustible para moverse en formación, si los misiles y bombas guiadas que los aviones de ataque dejaban caer día tras día era repuestos gracias a los contenedores de un enorme carguero. Cierto que un hundir un buque como el Stennis o el mismo Macross les proporcionaría una victoria de propaganda enorme.

_-Pero al final de cuentas ¿De qué sirve si nos empujan hasta el Rio Yalu?- _

Viendo acelerar a cada bombardero, Azonia solo pudo pensar un sencillo _-Buena suerte camaradas- _allá iba la última oportunidad que tenían para detener el uso de las armas nucleares que su Blackjack portaba. Del éxito de Lavina dependía que ella lanzara a la sección Grom en un ataque que quedaría en la historia moderna como la segunda ocasión en que armas nucleares eran usadas en el campo de batalla.

La idea le producía sobrecogimiento a la mujer, pero su profesionalismo se impuso. Ella era una oficial de la aviación nava de la armada rusa. Esta operación le había sido encomendada por las más altas autoridades de su país. Las vidas de muchos camaradas soldados, pilotos y marinos dependían de sus decisiones… al final será ella quien decida abrir la caja de pandora o seguirla manteniendo cerrada y en ese momento Azonia Laplamovich se dio cuenta que en verdad se hallaba sola en este mundo.

-Es definitivamente algo grande lo que está pasando allá arriba- declaro el oficial de guerra electrónica del Kit mientras observaba la presentación de datos que enviaba el mástil ESM del submarino.

-¿La batalla principal?- Greell estaba al lado del operador y miro a su jefe que seguía sentado en su sillón de mando.

Con una sonrisa Khyron contesto -¿Qué otra cosa puede ser? En estos momentos Azonia está siguiendo el plan trazado por ese cobarde de Breetai para producir las suficientes pérdidas a la flota enemiga para no usar los misiles nucleares.-

Un zumbido llego desde el sitio donde se encontraba el oficial de comunicaciones -¿Suboficial Lemortonov?-

-Mensaje codificado… viene de los Cuarteles Generales-

-¿De la Flota del Pacifico?- pregunto Greell.

Pero el suboficial movió en negación la cabeza, debió releer tres veces la procedencia del mensaje antes de comunicarla a su jefe -Es del Estado Mayor General- al decir eso Khyron emitió una carcajada mientras caminaba al teletipo, tecleo su código de seguridad y espero que los símbolos y números se convirtieran en frases legibles una vez impresas. Transcurrieron unos segundos para que su capitán leyera lo que se anunciaba en ese papel, segundos en los cales todos los presentes en el puente se mantuvieron callados esperando alguna reacción de Khyron que se mantenía en silencio como si esperara alguna realización, hasta que finalmente su voz se escuchó por todo el lugar.

-Preparen los tubos de lanzamiento- ordeno mientras arrugaba el papel en su mano. La hoja solo era una formalidad, sus jefes solo se cubrían las espaldas al enviar nuevamente los códigos de armado y lanzamiento -él ya los poseía- con una simple instrucción

"Llego la hora. Hazlo"

Los SAMs disparados por la flota ya habían dado cuenta de un tercio de los misiles restantes cuando un E-3 Sentry que se mantenían en patrulla al sur de Suwon, apoyando las operaciones aéreas desde el continente en apoyo el desembarco capto interferencia en sus radares. El cielo en los alrededores de la parte al sur de Seúl pertenecía al UEG, y de acuerdo a los reportes no había nada suyo que viniera en ese rumbo. A petición del oficial a cargo del CDC de la aeronave, los pilotos viraron para trazar un curso de intercepción que los acercara a la fuente de dicha interferencia. La tripulación encendió todos sus sensores electrónicos a la espera de captar alguna señal que le permitiera identificar la naturaleza de la emisión detectada.

Una figura negra paso fugazmente por el retículo de la mira de su casco JHMCC*de su caza, a pesar de lo intempestivo del evento pudo reconocer la figura como una que no pertenecía a ninguno de sus compañeros o aliados, eso solo dejaba una opción. Llevo el dedo índice de su mano derecha ocupada junto con la izquierda en manejar la palanca de vuelo y apretó suavemente el gatillo. Su caza vibro apenas perceptiblemente y una breve capa de humo proveniente del cañón que montan sobre la nariz, fue brevemente visible.

-Skull 01 ¡Gins, Guns, Guns!- la garganta de Roy ya estaba irritada, le ardía cuando trataba de pasar saliva por la misma y le incomodaba un poco a la hora de respirar. _-Debe ser porque no he dejado de gritar, durante todo el maldito día- _a pesar de disponer de aire acondicionado en la cabina, se encontraba empapado de sudor. Tanto que algunas partes ya comenzaban a irritar su piel, en contacto constante con las telas de su traje de vuelo, gracias a los bruscos movimientos. Era sin embargo un pequeño precio a pagar.

Su blanco fue alcanzado en parte del fuselaje central y una de sus alas, perdió súbitamente velocidad y altura, trato de escapar pero carecía de la agilidad necesaria para hacerlo, Roy se tomó su tiempo esperando colocarse atrás y por debajo de su presa, cuando esta se encontraba a poco más de 900 metros disparo de nuevo. Una lluvia de 30 balas de 20mm hizo el trabajo. Los motores del aparato se incendiaron para segundos después acabar en una bola de fuego que ilumino brevemente la obscuridad antes de desaparecer de nuevo en el cielo nocturno. Roy Fockker acaba de convertirse en el primer piloto del UEG en haber derribado oficialmente a un PAK FA y un J-20, todo en la misma misión. La sensación de triunfo fue efímera sin embargo.

-Atención BG 77 detectamos emisiones de radar de disparo, aproximadamente una docena. 375 kilómetros al este de Inchon y acercándose rápido. Clasificamos el contacto como Raid-2-

Decir que la alarma se extendió como reguero de pólvora, es quedarse corto, pronto todo recurso disponible fue canalizado para clasificar la amenaza y destruirla definitivamente antes de que se convirtiera en un peligro para la flota. En ese momento los Backfire ya estaban cerca de alcanzar el Mach 1, de ahí solo sería una corta carrera en minutos hasta alcanzar la distancia de disparo, además iban a darle algo de qué preocuparse a los cazas del UEG.

-Ptitsa Groma iniciando el ataque-

Los seis PAK FA aceleraron para bloquear la ruta directa entre los cazas del UEG y los Backfire. Serían la barrera que evitara que se acercaran y para eso habían decidido que tenían mucho mejores probabilidades al derribar ese Sentry. Un solitario caza se separó de la formación procediendo a colocarse en una posición de disparo favorable para un par de R-77 que partieron con el objetivo de dejar a la flota sin sus ojos y oídos. El Sentry no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

-¡Maldición nos han disparado!- se escuchó decir al operador de radio del Sentry, junto con el inconfundible sonido de la aceleración de los motores del aparato que trataba de ganar velocidad -Contramedidas ineficaces…- la transmisión se cortó después de eso.

Kimmel evito soltar la más grande maldición que hubiera proferido en su vida… por muy poco, apenas logro recomponerse para preguntar -¿Qué otro aparato AWAC&E tenemos allá arriba y que este cerca del sitio?- pregunto a su estado mayor.

-Un Hawkeye del Macross…- su oficial de operaciones aéreas fue el primero en contestar -Weather Girl-

Ya familiarizado con ella Kimmel aprobó el desplazamiento de la aeronave por el espacio aéreo de la flota, que en ese momento seguía bajo ataque de los misiles, previa formación de una escolta, el E-2D se encontró sobrevolando apenas a tiempo para clasificar los contactos como Backfires, fue ahí que todos los mandos a cargo de la operación se preocuparon.

Lisa pronto daba instrucciones a la pequeña cortina de cazas que se estaba formando en frente de ella para derribar a los boomers que se aproximaban. -Atención cazas, 12 contactos, identidad establecida…- leyó las lecturas de los radares de tiro y telemetría que los contactos emitían y que recogían los sensores del Hawkeye Backfires a rumbo 095 al oeste, distancia 270, velocidad 565 nudos y subiendo. Alerta sobre posible presencia de ESPECTROS en la zona-

Ben estaba nervioso debido no solo a las últimas palabras de la Comandante Riber, sino al hecho de que probablemente se encontraran con los mejores pilotos y aeronaves que hasta el momento se hubieran encontrado, eso le provocaba nervios a cualquiera y él no era la excepción.

_-Vas a vivir, vas a vivir, vas a vivir-_ se repitió así mismo.

-Sepárense en pares y converjan en el punto acordado- ordeno Rick -no les daremos un solo jugoso conglomerado de blancos. Señuelos listos y ojos bien abiertos-

-Entendido Jefe- le respondieron sus pilotos.

_-Ahora sería el maldito momento para que la Farsa Aérea aparezca con sus malditos Raptors- _valoro visiblemente molesto Rick. Había trabajo que hacer y a ellos les tocaba hacerlo.

Rápidamente el equipo Bermellón se dispersa en pares, aunque volaban en una formación lo más cerrada posible para tratar de engañar los radares de los bandidos para que mostraran solo un eco de radar y no dos, el resto de sus compañeros Hornets del Stennis y Eagles de la ROKAF adoptaron una postura similar mientras comenzaban a rastrear sus blancos. Por supuesto esto no pasó desapercibido para los PAK FA cuya aviónica era bastante avanzada por lo que podían saber el número exacto, sin embargo no podían disparar ya que estaban fuera del alcance de sus misiles todavía. Mientras que los Backfires continuaban su carrera hasta la zona de lanzamiento, ayudados en gran parte porque la flota estaba emitiendo suficiente señales electrónicas como para detectarlas desde el espacio.

-Ahí están camaradas- comento el Coronel Bukharin, jefe del regimiento de ataque mientras observaba la pantalla de radar que ahora mostraba las posiciones de los buques en todo el lugar.

Cada Backfire llevaba 10 misiles Kh-15, seis de ellos en su bahía interna y cuatro en cada punto de anclaje de las alas, el peso en las alas dificultaba maniobrar adecuadamente las aeronaves pero eso lo que menos preocupaba a las tripulaciones, tenían cobertura para protegerlos hasta llegar a su meta. -Tres minutos con treinta segundos para lanzar-

Por su parte los PAK FA ya habían rastreado a buena parte de la CAP que custodiaba ese sector y después de marcar los blancos dispararon sus misiles contra ellos antes de que muchos pilotos lograran reaccionar

-¡Evasivas ahora!- El chillido de su RWR casi ensordeció a Rick pero sus cuidados habían resultado adecuados, Bermellón pudo detectar el momento en que los R-77 se encontraban a menos de 30 kilómetros de ellos y con bruscas maniobras y soltando Chaff para confundir a los sistemas guía de los misiles. Fueron los afortunados, la salva disparada se cobró 16 cazas aliados, dejando a Bermellón como la única barrera entre los Backfires y la flota.

_-Sin presión Sterling, que tú puedes hacerlo-_ Max lanzó su avión en una picada para unirse a sus compañeros. El misil que lo seguía no pudo continuar la persecución y detono poco después de pasar la nube de chaff que había dejado.

El equipo descendió hasta menos de 20 metros del nivel mar y en una jugada temeraria apago todos sus sistemas, incluyendo sus transpondedores IFF, reduciendo drásticamente sus emisiones electrónicas… y convirtiéndose en un blanco legítimo para cada misil que la flota y los marines pudieran desplegar. _-Es una locura, así que más vale que funcione- _su locura era sencilla, que los PAK FA los pasaran y sorprenderían a los Backfires cuando llegaran a su punto de lanzamiento.

Claudia se mantenía clavada en su puesto en la pantalla del radar monitoreando la trayectoria de la andanada disparada por las fuerzas chinas -Vampiros cerrando a nuestra posición.- rápidamente dispuso los parámetros para las defensas de punto de la nave - ESSM listos para lanzar. Patrón Victor Romeo-

El VLS del Macross destapo cuatro silos y dieciséis misiles fueron preparados para disparar. En ese momento los vampiros estaban a menos de 20 kilómetros del Macross y varios de sus escoltas.

-¡Solución de fuego positiva!- grito Kim.

-Fuego- ordeno tranquilamente Globalsky.

-Birds Away- Claudia oprimió el comando de ataque.

Los ESSM se elevaron en cuestión de instantes para unirse al resto de misiles lanzados por el segundo anillo de defensa. Los vampiros volvieron a ser eliminados en grandes números -cerca de 27 en la andanada- mientras los ESSM seguían siendo disparados, los sobrevivientes se acercaban cada vez más. Al final cuando llego el turno de los Phalanx quedaban solo 25 misiles una mezcla de C-301 y C-803, que se repartieron por toda la flota. El Macross derribo 3 tres que se acercaban por la proa y estribor, el Stennis otros 2, mismos que el Prometheus, el Antietam, el Kidd y el Kirishima. Sin embargo se pagó un precio. El Mobile Bay que no había sido dañado previamente fue hundido con todos a bordo cuando un C-803 impacto después de hacer su picada en el silo VLS de la popa, el que contenía los misiles Tomahawk sin usar de la nave, mismo destino del Damocles, el Orión, ambos se perderían por impactos de los solitarios C-301 que sobrevivieron la cortina de SAMs, probando lo temibles que esas armas eran. Junto con ellos, el Bob Hope un buque Ro/Ro que llevaba suministros y esperaba que la zona fuera asegurada para iniciar la descarga en los muelles de Inchon, además del JDS Akizuki y la fragata HMS Toowoomba de la marina australiana, ambos proporcionaban escolta ASW/ASuW a la flota. Pero la noche no terminaba aún.

Una luz roja parpadeo en la consola del oficial de armas del Backfire que encabezaba la formación de ataque que se había dividido para cubrir la mayor área posible. En esos momentos ya sobrevolaban Seúl a velocidad supersónica a más de 10 mil metros de altura, el estallido sónico los seguía un par de segundos después. Tenían el espacio aéreo despejado frente a ellos.

-Señor estamos listos-

-Atención regimiento, disparen-

Justo cuanto las compuertas de las bahías de armas se abrían y los primeros Kh-15 salían disparados de los puntos sobre las alas, cuatro Tu-22M desaparecieron en enormes bolas de fuego para sorpresa de todos en la formación.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! Perdimos a 3-

-¡No veo a 9!-

-Este es Lavina 4 ¡Me dieron! ¡Me dieron!-

Bukharin estaba simplemente sorprendido, no habían tenido advertencia alguna sobre misiles enemigos y ahora estaban en medio de la secuencia de disparos como para poder realizar maniobras evasivas. Tomo el radio y pidió ayuda -Pitisa Groma, Pitisa Groma… necesitamos apoyo urgente, cazas enemigo en frente de nosotros.-

Rick contemplo con satisfacción como sus Sidewinders se dirigían con precisión hasta sus blancos, Bermellón había trazado una ruta de aproximación descendente y por detrás de la formación enemiga que los situó en uno de los costados de la formación rusa. Eso facilito las cosas ya que cada piloto de la sección había lanzado un misil a unos veinte kilómetros de distancia, en el borde de los parámetros recomendados, pero su jugada había resultado, antes de que los PAK FA estuvieran en posición de volverles a disparar con R-77 de nuevo. Carr y Ben se habían cobrado 2 Backfires adicionales. En total el número de Kh-15 que lograron lanzarse fue de 75 misiles, ya que algunos boomers fueron derribados cuando ya habían lanzado dos o más misiles.

-Eso les enseñara malnacidos- profirió Carr por la radio, pero el alivio fue efímero.

Los RWR de todo el equipo comenzaron a chillar, estaban siendo rastreados por radares aéreos, eso solo significaba una cosa. Los PAK FA estaban de regreso y pronto estarían sobre ellos. Rick solo apretó los dientes mientras revisaba sus municiones y combustible.

-1 AIM-120C, 1 AIM-9X… 175 balas en el cañón y combustible para 10 minutos de vuelo- acelerar y desacelerar a máxima velocidad varias veces durante este vuelo de verdad tenía su costo. Si se enfrascaba en otro combate aéreo, su reserva seguro caería a cero. No que con toda su munición y tanque lleno fuera algo sencillo pararse enfrente de los cazas furtivos, pero ciertamente ayudaba más a la confianza que volar en un caza en sus mínimos.

-¡Dios mío!- murmuro Sammy cuando las imágenes del Akizuki fueron más nítidas.

Gracias a las potentes cámaras infrarrojas del Haewkeye. Lisa y el resto de la tripulación podían observar los daños a la formación de escoltas, en el caso del destructor japonés, que se encontraba a un par de docenas de kilómetros de la zona donde el Hawkeye sobrevolaba, toda la superstructura de la nave estaba en llamas, en especial la zona posterior de la nave donde se encontraban las calderas, el denso humo dificultaba la visión un poco pero era evidente que no se observaba movimiento en sus cubiertas que indicara que estaba en marcha un proceso de evacuación.

-Ojala alguien salga de ese infierno- comentó el piloto de la nave. Lisa asintió silentemente con la cabeza. -BEEP. BEEP- una alarma de alerta los hizo salir de su estupor.

-Bermellón Líder a Weather Girl-

-Adelante Bermellón- contesto Lisa al notar la preocupación en la voz de Rick.

-Vamos a necesitar refuerzos por aquí, para tapar este agujero.- Fue entonces que Lisa volvió a revisar el sector en donde Rick se encontraba. Estaban solos en medio de la ruta de ataque de los boomers.

Con voz consternada Lisa se apresuró a contestar -No te preocupes Bermellón, te conseguiremos ayuda cuanto antes- apenas corto la señal Lisa comenzó a buscar en su roster de unidades y frecuencias apoyo para Rick, sin éxito alguno.

Mientras los vampiros rusos viajaban a gran velocidad y estarían en posición de dañar a la flota. Azonia evaluaba sus opciones, el ataque chino había cobrado varios escoltas, pero aún había suficiente presencia enemiga para derribar los pocos misiles que habían lanzado. Los anfibios y buques logísticos seguían ahí frente a ella y tenía claro que las probabilidades de su ataque pudiera provocar daños significativos debido a la fuerte presencia de la flota, esos aviones enemigos que aparecieron de la nada habían terminado de echar por la borda sus consideraciones. Ahora debía decidir basado en los aspectos puramente militares si continuaba adelante.

Tomo esa decisión en menos de 30 segundos -Grom Líder a todos los miembros- por unos momentos hubo un silencio. Rico, Bron y Konda mantuvieron el aliento por unos segundos -Mayor-

-Si Señora- contesto de inmediato Rico.

-Tome el mando- dijo Azonia. Sus manos recorrieron el módulo de control de fuego colocado de frente a un costado de su asiento, rápidamente comenzó a teclear los números de los códigos de lanzamiento. Y después tomo la llave que Breetai le había dado. La coloco en su ranura y giro de ella.

-Ojivas armadas- dijo Konda al observar en la pantalla de control de armas como en cada celda que representaba a los seis Kh-15 que portaba el Blackjack, aparecía la leyenda "Vooruzhennyy"*

-Ejecuten plan Khrustal'naya Noch* - eso fue todo. Azonia mostro entonces un rostro completamente desprovisto de emoción alguna.

Cuatro Blackjacks que integraban la sección Grom, encendieron todos sus sensores y abandonaron su zona de espera en Pocheon para enfilar rumbo a su cita con la historia, para cuando alcanzaran su máxima velocidad habrían cubierto la distancia que los separaba de sus blancos en cuestión de pocos minutos. Comenzaba así el último acto del día.

Weather Girl continuaba monitoreando el curso de los primeros Kh-15 tratando de encontrar apoyo aéreo para derribar los misiles o de menos encontrar alguien que respaldará a Rick en su inminente combate. La pelea de la CAP de la flota contra los espectros ya está terminando a pesar de las pérdidas propias. Todos los bandidos estaban siendo sistemáticamente derribados. Los escuadrones que integraban la sección Beta estaban desorganizados pero varios lograron lanzar misiles en contra de los Kh-15 derribando una veintena al parecer, antes de que estos los pasaran merced de su gran velocidad.

-¡Mas radares de tiro!- comento Sammy.

-¿Es que no se les van a acabar los bombarderos?-

Era una pregunta más bien retórica para Lisa. Ya que estaba más que conscientes de los estimados que inteligencia tenía sobre la aviación de bombardeo de la PLAN y la AVMF, lo que no significaba que fuera una tarea sencilla el derribar a esos aparatos que tanto daño le hacían a la flota cada vez que se presentaban. _-Nos han lanzado todo lo que tienen, en algún momento tienen que hacer una pausa y analizar el costo beneficio, de tales acciones-_

Aunque la premisa era correcta, lo que Lisa Riber ignoraba en esos momentos era que los riesgos que la dirección del ESBIN estaba dispuesta correr eran mucho mayores que los que cualquiera hubiera supuesto. Seis misiles nucleares configurados para una explosión de 15 kilotones, estaban a punto de ser lanzados sobre una fuerza que numeraba casi 30 mil personas. Si uno de los misiles impactaba en alguno de los buques anfibios clase Wasp o America, las victimas llegarían a 2 mil en instantes, después se sumarían aquellas en los buques cercanos a la zona de impacto, los afortunados serán aquellos que mueran en la explosión, los desgraciados morirán de envenenamiento radiactivo las horas, días e incluso meses después de la detonación. Pero eso era algo desconocido para todos en la flota.

Lisa miro de nuevo la lectura de su pantalla antes de transmitir por radio -Identificados como Blackjacks- no había forma de que eso fuera bueno.

Solo en una ocasión los Tu-160 habían actuado en una misión en número mayor a un aparato, fue cuando los norteamericanos perdieron al Bush por varios meses ya, en el Mar de Noruega a comienzos de la guerra. Allí había cuatro de ellos a una velocidad cercana a Mach 2, nadie iba a interceptarlos a tiempo.

-Comandante Riber- el piloto del E-2D la llamo por el radio.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Tengo un pedido urgente de parte de una unidad de marines en Inchon-

-Pásela-

-Aquí Weather Girl, AWE&C del SDCV-1-

-Weather Girl, este es Wardog 3-6, tengo una unidad recién desempacada de AN/TQW-1 Avengers para cobertura local. Sabemos del predicamento y estamos listos para actuar. Pero tenemos un problema- La voz se mostraba segura y Riber ya se imaginaba cual sería.

-Sus códigos IFF-

-En efecto señora- Lisa se mordió los labios.

Dependía de Lisa decidir emplear la opción que estaba a disposición suya. Los Blackjack comenzaron a disparar sus Kh-15, 36 misiles repartidos entre los tres primeros aviones y seis en el último. Enviar los códigos IFF no era problema, el tiempo que llevaba cargarlos en la computadora de los Avengers sí. Tiempo que no tienen, pero autorizar abrir fuego sin ellos significaba que toda aeronave u objeto volador en el área de cobertura estaba en peligro de ser derribado por los misiles de los vehículos. _-Rick está en esa zona- _

-42 Vampiros- dijo Sammy, sin querer presentando el otro lado de la moneda.

Cuatro vidas, contra las de cientos quizá miles. Lisa adopto una expresión fría y determinada -Wardog 3-6 está autorizado a abrir fuego libre. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de sacar a los nuestros-

-De inmediato señora-

-Perdónenme por favor- dijo en un susurro Elizabeth Riber.

El Castor y el Pollux comenzaron a abrir fuego al ser las naves más cercanas a la costa, sus disparos comenzaron a diezmar a los vampiros. Pero en esta ocasión el tiempo jugaba en contra ya que los Kh-15 podía volar a Mach 5, cuando dispusieran de la distancia y la programación -no era recomendable esa velocidad, limitaba aún más la de por sí pobre maniobrabilidad del misil- pero esa no era una consideración que les importase en esos momentos a los pilotos rusos. Cubrieron los casi 100 kilómetros que los separaban de la flota en cuestión de segundos. Pronto cada nave con sistemas de defensa estaba apuntado y disparando todo lo que tenían contra los Vampiros.

-¡Ahora Max!- las palabras de Rick retumbaron en sus oídos.

Sterling empujo la nariz de su caza hacia abajo al tiempo que realizo un salvaje giro de tonel mientras descendía, las balas trazadoras del cañón del bandido que estaba siguiéndolo pasaron por un costado de su cabina mientras este giraba. Quebró a la izquierda en una maniobra en la que juro, escucho que su avión se quejó del abuso recibido. -5 segundos jefe y estaré en donde quieres-

-Copiado-

Max volvió a hacer otro violento giro esta vez a la izquierda antes de nivelarse, su perseguido se situó detrás de él y preparo un misil. No tuvo oportunidad un misil llego de frente y por arriba acabando con él.

-Tu turno jefe-

Hunter envió su super hornet en una profunda picada justo enfrente de Max, el bandido que llevaba atrás enardecido por la pérdida de su camarada nunca vio más allá de las aparentes maniobras desesperadas de su presa. Rick y Max habían maniobrado para que cada uno eliminara al caza que perseguía al otro. Una ráfaga de cañón que dio en la cabina del PAK FA acabo con el combate al menos momentáneamente. Bermellón había sobrevivido contra seis espectros. Arreglándoselas para derribar a tres -Ben y Carr se las habían ingeniado para acabar con otro- pero aún sobrevivía la mitad.

-Atención a todas las aeronaves abandonen la zona 00-22-00- la voz de Lisa se escuchó por todas las frecuencias -SAMs amigos disparando-

Antes de que pudiera decir algo el RWR de su caza comenzó a chillar y todo fue claro para Rick, estaban en una zona libre de fuego y debían salir lo más rápido que pudieran de ahí. -¡Bermellón abandonen, abandonen!- Como si de su señal para entrar se hubiera tratado, al menos ocho misiles FIM-92 Stinger saltaron en frente de ellos.

Toda la formación Bermellón comenzó a hacer evasivas para evitar ser derribados por "fuego amigo". Aunque Ben en más de una ocasión que tanto tenia de amigo que tus propias fuerzas acabaran contigo. Mientras lo hacían Max noto como un PAK FA escapaba por sureste y sin pensarlo un segundo se lanzó tras él, bandido estaba escapado -los misiles de los Avengers ya estaban en el aíre- que no noto que Max se colocó a unos kilómetros detrás de él y le envió su ultimo Sidewinder acabando con él.

_-Por una vez inteligencia lo hizo bien.-_ pensó con satisfacción.

Los analistas del GMS dedujeron correctamente que la única falla en el diseño del PAK FA, eran las enormes toberas de sus motores Saturn AL-41, le proporcionaban una gran maniobrabilidad, pero no disminuían la emisión de calor de los mismos a diferencia de las que el Raptor portaba. El misil siguió su curso imperturbable hasta alcanzar su objetivo. Otro PAK FA fue derribado por los misiles lanzados por Wardog, haciendo que el solitario espectro huyera a máxima velocidad, no había podido distinguir si los últimos compañeros suyos alcanzaron a eyectarse.

Los Avengers de Wardog siguieron encontrando blancos, además del caza enemigo que derribaron, lograron alcanzar a seis Kh-15 disparando una andanada justo en la ruta que seguían, antes de que la mayor velocidad de los misiles rusos los dejara muy atrás. En ese momento, los cazas de Bermellón fueron rebasados por los últimos misiles disparados por los Blackjacks que ya saliendo de la zona de combate.

Varias decenas de kilómetros más atrás el escuadrón que volaba desde Atsugi por fin llegaba a la zona de ataque -Los tengo en la mira Líder… se alejan rápidamente- dijo uno de los pilotos más adelantados.

-Copiado Helldiver 8, tú y 9 ataquen, acaben con los que puedan el resto de nosotros cortaremos los números de vampiros.-

Los ocho F-22A que hicieron el viaje se dispersaron y para compensar lo tardío de su participación, dispararon una andanada de AMRAAMs que sorprendió al grupo que se retiraba por el este que acabo con los últimos Backfires del grupo Lavina, el solitario PAK FA y un grupo de Xian que estaban de igual forma agrupándose en el área, totalizando 12 aparatos abatidos. Y cerca de una treintena de misiles disparados por ambos grupos rusos. Los Blackjacks escaparon intactos aunque en muchos casos debieron acelerar al máximo para mantener la distancia contra sus perseguidores.

-Eso estuvo demasiado cerca- dijo aliviado Konda al comprobar que el último de los misiles explotaba varios kilómetros atrás de ellos habiendo agotado su combustible.

-Tienes razón camarada- Rico compartía su sentimiento, en parte porque el tobillo aún le dolía.

Sin embargo Azonia se mantuvo callada piloteando la nave, era la tercera que escullaba por la radio como hombre y mujeres que entreno eran eliminados sin piedad alguna. Sus reticencias se acallaron por los momentos, lo único en su mente era sobrevivir lo suficiente para conocer si el sacrificio de sus pilotos había valido la pena, o seria como en los Balcanes de nuevo. Un ataque valiente pero inútil.

A pesar del peligro que representaban sus propios misiles, todos sabían que entre más vampiros fueran derribados, menor probabilidad de que alguno de los buques fuera alcanzado.

Con todo Rick tenía que preguntar -Bermellón ¿Qué hacemos?- el silencio fue breve.

Para su propia sorpresa, Ben fue quien puso en una palabra la decisión del equipo -Hagámoslo-

No tenían casi municiones, ni combustible y estaban a punto de ignorar una regla básica de las operaciones combinadas -No entres en una zona designada para SAMs- pero al menos tenían la opción de quedarse o escapar. La gente de los buques solo tenía la esperanza de que las defensas de la flota fueran lo suficientemente densas para detener todos los misiles, sin embargo las probabilidades jugaban en contra. Desde su puesto en el CDC del Blue Ridge, el Almirante Kimmel observo como el despliegue de fuego de la flota aumentaba con cada segundo que pasaba, pero a la vez con cada segundo que pasaba los vampiros se acercaban cada vez más. Cuando superaron el cinturón externo de defensa, las naves recurrieron a sus sistemas CIWS, desde Phalanx, arreglos RAM e incluso los propios cañones principales de los buques fueron empleados. Todas las naves de la flota escupían fuego en contra de la amenaza que se acercaba a velocidad supersónica a ellos.

Sin embargo el veterano oficial se anticipó al resultado -Algunos se van a colar…- A pesar de sus esfuerzos habrá perdidas entre el contingente anfibio.

-…¿Los equipos de control de daños?- pregunto Globalsky que había llegado a la misma conclusión que Kimmel.

-Ya están en sus posiciones- contesto secamente el americano.

Los vampiros cayeron sobre sus blancos hundiendo sus ojivas de altos explosivos como colmillos sobre la piel de acero y aluminio de sus víctimas. El destructor australiano Hobarth fue el primero en ser atacado, recibió tres misiles. El segundo fue el Pollux, le siguieron las naves surcorenas Yulgok Yi I, Eulji Mundeok y el Bi Ro Bong un LST que llevaba 200 marines surcoreanos y varios vehículos, todos desaparecieron en sendas bolas de fuego. El Bong fue el primer anfibio en ser hundido pero no sería el último, pronto le siguieron los LSD Fort Mc Henry, Rushmore y el LPD Green Bay.

Rick que ya había gastado el último de sus AMRAAM contra un blanco previo, puso a un Kh-15 en su mira -Te tengo- disparándole 30 balas de su cañón. Ahora solo tenía 27 balas y menos de 2 minutos de vuelo. La recompensa vino cuando una bola de fuego ocupo el lugar donde antes había estado el misil enemigo. No tenía tiempo suficiente para buscar un lugar donde aterrizar así que resignándose a tener que eyectarse busco el blanco más cercano a él.

Ben gasto el último de sus misiles contra un par de Kh-15 que enfilaban contra el Hyuga, un enorme destructor portahelicópteros que comandaba el destacamento japonés. Max abatió a otros dos que se dirigían a los Ro/Ro y Carr evito que el Canberra se uniera a la lista de bajas. Sin proponérselo entre los vampiros que Bermellón había eliminado, se encontraban cuatro de los misiles disparados por Azonia.

-Señora…- Rico miro preocupado a Azonia que mantenía una expresión inexpresiva en su rostro.

Miraba atentamente su radar para seguir la trayectoria de los misiles, frustrándose al ver como cuatro de estos eran destruidos. En realidad Azonia contenía su aliento, una parte de ella deseaba que todos los misiles fueran abatidos, otra que sabía que eso significaba que muchos jóvenes rusos morirían si la flota permanecía en Inchon, por lo que también deseaba que nada los detuviera. Uno de ellos enfilo al Macross.

Apretó los puños y murmuro -Vamos lleguen a su destino-

Los dos misiles se enfocaron en el LHD-6 USS Bonhomme Richard, un enorme buque de asalto con dos mil personas a bordo y el Macross. Rick sabía que jamás llegaría a tiempo a detener el vampiro que se dirigía a su nave y el Richard que estaba más cerca ya se las estaba viendo con tres misiles. Sin más demora llevo su caza lo más cerca que pudo del vampiro. En ese momento las alarmas, de combustible, de baja munición, de alerta de misil -las defensas de las naves disparaban misiles y estos se enganchaban a lo primero que hallaban- ya sonaban a todo lo que daban en la cabina de Rick, pero este las ignoro enfilo la nariz de su caza y disparo una descarga contra el misil, pero este hizo un brusco descenso para esquivar un ESSM, que iba justo hacia el y que las balas de Hunter destruyeron por accidente y cerca para su gusto.

-¡MIERDA!- soltó seguro que fue una expresión compartida por la gente del CDC del Richard. -Una vez más- con el indicador de combustible en 0005 galones. Apunto de nuevo y disparo las últimas siete balas de su cañón. Esta vez no fallo. Con satisfacción su rostro Rick enfilo su caza a un rumbo donde evitaría algún buque y misil.

-Líder Bermellón eyectándose- alcanzo la palanca de eyección y la jalo con todas sus fuerzas. Los cohetes de su asiento se encendieron, la carlinga se desprendió para después fragmentar en pedazos y Rick salió disparado a casi 400 km/h, su paracaídas se abrió poco después y comenzó a caer suavemente a las aguas de la bahía. Perder su caza y el dolor en su hombro derecho y la espalda era un precio pequeño por haber cumplido su trabajo.

Pero Rick y su equipo no fueron los únicos que ignoraron la orden de permanecer fuera del anillo interno de defensa. -¡Eres mío maldito!- exclamo Roy Fockker cuando centro al último de los Kh-15 con cabeza nuclear antes de convertirlo en una nube de desechos cortesía de los restantes Sidewinders que le quedaban -¡Eso es por tratar de volar a mi prometida en pedazos!- dijo por las frecuencias de la radio sin darse cuenta que media flota lo había escuchado. Fockker junto con varios pilotos del Stennis y el Macross se habían unido a los esfuerzos. Sin haber podido derribar a ningún Backfire o Blackjack, decidieron acabar con cuantos vampiros pudieran.

Globalsky solo miro a una sonrojada Claudia que trataba de hacerse pequeña ante la mirada de todos en el CDC, el viejo ruso saco su pipa y la llevo a su boca sin encenderla -Ya era hora Teniente, ya era hora- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Con eso el Macross estallo en celebración. Habían sobrevivido, habían ganado, el día y el campo de batalla eran suyos.

Un aliviado Kimmel había observado toda la frenética batalla sin poder hacer mucho más que dar órdenes y esperar a que estas fueran cumplidas de inmediato por sus fuerzas. Por unos momentos se dio el lujo de unirse silentemente a las celebraciones del CDC del Blue Ridge, algunos de los tripulantes y oficiales más expresivos que otros, pero todos compartían la alegría de haber sobrevivido junto con la satisfacción de haber cumplido con su deber.

-Muy bien…- dijo acallando un poco el ánimo –Que los vuelos CSAR se lancen de inmediato, recuperemos a todos nuestros muchachos de las aguas y prestemos ayuda a los buques en problemas.-

-De inmediato- fue la respuesta de muchos.

-Después quiero a nuestros pilotos, escupiendo bombas, balas, misiles e insultos sobre esos malditos neocomunistas de pacotilla, que los marines no se lleven todo el crédito este día-

-¡Si señor!- el ánimo de su tripulación estaba por las nubes.

Pero su celebración fue prematura, aprovechando que la flota estaba en desarraigo, una amenaza hasta entonces oculta hizo su aparición. Todo pasó en 30 segundos.

-Lancen ahora- dijo Khyron sin poder contener una sonrisa.

Los silos lanzadores del Kit se llenaron de aire comprimido, acto seguido expulsaron sus cargas protegidas por una cubierta plástica con la fuerza suficiente para recorrer los 20 metros que los separaban de la superficie del mar, al llegar ahí. La cubierta se desprendió dejando al descubierto seis misiles RPK-7 Veter (SS-N-16 Stallion), estaban a menos de 40 kilómetros de la flota.

-¡VAMPIROS! Posición 270º Oeste- Lisa fue la primera en detectarlos. Desde el Hawkeye que volaba en círculos sobre la zona portuaria de Inchon. Incrédula ante lo que veía en las pantallas, como todos creía que lo peor ya había terminado.

Pero lo peor estaba por llegar. A tan corta distancia los únicos medios de defensa eran los ESSM, RAM o Phalanx, los Veter eran supersónicos como la gran mayorías de los misiles antibuque del ESBIN por lo que recorrieron la distancia en escasos segundos. Además en una muestra de su brutalidad, Khyron había ordenado programar a los misiles con una detonación por proximidad en caso de encontrarse a menos de 1 kilómetro del blanco rastreado por el misil. Con lo cual garantizaba al menos una detonación dentro del área de destrucción roja de la cabeza del misil en caso de que este fuera abatido por las defensas de la zona.

-Solución de fuego lista- dijo Kim.

-DISPAREN- ordeno Globalsky.

Cuatro misiles ESSM salieron de su silo, los Phalanx comenzaron a rastrear a los vampiros, e incluso hubo naves que giraron sus cañones para ayudar en el esfuerzo. El primero en ser alcanzado fue el USS Chung-Hoon las balas del Phalanx destruyeron al misil que se dirigía hacia el destructor, cuando este se encontraba a 200 metros de distancia y a 60 metros de altura. Sin saberlo maximizaron los efectos aéreos de una explosión de 15 kilotones.

En cuestión de microsegundos el poder de la fuerza elemental más poderosa controlada por el hombre fue liberado, al principio fue como si se formara una especie de vacío en el área, por instantes nada pareció ocurrir. Fue entonces que vino la onda expansiva, que destrozo todo a su paso a kilómetro y medio a la redonda, con 20 libras fuerza sobre pulgada cuadrada, a esa distancia la onda podía derribar rascacielos de concreto, el Chung-Hoon fue literalmente borrado antes de que alguien en la nave supiera que había pasado. Entonces vino la explosión. Y con ella una luz que desgarro las entrañas de la oscuridad.

-¡Dios mío!- Lisa no sabía que mirar, su consola o la ventana a la que tenía acceso y por la cual se filtraba un resplandor que por unos momentos ilumino la noche como el más grande de los soles.

Globalsky solo apretó los puños al escuchar el ruido de la detonación -Bozhe moi- a pesar de estar lejos, a varios kilómetros de hecho, el Macross se balanceo con intensidad. La enorme fortaleza naval fue sacudida como si se tratase de una simple hoja a merced de los vientos.

Desde su balsa de rescate Rick solo atino a mirar la característica nube en forma de hongo que se alzaba rápidamente en el cielo iluminado previamente por esta y que él solo había visto hasta ese momento en libros, y viejos documentales y películas. -No…- salió de su boca mientras que su cerebro trataba de procesar lo que estaba presenciando.

Los pilotos de la CAP se estaban agrupando cerca de la costa miraron el resplandor estupefactos ante lo que estaban viendo. -Esto es una pesadilla- fue lo único que Max pudo decir.

Pero la pesadilla no había terminado. Dos misiles fueron derribados por las defensas sin que entraran el parámetro designado por Khyron para la detonación.

El ROKS Marado no fue afortunado, un Veter impacto de lleno en la superestructura de la nave, el enorme LPH con una dotación de 1400 personas desapareció en el aire, víctima de la gigantesca bola de fuego que lo envolvió y fundió a la nave junto con sus tripulantes antes de desaparecer cortesía de la masiva onda expansiva producto de la perversión del hombre que siempre busca la mejor manera, la más eficiente, la más brutal forma de resolver sus conflictos con ayuda de una ciencia desviada.

Jamás ha sido una persona particularmente creyente, pero al ver como la columna de humo comenzó a alzarse para adoptar la conocida forma de hongo atómico, Susan Graham se siente pequeña, muy pequeña ante todo lo que está ocurriendo a su alrededor -Esto no puede estar pasando…- dijo mientras notaba como la luz disminuía lentamente y todo volvía a quedar en penumbras -Por favor Dios, que esto solo sea una pesadilla.- suplico con la vista aún clavada en la obscuridad.

El miedo, la incredulidad y el desespero se esparcieron por todos los presentes en la flota y en aquellos en las playas de Inchon que tampoco podían apartar sus miradas ante los eventos que estaban ocurriendo frente a ellos. Algunos se hincaron a orar, otros simplemente se negaban a aceptar la imagen frente a sus ojos. Hombres, mujeres, niños; todos tenían sus miradas hacia las aguas frente a ellos, observando como una columna que se asemejaba a un dragón de fuego elevarse como un augurio de los días por venir. Más arriba de las cabezas de cualquiera, satélites de vigilancia capturaron las enormes explosiones y fueron maniobrados hasta estar en posición para suministrar la tan necesaria información a sus superiores, pronto toda la jerarquía política del mundo tendría sus ojos puestos en Corea.

-¿Es que acaso se han vuelto locos?...- la incredulidad era evidente en la voz y las palabras de Scott Bernard al ver desaparecer lo que alguna vez fue el Marado.

-Pobres diablos- murmuro Lunk mientras hacia una plegaria silenciosa. Todos salvo una persona concordaron con él en silencio.

Wolf tenía otras ideas -No amigos míos…- encendió un cigarro y le dio una fuerte inhalación -Ellos no tuvieron tiempo de sentir nada…- medito un poco -nosotros aún seguimos aquí.- dijo tranquilamente mientras contemplaba el horizonte.

-Uno nos ha centrado- dijo Vanessa apenas conteniendo el estupor. -El último se dirige al Stennis-

-Defensas activas… buscando solución de fuego…- Kim se mordía los labios esperando la indicación del sistema para disparar.

Para toda la gente del Macross el tiempo pareció detenerse cuando Globalsky ordeno disparar, los ESSM abandonaron de nuevo sus silos y buscaron su blanco, los dos Veter seguían su rumbo sin variación alguna. La distancia se acortaba, el tiempo se agotaba y la esperanza… esa estaba en su punto más alto.

Claudia Grant miro el reloj digital que se mostraba en la pantalla táctica del CDC de la nave se leía 2359.58 Zulu. Un misil fue derribado, otro llego a su destino.

-Roy te amo-

Una última explosión adorno la noche, una última nube en forma de hongo subió hasta los cielos tratando de tocar las estrellas ignorante del caos que su sola presencia anunciaba al mundo. Eran las 23 horas con 59 minutos y 59 segundos del miércoles 5 de Diciembre de 2012, la luna iluminaba radiante la bahía dando una visión aún más lúgubre a los acontecimientos que se sucedían, las llamas de los buques dañados o que comenzaban a hundirse, el sonido de las alarmas, los gritos y peticiones de ayuda frenéticas por la radio, aviones y helicópteros que sobrevolaban el sitio.

Los primeros reportes comenzaron a llegar a las capitales y centros de poder del mundo. Los líderes de ambos bloques desde Tokio hasta Moscú, conferenciaban los unos con otros buscando conceso sobre lo que se debía hacer, pero la confusión y la incertidumbre merodeaban en cada esquina. Serían seis horas muy largas, para cuando el resto del planeta supiera lo que ha pasado esta noche, una decisión se habría tomado ya, una nacida de la noche más oscura que el mundo recordara en su historia reciente. Los días más aciagos de la guerra estaban a punto de comenzar.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas y Desvaríos: <strong>¿Y bien que les pareció el capítulo? Khyron robándose el show a última hora jejeje. Yo dije que esta historia iba a tener cambios y más de alguna sacudida. Así que sobre advertencia no hubo engaño. Han sido capítulos especialmente difíciles, ya que es la batalla más grande hasta ahora del fic y realmente uno tenía que revisar y volver a revisar para ver si algún detalle no se nos barría. Sobre todo considerando el final.

El próximo capítulo va a tratar de las consecuencias de lo sucedido y como se lidia con las mismas. Será un nuevo arco, ya que lo que tengo planeado rompía con el tono general de este presente arco. Algunos personajes se van a ir, otros llegaran y unos más regresaran a esta historia. Con suerte estará listo para septiembre, a tiempo para mi segundo cumpleaños en este sitio.

Como siempre se agradecerán los comentarios, opiniones, sugerencias, observaciones, de ustedes lectores. Y de nuevo agradezco el tiempo que se tomaron para leer esta historia a todos ustedes. Les dejo como siempre su Glosario, para que no se me confundan con todo la palabrería que luego uno escribe.

风暴 Fēngbào*: Chino para Tormenta.

光束 Guāngshù *: Chino para Rayo.

Maikaze 舞風*: Japonés para Remolino

Senior Servicie*: Nombre popular con que se le conoce a la Royal Navy en el Reino Unido. Literalmente significa "El Servicio Mayor" la razón de dicho nombre, se debe a que es la rama militar más antigua del país habiéndose establecido en el siglo XVI.

旗風 Hatakaze*: Japonés para Bandera al viento

占卜 Zhānbǔ*: Chino para Augurio

ADAMS y RAAMS*: Acrónimo para Sistema de Munición de Artillería para Negación de Area o Area Denial Artillery Munition System (ADAMS) Es una ronda (proyectil) de artillería que libera minas antipersonales que una vez desplegadas despliegan cables para su activación como "booby traps" o trampas caza bobos que una vez activadas son lanzadas hacia arriba -a una altura predeterminada- antes de explotar. Están diseñadas para autodestruirse después de un determinado periodo de tiempo.

Mientras que el Sistema de Remoto de Minas Antiblindajes o Remote Anti Armor Mine System (RAAMS) es otra ronda cuyo objetivo es desplegar minas anti vehículo (tanques, transportes blindados etc.,) los dos tipos de minas son desplegados juntos para dificultar su remoción por parte de los ingenieros de combate enemigos. Como la ADAMS, se autodestruye después de un periodo de tiempo.

Láser libre de electrones*: El láser de electrones libres o FEL (acrónimo de free-electron laser en inglés) es un láser que comparte las propiedades ópticas de láseres convencionales, es decir, la emisión de un haz coherente de radiación electromagnética que puede alcanzar una alta potencia, pero que se basa un principio físico totalmente diferente para generar el haz: En lugar de excitar electrones a diferentes niveles de energía atómicos o moleculares, un FEL usa un haz de electrones acelerados a velocidades relativistas como medio activo para generar el láser; estos electrones no están ligados a átomos, sino que se mueven libremente en un campo magnético, de ahí el término "electrón libre". De aplicación diversa actuales y futuras, en el caso del campo militar se estudia su uso como medida de defensa antiaérea… Un láser dirigido a un misil o aeronave por unos instantes teóricamente sería capaz de "freír" o detonar su objetivo.

Ironclad*: Sin traducción exacta al español. Ironclad define a una clase de buque blindado, de guerra obviamente, propulsado por vapor de finales del siglo XIX, que estaba protegido por una armadura compuesta de placas de hierro o acero. Antecesor directo de los buques hechos de metal. Los Ironclad fueron en su momento un paso revolucionario en la ingeniería naval militar de su época.

AAVP-7A*:El Assault Amphibious Vehicle o AAV; Vehículo de asalto anfibio, designado oficialmente como AAV-7A1, es un vehículo de desembarco anfibio de tracción por orugas fabricado El AAV-7A1 es en la actualidad el principal transporte de tropas anfibio del Cuerpo de Marines de los Estados Unidos y también es utilizado por fuerzas anfibias de otros países.

LCAC*: Una lancha de desembarco aerodeslizante o Air Cushioned Landing Craft, también conocida como LCAC (siglas de Landing Craft, Air Cushioned) es una variante moderna de la lancha de desembarco anfibio. Estas embarcaciones están basadas en un aerodeslizador multipropósito de tamaño pequeño a medio.

Este tipo de embarcaciones permiten que las tropas y materiales puedan tener acceso a más del 70 por ciento de la línea costera del mundo, mientras que las embarcaciones de desembarco tradicionales solo pueden acceder al 15 por ciento de dicha línea costera. Las barreras típicas para las lanchas de desembarco convencionales son las arenas y playas blandas, marismas, tierras pantanosas y superficies blandas en general. La tecnología del colchón de aire ha aumentado drásticamente las capacidades de desembarco de la embarcación, proporcionando mayor velocidad y flexibilidad cuando se les compara con las embarcaciones de desembarco tradicionales.

ANZAC*: Acrónimo de Australian and New Zealand Army Corps –Cuerpo del Ejercito de Australia y Nueva Zelanda) como su nombre indica son las siglas que designan a un ejército conjunto de Australia y Nueva Zelanda en tiempos de guerra. El término se originó en 1915 con ocasión del desembarco combinado de fuerzas aliadas y que combatió en la batalla de Galípoli durante la Primera Guerra Mundial.

CBRN*: En Ingles Chemical, Biological, Radiological, Nuclear Defense. O en español Plan de Defensa Nuclear, Radiológico, Biológico y Químico, abreviado NRBQ, son las siglas comúnmente utilizadas para referirse tanto a las unidades militares y civiles como a los procedimientos de actuación existentes en diferentes países encargados de combatir ataques con armamento de esta clase, o reducir su amenaza.

"Ad hoc"*: Es una locución latina que significa literalmente "para esto". Generalmente se refiere a una solución específicamente elaborada para un problema o fin preciso y, por tanto, no generalizable ni utilizable para otros propósitos.

鱼鹰 Yúyīng*: Chino para Águila pescadora.

"Queers"*: Técnicamente hablando la palabra en ingles designa a una persona gritona o escandalosa, lo que se ajusta al trabajo que desempeñan los Growlers y Prowler al llenar de "ruido" los sistemas enemigos… pero estamos como hablando de marineros y pilotos navales, y hay doble sentido de por medio, Queer también es un despectivo para señalar a personas homosexuales. En ese caso el significado es el de "Maricones".

鱼叉 Yú chā: Chino para Arpón

长刀 Changdao*: Chino para Cuchillo o mejor dicho espada larga

刀 Dao*: chino para Espada

南刀 Nandao*: chino para Espada del Sur

-戟 Ji*: Chino para Alabarda

- 朴刀 Pudao*: Chino para Sable Simple/sencillo, se refiere más bien a un solo filo en la hoja.

- 月牙鏟 Yuèyáchǎn*: Chino para Espada de monje

黑色闪电 Hēisè shǎndiàn*: Chino para Relámpago Negro

Искрить Iskrit'*: Ruso para Centella

Interrogadores IFF*: El sistema identificador amigo-enemigo, o IFF por sus siglas en inglés (Identification Friend or Foe) es un sistema de identificación criptográfica. Dentro del campo militar, sirve para distinguir a aeronaves o a vehículos enemigos de los que no lo son. Su funcionamiento se basa en la respuesta a una interrogación hecha por otro sistema. En función de si la respuesta es correcta o no, se identificará como amigo o enemigo. Dos sistemas son necesarios: un interrogador (un radar secundario, por ejemplo) y un transpondedor. Existen distintos modos de interrogación. La interrogación en la mayoría de estos modos consta de dos pulsos separados por un intervalo de tiempo preciso

Stanley Orr*: Comandante de la Fleet Air Arm, sirvió de 1939 a 1966. Participo en la Batalla por Inglaterra y la Batalla del Atlántico en la IIGM, además de servicio adicional en la Guerra de Corea. Un piloto de caza condecorado por su valor y méritos Orr (1916-2003) es todavía poseedor del título como mayor As de combate de la FAA con sus 17 derribos confirmados durante su servicio en la IIGM.

Lavina*: Ruso para Avalancha

Ptitsa Groma*: Ruso para Ave de trueno.

kN*:En física, un newton (pronunciada /niúton/) o neutonio o neutón (símbolo: N) es la unidad de fuerza en el Sistema Internacional de Unidades, nombrada así en reconocimiento a Isaac Newton por su aportación a la física, especialmente a la mecánica clásica. El newton se define como la fuerza necesaria para proporcionar una aceleración de 1 m/s2 a un objeto de 1 kg de masa. Ergo el valor de un kilonewton es de 1000 newton… o sea que son motores muy potentes lo que montan esas cosas.

Vooruzhennyy*: Ruso para Armado

Khrustal'naya Noch*: Ruso para Noche de Cristal

ATTE.

FER82


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Salvo los OCs de este autor y aquellos generosamente prestados por sus respectivos creadores… Robotech todos sus personajes, vehículos, etc., derechos reservados propiedad de Harmony Gold, relato sin fines de lucro.

Aviso: Capitulo con contenido violento en su mayoría aunque no demasiado gráfico, con terminología técnica que puede cansar a más de uno, toda la acción se desarrolla en el año 2012. Leerlo o no depende de cada uno.

Aviso No.2: Mis más sinceras disculpas por el largo retraso, trabajo y familia -tengo una nueva sobrinita- y si alguien ha visto a Cat, que me lo haga saber.

* * *

><p><strong>Sinopsis: UA… Después de la tormenta, no siempre la calma es lo que llega.<strong>

**NIEBLA DE GUERRA**

**Capítulo 14: ¿Quién paga por nuestras decisiones? Parte I**

Afueras de Babocsa, Hungría. Dos semanas después de la batalla del Mar Amarillo

La nieve no había sido particularmente severa durante los últimos dos días, pero el problema principal era el viento que soplaba y que podía meterse hasta en los huesos por la menor abertura haciendo que cualquiera temblara de frío. Era además lo necesario para no permitir que los aparatos aéreos pudieran despegar y operar de forma adecuada. Pero eso no era algo que incomodara al Sargento Ivan Krikov acostumbrado a los inviernos de la taiga* del noreste de Rusia, un veterano que servía desde antes de Thanatos, había visto mucho, viajado demasiado y combatido todavía más, él estaba simplemente agradecido por haber sobrevivido hasta ahora. Así que con una poca común parsimonia estiro las piernas, dio un breve bostezo y comenzó a caminar por el campamento.

-Buenos días señor- le saludaba la tropa, él les devolvía sacudiendo levemente la cabeza.

-Buenos días Sargento- a los oficiales les daba un saludo junto con una contestación formales, aunque rápidas antes de continuar el camino había un asunto que tenía urgente que atender.

En otras circunstancias alguno de sus superiores bien podía llamarle la atención al aparentemente descuidado sargento, pero estaban más que dispuestos de dejárselo pasar al robusto hombre de cabello castaño que tiene una mirada decidida en sus ojos. Eso y el hecho de que dentro de unas horas deberá partir a Moscú junto con un grupo de soldados de su división para ser condecorados por su valor, por el Estado Mayor General y la Presidenta Groskhova en persona, en su caso le colgaran dos Estrellas de Oro de Héroe de la Federación Rusa. Eso hacía que el personal de la unidad le diera un trato preferente. Desde que el general al mando de la división hizo el anuncio, Krikov había notado un cambio de actitud hacia su persona, sus subordinados directos se pavoneaban y alardeaban de tenerlo como su jefe, los cocineros le guardaban una porción particularmente generosa en el comedor del campamento base y los oficiales eran un poco más abiertos a las sugerencias que hacía. Eso comenzaba a fastidiarlo sobremanera en especial por las consecuencias que eso acarreaba.

_-Te sacaran del frente-_ dijo un fragmento de su conciencia.

Frunció el ceño, esas dos medallas significaban que lo asignarían a otra unidad, quizás una de entrenamiento de tropas de reemplazo y probablemente no lo dejaran regresar de nuevo al frente de batalla con sus hombres, perder a un héroe era malo para la moral, perder a un doblemente héroe era una catástrofe _-Por otro lado estarás de regreso en casa con Tasha y las niñas-_ sus labios hicieron una línea. Su mirada que se suavizo cuando tuvo a la vista su objetivo.

Un joven soldado con ropas de limpieza y enorme abrigo se disculpó de antemano con él -Lo siento sargento. El hielo tapo los desagües, los estamos rehabilitando- Krikov suspiro resignado.

_-Ojala nuestra logística de servicios fuera como la del UEG, esos bastardos tienen salas de juego, gimnasios… hasta tienen sus inodoros con calefacción- _El nativo Múrmansk prosiguió su camino, su asunto se hacía más urgente.

-¿Adónde va señor?- reparo uno de los miembros de la compañía que fungía como centinelas.

Krikov hizo un ademan inequívoco señalando a la hilera de árboles ubicada a unas decenas de metros del campamento y todo fue más claro para los centinelas, el lugar donde se encontraba instalado el 21avo Batallón Mecanizado, perteneciente a la 214ava División de Rifleros Mecanizada no era particularmente grande o cómodo, Bobocsa era un pueblo pequeño que funcionaba como zona de aprovisionamiento y descanso para unidades que habían sido recompensadas con días de licencia de los combates en el frente. Cuya única virtud era la de poseer acceso a varias carreteras y caminos vecinales desde las unidades iban y venía, era un punto de abastecimiento y control de tráfico lo que la hacía valiosa como zona de retaguardia.

La 214 había sido empeñada por cerca de un mes junto con el resto de las unidades del 14avo. GMO para mover el frente de combate en el Teatro de los Balcanes, hasta ahora los resultados era mixtos, las fuerzas del UEG se replegaban a posiciones defensivas secundarias o terciarias en algunos casos, solo para lanzar ataques de desarticulación y evitar que las unidades del ESBIN pudieran hacer un empuje concentrado. En esos momentos el objetivo seguía siendo Koprivnica, Croacia. Ubicado a menos de 50 kilómetros al noreste de su posición actual. El pequeño pueblo estaba siendo reducido literalmente a pedazos de escombros en cada ataque que hacían, pero de alguna manera las fuerzas del UEG siempre encontraban la forma de rehacerse para mantener su línea. Frustrante era decir poco.

Y eso no era un asunto menor, desde que las noticias sobre lo que paso en Corea se difundieron, los combates se habían vuelto particularmente salvajes a lo largo de los distintos teatros, todo el mundo había estado bajo gran presión, el saldo final aún no podía ser determinado lo que puso una sonrisa sardónica a Krikov _-Claro que saben el número de bajas, lo que pasa es que están temerosos de decirlo- _pensó con sorna, al menos cinco compañeros suyos tenían familiares y conocidos que habían formado parte del 37 GMO. Ninguno había podido comunicarse con ellos o sus familias para obtener información fidedigna sobre su estado.

Finalmente alcanzo la hilera de árboles selecciono el más cercano y bajo la cremallera del pantalón de su uniforme y se dispuso a hacer lo suyo, sin despegar la vista de la hilera que colindaba con una brecha que daba a una zona cultivada, eso inquieto a Krikov, su unidad tenía apenas un día en el lugar pero sabían que muchas defensas estáticas como fosos o campos minados aún no habían sido levantadas por los ingenieros militares de la división. Una columna enemiga bien podría sorprenderlos. Suspiro con una mezcla de alivio y resignación, en unas horas, eso ya no sería de su preocupación.

Sintió entonces una vibración característica que un veterano sargento como él identificaría dormido -Vaya llegan temprano- dijo al tiempo que terminaba sus necesidades y se ajustaba el uniforme. Miro hacia uno de los caminos que trazaban su ruta hacia el oeste esperando ver a una columna blindada del batallón que hacía las veces de unidad adelantada para despliegue rápido.

-Seguro que el coronel querrá un reporte del frente- Fue entonces que noto algo bastante curioso, a excepción de la vibración, casi no se escuchaba ruido a pesar de que los temblores se acercaban cada vez más, no provenía por la parte del camino, sino por la brecha y aun no escuchaba el sonido característico de los motores de los 12 T-72B que integraban uno de los pelotones mecanizados del batallón. Krikov trepo rápidamente hasta la copa de un árbol cercano, ahora con el corazón acelerado y un mal presentimiento a cuestas. _-¡¿Cómo han llegado hasta aquí?!-_ fue lo único que pudo decir al notar que las siluetas de la columna no tenían la característica forma redondeada en su parte superior como la gran mayoría de vehículos de procedencia rusa, sino una más bien lineal y angular. Descendió rápidamente del árbol y corriendo regreso al campamento mientras gritaba.

-¡Los americanos! ¡Ahí vienen los americanos!-

Como si lo hubiesen escuchado, 12 M1A1 que avanzaban velozmente sobre la brecha dieron un rápido giro y atravesaron la hilera de árboles que fácilmente sucumbió a las moles de casi 69 toneladas como si de un grupo de palillos para dientes se tratasen, sin perder el tiempo avanzaron hacia Bobocsa y el campamento.

-¡Vaya inteligencia lleva dos de dos el día de hoy!- comento la Capitana Dana Sterling en el momento en que Pinky Bunny comenzó a atravesar el pequeño campo de cultivo de trigo que los separaba de su objetivo, Nova les había asegurado en la reunión previa en los cuarteles de la brigada que el enemigo no había puesto campo de minas o tenía equipos de hombres con misiles antitanque escondidos. -Atención unidades Toolbox, desplieguen conforme lo ordenado…-

-Si Teniente, Toolbox 2-1 fuera- fue la contestación de Sean por la radio al tiempo que abría hacia el sur del pueblo.

-Toolbox 3-1 copiado- respondió Dante que tomo sus propio esquipo y se dirigió al norte del mismo.

-Como lo ensayamos muchachos.- dijo Dana por el radio -Eso los incluye a ustedes Screwdriver-

-Copiado Toolbox, haremos nuestra parte- se escuchó una respuesta con una voz con un acento europeo.

Acompañado a los tanques del 15avo, se encontraban nueve M3A2 Bradley CVF, una variante del M2 Bradley, que se empleaba como vehículo de caballería para apoyo de las unidades de tanques, armado con un cañón de cadencia rápida de 25mm, una ametralladora de 50mm y un lanzador dual para misiles TOW -de los cuales llevaba hasta doce de estos- además de munición adicional para los Abrams, los M3 podían atacar y defenderse bastante bien de casi cualquier cosa que el enemigo opusiera.

La joven capitana escudriño rápidamente su zona y rápidamente hubo algo que le llamo su atención -Tengo un blanco… al norte +700… un BMP, carga HEAT-

Billy el artillero del tanque de Dana hizo el procedimiento de preparar el proyectil en el cañón del tanque -Preparado-

-Fuego-

El pánico cayó sobre el campamento ni bien el primer disparo hubiera abandonado el cañón del tanque, la primera descarga de proyectiles de tanque y balas de 25mm cayó sobre los defensores como si se tratase de una lluvia de fuego por parte de sus atacantes, mientras que los primeros desesperadamente trataban de armar resistencia alguna. Las tripulaciones de los tanques se apresuraban a entrar en sus vehículos, los soldados de infantería trataban de apuntar sus RPG y ATGM a los invasores, pero estaban cubiertos por todas direcciones

Toolbox 3-1 observo mediante sus cámaras una hilera de vehículos de municiones y MBT que se encontraban semiocultos tras un pequeño desnivel. -Screwdriver 4-1, responda-

-Aquí 4-1 ¿Qué sucede?- contesto el comandante de la unidad.

-Tengo algo muy interesante para ustedes-

En la parte trasera de un camión de municiones un grupo de soldados buscaba armarse de manera adecuada frenéticamente -¡Dense prisa y alisten esos misiles!- Krikov exhorta a un grupo de soldados, que están cargando lanzador para un ATGM 9K115-2 Metis-M, el equivalente ruso del Javelin. -Deja esas granadas no servirán contra alguno de esos vehículos- le reviro el sargento a otro de los soldados que lo acompañaban.

-Lo tenemos sargento-

-Pues vayámonos-

El grupo de ocho soldados corrió velozmente tratando de encontrar refugio de las balas y proyectiles enemigos, todo a su alrededor era un caos. Había explosiones, fuego, disparos, humo y gritos pidiendo ayuda, refuerzos y en especial aquellos que suplicaban debido a encontrarse heridos o agonizando, Krikov suprimió todos sus impulsos de salir corriendo a ayudar a cuantos pudiera. Allá afuera estaba el enemigo y estaba cazándolos a todos ellos.

-Impacto-

Una batería de SAMs exploto un par de kilómetros al frente del tanque de Sean Phillips que satisfecho observaba como su destacamento limpiaba su zona asignada. Todo marchaba como se había planeado -He ahí la novedad- se dijo Phillips. Los batallones acorazados y mecanizados estaban haciendo ataques en las zonas de retaguardia enemiga, en especial en aquellas donde se hubieran detectado indicios de depósitos de combustible y municiones. Deja a un ejército sin sus abastecimientos para combatir y solo podrán pelear hasta que se agoten las municiones que llevan consigo.

-Jefe- el conductor del vehículo llamo a Sean por la radio.

-250º al oeste, 1300 metros de nosotros, ese promontorio…- el conductor señalo una pequeña elevación que resaltaba ante lo plano del terreno.

-Buena vista Mal- Sean felicito a su conductor para después evaluar qué hacer con el blanco no se distinguían antenas de alguna clase en los alrededores, solo cabía una posibilidad -Atención pelotón Toolbox 2…- llamo por la radio a sus subordinados -Preparen un HEAT, haremos una gran fogata-

Pinky Bunny se desplazaba a gran velocidad de forma paralela al campamento haciendo disparos a diestra y siniestra junto con el resto de su pelotón, que hasta el momento se habían encargado de eliminar cuanta resistencia se les había presentado, tanques, APC e incluso grupos de soldados con ATGM, pero a pesar del éxito que estaban obteniendo, solo su pelotón ya había destruido cerca de una veintena de tanques -la mayoría vacíos, dado que sus tripulaciones de hallaban en diversas partes del campamento tratando de relajarse- Dana sabía que estaban jugando contra reloj, entre más tiempo pasaran en ese lugar más rápido refuerzos enemigos alertados por algún mensaje de radio de alguno de los miembros de la unidad podían llegar, o porque las columnas de humo eran visibles a larga distancia.

Como si se tratara de una premoción, una fuerte explosión se escuchó aun dentro del tanque de la Capitana. -¿Qué diablos fue eso?- pregunto una vez recuperada por la impresión a sus tripulantes.

-Parecería que alguien detono alguna clase de depósito- murmuro Bowie, mientras hacía que Pinky Bunny se detuviera por unos minutos, para que después la torreta girara y todos contemplaran como llamas gigantescas y una nube negra que se alzaba desafiante al control de las fuerzas rusas.

-Objetivo primario alcanzado jefa.- se escuchó por la radio.

-Buen trabajo Sean. ¿Cómo está el resto?-

-Aquí 3-1, estamos acabando con una línea de vehículos de abastecimientos-

-Screwdriver 5-1 estamos machacando los edificios cercanos, encontramos almacenes de todo tipo-

-Excelente muchachos, continuemos así. Nos quedan 5 minutos- Dana estaba satisfecha con el desempeño de su escuadrón. Era la vigésima ocasión que hacían esta clase de operación y hasta el momento habían logrado cada objetivo que se les había asignado, ni habían perdido algún elemento hasta ahora.

-¡Tanque! A 67º al este, a +450- grito Bowie que maniobro el M1 en zigzag para evitar darle un blanco fijo al enemigo.

El proyectil pasó por un lado y cayo sin hacer daño varios cientos de metros más atrás de Pinky Bunny, pero antes de que el T-72B pudiera volver a intentar dispararle a su líder, el resto de los tanques del pelotón de Dana acabaron con la fútil resistencia. -Impacto- ante sus ojos el malogrado atacante fue reducido por tres disparos de Sabot, cuando solo bastaba uno. -Buen trabajo muchachos- la rubia felicito a su destacamento -En especial a ti Bowie. Buenos ojos y mejores reflejos-

-Gracias Jefa- el chico solo devolvió débilmente el cumplido de su comandante.

Un suave chirrido le indico a Krikov que ya tenían un blanco para su misil. Ocultos en una arboleda de un pequeño parque, estaban relativamente fuera de la vista de los vehículos enemigo y a buena distancia de disparo. -Bien a mi marca- murmuro el sargento, que deseaba desquitarse por la pérdida de su tanque durante el inicio del ataque, ni él ni su tripulación estaban cerca del mismo cuando este comenzó, así que cuando exploto nadie estaba cerca o de lo contrario ya estarían muertos. Cuando observo por la mira computarizada del módulo de disparo observo con desilusión que se trataba de un M3 CVF que barría la zona con su torreta y no de uno de sus Abrams, con todo no había tiempo para ponerse exigentes hasta donde podía ver el enemigo no había sufrido pérdidas y eso lo enervaba.

Cuando el Bradley giro su torreta en dirección contraria y dándoles el lado más débil de su coraza -Fuego-

El Metis-M salió del su contenedor y rápidamente cubrió la distancia hasta su blanco que desesperadamente soltó granadas de humo, al tiempo que aceleraba y cambiaba su dirección para despistar al buscador infrarrojo del misil, pero el soldado que había hecho el disparo tenía un agarre sólido y el Metis-M dio en su blanco pasando fácilmente la coraza de acero y aluminio del vehículo convirtiéndolo en una masa humeante en solo instantes.

-Movámonos ahora- ordeno Krikov señalando a un edificio cercano haremos otro disparo desde allí.- Sus hombres obedecieron sin chistar, el sargento no se iba a arriesgar a que callera una lluvia de plomo sobre ellos si se mantenían en ese lugar.

-Toolbox, Screwdriver reagrúpense en mi posición- murmuro Dana evitando soltar una maldición cuando recibió el reporte del Bradley atacado.

Los pelotones avanzaban disparando a todas direcciones, aunque teniendo el cuidado de mantener siempre presenta la ubicación de sus compañeros para evitar incidentes de fuego amigo. El caos era ahora mayúsculo ya que durante el ataque el puesto de mando principal así como el auxiliar habían quedado destruidos, por lo que los tenientes y capitanes no contaban con una idea clara de que estaba pasando y limitando sus decisiones a sus sectores defensivos, los daños en el material del campamento y de las unidades ya eran cuantiosos. Solo el 21ro. Ya había perdido el equivalente a dos de sus tres compañías de tanques, la gran mayoría, mientras se encontraban aun preparándose para arrancar, un error que para muchos soldados veteranos era infantil, pero las órdenes superiores eran ordenes sin importar lo estúpidas que fueran.

-¡Maldición sigue funcionando!- exclamo frustrado el sargento ruso cuando que el Abrams que recibió el impacto del misil continuaba avanzando, lento, pero avanzando -Le diste en la parte frontal- reprendía al tirador -nunca ataques a un tanque en su parte frontal, ahí es donde su blindaje es mucho más fuerte.- el chico de no más de 20 años se mostraba arrepentido de haber cometido ese error. -Dame eso-

-¿Hey Dante estas bien?- pregunto Dana después de que el humo del impacto se disipase y el M1 del sargento italiano saliera casi inerme.

-Nos fastidiaron el termal capitana, tendré que echarme para atrás-

-Hazlo te cubrimos- Phillips acaba de traer sus unidades.

-Todos busquen al desgraciado que nos está disparando, y acabemos con el- reclamo Dana.

Krikov apuntaba al tanque de Dante con el módulo de disparo -Ya casi- el indicador láser estaba terminando de calcular los parámetros de disparo, cuando uno de los soldados de su grupo vio como un par de Bradleys viraban sus torretas.

-¡Lo tengo… ventana del piso superior del edificio a marrón a 80º!- grito uno de los jefe de carro por la radio al detectar el destello del láser del módulo de disparo.

-¡Señor ya nos detectaron!-

Los cañones de 25mm comenzaron a disparar en una cadencia de tres disparos y prontamente el edificio de tres pisos era sacudido de arriba hacia abajo por los impactos, al tiempo que se desprendían pedazos del concreto de edificio, Krikov disparo, el misil salió del disparador y se dirigió a su blanco. Pero esta vez el humo jugo su parte y el Metis-M cambio de blanco a medio vuelo impactando un segundo M3 Bradley, sin embargo en esta ocasión además de haber impactado de frente, la cabeza en tándem del misil no se activó y aunque deshabilitado, los dos tripulantes del vehículo lograron salir del mismo y buscaron refugio en el vehículo más cercano. Nadie tuvo tiempo que celebrar ya que el edificio pronto colapso silenciando la resistencia del equipo. Pocos minutos después y satisfecha de haber volado todos los depósitos de munición y combustible Dana ordeno el regreso a los cuarteles. Se encontraban cerca de 50 kilómetros detrás de líneas enemigas, por lo que no debían demorarse demasiado o se encontrarían atrapados por el contrataque enemigo.

Bowie manejaba el tanque principal a la cabeza de la formación, mientras recorría el camino los restos de vehículos de ambos bandos quemados y destruidos adornaban la vía, en mudo testimonio de la ferocidad con la que los combates se estaban librando en ese lugar. El chico afroamericano movió la cabeza, la actitud de muchos de sus compañeros había cambiado cuando las noticias del ataque nuclear a la flota en Corea se hicieron del conocimiento público. Si antes muchos de sus compañeros estaban interesados en cumplir con su deber como oficiales y soldados, ahora no escondían su deseo de ponerse a mano con las tropas del ESBIN que se llegasen a encontrar.

_-Malnacidos hijos de puta- recuerda que fue el consenso al cual llegaron Louie, el Sargento Dante y muchos en el escuadrón. _

_Sean Phillips lo puso mejor -No se preocupen muchachos, tendremos la oportunidad de desquitarnos. Y cuando la tengamos les aseguro que no lo olvidaran- dijo con una voz tan cargada de desdén que Bowie no pudo reconocer al por lo regular bromista y con aires de mujeriego segundo oficial del escuadrón. Con todo quien más preocupaba a Bowie era su jefa_

_Mientras la capitana guardaba un pavoroso silencio que lo hizo estremecer, todos podían ver como la furia estaba desbordándose por los poros de Dana Sterling, pero lo más preocupante era que dicha furia no estaba haciendo erupción en la siempre extrovertida oficial, sino por el contrario se mantenía calmada y tranquila, y eso le dio temor a Bowie Grant._

La lista de bajas aún no se conocía del todo pero se hablaba de hasta 10 mil personas solo en el caso del UEG. Bowie meneo la cabeza, el aún no tenía noticias de sus hermanos y eso lo estaba desesperando mientras Dana reportaba los resultados de su misión, al parecer estaba en conferencia con el General Emmerson, el comandante de la brigada. -Les dimos todo lo duro que podíamos darle señor. Seguro que aún están sobándose el trasero.-

Su jefa había cambiado eso era claro para el joven, la Dana Sterling de antaño no utilizaría ese lenguaje para hablar con un superior, ni tampoco se hubiera demostrado tan dispuesta a ofrecer al escuadrón en cada misión, como lo ha hecho en los últimos días. Pero de nuevo como él, su jefa tenía familia en el Macross de la cual no sabían nada, y eso se había convertido en un suplicio de insoportable longevidad para ambos, él se había refugiado en su música y a falta de un piano, se tuvo que conformar con su saxofón que su nana le hizo el favor de enviar desde Nueva York hace ya varios meses, técnicamente le faltaban dos años más de servicio militar para cumplir el castigo que el juez le dio. Ahora a sus preocupaciones se sumaban la incertidumbre de poder morir en cada misión, y no conocer el paradero de su familia.

-Dos CVF destruidos y dos bajas…- del otro lado de la línea Emmerson se abstuvo de decir que dos muertos y dos vehículos perdidos era un precio pequeño cuando el enemigo había perdido mucho más que eso, pero conocía la situación de la Capitana Sterling -bueno Capitana a pesar de eso han hecho un gran trabajo. En Bobocsa había abastecimientos suficientes para tres días de combate de una división, así que es una misión cumplida que nos permitirá aguantar un poco más.-

-Gracias señor- contesto Dana algo incomoda _-Si hubiera hecho un buen trabajo todos regresaríamos a casa-_

-Bien Capitán la esperaremos. Tenemos noticias sobre sus hermanos Sterling-

Aquello obro un cambio en la actitud de Dana -¿En serio señor?-

-En efecto Capitana, puedo decirle que son buenas noticias, pero la esperare para darle personalmente los detalles. Antes de que se me olvide usted tiene a un Howard Grant en su escuadrón ¿Verdad?-

-En efecto señor-

-Bueno las buenas noticias son para él también-

-Gracias señor- esta vez había verdadera emoción en las palabras de la joven.

Desde sus cuarteles en Koprivnica, o lo quedaba del pueblo después de los intensos bombardeos y continuos ataques, Emmerson sonrió, la capitana Sterling no era la única a la que estaba citando pero la alegría de la respuesta, le alivio algo el cansancio que este padecía sin mencionar su conciencia. -No demore demasiado Sterling-

-No lo hare señor- con eso la transmisión se terminó, y Dana se apresuró a las buenas noticias a su compañero de infortunio -Hey Bowie-

-¿Qué pasa jefa?-

-Tengo noticias-

El brigadier se dejó caer en el sillón de cuero de su improvisado bunker, el sillón era el único lujo que el oficial tenía en el sitio, frenéticamente excavado por una compañía de ingenieros militares cuando los ataques con artillería se hicieron más frecuentes. Mullido, cómodo y funcional, definitivamente en contra de las regulaciones del UEG. Emmerson ignora quien haya sido su dueño original solo sabe que su staff lo obtuvo como reemplazo de su anterior, que voló junto con buena parte del anterior puesto de comando de la brigada. Dio un vistazo al mapa y los órdenes de batalla, la versión era de hoy por la mañana.

Ahí se mostraba que la 174, estaba apoyada por una brigada italiana -O lo que quedaba de ella, tres batallones, dos de ellos con MBT Ariete relativamente operacionales ambos- así como dos regimientos de milicias croatas -Que más bien son solo uno, cuya principal virtud son los misiles antitanque y la endemoniada puntería que cargan los sujetos, un batallón de defensa antiaérea alemán, que se está quedando sin SAMs- las perdidas habían sido considerables, del batallón de helicópteros Apache de la brigada, solo quedaban en operación 12 de ellos, el éxito de la Mayor Crystal en contra de las columnas blindadas y en apoyar los contrataques, había sido notable y eso había propiciado que con cada vez más frecuencia siempre que salían eran objeto de un nutrido fuego antiaéreo por parte de las unidades del ESBIN, habían perdido 6 aparato tripulantes y no había forma de que sus reemplazos llegaran. Y los Apaches no eran los únicos con problemas, prácticamente toda unidad presente en el lugar tenia los suyos y recaía en Emmerson como oficial de mayor rango y al comando del sector el resolverlo satisfactoriamente.

De Koprivnica queda poco menos que un cascaron en ruinas, prácticamente los únicos que aún estaban en el lugar eran los soldados de la 174 y las unidades que las apoyaban y algún otro civil como el personal de la pequeña clínica de la ciudad que se habían ofrecido a quedarse para atender a heridos de ambos bandos, en agradecimiento Emmerson había instruido a su staff de que en caso de que los enemigos lograran la ruptura, el personal de la clínica serían los primeros en ser evacuados. Aparte de ellos, se trataba de un auténtico pueblo fantasma, que sin embargo seguía siendo importante dado su posición como nudo de transporte y punto de acceso para fuerzas provenientes de Hungría, era encomiable como el comandante ruso estaba empeñado en conquistar ese pueblo, la persistencia de las ofensivas sobre el lugar y sus defensores era tan férrea que Emmerson había llegado a la conclusión de que al sujeto lo estaban presionando desde muy arriba para mantener el curso de las acciones de esa manera. No había manera de que un comandante medianamente competente siguiera recurriendo a la misma táctica de "Yo soy un martillo y tú un clavo" una y otra vez.

-General- uno de sus asistentes lo interrumpió.

-Adelante-

-Llamada desde los cuarteles generales-

-¿Nápoles?- dijo Enmerson refiriéndose al mando de las fuerzas del Frente Sur Europeo del UEG.

-No señor, Bruselas. La llamada viene desde el mismo SACEUR-

Emmerson bufo pero contuvo su frustración, el no envidiaba en absoluto a su contraparte rusa, no cuando el mismo debía lidiar con un obtuso, obstinado y a todas luces intransigente comandante como lo era el General Anatole Leonard. -La tomaré aquí mismo- dijo descolgando el auricular -Brigadier Emmerson-

-Emmerson habla SACEUR*- una voz grave se escuchó al otro lado de la línea -¿Cuál es el reporte de la situación en la zona sureste de la línea defensiva?-

El alemán contuvo un suspiro de hastío, diariamente recibía llamadas desde Nápoles a Bruselas para pedirle un reporte actualizado de la situación en el terreno. Él no tenía por qué darlas dado que era simplemente un brigadier, solo tenía potestad sobre su zona que defendía, uno de importancia dado su ubicación pero pequeño al fin y al cabo, quien debía de ser cuestionado sobre los mismos era el comandante del sector un Mayor General de apellido Garrison que comandaba la división 170 y sus brigadas asociadas junto con las unidades aliadas que hacían la línea de defensa de Zagreb, él porque Leonard acosaba a los comandantes subordinados de un teatro estaba fuera del entendimiento de Emmerson, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. La situación permanecía detenida y en el aire primero por el clima, las nevadas que paralizaron buena parte del teatro de los Balcanes apenas habían cedido hace cuatro días, el deshielo del terreno no lo hacía adecuado para grandes formaciones blindadas y de los refuerzos prometidos, muy poco había sido enviado hacia ellos. _-Eso no podía mantenerse, por más tiempo-_

-Mis escuadrones acaban de efectuar un ataque de desarticulación de depósitos de combustibles y municiones del enemigo, el reporte inicial suena prometedor…-

-¿Ataque de desarticulación? ¿Otro más?- escucho la indignación en la voz de Leonard -¿Es que todos ahí son incapaces de realizar un ataque en profundidad?- el francés siguió con su larga perotada por casi una hora demandando acciones agresivas en contra de las tropas del ESBIN, al punto de que Emmerson deseo que estos atacaran de nuevo para así tener una excusa para poder cortar la llamada. Pero los rusos tenían sus propios problemas.

En el campamento del 21ero las cosas seguían siendo un caos a pesar de que el enemigo se hubiese retirado, equipos improvisados de rescate sacaban a los heridos de los edificios o estructuras derrumbadas, improvisados bomberos trataban de sofocar las llamas de los vehículos o almacenes y depósitos que continuaban ardiendo los médicos y enfermeros corrían de un lado a otro tratando de socorrer a los heridos o en su defecto hacer más llevaderos sus últimos minutos.

Krikov se despertó rodeado de obscuridad, el cuerpo le dolía profundamente pero al parecer no se había roto ningún hueso de milagro alguno, por lo que podía distinguir el edificio se había derrumbado y él junto con sus hombres habían caído los tres pisos hasta la planta baja del mismo. Los gemidos de varios de sus hombres de inmediato le hicieron saber que él era el afortunado de ellos, a como pudo y tanteando en la obscuridad gateo hasta hallarlos.

-Sargento ¿Es usted?-

-Sí Popov ¿Cómo se encuentra?-

-Me rompí una pierna- contesto tratando de ignorar el dolor.

-Bien estas vivo, te buscaremos ayuda. ¿Maslov?-

-Sargento creo que me partí las costillas- dijo otra voz con claro pesar.

Krikov siguió llamando a sus hombres -Chirkin, Grachev…- Uno a uno sus hombres fueron contestando.

El sargento noto como todos ellos estaban heridos en mayor o menor medida, el más grave era un joven soldado de apellido Rustkoi, que tenía severos dolores e hinchazones por todo el cuerpo y que Krikov imaginaba que era debido a hemorragias internas, eso era malo, en sus limitados conocimientos médicos la sangre que escupía por la boca, la tos, y la dificultad para respirar era indicativo de que sus pulmones estaban severamente dañados. Afortunadamente la ayuda estaba en camino, Krikov y el resto podían escuchar a los equipos de rescate que se encontraban arriba de ellos.

-Vamos chico aguanta, ya vienen-

-Sargento… Coff, coff- el chico apenas podía hablar -Dígale a mi mama…-

Krikov se tensó cuando lo escucho decir esas palabras, ya había hablado con muchas madres. No es una experiencia que desee repetir de nuevo. -Tú hablaras con tú mama chico, no pienses en eso la ayuda está aquí- el ruido de los escombros se incrementó apenas dijo eso -¿Ves? Quédate con nosotros-

-Sargento por favor… no voy a salir de esta- el chico apretó el brazo de su jefe y a pesar de la poca luz que se filtraba ya gracias a los equipos de rescate, el veterano pudo ver la mirada suplicante del muchacho. Krikov solo se acercó y coloco su cabeza de costado en la boca de Rustkoi.

Arriba un improvisado equipo de rescate removía los últimos obstáculos -Muy bien…- dijo un hombre mientras se acomodaba en un espacio para permitir que otro par introdujese un tubo de acero a manera de palanca. -¡Ahora empujen!- las rocas y pedazos de concreto cedieron haciendo un ruido tremendo, cuya recompensa fue hacer un enorme agujero por donde la luz pasaba sin problema alguno.

-¿Cómo están allá abajo?-

-Necesitamos ayuda, todos aquí están heridos y no pueden moverse- respondió Krikov.

-Traeros a un médico, pero va a tardar, hay derrumbes con muertos y heridos por todo el lugar. No se preocupe sargento, los sacaremos a usted y sus muchachos de allí-

-Gracias…- dijo el veterano para seguir en voz baja -Tómense su tiempo que no tenemos prisa- dijo mientras apretaba la tibia mano del soldado primero Yevgeny Rutskoi, que había dejado de respirar hace poco tiempo.

* * *

><p>Cuarteles Conjuntos Permanentes, Ministerio de Defensa del UK; Northwood, Eastbury, Hertfordshire, Inglaterra.<p>

La apariencia del lugar no rompía con el paisaje del suburbio londinense de clase media donde se encontraba ubicado. La arboleda que recorre todo el perímetro del complejo de edificios oculta en muchos casos la actividad del lugar que salvo quizás por su tamaño y el acceso principal que con su gran portón blanco, la caseta de vigilancia y el grupo de Royal Marines que revisaban celosamente a todo vehículo y persona que entrase en el edificio. El tráfico entre las distintas unidades de seguridad se intensifica.

-Atención pájaros se acercan ¿condición del nido?-

-Nido asegurado-

-ETA 5 minutos-

-Recibido-

Los vecinos comentan calladamente a todo el que pasa por ahí que la seguridad ha sido incrementada de manera notable desde que la guerra comenzó, no se toleran protestantes o manifestaciones en contra la guerra como en otros lugares del país con instalaciones del gobierno. Pero a pesar de eso no se comparaba con el nivel de seguridad que se observaba el día hoy dos helicópteros Westland Linx del Cuerpo Aéreo del Ejercito con un grupo de miembros del SAS sobrevuelan continuamente el perímetro, en tierra hay equipos armados de la policía metropolitana y los Royal Marines haciendo recorridos constantes.

La razón queda clara en pocos minutos, un par de MV-22 Osprey con el característico gris niebla que decora a los aparatos de la USN aparecen de pronto volando por el sur antes de descender en uno de los estacionamientos interiores del complejo.

-Navy One* ha llegado al nido-

Lejos de los ojos curiosos de los vecinos y de la prensa una comitiva desciende velozmente de los aparatos, siendo conducidos rápidamente hasta uno de los edificios, específicamente el llamado Bldg 410 donde se lee una placa con la leyenda "Comandante en Jefe de la Flota (RN)/Comando del Componente Marino Norte NATO/UEG" los visitantes avanzaron con paso veloz por los pasillos del edificio ante la mirada curiosa de buena parte de la gente que trabajaba en el lugar, los civiles se detenían unos segundos para contemplar el desfile de autoridades políticas y jefes militares, mientras que el personal en uniforme se cuadraba para saludar a los visitantes. Finalmente la carrera se detuvo frente a una puerta de roble custodiada por dos Royal Marines quienes reconocieron a los visitantes y tras un breve saludo abrieron las puertas para que estos pudieran pasar.

-Sabía que el tráfico de Londres era malo, pero esto es demasiado- declaro Harry Niven al observar como su contraparte y anfitrión aún no se encontraba entre los presentes.-

Los cuarteles de Northwood eran asiento de diversos comandos en la fuerzas armadas del Reino Unido, en particular de la RN y la NATO, su relativa tranquilidad ya que en esencia era un suburbio militar desde principios del siglo pasado y su cercanía a la metrópoli inglesa habían sido los factores principales de su elección para llevar una minicumbre entre los líderes Europeos del UEG a pedido del Presidente Niven, con el objetivo de mantener un frente político y militar unido contra el ESBIN después de los eventos en Corea. La reunión era mantenida en secreto, mucha gente ya hacia al presidente americano con rumbo a España después de una visita relámpago a unidades que descansaban en Inglaterra, de los combates en los diferentes frentes europeos.

-Benditas disposiciones de seguridad- fue la respuesta de un marcado acento francés -a nosotros se nos designó ir por la línea del subterráneo que llega hasta aquí abajo- Niven se acercó hasta el presidente francés Jacques Chastain para estrecharle la mano.

-¿Cómo has estado Jacques?-

-He estado mejor Harlan- el galo, era un hombre de estatura promedio y complexión delgada que daba la impresión de que se cuidaba bastante, era un antiguo banquero antes de dedicarse a la política.

-Son las protestas antiguerra, se han recrudecido en las últimas semanas- declaro otro de los presentes.

Lucas von Galland, era un hombre que imponía con sus más de 1.85, cabello pelirrojo y físico de obrero de construcción pesada, Niven repitió el ritual de apretar las manos. -Nuestra visita es para muchos, una provocación para que el ESBIN ataque Londres como represalia a los eventos ocurridos en Corea.-

-Sería bueno que alguien les recordara quien fue el que comenzó a lanzar misiles nucleares como caramelos a nuestras tropas- respondió amargamente Niven -Y luego me dicen que clase de respuesta ameritaba esas acciones-

-Ese es el problema con la gente…- el anfitrión de la reunión por fin hizo su entrada -Olvidan bastante rápido- El Primer Ministro Malcom Beasley por fin llego y se dirigió a saludar a sus colegas -Mis disculpas a todos, tuvimos un asunto urgente del cual me gustaría que conversáramos más adelante en la reunión. A propósito el Secretario Koogan y el Senador Russo se nos unirán por videoconferencia junto con el General Leonard- la reunión comenzó poco después de que los tres aludidos se conectaras desde Bruselas.

Los jefes de estado tomaron asiento con sus respectivos comandantes militares que ya se encontraban discutiendo asuntos operativos en los diferentes teatros de operaciones aunque con especial énfasis en Europa y el Medio Oriente, los militares creían que el ESBIN estaba extendiendo demasiado sus líneas de logística y de materiales, además de estar alistando nuevas unidades para reemplazar las perdidas.

-Los ataques aéreos y submarinos contra Noruega e Islandia, incluso ya han comenzado a atacar las bases de radar de la RAF en el norte de Escocia- el Comandante del Componente Marítimo Norte de la NATO, un almirante ingles daba el reporte del teatro, los presentes mantenían la vista clavada en él era obvio que su aspecto era uno desmejorado, con ojeras, y pérdida de peso evidente. -Sus muchachos del Bush, lo han hecho bastante bien, y los chicos de RAF agradecen el apoyo, ellos…- se corrigió después -todos estamos bastante extendidos- señalo el inglés a sus contrapartes americanos señalando el hecho de que el Ala Embarcada del malogrado portaaviones había sido desplegada en el norte de Escocia para colaborar en la defensa de la red de radares que fueron atacados con esmero por parte de los bombarderos rusos al inicio de la guerra -Hemos realizado algunas misiones de apoyo para los noruegos, pero la zona está llena de radares y SAMs enemigo, que han sido bastante escasas… permítanme- dijo el almirante para toser en un pañuelo y reanudar su plática.

-¿Ese es él?- Niven se dirigió en voz baja a Beasley quien asintió con una discreta mueca de pesar.

-Sí, es un buen hombre, es una lástima que tengamos que perderlo.-

Niven guardo silencio y de nuevo dirigió su mirada al frente y al hombre que estaba hablando, la energía con la que se conducía parecía desmentir el hecho de que se encontraba bastante enfermo -…han continuado presionando sin descanso desde Svallbard, sabemos que sus patrullas de submarinos se están acercando cada vez más hasta las aguas de Islandia, las Islas Faores, mantienen presencia desde el Mar del Norte y comienzan a sondear la brecha GIUK- pero ya se observan los primeros indicios de los efectos de la quimioterapia.

A pesar la situación personal del oficial inglés, había sin embargo muchos otros temas que debían de ser tratados entre los líderes del UEG y así lo entendieron los presentes cuando llego el turno del Comandante Supremo Aliado en Europa (SACEUR) y llego el turno de Anatole Leonard para intervenir en la reunión y presentar los eventos más relevantes para el hombre que comandaba la lucha por el llamado Viejo Mundo.

Una cosa que los rivales del una vez oficial de blindados del Armee de Terre francés reconocían siempre, era que poseía una poderosa voz que hacia juego con la imagen de bulldog que gustaba de proyectar en los demás -En estos momentos nuestra principal ventaja en Europa, es que en muchos sectores del frente, el terreno no es propicio para lanzar ataques a gran escala de unidades blindadas, eso en un principio, sin contar además de que las unidades de reemplazo que están siendo preparadas son de las llamadas Categoría B y C.- Leonard se sabía esos datos de memoria ya y los estaba dando sin respiro alguno para sus oyentes que lo escuchaban detenidamente. -Aunque en principio suenan como buenas noticias. Ya que esas unidades están conformadas por las reservas de los países del ESBIN en material y personal, el GSM estima que aun poseen cerca de un 20% de unidades categoría que todavía no empeñan-

-Vaya que tienen la sangre fría- murmuro el Jefe del USArmy -Las unidade están conformadas por personal que está en calidad de reserva promedian entre 30 a 40 años y sus equipos tienen en promedio 20 o hasta 35 años de antigüedad y por mucho que hayan incrementado su presupuesto de defensa, modernizar 8 mil T-72 a un estándar similar a nuestros M1A2 o a los Challenger II británicos, es titánico- El General Phillips estaba sentado junto con el resto de la delegación norteamericana en uno de los costados de la sala de conferencias.

-Sin hablar del hecho de que tenemos confirmación sobre la orden de fusilar a los desertores o a quienes incurran en actos de cobardía manifiesta.-

Tanto Chastain como Niven miraron sorprendidos a Leonard, conocían de antemano los reportes y testimonios que hablaban de una reciente medida ordenada por los altos mandos del ESBIN sobre realizar juicios sumarios a tropas propias que fueran sorprendidas en flagrancia tratando de evadir sus responsabilidades, en un principio los reportes sonaban demasiado fantasiosos para ser tomados en cuenta, pero eso cambio cuando comenzaron a interceptar y descifrar algunos mensajes que daban lugares, fechas y números exactos a lo largo de los diferentes teatros de combate.

Beasley miro furtivamente a su asesor de inteligencia quien le confirmo silentemente el reporte de Leonard y de Phillips. -Es una idea maquiavélica, les están diciendo a sus tropas que solo hay dos opciones, nuestras balas o las propias… y que es preferible que sean las nuestras-

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio por unos momentos hasta que alguien hablo -Disculpe General Leonard- interrumpió el inglés -Significa que están haciendo un uso masivo de sus reservas, asumiendo el costo de su sangría, pero mantienen a unidades de primera línea en la retaguardia… ¿Para qué?-

-Es simple Primer Ministro- contesto el General Joachim Stendahl, oficial logística del Ejército Alemán y enviado por parte del jefe del Teatro de Europa Central -Han variado su táctica, nos abruman con sus números. Pero envían contra nosotros formaciones sin el mismo nivel de principios de la guerra, agotaran nuestros suministros y reservas.-

-Reportan lo mismo desde los Balcanes- añadió Leonard.

-Mientras ellos mantienen unidades de primera línea para explotar una posible ruptura en alguno de nuestros frentes-

-Hablando francamente, el estancamiento es una bendición y una maldición- prosiguió el presidente francés -Ellos no avanzan y nosotros tampoco, ninguno puede hacer un movimiento como en el que intentamos en el Pacifico.-

Fue el turno del Secretario Grimes -Ahí nos beneficia que la principal lucha se haga solo en una relativamente estrecha faja de terreno si comparamos la extensión de su superficie, China comparte una frontera natural muy grande con Rusia y tenemos reportes muy precisos de que mantienen fuerzas considerables desplegadas cerca de sus fronteras con India.-

-Los chinos y rusos recibieron fuertes pérdidas durante Awaking Dragon, solo la PLAN perdió cerca del 50% de su fuerzas de superficie, lo que le queda ahora son clases de naves bastante desfasadas que no se compara a un Burke o Prometheus- declaro el Almirante Fox como CNO* -pero todavía muestran intenciones de pelear para sacarnos de ahí-

-Si ese es el caso mi país apoyara el empleo de medidas más drásticas y definitivas para resolver el frente en Corea del Sur- declaro sin aspaviento alguno Galland ante la audiencia.

Fue el momento que el presidente del parlamento del UEG, el senador Russo esperaba para intervenir. -Y tienen mi palabra de que el parlamento apoyara una decisión similar si se estuviera en esa situación de nuevo.-

El presidente alemán y el político belga, habían puesto la llaga en la herida, una particularmente muy reciente para Niven y muchísimos de sus compatriotas, los hechos acaecidos hace dos semanas han sido el tema de conversación que ha dominado todas las charlas de muchísima gente alrededor del mundo, y en medio de ese huracán de noticias y opiniones un hecho resaltaba con claridad meridiana. Los USA habían recurrido a las armas nucleares contra otro país por segunda vez en su historia. Algunos miembros de la delegación norteamericana devolvieron que era fácil hablar de apoyar una acción "más drástica" cuando no era uno quien la tomara y sobretodo quien no pagaría las consecuencias de las mismas. Antes de que las cosas se salieran de control Beasley opto por llamar a receso para que los ánimos se calmaran y platicar en privado con sus pares, en especial con su colega americano a quien ha notado particularmente estoico y seco en sus participaciones durante la gira que este ha sostenido por varios países de Europa.

-Debo decir, que imaginaba que el ambiente sería mucho peor- comentó Niven mientras daba un sorbo a una taza de té.

Cuando las noticias del ataque nuclear a la flota que recuperaba a Inchon se difundieron en los medios de información, una ola de incredulidad, e indignación recorrió buena parte de los USA desde los pueblos más pequeños, hasta metrópolis como Los Ángeles y Nueva York hubo manifestaciones ofreciendo su apoyo y condolencias a las familias de las víctimas fue un momento en donde a pesar del dolor y la tragedia colectiva, en especial a comenzarse a dar los estimados de las bajas y las primeras imágenes de la batalla, cortesía de un equipo de noticias a bordo del Macross que había sobrevivido por muy poco a toda la hecatombe, comenzaron a transmitirse por televisión. La misma secuencia de vídeo fue repetida por todos los sistemas de noticias del mundo, partes de la misma fueron impresas en todos los periódicos, subidas a cuanto portal de internet era posible y discutida hasta el cansancio en todos los rincones del planeta.

En ella se escuchaban los sonidos de la batalla que se libraba en esos momentos, había destellos y explosiones por todas partes hasta que de pronto todo ceso, por unos momentos todo pareció estar en calma, las distintas voces de la tripulación y el equipo de noticias se escuchaban aliviadas. Todos los que veían las muestras de júbilo de la tripulación captadas por la cámara coincidían con aquellos en el vídeo, fue en ese momento que una luz blanca se filtró en la escena y posteriormente un atronador ruido se escuchó en la cinta, los tripulantes en la cubierta de vuelo y aquellos con acceso a ventanas o exteriores en la superestructura señalaban a un punto en el mar a lo lejos, las exclamaciones de asombro y las profanidades se hicieron cada vez más audibles, entonces la cámara se detuvo unos momentos para contemplar el rostro de supremo terror de varios de los tripulantes que parecían estar paralizados de la impresión. Para cuando la cámara enfoco la razón de tal comportamiento, una nube de humo color naranja subía hasta lo más alto para después adquirir la forma de un hongo.

_-¡Dios mío!- fue lo que se escuchó decir en voz de una mujer._

Desafortunadamente no solo hubo escenas que conmovieron hasta al más frío de los corazones. La solidaridad no había sido la única emoción a flor de piel presente durante las primeras horas tras haberse conocido la noticia, combinada con el miedo y la incertidumbre, la ira se apodero de muchos quienes clamaban una respuesta contundente en palabras de los más mesurados. Venganza le llamaban aquellos que no se preocupaban en ser políticamente correctos.

_-En este lugar jamás han tenido un café decente- _suspiro el americano al contemplar su merienda.

Su anfitrión noto de nuevo la atención dispersa de su colega -Bueno la verdad es que la gente está muy dividida, pero quienes han comenzado a tener sus dudas aún no han llegado al punto de expresarlas abiertamente. Lo que viste al llegar a Heatrow, son los más vocales y radicales. Los mismos que mantienen una protesta en Trafalgar Square- murmuro Beasley -¿Cómo lo tomaron por allá?-

Niven suspiro meditando su respuesta. -Bueno como dices Malcom, en todos lados hay radicales y protestantes. Pero la mayoría de la gente está de acuerdo con la decisión que se tomó, otra cosa es que anden por la calle gritando a los cuatro vientos que estuvo bien vaporizar a casi 50 mil personas… pero de nuevo no nos dejaron muchas opciones-

El jueves 6 de diciembre fue un día muy largo para mucha gente, para cuando él se dirigió a su nación y a los pueblos del mundo, su respuesta -una contundente- ya había sido enviada y su discurso había sido cronometrado para efectuarse apenas 15 minutos después de haber llevado a cabo, cuando anuncio que las bajas propis producto del ataque llegaban a las 7 mil -de esas más de 5 mil en el John C. Stennis, del cual solo sobrevivían sus pilotos de Hornets y Seahawks por haber estado realizando sus labores de CAP y ASW.- la gente por fin pudo comenzar a darle una dimensión a la tragedia. Esa cifra cambiaría los barcos más cercanos a cada uno de los buques que habían recibidos los impactos también habían resultado dañados y habían habido bajas, además al estar hablando de radiación era más que posible que hubiera víctimas mortales que todavía iban a fallecer.

Su respuesta había sido atacar los cuarteles y las tropas de los grupos de ejércitos chinos y rusos que se mantenían en reserva en Corea del Norte. De una pareja de bombarderos B-2 Spirit fueron lanzados cuatro misiles AGM-129C equipados cada uno con una ojiva tipo W-86, cada una regulada a 20 kilotones de potencia -dos por blanco- se habían cobrado según estimaciones cerca de 35 mil muertos en un primer momento, la cifra cambio en cuestión de días, aunque sus expertos en el tema nuclear le aseguraban que no se podría precisar de una cifra exacta hasta de dentro de varios años. Cuando en su segundo mensaje televisivo anuncio a sus compatriotas y al mundo la resolución a la que su gobierno se había llegado. Fue como si una catarsis colectiva los golpeara a todos. Hubo quien manifestó públicamente su apoyo a tan drástica medida, otros quienes satisfechos por la decisión tomada se retiraron en silencio a sus hogares a reflexionar sobre los acontecimientos, otros oraron pidiendo concejo en esta hora de creciente necesidad rogando para ser escuchados en esta ocasión.

Pero desde ese día las voces que piden que se detenga la locura se escuchan con creciente vigor, nutriendo sus filas de gente que ha perdido a algún miembro de su familia o ser querido gracias a la guerra, de quienes se han desengañado, de los desplazados y refugiados en tierras ajenas, de aquellos que siempre han mantenido la paz como premisa, y de gente que como no puede faltar aprovecha para obtener beneficios.

Niven recuerda con particular desagrado dos eventos de os días posteriores. El primero el voto de condena que recibió de varios países no alineados que reprobaban la manera en que el UEG se había conducido, mientras hacían mutis sobre las acciones del ESBIN que había propiciado tal desenlace. Sin embargo. El rechazo de buena parte de los países no alineados no lo había enervado como las condenas de sectores de la sociedad norteamericana, que lo llamaron asesino desalmado e inmisericorde, enfermo de poder y peligro para el mundo. Eso hizo que perdiera los estribos como pocas veces en su vida, maldijo y perjuro por lo alto y lo bajo. Para después recordar su autocontrol para recordarse a sí mismo el que su país necesitaba de líderes capaces de tomar decisiones difíciles y afrontar las consecuencias de dichos actos.

-En efecto, una vez que ellos recurrieron a las armas nucleares, sabían que nosotros deberíamos responder acordemente- Chastain se quedó en silencio por unos momentos más -Sabes Harlan, no envidio nada estar tus zapatos en estos momentos- comento Chastain -O los de ella- Con eso los tres hombres miraron al rincón del comedor una mujer enfundada en el uniforme del USMC que se mantenía de pie y silencio mientras escudriñaba vigilantemente toda la habitación

-Tienes razón, no fue fácil para ninguno de los dos- sopeso Niven al tiempo de ver a su edecán militar y la pieza de equipaje que siempre llevaba con ella.

_Sala de Guerra de la Casa Blanca; Washington D.C., USA… 45 minutos después del ataque al BG 76._

_-¿Están listas esas proyecciones?-_

_-NOAA* las está mandando ya mismo-_

_-La transmisión con el Blue Ridge se corta a cada momento-_

_Decir que el ambiente en el lugar era frenético, era quedarse poco. Personas entraban y salían llevando documentos y tabletas, los teléfonos no paraban de sonar, lo mismo que el sonido de gente usando las computadoras del sitio. Las luces derramaban su luz blanca y el aroma del café recién hecho inundaba a todo el lugar a pesar del aire acondicionado y los filtros de aire con los cuales contaba el lugar. _

_El Secretario Grimes entro acompañado por varios oficiales y asesores de la Casa Blanca -Es por los residuos de PEM en el área, todas las comunicaciones en el área han quedado degradadas, excepto quizás las internas de cada nave.-_

_-¿Qué no nuestros buques cuentan con previsiones para tales efectos?- pregunto el presidente Niven._

_-En efecto señor, cada nave está recubierta por materiales aislantes que protegen los equipos electrónicos de muchas áreas críticas…- El Almirante Fox hizo una breve pausa -siempre y cuando se encuentre a una relativa distancia segura para evitar el grueso de sus efectos-_

_-Qué no fue el caso- lo interrumpió Niven. El marino solo asintió._

_-El satélite está llegando a su posición. Peterson dice que lo mantendrá todo lo que se pueda- declaro un general de la USAF._

_-Quiero pájaro de la CIA ahí también para confirmar la lectura.- ordeno el General Logan._

_-De inmediato señor-_

_-Tokio está en la línea…- Su Secretaria de Estado estaba con una de las líneas rojas -Quieren saber que está pasando-_

_-¡No son los únicos!...- ese exabrupto hizo que todos se detuvieran por unos momentos, para observar la figura del presidente Harlan Niven, con una cara augusta muy diferente a la expresión que suele portar con regularidad -Díganle a Tendo que espere unos momentos más que nosotros tampoco tenemos información precisa-_

_Como pocas veces su voz mostraba agresividad y fastidio, aunque los más veteranos también podían distinguir algo poco inusual en su jefe. Y eso era algo que todos estaban experimentando en esos momentos, aunque algunos hicieran un mucho mejor trabajo en ocultar el temor y la incertidumbre de encontrarse en aguas desconocidas, metafóricamente hablando._

_-Una buena noticia…- todo el mundo se congelo ante las palabras del Dr. Franklin Isaac el asesor científico del presidente -De acuerdo a los datos que suministro NOAA. A pesar de que los daños en las aguas de región son de importancia. Los vientos que se han pronosticado llevaran las nubes radiactivas fuera del Mar Amarillo.-_

_-¿Evitaran Japón, Okinawa y Ataria del Sur?- pregunto Grimes._

_-Hay buenas posibilidades secretario. Aunque me gustaría confirmarlo a la brevedad-_

_-General Logan- Niven se dirigió a su Jefe del Estado Mayor._

_-Dígame que necesita Dr., y se lo conseguiremos- dijo Logan al tiempo que enviaba a uno de sus asistentes donde el Dr. Isaacs asintió y comenzó a trabajar en redactar una lista._

_El General Phillips que estaba pegado al teléfono con los cuarteles en Corea se despegó un momento del auricular -Aquí vienen las primeras imágenes- _

_Todo el mundo guardo silencio cuando en los monitores de la sala, comenzaron a llegar imágenes de una señal de video provenientes de un RC-135, un avión de reconocimiento desviado a la zona que la sobrevolaba a gran altitud. Las imágenes era surreales para la mayoría de los presentes. La flota estaba haciendo lo posible para mantener una formación en alerta en caso de que continuaran los ataques. Los buques ardiendo eran claramente visibles, al mismo tiempo que helicópteros danzaban de un lado a otro rescatando heridos o en su defecto, descendiendo hasta la superficie del mar para empujar con el viento producido de sus hélices las balsas con sobrevivientes. Los anfibios y Ro/Ro habían sido llevados todos hasta la costa para facilitar las maniobras de rescate y acelerar el desembarco de las fuerzas de invasión toda vez que habían sido reducidos en mil hombres y varios cientos de toneladas de equipo y suministros. Los militares comenzaron a contar los buques que hacen falta. _

_-¿Es ese el Macross?- pregunto Niven al ver como la enorme nave se desplazaba hacia la costa._

_-Efectivamente señor presidente- confirmo Grimes -Se encontraba a unos 10 kilómetros al sur de donde se encontraba el Stennis, sufrió daños y bajas…- todos se quedaron en silencio -pero el Comodoro Globalsky lo ha mantenido en operación, en estos momentos está sirviendo como la nave líder de la escolta de protección y está recibiendo las aeronaves del Stennis junto con las propias.-_

_Niven abrió los ojos, el Macross era la joya de la corona de las GDF, con un coste exorbitante y tripulado por muchos de los mejores exponentes de las armadas. Aunque a los ojos inexpertos la nave pareciera estar funcionando con normalidad, un ojo entrenado se daría cuenta de que se desplaza lentamente apenas suficiente para que los cazas operen desde su cubierta, las antenas de su superestructura estaban dobladas y por dentro, había cortes de energía e incendios. Y sin embargo seguía en pie de lucha, como ella cada nave de la flota así estuviese dañada seguía siendo exigida al máximo posible por sus tripulaciones, ansiosas de seguir en la lucha._

_-Aun no nos han vencido señor- declaro con seguridad Phillips quien seguía al teléfono -Nuestros muchachos están dándoles duros a sus fuerzas en tierra, la flota ya hizo su trabajo, los marines no han dejado de combatir y los pilotos arrojan desde bombas a maldiciones sobre esos desgraciados.-_

_-Usted tiene razón general- Por primera vez Niven supo valorar el espíritu combatiente del jefe del USArmy -Nuestros muchachos están allá afuera dejándolo todo tenemos que corresponderles de la misma manera.-_

_Los minutos siguientes todos los presentes los pasaron discerniendo lo que significaba el hecho de que el ESBIN hubiera empleado armas nucleares para tratar y cuales era las opciones de respuesta más adecuadas para hacerlo. En realidad no cabía duda sobre cuál sería la respuesta, ya que el empleo de esas armas solo permitía una contestación igualmente clara. La discusión no se centró en el que, sino en el donde. Prontamente los jefes del estado mayor comenzaron a pasar las diferentes opciones a su disposición. Bases militares de todos, nudos de transporte, columnas de vehículos, concentraciones de tropas. Y después vino el cómo._

_-Definitivamente un Misil Balístico está fuera de la discusión- murmuro la secretaria Salcido -las cosas pueden salirse rápidamente de control, si no somos cuidadosos y delimitamos nuestros medios-_

_-¿Salirse de control?- Grimes no pudo ocultar la sorna o el veneno en su voz -Acaban de vaporizar un maldito portaviones y tú te preocupas porque las cosas se salgan de control.-_

_-Tú sabes bien a lo que me refiero- dijo la mujer con determinación._

_-Regresamos a la opción uno, entregamos la carga vía aérea.- comento el jefe de la USAF._

_-¿Qué recursos disponemos para hacerlo?- Pregunto Niven._

_-La mitad de nuestra flota de B-2 Spirits se mantiene lista para ejecutar la misión. Con dos pares en patrulla estratégica en ambos teatros señor presidente.- Muchos de los presentes miraron al presidente. _

_Harlan Niven clavo su vista en el reporte parcial de bajas 7 mil muertos y subiendo, la parte racional de su cerebro le decía que no había manera de que el ESBIN hubiera recurrido a tales extremos, la guerra ya era lo suficientemente mala sin usar el espectro de las armas de destrucción masivas y sus implicaciones. _

_-Cuál es su recomendación General Logan-_

_Su Jefe de Estado Mayor miro brevemente al resto de sus compañeros antes de contestar -Atacar los centros de concentración de tropas de reserva de las fuerzas del ESBIN en Corea del Norte. Usando armas tácticas como las que portan los Spirits-_

_-¿Qué hay de las consecuencias?-_

_-La ventaja de un arma táctica es que sus efectos son "contenidos"- señalo el General de la USAF -Hablamos de un área máxima afectada de 16.2 kilómetros a la redonda afectados por una detonación aérea situada a 75 metros… si usamos cuatro-_

_-¿Cuatro?- Salcido interrumpió la conversación._

_-En efecto, la idea no es solo presentar una respuesta equivalente, sino una decisiva. "Si usas armas nucleares; nosotros usaremos más"- argumento Phillips._

_-Lo entiendo pero solo fueron tres- devolvió Salcido._

_-No señora secretaria, el enemigo empleo doce- hablo el director de la CIA, Augustus Decker. Esa revelación dejo perplejos a los presentes. Tenían dibujado su rostro de ¿Cómo era eso posible? -Si me permiten- cargo una presentación -El submarino que lanzo los Veter, hizo seis disparos, tres de ellos con las consabidas consecuencias. Lo que olvidamos es que el último de los Blackjacks también disparo solo seis misiles Kh-15…- dejo que sus palabras tuvieran efecto -¿Por qué cargar menos misiles que el resto de su grupo? Si no era para distraer a las defensas de la flota.-_

_-¿Pero si ese es el caso? ¿Por qué los misiles del Blackjack no estallaron cuando llegaron a las cercanías?-_

_-Mecanismos diferentes señor presidente. Creemos que los Kh-15 estaban programados para detonar por impacto directo. Mientras los Veter estaban programados para detonación aérea en caso de cruzar el perímetro. Una manera de asegurarse de destruir su blanco en el evento de ser interceptado.- concluyo el director Decker._

_-Un último desesperado recurso de asegurar bajas al enemigo- concluyo Niven._

_-Así es-_

_Lo último puso en el presidente un rostro de consternación. Era cierto entonces que los rusos y los chinos se lo habían pensado bien antes de usarlas, lo que significaba que habían discutido sus riesgos y beneficios y esta era la opción preferida. -Dios de verdad están locos.-_

_-Desesperados señor presidente…- lo corrigió Grimes -A estas alturas sopesan que en el caso de que ellos pierdan. No dejaran que nosotros ganemos.-_

_-Al final yo no abrí la caja… solo me encajare de que siga abierta- se dijo el presidente al recorrer los rostros de los miembros de su gabinete que lo observaban buscando respuestas -En una hora me dirigiré a la nación y a todo el mundo para anunciarles de los ataques. Y les diré que nuestra resolución sigue firme, combatiremos la agresión al mundo libre con cada recurso a nuestra disposición, amparados en nuestros irrenunciables derechos damas y caballeros- con eso Niven se levantó de su asiento -De la orden a esa patrulla de que se dirija a Corea general- se dirigió a Mitchell -Pónganos en DEFCON 1 caballeros… colectivos -Necesito definir las opciones de blancos caballeros - con eso la habitación fue recorrida por escalofríos colectivos. -Y que el balón se encuentre en la cancha- _

_El presidente salió de la sala de guerra pero antes miro a una oficial del USMC que permaneció parada durante toda la reunión a unos pasos de él. ROBINSON se leía en la placa de la mayor que permanecía impávida ante la mirada de su jefe. Niven entonces bajo su mirada para contemplar lo que la oficial reguardaba celosamente._

_Depositado en el piso a un costado suyo estaba un maletín dentro de una bolsa deportiva de color negro, el maletín de apariencia inocua para la mayoría de la gente dado que era igual a muchos de los maletines forrados de piel negra y armazón metálicos elaborados por una empresa llamada ZERO Halliburton, tan populares entre los ejecutivos alrededor del mundo. Era bastante parecido a los que el resto de su personal y demás funcionarios del gobierno norteamericano usaban. _

_Pero este era diferente, además de poseer un par de antenas pequeñas que sobresalían del marco del maletín, llevaba integrado un localizador GPS y una baliza electrónica, el armazón estaba elaborado de materiales a prueba de balas tan ligeros pero resistentes, que era capaz de soportar una explosión cercana o que un tractor le pasara por encima, todo sin rebasar los 18 kilos de peso totalmente cargado. Su nombre clave era "El botón" pero el staff de la Casa Blanca y los militares lo llamaba coloquialmente "El nuclear football*"_

_-Damas, caballeros. Vamos a hacer historia- dijo antes de salir. Nadie quiso entender el verdadero motivo de sus palabras._

-Coincido contigo Malcom, aunque es bastante difícil aceptarlo, el hecho es que debemos aceptar la posibilidad de que esta tal vez no sea la última vez que estas armas sean empleadas durante la guerra.- dijo Chastain se llevaba un bocadillo a la boca. Mientras el americano apenas comenzaba a sacudir su ensoñación.

Beasley dio una especie de quejido -No solo las armas nucleares, se ha abierto probabilidades para el uso de armas químicas y biológicas- cuna taza de té en sus manos y su vista mirando a la ventana del lugar.

Niven salió de su ensoñación solo captando la última parte de lo que dijo su colega ingles quien había comentado los temores de muchos de los miembros su gabinete y los suyos propios. -Una indeseable situación es verdad. ¿Qué opina Joachim? ¿Es sincero? ¿Nos apoyara si decidimos emplear algunas armas nucleares aquí en Europa, llegado el momento?-

Chastain frunció el ceño -Sus opciones son muy limitadas, es especial ahora que la VVS ha lanzado sus primeros ataques hacia Alemania. La situación en Polonia pende de un hilo. Podemos perder el país por completo, si nos retiramos como sugiere Leonard…-

-La verdad es que necesitamos reagruparnos y rehacer nuestras fuerzas. Pero lo haríamos a costa de dejar abandonado a un aliado y miembro del UEG- agrego Niven.

-Sin mencionar que eso sería dejar la guerra a las puertas de Alemania. Eso es algo que definitivamente Joachim no querrá- murmuro Beasley.

Los tres hombres permanecieron en silencio. Polonia seguía siendo el campo de batalla principal -ahora que la mitad norte de Noruega estaba bajo ocupación rusa- a pesar de una obstinadísima resistencia y bajas aún peores, las divisiones del ESBIN habían ensanchado su frente, forzando a las tropas en Europa a desviar refuerzos a estas nuevas zonas y ano a los puntos de presión. Finlandia y Suecia seguía permaneciendo neutrales, aunque de buena fuente se sabía que habían pactado un acuerdo de ayuda mutua en caso de que alguno de los bloques realizara una maniobra agresiva hacía con ellos, mismo caso de Austria, Suiza y la Repúblicas Checa y de Eslovaquia. Únicos países del antiguo Pacto de Varsovia en no haberse al ESBIN -ni al UEG- pero para nadie era secreto de que en caso de estimarlo necesario el ESBIN trataría de abrirse terreno a si fuera a través de rutas alternas.

-Cambiando de tema. Tengo un candidato en mente para sustituir a Beattie-

-¿Qué opinas Harry?- pregunto el presidente Chastain. -Se debe pensar en un sucesor para el Almirante Beattie.-

-El Jefe del Atlántico Norte siempre ha sido un oficial británico, hasta donde tengo entendido- murmuro Niven -Yo no tengo más objeción salvo el hecho de que sea una persona más que capaz de hacer su trabajo.-

-Lo mismo digo yo- añadió Jacques.

-Despreocúpense entonce,s la persona que tenemos pensada cumple con los requisitos, ha comandado operaciones exitosas y debido a los reacomodos de emergencia durante el inicio de la guerra, no habíamos corregido el hecho de que está mandando un portaaviones, cuando es un vicealmirante. Pero les garantizo que este hombre es un profesional de carrera.-

Niven sopeso las palabras de su colega, sea quien fuera, Beasley tenía una buena impresión del hombre -¿Tiene nombre este almirante?-

* * *

><p>Plaza de las Catedrales; Kremlin, Moscú. Rusia.<p>

El cielo moscovita comenzaba a oscurecerse, las primeras estrellas y planetas eran ya visibles en la cúpula celeste, era la hora programada para la ceremonia, casi en el mismo momento mientras la guardia Taman, hacia su acostumbrado cambio de guardia en la entrada principal del recinto y frente a los diversos edificios que conformaban el complejo donde se tomaban las decisiones que afectaban el destino de cada ciudadano ruso, en ese mismo instante desde el Campanario de Iván el Grande, las 21 campanas que sobreviven desde su construcción en el siglo XVI comenzaron a repicar.

Mucha gente foránea asume erróneamente que el centro geográfico del Kremlin es el Gran Palacio. La residencia oficial del Presidente de la Federación, es entendible su error, la gran estructura cuya cara principal mira al río Moskva, levantada por los zares como símbolo de su autocracia absoluta en las tierras bajo su dominio es una vista para ser admirada. Con su inmenso tamaño y exquisito acabado suele robar las miradas de sus visitantes, por lo que realmente no es culpa de los desatinados visitantes ignorar la pequeña explanada al sudeste del complejo.

-Tiempos desesperados, requieren medidas desesperadas- recito un hombre.

-¿Señor?-

-Nada coronel, solo son ideas mías- dijo Nikolai Voshenko a su fiel asistente mientras revisaba por última vez su uniforme.

Pero es la Plaza de las Catedrales donde residía el corazón del mismo. Ahí en ese espacio se ubicaban seis edificios de importancia trascendental para la historia y las artes de la Rodina. Todos elaborados de la más exquisita piedra blanca rusa, adornadas con cúpulas dorada y resguardas por inmensas puertas de roble blanco. Se encontraban la Catedral de la Dormición, finalizada en el siglo XVy se convirtió en la principal catedral de Moscú, además de ser el lugar dónde todos los zares han sido coronados.

Solo un año después, fue construida la Catedral de la Anunciación, coronada por tres cúpulas doradas, sin embargo un siglo más tarde sería remodelada, añadiéndosele seis cúpulas más para hacer un total de nueve. En el sudeste de la plaza se encuentra la mayor catedral de las tres existentes, la Catedral del Arcángel Miguel en el siglo XVI, donde todos los monarcas moscovitas desde Iván Kalita hasta Iván V están enterrados. Estas tres primeras comisionadas por los zares, mientras que la Catedral de los Doce Apóstoles y la Iglesia de la Deposición del Manto habían sido levantadas por deseo expreso de los patriarcas metropolitanos de Moscú. En el interior de todas ellas se encontraban tesoros del arte sacro desde frescos y pinturas que databan de hace cinco siglos, iconos en yeso y madera, joyas y adornos en oro y plata que han sobrevivido siglos de revueltas, guerras, desastres humanos y naturales, las hordas napoleónicas y las comunistas. Eran pues una estampa duradera para el colectivo y el vulgo por probar la gran virtud de resistir al paso del tiempo y la mano del hombre. Nada más ruso que la tozuda obstinación de prevalecer.

El general, su asistente junto un grupo de oficiales y soldados que lo acompañaban se dirigieron hacia la catedral para tomar parte de la ceremonia. Jamás ha sido un hombre particularmente religioso, no había mucho espacio para la espiritualidad en las reuniones de los Jóvenes Pioneros que se realizaban después de la escuela, tampoco tuvo tiempo de hacerlo en su hogar, al menos no con un padre que llegaba apestando a vodka viejo y que buscaba la menor excusa para poder desahogar sus frustraciones con sus hijos. Sin embargo al ver a Czedrog y Esvetlana a salvo y de regreso a la ciudad que es su hogar así sea momentáneamente para participar en algunos eventos oficiales, ya es motivo para agradecer a quienquiera que more en los cielos por darle la oportunidad de ver, conversar y charlar con sus hijos una vez más. Paso rápidamente por sus lugares antes de seguir hasta la fila asignada para ellos, una mirada fugaz hacia sus hijos que fue devuelta con una sonrisa de parte de Sera que le recordó a su madre cuando tenía su edad, su hijo por su parte le devolvió un sobrio saludo con su cabeza, no que esperara otra cosa después de todo era quien más se parecía a él.

Estaban filas atrás de donde se encontraba su madre. Ella se encontraba con los miembros del gabinete en una de las primeras filas junto con algunos familiares de las víctimas que se encontraban presentes, un discreto equipo de televisión grababa los pormenores del espectáculo.

Irina vestía completamente de negro, con un velo cubriéndole su cabeza y el rostro mientras recitaba el Angelus, su idea de un servicio multitudinario para las familias de las víctimas en Corea fue recibida con escepticismo en un principio. Si había algo que compartía el ESBIN con el viejo Partido Comunista, era su deseo de permanecer lo más separado posible de la religión, en particular de la Iglesia Ortodoxa. Pero pronto después de conocer los reportes precisos sobre las bajas debido a los ataques, perder decenas de miles en solo unos instantes fue suficiente para ella.

Fue en ese momento que las puertas de roble blanco de la Catedral de la Dormición se abrieron para dejar salir una procesión compuesta por un destacamento de guardias Taman llevando iconos, reliquias y crucifijos, seguidos de los acólitos llevando incienso, después venían los patriarcas de la Iglesia Ortodoxa en sus ropas ceremoniales, con ellos la plana mayor del gobierno ruso y embajadores de los países del ESBIN. Todos se dirigían a la Plaza Roja donde una misa en conmemoración de los muertos por las batallas y los bombardeos aliados en Corea de hace unas semanas. Camino en silencio en el grupo conformado por las autoridades militares, todos en silencio siguiendo la pauta dictada por el patriarca que iba recitando versos y alabanzas. La procesión avanzo hasta salir por la puerta principal que daba a la Plaza Roja. Donde al menos 100 mil personas estaban congregadas en uno de los costados que estaban frente al Kremlin se había colocado una tarima en donde un equipo de sonido y video estaba preparado. La procesión se detuvo por unos momentos hasta que un asistente de la oficina de la presidencia hizo un leve gesto.

-Eminencia…- Irina extendió una mano en claro gesto de que le cedía el paso a la tarima hacia el patriarca ruso -Podemos comenzar cuando diga-

El anciano Cirilo I sonrío con la gracia de un anciano y agradeció el gesto antes de subir acompañado de su sequito, después le siguieron los oficiales del gobierno ruso y los embajadores, parlamentarios y representantes de los países miembros del ESBIN que habían sido enviados a la ceremonia.

-Todos los sectores despejados señor- Tesla le reporto a su jefe, quien solo movió su cabeza al escuchar el reporte. -Nuestros equipos se quedaran en alerta-

Aunque no lo pareciera toda la zona estaba completamente blindada. Tropas del Ministerio de Interior estaban en los tejados de todos los edificios, mientras que la policía tenía vallas en diversos sectores del primer cuadro. Helicópteros sobrevolaban la zona, asimismo el circuito de cámaras de tv que cubrían toda la zona y escudriñaban el lugar buscando cualquier indicio de anormalidad que pudiese ser indicativo de alguna clase de amenaza en contra de los asistentes del lugar. Y equipos de spetsnaz del GRU en lugares estratégicos alrededor del lugar, listos para actuar en caso ser necesario.

Cuando el coro de la Catedral de la Dormición termino de entonar las estrofas del Aleluya, el diacono de la catedral dio comienzo con la eucaristía. Irina escuchaba atenta el sermón de los religiosos en silencio, meditando, pensando sobre las decisiones que ha tomado en los últimos días. Y las consecuencias que dichas decisiones han traído sobre el mundo y sus habitantes. Hace unos días había realizado una visita al hospital militar de Moscú, donde muchos de los convalecientes por la radiación habían sido trasladados. La visita aún la sacudía.

_El lugar estaba atiborrado, su capacidad rebasada hace tiempo por el flujo al parecer indetenible de heridos que llegaban, tantos que el espacio en el interior había sido llenado al máximo usando medidas ingeniosas, pero al final se había levantado un ala adicional en los jardines alrededor del recinto. A quinientos metros, entre los árboles, había un hospital de campaña, esa era la mejor forma de describirlo a pesar de que se encontraba en pleno Moscú y el viento llevaba los quejidos de los heridos por todos los alrededores. No era como en las películas que había visto de niña..., y que por muy extraño que le parecía aún le gustaban. _

_Al interior el ambiente era uno de desolación, pesar, y resignación. Todo era envuelto en los quejidos de los moribundos, el andar frenético de médicos y enfermeras, el olor a alcohol y desinfectantes que abrumaba su nariz, la sangre que se secaba en el suelo o que era absorbida por el mismo, cuando se disponía de algún cadáver. La muerte rondaba en cada rincón del hospital y nadie era más consciente de eso que los propios pacientes que convalecían que con temor luchaban con menguantes fuerzas para permanecer despiertos, sabedores de que la próxima vez que cerraran sus ojos pudiera ser la última._

_-Eres una idiota Irina…- se recrimino al observar las peripatéticas figuras que se retorcían en las camas -ya no eres una ingenua. Ya has visto estas escenas antes ¿Por qué habría de ser diferente en esta ocasión-_

_Se suponía que los heridos sufrían en silencio, con firme dignidad, aspirando cigarrillos ofrecidos por médicos bondadosos y atareados, esperando su turno para que los vieran los también atareados y valientes cirujanos y las enfermeras bonitas y delicadas que ofrecían confort y sonrisas que permitían olvidar por unos instantes el infierno de la realidad. Eso era simplemente una ilusión._

_-¿Podrían hacer que el dolor de mi hijo se detenga?- dijo la ya anciana madre de un sargento de artillería, cuyas quemaduras de 2 y 3º grado le impedían permanecer despierto por más que unos cuantos minutos. -Mi pobre Petya…- dijo la madre mientras le acariciaba el rostro cubierto en su totalidad por vendajes, en un tono que perturbo hasta a los más resistentes del grupo que acompañaba a la presidenta. -Es todo lo que me queda. ¡Por favor hagan algo!- fue una orden disfrazada de súplica envuelta en desesperanza que hizo trizas la resolución interna de la mujer que presenciaba la escena._

_Tomándole las manos a la anciana le hablo con suavidad -Ojala pudiéramos hacer algo más por su Petya, estoy segura que los doctores no han escatimado esfuerzo alguno…-_

_Irina miro de soslayo al médico encargado de esa sección en particular, quien poseía una mirada que explicaba mucho. Si le suministraban más de la dosis diaria de sedantes, el muchacho de apenas 21 años, no despertaría de nuevo. Los médicos estaban en la disyuntiva de sugerirle a la anciana madre que lo mejor era precisamente sugerirle que su hijo no despertara. Irina supo interpretar ese silencio pero tampoco encontró el valor de sugerirle lo que los galenos comentaban calladamente entre ellos, suponiendo que la madre aún necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para aceptar inevitable._

_-La misma edad que mi Ariel, y ya tú vida está deshecha mi niño- pensó mirando como solo una madre podía hacer a la figura que apenas se notaba que respiraba. -Para que él este cómodo, en estos momentos- dijo con un dejo de emoción que no pasó desapercibido para quien escuchara con atención a la mujer._

_La anciana simplemente asintió con su cabeza, notando en la mirada de Irina la angustia de una madre que conoce sobre la pérdida de un hijo y la pérdida irreparable de algo y permaneció en silencio con su manos entrelazadas a las de la presidenta, buscando fuerza y aliento en una completa extraña, que sin embargo le ofrecía algo de calidez y compasión._

_-Señora presidenta- uno de los asistentes la llamo, a pesar de que resultara doloroso ella tenía que continuar. El caso de Petya Vukovitch Elianov, tristemente no era el único._

_-Gracias- Irina quedo sin habla ante la genuina gratitud expresada por la anciana y se marchó no sin antes de darle un abrazo a la mujer._

_Dentro de lo que cabía, el chico había resultado ser afortunado, estaba de regreso en casa donde su madre podría cuidarlo hasta que llegara el fin. Ellos podrían tener un último instante como madre e hijo. ¿Cuántos de los que pasaban sus últimos días aquí podrían ser tan afortunados? Los hombres y algunas mujeres que se encontraban en los límites exteriores del lugar de impacto habían sufrido quemaduras y envenenamiento radiactivo, tuvieron la fortuna de recibir tratamiento paliativo para hacer más llevadera una agonía que se prolongara unos días, por lo que fueron enviados a Moscú y al resto de las capitales de los estados de la federación, dependiendo de su lugar de origen para convalecer. _

El viejo patriarca de la iglesia Cirilo I, comenzó con la Letanía por La Paz -En paz roguemos al Señor.- mientras todos los presentes -al menos la mayoría- lo seguían, algunos en voz baja, otros a todo pulmón.

-Señor, ten piedad.- los presentes respondieron al unísono.

-Por la paz que viene desde lo alto y la salvación de nuestras almas, roguemos al Señor. Por la paz del mundo entero, el bienestar de las Santas Iglesias de Dios y la unión de todos, roguemos al Señor.

-Por este santo templo y por los que con fe, devoción y temor de Dios entran en él, roguemos al Señor.

-Por el Episcopado Ortodoxo de la Iglesia Rusa… Por esta nación, sus autoridades y ejércitos, roguemos al Señor.-

Otro de los presentes se hallaba en silencio, sumido en su propio infierno de recriminaciones contra las cuales no había una respuesta, concejo u palabras que pudieran lavar la culpa que sentía o el remordimiento que carcomía cada parte de su ser. Aun no entendía porque seguía siendo un oficial de la armada rusa, menos que todavía se encontrase en libertad, seguro de que el desastre en Corea y los ataques a Vladivostok hubieran sellado el destino fatídico para cualquiera. Pero Mikhail Breetai no era cualquiera, por lo que su situación era más bien peculiar. Hace ya una semana que se encontraba en Moscú físicamente, su carrera sin embargo se encontraba en el limbo. Aunque de momento eso era lo último que pasaba por su mente.

- Por el sufriente pueblo ortodoxo, y por su salvación, roguemos al Señor.-

Eso arranco una recriminación en la mujer _-La salvación del pueblo. ¿De sus enemigos? ¿De sí mismo?- _suspiro fuertemente al recorrer con su mirada la Plaza Roja y distinguir rostros con pesar, perdida, resignación, dibujados en ellos -_¿Arrepentida ahora, Irina?- _se preguntó -_¿Y qué dices de todos aquellos hombres y mujeres a los que has enviado a la guerra? ¿Y de aquellos que has hecho fusilar por cobardía, o incompetencia? Es algo tarde para descubrir tu conciencia, ¿no?_- Irina sacudió esos pensamientos por algunos momentos.

Al observar los rostros contritos de muchos de los asistentes no pudo más que escudriñar buscando los sutiles gestos que delataban a quienes solo estaban ahí por compromiso y quienes genuinamente estaban interesados en participar en algo de lo cual, a esas alturas ya no le importaba. Iosiff Tesla jamás había sido un creyente para pesar de su exesposa, quien le insistió en seguir casados para no enfrentar la condenación eterna, en palabras de ella. Encontrando las actitudes de muchos llamados creyentes, de doble moral por no llamarles hipócritas, gracias a su trabajo en el GRU sabía quiénes de esos hombres y mujeres que profesaban devoción al llamado Todopoderoso, eran en verdad auténticos en su fe.

-Para que libre a su pueblo de los enemigos visibles e invisibles, y que afirme en nosotros unidad de pensamiento, amor fraterno y devoción, roguemos al Señor.

-Por esta ciudad, por todas las ciudades y países y por los que con fe viven en ellos, roguemos al Señor.

-Por un clima propicio, por la abundancia de los frutos de la tierra y por tiempos de paz, roguemos al Señor.

-Por los que viajan por tierra, mar y aire, por los enfermos, los que sufren, los cautivos y por su salvación, roguemos al Señor.

-Para que nos libre de toda aflicción, ira y necesidad, roguemos al Señor.

-Ampáranos, sálvanos, ten piedad de nosotros y protégenos, ¡oh, Dios! con tu gracia.-

-Bendice a todos los hogares que lloran hoy a causa de la pérdida de un ser querido. Bendice a las madres, a los padres, a los hijos e hijas. Dales la fortaleza de la certidumbre, la paz de la aceptación y la calidez de la composición y solidaridad para con su prójimo, roguemos al señor.-

_-Una maldita mentira, todo eso era una infame y monstruosa mentira-_ se dijo Breetai. La profesión a la cual había consagrado su vida era el crimen organizado.

Enviaba muchachitos y muchachitas con hoyuelos en las mejillas a territorios sembrados de acero y mares llenados con sangre. Los afortunados habían tenido una muerte rápida, muchos ni siquiera sabrían lo que había pasado, pero había algunos cuyo último pensamiento era de horroroso saber al presenciar el fin de sus días. Había cuerpos destrozados, mutilados, ahogados, por lo general siempre en alguna clase de grotesca posición o rictus en su rostro.

Lo peor eran las quemaduras. Las tripulaciones de control de daños que escapaban de los ardientes camarotes y secciones con sus ropas en llamas presas de alguna conflagración secundaria que los tomaba desprevenidos... de los pilotos que se eyectaron de sus aeronaves mientras era cubiertos por las llamas… las tripulaciones de tanques que él había visto en una visita a un hospital de campaña en Corea, ésos no dejaban nunca de gritar. Los que morían por un ataque al corazón porque sus cuerpos ya no toleraban más lo que sus mentes les obligaban a soportar o aquellos que perecían por el tiro de un piadoso oficial… todos eran sustituidos por otros igual de jóvenes… igual de muertos, aunque ellos todavía no lo supieran.

-Conmemorando a la Santísima, Purísima, muy Bendita, Gloriosa Soberana nuestra, la Madre de Dios y Siempre Virgen María, con todos los Santos, encomendémonos nosotros mismos, y los unos a los otros, y toda nuestra vida a Cristo Dios.

-¡A Ti, oh, Señor!- El público ahora hablaba como una sola, poderosa y atronadora voz.

-Porque a Ti es debida toda gloria, honor y adoración, oh! Padre, Hijo y Espíritu Santo, ahora y siempre y por los siglos de los siglos.-

El coro respondió con un firme -Amén.-

Después de eso la misa entro en su fase final y después de que el patriarca bendijera a los presentes, la misa se dio por concluida. El desalojo del lugar fue lento, la mayoría de los presentes trataba de dejar ofrendas florales en alguna de las entradas al Kremlin, mientras que la presidente Groskhova se acercaba a estrechar las manos ansiosas de quienes trataban de obtener algún consuelo, clausura o de menos aliento para superar el momento.

"En memoria a los Mártires de la Carnicería de los Animales Imperialistas…" publicaba el diario oficial del gobierno y que circularía hoy mismo por la noche. Una foto panorámica de la multitud en la plaza roja, que la colmo con sus oraciones y plegarias para con las familias. Ubicado en una de las hileras externas cercana a uno de los pasillos dejados por el arreglo provisional de la plaza había al menos una persona que no compartía los sentimientos de pérdida y tragedia que imperaban en la multitud.

-Ya era hora.- murmuro por lo bajo Khyron. -Vámonos- dijo poniéndose de pie y abandonando el lugar sin esperar que los oficiales de su tripulación se incorporan.

-Capitán no cree que sería mejor quedarnos un poco-

Khyron se detuvo y se giró para ver a Greell -He dicho que nos vamos. Ya cumplimos con esta… ceremonia. Ahora tenemos que llegar a la nuestra- dijo tajantemente mientras que sus ojos grises brillaban con algo parecido a la ira.

-Si señor- respondieron sus hombres.

_-Ya he esperado demasiado tiempo para esto-_ Khyron atravesó la multitud que lo separaba de las puertas del Kremlin como un cuchillo penetrando en carne. Estaba lo suficientemente molesto por el hecho de que lo habían obligado a participar en un acto inútil como él lo llamo, en memoria de otros inútiles _-No es como si a ellos les importase que la gente les llore o les haga altares-_

Poco a poco el lugar se vaciando de asistentes y tomando su ritmo habitual, el transito se restableció las luces del distrito iluminaban el cielo, la gente iba y venía haciendo sus compras para la semana o por el día, para Czedrog y el resto de sus compañeros el contraste era palpable, a poco más de 2 horas de vuelo, había una guerra librándose en la que miles de personas morían a cada minuto y aquí parecía que la guerra solo fuera una memoria colectiva pasajera.

_-Vamos eso no es cierto- _se dijo recordando la ceremonia que acababa de concluir _-La gente está cobrando conciencia de lo que significa librar una guerra- _camino unos pasos más antes de detenerse al notar que pisaba los restos de una rosa, que seguro se desprendió de algún ramo que llevaba algún doliente _-¿A quién perdiste tú, a un padre, un hermano, un hijo, un esposo?- _

-¿Entonces qué hacemos ahora?- Zeral saco a su amigo de su meditación -La cena con la presidenta… tu madre- se corrigió cuando Czedrog lo miro confundido -No es hasta dentro de una hora y media- la presidenta Groskhova había invitado a buena parte del personal del 150 de la Guardia, a una pequeña cena privada aprovechando que su escuadrón había recibido una breve licencia para descansar de la batalla.

Pensado por unos momentos el joven miro a su alrededor, lo rodeaban todos sus compañeros de escuadrón, algunos de los cuales estaban acompañados de sus familias y tuvo una idea -¿Quieren una gira nocturna por el Kremlin?-

Eso puso una sonrisa en los hijos de algunos de sus compañeros y en particular en Kazziana que lucía hermosa aunque solo vistiera su uniforme de gala. -Pero antes las mujeres necesitamos arreglarnos un poco- le dijo a Corg mientras hablaba con Kiyora y Marla, las únicas mujeres del escuadrón además de ella y las esposas de sus compañeros.

-Hay baños suficientes para eso adónde vamos- respondió Corg igualando el tono juguetón de su novia.

-Pues no perdamos el tiempo…- dijo Zeral -guíanos Sokol-

Con una breve sonrisa el grupo comenzó su trayecto, el personal que atendía el lugar sabía que irían después de todo salvo la misa y una ceremonia reservada a gentes expresamente invitadas, su madre había reservado el resto de la tarde y noche para la cena que ofrecía no solo a él y su escuadrón, sino también a su hermana Sera que como él había obtenido una licencia del frente. El grupo camino hasta uno de los accesos donde esperaron a que los guardias revisaran sus antecedentes antes de dejarlos pasar lo que no incomodo a nadie era el procedimiento estándar de seguridad.

Llegaron al recibidor de visitas donde ya lo esperaban -La señora está concluyendo su evento previo…- dijo uno de los asistentes de su madre -Si me acompañan.-

No era como se lo había imaginado, y eso no era algo bueno para su ego, ni para el bienestar de muchos en el futuro. No había prensa, no había multitudes, no había alabanzas o palabras de reconocimiento para él. En lugar de eso tenía un lugar cerrado que invitaba a la melancolía, no había prensa o cámaras para inmortalizar la ocasión, tampoco hubo mucho en los discursos, simplemente el maestro de ceremonias dio una breve y concisa presentación de motivos por los que estaban ahí y eso fue todo. Lo llamaron, él se dirigió hasta el presidio donde la presidenta le colgó su condecoración…

-El pueblo y el gobierno rusos, reconocen el valor y sacrificios que soldados como usted ha hecho en aras de proteger a nuestra nación- dijo Irina Groskhova con voz calmada aunque con un ligero tono de pesar mientras le colgaba la Estrella de Oro de Héroe de la Federación Rusa a Khyron Krasherva. -Por eso se le otorga la condecoración más alta que este gobierno como representante de su pueblo puede conceder por los actos de valor que usted ha realizado en el ejercicio de sus deberes.

_-Maldito desgraciado traidor- _Un hombre a lo lejos no hizo más que lamentarse ante lo que estaba viendo, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, mal que mal Khyron había realizado de manera parcial la misión que se le había asignado.

No hubo estruendosos aplausos ni flashes de cámaras destellando sin parar, solo un pequeño batir de palmas y después llamaron a otro de los condecorados al presidio _-Malditos como se atreven a hacerme menos- _la sangre le hervía a Khyron Krasherva, estaba recibiendo una humillación más en su carrera y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Sin fanfarrias, ni embellecimientos, estaban allí para reconocer el valor y contribuciones de varios miembros de las fuerzas militares que estuvieron involucrados en "Noche de Cristal", la ceremonia había sido pospuesta por diversas razones desde hace algún tiempo, pero los líderes políticos y militares no se podían permitir seguir ignorando que hacer con todos aquellos que pusieron sus vidas en riesgo para ejecutar dicha misión. Así que decidieron condecorar y ascender -en algunos casos las dos cosas- a todo el personal que contribuido de manera significativa a la misión. Pero dicha ceremonia sería diferente a cuantas se hubieran efectuado con anterioridad, lejos de los elaborados escenarios que se acostumbraban para esta clase de actos, dado que la atmosfera en todo el ESBIN y en particular en Rusia no estaba como debería ser. Con la memoria reciente de los sucesos en Corea frescos en la memoria de todos. Había mucha confusión, sobre qué rumbo tomar.

El maestro de ceremonias llamo a otra de las personas que sería condecorada -Contraalmirante* Azonia Laplamovich-

Azonia que como Khayron vestía su uniforme negro de gala, se plantó rápidamente frente al presidio para recibir la Orden de Ushiakov por su papel en la conducción de los ataques aéreos a la flota enemiga en Inchon. El rostro de la mujer era uno lleno de profesionalismo y seriedad, no revelaba detalle alguno sobre lo que pasaba por su mente. La presidenta recito casi las mismas palabras antes de colocarle la medalla en la solapa izquierda del uniforme.

Todo el cuarto estaba más bien callado y los pocos aplausos se sentían fuera de lugar dado a la atmosfera solemne que destilaba el lugar. Era evidente que nadie de los asistentes se sentía particularmente adepto para celebrar de manera notable. La moral, pero sobretodo la sensibilidad del pueblo, peso a la hora de decidir hacer privada la ceremonia, en especial cuando a apenas se había realizado una misa para las víctimas en Corea. Irina continuo con su labor y cada uno de los convocados acepto los honores que se les conferían. Cualquiera podía notar que la presidenta se veía particularmente tensa durante la misa, esa impresión se ha mantenido en el transcurso de la entrega de condecoraciones. Llegaron a la parte final de la ceremonia donde el himno de la Federación Rusa fue entonado por una sección del coro del ejército ruso.

-Debe estar experimentando momentos de tensión enormes- murmuro Breetai a su acompañante accidental.

El general Voshenko medito su respuesta por unos segundos -Como usted entenderá, la tensión y el estrés son algo común en puestos de enorme responsabilidad.-

Breetai observo el lenguaje corporal del jefe del GRU y repitió mentalmente las palabras de este. _-Era evidente que no me contestara directamente. Aunque la respuesta a mi pregunta También lo es…- _

-Particularmente desde que las órdenes para juicios sumarios a todos aquellos que se rehúsen a combatir al enemigo sin circunstancias atenuantes fueron comunicadas a los comandantes de fuerzas y teatros… hasta el momentos los casos suman 247 cuya sentencia ha sido ejecutada- Voshenko hizo una pausa -Tenemos 56 casos a la espera-

El silencio volvió a caer entre los dos hombres. Ese solo dato decía mucho de las condiciones en el frente. Breetai conocía de primera mano la situación, ya que había visitado en ocasiones esporádicas las líneas alrededor de Seúl y constataba de buena fuente la brutalidad con la cual se peleaba, en particular cuando se trataba de unidades surcoreanas las que oponían resistencia. La moral de las tropas y el desgaste psicológico era algo que todo buen comandante debía considerar, y el hecho de que se implementasen las disposiciones de emergencia más del código de justicia militar.

-¿Era realmente necesario hacer esto después de la ceremonia?- Breetai trato de cambiar un poco el tema.

-Necesitamos mantener la moral de nuestras fuerzas a raíz de los recientes eventos, como comprenderá almirante…- el marino asintió con la cabeza -mientras guardar el respeto por las victimas es apropiado, también requerimos de ejemplos a seguir para nuestros hombres y mujeres, que inspiren a nuestras fuerzan y transmitan seguridad a nuestro pueblo.- dijo con convicción el oficial de inteligencia, aunque su oyente pudo distinguir una sobra de titubeo en su voz.

-Con esto la ceremonia ha concluido- la voz del maestro de ceremonias interrumpió la conversación.

La presidenta converso por unos momentos con varios de los asistentes mientras dejaba transcurrir el tiempo para llegar a su otro compromiso. Muchos de los asistentes la rodearon de inmediato tratando de intercambiar palabras con la mujer que intentaba mostrarse interesada ante los comentarios de muchos de los políticos invitados al evento.

_-Evidentemente fue un error invitar a mucha de esta gente- _Sin mostrarse fastidiada por la incesante palabrería del grupo de políticos que la rodeaban. Irina mantenía una cara de desinterés disimulado tan practicada durante buena parte de su vida que agradecía su entrenamiento en la antigua KGB, lo que ella quería más que adulación era conversar con algunos de los militares que habían sido condecorados por ella y después salir del lugar para ir a donde sus hijos la esperaban para cenar. _-Primero está el deber Irina-_ se dijo así misma mientras trataba de mostrarse interesada antes los comentarios de su ministro de industria que hablaba sobre un incidente con una engrapadora… no estaba prestando mucha atención realmente.

-Debo decir que fue mucho más austera de lo que había previsto señora presidenta- Irina giro al escuchar las palabras del general Leonid Dolza quien había mantenido su distancia con ella durante la misa en la Plaza Roja -Pero la ocasión lo ameritaba. Como usted lo dijo- y que ahora se acercaba para conversar al parecer.

La mujer hizo un esfuerzo para que su incomodidad no se reflejara en su piel, Dolza era una persona que no era de su agrado, y la expresión siempre integrante que llevaba la gran mayoría del tiempo que pasaban juntos. Conocía al detalle el historial de su Jefe de Estado Mayor. Hijo único, padres ya fallecidos, sin contacto con su esposa y sus dos hijos. Ingreso en los 80s a tiempo para la ocupación soviética de Afganistán y operaciones en África. De iniciativa táctica poco común que le ayudo a escalar posiciones en el ejército, donde sus dotes de mando y organización se habían hecho sentir logrando revertir los bajos niveles de operatividad que poseía durante el final de la guerra fría y los primeros años posteriores a Thanatos.

-General… confió que la ceremonia haya sido llevada de acuerdo a las consideraciones que usted y el resto del Estado Mayor habían solicitado- no había necesidad de ser agresiva por esta vez.

-Ciertamente señora presidenta, pero como usted vigorosamente había señalado, aunque era un buen momento, había que cuidar las formas- Dolza no hizo un esfuerzo para ocultar su desilusión o su enfado ante el hecho de no haber podido tener una gran ceremonia como lo demanda la ocasión de tener que entregar varios títulos de Héroe de la Federación Rusa.

Se necesitaba mucho más que eso para conseguir una reacción de la mujer a quien iban dirigidas tales palabras. -Ya habrá la oportunidad de realizar una ceremonia como lo ameriten las circunstancias-

-En efecto señora…- dijo el militar mientras parecía que se callaba algo. -¿Señora?-

-Dígame general-

-Quisiera pedirle unos minutos de su tiempo, es para hablar de algunos asuntos en privado de gran interés- la actitud del general cambio notablemente, su cuerpo pareció tensarse mientras adoptaba una expresión de preocupación.

-¿Es de gran urgencia? Contesto Irina mientras valoraba el lenguaje corporal de Dolza.

-No es algo que requiera de inmediata atención, pero me gustaría tenerla informada.-

Irina sopeso las palabras de Dolza. Sin embargo el dossier sobre el general también indicaba una tendencia a doblar las órdenes o incluso aprovechar zonas grises en las reglas de operación y/o de enfrentamiento, para asegurarse siempre la ventaja, una marcada conducta intimidatoria ella no estaba a cargo de un concurso de popularidad, ni le pagaban al militar para ser agradable, mientras el trabajo se realizara de manera eficiente ella podía permitirle a su jefe de estado mayor, cierta libertad.

-Véame después de la reunión operativa del gabinete de guerra de mañana.-

-Así lo haré señora- con eso el militar se retiró dejando a Irina preocupada, ya que esperaba al menos una resistencia simbólica de parte de Dolza.

Mientras este se retiraba, la mujer miro discretamente su reloj _-Unos minutos y podré excusarme, Czedrog y Sera ya deben de estar en el comedor.- _con eso se dirigió a donde se encontraba un grupo de oficiales y miembros enlistados recién condecorados y sus familias, conversaría con ellos por unos minutos antes de partir del lugar y encontrarse con sus hijos.

Nikolai había observado con atención el intercambio en silencio desde un rincón del salón, para no pocos era conocido que ninguno de los dos tenía gran estima por el otro, pero eso no había entorpecido hasta el momento las operaciones de gran envergadura durante la guerra. Para Voshenko sin embargo, era obvio que el Jefe del Estado Mayor General estaba reteniendo mucha información sobre una multitud de incidentes, en especial los concernientes al robo de ojivas de proyectil de un depósito de armas de destrucción masiva hace ya varios meses, y que a pesar de sus esfuerzos -habían logrado rastrear la ubicación de esos paquetes en áfrica, solo para perder eventualmente su rastro hace apenas unos días. El jefe del GRU no compartía la observación de Dolza de que quienquiera que hubiera tomado dichas ojivas pensara utilizarlas en suelo patrio. Él no creía en tan simple escenario, ya que a pesar de tomar en cuenta el tiempo transcurrido entre el robo y la alerta, que los ladrones emplearon para haber desaparecido como había sido el caso, las agencias de seguridad ya se encontraban en alerta ante un posible ataque terrorista. Uno que no se había materializado hasta el momento.

Su atención regreso a lo que decía un hombre algo calvo con uniforme del ejército -Las cosas se han puesto bastante complicadas en Corea me temo- el jefe del ejército para el distrito del extremo oriente continuaba con su explicación -es un asunto que tendremos que discutir de manera inmediata.-

Voshenko conversaba con los jefes del teatro del pacifico, la situación allá se había tornado critica-Ya lo creo… a estas alturas me temo que lo único que podemos hacer es retrasar los avances del UEG- se lamentó Azonia, que se encontraba con el resto de los oficiales además de Bretaai, era la primera vez que se veían, desde que él fuera llamado a consultas a Moscú.

Pero la situación actual demandaba que ellos fueran discretos, en estos momentos el almirante ruso se sabía de cerca por lo que estaba tomando precauciones adicionales para que evitar ser visto junto a Azonia por demasiado tiempo -Es evidente que la situación ha cambiado para lo peor en ese frente…- Breetai medito con cuidado sus palabras -Y no contamos con los medios para cambiar el curso de esa batalla, al menos no sin requerir un esfuerzo y ayuda significativa de parte de nuestros aliados chinos y de la totalidad de las fuerzas armadas rusas-

La batalla por Seúl había concluido con el levantamiento del sitio al que se encontraba sometida la ciudad y la retirada -con severas bajas en sus filas- de las fuerzas de ESBIN del perímetro del área metropolitana, los daños materiales eran abrumadores, lo mismo que los residentes damnificados que ahora debían de subsistir en una ciudad devastada por meses de intensas batallas y ataques que habían reducido muchos de sus barrios y distritos a poco menos que colecciones de escombros que eran mudos testigos de la destrucción, las batallas, los actos de valor y muerte de innumerables hombres y mujeres que habían formado parte de los combates. Con la ofensiva del UEG aun realizándose y las tropas del ESBIN en retirada, el nuevo frente de combate se encontraba ahora amenazando Pyong Yang. Las divisiones aliadas avanzaban por todos los 200km del frente de forma lenta pero inexorable hasta el momento.

-Nuestras pérdidas son considerables y la moral no está en su mejor momento- agrego Excedore

Nadie de los presentes lo dijo abiertamente pero todos tenían la tacita certeza de que el teatro coreano iba a perderse irremediablemente. Era por eso que la mayoría de los comandantes rusos en ese teatro habían sido convocados a Moscú, habiendo comparecido en frente de varios comités del senado y gobierno ruso, se rumoreaba que habría cambios en la conducción de la guerra en ese frente. No que eso sorprendiera a Breetai, Excedore o al resto de sus colegas, alguien debía hacerse responsable por los fracasos. Pero aún con la investigación en marcha, la pregunta que muchos de los involucrados se hacían era sobre qué pasaría con ellos.

-Disculpen general Voshenko, damas y caballeros- un oficial interrumpió la conversación, mientras el recién llegado daba el saludo correspondiente Nikolai reconoció al hombre como uno de los asistentes de Dolza -El general me pidió que les comunicara que la reunión resolutiva del Estado Mayor General será mañana a las 1600 horas, en el Ministerio de Defensa- con eso el coronel se retiró del lugar.

-Buena suerte caballeros- dijo el jefe del GRU al ver las caras largas de sus acompañantes. Conocía perfectamente esas expresiones, eran hombres que se estaban enfrentando muy posiblemente al final de sus carreras, Mikhail Breetai era un oficial capaz, experimentado, valeroso e inteligente. Nikolai no tenía realmente nada en contra del marino, ni personal o profesional, pero al final del día lo cierto es que el ESBIN había fracasado en Corea y alguien debía ser encontrado culpable del mismo.

-Muchas gracias- devolvió el susodicho haciendo acopio de toda la entereza que aún le quedaba. Realmente no había mucho que decir, todo el mundo sabía que la decisión recaía ahora en los altos mandos rusos, quienes estaban bajo mucha presión pública y política.

Azonia por su parte tuvo que controlar la urgencia de abrazarlo y estrechar al hombre que ama en esos momentos, pero ambos sabían que lo mejor era aguardar a estar en un lugar un poco más privado y lejos de los ojos curiosos de espectadores casuales o espías dedicados. Con eso el de por si alicaído ambiente del grupo de oficiales, descendió aún más por lo que Breetai no vio caso en permanecer por más tiempo en el Kremlin y procedió a retirarse, sus demás compañeros le siguieron y se dispusieron a abordar los vehículos que los llevaron hasta sus alojamientos.

-¿Nos vamos ya señor?- las palabras de Greell obligaron a Khyron a mirar a su oficial ejecutivo y dejar de observar con deleite la figura abatida de Breetai y Azonia que abandonaban el recinto.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-¿Qué si ya nos retiramos?- Greell discretamente indico con una miraba como la gente estaba abandonado el lugar.

Cuando Khyron giro de nuevo su cabeza, ni Breetai o Azonia se encontraban más en el lugar, eso contrario un poco al submarinista -Si ya vámonos- contesto controlando su enojo, ya que no pudo restregarle en la cara de ambos su éxito _-Ya habrá otra oportunidad- _se dijo así mismo. Con eso también abandono el sitio.

-Almirante- Breetai se detuvo por unos instantes al observar como una de las edecanes de la ceremonia se acercaba a él y a Azonia.

-¿Sí?-

-El Almirante irá en el segundo vehículo- Excedore atento como siempre a todo lo que pasaba con su jefe noto como era abordado por lo que se apresuró a darle una buena excusa -me pidió que les pidiera que se adelantaran- dijo al ver como su jefe junto con la Contraalmirante Laplamovich se quedaban ligeramente atrás para hablar discretamente con una mujer que no alcanzo a reconocer.

La mujer prosiguió entonces con un tono que no admitía replica alguna, era obvio que sus instrucciones eran bastante claras, debía llevar al oficial a la reunión que habían programado -Sería tan amable de acompañarme, hay una persona que desea hablar con usted- con una mano le hizo una seña para que la siguiera.

Intrigado por la invitación y tras darle una rápida mirada a su compañera, ambos decidieron seguir a la joven mujer por los pasillos del Gran Palacio, intrigados por lo que les deparaba, esta vez Azonia no dudo en demostrar que estaba y estaría junto a Breetai sin importar lo que sucediera.

-Pase lo que pase, estoy contigo- dijo al tiempo que mientras caminaban por los pasillos ella le tomaba una de sus manos.

_-A pesar de todo, sigues teniéndome fe- _Breetai sintió como las fuerzas regresaban lentamente a él al estrechar la mano de la mujer. -Lo sé- termino contestando. Fueron conducidos hasta uno de los estudios que era custodiado por dos guardias vestidos con ropas civiles.

Al abrir la puerta y hacerlos pasar se toparon con que ya eran esperados por la presidenta Groskhova, y los jefes de la armada rusa. Ambos se cuadraron de inmediato ante sus superiores.

-Descansen- les dijo el comandante de la armada que observo de reojo a Azonia -Solo solicitamos al Almirante Breetai. Almirante Laplamovich usted puede…-

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, la puerta se abrió y el jefe del GRU entro a la habitación mirando a la presidenta. No hacía falta decir palabra alguna, Irina entendió lo que su ex esposo trataba de decirle. -La almirante puede quedarse- el resto de los oficiales no tuvieron más opción que aceptar la sugerencia de su superior.

El Almirante Shavyrin se rehízo rápidamente y se dirigió a Breetai -Almirante estoy seguro que tiene muchas preguntas sobre el porqué el panel del Almirantazgo se ha dilatado en emitir una resolución con respecto a su situación.-

Mikhail asintió levemente con su cabeza -Si eso es correcto señor- no se le escapo el tono o la mirada hostil que veía en varios de sus colegas y de inmediato reparo en la figura de la presidenta rusa, quien poseía una mirada cansada pero determinada, lo que le intuía a concluir que cualquier cosa que le fueran a decir no sería tan malo como anticipaba que sería.

Shavyrin compartió breves miradas con sus colegas que estaban repartidos por toda la habitación -Le seré franco la opinión de muchos de nosotros era de enviarlo a una prisión…- Breetai no se inmuto, no le sorprendía en absoluto lo que su superior le decía ya que él mismo estaba seguro de que ese sería su destino, sin embargo en las palabras de Shavyrin había un "pero", su jefe prosiguió después de unos momentos -En un principio.- hizo una pausa para mayor énfasis -Sin embargo las cosas han cambiado, la guerra sigue en la balanza, pero debemos admitir que la tendencia es que se incline hacia el lado del UEG. Es por eso que lo necesitamos Mikhail-

_-Tal vez evites la prisión y que el resto de tú vida sea considerado un infierno sobre la tierra, a cambio deberás dirigir alguna clase de misión suicida- _se dijo así mismo Breetai. Las posibilidades ante él se abrían un poco _-Sales de la sartén para caer al fuego- _pero no demasiado.

Azonia disimulo su sorpresa, ella no se había hecho ilusiones con respecto a lo que pasaría con Mikhail por lo que reviso las caras de los presentes, todas mostraban una inherente preocupación propia de quien es agobiado por problemas que requieren de inmediata atención y cuyas soluciones se dejan sentir en muchas vidas, todos se notan tensos, ansiosos, ojerosos. Y sin embargo no tienen más opción que continuar con la pelea porque de lo contrario la Rodina padecerá un peligro aún mayor a los que ya enfrenta.

Irina anticipo la reacción del marino -Antes de que diga algo Almirante…- La presidenta hablo finalmente y confirmo sus temores -Debe saber que aún si tiene éxito en su cometido, las posibilidades de que usted sea capaz de regresar son escasas- remarco las sus últimas palabras para no dejar dudas de los riesgos inherentes de la misión que estaban por discutir.

-Estoy listo- dijo con calmada e imperturbable voz el enorme hombre, le ofrecían una oportunidad para recuperar no solo su puesto, el respeto de sus colegas y subordinados, aún más importante era que le proporcionaban los medios para poder desquitarse del UEG por las pérdidas que la Flota del Pacifico había recibido desde el comienzo de la guerra. En realidad sabía que esta era la única opción.

-Muy bien- la mujer se levantó de su lugar dirigiéndose hacia Shavyrin el resto de jefes de la armada -entonces pueden proseguir con la reunión- sus almirantes asintieron sus instrucciones, Irina camino entonces hasta la puerta deteniéndose antes de que un edecán militar la abriera para mirar a Breetai. Este correspondió la mirada que la mujer le daba sin revelar nada más que absoluta determinación, lo que hizo que la mujer emitiera un leve gruñido de satisfacción al ver la decisión reflejada en los ojos del militar. -Buena suerte almirante, la va a necesitar.- con eso dejo la habitación con la puerta cerrándose tras de ella.

Breetai no perdió tiempo y giró para encontrarse con sus jefes quienes permanecían con sus caras largas y lo miraban fijamente estudiando su lenguaje corporal para predecir el siguiente movimiento. El silencio pareció prologarse por varios minutos antes de que Shavyrin se decidiera a romperlo.

-Dado que la presidenta nos ha dado autorización para continuar- miro a uno de sus asistentes quien le paso un maletín del cual el almirante produjo algunas carpetas que extendió en la mesa.

Otro almirante hablo mientras Shavyrin preparaba lo que estaba por decir. -Como usted sabe Mikhail, desde los días de nuestros predecesores en los tiempos soviéticos, es un hecho que nuestras flotas jaman han sido pensadas para realizar operaciones ofensivas prolongadas lejos de sus bases madre. Por doctrina nos hemos atado nosotros mismos a operar dentro de nuestras aguas adyacentes, mientras cedemos la ofensiva a las marinas enemigas confiando en que nuestros misiles, submarinos y aviación naval serían más que suficientes para lidiar de manera definitiva con dichas amenazas.- todos en el cuarto asintieron solemnemente, mientras que Azonia permanecía intrigada por el análisis del segundo comandante de operaciones navales -Eso fue un error, uno particularmente costoso.-

Breetai permaneció en silencio, claro que el acordaba con los puntos analizados por sus superiores.

-Claro que eso va a cambiar- dijo poniéndose de pie Shavyrin y le entrego un sobre rotulado con máximo secreto.

Breetai abrió su contenido y estudio el mismo con cuidado, se trataba de planos, esquemas, fotos de cascos de tres clases de buques que no solo no reconoció, él no sabía que el ESBIN estaba trabajando sobre ellos. -¿Qué significa esto?- decir que estaba confundido era quedarse corto, no reconocía las instalaciones donde se estaban llevando a cabo esos trabajos… y el conocía todos los astilleros y muelles con los que contaba la flota, sin mencionar aquellos en manos de organismos y empresas civiles.

Por primera vez en la reunión Shavyrin se permitió esbozar una sonrisa -Permítame introducirlo al Proyecto OREL tovarich-

En otra parte del lugar, otro grupo pasaba un mucho más agradable rato que Breetai y Azonia. El escuadrón de Czdrog había llegado al comedor donde cenarían, adrede la última parada en el tour improvisado que estaban recibiendo, un grupo de meseros estaban terminado de acomodar la mesa para la ocasión.

-¿Madre aún no ha llegado?- pregunto Sera al jefe de los meseros que atenderían la cena.

-Me temo que no señorita, aparentemente está en una reunión de último momento… y su padre debio cancelar de último momento su asistencia a la cena- tanto el rostro de la joven como el de su hermano mostraron brevemente rastros de decepción ante la noticia. -Lo siento mucho- agrego el jefe de los meseros al ver los rostros de los hermanos y

Tanto Sera como su hermano, emitieron suspiros de fastidio esperan pasar poco pero productivo tiempo con sus padres antes de que debieran regresar a sus unidades y zonas de operaciones, pero al parecer sería un tanto más difícil de lo ambos hubieran previsto, la crisis originada por el intercambio nuclear en Corea había propiciado un intenso contacto diplomático -de naturaleza encubierta- entre ambos lados para negociar un regreso al status quo de los días previos, una sangrienta guerra convencional estancada en casi todos los frentes era preferible a una guerra nuclear de corta duración que acabase con buena parte del planeta. Eso había propiciado que por supuesto el tiempo de sus padres fuera aún más limitado y no hayan podido conversar o pasar tiempo con ellos. a pesar de ello los hermanos sacaron provecho y han conversado cara a cara en la intimidad de la casa familiar sobre cómo han vivido la guerra hasta ahora y en el caso de Czedrog, aprovechar para preguntarle a su hermana sobre la búsqueda de Ariel. Las noticias seguían siendo frustrantes para la familia, ya que su hermana menor seguía sin aparecer y no había ningún indicio fehaciente que estableciera claramente si se encontraba con vida o por el contrario diera fe de su fallecimiento.

Sintiendo como el ambiente se tornaba algo pesado, uno de los compañeros de Czedrog decidió tratar de aligerar las cosas -Entonces…- Zeral miro el enorme comedor adonde habían sido conducidos y noto una enorme alacena de cedro blanco cuidadosamente tallada y barnizada y no pudo contener una exclamación de asombro y sorna -¿Aquí es donde guardan toda la platería desde Pyotr Velikiy a Nikolay II?-

-Esa es una forma de decirlo- comento una joven y bonita mujer que servía como la guía del grupo, que evidentemente se sentía incomoda por la pregunta ¿Puedo llevarme los cubiertos con los que coma esta noche?-

Varios de sus compañeros se rieron incómodamente ante el comentario de su compañero -Zeral- su hermana le llamo la atención, mientras que Corg solo movió su cabeza sabía que era inútil tratar de discutir con su amigo cuando trataba de ponerse gracioso, solo esperaba que su guía no tomara a mal las palabras de este.

La señorita que pertenecía al personal de servicio del Gran Palacio, no le pareció tan gracioso el comentario, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con sujetos fastidiosos. -Por supuesto, desgraciadamente me temo que tendrá problemas con la guardia Taman, la policía del Ministerio del Interior y el personal asignado del FSB en este lugar. Así que no lo recomendaría- dijo escondiendo bastante bien la ironía y el sarcasmo de sus palabras al tiempo que le daba al grupo y al impertinente una sonrisa.

-¿Y eso sería malo por…? Dios sabe que hemos tratado de deshacernos de Dziiki desde hace un considerable tiempo- dijo Corg mientras le daba una palmada por la espalda a su amigo que solo sonrió incómodamente.

Para no quedarse atrás Zeral se rehízo rápidamente para no quedar en ridículo ante sus compañeros y la chica que hacía de guía -Créame ¿señorita?...- bajo su voz un octavo y puso una mirada de cazador en sus ojos grises, con la intención ya sea de intimidar o incomodar a la chica.

-Kourkirova, Tomila- respondió está, tratando de ocultar sus sonrojos ante el cambio de actitud y de atenciones que el piloto le proporcionaba.

-Tomila, mi abuela materna se llamaba así ¿verdad Kazziana?- contra su voluntad su hermana tuvo que darle la razón a su hermano, su abuela que en paz descanse se llamaba de esa manera y -…es un bonito nombre- Kazz solo giro los ojos en señal de vergüenza. Cuando su hermano se ponía en modo "conquistador" lo mejor era poner distancia -Regresando al tema, créame que no he ganado todas estas…- con su mano derecha señalo las dos hileras de medallas que colgaban de su uniforme -por ser un idiota o un suicida, así que no se preocupe por mí… y mejor preocúpese por usted- ahora la chica estaba completamente sonrojada y no precisamente porque hubiera calor en el cuarto.

-Muy bien Casanova- otro de los miembros del escuadrón, Remus jalo del brazo a Zeral -la señorita tuene trabajo que hacer y tú la estas incomodando-

-Pero aun no le pedido su número- se defendió este.

-Tomila- se escuchó la voz de una persona en la habitación contigua.

La muchacha aprovecho para dar una pequeña sonrisa a manera de despedida del grupo, para después salir disparada del lugar, lo que provoco algunos comentarios jocosos de parte de varios de los miembros del escuadrón que hicieron bromas a costillas de Zeral y su infortunio.

-No es gracioso- dijo este con algo de malestar.

-Yo creo que le hicimos un gran favor a esa chica- comento entre risas Kiyora. -Sé que puede conseguirse algo mucho mejor que tu hermano Kazz-

-Opino lo mismo-

-Tú también hermana…- Pero las mujeres del escuadrón lo ignoraban siguiendo con su propia conversación y el quejido de Zeral fue más agudo que lo acostumbrado, lo que le indico a sus compañeras que lo estaban incomodando más de la cuenta. Lo que provoco unas sonrisas entre las mujeres.

-No creo que ella pueda estar tan desesperada-

-Es cierto Marla-

-Vamos no creo que Dziiki…- al ser la hermana de uno de los líderes y conocerlos por varios años ya, a Sera se le permitía usar los apodos de estos -…sea tan mala compañía- Sera se había olvidado momentáneamente de sus preocupaciones, le gustaba estar con los compañeros de escuadrón de su hermano, a diferencia de los miembros de su propio equipo de spetsnaz allá en Polonia, Zeral y compañía sabían cuando bajar la guardia por algunos momentos. Lo cual era refrescante para ella, después de pasar tanto tiempo en el frente de batalla y en el negocio de la obtención de inteligencia y operar detrás de las líneas enemigas.

-Sí, si… ¿En que se parece Zeral a la gripe?- el piloto imito a su hermana -En que llega sin aviso, te fastidia el fin de semana y te alegras cuando te levantas de tú cama y ya no está el lunes por la mañana- dijo exagerando un poco los ademanes de su compañeras.-

Czedrog ya no pudo controlar sus impulsos -¿Tú sabes? Esa fue una muy buena imitación de las chicas, no sé si felicitarte o preocuparme.- dijo haciendo burla a Zeral.

Su compañero solo entrecerró los ojos para contestar -Muérdeme-

Al instante todo el cuarto estallo en carcajadas. Lejos de sentirse ofendido Zeral se unió a las risas de sus camaradas. A pesar de la ocasional pelea o el comentario políticamente incorrecto contra de ellos, el 150/145 era una unidad cerrada, con muchos de sus miembros aunque jóvenes ya tenían una buena experiencia en combate antes de la guerra y han pulido sus habilidades durante la misma. Se guardaba el respeto entre los oficiales y los miembros no enlistados, pero no era un ambiente sofocante como el de muchas otras unidades en el frente. Tanto Zeral como Czedrog estaban orgullosos de pertenecer a su regimiento; ayudaba también que recientemente que buena parte del personal del mismo hubiese sido convocado a Moscú para una licencia -que aunque corta ha obrado maravillas en el ánimo y las energías de sus miembros, en especial cuando se les permitió traer a parte de sus familias- para ser entre otras cosas condecorados por los altos mandos y la rama ejecutiva del gobierno.

Las carcajadas disminuyeron un poco cuando una de las puertas del comedor se abrió para revelar a la presidenta Groskhova -Me alegro que estén disfrutando su visita hasta el momento- la voz sorprendió a los presentes.

En menos de un segundo todos adoptaron la posición de firmes y dieron un impecable saludo militar a su comandante en jefe, mientras que sus acompañantes guardaron un respetuoso silencio que era acompañado por sonrisas. Las medallas y sus cintillas colgaban de los uniformes de gala de todos los miembros de su escuadrón, para orgullo de pilotos, mecánicos y personal de servicio además de las familias de estos. Entregadas al valor demostrado en combate como por servicios meritorios en el alistamiento del regimiento, o por la conducción distinguida de operaciones de combate. Todos exhibían con orgullo bien fundado a pesar de las penurias y peligros que han enfrentado durante los últimos meses. Además su regimiento había sido una de las primeras unidades en ser condecoradas con la recientemente reconstituida "Orden de la Bandera Roja" que reconocía a aquellas unidades que se habían distinguido en el frente de batalla y como el 150 muy pocas lo habían hecho.

-Señora presidenta nos honra con su invitación- dijo seriamente el Coronel Sergetov quien como comandante de la unidad debía demostrar la adecuada etiqueta en una ocasión tan especial como esta.

Su anfitriona tenía otras ideas -Por favor coronel, ya tuve suficiente de eso por el día de hoy…- hablo con calma y gentileza ante los miembros del regimiento, quienes se miraron un tanto nerviosos -Pueden llamarme señora Irina-

Todos aceptaron la sugerencia de la mujer para después encontrarse degustando amenamente los platillos servidos. Irina daba miradas fugaces a los miembros y sus familias, la reticencia paulatinamente fue desapareciendo sustituida por la familiaridad de la convivencia entre un grupo de personas que han atravesado por mucho. Las parejas e hijos conversaban amenamente entre sí, era obvio que el vínculo entre estos era igual de fuerte que en el caso de los pilotos y mecánicos en el frente. Lo cual era un alivio para la mujer, siempre ha sabido que la moral de una unidad combatiente comienza y termina en casa.

-Afortunadamente la colecta tuvo buena recepción y logramos juntar suficientes frutas para enviar al frente- la esposa del coronel hablaba con una sonrisa.

Otra de las esposas de uno de los miembros proseguía con la explicación -Y eso no es todo, la alcaldía del pueblo ha estado colaborando con nosotros para todo lo que les hemos solicitado… estamos a punto de enviar otro envió de abrigos y cobijas para los muchachos en el frente, en especial ahora que el invierno está asentándose en muchos lugares.

-Estoy segura que quienquiera que los recibiera, debieron de haberse sentido bastante apreciado- dijo Irina finalmente.

Una de las mujeres que se encontraban en el extremo de la mesa contesto -Muchas gracias señora… como sabe mi esposo es uno de los mecánicos del escuadrón- su pareja que estaba al lado de esta le tomo una mano con cariño reflejado en la mirada -y sabemos que en muchas ocasiones hay carencias en el frente, así que todos y todas aquí estamos decididos a aportar nuestro esfuerzo, por pequeño que sea para hacerles las cosas más fáciles para ellos.- dijo antes de ser arropada por los brazos de su esposo.

Irina noto como los militares se mostraban orgullosos de sus esposas y esposos. Los ejércitos siempre han dependido de la fortaleza emocional de las familias que dejan atrás en sus hogares para fortalecer la moral propia, recibir una foto, carta o un correo electrónico de casa, que hablara de cosas que para otros eran intrascendentes y que sin embargo para un soldado lejos de parecer banales y frías, eran más bien un recordatorio para continuar adelante y seguir luchando. Más que un recordatorio de que tenían algo a lo cual aferrarse, un refugio para no perder la cordura gracias a la vorágine y brutalidad de la guerra. Hubo un tiempo en que ella misma poseía la misma expresión que la joven que había hablado, una parte de ella la envidio, mientras otra les deseo lo mejor a ambos. Después de todo ella sabía de antemano que esa capacidad para proseguir con el combate era lo que en ocasiones era la diferencia entre vivir o morir en el frente de batalla.

-Les agradezco de corazón los esfuerzos que hacen para aliviar la carga de nuestros soldados-

-No tiene nada que agradecer señora… entendemos que se trata de tiempos difíciles para todos y que necesitamos estar unidos para sobrellevar el reto que tenemos enfrente- esta vez fue el esposo de una oficial del regimiento quien hablo, su voz era pausada y su actitud relajada pero sus ojos destilaban determinación para seguir adelante -Hacemos nuestra parte para que nuestras familias se mantengan firmes, solidas pero sobretodo enfocadas en conseguir la victoria. Y también extenderle nuestro reconocimiento…- eso último le hizo levantar una ceja -Porque no solo ha demostrado firmeza y convicción al guiarnos durante estos tiempos difíciles, sino que lo ha hecho teniendo a sus hijos combatiendo en el frente como cualquier otro soldado, sin privilegios o excepciones, estamos honrados de tener al Czedrog con nosotros no solo es un piloto excepcional- Corg hizo el esfuerzo para no sonrojarse mientras que Dziiki aprobaba las palabras que describían a su amigo. Kazziana por su parte le dio una breve mirada cargada de orgullo y algo más que no desapercibido para la madre de este -sino también un amigo de todos nosotros y estoy seguro que aquellos que sirven con Esvetlana opinan lo mismo que nosotros- Sera sonrío al recordar al mayor , al sargento y al resto de su equipo, no exactamente las personas más efusivas pero que a través de pequeños gestos como ayudarla a practicar el tiro táctico, combate cuerpo a cuerpo e invitarla a comer con ellos con más frecuencia significaba que se estaba ganando a pulso el respeto del grupo de spetsnaz que su padre asigno para buscar a su hermana Ariel.

Irina repaso las miradas de los presentes dándose cuenta de las curiosas mezclas en los ojos de los presentes. Ninguno podía ocultar la preocupación ni la incertidumbre por tener a un ser querido en el frente de combate, donde tantas cosas pueden y por lo general suelen salir mal. Los niños en especial parecían entender que los tiempos que corrían en el mundo eran diferentes a los que estaban acostumbrados, muchos de ellos sentados en el rezago del padre o madre que hasta ese momento estaba ausente, sus pequeñas caras tenían aún la inocencia dibujada mientras que sus manos se prendían del pecho y cuello de sus progenitores. Le dirigían miradas de súplica silenciosa, a ella que podía poner fin a toda esta locura, a ella que podía traer a su papi o mami de regreso a casa. Ellos sabían, ellos entendían lo que estaba pasando y ese pensamiento perturbo sobremanera a la mujer que ocupaba el cargo de presidenta de Rusia.

-Quisiera poder decir que el mérito de haberlos criado radica solamente en mí…- comento Irina con algo de nostalgia por tiempos mejores -pero su padre tuvo mucho que ver en su crianza, de él sacaron su dedicación y servicio a la patria, de mí solo la testarudez y obstinación-

Sus hijos sonríen por breves momentos a pesar de toda la frialdad mostrada por años de separación, era evidente para ellos que sus padre aún se guardaban respeto y afecto el uno por el otro -Y les agradecemos a ambos por eso señora- atajo Zeral antes de darse cuenta de que todas las miradas se habían puesto sobre él.

Por unos segundos todos contuvieron el aliento esperando la reacción de Irina. Sera y Corg particularmente contenían el aliento ante el desparpajo con el cual su amigo había hablado ya que había muy pocas personas que le podían hablar de esa forma a su madre, y ninguna de ellas se encontraba en esa mesa. Kazziana tenía abiertos los ojos lanzándole una mirada de cuchillos a su hermano.

-¡Jajaja!...- la carcajada profunda que llenaba todo el salón sorprendió a todos los presentes Si es lo mismo que solía decir su abuela…- por unos momentos hay tristeza en su voz al recordar a su progenitora que partió hace algún tiempo ya _-Mama me haces falta-_ ese pensamiento cruzo fugazmente y desapareció tan repentinamente como se había formado. -Eso no importa ahora, pasemos a cosas más agradables- Así pues sus invitados comenzaron a hablar de cosas mucho más mundanas. Aspectos tan insignificantes para quienes se ocupan de tomar trascendentales.

-¿En verdad dijo eso? Que torpe de parte del maestro-

-¿Te gusta? Yo misma lo confeccione, encontré algunos retazos y creí que era una pena perder tan buena tela-

-Ganamos nuestro partido contra los niños de quinto grado, no podían pararnos-

La cena transcurrió entre anécdotas de la vida diaria, era fascinante para Irina poder escuchar las dos caras de la moneda, algunos hablaban sobre lo difícil que era cada día conseguir ciertos enseres y mercancías, el cómo iban los niños en la escuela. A medida que la velada avanzaba también lo hacían los temas de conversación, finalmente para el postre y la sobremesa, había grupos ya formados discutiendo de los más variados temas entre ellos.

-Me preocupa la manera en Vanya está rezagándose en matemáticas con respecto a su grupo-

-El primo Krukov recibió su Orden al Coraje ayer por la mañana, Tía Petra estaba tan orgullosa que se puso a llorar de la emoción.-

Mientras ella conversaba con Sera y con Sergetov y su esposa, su hija había sorprendido gratamente al coronel con la inteligencia que poseía, detrás de la evidente hermosura de la joven, había una miembro capaz del FSB que exhiba con orgullo la Cruz al Valor y la Medalla de Distinción en Operaciones Especiales ganadas para orgullo de sus padres y hermano, en combate directo contra células de resistencia y de unidades OE enemigas en los territorios ocupados del ESBIN en Europa. Pero eso solo era algo secundario para su madre, que a pesar de que su hija estuviera con bien no podía conciliar del todo el sueño gracias al siempre presente peligro de que Sera participara en una misión demasiado peligrosa donde su suerte se acabase.

Su hija sin embargo no notaba la preocupación de su madre -La capacidad de organización de la resistencia polaca es solo una muestra sintomática, de la manera en como nuestra ocupación de territorios en disputa con un enfoque flexible- Su hija estaba tan enfrascada en la conversación que hacia pocas pausas -en donde a pesar de tener ley marcial, los comandantes de zonas ocupadas hagan lo posible para "facilitar" un desarrollo normal de las actividades diarias-

-Bueno pero eso no ha impedido la activación de la resistencia enemiga- contesto el coronel.

-Ciertamente, pero eso se debe en gran parte a los desmanes que han cometido una pequeña parte de nuestras tropas, en especial las de la militsya…- dijo Sera bajando el tono mientras consideraba lo siguiente que diría -Todo se reduce a "Ganar los corazones y mentes" del enemigo-

Segetov conocía el término, acuñado hace varias décadas durante la guerra de Vietnam por las fuerzas americanas -Un tanto difícil somos los invasores, su gobierno y su población están en contra nuestra-

-Porque creen que somos el mismo Ejército Rojo que los subyugo por más de 40 años, coarto sus libertades y reescribió su historia, debemos mostrarles que a pesar de la guerra podemos ser civilizados los unos con otros. Respetando los consensos internacionales y demostrando con hechos que no estamos allí para someterlos de nuevo-

-¿Fusilando a nuestros hombres?-

-Fusilando a criminales y trasgresores que han violado todas las normas de conducta adecuadas en la guerra, violado el juramento que tomaron cuando eligieron vestir el uniforme y se les encomendó la protección de la Rodina- remarco son profunda convicción Sera -robos, saqueo, asesinato, violación durante las guerras han existido por mucho tiempo y probablemente lo seguirán haciendo por mucho tiempo más eso es desafortunado, sin embargo al castigar a los trasgresores y permitirles una vida diaria sin demasiadas interrupciones nos aseguramos que la animadversión a nuestra presencia se mantenga en niveles tolerables.- Sera hizo una pausa donde miró fijamente a la pareja que parecio intuir que lo que iba a contarles no debía ser repetido por nadie -Solo para ilustrar, durante los meses posteriores a la ocupación de Varsovia, el GRU y el FSB escucharon rumores sobre una cadena de prostíbulos que atendían a oficiales de mediano y alto rango rusos… Nada ordinario en el reporte, no es la primera vez que pasa. Lo que nos llamó la atención es que teníamos registradas a las prostitutas de todo el sector y ninguna trabaja ahí…- Sera endureció los ojos -El segundo comandante de la militsya del sector organizo esos prostíbulos, con estudiantes, amas de casas, enfermeras, todas habían sido dadas por desaparecidas o muertas en otros sectores, en realidad eran esclavas sexuales de ese cerdo-

-¿Lo atraparon?- pregunto temerosa de la respuesta la señora Sergetov.

-Lo neutralizamos señora…- no fue necesario que ella se explayara en el término todos entendieron a lo que se refería -pero antes lograron arruinar la vida de otras seis mujeres y sus familias- dijo con frustración Sera -y de paso creo a docenas de nuevos agentes para la resistencia y los saboteadores del UEG-

Finalmente el coronel admitió que el argumento era sólido por lo que decidió que era necesario el desistir con la conversación. Aun así él no estaba de acuerdo con enjuiciar sumariamente a muchos hombres y mujeres solo por el hecho de haber llegado a su punto de quiebre mental o emocional -Supongo que tiene sus razones capitán para apoyar tal medida- Segetov reculo mentalmente al recordar con quien estaba hablando -y admito que posee varias reflexiones interesantes…-

-¿Pero?-

-Estamos hablando de vidas de soldados rusos y de aliados aquí… debe de haber otra manera de conseguir mantener la disciplina.-

-Me temo que la disciplina solo es parte del problema coronel…- Irina intervino esta vez -Con cada vez más frecuencia pelotones, compañías, batallones etc., combaten con menos eficacia que la pronosticada, si bien hay un número de razones por las que esto ocurre, la más obvia tiene que ver con la insidiosa semilla de la desobediencia y la incompetencia de ciertos oficiales en la estructura operativa y operativa de muchas unidades, que provoca que estén interesados en salvarse a sí mismo que en proteger a la Rodina o guiar de manera efectiva a sus hombres.-

El coronel de la VVS se quedó callado junto con su esposa -Yo… no… tenía idea de esto-

-Y no la tendrá hasta que sea necesario- Murmuro Sera.

Irina estaba genuinamente orgullosa de la madurez expresada por su hija al discutir con un hombre que ha combatido por buena parte de su vida adulta. Le tranquilazaba saber que Sera no se había convertido en una extremista que clamaba por sangre, en lugar de eso se trataba de una oficial de inteligencia con una agudeza para captar detalles que otros llamarían eunucos. También miraba de vez en cuando a su hijo estaba sentado conversado con un par de sus compañeros y sus familias, las risas de los niños de ambas parejas y como Corg jugaba con ellos por unos momento. A Irina le tranquilizaba saber que su regimiento era una unidad cohesionada en todos los frentes y que funcionaba como una gran familia sustituta para muchos de sus miembros.

-Pero dulce Dasha, sabes que te eres muy especial para mí, no puedes decirme que ya te enamoraste de otro…- Corg exagero la voz, que provoco que una niñita de unos 7 años sonriera y corriera a refugiarse detrás de su madre. Lo que provocó las risas del padre.

Allí estaba su hijo, la viva y fiel imagen de su padre hasta en el carácter, disfrutando su tiempo libre con sus amigos y compañeros. Jugando con una pequeña pelirroja que se reía de lo que fuera que decía su hijo. No parecía el mismo hombre al que hace un par días le colocara en su pecho varias condecoraciones como la Medalla por Distinción en el Combate, Al Valor Militar de 1era clase, y la que más apreciaba en lo personal Czedrog la Medalla de la Orden al Mérito por la Patria con Espadas, conseguida por su actuación al dirigir su escuadrón durante la ofensiva enemiga a Leningrado. Su hijo se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de celebridad por sus éxitos en su regimiento y la oficina de información y propaganda había sugerido que el Capitán Voshenko participara en una gira de relaciones públicas por el territorio del ESBIN.

-Lo dicho…- dijo Remus este palmeándole el hombro a su compañero al observar la reacción de su hija -eres un peligro para cualquier mujer, tovarich-

-Solo para las solteras tovarich, solteras- aclaro Czedrog.

-Claro- dijo con tono sarcástico y una sonrisa en los labios, Tanya la esposa de Remus que jugaba con Dasha.

-Es la verdad- se defendió el piloto -Soy atrevido, no suicida-

-Yo puedo dar fe de eso último Tanya- Una voz suave en su espalda hizo sonreír al piloto -Aunque no lo creas pero si es cierto, nuestro Sokol solo busca a mujeres solteras que le puedan mantener el paso- las miradas de Kazz y Corg se cruzaron fugazmente lo mismo que sus sonrisas, era arriesgado para ambos hacer esas demostraciones de afecto. No tanto por Zeral que aún no sabía de su relación, o por los miembros de su escuadrón. Sino por el hecho de que se encontraban por decirlo de alguna manera en territorio enemigo, puso levemente su mano en el hombro de este, retirándolo después de algunos segundos dándose cuenta de lo que ya había hecho.

-Que puedo decir, ya tenemos suficientes problemas en el aire como para tener que cuidarme las espaldas en tierra además- comento con cierta ironía y humor el piloto contestando las palabras de quien para la gran mayoría de los presentes es solo su mejor amiga y WSO. Por eso no es de extrañar que pasen tanto tiempo juntos, en muchas ocasiones a solas.

-Claro lo que tú digas- respondió Kazz mientras se sentaba junto a Czedrog y entrelazaba uno de sus brazos con uno de los de Corg, algo que tenso un poco al joven. Ella debía de estar consciente de que eso no era algo apropiado.

-Además ¿no tenías que estar cuidando de que cierta edecán no cayera en las garras de tú hermano?- señalo a uno de los rincones del lugar donde Zeral conversaba amenamente con la edecán que les dio el tour por el lugar.

Para pesar de las mujeres del escuadrón la chica parecía estar pasándola bien conversando con Zeral, ambos reían constantemente mientras que el piloto aprovechaba la menor oportunidad para tocarle el cabello, su rostro y hablarle al oído. Por lo que nadie tenía dudas sobre como terminaría la noche para esos dos. -Qué puedo decir- dijo Kazziana mientras encogía sus hombros -Yo le advertí, si ella no hizo caso no es mi problema- ella hablaba con voz resignada.

-Aun así ¿no crees que es cruel dejarla a la buena de Dios?-

-Está bien- replico algo molesta mientras se levantaba de la silla y le daba una mirada que decía _-Sería mucho pedir que no actuaras como si alguien nos fuera a fusilar solo porque estamos pasando un tiempo juntos enfrente de la gente.- _

-Oye- Kazz se detuvo cuando Corg tomo su mano y la apretó suavemente, de nuevo sus ojos verdes se concentraros en el par de joyas almendradas de ella _-Mas tarde… yo también quiero estar junto a ti- _ lo que provoco una sonrisa por parte de ella antes de que se marchara para hablar con su hermano y asegurarse de que se comportara como un caballero.

Súbitamente su enfado había amainado. -Lo sé-

Una virtud generada por todo el tiempo que ambos pasaban juntos era que no necesitaban para comunicarse, lo cual era evidente para todo aquel que prestara atención -¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Tanya con ojos curiosos.

Corg solo encogió los hombros -Nada- comento sin preocuparse.

Sin embargo tal actuación no pasó desapercibida para su madre que hizo una nota mental para seguir excavando. Su madre conocía mejor a su hijo, si bien estaba orgulloso de su servicio le desagradaba la idea de ser el centro de atención y sus instintos de antigua espía reflotaron al verlo interactuar con su copiloto. Claro que había investigado a Kazziana Hesh y a su hermano, junto con el resto del regimiento, sin encontrar algo significativo que ameritara una inspección más cercana de las cosas. Sin embargo eso no significaba observar de cerca a Kazz como todos llaman a la joven teniente, unos lo llamarían paranoia y otros sobreprotección, ella simplemente lo considera mantener dentro de lo posible un ojo vigía sobre su muchacho, después de todo era lo que una madre se suponía debía hacer.

_-Será algo rápido, una revisión exhaustiva del objetivo… justo como en los viejos tiempos- _se dijo así misma con una pequeña sonrisa, que fue captada por su hijo quien se mostró confundido hasta que entendió la expresión de su madre, su lenguaje corporal se volvió algo tenso para después regresar a la conversación con sus amigos, deberá hablar con su hijo con respecto a la chica tal vez invitarla a una comida informal y quizás…

-De acuerdo a los doctores el pronóstico no es bueno, a Kolya solo le quedarían semanas de vida- se lamentó un viejo que era el padre de unos de los pilotos.

Pero llego el momento en que la conversación se desvió invariablemente hacia las opiniones que tenían sobre lo acontecido en Corea, y la sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Irina, las opiniones variaban de un espectro a otro, pero había en todos los presentes preocupación por el futuro de su nación y si habría un país para sus hijos.

-En mi opinión debimos haber seguido bombardeando a los invasores del UEG hasta sacarlos de allí-

Un grupo de asistentes coincidió con esas palabras -Sí, ellos ya tenían pensado en bombardearnos con armas nucleares, solo así se explica que hayan podido contraatacar tan rápido.-

-Detonaron las suyas cerca de ciudades, algunas cosas no cambian. Los americanos siguen siendo unos salvajes.- comento un teniente

Otro de sus compañeros lo corrigio -Hasta donde recuerdo nosotros fuimos los que disparamos primero Pavel…era una posibilidad que-

-Dile eso a nuestros a los que agonizan en una cama de hospital-

-Atacamos blancos militares-

-Ellos también, pero el UEG maximizo su ataque al enfocarse con las divisiones de reserva-

-Si tenemos la oportunidad, nosotros también deberíamos emplear las mismas tácticas que ellos, así sabrán que no deben esperar consideraciones.

Los argumentos iban y venían de un lado a otro, algunos comentando que debía mantenerse la presión las fuerzas del UEG, realizar más acciones ofensivas e incrementar las acciones de sabotaje en contra de su infraestructura hubo quien incluso sugirió mantener abierta la opción de emplear de nuevo armas nucleares si la situación lo ameritaba. Otros claramente en contra de usarlas, toda vez que la respuesta había sido contudente de parte del UEG, favoreciendo forzar un estancamiento para después iniciar negociaciones con ellos, algo a lo que otros se opusieron tajantemente.

Un muchacho no mayor de 15 años movió la cabeza-No podemos seguir con este ritmo, estamos simplemente tirando vidas al…- las palabras del joven se detuvieron justo en su boca cuando observaron quien estaba escuchándolos.

-¿Cómo te llamas hijo?- no podría tener más de 15 años, un niño para efectos prácticos y una parte de Irina se alegró que la propuesta de Dolza de reclutar forzosamente a los menores de 17 años hubiera sido rechazada tajantemente por el parlamento del ESBIN.

-Bogdan señora- replico el muchacho.

-Por favor continúen- con gesto de su mano Irina los alentó a seguir.

-Señora…- el joven se armó de valor la miro directo a los ojos -realmente esto es sencillo, dos semanas atrás nos recordaron cuan frágil es el ser humano a la hora de oponerse a sus propias creaciones.-

-¡Bogdan!...- los padres del joven, uno de los oficiales más veteranos del regimiento y su madre una directora de escuela se mostraban consternados por la actitud. -Cuida tú palabras-

Sera estaba a punto de decir algo, uno de los guardaespaldas de la presidenta se acercó a ella pero Irina detuvo a ambos con solo mover la cabeza para después mirar de nuevo al muchacho -Prosigue-

Armado de valor por la aparente atención de la presidenta -Estamos en guerra para mantener nuestra forma de vida y nuestra independencia de opresores y criminales económicos iguales o peores a cualquier dictador o criminal de guerra, y sin embargo… ¿Acaso hemos conseguido que nuestra demanda de justicia sea escuchada por los ciudadanos del UEG y sus gobiernos?- Irina vio al joven contener el aliento antes de forzarse a sí mismo a decir lo que tenía que decir -Estamos enviando a hombres y mujeres a dar sus vidas por la Rodina y los principios del ESBIN, pero ¿Nuestros principios valen no solo el sacrificio de nuestros soldados?-

-Definitivamente- contestaron todos los presentes en el grupo.

Pero el muchacho solo sonrió -¿Y eso vale poner en riesgo la integridad física de la patria, que toda una generación de sus hijos e hijas sean exterminados, que nuestra reputación como pueblo, sea equiparable a la de las hordas mongoles y de fascistas que recorrieron el continente llevando caos, destrucción y muerte, que prácticamente estemos arruinando nuestra economía a causa de la guerra? ¿Díganme eso vale que nuestros padres, madres, esposos, esposas regresen en ataúdes?… eso si regresan- Bogdan dijo con firmeza -Y por al final del día, lo que yo quiero es que mi padre regrese con vida de la guerra y que no lo haga en una bolsa de plástico, eso sí tenemos suerte- Irina había escuchado voces aceradas antes, pero por alguna razón en esta ocasión las palabras le llegaron profundamente.

Por segunda vez en la noche todos los se mostraron sorprendidos por las palabras del joven. Ciertamente nadie había pensado mucho en los motivos por los cuales seguían peleando, sin menospreciar el hecho de la muerte del antiguo presidente Melkinovicht y el resto de la comitiva que se dirigía a negociar con el UEG. Nadie realmente entendía los motivos de la pelea. Había certeza de que se había tratado de un ataque por parte de la escolta encargada de proteger a sus contrapartes del UEG, pero no tenían testimonios que arrojaran más luz. Salvo aquellos brindados por Czedrog y su sección que estaban asignados a la misión, o al menos testimonios confiables ya que los relatos de los sobrevivientes del AFO entre ellos el mismo presidente Niven indicaban que la primera indicación de que algo estaba mal fue cuando se encontraron bajo las miras de los misiles rusos.

-Créeme que no eres el único que desea que sus seres queridos regresen con bien de la guerra muchacho- Irina miro de reojo a Sera que poseía una expresión contrita que le hacía parecerse más a su padre y auguraba que estaba lista para enseñarle una lección al pequeño impertinente.

Del otro lado Czedrog observaba la conversación atentamente, como su hermana también listo para saltar a defender a su madre en caso de que las cosas llegaran a salirse de control, la única que faltaba era Ariel y eso puso de humor melancólico a la mujer. Extrañaba a su hija menor y si una gran parte de su ser, la parte que era madre le decía que ella seguía con vida en algún esperando para ser llevada a casa de nuevo. Con más frecuencia ella escuchaba una vocecita insidiosa que le decía que era mejor que se resignara, que su hija menor no regresaría a su familia, que no regresaría a ella. Sus pesadillas eran cada vez más frecuente, tanto que cuando Nikolai se enteró de las mismas, la obligo a ver a un médico, solo para rehusarse a tomar medicamentos y sobrevivir a base de remedios herbales y tratamientos para aliviar el estrés.

-Señora le pido disculpas, es obvio que mi hijo aunque preocupado no entiende todavía del todo el concepto de respeto o el de impertinencia- el coronel trataba de disculparse por la conducta reprobable de su hijo.

-¿Por qué pide disculpas coronel?- la mujer miro al militar genuinamente confundida -Si las palabras del su hijo portan su buena dosis de verdad- eso dejo a todos con los ojos abiertos, incluyendo al muchacho.

Bogdan no era el primero en expresar dudad acerca del motivo esgrimido por parte de la dirigencia del ESBIN para ir a la guerra, ni tampoco sería el último además. Lo único que que tenían eran las grabaciones entre los pilotos, su puesto de comando y los registros electrónicos y esos eran bastante claros. Había quien alegaba que antes de saltar a la acción hubiera sido mejor contrastar ambas versiones y por supuesto que cualquiera con sentido común dudaría de un testimonio que contradijera las palabras de un par de condecorados pilotos, las discrepancias entre ambos eran notorias. Sin embargo había un punto que sobresaltaba. Los primeros misiles que destruyeron a la escolta del 150 de la Guardia aparecieron de la nada y los sorprendieron

-Eres bastante inteligente Bogdan Sergetov- reconoció Irina -Llevas mucha razón en lo que dices. Sin embargo es mucho más complicado de lo que parece- continuo la presidenta, mientras explicaba todo lo que se tuvo que deliberar para llegar a tal decisión. -Como dije, no es tan sencillo. De alguna manera, la guerra era algo que tarde o temprano iba a pasar. Nuestros intereses son similares y a la vez tan diferentes que el dialogo pareciera ser una buena alternativa a la confrontación, pero debes y deben recordar…- dijo dirigiéndose al chico -Que nosotros ofrecimos dialogo, primero para resolver la disputa entre nuestros aliados chinos y los surcoreanos ¿dime que paso?-

-El GLA ataco señora-

-Con ayuda gente de los servicios de inteligencia del UEG joven Sergetov.- aclaro Irina -¿Ahora dime como respondimos nosotros a eso?-

-Iniciamos con patrullas de bombarderos estratégicos y hubo un incidente en Islandia con una de ellas-

Irina miro de soslayo al coronel que estaba incomodo, evidentemente su hijo había escuchado de más sus conversaciones privadas con su esposa. -Si, pero en esa ocasión solo tenemos la versión de que nuestros elementos trataron de abrir fuego contra la base de Keflavik. ¿Dime creerías la versión de un solo bando sin buscar confirmación?-

-No señora-

-Ahí lo tienes joven Sergetov.- Irina sonrió claro que ellos habían investigado ese reclamo del UEG y lo que se encontraron basto para convencerlos de que no perderían nada con dialogar con los imperialistas -¿Y cómo respondimos a eso?-

-Enviamos una nueva delegación diplomática-

-¿Y cómo respondieron ellos?- Irina esperaba su respuesta-

-Atacaron a toda la delegación diplomática, mataron a parte de la escolta- dijo el joven haciendo un mohín de disgusto.

-Ahora dime tú joven Bogdan…- Irina se acercó hasta el muchacho y le coloco una mano sobre su hombro mientras miraba al chico no con un aire de superioridad -¿qué hubieras hecho tú?- sino con genuino con interés, como si esperara una respuesta por parte del muchacho que no podía formular una contestación adecuada -¿ves que no es tan fácil joven Sergetov?- no trataba de humillar al joven ni tampoco trataba de sonar que lo estaba sermoneando.

-Yo…- por primera vez en la noche las palabras le fallaron a Bogdan -no lo sé- contesto con honestidad.

-Bueno ese es un lujo que ni yo o las personas que me ayudan a tomar decisiones nos podemos dar- dijo finalmente Irina.

La cena lejos de agriarse transcurrió con relativa calma para todos los asistentes después de que la conversación termino, aunque Sera no se engañaba su madre se mostraba algo incomoda con todo lo sucedido, ella podría engañar a otros pero no a ella. Dijo alguien que se ubicó detrás de él.

-¿Qué paso?- la voz de su padre la sorprendió ya que jamás lo escucho llegar.

-Madre tuvo una discusión con uno de los invitados, un muchacho hijo del comandante del regimiento- aclaro Sera.

-Ella lo supo manejar- Nikolai declaro seguro.

Su hija asintió con la cabeza -Lo hizo, pero la discusión la puso de mal humor, creo que está pensando en Ariel- el dolor de la incertidumbre era evidente en la voz de su hija. Todos extrañaban a la menor de la familia, pero su ausencia castigaba de manera particular a Irina.

-Entiendo- fue lo único que contesto Nikolai que coloco una mano en el hombro de su hija para decirle sin palabras que no era la única que sentía la pérdida de su sirenita, toda la familia vivía en carne propia lo que atravesaban ciento de miles de familias a lo largo y ancho del territorio de la Rodina y el ESBIN _-Cada familia es desgraciada en su propia forma- _recordó a Tolstoi, mientras recorría con su mirada el lugar, para detenerse en su hijo mayor que conversaba amenamente con varios de sus compañeros -Dile a tu hermano que deseo hablarle después de la cena- le dijo a su hija antes de dirigirse donde su ex esposa.

Seria cerca de medianoche cuando finalmente los invitados se retiraron les quedaba todavía un par de días de licencia y lo que muchos de los miembros del regimiento tenían en la cabeza era pasar al menos dos buenas noches de sueño antes de regresar de nuevo al frente de combate. Así que mientras se despedían Czedrog se dispuso a pasar los últimos momentos posibles junto a Kazziana, solo para encontrarse con su cara de preocupación.

-Entonces partirán mañana antes del desayuno, ¿No puedo hacerles cambiar de opinión?- dijo después de ser puesto al tanto de la situación.

-Me temo que no Sokol, son casi tres horas de recorrido y queremos salir lo más temprano que podamos.- Zeral habla con voz consternada -Pasaremos allí el resto de la licencia, abuelo está bastante enfermo y si este es el fin…- dejo que sus palabras fueran entendidas por su compañero. Recibieron la noticia unos minutos apenas. Sus padres querían que disfrutaran por unos momentos de su regreso a casa, pero la situación había probado haberse salido de control.

-Mama dijo que la situación se estaba deteriorando de forma rápida- Kazz.

Czedrog movió la cabeza entendiendo a lo que se refería su amigo -Tienes razón tal vez sea la última vez que puedan verlo-

Todos lamentaban la noticia de la reciente convalecencia del abuelo de Zeral y Kazziana, cuando visitaron el pueblo de sus padres hace una semana, su abuelo Sergei experimentaba los achaques de la edad. Nadie llegaba a los 85 años con todo el equipo funcionando sin problemas. Pero el deterioro sufrido por el anciano obligo a su familia a internarlo en un hospital, donde el pronóstico no era favorable para el antiguo paracaidistas del ejército rojo. Ahora los hermanos debían de regresar sabiendo que esta podía ser la última vez que verían al hombre responsable del amor que ambos compartían por volar.

-Tú madre fue muy amable al prestarnos transporte, agradécele de nuestra parte, lo devolveremos en cuanto regresemos-

-No te preocupes por eso- dijo Czedrog quien no creía que ayudar a un par de amigos fuera algo excepcional. En especial dadas las circunstancias que los rodeaban a los tres.

De verdad quería acompañar a su amigo en los difíciles momentos que los aguardaban, pero en especial a la mujer de cabello negro que estaba al lado de este y que lucía como si le estuvieran arrancando un pedazo de su ser lentamente. _-Conozco demasiado bien el sentimiento Kazz, ojala pudiera hacer algo más por ustedes… por ti- _se reprochó el piloto.

Eso era una cosa más que tenían en común, cuando uno está en el frente de batalla se tiende a idealizar la vida en el hogar, un mecanismo de defensa que ayuda a los soldados a combatir y mantener su foco en el objetivo final de la misión. Pero muchos olvidaban que la vida en el frente doméstico no se detenía solo porque hubiera una guerra a cientos o miles de kilómetros. Los padres iban a trabajar, los niños iban a la escuela, había fiestas, funerales, conversaciones a la hora de la comida y la cena, buenos y malos momentos. La vida no se detenía simplemente seguía su curso.

-Creo que ya es hora hermano- dijo Kazz.

-Aja… entonces te veremos en Engels, cuando sea hora de volver- Zeral extendió su mano derecha para despedirse de su amigo.

-Los esperaremos, tengan cuidado y suerte- Corg contesto mediante un fuerte apretón de manos.

Apenas termino con Zeral se dirigió a Kazziana que había esperado su turno de manera paciente para despedirse de ella -Hey quita esa cara, te hace lucir como…- se detuvo antes de decir anciana -una mujer fea- contesto tratando de salvar la situación, pero lejos de ofenderse Kazz solo contesto dándole un fuerte abrazo que sorprendió a Corg. En esta ocasión lejos de mostrarse contrariado, correspondió a su abrazo con uno propio, la acerco y acuno la cabeza de ella en su pecho mientras susurraba en su oído para que nadie los escuchara -Lamento no poder estar contigo Kazz, pero quiero que sepas que voy a estar pensado en ti en cada momento que no estés a mi lado- la sintió sonreír en su pecho.

-Hesh- escucharon al coronel hablar a su hermano -seguridad necesita unos datos tuyos y de tú hermana.-

-Ve te alcanzo en unos momentos.- dijo Kazziana, que seguía abrazada de Corg.

-Ok, nos vemos pronto- se despidió Zeral.

-Seguro- fue la respuesta de su amigo.

La mujer se separó de Czedrog aun sonriendo por las palabras que le dedicaba el piloto _-Idiota ¿Por qué tienes que decirme algo como eso, cuando sabes que no puedo contestarte como quisiera?- _le dijo con su mirada antes de pasar su mano rápidamente por la mejilla de este, en un gesto muy íntimo del cual él no tuvo objeción alguna. Los brevísimos segundos parecieron horas pero finalmente ambos se separaron, justo en ese momento Kazz noto a Sera que le sonría, ella era una de las contadas personas que conocían de su relación, así que estaban a salvo por el momento. -Te veo luego, adiós Sera-

-Adiós Kazz- con eso ambos hermanos vieron partir a los compañeros de su hermano.

-Papa y mama desean hablar con nosotros, en la habitación de ella-

Eso incomodo al piloto -¿Sabes para qué?- su hermana solo movió los hombros -¿Crees que lo sepa?- dijo mirando a su hermana con algo de preocupación mientras analizaba lo que eso implicaba para Kazziana, el regimiento, y para él.

-Tal vez o tal vez sea por Sera-

-Maldición- con eso los hermanos comenzaron a caminar dirigiéndose a donde los esperaban sus padres.

En otra habitación Irina y Nikolai discutían los pormenores de la cena.

-Revise los antecedentes con anterioridad de todos los miembros del regimiento, no hay nada notable en todos ellos, no representan un riesgo de seguridad- dijo el general mientras se servía de una taza de té -¿Y qué quieres hacer?- pregunto Nikolai.

Irina medito su respuesta mientras ponía un poco de vodka en su vaso -Lo he pensado y la verdad es que no nos afecta en absoluto esa situación… ellos forman uno de los mejores equipos que tenemos ¿para qué complicarnos la vida desbaratándolo?- Irina encogió los hombros antes de dejarse caer en el asiento de su escritorio.

Nikolai podía leerla también como ella lo leía a él -¿Pero?-

-Solo para estar seguros vuelve a revisar discretamente lo que tenemos de ellos-

Su ex esposo movió la cabeza -De acuerdo como gustes…- decidió cambiar el tema de la conversación a uno más serio -No necesito decirte que el chico tiene un poco de razón- Irina le escucho decir a su ex esposo -¿verdad?-

Ella contesto con solo un gruñido mientras daba un sorbo a su vaso con vodka y daba una mirada algo difusa al mismo al tiempo que lo agitaba. _-Eso no es algo bueno- _conocía al derecho todos los ademanes de su esposa _-ex- _se corrigió y los gruñidos indicaban que ella estaba pensando demasiado. Tratar de aconsejar a la presidenta rusa no era algo sencillo, en especial cuando lo que trataba de platicar con esta era algunos desarrollos con respecto a su familia. Así que Voshenko contuvo un suspiro de frustración ya que odiaba que Irina se pusiera en un plan de analizar cosas que no tenían el menor interés -para él al menos- como lo era el camino para lograr una solución pacífica.

-¿Qué supone que debo hacer Kolya?...- reclamo con frustración. Miro su vaso y torció sus labios. Contrario al estereotipo, ni ella o Nikolai era bebedores asiduos, en su caso más allá de la copa ocasional jamás desarrollo un gran gusto por las bebidas alcohólicas, si bebía era más bien debido a ciertos hábitos que desarrollo conviviendo con sus colegas de la antigua KGB. -Si propongo una ronda de pláticas de paz, pareceré débil y los tiburones olerán la sangre- despego sus ojos del vaso para posarlos en la figura de su acompañante. A diferencia suya, este si tenía una mucha mejor excusa sobre el porqué no bebía.

-¿Por qué no empezamos por el término medio?- respondió Nikolai.

-Una tregua oficial…- dejo escapar ella.

-Sus fiestas religiosas se llevaran dentro de poco, se pueden usar como pretexto-

-Uhmm.- ella emitió un gruñido adicional, estaba pensando su respuesta. -No podemos ser los primeros en sugerir un encuentro tras las bambalinas del sector diplomático mundial. Tenemos que darle a nuestros diplomáticos una palanca- Era cierto dado que necesitaban de una victoria rápida para sentar a sus rivales en la mesa y tener una posición más bien frágil.

Nikolai asintió con la cabeza -Entiendo tus reticencias, Dolza ha insistido en ese punto hasta el cansancio, y en mi opinión es bueno que nuestros comandantes operativos lo sepan, han redoblado sus esfuerzos para mantener el flujo de energía favorable para el ESBIN.-

Sin despegar su vista del vaso con vodka que mantenía en su mano Irina lo interrumpió -Pero tampoco podemos conducir una guerra de la cual cada vez que nos detengamos en resistir y no contratacar.- finalmente bajo el vaso y miro a Nikolai aún con la tenue luz de la lámpara de escritorio, podía ver una figura que a pesar de sus años se mantenía en forma óptima _-El alcohol degrada las funciones físicas y el proceso mental, súmale el deterioro natural del cuerpo y por eso vez demasiada gente con problemas de salud… además en mi línea de trabajo necesito mantenerme en condiciones óptimas- _recuerda que decía siempre que alguien le reclamaba por qué no bebía con muchos de sus colegas.

Ella dio un suspiro mental para volver hablar con su jefe de inteligencia -Así que volvemos a sugiero utilizar un canal secundario para transmitir dicha solicitud-

-¿Nueva Delhi, Brasilia o Tel Aviv?-

-Usemos todos, así no quedaran dudas de nuestras intenciones- dijo la mujer mientras recobraba lentamente su compostura.

-Pero no es tan fácil, como dices necesitamos asestar un buen golpe para quien sea que sea el encargado de negociar, tenga una mano favorable a la hora de las negociaciones- Nikolai analizo el escenario ante sí, no muchos en el gobierno y los militares rusos aceptarían una negociación en esos momentos, sin embargo era algo que debía hacerse -¿Cuál será nuestra oferta?-

-Intercambio de prisioneros… retendremos a comandantes y oficiales de inteligencia, pero personal como operativos de fuerzas especiales, pilotos y paracaidistas serán enviados de vuelta… visitas de la Cruz Roja a campos de prisioneros, permitiremos convoyes con suministros no bélicos a zonas aisladas. Deben ser medidas reciprocas, pero nosotros daremos el primer paso.-

-Sobre eso…- Irina miro a su ex esposo mientras este hablaba -a muchos no les gustara, así que tendremos que apresurar alguno de nuestros planes.

-Sabes lo que debes hacer. Necesito una victoria, para poder negociar.

- Desafortunadamente sí. Mañana mismo me reuniré con Dolza, discutiremos sobre cómo podemos focalizar un esfuerzo para realizar una penetración en las líneas del UEG.-

-¿Qué les digo a Dolza y a los demás?-

-Aún no hemos ganado la guerra, pero todavía la podemos perder- dijo con profundo pesar Irina. Nikolai asintió a gusto con dicha explicación y Groskhova dejo el tema por la paz.

Un toque de la puerta precedió a la entrada de sus hijos a la habitación. Ninguno de los dos hizo esfuerzo alguno para ocultar el hecho de lo mucho que les aliviaba y enorgullecía el ver a sus dos hijos mayores. La familia se encontraba en una singular posición ya que una mitad tomaba las decisiones estratégicas en la conducción de la guerra y la otra mitad era quien ejecutaba los pasos tácticos necesarios para cumplir la estrategia.

-Papa, mama ¿deseaban vernos?- dijo Czedrog apenas cerró la puerta. A pesar de su mejor esfuerzo no pudo dejar de sentirse incomodo ante la perspectiva de que sus padres supieran de su relación con Kazziana _-No nos apresuremos-_

-Siéntense- su madre siempre tratando de suavizar las cosas antes de que su padre toque los puntos ásperos de toda reunión familiar.

-Gracias mama- Sera se sentó rápidamente, mientras actuaba lo más natural que podía de acuerdo a las circunstancias.

De acuerdo a los reportes de su jefe en Polonia, los compañeros de equipo de su hija y buena parte del destacamento del GRU y el FSB asignado a operaciones de COIN han aceptado a Sera como una más del grupo, claro después de un tiempo de prueba en que ella ha probado su valor y habilidad. Ahora su mayor preocupación es mantener su cubierta como una oficial del FSB y no como la hija de la presidenta rusa y del jefe de la inteligencia militar… al menos por todo el tiempo que se pueda investigar de forma discreta el paradero de su hija menor.

-Gracias señora- mientras que Corg fue más calmado y formal en su respuesta.

Su madre se permitió una sonrisa interna, el entrenamiento militar de su hijo era mucho más notorio que la última vez que la había visto. Pero eso no era lo que algo que le preocupara, al menos no después de verlo interactuar esta noche con sus compañeros. Y claro al verlo en actitudes más que amistosas con su WSO. Para alivio de sus progenitores ninguno parecía de momento acarrear con demasiadas secuelas emocionales debidas a su periodo de servicio en el frente. Algo de los que ambos daban las gracias en sus respectivas maneras.

-Bien la verdad es que su padre y yo queríamos hablar con ustedes en privado. Por obvias razones ambos hemos estado con el tiempo limitado para poder verlos- Irina hizo una pausa antes de proseguir -¿Qué les ha parecido su estancia hijos?- Eso alivio al par de muchachos por unos momentos al menos.

-Creo que bien… considerando la noticia de Igor- murmuro Sera recordando a uno de sus antiguos compañeros de estudios y juegos de ambos durante la secundaría.

-Si eso… es una desgracia- su madre se lamentó.

-Hablamos con sus padres…- Czdrog hizo una pausa antes de continuar -bueno ellos están desechos-

Su amigo que se había enlistado como paracaidista en las VDV había fallecido cuando el avión que lo traía a él y a otros cuarenta se había estrellado a consecuencia de fallas mecánicas en la frontera con Ucrania. Lo irónico es que había sobrevivido a una herida casi fatal y era repatriado para ser internado en un hospital. La habitación cayó en un silencio pesado. Eso era algo que ninguno de los presentes quería, pero parecía que no podían evitar.

Nikolai procedió a alistar la jarra de té -Irochka ¿puedes ayudarme?- eso sorprendió a todos, hacía años que su padre no se dirigía de esa forma a su madre.

-Claro- esta se repuso rápidamente para ayudarlo dejando a sus hijos con una pequeña sonrisa.

Era una escena tan extraña para todos ellos, era tan doméstica, tan común hace algunos años para ellos, que casi se sentían como en casa. Su padre sirvió unas tazas pequeñas de té, mientras que su madre preparaba algunas galletas para después quitarse el saco de su vestido y relajarse por primera vez en el día. Su ejemplo fue seguido por todos los presentes, quienes agradecían la oportunidad de estar reunidos como familia, una rota y algo disfuncional pero familia al fin y al cabo, a pesar de todo y al verse las caras de satisfacción, sabían que aún tenían varias cosas que agradecer.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas y Desvaríos: <strong>Bueno después de una larga ausencia y apenas a tiempo del segundo aniversario de esta historia alcanzamos a regresar y tenerles el primero de una serie de capítulos que lidian con las consecuencias de la batalla anterior y con ciertos eventos que moldearan las vidas de varios de nuestros personajes en capítulos posteriores.

También quiero contestar a varios de los mensajes y reseñas que han pedido escenas más subidas de tono; les diré que me ponen en un pequeño problema ya que la clasificación de esta historia es T y por obvias razones no es posible repetir la pirotecnia que desplegamos en Rendición -de la cual agradezco sus comentarios- así que tenemos dos opciones, hago escenas con contenido erótico acordes a la categoría o subimos de escala hasta M. Así que ofreciéndoles mis más sinceras disculpas por el largo retraso, debido como no puede faltar a cosas de la vida real que siempre encuentra la manera de atravesarse en las cosas. Nos veremos el próximo fin de semana

El Glosario del Capitulo

Taiga: del ruso тайга, taigá, (todo territorio inhabitado, cubierto de vastos bosques; espesura del bosque) o bosque boreal es un bioma caracterizado por sus formaciones boscosas de coníferas, siendo la mayor masa forestal del planeta. Geográficamente se sitúan al norte de Rusia europea y Siberia, norte de Europa, en la región de la Bahía del Hudson, al norte del Canadá y en el estado de Alaska. Está limitada al sur por la estepa y al norte por la tundra.

Su temperatura media es de 19 °C en verano, y -30 °C en invierno. El promedio anual de precipitaciones alcanza los 450 mm. El periodo favorable para la vida de las plantas se reduce a cuatro meses. La vegetación dominante en la taiga es el bosque de coníferas. En las zonas de clima más duro el bosque es muy uniforme y puede estar formado exclusivamente por una sola clase de árbol. Las hojas en forma de aguja de las coníferas les permiten soportar bien las heladas y perder poca agua. Además, el ser de hoja perenne les facilita el que cuando llega el buen tiempo pueden empezar inmediatamente a hacer fotosíntesis, sin tener que esperar a formar la hoja. En las zonas de clima más suave el bosque es mixto de coníferas y árboles de hoja caduca (chopos, álamos, abedules, sauces, etc.) En otros países se emplea taiga para referirse a los bosques boreales rusos y bosque de coníferas para los demás países.

SACEUR: Abreviación en inglés para Comandante Supremo Aliado en Europa (Supreme Allied Commander Europe) el máximo oficial operativo de las fuerzas de la OTAN y en esta historia de las tropas del UEG en Europa. Obviamente no otro que Anatole Leonard.

Navy One: Indicativo que utiliza una aeronave de la USN cuando en su interior viaja el presidente de los USA, es el equivalente directo de Air Force One.

CNO: Abreviación en inglés para Jefe de Operaciones Navales (Chief of Naval Operations), es el oficial de mayor rango de la armada de los Estados Unidos. El CNO es un almirante y es responsable ante el Secretario de la Armada del mando, la utilización de recursos y eficiencia operativa de las fuerzas de operaciones de la Armada, así como de las actividades navales en tierra asignadas por el Secretario de Defensa. El Jefe de Operaciones Navales tiene un mando más administrativo que operativo sobre las fuerzas navales de los USA.

NOAA: Administración Nacional Oceánica y Atmosférica (National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration, NOAA) es una agencia científica del Departamento de Comercio de los Estados Unidos cuyas actividades se centran en las condiciones de los océanos y la atmósfera. NOAA avisa del tiempo meteorológico, prepara cartas de mares y de cielos, guía sobre el uso y la protección de los recursos oceánicos y costeros, y conduce estudios para mejorar el entendimiento y la administración del ambiente.

Nuclear Football o Balón Nuclear es como su nombre lo indica, un maletín cuyo contenido se van a utilizar por el Presidente de los Estados Unidos para autorizar un ataque nuclear mientras que fuera de los centros de mando fijos, como la Sala de Situación de la Casa Blanca. Funciona como un centro móvil en el sistema estratégico de defensa de los Estados Unidos.

ATTE

FER82


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Salvo los OCs de este autor y aquellos generosamente prestados por sus respectivos creadores… Robotech todos sus personajes, vehículos, etc., derechos reservados propiedad de Harmony Gold, relato sin fines de lucro.

Aviso: Capitulo con contenido violento en su mayoría aunque no demasiado gráfico, con terminología técnica que puede cansar a más de uno, toda la acción se desarrolla en el año 2012. Leerlo o no depende de cada uno.

Aviso No.2: Se me olvidaba Beta, Editora y Coautora de este capítulo Cat. Ya apareció la mentecata.

* * *

><p><strong>Sinopsis: UA… Después de la tormenta, no siempre la calma es lo que llega.<strong>

**NIEBLA DE GUERRA**

**Capítulo 15: ¿Quién paga por nuestras decisiones? Parte II**

Aeropuerto Internacional de La Guardia, Queens, Ciudad Nueva York.

_-Agotadora- _es la palabra en la mente de Bowie Grant cada vez que alguien le pregunta cómo es la guerra. No que tenga nada personal en contra de los curiosos, pero si una persona más le preguntaba sobre si había algo que podía hacer por él, le diría que comenzará por dejarlo en paz. -Mmm- movió la cabeza reprochándose su actitud.

-Grant…- una voz delante de él le llamo la atención -deja de soñar despierto y apresúrate con esas maletas.-

-Si jefa- dijo mientras recordaba empujar el carrito del equipaje.

La gente ayudaba haciéndose a un lado de su camino, mientras que algunas personas le dedicaban gestos de apoyo, aprobación y en el caso de no pocas chicas de su edad sonrisas seguidas de miradas un tanto más atrevidas que hicieron que el cabo simplemente sonriera tímidamente antes de seguir su camino.

-Puerta C-6.- dijo su jefa mirando los boletos de avión que tenían en sus manos. Para después dirigirse a su otro acompañante. Una mujer afroamericana de edad considerable que estaba sentada en una silla de ruedas -Aquí es nana- Dana sonrió al ver a la anciana mujer que miraba alrededor.

La sala estaba atestada con gente que viajaba de un lado a otro, algo sorprendente dado que la economía del mundo no se encuentra precisamente en su mejor forma. En varios de los monitores de la terminal pasaban constantemente anuncios comerciales que recomendaban el uso compartido de autos y demás vehículos, señal inequívoca de que el tan temido racionamiento de combustible había llegado para quedarse. A pesar de eso la fila para registrar el equipaje estaba al tope debido a la época del año. Pero eso no le importaba en absoluto. Estaba en camino de ver a sus hermanos en Ataria del Sur, algo que por un tiempo llego a creer que no sería posible nuevamente, afortunadamente podía esperar unos días más

-Una semana para navidad- dijo Dana con voz algo soñadora, en un día aproximadamente podrá ver por primera vez en más de un año a sus hermanos. Cuando las noticias sobre sus hermanos se hicieron de conocimiento público, la actitud de buena parte de su escuadrón se relajó un poco -Maldición Sean, te debo una bastante grande-

_Zagreb, Croacia -4 días antes-_

_La ceremonia había sido corta pero emotiva, ofrecida para una parte de los soldados que defienden el frente en contra de las fuerzas del ESBIN, una pequeña forma de agradecimiento de parte del gobierno croata para reconocer y agradecer la contribución de todos aquellos militares extranjeros que están combatiendo y muriendo para que su país se mantenga libre. Ahora mismo buena parte de esos soldados condecorados están tratando de pasarla bien en la barra del salón mientras escuchaban la música de una orquesta._

_La cara de la joven capitana de blindados era todo un poema a la incredulidad -¿Estás seguro de esto Phillips?- _

_-Totalmente "jefa"- respondió este. -Ya lo consulté con Nova, las órdenes están firmadas por Emmerson, pero no tienen el nombre del sujeto al que le han otorgado el permiso, por lo que no será difícil convencer al viejo para que cambiemos de lugar, tú te vas a ver a tus hermanos en el Macross y yo me quedo defendiendo el fuerte y asegurándome de que nada raro pase mientras estés fuera. Por donde lo veas todo el mundo el mundo gana ¿Qué dices Sterling? _

_-Yo no sé qué decir Sean…- su amiga titubeo por unos segundos -no puedo aceptarlo- dijo atragantándose Dana -Es una licencia que te otorgaron a ti, puedes ir a casa a ver a tú familia yo…-_

_-Mira sin entrar en detalles, digamos que mi familia tiene una manera diferente de expresar el afecto entre sus miembros.- Dana casi sintió pena por su viejo compañero de clases y subordinado en el escuadrón. -Es como hoy, gran ceremonia de condecoración ¿ok? Mi padre y tío son oficiales importantes en el US Army, casi pudieras apostar que estarían interesados en venir y ver cómo me colgaban la Estrella de Plata…- dijo Sean mientras empinaba su tarro de cerveza, dejando al descubierto la medalla que aun colgaba de la chaqueta de su uniforme._

_Dana asintió lo que sabía de la familia de Sean era que muchos de ellos servían en la milicia, de hecho, el que su amigo en su adolescencia hubiera expresado deseos de dedicarse a otra actividad, le había ganado la etiqueta de la oveja negra de la familia -¿Entonces estas totalmente bien con el hecho de que ninguno de tus familiares se haya presentado?- Phillips solo encogió los hombros. -Eso es… bastante desconsiderado- era cierto los mandos del teatro habían aprovechado para organizar varios eventos para levantar la moral de la tropa y una de las cosas que era garantía para hacerlo era el reconocimiento de actos de valor o mérito de las tropas. Si la familia de su amigo ponía tanto hincapié en el servicio a su nación, lo menos que podían hacer era mostrar su consideración a Sean y presentarse en la ceremonia donde lo condecoraron -Vaya que son crueles-_

_-¡Nah! Solo siguen el patrón…- termino su sorbo para después proseguir con un pequeño dejo de algo que parecía autocompasión -Para ellos lo importante además servir a mi país claro esta… es ser reconocidos acorde. Para mi padre y tío, una Estrella de Plata es equivalente a una nota de buena conducta… es buena, pero no es algo de lo cual jactarse- _

_-Eso es bastante insensible… señor- Loie que estaba junto con Dante y Bowie escuchando el relato del teniente no pudo contenerse. -No es como si estuviéramos pasándola de lo lindo-_

_-Idiota diría yo…- dijo el sargento -Combatir por un pedazo de tierra en condiciones bajo cero, lidiando con el hielo y con todo lo que se le ocurra a Iván lanzarnos por el día. Perdón por interrumpir-_

_-Debe ser duro vivir de esa manera ¿o no teniente?-_

_-Conociéndolos si hubiera recibido tu Cruz por Servicios Distinguidos- dijo señalando la medalla que su amiga había ganado por conducir al 15avo., durante al menos una veintena de misiones de reconocimiento en territorio enemigo -eso hubiera hecho que alguno de ellos levantara el teléfono y llamara a mi unidad. No que yo creyera que lo harían- su amigo una mueca -Así que no te preocupes por mis sentimientos crecí acostumbrado a ser plato de segunda mesa…- dijo recuperando esa jovialidad y picardía que lo caracterizaban -que yo estoy bien, casi es navidad, alguien tiene que acompañar al bebe hasta al Macross…- señalo a Bowie -y quien mejor que alguien que tiene familia allá, además habrá mucho terreno libre para "conquistar" sin que mi Pepe Grillo particular me esté molestando-_

_-Hablas como si estuvieras seguro de que todo saldrá como lo planeas, ¿que pasara cuando tengas competencia?- La teniente Satori recién llego a la barra después de haber bailado con un simpático miembro del gobierno croata. -Hey Dana, hola chicos-_

_-Hola teniente-_

_-Hola Nova-_

_Después de intercambiar saludos todos regresaron a la conversación que sostenían -Como preguntaba, que te hace creer que tendrás el camino libre para…- hizo el ademan de comillas en el aire ante la risa de Dana -conquistar, y desechar la competencia.-_

_-Si hablas de Dante y Louie… creo que tengo mucha ventaja…- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante._

_-En sus sueños teniente…- declaron ofendidos sus compañeros._

_Dana sonrió por unos momentos, que Sean le cediera su permiso no era poca cosa como el trataba de hacerlo parecer, pero si él no pensaba aprovechar la oportunidad ante sí y pasar un tiempo en casa y con su familia, ella no sería quien se lo reprocharía, por el contrario ella si deseaba ver a sus hermanos menores y asegurarse de que se encontraran bien y esta era la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo._

-Gracias querida, ahora si me permites quisiera levantarme, quiero revisar que el vuelo aún tenga su salida programada como se debe- Teri Grant intento levantarse de la silla que por comodidad habían alquilado en uno de los módulos del aeropuerto, a pesar de los achaques de la edad, solo para ser detenida por la joven rubia.

-No se moleste nana usted quédese aquí con Bowie que ya llega…- en ese momento el joven Grant alcanzo a las mujeres. -Quédate con tú abuela- ordeno Dana antes de que ella se dispusiera a salir en la fila de información.

-De acuerdo…- apenas pudo contestar Bowie, mientras que observaba como su jefa y amiga se dirigía al módulo de información.

-Esa chica…- su abuela movió la cabeza con una sonrisa en el rostro -está bastante nerviosa-

-Tiene toda su familia en el Macross nana. No los ha visto en un mucho tiempo-

-Ohm, lo sé nuestra familia está igual, pero hay algo que no está del todo bien con ella-

-Bueno la verdad- Bowie se rascó la cabeza -ella me confeso que no sabía si abrazarlos o ahorcarlos- su abuela abrió los ojos ante esa revelación -sus hermanos se enlistaron en secreto en Annapolis, la engañaron diciendo que irían a entrevistas en varias universidades cuando ella estaba estacionada en Europa…-

-Ya veo, es complicado- murmuro Teri, aún sorprendido de que su nieto se presentara a su puerta hará cosa de dos días gracias a una licencia otorgada para ciertos miembros de su unidad.

No lo hizo solo, una chica rubia de actitud alegre, aunque algo estridente para el gusto de la mujer se presentó con junto con él. Antes de que pudiera darse un malentendido Bowie aclaro que ella era su jefa y que como él, iba con destino a Macross. Dana como se llama la chica, resulto ser una buena oyente, casi tan buena como su evidente talento para hablar y pronto la anciana se encontró tomándole cariño a una chica que le recordaba a su nieta Claudia, ambas cimbradas por la tragedia que trajo Thanatos en su estela, pero que a pesar de todo aún encontraba motivos para sonreír como su nieta.

-Así que supongo como la mayor de la familia no puede sino sentirse ansiosa de ver a sus hermanos. Al menos sé que los suyos se alegraran de verla- dice con voz algo lastimera,

La anciana se mantiene en silencio por unos momentos ponderando las palabras de su nieto menor -Howard Grant- dijo con firmeza evidente en su voz -No vuelvas a hablar así de tus hermanos, que sus padres seguramente deben de estar preocupados por ese pleito entre ustedes-

-Pero nana-

-Pero nada, escucha sé que Vince está molesto no solo por lo que pasó en la última licencia que tuvieron, pero tú has probado llevar tú castigo impuesto con dignidad y estás haciendo algo muy importante en estos momentos- dijo su abuela mientras lo veía vestido con el uniforme formal. Ella no podía evitar sentirse orgullosa al ver a su nieto menor convertido en un hombre. No por el hecho de que este combatiendo en una guerra, sino porque al fin ha madurado, de una forma dolorosa tal vez ya que ella sabe que él detesta la violencia, pero que no ha evadido su responsabilidad ni ha defraudado a sus compañeros.

Además el cambio no solo era mental, sino también físico. Bowie no era el más imponente de los hombres, apenas llegaba al 1.70 era delgado, aunque se mantenía en forma no se caracterizaba por un físico que fuera particularmente notable, bien cuidado sí pero solo eso, además estaba el rostro juvenil delata al chico de solo veinte años. Sin embargo con la vestimenta militar que lucía impecable junto con las insignias, placas y listones de medallas que sobresalían del mismo, le daban una apariencia bastante interesante para las mujeres que se lo topaban

-No puedes estar segura de eso- dijo con melancolía -Claudia está molesta conmigo y si me invito fue…-

-Porque ella y Vince te extrañan mi pequeño, eres su hermano menor y estas al otro del mundo arriesgando tú vida como ellos para proteger a tus compañeros. Ellos desearían que estuvieras en casa dedicado a tú música…- Bowie hizo una mueca al recordar la razón, de no ser por sus hermanos que intercedieron por él, estaría en esos momento en una prisión. Su libertad tuvo el costo de renunciar por los momentos al menos, a sus deseos de realizar una carrera en la música y tener que estar en libertad provisional en una institución que garantizara disciplina y le abriera los ojos al muchacho antes de que cometiera un error irreversible. _-Supongo que para algunos matar, no es un error que puede ignorarse- _pensó irónico.

-Pero debes ver esto como la oportunidad para reparar su relación… los hermanos jamás deben pelear- Teri tomo la mano de Bowie y miro a los ojos de su pequeño.

-Lo intentare abuela-

-Es todo lo que pido cariño- había alivio en la voz de su nana -además estoy seguro de que cualquier agravio que aún mantengan se les olvidara en cuanto te vean Bowie…- la sonrisa de esta tranquilizo al muchacho -te ves muy apuesto con ese uniforme jejeje.- con eso el chico se sonrojo intensamente.

Dana por fin regreso adonde se encontraban ellos -Bueno ya está todo listo, ahora solo falta que registremos el equipaje y esperar a que nos llamen para abordar el vuelo, si todo sale bien estaremos en Los Ángeles para la tarde-

-Muchas gracias Teniente.-

-Por favor solo Dana, nana Grant-

Teri solo sonrío ante la petición -Solo queda avisarle a Mitchell para que esté listo y nos espere en la terminal, de ahí volaremos hasta Honolulu y tomaremos el vuelo especial hacia Isla Macross- con eso la rubia se dirigió junto con Bowie para registrar el equipaje mientras la anciana se quedaba atrás observando.

-Entonces ¿Quién es ese tal Mitchell del que la abuela habla?

Para ella era obvio que la forma en que Dana trataba a su nieto era similar a la de una hermana mayor más que como una jefa, eso tranquilizaba a la anciana. Alguien estaba cuidando a su nieto, a todos sus nietos de hecho y eso aliviaba un poco la preocupación y ansiedad que ella siente. Es difícil tener a toda tú familia restante sirviendo en tiempos de guerra, pero a pesar de todo hay razones para sentirse optimistas. Como el hecho de que tanto Claudia, Vince y Bowie a pesar de todo lo que han visto en sus cortas vidas aún conservan una visión esperanzadora de la misma, no se dejaran caer solo porque las cosas se han puesto difíciles, no ellos son fuertes y determinados cada uno a su manera. Todos ellos son unos Grant. Y como todos los Grant, ellos son sobrevivientes.

De su bolso tomo un pequeño sobre blanco en el cual había una invitación, la elegante caligrafía y los dibujos de una pareja en su vestidos y traje de boda puso otra sonrisa más grande en el rostro de Teri, sus niños continuaban hacia adelante sin importar que.

-Pronto la familia estará completa, aunque sea por poco tiempo, gracias Señor- elevo una pequeña plegaria al cielo segura de que encontraría a su destinatario.

* * *

><p><em>El dolor en su cabeza era considerable y cuando se incorporó por fin trastabillo varias veces a causa de la desorientación que experimentaba y la luz roja que parpadeaba en el pasillo. Pudo sentir como algo caliente escurría por su frente, no necesitaba mucho para saber que era sangre Lo único que recordaba era el haber escuchado la alarma para que se prepararan para el impacto por lo que acudió al mamparo más cercano, no que haya servido de mucho ya que termino en el piso.<em>

_-¿Estas bien Roland?- pero su compañero no respondió lo que provoco que volteara a mirar detrás de ella. -¿Roland?-_

_Encontró a su compañero asignado al mismo equipo de primeros auxilios, inconsciente con un golpe aún más feo en la cabeza que el que ella llevaba. Recordando su entrenamiento y procedió a revisarlo sin encontrar evidencia alguna de heridas internas lo cual no significaba que estuviera fuera de peligro. Por lo que procedió a estabilizarlo._

_-Magenta 4 aquí Control 1, ¿Cuál es su ubicación?...- la radio chillo, y por ella se escuchó la voz del oficial de control de daños -Magenta responda cambio- insistió la voz._

_Dándose cuenta de que era la única persona que podía responder tomo el radio -Aquí Magenta 4 reportándose Control 1 cambio-_

_-¿Dónde se encuentra?-_

_Al menos recordó su ubicación -Ubicación cubierta 3, sección H-12-_

_-¿Cuál es su situación?-_

_-Mi líder está herido… está estabilizado pero necesito personal médico, no quiero moverlo sin tener una evaluación concreta-_

_-¿No es paramédico?- pregunto confundida la voz de Control 1._

_-Negativo, asignada de RH, tampoco tengo visual con mis otros compañeros de Magenta-_

_Hubo un silencio que le pareció largo estaba, casi segura de que Control 1 estaba maldiciendo desde el otro lado de la radio -De acuerdo Magenta. Enviaremos a alguien pero tomara tiempo, hay fallas en los sistemas automáticos de toda la nave. Y necesitamos que haga algo por nosotros primero-_

_-Enterado Control 1 ¿Qué quiere que haga?-_

_Con eso el oficial de control de daños le pidió que se asegurara que todas la instalación eléctrica interruptores, cajas, etc., estuviera funcionando en la sección de forma correcta, junto con los ductos de vapor y las puertas automatizadas, la luz roja intermitente se mantenía lo mismo que las alarmas, usando una linterna tanteo su camino y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que la nave estaba operando con la energía de reserva y se preguntó qué había pasado para que los reactores del Macross estuvieran fuera de línea. _

_Si bien no había ni comenzado la revisión de la sección cuando escucho como golpeaban una de las puertas -CLANK, CLANK… CLANK- escucho cuando estaba por salir del pasillo principal observo como había humo que empezaba a salir de una las puertas que daba hasta H-13._

_Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo -¡Oh no!- corrió entonces hasta el final del pasillo, con cada paso quedaba podía sentir como el calor comenzaba a aumentar. Dio gracias al cielo y a los mandos de la GDF Navy por haberles instituido llevar equipo de protección completo en zonas de combate. La puerta estaba caliente aún con los guantes que se colocó pero con todo se acercó y golpeo la misma -¡HEY! ¿Alguien puede escucharme?- la única respuesta fue otro CLANK pero este fue notoriamente más débil, tomo rápidamente el radio -Control 1 aquí Magenta-_

_-¿Qué sucede Magenta?-_

_-¡Tengo un posible incendio y gente atrapada en H-13! La puerta trabada y el calor se incrementa junto con el humo- dijo sin poder contener la ansiedad de su voz._

_-Tranquilícese, enviaremos equipos contra incendios y paramédicos lo más pronto que pueda, mientras tanto recuerde su entrenamiento y aguante ahí…- con eso Control se fue del canal._

_-CLANK- se volvió a escuchar. Y eso solo la desesperaba, ya que no sabía lo que se supones que debía hacer._

_Estaba sola y el pánico comenzaba a hacer presa en la mujer. -¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?...- repitió la letanía antes de darse cuenta que estaba llevando a Roland hasta la puerta donde comenzaba H-12 y lo depositaba en un costado, ya que era la ruta más lógica que seguiría el apoyo, después recorrió los pasillos, buscando algún extintor y ERA* junto con algo que le pudiera servir de palanca para intentar abrir la puerta. Tuvo que recorrer a gatas el resto de la sección bajo la luz intermitente y las alarmas, para evitar el humo que comenzaba a hacerse más espeso y se filtra por las puertas y ductos de ventilación, encontrado al menos a otros tres marineros que presentaban diversos grados de heridas y que desgraciadamente eran menores en edad y rango que ella._

_-Significa que estoy a cargo- esa idea la lleno de terror, ella no tenía ninguna experiencia en pelear contra incendios o ser una líder… ahora no tenía opción alguna. Prontamente atendió las heridas de los marineros, les compartió del oxígeno del ERA y busco toallas, tela o algún otro textil para humedecerlos con el agua de un garrafón portátil que encontró en uno de los cuartos de la sección y así disponer de filtros improvisados contra el humo -Ahora a esperar- se dijo resignada. Era la responsable por cuatro vidas en la sección H-12 y no sabía cuantas más en H-13, en ese preciso momento la puerta de final del pasillo salió disparada hacia donde se encontraba su grupo. Impactándola con salvajismo mientras el pasillo era súbitamente envuelto en fuego. _

_Lynn Minmei sabía que era el fin. _

Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que se encontraba la cama de su pequeño camarote sudando copiosamente, con su respiración agitada, cruzo sus manos para auto abrazarse y comprobar que todos sus huesos seguían ahí. No sabe si grito o no, lo que sí sabe es que fue la segunda vez en la última semana que tiene ese sueño, a su pesar recurrente durante las últimas semanas. Atrapada sin salida en uno de los pasillos del Macross siendo aplastada por una de las puertas de acero de la nave mientras todo a su alrededor era consumido por el fuego.

-Estúpidas pesadillas- escupió con desdén mientras revisaba el reloj despertador colocado en la mesita junto a su cama, faltaba todavía una hora para que la alarma sonase, volvió a cubrirse bajo las sabanas de la cama pero ella sabía que sería inútil, aún con el tiempo que le restaba no sería capaz de volver a dormir.

Así que estuvo echada boca arriba mirando el techo de su camarote recordando todo lo acontecido en el Macros y en particular en la cubierta H-12 después del impacto que destruyo al John C. Stennis, aunque en ese momento pocos sabían que se trataba de la detonación de varias cabezas nucleares. El Macross estaba a unos 9 kilómetros por la popa del Stennis y aun así la ola expansiva y el PEM* alcanzaron al titánico buque, sacudiéndolo con fuerza inusitada y provocando daños en todas las cubiertas. Fueron momentos de terror para todos… aunque para ella solo recordar golpearse la cabeza. Después se recuperó y procedió con las órdenes de Control 1. Era obvio que ese no había sido su final, pero de acuerdo al equipo de psicólogos que estaban apoyando a varios de los tripulantes de la nave, era normal sufrir pesadillas recurrentes para todos aquellos afectados por estrés postraumático. Su único consuelo era saber que su condición no era tan grave como los de algunas personas que conocía y que habían sido obligados a tomar calmantes para mantenerlos en un estado manejable, para luego enviarlos a recibir una atención más "dedicada" había escuchado decir a su jefa inmediata.

_-Bonita forma de decir que los han recluido en hospitales psiquiátricos- _

El sonido de su teléfono celular, la saco de sus recuerdo afortunadamente y temores, su ánimo sin embargo desapareció cuando vio el número de quien le marcaba -¿Es que nunca descansa?- suspiro y contesto -Hola Sr. Jackson…- unos minutos después se dio una ducha, para después vestirse con un uniforme de diario y salir de sus barracas, el sol apenas estaba despuntando en la isla de unas veinticinco millas cuadradas. Mientras que el frío se mantenía constante, su estómago se quejó del vaso de leche que tomo, pero se dijo que ya vería donde desayunaría. Otro largo día estaba por empezar en la Base Macross y ella ya estaba deseando que terminase. Con eso cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su primera parada por el día.

* * *

><p>Era un nuevo día en la Base Combinada Macross, en Ataria del Sur la isla más al noroeste del archipiélago Atago, un pedazo de tierra en medio del océano pacifico que fue cedido por el gobierno japonés y era administrado por las GDF del UEG. Escogida por su relativo aislamiento y a la vez cercanía a las zonas críticas de Corea, el Mar Amarillo, el Mar de Japón, Taiwán y Okinawa, la base servía de asiento a casi 18 mil tropas de tres servicios de las GDF y a poco más de 100 mil civiles entre empleados de diversas dependencias, familias de militares asignados y de aquellos que trabajaban en los comercios e industrias de servicio que se habían establecido en la isla.<p>

_-Aquí vamos de nuevo-_

Otra persona comenzaba su día igual de temprano, aunque si alguien les preguntara a sus asistentes y personal bajos sus órdenes estos argumentarían que si de él dependiera, sus días serían de 24 horas, los 7 días de la semana sin descanso alguno. Aunque eran algo injustos en su juicio, ya que el hecho de haber regresado a su puerto base no les daba licencia para relajar la disciplina, en especial dado por la forma en la que debieron de regresar. Termino de prepararse un sencillo desayuno de huevos con jamón, tocino y jugo.

-Buenos días señor- le saludo el teniente de los marines a cargo de su seguridad al abrir la puerta de su casa -¿Paso una buena noche?- estuvo tentado de decirle que no conocía a nadie que hubiera pasado una buena noche durante las últimas tres semanas. Pero se contuvo, era obvio que el hombre solo quería ser amable.

-Descanse lo suficiente Teniente Rogers- contesto mientras ambos se dirigían al Humvee asignado para su uso.

Rogers entendió la indirecta y procedió a ponerle al día -Su agenda por el día señor- le entrego una libreta negra antes de abrirle la puerta trasera de pasajeros. Pronto el vehículo arranco con dirección a los muelles.

Dio una ojeada rápida, agradeciendo que su jefa de personal no lo hubiera recogido el día de hoy, o ella hubiera notado el hecho de que no ha desayunado propiamente. Ya comería algo más sólido en el comedor de oficiales de la base ya que ahora tenía asuntos más urgentes. Primero el ir directo a la zona de astilleros donde su nave se encontraba en la grada, debía supervisar las labores de limpieza de la nave, las reparaciones de la misma, después una reunión con su estado mayor para el parte de la guerra hasta el momento, la sesión con los responsables de inteligencia, además de consultar el progreso con los reemplazos tanto materiales, como humanos.

-El reporte de bajas está por hacerse oficial señor- Globalsky tomo el otro paquete que su asistente le paso la lista.

Su vista pasó rápidamente por los números y nombres de las bajas entre los tripulantes -ochenta y cinco muertos, más de un centenar de heridos y 5 desaparecidos.- no parece gran cosa considerando las casi cuatro mil personas que integran la tripulación del Macross, pero el viejo marino ruso sabe mejor, muchos de esos heridos tendrán secuelas, además de estar marcados de por vida.

Su asistente hablo con voz relajada -Al menos la gran mayoría de nuestros tripulantes está sano y saludable, además de que podremos seguir en el frente de batalla una vez que estas reparaciones terminen. Señor-

Globalsky no se alegró de esas pequeñas gracias, particularmente por recordar la manera en cómo las obtuvieron aunque era cierto, eran más afortunados al compararse con otros compañeros. -Solo recuerde Teniente que bien pudimos haber sido nosotros los que pudimos haber terminado en el fondo de esa bahía.-

El oficial entendió la amonestación de su comandante -Tiene razón, mis disculpas señor- Globalsky solo movió la cabeza.

Mientras el vehículo recorría las calles de la base, las últimas tres semanas habían sido particularmente extenuantes para la gente del Macross y su grupo de batalla. Por el grado de actividad presente durante la cubierta de vuelo de la nave, era obvio que la fortaleza marina había visto mejores rías.

Cuando llegaron al astillero principal de la base fueron prontamente recibidos por el Capitán Penn y el resto de los oficiales asignados a las reparaciones del Macross y sus escoltas. Mucha gente estaba trabajando con equipo de protección adicional, revisando los sellos herméticos de la nave, los filtros de aire y combustibles, reparando las instalaciones eléctricas, las tuberías de gas y vapor dañadas por la onda expansiva del misil que detono. También hay equipos especializados en encontrar si los miembros

-Buenos días Comodoro- el jefe de ingenieros de la nave lo saludo a él y su comitiva vistiendo un traje de protección NBC.

-Capitán Penn.- devolvió el ruso -¿es eso necesario?- señalo al traje -¿Creí que los niveles no eran de peligro-

-Procedimiento señor, además tranquiliza a mis hombres-

-Entiendo ¿Cómo estamos?-

-En verdad tuvimos bastante suerte-

Suerte era una forma de expresar las razones por las que tanto Globalsky como buena parte de la tripulación se salvaron, era el equivalente a decir que lo único que evito que el Macross no se evaporara en una bola de fuego, era que compartían la misma trayectoria del Stennis, y este último era más lento que ellos.

_Pandemonium era el término que describía mejor lo que antes había sido el CIC del Macross, hace escaso minuto y medio la gente del lugar respiraba aliviada de haber sido salvada de su inminente destrucción, pero ese sentimiento se evaporo cuando lo primeros reportes de detonaciones nucleares a lo largo de la flota comenzaron a llegar._

_-Comunicaciones con la flota caídas por completo.- escucho decir a Vanessa._

_-Sistemas CIWS reiniciándose en 35 segundos- Kim hacia un rápido diagnóstico._

_-Quiero nuestras defensas de vuelta en actividad, este solo puede ser el primero de varios ataques- instruyó el ruso temiendo lo peor -¿Operaciones aéreas?-_

_-La cubierta de vuelo reporta cierre de operaciones concluido, además de diversos heridos. Pero mandamos todos nuestros pájaros a bases en el continente.- reporto algo satisfecho Stanislav Maistroff _

_-Porter- Globalsky llamo a la menor del equipo del puente._

_-Comodoro también perdimos comunicación con las cubiertas C, D, E,- Vanessa comienza a repasar el estado de los diversos sectores del buque._

_-Ingeniería reporta poder terciario en marcha, reactores estabilizados al 56% de capacidad- comenta Claudia, que trabaja con el segundo al mando desde el teléfono interno._

_-Recuperando radares y sensores… la flota está en desarraigo.- Vanessa hizo una pausa prolongada mientras revisaba varias veces su consola -¡Por Dios!- los ojos desorbitados de la inglesa combinados con sus palabras no vaticinaban algo particularmente bueno -Señor… el Stennis…- por primera vez desde que conoce a la pequeña oficial, la joven mujer no lucho por contener sus evidentes temblores, lo que sea que fuera a decir la sacudió profundamente -no está…- Globalsky solo abrió los ojos -Lo perdimos… está destruido…-_

_Apenas Leeds pronuncio esas palabras, fue como si todo el aire que había en el CIC hubiera sido succionado de forma violenta, las expresiones de todos eran de incertidumbre y pánico. Ninguna clase de entrenamiento te prepara totalmente para el momento de poner tú vida en peligro, pero hasta ahora ese peligro no había sido de la magnitud del que había reclamado al Jonh C. Stennis y las más de seis mil almas que llevaba al olvido. El mismo empezó a sentirse algo mareado, la sangre pareció de pronto congelársele por unos momentos todo le pareció confuso, observaba que la gente en el CIC iban de un lado, gritando ordenes, usando tanto la radio y el teléfono, tecleando furiosamente en sus consolas al tiempo que movían sus labios y decían Dios sabe que cosas, ya que en esos momentos su cerebro decidió desconectarse por unos instantes y dejarlo sin capacidad para entender lo que fuera que estuviera pasando frente a él, tiene que reaccionar pronto, no puede permitirse dejar a su tripulación a la deriva._

_-Señor- finalmente mira a Vanessa -… reporte de incendios en las cubierta C y D, H incomunicada… protocolos de control de daños en marcha-_

_Con eso el ruso termino por terminar de despertarse -Quiero equipos de primeros auxilios a la espera.- ordeno con voz determinada -Young que Penn canalice energía de reserva a nuestros sistemas de armas, quiero nuestros SAM listos y preparados por nos vuelven a lanzar más vampiros-_

_-De inmediato-_

_-Leeds coordínese con la comandante Riber quiero un conteo de nuestros cazas y preparen una CAP para que cubra la flota. Desde este momento somos los únicos que pueden proveer de cobertura aérea a la operación-_

_Vanessa no contesto en lugar de eso solo asintió con la cabeza y se giró a su consola para tomar el auricular y abrir su canal -Weather Girl aquí Delta 1 conteste…-_

_-Maistroff…- su segundo ya estaba a escasos metros de él._

_-¿Señor?-_

_-Vaya a navegación, contacte con nuestros E-2D y pídales un estimado del área afectada, cotéjelo con los reportes climatológicos, y trace un curso, llévenos a un área lejos de los vientos y posible precipitación radiactiva de preferencia hasta la costa.-_

_-De inmediato señor- con eso el capitán americano salió disparado hacia el puente de navegación, mientras comenzaba a repasar las cartas de navegación y mapas cartográficos en su cabeza, estaba seguro de que su comandante sabía que el tráfico durante las siguientes horas estará totalmente saturado._

_Claudia aprovecho a hacer una pequeña pausa -¿Cree que haya un lugar seguro?- _

_Henry evito sorprenderse por las palabras de una de sus mejores tripulantes. Claudia estaba visiblemente nerviosa, algo que en todo el tiempo de conocerla solo había pasado en dos ocasiones -Bueno nuestros sensores internos no han captado un incremento en los niveles de radiación en nuestra nave, lo cual es bueno ya que nuestra distancia era de unos 8 kilómetros con respecto al Stennis por lo que quedamos dentro de la onda expansiva pero lejos de sus efectos más nocivos. Los protocolos NBC están implementados y tuvimos suerte de solo hayan empleado armas de nivel táctico._

_-¿Cómo es eso?-_

_-Tal vez no usaron nada mayor a 15kt Claudia, de haberlo hecho el PEM hubiera freído nuestros sensores en lugar de solo provocar su interrupción… estamos todavía en la pelea- con eso una semblanza de tranquilidad regreso a Claudia que regreso a su deberes._

_-Comodoro…- Vanessa lo llamo -Mensaje desde el Blue Ridge… El almirante Kimmel pregunta cuál es nuestro porcentaje de operatividad-_

_Bufo en silencio mientras se acercaba a tomar la diadema de Vanessa, pensando en que sería mejor dar las explicaciones en persona que enviar a alguien a darlas a su comandante por la operación -Atención blue Ridge este es Macross 6…- uso su clave de comandante -Operatividad del 60% tenemos incendios controlados…- después de eso fue el turno de escuchar para Globalsky la situación que imperaba en toda la zona de combate._

-Afortunadamente la fuente radiactiva resulto ser fija y de bajo nivel…- Penn había seguido dando su reporte ignorando que su jefe le había dejado de prestar atención -Nuestros agentes quelantes y detergentes están haciendo el trabajo- todos los presentes miraron hacia la cubierta de vuelo donde cuadrillas de trabajadores rociaban químicos en toda su extensión mientras estaban ataviados con equipos de protección. -Habrá que sustituir más paneles y planchas de las anteriormente pensadas, pero estaremos listos en una semana- concluyo Penn.

-Gran trabajo Capitán- lo felicito Globalsky.

-Solo hacemos nuestro trabajo-

-Entonces no lo interrumpo más. Continúe-

Con eso el ruso y sus acompañantes se retiraron del muelle para seguir con su itinerario. El comodoro noto que disponían de un poco de tiempo antes de que su reunión con su estado mayor se iniciara por lo que decidió alterar su agenda -Rodgers pasemos primeros por el hospital- le instruyo.

-Como ordene- el marine tomo su radio y alerto sobre el cambio de planes al resto del equipo de seguridad.

De nueva cuenta el Humvee cobro vida para dirigirse al norte de Ataria, donde se ubicaba el hospital militar de la isla, el viaje de apenas cinco minutos fue rápido. -La gran ventaja de tener una isla aislada que funciona como una gran base naval, es que los civiles reconocen que están aquí en calidad de invitados- murmuro al observar como el voluminoso Humvee hacía uso del carril designado para vehículos de emergencias o de oficiales militares de alto rango como el que lo transportaba a él y otro más que llevaba a su grupo de escoltas, una precaución innecesaria desde su punto de vista, pero las ordenes venían de muy arriba en la estructura de las GDF. -El pronóstico se equivocó no hubo nubes.- hablo consigo mismo mientras veía como el sol mañanero bañaba Ciudad Macross que lucía particularmente esplendorosa ese día, las calles estaban más limpias que de costumbre, ya había personas circulando para ir a sus trabajos, el sonido del oleaje y el aire impregnado a agua salada hacían que el veterano se sintiera relajado. Estaba tentado a comenzar llamar a la isla y la ciudad construida en ella como hogar, siendo sinceros lo era desde hace casi cinco años que fue escogido para integrarse al SDCV-1.

Pero antes de que comenzara disfrutar del viaje pudo notar la silueta del Hospital y contuvo el aliento -Gracias teniente- no anhelaba particularmente regresar de nuevo a ese lugar, pero tenía responsabilidades que no podía delegar a otra persona. Esto era algo que él tenía que hacer personalmente, aunque con cada visita eso se hacía cada vez más difíciles. El pesar se aligero un poco al notar a la persona que lo esperaba para recibirlo en la puerta de acceso del edificio.

-Buenos días Comodoro Globalsky señor- la todavía Teniente Jean Williams lo saludo con una energía que se igualaba con la gran sonrisa que tenía en su rostro.

_-Al menos para alguien que lo merece, las cosas están marchando bastante bien al parecer-_ dijo suprimiendo apenas una sonrisa en su rostro -Pedí que nadie del staff del lugar me diera una recepción formal, Teniente- dijo usando un tono similar al de un padre castigando a un niño que ha cometido una travesura.

Lejos de sentirse intimidada por el hombre alto y de bigote, Jean solo movió la cabeza. -No es su culpa señor, yo me ofrecí- contesto dándole de nuevo una sonrisa, que provoco que el viejo suspirara de nuevo.

-Seguro-

Jean lo guio hacia el interior del sanatorio para que el comodoro diera una rápida visita por los pabellones con heridos. El ruso observaba para su pesar que muchas de las camas estaban llenas con jóvenes, que estaban visitados por sus familias.

-Hay más pacientes el día de hoy- Henry hablo con pesar.

-Llegaron procedentes de Osan la noche de ayer. Bajas en la ofensiva- aclaro Jean -Se supone que debemos de estar listos para nuevas llegadas- su voz adquirió un tono similar al cansancio.

La gran mayoría era personal del grupo del Macross o marines que participaron en la ofensiva en Inchon y que fueron canalizados a otros centros médicos debido a la sobrepoblación de hospitales en Corea, Japón, y Okinawa. Pasaba rápido saludando a los heridos e intercambiando palabras breves con sus familiares. Después llegaron al pabellón especial que contenía a los convalecientes con envenenamiento radiactivo, la mayoría de las personas ahí adentro pertenecían a la cubierta de vuelo del turno nocturno. Tuvieron suerte de que los niveles de contaminación significaba que la contaminación solo fuera fija y no transferible. Las heridas más comunes eran quemaduras en la piel de primer o segundo grado en casos extremos, y la ceguera producida por haber observado la explosión que consumió al Stennis, el resplandor quemo las retinas, en muchos de los casos más allá del punto en que cualquier tratamiento tuviera la menor de las probabilidades de revertir al menos parcialmente los daños.

-¿Cómo están hoy?- Henry clavo su vista en los pabellones individuales.

-Tratan de estar animados donde se pueda, daremos de alta a algunos la tarde de hoy- agrego Jean.

-¿Ella está entre a quienes se le removerán los vendajes?-

Las palabras de su jefe llevaban su propio peso, Jean negó -Aún no señor- Globalsky guardo silencio y ambos clavaron la vista en una de las camas ubicadas al fondo donde una familia estaba visitando a uno de los heridos. Había una joven tendida en la cama, a pesar de la bata del hospital y los vendajes que le cubrían buena parte del rostro, su voz todavía mantenía una cierta alegría en la misma.

-Lo primero que haremos en cuanto salga de aquí será un gran asado, tengo ganas de comer costillas de cerdo, de res y alitas de pollo, con ensalada, puré de papas…-

Los padres de la joven trataban de mostrarse animados y seguirle la corriente a su pequeña pero les era un poco difícil adaptarse a los cambios -Creí que eras vegetariana, Lauren- dijo su madre que sentada en el costado derecho de la cama trataba de sonreír.

-Yo también, pero después de esto, voy a considerar un cambio en la manera en la que pienso ciertas cosas.-

-Como gustes princesa, haremos lo que quieras.- dijo el padre.

-Gracias papa-

-¿Cómo estas Lauren?- la saludo Jean.

-Puedo estar mejor… pero no me quejo, aún estoy aquí.- dijo con humor seco la joven que con ayuda de su padre se sentó en el respaldo de su cama.

-Eso es evidente.- Jean agradecía al menos de que la joven tuviera a su familia cerca de ella, no muchos contaban con esa clase de suerte Traje a alguien conmigo-

-Hola Maestre Kingsley-

Lauren se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar el fuere acento ruso del comandante de todo el grupo Macross y para efectos prácticos la máxima autoridad sobre la isla. -Comodoro Globalsky…- hizo el saludo lo mejor que pudo considerando su situación.

El viejo hizo lo posible para que la joven se relajase -Descuide, no es necesario. Se encuentra de licencia después de todo- hablo en un tono casi paternal que alivio a la joven, lo último que él quería era que esta se sintiera incomoda y nerviosa de su presencia, ella no necesitaba esa clase de problemas. Al menos no cuando ella tenía más que suficientes por el resto de su vida.

-Ellos son mis padres señor, Adam y Rosie- sus padres saludaron a la doctora y a Henry.

-Dra. Williams, Comodoro- era evidente por las ojeras de ambos que ninguno había tenido una buena noche de sueño en mucho tiempo.

La segunda maestre Lauren Kingsley había estado asignado a los azules de la cubierta de vuelo del Macross durante los combates contra las fuerzas chinas, estaba ayudando a asegurar los cables de acero para cuando se reiniciaran las operaciones aéreas de la nave una vez que el último ataque de misiles terminara. La última imagen en la cabeza de la joven, fue cuando giro su cabeza para dirigirse al resto de su equipo y transmitirles la orden de evacuar la cubierta ya que habían ocurrido 2 impactos previos y los mandos del Macross necesitaban poder maniobrar la nave sin preocuparse de que alguna aeronave o tripulante cayera al agua. Sendas columnas de humo negro eran visibles al norte y al sur de la formación.

En el momento en el cual ella giraba su cabeza y su campo de visión paso por la proa de la nave, un resplandor más brillante que cualquier cosa que hubiera visto broto de la obscuridad de la noche. Kingsley había sido lo suficientemente desafortunada para presenciar el momento exacto de la detonación de una bomba de 15kt, la luz desprendida fue de tal magnitud que lo prácticamente la deslumbro y desoriento por unos segundos antes de que notara algo curioso, todo alrededor de ella estaba a obscuras. No era capaz de ver absolutamente nada, busco la linterna de mano y la encendió… nada. Desesperada llamo y grito a sus compañeros, fue desesperante escucharlos hablarle para que se tranquilizara mientras escuchaba los gritos de otros en una situación similar a la suya. La llevaron a la sección médica en donde una doctora le confirmó las sospechas que se comenzaban a formar en la mente de la joven.

-Ceguera probablemente irreversible, fue el diagnóstico que me dieron.- dijo Lauren con incredulidad. -Así que bueno, habrá que aprender el alfabeto Braille y considerar las opciones que tengo en estos momentos- quedándose callada y retrayéndose al momento de haber terminado de hablar.

Tanto Jean como Globalsky que conocían la historia de la joven, sabían que ella trataba de hacer lo mejor posible para aceptar su realidad, pero era terriblemente difícil que una mujer de 20 años con su futuro por delante tenga ante sí, un panorama tan complicado. Sin embargo ambos evitaron mostrar composición excesiva que pudiera interpretarse como lastima por parte de la joven.

-Es bueno que tenga esa actitud Kingsley, lo que le espera no es algo fácil.- Henry se acercó hasta la cama donde se encontraba Lauren -Pero debe saber que no está sola en esta lucha. Tú familia está aquí contigo, apoyándote en ellos cuando lo necesites-

-Así es cariño…- su madre le tomo su mano -estamos aquí contigo-

Lauren movió los labios como queriendo hablar sobre algo pero simplemente la joven no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, por más que lo intentara nada pasaba, era como si su cuerpo se rehusara a seguir sus órdenes. Era simplemente frustrante sentirse una prisionera de la oscuridad, saber que nunca volvería a ver la luz del sol, ni cara de sus padres, de sus amigos o que jamás vería la cara de su esposo ni de sus hijos cuando los tuviera. Por eso es que lo único que pudo hacer Lauren Kingsley fue llorar. Todo lo que no había hecho durante sus semanas de convalecencia y ahora lo estaba haciendo en frente de sus padres, compañeros pacientes, una doctora y su oficial comandante.

Sus padres rápidamente la cobijaron en un abrazo protector y la dejaron que sacara todo lo que había reprimido hasta ahora. Todos en el pabellón guardaron silencio y los que podían se dedicaron a otras cosas, mientras que Jean y Henry salieron discretamente del lugar en silencio. La historia de la joven se repetía en muchas de las camas del lugar, todos y cada uno de los pacientes, jóvenes y viejos, hombres y mujeres por igual estaban tendidos ahí, algunos rodeados de familia o amigos que hacían que sus estancias algo más llevaderas. Otros simplemente estaban a merced de la compasión del personal médico, o algún visitante bien intencionado.

Mientras caminaban de regreso a la entraba donde lo esperaba Rodgers, fue la mujer la que finalmente hablo -Es algo a lo que aún no me he acostumbrado- comento Jean mientras movía la cabeza.

-Eso es algo bueno Dra. Williams…- dijo Globalsky que clavaba su vista al frente.

Genuinamente intrigada por las palabras del ruso, la oficial médico solo miro a este -¿Por qué eso es bueno?-

-Significa que aún le importa el destino de sus pacientes y de los seres humanos en general, Jean. Que aún no se ha convertido en un cínico, o alguien totalmente insensible ante el sufrimiento de otra persona-

Al llegar a la salida ambos se despidieron no sin antes Jean le recordara un compromiso previo a su superior. -¿Entonces contaremos con su presencia?-

La pregunta hubiera tomado desprevenido al marino de no ser porque sabía exactamente de lo que estaba hablando la joven. Globalsky solo sonrío -Sigo creyendo que tanto Vince como Fockker, se están saliendo con la suya impunemente.-

-¿Cómo es eso?- pregunto divertida Jean.

-Es sencillo solo basto que uno de ellos tuviera la idea de una boda doble para que usted y Claudia olvidaran todo lo que ese par de tontos han hecho.

-Creo que habla por Roy. Mi Vince solo me ha tratado como una reina- Williams defendió a su prometido con un toque de humor.

Henry solo sonrió torcidamente -Claudia dijo lo mismo de Roy-

-Ahora bien, eso es algo bastante gracioso-

-¿Sabe una cosa?…- Jean solo miro al viejo negando con la cabeza -De acuerdo a mi abuelo que era descendiente de cosacos- Hizo énfasis en la última parte -en sus tiempos, esperar años para formalizar un compromiso y aún más efectuar la ceremonia seria visto como una falta de respeto muy grave al honor de una familia.-

Intrigada por el comentario de su jefe no pudo evitar que su curiosidad le ganase la partida -¿Y cómo se lavarían tales ofensas? Si no le molesta que le pregunte señor-

-Hubiese tenido que vengar esa afronta al honor de mi familia- dijo sin darse cuenta de sus palabras.

Pero eso solo hizo que estas tuvieran más efecto para Jean. Ante la obvia demostración de afecto que el viejo marino les prodigaba. Ya entendía porque su cuñada le tenía tanto afecto a su jefe, al grado que le habían pedido no solo que fuera testigo de honor en la ceremonia, sino que sería él quien entregara a Claudia durante la boda.

-Eso hubiese sido algo problemático si considera el carácter de Claudia-

-Hhmm me he enfrentado a cosas peores-

-Sin ánimo de menoscabar sus experiencias, no creo que nada de eso se compare a Claudia Grant encabronada… señor-

Henry estuvo a punto de decir algo más pero decidió que él silencio fuera su mejor defensa. Sin ser demasiado cínico, de cierta manera agradecía al departamento de relaciones públicas el haber convertido la boda de cuatro miembros de su tripulación en un evento destinado a aumentar la moral de las tropas y civiles del UEG. Sabe que no es del todo correcto con los eventos de Corea aún muy recientes en la memoria de todos. Pero ni todas las ceremonias de homenaje o de premiación por actos meritorios o valerosos que se tienen programados podía devolver así fuera solo unos pocos segundos algo de alegría para muchos de sus hombres y mujeres bajo su mando.

-Señor ya estamos listos- Rodgers se acercó hasta el par y educadamente le recordó a su jefe que tenían un itinerario por cumplir.

-Muy bien, solo deme unos segundos- el marine se dio la vuelta mientras que Henry se despedía de Jean -¿Cuándo llegan sus padres?-

-Hoy por la tarde, señor-

-Entonces tómese la tarde libre y asegúrese de que se encuentren bien atendidos-

-Señor yo… ¿Y que hay con…-

-No se preocupe por su jefe inmediato, yo lidiare con él, usted asegúrese que sus padres se encuentren bien atendidos.-

-Muchas gracias señor-

Con eso Globalsky se dio la vuelta, subió a su Hummer y se fue de ahí, aún debía la mitad de su itinerario y debía apresurarse, si quería tener la tarde despejada de compromisos, ya que deseaba el mismo tener un poco de descanso, antes de preparar los diversos discursos que debería de pronunciar en sus respectivas participaciones en las próximas ceremonias, sus cavilaciones lo han mantenido despierto buena parte de estas últimas noches. Así pues el camino de regreso al edificio principal de la base fue rápido.

-Buenos días señor- lo saludo Lisa al verlo llegar por el pasillo.

-Comandante Riber- devolvió este. Acostumbrado de verla con su maletín e impecable uniforme de invierno de la RN, con su elegante chaqueta y falda negras, esperándolo en el umbral de su oficina. -¿Tiene algo para mí?-

-Solo el reporte preliminar de las reparaciones a los escoltas del Macross- extendió su tablet, mientras que le entrega una copia en papel de todos los documentos -el Capitán Carruthers lo envió poco después de llegar. El Capitán Maistroff ya tiene una lista de reemplazos para ocupar el puesto de CAG y liberar al Comandante Fockker de dicha responsabilidad, en caso de que nuestro pedido no se materialice…- Globalsky escucho el reporte de Lisa con atención, la posición de CAG del Macross había recaído en el piloto americano después de que el Hawkeye con Marcel Villeu hubiera sido alcanzado por SAMs enemigos en el Mar Amarillo, un vuelo CSAR del Macross dio con sobrevivientes del siniestro, todos heridos de diversa gravedad. Villeu había sido trasladado a Japón por heridas que incluían quemaduras de 2do grado y una severa conmoción que lo había dejado en coma -Hablando del diablo, el comandante acaba de entregar una lista con los nombres de reemplazos para todas la bajas sufridas durante nuestro tour en Corea- Riber continuo sin darse cuenta de la mirada atenta de su jefe.

Una mirada exhaustiva que no incomodo ni extraño a la joven que estaba más que acostumbrada a que sus superiores siempre trataran de calibrarla en cuanto se enteraban de su origen. Pero Globalsky hace tiempo que conoce de sobra de la capacidad de la joven oficial inglesa, por algo fue una de las primeras candidatas en ser considerada como jefa de operaciones del CIC del Macross, un cargo que pronto le quedo pequeño y la integro directamente a su Estado Mayor. Esa miraba no tenía el objetivo de comprobar lo que él ya sabía, no lo que él estaba observando era a la mujer debajo del uniforme.

Si había una palabra que describiese a Elizabeth Riber era preparación. Alguna vez se rio de imaginarla levantándose de su cama habiendo planificado hasta el más mínimo detalle la agenda de su día. Jamás contribuía a una conversación sin antes haber estudiado todo el panorama y considerar todas sus opciones. Ninguno de los oficiales superiores tenía algo negativo que decir de su comportamiento, que hasta el momento y exceptuando el episodio ocurrido después de la misión de ataque a la isla de Adak o su papel en subir a bordo a un peludo polizonte, había resultado ser impecable. Pero justamente era el incidente en donde golpeo a un compañero oficial, el que obligo a un cambio interno notable para todos aquellos que la conocen en un nivel personal en la joven.

-La mayoría son veteranos con algunos años y operaciones a cuestas, con alguno que otro novato que logro llamar la atención de Roy.- continuaba Lisa.

-Un curso intensivo de estandarización tendrá que darles la familiarización necesaria para integrarse. Después de eso tendremos que trabajar sobre la marcha-

Después de esa respuesta Ríber paso al siguiente tema -Muy bien señor, avisare al CAG. Ahora sobre el tema de las ceremonias luctuosas…-

En su opinión la teniente comandante había madurado a través de esa experiencia cercana a la muerte, enfrentado a viejos fantasmas que la rondaban desde la muerte de esposo y ciertos aspectos no muy halagadores de su persona, para emerger como una mujer cambiada en su aspecto personal. La sonrisa que ahora portaba durante buena parte del día, era una pequeña y algo temblorosa, pero era sincera. Una mejora del rostro inexpresivo y algo frío que le sumaba años a una mujer joven de apenas 28 años. Era hora de reconocer adecuadamente la capacidad, méritos y valor de la joven y él estaba más que satisfecho de que sus recomendaciones hubieran sido escuchadas por la jerarquía militar aliada.

-Eso es sería todo por los momentos señor. Aún faltan 20 minutos para la reunión-

-Muy bien teniente, avíseme cuando todos se encuentren en la sala de reuniones.- Henry se disponía a ingresar a su oficina cuando escucho decir a Lisa.

-Disculpe señor, hay algo que se me estaba olvidando- sin embargo hay cosas para las que jamás estarás preparado -Enviaron esto de parte Relaciones Publicas de Flota…- le entrego otra carpeta para que leyera. Henry suspiro sabía exactamente de qué se trataba y deseaba que hubiera otra persona que se encargara de ello, aunque sabía muy bien que eso solo era una ilusión de su parte, como oficial superior a cargo le tocaba lidiar con la burocracia que acarreaba el rango, mando y responsabilidades de su posición.

Aprovechando la pausa forzada que había tenido que hacer el Macross en su base de Ataria del Sur y en un acto que sorprendió a propios y extraños. Tanto Roy como Vince decidieron que ya habían postergado por mucho tiempo una decisión, así que con la ayuda de varios de sus amigos incluyendo Rick, Lisa y el trío prepararon una cena doble para sus novias en donde les propusieron llevar a cabo una ceremonia de matrimonio doble. El evento que originalmente se esperaba que fuera privado, solo para la familia y los amigos más cercanos. Hasta que la prensa o mejor dicho Sue Graham escucho de la misma, ninguno de ellos sabe con exactitud si lo hizo por genuina alegría, ya que desde que sobrevivió la batalla de Inchon había sido una presencia mucho más tolerable para muchas de las personas que la conocían o despecho al saber que Fockker efectivamente estaba dispuesto a seguir adelante con o sin ella. Así que lo que había sido pensado como algo pequeño, íntimo y discreto ha acabado por convertirse en un evento que tiene a todas las personas de la base, de Ciudad Macross pendiente de los últimos acontecimientos y de buena parte de la maquinaria de relaciones públicas de la GDF Navy trabajando a marchas forzadas.

Entro a su oficina, aún quedaban algunos minutos para que tuviera que ser convocados, se sentó en su escritorio y encendió su pipa que siempre llevaba en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta de su uniforme. Había muchas cosas por hacer y el día no tenía suficientes horas para realizarlas, de uno de los cajones saco las hojas donde se encontraban los borradores de sus discursos, desde el que pronunciaría en el acto homenaje a los caídos, para la ceremonia de enlace de Claudia, Jean, Vince y Roy, así como para la ceremonia de premiación. Esos últimos pusieron una sonrisa en el rostro. Pronto entregaría a una hermosa mujer y sería el primero en felicitar a otra brillante mujer.

_-Riber aún no sabe que la vamos a ascender- _con eso Henry hizo una pausa intrigado por la última carpeta que le dio Lisa. Así que comenzó a leerla -Presidiendo la ceremonia estarán los honorables…- repaso todos los nombres, la mayoría eran autoridades militares y políticas de gobiernos del UEG, con el eventual político imprescindible -Napoleón Russo…- solo suspiro _-Dios tener que compartir la mesa con ese sujeto de nuevo- _ sin embargo las malas noticias no terminaban ahí -el Almirante Donald Alexander Winthorpe Hayes III CBE, DSO, DSC & Barra, DFC, RN* como representante del Ministerio de Defensa del Reino Unido… - dejo de leer, súbitamente un dolor de cabeza apareció e hizo mella en él. Claro que le alegraba que su amigo hubiera sido por fin ascendido hasta la jerarquía superior del almirantazgo, conocía de la capacidad y profesionalismo de Donald Hayes, pero al mismo tiempo también conocía de la necedad de este cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, esto se convertirá en un problema para él eso puede asegurarlo.

_-Era algo demasiado bueno para ser verdad…- _dio un pitido a su pipa _-Ahora tendré que asegurarme que padre e hija no se maten entre ellos cuando se vean.- _por unos momentos se auto compadeció por la situación en que había sido puesto por motivos de protocolo y compadeció a Donald y Lisa por fallar en algo tan sencillo como comunicarse. Conocía como pocas personas los antecedentes que había detrás del feudo familiar. Si él y Miho hubieran tenido hijos, estaba seguro que a pesar de las decisiones que estos tomaran, siempre los apoyaría, haciendo hasta lo imposible para evitar que ellos se alejaran de sus padres. _-Miho-_ una sonrisa triste se posó en su rostro ante la memoria de su esposa, como en especial al rememorar la melancolía que ella experimentaba cuando veía madres con hijos le recordó que había una persona especialmente afectada por la separación de Lisa y Donald -_Dios ¿Cómo se sentirá Sarah con todo esto?-_

* * *

><p>Sobre el Océano Pacifico, en ruta hacia Honolulu, Hawái, USA.<p>

Después de breves momentos de indecisión, la mujer decidió continuar con la dieta que su doctor les había impuesto a ella y a su marido por unas horas más al menos, antes de sucumbir a la tentación. Ya que pronto estarían en su destino y quería probar de nuevo el Cerdo Kalua* -Quisiera la opción de pechugas Cordon Blue con ensalada- así que decidió olvidar esa particular preocupación y relajarse un poco durante el viaje. Aunque eso solo la dejara con noventa y nueve cosas por las que aún tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Algo de tomar señora?-

-Solo una botella de agua.-

-Muy bien, en un momento traeremos su orden-

-Gracias- con eso la azafata prosiguió su camino para atender a más pasajeros de la sección, mientras que la mujer no podía ocultar el nerviosismo que sentía conforme se aproximaban a su destino.

-Por favor cariño, trata de calmarte- Su esposo que encontraba sentado a su izquierda noto su inquietud y decidió tratar de tranquilizarla colocando sus manos sobre las de ella envolviéndolas en un protector abrazo.

-Hhmm- dejo salir ella -No estoy preocupada por mí, estoy preocupada por ti y por nuestra hija-

Lejos de sentirse incomodo por la declaración, Donald Hayes solo asintió con la cabeza -Ya veo- sabia hacia donde quería llevar su esposa la conversación y esta vez no podía escapar, dado que se encontraban a más de 3 mil metros sobre el mar, así que no podía aplicar la máxima de Napoleón sobre batallar con una mujer.

-¿Dime de nuevo porque es que ella no sabe que vamos?- Los ojos de Sarah brillaban con la curiosidad de una araña que ha atrapado a una mosca en su telaraña.

-Bueno ya sabes que por motivos de seguridad, viajamos en un vuelo "civil"- hizo énfasis en la última palabra -por este tramo del viaje. De hecho de acuerdo a lo establecido apenas hoy por la mañana Globalsky junto con el resto de comandantes militares recibieron la lista definitiva de asistentes e invitados a las ceremonias. Algo que estaba fuera de mi control.- dijo Donald con un tono que casi lo convenció a él mismo. Una cosa eran las consideraciones de seguridad, otra suponer que su hija no tendría inconveniente alguno en tener a sus padres de visita por unos días en el lugar que ella llamaba hogar por casi seis años.

No muy convencida por la explicación de su esposo Sarah Hayes decidió dejar ese tema zanjado por los momentos, ya que había otros más urgentes -¿Qué crees que haga cuando se entere de que serás tú quien la condecore y la promueva?-

_-Otra pregunta difícil- _en honor a la verdad aunque él estaba seguro que su hija mostraría su actitud profesional durante los eventos y envainaría la espada que metafóricamente había empuñado en su contra desde la muerte de su esposo lo que obviamente dificultaba predecir su reacción. _-Karl Riber, te has convertido en nuestro fantasma particular-_ aún le era difícil decir su nombre y una parte de él no quisiera preguntarse si estará o no descansando en paz al ver todas dificultades que han pasado su hija y él.

-La verdad es que espero que al menos se siente con nosotros durante la cena- Donald movió los labios entrecerrándolos en una mueca de fastidio -conmigo sería más correcto decir-

Sarah se quedó callada unos momentos tratando de pensar en una manera para levantarle el ánimo a su esposo, pero después de seis años de separación entre padre e hija, la mujer encontraba cada vez más difícil hallar los estímulos adecuados para evitar que Donald se sumergiera en un preocupante estado melancólico. La muerte de Karl no solo fue un durísimo golpe para Lisa, sino también para los Hayes que desde ese momento han llevado vidas separadas de la de su hija. Con los años Donald ha llegado a sentir remordimiento por el papel que jugó al cambiar la asignación de Riber al Liverpool; pero en su cabeza se ha convencido de que ya era tarde para decir lo siento.

-No es tarde para decir lo siento- Donald se giró para ver a su esposa que al parecer es capaz de leerle la mente -Ella es nuestra hija y es una militar.- esta vez era Sarah quien tomo las manos de su esposa -Ella entiende- apretó sus manos -aunque sea muy doloroso, ella sabe que en una guerra pasan estas cosas. Son trágicas y calan hondo en el alma de cualquiera. Nuestra Lisa lo sabe y sé que le duele saber que nadie ni siquiera tú, es culpable de la muerte de Karl.-

El patriarca de los Hayes no estaba del todo convencido por esa afirmación de su esposa, si bien el no disparo las balas o mejor dicho los torpedos que acabaron con la vida de su yerno incomodo, la conciencia es algo muy difícil de acallar. Donald hizo un esfuerzo para no notarse incomodo pero no tiene caso, su pesadilla más recurrente durante los últimos seis años ha sido precisamente el que Lisa se reúna con su prematuramente fallecido esposo sin que él pueda hacer absolutamente nada, sin importarle sus suplicas o cuantas veces le diga que lo siente Lisa siempre termina siendo reclamada por la obscuridad. La idea de perderla sin que esta le perdone, lo ha carcomido lentamente tanto que sus arrugas y canas se han multiplicado con los años borrando cualquier vestigio de la cabellera castaña que le heredero a su pequeña milagro.

_-Mi pequeña milagro- _sonrió un poco y eso alivio la carga_ -he ahí un apodo del cual no había pensado en muchos años- _se dijo Donald.

Pocos sabían que Lisa era el último intento de Donald y Sarah para concebir una familia, los tres previos terminaron abruptamente con menos de dos meses de haber sido concebidos. Lo que provoco más de una depresión para Sarah que no soportaba la idea de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para darle a Donald un heredero, o en este caso heredera para que los Hayes continuaran. No que eso le importara a su esposo, quien cortésmente rechazo tocar el tema de un posible divorcio para buscar a una pareja que pudiera dar el tan preciado fruto, en opinión de Donald el jamás rompería el juramento de amar a Sarah por sobre todas las cosas que hizo ante las leyes de los hombres y de Dios.

-Se lo que estas pensado- dijo con una sonrisa Sarah. Donald solo la miro sin perder su expresión confundida -Nuestro pequeño milagro.-

-Vaya que su llegada fue bastante dilatada. Pero valió la pena.- esta vez Donald Hayes poseía una sonrisa auténtica.

-Totalmente.- Sarah se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Así que su fidelidad, dedicación y amor por el otro fue recompensada con la llegada de Elizabeth Alexandra Hayes. Una pequeña sietemesina que demostró desde la incubadora que sería un hueso duro de roer. Los médicos que atendieron el embarazo de Sarah y la posterior estancia de la pequeña en el ala neonatal del Queen Alexandra* solían bromear de que la pequeña tenía prisa por nacer y salir a comerse el mundo. Conforme iba creciendo se hizo claro que su Lisa heredo de él la dignidad, el orgullo, determinación la tez clara sin llegar a ser pálida, y cabellera castaña, mientras que de Sarah no solo tomo el par de esmeraldas que adornaban su rostro, sino también el porte, gracia e inteligencia que caracterizaban a su progenitura. Ahora sin embargo poco quedaba de la pequeña que jugaba con su gorro militar cuando entraba de puntillas a su despacho en Dravelltown, la que le imploro con lágrimas en los ojos que no sacrificara a Rogue su poni, o la que iba en camino a convertirse en una gran concertista de piano.

-¿Por qué sigues teniendo fe en mí?-

-Porque te conozco mi amor. Detrás de esa muralla de orgullo, tozudez e inflexibilidad hay un hombre que gusta de leerle poesía a su esposa…- ambos sonrieron -ama leer sus libros, montar a caballo, que siempre da todo de si cuando dirige una misión o se prepara para guiar a sus tropas. Que a pesar de los años se ha mantenido creyendo siempre en sus principios y que no dudara en ponerse en la línea de fuego si con eso protege a sus hombres, sus amigos y sus principios- Sarah jugaba con los cada vez más grises cabellos de su esposo.

-A veces pienso en el daño que le hice a Lisa cuando no aprobé su relación con Riber y en especial cuando él pidió su mano Sarah. Si yo hubiera manejado las cosas de forma diferente- movió su cabeza. Todo eso le dolía a Donald y Sarah lo sabía.

-Ambos sabemos que no podemos hacer nada para cambiar el pasado mi amor. Ya no te atormentes más por eso.-

Pero Donald no podía dejar de pensar en sus fallas como padre. Su rechazo a las decisiones respecto a los asuntos personales de su hija fue lo que propicio la dolorosa y prolongada separación, tal vez Sarah sea demasiado noble para echárselo en cara, pero él no era un ignorante, sabía que esa idea se le había cruzado al menos una vez por la cabeza de Sarah, porque esa idea si había cruzado por su cabeza.

-Es difícil no recriminarme Sarah, era mi hija y la rechace, fui incapaz de escuchar sus deseos. Para después interferir con las decisiones que ella quería tomar con respecto a su carrera- Donald movió la cabeza -A cambio ella me desterró su vida como si solo fuera un mal sueño-

-No hables como si no pudiéramos corregir nuestro camino. Estamos con vida ¿o no?- Don asintió con la cabeza -Entonces todavía podemos recuperar a nuestra hija-

-¿Crees que todavía sea posible? ¿Qué Lisa todavía pueda perdonarme?- dijo sin esperanza Donald Hayes. Para después hacerse una figura pequeña en su asiento. Las dudas lo carcomían por completo.

Sarah no pudo evitar sentir como el corazón le volvía a dar un vuelco al escuchar la desangelada voz de su esposo cada vez que revivía los últimos años de separación de su hija. Lisa solo se comunicaba con su madre, ya sea por cartas o correos electrónicos, bajo pretexto de los protocolos de seguridad imperantes en Ataria del Sur, que restringían el número de llamadas que los civiles y personal militar podían hacer. El uso del teléfono había quedado reservado a asuntos de naturaleza oficial o emergencias con el exterior. Solo había visitado dos ocasiones Dravelltown, a pesar de haber tenido algunas licencias a su disposición prefiriendo pasarlas en la isla o con alguno de sus amigos.

-Don deja de lamentarte por eso. Lo que necesitamos hacer ahora es aprovechar esta oportunidad para reconciliarnos. Nuestra hija nos ama, es solo que ha necesitado de tiempo para poder poner en perspectiva todo lo que ha pasado, para tranquilizarse y escucharnos-

-¿Escucharnos?-

-¿No estamos en esto juntos cariño?-

-Sí-

-Entonces ella nos escuchara a ambos, y ya verás que podremos hacerla entrar en razón. Lisa es muy inteligente, y es también muy generosa.-

-Tienes muchas esperanzas en que Lisa me puede perdonar-

-Conozco a mi hija y te conozco a ti Donald. Ambos son determinados al punto de ser testarudos, pero tienen un buen corazón que está ahí esperando que ambos se den una oportunidad para resolver esta pelea.

-Ojala tengas razón Sarah.- Donald beso la mejilla de su esposa _-Y todavía haya algo de nuestra hija, en la mujer que se ha convertido-_ ambos permanecieron en silencio por el resto del viaje. Mientras él trataba de mantenerse positivo sobre el inminente reencuentro familiar.

Si solo hubiera sido él quien viajara para ver a su hija, no necesitaba ser adivino para conocer la reacción de Lisa, así que era una gran suerte que su esposa viniera con él. Pero había algo más que le preocupaba sobre Lisa y que solo contribuía a fortalecer sus temores.

Donald Hayes viajaba como uno de los máximos representantes ingleses a Ataria del Sur a las ceremonias que se llevarían a cabo por parte de los gobiernos que integraban al UEG, las ceremonias conmemorarían a las víctimas, y en su calidad de máxima autoridad militar, extendería reconocimientos, colocaría medallas y haría oficial promociones basadas en el valor y/o méritos de los oficiales y enlistados del Reino Unido que se hubieran destacado en el cumplimiento de sus deberes durante toda la campaña coreana, los reconocimientos serían tanto en vida como póstumamente. Eso último alivio a Hayes.

_-Hemos estado tan cerca de perderte mi pequeña.- _suspiro recordando el momento en que recibió el aviso de las detonaciones en nucleares sobre la flota del UEG. Los primeros reportes eran aterradores y por unos momentos pensó tomar el teléfono y preparar a su esposa para el momento en que confirmaran lo peor. Pero algo que en el fundo de su mente, él quisiera creer que fue su disciplina y autocontrol lo detuvo. Las imágenes satelitales mostraban a un Macross atrapado en la onda expansiva de uno de los misiles, lo que significaba exposición a la radiación.

Sus temores parecieron hacerse realidad en ese instante, el que algo le pasara a él o peor aún a ella y que no hubieran sido capaces de enmendar las cosas. La reunión maratónica de los altos mandos del gobierno inglés fue extenuante y los ánimos se dispararon cuando los americanos declararon su intención de responder de igual manera. Donald junto con el resto de sus colegas aguardaron nerviosamente el momento en que el despliegue de vectores estratégicos hacia la entrega de la carga táctica -para parafrasear al enlace americano en Northwood- llegara a sus objetivos. Y de ahí a esperar a que el Apocalipsis cayera sobre la tierra.

Afortunadamente ese prospecto nunca se materializo y en su lugar a pesar de las perdidas sostenidas por la flota, entre ellas un portaaviones americano. El desembarco en Inchon probó ser un golpe definitivo en contra del ESBIN y sus planes en el teatro. Fue además especialmente satisfactorio encontrar el nombre de su hija mencionado en los reportes que enviaban tanto Globalsky como el Almirante Kimmel que relataban los eventos de la batalla.

"…Es de notar que durante el desarrollo de las acciones tanto aéreas como de superficie, el E-2D Hawkeye con clave "Weather Girl" bajo el comando de la TntCom. Elizabeth A. Hayes (RN), estuvo en todo momento proporcionando control táctico de las operaciones e indispensable coordinación entre las diferentes unidades aéreas aliadas presentes a pesar de los riesgos inherentes de encontrarse bajo fuego. Logrando un alto porcentaje de efectividad en sus misiones asignadas, sin dejar de mencionar la calma, profesionalismo y dedicación mostradas por ella al coordinar las CAPs que protegieron a la flota en la última parte de la batalla. También es de notar la dedicación de la TntCom. Riber en los momentos posteriores a las detonaciones nucleares asumió la doble misión de reacomodar los activos aéreos de la flota y realizar reconocimientos aéreos en los lugares de impacto, una labor en extremo peligrosa…" Esas líneas venían firmadas por el Almirante Kimmel, el oficial a cargo de las operaciones en todo el Pacifico. Si una cosa se les enseña a los Hayes es que no hay reconocimiento más grande que el que te hace un superior directo por tu desempeño en los deberes. Pero también estaba otro reporte menos conocido sometido por parte del departamento de recursos de la nave.

"… Después de aterrizar el caza bajo su control permitiendo que el Teniente Alonzo Ruíz recibiera atención médica crítica que permitió salvarle la vida. La Teniente Comandante Hayes fue llevada a sus cuarteles y tratada por agotamiento físico y mental…"

Lo último intrigaba además de preocupar a Donald sobremanera. Por su acción de pilotear y aterrizar un caza F/A-18F desde el asiento del WSO mientras mantenía a raya a un caza enemigo salvando a su compañero de una muerte segura había hecho a Lisa merecedora de una Cruz de Vuelo Distinguido por un acto de valentía, y demostrar el coraje y devoción al deber durante vuelo en operaciones activas de vuelo contra el enemigo, típicos de un oficial de la RN. Una de varias condecoraciones que su madre y -si su hija se lo permite- él le colocaran durante una de las ceremonias. El orgullo de ver a su hija como una miembro distinguida de la Royal Navy además de ser un elemento importante en la eficacia de su nave, era opacado por la última frase que memorizo.

_-¿Qué demonios significa agotamiento físico y mental?- _Tenía que hacer algo y una idea se formó rápidamente en su cabeza -Querida tengo que hablar con alguien- dijo levantándose de su asiento en el momento en que la azafata traía sus platillos. Sarah asintió con la cabeza, los años le habían enseñado que si algo le preocupaba a su esposo, lo peor que podía hacer era tratar de forzarlo a hablar.

-Señor ¿está todo bien?-

-Disculpe señorita debo atender un asunto-

Para él, que gracias a su calidad como comandante de teatro tenía acceso a los reportes internos acerca del Macross, sus misiones, desempeño y evaluaciones de desempeño de su tripulación le era tan aterrador como motivo de orgullo las palabras con las que los superiores de Lisa se expresaban de está. El jamás ha tenido dudas sobre la decisión de Lisa de enlistarse en la Royal Navy, pero algo le dice que las cosas no están del todo bien en el Macross. Por lo que decide caminar unas cuantas filas más atrás para hablar con la persona que necesita.

Estaba claro que para evitar que la mentalidad obsesiva que sabe que su hija ha construido por debajo de la imagen de profesional dedicada a su deber, se escondía una mujer a la que aún le dolía el alma por haber sido separada por su gran amor y que anhelaba la oportunidad de ajustar cuentas con el responsable material de dicha separación. Por eso es que se había opuesto a los cambios en su carrera que tomo su hija, aunque al final del día de poco sirvieron ya que abandono su Inglaterra querida y se propuso ser seleccionada para el proyecto SDCV-1. Su único consuelo en ese momento era que estaría bajo el mando y mirada expectante de un viejo amigo como lo era Henry J. Globalsky, eso contribuía a que Hayes durmiera un poco durante la noche. No que le fuera decir eso a Sarah, no, ella ya tenía suficiente lidiar con su parálisis y con el trabajo de Donald.

-Comandante Kramer.- se dirigió al piloto que estaba dando cuenta del almuerzo recién servido.

-¿Señor?- Ethan se mostró sorprendido pero lo disimulo bastante bien.

-¿Tienes unos momentos?-

-Por supuesto.- Kramer sonrió recordando que jamás era bueno negarse a una solicitud de un almirante. Especialmente uno con la reputación de Don Hayes. Le ofreció el asiento vacío que tenía a su lado.

Una vez que estuvo en el asiento Donald comenzó -En primera quiero agradecerte por el hecho de haber aceptado venir con nosotros a esta ceremonia. Entiendo que hubieras preferido pasar estas fechas con tú familia…- pero Kramer lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera proseguir.

-Pero Lisa es mi familia señor, así que no tiene nada de que disculparse.- contesto con sinceridad el piloto. -Además un par de viejos amigos han decidido casarse después de un tiempo considerable, y fueron muy amables en invitarnos a Helena y a mí a la ceremonia-

Don estaba consciente de que Ethan viajaba más por razones personales Ataria del Sur que por otra cosa, y justamente esas razones personales le daban a Hayes algo de que aferrarse para lo que estaba a punto de pedirle al piloto, una parte de él genuinamente sintió remordimiento de la situación en que estaba por poner a Kramer, ya que de verdad tenia aprecio por el mismo. Pero no podía ignorar su corazonada sobre Lisa, él seguía siendo su padre ya sea que le gustase o no y por ende debía cuidarla en la medida de sus posibilidades incluso de ella misma si llegaba a darse el caso.

Así que se preparó para manejar con tacto a su joven amigo -Con todo, eso me demuestra que estas comprometido y eso es algo de lo que me hacen sentir muy honrado de que estés aquí con nosotros- dijo Donald con una expresión suave casi relajada.

Durante los años que ha conocido al joven londinense, ha aprendido que se trata de una persona dedicada a su deber, que ha ido madurando rápidamente perdiendo mucha de la arrogancia que caracteriza a los jóvenes pilotos navales sustituyéndola en su lugar por una tranquila confianza en sus capacidades de mando y de vuelo. No en balde acaba de ser promovido a comandante y si las cosas continúan de esta manera, pronto su nombramiento como CAG de alguno de los portaviones ingleses, sería oficial y con eso Kramer haría historia. Hayes esperaba de verdad que el joven sobreviviera los rigores del combate puesto que le ha tomado una gran estima. A través de él ha ganado una nueva visión de Karl Riber, ahora se da cuenta que lo trato severamente y lo prejuzgo erróneamente y a pesar de que en privado aún sostiene que no era el hombre adecuado para su hija. Sin embargo ya no hay que pueda hacer.

-Escucha Ethan, hay algo que necesito pedirte, algo de naturaleza personal y que por obvias razones no puedo realizar por mi cuenta…- Hayes se lamentó, debía cuidar las apariencias dado que no deseaba que sus acciones fueran malinterpretadas

Eso alerto a Kramer. Al conocer a Donald Hayes de forma personal por algún tiempo ya, se puede dar a la idea sobre lo que le obliga a ser tan indirecto a la hora de encarar una situación. -¿Quiere que averigüe sobre Lisa?- pregunto más bien para confirmar. Donald simplemente asintió. -Con el debido respeto señor no entiendo el porque me está pidiendo algo como esto.-

-Adak- murmuro Hayes cuidando de que nadie lo escuchara decir esas palabras.

Kramer hizo una mueca, ahora entendía la preocupación de Hayes, lo seguía incomodando pero ahora lo entendía. El incidente ocurrido en Adak, ninguno de ellos sabía exactamente qué había ocurrido esa noche, salvo que Lisa había estado muy cerca de morir, eso fue algo que crispaba los nervios de ambos hombres. De hecho iban a condecorar al piloto responsable por salvarle la vida a su amiga. Sin embargo la ausencia de detalles sobre el mismo en los reportes oficiales, aunado al hecho de que Globalsky se ha rehusado cortésmente a hablar del tema, junto con el hecho de que Lisa fuera puesta en licencia temporal, solo incrementaba sus preocupaciones sobre un evento el cual a pesar del tiempo transcurrido no tenía una imagen clara del mismo. De no haber sido porque un viejo conocido, el Capitán Maistroff que toco el incidente muy someramente en uno de los correos que a los cuarteles de la flota del pacifico y de los cuales él ha estado pendiente y tiene acceso, no se hubiera enterado de la suspensión de Lisa a causa -oficialmente- del estrés experimentado.

-Ya veo señor- todas las piezas formaron un rompecabezas completo en la mente de Ethan. Como su padre, él también había recibido evasivas de parte de sus amigos Claudia y Roy sobre los eventos de esa noche. Y eso era algo que le preocupaba después de todo se había prometido cuidar de la que fuera la esposa de su mejor amigo, aunque sabe perfectamente que dicha resolución lo metería en más de un problema si Lisa lo escuchara decirla en voz alta -Quiere que averigüe que es lo que no nos han dicho sobre lo que ocurrió esa noche. Si es que hay algo que averiguar-

Hayes sonrió, conoce de primera mano la sagacidad del piloto naval. Por algo se ha convertido en una leyenda para los pilotos de la FAA -Exacto. Voy a serte sincero, esta solicitud requiere de alguien que sea capaz de moverse sin despertar demasiadas atenciones para mucha gente. Y tú ya conoces a gente que puede ponernos en la dirección correcta sin ser demasiados obvios- en ese momento se lamentó de haber llegado tan alto en la jerarquía militar.

-Algo rápido y concreto ¿verdad?-

-En efecto-

Los dedos de Ethan golpeaban rítmicamente los respaldos de su asiento. Hayes podía ver el conflicto en que lo había puesto, espiar a una de sus mejores amigas bajo el pretexto de ayudar a protegerla de cualquier problema incluso antes de que estos emerjan, o confiar en ella y en las personas que la han cuidado desde que llego a la isla para integrarse en el proyecto SDCV-1. Ninguna de las dos opciones era una fácil _-Si confiaran en ti te hubieran dicho lo que sucedió ¿no crees?- _eso lo hizo fruncir el ceño. Cuando leyó los reportes de la acción lo primero que noto era lo escueto que estos eran durante la parte del regreso al Macross por parte del caza del cual Lisa estaba en los controles. Lo único que consiguió de Roy a través de algunas llamadas y correos, era que Lisa había sufrido una enorme impresión y que si quería más detalles debía preguntarlos en persona o a Lisa. _-Me pregunto si Helena conoce más a fondo las circunstancias que rodean a todo eso- _La pelirroja dijo que pasaría unos días con sus padres antes de alcanzarlos en Ataria, ya que ella también había sido invitada a la ceremonia. Sin embargo la pregunta subsistía ¿Qué era lo que no sabían sobre esa noche?-

Donald al observar los problemas por los que estaba pasando el piloto decidió intervenir para sacarlo de sus meditaciones -¿Ethan estás bien?-

-Uh… sí discúlpeme almirante-

Para ambos estaba claro por qué debían manejarse con cuidado. Adak podía significar Cuando se llega a un determinado nivel no hay manera de evitar que la política se convierta en un factor a tener en cuenta a la hora de tomar decisiones, esa era una cruel realidad que él había aceptado. Pero eso era distinto a permitir que su hija terminara involucrada como peón de algún adversario militar o político. Odiaba el hecho de que alguien quisiera perjudicarlo a través de su pequeña, por eso es que estaba decidido a contener y neutralizar cualquier problema antes de que este creciera.

-Almirante-

-Dime hijo-

-Lo hare- respondió con decisión Ethan.

Eso dejo más tranquilo a Hayes. Definitivamente Kramer era un hombre que se preocupaba por sus amigos y seres queridos y haría lo necesario para apoyarlos y ayudarlos. La clase de hombre que él aprobaría para que su hija iniciara una relación que quizás en el futuro pueda ser benéfica para todos en especial para Lisa. Con eso resuelto el almirante y el piloto decidieron hablar de otros temas, estaban a unas tres horas de Hawái y decidieron que harían el esfuerzo y aprovecharían a recorrer la isla en la escasa noche que pasarían en ella.

* * *

><p>Base Macross, Barrio militar, sección de Viviendas de Oficiales. Isla Ataria del Sur, Japón.<p>

El sol se estaba ya alzando de nuevo en la base, casi podía escuchar afuera de su ventana como las familias se preparaban para comenzar el nuevo día, las madres preparando el desayuno, niños alistando sus mochilas mientras los padres degustaban de café o jugo mientras aguardaban en la mesa jugando con las llaves del auto, viendo la televisión o con el periódico en las manos. Otro día normal como los han tenido desde hace dos semanas, pero un hombre no estaba de un particular buen humor para levantarse aun de la cama donde daba vueltas, él quería otra hora de sueño aunque sabía que eso era más bien imposible. Este día era uno muy importante para él, así que tenía que estar alistándose muy pronto.

Por suerte tuvo ayuda para encontrar motivos para pararse de la cama _-Huele condenadamente bien- _los deliciosos olores que emanaban desde la cocina hicieron el truco, se levantó de la cama y procedió a lavarse la cara y cepillarse, no quería recibir a su visita con lagañas o mal aliento, se peinó y vistió con jeans acompañado de una camisa tipo polo con el emblema del Skull y un par de tenis. _-Uhmm parece que será sopa de pollo- _La radio sonaba con más intensidad conforme se acercaba a la cocina, lo mismo que la claridad. Cruzo el umbral que dividía el pasillo que daba a su habitación con el de la sala comedor se paró en silencio observando a su visita trabajar en la cocina.

Vistiendo la blusa blanca de su uniforme, completando su atuendo con uno de los delantales de la cocina y concentrada en picar los vegetales, poner las especias en el agua caliente. Claudia Grant se veía hermosa bañada por la tenue luz del sol que se filtraba a esas horas de la mañana, estaba totalmente abstraída preparando ahora que tenía tiempo la comida para más tarde, después pasaría brevemente por la oficina, para salir a medio día hacia las pistas de la base para recibir a su abuela, su hermano y a su futuro suegro.

Un movimiento fugaz la alerto del hecho de que ya no estaba sola en la cocina -Roy podrías pasarme las papas.- ella dijo si levantar la vista lo que ocultaba la sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro.

-Seguro- dijo Roy se acercó hasta la mesita de la cocina que tenía la compra que Claudia había hecho -Pop me aviso que el vuelo viene retrasado. Unas dos horas más- dijo llevándole el encargo hasta la tabla donde Claudia preparaba el almuerzo.

-Lo sé, Bowie me mandó un mensaje diciendo lo mismo- contesto en el mismo momento en que los brazos de su prometido rodearon su cintura y la atrajeron hasta el cálido pero firme cuerpo de Roy. Una breve risa salió de sus labios al sentir los besos que este le daba en la mejilla y cuello al tiempo que le tomaba sus manos obligándolas a detenerse por unos instantes. -¿Qué crees que haces?- pregunto con tono juguetón aunque ya conocía de antemano la respuesta.

-Tú sabes lo que estoy haciendo…- dijo Fockker mientras ponía más intensidad en sus atenciones. Sus manos comenzaron a adentrarse por debajo del delantal y Claudia solo gimió en aprobación cuando estas desabrocharon parte de su blusa y jugaban con su piel. -Yo solo tengo que llegar a poner mi firma en papeles y depurar las listas de reemplazos-

El piloto agradeció el hecho de que él solo tenía que presentarse medio día en la base, los mecánicos eran los que estaban trabajando a todo ritmo revisando, reparando y poniendo al día todas las aeronaves del grupo aéreo ahora que tenían tiempo. Lo que significaba que él estaba atascado en su oficina lidiando con papeles de toda clase, solicitudes de permisos y licencias para el personal, solicitudes de adquisición de refacciones, girar órdenes para el mantenimiento de elementos estructurales críticos para sus aviones. Era un gran y elaborado trabajo, que se magnificaba por el hecho de que como CAG en funciones no solo era el Skull, eran todos los demás escuadrones. Pero eso no importaba ahora, por unos momentos estaba dispuesto a olvidarse de eso ya que solo tenía en la cabeza hacerle el amor a la mujer que pronto se convertirá en su esposa. -Amor… te necesito- dijo con ronca voz.

Claudia por su parte meneo la cabeza reprochándose lo débil que era, entendía la necesidad de Roy. Habían sido poco menos de 10 días de abstinencia para ambos y mentiría si dijera que tal decisión no ha sido difícil para ella también, de hecho solo bastaba decir que eso se notaba en el humor de ambos. Sin embargo había que mantenerse firmes y con convicción ya que solo faltaban dos días y su veda autoimpuesta terminaría por lo que levanto la cabeza y miro a su prometido -Roy detente por favor- dijo reuniendo todas la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba.

Por su parte Fockker se paralizo ante el pedido de Claudia y giro su cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada suplicante de esta y el incendio que amenazaba con envolver todo en la cocina súbitamente se quedó sin oxígeno. A regañadientes ordeno a sus manos parar y ambos se quedaron en silencio sin más sonidos que la radio acompañada de la olla que estaba en la estufa.

-Gracias- fue lo que dijo con la mujer una pequeña sonrisa mientras lo miraba con sus ojos color miel pidiéndole perdón y fortaleza. Fockker aunque contrariado no podía estar molesto con ella, al menos no cuando no ella lo miraba de esa manera tan llena de amor.

_-Vaya amigo eres un idiota…- _suspiro _-Sabes lo importante que es para ella esto y tú vienes y casi lo arruinas-_

Roy se pateó mentalmente ante el hecho de haberla puesto en esa posición en especial cuando esta era la única condición en la que Claudia no había cedido. Claro que también era algo difícil para ella, desde que él le pidiera matrimonio formalmente en la intimidad de su camarote en el Macross lo único que ambos habían tenido en la cabeza era pasar todo el tiempo que fuera posible juntos. Sin embargo él era consciente de que a pesar de que habían comenzado su vida de pareja hace tiempo, ella siempre había mantenido una serie de valores tradicionales como el ir siempre a misa los domingos, celebrar las pascuas y el aniversario luctuoso de sus padres. Eso contrastaba con la crianza más liberal de Pop de ir pocas veces a misa, cena de navidad lo menos elaborada posible, eso sí visitaban a mama Joyce cada año en su cumpleaños. Así que pasar 10 días separados por las noches era algo que le afectaba sobremanera a él, ya que quería pasar todo el tiempo libre que tenían en estos momentos con ella.

-Lo siento- la voz contrita del piloto le indico a su novia que lo decía en serio así que no había razón para enojarse con este.

-Está bien amor.- dijo acariciándole las mejillas -¿Me ayudas con esto?-

-Seguro-

De esa manera ambos terminaron de preparar el almuerzo y disfrutar del desayuno antes de que Roy llevara a Claudia a las oficinas de la base en su Humvee asignado. Mientras lo hacían pusieron el radio.

"-Y ahora los dejamos con el hit que está sonando en todas las frecuencias de la región, un favorito para nuestras tropas que están allá afuera… cortesía de nuestra querida Miss Macross"- dijo la voz del locutor.

"Stage lights flashing,

The feeling's smashing…"

El arreglo de la canción mezclaba música de instrumentos de orquesta como saxofón y piano con toques electrónicos al tiempo que la voz de Minmei se escuchaba en todo lo alto. La canción era divertida, rápida y agradable para los oídos, sin una gran historia pero cumplía a la perfección su objetivo. Entretenía por unos momentos a las personas.

Roy subió el volumen ante la sorpresa de Claudia que le dio una mirada tipo ¿Es en serio Fockker? A lo que este respondió simplemente con un -¿Qué? Es pegajosa la tonada- Claudia abrió los ojos por la incredulidad de escuchar a su novio un fanático de larga vida de Metallica, Slayer y Johnny Cash recitar la tonada de un éxito pop.

"…My heart and soul belong to you.

And I'm here now, singing…"

_-Seguro que Lisa debe estar aun en shock por toda la atención que le están dando a la chica- _La idea divirtió a Claudia por unos segundos hasta que recordó que los problemas que Lisa tenía no solo se limitan a una chica que acaba de salir de la pubertad. Y con eso recordó como tomo la noticia que sus padres o más bien su padre venía en la delegación británica.

_Ayer en la oficina del Comodoro Globalsky._

_Cualquiera que estuviera presente en esa habitación pensaría que se trataba de una escena sacada de una película de detectives justo en la parte donde el culpable del crimen acaba de ser revelado y hace su mejor actuación de sorpresa y confusión esperando hacer dudar al detective de su análisis._

_Y por la reacción de la "culpable" una de completa incredulidad dibujada en su rostro tan común en ella como el imaginarla vestida de payaso en una fiesta infantil, más de uno de los presentes no dudaría en decir que la noticia ha sorprendido a una de las personas con la mayor fama de estoicidad ante lo imprevisto que hubieran conocido. O al menos eso era lo que pasaba por la mente de Claudia Grant que acaba de presenciar el intercambio._

_-¿Comandante?- repitió por tercera vez Lisa Riber totalmente sorprendida ante la noticia de su inminente ascenso._

_-¿Hay alguna otra Teniente Comandante Riber por aquí que yo no conozca?- Globalsky se decidió a aprovechar el estado de confusión de la joven, se dijo que serviría para la parte más difícil del anuncio. -Confío en que usted no tenga problemas de audición Comandante-_

_Aun sorprendida por el anuncio de su inminente promoción Lisa solo movió la cabeza. -Bien porque estoy autorizado a revelarle que además de su promoción usted fue propuesta para varias medallas por sus acciones durante el transcurso de la guerra- Lisa siguió con sus ojos abiertos -Y nos ha llegado el aviso de que nuestras solicitudes fueron aprobadas.-_

_Por su parte Lisa solo logro articular un breve argumento -Pero ¿Por qué yo señor?...- ella estaba segura que debía haber un error -Hay muchos otros elementos que han desempeñado labores de mucho más mérito y valor que las mías, yo no…- simplemente era inaudito se decía ella, solo por haber volado en unas cuantas misiones y coordinado ataques a objetivos enemigos eso no era nada especial si se comparaba con los pilotos, los médicos, los marines que lucharon para abrirse paso en Adak, en Inchon y demás lugares. Que hubiera alguien que considerara ese desempeño como algo digno de reconocimiento, simplemente era ridículo en su opinión._

_-Suficiente Lisa…- Globalsky no estaba acostumbrado a usar una voz de mando para callar a sus oficiales, pero Lisa estaba haciendo una tormenta de un vaso con agua -Bien.- satisfecho de haber logrado su objetivo Henry dio unos pasos hasta la ventana de su oficina que daba directo hacia los muelles y astilleros de la base en donde podía observar el enorme dique cubierto en el cual se refugiaba el Macross -Tiene razón en algo… hay más oficiales y enlistados que merecen ser reconocidos por su contribución al cumplimiento de nuestros objetivos.- saco su pipa -Por ejemplo la Teniente Grant y el Comandante Fockker serán debidamente reconocidos en la ceremonia, junto con el equipo Bermellón y muchos otros más Lisa. Pero esto no se trata de ellos, sino de usted- agrego con firmeza en su voz._

_-Señor yo no sé qué decir.-_

_-Entonces no diga nada, usted se merece esto Lisa. Su dedicación y valentía han permitido que no solo nuestras misiones hayan sido ejecutadas con éxito, su inteligencia y calma bajo presión ha contribuido a salvar las vidas de muchos de los tripulantes no solo de la nave, sino de todo el grupo de batalla. Ha estado en la primera línea de combate cuando se le ha requerido y especialmente cuando no era necesario que usted se arriesgara.- dejo que sus palabras cobraran el efecto deseado -El hecho de que sea promovida y condecorada, es no solo un reconocimiento a sus capacidades, sino también significa que de ahora en adelante tendrá nuevas responsabilidades y yo sé que usted no nos defraudara ni a mí ni a esta nave o su tripulación.-_

_-Yo no lo haré. Se lo aseguro- respondió Riber con seguridad._

_-Bien Henry llego el momento- murmuro el ruso que dio un pitido a su pipa antes de girar para encarar a la joven -Eso está bien Lisa, asuma su nueva responsabilidad, porque esta se pondrá a prueba muy pronto.- eso intrigo tanto a Lisa como a Claudia. -Porque usted será ascendida a comandante por el Almirante Hayes- Tanto Henry como Grant observaron como la piel blanca de Riber se tornó todavía más pálida lo mismo que su expresión._

_-¿Mi padre?- ella se corrigió a si misma -¿Qué hace el Vicealmirante Hayes por estos lugares?- pregunto con temor. _

_-Que no es obvio comandante. Hayes forma parte de la delegación británica y como figura militar de mayor rango será quien colgara la gran mayoría de las condecoraciones del personal británico que fue convocado para asistir en la ceremonia. Además no viene solo, tengo entendido que su madre también viene entre los visitantes que nos acompañaran.-_

_Lisa solo se quedó parada sin moverse o decir palabra alguna, su mirada parecía perdida pero en realidad estaba calculando las implicaciones de dicha visita. Por mucho tiempo ha sabido que no podría ocultar su origen de hacerse público, esa fue una de las razones por las que busco integrarse al proyecto Macross, un inicio nuevo en un lugar lejos de la influencia que pudiera ejercer Donald Hayes. Ahora esa decisión ha regresado para burlarse en su cara de su intento de romper sus lazos con su herencia familiar._

_Los Hayes han sido un nombre tan engravado en la cultura naval de Inglaterra que en más de una ocasión se discutió otorgar un título nobiliario a la cabeza de la familia en determinadas épocas. Desde hace tres siglos un Hayes había luchado, comandado, o perecido durante alguna de las campañas navales emprendidas por la corona inglesa. Desde las batallas contra las flotas holandesas de De Ruyter, las campañas en el caribe contra los corsarios de pabellón español, comandando un navío de línea en Trafalgar bajo las ordenes de Nelson, una flotilla en Jutlandia, manteniendo la base de Gibraltar o la evacuación en Dunkerque operando frente a los Stukas nazis o sobrevivir a los Exocets y bombas argentinas en el Atlántico del Sur._

_Ella no se hacía ilusiones, cuando su relación con su padre y el abolengo que lleva su nombre de soltera fueran expuestos las cosas dentro de la nave iban a cambiar, miro brevemente a Claudia y la simpatía de esta -una de las pocas personas que conocía sus orígenes- le dijo todo lo que necesitaba que hacer. Solo había algo que ella podía hacer y era resignarse en tres días dejaran de verla como "La Reina del Hielo" y comenzaran a llamarle "La Princesa de Papa". Eso era tan desesperante todo su trabajo de casi seis años iba a ser puesto bajo la lupa en cuanto su padre le hiciera sentarse en la mesa usando a su madre como excusa. -Entiendo señor, me comportare como lo demanda mi rango y entrenamiento-_

_-Yo sé que será así Lisa…- faltaba un escollo más -Ya que después de todo he decidido que usted forme parte de la comitiva de bienvenida que reciba a todas las delegaciones del UEG y que en particular sea su asignación prestar cualquier apoyo a los delegados ingleses que nos visiten durante toda su estancia.- dejo la pipa -¿Será eso un problema?-_

_-En lo absoluto señor- dijo Lisa conteniendo el fuego que la estaba consumiendo. _

Claro que ella había estado de un humor de perros desde ayer, tanto que Rags -que resulto herido gracias a un fortuito accidente, uniéndose con eso a la lista de bajas en el Macross-ha preferido dormir con Rick por unos días con todo y que el perrito era muy apegado a su mama humana; por supuesto que no ayudaba que la canción o mejor dicho la voz que la canta se escuche a todas horas en la isla. A Claudia le preocupa que con lo estoica que puede llegar a ser Lisa esta explote en el momento menos oportuno y que cometa un error en especial ahora que los ojos se fijaran sobre ella una vez que su parentesco con un almirante se revele.

"…All bells are ringing.

My dream has finally come true…"

-Siempre dije que la enana tenía talento para la música, más que madera para estar en la milicia. Qué bueno que alguien encontró la manera de canalizarlo de forma adecuada- Claudia no discutió lo último dado que Roy tenía razón en esa última parte todo el que conociera a la jovencita de recursos humanos sabría que aunque capaz de desempeñar sus tareas de manera adecuada, notable en ciertos casos. Sin querer su prometido le había dado una salida a sus pensamientos.

-¿Sabes lo que van a hacer con la chica?-

Ella no estaba hecha para los rigores de la milicia. Y ahora con su éxito accidental todo sea dicho, Lynn Minmei ha ganado un sequito de admiradores entre la tripulación, las familias de estos y la población civil de Ataria del Sur, y eso fue antes de que su video cantando a capella en una de las salas de heridos del Macross se hubiera vuelto viral. La atención que el personal masculino y de las mujeres más jóvenes le proporcionan a la suboficial es hasta cierto punto agobiante para el resto de las mujeres pero dicen que Dios provee y al parecer ese ha sido caso, ya que corren rumores que tanto relaciones públicas como la dirección de entretenimiento para las tropas han tomado nota de los talentos de la chica y se hablaba de que se integraría a una gira con artistas de países del UEG que actuaran para las tropas aliadas en diferentes lugares, lo que supondrá que ella será reasignada del SDCV-1 dentro de poco.

-Ni idea. He escuchado lo mismo que todos, que pronto será reasignada y la pondrán en la división de entretenimiento a las tropas- respondió honestamente.

-¿Qué me dices de Rick? ¿Qué piensa a hacer él?-

-Ni idea amor.- contesto Roy sabiendo lo delicado que era el tema de Minmei para Claudia o Lisa. -Lo que sé es que mi hermanito no ha podido hablar mucho con ella o verla para el caso después de que todo este asunto de Miss Macross exploto. Sin mencionar que Rick mismo ha estado ocupado con sus obligaciones-

-Ya veo-

-Así que esta puede ser la oportunidad para Lisa- Claudia le dio una mirada inquisitiva a Roy -No me veas de esa forma que sabes de lo que estoy hablando. Yo no soy el enano, que no puede ver lo que está frente a él.-

Grant solo sonrió ya que ella ya estaba calculando los escenarios, si la chica se iba. Lisa podía tener el estímulo necesario para ir tras Rick de forma más decidida, él se quedaría con alguien mucho mejor que Minmei y esta última tendría la carrera que siempre había soñado. Todo el mundo ganaba de esa manera.

"…And the thrill that I feel

Is really unreal…"

-¿Sabes una cosa?- La sonrisa que Roy le dio la saco de sus maquinaciones.

-¿Qué?-

-Solo dos días más y serás mi esposa Grant-

Ella se acercó a él y comenzó a rascarle la parte de atrás de su cabeza -Si… en dos días más tú lindo y rubio trasero me va a pertenecer para hacer lo que quiera con él- respondió en el tono más pícaro que este hubiera escuchado en la morena hizo que este casi se pasara un semáforo en rojo ante las carcajadas de Claudia

-Mira lo que casi me haces hacer mujer.- contesto contrariado y con la libido en alto el piloto.

Pero Claudia no dijo nada solo aprovecho que estaban esperando el cambio de luces para acercarse al piloto tomar su rostro con ambas manos y besarlo en los labios, un beso que prometía una fuente inagotable de dicha; si Roy podía esperar los siguientes dos días que siendo honestos sería un suplicio para él. -Ojos al frente piloto que ya estamos cerca de nuestro destino- la mirada suave y amorosa de su mujer basto para tranquilizarlo.

_-Si es nuestro momento- _se dijo Roy Fockker mientras retomaba el camino.

En otra parte de la base una mujer estaba teniendo el día perfecto, si por perfecto se entiende estar al borde de un ataque de locura. _-Bien pudiste haber dicho que no, pero no querías quedar como una mala amiga- _rezongo mentalmente tratando de concentrarse en lo que sea que la persona frente a ella estuviera hablando. Honestamente no tenía interés en lo que estuviera diciendo pero si dejaba de prestarle atención podía escuchar en el radio como una canción se repetía constantemente en la misma. Y ella empezaba a odiar esa canción.

"…I can't believe I've come this far!

This is my time to be a star!"

La canción finalmente se detuvo y antes de que el locutor pudiera agregar unas palabras la radio fue cambiada de estación para alivio de la mujer que encontraba a la canción y a su autora e intérprete de la misma, un tanto irritantes por decir lo menos. Con todo aún había temas que se tenían que tratar y Lisa se volvió a concentrar en su misión de apoyar a su amiga en el favor que le pidió. Así que ahí estaba ella en una boutique observando como un grupo de mujeres arreglaban atareadas cual hormigas un vestido corto blanco con manga larga y cuello alto, elaborado de algodón seda con bordado y relieves florares.

-¡Gracias a Dios que limite mis postres!- Jean mientras pasaba sus manos por su cintura y con una sonrisa dejaba escapar toda la presión que estaba experimentando desde hace dos semanas.

Riber sino sonreír por las palabras de su amiga que no hacía nada por ocultar su nerviosismo por su inminente boda. -Te ves grandiosa Jean. Seguro que Vince se quedara sin habla-

Su amiga adopto una expresión soñadora -¿Tú crees?-

-Lo sé- dijo Lisa con seguridad mientras que las costureras se unían a ella asintiendo con la cabeza.

Ante tal afirmación Jean se sonrojo y se miró en el espejo, aunque en esos momentos a ella le faltaba el maquillaje y algunas joyas. Lo que reflejo devolvió no fue la imagen de una joven oficial médico que hace poco acaba de experimentar el mayor de los temores y peligros. Ni tampoco la que ha batallado en las últimas semanas para conseguir una buena noche de sueño sin tener que recurrir a las pastillas para dormir. Lo que ella vio fue a una mujer enamorada a punto del día más importante de su vida.

Mientras Jean sonreía ante su reflejo, Lisa miro a la mujer que sonreía como solo una persona enamorada podía hacer y un halo de nostalgia la envolvió a ella misma recordando con una cálida sonrisa la tarde en que su madre y ella seleccionaron el vestido para su boda. A pesar de lo apreciado de su recuerdo ella regreso al presente rápidamente dándose cuenta de las similitudes de su situación hace unos años con Karl, comparándolas con las de Claudia y Jean. Ante la levedad de la vida para los militares, sus novios decidieron no perder más tiempo e hicieron lo correcto y les propusieron formalmente una fecha para contraer nupcias. Ingeniería estimaba que el Macross y el grupo de batalla pasarían cerca de mes y medio en los diques y astilleros de la isla de Ataria, sin embargo las licencias para salir de la isla fueron restringidas por lo que se decidió que lo más adecuado sería un enlace civil y asistir a un servicio religioso donde se llevaría a cabo dicha ceremonia.

La fecha para efectuar el enlace sería en la semana de navidad y toda la familia Williams había acordado venir. De acuerdo a Jean su familia era bastante normal, una madre que era maestra de secundaria, un padre que era doctor y hermana mayor había decidido ser arquitecta y que de no ser por Jean ninguno tenía relación previa alguna con la milicia. Lo mismo no podía decirse los Grant ya que todos los hermanos terminaron uniéndose a la milicia, aunque no todos de manera voluntaria. Y solo el recordar que vería de nuevo a Nana Teri como la anciana insistía que todos la llamaran era motivo suficiente para que Lisa estuviera inquieta, la abuela de su amiga era la clase de persona que Lisa aspiraba a ser cuando tuviera esa edad o al menos esperaba poder llegar a la misma con la experiencia, alegría resolución de la señora, también esperaba conocer por fin a Howard o Bowie como todos lo conocían, en palabras de Vince su hermano menor era la oveja negra de la familia, aunque Claudia era rápida en aclarar que el joven era un buen chico que había cometido un error del cual hacia mucho que se arrepentía. Tanto los Grant como los Williams estaban entusiasmados sobremanera con la noticia del enlace de sus miembros, aunque por obvias razones no se podía efectuar una ceremonia religiosa teniéndose que conformarse solamente con una ceremonia civil era evidente que todos ansiaban el día en que Vince y Jean se unieran legalmente como marido y mujer.

_-Ojala así hubiera sido la mía- _Suspiro Lisa.

Su mente siempre activa le jugo otra mala pasada, recordando la desastrosa ocasión en que Karl trato de pedir su mano. La actitud de su padre esa noche ha sido uno de los momentos más amargos de la vida de Lisa, ella sabía que era un hombre testarudo pero llegar al extremo de rechazar a alguien solo porque no reunía el perfil adecuado -en opinión de su padre- para ser el futuro esposo de una Hayes. Era en verdad contrastante la actitud con la que ambas familias tomaron la noticia, aunque por lo que Jean ha comentado, sus padres eran personas sencillas que no perdían el sueño por cosas como la posición social o la cuenta del banco, ese modo de ver la vida hacia que en ocasiones se lamentara de haber nacido con un nombre como el Hayes.

-Creo que no hay nada que corregir señorita- agrego la gerente de la tienda que mira con orgullo como su trabajo se refleja en la alegría de la joven.

-Opino lo mismo Jean. El vestido te queda perfecto como esta-

-Entonces creo que no hay nada más que hacer nos lo llevamos-

Con eso pasaron a la caja en la que Jean pago el vestido, mientras hacia la promesa de que recomendaría a sus amigas a que visitaran el lugar cuando fuera el momento de que cada una realizara su propia la ceremonia religiosa. Ambas mujeres salieron sonrientes del lugar, una por que pronto estaría unida al hombre que ama la otra porque estaba feliz por su amiga. Pronto estaban en el auto de Lisa y se dirigían al hospital donde Jean se quedaría.

-¿Qué planes tienes para la tarde Lisa?- Jean estaba ansiosa por saberlos.

-Me temo que la pasaré en la base, tengo que ayudar a preparar los últimos detalles para las ceremonias de mañana y pasado, además espero el arribo de la delegación inglesa.-

-Ya veo- su amiga trato de ocultar su decepción -Me hubiera gustado que conocieras a mis padres, Vince y yo pasaremos al aeropuerto más tarde a recogerlos. Se supone que Nana y Bowie llegaran más tarde…-

-Ellos se quedaran en casa de Claudia ¿verdad?-

Jean asintió -Los míos se instalaran en la casa que compartimos y después los llevaremos a todos a recorrer la isla y a cenar-

-Suena divertido-

-Mis papas adoran a Vince y Nana es tan dulce…-

-Siempre que no seas Roy Fockker- agrego Lisa, ambas mujeres se rieron sonoramente cuando recordaron todo el nerviosismo que hacia presa del piloto cuando recordaba que la abuela de Claudia vendría para la boda.

-Bueno eso es culpa de mi futuro cuñado político. Quien le manda a tardarse tanto.-

-Tú sabes que los pilotos son susceptibles a aneurismas e hipoxia. Yo sospecho que a Fockker no le funcionan del todo bien las neuronas- más carcajadas de ambas.

-Afortunadamente Pop adora a Claudia, así que eso balancea las cosas un poco- La risa estaba ayudando a ambas a olvidarse por unos momentos de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-¿Jean?-

-Dime Lisa-

-¿Tú conoces al padre de Rick…- se corrigió mentalmente -y de Roy?-

-Sí ¿Por qué?-

Lisa no tenía una explicación acerca de porque quería saber algo como eso. Por lo que solo atino a sonreír tímidamente -Solo quiero saber.- dijo Riber recuperando un poco el aplomo. -Ambos tienen personalidades muy diferentes entre sí. Con todo y las diferencias de edad que sé juegan su parte; me sorprenden las diferencias y las similitudes entre los dos.- dijo esperando ser lo suficientemente convincente.

-Solo he conversado con él en un par de ocasiones en una licencia previa en California, creo que tú acompañabas al comodoro a un simposio en Europa. ¿Qué deseas saber?-

-Puedes decir que deseo saber más sobre cómo fue que Roy y Rick terminaron siendo lo que son. Así que por ese motivo tengo especial curiosidad en conocer a Mitchell "Pop" Hunter, el hombre al cual Rick y Roy llaman papa- dijo ella.

Jean pensó por unos momentos y le pareció que lo que su amiga decía era razonable. -Espera a que lo conozcas Lisa. Solo espera.-

Era la verdad, aunque no completa para Lisa, mientras que siempre le admiraba lo similar que eran los dos hermanos, le intrigaban más las diferencias. Ambos eran personas que hacían lo posible para llevar un estilo de vida relajado cada vez que se pudiera, aunque Fockker era un bromista consumado y Rick gustaba más de pasar el tiempo con sus amigos, cuando estaban arriba piloteando se tomaban las cosas muy enserio, a pesar del ocasional episodio en que Hunter abría la boca de más -pasaban con menos frecuencia que lo acostumbrado, pero pasaban todavía-.

-Se nota que no tuviste hermanos Lisa- dijo Jean con una sonrisa -Yo tampoco los tuve, pero tuve a mis primos, primas y a Marlenne.- agrego sin que su voz la traicionara. -no hay par de hermanos que se comporten exactamente iguales. Cada uno es su propia persona, en especial gente como Rick y Roy-

-Si tienes razón Jean- Lisa hizo silencio recordando todo lo que había vivido con ambos hasta ese día. A pesar de todas las peleas que sostenía con Fockker y Hunter, algunas más serias que otras, al final del día les tenía un aprecio especial y aunque nunca lo admitiría para que nadie dudara de su profesionalismo, siempre que alguno de los dos volaba, ella procuraba estar más alerta que de costumbre.

Después de pasar la tarde ayudando a Jean y Claudia con los preparativos de la boda, probarse su vestido de madrina de honor y evitar de que alguna de las novias matase a alguno de los miembros de relaciones públicas que "supervisan y aconsejan" gratuitamente a las parejas, Lisa llega a la casa provisional que comparte con Claudia en la base, que dentro de poco será solo suya ya que su amiga se mudara a una casa adecuada para comenzar su vida como mujer casada, mientras reparan el Macross para volver a salir. Está cansada y la noticia de la futura presencia de sus padres en Macross la tiene algo inquieta _-¿Que pensaran los otros cuando se enteren de quien es mi padre? cambiara en algo lo que piensan de mí?-_ apenas se ha quitado los zapatos cuando ve una bolita de pelos arrastrándose y llorando, alzando la patita que tiene vendada mientras se queja.

Lisa solo sonríe, al chiquitín pareciera no importarle el humor que ella ha cargado en los últimos días -Rags... ¿aun te duele? le pregunta al animalito mientras lo carga y lo recuesta contra su pecho.

El pobre Rags había engrosado la lista de heridos del Macross. A pesar de que Jean se encontraba en una de las zonas más seguras de la nave, y que en un primer momento ninguno de ellos había resultado herido de gravedad durante las horas posteriores al ataque contra la flota, ni después de un par de semanas manteniendo vigilancia en Corea, el Macross fue ordenado regresar a su base, el viaje a casa fue accidentado ya que al pobre Rags le había caído encima de la patita un extintor de incendios colgado en la sala médica, cortesía de un gran descuido por parte del personal de control de daños. Rick lo había llamado perra suerte, puesto que fue más un acto de azar que otra cosa. Han pasado casi 2 semanas de eso y el pobre aún se queja y eso que no se partió la pata.

-Hhmm.- pareció responderle el pequeño.

Claudia asegura que está actuando, que cuando ella y Roy están solos no cojea para nada, brinca, corre, salta y destroza todo a su paso, pero apenas los ve a ella o a Rick se hace la víctima para que lo malcríen como a él solo.

-¿Hoy quieres dormir con mami?-

-Guau...- movió su colita y le lamio la cara.

Lisa sonrió -Se supone que hoy le corresponde a Rick tenerte con él, pero no creo que este moleste que si te quedas conmigo.- Decide tomar su teléfono y enviarle un mensaje al piloto. Hoy ella necesita más la compañía de Rags que él, y si no le gusta que se aguante...

-Vamos mi cielo, hoy vas a dormir en la cama de mami...- Rags se acurruco más al pecho de Lisa... mientras se dejaba mimar... lo sentía por su padre pero hoy estaba muy comodito en los brazos de mama.

* * *

><p>Fayetteville, Carolina del Norte; USA<p>

No era la forma en que nadie debía pasar esas fechas. Solo, sin amigos ni un lugar donde pasar las fiestas; ahora se encontraba en un departamento que se antojaba demasiado grande para alguien que sentía pequeño _-Fue un error quedarme- _dejo escapar Scott mientras revisaba su correo. Desde los recibos de cuentas por pagar, estados de cuenta del banco, notificaciones del departamento de personal y la consabida publicidad no deseaba, de entre toda la correspondencia destacaba una tarjeta con elegante caligrafía envuelta en celofán transparente y con un cinto rojo, acompañado de una carta dirigida hacia él que leyó con atención.

-Así que lo harán finalmente- dijo al tiempo que jugueteo con el sobre en sus manos, antes de volverlo a dejar en la mesita de la sala de su departamento, para después desplomarse en su sofá, pudo haber aceptado las invitaciones de sus compañeros de equipo.

Rand iba de regreso a Texas a pasar las fiestas con su familia, ergo con Lunk, Rook y Ron ya estaban en Inglaterra atendiendo asuntos de la inteligencia británica y su jefe iba a pasar las fechas con su hijo. A pesar de las ofertas insistentes de estos, y que los padres de Marlenne lo habían invitado, se decidió por declinarlas todas. Siempre ha escuchado que nunca es bueno pasar fechas como estas solo, en especial cuando se ha atravesado una pérdida como la suya, pero creyó ingenuamente que podía manejarlo, curiosamente lo que deseaba era pensar en lo que estaba haciendo con su vida, y lo que haría después de que la guerra terminar _-Si es que sobrevivo a la misma- _

Creyó que era un síntoma de progreso el volver a pensar a futuro, hasta que se dio cuenta que su departamento tenía el toque de su amada Marlenne en todos los rincones del mismo, desde una fotografía de ellos en la mesa de la sala, un par de mandiles "Él y Ella" en la cocina, un cepillo de dientes naranja para cuando ella venía de visita, una alfombra persa que compraron en un mercado de pulgas en Japón, de todos los lugares. Apenas tenía una semana de licencia. Su equipo se había mantenido en Corea realizando misiones de reconocimiento detrás de las líneas enemigas, apoyando el asalto de la flota y después la subsecuente ofensiva aliada para liberar Corea del Sur, los acolados de sus superiores le han dejado de importarle solo su misión le importa ahora. No se trataba de que anhelara mantenerse en el fragor de la batalla, sin embargo si lo mantenía ocupado. Pensar era mucho más difícil de lo que había creído.

"-…Sabemos que lo que te estamos pidiendo te puede resultar particularmente difícil, y que sin proponérnoslo te estemos haciendo pasar por momentos especialmente dolorosos. Pero es nuestro genuino y ferviente deseo el que estés con nosotros acompañándonos en nuestra boda…-"

_-No deberían preocuparse tanto por mí- _pensó Scott, sus amigos a pesar de la distancia habían encontrado la manera de mantenerse en contacto con él, o mejor dicho siempre le escribían y él no siempre les respondía.

-Por otra parte fue una promesa que nos hicimos- Scott divago por unos momentos en sus días en Annapolis, poco después de que Marlenne y él comenzaran a salir de forma oficial, Vince y Jean comenzaron a hacerlo de igual manera, alguna vez Hunter había apostado a que el grandulón iba a hacer el primero en atar el nudo, tal parece que dicho pronóstico se cumplirá. Ahora Vince y Jean serían los primeros en casarse de su grupo y para Scott la disyuntiva era rechazar de manera cortés su invitación u honrar su palabra. Un viejo recuerdo llego hasta él.

_Scott alegaba fervientemente con Vince -Por donde lo mires es lo más lógico Vince- dijo Scott -nuestras chicas ya han acordado ser las madrinas de honor en sus respectivas bodas. Tú y yo somos mejores amigos, podemos hacer un trato igual-_

_Después de unos breves momentos de silencio en los que el joven afroamericano parecio considerar la idea, finalmente se decidió -Entonces es un trato, yo seré el padrino de tú boda y tú serás el padrino en la mía- declaro Vince al tiempo de extenderle su mano._

_-Considéralo una promesa- Scott estrecho con fuerza la mano del grandulón._

_Marlenne que junto con Jean observaban el intercambio sonrió mientras comentaba con algo de sorna -¡Genial! Ahora que ya terminaron de ponerse de acuerdo podemos ir a cenar ¿no les parece?- _

_-Seguro que Rick ya debe de estar famélico- añadió Jean._

_-Bueno entonces no lo hagamos esperar más, así podremos disfrutar la noche que tenemos._

_Con eso los cuatro abandonaron los jardines de la academia naval, para dirigirse a la ciudad donde su amigo los esperaba. Mientras ambas parejas caminaban contemplando el paisaje otoñal que rodeaba al lugar y a la Bahía de Chesapeake recordaban las experiencias mutuas que han vivido en el casi año y el medio que han pasado en las aulas de la misma. Llegaron como completos extraños y sin embargo, ahora que cada uno estaba por recibir sus respectivas asignaciones y por tanto deberán separarse momentáneamente por lo menos, que esta siendo un proceso un tanto doloroso de aceptar._

_-Saben no deberíamos estar tristes, esto no es el fin de nuestra historia, solo el de un capitulo- Marlenne llevaba una sonrisa esplendorosa que la hacía lucir hermosa a pesar de solo lleva su uniforme de cadete. -Nos quedan muchísimos más por escribir…-_

Scott suspiro_ -Si solo lo hubiéramos sabido.- _miro fijamente la foto que se encontraba en su sala, se la tomaron en Japón debajo de un árbol de cerezo que acaba de florear. El día que él le propuso matrimonio _-Al final nuestro tiempo juntos fue igual de breve que las flores de sakura- _tomo entonces el boleto de avión que acompañaba la invitación. _-Pero si estuvieras aquí me dirías, que nuestros amigos nos necesitan y que lo correcto es ayudarlos-_

Se dirigió a su habitación y saco su bolsa de viaje para comenzar de nuevo a llenarla, no empaco demasiado, pensaba quedarse menos de una semana en Ataria del Sur. Mientras lo hacía comenzó a recordar algunos de sus mejores momentos a lado de sus amigos y de Marlenne en la academia y años posteriores, y por primera vez no se sintió con ganas de echarse al suelo a llorar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Scott Bernard agradeció la oportunidad de haber amado a Marlenne Rush. Su ausencia le dolía muchísimo aún, pero cuando salió de su departamento lo hizo con una sonrisa, pequeña pero sincera.

Su Marlenne definitivamente hubiera querido estar presente en la boda de su mejor amiga.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas y Desvaríos: <strong>Buenas noticias para todos, seguimos con el cronograma y el segundo capítulo de este arco ya está publicado. Los dos restantes van a estar centrados casi exclusivamente en el Macross y todo lo que sucede antes y durante la boda de Roy, Claudia, y de Vince con Jean. Próximo capítulo, Los Hayes llegan a Ciudad Macross.

ERA: Siglas de Equipo de Respiración Autónoma. Es un aparato diseñado para equipos de rescate, bomberos y otros trabajadores que trabajen en atmósferas pobres en oxígeno. Estos equipos no están diseñados para su uso bajo el agua, al contrario de las escafandras autónomas o equipos de buceo. En otros países de habla inglesa son conocidos como SCBA, acrónimo de self-contained breathing apparatus, CABA de compressed air breathing apparatus o simplemente BA de breathing apparatus.

PEM: Pulso Electrómagnético o en inglés EMP, de Electromagnetic Pulse se refiere a cualquiera de lo siguiente…

•Una emisión de energía electromagnética de alta intensidad en un breve período de tiempo.

•La radiación electromagnética proveniente de una gran explosión (especialmente una explosión nuclear) o de un campo magnético que fluctúa intensamente causado por la fuerza de empuje del efecto Compton (consiste en el aumento de la longitud de onda de un fotón de rayos X cuando choca con un electrón libre y pierde parte de su energía. La frecuencia o la longitud de onda de la radiación dispersada depende únicamente de la dirección de dispersión). Los campos eléctricos y magnéticos resultantes pueden interferir en los sistemas eléctricos y electrónicos provocando picos de tensión que pueden dañarlos.

Los efectos no suelen ser importantes más allá del radio de explosión de la bomba, a no ser que ésta sea nuclear o esté diseñada específicamente para producir una onda de choque electromagnética.

En el caso de una explosión nuclear o del impacto de asteroide, la mayor parte de la energía del pulso electromagnético se distribuye en la banda de frecuencias de entre 3 Hz y 30 kHz.

El caso de un pulso electromagnético nuclear difiere de otra clase de pulsos electromagnéticos (PEM) al consistir en un complejo multi-pulso electromagnético. El multipulso es generalmente descrito en tres componentes, y estos componentes han sido definidos por los estándares de la Comisión Internacional Electrotécnica (IEC, International Electrotechnical Comission). Los 3 componentes del PEM nuclear, definidos por el IEC, son llamados E1, E2 y E3.

El pulso E1 es una componente muy rápida del PEM nuclear. Esta componente genera un campo eléctrico que induce voltajes muy intensos y rápidos en los conductores eléctricos. E1 es la componente que puede destruir ordenadores y equipos de comunicación y es además muy rápida para los protectores habituales contra rayos. La componente E1 es producida cuando la radiación gamma producida por la detonación nuclear golpea a los electrones de los átomos de las capas superiores de la atmósfera. La velocidad de los electrones se encuentra en las velocidades relativistas (más del 90% de la velocidad de la luz). Esencialmente esto produce un gran pulso de corriente eléctrica vertical en las capas altas de la atmósfera sobre todo el área afectada. Esta corriente eléctrica es afectada por los campos magnéticos de la Tierra que produce un pulso electromagnético muy grande, pero muy breve que afecta al área.

La componente E2 del pulso tiene mucha similitud con los pulsos electromagnéticos producido por un rayo de una tormenta. Debido a esta similitud son los más fáciles de proteger porque los aparatos de protección contra rayos son capaces de asimilar bien esta componente.

La componente E3 del pulso es muy lento, tardando entre decenas y centenares de segundos, y está provocada por el calor de la detonación, seguida de la restauración del campo magnético a su posición natural. La componente E3 es muy similar a una tormenta geomagnética provocada por una llamarada solar muy extrema. Al igual que las tormentas geomagnéticas, la componente E3 puede producir corrientes inducidas en conductores largos dañando componentes como transformadores de líneas eléctricas.

Letras postnominales: en inglés, Post-nominal letters son letras colocadas después del nombre de una persona que indican que el individuo tiene una posición, oficio u honor. Son muy usadas en países de tradición británica.

Una persona puede utilizar varios juegos diferentes de letras posnominales: ordenes de caballería, galardones y medallas figuran en primer lugar, en orden descendente de prioridad, seguidos por los grados y pertenencia a sociedades científicas en orden ascendente. En el caso de Donald Hayes, las letras CBE, DSO, DSC & Barra, DFC, RN, se refieren en primer lugar a La Orden del Imperio Británico en su grado de Comandante (Comendador en castellano), La Orden por Servicio Distinguido, Cruz por Servicios Distinguidos -la barra indica que recibió la medalla una segunda ocasión- Cruz al Vuelo Distinguido -la versión británica de la medalla- y por último las siglas de la Royal Navy.

Cerdo Kalua: Un platillo típico de la cocina hawaiana, consistente en cocinar carne marinada de cerdo deshebrada a fuego lento por varias horas en un horno de piedra enterrado, el guiso final al cual se le agregan condimentos típicos del lugar se parece a una barbacoa, e incluso su sabor es bastante similar para quienes han probado la auténtica cochinita pibil de Yucatán -comentario de primera mano-

Queen Alexandra Hospital: Ubicado en el suburbio de Cosham en la ciudad de Portsmouth, cerca de Londres. Era uno de los hospitales militares más importantes en el Reino Unido, administrado por personal de la RN. El QA sigue funcionando hasta nuestros días, excepto que ahora es manejado por las autoridades de la ciudad de Portsmouth, con apoyo del Ministerio de Defensa británico.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Salvo los OCs de este autor y aquellos generosamente prestados por sus respectivos creadores… Robotech todos sus personajes, vehículos, etc., derechos reservados propiedad de Harmony Gold, relato sin fines de lucro.

Aviso: Capitulo con contenido violento en su mayoría aunque no demasiado gráfico, con terminología técnica que puede cansar a más de uno, toda la acción se desarrolla en el año 2012. Leerlo o no depende de cada uno.

Aviso No.2: Se me olvidaba Beta, Editora y Coautora de este capítulo Cat.

**Sinopsis: UA… Después de la tormenta, no siempre la calma es lo que llega.**

* * *

><p><strong>NIEBLA DE GUERRA<strong>

**Capítulo 16: La vida no se detiene. Parte I**

Base Combinada Macross. Anexo del Aeropuerto Internacional de Ciudad Macross.

Las pantallas de la sala de espera de la terminal exhibían una variedad de programas de diversas partes del mundo, idiomas diversos y contenidos para todos los gustos de aquellos que aguardaban en las distintas filas de asientos, en la terminal para vuelos de larga distancia. Eso último era algo irónico para Max Sterling que repasaba el tablero con los vuelos y la hora estimada de llegada, ellos prácticamente estaban centenares de millas de cualquier punto importante en el pacifico. Habían llegado cerca de media hora antes a la terminal, solo para enterarse de que el vuelo que traería a su hermana de visita a Macross había sufrido un retraso adicional en Okinawa.

_-Una hora más no es algo importante- _se convenció así mismo Sterling quien estaba nervioso por ver de nuevo a su hermana mayor. Y parecía que era el único de los dos que lo estaba ya que a su lado estaba Ben dando cuenta de una bolsa de frituras adquirida en una de las tiendas de la terminal mientras que conversaba sobre algo con el Teniente Carr, sin que pareciera tener preocupación alguna en su vida.

Por otro lado sin embargo, su jefe estaba ocupado hablando por teléfono -¿Entonces no vas a venir? Él tenía ganas de verte-

-Lo siento Rick…- se escuchó por el auricular. Y Max supo de quien se trataba "Miss Macross" en persona dejando plantado a su jefe de nuevo.

-¿Sabes? Creo que todo esto se está saliendo de proporción…- dijo algo exasperado pero resignándose a que no había nada que pudiera hacer. -Yo sé que no es tú culpa, te animaron para hacerlo… sí también entiendo qué es algo para levantar la moral y entretener a las tropas.-

_-¿Problemas en el Triángulo de las Bermudas jefe?...-_ para su pesar sonrió mentalmente ante el predicamento de su amigo y superior. _-Supongo que debe ser difícil esperar comprensión cuando se tiene una "amistad" con dos mujeres tan distintas.-_

Aunque a últimas fechas los rumores con respecto a su jefe se habían acallado un poco, cortesía de que la nave recién hubiera pasado por un par de experiencias bastante cercanas a la muerte durante las operaciones en Corea. Había un nuevo giro en la historia. Ahora Minmei al parecer estaba cerca de cumplir un viejo anhelo de sus días como estudiante de secundaria. Y se rumoreaba que la Comandante Riber iba a recibir un adecuado reconocimiento, lo que para Max era algo justo ya que ella presto un servicio notable a las fuerzas aliadas durante los combates pasados. Con toda la excitación con respecto a la boda del Comandante Fockker y la Teniente Grant, era justo decir que la comidilla alrededor de su jefe, la comandante y Minmei había pasado a un segundo plano y no que su jefe se quejara por ello.

-Ahora por petición popular…-anunciaba el presentador del noticiero local de la MBS -traemos para ustedes a Lynn Minmei- Max aparto la mirada del clip de video que a esas alturas ya había visto más de un centenar de veces desde que se hizo público -cortesía de cierta reportera que había regresado hará cosa de días y cuyo nombre no era conveniente nombrar en presencia de la prometida del Comandante Fockker, era ella cantando en una de las salas médicas de la nave.

Aunque Max por alguna razón se comportaba incomodo frente a ella, no podía negar que la chica tenía efectivamente talento para cantar. Él estuvo ahí cuando una excitada Minmei llego corriendo emocionadísima hasta la sala de pilotos para decirle a Rick que había recibido una llamada para reportarse con la dirección de RH de la base en cuanto el Macross regresara hasta Ataria del Sur, ya que personal de la división de relaciones públicas y entretenimiento querían hablar con ella. A estas alturas todos sabían lo que había ocurrido en dicha reunión.

-No te estoy reclamando, es solo que prometiste que estarías aquí para recibir a Pop- Rick se las arregló para sonar algo ofendido -y ahora resulta que no podrás.- declaro frustrado mientras seguía pegado al teléfono.

Max decidió que era mejor no terminar de escuchar la conversación de su jefe, así que por respeto se alejó dejando que Hunter se las arreglará con sus líos de faldas como mejor le pareciera. En ese momento vio llegar al Comandante Fockker y la Teniente Grant que rápidamente se acercaron hasta ellos.

-Chicos ¿Cómo han estado?-

-Muy bien señor- respondieron Max y Ben casi al unísono. Mientras que Rick alcanzo a levantar una mano en forma de saludo para su hermano y su prometida.

-¿Y tú Jacien?-

-Estoy bien Playboy, Hola Claudia-

-Hola Shuba- respondió la mujer. -Ya veo que te arrastraron hasta aquí-

-No es tan malo, mi familia no llegara hasta mañana, así que esto sirve para distraerme un rato- Carr esperaba a dos hermanos suyos que vendrían a pasar las fiestas con él.

-Me alegro entonces- dijo la mujer que aún no podía creer que no solo estuvieran esperando a su suegro, abuela y hermano. Sino que este viniera acompañado de su jefa, que a su vez era la hermana mayor de los dos subordinados más jóvenes del equipo Bermellón, el mundo era en verdad un lugar pequeño cuando se lo proponía.

"-Su atención por favor el vuelo Sierra-117 procedente de Honolulu está arribando por la sala G-12-"

-Bien son ellos- dijo Ben emocionado.

El 747 se posó grácilmente sobre la pista del aeropuerto contraviniendo el hecho de que trataba de una enorme máquina que pasaba de las trescientas toneladas de peso, el sonido característico de sus motores se hizo más audible cuando se acercó hasta la puerta de acceso de la sala en donde Claudia, Roy, Rick y el resto los esperaban. Ninguno de ellos podía ocultar el hecho de encontrarse sumamente nerviosos de recibir a sus familiares, ni los chicos Sterling que verían a su hermana mayor y madre sustituta, Claudia que moría de ganas de ver a su abuela paterna y a su hermano pequeño al cual no sabía todavía si debía abrazarlo o por el contrario darle una buena reprimenda por todas las noches de preocupación que le ha hecho pasar. Cuando las puertas de acceso se abrieron para dar paso a los pasajeros del vuelo, todas las personas que esperaban en la sala se acercaron para darle la bienvenida a sus seres queridos que habían hecho el viaje hasta allá. Eso incluyo al par de hermanos adoptivos uno rubio y el otro de cabello negro que escudriñaban los rostros de los recién llegados esperando encontrar a la persona que ellos estaban esperando.

Un grupo de cuatro personas salió de la puerta, se notaba que todos lo estaban pasando bien, se trataba de una chica rubia de cabello corto y estatura media con uniforme de oficial del US Army, otro joven afroamericano de estatura algo menor con respecto a la chica, con el mismo uniforme, excepto que con el rango de cabo. El grupo era completado con dos personas que mostraban su edad, una era una mujer afroamericana con cabello cano corto cuyos ojos negros reflejaban todavía la voluntad y alegría que tenía todavía por vivir -Jajaja…- una risa alegre que traicionaba el tono grave y algo cansado de su voz -¿En serio hacia eso?- dijo con incredulidad Teri Grant.

Mitchell Hunter solo suspiro de manera melancólica recordando la infancia de su hijo pequeño y como acostumbraba trepar hasta el techo del granero para probar algún nuevo modelo de "traje volador" que construía usando retazos de tela de cortinas o de sabanas que encontraba en la vieja granja de Wyoming donde vivió sus primeros años y que más de un coraje y susto les hizo pasar a él y a su amada Joyce -Desafortunadamente lo siguió haciendo hasta cuando cumplió los 10 años. Solo paro cuando vendí la granja y nos mudamos a California.- dijo con resignación.

-Carajo Pop está contando momentos vergonzosos a extraños- murmuro entre dientes Roy.

-¡Dios no!- Rick elevo una octava con la vergüenza reflejada en su voz.

-Basta ustedes dos-

-Era un caso serio el pequeño-

-Si lo era…- dijo con una sonrisa al recordar las travesuras de Rick. Hasta que noto como lo miraba un par de figuras enfundadas en uniformes negros y blancos, que lo miraban como si quisieran acuchillarlo con sus ojos -te contare luego el resto Teri, ahora creo que mis pequeños desean algo más que darme la bienvenida. Hola muchachos.-

-Hola viejo- contesto Roy.

-Hey Pop- agrego Rick.

Los años habían sido generosos con el antiguo piloto naval, convertido en piloto acrobático y de fumigaciones. A pesar de una cabellera más blanca que gris, una barriga algo abundante y haber tenido que limitar las grasas y la carne roja por órdenes de su doctor. Con casi 60 años a cuestas todavía conservaba una buena vista indispensable para volar, la energía suficiente para trabajar casi 12 horas seguidas atendiendo su compañía y hacer uno o dos vuelos redondos diarios cumpliendo los contratos que aumentaban de acuerdo a los periodos estacionales en el oeste y sur del país. Lo que era una bendición para un hombre que deseaba mantenerse en activo el mayor tiempo posible durante el día y que aún no deseaba pensar siquiera en la jubilación mientras aún le fuera posible.

Pero los hermanos Hunter no fueron los primeros en reaccionar. Ese honor recayó en los jóvenes Sterling que no perdieron el tiempo para abalanzarse sobre Dana -¡Hermana!- tanto Ben como Max no cabían del gusto de poder reunirse con su querida y por momentos extravagante hermana mayor.

-¡Gremlins!- dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras abría enormemente las manos para abrazar a sus hermanitos. Los Sterling se quedaron en su propio mundo ajenos a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, ninguno de los presentes tenia deseos de interrumpirlos sabiendo exactamente como se sentían. -Pequeños malagradecidos no llaman, raramente escriben… me tienen preocupada hasta la saciedad…- dijo entre reclamos -un día de estos me van a matar del coraje- mientras apretaba al par de muchachos con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro.

Ni Ben o Max dijeron nada, solamente se quedaron ahí parados rodeando a su hermana con sus brazos asegurándose de que este momento que habían ansiado desde hace mucho tiempo, fuera algo real y no otra mala broma de su subconsciente. Aunque eso no explicara el leve toque de fragancia alpina que alcanzaba a filtrarse en sus olfatos, ni la detallada ilusión colectiva de estar en la sala de espera del aeropuerto de la isla -Max cierra la boca que estas a punto de babear y mancharme el uniforme- escucho decir a su hermana. Definitivamente se trataba de una ilusión bastante convincente.

-¡Nana! ¡Bowie!- Claudia se acerco hasta su abuela y hermano para abrazarlos efusivamente.

Las dudas de no sentirse bienvenido desaparecieron en el joven de los Grant al ver como su hermana daba una pequeña carrera hasta ellos -¡Clau!- Bowie fue el primero en saludarla y corresponder con sus brazos abiertos.

El contraste de estatura entre ambos era evidente, Claudia tenía una figura y porte que imponían respeto a cualquiera que la viera por primera vez, similar a la de una reina amazona de las leyendas, mientras que Bowie apenas le llegaba a los hombros considerando que él estaba usando sus botas militares y ella usaba zapatillas con tacón bastante bajo. Ella acaricio la mejilla de su hermano mientras tenía una sonrisa tranquila y su rostro rebosaba de felicidad. -Te vez apuesto en verdad Bowie…- dijo con orgullo Claudia al detallarlo en su sobrio uniforme de trabajo -tenemos tanto de que hablar hermanito, pero estoy contenta de que estés aquí con nosotros.- En especial al notar las medallas e insignias que se distinguían en el mismo. Bowie solo se sonrojo ante el elogio de su hermana y su el hecho de que ella estaba más que feliz de tenerlo en su boda.

Después Claudia se giró para quedar con la mujer que era su madre sustituta, a pesar de lo endeble de su figura, era evidente que la anciana poseía aun mucha fuerza y deseos para vivir -Mi niña- Teri recibió a su nieta con un par de besos en sus mejillas acompañados de una enorme sonrisa sosteniéndola por un tiempo antes de romper su abrazo para mirarla. Ella simplemente lucia esplendorosa aun cuando solo estuviera portando su uniforme negro de la armada y luciera muy poco maquillaje en su rostro -Te vez hermosa Claudia- dijo deleitándose ante la expresión enamorada que poseía su nieta y que se debía al hombre que se encontraba a su lado. -¿No le darás un abrazo a tu futura abuela… Roy?- pregunto con un tono un poco áspero.

Pero el piloto no se echó para atrás -Solo si esta vez promete dejar en paz mi trasero.-

-¡Roy!- le reclamo con una mirada de muerte Claudia.

-Es la verdad…- se defendió este -siempre que la abrazo, me pellizca el trasero, yo sé que tengo un más que apetecible trasero tú siempre me lo dices…- Claudia solo giro los ojos pero ya tiene dueño- declaro con evidente falsa modestia.

-Jajaja…- Teri se rio -da gracias que no te pellizco las mejillas como a Bowie y Vince muchacho.- instintivamente su nieto menor se sobo una de estas. -Tengo que admitirlo Mitchell. Tienes un par de muchachos particularmente apuestos- le guiño un ojo a Rick, que se sintió particularmente nervioso y miro a Claudia por ayuda.

-Creo que ya es suficiente Nana…- declaro Claudia tratando de que su abuela se tranquilizase, ya que su presión no era exactamente la de antes -Creo que debes de descansar, el vuelo seguramente debió ser agotador-

-Jajaja…- Mitchell por el contrario estaba divirtiéndose ante el sonrojo de su hijo menor -Bueno mi Rick a diferencia de su hermano mayor, siempre ha sido algo tímido con las mujeres

Pero Teri aún no había terminado -Roy tienes mucha suerte, de que mi bebe se haya fijado en ti. Estoy seguro que ella podrá terminar de educarte como se debe-

-En eso tienes razón nana. Tengo mucha suerte, pude haber terminado con una mujer como tú- declaro Roy igualando en tono burlón de la mujer. Ese siempre ha sido su juego particular, cada uno trata de jugar y gastarle bromas al otro, aunque algunas veces terminan por subir el tono.

-Niño agradece que no soy más joven. Y que no eres hombre suficiente para manejar a una mujer como yo.- declaro segura la anciana en silla de ruedas.

-¡Nana!- la amonestó Claudia. No podía creer lo infantil que se comportaba su abuela cuando se lo proponía.

-Oye no le hables así a Nana, amor.- la defendió Roy antes se inclinarse para darle un abrazo a la anciana mujer.

-Déjala Roy, ella nunca ha sabido cuando relajarse.- agrego Teri al tiempo que con una de sus manos le daba un rápido pellizco al trasero del piloto.

Lejos de ofenderse Fockker solo puso una sonrisa burlona en su rostro -Sabía que no resistiría la tentación-

-Bueno es tú culpa por tener un trasero tan apetecible… a veces me pregunto cómo es que Clau te deja salir de la cama. Si tú fueras mi hombre y yo tuviera unos cuantos años menos, te mantendría encadenado a la cama durante todo el tiempo que estuviera en el trabajo-

El desparpajo de Teri solo provoco el sonrojo de Rick, Bowie y Claudia, mientras que Dana solo le susurro a su subordinado -Tú abuela es genial Bowie. ¿Crees que quiera adoptarme?- la sonrisa de extremo a extremo dibujada en su cara indicaba que definitivamente se la estaba pasando bastante bien.

-La verdad es que yo me he hecho la misma pregunta en ocasiones Teri.- contesto con sorna Fockker mientras giraba para observar como su prometida tenía una expresión que indicaba que estaba cansada de ser la broma de ambos.

Claudia solo se llevó una mano a la cabeza mientras negaba con la misma. A veces lamentaba que Nana y Roy se llevaran tan bien, después de un tiempo la personalidad del piloto derritió la barrera de desconfianza natural de la anciana, aunque de vez en cuanto los problemas entre ellos surgían se alzaba nuevamente, aunque no duraba demasiado y ella sospechaba que ahora que su novio por fin había formalizado las cosas, estos disminuirían a un mínimo histórico.

-¿Bueno no hay abrazos o pellizcos de trasero para mí?- reclamo Pop Hunter a sus cachorros con una sonrisa que no mostraba si hablaba en serio o solo estaba jugando con ellos.

-Asco- Dijo Rick después de abrazar a su padre, sacudió la cabeza tratando de borrar la posible escena de la misma.

-Jejeje… en realidad pensaba en mi futura nuera Rick- agrego Pop guiñándole un ojo a Claudia.

Roy se acercó y estrecho a su padre adoptivo. -Lo siento Pop, al único al que ella le tocara el trasero será a mi viejo- contesto para después tomar a Claudia por la cintura de manera posesiva.

-Bueno muchacho, me da gusto saber que no tendré que echarte los perros, la próxima vez que vayas a casa.-

-Jajaja…- esta vez fue el turno de Claudia para reír al recordar la vieja amenaza de Pop a Roy cuando la llevo hace algunos años a Green Mist para conocer a su familia. -No seas así Pop, no querrás que los sabuesos se enfermen de indigestión- dijo mientras se acercaba a su futuro suegro para abrazarlo.

-Oye- protesto Roy ante las risas de su familia. Para después cambiar su tono -Que bueno que pudiste venir viejo.-

-No me perdería algo tan importante como esto por nada del mundo- contesto con una sonrisa tranquila que evidenciaba toda la seriedad que podía juntar en su persona. -No solo es tú boda Roy, es el hecho de que ustedes todos ustedes muchachos…- dio una rápida mirada a todos los jóvenes compañeros de Rick y Roy -están vivos y con bien. Se perfectamente lo duro que pude ser estar peleando en una guerra, lo difícil que llegan a ser las cosas para todos, la incertidumbre, la violencia y la muerte…- miro a esos jóvenes que ahora cargaban con la responsabilidad de proteger a tantos inocentes -Quisiera no ser tan viejo para siquiera formar parte de la reserva naval y colaborar aunque sea poco en el esfuerzo de la guerra…- la voz del viejo reflejo la frustración y ansiedad que ha sentido desde el momento en que la guerra comenzó -por eso es que agradezco el poder estar aquí- concluyo agradeciendo silentemente que hasta el momento sus hijos se encuentren con vida.

Sus dos hijos sonrieron, mientras que Dana y sus hermanos le agradecieron sus palabras de aliento. -Bueno será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha que aún tenemos varias cosas por hacer- dijo Roy -es una pena que ni Vince o Jean hayan podido venir, pero quedaron de vernos durante la cena-

-Entonces pongámonos en marcha- dijo Teri -que necesito descansar de mis achaques. Porque vas a bailar conmigo pequeño- con eso el grupo decidió que ya había sido suficiente, recogieron el equipaje y abandonaron el lugar con destino a la zona residencial de la base.

-¿Qué planes tienen para esta noche muchachos?- pregunto Claudia a los Sterling.

-Pensábamos en llevar a Dana a recorrer el malecón y la zona del mirador antes de cenar en casa- agrego Ben. -Jacien viene con nosotros-

Mirando furtivamente a su prometida y con la aprobación silente de esta, Roy se dirigió a Dana -Si ustedes quieren. Pueden acompañarnos a la cena, reservamos un par de mesas y no será problema alguno tener más gente-

Dana se repuso de su sorpresa rápidamente -¿Seguro que no es ningún problema? Digo entiendo que es una ocasión especial, para sus familias…- con todo y que Nana y Pop la hubiesen invitado a la boda, la verdad es que no esperaba la invitación a cenar -y quieran pasarla todos juntos, además nosotros no somos exactamente…-

Pop termino la discusión colocando una mano en el hombro de esta -Vamos chica, tus hermanos vuelan y combaten junto con mis muchachos y tú has cuidado de Bowie todo este tiempo, claro que han más que ganado su lugar en esa mesa. Además a ustedes también les hace falta una cena en familia.-

Las palabras llenas de afecto y confort hicieron que la joven olvidara sus reticencias y aceptara de una buena vez la invitación que le extendían a ella y a los suyos. -Muchas gracias Pop-

-De nada querida-

-Solo tengo una pregunta- había consternación en la voz de la chica.

-¿Cuál es pequeña?- quien pregunto esta vez fue Teri.

-¿Es de ropa formal o puedo llevar mi jersey de los Gigantes?- pregunto nerviosa, ya que salvo su uniforme de gala, no había previsto tener otra ropa elegante consigo.

-No te preocupes Dana…- esta vez fue Claudia quien aplaco los temores de la chica. -No es necesario ir elegante, lo que tenemos pensado es un ambiente tranquilo e íntimo, somos apenas unas dieciséis personas cuando mucho y la mayoría vienen de días agotadores seguro nadie notara tu jersey.-

-Eso es un alivio.-

Se repartieron en los dos vehículos, Max, sus hermanos, Carr y Bowie en uno. Los Hunter, Claudia y Nana en otro. Durante todo el viaje de regreso Max se mantuvo callado, dejando que Ben y Carr acapararan a Dana y Bowie. Mientras Ben les explicaba rápidamente los lugares que pasaban de camino hacia la zona residencial, Max se quedó callado meditando los eventos que sucedieron en el aeropuerto. El ver el amor que Pop claramente sentía por sus hijos hizo que Max deseara que sus padres estuvieran aquí con él y sus hermanos. A pesar de los años los extrañaba muchísimo, aunque a veces se preguntaba si el que no estuviesen con vida no había sido mejor. Después de todo los tres terminaron entrando en las fuerzas armadas y ahora estaban en guerra, si sus padres siguieran en este mundo seguro que pasarían buena parte de sus días preocupándose por ellos. Como estaba seguro que Pop Hunter lo hacía por sus dos hijos.

-No debe ser fácil estar a tantos kilómetros de la guerra y no poder hacer nada más que esperar el recibir buenas noticias.-

-¿Dijiste algo Max?- pregunto Jacien mirándolo por el retrovisor.

-No realmente, solo me preguntaba cómo es que el comandante Fockker y el jefe terminaron convirtiéndose en pilotos, siendo de personalidades tan diferentes.

-Bueno han pasado por muchas cosas juntos, y por la diferencia de edades entre ambos es obvio que su jefe trate de emular a su hermano mayor.- dijo Dana desde su asiento.

-Supongo que tienes razón- concedió su hermano mayor, aunque no estuviera del todo de acuerdo con dicha afirmación, lo mejor sería dejar para después sus ideas.

Pero no era el único cuya mente se encontraba en esos momentos ocupada ponderando lo último que ha ocurrido en la vida de Rick y Roy. Desde el asiento trasero Pop observa en silencio Roy junto con Claudia los ponen al día con los preparativos de la boda. El ver a su hijo mayor hablar de manera tan animada sobre el menú que servirán, la música para la velada, además de la forma en la que le brillan sus ojos cuando estos se posan en su prometida.

-Así que a pesar de la presión por tener a la prensa metida en la ceremonia, decidimos que se haría con ellos, sería permitirles grabar la ceremonia y la cena, y después que comunicación y relaciones públicas para que estos revisaran los contenidos publicarlos en otro momento-

Nana aprobó con la cabeza -Me parece perfecto Claudia, después de todo es su boda… no un circo para los medios.-

-¿Qué fue lo que dijeron de eso?- Pop ya se imaginaba la respuesta de Roy cuanto este que iba manejando el auto, tomo la mano de Claudia.

-Como podrás imaginar estaban más que contrariados por nuestra decisión, pero el comodoro esta de nuestro lado, así que les dijimos que lo único que podían hacer era aceptar nuestra decisión, de lo contrario podían comenzar a otra pareja para su experimento de relaciones públicas.- declaro seguro Roy.

Claudia ahondo más -Yo entiendo que quisieran mostrarnos a nosotros los militares, como personas comunes y corrientes, darle algo más a los civiles que preocupaciones, lista de bajas, videos de los combates, de la destrucción…- su voz adquiriendo un tono un poco más sombrío con cada palabra.

-Apreciamos el gesto, pero esto es algo que nosotros queremos porque lo deseamos de corazón, y no porque tengamos algún anhelo escondido de ser reconocidos como figuras clave en la guerra.- Roy endureció el tono de su voz un poco.

-Tendremos suficiente de eso, mañana por la tarde durante la ceremonia de reconocimiento. Ahí los políticos podrán explayarse todo lo que quieran con sus halagos y cumplidos.- término Claudia.

-Bueno te diré que recibir una medalla por valor o méritos en combate no son cosas que suceden a diario-

-Lo sabemos Pop.- Roy hizo una pausa.

Claudia continúo con la idea de Fockker -Pero ninguno de nosotros esta en esto solo para colgarnos medallas en el uniforme o acumular reconocimientos a diestra y siniestra.-

_-Ojala Dan, Linda y Joyce te hubieran conocido pequeña, te hubieran amado desde el primer momento- _A Pop no se le escapo el hecho de que cada uno de ellos completaba las ideas del otro, señal inequívoca de la conexión que ambos compartían -_Estás completa e irremediablemente enamorado muchacho, disfrútala, amala, respétala y adórala ahora que están juntos que…_- pensó sumamente complacido de que Roy finalmente diera el paso que cimentara su relación con Claudia. _-No hay peor cosa que pasar tú vida solo-_ a pesar de los años aún sentía la ausencia de Joyce para después fijarse en Rick -_Ojala que tú hermano pronto se dé cuenta de eso.-_ miro a Rick que parecía estar ocupado enviando mensajes desde su celular.

A veces se sorprendía de lo mucho que se parecían entre sí, a pesar de la diferencia de edades y del hecho de provenir de padres diferentes. Las similitudes eran notables, ambos perdieron a sus madres desde muy jóvenes y se enlistaron siguiendo los pasos de sus padres biológicos de los cuales al parecer heredaron ese sentido por el deber característico de ellos, la pasión por el vuelo, y ciertamente buenos genes en lo que corresponde a la apariencia, aunque en el caso de Rick, Mitchell siempre se lo ha atribuido a la herencia materna. Sus personalidades tenían diferentes matices sin embargo, a Roy le gustaba ser el alma de la fiesta, cantaba o tocaba la guitarra, hacia chistes y se la pasaba bien, ni hablar del carisma que poseía para relacionarse con el sexo opuesto que lo convirtió en un casanova a temprana edad, una parte de Pop agradece que su hijo mayor haya madurado lo suficiente como decidir sentar cabeza con una buena mujer como definitivamente es Claudia Grant.

-Tienes mucha razón en eso hija- la morena sonrió ante el reconocimiento tácito de Mitchell, no que ella lo necesitase para permanecer al lado de Roy, pero siempre era agradable saber que tú suegro te considera parte de la familia. Pop se concentró entonces en su cachorro más pequeño -Rick.-

-Dime Pop-

-¿Cómo te sientes tú con todo esto?-

Mientras que Rick era más bien como su madre, le gustaba salir con sus amigos pero prefería quedarse en la "periferia" de una fiesta. Sin ser particularmente retraido, y a pesar de El talento detrás de los mandos de un caza era algo que compartían indudablemente, aunque sus estilos de vuelo diferían notablemente, Roy piloteaba de manera más refinada sin desperdiciar movimientos o energía sin duda gracias a la experiencia amasada en casi una década de servicio en primera fila. Rick todavía gastaba una parte de su tiempo de vuelo con alguna maniobra estrafalaria que sin bien sorprendía a su oponente, podía meterlo en problemas de realizarla mal. Para nadie que los conociera había duda de que ambos consideraban hermanos en todo el sentido de la palabra.

-Bien supongo.- Rick levanto la mirada -Es bueno que reconozcan tu contribución, pero como dijo Claudia. No estamos en esto por la fama…- sonaba convencido de sus palabras pero cualquiera se daría cuenta de que había algo que estaba molestando al joven -Tenemos un trabajo que cumplir que requiere que estemos dispuestos a tomar decisiones difíciles o realizar costosos sacrificios, pero eso algo que cualquiera que se enliste por su propia voluntad sabe. Yo no veo por qué tenemos que prestarnos a ser exhibidos ante la gente. No hemos hecho nada especial.-

-Yo no diría que recibir una Cruz de la Armada por acciones heroicas en Corea sea algo que ocurre todos los días hijo.-

Claudia miro por el retrovisor y movió la cabeza, gracias al tiempo que ha convivido con Rick, sabe que no es una persona al que le guste la atención o los reflectores -Salvaste a una nave repleta de gente a sabiendas que estabas entrando en la zona de las defensas automáticas de la nave. Sin mencionar que los misiles que destruiste tal vez tuvieran ojivas nucleares…- dejo que el silencio en que cayó el auto hablara por sí mismo, todos eran conscientes de lo cerca que habían estado de morir esa noche. El número de víctimas rebasaba las siete mil, aunque la cifra exacta quizás nunca se supiera -Eso es algo que requiere mucho valor, Rick-

El joven en verdad no quería tener esa charla, pero al estar atrapado en el auto no tenía muchas opciones -Ya lo sé…- dijo alzando la voz un poco antes de controlarse, a decir verdad de vez en cuando tenía pesadillas en las cuales el Macross terminaba envuelto en llamas pero tampoco es para tanto- Rick trato de restarle importancia al hecho. A decir verdad comenzaba a fastidiarle el que la gente, especialmente los civiles se la pasasen diciendo que era un héroe. -Y recuerden que no estaba solo, mi equipo estaba conmigo.- era una verdad tan clara como el día y sin embargo le molestaba que la prensa solo se centrara en él.

Pop respiro tranquilo, su muchacho al menos no había dejado que la adulación de la gente se le subiera a la cabeza, ojala él hubiera sido así de centrado y humilde en la época de su servicio. La humildad que mostraba Rick era otro atributo que había que agradecer a su finada esposa, Joyce Hunter era la persona más sencilla y humilde que Pop hubiera conocido. -Me parece que tienes un equipo sólido, esos tres muchachos que te acompañan, se notan bastante preparados.-

-Son excelentes pilotos Pop- agrego Roy.

-Te creo hijo-

-Son aún mejores amigos, ellos merecen igual crédito que yo- reconoció Rick -Además conocemos al menos una decena de personas que hubieran hecho lo mismo, de haber tenido los medios o la oportunidad para hacerlo…- En su opinión lo que él había hecho esa noche frente a las costas de Inchon lo hubiera hecho cualquiera, aunque de momento solo pudiera imaginar el rostro y nombre de solo una de ellas -como Lisa… ella lo hubiera hecho sin dudarlo- dijo mientras se distraía mirando por la ventanilla satisfecho por dejar zanjado el tema, por lo que no vio la mirada tipo "te lo dije" que Claudia le dio a Roy.

-Rick-

-Si Pop-

-¿Quién es esta Lisa que mencionas?- o al menos eso creía.

* * *

><p>Auditorio Principal de la Base Combinada Macross.<p>

-¿Quién es este Rick que mencionas?- la pregunta, la tomo desprevenida por completo al estar ocupada revisando los mensajes que llegaban a su celular.

-¿Cómo?- trato de ganar algo de tiempo, pero la persona que tenía enfrente era una experta.

-¿Dime es tú novio?-

-Señorita Graham, esa clase de preguntas no están dentro de lo acordado- una voz algo chillona provoco que la reportara girara para toparse con el responsable de coordinación de espectáculos de la dirección de relaciones públicas de las GDF, una bonita forma de decir que era un agente de artistas que pasaban su tiempo libre apoyando el esfuerzo de guerra del UEG brindando entretenimiento a las tropas en los diferentes teatros de la guerra.

Con voz algo fría le contesto -No se trataba de una pregunta de índole personal- miro de reojo al hombre de baja estatura, piel morena, que estaba parado a un costado de ella, vestido con un traje azul lente de armazón de carey, peinado en comba.

-Su cámara estaba grabando- Vince Jackson señalo al asistente de Graham. A él no lo engañaban tan fácilmente. Tal vez no fuera la persona más intimidante que la reportera hubiera conocido, pero él era un profesional que siempre protegía los intereses de sus clientes y representados. Y en esta ocasión su representada tenía una expresión que pedía ayuda a gritos para salir del atolladero en que se había metido.

Y para cualquiera que hubiera trabajado en el medio artístico era obvio que Lynn Minmei no estaba acostumbrada a los reflectores eso resaltaba a simple vista, por eso es que lo habían convencido de dejar su semi-retiro para venir hasta el otro lado del mundo. -No tienes que contestar querida…- dijo Jackson tratando de tranquilizar a la chica. Como un favor que les hacía a ciertas personas muy influyentes en el negocio del espectáculo, con las cuales convenía estar en buenos términos. -No… si te sientes incomoda con las preguntas que te están haciendo.-

A pesar de que una parte del gremio artístico y de entretenimiento en todos los extremos del mundo participaba de forma activa en los diferentes movimientos antiguerra y a favor del término de la misma; todavía subsistía una buena parte que si bien no estaba del todo de acuerdo con muchas de las políticas del UEG, apoyaban a los hombres y mujeres que combatían para liberar a muchos de sus países del fantasma de la guerra. Jackson tampoco estaba muy convencido con la guerra, pero cuando uno de sus jefes le mostro un video obtenido desde el Macross donde se observa a una chica cantando a capella desde su cama de hospital para entretener a sus compañeros supo que tenía un diamante en bruto en sus manos, así que sin perder más tiempo hizo los preparativos para trasladarse a la isla y coordinarse con los militares, tenían algo grande entre manos.

Pero Sue también era una veterana -Bueno esta solo es una entrevista grabada, y gracias al acuerdo que mi televisora firmo con las GDF, ustedes decidirán qué es lo que sale o no al aire. Yo solo quería que me aclarara una duda pequeña…- después volvió a posar sus ojos en su entrevistada -pero no te preocupes querida si no quieres decírmelo está bien yo entiendo…- le sonrió a la joven -confía en mí- le dio a su voz un aire tranquilidad y honestidad que calmo a la muchacha. _-Seguridad es lo único que la chica necesita- _

Lidiar con la prensa era algo que tendría que empezar a aprender, eso era algo de lo que era consciente Minmei. Como parte de su nuevo rol como miembro de la división de entretenimiento del UEG, pensó un poco las cosas. Estaba claro que no podía contar toda la historia entre Rick y ella sin que la curiosidad natural de la reportera saltara, por lo que tenía que ser cuidadosa, no quería meterse en problemas con Rick. Así que decidió contestar con la verdad, una versión simplificada de la verdad, pero verdad al fin y al cabo -Rick es un viejo amigo, y compañero de escuela en California-

Graham se mostró genuinamente intrigada -¿Creí que habías crecido en Yokohama?-

-Sí lo hice, pero cuando tenía trece años mis padres decidieron mudarse a California, debido a los problemas económicos que Japón estaba pasando durante esos tiempos. Llegamos a Green Mist…- Se apresuró a aclarar la chica, eso activo una alarma en la cabeza de Sue -Ahí mis padres abrieron un restaurante de comida china, junto con algunos otros negocios, mientras conocí me inscribí en la secundaria, ahí conocí a Rick. Fue el primero que supo que yo quería ser artista y me apoyo mucho cuando viví allí. Después mis padres regresaron a Japón y yo regrese con ellos, ya que era menor de edad. Años después yo me independice de mis padres entre a la JMSDF, y terminamos por encontramos aquí.-

-Interesante, Rick está en la isla ¿También es un militar?-

Ella asintió -Si lo es de hecho. Es un piloto de caza, uno de los mejores del Macross- no pudo ocultar su orgullo -él es un amigo muy querido para mí- dijo con suficiente auto convencimiento como para no pensar en lo tirante que su relación se había vuelto durante los últimos días.

Él lo estaba pasando particularmente mal con toda la atención que la gente le daba a él por sus actos heroicos en Corea, o por la cantidad de atención y de tiempo que ella estaba poniendo a su nueva asignación. No era que Hunter estuviera celoso de que por fin estuviera en camino de realizar sus sueños, sino más bien contrariado. Sus últimas conversaciones demostraban eso, el último incidente entre ellos era que no hubiera estado presente para recibir a Pop, cuando este llego a la isla. Así que lo mejor será mantener el alcance total de su relación de forma privada, todo lo que se pueda.

Graham sonrió era obvio que la chica trataba de proteger al sujeto, quizás varia la pena indagar un poco más. -¿Satisfecha?- Jackson interrumpió las ideas de la reportera. Era obvio que el hombre tenía deseos de que esto terminara pronto.

-Solo una pregunta más.- declaro la reportera tenía una última oportunidad, su instinto le decía que había algo más, potencialmente interesante. Sumo mentalmente todo lo que sabía hasta ahora y llego a una conclusión que tenía que confirmar. -¿Cuál es el nombre de Rick?-

Minmei pensó por unos momentos y miro a Jackson que tenía una expresión preocupada, antes de decidir que no pasaría nada si la reportera conocía el nombre completo de Rick. -Hunter, Teniente Richard Hunter- dijo tranquilamente.

-Hunter ¿eh?- Graham sonrió internamente, repaso mentalmente los expedientes de miembros de la tripulación que había memorizado con anterioridad y que debía entrevistar hasta toparse con su objetivo y en un hecho que hacía particularmente interesante a este Rick Hunter -De Green Mist, California ¿verdad?- no pudo contener una sonrisa de satisfacción que hizo pasar por un gesto totalmente inofensivo para la chica y su guardián.

-Así es- afirmo Minmei sin saber que ya había revelado demasiado a la mujer frente a ella.

-Muy bien, creo que eso sería todo por hoy. Gracias por tu tiempo Minmei.- le contesto la mujer _-Con que el pequeño hermanito de Roy. Esto es interesante- _Algunas ideas comenzaron a formarse lentamente en su cabeza. Súbitamente haber pasado la tarde con la chiquilla con aspiraciones de estrella no pareció haber sido tan malo. Con eso ella y su camarógrafo se retiraron a descansar, mañana será un día bastante ajetreado pero por hoy Sue dormirá tranquilamente en su habitación del hotel. El mundo era un lugar bastante pequeño. Al otro lado del mundo, una persona compartía la misma conclusión.

* * *

><p>Centro de Inteligencia G.B., Langley, Virginia; USA.<p>

La pequeña y atiborrada habitación se encontraba en un silencio peculiar desde hace unos momentos con una tenue luz que no disfrazaba el hecho de que todos los presentes en la misma portaban expresiones serias y adustas en sus caras. Las noticias eran preocupantes, cada uno de ellos estaba haciendo sus propias valoraciones y estimados con la información que acaban de recibir, que ignoraban al hombre parado en frente de ellos que terminaba de presentar su exposición. Lo único que rompía con la monotonía del silencio era el sonido del aire acondicionado que trabajaba para mantener un ambiente fresco en la habitación.

-¿Entonces tenemos confirmación?- dijo finalmente la persona a la cabeza de la mesa. Con eso las luces del lugar se encendieron. Revelando a un hombre de edad considerable que tenía sus brazos cruzado y una expresión de fastidio cruzo levemente su cara. El Director de Operaciones tenía fama de no ser alguien que tomara particularmente bien las malas noticias.

-Si señor- el expositor no cambio su tono calmado -Los puestos de escucha electrónica en Sudan fueron atacados por el mismo grupo que suponemos ha hecho los ataques a instalaciones de escucha electrónica del ESBIN en norte de África y el sudeste de Asia-

-Aun no entiendo cómo es que no tengamos una idea clara de quien está haciendo algo como esto. Quienes quieran que sean están exhibiendo un grado de sofisticación técnica bastante notable- declaro una mujer de piel oliva y cabellos negros, la responsable para el Medio Oriente.

-Sin mencionar el aparente acceso que tienen a material de guerra de alto poder- declaro un hombre caucásico que pasaba las diferentes fotos que tenía en su carpeta -Bombas guiadas por láser cuya cabeza explosiva tiene una composición química únicamente usada por nosotros.-

Otro hombre hablo -A mí me preocupa aún más el hecho de que tengan la capacidad para realizar estos ataques quirúrgicos y para quien o que lo estén haciendo.-

_-Bingo, al menos uno lo entiende- _Allan Fredericks no se movió de su lugar frente a las cabezas de las secciones para África, el Medio Oriente y GLA que estaban más ocupadas en remarcar lo obvio, sin al parecer revisar el contexto en que dichos ataques se han dado. Lo que a él le preocupaba sobremanera era la aparente capacidad de esta facción para obtener inteligencia de primera mano y gran calidad. Ellos no sabían la ubicación de los puestos de escucha móviles en la frontera sudanesa, aunque sospechaban de su presencia, y en una noche estos desconocidos no solo los encontraron, también los destruyeron con insultante facilidad. Eso era algo que lo molestaba sobremanera. Todos sus ataques exhibían esas características, rápidos, precisos, sin sobrevivientes que pudieran arrojar luz acerca de la identidad o método de infiltración y exfiltración de los atacantes y al parecer tenían un alcance global. Habían burlado muchos de los mejores sistemas electrónicos de vigilancia que poseían las fuerzas del ESBIN, y si su teoría era cierta los propios sistemas del UEG. Lo cual era bastante preocupante en su opinión ya que eso requería de íntimo conocimiento de las capacidades técnicas de dichos sistemas y de los procedimientos operativos con los cuales eran empleados.

-Sigo creyendo que los responsables de todo esto…- el responsable para el Medio Oriente coloco una de sus manos sobre las carpetas detallando los diferentes ataques que se sospechaba estos sujetos habían realizado -Son células separadas del GLA que se han puesto de acuerdo para realizar ataques masivos para propulsar sus agendas. Independencia de ciertas regiones en el Sahara, autonomía para Timor del Este, Darfur… etc.,-

_-Seguimos dando vueltas en círculos- _su cara no mostro emoción alguna pero las discusiones estériles entre sus superiores se estaban volviendo el pan de cada día para él, la guerra estaba cobrando su cuota entre el personal de la agencia. No solo eran las bajas de compañeros agentes y operativos; un riesgo inherente en una profesión como la suya, era también el desgaste físico y psicológico al que estaban sometidos.

Operaciones activas y pasivas eran llevadas a cabo diariamente en todos los rincones del mundo, unas en conjunto con aliados del UEG, otras en solitario. Todas requerían de apoyo logístico, técnico u operativo. No eran los únicos, los militares siempre demandaban "lo último" en información provocando el aumento de trabajo a la hora de analizar la inteligencia disponible sobre un objetivo y como no, prioridad por sobre otras misiones. A pesar de contar con centenares de agentes dispersos en todo el mundo, los análisis y estimaciones siempre se retrasaban en ocasiones lo suficiente para que la ventana de oportunidad para cumplir una misión se perdiera echando a la basura semanas o meses de trabajo y en algunos casos desperdiciando las vidas de hombres y mujeres valientes que pagaron caro su dedicación al deber.

-No estoy del todo acuerdo con esa evaluación. En el pasado el GLA ha escudado movimientos de ideología diversa, sus campañas han sido más bien caóticas con buena planeación, pero caóticas en sus metas estratégicas, esta ronda de ataques ha sido muy específica en el perfil de las zonas donde han atacado.- La discusión de la información se prolongó por varios minutos sin que se llegara a alguna decisión significativa.

_-Y la verdad nos hará libres- _pensó de forma burlona al recordar algunas líneas del lema no oficial de la compañía. Y como ha sido testigo de peleas internas, desgraciadamente su trabajo no está exento de las clásicas peleas por el presupuesto, las diferencias personales y profesionales, la rivalidad con otras dependencias. Todo lo cual hacia más difícil navegar en aguas repletas de burócratas que simulaban ser tiburones y tormentas en la forma filtraciones de seguridad o paneles de investigación del congreso.

-¿Tiene algo más que decir Fredericks?- lo increpo el Director al notar su postura particularmente quieta durante toda la discusión.

El agente no se inmuto ante la pregunta de su jefe, él no era un analista en el sentido estricto de la palabra, pero si tenía experiencia como un agente de caso. Con un movimiento de cabeza afirmo -Hay un elemento que me gustaría que consideremos…- pauso por un momento su explicación para asegurarse de que sus superiores estuvieran prestando la atención debida a sus palabras. Busco rápidamente una diapositiva que mostraba las locaciones de todos los ataques que cumplían con el perfil que buscaban hasta ese momento -Todos estos incidentes, o al menos los últimos realizados en el norte de áfrica, pueden ser el acto de la misma agrupación.- Todos los presentes guardaron silencio ante tal declaración -Observen la distribución- una línea punteada apareció uniendo todos los puntos, una línea que comenzaba desde Sudan y se dirigía al parecer a Marruecos.

El Director no estaba impresionado, el mismo ya había trabajado en esa suposición anteriormente y la había desechado -Esa es una estimación atrevida ¿no te parece Allan?-

Allan volvió a suspirar mentalmente_ -La palabra mágica-_ Esa era la verdad definitiva del mundo de las agencias de inteligencia, lejos del glamour de las películas o las novelas de espías. Al final del día el 95% del trabajo de un agente de campo u oficial de caso -Como todos en su profesión, ellos nunca se llamaban espías- consistía en colectar indicios, pistas, claves, rumores incluso para después mandarlos a los analistas quienes filtraban la información y elaboraban los escenarios supuestos que dibujaban las intenciones de sus oponentes u objetivos. Su trabajo no distaba mucho de los detectives o adivinadores, que tenían que llegar a conclusiones concretas basadas en información parcial en el mejor de los casos.

-Al principio puede parecerlo señor, pero considere la naturaleza de los blancos, todos están considerados dentro de la categoría de sensibles, poseían diversos anillos de protección activa y pasiva. Se localizaban en territorios hostiles y sabemos que en ningún caso el SIS, el BND, la DGSE… nuestras agencias hermanas…- sus jefes evitaron las expresiones de sorna -o el propio GMS actuaron contra ellos. Nadie de nuestro lado ha reconocido que fue un trabajo nuestro-

-Ninguno de ellos reconoce haber actuado en esos lugares- le corrigió la responsable para el Medio Oriente -que es diferente.-

Frederick controlo el impulso de usar una respuesta más fuerte -Un asunto de semántica, no creo que la inteligencia alemana haya atacado el H-107 seis semanas atrás- los jefes adoptaron expresiones cortantes. H-107 era la clave de un convoy de suministros que fue atacado por fuerzas desconocidas cerca Teluk Intan, Indonesia en el estrecho de Malaca, entre las pérdidas se encontraba un carguero alemán que llevaba suministros y un batallón de infantería que se perdió casi al completo.

-¿Y tú punto?-

-Que ellos no poseen la capacidad de operar de forma tan efectiva hasta en esos rincones del mundo- respondió el agente. -O la sangre fría para eliminar a un par de centenares de sus tropas para lograr algún nebuloso objetivo-

-Eso es evidente- murmuro el Director -¿A dónde quieres llegar?-

-Debemos considerar todos estos ataques como obra de una misma entidad, en el mejor de los casos, si esto es un trabajo de una nueva facción del GLA, evidentemente hay nuevos simpatizantes y personal técnico revigorizando al cartel. En el peor de los casos tenemos jugadores de los que aparte de su capacidad… no sabemos absolutamente nada, sus nombres, sus alias, antecedentes. Estamos en blanco.-

El Director imagino el rumbo que esto iba a tomar -¿Quieres formar una unidad para investigar?- Fredericks se quedó tranquilo solo movió la cabeza. -Tienes que darme algo mucho más sólido que solo buenas proyecciones.-

_-Y la verdad nos hará libres-_ remarco otra vez mientras oprimía de nuevo el botón del control del proyector. Otra diapositiva apareció una que mostraba diversas fotografías de un grupo de personas que analizaban los restos de uno de los ataques aéreos en Sudan, tomadas desde un par de kilómetros.

-¿Dónde conseguiste esas fotos?- reclamo el responsable para el GLA.

Pero Fredericks lo ignoro -Llevo tiempo analizando estos sucesos, estoy convencido de que quien sea el responsable por los mismos representa una amenaza creíble e inminente para este país y sus aliados. Y no soy el único que lo cree…- Dio un rápido click y la imagen cambió a una tomada en Yemen con casi las mismas caras, otra más en Sri Lanka, otra en Damasco, en Bagdad, y varios otros puntos -Alguien del otro lado llego a la misma conclusión mucho antes que nosotros- en todas había un hombre cuyo rostro resaltaba resaltado en un círculo rojo. Cinco minutos después tenía el permiso del Director de Operaciones para realizar su investigación.

Al salir de la reunión Frederick se topó con un par de sus subordinados un hombre joven de ascendencia latina aunque algo pasado de peso, como él vestía a saco y corbata. -¿Cómo le fue jefe?- lo saludó efusivamente mientras tomaban un elevador hasta el cuarto piso.

Fredericks movió los hombros para después hablar secamente -Lo aprobaron Mick- respondió una vez que se encontraron solos.

-Eso es grandioso, significa que nos creyeron- Miguel Cruz destilaba un entusiasmo que contagiaba a mucha gente incluso a veteranos como Allan, que envidiaba al muchacho que apenas tenía dos años y medio en la compañía como especialista en criptología electrónica, pero ya había llamado la atención para ser ascendido de nivel de seguridad y trabajar en casos prioritarios.

-Si más trabajo… hurra, significa que a partir de hoy vamos a dormir en piso de la oficina, eso sí dormimos- el falso sarcasmo de la analista de imágenes de primer grado Hannah Winters funcionaria si ella no tuviera una sonrisa en su rostro. A diferencia de Cruz, la mujer de pelo castaño ya llevaba casi 10 años en la compañía, a su reputación de ser una de las mejores en su ramo se le sumaba una adicción casi malsana al café y a las dietas que le ayudaban a conservar una buena figura sin ser particularmente despampanante.

-Que puedo decir en cuanto les mostré las fotos que ustedes recolectaron de nuestras células por todo el mundo se convencieron, aunque de manera reticente.-

-¿Qué significa eso?-

-Es la manera amable en que los jefes dicen que necesitamos conseguir elementos que respalden nuestro caso pronto…- pero Hannah fue interrumpida por su jefe.

-O termínanos contando pingüinos en la Antártida- añadió Allan, Cruz se quedó en silencio súbitamente su entusiasmo había desaparecido.

-Jefe ¿De cuánto personal disponemos?- la mirada de este le dio toda la respuesta que necesitaba -Rayos, vamos a necesitar más gente si queremos evitar un retiro congelado.-

-Ya lo pensé, tengo un par de personas de servicios técnicos que nos pueden apoyar, previo arreglo con sus jefes que me deben algunos favores. Y si damos con el oro, el director prometió abrir el grifo de los recursos.-

-Eso está bien, pero necesitamos a gente que pise el terreno, sepa que buscar o que hacer cuando las cosas se vayan al diablo. Porque no se ofenda, pero usted ha visto mejores tiempos, además es el jefe no puede desaparecer durante días o viajar al culo del mundo quitado de la pena, necesitamos operadores- declaro Hannah con seguridad. Las puertas del ascenso se abrieron y los tres salieron del mismo para entrar en la sección 4-IA mejor conocida como la sección de estudios prioritarios.

Frederick ya sabía eso -Los muchachos del SAD* están sobre extendidos y coordinarnos con el Pentágono y el JSOC* tomara tiempo-

-Necesitamos a alguien en el Norte de África ya mismo señor- agrego Cruz. Con eso entraron a otra habitación una con apenas cuatro cubículos separados por pequeñas cortinas ambientales. Muebles de oficina un tanto gastados, papeles por todos lados y computadoras que en un principio parecieran estar un tanto desfasadas, pero que en realidad estaban diseñadas con especificaciones militares, completaba la ambientación un aire acondicionado apagado, varios archiveros, una copiadora/impresora/fax/escáner, un librero y archivero que hacía las veces de alacena para la cafetera, el horno de microondas y la pequeña pantalla de plasma y reproductor de blue rays en ella.

Allan levanto la mano -No se preocupen muchachos, que ya he pensado en eso y conozco a los candidatos ideales, es solo cuestión de hacer algunos arreglos. De momento lo que quiero que hagan es que emitan una solicitud para recibir copias de los reportes de los agentes en África del Norte. Hannah la autorización debió de haber llegado, prepara el documento hoy mismo. Vick comienza a buscar en los archivos de imágenes de la compañía.-

-Por si algo se nos ha pasado-

-En efecto, yo estaré adentro…- señalo su mini oficina -Tengo varias llamadas que hacer- con eso Allan despidió a sus dos subordinados y entro a la oficina. -Hogar, dulce hogar- murmuro al observar el pequeño cubículo y encender el interruptor de la luz y el aire acondicionado, además de su computadora; su escritorio estaba sepultado en papeles, mapas, reportes y fotografías. Se dejó caer en el sillón y tomo el teléfono y la guía de extensiones y conmutadores tomando el auricular y marcando uno de los números. -¿Jackie? Hola ¿Cómo están los niños?.. Eso es fantástico.- después de escuchar la respuesta que le brindaron paso a los negocios -Si mira te hablo por lo que discutimos hace algunos días… Aja tengo el permiso de parte de operaciones para iniciar el estudio, voy a necesitar a esa gente que me prometiste… si hoy por la tarde está bien. ¡Muchas gracias Jackie! Ahora yo te debo una-

Con eso colgó y se dispuso a marcar otro número, mientras esperaba que le dieran línea miro una de las paredes donde vio parte de su vida colgada, una foto con sus padres y hermana tomada en las Islas Canarias hace ya muchos ayeres, reparo en cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que hablo con su hermana desde que sus padres fallecieron y no supo bien la respuesta. El teléfono cobro vida.

-Hey Phillip… oye no es mi culpa que le vayas a esos perdedores… si es lo que todos dicen… bueno olvida eso, te llame para ver si podrías incluirme en la lista de distribución del reporte de movimientos de operativos del ESBIN, si ya fui autorizado por operaciones… sí trabajo en un prioritario… descuida te mandare la autorización más tarde. ¿Sí? Grandioso-

Miro de nuevo la pared. Ahí estaba también su título universitario en Estudios del Medio Oriente por parte de la BU*, su comisión como Capitán 2do en el USArmy, junto con un cuadro que enmarcaba las medallas, listones e insignias, entre las cuales destacaba una Legión al Mérito y una Estrella de Bronce con distintivo "V"*, y la Insignia de Acción de Combate* el adorno que más estimaba en su paso por el ejército, ya que solo la otorgaban después de que el receptor comprobaba sin duda alguna de que participo activamente en al menos 5 combates contra algún enemigo. _-Y por combates me refiero a que les disparen por encima de sus cabezas y ustedes les contesten con respuestas de 5.56mm gusanos- _recordó como su sargento instructor les despejaba sus dudas. Nada mal para una corta carrera de 4 años antes de pasarse al lado oscuro, como llaman los militares a trabajar en la compañía.

-Espere unos momentos mientras le comunico- dijo la voz de una mujer.

Fredericks regreso su mirada a su atestado escritorio cuyo único toque personal era la foto de una joven de piel morena, cabello castaño y de no más de 14 años vestida con uniforme de las niñas exploradoras, con una sonrisa tranquila y ojos azules como los suyos. Él no fue hecho para formar una familia y era consciente de eso, con más de 45 aún seguía soltero y no tenía planes de casarse en algún momento de su vida. Sin embargo la muchacha de la foto ha sido lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida. Lucia la llamo su madre, una experta oncóloga en honor a su abuela materna; el producto inesperado de una asignación en España hace tiempo, pero que a pesar de la separación de años y la distancia, por alguna razón su hija insistía en formar parte de su vida. Mantenían contacto periódico e incluso había expresado su deseo de estudiar al menos una parte de la universidad en los USA todo por ver a su padre más seguido. Ella y su madre todavía creían que trabajaba para el Departamento de Estado, tal vez cuando el momento fuera propicio le contaría a Lucy la verdad.

-Aquí Hightower. ¿Qué desea Fredericks?- el agente sonrío a pesar de la voz dura que se escuchaba del otro lado de la línea, el oficial era su contacto con el JSOC, había servido bajo su mando en Bosnia donde había ganado su insignia. Un hombre razonable la mayor parte del tiempo.

-General tengo la autorización-

-Bien, supongo que necesitas de un equipo A*-

-Así es señor.-

-Tendré algo para ti en unos días. Una vez que revise los rosters a detalle y pueda decirte de que activos libres disponemos -

Frederick arrugo el cejo, no era la respuesta que quería escuchar aunque fuera la más probable -Lo siento General, pero los necesito en el terreno antes de que la semana termine.-

-¿Dónde?- la voz del militar se tensó un poco, no le gustaba la idea de apresurar trabajos que requerían de precisión.

-Sahara Occidental-

-¿Estas siguiendo los ataques fantasmas?-

-Sí-

-Bien veré que puedo hacer, pero puede que termines trabajando con un equipo foráneo.-

Allan sopeso sus alternativas, un equipo foráneo significaba operadores de otro país y por tanto necesitaría coordinarse con alguna otra entidad, lo cual no era malo del todo, si se consideraba que la burocracia se incrementaría. Fue entonces que una idea vino a su mente -Señor que me dice uno de los equipos Red Cell ¿Tenemos disponibles?-

-Déjame revisar…- Hightower busco en su computadora la información que le solicito -Hay buenas y malas noticias…- Allan mantuvo el silencio -La buena es que hay dos de regreso en casa.- el rubio espero las malas -Pero a uno le dieron bastante fuerte durante una exfiltración en la frontera de Armenia con Turquía. Están buscando remplazos, no irán a ningún lado por algún tiempo- Frederick contuvo una mueca de fastidio -El otro tiene mejor suerte, está intacto y tiene una semana de descanso desde que regreso de Corea. No tienen nada prioritario asignado, aunque eso puede cambiar rápidamente Allan.-

Con una sonrisa el agente le contesto -Esos son mis operadores- Los Red Cell eran equipos multidisciplinarios integrados por soldados y agentes especialistas de diversas unidades de fuerzas especiales del países del UEG.

-Tiene una buena cantidad de elementos americanos, será fácil blandir el hecho que necesitamos al equipo. - La sonrisa de Frederick se hizo más grande al escuchar la respuesta

-¿Quién es el jefe?- Formalmente bajo el control operativo del GMS, pero podían ser llamados a cumplir con misiones planeadas por sus países de origen.

-Un boina verde... ¡Vaya!...- eso lo puso en alerta -Es el equipo de Jhonny Wolf, tienes suerte vas a tener a operadores de primera.- pero sus palabras le borraron la sonrisa al hombre al otro lado de la línea. -Él y sus muchachos acaban de terminar de apoyar Awaking Dragon, vienen con una impresionante carta de recomendación para medallas y ascensos del mismo Kimmel-

-Conque Wolf…- movió su cabeza _-Grandioso, de todo el personal disponible para operaciones clandestinas y termino con ese sujeto-_ trabajara de nuevo con ese vaquero, movió su cabeza en frustración -¿dónde se encuentran?- escucho la explicación del general. -Necesitare que los envié a Rabat en menos de 48 horas, ahí los esperare para ponerlos al tanto de la misión, yo arreglare el permiso y lo demás con los locales-

Unos minutos después de finiquitar ciertos detalles con el general y el agente descanso por unos momentos. Trabajar con Wolf de nuevo sería como ir al dentista para sacarse una muela, a nadie le gustaba pero tenía que hacerse. A pesar de cierta animadversión personal entre ambos, eran profesionales con un trabajo por hacer, mientras cumpliera con él a Frederick le importará un comino si al final del mismo Wolf lo manda al diablo. Con eso encendió su computadora y comenzó a trabajar en toda la información que tenía del área tentativa para el despliegue de su misión urgente. Toc, toc., Alguien llamo a la puerta.

-Pase-

Mick entro con unas botellas de agua y Hannah con emparedados de rost beef y ensalada de pollo -Venimos de almorzar jefe y le trajimos algo-

La cara de su jefe mostro confusión -Son casi las 17:00 horas jefe, ha estado aquí dentro por casi dos horas- respondió la mujer. Tras revisar su reloj y darse cuenta de la veracidad de la afirmación decidió aceptar los emparedados y la botella de agua que le ofrecían, mientras daba mordiscos a su almuerzo noto como la mirada del par se clavaba en la pared detrás de él.

En esa pared estaba invertida buena parte de su reputación como oficial de casos, uno al que le asignaban cuestiones sumamente complicadas, se trataba de una pizarra de documentos que servía como un collage para informes, lugares remarcados en mapas, listas con nombres de individuos, fotos de reconocimiento aéreo, por satélite, perfiles de funcionarios políticos del ESBIN, conocidos traficantes de armas e información, algunos unidos mediante hilos de colores. En medio de todo el caos organizado de esa pizarra se encontraba la foto de los restos del Air Force One cerca de la frontera de Eslovaquia y Polonia y una imagen mejorada de los restos del sistema de guía de misil que los rusos exhibieron como prueba de que aviones norteamericanos habían derribado al equivalente ruso.

Cruz parecía luchar para suprimir sus dudas pero no pudo retener por más tiempo su curiosidad -Jefe ¿de verdad cree que encontremos relación alguna entre todos los eventos?- Hannah se quedó en silencio conocía a su jefe desde que ella entro a la compañía y conoce el carácter áspero que en muchas ocasiones su jefe acostumbra dar a las personas.

Pero esta vez su jefe la sorprendió, dejo su emparedado se limpió las manos y le dio al joven una mirada que podría pasar como comprensiva -Seré honesto Miguel. En ocasiones tampoco estoy del todo convencido de que todo…- con un ademan encerró toda la pizarra en sus manos -lo que está aquí se relacione. Sin embargo…- señala la foto del lugar donde los restos del avión presidencial ruso cayeron. Recuerda el momento exacto donde se encontraba cuando le avisaron de la noticia, al teléfono con Lucy conversaban sobre sus vacaciones -Los datos no mienten, este fue el primer ataque que exhibió las características "fantasmas", si la situación no hubiera degenerado en una guerra, dudo que el incidente en cuestión hubiese sido ignorado por cualquier agencia en el mundo.-

-Si yo tampoco me creo que los rusos hallan volado a su presidente y la mitad de su gabinete solo para justificar el derribar al AFO- declaro Cruz. -Ojala pudiéramos tener acceso a las cajas negras del avión ruso y sus escoltas-

-Pero no lo tenemos, así que solo podemos suponer como pasaron las cosas.- Frederick repaso de nuevo en su cabeza el incidente. -Ambos grupos aéreos se aproximaban a espacio aéreo neutral.- levanto un dedo de su mano derecha -de acuerdo al protocolo establecido sus escoltas no ingresarían a ese espacio y solo orbitarían hasta que llegaran sus relevos locales.-

Winters prosigue -De la nada cuatro SU-30 son destruidos junto con el avión que lleva la comitiva rusa- su jefe levanta otro dedo -para después la escolta sobreviviente se enzarce con los cazas que protegían al AFO- un tercer dedo se une a los otros en la mano de Fredericks que concluye

-Los superan y atacan su objetivo. Y después sale la presidenta rusa interina declarándonos la guerra…- dos dedos más y la mano que da abierta por completo -Y sin mediar palabra alguna, divisiones del ESBIN inician una invasión que sabíamos estaban preparando- concluye dejando salir un suspiro Fredericks, mientras que con su mano derecha se rasca la cabeza.

-No podemos revisar las cajas negras de la escolta rusa, las nuestras solo muestran firmas electrónicas de origen ruso provenientes de sus aviones. Ellos tienen restos de nuestros misiles, nosotros tenemos restos de sus misiles.-

-Suena muy conveniente todo. Digo somos los culpables perfectos… sin mencionar que ningún bando puede corroborar la historia del otro- Winters.

-Bueno la Regente…- Cruz se refiere al nombre clave que la compañía le asigno a Irina Groskhova, cuya foto en la explanada del Palacio del Senado al momento de declarar la guerra está en el costado derecho del collage -actúo de esa manera para evitar que los grupos más extremistas la echaran del poder y asumieran ellos el control-

-Huir hacia adelante- declaro Frederick no muy convencido -no un plan brillante.-

Hannah reparo en la misma foto -Pero uno en donde ella puede controlar las acciones del ESBIN como bloque. El único que tenía en esos momentos- sus colegas asintieron de mala gana.

-Y teniendo en cuenta la clase de relación que tiene con el Jefe de Estado Mayor- Cruz miro entonces otra foto, una tomada en Ukrania en donde se aprecia la fría relación entre Groskhova y Dolza. Sentados en la misma fila durante una ceremonia de premiación, cada uno haciendo un esfuerzo constante para no mirar al otro -No me sorprendería que ella estuviera esperando un revés significativo para tener una excusa para deshacerse de él.- eso dejo a los tres con un hastío.

Habían repasado hasta la saciedad los eventos de esa noche, y cada vez hacia menos sentido el que los agresores quien quiera que fueran, hubieran actuado de esa manera. ¿Cómo era posible que emboscaran de esa manera al avión ruso? ¿Cómo es que sus escoltas cayeron sin siquiera darse cuenta de quien los atacaba?, ¿Por qué nadie en las estaciones de radar de tierra o de comunicaciones escucho o capto algo? Con cada nuevo análisis sus sospechas crecían, había algo allá afuera y no quería ser encontrado. Y justamente era su trabajo encontrarlo, sea cual fuera el costo.

_-Comportamiento obsesivo ¡grandioso!…- _el rubio clavo su vista en su escritorio tratando de recordar si había contestado o no la última carta que Luciale escribió_ -es una suerte que la próxima evaluación psicológica sea hasta el próximo año. De lo contrario estarías en problemas- _La idea de fallar ante el comité de salud mental no le hizo gracia alguna, tiene que relajarse de alguna manera.

Mick movió la cabeza, pensar en todas las posibilidades que eso acarreaba solo servían para querer regresar a su apartamento, cerrar la puerta y echarse a dormir con la lejana esperanza de que todo esto solo fuera un mal sueño -¿Supongo que no dijo nada de esto a los jefes de departamento, ni siquiera al director de operaciones?-

-Quizás me esté volviendo loco, pero aún no soy suicida- contesto con una sonrisa torcida Allan.

A esas alturas lo único que tenían era una hipótesis. Una descabellada hipótesis sin prueba alguna más que evidencia circunstancial… El mismo grupo que ejecuto el atentado al presidente ruso, ha realizado múltiples ataques en contra de instalaciones del ESBIN y el UEG sin dejar rastro alguno. Ciertamente era una proposición arriesgada, y a pesar de que sus instintos le decían a Allan Frederick que estaba en la dirección correcta, su mente de agente veterano le decía que pensara las cosas con calma y se guardara sus hipótesis para más adelante. Para cuando tuviera algo interesante y no conjeturas solamente.

Ahí es cuando agradecía el celo del jefe de la inteligencia militar rusa. Nikolai Voshenko poseía una figura y porte que causaban ya sea intimidación o respeto. Cabello y ojos verdes que poseían un brillo frío de acuerdo a quienes lo habían visto de cerca, con una estatuta cercana del 1.92 mts, se conservaba en muy buena forma, al correr religiosamente 10 kilómetros todos los días aunque sin una hora determinada, con una complexión recia a sus más de 55 años; él se había esforzado en ocultar toda la información disponible sobre su lugar de origen e historial militar de los ojos curiosos de otros agentes propios o contrarios como él mismo Fredericks, y era muy bueno en eso… y en varias otras cosas más. _-He ahí un hombre que está cerca de la paranoia funcional- _Allan alzo la vista para posarla en un foto tomada días después del inicio de la guerra. Tomada en los pasillos del Parlamento de ESBIN, una comitiva del gobierno ruso encabezada por la Regente se abría paso por el lugar, Groskhova portaba una expresión sería, profesional que no develaba nada, mientras que un paso atrás de allá y susurrándole algo en su oído, se encontraba el jefe del GRU -¿Saben?- sus acompañantes lo miraron cuando este hablo -Si logramos dar con los sujetos tras todo esto. Estoy tentado a enviarle una canasta navideña al Regente, sino hubiera sido por él no nos hubieran autorizado la investigación- con eso miro la pantalla de su computadora en ella estaban fotos de los ataques en Sudan.

Particularmente en una que mostraba a las personas que evaluaban los mismos en uno de los costados detrás de al menos tres individuos portando uniformes desérticos rusos, y apenas visible entre estos, se encontraba el TntCor. Iosif Tesla asistente personal del mismo General Voshenko. Su sola presencia allí era una anormalidad pero el tenerlo ubicado en cada sitio de los ataques era algo que le llamaría la atención a cualquiera.-Una vez es casualidad, dos coincidencia, tres es un patrón- cito un viejo adagio que queda como anillo al dedo en su profesión.

-¿Y si es una táctica de desinformación y guerra psicológica jefe?- tanto Allan como Winters observaron al más joven de ellos -No los ataques, esos han sido en contra de objetivos sensibles. Me refería a la presencia de Tesla en esos lugares, puede que quieran hacernos ir a una cacería de brujas y ellos esperen distraer nuestros esfuerzos.-

-Si puede ser una posibilidad… pero Voshenko es un hombre práctico ¿Qué gana enviando a su asistente personal? Una persona de toda su confianza y en la cual él cuenta al pleno, eso es decir bastante, encabezar una operación de engaño cuando necesita de todos sus mejores elementos para trabajar en las operaciones del frente de guerra.

Los tres intercambiaron miradas, como si trataran de leer la respuesta de su jefe. -Es por eso que me resulta ilógico esa decisión. Tesla ha sido la sombra del Regente desde que este lo reclutara para los Spestnaz del GRU en persona, ha hecho toda su carrera como oficial bajo las órdenes del segundo, es su protegido. Voshenko prácticamente lo está preparando para que sea su sucesor en un futuro.-

Convencido Mick movió la cabeza -Sí, no suena lógico que desperdicie a un hombre que es prácticamente su emisario personal en algo como una operación de desinformación-

-Aunque tal vez esa es la idea- dijo de nuevo Allan. -En este negocio nunca se sabe con seguridad-

-Ella se ha apoyado bastante en el Regente. Al parecer desea hacerlo todo un Coronel General- murmuro Winter cambiando en parte el rumbo de la conversación -Apuesto que debe ser incomodo ver a tu ex pareja todos los días y encima tener que trabajar muy cerca el uno del otro.-

-Agrega que dos de sus hijos sirven en la guerra, y apuesto que las conversaciones no son exactamente cálidas- agrego Cruz.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso.- atajo su jefe para después pararse con lo que quedaba de su emparedado en la mano -Son profesionales los dos, con los años han mantenido una relación funcional, a pesar de toda la mala sangre entre ellos- Frederick se llevó una mano a la quijada en actitud pensativa -Se necesitan el uno al otro para sobrevivir tanto en el grado personal como en el plano estratégico. Y la cruel verdad es que al final del día nosotros los necesitamos a ellos y a la corriente que encabezan, las cosas están bastante deterioradas, pero ellos pueden parar a todos aquellos que intenten hacer que los ataques en Corea contra nuestra flota, solo sean una anécdota o una realidad.-

Con un tono de burla y resignación Cruz alzo su botella de agua y se la llevo a la boca -Así que estamos metidos en un típico caso de "el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi enemigo pero también es enemigo de mi otro enemigo" suena sencillo.- dijo dando un sorbo.

Hannah contuvo su sonrisa, las cosas eran así de complicadas en este negocio -Has escuchado alguna vez lo que decían sobre trabajar en Beirut en los 80s ¿Mick?- su joven colega solo movió los hombros en negación -Sabes que la guerra civil en que cayó el Líbano en los ochentas fue una particularmente brutal ¿correcto?- Mick asintió -Bueno debes saber, que prácticamente todos tenían operaciones en ese lugar, en ese tiempo. Soviéticos, franceses, británicos, egipcios, sirios, los israelíes por su puesto y nosotros, sin mencionar los diferentes grupos armados y terroristas que inundaban el país y la ciudad, tú solo piensa en alguien y ahí estaban… Diablos, los franceses una vez detuvieron a una célula de Sendero Luminoso tratando de obtener misiles antitanques, como un favor para el Cartel de Medellín de Escobar… el lugar era el equivalente del Viejo Oeste, se convirtió en el mayor mercado negro para el tráfico de armas, mercenarios, información, todo en uno, enclavado además en la región más volátil del Medio Oriente.-

Allan retomo la conversación -Nadie sabía realmente para quien trabaja, se formaban alianzas ad hoc en la mañana para que al final del día se desintegraran, en muchos casos con sangre de por medio. La mejor forma de describirlo provino de uno de nuestros agentes que trabajaba de taxista… "Un buen día en Beirut es cuando todos están ocupados matándose entre todos…"-

-Diablos.- murmuro Cruz asombrado de escuchar la historia y con evidente curiosidad -¿Y cómo era un mal día en ese agujero infernal?-

-Cuando todos trataban de matar al mismo pobre hijo de puta- contestaron Hannah y Allan al unísono.

El joven analista solo alzo su botella de agua -Propongo un brindis por el director del GRU, y la Presidenta Groskhova. Que su desconfianza natural sea la llave que nos permita ganar la guerra, hallar la verdad y sobrevivir a la misma, de preferencia sin que las cosas se vayan al cuerno.- dijo abrumado por todas las tareas que tenían encima.

-Salud- respondieron su jefe y su compañera.

Pasaban de las 21:30 cuando Fredericks cruzo en su auto el puesto de seguridad desde estacionamiento para dirigirse a casa, los guardias que llevaban equipo táctico al completo desde que la guerra inicio lo saludaron antes de revisar el vehículo, procedimiento estándar. Ni los directores se salvaban, pasaría por un Dinner Inn que abundaban en la carretera y llegaría a su casa en una hora aproximadamente. Mañana por la tarde saldría desde Andrews para Torrejón y de ahí a Rabat para entrevistarse con los locales y el jefe de sección de la compañía ahí. Con algo de suerte tendría montada la operación antes de que Wolf y su equipo llegasen. -¡Maldición!- juro y debió dar la vuelta para regresar a la oficina al darse cuenta de que había olvidado su cartera. Eso lo puso de mal humor, tendría que pasar de nuevo por todos los filtros de seguridad por la maldita cartera que dejo en el cajón de su oficina. Así que una vez enfilo al complejo de edificios enclavado a unos cientos de metros al costado del Boulevard Dolley Madison, paso los controles de seguridad ante las palabras condescendientes del equipo de seguridad que le aseguraron que tal situación era más común de lo creía, eran los tiempos que se vivían así que ahí estaba él pasando de nuevo por el muro de estrellas que representaban a los agentes caídos y un enorme campo en azul dentro del cual había un escudo en argén, con la cabeza de un águila calva y con un compás de dieciséis puntas en color rojo vivo en el cual se leía _Central Intelligence Agency._

Pero lejos de sentirse inspirado por la vista ante él, Allan Fredericks movió la cabeza al recordar que al muro le faltaban muchas estrellas, nadie había tenido tiempo de colocar a todos aquellos miembros de la agencia que habían fallecido a consecuencia de la guerra, simplemente había cosas más urgentes -y porque no decirlo, importantes que hacer- además ellos ya estaban en el otro lado, ni todos los homenajes, ni premios cambiaran esa verdad absoluta.

* * *

><p>Barrió Militar, Base Combinada Macross, Isla Ataria del Sur, Japón<p>

Roy entra con Pop a la pequeña casa de Rick coloca el equipaje en el suelo cuando ve al pequeño saco de pulgas q Rick llama perro corriendo mordiendo y destrozando su franela favorita. Aquella que tiene el emblema del escuadrón Skull en ella. El saco de pulgas todavía tiene los riñones de mirarlo a los ojos mientras sigue mordisqueando su franela como retándolo en eso se escucha la voz desde afuera de Rick quien se había retrasado contestando una llamada telefónica

-Lisa voy llegando, ya le voy a dar los calmantes no creas que se me ha olvidado-

La bola de pelos manipuladora automáticamente soltó la camisa se tiró al suelo alzo su pata derecha y se puso a llorar.

-Es la otra pata manipulador- le dijo Roy al perro con voz de pocos amigos.

Rags solo se miró las 2 patas antes de cambiar y alzar la pata vendada y llorar más fuerte. Pop no salía de su asombro era primera vez q veía a un perro hacer algo como eso.

Rick entro y cargo al perro antes de ponerle su celular en la orejita -Para ti-

-Guau guau…- Rags jadeaba al teléfono.

Pops al ver al perro hablando por teléfono no pudo evitar preguntarse -¿quién carajos llama aún perro?-

Rick le quito el teléfono a Rags para seguir con la conversación. -¿vez que está bien?- por la cara de su hijo, la persona al otro lado no le creía nada -Lisa estaba ladrando de felicidad no porque tuviera hambre- está bien está bien ya le doy de comer. Pero te digo que con el sobrepeso que ha ganado no se va a curar de la pata nunca.-

Pops vio cómo su hijo retiró el teléfono de su oreja un rato. Antes de seguir -si ya lo sé. Lisa también es mi perro creo que de vez en cuando puedo cuidar bien de él. -por su tono de voz Pop podía decir q Rick estaba molesto -Ok ten tú también una buena noche.-

_-Así qué el perro es propiedad compartida.-_ Pensó Pop

Roy y Pop vieron como Rick se dirigió a la cocina con el perrito bajo el brazo, para prepararle un tazón de alimento. El celular de Roy casi inmediatamente no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que era Claudia llamando para saber si su suegro y prometido habían llegado con bien. -No te preocupes Clau, ya estamos todos aquí Pop descansara un rato y saldremos después para donde están…- se acercó hasta los girones que fueron una vez su camiseta -si Hayes no ira a la cena, bueno ella se lo pierde…- los tomo y se levantó -No soy malo, así juego con ella. Por cierto el pulgoso destrozo mi camiseta favorita, no le tome fotos… si ya sé que Lisa no nos creerá.- se rascó la cabeza -Bueno te veo al rato preciosa, te amo- Roy se despidió de su novia. -¿Y bien que te parece la casa del enano?-

-Pequeña ¿Cómo vamos a dar los tres?-

-Bueno tú y Rick dormirán en el cuarto, yo en el sofá cama del enano- Roy señalo el mueble en la pequeña sala recibidor de la casa. -Se lo que estás pensando, y no es ningún problema, el clima es fresco por las noches así que no hay necesidad de tener el aire acondicionado toda la noche.

-Ok hijo, ¿adónde me dijiste que iríamos a cenar?-

-Un restaurante de comida asiática en general, buen ambiente, música para todos los gustos y comida de primera… es un lugar popular por aquí, así que reservar es algo difícil pero tuvimos ayuda-

-¿Cómo?-

-Recuerdas a Minmei…-

-Por supuesto por lo que tú y Rick me han dicho ella está aquí en la isla-

-Sí, y gracias a ella o mejor dicho a su tío que conoce al dueño del lugar, conseguimos las mesas.-

-Es buen detalle de su parte ¿Sabes si sus padres continúan haciéndole las cosas difíciles?-

Roy suspiro -Hay mucho que contar Pop, pero dejare que eso te lo diga ella, la invitamos a la cena-

Pop sonrió la cena apuntaba a ser un evento para familia y amigos íntimos de los novios, en un principio creía que Roy arrastraría a Vincent a tener una despedida de soltero tradicional de pilotos -léase, cerveza, bailarinas exóticas y bromas subidas de tono a raudales- pero al parecer tanto Claudia y Jean tenían más que controlados a sus novios. No que él tuviera problemas con eso último, ya que Dios era testigo que para bien o para mal su hijo mayor se parecía mucho a él cuando tenía su edad, así que era más que bienvenido que hubiera encontrado a una persona capaz de poner disciplina en Roy.

Rick salió de la cocina -Bueno Rags ya está comió y se tomó sus calmantes eso nos debe de dar tiempo para arreglarnos-

-Me debes una camisa enano- Roy le mostros los restos de su camiseta.

-Ponla en la cuenta de Lisa. Ella cambio los días ayer por la noche-

-Si como no- Fockker se resignó ya que no había manera de que Lisa aceptara que su preciosa bola de pelos fuera en realidad una bestia traicionera y manipuladora, pero ya se las cobraría a Rags.

Mitchell se moría por preguntar por el perro y quien era la dichosa Lisa que tanto había escuchado mencionar desde que llego, pero dado que Rick parecía que le hubiesen jalado las bolas con pinzas y Roy tenía la cabeza ocupada en otras cosas, prefirió dejar sus preguntas para otra ocasión.

Pista aérea de la Base Combinada Macross.

_-Un día ajetreado, que apenas empieza- _Fue lo primero que le vino a la cabeza del Sargento primero Atsuo Kojima, encargado de servicios de tierra de la pista cuando observo llegara una comitiva de vehículos oficiales y civiles, desde unidades de la policía militar a limusinas, y autobuses por una de las vías secundarías, el grupo de vehículos se detuvo a un costa del área de maniobras de la base. Reviso su reloj que marcaba las 06:15 Am, antes de dirigirse a su equipo -Muy bien muchachos hora de empezar con el show. Quiero esa pista revisada minuciosamente- de acuerdo a la sección de meteorología la débil neblina imperante en el terreno debería disiparse en unas cuantas horas, sin ser un impedimento para las actividades de la base; no podían permitir que las operaciones se entorpecieran por no seguir el procedimiento de rigor.

-A la orden señor- con eso las quince personas a las que comandaba se pusieron en marcha.

Un auto guía revisaba las calles, pistas y zonas de maniobra de la base, los carros porta equipaje y porta escalera se prepararon, lo mismo que los guías de aproximación con sus linternas especiales y monos color amarillo fosforescente. -Sección Pista a Torre. Estamos listos ¿TEA del pájaro VIP?- reporto por su radio después de observar con satisfacción como su personal efectuaba sus tareas con la eficiencia de una maquinaria bien engrasada.

-Copiado Sección Pista. TEA sin cambios.- Contesto una voz por el radio.

-Eso es bueno corto y fuera- Kojima cerró la transmisión. Al menos el primer vuelo que recibirá durante su turno viene sin problema alguno. Consulto su tableta con el registro de las operaciones que efectuarían por el día de hoy. -Oigan el primer VIP llega en 25 minutos, quiero todo funcionando sin problemas en 10 minutos- rugió por la radio, uno a uno sus hombres contestaron de recibido el mensaje.

-Copiado sargento- de nuevo una contestación sólida.

La mayoría no era nada más que cosas totalmente de rutina. Vuelos de CAP, de transporte, de enlace; incluso vuelos marcados con la etiqueta "Otro" que ocurrían generalmente de noche. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que esa era la hora en que muchos de los viajes corrían por cuenta de personal de inteligencia y de fuerzas especiales. Lo cual en cierta forma el agradecía. El celo de los sujetos provocaba que solo muy pocos miembros del personal de servicios de la pista fueran necesarios para mantenerla operando a esas horas sin problema alguno.

-Pista despejada señor- uno de los autos guía se reportó con él.

-Copiado. Aparentemente los del turno nocturno limpiaron bien todo anoche-

-Así parece señor.-

-Despejen la pista principal y asegura tú posición-

-A la orden-

Kojima observo el cielo de la isla, los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a filtrarse de entre la delgada capa de nubes que envolvían a la isla. Hoy había una brisa débil que contribuía a una marejadilla que formaba olas diminutas en las costas. _-Será un día perfecto-_ con eso regreso a su estación, una cabina ubicada en uno de los hangares cercanos a seguir monitoreando a sus muchachos.

"-Animo mujer. Tú puedes manejar todo lo que manden, te quiere tú Tía C-"

Una tímida sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Lisa al observar el mensaje que su amiga le envió. Este sería su gran día o noche para ser más preciso y de alguna manera todavía encontró tiempo para pensar en ella. Desgraciadamente ni siquiera ella podía evitar que Lisa se encontrara ansiosa de estar en la pista de la base. Ataviada con su uniforme blanco y negro de la Royal Navy como correspondía tanto a la época del año como a la asignación en la que se hallaba, recibir a dignatarios y oficiales superiores. Las operaciones de la base continuaban sin interrupción alguna. Aviones y helicópteros despegaban de las pistas secundarias a la principal, la actividad del grupo aéreo del Macross no se detenía a pesar de estar en tierra, ejercicios de entrenamiento, cursos de actualización o de familiarización eran realizados diariamente junto con las ocasionales CAP, habiendo por lo menos 2 E2-D Hawkeye, además de 4 parejas de Superhornets patrullando en todo momento.

"-Te extrañamos anoche. Suerte con tú padre, comadreja.-"

_-Dios que sujeto. ¿Cómo es que le vez algo bueno Clau?- _Lisa movió la cabeza al leer lo que Roy le había mandado a ella. -Por esta vez lo dejare pasar- no sonrió pero relajo su cuerpo lo suficiente como para tranquilizarse un poco.

Y vaya que necesitaba tranquilizarse, ni siquiera el saber que la comitiva donde viajaba su padre debió de haber hecho una modificación de último momento y retrasar su salida de Hawaii por un día había sido suficiente para eliminar la ansiedad de la que era presa.

-¿Hace cuánto que no ve a su padre, Teniente?- Henry Globalsky no había perdido de vista ni por un segundo el lenguaje corporal de la mujer. Y este se leía como si prefiriera enfrentarse a hordas de pilotos y misiles enemigos, que estar en esos momentos ahí parada en la pista de la base esperando.

Lisa se apuró en contestar dejando emitir un leve suspiro, no conocía la respuesta exacta así que solo dio su mejor estimado -Años señor- ella se las arregló para no sonar cortante ni tampoco indiferente para con su superior. La verdad es que tenía sentimientos encontrados sobre volver a ver a su padre, una parte maldecía el hecho de que con él aquí solo iba a ser cuestión de tiempo para que la verdad de su identidad fuera de dominio público. Y eso era algo que ella no anhelaba en absoluto, aunque después de considerarlo mucho en privado se había dado cuenta que tal momento había sido ineludible desde el instante en que ella había decidido unirse a la RN. Además también sentía mucha incertidumbre; desde que tuvo noticia de su viaje no ha podido dormir bien pensando en cómo actuar frente a él, recibirlo sería fácil le saludaría como demandaría el protocolo en estos casos, pero tenía dudas sobre qué hacer en caso de que su madre estuviera junto a este.

-Se aproximan- escucho como uno de los miembros del equipo de tierra informaba a Maistroff

Todos los oficiales superiores asignados a la base y técnicamente eso deberían haber bastado, pero el comodoro había tenido otras ideas y ahí estaba ella, esperando en medio del frio que alcanzaba a colarse debajo de su uniforme. Fue entonces que noto el ruido proveniente de los dos motores del Voyager KC-3 que se escuchaban a kilómetros de ahí realizando su patrón de descenso por instrumentos hasta la pista debido a la neblina. En ese momento la escolta de honor conformada por miembros de las diversas ramas presentes en la isla tomo rápidamente sus posiciones, no habría alfombra roja, ni periodistas solo personal de relaciones públicas de la GDF Navy, que se encargaría de hacer las síntesis necesarias de la llegada.

-Están aquí- Globalsky murmuro mientras conversaba con el alcalde de la ciudad Tommy Luan.

-Mama- dejo escapar ella.

La aeronave rompió casi lentamente la capa de neblina que lo rodeaba para después dar un rodeo y tomando el ángulo necesario para aterrizar en la pista. Por alguna razón a pesar de sus nervios y sus dudas el corazón de Lisa latía fuertemente. Deseaba ver de nuevo a su madre con todas sus fuerzas, abrazarla, mirar de nuevo el par de ojos verdes y saber que estaba en puerto seguro, descansar su cansada cabeza sobre su regazo. Había heredado toda la determinación de su padre, pero su fuerza esa provenía de su madre.

-06:40 en punto. Diré esto de los muchachos de la RAF, tienen el habito de ser puntuales- declaro Globalsky seguramente para que ella reaccionaria.

-Valoramos la puntualidad, como toda persona educada debe hacerlo- contesto crípticamente delante de su jefe que solo sonrió, le gustaba esta Lisa Riber que había al parecer redescubierto su sentido del humor.

Con el sonido de las ruedas haciendo contacto con la pista junto con el proveniente de las turbinas que ahora se escuchaban a todo lo que daban, Lisa observo como el KC-3 con su tradicional esquema de pintura en gris se posaba en tierra. Haciendo acopio de una gran habilidad la tripulación de la aeronave maniobro por la pista y la zona de maniobras de manera fluida hasta quedar justo en el lugar donde lo esperaba el lugar. La escarapela aeronáutica de la RAF, una rondela circular de anillos en azul, blanco y rojo era evidente en la puerta de ascenso y descenso de pasajeros, mientras que la insignia del 10th Squadron dominaba el timón de la cola, al cabo de unos minutos y después de hacer los ajustes necesarios la puerta se abrió y con esta una par de edecanes militares bajaron primero con una silla de ruedas, al ver eso Lisa contuvo la respiración, las instalaciones de la base aérea no tenían muy en cuenta la presencia de individuos con ciertos niveles de discapacidad física. Por lo general se limitaba al manejo de vuelos de transporte en aviones como un C-130, equipados con rampas traseras que facilitaban el transporte de dichas personas.

-¿Estas lista cariño?- pregunto con cierta preocupación en su voz Donald Hayes, mientras se inclinaba hasta quedar a la altura de su esposa, que permanecía sentada en su asiento.

Pero Sarah Hayes no pensaba dejar que algo como no poder bajar las escaleras de un lugar la detuviera. Así que en un gesto tanto de determinación como de desafío elevo su cabeza y miro fijamente a los ojos cafés de su esposo. No era una mirada dura o de superioridad, sino más bien se trataba de silente resolución que emanaba de ella -Totalmente mi amor- con eso extendiendo los brazos para cruzarlos por el cuello de Donald, cuando este estuvo seguro de que ella estaba bien sujeta la levanto delicadamente de su asiento, llevándola en sus brazos hasta la puerta. Todos los presentes contemplaron la escena en silencio, algunos con gestos de aprobación y respeto para el Almirante y su esposa, otros más moderados solo asentían con la cabeza. Ethan dejó escapar una breve sonrisa al ver como el almirante rechazaba cordialmente el ofrecimiento de un par de edecanes para ayudarle con su esposa y se colocaba en la salida disponiéndose a bajar.

-Hora de recibirlos- Globalsky escucho decir a Mistroff, con eso todos los miembros de la comitiva se acercaron hasta el espacio asignado para recibir a las visitas.

Cuando distinguió la figura de su amigo cargando en sus brazos a su esposa pesar de sus años no pudo hacer más que sonreír, aun con todos los defectos que le conocía no podía dejar de lado el hecho innegable de que Donald Hayes a pesar de todo era un buen esposo -Eres un hombre afortunado tovarich.- murmuro Henry -Ojala yo pudiera tener tú suerte- con eso dio una instrucción silente y la banda de guerra comenzaron con los honores respectivos. Tanto Donald como Sarah se tomaron unos momentos para contemplar la escena ante ellos. Con la guardia de honor ataviada con sus mejores ropas, mientras que enfrente de ellos estaba la comitiva, el sol comenzaba a salir por entre la capa de neblina lo que contribuía a que a pesar de haber algo de frío este era manejable para las vestimentas de ambos. En el caso de Donald su uniforme negro formal con todo y gabardina, mientras que Sarah llevaba un abrigo de lana sobre su vestido de dos piezas, lo único que falto en opinión de Sarah fue la presencia de algún pájaro cantor que diera los buenos días, pero se recordó que no todo se podía tener en la vida.

-En el momento que guste Almirante Hayes- una voz grave a su espalda saco a los Hayes de su momentáneo estupor.

-Gracias senador, en un momento bajaremos- Sarah fue más rápida que su esposo para devolver la cortesía. Sonrío de manera cordial al político y después regreso su mirada a Donald que se quedó callado.

Napoleón Russo solo contesto con otra sonrisa amable, aunque ese gesto fuera innatural en él para todos los que conocieran al belga. Enfundado en su traje de diseñado, el pequeño hombre no estaba del todo feliz con el hecho de haber tenido que venir hasta aquí; no que no le importara el hecho de estar presente en las ceremonias que gracias a la prensa que estaba llegando con ellos y en los días previos, serian transmitidas a todo el mundo. Le molestaba más bien el hecho de que la guerra no hubiera dado ya un giro definitivo gracias a la intervención del Macross, un proyecto en el cual él personalmente había invertido mucho capital político a la hora de presionar para hacerlo un proyecto multinacional y no solo otra demostración de la influencia americana en el UEG. Apostar por Globalsky había sido riesgoso y hasta el momento, dicha apuesta no había dado los frutos que había esperado.

_-Habrá que estimular al Comodoro de maneras más creativas-_ Russo comenzó a hacer cálculos en su cabeza al ver a los oficiales del Grupo de Batalla del Macros acercarse para recibirlos _-Y si eso no funciona, buscar un reemplazo acorde-_

Ajena a eso, Lisa hizo lo posible por controlar su respiración mientras observaba como su padre bajaba con su madre en brazos por la escalinata, por los movimientos de esta era obvio que ella estaba buscándola, eso provoco que una parte de Lisa quisiera salir corriendo para abrazar a su madre y disculparse sinceramente por haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo sin verla. Sarah por su parte, rápidamente comenzó a buscar a su hija, ya que gracias a su esposo sabía que estaría en ese lugar. Había oficiales de diversos rangos y ramas, algunas autoridades civiles. Hombres y mujeres por igual conformaban la guardia y la actividad se detuvo por unos momentos cuando ella junto con su esposo se asomó por la puerta de la aeronave, retomándolas en cuando Donald comenzó a bajar los escalones que lo separaban de su hija, mientras lo hacía comenzó a rezar para que su reunión no terminara siendo un desastre.

-Ahí esta nuestra pequeña Sarah- murmuro Donald ocultando los nervios junto con la alegría que le producía volver a ver a su hija después de tanto tiempo -al costado derecho del Comodoro Globalsky-

Como si lo hubiese escuchado Henry se volteo para dirigirse a la joven. -Lisa…-

-¿Señor?- contesto esta temerosa de lo que su jefe le diría.

-Venga con nosotros a recibir a la delegación- el tono firme no dejaba dudas de la intención de sus palabras para Lisa.

-Si señor- se las arregló para no sonar resignada.

Inmediatamente ella busco a su hija entre las figuras y rostros que componían la comitiva que los recibía, encontrándola unos pasos atrás de un hombre alto con bigote, que ella reconoció como Henry J. Globalsky un viejo colega de su esposo con el cual había coincidido en algunas ocasiones, reconoció los rangos y los uniformes de varios de los presentes muchos de ellos eran oficial de alto rango. Pero eso no era importante, lo que ella quería era estar con su niña -Lisa- dijo con una sonrisa que fue creciendo conforme se fueron acercando hasta el final de la escalinata, donde apenas Donald piso el suelo propiamente dicho de Ataria. Como lo demandaba el protocolo el jefe de la guardia los esperaba al final de la escalinata para escoltarlos hasta donde se encontraba la comitiva, mientras que un par de edecanes acercaron la silla de ruedas y ayudaron a colocar a Sarah en ella.

-Madre- decir que el corazón le dio un vuelco a Lisa sería simplemente quedarse corto. Su madre estaba allí a solo unos cuantos metros de distancia y simplemente se veía radiante a pesar de todo.

A medida que Donald y Sarah se acercaban a la comitiva, la respiración y el lenguaje corporal de la pareja se tensó de manera notable para quienes observaran el recorrido que hacían, mientras Donald saludaba militarmente a la guardia, Sarah guiaba ella misma su silla de ruedas eléctrica con una expresión tranquila y amigable en su rostro que contrastaba con el hecho de que sentía que su corazón se desbocaría en cualquier momento, a medida que pasaban las columnas de soldados podía distinguir con mayor claridad los rostros de las personas que la estaban esperando. Gracias a los perfiles que su esposo había recabado después de que Lisa fuese asignada al Macross, ella conocía así solo fuera por esos papeles a al jefe inmediato de su hija y al resto de los oficiales que integraban el estado mayor. Sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado frente a la comitiva.

Una vez que la pareja llego a su parada, el ruso no perdió tiempo y le extendió un saludo impecable como ameritaba al ser el anfitrión. -Almirante Donald Alexander Winthorpe Hayes- le siguieron instantes después el resto de los oficiales. -Nos alegra, y nos honra que usted, su esposa y el resto de nuestros visitantes hayan podido acompañarnos para estos momentos- contesto al tiempo que le extendía su mano a su viejo amigo.

Hayes por su parte devolvió el saludo que le brindaba su viejo amigo -Comodoro Henry Jojovich Globalsky- y como solo tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Era bueno volver a verlo después de tanto tiempo. -Es un gran honor poder estar aquí y claro que no había manera en que no estuviéramos presentes- dijo con genuina emoción mientras examinaba los rostros de la comitiva, hasta que dio con el de su pequeña Lisa que lucía simplemente notable en su uniforme con gorra y cabello recogido al tiempo que trataba de mantener una actitud profesional -¿No es verdad querida?-

Sarah que no había apartado la mirada de Lisa y había notado el gran esfuerzo de esta giro su cabeza al escuchar la pregunta de Donald. -Por supuesto que no, ha sido un gran honor que su majestad nombrara a Donald para esta tarea- aunque su respuesta había sido ensayada, nadie podía negar la emoción que Sarah llevaba en sus palabras.

-Estoy seguro de eso- respondió el ruso.

Entonces noto a Hery Globalsky que vistiendo su uniforme de la Real Armada Canadiense llevaba una expresión serena. Habiendo escuchado hablar del marino ruso gracias a su esposo, a la vez que había leído su perfil, ella estaba de acuerdo en que el Macross y su tripulación no podían estar en mejores manos, sin mencionar que una de las pocas cosas que tranquilizaba a Donald era el hecho de saber que su pequeña estaba en manos más que capaces que velarían no solo por el bienestar de esta, si por el de los miles de hombres y mujeres que integraban la tripulación del Macross y su grupo de batalla. Por lo que Sarah esperaba la oportunidad de agradecerle personalmente el haber cuidado de, además de haberla mantenido relativamente a salvo Lisa hasta ahora.

-Creo que es tiempo de presentarlos como corresponde.- aclaro Donald mientras presentaba a Sarah con Henry -Henry ella es mi esposa Sarah Ariadne Collins-Hayes- y viceversa-Sarah, cariño. Él es el Comodoro Henry Jojovich Globalsky, comandante del Grupo de Batalla del Macross.-

-Es un placer conocerlo por fin Comodoro. Donald y mi hija hablan mucho de usted, todo el tiempo- dijo levantando su mano.-Lo tienen en muy alta estima- tanto Lisa, Henry como su padre se quedaron un tanto sorprendidos de que Sarah fuese tan abierta en público.

Henry miro por unos instantes a su amigo y decidió socorrerlo rápidamente -Créame señora, es un honor que su esposo me considere como una persona merecedora de su estima.- comento mientras estrechaba la mano de la dama en frente de él -Y con respecto a las palabras de su hija, le aseguro que a ella también la tenemos en muy alta estima, todos en la nave-

-Querida debemos continuar- le dijo Donald al oído de esta, entendiendo que no podían acaparar toda la atención de Globalsky Sarah sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, así que los Hayes pasaron a saludar al resto de los miembros de la comitiva quienes estaban formados en la misma fila que el ruso. -Henry te veré en la ceremonia mi amigo-

-Igualmente Donald-

-Entiendo querido, comodoro espero que los cuatro podamos tener tiempo para conversar tranquilamente, durante nuestra estancia.-

-Yo también lo espero señora- con eso Sarah se despidió del ruso y se unió a su esposo para cumplir con el protocolo.

Mientras Donald y Sarah saludaban al resto de los oficiales, Henry recibía al resto de la delegación del UEG que había viajado para participar de las ceremonias.

Napoleón Russo fue uno de los primeros a quien debió saludar -Comodoro Globalsky, es un placer verlo de nuevo- saludo este de manera jovial, los miembros del área de relaciones públicas y la poca prensa civil no perdieron tiempo en tomar fotos y video de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo; si el ruso no conociera como es en privado casi lo engañaría.

-Senador Russo- Henry hizo un esfuerzo por sonar cordial, en reciprocidad de la sonrisa ensayada que tenía el político -Nos da gusto tenerlo de nuevo con nosotros.- y sin embargo no cometería el error de desairar al hombre.

-Muchas gracias…- contesto de manera educada este manteniendo en todo momento el aire de profesionalidad que lo había caracterizado hasta ahora. Con eso cada uno prosiguió con sus saludos.

Ninguno de ellos se engañaba, que Russo estuviera ahí solo presagiaba problemas para Henry, y buena parte de la tripulación del Macross. La política no se detenía solo porque hubiera ceremonias de condecoración o servicios religiosos, eso lo entendía el ruso, aunque la forma de hacer política en el UEG, en donde la sutileza y la discreción eran favorecidos, careciera por muchos momentos de la honesta brutalidad y enfoque directo que el ESBIN pareciera preferir. Eso no significaba que fuera menos peligrosa, moverse dentro de ella requería una clase de diferentes habilidades que el ruso sabía aun no dominaba del todo, por lo que tendría que vigilar de cerca a esa ave de mal agüero que era Russo. Fue entonces que observo como Donald y Sarah llegaron hasta donde se encontraba Lisa, contuvo su aliento por los momentos mientras observaba la escena. Ya habría tiempo para que la sangre llegara al río.

Era el momento que los Hayes habían imaginado y temido incluso por largo tiempo, finalmente la familia estaba completa por primera vez desde hace mucho. Donald que tenía una mano en el hombro de Sarah contenía su alegría y nerviosismo de estar parado frente a su hija. Por su parte su esposa no podía contener la alegría de ver de nuevo a su pequeña, la sonrisa plena que llevaba en su rostro al tiempo que sus cabellos rojizos eran mecidos por la suave brisa eran un bálsamo para los ojos y el alma de su esposo quien sacaba de ella la fuerza para sostenerle la mirada indescifrable que Lisa portaba en esos momentos.

Parada en frente de ellos en posición de firmes se encontraba no su hija sino una orgullosa miembro de la Royal Navy -Teniente Comandante Elizabeth Alexandra Riber RN, Oficial en Jefe de Operaciones del CDC del SDCV-1- se presentó ante ellos dando un saludo perfecto al tiempo que declaraba su rango y posición, su voz se escuchaba suave pero con la seguridad necesaria para transmitir determinación y propósito, algo que combinaba con su pulcro uniforme y su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo. Mientras que su postura permanecía firme, su rostro con traza apenas visibles de maquillaje, reflejaba una seguridad que desconocido para sus padres distaba de poseer. También transmitía algo nuevo para Sarah y su esposo, ella no tenía ese aire melancólico, ni triste que en las últimas ocasiones le había visto.

-Teniente Comandante Riber- Donald correspondió el saludo de la Comandante antes de pasar a un tono más fraternal -Es bueno volver a verte-

Sin embargo lo segundo que salió de los labios de su hija fue un formal -Almirante Hayes y Señora Hayes… es un honor tenerlos aquí.- que aunque era necesario en vista de la situación en que se encontraban, sus padres no pudieron evitar el sentirse un tanto heridos ante el recibimiento tan impersonal que su hija les había dado.

-Hija- su madre trato de refrenar sus emociones ante el saludo de su hija, reconociendo que esta estaba un tanto limitada por las disposiciones de la etiqueta militar, y si algo tenía Lisa de su padre, era su celo característica a la hora de cumplir con las regulaciones. Aquella no era solo su pequeño milagro, ahora era una oficial plena de la Royal Navy, por lo tanto su conducta debía regirse por un alto estándar, en cada aspecto de su vida profesional.

Donald lo entendió mejor y más rápido -Sarah ahora no es el momento- dijo con voz suave a su esposa para que se mantuviera fuerte, estaban después de todo a la vista de mucha gente. -tenemos que seguir- la clara decepción en su padre fue algo bastante difícil de pasar para la joven. Guio a su esposa para que continuaran con su recorrido, no quería que Sarah cayera en desilusión.

Su padre lucia más viejo, canoso y delgado que la última vez que lo recordaba, en una cena celebrando el cumpleaños de su madre hará cosa de casi cuatro años. Para Lisa tampoco era algo sencillo el tener que contener sus impulsos que le exigían inclinarse para abrazar a su madre con todas sus fuerzas al tiempo que besaba sus mejillas, la decepción de tener que guardar las apariencias se comenzó a colar en su voz. Pero era consciente de que no podía hacerlo, más aún no quería hacerlo. A pesar de la imagen de entereza y determinación del Almirante, ella podía notar el desgaste evidente que tenía la guerra en su progenitor, hace poco fue nombrado comandante naval para el Teatro de Europa del Norte, con la responsabilidad de coordinar y dirigir las acciones de las marinas del UEG en esa parte del mundo para contener los esfuerzos del ESBIN para romper la brecha GIUK y que sus fuerzas amenacen las rutas de abastecimiento de los aliados americanos para sus contrapartes europeos.

-Señor, madre…- con voz un tanto temblorosa Lisa hablo con un tono más cálido paralizando a sus padres que giraron para encontrarse con un par de ojos verdes que reflejaban confusión con partes iguales de remordimiento e incertidumbre con un poco de esperanza en la mezcla.

Mientras que su madre a pesar de las sonrisas no podía ocultar las secuelas que han quedado del atentado que sobrevivió en Portsmouth, principalmente la silla de ruedas y las pequeñas huellas de las operaciones y cicatrices realizadas para salvar su vida. A pesar de eso la matriarca de la familia había hecho un enorme esfuerzo para encontrar motivos para no deprimirse y permanecer recluida en Dravelltown, su labor en las distintas caridades y beneficencias de Essex apoyando no solo a la comunidad, sino a la misma RN en donde participaba como una de las organizadores del comité de apoyo a las familias de marinos desplegados. Lisa estudio más de cerca las facciones de su madre, su rostro ya mostraba el paso del tiempo pero aún era notable la belleza que su madre había poseído en otros años, ahora se complementaba con el porte y elegancia naturales en ella y por su puesto el pundonor de ser una Hayes que le permitió controlar en cuestión de segundos sus emociones, aunque estas se mostraron levemente en sus ojos.

Ver el conflicto en los ojos de su madre fue lo que motivo a Lisa a corregirse y reconocer que a pesar de los protocolos ellos eran sus padres y a pesar de la relación tumultuosa que tenía con el Almirante (ya rara vez se refería a este como su padre) -Es muy bueno volver a verlos con bien… a ambos- término diciendo Lisa esta vez con tono cordial aunque no perdía la incertidumbre en su voz, había definitivamente nerviosismo en ella, por mucho esfuerzo que hacía para mantener sus emociones en orden había gente que estaba pendiente de ellos, así que muy a su pesar debía de ser rápida para no retrasar más la recepción -Estoy agradecida de que hayan venido hasta aquí-

Tales palabras parecieron obrar un milagro con Sarah que recupero la sonrisa que portaba hace unos momentos, antes de hablar con ella por lo que fe la primera en contestar _-_Por mi parte yo también agradezco la oportunidad de poder pasar así solo sean unos escasos momentos contigo Lisa-

Conteniendo unas impertinentes lagrimas Lisa supo que ya no podía tratar de engañarse sobre lo que sentía -Mama- esas cuatro letras salieron más bien como un murmullo antes de que Lisa mandara el protocolo al cuerno, y por primera vez en un buen tiempo decidió seguir sus impulsos inclinándose para abrazar a su madre. Porque a final de cuentas se trataba de su madre, la persona que junto con Claudia y Helena mejor conocía a Elizabeth Riber.

-¡Lisa!- Sarah la recibió con sus brazos abiertos y la sonrisa más grande que Donald le hubiese visto quizás en toda su vida. La recepción se paralizo por unos momentos para contemplar esa inesperada reunión para muchos de los presentes, las cámaras hicieron acercamientos y más de uno comento preguntándose sobre la relación entre esas tres personas. Pero a ninguno de los Hayes eso les preocupaba. Eran una familia por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Donald contemplo en silencio como las dos personas que amaba más que a su vida misma, por fin actuaban como madre e hija, era consciente que mucha de la culpa de la separación de Lisa con su madre se debió a su decisión de bloquearle los caminos a su hija en su objetivo de encontrar al hombre responsable de la muerte de su esposo, y aunque por las noche se repite a si mismo que era lo correcto, la escena ante él le remuerde un poco su consciencia. -¿Cuánto tiempo he perdido con mi hija?; ¿Por cuánto más durara nuestra separación Lisa? ¿Será que algún día podrás perdonarme?- Había su preocupación y consciencia para proteger a su hija lo que le motivo a actuar de esa manera, no ayudo que el viejo orgullo de los Hayes jugara también su papel en mantener alejado a padre e hija; pero después de pasar por la angustia de leer los reportes de los combates en los que el Macross ha participado, tal vez sea el momento para enterrar el orgullo y sustituirlo con el amor de padre que siente por su pequeña.

Al cabo de unos momentos Lisa se separó de su madre para encarar a su padre. Al levantar la mirada se sorprendió al descubrir una sonrisa, una tenue y algo escondida sonrisa en su padre -Almirante…- una que desapareció al escuchar como su hija elegía llamarlo por lo que representaba y no por su quien era.

Sin embargo a pesar de la tempranera desilusión Donald todavía tenía una fuerte presencia de ánimo y en esta ocasión seria él quien diera el primer paso -Lisa…- uso su nombre de manera deliberada, eso fue algo que internamente sorprendió a esta -sé que tú tampoco lo has tenido fácil pero también sé que te has distinguido en el ejercicio de tus deberes, estoy orgulloso de ti como no tienes idea; pero lo principal es que me alegra mucho verte de nuevo hija- Padre e hija se miraron mutuamente por unos momentos sopesando su próximo movimiento mientras esperaba la reacción del otro.

-Luce usted muy bien, a pesar de las circunstancias, sé que las cosas por allá no han estado fáciles- trato de sonar un tanto informal y romper con la atmosfera de leve tensión que se había instalado. -Hago lo se espera de mí, pero sobre todo lo que yo espero de mi misma- contesto con seguridad pero al mismo tiempo con gentileza en su voz -Tú me enseñaste eso… padre-

Donald contuvo la emoción que le causaban las palabras de su hija, no era exactamente una reconciliación, pero tampoco era un ataque virulento hacia su persona como en las anteriores ocasiones -Los tiempos en que vivimos no son un asunto fácil. Hay nubes de tormenta en el horizonte…- Lisa sonrío al recordar la frase que su abuelo paterno solía decir en ocasión de las fiestas de navidad y fin de año, una que formaba parte de las tradiciones de su familia desde hace muchísimos años, siglos incluso.

-Pero capearemos el temporal, siempre lo hacemos…- agrego Lisa.

-Porque somos Hayes.- Sarah termino el viejo credo de su familia.

-Si lo somos- declaro con orgullo Donald mirando a Lisa. Ella era toda una mujer militar en toda la extensión de la palabra.

A lo lejos Henry sonrío al observar todo lo que ocurría con la familia de su amigo. En momentos así envidiaba de buena manera si es que eso era posible a Donald Hayes. Tenía una esposa y una hija que lo motivaban a regresar a casa, por mucho que Lisa y su padre estuvieran distanciados, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que eran una familia y querían. -Señor …- se giró para ver a Maistroff que lo esperaba junto con Penn y Carruthers -lo están esperando en hangar- Globalsky asintió, y se dirigió al lugar en donde se haría una pequeña recepción de bienvenida para la delegación antes de que esta se dirigiese a sus hospedajes para alistarse para las ceremonias.

-De acuerdo, voy en un momento- Hizo lo posible para observar todo lo que ocurría con ellos mientras se dirigía a encabezar la recepción. Él lo había notado desde hace tiempo, Riber siempre se tensaba al escuchar el nombre de su padre como si de un reflejo condicionado se tratase. Era un instrumento de protección que si bien en un principio le había funcionado a la joven, a la larga solo había hecho más complicado su relación personal con sus colegas, las personas con las que esta tenía una relación de amistad fuera del horario de oficina, se contaban con los dedos de ambas manos. Pero algo había cambiado desde esa noche en que regreso de Adak, el haber estado tan cerca de la muerte había hecho que Lisa confrontara muchos de sus demonios propios, y el resultado aunque no era definitivo, si mostraba lo suficiente como para tener esperanzas. Con esa idea en la cabeza Henry finalmente llego al hangar donde efectuarían la recepción oficial, trataría de hacer el menor tiempo posible en la misma pero tenía otros casos por atender.

En ese momento hizo su aparición Ethan, quien había observado todo el reencuentro desde una distancia prudente sin tener deseos de interrumpir el momento que les correspondía solamente a los Hayes -Señor es hora de pasar a la recepción- dijo señalando a su acompañante un joven teniente que los llevaría hasta el lugar.

-Así que ahora eres mensajero eh Kramer.- el piloto no se engañó a pesar de lo críptico que sonaba su voz, sabia la verdadera intención tras las palabras.

-Hey, no llamas y con trabajo escribes. Y si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña ira a Mahoma… eso de acuerdo a Chase- declaro con un poco de burla en su voz el piloto.

-Ella me dijo que llegara hoy más tarde, no sé cómo es que consiguió transporte- agrego Lisa moviendo la cabeza.

-Créeme, hay algunas cosas que es mejor no saber-

-Si hablamos de "Red" te tomo la palabra, después de todo quien la conoce mejor sino su compañero en el crimen- ella utilizo el apodo que usan entre ellos, para dirigirse a Helena con una expresión juguetona en el rostro -Me alegra mucho verte Ethan- dijo Lisa acercándose para abrazar a su viejo amigo.

-Oye eso ofende mujer- El piloto correspondió de igual manera el gesto para después cambiar el tono de sus palabras por un sincero -A mí también me alegra verte Liz, a mí también-

Por unos momentos ninguno de ellos dijo nada concentrados solamente en sentirse cómodos el uno con el otro. Ethan por su parte sonrió, cuando Liz comenzó a salir con Karl, este era una de las formas en que él tenía de bromear con su amigo y las caras que este hacia cuando él jugaba con Lisa. Recordaba con especial cariño el ingenio para contestar de ella y las risas de todos que seguían después de eso. Una parte de Ethan siempre se preguntó cómo fue que Karl logro que una mujer como Lisa se fijara en él, pero al final del día eso no importaba ella había hecho a su amigo muy feliz el tiempo que estuvieron juntos.

Lisa por su parte se sentía cómoda con Ethan, años de conocerlo como el mejor amigo de Karl le habían permitido conocer al hombre detrás del rostro apuesto, modales refinados, lengua desinhibida cuando se trataba de mujeres y sentido del humor un tanto imprudente, miró a su viejo amigo dándose cuenta de que había algo diferente en este y que ella aún con sus dotes de observación no había reparado -Jajaja… ¡Dios quiero ver eso!- todos se sorprendieron de escuchar la carcajada que Lisa dejo salir del fondo de sus entrañas.

-¿Qué sucede Liz?-

Pero esta apenas lograba controlar su risa -Es solo que ya estoy imaginando la cara de Fockker cuando vea que ya eres todo un comandante- mientras que con su mano detalla los tres anillos dorados con un rizo en el anillo superior en las mangas de la chaqueta negra del uniforme de Ethan.

Ethan sonrió era tan raro escucharla reír después de la muerte Karl -Jajaja… Si al yanqui seguro se le formara un coagulo de aire en el cerebro-

-Si eso ocurre vale más que llegue al otro mundo rápido, porque de lo contrario Claudia lo buscara hasta el fin de este- respondió Lisa con vehemencia.

A lo que Ethan agrego -Conociendo a Grant, estoy seguro que ella eventualmente lo encontraría. Y entonces él estará en problemas de verdad.-

Mientras los jóvenes se ponían al día, tanto Donald como Sarah observaron el comportamiento de su hija, hacía mucho que no la veían actuar simplemente como una joven más, y en silencio ambos aceptaron que les gustaba esa Lisa que mostraba calidez en su trato con sus amigos. A Lisa le hubiera pasar más tiempo con sus padres y su amigo pero era consciente de que tenían un itinerario -Será mejor que vayamos ya al hangar- dijo al ver como el teniente consultaba su reloj.

-Guíanos entonces por favor- dijo su padre, a lo que esta simplemente sintió con la cabeza. Con eso el grupo se dirigió a los hangares donde participaron en la pequeña recepción. Poco después de que esta terminara, Lisa ayudo a llevar a la misma hasta su hotel, la ceremonias de funeral y de reconocimiento se efectuarían de manera consecutiva por lo que sus padres y todos los demás iban a necesitar de descanso, después ella misma se dirigió a la casa que aún compartía con Claudia, y que a partir de mañana sería suya solamente.

* * *

><p>Explanada Principal de la Base Combinada Macross, Isla Ataria del Sur.<p>

La explanada que recibía el nombre de "Plaza de la Unidad" se ubicaba como era de esperarse en el corazón de la base, hecha de concreto hidráulico con un acabado gris que hacía juego con el blanco y gris con casi 1km2 de extensión que estaba bordeada de áreas verdes delimitadas por arriates pintadas de blanco y rojo junto con bancas, un grupo de astabanderas se ubicaban al norte de la misma, en la base de una escalinata que daba al edificio principal de la base, mientras que al oeste daba a los muelles de la base donde se observan los cascos del Deadalus, el Prometheus y diversos buques más. El templete donde se efectuaría la ceremonia en memoria a los caídos se iba a realizar, se ubicaba justamente ahí. Con sillas para recibir a los mandos militares, autoridades civiles, los enviados por los gobiernos del UEG y los miembros del servicio religioso militar. Al este se encontraba el área residencial de la base, mientras que más al sur se observaba la pista aérea y el centro de Ciudad Macross.

-Ahí, esa es nuestra fila- comento Kim después de leer varias veces los pases de entrada. Que comandaba al resto del trío que venía solo a unos pasos detrás de ella.

-Perfecto están justo en medio- lamento Sammy al notar donde se encontraban ubicados estos.

-Vamos será mejor que nos sentemos, que la ceremonia no tardara en comenzar.- Agrego Vanessa.

-Si mejor vamos- Con eso Kim dejo de nuevo atrás a sus amigas.

De las tres jóvenes era justamente Kim quien más había resentido los eventos ocurridos en Corea, no era para menos ya que se trataba de la hija de un inmigrante coreano que probo suerte e hizo su vida en los USA, a pesar de que su apellido fue modificado para sonar más estadounidense, una práctica común entre la comunidad inmigrante de su país, Kim había visitado el hogar en que su padre había nacido y vivido durante su infancia y parte de su juventud. Le dolía de forma particular escuchar los reportes de daños y bajas Tanto Vanessa como Sammy solo observaron la espalda de su amiga antes de decidir que lo mejor era seguirla y le dieron alcance. En ese momento Vanessa alcanzo a decirle algo a su amiga

-Vinimos juntas Kim.-

-Y nos vamos juntas. Recuérdalo- agrego Sammy, eso paralizo a Kim por unos momentos antes de sonreír levemente.

-Gracias- eso fue lo único que dijo y las tres mujeres no perdieron tiempo y se dirigieron a tomar sus lugares

A pesar de los tempraneros augurios todavía había una leve capa de nubes que circulaban por sobre la isla, aunque el único efecto que esto tenía era uno bienvenido ya que contribuía a mantener un clima fresco sin excesivo calor. Lo cual era algo que todos los presentes que se encontraban ya sentados en las sillas dispuestas por el personal de la base agradecían, el clima estaba siendo benigno con ellos no hizo falta colocar toldos para protegerlos del sol. La explanada se hallaba dividida en seis bloques de 24 X 24 hileras de sillas, en donde los primeros bloques estaban reservados a los miembros de las tripulaciones del Macross y el grupo de batalla, además del personal de la base y las familias de estos. Mientras que los restantes se habían reservado para los visitantes y el público en general.

Mientras que Vanessa y Kim con gracia natural las chicas se movieron entre aquellos que ya se encontraban en sus lugares, Sammy hacia lo mejor posible para esquivar los pies de estos -Permiso…- no siempre con buenos resultados -disculpe, perdón-

-Bien alcanzamos a llegar.- alcanzo a murmurar Vanessa, al tiempo que observaba como en el templete ya se movían los capellanes militares y como en una de las primeras hileras se sentaban los oficiales en jefe de la base, las autoridades, delegados e invitados especiales estaban ya preparados para dar comienzo al servicio religioso.

-Nunca había estado en un servicio para tantos…- murmuro por lo bajo Vanessa asombrada y conmovida de ver a tantos dolientes.

-Sí, y solo pensar que pudo ser mucho peor es algo que no es fácil de comprender, que nosotras sigamos aquí…- dijo Sammy mientras trataba de mantener a raya la ansiedad que le provocaba el contemplar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. -Es más un acto de azar o de la voluntad de Dios… somos afortunadas-

-Ciertamente…- Kim había llegado a la misma conclusión hace tiempo termino la charla -pero no es algo en lo que quiera pensar demasiado, de lo contrario mis pesadillas serán peores- ya no estaba prestando atención a los oradores, su mirada permaneció fija en los dolientes que asistían a la ceremonia. Había padres, madres, esposas, esposos, hijos e hijas de los casi 700 muertos en esos buques aunque el servicio iba dirigido principalmente para ellos, también se consideraba a todas las bajas entre el personal del grupo de batalla durante el transcurso de la guerra, y en especial a las bajas que sufrió la flota que asalto Inchon, que incluían a los seis mil muertos en el John C. Stennis. Junto con los millares de víctimas civiles que habían perecido durante la ocupación y posterior expulsión de las fuerzas del ESBIN.

Recordó la última comunicación que tuvo con su familia allá en Seattle. Su padre quien no paraba de dar gracias que ella estuviera viva, poseía sin embargo una expresión desencajada por el pesar que le producía escuchar las noticias sobre su país de origen. Después de casi tres semanas de una pelea brutal tras las cuales las tropas del UEG liberaron Seúl y empujaron a las fuerzas del ESBIN de regreso al paralelo 38. Para descubrir que la población civil que aún existía atrapada en la zona metropolitana estaba sobreviviendo en condiciones infrahumanas, cientos de miles, incluso millones de personas sin acceso a alimentos, agua o medicamentos bajo el temor constante de fallecer a causa de una bala o bomba perdida, de girar en el lugar equivocado para toparse con un combate, una patrulla enemiga o un ataque aéreo.

El Macross que asumió el comando de la fuerza de escoltas que protegían a los anfibios se había mantenido desplegado en la bahía vigilando por si acaso las fuerzas chinas, norcoreanas y rusas trataban de reagruparse y hacer otro intento por atacar la flota. Mientras decenas de lanchas misileras, junto con submarinos tanto SSK como SSN trataban de penetrar el perímetro que el UEG había tendido alrededor de Inchon, sus esfuerzos chocaban y se hundían gracias a la cortina de fuego proveniente de buques, aviones, helicópteros y baterías de misiles en tierra. Los aviones del Macross y aquellos del Stennis que habían sobrevivido hacían CAP las veinticuatro horas, al tiempo que sus escuadrones se repartían misiones de apoyo en tierra, además de eso heridos y refugiados eran canalizados al Macross para tratamientos de emergencia o no demasiado masivo que no pusieran en peligro sus vidas, A pesar de que se encontraban en una situación crítica al tener que operar en una zona donde los niveles de radiación estaban en niveles peligrosos eran conscientes de que no podía dejar a la flota descubierta sin protección ante más ataques afortunadamente los refuerzos arribaron en la forma del Carl Vinson y su grupo de batalla para apoyar la operación.

A pedido del maestro de ceremonias los asistentes se pararon justo antes de que una escolta marchara hacia el frente del templete y las notas de los himnos de Japón y del UEG comenzaron a entonarse en sucesión, una práctica estándar en las ceremonias de las GDF. Se entonaban los himnos de la nación huésped, dado que Ataria del Sur a pesar de haber sido cedida y era considerada orgánicamente como una entidad autónoma, buena parte de las personas que radicaban ahí eran de origen japonés, junto con el de la organización multinacional. Con las notas de los himnos las banderas de todos aquellos países representados por el personal de la isla comenzaron a izarse hasta llegar a media asta, el símbolo internacional de duelo. Kim Young contuvo por unos momentos su aliento al observar como la bandera de Corea del Sur recorría todo el camino astabandera para llegar a su posición definitiva en la parte media del mismo. El servicio comenzó cuando el capellán principal abrió con una reflexión.

-"No perdiste a nadie: el que murió, simplemente se nos adelantó, porque para allá vamos todos. Además lo mejor de él, el amor, sigue en tu corazón" (Facundo Cabral) -

Con eso el capellán comenzó con su eulogio -Eres bueno, Señor, cuando nos regalas a tus hijos lo mejor que tenemos: nuestra vida. Tu nos la diste, Señor, como un don maravilloso. En el origen de esta entrega a manos llenas no cuentas con nosotros, porque no existimos. Es todo iniciativa tuya…- en una de las primeras filas Donald y Sarah escuchaban atentamente las palabras del religioso -Plena explosión de amor. La dejaste en nuestras manos como un cántaro, lleno de agua fresca para el viaje….- y lo mucho que retraban sus vidas mientras criaban a Lisa, su pequeña había pasado de una pequeña prodigio musical y entusiasta de los caballos, a una mujer que luchaba por librar las dificultades que el camino le presentaba.

Tanto Mitchell como Teri que se encontraban sentados en uno de los bloques para invitados pensaron de inmediato en sus hijos y nietos. Pop agradecía que aún se encontraran junto con él en este mundo aunque no dejase de preguntarse cuando aparecerían los primeros síntomas de haber estado demasiado tiempo en una guerra. Ese era uno de sus peores miedos, que sobrevivieran solo para convertirse en cascarones vacíos. Mientras que Teri por su parte atesoraba los momentos que ha tenido con sus nietos, no fue fácil el haber perdido a su único hijo pero su corazón hallaba paz al recordar a los tres jóvenes que terminaron por hacer de su vieja casa un lugar donde el bullicioso sonido de la unión familiar había hecho que el paso de sus años hubiera sido más llevadero para la anciana.

Otra persona también estaba presente en la ceremonia, en un principio reacio a asistir pero lo hacía como un favor muy personal para un par de amigos muy queridos -Hoy, han roto el cántaro de un modo brutal, y el agua de la vida se derrama y corre como un río de gracia hacia tu encuentro.- Scott Bernard suspiro al escuchar esas palabras mientras recordaba a su Marlenne, se supone que a estar alturas su ausencia debería doler un poco menos pero lo primero que hace al despertar es buscarla en su cama torpemente con sus manos, solo para frustrarse ante el hecho ineludible de que ella no se encuentra ya más entre ellos. Una parte de él ya no quisiera deprimirse y fustigarse de tal manera pero según Wolf todas las personas manejan el duelo de forma diferentes, otra cosa en la que su jefe tenía la razón, a esas alturas ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había acertado el veterano -En esta noche oscura de la muerte, nuestros ojos no ven, cegados por el llanto, pero resisten firmes, confiados, que vendrá la mañana luminosa de la Resurrección feliz de tu Hijo Amado. Gracias, Padre por sentarle a tu lado en el hogar caliente de tu casa, mientras vamos caminando nosotros a su encuentro-

Kim sonrió para sus adentros reconocía las palabras gracias a que su madre había sido una maestra de poesía y que gustaba de participar activamente en su iglesia antes de emigrar, cayendo en cuenta entonces de la multitud de personas y de orígenes variados que se encontraban presentes, había cristianos de todas las denominaciones, budistas, confucionistas, judíos, musulmanes y un largo etcétera. Para después mirar a los bloques que contenían a los familiares de los caídos en el Damocles, el Orión y el Pollux, los tres destructores miembros del grupo de batalla Macross perdidos durante la batalla por Inchon.

Uno de los primeros en hablar fue el capellán católico de la base -Muchos de nosotros nos encontramos perdidos ante el golpe abrumador, muchos nos preguntamos que ha sido de nuestros seres queridos, que será de nosotros…- el viejo capellán con ojos entrañables a su rebaño -Pero no necesitamos preocuparnos por ellos tal cual como lo dice en Salmos 23:1-6-"Jehová es mi pastor; nada me faltará. En lugares de delicados pastos me hará descansar; Junto a aguas de reposo me pastoreará. Confortará mi alma; Me guiará por sendas de justicia por amor de su nombre."- Claudia repetía las palabras casi en susurro, que hace mucho aprendió gracias a su padre y madre en su natal Nigeria, de sus tres hermanos fue quien más se acercó al lado espiritual en su vida, por un tiempo incluso pensó seriamente en dedicarse al completo al llamado religioso -"Aunque ande en valle de sombra de muerte, No temeré mal alguno, porque tú estarás conmigo; Tú vara y tu cayado me infundirán aliento. Aderezas mesa delante de mí en presencia de mis angustiadores…"- Por su parte Lisa desde hace mucho que se considera una agnóstica, sin embargo siempre ha encontrado ese pasaje particular, tranquilizador de alguna manera está segura que ese fue el destino de Karl. Gente como él se lo había más que ganado por lo que sus plegarias iban dirigidas a todos aquellos que como su difunto esposo se habían ganado su entrada por las puertas doradas -"Unges mi cabeza con aceite; mi copa está rebosando. Ciertamente el bien y la misericordia me seguirán todos los días de mi vida, Y en la casa de Jehová moraré por largos días."-

-Amen.- pronunciaron ambas mujeres desde el fondo de sus almas.

Uno a uno los capellanes fueron tomando el pulpito para elevar sus plegarias junto con la de los asistentes, pidiendo por las almas de aquellos que ya no volvieron a sus hogares.

-Oh Ala, discúlpalo ten misericordia, perdónalo y dale seguridad. Dale un lugar amplio y agradable. Límpialo de todos sus pecados con agua, nieve y hielo; purifícalo de sus pecados como una pieza de vestir cuando está limpia de la suciedad…- el clérigo musulmán, un hombre particularmente joven elevaba la tradicional oración para pedir por el descanso eterno de los caídos - hazlo que entre en el paraíso y sálvalo del tormento de la tumba y el castigo del infierno.- Tanto Jean como Vince aguardaron en silencio mientras el clérigo postrado sobre sus rodillas dirigía su oración hacia el poniente, la pareja elevo sus plegarias para un compañero de la academia que se encontraba sirviendo en el Vinson -Oh Ala, tu eres su Señor, tú lo has creado, y tú lo has guiado hacia el Islam, y tú le has sacado su alma y solo tú sabes sobre sus secretos y sus méritos. Nosotros hemos venido a interceder para que tú lo perdones-

_-Por favor Dios, déjalo entrar y darles fuerza y coraje a su familia- _suplico en silencio Vince rememorando a su amigo Yousuf Al-Massud.

Un joven piloto de helicópteros de rescate cuya aeronave se precipito al agua gracias a las olas expansivas de las explosiones nucleares de la última parte de la batalla. No encontraron su cuerpo o el de alguno de los tripulantes de su helicóptero. Algo particularmente difícil para los creyentes musulmanes, que ponían especial importancia en santidad del cuerpo como vehículo del alma del hombre. Mientras el clérigo guiaba los canticos y las oraciones, una parte de los dolientes emulaba sus acciones y sus dichos mientras que el resto guardaba respetuoso silencio.

La ceremonia transcurrió rápidamente para algunos para otros no tanto, ni a Ben o Max tenían gratos recuerdos de asistir a un servicio religioso. El último al que habían asistido fue el de su abuela, poco más de un año después de la muerte sus padres. -Me parece increíble que algo como eso haya pasado.- su hermano permaneció en silencio coincidiendo con sus palabras ya que él mismo le había dado vueltas en más de una ocasión a las mismas. A pesar del tiempo que ha transcurrido, la incredulidad era aún algo común entre toda la tripulación del Macross y cada uno tenía su propia manera de lidiar con ella.

Ben miro de nuevo a todos los asistentes, después de la muerte de sus padres adoptivos tanto él como el resto de sus hermanos habían dejado a un lado sus creencias religiosas. Festejaban la navidad o el Día de Acción de Gracias, dado que estas eran las celebraciones más importantes para sus padres, así que era más tradición que otra cosa, sin embargo había algo en el dolor que experimentaban muchas de las familias en la base que habían perdido a alguien durante los combates, la negación que todos estos sentían aún era evidente en muchos de ellos, Ben los compadecía ya que él conocía que en muchas ocasiones esta jamás se iba del todo, sin embargo durante los últimos días había algo en su cabeza que había estado saltándole a cada oportunidad posible y que despertaba alguno de sus temores más profundos en el joven. _-Todo es gracias a la buena suerte o mala suerte según se miré- _Dana alguna vez menciono que sus padres quizás estarían todavía vivos de no haber sido porque un vehículo perteneciente a un equipo de mantenimiento trabajando en uno de los carriles del túnel de la carretera que tomo el vehículo de sus padres, había sufrido un severo desperfecto y él transito ya de por si constante se había desquiciado provocando un embotellamiento masivo -Pareciera mentira, pero en verdad se trata de las pequeñas cosas la que te pueden joder la vida.-

Max solo levanto una ceja -¿De qué hablas?-

-De que tuvimos mucha suerte en habernos quedado sin combustible, de haber estado lejos de la zona de roja de exposición radiactiva, de que los vientos se llevaran la nube al mar, de no haber estado cerca del Macross o el Stennis y que ningún misil de los espectros nos alcanzara- contesto finalmente dejando sacar toda la frustración que llevaba

Su hermano no aparto -Y pudo haber sido mucho peor. Tuvimos muchísima suerte si ese misil se hubiera enganchado a nosotros…- comento Max que a diferencia suya no cesaba de escuchar las diferentes oraciones. -De lo contrario Dana nos hubiera buscado en el cielo o en el infierno para patearnos el trasero- Max por el contrario siempre ha preferido el humor como mecanismo de defensa.

Ben se quedó pensando las palabras de su hermano. -Si… supongo que tienes razón- pero en esta ocasión no obtuvieron el resultado deseado y Ben siguió ensimismado. Por su parte Max siguió concentrado admirándose de la multitud de lenguajes y formas que el ser humano había desarrollado para hablar con Dios.

Mientras el rabino recitaba el Kaddish el más joven de los Sterling se preguntaba si de verdad había alguien que los escuchara. -En vuestra vida, y en vuestros días y en vida de toda la casa de Israel, pronto y en tiempo cercano…-

-Amén.- repetía el coro fervientemente. Tratando de que sus plegarias se elevaran hasta lo más alto para que fueran escuchadas por todos aquellos que debían velar

-…Descienda del Cielo una paz grande, vida, abundancia, salvación, consuelo, liberación, salud, redención, perdón, expiación, amplitud y libertad, para nosotros y para todo Su pueblo Israel, y decid: Amén.-

-Amén- concluyeron los dolientes.

La mirada de las chicas se enfocó particularmente en un grupo de mujeres que ya mostraban su edad, los movimientos pausados, cabelleras blancas, bastones o andaderas que en algunos casos solo aumentaban lo patético de la escena que se desarrollaba ante ellos, mientras Sammy se quedaba en silencio. Vanessa por su parte comentaba con otra compañera sobre el destino de algunos compañeros, y como las familias de estos lidiaban con la perdida.

-En todo caso aun contando en tiempo que varios pasamos ayudando y conviviendo con varias familias después de las horas de trabajo, ya no hay mucho que podamos hacer por ellos…- agrego Vanessa.

-Si…- se lamentó una joven de cabello negro corto -La verdad es que se tienen que adaptar a su nueva realidad, nosotros no podemos hacerlo por ellos-

-Me temo que mucha gente pasara muchísimos malos ratos por esto- sentencio Vanessa, recordando sus charlas sobre asesoría psicológica que llevo en la academia y que eran algo que se repetía constantemente en la base -cada uno maneja el duelo de forma diferente, lo que ya de por sí es algo bastante delicado que tratar. Sin mencionar si el fallecido no llevaba una buna relación con su familia y seres queridos-

Young solo escucho en silencio las palabras de su amiga, había casos donde había una separación de años de parte de la familia, otros en que se hallaban separados de sus conyugues, ella tenía conocimiento de al menos dos casos en que el fallecido y su pareja estaban atravesando por procesos de divorcio, en otro una esposa había descubierto una infidelidad de parte de su marido antes de que este partiera al frente, todo eso aumentaba el impacto emocional para muchas familias. Y luego las reflejo en su propia situación.

_Tres figuras estaban sentadas en una mesa circular en la cocina del hogar de la familia Young, donde si las caras de los presentes eran indicación de algo, ninguno Una más joven Kim trataba de convencer a su madre de que la dejara entrar a la academia naval por el simple hecho de que con tres hijos ya mayores y estudiando carreras en universidades, su familia no tenía mucho más recursos de que hacerse cuando ella saliera de la preparatoria. -¿Por qué no me escuchas?- La joven se llevó una mano a su cabeza en un gesto que indicaba claramente la frustración que le producía estar en esos momentos discutiendo con sus padres. -No tenemos dinero mamá, entre Tommy, Dan y Jun, la casa, el negocio de papa no está dando fondos suficientes para pagar los gastos de tres estudiantes, no podrá con cuatro...- _

_Una voz fuerte perteneciente a un hombre de buena estatura que poseía una expresión adusta en su rostro se escuchó claramente -No tenemos ningún problema con el negocio- atajo sin demora las palabras de su hija menor. -Solo estamos atravesando por un periodo difícil. No es algo que deba preocuparte Kim, encontraremos la manera de pasar el temporal-_

_-¡Cielos!- ella solo se paró de la mesa y respiro profundamente para evitar decir algo acerca de la necedad que su padre mostraba a la hora de enfrentar el hecho de que la solvencia de su familia no estaba en absoluto bien. No importaba que ella hubiese tomado un trabajo a medio tiempo en un restaurante para ayudar con los gastos, un acto que emulo de sus hermanos. Sus padres estaban convencidos de que eran capaces de cubrir todas las necesidades de la familia, un sueldo de maestra de música en escuela pública o un negocio de lavanderías que estaba ubicado en un barrio de clase media baja y no cerca de algún barrio rico ni de un centro comercial alcanzaría si todavía se tratase de tres niños, pero ahora ese no era el caso._

_-Escúchame bien Kim Suk Young debes dejar de lado esas tonterías sobre enlistarte en la milicia…- su madre tampoco entendía el deseo de su hija de buscar su futuro en un ámbito tan complicado como lo sería enlistarse en la milicia y su voz cargada de confusión lo mostraba perfectamente -tienes las notas académicas suficientes como para entrar en cualquier universidad ¿Por qué insistes en algo como esto?- _

_-Porque es la única manera de que papa no le vuelva a pedir prestado al señor Park…- dijo finalmente mirando a su padre que se quedó sorprendido._

_Mientras que su madre se calló por unos momentos -¿Cómo lo supiste?- no hizo intento alguno de negar la acusación lo que le dolió mucho a su hija._

_Kim tomo un poco de aire -…escuche a señora Jun comentarlo a un grupo de mujeres cuando fueron a cenar la otra noche, dice que te vio entrar al taller mecánico de Park hará cosa de una semana- Ella por su parte volvió a tomar asiento._

_Park era el usurero local, con conexiones con padillas asiáticas en el vecindario con quienes tenía más de un negocio sucio, la policía no podía tocarlo ya que hasta el momento nadie quería denunciarlo. Sus padres no sabían que decir que decir, así que ella levanto su cabeza para que ambos vieran su mirada -Escúchenme bien…- hizo una breve pausa -mis hermanos aún no saben sobre esto…- una mirada cansada de volver a repetirse, frustrada de que sus padres no entendieran que su decisión era la mejor para todos los involucrados, pero sobretodo desesperada por ver a sus padres arrojarse a las fauces de un lobo como Park para asegurar el bienestar de sus hijos._

_-Y si quieren que sigan en la ignomia me dejaran entrar a la milicia, no tendrán que preocuparse por los gastos de mis estudios e inclusive podré mandar un poco para ayudarles con los gastos…- sus padres simplemente se miraron mutuamente sin mucho que decir. Su hija menor estaba básicamente chantajeándolos con avergonzarlos frente a sus hijos y no tenía empacho o inconveniente alguno para hacerlo. Al ver la tacita aceptación de sus padres ella por fin pudo estar satisfecha -Bien. Créanme que esto también es difícil para mí.-_

Las oraciones propiamente dichas terminaron instantes después. Con eso Kim regreso por unos momentos al presente para escuchar al Comodoro Globalsky dedicar unas palabras dedicadas a los caídos y a sus familias. Al observar la figura de su comandante recorriendo la distancia que lo separaba de su asiento hasta el pulpito donde hablaría, tanto Kim como el resto de los presentes podían ver claramente la tristeza y el cansancio reflejados en los ojos del viejo ruso.

Sammy susurro con preocupación al ver a su jefe -Si para nosotros ha sido duro…-

-¿Cómo lo ha sido para el viejo?- la interrumpió Kim. Esa era una de las preguntas que todos los presentes se hicieron de inmediato en la privacidad de sus cabezas.

Mientras caminaba hacia el pulpito para proceder a dar su propia eulogia Henry no pudo evitar el sentirse abrumado por la cantidad de personas presentes en el lugar -Alguien dijo una vez…"El soldado por encima de todos los demás reza por la paz, porque es el soldado que debe sufrir y soportar las heridas y las cicatrices más profundas de la guerra… (Douglas MacArthur)"- la voz del ruso dejo escapar un pequeño y casi imperceptible dejo de pesar que solo fue notado por algunos de los presentes -Embajadores Allen, Cox, Nomura, Dae; Senadores Russo, Galland, Perry, Generales Sharp, Hopkins, Matsumoto, Almirantes Moorer, Hayes y Hiasu, Alcalde Tommy Luan, Miembros del grupo de batalla Macross, damas y caballeros que nos acompañan...- recorrió brevemente con su mirada toda explanada de la base tratando de memorizar los rostros de los presentes, en especial los pertenecientes a las familias de los caídos. Ya ha tenido la oportunidad de hablar con algunos de ellos desde que regresaron a puerto, como por ejemplo las familias de los comandantes Scott, Lombardi y Okman, capitanes del Orión, Pollux y Damocles respectivamente, él tuvo el doloroso deber de escribir las cartas de condolencias para sus tres oficiales y para varias de las bajas de los buques que las familias de estos recibieron solo días después de que los eventos de esa noche se desarrollarán cimbrando al mundo como muy pocas cosas lo habían hecho en el transcurso de la guerra, aun así eran muchos más a quienes no conocía y eso extrañamente le dio presencia de ánimo para dirigirse a su audiencia -en este ya casi medio día de hoy, en una ceremonia donde despedimos de manera simbólica a quienes nos han dejado intempestivamente a causa de haber hecho el sacrificio máximo que demandaba el juramento que tomaron el día en que cada uno de ellos tomo para sí mismo, la responsabilidad de pelear por aquellos que no pueden hacerlo, de proteger todo aquello que atesoramos y de cumplir a cabalidad con la solemne y en ocasiones abrumadora responsabilidad de ser los garantes de los valores, principios y derechos con los cuales somos afortunados de despertarnos cada día.- dejo pasar deliberadamente unos cuantos momentos antes de reasumir su discurso.

-Todo sea dicho sin embargo, lo que casi nunca se menciona es que un soldado jamás está solo, siempre ha tenido a alguien que ha padecido las exigencias del modo de vida que eligió, desde la ausencias y la falta de tiempo para pasar con él o ella, hasta la incertidumbre de saber que debe partir a algún lugar en donde pondrá en riesgo su vida, y en donde es posible que regrese a casa con heridas que cargara consigo durante el resto de su vida y que afectaran a todos sus seres queridos y la forma en cómo vivían sus vidas…- en ese momento pensó momentáneamente en todos los heridos que estaban en las camas del hospital militar, en especial en aquellos que habían sufrido de amputaciones o se encontraban postrados en sillas de ruedas -o incluso nunca volver a nuestro amoroso y cálido seno, todo para que algún extraño en alguna parte pueda dormir tranquilo y seguro, peor aún para alguien ningunee el sacrificio y el sacrificio que nosotros los que conocíamos a estos hombres y mujeres sabemos que harían de nuevo, y cuyas lenguas y conciencias viperinas niegan el hecho de que es gracias a tal noble entrega que ellos viven en una nación en donde pueden esparcir sus injurias con la seguridad de que están protegidos por las leyes y principios que regulan nuestras existencias como naciones libres. Porque nosotros conocíamos a cada una de estas valientes personas, las conocíamos no solo en su trabajo que desempeñaban, sino los conocíamos como realmente eran, sabíamos que les gustaba o no, cuáles eran sus películas favoritas o si preferían los libros a la televisión, a quien le gustaba hacer deporte o quien tomaba su café particularmente cargado, su color favorito, la comida que le desagradaba pero que comía para no hacernos sentir mal. En algunos casos los conocíamos de toda la vida, en otros los encontramos hace poco tiempo, pero en todos los casos nos dejaron con una impresión imborrable y por eso no permitiremos que nadie venga a profanar el sacrificio que han hecho- cuando preparaba su discurso Henry decidió que no hablaría acerca de la gloria de caer en el campo de batalla o del honor que demandaba cumplir con su deber, el lugar de eso él deseaba despedirse de aquellos bajo su mando recordándolos como lo que eran, personas como cualquier otra, con vidas que se extendían más allá del uniforme, su rango o del trabajo que desempeñaban.

-Más de uno está de acuerdo con él- fue lo que exclamo por lo bajo Sue Graham que asistía junto con su equipo de noticias a la ceremonia para cubrirla al ver como una mujer de apariencia latina, vestida de luto con ojos lloroso contenía sus lágrimas mientras asentía con la cabeza -No te preocupes Sue, ya lo tengo- escucho decir a su camarógrafo por lo que ella dirigió su atención de nuevo al discurso de Globalsky. Algunas voces y gestos de aprobación se escucharon y se vieron esa fue dedicada no a los pacifistas propiamente ya que en varios casos las organizaciones que clamaban el término de la guerra presionaban a los políticos y gobernantes pidiendo el fin de la misma y reclamando el regreso de sus soldados a sus respectivas naciones, con actos de no violencia o desobediencia civil. Sino a todos aquellos grupos quienes tildan de asesinos o equiparan con los animales a los militares usando actos tan deleznables como protestar e irrumpir en los funerales de los soldados caídos gritando toda clase de improperios o blandiendo pancartas en donde clamaban alegrarse por cada una de las muertes, atacar puestos de reclutamiento, vandalizando cementerios, bases militares, cualquier lugar que en sus cabezas tenga relación alguna con la milicia. Dichos grupos generalmente ignoraban las evidencias cada vez más flagrantes sobre la censura y represión que experimentaban sus colegas opositores en países en el ESBIN. -Quienes estamos aquí reunidos, lamentamos la pérdida de un hijo, una hija, de hermanos y hermanas, esposos, esposas, progenitores, familiares, amigos, amantes, colegas. Lamentamos el hecho de que ya no podremos escuchar de nuevo su voz, sentir de nuevo sus manos, su piel, su aliento. Lamentamos el hecho de que no despertara junto a nosotros para contemplar un nuevo día, de que ya no sonreirá o se reirá con nosotros, de que ya no podremos conversar y discutir con él o ella, de que ya no podrá jugar más con sus hijos, amigos y familiares, de que nos haga reír o rabiar con sus ocurrencias, de simplemente saber que está ahí para cuando necesitamos de su ayuda. Ningún soldado está solo, nosotros lo sabemos mejor que nadie…-

Sin que ambos tuvieran forma de saberlo tanto Scott como Lisa, ambos de orígenes tan similares y a la vez tan diferentes se vieron reflejados por las palabras del viejo marinero ruso _-Esa es una parte de mí que ya no volverá, por mucho que lo quisiera- _Ambos han atravesado por el mismo dolor que él, que en esta oportunidad tuvieron el mismo pensamiento. Aunque ambos se encontraban en etapas diferentes de su duelo, el joven SEAL estaba saliendo lentamente de su negación para llegar a la aceptación de la perdida de Marlenne. Mientras que Lisa por fin estaba resuelta a dejar descansar en paz a Karl Riber.

El comodoro continuo -…y por ello, es que con su partida se llevan una parte de nosotros para siempre. - Henry tenía en mente a su querida Miho a la cual añoraba desde hace casi 14 años de haberla perdido. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido seguía sintiéndose culpable por no haber estado ahí cuando ella paso a mejor vida, era algo bastante curioso como trabajaba la mente humana, a pesar de saber que era ingenuo el sentir responsabilidad por el destino final de su esposa, Henry tampoco podía sentirse del todo tranquilo ante el hecho de que no haber podido despedirse de ella -Lo sé, yo ya he estado en la indeseable situación en la que ustedes se encuentran. Hemos pasado por días difíciles, vientos tormentosos y mares embravecidos, y aún nos esperan adelante a todos nosotros por mucho tiempo. Días en que los hemos llorado, días en que hemos deseado que el golpe de la fatalidad sea solo una pesadilla que desaparecerá al despertar el día de mañana, días en que nos hemos preguntado cual es el propósito de continuar sin aquella persona que hacía que todo valiera la pena.- Globalsky miro a las familias que estaban presentes, provenían de todas partes, hablaban diferentes idiomas, poseían diferentes tradiciones, pero hoy compartían su dolor con los que de otra manera serían extraños, cambio entonces su expresión melancólica a una parecida a la de un padre -Nuestro duelo es un momento importante, no solo para extrañar a nuestros seres queridos, quienes sin duda están siempre en nuestros pensamientos. Sin embargo estos días nos han enseñado la verdadera fuerza de nuestro carácter, nos han enseñado que no estamos solos, que estamos cobijado dentro de las alas de una enorme hermandad… porque nuestras pérdidas son la perdida de todos los aquí presentes, porque no hay una sola persona en Ataria del Sur o en Ciudad Macross cuyos pensamientos y oraciones no estén con ustedes, porque somos una enorme familia y si bien estamos de luto por la pérdida de tantos hijos e hijas, nuestra familia sigue en pie, sigue firme al lado de todos aquellos que han sufrido la pérdida de un ser querido.- en un gesto rápido miró su reloj._ -Ya casi es la hora pautada- _escondiendo un poco su desilusión puesto que aún tenía mucho que decir el ruso se apresuró, desafortunadamente tenían un itinerario y ya era hora de terminar.

A unos metros del podio en el costado derecho de la explanada una pequeña guardia de honor conformada por marines preparaba sus rifles para hacer una salva de tres disparos al aire, mientras que escasos dos kilómetros en la bahía de la base el Prometheus se había colocado en posición con su cañón apuntando al extremo contrario hacia mar abierto.

-Primera carga lista, coordenadas introducidas y ruta despejada. Estamos listos señor- murmuro el oficial de artillería por el intercomunicador.

-Preparados para disparar a mi señal- contesto el comandante de nave, que con sus binoculares seguía la ceremonia desde el puente de la nave, mientras revisaba su reloj estamos listos.

Arriba en el cielo una formación aérea encabezada por 8 F/A-18 E del Grupo Aéreo del Macross, terminaba de rodear la isla y se enfilaba a sobrevolar la explanada. Los cazas se separaron entonces en 2 formaciones de cuatro elementos cada volando en una formación de V con el Skull 01 encabezando una de las formaciones. Roy solo miro a la isla a esa altura lo único que podía distinguir eran los edificios pero no importaba, a esas alturas él y sus pilotos ya habían memorizado su ruta y cronometrado a la perfección el momento en que pasarían sobre el lugar.

Aun así tenían que cumplir con el protocolo por lo que Roy se comunicó con la torre de la base para solicitar su autorización para sobrevolar la ciudad -Skull 01 a Torre Macross ¿Cómo esta nuestro patrón?- no que esperara sorpresa alguna.

-Aquí Torre Macross a Skull 01. Patrón despejado, tiene autorización para efectuar el sobrevuelo-

Roy dio una pequeña sonrisa -Enterado Torre Macross. Muy bien muchachos llego el momento. No lo jodan…- sin querer miro por breves instantes a su costado derecho donde se encontraba el elemento 2 de la formación, que en esta ocasión le correspondió por sorteo a Rick. Detrás de ellos venían otras dos formaciones, una compuesta de Hawkeyes y Ospreys, la última compuesta por Merlins, Supercobras y SeaStallions, todos pertenecientes a escuadrones asignados a la base y al grupo aéreo, que ya volaban con un elemento faltante, alineándose para efectuar la pasada sobre la multitud. Las formaciones iniciaron su aproximación final. Salvo Roy en su calidad de CAG en funciones y varios de los líderes de escuadrones, había sido necesario escoger al resto de los elementos que completarían el destacamento. Entendiendo que si pedían voluntarios todos sus pilotos se ofrecerían, se decidió recurrir a la diosa de la fortuna elaborándose una simple rifa con un ánfora que contenía los apodos de los pilotos.

-Enterado Líder Skull- contesto Rick sin prestar mucha atención a las palabras de su hermano mayor, claro que él no iba arruinar algo tan importante como una formación de hombre caído.

-Copiado Bermellón 1- Roy se dio una patada mental, claro que Rick no lo iba arruinar, el conocía la importancia del acto

-Por lo que es nuestro deber continuar hacia adelante, enfrentar los desafíos e inclemencias de la vida con corazones valientes y decididos como los que hoy despedimos, las heridas que nos deja su partida duelen y nos acompañaran por mucho tiempo incluso para siempre….- Henry miro de nuevo las lágrimas en los rostros de varios de los presentes. Ellos eran su responsabilidad, son su familia extendida y buscaban de él la seguridad de que podrán superar la tristeza que reina en esos momentos en sus almas.

-Haremos la pasada en 30… 29…- Roy junto con el resto de las formaciones se acercaban hacia la explanada. Su presencia se hacía notar gracias al sonido de los motores de sus cazas que a cada segundo era más notorio.

-Pero sanaran, eso no significa que nos haya dejado de impórtanos su partida o que los hayamos olvidado- movió en negación su cabeza -Al contrario damas y caballeros, eso significa que hemos entendido a cabalidad el noble gesto que estos hombres y mujeres han hecho.- su cara por un momento abandono su expresión contrita para suavizarla un poco al tiempo que su tono melancólico daba paso a uno solemne lleno de seguridad -Dieron no solo sus vidas, sino sus futuros junto con todas las promesas que ya no podrán realizarse, para que nosotros y muchos más como nosotros tengan la oportunidad de tener uno.- apenas dijo eso asumió una postura estoica sin cambiar el tono de su voz -Así pues lo único que me resta por decir es que siempre los recordaremos y que llegado el tiempo adecuado… En lugar de llorar a estas valientes almas, agradeceremos el honor de haberlas conocido.- y sin dejar de mirar a los presentes dio el saludo militar a estos.

Con eso la guardia de honor hizo lo suyo. Un sable desenvainado reposaba en el hombro del líder la escolta -Preparen armas- instruyo el sargento a todo pulmón. Los siete miembros de esta colocaron sus rifles ceremoniales a la altura de sus pechos -Apunten- para después asumir la posición de disparo apuntando hacia el cielo -¡Fuego!- las bocas de siete rifle dejaron escapar un ruido atronador. La secuencia se repitió dos veces más.

Sin embargo eso no fue lo que llamo la atención de la gente, ya que en el mismo momento que el sargento dio la orden de disparar, -BOOM- el Prometheus disparó su arma principal cuyo estallido estremeció a todos los presentes a pesar de la distancia, los presentes miraron hacia la bahía donde contemplaron al destructor hacer las 21 salvas de saludo como demandaba el protocolo para los caídos. En el preciso momento en que la nave disparaba su décima quinta salva, las formaciones aéreas hicieron acto de presencia. Con los F/A-18E sobrevolando la bahía a unos escasos 300 metros de altura, pasando a baja velocidad por un costado de la explanada.

Tanto Donald, Lisa, Scott, Max, Ben, Claudia, Kim y el resto de los militares presentes emularon al instante el gesto de Globalsky, y se mantuvieron saludando firme e impecablemente durante todo el transcurso de los saludos. Por su parte, desde el caza que le habían facilitado -no le habían dado un repuesto definitivo, por lo que este no llevaba su franja roja, solo poseía en gris de baja visibilidad de la mayoría de los cazas del Macross- Rick no despegaba sus ojos del cronometro digital que había colocado a un costado de su panel de instrumentos preparándose para romper formación en el momento que este llegara al tiempo preestablecido. _-¡Ahora!- _con eso jalo la palanca suavemente pero con seguridad y su caza comenzó a elevarse casi en una línea recta mientras el resto de la formación lo pasaba.

-Dime la verdad Red…- murmuro Ethan a su acompañante al observar la formación que en esos momentos pasaba sobre ellos

-Dispara Kramer-

-¿Esta mal que encuentre eso…- con sus ojos índico el caza que perdía de vista mientras se remontaba al cielo -hermoso?-

Una recién llegada y todavía desorientada por el jetlag Helena Chase solo le sonrió a su viejo amigo. Después de pasar tanto tiempo con los airheads, ella también había aprendo a apreciar el simbolismo del avión que se disparaba así mismo al cielo, representando a todos aquellos que habían partido a alturas mucho más lejanas. -Para nada Ethan. ¿Cómo dice el viejo dicho? Los pilotos no mueren…-

-Solo se reagrupan en el cielo- concluyo el piloto inglés.

Con eso la ceremonia se dio por concluida y poco a poco la gente comenzó a abandonar la explanada, una parte del público asistiría también a la ceremonia de entrega de condecoraciones y ascensos que en algunos casos serían de forma póstuma, aunque algunas personas se quedaron conversando sobre pormenores y otras cosas. Henry bajo del podio después de agradecer al personal del servicio de capellanes por todo lo que habían hecho no solo en la ceremonia sino por la asistencia y apoyo que habían brindado a muchas familias de los deudos, para después bajar y saludar a algunas de las familias que se quedaron en la explanada. A pesar de todo algunas de estas comenzaban a dar los primeros pasos para salir adelante, y si bien Globalsky deseaba participar de manera más directa en el apoyo a dichas familias, también era consciente de que eso ya no estaba en sus manos ya que era seguro que pronto partirían de nuevo a pesar del respiro necesario la guerra continuaba en otros frentes. _-¿A cuántas más de estas ceremonias asistiré?- _dijo lamentándose sabedor de que esta solamente será la primera de solo Dios sabe cuántas más. Sin embargo el pronto tendría otra batalla que librar.

-Comodoro Globalsky…- pero ni bien había terminado de despedirse de las familias una voz a su espalda lo sorprendió.

-Señorita Graham- saludo amablemente, a pesar de que la reportera no era precisamente una persona de su agrado, se había hecho de un pequeño grupo de seguidores durante su estancia en la nave, también estaba el hecho de que durante las horas posteriores al término de la Batalla de Inchon había cooperado de forma voluntaria sin presentar quejas o protesta alguna, ante lo que eran circunstancias que rebasaban a todos. Sin embargo la mujer insistía en tener una entrevista completa con el hombre responsable de asegurar el éxito de la batalla cuando esta se encontraba en el aíre.

-Sería tan amable de concedernos unos minutos…- no fue una pregunta, pero tampoco una orden y con el rabillo Henry observo como un grupo grande de reporteros eran guiados por personal de relaciones públicas hacia él.

_-Gajes del oficio Henry- _mascullo mentalmente antes de contestar -En efecto pero me temo que deberemos ser breves, usted conoce mi agenda por el día de hoy.- era obvio que él no deseaba tener esa entrevista y por ende había tomado medidas para asegurarse de que Graham o algún otro lo importunara con la misma petición, una que desgraciadamente temía pronto se convertiría en una orden.

Pero eso no hizo flaquear a la veterana reportera -No se preocupe Comodoro, sé que dispone de poco de tiempo por los momentos- las palabras de la mujer le dieron entender a Graham que esta no cesaría en su intento. Con un gesto a su camarógrafo para que empezara a grabar el segmento -Buenas tardes y buenas noches para el auditorio que nos sintoniza alla en casa, nos encontramos en la explanada central de la Base Combinada Macross en Isla de Ataria del Sur, donde se están llevando a cabo diversas ceremonias en honor de los caídos no solo de los USA sino de todos los miembros del UEG durante los combates en el teatro del Pacífico. En particular el servicio religioso comunitario que acaba de terminar y me encuentro en esos momentos con el Comandante del Grupo de Batalla Macross, Comodoro Henry J. Globalsky de la Royal Canadian Navy.- Sue acerco su micrófono hasta el ruso. -Comodoro ¿Considera usted que esta es la manera adecuada a todos aquellos que han perdido sus vidas durante la guerra?-

Henry evito reírse ante la pregunta _-Por supuesto que nunca será suficiente para quienes han perdido a un ser amado-_ para después contestar con toda seriedad -Desde el punto de vista de las tradiciones militares, claro que esta era la forma adecuada de conmemorar a todos aquellos miembros de las fuerzas aliadas del UEG que han perdido sus vidas en el Pacífico y en Corea en particular, los honramos con un servicio religioso en su memoria y en los casos aplicables reconocer las aportaciones individuales o de grupo que tuvo o tuvieron en cierta unidad en el desempeño de sus misiones, honrarlos de forma acorde es solo una pequeña muestra de reciprocidad para quienes han hecho el sacrificio máximo señorita Graham.-

Sue sonrío internamente -Pero obviamente no es suficiente- declaro la mujer.

El ruso midió su respuesta -Eso es bastante evidente dada las circunstancias actuales- reconoció -Es obvio para cualquiera que haya perdido un ser querido que nada será suficiente o que en lugar de medallas desearían que este estuviera de regreso con ellos.-

Globalsky solo le estaba dando respuestas concisas lo que era bueno para ella -Pero eso no es posible eso lo sabemos todos-

-Eso desgraciadamente es evidente también.-

-¿Comodoro como lo ha tomado usted?- Sue estaba tratando de hilar fino -Perder a tantos hombres y mujeres bajo su mando en circunstancias extremas no debe ser sencillo- quería conocer su reacción ante las bajas que su unidad había sufrido, pero sabía que no era el momento pera un ataque frontal.

-Y no lo es. Mientras una parte de mí, la parte que es militar, me dice que morir durante el transcurso de una operación es una posibilidad real sin importar la naturaleza de la misma. Uno como jefe al mando de un destacamento, unidad, base, etc. Siempre busca hacer lo posible para tratar que las bajas sean mínimas o incluso de cero.- el tono de su voz se volvió algo agrio para gusto de Sue quien interpreto esto como si el ruso estuviera bajando sus defensas -Claro que eso es solo un sueño efímero dada la situación actual y eso es algo que es difícil de aceptar para cualquiera-

-¿Hay algo que le gustaría decir a las los familias de caídos que nos sintonizan?-

-Hay muchas cosas que decirles a ellos, pero las palabras se sienten huecas si no son acompañadas por acciones decisorias.- Henry se llevó una mano al pecho y la extendió -Perdí a mi esposa durante los estragos de Thanatos, fue un suceso que me tomo tan totalmente desprevenido que no tuve tiempo de despedirme de ella, conozco íntimamente esa clase de dolor, cada persona reacciona diferente ante algo como esto, lo único que puedo decirles es que no se aíslen del mundo y siempre recuerden y atesoren los momentos que pasaron con sus seres queridos…-

Las palabras del ruso llevaban un cierto toque emocional que le provocó una ligera sonrisa a Graham, sin embargo tenía varios temas que cubrir y poco tiempo -¿Haría algo diferente ahora que conocemos más afondo los detalles de los ataques a la flota de asalto?-

-Esa es una forma segura para volverse loco, repetir una y otra vez los eventos que sucedieron es un esfuerzo inútil dado que nadie puede cambiar el pasado-

-¿Eso es un no Comodoro?-

Henry movió los hombros. -Lo que digo es que no tiene caso repetir un evento potencialmente traumático para cualquiera, bajo el supuesto de encontrar el momento en que según nuestras preconcepciones pudimos haber cambiado el resultado. El mundo no funciona de esa manera, se actúa con base a la información que se conoce en esos momentos y a hechos que pueden ser cuantificados.- declaro con seguridad el ruso antes de exhalar suavemente -Por eso es que tenemos planes y estrategias que hacen lo posible para cubrir cualquier eventualidad. Por desgracia eso no significa que dichas acciones sean impermeables a los esfuerzos de nuestros enemigos o que estos no sean capaces de recurrir a una acción poco convencional para conseguir condiciones favorables para sus propios planes.-

-Los planes no sobreviven el primer contacto con la realidad ¿No es verdad?-

-Esa es una forma de ponerlo señorita. En una guerra hay situaciones imponderables e impredecibles, es trabajo de los estrategas anticiparse a estos. No siempre es el caso y con vidas en la balanza, esas fallas terminan costando caro- en ese momento Henry observo como el teniente Rogers se acercaba indicando que ya era tiempo de ir al salón de conferencias. -Bueno creo que eso será todo- dijo tratando de dar por terminada la breve entrevista.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Graham cerro su pinza -Solo algo más señor…- Henry se detuvo y giro de nuevo para encontrarse con la mujer. Era la oportunidad que Sue estaba buscando y decidió ir por todo -¿Eso significa que los comandantes militares del UEG se han equivocado en su manejo de la guerra?-

Rogers alcanzo a escuchar la pregunta y se congelo en su sitio _-No sé si eres muy valiente o solo una estúpida- _y naturalmente temió que su jefe con poca disposición para la prensa terminara haciendo o diciendo algo que lo dejara en un mal lugar -Comodoro, ya estamos listos solo falta usted- dijo indicándole el camino a Henry.

Solo que este levanto una mano con la que le indico que no continuara -Señorita Graham ¿Es usted una lectora de mentes?-

-Por supuesto que no- Graham contesto en tono educado sintiendo el enojo del ruso.

-¿Puede ver el futuro entonces?- la reportera volvió a negar -Tiene acceso a toda la información clasificada que reúne la inteligencia del UEG.- Graham le dio una sonrisa sardónica. -Ya veo, entonces como puede usted hacer una valoración tan subjetiva de los objetivos del UEG o de la eficiencia o eficacia de sus fuerzas militares si no conoce todo su trasfondo. Estamos librando una guerra y en ella siempre se perderán vidas a pesar de todos loes esfuerzos que se hagan para minimizar el impacto de las operaciones, no somos perfectos señorita Graham. Pero le puedo asegurar que no existe el militar que no esté consciente de que para alcanzar nuestros objetivos necesitamos estrategias inteligentes, sin embargo usted desdeña el factor humano, luchamos contra otros hombres y mujeres entrenados en los mismos principios que nosotros y que buscan la victoria con una perspectiva conceptual que difiere de la nuestra.-

-¿Significa que usted no tiene críticas o sugerencias sobre como corregir errores de juicio?-

-Lo que significa señorita, es que si las tuviera es mi deber someterlas ante mis superiores inmediatos o de lo contrario yo mismo estaría incurriendo en negligencia y ayudar al enemigo en tiempos de guerra.- con eso el ruso se alejó de la reportera que se quedó un poco contrariada, había tenido una reacción emocional pero no lo que estaba buscando. Con todo no era tan malo, tenía una declaración de Henry Globalsky, eso ya era bastante bueno por si solo dado que el hombre no era en absoluto dado a trabajar con la prensa.

-Vamos a editarlo y lo mandamos a Nueva York, que tenemos que estar en otra ceremonia.-

-De acuerdo jefa.- respondió su camarógrafo.

El par se dirigió hasta su vehículo para ir al hotel donde se hospedaban, ahí su productor preparo el segmento y le dio los toques finales antes de mandarlo hasta las oficinas generales. Sue aprovecho para cambiar la blusa blanca y su traje de negocios en negro por un conjunto de pantalón y saco azul marino y una blusa sin mangas amarilla, que se ceñían a su figura resaltándola _-Tal vez te hayas escapado de mí Fockker, pero te daré algo que pensar-_ pensó con ligera malicia, antes de salir ya tenían otro evento que cubrir. Su resolución acabo al momento de cruzar la puerta y ver como un par de policías militares se encontraban junto a la camioneta donde el equipo que la acompañaba la esperaba

-Ustedes no pueden hacer esto, están bloqueando a la prensa- alegaba Morris su especialista en iluminación. ¡Susan! Qué bueno que llegas, estos sujetos tratan de decirnos como hacer nuestro trabajo.- declaro con molestia evidente.

-Yo me encargo.- trato de calmar a su compañero para después encarar al militar que al parecer estaba a cargo de la situación -¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?- su tono de voz no dejo dudas sobre el hecho de que quería respuestas.

-Buenos días señorita- se presentó el jefe del equipo -Soy el sargento Werner Battel. Por órdenes del comandante de la base estamos aquí para ayudarlos… -

Claro que nadie del equipo de prensa se creyó tales palabras -¿Cómo nos ayuda el que ustedes acosen a mi equipo?

Pero el sargento no mordió la carnada -Es sencillo, recordándoles las disposiciones que ustedes decidieron aceptar al momento de firmar sus permisos para trabajar aquí. Por eso es que trabajaremos cerca de ustedes por el día de hoy, para asegurarnos que sus notas cubran los requisitos que su cadena acordó y no sea fuente de malos entendidos- con eso el sargento le extendió una copia de la autorización.

Susan tomo el papel leyendo rápidamente -Nosotros no firmamos esto… las disposiciones aquí presentes son distintas…- había pocas cosas que enervaban a Susan Graham -ustedes las cambiaron, no tienen derecho…- una de ellas era que trataran de verle la cara.

Battel mantuvo su expresión impávida -Me temo que usted y su compañía cometieron un error entonces.-

-¿De qué error está usted hablando?- pero el sargento solo le indico que leyera la sección inferior del papel. Una escrita en letras pequeñas, eso hizo bufar a la mujer -Apéndice 13avo…- leyó uno a uno los apéndices -Las autoridades militares de la base, teatro u operación tendrán la libertad de tomar las medidas que a su juicio garanticen la seguridad de las operaciones, tácticas, y procedimientos militares bajo su responsabilidad directa sin necesidad de aviso previo a los miembros de la prensa.- cuando termino de leer Sue ya había caído en cuenta de lo que había pasado. _-Maldita mujer-_

Al otro lado de la isla, en la pista de la base. Claudia se deleitaba sabiendo que acababa de asegurarse de que Susan Graham no pudiera intentar hacer uno de sus trucos por el día de hoy, porque si llegaba hacerlos, entonces nadie podría garantizar su seguridad. Con esa idea Grant observo como el chófer del vehículo que le habían asignado para trasladarla a la base cruzaba la pista. Nadie le iba agriar el día de su boda, de eso ella se encargaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas y Desvaríos: <strong>Hola a todos, una sentida disculpa este capítulo debió de haber estado listo para el pasado fin de semana, pero con la cantidad de trabajo que su servidor ha tenido durante las últimas dos semanas, pues la verdad es que estaba muy cansado. Pero bueno eso ya no importa ahora, y con este ya solo falta un capítulo de esta tanda que se ocupó más de los personajes y dejamos la guerra de un lado por los momentos, aunque esta haya tenido una presencia constante. Como siempre sus reviews, PM, observaciones y demás son bienvenidos.

**Glosario:**

SAD:La División de Actividades Especiales (del inglés; Special Activities Division (SAD), es una división que forma parte del Servicio Nacional Clandestino (NCS) –para otro día esa definición- dentro de la Agencia Central de Inteligencia (CIA), responsable de llevar a cabo operaciones encubiertas conocidas como "actividades especiales". Estas incluyen acciones políticas encubiertas y operaciones paramilitares especiales. Dentro del seno del SAD hay dos grupos operativos por separado, uno para las operaciones paramilitares y otro para las acciones políticas.

El Grupo de Acción Política del SAD es responsable de las actividades encubiertas en el marco de la influencia política y de la guerra psicológica y económica. Con el rápido desarrollo tecnológico se ha incluido la guerra cibernética. Una gran operación encubierta hace uso, por lo general, de todas o la mayoría de estas técnicas, así como de las operaciones paramilitares. La división está supervisada por el Secretario de Estado de Estados Unidos. Mientras que el llamado Grupo de Actividades Especiales (SOG) es el departamento interno del SAD encargado de la recolección de información de inteligencia militar en regiones y países hostiles y en todas las peligrosas operaciones militares o de inteligencia con las cuales el Gobierno de los Estados Unidos no quiere ser vinculado.

JSOC:El Mando Conjunto de Operaciones Especiales, en inglés: Joint Special Operations Command (JSOC), es un mando del Mando de Operaciones Especiales de los Estados Unidos (USSOCOM) encargado de estudiar las técnicas y los requisitos de operaciones especiales para asegurar la interoperabilidad y la estandarización del equipo, planear y dirigir entrenamiento y ejercicios de operaciones especiales, y desarrollar Tácticas de Operaciones Especiales Conjuntas.

BU: La Universidad de Boston (Boston University;) es una universidad privada localizada en Boston, Massachusetts, Estados Unidos. Aunque fue oficialmente establecida por Boston en el año de 1869, la universidad traza sus orígenes hasta el establecimiento del Instituto Bíblico de Newbury, en Vermont, en 1839. Con más de 3.000 docentes y aproximadamente 30.000 estudiantes, es la cuarta universidad privada más grande en los Estados Unidos. La Universidad ofrece títulos de Grado, Máster y Doctorado a través de 18 escuelas y facultades que operan en dos campus urbanos separados.

Distintivo "V": También llamado "V" de Combate o Distintivo al Valor. Es una pequeña letra en bronce que puede otorgarse a ciertas medallas y cintas/listones por parte de las fuerzas armadas de los USA. Aunque el criterio para otorgar el distintivo varia un poco entre las ramas militares, el criterio principal consiste en "demostrar valor individual sobresaliente en acciones de combate contra un enemigo armado".

Insignia de Acción de Combate: Es una insignia de metal consistente en una bayoneta y una granada rodeadas por una corona de laurel, es otorgada a miembros del USArmy -personal de otras ramas pueden ser merecedores dependiendo de ciertas circunstancias- con el cual se reconoce la participación activa en acciones de combate contra un enemigo de acuerdo a las reglas de enfrentamiento existentes en la misión, la particularidad de esta insignia radica en que se otorga a personal cuyo perfil los hace quedar fuera de los llamados puestos de combate. Como pueden ser ingenieros, médicos, especialistas en comunicaciones, de asuntos civiles etc.

Equipo A**: **A-Team en inglés, oficialmente Operational Detachment Alpha. Es la unidad básica en la que operan las fuerzas especiales del USArmy -los boinas verdes- equipos de 12 hombres, al mando de un oficial (Capitán o Mayor) con especialidades en comunicaciones, inteligencia, medicina de combate, demoliciones, reconocimiento etc., la idea es que cada miembro comparta sus conocimientos y experiencia con los demás integrantes del equipo y así multiplicar el efecto que sus acciones en territorio enemigo.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Salvo los OCs de este autor y aquellos generosamente prestados por sus respectivos creadores… Robotech todos sus personajes, vehículos, etc., derechos reservados propiedad de Harmony Gold, relato sin fines de lucro.

Aviso: Capitulo con contenido violento en su mayoría aunque no demasiado gráfico… No, no es cierto, la verdad es que es un capitulo "tranquilo", toda la acción se desarrolla en el año 2012.

Aviso No.2: Se me olvidaba Beta, Editora y Coautora de este capítulo Cat… agradézcanle a ella y a Jandita que este cap haya podido ser subido al fin.

**Sinopsis: UA… Después de la tormenta, no siempre la calma es lo que llega.**

* * *

><p><strong>NIEBLA DE GUERRA<strong>

**Capítulo 17: La vida no se detiene. Parte II (Final)**

Salón de Conferencias de la Base Macross

Aunque se tratase de una ceremonia de igual importancia que el servicio religioso ocurrido hace poco menos de una hora, la atmosfera en el salón era una decididamente más relajada, con la banda de música de la base tocando música suave, mesas con bocadillos y servicio de bebidas que ayudaban a todos los presentes a relajarse un rato mientras los preparativos se terminaban. El personal de servicio terminaba de alistar las mesas y las hileras de sillas todas ellas con manteles y cubreasientos en colores blanco y rojo, los invitados y asistentes que ya habían llegado se habían dispersado por todo el lugar a la espera del comienzo de la ceremonia. La presencia de visitantes de diferentes partes del mundo, estimulaba al personal de la base a acercarse a estos para intercambiar experiencias, anécdotas o información de primera mano sobre sus experiencias sobre la guerra o tener noticias de casa que ocasiones las familias aún no conocían o no deseaban comentar del todo.

Así pues muchos estaban ocupados conversando entre sí sobre todo lo que había ocurrido durante los últimos días alrededor del mundo, tanto en casa como en los diferentes teatros de la guerra. -La última ofensiva llego bastante cerca de Ciudad de Kuwait, varias unidades aliadas y nuestras quedaron a punto de ser superadas, tanto que el general McConnell había autorizado un repliegue hasta la línea terciaria de defensa- declaraba un oficial americano que hablaba con Maistroff y algunos otros oficiales del Macross y sus naves asignadas desde la improvisada barra de bebidas.

-¿Por qué nos quedamos entonces?- Maistroff oculto su sorpresa, conocía la importancia de la zona, habiendo hecho 2 tours con anterioridad a la caída de Thanatos.

-el Emir ya había cruzado la frontera a Arabia Saudita y las unidades estaban comenzando a moverse, cuando las noticias del ataque nuclear a las fuerzas en Corea se filtraron al comando de Riad, eso puso a los jefes bastante nerviosos y me quedo corto en la descripción, más de uno creyó que nosotros seguiríamos- agrego el coronel mientras terminaba su whisky. -Y por nosotros quiero decir nuestros muchachos en Kuwait-

-Supongo que es entendible…- Winston Carruthers acompañaba el relato con una copa de brandi -¿Asumo que pusieran en marcha contingencias?-

El coronel asintió -Si el ESBIN nos sacaba de Kuwait solo se quedarían con las cenizas de los pozos petroleros del lugar, teníamos, tenemos minados todos y cada uno de los 700 pozos, junto con los oleoductos y tuberías auxiliares-

-Tierra quemada en el desierto- agrego secamente Maistroff, mientras dejaba para sí la ironía de aplicar la vieja táctica rusa que ha contribuido a detener a cualquier invasor de la Rodina, desde las fuerzas de Napoleón a las de Hitler.

A ninguno de los que escuchaban al coronel se le escapo las consecuencias de una acción como esa acarrearía, empezando por el daño ecológico y siguiendo con el daño a la infraestructura petrolera de la nación y la fuerte penalización para el esfuerzo de guerra del UEG que tendría la pérdida de uno de sus principales abastecedores de crudo -Si nosotros no podíamos tener el petróleo, ellos tampoco lo tendrían.- el coronel noto el cambio en las actitudes de sus colegas que lo escuchaban, así que decidió contar el resto de la historia -Eso y McConnell presiono a Washington para hacer uso de todos los recursos- No necesito decir más ya que todo el mundo supo a lo que estaba habiendo referencia.

-¿Cómo fue que evitamos eso?- Carruthers había dejado su brandi y escuchaba atentamente el relato del coronel.

-Todo lo que puedo decir es que seguro sus comandantes de campo se confundieron momentáneamente, ya que tampoco estoy seguro que fue lo que paso. La confusión duro apenas minutos pero eso hizo que nuestras unidades se reagruparan apresuradamente e hicieran un último esfuerzo para no ser expulsados del sistema y ayudo que los franceses, saudíes e ingleses lanzaran un ataque aéreo con todo lo que tenían en esos momentos sobre sus bases de suministros y convoyes mientras nosotros deteníamos el avance. ¿Por qué a donde corres cuando el enemigo ha decidido usar armas nucleares?- el hombre levanto sus brazos por encima de su cabeza para después de hacer breve una pausa -Nos dieron durísimo a todos… pero los páramos.- su rostro adquirió una mueca de disgusto -Lo curioso es que más de uno creemos que se debió más a la amenaza de que ellos mismos recibieran un ataque nuclear, que haberles desarticulado su ofensiva- concluyo su relato el coronel.

Ninguno de sus oyentes hizo comentario alguno por varios instantes tratando de encontrar las palabras necesarias para decir en esos momentos, pero nadie podía pensar en algo que fuera remotamente adecuado para comentar. Lo cierto era que hasta ese momento pocos en el Grupo Macross tenían una idea clara de cómo afecto al resto del mundo los eventos de los cuales ellos habían formado parte.

-Creo que necesito un trago- comento Maistroff mientras llamaba al cantinero. Había sido demasiado para el americano y necesitaba algo que le permitiera digerir por llamarlo de alguna manera la impresión recibida -Escoces en las rocas- soltó apenas llego este. Mientras daba un sorbo y la bebida producía un efecto entumecedor en su garganta solo una idea cabía en la mente del capitán americano _-Estuvimos tan cerca del precipicio-_ para después menear la cabeza _-Todavía estamos tan cerca del mismo.-_

Otros por el contrario se ocupaban de asuntos un tanto más triviales ahora que podían -No en serio tiene que ser una broma ¿Verdad?-

-Lo siento mucho Dana pero es la verdad…- comento Jean que divertida observaba como la mujer miraba a todos los presentes en la sección de asientos donde se encontraban -Sí, esté pequeñín es un héroe en todo derecho y como héroe que es recibirá una recompensa acorde- con eso acaricio a Rags que estaba a los pies de la doctora.

-Woaf- pareció agregar el canino ante los mimos de una de sus cuidadoras favoritas.

-Pero es que eso…- Dana señalo al can -no es un perro- eso provoco que Rags le gruñera a la rubia.

-Olvídalo campeón- Max saltó en defensa de su hermana -Ella es una persona de gatos- con eso el perro pareció ofenderse aún más si eso era posible y se giró dándole la parte trasera a la mayor de los Sterlings.

Eso dejo confundida a Dana ante las risas y sonrisas de los presentes en esa mesa. -Jefa creo que el perrito se molestó- Bowie remarco lo obvio.

Claro que Dana también lo había notado -¿En serio? ¿Tú crees?- pregunto con una voz tan cargada de sarcasmo que arranco buenas carcajadas de todos los presentes en la sección de asientos ubicada en una de las filas del costado derecho del salón que se les había asignado durante la ceremonia. -Solo me cuesta trabajo aceptarlo, conozco a los perros de trabajo militar, pero que ese chiquitín de allá…- señalo a Rags quien seguía ignorándola -sea considerado un héroe de guerra me parece…-

-Irreal- completo Teri que observaba divertida a la chica.

Que solo encogió los hombros y contesto -Si, digo quien se creería una historia como esa.-

_En las horas posteriores al ataque con misiles nucleares que sufrió la flota, con las unidades de superficie temerosas de la presencia de algún otro submarino u ataque aéreo, con los helicópteros CSAR colando de un lado a otro cual libélulas en frenesí se tratase, recatando náufragos y llevando heridos a cualquier nave que pudiera tomarlos, mientras el destino del asalto a la playa aún se encontraba en la balanza y los mandos militares y políticos deliberaban furiosamente sobre el camino a tomar. La tripulación del Macross se encontró atravesando con su particular dilema, si bien se libraron de ataque directo en contra de ellos, eso no significo que hubieran salido indemnes. El encontrarse justo en los límites de alcance de la onda expansiva en la zona en donde hace solo unos instantes se encontraba el John C. Stennis._

_-Este teléfono también está muerto- se lamentó Jean para después colocar el auricular de regreso en su mamparo. -¿Alguna suerte con las radios?-_

_-Aquí este funciona- un cabo de los marines de la nave extendió un radio portátil -creo que es el único que capta algo-_

_Jean busco algunas de las frecuencias asignadas a los servicios médicos de la nave, para solo encontrar estática -Maldición- dejo escapar la joven. Tanto ella como las personas de equipo se encontraba en una de las cubiertas inferiores de la nave en la zona de la proa, por lo que sintieron de lleno las maniobras que el Macross hizo para evitar ser alcanzado por los misiles enemigos, así como también la fuerza de la onda expansiva de una enorme explosión que provoco que la energía eléctrica desapareciera casi por completo de la nave y afectara las comunicaciones._

_-Me temo que estaremos a oscuras por un buen tiempo teniente-_

_-Ya lo creo Salazar…- reconoció Jean -En ese caso hagamos un barrido de la zona, revisemos si hay algún herido, desperfecto o incluso entrada de agua, para llamar a los equipos de control de daños-_

_-Si señora-_

_Con energía eléctrica intermitente, la mayoría era usada para mantener los reactores funcionando y la otra para que los sensores de la nave y la cubierta de la nave se mantuvieran operando, pocos lugares poseían sus propios generadores de corriente como el área médica de la nave. Por lo que hasta que se reestableciera adecuadamente el suministro, luces de emergencia y linternas serán todo lo que se disponga para facilitar su trabajo. Así que con cuidado de no tropezarse entre sí o con algún objeto que se hubiese desprendido de sus lugares gracias a las sacudidas experimentadas, el equipo comenzó a peinar la zona. _

_-¡Tengo otro aquí! Sección I-12 cerca del acceso a las bombas de agua de la cubierta - se escuchó por la radio._

_-Otro más.- murmuro por lo bajo Jean que se apresuró rápidamente a llegar junto con un paramédico auxiliar y Rags que la acompañaba fielmente, el herido un suboficial en jefe presentaba una enorme cortada en la frente y era evidente que el golpe sufrido lo había dejado inconsciente por tiempo ya considerable. Era el sexto herido que encontraban en esas condiciones, obviamente la onda expansiva los había tomado sin que pudieran aferrarse a algún mamparo. Después de revisar signos vitales, procedieron a inmovilizarlo para prepararlo para que una camilla lo sacara del lugar en cuanto fuese posible._

_Ahí fue cuando Rags se tensó visiblemente y comenzó a ladrar en dirección de una de las puertas que daban a otra parte de la sección. -¿Qué sucede chico?- Jean que continuaba atendiendo al herido estaba extrañada por el comportamiento del perrito. -Uhmm… wuff, wuff- como si la entendiese Rags solo movía la cabeza hacia el pasillo indicando de alguna manera la razón de su agitación pero Jean no le estaba prestando atención. Nadie tenía forma de notar el leve ruido que los oídos del can captaban unas dos secciones abajo, el clank, clank parecía retumbar en sus orejas y nadie más parecía escucharlo -Tranquilízate chico- agrego Salazar al can que se mantenía protestando y tosiendo sin respuesta alguna de la mujer -estamos trabajando ahora mismo y no tenemos tiempo para jugar contigo- eso último pareció disparar su próxima respuesta, por lo que antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo para detenerlo, se decidió a echar a correr -¡Rags!- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Jean al verlo dirigirse por el pasillo semioscuro -¡Maldición!- dejo salir Jean no podía dejar al paciente, así que observo como el can se perdía en los pasillos._

_Había una razón y propósito para la actitud del animal, al poseer oídos y olfato más agudos que los de sus acompañantes humanos Rags estaba mucho mejor equipado para reconocer ciertas clases de amenazas para su seguridad y la de su grupo de humanos, por todos era conocido que un perro era un animal particularmente inteligente y de buenos instintos, había llegado el momento de poner todos aquellos dones en marcha. A toda la velocidad que le permitían sus cortas patitas Rags encontró la fuente de los ruidos, un hombre sentado junto a una puerta de metal vestido con un mono azul que en una de sus manos llevaba una llave stilson con la cual golpeaba débilmente la puerta donde está apoyado. _

_El hombre llevaba un equipo de respiración que para el cachorro parecía más una máscara llena de tubos como las que su amo suele ponerse cuando montaba la cosa extraña que hace ruido que lo lleva por los aires -Guau- ladró Rags hacia el hombre que débilmente solo movió la cabeza, incrédulo ante su improbable presencia, para el perro era obvio que el sujeto necesitaba ayuda pero se encontraba muy débil para moverse, después de mover frenéticamente la cola trepo en patas hasta el pecho del mismo para tratar de desprender con su hocico, la etiqueta con el nombre de este que cuelga en el mono de trabajo, sin demasiado éxito, al menos no hasta que haciendo acopio de fortaleza el hombre, entendiendo lo que el perro intentaba hacer lo desprendió por él._

_Con la etiqueta colgando de su hocico Rags emprende su regreso a través de los pasillos oscuros y repletos de obstáculos que sin embargo no detienen al can en su propósito de llevar el mensaje de auxilio hacia quienes podían ayudar al sujeto._

_Jean por su parte estaba terminando de asegurar a los heridos que habían encontrado, la energía eléctrica se había restaurado en la sección donde se encontraba lo mismo que los teléfonos, por lo que dentro de poco iban a recibir el apoyo de al menos dos equipos más para trasladar a los heridos. -¿Dónde se habrá metido ese perro?- dijo terminando de inmovilizar al último de los heridos que esperaba para ser trasladado._

_-¡GUAU!- Rags dio el ladrido más enérgico de su corta vida._

_Todos los miembros de los equipos de emergencias giraron para encontrar al perro parado en el umbral de una de las escotillas abiertas, antes de que alguien pudiera decir o hacer algo Rags fue junto a Jean que se agacho para recibirlo. -¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto la joven, el perro aprovecho que esta le acariciaba la cabeza para dejar la etiqueta que había obtenido. -¿Qué es esto?- por respuesta el can se alejó de esta para pararse en el umbral de la escotilla._

_-Guau, guau- ladró mientras meneaba la cola._

_De pronto todo fue claro para Jean que observo al cachorro y después la etiqueta. -Salazar ven conmigo- con eso Rags desapareció por la escotilla seguido de Jean._

_-Pero doctora…-_

_-Ahora- le increpo Jean al tiempo de desaparecer ella misma._

_Rags volvió a hacer todo el recorrido lo más rápido que este podía, seguido de al menos de tres personas. Finalmente llego donde se encontraba el hombre del mono azul que ahora había dejado de golpear y no se movía. Jean se arrodillo frente a este para iniciar con la valoración -Pulso muy débil…- dijo al sentir su cuello para después depositarlo en el suelo y retirarle la máscara de oxígeno -Síntomas de hipoxia…- con eso busco en su equipo -su tanque está dañado…- con un ademan hizo que Rags se acercara, de uno de los bolsillos del chaleco con equipo que le había abastecido previamente retiro una mascarilla con reservorio de oxígeno para comenzar a bombearlo_

_-¡Rayos! Su equipo esta perforado…- dijo Salazar al revisar el tanque de oxígeno sosteniendo una de las mangueras del mismo -Y… Doc tenemos que salir rápido de aquí- el paramédico se paralizo al reconocer la mampara al lado del sujeto -Activo las bombas de CO__2 __en esta sección, si nos quedamos más tiempo podemos terminar como él._

_Los sistemas dispersores de CO__2_ _en un buque funcionan sofocando el oxígeno disponible en un área del mismo produciendo una atmosfera inerme en caso de ser dispersado, si bien se trata de un gas que no conduce la electricidad, cuyo propósito es privar de combustible probable a una zona dañada, una concentración excesiva en espacios cerrados puede llegar a ser fatal para personas que no dispongan de equipos de respiración autónoma o puede llegar a producir suficiente electricidad estática que dificulte las tareas de salvamento en una sección._

_-Tenemos ventilar la zona a la brevedad- Ni bien había dicho Salazar, que Jean ayudada del otro paramédico comenzaron a cargar al herido del sitio que Rags frenéticamente rasgaba la puerta donde se había recostado el hombre._

_Siguiendo sus instintos el paramédico abrió cuidadosamente la puerta para encontrarse con otros cuatro miembros de la tripulación igual de inconscientes, el perrito mordía las mangas de cada uno de _estos_ esperando hacerlos reaccionar._

_-¡Maldición!- fue lo único que Jean Williams murmuro al contemplar la escena tras de si._

-De no haber por el cachorro…-agrego Vince -esos cinco tripulantes habrían muerto por falta de oxígeno-

-¿Pero cómo pudo pasar?- Dana definitivamente tenía curiosidad.

-Bueno si bien los sistemas automáticos de control de daños poseen sus propios mini generadores de electricidad, en muchos casos su descarga es manual- el ingeniero continuaba con su explicación al tiempo que abrazaba a Jean -creemos que la onda expansiva y el PEM desajustaron algunas cosas como la alarma de liberación de ese sistema en esa sección en particular.-

-Atrapando a los cuatro en una sección, mientras que quien libero el sistema estaba en otra- Jean se unió a la explicación -cuando se dio cuenta de que la alarma no sonó, procedió a buscar a todos en la cubierta pero no contaba con que su equipo estuviera dañado-

Dana solo movió los hombros -Eso es a lo que yo llamo suerte- todos en la mesa coincidieron con sus palabras.

Ahí se encontraban los padres de Jean, nana Grant, Bowie, Vince junto Jean, además de Max y Ben. A nadie se les escapo el hecho de haber terminado todos juntos solo se debía a un conveniente arreglo cortesía seguramente de Claudia Grant, no que nadie pensara quejarse por el mismo.

Excepto por los padres de la doctora y por nana que iba vestidos con atuendos formales, todos los demás llevaban sus uniformes de media gala, en el cual solo Bowie y Dana con sus chaquetas negras y pantalones azul con una franja roja, diferían con el blanco y negro -azul obscuro en algunos casos- de los oficiales y enlistados de las distintas marinas de guerra presentes que con sus gorras, insignias e hileras de cintas de medallas perfectamente formadas eran la imagen perfecta de la marcialidad que representaban y que los equipos de prensa del UEG buscaban difundir plenamente.

Ofreciéndole una canapé con queso y jamón serrano que tomo del plato de entradas de la mesa Dana se acercó hasta el cachorro que seguía ignorarla -Oye chaparro…- dijo mostrándole la galleta -Lo siento de acuerdo…- Rags seguía ignorándola pero miraba el canapé -eres un pequeño bastante valiente-

-Woaf- respondió con un resoplido mientras se relamía sus labios.

-Jajaja…- Dana se rio, el can parecía entenderla -Qué dices ¿me perdonas?-

Con eso el perrito se giró para verla de frente y ladro moviendo su cola. Dana solo río antes de darle el bocadillo al peludo -vaya quien lo diría- la joven le rascaba la cabeza mientras Rags devoraba el canapé.

Vince le dio una mirada cómplice a su "en unas horas más esposa" que esta devolvió con una sonrisa comprehensiva para la amiga de su cuñado. Era cierto que para cualquiera que escuchara la historia por primera vez, su reacción sería una de natural incredulidad ante tal anécdota, una que sin embargo era totalmente cierta. El pequeño perro maltes que hace menos de un año Rick había encontrado en un callejón en las frías calles de Anchorage y que junto con Lisa lo introdujo de polizón a la nave, había pasado de "mercancía no declarada" a mascota de la nave poco antes del inicio de la guerra, a ser una de las estrellas de la sala médica durante la misma y ahora se había convertido en todo un miembro por derecho pleno de la tripulación del SDCV-1 Macross. Era de hecho el segundo miembro más popular entre la tripulación de la nave.

-¿Es ella?-

-Si-

-Pero es casi una niña…-

-No puedo creerlo-

Una ola de murmullos, la mayoría producidos por los visitantes precedió la llegada del miembro más popular de la nave y para efectos prácticos de toda la isla y buena parte de los territorios del UEG en esa parte del mundo. Se abrió paso de la mano de una de las pocas personas que la conocían desde mucho antes de que se volviera un fenómeno de internet o de los intentos por parte de la división de Relaciones Publicas de volverla el rostro de los "ciudadanos soldados" del UEG, aunque para ella era honestamente difícil de distinguir si toda la atención era por ella o más bien por todo el sequito que la acompañaba, por lo que honestamente Lynn Minmei se sintió como una bacteria siendo examinada por un microscopio.

-Hay demasiada gente- hablo con casi imperceptible emoción, casi siendo la palabra clave.

-Como era de esperarse querida- le contesto con su voz particularmente aguda su auto asignado representante Vince Jackson -Lo cual era de esperarse, es un evento particularmente especial para el UEG.- no era la intención del hombre haber sonado condescendiente pero tanto Rick que hasta ese momento había tratado de localizar a Roy, Pop y el resto de sus amigos como un joven cabo de los marines asignado como fotógrafo para el evento lo miraron de reojo.

-Esta es una ocasión muy importante para nosotros también- fustigo el piloto, mientras Jackson parecía ignorarlo.

-Por supuesto…- el representante pareció no notar la preocupación de la chica -Las personas que viven en casa necesitan historias de las cuales obtener fortaleza moral y ejemplos de abnegación al deber, de arrojo inspirador para que continúen apoyando al UEG en esta meta, y que mejor manera de hacerlo reconociendo a hombres y mujeres que se han distinguido por su valentía ante la adversidad e inteligencia y audacia cuando las cosas se han vuelto críticas ¿Verdad?-

-Y para la gente del Grupo Macross también, Vince- agrego Minmei tratando de desactivar un posible foco rojo ya que era consciente de que a Rick no le agradaba del todo el hombre de gafas purpuras y traje de negocios.

El representante solo se ajustó sus lentes, mirando de reojo a Rick, para después fijar su vista al frente. A veces no podía creer lo frágiles que eran los egos de las personas -Claro, ellos son la razón por la que estamos aquí haciendo toda esta campaña.-

Rick no sabía que pensar del sujeto, pero una cosa era segura. Este no estaba en su lista de regalos para navidad -Descuida la mayoría de ellos están más pendientes de las instrucciones que sus jefes les dieron para este día y sus propios motivos para estar aquí, que difícilmente se acercaran para algo más que una foto-

Como lo demandaba la ocasión vestía su uniforme formal, azul marino oscuro de la JMSDF con las barras denotando su grado como suboficial de segunda clase y las inseparables insignias de flor de cerezo doradas tradicionales en todos los uniformes de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa sin importar la rama -Aquí estamos finalmente- trato de sonar relajada pero era obvio para todos los que escucharon que la chica estaba más cerca de un ataque de ansiedad _-Necesito una taza de café. No mejor una jarra completamente llena- _

Al ver que su amiga necesitaba palabras de seguridad, el piloto no dudo en proporcionárselas a pesar de que él mismo no la estaba pasando particularmente bien. -No te preocupes estoy seguro…- dijo Rick que trataba de darle ánimos a la chica al mismo tiempo que trataba de esconder su nerviosismo por tener enfrente a tantos miembros de la prensa o personajes políticos.

Con eso un pequeño enjambre de reporteros, la mayoría perteneciente a los medios locales, aunque había también gente de Japón, los USA y Corea del Sur, se acercó hasta el pequeño grupo sin duda deseosos de escribir sobre "Miss Macross".

Roy por su parte llego junto con Claudia quien lo había esperado en el hangar del Skull a que terminara de arreglarse. Ambos se habían quedado hasta muy en la madrugada terminando de supervisar los preparativos del lugar donde se celebraría la boda, pero no dejaban que ese hecho los detuviera ya que ambos no podían sentirse más llenos de energía -Ahí esta Rick…- Claudia le dijo al oído a Roy -pobre se nota que no la está pasando bien.- comento al ver como su cuñado trataba de mantener una postura relajada ante el hecho de estar rodeado de reporteros por todos lados.

-Bueno él sabía en lo que se metía y aun así quiso hacer ese favor…- Roy encogió sus hombros -ahora ya es tarde para quejarse, si tú crees que esto malo, solo imagina como se sentirá después de que Hayes termine con él.- declaro con evidente sorna el piloto.

-¡Oh vamos Fockker!- su prometida le dio una palmada en su hombro derecho -no seas cruel con Rick, ni con Lisa-

-Pero es la verdad amor, si tú amiga no se comido al enano es porque ahora tiene asuntos más difíciles que manejar.- no era necesario que Roy abundara sobre esa parte -Pero te digo…- dijo levantando un brazo con un dedo extendido -Que cuando esto termine Lisa ajustara algunas cuentas con mi hermanito y entonces claro que la gorda se habrá armado.-

-Jajaja…- Claudia se llevó su mano a su boca e hizo el esfuerzo para que su risa no fuera escuchada por demasiada gente. -¡Dios eres imposible!- con eso ambos se acercaron a la sección donde se encontraban el resto de su familia y amigos.

El andar de la pareja levanto miradas de más de alguno de los presentes, muchos de los cuales reconocían al hombre y la mujer, aprovechando el hecho de que eran reconocidos les permitía ciertas libertades como el que Claudia fuera guiada hasta su asiento por Roy que tenía una mano cruzada por la cintura de esta, para la morena los últimos días habían sido un tanto extraños, ya que a pesar de toda la agitación reinante por la situación de la guerra, ella se encontró realizando los preparativos de su boda… con todo y que la gente de relaciones publica presto su "generosa opinión" en algunos temas, Claudia y Jean retuvieron el control del día más importante de sus vidas hasta ese momento y no hubo pero que valiera. Ahora ella junto con Roy, estaban a punto de unir sus vidas en un día que ella misma hasta hace poco llego a admitir no creía que hubiese sido posible. Varios de los asistentes los saludaban o tenían una sonrisa hacia el par que contestaba con movimiento de cabeza y saludos con sus manos.

-Hasta que llegan- fue el reclamo de Vince.

Sintiéndose aludido Roy le contesto a su cuñado -Que puedo decir, uno tenía que arreglarse. No iba a venir con el traje de vuelo y todo sudoroso- dijo llevándose las manos al pecho, como varios en el grupo tanto Claudia como Roy llevaban sus uniformes formales.

-Aunque la verdad yo te prefiero de esa forma.- Claudia aprovecho para divertirse a costillas de su hermano.

Con eso los ojos le brillaron al piloto que abrazo a su novia y acerco sus labios a los suyos -Es bueno saberlo, así esta noche será más divertida- Claudia solo se rio antes de besarlo.

-A veces juro que lo hacen solo para enojarme.- murmuro Vince Grant a su hermano.

-Ya déjalo cariño- Jean salió al paso de sus cuñados y le susurro algo en su oído -Además si te comportas…-

-Ok. Como tú digas- acepto finalmente Vince.

Todos en la mesa rieron al ver a las dos parejas discutir y bromear entre ellas. En especial Pop y Teri que estaban sentado uno junto al otro conversando tranquilamente en sobre cómo fue educar a hijos y nietos. Para ambos era de particular satisfacción saber que los que alguna vez fueron sus niños se habían convertido en las personas que tenían frente a ellas.

-Ay Bowie. ¿Cuándo será el día en que me presentes a una jovencita de bien con la que te puedas casar?- suspiro Teri.

-NANA- protesto el más joven de los Grant.

-Es solo que tus hermanos están por casarse y bueno…- la anciana miro a su nieto con ojos suplicantes -Antes de morir quisiera irme de este mundo sabiendo que tú también has sentado cabeza mi niño-

Bowie por su parte no sabía exactamente que era peor, que su abuela lo llamase niño en frente de tantas personas o la sutil orden disfrazada de súplica que su abuela acaba de darle -Nana ya hablamos de esto, no estoy listo… tengo planes, después de que la guerra termine retomare mis estudios de música y después me dedicare a la carrera- trato de defenderse.

-Como dije espero verlo antes de que yo me muera- recalco su nana.

Para fortuna del chico Pop Hunter lo rescato de su miseria. -No te preocupes Teri, estoy seguro de que lo veras. Quien debiera preocuparte es Rick- dijo dirigiendo con una mirada donde su hijo menor se encontraba escoltando a su amiga Minmei -Conozco a mi muchacho y sé que en estos momentos desearía estar cualquier otra parte, en lugar de estar rodeados de todas esas sanguijuelas-

-Bien Minmei como lo ensayamos- dijo Jackson colocándose en su costado izquierdo mientras Rick permanecía de su lado izquierdo.

-Gracias por hacer esto por mí…- susurro la chica en su oreja al piloto que solo movió la cabeza diciéndole que no tenía importancia.

Y ciertamente para Richard Hunter no la tenía, cierto era que detestaba estar parado frente a las cámaras o reporteros, pero esto no sé trataba de él sino de su amiga que necesitaba ayuda para no volverse un manojo de nervios o perder la cabeza por la velocidad en cómo se estaban dando las cosas. Por eso es que había aceptado acompañarla a la ceremonia, era un favor para una vieja amiga nada más ni nada menor que eso, no había sido necesario que relaciones publicas hubiera conversado con el comodoro sobre asignarle un chaperón a Minmei, uno que de preferencia fuera un militar que también sería condecorado por sus acciones o en especial bien parecido, pero de nuevo si había recibido esas órdenes de Maistroff y ciertamente todo el mundo comento que era lo adecuado.

_-Velo de esta manera…- había comentado Roy en la cena de esa noche -contigo nuestro canarito estará cómoda y tranquila, sabe que tú te comportaras y la cuidaras porque se conocen de años…-_

Cuando era puesto de esa manera ciertamente el razonamiento de su hermano no tenía fallas, incluso Lisa no se había comportado de forma cortante o agresiva cuando le comento la noticia, al contrario se había mostrado particularmente falta de interés, aparentemente lo cual a esas alturas no podía decir si era algo bueno o en lo absoluto. Al mal tiempo buena cara escucho decir a Claudia alguna vez, y mientras veía a los reporteros alistar sus mejores arnas antes de proceder con la mini entrevista a la celebridad del momento deseo ser capaz de poder decir "no" a una mujer en apuros por una vez en su vida.

-Recuerda buscaran la manera de confundirte con preguntas dispares…- en voz baja su agente le daba los últimos concejos que podía a la joven -busca siempre mantenerte siempre en control-

-Mucho gusto, como estas…- la chica se desprendió del brazo de Rick para comenzar a saludar a la prensa. Conocedora de lo que le esperaba decidió repasar mentalmente una vez su apariencia mientras producía respuestas automáticas como lo había entrenado con Vince. Uniforme debidamente arreglado, cabello recogido en una cola de caballo -Es un placer conocerlo…- sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes, maquillaje que resaltara sus ojos y pómulos si llegar a ser en contra de los reglamentos.

-Minmei por aquí- un fotógrafo de la AP trataba de hacerla mirar en su dirección.

-Escuche que tienes una actuación privada en una ceremonia para más tarde…- comento otro reportero en japonés algo que Rick medio entendió, mientras que apuntaba un micrófono

-¿Qué se siente ser una heroína de acuerdo a la gente de la isla?-

-No me siento una heroína, la gente de Ciudad Macross siempre ha estimado mucho a todos los militares por igual, claro que es natural que tengan una opinión favorable de mi persona-

-¿Qué opinan tus compañeros de tú éxito?-

-Se han divertido mucho más que yo con todo esto. Algunos han bromeado con que escriban algún libro donde revelaran como ha sido convivir conmigo… dudo que alguien lo compre-

Atento a las preguntas y el comportamiento de su representada, Vince Jackson miraba a través de sus lentes ahumados a todos los reporteros que se habían congregado en ese rinconcillo de la sala. La chica estaba haciendo su mejor por contestar diplomáticamente todo lo que le arrojaban eso complacía al veterano agente de espectáculos _-Bien nada complicado por el momento, veremos cuanto tiempo pasa antes de que vengan a complicar las cosas.- _

Aliviada por que las preguntas que hasta ese momento habían resultado ser relativamente inocuas ella estaba relajándose poco a poco. Eso probo ser un error -¿Te gusta el nombre de Miss Macross?- fue la pregunta de un reportero australiano que con su pesado acento, provoco un ligero malestar en la joven.

-Bueno aunque no hubiese sido mi primera opción…- Rick contuvo una sonrisa inadecuada ante ese comentario -Es un nombre que conlleva orgullo, fortaleza y dedicación, significa mucho para cada uno de los tripulantes de la nave y para todos aquellos que viven en la isla…-

Parado al lado de la chica, enfundado en su uniforme negro formal con las barra y media doradas en cada manga de la chaqueta que lo identificaban como un teniente segundo, con su gorra de oficial y cabello recortado muy a su pesar, tratando de pasar desapercibido e intentado no mostrar emoción alguna y mirando furtivamente en todas direcciones de la sala Rick solo sonrió mentalmente consciente de que a Minmei le desagradaba el apodo que le habían colocado. No tanto la parte de Macross, con la cual estaba de acuerdo en todo con ella, que clase de piloto sería sino se sintiera orgulloso de su escuadrones, de los hombres y mujeres que lo integraban. Lo mismo pasaba con los marinos de cualquier país, si alguien se burlaba de su nave, esa persona estaba buscando problemas con cualquiera de ellos.

_-Si Lisa estuviera en su lugar sería diplomática, pero cortante- _se dijo a si mismo Rick, fue entonces que cayó en cuenta que no la había visto a ella este sitio.

La actitud de Lisa durante los días posteriores a la batalla de Inchon había sido una rara mezcla de su papel como "Reina del Hielo" para con la mayoría de los integrantes del Macross y su grupo de batalla, que en ocasiones llego hacer bastante frustrante para él. Sin embargo, debía reconocer que tal firmeza había sido necesaria para el desarrollo de las operaciones que la nave y sus escoltas se encontraron realizando, como proteger a la flota mientras terminaban de descargar las tropas y suministros en el puerto surcoreano y prestar apoyo además de alivio en forma de misiones de CAP y CAS a las tropas que mantenían el poroso perímetro de Seúl. Lisa una vez más se había ganado los elogios de buena parte del estado mayor del grupo y de los mandos aliados en Corea. Mientras que en privado con sus amigos y él se había permitido mostrarse cansada e incluso abrumada por todos los eventos que habían sucedido, seguía siendo amistosa dentro de lo que cabía. Pero era evidente que la mujer estaba bastante presionada por las responsabilidades que habían puesto sobre ella, el cómo era posible que conservara su energía y entereza, cuando buena parte del mundo que los rodeaba estaba decidido al parecer a caer en la locura, era algo que escapa de la comprensión del piloto.

_-Somos militares, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder el control de nuestras emociones o sentimientos en una situación crítica… de lo contrario no le servimos a nadie y en ese momento es cuando los errores que se transforman en tragedia ocurren- _recuerda que comento durante una breve conversación que sostuvieron en su camarote poco antes de que el Macross zarpara de regreso a Ataria del Sur. El semblante de ella era uno de tristeza aun cuando Rags hacia su mejor esfuerzo arañándole los tobillos con sus patitas intentando que esta sonriera.

Después de hacer el sobrevuelo todo el contingente que paso en el mismo aterrizo en la pista de la base, junto con Roy, Rick procedió a arreglarse para la ceremonia de condecoración apenas a tiempo para dirigirse a uno de los anexos de la base que servía como cuartel improvisado para la gente de relaciones públicas y comunicación que habían llegado de parte del UEG y las GDF para coordinar los eventos y en donde Minmei lo esperaba para que fuera su escolta por la tarde. Un extraño cosquilleo le recorrió el cuerpo al piloto cuando recordó la expresión de Lisa al decirle el favor que le había pedido la japonesa. Para crédito de Riber está no mostro emoción alguna o respondió con su conocido y legendario sarcasmo, de hecho si lo pensaba mejor se mostró un tanto aliviada de que él estuviera ocupada con la chica, como si no tuviera las fuerzas o el deseo de pelear por algo como eso. No que la culpara a decir verdad, él también sentía que de tener la oportunidad se acostaría en su cama y no despertaría en un mes.

_-Algo está pasando con ella. Ni siquiera se molestó, cuando le dije que Rags se quedaría con Max y Ben, mientras todos los demás nos ocupábamos de nuestros asuntos- _esa idea le inquieto un poco, por lo que había escuchado miembros de la familia de Lisa y algunos amigos cercanos a esta y a Claudia y Roy vendrían a la ceremonia y de acuerdo a su cuñada, esa era la razón por la cual la inglesa se había comportado de forma bastante extraña. Como si estuviera buscando una excusa para salir del lugar y dejar que otro hubiese manejado a las distintas delegaciones de los países del UEG que habían llegado a la isla, ella no hablaba mucho de su familia, salvo de su madre Sarah que según recordaba había sido concertista de piano y provenía de una familia acomodada, obviamente de su esposo Karl, aunque este solo aparecía muy de vez en cuando en sus conversaciones. El gran ausente era su padre, un oficial en activo de la Royal Navy. _-Eso puede ser la razón de su comportamiento… errático.- _se dijo a sí mismo el piloto.

Por su parte Minmei seguía enfrascada en su entrevista -Como dije es una gran responsabilidad- término de decir tratando de sonar civilizada. A Minmei no le hacía gracia el sobrenombre con que los civiles de relaciones públicas la habían bautizado, tal vez en otra vida le hubiera parecido lógico e incluso gracioso si el termino hubiera sido usado en un concurso de talentos o de belleza. Ese no era el caso sin embargo. -Llevar la representación de todos aquellos que integran la tripulación, sus familias y nuestros amigos en Ciudad Macross… es algo que nunca espere-

Consciente de que ella no era ni la más imponente mujer que usara un uniforme de la tripulación, ese título se lo dejaba a la teniente Grant con gusto, o la más inteligente y habilidosa para hacer tareas múltiples a la vez como -muy a su pesar tenía que reconocer- la comandante Riber, pero podía decir con orgullo que ha pasado todas las pruebas físicas periódicas con calificaciones muy por encima del promedio, podía hablar perfectamente tres idiomas sin problema alguno, cualidad que le había valido ser seleccionada para integrarse a la tripulación multinacional del Macross; había completado los cursos básicos y medios para primeros auxilios y control de daños, y podía alcanzar la escala de Mezzo soprano sin mayores problemas. -Una de la que espero estar a la altura-

Conteniendo una sonrisa intrigante y con mirada condescendiente para la joven Sue Graham no hizo más que sentirse divertida con una parte igual de frustración -Imagino que sí- murmuro entre dientes mientras trataba de matar el tiempo para que empezara la ceremonia, así que estaba de nuevo entrevistando con la pequeña estrellita en lo que los VIPs llegaban y tomaban sus lugares para que la ceremonia comenzara. _-Prefiero estar con esta niña y evitar las miradas lascivas de varios de esos senadores-_

Por su parte Minmei contuvo su frustración para contestar un breve y educado -Lo es créame.- La europea rápidamente se estaba convirtiendo en una de sus personas menos favoritas, si seguía así era capaz de superar a la Reina del Hielo. Hunter por su parte entendía las razones por las que detestaba ese mote. Al usar "Miss" daban a entender que era una mujer frágil, la reducían a una jovencita que solo estaba siendo usada por la cara bonita y las improbables circunstancias que rodeaban su entrada en la JMSDF, su llegada al Macross y el accidental salto a la fama en el que se encontraba.

-Comodoro, Almirante…- se escucharon varias voces en uno de los costados de la sala.

Todos voltearon para tener una rápida mirada de las personas que estaban entrando. Entre toda la gente que obstaculizaba su visión Rick alcanzo a distinguir a Globalsky, Penn, el resto de toda la plana mayor del grupo, junto con varios de los invitados tanto civiles como militares, entre los cuales reconoció entre al Almirante Fox, el CNO en funciones de la USN a quien conoció una vez en Bahréin, había varios sujetos de traje, algunas mujeres todas muy arregladas que supuso eran los representantes de los distintos gobiernos. Por unos momentos compadeció al ruso, por tener que compartir el almuerzo y probablemente la cena con varios de esos personajes. Mientras un teniente guiaba al comodoro y el grupo que lo acompañaba la entrada quedo despejada momentáneamente, otro grupo de personas apareció por la puerta y naturalmente Rick poso su mirada en los recién llegados.

No debió de haber sido capaz de haber escuchado su voz, quizás solo haya que leyó sus labios -Por aquí por favor…- Lisa apareció encabezando el grupo que por la cantidad de uniformes británicos supuso que era la delegación del Reino Unido -Almirante Donald Winthorpe Ha…- escucho como Riber hacia las introducciones, y guiaba a un hombre alto con cabello castaño que le resulto familiar aunque su memoria no supo brindarle ayuda, un detalle curioso fue que entre las personas de dicha delegación se encontraba una mujer en silla de ruedas que tenía un parecido sorprendente a Lisa. _-¿Ellos serán los padres de Lisa?... eso explicaría muchas cosas- _se dijo así mismo el piloto. En ese particular momento la inglesa giro su cabeza encontrándose con la mirada curiosa del piloto.

_-No soy la única que desearía estar en otra parte- _fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a Lisa al ver el hastió del piloto que estaba rodeado de reporteros mientras escoltaba por la noche a la chiquilla que hacia un esfuerzo al enfrentarse a la prensa. Incluso tuvo pensamientos amables para Minmei _-Buena suerte niña…- _murmuro al reconocer a Sue Graham entre el grupo, segura de que la holandesa había decidido ir por una presa mucho más fácil de atrapar que Claudia y Roy.

Rick le sonrió de forma tímida y ella por su parte hizo un leve gesto con su cabeza acompañándola con otra sonrisa pequeña para después enfocarse en su tarea. -Lisa ¿pasa algo?- esta volteo rápidamente para encontrarse con su padre.

-Nada importante señor- con eso retomo el camino _-Debí de haberme distraído por unos momentos- _meneo su cabeza preguntándose cuantos más se habrían fijado en su desliz. Al haber abrazado a sus padres en la pista de aterrizaje a la vista de todos Lisa sabía que conscientemente se había puesto en la mira de todo el mundo en la base, las reacciones de los presentes no se habían hecho esperar; desde genuina sorpresa al descubrir la relación entre ella y el Almirante Hayes, alguno que otro comentario acerca de la belleza de Lisa o de la capacidad de la joven oficial por parte de varios de los visitantes, principalmente colegas militares. Otros comentarios fueron un tanto más impertinentes como los de los Senadores Russo y Moran que ella desistió en recordar -_Bueno ya era hora de terminar con eso…- _se dijo así mismo ella y siguió adelante.

_-Bueno ella seguro tiene sus propios problemas- _se dijo el piloto cuando esta regreso a sus asuntos, pero se sintió tranquilo de que al menos le hubiera sonreído. Al parecer ella y él estaban ok.

-¿Quién es tú acompañante?- Fue entonces que la atención de Rick regreso a la entrevista de Minmei. Por andar observando a Lisa no había prestado atención a las preguntas que le hacía Graham junto con el resto de los reporteros a la chica, ahora se encontraba en la mira de la mujer que su cuñada llamaba "La zorra del horario estelar".

-Perdón…- comento Rick esperando haber escuchado mal.

Lastimosamente si había escuchado bien. -¿Es tú novio?- Graham detallo al joven teniente. De estatura promedio, vivaces ojos azules, facciones juveniles aún, con evidente nerviosismo a pesar de trataba de mantenerse en control, además de ser bien parecido.

-¿Quién?...- Minmei evidentemente sorprendida y sin la menor idea de cómo responder a esa pregunta, volteo a ver a Rick quien solo se quedó en silencio sin tener tampoco algo que decir. -él es solo un amigo…- contesto la chica vehementemente lo que solo aumento la curiosidad de los reporteros.

-Ya veo. ¿Eso es verdad?- Graham definitivamente no pensaba dejar el tema por la paz miro al piloto de arriba hacia abajo.

-Esa es una pregunta fuera de lugar Señorita Graham.- atajo Vince de inmediato.

-¿Por qué fuera de lugar? Simplemente estamos interesados en saber más de la Suboficial Lynn, aparte de los pequeños fragmentos que nos han autorizado.-

Por su parte el piloto son contrajo sus labios un poco claramente incomodo ante la mirada de escrutinio de la ex novia de su hermano. Era hermosa eso era evidente, también el hecho de que su belleza era igualada por esa vibra de intriga que parecía emanar en cada poro de la reportera _-Definitivamente hiciste bien en deshacerte de esta arpía hermano- _ concluyo mientras le indicaba con la mirada a la chica que lo mejor sería contar la verdad.

Antes de que Jackson pudiera reclamar que ese había sido el acuerdo en primer lugar para dejarles entrevistar a Minmei esta salió paso. -Él es el Teniente segundo Richard Hunter, piloto de caza naval de la USN asignado al Macross- la chica hablo apretando uno de los brazos de Rick. -No somos novios…- dijo tajantemente sintiéndose extraña al momento de decir eso. Era claro que tanto ella como Rick tenían sentimientos el uno por el otro, pero jamás se habían sentado a hablar sobre los mismos, además estaba todo el asunto con la comandante Riber -pero si somos amigos muy cercanos ya que crecimos juntos e incluso fuimos a la misma preparatoria juntos durante parte de mi adolescencia, cuando mi familia se mudó temporalmente a California- los reporteros tomaron nota.

Rick reforzó la posición de la chica -Lo que dice Minmei es verdad. Nuestra amistad se remonta por casi ocho años, cuando su familia regreso a Japón nos escribimos y enviamos correos electrónicos de forma esporádica y terminamos reencontrándonos aquí- dijo mirando de frente a las cámaras.

Sue miraba atenta al muchacho _-Así que tú eres el hermanito de Fockker, eres simpático niño- _sonrío internamente si bien Roy nunca le presento a su familia, pero siempre que podía le había contado multitud de historias sobre sus padres adoptivos y el enano que llamaba hermano. Rick Hunter no poseía la presencia arrolladora de su hermano mayor a su edad. Sin embargo fogueada por los años de convivencia con los militares de diferentes naciones, en diferentes zonas en conflicto, le permitían distinguir el sutil lenguaje corporal de un veterano de combate, también ayudaban las dos hileras de cintas de medallas a su costado izquierdo de la chaqueta del uniforme que llevaba, entre las cuales la mujer podía distinguir una Estrella de Plata, una Cruz al Vuelo Distinguido con estrella de servicio dorada y distintivo "V", además de varias otras cintas. Era claro que se trataba de un piloto con experiencia a pesar de su rostro juvenil.

_-Bien están a la defensiva- _para Sue era el momento adecuado la chica había mordido en el anzuelo -¿Qué opinas de la respuesta del UEG sobre los eventos en Corea?- soltó cambiando el tema de la conversación una vez más.

Claramente Vince Jackson ya había tenido suficiente de la reportera -Señorita Graham usted está rayando en la impertinencia al hacer preguntas sobre temas que están fuera del acuerdo que firmo-

-La gente tiene derecho a saber, lo que piensan u opinan quienes están encargados de su protección. Son soldados no maquinas, si la gente en casa conociera lo que piensan los hombres y mujeres que pelean por ellos en todo el mundo, valorarían mucho mejor las penurias y sacrificios que ellos pasan- comento segura Graham -La verdad es algo subjetivo para cada persona, es susceptible de ser influenciada o modificada entre más información esté disponible para que el público se dé cuenta de todo lo que ocurre con ellos. Sus opiniones estarán mucho mejor sustentadas.-

Jackson admiro en silencio el ingenio de la mujer, sus palabras aunque duras alentaban a Minmei a dar una respuesta emocional sobre una experiencia traumática de la que no muchos civiles conocían fuera de síntesis y notas informativas -Quizás en su momento, nuestros soldados puedan contar sus historias y puntos de vista sobre lo ocurrido durante la guerra. Pero en estos momentos no hay las condiciones adecuadas para contar esa historia… eso no es posible por ahora- el rostro de la reportera se tensó en una mueca de decepción -Ya que por disposiciones legales nuestros militares en activo no pueden opinar "públicamente" sobre las decisiones tomadas por la autoridades civiles, usted lo sabe, ya que no es ninguna novata, a menos que su deseo- miro con ojos calmos que no develaban agresión en absoluto hacía Graham -sea el de meter en problemas a Minmei a sabiendas que sus comentarios están bajo el escrutinio de autoridades militares- un silencio incomodo cayo en el grupo.

Mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo al agente de espectáculos Rick Hunter llego a una conclusión_ -Este tipo conoce lo suyo, hay que admitirlo- _concedió reconociendo como manejo a la reportera y sus preguntas incomodas.

-Si hay algo que quisiera decir…- Minmei sorprendió al grupo y así misma al soltar el brazo de Rick y dar un pequeño pasó al frente que para ella fue casi como pisar la Luna, jamás podría tener el mismo aplomo que el resto de sus compañeros en una situación crítica. Por eso es que los eventos que llevaron a su entronización como heroína para muchos en el Macross son más bien borrosos. Poso sus ojos negros ante las cámaras -No sé qué esperan exactamente que diga, solo puedo decirles que yo desearía que esa noche, que esta guerra… jamás hubiera ocurrido y creo que no estoy sola en ese deseo.- los reporteros murmuraron entre sí -No soy una comandante militar, tampoco el jefe de un gobierno, yo no tengo que decidir sobre el futuro de cientos de miles de personas días tras día… eso es algo que siendo sincera agradezco, ¿si alguno de ustedes tiene una mejor idea sobre cómo responder ante la devastación y agresividad demostrada sin rendirnos ante quienes han arrojado al mundo a esta debacle?… adelante y díganla- los reporteros dejaron de escribir y en ese punto prestaban atención a lo que la chica les decía -Les aseguro que muchos de nosotros aquí seremos los primeros en aceptarlo- era casi imperceptible pero Rick se dio cuenta de que la joven estaba temblando ya sea por la adrenalina o por el miedo que estaba experimentando.

-Creo que eso será todo por el momento- con eso Vince disolvió la reunión, los reporteros se dispersaron. -Los hiciste muy bien Minmei- había un genuino tono de orgullo en la voz del hombre.

-Gra… gracias…- de nuevo el cerebro de la chica amenazaba con querer apagarse por el estrés acumulado.

Fueron las palabras de Rick las que la tranquilizaron finalmente -Tú representante tiene razón Minmei, los manejaste como toda una profesional…-

-¿Tú crees?- lo miro ilusionada

-Mhmm… creo que incluso tienes un futuro en esto de ser famosa- declaro con una sonrisa juguetona.

-¡Payaso!- ella comenzó a reírse de la ocurrencia del piloto. El corazón pareció de nuevo acomodarse en su sitio.

-Damas y caballeros se les pide que pasen a tomar sus asientos dado que comenzaremos en 10 minutos.- alerto el sonido local.

Con eso los grupos de personas comenzaron lentamente a dispersarse y tomar sus asientos. Los VIPs fueron conducidos a los suyos que se encontraban situados al centro y en el frente del pódium que se había colocado en la sala, eso fue un descubrimiento un tanto decepcionante ya que Sarah y Donald esperaban que su hija se sentase junto con ellos durante el transcurso de la ceremonia, pero ella ya tenía su lugar asignado donde varios oficiales del Macross estaban ubicados en las filas laterales del recinto para facilitar el ascenso y descenso de casi cuatrocientas personas que son en realidad solo una parte del personal que sería condecorado.

-Creí que nunca saldríamos de ahí.- Rick por fin pudo relajarse un poco después de salir de su encuentro con los periodistas.

-Lo sé…- declaro igualmente cansada Minmei. Mientras Jackson los había dejado solos por unos momentos en lo que el agente localizaba su agente, ambos jóvenes caminaban hacia sus respectivos asientos un par de columnas a la derecha de donde se encontraban sus amigos. Había algo que estaba molestando a la chica con respecto a la forma en la que el piloto se había conducido durante la entrevista, disperso, con algo de fastidio e incluso indiferente con ella, ahora sin embargo notaba que su comportamiento se había relajado un poco, ya que se parecía al que acostumbraba. Así que hizo lo más lógico ante sus ojos y decidió averiguar que ocurría con él -Rick…si te pregunto algo me prometes no enojarte-

Brevemente Rick considero las implicaciones de su pregunta, tensándose lo suficiente como para que Minmei notara el cambio de actitud. -Dime…-

-¿Te molesto que te hayan confundido con mi novio?-

_-Una pregunta capciosa genial…- _hizo una pequeña mueca con sus labios para después voltear para mirar a su acompañante -Algo, digo de todas las preguntas que te podían hacer, tuvieron que hacer precisamente una que solo servirá para crear chismes. Yo no me enliste en la marina para ser acosado por la prensa rosa.- casi al instante se arrepintió de haber dicho eso.

-Si tienes razón creo que es lógico que te encuentres algo molesto.- la chica bajo la cabeza resignada -Lo siento-

_-Mierda. Ahora cree que no quieres estar cerca de ella- _rápidamente busco la manera de cómo arreglar su desastre -Escucha yo entiendo que esto sea parte de tus nuevas responsabilidades. Por eso es que no tuve problemas en ayudarte, yo siempre te ayudare en lo me sea posible…- Minmei alzo un poco la mirada con un poco más de ánimo -es solo que no creo que pueda acostumbrarme al hecho de que todos mis movimientos pueden ser material de tabloides. Supongo que tú te estas preparando para eso.

_-Supongo que tiene razón, él nunca ha sido una persona a la que le guste la atención innecesaria.- _La chica admitió mentalmente la explicación del piloto, que era bastante lógica al recordarlo en sus días como corredor en el equipo de futbol americano en Green Mist o su incipiente carrera como piloto acrobático profesional -No lo había pensado de esa manera Rick.-

-No te preocupes por eso Minmei- Ella sonrió pero aún había algo que debía preguntar, sin embargo sería para otra ocasión ya que pronto llegaron adonde se encontraban sus asientos. Pop, Roy, Claudia y el resto no estaban lejos de ellos y Rick quería saludar a su padre, nana y al pequeño Rags, además quería averiguar si alguien había visto a Scott ya que él no había escuchado nada de este desde ayer en la cena. -Voy a saludar a los demás ¿vienes?- dijo este al detenerse en su asiento.

La chica deseaba estar sola por unos momentos para poner sus ideas en orden -No, mis tíos están por llegar los esperare aquí.- fue una pequeña mentira, sus tíos avisaron que llegarían tarde, cuando la ceremonia ya hubiese empezado, pero ella necesitaba el tiempo por breve que sea para pensar.

-De acuerdo, no tardare-

-Está bien-

Rick solo movió la cabeza y camino hacia donde se encontraban su familia y amigos. Allí estaban casi todos salvo por Lisa que estaba ocupada ultimando detalles para la ceremonia que empezaría dentro de muy poco, Jacien que estaba ocupado con su familia y se uniría pronto a ellos y por supuesto que había sido invitado a esta ceremonia y a la boda de Vince y Jean más tarde. El grupo parecía estar pasando bastante bien el rato. -Muy bien Fockker, tienes buenos pilotos- un notable acento extranjero, ingles si los oídos de Rick no le engañaban hizo que rápidamente se fijara en un par de desconocidos que estaban junto al grupo. Uno de ellos un hombre alto de cabello rubio castaño que era miembro de la RN, las barras lo delataban como un comandante, no podía ver su rostro pero si el trío desde sus asientos no perdían detalle del sujeto, era justo asumir que debía ser bien parecido.

-Puedes apostarlo Crackshot, tengo a los mejores pilotos bajo mi mando- su hermano como siempre no dejaba pasar la oportunidad de restregarle a cualquiera el historial del Skull y del ala aérea del Macross a quien tuviera oídos.

_-Debe ser un piloto entonces- _

El extraño sin embargo no parecía impresionado por los alardeos de Roy -Claro lo que tú digas "Playboy" pero contéstame algo…- Roy arqueo sus cejas preparándose para la pregunta -¿Si son tan buenos como es que siguen volando en semejantes vejestorios?- acuso el inglés.

Tanto Max, como Ben hicieron leves gestos de fastidio, Rick solo sonrió ante la idea de que su hermano no dejaría pasar algo como eso _-Eso es un no, no- _quien sea que fuese el extraño había cometido un error gravísimo, nadie insultaba la montura de un piloto, por fea, de pésimo manejo, devoradora de combustible y horas hombre que esta pudiera ser un piloto siempre saltaría a defenderla. Era como insultar a la madre o novia de un piloto, pero todavía más grave, ya que para un piloto no había una aeronave fea solo incomprendidas. -Esos vejestorios como los llamas mi pobre y desinformado amigo tiene un historial de servicio mucho mejor que el del engendro que estas volando.- se pauso de manera breve -Además puede que vueles una maquina más reciente, con todas las ventajas que eso implica… pero quédate con tú gordito ya que si volaras en un avión de verdad no durarías ni dos minutos en un combate-

_-Eso tiene que ser un golpe al ego de cualquiera- _concluyo Rick al observar el rostro de Max y Ben que parecían concordar con él.

-Pues ese engendro es una maquina yanqui mi amigo, cualquier queja sobre la apariencia de mi gordito es con Lockheed Martin no conmigo- contesto con sorna Kramer -además yo piloteaba un avión de verdad cuando tú todavía estabas aprendiendo con que mano tenías que saludar-

Roy estaba preparándose para responder cuando una voz suave y cargada de atrevimiento que solo pertenecer a una mujer hizo su aparición -Claudia ¿No tendrás tú cinta métrica a la mano? Creo que los chicos necesitan medir sus… egos, de nuevo- dijo la poseedora de dicha voz. Al instante hubo carcajadas entre quienes escucharon esas palabras.

-Lo siento Chase, pero la deje en mi otro uniforme.- respondió su cuñada siguiéndole el juego a la otra.

-¿La cargas todo el tiempo?-

-Por supuesto. Cuando lidias con ególatras como nuestros airheads que actúan como neandertales paridos por Dios la mitad del tiempo, nunca sabes cuando la necesitaras-

-¡Oye! Eso ofende.- reclamo Roy.

-Sí- Ethan se unión en su reclamo -Tú novio y yo solamente estábamos conversando civilizadamente.-

Una mujer pelirroja de curvas casi tan pronunciadas como las de su cuñada que vestía un uniforme de la Fuerza Aérea Canadiense se rio antes de dirigirse de nuevo a Claudia -Ahí tienen razón Claudia, ya hemos vistos como esos dos cavernícolas se comportan cuando de verdad quieren actuar como idiotas totales. En verdad que te compadezco Clau- dijo la susodicha con tanta ironía que Rick pensó que debía ser pariente de Lisa. Era bastante hermosa tanto que Rick se quedó mirándola por unos instantes.

-Gracias- contesto ella con una sonrisa.

-No sé porque te invitamos a la boda- declaro Roy.

-Porque sin mí no habría fiesta cariño- declaro con una sonrisa burlona.

-Francamente dudo querida…- agrego el inglés -Claudia y Roy se van a casar, no van a celebrar un bacanal-

-Solo estas celoso de que yo….- coloco una de sus palmas sobre su pecho -si sepa cómo divertirme-

Mientras los recién llegados comenzaban una sesión de dimes y diretes algo subidos de tono, fue Claudia quien noto finalmente a su cuñado parado en uno de los costados de la filas de asientos. -Rick- rápido se acercó para abrazarlo.

-Hola Claudia-

-Hey enanito- Roy se unió rápidamente a los saludos dándole un fuerte apretón de manos, pronto todos los presentes salvo Ethan y Helena que continuaban con su discusión.

Después de saludar a su papa, Dana y los padres de Jean, Rick miro a la pareja y no pudo resistir más su propia curiosidad -¿Y quiénes son ese par de locos?- eso llamo la atención de Ethan y Helena.

Roy coloco una mano por encima del hombro de su hermano y con la misma lo atrajo hasta que sus rostros terminaron separados de sus mejillas por escaso espacio -Esos dos son la versión inglesa y canadiense de Lisa y tú durante tú primer año en el Macross- eso despertó la atención del piloto ingles en el recién llegado.

-¿De verdad?- Rick examino las posturas del par que lo miraba de manera igualmente interesada en saber más detalles sobre él.

Ethan detallo rápidamente al joven, por el modo en que se comportaba Roy con él, o se trataba de un miembro del Skull o en su defecto uno de los pilotos de los otros escuadrones del Macross. -¿Quién es el muchacho Roy?- pregunto curioso por la recepción que algunos le dieron. Para ser honesto el muchacho no se veía particularmente notable, de estatura algo por debajo de la media, complexión atlética pero delgada, con una voz suave, de modales educados ciertamente no representaba el estereotipo que la gente tenía sobre los pilotos de combate.

-¿Dónde están mis modales?...- dijo Roy

-Eso es fácil, nunca los has tenido- contesto la pelirroja.

-Cierto- agrego Claudia mientras su novio le daba una mirada no muy amable.

-Como sea, ven acá enano hay un par de personas que quiero que conozcas…- hizo un ademan para que Rick que saludaba a los Sterling se acercara. -Chicos este es el hombre de quien les hable- Cuando estuvo frente a ellos finalmente notaron la juventud de Rick, comparado con Roy, Claudia y el mismo Ethan que ya rozaban los treinta, los 23 años de Rick decían mucho sobre los jóvenes que peleaban en esta guerra. Fockker prosiguió con las presentaciones -Muy bien Helena, Ethan quiero que conozcan a mi hermano menor, y dolor de cabeza favorito…- Rick le torció la boca a Roy pero este continuo -Richard Hunter, Teniente segundo de la USN le apodamos "Banshee"… Rick ellos son la Capitana Helena Chase de la CAF, todos le decimos "Red" por obvias razones, oficial táctico de control aéreo en un E-3 Sentry-

-Mucho gusto capitana.- Rick extendió la mano.

Con una sonrisa la mujer le devolvió el saludo -Por favor llámame Red, Chase o Lena-

-Solo si me llamas Rick- devolvió este sin darse cuenta de que uso un tono muy personal con Helena que solo sonrío internamente.

-Y este de acá…- señalo Roy -Es el Comandante Ethan Kramer DSO, QGM, y no sé cuantas más letras postnominales más de la Royal Navy. Todos le decimos Crackshot.-

-Mucho gusto…- Hunter repitió el saludo.

_-Así que tú eres quien salvo a Lisa esta noche… el almirante estará interesado en saberlo-_Haciendo todo lo posible para ser discreto Ethan miro intensamente a Rick mientras procesaba toda la información que conocía sobre Hunter, por la forma en que se conducía y las medallas en su uniforme dedujo que ya era un veterano militar probablemente con un par de años en el servicio, la sortija de graduación de Annapolis indicaba que a diferencia de Roy, su hermano si había asistido a la academia naval -Puedes decirme Comandante Kramer o Señor-

Rick no supo distinguir si había sarcasmo o simplemente ironía en la voz de Ethan. -O puedes hacer como todo el mundo y simplemente llamarlo idiota- Helena poseía una sonrisa torcida, algunos de los presentes se rieron de la broma.

-Jajaja…no- Kramer elevo un poco la voz -repites el mismo chiste cada vez Chase-

-Pero es divertido porque es cierto ¿verdad chicos?- se dirigió a sus amigos que solo se rieron entre dientes.

-Gracias, ustedes saben cómo hacer sentir a alguien apreciado-

Roy apenas contenía las carcajadas -¿Qué te dije? este par se parece mucho a Lisa y a ti el primer año que estuviste en la isla enano-

-¿Conoces a Lisa?- pregunto sumamente interesado el piloto inglés.

-Conocerla jejeje…- Roy apenas contenía sus ganas de echarse a reír a carcajadas, si sus amigos supieran toda la historia -si fue quien le puso comadreja parlanchina en primer lugar-

-¡Roy!- Claudia le dio un tirón en la manga del uniforme.

-Gracias por hacerme quedar como un patán viejo- le reclamo Rick -Bueno si tuvimos un mal comienzo, pero ya nos llevamos mejor.- aseguro al par de amigos de esta.

_-Diablos, yo que creí que solo eran conocidos, algo más está pasando con Lisa y este chico tiene un papel en todo eso.- _Mientras Kramer se quedaba callado ya que eso último sorprendió al inglés.

-¿Tú eres el Bocón Impertinente?... esto es fantástico- Su amiga por su parte parecía estar concentrada en seguir divirtiéndose, a lo que Rick solo asintió con la cabeza -Me sorprende que conservaras la cabeza intacta Rick…- fue entonces que vio a Rags que se había colocado justo por debajo de las piernas del joven piloto -Claro si hasta tienen un hijo en común-

-¿Hijo?... ¿el perro?- murmuro Kramer.

Sintiéndose en la necesidad de aclarar la situación Rick acaricio la cabeza del perrito -Es una larga historia pero si no fuera por Lisa este pequeño no estaría aquí con nosotros-

-GUAU- Rags que siempre estaba atento ante la mención de su mama ladró con fuerza.

Retomando el rumbo de la conversación Rick tenía una duda -¿Disculpen la pregunta pero de donde se conocieron ustedes cuatro?-

-Son un par de viejos amigos que Claudia y yo conocimos cuando empezábamos nuestras carrera, en Nápoles justo antes de…- Roy trato de cambiar el tema.

Eso despertó el interés de su joven hermano -¿Los Balcanes?- lo interrumpió Rick. _-Fue ahí donde conocieron a Lisa-_ estas personas conocía a Riber mucho antes de que perdiera a su esposa.

-Sí, por las mismas fechas conocimos a Lisa…- evito contar los detalles de su encuentro en aquel bar de Nápoles hace ya varios años, no que Rick no conociera la historia, era solo que no sabía los detalles exactos -ellos ya eran amigos- agrego Claudia como si supiera lo que su joven amigo estuviera pensando -también conocimos a su esposo-

-Ya veo…- la voz de Rick se tornó un poco sombría al escuchar eso y sopeso esa revelación. Kramer analizo las palabras de Rick y llego a la conclusión de que él sabía de Karl y de su destino, por alguna razón eso le molesto pero no dejo que eso se mostrara.

-Yo conocí a Lisa y Karl debido a que en esos momentos estaba en un programa de intercambio con la RN.- miro a Ethan como si le pidiera permiso este movió la cabeza -Mi compañero creció junto a él desde que eran niños-

Todos se pusieron un tanto incomodos por eso, si bien cada uno de ellos conocía el dolor de perder a alguien querido, un militar no siempre reaccionaba de buena manera cuando alguien le recordaba a un compañero fallecido. Pero Rick se sintió obligado a dar una tardada condolencia a un colega militar -Lo siento mucho… perder a una persona tan querida por uno siempre es difícil, en mi caso fue nuestra madre… bueno tú entiendes.-

-Sí… gracias- fue la única respuesta que dio Kramer, a pesar de los años transcurridos extrañaba a su mejor amigo. No había mucho que decir eran hombres después de todo pero por extraño que pareciera solo sintió sinceridad en sus palabras y en sus ojos.

Notando la insignia de la FAA en los hombros del inglés y deseando poder cambiar un poco el ambiente Hunter busco una nueva conversación con Ethan -Eres un piloto también ¿En dónde estás desplegado?-

-800th de la Fleet Air Arm en el Prince of Wales, hemos combatido en el Atlántico Norte principalmente Noruega, Islandia y el Báltico.-

-Por lo que tengo entendido las cosas han sido difíciles por allá- comento Rick mientras Ethan daba un sorbo a un vaso con agua mineral.

-Iván ha estado muy activo en esa parte, perdimos al Ilustrious y el Bush quedo severamente dañado repeliendo una incursión anfibia, todo en las primeras dos semanas, Islandia recibe visitas semanales y Noruega esta partida por la mitad. Con la nuestra recibiendo sus atenciones constantemente, algunos de sus submarinos consiguieron pasar la brecha GIUK, afortunadamente han sido muy pocos y los daños que han causado han sido insignificantes.-

Europa como el resto de los teatros de la guerra era todavía un volado para cualquiera de los bandos, a pesar de los sacrificios heroicos de soldados en ambos lados, la verdad es que resultaba muy difícil admitir que la tecnología había superado las doctrinas militares cuidadosamente diseñadas para hacer el máximo uso de las ventajas que esta proporcionaba, pero la herramientas para hacer la guerra en esta época provocaban estragos en las filas de los soldados y civiles que recibían sus atenciones sesgando muchísimas vidas o peor aun marcándolas de por vida.

-Atención a todos los presentes se les pide tomen sus asientos la ceremonia está a punto de comenzar- declaro el sonido local.

-Bueno creo que continuaremos con nuestra charla después. Me interesa conocer la historia del pequeño- Ethan señalo a Rags.

Claudia agrego a sus amigos -Si tienes razón, hablamos luego de que la ceremonia termine, hay varias cosas que tengo que contarles- Tanto Helena como Ethan se despidieron por el momento y se apresuraron a tomar sus lugares, lo mismo que Rick que regreso adonde se encontraba Minmei que estaba sola pero el piloto no reparo en ese detalle.

La gente termino de tomar asiento, mientras que en el podio del lugar el comodoro Globalsky junto con los demás mandos del grupo de batalla, tomaron sus asientos al ser los anfitriones y por tanto presidir la ceremonia. Mientras el maestro de ceremonias pidió a todos permanecer en silencio un mensaje llego al celular de Don Hayes antes de que este lo apagara, no necesito saber quién lo mandaba, lo leyó rápidamente _"-Teniente Segundo Richard Hunter USN. Hermano adoptivo de Roy Fockker CAG en funciones del Macross…-" _Don repaso mentalmente los rostros y nombres de todos los oficiales navales americanos que conocía, eran demasiados pero concentrándose en solo pilotos llego hasta Roy Fockker. Lo recuerda dado que estuvo presente en una de las pocas ocasiones en que Lisa no pudo evitar el estar en el mismo lugar que él. Un simposio en Toulon, Francia sobre estrategias marítimas hace unos tres años organizado por la NATO. Una persona alegre y jovial por naturaleza, aunque en ocasiones no midiera del todo sus palabras, pero que sin embargo emanaba esa vibra de atrevimiento, talento y encanto más propios de la era en donde ser un piloto de caza era considerado el último refugio de la caballerosidad en el combate, que el trabajo descarnado y sin margen para el error que era en la realidad. La reputación del piloto venía precedida por el hecho de ser uno de los pilotos en activo con aptitudes sobresalientes, desde el mayor número de derribos conseguidos en un F-14, el ser seleccionado como piloto de pruebas en varios programas de la NASA y el DoD norteamericano. Cualquiera que con el grado de Teniente Primero, ya comande su propio escuadrón o un Ala Aérea en tan poco tiempo, merece los elogios que el piloto americano ha recogido a lo largo de su carrera. -_"Hay una relación de naturaleza no definida entre Lisa y el Teniente Hunter"- _eso tenso a Donald poniendo en alerta todos sus sentidos.

-¿Pasa algo querido?- Sarah siempre podía reconocer los estados de ánimo de su esposo y siempre estaba atenta a lo que sucedía con él.

Don sabía que era mejor no tratar de engañar a su esposa -Nada serio Sarah. Es solo que le pediré a Henry que nos presente a una persona más tarde- oculto su ansiedad

-¿Tiene algo que ver con Lisa?- Donald solo asintió con la cabeza. -Ethan me dijo que el hombre que le salvo la vida, se encuentra aquí mismo. Tal vez después de la ceremonia le pida a Henry que nos lo presente.

-Bien quiero agradecerle al hombre que salvo a nuestra hija.- declaro con una sonrisa Sarah

-Yo también mi amor- con eso los pensamientos de Donald se acallaron un poco mientras deseaba que el Comandante Fockker fuera selectivo con la clase de pilotos que volaban bajo sus órdenes, admitiendo que quizás estuviera viendo cosas que no estuvieran ahí se prometió esperar a conocer al tal Hunter antes de emitir un juicio. Sin embargo la idea de que algo no estaba bien del todo no desapareció.

La ceremonia dio inicio y de nueva cuenta los himnos del UEG y de Japón se escucharon de nuevo en la sala con todos los presentes guardando el respeto debido mientras las cámaras fotográficas y de video registraban todas las ocurrencias de la misma para la posteridad. De nueva cuenta Henry J. Globalsky tomo el estrado para dirigirse a la audiencia -Damas, Caballeros, distinguidos invitados que nos honran con su presencia… miembros del gobierno de la ciudad, soldados, pilotos, y marinos del…- Sin embargo la mente de Donald Hayes estaba en otra parte, claro que el nombre Fockker le resultaba familiar de hecho había conocido al entonces Teniente Primero poco antes de que el proyecto Macross fuera hecho público. -Los aquí presentes conforman solo una parte de todos los miembros que estoica y fielmente sirven diariamente a las naciones y ciudadanos del UEG, salvaguardando sus derechos, libertades y modo de vida...- Ethan daba buenas referencias del hombre y si su historial mostraba un inicio poco ortodoxo al formar parte de un programa intensivo de asimilación en contra de ser un producto de la academia naval, sin embargo el americano tenía las aptitudes que lo habían hecho distinguirse entre sus pares de generación, era un líder nato, lo mismo que un táctico inteligente con innegable talento bajo los mandos de un caza. -por lo mismo es que en esta tarde nos reunimos para reconocer la meritoria contribución, junto con la distinguida participación y las valerosas acciones en algunos casos por encima de la llamada del deber de muchos de los miembros…-

_-Richard Hunter… un novato al parecer- _Don no sabía que pensar de ese hecho_ -ojala te parezcas a tú hermano aunque sea solo un poco- _de alguna manera el nombre le parecía familiar a Don y eso lo tensaba sobre manera.

Cuando su atención regreso Henry ya había terminado con sus palabras, lo cual sentó mal en Hayes, ahora se explicaba la forma en que se realizaría la entrega de medallas -Pedimos a los representantes militares que nos visitan pasen y se integren a la mesa del presidio.- Donald se incorporó y junto con los demás enviados tomaron lugar en una larga mesa de cedro que estaba cubierta con un mantel con los colores de las GDF, rojo, blanco. Saludo militarmente a Henry y sus oficiales de estado mayor y tomo su asiento -En primer lugar se procederá con la entrega de las medallas de campaña a cada uno de los miembros presentes a quienes pedimos se pongan de pie y adopten el orden ya ensayado.-

Todos los militares de todos los rangos se formaron de acuerdo a su país de procedencia, mientras que a unos pasos atrás de la mesa un grupo de edecanes llevaban en varios carritos los centenares de estuches de piel con interior de terciopelo azul con dos medallas de campaña, el diseño general fue aprobado por el congreso del UEG, salvo los reversos que fueron sometidos por cada país del mismo para su propio personal.

La llamada Medalla al Servicio en el Teatro del Pacifico, un disco en bronce de pulgada y media que en su anverso poseía una imagen de los países de la cuenca del Océano Pacifico con una estrella en medio del mismo, con la inscripción en latín "Al Servicio" mientras que el reverso variaba según el país de que se tratase, para el personal japonés por ejemplo la siempre presente flor de cerezo, para los ingleses y demás países de la Commonwealth el sello de la corona del monarca junto con el monograma real, la mayoría sin embargo llevaba los escudos nacionales respectivos. Todo suspendido de una cinta con franjas intercaladas de azul, blanco y una única franja central en rojo carmesí. Esa medalla englobaba a todo el personal que tomara parte en forma activa o de apoyo en alguna de las operaciones ejecutadas en el teatro de guerra. Mientras que la segunda medalla de campaña que llevaba por nombre Medalla al Servicio y Defensa de Corea, reconocía el servicio y la participación de todos aquellos que prestaron su servicio en Corea durante la guerra de forma particular, llevaba el mismo disco de bronce con un Iljumun o portal coreano con la inscripción "Servicio y Defensa" su listón era de franjas blancas con una franja central en rojo, los reversos variaban de nuevo según el país que se tratase.

Con cuidado de variar sus palabras para no escucharse monótono -Su dedicación es motivo de orgullo para su majestad y los ciudadanos de su país...- dijeron Donald mientras saludaba a los oficiales y enlistados que recibían de sus manos, sus medallas mientras que de reojo trataba de localizar a Lisa entre el grupo de militares británicos que recibían sus condecoraciones.

-Felicidades Teniente Hunter…-

Escucho decir a Stanislav Maistroff, por lo que fingiendo un ataque tos suspendió unos momentos la entrega de las medallas para mirar al que pudiera ser el hombre que salvo a su hija. Solo para encontrarse con un oficial perteneciente a los marines norteamericanos -¿Se encuentra bien? Le pregunto el edecán asignado a asignado a él.

-Si… sin problemas, solo fue un pequeño acceso de tos, continuemos.-

-A la orden señor-

Con eso retomaron la entrega de casi centenar y medio de personas, al poco pudo distinguir la figura de Lisa y los ánimos de Don se elevaron, si lo que paso en la pista era una indicación tal vez después de todo pudieran irse de la isla en buenos términos con su hija. -Teniente Comandante Riber- ahora fue el turno de saludarla militarme.

Sorprendida por esa ruptura de protocolo de su padre Lisa rápidamente contesto el saludo -Señor- mientras controlaba sus ganas de mirar a su alrededor y revisar por si alguien más se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado con su padre.

-El gobierno de su majestad está orgulloso por la dedicación que ha mostrado a la hora de cumplir con sus deberes.- dijo extendiendo el estuche.

-Gracias señor- contesto de inmediato Lisa quien saludo a su padre que poseía una genuina expresión de satisfacción en su rostro, antes de retirarse para que el resto de los militares británicos recogieran sus medallas.

Después de que la primera parte de la ceremonia hubiera terminado hubo un pequeño intervalo musical cortesía de la banda de música de la base para dar tiempo para terminar de preparar el siguiente juego de medallas a ser repartidas; estas sin embargo no serían medallas de campaña, sino sería reconocimientos al servicio meritorio y excepcional en el desempeño de sus funciones. Y se realizaría por bloques, la mesa fue tomada por los representantes de los gobiernos del UEG nuevamente, solo que en esta ocasión Globalsky, Maistroff y los demás altos oficiales del grupo no participarían del acto de entrega, ya que ellos mismos sería reconocidos por su participación y conducta valerosa durante el transcurso de operaciones activas, así como por los servicios extraordinarios prestados durante el desarrollo de la guerra.

Así pues por ser el comandante de todo el grupo; Henry recibió por parte del enviado canadiense la Cruz por Servicios Meritorios, por sus acciones al comando del grupo de batalla durante las batallas de Adak, los ataques en el Mar de Okhost y durante el tiempo que permanecieron apoyando las operaciones en Corea-incluyendo el segundo asalto de Inchon-, junto con la Estrella al Valor por su conducta durante el mismo, de igual manera Carruthers recibió la medalla equivalente australiana la Cruz de Servicios Distinguidos, además de la Estrella a la Gallardía, lo mismo que Maistroff que recibió la Legión al Mérito, mientras que Penn y el resto de los capitanes de los buques del grupo, recibieron medallas equivalentes de acuerdo a sus nacionalidades respectivas. Un paréntesis especial se hizo para recordar a Marcel Villeu quien seguía en coma desde que fuera llevado a su natal Francia, donde de acuerdo al delegado francés, su gobierno estaba listo en reconocer la contribución del Capitán de la Aeronavale apenas este recuperara la consciencia.

Después fue el turno de los oficiales menores como Comandantes, Tenientes Coroneles, Mayores etc., entre los que se encontraban Lisa a quien Donald le colgó en la solapa de la chaqueta de su uniforme la Orden por Servicios Distinguidos. La voz de su padre era una fuertemente cargada de orgullo, y por lo tanto fue escuchada por muchos de los presentes -Me es un honor hacerle entrega personalmente de esta condecoración otorgada por misma Majestad Elizabeth II a la Teniente Comandante Elizabeth Alexandra Riber RN, en reconocimiento por la bravura y liderazgo continuamente demostradas en el campo de batalla.- con eso prendió la condecoración.

La orden era una cruz de plata con baño de oro, esmaltada en blanco y con rebordes de oro. En el centro, dentro de una corona de laurel, esmaltada en verde, se encuentra la Corona Imperial de la India en oro sobre una placa esmaltada en rojo, mientras que en el reverso aparece el monograma real en oro sobre una placa roja esmaltada, dentro de una corona de laurel, esmaltada en verde. La cinta de la medalla es roja con bordes estrechos azules. Un anillo en la parte superior de la medalla la enlaza con otro anillo que conecta con una barra de suspensión de oro, adornada con laurel. En lo alto de la cinta hay una segunda barra de oro adornada con laurel. Entregada en un principio solamente a los oficiales de las fuerzas armadas de su majestad por actos de valentía en el campo de batalla, ahora simplemente es presentada a personas que han cumplido de manera excepcional con sus misiones frente al enemigo.

Lisa contemplo a su padre mientras le colgaba la medalla y cayó en cuenta que era la primera en mucho tiempo que lo veía sonreírle de esa manera, no era una sonrisa "profesional" como ella conoce a las que se les ofrece a las personas en esta clase de eventos. Se trataba de un gesto más íntimo y personal para su padre lo cual sorprendió a Lisa. -Tú eres una de las primeras mujeres en ser reconocidas con esta Orden, eres una oficial de la Royal Navy ejemplar, más aun eres una mujer digna de ser admirada y emulada…- su padre hablo en voz menos potente en esta ocasión pero había una evidente calidez en su voz -Su Majestad, nuestro país y sobre todo nosotros tus padres estamos orgullosos de ti Elizabeth.- con eso Donald se retiró para proseguir con otro oficial dejando a su hija con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, una que compartía con su madre que desde su lugar en una de las primeras filas no podía evitar sentir que en apenas unas horas su esposo e hija habían dado pasos enormes para una posible reconciliación entre ambos que en las varias reuniones que ella misma había forzado a Donald y Sarah a asistir.

Con sus ojos clavados en Lisa y Donald una súbita e inquietante revelación llego hasta a él -¡Oh maldición! no me digan que ese es su padre- susurro Rick al ver toda la escena desenvolverse ante sus ojos.

Minmei miro al piloto intrigada -¿Qué pasa Rick? ¿Conoces a ese hombre?-

Rick por su parte estaba completamente sorprendido al reconocer al oficial inglés quien acababa de terminar con Lisa para proseguir con los demás militares ingleses -Larga historia- respondió este sin siquiera mirarla. _-Esto no me puede estar pasando, Dios por favor que ese hombre no sea su padre- _Donald Hayes, Almirante de la Royal Navy, hasta un ciego podía notar el parentesco entre este y Lisa. De todos los altos oficiales que podían ser el padre de Lisa, ella tenía que haber sido engendrada por él sujeto que lo llamo un buscador de gloria, sediento de adrenalina y sangre hace ya casi tres años en esa audiencia en los cuarteles de la V Flota, en Bahréin, un escalofrío lo recorrió por completo _-Cielos solo espero que nadie le haya contado al almirante sobre lo que paso en Adak- _era una esperanza vana, él lo sabía sin embargo se aferraría a esta todo el tiempo que pudiera.

Jean, Vince y Roy también estuvieron entre los condecorados con distinciones al mérito, en el caso de los dos primeros recibieron la Estrella de Bronce y la Medalla de Encomio de la Armada y los Marines, mientras que Roy recibiría de Maistroff en persona la Legión al Mérito con distintivo "V" en reconocimiento a su desempeño ejemplar en la ejecución de sus deberes y en la conducción de operaciones contra el enemigo. A pesar de las escuetas palabras del Zar para con Roy, este pudo distinguir al menos el respeto que su superior le tenía, por lo que le devolvió el más perfecto saludo que podía darle.

Un último ajuste de tiempo se llevó a cabo antes de que la última parte de la ceremonia se llevara a cabo. De nuevo la banda de música de la base tomaba el estrado para mantener ocupados a los presentes -No recordaba lo mucho que estos eventos demoraban- murmuro Pop al observar su reloj y notar como la hora de la boda entre Claudia y Roy se aproximaba cada vez.

-Creo que es más bien por el número de personas premiadas…- agrego la madre de Jean -son centenares-

-En la nuestra solo hubo personal de la brigada y de división donde estamos asignados- comento Dana desde su asiento -solo los comandantes regionales asistieron, por lo que fueron bastante rápidos-

Pop tuvo que reconocer que las mujeres llevaban razón -No te preocupes Mitchell, estoy seguro de que terminaremos a tiempo- Teri hizo el esfuerzo para calmar a su amigo -No creo que el comodoro quiera tener a dos mujeres enojadas por que llegaron tarde a su boda.-

-No, no lo creo no se me figuro un hombre suicida- Pop tenía una leve sonrisa en el rostro. Había tenido la oportunidad de conversar brevemente con Henry J. Globalsky la noche anterior durante la cena en el restaurante que los chicos apartaron para las familias y algunos amigos de los novios. El ruso le pareció un hombre bastante accesible, si acaso algo retraído, era obvio que estimaba mucho a Claudia y a Jean como para buscar no solo un pequeño hueco en su agenda de actividades y conocer a las familias políticas de estas; más aún el hecho de haber aceptado ser el testigo de ambas y en el caso de Claudia hacer la entrega en la pequeña ceremonia religiosa que se efectuara en la noche. A pesar de eso Mitchell capto de inmediato el aire de melancolía que rodeaba a Henry

-Debe ser algo duro ¿no lo crees?- Teri lo miro como si no lo hubiese entendido -El no tener a una familia, no tener a nadie en el mundo. Lo que tiene es su sentido del deber y sus convicciones personales, eso puede funcionar durante el día pero las noches deben ser algo totalmente diferentes-

La anciana entendió lo que su amigo estaba diciéndole -Nada sustituye el cariño y el amor de tus seres queridos-

-Yo cambiara muchas cosas en un segundo si con eso recuperara a mi Joyce- murmuro Pop con aire nostálgico -lo que daría porque ella pudiera ver a sus muchachitos en estos momentos Teri, sé que una parte estaría conteniendo las lágrimas de orgullo y la otra contendría unas lágrimas de preocupación-

-Lo sé también quisiera que mi Arthur y mi Thomas estuvieran aquí para ver a nuestros nietos… y a pesar de sus ausencias me siento la mujer más afortunada del mundo, es algo que todavía no me explico del todo-

-Yo tampoco.- Pop tomo una mano a la mujer y la apretó suavemente -Pero supongo que tenemos que vivir por ellos, ese es nuestro propósito ahora. Asegurarnos de que cuando todo esto termine aun tengan un hogar al cual regresar- Al decir esas palabras observo los ojos color café de su amiga quien simplemente le sonrió.

-En efecto cuando esto termine ellos tendrán un hogar al cual regresar.-

-Damas y caballeros… La vida de un militar es una de constante preparación para el peor momento que su nación llegue a experimentar, por lo cual la mayor recompensa de un soldado es el hecho de saber de qué su "trabajo" no fue necesario para superar una crisis de importancia significativa para su nación, en la cual ya se han agotado todas las formas posibles de solución y no habiendo quedado alguna otra manera. Llegado tiempo de presentar combate, el momento mismo para el cual dedicamos nuestras carreras e incluso nuestras vidas enteras, lo hacemos con la fortaleza mental, la preparación física necesaria y las herramientas adecuadas para tener éxito. Pero así como en todo conflicto siempre habrá la oportunidad de que las características más sórdidas del ser humano se desboquen, también ocasiones en que nuestra fuerza de voluntad, coraje personal e instinto de supervivencia nos hacen ser capaces de plantar cara a las situaciones más adversas, siempre con valentía, siempre con abandono, siempre con honor, es por eso que estamos aquí reunidos. Para reconocer las acciones heroicas realizadas de manera totalmente voluntaria y más allá del cumplimiento del deber con un desempeño tan excepcional que ha distinguido a estos hombres y mujeres de sus camaradas o de otros en circunstancias similares- esta vez fue el Capitán Maistroff que asumió la responsabilidad de ser el conductor de esta parte de la ceremonia. -Al momento de escuchar sus nombres los siguientes oficiales y enlistados pasen y suban al estrado por favor- con eso una de las edecanes comenzó a recitar una lista de rangos y nombres por apellidos y en orden alfabético. -Suboficial segundo Flint Ackles… Cabo Miguel Amador… Teniente Segundo Benjamín Dixón… Teniente Segundo Jacien Carr…- los nombres continuaban pasando, mientras los miembros mencionados iban colocándose en el estrado en una fila a lo ancho del estrado quedando de frente a la mesa donde se encontraban las autoridades militares y los delegados extranjeros mientras que la prensa junto con algunos de los invitados tomaban fotos o videos de la ceremonia -Suboficial segunda clase Lynn Minmei…- la chica no puede evitar sentirse como si todo se tratase de un sueño.

-¡Vamos Minmei, eres la mejor!- escucho gritar a Sammy su primo varios años más joven. Minmei volteo rápidamente para ver a sus tíos y primo con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros. Ellos la habían arropado desde que se distancio de sus padres hace ya varios años, y sin duda la quieren como a una hija y hermana.

Entonces una amarga idea salto desde los rincones de su mente _-¿Por qué no quisieron venir?- _miro de nuevo los escalones que la separaban del estrado, decidida a enterrar los pensamientos sobre sus padres, quienes en un acto que provoco el enojo de su Tío Max decidieron no viajar para ser testigos de la ceremonia. En sus palabras -agradecemos que te encuentres con bien Minmei, pero estamos en contra de la guerra. Sería incongruente estar ahí rodeados de tantos militares- sonaban como Lynn Kyle, que era eso de que agradecían que estuviese viva, pero no habían hecho el esfuerzo por contactarla de no haber sido por su tío. _-No pienses en eso ahora Minmei, este es tú momento… y el Tío Max, tía Lena y Sammy, ellos están aquí contigo, siempre lo han estado- _Movió su cabeza no les amargaría la tarde y la noche a la familia que si estaba con ella, preparo su mejor cara de marcialidad y tomo su lugar en la fila.

Todos ustedes se han distinguido mostrando la destreza y coraje necesarios al realizar su deber. Por lo que es mínimamente adecuado reconocer el valor que cada uno de ustedes ha mostrado en las distintas ocasiones en cada uno ha dado un paso frente y enfrentado los riesgos.- Con eso los delegados comienzan la labor de prender las condecoraciones en los uniformes de los militares.

Así que ahí estaba ella la más improbable persona de la nave en recibir una medalla al valor, frente a oficiales y políticos de alto rango venidos de todas partes para esta ocasión en especial, seguía sin entender que de excepcional había sido el auxiliar a sus compañeros atrapados, acaso eso era algo único. Un acento marcadamente japonés entro por sus oídos -Suboficial de segunda clase Lynn Minmei…- un hombre ya mayor en un traje azul hablo con suficiente fuerza como para sacarla de sus cavilaciones -Las acciones realizadas por su propia iniciativa durante la emergencia provocada por el contraataque enemigo, contribuyeron directamente a salvar las vidas de seis personas y en última instancia ayudaron a salvaguardar la del SDCV-1 Macross, al prevenir un conato de incendio a causa de los daños recibidos durante el mismo. Por eso me honra ser yo quien de parte del Su Alteza Imperial el Emperador, sea quien la condecore con la Kyokujitsu sho -Orden del Sol Naciente con Rayos de Oro y Plata- con eso el representante japonés tomo la medalla del cojinete que un edecán sostenía en un costado.

Minmei dio una reverencia _-Respira mujer, respira- _mientras que un leve temblor le recorrió el cuerpo a la chica, que deseo que Rick estuviera ahí para calmarle.

La medalla que le entregaban -en su quinta de seis categorías- era una de las ordenes más antiguas y prestigiosas del Japón creada durante la era Meiji, entregada por primera vez en 1875, originalmente solo los altos oficiales políticos y militares, podían ser premiados. Es la única condecoración que premia actualmente el servicio meritorio o el valor heroico para los miembros de las JSDF. La insignia es una de ocho puntas, con rayos en dorado y plata, provistos de un disco con sol central esmaltado en rojo. Está suspendido de tres hojas de paulonia esmaltadas en una cinta en blanco con rayas borde rojo, acompañada de una cinta de color rojo con roseta para usar con los uniformes de media gala y un certificado firmado por el emperador en persona.

-Es un honor recibir este reconocimiento, por favor extienda mis más respetuosos saludos y agradecimiento a Su Alteza Imperial- fue el turno del delegado para hacer una reverencia al tiempo que se permitía una amable sonrisa.

Desde uno de los rincones de la sala y tras tragarse su decepción de no haber podido acercarse a Roy, y necesitando además de una distracción, Sue que había observado toda la ceremonia hasta el momento, reviso rápidamente todos los rostros de los miembros de la tripulación que se encontraban presentes que pudo -Realmente espero que ustedes sepan lo que están haciendo- fue el reclamo disfrazado de comentario que le dio a Vince Jackson que se encontraba con personal de Relaciones Públicas. Había notado que si bien una buena parte de la tripulación y la gente tenían una opinión favorable de la joven.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- curioso uno de los hombres del departamento le increpo.

-No jueguen a los ingenuos que no les queda…- rebatió de forma contundente -Ustedes están apuntalando a ese chica Minmei como una heroína excepcional, digna de todo el reconocimiento y adulación que está recibiendo.-

Un oficial del departamento contrataco -Relaciones publicas tiene a su cargo el mantener una imagen positiva de las tropas de las GDF para la gente del UEG… no tenemos influencia en el proceso por el cual cada país decide premiar a sus elementos por acciones meritorias o actos valerosos.-

-Claro que no…- el sarcasmo era evidente en la voz de Graham -Solamente están pendientes de cualquier incidente meritorio que valga la pena señalar, una y otra vez hasta el cansancio. Ustedes han buscado esto…-

Pero las personas que la escuchaban solo se mantenían en silencio -Le recuerdo que el acto de colocar un video en la internet fue la obra voluntaria de un soldado del UEG que convalecía en la clínica del Macross-

-Eso justifica el convertir a una chica de apenas 22 años en la vocero no oficial de las GDF, su cara bonita- Graham solo alzo los hombros en incredulidad -Alguno ha preguntado cómo se siente la tripulación al respecto, a los familiares de los muertos, como se sienten de que las GDF y el UEG pongan tanto empeño en difundir sus acciones, habiendo tantísimos otros con méritos iguales o superiores a los de ella- Graham prosiguió viendo que nadie estaba dispuesto a rebatir los puntos que estaba haciendo -Además de hacer todo lo posible para lanzarla como la imagen del militar común y corriente que es capaz de hacer grandes cosas, sin embargo controlan todos sus movimientos mientras que en estos momentos ella luce más bien como una muñeca, bonita pero hueca- mientras decía esas palabras Minmei posaba con una enorme sonrisa junto con sus tíos, primo y el delegado japonés para la prensa de su país, a pesar de la falta de joyería y el escaso maquillaje la chica lucia demasiado linda en su opinión y la de mucha gente, que creía que ella pertenecía más a las pasarelas que la milicia. _-Nada personal niña pero estos desgraciados solo te están usando como un pedazo de carne. Créeme que pronto te darás cuenta-_

Ajeno a los entretelones, el siguiente grupo de militares ya estaba listo para recibir su reconocimiento -Dios no puedo creer que esto sea real- murmuro Ben cuando se encontró de frente con el Almirante Fox quien le colocaría las medallas que de acuerdo al Comandante Fockker, él y los pilotos de Bermellón se habían ganado a pulso durante toda la campaña de Corea, algo que el joven de origen canadiense aun no asimilaba del todo, ahora era un piloto naval, un héroe de guerra, un as de combate.

Una sonrisa escapo del veterano oficial, un piloto naval como el muchacho frente a él por lo que podía entender la sorpresa en la voz, aunque en su caso particular sus días de vuelo ya han quedado atrás -Teniente Benjamin Dixón… La Marina de los Estados Unidos tiene el honor de concederle la Medalla Aérea con el numeral 8 en bronce y distintivo "V" por su participación meritoria en operaciones aéreas- con eso le coloco la medalla en su chaqueta, un pequeño sol rodeado con una rosa de los vientos con grabado de un águila en vuelo que sostenía en sus garras dos relámpagos todo sostenido por una cinta con franjas en azul ultramarino y naranja dorado, no sería la única condecoración para Ben -…se le concede también la Cruz de Vuelo Distinguido, por su heroísmo y éxito extraordinarios mientras participaba en un vuelo…- Ben sonrío, la cruz era una medalla muy apreciada por los pilotos y en su caso él, la estaba obteniendo por haber alcanzado la categoría de As -Finalmente se le concede la Estrella de Plata por la demostrada valentía en acción contra un enemigo de los Estados Unidos.

_-Cinco medallas en una sola ceremonia, bueno doce si contamos los numerales- _Ben sonrío y se permitió mirar de reojo a su hermano y a su compañero Jacien. Max recibió las mismas medallas excepto que su Cruz de Vuelo y Estrella de Plata llevaban una estrella de bronce en la cinta, producto de ser un As doble, no podía verla pero seguro se imaginaba que su hermana estaba cerca de contorsionarse en una serie de movimientos ecléticos que ella desvergonzadamente llamaba baile, de la emoción.

Maistroff entonces se giró para mirar a Globalsky quien enseguida relevo al capitán del podio, ya que sería él quien tendría el honor de anunciar a todos los recipientes de las condecoraciones más altas que se entregarían en esta ocasión, y que en muchos casos recibirían además condecoraciones múltiples en reconocimiento al valor demostrado durante toda la campaña que ha librado el SDCV-1 Macross y su Grupo de Batalla durante toda la guerra, desde Adak hasta Corea.

-Ahora toca el turno de reconocer al personal que día a día durante el transcurso de las operaciones realizadas, se han distinguido notablemente en el cumplimiento de sus deberes castrenses entregándose plenamente muy por encima del llamado del deber. Al tiempo de demostrar una gallardía poco común durante las misiones que se les han sido encomendadas, marcando con su bravura, determinación y entrega a los principios fundamentales del UEG, el camino por el cual nuestras tripulaciones, nuestros escuadrones, nuestros médicos, nuestros marines deben seguir. Gracias -

A través del sonido local, Maistroff comenzó a llamar a quienes recibirían condecoraciones múltiples uno a uno -Cabo Lucille Anjels… Mayor Carlos Dabuku… Sargento Primero Gavin Escobar…Teniente Comandante Roy Fockker… Teniente Segunda Claudia Grant… Teniente Segundo Richard Hunter… Teniente Comandante Elizabeth Alexandra Riber… …- así cada uno tomo su lugar respectivo hasta que todos estuvieron frente al auditorio.

Los dos jóvenes oficiales se pararon frente a las personas congregadas quienes observaban expectantes todo lo que ocurría en el estrado, junto con reporteros con cámaras de video y fotográficas ansiosos de no perderse ningún detalle de uno de los momentos más importantes de la ceremonia. Ni Lisa o Rick estaban del todo acostumbrado a los reflectores. -Soy yo o el lugar parece más grande y con más gente de lo que recordaba- Aunque no era la primera vez que a Hunter le tocaba recibir una condecoración, si era la primera vez que la recibía de forma pública, con Pop estando presente, ya que la vez anterior la ceremonia había sido en el portaaviones donde se hallaba desplegado y su padre no había podido ir, puesto que se encontraba enfermo.

-No estés nervioso Rick- escucho que Lisa le susurro cuando esta se colocó en su costado derecho. En realidad ella quería tomar la mano del piloto y llevarla a su pecho para tranquilizarlo dado que realmente se veía necesitado de que alguien lo mantuviera con los pies plantados en la tierra, por decirlo de alguna manera. Pero se dio cuenta que eso enturbiaría más las aguas en que se encontraban en esos momentos. Aguas que habían estado en clama por cierto tiempo desde su regreso de Corea_ -No es el momento Lisa, aún tienes que hacer muchos ajustes- _se dijo así misma.

-Gracias- dijo el piloto mientras le daba una rápida mirada a su compañera que también lo observaba con una sonrisa calmada que ayudo a tranquilizarlo. En ese breve momento en que sus miradas se encontraron y Rick observo el rostro de Lisa, él pudo jurar que veía algo que no había visto antes en Elizabeth Riber. _-Ella parece… feliz-_ siguió con la miraba hacia donde o a quien Lisa posaba, sus ojos encontrándose con una mujer ya de edad, pero que se conservaba notablemente bien, el porte refinado de la dama le produjo un sentimiento familiar y dedujo que debía ser su madre sino por otra cosa por el enorme parecido que ambas tenían entre sí, sonrío dándose cuenta de que le gustaba cuando ella sonreía. _-Lo sé, es bueno tener a tus seres queridos contigo en momentos como estos-_ pero sobre todo cuando ella era feliz. Comprendió lo duro que debió de haber sido el estar separada de su familia y lo mucho que debía significar el que hubiera -Lo necesitaba- le devolvió la sonrisa a ella para después asumir una postura marcial más acorde con la ocasión en la que se encontraba.

Por extraño que pareciera Lisa se sentía calmada aun a pesar de que no le gustase del todo estar frente a tantas personas o recibir reconocimientos por algo que se suponía era su trabajo en primer lugar. Con todo a pesar de la solemnidad que la rodeaba, había mantenido la misma actitud relajada, aunque su rostro mantuviera la misma expresión inescrutable que ameritaban los servicios religiosos y de la nostalgia que le ocasionaba el pensar en Karl; por primera vez se sentía lo suficientemente tranquila consigo misma por primera vez en bastante tiempo. Él no tenía manera de saberlo, con sus padres presentes y con ánimos de hacer las paces, además de Ethan y Helena, pero en su interior Lisa estaba comenzando a albergar algo que no había sentido en muchísimo tiempo… -De nada Rick- dijo con esperanza disimulada.

Toda la escena no pasó desapercibida para Ethan. Las sonrisas no reflejaban más que la confianza y amistad que al parecer existía entre ambos, que se sintió un tanto incomodo al descubrir que mirada con demasiado interés al piloto americano _-Amigos, solo amigos… ¿Por qué no te creo niño?- _sus instintos estaban probando ser ciertos, había algo que le hacía mirar con recelo a se decía a si mismo que la razón era que estaba interesado en saber la historia entre Lisa y este _-Maldición… ahora tendré que ser cuidadoso con el muchacho y besarle el culo a Fockker para que me cuente de todo lo que me he perdido-_ se dijo mentalmente preparándose para soportar todo el alcohol que tendría que ingerir toda esta noche. _-Si estas tratando de aprovecharte de ella enano, te vas a arrepentir- _declaro con resolución mientras observaba como Hunter se plantaba firme en el estrado.

Otros sin embargo, no estaban dispuestos a darle el privilegio de la duda al muchacho _-Richard Hunter ¡Vaya suerte la mía!-_ Donald por fin pudo asociar el nombre que le habían dado Ethan y Henry con un rostro que reconocía, el resultado era menos que satisfactorio para él. Como pudo olvidar a aquel joven inexperto piloto norteamericano al que no le pareció correcto que alguien cuestionara su actuar durante aquella reunión en Bahréin hace unos años -Así que conseguiste un equipo- aparentemente alguien había perdido la cabeza en el estado mayor de Globalsky. Solo esperaba que no hubiera sido su amigo, ni su hija.

Cierto que en lo que a él respectaba lidiar con militares americanos no era el calvario que sus antecesores habían descrito. Dado las generaciones que los Hayes habían brindado al servicio de la Corona inglesa, la percepción de sus "primos" había cambiado con el tiempo. De malagradecidos traidores, pasó a la de niños pequeños tratando de jugar juegos de adultos, de molestia regional a un actor de influencia a escala mundial. La opinión de sobre sus oficiales no era diferente, de aficionados improvisados, a incipientes competentes, de impulsivos vaqueros a expertos en logística y estrategia. Así pues Don había tratado con todo tipo de militares norteamericanos, desde algunos infames, otros profesionalmente capaces y alguno que otro particularmente notable, y su experiencia previa con ese muchacho que no era una particularmente buena, era algo no precisamente del todo buena, ya que no le pareció correcto que fueran tan veloces en condecorarlo al termino de Web Spider. Esa era una batalla perdida se dijo en esa ocasión, ya que él no formaba parte de la cadena de mando de dicha operación.

Su único consuelo ahora era el de esperar que su esposa o su hija no le forzaran a tratar de ser más cortés con el muchacho _-Lo peor es que no puedo decirle a Sarah que no- _admitió derrotado, había llegado hasta aquí con la esperanza de hacer las paces con su hija y si para lograrlo tendría que aguantar a ese joven piloto impulsivo e impertinente, se tragaría su orgullo… _-Quizás no sea tan malo, y el muchacho haya cambiado un poco para mejor- _y lo haría por Lisa, su pequeña que al parecer era amiga de ese Hunter _-Pero eso no significa que tengas que agradarme muchacho- _

Ajeno a todo eso Henry estaba preparándose para finalizar su pequeño discurso por lo que le imprimió a su voz más fuerza de la que estaba acostumbrado -Estos hombres y mujeres venidos de todas partes del mundo, de diferentes orígenes y crianzas, representan el crisol bajo el cual el UEG ha sido forjado, la tolerancia, la diversidad y la libertad.- Globalsky pocas se permitía demostrar sus emociones en público, pero esta era una ocasión especial para varios de sus subordinados más allegados como lo eran Claudia y Lisa, ambas mujeres se habían distinguido notablemente durante la campaña y especialmente durante las horas posteriores al ataque nuclear que recibió la flota, así que el orgullo que sentía por ellas y la tranquilidad de que su nave y su tripulación hubieran resultado casi sin daños durante esos eventos apenas podía contenerse -Y como ellos hay muchos otros que continúan dando todas sus energías, su aliento y en última instancia su vida en el cumplimiento de nuestro deber sagrado…- la emoción era visible en el rostro del ruso que hacia un gran esfuerzo para contener una impertinente lagrima al recordar por unos momentos a todos aquellos miembros de su tripulación y militares de todo tipo que habían dado sus vidas a cambio del futuro de otros -para salvaguardar las vidas de nuestros ciudadanos y nuestros camaradas en armas- la sala quedo en silencio por algunos momentos.

Todos los militares y los presentes en general recordaron de forma breve a todos los caídos durante el transcurso de la guerra. En el caso de Ciudad Macross por ser una localidad formada eminentemente alrededor de las GDF, eran más bien pocos los hogares que habían escapado intactos a la vorágine de la destrucción y la pérdida de un familiar o amigo cercano. Después de comprobar que sus palabras habían tenido el efecto deseado, Henry paso a la parte final de su discurso -Es por tanto que con profundo orgullo, me honra ser quien anuncie que además de las presentes condecoraciones al valor que todos ustedes se han hecho acreedores en reconocimiento a la distinguidísima contribución que los hombres y mujeres ante ustedes han realizado, han sido promovidos a sus rangos inmediatos a partir del día de hoy…- un aplauso estallo en la sala ante tal anuncio, seguido de cerca por algunas voces de aprobación y los frenéticos flashes de las cámaras y celulares de los presentes que trataban de inmortalizar ese momento. -Pido por favor a los enviados militares, y a las familias de nuestros recién ascendidos enlistados y oficiales pasar al frente para que nos ayuden con el cambio de insignias-

-Aquí Teri…- Pop le extendió su brazo para que la anciana ayudada por Vince pudiera incorporarse y caminar lentamente por sus propios medios aunque solo fuera por unos segundos.

Claudia interrogo a Roy con la mirada _-¿Tú sabias de esto?- _que le devolvió una negativa al tiempo que le tranquilizaba sus nervios. Al girarse para averiguar si Lisa sabía algo de esto, la morena comprendió que su amiga estaba igual de perdida que ella.

-Creo que definitivamente era algo que muchos de ellos no se esperaban.- comento Dana a sus hermanos al observar los rostros Rick y el resto.

_-¿Están bromeando verdad?- _Rick se quedó petrificado por unos momentos al escuchar las palabras del ruso _-¿Yo?- _e instintivamente miro a Lisa, pero esta tenía sus propios problemas.

Pero esta_ -Tiene que ser un error… eso debe ser- _ se encontraba luchando con su propia incredulidad ante el anuncio. Además de la sorpresa que le había hecho bajar la guardia por escasos momentos, Lisa observo una escena un tanto surreal. Su madre se dirigía hasta ella.

-Ethan mira la cara de Lizzy- comentó Sarah con una sonrisa, al tiempo que ayudada por el piloto y un edecán era llevada con todo y silla hasta el estrado -no puede creerlo.- apenas contuvo las ganas de abrazar a su pequeña.

Mirando a Lisa y como esta miraba a sus amigos en un intento claro por tratar de entender lo que había pasado Ethan sonrío divertido -Si yo fuera ella tampoco lo creería.- era tan diferente verla fuera de su zona de confort, actuando como una persona normal. -No se preocupe señora, para cuando lleguemos se habrá recuperado- Conocía de primera mano que a mucha gente le sorprendía el hecho de que Lisa fuera mucho más que el uniforme el cual portaba, pero él recordaba una época en la cual su amiga no era diferente a las demás personas, tenía ambiciones, sueños, sus buenos y malos momentos. Él esperaba que ella pronto regresara a ser como la recordaba.

Una vez que todas las familias y los delegados estuvieron en el estrado se comenzó con la protesta y jura del cargo para cada uno de ellos, Lisa y Roy fueron los primeros dado que el par era quien obtuvo el mayor de los ascensos, Donald le tomo el juramento a su hija mientras que Sarah, en una pequeña ruptura de protocolo recibía el nuevo par de insignias, junto con la nueva gorra con adorno de laureles dorados que identificaban a Lisa como una Comandante de la Royal Navy. Pero ese solo era el inicio a continuación Donald le presento a Lisa las condecoraciones por valentía a las que se había hecho merecedoras. Para la inglesa el ver a sus padres con actuando con tal tranquilidad y familiaridad a pesar de la ocasión era totalmente refrescante para la joven.

Con voz firme Donald tomo de manos de uno de su edecán la primera de las medallas -Comandante Elizabeth Alexandra Hayes…- Lisa se preparó mentalmente -es por este conducto que en nombre de Su Majestad le presento la Cruz de los Servicios Distinguidos reconocimiento de su valentía demostrada durante operaciones activas contra el enemigo en el mar.- Donald se mantuvo inexpresivo mientras colocaba la medalla en su rostro aunque Sarah podía notar el orgullo en el interior de su esposo. Lisa sonrió fugazmente, su padre llevaba orgulloso una cinta de tres rayas en azul oscuro, blanco y azul oscuro de la DSC con una barra de roseta, que significaba que había sido acreedor de la misma en dos ocasiones diferentes entre las hileras de condecoraciones que portaba. Su padre continuo -Debido al coraje demostrado durante las operaciones navales en contra de las fuerzas del ESBIN En adición le presento la Cruz de Vuelo Distinguido en reconocimiento a sus actos de valentía, el coraje y la devoción al deber durante el vuelo en operaciones activas de vuelo contra el enemigo.-

_-Papa no tiene una de esas- _se dijo bromeando a si misma Lisa. La medalla consistía en una cruz tipo Flory. La parte frontal de la medalla tiene las características de las hélices de un avión, en su centro se encuentra una corona de laurel en torno a un monograma de la RAF coronada por una corona imperial. En el reverso se incluye el monograma real en el centro y el año de acuñación, grabado en la parte inferior del brazo, remataba la cinta de franjas diagonales blancas y moradas.

A diferencia de su equivalente norteamericano, la versión inglesa solo era concedida por valor en combate y Lisa fuera una persona a la que le gustase alardear, bien podría presumir de haber volado en no menos de una veintena de misiones desde Adak hasta las misiones previas al asalto de Inchon, como coordinadora de misión en un E-2D o WSO en un F/A-18F, además de haber asistido en el hundimiento de dos unidades navales rusas y el derribo confirmado de al menos tres aeronaves enemigas. Desde sus respectivos lugares tanto Rick como Ethan se dieron cuenta que si las circunstancias adecuadas se daban Lisa podría convertirse en un as por derecho propio.

_-Bueno ella ciertamente es una superchica- _concluyo Rick haciendo eco de las palabras de Helena. Regreso prontamente a la realidad cuando observo como por unos breves instantes el rostro del Almirante Hayes cambio a una expresión de nerviosismo

-…la Cruz por Gallardía Eminente. Por actos de gallardía notables en operaciones activas contra el enemigo-

Sarah y Ethan guardaron silencio, mientras que Helena desde su asiento y Claudia junto con Roy respiraron de forma un tanto errática. Mientras que Lisa se quedó un tanto aturdida pero mantuvo su postura. Donald era consciente de que la última vez que su hija había recibido una condecoración como la cruz, fue a título póstumo a nombre de su esposo Karl. Si era honesto consigo era uno de los momentos que temía, no sabía cómo u hija reaccionaría, le preocupaba no tanto que estallara en público, sino que la medalla dispara una cadena de recuerdos que dieran al traste con el objetivo más importante de su viaje, comenzar a reconciliarse con su hija.

Lisa sin embargo acabo con las preocupaciones de su padre, si bien se había incomodado al ver la medalla, no había sido por las razones que su padre temía -Me honra en demasía el aceptar esta condecoración.- dijo con voz segura y tranquilizadora, ella sabía que esa cruz se la estaban otorgando por papel en el ataque que destruyo buena parte de la Flota del Mar del Sur china. Una acción que en última instancia si bien había salvado las vidas de muchos de sus camaradas en la flota combinada del UEG, se había saldado con centenares de vidas de marinos chinos. Riber hacia un esfuerzo para no tener pesadillas recordando ese y otros momentos.

Aliviado por las palabras de su hija, Donald entonces decidió brindarle una última sorpresa a esta -Y finalmente también tenemos una condecoración especial…- Lisa miró a su padre inquisitoriamente -de parte del gobierno español- con eso Donald miro al enviado español a la ceremonia. -Por lo que será mejor que su representante haga la presentación- añadió con una soltura ajena a él que provoco las pequeñas risas de su esposa e hija.

Una mujer de cabello corto y algunas canas, vestida sobriamente con un traje azul marino acompañada de un oficial naval español se acercaron hasta donde ellos se encontraban, dando un breve saludo a Lisa y a sus padres -Almirante y Señora Hayes, Comandante Riber, soy María del Carmen Torrejón de Alcalá, Directora delegada del Ministerio de Defensa español, es un placer conocerla Comandante- su voz jovial traicionaba la expresión contenida de la mujer.

-Es un honor para mí- declaro Lisa.

La directora volvió a sonreír -El teniente Ruiz envía sus saludos y agradecimientos.-

-¿Cómo esta Al?- pregunto ansiosa Lisa -Lo último que supe de él era, que por fin había recuperado la sensibilidad en sus piernas-

-Él se encuentra muy bien de hecho, ya fue dado de alta y… él y su esposa acaban de enterarse que serán padres.-

-Oh… esas son definitivamente buenas noticias- fue lo único que pudo decir Lisa ante tal anuncio.

La mujer entonces adopto una postura formal para realizar el acto de presentación en cuestión. -Comandante Elizabeth Alexandra Riber de la Royal Navy. Es un honor presentarle en nombre del Ministerio de Defensa y el gobierno del Reino de España. La Cruz de Guerra por servicios muy destacados realizados con valor en combate.-

Lisa sonrió al observar la medalla que el edecán milita sostenía en una pequeña colchoneta, no era extraño que militares de países aliados del UEG recibieran condecoraciones de parte de otros gobiernos aliados, pero a pesar del nombre Riber se sintió genuinamente orgullosa de aceptar esta -Es para mí un honor el ser recipiente de tan distinguida recompensa- ya que era una muestra de reconocimiento por salvarle la vida a un camarada de armas. La condecoración, consistía en una cruz esmaltada en azul, con filete en oro y brazos iguales, en el centro llevaba una corona real, mientras que en los cuatro ángulos de la cruz aparecen las empuñaduras de sendas espadas, también en oro brillante. La cinta de la Cruz es de seda y dividida en tres partes: la central de color blanco, y las otras dos de color azul celeste.

-Bueno ahora solo quedan las fotografías de rigor- murmuro Torrejón. Pronto los periodistas estaban tomando fotos y video de Lisa que rodeada de sus padres y los representantes españoles exhibía las medallas que colgaban de su uniforme.

Poco después fue el turno de Roy cosa curiosa, fue el único del grupo que guardo la compostura debido en gran parte porque conocía de antemano el hecho de que será ascendido a Comandante. El suyo sería uno que combino la necesidad de un CAG que conociera de manera intima el funcionamiento del Ala del Macross, a los líderes de los escuadrones, así como a los jefes de los equipos mecánicos y al personal de operaciones aéreas, junto con el hecho de que era mucho más sencillo tomar del personal que ya existía, que a traer a otro oficial que desconociera como se manejaba la nave y sus pilotos, no hacía daño además que Roy fuera tan buen líder y piloto que los mandos del UEG no objetaran la propuesta del ruso, por lo que pronto tuvo la bendición de los jefes militares en el teatro del Pacifico. Aun así el anuncio de Globalsky sobre ascensos para Claudia, Lisa y Rick no hizo más que ponerle una sonrisa aún más grande en el que era el mejor día de su vida, en su modesta opinión.

El Almirante Fox tenía una sonrisa autosuficiente en el rostro al ver a Roy que estaba junto con Pop, Claudia, Teri y Rick -Es bueno volverle a ver Fockker-

-Señor…- respondió con un saludo -Igualmente, siete años es mucho tiempo- giro para ver a Pop -Almirante Fox este es mi padre adoptivo Mitchell Hunter, mi prometida la Teniente Claudia Grant, mi hermano el Teniente Richard Hunter y la abuela de Claudia, Teri Grant.-

-Almirante- el piloto retirado estrecho la mano del oficial. Mientras que Rick y Claudia saludaron militarmente a Fox.

-Teniente Grant, señora Grant permítanme extenderles mis felicitaciones tanto por el desempeño que usted ha brindado como por su inminente matrimonio.-

-Muchas gracias señor- Claudia contesto más relajada

-Señor Hunter, es un honor conocerlo por fin, usted y su esposa hicieron un gran trabajo con Fockker y su hermano menor- Fox miro por unos momentos hacia donde se encontraba Rick que rápidamente se cuadro. -Teniente Hunter es bueno verlo nuevamente-

-Lo mismo digo señor Almirante-

-Agradezco las palabras, pero a pesar de ciertas actitudes mis hijos son buenos pilotos y mejores personas que yo.- aseguro Pop.

-Aja, estoy de acuerdo en eso. Rick tiene un futuro promisorio, me alegra ver que Roy ha madurado… y se ha convertido en lo que Cougar y yo esperábamos que fuera- el oficial recuerda por unos momentos a Wilson Briggs uno de sus mejores estudiantes en Miramar hace ya varios ayeres. -Para él usted era una gran promesa Fockker-

Roy solo asintió con la cabeza quedándose en silencio por algunos momentos, aún recuerda a su primer comandante y como falleció en un accidente días antes de saber que su esposa estaba embarazada, gajes del oficio -¿Cómo está la señora Briggs?-

-Lo está haciendo bastante bien sola, las niñas acaban de iniciar la secundaría-

-Días difíciles le esperan a Elsa- con eso apretó la mano de Claudia.

Por instinto su prometida se acercó a él, ese era el principal temor de Roy, uno que puso las cosas con Claudia en el limbo en más de una ocasión, el temor de dejarla viuda. -Ciertamente pero la vida continua, a veces planeamos demasiado nuestras vidas y no siempre nos ocupamos de vivirlas- añadió Fox. -Y eso es algo que todos debemos de aceptar.-

Gracias a haber servido por tanto tiempo Roy capto el significado del comentario de Fox -En efecto señor- asintió el piloto -Prioridades señor, a algunos nos cuesta definirlas…- miro a Claudia por breves momentos -pero cuando lo hacemos son definitivas- ella le sonrió.

-Me alegro Comandante. ¿Qué le parece si comenzamos?...- Roy asintió con la cabeza y Fox comenzó con el juramento -Teniente Comandante Roy Fockker de acuerdo a los estatutos establecidos en el Titulo decimo del Código de los Estados Unidos de América concerniente a sus fuerzas militares…- Mientras el almirante hacia su parte Roy no dejo por un momento de mirar a Claudia ni a su familia.

Pop recibió las insignias para las sobre hombreras y cuello del uniforme de Roy, mientras que Claudia le coloco su nueva gorra de Comandante, acto seguido el piloto recibió de manos de Fox, una Medalla Aérea con estrella de plata, tres de bronce, numeral 12 y distintivo "V", simbolizando así que era catorce veces receptor de esa condecoración; además de su sexta Cruz de Vuelo Distinguido simbolizada con una estrella de plata en la cinta de la misma, su cuarta Estrella de Plata, junto con su Legión al Mérito previamente otorgada -varios otros jefes de departamentos y escuadrones de la nave, recibieron esa misma condecoración antes- y su segunda Cruz de la Armada, convirtiéndolo en uno de los militares en activo más condecorados en el UEG.

Sue con evidente envidia no pudo quitar los ojos de Claudia quien no se apartó ni un segundo de Fockker _-Tú pudiste haber estado ahí- _se dijo a si misma conteniendo la bilis que se acumulaba en ella.

_-Ni lo intentes bruja- _fue el mensaje que la morena le transmitió con la mirada a la reportera al notar como esta los seguía con demasiado interés para su gusto.

Después fue el turno para Claudia y Rick. Recibieron de manos de Fox sus ascensos a Tenientes Primeros, sus gorras e insignias terminaron en manos de Teri y Pop. La abuela de Claudia miro con ensoñación mezclada con orgullo y ternura como la mayor de sus nietas recibía una Estrella de Plata, una Estrella de Bronce y una Medalla de Encomio de la Armada y los Marines con distintivo "V", por servicios altamente meritorios y actos continuos de valor, en tareas de gran responsabilidad efectuadas en zonas de combate.

Fox pasó después con Rick -Teniente Hunter es bueno saber que usted ha seguido los pasos de su padre y su hermano- dijo con satisfacción el oficial.

-Gracias señor-

-No me lo agradezca Teniente, usted se ha ganado a pulso todo el reconocimiento que se le ha brindado.- lo corrigió Fox.

-No se preocupe que todavía es un novato en algunas cosas Almirante.- Roy salió al paso justificando a su hermanito.

-Como todos Comandante, como todos-

Pop sintió una ola de orgullo, la centésima del día cuando Fox comenzó a presentarle las medallas a su hijo. Como Roy, el menor de los Hunter fue distinguido con la Medalla Aérea con numeral 10 y distintivo "V", una Estrella de Bronce por su desempeño meritorio durante el transcurso de la guerra, su tercera Cruz al Vuelo Distinguido con distintivo "V", su segunda Estrella de Plata. Con cada medalla que le colgaban en el pecho, Rick sentía una rara mezcla de orgullo, confianza, determinación y por extraño que pareciera temor con toques de ansiedad que no supo bien de dónde era que provenía y se confundía entre el abanico de emociones que sentía en esos momentos.

-Y finalmente…- Fox tomo la última de las medallas -Me he es un honor presentarle la Cruz de la Armada por extrema valentía demostrada junto con gran peligro de riesgo personal y más allá de la llamada del deber durante las operaciones en el asalto a Inchon- una forma elaborada de decir que Rick junto con su equipo persiguieron y derribaron misiles seguramente equipados con ojivas nucleares mientras esquivaban los propios misiles antiaéreos de su flota, aunque nadie podía estar seguro del todo, ya que aún no se podían enviar buzos de combate a buscar los restos de dichos ingenios en la bahía de Inchon. Pero si hubiera dependido de Fox, sería una Medalla de Honor la que debió otorgarse al joven piloto, pero consideraciones de diversa índole impidieron tal desarrollo.

-Gracias señor, es un gran honor que acepto en nombre de mis compañeros- Rick contemplo la medalla por unos momentos _-Esto es real- _ por mucho tiempo ha sentido una fascinación por la medalla, desde que la vio por primera vez entre las cajas que papa guardaba de su servicio en la USN y si era honesto un poco de envidia de que Roy ya tuviera mucho antes de que él se uniera a su hermano en el servicio. Pero ese sentimiento se había acabado ahora que entendía lo que se necesitaba hacer para ser considerado merecedor de una medalla al valor _-Tuviste mucha suerte Hunter…- _miró rápidamente por los costados, tantos amigos y camaradas estaban ahí con él, algunos aplaudiendo de forma entusiasta cada vez que una medalla era colgada. _-Tuvimos mucha suerte- _se corrigió finalmente.

-Se lo gano Teniente, a todos nos consta que lo hizo- concluyo Fox antes de pasar con el siguiente de los condecorados.

La ceremonia siguió su curso y prontamente el resto del personal fue adecuadamente reconocido por su valor y contribuciones durante el tour de servicio del Macross en las aguas del Pacifico. Fue entonces que la ceremonia se aproximó a su final con dos últimos actos. Globalsky junto con Kimmel colgaron las medallas al Servicio en el Teatro del Pacifico y al Servicio y Defensa de Corea, junto con la Medalla de Encomio de la Armada y los Marines a Rags, mientras que buena parte de los asistentes, en particular la tripulación del Macross aplaudía de forma espontánea e intensa el momento en que el ruso anunciaba que por acuerdo del comando del UEG, Rags Hunter-Hayes pasaba a formar parte de la GDF Navy con el grado de marinero, para beneplácito de muchos de los seguidores de la mascota oficial del Macross.

El gobierno surcoreano además tenía un gesto especial para con todos ellos, reconociendo tanto el valor como la decidida contribución de dichos hombres y mujeres durante la campaña para defender a su nación, por lo que la delegación surcoreana entrego la Citación Presidencial a la Unidad Distinguida a todas las naves del grupo de batalla, para comodoro junto con sus oficiales se le otorgo la Orden al Mérito Militar en el grado Cordón de Ulchi siendo la segunda más alta distinción al valor en tiempos de guerra que otorgaba el gobierno surcoreano. Otros distinguidos de manera particular con un par de grados por debajo de la orden, el llamado Cordón de Hwarang fueron Roy, Lisa, Claudia, Rick, varios de los líderes de los escuadrones y capitanes de los escoltas del Macross, junto con personal médico como Jean que auxiliaron a los heridos por el asalto de Inchon, o personal de los distintas divisiones de la nave que hubieran destacado en forma significativa, mientras que a decenas de los oficiales y enlistados se les otorgó la Medalla al Mérito Militar, con la que se reconocía su participación durante el conflicto, Vince, Kim, Vanessa y Sammy e incluso Minmei entre ellos. En un acto excepcional la delegación colgó la medalla en Rags agradeciendo de forma particular los momentos de relajación y alegría que el can había llevado a todos los que en algún momento se habían encontrado en el ala médica del Macross sin importar la nación de donde estos procedieran.

Evidentemente la prensa y la gente de relaciones públicas buscaron que todos aquellos militares distinguidos posaran para los medios que tenían preguntas dispares que hacerles a cada uno de los condecorados. Las preguntas se sucedían una tras otra, y ciertamente a todos comenzaba a incomodarle el hecho de que les preguntaran lo mismo una y otra vez.

-Muchos lo consideran el mejor piloto de combate del UEG ¿Usted cree que es cierto?-

-Usted es la primera mujer que recibe la DSO y la CGC en toda la historia ¿Cómo se siente Comandante Riber?-

-Honrada, mucho muy honrada, dado que solo estaba haciendo mí deber como oficial naval-

-Con la guerra en Corea menguando en intensidad y las fuerzas chinas y rusas debilitadas seriamente ¿Cuáles son sus planes Comandante?-

_-Prensa un mal necesario en un mundo libre- _Con humor Lisa recordó las palabras de su abuelo William antes de contestar -Por el momento continuar colaborando con los preparativos para que el Macross y el resto del grupo salgan al mar lo más pronto posible.

-¿No piensa pedir su transferencia de nueva cuenta a las islas? Estamos seguros de que a mucha gente en la RN vera con buenos ojos que una mujer tan capaz como usted se integre a los esfuerzos por la defensa de Europa.-

Lisa conto hasta mil en tanto que el deseo de arrancarle la cabeza al impertinente de turno ¿Acaso había sugerido que ella había estado jugando todo este tiempo? -Me repite la pregunta-

Percibiendo la incomodidad de la mujer, el reportero corrigió su pregunta y no dar la impresión de cuestionar porque una oficial de las capacidades de Lisa estaba tan lejos de casa -¿Prestara sus servicios en Europa en un futuro cercano?-

_-Al menos no es tan idiota- _reconoció Lisa -Ese es un tema que depende de muchísimos factores, pero si la situación llega a ameritarlo claro que serviré en Europa.

Unos metros más atrás varios de los oficiales y delegados del UEG observaban con atención la entrevista multitudinaria que estaba brindando Lisa, Roy junto con varios otros oficiales y tropa condecorados -Su hija es una mujer bastante talentosa, además de hermosa, Hayes- declaro Napoleón Russo, que se ocupaba sosteniendo un puro con la mano derecha -Estoy seguro que hoy lo ha enorgullecido- concluyo el político que se encontraba rodeado de su propio grupo de colaboradores y colegas.

Las palabras del hombre le produjeron escalofríos e incredulidad a Donald -Lisa siempre me ha enorgullecido y a su madre, senador- aseguro con voz mesurada este mientras observaba como su hija lidiaba de forma admirable con la prensa congregada, conocía a Russo y no pensaba darle pie para que siguiera. -Es una profesional de la carrera militar, con un legado de generaciones tras de ella. Sabe cuáles son los estándares que debe mantener…- añadió mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida, le alegraba que Sarah estuviera en esos momentos conversando con algunas de las amigas de su hija y no estuviera escuchando al sujeto -en todos los aspectos de su vida-

-Bueno, entonces puede que pronto le enorgullezca más Donald, si nuestra propuesta es aceptada- añadió crípticamente Russo -Ya lo creo… además imagino que…- dio un pitido a su puro -esos estándares serán difíciles de cumplir cuando llegue el momento de buscar un compañero más adecuado para ella- murmuro el regordete político si prestar atención a los ojos convertidos en cuchillos de Hayes. Sabía que había acertado.

-Karl Riber tuvo una corta pero distinguida carrera en la RN, senador. Fue el esposo de mi hija y un oficial que cumplió hasta el último momento con sus obligaciones…- pero antes de que pudiera seguir Russo lo cortó.

-Eso fue inapropiado de mi parte, acepte mis disculpas Donald- ofreció el senador, y sin tener manera de saber si eran o no sinceras Hayes no tuvo más opción que aceptarlas para no quedar mal ante la gente que presencio el intercambio.

Haciendo un esfuerzo para que la situación no se saliese de control, el delegado francés desvió el tema de la charla -¿Ya han conversado con Globalsky?-

-Aún no, está atendiendo a la prensa y por la noche tendrá un compromiso- contesto el Almirante Kimmel, quien estaba al tanto de lo que el delegado estaba diciendo. -Dado que no tenemos nada fijo, puede esperar hasta mañana y a las tripulaciones les servirá todo el tiempo libre que puedan conseguir, ya que necesitan descansar y distraerse, eso puede esperar-

-Sí la boda- Russo tenía un tono condescendiente -es una lástima que no todos no hayamos sido invitados- el político no tenía empacho alguno en mostrar su desaprobación ante el hecho de que no había sido considerado para asistir a la ceremonia. -Creo que es hasta cierto punto una lástima que no se les haya convencido de difundir la ceremonia, nos hubiese ayudado a mostrar a nuestros soldados mucho más humanos, con eso asegurar el apoyo de los civiles en casa- Aunque técnicamente correcto, y varios de los jefes militares ahí presentes concordaban hasta cierto punto con el senador, tampoco se engañaban por sus palabras. Claro que era una oportunidad desperdiciada, pero Russo no conocía de manera personal a ninguno de los contrayentes, ni mucho menos era amigo de estos o de alguno de los oficiales del Macross, por lo que su lamento iba dirigido más a que perdería una oportunidad para exponerse ante los medios, que a pasar tiempo con un grupo de gente de la cual no conocía absolutamente nada.

-Ellos querían evento más bien privado a pesar de todo, y dado que se trata de gente que protesto por la intromisión de relaciones públicas de la flota desde el primer momento.- Donald hizo un gesto con sus ojos con el cual le daba la razón a ambas parejas -Por lo que imagino fue la razón por la que pelearon de tal manera el lugar y el número de invitados. Algo entendible a final de cuentas-

-Sigo creyendo que es una lástima, pudieron haber ayudado a sus carreras de forma definitiva.-

El Almirante Kimmel capto el significado del tono de voz en Russo pero prefirió centrarse en cosas más inmediatas y un tanto más trascendentales para el curso de la guerra -En efecto, además debemos de preocuparnos de varios asuntos antes de abandonar Ataria del Sur.-

Fox que regresaba de intercambiar unas palabras con Henry agrego al comentario de su colega -Tenemos una reunión mañana a mediodía con el Estado Mayor de Globalsky, para que nos den su evaluación sobre la capacidad operativa del grupo de batalla.-

Pero Russo parecía no querer dar su brazo a torcer -Sigo pensando que se debió de haber dado la orden hace tiempo. Es claro para cualquiera que al menos aquí hemos dado un golpe contundente y el ESBIN no podrá echarnos de nuevo para atrás-

Casi todos los políticos y delegados civiles concordaban con esa evaluación, pero los militares no estaban del todo convencidos con dichas estimaciones, ellos esperaban poder mantener al Grupo Macross en el Pacifico por algunas semanas o quizá meses para asegurarse que la situación no corriera riesgo de agravarse de manera definitiva, y para eso las capacidades del Macross y sus escoltas resultaban necesarias ahí donde estaba, pero gentes en las altas esferas del UEG no parecían entender o comprender sus explicaciones.

-A partir de eso podremos decidir el mejor escenario para su próximo empleo. No antes- concluyo Fox con el debate. Con eso Russo intercambio algunas otras frases con ellos antes de retirarse, para buscar a los reporteros-

Una vez que este se encontraba a distancia prudente, el Almirante Kimmel retomo la conversación -Sin embargo, sí creo que es prudente mantener al comodoro y a sus oficiales de su staff, lo que se ha estado discutiendo-

-Creo que es razonable suponer que tanto Globalsky como sus oficiales ya han considerado lo que estamos hablando- replico Moorer.

Fox asintió con la cabeza -Si es seguro aportarlo, pero de nuevo lo correcto sería tener esa cortesía con ellos- se volteo para mirar a su edecán y le dio una orden solo mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Ahora?- lo cuestiono Donald.

-Solo será de manera informal Don, como dije sé que tiene la agenda llena por el día de hoy-

-¿Qué se siente estar en combate?- pregunto a Roy un reportero con un acento europeo, que Fockker pudo identificar como italiano.

-Eso es algo que varía en cada persona, solo puedo decir que es una experiencia frenética para cualquiera y que el entrenamiento ayuda a mantener una mente analítica y racional durante una situación de estrés. De esa manera controlas mejor el impulso que te da la adrenalina que te ayuda a superar tus miedos y activa los sentidos en un estado de gran actividad.- Roy era ya un experto en manejar a la prensa por lo que sus respuestas eran concretas. -El entrenamiento te ayuda a filtrar todo lo que está ocurriendo y no quedarte congelado en medio del combate- el reportero hacia lo posible por anotar todo lo que el piloto estaba diciendo a pesar de tener una grabadora de voz y una cámara de video.

Una fastidiada Sue Graham trataba de sacar lo mejor a una mala situación. Debido a que Roy la había ignorado durante toda la tarde, una persona no acostumbrada a las negativas o la indiferencia estaba decidida a que Roy la notara, de cualquier manera. Sin embargo Claudia una vez más le había ganado en su propio juego y se había asegurado de que esta no tuviera la oportunidad de acerca a su futuro esposo -¿Tuviste miedo?- pregunto con voz fría que n o traicionaba en absoluto su frustración de tener que trabajar con Rick, en lugar de hacerlo con su hermano mayor.

Hunter por su parte evito girar los ojos y suspirar ante la pregunta de la mujer -¡Claro! qué clase de persona no lo siente cuando la posibilidad de morir está presente…- Graham no hizo ningún comentario, pero otros si parecieron comentar sus palabras entre sí. No se acostumbraba que un piloto comentara abiertamente sobre sus temores, pero Rick siempre había tenido otras ideas sobre ese tema. Si eso rompía con la imagen de que todos los pilotos eran temerarios que no median los riesgos _-Pues que así sea.- _concluyo mentalmente Rick -tener miedo es algo natural en un combate; a todos les ha pasado en alguna ocasión no es algo para avergonzarse.-

Atento a las palabras de su hijo, Mitchell hizo un breve gesto de aprobación, su muchacho le estaba demostrando que había madurado muchísimo más de lo que él creía.

-Es un muchacho muy inteligente y honesto Mitchell- comento con visible entusiasmo, Teri quien estaba al lado de su amigo viendo las entrevistas.

-Lo heredo de su madre.- dijo Pop con una sonrisa.

-Si tú lo dices.-

-Curioso que lo mencione Teniente Hunter, no muchos admitirían eso. Los pilotos de caza siempre han sido considerados como personas temerarias, creaturas dignas de- comento de forma sardónica Sue.

-Bueno nosotros somos seres humanos también, tenemos las mismas necesidades y sentimos lo mismo que el resto de las personas…- le respondió de una forma un tanto agresiva pero no le importo, de alguna manera se estaba quitando un peso de encima.

Por mucho tiempo la fama de los pilotos de caza ha sido la de hombre que eran el epitome de la masculinidad, varoniles, seductores, letales dentro y fuera de la cabina de un avión. Razón no les faltaba, había quienes se ajustaban a ese perfil. El propio Roy era un ejemplo perfecto de la idea romántica de ser vaqueros modernos, dispuestos a tomar riesgos para conseguir la victoria, y mantener estándares de conducta y decoro, como caballeros del aire. Para después salir de farra y perseguir cualquier cosa con faldas que se atravesara en el camino, cosa un tanto sencilla ya que siempre parecía haber un sequito interminable de groopies dispuestas a cumplir cualquier pedido, por tener la oportunidad de alardear que se acostaron con tal o cual, un círculo vicioso de autosatisfacción y autoengaño. Hunter era consciente de que esa imagen se mantenía casi intacta para el público en general, debido a la escasa presencia de mujeres pilotos no solo en la USN, sino en cualquier rama de la milicia norteamericana o del UEG en general. De hecho el solo ha conocido poco más de diez mujeres con las calificaciones para volar un caza naval, una de ellas -su antigua comandante de escuadrón en la USN- ya no volaba con regularidad al ser CAG y en el Macross solo había cuatro de ellas. El mundo del combate aéreo seguía siendo un ambiente dominado por la testosterona masculina y como tal, se esperaba que los pilotos en particular los jóvenes como aun lo era él, fueran notablemente fanfarrones, o casanovas, o adictos a la adrenalina o todas las anteriores.

-La gente suele pensar de nosotros no nos creemos parte de un grupo súper selecto, que no permite que nadie que cumpla con el perfil se integre.-

-No negara que son una comunidad restringida dentro de la propia milicia.- comento otro reportero.

-Para nada…- el joven estaba cansado de hablar y de pensar, pero extrañamente se sentía más tranquilo -ese es el atractivo de volar un caza de combate, no muchos pueden hacerlo y se requiere de mucho esfuerzo el tener la oportunidad para lograrlo, pero lo mismo se puede decir de ingresar en las fuerzas especiales, ser médico militar, un comandante de blindados- Rick meneo la cabeza -Nuestra especialidad es una peligrosa, pero también lo es cualquier especialidad militar.-

Eso despertó algo el interés de Sue, después de volver a analizar el lenguaje corporal de Rick, su instinto le dijo que el muchacho estaba pensando más de lo acostumbrado y eso podría ser interesante, dado que Rick parecía tener sentido común después de todo, por lo que decidió probarlo un poco -¿Qué se siente ser un héroe?

_-Héroe.- _Rick por unos momentos contemplo sus medallas, admirando el cuidadoso labrado de las mismas. A Pop nunca le había gustado realmente comentar sobre su servicio durante Vietnam o después, limitándose solamente a anécdotas que incluyeran a Dan Fockker o sus compañeros de escuadrón, una conducta repetida por su hermano mayor que solo comentaba las partes divertidas del servicio, dejando de lado las partes negativas hablando solo de estas en privado con gente de su más absoluta confianza y con la lengua un tanto suelta por el alcohol. A él nunca le había parecido del todo correcto tal actitud, en especial después de conocer el historial de su padre y después de observar toda la estima que la comunidad de pilotos navales del Macross tenía por su hermano. Rick levanto su mirada y encaro a los reporteros -Mi padre y mi hermano también se ganaron el título de héroe en su momento…- dijo con voz calmada -ninguno de ellos ha considerado que lo que hicieron sea motivo suficiente para toda la alabanza que en ocasiones se recibe. No me malentienda cualquiera aprecia que su trabajo sea valorado, pero yo prefiero el respeto de mis compañeros cualquier día, y el genuino agradecimiento del resto de la gente, a los halagos y cumplidos que muchos nos hacen solo porque sienten es una obligación.-

_-¿Conque humildad? Eso lo veremos muchacho- _El instinto de reportera de Graham -¿Qué le dirías a todos aquellos jóvenes en casa que pensaran en enlistarse después de leer sobre las hazañas de Rick Hunter?-

-¿Hazañas señorita Graham? Más bien yo las llamaría anécdotas- su sarcasmo fue más bien un reflejo defensivo que le consiguió un poco de tiempo para pensar. _-De acuerdo Hunter procura no quedar en ridículo-_ Sin estar del todo seguro de lo que pretendía esa mujer Rick le contesto de la única forma que conocía, con la verdad. -Le diría que no creyeran todo lo que leen o ven en los periódicos o la televisión…- eso sorprendió a todos los que lo escucharon e inclusive, a él mismo -Ciertamente es bueno para la autoestima personal saberse el ejemplo a seguir para otra persona.- adopto una pose un tanto meditabunda -Pero todos aquellos que piensen seriamente en unirse a la milicia, deben considerar que esa no es una decisión que deba tomarse a la ligera, cuando yo lo decidí mi padre, un veterano de guerra no estuvo de acuerdo en un principio…- Rick sonrió por unos momentos al ver como su padre lo observaba a lo lejos -hablo conmigo, me conto de sus experiencias en Vietnam, algo de lo que casi nunca habla. En esta profesión, en los tiempos en que vivimos uno debe de estar plenamente consciente de que llegara el momento en que tú vida o la de un compañero estará en peligro, incluso puede que mueras en la siguiente misión…- por unos momentos toda la atención de los presentes estaba en el joven piloto oriundo de California, por su parte Rick miro de frente a las cámaras -Si no crees que puedes manejar esa clase de presión, si crees que luchar una guerra es como en las películas o los videojuegos, si piensas que por que somos militares tenemos la libertad de destruir a diestra y siniestra… entonces definitivamente no eres lo que necesitamos. Lo que si necesitamos son hombres y mujeres dispuestos a aceptar el compromiso y la responsabilidad de protegerá nuestras naciones y sus pueblos, de salvaguardar sus derechos y libertades, pero sobretodo de proteger las vidas de millones de personas, con todos los peligros que eso implica...- sin darse cuenta Rick habla con una energía que había hecho que todos estuvieran pendientes Mitchell sonrió internamente, Roy simplemente estaba orgulloso de su hermano, Claudia y Globalsky aprobaban en silencio las palabras del joven -si ese es el caso entonces, sí te necesitamos a ti y a todos los que estén dispuestos a darlo todo para proteger a su nación y su libertad. De tener la oportunidad, será un honor pelear a su lado- término diciendo con profunda convicción. Lo único que evito que la sala estallara en aplausos fue un aviso para los delegados e invitados sobre el buffet que se serviría a continuación, por lo que la rueda de prensa debió de hacerse corta.

-Eso será todo damas y caballeros.- hablo uno de los responsables de relaciones públicas -cualquier pregunta adicional, o solicitud de entrevista por favor diríjanla al nuestro departamento…- con eso más de un reportero y fotógrafo hicieron muecas, aunque pocos vocalizaron sus protestas, cada solicitud demoraba unas dos semanas en ser atendida provocando retrasos en las notas o que las prioridades para la prensa cambiasen -en donde se procesara y se responderá de manera apropiada.- así que trataron de tomar una última serie de fotos, y dejar tarjetas de presentación a todos los militares que podía y con eso la gente se dispersó poco a poco.

-Gracias a Dios ya termino- suspiro Lisa, sin tener forma de saberlo sus compañeros estaban de acuerdo con ella. Busco a sus padres y encontró a su madre charlando con Claudia y el resto de sus amigos, mientras que su padre no se hallaba en ningún lado al igual que el comodoro.

-Tú lo dijiste Riber- Roy la sorprendió al colocarse junto a ella. -No me puedo acostumbrar a la fama y eso que ya llevo tiempo en esto-

Su compañera se rio internamente al observar como Minmei terminaba con la prensa acompañada de su familia, sus tíos según recuerda que menciono Rick _-Dile eso a tú amiguita- _

-¿Cómo te ha ido con tu padre?- pregunto evidentemente curioso su amigo.

-Hasta ahora, ninguno de nosotros ha tratado de estrangular al otro- respondió con ese tono irónico que solo los ingleses sabían entonar -Pero eso puede cambiar, cuando tengamos la oportunidad de discutir de futbol o de prácticamente cualquier otra cosa- dijo con una sonrisa torcida Lisa.

-En ese caso será mejor que vayamos a nuestra mesa que quiero saludar a tú madre antes de que tengamos que retirarnos para arreglarnos.-

Después de mirar de nuevo por todo el lugar y no ver a su padre, Lisa decidió seguir el concejo de su amigo -Tienes razón- con eso ambos se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba el grupo. Para su desilusión Rick no se encontraba con el grupo, así que la ocasión para presentarlo con su madre tendría que esperar.

Sarah que estaba flanqueada por Ethan y Helena conversaba amenamente con Claudia, su abuela y casi todos allí, se la estaba pasando bastante bien al parecer, dado que incluso tenía a Rags en su regazo -Cariño es un anillo muy hermoso- dijo al observar la sortija de compromiso de Jean. Un diamante rodeado de trio de zafiros con una montura en forma de flor de tulipán -tienes aún hombre bastante detallista-

-Gracias señora Hayes- Jean se sonrojo a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, mientras que Vince solo atino a agradecer el cumplido.

-Hola a todos Ya veo que conocieron a mi señora madre- Lisa beso en la mejilla a su madre y después se sentó a lado de Sarah, junto a Helena. Mientras que Roy rodeaba la mesa para quedar junto a Claudia.

-Oh cariño ya regresaste.- abrazo a su hija con una mano, mientras que con la otra seguía acariciando a Rags quien movió la cola de alegría al ver a su mama -Sabes cariño, este pequeñín es demasiado lindo para habértelo encontrado en un callejón.- recalco acariciando al perrito quien se dejaba hacer sin empacho alguno.

Lisa sonrió -También es un aprovechado- entonces cambio de tema -¿Y dónde está padre?-

-Llamaron a tú padre, con otros almirantes y jefes a una charla rápida en una habitación continua- con la mirada le indico a Lisa la puerta custodiada por un par de marines -por lo que Claudia nos hizo el favor de traernos hasta la mesa que les habían asignado.-

-¿No crees que padre nos buscara y querrá sentarse con nosotros cuando salga de su reunión?-

Una evidente señal desilusión cruzo por el resto de su madre -No lo creo, querida hace poco les llevaron un poco de comida, sea lo que sea tomara un tiempo-

-Hhmm.- fue lo único que logro decir Lisa, quien entonces dirigió su mirada a Pop -¡Cielos donde están mis modales!- dijo remarcado lo pulcro de su acento -Señor Mitchell Hunter ella es mi…-

-Por favor querida- Sarah le interrumpió -Claudia ya hizo las presentaciones pertinentes, se quién es cada uno de las personas que están aquí y ellos saben quién soy- todos los presentes asintieron-

-Es una lástima que mi muchacho no esté con nosotros en estos momentos, pero le aseguro señora Hayes que me asegurare de que se presente con usted y su marido durante la recepción.-

-Muchas gracias Sr. Mitchell-

Esa fue la ventana que necesito Lisa -A todo esto ¿Dónde está Rick?-

-El enano estaba conversando con la familia de Carr, cuando su madre se sintió un tanto enferma y él se ofreció a ayudar a Jacien a ayudarle a llevar a su familia de regreso a su hotel- Roy salió al pasó.

-Dijo que si no regresaba nos alcanzaría en su casa, para arreglarnos para le ceremonia- Vince termino con la explicación.

-Una lástima quería conocerlo, Claudia y Roy nos han comentado cosas muy interesantes de Richard. Pero estoy segura que tú ya conoces mucho de eso.-

Lisa le tuvo que dar la razón a su madre. Poco después se sirvieron el almuerzo e intercambiaron algunas anécdotas, pronto Claudia y Jean tuvieron que retirarse ya que debían arreglarse, sus novios se fueron con ella, lo mismo hicieron Teri, y los padres de Jean. Lisa y Helena que serían damas y testigos de honor también deberían hacerlo dentro de poco. Solo Mitchell que esperaba conocer al padre de Lisa permaneció junto con Dana y sus hermanos, pero sería hasta más tarde ya que el asistente de Globalsky le dio un recado a Sarah.

-Lo siento mucho Mitchell, pero deberemos posponerlo-

-No se preocupe Sarah, solo será por unas horas.-

Sin saber porque sentía una especie de alivio, Lisa se retiró junto con su madre y sus amigos, su padre les había pedido que no lo esperaran y que alcanzaría a su madre en el hotel por lo que el grupo se retiró para prepararse para la boda.

Casa de Claudia Grant y Lisa Riber. Barrio Militar de la Base Combinada Macross, Isla Ataria del Sur.

En la pequeña residencia que compartían ambas amigas la actividad era notable, las personas entraban y salían de la misma, las dos habitaciones de la casa estaban cerradas desde y se podían escuchar voces en el interior de estas, el sonido de los teléfonos se escuchaba por todo el lugar, un pequeño contingente de vehículos civiles y militares estaba estacionado enfrente de la misma, mientras que un grupo de policías militares mantenían a raya a los curiosos al tiempo en que aseguraban de que nada extraño ocurriese en especial dado que vehículos de la prensa se encontraban algunos metros atrás, y equipos de noticias esperaban en la acera de enfrente de la casa.

Adentro de una de las habitaciones, las novias junto con sus damas de honor daban los últimos preparativos antes de salir. -Deja de moverte, que trato de ajustar un poco el velo-

-Se está haciendo tarde- murmuro Claudia revisando el reloj despertador que tiene en la pequeña mesita aun lado de su cama.

-Él esperara cariño- contesto su abuela que cuidaba del ramo de flores que llevaría su nieta.

-Tú abuela tiene razón Claudia, tranquilízate.- agrego Lisa.

-¿Quién te dijo que estoy nerviosa Hayes?- reviro la morena que hacia el esfuerzo para no comerse sus uñas.

Su amiga solo alzo una ceja, Claudia nunca usaba su apellido de soltera, de hecho en la nave solo Roy lo hacía, y eso solo porque corría a esconderse detrás de las faldas de su novia. -Veamos, estas casi temblando, es el quinto vaso de agua que te tomas en una hora, revisas el reloj cada cinco minutos. ¿Quieres que siga?-

-De acuerdo- Claudia se rindió de manera momentánea… para volver a girar a la mesa para mirar el reloj, ante la sonrisa de su abuela y el coraje de su amiga.

Claudia Grant jamás se había creído eso de los nervios de la boda, ni de que una mujer que planeara la suya tuviera cambios de humor notables, pero de nuevo nunca se había casado, ahora estaba a solo minutos de unir su vida con el hombre que con toda certeza era el amor de su vida y definitivamente podía sentir como un escuadrón de Super Hornets revoloteaban en su estómago. -¿El comodoro no ha llegado todavía?-

-Ya nos espera pequeña- Teri trataba de que su nieta se relajase pero probaba ser especialmente difícil.

-¿El padre Hicks y el juez ya estarán en el lugar?-

-Cómo voy a saberlo- Lisa estaba más enojada, simplemente no podía ajustar la diadema del velo y su particularmente alta amiga no se dejaba -Clau por favor mantente quieta- su paciencia se estaba acabando.

-Pero si no me estoy moviendo- esta giro para quedar de frente a Lisa, acabando con otro intento para ajustarle el velo.

Pero nada de eso era capaz de distraer a un mujer determinada -¡Deja de moverte mujer o te juro que te clavare el alfiler en el trasero!- la potente voz de Lisa salió de la habitación de su amiga, para dejarse escuchar por toda la pequeña casa, eso pareció obrar el milagro de mantener quieta a su amiga, lo suficiente para que esta terminara con su velo.

-Ok, ok pero no tienes por qué enojarte- se defendió la morena que tomo un vaso con agua que mantenía en su tocador.

Alguien toco la puerta. -¿Puedo pasar?- se escuchó la voz de Helena.

-Adelante- Teri la invito a pasar.

-¿Qué pasa Red?-

-el comodoro acaba de llegar y Jean acaba de terminar, nos espera en la sala.- Chase miro con atención a la morena y era obvio para cualquiera de que Claudia no se sentía del todo bien -¿Seguras de que no pasa nada?

-Solo esta mujer y sus nervios de boda- Teri le sonrió a la canadiense.

-Vamos Claudia contrólate cariño- hablo la pelirroja mientras cerraba la puerta -Solo piensa en lo nervioso que Roy debe de estar, él pobre hombre seguro ya empezó a beber-

-No estas ayudando- le reclamo Lisa que le daba los ajustes finales al velo.

Claudia, sin embargo encontró la gracia en las palabras de su amiga.-Jajaja…- hizo una pausa para tomar aire y continuo riéndose.

Ninguna de las demás mujeres dijo nada, más bien estaban aliviadas de que ella fuera capaz de liberar un poco los nervios y la presión de su boda. -Bien terminemos con esto- dijo recuperando algo de la seguridad que la caracterizaba. Con eso, Lisa ayudada de Helena finalizó los ajustes al velo.

Mientras Lisa y Helena terminaban, Claudia se permitió reflexionar por unos momentos sobre su historia en común con Roy Fockker _-Aún no puedo creerlo- _se dijo. El piloto era un hombre que gustaba disfrutar del alcohol, las mujeres, las emociones fuertes y de abrir la boca en momentos inoportunos, cuando lo vio por primera vez en la pista de Aviano ella misma no se imaginaba el tener algo serio con un mujeriego confeso, adicto al vuelo y a la adrenalina como su pareja. Desde los poco prometedores en Italia, junto con su primera pelea a causa de Ethan y Helena, pasando por la primera que hicieron el amor en Nápoles, para después avanzar lenta pero indudablemente hacia el momento que estaba frente a ellos.

-Créelo o no ya terminamos.- con un además Helena le invito a que se mirara al espejo.

Dirigió su vista entonces hacia el espejo que colgaba en la pared y se permitió sonreír de satisfacción al verse vestida de novia. Tanto Jean como ella, se habían decidido por usar vestidos cortos, una elección un tanto inusual pero considerando que la ceremonia se realizara en los jardines aledaños a la base y que a pesar de las noches frescas, había cierta calidez en el ambiente. Sin mencionar que un vestido corto era mucho más rápido que confeccionar que uno completo tradicional. Así pues el suyo era de color blanco -y lo que dijeran las malas lenguas le importaba un carajo- era de media manga y corte recto al cuerpo que se ajustaba como un guante a su figura llena de curvas, cintura natural, con escote de barco un tanto más debajo de lo acostumbrado terminando donde su pecho comenzaba a elevarse y acabado de encaje, no llevaba cola y con todo era más apropiado para la playa, pero ella simplemente se había enamorado de la sencillez del vestido.

-¿Qué te parece si revisamos la lista?- Lisa la saco de su ensoñación. Claudia solo asintió. -Algo viejo-

-Mis pendientes- dijo Claudia admirando los aretes de perlas que habían sido de su madre y que había sido una de las pocas cosas que tanto ella como sus hermanos lograron conservar cuando abandonaron Nigeria. -Listo-

-Algo nuevo- añadió Helena.

Se tocó el collar de cadena delgada en oro y plata del cual colgaba un pendiente en forma de ave, con un rubí en el centro. Sonrió incluso sus regalos tenían algo que ver con volar -Listo-

-Algo prestado-

Miro a su abuela mientras se llevaba a su mano derecha y tocaba la esclava -Gracias nana- lucho para evitar que una lagrima corriera por su mejilla.

-De que mi niña- le tomo su mano y la apretó firmemente -Yo sé que tú abuelo y tú padre estarían felices de verte este día- La esclava ha sido llevada por su abuela por más de cinco décadas, ya que fue el primer regalo que su abuelo le obsequio a Teri, quien la llevaba como una muestra de fidelidad a su difunto esposo, un acto que estaba segura su nieta emularía.

Claudia abrazo a su abuela fuertemente por algunos instantes, adoraba a esa anciana mujer y pesar de no tener a sus padres con ella, agradecía el hecho de tener a su nana a su lado en estos momentos -Solo necesito algo azul y eso será todo-

-Y tengo la solución- Helena produjo un estuche de una medalla. Claudia reconoció lo que había en ella -Tu hermano Bowie la trajo, con los saludos de Roy-

Claudia tomo el estuche y lo abrió, una pequeña nota de papel estaba sobre la medalla "-Te amo y con esto te demuestro de forma muy pequeña mi amor, lealtad y fidelidad-" con una sonrisa que no podía ocultar dejo la nota y observo la Cruz de la Armada con estrella de plata que su futuro esposo había ganado y ahora le entregaba.

Consistía en una cruz paté en bronce con las puntas redondeadas. Entre los brazos de la cruz hay cuatro hojas de laurel con bayas. En su centro hay un medallón, con buque de vela. El buque, una carabela de las que se usaban entre los siglos XV y XVI, que representa tanto el servicio naval como la tradición marinera. Las ramas de laurel se refieren a los éxitos de la misma en su historia. En su reverso, sobre el medallón aparecen 2 anclas cruzadas de la época de 1850, ligadas por cables. En medio de las anclas aparecen las letras USN. Todo colgando de una cinta azul marino con una franja central blanca. El azul alude al servicio naval, y el blanco representa la pureza. En su opinión era la condecoración más hermosa que su país entregaba, pero sospechaba que quizás su opinión estuviera parcializada.

_-Quien lo hubiera imaginado mi amor-_ dijo mientras se colocaba la medalla en el costado derecho del vestido.

Roy no era un príncipe de cuentos, a pesar de ser valiente, arriesgado, y si bien su Skull 01 hacia las veces de corcel cuando salía a combatir, ni ella era una damisela en desgraciada esperando por su príncipe encerrada en una torre de algún castillo. Claudia era una mujer acostumbrada a pelear por sus seres queridos, sus amigos, a cumplir con su deber sin importar que. Su en ocasiones lengua y actitudes impertinentes, su pasado como un mujeriego que en más de una ocasión había ocasionado más de una crisis con justificación o sin ella entre ambos, el hecho de que Sue Graham aún estuviera revoloteando cerca de Roy, aun cuando este había dejado muy en claro que no quería saber nada de ella. No había ninguna razón y sin embargo su corazón de alguna manera no le permitió que sus prejuicios le hicieran rechazar las atenciones del que pronto se convertiría esposo, ahora a punto de reforzar para siempre su unión ella estaba sorprendida de lo lejos que habían llegado desde esa mañana cuando se conocieron en Italia, pelas, lagrimas, separación, guerra, muerte, a pesar de que ella siente miedo cada vez que él sale a combatir, se ha prometido ser fuerte por él. Roy por su parte se ha prometido volver cada vez que despegara, una promesa que en los tiempos en que vivían dependía de muchísimos factores y de la incertidumbre y sin embargo una extraña confianza en que todo estaría bien le daba fuerzas a Claudia Grant. Su amor no era un cuento de hadas, pero era lo más cercano a un cuento de hadas que la gente del Macross conocía. Y con esa idea la morena se sonrió una última vez en el espejo, segura de su resolución.

La puerta se abrió y de la habitación salieron Lisa, Helena y Teri mientras que Claudia salía al final con calmada determinación sus ojos. Todos los presentes que incluían a Jean, padres, Bowie y el Comodoro Globalsky quedaron boquiabiertos cuando contemplaron a la mujer que parada frente a ellos. -Estoy lista ¿Nos vamos?- fue lo único que dijo.

Jardines de la Base Combinada Macros.

Un hombre joven que vestía un impecable uniforme blanco iba de un lado a otro recorriendo por centésima vez en la tarde la alfombra roja que cubría el pasillo que separaba la entrada a los jardines del improvisado altar donde la ceremonia se realizaría, balbuceando cosas para sí mismo que nadie podía entender, aunque cualquiera de los asistentes que ya se encontraban ahí podía notar que el pobre hombre estaba evidentemente nervioso, aunque no era para menos en unos cuantos minutos el Teniente de la USN Vince Grant se casaría con la mujer más hermosa e inteligente que hubiera conocido y mentiría si dijera que no estaba muriéndose de los nervios.

-¡Hey te encontré!- Rick llegó por detrás de él.

-¡Cielos Rick! Casi me matas del susto-

Hunter solo movió la cabeza entendiendo la reacción de su amigo, una que entendía a la perfección. -Lo siento grandulón no volverá a pasar- le dio una mirada comprensiva a su amigo que hizo que este se sintiese mal por su exabrupto.

-No Rick…- Vince se rasco la cabeza en un tic que era característico de su amigo -soy yo quien lo siente, perdóname por eso-

Su amigo solo encogió los hombros -Vamos hombre no es para tanto, además es un gran día para ti y Jean, es natural que estés nervioso.- le palmeo la espalda a viejo compañero de estudios -solo trata de relajarte como Roy- con un ademan señalo a su hermano mayor que en uno de los costados de los jardines estaba bromeando con Pop, varios de los líderes de escuadrón, pilotos y tripulantes del Macross, delegados militares y alguno que otro VIP que al parecer su próximo cuñado conocía de alguna parte. Seguramente intercambiando anécdotas coloridas a juzgar por las sonoras carcajadas de varios miembros del grupo en cuestión o las caras sonrojadas de otros de los presentes. Como fuera que sea el piloto evidentemente se la estaba pasando bastante bien considerando las circunstancias que lo rodeaban.

Vince movió la cabeza llena de incredulidad -¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo?- sorprendido de que el piloto podía estar tan tranquilo, cuando él podía estar en las fases iniciales de un ataque cardiaco.

-Ni idea viejo, ni idea. Pero al menos está siendo útil y se encuentra entreteniendo a los invitados- decir que Rick también estaba sorprendido de la actitud de su hermano. A lo lejos ambos contemplaron como Fockker hacia bromas con el grupo, riendo y abrazando a sus amigos como si no tuviese preocupación alguna.

Roy parecía estar disfrutando de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo alrededor suyo. El veterano piloto parecía no tener inconveniente de alguna clase, para alguien quien alguna vez fue el epitome del Don Juan empedernido más preocupado en meterse debajo de la faldas de cualquier mujer que sucumbiera a sus encantos, que de pensar en su futuro. Rick mentiría si el cambio que su hermano mayor ha experimentado desde que conoció a Claudia no lo hubiese sorprendido a él o a su padre, pero se dijo a si mismo que dicho cambio había sido para bien y que la morena era justo lo que había recetado el doctor para que su hermano por fin sentara su cabeza.

-Por cierto Bowie me aviso que ya habían salido de casa de Claudia-

Eso capto la atención de Vince -¿Ya vienen? No escuche mi celular- Rick solo asintió con la cabeza decir que la ansiedad de su amigo se disparó por las nubes era quedarse relativamente corto lo cual era evidente cuando este comenzó a murmurar la misma jiribilla una y otra vez -Ok, ok, yo puedo hacerlo, solo es mi boda… claro que puedo hacerlo.- dijo sin importarle que Rick y los demás presentes lo observaran.

Mientras el grandulón moreno seguía repitiendo mantras para auto convencerse, Rick no pudo sino sentir algo de compasión por su amigo. Era evidente que Vince se encontraba ansioso y el pobre no tenía idea de que hacer al respecto. -Despreocúpate Grant y haz lo que mi hermano hace, disfruta del momento que puede ser mejor que el hecho de que estas a punto de casarte con una mujer extraordinaria, estas con tu familia, amigos, en un paraíso tropical y además solo tuvieron que pagar como una cuarta parte de lo que suponía que debían pagar-

El comentario consiguió hacer que el grandulón sonriera por unos breves momentos -Tienes razón, todo esto nos hubiese costado un ojo de la cara con nuestros sueldos actuales-

-Ves ese es el espíritu viejo- ambos rieron.

-Aun me siendo como si me hubiera vendido- el par entonces observo a los distintos equipos de noticias que cubrían el evento, era muy pocos, pero estaban presentes. Una de las concesiones que su hermana, Roy, Jean y él debieron hacer al aceptar la "ayuda" de las GDF para su boda.

-Te entiendo, pero míralo de esta forma pronto terminara y luego ellos se tendrán que ir-

-Supongo que tienes razón…- sin estar del todo convencido el moreno decidió cambiar de tema -Antes de que lo olvide ¿has visto a Scott?- pregunto Vince.

-Dice que viene en camino… yo confirme con la recepción del hotel y efectivamente salió hace ya unos veinte minutos, no debería tardar mucho tiempo más.-

Ninguno dijo nada por unos momentos, no hacía falta dado que ambos estaban sumamente preocupados por su amigo. Scott se veía un tanto más repuesto a como recordaban haberlo visto por última vez en la cama de la sala médica del Macross, de acuerdo a los padres de Marlenne con quienes Jean mantenía comunicación constante, Scott les escribía muchas cartas y correos electrónicos a ellos, en especial a Marcus el hermano menor de su amiga. En sus cartas se apreciaba un lenguaje sobrio y en ocasiones un tanto disperso propio de una persona que ha experimentado una gran pérdida, sabiendo la pésima por no llamarla inexistente relación de Scott con sus propios padres, a sus amigos no les sorprendió en absoluto que este se hubiese refugiado con la familia de su fallecida prometida. En un principio tanto Vince como Jean estuvieron reacios a invitar a su amigo a la boda, dado que no tenían manera de saber cómo reaccionaría este, pero tras un concienzudo análisis y charla con Claudia decidieron que no perdían nada con intentarlo.

-¡Hey!- Rick llamo la atención de Vince -Ahí está.- le mostro como Scott entraba a los jardines de la base deteniéndose por unos momentos a contemplar lo que tenía ante sus ojos.

_-Esto te hubiese gustado amor- _

Los jardines estaban esplendorosamente arreglados, no solo los árboles y arbustos habían sido cuidadosamente podados, todos los pilares y bancas del mismo tenían capaz blancas de pintura o en su defecto se hallaban decorados con adornos florares dignos de ser regalados a las damas de honor de la boda, la alegría era palpable para la mayoría de los presentes en el lugar. Era un ambiente que le provoca más de un sentimiento encontrado, por un lado estaban genuinamente feliz de que sus amigos por fin pudieran casarse, por el otro le hacía recordar ya jamás tendría. Movió su cabeza no era hora de abordar el tren de los recuerdos había venido hasta no para recordar a la mujer que tanto amo y que ahora extrañaba con vehemencia, había venido para estar junto con sus amigos en una ocasión extremadamente importante y emotiva para ellos. Una que él no habría de arruinar sin importar que.

-Bernard por aquí- alzo la vista para encontrarse con un Rick que agitaba las manos. Por su parte él solo respondió alzando una sola.

El miembro de los SEAL camino con una postura firme, aunque ellos podían ver que hacia lo mejor para mantenerse entero dadas las circunstancias. Durante su breve estancia en Ataria ambos habían notado que la conducta de su amigo se había vuelto un tanto áspera, haciendo caso a Jean ninguno había presionado a Scott para que este hablara de lo sucedido, simplemente le habían dicho que si él deseaba hablar o no sobre Marlenne era libre de hacerlo, ellos respetarían su decisión… simplemente estarían ahí para cuando su amigo los necesitase.

-Hola chicos.- Scott llego estrechando manos.

-Hola Scott.- ambos le devolvieron el saludo rápidamente.

-¿Cómo va todo?-

-Estamos casi listos para empezar solo nos hacen falta nuestras futuras esposas y esto podrá finalizar…- Vince no termino de hablar.

-Que bien me dices donde está el bar…- sus amigos le dieron una mirada inquisitoria.

-Derrame un poco de café en la manga de mi uniforme- Scott levanto una de sus manos -necesito agua mineral, para sacársela.-

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste en el hotel?-

-Ya se me había hecho tarde, pero no quería arriesgarme y llegar con la ceremonia a punto de iniciar Rick-

Sus amigos no tuvieron más preguntas por lo que Hunter le señalo el fondo a la izquierda -Allá de momento solo están sirviendo refrescos…- Scott levanto una ceja, sabía que su amigo era propenso a hacer bromas, la mayor parte del tiempo eran unas un tato pesadas -Y antes de que te hagas ilusiones, nos acaban de avisar de que Claudia y Jena están por salir. No tardes demasiado-

Moviendo la cabeza, además de poseer una mueca en la boca, que terminó por convertirse en una sonrisa _-Idiota-_ su amigo le contesto -Está bien mama- con eso Scott se marchó y los dejo solos.

-Creo que exageraste con eso último- Vince estaba preocupado por su amigo. -Me sorprende que lo dejara así como hizo-

Pero Rick que seguía a Scott con la mirada no compartía su opinión -No lo creo Vince…- adopto una actitud pensativa -¿Notaste como sonrió al final?- Grant le dio la razón -Creo que a pesar de todo él se está recuperando-

-Suenas bastante optimista Hunter-

-Tal vez, pero creo que hicimos bien en seguir el concejo de Jean y no forzarlo a que se abriera ante nosotros.-

Aunque no estaba del todo convencido de seguir ese curso de acción, Vince decidió que tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba su amigo, tiempo para meditar y asumir su perdida. No era algo que a él, Jean o a Rick les gustase pero dado que con excepción de su equipo de operaciones, sus antiguos compañeros eran lo más cercano a una familia para Scott. Por lo que la idea de dejarlo hasta cierto punto solo durante este periodo de duelo que estaba llevando no le agradaba en absoluto. Sin embargo no había mucho más que pudieran hacer, todos tenían sus propias obligaciones y compromisos, por lo que sabían Scott saldría en un vuelo de carga a Japón en la madrugada de mañana y no tenían idea de cuando lo volverían a ver, eso sí lo hacían.

Debiendo dejar sus cavilaciones para otro momento Vince decidió que sería mejor ocuparse de otras cosas para las que si tenía solución, así que se irguió derecho para girar a su amigo -Bueno será mejor que nos pongamos a atender a la visitas que mi cuñado parece estar muy entretenido para eso.-

-Voy detrás de ti. Esto comenzara dentro de poco-

En la entrada de los jardines, el trio del puente terminaba sus propios preparativos -Los asientos para la ceremonia y las mesas para la recepción están listas- Vanessa dirigía la logística. -¿El chef?-

-Preparado, comenzara los tiempos cuando se haga la presentación de las parejas.- Kim respondió mientras daba una galleta salada.

-Ok. ¿Música?-

-La banda ya está instalada, solo esperamos a la "artista principal"- comento con un dejo de sarcasmo Sammy, sus amigas captaron de inmediato la indirecta.

Vanessa se ajustó los lentes antes de responder -Bueno era ella o algún incauto que encontráramos en algún karaoke, si consideramos que su acto está saliendo gratis… no tenemos mucho de que quejarnos. No es como si pudiéramos conseguirnos a alguna gran estrella de casa-

-Aun no entiendo cómo es que es amiga Jean- Sammy estaba terminando de preparar a Rags.

-La doc es amiga de todos… recuerda que nadie quiere terminar en malos términos con una de las personas que puede hacer que una simple gripe o curación se torne en algo mucho peor- aclaro Kim usando un tono ligeramente macabro para intimidar a su amiga rubia que respondió abriendo los ojos, para después cambiarlo repentinamente -y por lo que sé fue más una sugerencia de la gente de Relaciones Públicas-

-Hhmm- Vanessa decidió no comentar sobre eso. -¿Sammy todo quedo listo con los meseros?-

-Sip, en cuando se dé la orden comenzarán a servir la champaña. El mini bar ya está funcionando-

-Bien entonces solo queda esperar que nuestro compañero aquí pueda hacer su parte sin demasiados inconvenientes.- apenas Vanessa termino de decir esas palabras el perrito comenzó a mover la cola de un lado al otro, a la mujer de lentes siempre le ha asombrado la aparente percepción del cuadrúpedo.

-Te ves hermoso chiquitín- dejo escapar Sammy al ver a Rags que vestía una especie de saco tipo esmoquin hecho para la ocasión por Vanessa, además el perro portaba un arnés especial del cual se sostenían un par de canastas de donde saldrían los pétalos de rosas.

-Humm- de alguna manera Rags no compartía esa estimación.

-A falta de pequeños, él es un buen sustituto- Kim declaro satisfecha al observar su obra.

Por dos semanas habían entrenado al perro para que hiciera de paje en el cortejo y ahora parecía que por fin el pequeño canino había por fin entendido lo que querían de él, recorrería el pasillo mientras que gracias a un temporizador, las canastas dejarían su paso los pétalos de rosas rojas tradicionales en toda boda.

-Aun no puedo creer que convenciste a Lisa y al Teniente Hunter de dejarte hacer esto- comentó Vanessa a Kim.

-Bueno Lisa tenía suficiente de que preocuparse ayudando en los preparativos de todas las ceremonias de este día y el teniente también tenía lo suyo ocupándose de ser la escolta oficial del canario.- contesto Kim mientras se acomodaba el vestido.

Como el resto de las damas de honor, el trío de chicas iban ataviadas con vestidos cortos satinados rojos, sin mangas ni tiras, con cintura de sirena y escote tipo encanto, fáciles de tener listos, el único toque que las distinguía eran sus peinados, que cada una escogió para que reflejara su personalidad. Sammy opto por recogérselo con una media cola, Vanessa se decidió por alisarlo agregándole un flequillo y Kim solo le dio un poco más de volumen a su cabello. Las tres junto con Lisa y Helena se repartirían las tareas de ser damas de Jean y Claudia.

Aun acariciando la cabeza del perro, la mente inquieta de Sammy no podía sino darle vueltas a una idea que la incomodaba -¿Ustedes creen que sea verdad?-

-¿Qué cosa?- Vanessa intuyo que el tono de preocupación de su amiga, esto podría ser algo problemático para todas.

-Qué Lisa nunca nos dijo nada sobre su parentesco con el Almirante Hayes, porque tenía órdenes expresas de no divulgarlo.- la rubia tenía los ojos abiertos como platos mientras seguía analizando los últimos eventos.

Cuando Lisa abrazo a sus padres en la pista de vuelo de la base, había disparado a sabiendas o no, la cadena de rumores que funciona gracias a la curiosidad natural de la gente, las especulaciones no se hicieron esperar y las primeras en ser bombardeadas con preguntas fueron obviamente el trío de jóvenes que formaban parte del CDC del Macross, puesto que eran parte del grupo de personas que mejor conocen a Elizabeth Riber o Hayes. -¿Por qué creen que cambio su apellido?- continuo Sammy.

-Esa es fácil, debió haber estado casada antes de venir a la isla- Kim se unió a su amiga en sus elucubraciones.-

-¿Por qué casada? Pudieron haber creado una identidad falsa- dijo en tono intrigante. Tanto Vanessa como Kim meditaron por unos segundos las palabras de la menor del grupo.

-Esas son tonterías Porter- añadió Kim.

Vanessa se ajustó los lentes -Sammy estás leyendo demasiadas novelas de misterio, en realidad lo que comenta Kim es la explicación más factible.

Al ver que Sammy solo las miraba con interrogación, Kim movió su cabeza y procedió a explicarle algunas cosas sobre las regulaciones militares -Por que por mucho que su padre sea un almirante, crear una identidad falsa para entrar o permanecer en la milicia, es una ofensa que puede acarrear penas administrativas o de prisión-

-No creo que a un almirante le haga gracia tener a un hijo al que le hagan corte marcial por su culpa-

-Supongo que no- la rubia hizo una pausa para después proseguir -Pero no lleva un anillo de matrimonio, o siquiera uno de compromiso ¿Se habrá divorciado?- continuo Sammy determinada a resolver ese misterio particular.

-Es probable, aunque no explicaría porque no regreso a su apellido de soltera.- Si le preguntaran, Vanessa mentiría sobre nunca haber pensado que la actitud hermética de Lisa con respecto a su vida privada le pareciera algo intrigante por lo que ella -Nunca ha mencionado a un esposo, es más ella jamás había tenido una visita de naturaleza personal en la isla desde que fue desplegada aquí.- sus compañeras asintieron -Así que la verdad es difícil saber si ella siga o no casada.-

-Y eso es ser generosos con ella y su presunto esposo- agrego Kim.

-¿Cómo es eso?-

-Porque Lisa también puede ser algo peor Sammy-

-¿Peor… cómo?- ahora Samantha estaba confundida de verdad. Fue entonces que una idea le vino a su mente y no era particularmente agradable para ella, sus amigas o Lisa -Espera no me digan que creen que ella pude ser… viuda-

Sus amigas se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Kim rompió el silencio -No lo sabemos con certeza… pero creo que no podemos descartar esa posibilidad- con eso las chicas reasumieron los preparativos, era obvio que ninguna tenía el valor para preguntarle a Lisa sobre los rumores que estaban corriendo en la base, ni tampoco serían quienes le dijeran sobre estos, no querían que les sucediese lo mismo que al mensajero que entregaba las malas noticias.

Las luces de un par de moto patrullas anunciaban a todos los curiosos que se encontraban en la calle o circulando en sus vehículos que la hilera de vehículos tenía preferencia de paso. En el vehículo de en medio, una limosina negra con adornos nupciales se encontraban las novias y sus familias, un coche delante de ellos se encontraban Lisa y Helena que se mantenían en contacto con los organizadores por medio de sus teléfonos celulares, dando toques finales a todo el asunto.

-La verdad es que no pensé que este día llegaría.- Helena comento con un dejo de sobriedad poco común en ella.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Lisa que no se despegaba del teléfono solo miro a su amiga.

Chase miro por la ventanilla ya podía distinguir el edificio principal de la base -Me sorprende que Claudia hubiese esperado tanto tiempo por Roy ¿sabes?...- Riber solo alzo una ceja -Si hubiese sido yo, ya hubiera mandado al diablo a Fockker, amándolo o no-

-Te creo… si estuviera en su lugar tal vez yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.- admitió Lisa.

Fue en ese momento que Helena pudo observar a su amiga con detenimiento, a pesar de haber notado ciertos cambios cada vez que se escribían o conversaban por teléfono -las raras veces que podían hacerlo- Chase no había podido ver en persona a Lisa en muchos meses. El cambio resultaba evidente, a pesar de conservar la firmeza y determinación en su rostro, por primera vez este se mostraba casi como si se estuviese relajándose, permitiéndose disfrutar del momento, no se parecía en absoluto a la mujer retraída en que Lisa se había convertido desde que perdió a Karl. Había cambiado de un modo sutil, pero perceptible. -¿Por cierto todo está bien contigo?-

-Si todo bien…- Eso pareció sorprender a Lisa -¿A qué te refieres?- una sensación de temor recorrió a la inglesa, ella sabía que Helena tal vez no conociera del todo los detalles que rodeaban los eventos en Adak pero como Claudia esta tenía buen olfato.

-A nada en particular cariño, pero es evidente que has tomado algunas resoluciones importantes con respecto a tú vida- Helena fue vaga a propósito no quería que Lisa pensara que estaba fisgoneando en su vida, aunque ella si tuviese mucha curiosidad.

-Puede decirse de cierta manera- respondió de forma relajada Riber con una pequeña sonrisa -te lo contare después.-

-De acuerdo- escuchando la sinceridad de su amiga Helena decidió que no era momento para presionar.

Kim fue la primera en ver llegar la caravana -Ya están aquí- dijo señalando con un dedo.

El pequeño convoy pasó sin problemas por la entrada de la base para después enfilar rumbo a la entrada del estacionamiento, en pocos momentos la limusina que llevaba a las novias se colocó justo en la entrada de los jardines que había sido especialmente acondicionada para la ocasión.

Sentado junto a la puerta del asiento derecho Henry le dio una última inspección a su uniforme, que seguía luciendo igual de impecable que la última vez que se lo reviso… hace cosa de algunos segundos. Una vez satisfecho de que todo estuviera en orden se dirigió a la razón de que estuviera enfundado en su uniforme de gran gala -¿Lista?-

Claudia a su vez solo respondió con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro -Como nunca en mi vida.-

Henry sonrío, para después dirigirse al resto de sus acompañantes antes de que la puerta de la limusina se abriera -Es hora de comenzar-

Afuera mientras Lisa como madrina de honor formaba al resto de las damas y a Rags en sus posiciones, los reporteros se preparaban con sus cámaras para fotografiar, además de grabar el cortejo. Cuando el teniente Rodgers abrió la puerta Henry no tardo tiempo para salir acompañado del señor Williams, después salieron su esposa que sería acompañada por Rodgers hasta su asiento, Teri que sería llevada por Bowie, las novias salieron a lo último siendo Jean la primera tras perder un volado efectuado cuando ellas estuvieron solas en el vehículo, Claudia fue la última y con eso todos tomaron sus posiciones finales.

Adentro del lugar reinaba el silencio, roto únicamente por el sonido de la prensa y alguna que otro edecán dando indicaciones de última hora. Scott trataba de animar a Vince cuya ansiedad se había disparado aún más al saber que su novia había llegado al lugar. Entonces la marcha nupcial comenzó con sus estrofas y el pequeño perro maltes que llevaba el aparato especial para dejar los pétalos de rosas por toda la alfombra que Vincent Grant supo que el momento de la verdad había llegado al fin. Ansioso de poder ver a su prometida clavo sus ojos en la entrada a los jardines aguardando el momento en que esta apareciera, un acto que fue emulado por su casi cuñado.

Aprovechando la pausa Mitchell se acercó hasta su hijo para confortarlo, mientras él mismo se sacaba algo de su pecho -Voy a ser sincero contigo Roy, mi muchacho…- puso ambas manos en los hombros de su hijo mayo -en estos momentos sé que tus padres y Joyce donde quiera que estén, se encuentran mucho más tranquilos ahora que tú has encontrado una buena mujer con la cual vas a formar una familia… hijo-

Roy sonrió ante esas palabras -Yo sé que la hubieran amado como yo lo hago- era raro que Pop se abriera tanto al expresar sus emociones, no que fuera algo malo el cambio da do que la ocasión lo ameritaba. No que no lo hiciera sino más bien era poco frecuente, creció acostumbrado a ver a su padre adoptivo como un hombre amable, y alegre, pero hombre a final de cuentas. Las cosas serias se discutían solo una vez y con una cerveza en la mano de preferencia, pero esta vez Pop tenía una amplia sonrisa que transmitía tranquilidad a Roy.

-En eso tienes razón- termino Mitchell.

Rick sin proponérselo interrumpió a su hermano y padre -Aquí vienen- sus palabras hicieron que ambos miraran hacia el pasillo para como Rags lo cruzaba dejando pétalos a su paso.

Con eso la marcha nupcial comenzó a escucharse y Pop regreso rápidamente a su asiento mientras toda la gente se mantenía expectante. Pero fue Roy quien al cabo de unos agónicos segundos de espera puso en palabras la emoción de contemplar a la que sería su esposa vestida de novia, ya que de entre las muchas habilidades que poseía el piloto se encontraba ser particularmente talentoso a la hora de hablarle al oído a una mujer. Sin embargo lo que se encontraba frente a sus ojos era algo que jamás hubiera creído que existiese -Es un regalo de Dios- fue lo único que pudo decir al observar al ángel que escoltada por el comodoro recorría los pocos metros que separaban a ambos _-Lo dicho Roy Fockker… eres un desgraciado con mucha suerte-_

Ethanque intercalaba miradas entre el novio y la novia no podía sino concordar con la opinión generalizada de que la novia lucia simplemente radiante_ -Mírate Fockker, quien diría que serías así de afortunado- _su mente viajo a ese bar en Nápoles donde todo el grupo se conoció y se permitió reírse al recordar como intento conquistar a Claudia esa noche solo para terminar con un dolor de días en la mandíbula.

-Pequeño bastardo afortunado- alcanzo a leerle los labios a Pop que portaba una enorme sonrisa al observa a la que sería su futura nuera.

Claudia era justo lo que el doctor receta cuando se tienen problemas para sentar cabeza. Era sensible e intuitiva sin llegar a ser delicada ni insistente, sabía cuando debía darle su espacio y cuando tomar el asunto en sus manos. Había ciertamente demostrado ser bastante paciente con todos sus pasos

Una sonrisa que sin saberlo fue compartida por Henry que al ver como los novios y sus padrinos solo estaban ahí parados embelesados por la belleza de ambas mujeres. Dándole una mirada furtiva a la novia se dio cuenta que ella mantenía fija su mirada en Roy a la vez que no era capaz de sonreír, el viejo ruso evito derramar una pequeña e impertinente lagrima. Era un motivo de orgullo que Claudia lo hubiese escogido para ser la persona que la entregaría en el altar, significaba mucho para él, que nunca tuvo una hija propia y que sin embargo le había tomado un cariño muy particular a las mujeres que formaban parte del CDC del Macross, de manera especial a Claudia y Lisa.

_-Ojala estuvieras aquí mi amor…-_ pensó en su querida Miho _-la hubieras adorado-_

Tanto Claudia como Jean avanzaban envueltas en lo que para sus futuros esposos pareciera ser un halo angelical que las hacía simplemente brillar en el agonizante sol, mientras recorrían la distancia que los separabas de sus futuros esposos con una gracia que cualquier modelo de pasarela envidiaría y sus vestidos parecían más una segunda piel al estar completamente fundidos en ellas. Roy solo pudo sonreír aún más cuando noto que Claudia llevaba en su costado derecho la Cruz de la Armada que le había enviado con Bowie. Claro que su paso provoco que más de uno comentara la belleza de las novias y lo bien parecidos que lucían los novios en sus uniformes blancos. Cada pareja estaba tan abstraída en su otra mitad que no se dieron cuenta de que la música se había detenido, Rags se había colocado al lado de Rick, quien rápidamente le desprendió el arnés para dárselo a un edecán y ellas estaban frente a frente con Vincent y Roy respectivamente.

-Ya estamos aquí hija- las palabras de su padre, sacaron a Jean de su ensoñación, pero para su crédito disimulo bastante bien su ensoñación -Vincent Grant- le escucho hablar con su voz más potente, una que rara vez usaba con ella -Aquí te entrego a mi niña, a quien he criado, y amado desde hace 24 años. A partir de este momento su felicidad es tú responsabilidad principal.-

Pero lejos de amilanarse el joven respondió con seguridad -Estaré a la altura señor.- eso pareció satisfacer a su suegro quien le entrego a Jean que respiraba con dificultad por los nervios.

-Finalmente mi amor- alcanzo a decir la joven antes de abrazar a su prometido y este le besara la frente.

-Awww- fue lo que exclamaron las chicas del Trio ante esa escena.

La gente no pudo sino emitir risas, junto con pequeños gemidos de aprobación al ver el gesto entre la pareja. Pero si bien no se trataba de una competencia ni Claudia o Roy, permitirían el ser superados, por su hermano-cuñado y su futura cuñada. Henry se enderezo antes de mirar al piloto -Teniente Fockker, en este día muy especial para todas la personas que nos acompañan, le entrego a esta mujer de quien me siento honrado de saberme merecedor de su cariño, buenos deseos y afecto….- con eso tomo delicadamente la mano de Claudia para que Roy la tomara, pero antes de que lo hiciera, tuvo unas palabras para este -En el momento en que usted se quiera pasar de listo, tendré su cabeza en una bandeja de plata. ¿Entendido?- declaro solemnemente Henry J. Globalsky.

Sin proponérselo Roy trago un poco de saliva -Fuerte y Claro señor- por reflejo fue lo único que alcanzo a contestarle al tiempo que le daba un perfecto saludo militar al ruso, para después tomar la mano de Claudia.

La mujer no pudo contener por más tiempo una risa alegre y ruidosa al ser testigo de todo el intercambio, una gran parte ella aún no creía del todo que este día finalmente hubiera llegado. -Hola mi amor- dijo ella.

-Hola mi morenita- Después de 10 días de someter su autocontrol Roy Fockker ya no era capaz de soportar por más tiempo la separación íntima con Claudia, por lo que sin pensárselo dos veces soltó su mano para rodearla por la cintura y hacerla hacia él.

-¡Oh Dios!- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Claudia al ver las intenciones del piloto.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo Roy había atrapado a su mujer entre sus brazos para después comenzar a devorarle sus labios con un largo, profundo y nada tierno beso, tan fuerte que incluso Claudia se inclinó hacia su espalda mientras que Fockker profundizaba su beso, al tiempo que sus manos y las de ella recorrían desde el cuello hasta partes más bajas que la cintura, todo ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes en el lugar que no despegaban la vista de la pareja. Lisa, Helena y el resto de las damas solo miraban con incredulidad el beso, mientras que tanto Pop como Rick desde sus respectivos lugares lucían genuinamente apenados por el espectáculo propiciado por Roy, sonriendo nerviosamente al tiempo que movían la cabeza, actitud que fue emulada por Rags que trato de taparse el rostro usando sus peludas patitas. Teri solo sonreía mientras le decía a unos mortificados Bowie, Vince y así misma que solo se era joven una vez en la vida.

-¡Vamos Fockker deja algo para más tarde!- fue el comentario de uno de los pilotos de la nave que provoco que la sorpresa diera paso a las risas.

Los únicos que parecían algo contrariados eran Vince y Henry; pero antes de que estos pudieran hacer algo, el padre que oficiaría la ceremonia llamo la atención de tan particulares ovejas. -Hijos míos…- la voz del hombre era una tranquila pero que proyectaba autoridad suficiente en la misma como para que los novios se separaban y miraran a su interlocutor -entiendo su necesidad de demostrarse el profundo amor que sienten el uno por el otro, pero entre más pronto los casemos, los invitados podrán cenar y ustedes podrán regresar a actividades más… satisfactorias.- termino de decir con una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que el par se avergonzara así fuese solo un poco de su actitud.

Una vez que Claudia y Roy tomaron sus posiciones la misa dio inicio formalmente el padre dio la bienvenida a todos los presentes, remarcando el hecho de que las parejas tenían familiares y amigos de todos los rincones del mundo que los acompañaban en un momento tan especial. Llegado el momento leyó dos pasajes seleccionados por cada pareja. En el caso de Jean y Vince fue Mateo 19:4-6 -"Él les respondió: ¿Acaso no han leído que al principio el Creador, hombre y mujer los creó? Y agregó: Por esto el hombre dejará a su padre y a su madre, y se unirá a su mujer, y los dos serán un solo ser."- Vince y Jean se sujetaron cada uno de una mano, seguros de que su unión sería indivisible y duradera -"Así que ya no son dos, sino un solo ser. Por tanto, lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe nadie."- ninguno de los dos separo su vista del otro por lo que parecieron años para ellos pero solo fueron segundos para el resto de los presentes.

_-Ustedes son muy afortunados amigos míos.- _aunque hubo melancolía en el su pensamiento Scott se sintió por primera vez en mucho tiempo genuinamente feliz al ver los rostros de sus viejos amigos. No se engañaba, le dolía que Marlenne no estuviera con él, pero el ver como gente como Jean y Vince si podían tener un final "feliz" de alguna manera apaciguaba su corazón.

Por su parte Claudia y Roy escogieron un pasaje de Eclesiastés, el 4:9-12 -"Más valen dos que uno, pues mayor provecho obtienen de su trabajo. Y si uno de ellos cae, el otro lo levanta. ¡Pero ay del que cae estando solo, pues no habrá quien lo levante! Además, si dos se acuestan juntos, uno a otro se calientan; pero uno solo, ¿cómo va a entrar en calor? Uno solo puede ser vencido, pero dos podrán resistir. Y además, la cuerda de tres hilos no se rompe fácilmente."-

Resistir, vencer, siempre juntos los dos. A Roy le había gustado ese pasaje en particular ya que describía la base de su relación con Claudia. A pesar de todos los inconvenientes que se habían topado durante su noviazgo, la gran mayoría culpa suya debía admitir. Se encontraban aquí en este preciso momento a punto de unir para siempre sus vidas _-Y aun no puedo creerlo mi amor.-_

-Por favor los anillos.-

Ante el pedido del padre, tanto Scott como Rick se acercaron hasta el para hacer entrega de los pares de alianzas para finiquitar la unión, acto seguido el los coloco en manos de cada una de las parejas para que los intercambiaran al tiempo de decir cada uno sus votos.

Vince fue el primero, aunque con una mano un tanto nerviosa le coloco el anillo a Jean, su voz por el contrario era una segura -Este anillo es una muestra de mi amor. Jean Williams te casas con este anillo y con todo lo que soy.-

Conmovida y con un pulso igual de nervioso Jean correspondió el gesto del que ya consideraba su esposo - Con este anillo me comprometo a que todo lo que soy y seré siempre. Yo soy tuya y tú Vincent Grant eres mío.

Por primera vez en toda la ceremonia Roy estaba de verdad impaciente de que llegara su turno, tanto que casi, casi pierde el anillo. Pero logro recuperarlo sin que casi nadie se diera cuenta. - Claudia Grant…- tomo la mano de su prometida y se preparó para introducir la alianza -Este anillo es una muestra de mi amor, mi fidelidad, nuestra fe, nuestro compromiso con el otro y del círculo sin fin de nuestras vidas de ayer, hoy y mañana- con eso llevo el anillo hasta la base del anular de su ahora esposa.

Claudia por su parte hizo un esfuerzo para no soltar las lágrimas que comenzaban a arremolinarse en sus ojos, estaba pasando finalmente - Con este anillo, yo te desposo y yo te otorgo todos los tesoros de mi corazón, mi mente y mis manos. Te doy este anillo como símbolo de mi voto, y con todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo, yo te honro, en el nombre de Dios nuestro señor-

-Y con esto los declaro esposos y esposas…- declaro satisfecho el padre -Novios pueden besar a las novias-

Ni tardos ni perezosos, los esposos tomaron a sus esposas para darles el primero de lo que todos esperaran fueran muchos, pero muchísimos más. Los vítores y aplausos no se hicieron esperar lo mismo que los flashes de cámaras o teléfonos celulares todos ansiosos de captar los pormenores del evento.

-Fshmm- Helena trataba de contener lágrimas de felicidad al ver como su amiga lucia toda llena de felicidad. Se pasó de nuevo su pañuelo por su rostro en especial por su nariz.

-No sabía que las bodas te hacían llorar Lena…- declaro una sorprendida Lisa después de ver a su amiga.

Chase se limpió las mejillas -Ya somos dos.- fue su respuesta, una que conmociono más a la fuente que a cualquiera que la hubiese escuchado.

Ambas parejas recorrieron el pasillo recibiendo los aplausos y felicitaciones de los presentes hasta llegar al arco que servía de entraba y salida para la capilla hechiza del jardín donde les esperaba una guardia de honor integraba por compañeros oficiales del Macross que los aguardaban con espadas desenvainadas en cada lado del arco. -¡Atención!- la potente voz de Ahmed Massouf, el comandante del escuadrón Harpy, jefe de la guardia los recibió -Presenten armas- con eso todos extendieron sus espadas creando un arco simbólico por el cual las parejas pasaron con tremendo entusiasmo. Toda la escena se desarrolló bajo los ojos electrónicos de la prensa invitada que no perdió detalle de la ceremonia.

-Me alegra que terminara- comentó descuidadamente Ben mientras salían detrás de algunos de los invitados -ahora podemos comer-

Max suspiro internamente -¿Solo piensas en comer?-

-Si… y en chicas- contesto sobradamente Dixon, para frustración de su hermano quien en ocasiones no era capaz de entender que él era un hombre muy simple.

-Hey no se queden atrás- Dana que acompañaba a Bowie y nana iba adelante -Qué tenemos que ganar buenos lugares.-

Sus hermanos solo la miraron de reojo, hasta donde tenían entendido ellos tenían ya sus lugares asignados así que no había necesidad de apurarse. La recepción y la ceremonia civil se efectuarían en otra parte del jardín que estaba solo a unos metros de ahí, los asistentes podrían contemplar todo desde la comodidad de sus asientos. Gracias al apoyo del Comodoro y el interés suscitado por su unión, los trámites para obtener sus licencias de matrimonio, por lo que un par de jueces de paz de origen japonés uno y el otro norteamericano, ya los esperaban con los papeles ya listos para que todos estamparan sus firmas. Por lo que después de recitar los apartados legales correspondientes los novios firmaron el contrato que los vinculaba, después vinieron los testigos de honor, Rick, Scott, Lisa, Henry, Bowie, Helena firmaron en algunos casos en ambas actas.

-Y ahora por las facultades envestidas a mi persona por el código civil del Estado de Japón… validadas por las leyes de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, los declaramos marido y mujer-

Una última ronda de aplausos dio la bienvenida al anuncio del juez, finalmente Claudia y Roy, junto con Vince y Jean estaban legal y religiosamente unidos en matrimonio. Cada pareja estaba evidentemente feliz por tal acontecimiento, Nana se unió a Helena, Kim y Sammy como las más lloronas de la noche, aunque en su caso nadie le podía reprochar algo a la mujer. Rags que no falto en ninguna de las fotografías que las familias y amigos se tomaron en grupo, encontró la manera de colarse en las fotos de las parejas, mientras era perseguido por Rick y Roy, este último al final tenía la prueba que Lisa le había pedido de que el cachorro estaba mucho más repuesto de lo que aparentaba.

Pop no paraba de decir que ahora podía morir en paz ya que si su hijo mayor había logrado sentar cabeza, entonces no era descabellado suponer que Rick siguiera sus pasos pronto, eso incomodo levemente al piloto quien solo miro en dirección de Lisa o Minmei con la esperanza de que ninguna hubiese escuchado a su padre. Lisa por su parte pudo relajarse por unos momentos antes de comenzar a dirigir a los meseros, ayudada por Helena y el trío, cuando ninguna estuviera ocupada coqueteando con algún sujeto. Todos la estaban pasando bastante bien a decir verdad…

_-Maldición, todavía falta mucho para que esto termine-_

Salvo Susan Graham que encima de haber sido obligada por su cadena de televisión a cubrir la boda, tenía que pasar por la ignomia de cubrir la fiesta que le seguía desde un rinconcillo, bajo la mirada vigilante de un par de policías militares, bajo la excusa de que se trataba de que ella se mantuviera apegada a su trabajo y no incomodara de alguna manera a los invitados, algunos de ellos gente importante en las GDF y el UEG. Hacía un trabajo formidable en suprimir su disgusto, pero para cualquiera era evidente que la mujer desearía estar en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera allí. Pero estaba atascada gracias a su propia fama viendo con un bien disimulado estupor como Roy posaba para las fotos junto con esa mujer.

Una vez que terminaron con las fotos la directora del evento se dirigió a los novios -Muy bien cuando gusten, la recepción dará comienzo- con eso el grupo fue llevado de nueva cuenta donde sus invitados.

Obviamente los novios estaban en la mesa de honor, rodeados de mesas donde sus familias y amigos más cercanos se hallaban sentados, después venían los oficiales superiores del grupo, acompañados por algunos de los oficiales y delegados que habían venido de visita a la isla con motivo de las ceremonias, en el resto de la mesas se encontrabas colegas y amigos de los novios. Prontamente las bebidas y las entradas comenzaron a servirse cortesía del grupo de meseros, mientras que los invitados comenzaban a conversar entre ellos. Buena parte de los invitados eran miembros del Macross o de la base, algunos otros eran amigos de los novios que habían tenido la oportunidad de acompañar a alguna de las parejas en este día tan importante para sus amigos.

El sonido de un micrófono llamo la atención de todos. En uno de los costados de la acondicionada sala de fiestas, el maestro de ceremonias dio las palabras de bienvenida a los invitados -Buenas tardes tengan todos ustedes damas y caballeros que nos hacen el favor de acompañarnos en esta ocasión, de parte de los novios y sus familias reciban nuestro agradecimiento como todos ustedes sabrán en este día celebramos la unión de dos parejas en matrimonio, integradas por queridos y respetados miembros de la tripulación del SDCV-1 Macross…- mientras el maestro daba los pormenores Henry revisaba mentalmente una última vez su discurso, uno que esperaba reflejara el afecto que sentía tanto por Claudia como por Jean, y no pusiera dormir al resto de los asistentes, robo unas miradas a ambas parejas que no dejaban de sonreírse uno con el otro y todo al que los mirase. -Así pues cedo la palabra al Comodoro Henry Jojovich Globalsky OMM, SMV, MSC, RCN quien como padrino de bodas dirigirá unas breves palabras.-

Conteniendo un pequeño dejo de frustración por no disponer de más tiempo para prepararse, pero seguro de que lo que tenía decir era importante, el ruso se puso de pie, con una copa de champaña en su mano -Buenas Tardes a todos los que están presentes en esta agradable tarde en este bello lugar, en el que nos hemos reunido para acompañar a Claudia, Jean, Roy y Vince en tan importante evento, distinguidas familias Grant, Fockker y Williams, Estimados invitados, damas y caballeros.- recorrió con su vista el lugar, sorprendiéndose de encontrar a tantos amigos y conocidos en la misma -Ser la persona encargada de hacer el brindis de una boda, es de mucha responsabilidad, o al menos es lo que pienso, y es porque a veces no se encuentran las palabras exactas para decirles a los recién casados y a todos los invitados algo que realmente resulte adecuado al momento que se está viviendo y además relevante para los desposados.- hubo gestos de aprobación en algunos.

Henry miro entonces a los novios -Por ello, trataré de referirme a todo aquello que se hace importante dentro de la nueva vida que tendrán, quienes por voluntad propia han decidido unir sus vidas de aquí en adelante.- Globalsky se permitió sonreír -Hace mucho tiempo, en el recibidor de la base naval de Nápoles tuve la oportunidad de conocer a una muy joven suboficial que tenía todos los signos visibles de estar enamorada…- Claudia se sonrojo al recordar el día en que conoció al ruso -Ella esperaba a su entonces novio, para pasar unos momentos juntos antes de asistir a los compromisos que ambos mantenían en esa ocasión. Él llego tarde, bastante tarde, basta decir que ese fue el comienzo de un desastroso fin de semana, que probo hasta qué punto la joven y su novio eran capaces de confiar el uno del otro y en su incipiente relación.- Roy exhalo por su nariz incomodo por ese particular recuerdo -Aunque se debió a que cometió un error típico de todos nosotros quienes hemos estado enamorados…- por unos instantes se permitió egoístamente pensar en Miho y la manera en como esta lo sorprendía en muchas ocasiones con sus "días de besos inesperados" -Tratar de planear a la perfección el romance, en lugar de que este sea libre y espontaneo, cuando tenemos a la pareja adecuada.- Le sonrió al piloto, que abrazo a Claudia que tenía una sonrisa particularmente reconfortante -Cuando ese es el caso, se produce un fenómeno de simbiosis particularmente interesante.- hizo una breve pausa para mirar a Vincent y Jean.

-Lo que me lleva a otra joven pareja que conocí cuando llegue a la isla. Ella acaba de salir de su turno en el quirófano, había ayudado en una complicada operación de un chico de apenas 6 años y estaba inconfundiblemente agotada, sin embargo tuvo la presencia de ánimo suficiente para saludar a un hombre quien le obsequio un animal de peluche mientras la abrazaba al tiempo de murmurarle algo su oído, lo que sea que haya sido no solo le levanto su ánimo, también provoco que cuando el niño despertara, lo hiciera para encontrar ese mismo animal con vendajes en los mismo lugares que el suyo.- el ruso sonrió recordando esa pequeña anécdota -Sobra decir que el niño que se recuperó de manera mucho más rápida gracias a ese pequeño gesto- Jean apretó la mano de su esposo-

-A esa pareja en cuestión poco le hacía falta ya para llegar a dar el paso definitivo, pero se tomaron su tiempo para disfrutar de su relación, para conocerse a profundidad y para decidir con seguridad lo que ambos querían del otro- el viejo asintió con la cabeza -En el tiempo ha pasado sin embargo y ambas parejas de jóvenes están ahora aquí presentes unidos por el más sagrado de los lazos que el hombre conozca- miro de nuevo a donde se encontraban los novios -Claudia, Roy. Jean y Vincent- contemplo a esos cuatro jovenes por unos momentos, todos diferentes entre sí, la sinceridad con la que hablaba y la determinación con la cual actuaba Claudia, contrastaba con la amabilidad y cortesía que eran el norte del comportamiento de Jean. Mientras que Roy era un hombre que no temía actuar de acuerdo a sus instintos y corazonadas, en tanto que Vince era metódico en su accionar en casi todos los aspectos de su vida. Los polos se atraen y por alguna razón cada uno de ellos había encontrado en el otro a su pareja perfecta.

-La vida de cada uno de ustedes es como un largo camino que el día de hoy se han encontrado y se unen para definir un solo sendero, el cual recorrerán a partir de ahora, esperamos todos los aquí reunidos que esta unión que hoy se consuma sea tan sólida que nada ni nadie pueda deshacer. Y eso hijos míos…- se permitió escucharse un tanto personal en su discurso, no que eso tuviese algo de malo, ya que la gente conocía lo mucho que estimaba a Claudia, y Jean -en los tiempos en que vivimos se trata de algo particularmente difícil- sus palabras provocaron que los invitados permanecieran en silencio por lo que pareció ser un largo tiempo, la guerra parecía estar siempre presente sin importar lo que algunos quisieran.

-Para ustedes que comienzan esta nueva etapa de su vida les tengo que decir que lo que hoy inician no es nada fácil, la vida matrimonial es algo que se tiene que cuidar como una planta, hay que regarla día con día, semana tras semana, año tras año, para que crezca y perdure para siempre, aún en los peores momentos.- Globalsky adopto una pose augusta antes de continuar -Hay que cuidarla para que no se marchite y llegue a ser algo que se pueda admirar y ver desde la distancia. Eso se magnifica muy especialmente para nosotros los militares y nuestros seres queridos, que vivimos con el siempre latente miedo de la separación de nuestros seres queridos.- Sarah busco la mano de Donald y la sujeto dejando escapar un breve suspiro. Mientras que Scott pensó en Marlenne una vez más y en lo mucho que le hubiera gustado estar ahí -Algunos matrimonios, como los que están aquí presentes- miro a sus amigos los Hayes, así como a los Williams, también observo a varias familias que estaban presentes -no me dejarán mentir que la vida de casados está llena de alegrías y tristezas, desencantos y arrebatos, es decir hay toda una gran amalgama de sentimientos que a veces nublan esa felicidad que tanto buscamos, pero ante todas estas vicisitudes que se presentan lo único que es capaz de vencer es el amor…- relajo su postura solo un poco -Porque lo único que tiene sentido en un mundo que pareciera haberse olvidado de escucharse y entenderse, es el amor. Es la herramienta más poderosa que poseemos y una de la que en raras ocasiones estamos conscientes de todos sus efectos, y sin embargo el amor juega un papel preponderante en la vida de todos nosotros lo sepamos o no, porque es el amor de nuestros seres queridos el que nos permite superar todas las dificultades a las cuales nos enfrentamos y porque es el amor el que llena nuestras vidas como pareja.- alzo su copa -Así pues acompáñenme amigos míos a bendecir y darles nuestros buenos deseos a estos jóvenes, que con su ejemplo nos muestran el camino correcto. Porque lo dice un viejo dicho cuyo autor se ha perdido en la noche de los tiempos… "En las tormentas de la vida, el mástil de la perseverancia es el último en naufragar y el amor nunca se acabara"- la gente se puso de pie y alzo sus copas -Claudia Roy. Jean, Vince… De parte mía y de todos los presentes ¡Buenos vientos y buena mar para todos ustedes! ¡A su salud!- con eso todos los presentes brindaron con el comodoro por la felicidad de las parejas.

Los aplausos, ni las expresiones de alegría se hicieron esperar cuando los padres de Jean, Teri, y Mitchell dieron sus propios brindis por la felicidad de sus hijos, mientras que Rick, Scott, Lisa y Helena acompañaron a sus amigos con sus propias y breves palabras. -Y ahora después de los brindis de la familia y amigos de los novios, ha llegado el momento de que estos pasen a la pista para que bailen su primera canción como marido y mujer-Con eso fue el momento en que las parejas se dispusieron a bailar su canción elegida. Una voz intensa los recibió -Buenas noches a todos ustedes, en especial para los novios, es un gran honor estar acompañándolos en esta ocasión tan especial…- Ella estaba lista así lo sentía cada fibra de su cuerpo y ese era el momento por el cual ella estaba ahí enfundada en un vistoso vestido azul y purpura sin mangas, micrófono en mano parada en un escenario improvisado de frente al espacio que servía como pista de baile-Comenzaremos la noche con la canción escogida por los novios…- anticipando la ola de murmullos por la elección de la melodía solo sonrió antes de continuar -Youre the first my last my everything de Barry White. Espero que les guste la adaptación que se le hizo- Giro su cabeza -Ok chicos- se dirigió a sus músicos -como lo ensayamos.- Si tenía nervios estaba haciendo un gran trabajo, hizo su propio conteo esperando que los acordes comenzaran y ella iniciara su presentación.

We got it together did'nt we

Nobody but you and me

We got it together baby

My first, my last, my everything…

Cualquiera que hubiera escuchado antes la canción se sorprendería de la elección de la misma, a pesar de que los arreglos en las notas restaban un poco la alegría y el ritmo de la misma, el hecho de que ambas parejas estaban bailando a un ritmo un tanto más energético que lo acostumbrado apenas comenzó a sonar y pronto a nadie le importaba si eso rompía con la tradición, esta era una celebración de la vida y la alegría que acarreaba amar y saberse amado.

…And the answer to all my dreams

You're my sun, my moon, my guiding star

My kind of wonderful, that's what you are

I know there's only, only one like you

Theres no way they could have made two

You're you're all i'm living for

Your love i'll keep for evermore…

A pesar de haberla ensayado una y cien veces para quedar a gusto con lo que Jean y Claudia querían, a Minmei se le estaba haciendo particularmente difícil mantener el tono y la cadencia de las letras, pero al ver la sonrisa en Jean que no despegaba sus ojos de Vince y el cómo Roy mantenía un fuerte abrazo en las caderas de Claudia se dijo a si misma que ella podía hacerlo. No era la única en esa situación, Roy Fockker era muchas cosas entre las cuales se encontraba ser un bailarín consumado "Bailar con tú pareja, es como seducirla sin quitarle la ropa" le dijo una vez a su hermano. Sin embargo, aunque pareciera mentira en esta ocasión sus pies parecían tener problemas de coordinación. No ayudaba que la razón para tal desconcentración llevase un ajustado vestido corto blanco y lo mirara de forma enigmática, como si se tratase de una cazadora jugando con su presa.

Claudia noto como su esposo luchaba para mantenerse a la par de ella -¿Qué pasa piloto?- así que decidió jugar un poco con él -¿No puedes mantener el ritmo?- con eso hizo que las manos de Roy bajaran más allá de sus caderas. -Es una pena mí amor, yo quería que nos divirtiéramos mucho esta noche.- la cara de fingida inocencia de la mujer obro el milagro.

-Oh pequeña, esta noche nos vamos a divertir… tanto que vas a odiar esa palabra, eso te lo prometo o no me llamo Roy Fockker- con eso la acerco y le dio otro apasionado beso mientras más de uno de los presentes se sonreía o sonrojaba.

You're the first my last my everything

In you i've found so many things

A love so new only you could bring

Can't you see if you,

You'll make me feel this way…

Rick, Mitchell y Teri estaban en la primera mesa, simplemente miraban extasiados a ambas parejas, disfrutando el hecho de que bailaban sin que les importase lo que estuvieran pensando los demás _-Así tiene que ser, tal vez la boda la haya pagado el UEG, pero esta es su boda merecen disfrutarla-_ pensó Rick después de que Vince alzo uno de sus brazos para que Jean diera una vuelta y terminara depositándose de espaldas en el pecho de su esposo.

-¡Eso es muchachos! Acaben con esa pista ¡SÍ!- comento Dana con evidente entusiasmo en su voz, que hizo que más de uno mirara a la chica.

-Su hermana es cosa seria- comento divertido Carr que estaba sentado junto con Ben y Max que solo querían pasar desapercibidos

-Se ven tan felices juntos los cuatro- Pop dejo escapar con una sonrisa. Estaba completamente orgulloso de sus hijos era ser llanamente obvio. El viejo piloto había viajado con la idea de que sus hijos estuvieran luchando para poder mantenerse enteros debido a toda la presión que resulta de estar combatiendo en una guerra. Afortunadamente sus temores han probado ser infundados hasta ahora y tanto Roy como Rick se muestran decididos a no permitir que la brutalidad del conflicto los prive de sus emociones.

-Son felices- aclaro Teri, algo en que tanto Pop como Rick estaban totalmente de acuerdo.

-Eso es algo que se nota a simple vista nana- comentó Bowie al ver a sus hermanos disfrutar de su baile. No lo quiso admitir pero una pequeña parte suya sintió envidia de Claudia y Vince, al parecer ellos habían hecho las paces con quienes eran y lo que hacían, habían aceptado lo bueno y lo malo de estar en la milicia, que ya no les afectaba en lo más mínimo al parecer.

-Definitivamente- concluyó Rick que solo sonreía mientras observaba divertido como su hermano bailaba junto con Claudia su canción, un pequeño cosquilleo le recorrió la espalda. _-Que afortunados deben sentirse todos ellos, después de tantos obstáculos…- _

La abuela Grant estaba particularmente encantada por el aura que parecía rodear a su nieta mayor, el hecho de que ella estuviera disfrutando de su boda le reconfortaba enormemente, ya que con el antecedentes de la injerencia de gente extraña -y no lo decía solamente por los sujetos de relaciones públicas- le preocupaba que Claudia estuviera tan estresada que un colapso nervioso fuera una posibilidad real para ella. Sin embargo al verla mover sus caderas al ritmo de la música, mientras bailaba junto a su esposo con la felicidad plasmada en su rostro, la anciana no pudo hacer más que _-Oh mi niña, ojala que tus padres te estén viendo-_

You're like a first morning dew on a brand new day

I see so many ways that i can love you

Till the day i die

You're my reality yet i'm lost in a dream…

Por primera vez en el día Lisa se dio el lujo de relajarse, como madrina de honor estaba a cargo de manera informal de que la boda transcurriera con toda la normalidad posible, eso abarcaba desde mantener a los invitados entretenidos, que las entradas y bebidas fluyan sin problemas, vigilar que cierta reportera no deseada no desapareciera de su vista o de las de sus escoltas. En fin asegurarse que alguna de las novias no tuviera algún ataque de pánico, ni de ira que pudiera manchar una noche que se suponía debía ser la mejor de sus vidas. Así que estaba sentada en una de las mesas más cercanas a donde los novios y sus familias se encontraban ubicados, acompañada de su pequeña bola de pelos que estaba tranquilo echado a un costado de sus pies. No que eso le molestara, por el contrario tenía la oportunidad de pasar tiempo junto a sus padres que no se perdían ni un solo detalle de la boda.

-¡Oh Donald! Lucen tan felices- su madre como casi todos los presentes no podía quitar sus ojos de las parejas.

Donald que aunque se sentía un tanto desubicado por la elección de la música no pudo más que darle la razón a su esposa. -Es cierto querida- si ella se la estaba pasando a gusto en la boda, él no tenía deseos de arruinarle la diversión a su esposa.

-Desearía poder hacerlo- Sarah suspiro, por unos momentos recordó su propia boda con Don, en particular en hecho de que estuvieron bailando toda la noche en esa ocasión. Sacudió su cabeza, no quería amargarle la noche a Lisa o a su esposo con cosas que para nadie era posible cambiar.

-Amor- Don puso una mano sobre un hombro de Sarah -me gustaría bailar contigo esta noche- su esposa solo lo miro sorprendida -no lo hemos hecho en algún tiempo, y sé que crees que no puedes hacerlo, pero confía en mí…- dijo apretando suavemente el hombro de su esposa.

-¡Sí! Me gustaría mucho- contesto entusiasmada Sarah.

-Bien en cuanto la pista se abra te llevare- declaro Donald antes de darle un rápido beso en la mejilla a su esposa.

Lisa sonrió al presenciar ese gesto entre sus padres. Aunque para cualquiera que los conociese los Hayes eran un matrimonio que indudablemente se amaba, era evidente que se trataba de uno moldeado a la vieja usanza de la aristocracia inglesa, en donde las demostraciones públicas de afecto no eran del todo bien vista por la sociedad. _-Muchas cosas han cambiado durante este tiempo- _pondero por unos momentos, esa era una más que excelente señal para ella, al parecer su padre se ha suavizado algo, eso estímulo a la joven -_Quien sabe a lo mejor sea buena idea hablar con más calma después de que la agitación de la boda termine- _con eso regreso su mirada a la pista donde se encontraban sus amigos.

You're the first my last my everything

I know there's only, only one like you…

Theres no way they could have made two

Girl you're my reality

But i'm lost in a dream

You're the first you're the last my everything.

Cuando la música se detuvo y los novios se besaron apasionadamente de nuevo, todos los presentes aplaudieron efusivamente a los novios por el baile, Pop y Rick en particular, se pusieron de pie de la emoción. Lo que ocasiono las sonrisas de los demás invitados, por parte Lisa no pudo evitar el notar como el joven piloto y su padre, portaban una expresión de alegría que la contagio. A pesar de todos los defectos que le conocía a Hunter y las diferencias que lo separaban de su hermano mayor no podía negar que se trataba de un par muy unido, que en ocasiones le provocaba un poco de envidia ya que ella siempre anhelo el haber tenido una hermana o hermano. Sonrió de nuevo al recordar la profunda amistad que la unía con Claudia o Helena, la americana siempre había dejado muy claro que para ella; Lisa era una persona muy importante en su vida, tan importante de hecho que la consideraba como miembro de su familia.

-Maldición, mi maquillaje se va a correr a este paso- con eso Lisa se volteo para encontrarse con Helena que con un pañuelo de seda trataba de limpiarse las lágrimas que simplemente se negaban a ceder, y que además podían arruinarle el maquillaje. Mientras que Ethan, sentado a su lado, trataba de no reírse del predicamento de su amiga. Solo movió su cabeza, para mirar de nuevo a la pista.

En ese preciso momento Claudia que estaba aún en los brazos de Roy, además de portar una expresión soñadora en todo su rostro miro a su amiga. Decir que la morena se encontraba en las nubes en esos momentos era quedarse bastante corto, Claudia simplemente se encontraba tocando el cielo y las estrellas, su sonrisa plena de felicidad era la prueba de ello. Lisa volvió a sonreír. _-Si alguien se merece ser felices son ustedes-_ pensó en sus amigos.

Después de recobrar brevemente su aliento Minmei hablo por el micrófono -Y ahora por favor las familias de los recién casados, por favor acompáñenos- con eso una pista de vals más tradicional para la ocasión se escuchó por las bocinas.

Llegó el turno para que los familiares de los novios, pasaran y bailaran con sus nueras, yernos, cuñados y cuñadas. Pop, el padre de Jean, el comodoro Globalsky, Rick, Bowie, acompañados de Teri, quien a pesar del bastón bailo con tanto con Roy, como con Vince, además de la señora Grant, y Lisa. Como miembros inmediatos de la familia, después fue el turno de los amigos cercanos, padrinos y madrinas. Desde su lugar en el escenario armado para su presentación Minmei podía apreciar claramente toda la pista de baile.

Cuando fue el turno de Rick para bailar con Claudia, el piloto tomo a su cuñada por la cintura y ambos comenzaron a bailar, el contraste de alturas era curioso. Con tacones la morena era todavía más alta de lo que ya era, pero eso no disuadió a su cuñado que comenzó a decirle varias cosas al oído que hicieron que Claudia se riera.

-Ese es el Teniente Hunter querido- Lisa escucho que su madre hablaba con su padre -conocí a su padre más temprano.- por reflejo la joven se tensó por unos momentos, recordando la última vez que un hombre con una relación particular con ella le fue presentado a su padre.

Para su crédito Hayes se mantuvo con una expresión neutra en el rostro, denotando parecer interesado -Lo sé querida.- Don omitió el hecho de que había solicitado al Almirante Fox una copia electrónica del archivo de Rick, que había leído mientras su esposa se arreglaba en la habitación de su hotel. Eso sin mencionar la pequeña asignación de Ethan que disfrazaba miradas furtivas al joven piloto.

-Creo que lo correcto sería invitarlo a él y su padre a desayunar o almorzar mañana con nosotros querido ¿No crees que sería lo correcto Liz?- su madre enfilo sus baterías hacia donde su hija disfrutaba como Claudia y Rick seguían bailando.

Tomada por sorpresa Lisa no supo contestar más que un simple -Me parece… que está bien madre…- para mirar luego a su padre -¿Tendrán tiempo?- pregunto mientras intentaba que sus nervios la traicionasen.

Por el contrario su padre ya esperaba encontrarse en tal situación -Ciertamente lo sería amor.- Don no develaba nada más que interés ante los comentarios de Sarah -Desgraciadamente no creo que eso sea posible. Ya conoces nuestra agenda mañana.-

Sarah hizo una pequeña mueca -Tienes razón lo había olvidado…- pero no iba a dar por vencida -En ese caso que les parece si los invitamos a cenar y conversar con nosotros cuando sea el momento- por las miradas de su esposo e hija, fue obvio que ninguno de los dos había considerado esa opción.

-Bueno no creo que ellos puedan desentenderse de su compromiso de esta noche.- se apuró en contestar Donald. Al que no le agradaba del todo la idea, ya que aún necesitaba tiempo para dilucidar cuál era el carácter del piloto americano.

-Si hay un problema, entonces que solo sea el Teniente Hunter entonces.- Sarah no pensaba en admitir la derrota.

-Eso sería algo que podría conseguirse- admitió Donald.

-Muy bien ¿Cariño?- Sarah miro a su hija.

-Si mama-

-Te molestaría invitar al Teniente a nuestra mesa cuando sea el momento.

-Ninguno mama-

-Muchas gracias Lisa-

-Hombre mira a esos dos- uno de los miembros de la banda comento al ver que Jean se abalanzo a los brazos de Vince, después de terminar de bailar unos pasos con Scott. -El amor pego duro en ella.

-Les pego duro a ambos- comento corrigiendo a su amigo, el guitarrista de la misma,

La cantante le dio la razón a los comentarios alegrándose de que su amiga la doctora, y su ahora esposo estuvieran casados finalmente. De entre las personas que había conocido durante su estadía en la nave, Jean y Vince habían sido dos de las más amables personas con las que hubiera tratado, además de ser un par de las contadas que no trataron de disuadirla de su sueño de llegar a ser una cantante. Así que estaba realmente feliz por ellos. _-No son los únicos…- _Minmei observo a la otra pareja_ -después de todo, Rick tenía razón y Fockker encontró a la hora de su zapato- _Roy también era su amigo, aunque a veces hacia el papel de hermano mayor fastidioso, era un buen sujeto; y a pesar de no conocer muy bien a Claudia Grant, solo se necesitaba ver la sonrisa del piloto para saber que él era feliz al lado de la morena. Y eso era algo definitivo.

-Eres un buen bailarín Rick- comento Teri con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Se hace lo que se puede nana- Rick respondió de igual manera, para después darle un abrazo y estrecharla más.

Después de haber bailado con su nuevo nieto, era el turno de su joven hermano para compartir una pieza con la mujer ya mayor. La primera vez que se vieron, durante unas vacaciones en Nueva York Teri había sorprendido a Rick con su vitalidad a pesar de estar entrada en años, ahora años después de ese encuentro mientras la veía mover sus caderas con tal gracia para su edad, que desafiaban las dos cirugías previas y la artritis crónica que padece desde algunos años ya, el joven estaba seguro de que si llegaba a ser tan viejo, deseaba conservarse al menos en espíritu como lo hacía la mayor de los Grant.

-Estas siendo un poco atrevido- replico esta.

Teri por otro lado agradecía el tener aun la fuerza suficiente para haber llegado a este día con bien, dos de sus nietos se estaban casando con parejas que los amaban y respetaban, además que el tercero se había reconciliado con el resto de la familia, y ahora estaba bailando con un muchacho joven bastante y apuesto.

-No lo creo nana, además la idea es que no solo lo novios la pasen bien por hoy.- contesto con desparpajo Hunter.

-Jajaja…- Teri no pudo evitar reírse ante las palabras -Si eso es cierto- Con el par siguió bailando por algunos minutos más antes de hacer el respectivo cambio de parejas.

Poco después fue momento para que se sirviera la cena para todos los presentes. En ese momento Vince Jackson se le acerco a Minmei.

-Minmei.- su agente venía acompañado por una persona de relaciones públicas.

-Dime Vince-

-Tengo noticias…- eso hizo que la chica se pusiera en alerta. -Tú transferencia está confirmada.-

-Mañana será citada por recursos humanos y le darán los pormenores- hablo el agente de relaciones.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tengo en Ataria?-

-Probablemente no excederá de las 72 horas. Incluso puede ser menos-

La joven se quedó en silencio después de escuchar esas palabras, sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que su partida de la isla se concretara, pero siempre es algo difícil de asimilar que pronto deba decirle adiós al lugar que ha sido su hogar por los últimos cuatro años.

Minmei asintió con la cabeza, con eso el agente se fue dejándola acompañada de Vince -¿Estas bien pequeña?- le pregunto este al ver como la chica se había quedado quieta.

-Sí… es solo que imaginaba que tendría un poco más de tiempo.-

-Te entiendo-

-Si me disculpas tengo que hablar con mis tíos y darles la noticia- dijo la chica mientras se recomponía. -Regresare después de cenar-

-Por supuesto ve y dale a tú familia la buena nueva.- La joven le sonrió para después dirigirse a la mesa donde se encontraban sus tíos y primo.

_-Era esto lo que quería… una oportunidad para triunfar.- _pero de alguna manera ella no estaba convencida con sus propias palabras.

La cena transcurrió sin problema alguno, para la mayoría de las personas. Lisa y Helena debieron de degustar rápidamente para después asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden con los invitados. La pista de baile se abrió poco después, las chicas del trio fueron las primeras en salir a bailar y poco después ya había una buena cantidad de personas en la misma. Ethan también aprovecho para dirigirse a la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigos, deseaba felicitarlos una vez más y sin proponérselo del todo termino conversando con Rick, intercambiando experiencias.

-Yo tengo un equipo independiente el Bermellón, Max, Ben…- Rick se corrigió -digo los Tenientes Dixon y Sterling…- giro para ver a sus dos subordinados -forman parte del mismo, muy buenos pilotos a pesar de su juventud. También está el Teniente Carr, que no está presente en estos momentos.- conversaba desde hace unos minutos con el piloto inglés.

_-Juventud eso es rico-_ Kramer contuvo la ironía que se rebosaba en él cuando escucho esas palabras, decidió beber su brandy después de todo se encontraba "en misión" -Independiente dijiste… ¿desde hace cuando vuelas?-

-Oye Clau…- Helena se acercó hasta su amiga, que se encontraba conversando con su abuela y los padres de Jean -el maestro de ceremonias pregunta si la cantante ya puede reasumir su acto.-

-Diles que nos de unos minutos más- contesto la morena -déjame buscar a Roy.-

-Como gustes… por cierto ¿Has visto a Lisa?-

-No ¿pasa algo?-

-Bueno se suponía que ella debía ayudar al comodoro con los VIP que asistieron, ya sabes asegurarse de que se encuentren bien atendidos…- ambas mujeres observaron cómo Henry conversaba con varios oficiales y políticos, a pesar de tener a Maistroff y Carruthers a su lado era evidente que el ruso no estaba del todo cómodo. -pero tú jefe parece estar solo, bueno casi-

-Si la veo, la mando con el comodoro, pero yo no lo recomendaría. Más de uno podría perder la cabeza a mordidas.- con eso ambas mujeres rieron.

-Creo que a tú jefe eso no le importaría- antes de irse, Chase noto como Ethan y Rick parecían estar entretenidos hablando -¿Oye que pasa allá?-

-Nada, solo dos pilotos hablando cosas de pilotos- dijo con algo de humor Claudia.

-Ya veo- picada por la curiosidad, Chase se quedó a escuchar una parte

Rick respondió de inmediato a la pregunta del inglés -Hice mi primer solo a los doce…- sin poder ocultar el orgullo de ser ya un veterano piloto -y para cuando tenía 16 ya era piloto competidor amateur en el circuito aéreo- Ethan no tuvo más remedio que abrir sus ojos.

-Eso es…- Kramer busco un adjetivo adecuado para lo que estaba pensando -impresionante- y no encontró alguno que fuera de su agrado así que utilizo uno francamente convencional para su gusto.

No era el único sorprendido, Helena que se acercó para escuchar mejor y Dana que daba cuenta de un vaso con refresco preguntaron lo mismo casi al unísono -¿De verdad?-

-Totalmente chicas, Crackshoot,- Roy se acercó hasta Rick y le toco el hombro -Acá mi hermanito fue campeón de la categoría en acrobacia libre por tres años seguidos, supero a sujetos con el doble de sus años de experiencia como mínimo.- continuo el rubio -Fue el primero en su clase en la escuela de vuelo y fue seleccionado para entrar en TopGun, pero decidió que quería venir hasta Ataria y aprender del mejor.-

-Si como no…- Eso era algo que le costaba difícil de creer a Ethan, hasta que vio la seriedad en los ojos de Rick -¿Cómo es que decidiste venir hasta acá y no entrar en TopGun?-

Moviendo los hombros el joven le contesto a su contraparte inglés -En realidad, no había cupo para oficiales menores…- aclaro Rick -todas las plazas en NAS Fallon estaban llenas de comandantes de escuadrones y pilotos veteranos, estaban refrescando sus conocimientos y actualizando tácticas aéreas, yo llevaba poco más de un año y era un teniente tercero para tener una oportunidad debía esperar al menos un año más, cuando hubo la posibilidad de formar parte de la Ala Aérea del Macross no lo pensé…- Rick dio un trago a su vaso con refresco -Aquí tuve la oportunidad de observar a gente que venía de diversos lugares, algunos ya tenían experiencia de combate, otros tenían una gran habilidad y talento nato…-

Ethan pensó en las palabras del joven y no encontró falla en su razonamiento, el mismo había deseado integrarse al Macross -eso y que Roy, Claudia y en especial Lisa se encontraban allá- pero el hecho de que la FAA sería una de las primeras en recibir sus nuevos F-35B, por lo que sería necesario contar con pilotos veteranos para instruir a los novatos para volar sus nuevos aviones, fue un factor de peso que le hizo decidirse a quedarse en su país y en la RN, al final del día no se había arrepentido de su decisión, no solo comandaba un escuadrón. Era el CAG más joven en la historia de la RN.

Regreso su atención donde Rick terminaba de hablar -Me gusta pensar que algo he aprendido, de mis compañeros pilotos-

-Bueno para eso es la vida Rick…- por primera vez dejo de lado su tono formal para dirigirse a Hunter -¿Dices que te dieron el mando de un equipo?-

Rick asintió -Si debido a las pérdidas y reajustes que se han hecho. Se decidió que serían disueltos, para formar equipos de vuelo más pequeños, de esa manera se aprovechaban pilotos con veteranía para guiar de forma más rigurosa a los reemplazos antes de llevarlos al combate.- explico a su camarada -Es difícil estar al mando de un equipo, con todo solo tengo que preocuparme de cuatro personas en una misión- agito su bebida -solo puedo suponer que tú y Roy la tienen mucho peor que yo- miro a Ben y Max que conversaban con Vince y sus suegros -A veces me pregunto, si estoy capacitado para estarlo-

Ethan al menos podía decir que el muchacho tenía una cabeza bien puesta sobre sus hombros en lo concerniente a su responsabilidad como líder de vuelo, así que no vendría mal aconsejar dentro de lo posible al chico -Ser el responsable por la misión, además de la seguridad de tus pilotos de flanco, así sean uno o cien, siempre será algo agotador Hunter. Quien diga que puede hacerlo dormido, no está capacitado de estar al mando. Tú haces bien en estar nervioso, eso te vuelve atento a los detalles- Rick seguía atento a las palabras de Ethan -pero recuerda siempre que a veces simplemente no importa lo mucho que las misiones se planeen.

-Murphy siempre encontrara la manera de estropearte el día.- agrego Helena.

La mayoría de los presentes ahora estaban prestando atención al piloto inglés -Como la vez que perdimos al Ilustrious. Yo volaba en CAP y acabamos con un par de vuelos enemigos, entonces cuando estábamos a punto de declarar que el espacio aéreo estaba asegurado ¡Boom!- había ocasiones cuando contaba la historia de ese día, que Ethan podía jurar que escuchaba la explosión que condeno su antigua nave -De la nada un vuelo de Fullbacks que volaron casi tan bajo que parecían serpientes arrastrándose, llegó y soltó sus vampiros- hubo silencio, el piloto no necesito decir más.

-Leímos los reportes- dijo Rick -ustedes no hicieron nada mal- Kramer le sonrió al muchacho.

-Y aun así perdimos un portaaviones. Como dicen…- dio un sorbo -cuando llego el momento de irte, simplemente tienes que irte.- el ambiente se quedó en un silencio incómodo.

-Estoy casi segura de que el dicho no va de esa manera- Claudia trato de suavizar el ambiente

-Sí, vamos viejo es nuestra boda-

-Lo siento chicos-

-No pasa nada hombre- Roy paso una manos por el hombro del inglés -Quieres contarles a mi hermanito- Rick solo giro los ojos -y a los niños…- se refirió a Max y Ben -algunas historia de los cielos europeos y del Comandante Crackshoot.-

Ethan pensó por unos momentos -No lo sé viejo, no quiero dejarte en ridículo- todos rieron ante la broma -Además aún estoy muy lejos de ases históricos como Collinshaw y Bishop- agrego un tanto más serio.

Roy movió los hombros -No seas del todo modesto que no te queda viejo…- este sonrío -Crackshot aquí tiene ya 27 derribos confirmados durante la guerra, más otros tres probables... es el mayor as de la flota inglesa en su historia- su hermano junto con Max, Ben y Pop abrieron sus ojos, un as quíntuple no es alguien que se conozca a diario, menos uno con las credenciales de Ethan -por eso ves toda esa ensalada de fruta en su pecho- señalo las dos hileras y media en el uniforme de Kramer.-

-Y por eso es que su ego es tan grande- soltó Chase con humor.

-Muérdeme- respondió Ethan.

-En tus fantasías solamente corazón-

-Pesadillas Red, pesadillas. -

Pop estaba impresionado por el oficial inglés -Vaya muchacho eres bastante bueno para tener tantas Cruces al Vuelo, sé que los ingleses tienen estándares bastante altos cuando se trata de reconocer los actos de valentía.-

-Gracias por ser tan cortés señor Hunter.- respondió el piloto -Pero seamos sinceros. Esos "altos estándares" son más bien, trabas burocráticas y algún oficial celoso de los logros obtenidos por otras gentes-

-Deja llamarme señor, me hacer sentir un anciano- Pop se rio efusivamente.

-Eres un anciano Pop- agrego Roy.

-Yo lo sé muchacho, pero me gusta olvidarlo siempre que puedo- esta vez fue el turno para reír de todos los presentes -No lo tomes a más muchacho…- dijo tratando de recobrar la compostura -Solo es que es raro charlar con un inglés que sea tan directo. Ustedes siempre han sido mesurados y corteses incluso cuando discuten…- Ethan sonrió brevemente era obvio que el señor Hunter no había discutido jamás con Lisa -por eso después cuesta trabajo saber cuál es su verdadero estado de ánimo.-

-Lo único que puedo decir, es que no dejo que los estereotipos me definan.-

Mitchell asintió con la cabeza. -Vamos Crackshoot…- le mostro una silla -siéntate y cuéntanos más sobre las desventuras en la RN. No he conversado con muchos de ustedes desde mi retiro, hace ya varios años.-

Ethan tomo asiento -¿Usted sirvió?-

-Tres tours en Vietnam con el VF-21, a bordo del USS Coral Sea del 66 al 73… poco después pase a la Flota del Atlántico, pase a la reserva y termine volando C-130. Obviamente visite muchos lugares entre ellos Portmoutsh. Dime hijo ¿Ya lograron arreglar el maldito drenaje del HMS Nelson? Porque la última vez que estuve allí era un desastre.-

Ethan se sentó antes de contestar -No sabría decirlo con seguridad, afortunadamente solo paso por allí cuando nos embarcamos-

Sarah observo como el piloto se sentaba en la mesa donde se encontraban los Hunter y decidió que era el momento para presentarse con ellos -Don-

Su esposo que conversaba con uno de los enviados ingleses giro para responderle -¿Qué pasa querida?-

-Creo que es tiempo…- dijo mientras que con la mirada le indicaba la mesa en donde Ethan se encontraba.

-Creo que tienes razón.- Don trató de ganar algo de tiempo -Solo hace falta Lisa-

-¿Dónde se habrá metido?-

-No lo sé pero podemos esperar algunos momentos, hasta que ella regrese-

-Supongo que tienes razón Don- concedió Sarah

Satisfecha de que las cosas estuviesen tranquilas Helena decidió irse -Bien dado que ustedes están entretenidos, yo voy a buscar a Riber, le pasó tú recado al maestro de ceremonias-

-Gracias- la despidió Claudia, para después preguntarle a Roy -¿Dónde se habrá metido esa mujer?-

-No te preocupes cariño, seguro ella está por allí.- con eso la pareja se propuso seguir atendiendo a sus invitados.

Y ciertamente Lisa estaba por allí, solo que estaba ocupada en resolver un pequeño gran problema. Se encontraba afuera del lugar, en el estacionamiento del salón improvisado con algunos de los miembros de seguridad del evento -¿Está totalmente seguro de que eso fue lo que paso?- pregunto conteniendo su desagrado.

-No veo otra explicación señora.- Ambos miraron la limusina asignada a los novios.

Alguien había vandalizado el vehículo, pinchándole los neumáticos, pintarrajeando las puertas, ventanas y parabrisas con pintura y grafiti con frases obscenas, además de haber arruinado los adornos. Lisa que solo había salido a tomar aire después de conversar con el chef, había visto la conmoción decidiendo salir para saber qué era lo que estaba pasando y si había que notificar al comodoro. Después de comprobar que ni Graham o su equipo se habían perdido de vista de sus cuidadores asignados, Lisa y la policía naval estaban sin sospechosos obvios, peor aún sin vehículo.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora señora?- pregunto el sargento asignado para la seguridad.

-Hagamos un barrido discreto de la zona, con suerte hallaremos algo, también enviemos unidades adicionales al barrio militar, que apoyen a las unidades ya presentes ahí. Y que una grúa venga y levante esto.- era una suerte que toda la prensa estuviera adentro y no se hubiera permitido que se encontrasen cerca, así no verían toda la operación.

-¿Avisamos al comodoro?-

-Yo me encargo de ello. Sargento- se dirigió al enlistado -Ni una palabra de esto a nadie hasta que el comodoro lo autorice en persona-

-Enterado señora- con eso el sargento se retiró del sitio dejando a Lisa sola pensando cómo resolver este problema.

Ya que lo primero era lo primero, decidió regresar adentro para avisarle al comodoro y mantener en lo posible a sus amigos fuera de esto. Se tropezó con alguien que también iba para afuera. -¡oh perdón disculpe!- dijo disculpándose de inmediato.

Scott que había salido a fumar un cigarrillo y estar solo por unos momentos la disculpo -No hay problema…- en eso fue que noto como el personal de seguridad maniobraba para sacar la limusina, lo que provoco que abriera los ojos -¿Qué paso?- Lisa reconoció a Scott, suspiro y le conto todo lo que había pasado hasta el momento. Después de unos momentos en silencio Bernard hablo -Bueno definitivamente es una situación desagradable…- miro a la mujer y se dio cuenta que no se había presentado correctamente -Disculpe mis modales, yo soy…-

-Scott Bernard, amigo de la academia de Jean, Vince y Rick.- el SEAL solo se quedó sorprendido -Soy Elizabeth Riber, amiga de Claudia, sirvo con ella y los demás en el Macross…- después su tono amable cambio un poco dado que no estaba segura cómo reaccionaría Scott -nos hemos visto ante aunque en peores circunstancias-

Bernard trato de buscar en su memoria y se encontró que la única vez antes de hoy en que hubiese visitado el Macross fue durante Red Trident, con eso el joven supo que ella sabía todo lo pertinente a él -Oh, ya veo- por unos momentos ambos se quedaron en un incómodo silencio, hasta que Lisa toco suavemente el hombro de Scott, lo que hizo que este le mirara sorprendido.

Pero Lisa solo le sonrió. Antes no supo cómo dirigirse a Scott -Yo sé cómo se siente…- eso puso a la defensiva al joven, pero no disuadió a la mujer -Pase por lo mismo.- La miro directo a los ojos antes de ver la sinceridad de sus palabras.

-¿De verdad?- Scott se relajó un poco. Lisa solo asintió con la cabeza -¿Cómo lo superaste?-

-Abriéndome con mis amigos, no alejándome de las personas a las que les importo, aceptando la realidad de que mi esposo se había marchado…- la voz se le quebró un poco, pero se recompuso -pero que tenía que seguir adelante. Que dejarme morir era un gran error, y una afrenta a su memoria…-

-Supongo que tuvo más de un pésimo día-

Lisa sonrío -Aún los tengo, a pesar de ser más de cinco años de eso-

-¿El dolor se va alguna vez?-

-Eso no lo sé- admitió Lisa -Pero más que concentrarme en su ausencia. Prefiero recordar mí tiempo junto a mi esposo.-

Scott solo miro al cielo nocturno de la isla y admitió -Supongo que esa una buena manera de lidiar con la perdida.- suspiro brevemente -¿Qué haces después de aceptar la perdida?-

Lisa encogió sus hombros -He pasado mucho tiempo aferrada a su ausencia que olvide muchas cosas de la vida.- para después continuar -He comenzado a abrir mi corazón con otras personas y en su momento estaré lista para amar de nuevo.-

Su compañero solo sonrió -Suena como un plan para mí-

-Bueno soy buena haciéndolos- comento jocosamente Riber -ahora por ejemplo, tengo que encontrar la manera de que mis amigas no sepan que han unos vándalos decididos a arruinarles su boda-

Después de meditar por unos segundos Scott decidió cooperar con ella -¿Puedo ayudarla? Después de todo también son mis amigos.

-Por supuesto-

El plan era más simple, remover la limusina eso era trabajo de la grúa que llego pocos minutos. Debieron recurrir a departamento de logística y pedir otra que se mantenía en reserva para eventos especiales y arreglarla de la misma manera. Lo cual era fácil, dado que los adornos de la anterior eran idénticos a los de la iglesia, afortunadamente conto con la ayuda de Scott y las chicas del trío, que fueron llamadas al exterior por Scott, mientras Lisa le pedía a Helena entretener a sus amigos. Todo se resolvió en media hora. Por lo que todos regresaron pronto, antes de que su ausencia se notara más… y las chicas aprovecharon para jalar a Scott a la pista de baile, donde se encontraron con Ben, Max y Dana que arrastro a Bowie con ella.

Lisa las hubiera acompañado -¡Hey! Terminaron con la limusina- pero la voz de Chase la detuvo.

-Sí apenas ¿Dónde están los chicos?-

-Claudia y Roy conversan con algunos de los almirantes que vinieron. Mientras que Jean y Vince están en la pista de baile. Tú perro está con ellos- Lisa miro y efectivamente Rags movía la cabeza y la colita al ritmo de la música; pero lejos de mostrarse relajada, Chase se veía preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Tus padres Lisa-

-¿Qué con ellos?-

-Te están esperando para que los introduzcas apropiadamente-

-¿A quién?- Helena solo levanto una ceja, haciendo que su amiga se diera cuenta de la situación -Ya veo- dijo sintiendo un poco de nervios. Entonces miro a la mesa donde se encontraban ellos, para ver como su madre le sonreía al tiempo que le agitaba su mano en un ademan para que se acercara. Su padre, mantenía una postura calmada.

Sarah estaba emocionada -Finalmente llegas. ¿Todo está bien hija?-

-Algunas cosas de las que tenía que ocuparme. Nada serio-

-Bien. Porque tú madre desea presentarnos con el Teniente Hunter y su familia-

-¿Sí?-

-Claro cariño, queremos agradecerle el que te haya salvado la vida en Adak- Lisa miro a su padre sorprendida. Sin ser precisamente una neófita o ignorante en los temas militares, su madre siempre había mantenido distancia sobre los aspectos operativos de la profesión de su esposo y de ella. Lo que solo dejaba una opción posible.

Antes de que Lisa pudiera preguntarse cómo, su padre intervino-Tú madre me convenció de contarle todos los detalles que tengan que ver contigo y tu servicio en la guerra- por primera vez Donald se mostraba un tanto incómodo.

-Bueno eso lo explica…- Riber miro adonde se encontraba Rick y se sorprendió de ver a Ethan conversando con los Hunter.

-Vinimos desde Inglaterra para verte cariño y saber cómo estabas, y desde que nos enteramos sobre lo que paso. Hemos tenido la intención de agradecerle personalmente al hombre que te salvo…-

-Supongo que es lo justo- considero Lisa.

Sarah entonces se giró para hablar con Donald -Por cierto a conocí a su padre Mitchell. Un hombre bastante agradable, a pesar de haber enviudado supo criar a dos excelentes caballeros.-

-Así parece- admitió Donald.

_-Al mal tiempo buena cara- _se dijo Lisa -Creo que es hora.- Con eso los Hayes se pusieron en marcha.

Pop continuaba intercambiando anécdotas con Ethan de sus días en el servicio, bajo la mirada atenta de Rick, Teri y los padres -Cómo te decía Crackshoot, el Double Ugly apenas entraba en la cubierta de vuelo del Ark Royal, que ya tenía 18 de esos en las interiores. Así que no creo que le haya hecho mucha gracia al jefe de operaciones aéreas recibir otros 8 de esos armatostes por un día…- particularmente en una patrulla en el Mar del Norte una ocasión donde a su grupo le toco operar con unidades inglesas -pero ustedes siempre han sabido cómo distribuir bien sus naves.-

Rick fue el primero en verlos llegar -Pop- y si el rostro de Lisa portaba una expresión inquieta, el de su madre claramente reflejaba genuina alegría.

-¿Qué pasa hijo?- Mitchell se giró para ver a su hijo. Al hacerlo noto como tres personas se habían acercado hasta la mesa.

-Señor, Señora- Ethan se puso de pie de inmediato. Quien quiera que sean era obvio que el piloto ingles les tenía mucho respeto.

-Ethan, está bien no es necesario- Un hombre con un fuerte acento, uno más notorio que el de Kramer incluso.

Rick puso una máscara de normalidad que igualaba la del hombre que ahora sabía era el padre Lisa. Al tener a esta y a sus padres frente a él, pudo constatar el gran parecido que tenía su hija. Mientras que por obvias razones Sarah había perdido su notable figura con los años, aún se conservaba de forma sorprendente, en especial en su rostro, ella le había heredado a Lisa no solo sus ojos verdes sino las delicadas pero enérgicas facciones que su compañera portaba. En el caso de su padre, el rasgo más evidente era el cabello castaño del cual a pesar de los años Donald todavía conservaba en forma de algunos mechones en los costados. _-¿De quién habrás heredado el carácter Lisa?- _se preguntó mientras observaba a los padres de esta. Estaba seguro que la respuesta a esa pregunta debía ser de su padre, pero cuantas veces la respuesta más obvia había probado ser la equivocada.

-Soy Donald Winthorpe Hayes Almirante de la RN- distraído como estaba no se percató que el padre de Lisa se presentaba ante ellos.

-Mitchell Hunter…- correspondió su padre al tiempo de extenderle la mano -Es un honor conocerlo-

-Igualmente.- correspondió el gesto miro a Sarah -Creo que usted ya conoció a mi esposa Sarah-

-En efecto tuve el gusto.- observo como su esposa y Pop se saludan nuevamente y se permitió detallar al hombre lo más discretamente que le fuese posible.

A pesar de los años, canas y kilos de más, Mitchell no podía ocultar el moverse como un ex militar lo haría, de manera fluida, segura y evitando desperdiciar en movimientos innecesarios. Por la manera en que había estado conversando con Ethan eso era seguro, además podría apostar que se trataba de un ex piloto naval. Ya que los ingleses no eran los únicos propensos a encaminar a las siguientes generaciones de una familia hacia una misma profesión.

Pero antes de que Donald o Rick pudieran decir algo más, Lisa intervino finalmente -Señor Hunter, es un honor conocerlo finalmente, Soy Elizabeth Riber-Hayes…- el cambio su nombre provoco la sorpresa momentánea en Don y Rick, en el caso de Sarah una alegría genuina al escuchar como su hija aceptaba de nuevo su herencia.

-El gusto es mío Comandante- Pop recordó a la joven de la ceremonia de premiación, y por fin pudo poner un rostro al nombre de la mujer de la cual había escuchado tanto desde que llego -debo decir que escuchado mucho de usted comandante. Mis hijos y nuera me han hablado mucho de una jefa de operaciones que mantiene al Macross a flote.- siguió con una sonrisa. Me da gusto saber que hay personal más que capaz sirviendo en esa nave, y que además cuide a mis muchachos.- miro a Rick -Confió en que mi hijo menor, no te haya dado muchos problemas-

-Hhmm… Pop- Rick carraspeo evidentemente incomodo ante esas palabras.

Don no pudo sino sentirse orgulloso de su hija. _-Claro que es capaz, es una Hayes- _pensó para después mirar que se había quedado en silencio mientras miraba a Lisa con una sonrisa algo comprensiva _-Su hijo por el contrario pareciera estar aquí por pura casualidad-_ después de leer el expediente que Fox le había mandado sobre Rick. Mientras había eventos notables en el mismo. El inglés estaba convencido que a pesar del evidente talento del piloto, su lugar pudiese ser fácilmente reemplazado por el de otro piloto con más experiencia, pero eso era algo que no era directamente su problema.

Lisa sonrió brevemente -Padre, madre…- con una mano abierta señalo al piloto -Él es el Teniente Richard Hunter de la USN. La persona de la que te hable. Rick ellos son mis padres, el Almirante Donald W. Hayes y mi madre Sarah Hayes-

-Señor, Señora- Rick saludo militarmente a pesar de estar técnicamente fuera de servicio todos.

-Teniente Hunter, me alegra mucho conocer finalmente al hombre que salvo a mi hija- Sarah extendió la mano que rápidamente el piloto tomo.

Agradeciendo la sinceridad de Sarah, Rick contesto cortésmente -El honor fue mía señora- para después mirar a Don que se mantenía impávido.

A la distancia Roy noto como los Hayes se encontraban con los Hunter -Esto se pondrá interesante- comento con una sonrisa un tanto perversa.

-Quizás.- comento Claudia siempre a su lado -¿Cómo crees que reaccione el padre de Lisa al conocer a Rick?- ambos habían tenido la oportunidad de conocer y platicar con Donald Hayes en algunas ocasiones, y si bien el oficial ingles distaba de ser el ogro que su hija describía, tampoco se podía decir que fuese una persona fácil de tratar.

-Esa es una difícil de predecir amor, no creo que conozca los pormenores de esa noche en Adak…- comento Roy pensativo.

-¿Pero?-

-Bueno esto es algo de lo que apenas me vengo enterando… Rick me comentó que ya había conocido a Hayes con anterioridad-

Su esposa abrió los ojos -¿Cuándo?-

-Fue poco después del primer despliegue de Rick en el Golfo. Coincidentemente se trató del primer combate del enano. Aparentemente Hayes formo parte del panel de revisión como observador externo… y llamo a Rick imprudente por acudir solo al auxilio de un helicóptero aliado-

-Conociendo a tú hermano, no se quedó callado-

Roy encogió los hombros -El enano dice que poco le falto para que le diera un puñetazo al viejo Hayes.-

Claudia ahora de verdad estaba preocupada por su amiga -Mhmm. Ojala que eso no sea un problema más adelante.-

-Uniéndome a las palabras de mi esposa, Teniente Hunter le estamos profundamente agradecidos por el hecho de haber arriesgado su vida, al permanecer de lado de Lisa durante los eventos de esa noche.-

-Lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera en una situación similar- declaro con seguridad -Además estoy seguro que de haber sido al contrario, Lisa hubiera hecho lo mismo.- eso era verdad, tanto Lisa como Rick sabían perfectamente que si alguno de ellos necesitaba del otros, podía contar con su apoyo.

-De eso no tengo dudas teniente. Sin embargo eso o cambia el hecho de que usted es responsable por haber cuidado a mi hija esa noche y en varias ocasiones posteriores- Tanto Lisa como Rick se inquietaron un poco. Era obvio que los Hayes no tenían conocimiento de los eventos que sucedieron después de que esta lograra aterrizar el Superhornet averiado en la cubierta de vuelo del Macross. Unas rápidas miradas entre ambos fue todo lo necesario para ponerse de acuerdo.

-Padre, estas avergonzando a Rick- Lisa intento amonestar a su padre.

-Lo dudo hija, estoy seguro que un piloto como el teniente está acostumbrado a recibir toda clase de elogios, como su hermano ¿O me equivoco?- Donald miro a Rick que pensó rápidamente como contestar a esa pregunta.

-A decir verdad no lo estoy señor.- la honestidad era la mejor política y si lidiar con la atención de la prensa por su cercanía con Minmei era malo de por sí, estar en la mira de un Almirante lo era aún más, ya que Rick no podía discernir aun las intenciones de Donald Hayes -Pero no tengo problema alguno en recibirlos de parte de la familia de una mujer excepcional como Lisa, a quien con gusto llamo mi compañera- Rick no sería consciente de todo lo que ocasionarían esas palabras más adelante. Pero todos los que le escucharon, en especial Donald, Sarah y Ethan se preguntaron a qué refería el americano.

Si bien la situación distaba de ser la ideal para Don, el mejor curso que podía tomar era el de ser sincero con todos los presentes -Teniente Hunter, ya veo que logro lejos desde la última vez que nos vimos- dijo al ver las medallas que exhibía en su uniforme blanco, al tiempo que extendía una mano al piloto, al tiempo que dejaba sorprendidos a los presentes. Después de todo sino fuera por el muchacho frente a él, su hija no estaría esta noche con él y Sarah; así que podría ser considerado con el piloto.

-¿Ustedes ya se conocían?- fue la confundida reacción de Lisa que miro a ambos.

Antes de que Don pudiera decir algo, Rick se adelantó a contestar -Conocernos, no precisamente Lisa…- eso provoco un pequeño malestar en Donald, sabía que probablemente su hija y Hunter se trataran con regularidad, no esperaba que tuviesen una mascota en común. -Tú padre, el almirante formo parte del panel que reviso una operación en el Golfo Pérsico hace cosa de unos años.- comento aclarando el asunto en cuestión y estrechando la mano del oficial inglés. Donald apretó fuertemente la mano del piloto en un gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Ethan o Lisa, para su crédito Rick no perdió su sonrisa amable durante todo el intercambio.

Donald asintió con la cabeza, al menos el piloto tenia buena memoria -Manama, el Mando de la V Flota. Se revisó la actuación de ciertos elementos que participaron en la operación. Creo que fue su primer tour de servicio, por el cual además fue condecorado ¿No es así Teniente?-

Rick no pudo evitar sentir que el almirante estaba siendo un tanto seco en su trato, pero al menos se mantenía civilizado-En efecto. Mi primera Estrella de Plata y Cruz al Vuelo Distinguido- Rick tuvo que admitir que el viejo parecía tener una excelente memoria. Eso o había leído su expediente antes de venir. -No una experiencia que se olvide en la vida- tanto Lisa, Ethan, Pop concordaron con sus palabras.

-Si el primer combate siempre será el más difícil. Yo todavía recuerdo el mío…- comento Pop.

-¿Vietnam?- pregunto interesado Don.

-En efecto, piloto de F-4; tres tours de servicio. Mi primera misión fue acompañar un paquete de ataque hasta Danang, no hubieron bandidos esa vez, pero nos lanzaron toda la Triple A y SAMs que disponían.-

-Yo no lo experimente hasta las Falklands.- De pronto pareció como si todos los presentes se quedaran sin tema de conversación, hasta que la señora Hayes intervino.

-Creo que lo mejor será sentarnos, estoy segura de que hay mucho de lo que podemos hablar.- comento Sarah. -Su esposa tiene razón- concedió Pop -será lo mejor- Eso pareció relajar el ambiente entre todos los presentes, que procedieron a tomar asiento en la mesa donde los Hunter se encontraban. Saludaron al resto de los presentes en la misma que incluía a Terí y a los padres de Jean.

-Lisa porque no te sientas junto a Rick- agrego su madre mientras se colocaba de lado de Donald. Si el piloto tenía reservas, fue desarmado por el rostro amable de Sarah -¿No es inconveniente para ti verdad, Richard?- Donald por su parte le dio una mirada un tanto ríspida a Rick al tiempo que contenía su frustración.

-Uh… No, Señora Hayes-

-Llámame Sarah. ¿Seguro Richard? No quiero meterte en problemas con tú novia…- Lisa giro sus ojos-si la tienes-

Comenzando a sudar frío, Hunter hizo lo posible para salir del hoyo en que presentía estaba siendo arrastrado -Puede llamarme Rick, señora y no, no tengo novia todavía-

-Eso no es bueno, eres parecido a Ethan en ese aspecto.- Rick miro a Kramer que había permanecido callado por un rato casi atragantarse con un vaso de agua, con una expresión sorprendida -Él tampoco tiene novia, los jóvenes de ahora parecen que tienen dudas a la hora de comprometerse-

Donald se divirtió un poco ante la evidente incomodidad que estaba atravesando Rick, pero reconoció que su esposa tal vez se estuviese excediendo en sus comentarios -Amor estas avergonzado a Ethan y al Teniente-

Sin embargo su esposa tuvo ayuda -Dígamelo a mí Sarah. Por un momento llegue a temer que mi Roy no llegaría a enseriarse con Claudia y perdiera la oportunidad de quedarse con una gran mujer.-

Teri se unió a la conversación -Mitchell, dale más crédito a tú muchacho. No es el cabeza dura que dices que es- eso provocó las risas de todos los presentes.

De alguna manera Donald no se sintió del todo cómodo al escuchar las risas-Mi hermano y Claudia son pareja desde hace casi 6 años señor...- le aclaro Rick

-Fockker se tomó su tiempo- declaro el inglés.

-Bueno ya que estamos todos aquí reunidos- Pop siguió la conversación -¿Por qué no nos cuentan cómo es que ustedes dos se conocieron?- Tanto Rick como Lisa palidecieron ante esa idea.

-Sí creo que eso sería lo mejor- agrego Donald.

-Yo quiero saber cómo es que terminaron adoptando a esa criaturita tan linda- Sarah se refería obviamente a Rags.

Se miraron mutuamente y mentalmente ambos jóvenes suspiraron ante la cantidad de preguntas y temas para conversar, llegando a la misma conclusión, una que no podrán compartir por más que ellos quisieran _-Será una larga noche- _así que comenzaron con las explicaciones.

Una vez que la selección de canciones y la música escogida para la ocasión termino. Las parejas regresaron a sus asientos, para alivio de Claudia y Roy, las cosas estaban calmadas, pero eso no duraría por mucho tiempo. El maestro de ceremonias se dejó escuchar -Ahora damas y caballeros que nos acompañaban. Tenemos un número especial de parte de nuestra artista invitada Lynn Minmei.- con eso se dejó escuchar un fuerte aplauso.

Minmei se giró hacia banda y en voz baja les indico -Lo vamos a hacer muchachos- los integrantes de la misma se mostraron un tanto confundidos ante la instrucción, pero al menos apoyaron a su vocalista por la noche.

-Lo que tú digas, compañera- vino de otro de los miembros de la banda.

-Buenas noches nuevamente. Bien quisiera dedicar la siguiente canción a los novios… La chica aprovecho para adelantarse al maestro de ceremonias de la noche, al tiempo que recorría todas las mesas -se trata de una canción original y trata sobre el amor y como nos cambia a todos nosotros, quienes tenemos la suerte de amar. Se llama "To be in love"- deteniéndose a propósito en la mesa donde se encontraba Rick.

I always think of you

Dream of you late at night

What do you do?

Pudo distinguir a Roy sentado en la mesa principal que tenía a Claudia entre sus piernas, mientras la mantenía abrazada por la cintura con ambas manos, y ella por su cuello. En tanto que Jean recargaba su cabeza en el pecho Vince. Los cuatro estaban absortos en su interpretación y eso la vigorizo totalmente.

To be in love,

Must be the sweetest feeling that a girl can feel.

To be in love...

To live a dream

With somebody you care about like no one else.

A special man... A dearest man

To be in love...

Sin sorpresa lo vio sentado junto a la Comandante Riber y la familia de esta, ninguno de los dos parecía estar particularmente tranquilo con el arreglo, tampoco podía asegurar que hubiese sido a propósito. Sospechaba que quizás se debiera a la influencia que ejerció su padre un oficial de alto rango al parecer, para estar cerca de las mesas principales. A pesar de todos los defectos que le conocía a la inglesa, tenía que concederle que ella nunca se había caracterizado por ser especialmente prepotente con el personal de la nave, segura que por sus conexiones jamás podrían tocarlas. O escudarse en las mismas para evadir sus deberes.

-Que voz tan adorable- comento encantada Sarah a su esposo.

-Tienes razón querida- Donald se giró para preguntarle a Rick -¿Es cierto que la chica forma parte del Macross?-

-En efecto almirante- fue Claudia quien le contesto, ya que Hunter estaba más pálido con cada estrofa que pasaba, mientras observaba como Rags movía la cola ante la interpretación de la chica y Lisa parecía estrangular la servilleta que tenía en las manos.

-Deberían pedir que la cante de nuevo, así la gente podría salir a bailar. Incluso si no es mucha molestia- eso tenso a Rick sea lo que fuese a pedir Sarah, si sería una molestia -¿Bailarías unas piezas con Lisa?-

Donald se sintió impulsado a protestar ante la idea -Cariño creo que estas abusando del Teniente- pero lo hizo de forma educada.

_-Hay hermanito estas metido en un buen agujero- _pensó con sorna Roy _-¡Ouch!- _sintió un fuerte pisotón en su pie derecho cortesía de su flamante esposa que al parecer le leyó la mente. Con eso se decidió seguir disfrutando de la canción junto a Claudia, que su hermano se las arregle solo.

Who needs to share his life with you alone.

Who'll hold you close and feel things

That only love brings,

To know that he is all your own.

To be my love,

My love must be much more than any other man.

To be my love...

To share my dreams,

Fue Pop quien cabo más hondo dicho agujero -No creo que sea ninguna molestia Almirante. No vas a hacerle un desaire a la señora o a Lisa ¿verdad Rick?-

_-¡Gracias Pop!... ¡Cielos! lo que daría por que el ESBIN comenzará a atacar la base- _suspiro el piloto al darse cuenta que estaba atrapado como un animal enjaulado. Todos los ojos de la mesa estaban sobre Rick aguardando su respuesta. Hunter trago grueso y de momento se sintió estar frente a una manada de lobos esperando por su presa, ósea él -Seguro no hay problema…- pero por una vez su cerebro no le abandono -Eso si Lisa no tiene inconveniente.- dijo rezando porque Riber dijera que no a su propuesta.

Claudia y Roy miraron furtivamente a Lisa esperando su respuesta. Lo mismo que Kramer cuyo instinto le dijo que había algo que nadie les estaba diciendo a los Hayes o a él, dado que el lenguaje corporal de Lisa, pero en especial de Rick parecía cambiar de forma notable cada vez que alguien mencionaba a la chica que amenizaba la noche.

Por supuesto que Lisa no tenía intenciones de bailar alguna de las canciones de Minmei en su vida. Sonrió disimuladamente _-Pequeño mentecato bocón- _Sin embargo en esta ocasión, al igual que Rick, ella se encontraba sin opciones. En especial cuando su madre se encontraba presente y estaba particularmente contenta, fue entonces que Lisa decidió tragarse su orgullo y no ser la causa de algún malestar para su madre -Ya sabes que yo no tengo ningún inconveniente en bailar contigo Hunter.- dijo con una sonrisa que paso por auténtica para todas las personas de la mesa excepto para Claudia.

_-¡Cielos! Este par de bobos…-_ meneo su cabeza _-Pero yo te lo dije Hayes, tienes que tener cuidado- _después miró a su cuñado _-Y tu Hunter, tienes que empezar a ver lo que está enfrente de ti o tu vida se pondrá muy difícil a partir de ahora-_

Ni para Rick -Grandioso- contesto este con tal convencimiento que por un momento se engañó a sí mismo. _-¡Maldición! Yo y mi bocota-_ de nuevo fue una conclusión compartida por el par.

My hero, he must take me where no other can,

Where we will find a brand new world.

A world of things we've never seen before.

Where silver suns have golden moons,

Each year has thirteen Junes.

That's what must be for me...

To be in love...

Cuando la canción termino, la gente le brindo el más efusivo aplauso que Minmei hubiese recibido en su corta carrea. Por primera vez desde que regreso a la isla convertida en una heroína virtual, las dudas en ella se disiparon, lo mismo que sus temores al rechazo y al fracaso. Allí estaba ella, dando el primer paso concreto hacia su anhelado sueño. En la mesa principal, antes de que Rick pudiera hacer valida su promesa y llevar a Lisa a bailar, el maestro de ceremonias pidió a los presentes acercarse para partir el pastel bodas.

-¿Cuánto más tenemos que quedarnos aquí?- se preguntó Sue Graham al observar toda la ovación que recibía la chiquilla, y a los novios acercarse para partir el pastel, y sus nervios ya no podían de verdad aguantar más. Quería salir de ese lugar pero tenía trabajo que hacer._ "Dañamos la limusina, esperamos el pago" _se leía en la pantalla del teléfono de Sue, lo que puso una breve sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer. _-Bien al menos eso les amargara la noche- _se dijo a si misma satisfecha por la noticia. Poco sabía que ya se habían tomado cartas en el asunto.

En todos los lugares hay siempre gente que es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa si el dinero es el adecuado. Ataria del Sur no era la excepción y si bien tratar directamente de arruinar la boda de su ex novio había probado ser fracaso, por lo que se había pasado la noche ahuyentando los avances de varios hombres que la habían estado rondado. Ella supuso que sus guardianes por la noche le evitarían esas molestias, pero al parecer sus órdenes eran bastante laxas en ese aspecto.

-Mordida, mordida- el clamor de la gente la hizo regresar su atención al centro del lugar. Solo para ver como Claudia con una sonrisa pícara batía el rostro de Roy con el merengue del pastel cuando este bajo su cabeza para complacer a sus invitados. Por su parte Jean solo corto una pequeña rebanada y de su mano le dio de comer a Vince.

Lejos de mostrarse enojado, Roy solo se rio y decidió besar a Claudia con todo y que su cara en esos momentos estuviera batida con merengue. -¡Oh por dios!- exclamo asqueada para deleite de sus guardianes, cuando observo como Claudia lo recibía ansiosamente con sus labios.

Con eso se paró intempestivamente y se dirigió a la salida más cercana -la principal- necesitaba un cigarrillo y alguien había decidido que el lugar era estrictamente libre de humo del cigarro, así que se dirigió al estacionamiento. Para terminar parada frente a la limusina que se suponía había sido vandalizada -y que ella no tenía manera de saber que la habían sustituido.- solo atino a abrir la boca perdiendo el cigarro que hace poco había perdido. -Con una mierda- dijo por lo bajo. Y Susan Graham se quedó parada allí, sola por largo rato, cuando por fin reacciono y se dirigió de nuevo al salón se prometió que en primer lugar se acostaría con el primer hombre que se lo propusiera y más importante aún, buscaría la manera de ajustar cuentas con Roy Fokker y Claudia Grant.

Adentro del salón y ajenos a las amenazas la fiesta seguía tocando el turno para que las novias lanzara su ramo. -Vamos Lisa será divertido- dijo Helena mientras la arrastraba al centro de la improvisada pista.

-Tú y yo tenemos conceptos diferentes de diversión Chase- para la inglesa por su parte.

-Bueno si no quieres quédate, pero esa niña se está preparando para formar parte del grupo. Con eso apunto hacia donde Minmei que se colocaba junto con las demás para atrapar el ramo.

Lisa inhalo y exhalo profundo -De acuerdo- se olvidó de sus reticencias y se emparejo con Helena.

Chase aprobó con una sonrisa -Eso es Lisa-

Roy no se resistió más y sucumbiendo a sus impulsos, además de aprovechar que su esposa no se encontraba en esos momentos presente, decidió jugarle una broma a su hermanito que súbitamente se había puesto todavía más tenso al ver como Lisa se unía al grupo -Entonces enano…- le susurro en el oído -…¿Quién prefieres que se quede con el ramo? ¿Tú oficial superior, amiga y mama de tu hijo perruno, o tú amiga de la infancia y futura estrella internacional?-

_-¡¿Viejo que rayos pretendes?! ¿Matarme de un susto?- _Rick solo abrió los ojos para ver si alguien de la mesa hubiese alcanzado a escuchar a su hermano. Pero todos parecían estar atentos a lo que acontecía en la pista de baile -¿De qué rayos hablas?-

De pronto Roy hablo con toda seriedad -No te hagas al tonto enano.- le palmeo el hombro -Sabes muy bien a que me refiero- miro a Lisa y Jean -Mas tarde que temprano tendrás que tomar una decisión, escúchame que sé de lo que te estoy hablando. Mientras más tardes en hacerlo, más difícil será para todos ustedes- Rick torció sus labios quedándose en silencio.

Ninguno de los dos hermanos se dio cuenta de que todo el intercambio no había pasado de desapercibido para Donald Hayes, quien simplemente solo miro con desconfianza a Rick, con cada minuto que pasaba se convencía más de que el chico solo significaba problemas para su Lisa, pero por los momentos no había nada que pudiera hacer para proteger a su hija. A regañadientes Hayes se decidió a dejar el tema en paz por los momentos. Hasta que tuviera una forma de asegurarse de que el piloto no significara un peligro para su hija.

Así que Jean junto con su cuñada, se pararon en dos sillas contemplando al grupo frente a ellas. Ahí estaban todas las amigas, damas, y madrinas, quizás la única que faltaba era Marlenne, pero eso no detuvo a la doctora, su amiga estaba con ella así solo sea en espíritu.

-¿Hacemos un par de lanzamiento previos?- Jean miró a Claudia.

-¿Tú crees?-

-Así sería más emocionante-

La morena pensó por unos momentos antes de contestar -Ok, me parece bien- antes de darse la vuelta.

En el primer intento los ramos fueron atrapados por una enfermera compañera de Jean, junto con Anna la única mujer piloto en el Skull que con risas entregaron de nuevo los mismos. Para el segundo intento fueron Sammy junto con una joven amiga de Jean que Lisa no identifico y que al parecer había volado junto con los padres de esta.

-Y recuerden chicas el tercero es el definitivo- dijo con humor el maestro de ceremonias.

Una vez que los ramos fueron devueltos, todas las mujeres presentes se alistaron y el ambiente de fiesta y relajación desapareció súbitamente sustituido por el deseo de quedarse con el ramo de flores de alguna de las novias.

Desde su mesa donde estaba junto con su familia y varios otros pilotos Jacien Carr tomo su vaso y murmuro -Esto se pondrá bueno-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Ben que estaba a su lado, dado que había preferido alejarse momentáneamente de sus hermanos, pregunto intrigado.

Su compañero solo movió su cabeza -Aún eres un bebe, un neófito en estos asuntos, no que me sorprenda dado que no tienes novia.-

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?-

-Mira las mujeres, aun las más inteligentes y centradas…- con una mirada dirigió a su joven colega hacia donde estaba la comandante Riber y una pelirroja que reconoció como la capitana Chase, una mujer bastante atractiva si le preguntaban a él. -Observa con cuidado y dime que notas-

Haciendo un esfuerzo por darle gusto a Carr, Dixon comenzó a detallar a ambas mujeres, sorprendiéndose al encontrar que ambas tenían sus cuerpos tensos, como si se alistaran para combatir, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención al muchacho eran los ojos de todas las mujeres en el grupo -Ellas…-

-Sip ellas se lo toman en serio… MUY en serio- concluyo Carr -Dios como me alegro de estar soltero por los momentos- Ben concordó en silencio con dichas palabras.

_-La tercera es la vencida- _Kim Young se froto las manos. No era tanto que le interesa la creencia de que aquella que atrapara el ramo de una novia sería la próxima en casarse, sino más bien satisfacer el deseo de competencia que tenía con sus amigas. Vanessa y Sammy también estaban listas para combatir por así decirlo.

_-Será mío- _fue la resolución de Minmei.

Pero tenía competencia y Lisa Riber no iba permitir quedarse con el premio _-No dejare que lo tengas enana- _se juró así misma.

-Llego el momento de la verdad chicas…- el maestro echo un poco más de leña al fuego -a la cuenta de tres… uno-

Claudia evito suspirar antes de dar la vuelta, le complacía que Lisa estuviera con las demás compartiendo este momento de diversión, aunque por la expresión que esta y Minmei portaban en su rostro, diversión era lo último que pasaba por su mentes. En su asiento Rick tenía una sonrisa que en opinión de Ethan era la de un idiota, poco sabía de que su colega americano se estaba casi muriendo de nuevo ante el prospecto de que Lisa o Minmei se quedaran con alguno de sus ramos, que este fuera el intento definitivo solo exacerbaba sus nervios.

-…dos…y…- Lisa se preparó sin perder de vista los movimientos que hacían Claudia y Jean. Con una señal predeterminada entre ambas se pusieron de acuerdo en jugar una pequeña broma.

-¡Tres!- con eso uno de los dos ramos voló por los aires. El grupo se concentró hacia el lugar donde se dirigía el ramo.

-¡Es mío!- dijo una joven de cabello rubio.

-No es mío- agrego Kim

Pero el primer ramo se lo llevaría una Nina Summers, una teniente asignada a la cubierta de vuelo, que conocía a Jean por haber sido atendida de una contusión durante las operaciones en Corea. Que una vez asegurado miró a su novio, un capitán de los marines asignados al Macross, que recibió varias palmadas de parte de sus compañeros de pelotón. Rick respiro aliviado había esquivado la primera bala pero todavía quedaba una más en el aire. Jean observo satisfecha como el grupo se había quedado paralizado por la acción y vio a su cuñada. -¡Ahora Claudia!-

Con eso la morena lanzo su ramo por los aires, tomando desprevenidas a las mujeres del grupo, el ramo de rosas blancas y rojas voló con parsimonia aparente hacia las manos ansiosas de al menos de dos docenas de mujeres que ya lo esperaban, desde su asiento Rick contuvo su respiración cuando vio como Minmei se preparaba para saltar por el ramo, solo para ser bloqueada por Sammy que se cruzó en el camino de la japonesa y de varias más sin prestar atención a nada más que el ramo.

-Es mi oportunidad- Con el camino súbitamente despejado Lisa se extendió sus manos todo lo que pudo mientras que una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. Una que moriría pronto cuando noto que una mancha borrosa le arrebataba el ramo que casi podía tocar en sus manos.

-¡Lo tengo! ¡Lo tengo!- declaro orgullosa Vanessa Leeds mientras hacia una pequeña danza de victoria, si se le podía llamar a agitar los brazos como gallina y mover las caderas sin ritmo alguno. Vanessa miro a sus amigas -Les dije que sería mio- les mostro el ramo como restregándoselo a las chicas que simplemente se quedaron calladas -¿Qué les pasa? ¿Quién les comió la lengua?- comento con una sonrisa.

_-Gracias a Dios- _suspiro Rick aliviado.

Cuando se decidió a mirar detrás de ella se encontró con Lisa que tenía una ceja levantada y la miraba como si se tratase de un insecto. No estaba sola al menos otras diez mujeres estaban en sus costados, una de ellas Minmei con igual cara de asombro.

La joven encargada de sistemas perdió todo el ánimo que hace solo instantes poseía -Hola chicas, hmm…- trago grueso al darse cuenta de lo que había ocasionado con su excesiva celebración -¿Qué pasa?- pregunto tímidamente mientras buscaba la salida más cercana.

-Y ella ni siquiera tiene novio- comento una de las presentes, lo que hizo que todas asintieran con la cabeza.

Kim en verdad considero que las de las chicas le saltarían encima pero fue salvada por la oportunidad música de la pista de baile, que se volvió a abrir para todos. Por lo que la mayoría de los presentes salto una vez más al ruedo proporcionando un necesario alivio para Kim y para Rick. Pero en el caso del piloto dicho alivio no duro mucho, el trío nuevamente arrastro a los Sterling a la pista, e incluso Scott acompaño a Dana y Kim.

-No te preocupes Lisa. Ya habrá otras oportunidades- el piloto trato de levantarle el ánimo a Lisa que regreso a la mesa.

Esta le sonrió mientras recibía a Rags que dejo la protección de Sarah para ir a donde su mama y hacer lo que pudiera para levantarle el ánimo. Lisa se sorprendió de ver a su padre conversando con Pop Hunter y el comodoro Globalsky que había dejado a los enviados del UEG por unos momentos para conversar con su amigo y los padres de los novios; su madre hacia lo mismo con Teri Grant y los padres mientras que Ethan conversaba con Roy además de algunos de los pilotos del Skull.

-¿Dónde está Claudia?-

-Fue con Jean adonde el tocador.- atajo Vince que venía llegando con una botella de vino extra para la mesa.

Roy le dio una mirada a su hermano. Por una vez Rick entendió la indirecta disponiéndose a invitar a Lisa a bailar como lo había ofrecido minutos antes -Lisa ¿te parece si…- sin embargo fue interrumpido.

-Buenas noches- saludo a la mesa con una pequeña reverencia -Siento molestar…- dijo Minmei que había interrumpido adrede la pregunta de Rick.

Sorprendido Rick fue el primero saludarle -Hola Minmei.-

Poniéndose en alerta -Suboficial- Lisa se mostró cortés en su trato aunque no cesaba de preguntarse qué hacia esa chiquilla allí. El resto del grupo le saludo aunque Sarah si noto como su hija se había tensado.

-Solo quería conversar unos momentos con Rick...- contesto al tiempo que agregó -es un asunto de índole personal- eso era cierto quería que él fuera el primero en saber que se iría de la isla por un buen tiempo, a comenzar con su carrera.

-Bueno no creo que haya problema alguno ¿verdad teniente?- contesto Lisa sin perder el aplomo ante la súbita aparición de su dolor de cabeza particular.

_-Claro que hay problemas- _se dijo Rick al escuchar como lo menciono por su rango en lugar que por su nombre. -Seguro no hay problema- logro decir con eso se incorporó y siguió a Minmei que se despidió con una sonrisa bien ensayada de todos.

Lisa los siguió con la mirada hasta que los perdió saliendo del salón. Conto hasta cien antes de regresar su atención a la mesa, una parte de ella quería saber que era lo que lo estarían ambos conversando, pero su orgullo le impedía el salir a averiguarlo, lo cual era bueno ya que su padre también había notado el cambio.

-¿Asumo que esa chica y el teniente se conocen?- soltó su padre.

-Sí…- contesto Lisa en automático -son amigos desde hace muchísimo tiempo- dio una respuesta sólida.

_-Amigos… claro- _Donald no estaba convencido.

-¿Qué tan amigos?- su madre al parecer tampoco.

Pop percibió un dejo de hostilidad en el ambiente hacia su hijo -Minmei fue compañera de secundaria y preparatoria de Rick en California, cuando los padres de esta expandieron su cadena de restaurantes.- aseguro -Fueron amigos bastante cercanos hasta que ella regreso a Japón- eso acallo las reservas de Hayes padre por los momento.

-¿No te parece grandioso?- Minmei pregunto ansiosa de conocer la respuesta de Rick.

El piloto llevaba una sonrisa que aplacaba todo el tumulto que pasaba por su cabeza -Claro que es grandioso.- contesto entusiasmado aunque no demasiado en opinión de la chica -¿Cuándo saldrías?-

-En dos días, máximo, mi primera parada sería en los USA. Ahí recibiré clases adicionales de actuación, al tiempo que grabaremos los primeros spots y videos de las canciones. Una gira se planeara simultáneamente para visitar a las tropas, entrevistas en radio, televisión e internet…- mientras Minmei continuaba detallando todos los pormenores de lo que estaba pasando con su carrera.

Rick detallo a la joven. Siempre ha sabido cuanto le entusiasmaba el prospecto de tener una carrera en el espectáculo, la consideración más grande para entrar en la JMSDF fue cumplir con su servicio y obtener una beca para estudiar artes escénicas, ya que sus padres la había prácticamente desheredado al no cambiar de opinión. Así que esto de verdad la hacía bastante feliz, por unos momentos se permitió recordarla en las obras y musicales que hacían en la escuela allá en Greenmist, ella fue siempre la estrella y eso la volvió popular entre todos sus compañeros, eso le ocasiono más de un problema con sus padres; pero todo eso se le olvidaba cuando estaba parada en un escenario. Había nacido para ser una estrella. Y precisamente ese era el problema, Rick jamás ha sabido donde ha encajado en su vida, salvo esa noche en la que ambos perdieron su virginidad, ya que ella recurrió a él por ser su mejor amigo. Tal pareciera que nunca han tenido tiempo de plantearse las cosas entre ellos y ahora pareciera que tampoco podrán hacerlo.

Por primera vez Richard Hunter se forzó a analizar a Lynn Minmei, no como su amiga de la infancia, no como a la primera a la que le hizo el amor. Sino simple y sencillamente como una mujer. Y se dio cuenta que ella estaba centrada en el presente, en lo que haría el día de hoy, no en el mañana. Se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba lista para tener una relación seria, la pregunta del millón sería… ¿Y él lo estaba?

-Entonces eso fue lo que pasó…- comentó Sarah sopesando la explicación que la habían proporcionado.

-Así es… El teniente se arriesgó a no tener combustible para aterrizar en la nave mientras guiaba el caza que Lisa se encontraba pilotando-

Mitchell asintió con la cabeza -Ese es mi hijo. Nunca dejaría aún compañero en problemas-

Lisa, Sarah y Donald le dieron la razón, este último a regañadientes. Henry se mordió los labios, no le gustaba decir medias verdades a sus amigos pero el tema había salido totalmente de improviso.

Pop Hunter había preguntado a Lisa por más detalles sobre la noche en cuestión, aduciendo tener curiosidad ya que su hijo no le había contado gran cosa en la comunicación que sostenían entre sí cada vez que podían. Para sorpresa de Roy, Claudia que no tenía mucho de haber regresado y Globalsky, los testigos directos de la historia. Lisa había comentado sin tapujo alguno los eventos de esa noche, una parte de Henry hubiese querido que Riber se quedara callada, pero fue imposible ajeno para él era el hecho de que Lisa deseaba deshacerse de ese último peso que cargaba.

-Gracias a que Rick, digo el Teniente Hunter- Lisa se corrigió -se quedó conmigo guiándome en mi aproximación al Macross, no me estrelle con la cubierta de vuelo y el Teniente Ruíz sobrevivió sus heridas.- Lisa sopeso como continuar después y supuso que lo mejor sería contar la verdad -Cuando aterrice en el Macross estaba muy sacudida por la experiencia por eso reaccione de manera inadecuada.- dijo mientras trataba de mantener una expresión tranquila al tiempo de que era consciente de que sus palabras provocarían un terremoto.

Antes de que su madre, su padre o siquiera Ethan pudieran decir algo, Claudia atajo las crecientes preguntas que tenían los tres -A lo que Lisa se refiere quedo bastante alterada, por todo lo ocurrido, por lo que tuvo un ataque de ansiedad que resulto en que ella fuera enviada en su habitación y fuera evaluada por los médicos de la nave.-

Lisa no pudo evitar el sentir que la estaban protegiendo por un honesto error que había cometido, y era el momento de sacarse todo eso de encima -Estaba casi histérica y le di un puñetazo a Rick. Me comporte de una manera indigna de una oficial naval y de ser otras las circunstancias, mi carrera debió de haber terminado esa noche- dijo dejando a la mesa en silencio en particular a sus padres que se encontraban genuinamente abrumados por la confesión. Pero ella estaba firme, no podía cambiar el pasado, pero si podía aceptar que lo que había ocurrido tuvo efectos transformadores en ella. Rags sintiendo que su mama la necesitaba abrazo sus piernas con sus patitas al tiempo que Claudia se levantaba para abrazarla por sus hombros.

-¡Cielos Lisa!- Ethan fue el único que pareció reaccionar. Habiendo sido traído para averiguar qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo y no haber conseguido nada substancial Kramer estaba evidentemente en shock ante las palabras de su amiga.

Don sintió como su estómago se encogía ante dicha admisión, era demasiado para procesar y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no supo que decir ni qué hacer ante la confesión de su hija. Pasaron todavía algunos momentos antes de que Sarah hablara finalmente.

-Bueno creo que es evidente que este es un tema que deberemos tratar de manera más privada- declaro la mujer -espero que todos entiendan eso.- nadie podía

Cuando Rick regreso a la mesa, todos se le quedaron viendo haciéndolo sentir algo más incómodo, además de contener las ganas de buscar si le había crecido alguna otra cabeza. Donald Hayes lo examino de arriba hacia debajo de forma que lo incomodo profundamente, pero no podía reclamárselo, mal que mal era un oficial superior. Su padre también lo miraba de una forma un tanto solemne algo raro en él, mientras que su hermano y cuñada le veían con apoyando, fueron las miradas de Globlasky junto con la de Sarah que denotaban un profundo agradecimiento le dieron entender que la verdad ya se sabía.

Hunter no tendría tiempo de hacer nada ya que Lisa se levantó sonriéndole, para después preguntarle -¿Me acompañas a la pista?-

-Seguro- aun no estando del todo seguro de que era lo que había pasado pero sin muchos ánimos de quedarse a preguntar Rick se dejó llevar por Lisa.

La pista ya no estaba tan llena como antes, aunque las luces eran algo tenues dándoles a los dos un poco de privacidad. Lisa podía sentir como el piloto se encontraba tenso, mil y una razones se agolparon en la cabeza de la joven sobre el porqué de ese estado de ánimo, aunque ella intuía que la mitad de estas tiene que ver con Minmei. Eso hizo que su corazón se sintiera pesado y de pronto dejo de sentir deseos de bailar. Pero fue muy tarde ya se encontraban en medio de la pista y la música pareció incrementar su cadencia

Desde que se hicieron amigos al encontrarse en ese callejón de Anchorage, a Rick nunca le ha gustado ver ansiedad en el rostro de Lisa. Él tenía suficiente para los dos en esos momento -Vamos Riber, que ambos necesitamos relajarnos- Hunter trato de animarla, ella respondió con una leve sonrisa.

Así comenzaron a bailar en medio de la pista, a la vista de sus respectivas familias y amigos que los observaban con intereses. Los dos hacían lo mejor que podían para disfrutar de la música usando sus mejores pasos, sus rostros y cuerpos fueron paulatinamente perdiendo su rigidez respectiva. Ahora mismo solo eran dos jóvenes amigos que intentaban pasar un buen rato, celebrando la unión de cuatro personas que son muy importantes en la vida de ambos.

Excepto que una vez que los engranes en la mente de Lisa se ponían a trabajar, era difícil que parasen aun con órdenes de por medio. A pesar de la sonrisa era obvio que Rick también se sentía atrapado, aunque no creía que fuera por ella _-Solo están bailando mujer, deja de analizarlo todo y disfruta del momento- _con eso trato de seguir el ritmo del piloto ya que en honor a la verdad estaba un poco oxidada en eso de bailar.

-¿Estas bien Lisa?- su cara debió de haber sido bastante expresiva porque Rick la miraba preocupado.

-No es nada- Dijo tratando de que Rick no le prestara mucha atención, cuando se lo proponía el piloto podía ser bastante insistente.

-Porque si lo prefieres podemos ir a descansar, no quiero que te sientas obligada a estar aquí-

Ella arrugo un poco el cejo, ante la idea de que sus padres interrogaran a Rick sobre lo sucedido, añadiendo más vergüenza a una delicada situación -Ya te dije que no importa, no es nada.-

-Ok- Rick alzo sus manos defensivamente -Te creo- decidió que lo mejor sería esperar a otro momento y estar en un lugar un tanto más privado.

Lisa solo suspiro y movió su cabeza, el par continuo bailando. Hunter observaba a la inglesa moverse con cada vez más soltura siguiendo el ritmo de la música. Lo cierto que ella poseía una gracia que le había visto a muy pocas mujeres en su vida -¿Lisa?-

-¿Qué?-

Rick le dio una mirada entre sincera y juguetona antes de soltarle -Bailas bastante bien-

-Tú tampoco lo haces mal-

Ambos se rieron con intensidad, para después seguir en lo suyo, bailar y disfrutar de la compañía del otro. Sin proponérselo habían roto el hielo que se había formado entre ellos durante todo su regreso a Base Macross y que arrastraban después del fin de la ofensiva naval en Corea. Lo agotador de sus responsabilidades había ocasionado que salvo cuando se tratase de algún asunto oficial, de Rags o sus amigos, ellos rara vez coincidían fuera del trabajo, así que esta era una buena oportunidad para pasar tiempo juntos haciendo algo que a los dos les gustaba, aunque eso no se reflejase necesariamente en sus habilidades en la pista. Pero eso era algo que ninguno le preocupaba ya que disfrutaban de la compañía del otro.

Pop miro con satisfacción como su hijo y Lisa bailaban en el medio de la pista. No que dudara de las palabras de Roy o Claudia, pero al verlos reírse y disfrutar de la compañía del otro, acabaron con sus reservas de que si la joven solo lo estuviese haciendo para darle gusto a sus padres. Si las primeras impresiones son definitivas, Elizabeth había causado una más que favorable primera para el viejo ex militar. Belleza, porte, elegancia, inteligencia y carácter, cualidades que se combinaban perfectamente en la joven inglesa. _-Esa mujer, es un gran prospecto para cualquiera…-_ miró entonces a su hijo _-Rick ¡Qué estás haciendo?-_

Claudia también los observaba con satisfacción, aún no estaba segura de porque Lisa se sintiese atraída por Rick, y a pesar de sus reservas ella tenía que reconocer que ambos congeniaban bastante bien cuando se lo proponían.

Animada de que su amiga, se estuviese divirtiendo de esa manera, Helena Chase tampoco se pudo resistir a animar a su amiga -¡Eso es muchachos, acaben con esa pista!- Otros en la mesa no estaban convencidos sobre qué decisión sería la adecuada para tomar.

-Discúlpame por ser tan impertinente-

Aunque no era raro que Hunter se disculpara, ella noto la sinceridad en sus palabras en esta ocasión -No, discúlpame a mí-

-¿Por qué?- el piloto ahora si se encontraba confundido.

Lisa se detuvo y suspiro -¿Podemos ir a alguna otra parte?-

Rick solo asintió y con eso la siguió a una de las salidas laterales del lugar. Cuando el par se retiró de la pista, Donald disimuladamente suspiro aliviado, pero fue prematuro ya que en lugar de regresar, su hija y el muchacho Hunter fueron hacia el exterior del salón, sus instintos de padre lo pusieron en alerta, pero tras ver a Sarah que tenía una expresión tranquila en su rostro, desistió de tomar cualquier acción.

Recostado en una de las palmeras que adornaban el boulevard que estaba al frente de la base, Rick procesaba las palabras de Lisa -¿Entonces lo saben todo?- sabía que era seguro que el almirante Hayes conociera la historia, pero esperaba que nadie le hubiese contado los detalles de la misma.

-Eso me temo. Supongo que eso te pondrá en una posición más difícil con mi padre ¿verdad?- Hunter trato de no parecer sorprendido pero lo estaba, de nuevo Riber demostraba tener una intuición formidable. -¿Qué paso en Bahréin?-

-¿Recuerdas los incidentes en el Golfo Pérsico de hace unos años?-

Ella asintió -Los que terminaron con la invasión rusa a Irán-

-Esos mismos- Rick se rasco la cabeza -Bueno le di una mala impresión a tu padre… aunque él tampoco me hizo las cosas fáciles- Lisa solo se rio de Rick y le permitió continuar con la historia -El asunto es que tu padre participo en el panel de revisión…- le tomo un par de minutos al piloto contar todo lo que paso esa tarde hace varios años. Cuando Rick termino de contar el relato, ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando al mar dejando que el ruido de las olas llenase el espacio entre los dos

-Tú papa es un hombre de carácter singular- él rompió el silencio.

-Supongo que sí- contesto Lisa sin mirarlo ya que parecía perdida concentrándose en el mar.

-¿Cómo fue crecer con un hombre así?-

Ella dejo escapar un suspiro -Cuando creces en una familia como la mía, eres consciente desde temprana edad a que se esperan grandes cosas de ti, en especial cuando eres hija única.-

-Yo soy hijo único-

-Pero creciste junto con Fockker-

-Tienes razón-

Lisa lo miro por fin -Mi madre y mi padre, me aman, de eso no tengo dudas. Es solo que mi padre en ocasiones no distingue donde termina su trabajo y donde empieza su vida personal- Rick la escuchaba de una manera tan atenta, con sus ojos azules totalmente posados en ella -cuando era más joven no era extraño que papa se confundiera y creyera que se encontrara aún en un buque que en nuestra casa…- una brisa comenzó a soplar, lo que provoco que Lisa se acomodara el cabello. -Para bien o para mal, cuando mi padre toma una decisión esta es definitiva- el brillo de sus ojos -que el piloto había notado durante la boda- había perdido un poco de su vitalidad. -Pero sigue siendo mi padre a pesar de todo.-

-Lo entiendo, debe haber sido un periodo difícil estar alejada de tus padres-

Riber solo movió la cabeza -Los Hayes podemos llegar a ser muy orgullosos y obstinados en ciertas cosas

-Si me di cuenta de eso.- replico Rick sin atisbo de sarcasmo en su voz y sin con cierto humor -Me miro como quien examina a un microbio- Después encogió sus hombros -No puedo culparlo honestamente. Supongo que yo haría lo mismo si tuviera una hija como tú- dijo sin pensar el piloto.

Lisa levanto una ceja. -¿Cómo yo?-

-Uh… sí, tú me entiendes.- Rick dudo por algunos momentos antes de seguir adelante - Eres inteligente, valiente… leal… bonita- casi se atraganto en esa última, en honor a la verdad para él, ella era mucho más que simplemente bonita, pero ese no era el momento para tocar esos temas.

Lisa por su parte contuvo un pequeño vuelco en su interior, Rick Hunter la consideraba bonita _-Supongo que por algo se empieza-_

-Tienes buena conversación, por lo que puedo deducir te educaron esmeradamente y tienes definitivamente mucha determinación en tu interior. Creo que por eso tu apodo de superchica es merecido.-

Riber torció la boca en un gesto claramente sobreactuado -Alguna vez tendré que agradecerle a Claudia por ese apodo- comento con falsa solemnidad, para que después ambos comenzaran a reírse.

-Y eso que no has escuchado como me decía Roy cuando era niño- las risas siguieron por unos minutos.

Le gustaba escucharla reír, cuando lo hacía, no se parecía a nada que hubiese escuchado antes, era como si una suave brisa se combinara con la algarabía de una ave que por fin ha llegado a su destino _-¿Sabes? Esa es una analogía bastante desconcertante…- _se dijo tratando de no mover la cabeza. Pero sobre todo a Rick Hunter le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella, por alguna razón una mujer tan refinada como Elizabeth Riber se había convertido no solo en una colega, en más que una amiga, aun no tenía el concepto exacto pero estaba claro que ella era una persona muy especial para él -Sabes una cosa, tengo que decirte algo importante…- las risas se detuvieron y ella lo miro intrigada por varios minutos. Hunter tomo aíre y se llevó una mano hacia su nuca -Quiero disculparme contigo Lisa-

Esta abrió los ojos, no había imaginado que era lo que el piloto quería decirle y su intención de disculparse la había tomado desprevenida. -¿Por qué?-

-Cuando nos conocimos, no en las mejores circunstancias vale aclarar. Me comporte de una manera muy injusta contigo. De pronto ambos recordaron el día en que se conocieron en la isla.

Rick hablaba con un tono avergonzado que ponía en alerta los sentidos de la inglesa -Tal vez no lo sepas, pero cuando Roy me comento quien eras, yo le dije muy seriamente que no estabas capacitada para un trabajo como este, y use todas las excusas del mundo para justificarme… desde que eras una oficial novata, hasta el hecho de que eres una mujer.-

Eso dejo helada a Lisa por algunos momentos, aunque conforme ella y Rick habían ido conociendo mejor, ninguno de los dos se había tomado el tiempo para hablar de lo que había pasado esa tarde, no como esa primera impresión había moldeado la opinión de cada uno de ellos por el otro. A Lisa jamás se le había ocurrido preguntar cuál era la opinión que el piloto tenía sobre ella, hasta esa noche en su camarote, después de la misión de ataque a Adak.

-... No me malentiendas…- el silencio de Lisa perturbaba a Rick, que trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para continuar -Yo era…- se rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza -bueno puedo ser bastante insistente y persistente en mis opiniones, y en esos días, mi opinión de ti, era el de una fanática del reglamento y del control que no tenía margen alguno para los errores o los imprevistos.- tomo aire para después seguir -Por eso es que hasta cierto punto encontraba maneras para desafiar las órdenes que enviabas desde la torre, por eso hacia lo posible para evitarte en las ocasiones en las que convivíamos con Roy, Claudia y los demás, no podía entender cómo es que ellos fueran amigos de una persona tan emocionalmente distante e irascible como tú….- alzo su cabeza y miro a Lisa por primera vez desde que comenzó a hablar -y yo estaba claramente equivocado-

Lisa solo miro los ojos del piloto, en los cuales había una gran incertidumbre en esos momentos, antes de hablar -Bueno ciertamente no es lo que una chica espera escuchar en una noche tan hermosa como esta.- comento con algo de ironía en su voz, una que avergonzó aún más a Rick, para después mover la cabeza -No tienes por qué disculparte, ya que yo tampoco tenía una buena opinión de ti Rick.- si el piloto quería honestidad, la tendría -Admito que no fue el mejor inicio para ninguno. Yo tampoco entendía la razón por la que Roy te habían solicitado, te hacia un piloto inexperto, un militar indisciplinado y un oficial irresponsable como para ser un piloto naval. Nadie me pudo convencer de que traerte era un error del que tarde o temprano nos arrepentiríamos…- hizo una pequeña mueca al recordar lo difíciles que fueron esos primeros días entre ambos, cuando ambos no se conocían en absoluto, pero en absoluto se toleraban. -Yo también cometí un error al juzgarte prematuramente.-

Rick respiro aliviado, lejos de sentirse incomodo por las palabras de Lisa, que si era honesto consigo mismo resultaban ser bastante menos duras de lo que llego a imaginarse -¿Sabes?...- continuo esta, lo que provoco que Rick volviera su atención a esta -Decir que eres insistente, es más bien poco_- _

La sonrisa que ahora Lisa llevaba en su rostro, se hizo más grande y plena, tranquilizando al piloto. -Más bien necio, si necio es un mejor adjetivo para describirte diría yo… y vaya que yo he conocido a varios necios.- con eso se puso frente a él.

-Tal vez porque tú misma seas una necia- agrego Rick con su habitual sarcasmo.

-O tal vez porque tú…- Lisa señalo el pecho del piloto -eres de esa clase de necios de los que nunca se olvidan-

-El comal le dijo a la olla.- contesto Rick.

Por nos instantes el silencio amenazo con cernirse de nuevo entre ellos, pero no sería esta vez -¡Jajaja!- ambos compartieron una escandalosa y profunda carcajada, una de esas que limpian todo el equipaje emocional, que eliminan todo el estrés, de aquellas que se quedan en la memoria de aquellos quienes las experimentan. Ambos se miraron profundamente y antes de que se dieran cuenta, se encontraban muy cerca del otro.

Ahí estaban Elizabeth Riber y Richard Hunter en la playa de una isla a medio camino de cualquier lugar, dos personas con tantas diferencias como parecidos. Una proveniente de una familia con abolengo e influencia en su natal Inglaterra, que ha vivido con privilegios y de la cual se espera que asuma su papel como futura sucesora de la misma. Él otro proveniente de un linaje de granjeros y pilotos acrobáticos cuyas mayores preocupaciones habían sido el asegurarse el día a día. Una criada con amor, pero donde la disciplina y el propósito jugaban un papel primordial en su vida, limitando su libertad y opciones a unos cuantos caminos prestablecidos. El otro no tuvo que crecer con la expectativa de hacer grandes cosas, no porque a sus padres les faltara visión, sino por la creencia de que sería su hijo quien determinaría que camino seguía en la vida. Por casualidades de la vida ahora ambos estaban sirviendo juntos en un buque de guerra, luchando en el conflicto más grande que la humanidad recordase en su historia. Las suyas eran solo una de miles, millones para ser más exactos que habían sido tocadas por la tragedia y sin embargo, no se habían permitido caer en el desespero.

Él puso una mano en una de sus mejillas, ella sujeto está notando el ligero temblor que experimentaba dándole más confianza. Rick ahora seguro de que ambos querían lo mismo exhalo suavemente con una idea grabada en su cabeza.

_-Ella es hermosa-_

No entendía aun del todo como es que habían terminado siendo amigos, ella tan refinada, tan calmada, tan inteligente y a la vez tan espontánea y apasionada. Él por su parte no era un ignaro, pero tampoco era gran conversador de temas profundos, y sin embargo ahí estaban, y la idea en su subconsciente de que podían ser algo más, se había asentado profundamente en Rick en los últimos días, solo era cuestión de atreverse a dar el próximo paso. Por su parte Lisa respiraba controladamente enmascarando su nerviosismo, después de mucho análisis, de mucho duelo, de preguntarse qué hacer con su vida. Finalmente había comenzado a vivir de nuevo. Y una parte importante de eso era estar dispuesta a abrir de nuevo su corazón al amor o la decepción y Elizabeth Riber realmente esperaba que lo último no fuese el caso con Richard Hunter.

Estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento y los latidos del otro. Sus labios se abrieron y el tiempo pareció detenerse para grabar ese momento.

-¡Lisa! ¡Rick!- Pero alguien tenía otros planes. Ambos se giraron para observar como Helena se acercaba a ellos acompañada de Ethan -Conque ahí estaban- al parecer sus amigos no los habían visto. Riber sintió como el piloto se tensó y a regañadientes dejo escapar su mano. Gracias a que no estaban debajo de uno de los faroles del boulevard, era seguro asumir que sus amigos no hubieran visto lo que estaban haciendo.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Rick, al parecer el primero en rehacerse.

-Nada es solo que necesitamos de tú ayuda, ya que va siendo hora de que la fiesta termine de forma oficial…- Helena pudo ver que habían interrumpido un momento privado y tuvo la decencia de no preguntar sobre el mismo. -Además creo que la cantante está por cerrar su acto. Así que imagino que pronto tendremos que despedir a los invitados y no confió en esas tres locas que se consiguieron como damas- dijo Chase en un tono conspirativo refiriéndose al trío.

-¿Así que viniste por ayuda?- pregunto Lisa aparentando normalidad.

Helena no guardo una sonrisa y encogió sus hombros -Sí-

Tanto Lisa como Rick se miraron compartiendo la frustración de haberse quedado a mitad de camino, pero no había que pudiera hacerse de momento. Fue ahí que Ethan intervino -Además, tú padre quisiera que conocieras a algunas personas…- dijo el inglés en tono neutro y omitiendo el hecho de Donald le había pedido que acompañara a Helena, al notar la ausencia de su hija. -¿Todo está bien?-

Eso incomodo a Rick _-¿Qué significa eso?- _que se tranquilizó para después contestarle al piloto -Si todo está bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntas Kramer?-

-Por nada si tú lo dices, aunque me pareció que habías interrumpido algo-

La respuesta descoloco a Rick por unos momentos, para pensar su respuesta. Lisa fue más rápida y contesto primero.

-Solo estábamos platicando de algunas cosas que hasta ahora supimos.-

-¿Cómo cuáles?- Helena ya no pudo suprimir su curiosidad.

-Como el que yo conociese al Almirante Hayes, previamente.- No era toda la verdad, ya que no era de lo único que habían hablado, así que técnicamente no estaba mintiendo.

-Un mundo pequeño no les parece chicos- comento Lisa.

-Ya lo creo- comento Helena.

Ethan sin nada que decir, solo asintió. El grupo inicio el regreso al improvisado salón de la boda. Todos estaban tratando de aparentar normalidad, pero tanto Rick como Lisa se encontraban sumamente inquietos, lo cierto es que esos momentos lo que querían era continuar en donde se habían quedado. Pero eso será imposible al menos por las próximas horas.

Sin saberlo las cosas darían un giro inesperado, cuando ellos regresaron lo primero que notaron fue que Minmei estaba en el centro del escenario improvisado con buena parte de la parte de la prensa y los invitados escuchando atentamente sus palabras -Quisiera de nuevo extender las felicitaciones a nombre de todos nosotros a Roy, Claudia, Vince y Jean, por su boda, que este sea el comienzo de muchos días felices.- el público aplaudió -también quisiera agradecerles por la confianza depositada en mi persona, para ser, junto con la banda, la encargada del entretenimiento en esta ocasión tan especial e importante para ellos.- con eso su vista se posó en el grupo de recién llegados.

Lisa miro rápidamente a sus padres, Sarah le sonrió brevemente a su hija, mientras que su padre cortésmente saludo a su hija con la cabeza. Después miro a Claudia y Roy que se encontraban en la mesa principal, ella tenía una expresión tranquila aunque sus ojos le indicaban que estaba preocupada por ella. Roy por su parte parecía pensativo y preocupado.

Minmei continuo -Como pronto escucharan por los canales oficiales. Pronto partiré de la isla…- eso provoco los murmullos de muchos de los presentes -He sido formalmente transferida al Departamento de Apoyo a la Moral de las GDF. Así que mi tiempo aquí ha terminado, al menos por ahora- recorrió el salón brindando una sonrisa triste o al menos eso era lo que aparentaba.

Lisa por su parte no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal anuncio, aunque Minmei no era una persona de su agrado, la verdad era que ella cierta influencia en Rick, por lo que la mujer miro discretamente al piloto que tenía una expresión seria en su rostro.

-Así que quisiera despedirme de esta isla, que ha sido mi hogar durante los últimos y de ustedes que han sido mis compañeros, mis amigos y familia extendida por todo este tiempo.- algo que Riber tenía que reconocerle a la chiquilla, era que esta sabia como desenvolverse en el escenario. -Han sido los mejores compañeros y amigos que alguien pudiera pedir y me siento honrada de haber sido parte de esta tripulación.- hubo aplausos y alguna expresión de apoyo de parte de los asistentes -Pero quisiera agradecer de forma especial a tres personas, que son las responsables de que yo me encuentre frente a ustedes en este momento, mis tíos Max y Lena…- miro hacia sus tíos que se encontraban en una de las mesas del fondo del salón -que me han querido y apoyado como a su propia hija, nunca dejando que me diera por vencida y recordándome que la perseverancia es la clave para cumplir todas las metas que te propongas.- sus tíos fuertemente abrazados, solo sonrieron ante las palabras de su nieta.

-Y finalmente quisiera agradecerle a una última persona, pero también una de las más importantes en mi vida…- Riber se tensó automáticamente, mientras que Hunter contuvo su aliento -Sin ella, yo hubiera abandonado mi sueño de pararme en un escenario y cantarles. La primera persona que creyó en mí y me impulso a conquistar mi sueño, a pesar de nuestra separación, él siempre estuvo presente en mis pensamientos…- Rick exhalo de pronto sentía como el lugar se quedaba chico, además de notar como poco a poco las miradas de varios de sus amigos y no tan amigos se posaban en él. -Y siempre lo estará, ya que sin él, yo no hubiera podido continuar…- con una enorme sonrisa lo miro con sus ojos negros que ahora parecía brillar.

Cuando una a una las cámaras de video y fotografías se posaron en él, Richard Hunter supo que este momento habría de quedar grabado para la posteridad. -Mi mejor amigo en el mundo entero y mi alma gemela…- Por las razones equivocadas.

-¡Rick Hunter!-

Con eso una tormenta de clicks, seguida por una ovación general hicieron que Rick mirara en todas direcciones mientras saludaba, tratando de disimular su intención de encontrar la salida más cercana, sin embargo no habría escapatoria de los efectos de esta noche. Así que lo único que podía hacer era quedarse parado a la vista de todos saludando, tratando de parecer calmado al contestar a las preguntas que preparaba el mar de reporteros. Pero sobretodo temiendo la reacción de la mujer a su lado.

-Lisa yo no…-

-Ahora no Teniente- fue la respuesta tajante de la mujer.

Una que estaba evidentemente furiosa, aunque hiciese todo en su poder para no aparentarlo. Lisa aplaudió con una máscara de cordialidad las palabras de la jovencita, mientras que en su interior contenía su deseo de salir disparada de ese lugar, había una tremenda confusión en su cabeza en esos momentos, pero sobretodo su corazón le latía con un vigor que parecía que pronto le estallaría en el pecho. Pero una vez y gracias a sus años de experiencia dominando sus emociones, Elizabeth Riber mantuvo el control una vez. No le daría a nadie la satisfacción de verla romperse ante la presión.

La satisfacción se dibujo en el rostro de la cantante, al observar como Lisa torpemente se separaba de Rick. Minmei no pudo más que sonreír internamente. Un impulso irracional recorrió todo su cuerpo al verlos bailar en la pista. Una cosa era que ella tuviera que irse a cumplir sus sueños y otra muy diferente a que su ausencia significara que dejaría que cualquiera creyera que Rick estaría disponible, no entendía porque, pero la idea de que alguien se acercara al piloto le ocasionaba repulsión absoluta. Ella se iría a cumplir su meta, esta vez nadie podría detenerla, esta vez lo conseguiría costara lo que costara y cuando lo lograra, regresaría por Rick Hunter.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas y desvaríos: <strong>Hola, yo sé que más de uno me va reclamar por el final. Pero era necesario que esos dos no la tuvieran tan fácil ¿o no adoramos a Lisa y Rick por eso?

(Risa diabólica)

Bueno pues finalmente la última parte de este arco por fin se dejos subir, porque vaya que la escena final me costó mucho de lograr, de hecho lo que acaban de leer no era como había visualizado como terminaría este capítulo… pero después de llevarme a mismo a un punto muerto, tenía que encontrar la forma de desenterrarme. Por cierto agradézcanle a Cat y a Jandita quienes me estuvieron chingan… digo alentando y ayudando vehementemente (si se lee mejor) para terminar este cap.

Ahora una mala noticia. No tengo idea de cuando subiré el próximo capítulo de Niebla, ya que por los momentos estamos asfixiados de trabajo -lo cual es bueno y malo a la vez, pero eso es una plática para otra ocasión- ya que aparte de la secuencia de escenas para los siguientes, no tengo nada más. Así que creo que me retrasare aún más con el siguiente, así que les extiendo mis disculpas por adelantado. Como siempre se agradecerán sus mensajes, comentarios, opiniones y demás, ya que esta historia no hubiera llegado hasta aquí sin el apoyo de todos ustedes.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Salvo los OCs de este autor y aquellos generosamente prestados por sus respectivos creadores… Robotech todos sus personajes, vehículos, etc., derechos reservados propiedad de Harmony Gold, relato sin fines de lucro.

Aviso: Capitulo con contenido violento en su mayoría aunque no demasiado gráfico, con terminología técnica que puede cansar a más de uno, toda la acción se desarrolla en el año 2013... Si finalmente pasamos el año. Leerlo o no depende de cada uno.

Aviso No.2: Beta y editora de este capítulo, Jandita Preciosa. Muchas gracias Jandi.

* * *

><p><strong>Sinopsis: UA… Adaptación y valor, las claves para sobrellevar los cambios que ocurren en la vida.<strong>

**NIEBLA DE GUERRA**

**Capítulo 18: Nuevos mares, nuevas dificultades.**

Afueras de Kubinka, Distrito de Osdintsvoski; Rusia.

Un par de figuras terminaban de hacer su recorrido matutino en bicicleta por los senderos de alrededores de la pequeña ciudad. Después de una breve pausa para tomar agua llegaron hasta un pequeño claro en donde era posible observar los límites de Kubinka, en especial la parte que colindaba con el río Setun. La pequeña ciudad semi industrializada se encontraba ubicada a unos 60 km al suroeste de Moscú y era famosa entre otras cosas por el llamado Museo del Tanque, dedicado a registrar y celebrar la historia del arma blindada en general, en particular de las divisiones blindadas del Ejército Rojo.

-Vamos esta vez te dejare ganar- dijo quien encabezaba la pequeña formación. La única respuesta que tuvo de su compañero fue un movimiento de cabeza.

Con eso ambos reasumieron su recorrido a través del sendero pegado a la ribera del rio, con uno de ellos quedándose ligeramente atrás, para poder observar mejor los alrededores. Era una rutina a la que ambos se habían acostumbrado durante los últimos tres meses, desde que uno de ellos había sido autorizado para salir al exterior, después de casi seis meses de haber permanecido encerrado en un hospital. Sus músculos aun no recobraban del todo sus fuerzas, pero esta clase de ejercicios a aire libre definitivamente le ayudaba a recobrar la firmeza y consistencia de antes.

Mientras pasaban a otras personas que también usaban el sendero para diversas actividades, un leve punzón en la cabeza del joven hizo que se detuviera repentinamente -¿Podemos parar unos momentos? Necesito aire- mintió.

Su compañera detuvo su bicicleta y le miró preocupada -¿Te encuentras bien?- con eso desmonto de la misma llevándose las manos a la bolsa cangurera que llevaba en su cintura, sacando una lámpara médica de bolsillo.

-Si lo estoy- trato de detenerla pero fue inútil, antes de que diera cuenta, su enfermera particular o más bien niñera personal ya se encontraba revisándolo, así que lo único que pudo hacer él fue aguantar estoicamente a que esta terminara con su valoración.

-Al parecer no fue gran cosa, tal vez un reflejo involuntario, tu cerebro aún debe de estarse acostumbrando a todos los estímulos que ha vuelto a recibir.-

-Te dije que no era gran cosa…- respondió fastidiado. Antes de que pudiera iniciar de nuevo su andar, un calambre en una de las piernas le detuvo.

-Me parece que será si seguimos descansando.- Yelena Novikova miro a su paciente con expresión tranquila para después agregar -¿Y bien que te parece?-

Por su parte su compañero se llevó sus manos a su cabellera negra, si dar indicación de que hubiese escuchado lo que su acompañante le preguntaba, pero el permaneció impávido, detallando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. -Frio- dijo en un murmullo más bien personal. Era cierto, diciembre hacía poco que ha terminado, pero el invierno ruso aún continuaba con saludable intensidad afectando la vida de la mayoría de las personas de la ciudad. El Setun estaba congelado en varios lugares y los niños y jóvenes se reunían para patinar, o simplemente para pasar el tiempo, intentando ocupar sus mentes en otras cosas que no tuvieran que ver con las noticias de la guerra, las protestas crecientes, ni el frío inclemente que asolaba la región. Querían olvidar todas esas cosas por unos momentos al menos.

Pero una persona irónicamente que observaba sus alrededores, tenía exactamente el problema opuesto -¿Me estas escuchando? Zor-

Pero la atención de Zorel Primiakov se encontraba en otra parte, como era lo típico en él desde hace varios meses; meses que se sentían como si hubieran sido toda su vida, una que aun hoy no era capaz de abarcar del todo. Después de despertar en un hospital militar, en un lugar se le dificultaba incluso pronunciar su nombre, comenzó el largo proceso para recordar quien era y más importante para aquellos ansiosos en su recuperación que estaba haciendo al momento de sufrir el accidente -como ellos le llaman- que le ha provocado su amnesia.

Según ellos, él es un miembro de la inteligencia rusa, un joven brillante y dedicado que fue reclutado durante su tiempo como estudiante de matemáticas y mecánica de la prestigiosa _S__ankt-Peterburgskiy gosudárstvenny universitet (_Universidad Estatal de San Petersburgo) por sus conocimientos en las aéreas de ingeniería aeroespacial e informática aplicada. Nada de eso le provoca reacción alguna, para él solo es algo que está escrito en su expediente, tampoco el saber que recibió un concienzudo entrenamiento de infiltración o que posee los conocimientos para crear numerosas identidades falsas, hablar y escribir en cinco idiomas, poder calcular trayectorias de objetos estelares de memoria o desarmar y rearmar una pistola en menos de 5 segundos -su expediente remarcaba que podía hacerlo en solo tres segundos-.

Nada de eso le interesaba a él. Ya que nada de eso le decía quién era. Lo que de verdad quería saber, las preguntas que en su interior simplemente explotaban por salir, eran las únicas sin respuesta. En su expediente se leía… huérfano sin parientes conocidos, vivió en el sistema de asistencia social, cambiando de orfanato, casa hogar y lugar de residencia continua y frecuentemente hasta los doce años, cuando sus habilidades académicas fueron notadas por el personal de asistencia social, quienes sugirieron el no perder de vista al joven ya que podría representar una inversión interesante para el futuro beneficio de la Rodina.

Sus memorias de ese periodo eran como el resto, defectuosas, como si se tratase de un televisor que proyectaba su señal sin claridad alguna. Podía colocar nombres o caras de las personas que recordaba, pero en muy contadas ocasiones podía hacer ambas. Lo mismo le ocurría con los eventos más importantes de su vida hasta ese momento no que hubiera demasiados de esos en su vida pero al menos podía reclamar tales como suyos … La primera vez que comió pastel de chocolate, su novia en el bachillerato, su incorporación en el servicio exterior, etc.

-Hay mucho más frio de lo que recordaba la última vez que estuve aquí- contesto finalmente, después de recibir un fugaz recuerdo de él mismo recorriendo en bicicleta este mismo sendero, hace algunos años, cuando estaba en prácticas profesionales en la base aérea cercana a Kubinka.

-Bueno al menos se puede patinar y pescar- agrego Yelena contemplando al igual que su paciente el paisaje.

-Patinar tal vez…- trato de hacer memoria sobre si le gustaba o no pescar -pero el rio está muy contaminado para comer ese pescado. Recibe todos los desechos del distrito, sin mencionar los del Oblast de Moscú- no logro hallar una respuesta. En ese momento a varios metros de ellos un grupo de muchachos de menor edad con ropas mucho más desgatadas que las que portaban ellos, comenzó a picar el hielo. Zor solo movió la cabeza, los letreros alertando del peligro que representaba e tratar de consumir los peces del río -No que eso detenga a un hambriento- uno de sus recuerdos más habituales era sin embargo, las largas horas dedicadas a conseguir algo que comer cundo era más joven y se había escapado del hogar de acogida de turno.

-Eso no está bien, deberíamos detenerlos- La enfermera solo movió la cabeza ante la escena. -Se están poniendo en peligro.- Pero Zor la detuvo.

-Un peligro que tomaran años en materializarse. Ellos tienen hambre ahora- arrugo su voz, dejando escapar su propia frustración. Yelena desistió de la idea y ambos observaron como el grupo introducía sus anzuelos en el recién excavado agujero. -En un futuro puede que nosotros lleguemos a eso-

A pesar de que las noticias rara vez tocan aspectos como el racionamiento de recursos, cada día a lo largo de Rusia y buena parte del ESBIN, son más las personas que notan como se regresa paulatinamente a los viejos de las largas colas en las tiendas estatales para comprar víveres y enseres que comienzan a escasear. Eso para todos aquellos que pueden adquirirlos, para los que no. Esta era una opción… más o menos legal dentro del sistema social ruso, había otras opciones como recurrir al mercado negro, o adoptar una vida dedicada al crimen, poniéndose al alcance de las autoridades, que no se tomaban esos casos a la ligera, menos en los tiempos en los que se vivían.

-Ojala y no tengas razón.- comento la enfermera que reviso su reloj de pulsera-es hora de regresar Zor, debes llegar y prepararte para los exámenes de hoy.-

Sin siquiera mirarla el joven sigue observando la escena en silencio por unos instantes antes de retomar su bicicleta y emprender ambos el camino de regreso hasta el lugar que ha sido su posada por el tiempo que ha estado en Kubinka. Mientras lo hacen no puede evitar notar como dos vehículos diferentes se intercalan siguiéndolos a una distancia segura para no incomodarlo. Solo suspira por el cansancio, ya que comienza a fastidiarle saberse en el centro de una operación de seguridad. Lo que sea que sus jefes quieren de él debe ser muy importante como para tener vigilancia, discreta eso sí, pero vigilancia al fin, las veinticuatro horas del día.

La puerta electrónica color beige, hacia juego con el blanco y crema del edificio de cuatro pisos que funciona como casa de reposo y convalecencia para personal de interés del servicio de inteligencia ruso, una modesta caseta de vigilancia con un guardia pasado de peso les dio la bienvenida.

-Hola Oleg-

-Señorita Lena, Joven Kobarov.-

-Oleg- Zor evito hacer gestos ante su alias. Para después enfilar directo a su habitación asignada, tenía el tiempo exacto para llegar a su consulta.

Todos aquellos que se encontraban internados en el lugar, lo hacían bajo un alias por motivos de seguridad le habían dicho en su ingreso. Además de los alimentos y algún partido de futbol en la cancha del recinto, un juego de naipes en el comedor y una que otra sesión, los pacientes convivían poco entre sí y rara vez tenían visitas que no fueran del orden del trabajo.

Se dio una ducha rápida y mientras se secaba el cabello mirando al espejo, sus dedos recorrieron la cicatriz en la parte posterior de su cabeza, una que requirió casi doce puntadas, de acuerdo a los reportes lo encontraron botado en un hospital de Varsovia y fue traído de emergencia hasta un hospital militar en las afueras de Moscú. Coma inducido por traumatismo craneoencefálico rezaba el expediente médico. Zor suspiro, no reconocía al extraño frente a él, y sin embargo sus instintos que le instaban a permanecer en calma, pero alerta ante cualquier amenaza.

Salió del baño con una toalla en la cintura, saco una muda de ropa limpia de la pequeña cómoda que disponía en su habitación. Tocaba de nuevo, una sesión con sus doctores, quien quiera que fuera antes de su accidente, la información que muchos suponían que él llevaba era una muy importante _-Si tan solo supiera, que es lo que se supone que tengo que recordar- _fue su lamento privado, antes de cerrar la puerta y dirigirse a su consulta.

Sus doctores le dicen que sufre de amnesia postraumática retrógrada… un trastorno caracterizado por la incapacidad de recordar los eventos ocurridos antes de una lesión cerebral. Esta es una amnesia del tipo declarativa, específicamente memoria episódica, ya que no se pueden recuperar recuerdos de eventos o hechos de la vida propia. Lo que significa que una vida relativamente de por si vacía, acaba de conseguir mucho más espacio en su cabeza. De acuerdo a Yelena. Se ha logrado recuperar la memoria de pacientes que sufren su trastorno satisfactoriamente, recordando lugares y personas o siguiendo la rutina que antes uno llevaba. Claro eso llevaba tiempo, meses o años, incluso había la posibilidad de que no recuperase la memoria en su totalidad, y Zorel suponía que ese sería un gran problema para él y la gente que quiere la información.

-Buenos días Zorel- su doctor le ofrecio un como sillón frente a su escritorio

-Buenos días Dr Yeltsin- él tomo de inmediato.

-Según la enfermera Novikova, hoy volviste a tener recuerdos…- miro a su paciente mientras preparaba su bolígrafo.

-Así es.- contesto casi en automático.

-De tú época de estudiante- agrego el doctor. Zor asintió solamente -Eso es bueno.- anoto en su libreta. -Durante los últimos días has tenido una buena seguidilla de estos, significa que zonas de tu cerebro donde se almacena la información están volviendo a funcionar como lo deben, tendremos que hacer algunos estudios para cerciorarnos.- su paciente trato de no girar los ojos ante la mención de más estudios que tendría que soportar -pero vamos por el camino correcto muchacho…- el doctor trato de tranquilizar a Zorel al notar el evidente incomodidad que se veía en el semblante del joven -si continuamos de esta manera, no pasara mucho antes de que te repongas en su totalidad. Y puedas reasumir tu vida anterior con normalidad- el buen hombre de cara algo rígida y delgada hablaba con genuino interés por el bienestar de su paciente.

_-Un pronóstico bastante optimista doctor- _ pensó para sí mismo Zorel -No es usted quien tiene un enorme vacío en su cabeza…- soltó de forma calmada la frustración que ha acumulado durante buena parte de su estancia en el lugar -tratando de rellenar los espacios importantes, y no aquellos que se ocupan de cosas como si me gusta o no hacer ejercicio, con cuantas mujeres me he acostado, o como me gustan mis bebidas.- tomo aire, observo el semblante del doctor que no se había movido al parecer -Ambos sabemos la razón por la cual se insiste tanto en mi recuperación mental plena…- hizo una pequeña mueca -y no es porque tenga mucho interés en que yo vuelva a poder a resolver problemas de aeronáutica en el futuro cercano.

Yeltsin no hizo comentario alguno, ha tratado con los ataques de frustración y de ira que pacientes como el muchacho frente a él suelen experimentar al llegar a un punto muerto en su recuperación, eso no tenía nada malo en sí mismo. Pero era consciente de que el joven tenía razón. La presión para que este recuperara sus memorias tenía poco que ver con la salud de este, y en eso tenía que darle la razón a su paciente. -Hay gente que se preocupa por ti Zorel, puede que su urgencia les lleve a tomar acciones no del todo apropiadas…- el joven contuvo una sonrisa sarcástica, su virtual aprisionamiento en una clínica operada por personal del GRU merecería más que solo ser considerada como una medida inapropiada -pero estoy totalmente seguro de que tus, nuestros…- se corrigió apresuradamente -superiores no tienen más interés que el verte totalmente reestablecido.-

Zor no dijo nada, solo se quedó en silencio a veces le costaba trabajo aceptar las palabras cargadas de buenos modales, sinceridad y optimismo del buen doctor, a menudo se preguntaba cómo es que una persona como él se había terminado involucrando en un mundo tan intrigante como es el de los cuerpos de seguridad. -Dudo que me quiera a mi doctor- contesto finalmente al tiempo que cruzaba sus brazos para hacer más evidente su malestar -más bien lo que les interesa es recuperar a su agente.-

Yeltsin solo se quedó callado estudiando la postura del muchacho frente a él. Dio un breve suspiro para finalmente dejar escapar su respuesta y un dejo sarcasmo muy inusual en él afable doctor -Siempre he opinado que los médicos que te atendieron antes de que llegaras aquí cometieron un error al revelarte tu expediente. Idiotas.- Zor alzo una ceja-Pusieron en un paciente con un trastorno de memoria una meta bastante difícil de alcanzar en un periodo corto de tiempo, comparado con otros pacientes que he tratado en mis años como doctor…- se levantó de su sillón, lo rodeo para acercarse a su paciente -tus progresos son buenos Zorel, mejores que el promedio de hecho…- coloco una mano en el hombro -Sin embargo tú no sientes haber hecho los progresos suficientes dado que estas en extremo presionado para lograr una meta absurda e irreal. Nadie recupera la memoria de un día para el otro, eso solo pasa en la televisión o las películas muchacho.- concluyo el doctor a su intranquilo paciente.

Sentado en su asiento Zor medito sobre las palabras del hombre, tenía que concederle a su médico que se trataba de un hombre que hasta el momento había sido honesto con él. Después cavilo sobre la situación que se encontraban, ya habían probado varias cosas para estimular su memoria con resultados habían sido variados desde el hecho de que aún se encontraba en esa clínica y su memoria se encontraba incompleta. Un leve suspiro de resignación, al tiempo que bajaba sus brazos, que dieron la señal de que este había aceptado -De acuerdo doctor ¿Qué sigue ahora?-

El galeno sonrió ante las palabras Zor, está acostumbrado a que sus pacientes se desahoguen y a veces un exabrupto era lo que se necesitaba para tal fin. -Bueno hagamos un ejercicio…- el hombre sentado frente a él lo miro expectante -veamos cuan precisa es tú memoria.-

-Aja-

-Te hare algunas preguntas y tú me contestaras lo que se te venga a la mente, después lo cotejaremos con la información de tus expedientes y si tenemos suerte coincidirán en un buen porcentaje. Incluso puede que ayudes a recordar algo desconocido, o nuevo durante la sesión.- Yeltsin estaba entusiasmado de saber que el muchacho acepto a cooperar con pocas reticencias, eso siempre era algo bueno.

Sorprendentemente contesto con facilidad la gran mayoría de las mismas -ayudaba que el doctor, se centrara en su vida como adolescente y hombre joven- mientras contestaba su mente aparentemente trataba de ayudarlo dado que con cada pregunta, dentro de su cabeza parecía proyectarse una breve imagen, un recuerdo de otros tiempos seguramente, sin embargo estos se presentaban más como una fotografía mental de los mismos. Inmóvil en el tiempo, que ser más que el flujo de emociones que se supone debía de ser capaz de producir la nostalgia.

Lo vio todo de nuevo. Sus días en el hogar juvenil, su entrada a la universidad, compañeros de clase, maestros. Debido a los años de su infancia y juventud en los que permaneció casi al borde de la sociedad rusa no se relacionó con muchas personas en su época de estudiante, pero eso no evito que el sexo opuesto se fijara en él, aunque en la gran mayoría de los casos, resultase ser una pérdida de su tiempo y el de la fémina de turno. Él estaba acostumbrado a estar solo y la compañía o la falta de esta le venía importando igual. El momento en que la gente del SVR lo recluto para formar parte del organismo. Sus extensas prácticas como estudiante en instituciones de investigación, civiles y militares, cuyo objetivo era el prepararlo para su operación en territorio enemigo, el cómo trabajo arduamente para conseguir un acento polaco más que adecuado para el éxito de la misma. O los viajes exploratorios que realizo a Polonia preparando el terreno para dicha intervención.

Conteniendo su cada vez más creciente frustración por tener que repetir algo que acaban de concluir, dejo escapar un cansado suspiro antes de contestar -Está bien- Zor movió su cabeza, mientras el doctor llamaba a sus asistentes y comenzaban a prepararlo para la ronda de pruebas de ese día.

Así mientras era llevado a la sala de tomografías de nueva cuenta, Zorel comenzó con otra de sus pruebas para determinar su estado. Mientras él siguió recordando los hechos de su vida. Como conoció a sus compañeros del equipo seleccionados para ejecutarla, las reuniones entre todos ellos discutiendo los pormenores, progresos y retrasos en la misma.

Las bocinas cobraron vida -Muy bien Zor- la voz del doctor que se encontraba monitoreando la prueba en la habitación contigua se dejó escuchar. -Relájate, en cuando estés listo comenzaremos.- Zor solo levanto una mano con su pulgar hacia arriba, conocía la prueba.

-Todo saldrá bien- se dijo así mismo, mientras se encontró recostado en el tomógrafo antes de que el aparato cobrara vida.

Yeltsin haría una serie de preguntas sobre su vida -derivadas de su expediente- mezclándolas con algún acertijo, pregunta capciosa, o simplemente le pediría una opinión sobre algún tema. Todo con el propósito de estudiar su actividad cerebral. Ajeno a la presencia de una persona adicional en el cuarto contiguo, una que desde su posición en una de las esquinas del lugar no podía ser vista por el paciente, lo que le permitía analizarlo independientemente del doctor.

El galeno comenzó entonces con la tanda de preguntas -¿Cuándo naciste?-

-11 de diciembre de 1985-

-¿Lugar donde realizaste tu primera capacitación?-

-Polyarny, Provincia de Múrmansk-

-¿A qué se refiere el Problema del Horizonte?-

- Se refiera a una dificultad de los modelos cosmológicos de tipo _Big Bang_ para explicar la gran homogeneidad que el universo muestra a gran escala en la distribución de materia y radiación...- Yelstin sonrió ante lo rápido de la respuesta -Los datos empíricos muestran que nuestro universo es altamente uniforme y homogéneo, aun cuando está claro que debido a las grandes distancias no ha podido establecerse equilibrio térmico.- él no era un astrofísico, pero que Zor lograra un concepto tan avanzando en su campo de estudio elegido, demostraba que poco a poco su memoria se estaba reestableciendo sin ninguna duda.

Las preguntas y acertijos fueron mezclándose con el propósito de incrementar la actividad cerebral del paciente, mediante la estimulación de su corteza cerebral para poder trazar un mapa del mismo, lo más completo que fuera posible, Zor estaba tranquilo ya que no había tenido inconveniente alguno.

-Identidades de tú equipo-

Eso lo sorprendió -¿Se refiere a las identidades usadas?-

-Si Zor.-

-¿Es seguro que las comentemos?- declaro tratando de controlar sus nervios, que por alguna razón pareciese que se desbordaran.

-No tendremos problemas, tenemos autorización- Yeltsin miro a su silencioso acompañante quien solo movió la cabeza -continua vas muy bien muchacho- lo alentó a continuar.

-De acuerdo…- sin saber del porqué de su reacción, o porque estaba bañándose en sudor Josef Opiaczonet, Aniol Kowalsky…- Zor se tensó visiblemente. Mientras que el sensor del electrocardiograma mostro un aumento notable de actividad -Irenka Wozniak, Melka Lewandowsky… Marzanna…- se quedó en silencio, de pronto escalofríos lo recorrían de la cabeza a los pies, su pulso se aceleró, comenzó a respirar con dificultad.

En la habitación contigua la pantalla del tomógrafo mostraba una incesante actividad en la cabeza de su paciente, aunque para el veterano doctor no necesitaba un equipo de varios miles de rublos para poder deducir aquello -Mire esto doctor- le llamo el técnico que operaba la máquina -Las lecturas se dispararon. Probablemente este experimentando un recuerdo.-

Yeltsin se acercó, para interpretar las imágenes que mostraba la pantalla -Creo que debemos detener la prueba al menos de manera momentánea.- comento dirigiéndose al técnico. El medico se acercó al micrófono para tratar de calmar al paciente -Zor necesito que te tranquilices, para que podamos proseguir- pero este no le contesto de regreso, estaba demasiado ocupado controlando sus propias reacciones. Zor ¿me estas escuchando?-

Hasta llegar al momento en que la guerra se desato y su equipo debió de separarse y efectuar su plan de salida, ninguno de sus compañeros había regresado a casa. _-Es mi culpa-_ dijo mientras recordaba los rostros, voces y compartidas con ellos, durante los meses que duro su misión. _-Ahora todos ellos están muertos… ¿o no lo están?- _esa duda mezclada con realización puso al joven al borde del colapso.

-No quiero seguir.- demando Zor al tiempo que trataba de liberarse de las bandas sujetadores que lo mantenían en el tomógrafo.

-Se está agitando demasiado, no me gusta- declaro el técnico -creo que hay que parar por completo. De continuar así nos arriesgamos a que se presente una crisis nerviosa.-

-O algo peor. De acuerdo- concordó el doctor -vamos a detener la prueba-

-Creo que él puede continuar.- súbitamente Yeltsin y su asistente giraron para encontrarse con que su visitante no había solo roto su silencio, sino que se encontraba además demasiado cerca para el gusto de ambos. -Usted mismo dijo que en ocasiones se debe extender un poco los límites tolerables…-

-Siempre y cuando un paciente muestre tolerancia a los efectos adversos- contraataco el doctor -¿Usted cree que el paciente, puede tolerar el estrés?-

-Él está entrenado para soportar cosas más difíciles a comparación…- declaro con seguridad el misterioso visitante. -¿Acaso no leyó el expediente médico de su paciente?-

Yeltsin apenas si alzo la voz que llevaba un tono bastante firme -Lo que me entregaron no merecer ser llamado un expediente médico, así que disculpe si me mantengo apegado a lo que me dicta mi entrenamiento y mi conciencia…- arrugo el cejo al tiempo que miraba directo a los ojos de su invitado no deseado -que trata de ayudar a un muchacho que está pasando por tiempos bastante difíciles al igual que todos y en especial para él que se ha quedado sin memoria alguna de su vida.- sin esperar respuesta se dirigió de nuevo al micrófono. -Bien Zorel hemos terminado.-

Con eso la puerta se abrió y un par de enfermeros entraron por ella, para ayudar a Zor a desatarse, incorporarse para salir de ese sitio. -De acuerdo tómalo con calma- escucho decir a Yelena, mientras lo veía trastabillar en el pasillo, para después ofrecerle un vaso con agua que gustoso tomo. -¿Bien?- le observo mientras bebía del mismo.

-Sí…- estaba mintiendo por su puesto, pero por el momento esperaba que la enfermera lo dejara de esa manera. Giro para ver a su doctor -¿Puedo retirarme ya?- pregunto mientras se acomodaba el cabello y tranquilizaba su respiración.

Al cabo de unos momentos el galeno le contesto moviendo con la cabeza -Adelante Zor, descansa hablaremos por la tarde si te sientes mejor. La enfermera Novikova te acompañara hasta allí y se necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo.-

-Lo hare… gracias doctor Yeltsin.- con eso el joven partió hasta su habitación provisional, estaba necesitado de un descanso.

Mientras el par se retiraba el doctor se tensó al sentir como su invitado se colocaba detrás suyo -La falta de progreso con el sujeto es preocupante doctor.- comento sin emoción en su voz -necesitamos saber lo que ocurrió durante las últimas horas antes de su accidente, el tiempo es un factor que apremia.-

-Me temo que no, hasta que alguien no ideeidea la manera de llenar las lagunas en la mente de una persona, esto es lo mejor que podemos hacer- declaro un tanto cansado de escuchar las agresiones pasivas del sujeto. No le importaba en lo absoluto de que agencia proviniese, si continuaba entorpeciendo su trabajo lo sacaría de aquí.

-¿No hay otra manera de acelerar este proceso?- declaro impaciente el agente.

Yeltsin suspiro y movió su cabeza a manera de sacar la frustración que llevaba -Desafortunadamente, este es un caso en el cual sobre estimular al paciente será contra productivo, esta conversación ya la hemos tenido antes.-

Andrei Belikov era por lo general un hombre paciente. Pero esta última asignación estaba acabando con su paciencia. Un antiguo miembro de las VDV, las tropas paracaidistas del ejército ruso y agente de casos en Europa Oriental para el GRU durante buena parte de la década pasada, hasta que una operación en la Republica Checa salió mal y buena parte de la red que manejaba se vino abajo junto con buena parte de las identidades que el usaba para desplazarse. Sentía que sus habilidades estaban siendo desperdiciadas al servir como cuidador de un grupo de agentes heridos. Pero sus superiores diferían con él, así que en lugar de prestar ayuda analizando y evaluando operaciones, lo tenían aquí haciendo de niñera -Mis superiores le recuerdan su responsabilidad para con la organización, el gobierno y nuestro país Dr.- concluyo el hombre de manera tranquila aunque la intención de sus palabras no pasó desapercibida para el médico con quien hablaba.

-Si el vuelve a tener un ataque de ansiedad o desarrolla estrés postraumático, todo el progreso que hicimos hasta ahora no nos servirá para nada… dudo que eso sea algo que sus superiores deseen.-

Belikov solo apretó los labios -Podemos aclarar eso con una llamada.- hizo un ademan para buscar su teléfono celular.-

-Oh lo podemos hacer, solo que si perdemos a ese paciente que luego sus superiores no se quejen de los resultados. Si me permite debo proseguir con mis rondas.- con eso el doctor se abrió paso, dejando a un molesto agente de inteligencia que ahora deberá pensar en que explicación le dará a sus superiores.

Mientras tanto recostado en la cama de su habitación Zor escribía en una pequeña libreta de notas varias frases que rondaban en su cabeza. Si era honesto consigo mismo es cierto que los recuerdos de los últimos días en Polonia de su equipo continuaban siendo borrosos. Sin embargo sus sesiones con el doctor distaban de ser la pérdida de tiempo que casi todos sus médicos y demás personas que conocen su caso pensaban.

"Información faltante sobre proyecto SSD, se sospecha contacto clandestino con la delegación del UEG" mordió compulsivamente su lápiz, para después proseguir "Identidad de la fuga desconocida" escribió, para después volver a repasar varias veces la libreta. "Situación deteriorándose a nivel externo, medidas preventivas debendebe considerarse, lo mismo que estrategias de exfiltración". Dejo el lápiz por un momento para suspirar, se puso de pie para caminar haciendo círculos en su habitación. Hasta el momento son solo frases inconexas. Alguien había filtrado información a la delegación de UEG durante la última ronda de charlas clandestinas en Polonia antes de la cumbre entre líderes de ambos bloques, sin tener más información de la misma su misión de acercarse hasta Emil Lang, corría peligro de ser a abortada. Si la misión fue en efecto cancelada, su equipo debió de haber efectuado una rápida retirada utilizando alguna de las vías de escape previamente acordadas.

Un plan de salida que él había diseñado y del cual al parecer nadie había sacado provecho. Hasta donde él sabía, nadie más había sobrevivido las primeras horas de la guerra, o al menos no había llegado a los puntos de evacuación señalados, eso explicaba el interés de sus superiores en averiguar las últimas horas de él y su equipo, existía la posibilidad de que "la fuga" hubiese conseguido escapar y hasta no hallar con los cuerpos de todos los integrantes de su equipo, todos sus movimientos serian vigilados ya que al ser el único con vida, los reflectores estarían sobre él. -_Soy el sospechoso principal… o al menos el único que tienen hasta ahora.- _suspiro brevemente -_No que no pueda entenderlos, soy el único que sabe que sucedió y no tengo recuerdos de eso, es muy conveniente… demasiado- _Por fin se paró y miro por la ventana que daba hacia el patio de la clínica.

Afuera un grupo de pacientes y personal de la clínica realizaba diversas actividades, desde jugar un partido de futbol, tener un círculo de lectura o simplemente conversar de cualquier cosa. Parecía que el resto de los pacientes no parecía tener demasiados problemas para socializar e integrarse entre ellos, lo cual le frustraba aún más _-¿Alguno de ellos tendrá la clase de presión que tendré yo?- _movió su cabeza, talvez lo que necesitase fuese aire fresco, con esa idea en la cabeza tomo la libreta y volvió a colocarla en su escondite antes de salir y dirigirse al patio sus compañeros tal vez necesitasen de un par de piernas extras para el juego que tenían.

En otra parte de la clínica, desde un teléfono satelital alguien enviaba su reporte semanal sobre la condición de Zorel -Me temo que la condición del sujeto continúa sin cambio alguno, los progresos que ha hecho son insignificantes dado que se trata en su mayoría de cosas sin importancia para nosotros-

-¿No ha recuperado nada pertinente a su misión en Polonia?- se escuchó desde el auricular una voz alterada digitalmente.

-Me temo que no, continúa recordando cosas sobre su vida, pero nada con respecto a esa parte.-

-¿Cuál es la opinión de los médicos?-

-Tratar de estimular activamente su memoria ocasionara más problemas, recomiendan seguir como hasta ahora. Como puede imaginar esa recomendación cayó particularmente mal al agente de GRU que monitorea su caso.-

-Puedo entenderlo…- su jefe hizo una pausa considerando su curso a seguir.

Hubo silencio por algunos momentos en la línea mientras que Yelena Novikova esperaba sus instrucciones al tiempo que revisaba de reojo que la puerta del cuarto de suministros estuviera cerrada para no ser sorprendida. Un chasquido le hizo devolver su atención al teléfono -¿Señor?-

-Con la vigilancia periódica del GRU en la clínica no podemos mantener nuestros ojos sobre Zorel las veinticuatro horas del día, así que tendremos que mantener nuestro previo método, acércanos a él y ganarnos su confianza… por los medios necesarios, algo como esto amerita un trato personal inclusive.- la voz hablo en forma ominosa -me ha entendido.-

Novikova no era una ingenua y captó muy bien las palabras de su superior. -Así se hará señor. ¿Qué hacemos con el agente del GRU?-

-Nada por los momentos me temo, si algo le sucede se enviara un reemplazo o quizás más de uno. No podemos permitirnos el que detecten nuestra presencia en esta etapa, no interrumpa su trabajo, aunque siga manteniéndose atenta de sus acciones e informe cualquier eventualidad que ocurra en la clínica.-

-Como ordene, ahora debo irme-

-Bien, manténgame informado.- con eso su jefe termino la llamada.

Sentado en el sillón de su escritorio de su oficina en Ministerio de Defensa, Leonid Dolza guardo el teléfono satelital en uno de los cajones del mismo. Las noticias que había recibido, sin ser particularmente malas tampoco eran motivos para celebrar. Con cada día que ese hombrecito pasase sin recordar nada de sus últimas horas en Polonia antes del estallido de la guerra, sus jefes se inquietaban cada vez más y lo presionaban a él por respuestas, haciendo que su posición relativamente segura hasta ese momento en los planes de estos, se tambalease.

_-Sería mucho más fácil que si no tuviese a ese entrometido de Voshenko husmeando en mis asuntos.-_ dejo escapar en su cabeza mientras observaba los diferentes reportes que llegaban de todos los comandantes en los distintos frentes de la guerra _-Ya tengo suficiente con planear las próximas operaciones, para preocuparme además porque la gente del GRU se meta donde no la llaman__.-_ suspiro. Deberá informarles a ellos, si tenía suerte se ocuparían del asunto Zorel, pero lo mantendrán informado de cualquier cosa que surja.

Fijo su vista en un reporte proveniente desde Damasco, que daba cuenta de las actividades de equipos del GRU por el medio oriente, solo una síntesis general, los detalles permanecían clasificados, pero Dolza no era idiota, abrió otro cajóncajo para tomar una pequeña botella de vodka y servirse un vaso. Una de las fotos mostraba el ataque de un destacamento de Spetsnaz en Sudan, a un campamento sospechoso de pertenecer al GLA -Al parecer han conseguido rastrear a la célula que lleva las ojivas robadas.- No podía hacer nada de momento, la posición del jefe del GRU era sólida y con el respaldo de varios miembros en el gabinete incluyendo a la misma presidenta. Dolza arrugo el entrecejo y dio un sorbo que casi termina con su ración, tenía las manos atadas de momento para actuar contra él. Eso era un problema que sus asociados tendrían que solucionar pronto, teniéndolo rondando como un buitre sobre ellos era peligroso, ya que necesitaban toda su atención en los detalles para no interrumpir el cronograma de las operaciones del plan que sus jefes tenían implementándose. Tenía que darle algo conque distraerlo lo suficiente para que no interrumpiera la operación en marcha.

RIIING el teléfono de su oficina repicaría una vez más antes que un espabilado Dolza contestara. -Dolza aquí-

-Señor, el Comandante del Teatro de Europa del Norte solicita hablar con usted-

Conocía al jefe de ese teatro desde hacía muchos años, no era de los que molestaba a los superiores por nimiedades. -De acuerdo páselo- ordeno a su asistente, Voshenko tendría que esperar por ahora.

La línea cayo en silencio y Yelena se apresuró a limpiar de huellas el teléfono y esconder el mismo en una de las rejillas del conducto de calefacción ubicado en uno de los costados de la habitación, cuando estuvo satisfecha de que no sería notado excepto por la más exhaustiva de las revisiones abandono la habitación. Mientras recorría los pasillos de la clínica, intercambio saludos con sus compañeros y algunos de los pacientes, una parte de ella quiso sentir remordimiento por el hecho de que les estaba mintiendo, pero otra parte de su consciencia le insto a continuar, tenía una misión muy importante y tenía que pensar en una nueva forma de acercarse a un sujeto que en esos momentos lo único que deseaba más que recuperar su memoria, era que se le dejase en paz. Pero ella no podía darse el lujo de hacerle caso, tenía una misión que cumplir y lo haría a cualquier costo.

* * *

><p>Polígono de Pruebas de la Base de la Fuerza Aérea Canadiense de Base Goose Bay; Happy Valley-Goose Bay; Provincia de Tierra Nueva y Labrador, Canadá.<p>

A 6 mil metros de altura apenas por encima de la capa de nubes un par de CF-18 Hornets de la RCAF separados por unos 15 kilómetros entre sí, sobrevolaban en dirección al sur. El piloto líder observaba al frente y sus costados tratando de divisar algo en lo cielos sin mucho éxito -Sigo sin ver nada Lazyeye ¿estás seguro de que esta por aquí?- se dirigió finalmente a la dirección donde su piloto de flanco se encontraba.

-Afirmativo Jaws, la señal del bandido viene y va, pero su vector de aproximación es claro. 165° en esta dirección- contesto en automático, como si esperase que su compañero le preguntase y sin despegar la vista de su pantalla de radar.

-¿Crees que alguien los detecto?-

-Negativo Jaws… control nos hubiera avisado sobre esa situación. Nop ese par esta todavía allá afuera.-

-Sí creo que tienes razón- Un rápido vistazo a su reloj aumento la celeridad de su encomienda -Estamos a menos de 10 minutos del plazo.-

-Lo sé… estoy trabajando lo más rápido que puedo.- se defendió su compañero -pero estamos lidiando con un par de pequeños y escurridizos bastardos- comento su compañero Edwin "Lazyeyes" Roman mientras incrementaba una vez más potencia de su radar ANG-73.

Pero el Capitán Salvatore "Jaws" Bozo no estaba para nada contento con la misma -Diablos. Si fallamos los muchachos no nos dejaran en paz.- dejo salir por la radio mientras emulaba a Roman en aumentar la potencia de su radar -Tendremos que incrementar la distancia.- sugirió sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Ajá…- fue la fastidiada respuesta de su compañero que no quiso traer a colación el humor de su amigo, ya sea por el tema sensible de que la novia de este hubiese terminado con él apenas tres días atrás o porque el comando de la RCAF había decido mantener a su escuadrón en reserva en la patria y no enviarlos a alguna zona de combate de las cuales abundaban -Rompo a la derecha ¿25?-

Bozo analizo por unos instantes, para después contestar rápidamente -Qué sean 35… cubramos todo el espacio posible- al tiempo que apretaba su palanca de vuelo.

-Ok enterado-

Con eso el par de cazas aumento la distancia entre sí, antes de comenzar a sobrevolar en círculos para cubrir una mayor área, desde esa altura y con los modos de rastreo del ANG-73 podían revisar simultáneamente el aire y el suelo de la zona donde se encontraban, si los bandidos estaban cerca era obvio que estaban volando sin emitir señal electrónica alguna y volando particularmente bajo entre las formaciones montañosas y las copas de los árboles que conformaban el perímetro del campo de pruebas y entrenamiento en vuelo bajo de la Base de Goose-Bay.

-Maldición donde se encuentran esos desgraciados- murmuro para si Bozo mientras dirigía su vista hacia abajo, la capa de nubes no era uniforme y los espacios le permitían observar la zona boscosa que se ubicaba debajo de ellos, una tapizada de blanco por las nevadas invernales. Lo que les dificultaba más la tarea de encontrar un par de agujas en un enorme pajar, o más bien un pajar de 13 mil km2.

-Los equipos en tierra no reportan contacto con los bandidos-

-Si continúan usando el vector estimado su TEA será en 7.25 minutos-

-¿Nada aún?-

-Negativo señora, ninguno de los vuelos Sasquatch reporta contacto visual o de otra índole-

-¿Qué hay de Saquatch 2?-

-Captaron un bogey al sur-sureste… no hay podido verificar el mismo.-

En la sala de operaciones de la base, el progreso de la CAP era seguido con suma atención por parte del personal de turno a través de las diferentes pantallas y sensores, tres pares de flechas verdes que describían círculos en toda la zona, buscando la presencia de un par de contactos. Al personal regular se les sumaban un grupo de visitantes, la mayoría militares de países del UEG, con varios civiles con permisos de seguridad lo bastante altos para estar ahí.

-Sus muchachos parecen perdidos.- agrego un oficial holandés remarcando lo obvio al comandante del escuadrón que realizaba la CAP. -Quizás se debió de haber incrementado el número de cazas para esto.-

Lo cual no sentó nada bien a esta -Yo no me preocuparía por ellos, son profesionales y saben su oficio. Los enviamos con los ojos cerrados y una mano atada a la cintura, cualquiera tendría problemas…- respondió de forma agresiva, una teniente coronel de cabello negro corto -Mis muchachos harán lo suyo.- no pensaba tolerar que alguien subestimase a sus pilotos.

-No quise inferir lo contrario.- el holandés se apresuró a disculparse. -Tampoco denostar la capacidad de sus hombres.-

-Coronel Atkinson, Mayor Van Hutten por favor- El comandante de la RCAF llamo la atención de ambos -Están distrayéndonos.- la amable llamada de atención hizo que ambos oficiales de inmediato recobraron la adecuada postura que debían mantener, al tiempo que mostraban caras de evidente incomodidad por haber quedado descubiertos en frente de varios colegas.

Al mismo tiempo en el interior de un pesado vehículo de mando y control con varias antenas que emergían del mismo y pintado de un color gris, con un logotipo que no pertenecía a milicia alguna, que se encontraba estacionado junto a una de las pistas de la base, un grupo de cinco personas se encontraban trabajando afanosamente en las tres consolas de mando que se encontraban dentro del mismo

-Avisa a todos los Ghost- declaro el líder del equipo a uno de sus hombres. -Inicia vector final, armas listas.-

-Entendido- uno de los operadores cargo la orden unos datos usando el teclado de su consola. Al cabo de un segundo cuatro blips aparecieron en la pantalla de una consola, para después volver a desaparecer -Ghost 1-4 confirman orden recibida-

Mientras los minutos pasaban y la CAP trataba infructuosamente de hallar a los bogeys, cuatro siluetas con forma parecida a un triángulo pasaron por encima de una patrulla de soldados que desde tierra intentaba dar con los intrusos. -¡Maldición!... que alguien avise a control- fue lo que alcanzo a decir el sargento a cargo de la patrulla, lo que fuera que hayan sido no los había escuchado hasta que estuvieron sobre ellos. Lala orden provoco que el encargado de la radio enviara una frenética llamada de alerta hasta el centro de comando de la base.

-Sasquatch aquí Control… bandido confirmado rumbo 165°, velocidad 650km, altura…- mientras el personal del centro de operaciones trataba de enviar la CAP en un curso de interceptación Todos en la sala de operaciones daban cuenta de que estaban a punto de llegar a los momentos culminantes, por lo cual no apartaban la vista de las pantallas.

-Están muy lejos… no llegaran- fue el comentario de Atkinson después de revisar la posición de sus pilotos con respecto a la última posición reportada.

-Ghost han iniciado la retroalimentación.-

A través de una pantalla de video, cuatro canales de video que hasta ese momento habían permanecido apagados cobraron vida -Perfecto van adelantados al cronograma- murmuro uno de los operadores.

-No sé porque activamos las cámaras FLIR… ellos pueden hacer esta misión de manera autónoma.- fue la queja de otra de los operadores.

-Sí, pudimos haber coordinado la misión desde el Nido.-

-Eso lo sabemos nosotros…- un hombre alto vestido con un traje de vuelo y cara de pocos amigos acabo con el debate. -El jefe piensa introducirlos a las bondades del sistema, pero no piensa mostrarles todo lo que puede hacer.

-A mi señal ejecutar el modo esclavo- ordeno el jefe del equipo.

Cuando las órdenes fueron recibidas los cuatro intrusos se desplegaron cubriendo la zona donde se encontraba su blanco, una serie de almacenes y depósitos de combustible. Las bahías internas de los aparatos se abrieron y cada uno fue asignado un blanco de acuerdo a la cercanía, orientación y relativa resistencia. El proceso duro apenas unos segundos y los cuatro bandidos centraron sus sistemas de tiro en contra de los blancos. Solo faltaba la confirmación para atacar, una por la cual debieron de esperar muy poco tiempo.

-Blancos adquiridos-

Su jefe ordeno sin chistar -Inicien secuencia de disparo-

-A la orden-

Para Bozo y Roman que habían acelerado al máximo sus Hornetshornets, fue una experiencia frustrante el hecho de sus AIM-120 no lograran un enganche a tiempo a una distancia de varias decenas de kilómetros, al parecer los intrusos poseían alguna clase de tecnología furtiva y suite de ECM, que dificultaba el trabajoblocaje de los sistemas de puntería de los misiles enemigos. Lazyeyes puso en palabras simples la desazón que su compañero y él mismo sintieron al saberse incapaces de detener el ataque. -Maldita mierda…- se escuchó por los altavoces de la sala de operaciones. Los intrusos comenzaron a lanzar sus municiones contra los blancos. 16 bombas guiadas GBU-16 Paveway II cada una con cerca 400 kilogramos de altos explosivos encontraron sus asignaciones y dejaron tras su detonación sendas columnas de humo visibles desde varios kilómetros a la redonda.

-Confirmado el blanco ha sido alcanzado- comenzó el jefe de la sala de operaciones de la base con una expresión contrita.

-¿Evaluación de los daños?- el comandante de la base hizo lo que pudo para contener su frustración habían fallado.

Atkinson suspiro resignada, pronto tendrían confirmación sobre los daños, pero a juzgar por la cantidad de munición usada y el porcentaje de impactos positivos, los daños llegarían al 85-90%, suficiente para inhabilitar la zona por varias semanas e incluso meses. El fracaso era doble para su escuadrón, que deseaba unirse a sus demás unidades hermanas en el frente de batalla y para ello hubiera sido bueno impresionar al jefe de la RCAF y la comitiva que lo acompañaba el día de hoy. Sin embargo eso no pasaría pronto, aunado a la poco menos que favorable presentación del reconstituido 416 TFS se encontraba también la vital necesidad de contar con personal y aeronaves para mantener la vigilancia en el sector canadiense del espacio aéreo norteamericano, que tras los ataques en Alaska, las Aleutianas y Groenlandia hará varios meses incrementaron la necesidad de contar con una mejor red de alerta y seguridad en torno al espacio aéreo de Canada y los USA, manteniendo con ello unidades tanto de reserva como de primera línea cuya presencia en Europa, Medio Oriente o el Pacifico sería más que bienvenida.

-Atención CAP Sasquatch, aquí Control… regresen a la base-

-Enterado-

-Copiado- Uno a uno los pilotos del 416 confirmaron haber recibido el mensaje, para después enfilar sus cazas de regreso a la base.

-Lo arruinamos- comento por la radio Roman a su ya de por si frustrado compañero.

-Si…- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Bozo.

De alguna manera podía suponer que sus demás compañeros del escuadrón tampoco tendrían mucho humor para salir a tomarse unos tragos después de tan lamentables resultados, el objetivo que tenían por encargo proteger había quedado reducido a escombros en su mayor parte y si se hubiese tratado de instalaciones activas y no de un complejo secundario ya en desuso desde hace varios años, las bajas bien podrían haber rondado en los cientos. Afortunadamente no era el caso y aunque fuera muy poco consuelo de menos podría decir que fueron derrotados por buenos pilotos.

-¿Quieres invitarles los tragos a esos sujetos?- Roman se dirigió curioso a Bozo.

-Nop… pero definitivamente quiero ver lo que ellos están montando -Control ¿podemos acercarnos a los bogeys?- definitivamente buscaba ver la clase de aeronave que esos sujetos estaban piloteando. Tenía la seguridad de queDefinitivamente se trataba de un aparatouna aeronave con tecnología furtiva si sus radares y demás sensores lucharon para conseguir un seguimiento y blocaje.

-Negativo Sasquatch 4…- pero sus órdenes reventaron esa posibilidad -no se desvié de su curso Goose Bay. Pista 8 libre… repito, manténgase en su curso actual.-.

_-Bueno hoy es mi día- _suspiro resignado Bozo -Enterado Control.- tendría que esperar para tener la oportunidad de conocer a esos sujetos.

-Menos mal que se trató de una prueba.- admitió para sus adentros el comandante de la RCAF, A los pilotos se les había dicho nada aparte de que los aparatos eran de naturaleza aliada, y además de que se trataba de prueba secreta, por lo que no podrían discutir los eventos del día con aquellos de sus compañeros que no hubieran sido seleccionados para la misma.

-Todos los pilotos se alistan para aterrizar.- se escuchó la voz del controlador aéreo. -Los bogeys ya se retiran hasta su punto de reunión.-

-Quiero que los muchachos se reporten de inmediato a la sala de prevuelo, les haremos las entrevistas allí- comento Atkinson al controlador mientras miraba a sus superiores, que no mostraban desaprobación alguna.

-Como ordene señora.-

-Una vez que se encuentren en la sala, avísenos de inmediato. Conduciremos personalmente las entrevistas.- agrego el comandante de la base, al tiempo que hablaba con un grupo de oficiales de la RCAF y de otras fuerzas aéreas.

La mayoría de los presentes comentaba en voz baja los resultados de la demostración que acababan de presencias, la sorpresa era la sensación palpable en la mayoría de estos. No escapaba para cualquiera de los presentes, el hecho de que acaban de presenciar un momento potencialmente histórico en los anales de la ciencia, tecnología y obviamente de la guerra. Por primera vez un grupo de UCAVs* habían realizado una misión de ataque a un objetivo, con una participación humana mantenida al mínimo, a la vez que habían sido capaces de burlar varios de los mejores sistemas de defensa y alerta aérea de los cuales el UEG disponía.

-Caballeros las entrevistas tomaran tiempo…- Se escuchó una vez perteneciente a una mujer. -mientras los pilotos se preparan para rendir sus informes ¿porque no entrevistan a nuestra gente? Estoy seguro de que muchos de ustedes poseen dudas sobre el proyecto Pegasus y nuestros técnicos y operadores están más que dispuestos a contestar cada una de ellas.- Cassidy Araki llevaba a cabo sus funciones vestida impecablemente en un traje de negocios magenta y blusa blanca se dirigió a la comitiva su voz llevaba un tono jovial que ayudaba a que pocas personas se resistieran. -Si me acompañan al vehículo de comando que tenemos afuera en las pistas.- La sonrisa calmada junto con su postura algo inclinada era un movimiento ensayado y efectuado cientos de veces por la mujer que se desempeñaba como la eficiente asistente ejecutiva de uno de los conglomerados de tecnología militar más prominentes del mundo occidental, era una de las razones por las cuales su jefe ponía tanta responsabilidad en sus hombros.

_-Los tiempos cambian en efecto… escuche toda mi carrera sobre que en el futuro serían robots los que harían la guerra. Parece que el futuro está por llegar- _El Teniente General Hermman Blondin es un veterano con más de 40 años de servicio en la RCAF, hasta antes de haber sido nombrado comandante de la misma, era un experto en aviación de transporte y logística que sin embargo se encontraba precisamente con las manos llenas gracias a la guerra que se libraba en poco más de medio mundo, por lo que si estos civiles lograban cumplir con lo que prometían, lo librarían de hacer malabares con los recursos de una fuerza aérea sobre extendida, y que comenzaba a mostrar los signos de la fatiga. Pero era mejor guardarse esas expectativas y mejor concentrarse en averiguar si había posibilidades de que estas fueran cumplidas. En eso era acompañado por varios de los miembros de la delegación que lo acompañaban.

Sin embargo uno de los presentes no pudo sino esbozar una breve sonrisa. Si todo salía como se había planeado y al parecer ese sería un hecho dado que en los próximos minutos el personal a cargo del proyecto tendría a la comitiva del UEG comiendo de la palma de su mano, el plan que su gente ha puesto en marcha habrá alcanzado un nuevo objetivo. B.D. Andrews ya saboreaba los contratos que obtendría Ajax Corp. -Creo que tienen nuestra atención, Señor Andrews- agrego Blondin.

Andrews no se limitó a asentir con la cabeza -Eso es bueno general, ya que no querrán perderse nada de lo que vamos a mostrarles con Pegasus.- Sin realmente tener algo que agregar, dado que muchos de ellos deseaban conocer más acerca del proyecto que acaban de descubrir el grupo de funcionarios procedió a abandonar la sala de operaciones.

El empresario se emparejo con el militar quien aminoro el paso. -Debo de admitir que estoy algo impresionado de que su compañía estuviese trabajando en algo como esto.- admitió Blondin -¿ustedes hicieron todo esto sin fondos públicos?-

-Así es general. Mi gente es muy buena haciendo proyecciones…- agrego Andrews cuidando de mantener su ego bajo control, necesitaba asegurarse de contar con el apoyo de la comitiva enviada para observar la prueba -Y vimos una oportunidad. Que puede beneficiar a todas las partes interesadas, al tiempo que resuelve una problemática que lleva el riesgo de volverse crítica…-

El general interrumpió antes de que Andrews prosiguiera -Siempre que actuemos en consecuencia y apoyemos su proyecto...- no necesitaba ser políticamente correcto con un hombre que estaba acostumbrado a tratar con los poderosos e influyentes ya que el mismo lo era. -Porque esa es la finalidad con la que ha estado promoviendo su proyecto privado con los políticos y especialistas en seguridad nacional de varios gobiernos.- Blondin estaba al tanto de los esfuerzos que los cabilderos de Ajax Corp han realizado en varios de los países del UEG para tener la oportunidad de presentar el proyecto Pegasus.

-Y no tiene idea de cuánto agradezco que la RCAF y sus gobierno hayan prestado una de sus bases más grandes para la misma.- La sonrisa de Andrews se hizo más grande. La elección de Goose Bay fue un tanto atípica pero aunado a la cantidad de espacio libre disponible en la misma, jugaba el factor de que no se trataba de un lugar que estuviese sometido a una vigilancia estricta por parte de los satélites del ESBIN. Pero nada de eso importaba ahora que Andrews tenía la atención de buena parte del sector de la defensa del UEG -Y bueno no negare que espero obtener el favor de las esferas del UEG con Pegasus. Si eso le incomoda…- se preparó para atacar -puede preguntar a cualquiera de nuestros competidores si tienen algo cercano a lo que tenemos nosotros.- el leve gesto de incomodidad que el militar hizo no pasó desapercibido para un veterano en leer el lenguaje corporal como lo era el magnate.

-De momento solo nos ocuparemos de lo suyo.- Concedió Blondin, ya que el mismo tenía que admitir que Andrews tenía razón en lo que presumía. Nadie de este lado del mundo parecía disponer de las capacidades que Ajax Corp con sus UCAVs acaban de demostrar hará cosa de unos minutos.

-Me parece perfecto, ya que es lo único que pido.- comento el CEO satisfecho de haber logrado que su acompañante se retirara de la confrontación al menos de momento. La comitiva salió finalmente del edificio principal para abordar varios vehículos que los llevaron a zona de las pistas. El panorama era algo para admirarse, la nieve aun cubría buena parte de la región, con algunos manchones verdes y el frío invernal de enero era persistente. Pero todos ignoraron la vista ya que no habían viajado centenares de kilómetros para contemplar las coníferas y montañas cubiertas de nieve. Estaban allí para evaluar la propuesta de Ajax Corp., sobre el empleo de drones como posible alternativa para cubrir los huecos en cobertura aérea a lo largo y ancho de las fronteras de Norteamérica, y de esa manera liberar unidades operativas que se mantenían en suelo patrio en lugar de servir como refuerzos o reemplazos para cubrir las bajas sufridas en la guerra.

El empleo de UAVs o drones en misiones militares como se les conoce popularmente no era algo nuevo, ya que las primeras ideas conceptuales acerca de aeronaves automatizadas databan desde los principios del siglo XX, al igual que los primeros vehículos controlados remotamente por radio. Fue a finales de los 50s y principios de los 60s, pensados como una herramienta auxiliar para misiones de reconocimiento en el frente de combate, suministrando información en tiempo real a los comandantes de una unidad o aquellos a cargo de todo un teatro de operaciones, la vigilancia local de una zona por periodos prolongados por la cual mantener un satélite o aeronave sobrevolándola resultaba impráctica y/o muy costoso, además de la recolección de inteligencia, ya sea mediante cámaras o demás sensores instalados previamente. Papeles en los cuales los drones se habían destacado de manera notable, a tal grado que eran pocas las fuerzas armadas que no los habían integrado en sus órdenes de batallas como multiplicadores de fuerza, sin embargo en durante los últimos veinte años varios gobiernos y empresas privadas alrededor del mundo han buscado dar el siguiente paso en la automatización del campo de batalla y la extensión del papel de los drones en los mismos.

Ahí entraban los UCAVs. A diferencia de sus predecesores de generaciones anteriores, su rol no solo sería uno pasivo. Ya no estarían limitados a solo hacer reconocimientos o vigilancias. Su misión primordial, consistía en atacar un blanco predeterminado, ya sea que se mantuviese estático en el frente de batalla como un puente necesario para el transporte de tropas, un depósito de combustible o incluso atacar un cuartel de campaña de alguna unidad. O que se desplazase por el mismo como lo podría hacer una columna de vehículos o un comandante enemigo. Todo a una fracción del costo ya sea material y/o humano, que supondría enviar una misión de ataque con aeronaves convencionales o una incursión de fuerzas especiales..

Pero lo que era más importante, con el desarrollo de los UCAVs se buscaba crear un dron que a diferencia de sus predecesores, interactuara menos con operadores humanos. Ya que a pesar del tiempo y la automatización sus predecesores, eran enormes aviones a control remoto en esencia, todo el proceso de planeación de la misión, los parámetros de la misma, el reconocimiento, análisis e interpretación de los datos lo realizan seres humanos, mientras que el propósito definitivo con un UCAV es crear un sistema lo más autónomo posible… una herramienta "inteligente" capaz de ejecutar una misión específica con parámetros definitivos, y que sea capaz de adaptarse a las condiciones del campo de batalla moderno, sin tener que depender de operadores humanos. Cumplir una misión con alto contenido de riesgos tanto operativos, como políticos de forma expedita, sin arriesgar las vidas de seres humanos. Un terreno que dadas las implicaciones de desarrollar sistemas de dicha naturaleza, era bastante pantanoso por decir algo.

Cassidy observo de reojo como su jefe hablaba con varios de los militares canadienses, mientras ella misma conversaba con varias otras personas de la comitiva durante su trayecto a los vehículos cuando su teléfono sonó. Reviso el número en el identificador y suspiro levemente de pronto la posibilidad real de una jaqueca se incrementó al reconocer quien era el que llamaba -Disculpen, debo contestar esta llamada- se alejó del grupo y se detuvo a unos pasos de llegar a la limusina que los ha llevado durante su estancia en la base. -Araki aquí…- su jefe se encontraba aun a unos metros así que tenía que atender la llamada -que sucede-

-Hola querida ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Estaría mejor si no hubieras llamado- devolvió mientras regresaba una sonrisa cortes a la comitiva que pasaba a unos metros de ella para abordar sus propios vehículos. -¿Qué sucede?-

No hacía falta esconderlo, pero si acaso alguien tenía dudas a T.R. Edwards le encantaba importunar a la joven mujer -Un hombre no puede llamar a la mujer que está siempre en su cabeza.- sabe que tales palabras no tienen gran efecto en la joven, pero a estas alturas se ha vuelto un hábito. Jamás desde que comenzó su vida de mercenario, ha pasado tanto tiempo en una asignación, por lo que hasta cierto punto se ha acostumbrado a la vida a las órdenes de Andrews. Eso en absoluto significa que miraría dos veces detrás de la puerta si tuviera que desaparecer una vez más si las cosas se ponían difíciles.

_-Si ¿y cual cabeza sería esa?- _Araki pensó con sarcasmo mezclado con veneno -¿Tienes algo que debamos saber?- su tono era de evidente fastidio lo que en lugar de disuadir al mercenario, al parecer solo lo incitaba.

-Directa a los negocios como siempre…- comento con tono un tanto más mesurado -bueno como casi siempre…- Edwards se sonrío -Pero me temo que esto debo tratarlo directamente con el jefe, ya que concierne a un imprevisto en los planes.-

-A él no le gustará saber que no has podido resolver unos imprevistos.-

-Cariño deja que yo me preocupe por eso…- el piloto hablo con un tono condescendiente que solo sulfuro a la mujer. -así que a pesar lo mucho que me conmueve que te interés por mí, se buena y ponlo al teléfono.-

La mujer apretó los labios ya que detestaba que él la tratara de esa manera, eso era algo que ambos sabían, pero al parecer solo a uno no le importaba -Lo haré. Espera unos momentos.-

El grupo donde venía su jefe termino de salir del edificio -¿Viene con nosotros?- pregunto Blondin mientras él y varios oficiales de las fuerzas canadienses se disponía a abordar un SUV.

Antes de que Andrews subiera al vehículo, dirigió una rápida mirada a su asistente que hablaba por teléfono. El rostro inexpresivo de la mujer contrastaba con la mirada que le dio a su jefe que le dio a entender que había un asunto que debía atender. -No gracias iré en mi propio auto…- señalo la limusina que lo esperaba a él y a Cassie -los alcanzare en el sitio.-

-Como guste.- Blondin y sus acompañantes abordaron sus vehículos, dejando a Andrews y el pequeño grupo de Ajax atrás.

Una vez que los autos partieron la expresión del magnate cambio de una afable, a otra de evidente malestar -¿Qué sucede?-

-Es él- le respondió su asistente. Eso necesito para saber de quien se trataba.

Andrews abordo el vehículo seguido de su asistente mientras el resto de su comitiva abordo otros SUV que los esperaban, una vez que las puertas se cerraron contesto la llamada -Más vale que no me llames para darme más excusas T.R.-

Desde el otro lado del mundo en un apartamento ubicado en el décimo piso de un complejo en Melilla, España. El mercenario que miraba el horizonte nocturno con el Mar Mediterráneo dominando la vista desde el balcón del mismo, evito mofarse del sujeto que firmaba los cheques. La razón de que estuviese a punto de partir en un pequeño yate amarrado en el muelle de la pequeña ciudad para reunirse unos kilómetros al noreste en las aguas enfrente de Beni Ensar con sus contactos del GLA, aquellos que gracias al pago de diversos "permisos" han auxiliado hasta ahora al convoy que transporta las ojivas desde salida de territorio ruso. -No son tanto excusas, sino más bien inconvenientes que deben resolverse.- dijo mientras daba un sorbo a su vaso con whisky mientras su equipo preparaba mapas, revisaba rutas en sus computadoras o alistaba armas para el encuentro. Edwards ya había realizado negocios con este grupo del GLA en particular, y aunque no había exactamente confianza ciega. Ambos grupos podían estar seguros de que ninguno profesaba mucho amor al UEG o al ESBIN, además estaban de por medio varias decenas de millones de dólares como para andar tratando de hacer una mala jugada a su socio, al menos de momento.

Andrews bufo antes de conseguir -¿Y de qué clase de inconvenientes estamos hablando ahora? Déjame adivinar…- hizo una pausa -es más dinero que necesitan ¿verdad?-

-Si pero no solo es eso señor… como le había comentado cuando planeamos esta operación deberíamos recurrir a elementos con buena capacidad operativa, pero un tanto volubles en su estado de ánimo.- Edwards se divirtió mentalmente con la imagen de su jefe controlando su humor. -Así que como era de esperarse han decidido incrementar sus demandas señor Andrews.-

-Y cada vez que sus demandas aumentan, mis gastos aumentan. He invertido más de 100 millones de dólares en esto… lo que llevamos de progreso es decepcionante Edwards- El magnate arrugo el cejo y ya estaba haciendo los cálculos mentales sobre ese nuevo gasto. -¿Y bien que es lo que quieren ahora?-

-20 millones adicionales. Diez en efectivo, los otros diez en mercancía…- Andrews escucho la pausa mientras estrujaba con su mano libre la piel del asiento de la limusina. -Y uno de los proyectiles…- soltó el piloto.

Por unos instantes solo hubo silencio por parte de su jefe. Y eso preocupo aunque solo un poco a T.R., mientras Cassie observaba como su jefe pasaba del fastidio a la indignación, alegrándose internamente de que para variar fuera el mercenario quien tuviera que lidiar con su enardecido jefe -¡¿Estás tratando de tomarme el pelo Edwards?!- los oídos del piloto le dolieron algo -¡¿O solo me crees estúpido?! RESPONDEME- demando sin mucha compostura Andrews por el teléfono.

_-Bueno aquí es donde tienes que lucirte T.R.- _dijo para sí. Tenía que tranquilizar a su jefe para que le proporcionara el efectivo y las armas que pedían sus contactos del GLA o corría el riesgo de que se negaran a seguir apoyando logísticamente la operación. -En lo absoluto señor Andrews. Pero usted debe ser consciente de que algo como lo que pretendemos hacer no puede sujetarse a un rígido cronograma, ni y a un manual de instrucciones en caso de que los imprevistos salgan mal.- no había humor, ni sarcasmo en su voz, en ese momento era un profesional en su trabajo.

-Una cosa es esperar imprevistos…- Andrews juraba que estaba cerca de estallar -y otra muy diferente es que traten de verte la cara. Ya les hemos pagado por adelantado, suministramos equipos e incluso hemos facilitado el ingreso de operativos suyos a países aliados. ¿Ahora creen que pueden venir y renegociar los términos cada vez que tengan ganas? ¿Dime quéque harías tú si alguien hiciera algo como eso?-

Edwards admitió para sí que esos eran buenos puntos _-Evidentemente matarlo por tratarse de pasar de listo y hacer esto yo solo.-_ sin embargo no podía dejar que su jefe jugara siquiera con la idea de cancelar la operación. -Lidiamos con gente que bien podría vendernos al ESBIN o al UEG, estamos operando en un territorio que es como si ellos fueran los locales, tenemos a organizaciones de ambos bloques muy atentos a todo lo que pasa en esta parte del mundo. No podemos darnos el lujo de deshacernos de aquellos factores que pueden garantizarnos el éxito.-

-Y yo te digo que no estoy para nada convencido de eso.-

-Lo sé señor… pero tratar de cambiar a estas alturas el plan no solo es riesgoso, también implicaría un aumento en los costos del mismo sin que las oportunidades de éxito se mejoraran. Piénselo usamos la red logística del GLA en un momento en que los servicios de seguridad en África del Norte están ocupados mirando hacia otro lado, incluso si alguien pone más atención de la debida y nos ocasiona problemas. Serán nuestros socios de ocasión quienes se lleven la peor parte…- con los años Edwards había aprendido que la mejor manera de lidiar con gente como su jefe era hablarle de los pros y contras de una acción -por eso quieren más garantías.-

Su jefe no estaba para nada impresionado con la justificación de las nuevas demandas que hacia el mercenario -Ellos no pueden ser los únicos que pueden ayudarnos en esto ¿sabes? Si tenemos que gastar más dinero, prefiero que sea comprando consciencias y favores.- la limusina se detuvo y con un ademan Andrews le indico a su asistente que saliera y empezara con la visita y la explicación de Pegasus. -De esa forma, al menos puedo estar completamente seguro de que ese dinero se esté aplicando de la manera en que quiero y a nadie se le ocurrirán cosas extrañas.-

La alusión no le pasó desapercibida a Edwards -Y dejar un rastro demasiado obvio cuando alguien comience a preguntarse cómo es que no vimos venir este ataque, o preguntarse quién pudo haber conseguido algo como esto.-

-Hablas como si en mi organización fuéramos ineptos T.R.- B.D. seguía molesto y la actitud de sabelotodo del piloto lo mantenía de mal humor -pero ha sido mi organización la que ha preparado todos estos eventos, te ha dado las herramientas necesarias y ha escapado de la atención de las fuerzas de seguridad desde mucho antes de que tu llegaras a la misma y podemos hacer esto con o sin tú ayuda.- declaro satisfecho de hacer valer su punto.

-Nada más lejos de la verdad señor, su organización es una de las más capaces que he visto…- adular en baja dosis no es algo ajeno a Edwards -pero vivimos desde dos modos de vida diferentes.-

-Ilústrame- fue una orden.

Y el mercenario sabía que tenía que cumplir con esa -El peor escenario para usted y sus socios es perder dinero e influencia si alguno de sus proyectos o inversiones saliese mal.- su tono calmado capto la atención de su jefe -en mi caso que un proyecto se vaya a la mierda, significa que debo desaparecer por cierto tiempo, desechar todo y empezar de nuevo en alguna otra parte en el menor tiempo posible o arriesgarme a ser atrapado por alguno de mis antiguos ex socios, gente con cuentas pendientes, clientes insatisfechos u organizaciones gubernamentales que desean llevarme ante la justicia, en lugares donde el debido proceso, es todo menos debido ¿me explico?.-

-Claramente.-

-Usar a esta gente como apoyo logístico hace el proceso más lento y algo más costoso eso es cierto, pero a la vez es nuestra red de seguridad en el caso de que las cosas salgan mal. Como le mencione antes ellos odian a nuestros objetivos que no les importa soportar el grueso de su respuesta si les garantizamos una forma de tomar venganza.-

-La ojiva que mencionan-

-En efecto señor.-

B.D. se quedó callado por algunos momentos más analizando de nuevo la situación -De acuerdo supongamos que acepto las nuevas condiciones. ¿Me garantizas que los paquetes llegaran a donde tienen que llegar?-

-Nos proporcionaran hombres adicionales y más opciones para transportar y llevar la carga a los destinos de nuestra elección.-

-No es suficiente, necesito que los hagas comprometerse a ser los guardianes de nuestra operación, deben asegurarse de neutralizar a cualquier posible fuga de seguridad o amenaza de su lado del campo.-

Eso era lo que Edwards deseaba escuchar -¿Eso incluye personal de seguridad de alguna agencia de los bloques?- no hacia falta decirle de momento que habían detectado a grupos de operaciones incrementando sus actividades en la zona.

-Si se llega a eso sí.-

-Así se hará señor. Conseguiré el apoyo y usted y sus socios podrán estar más tranquilos con la operación.-

-Bien, más te vale que lo hagas…- el compromiso de Edwards parecía razonable y lo suficientemente convincente para tranquilizar las dudas de Andrews que permaneció en silencio por unos segundos más. -Infórmame del arreglo final con esos sujetos.-

-De acuerdo saldremos en unos momentos más y les haré saber que no se toleraran más cambios en el acuerdo.-

-Harías bien en hacerlo. Legionario no es lo único en que he invertido recursos, tiempo y esfuerzo…- el piloto no se mostraba particularmente impresionado por tal arranque, pero por prudencia mejor conservo silencio -Y si es una de las pocas que hasta el momento me ha defraudado, y tú sabes que no me gusta sentirme defraudado.-

-Lo entiendo señor…- hace tiempo que T.R, había decidido que tener a su jefe contento y tenerlo de buen humor para cuando se tuvieran más malas noticias, era una de las mejores políticas laborables -Bueno señor, si su programa de drones tiene éxito, otro grifo de recursos se abrirá para usted y sus socios.- al menos mientras era Andrews quien daba las órdenes.

-Aun así no me gusta que mi dinero caiga a fondo perdido…- Andrews ya no pudo controlar el sarcasmo que amenazaba con ganarle -tampoco soy una ONG.-

-Cuando la operación sea ejecutada, no tendrá de que preocuparse por el dinero.

-Sabes Edwards… el dinero no me preocupa tanto como la influencia que mi grupo ganara con esta operación y con el establecimiento de Pegasus.-

-Ustedes estarán en una posición envidiable.-

-Y si haces tú trabajo como hasta ahora, tú también te beneficiaras Edwards…- remarco el empresario -pero sino cumples con las ordenes tendremos que reemplazarte por alguien que si pueda llevarlas a cabo.-

T.R. observo como su grupo terminaba de empacar las cosas que necesitarían para la reunión y con un ademan les dijo que le esperaran _-Eso es sigue creyendo que tienes el control- _hace tiempo que tenía decidido que los cheques que recibía de Andrews no eran lo suficientemente buenos, pero no tenía por qué traer ese punto a la mesa ahora. -Más claro que el agua. No le fallare.-

-Por tú bien eso espero- con eso B.D. cortó la llamada, salió de la limusina y se dispuso a alcanzar a la comitiva.

Cuando ingreso al concurrido vehículo de comando, los operadores daban una breve explicación de las características de las unidades del proyecto mediante diagramas de diseño animados en 3D y videos de pruebas anteriores Ajax Corp en la instalación conocida como el nido, Andrews estaba presentando al UEG una de sus joyas más preciosas.

Uno de sus técnicos contestaba algunas de las dudas. -La duración de una patrulla con una carga estándar de CAP, esto es cuatro misiles Aire-Aire, o dos misiles AA y dos misiles Aire-Tierra, o dos bombas guiadas a una altura de 5000 metros donde el aire comienza a adelgazarse, es de 3:45 hrs en promedio.- algunos murmullos se escucharon -teniendo en cuenta de que el tanque interno de uno de nuestros "Talons" lleva en promedio un 35% menos de combustible que un caza monomotor como un F-16, un JAS-39 o Mirage 2000-C, es un tiempo de permanencia en estación bastante considerable.- más murmullos.

-¿Qué me dice de la posibilidad de integrarles tanques externos de combustible?-

-Hemos hecho pruebas de túnel de viento y los resultados son prometedores pero de momento no hemos probado alguno en escala real.- contesto uno de los ingenieros a cargo del proyecto.

-Debo admitir que se trata de un proyecto bastante ambicioso este que ha montado Sr. Andrews…- comento por lo bajo Blondin -y al parecer usted y su gente han hecho su tarea de forma excelente.-

-En efecto general. Pegasus es una prioridad para Ajax y toda la gente asignada al proyecto ha dado todo de sí mismo para hacerlo una realidad.-

-Se nota- admitió el oficial canadiense.

Lo cual dejo satisfecho a jefe de Ajax, que observaba los semblantes de los integrantes de la comitiva, todos pendientes del menor de los detalles que su equipo exponía sobre el programa, la naciente aprobación de estos sujetos sería clave en el futuro del programa y que sin saberlo ayudarían a la consecución del gran plan que Andrews y sus asociados se habían trazado hace tiempo. El X-55 Talon era un UCAV con forma triangular y perfil aerodinámico semejante a la de un pequeño B-2 y sin embargo poseía una configuración de alas variables que se integraban armónicamente en el fuselaje del mismo dando la impresión de que este se trataba de una sola pieza hasta que se revelasen sus bahías internas. El "Talon" será capaz de lanzar misiles aire- aire y proyectiles guiados de precisión desde sus bahías internas incorporando un fuselaje furtivo diseñado especialmente para mantenerse oculto a los radares enemigos y garantizar una máxima invisibilidad infrarroja. Eso en un principio, se estaban desarrollando varias versiones MPA, ECM/DEAD y más importante aún se trabaja en una versión capaz de operar en portaaviones de cubierta corrida de las marinas del UEG. Se habían apostado cientos de millones de dólares en un concepto que hasta hace unos pocos años era poco menos que una idea de las abundan en la mente de los ingenieros aeronáuticos y diseñadores de armas. Ahora después de cientos de miles de horas hombre, Ajax estaba a punto de cosechar los frutos.

Cuando la presentación termino y las dudas de los presentes fueron saciadas, B.D. decidió que era tiempo de marcharse del lugar después de todo aún tenía otros asuntos importantes en la agenda del día que debían atenderse, sin embargo lo hacía con particular optimismo puesto que Cassie había sondeado las opiniones de varios de los presentes y concordaba con su evaluación previa de que el proyecto había tenido una acogida mejor de la que habían esperado. Lo cual eran buenas noticias que debían ser compartidas cuanto antes con sus socios. -Necesito hacer una llamada John- se dirigió a su chofer.

-De inmediato señor- este preparo la conexión por el teléfono por satélite de la limusina.

Pocos sabían que los vehículos en donde se transportaba el jefe del conglomerado estaban equipados con un sistema de codificación que hacia particularmente difícil poder rastrear las llamadas que entraban y salían de los mismos. Una precaución razonable dada la naturaleza de muchas de las conversaciones que ocurrían en estos.

-Está listo señor.- con eso levanto la cortina que separaba la parte posterior del vehículo, ya llevaba muchos años al servicio de Andrews como para saber que su jefe era bastante receloso de su privacidad, y mientras este le pagara como lo hacía, él no haría nada para contrariar a su jefe.

-Gracias John- con avidez marco un número y espero a que la llamada se concretara -Soy yo…-

-¿Cómo nos fue?- le contesto un hombre sentado en una oficina con las cortinas cerradas y poca luz en la misma.

Andrews miraba por la ventana mientras observaba el camino que lo separaba del pequeño aeropuerto civil de la localidad -Terminamos de presentar Pegasus. Dile a los demás que las cosas lucen prometedoras, los asistentes quedaron genuinamente impresionados por lo que les mostramos.- no podía ocultar la poco usual alegría

-¿Entonces debemos alistar nuestros preparativos?-

-Definitivamente.-

-¿Qué me dices de Legionario? ¿Resolviste los problemas?-

Dudo de responderle a su socio por unos momentos, pero lo reconsidero -Nuestro apoyo puso algunas condiciones imprevistas, y considere que lo mejor seríaseria aceptarlas y mantener el apoyo de estos sujetos.

-Eso no está contemplado Andrews… la operación ya fue retrasada demasiado, hemos perdido la oportunidad para aprovecharla durante la época navideña…- su socio no estaba en absoluto feliz por la noticia -ahora no tendremos el mismo efecto.-

-Coincido… sin embargo no podemos retroceder en el tiempo, hay que adaptarnos a los tiempos.-

La voz resoplo por la resignación -Bien Andrews dado que es tú idea y tú dinero, seguiremos apoyándote…- pero mantenía un tono firme. -Hablare con los otros.- eso inquieto un poco a B.D. que se apresuró a contestarle.

-Preferiría que esperaras unas horas. Tendré una actualización más reciente esta noche, así podrás darle algo concreto al resto del grupo.-

-Como quieras. Pero será mejor que consigas algo bastante sólido ya que nuestros socios no estarán para nada felices con este nuevo retraso.-

-Yo me preocupare de eso, tú asegúrate de mantenerlos en sintonia.-

-De acuerdo, esperare tú llamada.-

Con eso la línea se cortó y B.D. Andrews sujeto el teléfono con una de sus manos mientras admiraba la carretera. Reviso su reloj dándose cuenta de que era más de la una de la tarde, lo que significaba que en Melilla serían cerca de las 8 pm y pronto Edwards junto con el resto de su equipo saldría a pactar el nuevo trato _-Más vale que no lo arruines… o te juro que te lo haré pagar.- _ con eso alcanzo el pequeño minibar de la limusina y se sirvió un vaso de brandy para relajarse, será un largo vuelo de regreso a Montreal y no se refería a la distancia involucrada.

* * *

><p>Ciudad Autónoma de Melilla, España.<p>

T.R. no dejaba de contemplar el cielo nocturno de la ciudad al tiempo que llenaba sus pulmones con el aire fresco del mar. Con su vista perdida en el horizonte se dio cuenta de que incluso con sus obvios defectos y momentos bajos, una parte suya extrañaba recorrer el mundo en completa libertad, él no había nacido para estar limitado por las ordenes y reglas de otras personas, tal vez haya sido por eso que jamás hubiese logrado encajar en la estructura dogmática y jerárquica de la USAF, siguiendo los designios de otros aun cuando estos no tuvieran el menor sentido. En especial cuando estos se burlaban de los sacrificios que otros iguales a él realizaban en lugares donde la mayoría de la gente jamás había escuchado mencionar hasta el noticiero de la noche, solo para rápidamente olvidarlo al momento de acostarse.

-Estamos listos T.R.- uno de sus hombres se acercó a él, el expiloto le miro con una expresión un tanto incierta para después rehacerse.

-De acuerdo vayámonos.- ordeno dirigiéndose a la puerta. -Gray quédate y cuida del lugar, prepara una conexión con el banco y aguarda más instrucciones.-

-Ok T.R.-

Acompañado de cuatro de sus hombres salió al pasillo del edificio donde ya lo esperaban otros cuatro, todos iban vestidos con calzado deportivo, pantalones deportivos, chaquetas y camisas para dar la apariencia de no ser más que otro grupo de turistas que visitaban la ciudad durante el principio del año. No salieron todos a la vez al lobby, sino lo hicieron por parejas mientras el resto se colocaba en zonas donde se pudiese tener una buena vista del lugar, una vez satisfechos de que todo se encontraba en orden salieron del edificio igualmente en parejas, separadas por varios segundos y tomando direcciones para converger en el muelle de la ciudad, dirigiéndose a una zona del mismo donde les esperaba un par de botes de pesca deportiva.

Un hombre de ascendencia árabe que tomaba un té en la cubierta de uno de los botes los recibe -Finalmente llegan…- Edward solo mueve la cabeza -suelta las amarras y enciende los motores.- le dice a su compañero ubicado en la otra lancha. Con eso el grupo vuelve a dividirse nuevamente en dos mitades y aborda ambas embarcaciones.

-¿Tienes las coordenadas?- pregunto el hombre que conducía el bote.

-Las tengo- respondió T.R. secamente mientras sacaba un papel con algo escrito al sujeto, el mercenario no perdió de vista ninguno de los movimientos del hombre se le estaba pagando particularmente bien para que les alquilara sus botes para la reunión pero en especial para que mantuviese la boca cerrada.

Mientras este introducía los datos en el GPS de la lancha, su equipo abría un par de las bolsas que habían traído y se alistaba colocándose chalecos tácticos junto con las armas que traían consigo y que por precaución habían mantenido hasta esos momentos ocultas de los ojos de los curiosos, pronto pasarían el límite de las doce millas y su destino no estaría demasiado lejos de ellos. Los botes se desplazaron rápidamente por el mar calmo y la mayor preocupación era ahora cuanto más frio debían tolerar antes de llegar.

-Estamos llegando a la zona de contacto- aclaro su piloto por la noche, con eso T.R. saco un teléfono satelital.

-Soy yo… ya estoy cerca, si estoy llevando lo que pides-

Un par de sujetos observaban el horizonte con binoculares con visión nocturna, cuidándose de detectar algún indicio de alguna otra embarcación que pudiera ser alguno de los patrullajes de la marina marroquí o del Servicio de Vigilancia Aduanera español. No querían ser atrapados realizando alguna actividad sospechosa, en especial en época de guerra. Donde incluso los más apegados al reglamento eran alentados a aligerar los buenos procedimientos, en favor de obtener resultados en pos de la seguridad nacional y el bienestar público.

-Estamos a cinco minutos- les notifica el capitán de la lancha.

-Phillip- T.R se dirige a su especialista en comunicaciones que portaba un equipo de radiotransmisión. -¿Sin problemas?-

-Costa despejada, las patrullas están lejos de aquí…- Phillip un antiguo miembro del BND alemán sonrió levemente en la oscuridad -un reporte sobre pesqueros ilegales a unas veinte millas al oeste de Ait Nsar-

-Bueno al menos esos $ 50,000 dólares extras que gastamos en sobornar a esos oficiales del puerto funcionaron.- agrego Lester otro de los sujetos que lo acompañaban mientras revisaba por centésima vez su rifle M4A1.

-No pisar prisión nunca es barato… aunque algunos de ustedes puedan encontrarlo divertido.- Edwards dejo escapar lo que provocó las risas de los hombres que lo acompañaban en la lancha.

Lester no dejo pasar la oportunidad para relajar el ambiente que su jefe les brindaba -Tres comidas, baño, servicio médico y una cama… todo gratis. Viéndolo así no resulta tan malo terminar en prisión.-

-Depende del porque te atrapen sabelotodo- replico Phillip.

-Olvidas la parte del peligro constante de terminar como la novia de alguien.- se escuchó otra voz.

-Algo me dice que alguno de ustedes eso les gustaría.-

-Jodete T.R.- contestaron

Conocía a su gente y podía apostar que ninguno de ellos tenía la intención de pasar un minuto de sus vidas encerrados, por lo que podía estar tranquilo nadie sabotearía la operación. Así que a pesar de que una prisión del UEG podía ser un lugar no tan desagradable como otros lugares en donde ha pasado algunas temporadas desde que su periplo personal comenzó, T.R. Edwards hacía tiempo que había decido en que en caso de que todo terminase a él tampoco lo atraparían.

-Ahí esta- con una mano el capitán señalo al horizonte.

Todos observaron una tenue luz a la distancia que conforme ambas lanchas iban recorriendo el camino, cobraban más fuerza hasta que pudieron distinguir la silueta de un barco palangrero algo destartalado en sus mástil, además de pintura deslavada y herrumbre en diversas escotillas. Un barco común y corriente como tantos otros que navegaban por esas aguas. La lancha que llevaba a Edwards y su grupo fue la que hizo maniobras de amarre y después de subir por la escalinata, el mercenario y su grupo fueron recibidos en la cubierta del bote por cerca de una docena de hombres y mujeres con armas listas.

Cargando una de las pesadas maletas que llevaban el dinero que la gente del GLA había solicitado con anterioridad T.R. les dio una rápida mirada a todos ellos. Los sujetos estaban bien entrenados ya que mantenían sus una buena disciplina con el gatillo, esto era que sus dedos se encontraban fuera del gatillo de sus armas, pero cerca de los mismos si las cosas se iban al diablo. Reviso además toda la cubierta del barco, a pesar de la poca luz natural y la ausencia de lámparas se podía ver varios metros a la redonda en la cubierta, por lo que su atención cayó en una pequeña cámara de vídeo colocada en uno de los mástiles de la nave. -_Ok con que será de esa manera- _se permitió pensar. Ambos grupos intercambiaron miradas analizando al contrario, cuando el silencio fue roto por el mercenario -Bueno supongo que puedo ahorrarme el cómo están.- declaro con sorna al estar frente al comité de bienvenida. -Ya que obviaremos las formalidades ¿Dónde está Faisal?-

Sus anfitriones se miraron entre sí antes de que una de las mujeres, de ascendencia mediterránea que llevaba ropa de combate diera un aviso en su lengua natal por la radio portátil que cargaba consigo, unos segundos después de obtener respuesta señalo a Edwards -Tú, sígueme- ordeno. El mercenario asintió con la cabeza para dar unos pasos hacia adelante antes de ser obstruido por un par de los hombres de Faisal. -Ellos se quedan…- se dirigió a dos de los acompañantes de T.R. que lo habían seguido apenas se había puesto en marcha -y deja tus armas.- sentenció.

Lejos de mostrarse intimidado por la presión, el mercenario negó con la cabeza antes de hablar -No- dijo con evidente tono de autoridad, lo que provoco que ambos grupos apuntaran sus armas al otro.

-No entregan sus armas, no habrá reunión con Faisal- dejo muy claro la mujer, cuyo lenguaje se había endurecido a raíz de los últimos acontecimientos.

A pesar de estar superados en número la gente de T.R. no se dejó intimidar, manteniéndose lista para aprovechar el menor resquicio y obtener la posición ganadora. -Mira chica, desde que me dedico a esto JAMAS y te lo digo de nuevo JAMAS he entrado desarmado a una reunión…- salvo por muy importantes razones, omitió decir. -Hoy no será esa excepción, además no viajamos hasta aquí para que la "secretaria" nos envié de regreso, ahora llévanos ante tú jefe o se quedara sin los recursos que poseemos.-

La radio de la mujer cobro vida nuevamente y lo que sea que le hayan dicho provoco el malestar que era más que evidente en esta. -Puedes quedarte con tus armas…-

T.R. sonrío -¿Y mis hombres?-

-Uno te puede acompañar…- la mujer se dirigió a una de las escotillas del barco, para luego girarse -pero solo uno.- aclaro con un tono que no dejaba lugar a la discusión.

-Phillip- El mercenario llamo a su elemento de mayor confianza hasta ahora. Y ambos hombres se unieron a esta en el camino.

Edwards no era tonto y si la cámara de vídeo era una indicación, Faisal Al'Humam había presenciado todo el intercambio desde algún lugar del barco, eso significaba que deliberadamente había ordenado a su gente que los pusiera a prueba tal vez con el objetivo de observar su respuesta y estimar cuan serio era su compromiso. El trayecto por los pasillos y niveles del barco hasta un cuarto de proceso convertido en sala de operaciones fue rápido, Phillip se dedicó a vigilar a sus escoltas mientras que él se mantenía calmado, lo que fuera que Faisal estuviera planeando podría ser problemático para sus planes o muy benéfico para los mismos, si conseguía que el sujeto soltase un poco sus labio.

-Aquí- el grupo se paró ante una puerta que también era vigilada por una cámara de seguridad.

La puerta se abrió casi al instante y entraron. El cuarto había sido despojado de cualquier equipo para procesar pescado y en su lugar había numerosas mesas y computadoras de uso militar, lo mismo que una radio codifica y una mesa en el centro del mismo donde habían diversos mapas, cartas de navegación y demás papeles, había un total de siete personas en él, cinco en las computadoras y dos personas en la mesa. Una de ellas, el hombre que los había convocado ahí. -Bueno hasta que te dejas ver.- reclamo Edwards.

-Puedo decir lo mismo de ti.- respondió el hombre ubicado en el centro de la habitación. -Desapareces por años, nadie sabe dónde te metiste o si siquiera seguías vivo…-

-Me conmueves-

Su anfitrión endureció el cejo ante la interrupción -y lo próximo que sé de ti, es que ahora tienes jefes nuevos, con una gran cartera y llevas un rostro diferente.-.

-Oh lo notaste…- T.R. se pasó rápidamente una mano por su rostro -puedo asegurarte que salvo algunos cambios cosméticos en el exterior, sigo siendo la misma persona con la que hacías misiones.-

-Eso es lo que me preocupa.- contesto con sorna. De altura considerable y físico notable, para un hombre en sus cuarentas Faisal Al'Humam podría haber pasado por jugador de hockey o fútbol americano de haber dependido solo de su aspecto. Al'Humam levanto la cabeza para contestarle -Tenía que asegurarme que tú no intentarías hacer alguna de tus acostumbrados cambios de opinión, por eso decidí que si íbamos a reunirnos sería en mis términos…- aclaro el alguna vez profesor universitario en historia y relaciones internacionales.

-Y en tú terreno. Justo como la última vez- se adelantó Edwards.

Faisal solo movió con la cabeza -Eso no evito que me jodieras la última vez que nos vimos, así que como comprenderás no estoy con muchos ánimos de repetir la experiencia.-

-Tú trataste de entregarme a los sirios antes, yo solamente quería mi parte.-

-Conseguiste tú parte y yo perdí la mitad de mis hombres y varios de mis contactos.-

-Ah… no puedo realmente culparte si guardas rencor por eso- admitió el americano rascándose el mentón, al tiempo que suprimía una sonrisa torcida -Bueno ya estamos aquí. Hablemos de negocios.- su anfitrión extendió la mano señalando un asiento libre en la mesa que el primero no dudo en tomar.

En realidad ninguno de los dos confiaba en el otro. Cuando Edwards inicio su carrera como mercenario, realizo varios trabajos para grupos asociados para el GLA que pugnaba como lo hacía hasta ahora por un cambio en los gobiernos de muchos de los países de la región, los talentos del americano pronto se tornaron cotizados que no solo fueron grupos al margen de la ley, sino otros gobiernos de la zona. A pesar de poseer un vago código moral en donde su propio bienestar estaba en el tope, no era ningún estúpido por lo que siempre se cuidaba de mantener varios alias cuando había gente demasiado insistente en hacerse con sus servicios. Y así no crear conflicto de intereses que acarreasen algún riesgo a su integridad profesional y más a su integridad física.

-¿Qué dijo tú jefe?- soltó Faisal después de tomar asiento -¿Acepto?-

-No tenía muchas opciones y ambos lo sabemos…- respondió Edwards -también él.-

-Perfecto significa que acepto.-

El americano no contesto nada. En ese entonces bajo la cubierta de ser una autoridad en política exterior para el gobierno jordano Al'Hamam ya trabaja para el GLA reclutando a brillantes promesas universitarias para integrarse como nuevos miembros de la organización. Una de sus primeras operaciones fue la de levantar nuevas células en Siria, para oponerse al gobierno dictatorial de los Assad, al tiempo que limitaban la influencia de los extremistas religiosos. A través de contactos en la organización Faisal fue vinculado con el piloto para trabajar en esa misión en particular, pero el arreglo nunca fue uno bueno para ninguna de las partes.

-Sí… aunque hay condiciones.-

-¿Cómo cuáles?-

-Tu gente proporcionara seguridad y en su momento efectuaran una serie de distracciones para mantener a los organismos de seguridad lejos de nosotros.-

-No enviare a mis hombres al matadero y dudo que haya alguien en el GLA que acepte esa condición.-

T.R. no pareció estar del todo sorprendido con esa afirmación. De hecho esperaba algo parecido a eso, por lo que venía preparado para tal escenario. Cruzo sus brazos a la altura del pecho, para demandar. -Hazlos aceptar-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Me oíste.- súbitamente el ambiente descendió varios grados mientras Phillip apretaba su rifle, un acto imitado por el resto de los presentes. -A no ser que quieras perder 5 millones en efectivo, acceso a armas de última generación. Tú gente le prestara apoyo a mi gente.- T.R, estaba determinado a no irse con las manos vacías. Eso solo le acarrearía problemas con Andrews _-Y si hay algo que no necesito son problemas-_

-No estás en posición de hacer esa petición- Faisal le espeto. -Creo que eres inteligente y te das cuenta que mi gente podría apoderarse fácilmente del dinero que tu equipo la mercancía que tratas de hacer pasar hasta Europa, acabar con tus hombres…- mientras hablaba con tono condescendiente, el mercenario no se movía ni un ápice. -pero lo que más debe preocuparte es que puedo despacharte a ti de una forma dolorosa, pero sobretodo bastante lenta.-

El americano solo lo miro con desdén -Ajá.-

-¿Crees que bromeo?- le pregunto Faisal desconcertado por el desafío que notaba en el mercenario, no que le importara la incredulidad de este ya que podía hacer valer sus palabras.

-En lo absoluto, sé que eres capaz de hacerlo.- le miro directo a los ojos, al tiempo que se encogía de hombros -Pero no lo harás.-

-¿Y porque estas tan seguro de eso?-

T.R. suspiro, habría que explicarle a su viejo amigo que su posición no era todo lo fuerte que creían que era -En primera porque te tomara tiempo encontrar a una nueva fuente de ingresos monetarios y mercancías. La lucha por la libertad no es algo barato y no creo que a tustú jefes les agrade la idea de perder a alguien que puede poner $100 millones de dólares limpios en sus cuentas.-

-Podemos encontrar otras maneras.- Al'Humam no se iba permitir ser intimidado por ese mercenario.

-Claro que pueden, pero no me refería a eso.- sostuvo crípticamente el americano.

-¿A qué te referías entonces?- Faisal ya no podía controlar su disgusto por tener que tratar con Edwards.

-La verdad es que es muy simple mi amigo. Es cierto que necesitamos de ti y de tú organización. Pero tú también necesitas de nosotros Faisal, harías bien en recordar eso.- declaro endureciendo la voz.

-El dinero de tus jefes no es indispensable.-

T.R. se permitió sonreír abiertamente por primera vez durante la reunión antes de endurecer su expresión aún más -Tal vez, pero no creo que puedan conseguir a otro "cliente"…- puso énfasis en la última palabra -que no solo te proporcione recursos monetarios. Estoy hablando de armas, municiones, suministros, transporte… las cosas básicas necesarias para mantener a tu gente y al GLA operando. No sé si lo hayas notado Faisal, pero hay una guerra y si bien la atención de mucha gente está en el frente de combate. Cada país ha endurecido sus medidas de seguridad. ¿O es que acaso pueden realizar una incursión contra una base o campamento para robar armas y munición?-

Ahora fue el turno de Faisal de endurecer los labios -Los riesgos han aumentado…- debió reconocer tácitamente el punto del mercenario -pero seguimos operando en toda la región, la guerra supone tiempos de ajuste…-

Deleitándose de antemano por el hecho de que pronto tendría a su anfitrión de rodillas, T.R. continuo -Si por ajustes te refieres a rapiñar municiones, porque tus contactos habituales no desean terminar en una lista de objetivos de la CIA o el GRU, entonces sí definitivamente solo se están ajustando.-

-Mide tus palabras…- Al'Humam ya estaba perdiendo su poca paciencia -El GLA ya se enfrentaba a los gobiernos occidentales, orientales y a las marionetas de ambos desde mucho antes que tú te convirtieras en agente independiente. Y seguiremos luchando por nuestra libertad, mucho después de que tú y los tuyos se hayan largado de África y el Medio Oriente-

CLAP, CLAP. -¡Bravo! ¡Excelente!...- Edwards aplaudió de modo irónico y los hombres de Faisal se llevaron las manos a sus armas para quitarle los seguros -Casi me creo tu discurso patentado de luchar en donde sea, como sea y contra quien sea, seguro que sirve cuando tu gente se come el Hellfire de un Predator, o los Spetsnaz irrumpen en un indetectable escondite, poniendo balas en las cabezas de todos…- le sonrió con arrogancia -… las aplicaciones al GLA deben estar una alta histórica.-

La paciencia de Faisal se agotó y acudió a su pistola dejando el cañón de la misma a pocos centímetros de la cara de Edwards, lo que fue seguido por Phillip quien apunto su rifle al jordano -Será mejor que pienses bien tus siguientes palabras, puede que te mantengan con vida o por el contrario serán las que terminen por enterrarte Edwards.-

Si se tratase de una persona común y corriente, estar frente a un arma resultaba ser una experiencia con partes iguales de incredulidad y estrés, que activaba los mecanismos de supervivencia de un individuo, o simplemente se queda paralizado por el miedo. Una reacción que incluso era posible de observar en alguien acostumbrado a los negocios turbios del mundo del mercado negro. -¡Vaya! Es una pistola bastante bonita….- pero T.R. no se inmuto en lo más mínimo, alzo una de sus manos y la coloco en el costado del cañón del arma -Browning HP-35 9mm… MkII sino me equivoco. La sacaste de un depósito en tu país natal. Tiene años que no veía una así de desgastada. Claro que las condiciones del almacenamiento juegan un factor importante en la conservación y durabilidad de las cosas…- sonrió con condescendencia -Y yo diría que por las ralladuras en el marco de la misma, el hecho de que varias cosas como el gatillo y las miras no son las de fábrica, intuyo que tu armero paso mucho trabajo poniéndola al día.- se burló el americano. -Me sorprende que esa baratija aun funcione. Especialmente porque de seguro se trata de una pistola producida en Jordania y no del producto original inglés-

Faisal por su parte apretó su mano alrededor de la cacha de su pistola. -¿Tú qué sabes? Aun a esta distancia puedo matarte con ella.- sentencio deseando que su "invitado" de verdad fuera la mitad de estúpido de lo que sus contactos clamaban que era.

-Cierto, pero como dije antes no lo harás.- declaro seguro el americano. -Porque conmigo como tú enlace, tendrás acceso a mucho mejor armamento, que el desecho que están usando.-

-Me estas hartando Edwards.- Faisal estaba luchando con sus impulsos que le demandaban jalar el gatillo. -Dame una buena razón para no meterte una bala en la cabeza.-

-Lo sé. Te daré varias- T.R. se inclinó sobre la mesa, quedando aún más cerca del cañón de la pistola. -No jalaras ese gatillo porque sabes que el GLA ha perdido con el tiempo buena parte de su influencia y prestigio en el mundo. No lo harás porque me necesitas, más de lo que yo te necesito a ti. No lo harás porque solo yo y mi gente tienen las agallas para hacer negocios contigo, cuando la pena por ayudar a terroristas y enemigos de mi nación es aplicada de manera sumaria en estos tiempos.- cruzo sus manos y clavo sus ojos en los de Faisal mientras retiraba el cañón de la pistola de su rostro -Y no lo harás porque sabes que tengo razón. Así que deja de estar perdiendo mí tiempo y dime que vas cumplir con lo que te he pedido que hagas.- término el mercenario.

La gente de Al'Humam miro a su jefe en busca de una orden, este que estaba más ocupado en respirar controladamente para así tranquilizarse, para poder pensar de forma analítica. No que hubiese mucho que hacer, lo que su invitado le había soltado era la verdad y ambos lo sabían. Ahora era el turno para Faisal de pensar a largo plazo. Seguro, puede matar a Edwards junto con su gente, y contando que siguiera vivo -ya que el sujeto con el rifle que acompañaba al americano parecía poder encargarse de varios de sus hombres el solo.- tendría que dar explicaciones a sus demás compañeros y a sus jefes sobre los motivos de perder el dinero y las armas que tanta falta hacen para proseguir la lucha, no era una conversación que siendo honestos deseaba tener. _-Este desgraciado tiene razón- _tuvo que reconocer. Bajo finalmente el arma llevándosela a la pistolera que colgaba del lado derecho de su cinturón, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a ninguno de sus invitados. -Ok cumpliremos nuestra parte-

-Puedo vivir con eso- T.R. se puso de pie -Dile a tu gente que se ponga a nuestras ordenes…- subió a la mesa, la voluminosa maleta que llevaba consigo para después abrirla revelando sendos fajos de billetes -y tendrás el resto en una hora.-

Con un gesto Faisal llamo a uno de sus hombres para que revisara el dinero -¿Me aseguras que tendremos una de las ojivas y suministro constante de armas?-

-Haz tu parte y yo me encargare que tú gente tenga acceso a armas que ellos antes no hubieran sido capaces de obtener.- aseguro el mercenario. -Así que necesitaremos los canales de comunicación con tu gente desplegada en la zona, para comenzar a coordinar los detalles del cordón de seguridad- él ya estaba dando órdenes, sin importarle mucho lo que su anfitrión pudiera objetar.

-De acuerdo, pero tenemos que definir cuando nos entregaras la ojiva.-

-En el punto de embarque, les daremos lo suyo. No antes Faisal y eso no es negociable.-

-Me parece bien, si me disculpas tengo que hacer varias llamadas para comenzar a preparar lo que me estas pidiendo.- sin más opciones Faisal no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. -Creo que con esto hemos terminado.- con eso despidió a los dos hombres.

Sin embargo T.R. tenía otros planes -A decir verdad…- el jordano se giró para verlo -tengo un asunto más que tratar contigo.-

-¿Qué clase de asunto?- los instintos del jordano se activaron _-Esto puede ser algo interesante… o terminar en desastre.-_

-Preferiría hablarlo en privado.- con un ademan que decía mucho Edwards le dio a entender a Faisal, que debía hacer algo con los ojos y oídos curiosos.

-Déjenos solos.- ordeno claramente Al'Humam, para después fijarse en el acompañante del mercenario -¿Qué harás con el tuyo?-?.-

-Phillip ya sabes que hacer.- Edwards se dirigió a su acompañante que solo asintió y dejo a ambos hombres solos como su jefe lo deseaba.-

Una vez que solo ellos dos quedaban en el cuarto, el jefe de la célula terrorista se dirigió de nuevo a su invitado -Más vale que esto sea bueno.-

T.R. Edwards solo sonrió internamente -Y lo es mi amigo, lo es… Si tú gente está dispuesta a hacer sacrificios y compromisos.- dejo escapar con un tono neutral y espero la respuesta de Faisal. -Pueden convertirse en jugadores de preponderancia global, un nuevo poder en el mundo de la postguerra.-

Al'Humam no se sorprendió por las palabras, aunque si demostró su interés por las mismas -Esa es una declaración atrevida-

-Tal vez pero contéstame algo…- T.R. volvió a sentarse mirando fijamente a su anfitrión -¿Cuándo te he dicho yo mentiras?-

Phillip y el resto de su grupo ya llevaban su buen tiempo esperando cuando vieron a su jefe salir a la cubierta. -Entreguen el resto de las cosas.- ordeno Edwards sin perder el paso.

-Ya oyeron, ¡muévanse!- Phillip puso en movimiento al grupo y en cuestión de pocos minutos maletas con dinero y armas eran dejadas en la cubierta del barco, para que la gente del GLA se ocupara de ellas.

Con eso abandonaron de nuevo hasta la lancha que los había llevado hasta allí para regresar de nuevo a Melilla. El viaje de vuelta fue como el de ida, en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo. Todos ocupados en sus propias tareas o asuntos, mientras que su jefe se dedica a revisar mapas terrestres y marítimos, ayudado de una pequeña linterna de mano hasta que sintió llegar a uno de sus hombres. -¿Qué quieres Phillip?-

-Entonces jefe ¿aceptaron ayudarnos en nuestro otro programa o no?-

El americano no levanto la cabeza -Van a aceptar… no te preocupes por eso.-

-Cómo puedes estar seguro.-

Suspirando T.R. le contesto -No confías en mí.- pero siguió sin alzar su cabeza aunque endureció un poco la voz.

Phillip se tensó un poco, conocía el carácter de su jefe y no era bueno cuestionarlo más de lo necesario -No es eso jefe…-

-¿Pero te preocupa que traten de echarse para atrás?- finalmente alzo su rostro y sus ojos se fijaron en los de su segundo. Después de distinguir la preocupación en este Edwards decidió que lo mejor sería tranquilizar a su compañero y así evitarse problemas a futuro -Escucha, se lo que estoy haciendo. No los hubiese invitado a participar en nuestra operación si no estuviera completamente seguro de que ellos se mantendrán leales.-

Para Phillip este era el momento de hablar, antes de que las cosas pudieran salirse de control -Ese es el problema jefe, no tenemos ideaideas de que lo harán.- así que más valía que su jefe lo escuchara -Por lo que sabemos se irán corriendo para avisar a nuestros jefes y así ganarse su confianza.-

Aunque entendía el temor de este, T.R. fue rápido en desestimar la preocupación que palpaba en la voz de su colega. -Escucha Phillip, hay una razón por la que le propuse a Faisal el asociarnos para sacar adelante nuestra agenda particular. Es muy sencilla en verdad…- cruzo los dedos de sus manos llevándose estas detrás de la cabeza y reclinándose en su asiento -Todo se reduce a poder, ellos lo quieren, nosotros lo queremos… solos es difícil que tengamos un impacto significativo y duradero en cómo se conduce este mundo.- hizo una muy breve para pensar sus palabras -Pero juntos esa es otra cuestión.-

-¿Aunque nuestros fines sean diferentes?- volvió a preguntar el antiguo agente de seguridad.

-Lo que ellos hagan con sus ganancias después de que la operación se realice me tiene sin cuidado.- la cara de Edwards adopto un semblante indiferente -Además es precisamente el hecho de que si ellos aceptan tendrán que coordinarse para negociar con nosotros, lo que me garantiza tenerlos controlados… no nos arruinaran, porque ellos estarán hasta el cuello como nosotros. ¿Además cuando te he quedado mal Phillip?-

-Nunca.- se apresuró a contestar el aludido.

-Ahí lo tienes entonces amigo mío.- las últimas palabras salieron en un tono frío, mandando claro el mensaje de que no quería ser vuelto a molestar por el tema. -Retírate.-

-Jefe-

Con eso fue dejado solo, en la medida de lo posible dado que el espacio era limitado. El reloj marcaba la 1 am para cuando las luces de Melilla se pudieron distinguir de nuevo. T.R. no se preocupaba demasiado por las dudas de sus hombres, eran fundamentadas eso era cierto. Pero no veían el panorama completo, él conocía el tipo de personas con las que estaba tratando y sus años en el negocio le habían proporcionado las herramientas necesarias para leer a la gente. Para él el mundo se dividía en dos clases de personas, los que tienen el poder y los que anhelan el poder. Faisal junto con sus asociados del GLA pertenecían a la segunda categoría por obvias razones, a pesar de tener una limitada influencia no podían ser capaces de decidir el futuro de naciones, ni de pueblos con la soltura que necesitaban porque eran lo suficientemente fuertes. Y por eso no eran diferentes al resto de quienes anhelaban conseguir poder. Él les ofrecía una manera de conseguirlo, una que le ayudaba a sus propios planes, si aceptaban serian bienvenidos, sino simplemente seguiría adelante, pero él tendría éxito.

* * *

><p>Estrecho de la Sonda, entre Lampung y Batén, Indonesia, Océano Índico<p>

El día era particularmente agradable, con poco viento, varias nubes que protegían del sol pero sobretodo un mar calmo que hacía que el viaje fuese más placentero. Sin embargo muy pocos en la cubierta de vuelo del Macross se ocupaban de admirar el ambiente, estando más concentrados en cumplir con sus deberes. Las aeronaves partían y llegaban por la cubierta a ritmo constante bajo la atenta mirada y cuidado del personal de la cubierta que se movía cual hormigas obreras maniobrando los aparatos en cubierta, preparando las cargas, el combustible o las catapultas o ajustando los cables, mientras que cubiertas abajo el personal de servicio revisaba minuciosamente a todas aquellas que no estuvieran volando.

O lo que es lo mismo, un día típico en el Macross a no ser por la guerra todo fuera dicho, fuera de eso, todo era normal. Aunque para Sammantha Porter y parte del personal del CIC de la nave no lo estuviesen pasando del todo bien. _-Inhala… exhala… inhala… exhala- _repetía su mantra esperando conseguir esta vez el efecto deseado. La joven formaba parte de un grupo de tripulantes que en una de las secciones de babor desprovista de actividad se encontraban realizando ejercicios de recalificación.

-Apunten…- la voz del instructor resonó en la cubierta.

Sammie controlo su respiración y enfoco su vista y toda la concentración posible en el blanco que tenía asignado, para después levantar su arma que tembló al momento de alinearla con la silueta.

-Fuego.-

Varios disparos se efectuaron en la cubierta, ante la mirada expectante de varios de los integrantes del personal de cubierta. El entrenamiento de la tripulación del personal no se detenía por nada y si bien cada sección y departamento de la nave tenía sus propias responsabilidades. Todos los tripulantes debían tener un tronco común de habilidades. Primeros auxilios, control de daños, transmisiones y navegación básica, todo hasta llegar a los particularmente temidos por la Suboficial Porter.

_-Odio la recalificación.- _fue lo que pensó cuando la última de las balas de la pistola que le habían asignado salió disparada.

Detestaba el tiro táctico, sus muñecas acaban doliéndose siempre que terminaba alguna práctica, detestaba el ruido que producían cuando un arma disparaba los dispara, le entumecían los oídos a pesar de llevar protección y detestaba sobremanera el olor a la pólvora cuando entraba por su nariz haciendo que su cabeza doliese.

-Aseguren.- ladró de nuevo la voz y ocho personas cumplieron de forma diligente sus órdenes poniendo los seguros a sus pistolas.

-Bien…- se escuchó la marcial voz del Mayor Alfred Etterling jefe del destacamento de marines del Macross, se giró al resto de los instructores. -Revisen y hagan la calificación.- mientras otros marines se acercaban hasta las siluetas ubicadas a 15 metros de ellos, para examinarlas.

-¿Y cómo te fue?- Kim estaba a su derecha. -Estoy segura de que yo paso con la media.-

-No lo sé…- dijo con resignación la rubia. -Digo no puede ser peor que la vez pasada ¿Verdad?- miro con esperanza a su amiga.

Kim no fue quien contesto la súplica de su amiga. -Contigo quien sabe pequeña.- Vanessa se ajustaba sus anteojos al tiempo que dejaba su arma en contenedor que el jefe armero llevaba consigo. -La última vez tuviste que repetir tres veces.-

-Lo sé.- dijo Sammie haciendo un puchero.

-¿Cómo saliste tú V?-

-Bien Kim, arriba del promedio.-

Kim sonrió con algo de sorna -Tus lentes te ayudan.-

-Ajah- fue la respuesta de su amiga. Su conversación se vio interrumpida cuando uno de los instructores trajo los resultados de ambas.

-Leeds...- el sargento le extendió la boleta en forma de silueta que llevaba los impactos conseguidos marcados en círculos rojo. -Pasaste con una buena marca.-

-Gracias sargento González- devolvió la de lentes mientras recibía la misma.

-Young igualaste a Leeds.- volvió a decir con su voz neutra. -Mejoras cada vez.- dijo satisfecho. -No puedo decir lo mismo de todas ustedes.-.

-Maldición.- Sammie supo que había vuelto a reprobar en primera instancia.

-La próxima ronda de calificaciones será mañana a las 1500z Porter. No llegues- sentencio González al devolverle su boleta.

-Odio esto…- se lamentó la rubia mientras contaba los impactos que dieron fuera del área designada en la boleta que eran más de la mitad. Sus amigas la observaron sabiendo muy bien lo que vendría a continuación y solo movieron las cabezas mientras que Porter hacia el puchero de rigor. -¿Digo alguien realmente espera que estemos en una situación donde tengamos que usar armas de fuego? Y ni siquiera hablemos del entrenamiento de combate mano a mano…- la rubia continúo -¿Por qué comodoro no detiene al zar y sus métodos para mantener la eficiencia?-

Sus amigas la miraron, siendo Kim la que contesto finalmente -Por qué en el fondo y aunque nos duela, esto también forma parte de nuestra preparación como militares y nunca está demás conocerlas.-

-Si nunca sabes cuándo te será útil dislocarle el hombro a algún patán…- agrego Vanessa -o meterle un tiro a un impertinente.-

-Delincuente.- le corrigió Vanessa.

-Es lo mismo. Son destrezas que no le hacen daño a nadie el aprenderlas.-

De alguna manera Sammie no estaba del todo convencida de lo que decían sus amigas pero no había nada que pudiera hacer en realidad, excepto prepararse para mañana, ya vería a quien le pedía el favor que la cubriese.

-Buen trabajo Comandante Riber, y también de usted Grant- escucharon decir a un entusiasmado Etterling, por lo que las tres miraron para ver a Lisa y Claudia charlando con el mayor y sus examinadores.

-La práctica hace la perfección dice mi abuela.- Claudia sostenía la silueta que presentaba dos grupos de impactos en el pecho de la misma. Para continuar en voz baja -Y después de lidiar con nuestros queridos pilotos y las tonterías que cometen en el aire, esto es algo más sencillo.-

-Totalmente de acuerdo, casi diría que es relajante- comento Lisa mientras entregaba u arma.

-No lo dudo.- respondió el alemán que observaba como sus hombres desmontaban las boletas y se las llevaban -De nuevo es la calificación más alta del grupo, me atrevo a decir que será una de las más altas de la nave comandante Riber- el hombre rara vez ponía una expresión agradable durante las evaluaciones. -Fuera de mis marines claro esta.- ambas mujeres sonrieron por el intento de broma.

-Gracias- Lisa por su parte omitió una pequeña mueca de satisfacción, mientras recibía su silueta con todos sus disparos perfectamente agrupados en el centro -¿Cómo van los ejercicios de recalificación Mayor?-

-Más rápido de lo que esperaba señora. Noto a la mayoría de la tripulación más dispuesta a presentar las pruebas y pasarlas. Creo que se debe a lo que paso en Inchon señora.- el marine adopto un semblante mucho más formal. -La gente busca al menos sentir que pueden hacer algo si llegasen a estar en una situación extrema y en nuestro caso saber que podemos combatir por nuestros propios medios es una ventaja psicológica, por mínima que esta sea.-

-Con lo que ha pasado hasta ahora no los culpo…- Claudia agrego -la mente humana trabaja de maneras particulares cuando se trata de buscar seguridad.-

-Definitivamente.- agrego Lisa

Kim se llevó un dedo a su mejilla en actitud pensativa -¿Saben?... ¿no han notado que desde que conocemos a Lisa…- el par la miro -¿ella puede hacer todo bien? Digo yo no le conozco algo que no pueda hacer medianamente bien.-

-Yo tampoco…- admitió Vanessa después de considerar alguna respuesta -por eso es que la llamamos alguna vez Srita. Perfecta-

-Tanto tiempo y ella aún no sabe que fuimos nosotras las que le pusimos ese…- comento por lo bajo la rubia. El trio soltó unas breves carcajadas que llamaron la atención de varios en esa parte, incluyendo a la aludida.

-Bien creo que ya es hora Comandante, Teniente, que ambas tengan una buena tarde.- hizo el saludo a ambas mujeres que entendieron que debían retirarse.

-Igualmente Capitán.- devolvió Lisa con cortesía al tiempo que saludaba al marine, seguida por Claudia.

-Despejen la zona que aún tenemos varios grupos por evaluar.- ordeno Etterling. Con lo cual el resto de los evaluados comenzaron a retirarse comparando su mala o buena suerte según fuese el caso.

Vanessa que se encontraba más relajada que sus dos amigas hablo. -Por mi parte, yo estoy contenta de que ya conseguí los puntos.-

A lo que Kim agrego. -Y será mejor que nos preparemos porque casi es hora del almuerzo y después deberemos entrar de turno.-

-Y yo tengo que notificar que me ausentare mañana de nuevo.- mascullo Porter con pesar,

Vanessa observo como sus jefas inmediatas se despedían del mayor y sus marines quienes se veían particularmente solícitos con ellas, por lo que no pudo contener expresar una duda que sabía sus compañeras también tenían. -¿No creen que la actitud de la gente con la comandante ha cambiado ahora que se sabe quién es su padre?-

-Como que… ¿entrometida?- soltó Sammie demasiado preocupada por su futuro inmediato como para dar pie a la plática que su amiga trataba de iniciar.

-Yo pensaba en servicial, pero entrometida sirve también.- había algo de malicia en Kim -He notado que la gente, o sea hombres…- esa afirmación la hizo en voz baja mientras se cuidaba la espalda -ahora le prestan un poco más de consideración y atención.-

-Aunque aún guardan sus distancias pero ya no actúan como si ella fuera a morderlos…- agrego Sammie.

-Bueno creo que sabemos que aún hay una persona en la nave a la que ella definitivamente mordería si lo pudiera hacer.- Las tres rieron del infortunio de uno de los pilotos de la nave, que al parecer no podía estar mucho tiempo fuera del radar de la Reina del Hielo y eso no era algo que la gente envidiase.

Con lo cual las jóvenes se retiraron -¿Qué harán por la noche cuando terminen su turno?- alcanzó a comentar Vanessa antes de desaparecer por la escotilla de la torre de la nave.

Otras dos personas también iban de regreso aunque tomaban otra ruta. -¿Notaste eso?.- comento Claudia.

-¿Qué cosa?- por su parte Lisa no desvió su mirada aunque detectaba el tono de voz en su amiga, uno que indicaba precaución.

-El capitán Etterling estaba de muy buen humor-

-Porque, porque la tripulación estaba recalificando más mejor de lo previsto.- en realidad no estaba de humor para jugar con Claudia -¿Que tiene eso de raro? Todos tenemos derecho a pasar un buen día.-

-De acuerdo en eso, pero no te parece que era demasiado atento contigo.-esta vez Lisa levanto la ceja de uno de sus ojos. -No pongas esa cara mujer, sabes a lo que me refiero.-

-Claudia no de nuevo.- soltó meneando la cabeza -Por qué es asumes que hombre que habla conmigo automáticamente trata de pedirme una cita.-

Una sonrisa algo maliciosa recorrió el rostro de la morena -Bueno desde que has mandado a cierto piloto a la perrera.-

A Riber no le hizo gracia ese comentario, por lo que se lo hizo saber a su amiga. -Él mayor es casado por si no lo habías notado.-

-Cuando alguien está decidido a lograr algo, un impedimento como ese no significa nada- comento la morena como si nada.

Tratando de mantener a raya su incomodidad Lisa contesto de forma firme -No estoy interesada en algo que pueda terminar arruinando mi carrera o mi consciencia, o incluso ambas.-

-Bueno cariño ciertamente tendrás que trabajar en la forma en como llevas tus relaciones públicas, ya que la gente por aquí cree que eso significa que la cubierta esta libre…- pero Claudia que al parecer no la había escuchado, seguía escarbando en la herida. -la costa despejada…- Lisa giro los ojos ya que sabía que su amiga no iba a parar muy a su pesar. -los cielos limpios.-

-Basta. No estoy interesada.-

-¿Segura? Porque hasta hace poco, yo te veía interesada en alguien.-¿Segura?- Claudia era una mujer bastante perceptiva por lo que no tenía problemas detectando las sutilezas del lenguaje corporal y en honor a la verdad, no es como si muchos de los presentes estuviesen muy interesados en ser particularmente discretos. Muchos estaban mirando al par de mujeres recorrer los pasillos. Con Claudia siendo la esposa del CAG en funciones del Macross, un sujeto que rebasaba el 1.90 y los 100kg de peso y reputación de ser bastante territorial, solo había una razón por la cual las miradas masculinas se fijasen en el par. -porque si no lo notaste los marines y buena parte de la gente en la cubierta haciendo las recalificaciones estaba atenta a lo que hacías.-

-¿Hacer que?- reclamo Riber -No es como si los estuviese alentando ¿sabes?-

-Yo lo sé. Pero hay quienes sacan las conclusiones erradas cuando algo sucede.- Los ojos verdes de Lisa brillaron cuando miraron a su amiga que solo la miraba expectante ante lo que sea que fuese a hacer, ya que esa última línea no había sido gratuita y definitivamente había sido dirigida a ella, y a la razón del porqué de ese velado ataque.

-¿Esta es tú manera de decirme que estoy siendo injusta con él?-

-Nop, es mi manera de decirte que ya es hora de que le levantes el castigo…- devolvió la morena. -para comenzar, estas siendo muy dura con él, por algo que desconocía que iba a pasar y del cual no lleva culpa alguna…- medito un poco esa parte. -salvo que ser un tonto haya sido elevado a la categoría de crimen de guerra, y se mantuviese como asunto clasificado.-

Un suspiro moribundo salió de la inglesa -Dependiendo de la tontería debería serlo.- devolvió con convicción Lisa. _-Además eso no borra el hecho de que estuvo cerca de besarme y se acobardo… aunque viendo en como termino esa noche tal vez fue lo mejor que pudo pasar.- _admitió ella en silencio, mientras que ambas mujeres caminaron en silencio de regreso al CIC del Macross ya que sus turnos estaban por comenzar pronto.

Claudia por su parte no pudo ocultar una expresión condescendiente pero entretenida por los intentos de su amiga por cambiar el tema. Sin embargo aún tenía algo más que decirle a su joven e tempestuosa amiga. -Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer con ese sujeto es sentarte a hablar seriamente con él Lisa.- dijo antes de pararse enfrente de la puerta que daba al CIC.

-¿Cómo dices?-

-Me escuchaste amiga.- Claudia se agacho para hablarle al oído. -Tienes que poner las cartas sobre la mesa de una buena vez. Ya que todo eso de ser pasiva-agresiva no ha funcionado para nada…- Lisa trato de hablar pero su amiga se lo impidió. -Hazlo mujer, por una vez necesitas actuar con seguridad, y dejar bien definidas las cosas.- con eso ella entro al CIC.

Riber se quedó unos segundos en la entrada pensando en lo que ella le había dicho. -_Odio cuando tienes razón.- _reclamo

Lo cierto es que ella y Rick estaban de nuevo en un periodo bajo después del fiasco que fue para ella el término de la boda de Claudia y Jean. Y no estaba realmente segura que era lo que le molestaba más de todo ese asunto. Si la declaración -audaz- para su pesar que dio Minmei al anunciar su partida de la nave o el hecho de que Hunter no tuviese las agallas para desmentirla, o llegar hasta el final en la plática que ellos dos sostuvieron antes. Tampoco ayudo que al día siguiente debieran verse las caras en el almuerzo que su madre organizo para Rick y su padre como forma de agradecimiento por lo que el piloto había hecho por su hija.

Durante las horas previas al mismo, una sensación de comprensible temor le inundo el pecho ante el prospecto de que gracias a el carácter de ambos, ella y el piloto terminasen teniendo una de sus famosas discusiones enfrente de sus padres, teniendo en cuenta que la noche anterior estaba aún fresca en las cabezas de ambos. Para su sorpresa dicho almuerzo salió relativamente sin problemas, el piloto mantuvo su enorme boca más callada que lo normal, ella tampoco busco consciente o inconscientemente un pretexto para ser particularmente mordaz con él, sus padres intercambiaron alguna que otra anécdota sobre sus vidas, sus matrimonios, alguna que otra historia de guerra; lo cual sorprendió a la joven, ya que su padre no recurrió a un hábito favorito suyo y se puso a rememorar algún pasaje de la historia familiar y en cambio presto gustosamente sus oídos para escuchar a su invitado hablar del campo, los espectáculos acrobáticos y como fue criar a dos muchachos siendo un viudo, para finalmente llegar al momento que cualquiera teme en reuniones de ese tipo.

Cuando los padres comienzan a contarse historias vergonzosas de sus hijos. Ahí descubrió que Hunter no mentía cuando hablo de comer en el mismo plato que su primer perro, las veces que se subía de polizón a alguno de los aviones del circo que alguna vez mantuvieron o como para el terror de su fallecida madre le gustaba trepar al techo de su vieja casa para imitar a algún personaje de historietas e intentar volar equipado solo con una vieja cortina y un viejo casco de futbol que le quedaba un tanto grande. Lisa no pudo evitar sonreírle burlonamente al piloto que solamente movía la cabeza resignado, sabiendo que esos momentos se volverían dominio público.

Claro que su madre no tardo contar las propias historias de Lisa, destacando la vez que confecciono ropas -en realidad parecían más capotes que otra cosa- para varios de los caballos de Dravelltown… a base de varios juegos de sabanas y cortinas de la residencia, entre ellas un juego a base de seda regalo de su suegra y con cerca de 200 años en los Hayes, y en particular como alego con su padre a punto de darle varias nalgadas, que ellos también tenían derecho a vestirse merced de todo el trabajo que realizaban en la finca, mientras tenía una expresión muy seria para los escasos sietecinco años que tenía en ese momento.

Sacudiéndose los temblores que le ocasionaron esos recuerdos, Lisa ingreso también en el CIC donde recibió formalmente el turno de manos de oficial responsable. -Teniente Hastings, confío en que todo esté funcionando con normalidad.- se dirigió a un hombre de cabello pelirrojo que mantenía su mirada en la pantalla de su estación de trabajo.

-Afortunadamente puedo reportar que no hay novedad alguna señora.- replico el aludido mientras se incorporaba -El Comodoro Global y el Capitán Maistroff están en estos momento en vídeo conferencia con Pearl Harbor y Busan.-

-Ok, si algo sucede los llamaremos de inmediato Archie.- Lisa uso el primer nombre del teniente, algo que se estaba volviendo más habitual en ella, ayudaba a establecer una relación más atenta -¿Nuestro despliegue?-

Con un marcado acento neo zelandés Archibald Hastings no perdió tiempo en señalar su consola y los símbolos en ella. -La CAP reporta cielo despejado, lo mismo que nuestro E-2. Tenemos a la sección Bermellón cubriendo la costa de Lampung, un equipo de los Iron Chiefs hace lo propio desde Banten y Harpy en patrulla extensiva a unas 200 millas al este de nuestra posición. El Skull está en alerta 5, 10 y 15 si las cosas llegan a ponerse difíciles.-

-Esperemos que ese no sea el caso.- murmuro Riber mientras comenzaba a hacer cálculos mentales sobre el despliegue -¿Situación de combustible?-

-Ya se prepara un par de Ospreys para reabastecer a la CAP, saldrán dentro de 10 minutos con lo que nuestros cazas tendrán cerca de dos horas más de combustible cuando terminen de hacerlo.-

-¿Qué dice Prometheus?-

-Igual señora.- procedió a señalar los símbolos que identificaban a la escolta del Macross -Sin contactos de superficie o submarinos más allá de los previamente registrados, aunque mantienen la vigilancia en especial ahora que nos aproximamos a la salida del estrecho.-

-¿Cómo se han portado nuestros fisgones?-

-Han mantenido la distancia pero de acuerdo con inteligencia solo han usado bandas comerciales para transmitir, así que sin saber exactamente quien las está recibiendo…- en la pantalla no solo se mostraba unidades amigas sino además dos contactos de superficie que representaban a un par de corbetas de la armada indonesia.

Claudia que había escuchado buena parte de la conversación se acercó hasta el par. -No podemos saber si están o no pasando nuestra posición a alguna unidad del ESBIN que esté tratando de triangularla para montar un ataque.-

-Me temo que así es Teniente Grant.- respondió Hastings. -Sin evidencia de que estén colaborando de alguna manera con el enemigo, no podemos emplear medidas de disuasión en su contra.-

-¿No hay presencia de bogeys?- eso si extraño a Lisa.

-Bermellón detecto un contacto en el límite del espacio aéreo indonesio y lo siguió hasta que se internó en el mismo. E-2 lo identifico después como un CASA CN-235.-

-Un MPA, tiene sentido si lo que querían era mantener ojos sobre la flota.- Claudia también estaba analizando el panorama -¿Hubo respuesta?-

-Negativo señora. No ha habido más actividad que la de vuelos comerciales, la TNI-AU* esta quieta, al parecer no saldrá de sus bases por el momento.- el teniente fue cuidadoso al elegir sus palabras, sabedor de que no era bueno tentar a la suerte.

-Eso tiene sentido estamos pasando a solo unos cientos de kilómetros de su capital, lo más sensato sería mantener una CAP o un SAG* desplegados siguiendo nuestra ruta.-

-Tal vez de verdad no quieran involucrarse en esto y por eso envían lo mínimo a mantener un ojo sobre nosotros.- replico el joven.

-O nos quieran con la guardia baja.- Claudia no se hallaba convencida del todo. -Que oficialmente sean neutrales no impide que seamos bienvenidos en la acera de su casa.- pero sin acciones más agresivas de parte del otro bando, no había nada que se pudiese hacer por los momentos.

-De acuerdo.- Lisa repaso rápidamente las alternativas que tenían ante sí, y no pudo encontrar alguna que no requiriese de una postura agresiva, lo que daría al traste con la imagen que pretendían demostrar sus superiores. -Ok, es evidente que no podremos hacer nada salvo mantener la vigilancia atenta en ese SAG.-

-Bueno si eso es todo. Aquí tiene mi reporte.- Hastings entrego los formatos que había realizado durante su turno y le dio un saludo a Riber. -Señora.- se despidió haciendo el saludo.

-Teniente.- ambas lo observaron partir, pero casi de inmediato se pusieron a dar una revisión de la situación táctica.

Al ser un punto de transito marítimo obligatorio dentro de los límites de su ZEE, Indonesia tenía la responsabilidad de mantener abierto el Estrecho de la Sonda a la navegación mundial. Por lo que no era de extrañar la presencia de unidades navales de la nación isleña para dicho propósito y si bien el gobierno de ese país había declarado su neutralidad, era claro que no podía desestimarse la influencia del ESBIN en ciertas partes del mismo. Por lo que el tránsito en el estrecho era mantenido en un nivel alto de alerta, con CAP armadas no solo con misiles aire-aire, sino también con armamento aire-superficie. Y la escolta hacia barridos constantes con sus sensores e hidrófonos tratando de detectar si había peligro en los alrededores.

Lisa paso rápidamente revisando el estado de las diferentes unidades del grupo de batalla y de aquellas que formaban la CAP. Uno de esos contactos llevaba la clave Bermellón por lo que ella supo al instante que Rick se encontraba en patrulla. -_Bien ojala que las cosas se mantengan así un poco más.-_

-Te entiendo.- sorprendida se giró para ver a Claudia sentada en su consola realizando su propia revisión -Se sería bueno que esta calma se mantuviese solo un poco más.-

-Sí.- Contesto Lisa y con eso ambas regresaron a sus deberes, mientras Riber daba una última y furtiva mirada al símbolo que representaba el caza de Rick. -Solo un poco más de calma si no es mucho pedir.- aunque sabiendo lo que el comodoro estaba haciendo en esos momentos, ella podía apostar que la calma duraría muy poco ya.

Mirando a los rostros inexpresivos del otro lado de la pantalla Henry Global no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto ignorado. -¿Ha sido decidido entonces?- pregunto al comandante del teatro de pacifico mientras que a su derecha el Capitán Maistroff hacia lo posible para que el suspiro de desaprobación que soltó fuese lo menos audible que pudiese, en momentos así lamentaba no poder dar rienda suelta de manera tan directa a sus instintos.

-En efecto comodoro…- con voz neutra el Almirante Kimmel prosiguió explicándole a sus nuevas órdenes entran en efecto a partir de estos momentos. Se unirá al componente aliado y procederá a ejecutar una campaña relámpago destinada a evitar que los vectores navales del ESBIN en la zona puedan efectuar la unión de sus fuerzas, protegerá instalaciones del UEG y las GDF, y por último realizara acciones ofensivas en contra de bases y/o bastiones sobrevivientes del ESBIN en el Océano Índico.-

-¿Última posición de la 8va Eskadra?-

-De acuerdo a los reportes de inteligencia y nuestros satélites. Se encontraban hasta hace 1hr, a unos 560 km al sur-sureste de Matara, Srilanka y continuaban con rumbo al oeste, ya sea que busquen llegar a la base de la PLAN en Hambantota. A partir de allí solo podemos especular que lo que harían después.-

Maistroff decidió -Pueden intentar ingresar a la bahía de Bengala y unirse con el destacamento chino en Kyaoukpyu y Chittagong, para forzar su paso por Malaca y atacar Singapur…- se rascó la cabeza conociendo lo difícil de una opción así. -Aunque el tiempo no paree adecuado ahora.-

Globalsky no se mostró convencido de esa estimación hecha por su oficial ejecutivo. -¿Por qué hacerlo ahora? si lo hubiesenhubiese intentando hace tresdos meses nos hubiera puesto en un apuro, ya hubiésemos tenido que diluir nuestras fuerzas para Awaking Dragon… ni mencionar su presencia en los combates de Taiwán.-…-

Kimmel coincidió con el ruso. -Nos hubiésemos encontrado en la necesidad de asignar TFs-Asignado TF para encontrar y eliminar a esas naves, pero con nuestras operaciones en Corea y el estrecho de Taiwán concluidas...- cruzo sus brazos -Ahora que tenemos el control de buena parte del Pacifico, sería inútil que intentasen regresar.-

Poco después de salir de Isla Macross, el SDCV-1 fue llamado como elemento de apoyo para participar en Carpet Blue. Una ofensiva aeronaval destinada a atacar objetivos militares y económicos de la RPC en las regiones costeras de Guangdong, Fujiang y Zhenjiang. Usando como soporte principal la isla de Formosa un grupo encabezado por dos portaviones norteamericanos apoyados por unidades aliadas lanzaron ataques aéreos y de misiles crucero, contra objetivos designados, la respuesta china fue bastante considerable y durante los combates aéreos que le siguieron varias decenas de cazas y demás aparatos del UEG fueron derribados, además de que varios escoltas resultaron hundidos o dañados, con las bajas entre muertos y heridos ubicándose en los cientos. A pesar de lo anterior los daños a la infraestructura china, junto con las pérdidas humanas y materiales que sostuvieron sus fuerzas armadas, la operación fue declarada un éxito por la jefatura de las GDF y los mandos aliados.

-Por muy improbable que parezca tienen mejores oportunidades tratando de ingresar por Malaca, que de enfrentarse a nuestro grupo de batalla.- Stanislav defendió su idea. -Lo último sería casi suicida y en su actual estado la 8va. Eskadra ha probado ser bastante útil ¿Por qué deshacerte de un activo valioso en una acción a todas luces desfavorable?- había la suficiente convicción en su voz como para convencer a sus superiores.

El jefe del PACOM, el Almirante Kimmel pareció sopesar las palabras de este -En otro momento estaría de acuerdo con tal estimación Capitán…- admitió el Almirante, pero la información que disponía no era clara con respecto a las intenciones del enemigo en el área -pero debemos recordar que no estamos ya en una guerra puramente convencional, por lo que deberemos de estar atentos y preparados.-.

-Si señor.- Globalsky pudo discernir como el americano endureció levemente su voz, por lo que el periodo de cuestionamientos había terminado.

Henry apretó sus labios, lo que decía su subordinado tenía sentido y era bastante lógico, conocer la lógica ruso-soviética le hacía considerar que el último escenario descrito por Maistroff, como más probable que de lo que el zar estaba dispuesto a considerar, pero también lo eran las palabras de su comandante. A su lado Maistroff portaba una cara desprovista de la frustración que le provocaba haber sido ignorado, pero no tenía caso persistir si Kimmel ya daba el tema por zanjado. La pantalla se dividió para dar pie a un gráfico electrónico que mostraba la zona de operaciones del SDCV-1 y su grupo, además de que en un cuadro se mostraba a las fuerzas enemigas.

La 8va era una pequeña unidad de la marina rusa cuyas operaciones en el Océano Indico y el Mar Arábigo databan desde los años sesenta, se centraban más en operaciones para enseñar el pabellón o vigilar zonas de interés para su gobierno, jamás fue pensada para lanzar campañas sostenidas desde su base en Yemen, como lo atestiguaban las corvetas y lanchas misileras que constituían el grueso de la formación, complementado con algún submarino y buque auxiliar o de inteligencia que se encontrase en esas aguas. Sin embargo años de animosidad habían hecho que la marina rusa reforzara y modernizara tanto a las unidades que integraban, como a la base ubicada la isla de Socotra y hacer visitas habituales a las bases chinas en Sri Lanka y Burma.

Satisfecho del silencio de sus subordinados, el almirante prosiguió -Nueva Delhi pronto comenzara vuelos de reconocimiento sobre ustedes…- mientras hablaba el símbolo de un avión apareció en el grafico -y estamos seguros de que moverá algunos de sus SAGs en cursos paralelos para mantenerlos vigilados.- lo mismo que un par de puntos azules que señalaban a las unidades navales indias en la zona.

-¿Se mantienen neutrales?- pregunto el ruso.

-Hasta ahora sí.-

Henry dio un sorbo a su vaso de agua. -Pero tampoco dejaremos que la flota india se acerque demasiado a nuestro grupo. Puede que ellos sean neutrales pero el ESBIN puede estimar nuestra posición basándose en la suya.- su superior asintió.

-¿Mantendremos nuestra postura entonces, señor?

-Por los momentos, por lo que sus ROE se mantienen en "Weapons Holds*" EMCON, COMSEC 1- el oficial afroamericano se inclinó hacia la pantalla. -La gente en Bruselas y D.C., están negociando con el gobierno indio tratan de conseguir libre paso por el Indico y la Bahía de Bengala para nuestras fuerzas, además de que ellos mantengan su boca cerrada y ojos curiosos lejos de nosotros.-

-Lo veo difícil.- de improviso soltó Maistroff -Bengala es parte de su esfera vital, no les hará feliz tenernos allí.-

-Tal vez. Pero no se pierde de nada intentándolo.-

-Ciertamente…- Globalsky volvió a pensar en cómo dejaba eso a su grupo, pero lo faltaban detalles para hacerlo con certeza, por lo que siguió preguntando -¿Cuándo esperan que iniciemos con estas operaciones?- el ruso ya comenzaba a elaborar diversos escenarios en su cabeza.

-En cuando hagan contacto con el destacamento que se ha enviado para actuar como su apoyo en las operaciones. De acuerdo a nuestros cálculos eso será en las próximas 24 horas.-

-Entiendo señor.- Maistroff se quedó en silencio, también analizando lo que significaba las nuevas órdenes. -¿Cómo van las cosas en Diego García?-

-El último ataque averió las pistas y la torre de control, pero fallaron en atacar los depósitos de combustibles o de municiones en la base. Pasaran un par de días para que esté funcionando en su totalidad, pero aun con sus limitaciones está en capacidad de prestar servicio cuando se requiera. Por eso es que es importante que esta operación se realice cuanto antes.- sentencio el hombre afroamericano.

Ninguno de los dos hombres frente a él dijo nada, pero no hacía falta lo tenso de sus posturas y el hecho de que mantenían expresiones distantes le hacía ver a Kimmel que el cambio en sus órdenes, les había caído de mala manera tanto a Globalsky como a colega norteamericano. Sin embargo no había nada que se pudiese hacer, era necesario que alguien se ocupase de las fuerzas enemigas en el área, asegurándose de que no intervendrían para volver atacar la base en cuestión, amenazar el trafico mercante o en un improbable caso intentar realizar una campaña en contra de objetivos aliados al UEG en África, Medio Oriente y el Indico.

-Bueno caballeros eso será todo. La información pertinente estará llegando a ustedes muy pronto, mediante los canales adecuados.- Kimmel dio un saludo que fue respondido por los oficiales del Macross. -Buena suerte.- con eso la señal se cortó, dejando a los dos hombres con expresiones visiblemente contrariadas.

Transcurrió cerca de un minuto sin que ambos hombres se dirigiesen la palabra, cada uno estaba demasiado preocupado analizando y haciendo sus propias evaluaciones sobre la conversación que acaban de sostener.

-Menos mal que logramos actualizar mucho de los sensores y sistemas de la nave.- finalmente soltó Maistroff.

Sin embargo Henry solo permaneció callado, aunque movió la cabeza para dar entender que había escuchado a su capitán. La idea de enviar a su nave a lo desconocido no le inquietaba tanto como el saber que estaban sin proponérselo inmersos en un juego de poder, como a los políticos les gustaba señalar, allá afuera tenían un enemigo escurridizo que atacaría cuando estuviese listo, y por si fuera poco se las verían con las fuerzas militares de un país cuyo apoyo pudiese cambiar el curso de la guerra si malinterpretaba las acciones de las fuerzas a su mando.

-Si…- dijo por fin -los necesitaremos.-

Normalmente volar ayudaba a calmar su ansiedad, ahora ese no era un camino que pudiera recurrir con tanta facilidad, así que mientras miraba el ir y venir de aeronaves y personas en la cubierta la cubierta de vuelo desde su lugar en el Centro Primario de Control en la torre de la nave donde se ubicaba la sección de operaciones aéreas del Macross, lo único que podía hacer el Comandante Roy Fockker era emitir un quejido de frustración y perdida al ver como un par de F/A-18E salían disparados de la catapulta hacia el cielo para integrar la CAP vespertina. Había pasado una semana desde la última vez que se había subido al Skull-1 y su última misión de combate en el había sido durante los combates en Taiwán donde sumo siete derribos más, pero el estar tanto tiempo volando un escritorio le dolía.

-Ese fue el último de los cazas.- declaro una potente voz al lado de Roy.

-Bien que salgan los helos ASW.- dijo recobrando sus fuerzas ya que era momento de regresar al trabajo, para luego girarse y encontrar al Teniente Comandante Thomas Palmer el "Air Boss" del Macross, el encargado de todas las operaciones de la cubierta de vuelo de la nave, además del manejo del espacio aéreo cercano a la misma y de todo lo que ocurriese en este que no tuviese que ver con operaciones activas. -Y después de eso lanzamos el E-2 y preparamos la cisterna para mantener a esos pájaros con las barrigas llenas.-

-Como digas CAG.- con eso Palmer regreso al tablero de operaciones, para actualizar las fichas del mismo.

-Seagull tiene permiso para maniobrar.- el operador de la torre de control autorizo al helo ASW a desplazarse por la pista hasta su posición.

Todo bajo la mirada de Roy, que repartía su atención entre la acción en la cubierta y lo que pasaba en el tablero, comúnmente llamado la tabla "Ouija" en el cual mediante figuras de colores, marcadores y tablas de registro se llevaban el control de cada nave que estuviera operando en esos momentos, el tipo, el perfil de la misión, hora de salida, consumo de combustible etc. Era pues una pieza vital para mantener operando sin problemas la cubierta. Pero aunque el mantenerla actualizada no era algo sencillo, la atención de Roy no estaba en los hombres del centro, ni en los deberes que desempeñaban. Dio un vistazo rápido al reloj deseando que el tiempo pasara un poco más de prisa y que su turno se acabara pronto, pero no sería así… _-Hhmm aún me faltan dos horas más.- _admitió contrariado de que no tendría manera de salir de allí antes.

El teléfono ubicado en uno de los mamparos timbro y sin que Roy lo supiese su deseo fue concedido por obra de ser requerido en la sala de conferencias de la nave. Por lo que ni tardo ni perezoso encamino a la misma, preguntándose qué nuevas escucharía de Globalsky. Por lo que se adentró en los pasillos dirigiéndose hacia el centro de la nave, una de las cosas que tenía que lidiar ahora que era el CAG de la nave, era precisamente el hecho que no podía escaparse de las reuniones que convocara el comodoro, reuniones no solamente de estrategia, también trataban asuntos meramente mundanos, como los suministros, los programas para mantener a la tripulación adiestrada y concentrada, y claro los diversos trámites burocráticos que no se detenían solo porque estuviesen en una guerra. Si a eso le sumaban el hecho de que ahora no solo era responsable de la operación de su escuadrón, sino además de cada otro escuadrón en el Macross, la cantidad de papeleo con la que debía lidiar, además de las situaciones que surgían de improviso… todo contribuía a que su tiempo de vuelo se estuviese volviendo cada vez más escaso. _-Lo que daría por volver a volar sin la preocupación de que las cosas se desplomen mientras no estoy.- _se lamentó tanto que no se dio cuenta de que casi chocaba con alguien.

-Si no te fijas por donde caminas…- escucho una voz cargada de sarcasmo -entonces fue bueno que colgaras las alas.-

-Muérdete la lengua.- Roy se defendió en automático hasta que noto con quien hablaba. Una conocida cabellera castaña se dio la vuelta y dejo al piloto un tanto nervioso -Hey Lisa, no te había visto.- sintiéndose algo apenado.

-Ya lo note.- ella por su parte llevaba una expresión neutral que no dejaba claro que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Hasta que suspiro además de que movió los hombros en resignación. -Juro que cuando te lo propones tienes la misma falta de atención crónica de la que padece Rick.-

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en Fockker -Lo dices ¿porque acabo de tropezar contigo? O ¿Por qué esperabas un anillo de su parte?-

Riber entrecerró sus ojos -Solo cállate.- fue lo que alcanzo a decir y siguió directo a la sala, mientras que el piloto contenía las ganas de reírse a expensas de la inglesa. Con su espíritu repuesto se apresuró a entrar. Lisa por su parte se tuvo que aguantar el coraje por la pulla que Roy le había lanzado.

Toda vez que los lugares en la mesa de la sala fueron llenados era momento de iniciar. -Ya estamos todos.- murmuro Maistroff que con un gesto silente para pedir permiso a Henry, para comenzar a informar de los motivos de la reunión, aunque muchos de los presentes ya sospechaban de que se trataba. -Dama y caballeros, conocen a grandes rasgos nuestras órdenes actuales. Como saben estamos en el Océano Indico para realizar operaciones de soporte y vigilancia en la zona, para proteger los intereses del UEG en la misma.- los rostros de los oficiales en la mesa se mostraban tranquilos. -Ahora es momento de que conozcan los objetivos de nuestra misión y durante esta reunión repasaremos los planes enviados por el PACOM y si es necesario los modificaremos para ajustarlos a nuestras capacidades.-

Mientras este hablaba, Roy dio un vistazo rápido a la habitación _-Con Riber aquí… ella tuvo que quedarse en el CIC. Qué remedio.- _Fockker contuvo un gesto de decepción después de comprobar que su esposa no se encontraba entre los presentes, pero sin poder hacer nada tuvo que sentarse y esperar hasta más tarde para ver a Claudia.

-Estos son nuestros objetivos prioritarios… Impedir que la 8va Eskadra y las flotillas de la PLAN unan sus fuerzas y coordinen sus ataques a objetivos del UEG. 2.- Mantener el Estrecho de Malaca abierto a la navegación…-

Por su parte Lisa que había tratado de gastarle una broma al piloto, pero no había funcionado como hubiese querido, pero como la profesional que era no dejo que su estado de mal humor le afectara, Así que era hora de volver a concentrarse ya que estaban a punto de trazar el plan operaciones para la siguiente misión de la nave por lo que su atención se concentró en las palabras del americano. Ya vería la forma de ajustar cuentas con el piloto.

-Por lo que respecta a las acciones que pudiese emprender el gobierno indio…- Maistroff continuaba dando su informe sin prestar gran atención a los presentes y si mucha a la presentación que proyectaba durante la sala.

Ajeno a los pensamientos de sus dos subordinados, al tiempo que repasaba escenarios en su cabeza, Henry continuaba escuchando a Stanislav delinear los parámetros de su misión y dar la inteligencia de la cual se disponía por el momento. No se trataba de algo sencillo, si bien las fuerzas navales que podía oponer el ESBIN en esta ocasión, no podían compararse con aquellas que se les opusieron durante Awaking Dragon, no por ello subestimarían el potencial destructivo que pudiesen llegar a acumular de permitirles actuar sin interferencia alguna.

-Sin embargo no solo tenemos cosas de que preocuparnos…- hubo un ligero cambio en el tono del zar -como en la ocasión pasada tendremos refuerzos para esta operación.-

_-Si nos envían refuerzos, significa que esperan que las cosas se pongan más difíciles de lo que esperan.- _Lisa levanto un poco su ceja izquierda, el anuncio le causo algo de sorpresa pero el estar revisando los informes dejo más claro el panorama, ciertamente iban a necesitar ayuda, ya que en esta ocasión no dispondrían de bases en tierra o puertos cercanos en los cuales apoyarse de presentarse alguna eventualidad.

-¿De qué apoyo estamos hablando?- Winston Carruthers que hasta ese momento se había mantenido callado se unió a la conversación, haciendo la pregunta que todo el mundo se hacía.

Maistroff contesto en automático -Un grupo de batalla… más propiamente el Grupe Aeronavale de la Marine Nationale.- la pronunciación no fue la ideal aunque todo el mundo entendió las palabras. -encabezado por el R91 Charles DeGaulle-

Roy quedo hecho piedra al oír el anuncio. Sabedor del carácter del zar en esas situaciones una parte de él aconsejo no preguntar, sin embargo otra parte le convenció de haber escuchado mal por lo que debía cerciorarse de lo último que menciono Maistroff. -Perdón señor ¿la armada francesa?-

El zar taladro con la mirada al piloto ya que no le gustaba ser interrumpido durante un informe. -¿Tiene algún problema con el apoyo que recibiremos para esta operación Comandante?-

De inmediato Roy se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca. -Negativo señor…- de inmediato busco una manera de corregir lo que había dicho, para que Maistroff no aumentase más su antipatía hacia él -Simplemente me pareció notable que fueran los franceses, los asignados como apoyo en esta ocasión. La USN está algo ocupada imagino.-

No del todo convencido por las palabras del piloto, Stanislav asintió -Así es, ni NAVCENT o la 5ta Flota pudieron desprenderse de activos para prestarnos apoyo. Por lo que la MN que también posee interés en el área ofreció su GAN para la misma. En los anexos de sus informes encontraran la información pertinente a los elementos de los que se compone la unidad aliada.- con eso zanjo el tema, para seguir a otros puntos en el programa, aunque para uno de los presentes la noticia le provoco mucho ruido en su cabeza.

Con sus codos apoyados en la mesa y su mentón recostado en sus manos entrecruzadas a la altura de su rostro, Roy Fockker sin embargo prestaba más atención al orden de batalla del ala del Charles de Gaulle, en particular en un escuadrón y el nombre de una persona. _-14 Flotille… Así que después de todo sí regresaras Peregrine.- _sus labios se contrajeron en un gesto que pasó desapercibido para todos menos para Lisa, que sorprendida de presenciar a su amigo en un estado bastante inusual, callado y pensativo _-Bien esto se pondrá bastante interesante. Ojala sobrevivamos la experiencia.- _

La reunión transcurrió por un par de horas, donde se discutieron diversas estrategias y se adaptaron los planes de operaciones. Todo el grupo de combate había recibido mejoras durante su periodo en los astilleros de Isla Macross, por lo que no cabía duda alguna sobre si contaban con el poder de fuego para ejecutar la misión. En su lugar, estas recaían en los nuevos tripulantes, tanto oficiales como enlistados y el poco tiempo que han tenido para familiarizarse con la nave. A pesar de eso, el Staff del Macross tenía la confianza de que serían capaces de ejecutar su misión empleándose a fondo.

-Bien eso será todo por hoy…- Henry hablo satisfecho de ver los progresos que habían alcanzado durante la junta, sin embargo oficiales agotados no le eran de utilidad a él o a la nave -mañana nos reuniremos a las 0930hrs para seguir puliendo nuestro plan de batalla, por el momento eso es todo, retírense para descansar.- dijo concluyendo la reunión del día.

-Señor.- le devolvieron todos.

Cada uno de los presentes se levantó y se retiró de la sala, dispuestos a seguir con las instrucciones que su comandante les había dado. Algunos más ansiosos de llegar a sus camas que de ir a cenar, mientras que otros aún tenían cosas que hacer.

En el caso del CAG del Macross tenía solo una cosa en mente, que está seguro se convertiría en un dolor de cabeza conforme la operación se desarrollase. _-Ojala mi preocupación sea infundada…- _movió la cabeza _-¡Sí! cuantas veces pasa eso.- _ironizo consigo mismo. Por lo que ni tardo ni perezoso salió rápidamente de la sala con toda la intención de llegar con su esposa, que seguramente ya lo esperaba con la cena lista.

-Roy…- el piloto se detiene cuando escucha a Lisa llamarlo tras apenas haber recorrido unos metros del pasillo que los llevaba a los dormitorios de los oficiales. -¿tienes unos minutos?- pregunto ella notando que había cierta preocupación en el rostros de este. -Si no puedes no hay problema.- añadió al ver al piloto no muy dispuesto a ayudarla con su particular predicamento. -Puedo hablar con Claudia después…- frunció los labios como si recordase algo -aunque me gustaría tener la opinión…- emitió un breve suspiro -de un hombre.-

Los ojos de Roy se abrieron como grandes como platos y aunque una parte de su cabeza le dijo que eso nunca era algo bueno, otra le convenció de quedarse y ayudar en lo necesario a su amiga, so pena de que Claudia lo escarmentara después, por lo que después de concluir que su amiga no parecía tener intenciones de revancha y que al parecer en verdad necesitaba hablar con alguien le contesto -Tengo algunos…- a pesar de que en verdad deseaba llegar al camarote que ahora compartía con Claudia -¿no te molesta si hablamos mientras caminamos?- pero aunque sabía lo rencorosa que podía llegar a ser la inglesa, su instinto le decía que no tendría problemas si conversaban de camino donde su esposa.

-No tengo problemas.- respondió de inmediato con lo cual ambos retomaron el camino,

-Y bien…- después de que pasaron algunos minutos antes de que se dijeran algo. Roy estaba algo preocupado ¿Qué sucede Riber?-

Ella dudo por unos momentos antes de preguntar, sin embargo había una cierta inquietud en su rostro -Tú sabes…- torció los labios buscando la manera de que su pregunta no sonase como una súplica. -¿tú sabes si Rick ha preguntado por mí?- Lisa hizo lo posible para no parecer demasiado interesada en conocer la respuesta -Es que mi madre quiere saber si le gusto el regalo que ella le envió.- casi al instante se lamentó de usar esa excusa, pero su orgullo no le permitía admitir públicamente que deseaba saber que era lo que hacía el piloto en su tiempo libre, aunque estaba casi segura de que Fockker acaba de oler sangre.

Roy por su parte, no se sorprendió por la pregunta, conocía de antemano la historia de la última pelea entre sus amigos, esta había sido motivo de varias charlas entre Claudia y él. Y para mortificación de Lisa el tema aparecía frecuentemente los cuchicheos del trío. -¿Si te digo que no? ¿Qué harías al respecto?-

Con eso Lisa se quedó congelada por unos instantes. -Bueno, supongo que me las arreglaría…- trato de recobrarse rápidamente. Pero la expresión de Roy dejaba claro que tenía que trabajar mejor en sus excusas. -Como sea, solo quisiera saber si le gusto, para poder decirle a mi madre.-

Él movió la cabeza, si su hermano podía llegar a ser necio, ella no se quedaba atrás. -¿Y porque no se lo preguntas tú misma?-

Ahí fue que Lisa finalmente admitió que estaba siendo infantil. -Tú sabes bien porque no puedo hacerlo.-

El almuerzo que los padres de ambos sostuvieron en Isla Macross fue una de las últimas instancias en las que hablaron como gente civilizada, o que hablaron mejor dicho. Excusándose en la multitud de tareas que tenían por hacer antes de volver a ser desplegados, cada uno de ellos hizo lo imposible por evitarse. Una porque sencillamente aún estaba demasiado sensible por los eventos que habían transcurrido, el otro porque no sabía qué hacer ante tal situación en especial cuando Lisa ya había rechazado los intentos de Rick por disculparse, hasta que este simplemente dejo de hacerlo, evidentemente frustrado por la indiferencia que Riber le demostraba. Así que allí estaban de nuevo, como perros y gatos, las "charlas" que sostenían en la radio cada vez que Hunter estaba en patrulla, se estaban volviendo el entretenimiento de buena parte de la tripulación.

Al darse cuenta de las implicaciones de la conversación Fockker decidió que lo mejor sería llevarla a cabo en un lugar lejos de ojos curiosos. -Será mejor que hagamos esto en un lugar más privado.- El piloto miro rápidamente a sus alrededores leyendo los números que indicaban las secciones de la cubierta de la nave. -Ven Lisa.- con un ademán le indico que la siguiera. Sin muchas opciones ella le siguió por los pasillos, hasta llegar a una puerta. -Hey muchachos, nos dan unos minutos a la comandante y a mi…- dijo al grupo de enlistados que estaban en la sala de registros de personal, mientras blandía la carpeta que contenía los informes y parámetros de su misión, además de un visible sello de "Confidencial" en su portada. -Necesitamos el espacio para conversar de ciertos asuntos.-

Ninguno realmente podía protestar la petición de su superior -Seguro señor. Pero por favor no tarden demasiado.-

-No lo haremos, gracias muchachos.- Casi a punto de llevarse una mano al cuello Roy se acercó a la joven. -Escucha Liz- la mujer solo levanto una ceja, no le gustaba que otro que no fuese su padre la llamase así. -No tengo que decirte que tú y el cabeza hueca están haciendo esto más difícil de lo que debería ser. Digo sí es cierto que Rick le da mucho colchón a Minmei…- casi se atraganto al mencionar eso, estaba siendo un tanto condescendiente con el cabeza hueca que tiene por hermano.. -pero recuerda que ellos tienen su propia historia, además de que en ocasiones no tiene un gran sentido común, pero conozco a mi hermano y él jamás jugaría con los sentimientos de nadie. Antes bien se meterá en problemas tratando de complacer a todos lo que le importen que por ser un desgraciado.-

-Ese es el problema con tu hermano Roy…- ella se escuchaba evidentemente cansada -élTú hermano no parece ser capaz de decidirse en algo.-

-Tienes un punto ahí.- admitió su amigo. -Pero en ese caso tú debes ser más directa en lo que quieres con él Lisa.- encogió sus hombros. -Rick pudo haber tenido sus novias cuando adolescente y en la academia, pero estoy totalmente seguro de dos cosas.- levanto un dedo -la primera es que todo esas situación fueron típicas relaciones fugaces, impulsos del momento por ponerlo de forma educada. Nada de eso lleva una gran significancia para él.-

-¿Qué me dices de Minmei?- respondió una Lisa no muy convencida de las palabras del piloto. -Porque hasta para un ciego es evidente que entre ambos hay una relación bastante especial.-

-No te negare eso.- por la salud de Lisa, y la suya personal si Claudia o Rick descubrían que había hablado de mas, no le dio todos los detalles a esta. Eso sería una plática entre su hermano y la inglesa. -Pero ponte a pensar en que si esa relación fuese tan fuerte, Rick estaría como un cachorrito perdido suspirando todo el tiempo por ella.-

_-Eso tiene sentido.- _admitió Lisa_ -Ahora parece más bien que es como un animal enojado.- _

-Veo que te has dado cuenta de eso también.- Roy continúo entonces. -Escucha Lisa, a pesar de las apariencias sé que Rick no es ni un casanova, ni un experto en leer a una mujer, pero aun dejando eso de lado. Es fácil distinguir cuando un hombre está enamorado de una mujer y puedo decirte que ese no es el caso de mi hermano con el canario.-

Siendo sincera eso último si alivio a Lisa, ya que lo peor que podía pasarle era gastar su tiempo librando una batalla perdida de antemano. -Me dirás que es la experiencia de la que habla.- hubo una pequeña sonrisa juguetona. -¿Es la tuya?-

Una mueca se dibujó en Roy -Hayes… viniste por ayuda y concejo masculino ¿recuerdas? No es como si tengas muchas opciones a quien acudir con algo como eso.- soltó de inmediato con una voz cargada de sarcasmo. -Así que me ¿vas a dejar terminar? o ¿prefieres quedarte en la ignorancia?-

-Ok, disculpa mensaje recibido.-

-Bien, continuemos…- el tono didáctico de Roy cansaba a Lisa pero no tenía más remedio que aguantar por los momentos. -Como te dije, yo sé de estas cosas ¿de acuerdo?- esta vez no hubo replica de parte de Lisa. -Y mi hermanito puede tener una relación de mucha amistad con Minmei, por más improbable que eso suene.- entonces la voz de Roy adoptó un tono de seriedad atípico en él -pero si antes en la secundaria o después en su reencuentro no perdió la cabeza por ella y se enamoró como un bruto por la chica, no lo hará ahora que están separados por un océano de por medio.-

Lisa pensó un poco tales palabras. Era cierto que Lynn Minmei había comenzado su gira artística para las tropas del UEG hace poco tiempo, pero su presencia era notoria en los espacios informativos en la televisión, radio e internet que podían sintonizarse en la nave cuando la ocasión se lo permitía a la tripulación. Sin embargo había sido capaz de observar a la distancia y una de las cosas que lo mantenían en un estado de irritabilidad constante eran los constantes comentarios del resto de pilotos de la nave, junto con el resto de la tripulación sobre su relación con la susodicha. Hunter se había cansado de negar otra cosa que no fuera una amistad, pero una vez abierta esa puerta difícilmente podía cerrarse.

-¿Estás conmigo Lisa?...- Roy la sorprendió distraída.

-Sí, perdón Fockker, continúa por favor.-

-Lisa cuando un hombre está enamorado, en particular un compañero piloto…- remarco dándose algo de importancia -hay ciertas señales evidentes…- volvió a levantar su mano derecha que mantenía cerrada, excepto cuando levanto un dedo para hacer énfasis -No.1 el tipo está feliz todo el tiempo, puedes hacerle una cantidad de bromas de mal gusto y si acaso conseguirás un insulto…- Riber solo escuchaba -No. 2 está distraído todo el tiempo, al punto que en ocasiones puede poner en riesgo su desempeño en tareas rutinarias…- un segundo dedo se levantó.

_-Ok. Eso es algo que Rick no ha hecho aún.-_

-No. 3 no para de hablar de su chica…- repitió el gesto -No. 4 Busca pasar todo el tiempo posible junto a ella y finalmente. No.5 no importa que…- deliberadamente espero a que Lisa lo mirara de forma expectante. -Siempre, no importando razones, él encontrara de disculparse o aceptar la culpa por algo si con eso se evita una pelea con su amorcito.-

Ambos se miraron a los ojos de manera expectante por unos segundos, hasta que por fin Lisa hablo. -¡Guau!…- exclamo sorprendida por la claridad con la que su amigo le explico la situación, en verdad Fockker podía sorprender a más de uno con la intuición que podía llegar a demostrar. -debo reconocer que lo que dices tiene mucho sentido.- y además, si solo una parte de lo que este suponía era cierta, sin duda eso mejoraba un poco sus probabilidades con Rick, ya que después de todo si había pasado un buen rato en el inicio del viaje tratando de disculparse con ella… de algo en lo que si era totalmente honesta no tenía nada de culpa, pero esos pensamientos en ella se terminaban en cuanto recordaba el casi beso durante la boda de sus amigos. _-¿Y si en verdad no quiere nada conmigo?- _ese pensamiento provoco que sus ojos se apagaran por unos instantes.

Adivinando sus pensamientos Roy se colocó frente a ella y puso sus manos en los hombros de la mujer. -No lo sabrás si no le dices.-

Ella se mordió los labios, en verdad que no era su intención haber sido tan transparente, ahora ya no podría esconderse. -¿Tú lo crees?- en ese momento Lisa se permitió bajar su guardia y mostrarle al piloto la confusión que reinaba en su interior. -Porque a veces siento que no entiendo para nada a tú hermano, ni lo que pasa entre nosotros…- suspiro. -digo, no es como si pasásemos todo el tiempo que no estamos peleando juntos, tampoco que él fuese un mujeriego empedernido que busca la manera de meterse debajo de mi falda como tú…- se detuvo al recordar con quien hablaba. -comprenderás.-

Roy solo esbozo una sonrisa torcida. _-¡Dios! Claudia tiene razón…- _sabía leer a una mujer. _-Pero tiene miedo de admitirlo en voz alta.-_

-Pero ¿sabes?- se acomodó el cabello en un gesto de cansancio, ya que había analizado la situación una y otra vez sin poder llegar a una explicación concreta. -Lo gracioso de todo esto es que ambos lo estamos pasando mal con toda esta confusión…-

-Y sin embargo ninguno de los dos se atreve a dar el difícil paso de hablar sobre cómo se sientensientes en uno con el otro.- Lisa bajo la mirada un tanto avergonzada por sentirse descubierta, claro que tenía temor de ser rechazada por Rick, se sentía una tonta pero no era capaz de remediarlo.

Fue en ese momento que Roy decidió que era momento de decirle aquello que pensaba, pero por alguna razón no estaba dispuesta a encarar. -Elizabeth…- la joven se detuvo, él nunca la llamaba por su nombre completo a no ser que se tratase de algo muy serio. -sé que Claudia te ha contado como fue que decidimos convertirnos en pareja ¿no?- una mirada silente de ella se lo confirmo, no tenía caso entrar en muchos detalles ya que ambos sabían los detalles. -Lo que no te ha contado, fue la desesperación que yo sentí cuando supe que la nave donde estaba ella fue atacada.- la voz del piloto sonaba hasta cierto punto melancólica -Hasta ese momento la ignoraba para sanar mi ego herido por su desconfianza, pensaba que podía superarlo…que ella solo era una mujer más que conocía y que podría olvidarla más pronto que tarde,- su expresión se endureció. -Lo sé era un maldito.- ironizo.

-Pero si hubo algo bueno de todo ese desastre…- esta vez fue el turno de Lisa para leer a su amigo -Fue precisamente que ustedes dos se dieron cuenta de que debían permanecer juntos Roy, tú y Claudia son el uno para el otro.- declaro con vehemencia al tiempo que un leve temblor la recorría.

-Cierto… pero olvidas que hasta ese momento ninguno había tenido el valor de enfrentar lo que sentía por el otro.- su voz se suavizo -Hasta que estuvimos cerca de perdernos Lisa. En ese momento comprendí lo mucho que ella me importaba, pero no supe como acercarme a ella o transmitirle eso. Si Claudia no se hubiese presentado en mi habitación de hotel en Nápoles, nuestra historia sería diferente Lisa.-

-Yo no creo que eso hubiese sido posible…- le sonrió cálidamente -estoy segura de que eventualmente…- pero el piloto levanto la palma de su mano.

-No me estás entendiendo Lisa, no quiero que pienses…- él la corto de tajo -solo toma una decisión. Ve, habla y termina con esto de una buena vez Lisa. Cual sea que fuese el resultado, ya no tendrás que pasar por la ansiedad y vivir con a duda.-

Ella le dio una sonrisa sincera pero un tanto tímida. -Sí.- hubo seguridad en su respuesta -Tú y Claudia tienen razón. Debo hacerlo.-

Roy movió su cabeza mientras que sus ojos miraban con inmenso cariño a la mujer frente a él. Elizabeth Riber había pasado por mucho desde que la conoció en esa desafortunada noche de licencia en Nápoles, una viudez tan súbita y repentina, hizo que él solo conociera a una oficial dura, eficiente y casi inflexible la mayor parte del tiempo, al tiempo que tornaba su vida personal casi al mínimo, hasta donde sabía fuera de su madre, ella no tenía alguna relación significativa en el mundo civil. La mayoría de la tripulación le guardaba un notable respeto que a veces pasaba por terror y lo que era peor, en su deseo por demostrar sus capacidades había llegado al punto de parecer más un robot que un ser humano.

-Sí… deberías.-

Y por eso fallaban en ver a la persona detrás de las barras de comandante y la voz severa por la radio. No eran capaces de notar la gentileza y preocupación disfrazada de rigidez en sus transmisiones, muchos ignoraban que la mujer a la que llamaban Reina del Hielo, era capaz de hacer bromas, contestar de forma ingeniosa o de sonreír de forma tan sincera y esplendorosa que el mal humor del día podría desaparecer de inmediato. Así pues no muchos saben el tesoro que ella podía representar para aquel que estuviese dispuesto a darse una oportunidad de conocerla.

Por su parte Lisa solo alcanzo a abrazar fuertemente al piloto. -Gracias Roy.-

-No tienes de que Riber.- este le coloco una mano sobre su cabeza y la despeino un poco.

Lejos de molestarse la inglesa se rio, Fockker tenía una forma particular de demostrar su afecto y a esas alturas algo como eso no la molestaba ya. Así que ambos salieron de la habitación sonriendo, siguiendo su camino hasta la sección de oficiales donde se despidieron. Ella resuelta en su decisión de seguir adelante a pesar de que las cosas no saliesen como ella quisiera. Él esperando que su hermano no cometiese un error que llegase a lamentar.

* * *

><p>Océano Índico, a 270 kilómetros al Este de Banda Aceh, Indonesia.<p>

-Confirme contacto-

-Repito Delta-1… Bogie a 0300; Angel 6, Rumbo Este-sureste, Distancia…- Rick dio la lectura detallada según le mostraba su pantalla de radar.

-¿Han hecho algún movimiento hacia ustedes?- La voz de Lisa se notaba preocupada por la situación que se estaba desarrollando.

-Ninguno Delta-1.- Rick quedo a la espera de más instrucciones, y con algo de suerte Riber no encontraría la forma de sacarlo de sus cabales en esta ocasión. -Delta-1 solicito Bogey Dope o Non-Cooperative Target Recognition (NCTR)* por parte de nuestro E-2D-

-Eso es negativo Bermellón. Hummer no disponible en estos momentos…- Lisa casi pudo escuchar la expresión de disgusto que Hunter debía poseer en esos momentos. Sin embargo tal era la situación, el E-2D se encontraba en esos momentos varios cientos de kilómetros al este sureste de allí y tardaría un tiempo reposicionarlo.

Mientras que su líder de equipo daba la información de vuelta a su nave, Max Sterling no dejaba de mirar el cielo semi despejado que se abría frente a su carlinga escudriñándolo para detectar cualquier cosa por pequeña que esta fuese y que trajera consigo cierto riesgo para la CAP que mantenía el equipo Bermellón. Desde que regresaron a la acción, las cosas se han mantenido de forma tranquila, para alivio de los pilotos recién transferidos muchos de ellos novatos que ahora servían en la nave. Eso sin embargo era motivo de preocupación para los más veteranos, aunque resultase raro para un muchacho que apenas rebasaba los veinte uno ser considerado como tal, aunque el muchacho de lentes sospechaba que se debían a las casi dos decenas de marcas que estaban pintadas en la nariz de su caza.

-Bermellón continúe su curso, notifique cambio de curso de los Boogies…- por unos momentos Lisa deseo el pedirle a Rick unos minutos de su tiempo para poder hablar, pero luego reacciono al darse cuenta de que la escucharían oídos ajenos, por lo que desecho ese pensamiento, limitándose a darle las instrucciones al piloto -y vigile condición Hotdog*, buena suerte Bermellón- era lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos.

Su gesto paso desapercibido por el piloto sin embargo -Copiado Delta-1. Bermellón 1 fuera.- con eso la transmisión se cerró y Rick no pudo evitar sentir un vacío en el estómago. -Muy bien ya escucharon a la dama…- un leve dejo de sarcasmo se deslizo por su voz, su relación con dicha dama había alcanzado un nuevo bajo desde hace algún tiempo, y lo que era peor era que con cada día que pasaba estaba seguro que Lisa lo odiaba. Apretó la palanca de vuelo de su caza -Mantengan sus ojos bien abiertos y monitoreen sus pantallas constantemente, no quiero que nada nos sorprenda._- _todos sus pilotos contestaron afirmativamente, pero eso no calmo al joven piloto, ya que esa situación solo le robaba atención de su misión actual.

En esos momentos su equipo ejecutaba una CAP siguiendo la costa de la isla de Sumatra mientras se mantenía en posición para cubrir a un convoy proveniente de Europa con destino a Japón, en su paso por el estrecho de Malaca y que harían una parada en Singapur para encontrarse con sus escoltas. La responsabilidad había caído en el Macross, toda vez que habían salido de la zona de responsabilidad de las fuerzas francesas, las cuales aún se encontraban a horas de enlazarse con las suyas, por lo que un par de navíos del grupo del Macross habían sido asignados, junto con el equipo de Hunter para proporcionar la cobertura del convoy hasta su cruce por Banda Aceh. Un trabajo relativamente sencillo…

_-Ojala que esto salga bien.- _miro al radar que mostraba dos contactos aéreos desconocidos que provenían de dos direcciones diferentes, mientras que un tercero había sido identificado como no hostil, un caza indonesio que se acercó hasta cerca del límite establecido en su ROE* para dar un vistazo, para después devolverse a espacio aéreo nacional.

Si uno exceptuaba el hecho de que estaban cerca del espacio aéreo de dos países neutrales que mantenían sus propias CAPs y unidades navales siguiendo al Macross, lo que facilitaba que alguien más estimara su posición al seguir a sus escoltas no requeridos. Sí el enemigo fuera listo, cosa que el joven oficial no dudaba, estaría buscando la forma de crear algún incidente que involucrase a las fuerzas del UEG con las indias o indonesias, quizás incluso ambos, para facilitarle alguna acción ofensiva, toda vez que sus órdenes en esos momentos eran de esperar hasta confirman la identidad de una aeronave o unidad naval que entrase en el perímetro defensivo del Macross o del convoy que custodiaba, atándolos de manos para responder prontamente en caso de que una situación se tornase hostil.

El panorama era uno esplendoroso para cualquiera que lo admirase por primera vez, sin embargo para Rick y el resto de sus compañeros se sentía un tanto monótono, después de cientos de misiones y horas patrullando los cielos la magnífica vista perdía su encanto -Dos horas más de esto.- comento con fastidio, sabiendo que al regresar tendría suerte de conseguir pasar el resto del día de forma tranquila.

La vida de un piloto de combate como la de cualquier ser humano, estaba marcada por periodos de espera antes de que estuviese en medio de una situación crítica por naturaleza. No que la guerra no fuera algo crítico, pero durante los últimos días el ESBIN se había mantenido quieto, lo que provocaba en Rick una mezcla extraña de alivio y ansiedad que contribuía solamente a aumentar el estrés en él. Así que ahí estaban sus compañeros y él, esperando que en caso de que las cosas se fueran al diablo, derribaran a los sujetos correctos y no crear un incidente internacional mientras repelen alguna agresión.

La ronca voz de Ben Dixon interrumpió su análisis. -Jefe.-

-¿Qué quieres Dixon? Sabes que debemos mantener emisiones al mínimo.-

-Es que es algo importante.-

Rick suspiro, por todo lo buen piloto que era el grandulón, a veces le costaba seguir las indicaciones más simples. -Ok. ¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Cómo se siente eyectarse y caer sobre el agua? No creo que peor que lidiar con la comandante Riber ¿o no jefe?- al instante Ben lamentó haber abierto de más su boca por enésima ocasión.

-Solo vuela Dixon…- Rick empezó a contar hasta cien para calmarse, de lo contrario estaba seguro que terminaría siendo él quien derribase a su impertinente subordinado. -solo vuela.-

Después de escuchar todo el intercambio Max sentía ganas de estrangular a su hermano, peroero se limitó a llamarle la atención. -Eso fue estúpido Ben.-

Soltó la palanca por unos breves momentos para desentumirse las manos, haciendo unos pequeños ejercicios de estiramiento de brazos y manos en el reducido espacio de su cabina de vuelo, notando entonces el pañuelo de seda en azul y dorado con varias insignias aeronavales bordadas que sobresalía de uno de los bolsillos de su traje de vuelo que había recibido hace unos días. _"Una pequeña muestra del aprecio que le tenemos Teniente Hunter" _leía la nota que acompaño la caja en donde venía el regalo, no faltaba ser un genio para adivinar quien se encontraba detrás de ese gesto.

Rick se permitió divagar por unos momentos _-Ok Hunter… piensa… ¿Qué haces para que esa mujer deje de atormentarte a cada segundo del día.- _se lamentó.

La señora Hayes de alguna manera había sido lo suficientemente considerada como para enviarle un regalo de navidad. Un gesto que decía mucho del carácter de la madre de Lisa, el pañuelo era similar a aquellos que usaban los pilotos en ambas guerras mundiales para evitar que sus cuellos se irritaran o rasparan al momento de girar sus cuellos con las chaquetas de cuero que portaban. _-Es un bonito pañuelo.- _Fue lo único que pudo decirle a esta cuando la encontró parada en la puerta de su camarote, solo para que ella se marchase en el momento en que él sugirió que entraran al mismo.

-Eres un imbécil Hunter.- se dijo así mismo. Algo que ya se estaba volviendo habitual desde que su pelea con Lisa comenzó. -Me sorprende que no hubiésemos terminado mucho peor en ese almuerzo…-

Decir que se encontraba frustrado con la inglesa era quedarse un tanto corto. A esas alturas en que ni siquiera estaba allí cuando tenía que recoger a Rags de su camarote y solo hablaba con él por la radio lo estrictamente necesario, el desgaste que su relación había tenido era uno importante, lo peor es que Rick no tenía una idea clara del porqué Lisa estaba tan disgustada con él. _-Tiene que ser por ese maldito intento.- _apretó los labios recordando el momento más íntimo que ha tenido con ella. _¿O realmente estará celosa de Minmei?...- _su cabeza estaba trabajando a mil por hora._ -¿O me crea un maldito mujeriego?- _pero por más que le diera vuelta a los acontecimientos de esa noche, entras pensaba sobre eso, solo lograba salir cada vez más confundido.

-Tengo que hacer algo…- se dijo con resolución. Pero a esas alturas todos sus intentos de acercarse a ella habían fallado de manera miserable. El peor de todos ellos, cuando intento hablar con ella por la radio de la nave.

"_-Deberia saber que no está permitido el uso de la radio para fines personales. Lo dejare pasar por esta vez teniente. NO lo vuelta a repetir. ¿Está claro?-" _fue la respuesta que recibió por sus molestias.

Para un ciego era evidente que la situación había rebasado la capacidad del piloto para manejarla o tal vez fuera el hecho de aunque jamás pudiese admitirlo ante otra persona, era que muy en su interior, tenía mucho miedo de que Lisa no llegase a perdonarlo, por cualquier cosa que este hubiese hecho. Ese prospecto enviaba escalofríos por las noches al joven piloto, nunca antes había sentido una ansiedad tan envolvente como la que había experimentado durante estos días. Fue entonces que una realización llego al atolondrado piloto. -Necesito ayuda.- y no cualquier cosa de ayuda. La necesitaba de alguien que conociera a esa mujer como la palma de su mano, y que no lo observara con suspicacia o pusiera a Riber sobre aviso después de que este se marchase. No había demasiadas opciones sin embargo, pero eso no le preocupaba no requería demasiadas, cuando solo una bastaba.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y el cansancio desapareció. -Hablare con ella cuando regrese. Ella sabrá cómo hacer para que Lisa me escuche.- el joven piloto se animó haciendo planes, cuando fue interrumpido por la radio.

-Líder Bermellón, aquí Control Charlie.-

-Aquí Bermellón ¿Qué podemos hacer por ustedes?- Control Charlie era la designación del GDS Cerberus unos de los escoltas del Macross que en esos momentos custodiaba el convoy.

-Requerimos un reconocimiento aéreo Bermellón. Tenemos un Skunk (contacto marítimo desconocido), pero no podemos confirmar su identidad sin mover a nuestro helo ASW de su posición.-

Conociendo el procedimiento de operaciones de escolta que remarcaba la cobertura antisubmarina, Rick entendió porque habían acudido a ellos. -Enterado envié la información por el Datalink.- prefirió el método digital, para no arriesgarse exponer a una transmisión de radio que pudiese ser interceptada a pesar de estar encriptada.

-Ya está enviada…- respondió la voz y de inmediato la luz que avisaba que el Datalink había recibido en mensaje se encendió. -Ya contactamos a Delta-1.-

-Copiado Charlie, nos encargaremos del asunto…- era hora de regresar a trabajar. -Cambio y fuera.- empujo levemente su palanca para hacer que su caza virase a sus ocho en punto. -2 vienes conmigo daremos una mirada rápida.-

-Copiado líder.- Max imito a su jefe.

-3 y 4 se quedan aquí orbitando la zona.-

-Copiado.- Mientras Jacien respondió sin ningún problema, pero Ben no pudo más que suspirar por el hecho de que a Max siempre le tocaba las partes entretenidas. Mientras la formación se separaba Rick contacto al Macross para hacerles saber su ubicación.

-Delta-1 aquí Líder Bermellón…-

En el CIC de la nave el reporte del piloto fue procesado y la ubicación del par de cazas y la del desconocido fueron marcadas. -Recibido…- Vanessa que administraba las comunicaciones, sintió como le movían el hombro para que volteara la cabeza. -Manténganos informados Bermellón…- dudo por unos momentos pero al ver al hombre detrás de ella, le transmitió el mensaje. -Y CAG quiere que le recuerde que desea que devuelva su pájaro sin rasguño alguno.- aunque su voz salió un tanto ahogada, Roy asintió con la cabeza al escuchar como su hermano respondía el mensaje.

-Enterado Delta-1…- Rick solo movió su cabeza, había días en los que nada ocurría como uno quisiese. -Sin un rasguño. Cambio y fuera.-

-Más te vale cachorro, solo fue un préstamo.- murmuro Fockker mientras regresaba a la mesa de operaciones del CIC.

Sammy desde su consola se acercó todo lo que pudo a Vanessa -¿Qué fue eso?-

-¿No lo sabes?- la mujer de lentes la mira extrañada.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-El teniente Hunter aún no tiene un reemplazo para el caza que perdió en Corea…- añadió Kim que se acercó a sus amigas con un check list. -Hasta que se le asigne un aparato definitivo, vuela en cazas asignados del Skull.-

La rubia finalmente tuvo la imagen completa. -¿Oye estas diciendo que el teniente está volando el Skull 1?-

Una voz las sorprendió -Al menos por el día de hoy…- el trío miro hacia atrás encontrándose con Claudia que las miraba severamente. -Ahora paren de chismosear y pónganse a trabajar.-

-Si señora.- las tres contestaron de inmediato regresando a lo suyo.

Con eso Claudia regreso a su estación mientras le daba una mirada rápida a su esposo. Entendía el mal humor que en ocasiones demostraba, había llegado al punto en que sus responsabilidades ya no solo se centraban en sus pilotos y aeronaves. Ahora debían pensar como un miembro más del Staff del Comodoro, y tener siempre en cuenta la misión estratégica, y por ello sus horas de vuelo se habían restringido. Y ella sabía lo mucho que amaba volar esposo, con un poco de paciencia este aprendería a llevar el cambio, aunque llevaría su tiempo. Le dio una sonrisa cuando este la miro por unos segundos, Fockker también le sonrió y eso alivio la preocupación de la mujer.

-La CAP al norte investigara un Skunk cerca del convoy…- Roy informo a Henry cuando llego a la mesa.

- Que los vuelos de alerta se preparen…- El ruso no se inmuto ya que esa solo era una de las cosas que ocupaban a la gente asignada a ese lugar. -y que el Cerberus y el Damocles estén listo por cualquier eventualidad…- arrugo el entre cejo -Que otro helo ASW despegue y se dirija hacia acá.- le indico a Roy una coordenada en el mapa.

Fockker reconoció el lugar -Ya han revisado ese lugar varias veces hoy señor.- durante las últimas horas varios vuelos habían pasado por allí -Solo ecos de ballena y las corrientes propias de la época.-

-Lo sé pero dado a que desde ese punto pueden interceptar al convoy, o a nosotros.- Henry se acomodó la pipa que acostumbra llevar consigo. -Quiero que sea barrido constantemente.-

No del todo convencido, pero sin realmente forma de cuestionar el juicio de su superior acepto la orden. -De inmediato.- Roy cogió uno de los teléfonos de la mesa y se comunicó a la torre de la nave.

Henry regreso entonces a la mesa. Maistroff leía el mapa al tiempo que hacia anotaciones con una crayola en la mica que lo protegía. -Manteniendo esa velocidad, y sin que aparezca alguna eventualidad el convoy deberá rodear Banda Aceh en las próximas ocho horas.-

-Después de que alcancen Lhokseumawe, la TF-251 que no reporta actividad submarina alguna…- añadió Lisa que colocaba otra marca en la mica, justo en la posición donde se estimaba que la TF-251, una pequeña agrupación naval aliada se encontraba. -se hará cargo y nosotros podremos regresar a nuestro itinerario.-

-¿Qué dice inteligencia?-

Esta vez fue Claudia quien llevaba la última actualización. -Las bases aéreas muestran actividad, pero de momento no se confirma si han lanzado alguna aeronave.-

-¿Fuerzas de superficie?- Lisa pregunto a su amiga.

Claudia dejo escapar un breve suspiro -La flotilla de la PLAN basada en Hambantota sigue sin ser detectada por satélite alguno…- dejo una imagen satelital de los muelles vacíos de la base. -Lo que puede significar que pueden estar a punto de atacarnos a nosotros, al convoy, al Charles De Gaulle y su escolta…- los presentes en la mesa se quedaron en silencio.

Salvo el Capitán Carruthers. -O pueden estar a medio camino de sus bases en Burma o incluso haber empezado la retirada a Hainan.- el australiano se inclinó sobre la mesa, eso último era improbable. -en todo caso recomiendo enviar a una de nuestras naves como avanzada en la ruta prevista de los franceses con órdenes de asegurar una vía para el mismo. Y otra se dirija a apoyar al destacamento que cubre al convoy.-

Maistroff fue el primero en oponerse. -No recomiendo seguir fragmentando el grupo señor. A pesar de lo capaces que son nuestros destructores, una nave en solitario puede ser atacada con mayor facilidad.-

-Podríamos enviar dos.- añadió Carruthers. -ajustaremos nuestro despliegue con los elementos que nos quedaran. La flotilla que buscamos está compuesta por lanchas misileras y una corveta, no tienen el volumen de fuego necesario para conformar un riesgo significativo para la nave.-

-Capitán, no debemos subestimar al enemigo, una cosa son sus capacidades técnicas y otra diferente la competencia con la cual las emplean.- Lisa no estaba de acuerdo con la opinión de su superior y lo dejo en claro. -De hacerlo comprometemos la seguridad del Macross y el objetivo de nuestra misión.-

Winston estaba a punto de contestarle a Lisa, cuando una voz termino con la discusión. -Una nave sola puede ser atacada en efecto, y no podemos perder de vista nuestra misión primordial.- Globalsky medito las dos posturas, ambas en esencia estaban en lo correcto, sin embargo la situación de su grupo era más imperante, por lo que se sacó la pipa de la boca antes de hablar. -El convoy tiene prioridad, Capitán Carruthers designe una nave para apoyarlo.-

-¿Y los franceses señor?-

-Tendrán que arreglárselas por si mismos hasta que nos enlacemos con ellos.-

-Muy bien señor.- con eso el capitán se dispuso a cumplir sus órdenes.

Henry aún no estaba del todo convencido de su decisión si era sincero consigo mismo, pero el razonamiento que empleo se basaba en el hecho de que mientras la escuadra francesa podría defenderse de alguna eventualidad, al convoy le vendría bien cualquier ayuda que pudiese brindarle. Con eso en mente esperaba haber tomado la decisión correcta.

CIC, Corveta 585 Baise PLAN, Océano Indico.

Un hombre miraba atentamente el reloj digital que colgaba en la pared de la sala del buque. En poco tiempo pasarían a la fase activa del ataque en donde descubrirían sus sensores y si las cosas habían funcionado como se suponían, realizarían un ataque a una formación del UEG que llevaba suministros a los enemigos de su país. Para tal efecto acompañaban a la Baise cuatro lanchas misileras tipo 022 equipadas con 8 misiles anti navío cada una, además de los 4 en los cargadores de la Biase que además proporcionaría la cobertura antiaérea, aunque sus capacidades en ese aspecto eran un tanto pobres al disponer solo de SAMs de corto alcance.

Pero eso no detenía al comandante de la flotilla, que comprendía bien el momento que atravesaba su país. _-Sino… tendremos que salir corriendo de este lugar a toda la potencia que nos darán las turbinas.- _pensó el hombre mientras daba un vistazo a su tripulación. Todos se encontraban concentrados en su misión y eso era algo que siempre agradecía, mantener la mente ocupada impedía que alguno en lo difícil que iba resultar su misión.

-Preparados para encender el radar.- dice palmeando a su oficial de sistemas.

-Señor.- este comienza con la secuencia de comandos para tal fin.

El relativo silencio del lugar se ve paulatinamente reemplazado por el leve sonido de los sistemas reiniciándose, de engranes moviéndose, de los pings producidos por las pantallas de buena parte de las consolas en el pequeño CIC, había llegado el momento para actuar. Desde que la PLAN sufrió pérdidas espantosas a manos de las fuerzas del UEG en las operaciones en Corea, los altos mandos chinos le han cedido casi por completo la iniciativa en el mar a sus enemigos. Incluso su superioridad numérica en el aire quedo en entre dicho después de los combates sobre el estrecho de Taiwán, en donde el grueso de los regimientos aéreos de los comandos de Guangzhou y Nanjing, junto con varias flotillas de la Flotar del Mar del Sur de China, se enfrentaron a un contingente aeronaval combinado australiano, japonés, surcoreano, norteamericano, taiwanés.

Las perdidas adicionales impactaron en los medios a disposición para Beijing en especial con vecinos como Vietnam, Tailandia que seguían atentamente los pasos de la India y se mantenían en alerta. Sabedores que en su estado actual la única arma efectiva serían sus submarinos, a estos se les dio la orden de guerra irrestricta por lo que ahora cazaban todo lo que tuviera la bandera de alguna nación del UEG o fuera sospechosa de colaborar con ellos.

Relegando a las escasas formaciones de superficie que aún quedaban a papeles lejos del frente de combate, principalmente cercanas a las costas protegiendo a la marina mercante nacional, flota pesquera o instalaciones petroleras o de extracción de gas en el Mar del Sur de China. Una medida sensata sabiendo que solo disponían de corvetas, lanchas misileras o draga minas y demás combatientes menores. Nada que representase por lo de algún almirante enemigo corriese el riesgo de perder el sueño. Usualmente atacar un convoy era algo para lo que un submarino era más adecuado en la nueva realidad de la PLAN, sin embargo la situación de había cambiado.

-Señor…- un joven enlistado saco al capitán de su breve recuento de la situación táctica. El muchacho se veía seguro en su proceder, aunque su cara no podía ocultar el hecho de encontrarse nervioso.

El comandante Bei Lau, jefe de una de dos flotillas independientes que operaban en el Índico era un hombre paciente y considerado, pero no por eso blando. Así que usando su mejor tono marcial se dirigió a su subordinado. -Dígame suboficial Bing.-

Al escuchar la manera en la que pronuncio su nombre, este se cuadro de inmediato. -La última posición estimada del convoy…- le entrego un pad con el lugar resaltado y el curso estimado del mismo al tiempo que su voz recuperaba algo de decisión -la posición fue triangulada por buques vigías mediante el monitoreo de la radio.-

-¿Un aviso de precaución a la navegación en general?-

Bing continúo informando a su jefe. -Y el curso estimado de las unidades indias e indonesias en el área…- dos círculos aparecieron en el gráfico. -Se han acercado paulatinamente a Banda Aceh desde sus respectivas direcciones.-

-Aún es un área bastante grande…- Lau realizo un calculó rápido -¿El apoyo aéreo estará donde se supone que debe estar?- necesitarían el apoyo aéreo para poder reducir la zona de lo contrario sus misiles bien podrían impactar en buques de naciones neutrales, ocasionando un incidente internacional que mermaría más la posición de su país o caerían al océano desperdiciando la oportunidad de infligir daño al enemigo. El oficial no sabía cuál era resultado era peor.

-También están volando en silencio. Solamente reciben, no responden.- ante eso su capitán lo retiro con solo un gesto de su mano.

Lau se acercó a la pequeña mesa donde su primer oficial lo esperaba, como él también nervioso aunque fuese mucho mejor en ocultarlo para no dañar la moral de la nave. Algo de lo que nunca podrían tener un exceso, en especial en esos tiempos. -Todo listo señor. Cuando lo ordene.-

Miro el reloj de su pared contando los segundos hasta dar la orden _-30… 29…- _cuando llegasen a la hora marcada, la Biase encendería todos sus sistemas por unos cuantos minutos a plena potencia. Sin poder operar un helo de observación de manera sostenida en su limitada cubierta de vuelo lo que privaba a su flotilla de medios de reconocimiento de gran alcance, deberían recurrir al segundo mejor método, que implicaba que si había alguien más en las cercanías para captar la emisión de su nave podrían triangular de manera rápida. _-15… 14… 13…-_

-Confirmo Delta-1… contacto con carguero MOL Pride con bandera Panameña.- Rick y Max pasaron por el estribor de la nave a baja velocidad para reconfirmar la identidad de la nave que enseñaba una bandera de conveniencia. -Instrucciones.-

Desde su consola Sammy le contesto. -Retransmita el aviso de hostilidades y confirme su recepción. Manténgase anclado sobre el contacto. Cambio.-

-Copiado Delta-1- Hunter comenzó a buscar la frecuencia civil internacional para comunicarse con el carguero, cuando súbitamente su RWR comenzó a ulular. -¿Max?-

-Lo tengo también jefe…- Sterling ajustaba el monitor al tiempo que tomaba lectura -Parece un radar de búsqueda de superficie…-

-Y es definitivamente militar. Contacta a Carr, yo doy el aviso.- añadió Rick -Delta-1 tenemos Mud a 115 km a las doce de nuestra posición. Procedemos a investigar- envió el resto de la información por el datalink de su caza, antes de dirigirse con Max al lugar.

En el CIC del Macross tanto Lisa y Roy se miraron el uno al otro al escuchar ese reporte, Mud (o lodo) era el código para reportar una amenaza basada desde tierra o superficie. En este caso un radar de búsqueda de superficie. -Eso es justo en la ruta del convoy.- Lisa alcanzo el teléfono. -Nuestro Hawkeye aún está muy lejos como para realizar un barrido del espacio.

-Indonesios no son, ¿La armada india?- Fockker comenzó a hacer cuentas si lanzaban los vuelos de alerta aún tardarían cerca de 20 minutos a máxima velocidad, y mover las demás CAPs los dejaría sin protección.

-Llamare al comodoro.- Riber movió su cabeza. -Ellos estaban patrullado cerca de Nicobar…- su mirada adopto un cariz de preocupación. -y Bermellón no está equipado con misiles ASW.-

-Eso me temía.- Roy trago saliva, no había forma de apoyar a su hermano, ni a su equipo -deben ser rusos o chinos, no hay de otra. Avisare al convoy.-

-¿No son nuestros cazas?- el primer oficial del Biase casi no pudo controlar la incredulidad al escuchar la noticia del oficial de radar.

-Me temo que no señor… los contactos vienen en una línea casi recta desde el sur.-

A Lau por su parte no le interesaba saber de amenazas aéreas, lo que necesitaba era saber si tenían algún blanco para sus misiles o de lo contrario exponer a su flotilla habría sido una tontería. -¿Qué hay del convoy?-

-Tenemos una débil señal, algo que parecería ser un grupo de contactos cerca de 190 km al suroeste. Pero no podemos asegurarlo desde esta distancia.-

Imaginándose lo que su capitán estaba pensando, el primer oficial le recordó de la amenaza aérea. -Los cazas estarán en cinco minutos sobre nosotros.-

Lau movió su cabeza, pero sabía cuál sería la decisión. -Timonel… a toda velocidad, tracen un curso de interceptación a ese grupo.-

Su primer oficial hacia su parte. -Que el resto de la flotilla encienda sus sistemas. Lanzaremos en cuando lleguemos a la distancia máxima. Artillero prepare los SAMs.-

-Si señor.-

-Ok…- Lau clavo su vista en la pantalla de radar. -Esto es una carrera ahora…- entonces hizo una mueca de desdén. -¿Dónde rayos están nuestros cazas?

La respuesta a dicha pregunta llego en la forma de una maldición combinada por parte de Rick y Max, que observaron cómo casi de la nada 6 contactos aparecían en rumbo casi paralelo a los contactos de superficie. Mientras el Biase y el resto de la flotilla china se preparaban para efectuar un ataque casi a ciegas, su apoyo aéreo arribo por fin, para alivio de los marinos chinos y preocupación del par de pilotos de Macross.

Después de expulsar sus tanques externos Rick dio cuenta del giro de la situación. - Delta-1. Contacto 6 bandidos en la ubicación previa…- Rick revisaba su radar y su indicador RWR -todos clasificados como Su-30MKK.-

Mientras Hunter daba el reporte, Max mantenía vigilados a los bandidos cuando la luz del RWR pasó a una roja continua. -Nos están iluminando jefe…- la luz de amenaza de misil se activó y la alarma de su caza se volvió loca.

-Nos han comprado tiempo…- aliviado Lau comento a Yeoh -hagamos que cuente. Toda la potencia a los sistemas.-

-Si señor.-

_-¡Mierda!- _Rick profirió una maldición antes de tomar la palanca de vuelo. -Defensa… defensa.- instruyo a su piloto de flanco.

Los dos F/A-18 rompieron en direcciones diferentes mientras daban un amplio giro y soltaban toda clase de contramedidas para romper el blocaje de los cazas enemigos. Mientras los Flankers se dividieron en pares, un par siguiendo a cada Super Hornet, el otro orbitando un par de kilómetros más arriba, cubriendo a sus compañeros de cualquier refuerzo enemigo, mientras mantenían un ojo sobre el combate que en ese momento estaba a su favor, si las maniobras de los pilotos del UEG eran algo que decir.

Un misil paso a unos metros por el estribor del caza de Max mientras estaba en medio de un tonel. -¡Fallo! ¡Fallo!- otro golpe a su palanca y el caza vira en dirección contraria su perseguidor inmediato no puede seguir el giro y rompe contacto. El alivio es momentáneo cuando su compañero trata de colocarse a su seis. _-Estos tipos son persistentes.- _

Durante los pocos instantes en que Rick podía mover su cabeza del tablero y observar a su alrededor, se convencía de que estaban en un gran problema. _-Ahora es un buen momento para que aparezcan chicos…-_ Pensó en sus compañeros, para él la situación se estaba volviendo exasperante por no decir critica, entre los dos ya habían esquivado tres misiles y un disparo suyo con AIM-9 se había pasado de su objetivo, al paso que iban se quedarían sin señuelos que gastar.

La radio estaba bastante activa escuchando como Bermelló se defendían de varios enemigos. Pero para un hombre era especialmente tortuoso escuchar la voz agitada de sus pilotos. -Lancen los aviones en alerta 5 y suban a los que están en alerta 15.- Roy no podía hacer nada más de lo que estaba haciendo ahora, y sabía que eso no era suficiente, los vuelos desde el Macross demorarían en llegar. -¿A cuánto están Carr y Dixón?-

-Tres minutos Comandante Fockker.- respondió Sammy después de checar la última posición del par.

_-Tres minutos.- _La sangre casi le llego al rostro y su mandíbula casi al piso. -Diles que muevan esos culos.- el tono de Roy salió más parecido a un ladrido. -Que Hunter y Sterling NO tienen 3 minutos.-

Por su parte Claudia iba a decirle algo a su esposo, pero entonces Henry acompañado de Maistroff entró al CIC, ninguno perdió tiempo en cortesías. -¿Situación?-

Fue Lisa quien puso al tanto a sus superiores -Un ESAG de cinco unidades en ruta de interceptación al convoy.- mientras hacía grandes esfuerzos para no acercarse a escuchar lo que pasaba con Rick y Max. -Cerberus y Damocles ya están tomando posiciones para cubrir el convoy.-

-Amenaza aérea.- Maistroff reviso las marcas en el mapa.

-6 bandidos. Flankers de la PLAAF, Líder Bermellón y 2 estaban en combate con ellos…- la respiración de Lisa se agito un poco. -refuerzos a 2:30 minutos.-

Henry que noto el sutil cambio en su jefa de staff se quedó en silencio. -Diablos, están en un predicamento.- El zar sin embargo no lo hizo.

-Si señor.- admitió Lisa. -Las aeronaves en alerta están siendo lanzadas y a las en Alerta 15 se les están colocando misiles ASW.- fue lo único que dijo sin mostrarse nerviosa ni ansiosa, aunque las piernas le comenzaban a temblar.

Pero a pesar de lo que pudiese inquietar a Lisa había trabajo por hacer. Por lo que Globalsky siguió con su prioridad -El ESAG ¿podrá lanzar?-

-Basados en su ruta…- Roy reviso por enésima vez el mapa y las pantallas. -Tienen buenas probabilidades, aunque están en los límites del alcance supuesto para los misiles que llevan, aunque al parecer no disponen de apoyo aéreo que marque al convoy, por lo que deben acercarse más para tener una resolución de disparo mejor.- para después añadir -Si nada los interrumpe lanzaran sin problemas-problema

Henry miro a sus oficiales antes de hablar. -En ese caso es claro lo que se debe hacer… ese convoy tiene prioridad, que realicen cambio de curso, y que la escolta abra fuego contra cualquier contacto aéreo que entre en su perímetro, además debemos llevar al grupo lo más cerca posible para brindar asistencia.-

Fue Lisa quien hizo la pregunta. -¿Qué hay de nuestros pilotos?-

-¿Ya han salido los cazas en alerta?-

Riber respondió con una afirmativa -Están en eso señor-

Henry, entrecerró los labios y hablo con voz apagada. -Entonces es todo lo que podemos hacer por ellos.-

Un par de cazas volaban en completo silencio a un par de cientos de kilómetros del lugar donde Max y Rick se enzarzaban en combate con el enemigo. Como sus contrapartes chinas viajaban en estricto silencio de emisión, ya que no querían develar su posición en caso de que hubierahubieran más formaciones enemigas ocultas allá afuera, pero sus pilotos usaban los sensores pasivos de sus aparatos para darse una idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

El radar volvió a sonar, por uno de los retrovisores observo la fugaz silueta de un Flanker. -Dos tengo a uno a mis seis.-

-¿Romper y extender?- fue la respuesta de Max. Antes de que pudiese decir algo las alarmas de ambos cazas volvieron dispararse. -¡¿Ahora qué?!-

Rick fue más elocuente -Me tienes que estar jodiendo…- dijo por la radio. Algo de lo que su hermano a cientos de kilómetros era más que consciente. -Delta-1…- reviso de nuevo su pantalla antes de hacer un descenso brusco y caer a unos pocos metros del nivel del mar, el Flanker detrás suyo fallo sus tiros de cañón. -…6 repito 6 bandidos adicionales están arribando.-

A unas decenas de kilómetros Ben y Jacien por fin se acercaban para brindar el socorrido auxilio a sus compañeros -Un minuto más Dixón.- envió la palanca al fondo antes de darse cuenta que desde hace rato ya estaba a máxima velocidad.

-Enterado.- Ben selecciono sus Sidewinder y ajusto su radar de tiro. En otras circunstancias habrían enfrentado a los enemigos con sus AIM-120, pero la furball en la que se hallaban sus amigos incrementaba el riesgo de fratricidio para ellos. -Solo aguanta Max.- su hermano era un piloto bastante hábil, uno de los mejores de la nave por propia admisión del Comandante Fockker y de su jefe el Teniente Hunter, de eso no quedaba duda alguna, pero estaban superados tres a uno. Esa era una severa desventaja en esos momentos. Sin querer repitió la frase que su Dana siempre les decía cada vez que hablaba con ellos o les escribía una carta o correo. -_Y por favor no hagas la idiotez de dejar que te maten.-_

Tampoco eran los únicos que seguían de cerca ese particular enfrentamiento. -"¿QuéQúe hacemos Peregrine"- envió el piloto de flanco a su líder de formación, por medio de su Datalink -"Están en problemas."-

-"Lo sé"- respondió Peregine mientras meditaba que hacer, sus órdenes eran claras. No combatir hasta no confirmar un peligro inmediato a su buque madre.,

Sin embargo las cosas se pondrían peor. Rick observo como una parte del segundo grupo se separó de este y la estrategia del enemigo quedo clara. -Carr…-

Jacien se apuró a contestar a su compañero. -30 segundos Líder. Solo aguanten-

-3, 4 No entren en combate…- Mientras Rick contactaba a sus compañeros, Max hacia una pasada por su cola para tratar de distraer a los perseguidores de este -repito no entren en combate… cambio.-

_-¿De qué demonios está hablando?- _Carr tenía una expresión bastante confundida, una que Ben y la gente en el CIC del Macross compartían con él. -No te copio, repite.-

Hunter meneo la cabeza pero antes de maldecir mantuvo la concentración suficiente para seguir volando en el combate. -4 contactos se dirigen rumbo al convoy. Suponemos que para ayudar en la adquisición de los blancos.

_-¡Maldición!- _Ben ya imaginaba lo que su jefe iba a pedirles.

-Enfréntense a esos bandidos, nosotros lidiaremos con estos de aquí.- con eso Hunter corto la transmisión, y regreso a lo que había estado haciendo por el último par de minutos, evitar que le volasen el trasero a él y a Max.

Carr fue el primero en reaccionar -Copiado Líder Bermellón.- con eso viro la nariz de su avión.

Por su parte Ben aun quería argumentar -Pero Jacien, no podemos dejarlos a su suerte- mucho menos considerando el peligro en que su hermano se encontraba.

El liberiano entendía la preocupación de su colega, pero también entendía lo que motivaba a su jefe al darles esa orden. -Interceptaremos a esos bandidos.- su voz salió particularmente dura para con su compañero. -Esa es una orden, no una sugerencia teniente.-

Ben ahogo una maldición -Copiado 3.-

Desde una de las consolas del Macross, la gente del CIC solo observo como un par de puntos se alejaban de la pelea, algunos murmuraban otros se ocupaban de lo suyo, nadie sin embargo, se atrevía mantener la vista por más de dos segundos en Roy Fockker que parado detrás de Sammy estaba atento a lo que ocurría con sus pilotos, su rostro portaba una expresión que decía mucho y nadie estaba lo suficientemente loco para interrumpirle por cosas triviales. Por su parte, Claudia sin abandonar su estación mantenía una mirada vigilante en su esposo, sabedora de lo mucho que significaba para este el hecho de no poder ayudar a su hermano pequeño.

_-Vamos enano, aguanta ahí. Piensa…- _Roy apenas respiraba, su aliento detenido por la tensión del momento. _-Hazlos pelear a tu modo no en el suyo.- _se repitió sabiendo que basados solo en maniobrabilidad pura un Flanker podía ganarle a un Super Hornet más veces que el segundo al primero.

Mucho menos se les ocurría incomodar a la Comandante Riber que por momentos se unía a él para escuchar lo que sucedía con los miembros de Bermellón, que como Roy tenía una expresión de suma preocupación, que buscaba solo un momento para saltar por los cielos.

_-Vamos Hunter, tú puedes.- _Su preocupación subía con cada palabra que le escuchaba decir al piloto que se encontraba en una pelea particularmente durísima.

Todos menos una, que había resultado la afortunada perdedora que le iba a dar más malas noticias al CAG. -Comandante…- espero a que este volteara a verla -Es de operaciones aéreas….- él no le dijo nada, solo espero a que ella terminara. Vanessa Leeds se consideraba a sí misma como una mujer valiente, pero en esta ocasión al ver la mirada enardecida del otrora amable piloto de combate las piernas le fallaron. -Los cables de las catapultas se han roto…-

Fockker abrió los ojos, una ruptura espontanea de cables no era algo tan extraño, ni tan común que sucediese. -¡¿Qué diablos?!...- antes de que pudiese proseguir Claudia que había notado antes la mirada ansiosa de Vanessa se había acercado a su esposo y le coloco una mano en el hombro. Al hacerlo el piloto se tranquilo un poco -¿Cuánto tiempo?-

-Ingeniería dice que lo solucionara en 5 minutos.-

Él apenas pudo contenerse. -Cinco minutos…- ironizo con una mueca de disgusto, antes de alcanzar el teléfono de pared.

-Roy.- escucho a su esposa.

-Arreglen esos cables para que lancemos todos nuestros cazas. Y con suerte llegaran para ververle los humos de escape de esos malditos Flankers.- Fockker agrego una cosa más antes de colgar. -que esto se acaba en tres a lo mucho.- Con eso regreso su atención a la pantalla. Ya estaba totalmente molesto.

Si había una sola gracia salvadora en estar rodeado completamente de enemigos, era el hecho de que el mismo hecho quede debido a las armas que portaban estos, era sumamente riesgoso atacarlos con otra cosa que no fuesen misiles infrarrojos o salvas de cañón. Disparar un misil guiado por radar sin un enganche sólido a corta distancia puede resultar en el misil pasando de largo y activándose después o usar los cascos con mira para lanzar un misil aun blanco que no estuviese en alguna medida dentro del campo de visión del piloto, en ambos caso con el riesgo inherente de terminar adquiriendo a un piloto aliado en lugar de un enemigo.

-Rompiendo.- Max jalo la palanca y realizando un tonel se elevó a la derecha dejando a su perseguidor frustrado. _-Vamos a ver qué tal te gusta tu cabina como un poco de humo- _murmuro ajustando el escape de sus motores dejando una estela blanca que dificulto la visón de su perseguido a pesar de que este estuviese a cientos de metros de él. En_-Vamos como un poco de humo- _en definitiva su idea y la de Rick era cansarlos con sus constantes maniobras para provocar un error de parte de estos.

Y tratar de emparejar los números de esa manera, era eso a lo que estaban apostando Max y Rick que alternaban trepadas y descensos rectos con giros rápidos bastante amplios que interrumpían con un quiebre rápido a la dirección contraria o un pequeño "derrape" para perder altitud aunque con el riesgo reducir demasiado su velocidad, cuando un Flanker trataba de colocarse por detrás de ellos. La primera táctica era para evitar que un enemigo se mantuviese el tiempo suficiente para lanzarles un misil, la segunda para evitar entrar en un combate de giros con el Flanker, eso era un no-no que les enseñaron en la escuela de vuelo. Los motores que montaban los cazas rusos de cuarta y quinta generación producían potencia y empuje suficientes para que un piloto competente ganara la mayoría de sus vuelos.

-Esto se está volviendo repetitivo.- admitió Rick ya cansado aun cuando apenas hubiesen pasado cerca de dos minutos en la pelea.

-Jefe tienes un bandido que se escabulle por arriba…- a pesar de tener su propios problemas Max aún mantenía un ojo en su jefe. -Y otro por detrás-

-Gracias.- Observo su retrovisor. Un Su-30 trataba de colocarse a sus seis mientras que otro se colocaba por arriba, anticipando el momento en que él hiciese el cambio de trayectoria. -Ok amigo, veamos si te gusta ser el blanco.-

Metió de nueva cuenta el posquemador empujando la palanca hacia el frente, preparándose para iniciar con el cambio de dirección. Sin embargo esta vez en lugar de romper hacia alguno de los costados, había pensado en una sorpresa.. _-Esto es una mala idea…- _se dijoRick cuando envió su caza hacia el frente _-Así que más vale que funcione.- _por unos instantes el Flanker en su cola lo tuvo en su mira, pero cuando el piloto chino logro disparar con su cañón el Skull-1 había desaparecido.

En su lugar solo había una nube de humo producido por los motores que era atravesada por las balas del caza. Sorprendido, el piloto comenzó a buscar a su presunta presa. -¿Dónde demonios?...- se preguntó.

-¡Maldito loco…!- alcanzo a escuchar a su compañero mientras este rompía hacia la derecha y abajo tratando de esquivar la saeta negra, blanca y amarilla que literalmente apareció enfrente de él a unas decenas de metros.

Cuando la nariz del Skull-1 apunto a un cielo descubierto Hunter no pudo sino soltar una exclamación de júbilo. -¡Funciono!- porque su pequeño truco había funcionado, no solo se había quitado a su perseguidor, su apoyo había tenido que esquivarlo para evitar una colisión y al hacerlo había caído en el camino de este, por puros reflejos ambos pilotos evitaron chocar a una velocidad cercana a Mach. Al hacerlo se habían separado y mejor aún habían perdido de vista a su blanco, ahora ellos eran las presas.

-Muy bien tienes solo segundos.- con eso Rick preparo sus Sidewinder y enfilo la nariz de su caza -Ahora les toca a ustedes.-

Hunter los había sorprendido con uno de los trucos más viejos del libro. El giro Immelmann era una maniobra de combate tan antigua como básica, nombrada en honor a su creador as de la SGM Max Immelman en ella se invierte el rumbo con un desplazamiento vertical, pero venciendo la fuerza de la gravedad. Rick tiro del timón como si fuese a realizar un rizo, pero realizo un medio tonel en el punto más alto del este para salir de la maniobra en sentido contrario del que lo había iniciado. Si tu velocidad es baja al comienzo de la maniobra, deberás realizar un pequeño picado antes de la trepada, esta maniobra no es una verdadera maniobra de combate por sí sola, en especial en la época de los misiles perseguidores de calor y los cascos con automira, sino una forma efectiva de invertir el rumbo algo más rápido que realizar un giro plano.

Pero ayudado por el hecho de que sus oponentes se habían acercado demasiado para que sus misiles no se armaran en caso de conseguir el blocaje, y con la adrenalina de estar en el combate más difícil para él, eso sin demeritar la vez que derribo un PAK-FA sobre Corea. Sin embargo las probabilidades aquí están todavía más cargadas en su contra que en esa ocasión, por lo que entre tener tiempo para eyectarte cayendo a un mar lleno de tiburones o caer al mismo mar lleno de tiburones en un ataúd de metal ardiendo, no era difícil escoger cual era la opción que permitía unos segundos más de vida.

Rick diviso a su compañero que mantenía a raya a sus perseguidores obligándolos a seguirlo en unas Tijeras verticales. El objetivo de las mismas es forzar a un enemigo situado a las seis a sobrepasarte, funcionan mejor con aviones más lentos y mejor índice de giro contra cazas más rápidos y mayor carga alar, algo de lo que el F/A-18 solo poseía la primera característica, consistiendo básicamente en realizar una serie de reversos recíprocos. Todo lo que el enemigo es capaz de hacer, aparte de retirarse, es intentar seguir cada uno de los movimientos del oponente. Para ello se ve obligado a responder en cada giro y al hacerlo reacciona una fracción de segundo tarde, por lo que es incapaz de mantenerse en el plano de maniobra propio, con el objetivo final de situarlo enfrente cuando este terminando su movimiento y así derribarlo.

-Max prepárate para romper.- Esa era la maniobra aplicada convencionalmente. El bandido de apoyo sin embargo se había situado a un costado y por arriba de su compañero y si no había disparado era por el temor a darle a este. -Solo tendremos una oportunidad.- Sin embargo en el momento en que su compañero sobrepasase al caza con franja azul, le dejaría espacio suficiente para intentar un disparo con misil.

Sterling se preparó mentalmente para romper. -Copiado jefe.- totalmente concentrado ni siquiera tuvo necesidad de elevar su voz.

Algo bastante extraño que sus colegas discutían a veces en demasía para su gusto, a diferencia de la mayoría de sus pilotos, a Max el impulso de adrenalina no parecía excitarlo de la manera acostumbrada como pasaba con el resto. Siempre parecía mantenerse en control de sus emociones, además de que su pulso cardiaco pocas veces se elevaba por encima de la media, era como si todo su cuerpo estuviese acostumbrado a situaciones de extenuante estrés desde siempre. Por algo sus compañeros comenzaron a darle el mote de "Iglú".

Desde su sitio en los cielos el jefe del destacamento y sus ahora tres pilotos de flanco miraron con consternación como los dos pilotos enemigos giraban las tablas a su favor. -Perdimos la iniciativa.- estaba consciente del par de cazas que habían seguido a los cuatro elementos que se separaron de la segunda formación, pero seguro en que no llegarían a tiempo no ordeno una escolta, ahora se daba cuenta de lo erróneo de su acción. Por lo que tomo una decisión. -No podemos permitir que esos dos regresen a su base…- inclino la nariz de su caza -síganme.- con eso su avión inicio una picada.

El Skull-1 se encontró con el caza de su compañero cuando este hizo una rápida pasada a su derecha y por debajo. En el momento que escucho el tono en su casco Rick disparo su misil que voló cerca de un kilómetro antes de encontrar a su objetivo y destrozarle el ala. -Splash one*, Splash One.- reportó por la radio. Para dar un poco de alivio a la gente del CIC del Macross y de sus compañeros de equipo.

El piloto se eyectaría, uno menos y quedaban siete. Por la distancia que iba cerrándose entre su caza y el enemigo ya no pudo lanzar otro misil, teniendo que cambiar a su cañón, la demora de instantes probo ser suficiente para no destruir al Flanker que realizo su propio rizo con tonel y escapo al parecer indemne de la descarga, iniciando un profundo descenso nivelándose a solo metros del mar.

-Maldito.- escupió el piloto americano al ver como su presa escapaba. _-Son buenos, de eso no cabe duda.- _

Sin embargo la pelea se nivelaría un poco más cuando Max derribo a dos Flankers más en cuestión de segundos, aprovechando que trataban de reagruparse en una formación par, disparo un misil que impacto de frente en la cabina de uno de los cazas enemigos. -Splash One...- Eso le dio la abertura para colocarse detrás del enemigo restante, metiéndose haciendo un descenso a gran velocidad durante el giro que este realizaba, un segundo después apuntaba su nariz y cerca de 30 proyectiles acaban con su enemigo.

-Splash Two.-

Roy soltó una pequeña exclamación al ver como tres bandidos desaparecían de las pantallas del Macross -¡Así se hace muchachos!- alzo su puño cerrado. Las probabilidades mejoraban para ellos, aunque aún estaban en desventaja. -Ahora encuentren el espacio y únanse con Carr y Dixon.- susurro para sí mismo, aunque Claudia lo había escuchado claramente. -O cuando menos salgan de ahí.-

-Comandante el resto de los bandidos se está uniendo al combate.- en esta ocasión fue Sammy quien apago el ánimo de Roy al observa como cuatro puntos convergían sobre Max y Rick.

La joven solo hacia su trabajo, Fockker era consciente de eso pero eso no ayudaba a calmarlo. -Mierda.-

Mientras Fockker estaba pendiente de su hermano. Lisa se hacía cargo de monitorear el trabajo del resto de la escuadrilla Bermellón, que en esos momentos estaban en una vertiginosa persecución contra los restantes cuatro bandidos. -¿Tenemos una identificación del tipo?- se dirigió a Kim que operaba la consola que controlaba los sensores del Macross. Sus pilotos parecían estar cerrando la distancia rápidamente lo que indicaba que no se trataban de Flankers.

-JH-7. Modelo exacto imposible de determinar, aguarda...- Kim hizo una pausa. -Cerberus reporta emisiones similares a las de un radar de búsqueda encendido.-

Detrás de ella Riber observaba la situación. A pesar de los esfuerzos no era seguro que sus pilotos llegaran a tiempo para evitar el lanzamiento de misiles, más importante aún de llegar antes de transmitiera esos datos a la flotilla. -Comunícate con Cerberus, en cuanto tenga un contacto lo suficientemente sólido tienen armas libres…- miro hacia Globalsky primero y después a Roy, ambos se quedaron en silencio entendiendo lo que se tenía que hacer -y autorización para disparar.-

Kim sintió una contracción en su estómago, -Si señora.- pero debía hacerse o el convoy estaría bajo ataque.

Un zumbido agudo llego a los oídos del líder de la formación enemiga, ya los estaban rastreando lo que significada que su tiempo se había reducido severamente. - 匕首 Bǐshǒu (Daga) dispérsense. Al menos uno de nosotros tiene que conseguir pasar.- ordeno decidido, sus pilotos de inmediato obedecieron abriéndose a en un abanico para cubrir mayor terreno al tiempo que encendían a toda potencia sus radares de búsqueda de superficie y de tiro. Los JH-7 no poseían la velocidad de un Flanker tampoco su capacidad de carga, ni el alcance o llevar los instrumentos H-6, sin embargo su empleo en la misión se había sellado desde que los números de los dos primeros se habían vuelto más escasos. En esta misión particular los cazabombarderos estaban equipados con una mezcla de misiles anti navío y anti radar, aunque la probabilidad de que una salva tan pequeña pudiese superar al ARES instalado en las dos escoltas del convoy, ese no era su objetivo principal.

-Voy por los más adelantados.- dijo Ben siguiéndose de largo una vez que el radar detecto como dos de los bandidos se alejaban, dejando en claro que intentaban dispersarse.

-Asegúrate de al menos estorbarlos.-

-Copiado 3.-

Jacien espero paciente durante unos segundos que se hicieron eternos para el piloto, a que el retículo de su mira electrónica se pusiera en rojo antes de lanzar un par de misiles en contra del blanco más cercano y después pasar al siguiente objetivo, ni siquiera espero a comprobar que efectivamente dieran en el blanco. Simplemente lo hizo lo más rápido que pudo, con suerte sino conseguía derribar a alguno de los dos, al menos lo haría interrumpir su secuencia de lanzamiento. Para después devolverse y rastrear de nuevo a su primer objetivo.

Sin embargo el tiempo se había agotado._ -¡Los tengo!.- _uno de los pilotos murmuro con satisfacción al observar como su radar le mostraba finalmente todo el convoy. -Bǐshǒu 1 ya tengo ubicado al enemigo, pero nadie respondió el llamado, en su lugar por uno de los retrovisores su oficial de sistemas observo como un caza enemigo acaba con uno de los compañeros. -Perdimos a 4-

-Desgraciado.- el piloto estaba a punto de virar para enfrentarse al enemigo.

Pero su copiloto le recordó la misión. -Olvídalo Chen, hay que lanzar. Yo me ocupare de transmitir los datos de posición.-

-Ok.- A regañadientes el piloto alisto sus cuatro C-802.

A la distancia en la que estaban (menor a 180 km del convoy) aún era un tiro bastante lejano, con seguridad la escolta abatiría a todos, sin embargo su trabajo estaría hecho. De los rieles del caza bombardero salieron 3 misiles, antes que la alarma de amenazas sonase, en ese momento Ben se había colocado por encima del bandido y se preparaba para eliminarlo. Sin embargo una explosión borro al enemigo del cielo, para sorpresa de Dixón.

-Aquí Control Charlie, Birds Affirm repito Birds Affirm… Chicks* abandonen el área. Repito Chicks abandonen el área.- se escuchó la voz de una joven y de inmediato Ben supo que tenía que irse.

Giro su caza y busco a su compañero -Jacien…-

-Lo escuche… vámonos.-

Los dos cazas descendieron a gran velocidad además de soltar señuelos ya que no querían ser rastreados por un misil propio. A pesar de derribar a tres bandidos antes de que lograran disparar, la flotilla china ya había recibido las coordenadas aproximadas y en cuestión de un minuto aprovechando que no había alguna amenaza sobre ellos, cerca de 40 misiles fueron disparados hacia la localización general del convoy. Tanto Carr como Dixon observaron con impotencia como las columnas de humo se dibujaban en el horizonte, después de reportar el avistamiento de los misiles abandonaron la zona y trataron de reagruparse con Rick y Max. Escasos minutos después los vampiros ya estaban entrando la zona de alcance de las defensas de los destructores escolta y prontamente siendo derribados de los cielos.

Por su parte sus amigos aún se mantenían -¡Líder es tuyo!- grito por la radio, aunque no fuese necesario. Esta vez Rick no fallo con el cañón y su descarga dio de lleno en un Flanker que intentaba hacer un giro descendente.

Las cosas seguían 4 contra 2, pero esta vez al menos los dos pilotos estaban haciendo un mejor trabajo cubriéndose las espaldas. Sin embargo no eran exactamente buenas noticias, los enemigos restantes habían impedido que ambos se retirasen y por lo tanto se habían visto obligados a seguir combatiendo consumiendo municiones y combustible. Lo primero podría reponerse con relativa facilidad si llegaban a la nave, lo segundo representaba un riesgo significativo para el par de pilotos, ya que por si por alguna razón sobrevivían al combate, quizás no alcanzasen a regresar al Macross o incluso ni siquiera podrían llegar hasta la cisterna aérea que se despliega para mantener a los pájaros en CAP volando durante una misión, entre más tiempo pasase y ellos no terminaran el combate, la probabilidad de que cayesen al mar crecía significativamente.

-Diablos…- esta vez fue Claudia que ya nerviosa a causa de la mirada taladrante que Roy le daba a la pantalla no pudo soportarlo por más tiempo. -No pueden salir.-

-Se pondrá peor.- murmuro Globalsky acercándose por primera vez al grupo.

La morena estaba confundida. -¿Por qué?-

En esos momentos los Flanker parecían contentos en volar haciendo círculos alrededor de ellos, encerrándolos en una esfera virtual desde la cual podían hacer un picado o una trepada rápida intentando poner a alguno de ellos en sus miras. Por su parte Rick y Max volaban intercambiando una posición retrasada, para no darle comodidad al siguiente que intentase introducirse en su ruta, mientras al mismo tiempo se desplazaban hacia la posición del Macross.

Sin que nadie los hubiese detectado todavía, los dos cazas desconocidos se habían acercado en silencio de radio hasta la zona del combate, mientras escuchaban por la radio todo lo que ocurría. -Los veo Peregrine…- comento su piloto de flanco por la radio, que ya alistaba sus armas. -¿encendemos los radares?-

Su líder sin embargo tenía otras ideas -Negativo Épervier, atacamos ahora y los perderemos…- después de analizarlo por unos segundos ideo un rápido plan. -usemos Meteors en modo pasivo.-

-¡Jajaja! Chama eres una quema'a*- respondió en su lengua materna Épervier.

-No…- reviro su líder con una sonrisa autosuficiente -solo me aseguro de maximizar nuestro efecto sorpresa.-

-Oh seguro que será una sorpresa. Ya imagino la cara de los pilotos del Macross, en especial la de él.-

Ya no contesto a eso, aunque su amiga le había dado un bono a su idea. La táctica sin duda produciría el resultado deseado, enviar misiles BVR en modo pasivo, dirigidos a las propias emisiones de los bandidos, garantizaba que el enemigo no se enterase de que estaban siendo atacados sino hasta el último momento posible, cuando la cabeza buscadora se encendiese en la etapa final para garantizar la detonación de su ojiva sobre el blanco. Pero había otro motivo.

Con una sonrisa que condensaba años de anhelar ese momento en particular, Peregrine, selecciono sus misiles apuntándolos hacia los enemigos. -Te dije que eso no se quedaría así Fockker.- agradeciendo la oportunidad para ajustar cuentas pendientes, poso su dedo en el gatillo y sin vacilaciones disparo.

Toda la pelea estaba siendo vista en el CIC, toda vez que también observaban el ataque de misiles contra el convoy, pero al menos en ese caso tanto el Prometheus y el Cerberus habían conseguido nulificar la mayoría de los vampiros. Solo un par habían logrado su objetivo, pero aunque dañados los dos buques alcanzados estaban en condiciones de seguir navegando con el grupo.

-Nuestros refuerzos están a poco más de un minuto…- añadió Lisa haciendo un cálculo mental, mientras mantenía sus latidos en control, algo cada vez más difícil. -El tiempo se les acaba a los pilotos chinos.-

-Y en cuando detecten en su radar a nuestros aviones sabrán que tienen dos opciones…- Roy continuaba clavado en el mismo lugar desde que comenzó el combate. -Huir o convertirse en la presa o luchar hasta el final para derribar a Rick y Sterling.

-Escaparan.- dijo con convicción Claudia. -Es una pelea perdida.-

Lisa sabía que eso no era tan seguro. -Quizás.- pero como su amiga sabia como pensaba un piloto de combate. -pero después de ver a varios de sus camaradas caer. No creo que estén dispuestos a dejar las cosas de esta manera.- en silencio Roy junto con todos los que escucharon a la inglesa estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Ojala te equivoques.-

-Ojala lo haga en esta ocasión.- Lisa en verdad esperaba que su amiga fuera quien tuviese la razón en esta ocasión.

Contra todo pronóstico los dos jóvenes pilotos se habían mantenido por casi cuatro minutos peleando en severa desventaja, pero con el tiempo acabándose para ambos bandos, el momento de arriesgarse sin contemplaciones había llegado para los involucrados en el combate. Así lo entendían Max y Rick que separaron adrede creando un espacio al cual atraer a al menos uno de sus enemigos, la táctica funciono en un principio.

El Skull-1 realizo un rápido quiebre que dejo el camino despejado para que Max se colocara en posición de disparo. -¡Acabalo Max!- no obstante sus enemigos también estaban decididos a vencer a como diera lugar.

-¡Demonios!- fue lo único que Sterling pudo decir mientras las fuerzas G lo clavaban a su asiento producto de dar un fuerte tirón hacia la izquierda tratando de evitar el caza ruso que literalmente había salido de la nada para colocarse a las doce en punto a solo unas cuantas decenas de metros enfrente suyo.

Ninguno de los dos perdió tiempo y volvieron a tomar una formación defensiva que les permitiese cubrirse mutuamente. Por su parte los pilotos enemigos se movieron buscando una altitud que les permitiese un mejor ángulo de ataque en cuando sus oponentes intentasen otra picada o separación. Fue en ese momento que se dieron cuenta que eran blancos fáciles, al ver como dos columnas de humo iban tras igual número de aparatos.

-¡Rompan! ¡Rompan!- fue el comando desesperado del jefe al observar como desde un aparente letargo, los sistemas rastreadores de dichos misiles pretendían derribarlos encendían sus rastreadores.

Antes de que Hunter o Sterling pudiesen reaccionar vieron pasar dos saetas grises que harían instantes después blanco en igual número de cazas enemigos. Obviamente esa acción no pasó desapercibida. -¿Viste eso?- Rick apenas si dio crédito a lo que acababa de presenciar, principalmente debido a las sendas explosiones que distinguió, los rastros de humo negro y de que ahora los bandidos habían sido reducidos a solo un par, que estaban igual de confundidos. Cuando su radar le mostro la presencia de dos nuevos contactos con una ruta de aproximación totalmente distinta a la esperaba, tomo su radio para tratar de esclarecer la presencia e intención de ese par de cazas.

-Líder Bermellón a LíderLider Chief…- no es que no agradeciera el auxilio brindando, pero lanzar un par de Maddogs* sin antes avisar, era algo que no se acostumbraba a hacer el Macross. -Massoud ¿eres tú?- llamo al comandante de los Iron Chiefs que formaba parte del grupo enviado a apoyarlos.

Al frente de casi un escuadrón al completo Al Massoud se apresuró en contestar. -Negativo Hunter, aún estamos a cerca de 1 minuto de ustedes.-

Pero si alguien retrato el desconcierto de lo que acaba de pasar fue de nueva cuenta Roy Fockker con un simple. -¿Pero qué carajos?,?- Sammy solicita que esos sujetos se identifiquen, de no hacerlo se abrirá fuego contra ellos.

-¡Arriba 70° a tú derecha Rick!- alcanzó a decir Max cuando distinguió dos figuras negras que se acercaban vertiginosamente.

Cuando Max y Rick pudieron distinguir la siluetas del par de aeronaves que se dirigían allá, no pudieron dar crédito al hecho de el líder de la pareja recién llegada, había sido lo suficientemente osada para ponerse a girar con él, hasta que este cometió el error de que estaba combatiendo con un modelo de caza anterior, su premio un misil buscador de calor. Al piloto del caza restante no le quedó más remedio que salir de allí a toda la potencia del postquemador que le fuera posible, su esfuerzo le dio algunos segundos más extras, pero el caza líder de la pareja de desconocidos no se le permitió, acabando con él usando otro misil, después de maniobrar para colocarse directamente por encima y detrás de este con una facilidad que pareció insultante incluso para los dos pilotos americanos que lucharon minutos contra esos sujetos.

Girando su cabeza de un lado a otro además de abrir y cerrar varias veces sus ojos antes de poder divisar más claramente a sus desconocidos salvadores. Cuando lo hizo, su confusión dio paso a la sorpresa. -Tienes que estar bromeando.- fue lo que alcanzo a decir en cuanto pudo identificar las aeronaves.

Max por su parte era agradecido y anotaba todo eso en su cabeza. -Jefe, creo que les debemos un trago al menos a esos sujetos.-

-Ya lo creo.- admitió Hunter con voz aliviada. Lo único que deseaba hacer era llegar a su camarote. Tenderse en la cama y no despertar hasta que la guerra acabase.

Antes de que Roy o algún otro pudiese hacerse, Lisa tomo uno de los auriculares y se comunicó con el piloto. -Líder Bermellón aquí Delta-1…- hizo lo posible para mostrarse un poco más tranquila. -Solicitamos informe de la situación en su área designada.- Aunque el piloto no tenía forma de saberlo en ese momento, para la mujer un enorme peso se había levantado de sus hombros.

La voz de Lisa resulto particularmente relajante para sorpresa de Hunter, además le hizo darse cuenta de que aún tenían algunos detalles que atender, por lo que emparejando el Skull-01 con el que iba en punta de parte de sus nuevos amigos, le hizo señas al piloto para que lo siguieran. Con eso las cuatro aeronaves se unieron en una formación en V, en donde por medio de señas Rick tomo el mando mientras preguntaba por el canal de radio en el que sus rescatadores se encontraban, para poder darles las gracias e invitarlos a una visita al Macross de ser posible, no teniendo idea de que para uno de los pilotos que acaba de encontrar, ese era un enorme anhelo contenido desde hace mucho tiempo.

Notando el desconcierto e incertidumbre en la voz de esta, Hunter decidió dar una explicación lo más clara posible, -Delta-1. Nos encontramos sanos y salvos, desconocidos son amigos…- después miro por su costado izquierdo donde Max se emparejaba con él, mientras sus recién encontrados amigos se colocaban a su derecha tan cerca que podía distinguirlos en sus cabinas intercambiando señas entre ellos. -Y no creerán con quien nos topamos acá arriba.-

* * *

><p><strong>Notas y Desvaríos: <strong> Ok… si me tarde de más. No tengo nada bueno que decir salvo lo de siempre, falta de tiempo, sin inspiración… cosas que luego hay que rehacer porque no tienen sentido y mi beta original está desaparecida en acción desde hace un buen rato. Si alguien la ha visto, dígale que la ando buscando.

La buena noticia es que ya regresamos, a tiempo para cerrar el año además y pasar las fiestas, además hay otro capítulo que está casi listo y para sus fans que la odian con todo el corazón, el canario no saldrá en el siguiente capítulo tampoco. Avanzamos un poco en el tiempo y las cosas se van aclarando en algunos frentes, en otros solo van a empeorar, además de que en el siguiente capituló Lisa y Donald finalmente van a aclarar ciertas cuestiones que llevan años esperando a ser tratadas.

Como siempre se agradece tanto el tiempo que se han tomado en leer este capítulo y los comentarios y opiniones que ayuden a mejorar esta historia.

P.D. Ojala adivinen quien llegara a la nave.

**Glosario.**

UCAV: Siglas para Unmanned Combat Air Vehicle o vehículo no tripulado de combate aéreo. También conocido a nivel popular como dron o dron de combate, es una aeronave diseñada para su empleo militar, generalmente van armados. Estos aviones carecen de piloto humano a bordo. Las misiones de los drones se realizan generalmente bajo el control humano en tiempo real, con la intervención del ser humano en el sistema UCAV varía de acuerdo con los niveles de autonomía del mismo y la solicitud de datos de comunicación.

Al no necesitar de piloto humano a bordo tampoco necesitan los equipos asociados (tales como cabina, blindaje, asiento eyectable, controles de vuelo, y los controles ambientales de la presión y oxígeno ), lo que deviene en un menor peso y tamaño que una aeronave tripulada, que puede permitir una mayor carga útil, alcance y maniobrabilidad, esta además favorecida por no tener que respetar el límite fisiológico impuesto por el piloto.

TNI-AU: Siglas en indonesio de Tentara Nasional Indonesia Angkatan Udara, es la Fuerza Aérea del Ejército Nacional de Indonesia, abreviada como TNI–AU, es la encargada de la defensa aérea de la nación.

SAG: Acrónimo para Surface Action Group (Grupo de Acción de Superficie) es la definición estándar para una agrupación naval que puede ser o no la propia, está definición es más común en países de habla inglesa. El tamaño y la composición del mismo varían de acuerdo a la función u objetivo que realiza o al buque insignia que la comande.

Weapons Holds: Instrucción en código que autoriza el empleo de armas de acuerdo a alguna de cuatro condiciones modificadores. En este caso el modificador HOLD (que se traduce como retener, guardar o sostener) indica literalmente… Disparar solamente (Weapons) en defensa propia o en respuesta directa a una orden.

Bogey Dope: Término en código para solicitar información disponible o resumida sobre un objetivo u contacto.

NCTR: Siglas en inglés para Non-Cooperative Target Recognition (Reconocimiento de Blancos No Cooperativos)

Hordog: Llamada informativa o directiva en código, en la que una aeronave se aproxima o se encuentra a una distancia determinada de separación especifica del espacio aéreo soberano de una nación (como se define por las fronteras nacionales o mar territorial y el espacio aéreo).

ROE: Acrónimo para Rules of Engagement. En el ámbito militar o policial, las reglas de enfrentamiento, determina las circunstancias en las que una fuerza armada puede hacer uso de sus capacidades ante un determinado escenario. Estas normas son generales y específicas, y ha habido grandes variaciones entre las culturas a lo largo de la historia. Las reglas pueden hacerse públicas, como la ley marcial o el toque de queda, pero normalmente sólo son plenamente conocidas por las fuerzas militares a las que le son aplicables.

Splash One: Otro termino en código, empleado para dar una primera impresión del resultado del empleo de un arma. En el caso de un arma aire-aire implica la destrucción del blanco, en caso de empleo de un arma aire-tierra significa que ha impactado sobre el mismo.

Chicks: Literalmente pollitas, aunque también es jerga para chicas, la palabra es empleada como código para identificar aeronaves amigas que no necesariamente formen parte de la misma unidad o agrupación.

Chama eres una quema'a: Una expresión cubana… Mujer eres una loca.

Maddog: Código que define el lanzamiento de AIM-120 "amistoso" -por parte de un aliado- o de misiles similares, sin la guía de radar. Con el consiguiente riesgo de fuego amigo.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Salvo los OCs de este autor y aquellos generosamente prestados por sus respectivos creadores… Robotech todos sus personajes, vehículos, etc., derechos reservados propiedad de Harmony Gold, relato sin fines de lucro.

Aviso: Capitulo con contenido violento en su mayoría aunque no demasiado gráfico, con terminología técnica que puede cansar a más de uno, toda la acción se desarrolla en el año 2013... Si finalmente pasamos el año. Leerlo o no depende de cada uno.

Aviso No.2: Se me olvidaba Beta, Editora de este capítulo Jandi.

Aviso No.3: Pasen todos una Feliz Navidad y un Próspero 2015 para toda la comunidad de Robotech en Fanfiction.

**Sinopsis: UA… Adaptación y valor, las claves para sobrellevar los cambios que ocurren en la vida.**

* * *

><p><strong>NIEBLA DE GUERRA<strong>

**Capítulo 19: Nuevos mares, nuevas dificultades y nuevas resoluciones.**

SDCV-1 Macross, Océano Índico.

La luz del ocaso ya caía sobre la cubierta de vuelo de la nave cuando por fin Max pudo enganchar su caza en los cables de la misma, dando por terminada la salida más agotadora de cuantas hubiese participado en su carrera hasta ahora, sin demeritar los combates en Corea, en esta ocasión de verdad se sentía agotado por todo lo que había pasado. Bajo de la cabina uniéndose a Rick y al resto de sus compañeros de equipo que ya se encontraban en la nave, mientras observaban al resto del grupo que salió a apoyarlos regresar a casa. Aunque al final de cuentas no llegaron a tiempo para asistirlos con los bandidos, lograron cuando menos cierta medida de retribución al atacar y hundir a dos de los buques de la flotilla china que los había enfrentado sin pérdidas propias, tres de ellos sin embargo había logrado escapar relativamente indemnes.

Fue Carr quien finalmente hizo la pregunta. -¿Entonces alguien tiene alguna idea de quiénes son?- todos lo miraron extrañados. -Aparte de ser pilotos de la Aeronavale.-

-Vuelan Rafale M.- añadió Hunter -máquinas con mucho poder y gran desempeño. Y saben volarlas- remarcando lo último, una parte de él sintió un pequeño dejo de envidia ante la montura de sus colegas.

Todos movieron la cabeza reconociendo las virtudes del aparato. Desarrollado en los ochentas como respaldo en caso de una salida del programa Eurofigther, el Dassault Rafale fue uno de los últimos programas para construir un avión de combate enteramente en solitario.. A pesar de lo tardado de su desarrollo e introducción al servicio, los siempre presentes aumentos en los costos, las cualidades del aparato fueron rápidamente valoradas por los pilotos del Armée de l'Air y la Aeronavele, quienes ahora contaban con una nave capaz de plantar cara a cualquier cosa que surcara los cielos buscando problemas.

Y por si fuera poco, la estética francesa se notabanota en el caza, ya que poseíaposee un contorno de líneas suaves, simples y poderosas. Si el F/A-18 era un caballo de trabajo pensado en la eficiencia durante el desempeño de sus misiones, el Rafale había sido ideado para cumplir con las mismas tareas, haciéndolo con la gracia de todo un pura sangre durante la mismas.

-¿Qué son un par de muy buenos pilotos eso es seguro?- Ben sonrió al pensar en las marcas que logro distinguir en uno de los aviones franceses. -conté veinte en su nariz.- dijo con respeto ¿Alguien sabe cuántas tenía el otro?-

-El otro probablemente sea el comandante del escuadrón, si el esquema de pintura es una indicación- murmuro Rick.

-Treinta y dos.- Max contesto la pregunta mientras veía al último de los Iron Chiefs realizando su apontizaje* en la cubierta, haciendo un buen trabajo en mantener la admiración en silencio, por ese número. -y bien puede llegar a treinta y cinco si tomamos en cuenta los de hoy.-

La sorpresa se dibujó en su hermano y Carr. -Treinta y dos…- Ben abrió los ojos como platos. -Nadie de la nave ha logrado tantas, solo el Comandante Fockker tiene más.-

Hunter se quedó callado por unos momentos_ -Y dudo que alguien más tenga un record similar…-_ hasta que reacciono. -Olvidas a al Comandante Kramer.-

-Él francés le gana al inglés por cincocinco, señor- Carr corrigió a su jefe. El liberiano no pudo ocultar un poco de incredulidad ante el registro de su par francés. -Sé que ellos han combatido en el Mediterráneo, el Adriático y el Medio Oriente, eso explica en parte la cantidad de derribos que han acumulan, pero treinta…- movió su cabeza.

-Ya tendrás oportunidad de preguntarle en persona Jacien, yo seguro lo haré.- Ben palmeo a su compañero, a decir verdad él también moría por preguntarle cualquier número de cosas relativas al Rafale que volaba, su experiencia, técnicas de combate. -por cierto ¿Sabemos algo más de ellos?-

-Solo sé que a uno de ellos, es una mujer y se llama Épervier…- agrego Rick recordando el indicativo de la piloto francesa. -Al otroLa otra creo que le dicenes Peregrine.-

Ben alzó una ceja. -¿Épervier? ¿Peregrine? son sus indicativosEs su indicativo, o en verdad se llama así-

-Creo que es más bien son sus indicativosindicativo Ben.- Max corrigió a su hermano, para después reparar en un detalle de esa piloto. -Hablaba raro, su acento era raro.- se rasco la cabeza. -no sé lo que signifique sus códigos.-

-Yo tampoco tengo idea de lo que signifique, si quiere decir algo, aunque fue la única que converso con nosotros por la radio.- se detuvo a pensar un poco -su líder no pareció muy dispuesto a hacerlo una vez que nos identificamos.- la actitud del sujeto no le parecía del todo correcta. Digo una cosa es no ser particularmente elocuente, otra ser descortés. _-Tal vez no deberíamos invitarles esos tragos.-_

-Bueno es francesa, recuerda el acento que tenía Villeu cuando hablaba, o a Mathieu de los Harpys o que me dices de Cassell el pelirrojo de los Hammers…- Dixon encogió sus hombros. -por lo que tengo entendido a los franceses se les dificulta el inglés, por alguna razón.-

Max decidió no continuar con el tema, ya que él mismo no podía darle a su hermano una mejor descripción de la voz de la mujer más allá de que sonaba un tanto forzado, como si no fuera natural para ella, por lo que opto regresar a una pregunta previa sin respuesta.-¿Bueno alguien sabe que significa Épervier o Peregrine?-

Fue Jacien quien trato de resolver la duda. -Creo que es alguna clase de ave, no recuerdo bien mi francés.-

-Gavilán y Peregrino…- Roy Fockker apareció detrás de todos ellos, sorprendiéndolos por completo. -como el halcón.-

-¿Cómo dices hermano?-

Roy aclaro la duda de Rick. -Gavilán y peregrino, esas son la traducciones de los indicativos de esa piloto.- antes de que este pudiese preguntar algo más, su hermano prosiguió. -Buen trabajo allá afuera muchachos, me alegra que se encuentren bien.- declaro con una pequeña sonrisa mientras palmeaba a su hermano menor. No lo admitiría abiertamente, pero hubo un momento en que de verdad se preocupó por este y sus pilotos, la idea de notificarle a Pop Hunter de la muerte de su hijo biológico nunca había sido particularmente menos deseable que en ese momento.

-Gracias señor.-

Sin embargo algo no estaba del todo bien con Roy -Escuchen, sé que están cansados y que preferirían no hacer sus reportes.- hubo caras largas entre los pilotos de Bermellón -Pero el comodoro los ha pedido en persona.- no hacía falta ser un genio para leer al CAG del Macross, lo que ahora estaba proyectando era una sensación de incomodidad. -Así que yo diría que ya es hora de regresar al trabajo.-

Rick le sonrió tratando de relajar a su hermano, era raro verlo así. La última vez que paso algo parecido fue cuando Sue Graham merodeo por la nave hace unos meses. -Danos un segundo comandante, solo estamos esperando a las visitas.-

Como si Hunter hubiese anticipado el momento exacto, los altoparlantes de la cubierta de vuelo cobraron vida en ese momento. -Atención todo el personal, actividad en la cubierta en dos minutos.- quien no escucho la señal, fue notificado mediante el uso de señas, pronto el ritmo de trabajo del personal se incrementó y en un lapso sorprendente la cubierta estaba siendo despejada. Aeronaves eran bajadas a los niveles interiores, los carros de servició recogían mangueras o llevaban armamento a sitios seguros, un par de helicópteros eran autorizados a despegar.

Desde su sitio en CIC, Lisa se aseguraba que Sammy diese las instrucciones correctas al par de visitantes que tendrían por la noche. Mientras que el comodoro y el capitán intercambiaban saludos y cortesías con sus pares franceses, a ella y a Claudia les tocaría coordinar los preparativos, mientras que un no muy particularmente dispuesto Fockker se encargaría de recibirlas.

-Crouze Líder a Delta-1… solicito autorización para iniciar descenso.-

-Crouze Líder aquí Delta-1.- se escuchó la voz de líder del elemento. Dejando a varios de los que la escucharon sorprendidas

Por motivos de la distancia a recorrer y de la falta de tanques externos que ayudasen a solventar el problema, se decidió que los cazas franceses pasaran la noche en el Macros mientras el GAN francés recorría reducía la distancia, para después sostener una reunión entre ambas estados mayores en el Macross, eso sería mañana, por hoy Lisa quería llegar a su camarote, darse una ducha e ir a hablar con cierto piloto lo más pronto posible, ya había pensado en su excusa y no cree que Rags objete pasar tiempo con ambos padres.

-Tiene permiso para aterrizar…- la rubia se repuso rápidamente de la impresión -Pasándola a frecuencia de operaciones aéreas. Y bienvenidas al Macross ojala disfruten su estancia.-

-Merci beaucoup Delta-1.- con eso el canal cambio a la frecuencia de la torre de la nave.

Kim fue la primera en externa su sorpresa. -¡Wow!... ¿Dos?-

-Así parece…- Vanessa se ajustó sus lentes mientras dejaba un comentario un tanto juguetón. -Me gustaría ver la cara del Teniente Hunter y de Sterling cuando sepan la identidad de sus rescatadores.- varias de las oficiales y enlistadas en el CIC sonrieron e incluso rieron ante el comentario.

_-Ciertamente será algo interesante de ver.-_ Admitió Lisa, si bien Rick no era del tipo machista, ella recordaba que en alguna conversación, que este tenía la misma idea generalizada de que para una mujer era particularmente difícil convertirse en un piloto de combate. En el Macross a pesar de lo enorme del destacamento aéreo, apenas se llegaba a la veintena y no todas piloteaban un Super Hornet. Por lo que la llegada de dos pilotos de caza mujeres era un evento que despertaba cierta curiosidad.

-Sería bueno recibirlas en la cubierta ¿no creen chicas?- Sammy dio una buena idea y el resto rápidamente la adopto.

Un coro de aprobación se escuchó en el CIC-¡Sí!-

Alguien debía ser un aguafiestas y en ausencia de Claudia que estaba ocupada con el alojamiento debió ser Lisa. -Antes de que abandonen el puesto chicas, les recuerdo que hay que preparar todo para el turno nocturno.-

-Ahh- fue el clamor que se escuchó.

Vanessa sin embargo ayudo a su jefa. -Lisa tiene razón, entre más pronto dejemos esto listo, más rápido podremos salir de aquí.-

No era exactamente la táctica de motivación que la inglesa hubiese utilizado, pero si conseguía que las cosas se hiciesen, ella no sería quien para quejarse por lo demás, Lisa también estaba interesada en las pilotos, aunque le extraño ver al rubio de un humor bastante rígido, incluso Claudia parecía estar algo dispersa. _-¿Ellos conocen a esas pilotos?...- _la conducta de su amigo había sido una bastante peculiar desde que la noticia de que operarían con la flota francesa_ -¿Roy habrá tenido algo que ver con alguna de ellas?- _eso último la desconcertó. Conocía el pasado del piloto y después de la última experiencia con esa mujer Graham, realmente esperaba que sus amigos sobrellevaran la situación de igual manera. De lo contrario, que al menos Claudia le pateara el trasero a su maridito.

-Crouze Líder está 5/5 adelante.-

-Copiado.- Apenas recibió la autorización elevo los timones y la nariz de su avión para mandarlo a una caída controlada sobre la cubierta. -Aterrizando.-

La aeronave tuvo un descenso perfecto, enganchándose en el segundo cable de la cubierta deteniéndose a unas pocas decenas de metros después. Mientras el personal de cubierta comenzaba a maniobrar ambos cazas, una pequeña multitud de curiosos se reunieron en la misma con la intención de conocer a las visitas, una vez que los cazas quedaron ubicados en el estribor de la cubierta justo delante de la torre de la nave, lo que era una muestra de respeto hacia visitantes especiales, además de haber quedado casi enfrente del grupo de pilotos de Bermellón y su CAG.

-¡Fuuu!- exclamo Jacien junto con Ben al observar como las naves se detenían frente a ellos. Ambas aeronaves tocaron la cubierta de manera perfecta como si sirviesen en la nave desde hace mucho tiempo.

Max los acompaño en el sentimiento. -Ese es un pájaro en verdad hermoso.-

Taxeando su caza grácilmente por la cubierta, Peregrine noto con satisfacción, la cantidad de espectadores que su llegada había generado, particularmente notando a un grupo de pilotos entre los que destacaba uno alto y delgado. _-Vaya… miren a quien tenemos aquí.- _sonrió con suficiencia al reconocer a ese piloto, para después regresar la mirada a los controles de su avión. Ella no pudo ocultar su decepción cuando supo que Roy Fockker no se encontraba piloteando el Skull-01, por lo que permaneció en silencio casi todo el trayecto hasta el Macross limitándose a dar solo su posición, rango, indicativo y breves monosílabos a sus recién encontrados aliados, dejando que Épervier examinando las figuras se preguntó cuál de ellos sería el líder de esa escuadrilla, ya que le debía una disculpa por la manera impropia en que se había conducido hasta ahora.

-Esto va a ser divertido verdad chica.- le dijo su compañera por radio.

-Definitivamente.-

_-Si eres tú…- _Roy ya no pudo contener su incomodidad por los eventos del día, pasó una mano por su cabeza al tiempo que externaba sus emociones con un sonoro. -Grandioso, simplemente grandioso.- el hastió en la voz provoco que más de uno lo mirara preocupado.

-¿Viejo que ocurre?- extrañado de la actitud de su hermano.

-Ya lo veras enano, ya lo veras.-

Para cuando apagaron los motores de sus Rafale, ya había más gente en la cubierta, incluyendo a varias mujeres, por el radio Peregrine llamo a su compañera se comunicó con su compañera -Tendremos comité de recepción.- la gran mayoría admirando los esquemas de pintura de ambos. El gris claro era el estándar junto con la escarapela circular en rojo, blanco y azul con un ancla sobrepuesta, en todas las aeronaves de la Aeronavale. Junto con la leyenda "MARINE" en ambos costado cerca del motor, y la insignia de la 14 Flotille, el llamado "corsario de un solo ojo" la caricatura de un cráneo con pañoleta roja y parche en el ojo derecho en el timón de la cola, uno de mediano tamaño en baja visibilidad para el piloteado por su compañera, en su caso del aparato del comandante del escuadrón, la insignia con sus colores respectivos y ocupaba casi todo el timón.

Si poder contener una sonrisa al observar el emblema del Rafale líder, Jacien exclamo. -Creo que alguien tuvo una buena idea.-

Rick hizo eco de las palabras de Carr. -Las grandes mentes piensan igual o no hermano…- dijo dándole un pequeño codazo a este, pero Fockker pareció no inmutarse.

Pero como era ya tradición en las fuerzas militares de varios países del mundo. Un piloto con la categoría de as, podía decorar su aeronave con ciertas adiciones al esquema tradicional. En el caso de Épervier una franja purpura que iniciaba como el pico de un ave rapaz en la nariz del avión, terminando en el timón de la cola del mismo, además de las consabidas marcas de derribos, todo complementado por las banderas combinadas en diagonal de Francia y Cuba pintadas, pintada en el timón de cola.

-Eso es algo que no vez todos los días.- Ben fue el primero en distinguir ese detalle.

-Ciertamente.- fue lo único que logro contestar Roy.

Un callado Max por fin hablo. -Acabo de recordar algo…- sus compañeros lo miraron extrañados. -Si a una le llaman Gavilán, que es un ave rapaz… se ajustó los lentes -Entonces Peregrino debe referirse al Halcón Peregrino.- las caras de estos reflejaban que no entendían de lo que estaba hablando. -También es un ave de presa, pero no cualquier ave de presa…-

Mientras Sterling estaba ocupando tratando de explicar el indicativo tan peculiar, los Rafales finalmente abrieron sus carlingas y se recorrieron, dejando al descubierto por fin a sus pilotos que comenzaron a desabrocharse sus cinturones. Rápidamente un par de tripulaciones de vuelo se acercaron con escalinatas portátiles prestos a ayudarlos en la tediosa tarea.

-No se preocupe yo le ayudo…- dijo un enlistado que se trepo para auxiliar a Épervier en la labor.-Seño… ra.- continuo a pesar de ser sorprendido por los ojos grises y una figura ajustada al traje de vuelo.-

-Muchas gracias jefe.- contesto con un fuerte acento la piloto. -Es muy amable de su parte.- dijo con un tono un tanto más dulce de lo que esperaba el jefe haciéndolo sonrojar.

Por su parte Peregrine fue un tanto más seca en su respuesta. -Puedo hacerlo sola… gracias.- dijo mientras se retiraba el casco y se apresuraba a salir de la carlinga. El jefe de la tripulación apenas balbuceo un entiendo antes de verse obligado a bajar de la escalinata por la mujer con expresión férrea que tenía enfrente. Una vez abajo se permitió contemplar la cubierta de vuelo, todos en ella se habían detenido por unos segundos cuando ella se quitó el casco.

-Es el animal más rápido del mundo…- Sterling continuaba con su explicación ignorante de los pilotos bajaban por la escalinata, o que sus compañeros le habían dejado de prestar atención. -cuando hace una picada puede alcanzar los 300 km/h, eso es casi tres veces que el Cheetah, pero lo más curioso, es que solo se alimentan…-

Ben estaba particularmente sorprendido. -Es broma ¿verdad?- que no noto que interrumpió a su hermano.

-No gordo, yo estoy viendo lo mismo.- agrego Jacien, mientras que la mayoría de los pilotos soltaban expresiones similares.

-La próxima vez que hable con Lisa, ella me dirá te lo dije.- suspiro un igualmente resignado como sorprendido Rick.

Solo Roy parado al lado de su hermano no hizo comentario alguno, optando por el silencio antes de unirse a la pléyade de silbidos y exclamaciones de asombro de sus pilotos y personal de cubierta. Al observar a este rodeado de un grupo de sus pilotos con una cara particularmente inexpresiva, claramente indicando que este trataba de mantener la compostura frente a sus hombres se dio cuenta que el momento de tenerlo al -Te dije que sería divertido.- comento con suficiencia a su compañera que se emparejo a ella.

Épervier soltó una buena risa -"-"Chica eres tremenda."-"- con ello ambas mujeres comenzaron a recorrer la distancia que separaba a ambos grupos. Conscientes de las miradas sobre ellas y por lo mismo sus pasos estaban cargados de seguridad, de determinación, como si fuesen dueñas de la cubierta de vuelo.-

Cuando Max giro la cabeza para mirar lo que el resto de sus compañeros miraba sus palabras literalmente murieron en su boca -de otras aves…- detallo a las personas que se acercaban a ellos, una parte de su mente tampoco dio crédito a lo que veía.

No porque fuesen dos mujeres pilotos de combate, sino porque ambas eran hermosas, absolutamente hermosas a pesar de no presentar maquillaje alguno, o vestir solo el traje de vuelo. Ambas tenían una estatura típica una quizás un poco más alta que la comandante Riber, pero sus similitudes terminaban ahí, una poseía una figura con curvas que bien podrían competirle a las de la Teniente Grant Fockker, pero el piloto sabiamente desecho rápidamente esa comparación si la cara de su CAG era algo por lo cual guiarse, además tenía la piel morena clara, con su cabello negro corto en un típico corte militar y que sin embargo en ella parecía resaltar un rostro de facciones un tanto exóticas para Max, rematadas por unos ojos café claro y una expresión juguetona. _-Ella debe ser Épervier…- _concluyó.

_-Por lo que la otra solo puede ser…-_ Sterling trago grueso al observar a la segunda piloto. El traje de vuelo no dejaba dudas de una figura bastante saludable, piernas delgadas, caderas pequeñas, un pecho generoso aunque no comparable al de su compañera. Sin embargo lo que llamaba la atención de casi todos los presentes era la considerable cabellera con tonalidad verdosa que caía por sus hombros, y unos ojos verdes que brillaban con pura determinación. -…incluso otras aves de presa.- su garganta quedo seca al notar como era observado por ambas mujeres.

La morena no oculto su sonrisa y se acercó para decirle algo en el oído a su compañera. -"-"Ese está hablando de ti chica…"-…"- Max no necesitaba saber español para saber que se referían a él, por lo que tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse. -"–"Mira se puso rojito de la pena. ¿No te parece que es bastante lindo?"puso todo rojito el chico"- su compañera solo le dispenso una mirada silenciosa sin perder el aplomo.

-Creo que me enamore viejo…- Sterling miro rápidamente a su hermano, que tenía plasmada una expresión totalmente confundida, pero antes de decir algo Ben se le anticipo -y por favor deja de babear Max.- sin poder hacer más que lo que había dicho su hermano, sin poder hacer nada más que seguir las indicaciones que le daba el grandulón, se resignó a tratar de salvar el ridículo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando el par se detuvo enfrente de Roy, este y Peregrine intercambiaron miradas por varios segundos, que fue obvio para Rick y el resto de los presentes que esos dos tenían una clase de historia. Las chicas del trió en especial comenzaron a usar sus cerebros frenéticamente, ya que ante ellas un drama potencial estaba gestándose y deseaban saber los pormenores del mismo. Consciente de que la gente comenzaría pronto a murmurar si nadie decía nada, Roy dio un paso al frente ignorando el cuchicheo que estaba naciendo dándoles una sonrisa neutral pero sincera a ambas mujeres, instintivamente pensó en que tendría quedar varias explicaciones a varios de sus pilotos, a Rick y algunas otras gentes para saciar su curiosidad. No ansiaba particularmente ese momento pero desde que vio al trió en la cubierta, supo que no podría evitarlo.

-Bueno ciertamente cumpliste lo que me dijiste ese día.- saludo el piloto esperando que las cosas se mantuvieran de forma civilizada al menos hasta estar fuera de la vista de ojos demasiado curiosos. -Te ves bien Peregrine.-

Tras devolverle el saludo recibió su respuesta. -No gracias a ti…-comento la líder del grupo, la franqueza del comentario hizo que más de uno se quedara callado -Yo estoy bien, tú eres el que parece perdido. Supongo que ya no estar volando si te ha afectado.-

La morena por su parte solo giro sus ojos. Alguien tenía que asegurarse que el tapete de bienvenida no fuera recogido con ellas aun sobre él. -"Cielos chica, ser amable no te hará daño de vez en cuando."- le reclamo a su compañera que solo la miro con cierta dureza. -Ahórrate esa vaina conmigo…- agrego de nuevo en español para curiosidad de unos y hastío de otra. -Comandante es bueno volver a verlo, señor.-

-Lo mismo digo. Entonces…- Agradeciendo la salida Fockker fue rápido en regresar a la formalidad que ameritaba la ocasión -creo que es hora, de presentarlas como se debe.- miro a sus pilotos, el personal de la cubierta y un buen grupo de curiosos reunidos en la misma, para después mirar al maestre encargado de la cubierta.

-¡Atención!- a una orden de su voz, todos los presentes adoptaron la posición de firmes, las formalidades debían cumplirse después de todo.

Las mujeres saludaron primero -Solicitamos respetuosamente se nos conceda permiso para abordar.- para después mantenerse firmes ante la mirada que les daban todos los presentes.

Roy correspondió de igual manera. -Como CAG del SDCV-1 Macross les doy la bienvenida a bordo de nuestra nave.-

-Gracias señor.- respondieron al unísono.

-Ok, en descanso. Ahora hare las introducciones.- Fockker giro para hablar. -Muy bien todos, para aquellos que todavía se lo preguntan, las dos damas que nos visitan son colegas pilotos, un par excepcional, de la Marine Nationale…- presento primero a la morena. -Ella es la Teniente de Navío Seloy de Parra- Lamont conocida como Épervier.- los saludos de buena parte de los presentes contribuyeron a relajar el ánimo entre los tres.

-Gusto en conocerlos.-

Cuando fue el turno de presentar a la segunda piloto, tanto Max como Rick clavaron sus ojos en ella, mientras que Roy inhalo profundamente sabedor que lo próximo sorprendería a buena parte del grupo. -Y aquí tenemos a la comandante de la 14 Flotille de la Aeronavale. La Capitán de Corbeta Miriya Vladimírovna Parino.-

Max evito mostrar la confusión en el rostro_ -Ese es un nombre… ruso-_ quiso constatar que un fue el único al cual esa revelación lo hubiese sorprendido, miro a su derecha para ver a su jefe. Rick no lo hizo también como él, pero aun con eso la expresión de sorpresa en su cara, esta no se comparaba a la de Ben con su mandíbula y ojos abiertos. Para después regresar a una mujer de cabellos verdes, que se mantenía imperturbable ante la ola de murmuraciones que se desataron.

Roy solo dio una breve instrucción -Maestre.-

Pronto una sola voz acallo las murmuraciones. -Silencio en la cubierta.-

Miriya observo los rostros de los presentes, varios mostraban incredulidad, otros sorpresa, algunos como el chico de lentes cerca de Roy no revelaban nada. Pero eso no le incomodaba en absoluto, durante toda su vida, mucho antes de entrar en la milicia, ha vivido con el estigma de ser señalada por su origen, las murmuraciones y las miradas de desconfianza ya no tenían en ella el mismo efecto que cuando llego a su país adoptivo. Ni su nombre,, ni origen eran motivo de vergüenza para ella, lo llevaba con orgullo y dignidad. -Es un honor estar regreso.-

* * *

><p>Clínica de Convalecencia y Recuperación Especial del Ministerio de Defensa, Kubinka, Distrito de Osdintsvoski, Rusia.<p>

Tratar de dormir se estaba volviendo una actividad tediosa para Zorel, el reloj marcaba más de media noche, de acuerdo al doctor Yeltsin descansar le haría bien al cuerpo después de todo el estrés que han significado las pruebas y exámenes de los últimos días, pero él seguía girando de un lado a otro de su cama. Su cuerpo estaba más que dispuesto a descansar, pero su mente tenía al parecer otras ideas, por lo que seguía después de casi tres horas sin conseguir nada de sueño. Sus sentidos se mantenían en alerta y cualquier sonido era capaz de agitarlo en su supuesto descanso.

Fue cerca de la una de la mañana cuando ya habiéndose resignado al insomnio que escucho pasos que se detuvieron exactamente en la puerta de su habitación. -Es aquí señor.- reconoció esa voz, era la de su enfermera Yelena. -Ya debe estar dormido.- escucho como introducían de forma lenta la llave por la manecilla.

-¿Seguro que lo estará?- la de su acompañante sin embargo, le era desconocida aunque parecía indicar que se trataba de un hombre de mayor edad. -No deseo escándalos innecesarios que puedan arruinar la discreción de mi presencia.-

Eso puso en alerta a Zor, quien quiera que sea sabía que las visitas a deshoras por parte de otro personal que no fuese médico estaban prohibidas. Sus instintos dieron paso a su entrenamiento, con sus pupilas dilatadas permitiéndose aprovechar toda la luz natural que fuese posible, reviso toda la habitación buscando algo que pudiese usar como arma, decidiéndose por un lápiz con bastante que utilizaba para hacer sus anotaciones.

-Incluso sino…- agrego la mujer antes de abrir sin hacer ruido la puerta -no es susceptible a comportamiento violento.-

Ambos entraron en la habitación encontrándola casi totalmente a obscuras, la mujer se acercó a la mesita de noche para encender la pequeña lámpara que descansaba en ella, mientras su acompañante daba una miraba silenciosa a su escolta que afuera de la habitación revisaba el pasillo previniendo que oídos y ojos curiosos se dieran cuenta de lo que ocurría en la habitación. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Zorel supo que ese era el momento para actuar, por lo que aprovechando que el otro sujeto buscaba donde sentarse, sorprendió a la mujer al levantarse en un instante de la cama, inmovilizándola con una mano enrollada en su cuello y la otra sosteniendo el lápiz próximo a uno de los ojos de la sorprendida enfermera.

-Zor… tranquilízate, no te haremos dañodaños.- a pesar del miedo a la amenaza implícita Yelena logro articular una súplica.

-¿Por eso es que entras a medianoche a mi habitación acompañado de quien sabe quién?-

-Él es un especialista que ha volado desde muy lejos para revisarte- argumento tratando de convencerlo y ganar espacio ya que Zor estaba apretando fuerte su cuello.

-No mientas Yelena, si eso fuera cierto me hubieran llamado a la oficina del doctor.- acerco la punta de lápiz al ojo de la mujer que ya mostraba mucho nerviosismo. -¿Quiénes son ustedes?-

En ese momento la otra persona que estaba con ellos comenzó a reír. -Jejeje…- una que hizo que los músculos de Zor se tensaran. -Muchacho me da gusto verte más repuesto de lo que esperábamos.- con eso se dejó caer en una de las sillas junto a la mesa de la habitación. -La verdad es que no esperaba ver que al menos tus habilidades físicas se han recuperado, no a plenitud…- dijo quitándose el sombrero que cubría su cabeza. -pero van por buen camino.-

-No contestaste mi pregunta.- reclamo Zorel.

-Tienes razón.- fue la contestación parca que recibió.

Había algo en el sujeto que le era familiar a Zor, y no en una buena manera había que decirlo. Lo examino detalladamente, era más viejo de lo que había supuesto en un principio, complexión delgada y en apariencia frágil, no obstante se desenvolvía de manera segura, su cara llena de arrugas, de una nariz corta de pómulos abultados que contenían un par de ojos grises que lo miraban más que con interés, como si le estuviese permitiendo el examinarlo. Lo que más le irritaba era el hecho de que no poseía más atributo distinguible que el de su mirada, por lo que el sujeto podría pasar desapercibido para cualquiera.

-¿Vas a decirme que quieres conmigo?-

-Solo si sueltas a la pobre de Yelena…- señalo a la enfermera a la que Zor apretaba. -debe regresar a su estación, de lo contrario llamara la atención de alguien, y créeme nadie quiere eso…- lo miro firmemente a los ojos. -ni siquiera tú, aunque no lo entiendas completamente.-

El aire fluyo más fácilmente a los pulmones de Yelena lo que está agradeció enormemente. Ella se alejó de Zorel para respirar y descansar su cuerpo en uno de los costados de la habitación mientras esperaba que su respiración se normalizara y los latidos de su corazón se tranquilizaran. Su cabeza aun no registraba el haber sido atacada súbitamente por la persona que debía vigilar, tal vez fuese momento de solicitar una nueva asignación.

Su jefe tenía otras ideas. -Ve afuera y regresa a tus actividades normales.- le ordeno tajantemente mirándola con dureza. Está acepto en silencio saliendo rápidamente de allí, era evidente que ambos hablarían después. -Bien, ya que estamos solos vayamos al grano.- sujeto con ambas manos el bastón que lo ayudaba a caminar. -¿Qué queremos de ti?-

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?...- corrigió Zor -¿Y qué quieren de mí?-

-Siempre directo al grano, es una de tus mejores cualidades. Aunque un tanto problemática en ocasiones.- Pero el viejo lo ignoro -Creo que tienes una idea sobre lo primero; además me parece que es más importante lo segundo.-

_-Así que tú eres uno de mis jefes verdaderos- _los engranes en su cabeza comenzaron a trabajar uniendo puntos dispersos entre sus recuerdos. Sin embargo no era conveniente mostrarle que tan avanzada era su recuperación al hombre frente a él-No estoy para juegos.- Zor alzo la voz, frustrado por la aparente falta de seriedad del sujeto.

-Perfecto ya somos dos Zorel Primiakov.- endureció la mirada. -Hemos tenido que posponer el proyecto principal gracias a tú inconveniente e inoportuno accidente, hemos sido pacientes…- un sutil tono amenazador se comenzó a escuchar en la voz del viejo -pero la paciencia tiene un límite muchacho.- esbozo una sonrisa cálida que le produjo escalofríos a Zor, de alguna manera su instinto le decía que no debía confiarse ni subestimar a ese anciano -así que el resto de nosotros estamos particularmente ansiosos de saber el por qué lo hemos pospuesto directo de la fuente.-

Zor inhalo y exhalo profundamente ante el panorama que comenzaba a dibujarse plenamente en su cabeza por primera vez en mucho tiempo. -Sí… tiene razón.- una voz de alarme comenzó a gritar en su cabeza _-¡No lo hagas! ¡No le digas absolutamente nada!-_ un instinto de supervivencia más fuerte que cualquier cosa que hubiese experimentado desde que despertó de nuevo después de su accidente. Sin embargo ahora que conocía de la peligrosidad del sujeto de enfrente no podía simplemente soltar todo lo que tenía en la cabeza, debía ser más inteligente que sus jefes e idear una forma de escapar de su alcance, muchas vidas dependían de eso. -Hay una fuga de seguridad.- soltó sin más.

Pero el viejo no se sorprendió. -Hace tiempo que sabemos de eso, aunque aún no hemos encontrado a la misma.- la seguridad de programa ha mantenido un fuerte control sobre todo aquello que concierne el proyecto, pero para desgracia de sus colegas no pueden estar en todos lados -Cuida bien sus pasos.-

Zor movió la cabeza, debía de darles algo más sólido para entretenerlos y conseguirse tiempo, era hora de improvisar. -Porque no han buscado en el lugar correcto…- se permitió así mismo la satisfacción de sorprender a su jefe -La fuga es en SSD.-

Eso sí sorprendió al viejo del bastón. -Dime todo lo que sepas muchacho…. Absolutamente todo.-

Con una sonrisa interna que casi se desbordada, Zor comenzó a darle detalles generales de sus investigaciones, mientras otra idea comenzaba a incubarse en su cabeza, una que podría ser la clave para solucionar todos sus problemas.

* * *

><p>Cuarteles Conjuntos Permanentes, Ministerio de Defensa del UK; Northwood, Eastbury, Condado de Hertfordshire, Inglaterra.<p>

De acuerdo al desplegado electrónico que exhibía la enorme pantalla digital de la sala de operaciones de los cuarteles permanente, serían las 0645z tiempo militar. Un nivel abajo como si de una maquinaria bien aceitada se tratase, los especialistas en comunicaciones recibían información de los mandos en Escocia.

-El tráfico civil ya está siendo desviado a los aeropuertos más cercanos.-

-Trafico marino está siendo notificado de lo mismo.-

-Puestos de SAM en el área comienzan a prepararse.-

-El sistema de alerta para emergencias está listo para transmitir en caso de que se confirme la identidad de los bogies.-

Si había una cosa la cual distinguiese a las Fuerzas Armadas de su Majestad, era la eficiencia con la cual desempeñaban sus funciones. Aun cuando Thanatos y la posterior guerra fría con el ESBIN hubiese significado un aumento en los presupuestos de defensa del UK. Lo cierto era que no podían competir con los recursos de los cuales disponían sus pares norteamericanos. Así que tenían que máxima aquellos que tenían a su disposición, por ello era que Northwood y varias otras instalaciones en el país eran operadas de manera conjunta.

-Un ataque de distracción, cambiaran curso y se dirigirán a Keflavick…- replico un Mayor General del Ejercito Real.

-No lo creo, Keflavick ha sido reforzada por cazas adicionales y baterías de Patriots, este ataque no tiene los números para tal cometido…- agrego un Mariscal del Aire* a su colega de tierra -Vienen por la red de radar-

Otro de los oficiales, un Comodoro de la RN no compartía esa tempranera evaluación -Tenemos un convoy que estará llegando a Le Havre en menos de 36 horas. Es demasiado jugoso para dejarlo pasar.-

-Caballeros no especulemos hasta no tener mayor información.- declaro el oficial de mayor rango en el lugar, también un Almirante de la RN.

Los operadores ajenos a lo que sus jefes pensaban se mantenían atentos a los informes que llegaban desde la zona de operaciones. Pero no era lo único que reportaban, también había cerca de una cincuentena de puntos amarillos convergiendo desde dos direcciones sobre las Islas Shetland, la cadena más al norte de Escocia, y que forma las islas británicas. Aunque despobladas en su gran mayoría, de las casi cien islas solo quince de estas se encuentran habitadas por poco menos de 22 mil habitantes, tradicionalmente dependiente de la ganadería bovina y ovejera, además de la pesca. El descubrimiento de gas natural y yacimientos de petróleo ha empujado a las primeras de su anterior sitio de importancia en la economía local.

-Bogies acaban de pasar Jan Mayen… Mirror se acerca para realizar el perfil preliminar.-

El enorme E-3 Sentry que volaba a unas era representado en la pantalla táctica por un pequeño icono en forma de rombo de color azul que marcaba indicativo, rumbo, velocidad y altura se estaba colocando en un rumbo paralelo a la trayectoria estimada que llevaban los presuntos contactos usando como referencia las islas Faroes ubicadas al oeste de Islandia.

-Muy bien prepárense para encender las luces.- comento Helena por su auricular, mientras se sujetaba el cinturón de seguridad de su asiento. -Vamos a darles una buena pasada con los sensores.-

-A la orden señora.-

-Si Mayor-

Además de sus funciones como un puesto aeromóvil de radar, los Sentry estaban equipados con diversos sensores pasivos y activos que le permitían colectar toda clase de emisiones de radio, electrónicas e incluso de calor de un determinado contacto para precisar con mayor rapidez la identidad de dicho intruso. Sin embargo para hacerlo debían usar la máxima potencia posible en sus sensores revelando así su presencia no solo sus blancos tentativos, sino a cualquier nave enemiga que este volando en silencio electrónico y que aunque sea por breves segundos tendría una idea de su posible ubicación.

- Red…- el piloto del Sentry llamo por el auricular -Nuestra escolta se emparejo. Por babor-

-Gracias Jill.- Helena miro por una de las ventanas para notar las las siluetas a lo lejos de al menos un par de F-15C provenientes de Keflavick. -Abran línea con los cazas que se mantengan preparados esto se puede poner feo en cosa de instantes.

Uno de los operadores de sistemas dio el reporte -Sistemas revisados, listos para hacer el barrido cuando lo ordene señora.-

Chase no perdió tiempo -Enciendan las luces muchachos ¿Veamos quien viene a desayunar?- todos los sensores del Sentry emitieron a máxima potencia por escasos 3 segundos, tiempo suficiente para hacer un barrido completo de la zona aproximada por donde los bombarderos rusos llegarían. Pero no fue eso lo que llamo la atención de la oficial canadiense que analizaba una parte diferente de los distintos trozos electrónicos obtenidos. _-Por favor que solo sea otro ataque ficticio- _rezo silenciosamente. Esta mañana mientras se vestía, había experimentado una sensación de incertidumbre y nerviosismo, sin ser una persona especialmente supersticiosa llevaba en uno de los bolsillos de su traje de vuelo un viejo trébol de cuatro hojas regalo se padre… siempre lo cargaba cuando su sexto sentido le decía que las cosas se pondrían difíciles.

De vuelta en Northwood la tensión crecía a cada momento -¿Por qué nos está tomando tanto tiempo identificando los contactos?- pregunto con voz lacónica el oficial de más alto rango en el lugar. Un almirante británico.

-El Hawkeye que estaba en patrulla, debió re abastecerse moviéndose de posición…- agrego el oficial de operaciones aéreas -Desde Stornoway nos reportan que no teníamos otro E2D de relevo listo debido a falla mecánica.-

-Así que debimos recurrir a Islandia.- añadió su superior.

-En efecto señor.- no necesito de agregar más ya que el marino hizo un gesto de entendimiento con su cabeza indicando en silencio que continuara con su trabajo.

-¿Qué tenemos allá afuera?-

-Un destacamento de Eagles desde Keflavick, con Hornets de la RCAF en Alerta 5…- el jefe de operaciones dio un repaso rápido al despliegue de elementos disponibles -Complementados por Hornets del Bush y Typhoons de nuestra fuerza de reacción rápida en proceso de lanzamiento desde Stornoway, los primeros y nuestros pájaros desde Lossimouth, además desde Leuchars tendrán Tornados en reserva por si algún bandido se cuela.-

-¿Elementos navales?-

-Me temo que uno pequeño señor. Una Fuerza de Tareas con una T-23, otra T-26 y un Ticonderoga americano operando como patrulla ASW a unos 250 km al oeste de Skalavick en las Faroes. -

-¿No pájaros de la Royal Navy?- Pregunto con evidente cara de consternación un Capitán de la RN.

-No señor.-

Un audible juramento se escuchó en la sala de operaciones -Maldición. Aprecio que tengamos una nave Aegis en esta ocasión, pero si esto termina siendo un ataque a las islas, deberíamos tener pájaros navales ahí.-

El recientemente nombrado Comandante del Componente Marítimo Aliado de Europa*, Almirante Donald Hayes intervino para calamar a su jefe de staff -Dependeremos de los Americanos y la RAF en esta ocasión Raymond.- dijo con entereza, haciendo un mejor trabajo en manejar su molestia por la situación táctica en la que los dos portaaviones británicos se encontraban.

Mientras que el Queen Elizabeth se encontraba en reaprovisionamiento en las cercanías de la HMNB Clyde, en las costas de Faslane, Escocia. Su hermano el Prince of Wales acompañaba a dos portaaviones de la USN en la protección de convoyes con suministros para el teatro europeo, ayudando a asegurarse que los preciados suministros llegasen a Europa para mantener la lucha contra los agresores del ESBIN del ESBIN. Por lo que ninguno de los grupos aéreos que eran capaces de desplegar, serían capaces de intervenir en esta ocasión, dependiendo de otros servicios que tendrían la responsabilidad de repeler el posible próximo ataque.

_-Es una lástima, Ethan y su escuadrón hubiesen representado una importante baza.- _medito el mayor de los Hayes.

Raymond Busby un veterano de más de 25 años en la RN mascullo un avergonzado -Si señor.- dado que por su exabrupto la gente podría tener la impresión errónea del mismo, en especial ante la presencia de oficiales extranjeros que formaban parte del staff del comando que presidia Don Hayes.

Sin embargo su jefe compartía en silencio la preocupación de su subordinado, no era la importancia económica lo que hacía imprescindible la defensa de las Islas Shetland. Sino su ubicación, localizadas en el Atlántico Norte, se encuentran situadas entre las islas Feroe, la costa del suroeste de Noruega y la isla de Gran Bretaña. Ligeramente por encima del 60°N de latitud, representan el extremo septentrional del mar del Norte. En el caso de hostilidades con el antiguo Pacto de Varsovia y ahora con su sucesor el ESBIN, las islas servirían junto con Keflavik y Thule como la última barrera natural de la brecha GIUK por donde todos los ataques rusos, ya sean aéreos, navales o submarinos debían pasar.

-Mirror confirma lectura…- la voz grave de uno de los controladores tácticos es la única que se escucha en el lugar -Bogies reclasificados como Bandits. CAPsCAPS tomando posiciones.- la presentación mostraba ahora varios grupos de contactos azules que señalaban la ubicación de cazas y aeronaves aliadas en la zona que convergían para detener el inminente ataque.

-Tiempo para el contacto 12 minutos.- una ola de murmullos recorrió la sala de operaciones.

_-Si son Backfires lanzaran antes de que estemos en posición.- _fue la convicción de Donald Hayes mientras repasaba los tiempos y velocidades de cada aparato que tenían en el aire. -Notifiquen a Norfolk* para que alerten a sus Carrier Groups y estén listos por si los bandidos se dirigen a ellos.- instruyo rápidamente, antes de proseguir -¿Tenemos confirmación del tipo de aeronave?-

El tono con el Hayes pregunto claramente indicaba que esperaba que la respuesta fuera buena, y eso era un problema para el responsable de operaciones aéreas -Aun no señor. Nuestro Poseidon está haciendo su reajuste-

Hayes dejo salir un poco de la ofuscación -¿Pues qué están esperando? Díganle al comandante de esa aeronave que acelere y se coloque en una posición que nos permita tener el perfil de esos bandidos…- arrugo el cejo y apretó sus puños -de preferencia antes de que nuestras bases en el norte de Escocia reciban una lluvia de misiles, dejándonos ciegos y sordos-

Para su crédito el jefe de operaciones conservo el aplomo -De inmediato.- devolvió regresando a lo suyo.

Todos los presentes guardaban silencio mientras observaban la pantalla táctica de la sala de operaciones de los cuarteles. Dado que constituían la última línea de defensa ante una posible incursión del ESBIN al tráfico marítimo en el Atlántico del Norte o peor aún al mismo territorio británico. Las Shetland eran la ubicación de varias bases aéreas, aunque algunas solo estaban formadas por estaciones de radar, además de estaciones de sonar de la RN que funcionaban como otra red de alerta temprana, aunque se tratase de una red fija y por tanto más sencilla de atacar.

Helena miro la pantalla esperando que su presentimiento no fuese realidad. Sin embargo los sensores de su Sentry no tenían intención de cooperar con ella -Demonios- soltó cuando leyó los datos en su pantalla -Mirror a todas las CAP tenemos…- paso una de sus manos en el bolsillo donde llevaba su trébol de la suerte y procedió a dar la identidad de los bandidos en el alfabeto código para evitar confusión -58 Tu22M3, repito Cincuenta-Ocho Tango-Uniform-Dos-Dos-Mike…- su aviso puso a toda la gente en la sala de operaciones de la base en máxima alerta, el ataque era ahora inminente -rumbo…-

Donald Hayes observo como las fuerzas de defensa del UEG se agrupaban para rechazar el ataque que lanzaba el día de hoy las fuerzas enemigas. Esos puntos azules y rojos eran la representación electrónicas de hombres y mujeres que cumplían con su deber como militares y una parte de su ser se lamentó del hecho de que pronto muchos de esos puntos desaparecerían para siempre.

Sin embargo hace tiempo que el pragmatismo unido a la dureza descarnada de la profesión que había decidido ejercer había echado raíces en él. El pragmatismo unido a la dureza descarnada de la profesión que había decidido ejercer hacía tiempo que habían echado raíces en él. _-Es trágico. Pero cada uno de nosotros sabíasabía a lo que se abstenía cuando decidimos enlistarnos.- _

Así que no perdió más tiempo en monólogos personales y resumió su deber como el responsable de la defensa del Atlántico del Norte, y en particular de todo el frente marítimo del viejo continente. Todo estaba dispuesto para el eminente choque. Solo faltaba un detalle. Y es que si bien las fuerzas de la NATO habían dado los pasos acorde a la situación, este era una acción enemiga, por lo que se esperaba que las fuerzas agresoras tuvieran preparadas contra medidas para asegurar el éxito de su misión. Se apoyó en el barandal que separaba los dos niveles de la sala de operaciones y clavo su vista en la pantalla, aunque sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte _-¿Y bien Iván? ¿Qué sorpresa nos has reservado para el día de hoy?-_

* * *

><p>Cuarteles de la Flota Rusa del Norte, Ciudad de Administración Cerrada de Severomorks, Península de Kola, Provincia de Múrmansk. Rusia.<p>

-Fase II completada. Todas las secciones reportan que conservan a todos sus elementos. Próxima fase iniciándose en 3 minutos.-

Con la satisfacción dibujada en su rostro, una que no pudo esconder ante el reporte del oficial de comunicaciones Excedore Formov se dirigió a su superior, quien como era costumbre portaba una pétrea expresión -Todo está procediendo como se había planeado señor.-

Sin embargo tal declaración no había causado el efecto esperado ya que Mikhail Breetai no se movió, ni siquiera pareció escuchar las palabras de su jefe de staff, simplemente se quedó mirando el mapa que presentaba la zona de operaciones designada. Hasta que finalmente rompió el silencio. -¿Hay algún aparato de ECM enemigo en el aire?-

-Además de ese Sentry… ninguno.-

-¿Podemos interceptarlo?-

-Me temo que no señor…- el oficial de la VVS asignado de enlace operativo se apresuró a contestar -se podría enviar un elemento contra ellos…-

-Pero revelaríamos prematuramente nuestra identidad.- agrego Excedore.

Breetai solo movió su cabeza señalando que había comprendido la imposibilidad de su pedido. En realidad el esperaba esa respuesta, ya que había durante la planeación de la misión había surgido la posibilidad de derribar a alguno de los preciados aparatos AWACS del enemigo. Se decidió que sería un objetivo secundario de la misma, la orden se daría conforme las fases finales de la misión estuvieran desenvolviéndose. -Tengan ubicado tanto la zona de operación estimada como los vectores de interdicción más rápidos. Si hay una abertura enviare a un par de nuestros de Sukhois por el.-

-Así se hará Almirante.-

Después de escuchar la contestación del oficial de operaciones de la sala Breetai volvió su vista a la mesa con el mapa de la zona de operaciones, que mediante fichas que representaban las unidades amigas y enemigas desplegadas por la misma. Siendo un marino de la vieja escuela prefería este método, más que las modernas pantallas digitales tan comunes en esos lugares a últimos tiempos, no era precisamente por tecnofobia. Paso rápidamente los dedos por el mapa, específicamente por la representación de la isla de Jan Meyen, el sentir el mapa a través de sus dedos siempre ha tenido un efecto tranquilizador en él, no tanto como inhalar el aire fresco y salado del mar, que incluso a esas latitudes y época del año seguía teniendo un efecto refrescante para el oficial ruso. _-Veremos si tragan el anzuelo.- _se dijo a si mismo después de regresar de su breve interludio.

-Nos estamos jugando mucho, mi amigo.- le dijo en un tono bajo al fiel Excedore que se mantenía como casi siempre de su costado derecho.

-¿Y cuando no señor?- la contestación de su sufiel asistente puso por fin una breve pero sincera sonrisa en el veterano comandante.

-Supongo que eso es verdad Capitán Excedore Formov.- Breetai pocas veces usaba el rango y nombre de su colega, cuando lo hacía era en conversaciones que tenían un trasfondo más allá que el de una relación entre superior y subordinado. -Aun me parece increíble que Dolza hubiese aceptado nuestra petición.-

-Planteo un buen argumento señor. Y ayudo que los jefes de la Armada y la presidenta Groskhova estuvieran de su parte, ante eso el Coronel General no podía oponerse.-

El cuerpo de Breetai se relajó un poco, pero la expresión preocupada de su jefe no cambio en absoluto. El almirante aún no era capaz de procesar del todo el hecho de que aun tuviese un mando y un grado en la Armada rusa. Unos podrían llamarlo suerte, otros destino. Pero para él no era ninguna de las dos cosas, tenía claro que se trataba de una oportunidad para demostrar de nuevo su valía antes sus colegas, sus hombres y en particular a la Rodina. Sin embargo ser ordenado a una misión que se antoja suicida, no era precisamente algo sencillo de asimilar, pero al menos podía escoger a ciertos miembros del equipo que le acompañaría durante la misma.

-Pero no es eso lo que le preocupa Almirante. ¿Puede ser la resistencia que oponga el enemigo?-

Mirando una carpeta con los logos del GRU y la leyenda de "Alto Secreto" que contenía los legajos de varios oficiales del UEG que integraban el Comando Conjunto Aliado de Brunssum*, Breetai le contesto -No mi amigo. Esta misión solo tiene por objetivo dañar su cadena de radares en el punto GIUK, ellos lucharan con denuedo ante ese prospecto…- Excedore entendió lo que su jefe trataba de decir, pero esta vez lo dejo terminar -lo que me preocupa es que además de evaluar sus mecanismos de reacción, son los nuevos comandantes que han nombrado para el teatro marítimo de Europa del Norte. Necesitamos conocer como planean, deciden y pelean…- arrugo los labios -de preferencia sin tener que enviar a docenas de nuestros hombres y mujeres para "recabar" esa información.

-Me temo que ese era un curso de acción necesario para la meta estratégica trazada.-

-Lo sé.- respondió lacónico Breetai _-Pero no tiene por qué gustarme.-_

Un joven teniente interrumpió la conversación -Almirante, Capitán…- dio un breve saludo -la Fase III está por iniciar.-

-Teniente.- Excedore retiro rápidamente al joven. -¿Señor ya vamos?-

En otra parte a centenares de kilómetros de allí y sobrevolando el mar del norte un Tu-95 Bear describiendo una elipse a unos doscientos kilómetros adelante de Jan Mayen y en paralelo a la costa enfrente de Tromso, Noruega, haciendo el ajuste de tiempo necesario. El sol se colaba a través de los cristales de la cabina de vuelo, consiguiendo calentar un poco a los cuatro ocupantes de la aeronave que fungía como puesto de mando

-Vorona* ha terminado con el reabastecimiento y reporta que su sección esta lista-

Aprobando con la cabeza desde el asiento del oficial de sistemas Azonia Laplamovich giro las siguientes instrucciones -Bien. Envíen la señal…- esta vez a diferencia de la anterior no participaría directamente en el combate próximo y se concentraría a estudiar los datos que los escuadrones enviaran durante el mismo.

-A la orden señora- contesto prestamente el encargado de las comunicaciones, un Teniente Comandante de apellido Luzhin -Todos los elementos, inicien formación final…-

Sobrevolando a unos kilómetros al este de la formación principal, 12 Su-35 del 150avo de Guardias asignados como la escolta especial de la misión se preparaban para la fase final cuando llego la alerta.

-Creo que nos hablan…- Zeeral Hesh se dirigió a su copiloto elevando de manera notable su voz.

Kiyora Semionova sonrío de forma ansiosa mientras sus ojos brillaban ante el prospecto de entrar de nuevo en combate. -Así parece…- miro hacia el costado derecho y a traves del cristal de la carlinga observo un Sukhoi con un halcón negro pintado en su timón de cola -Será mejor que esta vez les ganemos. No quiero que volvamos a pagar las bebidas de regreso a la base.-

-No te preocupes Krasnyy Kran*, esta vez los superaremos.-

-Hazlo y además de poder alardear de eso…- Kiyora se aseguró de que Zeeral observara su reflejo por alguno de los pequeños retrovisores que colgado en los soportes de metal que sostenían la carlinga, en específico el que se ubicaba en frente del asiento del piloto -me asegurare de hacer la noche interesante para ambos.-

-¿De verdad?- respondió Zeeral con una voz sorprendida, que era traicionada por la sonrisa arrogante que llevaba.

-Sí.- contesto con determinación Kiyora.

-Tú sí que sí que sabes cómo motivar a un hombre Kran-

-Lo sé- respondió ella de forma arrogante.

-Entonces es un trato.-

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Esa no era la primera vez que alguno de los dos dejaba escapar la posibilidad de tener relaciones con el otro. Si bien su relación fuera los rigores militares era cercana. El hecho de conocerse a un nivel carnal era para ellos solo un paso natural de su relación, habiendo entrenado juntos desde la academia, seleccionados para el mismo escuadrón, emparejados como equipo y peleado como tal por años, les proporcionaba tal confianza que un acto tan íntimo, con implicaciones intimas, como sostener relacionescomo lo era tener relaciones entre ambos para aliviar el estrés, no acarreaba problema alguno en su relación como equipo de combate.

-Un piloto de combate debe amar y respetar a su mujer… pero le debe confianza ciega y absoluta a su copiloto- Zeeral murmuro un viejo dicho de los pilotos rusos rusos de combate.

-Amen.- agrego Kiyora con una sonrisa repleta de suficiencia.

Azonia que esperaba con resolución a que las secciones se formasen, en silencio meditaba sobre sus emociones. Aunque una parte de ella, -una muy pequeña si acaso- se encontraba aliviada por el hecho de no encontrarse al frente de esta misión en particular, había otra porción significativa en ella que se encontraba nerviosa por no estar en el frente de batalla junto a sus hombres y mujeres. -Iniciar vuelo supersónico a mi marca…- se dirigió a su oficial de comunicaciones.

Transmitida su instrucción, cada piloto en la formación coloco su mano en la palanca de velocidad acelerando suavemente haciendo rugir los motores de sus aviones, mientras que cada uno contaba regresivamente los segundos que faltaban para la fase final. -Severnyy Veter*- Apenas la orden en clave se escuchó, decenas de contactos que aparecían en el radar del avión guía activaron los postquemadores para acelerar a cerca de Mach 1, mientras que el Bear de comando se quedaba atrás.

"-Ahora-" Kiyora y Zeeral escucharon decir a su jefe de escuadrilla Czedrog Voshenko, y ni tardo ni perezoso el primero ajusto los timones de vuelo con los pedales en la carlinga y metió hasta el fondo la palanca de velocidad, con lo cual lanzo su caza hacia el frente con toda la potencia que podían brindarle sus dos enormes y poderosos Saturn AL-31-117S.

_-Buena suerte. Quisiera poder ir con ustedes.- _se lamentó Azonia Laplamovich.

Con satisfacción Luzhin pasó revista a todas las secciones que formaban el paquete de ataque -Todas las formaciones reportan que entraron a velocidad supersónica sin problemas, ni rezagados que deban regresar a las bases.-

Por un breve momento la oficial rusa contemplo el cielo frente a ella, que conseguía colarse por la cabina, los destellos de los motores de las formaciones que realizarían el ataque se perdían de vista rápidamente _-Esa es la responsabilidad del comandante- _ se dijo por milésima vez ese día. -Reporta a los cuarteles que iniciamos la Fase IV-

-De inmediato.-

* * *

><p>Mar del Norte, Entre Islandia y las Islas Faroes.<p>

Los dedos de Jack Archer pasaron a solo milímetros del interruptor que controla las armas de su Eagle por enésima vez en los pocos minutos que habían transcurrido desde que Mirror había enviado la confirmación de ataque enemigo. Los 10 F-15C que su escuadrón había lanzado desde Keflavick se hallaban en esos momentos haciendo un recorrido en paralelo entre la costa de Islandia y las islas Faroes, se detendría en un punto intermedio prefijado para esperar que los refuerzos asumieran sus posiciones respectivas de patrulla asignada.

El punto prestablecido era una precaución en caso de que el blanco fueran las instalaciones en Islandia y no las estaciones en las Shetlands, como la gente en Northwood temía. Reviso el combustible disponible _-Suficiente para una hora más… pero no llegaremos a eso.- _giro su cabeza a babor para encontrar el caza que Hiro volaba, mientras que a estribor a un par de kilómetros de ellos, Izzy Randall y Pete Mason su piloto de flanco por el día volaban lo más cerca posible del otro. Todo para tratar de confundir el radar enemigo y que este muestre solo dos contactos en lugar de los cuatro que eran en realidad. En el momento en que estos debieran encenderlos para tomar una imagen de la defensa a la que se enfrentarían.

_-¿Vamos que estánestán esperando? Que nos hartemos y nos vayamos a casa…- _se sonrío para sus adentros _-Vaya esa sí que es una idea estúpida Archer, eso no pasara.- _comenzó a controlar su respiración, haciéndola más lenta. La adrenalina ya comenzaba a fluir por su corriente sanguíneo y si bien eso era algo bueno para un piloto de combate, ya que le permitía agudizar tanto reflejos como sentidos. Tenía también el desagradable efecto secundario de desinhibir a una persona haciéndola más atrevida de lo que debía ser y por lo tanto provocando que se vuelta más susceptible de cometer un error. Y si había algo que Archer se ha jurado desde que inició su carrera militar, era a no morir víctima de una acción estúpida que él mismo cometiese.

Una que a pesar de ciertos episodios que desearía que nunca hubiesen ocurrido, gozaba de una relativa estabilidad en esos momentos. Podía tolerar ser vencido y derribado en combate, o por algún accidente o fallo en su avión. _-Puedo morir de cientos de maneras aquí arriba… Pero nunca por ser un imbécil- _La radio cobro vida justo en ese momento y la voz de Izzy Randall se escuchó por el canal interno del escuadrón -¿Entonces cuando comenzará?-

-No soy adivino Wolf 4.- contesto reprimiendo una sonrisa -Pero creo que será pronto… No creo que Iván haya hecho el viaje hasta acá solo para decir "hola solo era una broma… era broma chicos"-

Su compañera al parecer no estaba interesada en seguir con su habitual ritual de dimes y diretes -Más vale, tengo que regresar pronto.- contesto usando un tono más cortante de lo acostumbrado cuando se dirigía a él.

Desde su propio avión Hiro Ishi ya se imaginaba el rumbo que la conversación tomaría, así que trato de que la sangre no llegara al río formulando una advertencia para su superior y amigo. -Wolf 1 más vale que no vayas allí.-

_-¿Por qué?- _ Archer conocía al japonés bastante bien para saber que era alguien que no gustaba de meterse en donde no lo llamasen, por lo que su aviso tuvo el efecto contrario. Ya que ahora si estaba interesado en el comportamiento de su compañera. Aunque por lo general ya se había acostumbrado a la rudeza con que Izzy lo trataba a últimas fechas, eso no implicaba que tuviese que gustarle -¿Qué Randall tienes una cita de la cual yo no sabía?- soltó con sorna apenas disimulada.

-No es de tu incumbencia Wolf 1.- Randall evidentemente no estaba de humor para jugar a las veinteveinte preguntas con nadie, en particular con alguien llamado Jack Archer.

-Vamos Izzy no seas…-

-Mirror a todas las CAPs… Permiso para atacar, repito permiso para atacar- Sin que Archer tuviera forma de saberlo las palabras que Chase pronuncio por la radio evitaron que la discusión que mantenía con Izzy llegara a mayores. -ROE* Armas Libres*… repito Armas Libres.-

Contrariado pero sin perder el tiempo Jack contesto la transmisión -Aquí vuelo Wolf. Recibido Mirror. Armas Libres.- para después oprimir el interruptor y remover el seguro electromecánico de las armas de su Eagle. -Muy bien escucharon a la dama, directo hasta alcanzar distancia de lanzamiento.-

-Copiado Wolf 1- respondieron sus pilotos.

Mirando hacia donde se encontraba el Eagle de Izzy, justo en el momento en que el escuadrón comenzó a acelerar. Jack estuvo a punto de proseguir su discusión hasta que recapacito meneando su cabeza_ -Deja eso para después, ahora concéntrate en el combate y traerlos a casa… aunque sea solo para discutir con ellos.- _Con el paso del tiempo su relación con Izzy había caído en una mala racha, que se hizo particularmente notoria después de sus misiones en Kaliningrado a finales del año pasado. Casi no pasaban el tiempo libre que tenían juntos; ella parecía estar huyendo de él y mentiría si dijera que eso no le preocupara. Por lo que siendo que jamás había sido particularmente sutil a la hora de acercarse a una persona y preguntar termino discutiendo con su compañera que acabo con la discusión señalando que el mundo no giraba alrededor de Jack Archer. _-¿Qué demonios quieres de mi Izzy? Yo solo quiero a mi amiga de vuelta, y tú me haces sentir como un imbécil- _Y ahí radicaba el quid de la cuestión. Isobel Randall quería algo más concreto que ser una compañera ya sea de juergas o trabajo, una de las pocas personas a las cuales Jack Archer podía confiarles lo que ocurría en su cabeza y por las cuales daría la vida sin pensarlo, para él eso era suficiente. _-Es evidente que ella no piensa de la misma manera- _Hubo resignación en su voz. Después de todo parecía que podía ser un imbécil sin proponérselo.

* * *

><p>Northwood, UK<p>

El oficial de comunicaciones suspiro preparándose mentalmente para los siguientes minutos -Tres minutos para que los bandidos alcancen distancia para lanzamiento-

Por su parte el Contralmirante Busby volvía a repasar sus cálculos al igual que buena parte de los presentes en la sala de operaciones que no estuvieran directamente manejado las comunicaciones con las distintas bases y activos colocados en la zona. -Será apenas con lo justo.-

-Así parece.- fue lo único que logro contestar Donald Hayes ante el despliegue que aparecía en la pantalla.

Las formaciones enemigas se estaban dividiendo en secciones de cuatro a seis elementos separándose por más de cincuenta kilómetros para barrer un frente de casi 500 kilómetros, entre las Faroes y las Shetlands, fragmentando de esa manera el esfuerzo aliado al separar sus CAP en el aire. Sus escuadrones ya estaban en rutas para interceptar a los bandidos y de acuerdo a los cálculos dispararan segundos antes de que los Blackfires terminen su propia secuencia de fuego, por lo que lograran cazar a varios de estos antes de tener que cambiar su atención a los misiles que estos lanzaran.

-Que Keflavick ponga a los canadienses en el aire y tapen el agujero que dejaran los americanos.- ordeno el jefe de operaciones aéreas.

-De inmediato.-

Hayes contemplo de nuevo el mapa al menos tres secciones enemigas habían separado -¿Qué hay de nuestra unidad naval?-

-TF San Jacinto está descubriendo sus sensores…- el responsable de operaciones navales se quedó en silencio. -Reportan emisiones de "Big Bulge"- Eso trastocaba los planes de Hayes y el dispositivo de defensa.

-Conocían de antemano su posición…- sentencio Busby expresando la frustración, contaban con los misiles de la TF para eliminar tanto a los bandidos y los vampiros antes de que pudieran identificar la amenaza. -un submarino probablemente los siguió por días.-

-Seguramente…- Hayes apretó los labios.

Era cierto, sin que ellos o las distintas patrullas ASW que recorrieran la zona lo supieran, mucho menos detectado, cuatro submarinos clase Shchuka-B (Akulas para la NATO) habían partido desde sus bases en Kola hacia casi dos semanas. En un principio los especialistas creyeron que se trataba de relevos para las patrullas rusas antisubmarinas en los bastiones de los boomers rusos. Pero sus órdenes eran distintas debían hacer su presencia conocida mediante tráfico de señales al cuartel en Murmansk, a sabiendas de que podían ser detectados por submarinos del UEG operando en el Mar de Barents y así dar la impresión de patrullar las aguas del mencionado mar, cuando su verdadero propósito era colarse hasta posiciones frente a las islas inglesas, no para atacar sino para mantener vigilancia de los movimientos navales del enemigo. Uno de esos grupos tuvo la fortuna de toparse con la TF San Jacinto, comandada por el Crucero de la USN del mismo nombre. Y dado que el Capitán del submarino conocía la importancia de su misión no dudo en mantenerse todo lo cerca que le era posible de tal agrupación haciendo valer el viejo lema de "Cazador cazado".

-Esas secciones deben de estar repletas de misiles anti nave; pero no creo que su intención sea hundir a la TF solo con vampiros.- continuo el oficial británico.

-¿Señor?- pregunto el oficial de la RAF.

-La meta principal del enemigo es sustraer a nuestra TF de su labor de apoyo para que no puedan unir sus misiles y radares a nuestra defensa, el numero potencial de misiles aunque preocupante no es suficiente para abrumar a nuestra TF…- aclaro Hayes.

-Podrían usar ese mismo submarino en un ataque combinado.- agrego Busby.

-Si esa es una posibilidad.- concedió Hayes mientras pasaba una mano por su barbilla, en clara señal de desazón -El comandante de nuestra TF lo sabe y tomara medidas acordes. Y el comandante ruso lo sabía, por eso ideo esta jugada.- se trataba de una operación muy bien elaborada, pero lo más preocupante para el oficial naval era el hecho de que hasta el momento los rusos solo habían revelado sus contra jugadas, no la jugada con la cual esperaban ganar la partida de hoy.

Sobrevolando cerca de la costa norte de Escocia.

El E-3 Sentry de Helena se había desplazado con toda la velocidad que sus cuatro motores y el enorme domo giratorio de radar que le daba al avión su apariencia característica. Ajenos a los apuros de la tripulación de vuelo, todos los miembros de la mini central de operaciones que la aeronave llevaba en su interior trabajaban a un ritmo frenético para preparar la barrera antiaérea que recibiría a los Backfires y sus misiles.

-CAPs reportan blancos centrados -

-Bandidos en ruta terminal señora. Llevan más de 1 minuto con los radares encendidos.-

-Los sitios de SAMs esperan señal para pasar a activos.-

Cada una de las terminales pasaba su reporte a la Mayor Helena Chase que en cuestión de instantes los canalizaba a las distintas unidades aéreas y navales asignadas a la defensa, sin mencionar el mantener canales de comunicación y transmisión de datos abiertos con Keflavick, Lossimouth y Northwood. Una comunicación urgente llego desde Northwood -Enterado Kings Cave, enviado orden de fuego…- respondió atentamente la pelirroja antes de oprimir varias teclas y enviar la confirmación de fuego para sus unidades. -Atención Armas Libres, abran fuego cuando lleguen a la línea.-

-Copiado- fue la respuesta generalizada de los pilotos por todo el frente.

Pero el presentimiento de que algo estaba mal no salía de la cabeza de Chase que miraba como las formaciones se acercaban peligrosamente a un par de líneas rojas trazadas sobre la pantalla que significaban la distancia máxima a la que se podría hacer fuego.

-CAPs se preparan para hacer fuego en 15… 14…- escucho al enlace con Northwood dar la cuenta regresiva.-

A unos cientos de kilómetros al frente de ellos. El Tu-95 de comando (Falta EW) en que Azonia se encontraba ordeno a los escoltas de la misión revelar la sorpresa que habían preparado los mandos de la Flota del Norte. -Grom a todas las secciones Vorona. Descubran y ataquen.-

Acto seguido las seis formaciones de 4 Su-35 que acompañaban a los Backfires apagaron sus equipos de ECM y se separaron poniendo unos pocos cientos de metros entre cada uno de ellos. Operaciones de la flota había determinado que para un mayor índice de supervivencia para las tripulaciones de sus Beras y Backfires en sus incursiones de cacería en el Atlántico y Mar del Norte se necesitaba de escolta aérea que proporcionara dicha cobertura sobre los mismos, había dos problemas para ello. El primero ninguno de los cazas rusos poseía la autonomía suficiente por sí solo, debiendo recurrir a reabastecimiento en vuelo y tanques auxiliares. El segundo problema y más importante era la falta de bases adecuadas en caso de que alguno de los aviones sufriera un desperfecto mecánico, o daño producido en algún combate.

-Sensores en verde… en estos momentos su E-3 y las estaciones de radar están descubriendo quienes somos en realidad.- declaro Kazziana a su piloto y compañero con satisfacción imaginándose el pánico que en esos momentos en el grupo de cazas del UEG -dispara cuando quieras. Solo procura que no tengamos que nadar de regreso hasta la Rodina.-

El norte de Noruega no era una opción por los cielos disputados entre la VVS y las diversas fuerzas aéreas de la NATO que peleaban aun en la zona. Svallbard capturada en los primeros días de la guerra no contaba aún con la infraestructura necesaria para soportar una base de operaciones de tamaño considerable, aunque su importancia radicaba en ser un punto de paso natural para todo el tráfico marítimo y aéreo hacia Kola y las aguas del Mar Barents. Así que durante la planificación de la operación se determinó que la escolta aérea llevaría durante la primera etapa dos tanques externos de combustible a pesar de los casi 11,500 litros que ya era capaz de portar internamente, que se consumirían durante la misma primera fase de la misión sin mencionar además del pod de ECM que cargarían en la parte ventral de los mismos, lo que limitaría el número de misiles que portaría.

Durante la breve parada para reagrupar las formaciones en Svallbard, los tanques se eyectarían volando así con la reserva interna. Esto imponía una grave limitación táctica para los Sukhois. No podrían enzarzarse en un combate aéreo, bajo el riesgo de no disponer de combustible suficiente para regresar a Svallbar que sería el punto de reabastecimiento en vuelo para los sobrevivientes de la misma.

-Copiado Kazz…- Corg oprimió los controles de armas preparando una tanda de misiles BVR -Hora de la cacería.-. Su acción fue imitada por todos los pilotos de cazas que lo acompañaban. En solo 1020 segundos, más de una cincuentena de misiles salieron desde todos los cazas rusos, disparados hacia sus blancos. El plan rezaba que se haría dos salvas la primera con BVRs a más de 100 kilómetros de los cazas del UEG y la segunda con WVR a unos 45-60 kilómetros de los mismos, para después dar la vuelta. Las órdenes eran claras, no habrá combate para el 150avo de Guardias por el día de hoy.

En el Sentry que sobrevolaba la zona el pánico se hizo presente así fuera por unos instantes. -¡MALDICION!...- soltó Helena cuando sus sensores captaron la emisión de los radares de tiro de los Sukhoi. -Atención a toda la CAP… Grupos de bandidos detectados, identidad Sierra-Uniform-Tres-Cinco. Su presentimiento se había hecho realidad y no había nada que pudiera hacer para ayudar a sus colegas.

-Wolf 1 ¿Qué hacemos?- Pregunto el Teniente Mason evidentemente nervioso.

-Seguimos Wolf 3… estamos a segundos de lanzar.- con eso Archer dio por sentado el debate. A pesar de saber que misiles aire-aire se dirigían a ellos. Su sección tenía centrados a al menos seis auténticos Tu-22M, a pesar del riesgo inherente que implicaba no tomar acción evasiva. Si derribaban a esos bombarderos, muchas vidas abajo en tierra se salvarían. Cuando su computadora finalmente le dio el tono Archer no dudo en jalar del gatillo -Wolf 1 Fox Three- Dos AIM-120C salieron de los rieles de su Eagle, pronto toda su sección le siguió -Muy bien muchachos ¡Rompan ahora!.- con eso jalo su palanca hacia delante y envió su caza en un brusco descenso -_Ahora viene la parte sobre luchar para ver otro día.- _

Mientras que los pilotos del UEG decidían si continuar rastreando los blancos para dispararlos o ejecutar acciones evasivas para evitar ser víctimas de los misiles. En Northwood y todas las bases del norte de Escocia, el silencio se hizo presente. -Lo planearon bastante bien.- fue lo único que logro decir Hayes al revelarse la identidad de casi la mitad de los atacantes. -Que las aeronaves en Alerta 5 despeguen y se desplacen a toda velocidad a la zona.- ordeno prontamente.

-Señor.-

Una vez que el personal de la sala de operaciones se dispuso a ejecutar sus órdenes. Donald Hayes clavo de nuevo su vista en la pantalla mientras que con sus puños apretaba el barandal que lo separaba del nivel inferior de la misma, una sola idea se mantenía fija en su cabeza -_Nos hicieron caer en su trampa, ahora solo dependemos de la habilidad de nuestros pilotos para salir de esta.-_

Los R-27ER iban en modo pasivo, guiándose por las emisiones de los radares de los cazas aliados que buscaban frenéticamente a los bombarderos rusos, viajando a casi Mach 4.5 los misiles recorrieron la distancia hacia sus blancos en menos de medio minuto hasta encontrarse a unos 15 kilómetros de las fuentes de radiación que detectaban sus buscadores, en ese momento los también llamados AA-10 Álamo-C por la NATO encendieron sus propios radares y comenzaron la búsqueda final.

-¡Sumen a dos a mi cuenta!- declaro por la radio Zeeral, evidentemente satisfecho de ver como dos enemigos habían caído por sus misiles.

Corg solo movió la cabeza, ya que estaba más que acostumbrado a los exabruptos de su amigo. -Buen trabajo Ziiki…- su compañero de la academia y acostumbrado piloto de flanco, tenía talento y capacidad en los controles de un caza, por lo que Voshenko no dudaba que una promoción estuviera a la vista, e incluso lo asignarían como oficial ejecutivo de otro regimiento cuando la guerra terminase. Pero primero tendría que aprender a controlar esas reacciones impulsivas. Y era el trabajo de Czedrog recordarle que su esfuerzo era uno para el regimiento. -…eso suma seis para nuestra sección- su orden se escuchó por la radio. -Ahora a terminar con el resto…- preparo sus siguientes misiles. -Quiero terminar con esto rápido y que regresemos todos a la base.- sentencio antes de incrementar la velocidad de su caza.

Conteniendo un mohín de insatisfacción por que su jefe no parecía entrar en la dinámica de competir con él, Zeeral Hesh tuvo que admitir que su compañero tenía razón, así que era momento de seguir con la misión. -Entendido Sokol.- imito a su líder y acelero su Flanker para igualar al de Corg. Aunque había algo de tiempo para recordar cosas que eran importantes, por lo que paso a comunicación interna dirigiéndose a su compañera. -Hey Krasnyy Kran, parece que tendrás que cumplir tu parte.

-Hump- fue lo único que obtuvo como contestación.

Después del primer intercambio de misiles, se hizo evidente que los diferentes grupos de cazas del UEG reunidos en la barrera defensiva habían salido con la peor parte en el enfrentamiento. En su empeño por mantenerse centrados en los verdaderos Backfires que se encontraban mezclados entre los grupos de Sukhois, muchos debieron de reorientar sus radares perdiendo valiosos segundos consiguiendo centrar de nuevo sus blancos y disparando sus misiles. Por lo que casi docena y media de aparatos entre Eagles, Hornets y Typhons habían sido derribados o dañados lo suficiente para tener que regresar a sus bases o la pista más cercana disponible, dejando al resto en inferioridad numérica. Y lo que era peor, muy pocos Backfires habían sido destruidos, para justificar el precio.

-¡A tus 11!...-

-¡Hammer 4 ha caído!… Repito Hammer 4 ha caído-

-Más misiles… suelten chaff-

-¡Esquive a ese maldito!-

-TF San Jacinto… Vampiros sobre nosotros.-

-Esto está muy mal jefa.- murmuro un sargento de la RCAF que monitoreaba las comunicaciones ahora en un estado de frenesí en Sentry con indicativo de Mirror.

Desde su consola como comandante de la sala táctica, por primera vez desde que la guerra inicio, Helena Chase se sintió impotente ante la crisis que se estaba viviendo -Lo sé…- apretó sus labios emitiendo una plegaria silenciosa por todos los pilotos que habían sido derribados durante su guardia, y en particular por aquellos que se mantenían aun luchando por su vida -Y no podemos hacer nada por ellos.- comentó mientras la pantalla mostraba varios puntos que desaparecían para no volver a aparecer.

-¡Demonios!- fue lo único que pudo decir Izzy Randall cuando comprobó que el tercer AAMRAM que disparo siguió la misma suerte que el segundo, errando el blanco que había designado. Sin embargo no tenía mucho tiempo para lamentarse.

-Atentos aquí viene la 2da salva.- mascullo Archer por la radio, haciendo que todos los miembros de la sección se pusieran guardia. Las llamadas de auxilio y los gritos desesperados de varios de sus colegas mantienen motivados a los pilotos de la sección Wolf, pero con todo eso Jack Archer tiene que reconocer que esta misión no será sencilla, así que se ajustó el cinturón de seguridad y se preparó para seguir en la pelea. _-Este será un combate bastante difícil.- _fue la única certeza que cruzo por su mente.

Las cosas no lucían bien para los pilotos del escuadrón, si bien habían logrado derribar a 8 Blackfires algunos con todos sus misiles aún anclados en los bombarderos, e incluso un par de Su-35. Dichas victorias habían venido con el costo de al menos 4 Eagles del escuadrón derribados y otro tan dañado que había sido enviado de vuelta a la base, por lo que la desventaja era de cerca de tres a uno, Archer no había podido cotejar las bajas de los demás escuadrones pero suponía que debían de haber experimentado resultados similares.

_-Iván se lució en esta ocasión.- _admitió entre dientes cuando el RWR de su avión dio el aviso de que estaba siendo rastreado por un radar enemigo. Por lo que comenzó a realizar maniobras evasivas para sacudirle el enganche, por el momento devolver el favor estaba fuera de discusión.

Además en esos momentos los primeros misiles antinave ya estaban cerca del perímetro de la fuerza naval asignada en el área, que finalizaba el rastreo de blancos y se preparaba a disparar sus propios SAMs desde los silos del CG-56 San Jacinto, mientras que las fragatas inglesas HMS Plymouth y HMS Westminster lanzaban contramedidas para dificultar el blocaje de los misiles al tiempo que mantenían su vigilancia ante el prospecto de que algún submarino ruso o incluso más de uno, estuviese merodeando cerca de la formación, esperando el momento preciso para atacar. De manera que no solo no podría ayudar de forma significativa en la cobertura aérea de la zona, sino que al estar obligados a defenderse debían lanzar la mayor cantidad de misiles para saturar la zona, con el riesgo inherente de que el misil pudiese engancharse a un blanco aliado.

En el CIC del crucero el silencio solo era roto por el sonido de los diferentes equipos electrónicos que trabajaban sin interrupción alguna. Que solo era interrumpido cuando de los operadores del mismo actualizaban los reportes de situación.

Una joven suboficial finalmente puso las cosas en movimiento. -Los Hornets de Keflavick han evacuado el espacio aéreo.-

El Capitán del San Jacinto, un hombre delgado, y ya con canas en el cabello no perdió el tiempo y giro las ordenes pertinentes. -Control de Fuego tiene permiso para disparar a los vampiros.-

-Entendido señor.- el oficial de armamento comenzó a oprimir el botón que disparaba los SM-2 produciendo que la nave se balanceara un poco cuando cerca de una treintena salieron en rápida sucesión de los silos de la nave.

-SAMs interceptando a los vampiros en 20 segundos.- reporto el jefe del CIC del San Jacinto al Capitán que solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien ojala no haya incidentes "Blue on Blue*" que tengamos que lamentar después.- Martín Billson era un oficial veterano, aunque no era capaz de suprimir del todo uno de los grandes temores de un militar… ser responsable a si sea de manera no intencional de bajas amigas.

En la sala de operaciones en Northwood, el personal se mantenía enfocado en la tarea frente a ellos, pero ni con todo el profesionalismo del mundo se podía ocultar el hecho de que el ánimo estaba particularmente bajo en esos momentos. Por lo que el reporte del enlace de la RAF solo contribuyo a hacerlo más patente.

-Las estaciones en la Shetlands ya rastrean los primeros vampiros dirigidos hacia ellas.-

-Necesitaremos a esos tornados- murmuro Busby. Todos sus colegas estuvieron de acuerdos y los escuadrones de reserva fueron ordenados a tomar vuelo y dirigirse a la zona de operaciones.

El Mariscal O´Blair de la RAF fue más allá. -No llegaran para derribar a algún Backfire…- como todo ex piloto de caza apretó sus puños en clara señal de impotencia, ya que la idea de que buena parte de la fuerza rusa de ataque escape sin daño alguno le repugnaba, pero no perdía de vista lo importante que era mantener las instalaciones en el extremo de Escocia lo más intactas posibles -…pero pueden sumar sus misiles para derribar a los vampiros que se van a colar.-

-Y en estos momentos eso lo único que me importa- comento sin aspavientos Hayes, que veía como su primera operación defensiva como comandante de teatro terminaría con un balance negativo.

Mientras que el resultado no se auguraba uno bueno en Northwood, en el Bear que comandaba la operación se recibían particularmente buenas noticias. -Señora todas las secciones de ataque han completado el lanzamiento de misiles e inician el retorno, reportan bajan mínimas.

-¿Nuestro ataque a la unidad naval?-

-Los radares de las dos fragatas inglesas acaban de desaparecer.- reporto el encargado de las comunicaciones -De acuerdo a los reportes preliminares, la T-23 recibió un impacto directo, hay mucho humo saliendo de esta, no creen que se mantenga a flote. Mientras que la T-26 recibió metralla, lo suficiente para causar que sus sensores fueran deshabilitados.-

-¿Y el crucero americano?-

-Sin daños al parecer…- un dejo de enojo apareció brevemente en la voz del operador - pero está iniciando labores de rescate.-

-Por lo que no podrá seguir enfrentando a nuestras fuerzas.- A pesar de la breve decepción por no haber podido hundir al crucero Azonia se permitió sonreír fugazmente -Bueno era un objetivo secundario, notifique a Murmansk, dígales que solicitamos que se envié a uno de nuestros submarinos a acosar al mismo mientras aun es vulnerable.-

-De inmediato.-

Los cazas por su parte se hallaban enfrascados en duelos de media distancia, haciendo aproximaciones de frentes, laterales, llegando por arriba o por debajo, todo para encontrar los mejores parámetros de disparo, sin embargo era claro que los rusos no tenían intención ni de enrollarse en combate cercano a pesar de las maquinas que portaban, ni que tampoco dejarían de pasar a los pilotos de la NATO. Al menos no hasta que el último de los bombarderos se encontraseencontrara fuera de allí.

Cuando el penúltimo de sus AIM-120C falló como sus anteriores cinco intentos Hiro Ishi tuvo confirmación que este en efecto era un pésimo día -Estos tipos comienzan a cansarme.- declaro más allá de la amargura el japonés. Una actitud que era compartida por el resto de los pilotos.

-Mirror a CAPs… los bandidos se devuelven.-

-Desgraciados.- murmuro Izzy.

-No dejaremos esto así…- Archer le dio potencia máxima a sus motores tratando de alcanzar a los Flankers que ya estaban virando para regresar a máxima velocidad a caza. -Así tenga que nadar de regreso a Keflavick- declaro por la radio y el equipo Wolf le siguió en un último intento acelerando al máximo sus cazas tratando de llegar a distancia óptima de lanzamiento.

Pero los Flankers ya habían comenzado a acelerar y seria muy improbable que los cazas de la NATO pudieran centrarlos de nuevo. -Hay que darles crédito…- dijo Kazz que observaba como los contactos se quedaban atrás -Son persistentes.- el RWR de su caza se activó indicando lanzamiento de misiles enemigos, pero haciendo cálculos rápidos Kazz determino que los misiles se quedarían sin combustible sin poder darles alcance.

-Bueno nosotros también lo seriamos si hubiésemos fallado en nuestra misión al tragarnos el engaño del enemigo.-

-Supongo que tienes razón.- medito la mujer para después revisar de nuevo la distancia -Aun así hay reconocerles el empeño y la habilidad que pusieron… se repusieron de shock bastante rápido.-

-Combatir no es solamente una cuestión de habilidad…- Corg no estaba de acuerdo con esas palabras, pero no tendría oportunidad de proseguir.

Fue entonces que el llamado de otro piloto en una sección diferente los saco -¡Georgi déjate de juegos y acelera, que esos misiles se acercan!- Su líder estaba más que contrariado, no había perdido a ninguno en todo el combate y no deseaba empezar ahora.

-Aquí Metel'2Metel'2*, tengo un problema mecánico. No puedo acelerar más- respondió el aludido visiblemente preocupado. Una salva de AMRAAMs lo habían centrado y se dirigían tras de él. -Me impactaran.- dijo con macabra certeza.

Sopesando el hecho de que si no salía de su avión moriría y si lo hacía debía permanecer por varias horas en las aguas del Mar del Norte hasta que fuese recatado, su comandante no dudo en decidir cuál era el mejor prospecto. Hasta que la cercanía de la muerte forzó la decisión -Eyéctate Metel'2… ¡hazlo ahora!- Todos los pilotos rusos estaban ahora conscientes de la situación de su compañero y mantenían la respiración contenida esperando que su colega pudiera evitar el peligro de muerte aunque eso significase permanecer prisionero.

-Copiado…- Al piloto tampoco le gustaba del todo la idea de ser prisionero, pero entre eso y la muerte, no había realmente mucho espacio para discutir, con eso alcanzo la palanca de expulsión -me expulsare…- estaba en el proceso de jalarla cuando un fuerte chirrido se escuchó por la radio y después el silencio.

-¡Maldición!- exclamo el comandante -¿Alguien puede ver si Metel'2 se eyecto?.- el silencio fue la única que necesitaba -… regresemos a base.-

-Señor… el quizá pueda estar.-

-Desaparecido…- lo corto su jefe.

-Sokol a Metel' 01…- Sin que pudiera detenerse, el joven Capitán ya había tomado la radio para contactar al jefe del regimiento.

El Coronel ya intuía lo que le pediría el piloto, pero aun así necesitaba confirmar sus sospechas. -Adelante Metel'-

-Sugiero que busquemos confirmación de que su paracaídas se desplegó después podemos ir a la base… Si eso no es posible, me ofrezco personalmente para regresar y hacerlo yo mismo.- Voshenko no dudo en presentarse como voluntario para tal misión.

-¿Y su copiloto está de acuerdo con usted Sokol? O ¿Tomo esa decisión unilateralmente?- soltó el comandante del regimiento, con evidente enfado por ser desafiado a pesar de que su subordinado tenía un buen punto.

Logrando que Voshenko se quedara callado mirando por el retrovisor a Kazziana quien portaba una mirada decidida, que él agradeció -Señor insisto en que…-

Pero esta era una pelea que no iba a ganar el joven piloto, su superior ya había decidido -No podemos quedarnos a buscar su paracaídas, será un trabajo para Inteligencia, que escudriñe los reportes de la batalla y de actividades del UEG.- dijo secamente por la radio -Además no enviare a una sola tripulación para que se encuentre superada numéricamente, existe la posibilidad de que nuestro camarada sea rescatado por el UEG, pero si alguien regresa allá, estará solo y aislado de cualquier apoyo… los pilotos americanos estarán buscando sangre…- meneo su cabeza, aunque no hubiera nadie que lo hubiese visto. -No usted y la Teniente Hesh se quedan dónde están.- termino la discusión de forma tajante. El resto de los pilotos no se atrevió a alegarse atrevió a cuestionar esa decisión. Sabían que su jefe tenía razón a pesar de lo duro que era el dejar abandonado a uno de sus colegas, por lo que mantuvieron sus cazas en retirada lejos del alcance de sus perseguidores que pronto se quedaron rezagados.

-¿He sido claro?-

-Si Señor- contesto el grupo al unísono.-

Corg guardo silencio por unos momentos, no del todo convencido de esa declaración, pero sobretodo, sintiendo que su jefe había menospreciado las capacidades suyas, las de Kazz y las de su aeronave. Cierto que con la suite de ECM que portaban sus cazas evitaron que los pilotos de la NATO consiguiesen buenos blocajes sobre su escuadrón. Pero si las órdenes hubiesen sido diferentes, y les hubiesen permitido entrar en combatecombate. Él estaba seguro de que sus Flankers hubiesen conseguido un resultado más que satisfactorio, merced de las capacidades de su caza y sus propias habilidades. Pero en esta ocasión tendría que lidiar con el hecho de que se quedaría con las ganas de demostrar la superioridad que sabía que poseía.

Un sentimiento que sin saberlo, también era compartido por varios de sus oponentes -Bueno es la segunda vez que esto me pasa…- declaro frustrado Archer -esos malditos se me escapan sin que les haya visto ni un pelo, justo como en Thule.- el recuerdo de no poder alcanzar ese bombardero siempre conseguía ponerlo de mal humor. -Aquí Wolf 1 a Control Mirror…- pidió hablar directamente con Helena.

-Al menos conseguimos darle a ese rezagado.- comento Mason tratando de buscarle algo positivo a todo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Wolf 3 cierra la boca- fue la contestación de Randall.

-¿Qué dije?- Pero nadie le contesto al novato, debido a que todos sus compañeros estaban más pendientes del reporte que recibirían sobre los misiles que se encontraban en curso a las bases aliadas.

-Aquí Control, es bueno escucharlos Wolf 1…- no que a Chase no le alegrase saber que un grupo de amigos estuviese bien dentro de lo que cabía, pero no tenía el tiempo para lidiar con ellos. En especial porque los vampiros ya estaban haciendo blanco en Escocia a pesar del esfuerzo de los Tornados lanzados de emergencia y la presencia de varias baterías de SAMs presentes el área. -Pero en estos momentos no tengo indicaciones nuevas, salga de la zona y RTB.-

Jack se indignó por unos momentos pero sacando paciencia del fondo de su ser logro contener su mal humor _-Tranquilo Archer, no eres el único que ha tenido un pésimo día.- _dio un leve respiro antes de conseguir -Reporte de situación Mirror… ¿Cómo nos está yendo?-

Chase observo al responsable de las comunicaciones con los cuarteles hacer una mueca. -Mal Archer. Nos va mal.-

-Maldición…- fue lo único que pudo decir Jack al escuchar las palabras de la canadiense. En el fondo por mucho que entendiera que nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo debajo de él era su culpa. La consciencia era algo muy difícil de darle gusto y de alguna forma el piloto americano dudaba tener tiempo para una buena noche de farra que le ayudase a liberar la frustración que sentía. _-Esto no se quedara así.-_

Las cosas evidentemente estaban mal ya que el silencio era sepulcral en Northwood. -Señor acabamos de perder comunicación con Saxa Vord.- Hayes emitió un gruñido al jefe de operaciones de la sala -Otras dos estaciones de radar reportan diversos impactos.-

-¿Las demás bases?- Donald inquirió al General Blair.

El oficial de la RAF estaba pegado a una de las consolas que recibían los distintos reportes de daños en las instalaciones de la Fuerza Aérea por lo que contesto de inmediato -Los Tornados lograron interceptar la gran mayoría de vampiros que se dirigían a Leuchars y Lossimouth, algunos cayeron en las pistas o instalaciones cercanas. Pero no ha sido suficiente para interrumpir la operación, Almirante Hayes.-

-Mantenga a las CAPs en el aire todo lo que pueda hasta que tengamos listos sus relevos. Esto pudo ser solo un ataque de preparación….- hizo una breve pausa -¿Bajas?-

-Un par de decenas señor, pero el número es preliminar señor.-

-General quiero un reporte completo sobre los daños y bajas que recibió la RAF para dentro de tres horas.- ordeno Donald que medito su siguiente acción -Así como también una nueva rotación de AWACs, MPAs y CAPs. En la zona… no pienso permitirles a los rusos más días como el de hoy.-

-Enterado, los tendrá en su oficina más tarde.- respondió Blair.

Se dirigió a su jefe de staff -Raymond. Quiero que busquen en toda la zona, recuperaremos a todos nuestros muchachos que estén el agua y si encontramos a algún tripulante ruso también será rescatado.- dijo en tono tajante.

-Se lo diré a nuestras misiones CSAR-

Hayes prosiguió -Envié refuerzos para el San Jacinto, no importa de dónde los saques… estoy seguro que los rusos querrán enviar un submarino tras él ahora que está auxiliando a nuestras fragatas.-

-Una fragata y un destructor ya van hacia allá, Keflavick ya lanzo un P-8 para proporcionar cobertura ASW mientras llegan nuestros refuerzos.-

-Excelente. Voy a mi oficina informare al Ministerio de Defensa y al Primer Ministro de los eventos ocurridos.- Su cara revelaba que no ansiaba particularmente tomar el teléfono sin tener algo positivo que reportar, sin embargo parte de sus responsabilidades eran mantener informados a sus superiores jerárquicos y civiles en el gobierno. Sus oficiales lo despidieron y con eso Hayes salió del lugar, su primera semana como comandante terminaría con una nota mala. La pérdida momentánea -hasta que el reporte de Blair le dé una imagen más clara- de al menos dos estaciones de radar, además de otras bases inglesas, cerca de una veintena de cazas y una fragata antisubmarina que era la cereza del pastel.

Una suboficial pecosa, ojos color miel y de cabello rojizo le recibió levantándose de un escritorio de roble, con un impecable saludo que contrastaba con la cara juvenil de la mujer. -Almirante su línea con Whitehall y Brunssum esta lista.- directo al punto como siempre, Anne Lindsay omitió darle los buenos días conocedora ya de las noticias de esa madrugada, por lo que paso a entregarle varias carpetas selladas -El informe de inteligencia de la mañana de hoy, además de una lista actualizada de los activos que poseemos en el área, fotos de satélite y reportes de la actividad enemiga en el Mar del Norte de las 2300z de ayer hasta las 0600z de hoy.- la chica era verdaderamente eficiente a pesar de los pocos años en el servicio.

Aprobando la lista de papeles le giro sus instrucciones -Una vez que termine con Whitehall, y el cuartecuartel de Brunssum, quiero hablar con el Comandante del Grupo del Queen Elizabeth en HNB Clyde…- la joven tomaba nota -Que el Staff se reúna en mi oficina a las 1130z y por último, solicite se me envié un desayuno sencillo a mi oficina.-

-Como ordene señor…- con eso Donald coloco la mano en la perilla de la puerta de roble disponiéndose a entrar en su oficina cuando su asistente le detuvo.

-Almirante.-

Hayes no volteo la vista sin quitar la mano de la perilla -¿Hay algo más suboficial?-

La chica titubeo un poco -Y si la Sra.. Hayes llamo más temprano…- ella carraspeo en cuanto su jefe giro la vista -Ella me dijo uhmm… que le dijera…-

-¿Sí?- el tono del Almirante indicaba que no pensaba tolerar más retrasos

-Que hay té de jazmín recién hecho dentro de su oficina...- Lindsay se armó de valor y soltó todo el recado de la esposa del Almirante -Además de recordarle que pida un desayuno completo, que usted ha perdido cerca de dos kilos desde que asumió este comando y que si sigue así, su presión se alterara.-

-Yo no sufro de presión Suboficial- contesto tajante, provocando que la chica buscara donde esconderse.

-Pero ella sí…- replico en un pequeño murmullo -señor-

Una muy breve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Donald, era obvio que Sarah había conversado largo y tendido con su recién asignada asistente, dándole algunas sutiles sugerencias sobre cómo tratarlo. -Gracias Suboficial Lindsay.- con eso cruzo finalmente la puerta, dejando a una joven aliviada por el resto de la mañana. Y era aún más obvio que la pobre chica había sido convencida de ser la "cuidadora" de este mientras se encontrase en las oficinas de Northwood, así que no tenía realmente caso en amonestarla por cuidar de la salud de su jefe. _-Ya hablare con Sarah y su necesidad de controlarme cuando no estoy en casa.- _Pero antes de que eso sucediese, su ceño volvió a enseriarse cuando encendió el monitor de la computadora de su escritorio y las caras de varios oficiales de alto rango civiles y militares del Reino unido, además de oficiales de otros países se hicieron visibles. -Aquí CINCMARCOM estoy listo para mi reporte caballeros.-

* * *

><p>Mar del Norte.<p>

El ambiente era diferente para las tripulaciones rusas que regresaban a Kola, pero antes hacían una breve parada para repostar combustible en Svallbard. Las perdidas habían sido menores al 20% del total estimado durante la planeación, los cazas enemigos habían recibido una buena paliza y las bases enemigas habían sido atacadas con relativo éxito. Si se hacían las cuentas el ataque fue exitoso.

-¿Estado de la sección Strelka*?-

En su puesto en una de las consolas de comunicación, Azonia se comunicaba con los cuarteles en Murmansk, dando el parte de la operación. -Reportan una sola baja, el aparato que confirmo el reporte de daños a las naves…- algo lamentable ya que conocía al piloto del aparato -lo último que sabemos es que registramos al menos dos de los faros electrónicos, lo que implicaría que tuvieron de eyectarse, pero por obvias razones no pudimos sobrevolar la zona para efectuar un reconocimiento. ¿Qué posibilidades hay que un submarino se acerque y recoja a nuestra gente?- era algo remoto ella lo sabía, pero le debía a esos hombres el intentarlo.

-Por el momento muy poca, tenemos un submarino en el área pero está tratando de acercarse para atacar el crucero americano, el Almirante Sharpov no tiene deseos de arriesgar a uno de sus submarinos que permanecen ocultos hasta que realice el ataque.-

Azonia apretó los labios al escuchar eso. _-Los van a dejar en esas aguas.- _a pesar de entender la decisión de no arriesgar más de lo necesario a un submarino con poco menos de seis decenas de tripulantes por las vidas de solo dos de sus pilotos.

Al otro lado de la línea Breetai pudo sentir la pequeña cantidad de indignación de la mujer. -Me temo que si sobreviven en el agua el tiempo suficiente, serán hechos prisioneros.-

-Supongo que eso es mejor que la alternativa Mikhail.- comento no muy convencida ella.

Sabiendo que eso era poco consuelo para su compañera, Breetai agrego -Esa es una manera de verlo. A pesar de lo que implica esa posibilidad, es una mejor para sus familias que el tenerlos como desaparecidos.- ambos se quedaron en silencio tratando de pensar en que decir, sabiendo que lo ambos querían decirse no era posible, ya que más personas de las deseadas estarían escuchando. Fue el Almirante quien encontró un tema de conversación, retomando el reporte de la misión. -¿Qué puedes decirme de tú escolta?

Entendiendo lo que este trataba de hacer, Azonia decidió que sería bueno seguirle la corriente y dejar -Los cazas de la VVS lo hicieron bastante bien hoy, sería bueno que se mantuviesen asignados por más tiempo.-

Una sonrisa se posó en Breetai recordando la manera en que había obtenido varios regimientos, gracias a una partida de cartas con un Coronel General un tanto más disperso de lo habitual, cortesía de unas cuantas cajas con botellas de cerveza alemana que Excedore había tenido a bien obtener a través de canales no precisamente legales y la mayor tolerancia de Mikhail al alcohol -Habrá que tratarlo con el Comandante de Teatro de Europa Central, fue una colaboración especial de su parte y fue claro en decir que quería a su mejor unidad de regreso.-

-Que decepción.- fue lo único que este escucho de parte de la mujer. -Da igual buscaremos una alternativa.-

-Nuestros propios escuadrones y pilotos se encuentran en transición adiestrándose en sus nuevos Su-33.- Mikhail le recordó la razón por la que en primer lugar debieron de recurrir a la VVS, su voz adopto un tono firme similar al acero, del cual que muchos de sus colegas afirman está hecho. -Pero pronto estarán listos para sumarse a la operación y hacer su parte en darle al UEG una verdadera sorpresa.- término diciendo con total convicción.

-Y conseguir la victoria.-

-Y conseguir la victoria…- ambos omitieron la parte de los planes no solo dependen de la forma en que son elaborados, ni ejecutados. También se requiere correr con suerte, pero esa sería una plática para más tarde. Antes de cortar la transmisión Breetai encontró las palabras para decir algo a la mujer -así que regresa… para que podamos discutir todos los planes.-

-Pronto estaremos allí. Grom Líder fuera.-

La comunicación se cortó dejando al Mikhail Breetai con un dejo de ansiedad por tener a su compañera consigo. Entendiendo el cambio de ánimo de su jefe, Excedore Formov se acercó para comentarle calladamente que los preparativos para llevarlo a él y su estado mayor incluyendo a la Contralmirante Laplamovich estaban en marcha y partirían a primeras horas de la tarde, toda vez que no hubiera incidencia en lo que restaba del viaje de regreso. Sin embargo eso tendría que esperar, ya que su colega Vladimir Sharpov, Comandante de la Flota del Norte y su anfitrión, se acercó hasta la mesa de mapas de la sala de operaciones.

-Almirante Sharpov.- Excedore como siempre fue el primero en notar la presencia del oficial que los había recibido como huéspedes y consejeros para la misión. Guardo discretamente su distancia cuidando de que nadie se fijara de más en los almirantes y lo que fueran a discutir.

El comandante devolvió el saludo al hombre bajito, para después centrarse en Breetai -Tovarich Mikhail Petrovich… Confió en que todo esté bien con el regreso de nuestros pilotos- le dijo un hombre de cabello gris y entradas de calvicie pronunciadas, no tan alto como su huésped, pero igual de corpulento, que portaba una expresión sorprendentemente jovial. Aunque quizá se debiera a los resultados obtenidos en una misión exploratoria.

Breetai le saludo por cortesía a pesar de poseer el mismo rango, -Sin novedad alguna afortunadamente...- después de todo eran viejos colegas que estudiaron juntos en la Academia Naval N. G. Kuznetsov* -Vladimir Ivanovich…- le siguió el juego de usar el nombre y patronímico. -las fuerzas de la NATO no se atrevieron a lanzar un ataque de interceptación por temor a pasar por el norte de Noruega que es nuestro. Una vez que nuestras fuerzas llegaron a Svallbard era claro que estaban a salvo.-

Sharpov le devolvió el saludo al tiempo que se frotaba las manos -Muy bien, esas son excelentes noticias Tovarich.- el entusiasmo de su amigo era contagioso reconoció internamente Mikhail. Aunque no sin sus pérdidas, en especial de submarinos, la Flota Rusa del Norte había sido junto con su malograda hermana, la Flota Rusa del Pacifico, las únicas dos unidades navales de entidad en realizar ataques ofensivos a escala masiva en contra del UEG durante la guerra, sin embargo Sharpov aun poseía un comando operativo. En cambio Vladivostok era un cascaron vacío desprovisto, ya que la mayoría de sus unidades navales sobreviviente, que habían sido dispersadas por toda la región en un intento de preservarlas de las armadas del UEG. -¿Sabes tovarich? Creo que esa Contralmirante Laplamovich…-

Su instinto le hizo ponerse en guardia de manera automática -¿Qué hay con ella?- aunque su voz permaneció neutra.

-Me parece que sería una buena adición a mi estado mayor…- dijo Vladimir notando como el lenguaje corporal de su amigo cambio así sea por unos breves momentos. -Mi antiguo comandante de aviación naval esta de licencia médica, una pierna y costillas rotas.- cuando Mikhail lo miro, Sharpov le dio una historia resumida -Se accidento de camino a una de las pistas. El hielo hizo que su auto perdiera el control y termino contra la barda del perímetro de la base de Olenya.

-Mala suerte- comento secamente.

-Si… - Sharpov hizo un ademan para que se acercara -Su primer oficial, me ha quedado a deber. Pero no estoy nadando en opciones, si tú me entiendes. La Contralmirante es una oficial sumamente capaz, tienes mucha fortuna de mantenerla asignada a tú operación-

_-No tienes idea de cuanta.- _Breetai suprimió una pequeña sonrisa en su mente -La tengo eso es definitivamente. Con respecto a tú petición me temo que eso no será posible. Como señalas ella es una valiosa miembro de la operación que estamos organizando.- su amigo solo hizo una mueca.

-¿Misión?- Sharpov cambio su tono afable por algo parecido al desdén. -Porque no lo llamas carrera suicida.- el comentario hizo que algunos quienes escuchasen esas palabras miraran a ambos oficiales. -Continúen en sus asuntos.- Vladimir llamo la atención de los curiosos y su personal le hizo caso. A pesar de su fama como oficial amable y justo con sus tropas, él seguía siendo el Almirante de una de las flotas más poderosas de la armada rusa, y no había conseguido esa asignación solo por besar los culos de la gente del partido, no señor. Vladimir Ivanovich Sharpov había ganado su comando por ser un oficial exigente, capaz de tomar decisiones difíciles bajo enorme presión.

-Se hace lo que el deber y el honor demanden tovarich y siendo sinceros yo no tengo mucho de donde elegir.-

-Sí bueno, si lo planteas de ese modo.- Sharpov no dijo nada y ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio. Ninguno de los dos necesitaba decir nada más, aunque la misión de la que hablaba Breetai era una clasificada, su rango como Almirante y Comandante de Teatro le daba la autorización de seguridad para conocer a grandes rasgos la asignación de su tovarich -¿Al menos te quedas para ir por unos tragos? Sería bueno conversar sobre los viejos tiempos y los nuevos tiempos.- Vladimir miro entonces expectante a Breetai esperando su respuesta.

Mikhail sintió algo revolverse en su interior, aunque fue educado y le dio la razón a su viejo amigo -Creo que eso puede arreglarse.- miro a Excedore quien había permanecido en silencio durante todo el intercambio.

-Me encargaré de ello señor.- respondió sin dudarlo, despidiéndose con un saludo dejándolo solos.

Ambos hombres se miraron brevemente reconociendo el hecho de que estaban a punto de abordar el meollo de la plática, antes de que pasara mucho tiempo y un silencio incomodo se cerniese, Vladimir tomo la palabra, mientras que Breetai parecía estar perdido en alguna parte. -Debo admitir que no pensé que de tú propia iniciativa recurrieras a mi tovarich.-

Mikhail sonrió y pareció reconocer las palabras de su colega, pero su vista estaba enfocada en otra parte. -Debo admitir que no eras el primero en mi lista de personas a las cuales acudir en caso de necesitar ayudar. Si Sharpov estaba sorprendido por esa admisión, no lo demostró. -Supongo que es lo justo, yo fui uno de aquellos que demando una investigación exhaustiva de tus antecedentes cuando el traidor se marchó…- el marino no pudo ocultar su desdén al pronunciar esas últimas palabras, ambos sabían a quién iban dirigidas, no había necesidad de decir más. -Y aun así acudiste a mí.- se dirigió a su huésped por llamarlo de alguna manera.

Pero este aún mantenía la vista en la mesa con los mapas y cartas de navegación. -A pesar de nuestras diferencias tovarich, tú siempre te has conducido con rectitud, como lo demanda el juramento que hicimos hace tantos años.- simplificaba un poco la historia reciente entre ambos, pero para él era agua bajo el puente. -Sabía que al menos me escucharías.-

-Aun así, te arriesgaste demasiado.-

Breetai le respondió casi en automático -Ningún sacrificio es demasiado si se hace por la Rodina, Vladimir Ivanovich.- su convicción podía hacer que la mayoría de las personas no discutiera más.

Pero su colega no se creyó las palabras. Era cierto que alguna vez fueron compañeros de academia e incluso sirvieron juntos al inicio de sus carreras en el Báltico y en el Mar Negro. Sin embargo la carrera militar se había encargado de separarlos a ambos. Desde la academia habían llamado a atención de sus profesores que charlaban entre ellos asegurando que tenían la capacidad suficiente para llegar a ser almirantes en la armada, los oficiales superiores bajo los que hicieron carrera se llevaron una más que grata impresión de los mismos y pronto fueron etiquetados como promesas y futuros líderes de hombres y mujeres al servicio de la Rodina. Ellos dos y… Henry Globalsky. Su ceño se arruga al recordar ese nombre que le causaba una repulsión particular a Sharpov. En un tiempo habían sido amigos cercanos, charlando en el bar de algún pequeño puerto, compitiendo para sobresalir en los ejercicios de la flota, desplegados en el Mediterráneo, en el Índico con la 8ava Escuadra. Su relación pudo haberse vuelto intermitente con el tiempo, pero no la amistad ya que incluso estuvo presente en su boda con Miho, su difunta esposa.

Esos fueron los buenos tiempos, antes de que los verdaderos colores de Globalsky se revelaran para la estupefacción de varios de sus colegas y gente que se consideraba amigo de este. Primero comenzó con un Capitán protestando las medidas tomadas para mantener el control de la gente durante los días de la llamada falsa guerra -tal vez demasiado en opinión de otros que también tenían sus reservas- donde solo las opiniones aprobadas por los órganos de gobierno tenían voz. Después empeoraron cuando se negó a obedecer las medidas extraordinarias, para mantener la estabilidad del país en los aciagos meses que le siguieron al impacto de Thanatos. Por supuesto que los aparatos de seguridad iniciaron una enorme investigación

Contemplo a su viejo tovarich. A diferencia suya, Mikhail lo paso bastante mal cuando la deserción de Globalsky, fue suspendido y puesto bajo custodia preventiva por el GRU, su cercanía dada por haber pasado buena parte de su carrera en comandos en donde compartió con el traidor. _-Tú carrera estuvo a punto de truncarse… todo por ese maldito sukin syn*- _la repulsa de Sharpov dio paso al remordimiento. Ya él mismo estuvo dentro de aquellos que demandaban un escrutinio intenso de Breetai. Una conducta que en su momento atribuyo a su celo por la patria, pero que ahora parecía más puro instinto de auto conservación que alguna otra cosa. Aun así a pesar del tiempo transcurrido no había encontrado la forma de admitir frente a él que se había equivocado enormemente.

-Tal vez pero la Rodina no suele ser quien tome las decisiones que tomamos Mikhail Petrovich.-

-No solo carga las consecuencias de dichas acciones.- contesto Breetai, haciendo que su amigo permaneciera callado por unos momentos.

Si pudiese darse el lujo de ser sincero Mikhail podría decirle a su viejo tovarich, que no había sido su idea el haber acudido con él. Mal que mal, él aun no podía olvidar como su antiguo compañero de estudios había sido uno de los primeros que se había desmarcado cuando las noticias de la deserción de Globalsky, junto con su subsecuente detención para cuestionamientos se hicieron públicos. Si pudiera darse el lujo de escoger a quien le solicitaba ayuda, el Comandante de la Flota del Norte estaría lejos de los primeros puestos.

-¿Cuál es el estado de nuestros submarinos balísticos?- cuestiono a Sharpov.

-Las patrullas Hunter/Killer de la NATO se han mantenido activas, pero no al nivel de los primeros meses de la guerra.- Vladimir suspiro los submarinos enemigos han sido un dolor de cabeza recurrente para él y sus comandantes. -Sin embargo su efectividad en esos días. Nos obligó a cambiar nuestras tácticas, hemos creado zonas seguras para nuestros submarinos balísticos aquí y aquí…- señalo dos locaciones muy cerca de los casquetes de hielo polar. Breetai no discutió la lógica detrás de esa táctica, los submarinos de la OTAN habían sido exitosos en cazar a sus SSBN, incluso más que en las propias proyecciones de la Armada Rusa y él casi podía apostar que incluso más que sus propias proyecciones.

Ajeno a esos pensamientos Sharpov prosiguió -Los hemos rodeados con minas y las entradas están protegidas por patrullas ASM de nuestros buques de superficie, aeronaves y submarinos de ataque. Si algún contacto desconocido merodeando en las entradas, es clasificado como hostil, es inmediatamente hundido.-

-¿Y si es algún contacto dentro?-

-Desconocido u hostil, sin importar la diferencia es hundido.- declaro con certeza Vladimir que miro a su colega esperando el cuestionamiento que sin duda esa orden operativa acarrearía.

Una parte de él estaba en contra de preguntar eso, sin embargo Mikhail estaba preocupado por las implicaciones que dicha decisión podría acarrear para su propia operación -¿No es eso un tanto excesivo tovarich? Cuantos falsos contactos han sido manejados con este protocolo.-

-Los suficientes para que nuestras tripulaciones hayan aprendido a discriminar con rapidez cual es un contacto verdadero y otro falso.- atajo rápidamente -Con esto hemos logrado que los submarinos del UEG se la piensen varias veces antes de entrar a nuestro dominio.- Vladimir se refirió al Mar de Barents que comenzaba justo en la Península de Kola, el bastión natural de la Flota Rusa del Norte.

La estrategia que había adoptado Sharpov y el resto del Estado Mayor había sido una que iba contra décadas de doctrina naval ruso-soviética, que demandaba claramente usar al arma submarina rusa como el vector de ataque principal en contra de los convoyes norteamericanos a Europa, las fuerzas que los protegiesen y en especial contra cualquier portaaviones que esté al alcance de sus torpedos y misiles. En lugar de eso, básicamente colocaba a todas las gallinas -sus SSBN- en un par de canastas y cerraba el gallinero con una trampa para bobos rodeando todo el lugar, esperando el momento en que la OTAN en el papel del zorro comenzara a husmear para llevarse una gran y desagradable sorpresa.

-Así que si me lo permites Almirante, las probabilidades de tener a un fantasma siguiéndote cuando inicies tú periplo, son bajas.-

-Pero no inexistentes Vladimir Petrovich.- replico Breetai. -Puedo ver que se trata de una estrategia innovadora e impredecible que ha permitido disminuir las pérdidas de nuestros submarinos balísticos. Pero el situarlos muy cerca del casquete polar previene que podamos emplear de manera efectiva toda la potencia de nuestros sonares pasivos para escucharlos venir.-

-Para eso primero tendrían que pasar por nuestras defensas perimetrales o aproximarse por el hielo.- Sharpov emitió una sonrisa torcida sabiendo lo extremadamente difícil por no decir peligroso que era para un submarino navegar bajo los casquetes polares, ya que el exceso de ruido ambiental provocaba una reducción severa en la efectividad de un sonar -Como todo en la guerra. Hay sus ventajas y desventajas y yo tengo que asegurarme de explotar todas mis ventajas y las desventajas del enemigo.- pero que no ocultaba el hecho de que le estaba enviando un mensaje particular a Mikhail. -La guerra en su núcleo, es una actividad muy ineficiente. Nuestro trabajo es hacerla eficiente a pesar de los costos.- y el mensaje decía, cuida tus palabras que no eres el único que sabe cómo dirigir hombres en la batalla.-

-No significa que el enemigo no piense intentarlo.- Breetai dejó escapar un muy leve bufido desde su nariz, ante el desafío implícito de Valdimir. _-A los ecologistas occidentales seguro les hará gracia el saber que estamos matando ballenas con minas y torpedos.-_ se abstuvo de difundir ese comentario, pero tenía que expresar su preocupación por la situación que tenía enfrente suyo. -Me refería al estrés y desgaste que se produce en nuestras tripulaciones. Como sabe, Almirante…- uso su rango para dar a entender su punto. -eso se refleja en la efectividad de nuestras patrullas. Y una tripulación en extremo desgastada no es para nada efectiva en su misión.- declaro mientras veía directo a los ojos a su colega. Debía ser muy cuidadoso y no dar la impresión que trataba de sobajar a Sharpov ni de menospreciar sus capacidades, ni la de aquellos bajo su mando. -Esa es mi preocupación principal, el desgaste hace que se comentan errores, ya sea por hastió de la repetición, cansancio y que el cumulo de esos errores tenga consecuencias graves para nosotros, en especial con la operación que pretendemos montar más adelante.-

Mirándolo de frente Sharpov pudo ver el fuego en la mirada de Mikhail. La postura firme de este, escuchar la voz decidida que no parecía estar dispuesta a tolerar replica. Sharpov tuvo que admitir que cuando se lo proponía Mikhail Ivanovich Breetai podía llegar a ser bastante intimidante. -Estoy consciente de eso tovarich, sin embargo le recuerdo que estamos librando una guerra, y como militares en combate, el cansancio extremo es más la norma que la excepción. Nuestros hombres y mujeres en buques y submarinos comparten su litera con dos o hasta tres hombres más, comen cuando pueden y duermen aún menos, muchos no han tenido la oportunidad de una licencia breve y tampoco reciben muchas noticias desde caso. Sé muy bien que se están desgastando…- ahora era él quien destilaba determinación -pero más aún. Ese desgaste es necesario.-

_-Un punto muy válido tovarich-_ admitió Breetai, sin embargo todavía tenía algo que decir -Eso lo entiendo, en una guerra nosotros no tenemos el lujo de librarla en los horarios que mejor nos convenga.- coloco ambas manos en la mesa y se inclinó ligeramente hacia él -Además sé que las pérdidas de personal no han sido reemplazadas del todo…- eso tensó a Sharpov, sabía bien que con el rango de almirante, su colega podía tener acceso a esos reportes, pero dudaba que tuviese el tiempo para recolectar todos y cada uno de los mismos -y es una buena suposición creer que esos espacios nunca sean vueltos a cubrir del todo, al menos no durante la guerra.- cambio su tono a uno más determinado, pero no agresivo ya que no era su intención ganarse un enemigo más. Sino un aliado, como bien apunto Azonia necesitaba de cooperación para tener éxito. -Por lo que debe disculparme por el hecho de estar preocupado por el desempeño de sus hombres, el desgaste al que alude es algo inevitable como usted menciona, sin embargo no podemos permitir el añadir factores que sumados representen riesgos inaceptables para la Rodina.-

-Te refieres al casquete polar ¿No es cierto?-

Breetai asintió. -Como militares con alta responsabilidad no nos está permitido el especular cual es la posibilidad más remota y no hacer nada al respecto. Eso lo sabe también como yo Almirante Sharpov.- suavizo un poco la voz -Si es difícil que un submarino navegue solo por el casquete, el ruido dificulta navegar con buena velocidad y la posibilidad de chocar con un iceberg sumergido es considerable. Pero eso no significa que sea imposible, nosotros lo hacemos usando rompehielos y pequeños grupos de submarinos como guía.-

Los ojos de su colega se abrieron como dándose cuenta de su suposición. -¿Sugiere que ellos pueden usar una táctica similar?-

-Lo único que digo tovarich es que hay que ajustar nuestras tácticas y cubrir todas las opciones.- comento Breetai satisfecho de ver la expresión aturdida de Vladimir. No que él no lo disfrutase a un nivel personal, ya que en efecto una pequeña parte de él deseaba devolverle la moneda a todos aquellos que insinuaron que estaba involucrado de alguna manera con la deserción Henry J. Globalsky. Pero en esos momentos se recordó por enésima vez que la misión tenía prioridad sobre sentimientos personales.

-Ellos no pueden recurrir a usar barcos pero submarinos como su clase SeaWolf o los más numerosos clase Virginia poseen mejores sistemas de navegación que los nuestros…- continuo -y son bastante silenciosos.- remarco ese aspecto, ya que recordaba el daño a una escuadra china que ocasiono un solo SeaWolf durante las horas previas al desembarco en Inchon -Nuestra situación es delicada en ese aspecto ¿Por qué el enemigo debería darnos un respiro si sabe que puede seguir atacándonos en donde nos hace daño?- remarco.

Ambos oficiales conocían la importancia que tenía la flota de SSBN de la armada rusa, cuya protección habría cobrado especial importancia con los eventos de Corea del Sur -Se requiere ajustar de nuevo nuestro despliegue…- articulo por fin el comandante de la flota, ante la aprobación silente de su camarada. -Mantener una mejor vigilancia aérea y de superficie e incluso minar ciertas entradas a la zona de los casquetes, que ellos puedan utilizar como acceso si hacen un rodeo desde Islandia o Groenlandia.- con eso hizo un ademan a su propio oficial ejecutivo para que se acercase, dándole instrucciones precisas que eran casi una copia al carbón de lo que habían discutido ambos hombres solo unos instantes antes.

Satisfacción por saber que su punto hubiese sido tomado en cuenta, fue lo que se dibujó levemente en el rostro de Mikhail. _-Es un buen primer paso.- _cruzo por su mente rápidamente.

-Creo que es momento de que tomemos un pequeño descanso.- Con eso el Almirante Sharpov le indico con la mirada una puerta que daba a una pequeña oficina y sala de reuniones. -Me parece que hay té fresco en ella.- Entendiendo la indirecta ambos hombres se dirigieron hacia allí.

A ninguno de los dos se le escapaba el hecho de que había llegado el momento de hablar sin tapujo alguno._ -Bien aquí vamos.- _ En particular para el huésped honorario que sabía que era la hora de asegurar la cooperación de su anfitrión.

Una vez que entraron y fiel a su palabra, el comandante de la flota sacó de una pequeña alacena, una tetera blanca, un par de tazas, platos además de un plato con varias vatrushkas* rellenas de requesón dulce, se tomó unos minutos para alistar él te negro y servirlo apropiadamente, mientras que su invitado tomo asiento y lo observo en silencio. -Este lugar es revisado minuciosamente por gente de mi entera confianza, lo que nos digamos aquí, no será escuchado no visto por nadie excepto nosotros.- dijo al sentir la mirada de su huésped -Así que entonces tovarich, toda esta sesión de análisis y planeación ¿Me dirás cuál es el motivo verdadero?- la pregunta de Vladimir no descoloco a su invitado, eso le indico a Sharpov que el hombre frente a él se estaba tomando esto en serio _-Así debe ser…-_

-¿Motivo verdadero? No creo entenderte- contesto rápidamente antes de dar un sorbo a su te.

Un suspiro precedió la respuesta -Hhmm… sí creo que me entiendes Mikhail Ivanovich.- Había una expresión un tanto sardónica que mezclada con el irónico tono en su voz -¿O me dirás que todo esto fue que te interesas por mi bienestar.-

-Me intereso en el bienestar de la Rodina y en particular de los hombres y mujeres que sirven en sus fuerzas armadas, con la encomienda de protegerla.- contesto con aplomo Mikhail.

Las siguientes palabras tensaron al hombre de la máscara -Por lo que tengo entendido, te preocupas mucho por el bienestar particular de ciertos elementos bajo tu mando Mikhail Ivanovich.- satisfecho de ver la reacción de su camarada. -La gente habla tovarich, aun cuando lo que se cuenta no sea totalmente cierto, la gente habla, incluso de lo que pasa al otro lado del mundo.-

_-Así parece.- _Breetai apretó los labios. Su relación con Azonia había permanecido oculta de la gran mayoría de las personas que ambos conocían. De su grupo interno solo Excedore sabía de la misma, y este jamás hablaría sobre ese asunto en particular. Aunque no se engañaba, seguro había quienes sospechaban o sabían con certeza que algo ocurría entre ambos, aunque de momento fuesen muy pocos. -No pongas mucha fe en los rumores tovarich, puedes llevarte una desagradable impresión.- si sus palabras sonaron más a una advertencia, era porque él tenía esa deliberada intención. Su relación caminaba una finísima línea de acuerdo a los reglamentos de conducta de la Armada, aunque su mayor argumento a favor era que quien hiciera alguna insinuación primero tendría que comprobar un comportamiento inadecuado de ambos o en su defecto demostrar que había un favoritismo existente de parte de una de las partes a la otra, que se hubiese traducido en un prejuicio para sus deberes asignados. Breetail sonrió internamente al recordar esa parte _-Será algo bastante difícil de probar si escarban en los partes oficiales.- _no obstante algo tendría que hacer para evitar que dichos rumores se convirtieran en un problema, solo necesitaba pensar en ello.

Reconociendo que era un tema delicado, y del cual no deseaba inmiscuirse, así que emprendió una retirada. -Pero bueno eso es un tema que me afecte. Regresando a nuestro asunto ¿Me decías?-

Tomando la oportunidad de retomar el hilo, Breetai continuo -Un comandante efectivo sabe escuchar las opiniones de otros oficiales y valorar todos aquellos posibles beneficios en estas.- fue la respuesta sin chistar que le dio.

-Si yo también acudí a esa clase en la Academia General.- La sonrisa en Sharpov se hizo un poco más grande. -Por favor tovarich, no es momento para juegos.-

Breetai asintió con la cabeza. -No juego contigo Vladimir Petrovich. Mi interés como el tuyo, es el bienestar de la Rodina. En especial en aquellos que sirven en la Armada Rusa...- esta vez fue Sharpov quien bebió de su te, además de probar una de las vatrushkas -Para asegurarnos de cumplir ese objetivo, debemos obtener una victoria clave para asegurar una posición de dominio en la eventual negociación con el UEG.-

-Sobre todo porque has sido tú a quien han escogido para conseguir esa victoria.-

-Un detalle sin importancia…- su rostro adquirió un semblante sombrío -si hubieses sido tú quién hubiese terminado con su comando en ruinas, también te interesaría lo mismo tovarich.-

Sin discutir tal afirmación Sharpov observo a su viejo colega. Los años habían sido difíciles con este, llevaba las huellas físicas y emocionales de muchas batallas y no hacia esfuerzo alguno por ocultarlas. El ojo que era visible, ya que el otro se encontraba oculto gracias a la máscara que portaba mostraba una implacable resolución, aunque también dejaba entre ver algo parecido a cansancio en los mismos, algo entendible concluyo ya que muy pocos experimentarían lo que su camarada sin haber sido afectado de alguna manera. -Bueno siendo sinceros, me alegra que no lo estoy.- si quería honestidad, debía ser el primero en mostrarla.

-Lo entiendo.- agrego Mikhail sin acritud alguna, se abrió una pausa mientras ambos degustaban el té y los bocadillos. -Regresando a tu inquietud. Puedes despreocuparte, a pesar de que mi presencia aquí es un mandato de Moscú, no tengo intenciones de quedarme con tú comando. De hecho eso sería un modo de acción sumamente improductivo.-

Vladimir alzo una ceja -Jamás he dicho algo como eso.-

-No significa que no lo hubieses pensado.- comento Mikhail. -Tú dijiste que me dejara de juegos, bueno yo te pido lo mismo.- Su anfitrión pareció valorar sus opciones, dándose cuenta de que había cargado imprudentemente y revelado buena parte de su juego. Hizo un ademan de silente aceptación. -Como señale antes, una fuerza de combate eficaz en el Mar del Norte me facilitara mi misión enormemente. Por lo que es en mi mejor interés el colaborar estrechamente contigo para lograrlo.-

-Eso lo entiendo…- asintió Sharpov -Pero ambos sabemos que no será algo tan fácil. OREL está consumiendo enormes recursos de material y personal, además el factor tiempo no corre de nuestro lado. Los reportes de inteligencia indican que dentro de tres meses podremos estar llegando a un punto resolutivo en la guerra.- bebió de nuevo de su taza. -Uno que quizá no sea a nuestro favor.-

-Cierto.- Breetai conocía los reportes del GRU, aunque dudaba que la versión a la que accedió su colega fuese la que le mostró la presidenta Graskhova en aquella reunión en el Kremlin el pasado diciembre. -La guerra no luce prometedora en el mediano plazo para nosotros, nuestras pérdidas son suplidas con elementos cuyo nivel de preparación es insatisfactorio y equipo con el cual cuentan no cumple sus necesidades. Pero eso no es lo preocupante…-

-La posición geoestratégica.- termino Sharpov -Por todas sus fallas tácticas y la deficiencia de sus tropas que suplen con tecnología, las fuerzas del UEG han demostrado tener una persistencia inusitada, que incluso supero a nuestras peores proyecciones.- soltó frustrado -no hemos conseguido mucho desde que la guerra inicio. Supongo que por eso la presidenta y los mandos aprobaron el bombardeo nuclear a la flota combinada en Corea. O esta misión casi suicida contigo a la cabeza.-

Breetai asintió. -Seré sincero contigo. OREL por sí solo no conseguirá que el UEG se rinda o se siente en la mesa con más cosas que perder.- Esa admisión si sorprendió a Sharpov. -Nadie puede ganar la guerra solo. Para que se tenga éxito requiero de cooperación y colaboración. Y no me refiero a la que uno espera de un colega a otro Vladimir Petrovich. Para que yo tenga éxito, la Flota del Norte debe convertirse en una muralla literal, que a pesar de las embestidas del enemigo no se doble y se mantenga firme.-

-Te aseguro eso Almirante Breetai.-

-Lo sé tovarich pero debo recalcártelo.-

-¿Porqué?

-¿Qué dirías si alguien te dijera que tiene una forma de ganar algo extremadamente difícil de conseguir, pero que requeriría de un fuerte sacrificio?-

_-¡Por fin! Vamos al meollo del asunto.- _Sharpov apretó los labios -Diría que debe de estar muy seguro de lo que está hablando, de lo contrario se habrá metido en serios problemas.-

Por primera vez durante el transcurso de toda su estancia en ese lugar, la sonrisa en Breetai fue una sincera. -Descuida este plan no es mio exactamente, a mí solo me ofrecieron para dirigirlo.-

-Te escucho.- le devolvió la sonrisa -Que propones.-

-Nuestra armada en específico tú flota debe jugar un papel proactivo en la guerra…- Sharpov lo miro de reojo -No me malentiendas tovarich. Capturar Svallbard, el norte de Noruega e impedir que los portaviones americanos entrasen hasta Kola, no son logros que hay que tomarse a la ligera.-

Sharpov suavizo su expresión y dio otro sorbo a su te -Ahora me clavaras ese puñal ¿no tovarich?-

-De alguna manera sí…- concedió Breetai -Pero a pesar de ello. Esas victorias defensivas…- hizo énfasis en la palabra -de poco sirven si no podemos traducirlas en ganancias para la causa de la Rodina, necesitamos tomar la iniciativa, con todos los riesgos que eso implica.-

-¿Quieres atacar? ¿O solo usar a mis fuerzas como escudo humano?-

-Quiero atacar. Y la Flota del Norte tendrá un papel importante en lo que tengo en mente. No solo como una barrera para que mis fuerzas puedan avanzar, sino que incluso si yo termino fallando al final, tú tendrás una victoria con la que podremos negociar desde una posición de fuerza.-

-Suenas bastante seguro de que tu plan tendrá éxito. Pero te recuerdo que necesitaras que haya un apoyo irrestricto de parte del Kremlin y del Estado Mayor del Ministerio…- tomo una expresión dubitativa -Y por lo que tengo entendido, el General Dolza no es un creyente ferviente en esta idea.- no logro ocultar la preocupación que se coló en las últimas palabras que pronuncio.

Mikhail solo encogió sus hombros. Conocía la reputación de Leonid Dolza, también el carácter de este del jefe del estado mayor ruso y podía darse a la idea de buena parte de sus opiniones -Dentro de unos pocos días tendré la autorización escrita de la presidenta. La opinión que tenga el jefe del Estado Mayor sobre mi persona me tiene sin cuidado. Él cooperara, no tiene otra opción.- declaro seguro.

-¿Y si no lo hace? ¿Y si este plan fracasa? Hay muchos factores en juego para garantizar que una operación de esta manera naturaleza pueda efectuarse sin retraso alguno…- ambos hombres algo que no les conviene a muchos de tus detractores. Porque tu cabeza ya tiene precio.-

-Agradezco tu interés, por mi bienestar tovarich.- dijo sin apenas inmutarse Breetai, que contesto con voz pausada pero firme en su punto -El plan tiene que tener éxito tovarich, nosotros haremos nuestra parte. Dolza hará su parte. Después de todo como Jefe del Estado, un fracaso estratégico de esta naturaleza puede hacer que abandone su cargo…- Aunque conocía que no se podía confiar al 100% en la persona de este, por lo menos podía apostar que este no arriesgaría el perder la posición que tanto trabajo, años y favores le había costado finalmentelogrado adquirir. Con eso consiguió que varios que lo hubiesen escuchado, se quedaran calladas…- dio el último sorbo a su taza -el fracaso tendrá un precio muy alto, creo que ambos estamos consciente de eso.- dio unos momentos para que sus palabras cobraran el peso requerido.

-¿Cómo lo hacemos entonces?-

-La estrategia es sencilla, pre posicionaremos a los SSN que aún tenemos disponibles para que nos abran una brecha, al mismo tiempo con nuestras divisiones de bombarderos iniciaremos una campaña de ataques masivos a puntos en el sur de Noruega, el UK, Dinamarca, e incluso llegar hasta Alemania y Holanda.. Solo hasta tener nuestros resultados proyectados, los golpearemos en dos partes.- Breetai comenzó a darle una idea detallada de lo que había planeado.

Sólido, con las maskirovas adecuadas tal y como lo demandaban los preceptos militares rusos. Vladimir Sharpov tuvo que admitir que se trataba de un plan muy bien pensado. Faltaría afinar ciertas cosas, pero se trataba de un plan atrevido y por allí había dicho que la suerte favorecía a los audaces. Durante los últimos meses la industria rusa no ha estado ociosa, se habían producido millones de balas, bombas y explosivos, cientos de miles de armas e incluso vehículos terrestres de todo tipo que iban desde motocicletas todo terreno para reconocimiento hasta vehículos de comando, camiones utilitarios,, tanques y artillería autopropulsada, muchos nuevos de fábrica otros sencillamente modelos algo desfasados pero actualizados, centenares de nuevas aeronaves e incluso varias nuevas unidades para la Armada rusa en general. Ambos oficiales sabían que la cadena de suministros sería el factor determinante una vez que la pelea entrara a sus fases finales. El Cáucaso, el Mar Negro y los gobiernos aliados en Irán e Iraq proporcionaban una muy buena parte de los recursos energéticos del bloque, que casi en su totalidad podía desplazar por tierra sus suministros por tierra, desde la provincia lejana Nanjing en, China, hasta la frontera entre Polonia y Alemania, una ventaja de la cual el UEG no disponía. Por lo que había que concentrar los esfuerzos allí y en Europa. Ahora que el teatro asiático había caído en un periodo de baja actividad pero que se volvía lenta e inexorablemente hacia el ESBIN.

-¿Cuándo será la ofensiva terrestre?-

-Aún no he sido informado, esa será decisión del Ejército hasta donde puedo entender cuando la nieve se derrita y buena parte del hielo desaparezca. Necesitamos de buen terreno para que nuestros blindados puedan rodar, además de adiestrar a nuestras divisiones de reemplazo para que puedan pelear de forma efectiva. Sin mencionar del aspecto del componente aéreo, tenemos que asegurar los cielos o de lo contrario un ataque terrestre fallara.- había bastantes factores en juego que tenían que resolverse antes, pero tenía la convicción de que la siguiente gran ofensiva del ESBIN sería una verdaderamente masiva.

Sharpov concordó con este -Tengo el mismo problema con mis batallones de infantes, solo tengo dos brigadas desplegadas con otra apenas en instrucción, tengo a las VDV y tropas del OMON y el ejército desplegadas por nuestro perímetro en Noruega haciendo incursiones en Dinamarca e incluso hemos apoyado operaciones en Europa Central.- Por eso es que entendía el apremio de Breetai. La flota por sí sola no podría lograr lo que este tenía en la cabeza, tenían que apoyarse en el resto de las otras ramas de la milicia rusa. -Lo que me estas pidiendo es razonable, sin embargo necesitare reacomodar mis tropas y tiempo para entrenar una brigada de infantería naval de reemplazo.-

-Entiendo eso perfectamente y no tengo problemas con ello…- murmuro Mikhail -como te dije, lo único que pretendo es asegurarme que tendré la cooperación de la flota y la tuya en particular cuando sea tiempo de atacar.-

-Y la tendrás.- le aseguro Vladimir.

Una vez concluida la parte formal de la conversación y mientras esperaba que el grupo de ataque llegara a sus bases, ambos hombres revivieron anécdotas de antaño cuando apenas eran estudiantes u oficiales navales recién graduados. Para Breetai a pesar de toda la evidente incomodidad que había entre ellos, era agradable hasta cierto punto el volver hablar con un viejo amigo, algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo ese tiempo probaría ser breve, cuando uno de sus asistentes toco la puerta de la puerta y le entrego a Sharpov un reporte clasificado, haciendo que su anfitrión clavara su vista en el mapa -Porque necesitaremos todas las buenas noticias… acabamos de perder el K-480 Ak Bars- dijo entregando el reporte a Breetai que lo leyó en especial la parte que marcaba las coordenadas de la última comunicación del submarino.

-Eso es en las aguas de Malaya Lopatka…- dijo con cierto grado de sorpresa. Quien sea que fuese el intruso, estaba demasiado dentro de una zona que en teoría debería estar segura.

-Tenemos un espía. Que hay que encontrar a toda costa…- con eso Sharpov se alejó de él -temo que te deberé esa botella de vodka mi amigo.- para dirigirse a una consola de comunicaciones necesitaba enviar ordenes urgentes a sus unidades y grupos de patrulla.

_-Supongo que nos tomaremos después ese trago. Tovarich- _fue en lo único que logro pensar Mikhail al ver a su amigo partir. Pronto él también lo hizo ya que tenía muchas cosas por hacer antes de regresar a su cuartel de operaciones y aún necesitaba hablar con varias personas más.

* * *

><p>Cuarteles Conjuntos Permanente, Northwood.<p>

El reloj marcaba las 17:05 hrs, pero la actividad en la oficina del CINCMARCOM no daba signos de detenerse, reunión tras reunión Don Hayes había perdido la cuenta de cuantas tazas de Earl Grey se había tomado ni de cuantos scones* en sus diferentes variedades había degustado. Solo sabía que era seguro que tampoco cenaría en casa esta noche, quizás ni siquiera llegaría a la mismacasa. En ese momento al menos una docena de oficiales con el rango mínimo de coronel o similar estaban analizando la situación que imperaba en su zona de operaciones, llevaban cerca de dos horas poniéndose al día.

-Tendremos que ajustar nuestro despliegue…- Admitió un oficial naval noruego que pertenecía a la sección de operaciones del comando. -Más ataques de esta naturaleza y perderemos la cadena de radares en las islas.-

-Sin mencionar que pueden incrementar sus incursiones en Islandia, Noruega o incluso atreverse y atacar Dinamarca o el UK.- declaro Busby tras observar los puntos que su colega nórdico marco.

-Peor aún no he hemos podido establecer una nueva ofensiva sostenida contra ellos, en el Mar de Noruega.- Insistió el Coronel Ackerson del USMC el oficial de enlace americano y responsable de coordinar cualquier operación anfibia en el comando. -Necesitamos realizar una campaña así sea de manera limitada en contra de la flota de superficie y sus zonas de operación en los fiordos del norte del país.-

- En estos momentos carecemos de los números para hacerlo, una parte de la flota está en sus puertos recibiendo ya sea reparaciones, mantenimiento o reaprovisionamiento. Podríamos organizar un grupo de ataque naval, pero se enfrentaran con una fuerte resistencia en el momento en que asomen sus proas por allá. - agrego Busby.

-Antes deberemos neutralizar Svallbard y los radares aéreos que han colocado en esta y la costa noruega.- aporto Liam O'Blair, el jefe de operaciones aéreas asignado al comando. -Difícil porque tienen al menos dos A-50 en la zona y otro más en reserva… no tendremos la sorpresa si llegamos desde el aire.-

Donald por fin se unió a la conversación -¿Un asalto con fuerzas especiales en las bases donde operan?.-

Fue el turno del Brigadier Tomlinson del Ejército británico -Esos Manstay operan desde Kola. Rotando sus bases con regularidad… - señalo en el mapa las ubicaciones de las bases aéreas rusas.- solo utilizan las bases y pistas que han capturado o levantado en caso de emergencias. A pesar de ser un blanco jugoso, llevar a un mínimo de dos equipos para hacer esa intervención será en extremo complicado. Sin mencionar que usar inserción aérea es riesgoso en Noruega…- alzo la vista para ver a su jefe, que entendió el gesto.

-Podríamos recurrir a los bombarderos furtivos norteamericanos- comento el Brigadier Kurt Meyen, era el oficial noruego agregado al staff de Hayes. Un hombre competente que mantenía su profesionalismo a pesar del hecho de que la mitad de su país era ocupado por las fuerzas el ESBIN y que con cada día que pasaba las fuerzas noruegas recibían un castigo estremecedor a pesar de contar con el apoyo de sus aliados de la NATO.

-Lo dudo sinceramente.- Ackerson movió su cabeza -Esos pájaros llevan armamento guiado, pero no están equipados para misiones SEAD. Y hasta donde sé la USAF no piensa adecuarlos para esa misión.-

-Son escasos para arriesgarlos por unos puestos de SAMs- O'Blair suspiro rascándose la cabeza -si dependiera de mí, yo no lo haría.-

Pero el noruego daría el brazo a torcer. -Tendríamos que hacerlo desde el mar, el único método son los submarinos pero los nuestros están con otras misiones de momento. Los norteamericanos tienen a un par frente a Kola para recolectar ELINT, sobre la flota y los regimientos aéreos rusos.-

-Y no querrán moverlos por una acción como esta.- agrego O'Bair.

Hayes coincidió con este. -Tampoco deseo que lo hagan, esas naves nos están proporcionando un buen tiempo de reacción cada vez que nos alertan de un ataque ruso. Aunque podríamos analizar los despliegues y conseguir una fuerza de incursión exclusiva de submarinos, aunque llevara tiempo.-

-Si esa es una buena opción…- concedió Ackerson.

-Primero debemos limpiar la zona de submarinos y de minas.- analizo Donald -Eso nos llevara tiempo.-

-Regresamos al punto de inicio.- si había frustración en Meyen, este no lo demostró por los momentos.

La discusión iba y venía, con los miembros de su estado mayor intercambiando ideas u objeciones de un lado para el otro. Pero lo verdaderamente preocupante para Hayes era el hecho de que los rusos hiciesen un cambio de táctica tan brusco a lo acostumbrado._-No enviaron aviones de ECM para cubrir el avance.- _ Claro que en una guerra quien se queda atascado repitiendo las mismas tácticas está condenado a que estas se le devuelvan. En este conflicto en particular ambos bandos han sido particularmente hábiles a la hora de aprender las jugadas del enemigo. Como mucho una táctica que de buenos resultados una vez, podrá ser repetida en una segunda oportunidad. Si se tentaba a la suerte utilizándola una tercera vez, era solo invitar al desastre. _-Así es esto, ellos cambian sus tácticas, nosotros respondemos y nos adecuamos para que ellos vuelva a cambiar y tratar de mantenernos siempre un paso atrás.- _

-Fueron muy atrevidos al no enviar a Bears con ECM y mandarnos a sus cazas con equipos de interferencia.- Busby que ahora se llevaba una taza de té a la boca pronuncio sin proponérselo la idea que rondaba a su jefe.

-…esa tarea se la dejaron a sus cazas que tampoco presionaron a nuestros muchachos, a pesar de poseer cierta ventaja con sus Flankers.- las palabras de O'Blair lo hicieron regresar a la discusión. -Su comandante aéreo desempolvo el libro de tácticas, esa en particular la implementaron los americanos en Vietnam…- hablo con cierta sorna hacia Ackerson.

Pero este solo le respondió con una mueca -Iván no es estúpido y esa es una idea que ya han aplicado en otras ocasiones, como en Kaliningrado. Aunque la usan esporádicamente para que nos rompamos la cabeza esperándola todo el tiempo.-

Hayes acordó en silencio con las palabras del marine americano -Creo que todos coincidimos en que debemos retomar el control de las acciones del teatro.- Todos sus oficiales se mostraron de acuerdo en sus palabras. -Puede que después de que efectuamos el desembarco de refuerzos al sur de Noruega y perdimos dos portaaviones, nos hemos abstenido de realizar más incursiones de ese tipo.- todos guardaban silencio. -Sin embargo no podemos quedarnos cediéndoles la iniciativa, pero tampoco podemos comprometernos a una gran ofensiva, en momentos en que nuestros recursos están en otra parte, así que necesitamos presentarle a SACEUR ideas que podamos realizar de inmediato y que sean los primeros pasos para reestablecer nuestro control en la zona.-

Su colega de la RAF respondió de inmediato. -Ataquemos sus cisternas en sus zonas de reabastecimiento aéreo cerca de Svallbard. Haremos muy riesgoso su aprovisionamiento en el aire en esa zona si los emboscaremos en el aire.-

-Podemos usar los F-35C de la Fleet Air Arm o incluso los F-22 de la USAF para esto. Sorprendiendo a todas las cisternas que podamos…- Ackerson siguió la idea del oficial ingles -después de que el siguiente grupo de Backfires que ataque vaya a su blancos.-

-Funcionaria una o dos veces a lo mucho pero les haríamos muy difícil el trazar rutas directas, limitandose solo a aquellas con amplios radios de maniobra, sería un viaje de A C sin pasar por B…- agrego Meyen.-Sin mencionar que forzaríamos a cambiar su despliegue.-

-De esa manera los forzaremos a llevar más combustible en el viaje de ida, lo que significa menor armamento en sus bahías.- Busby se mostró entusiasmado. -Pero sobretodo menor tiempo de vuelo supersónico para ellos.-

-Lo que se traduce en mayor tiempo para colocar nuestras CAP o buques antiaéreos para nosotros.- Hayes se convencía con cada segundo que pasaba de esa idea.

-Sin olvidar que cualquier probable escolta también se meterá en problemas de combustible.- comento Meyen. -Incluso aunque sea improbable, si hay aparatos que se devuelven a la pista que han levantado en Svallbard. Pudiéramos atacarla con los Tomahawks de nuestros submarinos. Tampoco necesitaríamos muchos para esto.-

Las palabras del Noruego fueron el último empujón que necesito Donald.-Caballeros ya tenemos una opción. Ray una vez que terminemos con la planeación general dedícate a esto…- se dirigió a Busby que se encontraba haciendo marcaciones en los mapas.

-Señor.- le respondió su jefe de staff

-Bien, es un primer paso pero necesitamos más.- añadió Donald consciente de que su trabajo apenas acababa de comenzar. -Tendré una reunión mañana con SACEUR y requerimos más alternativas.- recorrió rápidamente los rostros de todos los presentes, en todos ellos observaba con satisfacción la determinación de militares profesionales para cumplir con su deber. -Ojala hayan traído ropa adicional, porque nos quedaremos toda la noche si es necesario.-

Así las horas de la tarde pasaron y antes de que Donald o alguien del grupo se diera cuenta serian casi las 2100 hrs, aun con mucho trabajo por hacer por delante, por lo que decidió darles a su gente, un descanso para que cenaran y se dieran una ducha para reanudar actividades en una hora, la guardia nocturna de Northwood ya había tomado posesión de las instalaciones manteniendo todos los servicios operando por el resto de la noche y parte de la madrugada del día siguiente, así que el comedor, los servicios sanitarios, pero en especial las comunicaciones vía satélite y la sala de operaciones, estarán a la disposición del personal en cuanto se necesite.

Sentado en su escritorio, ocupado en cenar ya que nadie podía dirigir una guerra con el estómago hambriento, cayó en cuenta de que solo había pasado en Dravelltown dos noches de la semana pasada y que esta semana parecería que serían aún menos noches. Mientras el marino daba un bocado a su emparedado de tocino con queso y champiñones dejo escapar un suspiro, el emparedado era bueno pero no se comparaba a los que hacia su Sarah. _-No hay horario de oficina en una guerra.-_Esa era una realidad tan clara como el día, y Donald lo supo mucho antes que muchos de sus colegas, compañeros de clase, que, que como él ya eran eran ahora oficiales almirantes, ya varios de ellos. Para estos tal momento fue cuando cruzaron las puertas del Real Colegio Naval Britannia hace poco más tres décadas ya de ese día.

Ese no era el caso para Donald Winthorpe Hayes, que mirando una de las fotos que reposaba en su escritorio dio un breve repaso rápido de su vida. Los colores se habían perdido un poco como era de esperarse, pero allí además de su madre se encontraban tres generaciones de Hayes. Su abuelo que sirvió en las dos guerras mundiales, su padre que sirvió en la segunda, además de Corea, Malasia y tantos otros lugares que no lograba recordar en esos momentos, y dos jóvenes uno con uniforme de guardiamarina, el segundo más alto que todos en la foto como un reluciente teniente de la RN. _-¡Tanto tiempo ha pasado!- _exclamo cuando se dio cuenta que apenas reconocía a las personas que estaban en esa foto. No que no supiera de quienes se tratase, era sencillamente el paso del tiempo había dejado su marca en todos. Rió recordando los pormenores de ese día, ya que él terminaría descubriendo que tenía alergia a las almejas, pero pronto su expresión adopto un tono más dubitativo.

Su vida entera había sido dirigida hacia el lugar donde se encontraba ahora. Tal como su abuelo Alexander había hecho con su padre, este se había encargado de aleccionar a sus hijos en el único camino aceptable para un Hayes… dedicar su vida al mar y al reino. Tanto Ian, su hermano mayor, como él aceptaron con entereza tal propósito. _-Quién lo hubiese imaginado Ian, yo un Almirante.- _su hermano había caído en acción hacia ya tres décadas. El rostro se le hizo un nudo al viejo marino, al recordar a su hermano un entusiasta del rugby, adepto de la música de jazz americana. Un prometedor oficial de sistemas, que vio su carrera truncada, cuando una bomba lanzada por un Skyhawk argentino cayó en su buque que patrullaba el Estrecho de San Carlos.

-¿Dime hermano?...- paso sus dedos por el rostro sonriente de Ian, tratando de que ese fuese el recuerdo predominante de este, y no como lo vio cuando fue repatriado… dentro de un ataúd cerrado por el estado en que se encontraban sus restos.. -Alguna vez imaginaste como terminaría todo para nuestra familia.- suspiro profundamente.

La muerte de su hermano, fue un golpe durísimo para él y sus padres, pero para su abuelo fue un golpe fatal, el viejo fallecería a finales de ese mismo año. Ya que Ian era su predilecto, no que él le guardase rencor alguno a su hermano por eso. Él era una persona en extremo talentosa y sobresalía en todo lo que se propusiera, más por el hecho de poseer un talento y habilidad poco común, que a la voluntad de hierro que heredó de su familia paterna, y que Don también había heredado. En un giro inesperado del destino, el talento de su hermano, parecía haber sobrevivido en la sobrina que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocer.

_-Tú hermano hará grandes cosas, eso se lo aseguro Hayes, está hecho de la madera adecuada para este deber…-_ recuerda que le dijo uno de sus instructores en Britannia, durante su primer día en el colegio_. -Llegara lejos… ¿Y usted?-_ la expresión del mismo, demostraba que no estaba muy convencido después de ver al menor de los hermanos, que había aprobado sus exámenes de admisión no con los mejores puntajes.

Más que una depreciación de su persona. Don tomo esas palabras como un aliciente para demostrar que el no viviría a la sombra de su hermano. Así que se labro su propio camino en la Royal Navy. Demostrando su carácter, dedicación y valía a la institución y al Reino Unido, participando en diversas operaciones y guerras, sirviendo en puestos administrativos y logísticos, cuando fue necesario, comandando buques y hombres en combate, cuando sus decisiones han representado el éxito o fracaso para sus fuerzas, representados de manera absoluta en forma de vivir o morir.

_-Y ahora estoy aquí.-_

Fue en ese momento que alzo la vista para contemplar sus dominios por decirlo de alguna manera. Era amplia y espaciosa a comparación de otras oficinas en los cuarteles, a pesar de las modernizaciones en las tuberías, red eléctrica, telefónica e inalámbrica, seguía conservando ese aspecto grandilocuente que caracterizaba a los espacios empleados por los altos oficiales de antaño de la Royal Navy, en las paredes se encontraban colgadas varias pinturas que capturaban momentos de prominentes batallas, acompañadas de algún retrato de marinos ingleses, varios de ellos miembros de los Hayes, que llenaban páginas de historia que se perdía en los anales del reino.

Ahí en esa oficina amueblada a base del roble negro más fino, y resistente a la vez que pudo encontrarse se encontraba él, la catorceava generación de los Hayes en servir a su país y a su soberano. Le había tomado tiempo llegar hasta el almirantazgo, pero el esfuerzo y sacrificio que él y su amada Sarah habían realizado se había visto recompensado. No habría llegado tan lejos, ni mucho menos conseguido la mitad de lo que había logrado de no haber sido por ella.

-Todo es gracias a ti querida.- dijo con evidente amor al observar la foto más reciente que adornaba el escritorio. En la misma, Donald y Sarah se encontraban flaqueando a su hija que mostraba su DSO en su mano derecha, mientras que el resto de las medallas que había recibido aquella tarde en Ciudad Macross colgaban de su uniforme de gala.

Cuando conoció Sarah, ella era apenas poco más que una joven, había superado la adolescencia hacía poco tiempo, pero que ya llevaba un cierto periodo como pianista en la Orquesta Sinfónica de Londres, que se presentó en el Henry Wood Hall en ocasión del Jubileo de Plata de la reina, mientras que el apenas era un joven recién egresado de Britannia, que había sido invitado a la presentación gracias a amigos de la familia. En esa ocasión él había quedado impresionado por la madurez de la que hacía gala la joven de cabellos castaños, que podía conversar no solo de música, sino también de historia, política y literatura sin sentirse intimidada en lo más mínimo por personas que eran autoridades en aquellos campos y que frecuentaban esos círculos, como se podía esperar de la hija de una eminente familia de comerciantes emparentados con la nobleza y que sin embargo aún conservaba sencillez en el trato con las personas. Así que no dudo en pedir los favores que fuesen necesarios para solicitar una cita con la joven mujer, esta vez sin chaperones de por medio. Para su alegría, ella dijo sí.

-Ese fue nuestro comienzo querida…- una cita se convirtió en otra, un almuerzo en una cena, salidas al teatro, al cine o a algún concierto, antes de que Donald se diese cuenta llego el momento de su primer despliegue y ambos se escribieron cartas los primeros seis meses que este paso desplegado en Hong Kong, para cuando regreso Donald Hayes sabía que estaba enamorado de esa joven, y no dudo en pedirle matrimonio. Tomo la foto -Tú has sido mi ancla, a pesar de mis múltiples yerros.- Sarah estuvo allí consolando a sus padres cuando la noticia de la muerte de su hermano llego hasta ellos, los acompaño en la tortura de su funeral mientras en se encontraba luchando en las Falklands, y repitió lo mismo cuando su abuelo falleció. Después el anuncio del primer embarazo de Sarah y el inicio de un calvario de casi tres años que lo vio distanciarse de su familia por sugerirle el dejar a su mujer y encontrar a una capaz de continuar el linaje… eso hasta que su pequeña Elizabeth llego al mundo.

-Dios… tanto tiempo ha pasado.- por segunda vez en la noche Donald se había quedado pasmado ante el evidente paso del tiempo y las transformaciones que acarrea en su estela para todo lo que lo rodea.

Allí estaba su niña, su bebe -así esta estuviese cerca de cumplir los 29 años de edad- luciendo esplendorosa en su familiar uniforme negro de gala, con una expresión calmada pero decididamente orgullosa y más aún feliz, con una sonrisa que su padre no le había visto en muchísimo tiempo, la quinceava generación de los Hayes en la Royal Navy miraba hacia el futuro, mientras que él junto con su esposa agradecían la oportunidad de tener un momento así fuese breve como familia, después de tanto tiempo alejados. Parecía mentira que aquella mujer, fuese su misma niña, que fue la adoración de su anciano padre, que la arropo como el tesoro más valioso que se pudiese tener. _-Tú llegada fue una bendición para todos nosotros.- _

Sus padres afectados por las muertes de su hermano, y abuelo recibieron a la pequeña sietemesina con los brazos abiertos, y se centraron en dedicarle todas las atenciones necesarias. Los regalos extravagantes eran la norma en cada cumpleaños de esta, vestidos finamente confeccionados, juguetes que pocos pudieron haberse permitido, instrumentos musicales cuando esta comenzó a demostrar la aptitud musical que heredó de su madre, joyas, paseos por globo aerostático, incluso además de un pony donde aprendió equitación, su hija era propietaria de un pequeño velero, que su abuelo mando hacer poco antes de que el momento de partir de este mundo le llegase.

Si debía ser honesto, la carrera militar no fue la primera opción que él y Sarah consideraron para su hija aunque no por eso la educaron aislándola del mundo, Al contrario, cierto que como una Hayes -la heredera del legado-, Lisa fue educada para aspirar siempre a la excelencia, a servir a su país. Pero Elizabeth siempre demostró su determinación desde que era una niña y todas las anécdotas que su abuelo le contase cuando pequeña, las historias recopiladas en las crónicas familiares, la forma en como le gustaba pasar tiempo en el estudio de Dravelltown que Donald usaba como oficina particular, todo eso inclino la balanza hacia la elección que su hija hizo. En retrospectiva, el alegrarse cuando ella les anuncio a sus padres sobre que entraría a la armada, había probado ser un recuerdo probo ser un recuerdo agridulce.

_-Y ahora estoy pagando esa decisión…-_ Se lamentó Donald. -Todo marchaba bien. Pero tenía que volver arruinarlo.-

* * *

><p><em>Barrió militar de la Base Macross, Ciudad Macross, Isla Ataria del Sur.<em>

_Donald estaba sentado en el sofá de la pequeña casa asignada a Lisa. Tratando de distraerse en algo, cualquier cosa para evitar no mirar el reloj, y así no desesperarse por el paso del tiempo. En unas horas él y Sarah debían de partir de regreso a Inglaterra y significa que tendrían que despedirse de su hija, dejo salir un breve suspiro. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no ansiaba particularmente regresar a sus deberes en la armada. Aunque eso significara darle la espalda a un comando de cuatro estrellas como hasta hace poco se le había otorgado. _

_«Como si lo fueses a hacer Donald» se dijo. Tal idea solo era una ilusión, no había luchado por tanto tiempo para conseguir una posición como esa como para dejar pasar la oportunidad, especialmente en las circunstancias en las que se daba. Pero lo que le preocupaba todavía más era Lisa. Aunque era obvio que su hija había logrado grandes progresos como una miembro de su tripulación, además de desenvolverse mucho mejor con las personas fuera del trabajo como lo probaba la boda en la que ella había sido dama de honor principal. _

_Sintió un pequeño golpecito en una de sus piernas, que lo hizo mirar hacia abajo. -¿Ahora qué quieres?- _

_Rags por su parte solo abrió el hocico dejando caer la pelota que llevaba consigo y le movió la cola al tiempo que le daba el equivalente canino a una sonrisa. -De acuerdo.- comento resignado mientras tomaba la pelota y la lanzaba al otro extremo de la sala. Su esposa era muy quisquillosa cuando se trataba de la cocina por lo que el can, fue echado de la misma a pesar de las suplicas que le hizo a Lisa, por lo que Donald tenía que cuidarlo por los momentos. -Ojala no tarden demasiado.-_

_Para el patriarca Hayes era obvio que su hija había encontrado una cierta medida de estabilidad durante -en su opinión personal- su prolongada estancia asignada en el Macross, como constaban las numerosas fotos que adornaban las paredes y muebles en la sala. En ella se retraba a una joven mujer con una sonrisa un tanto tímida, que trataba de comportarse como una persona común y corriente, saliendo con sus amigos, yendo a la playa, en un momento de descanso de su trabajo, o simplemente haciendo algo mundano. Como lo atestiguaba la foto enmarcada que reposaba en la mesa de la sala, de ella sosteniendo en su regazo a Rags mientras este se paraba de patitas en el pecho de la mujer y le daba un lengüetazo en una mejilla. Más aún, en varias de esas fotos sus ojos comenzaban a mostrar un brillo que él no le había visto en mucho tiempo._

_No tenía dudas en que siendo críticos sus años en la isla habían sido una influencia positiva en Lisa, ella se había vuelto una profesional sumamente competente, eso podía verse en el modo en que se desenvolvía mientras se ocupó de la delegación británica en su estancia en la isla y la manera en cómo le guardaban una evidente deferencia que buena parte del personal militar, en especial los enlistados y por sorprendente que pareciera, de los pilotos. Tanto que varios de sus colegas le confiaron en privado que si su hija estuviese interesada en un cambio de asignación, más de uno estaría dispuesto a recibirla en sus respectivos comandos. «Henry estará echando humo por su nariz y las orejas.» se permitió sonreír imaginando al ruso con una expresión casi caricaturesca. No era claro que ella era una oficial valiosa para el Comandante del Macross y de todo el grupo de combate. _

_«Claro que no pasara» Don conocía a su hija y ella no abandonaría un puesto mientras no hubiese concluido su misión, solo por el propósito de avanzar en su carrera. «Podría ver la manera de que su cambio sea de manera oficial, ella no rehusaría una orden, pero tendría que haber buenas razones para dicho cambio» Las cosas cambian con el tiempo y el nepotismo ya no era algo particularmente bien visto en los tiempos que se vivían, no que Lisa hubiese necesitado de favores para llegar a donde se encontraba, por el contrario ella había destacado por sus propios méritos y eso era algo que llenaba de orgullo a Donald._

_-Vaya quieres más- comento cuando Rags le llevo la pelota -De acuerdo.- volvió a tirar la pelota y el perro volvió a ir tras ella a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus pequeñas patitas. _

_Ahora sin embargo, en opinión de Hayes tal vez fuera el momento adecuado de cambiar de aires de nuevo y mirar hacia adelante en su carrera y su vida personal. Regresar a casa por así decirlo, servir en Europa donde los oficiales competentes y eficaces nunca estaban de más o servir en una unidad exclusivamente británica. Tenía muchas razones para quererla de regreso y si hiciese un esfuerzo suficiente en esa dirección, tal vez si pudiera convencerla de que regresara pronto a casa., el problema era que la mayoría de estas pasaban por motivos más bien personales, como el tenerla más cerca de ellos, en un lugar o destino donde pudiese estar en contacto con ella con mayor facilidad y no pidiendo más favores a gente suspicaz como su amigo Henry, o a Ethan. En lugar de razones puramente profesionales como se pudiesen esperar. _

_-¿No tienes previsto cansarte al parecer?- comento fastidiado cuando Rags regreso con la pelota de nuevo. Pero el canino no pareció entenderle por lo que volvió a repetir la operación una vez más. -De acuerdo- se había resignado finalmente._

_Lisa estaba profesionalmente en el camino correcto, aspiraba a una posición mejor que sin duda llegaría, pero había respondido con creces a sus responsabilidades asignadas, por ese lado no tenía que preocuparse. Un día en un futuro si todo salía bien, Donald vaticinaba que su hija, podría llegar a convertirse en la primera mujer en comandar un navío en la Royal Navy, incluso podría llegar a ser la primera en alcanzar un rango en el almirantazgo británico. -Diablos ella podría ser First Lord of the Sea*…- esa idea le produjo una breve sonrisa -aunque creo que el titulo tendría que cambiarse.- Era sin embargo, el aspecto personal de la vida de su hija sin embargo era lo que le preocupaba. _

_Definitivamente su hija se había vuelto una persona extrovertida como lo atestiguaba su comportamiento durante su tiempo fuera de servicio, eso era un alivio para él. No todo era de color rosa sin embargo, aunque le resultase difícil admitirlo su hija al parecer se estaba reponiendo a su duelo por Karl, y se mostraba más consciente de la presencia masculina alrededor suyo, no que eso fuese particularmente malo, Dios sabe que él estaría feliz de que su hija encontrase a un hombre adecuado para rehacer su vida. Y por eso es que cualquiera que fuese la relación que tuviese con ese piloto Hunter le preocupaba. _

_«Supongo que es natural que me preocupe por ti hija.» se dijo Donald tratando de auto convencerse. «Qué padre no se preocuparía por la vida sentimental de su pequeña.» _

_Era obvio que sin tener una relación sentimental abierta entre ambos, había algo más que simple agradecimiento por haberle salvado la vida o el respeto entre dos colegas de trabajo. No tenía problemas con que el americano fuera amigo de su hija, sin embargo sus intenciones podrían ser algo muy diferente. Era obvio que Lisa tenia reacciones contenidas pero marcadas cuando se tocaba el tema del teniente, como fue obvio en el almuerzo pasado que tuvieron con él y su padre. Por ahora no había mucho que pudiese hacer, quizás mantener bajo observación a Hunter; algo que desde Inglaterra seria problemático. _

_«Tal vez crear las condiciones adecuadas y presentarle más opciones a Lisa.»_

_Las palabras que alguna vez Sarah le dedico retumbaron otra vez en su cabeza «Cuidado Donald, ya una vez trataste de dictar los acontecimientos en la vida de nuestra hija» Seguir ese camino era garantizar el llegar a un atolladero, Lisa era bastante inteligente para ver hacia donde se dirigirían sus intenciones y si él no se manejaba con cuidado podía perder buena parte de lo ganado en esa visita. Así que ahí estaba Donald Hayes tratando de resolver un acertijo y de hallar la estrategia correcta para encarar el dilema que tenía enfrente. -Maldición Elizabeth, ¿porque tuviste que crecer?- dejo escapar derrotado, para centrarse en jugar con el perro y tratar de distraerse._

_En la pequeña cocina de la casa ajenas a las preocupaciones del hombre, dos mujeres se movían con destreza por la misma, algo notable cuando una de ellas se encontraba en silla de ruedas y no era capaz de desplazarse sin tantos inconvenientes._

_-Lisa cariño ¿Cómo va el condimento?- _

_-Ya lo tengo mama- la joven estaba terminando de calentar en el recipiente con salsa gravy. -Cinco minutos más y los pudines estarán listos.-_

_-Muy bien. Fue una suerte haber conseguido ternera en este lugar.- Sarah dio un vistazo al horno, para seguir en lo suyo preparando la jarra de barley wáter* -En verdad me sorprendió que hubiera lugares especializados en cocina internacional.- _

_-Bueno encuentras toda clase de cosas en la isla…- comento su hija -aunque es cierto que lo relacionado a las cocinas orientales predomina, tener gente de tantos lugares es una oportunidad que aquellos buenos comerciantes no dejaran pasar.-_

_-Creo que es cierto- Sarah sonrió. Estar casada con un militar le había enseñado que estos por razones evidentes tenían un estomago bastante resistente. Lo cual significaba que valorasen la comida casera, mucho más que la gente habituada a esta._

_Ninguna de las dos había hablado gran cosa. Pero ambas estaban disfrutando de la compañía de la otra. En especial Lisa, ya que se sentía como si fuera una niña de nuevo, siguiendo a su madre por todo Dravelltown y aprendiendo a cocinar gracias a ella. Pocos sabían que Lisa era una cocinera notable, y eso se debía en gran parte a las lecciones que recibió de su madre, cuando llego a Macross una de las primeras cosas que pregunto a Claudia era donde se encontraba el supermercado, además de los mejores lugares para conseguir ingredientes frescos, Cocinar fue una de las cosas que estrecho la relación entre ambas, ahí en ese minúsculo rincón Riber y Grant compartieron más de una receta, tip y anécdota de sus vidas, ahora que la flamante señora Fockker se había finalmente mudado tenía la casa solo para ella. Por lo que tener compañía para almorzar o cenar iba a volverse un poco más complicado de ahora en adelante. Aunque de eso no tendría que preocuparse por mucho tiempo más, ya que el SDCV-1 regresaría a la acción pronto._

_-De acuerdo esto ya está listo.- declaro su madre con satisfacción. -Pongamos la mesa.-_

_-Ok.-_

_Sarah observo en silencio a su hija, los cambios que había visto en ella definitivamente eran positivos. De pequeña Lisa era una niña bastante introvertida, que tuvo poco contacto con otros niños en sus años de la primaria, los intentos para que ella socializase con los hijos de amigos y conocidos de la familia, tuvieron resultados mixtos, los bailes y eventos sociales a los cuales los Hayes eran invitados y a pesar de que su hija nunca se negó a asistir a esa clase de eventos, tampoco se sintió demasiado cómoda en los mismos. No fue hasta que ingreso al instituto de señoritas a seguir su secundaria y preparatoria. Que Lisa floreció por llamarlo de alguna manera y comenzó a relacionarse mucho más con las personas, aunque de nuevo siguió siendo muy selecta a la hora de establecer relaciones muy personales con la gente._

_La mesa de la casa estaba adornada con un ramo de flores, que le daba más vida a la habitación. Pronto todos los integrantes de la familia estaban sentados y listos para degustar de las chuletas de ternera en salsa de menta pero antes de eso Donald le pedio a su hija ser quien diera las gracias._

_-Querido señor…_

_-Amen.- contestaron a coro sus padres, y con eso se pusieron a degustar los alimentos._

_El almuerzo transcurrió con normalidad los tres hablaban de cualquier tema relacionado o no con la guerra. Sarah por ejemplo hablaba de su labor como parte de un comité de apoyo a las familias militares y de la colección de pájaros cantores que incrementaba siempre que podía. Lisa por su parte intercambiaba historias y anécdotas graciosas sobre los días en Isla Macross, y sus favoritas, historias donde Rags que como ya era costumbre siempre que se quedaba en su casa comía al lado de esta. Don permaneció en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo, escuchando atento todo lo que ellas tenían que decir ya que el ver a su esposa e hija convivir como antaño era suficiente en su opinión. Siguieron hablando de diversos temas hasta que llegaron de manera inevitable a la situación en casa._

_Sarah fue quien comenzó -Bueno las protestas en contra la guerra son cosa de cada día me temo.- dio un breve sorbo a su bebida, tratando de ocultar su incomodidad al hablar del tema -Los pacifistas se plantan y hacen vigilia o un mitin en un lugar, hacen marchas por las calles de diversas ciudades.- _

_-En su mayoría son pacíficas tengo que reconocerlo…- admitió Donald -pero como siempre hay exacerbados en cualquier lugar y son los que terminan perjudicando a una causa.- Donald hablo con ligero malestar al complementar la respuesta de su esposa. -Al menos nuestros "pacifistas"…- había evidente sarcasmo en su voz -tienen el sentido común de no aparecerse en los funerales de algún soldado caído y comenzar a protestar.-_

_-Si Rick me ha comentado…- Lisa jugueteo con su tenedor. Recordando una conversación reciente de un grupo de pilotos en el comedor de oficiales de la base que habían recibido noticias desde casa. -Es indignante.-_

_Una de ellas era el hecho de que un grupo llamados pacifistas protestaron en el cementerio durante el funeral de uno de los pilotos fallecidos en Corea. Por lo general Rick era un hombre tranquilo y un tanto relajado, pero en aquella ocasión la mirada del piloto le indicaba que estaba listo para pelearse con cualquiera que lo provocase. De hecho hubo una racha de mal humor entre los pilotos del Macross por cierto tiempo._

_-Deleznable. Eso es lo que es.- agrego Sarah, todos acordaron en silencio con ella._

_Lo cierto es que el movimiento anti guerra era algo común en todo el Reino Unido y en los países del UEG. Desde que antes que la misma guerra comenzara ya se escuchaban voces clamando por no emplear la violencia para resolver la disputa entre los bloques políticos, sus esfuerzos nobles en objetivo, pero intrascendentes al final de cuentas. Se habían particularmente organizados a escala mundial haciendo protestas multitudinarias y simultaneas en distintas partes del mundo. Pero como era de esperarse había muchos tipos de gente encuadrados en ese movimiento, desde aquellos comprometidos con la no violencia pidiendo por el cese del derramamiento de sangre, hasta los más militantes quienes condenaban la guerra usando cualquier razonamiento, ético, jurídico e incluso religioso a la mano y llegando a quienes el movimiento solo era una excusa para dar rienda suelta a sus impulsos anti sociales y que no eran tan diferentes de los asesinos uniformados que decían combatir._

_Pero más allá de la evidente indignación por la falta de respeto hacia algo tan solemne e importante como lo era el último adiós a un ser querido, el tema era escabroso para Donald y Sarah. Ninguno de los dos deseaba contarle a Lisa que su antigua suegra y cuñado se habían convertido en figuras visibles y bastante vocales del movimiento anti guerra en casa. Organizando protestas semanales en Trafalgar Square sin falta alguna, o participando en debates televisivos o de radio. Mientras que su suegro, con el cual Lisa no se había comunicado en algunos años, se mantenía callado._

_Sintiendo el evidente cambio de humor Lisa trato de cambiar la conversación hacia otros temas. -¿Cómo se encuentra el Almirante Hogson?- se lamentó de su elección cuando su madre la miro con ojos confundidos._

_Donald que aun meditaba la situación de los Riber, se espabilo después de escuchar a su hija -¡Ah!- pero no lo suficiente. -¿Quién?…-_

_-Neil Hogson querido.- Sarah ayudo a su esposo._

_Hogson había sido el jefe del MARCOM previo a su padre. Debió tomar un retiro temprano para lidiar con un cáncer pancreático que le fue detectado en una etapa ya tardía. A pesar de los mejores tratamientos, el diagnostico final había sido demoledor, al compañero de generación de su padre le quedaban pocos meses de vida. Y una vez que su estado se supo, se tomó la decisión de apartarlo de sus deberes. Mal que mal se necesitaba de comandantes que contaran con la disponibilidad física para dirigir las operaciones de la guerra. Por lo que Donald fue seleccionado y asumiría el comando apenas regresase a Inglaterra._

_-Ah Brownie.- Donald se recobró recordando el sobrenombre de su colega, que lo llevaba desde los días en la academia. -Bueno él se encuentra bien dentro de lo cabe, el tratamiento lo ha estabilizado y está aprovechando el tiempo que dispone pasándolo con su familia.- apretó sus labios. -Al menos con sus hijos, se divorció hará cosa de unos 10 años y no volvió a tener alguna otra relación... hasta donde sé.-_

_-Creo que uno de ellos está en la marina.- comento Sarah -y recuerdo que Dianna, su ex esposa me comento la última vez que hablamos que el segundo estaba estudiando para abogado. Hace mucho que no he hablado con ella.-_

_-Fui a la academia con Homer, el mayor de ellos. Agradable, inteligente, buen conversador.- Lisa a su compañero. -Supongo que debe ser especialmente duro para todos ellos. No es fácil lidiar con algo como eso. Lo he visto ahora que he visitado el hospital de la base, llega a ser bastante desconsolador para las familias.- habría un breve dejo de pesar en la voz de su hija._

_-Lo imagino…- agrego Sarah yo también lo he vivido durante mi labor en el grupo de apoyo._

_-Ellos al menos tienen una oportunidad para dejar sus asuntos en orden querida.- Don alcanzo la mano de su esposa. -Eso es algo que agradecen sin dudarlo.- Sarah le sonrió brevemente a su esposo, y ambos miraron hacia su hija que les sonrió de vuelta. _

_-¿Entonces ya tienen sus órdenes Elizabeth?-_

_-Aun no madre pero estoy seguro que pronto las tendremos. Después de todo el Comodoro tuvo varias reuniones con los delegados del UEG mientras estuvieron de visita en la isla. Sabremos más cuando finalmente se convoque al Staff del grupo de batalla y a los oficiales correspondientes.- sin proponérselo, Lisa contesto de forma automática, casi fría a su madre. _

_Sarah no pudo ocultar su desilusión al escuchar esas palabras -¿Entonces regresaran a combatir?-_

_-Aún no tenemos idea del destino. Pero definitivamente zarparemos en cuanto sea posible.-_

_Donald asintió con la cabeza, esa era la naturaleza de su profesión. -Es inevitable Sarah. Mientras estemos en guerra, se requerirá de cada recurso a nuestra disposición.-_

_-De momento nuestra prioridad es terminar de reparar los daños en la nave, eliminar la radiación residual y reemplazar las pérdidas de equipo, materiales y humanas que sufrimos.-_

_-No creo que dicha reunión demore en llegar Lisa. El Macross y su grupo es un recurso valioso para las GDF. Es probable que Henry ya tenga sus siguientes órdenes. Solo espera que las preparaciones alcancen un punto adecuado.- Aunque una parte de su consciencia le dijo que esa era una mentira a medias, otra parte de la misma le dijo que era lo correcto. Ya que era una situación que solo altos oficiales conocían hasta ese momento. -Cuando eso sucede, el staff, junto con el resto del personal del Macross y el grupo serán debidamente informados.- miro a su hija esperando que ella captara la intención de sus palabras. _

_A pesar de que como padre deseaba hablar sobre varas cosas que habían transcurrido en esas reuniones. Como oficial estaba atado por la ética y reglamentos a no revelar información que hasta ese momento era privilegiada y se manejaba solo en algunos círculos. _

_Por atención a su rango, y como el representante del gobierno inglés, Hayes estuvo presente en varias de las reuniones donde se evaluó la situación del teatro del Pacifico en todos sus frentes abiertos, los pasos siguientes destinados a consolidar la ofensiva en Corea, la guerra submarina, la cadena de suministros necesaria para mantener las operaciones, el balance de bajas, la opinión de la población civil y los gobiernos de la zona, cursos de acción, etc. Y los pronósticos en el frente… que en opinión de todos los expertos consultados y los comandantes de operaciones incluidos su amigo Henry Global coincidían que la fase más crítica había pasado y de un balance desfavorable, ahora la situación era una de clara ventaja. Con las perdidas infligidas a las flotas de superficie china y rusa, junto con las perdidas aéreas además la expulsión de las fuerzas norcoreanas de su vecino del sur, las capacidades de proyección de fuerzas del ESBIN en el Pacifico quedaban muy mermadas. Limitándose a las unidades submarinas que eran algo que aun preocupaba a varios comandantes y cualquier fuerza residual que quedase en alguno de sus satélites de la zona como lo eran Sri Lanka o Burma, toda vez que Vietnam e Indonesia, países que a pesar de los lazos históricos con Rusia y China respectivamente habían decidido seguir a la India y declararse neutrales en el conflicto._

_Su hija no lo decepciono -Ciertamente…- Lisa miro a su padre antes de darle -varios hemos supuesto ese curso de acción padre.- sabía que en su calidad de almirante, probablemente supiera más de lo que estuviera dispuesto a admitir. Pero también sabía que él, estuviera siguiendo al pie de la letra los reglamentos sobre información clasificada. -Supongo que pronto lo sabremos.-_

_Lejos de amilanarse por la actitud condescendiente en su opinión de su esposo e hija -Eso lo entiendo Donald. Son los riesgos de la carrera militar, pero lo que preocupa es donde estarán desplegados ahora.- Sarah externo sus preocupaciones. -Aquí ya usaron armas nucleares contra la nave de nuestra Don, ¿Quién te dice que no lo intentaran de nuevo?- a pesar de mostrarse firme ante ellos, estaba demás el señalar que ella estaba preocupada._

_Mientras Donald trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para calmar los temores de su esposa, Lisa se le adelanto levantándose de su asiento para llegar hasta a ella. -Madre sé que estás preocupada por mí…- le tomo la mano. -pero al igual que papa tengo un deber que cumplir a pesar de los riesgos, tú lo sabias, yo lo sé y papa lo sabe también.-_

_-Lisa, hija mía…- Sarah sonrió brevemente -cariño no trates de minimizar una situación preocupante. Lo he vivido por años con tu padre y desde hace algún tiempo contigo. Estoy consciente de todo lo que acarrea servir a un país de la manera en que lo hacen.- _

_-Como todo en la vida mama…- Lisa no pensaba ceder hay multitud de cosas que pueden salir mal en estos tiempos.-_

_-Eso no cambia que me preocupe o piense en ocasiones que los riesgos que ustedes corren son demasiados.- Sarah suspiro al tiempo que le daba a su esposo e hija una sonrisa tan radiante como efímera, para después regresar a su platillo admitiendo silentemente una derrota._

_Tanto Donald como Lisa no dijeron nada, y por el resto del almuerzo nadie hizo alguna clase de intento para continuar con la conversación sobre el tema o algún otro, sin embargo las palabras de su esposa pusieron al jerarca Hayes en una encrucijada. Claro que Sarah tenía razón al preocuparse por Lisa, no solo era una militar en una guerra, con los riesgos que todos en la familia conocían que este acarreaba. La nave en que servía era en efecto un activo estratégico, cuya pérdida sería un golpe durísimo para el UEG, desde el punto que se viese. Y algo le pasaba a su hija, Donald Hayes no estaba del todo seguro de saber cómo reponerse a dicha perdida, peor aún. No tenía idea de cómo lidiar con ella si ese escenario llegase a darse. _

_Sus cavilaciones privadas fueron interrumpidas por el anuncio de la hora del postre, los panecillos horneados y la mermelada de frutas con las cuales eran complementados contribuyeron a relajar el ambiente, y entre comentarios y alguna anécdota curiosa la sobremesa transcurrió sin demasiados sobresaltos._

_-Uhmm…- _

_-¿Sarah?-_

_Lisa se tensó de inmediato al ver como su madre se llevaba las manos a la cabeza -Madre ¿te sientes bien?- _

_-Estoy bien, pero creo que necesito un descanso.- admitió apenada esta al ver la preocupación en los rostros de ambos… -los doctores dicen que es normal que presente agotamiento…- trato de calmar los temores de su hija. -combinas la edad y lo ajetreado que ha resultado este viaje y este es lo que resulta.- _

_Con eso la llevaron a la habitación de Lisa para que descansara por un rato, había tiempo hasta que tomaran el vuelo de regreso. Donald regreso para recoger la mesa, mientras que Lisa se dispuso a lavar los platos, y después prosiguieron degustando un poco del té que aún se encontraba caliente._

_-Y así es como gracias al clima bastante malo en el Mar del Norte, __se una de las razones por las que accedí a venir hasta aquí y participar en la comitiva.-_

_-Ya veo.- Lisa bajo la mirada brevemente con una sensación agridulce formándose en su boca, claro que para su padre venia primero su deber como oficial de la RN antes que cualquier cosa, si la situación fuera diferente, era seguro suponer que él no hubiese consentido en faltar a sus responsabilidades inmediatas en su comando. Eso era algo que ella entendía mucho mejor después de su tiempo de servicio. -Bien en ese caso, ha sido bueno que tú y mama hayan podido venir hasta aquí.-_

_Era obvio que ella se sentía un tanto incomoda, no que él la culpase de alguna forma por eso. No habían prácticamente hablado a solas en años, así que era difícil saber cuál era un tema adecuado para conversar. A pesar de ello Donald no iba a abandonar cuando apenas había comenzado de nuevo a acercarse de su hija. -Lisa, tú madre y yo no hubiésemos permitido el perdernos una oportunidad como esta hija, incluso si uno de nosotros no hubiese podido acudir a este compromiso…- la voz del viejo marino llevaba un visible rastro de emoción poco común en él, hacia juego con la expresión inusualmente suave que llevaba en su rostro. -El otro no hubiera tardado en hacerlo. Tú sabes que eso es cierto.-_

_Don trato de romper el hielo y mantener a su hija hablando con él, no le importaba el tema, solo que ella le hablase. -Y dime ¿Qué harás con la casa ahora?- Era la primera vez que ambos se encontraban solos desde que él y Sarah viajaron a la isla, por lo que no sabía exactamente que esperar de Lisa. _

_-No lo sé…- Lisa movió su cabeza, mientras suspiraba -técnicamente una nueva compañera debería ser asignada conmigo… aunque he pensado en solicitar un cambio de residencia y moverme a una de las casas para oficiales superiores. _

_-¿Pero?- Don sintió un dejo de nostalgia en la voz de su hija _

_-Esta después de todo era una para enlistados y oficiales menores. Le he agarrado algo de cariño, debo de confesar- dijo su hija mientras recordaba alguna de las anécdotas que sucedieron en la misma. _

_Como la vez que después de una pelea particularmente desagradable con Claudia, un Roy Fockker preocupado y un tanto pasado de copas, entro en medio de la noche por la ventana que pensó daba a la habitación de esta, solo para terminar recibiendo una fuerte descarga eléctrica cortesía de un "taser" empuñado por una asustada Lisa que por fortuna no encontró su arma reglamentaria. Por los siguientes meses ni Claudia, Rick, el trió, o sus pilotos del Skull le permitieron olvidar ese desastre. _

_-Ahora que Claudia se ha ido, creo que este lugar resulta algo grande para una sola persona…- Hayes examino la expresión de Lisa ante sus siguientes palabras -tal vez un cambio de ambiente sea adecuado.- _

_-Tal vez.- concedió Lisa cuya mirada se posaba en las pinturas que colgaban de las paredes de la sala -aunque no sé si quiera irme de aquí aún.- contesto sin mirar a su padre -Además es probable que no tenga tiempo para empacar, saldremos de nuevo al mar pronto creo que eso debes de saberlo.-_

_-No con gran exactitud…- admitió Hayes -pensé que Henry aún no había hablado contigo, o con su staff.-_

_-No formalmente, pero ha comentado a algunos de nosotros el hecho de que es probable que se nos ordene ir al Océano Indico y al Medio Oriente. Los altos mandos consideran que la situación puede manejarse con los recursos actualmente a disposición en el Pacifico.-_

_-Y sienten que el Macross puede ser aprovechado en otro lugar…- Donald evito mostrarse sorprendido ante tal curso de acción. -Si esa era algunas de las opciones que se barajaron sobre su despliegue. Alguien habrá sido particularmente convincente a la hora de presentar su caso._

_-Supongo.- fue todo lo que su hija menciono. Habiendo estudiado a su padre durante estos días, Lisa era consciente de que había algo que inquietaba a este -¿Cómo va la transición a tu nuevo comando?-_

_-Rápida…- respondió sin dudarlo -Lisa voy a contarte algo que va en contra de las regulaciones, pero siento que es necesario que sepas.- Eso capturo la atención de su hija._

_-La verdad es que si bien MARCOM está cambiando en su jefatura por las razones conocidas. Lo cierto es que varios comandos del teatro están siendo sujetos a una reestructuración en plazas importantes.-_

_-¿Es por desempeño deficiente de sus funciones o por desgaste mental?-_

_Hayes sonrió mentalmente, su hija era bastante lista. Conocía bien como se manejaban ciertas cuestiones en las estructuras militares y desgaste mental era una de las maneras en las que oficiales al mando eran removidos de una posición sin hacer demasiado ruido que pudiera ser problemático para la cohesión de alguna unidad o destacamento, o dejar lugar a demasiadas especulaciones. -Un poco de ambos…- coloco su taza en la mesita de la sala -como estoy seguro que sabrás, la guerra en Europa se ha estancado, aunque a diferencia de aquí no se ha podido conseguir una ruptura para nuestro favor.-_

_-¿Y creen que el problema está en quienes han dirigido las operaciones en el campo hasta ahora?- especulo su hija._

_Donald frunció el cejo antes de contestar -Por un lado, por otro también se ha evaluado el desempeño en la parte de planeación de operaciones, y bueno SACEUR cree que hay que hacer ciertos cambios.- eso era una manera educada de exponerlo, aún recuerda como el General Anatole Leonard fue un tanto más descriptivo en sus razones durante una reunión de estrategia en los cuarteles de la NATO en Bélgica -Que gente con mayor iniciativa y capacidad de improvisación tenga un papel preponderante.-_

_-¿Y esa es la razón por la que te escogieron?-_

_-En parte… a decir verdad sé que mi nombre estaba en un terna. Y el Primer Ministro lo escogió, para después proponerlo al pleno de la organización, se argumentó que un oficial de la RN siempre había tenido el puesto y después se revisó mi expediente. Fue una formalidad más que nada.- comento con una expresión que denotaba un fastidio casi imperceptible -La política siempre encuentra la manera para llegar a los sitios más altos, y eso incluye, para bien o para mal a nuestra profesión hija. -_

_«¡Oh! Estoy consciente de eso padre» Lisa hizo una mueca mental. -¿Fue difícil cambiar el CIC del Queen Elizabeth por la sala de guerra de Northwood?-_

_-Ningún cambio es fácil Lisa, debes alejarte de lo que te es familiar y lanzarte a territorio desconocido y eso resalta más durante una guerra. Pero yo lo veo como una oportunidad para servir a Inglaterra y seguir avanzando en mi carrera.- Don sonrió un poco -Ah sí. Los primeros días me perdí algunas veces camino al comedor.- ambos se rieron de la broma -Pero eso fue durante el periodo de familiarización con el comando y su personal- Donald bajo la mirada, en su cabeza había un fuerte debate sobre si debería o no pronunciar las ideas que se agolpaban en su cabeza -Neil tenía el lado administrativo y operativo funcionando con mucha eficiencia. Pero dista de ser perfecto hija…- exhalo lo más discretamente que pudo ya había tomado su decisión. -Ya he observado algunos aspectos que pueden mejorarse, lo mismo se puede decir a toda la estructura de comando y control en Europa, en estos momentos se busca a gente capaz de producir resultados positivos con los recursos a su disposición.-_

_Lisa se puso en alerta en ese momento -Debe ser una búsqueda intensa, estoy seguro que has pasado mucho tiempo revisando expedientes.-_

_-Tienes mucha razón, hija. Pero no soy el único…- el personal calificado y con experiencia para las plazas que se abren no están abundante como uno pensaría.- La cara de este se encogió -¿Sabes Lisa? Mucha gente pregunto por tus antecedentes después de la ceremonia de condecoración.-_

_Lo último despertó la curiosidad de Lisa -¿En verdad?- vio como su padre asentía con la cabeza -¿Pero porque? Yo solo estaba cumpliendo con mi deber.-_

_Su padre sonrió -Hiciste mucho más que solo cumplir con tú deber Elizabeth, y lo sabes bien.- levanto su tono para darle la justa importancia a lo que su hija había conseguido -Contribuiste en momentos críticos al éxito de las misiones encomendadas a tu nave, con tu calma y destreza ayudaste a salvar vidas de personal militar aliado y las de civiles inocentes en el campo de batalla, has servido más allá del honor que demanda tú juramento ante la corona y los colores de la Union Jack…- Donald no podía evitar sentirse como el orgullo por su hija, recorría cada arteria y vena de su cuerpo y una parte de ese orgullo también recorría por completo a su hija._

_-Y mientras lo hacías, impresionaste a mucha gente, algunas de ellas en posiciones de consideración. Y que como yo buscan tener en sus filas a gente capaz de ejecutar sus órdenes y cumplir sus misiones.- se detuvo para observar el semblante de su hija que se mantenía callada y continuo -estoy seguro que la razón por la que nadie te abordo durante la estancia de los representantes del UEG en Isla Macross, es porque están haciendo sus investigaciones sobre ti y sobre otros miembros del grupo que podrían serles de utilidad para lo que están buscando.-_

_Esas últimas palabras fueron una experiencia agridulce para Lisa. Su padre estaba genuinamente orgulloso por ella. Y mentiría si se dijera que la aprobación de este no le importase, sin embargo al mismo tiempo el mensaje implícito en las mismas y su anterior conversación sobre los cambios y su influencia le recordaron a la mujer por qué se encontraba en el Macross -Me halagan tus palabras padre. Además del hecho de que mi desempeño, sea algo que haya sido digno de mención…- ahora tocaba el turno de ella para hablar -Pero mi labor aquí no ha terminado, para pensar en otra asignación.-_

_Hayes soltó un lamento en el interior de su cabeza. Ya que sabía que su hija asumiría esa postura -Lisa… lo que has conseguido durante todos estos años en el Macross es muy meritorio. Como una Hayes te has más que comportado a la altura, como una militar inglesa has sobresalido e incluso como mujer haz demostrado ser igual de capaz que cualquier hombre.- No solía usar los halagos como manera de influenciar a una persona, y Donald no se sentía particularmente cómodo empleándolos, lo que lo facilitaba era el hecho de que eran ciertos todos y cada uno de ellos._

_-Sin embargo harías bien en mantener una perspectiva abierta acerca del futuro de tú carrera, además tus capacidades siempre serán bienvenidas para el comandante del lugar que se te asigne.- si era sincero, Donald se lamentaba que no pudiese tener a Lisa bajo su mando directo. Las habladurías supondrían un riesgo para el promisorio futuro de esta, no importando sus capacidades, ni carácter. No podía bajo ninguna circunstancia el permitirse eso. -y contribuirás en gran medida al esfuerzo de la lucha en casa.- _

_-Ya contribuyo al esfuerza de guerra, desde donde estoy emplazada padre- Apretando los labios Lisa contesto con un tono firme pero no agresivo a su padre -No ignoro los probables beneficios de un movimiento de esa naturaleza padre.- cuido su tono en parte porque no deseaba pelear con su padre -Una posición en alguno de los comandos mayores de la RN o en las GDF o la misma NATO seria no solo una gran nota en mi legajo, además de una enorme responsabilidad…- y tampoco preocupar más de la cuenta a su madre cuando inevitablemente esta se diese cuenta de que ambos habrían discutido.-Pero por los momentos no tengo planes de pedir un cambio y dejar mí puesto en el SDCV-1, soy necesaria en este lugar y seguiré desempeñando mi parte en la lucha desde aquí y hasta que mis servicios no sean requeridos.- _

_Donald por su parte sintió deseos de rascarse la cabeza, ante la testarudez de su hija, sin embargo era consciente que lo mejor que podría esperar en estos momentos, era que ella al menos considerara sus palabras, -Los cambios son algo natural en la vida, tarde o temprano llegara el momento en que debas abandonar este lugar, porque tus talentos son necesarios en otra parte o simplemente porque llegaras a un rango en donde forzosamente tendrás que asumir mayores responsabilidades.- comento mientras trataba de guardar la compostura, hablar con una Lisa obstinada era una experiencia desgastante. _

_No era el único que sentía como su frustración crecía con cada palabra que intercambiaban -Padre… no ignoro que de continuar en la milicia llegara un momento en que deba forzosamente asumir una nueva posición, es simplemente que aquí…- hizo énfasis en esa última palabra -Están invertidos no solo los últimos cinco años de mi vida, no solo mi trabajo y esfuerzo en labrarme una reputación en mi puesto que no pasase por haberlo conseguido gracias al nombre de mi familia…- eso último calo en Donald, aunque lo entendiese, seguía doliéndole -Aquí también tengo a buena parte de la gente que llamo mis amigos, que al igual que yo, se encuentran dándolo para cumplir con nuestro deber.- su voz había alzado un poco su tono pero confiaba que su padre escuchase lo que estaba diciéndole -No puedo pensar en dejar este lugar hasta terminar con nuestra misión.-_

_-Lisa, no ignoro nada de lo que me estás diciendo. Entiendo completamente por lo que estás pasando, haz desarrollado una intensa camaradería con tus colegas e incluso te has hecho de amigos…- Hayes apretó los dientes antes continuar, ya que era el momento de decir lo que se debía decir. -Pero sabes tan bien como yo, que esto no solo se trata de dejar a tus compañeros.- Lisa congelo su mirada -Esto tiene que ver con la verdadera razón por la cual solicitaste ingresar al proyecto.-_

_-No lo digas.- la voz de su hija se endureció para sorpresa de ambos._

_-Estas aquí por Karl y con el objetivo de encontrar a su asesino.- en el instante en que termino de decir las palabras, Donald se preparó para la tormenta que seguramente se desataría al mencionar al difunto esposo de su hija. -Probablemente a estas alturas hayas conseguido ocultarlo a la mayoría de las personas que trabajan contigo, pero no creo que los Fockker sean tan ingenuos. Ni mucho menos Henry.-_

_-Creo que debemos parar ahora padre.- con eso Lisa que hacia un trabajo de autocontrol notable se puso de pie disponiéndose a abandonar la sala._

_Donald que ya se había armado de coraje no se lo permitió. -Elizabeth…- alcanzo con su mano a su pequeña que ya se daba la vuelta -Hija, esta es una plática que debimos tener hace tiempo…- busco en los ojos de esta un pequeño resquicio de razón en ella -Mientras ignoremos el meollo del asunto, no habrá paz entre nosotros.-_

_Mientras Donald esperaba una respuesta de su hija, esta analizaba sus opciones con un rostro impávido que traicionaba el hecho de que su interior estaba experimentando el equivalente a un maremoto, sin decir ni una sola palabra se sentó de nuevo, haciendo que Don se aliviase, de menos consideraba su propuesta. Ya que no le faltaba razón a su padre al decir que debían de hablar. -De acuerdo.- su voz sonaba bastante impersonal._

_Los ojos de Lisa mostraban que detrás de una fachada de indiferencia, había una chispa lo suficientemente notable como para que el corazón de su padre latiese con bastante fuerza. -Hija…- trago un poco de saliva. -Sé que cometí muchos errores cuando supe de tú relación con Karl…- ni una reacción de parte de esta -tampoco soy ingenuo, y a pesar de que nuestra visita ha ido mucho mejor de lo que hubiese esperado cualquiera que conociese nuestra historia familiar…- ella apenas levanto una ceja. -Puedo imaginar que dentro de las emociones que te despierta mi presencia se encuentra el resentimiento, y eso es debido a mis acciones… eso es algo que ambos sabemos es cierto.- _

_Lisa aprovecho la pausa para hacer las preguntas que le carcomían el alma desde hace mucho tiempo. -¿Por qué?- Don no atino a responder -¿Por qué no aceptaste a Karl?, ¿Por qué no nos diste tú bendición?- ella era una mujer fuerte, esa fortaleza la había sacado de su madre a quien ha visto tragarse el dolor de verlos separados, pero era mucho propensa a permanecer inamovible como su padre. -pero en especial ¿Por qué no pudiste aceptar que nos amábamos padre?...- una lagrima que probo ser demasiado persistente se abría paso por su mejilla, a pesar de todos los intentos de la joven por detenerla._

_Si el corazón de Donald Hayes pudiese hablar, le diría a este del profundo estremecimiento y desesperanza que era capaz de sentir en las palabras de su hija, a pesar de todos sus instintos para levantarse y correr al lado de Lisa, su cuerpo rehusó hacerle caso alguno, por lo que solo permaneció en silencio contemplando el semblante que esta apenas era capaz de sostener con firmeza. Él no tenía modo de saberlo, pero esa lágrima no era simplemente por Karl, cuya partida ya había conseguido aceptar y del cual ahora atesoraba los recuerdos que hicieron juntos, más que anhelar reunirse de alguna manera con él. _

_-Lisa… yo…-_

_-¿Sabes? estas mal.- Ella movió la cabeza -Yo ya no te guardo rencor por lo que paso con Karl- su padre se hundió un poco más en la desazón al escucharla admitir uno de sus temores -Pero al final del día, ya sea que lo creas o no, él entendía los riesgos de servir en la milicia. Y estaba orgulloso de ser médico militar.- apretó sus labios, mientras que sus manos se hacían puños. -Lo que paso cuando murió, fue una circunstancia que nadie podría haber predicho, por mucho que esta fuera una posibilidad real estando en combate.- dio un pequeño respiro antes de proseguir._

_Le era difícil hablar de este tema, en particular con su padre. Durante muchos años simplemente se había negado a tocar ese tema, incluso con sus amigos en Macross, por lo que las sensaciones de vacío, temor y soledad echaron raíces en su interior. Hasta hace relativamente poco tiempo fue que Lisa asumió con coraje y voluntad la tarea de encarar mucho de ese pasado doloroso, determinada a convertirlo simplemente en memorias de otro tiempo y no en la sombra que merodeaba en rincones de su mente._

_-Durante mucho tiempo me he preguntado si no lo hubieses recomendado para ese destructor ¿él seguiría con vida? O ¿quizás su tiempo ya hubiese finalizado?...- movió su cabeza -No tengo respuesta para eso. Tal vez nunca la tenga…- admitió resignada -Pero me queda claro que tú no tenías idea de lo que podría haber sucedido, de lo contrario sé que hubieses hecho algo para impedirlo.-_

_Un breve alivio recorrió a Donald, su hija no lo consideraba cómplice en la muerte de su esposo. Y si bien, eso era algo que en cualquier otra ocasión le hubiese hecho brincar de alegría. En esta ocasión sin embargo no tenía la menor intención de hacerlo, no cuando enfrente tenía a su hija desahogándose con él por todo lo que había padecido en esos años de separación. -Lo hice porque nunca fui capaz de ver a tu esposo, como un hombre digno de mi única hija, Elizabeth. Y no hablo de sus orígenes, que eso fue un gran error de mi parte- Su hija le dio una mirada completamente confundida -Por todo el amor que evidente te profeso mientras estuvo con vida, y los esfuerzos que realizo. Karl nunca me pareció que fuera el hombre con el carácter necesario para estar junto a ti. Era demasiado…- Donald buscaba las palabras adecuadas -pragmático e indolente. Nunca pareció comprometerse al estilo de vida que habías elegido llevar, además por su propia admisión solo entro a la armada para terminar su carrera. Una que bien podría haber llevado en su escuela anterior… no estaba hecho para la vida militar Lisa. Ese era un hecho que tú también como yo sabemos.-_

_El interior de Lisa se retorció salvajemente al escuchar a Donald hablar de esa forma. A pesar de los años, su padre seguía viendo solo a un aprovechado y no al hombre honesto y dedicado que fue su esposo, eso no lo podría permitir. -Confundes la indolencia con la discreción y afabilidad.- suspiro, si su padre no se iba a contener, lo justo era que ella tampoco lo hiciera -Karl nunca deseo una carrera militar, eso es cierto padre. Pero una vez que se convirtió en médico naval, no dejo en un solo momento que sus propios prejuicios personales le impidieran realizar su trabajo de la forma más efectiva que pudiese hacerlo, en todo momento y lugar donde se encontrase, padre. Eso se lo demostró a todos aquellos que dudaron de él incluyéndote.-_

_-Ahora me doy cuenta de eso hija.- soltó Donald_

_La admisión desconcertó a Lisa -¿Cómo dices?-_

_-Me equivoque con él…- La garganta de su padre quedo seca y con un sabor amargo -Juzgue mal a Karl, de él solo vi sus antecedentes, sus orígenes…- el rostro impávido de Lisa le indico que ella no estaba tan sorprendida por tal admisión. -Y no su potencial o su carácter. No lo creí un hombre adecuado para ti… y una parte de mí aun no lo considera una elección correcta…-_

_-Esa no era tú decisión padre…- devolvió su hija -Era mía y solamente MIA.- enfatizó. Hayes trago saliva y por un momento sintió verdadero temor de que su hija llegase a desconocerlo. -Me criaste para ser inteligente sin llegar a ser arrogante, fuerte sin necesidad de ser agresiva u hostil. Me enseñaste en creer en mi misma y en lo que podía llegar a ser si me lo proponía y trabaja para conseguirlo.- Lisa se detuvo unos momentos para observar como su padre se quedaba inmóvil en su asiento frente a ella, sintiendo como en su interior la tormenta tomaba más fuerza con cada palabra que intercambiaban -Así que no entiendo porque no tuviste confianza en mí cuando escogí con quien quería compartir mi vida.-_

_Los verdes ojos de Lisa clavados en su padre, brillaban con intensidad aguardando el momento en que este por fin se decidiera a hablar y responderle. Mientras que Donald estaba luchando contra el sentimiento de sentirse acorralado, sabía que esta plática no sería sencilla, pero su corazón latía con extrema dificultad._

_-Porque no te tuve confianza Elizabeth…- dijo finalmente Donald, la verdad sería dolorosa para ambos, pero al menos tendrían paz se dijo mientras continuaba. -Creí que eras demasiado joven como para haber encontrado el amor y una pareja adecuada. Y tenía la esperanza de que conforme pasara el tiempo te dieras cuenta de eso y terminaras con esa relación.- Lisa no dijo nada -Es obvio que subestime la intensidad de los sentimientos de cada uno por el otro y por ello es que termine rechazando su matrimonio. No estaba preparado para verte como una mujer adulta Elizabeth, y aunque quisiera sé que no puedo cambiar la forma en la que las cosas sucedieron. Al menos quisiera que me dejases disculparme contigo y con Karl, por toda la infelicidad que les cause con mi obstinación a ambos.-_

_-Al menos es una respuesta padre…- admitió Lisa, mientras que en su interior la tormenta que amenazaba con desbordarse perdió un poco de su intensidad -realmente no sé qué decirte padre.- agrego ella para después quedarse en silencio. Los minutos pasaron y ni ella o su padre pronuncio palabra alguna, se habían dicho todo lo que estaba pendiente desde hace años y ahora ninguno de los dos sabía que decir. -De verdad aprecio que te disculpes… pero no por eso reconsiderare permanecer en el Macross.-_

_«Ahí está de nuevo la obstinación de los Hayes» fue lo que cruzo por la cabeza de Donald, tenía que cambiar de táctica y apelar a cualquier cosa que le permitiese hacer que Lisa se diera cuenta del camino que estaba por tomar. -Hablando desde un punto de vista ceñido a mi carrera, desde un principio siempre anhele llegar a lo más alto y ahora estoy a un paso de hacerlo…- _

_-Lo sé padre, lo sé. Mama y yo siempre hemos sabido que tú carrera fue siempre prioridad para ti…- Donald se quedó sin habla ante esa respuesta, para su hija sin embargo no fue su intención clavar esa estocada metafórica a su padre. _

_Pero antes de poder corregir Don que admitió para sus adentros que las palabras de Lisa llevaban buena parte de verdad, prosiguió -Pero para hacerlo debí sacrificar mucho tiempo con tu madre y contigo, pasar muchos aniversarios, cumpleaños fuera de casa. Tu madre bendito sea su corazón, lo entendía y me ha apoyado todo este tiempo, como estoy seguro que lo hace contigo; y como tú, forje lazos profundos con mucha gente y algunos enemigos profesionales…- dijo al paso Hayes miro a su hija que seguía mirándolo detenidamente esperando a que su padre terminara con su historia. -a lo largo de mis décadas de servicio, tengo presente lo que es mantener la lealtad con las personas con las que serví en combate, a pesar de no mantener contacto frecuente con muchos de ellos.- _

_-Además de toparme con más de una situación que en su momento me pareció una injusticia cometida contra algunos de esos hombres, y muchos otros casos en donde gente honorable y dedicada resulto dañada.- _

_-Si por injusticia te refieres a no buscar llevar a juicio al criminal que lo mato, y por el contrario ignorar que disparo a un barco civil de una nación neutral cargado de personas inocentes y personal médico ingles… entonces estamos de acuerdo en eso.- Después de haber pasado horas leyendo los testimonios de la tripulación del Sarah y del Liverpool, los reportes y peritajes de los expertos y su conclusión era una sencilla. No había manera alguna en que Khyron y el Boturu hubiesen calculado de forma errónea las rutas de los torpedos con los que atacaron a ambas naves. -Todo en aras de lograr un alto al fuego, que a la postre no fue duradero y no sirvió de gran cosa ya que la mayoría de los Balcanes termino decantándose por el ESBIN._

_-Hija te entiendo como no tienes idea.-_

_-Padre…- la pausa que hizo fue para prepararse -Lo dudo de corazón.-_

_-Hija mía no sabes cuan equivocada estas.- Lo que Lisa no alcanzaba a comprender era que su padre no solo se refería a Karl. En su mente se encontraban algunos casos de colegas que fallecieron realizando labores delicadas para Inglaterra y que sin embargo no fueron o han sido reconocidos póstumamente como lo ameritaba el valor de esos servicios, otros que fueron obligados a dejar el servicio debido a que se necesitaba de alguien que cargara con la culpa de algún error, guardar las apariencias o secretos de estado necesarios para garantizar la seguridad de su país, por señalar de manera persistente los errores cometidos por la alta jerarquía de la RN, etc., y multitud de casos tan diversos pero que compartían el nexo común de tratar injustamente a hombres y mujeres que dedicaron sus vidas o que dieron las mismas al servicio de su nación. Y aunque no se ajustase del todo en su propio hermano._

_A decir verdad a Hayes tampoco le gusto en su momento ni la naturaleza de los acuerdos que formo en UEG, ni que decir de los resultados que terminaron obteniendo de los mismos. También su hija llevaba parte de verdad al decir que el incidente del Sarah no había sido un accidente, muy poca gente en la RN lo creía, pero sin pruebas concretas era difícil contradecir la historia oficial. _

_-Cuando tú tío Ian falleció, lo único que pude hacer fue aferrarme a la posibilidad de que en el siguiente ataque pudiese colaborar en derribar al piloto que bombardeo el buque de mi hermano. Por más improbable que eso fuese.- por primera vez endureció sus palabras. -Aun después de regresar a casa, me obsesione con dar con el responsable. Busque en cada registro que se colecto sobre el enemigo, listas de personal, reportes de acción lo que sea. Quería saber si el responsable de su muerte había sobrevivido o no a la guerra…- su rostro ahora estaba desencajado, jamás le había gustado hablar de esa época con nadie además de Sarah, pero no podía soportar el hecho de que su hija se estuviese encaminando por el mismo sendero que el mismo considero una vez. -Y sí, cuando supe que sobrevivió imagine mil y un maneras en que lo haría pagar.- Esa confesión llamo la atención de su hija._

_-¿Lo hiciste?- pregunto Lisa. Su padre solo asintió levemente mientras se acercaba su taza de té rechazándola en cuanto lo noto frío. -¿Qué te detuvo?- pregunto anhelando conocer la respuesta_

_-Tú madre me ayudo a volver del límite del abismo que mucho después reflexione y me di cuenta de que lo que le pasó a tu tío era algo que sucedía en toda guerra. Pero en particular cuando me hizo entender que no ganaría nada saltando por el precipicio en que se convirtió mi deseo de venganza y por el contrario, si podría perder mucho si lo hacía.-_

_Lisa observo, como no lo había hecho desde hace mucho tiempo, las canas ya abundaban, tanto que los mechones castaños de su cabello se podían contar con los dedos de ambas manos, el uniforme le sentaba perfecto aunque no podía ocultar un abultamiento en su abdomen, las arrugas eran considerables, y había una breve sombra debajo de los pómulos indicando que el sueño insuficiente o falta del mismo era una constante en la vida de su padre. _

_-Ella es una mujer maravillosa hija…- en ese momento la voz del almirante se quebró un poco dejando atrás el tono frío que había empleado -el hecho de tenerla a mi lado me hizo darme cuenta de lo afortunado que he sido al tomarla como esposa.-_

_De nuevo hubo silencio por parte de Lisa. Había una sensación creciente de calidez en el corazón de la joven, ya que era la primera vez en su vida que escuchaba a su padre hablar visiblemente emocionado de su madre. -Sé que todo este tiempo ha sido particularmente difícil para ti hija. Pero aunque no lo creas, hay mucha gente que se interesa, se preocupa por ti y sobretodo te ama. No tomes un camino que a la larga te dañara a ti o a ellos.- _

_Lisa se tensó un poco al escuchar eso, no porque no apreciara las palabras de su padre sino porque era claro que este no pensaba ceder en su intento de persuadirla. Sin embargo, pese a que su situación había cambiado, otra parte de ella aún no está lista para dejar atrás la que por mucho tiempo fue su motivación para continuar -No hay absolutamente nada que tú o alguien más pueda hacer para cambiar lo que sucedió padre…- dijo con un tono firme aunque sin dejar de sonar emocional, no sin antes notar como el semblante de su padre se tambaleaba ligeramente al escucharla. -Así_Así_ como no hay nada que puedas hacer para intentar detenerme padre…- Donald lo miro tratando de minimizar el dolor de escucharla -Tengo una misión que terminar aquí, antes de pensar en alguna otra asignación, debo concluir con lo que me trajo hasta aquí en primer lugar.- la voz aunque firme no ocultaba un leve temblor en la misma. -Yo necesito acabar esto.-_

_-¿Al costo que sea Lisa?...- reviro su padre -Los votos de venganza son una carga muy pesada para cualquiera hija y si los llevas hasta sus últimas consecuencias, no sabes a cuantas personas afectaras por eso.- Eso último pareció llegarle a su hija que se reacomodo en su asiento -Por eso es que en mi opinión debes comenzar a considerar el futuro que tomara tú carrera y en última instancia el curso que llevaras con respecto a tú vida Lisa. No puedes seguir viviendo en un semi aislamiento ni profesional o personal. Continúa en ese camino y te quedaras sola. Ya sea que lo quieras o no, y créeme la soledad no es una buena compañera.-_

_Ambos se miraron a los ojos por lo que pareció ser largo tiempo. Cada uno escudriñando los reflejos del alma del otro. No hacía falta abundar a lo que Donald se refería, sus ojos decían todo por él, en ellos Lisa pudo observar todo el arrepentimiento, el pesar e incluso la consciencia que pesaban grandemente en los hombros de su padre y que se habían convertido en enormes piedras en el espíritu de este. Y una parte de ella, una gran parte no quería hacer nada más que ir hasta él, disolver la distancia entre ambos y fundirse en un abrazo con su padre._

_-Sé que no lo entiendes completamente padre… si te digo que es lo que pienso hacer mientras este en aquí, no es porque este buscando el permiso o la aprobación tuya o de la gente.-_

_-Lisa…-_

_-Sino debido a que en esta ocasión quisiera que me entendieses y al menos me tengas el respeto y la confianza suficientes para dejarme decidir por mi propia cuenta cual es el mejor curso de acción a seguir.-_

_-Hija no tienes idea de lo que me estas pidiendo. No se trata de que tenga o no respeto, ni confianza…- los ojos de su padre se mostraban suplicantes -¡Se trata de que tengo miedo de perderte para siempre si continuas con esto!- Listo lo había dicho. Había revelado el mayor temor en la vida de un padre, ahora todo quedaba en manos de su hija._

_Por primera Lisa pensó en las implicaciones que acarreaba el mantener su cruzada personal en contra de Khyron Krasherva. Implicaciones que no solo contemplaban por lo que pudiera pasarle a ella, sino a cualquiera que conociera de su propósito, más aún a cualquiera que esgrimiendo razones como la lealtad y fraternidad entre amigos o compañeros pudiese sentirse comprometido a ayudarla en su intento. Por el otro lado la fuerza que la impulsaba a ir tras Khyron seguía ahí siempre presente, tal vez ahora esos impulsos fueran un tanto erráticos, pero la charla con padre solo había conseguido desenterrarlos y traerlos a la superficie._

_Así que Elizabeth Alexandra Riber-Hayes tomo su decisión consciente que lastimaría a sus padres con la misma. -Lo siento… no puedo.- le miro con temblorosos ojos verdes que amenazaban con liberar lágrimas de coraje, frustración, dolor, alivio y amor por su padre. -Gracias por venir, no sabes cuánto significo que lo hicieran. En particular tú…- declaro con nerviosismo ella. -Sé que viniste por tu responsabilidad como jefe, pero agradezco en particular que hayas venido como mi padre.-_

_El corazón de Donald le dio un vuelco. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo su hija le sonrió a él, solo a él. -Lizzie…- uso el nombre con el cual Sarah y él la llamaban cuando niña. -pequeña, tu madre y yo estamos orgullosos de lo que has conseguido a lo largo de estos años.- luego su semblante cayó un poco al darse cuenta que su hija no pensaba detenerse, y que él había fallado en su intento. -Y si bien nuestra relación no ha sido perfecta en este tiempo… No he dejado de preocuparme o de quererte ni un solo segundo.- _

_Donald la detuvo con su voz -Has tenido tus razones para alejarte y debo decir que ha sido en gran parte debido a mí. Por eso el que nos hayas recibido a tú madre y a mí en esta ocasión significa mucho para nosotros, ha sido muy difícil para ambos el saber que estas alejada de nosotros…- trago saliva y se corrigió -alejada de mí, hija. Créeme que he pasado noches enteras en vela deseando la manera de corregir las cosas. De regresar y tomar otra clase de decisiones. Unas más sensatas, unas que hubiesen permitido que no te alejases de mí. Si tan solo yo no hubiese sido tan obstinado quizás tú…- fue interrumpido cuando su hija se acercó hasta él y le abrazo con todas sus fuerzas_

_-Te quiero papa.- fue lo único que dijo Lisa. _

_Para Donald ese abrazo fue tanto una bendición como una maldición. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo su consciencia estaría en paz, sin embargo una vez más su hija lo había ignorado y eso lo sumergía en un nuevo mar de angustia._

* * *

><p>El persistente sonido del teléfono de su oficina interrumpió el agridulce recuerdo de Donald. -Hayes…-<p>

-Señor…- escucho la voz de su asistente.-

-Lindsay su turno termino hace cerca de una hora.- observo el almirante.

-Ya voy rumbo a casa señor… pero sé que usted aún está en su oficina.- respondió desde su pequeño auto la joven.

Hayes se rasco el cuello, ya sabía quién era el culpable de esa fuga de información. -Supongo que mi esposa le habrá dicho que aún me encontraba en Northwood.-

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la joven que no admitió nada ante su jefe, aunque no se necesitaba ser genio para saber que su jefe era impotente ante su señora. -Solo le recordaba que debe llamar a su esposa para confirmarle su presencia en el evento del 17 de este mes.-

_-Ah sí…- _afortunadamente nadie pudo ver el gesto de culpa del hombre -La recaudación de fondos para soldados heridos…- alcanzo su agenda para revisar la hora. -para las 18:00 horas.-

-En efecto, señor.-

-Gracias suboficial, ¿tengo algún otro pendiente?-

-No por el momento. Lo veo mañana señor.-

-Igualmente Lindsay.-

La llamada termino dejando a Donald solo con su cena a medio comer, y con una sensación de nostalgia. Pensó en llamar a Dravelltown pero consulto la hora y su reunión nocturna estaba por comenzar, así que desistió de eso para después terminar con la cena mientras posaba sus ojos en la fotografía de su escritorio. La ironía era enorme para el veterano marino, después de décadas de servicio, de los sacrificios impuestos a su relación con su esposa e hija. Finalmente estaba a las puertas de la grandeza, y sin embargo el éxito se sentía vacío, cuando miraba los ojos verdes de su pequeña cargados de melancolía.

* * *

><p>SDCV-1 Macross. Rumbo a la Bahía de Bengala, Océano Índico.<p>

-¿Con que eso paso?- Rick termino su taza de café mientras que su hermano y su cuñada se quedaban en silencio. Había pasado al camarote que compartían Claudia y Roy para tratar de conversar con la morena, pero se topó con su fastidiado hermano mayor, e inevitablemente la causa de su mal humor encontró manera de colarse en la conversación.

-Sip.- Roy no estaba de un humor particularmente condensativo después de recibir a las dos pilotos francesas. Pero estaba consciente de que enfrentaría cuestionamientos por parte de varias gentes. Así que porque no empezar con su hermano menor.

-Bueno eso explica el problema de actitud que tiene esa mujer.- añadió Rick sin tener mucha idea de que era lo que debía hacer después de que Roy le hubiese dejado caer esa carga.

-Enano no lo entiendes todavía. ¿Tú crees que Hayes en sus días de Reina del Hielo es mala?...- Fockker solo sonrió de forma macabra -créeme, Peregrine está más que capacitada para ponérsele enfrente.-

La idea produjo escalofríos en Rick, había sido testigo de primera mano de la capacidad de Lisa para infundir miedo en la gente que provocaba su carácter, pero imaginar a otra persona capaz de igualar esa capacidad no era algo que le provocaba tranquilidad. -¿Y por eso me estas mandando al matadero?- en especial cuando su hermano le acaba de asignar el ser el guía de la mujer y del resto de sus compañeros pilotos cuando una comitiva francesa llegase mañana.

-Vamos viejo no seas un bebe.- Fockker trato de restarle importancia al asunto moviendo una mano. -Solo será por medio día, para la tarde ella ya se abra marchado.-

-¿Si era tan sencillo porque no lo haces tú?- devolvió Hunter. A veces juraba que Fockker sacaba su mayor edad o rango cuando le convenía.

Los labios torcidos que Roy poseía al momento de sonreír le indicaron a Rick que la respuesta no le gustara. -Oh créeme que me gustaría quedarme y ayudarte con ese par de…- miro por encima de su hombro, su esposa estaba ocupada terminando con la cena, para seguir en voz baja. -problemas…- Claudia tenía un oído muy desarrollado, solo sonrió el vano intento de su esposo por ocultar su lengua impertinente. -pero como CAG tengo que participar de todas las reuniones de mañana.-

-Así que estoy solo con una psicótica que está enojada contigo.- como en esta ocasión.

-Yo no la llamaría psicótica, tal vez maniaca.- considero Roy -pero nunca en su cara.-

-Jajajaja…- Hunter destilo sarcasmo en su risa forzada.

-Estás haciendo algo más difícil de lo que puede ser.- agrego Fockker tratando de animar al muchacho. -Además ella pidió conversar con los pilotos a los que salvo el día de hoy, así que mejor manera de matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro.- hizo un par de ademanes correspondientes que fastidiaron aún más a Rick. -Les daremos no solo un guía, también a los sujetos a los que ayudo. Y por si fuera poco reforzaremos la buena voluntad y camaradería que debe existir entre las naciones aliadas del UEG.-

_-Si fuera tan fácil, tú hubieses encontrado la manera de hacer todo eso por tú cuenta viejo- _Rick no externo esa idea, a pesar de su molestia notaba que su hermano trataba de relajarse lo cual era algo bueno. -Vale ok… te seguiré el juego.-

Con una sonrisa Roy finalmente pudo tranquilizarse. En su cabeza tenía la impresión de que la gente estaba siendo considerada por su particular situación. Al ser nombrado CAG, tuvo que olvidarse de continuar participando en misiones, ya había sido algo particularmente malo estar limitado en sus horas de vuelo, sin mencionar todo el asunto con Peregrine y su historia pasada. Sin embargo con todo hubiese sido mucho peor que a su hermano menor le hubiese ocurrido algo y él no pudiese haber hecho nada por evitarlo.

-Roy.-

Este giro la cabeza cuando escucho a Claudia. -¿Qué pasa?- mientras daba un sorbo a su lata de Petit Cola.

-Puedes pasar por el almacén de la nave olvide traer latas de piña en trozo y un paquete de nueces.- un breve puchero apareció en la cara de su marido, pero ella sabía cómo trabajar a un hombre -de verdad las necesito.- le dio una pequeña sonrisa -por favor.- en especial a ese en particular. -Haré ensalada de piña.-

Fockker quiso protestar pero no pudo, no cuando observo los ojos suplicantes de su morena. -Bien, vamos enano.- le dijo a Rick al tiempo que se incorporaba de su asiento.

Antes de que Hunter pudiese protestar, su cuñada lo salvo. -De hecho quiero que Rick me ayude en la cocina por si algo se presenta.- su marido estaba abriendo su boca cuando ella lo silencio. -Además ese viaje lo puedes hacer solo.

-Pero me tomara casi 10 minutos llegar.- el piloto hizo un puchero.

-Si te vas ahora regresaras más rápido.- contesto sin apurarse Claudia. Derrotado Fockker se dio media vuelta saliendo del camarote poco después, ante la aprobación de su esposa.

Hunter solo observo a su hermano con media sonrisa mientras desaparecía del lugar. -Tengo que admitir que no esperaba ver a Roy, tan domesticado.- le dijo a su cuñada que también sonreía de manera cómplice a este. -haz hecho un gran trabajo con él-

-A todos los hombres les llega ese momento…- comento la morena sin perder de vista la cena que preparaba. -sin excepción Rick.- su tono adopto un cariz un poco más serio, sin perder la amabilidad en la misma -más tarde que temprano pero todos llegan a ese momento.-

-Supongo.- contesto apenas el piloto que se quedó callado sin saber cómo acercarse a la mujer que había asumido el papel de hermana mayor en su vida.

Por fortuna no fue necesario. -Bien ahora Rick…-

-Dime-

-Podrías acercarte un poco más. Será difícil conversar en privado si tengo que alzar la voz, y las paredes son un tanto delgadas en esta parte de la nave.- Rick se abstuvo de comentar como era que conocía sobre eso, pero decidió seguir el concejo de su cuñada, o más importante aún como era que sabía que necesitaba hablar con ella sin que su hermano lo escuchase. -Eres bastante transparente Rick.- por lo que se acercó hasta la cocineta del camarote. -Vamos quita esa cara no voy a arrancarte la cabeza a mordidas.-

Él sonrió, recordaba que esa era una frase favorita de Lisa cuando él llego a la isla. -Supongo que no debería de sorprenderme.-

-Tienes escrito "auxilio" por toda la frente Rick…- sirvió un par de vasos con jugo de manzana, dio un sorbo al suyo. -Ok. Ya que disponemos de poco tiempo será mejor que vayamos al grano. ¿Qué necesitas? Además de ayuda obviamente.-

-Honestamente no sé qué hacer con Lisa…- se rasco la cabeza. -No me habla desde la boda y todas las veces que intente hacerlo después ella simplemente me rechazó. Digo estoy tan fastidiado por su actitud que he pensado en seguirle el juego y darle el espacio que quiere… esa mujer es una necia.-

-Te entiendo Rick, creo que ella ha llevado su enojo un poco lejos en esta ocasión.-

-Soy honesto, creo que comprendo porque reacciono de esa manera.- admitió Rick recordando lo que paso en los jardines. -Pero simplemente es demasiado, además puede que Minmei este a medio mundo de distancia, pero no ayuda.-

-¿Qué pasa con ella ahora?.-

Saco su teléfono para buscar algo en el mismo. -Mientras yo estoy aquí en la nave, Minmei durante su gira ha subido fotos de nuestros días en la secundaria y preparatoria, fotos donde salimos nosotros con amigos o solos…- con eso le muestra las mentadas imágenes subidas a la página de joven cantante, para el piloto eso era una jugada bastante baja por parte de la muchacha. -a la gente le dice que somos muy cercanos de manera en que tiene a los medios especulando si seremos novios o no…-

-¿Has hablado con ella?-

-No y dudo que pueda hacerlo…- se calmó un poco más. -ella mando un correo electrónico hace poco diciendo que eso fue producto de una estrategia de su publicista y que la gente del UEG que los asesora estuvo de acuerdo.-

-Pero tú no le crees ¿verdad?-

-La verdad no sé qué pensar. Por un lado ella puede estar diciendo la verdad sobre que eso fue su idea…- arrugo los labios -pero después recuerdo lo que ella dijo en tú boda y eso me desconcierta, me pone de mal humor.-

-Sientes que te ha traicionado ¿verdad?-

Él asintió -No lo esperaba de ella y o peor del caso es que al igual que con Lisa no tengo forma alguna de que ella me escuche, digo yo sé que está ocupada con su gira, las presentaciones y entrevistas. ¿Pero no se supone que nuestra amistad es importante?…- el piloto apretó el vaso mientras hacía un esfuerzo para no terminar estallando frente a su cuñada -porque como yo lo veo a ella no parece importarle gran cosa. Me está ignorando mientras le cuenta al mundo mentiras…- sus ojos se obscurecieron por el coraje que estaba experimentando.

Desde que la joven partió de la nave ha tenido que aguantar los cuchicheos de buena parte de la tripulación de la nave, algunos lo consideran todo un Don Juan por hacer que la estrella salida de la nave se haya fijado en él, otros lo consideran poco menos que basura por "engañarla" con Lisa Riber, ha estado pues etiquetado desde hace un tiempo y eso ha comenzado a fastidiarle en demasía. Ayuda en nada que Lisa, también este decidida a ignorarlo por el desplante de Minmei, así allí estaba Rick Hunter confundido, enojado, y comenzando a sentirse desesperado y con hambre además.

-Cuando el coraje por lo que ella está haciendo se me pasa. Recuerdo como estoy con Lisa.- con eso Rick se dejó caer en una de las bancas que se encontraban en la cocineta, ya no sabía qué hacer, le había dado una y mil vueltas en su cabeza a su situación, pero no conseguía nada.

La morena permaneció en silencio dándole unos minutos para calmarse, era obvio que su cuñado necesitaba relajarse, su situación personal era más aguda de lo que ella había anticipado, lo cual cobraba mucho sentido después lo tenso que había estado durante los últimos días. El ceño fruncido junto con el lenguaje áspero se habían vuelto la tónica en Rick, y la mujer se mentiría si dijera que eso no le preocupara, ya que prefería al joven alegre e ingenioso que su cuñado era la mayor parte del tiempo.

Finalmente cansado de pensar sin llegar a nada observo a su hermana para preguntarle -¿Qué hago Claudia?...- no era bien visto que un hombre suplicara, pero en ese momento él tenía cosas mucho más serias de que preocuparse.

La mujer por su parte, se dispuso a terminar de preparar la cena antes de mirar a Rick que tenía una mirada que retrataba a la perfección toda la confusión que él llevaba por dentro. -Creo que debes empezar por lo primero.- dijo finalmente, para después girarse para mirar a su cuñado -Y eso sería preguntarte exactamente qué quieres hacer con Lisa y con Minmei.- añadió sin hacer demasiados aspavientos. Entendía el predicamento en que Rick se hallaba metido, pero por otra parte continuar con sus dudas solo sería prolongar su agonía, y la de las involucradas.

-No sé cómo hacerlo.- Rick admitió derrotado además de avergonzado al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza, sentía que al ser simplemente incapaz de resolver esta situación por el mismo lo único que demostraba era que se trataba todavía de un muchachillo, y no él hombre que intentaba ser.

Moviendo su cabeza Claudia se acercó al muchacho -Entonces empecemos por el principio Rick.- le levanto el rostro y paso una mano por el cabello desordenado del piloto -¿Cómo te sientes cuando te encuentras con cada una de ellas?-

-Esa es la pregunta que todos se hacen ¿no es verdad?- ironizo Rick con media sonrisa, su cuñada por su parte se rio de buena manera.

Sus palabras no faltaban a la realidad de la situación. Toda lo que ocurría entre los tres había sido uno de los placeres culpables colectivos de buena parte de la nave, incluso ella y Roy habían pasado una parte de sus conversaciones en la cama y fuera de la misma preguntándose cuál sería el siguiente paso en la historia. -¿Puedes culpar a la gente por eso?- igualo el humor sarcástico de su cuñado. -Sin embargo quedarte sin hacer nada será igual de dañino para ellas y especialmente para ti Rick, debes tener claras tus ideas y decidir qué es lo que quieres.- si bien para ella era especialmente difícil eso último, ya que Rick la consideraba familia, lo mismo que Lisa y que en caso de una respuesta negativa del piloto quien sufriría sería su hermana adoptiva, sin embargo lo que necesitaba su cuñado era alguien que lo escuchase y lo alentara, no alguien que tratase de presionarlo.

-Tienes razón.- Lejos de sentirse intimidado por Claudia, el piloto reconoció la sinceridad de la mujer. -Sabes hay algo que no entiendo Claudia.- miro a la morena con una expresión curiosa en su ojos. -¿Cómo es que fue que termine en esta situación?- Era más bien una pregunta retórica.

Claro que Rick sabía cómo se había metido en esa situación. En retrospectiva todo inicio poco después de llegar a Isla Macross, hace casi dos años ya. En ese momento el mal trago de haberse topado con una controladora aérea inflexible y autoritaria que de ser un dolor de cabeza casi insoportable, fue superado por el hecho de toparse con una muy querida persona de su juventud. Hunter sonrió para sus adentros la vida tenía una manera irónica de cambiar las perspectivas de una persona, ahora esa mujer autoritaria paso a convertirse en una de las personas más importantes que hubiese conocido y su amiga ahora se estaba tomando muchas libertades a la hora de decidir lo que pasaba en su relación. No se le escapaba el hecho de que su relación con ambas mujeres había cambiado significativamente y si alguien le preguntase el punto de inflexión fue el día siguiente a la batalla por Adak, cuando una Lisa aún sacudida por los eventos de la noche anterior se presentó sin avisar en su camarote.

-Sabes Claudia…- Alguien más listo que él seguramente hubiese podido reconocer la confusión y el dolor que se asomaron brevemente en el rostro de Lisa cuando se dio cuenta de había llegado en un momento bastante inoportuno para Rick. Y aunque eso no era algo de lo que alguien no pudiese culparlo, Hunter no evito el recriminarse constantemente por ese momento. Por fortuna habían encontrado la manera de enmendar su relación, y hasta los sucesos de la boda, está había transcurrido sin mayores sobresaltos. -Aun no entiendo que es lo que ve Lisa en mí.- Lo que había permitido que el piloto descubriese facetas de la inglesa que nunca hubiese imaginado que existiesen.

-Son cosas muy básicas, pero que contribuyen a establecer una relación que puede dar frutos más allá de una amistad. Cada cabeza es su propio mundo.- Con una sonrisa Claudia termino con su bebida. -Además eso es algo que tendrás que preguntarle a Lisa en persona Rick.- para después jalar una pequeña banca y sentarse junto a tú cuñado. -Puedo decirte lo que yo veo en ti…- dijo esta al momento de jugar con su cabello. -Eres un hombre apuesto, con un buen sentido del humor, intenso, amable y no actúas como si fueses el regalo de Dios para las mujeres de este mundo.- ambos se rieron de eso último.

-¿Nunca se lo vas a perdonar verdad?- entre risas le pregunto a su cuñado.

-Eventualmente lo haré.- contesto Claudia. Refiriéndose a un antiguo incidente ocurrido poco antes de que ella y Roy formalizasen su relación.

Un malentendido derivado por los celos de ella y los malos hábitos de los ojos del piloto, se tornó en una pelea bastante grande, cuando Fockker trato de hablar con Claudia, irrumpió en la casa que compartía con Lisa recibiendo una descarga eléctrica por sus atenciones, cuando se recuperó comento indignado que era la primera vez que era tratado como si se tratase de un criminal, y que ninguna mujer lo había humillado de esa manera, Claudia se lo hubiese tomado en serio de no ser porque su futuro esposo apenas se sostenía en pie, atropellaba sus palabras y tenía sus ropas sucias de alcohol y vómito. Era un cuadro patético, pero Roy Fockker actuaba de un modo exageradamente orgulloso que era imposible no reírse de la pose que mantenía.

-¿Todos actuamos así de ridículos cuando…?- Rick no termino esa pregunta, en lugar de eso se quedó en silencio mientras que su rostro se quedaba en blanco. Acaba de llegar a una revelación muy importante y una que lo había tomado completamente por sorpresa.

Claudia noto el cambio en su cuñado que provoco que sonriera para sus adentros. -Rick toda mujer es diferente, por lo que cada una de ellas busca en un hombre es diferente.- el piloto la miro y espero a que continuara. -así que lo para una es una virtud, pera otra es un defecto… y lo mismo sucede con los hombres. Sin embargo a pesar de su evidente complejidad, los asuntos del corazón son bastante fáciles de resolver.-

Ansioso Rick pregunto. -¿Cómo?-

-Siendo honesto contigo mismo, Rick.- volvió a darle una sonrisa casi maternal a su cuñado -Te has preguntando qué es lo que te gusta de Lisa, o ¿porque te gusta pasar el tiempo con ella?-

-Ella es diferente a las mujeres que he conocido Claudia.- dijo con seguridad. -Al principio solo veía su uniforme, su rango y las tareas que realizaba en la nave. Para mí solo era una oficial bastante competente, inteligente e inflexible…- encogió los hombros. -Pero después, con el tiempo que pase junto a ella me permitió verla de manera diferente Claudia, comencé a verla como una persona, como una amiga…- entonces se sonrojo un poco -como mujer.- admitió.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?-

-Rags...- la morena sonrío al verlo rascar su cabeza -Cuando lo encontramos en ese callejón y lo llevamos al veterinario, creo que fue la primera vez que la vi como una persona, y conversamos como gente civilizada.- Rick rio al recordar esa conversación, para después ponerse serio. -Después de Adak, la vi como mujer.- por unos instantes viajo a ese momento en el cual Lisa le asesto un puñetazo que lo mando de bruces a la cubierta del Macross. -No puedo olvidar sus ojos Claudia.-

-¿Cómo es eso?-

-Fue solo un momento Claudia. Pero los vi…- siguió Hunter - Estaban llenos de dolor, de incredulidad, de desesperación, de rabia, de resignación.- sus labios se torcieron por unos momentos. -No creo que ella hubiese considerado suicidarse… pero definitivamente no tenía problema alguno con morir esa noche Claudia.- inhalo y exhalo profundamente. -Hizo un gran trabajo al contener sus lágrimas, pero nunca olvidare ese momento.- se levantó de su asiento para dar algunas vueltas en la cocina -no quiero verla en ese estado de nuevo, ella ha sufrido mucho durante su vida, y la idea de que alguien la haga sufrir más me provoca enojo.- apretó sus puños volviendo a hacer una mueca con su boca, estaba agitado y nervioso por decir exactamente lo que sentía. -Sé que se escuchara bastante ingenuo y tonto, pero no quiero que sufra más en su vida.- agrego con determinación Rick mientras miraba a su cuñada.

Eso preocupo a la morena. -¿Quieres estar con ella por culpa?- una cosa es que Rick se sintiese atraído e intrigado por Lisa. A solo estar interesado en ella por un sentido torcido de responsabilidad. -Si ese es el caso, hay que hablar más seriamente de lo que creí.-

-No…- Hunter movió vehementemente su cabeza, al darse cuenta de que sus palabras fueron malinterpretadas. -No me has entendido Claudia.- se pasó una mano por su cabello -Ella es única, es una de las personas más valientes, bondadosas e inteligentes que he conocido, pero al mismo tiempo es una mujer que esconde su propia inseguridad, no permite que la gente se acerque a ella, aunque ella ha cambiado de forma notable en el tiempo que tengo de conocerla, sigue viviendo dentro de una especie de coraza.-

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, sopesando lo último que acaban de decir, aunque era evidente que el piloto tenía un punto importante. A pesar de los cambios en Lisa, ella aún poseía una cierta dureza que evitaba que la mujer que ambos conocían se desenvolviera como sabían que podía hacerlo. Para Claudia era obvio que su amiga necesitaba de algo que terminara por regresarla al mundo de los vivos por llamarlo de alguna manera. Años de llevar luto por Karl Riber, su dedicación en rastrear a su asesino, la dedicación rayando en el fanatismo con la cual se desempeñaba en sus funciones no eran cosas que podían abandonarse de un día para otro, sin embargo para su felicidad había habido un lento progreso.

-Si hubiésemos tenido esta conversación en otro momento te diría que Lisa me interesaba tan solo como una amiga, una muy buena, pero nada más allá que eso.- Claudia no dijo nada solo espero a que Rick continuara con lo que decir. -Después de todo lo que he vivido en estos últimos meses, ese no es el caso ya…- admitió el piloto evidentemente turbado por esa revelación. -Ella se ha vuelto muy importante para mí y el solo hecho de que este enojada y distanciada conmigo me ha afectado demasiado, me dice todo lo que tengo que saber sobre si la quiero o no en mi vida Claudia.- la convicción con que hablaba tranquilizo a Claudia -Quisiera poder tener la oportunidad de tener una relación más…- se volvió a rascar la cabeza. -significativa que la que tenemos ahora, pero eso no depende de mí.-

-¿Si ese es el caso?- aunque el corazón se llenó con esperanza por esas palabras, aun había unos cuantos asuntos importantes que Rick tenía que arreglar. -¿Qué harás con Minmei?-

-Creo que tengo que ser más firme con ella sobre nuestra relación…- declaro el joven. -o sobre la falta de una, para ser más exactos.- si bien no tenía certeza como se darían las cosas con Lisa, Rick Hunter si sabía cómo quería que se dieran las cosas con Minmei. –Por un momento hace tiempo creí que ella y yo podíamos ser algo más…- admitió a su cuñada. -Pero conforme se fueron dando las cosas, ahora estoy seguro de que no llegaremos a ningún lado si tratamos de ser algo más que amigos. Ella tiene que entender eso, simplemente nunca tuvimos el tiempo y si soy sincero conmigo mismo, me alegro… ya que eso hace las cosas más fáciles para mí, hace más fácil el dejarla atrás.- después de eso su boca quedo seca y sus ojos mirando al techo por unos segundos. -Ojala lo acepte y tal vez más adelante retomemos el ser amigos, ya que eso es lo único que puedo ofrecerle.-

Eso sorprendió a la morena. -¿Aún la consideras tú amiga?-

-Supongo.- el piloto encogió sus hombros ya que él mismo estaba sorprendido. -A pesar de los problemas que tenemos, tal vez más adelante podamos una relación parecida a la que tuvimos alguna vez.- admitió con un gesto bastante optimista.

_-No creo que eso sea posible chico…- _por respeto a Rick, ella evito comentar sobre eso último, puede que los sentimientos de la joven por el piloto no fueran del todo románticos, pero como mujer, Claudia estaba segura de que el prospecto que su cuñado imaginaba era muy improbable. -¿Y entonces cuando irás por Lisa?-

Hunter sonrío -Cuando encuentre una manera en la que no termine perdiendo la cabeza a mordidas o haciendo triple turno.-

-Cobarde- soltó la morena al escuchar la respuesta de este -le temes a tan poco.-

-Te quiero ver en mi lugar.- se defendió. -Esa mujer mete miedo cuando está enojada, y por si no lo has notado soy el primero en su lista.-

-Ok te daré la razón, no quiero estar en tus zapatos.- con eso Claudia se levantó y comenzó a servir la cena. -¿Sabes? A pesar de los momentos bajos en su relación…- comento la mujer -la he visto sonreír mucho más desde que llegaste a la Isla, que en todos los años anteriores.- admitió esta.

Rick abrió sus ojos, para después reponerse. -Apuesto que esas primeras sonrisas no eran precisamente porque me estuviese deseando cosas buenas.-

Claudia se rio -Probablemente no.- con eso su cuñado se unió a ella y por unos momentos el par solo se preocupó por reír. -Es gracias a ti.- él se quedó callado dejando que la morena continuara -Lisa es muy importante para mí Richard…- dijo usando su nombre completo, dando una idea de lo importante que era esa conversación para ella. -no solo es mi mejor amiga, aunque no hayamos crecido juntas como tú y Roy, para mi Elizabeth es la hermana que jamás tuve, ella significa mucho para mí, y no tienes idea de lo que daría por verla totalmente feliz de nuevo.-

-¿Esta es la parte donde me das tú bendición y me amenazas al mismo tiempo?-

-Definitivamente…- no perdió su tono serio. -Si tú eres el indicado para ella, entonces adelante Rick, te ayudare en lo que pueda…- se giró para verlo. -Pero si llegas a hacerla sufrir…- suspiro. -no creo que sea necesario entrar en detalles sobre tú destino.-

-Si no lo creo necesario.-

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiese agregar algo la puerta se abrió para dejar entrar a Roy, que llevaba una expresión de fastidio. -Ni te imaginas lo que pase para conseguir esto.- dejo las latas en la mesa. Con eso Claudia termino el postre y los tres por fin se sentaron a cenar. Después de una breve sobremesa y de ayudar a limpiar Rick se marchó deseándole una buena noche a ambos.

Roy recibió a su esposa en la cama -Asumo que tú y el enano ya hablaron.- le dijo mientras ella se recostaba encima de él y este la besaba en los labios.- Claudia solo movió la cabeza -¿Y bien?-

-Irá por Lisa.-

La satisfacción se dibujó en el rostro de Fockker -Bien. Te dije que mi hermanito no podía ser tan tonto.- pero su esposa no dijo solamente lo observo con sus ojo color miel para luego sonreírle. -¿Qué pasa Claudia?-

-Nada…- dijo moviendo su cabeza. -Lo único que espero es que pase lo que pase, ambos encuentren la manera de ser felices.-

Roy volvió a besarla. -Estarán bien amor, ya lo veras.-

Con eso los besos de la pareja se hicieron más intensos y al menos por esa noche se olvidaron de todo lo que ocurría afuera de los confines de su pequeño santuario. El mundo podía esperar unas horas.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas y Desvaríos.<strong>

Bien, aquí estamos con la última actualización de este año. A los que adivinaron quien llegaba, felicidades… obvio que no podíamos tener una historia de Robotech sin ella. Ok, Rick y Lisa se van acercando a un punto culminante para ellos hasta ahora. Y no se preocupen todavía hay unas cuantas sorpresas para todos ustedes en esta historia. Por lo demás espero que estén desfrutando de la temporada junto a sus seres queridos. Y ya saben que si hemos seguido hasta ahora, es por ustedes.

**Glosario.**

Apontizaje: El término correcto para referirse al "aterrizaje" de una aeronave en la cubierta de un buque.

Mariscal del Aire: Del ingles _Air Marshal_, es un rango de comandante de tres estrellas en múltiples fuerzas aéreas con influencia británica. Son oficiales superiores a cargo ya sea de grandes formaciones, sectores geográficos de importancia y/o comandos administrativos u operativos.

Componente Marítimo Aliado de Europa: En ingles Allied Maritime Command/Component, es un comando central de la OTAN que agrupa operaciones de las diferentes marinas de la organización, además de funcionar como asesor para el SACEUR cuando se requiera. Aunque en teoría engloba todas las operaciones marítimas en el Oceano Atlántico, su enfoque principal continúa siendo asegurar el tráfico marítimo de Europa a las Américas y viceversa, la protección y vigilancia de la brecha GIUK, además de operaciones ofensivas contra la península de Kola y Kaliningrado de llegarse a dar el caso.

Norfolk: Referencia a la Estación Naval de Norfolk, en la ciudad epónima ubicada en Virginia, USA. La base naval más grande del mundo, asiento de comandos críticos para la USN y la OTAN.

Comando Conjunto Aliado de Brunssum: O Allied Joint Force Command Brunssum. Es el comando encargado de las operaciones para las partes central y norte de Europa en caso de guerra, ha tenido demasiados nombres y reorganizaciones para nombrar, pero es uno de dos comandos para operaciones terrestres de la OTAN. Ubicado en Brunssum, Países Bajos.

Vorona: Cuervo en ruso.

Krasnyy Kran: Cisne Rojo igual en ruso.

Severnyy Veter: Viento del norte, igual.

Blue on Blue: La clave con la que hace referencia a casos de fuego amigo.

Metel': Ventisca)*, ergo.

Strelka: Flecha.

Academia Naval N. G. Kuznetsov: La escuela naval para oficiales de la armada rusa, con la particularidad de que en esta también se imparten cursos de posgrado a diferencia de otras escuelas. Nombrada en honor de Nikolái Guerásimovich Kuznetsov, almirante de la armada rusa durante la IIGM, que a pesar de los limitados recursos a su disposición fue la única rama militar preparada para combatir la invasión nazi a la URSS gracias en gran parte a Kuznetsov su comandante en jefe de entonces. Figura clave para el éxito de la causa soviética, como se volvió costumbre con Stalin, fue paulatinamente excluido, minado y al final degradado de su rango. Aunque a la muerte de este, fuese restituido, pugnas internas de nuevo lo obligaron a un retiro temprano.

Sukin syn: Hijo de puta.

Vatrushkas: Un pan propio de Europa del Este, se trata un panecillo con un hueco relleno de queso quark, con pasas o trozos de frutas en el centro del mismo, elaborado con una levadura y masa dulce para más sabor.

Scones: es un panecillo individual de forma redonda, típico de la cocina del Reino Unido, aunque originario de Escocia. Es un alimento muy común en desayunos y meriendas en países de habla inglesa. Elaborado con harina de trigo, centeno o avena, mantequilla y levadura. Se suele servir templado y abierto por la mitad, y aparece como un ingrediente del llamado "high tea" (algo así como la merienda-cena) en Escocia. Aunque es tradicionalmente redondo, se comercializa también en forma de triángulos más planos para ahorrar harina. Los scones caseros pueden ser redondos, triangulares o cuadrados.

First Lord of the Sea: El Primer Lord del Mar (en inglés First Sea Lord) es el comandante de la Royal Navy y de todos los servicios navales en el Reino Unido. También ostenta el título de jefe del Estado Mayor Naval (Chief of Naval Staff) y es conocido por sus abreviaturas 1SL/CNS. Encargado de todos los asuntos administrativos, logísticos y operativos de la RN, es como puede esperarse un alto cargo de mucho prestigio.

Barley Water: nombre en inglés para el Agua de Cebada. Tomada tanto como refresco y como no podía faltar, también como Té.


End file.
